


哈莉·波特小姐

by Lawrence2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Multi, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 294
Words: 1,006,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrence2019/pseuds/Lawrence2019
Summary: 大的路线照原著（注意是原著，不是电影，长相基本是谁好看用谁的设定）走一遍，以女主的心理成长和女主个人的多角恋爱故事为主。





	1. 给达力的小小警告

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：  
> 1.只有哈利波特性转，是天生女孩。  
> 2.哈莉和原著哈利的性格有些不同，比哈利要黑暗一些，其他人物尽量不OOC（但那是不可能的……），无原创人物，无穿越无重生。  
> 3CP：哈莉ALL——筒子可能会看到一些作者自己的以及别处看来的各种脑洞对象，也许会引起不适。目前已决定的cp有：德拉科·马尔福、西弗勒斯·斯内普、奥利弗·伍德、西里斯·布莱克、塞德里克·迪戈里、比尔·韦斯莱、弗雷德·韦斯莱、乔治·韦斯莱、卢修斯·马尔福、卢娜·洛夫古德等，包括但不限于以上。  
> 4.会拆掉一切作者看不顺眼的CP，但男方对象不一定是哈莉。  
> 5.多结局，每一个CP都将有一个多章结局，只有结局部分才有H描写，前面部分也会有涉及到性的部分，但仅限于肢体接触。  
> 6.主体部分将以哈莉的经历为主，哈莉的恋爱与成长将会作为重点部分，重要程度不相上下。

  “哈莉！”  
　　  
　　佩妮姨妈尖利的叫喊声在门外响起，随之而起的是一阵激烈的拍打门的声音。  
　　  
　　哈莉波特赶紧从床上爬起来，今天是达力表哥的生日，她要负责做饭、洗干净并熨烫好他的衣服以及姨妈和姨父还有达力表哥吩咐的任何事。  
　　  
　　任何事。  
　　  
　　哈莉啐了一声，穿好衣服，戴好自己的破烂眼镜，用一根细绳绑好乱糟糟的头发——要是被姨妈发现有头发掉进亲亲达力表哥的熏肉里，那可有她好受的。  
　　  
　　推开储物间的门，匆匆洗漱完毕，哈莉来到厨房，给达力煎蛋和熏咸肉。  
　　  
　　一阵阵香味涌进哈莉的鼻子里，但她得忍着饥饿把这些送给正在狼吞虎咽的达力，一盘又一盘，吃得又快又快，达力的食量永远是那么惊人。  
　　  
　　等达力吃完，她把餐桌收拾干净，把碗洗完之后，才有时间坐下来品尝她的早餐：一小盘熏咸肉，还有一只煎蛋。  
　　  
　　这是达力表哥实在吃不下去，留给她的。  
　　  
　　等一会儿她就要像往年的生日一样，在佩妮姨妈全家和达力的朋友皮尔出去玩的时候，待在费格太太的家里了，她这么想着——忽然得到消息，费格太太病了，她得跟他们一起去动物园。  
　　  
　　没过一会儿，哈莉就跟皮尔和达力坐在汽车后座，达力一个劲地向皮尔炫耀“哈莉是我的小女仆”之类，告诉皮尔每天哈莉都得给他当牛做马。  
　　  
　　弗农姨父则和佩妮姨妈则在叨叨个不停，完全没有制止达力的意思。  
　　  
　　皮尔听他说了一阵之后，问道：“我说，达力，把你的小女仆借我一天怎么样？不过你得给她换一身，瞧她穿的什么，是你的旧衣服吗？”  
　　  
　　一个女孩子，穿着胖子达力的衣服，到处都松松垮垮的，真不入眼。  
　　  
　　达力吃吃地笑着：“明天你可以来我家，给她穿上我妈妈的衣服，然后使唤她一整天。”  
　　  
　　哈莉白了他一眼，鉴于姨父姨妈在场，她没有多说话。  
　　  
　　达力那塞满肥油的脑子里像是想起了什么可怕的事，有些担心地看着哈莉。  
　　  
　　皮尔没有注意这些，还在兴头上巴拉巴拉地说着话。  
　　  
　　来到动物园之后，哈莉仍然是他们的使唤对象，替他们拿着所有买好的纪念品，他们却吝啬得只给哈莉买了一个小小的冰激凌。  
　　  
　　下午，他们来到爬虫馆，皮尔和达力对馆内最大的一只蟒蛇产生了兴趣，趴在玻璃上大喊大叫，想让睡着的蟒蛇醒过来。  
　　  
　　但蟒蛇还是坚持睡着，他们只好无奈地走开了。  
　　  
　　哈莉来到它面前，同情地看着它。  
　　  
　　她感觉它和她一样，被束缚在一个鬼地方，不知道什么时候能够离开。  
　　  
　　这时，大蟒睁开了眼睛，和哈莉对视了一会儿，发出嘶嘶的声音。  
　　  
　　哈莉发现自己居然能听得懂，它在说：“嗨。”  
　　  
　　哈莉笑了：“嗨。”她注意到一旁的牌子上写着“蟒蛇，巴西，这是本动物园内繁殖的样品”，顿时明白这条蟒蛇是在这个动物园里繁殖的，她不禁问道：  
　　  
　　“你从没有离开过这里吗？”  
　　  
　　蟒蛇摇了摇头，眼神里透出悲伤：“不，我是从巴西来的。”  
　　  
　　哈莉看了一眼在旁边聒噪的达力和皮尔两个，贴着玻璃小声道：“我放你出去，你给刚才的两个小孩一点教训怎么样？”  
　　  
　　蟒蛇正要点头，皮尔已经发出一声尖叫：“达力！德思礼先生！你们快过来！”  
　　  
　　达力一个箭步窜了过来，他粗鲁地将哈莉推过一边，没有看到哈莉嘴边的笑意。  
　　  
　　两个男孩把脸贴在玻璃上，忽然两个人一起大叫起来，蟒蛇馆的玻璃全都不见了，他们两人一起栽了进去，刚巧栽在巨蟒身前。  
　　  
　　巨蟒嘶嘶地叫着，从他们身上往外爬去，他们以为它会吃了他们，拼命地大喊救命，吓得裤子都湿透了。  
　　  
　　整个爬虫馆的人都往外跑去，哈莉也跟着往外跑，蟒蛇溜过哈莉的身边，向她道了谢。  
　　  
　　哈莉冲它眨了眨眼：“我应该谢谢你，我想这两个小混蛋可以消停一阵子了。”  
　　  
　　巨蟒笑了起来，消失在门外。  
　　  
　　等混乱过去，所有人都坐在汽车里时，哈莉感到弗农姨父已经快气得冒烟了——这里唯一跟穿着斗篷的那群人有联系的，除了哈莉还有谁呢？  
　　  
　　那玻璃不是哈莉弄掉的还能是谁？不过现在皮尔在车上，他不能让皮尔发现他家里有个怪人，所以他就一直生着闷气。  
　　  
　　上车前，达力一定要皮尔坐在哈莉的身边，而自己却坐在皮尔的身边。  
　　  
　　两个人浑身散发着尿骚味，毕竟谁也不会想到去动物园会尿裤子，所以谁也没有带备用的裤子。  
　　  
　　达力一直发着抖，不敢看哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉面无表情，皮尔也没心情第二天再来达力家里使唤她了，不过临下车前，皮尔叮嘱达力说：“达力，让你的小女仆不要在学校把这件事散布出去，不然的话，我们就没脸在学校待下去了，知道吗？”  
　　  
　　弗农从前面转过头来：“放心吧，皮尔，她没机会告密的。”  
　　  
　　哈莉知道，弗农姨父打算给她来一个长期的惩罚了，不过她也不怕，因为她可以用很多方法打发这些时光，不跟达力这些混球在一起，倒是她的解脱。  
　　  
　　不过她敢肯定，在今天受到教训之后，达力会不会还有勇气惹自己。  
　　  
　　下车时，达力跟在哈莉后面，小声问道：  
　　  
　　“哈莉，刚才是你做的吗？”  
　　  
　　“半年前我就警告过你，达力表哥。”哈莉看了他一眼，回答道。  
　　  
　　达力愣了一下，没有说话。  
　　  
　　哈莉头也不回地说了一句：“等一会儿你知道自己要做些什么吗，达力表哥？”  
　　  
　　达力不由自主地点了点头：“知道了，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　说完，她走进门里，任由弗农姨父把自己关在储藏室里，他叫嚣着要饿死“该死的哈莉”。  
　　  
　　晚上，达力带着一大块巧克力蛋糕钻了进去：“哈莉，我希望以后我们能够和平共处。”  
　　  
　　“真高兴你想通了，我亲爱的达力表哥。”深吸了一口巧克力的香味，哈莉露出一个赞许甜笑，接过蛋糕开始吃了起来。  
　　  
　　等暑假过去，哈莉也该去上学了，全家都在庆祝达力进入新的中学，佩妮姨妈还在夸奖达力是这个世界最帅的男孩。  
　　  
　　哈莉想起达力那些朋友，还有小学时期那群欺负过她的男生，心想男孩子真是这个世界上最讨厌的动物，而达力则是里面最最讨厌又最丑的一个。  
　　  
　　真希望自己进入新学校的时候，能交几个温柔的女孩子做朋友。  
　　  
　　不过回头仔细想想，其实女孩子、老师们也没有什么特别值得期待的地方。  
　　  
　　没有多少人愿意透过你破破烂烂的衣物，去认识你的内心的。  
　　  
　　女孩子们都在研究裙子、名牌包、帽子、纽扣什么的，谁也不理会土里土气的、穿着男生衣服的哈莉。  
　　  
　　何况她还有一头永远疯长的头发，好像用多了生发剂一样。  
　　  
　　一天早上，哈莉收到了一封奇特的信，弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈折腾了一阵，不想让她拿到这封信，连达力表哥替她用自己斯梅廷手杖敲打他的父亲，又踢了他母亲，还是没有拿到信，他气喘吁吁地来到储藏室：  
　　  
　　“哈莉，对不起——我没能拿到信——”他吭哧吭哧地说着，脸涨得通红。  
　　  
　　哈莉掐了掐他肥嘟嘟的脸：“我不会怪你的，达力表哥，你尽力了。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢你不怪我，哈莉，我得说——我爸爸他，他从来也没有像现在这样不听我的……”他张了张嘴，还想说些什么，最终从口袋里掏出一块巧克力：“吃点糖果，哈莉，这样心情会好些。”  
　　  
　　“弗农姨父是不是有什么事瞒着我？”哈莉接过巧克力，问道。  
　　  
　　“应该是的，但我不知道那是什么……”达力说。  
　　  
　　“没关系的，达力表哥，你不要这么紧张。不过我想也许你可以替我看看信里的内容？”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“哈莉，我爸爸拿到你的信，立刻全都烧了，我根本没有机会偷看。不过我想这件要瞒着你的事一定很重要。”达力说。  
　　  
　　“你真是个天才，达力表哥。我也这么想，不过信都烧了，再想它也没有什么意义了，还是回去睡觉吧。”  
　　  
　　达力立刻往外走去，刚出储藏室，弗农姨父就出现在外头：“哈莉，你把你的东西收拾一下——你长大了，该给你换个房间了。”  
　　  
　　达力帮着哈莉把东西搬上去。  
　　  
　　弗农姨父奇怪地看着达力：“达力，我说你……”  
　　  
　　他大概是想起现在要对哈莉好些，就住了嘴。  
　　  
　　第二天一早，哈莉又来了三封信，当然，全都又被弗农姨父截留了，弗农姨父气得把邮箱钉住了，可是接下来的几天，给哈莉的信不停地从门缝里、窗户里、送奶员的鸡蛋下面、烟囱等等不可思议的地方出现，弄得弗农姨父简直发了疯。  
　　  
　　最后他崩溃了：“给你们五分钟，去收拾你们的衣服，我们立刻离开这鬼地方。”

 插入书签　


	2. Chapter 2

全家一起出发了，弗农姨父好像一个躲避公路追捕的罪犯，不停地拐弯、走岔路，开得飞快。  
　　  
　　开了一整天之后，他们来到一个郊区的旅店，弗农姨父终于松了口气，大概他觉得再也不会被哈莉的信折磨得发疯了。  
　　  
　　但睡了一个晚上之后，旅店的老板娘拿了一百多封信，说是有人寄给“哈莉波特小姐”的，信上面清清楚楚地写着旅店的地址。  
　　  
　　联想到上一次她搬了卧室，信上面的地址也从储藏室变成了卧室这一点，哈莉觉得一定一直有人在看着她。  
　　  
　　是在弗农姨父家的附近，一直观察着她吗？  
　　  
　　拿着信，弗农姨父发出可怕的嘟哝声，他冲出旅馆，招呼所有人立刻上车，再一次逃跑了。  
　　  
　　最后他们来到海上一块礁石上的小木屋里，这里四面都是海，加上来的时候海上正下着暴雨，应该没人送信了。  
　　  
　　到了晚上，其他人都睡下了，哈莉一个人蜷缩在薄毯里，身下就是地板，阴冷又潮湿。  
　　  
　　“哈莉。”有人在小声叫她，推搡着她的胳膊。  
　　  
　　哈莉转过头一看，原来是达力。  
　　  
　　达力递给她一样东西：“生日快乐，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　哈莉忍不住笑出声来：“你不用做到这一步，达力表哥，我不会因为你不给我庆祝生日就乱发脾气，何况我们都知道，你听我的话只是因为……”  
　　  
　　“不，哈莉，你有这么多信寄过来，一定是不得了的事。我不知道爸爸他为什么不想让你看到，但是寄信的人一定不会就这么算了的——他还会再寄的——我只是——只是希望——”他吞吞吐吐，“如果有一天你——请你手下留情——”  
　　  
　　哈莉当然明白他的意思：“我必须得说，达力表哥，你比你的外表显得聪明多了，怪不得皮尔他们会认你做老大，我以前还以为你只是块头大——”  
　　  
　　达力把手里的司康饼塞进哈莉手里：“快点拿着，哈莉，还有两分钟你就十一岁了，也许你还可以及时许个愿什么的——”  
　　  
　　轰——  
　　  
　　就在这时，整个小屋忽然整个摇晃起来。  
　　  
　　不管这是什么声音，它吵醒了所有人。  
　　  
　　弗农姨父从床上爬起来，拿起一杆枪，对着门大吼：“门外的是谁？我警告你……”  
　　  
　　哈莉赶紧把司康饼藏了起来，达力躲在她身后，瑟瑟发抖。  
　　  
　　咔嚓一声，门忽然整个倒下来，就倒在弗农姨父的面前，震起的灰尘扑了弗农姨父一脸。  
　　  
　　门外站着个巨人，蓬蓬的胡子盖住了他半张脸，他冲着屋子里的笑了笑——大概是笑，他的嘴在胡子底下，大家只看到胡子扬了起来。  
　　  
　　接着他把门装回了门框上。  
　　  
　　“能来杯热茶吗？”他说。一眼就看到了哈莉和躲在她身后的达力。达力太胖了，他缩在哈莉的身后，可还有半截身体露在外面。  
　　  
　　“你就是哈莉吧？”他大步走过来，端详着哈莉的脸，“上次见到你，你还是个小孩子，除了这头黑发之外，你长得可真像你妈妈，尤其是这双碧绿的眼睛……”  
　　  
　　他一边说，一边伸出手，摸了摸哈莉跟他胡子一样蓬乱的头发。  
　　  
　　哈莉盯着眼前的巨人，心想也许他是来解救她的，不由露出一个温暖的笑容。  
　　  
　　“我要你马上离开，先生。”这时弗农衣姨父将手里的枪上了膛，威胁地说。  
　　  
　　巨人瞥了他一眼：“住嘴，德思礼，对女孩子要温柔一些。”  
　　  
　　他摇了摇头，从外衣内袋里掏出了一个大盒子放在哈莉面前：“生日快乐，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　哈莉颤抖着将盒子打开，只见盒子里是一个黏糊糊的粉色蛋糕，上面围着一圈草莓，中间则画着一些粉紫色的蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结的下方用粉蓝色的糖汁在写着“祝哈莉小公主生日快乐！”的字样。  
　　  
　　这是哈莉这辈子收到的第一个蛋糕，而且确实是一个女孩子应该收到的超大粉色梦幻蛋糕。  
　　  
　　而且，小公主什么的……  
　　  
　　她耸耸肩，抬起头，看到巨人脸上满是期待的神色，她赶紧问：“我可以现在就吃掉它吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然可以，哈莉。”巨人脸上绽放出大大的笑容，从口袋里掏出一个勺子，递给哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉接过勺子：“达力表哥，咱们一起吃吧。”  
　　  
　　“我想他的肥肉不需要再增加了，哈莉。”巨人抢先答道，“你可以坐到这边来吃，我还给你带了点别的东西。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”哈莉说，“也许你可以趁这个机会介绍一下你自己。”  
　　  
　　哈莉走到巨人身边，跟他一起坐在了沙发上。  
　　  
　　巨人开始烤起了香肠，慢慢地，一种让人控制不住食欲的香味在小木屋里蔓延开来，哈莉似乎听见了达力咽口水的声音。  
　　  
　　他总是控制不住自己的食欲，哈莉想，也许自己该给他一根，他对自己还算是不错……  
　　  
　　“达力，不许碰他给你的任何东西！”弗农姨父严厉地说。  
　　  
　　“我也没打算给你那个呆瓜儿子。”巨人笑了起来，把所有的香肠都递给哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉吃一口香肠，就一口奶油蛋糕，再喝一口巨人给她煮的茶，她的人生从来没这么舒坦过。  
　　  
　　最让她自在的是，不用再看弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈的脸色了。  
　　  
　　尽管这个时候弗农姨父手里还举着枪，脸气得通红，但他却一个字儿也不敢说。  
　　  
　　“来，还有这些。”巨人从外衣口袋里掏出了一大袋糖果，放到哈莉手上。  
　　  
　　哈莉感到自己的手被重重的糖果扯了下去，她使出吃奶的力气才拿稳它：“对不起，可我真的不知道……你是谁？”  
　　  
　　“就叫我海格吧，”巨人说，“我是霍格沃兹的钥匙保管员，你总该知道霍格沃兹？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道。”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　她打开糖果袋，往嘴里扔了一块水果糖。  
　　  
　　海格显得很吃惊：“什么，难道你什么都不知道？”  
　　  
　　“知道什么，海格？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　她看着海格，心想难道弗农姨父瞒着自己的就是这个？  
　　  
　　海格火冒三丈，训斥了弗农一顿，他显然气得想把这个小木屋都拆了，但看了几眼哈莉，怕吓到她，还是忍了下来。  
　　  
　　“那你知道自己是什么人吗，哈莉？你知道你的父母是什么人吗？”海格问。  
　　  
　　“显然我是一个平凡的人，”她顿了顿，“我的父母也是。”  
　　  
　　“不，你是一个女巫，哈莉。”海格严肃地说。  
　　  
　　他还是说出来了，弗农无力地想，不过这时谁也没有看他，连达力的注意力都被海格和哈莉吸引过去。  
　　  
　　“什么？”哈莉一脸问号，呆滞地看着海格。  
　　  
　　海格忍不住又摸了摸她的头：“不用这么惊讶，哈莉。你的父母都是巫师，你怎么可能会是一个普通人呢？”他拿出一封信给哈莉。  
　　  
　　这是一封录取通知书，里头说哈莉已经获准就读于霍格沃兹，让她早点准备好上学用品，并且说，静候她的——猫头鹰。  
　　  
　　“猫头鹰？”哈莉还没从呆滞里恢复过来。  
　　  
　　“啊，是的。”海格从口袋里掏出一只来——活的、睁着圆圆的眼睛，怪可爱的猫头鹰，它的嘴里叼着一张回信，里头说海格会带哈莉去买必需品。紧接着海格把猫头鹰放飞了。  
　　  
　　哈莉张着嘴，眼睛望着窗外，其实猫头鹰瞬间就飞走了，外头除了暴雨，什么也没有。  
　　  
　　“她不会去的。”弗农姨父说。  
　　  
　　“她会的。”海格斩钉截铁说，“她不属于这里。她属于我们的世界，巫师的世界。”  
　　  
　　他顿了一会儿，像在费力地组织语言，过了一会儿才说：“哈莉，你的姨父瞒了你不少东西，我想你不能一无所知地去霍格沃兹。”  
　　  
　　接着他跟哈莉谈到伏地魔，谈到邓布利多，谈到她的父母，谈到他们俩的优秀，他们与伏地魔的斗争，谈到他们的死亡——  
　　  
　　最后，他撩起哈莉搭在前额的头发，露出里面闪电形的伤疤，伤感地说：“哈莉，这个不是什么普通的伤疤，是一个魔咒留下来的——那场大战最后只有你活下来了，你身上的某种力量使他受挫了，他消失了一阵子，也因为这个，整个巫师世界没有人不知道你的名声——”  
　　  
　　一道绿光从哈莉的脑子里窜过，似乎有一些记忆的闪光通过伤疤过来，一阵冷酷的笑声在她的耳边响起。  
　　  
　　片刻之后，她清醒过来，回忆起从前的一切，当她生气的时候，确实展现出了魔力——也许她真的是一个女巫。  
　　  
　　这个想法让她有一些兴奋，看吧，她早知道自己不属于这个世界。  
　　  
　　随后，海格把自己的外衣递给她，她便盖上睡觉了。  
　　  
　　又过了一天，一只猫头鹰给哈莉送来了报纸，在海格的指导下，她付给猫头鹰五个纳特，然后海格决定去巫师银行古灵阁取出哈莉父母留下来的财产，并且给她采购清单上的学习用品。  
　　  
　　一路上，海格不停地抱怨着魔法部，抱怨着麻瓜也就是不会魔法的人类弄出来的那些东西，到了火车上，他开始编织着什么，他那巨大的体型、奇特的举动引来许多人的窥探。  
　　  
　　最后他们终于来到一个肮脏的小酒吧，破釜酒吧。  
　　  
　　两人进去之后，酒吧老板开始招呼他们，他几乎是立刻认出了哈莉：“我的天哪……我……”  
　　  
　　他仔细打量着哈莉，终于热泪盈眶：“波特小姐，欢迎回来，欢迎！”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”哈莉佯装镇定地说，其实她的心激动得扑通扑通直跳。  
　　  
　　所有人都在看她，接下来所有人都跑来跟她握手，诡异的是，她认出了其中几个，他们以前在大街上，穿着巫师的服饰，跑过来跟她握手，并且做了自我介绍。  
　　  
　　哈莉一一叫出了他们的名字，他们就几乎个个都跟酒吧老板汤姆一样热泪盈眶了。


	3. 和马尔福的不愉快会面

最后她还认识了一个在霍格沃兹任教的奇洛教授，再之后，海格就把她带到了对角巷里。  
　　  
　　对角巷居然在这个小破酒馆垃圾箱旁的砖块后面，而且十分宽阔，哈莉目瞪口呆看着这一切。  
　　  
　　到了古灵阁之后，里面的妖精带着哈莉和海格来到她父亲寄存财产的地方，当门锁打开之后，看到里面成堆的金币银币青铜币时，嘴巴长得更大了。  
　　  
　　她从来没有看过这么多钱，更难以想象，这些钱居然都是自己的。  
　　  
　　海格替她装好了钱，又替她把钱背着，再去另一个地方拿了一个脏兮兮的小包，两人才又回到外面的街上。  
　　  
　　海格带着哈莉来到摩金夫人的长袍店。  
　　  
　　“是要买霍格沃茨学校的制服吗，亲爱的”摩金夫人亲切地问，“那边也有一个年轻人在试衣服呢。”  
　　  
　　果然，在店堂后边，有一个面色苍白、身体瘦削、淡金头发的男孩站在脚凳上，一个女巫正给他用别针别起他的黑袍。  
　　  
　　摩金夫人让哈莉也过去，站在这男孩旁边的脚凳上，还没等女巫走过来，那个男孩跟她打招呼：  
　　  
　　“喂，你也去霍格沃兹上学吗？”  
　　  
　　哈莉朝他礼貌地笑了笑，点了点头。  
　　  
　　“我爸爸在隔壁帮我买书，妈妈到街上找魔杖去了。”他说话慢慢吞吞，拖着长腔，叫人讨厌，“然后我要拖他们去看飞天扫帚，我搞不懂为什么一年级新生就不能有自己的飞天扫帚。我想，我要逼着爸爸给我买一把，然后想办法偷偷带进去。”  
　　  
　　哈莉立刻想起了达力。  
　　  
　　“你有自己的飞天扫帚吗”男孩继续说。  
　　  
　　哈莉摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“打过魁地奇吗”  
　　  
　　哈莉接着又摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　“我打过。而且我打算在进霍格沃兹之后，马上加入我们学院的代表队——你知道，一个魁地奇打得像我这么好的人，一定能加入的，我爸爸也这么想——你对魁地奇有兴趣吗？”  
　　  
　　“什么是魁地奇？”哈莉好奇地问。  
　　  
　　“天呐，你连魁地奇都没有听说过？而且你竟是个女孩子！”男孩不敢置信地说，他皱着眉头，上下打量着哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉身上还穿着达力的旧衣服，乱蓬蓬的黑头发罩在她的小脑袋上，确实分不出性别。  
　　  
　　“是的，但那又怎么样？”哈莉皱了皱眉头说，她又想起了以前在学校欺负过自己的男孩子，再次觉得男孩子真是这个世界上最讨厌的生物。  
　　  
　　男孩张了张嘴，不敢相信自己刚刚居然跟女孩子炫耀打魁地奇，拜托，他又不是个毛头小伙子，专门来讨女孩子欢心的。  
　　  
　　他——他只是想跟同龄的男孩子炫耀一下而已。  
　　  
　　再说，瞧她那样儿，穿得多么不体面！  
　　  
　　男孩把视线转向了海格。  
　　  
　　原来是那个粗野的仆人，这女孩是他带来的，也许他们是同样的粗野，并且都是不值得尊重的那一群巫师。男孩心想，那就更没有必要跟他们搭话了。  
　　  
　　“你姓什么？”最后男孩还是忍不住问，“本来我不想和你说话，但我想也许你出身于一个高贵的纯血家族，那样你就有资格和我谈话了。”  
　　  
　　哈莉翻了个白眼：“谢谢你，但我现在不想说话，尊贵的少爷。”她不无揶揄地说。  
　　  
　　男孩点头：“我确实属于一个尊贵的家族，现在告诉我你的姓……”  
　　  
　　恰好这时摩金夫人说：“已经试好了，亲爱的。”  
　　  
　　哈莉马上从脚凳上跳了下来，走到海格身边。  
　　  
　　“真是没教养的小姑娘，”男孩拖长声调，故意让哈莉听见，“我猜你一定不是出身于什么高贵的家族。”  
　　  
　　“巫师也分血统的吗？”买下三套袍子之后，哈莉吃着海格买的大号冰淇淋问。  
　　  
　　海格知道她在为刚才那个苍白脸男孩的话不舒服，赶紧说：“听着，哈莉，这个世界上到处都是这样的人，就因为血统觉得自己高贵，其实你知道，一个巫师是不是真的高贵，跟血统完全没有关系——”  
　　  
　　哈莉吃着冰激凌，含糊地道：“这个我明白，海格，这个世界尽是这样愚蠢的人，我反倒觉得要是一个人出身不高还能做出一番大事业的话，比纯血更令人钦佩。”  
　　  
　　海格定定地看着她。  
　　  
　　哈莉不知道自己是不是说错了什么，有点尴尬。  
　　  
　　“……对极了，哈莉，你说得太对了。”海格有点激动地说。  
　　  
　　“那魁地奇又是什么？”  
　　  
　　海格给她解释了一遍，又谈起了学校的四个学院，再去买了些课本、坩埚、天平和望远镜。  
　　  
　　哈莉偷偷地拿了一本《魔咒与破解魔咒》夹在课本里，海格没有发现就付了钱。  
　　  
　　她坚持自己抱着课本，摩挲着手里的魔咒书，幻想着给刚才那个淡金色的脑袋来个脱发咒。  
　　  
　　最后他们来到了魔杖商店，一个老头——商店的老板奥利凡德先生从哈莉一进来就盯着她看：“下午好，小姐。”  
　　  
　　“你好。”哈莉说，海格站在她的身后，面带笑容。  
　　  
　　“是的，小姐，我知道我一定还会再见到你，瞧你那双杏仁样的绿色眼睛，跟你的母亲简直一模一样，哦不，你的脸型也和她一模一样，除了那头和你父亲一样的黑发——真是个漂亮的小姑娘。”奥利凡德先生说。  
　　  
　　他的脸越凑越近，盯着哈莉额头上的闪电伤疤：“哦哦，这就是……”  
　　  
　　他伸出一只手，好像要抚摸那个伤疤，但马上想起来哈莉是女孩子，不能随便碰，就缩了回来：“这是我卖出的一根魔杖弄的，那是一根相当厉害的魔杖……十三英寸半长。紫杉木的……”  
　　  
　　他说着，又介绍起别的魔杖来，让哈莉伸出自己的手，试着各种各样的魔杖，可惜都不合适。  
　　  
　　最后，他终于从里头掏出一根魔杖来，哈莉刚一接过来，突然感到指尖一热，一种奇特的感觉蔓延了她的全身，魔杖头上像烟花一样金星四射，跳动的光斑投到四壁上。奥利凡德先生大声喊起来：“就是它，就是它！真是奇妙的一天……”  
　　  
　　他不停嘟哝着奇妙，奇妙。  
　　  
　　哈莉看他把魔杖装到匣子里：“什么奇妙，先生？”  
　　  
　　“波特小姐，每一根卖出的魔杖我都记得，你这根跟造成你额头上伤疤的这根魔杖，是同一只凤凰的两根尾羽做的，也可以说这两根魔杖是对兄妹——而且这样看来你注定要用这根魔杖，是它选择了你——也许你和那个名字都不能说的人之间，确实有着某种神秘的联系……”  
　　  
　　哈莉张大了嘴巴。  
　　  
　　奥利凡德先生继续嘟囔着“命运的奇迹”，“小姑娘会干出一番大事业”之类，哈莉和海格付了钱，走了出去。  
　　  
　　在路上，哈莉得到了海格送的一张去霍格沃兹的车票，一切都准备就绪，海格叮嘱了哈莉一番，两人就分了手。  
　　  
　　回到家中，哈莉如饥似渴地拿出所有的课本开始预习起来，她最感兴趣的还是那本魔咒书，不过没有入门之前，她还不敢拿出来实验一番。  
　　  
　　弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈都没有来打扰她，达力表哥则一到晚点就给哈莉把饭菜送进来，好让她节约时间。  
　　  
　　他可不敢看那些课本，害怕会从里面爬出一只癞□□或者蛇什么的。  
　　  
　　九月一号终于到了，哈莉还是穿着达力的旧衣服，达力本来说给她买一件，她想反正到火车上也要换巫师袍，就拒绝了达力，但达力还是坚持要帮她提她的行李箱。  
　　  
　　最后当然还是弗农姨父提上去的，他舍不得达力受苦。  
　　  
　　到了车战之后，弗农可不愿意再和懂魔法的人见面，就把哈莉一个人扔在了火车站，哈莉拿着车票，看着上面写的9站台，站在原地一筹莫展。  
　　  
　　后来她想到海格在破釜酒吧里是怎么到对角巷的，她有点想掏出魔杖看看9站台是不是在第9和第10站台之间的隔墙后面。  
　　  
　　“——当然挤满了麻瓜们——”  
　　  
　　哈莉连忙转身，只见一个矮矮胖胖的女人，正跟四个红头发的男孩——其中有一对是双胞胎、一个红头发的女孩说话。他们每人都推着像哈莉那样的皮箱——他们也有一只猫头鹰。  
　　  
　　哈莉连忙紧跟着他们，看着红头发男孩们一个接着一个消失在隔墙那里。  
　　  
　　怎么进去的？哈莉发着呆，转头看向那边最后一个红头发的男孩，他也正准备要去隔墙那边，如果他也消失了，自己可能要等下一个了——  
　　  
　　“对不起”哈莉对那个胖女人说，“我……我不知道该……”  
　　  
　　“头一回上霍格沃茨吧罗恩也是新生。”她和善地说，指着一旁她最小的儿子说。  
　　  
　　哈莉几乎立刻就喜欢上了她。  
　　  
　　紧接着她指导哈莉先通过，再让罗恩通过。


	4. 罗恩与赫敏

隔墙后是另一个世界，头几节车厢已经挤满了学生，一个圆脸小男孩弄丢了蟾蜍，哈莉觉得这里谁都不认识，还是找一个安静的地方比较好，她从人群里穿过去，找到了一个没人的包厢，想把自己的皮箱搬上踏板，可是她的力气太小，不管怎么都搬不上去。  
　　  
　　“要帮忙吗？”哈莉扭头一看，原来是刚才红发双胞胎中的一个。  
　　  
　　“是的，谢谢你们。”哈莉气喘吁吁说。  
　　  
　　“原来你是个女孩——”双胞胎中的一个说，两人帮哈莉把皮箱抬了上去。  
　　  
　　下车的时候，兄弟俩中的一个忽然发现哈莉额头上的伤疤，“天哪，你……你就是那个大难不死的女孩吗？”  
　　  
　　“哈莉·波特？”另一个说。  
　　  
　　“是的。”哈莉点了点头。  
　　  
　　两兄弟愣愣地看了她很久，看得她的脸都开始发烫了，才终于被他们的妈妈叫走了。  
　　  
　　哈莉摸了摸自己的闪电伤疤，自己真的这么有名吗？  
　　  
　　她挑了个窗口坐下，半遮半掩。她能看到站台上红头发的一家人，也能听见他们在说些什么。  
　　  
　　“嘿，妈妈，你知道刚才在车站上，站在我们旁边的那个黑发碧眼、戴着圆眼镜的女孩子是谁吗”双胞胎中的一个问。  
　　  
　　“谁？”  
　　  
　　“哈莉·波特!”  
　　  
　　“你是怎么知道的，弗雷德？”妈妈问。  
　　  
　　那个小女孩忽然激动起来：“妈妈，我能去看看她吗？你想想，一个女孩子，打败了——”  
　　  
　　她没能说完，因为妈妈已经生气了：“金妮，她又不是动物园的猴子，这个可怜的孩子——”  
　　  
　　“妈妈，真的是她，我看到她额头上的闪电伤疤了，我想也许她去霍格沃兹首先应该学习怎么祛疤，毕竟脸上有一道疤痕是很多女孩子在意的事……”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，弗雷德，那不是伤疤，是勋章——我知道你想问她那伤疤怎么来的，但是你听清楚了，永远不要问这个问题，不要让这个可怜的女孩想起那个时候的事！”  
　　  
　　这时汽笛声响起来，妈妈和金妮离开了，留下了三个男孩，那个大的是级长，已经去了级长专门的车厢了。  
　　  
　　火车向前开去，哈莉一个人待在车厢里，感到很自在。  
　　  
　　可是不一会儿，包厢的门被拉开了。一个红发男孩走了进来，他看了哈莉一眼，又装作不在意的样子，把眼神投向窗外。  
　　  
　　“罗恩！”双胞胎兄弟也走进来，自我介绍一番之后，他们俩又出去了。  
　　  
　　哈莉猜罗恩一定是听了弗雷德的话，对自己很好奇才来的，也许他有一肚子的话想问自己。  
　　  
　　可是罗恩一句话也没有说，他不停地看看哈莉，又看看窗外，又张张嘴，却什么也说不出来，只有脸越来越红。  
　　  
　　也许他还不习惯和女生搭话，哈莉想。  
　　  
　　不过她以前可没遇到过像他两个哥哥那么和善的男孩子，以及像他这么害羞的……  
　　  
　　“你……你真的是哈莉波特吗？”罗恩终于忍不住问道，把视线移到她的额头。  
　　  
　　看了一会儿，他的脸又更红了，匆忙移开了视线。  
　　  
　　哈莉不擅长应付成年人，但是同龄的异性，尤其是这么害羞的男孩子，就算他是一个巫师家族的人，也不能让哈莉感到不自在。  
　　  
　　“是的——你想问我些什么吗，罗恩？”哈莉露出一个微笑，问他。  
　　  
　　罗恩没有想到哈莉竟是这么一个和蔼可亲的人，这下他可更不好意思问出口了，他焦躁地扒了扒自己原本就乱糟糟的头发：“我……我想……”  
　　  
　　哈莉掠开前额的一绺头发，露出闪电型的伤疤：“你是想问这个吗，罗恩？”  
　　  
　　“这、这就是——”罗恩惊叫道。  
　　  
　　“是的，罗恩，这就是伏地魔干的……”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“天呐，你叫出了他的名字！”罗恩不可置信地说，“你……你还记得当时的事情吗？”  
　　  
　　“除了记得有许多绿光闪过，其余的都不记得了，”哈莉说，她不想让话题在这个地方打转，倒是对那天那个小白脸男孩提到的纯血家族很有兴趣，罗恩家里送出这么多男孩子去霍格沃兹读书，也许他就是这种家族的一员。  
　　  
　　“你全家都是巫师吗？”她问。  
　　  
　　“哦，是的。”罗恩好像有点不高兴，“我的兄弟们都是——我是第六个了，他们全都在霍格沃兹上学，比尔和查理都已经毕业了，他们一个是男生学生会主席，一个是魁地奇球队队长，珀西是级长，弗雷德和乔治成绩都顶呱呱的，妈妈希望我能跟他们一样，但我只能用他们剩下的东西——”  
　　  
　　他指了指自己身上的巫师袍：“这是比尔的巫师袍，我箱子里有根查理的旧魔杖，这里还有只珀西不要的老鼠斑斑……”  
　　  
　　他从上衣兜里掏出一只肥老鼠，老鼠正在呼呼大睡。  
　　  
　　“他们没有钱给我买猫头鹰。”他说。  
　　  
　　哈莉当然懂他说的这些，她也指了指身上的衣服：“罗恩，我也没比你好到哪里去，你看我身上的衣服，它不但旧，还是男生的，你知道在麻瓜的学校里，穿着这种衣服，大家都欺负你……真希望巫师的学校不是这样。”  
　　  
　　“我猜好不到哪里去——我是说，在巫师的世界里，也有许多那样的小混球。”罗恩说。  
　　  
　　“那我惨了，你知道我之前都是在麻瓜家庭长大的，什么都不知道，很可能会是倒数第一……”  
　　  
　　“不会的，哈莉，其实霍格沃兹也有很多麻瓜出身的学生，他们跟你一样，也要从头学起呢！”罗恩安慰她说。  
　　  
　　这时有个女人推开包厢的门推销巫师世界的食品，她带来的每一样食品都让哈莉感到新奇，于是每一样她都买了一些：“罗恩，过来帮我拿一下，我拿不动。”  
　　  
　　罗恩跑了过来，看到哈莉买了这么多，先是吃了一惊，接着立刻把她买的东西一股脑儿全都放到了车厢里：“你饿了吗？哈莉，其实我可以把我的三明治分你一半。”  
　　  
　　“不用了罗恩，我买得够多了，不过你愿意把你的三明治拿出来放在这里跟我一起吃吗？”哈莉说，“我还没有跟任何人分享过什么呢，当然，也没有人跟我分享。”  
　　  
　　她大大的绿色眼睛里充满了请求。  
　　  
　　“好的，哈莉，我当然愿意和你分享……”罗恩含含糊糊地说，有点害羞地拿出一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸盒，“不过我想，也许你不喜欢吃这个，有点干——你知道的，她要照顾我们五个人……”  
　　  
　　哈莉微笑着，伸手拿了一个三明治放在嘴里嚼了起来：“味道不错，罗恩，比我的手艺好。”  
　　  
　　罗恩再一次睁大了双眼：“什么，你……会做饭？”  
　　  
　　哈莉点点头，拿着三明治往椅背上一靠：“你还不知道吧，我那个亲亲表哥的三餐都是我做的，我会煎蛋、还会煎熏肉，以及很多其他油腻腻的东西。”  
　　  
　　罗恩的嘴巴好像合不拢了：“他们竟然让你……”  
　　  
　　“这没什么罗恩，重要的是我现在在去霍格沃兹的火车上，我在巫师的世界里——对了，这是什么？”哈莉拿起一包巧克力蛙问罗恩。  
　　  
　　讲解巧克力蛙是是罗恩的强项之一，两个人就巧克力蛙上的画片交谈了一阵子，罗恩从没见过像哈莉这样温柔又成熟的同龄女孩子，哈莉也觉得罗恩家里从妈妈到兄弟都是那么和蔼可亲。  
　　  
　　虽然他们家里可能经济方面有点问题，但无疑是一个其乐融融的大家庭。  
　　  
　　哈莉不由得想，要是自己的爸爸妈妈还活着，自己将会生活在一个什么样的家庭里呢？会不会还有一个小弟弟或者小妹妹什么的？  
　　  
　　这时，又有人来敲车厢的门，一个圆脸小男孩走了进来，就是在站台上找蟾蜍的那个，他哭丧着脸，问哈莉和罗恩有没有见过他的蟾蜍。  
　　  
　　两人都摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“我们一起去找吧。”哈莉说，她不吝于表现她的友善。  
　　  
　　“还是我自己去吧。谢谢。”圆脸小男孩摇摇头，走了出去。  
　　  
　　过了一会儿，他又回来了——在罗恩掏出他的独角兽毛都要露出来了的魔杖的时候。  
　　  
　　他的身边跟着一个小姑娘。  
　　  
　　“你们有人看到一只蟾蜍吗？”小姑娘问，语气显得自高自大，目中无人。她有一头浓密的棕色头发和一对大门牙。  
　　  
　　“我们已经对他说过了，我们没有看见。”罗恩说，可小姑娘根本不理会，只看着他手里的魔杖。  
　　  
　　“哦，你是在施魔法吗那就让我们开开眼吧。”  
　　  
　　她坐了下来。罗恩显然吃了一惊，有些不知所措。  
　　  
　　哈莉很有兴致地看着，她也期望罗恩用手里的这根魔杖，在这个趾高气扬的小姑娘面前露露脸。  
　　  
　　“哦——好吧。”罗恩清了清嗓子，开始念咒，想把自己的肥老鼠斑斑变成黄色，但是斑斑没有一点反应。  
　　  
　　“你肯定这真是一道咒语吗”小姑娘说，“看来不怎么样。我家里没有人懂魔法，但是我也实验过几次，都成功了，我还把课本都背下来了，希望到时候有用，我叫赫敏·格兰杰，你们呢？”  
　　  
　　她语气里带着骄傲，哈莉虽然在暑假的时候也竭尽全力，可是一本也没背下来，只是看完了而已。  
　　  
　　“我叫罗恩·韦斯莱。”罗恩咕哝着说，看得出来，他好像有点怕她。  
　　  
　　“哈莉·波特。”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“哦，我知道你——”赫敏说，“你是那个大难不死的女孩，好几本史书里面提到了你。”赫敏好像什么都知道。


	5. 在女孩子换衣服的时候开门

“是吗，我不在乎那个。”哈莉说，“出名也没什么好处，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　“天呐，你可真是个怪人，要是我的名字在那些书上，我一定把所有的书都找出来，不过现在，我要去找纳威的蟾蜍了，你们最好也把衣服换上，那边有个洗手间——”她指了指外面，示意哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉谢谢她，心想她应该是个好人，只是个性有点缺憾——紧接着赫敏就和纳威一起走了出去。  
　　  
　　“不管分在哪个学院，我都不希望跟她在一个学院，”罗恩说，“哈莉，你希望分在哪个学院？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道，罗恩，难道学院会让人自己选吗？”哈莉问。最好能分到有熟人的地方。  
　　  
　　“听我哥哥们说，会有一顶奇特的帽子替我们决定分在哪个学院。”罗恩说，“真不知道帽子会不会也有分错的时候，你想，我的哥哥们脾气都不一样，却都被分在了格兰芬多。”  
　　  
　　“格兰芬多？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“是的，连我爸妈也是这个学院的，我猜我是没得选了。”他沮丧地说。  
　　  
　　“想想也许你会被哥哥们罩着，谁也不敢欺负你，这不是很好吗？”哈莉笑着说。  
　　  
　　“谁知道，也许我会变成弗雷德和乔治专门欺负的对象呢。”他嘟哝着说，表情还是不大好。  
　　  
　　“唔……不过这也没什么大不了的，你的两个哥哥不是对你很好吗？”哈莉想，了不起只是兄弟间沟通感情的方式，男孩子们都这样，一会儿打成一团，第二天又聚在一起玩。  
　　  
　　“希望如此，反正哪个学员都好，不要是斯莱特林就行。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“听说那是一个专门出黑巫师的学院……那、那个人也是这个学院出身的。”罗恩吞吞吐吐地说，一边谨慎地打量着四周，好像那个人会随时出现在他身边一样。  
　　  
　　“伏地魔？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“……对。”罗恩无力地答道。  
　　  
　　“你说得我越来越想立刻到达霍格沃兹去见识见识了，”哈莉说，“我们是不是应该先穿上巫师袍？”  
　　  
　　“对，”罗恩点点头，没有挪动身体。  
　　  
　　“那你就在这里换，我去里面的洗手间。”哈莉说，转头向洗手间走去。  
　　  
　　过了一会儿，罗恩听到她在那边喊：“罗恩，你换好了吗？”  
　　  
　　“换好了。”罗恩说。  
　　  
　　“那就好。”她嘟哝着，从里面走出来，“罗恩，洗手间的门坏了，我打不开——我想我只能在这儿换了，可惜包厢的门也锁不上，你能替我在外面看一会吗，我换号了再叫你。”  
　　  
　　“可以。”罗恩说，“那我出去了。”  
　　  
　　他走到包厢外面，替她拉上了门，挺直了腰，感觉自己像一个骑士：在大难不死的女孩换衣服的时候替她看守城堡。  
　　  
　　里头传来窸窸窣窣的声音，但愿这个伟大的女孩懂得怎么换巫师袍子。  
　　  
　　就在这时，有三个人朝这边走来，一个是淡金头发的小白脸，另外两个高高壮壮、长相难看，好像两个保镖似的，跟着那个小白脸。  
　　  
　　他们的速度很快，罗恩还没判断出他们是不是想进入这个包厢，淡金头发的男孩已经拉住了门把手，罗恩立刻挡在了包厢的门前：“闲人免进。”  
　　  
　　对方显然很不耐烦：“克拉布、高尔，把这个韦斯莱家的穷鬼给我拉开。”  
　　  
　　那两个人立刻拉住了罗恩，罗恩大叫：“快停下，哈莉她在里面……”  
　　  
　　来不及了，小白脸带着傲慢的笑容，“喀啦”一声，打开了包厢的门。  
　　  
　　一个白皙的身体在他眼前一闪而过，紧接着他听到一些食物被压碎的脆响，再后来他看到座位后面仅仅露出一个黑发覆盖的头，她鼻梁上的眼镜不见了，翠绿色的眼睛无遮无掩却又迷茫地、没有焦距地瞪视着这边。  
　　  
　　“谁？”她问。  
　　  
　　愣神了片刻之后，他迅速关上了门：“对不起，波特小姐。”  
　　  
　　一丝可疑的热度从脚底袭向他的脸：天呐，自己竟然看到了大难不死的女孩的——同时他感到克拉布、高尔，还有那个韦斯莱家的红发小雀斑全都目瞪口呆地看着自己——  
　　  
　　他敢肯定，他们也看见了她的——  
　　  
　　刚才他们肯定目瞪口呆地看着她，现在他们的眼神却全都聚焦在自己身上。  
　　  
　　他咳了两声，试图驱赶这可怕的沉默，但好像气氛更加尴尬了。  
　　  
　　“所以马尔福——”克拉布犹豫地说，“刚才那就是大难不死的女孩的裸……”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，克拉布。”马尔福终于找回了自己的声音，“忘掉你刚才看到的一切！”  
　　  
　　“……哦，好的，马尔福。”克拉布小声说，虽然马尔福身体不如他强壮，但论脑子他还是承认是马尔福比较好。  
　　  
　　然后呢，现在该干些什么？脑子好的马尔福心想，本来他是来找哈莉波特结盟的——假如她就是那个哈莉波特，那么作为马尔福家族的一员，他有责任让她不要落到某些家族的手中，比如现在还在克拉布和高尔手里不停挣扎的韦斯莱红毛家族。  
　　  
　　他厌恶地看了罗恩一眼，如果他刚才来得及阻止自己，自己怎么会陷入这么尴尬的境地？所以都是他的错，也许他该给他一点教训尝尝，顺便让里面的波特小姐知道，谁更适合做她的骑士。  
　　  
　　但现在他在哈莉波特面前的形象——可能是一个偷窥狂。  
　　  
　　而且如果这件事传出的话，那马尔福家族的脸面——  
　　  
　　“我们现在还要跟哈莉波特结盟吗？”克尔小声说，“也许她能理解这只是一个意外……”  
　　  
　　“喀啦”一声，包厢的门被打开了，哈莉双手抱在胸前——显然她已经换好了袍子，也戴上了眼镜，脸上还带着红晕，不知道是因为害羞还是气愤留下来的。  
　　  
　　“你们有事吗？”她说。  
　　  
　　真不是个良好的开端，马尔福想，示意克拉布和高尔放开罗恩。然后他努力忘记刚才令人尴尬的一幕，走进车厢，在离哈莉还有一段距离的时候停了下来，彬彬有礼地道：  
　　  
　　“波特小姐，你很快就会发现，这个韦斯莱家族在魔法界是低等的，他们孩子多得都养不起了，而有些巫师家庭要比这样的家庭好许多，我想作为一个高贵的女士，你不会想跟另类的人交朋友吧。在这一点上我能帮你。”  
　　  
　　“我想我自己能分辨出谁是另类，多谢了。”哈莉别有深意地看了马尔福一眼，“起码罗恩没有在我换衣服的时候闯进来。”  
　　  
　　马尔福苍白的脸上泛起了红晕：“那只是个意外，波特小姐，我猜你不会因为这一点过失就对我有偏见。”  
　　  
　　“马尔福先生，难道你那高贵的家族没有教过你，在进关着的门之前，应该轻不重地敲门，三下一个节拍，等我说‘请进’之后，再轻轻地把门打开吗？”哈莉不无讽刺地说。  
　　  
　　“多谢你的指点，波特小姐。不过我想，如果我是你，我会特别的小心，像你这样和不三不四的人混在一起，比如上次的海格，现在的韦斯莱，也许你会走上你父母的老路——别生气，波特小姐，这只是我出于礼貌对女士的规劝，你大可不必这样怒视着我。”马尔福满吞吞地说，让人很想打他一顿。  
　　  
　　“你再说一遍。”罗恩气得脸涨得通红，他站在了哈莉的身边。  
　　  
　　“怎么，”马尔福懒洋洋地说，“你想和我打架吗？我猜你一个魔咒都不会，论力气你也不是克拉布和高尔的对手。”  
　　  
　　“所以你们打算一直在这里？”哈莉不耐烦地问。  
　　  
　　“怎么，难道我们不是客人吗？尊敬的波特小姐不愿意招待我们一下吗？”马尔福厚着脸皮说，既然她不愿意给他面子，那也要让她尝尝马尔福家族的厉害。  
　　  
　　哈莉的眼里闪过厌恶的光，这个马尔福简直比达力讨厌多了。  
　　  
　　“我们把东西都吃光了，不过你们这里好像还有很多吃的嘛……”他慢吞吞地说着，看向座位上堆放的食物，这些食物大多被压扁了，有些还掉到了地上。  
　　  
　　他想起刚才那些脆响——是的，他知道这都是谁的身体压扁的，很白皙，有些瘦弱，腿却很结实……  
　　  
　　停下，别想了，马尔福。他懊恼地想着，看着高尔从他身后挤过来，手向一只巧克力蛙伸过去，还没碰到，就发出一声惊天动地的惨叫。  
　　  
　　老鼠斑斑吊在他的手指上，尖利的小牙深深地咬进了高尔的肉里，他一边叫着，一边不停地挥手，想把它甩出去。  
　　  
　　也许该撤退了，马尔福想，今天真是糟糕透了。  
　　  
　　等高尔把那该死的老鼠甩掉之后，马尔福赶紧带着他们跑了。  
　　  
　　他们刚跑出去，赫敏·格兰杰就进来了。  
　　  
　　“出什么事了”她看着撒满一地的糖果问，“你们打架了？我们还没到地方，你们就惹出麻烦来了!”  
　　  
　　罗恩提着斑斑的尾巴，把它从地上捡起来：“斑斑干了一架，我们可没有，再说，哈莉可是个女孩子，怎么会跟马尔福干架？”  
　　  
　　“我喜欢打架，罗恩。”哈莉说，“以前我用牙齿和指甲，以后就用魔杖，要是允许的话，没准我能给刚才那个马尔福一个魔咒……”


	6. Chapter 6

罗恩呆住了，赫敏却笑了起来：“好样的，真不愧是大难不死的女孩，不过我想学校不会允许的。”   
　　  
　　他们还要交谈下去，但是列车已经到站了。  
　　  
　　他们一起下了火车，听见海格在那里召集一年级新生，就走了过去。海格见新生都到齐了，便带着他们走过陡峭的小路，乘船过了一片黑色的湖泊，湖泊的对面就是一座巨大的城堡。  
　　  
　　幸运的是，下船的时候，纳威终于在空船里找着了他的蟾蜍。  
　　  
　　最后，他们到达了城堡阴影下的一处平坦潮湿的草地，所有人齐聚在一扇巨大的橡木门前。  
　　  
　　海格在大门上敲了三下，大门立刻洞开。一个身穿翠绿色长袍的高个儿黑发女巫站在大门前。她神情严肃，哈莉首先想到的是一个级  
　　  
　　新生，麦格教授。“海格说。  
　　  
　　”谢谢你，海格。到这里就交给我来接走。“   
　　  
　　麦格把他们带到了大厅另一头的一间很小的空屋 ，给他们介绍了即将开始的分院仪式和学院杯的事儿，最后她让大家整理仪容，以便让大家更好地迎接分院仪式。  
　　  
　　说完她就走了，留下一群新生面面相觑。  
　　  
　　过了一会儿她终于回来了，让所有人排成了单行，鱼贯进入礼堂。  
　　  
　　礼堂是如此地富丽堂皇，哈莉从未想过，霍格沃兹竟是这样的富裕，紧接着她就看到了那顶分院帽。  
　　  
　　她认识的人里，第一个上去的是赫敏，她被分在了格兰芬多。  
　　  
　　第二个就是那个该死的马尔福，他果然被分到了斯莱特林。伏地魔就读过的学院，哈莉想，这一定是个阴险的学院，但为什么霍格沃兹这样的学校里，会允许一个阴险的学院存在呢？它的创始人是什么样的人？  
　　  
　　许多问题在困惑着她，接着她被叫到了名字：  
　　  
　　“哈莉波特！”  
　　  
　　她站起身来，注意到大厅里的人都在看她。  
　　  
　　她顾不得这么多，赶紧坐上去，让分院帽扣在自己的头上。  
　　  
　　分院帽犹豫了很久，在哈莉内心强烈不愿去斯莱特林的念头下，它把她分到了格兰芬多：  
　　  
　　“格兰芬多！”   
　　  
　　格兰芬多学院爆发出一阵强烈的欢呼声，她小跑着走向格兰芬多那一桌，坐在赫敏的身边级长珀西鼓着掌，伸出手来跟她握住：“太好了，波特小姐！”   
　　  
　　韦斯莱家的孪生兄弟吹着口哨：“我们有波特了！我们有波特了！”   
　　  
　　弗雷德忽然停下来问乔治：‘对了，你猜她会去打魁地奇吗？’   
　　  
　　乔治摸了摸下巴：“她戴着眼镜，弗雷德，我猜她应该是个热爱学习的人。“   
　　  
　　哈莉在他们身旁把这话全都听了进去，在听到乔治最后那句话的时候，她忍不住笑了笑。  
　　  
　　”怎么，你不热爱学习吗？”赫敏问。  
　　  
　　‘比起学习，也许有更有趣的事儿。’哈莉说，“比如说 地奇什么的，我上次听海格说起这个，好像挺有趣的，如果有机会，我很想试试。” “   
　　  
　　真的吗，哈莉，我听说魁地奇比赛是不分男女的，如果你真的想......“   
　　  
　　这时罗恩坐在了椅子上，哈莉拍了拍赫敏的手，示意她的分院帽的判断。  
　　  
　　”格兰芬多！“   
　　  
　　罗恩跑下来，一下子瘫倒在哈莉身旁的座位上。  
　　  
　　“太好了，罗恩，我们可以一起玩了。”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“罗恩，太好！”珀西大声说。  
　　  
　　“......是的的“赫敏最后说。  
　　  
　　弗雷德看了看罗恩，又拍了拍乔治，让他注意到罗恩哈莉赫敏三个人坐在一块：“乔治，我们的罗恩为什么只跟女孩玩？”  
　　  
　　“我想跟谁玩就跟谁玩。”罗恩有些生气地说。  
　　  
　　他看起来还想说点什么，但他面前的盘子里忽然冒出了许多丰盛的食物-他跟身边的哈莉一样，目瞪口呆地看着这一切。  
　　  
　　他注意到哈莉每样都往餐盘里拿了一点儿，最后餐盘里的食物堆得快要塌下来了，然后哈莉速度奇快地把它们全都消灭在了嘴里。  
　　  
　　罗恩瞪着双眼：“哈莉，你在家的时候也是这么吃的吗？”   
　　  
　　“没有......除了达力表哥会偶尔给我送一些吃的之外，我还没有敞开肚皮吃饱过，”哈莉一边又往餐盘里拿东西，一边说，‘尤其是这么好吃的东西。’   
　　  
　　罗恩眼睁睁地看着她又拿了一整盘食物大嚼起来，过了一会儿她才发现他在看她。  
　　  
　　“你不吃吗，罗恩？”她嘴里含着食物，含糊地说。  
　　  
　　“我只是......”没有见过这么能吃的女生。他把后面这半句话吞了下去，开始往自己的餐盘里放食物。  
　　  
　　一些幽 坐在他们身边，开始和他们攀谈起来，在聊天的过程中，哈莉认识不少人。  
　　  
　　等到饭后甜点上来，哈莉又拿了块糖浆水果馅饼，听大家开始讨论各自的家庭。  
　　  
　　听了一会儿之后，她把头转向赫敏，赫敏正在和珀西议论变形术，这让她多少有点头大-是的，巫师家庭出身的孩子多多少少在家的时候就已经开始接触魔法了，唯一麻瓜家庭出身的赫敏显然够聪明，她是怎么说的来着？背会了所有的课本，并且现在还在和级长讨论难度很高的变形术！  
　　  
　　哈莉现在唯一的希望就是，自己最好不是倒数第一。  
　　  
　　她忧心地看了看主宾席。海格正举杯狂饮。麦格教授在跟邓布利多教授说着什么。头上裹着可笑的围巾的奇洛教授正在跟一位一头油腻黑发，鹰钩鼻，皮肤蜡黄的老师说话。  
　　  
　　事情发生在一瞬间鹰钩鼻老师的视线越过奇洛教授的围巾直视哈莉的眼睛-   
　　  
　　。碧绿的，湖水一样清澈的眼睛  
　　  
　　。眼睛外面，波特罩着家族特有的圆眼镜  
　　  
　　还有那一头该死的波特黑发。  
　　  
　　但她的脸还有那双眼睛-   
　　  
　　。钩鹰鼻老师迅速别过了脸  
　　  
　　但就在他们视线相交的一瞬间，哈莉感到她前额上的那道伤疤一阵灼痛。  
　　  
　　“哎呀！”她用一只手捂住了前额。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”珀西关切地问。  
　　  
　　但疼痛很快就消失了，她看了一眼那个鹰钩鼻老师，发现他没有再见她了。  
　　  
　　“没什么，”哈莉犹疑地回答，“跟奇洛教授讲话的那位老师是谁”她回想起他刚才的眼神，那眼神恨复杂，好像是在恨她，又好像是在 -   
　　  
　　她形容不出。  
　　  
　　“那是斯内普教授，教魔药学，他对黑魔法可是大大在行。”   
　　  
　　哈莉又注视了斯内普片刻，但她发现，对方虽然也朝学生这边看了几眼，但好像很刻意地 绕过了她。  
　　  
　　刚才可能是个错觉，哈莉想，但伤疤似乎还在隐隐作痛，她伸手拿了一块黑森林蛋糕-据说甜食能够医治伤痛-所以她一直吃着，直到所有甜点在餐盘里消失。  
　　  
　　最后邓布利多宣布了各种各样的注意事项，哈莉听着，困倦地打了个呵欠。  
　　  
　　“该走了，哈莉。”罗恩小声地叫醒她。  
　　  
　　哈莉摇摇晃晃地站了起来，罗恩的样子像是想扶着她，但周围很多人都看着他们，他有点畏缩，最后是赫敏搀住了她。  
　　  
　　“可能我吃多了酒浸果酱布丁，”哈莉努力眨了眨眼，发现周围全都是格兰芬多的一年级新生，‘我的头有点晕乎乎的。’  
　　  
　　“当然了，你一直在吃个不停。”赫敏说，  
　　  
　　“所以我说，出名不是一件好事。”哈莉说，“如果我不出名，就算吃得再多，也没人在在乎。”   
　　  
　　她使劲控制着打滑的腿，忽然她好像踩到了什么，一个踉跄向罗恩扑去，同时带倒了扶着她的赫敏，三个人乒乓球地地从楼梯上滚了下去。  
　　  
　　“皮皮鬼十分！”一个尖利的声音叫道。接着噗的一声，突然冒出一个小矮人，一对邪恶的黑眼睛，一张大嘴，盘腿在半空中飘荡着，格格地奸笑着。  
　　  
　　哈莉皱着眉头，感觉头更疼了。  
　　  
　　其他新生赶紧冲过去把他们扶起来，珀西站在一边对大吼：“走开，皮皮鬼，不然我去告诉血人巴罗，我可不是开玩笑！“你  
　　  
　　皮  
　　  
　　应当对皮皮鬼有所防备。”珀西说。  
　　  
　　走廊尽头挂着一幅肖像，肖像上是一个非常富态的穿着一身 粉色衣服的女人。  
　　  
　　“口令”她问。  
　　  
　　“龙渣。”珀西说。只见这幅画摇摇晃晃地朝前移去，露出墙上的一个圆形洞口。他们都从墙洞里爬了过去，之后，他们就发现已经来到格兰芬多的公共休息室了。  
　　  
　　珀西指引姑娘们进一扇门，去往她们的寝室，带着男生走进另一道门，罗恩冲哈莉摆了摆手，哈莉回给他一个微笑。  
　　  
　　她们找到了自己的铺位-现在这里住着四个女孩，哈莉，赫敏，文德拉状语从句：帕瓦蒂  
　　  
　　拉文德的英文个开朗的女孩，一进门就开始呱拉个不停，抛出一堆问题，当然这些问题都是针对哈莉的。  
　　  
　　“哈莉，你就是那个哈莉吗？”   
　　  
　　“是的，就是那个。”哈莉换好了睡衣，拉文德的声音头疼欲裂。  
　　  
　　“哇哦 - ”拉文德拖长了声音，“你真的打败他了？”


	7. 斯内普教授

“我不记得了，拉文德，毕竟那个时候我太小了。”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“那我能摸摸你的伤疤吗？”拉文德不等她同意，跳下床来到哈莉的床前，满脸期待地看着哈莉。  
　　  
　　“这又不是魁地奇杯，”哈莉嘟哝着，伸出头让拉文德掀开她的头发，摸了摸她的额头，希望拉文德的好奇心能够到此为止，让她能马上瘫在床上睡觉。  
　　  
　　“……对了，哈莉，听说今天在火车上的时候，那个斯莱特林男孩好像叫马尔福的，他是不是跑去你的包厢偷看你换衣服？”拉文德忽然问。  
　　  
　　哈莉吓得睡意全无：“谁跟你说的，拉文德？”她确实不在乎马尔福的声誉，但不能不在乎自己的。  
　　  
　　当时只有他们五个人，罗恩整天跟自己在一起，没有机会散布这件事，难道会是马尔福说出去的？  
　　  
　　这不可能，他整天嘴里念叨着高贵、家族，怎么会把这种可能有损他自己声誉的事讲出去？  
　　  
　　难道是他那两个傻里傻气的跟班说的？  
　　  
　　“真没想到他看起来相貌堂堂，居然会做出这种事。”拉文德继续说，“帕瓦蒂，你怎么看？”  
　　  
　　“我没看出来他相貌堂堂，拉文德。”帕瓦蒂说，“老实说，他就算不偷看哈莉换衣服，我也觉得他——就是一个小混球。”  
　　  
　　“说得对极了，”哈莉赞同地道，“不过他没有偷看——我是说，以他的——”  
　　  
　　“别骗我们了，哈莉，”拉文德打断她，“我知道作为大难不死的女孩，你承受了很多压力，我理解你不想承认这件事，但这件事是那个马尔福的错，你难道想就这样算了？”  
　　  
　　能不能不再纠缠这件事了？哈莉想，但她们在同一间寝室，今天不说的话，也总会留到明天——  
　　  
　　但现在她的头很疼，也许她们应该等她找到一个好借口的时候再谈。  
　　  
　　“啪”，一直没有发出动静的赫敏猛地合上了书：“我要睡觉了，你们为什么不等明天再讨论这件事？”  
　　  
　　她真是个天使，哈莉想。  
　　  
　　“我赞同，刚才我就一直头疼来着，明天再说吧。”哈莉说，她拉上了床帘，几乎是挨上枕头的一瞬间，她就睡着了。  
　　  
　　“就在那边，快看。”  
　　“哪边”  
　　“在那个棕色蓬头大门牙女生的旁边。”  
　　“那个戴眼镜的？”  
　　“你看见她的脸了吗？”  
　　“看见她那道伤疤了吗？真可惜，那样的女孩子额头却有一道伤疤……”  
　　“你们不知道这样背后说别人的坏话是不对的吗？”赫敏生气地说，“别理她们，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　“你阻止不了他们。”哈莉说，从她到学校的第二天开始，学生们在教室外边排着长队，个个踮着脚尖，想一睹她的真面目。在走廊里，他们从他身边走过去，又折回来，死死地盯着她看。  
　　  
　　“但是谢谢你，赫敏，”哈莉说，努力地想找出到教室的路。  
　　  
　　霍格沃茨的楼梯和门是那么混乱，加上一群乱糟糟爱恶作剧的幽灵们，更别说管理员费尔奇和那只经常在走廊里巡逻的猫——洛丽丝夫人了，他们都把哈莉折磨得够呛，。  
　　  
　　还有那些难学的课程——草药学、魔法使、魔咒、变形术、黑魔法防御术等等等等，唯一让哈莉感到安慰的是，并不是所有人都像赫敏那样精通这些，而且她还可以在赫敏那里得到帮助，足够应付了。  
　　  
　　好在还有赫敏，哈莉想，那些通往教室的路也是她找到的。  
　　  
　　星期五的早上，她们终于在早饭的时候遇到罗恩了。  
　　  
　　罗恩坐到她们身边：“嗨，你们好。”  
　　  
　　“之前早饭的时候你都去哪儿了，罗恩？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“啊……嗯，我——”罗恩吞吞吐吐地说，半天没有说到要点。  
　　  
　　“该不会是没找到路吧，罗恩。”赫敏永远是那么一针见血。  
　　  
　　罗恩的脸迅速涨红，哈莉不希望他们两个闹僵，赶紧说：“对了，罗恩，我看你好像有话要对我们说？”  
　　  
　　“哦……当然，”罗恩清了清嗓子，“你们知道吧，今天我们要跟斯莱特林的学生一起上两节魔药课。斯内普是斯莱特林学院的院长，都说他偏向自己的学生，而且还有马尔福和他的两个小跟班，我老觉得他们想对你干点什么，哈莉——”  
　　  
　　哈莉叹了口气：“真希望麦格教授也能偏向我们。”  
　　  
　　这时，许多猫头鹰忽然飞进了礼堂给学生们送信，哈莉的猫头鹰海德薇也给她带了一封，是海格寄来的，让她课后去找他喝茶。  
　　  
　　——好吧，在很可能令人厌烦的魔药课之后，起码还有一个朋友在等着她。  
　　  
　　魔药课是在一间地下教室里上课。这里要比上边城堡主楼阴冷，沿墙摆放着玻璃罐，里面浸泡的动物标本更令你瑟瑟发抖。  
　　  
　　斯内普和弗立维一样，一上课就拿起名册，点到哈莉的时候，他停下来小声说：  
　　  
　　“哦，是的，”他小声说，“哈莉·波特，这是我们新来的——鼎鼎大名的人物啊。”  
　　  
　　德拉科·马尔福和他的朋友克拉布和高尔用手捂着嘴哧哧地笑起来。  
　　  
　　哈莉回头给了他一个厌恶的目光，她想着待会怎么把他扯到一个空教室里，审问他是不是把他自己做的蠢事泄露给了别人。  
　　  
　　“波特小姐！”斯内普突然说，“如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么”  
　　  
　　什么草根粉末放到什么溶液里？哈莉看了一眼罗恩，他出身于巫师世家，也许他知道？但令她失望的是，罗恩也跟她一样怔住了，但赫敏的手臂却高高地举到空中。  
　　  
　　哈莉求助地看了一眼赫敏，  
　　  
　　赫敏刚想张口说些什么，但斯内普那冰冷的眼神看了她一眼，她什么也不敢说了。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，先生。”哈莉只好说。  
　　  
　　身后的马尔福又发出一阵嘲笑，哈莉极力控制着愤怒和尴尬，浑身都有些颤抖，但她的目光毫不示弱地看着斯内普。  
　　  
　　她只是个刚入学的学生，不知道难道不正常吗？也许正如罗恩所说，斯内普就是想找格兰芬多的茬。  
　　  
　　“啧，啧——看来名气并不能代表一切。”斯内普轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，有意不去理会赫敏高举的手臂：  
　　  
　　“你在开学前一本书也没有翻过吗，波特小姐？”  
　　  
　　“我确实把所有的书都翻过了，先生。”哈莉说，“但显然我没办法在一个暑假把《千种神奇药草及蕈类》都背下来。”  
　　  
　　“伶牙俐齿。”斯内普说，“让我们再试一次吧。波特小姐，如果我要你去给我找一块粪石，你会到哪里去找”  
　　  
　　赫敏尽量在不离开座位的情况下，把手举得老高，  
　　  
　　哈莉却根本不知道粪石是什么。她尽量不去看马尔福、克拉布和高尔，他们三人笑得浑身发颤。  
　　  
　　“粪石是什么？”她盯着斯内普的眼睛问。  
　　  
　　在她的目光转过来时，斯内普像是被雷击中了一样，连忙撇开了脸。  
　　  
　　好极了，跟那时候一样，哈莉自嘲地想，她的魔药老师连正眼也不愿意瞧她。  
　　  
　　“‘粪石’是一种神奇的魔药，可以解所有的毒。”忽然斯内普说，听起来像是在解答她的问题。  
　　  
　　哈莉松了一口气，但显然她高兴得太早了——  
　　  
　　“那你觉得我们会在哪里找到它呢？波特小姐？”他不依不饶地问道，没有理会赫敏颤抖的手臂。  
　　  
　　“哦，斯内普教授，”哈莉终于忍不住开口，“也许我们可以在魔药课老师的抽屉里找到它。”  
　　  
　　说完这句，她几乎是立刻后悔了，她听到教室里的其他人都倒抽了一口凉气，没人敢在哪个教授的课上给教授难堪，更别提挑战斯莱特林的院长斯内普了，他可是出了名的不好说话，尤其是对格兰芬多。  
　　  
　　“她、她是无心的，教授。”罗恩大着胆子说，生怕斯内普为难哈莉。  
　　  
　　“你以为我会干什么，韦斯莱骑士？”斯内普对罗恩怒喝道。  
　　  
　　“如果把你这份伶牙俐齿用在功课上，我想你就不会像今天这么难堪了，波特小姐。”斯内普顿了一顿，“我不管你其他科目的功课怎么样，但是我这门课，期末考试你要拿到O才能过关，不然的话，我向你保证你无法升学。”  
　　  
　　他那黑眼睛里射出两道严厉的光，哈莉无惧地看着他：“我会拿到O的，斯内普教授。”  
　　  
　　斯内普再一次撇开眼，哈莉捕捉到他的眼神里又一次带有除了仇恨以外别的东西，但那到底是什么，她还是无法确定。  
　　  
　　但斯内普不喜欢她，这一点她还是知道的。  
　　  
　　“这是不公平的，教授——”罗恩说，哈莉觉得他真是一个勇气十足的人。  
　　  
　　斯内普像是找到了发泄点：“你只要拿到A就可以了，韦斯莱先生。虽然我很不喜欢你这种笨蛋傻瓜，但我对你们的要求也不高。不过韦斯莱，请你离你的女同学远一点儿，我猜不管怎么样，你也应该注意到自己是个男孩——而且由于你顶撞我两次，格兰芬多扣十分！”  
　　  
　　魔药课继续上了下去，两人一组调制着药水——但格兰芬多的学生们的处境并没有改善。几乎所有的学生都挨过批评，只有马尔福幸免，看来他是斯内普偏爱的学生。  
　　  
　　忽然，地下教室里突然冒出一股酸性的绿色浓烟，传来一阵很响的嘶嘶声。纳威不知怎的让坩埚里的药水泼到了石板地上，他浑身浸透了药水，这时他胳膊和腿上到处是红肿的疖子，痛得他哇哇乱叫。  
　　  
　　“白痴!”斯内普咆哮起来，挥起魔杖将泼在地上的药水一扫而光。  
　　  
　　“把他送到上面的医院去。”斯内普对西莫厉声说。接着他在哈莉和赫敏身边转来转去，她们俩正好挨着纳威操作。  
　　  
　　“波特小姐，你为什么不告诉他不要加进豪猪刺呢你以为他出了错就显出你好吗”斯内普厉声说。  
　　  
　　这也太不公平了，哈莉正要开口辩解，罗恩在坩埚后边用羽毛笔戳了戳她。  
　　  
　　“别胡来，”他小声说，“听说斯内普特别不讲理。”  
　　  
　　但哈莉显然没听进去：“我在专心调制我和赫敏的药水，没有关注到隔壁桌子的动静。”  
　　  
　　还从没有学生敢这么挑衅他，斯内普怒气冲冲地转过头——又一次地，他看见哈莉那绿色眼睛里同样的倔强，并且显而易见地压抑着怒火，跟前几次都不一样。  
　　  
　　他感到自己的心脏被什么东西猛然击中了，一些被压制已久的记忆又一次像潮水一般冲刷着他的大脑，眼前这个姓波特的女学生令他感到了痛苦——这个波特和过去那个他痛恨的波特一样骄傲跋扈不肯低头，就像他们头上同样倔强的黑发一样。  
　　  
　　但她的脸轮廓是那么柔和，和该死的波特一点儿都不一样，却非常地像……  
　　  
　　他闭了闭眼睛，强迫自己从回忆中苏醒过来。  
　　  
　　“好吧，哈莉小姐，我接受你的解释。”他转过身去，背对着他们，假装没听见下面的窃窃私语，所有人都在好奇为什么一向偏心的斯内普教授竟然那么简单就放过了爱顶嘴的哈莉波特小姐。


	8. 该死的马尔福（1）

终于所有人都调制好了魔药，斯内普的脸还是那么阴沉，他慢吞吞地，在教室里转来转去，检查所有人的魔药，并且毫不吝啬地从嘴里喷出各种各样的讽刺和挑剔。  
　　  
　　最后他来到哈莉身边，看了看她做的。  
　　  
　　“波特小姐，以你这种程度，期末考试的时候想得O恐怕是很难的，你上课的时候都好好听讲了吗？”  
　　  
　　他有点控制不住了自己了，斯内普想，他发誓他刚才想悄悄地绕过去，远离这个波特和某个人的共同体——这个爱与恨的强力结合。  
　　  
　　但看了一眼她的坩埚，他的愤怒又回来了，果然，这是个波特，他心想。  
　　  
　　波特们的魔药水平总是这样差，他们更善于飞行，但不善于配制魔药。虽然她是个女孩子，但仍然是个波特。  
　　  
　　这种想法让他的胸腔涨得发疼，好像有什么东西要破壁而出一样，所以他没能控制住自己，对着那头黑发开了口。  
　　  
　　哈莉抬起了头，那双绿眸中流露出无辜的神色，像两汪泛起涟漪的湖水，令人迷醉，斯内普顿时有点恍神。  
　　  
　　但是她的魔力只维持了一瞬间，片刻之后，哈莉抬起头四处张望，她觉得她调配的还可以，尤其在赫敏的指导下，她们比附近的学生做得好多了——为什么这个教授总是针对自己？  
　　  
　　斯内普看她小心地朝四周打量，又把不满的目光投射到自己身上，心中的怒火进一步扩大，但他勉强压抑住：  
　　  
　　“波特小姐，也许你不明白，为什么我对你的要求这么高，你要知道——你了不起的母亲在魔药上非常有天赋，我希望你能像她一样，而不是跟这样的——”  
　　  
　　他指向罗恩，后者吓得缩在了角落里，不知道自己哪里又惹到他了。  
　　  
　　“跟这样的粗鲁无礼的学生混在一起，知道了吗？”  
　　  
　　你才是粗鲁无礼，哈莉想，但为了不替罗恩惹麻烦，她没有点头，也没有再顶撞他了。  
　　  
　　下课后，他们顺着台阶爬出地下教室，罗恩情绪低落，哈莉也很不高兴，她敢打赌，这绝对只是个开始。  
　　  
　　“被你说中了，罗恩。”哈莉大力地叹了口气，“他真是个不可理喻的人。”  
　　  
　　“你能想象吗，哈莉，他也经常扣弗雷德和乔治的分，但那经常只是一分或者两分，他居然一次课就给我扣了十分！”  
　　  
　　“这都要怪你太过冲动，你们就不能稍微忍一会儿吗？再这样下去，格兰芬多的分都要被你们扣光了。”赫敏从后面追上了，对他们两个很不满。  
　　  
　　“——好了，我现在要去海格那里，你们谁陪我过去？”哈莉岔开了话题，因为她发现赫敏和罗恩就快又吵起来了。  
　　  
　　“我去。”罗恩自告奋勇地说。  
　　  
　　两人便穿过城堡向海格的住处走去。海格住在禁林边缘的一间小木屋里，哈莉敲了门。  
　　、  
　　海格把门开了一道缝，露出他满是胡须的大脸。  
　　  
　　“等一等。”他说，“往后退，牙牙。”海格把他们俩让了进去，一边拼命抓住一只庞大的黑色猎狗的项圈。  
　　  
　　“这是罗恩。”哈莉介绍道。  
　　  
　　“哦，又一个韦斯莱家的小兄弟。”海格盯着罗恩脸上的雀斑，“为了为了把这对孪生兄弟赶出禁林，我几乎耗费了大半辈子的精力。”  
　　  
　　哈莉忍不住笑起来，这时，她在茶壶暖罩下发现了一张小纸片，那是从《预言家日报》上剪下来的一段报道。  
　　  
　　上面写着对七月三十一日古灵阁非法闯入事件的调查继续进行，上面强调说，未被盗走任何东西。被闯入者搜索过的地下金库事实上已于当日早些时候提取一空。  
　　  
　　“海格!”哈莉说，“古灵阁闯入事件发生的那一天正好是我的生日。很可能事情发生的时候我们正好也在那里!”  
　　  
　　海格哼了一声，递给哈莉一块岩皮饼，哈莉敢肯定，他在回避她的目光。  
　　  
　　“早已提取一空”，哈莉想到，那天海格拿走了金库里唯一的一个小包，就是这样闯入者才什么都没得到吗？  
　　  
　　她脑袋里有无数问题，但显然海格不愿意告诉她，后来他们只好回去了。  
　　  
　　在回去的路上，他们发现格兰芬多的公共休息室里贴出了一张启事，看了之后全都唉声叹气。星期四就要开始上飞行课了——格兰芬多的学生要和斯莱特林的学生一起上课。  
　　  
　　“真倒霉，”哈莉沮丧地说，“看来我要在马尔福面前出洋相了。”  
　　  
　　“不会的哈莉，”罗恩说，“马尔福天天自吹自擂，谁知道他说的是不是真的？”  
　　  
　　哈莉半信半疑地点点头，不过在飞行这件事上，没有人不自吹自擂，包括罗恩自己。  
　　  
　　只有赫敏和纳威两个还从没摸过扫帚。  
　　  
　　当然，哈莉自己也没摸过，连基础的飞行指导都没看过，至少赫敏天天在背诵这个，而纳威则全神贯注地听，只是他记性不好，听了也没记住什么。  
　　  
　　一天早上，纳威收到了他奶奶寄给他的记忆球。  
　　  
　　“这是什么？”哈莉好奇地问。  
　　  
　　“这是个记忆球，”纳威解释说，“它会告诉你是不是有什么事情你忘记做了。瞧，你把它紧紧捏住，像这样，如果它变红了——”记忆球突然红得发亮，“……你就是忘记什么事情了……”  
　　  
　　纳威拼命地回忆他忘记了什么，就在这时，德拉科·马尔福经过格兰芬多的餐桌，猛地将记忆球从他手里夺了过去。  
　　  
　　哈莉和罗恩同时站了起来，罗恩想和马尔福打一架，而哈莉更想在他的鼻孔里塞两根羽毛笔。  
　　  
　　这时麦格教授极快地出现了：“怎么回事？”  
　　  
　　“马尔福抢了我的记忆球，教授。”  
　　  
　　马尔福阴沉着脸，迅速地把记忆球扔回到桌上。  
　　  
　　“等着瞧。”他说完便匆匆溜走了，克拉布和高尔紧随其后。  
　　  
　　下午三点半，格兰芬多的所有新生学生匆匆走下台阶，来到门前的场地上，准备上他们的第一堂飞行课。斯莱特林的学生已经在那里了，还有二十把飞天扫帚整整齐齐地排放在地上。  
　　  
　　“好了，你们大家还等什么？”飞行老师霍琦厉声说道，“每个人都站到一把飞天扫帚旁边。快，快，抓紧时间。”  
　　  
　　“伸出右手，放在扫帚把上方，”霍琦女士在前面喊道，“然后说：‘起来！’”  
　　  
　　“起来！”每个人都喊道。  
　　  
　　哈莉的扫帚立刻就跳到了他手里，但这样听话的扫帚只有少数几把。  
　　  
　　接着，霍琦女士向他们示范怎样骑上扫帚而不从头上滑下来。接着她讲解怎么飞起来，刚一说完，纳威就紧张得提前飞了。  
　　  
　　然后他就狠狠地掉在了地上，缩成一团。  
　　  
　　霍琦女士俯身看着纳威，她的脸和纳威的一样惨白。  
　　  
　　“手腕断了。”哈莉听见她小声说，“好了，孩子——没事，你起来吧。”  
　　  
　　她转身望着班上其他同学。  
　　  
　　“我送这孩子去医院，你们谁都不许动！把飞天扫帚放回原处，不然的话，不等你们来得及说一句‘魁地奇’，就被赶出霍格沃茨大门了。走吧，亲爱的。”  
　　  
　　他们刚走得听不见了，马尔福就放声大笑起来：“你们看见他那副面孔了吗，那个傻大个？”  
　　  
　　其他斯莱特林的学生也随声附和。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈莉厉声说。上次的帐还没算，他居然敢这样嘲笑纳威！  
　　  
　　“嗬，护着隆巴顿？”潘西·帕金森说，她是一个长相丑陋的斯莱特林女生，“没想到你居然会喜欢胖乎乎的小泪包，波特。”  
　　  
　　“滚开，你这只哈巴狗，我和马尔福的事轮不到你来管。”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　潘西没想到她竟然会这么说，愣了一下，正要回嘴，马尔福忽然发现了什么，冲过去抓起草地上的什么东西：“瞧我找到了什么？那个大傻瓜的记忆球！”  
　　  
　　他举起记忆球，它在阳光下闪闪发光。  
　　  
　　“拿过来，马尔福。”哈莉低声说，她的语气里含着某种权威性的东西，大家都停止了说话，注视着他们。  
　　  
　　马尔福朝她露出一个恶意挑衅的笑：“我想把它放在一个什么地方，让隆巴顿去捡——放在一棵树上——怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“拿过来！”哈莉大喊，可是马尔福已经跳上他的扫帚，起飞了。他悬浮在与一棵橡树的树梢平行的高度，大声叫道：“过来拿吧，波特！”  
　　  
　　“起来！”哈莉抓起他的扫帚。  
　　  
　　“不行！”赫敏喊道，“霍琦女士叫我们不要动——你会给我们大家带来麻烦的。”  
　　  
　　哈莉没有理她，血撞得她的耳膜轰轰直响——她要替纳威拿回记忆球，并且给这个自大的马尔福一个教训。  
　　  
　　她骑上飞天扫帚，用力蹬了一下地面，于是她升了上去，并意识到自己发现了一种可以无师自通的技能——飞行是这么容易，这么美妙。  
　　  
　　她把飞天扫帚又抬起了一些，让它飞得更高。她听见了地面上所有人的尖叫声和大喘气声。  
　　  
　　哈莉猛地把扫帚调转过来，对着空中的马尔福。马尔福显得大吃一惊，他那苍白的脸涨得通红，像是有些不知所措。  
　　  
　　“拿过来，”哈莉喊道，声音里带着不可抗拒的威严，“不然我就把你从扫帚上撞下去！”  
　　  
　　“哦，是吗？”马尔福说，他想发出嘲笑，但脸上的表情却很紧张。


	9. 该死的马尔福（2）

“这里可没有克拉布和高尔为你保驾，马尔福。”哈莉说，“而且这里视野很开阔，所有人都能看见这里发生了什么，你想像上次那样，编一些低级的故事让你的跟班四处传播，可没那么简单了！”  
　　  
　　“什么？”马尔福一脸迷惑的样子，“编什么故事？”  
　　  
　　“还能有什么事？你上次在火车上干的好事，为什么闹得尽人皆知？”哈莉想起后来拉文德她们每天都纠缠着她讲述细节，就十分火大。  
　　  
　　“哦……那件事啊……”马尔福的脸持续发红，“是什么让你觉得是我指使的？相信我，这件事对我来说一样是个困扰，但他们也许觉得，能看到大难不死的女孩的……是一件值得炫耀的事。”  
　　  
　　哈莉气得脸色发白，咬住了嘴唇来控制自己的怒火。  
　　  
　　马尔福从来没在她脸上看到这么“可爱”的表情，不知怎么，他想说一些话来缓和一下气氛：“听我说，波特小姐，这并不是什么大事——”  
　　  
　　“交出你手里的记忆球！”哈莉吼道，她将身体前倾，用双手紧紧抓住扫帚，于是扫帚就像标枪一样朝马尔福射去。马尔福勉强闪身躲过；哈莉又猛地调转回身，稳稳地抓住扫帚。下面有几个人在鼓掌。  
　　  
　　“马尔福，交出来！”哈莉喊道。  
　　  
　　马尔福真的生气了：“波特小姐，你真是不可理喻，为了那样一个人，跟我这样的纯血统作对——”  
　　  
　　“交出来。”哈莉一字一句地说。  
　　  
　　“给，看你能不能接住！”他大叫一声，把玻璃球高高地扔向空中，然后迅速朝地面降落。  
　　  
　　哈莉看见玻璃球仿佛是以慢动作升上了天空，随即开始坠落。她前倾着身体，把飞天扫帚指向下面——一眨眼的工夫，她就加速俯冲下去。最后在离地一英尺的高度接住了它，接着她及时把扫帚扳直，轻轻地倒在草地上，毫发无伤。  
　　  
　　“哈莉·波特！”麦格教授正向他们跑来。  
　　  
　　她的心突然往下一沉，想起了刚才霍琦教授的话，这下糟了。  
　　  
　　她从地上站起来，浑身发抖。  
　　  
　　“我在霍格沃茨这么多年——从来没有——你怎么敢——你会摔断脖子的——”麦格教授愤怒地说。  
　　  
　　“不是他的错，教授——”这是帕瓦蒂在替她求情。  
　　  
　　“住嘴，佩蒂尔小姐——”麦格教授依然愤怒。  
　　  
　　“可是马尔福——”  
　　  
　　“别说了，韦斯莱先生。好了，波特小姐，跟我来。”  
　　  
　　麦格教授大步朝城堡走去，哈莉机械地跟在后面。  
　　  
　　她离开时发觉克拉布和高尔脸上露出了得意的神情，马尔福双手抱胸站在那里，表情复杂。  
　　  
　　哈莉想说些什么为自己辩解，可她却一句话也说不出。  
　　  
　　前面传来麦格教授的声音：“……波特小姐，你喜欢魁地奇吗？”  
　　  
　　“喜欢，教授。”哈莉说，她当然喜欢魁地奇，但她不知道这和要开除她有什么关系，难道要像当初学校安排被开除了的海格在学校里做猎场看守一样，她还能在学校谋个球童的差使？  
　　  
　　“我说的不是坐在座位上看别人打魁地奇，而是亲自上场，波特小姐。”麦格教授解释说，“你知道，虽然魁地奇的赛场不排斥女性，但是很多女孩子对于对抗性强的运动总是很抗拒，她们愿意坐在赛场上为朋友加油，却不肯亲自上阵，即使她们拥有这项技能的天赋。”  
　　  
　　“我喜欢飞行，麦格教授。”哈莉说，“如果不喜欢，我刚才也不会……”  
　　  
　　她住了嘴，不愿意回首刚才的事。  
　　  
　　“很好，波特小姐。”麦格教授在一间教室外面停住脚步。她推开门，把头伸了进去。  
　　  
　　“对不起，弗立维教授，可以让伍德出来一会儿吗？”  
　　  
　　伍德？哈莉迷惑不解地想，难道是木头拐杖，她要用它来教训自己？  
　　  
　　谁知，伍德原来是一个人，一个五年级男生一脸茫然地走出弗立维的教室。  
　　  
　　“你们两个，跟我走。”麦格教授说，三个人一起在走廊里大步前进，伍德好奇地打量着哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉也打量着他。  
　　  
　　这是个身材高大又魁梧的男生，脸长得很清秀，深眼窝，眼神里带着困惑。  
　　  
　　哈莉的困惑不比他少，所以两个人面面相觑了一会儿，都把目光投向了麦格教授。  
　　  
　　“进去。”  
　　  
　　麦格教授指着一间教室叫他们进去，接着她把门重重地关上，转过身来，面对着他们两个。  
　　  
　　“波特小姐，这是奥利弗·伍德。伍德——我替你发现了一个找球手。”  
　　  
　　伍德脸上的表情从困惑转为喜悦，但他的眼神还是一直盯着哈莉，有点不敢置信。  
　　  
　　“你当真吗，教授？”  
　　  
　　“绝对当真。”麦格教授干脆地说，“这孩子是个天才。我从来没见过这样的事情。波特小姐，你是第一次骑飞天扫帚吗？”  
　　  
　　哈莉默默地点点头，一点儿也不明白是怎么回事，但看来她不会被开除了，这绝对是最值得庆幸的事。  
　　  
　　“她俯冲五十英尺，伸手抓住了一个记忆球，”麦格教授对伍德说，“一点儿皮肉划伤都没有，记忆球也毫发无损，即使是查理·韦斯莱也做不到这点。”  
　　  
　　伍德现在的表情，就好像他所有的梦想一下子全变成了现实。  
　　  
　　“看过魁地奇比赛吗，波特小姐？”他激动地问。  
　　  
　　“伍德是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长。”麦格教授解释说。  
　　  
　　哈莉困惑的表情一下子转为了然，不过她还是有些顾忌。  
　　  
　　“她的体型正适合当一个找球手，”伍德说着，在哈莉周围绕着圈子打量他，“轻盈——敏捷——我们必须给她弄一把像样的扫帚，教授——我看，就来一把光轮2000或横扫七星吧。”  
　　  
　　“女孩子也可以做找球手吗？”哈莉结结巴巴地问，她多少有些局促，“我是说，我以为……其他学院的魁地奇球队也有女性找球手吗？”  
　　  
　　“我刚才已经说过了，这只在于你自己愿不愿意，刚才伍德的话你也听见了吧，他打量你的身体是否适合做找球手的时候，可没在乎你的性别。”麦格教授说，“我要去跟邓布利多教授谈谈，看我们能不能破格使用一年级新生。确实，我们需要一支比去年更棒的魁地奇球队。上次比赛被斯莱特林队打得惨败，我几个星期都不敢和斯内普照面……”  
　　  
　　哈莉呼了口气，伍德在一旁看着她，又把她上下打量了一遍，说：“发挥出你的技术就好，波特小姐，如果我们不在乎录取一个一年级新生的话，又为什么要在乎录取的学生是男是女呢？不过魁地奇的训练是很艰苦的，只要你能撑得下来，什么都不是问题。”  
　　  
　　“别浪费你的天赋，波特小姐，我希望听到你坚持刻苦锻炼的消息，不然我就改变主意，要惩罚你了。”麦格教授从眼镜上方严厉地看着她。  
　　  
　　“我等不及要看你的飞行技术了。”伍德兴奋地说，“希望你能来我们的球队。想想吧，你将会是霍格沃兹一个世纪以来最小的球员。”  
　　  
　　“我打心底里面愿意，”哈莉有些激动地说，“我只是担心会给你们带来困扰，如果这些困扰只是我的想象的话，我有什么理由不参加呢？我说过，我热爱飞行，虽然我只飞了那么一次——”  
　　  
　　麦格绽开了笑容：“你父亲会为你骄傲的，波特小姐，他以前就是一个出色的魁地奇球员。”  
　　  
　　“你在开玩笑吧。”  
　　  
　　这是吃晚饭的时间，哈莉对罗恩讲了她和麦格教授离开场地后发生的事情。罗恩吃了一惊，正要把一块牛排腰子馅饼往嘴里送，送到一半就忘记了。  
　　  
　　“找球手？”他说，“可是一年级学生从不——你一定是许多年以来年龄最小的院队选手了。”  
　　  
　　“是一个世纪以来。”哈莉说着，同时用手把许多食物不停地往嘴里送，经过下午这场惊心动魄的遭遇，她觉得特别饿。“伍德告诉我的。”  
　　  
　　罗恩太诧异，太震惊了。他只是坐在那里，呆呆地望着哈莉。  
　　  
　　“我猜，除了你的技术之外，也许他们还有别的考量。”罗恩忽然说。  
　　  
　　“什么考量？”  
　　  
　　“我猜能看到一个女找球手在球场里四处飞行的话，场面可能会更好看——”罗恩说。  
　　  
　　哈莉张大了嘴：“什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“我也不知道，哈莉，”罗恩困惑地说，“但我每一次看魁地奇比赛的时候，只要有女性球员出现，观众好像更兴奋，她们有很多粉丝，粉丝数量比男性球员的多得多，里面男的女的都有，而且如果她们技术好，长得漂亮，一出场就能引爆整个球场，你想一想哈莉，你是个女孩，你是个找球手，尤其你还是那个大难不死的女孩，天呐，这么一说连我也兴奋起来了——你敢说麦格教授没有这个意思吗？”  
　　  
　　哈莉白了他一眼：“我恐怕只有你有这个意思，罗恩。麦格教授当然仅仅只是看中了我的技术。而且我下星期就要开始训练。训练非常严格。”  
　　  
　　她顿了顿：“不过你可千万别跟任何人说，伍德想保密呢。”


	10. 该死的马尔福（3）

这时，弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱走进饭厅。他们一眼看见哈莉，便快步走了过来，挤在哈莉的饭桌前。  
　　  
　　“好样的，”乔治低声说，“伍德告诉我们了。我们也是学院队的——是击球手。”  
　　  
　　他们两个盯着哈莉，像是要在她脸上看出点“找球手天赋”来。  
　　  
　　“伍德跟我们说你是怎么骑在扫帚上拿到记忆球的……”弗雷德说。  
　　  
　　“我亲眼看到了这一切。”罗恩插嘴说，“当时真把我吓坏了，我当时以为草地会把哈莉的脸给铲平了，就像平底锅那样，然后她就不得不在圣芒戈呆上一阵子，直到再次长出鼻子来。”  
　　  
　　哈莉伸出油腻腻的手打了他一下。  
　　  
　　“结果呢？”乔治兴致勃勃地问，虽然他早就在伍德那里听过了，但还想再听一遍。  
　　  
　　“结果她在最后一秒把扫把掰正了！”罗恩兴奋地说，“你们真该看看当时马尔福的表情。”  
　　  
　　“这么说，”我们今年肯定会拿下魁地奇杯。”弗雷德说，“自从查理走后，我们就没有赢过，不过今年，我们球队一定会大展辉煌的。你肯定很棒，哈莉，伍德跟我们说这件事时，激动得简直语无伦次了。”  
　　  
　　“不过，我们得走了，李·乔丹发现了一条新的秘密通道，可以通到学校外面。”  
　　  
　　“我猜就是马屁精格雷戈里雕像后面的那条通道吧，我们进校的第一个星期就发现了。再见。”  
　　  
　　弗雷德和乔治刚刚离去，某个很不受欢迎的人就露面了：德拉科马尔福。克拉布和高尔跟在他两旁。  
　　  
　　“在吃最后的一顿饭吗，波特小姐？你什么时候乘火车返回麻瓜那里？”  
　　  
　　“现在你回到地面上，又有你的小不点儿朋友陪伴左右，你的胆子就大多了。”哈莉冷冷地说。  
　　  
　　“我随时愿意单独与你较量，”马尔福说，“不过你是个女生，我不能找你决斗，但是你身边的这位绅士不知道有没有勇气接受我的挑战——”  
　　  
　　他转向罗恩：“如果你没意见，就在今晚。巫师之间的决斗。只用魔杖——不许接触。怎么啦？我猜，你应该听说过巫师决斗吧？”  
　　  
　　哈莉猛地站起身来：“马尔福，这是我们之间的事，我奉劝你别把别人扯进来——”她也转向罗恩，“罗恩，什么是巫师决斗？”  
　　  
　　“如他所说，巫师决斗就是巫师之间的决斗，只用魔杖，如果其中一个死了，他的助手就接着上——”  
　　  
　　“那巫师决斗规定了女性不能参加吗？”  
　　  
　　罗恩张了张嘴，他知道要是他说女性能参加的话，哈莉一定会要求正面跟马尔福决斗的，但是他又不好说谎——  
　　  
　　“波特小姐，不跟女孩子决斗不是巫师决斗的规定，是我们马尔福家族的尊严决定的，希望你能理解。”马尔福用他那副高高在上的态度，和从前一样慢吞吞地说。  
　　  
　　“我去。”罗恩说。  
　　  
　　“罗恩——”哈莉不赞成地说，“去他的什么马尔福家族的尊严，这关我们什么事？”  
　　  
　　“好的，韦斯莱，那就这么决定了，就在午夜，怎么样？我在奖品陈列室和你见面，那里从来不锁门。”马尔福说，完全无视了哈莉的抗议。  
　　  
　　“那好吧，”哈莉又开了口，“我做你的助手吧，罗恩，你死了以后我就接着上。”  
　　  
　　罗恩呛住了，捂着胸口咳个不停。  
　　  
　　“你的助手是谁，马尔福？”哈莉挑衅地问。  
　　  
　　“……你不必去，波特小姐，这是我们两个男人之间的战争——”马尔福犹豫地说，看来他还在为马尔福家族的尊严担心。  
　　  
　　“如果这样我们就不去了，”哈莉说，“我才不在乎什么尊严，但我一定要维护我的朋友。”  
　　  
　　“呃，好吧，波特小姐，”马尔福把目光转到克拉布和高尔身上：“克拉布，我的助手是克拉布。”  
　　  
　　马尔福走后，罗恩才从呛咳中恢复。  
　　  
　　“你怕死吗，罗恩？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“我恐怕很难死，”罗恩说，“人们只有跟真正的巫师进行正规的决斗时才会死。我和马尔福充其量只能向对方发射发射火花。我们俩懂的魔法太少，不会真正伤着对方的。不过刚才我看他很希望你不要去——”  
　　  
　　“对不起，打扰一下。”他没说完，就看到赫敏端着盘子坐在了他们身边。  
　　  
　　“能不能让人在这里消消停停地吃饭？”罗恩抱怨。  
　　  
　　“我听到了你们的讲话——夜里你绝对不能在学校乱逛，想想吧，如果你们被抓住，会给格兰芬多丢掉多少分啊，而且你们肯定会被抓住的。你们真的太自私了。”赫敏说。  
　　  
　　“这真的不管你的事，赫敏。”哈莉说，“是马尔福先来挑衅我们的，今天他做的事你也看到了，无论如何，我要给他的尖鼻子来一拳——”  
　　  
　　“巫师决斗是不许肢体接触的。”赫敏说，“如果你们用了，那就等于认输。”  
　　  
　　“我才不管什么输赢，”哈莉说，“不能再让马尔福这么嚣张了，我的生存法则告诉我，如果你一开始就忍让，那只会让对方更加得寸进尺，但如果你给他一点教训，也许他就明白该怎么做了。”  
　　  
　　“如果对方也这么想呢？”赫敏问。  
　　  
　　“那就变得更厉害，让他打消这个想法。”哈莉说，“再见了，赫敏，我和罗恩先走一步。你知道的，我们要去探讨一下……呃，战术。”  
　　  
　　从格兰芬多公共休息室回到寝室，哈莉原本以为赫敏会出现阻止自己，但赫敏却不见了。  
　　  
　　也许她已经休息了，哈莉想。  
　　  
　　另外两个小姑娘还没回来，她放下了床帘，装作已经睡觉了，免得她们老是问东问西。  
　　  
　　十一点半，哈莉穿上晨衣，拿起魔杖，蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，走下旋转楼梯，进入格兰芬多的公共休息室。  
　　  
　　罗恩还没来，她听到了另一个人的声音：“哈莉，我真没想到，你真敢这么做。”  
　　  
　　一盏灯噗地一闪亮了，居然是赫敏，她穿着粉红色的晨衣，脸上带着不赞同的表情。  
　　  
　　“你一直都在这里等我吗，赫敏？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“是的——”赫敏说，“我不想在寝室里说这个，免得她们两个听见，这对你不利，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　“真高兴你在这个时候还对我保持了友情。”哈莉说，“但我希望你现在就进去睡觉，不要打扰我们两个，我不希望被马尔福认为没胆。”  
　　  
　　这个时候罗恩也到了公共休息室，一下子就看到了赫敏。  
　　  
　　“你！”罗恩恼怒地说，“回去睡觉！”  
　　  
　　“我差一点儿就告诉你哥哥了，”赫敏不客气地回敬，“珀西——他是级长，他会阻止这一切的。”  
　　  
　　哈莉无法相信居然有这样好管闲事的人。  
　　  
　　“走吧。”她对罗恩说，从洞口爬了进去。  
　　  
　　赫敏可不会这么轻易让步。她跟着罗恩爬进洞口，像一只发怒的母鹅压低声音朝他们嚷嚷：  
　　  
　　“你们难道不关心格兰芬多，只关心你们自己吗？我不想让斯莱特林再赢得学院杯，不想让你们把我用转换咒从麦格教授那里弄来的分数全部丢光，尤其是你罗恩，你已经被斯内普教授扣了很多分了！”  
　　  
　　“走开。”  
　　  
　　“好吧，不过我警告你，等你明天坐火车回家时，你别忘了我说的话，你真是太——”  
　　  
　　至于太怎么样，他们就不知道了。赫敏转向胖夫人的肖像，想重新钻回去，却发现自己面对的画上已空空如也。胖夫人深夜出去串门儿了，她被关在了格兰芬多塔楼外面。  
　　  
　　“我该怎么办？”她嚷嚷着。  
　　  
　　“那是你的问题了。”罗恩说，“我们决斗的时间快到了。”  
　　  
　　可还没等他们走到走廊尽头，赫敏就赶了上来。  
　　  
　　“我和你们一起去。”她说。  
　　  
　　“你不许去。”罗恩说。  
　　  
　　“你们难道以为我会站在这外面，等费尔奇来把我抓住吗？如果他发现了我们三个人，我就把实情告诉他，就说我在试图劝阻你们，到时候，你们可以为我的话作证。”  
　　  
　　两个人又不可避免地吵了起来，直到他们听到睡在地板上的纳威发出的呼噜声，因为他忘记了口令。  
　　  
　　“你的胳膊还好吗？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“没事儿，”纳威说，举起胳膊给哈莉看，“你们去哪儿？能带上我吗？我不想再看到血人巴罗了。”  
　　  
　　“可以，”哈莉说，“我们得快点了，你们看罗恩都快急得冒烟了，毕竟这是他人生里的第一场决斗。”  
　　  
　　“我更不想被抓住。”罗恩说，“快跟我来。”  
　　  
　　他们轻悄悄地快速来到奖品陈列室，但是别说马尔福了，鬼影子也没一个，然后，他们听到了管理员费尔奇的声音。  
　　  
　　被他抓住那就惨了！  
　　  
　　所有人都全速往外跑，在经过了一系列的惊险之后，他们在赫敏的帮助下进入了一个锁着的地方。  
　　  
　　“马尔福骗了你，”赫敏喘着气对哈莉说，“你明白了吧？他根本不打算上那儿和你会面——费尔奇知道有人要去奖品陈列室，一定是马尔福向他透露了消息。”  
　　  
　　“该死的马尔福！”哈莉说，忽然感到一阵莫名的惊悸，她回过头，一时间以为自己身处噩梦中央。


	11. 将男生拉进空教室并把他压在墙上

这里不是什么房间，是四楼的那条禁止入内的走廊。现在他们知道这里为什么禁止入内了。  
　　  
　　一只三个头的大狗正看着他们，它的身体充满了整个空间，看到他们四个，它那三张嘴里都流下了涎水。  
　　  
　　相比之下，费尔奇比它可爱多了。  
　　  
　　哈莉抓住门把手打开门，所有人都后退着走了出去，再把门锁上，拔腿狂奔。  
　　  
　　最后他们终于回到了格兰芬多休息室，瘫倒在椅子上。  
　　  
　　“那里怎么会有一条那么大的狗？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“是啊，他们为什么要把一头怪物放在学校里？”罗恩接着质疑。  
　　  
　　赫敏的气喘匀了，但她的坏脾气也回来了。  
　　  
　　“你们，你们几个，长着眼睛是干什么用的？”她气冲冲地说，“你们没看见它站在什么上面吗？它站在一个活板门上。它显然是在看守着什么东西。”  
　　  
　　她站起身：“我希望你们为自己感到得意。我们都差点被咬死——或者更糟，被学校开除。好了，如果你们不反对的话，我要去睡觉了。”  
　　  
　　说完她就走了。  
　　  
　　赫敏还真是个细心的人，哈莉想，也许她知道古灵阁713号地下室里的东西现在在哪儿了。  
　　  
　　今天真是刺激的一天，回想起刚才发生的事，哈莉笑着和罗恩道别，回去休息了。  
　　  
　　到了第二天，哈莉想和赫敏一起去吃早饭，但是她发现，赫敏不理她了。  
　　  
　　当然，在早饭桌上，她也不理罗恩了。  
　　  
　　哈莉只好和罗恩一起吃了，罗恩倒是对赫敏不理他感到十分高兴，并且和哈莉一起讨论了那只大狗、地下室的东西以及魁地奇。  
　　  
　　有好几次，她在和罗恩热烈讨论的时候，看到马尔福在他们对面阴冷地瞧着她。  
　　  
　　可能是因为他的奸计没有得逞吧，哈莉想，然后她跟罗恩转换了话题，开始讨论怎么报复马尔福，然后两个人一起去上魔药课了。  
　　  
　　一到教室，斯内普教授的眼神又在罗恩身上流连。  
　　  
　　罗恩非常识趣地站到了纳威那一组，把哈莉让给赫敏，但赫敏还是不说话。  
　　  
　　“傻瓜组合吗？”斯内普冷嘲热讽地说，“不过这刚好适合你们。”  
　　  
　　不过这一次他没再找别的茬了，除了在最后检查的时候又没忍住狂喷了罗恩和纳威一顿，并且再次提醒波特小姐要更努力。  
　　  
　　“是的，先生。”哈莉轻快地答道，这时她听见斯内普让马尔福留下来的声音。  
　　  
　　好极了，哈莉想，这下他没有跟班跟着他了。同时她感到一丝嫉妒，为什么像马尔福这样的混蛋能得到斯内普的青睐？  
　　  
　　——也许因为他们都是混蛋。  
　　  
　　哈莉站在一间空教室里，一边在心里痛骂马尔福和斯内普，一边等待着。  
　　  
　　马尔福自在地从教室里出来，其他人不会像他一样会得到斯内普教授的偏爱，毕竟他是斯莱特林一年级里最厉害的人——  
　　  
　　他得意洋洋，完全没意识到危险，直到他被一只手拖进了教室，又被揪住了衣领大力按压在墙上。  
　　  
　　门随即被关上，同时他的魔杖被人迅速抽出，扔在了地上。  
　　  
　　“你完蛋了，马尔福先生。”哈莉说，“我猜你应该给我好好解释下你的逃跑行为，你这个胆小鬼。”  
　　  
　　她用了很大的劲，因为她知道，没有人会甘心被人这样困在墙上的，尤其是一个男孩。但马尔福似乎没有挣扎，他唯一的变化只是看了看她放在他胸前的手，脸颊上忽然冒出了一些红晕。  
　　  
　　很好，他被我激怒了，哈莉想，我得保证他不会反抗，然后给他一个教训，再迅速撤离。  
　　  
　　她掏出魔杖顶在马尔福的肚子上：“别动，马尔福先生，你别忘了你现在没有魔杖——”  
　　  
　　“我没有动，波特小姐。”马尔福低下头，像是慌乱得不敢直视她的眼睛，但嘴巴还是还是那么厉害，“真想不到你会用这种麻瓜的方式来报复我——”  
　　  
　　“哼，难道临阵脱逃就体现了你们马尔福家族的尊严吗？或者魔法世界的纯血统就是会陷害别人？”哈莉愤怒地问，揪住他衣领的手微微发着抖。  
　　  
　　“真高兴你想明白了，波特小姐，”他一副心不在焉的样子，在身体有些难受的同时又有些心猿意马，“我记得我提醒过你，让你不要掺和进来，但是你并没有把我的忠告听进去——再者说，你得明白，我是个斯莱特林，我不会由着你们挑衅我什么也不做。”  
　　  
　　“而且，我建议你最好放开我，”他张着两只手，觉得现在的自己一定很滑稽，所以接着说道，“你知道，我还不习惯这样被女孩子推倒——”  
　　  
　　他没能说下去，因为他感到腹部一阵剧痛——哈莉波特小姐、大难不死的女孩撤回了她揪住他衣领的手，给了他腹部一击重击。  
　　  
　　FUCK，他心想，没把这个词儿念出来，为什么她的手劲这么重？她还是个女孩吗？  
　　  
　　假如打出这一拳的是罗恩，他一定要在他脑袋上敲几个大包。  
　　  
　　“你给我放明白点，马尔福，要是你再敢这么做，我向你保证我能给你的绝不止这么多。”哈莉恶狠狠地威胁道。  
　　  
　　“等着瞧，哈莉波特小姐，”他额头冒着冷汗，“我也不会就这样算了——”  
　　但他还是靠在墙壁上没动，一阵脚步声想起，他偏过头，看到波特小姐迅速消失在走廊里。  
　　  
　　一个星期之后的一个早上，猫头鹰像往常一样拥进礼堂时，每个人的注意力都被由六只长耳猫头鹰驮着的细长包裹吸引住了。  
　　  
　　哈莉和别人一样渴望知道这个包裹里是什么。没想到，几只猫头鹰盘旋而下，正好落在他的面前，接着又有一只猫头鹰携来一封信，扔在包裹上面。  
　　  
　　哈莉首先把信撕开——幸亏她这么做了——只见信上写着：  
　　  
　　不要打开桌上的包裹。里面装着你新的飞天扫帚光轮2000，我不想让大家知道你有了新扫帚，免得他们都想要。奥利弗·伍德今晚七点在魁地奇球场等你，给你上第一堂训练课。  
　　  
　　落款是米·麦格教授，哈莉掩饰不住内心的喜悦，把短信递给了罗恩。  
　　  
　　他们两个匆匆离开礼堂，想赶紧拆开包裹，就在穿过门厅的时候，上楼的路被克拉布和高尔挡住了。  
　　  
　　马尔福把包裹从哈莉手里拿过去，摸了摸：“我早说过我不会善罢甘休的，波特小姐，如果我猜得不错的话，这是一把飞天扫帚，你就等着受罚吧，一年级的学生可不许玩这个。”  
　　  
　　“这不是什么旧型飞天扫帚，”罗恩按捺不住地说，“这是光轮2000。你说你在家里有一把什么来着，马尔福？彗星260吧？”  
　　  
　　罗恩对哈莉咧着嘴大笑：“彗星是挺耀眼的，但它们和光轮根本不是一个档次。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么知道韦斯莱，你连半个扫帚把都买不起。”马尔福凶巴巴地回敬道，“我猜你和你那些兄弟不得不一根枝子一根枝子地攒吧。”  
　　  
　　“用不着你说，马尔福，”哈莉说，“只要学校允许的话，罗恩很快就会有一把光轮2000。”  
　　  
　　“是吗，波特小姐，”马尔福眼里闪过阴沉的光，“这么说你打算替他买一把？真可笑，他是你的小仆人？还是你的——”  
　　  
　　他没有说下去，脸上充满了恶意。  
　　  
　　“我的什么，马尔福？快把扫帚还给我，不然的话——”  
　　  
　　“我希望不是在吵架吧，孩子们？”弗立维教授忽然出现，尖着嗓子问。  
　　  
　　“——没什么。”马尔福不甘不愿地从嗓子里挤出一句话来，哈莉认为他应该是把自己的威胁听进去了。  
　　  
　　但弗立维教授已经看到了马尔福手里的东西：“哈莉，那是你的新扫帚吗，我想麦格教授已经叮嘱过你了，你不能把扫帚拿给其他人看——”  
　　  
　　他看着马尔福，示意他把扫帚还给哈莉。  
　　  
　　马尔福把扫帚塞进哈莉的手里，一脸迷惑地看着他们，不明白到底发生了什么事。  
　　  
　　“什么型号的？”弗立维教授问。  
　　  
　　“光轮2000，先生。”哈莉说，她看着马尔福那一副迷惑又惊恐的表情，忍不住笑了，“我能得到它，还多亏了这位马尔福先生呢。”  
　　  
　　“马尔福先生”看起来很不高兴。  
　　  
　　哈莉有礼貌地跟弗立维教授道别，跟罗恩一起上了楼。  
　　  
　　“真的，我说的是实话，”当他们来到大理石楼梯顶上时，哈莉咯咯地笑着说，“如果不是他抢了纳威的玻璃球，我就进不了球队……”  
　　  
　　“所以你认为这是对你违反校规的奖励？”他们俩身后传来一个愤怒的声音。赫敏噔噔地走上楼来，不满地看着哈莉手里的包裹。  
　　  
　　“我还以为你不跟我们说话了呢。”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“是啊，现在也别说，”罗恩说，“这使我们感到很舒服。”  
　　  
　　赫敏大踏步地走开了，鼻子扬得高高的。  
　　  
　　哈莉打开包裹，取出了扫帚，罗恩发出了惊叹声：“哇！哈莉，我能摸摸它吗？”哈莉也觉得这是一把绝伦的扫帚，等不及要骑上它试试了。  
　　  
　　上完了一天的课，七点钟越来越近了，哈莉独自离开城堡，朝暮色中的魁地奇球场走去。  
　　  
　　伍德还没来，但哈莉已经忍不住了，她骑上飞天扫帚，开始在天空中飞翔，光轮2000真不愧是扫帚里的极品，仿佛知晓她的心意一样，在球场上任意穿梭着。


	12. 魁地奇训练

“喂，波特小姐，请下来！”  
　　  
　　是奥利弗·伍德来了。他胳膊底下夹着一个很大的板条箱。哈莉降落在他旁边，很感兴趣地望着他。  
　　  
　　“非常精彩。”伍德说，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我明白麦格教授的意思了……你确实是个天才。我今晚把规则教给你，然后你就可以参加队里每周三次的训练了。”  
　　  
　　他打开板条箱，给哈莉看里面的四个球，并且开始讲解追球手和鬼飞球是用来干什么的。  
　　  
　　“我是个守门员，哈莉，我的职责就是不让对方进鬼飞球。”伍德说。  
　　  
　　“明白了，那么这些呢？”哈莉指着剩下的三个球问。  
　　  
　　“我现在就演示给你看——不过在演示之前，我想也许你该把头发绑起来，不然的话，可能会影响你在空中的速度和判断力。”伍德看了看她的蓬头说。  
　　  
　　“对不起，伍德，我之前没有玩过——”哈莉不好意思地说。刚才在空中飞行，她的头发确实有点妨碍，但是她今天太兴奋了，忘记绑好头发再来。  
　　  
　　“没关系，哈莉。”伍德说，“我带了魔杖，可以给你施个魔咒，不过这是平时我们男孩子用的，我也不知道会不会对女孩子起作用。”  
　　  
　　说完，他就给哈莉施了一个咒，哈莉感觉自己的头发迅速向后聚拢，紧贴在头皮上。她使劲地摇了摇头，一根头发丝都没掉下来，后脑勺上则好像多了一个毛球。  
　　  
　　伍德的嘴边露出了一个笑容：“开始吧，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　他递给哈莉一根小木棒：“我来让你看看游走球是做什么用的，这两个就是游走球。”  
　　  
　　“往后站，用木棒击打游走球，别让它碰到你。”伍德说，放出了两个游走球。  
　　  
　　游走球立刻向哈莉的脸扑了过来，眼看就要打中哈莉的鼻子——  
　　  
　　“快打它们，波特！”伍德大喊。  
　　  
　　如果是个男孩子，可能他没有这么紧张，但是女孩子的鼻子要是被打烂了，真不敢想象那会是什么情形。  
　　  
　　哈莉眼疾手快，用手里的棒子把它们打了回去，它们朝伍德飞了过去，伍德猛地伸手罩住它，把它牢牢按在地面上。  
　　  
　　“看到了吧，波特小姐。”他长出了一口气，“游走球就是想把所有队员都撞下扫把，所以每一边都有两个击球手，韦斯莱孪生兄弟就是我们的击球手——负责保护我们，并且把游走球击向对方”  
　　  
　　“三个追球手争取用鬼飞球得分；守门员看守球门柱；击球手不让游走球撞伤自己的队员。”哈莉总结道。  
　　  
　　“很好，波特小姐。”伍德说。  
　　  
　　“嗯——游走球有没有打死过人？”哈莉问道。  
　　  
　　“在霍格沃茨从来没有。有一两个人被撞碎了下巴——”伍德看了看哈莉的下巴，现在她的头发全部都在脑袋后面，露出了漂亮的下巴和两个小小的耳朵，假如这个下巴被撞碎的话——  
　　  
　　那就太可怕了，不知道庞弗雷夫人能不能修复好它。  
　　  
　　当然，首先韦斯莱兄弟是足够保护她的——  
　　  
　　“你不用管鬼飞球和游走球，波特小姐，”伍德接着说，“你是一名找球手，你唯一的任务就是抓住金色飞贼。”  
　　  
　　他拿出一个胡桃大小、金灿灿的小球，上面还有两只不停扇动的银色小翅膀。  
　　  
　　“它飞得像闪电一样快，根本看不清，如果哪个队的找球手找到了它，哪个队就能加上一百五十分，而且当它被抓住的时候，比赛也就结束了——行了，还有问题吗？”  
　　  
　　“我们现在就要拿金色飞贼来练习吗？”哈莉跃跃欲试地问。  
　　  
　　“恐怕不能，”伍德说，“天太黑了，我们先从这个开始。”  
　　  
　　他拿出一袋普通的高尔夫球，和哈莉一起飞到空中，使劲地把它们扔到各个地方，让哈莉去接。  
　　  
　　哈莉百发百中，一个球都没有漏到，伍德的眼睛也就越亮，好像里面装满了小星星。  
　　  
　　不过才过了半个小时，天就全部黑了，无法训练了。  
　　  
　　“今年的魁地奇杯上将刻上我们的名字。”当他们疲倦地走回城堡时，伍德兴高采烈地说，解散了哈莉的头发，现在它们又重新落在她的脸旁，显得那张白皙的脸更小了，“如果你表现得比查理·韦斯莱还要出色，我一点儿也不会吃惊。”  
　　  
　　他看着哈莉，好像看着自己的希望一样。  
　　  
　　哈莉露出一个温暖的笑容：“希望能帮得上忙，伍德先生。”  
　　  
　　伍德听到了她的称呼，皱起眉头：“听到这样的称呼真是古怪极了——我刚才就在想，我一直喊你波特小姐是不是会显得……现在你叫我伍德先生我才知道这有多奇怪，现在我们是同伴，也许我们可以放松一点，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　哈莉赶紧点头：“对极了，奥利弗，刚才你叫了我那么多遍波特小姐，让我总是忍不住想起一个彬彬有礼的纯血统混球……”  
　　  
　　“谁？”奥利弗问。  
　　  
　　“一个斯莱特林的小子，每天带着两个跟班找我的茬，不过幸好他没进斯莱特林的院队，不然的话……”  
　　  
　　“哈莉，我们的首要目标就是打败斯莱特林。”奥利弗说，“如果我们打败了他们，那这个斯莱特林的坏小子会难过到死的，因为他们最讨厌的就是我们格兰芬多了。”  
　　  
　　“我会努力的，奥利弗。”哈莉的眼睛里也闪闪发光。  
　　  
　　现在的日子是太充实了——除了各门功课的家庭作业，还有每周三个晚上的魁地奇训练——  
　　  
　　万圣节快到了，一天弗立维教授宣布开始学习让物体飞行的魔咒，不幸的是，罗恩被分在跟赫敏一组。  
　　  
　　哈莉知道赫敏早就学会了这个咒语，因为她在寝室里实验过。可是罗恩她就不敢保证了，尤其他们两个还那么讨厌对方。  
　　  
　　果然，罗恩的咒语念错了，立刻招来赫敏的反对：“你说错了。”  
　　  
　　“既然你那么机灵，你倒来试试？”罗恩咆哮着说，他对赫敏尤其容易生气。  
　　  
　　但是赫敏很轻易地让羽毛飘起来了，并且得到弗立维教授的赞扬。  
　　  
　　到了快下课的时候，罗恩的情绪坏到了极点。  
　　  
　　“怪不得大家都受不了她，”他对哈莉说，这时他们正在拥挤的走廊里费力地穿行，“说实在的，她简直就像一个噩梦，我真不敢想象你是怎么跟她在寝室相处的，你怎么能受得了她？”  
　　  
　　有人撞了哈莉一下，又匆匆地从他们身边走了过去。是赫敏。哈莉瞥见了她的脸——她惊讶地发现她在掉眼泪。  
　　  
　　“我想她听到你说的话了，罗恩。”哈莉不赞同地说，“我认为你应该向她道歉。”  
　　  
　　“我才不要，”罗恩恼火地说，“我又没说错，她本来就没有朋友。”  
　　  
　　“太过分了罗恩，即使我是你的朋友我也要这样说，”哈莉严厉地说，“不管怎么样，她并没有——”  
　　  
　　罗恩没有说话，可能他也觉得自己做错了，但就是不肯道歉。  
　　  
　　下一节课赫敏没有露面，而且整个下午都不见人影。哈莉和罗恩下楼走向礼堂，去参加万圣节前夕的宴会，无意间听见帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔对她的朋友拉文德说，赫敏在女厕所里伤心地哭泣，还不让别人安慰她。罗恩听了这话，显得更不自在了。  
　　  
　　“罗恩，你在这儿等着我，我去看看赫敏。”哈莉说，“我知道你也想去，但她毕竟在女厕所。”  
　　  
　　“我并不想去。”罗恩说。  
　　  
　　“好吧好吧——要是有什么事，就去通知我们，”哈莉叮嘱说，“我希望我和赫敏都能来得及参加万圣节。”  
　　  
　　“好的，哈莉。”罗恩说，目送着哈莉消失在人群里。  
　　  
　　哈莉朝女厕所走去，才刚到门口，就闻到一股公共厕所特有的恶臭。  
　　  
　　她注意到厕所的钥匙在锁眼里面，便把它抽了出来握在手里，推开了门。  
　　  
　　“赫敏——赫敏你在吗？”  
　　  
　　回答她的只是一声抽泣。  
　　  
　　赫敏一个人抱着膝盖蹲靠在墙边，把头埋在膝盖上。  
　　  
　　哈莉把门关上，不想让别人看见赫敏脆弱的样子，她轻轻走了过去，伸出双手把赫敏抱住：  
　　  
　　“赫敏——”  
　　  
　　“走开，别管我……”赫敏从膝盖里发出闷闷的声音。“罗恩说得对，我本来就没有朋友……”  
　　  
　　“赫敏……你不把我当朋友吗？不管怎么说，我们都是格兰芬多的学生，住在同一所寝室，我们还一起乘坐火车，一起吃饭，一起躲避费尔奇——”  
　　  
　　“但你跟别人也是这样的……难道他们都是你的朋友吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，赫敏，我们还有一样的蓬头……而且我们同样讨厌马尔福，还记得吗，你在宿舍的第一天晚上把我从拉文德和帕瓦蒂的流言攻击中拯救了，这难道还不够吗？”哈莉实在举不出更多的例子来证明她们确实是“朋友”了。  
　　  
　　“好吧……”赫敏说，她把头从膝盖上抬起来，“除了你，没人愿意跟我说话……”  
　　  
　　哈莉轻拍着她的背：“没事了，赫敏……”  
　　  
　　过了一会儿，门外忽然传来奇怪的声音——一阵低沉的嘟哝声和巨大的脚掌拖在地上走路的声音。


	13. 友谊是你们拥有共同的敌人

那声音正好在女厕所的门口停住了。  
　　  
　　哈莉和赫敏对视了一眼，哈莉就站起身来，安慰地拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，小心地朝门口走去。  
　　  
　　门忽然开了。  
　　  
　　一个庞然大物走了进来，它有十二英尺高，皮肤暗淡无光，散发着令人作呕的气味，手里还抓着一根粗大的木棒，他盯着哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉慢慢地后退，一边不停地四处张望，在水池里看到了一个水龙头。  
　　  
　　她把水龙头扔到了一旁的墙上，巨怪朝墙那边看去，就在这瞬间，哈莉发现它的身后站着罗恩，他应该是刚刚赶到的。  
　　  
　　“哦，天呐。”她听见罗恩说。  
　　  
　　这下三个人不得不一起对付这头巨怪了，有些友谊就是这种战斗里生长的，但前提是他们必须活下来，哈莉想。  
　　  
　　在动用了一切可以动用的手段后，哈莉他们终于让巨怪倒下了，不过也累得精疲力尽，同时大概把全校的注意力都集中在了这里。  
　　  
　　一会儿之后，早该出现的麦格教授才冲进了厕所，后面紧跟着斯内普，奇洛在最后。  
　　  
　　总是这样，在别人搞定了一切之后，最该出来对付巨怪的人才出现。  
　　  
　　斯内普先看了哈莉一眼，接着弯腰去看巨怪，麦格教授看着罗恩和哈莉。哈莉从没有见过她这么生气的样子。她的嘴唇煞白。  
　　  
　　“你们为什么不呆在宿舍里？”麦格教授还没来得及说话，斯内普居然先说了，“波特小姐，我知道你总是想出风头，可是这次是不是太过分了？你就没有想到过，你会连累你的同学？”  
　　  
　　“斯内普教授，他们是来找我的——”赫敏低声说。  
　　  
　　“格兰杰小姐？”麦格教授问。  
　　  
　　“我来找巨怪，因为我——我以为我能独自对付它——你知道，因为我在书上读到过它们，对它们很了解。”  
　　  
　　哈莉和罗恩同时吃惊地看着赫敏——她居然撒谎了，而且赫敏是最不可能违反校规的人，现在她居然在撒谎。  
　　  
　　也许她现在确认她和罗恩是她的朋友了，哈莉想，一场共同的战斗能解决许多分歧——假如你们有一个共同的敌人的话。  
　　  
　　她感到在这场战斗里好像学到了什么。  
　　  
　　“如果他们没有找到我，我现在肯定已经死了。多亏了哈莉把他的魔杖插进了巨怪的鼻孔，罗恩用巨怪自己的木棒把它打昏了过去。他们赶来的时候，巨怪正要把我一口吞掉。”  
　　  
　　“格兰杰小姐，因为这件事，格兰芬多要被扣去五分，”麦格教授说，“我对你感到很失望。如果你一点儿也没有受伤，最好赶紧回格兰芬多塔楼去。学生们都在自己的学院里享用万圣节晚宴呢。”  
　　  
　　赫敏低着头离开了。  
　　  
　　麦格教授转向哈莉和罗恩。“好吧，没有几个一年级学生能同一个成年的巨怪展开较量的。你们每人为格兰芬多赢得了五分。我会把这件事通知邓布利多教授的。你们可以走了。”  
　　  
　　哈莉和罗恩连忙走出了厕所，来到格兰芬多的公共休息室，赫敏独自站在门口，正等着他们。  
　　  
　　三个人互相道了一声谢谢，就开始吃起来了——当然，从这一刻起，赫敏·格兰杰成了他们的朋友。  
　　  
　　之后赫敏跑去借了一本《神奇的魁地奇球》，毕竟当你有两个朋友都喜欢同一样事物的时候，你不希望和他们没有共同语言。  
　　  
　　赫敏很快发现，她的书被哈莉霸占了，哈莉每天都读它，发出格格的傻笑，就像个普通的女孩，赫敏只好再去借了另外一本。  
　　  
　　这本书里记载了很多魁地奇的事儿，哈莉一有空就看它，不过她可没多少空余时间，作业多，伍德简直想占用她的每一秒钟来训练她，如果她不是拥有赫敏这样一个好朋友的话，那她的功课绝对跟不上的。  
　　  
　　尤其是魔药课。哈莉可没忘记斯内普说的话：魔药课必须拿O。  
　　  
　　接着在这个星期六哈莉就要参加她有生以来的第一场比赛了，是格兰芬多队对斯莱特林队。如果格兰芬多队赢了，他们在学院杯冠军赛的名次就会升到第二名。  
　　  
　　有没有可以□□的魔咒？哈莉想，她可还没忘记她的那本《魔咒与破解魔咒》，可惜根本没有时间去看，到现在她也只学了里面几个小魔咒，都不知道能起什么作用。  
　　  
　　天气很冷，一天，他们趁着课间休息的时候来到外面寒冷的院子里。赫敏用魔法为他们变出了一捧明亮的蓝色火焰，可以放在一只果酱罐里随身携带。他们就靠着那罐子取暖，这时斯内普从院子里穿过，三个人不由自主地靠近了，想挡住火焰，不让斯内普看见。  
　　  
　　但他们脸上心虚的表情还是吸引了斯内普，不过他没看到他们背后的火焰，却看到哈莉手里的书。  
　　  
　　“你手里拿的是什么，波特小姐？”斯内普一瘸一拐地走过来问。  
　　  
　　“是《神奇的魁地奇球》，教授。”哈莉回答。  
　　  
　　她发现斯内普的眼睛里又闪现出愤恨的目光，但他迅速地控制住了自己，把目光投在书上。  
　　  
　　“哼，魁地奇……图书馆的书是不许带出学校的，把书给我。”他从哈莉手上强行把书拿走，又抬了抬下巴，居高临下看着罗恩，“我跟你说过了吧，韦斯莱先生，请你离女同学远点，你都不知道什么叫做羞耻吗，你看看你，像个国王一样坐在这里，身边围绕着两个女孩——我真替你们格兰芬多感到丢脸——”  
　　  
　　罗恩看了看他身边的两个女孩，有点茫然：“教授，我不知道校规里有不许男女生在一块玩的规定——”  
　　  
　　“你再次顶撞我，韦斯莱先生，格兰芬多扣十分！”斯内普仰起头说，他的眼睛又在哈莉挨着罗恩的手臂上溜过，哼了一声，接着他一瘸一拐地离开了。  
　　  
　　“你们相信吗，他又扣了我十分，”罗恩皱着眉：“我到底哪儿得罪他了？”  
　　  
　　“我也不知道，不过他的腿怎么了？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“管他呢？我希望他疼得够呛。”罗恩说。  
　　  
　　“我猜这是所有的格兰芬多的共同心声，”哈莉说，“你们说我怎么才能把我的书要回来？”  
　　  
　　罗恩和赫敏都苦着脸，对哈莉的这个想法完全不抱希望。  
　　  
　　这时他们听到一阵脚步声，哈莉扭头一看，又是不受欢迎的马尔福和他的两个小跟班，这三个家伙应该是看到斯内普又扣了他们的分，特地过来嘲笑他们的。  
　　  
　　“哟，毛怪军团你们好啊，又做什么坏事被教授逮住了？”马尔福把手插在裤袋里，不怀好意地打量着哈莉毛蓬蓬的黑发、赫敏毛蓬蓬的褐发还有罗恩毛蓬蓬的红发。  
　　  
　　最后他的视线落在罗恩身上，越看他那头红毛他就越觉得碍眼。  
　　  
　　克拉布和高尔笑得腰都直不起来了，凡是取笑别人的事儿他们总是很开心。  
　　  
　　“你就这么点本事吗，马尔福，”哈莉懒洋洋地说，悄悄地拿出了魔杖，“摩擦起电！”  
　　  
　　马尔福觉得自己脑袋后面好像爆发了一次小型闪电，他那每一根都被发胶固定住的头发“砰”地一声炸开了，没有头发掉下来，但是每根头发都直立着，在空中随风飘扬，还不停地发出“啪啪”声。  
　　  
　　“欢迎加入毛怪军团，雪怪先生。”哈莉看着马尔福再次涨红的脸，还有那头飘扬的淡金色头发，笑得整个身体东倒西歪，差点倒在罗恩身上。


	14. 魁地奇比赛

“等着瞧，波特小姐，”马尔福按住自己的头发，恶狠狠地威胁着，然后他举起魔杖，对着罗恩念念有词。  
　　  
　　罗恩迅速站起来跳开，两个女孩也尖叫起来，差点被他带倒。马尔福的唇角意思意思地扬了扬：“哦，亲爱的韦斯莱，我只是在练习魔咒，不会发射到你身上的。”  
　　  
　　说完他耸了耸肩，带着两个小跟班离开了。  
　　  
　　“最近我是倒了什么霉？”罗恩忍不住叫起来，“他们都针对我！”  
　　  
　　“好了，罗恩，”哈莉把左手臂搭在他肩上，“我们还是好好想想怎么完成今天晚上的魔咒作业吧。”  
　　  
　　罗恩嘟嘟哝哝，但注意力已经转到作业：“有赫敏我们还怕什么？”  
　　  
　　“先说好，我可以辅导你们，但绝对不给你们抄，”赫敏严厉地说，“那样你们能学到什么呢？”  
　　  
　　“是，格兰杰教授。”罗恩苦着脸，他恨不得施个复写咒把赫敏的答案复写下来，更别说听她给自己讲题了。  
　　  
　　到了晚上，哈莉还在为她的书着急：“我要去问问斯内普，能不能把书还给我。明天就要比赛了，我想看点什么有趣的东西转移注意力。”  
　　  
　　“相信我，哈莉，”罗恩说，“我宁愿相信他会裸奔，也不相信他会把书还给你。”  
　　  
　　“你脑子里就在想着这个吗，罗恩？”哈莉张大了嘴，“我是个女的我都没有幻想过——”  
　　  
　　“你不怕他吗，哈莉？”赫敏问，“我觉得除了马尔福之外，没有人不怕他。”  
　　  
　　“我为什么要怕他，他也是个教授不是吗？”哈莉说，“我走了。”  
　　  
　　“祝你好运。”罗恩和赫敏从来没有这么默契过地回答她。  
　　  
　　好极了，这就是友情，哈莉想，现在只能指望斯内普在有外人在场的时候会把书还给自己了。  
　　  
　　她来到教工休息室，敲了敲门，什么动静也没有。  
　　  
　　没准斯内普把书留在里面了？哈莉把门推开了一条缝，顿时眼前一黑——她好像发现了什么不得了的事……  
　　  
　　房间里只有斯内普和费尔奇两个人。斯内普把他的长袍撩到了膝盖以上。他的一条腿鲜血淋漓，血肉模糊。费尔奇正在把绷带递给他。  
　　  
　　“你不能同时看着三个脑袋。”  
　　  
　　哈莉听到斯内普这么说，不由得想起了那三个脑袋的大狗。她正要把门关上，斯内普的眼神却对上了她：  
　　  
　　“波特小姐！”  
　　  
　　他赶紧放下长袍挡住自己受伤的腿，脸好像都气歪了——也许一直都有点歪。  
　　  
　　“是这样的，教授，我想知道我能不能拿回我的书——”哈莉也恨佩服自己的勇气。  
　　  
　　“拿去！然后赶紧给我滚开！”  
　　  
　　一本书被愤怒地丢出来，哈莉赶紧把它抱住，紧接着“砰”地一声巨响，门又被关上了。  
　　  
　　真幸运，他没有给我扣分，哈莉心想，然后一路狂奔，回到了格兰芬多休息室。  
　　  
　　“你拿到书了？”罗恩和赫敏睁大了双眼，看着哈莉怀里的书。  
　　  
　　哈莉气喘吁吁，小声把刚才看到的一切告诉了他们。  
　　  
　　“我想起来了，”罗恩说，“我看见过他在万圣节的时候从那个三个脑袋的大狗身边通过！也许他想拿它看守的东西——”  
　　  
　　“这么说，那个巨怪就是他用来专意其他人注意力的？”哈莉猜测。  
　　  
　　“不会吧——他毕竟是个教授……”赫敏有些不同意他们的看法。  
　　  
　　三个人讨论了一会儿，哈莉跟赫敏就回到宿舍睡觉了。  
　　  
　　哈莉一直睡不着，猜测着斯内普的目的。  
　　  
　　第二天，每个人都兴高采烈，期待着一场精彩的魁地奇比赛，可不管罗恩和赫敏怎么劝，哈莉一直什么都吃不下去。  
　　  
　　到了十一点钟，几乎全校师生都来到了赛场，许多人带了双筒望远镜，罗恩和赫敏来到最高一排，加入纳威、西莫和迪安的行列，他们还准备了一个大横幅，打算给哈莉一个惊喜。  
　　  
　　与此同时，在更衣室里，哈莉和其他队员正在换上他们鲜红色的魁地奇队袍，这是哈莉第一次穿这个，她也是第一次把黑发全部扎起来，老实说这不容易，海格借了她一些头发柔顺剂她才能顺利把她的头发收拾好。  
　　  
　　现在她显得十分干练，伍德看了看她的打扮，鼓励地拍了下她的肩膀。  
　　  
　　“好了，小伙子们。”他说。  
　　  
　　“还有姑娘们。”追球手安吉利娜·约翰逊说。  
　　  
　　“还有姑娘们。”伍德赞同道，“是时候了。”  
　　  
　　“这个重要的时刻。”弗雷德·韦斯莱说。  
　　  
　　“我们大家一直在等待的时刻。”乔治说。  
　　  
　　“闭嘴你们两个，你们把我的台词都抢走了——”伍德说，“这是格兰芬多这么多年来最好的一支队伍；我们会赢的。我知道——时间到了，祝大家好运。”  
　　  
　　他狠狠地瞪着大家，在看着哈莉的时候，却变成了鼓励。  
　　  
　　哈莉跟在弗雷德和乔治后面走出了更衣室，一眼就看到了观众席里罗恩和赫敏举着的“哈莉必胜”的大横幅，忍不住笑了起来，她觉得勇气顿时又都回到了她的身上。  
　　  
　　她随着裁判的声音跨上她的光轮2000.  
　　  
　　十五把飞天扫帚腾空而起，比赛开始了。  
　　  
　　“鬼飞球立刻被格兰芬多的安吉利娜·约翰逊抢到了——那姑娘是一个多么出色的追球手，而且长得还很迷人——”  
　　  
　　“乔丹！”  
　　  
　　“对不起，教授。”  
　　  
　　李·乔丹是韦斯莱孪生兄弟的朋友。他正在麦格教授的密切监视下，担任比赛的解说员。  
　　  
　　哈莉全神贯注地在赛场上滑来滑去，注意躲避着球员、鬼飞球和游走球，在混乱的场面中寻找着金色飞贼的踪影，这就是她和伍德事先制定的计划。  
　　  
　　当然，她也听到了乔丹的解说，他的解说实在是——太有个人风格了。  
　　  
　　开场没有多久，那个“出色的追球手”“长得也很迷人”的安吉利娜首先为格兰芬多得了一分，哈莉喊了一声“太棒了！”，安吉利娜回她一个果然很迷人的微笑，哈莉就接着去找金色飞贼了。  
　　  
　　她有好几次觉得心脏被人抓住了一样，错误地把别的东西当成了金色飞贼，但后来有一道金色流光从人群中飞过，这时她反倒镇定多了，立刻扳倒扫帚，去追击金色飞贼。  
　　  
　　场面的时间好像静止了——没有人去管鬼飞球了，所有人都看着哈莉和斯莱特林的找球手希格斯。  
　　  
　　只有乔丹的解说回荡在空中：  
　　  
　　“看呐，那就是格兰芬多大难不死的黄金女孩，她的身姿是多么地轻捷，她的动作是多么的灵活，她小脸蛋上的表情是多么地坚毅！哦梅林，她真是难得的美貌和智慧——”  
　　  
　　“乔丹！”  
　　  
　　“对不起，教授。”  
　　  
　　哈莉的速度比希格斯快，在快接近金色飞贼的时候，她又咬住牙加快了速度——  
　　  
　　但有人扯住了她的队服，她飞起来的时候，队服是飘起来的，很容易被人抓住，现在她被人猛地一拉，几乎要从扫帚上掉下来——  
　　  
　　她死死地抓住了扫帚，回给身后的希格斯一个怒瞪。  
　　  
　　对方毫不在意，继续拉着她的衣服。  
　　  
　　“犯规！”格兰芬多们大声叫道，大家都看到希格斯靠近了哈莉作了什么小动作。  
　　  
　　“保持平衡，哈莉！”伍德大声喊道，他想冲过去帮助哈莉，但他是守门员，不能离开。  
　　  
　　“偏过头，哈莉！”弗雷德使劲一击，将游走球准确地朝希格斯打去，希格斯迅速放开了手，朝一旁飞去。  
　　  
　　因为希格斯犯规，所以格兰芬多罚任意球，比赛继续进行。  
　　  
　　但就在哈莉忙着躲开另一只游走球的时候，她的飞天扫把突然大大地抖动了一下，她惊奇地看着四周，不知道扫把出了什么事，它好像完全不受控制了，不停地剧烈晃动着，在赛场内到处穿梭，然后后一路疯狂地、慢慢地，把哈莉带出了赛场。  
　　  
　　最后哈莉被它甩了下来，只有一只胳膊还抓着扫帚把。她看到所有在场的人都在看着自己，弗雷德和乔治兄弟赶来救她，但是不行，只要他们一接近，扫把就往上窜，他们没办法只能待在哈莉的下方，等她掉下来的时候方便接住她。  
　　  
　　但哈莉发现自己可以动了，她爬回了自己的扫把：“谢谢你们弗雷德乔治，我想我们可以继续了！”  
　　  
　　她飞快地朝地面俯冲——刚才她在空中并没有闲着，一直在观察金色飞贼的动向，现在她可以抓住它了——  
　　  
　　但它飞得太快了，最后撞进了她嘴里，她赶紧捂住嘴，免得它从嘴里跑掉，一边控制着扫把轻轻落下，自己则趴在了地上。  
　　  
　　她翻过身，看到蓝天在她的眼前大肆铺开，她露出一个疲惫而快乐的笑容，从嘴里吐出金色飞贼，把它高高举过头顶挥舞着，  
　　  
　　“我抓住它了！”  
　　  
　　赛场的人们发出震耳欲聋的欢呼声，所有还在场上的格兰芬多队员全都俯冲下来跟哈莉握手，伍德激动得差点哭了：  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，哈莉，谢谢你……”他语无伦次地说着，用力拥抱了哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉抽了抽鼻头，男生流汗之后的味道真是一言难尽。她伸出手，小心地拍着伍德的肩膀：“没事了……伍德，可以放开我了吗？”  
　　  
　　伍德转身跟其他人抱在一起，又叫又跳。  
　　  
　　安吉利娜也上来祝贺她：“干得好，女孩，我就知道你能行！”  
　　  
　　斯莱特林那边则一直在争论哈莉用嘴接球算不算犯规。  
　　  
　　比赛就在这样一片混乱中结束了。


	15. 双马尾与银铃铛

三十分钟后，哈莉和罗恩、赫敏一起来到海格的小屋，主人正在为他沏一杯浓茶。  
　　  
　　“是斯内普干的，”罗恩说，他已经告诉哈莉，刚才她之所以能化险为夷，多亏了赫敏让斯内普的衣服着了火。  
　　  
　　海格对此表示反对，哈莉把斯内普受伤的事告诉大家：“那一定是被三个脑袋的大狗咬的，他一定是想偷它看守的东西。”  
　　  
　　海格承认狗是他的，但不肯说出它在看守什么，并且就此和哈莉等人发生了争执——  
　　  
　　“好了孩子们，你们不要再插手这件事了，赶快忘记那条狗，忘记那东西，这是邓布利多教授和尼可·勒梅之间的——”  
　　  
　　“原来还牵涉着一个叫尼可·勒梅的人！”哈莉捕捉到海格话语中的漏洞。  
　　  
　　海格颓丧地坐了下来，他在生着自己的气，但也没办法把话收回来了。  
　　  
　　过了不久，圣诞节即将来临，风雪笼罩着整个霍格沃兹，大家都迫不及待地盼着放假。  
　　  
　　“我真的很替那些人感到难过，”在一次魔药课上，德拉科·马尔福说道，“他们不得不留在霍格沃茨过圣诞节，因为家里人不要他们。”  
　　  
　　他说这话的时候看着哈莉，自从上一次魁地奇比赛结束之后，他显得更阴沉了，不放过任何一个嘲笑哈莉的机会，哈莉想也许他是嫉妒自己这么早参加了院队，并且为斯莱特林的失败而愤慨，想到这些她可一点也不生气，反而眼里带着笑意斜睨了马尔福一眼：  
　　  
　　“你要回你那纯血统的家庭过节吗，马尔福少爷，真可惜你的纯血统也不能帮你进院队并且获胜。”  
　　  
　　说完她立刻转过头去，称着她研成粉末的蓑鲉脊椎骨。  
　　  
　　确实，哈莉根本不想回女贞路过圣诞节，反正罗恩和他的两个哥哥也会留下来，因为韦斯莱夫妇要去罗马尼亚看望他们的二哥查理。  
　　  
　　上完魔药课离开教室时，他们发现海格拖着一棵很大的冷杉树。  
　　  
　　“嗨，海格，需要帮助吗？”罗恩问道。  
　　  
　　“不用，我能行，谢谢你，罗恩。”  
　　  
　　“你能不能闪开，别挡着道？”他们身后传来马尔福冷冰冰的、拖着长腔的声音，“你是不是想挣几个零花钱哪，韦斯莱？我猜想，你大概希望自己从霍格沃茨毕业后也去看守猎场吧？——海格的小屋和你原先那个家比起来，一定是像个宫殿吧！”  
　　  
　　他刚好从哈莉身边经过，哈莉顺手揪住了他的衣服，罗恩冲了过来：“也许该有人教你怎么说话了，马尔福。”  
　　  
　　“波特小姐！”斯内普从楼梯上出现，阴沉着脸说。  
　　  
　　哈莉松开了马尔福胸前的衣服。  
　　  
　　“是马尔福先侮辱韦斯莱家庭的，斯内普教授，哈莉只不过是帮朋友……”海格说。  
　　  
　　“不管怎么样，动手打人都是违反霍格沃茨校规的，海格。”斯内普用圆滑的声音说，“格兰芬多被扣去五分，韦斯莱。因为你引起了争斗，而且没有及时阻止波特小姐，好了，快走吧，你们大家。”  
　　  
　　说完他就走了，罗恩站在原地，盯着斯内普脑袋上油腻的黑发，好久才回过神来：“又是我？”  
　　  
　　马尔福、克拉布和高尔粗鲁地从树旁边挤过，把针叶碰落得到处都是，一边还得意地笑着。  
　　  
　　在经过罗恩身边时，马尔福把他推到了一边：“都跟你说了，别挡路，你这个红毛猴子。”  
　　  
　　“我要教训他，”罗恩看着马尔福的背影，咬牙切齿地说，“总有一天，我要狠狠地教训——”  
　　  
　　“我真讨厌他们两个人，”哈莉说，“马尔福和斯内普。”  
　　  
　　“好了，高兴一点儿吧，快要过圣诞节了，我们一起去礼堂看看吧。”海格说。  
　　  
　　他们一起进到礼堂，帮忙装饰圣诞树，礼堂美丽极了。  
　　  
　　接着他们就去了图书馆，自从海格说漏了嘴，他们就每天都泡在图书馆里，查阅赫敏列出可能写有尼可·勒梅事迹的书单上的书。  
　　  
　　“也许它们在□□区，”哈莉说，“不过我们不能冒险问平斯女士上哪儿找，免得被斯内普发现。”  
　　  
　　他们一直查到放假，赫敏回家了，哈莉和罗恩每天都腻在一起玩耍，坐在公共休息室里吃着所有能用烤叉戳起的食物——面包、面饼、蘑菇，一边设计着能使马尔福被开除的方案，尽管这些方案都不可能付诸实施，但是谈谈总是令人开心的。  
　　  
　　跟罗恩在一块总令哈莉感到特别放松。  
　　  
　　罗恩还开始教哈莉下巫师棋。他的技术不错，大概从小就被弗雷德和乔治两人训练过了，哈莉的巫师棋却很不满她这个新手，一直吵吵闹闹，对她下的每一步都不满。  
　　  
　　哈莉喜欢看他们这样吵闹。  
　　  
　　圣诞节前夕，哈莉上床睡觉的时候，只盼着第二天可以大吃一顿，开开心心地玩一场，她根本没有想到会收到礼物。然而，第二天一早醒来，她第一眼看见的就是他床脚边放着的一小堆包裹。  
　　  
　　她拿着包裹来到公共休息室，罗恩也来了，他也带着一个包裹，看来和朋友分享幸福是每一个孩子会做的事。  
　　  
　　“圣诞节快乐。”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“也祝你快乐。”罗恩说，“那是你的礼物吗，哈莉？”  
　　  
　　“对，我根本没想到会有人给我寄礼物过来。”  
　　  
　　“快拆开看看，哈莉。”罗恩把自己的礼物放在桌上。  
　　  
　　哈莉拿起最顶上的一个纸包，上面的纸条表明这是海格送的，里面是一只笛子，哈莉吹了一下——声音有点像猫头鹰叫。  
　　  
　　第二个纸包里放着五十便士的硬币，是弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈送的。  
　　  
　　“还算友好。”哈莉说，“起码想得到要给我送个礼物。”  
　　  
　　“真古怪！”罗恩说，他盯着那枚硬币，“这就是麻瓜们的钱吗？”  
　　  
　　“送给你吧，罗恩。”哈莉说，看到罗恩欣喜若狂的样子，她笑了起来，“我还有很多麻瓜的东西，要是你喜欢，我都拿来给你。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢了，哈莉，”罗恩从纸包里又拿出两根蝴蝶结红发绳，上面分别缀着两个银色小铃铛。“这是什么哈莉？”  
　　  
　　哈莉惊奇地看着这两样东西，拿起纸包里的纸条，上半部分是弗农姨父写的，下半部分则是达力表哥歪歪扭扭的字迹，上面写着：  
　　  
　　“亲爱的哈莉表妹，我没别的东西可以送你，这两个银饰铃铛发绳，希望你能喜欢。”  
　　  
　　罗恩一把把纸条拿过去：“哇哦，麻瓜用这个来绑头发！哈莉……”  
　　  
　　他两眼放光地看着哈莉，目光中充满期待：“你能绑上它们吗？”  
　　  
　　“……我还有别的选择吗？”哈莉嘟哝着，罗恩冲进他自己的宿舍，拿出一把梳子，在她还来不及反应之前来到她身后，抓起她一边的头发给她扎了个双马尾。  
　　  
　　“摇摇头，哈莉。”罗恩窜到她面前，盯着她的脸看。  
　　  
　　哈莉摇了摇头，铃铛发出叮叮当当的脆响，蝴蝶结微微发颤，马尾的末端搔着她的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“天呐……哈莉……”罗恩发出惊叹声，“下次去打魁地奇的时候，一定要用这个发绳，你会迷死那帮臭小子的！也许斯莱特林们会因此掉下扫帚……”  
　　  
　　“得了吧，罗恩。”哈莉不赞同地说，她伸出手想要把铃铛拿下来，“有时候我真不知道你的脑袋里装着什么……”  
　　  
　　罗恩拉住她的手：“得让弗雷德他们也看看。”他拿出哈莉下一份鼓鼓囊囊的礼物，“接着看礼物吧，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　他低下头，发出一声□□：“这份我想我知道是谁送的，是我妈妈。我对她说，你以为自己不会收到礼物——哦，糟糕，”  
　　  
　　他从纸包里拿出一件厚厚的鲜绿色的手编毛衣，还有一大盒自制的乳脂软糖：“她给你织了一件韦斯莱家特有的那种毛衣。”  
　　  
　　哈莉把毛衣拿过来在自己身上比了比：“她真是太好了。”又尝了一块乳脂软糖，“太甜美了罗恩，你真是天底下最幸福的人！”  
　　  
　　罗恩打开了他自己的礼包：“她每年都给我们织一件毛衣，我的总是暗紫色的。”  
　　  
　　接下来的一份礼物也是糖——是赫敏送的一大盒巧克力蛙。  
　　  
　　还剩最后一个纸包。哈莉把它拿起来摸了摸，分量很轻。她拆开纸包。  
　　  
　　一种像液体一样的、银灰色的东西簌簌地滑落到地板上，聚成一堆，闪闪发亮。罗恩倒抽了一口冷气：“天呐，这是……这是……”  
　　  
　　哈莉把那东西从地上捡了起来，罗恩压低声音：“这是一件隐形衣，哈莉。把它穿上试试。”  
　　  
　　哈莉穿上了它，她真的消失了！  
　　  
　　一张纸条从里面掉出来，上面写着是哈莉的父亲留给她的，没有署名。  
　　  
　　哈莉目瞪口呆地看着它，心里又冒出许多疑问。  
　　  
　　没等他再说什么或再想什么，宿舍的门猛地被推开了，弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱冲了进来。哈莉赶紧把隐形衣藏了起来。她还不想让别人知道。  
　　  
　　“圣诞快乐！”  
　　  
　　“嘿，瞧——哈莉——”他们盯着哈莉的新发型，结结巴巴地说，“这是什么打扮，哈莉？”  
　　  
　　哈莉摇了摇头，银铃铛又发出一阵脆响：“这是我拿到的圣诞礼物，我的麻瓜表哥认为它们很适合我。”  
　　  
　　“太适合了，哈莉。”弗雷德说，“你要是里面穿着白衬衣，外面套着毛衣，就是珀西最喜欢的打扮了——”  
　　  
　　哈莉噗地一声笑了：“你在说什么啊，弗雷德。”  
　　  
　　“妈妈给哈莉也织了一件，是绿色的！”罗恩说，“快穿上，哈莉，我还不知道珀西喜欢什么样的打扮呢。”  
　　  
　　“快穿上吧哈莉！”弗雷德和乔治齐声说，哈莉才发现他们都穿着蓝色毛衣，一件上面有一个大大的、黄色的“F”，另一件上面有一个大大的、黄色的“G”。  
　　  
　　她又忍不住笑起来，弗雷德上前摸了摸哈莉手里的绿色毛衣：“比我们的好，哈莉，妈妈对不是自家的人更精心一些。”  
　　  
　　可不是嘛，哈莉的这件毛衣上绞了几朵各种颜色的花，还缀着两个笑绒球，显得可爱极了。  
　　  
　　“也许她比较喜欢女孩子。”哈莉说，把毛衣套上了脑袋，穿了起来。罗恩也把自己的毛衣穿上了。  
　　  
　　红色的蝴蝶结，绿色的毛衣，真是圣诞节风味。  
　　  
　　“这里吵吵什么呢？”  
　　  
　　珀西·韦斯莱从门缝里探进头来，一脸不满的神情。显然他也正在拆他的圣诞礼物，他胳膊上搭着一件鼓鼓囊囊的毛衣，弗雷德一把抓了过去。  
　　  
　　“‘P’是级长的意思！快穿上吧，珀西，快点儿，我们都穿上了，就连哈莉也得到了一件呢。”  
　　  
　　珀西看向哈莉，她穿着绿色毛衣，白皙的下巴隐约出现在毛衣领子里，领子边上的绒毛轻轻碰着她的脸，配上那两个红色蝴蝶结和银白色的铃铛，显得既无辜又可爱。  
　　  
　　双胞胎拿着毛衣硬给珀西套上了。“你今天不许和级长们坐在一起，圣诞节是全家团圆的日子。”乔治说。  
　　  
　　他们将珀西抬着推出房间，他的手臂被毛衣束缚着，三十分钟后，哈莉和罗恩、赫敏一起来到海格的小屋，主人正在为他沏一杯浓茶。  
　　  
　　“是斯内普干的，”罗恩说，他已经告诉哈莉，刚才她之所以能化险为夷，多亏了赫敏让斯内普的衣服着了火。  
　　  
　　海格对此表示反对，哈莉把斯内普受伤的事告诉大家：“那一定是被三个脑袋的大狗咬的，他一定是想偷它看守的东西。”  
　　  
　　海格承认狗是他的，但不肯说出它在看守什么，并且就此和哈莉等人发生了争执——  
　　  
　　“好了孩子们，你们不要再插手这件事了，赶快忘记那条狗，忘记那东西，这是邓布利多教授和尼可·勒梅之间的——”  
　　  
　　“原来还牵涉着一个叫尼可·勒梅的人！”哈莉捕捉到海格话语中的漏洞。  
　　  
　　海格颓丧地坐了下来，他在生着自己的气，但也没办法把话收回来了。  
　　  
　　过了不久，圣诞节即将来临，风雪笼罩着整个霍格沃兹，大家都迫不及待地盼着放假。  
　　  
　　“我真的很替那些人感到难过，”在一次魔药课上，德拉科·马尔福说道，“他们不得不留在霍格沃茨过圣诞节，因为家里人不要他们。”  
　　  
　　他说这话的时候看着哈莉，自从上一次魁地奇比赛结束之后，他显得更阴沉了，不放过任何一个嘲笑哈莉的机会，哈莉想也许他是嫉妒自己这么早参加了院队，并且为斯莱特林的失败而愤慨，想到这些她可一点也不生气，反而眼里带着笑意斜睨了马尔福一眼：  
　　  
　　“你要回你那纯血统的家庭过节吗，马尔福少爷，真可惜你的纯血统也不能帮你进院队并且获胜。”  
　　  
　　说完她立刻转过头去，称着她研成粉末的蓑鲉脊椎骨。  
　　  
　　确实，哈莉根本不想回女贞路过圣诞节，反正罗恩和他的两个哥哥也会留下来，因为韦斯莱夫妇要去罗马尼亚看望他们的二哥查理。  
　　  
　　上完魔药课离开教室时，他们发现海格拖着一棵很大的冷杉树。  
　　  
　　“嗨，海格，需要帮助吗？”罗恩问道。  
　　  
　　“不用，我能行，谢谢你，罗恩。”  
　　  
　　“你能不能闪开，别挡着道？”他们身后传来马尔福冷冰冰的、拖着长腔的声音，“你是不是想挣几个零花钱哪，韦斯莱？我猜想，你大概希望自己从霍格沃茨毕业后也去看守猎场吧？——海格的小屋和你原先那个家比起来，一定是像个宫殿吧！”  
　　  
　　他刚好从哈莉身边经过，哈莉顺手揪住了他的衣服，罗恩冲了过来：“也许该有人教你怎么说话了，马尔福。”  
　　  
　　“波特小姐！”斯内普从楼梯上出现，阴沉着脸说。  
　　  
　　哈莉松开了马尔福胸前的衣服。  
　　  
　　“是马尔福先侮辱韦斯莱家庭的，斯内普教授，哈莉只不过是帮朋友……”海格说。  
　　  
　　“不管怎么样，动手打人都是违反霍格沃茨校规的，海格。”斯内普用圆滑的声音说，“格兰芬多被扣去五分，韦斯莱。因为你引起了争斗，而且没有及时阻止波特小姐，好了，快走吧，你们大家。”  
　　  
　　说完他就走了，罗恩站在原地，盯着斯内普脑袋上油腻的黑发，好久才回过神来：“又是我？”  
　　  
　　马尔福、克拉布和高尔粗鲁地从树旁边挤过，把针叶碰落得到处都是，一边还得意地笑着。  
　　  
　　在经过罗恩身边时，马尔福把他推到了一边：“都跟你说了，别挡路，你这个红毛猴子。”  
　　  
　　“我要教训他，”罗恩看着马尔福的背影，咬牙切齿地说，“总有一天，我要狠狠地教训——”  
　　  
　　“我真讨厌他们两个人，”哈莉说，“马尔福和斯内普。”  
　　  
　　“好了，高兴一点儿吧，快要过圣诞节了，我们一起去礼堂看看吧。”海格说。  
　　  
　　他们一起进到礼堂，帮忙装饰圣诞树，礼堂美丽极了。  
　　  
　　接着他们就去了图书馆，自从海格说漏了嘴，他们就每天都泡在图书馆里，查阅赫敏列出可能写有尼可·勒梅事迹的书单上的书。  
　　  
　　“也许它们在□□区，”哈莉说，“不过我们不能冒险问平斯女士上哪儿找，免得被斯内普发现。”  
　　  
　　他们一直查到放假，赫敏回家了，哈莉和罗恩每天都腻在一起玩耍，坐在公共休息室里吃着所有能用烤叉戳起的食物——面包、面饼、蘑菇，一边设计着能使马尔福被开除的方案，尽管这些方案都不可能付诸实施，但是谈谈总是令人开心的。  
　　  
　　跟罗恩在一块总令哈莉感到特别放松。  
　　  
　　罗恩还开始教哈莉下巫师棋。他的技术不错，大概从小就被弗雷德和乔治两人训练过了，哈莉的巫师棋却很不满她这个新手，一直吵吵闹闹，对她下的每一步都不满。  
　　  
　　哈莉喜欢看他们这样吵闹。  
　　  
　　圣诞节前夕，哈莉上床睡觉的时候，只盼着第二天可以大吃一顿，开开心心地玩一场，她根本没有想到会收到礼物。然而，第二天一早醒来，她第一眼看见的就是他床脚边放着的一小堆包裹。  
　　  
　　她拿着包裹来到公共休息室，罗恩也来了，他也带着一个包裹，看来和朋友分享幸福是每一个孩子会做的事。  
　　  
　　“圣诞节快乐。”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“也祝你快乐。”罗恩说，“那是你的礼物吗，哈莉？”  
　　  
　　“对，我根本没想到会有人给我寄礼物过来。”  
　　  
　　“快拆开看看，哈莉。”罗恩把自己的礼物放在桌上。  
　　  
　　哈莉拿起最顶上的一个纸包，上面的纸条表明这是海格送的，里面是一只笛子，哈莉吹了一下——声音有点像猫头鹰叫。  
　　  
　　第二个纸包里放着五十便士的硬币，是弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈送的。  
　　  
　　“还算友好。”哈莉说，“起码想得到要给我送个礼物。”  
　　  
　　“真古怪！”罗恩说，他盯着那枚硬币，“这就是麻瓜们的钱吗？”  
　　  
　　“送给你吧，罗恩。”哈莉说，看到罗恩欣喜若狂的样子，她笑了起来，“我还有很多麻瓜的东西，要是你喜欢，我都拿来给你。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢了，哈莉，”罗恩从纸包里又拿出两根蝴蝶结红发绳，上面分别缀着两个银色小铃铛。“这是什么哈莉？”  
　　  
　　哈莉惊奇地看着这两样东西，拿起纸包里的纸条，上半部分是弗农姨父写的，下半部分则是达力表哥歪歪扭扭的字迹，上面写着：  
　　  
　　“亲爱的哈莉表妹，我没别的东西可以送你，这两个银饰铃铛发绳，希望你能喜欢。”  
　　  
　　罗恩一把把纸条拿过去：“哇哦，麻瓜用这个来绑头发！哈莉……”  
　　  
　　他两眼放光地看着哈莉，目光中充满期待：“你能绑上它们吗？”  
　　  
　　“……我还有别的选择吗？”哈莉嘟哝着，罗恩冲进他自己的宿舍，拿出一把梳子，在她还来不及反应之前来到她身后，抓起她一边的头发给她扎了个双马尾。  
　　  
　　“摇摇头，哈莉。”罗恩窜到她面前，盯着她的脸看。  
　　  
　　哈莉摇了摇头，铃铛发出叮叮当当的脆响，蝴蝶结微微发颤，马尾的末端搔着她的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“天呐……哈莉……”罗恩发出惊叹声，“下次去打魁地奇的时候，一定要用这个发绳，你会迷死那帮臭小子的！也许斯莱特林们会因此掉下扫帚……”  
　　  
　　“得了吧，罗恩。”哈莉不赞同地说，她伸出手想要把铃铛拿下来，“有时候我真不知道你的脑袋里装着什么……”  
　　  
　　罗恩拉住她的手：“得让弗雷德他们也看看。”他拿出哈莉下一份鼓鼓囊囊的礼物，“接着看礼物吧，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　他低下头，发出一声□□：“这份我想我知道是谁送的，是我妈妈。我对她说，你以为自己不会收到礼物——哦，糟糕，”  
　　  
　　他从纸包里拿出一件厚厚的鲜绿色的手编毛衣，还有一大盒自制的乳脂软糖：“她给你织了一件韦斯莱家特有的那种毛衣。”  
　　  
　　哈莉把毛衣拿过来在自己身上比了比：“她真是太好了。”又尝了一块乳脂软糖，“太甜美了罗恩，你真是天底下最幸福的人！”  
　　  
　　罗恩打开了他自己的礼包：“她每年都给我们织一件毛衣，我的总是暗紫色的。”  
　　  
　　接下来的一份礼物也是糖——是赫敏送的一大盒巧克力蛙。  
　　  
　　还剩最后一个纸包。哈莉把它拿起来摸了摸，分量很轻。她拆开纸包。  
　　  
　　一种像液体一样的、银灰色的东西簌簌地滑落到地板上，聚成一堆，闪闪发亮。罗恩倒抽了一口冷气：“天呐，这是……这是……”  
　　  
　　哈莉把那东西从地上捡了起来，罗恩压低声音：“这是一件隐形衣，哈莉。把它穿上试试。”  
　　  
　　哈莉穿上了它，她真的消失了！  
　　  
　　一张纸条从里面掉出来，上面写着是哈莉的父亲留给她的，没有署名。  
　　  
　　哈莉目瞪口呆地看着它，心里又冒出许多疑问。  
　　  
　　没等他再说什么或再想什么，宿舍的门猛地被推开了，弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱冲了进来。哈莉赶紧把隐形衣藏了起来。她还不想让别人知道。  
　　  
　　“圣诞快乐！”  
　　  
　　“嘿，瞧——哈莉——”他们盯着哈莉的新发型，结结巴巴地说，“这是什么打扮，哈莉？”  
　　  
　　哈莉摇了摇头，银铃铛又发出一阵脆响：“这是我拿到的圣诞礼物，我的麻瓜表哥认为它们很适合我。”  
　　  
　　“太适合了，哈莉。”弗雷德说，“你要是里面穿着白衬衣，外面套着毛衣，就是珀西最喜欢的打扮了——”  
　　  
　　哈莉噗地一声笑了：“你在说什么啊，弗雷德。”  
　　  
　　“妈妈给哈莉也织了一件，是绿色的！”罗恩说，“快穿上，哈莉，我还不知道珀西喜欢什么样的打扮呢。”  
　　  
　　“快穿上吧哈莉！”弗雷德和乔治齐声说，哈莉才发现他们都穿着蓝色毛衣，一件上面有一个大大的、黄色的“F”，另一件上面有一个大大的、黄色的“G”。  
　　  
　　她又忍不住笑起来，弗雷德上前摸了摸哈莉手里的绿色毛衣：“比我们的好，哈莉，妈妈对不是自家的人更精心一些。”  
　　  
　　可不是嘛，哈莉的这件毛衣上绞了几朵各种颜色的花，还缀着两个笑绒球，显得可爱极了。  
　　  
　　“也许她比较喜欢女孩子。”哈莉说，把毛衣套上了脑袋，穿了起来。罗恩也把自己的毛衣穿上了。  
　　  
　　红色的蝴蝶结，绿色的毛衣，真是圣诞节风味。  
　　  
　　“这里吵吵什么呢？”  
　　  
　　珀西·韦斯莱从门缝里探进头来，一脸不满的神情。显然他也正在拆他的圣诞礼物，他胳膊上搭着一件鼓鼓囊囊的毛衣，弗雷德一把抓了过去。  
　　  
　　“‘P’是级长的意思[注释]！快穿上吧，珀西，快点儿，我们都穿上了，就连哈莉也得到了一件呢。”  
　　  
　　珀西看向哈莉，她穿着绿色毛衣，白皙的下巴隐约出现在毛衣领子里，领子边上的绒毛轻轻碰着她的脸，配上那两个红色蝴蝶结和银白色的铃铛，显得既无辜又可爱。  
　　  
　　双胞胎拿着毛衣硬给珀西套上了。“你今天不许和级长们坐在一起，圣诞节是全家团圆的日子。”乔治说。  
　　  
　　他们将珀西抬着推出房间，他的手臂被毛衣束缚着，动弹不得。


	16. 最隐秘的渴望

哈莉和罗恩笑得都站不起来了，他们从来没见过珀西这么没辙过。  
　　  
　　接着他们进入了礼堂，圣诞宴会丰盛极了，哈莉和罗恩拼命地吃着喝着……后来就上了酒，海格坐在那里喝个不停，接着他好像有点醉了，就亲了隔壁的麦格教授一口。  
　　  
　　哈莉戳了戳罗恩：“罗恩，海格就要完蛋了！”  
　　  
　　罗恩茫然地转过头，刚好看见海格的嘴唇离开麦格教授的脸，他顿时吓得活像一只离开了水的鲤鱼，把嘴张了又张，一个字也没说出来。  
　　  
　　但麦格教授咯咯地笑着，羞红了脸，并没有把海格怎么样。  
　　  
　　哈莉和罗恩对视了一眼。  
　　  
　　“难道……”哈莉犹疑地说，“海格和麦格教授……”  
　　  
　　“不可能吧！麦格教授不可能……”罗恩飞快地说，他的样子好像要捂住哈莉的嘴，不让她说出那么可怕的话来。  
　　  
　　“也很相配不是吗？”哈莉不满地说，“女孩子的心情总是很难预测的。”  
　　  
　　“麦格教授不是女孩子……”罗恩说叹了口气，“不过女孩子的心情确实很难预测——哈莉，你也是女孩子，你真的觉得麦格教授会……”  
　　  
　　“也许只是一时的，”哈莉说，“你知道，大人喝了酒总会做一些清醒的时候不该做的事儿，”  
　　  
　　她没能说下去，因为弗雷德乔治邀请他们出去打雪仗。  
　　  
　　哈莉的鼻头冻得红通通的，被双胞胎兄弟点了无数次，他们不但点她的鼻头，还不停地表扬哈莉在魁地奇比赛上的精彩表现，然后把雪球不停地往罗恩身上扔，罗恩则不停地抗议：  
　　  
　　“到底谁是你们的兄弟啊，弗雷德乔治？”  
　　  
　　“你又不是可爱的小姑娘。”他们齐声回答。  
　　  
　　哈莉再一次笑出声来。  
　　  
　　到了晚上，哈莉试了试她从彩包爆竹里得到的新棋子，珀西一直饶有兴致地坐在在她身边，不停地瞎出主意，结果她很惨地输给了罗恩，可能没有珀西的话，她输得还没那么惨。  
　　  
　　最后珀西愤恨地揉乱了罗恩的头发，罗恩发出愉悦的哼哼声，弗雷德和乔治从斜刺里冲过来，抢走了珀西的级长徽章。  
　　  
　　“嘿，快还给我！”珀西跳起来追着他俩跑了。  
　　  
　　哈莉满足地靠在座椅上，打了个呵欠：“这真是我有生以来过得最愉快的一个圣诞节。”  
　　  
　　晚上，哈莉一个人待在寝室里，拿出隐形衣，把它裹在自己的身上，低头看着自己，却什么都看不到。  
　　  
　　这真是一种奇特的感觉。  
　　  
　　好好使用。  
　　  
　　突然，哈莉一下子清醒了。穿上这件隐形衣，整个霍格沃茨就对他完全敞开了。她可以去任何地方，费尔奇永远也不会知道。  
　　  
　　这令她感到一种莫名的兴奋，她走出宿舍，穿过公共休息室里，爬出了肖像洞口。  
　　  
　　现在她可以去□□区尽情查阅了，她举着灯，小心翼翼地看着书脊上的名字。  
　　  
　　一本黑色和银色相间的大书吸引了她的注意，她把书抽出来打开——一阵凄厉的、令人毛骨悚然的尖叫划破了寂静，那本书惨叫着，哈莉赶紧把它合上，但是惨叫声并没有停止。  
　　  
　　她后退了几步，惊恐地听到走廊里传来了费尔奇的脚步声，她连忙把灯放下，裹紧隐形衣，从费尔奇的身边溜了出去，拔腿狂奔。  
　　  
　　“教授，你说过的，如果有人夜里到处乱逛，就立刻来向你汇报，刚才有人在图书馆，在□□区。”  
　　  
　　她忽然听到费尔奇的声音，刚才她慌不择路，不知道自己跑向了哪里，只看到附近有一套高高的盔甲。  
　　  
　　“□□区？那么他们不可能走远，我们一定能抓住他们。”  
　　  
　　那是斯内普的声音，哈莉的心狂跳起来，他们正朝自己走过来！  
　　  
　　这条走廊很窄，隐形衣只能帮助她隐形，不能让她消失，她往后退了好几步，注意到一间房间的门是微微开着的，她连忙躲了进去。  
　　  
　　接着，她听到费尔奇和斯内普的脚步声继续向前，慢慢地消失了。  
　　  
　　哈莉长出了一口气，打量起这房间来，对面的墙上，放着一面非常气派的镜子。  
　　  
　　她走到镜子前面，好奇地盯着它，接着她捂住了嘴巴，防止自己尖叫出声。  
　　  
　　因为她在镜子里不仅看见了她自己，还看见一大堆人站在她身后——但她的身后并没有人。  
　　  
　　她大着胆子，仔细看着镜子。  
　　  
　　在镜子里，一个站在他身后的女人正在对他微笑和招手。她是一个非常美丽的女人，有着深红色的头发，她的眼睛——她的眼睛和脸庞长得和我一模一样，哈莉想道。  
　　  
　　接着她又发现她在哭泣，她面带微笑，同时又在哭泣。站在她身边的那个黑头发的高大、消瘦的男人用手搂住她。那男人戴着眼镜，头发乱蓬蓬的，跟哈莉的一样。  
　　  
　　“妈妈？”她低声唤道，“爸爸？”  
　　  
　　他们都看着他，亲切地微笑着。其他人也像有着跟哈莉一模一样的绿眼睛、一模一样的鼻子——哈莉正在望着他的家人，这是她有生以来的第一次。  
　　  
　　她如饥似渴地看着他们，想把所有人的形象刻在脑子里，她更想进去和他们待在一起，胸口满溢着喜悦和忧伤……  
　　  
　　她久久地站立着，直到远处传来一些声音，她才匆忙地离开了房间，回到格兰芬多休息室。  
　　  
　　罗恩惊讶地看着她，又看了看入口，小声说：“哈莉，你晚上出去了？”  
　　  
　　哈莉低声告诉他发生的一切，罗恩目瞪口呆：“真的吗，哈莉？”  
　　  
　　“你能带我去吗，我想看看你的爸爸妈妈。”罗恩急切地说。  
　　  
　　“我也想看看你的全家，看看韦斯莱的一大家人，你可以把你另外的几个兄弟和所有的亲戚都指给我看。”哈莉说，罗恩不明白他拥有她所羡慕的一切——一个温馨的大家庭，慈爱的父母，还有那么多能一起玩的兄弟。  
　　  
　　达力之所以对她还不错，那只是因为他害怕她的魔力。假如她不是个女巫，达力一定会把她欺负得很惨。  
　　  
　　“你随时都能看到他们的，”罗恩说，“今年暑假到我们家来吧。”  
　　  
　　他把一块熏肉递给哈莉：“吃点东西吧，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　晚上，他们俩在公共休息室里碰面了，两人一起用隐形衣来到了那间教室。  
　　  
　　“看见了吗，罗恩，”哈莉看着镜子里的亲人们还是那么亲切地看着她，激动得热泪盈眶。  
　　  
　　“……”罗恩盯着镜子里的自己，“哈莉，看着我！”  
　　  
　　哈莉莫名其妙地看着他。  
　　  
　　“哈莉，看看我的徽章！这是男生学生会主席才有的！我还还举着学院杯和魁地奇杯——我是魁地奇队的队长！”  
　　  
　　罗恩好不容易才使目光移开：“哈莉，你说这面镜子是不是预示着未来？”  
　　  
　　“怎么可能呢？我家里的人都死了——让我再看看——”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　外面走廊里突然响起的声音，结束了他们的争执。他们没有意识到刚才他们的说话声有多响。  
　　  
　　他们赶紧又一次逃离了那里。  
　　  
　　第二天，哈莉还是想着那面镜子，罗恩却觉得那镜子有点邪门，可无论他怎么劝哈莉，哈莉还是想去再看一看。  
　　  
　　大概罗恩对男学生会主席和魁地奇队长的执念不如哈莉对父母的执念。  
　　  
　　所以这天晚上，哈莉还是偷偷地去了，好在哈莉不是个男孩，不住在男生寝室，不必躲着罗恩。  
　　  
　　她飞快地冲进那间教室，一屁股坐在镜子面前的地板上，再次热泪盈眶。  
　　  
　　没有什么能阻止她！  
　　  
　　这么说——你又来了，哈莉？”  
　　  
　　她僵硬地回过头，是邓布利多。  
　　  
　　“我—我没有看见你，先生。”  
　　  
　　“真奇怪，隐形以后你的眼镜就不起作用了吗，哈莉。”邓布利多说。哈莉看到他脸上带着微笑，不由得松了口气。  
　　  
　　“厄里斯魔镜真是个神奇的东西，它能让我们看到你内心深处最迫切、最强烈、最隐秘的渴望——”邓布利多说，“你从没有见过你的家人，所以就看见他们站在你的周围。罗恩·韦斯莱一直在他的几个哥哥面前相形见绌，所以他看见自己独自站着，是他们中间最出色的。”  
　　  
　　哈莉回头瞥了一眼魔镜——魔镜里的一切突然模糊了，她看见她自己带着金色的王冠，穿着黑色的、缀满珠宝的华丽巫师袍高坐在王座上，黑发乌云一样流泻在她脸颊的两边，那张脸比现在的她要成熟，却拥有着惊人的美丽，绿色的眼睛里流露着倨傲和冷酷，居高临下地俯视着她面前黑压压跪着的人群。  
　　  
　　她的眼神足以杀死或者迷倒所有人。他们虽然都低着头，但哈莉可以从他们的静默中感受到一种疯狂的虔诚，连她自己也感到自己的心脏像被一头怒牛牵住，在胸腔里不受控制地抖动着。  
　　  
　　最迫切、最强烈、最隐秘的渴望——最隐秘的——  
　　  
　　不——那不是我——哈莉颤抖着，无法置信却又痴迷地看着这一切。  
　　  
　　“拥抱黑暗吧。”她听见镜子里的自己说，绿眸中的红芒一闪而过。  
　　  
　　哈莉倒抽了一口凉气，往后退了好几步，镜子里的一切终于消失了。  
　　  
　　这时她才意识到邓布利多站在她的身后——幸好邓布利多看不到这一切，她咬住嘴唇，拼命控制住颤抖的身体，不想让邓布利多看到她的异样。  
　　  
　　“明天镜子就要搬到一个新的地方了，哈莉，我请你不要再去找它了。如果你哪天碰巧再看见它，你要有心理准备。沉湎于虚幻的梦想，而忘记现实的生活，这是毫无益处的，千万记住。回去睡觉吧。”  
　　  
　　“是的，教授。”哈莉乖巧地说，赶紧离开了这里。  
　　  
　　她不敢再看魔镜一眼，匆匆离开了。  
　　  
　　她想忘记在镜子里的一切，可是那两张画面——关于她的父母的还有她的王座交替出现在她的梦里。  
插入书签　


	17. 在禁林和讨厌的人吵架

“你看，邓布利多说得对，魔镜可能会使你发疯的。”当哈莉把这些梦境告诉罗恩时——当然她没有把第二个画面告诉他——罗恩这么说。  
　　  
　　赫敏在开学前一天回来了，她看了看哈莉的新造型和他们俩的新毛衣，调侃了她们几句，马尔福经过他们的时候，撇着嘴打量了哈莉一番，又看了看罗恩：  
　　  
　　“不错嘛，韦斯莱，波特小姐，情侣毛衣？你们穷鬼家庭就只能穿得起这个？”  
　　  
　　克拉布和高尔不出意外地在他身后嗤嗤笑。  
　　  
　　“你胡说什么——”哈莉来不及拉住罗恩，他就冲到了马尔福面前。  
　　  
　　“又想被扣分吗，韦斯莱？”马尔福说，又转头看着哈莉，“我不得不说，波特小姐，你这身打扮真是没品极了，这就是你跟穷鬼韦斯莱交往的结果——”  
　　  
　　哈莉晃了晃头上的铃铛，马尔福一直盯着她的脑袋看，好像那两个铃铛的亮光和红色蝴蝶结吸引了他的注意，并且让他讨厌极了。  
　　  
　　“我们自然有你们纯血统不懂的情趣——”哈莉说。  
　　  
　　“你这是承认了和穷鬼韦斯莱交往了吗，波特小姐？”马尔福打断了她的话，继续拉长他那讨厌的声调，又啧啧了两声，“真是天生一对，我真没想到有人在一年级就谈起了恋爱——”  
　　  
　　“这不用你来管，马尔福，还是多关心关心你们斯莱特林的魁地奇球赛吧，哦对了我忘了你没有资格参加，只能在下面大声叫喊——加油啊希格斯——对吗？”哈莉嘲讽地说，“我们走！”  
　　  
　　“你们真的恋爱了？甩开马尔福之后，赫敏问道。  
　　  
　　“没有，”哈莉说，“我只是不想和他废话，真不懂他的脑子里装着什么——有那么一瞬间，我觉得他有点像罗恩，总是不考虑正事。”  
　　  
　　“说什么呢，哈莉。”罗恩抗议道。  
　　  
　　赫敏把脸转向罗恩，罗恩的脸从刚才到现在一直是红的，他支支吾吾地，也摇了摇头：“赫敏，别胡说了，我跟哈莉跟亲兄弟一样。”  
　　  
　　“为什么不是姐妹，罗恩？”哈莉调侃地说，“我们三个人都是好姐妹。”  
　　  
　　“快别说了，从开学到现在，弗雷德和乔治一直在嘲笑我只跟女孩子玩。”罗恩无奈地说，“我觉得他们毕业之前都会一直抓着这个不放。”  
　　  
　　“他们在嫉妒你，罗恩，他们肯定自己也想跟女孩玩。”哈莉笑嘻嘻地说。  
　　  
　　“我说你们能不能想点正事，”赫敏说，提醒他们现在最该注意些什么，“你们就不想知道尼可·勒梅是谁吗？”  
　　  
　　哈莉不知道是不是自己多心，她觉得斯内普最近好像一直在跟踪自己，不管走到哪里她都会遇到斯内普，他不停地提醒她期末考也要来了，提醒她要得O，难道斯内普知道他们发现了魔法石的奥秘？还是说，他希望用这种精神折磨的方式让她在赛场上抓不住金色飞贼？  
　　  
　　赫敏则查出魔法石能把任何金属变成纯金，还能制造出长生不老药，使喝了这种药的人永远不死。这下大家可以理解了：斯内普想得到它，因为他想长生不死。  
　　比赛的那一天哈莉还很紧张，并没有像罗恩建议地那样把那可笑的蝴蝶结铃铛系在头上——她认为那只会会自己队伍里的人笑趴下。  
　　  
　　然后开场才五分钟，她就一个漂亮的俯冲，像一颗子弹一样射向地面，抓住了金色飞贼——一个有史以来最快抓住金色飞贼的记录，  
　　  
　　斯内普降落在她旁边，脸色煞白，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。  
　　  
　　一只手搭在了哈莉的肩膀上。她抬起头来，看到了邓布利多微笑的脸。  
　　  
　　“干得好，”邓布利多的声音很轻，只有哈莉一个人能听见，“很高兴看到你没有整天想着那面镜子……生活得很充实……太好了……”  
　　  
　　斯内普愤恨地朝地上吐了口唾沫：  
　　  
　　“希望到时候你的魔药成绩也能这么好，波特小姐。”他对邓布利多点了点头，转身离开了。  
　　  
　　接下来又是那么混乱：伍德他们简直不知道怎么表达自己的兴奋，他们挨个拥抱了她罗恩和赫敏在远处跳上跳下，罗恩一边淌着鼻血，一边欢呼雀跃——他终于如愿以偿，跟马尔福打了一架。  
　　  
　　哈莉则在送回飞天扫帚的途中发现斯内普在威胁奇洛教授，谈话中他们还提到了魔法石。  
　　  
　　赫敏呢，除了魔法石之外，还操心着更多的事情。她已经开始制订复习计划，并在她所有的笔记上标出不同的颜色。哈莉和罗恩本来满不在乎，但她不停地对他们唠叨，叫他们也这样做。  
　　  
　　“赫敏，我只需要拿到魔药课的O，其余的及格就行了。”哈莉说，“而且考试离我们还有好几百年呢。”  
　　  
　　“十个星期，”赫敏反驳道，“不是好几百年，对尼可·勒梅来说，只是一眨眼的工夫。”  
　　  
　　大概老师也是这么想的，他们布置了一大堆的作业，赫敏不停地在哈莉和罗恩的耳边背诵着，并且让哈莉和罗恩也这么做，整得他们够呛。  
　　  
　　仿佛是怕她们事情不够多似的，海格居然养了一条火龙，并且非常幸运地被马尔福看到了，罗恩还被小火龙咬得进了医院，只能把小火龙送给查理了。  
　　  
　　马尔福跟踪她们，被麦格教授抓住扣了二十分，还要被关禁闭，哈莉和赫敏刚嘲笑完马尔福，自己也被费尔奇逮住了，纳威想警告她们当心马尔福，也被麦格教授抓住，然后被扣了一百五十分，同样要被关紧闭。  
　　  
　　这事传出去之后，哈莉一下子从最受欢迎的女孩变成了格兰芬多的罪人，她为自己感到非常羞愧，就去找伍德，表示要退出魁地奇球队。  
　　  
　　“退出？”伍德大声斥责道，“那有什么用？如果我们赢不了魁地奇比赛，又怎么可能把分数挣回来呢？”  
　　  
　　“你真会说话，伍德。”哈莉尽力不让泪珠从流出来。  
　　  
　　幸好其他队员，尤其是韦斯莱兄弟还是像过去一样接纳她。  
　　  
　　还有罗恩和赫敏这两个朋友陪着她。  
　　  
　　接着她就又要面对紧闭了，和赫敏、纳威还有马尔福一起。  
　　  
　　夜里十一点钟，他们被费尔奇领到海格的小屋那里，那里闪着灯光。  
　　  
　　“是你吗，费尔奇？快点儿，我要出发了。”屋里传来海格的声音。  
　　  
　　只听费尔奇说：“你们大概以为你会和那个蠢货一起玩个痛快吧？——你们是要去禁林！如果你们能安然无恙地出来，就算我们估计错了。”  
　　  
　　纳威忍不住哼了一声，马尔福猛地停住了脚步。  
　　  
　　“禁林？”他跟着说了一句，声音远不像平时那样冷静了，“我们不能在半夜里进去——那里面什么都有——我听说有狼人。”  
　　  
　　“马尔福，你可真是个胆小鬼。”哈莉护住纳威，后者紧紧抓住她的衣袖，发出了一声哽咽。  
　　  
　　“没什么可怕的，纳威，”哈莉接着说，“学校不会真让我们死的，何况还有海格呢。”  
　　  
　　“波特小姐，我猜你对禁林一无所知……”马尔福说，“才会这么莽撞，我不是害怕，我是要尊重自己的生命，不想把它浪费在这种地方，你要搞清楚，现在扯着你的衣袖瑟瑟发抖的人，才是真的胆小鬼呢，真不知道为什么把他分在格兰芬多……”  
　　  
　　“分院帽是不会错的，马尔福少爷，也许你懂得很多东西，但你不懂一个人真正尊贵的是什么，在我眼里，纳威能抵得上十二个马尔福。”哈莉斩钉截铁地说，给了纳威一个肯定的眼神。  
　　  
　　马尔福看起来像是噎住了，接着他转头对海格说：“我不进那个禁林，我不是害怕，只是我不想做佣人做的事，如果被我父亲知道……”  
　　  
　　他嘴里说不害怕，但声音微微发颤。  
　　  
　　“——告诉你霍格沃茨就是这样的。”海格粗暴地说，“如果你认为你父亲情愿让你被开除，你就尽管回城堡收拾行李去吧。走吧！”  
　　  
　　马尔福没有动弹，他迅速地看了哈莉一眼，又把头垂下了。  
　　  
　　海格把他们领到禁林的一条羊肠小路，让他们去找一头受伤的独角兽：“我们现在兵分两路，跟着我或者牙牙，都不会有危险。”  
　　  
　　马尔福看了看哈莉，哈莉紧跟着海格。  
　　  
　　“我跟着牙牙。”他说。  
　　  
　　“那好吧，赫敏、我还有哈莉一组，马尔福、纳威和牙牙一组，多加小心，我们走吧。”  
　　  
　　一路上，哈莉感觉海格很焦虑。她猜测着会不会是狼人杀死了独角兽，海格调查了一会儿，跟一群马人会了面，他询问着马人有没有发现什么。  
　　  
　　“今晚的火星很明亮。”马人罗南说。  
　　  
　　海格反反复复地问，马人反反复复地回答“火星很明亮”。  
　　  
　　海格只好走了，一边走一边抱怨着马人。刚拐过小路上的一个弯道，赫敏突然一把抓住海格的胳膊。  
　　  
　　“海格！快看！红色火花，其他人有麻烦了！”  
　　  
　　“你们俩在这儿等着！”海格喊道，“待在小路上别动。我去去就来。”  
　　  
　　红色火花是纳威发出来的，因为马尔福对他恶作剧，吓得他发射了红色火花。  
　　  
　　海格只好把他和赫敏调换，让马尔福、哈莉和牙牙一组。  
　　  
　　“对不起，要你跟这个白痴一组，”海格说，“不过他要吓唬你可没那么容易，我们还是赶紧把事情办完吧。”  
　　  
　　哈莉白了马尔福一眼，马尔福对她耸耸肩，又摊摊手，好像很得意。


	18. 斯内普真相

他跟在哈莉身边，忽然说：“真高兴你把我的话听进去了，不再带着那个搞笑的红发绳了——”  
　　  
　　“不是因为你，马尔福，我只是不想被铃铛的声音干扰。”哈莉说，那铃铛在头上响个不停，又离耳朵很近，非常吵，所以她把它们收起来了。  
　　  
　　“不管怎么说，你现在顺眼多了，尤其是当你没穿韦斯莱家的傻瓜毛衣……”  
　　  
　　“我喜欢那件毛衣，马尔福，既然你那么讨厌它，那我非要在每节魔药课上穿它不可。”  
　　  
　　“真是幼稚，波特小姐，难道大热天你也要穿着它吗？”  
　　  
　　“我会请韦斯莱夫人给我做几条韦斯莱裙子的，马尔福，”哈莉说，“如果能有什么事让你不舒服，那我一定毫不犹豫去做。”  
　　  
　　马尔福又耸了耸肩，好像不以为然。  
　　  
　　他们走了将近半个小时，越来越深入森林内部，哈莉透过一棵古老的栎树纠结缠绕的树枝，可以看见前面有一片空地。  
　　  
　　“看——”她低声说，举起胳膊拦住马尔福。  
　　  
　　一只美丽的独角兽躺在地上——它已经死了。  
　　  
　　这时一个穿着斗篷的身影来到独角兽身边，低下头去，对准那尸体一侧的伤口，开始喝它的血。  
　　  
　　哈莉感到自己的手臂抖动起来，转头一看，马尔福脸色比平时更白了，他发着抖，使劲掐着手臂，控制着自己不要叫出声来，最后他拉住了哈莉的胳膊，躲在了她后面。  
　　  
　　牙牙则飞快地逃走了——真是白长了那么威风的外形。  
　　  
　　哈莉哭笑不得，然后她发现那戴着兜帽的身影抬起头，一眼就看见了她——独角兽的血滴落在它胸前。它站起身，飞快地向哈莉走来。  
　　  
　　就在这时，一阵剧痛穿透哈莉的头部，这是她以前从没有过的感觉，就好像她的伤疤突然着了火一般——  
　　  
　　她视线模糊，踉踉跄跄地向后退去，却被身后的马尔福挡住了，她停下脚步，痛苦地捂住自己的头，发出沉重的喘息声。  
　　  
　　马尔福犹豫着伸出手扶住了她：“哈莉，你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　哈莉听不清他在说什么，她只是不停地颤抖，整个脑袋好像被车轮碾过一样，不停地轰鸣着，她几乎支撑不住自己的身体，马尔福只好抱住她，拖着她向后跑去。  
　　  
　　然后他听见马蹄小跑的声音，什么东西从他头顶上越过，朝那个身影扑去。  
　　  
　　等他回过神来，那个戴兜帽的身影已经不见了。一个马人站在他们身边，他的头发是白金色的，长着一副银鬃马的身体。  
　　  
　　马人扶起了哈莉：“你没事吧？  
　　  
　　哈莉在马尔福里臂弯里站直了身体：“谢谢你，刚才那是什么东西？”  
　　  
　　“我是费伦泽，”马人说，目光停留在哈莉的伤疤上，“你是那个波特家的小姐——”  
　　  
　　他还要说些什么，另两只马人从旁边冲出来，想要阻止他说出来。  
　　  
　　但是费伦泽拒绝了：“哈莉，我必须告诉你独角兽的血的用处，它可以延续你的生命，即使你已经奄奄一息，但这生命是受到诅咒的，因为你屠杀了一个纯洁的、柔弱无助的生命……”  
　　  
　　哈莉若有所思地说：“假如只能拖延的话，那它也许把活着的希望放在别的东西上……”  
　　  
　　她想到了什么：“是那个吗，费伦泽？”一定是魔法石！  
　　  
　　“是的，”费伦泽仿佛知道她要说什么，“那么，是谁那么想要复活呢？虽然有人说他死了……”  
　　  
　　他没有说的那么明显。  
　　  
　　因为在这里的不止哈莉一个人，还有马尔福。  
　　  
　　马尔福惊愕地看着他们，不明白他们在打什么哑谜。  
　　  
　　这时海格他们全都赶来了，马尔福也只能留着他的疑问，当然他知道哈莉是不可能告诉他的。  
　　  
　　回到寝室，哈莉把她在禁林看到的一切都告诉了赫敏，她们俩一起猜测着斯内普的真正动机。  
　　  
　　等她拉开自己的床单，发现隐形衣被叠好了放在下面，不知道什么人把它送回来了。  
　　  
　　接下来的日子更加不平静，因为期末考试开始了，哈莉她们全心全意地投入到了考试中，尤其是魔药考试，哈莉觉得自己已经竭尽全力应付它们，还要应付自己前额越来越厉害的疼痛，而且她敢肯定，这绝不是考试带来的。  
　　  
　　终于最后一门魔法史的考试也结束了，哈莉感到一阵放松，但是她的额头还是那么疼，罗恩和赫敏劝她放松一点，但她却说，这一定是某种警告，最后她突然想通了一件事——是海格把对付三头犬的机密泄露出去的，他们找海格证实了这一点。  
　　  
　　他们立刻赶去邓布利多的办公室，可是麦格教授告诉他们，邓布利多被魔法部召去了伦敦。  
　　  
　　在麦格教授走后，“就在今晚，”哈莉确定麦格教授走远了听不见时，赶紧说道，“斯内普今晚就会穿过活板门了。他所需要的东西都弄到了，现在又把邓布利多骗离了学校。那封信准是他送来的，我敢说魔法部看到邓布利多突然出现，一定会大吃一惊的。  
　　  
　　“可是我们能有什么——”  
　　  
　　赫敏猛地吸了一口冷气。哈莉和罗恩转过身来。  
　　  
　　斯内普站在那里。  
　　  
　　“下午好。”他用圆滑的口吻说。  
　　  
　　“我们刚才在——”哈莉说，其实她也不知道自己要说什么。  
　　  
　　“你们需要小心一些，”斯内普说，“像这样到处乱逛，别人会以为你们想干什么坏事呢。格兰芬多可经不起再丢分了，是吗？”  
　　  
　　哈莉脸红了。他们转身朝外面走，可是斯内普又把他们叫了回去。  
　　  
　　“提醒你一句，波特小姐——如果你再在半夜三更到处乱逛，我要亲自把你开除。还有你的魔药成绩——我正在认真地批改呢，祝你愉快。”  
　　  
　　他大步朝着教工休息室的方向走去。  
　　  
　　三个人一来到外面的石阶上，哈莉就转身看着罗恩和赫敏，她让赫敏盯着斯内普，自己和罗恩去四楼走廊的门口，但这些全都失败了，最后哈莉决定自己偷偷溜出去，争取先把魔法石弄到手。  
　　  
　　但罗恩跟赫敏坚持要一起去——因为他们知道，哈莉这是为了拯救整个巫师世界。  
　　  
　　到了晚上，三个人披上隐形衣，他们顺利地通过了大狗，接着在赫敏的帮助下，他们又过了魔鬼草这一关，接着又拿到了钥匙，进到了第二个房间。  
　　  
　　第二个房间里灯火忽然通明，照亮了整个房间里的巫师棋，显然，他们三个需要取代三个黑棋子，并且获得胜利，才能顺利通过。  
　　  
　　罗恩像一个真正的骑士一样做出了牺牲——他被对方的白王后打倒，昏迷不醒，但这保证了哈莉的胜利。  
　　  
　　下一个房间里有个被打晕的巨怪，这证明她们不需要过这一关了，斯内普那关有七个瓶子和一个谜语，赫敏顺利地解决了它们，拿出一瓶可以安全穿过黑色火焰的药，那里面只够一个人喝。  
　　  
　　“我来了。”哈莉让赫敏回去，自己一口喝光了小瓶子里的液体，穿过黑色的火苗，进入了最里面的房间。  
　　  
　　她看到了奇洛。  
　　  
　　奇洛笑了。现在他的脸一点也不抽搐了。“是我，”他冷静地说，“我刚才还在想，我会不会在这儿遇见你，波特小姐。”  
　　  
　　“可是我以为——我还以为会遇到斯内普——”  
　　  
　　“斯内普？”奇洛大笑起来，“是啊，斯内普看上去确实不像个好人，是吗？他像一只巨型大蝙蝠到处乱飞，这对我们倒是很有帮助。有他在那里放着，谁还会怀疑可—可—可怜的，结—结—结结巴巴的奇洛教—教授呢？”  
　　  
　　哈莉无法相信这一切。这不可能是真的，不可能。  
　　  
　　“可是斯内普曾经想害死我！”  
　　  
　　“不，不，不，想害死你的是我。那次魁地奇比赛的时候，你的朋友格兰杰小姐冲过来点火烧斯内普，无意中把我撞倒了。她破坏了我对你的凝视，其实只要再坚持几秒钟，我就把你从飞天扫帚上摔下去了。如果不是斯内普一直在旁边念一个破解咒，想保住你的性命，我早就把你摔死了。”  
　　  
　　“斯内普想救我？”哈莉失去了冷静，尖声叫道。  
　　  
　　这不可能，斯内普一直在针对她，他扣了她那么多分——等等，他并没有，他扣的一直是罗恩的分，就算是她在顶撞他、就算头一句他还在责骂她，可扣的永远都不是她哈莉波特的分，可是为什么？  
　　  
　　那他为什么一定要让她魔药课得O？难道不是故意整她吗？——等等，这又像是一个教授对他器重的学生的要求，像对罗恩和纳威，他根本不管他们，只顾着冷嘲热讽。  
　　  
　　这证明他不是一个好老师，但不能证明他针对自己——哈莉想，反而证明他对她还算不错。  
　　  
　　“当然是这样，”奇洛冷冷地说，“你说他为什么要给你们的第二次比赛当裁判？他要确保我不再害你。真是可笑……其实他犯不着费这番心思。有邓布利多在场，我什么也做不成的。其他老师都以为斯内普想阻止格兰芬多队获胜，他确实弄得自己很不受人欢迎……”  
　　  
　　他这么一说，哈莉顿时有点同情斯内普——他干嘛要把自己弄得这样？  
　　  
　　“你太爱管闲事了，波特小姐，不过，这一切都是浪费时间，不管怎么说，我今晚一定要把你干掉。”奇洛说，啪地打了个响指。说时迟那时快，只见凭空蹿过来几条绳索，把哈莉捆了个结结实实。  
　　  
　　“是你放那个巨怪进来的？”哈莉问。  
　　  
　　“当然了，斯内普试图阻拦我，可惜巨怪没能打死你，那三个头的狗也没能把斯内普的腿咬断。”  
　　  
　　哈莉想起那时斯内普鲜血淋漓的腿，一股愧疚涌上她的心头，有机会要跟斯内普教授道个歉。她想。


	19. 与伏地魔王面对面

“好了，静静地等着吧，波特。我需要仔细看看这面有趣的镜子。”  
　　  
　　直到这时，哈莉才发现奇洛身后立着的东西，正是厄里斯魔镜，她想起当初在魔镜里看到的两个场景，偏过了脸。  
　　  
　　“这面镜子是找到魔法石的钥匙，”奇洛喃喃地说，用手沿着四周的镜框敲了一遍，“只有邓布利多才拿得出这样的东西……不过他此刻在伦敦呢……等他回来的时候，我早就远走高飞了……”  
　　  
　　“我看见你和斯内普在禁林里——”哈莉冒冒失失地说，想让奇洛把注意力从魔镜上移开。  
　　  
　　“没错，”奇洛懒洋洋地说着，一边转到镜子后面去查看，“他那时候已经盯上我了，想要知道我究竟进行到了什么地步。他一直在怀疑我。他想吓唬我——其实他哪里吓得住我，有伏地魔做我的靠山呢……”  
　　  
　　“可是斯内普总是显得那么恨我。”哈莉说，这也是真的，斯内普对她的憎恨简直溢于言表，不过他的另一种感情——她不懂的那种感情，也经常在他的眼中浮现，和憎恨交替出现着。  
　　  
　　“哦，他确实恨你，”奇洛漫不经心地说，“天哪，他当然恨你啦。当年他和你父亲一起在霍格沃茨念书，这你不知道吧？他们俩互相仇恨，不共戴天。不过他可从来不希望你死掉。”  
　　  
　　“为什么？”哈莉奇怪地问，“这么恨我的话，希望我死掉也很正常吧，何况借你的手除掉我，这不正是斯莱特林的强项吗？”  
　　  
　　“这我就管不着啦，”奇洛说，在魔镜上四处寻找着。  
　　  
　　“可是几天前我听见你在哭——我以为斯内普在威胁你……”  
　　  
　　奇洛的脸上第一次闪过一丝恐惧的震颤。  
　　  
　　“有的时候，”他说，“我觉得很难遵从我主人的指令——他是个伟大的巫师，而我的力量这样薄弱——”  
　　  
　　“难道你是说，当时和你一起在教室里的是他？”哈莉吃惊地问，她一直以为是斯内普，看来她错得很离谱。  
　　  
　　“你什么也不知道，波特小姐，你们这些人就跟当初的我一样，对善恶抱有错误的态度，哦不，是荒唐，十分荒唐，这个世上根本没有绝对的善恶，你敢说邓布利多就没有隐藏着什么你们不知道的秘密吗？你敢说在你自己的内心深处，就没有渴盼过支配别人吗？是的，权力——只有权力才是至高无上的，那些弱者，全都是无法获得权力的无能之辈，他们祈求着上位者的宽恕，祈求着他们能施舍一些残羹冷炙，当他们获得上位者的肯定时，他们欣喜若狂；当他们办事不利，自然就会受到惩罚……”  
　　  
　　奇洛的声音渐渐低了下去，忽然又高昂起来：  
　　  
　　“但他们都心甘情愿受他驱使，是的，心甘情愿。波特小姐，你不知道我主人的魅力，如果你能体会我体会的万分之一，你一定会爱上他的，，你会疯狂地迷恋他，就像一个坠入爱河的可怜女人，像一个最狂热的信徒……又或者你迷恋他的权力，你想通过他得到想要的一切，那种想法好像□□一样侵蚀你的灵魂，让你夜不能寐……”  
　　  
　　哈莉想起她那个隐秘的渴望——那么多人臣服在她的面前，对她跪拜——她又忙不迭地从脑海里把它驱逐开去。  
　　  
　　就在这时，奇洛的后脑勺说了话，吩咐他让哈莉去照镜子。  
　　  
　　哈莉看到镜子里的自己把手伸进口袋，掏出一块鲜红的石头，然后眨眨眼睛，又把石头放进了口袋——哈莉觉得有一件重重的东西真的落进了自己的口袋。真是不可思议——她居然就这样得到了魔法石。  
　　  
　　“怎么样？”奇洛不耐烦地问，“你看到了什么？”  
　　  
　　“我看到我穿着白色的婚纱，跟一群英俊多金的男孩结了婚，他们都是王子，什么发色都有，奇洛。”哈莉胡诌着，把拉文德和帕瓦蒂每天卧谈的梦想说了出来。  
　　  
　　奇洛看起来像要晕倒了。  
　　  
　　“你走开。”他说，骂骂咧咧的。  
　　  
　　哈莉走到一边，四处张望着，希望能想个法子逃走。  
　　  
　　“他在说谎……他在说谎……”一个尖利的声音说，他坚持要正面面对哈莉。  
　　  
　　哈莉发现奇洛自己跟自己对话，然后他解下了他的大头巾，把后脑勺对着她。  
　　  
　　“啊——”哈莉第一次难得地尖叫着，看到他后脑勺上有个人脸，长得奇丑无比，最可怕的是他没有鼻子，长着鼻子的地方剩下两个孔，跟蛇似的。  
　　  
　　“哈莉·波特……”他耳语般地说。  
　　  
　　哈莉想往后退，可是她的双腿不听使唤。  
　　  
　　“哈莉·波特……把你口袋里的魔法石交出来……”  
　　  
　　“不。”哈莉坚决地说，她往后退了一步。  
　　  
　　“别犯傻了，哈莉，最好保住你自己的小命，投靠我吧……不然你就会和你父母的下场一样……他们临死前苦苦地哀求我饶命……”  
　　  
　　“骗人！”哈莉愤怒地说，“我父母绝对不会向你求饶！”  
　　  
　　奇洛后退着朝他逼近，这使伏地魔仍然能盯着他。现在那张邪恶的脸上露出了狞笑。  
　　  
　　“多么感人啊……”他用嘶哑的声音说，“我一向都很敬佩勇气……是的，孩子，你父母当年都很勇敢……我先动手杀你的父亲，他倒是宁死不屈，勇敢地跟我搏斗……你母亲其实不用死的……她拼着命要保护你……好了，把魔法石给我吧，别让你母亲白白为你丧命。”  
　　  
　　“休想！”哈莉喊道，猛地冲向那扇燃烧的门。  
　　  
　　“抓住她！”奇洛抓住了哈莉的双手，然后他大叫一声，缩回了手，看着手里忽然起了许多燎泡。  
　　  
　　怎么了？哈莉想，她迅速地将手挨近奇洛裸露在袍子外的皮肤，所到之处，全都起了燎泡，于是她向奇洛的脸抓去，死不撒手。  
　　  
　　就在这时，一股剧烈的疼痛袭来，她的伤疤火烧一般地疼着，但她仍然没有撒手，直到最后，她坚持不住，晕了过去。  
　　  
　　醒来之后，她发现邓布利多正坐在她面前看着她，而她自己躺在床上：“下午好，哈莉。”  
　　  
　　“魔法石，先生，奇洛他——”她喊道。  
　　  
　　“没事了，哈莉，奇洛没有拿到魔法石。”  
　　  
　　“那么谁拿到了？先生，我——”  
　　  
　　“哈莉，你要镇静一些，不然庞弗雷女士就要把我赶出去了。”  
　　  
　　哈莉这才发现自己躺在病床上，旁边的桌子上堆得像座小山，似乎半个糖果店都被搬到这里来了。  
　　  
　　“都是你的朋友和崇拜者送来的。”邓布利多笑吟吟地说，“你和奇洛教授在地下教室里发生的一切都被他们知道了。”  
　　  
　　“我在这里住多久了？”  
　　  
　　“三天。罗恩·韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐若是知道你醒过来了，一定会觉得松了口气。他们一直担心极了。”  
　　  
　　“那魔法石呢？”哈莉问道。  
　　  
　　邓布利多笑着，回答了她的疑问：“魔法石已经被销毁了，哈莉，奇洛也已经死了——你母亲在你身体里留下的爱，让他不能碰你——”  
　　  
　　提到母亲，哈莉的眼中渗满了泪水，过了一会儿她才问道：“教授，我的隐形衣是您送给我的吗？”  
　　  
　　“呵呵，”邓布利多说，“真是聪明的小姑娘，很有用的东西不是吗，你可以和你父亲一样，去厨房里偷一些平时吃不到的东西——”  
　　  
　　还有另外一件事……奇洛说斯内普教授他——他恨我是因为他当年恨我父亲。这是真的吗？”  
　　  
　　“是这样，他们确实互相看着不顺眼，很有点像你和马尔福先生。后来，你父亲做了一件斯内普永远无法原谅他的事——他救了斯内普的命。”  
　　  
　　“什么？为什么他要恨一个救了他命的人？”  
　　  
　　“是的……”邓布利多幽幽地说，“人的思想确实非常奇妙，是吗？斯内普教授无法忍受这样欠着你父亲的人情……我相信，他这一年之所以想方设法地保护你，是因为他觉得这样就能使他和你父亲扯平，谁也不欠谁的。然后他就可以心安理得地重温对你父亲的仇恨……”  
　　  
　　“我觉得不止这些，”哈莉说，女孩子特有的敏感让她感知到了别的，“我觉得他的眼中还包含着别的……很复杂的东西，我说不上来，他每次看着我的时候，我总是觉得他在透过我看一样他怀想了很久的什么东西……”  
　　  
　　“那也许是你的错觉，哈莉。”邓布利多摸了摸她的脑袋，往嘴里扔了一颗比比多味豆，结果吃到了耳屎味的，他皱着眉头走了出去。  
　　  
　　过了一会儿，赫敏和罗恩来看她了，缠着她把故事的所有细节都讲给他们听，听到隐形衣是邓布利多给的时候，罗恩想到这一切可能是邓布利多有意安排的。  
　　  
　　赫敏担心着哈莉的安危，但哈莉却觉得那是对她的训练，她非常感谢邓布利多。  
　　  
　　只不过没有了她，最后一场魁地奇比赛输了，斯莱特林得了第一名。  
　　  
　　后来海格也来看她，送了她一本精美的相册，她才知道巫师世界的相册上的人物是可以动的，现在在每一页上朝他微笑、挥手的，都是她的父亲和母亲。  
　　  
　　这些都是海格去收集来的，哈莉忍不住流下了感激的泪水。  
　　  
　　晚上，哈莉一个人去参加年终宴会，整个礼堂里用代表斯莱特林的绿色和银色装饰一新，以庆祝他们连续七年赢得了学院杯冠军。  
　　  
　　但邓布利多通过神奇的加分使格兰芬多赢得了学院杯——他给罗恩加了五十分，给赫敏加了五十分，又给哈莉加了六十分，以表彰他们在魔法石这件事上展现的勇气。  
　　  
　　最后邓布利多给纳威也加了十分，以表彰他阻止朋友的勇气。纳威惊呆了——他被所有人簇拥着，从来也没有这么风光过。  
　　  
　　斯莱特林的人群里一片寂静，哈莉看到马尔福一副吃惊又恐慌的样子，感到很可笑，接着她发现马尔福看到她在看他，又摆出一副冷静的派头，不由笑得更开心了。  
　　  
　　格兰芬多获胜了，礼堂的装饰也改成了格兰芬多风格，斯内普正在同麦格教授握手，脸上强挤出尴尬的笑容。他的目光和哈莉相遇了。  
　　  
　　哈莉看到他如以前一样迅速收回了眼神，一种异样的感觉从她内心深处升起。  
　　  
　　也许她并不需要别人的臣服——哈莉想起那个愿望，她需要的应该是别人的肯定，希望能得到别人的喜爱吧——  
　　  
　　那个夜晚之后，她看到了自己的成绩，魔药O，其余的也都过关了，赫敏则是当之无愧地全校第一。  
　　  
　　哈莉不记得自己的魔药学得有多好，也许斯内普放过她了？她心存侥幸地想。  
　　  
　　回程的火车上，不少认识的不认识的人都跟哈莉打招呼：“波特小姐你好！”  
　　  
　　罗恩则问她：“哈莉，你说过要到我家来玩的，暑假怎么样？我会派猫头鹰去邀请你们的，你们两个。”  
　　  
　　他们走出国王十字车站。  
　　  
　　“他在那儿，妈妈，他在那儿，快看哪！”  
　　  
　　是金妮——罗恩的妹妹——但她指的并不是罗恩。  
　　  
　　“哈莉·波特！”她尖声尖气地叫道，“快看哪，妈妈！我看见了——”  
　　  
　　“别大声嚷嚷，金妮，对别人指指点点是不礼貌的。”  
　　  
　　韦斯莱夫人笑眯眯地低头看着他们。  
　　  
　　哈莉上前感谢了韦斯莱夫人送的乳脂软糖和毛衣，韦斯莱夫人热情地邀请她和赫敏到自己家来玩。  
　　  
　　然后哈莉看到了弗农姨父三人，她对他们露出了甜笑：“弗农姨父、佩妮姨妈，达力表哥，我们回家吧。”  
　　  
　　她和达力跟在弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈身后。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你的礼物，达力表哥。”哈莉低声说。  
　　  
　　“没什么，哈莉——你喜欢的话我可以送你很多，最近我收集了不少女孩子喜欢的东西。”达力说。  
　　  
　　不知道为什么，哈莉觉得达力好像有些紧张，当她看向他的时候，他不由自主地脸红了。  
　　  
　　也许我不需要魔力也可以影响别人——哈莉心想，对达力泛起一个甜笑，达力好像窒息了一样，愣愣地看着她。  
插入书签　


	20. 温馨的韦斯莱家

这个暑假，哈莉又一次迎来了自己的生日——7月31号。

这天，弗农姨父煞有介事地清了清嗓子，说道：“我们都知道，今天是个非常重要的日子。”

哈莉当然并不指望他会给自己过生日。

“今天我可能会做成平生最大的一笔交易。”弗农姨父说。

当然，哈莉知道这个，一个有钱的建筑商和他的妻子要来吃晚饭，弗农姨父希望那人能订他一大笔货。

弗农衣服叮嘱着佩妮姨妈和达力，最后他转向哈莉：“哈莉，你呆在卧室里，不发出一点儿声音，假装你不在家，更不准你动用……你的那些玩意儿。”

“您已经在我回来的时候，把它们都锁起来了，姨父。”哈莉提醒他，这几乎害得她一个暑假不能练习魁地奇，也不能做家庭作业——当然，幸好有达力表哥，他帮她暗中偷出来不少，现在还有本魔药课的作业藏在她的床单下面。

首先得做魔药课的作业，因为斯内普教授对她太严格了，如果不能通过的话可能会——

弗农姨父点点头，恶狠狠地警告她：“机灵点，孩子，别碍手碍脚的。”

哈莉点点头，从后门出来，外面天气晴朗，阳光灿烂。她穿过草坪，坐在花园长凳上，压着嗓子唱了起来：“祝我生日快乐……祝我生日快乐……”

没有贺卡，没有蛋糕，没有礼物，哈莉从未觉得这样孤独，这个暑假，她也没有收到罗恩和赫敏的来信，罗恩还说要请哈莉去他家做客呢。

海德威被弗农姨父锁起来了，达力也不敢冒险把它放出来，她也就没法子给他们写信了——

“哈莉，生日快乐。”达力出现在她身后，手里端着一块粉色糖霜蛋糕。

这真是讽刺，哈莉想，唯一一个生日礼物竟然是达力送的，之前他是她最讨厌的人，后来她最讨厌的人就替换成了马尔福和斯内普——

她接过蛋糕：“谢谢你，达力表哥。”

“快吃吧，哈莉，我要去为晚宴做准备了——我会给你留着好吃的，”达力说，说完他就蹬蹬瞪地跑了回去。

哈莉拿着蛋糕，心情非常复杂，她非常真切地感受到达力并不是因为她的威胁而对她示好的，他可能真的喜欢她。

但以前他对她的那些欺负又怎么解释？他不可能因为她威胁了他就开始喜欢她了吧？

想到这个，哈莉还是感到非常困惑——原来男孩子也是这么难懂，她以前还以为他们会单纯点呢。

“哈莉，你手里拿着什么？”佩妮姨妈出现在她面前，“你偷了达力的蛋糕！”她尖叫着，从哈莉手里抢过蛋糕，吩咐她去院子里施粪肥。

是的是的，今天是了不起的人物来临的时刻，哈莉毕竟把全家都修整一新，作为对弗农姨父一家收留自己的感谢。

到了七点半，哈莉就被赶进了自己的卧室。

她刚想在床上坐下，就发现床上已经坐了一个家养小精灵。

她请他坐下，关心地询问了他身上的伤疤——然后他就哭了起来。

等他平静下来之后，他自我介绍叫多比，是来拯救哈莉的——他让她不要去霍格沃兹。因为那里有危险。

“什么危险？”

但多比不说，他宁愿使劲地往墙上撞着他的脑袋也不说。

“我一定要去霍格沃兹。”哈莉最后坚定地说。

“那多比就没有选择了——”他悲哀地说，冲出去用魔法把一盘补丁倒扣在了梅森夫妇的头上。

接着她收到了一封魔法部的信，上面说她非法使用了悬停咒，而且再在家校外使用的话吗，就要开除她。

弗农姨父看了这封信，立刻把她关了起来，每天只给她送一点点吃的，并且只有早晚把她放出来上个厕所。

如果没有达力时不时地投喂她，并且偷偷把她放出来，她真不知道自己还能不能撑到去霍格沃兹。

一天晚上，她睡的迷迷糊糊的时候，忽然听到有人在摇晃窗户的铁栅栏。

她睁开眼，月光从窗栅间照进来，有人隔着铁栅栏瞪视着他：一个雀斑脸、红头发、长鼻子的人。

罗恩?韦斯莱正在哈莉的窗户外面。

“罗恩，你真是个天使，”她轻声叫道，蹑手蹑脚地走到窗前，把窗户推上去，这样他们好隔着铁栅栏说话，“罗恩，你怎么——这是——？”

罗恩正从一辆青绿色轿车的后车窗探身看着他，轿车停在半空中，罗恩的那对双胞胎哥哥弗雷德和乔治坐在前排，朝她咧嘴笑着。

她的心飞了起来——是啊，友谊是多么地美好！

汽车带着绳索拉断了窗户栅栏，带走了哈莉和她的所有小物件。

哈莉坐在车里，她不敢相信——她自由了。她摇下车窗，晚风拍打着她的头发，女贞路的屋顶在下面渐渐变小。

她回过头，兴奋地盯着罗恩和韦斯莱兄弟。

“谢谢你们，谢谢。”她语无伦次地说，接着她激动地给了罗恩一个拥抱，并在他满是雀斑的脸上亲了一口。

罗恩涨红了脸：“哈莉……嗯，你不必……”

“这是不公平的，”弗雷德说，他指了指自己的脸，“这里也需要一个。”乔治也凑上来，“还有这里。”

哈莉微笑着，给了他们每人一个吻。

接着她把多比的事情告诉了大家，弗雷德和乔治都认为那是德拉科·马尔福的诡计，好阻止哈莉去上学。

过了一会儿，他们就降落在一个破破烂烂的车库旁边，周围是个小院子。哈莉第一次打量着罗恩家的房子。

它以前似乎是个石头垒的大猪圈，后来在这里那里添建了一些房间，屋前斜插着一个牌子，写着 “陋居”。

“不怎么样吧。”罗恩说。

“太棒了。”哈莉快乐地说。住在什么样的房子都比住在女贞路好。

“快进来。”弗雷德说。哈莉跟在她的身后走了进来，他们首先经过餐厅。

哈莉惊讶地看到，刷子自己在刷锅，弗雷德他们悄悄地拿起桌子上的饼，还给了哈莉一个，哈莉把它攥在手里，贪婪地盯着房子里各种各样神奇的东西——这一切一定跟家政魔法有关。

“它很小，但总算是个家。”罗恩说。

“我喜欢这里。”哈莉说。

然后韦斯莱夫人就出现了，她把他们抓个正着，所有人都把手里的饼藏在身后，弗雷德甚至拿走了哈莉手里的饼，免得她尴尬。

“你们知道我有多着急吗？”韦斯莱夫人用令人心惊肉跳的低沉声音说，痛斥了他们一顿。

“不包括你，哈莉。”最后她说，露出以前哈莉熟悉的那种亲切的笑容，“进来吃点早饭吧。”

哈莉跟了上去，她看到壁炉架上码着三层书：《给你的奶酪施上魔法》、《烤面包的魔法》、《变出一桌盛宴》等——都是魔法书！

“我能看看它们吗，韦斯莱夫人？”

韦斯莱夫人在丁零当啷地做早饭：“可以，孩子，你对烹饪魔法也感兴趣吗？”

“是的，虽然我能做的饭菜种类不多。”

“我想你等一会儿有的是时间看，孩子，现在快点来把肚子填饱吧！”她把几根香肠倒进盘里，招呼哈莉赶紧吃，过了一会儿，又给她加了两个荷包蛋，热了些玉米粒，最后她还煮了些燕麦粥。

“女孩子要吃得精致些。”她说。

“谢谢你，韦斯莱夫人。”哈莉说，发现罗恩和弗雷德、乔治的盘里只有香肠。

“你不必局促，哈莉。”罗恩说，“自从我们跟妈妈说了你的情况，她一直就在嘴里念叨着‘可怜的哈莉’，她说一定要补偿你——”

“谢谢你们。”哈莉含糊地说，嘴里还喊着一口燕麦粥。

韦斯莱夫人怜爱地摸了摸她的头发。

这时，一个穿着长睡衣的红头发小人儿跑进厨房，尖叫了一声，又跑了出去。

“金妮，”罗恩低声对哈莉说，“我妹妹。她一暑假都在念叨你。”

“可不，她想要你的签名呢，哈莉。”弗雷德笑道，但一看到母亲的眼神，马上埋头吃饭，不再说话。

“好了，弗雷德，你、乔治还有罗恩一起去花园清理地精，哈莉，你赶紧去睡一觉。”

韦斯莱夫人吩咐说，从壁炉架上抽出一本大厚书，乔治呻吟了一声：“妈妈，我们知道怎么清理地精。”

哈莉看到那本书的封面上用烫金的花体字写着：吉德罗?洛哈特教你清除家庭害虫。书名下有一幅大照片，是个长得很帅的巫师，波浪般的金发、明亮的蓝眼睛。魔法世界的照片都是会动的，照片上的这个叫洛哈特的巫师放肆地朝他们眨着眼睛。韦斯莱夫人笑吟吟地低头看着他。

所以这大概是个巫师偶像，哈莉想，她一向不喜欢这个，不过她也承认这个洛哈特很帅就是了。

不过她还不是很清楚怎么去分辨男孩或者男人帅不帅——有一次她对赫敏说她觉得罗恩非常可爱，伍德有一种英国的英俊，斯内普教授苍白的脸偶尔有点酷，双子调皮得迷人时，赫敏吓得差点从床上掉下来。

“那谁是你觉得他一无是处的男人？”赫敏问。


	21. Chapter 21

“当然是马尔福。”哈莉说，“我觉得他斜睨看人的眼神很恶心，不过他上次在遇到奇洛教授的时候——我是说在禁林的那次，你能相信吗，他居然在我头疼的时候把我拖走，我猜他想救我。”

“可能只是一次偶尔的良心发现，哈莉，”赫敏说，“我听说希圝特圝勒还喜欢小动物呢。”

“大概是吧。”哈莉耸耸肩，“我不知道他们是怎么想的，斯内普救了我，据说是为了还我爸爸的情，马尔福也想救我，我猜也许他们的本性不坏……”

赫敏在床上翻了个身，正要说些什么，门忽然被打开了，拉文德和帕瓦蒂走了进来，她们一个箭步窜到了哈莉面前。

“听听，你们刚才在议论什么？”

“什么？”哈莉装傻。

“我听到你们在议论男孩子！”拉文德兴奋地脸都红了，“这可是第一次啊！哈莉，你喜欢罗恩——还是马尔福？”

“你又从外面听到了什么，拉文德？”哈莉问，拉文德总能在各处听到些奇奇怪怪的谣言。

喜欢马尔福？这世上还有比这更可怕的事情吗？她还不如喜欢斯内普——啊不，还不如喜欢伏地魔好了，用爱将他感化，然后拯救世界，最后幸福地……和蛇鼻孔生活在一起，每天听他嘶嘶嘶嘶地说着情话——生活真美好，不是吗？

“我听说啊——”拉文德神神秘秘地凑近了哈莉，“哈莉，你是不是在跟罗恩交往？马尔福是不是嫉妒你们之间的关系？听说他上次带着克拉布、高尔和罗恩纳威打了一架——是为了你吧，哈莉？他们在争夺你吗，简直太浪漫了——淳朴可爱的穷小子和高傲帅气的富家公子爱上了同一个女孩！而这个女孩是那个大难不死的哈莉·波特！”

“什么？”哈莉露出难以置信的表情，她实在无法理解这些人，“这些都是谁说的？”

“这不是整个学校都知道的事情吗？我还听说魔药课教授斯内普暗恋你呢，”拉文德满不在乎地说，“毕竟两个班级只有你和马尔福没有被他扣分不是吗？”

那他们为什么不觉得斯内普暗恋马尔福？

“你们都错了，其实罗恩和马尔福才是一对。”哈莉捂住自己的脸，从牙缝里挤出一句，“至于斯内普教授，可能他在吃罗恩的醋。”

“真的吗，哈莉？”拉文德沉默了一阵，忽然尖叫起来，“这些都是真的？”

哈莉抱住了自己的脑袋，她听见了自己脆弱的呻圝吟声：“当然是开玩笑的，拉文德，我想去睡觉了。”

她逃回自己的床，拉上了床帘。

半夜她听到了拉文德在跟帕瓦蒂一直在分析着学校里各种可能的情侣、单恋什么的，真想施个咒，让她们赶紧闭嘴。

正在这时，大门砰的一响。

“回来了！”乔治说，“爸爸回来了！”

哈莉从回忆中清醒，看到一个瘦高个的中年男人进了房间，这就是韦斯莱先生了，韦斯莱夫人冲出来对他大嚷了一阵，说他不应该把麻瓜的汽车改装得能飞——然后就提到了哈莉。

韦斯莱先生热情地和哈莉打了招呼，然后他又继续就汽车的问题跟韦斯莱夫人激烈地“讨论”起来。

“让他们去吵吧，”罗恩悄悄对哈莉说，“来，我带你去看我的卧室。”

真是兄弟般的关系，哈莉想，要说谈恋爱的话，罗恩是最不可能的——他们溜出厨房，穿过窄窄的过道，来到一段高低不平的楼梯前。他们又爬了两段楼梯，来到一扇油漆剥落的房门前，门上有块小牌子写着罗恩的房间。

哈莉走了进去，倾斜的天花板几乎碰到了她的头，房间里贴满了某个魁地奇球队的海报。

“查德里火炮队，”罗恩介绍说。

房间不大，但收拾得还不错。哈莉上下打量了一番，发现罗恩正有点紧张地看着她，好像等着她的评价。

“小了点儿，”罗恩急急地说，“比不上你在麻瓜家的那间。我上面就是阁楼，里面住着那个食尸鬼，他老是敲管子，哼哼叽叽……”

可哈莉愉快地笑了，说：“这是我见过的最好的房间。”

罗恩的耳朵红了。

陋居的生活和女贞路的生活有着天壤之别。德思礼一家喜欢一切都井井有条，韦斯莱家却充满了神奇和意外。

厨房壁炉架上的那面镜子就把哈莉吓了一跳。她第一次照镜子时，镜子突然大叫起来：“把头发梳起来，邋里邋遢！”

哈莉吓了一大跳，脸都红透了——她从来没有被人这样当面说过，听到镜子的声音，罗恩连忙下来，把哈莉带开了。

韦斯莱夫人也走了出来，“可怜的孩子，”她说，眼神中再次冒出了慈爱，“谁能想到这么大的小姑娘，从来没有好好整理过自己的头发呢。”

哈莉在得到达力那两根红发绳之前，从来没有人给她买过任何发饰，她每一次只是用绳子把头发绑起来而已——韦斯莱夫人搜罗着自己的首饰盒，可惜那里面没什么值钱的东西，有的也是老气的发圈。

哈莉只好把达力送的红发绳拿出来了，金妮拿出了自己的发圈给她替换，她还是很害羞，没敢跟哈莉正面说话。

韦斯莱夫人又替她扎了两个马尾，她的头发太多了，扎一个辫子不好看——但哈莉连双马尾都不会自己绑。

后来每个早晨都是别人帮她绑的，有时候是罗恩，有时候是韦斯莱夫人，有时候甚至是弗雷德和乔治，他们太喜欢恶作剧了，哈莉一开始还怀疑他们会跟她开玩笑，但最终他们都好好地替她绑好了。

“金妮小时候我们小时候天天帮她扎头发呢。”弗雷德和乔治有点骄傲地说，“虽然你比金妮大，但我们还是把你看成我们的小妹妹。”

“谢谢你们两个。”哈莉说，“我想我得快点学会——我觉得这比魁地奇难多了。”

“魁地奇！”双胞胎异口同声地叫道，“我们得去练习，哈莉，你在家里有空练习魁地奇吗？”

“我在家恐怕是没有这个机会的。”哈莉沮丧地说。

“那还等什么呢？把罗恩叫出来，吃完饭就到山上的围场去练习吧！”

这时珀西从房间里走出来吃早餐，哈莉来的时候他也欢迎了她，此刻他看着哈莉，问他们：

“为什么只叫罗恩？我也去。”

于是五个人一起扛着飞天扫帚朝山上爬去。

“亚瑟，哈莉太可爱了，要是她能嫁给我们的一个儿子，我一定会幸福死的！想想看，我们有六个儿子，机会一定很大吧，亚瑟？”韦斯莱夫人看着他们的背影，和韦斯莱先生说着。

“当然，我们所有人都喜欢她，不过就算她不嫁给我们的儿子，她也永远是陋居的一份子。”韦斯莱先生说。

到了星期三，韦斯莱夫人一大早就把他们叫醒了。

快开学了，他们要取点钱去准备新学期需要的东西。

他们教哈莉用飞路粉前往对角巷，结果哈莉被煤灰呛住了，不幸到了一个陌生的地方，眼镜都摔破了。

这地方摆着一只枯萎的人手、一叠血迹斑斑的纸牌和一只呆滞不动的玻璃眼球等等。这些东西是不可能在对角巷出现的。

她刚要出门，忽然对面来了两个人——其中一个她认识，是德科拉·马尔福。

他饶有兴致地在在橱窗外看着店里的东西，慢慢地向门走来。

哈莉赶紧躲进了一个木柜里，透过上面的一些缝隙观察着外面的动静。

马尔福走进了店里，他身后的那个男人也进来了，那只能是他的父亲，因为也是那样苍白的尖脸，那样冷漠的灰眼睛。

马尔福先生穿过店堂，懒洋洋地看着陈列的物品，摇响了柜台上的铃铛，然后转身对儿子说：“什么都别碰，德拉科。”

马尔福先生跟一个躬腰驼背的男人谈起话来——那应该是店主。

在他们谈话的时候，马尔福在店里随意地闲逛着，不一会儿，他走到哈莉呆着的木柜前。

木柜的上方，是一扇细密的栅栏，可能是为了关什么东西的时候能够透气、

马尔福好奇往里望，越凑越近，鼻息几乎喷在了哈莉的脸上。

哈莉屏住了呼吸，尽力往里缩着，好像这样就能让马尔福感觉不到自己。

“哈莉·波特……”一个笑容从马尔福的脸上闪过，他盯着木柜，认出了哈莉的翠绿双眸。

再一次地，她没有戴眼镜，眼神里透露着迷茫，但在发现他看着她的时候，她的双眼忽然聚焦在他的身上。

他看到我了！哈莉想，他为什么还不把门打开，告诉他们这里有个贼？

马尔福转动着门把手，并没有打开木柜，仅仅只是转动着，发出咔咔的声音。

哈莉的心越揪越紧，她愤怒地看这马尔福，马尔福却带着淡笑，直视着她的双眼，一边依然喀啦喀啦地转动着门把手。


	22. 德拉科的反击

“成了，”马尔福先生在柜台那边说，“过来，德拉科！”

“好的，爸爸。”德拉科慢吞吞地说，他转过头去，把淡金色的后脑勺留给哈莉。

然后他竟然什么都没说，就和马尔福先生一起走出去了。

哈莉看他们走远了，博金先生也进去了，才找到机会跑出去。

原来这里不是对角巷，是翻倒巷。海格把哈莉救了出去，一到外面，她就碰到了赫敏，她们俩激动地抱在一起。

在去丽痕书店的路上她们又遇到了四处找她的韦斯莱一家，韦斯莱先生给哈莉弄干净了眼镜，韦斯莱夫人则掸干净了她身上的煤灰。

“哈莉、赫敏，你们绝对想不到丽痕书店里谁正在开签售会。”韦斯莱夫人说。

“是吉德罗•洛哈特吗？”赫敏兴奋地喊道。

“当然了！”韦斯莱夫人兴冲冲地拉着她和哈莉往人头攒动的丽痕书店跑去。

哈莉苦着脸：“我对他可没兴趣……”

但她可反抗不了两个狂热的女人，一会儿，她就被带进去了，并且被吉德罗•洛哈特发现了：“这不是哈利•波特吗？”

一个照相的男人使劲抓住了哈莉的肩膀。

“轻点，先生，”哈莉说，“你没发现你抓住的是个柔弱的小女孩吗？”

那个人立刻放开了她。

但洛哈特冲上前来，抓住哈莉的胳膊，把她拉到前面，跟他并排站在一起，被人疯狂拍照。

哈莉勉强露着笑容，脑子里乱糟糟的，根本不明白发生了什么。

“女士们先生们，这是多么不同寻常的一刻！”哈洛特说，脸上带着迷人的微笑，“年轻的波特小姐今天走进丽痕书店时，只是想买我的自传——我愿意当场把这本书免费赠送给她——”

我什么时候想买他的自传了？哈莉想，但不得不继续维持一个尴尬的笑容。

人群鼓掌欢呼，哈莉发现自己拿到了吉德罗•洛哈特的全套著作，沉得她走路都有点摇晃了，她好不容易走出人群，把书全都倒在金妮的坩埚里：“这些给你，我再买一套。”

“你一定很喜欢这样吧，波特小姐？”一个她绝不会听错的声音说。哈莉直起腰，与德拉科•马尔福打了个照面，对方脸上挂着惯常的那种嘲讽人的笑容。

“著名的哈莉•波特，”马尔福说，“连进书店都不能不成为头版新闻。”

“别胡说，她不想那样！”金妮说。这是她第一次当着哈莉的面主动说话，对马尔福怒目而视。

“你在嫉妒吗，马尔福少爷，”哈莉嘲笑地说，按住暴躁的金妮的肩头，“我想你永远也享受不到这份……荣耀。”

她确实不喜欢出风头，但她不想在马尔福面前表现出来。

马尔福的视线转向金妮：“又一个韦斯莱，波特小姐，你交友的品味真是一如既往——”

“我没觉得韦斯莱家有什么不好，你可能不知道吧，马尔福少爷，比尔韦斯莱先生当年在O.W.Ls考试中拿了十二个O，还担任过级长和男学生会主席；查理韦斯莱先生曾是格兰芬多队的队长，夺得过魁地奇球杯；珀西韦斯莱，如你所见，他现在也是级长，而且成绩十分优秀，弗雷德和乔治也是球队的追球手——我真不明白，除了你的血统之外，你到底有什么理由——”

“是的是的，”马尔福飞快地点着头，“只有你那个罗恩男友是最不行的——他是如此地平凡，成绩不好，飞行一般，长相也一般，可你偏偏找了他做朋友，我知道你们这种人，波特小姐。”

他的眼神尖利起来，“你们这种名人总要找人做陪衬——赫敏的头脑精明，可是长得像只海狸鼠，你利用她头脑的同时又让她衬托你漂亮的脸蛋；罗恩傻乎乎的，什么都听你的，任你差遣，你一定很得意吧，把他们玩弄于股掌之中……”

“你很有想象力，马尔福先生，大概这是你跟高尔克拉布之间的相处模式吧，一个了不起的少爷和他的连个跟班？”哈莉没有被他激怒，但是决定收回之前认为他不坏的想法反驳道，“我猜你没有一个真正的朋友，所以你嫉妒了——你嫉妒我拥有你不曾拥有的一切。”

“是的，也许我该——”马尔福迅速地说，看起来他像是找到了如何反击哈莉，但他把这些话吞了下去，极力平复着自己的表情，“你的小男友来了，老实说，看到你每天欺骗着不知道你真面目的人，真是让人恶心。”

哈莉回头一看，罗恩和赫敏挤两人过来，每人都抱着一摞洛哈特的书。

“哦，是你……”罗恩看着马尔福，仿佛看到了鞋底上什么恶心的东西。

战争一触即发，“罗恩！”韦斯莱先生带着弗雷德和乔治挤过来，“你在干什么？这里太乱了，我们出去吧。”

“哎呀呀——亚瑟•韦斯莱。”

是马尔福先生。他一只手搭在德拉科的肩上，脸上挂着和他儿子一模一样的讥笑。

“卢修斯。”韦斯莱先生冷冷地点头说。

“听说老兄公务繁忙得很哪，”马尔福先生说，“那么多的抄查……我想他们付给你加班费了吧？”

他把手伸进金妮的坩埚，从崭新光亮的洛哈特著作中间抽出了一本破破烂烂的《初学变形指南》。

“看来并没有。我的天哪，要是连个好报酬都捞不到，做个巫师中的败类又有什么好处呢？”

韦斯莱先生的脸比罗恩和金妮红得还厉害。

“我们对于什么是巫师中的败类看法截然不同，马尔福。”他说。

“那当然。”马尔福先生说。他浅色的眼珠子一转，目光落到了赫敏身上。“看看你交们的朋友，韦斯莱……我本以为你们一家已经堕落到极限了呢。”

哐啷一声，金妮的坩埚飞了出去。韦斯莱先生朝马尔福先生扑过去，把他撞到一个书架上。

“哇哦……你爸爸真是帅呆了，罗恩。”哈莉从来不知道韦斯莱先生居然会动手，等到海格把他们俩拉开，韦斯莱先生嘴唇破了，马尔福先生一只眼睛被《毒菌大全》砸了一下，手里还捏着金妮那本破旧的变形术课本。他把书往她手里一塞，眼里闪着恶毒的光芒。

“喏，小丫头——拿着你的书——这是你爸爸能给你的最好的东西——”

他挣脱了海格的手臂，向德拉科一招手，冲出了店门。

暑假很快结束了，韦斯莱先生开车送他们去国王十字车站，等罗恩和哈莉要进入的时候，他们却撞到了墙上，最后他们不得不冒险开着那辆会飞的汽车来到霍格沃兹，车子很不幸在空中坏了，他们一起掉在了一棵树上。

那棵树很邪门，他们刚掉上去，它就开始弯下树干猛击着汽车。

首先它打断了罗恩的魔杖，接着汽车被它打得清醒过来，嗖地朝后退去，落在了地上。

然后这辆车对罗恩和哈莉的忍耐到头了，它把他们还有他们的行李全都丢了出来，然后头也不回的跑了。

他们回头看着那棵古树，它还在威胁地挥动着它的枝条。

“宴会开始了！”罗恩回过神来，跟哈莉一起偷偷溜进了礼堂，接着他们发现在教工席上有一个位子空着，斯内普不见了。

“也许他病了！”罗恩满怀希望地说。

“也许他走了，”哈莉说，“因为他又没当上黑魔法防御术课教师！”

“也许他被解雇了！”罗恩兴奋地说，“你想，所有的人都恨他——”

“也许，”一个冰冷的声音在他们背后说，“他在等着听你们两个说说为什么没坐校车来。”

哈莉一转身，西弗勒斯•斯内普就站在眼前，黑袍子在凉风中抖动着。他身材枯瘦，皮肤苍白，长着一个鹰钩鼻，油油的黑发披到肩上。此刻他脸上的那种笑容告诉哈莉，她和罗恩的处境非常不妙。

不出所料，斯内普又把他们痛骂了一顿。

“我向你们保证，如果你们是斯莱特林的学生，我一定会把你们开除。”斯内普说，他多少有点幸灾乐祸，“现在我就让麦格教授过来。”

话音未落，麦格教授和邓布利多一起过来了，斯内普看到他们的时候，脸上的表情更加愉快了。

“我想会有一个很公平的处罚了，”斯内普说，他看着哈莉，“波特小姐，你可能被你自己的名气迷惑了，你以为凭借你那大难不死的名头，就可以逃脱惩罚吗？”

斯内普真是一如既往。

哈莉之前还想跟他道歉来着，现在可是一点儿都不想了。

“别这样，西弗勒斯，你为什么不去吃点东西呢？”邓布利多说，“让他们的院长来宣布惩罚。”

他带走了斯内普，斯内普临走的时候还回过头，厌恶地看着哈莉和罗恩。


	23. 狂热粉丝科林

麦格教授的惩罚并不严重，第二天他们两个就开心地出现在早餐桌旁——和赫敏坐在一起，金妮也在附近坐着，她若有所思地看着哈莉，但在哈莉看到她的时候就赶紧把眼神缩了回去。

上了一节草药课、变形课之后，午饭的铃声响起了，三个人坐在一起吃饭。

“天呐，赫敏，你居然把把洛哈特的课都用心形圈出来了!”罗恩惊讶地说。

赫敏一把夺回课程表，气恼地涨红了脸：“哈莉一定也这么做了！”

罗恩看向哈莉，哈莉摇了摇头：“我没这么干过。”

“我就知道哈莉不会的，”罗恩好像松了口气，“总得有个正常的女孩，不会被洛哈特的外表迷惑。”

“懂得欣赏好看的男人才是正常的女孩，好吗？”赫敏反驳道，“哈莉的眼里根本看不到性别。”

“你的意思是我才是不正常的？”哈莉问，她眨了眨眼，盯着罗恩脸上的小雀斑看了半天，极力想找出它跟金妮脸上雀斑的区别，却找不出。

这是不是意味着在我眼中，罗恩的外表跟金妮的差不多？哈莉想。

这时有个非常瘦小的灰头发小男孩跑了过来，着魔一样地站在哈莉面前看着她。

那男孩手里攥着一个东西，很像是普通的麻瓜照相机。哈莉一看他，男孩的脸立刻变得通红。

“你好，波特小姐？我——我叫科林克里维。”他呼吸急促地说，怯怯地向前走了一步，“我也在格兰芬多。你认为——可不可以——我能给你拍张照吗？”他一脸期望地举起了相机。

“照相？”哈莉茫然地问。

“这样我可以证明见到你了。”科林热切地说，又往前挪了几步，“我知道你的一切。你额头上现在还有一道闪电形伤疤。”他的目光在哈莉的发际搜寻，哈莉现在扎着双马尾，额际垂着刘海儿，遮住了那道伤疤。

“我宿舍的一个男孩说，如果我用了正确的显影药水，照片上的人就会动。”科林深吸了一口气，兴奋得微微颤抖，“这儿真有意思，我爸爸是送牛奶的，他也不相信魔法。所以我要拍一大堆照片寄给他看。要是能有一张你的照片——”他乞求地看着哈莉，“——也许我可以站在你旁边，请你的朋友帮着按一下？然后，你能不能签一个名？”

“签名照片？你在送签名照片，波特小姐？”德拉科马尔福响亮尖刻的声音在院子里回荡。他停在科林的身后，身旁是他的两个跟班。

“是的，马尔福，如果你也想要，我可以送你一张，让你每天待带在身边膜拜。”哈莉说，嘴边带着笑意——不知道从什么时候起，她知道她越生气马尔福就越开心，虽然她根本不喜欢照相，也不喜欢签名，但她就是不想让他得逞，“我知道你很嫉妒我有这么多的拥趸，也许你可以跟洛哈特学学，如何迷倒——”

“啊哈，波特小姐，”一道好听的男声传来，“你刚才提到我了吗？”

吉德罗洛哈特大步向他们走来，青绿色长袍在身后飘拂着，走到哈莉身旁，绅士地伸出了手，示意哈莉也这么做。

他想干什么？哈莉犹豫地伸出手，洛哈特立刻捧住了它，在它上面印下一个吻——

哈莉惊呆了——对，这是个礼仪，但是被洛哈特——这也太恶心了……也许赫敏愿意被他这么来一下？

“快放开她，你这个——”

有人大叫着，哈莉茫然地转头，看到马尔福的脸气得通红，接着他好像觉得这么做很不合适，就闭上了嘴，退回到人群中去了。

“快拍呀，科林。”洛哈特的嘴唇在哈莉手背上蠕动着，“你真不是个称职的粉丝。”

哈莉连忙缩回了手。

科林笨手笨脚地端起照相机，在下午的上课铃声中按下了快门。

“一句忠告，哈莉，”他们从边门走进城堡时，洛哈特像父亲一样地说，“我在小克里维面前给你打了掩护——要是他拍的是我们两个人，你的同学就不会觉得你太自高自大了……”

洛哈特根本不听哈莉结结巴巴的辩白，领着她走过一条站满学生的走廊，登上楼梯。那些学生都瞪眼看着他们。

——现在我的名声应该已经完蛋了，哈莉无奈地想。

“听我说，你现在这个阶段就发签名照片是不明智的——哈莉，说实话，这显得有点骄傲自大。将来有一天，你会像我这样，到哪儿都需要带着一叠照片。可是——”他轻笑了一声，“我觉得你还没到那个时候。”

到了洛哈特的教室，他示意哈莉去坐好，哈莉坐到了最后面，左手使劲擦着右手的手背被洛哈特亲过的地方，一会儿罗恩和赫敏在哈莉两边坐了下来。

“你最好祈祷别让克里维遇见金妮，他们俩会发起成立一个哈莉波特迷俱乐部的。”罗恩调侃说。

“我更害怕会被科林举着相机——”哈莉做出咔嚓咔嚓拍照的样子，“整天跟着我拍照。”

偷窥狂科林？

哈莉使劲摇了摇头，这时洛哈特发下了一些问卷，接着他放出了康沃尔郡小精灵，造成了大混乱，洛哈特连他自己的魔杖都没能保住。

在接下来的几天里，哈莉在每一次下课的时候都会遇到科林，他似乎把哈莉的课程表背了下来。

对科林来说，好像世界上最激动人心的事，就是每天说六七次 “你好吗，波特小姐”并听到“你好，科林”的回答，不管哈莉回答的语气有多么无奈和恼怒。

好极了，不是偷窥狂，是跟踪狂。

到了周六，哈莉本来以为可以跟罗恩赫敏一起去看望海格，却被人从床上摇醒。

是安吉利娜。

“快走哈莉，伍德让我来叫你。”

“什么事？”哈莉打着呵欠。

“魁地奇训练！”安吉利娜说。

哈莉只能起来了，她穿上她的队袍，扛着她那把光轮 2000，刚走到肖像洞口前，忽听身后传来一阵啪哒啪哒的脚步声，科林克里维从楼梯上奔下来，脖子上的照相机剧烈地摆动着，手里攥着什么东西。

“波特小姐！我在楼梯上听到有人喊你的名字。”科林盯着她肩头的光轮2000，眼睛里冒出了火花，“你是要去打魁地奇对不对？”

他狂热地跟着哈莉，一个劲地问她各种问题，直到到了更衣室，哈莉才把他甩掉。

“我去找个好座位，波特小姐！”他匆匆向看台跑去，“我要拍下你所有英姿！”

从下面拍我打魁地奇？哈莉想，这个科林是变态狂吗？

她走进更衣室，格兰芬多队的其他球员已经在更衣室了。看上去只有伍德是完全醒了。

“你来了，哈莉，怎么这么晚？”伍德精神抖擞地说，“好，在上球场之前，我想简单说几句，我这一暑假在家设计出了一套新的训练方案，我想一定有效……”

伍德单调的声音在那里讲啊讲啊，哈莉进入了恍惚状态。

过了好久，伍德终于讲完了，看来他是被去年的失利气坏了，整个人都沉浸在伤痛里，哈莉很愧疚，因为那时她正在医院里，没能参加比赛。

哈莉走进球场时，发现罗恩和赫敏坐在看台上向她致意。

她骑上飞天扫帚，嗖地飞了起来，她以最快的速度绕着体育场高飞，与弗雷德和乔治比赛。

“哪里来的咔嚓声？”他们疾速转弯时，弗雷德喊道。

哈莉朝看台上望去。科林坐在最高一排的座位上，举着照相机，一张接一张地拍着，在空旷的体育场里，快门的声音被奇怪地放大了。

“朝这边看，波特小姐！”科林尖声喊道。

“那是谁？”弗雷德问。

“不认识。”哈莉撒了个谎，猛然加速，尽可能地远离科林。

“怎么回事？”伍德飞到他们身边，皱着眉头问，“那个新生为什么拍照？我不喜欢。他可能是斯莱特林的奸细，想刺探我们的新训练方案。”

但那时不可能的，因为斯莱特林的球手们全都来了，这下伍德等人都从空中下来了，伍德非常生气，质问他们理由。

“噢，”弗林特说，“可我有斯内普教授特签的条子。本人，西斯内普教授，允许斯莱特林队今日到魁地奇球场训练，培训他们新的找球手。”

“你们新添了一名找球手？”伍德的注意力被转移了，“在哪儿？”

从六个高大的队员身后闪出了一个身量较小的男生，苍白的尖脸上挂着一副得意的笑容。正是德拉科马尔福。

他对上哈莉的眼睛，眼神里充满冷漠。

“你不是卢修斯马尔福的儿子吗？”弗雷德厌恶地问。

“你居然提到德拉科的父亲，有意思，”斯莱特林队的全体队员笑得更得意了，“那就请你看看他慷慨送给斯莱特林队的礼物吧。”

七个人一齐把飞天扫帚往前一举，七把崭新的、光滑锃亮的飞天扫帚，七行漂亮的金字“光轮2001”，在早晨的阳光下晃着格兰芬多队员的眼睛。

“最新型号，上个月刚出来的，”弗林特不在意地说，轻轻掸去他那把扫帚顶上的一点灰尘，“我相信它比原先的光轮 2000 系列快得多。至于老式的横扫系列，”他不怀好意地朝弗雷德和乔治笑了一下，他们俩手里各攥着一把横扫五星，“用它们扫地板吧。”

格兰芬多队的队员一时都说不出话来。马尔福笑得那么开心，冷漠的眼睛都变成了一条缝。


	24. 惹火照片与妄想的马尔福

“我必须说，如果你们之前的找球手还在，我还会有些警惕——这个家伙嘛，别说你们换上了光轮2001，就算骑上了太阳，我也不怕——钱是买不来技术的，马尔福，我们用横扫五星都能赢你。”哈莉冷冷地说。

“说得好，哈莉，至少格兰芬多队中没有一个队员需要花钱买才能入队，”赫敏尖刻地说，“他们完全是凭能力进来的。”

“没人问你，你这个臭烘烘的小泥巴种。”马尔福狠狠地说。

哈莉马上知道马尔福说了句很难听的话，因为它立即引起了爆炸性的反应。弗林特不得不冲到德拉科前面，防止弗雷德和乔治扑到他身上。艾丽娅尖叫道：“你怎么敢！”罗恩伸手从袍子里拔出魔杖，高喊着： “你要为它付出代价，马尔福！”他狂怒地从弗林特的臂膀下指着马尔福的脸。

巨大的爆炸声响彻了整个体育场，一道绿光从魔杖后部射出来，击中了罗恩的腹部，撞得他趔趄两步倒在了草地上。

接着罗恩呕出了许多鼻涕虫，哈莉和赫敏不得不把打算把他带到海格那儿去。

海格给了罗恩一个脸盆，好让他把所有的鼻涕虫都吐出来。接着他们讨论了一下泥巴种这个称呼——

“泥巴种是对麻瓜出身的人——也就是父母都不会魔法的人的诬蔑性称呼。”罗恩说，“意思是肮脏的、劣等的血统。全是疯话。现在大部分巫师都是混血的。要是不和麻瓜通婚，我们早就绝种了。”

“马尔福真是不可理喻。”哈莉下了结论。

等到鼻涕虫吐得差不多了，他们就回去了——刚好是吃午饭的时间。

他们刚踏进阴凉的门厅，一个人蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，脖子上的相机左摇右晃，是科林！

哈莉没法躲开他了，他真是选了个好地方堵他。

“你的小粉丝来了，”罗恩幸灾乐祸地说，“你好好地跟他交流交流。”

说完他就跟赫敏一起走了，留下哈莉一个人，她拼命地想用眼神留住他们，但是他们视而不见。

“波特小姐！我已经把照片清洗出来了，请您看看！”

科林激动得语无伦次，掏出一大叠照片递到哈莉的面前。

很好，先是一大堆她骑着飞天扫把从天空飞过的照片——角度非常奇特，每一张她都看到自己的胯部下横着一根扫帚把，扫帚两边吊着两条腿，看不到脑袋，在空中诡异地移动。

“波特小姐，您真是美极了！”

科林激动地说。

见鬼了，你是怎么看出来这种照片美的？她无聊地翻动说，很想建议科林把它们一把火烧掉。

忽然，一张与众不同的照片吸引了她的注意。

这是一张她吃早餐的照片，照片里的她因为太困而慵懒地靠在桌子边上，接着叉起了一根烤香肠，凝视片刻之后，她伸出舌头在香肠的一端舔了舔，接着非常小心地用牙撕开了一小块香肠皮，发出细碎的咀嚼声，最后是一声满足的叹息。

这画面捕捉的时机真他妈的好极了，哈莉想，科林你到底在干什么，你这个变态跟踪狂——

科林从她凶狠的表情里发现了有什么不对，他发现那张他最喜欢的照片正在哈莉手中——天呐，波特小姐一定会以为——

但就算我是，我也不能承认我是——他惊恐地想着，跳起来想抢回那张照片，哈莉将手里的照片一扬：“科林，你这是在干什么？”

“请不要误会，波特小姐——”

他使劲一拉，结果所有的照片都飞了出去，其中几张还飘到了某个斯莱特林的鞋上。

哈莉抬头一看，居然又是马尔福，他还真是阴魂不散。

“啧啧，”马尔福捡起其中一张看了一眼，顿时愣在那里，话都说不下去了，他的脸颊又窜起了可疑的红晕，嘴一张一合，过了一会儿才说，“……这真是不堪入目，波特小姐，你……你在引诱单纯的小克里维……”

说着他就把照片装进了自己的衣兜。

“还给我，马尔福。”哈莉知道他看到了哪一张，盯着他的上衣口袋，想把照片抢过来。

“这么好的威胁你的机会，我是不会放过的，波特小姐，”马尔福得意地说，“也许我会拿去给很多人欣赏一番——到时候你干的坏事就会传到你的小男友和泥巴种朋友耳朵里……”

他没能说完，因为大难不死的女孩又一次抓住了他的衣领，把他甩在了墙上——哦不，他现在二年级了，十三岁，他比她高了半个头，为什么他还能被这么对待？而且他还是——无法反抗。

“有种再说一遍，马尔福，”哈莉恼火地说，手臂抵着他的胸口，鼻子几乎要顶着他的鼻子，她注意到他那双灰色的眼睛里装满了惊恐和某种说不清道不明的雾气——

“离我远点，波特，”他喘着气，软弱地反抗着，“快走开……”她说话的气息都快喷到他脸上了，还有她身上的香味一个劲地往他鼻子里钻，是玫瑰混合着香蜂草的气味，也许她昨天晚上刚用过这个味道的沐浴露——说到沐浴，他又想起了火车上看见的——现在应该长大了点——

停下，马尔福，停下你的妄想——

“我不会走开的，”哈莉说，她伸出右手在他的前胸寻找照片的位置，“在我拿到我的照片之前——”

“不，波特，放开我——”马尔福浑身发软，每一个被她接触到的身体部位都在不受控制地颤抖，尤其是胸口发烫得厉害，心脏快要从里面跳出来了，他甚至可以感觉到所有的血液都涌向了大脑，而所有的感觉集中她手指碰触到的地方——

一个“咔嚓”声打断了他们的对峙，哈莉和马尔福同时看向了一旁的科林，科林刚放下相机，激动不已。

“多么美妙的画面，”他兴奋异常，“波特小姐脸上带着愤怒的红色，压向一个英俊的男孩，男孩的脸上尽是害羞的红晕……”

“你在说什么，科林？”哈莉从马尔福身上跳开，转身就朝科林追去。

科林高举着相机，转身就逃。

他跑得可真快，一溜烟就不见踪影，等哈莉赶回饭厅，马尔福也不见了，带着她的“惹火照片”。

“今天真是倒霉透了，”哈莉喃喃自语，忽然感到下身一股凉意，好像什么东西涌了出来。

是她一个月不见的朋友，哈莉长叹了一口气：倒霉，倒霉。

“你在这里，波特小姐，”麦格教授板着脸向她走来，“你今天和韦斯莱先生晚上留下来关禁闭。”

哦对，为了惩罚他们飞进了霍格沃兹并弄伤了打人柳。哈莉无奈地想着，今天确实是她的倒霉日。

这时罗恩和赫敏也来了，“我们要做什么，教授？”罗恩一边问，一边紧张地忍住一个嗝。

“你去帮费尔奇先生擦奖品陈列室里的银器，”麦格教授说，“不许用魔法，韦斯莱——全用手擦。”

“波特小姐，你去帮洛哈特教授给他的崇拜者回信。”麦格教授说。

“啊，不要，我也去擦奖品行吗？”哈莉绝望地乞求。

“当然不行，”麦格教授扬起眉毛，“洛哈特教授点名要你。你们俩记住，晚上八点整。”

“他是怎么想的，我可是一个女孩啊，为什么要我跟他独处一室？”哈莉问。

“放心吧哈莉，所有教师的办公室都设有魔咒，如果他们敢对学生乱来，就会死得很惨。”麦格教授说。

星期六下午不知不觉就过去了，一晃就到了八点差五分，洛哈特叨叨着，让哈莉写封面。

哈莉期盼着一切赶紧结束，突然她听到了一种声音——一种与残烛发出的噼啪声或洛哈特的絮叨完全不同的声音。

是一个说话声，一个令人毛骨悚然、呼吸停止、冰冷恶毒的说话声。

“血的味道……来……过来……让我撕你……撕裂你……杀死你……”

她竖起耳朵听那个声音，可是再也没有了。

接下来的几天一直都在下雨，然而，奥利弗伍德定期开展魁地奇训练的热情并没有因此而减弱，在万圣节的前几天，哈莉也一直在训练，整天浑身上下都是泥浆。

弗雷德和乔治则一直在侦察斯莱特林队的情况，他们亲眼看见了那些新型飞天扫帚光轮 2001的速度。他们回来汇报说，斯莱特林队的队员们现在只是七个模糊的淡绿色影子，像喷气机一样在空中嗖嗖地穿梭。

吃饭的时候，哈莉遇见了差点没头的尼克爵士，受邀参加了一个忌日宴会，在那里他们遇到了桃金娘，一个五十多年前被杀死在盥洗室里的可怜女孩。

后来他们就离开了，匆匆走在点着黑蜡烛的过道里，哈莉走在最后。

“布丁大概还没有吃完。”罗恩满怀希望地说，领头向通往门厅的台阶走去。

这时，哈莉听见了。

“血……撕你……撕裂你……杀死你……”

又是那个声音，那个她曾在洛哈特办公室里听见过的冷冰冰的、杀气腾腾的声音。

“……饿坏了……好久好久了……”

“听！”哈莉急迫地说，罗恩和赫敏呆住了，注视着她。

“……杀人……是时候了……”

她感觉到那声音在移动，向上移动。她盯着漆黑的天花板，心里突然产生了一种既恐惧又兴奋的感觉。

走这边。”她喊道，撒腿跑了起来，奔上大理石楼梯，来到二楼，罗恩和赫敏跌跌撞撞地跟在后面。

“哈莉，我们在做什——”

“嘘！”

哈莉竖起耳朵。远远地，从上面一层楼上，那个声音又传来了，而且变得越发微弱：“……我闻到了血腥味……我闻到了血腥味！”

当然你闻到了，哈莉心想，我现在浑身都散发着血腥味！


	25. 疤头与白老鼠

她飞奔着把三楼转了个遍，罗恩和赫敏气喘吁吁地跟在后面，三个人马不停蹄，最后转过一个墙角，来到一条空荡荡的过道里。

赫敏突然倒抽了一口冷气，指着走廊的下方。

“看！”

在他们面前的墙上，有什么东西在闪闪发亮。他们慢慢走近，眯着眼在黑暗中仔细辨认。在两扇窗户之间，距地面一尺高的墙面上，涂抹着一些字迹，在燃烧的火把的映照下闪着微光。

密室已经被打开，与继承人为敌者，警惕。

标语下面挂着一只一动不动的猫——那是洛丽丝夫人。

就在他们试探地看了看洛丽丝夫人还有没有救的时候，一群学生们就推推挤挤地从两端拥进了过道——宴会结束了。

现在走廊里死一般地寂静，因为所有人都看见了那只猫，和站在他们面前的哈莉、罗恩、赫敏。

在这片寂静中，有人高声说话了。

“与继承人为敌者，警惕！”

是德拉科马尔福。他已经挤到人群前面，冰冷的眼睛活泛了起来，平常毫无血色的脸涨得通红。他看着挂在那里的那只静止僵硬的猫，脸上露出了狞笑。

接着邓布利多来了，其他教授也都来了，包括永远那么阴沉的斯内普和夸夸其谈的洛哈特，之后他们一股脑儿涌进了洛哈特的办公室。

邓布利多研究着那只猫。“它没有死，费尔奇。”他轻声说，“它被石化了，但究竟是怎么回事，我不清楚……”

“请允许我说一句，校长。”斯内普在阴影里说，哈莉内心不祥的感觉更强烈了。她相信，斯内普说的话绝不会对自己有任何好处。

“也许，波特小姐和他的朋友只是不该在那个时间出现在那个地方，”斯内普说，嘴唇扭动着露出一丝讥笑，仿佛他对此深表怀疑，“但我们确实遇到了一系列的疑点。他们究竟为什么要到上面的走廊去呢？他们为什么没有参加万圣节的宴会？”

“我们参加了忌辰晚会，”哈莉说，“有数百个幽灵可以为我们作证。”

“可是在这之后呢，为什么不来参加宴会？”斯内普说，漆黑的眼睛在烛光里闪闪发光，“为什么到上面的走廊去？”

罗恩和赫敏都看着哈莉。

“因为—因为——”哈莉说，她的心怦怦地狂跳着。她隐约觉得，如果她对他们说，她是被一个只有他自己能听见的游魂般的声音领到那里去的，这听上去肯定站不住脚。“因为我们累了，想早一点儿睡觉。”最后她说。

“我的意见是，校长，波特小姐没有完全说实话。”斯内普说，“我们或许应该取消她的一些特权。我个人认为，最好让她离开格兰芬多魁地奇队，直到她愿意把所有的实话说出来为止。”

“他们已经有了马尔福和光轮2001，教授，我不觉得你有必要把我踢出魁地奇队……”哈莉不服地说，她认为这是斯内普在公报私仇。

“只要没被证明有罪，就是无辜的，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多坚定地说。

斯内普显得十分恼怒，不知道为什么，他一直不遗余力地阻止着哈莉打魁地奇。

接下来的很多天，学生们都在议论这次的攻击事件，赫敏则整天在图书馆查阅着关于密室的信息，结果所有的校史都被人借走了，最后是宾斯教授解答了他们的疑问。

传说斯莱特林离开前，在城堡里建了一个秘密的房间，他封闭了密室，这样便没有人能够打开它，直到他真正的继承人来到学校。只有那个继承人能够开启密室，把里面的恐怖东西放出来，让它净化学校，清除所有不配学习魔法的人。

宾斯教授讲完后，全班一片寂静。

“但这个密室到现在也没有被找到。”宾斯教授补充说。“也许他只是用来吓唬胆小的人。”

学生们七嘴八舌地猜测起来，有人认为只有斯莱特林的继承人能够打开密室，有人认为只有黑魔法才能打开，议论直到下课也没停止。

“我早就知道萨拉查斯莱特林是个变态的老疯子。”罗恩对哈莉和赫敏说，“要是当初分院帽把我分进了斯莱特林，我一定马上回家……”

赫敏热切地点头。

哈莉一直没有告诉罗恩和赫敏，当初分院帽曾非常认真地考虑过要把她分进斯莱特林。

“你会成大器的，你知道，在你一念之间，斯莱特林会帮助你走向辉煌，这毫无疑问……”帽子说。

辉煌——哈莉默念着，又想起魔镜里的自己。

三个人被拥过来的人群挤到了一边，这时，科林克里维从他们身边走过。

“哈莉——哈莉——我们班上的一个男生最近一直说你是——”

然而科林的个头太小了，挡不住把他推向礼堂的人流。他们只听见他尖声叫了一句：“再见，波特小姐！”就消失得无影无踪。

“他班上的那个男生说你什么呢？”赫敏不解地问。

“我想，大概说我是斯莱特林的继承人吧。”哈莉说，“从我们被人发现在石化的洛丽丝夫人附近，就已经有很多这样的传言了。”

“邓布利多治不好洛丽丝夫人，这使我想到，攻击它的那个家伙恐怕不是——哦——不是人类。”赫敏说。

她说话的时候，他们正拐过一个墙角，发现来到了发生攻击事件的那道走廊的顶端。眼前的场景和那天夜里一样，不过那只被石化的猫不再挂在火把的支架上了，而是在写着“密室已经被打开”的文字的那面墙上，靠着一把空椅子。

窗户附近一些蜘蛛匆匆爬过，像在躲避什么东西。

水从某个地方漫出来，哈莉发现那是桃金娘的盥洗室。

赫敏也确定了这一点，没有理睬那个写着“故障”字样的大招牌，推开了门找到了桃金娘，但后者显然情绪很不稳定，接着他们又去了图书馆讨论了一会儿。

“可是，这会是谁呢？”赫敏小声地说，似乎在继续他们刚才的对话，“谁希望把哑炮和麻瓜出身的人都赶出霍格沃茨呢？”

“我们来考虑一下，”罗恩装出一副感到费解的样子，说道，“据我们所知，谁认为麻瓜出身的人都是垃圾废物呢？”

他看着赫敏，赫敏也看着他，脸上是将信将疑的神情。

“马尔福！”

三个人齐声说道。

“我们怎么证明呢？”哈莉悲观地说。

“我们可以……”赫敏吞吞吐吐地说，“熬制一种变型药剂，变成别人的样子，去问马尔福一些问题，唔……我们需要我们想变的那个人身上的一点东西。”

“我们需要变成谁？”罗恩问。

“当然是三个斯莱特林的东西，”赫敏说，“我猜最好是高尔和克拉布，加上一个跟他们熟悉的女生。”

“显然我要开始习惯变性了，”哈莉说，她转头看着罗恩，“有什么是男孩子需要注意的东西吗？”

“你把头发弄短就够像个男孩子了，哈莉。”罗恩说。然后他得到了哈莉一个肘击。

当他们准备离开盥洗室、赫敏去看看四下里有没有人时，罗恩悄悄地对哈莉说：“如果你明天把马尔福从他的飞天扫帚上撞下来，就能省去好多麻烦。”

“我会尽力的，罗恩。”哈莉说。

第二天就是魁地奇比赛，哈莉很早就醒来了，到了礼堂，她发现格兰芬多队的其他队员都挤坐在空荡荡的长餐桌旁，一个个显得紧张不安，沉默寡言。

“斯莱特林队的飞天扫帚比我们的好，”伍德在更衣室说道，“这是不可否认的。但是我们飞天扫帚上的人比他们强。我们训练得比他们刻苦，在各种天气环境中都飞行过————我们要叫他们后悔让那个小恶棍马尔福花钱混进他们队里。”

伍德激动得胸脯起伏，他转向了哈莉。

“就看你的了，哈莉，要使他们看到，作为一名找球手，单靠一个有钱的爸爸是不够的。要么赶在马尔福之前抓住金色飞贼，要么死在赛场上，哈莉，因为我们今天必须取胜，我们必须取胜。”

哈莉举起了她的扫帚：“我会带着必死的决心的，伍德，他们一定会后悔——”

“所以别有压力，哈莉。”弗雷德冲他眨眨眼睛，说道。

“好女孩……”伍德说，魁地奇课教师霍琦女士请弗林特和伍德握了握手，他们用威胁的目光互相瞪视着，并且不必要地把对方的手攥得很紧很紧。

人群中喧声鼎沸，欢送他们起飞，十四名队员一起蹿上铅灰色的天空。哈莉飞得比所有队员都高，眯着眼睛环顾四周，寻找金色飞贼。

“你没事吧，疤头？”马尔福喊道，他箭一般地在哈莉下边穿梭，似乎在炫耀他扫帚的速度。

哈莉对她横了一眼：“闭嘴，你这只白老鼠。”

“你越来越粗鲁了，疤头，”马尔福得意地叫着他给她取的新绰号，“没人告诉你你这样就像个男生吗？”


	26. 乱糟糟的决斗

就在这时，一只沉重的黑色游走球突然朝哈莉飞来；她以毫厘之差勉强躲过，感觉到球飞过时拂动了她的头发。

“真悬，哈莉！”乔治说，他把游走球打到了另一边，但不管他和弗雷德怎么打击游走球，它都从四面八方向哈莉袭来。

这是怎么一回事？这时天开始下雨了，哈莉感到大滴大滴的雨水打到他脸上，溅在她的眼镜上，一切都模糊了——

“斯莱特林队领先，六十比零。”她听到解说员李乔丹说。

可惜她只能看到身边弗雷德和乔治不停击打着游走球，她根本没机会去寻找金色飞贼。

“弗雷德乔治，我自己来对付这只游走球，”哈莉坚决地说，“你们赶快去帮主安吉利娜他们，你们一直跟着我，我就无法找到金色飞贼，安吉利娜他们也无法得分，这样我们就不能赢了！”

“你一个人能行吗？”弗雷德担忧地说，“我是说，在躲避游走球的同时寻找金色飞贼？”

“假如你们相信我的飞行技术的话。”哈莉说，“快去吧！”

她飞得更高了，拼命地躲避着游走球的进攻，在整个场地上不停地躲闪着，同时关注着伍德看守的球门。

“是在练芭蕾舞吗，波特小姐？”当哈莉为躲避游走球而不得不在空中傻乎乎地旋转时，马尔福大声嚷道。

哈莉回头憎恨地瞪着马尔福，就在这时，她看见了，看见了金色飞贼，就在马尔福左耳朵上方几英寸的地方盘旋——马尔福光顾着嘲笑哈莉了，没有看见它。

在那难熬的一瞬间，哈莉悬在半空中，不敢加速朝马尔福冲去，生怕他会抬头看见金色飞贼。

她停顿的时间太长了一点儿。游走球终于击中了她，狠狠地撞向她的臂肘，哈莉感到她的胳膊一下子断了，她拼命地扶住了扫帚。

“退出比赛吧，波特，这个赛场不适合你。”马尔福说，他的脸色变了，似乎有些焦急。

在朦胧的雨帘中，哈莉忍着钻心的剧痛，冲向下边那张发亮的脸。她看见那张脸上的眼睛惊恐地睁大了：马尔福以为哈莉要来撞他。

“你干嘛——”他一边喘着气，一边匆匆躲闪着哈莉，“你想把我撞下去吗？”

哈莉那只没有受伤的手松开扫帚，狠狠地伸出去一抓；她握住了金色飞贼，但她没有手来稳住扫把了，撞到了马尔福身上，把他从半空中带了下来，两人一起摔倒在泥地里。

“该死的波特……快从我身上下来，”她听见马尔福呻吟着，“我的腰快被你坐断了。”

“我以为你喜欢呢，马尔福。”忍着剧痛也要让马尔福闭嘴，哈莉勉强从他身上半直起腰，给人们看她手里的金色飞贼，“我们赢了。”

人们围着她，还没来得及把她从马尔福身上移开，她就听到了熟悉的咔咔声。

“好极了，湿漉漉的哈莉·波特，压着同样湿漉漉的马尔福，”她听见科林说，“以后也许都没机会看到了……”

“滚开，科林。”她有气无力地说，“你没看见我胳膊断了吗？”

“你应该去医院，”满身泥浆的伍德说，把哈莉小心翼翼地从泥地里扶了起来，让她靠在自己肩膀上，他抑制不住脸上的笑容，“你那一抓真是绝了，哈莉，太精彩了，我还没见谁干得这么漂亮过。”

马尔福也被人扶了起来，他厌烦地看着靠在伍德身上的哈莉。

哈莉很快就被抬起来，送去了医院，白天来了很多人，到了晚上她要睡着的时候，多比来看望她了。

他说漏了嘴，被哈莉发现她和罗恩进不了的9站台、疯狂的游走球都是他害的之后，哈莉痛骂了他一顿。

但多比还是要她离开，最后他说：“在霍格沃茨，可怕的事情就要发生，也许已经发生了，多比不能让哈莉波特留在这里，因为历史即将重演，密室又一次被打开——”

“密室。”哈莉说，“而且——你说它以前曾被打开过？告诉我，多比！”

“多比不能说，波特小姐，多比不能说，多比绝对不能说！”小精灵尖叫着，“回家吧，哈莉波特，回家吧！”

“我哪儿也不去！”哈莉烦躁地说，“我最好的一个朋友就是麻瓜出身的，如果密室真的被打开了，她是首当其冲——”

“哈莉波特愿为朋友冒生命危险！”多比既伤心又欢喜地呻吟着，“多么高贵！多么勇敢！所以哈莉波特千万不能——”

有人来了，多比迅速地逃走了。

是科林克里维被石化了。他眼睛睁得大大的，双手伸在胸前，举着他的照相机。

送他来的邓布利多说，他的身边还有一串葡萄，应该是想来看望哈莉的。

“密室又被打开了。”邓布利多说。这给哈莉的内心留下了很大的阴影。

过了一个晚上，她手臂上的新骨头就长出来了，回到学校，她径直去盥洗室找到了赫敏和罗恩——当然，之前他们就说会在这里熬复方汤剂。

“我们最好赶紧让马尔福坦白交待，越快越好。”罗恩气冲冲地说，“你知道我是怎么想的吗？自从魁地奇比赛之后，他就一直闷闷不乐，他是把气撒在科林身上，把他石化了。”

刚好十二月的第二个星期，麦格教授像往常一样过来收集留校过圣诞节的同学名单。哈莉、罗恩和赫敏在名单上签了字；他们听说马尔福准备留下，觉得很值得怀疑。不过过节期间正好可以使用复方汤剂，把马尔福的真话套出来。

一个星期后，哈莉、罗恩和赫敏正穿过门厅，突然看见一小群人聚集在布告栏周围，读着一张刚刚被钉上去的羊皮纸上的文字。西莫斐尼甘和迪安托马斯一副很兴奋的样子，招呼他们过去。

他们要开办决斗俱乐部！”西莫说，“今天晚上第一次聚会。我不反对学一些决斗的课程，有朝一日可能会派上用场……”

晚上八点，许多人都去了——包括哈莉三人，每个人都拿着自己的魔杖，满脸兴奋。

哈莉期望是一个决斗的高手——

然后他们就看见了笑得牙龈都露出来了的洛哈特，以及整天阴沉着脸的斯内普。

斯内普是洛哈特的助手，在洛哈特又自吹自擂了一阵之后，斯内普的上嘴唇卷了起来，显然对洛哈特非常不满。

决斗开始了，两个人各自把魔杖举在胸前——尽管在哈莉看来，他们俩都在惺惺作态——她居然一时不知道该为谁加油。

老实说，她有点喜欢洛哈特这样徒有其表的家伙，起码他不会老给她脸色看——哦哦，斯内普行动起来了！他背对着她走了几步，在洛哈特数到“三”的时候，猛地转过身，头发微微飘动，接着他把魔杖举过肩膀喊道：“除你武器！”

一道耀眼的红光闪过，洛哈特被击得站立不稳，他猛地朝后飞出舞台，撞在墙上，然后滑落下来，蜷缩在地板上。

“帅呆了……”哈莉喃喃自语，“斯内普居然竟然会有这样一面……”天呐——为什么——他不是只会站在坩埚前面熬那堆散发着难闻气味的药吗？她从没见过斯内普使用魔杖！她敢肯定，正是因为这一点，洛哈特才误认为斯内普不怎么精通魔咒，而把他请来当自己的助手。

她就站在斯内普的下方，说完这句话之后，她觉得斯内普好像看了自己一眼。

洛哈特又站起来胡吹了一顿，接着他说要把在场的人配成一对，让他们互相比试比试。

斯内普先走到了哈莉和罗恩面前。

“我想，梦之队应该打散了，”他讥笑着说，“韦斯莱，你可以和斐尼甘组成一对。波特小姐——”

哈莉下意识地朝赫敏靠拢过去。

“我并不这样认为。”斯内普说，脸上冷冰冰地笑着，“马尔福，上这儿来。让我们看看你能把大名鼎鼎的波特小姐造就成一个什么样的人。至于你，格兰杰小姐——你可以和伯斯德小姐配对。”

“面对你们的搭档！”洛哈特回到舞台上，喊道，“鞠躬！”

哈莉和马尔福几乎没有点头，他们目不转睛地盯着对方。

“举起魔杖，做好准备！”洛哈特大声说道，“等我数到三，就施魔法，解除对方的武器——只是解除武器——我们不希望出事故。一——二——三——”

哈莉把魔杖举过肩头，但是马尔福在刚数到“二”时就动手了：他的魔杖狠狠地指向了哈莉，居然是标准的“除你武器”，但是哈莉早就防着他呢，侧身躲开了，她立刻用魔杖直指马尔福，大叫一声：“咧嘴呼啦啦！”

一道银光击中了马尔福的肚子，他弯下腰，呼哧呼哧地喘着气。

“塔朗泰拉舞！”哈莉立刻跳起舞来，她恼火地给马尔福施了一个胳肢咒。

他顿时笑得浑身瘫软，哈莉的舞步还在继续，她都分辨不出马尔福究竟为什么笑。

“天呐，我们还是一对一地上台吧，”洛哈特说，现场一片狼藉。

“马尔福和波特小姐怎么样？”斯内普笑着说，他垂下眼帘，哈莉分不清他的目的是什么，但一定是想她出丑——她不会给他这个机会的。


	27. 变成高尔去向马尔福套话

“太妙了！”洛哈特说，他示意哈莉和马尔福走到礼堂中央，人们往后退着给他们腾出空间。

斯内普走近马尔福，低头对他耳语了几句。马尔福也嗤嗤冷笑起来。哈莉紧张地望着他们。

“害怕了？”马尔福压低声音说，没让洛哈特听见。

“你做梦吧。”哈莉从嘴角迸出这几个字。

“三——二——一——开始！”洛哈特喊道。

马尔福迅速举起魔杖，大吼一声：“乌龙出洞！”

一条长长的黑蛇突然从里面蹿出，重重地落在他们两个中间的地板上，昂起蛇头，准备进攻。

“不要动，波特小姐。”斯内普懒洋洋地说，显然，他看到哈莉一动不动地站在那里，和发怒的蛇大眼瞪小眼，感到心里很受用，“我来把它弄走……”

蛇朝着贾斯廷芬列里游去。

哈莉想起那个时候自己对展览馆里的蛇说的话，也许她可以——

“快走开！”奇迹发生了，那条蛇真的停下来了，可是贾斯廷露出了恐怖的表情，转身冲出了礼堂。

斯内普走上前去，挥了挥他的魔杖，蛇化成一缕黑烟消失了。

斯内普也用一种令哈莉感到意外的目光看着她：那是一种又狡猾、又老谋深算的目光，哈莉很不喜欢，但她觉得斯内普知道些什么，她抬起头，疑惑地看着他。

但斯内普什么都没有说，再一次地调转了目光，匆匆地。

现场的气氛很不对劲。罗恩和赫敏把她带到了空无一人的休息室。

“你是个蛇佬腔。为什么不告诉我们？”罗恩问。

“什么是蛇佬腔？”哈莉奇怪地问道。

“蛇佬腔是一种本领，哈莉，而且能跟蛇说话是萨拉查斯莱特林的著名本领——斯莱特林学派的象征就是一条蛇。”

哈莉张大了嘴巴：“你们是说……”

“现在，全校的人都会认为你是他的曾曾曾曾孙什么的……”罗恩说，“他们会认为你就是斯莱特林的继承人。”

难道这就是分院帽当初想把她分到斯莱特林的原因吗？哈莉难过地想，难道她的先祖真的是——

“也许我明天该跟贾斯汀做个解释。”哈莉说，她的脑袋里一团乱。

第二天，当她去图书馆找贾斯汀的时候，她发现人们都在议论她是斯莱特林继承人的事情——并且怀疑她有黑巫师的天赋。

更可怕的是，等她找到贾斯汀的时候，他刚刚被石化了，一群蜘蛛四散奔逃。

哈莉第一次想逃离现场，但她被皮皮鬼发现了，皮皮鬼惊恐地大叫着，跟学校里的学生一样，它也认为她就是——

之后的一切都极其混乱，全校的师生都赶来了，所有怀疑的眼神都投向了哈莉。她呆呆地站在原地，忽然失去了辩解的力气。

麦格教授把她带到邓布利多的办公室，她一眼就看到了那顶分院帽。

她走过去，将分院帽放到自己的头顶。

“你想知道我有没有把你放在合适的学院。”分院帽机灵地说，“我还是坚持我原来的说法——你在斯莱特林会很合适的。”

“你错了。”哈莉大声说，把它从头上取下来放好，然后转过头去不看它。

一会儿邓布利多来了，在他的介绍下，哈莉认识了的他的凤凰——福克斯。

“我必须问问你，哈莉，你有没有事情愿意告诉我，”邓布利多温和地问，“任何事情。”

哈莉张了张嘴：“我想没有。”

她能说些什么？她只能在邓布利多探寻的目光下再次匆匆逃走。

圣诞节来了，袭圝击事件之后，许多人都回家了，只剩下哈莉赫敏罗恩还有马尔福三人。

哈莉倒很高兴大部分学生都离校。她已经厌倦了人们在走廊里躲着他走，好像她随时都会长出獠牙，喷出毒汁；也厌倦了每当她走过时，人们都要指指点点、嘀嘀咕咕地议论她。

然而，弗雷德和乔治倒觉得这一切都很好玩。他们在走廊里特地跑到哈莉前面，昂首阔步地走着，嘴里喊道：“给斯莱特林的继承人让路，最邪恶的魔女哈莉驾到……”

“也许我首先需要两个双子仆人替我开路，”哈莉皱着眉头说，“如果我真的是魔女哈莉，我要把你们收归我的麾下，你们喜欢‘血双子’这个名号吗？”

“哇哦，哈莉，我想你一定是个冷笑话爱好者——”弗雷德说，“‘血双子’愿意为魔女哈莉效劳！”

然后他就和乔治笑成一团。

但金妮也觉得这事一点儿也不可笑。

“哦，别这样。”每次弗雷德大声问哈莉接下来打算对谁下手，或者乔治见到哈莉，假装用一个大蒜头挡住她的进攻时，金妮总是悲哀地喊道。

哈莉倒并不在意，弗雷德和乔治至少认为她是斯莱特林继承人的想法是荒唐可笑的，这使她感到欣慰。

但是德拉科马尔福很不开心，他看着他们，脸色越来越难看。

圣诞节的黎明到来了，天气寒冷，一大早赫敏就让他们喝下复方汤剂。一阵痛苦的痉圝挛之后，哈莉发现自己真的变成了高尔。

她试探着走了两步，身体有个地方很奇怪，但是她想还是不要去探究的好——男生的身体真是可怕，尤其还是个胖胖的男生，她总觉得自己的某个地方像被挤压着，令她走路困难。

他们开始叫赫敏，但赫敏不肯跟着他们一起去，他们只好自己去了。

“你们去哪儿了？礼堂那些东西都填不饱你们的肚子吗？”他们在走廊里遇到马尔福，马尔福一如既往地用他那经典小混圝蛋的语气说着话，不过不再那么慢吞吞了，可能他真生气了，忘了维持礼节。

来到斯莱特林休息室，马尔福斜靠在一张沙发上，冷冷地瞧着他们俩。

哈莉和罗恩对视了一眼，不知道自己该不该坐到马尔福的对面去。

“你们到底去找科林那小子的照片没有？”马尔福问。

找科林的照片干什么？哈莉想，很快她就想通了：也许是因为马尔福在对付科林的时候被他拍下了证据，这么说来，斯莱特林的继承人就要被抓到了！她兴奋地手有些发抖，马尔福奇怪地看了她一眼，她立刻控制住自己，给了马尔福一个傻笑。

马尔福对着她的脸看了很久：“高尔，你那是什么表情？太恶心了，你要是不会笑可以对着镜子练习一下——别笑得像那个疤头。”

哈莉止住了笑：“好的，马尔福。”

该死的马尔福，我的笑怎么了？——她在心里默念，但现在大局为重，她不能够——

“就不该让这个科林·克里维进学校——”马尔福忽然有些愤怒地说，脸上微微浮起了红晕，这使他看起来更像个活生生的人了，但他的话语却仍然是那么恶毒：“你们能相信吗，现在所有的报纸都没有开始报道袭圝击事件，这一定是邓布利多封圝锁了消息，我爸爸说了，让邓布利多当校长是这个学校碰到的最倒霉的事，而我认为邓布利多最大的错误，就是录取了科林·克里维！”

马尔福假装用一只照相机开始拍照，逼真地模仿科林：“波特小姐，我能给你照一张相吗？波特小姐，我可以得到你的亲笔签名吗？我可以舔舔你的鞋子吗？求求你了，波特小姐。真不知道那个疤头脑袋有什么魅力，把他迷得团团转。”

哈莉想到她还有张照片在马尔福那里，不过这个时候她可不敢提。只是过了这么久了，他都没拿出来威胁自己，也许他已经丢了。

“你们看看，这么丢人的照片也只有疤头会喜欢了，肯定是她吩咐科尔拍的，”马尔福嫌弃地从衣兜里掏出一张照片，“我敢说像我们这样高贵的家族里，是绝不可能出现这种恶心的东西的——”

说着他把照片往哈莉面前一摆，好像真的要给他看似的，但是等哈莉凑过去看看是不是自己那张照片的时候，他忽然又收了回去，放回自己的衣兜里——动作甚至有些小心翼翼：

“看这种东西眼睛会长针眼的，高尔，”他又躺回沙发，“你们必须找到科林，把他的另外一张照片也找回来——就是该死的疤头骑在我身上那张，要是被我爸爸发现我被格兰芬多的找球手压在下面，那我就惨了——我惨了你们也不会好过的，我发誓——”

他用力地点了点头，表示自己是认真的：“不过上次那张你们完成得不错，就是她把我压在墙上那张——该死的波特总喜欢往我身上扑，也不知道她是什么毛病——”

罗恩看了哈莉一眼，用眼睛示意“真的吗？”

哈莉摊了摊手。

“你在干什么，高尔？”马尔福不满地说，“你不相信我说的？”

“我相信，马尔福，”哈莉掐住自己的大圝腿，好控制住自己再一次揪住他并给他一拳的冲动，“不过那个波特，她会不会真的是斯莱特林的继承人？”

马尔福盯了她一会儿。


	28. 汤姆·里德尔的日记

“这很难说，”马尔福回答说——哈莉紧盯着他的脸看，但他的表情只是普通的困惑而已——“你们听到她说蛇语了吧？如果她真的是，我们可能真的有必要帮助她了。”

他的话里带着微妙的气氛。

“马尔福，”哈莉试探地问，“难道你也不知道斯莱特林的继承人是谁吗？你爸爸也不知道吗？”

“我不知道，高尔，我跟你说过很多次了，不过大难不死的女孩如果真是斯莱特林的继承人，这就太有趣了不是吗？”马尔福脸上浮起一个兴味十足的微笑，“真想看看邓布利多的表情。”

“你知道吗，上次打开密室的那个人有没有被抓住？”哈莉转移了话题，她可不能任由马尔福一直绕着她打转，不过看马尔福的样子，他是真的不知道斯莱特林的继承人是谁。

“哦，是啦……不管是谁，反正被开除了。”马尔福说，“他们现在大概还在阿兹卡班。”

然后哈莉发现罗恩的红头发冒出来，他们赶紧逃离了房间。

回到盥洗室，他们惊讶地发现了赫敏不出来的原因，她变成了一只长着猫毛和猫耳朵的怪物，这下哈莉和罗恩也不得不把她送回去了医院，其他同学都以为她受到了斯莱特林继承人的攻击呢。

学校里的气氛越来越诡异了，他们还是不知道斯莱特林的继承人是谁，但绝大多数人都认为那就是哈莉，现在上下学只有罗恩陪着她了，但罗恩好像说他们寝室的其他人都说，因为他是个纯血统，哈莉才没有下手，赫敏的父母是麻瓜，才招致了哈莉的攻击。

“一个连最好朋友都攻击的魔女”，这是她的最新外号——寝室里也没有人跟她说话了，拉文德和帕瓦蒂整天夜谈，但声音小了很多，虽然哈莉也能清楚地听到她们正在议论的，就是她。

一天，当她和罗恩从病房里回来的时候，忽然听到费尔奇又在那里抱怨，原来盥洗室里的水又漫出来了——哈莉提议过去看看桃金娘怎么了。

原来她被一本日记砸到了——现在那日记被水泡烂了，哈莉把它捡了起来，封皮上已经褪色的日期表明它是五十年前的。

她急切地翻开，在第一页上，只能认出一个用模糊不清的墨水写的名字：T.M.里德尔。

“慢着。”罗恩说，“我知道这个名字……里德尔五十年前获得了对学校的特殊贡献奖。”他已经小心翼翼地靠上前来，从哈莉身后望着日记，“我上次在奖牌陈列室看到过他得到的奖牌。”

哈莉轻轻翻开潮湿的纸页，里面却是一片空白，她把日记本装进了衣兜——日记里一定藏着什么秘密，桃金娘是五十年前被谋杀的，而日记也是五十年前的——

回到寝室，拉文德和帕瓦蒂都没回来，哈莉认为这日记上一定有魔法，她用了一些显形墨水滴在上面，但仍然一无所获。

第二天她跑去奖品陈列室，找到了里德尔的那块奖牌，还在一枚旧的优秀品德奖章和一份昔日的男生学生会主席名单上，都发现了里德尔的名字。

——一个优秀的学生，哈莉想，但一本空白的日记？

晚上看望完赫敏之后，她又匆匆回到寝室，继续研究这本日记，从头翻到尾，又从尾翻到头，还是什么都找不到，她泄气地把日记摊在桌子上，这时，门忽然打开了。

是拉文德和帕瓦蒂回来了！

哈莉连忙想把日记收起来，却不小心打翻了墨水，墨水倾倒在日记本上，一闪即没。

拉文德和帕瓦蒂躲在一边小心地看着哈莉，没有说话。

现在哈莉开始庆幸在她身上的谣言了，不然她得给她们俩解释整整一个晚上。现在她装作什么也没有发生，匆匆施展了一个清理一新——这是韦斯莱先生教给她的，把桌子弄干净，然后拿起笔和日记，坐到了自己的床上，拉上了床帘。

她翻开了日记，看到自己的墨水在日记上形成了一行字：

【你是谁？】

哈莉兴奋极了，她将羽毛笔蘸满墨水，写道：“我叫哈莉波特。”

【你好，哈莉波特。我名叫汤姆里德尔。你是怎么找到我的日记的？】

“有人想把它扔进抽水马桶里冲走。”她迫不及待地等着里德尔的回答。

【幸好我用的是比墨水更持久的方式记录了我的往事。我一直知道总有一些人不愿意这本日记被人读到。】

“你是什么意思？”哈莉潦草地写着，激动得把纸都戳破了。

【我的意思是，这本日记里记载着一些可怕的往事。一些被掩盖的往事。一些发生在霍格沃茨魔法学校的往事。】

“我现在就在这里，”哈莉飞快地写着，“我在霍格沃茨学校，这里不断发生可怕的事情。你知道关于密室的事情吗？”

里德尔很快就回答了——

【我知道。】

“那你能告诉我五十年前究竟发生了什么吗？”

她的心狂跳起来——

【不能，哈莉，因为我……不知道能不能信任你。】

“哦，不……”她呻吟着，但她知道里德尔的谨慎是理所当然的，当年那么多人都不清楚这件事，表明这肯定是绝密的，里德尔怎么会立刻告诉她呢？

“那么，你怎样才能信任我呢？”哈莉写道，她是那么地急切，真想让里德尔立刻告诉她密室的事——但她心里知道，这件事恐怕急不来。

【首先，我想我们应该好好地认识一下，除了你的名字，你还能告诉我你其他的事吗？比如说，先详细地介绍下你自己。】

果然，哈莉想，这一切没有那么简单——

“我现在是霍格沃兹格兰芬多学院二年级学生，我有一只猫头鹰叫海德薇，我在格兰芬多魁地奇球队担任找球手。”她写道，老实讲，她从来没有介绍自己的经验。

【这是一个很好的开始，哈莉，现在能描述一下你的长相吗？】

“我的头发是黑色的，眼睛是绿色的，我是一个长相平凡的女孩子。”她没提到自己额头上的伤疤，那一定会引起对方的好奇心，而她并不想在这件事上纠缠下去，她想立刻知道——

【那我们长得有点像，哈莉，我也是黑发绿眼——你说自己的长相普通，其实你是不是不喜欢在长相上花功夫？】

“是的，里德尔，我的时间每天都被上课、做作业和训练魁地奇占据了，根本没有时间去考虑别的。”

【魁地奇——找球手哈莉？真是厉害，我那个时代还没有女性找球手呢，我对魁地奇很不在行，只能做一个观众。】

“可你得过对学校的特殊贡献奖的金牌，你还是男学生会主席。我想你的成绩一定很好，可我除了魔药课之外，其余的都没有得O。”

【说到那块金牌——其实我的心里一直有些愧疚——那跟密室有关。】

“为什么？”哈莉又一次激动起来，“我这边现在非常地紧急，我请求你把事情的真相告诉我。”

【哈莉，我能体会你那份激动的心情，但是我很遗憾地告诉你，我还不能告诉你这些，因为我不知道你是不是有勇气的那类人，我也不知道你知道了之后会做些什么。】

“我向你发誓，里德尔，我绝不会做坏事。”

【对不起，我不相信誓言，也不知道你对善恶的定义，哈莉。今天很晚了，如果你还愿意跟我聊，明天晚上再来。晚安。】

哈莉瞪着纸上消失的字迹，她拼命地写了很多话，但里德尔却没有任何回复。

这天晚上她失眠了，整夜地想着这个密室里面究竟藏着什么东西，她除了想救别人之外，她还想从流言中拯救自己。

第二天晚上，她头一次没有陪伴赫敏，只是去看望了她，之后她就回到自己的寝室里，好像枕头下面那本日记对她有着致命的吸引力，她立刻换上睡衣，拿起笔和墨水，钻进了自己的床铺，并且飞快地拉上了床帘。

“里德尔，你在吗？”她迅速写下这行字，感到心脏一阵急速的跳动。

【晚上好，哈莉。】日记上如她所愿地显示出自字迹，接着又很快消失了。

哈莉想继续昨晚的话题，她太想知道那个密室的秘密了，于是她毫不犹豫地写下了：

“里德尔，今天能告诉我密室的秘密吗？”

【哈莉，你必须明白，我们还并不熟悉，我并不知道你的为人，这一点我相信我昨天就已经说过了——假如我问你你不确定该不该回答的事情，你会告诉我吗？】

它只是个日记，哈莉想。

“我愿意相信你，如果你真的想从我这里得到什么消息的话，我可以巨细靡遗地告诉你，只要你愿意告诉我密室的秘密。”

日记沉默了一会儿，许久才显示出字迹：

【哈莉，也许你不了解你自己。如果有人这么轻率地告诉我她可以告知我她知道的一切，我反而不敢告诉她，因为我害怕她会把我的秘密也同样轻率地告诉别人。】

哈莉再一次瞪着日记——这只是一本日记而已，它为什么显得好像有智慧一样？


	29. 与汤姆·里德尔的对话

【不过我想我不能这样随意地揣测你不值得信任，也许我可以提几个问题，来看看你究竟是不是真的值得。】日记上出现了新的字迹。

“你不会失望的，现在就开始问吧。”哈莉立刻回复道，有那么一秒钟，她觉得脑子有点眩晕，眼睛也有些干涩。

【你在哪儿，哈莉？我要确定你不在一个不安全的地方。】

“我在自己的寝室里，我的室友一个在病房里，另外两个还没有回来。”

【寝室可不是一个隐藏秘密的好地方，假如她们发现你在跟日记本对话怎么办呢？】

“她们现在不理我了，我想她们是不会掀开我的床帘的，里德尔。”

【谨慎从事，哈莉。你现在有别的更隐秘一点的地方可去吗？】

“没有了，我总不能去图书馆吧？现在怎么办？”她开始不自觉地询问起里德尔的意见了，自己还有点浑然不知。

【别着急，哈莉，一定有办法的。把你的魔杖拿来。】

哈莉从枕头底下抽出了魔杖。“好了，里德尔，我拿来了。”

【这么快？】

“当然，因为魔杖就在我的枕头底下，这样有任何人来袭的时候，我都能最快抽出它。”

【很好，哈莉，你非常有警惕心理，你简直像一个生活我这个时代的最佳猎手。的确，魔杖作为武器，最好把它放在我们触手可及的地方。好了，现在拿起你的魔杖。】

哈莉照做了。“好了，里德尔。”她左手歪歪扭扭地写道。

【把魔杖对准床帘，集中精神，念一句‘空空如也’，记得‘lu’要发长些，然后‘ti’短一些。每一个音节都要发得十分清晰。】

哈莉试探地伸出魔杖，念了一句——在她还没有感受到这样做可能带来的危险之前，一道绿色的光闪过，什么也没发生。

“什么也没发生，里德尔。”

【如果有一道绿光闪过，就证明它成功了，等一会你室友回来之后，你就会知道这道咒语的好处。】

“什么好处，能告诉我吗，里德尔？”

【你知道，我曾经做过男学生会主席，还有幸做过一些对学校有好处的事，在其他同学面前，我保持着谦恭与礼貌，任何时候都不失礼仪，但你明白这样的生活是无趣的，所以我有时候会做一些令人意想不到的事来消遣。】第一次，汤姆·里德尔没有正面回答她的问题。

“你会做些什么消遣，里德尔？”

【很多……像躲在床帘里琢磨着发明几个无伤大雅的魔咒之类——当时我第一个想要发明的，就是刚才那个魔咒。】

哈莉忽然听到门把手被拉开的声音看，她警惕起来，聆听着外面的动静，准备随时藏起日记本。

“帕瓦蒂，你说为什么赫敏忽然受到袭击了？她到底哪里得罪了哈莉？她们不是朋友吗？”

“当然因为赫敏的双亲都是麻瓜啊，你没听到宾斯教授的话吗？斯莱特林的继承人对麻瓜种的巫师十分憎恨，当哈莉知道自己就是这个继承人之后，她肯定非常痛恨自己居然跟麻瓜种成为了朋友，所以才袭击了她。”

“我说帕瓦蒂，为什么不是因为她嫉妒呢？我听说她们三个人里，赫敏跟罗恩两个人要更亲密些。因为哈莉是那个大难不死的女孩，罗恩在面对她的时候肯定有些自卑，再加上有钱的马尔福少爷也在追她，罗恩的心里恐怕更不好受了，——我听说有些从麻瓜世界里来的小女巫给马尔福取了一个铂金贵族的称号——听起来真是带感，对吧帕瓦蒂。”

——铂金贵族，哈莉在嘴里小声地消化着四个字，马尔福那慢吞吞的说话方式，一丝不苟的头发，永远瞧不起人的斜眼，尖酸刻薄的话语，倒是挺像欧洲那些没落贵族的。

不过这些贵族有什么好羡慕的？血统说明不了任何事——从马尔福身上就能看出来，他身上几乎没有任何优点——

“拉文德，我不觉得马尔福对哈莉有什么，也许哈莉三人组之间是出了些问题，但是——”

“帕瓦蒂，你的直觉还不够敏锐，你知道马尔福现在是斯莱特林学院里最受注目的学生吧？哈莉则是斯莱特林的继承人，这就是说他们俩——马尔福和哈莉是公主和骑士的关系，马尔福必须保护哈莉，罗恩跟赫敏肯定也发现了一点，自己的女友是魔女，她还变了心——罗恩非常痛苦，而赫敏想要安慰罗恩，这就引发了魔女哈莉的嫉妒与愤怒，她石化了赫敏作为警告——”

“可我没看到马尔福保护过哈莉，他倒是经常挑衅她。”

“你没听到上次哈莉说过，在禁林里马尔福曾经尝试过救她？至于挑衅——那一定是他在害怕，因为魔女哈莉的力量还没有完全复苏，她不足以毁灭整座学校，所以他故意制造跟哈莉不和的假象，让大家以为哈莉并不是斯莱特林的继承人，等到时机成熟我认为他就会为黑暗公主而战了。”

“我猜马尔福这么做的时候一定很痛苦，而且你说的也很有意思，但是拉文德，我们能不能为我们的小命担心一下？”

“没什么可担心的，帕瓦蒂，我们俩都是纯血，斯莱特林的继承人只痛恨麻瓜种和混血种还有哑炮。”

“可是——你要知道那是斯莱特林啊，他们一直痛恨我们格兰芬多，哈莉又是斯莱特林的继承人，万一在我们睡觉的时候她……”

“……你说得有道理，帕瓦蒂，昨天我看到她拿了一本日记回来，有瓶墨水撒上去了，那见鬼的日记却一点痕迹都没有，我想那本日记上肯定用了隐形咒语，也许那上面记载了她想对付的人，只要一点显形魔法我们就能看到都有谁了——”

“拉文德，我去把门关上，你找找那本日记，看看上面有没有我们的名字。”说完，帕瓦蒂真的把门关上了，还把耳朵贴在门边，“这样她来了我们就能立刻知道了。”

拉文德迅速来到哈莉的书桌前，小心地四处搜寻着，谨慎地不留下任何痕迹——毕竟那是“魔女哈莉”的书桌，被她发现的话那就完了。

缩在床上的哈莉看着这一切，在啼笑皆非的同时感到一阵莫名的悲哀，不过她们为什么没有发现自己？她就在有些透光的床帘里面！拉文德的目光几次扫过了床帘，却好像根本没有看到她。

“没有，帕瓦蒂，我找不到——”拉文德说。

“看看在不在床上，拉文德，昨天后来她不是去睡觉了吗？我猜她一定在床帘里面，思考着该把谁列在名单里。

“好吧。”拉文德嘀咕着，站在了哈莉的窗前，哈莉不知道她马上就要发现她就藏在床里会有什么反应。尖叫？向她发射魔咒？还是冲出门去？

拉文德撩开了帘子，但什么也没有发生。

她搜寻的眼神像是透过了紧张地看着她的哈莉，在床单上一瞥而过，然后又放了下来。

“真奇怪，床上什么都没有，连枕头都没有一个，”拉文德说：“魔女是不是不用睡觉？”

怎么回事？床上不仅有枕头，有被子，有一本日记，一只羽毛笔，一个墨水瓶，还有一个哈莉呀！哈莉想，难道刚才那是隐形咒？可是自己并没有消失！

“真不知道校长为什么还不找她……”拉文德的声音远了些，哈莉松了口气，想到刚才的咒语，心情又变得激动起来。

“刚才那个咒语可以让人看不见我吗，里德尔？”她写道。

【只是创造了一个绝对的秘密空间而已，哈莉。只要是封闭场所，这个咒语能让外面的人听不到里面的声音，即便有人过来查探，也看不到你不想让他看到的东西。】

“这个咒语是你创造的？”哈莉不敢相信，这个男孩既然是霍格沃兹的学生，那他应该只是一个小男孩，创造咒语？而且是这么厉害的咒语——哦对了，他还获得过两枚奖章，他还是男学生会会长。

【这只是一个小玩意，没什么了不起。哈莉，刚才你很久没有回话，是不是你的室友回来了？】

“是的，但她们似乎没有发现我。”

【刚才你说你的室友们都不理你了，为什么？因为我觉得你应该是一个热心的女孩子，不应该受到这样的冷遇。】

一阵焦躁袭上哈莉的心头，她该对他说些什么呢？说她被认为是斯莱特林的继承人，只等着力量苏醒就要在学校大开杀戒？说她已经被怀疑害了一只猫、一个崇拜者和一个朋友？现在整个学校的人都在怀疑她，除了那几个屈指可数的朋友？

与此同时，他们还都处在危险中。

尤其是赫敏，哈莉在不久前才意识到赫敏也是麻瓜出生，面对着随时会被斯莱特林继承人毁掉的可能，密室已经打开了，怪物在校园里四处游走，赫敏非常危险，霍格沃兹非常危险，而他们还把时间浪费在她身上！

强烈的愤怒攫住了她——他们应该立刻找出密室，消灭里面的怪物才对。

【她们背叛了你的友谊吗？是女孩之间的小小嫉妒，还是和密室有关？】显然，汤姆里德尔认为她长时间的静默是不正常的，发出了自己的疑问。

看到“密室”两个字，哈莉不得不承认汤姆的直觉非常灵敏。

“我们从没要好过，所以也不存在背叛。”哈莉打下这行字，想了一会儿，她才又接着写下了一句，“不过确实和密室有关。”

【所以你这么想知道密室的秘密，我真的非常想告诉你，但是请你理解我的顾虑。】

“我理解……只是我不知道该做些什么才能取信于你。”哈莉无奈地写道，话题每次到这里总成了一个死结，而汤姆里德尔只是个日记，总不能让他亲自来看看她是个可以信任的人吧。

【就目前来讲，我喜欢和你聊天，我猜你身上一定有种吸引人的特质，我说过我们有个很好的开始，哈莉。——之前你告诉我你从不怎么打扮，是真的没有时间还是你不喜欢？】

“两者都是，我觉得这种事根本就是浪费时间，显然我们的人生有更多的事情要做。”她写道，回想起之前罗恩和马尔福都说她像个男生，甚至赫敏都说她不是个合格的女生，她不想在意这些事，但老实讲，很难完全不在意。

【哈莉，你的想法跟我一模一样，虽然在霍格沃兹的时候，也有人当我的面说过我长得不错，但起码在刚入学的那三年里，我都在如饥似渴地学习，每天都泡在图书馆，回到寝室我就开始钻研魔法，因为和你一样，我也认为内在永远比外在更加重要。】


	30. 汤姆·里德尔的蛊惑（1）

“对极了，里德尔，不过你刚才说在刚入学的那三年里你都在学习，难道后来你改变了做法？”

【哈莉，你现在才二年级，也许你不明白，身为一个孤儿，在霍格沃兹那样的环境里，如果你只是闷头学习，独来独往的话，虽然你可能谁也没有惹过，但有些人还是会来找你的麻烦，所以在三年级的时候，我做了一点小小的改变，这个改变让我受益良多，我想也许你能在我的故事里得到一点启发。】

“孤儿？”哈莉惊讶地写道，他也是个孤儿——她注意这个超过了他那个关于改变的故事。

【是的，哈莉，我是个孤儿，我的父母在我很小的时候就去世了，那时候我还什么都不懂，等我记事的时候，我就已经开始在孤儿院生活了。】

“孤儿院？那里的生活好吗？”哈莉问道，她想也许不会有比佩妮姨妈家里更糟的地方了。

【不好……哈莉，我不愿意回想起那时候的事，那会让我想起，在我十一岁的时候，我还必须待在孤儿院里的事。你相信吗？其他的、跟我一起进来的，比我后进来的大龄孩子，他们全部都被领养了，在霍格沃兹同意接受我入学之前，比我小而还在等待领养的孩子，最大的只有七岁。】

“你是说，一直只有你没有被领养？”哈莉问。

【是的——有人认为我不正常，因为在我生气的时候，有些东西会在房间里震动，他们想让我变得正常起来，所以给我吃药、电击我，把我关在地下室里，但很可惜，我最终也没能变得和他们一样，他们只好放弃我，并且阻止任何家庭领养我。】

“里德尔……没想到你比我还不幸，”日记本上的字灼伤了哈莉的心，对魔法的恐惧令一些麻瓜变成了可怖的疯子，她的弗农姨父一听到魔法就发狂了，她能想象里德尔在孤儿院里的遭遇——被人欺负，被动开启了魔法防御，接着有人受伤，人们看他的目光里充满恐惧，为了避免自己受伤，他们先出手伤害里德尔，治疗他、束缚他，把他和所有的可能的爱隔离开来。

哈莉的眼前仿佛出现了一排穿着破衣烂衫的孩子，站在简陋的门厅前，像货物一样任人挑选，前来领养孩子的人个个都面带笑容，他们不会想到，此刻地下室里还关着一个“不正常的孩子”。

没有希望、没有光明……只有苦涩、伤感，出奇的愤怒，却又无法逃脱——她几乎能看见汤姆深黑色眼睛中的苦痛，他的神情和从前的自己一模一样，强烈的情感在哈莉的胸口翻滚，让她透不过气来。

“我也是个孤儿，”她抓住羽毛笔，回想了一会儿在弗农姨父家里的遭遇，接着写道，“我的亲人收养了我，他们脾气非常暴躁，我在家里干着许多杂活才能生存下去，唯一比你幸运的是，没有人喂我吃药，也没有人电击我，但他们拿走了我去霍格沃兹的入学通知，把我锁在房间里不让我接触我的朋友。”

她写完才发现，自己所遭遇的一切跟里德尔比起来，简直算不了什么。

【……过去了，一切都过去了，虽然想起那些事令我们痛苦，但只要我们来到霍格沃兹，从前发生的那一切都可以忍受，因为霍格沃兹像我们的家一样，对吗，哈莉？】

“你说得对，里德尔。”哈莉写道，被这样对待之后，他能想通真是再好不过了，而且霍格沃兹的确是一个美好的地方。一种温暖从她的胸腔里升起，她没发现自己微笑着，但同时额头还微微地皱着，那里面混合着对里德尔的同情和还没有完全散去的对孤儿院的憎恶，“霍格沃兹是我们的家，我绝不允许任何人破坏它。”

如果你能把密室的秘密告诉我就好了，哈莉想。

【当然是这样，哈莉。不过就算在霍格沃兹也有些可怕的东西，像你刚才说的，那些莫名其妙就不喜欢你的人，他们总是想在你这里找点乐子。】

“是的，里德尔。刚才你说你做出了一些改变，是什么改变？”

【你那两个朋友到底为什么不理你了？这跟密室有什么关系吗？】里德尔没有正面回答这个问题，反而非常突兀地甩了另一个问题过来。

哈莉知道，如果她还是坚持不说，里德尔是不会信任她的，但她能信任他吗？

他只是个日记，他教了她一个非常管用的魔法，而且他还是个孤儿，虽然他不肯相信她，但和她一样，他对霍格沃兹的爱是毋庸置疑的。

“她们认为我是打开密室的人，”哈莉犹豫地写道，“但我都不知道密室在哪里。不然我也不会问你了。”

【能打开密室的是斯莱特林的继承人，这么说她们认为你是？】

“看来是这样，她们刚才还在讨论我如何用你的日记本写下接下来要对付的人的名字，好把他们一网打尽。”

【她们不是你真正的朋友，所以你虽然有些困扰，但并不是太在意，只不过如果全校的人都这么想，那我看你的麻烦大了。】

“的确……”哈莉无奈地写道，“我本来以为我不会在意的，但当所有人都不跟我说话、不愿意正视我的眼睛，充满恐惧地在背后看着我的时候，我还是感到愤怒与伤感，因为他们没有把时间用在正确的地方，他们提防错了人。”

【但你还想拯救他们。就算他们把你的心踩在地上，你还想升起来照亮他们，哈莉，你有一颗金子般善良的心，但是你的策略，你对待人的方法，我觉得还有待提升。】

“怎么说？”哈莉感兴趣地问。

【你感到愤怒吧？所以你无法控制地对他们大吼大叫，你想解释什么，但他们不听你的，你只好无视他们，同时为他们的无知伤感，以及更加愤怒，但这一点儿用都没有，你又只好劝告自己，他们是不重要的，重要的是你的朋友，只要他们不背弃你，你就会觉得自己拥有全世界。】

哈莉瞪着那些字，她从没想到有个人会这样看穿自己的内心，非常无情地指出了她的自欺欺人，里德尔确实是一针见血。

“你是对的。确实如此，我该怎么办？”她无力地写着，感到自己是如此地软弱，这种感觉以前从未有过，也许不知不觉中，她已经开始信任里德尔了。

【让我们来做一个可怕的猜想。】

墨水一闪而过，里德尔仿佛在思考。接着哈莉看到又一行字在纸面上出现。

【如果你的朋友也背弃你，你会怎么办？】

罗恩、赫敏背弃我？那是不可能的，哈莉想，她也这么写了，只是隐去了他们的名字。

【这个世界没有永远的朋友，哈莉。不止他们可能会背弃你，你也可能背弃他们，你之所以不愿意去设想，是因为你还太小了，你还不懂得大人世界的可怕。但是你要知道斯莱特林的继承者，他可是不会管受害者的年龄的。】

“我相信他们绝对不会不相信我，”哈莉写道，仿佛是为了说服自己，她又重复了一句，“绝对。”

【一个人的失败常常是因为他认为那些倒霉的事不会发生在自己身上，哈莉，我并不是说，你的朋友一定会背叛你，而是在问你，如果出现了背叛，你会怎么处理？】

这是不可想象的事，罗恩、赫敏背叛自己？那怎么可能呢？这种事不要说说出来，想都是不对的，他们绝对不会背叛——

但如果他们也相信了她是斯莱特林的继承人，那怎么办？虽然现在还没有，但要是又有人被石化了呢？如果他们被石化的时候她又恰好站在一旁呢？

【放轻松，哈莉，这其实没什么可害怕和愤怒的，我猜你也有没有告诉过他们的秘密，那么他们不是百分百地相信你，不也很正常吗？】

哈莉无法克制地喘息起来——那个魔镜里的图景，那个魔王一样的自己，她确实从来没有告诉过别人，因为那是不必要的，她根本不可能成为那样的人，所以她没有告诉罗恩和赫敏——

【当然你会找很多理由来证明你不告诉他们是对的——也许你还有些心慌，觉得背叛了朋友，但又会立刻说服自己那其实是很正常的事，这个世界本来就充满了隐瞒和欺骗，每个人也都有自己的秘密，对吗？】

“不是这样的，”哈莉写道，头一次觉得自己正不可遏制地动摇起来，“我并没有这么想。”她自己也感到自己的反驳是多么地无力，看着自己写下的字，她觉得汤姆一定能看出来她实际上在想些什么。

【那我们换一个说法——如果真的有人找到证据证明你就是斯莱特林的继承人，那怎么办？如果有人用你无法抗拒的魔法，修改了你的记忆，让你自己承认你就是斯莱特林的继承人，他们会怎么做？他们会一如既往地相信你吗？】

“他们不相信我也算不上背叛，”哈莉艰难地写道，试图说服里德尔，也说服自己，“背叛是故意为之的，这种只是被蒙蔽了……”

【如果他们是你的朋友，那么在任何时候都应该相信你。】

可怕的字迹又是一闪而过，但这句话像魔咒一样刻在了哈莉的眼睛里，直达她的心脏深处。


	31. 汤姆·里德尔的蛊惑（2）

“但那是不可能的，没有人能像你说的那样完全信任别人，毫不设防。”她挣扎着，不想让里德尔掌握主动权。

【如果他们真的爱你，那就能。】日记以一种不容置疑的语气判断道，【除非连你也无法确定他们是不是真的爱你。】

哈莉猛地关上了日记，大口大口地呼吸着空气。床帘封闭得太紧了，空气是如此地稀薄，让她难以呼吸。

眼睛更酸涩了，她闭上了眼睛。

……如果他们背叛你。

不——她不能——她怎么能去怀疑罗恩、赫敏对自己的友情？他们一起出生入死，一起度过生活中每一个美好的一天，他们……

……他们还能相信你吗？

当然，就算她真的是斯莱特林的继承人，他们也会想尽方法帮助她回到正路上来的，何况她并不是——

……你无法确定他们是否真的爱你。

这些字眼像有生命一样，不停地在她脑海里盘旋，最后它们似乎有了声音，在她耳朵反复播放着。

不，我要告诉他他是错的！

她又打开了日记。

【——也许你可以试一试你是不是真的拥有友情，我想任何牢固的友情都能经得起试探。】

【哈莉，你不相信你的朋友吗？】

【哈莉，你可以试着告诉他们其实你就是斯莱特林的继承人。】

【哈莉，这只是一个测验，你的朋友能通过的。】

【明晚，我在这里等你。】

【晚安，哈莉。】

一连串的闪光过后，日记本终于彻底安静了。

哈莉呆呆地看着空白的笔记本，背后渗出了密密的细汗，脑门上也是。

她把日记塞进枕头底下，翻过身来躺在床上，脑子里十分混乱，在混乱的同时，她觉得内心深处似乎有什么东西在偷偷地滋长——可她却不知道那到底是什么，也不知道那是好是坏。

第二天晚上，她和罗恩去探望赫敏，罗恩开了一些赫敏的玩笑，因为他发现赫敏把洛哈特的慰问信放到了枕头底下，这时哈莉不由得想起了她自己枕头底下的那个日记本。以及，那日记本提的那些问题，好像一个挥之不去的梦魇，在她面前反复播放着。

罗恩和赫敏发现今天的哈莉有些不同——不，从昨天晚上她早早离开了开始，她就有些不对劲了。

“哈莉，你怎么了？”赫敏问。

“是为了那间密室吗？”罗恩接着问道。

“是的……”哈莉吞吞吐吐地说，里德尔所说的一切又在她的眼前闪现。

——哈莉，你不相信你的朋友吗？

“你们相信我吗？”哈莉问道。

赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，“当然了，哈莉，”罗恩说，“你为什么要提这样的问题？”

“哈莉，你想说些什么？不管你想说什么，我们都相信你。”赫敏说。

——哈莉，这只是一个测验，你的朋友能通过的。

“如果我有什么事情瞒着你们，你们会原谅我吗？”

“我们是朋友，哈莉，我觉得你应该没什么事情瞒着我们吧？”罗恩说，“当然如果你不愿意告诉我们，一定有你的理由。”

“到底怎么了，哈莉？”赫敏问。

——哈莉，你可以试着告诉他们其实你就是斯莱特林的继承人。

“如果——我是说如果我告诉你们，我就是斯莱特林的继承人，你们会怎么样？”哈莉问道，紧张地看着她的两个朋友。

“你在开玩笑吧，哈莉？”罗恩和赫敏再次对视了一眼，两人都发现了各自眼中的不敢置信。

“不可能的，哈莉，你怎么可能是斯莱特林的继承人呢？”罗恩说，他说不出什么理由，但他就是不信。

“哈莉，每一次出事我们都在一起，你不是不知道密室在哪里吗？你怎么可能放得出怪兽？”赫敏指出她话里不合常理的地方。

“也许我是被怪物蛊惑了，在不知情的情况下做出了那些事呢？”哈莉接着问，目光在赫敏和罗恩的眼睛上不停地逡巡。

天知道她的内心多么的紧张，她害怕在她的朋友眼中看到哪怕一丁儿的怀疑。

“就算是这样我们也相信你，哈莉——就算你亲口告诉我们你是，我也相信绝不是你自愿去做的，我们了解你，你是一个善良的人，你绝不会去伤害别人——”罗恩激动地说，“假如你是那个斯莱特林的继承人，那你早就和马尔福一起混了！”

“是的，哈莉，没有一个人理我的时候，是你去洗手间找我的，哈莉。我绝不相信你会是那个冷血的想要杀死我这种人的斯莱特林继承人，任何时候我都不会相信，像罗恩说的，你的本性决定了那不可能——”

“但人是会变的……也许有一天我真的……”哈莉艰难地说，试探朋友并不容易，这跟背叛朋友的感觉十分相似，也许在根源上，这两者本来就是一致的……这念头从她心底飘过，令她感到无比痛苦，也许从一开始，从她问出那句话开始，她就已经错了。

“如果你变了，我们就把你拉回来，”罗恩坚定地说，“我们会挽救你，你说是吧，赫敏。”

赫敏点点头，她那褐色的眸子有种直视人心的力量，就好像她从哈莉不寻常的举动中看出了什么变化了的东西似的。

“哈莉，如果有什么事一定要找我们商量，我们是你的朋友，再者说，几个人一起想问题，比一个人肯定要强，你可别一个人钻牛角尖呀。”赫敏握住哈莉的手，温和地劝诫着。

“我不会的，”哈莉说，脸上露出了一个勉强的微笑——她在为怀疑朋友而痛苦，但这种痛苦偏偏是最不可以告诉朋友的。

她甚至有点怨恨汤姆·里德尔了——因为他，她才会觉得愧对朋友。所有她故意在医院呆了很晚才回去，又磨蹭了一会儿才上床。

哈莉拿起魔杖，施了个“空空如也”咒，再拿出那本笔记本，深吸了一口气。

没什么可怕的，而且里德尔错了，她的朋友并没有背叛自己，一切还是原来的样子，她根本无需不安。

“你好，里德尔。”她试图平静地写道，和往日一样，随意地打了个招呼。

【恭喜你了，哈莉。】墨水如此地显现着，这让哈莉摸不着头脑。

“怎么说，里德尔？”

【恭喜你的朋友通过了考验，我非常羡慕你，哈莉，因为你拥有可以把后背交给他们的朋友，我能问一下你朋友的基本情况吗？】

“但你怎么知道他们信任我？”哈莉奇怪极了。

【如果他们开始怀疑你，你早就到我这里来跟我倾诉了，你这么晚来，显然是觉得自己的试探伤害了朋友，对吗？】

看着这些话，哈莉的嘴巴有点微微张大，她非常惊讶，但很快地，她又为对方缜密的思维感到佩服——即使是赫敏这么聪明的女孩子，也不能这么深入地看透人心，汤姆·里德尔，一个在孤儿院长大的男孩子，没有任何家世背景，竟能在霍格沃兹——

【哈莉，只要不告诉他们你在试探，那你就没有对不起他们——如果是关系到生死存亡的大事，试探是非常重要的，记住这一点，以后在人生旅途上你会感激我的。】

日记本上的字闪烁着，哈莉发现其实她在里德尔恭喜她的时候，她的气已经消了一些，因为他并没有继续鼓动她怀疑朋友，而是在真诚地祝福她。后来她想到他那些可怕的经历，她猜想他可能是遭受过好友的背叛，所以他才好心地劝告她。

“里德尔——你是不是有过被人背叛的经历？”

日记沉默了一会儿，哈莉想象着他在痛苦的记忆中搜寻着，她忽然觉得自己的问题过于鲁莽了，也许她已经伤害了对方。

【是的，哈莉，这导致了我差点无法在霍格沃兹上学——我最好的朋友背叛了我，他嫉妒我当上了级长而不是他，然后他就攻击了一个学生，并嫁祸在我身上，当时有很多证据证明了是他干的，可我却怎么也不相信，还替他担保，最后他亲口承认了，我还以为他是被蛊惑了，可是证据实在太多了，最后他把我送给他的东西都砸坏了，他还当面骂我是一个——一个——】

日记没有写下去，但哈莉能感到他巨大的痛苦，那也许就像赫敏被马尔福骂泥巴种的痛苦吧——只是马尔福不是赫敏的朋友，所以赫敏只会感到愤怒，不会感到被人背叛的痛苦，但是如果这是哈莉骂的或者是罗恩骂的——

她一定会崩溃的。

“对不起，里德尔，我不该让你想起从前的事。”她写道，她向来不善于安抚别人，这次也同样，她看着自己笔下干巴巴的字出现了又消失，真希望里德尔能够仅仅透过这些就能理解她的诚意。

【没事的，哈莉，这也是一种成长，不过从那以后，我就很少全然的相信人了。】

哈莉虽然没有经历过这些事，但她却得通过与里德尔的交流，感受到他内心的波动，感受得到被人背叛之后，便开始怀疑所有人、无法相信别人的痛苦。

她对里德尔的同情，似乎又深了一步。


	32. 汤姆·里德尔的蛊惑（3）

“所以你不愿意那么轻易告诉我密室的事，其实我能理解的，里德尔。”

【谢谢你的理解——你能不能告诉我，你的朋友有多少个？他们是什么性别？外表和性格又是怎么样的？】看来里德尔非常好奇这些。

哈莉自然非常自豪于自己的两个朋友。“他们是两个人，里德尔。一个是男孩，他有着满脸的雀斑和一头红发，他活泼又机灵，勇气十足，很擅长下巫师棋，笑起来鼻子会皱起来，非常可爱；另一个是女孩，有着一头乱蓬蓬的褐发，她特别漂亮，又非常聪明，每一科都学得很好，我猜她以后的OWLS考试里一定能拿12个O。”

【哈莉，我很羡慕你，因为在霍格沃兹的时候，虽然很多人喜欢我，但我没有一个真正的朋友。】

他的话中看起来充满了失落。

“为什么，里德尔？你获得了两枚奖章，你还是男学生会主席呢！你怎么会没有真正的朋友？”

【真正的友谊和这些无关，哈莉。你没有奖章，甚至也不是级长，连期末考试只有一个O，可你却有两个知心的朋友。我真想拿我拥有的那些和你换——我也不知道这之后我是不是拥有了朋友，因为这本日记没有记载我离开学校之后的事。】

“一定会有的，里德尔，你人这么好，会有人透过表象看到真实的你，到时候你就有朋友了。”哈莉安慰他，他是那么地伤心、孤独，哈莉甚至有了罪恶感，毕竟她有两个那么好的朋友。

【哈莉，真正人好的是你——我恐怕你很有交朋友这方面的天赋——能告诉你们是怎么成为朋友的吗？】

被汤姆·里德尔这样夸奖，哈莉脸红了，她从没想过自己还有这方面的天赋，她向里德尔详细讲述了他们三个人是怎么一起制服巨怪，怎么战胜伏地魔的。

“可是里德尔，如果我真有这方面的天赋，那为什么我只有两个朋友？就算我曾经战胜过伏地魔，但其他目前还相信我的人可能不超过十个了。”最后她沮丧地说，“反而一个只有漂亮脸蛋的巫师赢得了全校女孩子和无数家庭妇女的迷恋。”

【真正的朋友一个就够了——何况你还有两个——其实我们永远不用担心真正的朋友，因为我们平时总是陪伴着他们，但那些不是真朋友的人的数量总是远远多于朋友，该怎么对付这些人呢，哈莉，你好好地想过吗？】

“无视他们？”哈莉写道，想着自己平时是如何处理人际关系——那就是根本不处理，“我好像一直都没怎么把他们放在眼里。”

【你太自我了，哈莉。从你刚才跟我讲的你战胜巨怪的故事也好，战胜伏地魔也好，你总是想着自己一个人去干最危险的那部分，你不懂得信任朋友，也不向他们两人之外的人寻求任何帮助，其实凭一个人的力量是拯救不了世界的，哈莉。】

哈莉从没想过这些，难道她的选择不是最优解吗？巨怪也好，伏地魔也好，都是冲着她来的，所以该她去解决，她也把巫师棋和斯内普的谜题留给了罗恩和赫敏，她不明白——

在她回过神来以前，她发现自己已经在日记本上写下了这一句：“我不明白，里德尔，并不是我主动寻求应对这一切，而是这一切找到了我——”

【哈莉，你可真是一个自负到了极点的小姑娘……但我必须得说，你很像我，你跟我是如此地相像，】他强调着，紧接着他说：【但最强大的人也不能独自面对整个世界，任何时候，不要一个人与全世界为敌，你得找到你的支持者，在你弹尽粮绝、走投无路的时候都肯追随你。】

哈莉想到了奇洛教授，一个肯把他的后脑勺以及生命奉献给伏地魔的食死徒：“就像奇洛效忠伏地魔那样吗？”

【哈莉，你的比方有点恶心，也不算贴切，不过有那么一点类似，只是你是正义的一方，你的追随者当然也是正义的使者。】

“听起来像是某种秘密社团，我猜邓布利多大概不会允许的。”哈莉写道，在学校里秘密结社，从前的伏地魔好像也干过这种事，不知道邓布利多有没有做过，听起来像是怪有趣的。

【他不会允许吗？首先他也许不会知道，其次我知道他从前也曾经这么干过——好了，哈莉，现在告诉我，你能给你那两个朋友之外的人分个类吗——我是说你认识的那些？】

分类？哈莉有点不明白他的意思，但为了不让里德尔失望，她还是勉强分了起来，首先她想到罗恩的两个孪生哥哥：

“我其中一个朋友有两个双胞胎兄弟，他们非常善于恶作剧；他们上面还有个哥哥，是个三好学生，似乎对当了级长很骄傲；还有个小妹妹，，是个很温柔的小姑娘，然后是我的魁地奇球队的队长，他是魁地奇的狂热爱好者，最大的愿望就是击败斯莱特林获得学院杯；另外我有一个死对头，他非常傲慢，经常找我的茬，还有一个不喜欢我的教授，他让我期末考试他的课必须得O，可动不动对我冷嘲热讽，想看我出丑。”她匆匆写完。

这当中日记本没有插话，直到所有的字都消失不见，过了一会儿，日记本上才有字迹显示出来：

【你的分类错了，哈莉，你首先应该把你的朋友分为同性和异性——对待同性和异性的态度是不能一致的，否则你会引起很多误解。】

哈莉想起那天罗恩和赫敏的对话，不由得笑了起来：“也许你是对的，里德尔，赫敏曾经说我对性别没有感觉。”

【你已经快十三岁了，哈莉，已经是个大姑娘了，如果你依然对性别不敏感，你会惹出很多麻烦的——哈莉，记住同性可能是一群很奇怪的生物，但她们一样可以分成几个类型。首先是那些值得你信任的类型——我相信女生和男生一样，你的同性里面肯定会有一群非常可爱非常善良的人，可能她们初看起来有点怪，或者有点与众不同，又或者有点让你讨厌的地方，但她们却拥有最美好的品行，你要记住永远不要伤害她们。】

看到最后一行字，哈莉想起了赫敏，想起了金妮，她的心也变得温暖柔和起来，同时感觉到里德尔是那么的善良：“我永远不会伤害她们的，里德尔。”

【你的个性里有很强硬的东西，所以千万不要通过表面去轻易定义一个人，哈莉。我刚才说的那些人，她们可能没能一开始就和你成为朋友，但只要你愿意接近她们，在她们最需要的时候帮她们一把，她们就会终身对你心怀感激，会替你四处传播对你有利的传言，会在你需要的任何时候帮助你，所以你一定要把握能帮助她们的机会，因为这样的机会往往稍纵即逝。】

哈莉有种奇怪的错觉，就像是里德尔让她对她们好，并不是出于真正的关心，而是为了收买她们支持自己一样——她摇了摇头，想极力摆脱这种感觉。

“好的，里德尔。”她有些潦草地写道，“我知道了。”

【哈莉，我知道你在想什么，你觉得这是在利用她们的好心，其实并不是这样的，我并不想把这件事讲得好像各取所需一样——因为如果你看到了这样的姑娘，你是不会不去帮忙，而以她们的好心，也不会不回报你，所以我仅仅只是更冷静地给你分析了这样做对双方的好处。】

一些愧疚涌上了哈莉的心头：我不该怀疑他的，她想，于是她立刻写下了一行字：“我并没有那么想，里德尔，我相信你是一个非常善良的人。”只是在经历了一些可怕的事情之后，内心稍微有些扭曲，但这同样是可以理解的，她在心里默默地补充道。

【她们经常被人伤害，因为她们是那么地与众不同。一些傻子认为伤害她们是一件很好玩的事，她们同时又是那么善良，对伤害她们的人很少予以反击，因为她们在自己受到伤害的时候，还要考虑自己的反击会伤害对方，哈莉，你知道应该怎么帮助她们吗？】

“我会尽我所能地安慰她们，里德尔，在她们需要的时候阻止那些伤害她们的人。”哈莉写道，她能想到的只有这么多了。

【这还远远不够，哈莉，你要赶紧去学几个愈合咒，我上学的时候，记载这些咒语的书在图书馆的C区，明晚把它带过来——无论用什么方法，虽然你也可以在图书馆练习，但你带过来的话，我可以教你具体怎么运用。】

他想得实在是周到极了——当年的他，一定是学校的风云人物，因为他是那么的善良、温柔，充满着智慧，如果她在他那个时代，一定也会成为他拥趸中的一员。但那个时候他可能被一群人围绕，不会这么耐心地教她了。

“好的，里德尔，我一定会去的，不过我可能就会晚一点回来了。”

【如果你能顺利地拿到治愈魔咒书籍的话，应该也能去拿一些攻击魔咒的书，哈莉，如果伤害她们的是一些很厉害的人物，你根本无法对抗，那怎么办呢？二年级学的攻击魔咒很低端，甚至连缴械咒都只是一些皮毛——你握紧了魔杖的话，一个二年级学生就没法给你缴械，这也能称得上是缴械咒吗？】

哈莉想起了斯内普施展的那个缴械咒，“除你武器！”只不过是一个缴械咒而已，洛哈特应该只是掉落魔杖，结果他连人都掉落在墙上，最后掉落在地上，发出砰的一声巨响。

虽然他后来讲了些挽回面子的话，但绝大多数男生和她这个不像女生的女生，都看出来他只不过在虚张声势。

洛哈特也是个奇怪的人，因为只有女的才喜欢他，男的都讨厌他。

“你说得对极了，里德尔，二年级的魔咒确实太无聊了——我上次和一个讨厌的男生在决斗俱乐部里面决斗，我们俩简直在过家家，最后我在不停地跳舞，他捂着肚子笑得停不下来，我都不知道他是中了我的咒，还是觉得整件事很可笑。”

【的确如此，这样连上课都变得很无聊。不过有的攻击性的魔咒会给你带来麻烦——我知道图书馆里禁圝书区有本书，叫做《看不出外伤的攻击性魔咒》，里面有四个不会给人带来外伤只会让人痛苦的魔咒，它们以痛苦的程度分成四级，我觉得这非常适合用在那些欺负人的傻瓜身上，只是这些魔咒都很难，我不知道你能学到多少，而且这些魔咒是不可能在寝室里练习的。】

“我会把你带出去，里德尔，我们可以晚上聊完天之后，等熄了灯，再偷偷出去在空教室里练习，有你的空空如也魔咒，我相信没人会发现的。”哈莉提议道，除此之外她也想不到更好的法子了，也许在熄灯之后，她还可以在黑暗里练习两个钟头的魔法——一天睡五六个小时，学习厉害的攻击性魔法，保护柔弱善良的女孩子，肯定是值得的。

【就这么办，哈莉，你真是充满了勇气，我真期待明晚的会面，今天已经很晚了，就到这里，哈莉，明晚见。】

“明晚见，里德尔。”哈莉恋恋不舍地写道，她真是太喜欢里德尔了，如果他是个真人，那该多好？

她幻想着真实的里德尔的模样，最后她抱着日记本睡着了。


	33. 哈莉·波特的沉沦（1）

早上，她尽可能表现得正常些，和罗恩他们吃了饭，去看望了依旧毛茸茸的赫敏，然后就回到自己的寝室，继续和里德尔聊天。

本来她应该去图书馆拿书的，但是因为有一本需要去禁书区拿，所以她打算等熄灯了穿上隐身衣再去，她也给里德尔解释了一番——除了说出隐身衣这件事。

因为她迫不及待要继续昨天的话题，不想让谈话纠缠在隐身衣上，哪怕是一秒。

“除了保护善良的女孩子，我还应该做些什么，里德尔？”

【接下来是那些令人头疼的女孩，她们似乎在天性中就带有破坏因子，她们不知道勇敢、正义、善良为何物，她们也永远学不会宽恕，永远只会欣赏别人的痛苦，别人越是痛苦，她们就越是开心——所以你永远也不要想改变她们，你只需要令她们惧怕你，你要在一个合适的时候，给她们一个终生难忘的教训——就在她们第一次尝试要挑战你的时候，给她们一个厉害的，不要不痛不痒，哈莉，因为那毫无用处，还会暴露你的软弱。】

“目前还没有人当面这样对我，里德尔，不过我想也许很快就有了，毕竟我现在是魔女哈莉。”哈莉写道，刚才里德尔说的一切在某种程度上贴合了她在弗农姨父家里对待达力表哥的做法，在达力尝试着挑战她的底线时，她确实给了他一点厉害的，之后达力就老实了一阵子，虽然这可能有点不符合大人世界的价值观，但确实非常有效。

【你没有反驳我的提议，哈莉，我猜你曾经这么做过，对吗？】

日记本似乎看出了她性格里有些黑暗的一面，准确地问道。

“是的，里德尔，不过到了霍格沃兹我就没那么想过了。”除了打过马尔福一拳之外，“我只给了一个男孩子一点小小的苦头尝——我给了他肚子一拳，但似乎并没能阻止他的挑衅。”

【异性是不能这么对付的，哈莉。】日记本写道，但它没有就着男孩这个话题延伸下去，【接下来我们来说那些只知道咯咯笑的傻女孩，这个群体是最大的，她们不能说不善良，只是有点傻，哈莉。永远只会跟风的一群人——你看过麻瓜的书《乌合之众》吗？】

“你也看麻瓜的书啊，里德尔，”哈莉惊喜地说，巫师很少有人愿意看麻瓜的书，尤其是那些自诩为纯血的人，“但是我没有看过，因为……你知道的，我住在姨父姨妈家里，没有钱买麻瓜的书，加隆在外面估计用不出去。”

【哈莉，有智慧的书都不应该放过，只是像你说的那样，这些书只有在麻瓜世界才能买，我也是请朋友帮忙在外面买来给我的——所以我一直说，拥有朋友是多么重要的事，也许你也可以托朋友买一本。】

“那我只能等到暑假了，”哈莉沮丧地写道，“你知道我们一直到暑假才能出去，你能给我多少讲一下里面写了什么吗？”

【可以，哈莉。书里面说个体的人是理性的，但是一旦到了集体里面，就会丧失理性。他们不善推理，却急于行动，夸大自己的感情，只会被极端感情所打动，显得情绪化、无异议、低智商——这些人一旦狂热起来非常可怕，不过他们也有显而易见的好处，那就是你可以控制他们，引导他们——因为他们是从众的，尤其喜欢跟随英雄人物，哈莉，你要来做这个英雄，因为你打败了伏地魔，你有这个资格。】

“但即便我打败了伏地魔，她们仍然相信我可能是斯莱特林的继承人，里德尔——我不知道——我应该怎样才能改变她们的看法。”哈莉比刚才还要沮丧，而且她发现她开始对这些人产生了愤恨——我拯救了你们，拯救了学校，最后得到的就是这些捕风捉影的怀疑吗？这些想法在她的脑子里不可抑制地升起，而原本她对这些人是很平静的，她不算太在乎他们，唯一愤怒的只是他们不去解决问题。

但现在她改变了，从里德尔的话里，她忽然感觉到自己的可悲——打败伏地魔之后，学校里的人是多么拥戴她，她拥有那么多的粉丝，他们送来的礼物堆满了桌子，可现在呢，她不过是出现在了案发现场，大部分的人居然立刻怀疑她就是罪魁祸首。

一想到这个，愤怒迅速地累积了起来，她感到胸口好像被什么东西堵着，整个人像一个在微波炉里旋转的鸡蛋，在寻找着爆炸的最佳时机。

【冷静下来，哈莉。永远不要愤怒——你要记住，你的敌人最希望的就是你失去冷静的判断，】日记以一种过来人的口吻说着，好像他能看见哈莉的愤怒。【愤怒永远无济于事，甚至会让事情变得更糟。深呼吸，哈莉。】

哈莉用力地呼吸着，胸部深深地起伏着——这起了作用，她依然愤怒，但这愤怒似乎是可控的，数分钟之后，她感到自己彻底平静了下来。

“我不生气了，里德尔。”她为自己能够掌控情绪颇有些自豪地写道，“我现在感到非常平静。”

【那只是暂时压抑下来的火山而已，等它再次喷发的时候可能会更可怕——趁着现在冷静的时候，告诉我，异性对你的观感如何？他们对你有好感吗？——我不是说那种对男孩子的好感，而是清楚地意识到你是个女孩，并把你当作女孩那样去喜欢的？】

“恐怕没有——”哈莉写道，“他们似乎都没有意识到我的性别，唯一一个对我狂热拍照的人，我怀疑他是个变态。”想到科林，哈莉就想到他那疯狂的拍摄、莫名其妙的照片等等。

【不要这样想，哈莉，那个人喜欢你什么，你知道吗？】日记本似乎对科林发生了兴趣。

“我不知道，里德尔，他疯狂地跟踪我，在我打魁地奇的时候给我拍了许多照片，都是从下往上拍的角度，还偷拍了一张我吃香肠的照片——真是让人头疼。”提到这些事，就连哈莉这样的性格都不由得害羞了——还好里德尔只是一本日记。

【……真有趣，哈莉，他发现了你的女性之美不是吗？在其他男孩都把你当作同性的情况下，这是相当难能可贵的。】

“我希望他离我远点，我还要在校园里正常地生活下去呢。”哈莉头疼地说，现在科林被石化了，老实说她确实松了口气。

【这可不行，哈莉，我承认外表是这个世界上最不重要的东西，可那些傻瓜不那么认为，而且他们数量庞大，不仅同性这样，异性也这样，他们在了解你的心灵之前，总要先让你通过他们对你外表的评价——这是相当无聊的事情，但也是一件可以利用的事情，你想想，不需要敞开心扉就能让人喜欢你，是不是事半功倍？所以我劝你做一点小小的妥协。】

哈莉立刻想起了他之前说的话：“不久前你说你做出了一点小小的改变，指的是这个吗？”

【是的，哈莉。我真不忍心看到你像我二三年级时候的我那样，无谓地坚持着什么会有人透过外表看到我的内心这类自欺欺人的话——那样的人确实存在，可是太少了，所以后来我在外表和谈吐上都做了一些改进，我不再那么不修边幅了，我的发型修饰一新，我的衣服也变得合体整洁，我对教授和同学永远那么彬彬有礼，大家都开始喜欢我，我想你也可以试一试。】

“可是整理仪表需要很多时间——里德尔，你怎么会有那么多时间去处理私事和公事的？”

【别担心哈莉，我会再教你两个咒语——你在学习咒语上很有天赋，尤其这两个都是简单的咒语，我相信你很快就能学好，现在拿出你的魔杖——】

里德尔简直像是一个小型魔法宝库，没有他不会的魔咒，哈莉做梦也想不到原来整理头发和衣服也可以用得上，“我拿到了，里德尔。”

【魔杖顺时针转三次，对准自己的头发，念一句‘妆扮一新’，头发就能按照最适合你的发型自行梳起来，如果你有什么自己想要的发型，还可以事先在脑袋里想好再施魔咒，除了头发之外，它还会让脸发生相应的变化，令你的气色更好，确保你任何时候都是最完美的。】

哈莉照做了，感到自己原本蓬乱的头发（回来后她就把两个发圈摘了下来，恢复了蓬蓬头）迅速聚拢，又重新变成两个发辫，她摇晃了一下脑袋，又撩了一缕头发低头看了看，感觉头发除了变卷了之外，没有什么区别。

【再逆时针转三次，对准自己的衣服，念一句‘速速合身’，衣服就能按照你的身材变得合体。】

哈莉又照做了一遍，只觉得原本宽松的睡衣忽然贴上了她的肌肤，她吓了一跳。

“好了，里德尔，这真的有效吗？”

【拿个镜子来，哈莉。】日记写道，【我不知道这个魔咒是不是能不能适应你那个时代的发型。】

“外面有个穿衣镜，里德尔，但是我可能没法把它搬到床上来。”哈莉无奈地写道。

“我也没有打扮用的小圆镜。”她补充道。

【什么时候去买一个，哈莉。但现在没有不行，因为你最好立刻看一看，如果有什么问题就马上改进，好明天早上去饭厅里检验一下这两个魔咒的成果——你的两个室友一定有镜子，去拿一个来。】

“可是她们都还没回寝室——要是她们回来，也肯定不愿意借给我。”哈莉无奈地写道。

【不必征得她们的同意，哈莉，她们这种女孩毫无意义——无论是死是活，都改变不了什么，而你是要拯救世界的女孩，你在魔王的手底下存活了，注定是不平凡的人——只是征用一面小镜子而已，哈莉，这没有什么了不起的，大不了用完了就还给她们。】

“如果她们发怒怎么办？”哈莉不无担心地问。

【他们全是一些色厉内荏的家伙，如果他们敢发脾气，或者随意地贬低你，你大可任意朝他们发火——只要他们知道你是认真地生气了，他们就不敢对你有进一步行动，这些人一般不敢对你有什么实质性伤害，所以你应该先让他们知道你不好惹。】日记说，他的语气十分高高在上，而且用的是“他们”，指的似乎是这一类人。

“那你等一会儿，里德尔。”哈莉觉得他说得很有道理，但又觉得好像哪里不大对劲，但总归里德尔是在为她着想的，她强力压下内心深处的不安，起身去拉文德的桌上拿了一把小圆镜。

【拿来了吗，哈莉？】

“是的，里德尔。”

【感觉怎么样？】

哈莉举起镜子，端详着镜子里的自己——她多少吃了一惊，因为镜子里的那个女孩——显然就是她自己，但眉毛好像变细了一些，皮肤变得又润又滑，还带着淡淡的粉色光泽，嘴唇则是诱人的玫瑰色，每一处地方只是改变了一点点，却让她变得迷人又危险。她的头发确实又梳起来了，根部被大红的发带紧紧缠绕，浪漫复古的鬈发垂在她脸颊两旁，她整个人看起来就像——

确实有点像一个颠倒众生的魔女——假如她再画个浓重的眼妆加一个大红嘴唇的话。

不过她没有眼妆，也没有大红的嘴唇，虽然依然迷人，但并不可怕，反而有种介于清纯可爱与性感成熟之间的魅力。

睡衣紧紧包裹着她的身体，勾勒出稚嫩而美好的身材——纯棉的兔子睡衣都忽然变得妖娆起来。

“我觉得很好，里德尔。”哈莉举着镜子，对镜子微微一笑，镜子里的自己也笑了，她发现自己的眼眸深处潜藏着危险——这也许才是她的本性，她也许就希望颠倒众生，而不是仅仅只是一个“像男孩的大难不死女孩”。


	34. 哈莉·波特的沉沦（2）

【显然你很满意，哈莉，明天你可以就这样出现在饭桌上，记住带上你的微笑，任何时候都不要胆怯，大胆地迎向所有注视你的目光。】

“谢谢你，里德尔，明天我试完了一定回来告诉你效果。”哈莉写道，心中有些忐忑不安——也许别人不喜欢呢？但同时又有一丝期待与兴奋：也许他们会喜欢的，希望所有人都喜欢。

【我能问你一个很私人的问题吗，哈莉？】日记本写道，【虽然难以启齿，但我向你发誓这是必要的。】

“你问吧，里德尔，你想问任何问题都行，只要是我知道的，我一定回答你。”如果说之前哈莉还有些顾忌的话，此刻她已经完全信服里德尔了，他对她那么好，在他还没有全然相信她的时候，不是吗？

【你两个朋友中的那个男孩，告诉我，你喜欢他吗？不是对朋友的那种，是对情人的那种？】

里德尔问得非常直白又冷静，这对他来说确实只是个需要哈莉解决的问题，而不是打探她的隐私。

“我的确非常喜欢他，但那不是爱，里德尔，”哈莉写下这些字句的时候没有害羞，她也试图冷静地以探讨的口吻说着这些事，“我对他的感情跟我对我那个女性朋友的感情一样。当然，他们两个都不认为我拥有女性特质。”

她以为里德尔应该又会觉得他做错了，因为他似乎对于她没有展现她的女性特质感到很不愉快。

【做得好，哈莉。】

她瞪大了双眼，以为自己看错了：“什么，里德尔？”

【我说你做得好，哈莉。】日记本说，【因为你是一个天生的领导者，领导者最好不要和辅助自己的人过分亲密，因为这会让他们失去判断能力，你一定要注意不要和他们发展成为情侣。】

“……不会的，里德尔。”哈莉写道，“我猜我那位‘男性朋友’喜欢的是美女吧。”

【大部分男性都这样，哈莉。你现在已经是一个真正的美女了，不要被朋友惊艳的眼光迷惑，要保持冷静，要看穿他们迷恋的目光背后的东西，他们是被你的表象迷惑，还是为你的内心倾倒，你都要做到心里有数。——对了，哈莉，你有没有利用过自己的女性特质让男生帮你做事？】

哈莉立刻想起了达力——她确实这么做过，但在日记的面前却有些说不出口，因为他是那么的善良，如果她说出来了，他可能会因此看不起她——

“我不知道该怎么说，里德尔。”她也不是很想欺骗他，只能这样写道。

【那就是做过了，不要觉得不好意思，哈莉，性别特质也是我们的武器，而且比起别的武器来，它不需要流血牺牲，绝大多数情况下，不需要花多少力气就能成功，在我们缺乏力量的时候，在我们面对比我们强大的敌人的时候，这是很正确的做法，你有没有兴趣告诉我你的故事？】

——他能接受，并且觉得这很正确，哦梅林，他是多么地善解人意！哈莉心想。

“那是我的达力表哥，”她小心翼翼地措辞，尽量不让自己显得恶劣，“我之前告诉过你，我住在姨父姨妈家里，家里所有人都欺负我，包括我的达力表哥，有一次我忍无可忍还击了，之后他对我好了地点，一年半以前，他又忘记了教训，我便又给了他一点苦头尝尝，他对我又好了点，然后我发现他面对我的时候，偶尔会脸红，于是就哄了哄他，他对我确实比以前更好了。”

【我就说过你有这方面的天赋，哈莉。】日记以一种骄傲的口吻写道，【显然你也意识到自己的魅力，那为什么不在霍格沃兹善加利用呢？】

“我不知道，里德尔——”哈莉写道，她心里有点乱，里德尔的问题触及到了她不愿意承认的许多事情，“也许我没有心情吧。”

【你自卑吗，哈莉。我了解这种心情，学校有很多优秀的人物，在面对他们的时候，你有些惶恐，你不打算按照自己的想法出牌，反而把优势让给别人，你觉得这样才能保护自己不被开除，对吗？】

哈莉再一次无言以对，她对里德尔的直言不讳已经习惯了，她不知道他还能说出什么来。

“也许是吧。”她匆匆写道。

【克服这一点，哈莉，你并不比任何人差，甚至你还是学校的明星人物，为什么不好好利用这一点呢？那会让你在学校过得更轻松，然后把更多的精力放到别的地方——比如拯救世界，学习更多的魔咒之类——记住你对达力的心态，或者你该在面对所有异性的时候都应该保持这种放开又舒适的心态，这会让你掌握绝对的主动。】

谈到学习魔咒，哈莉猛地想起，很快就要熄灯了，她得先跟里德尔交代一下，然后去拿魔咒书，再去空教室好好学习。

“我会把你的话牢牢记在心里。里德尔，不过快要熄灯了，我需要做一些准备，一会儿再聊。”

【好的，哈莉。一会儿去空教室之后，荧光闪烁的魔咒不够看书的，记得在‘空空如也’之后施展‘亮如白昼’，这个魔咒跟荧光闪烁的动作是相反的，并且需要连着念两遍。】

“谢谢你，里德尔，一会见。”

哈莉小心地从床上下来，在拉文德她们还没有回来之前，把镜子还了回去，接着她准备好了所有东西，披上隐形衣，往外走去。

在路上，灯就已经全都熄灭了，她悄悄地到了禁书区，拿了《看不出外伤的攻击性魔咒》，又去拿了一本《治愈魔咒初级》，来到了早就选好的一个空教室。

“空空如也。”她站在教室中间喃喃地道，一道绿光闪过，扩散至整个教室，然后消失得无影无踪。

“亮如白昼。”她说道，挥动手臂，整个教室顿时亮了起来，好像白天一样。

“好了，里德尔。”她迫不及待地写道，“我已经到了教室，我们是不是可以开始了？”

【你就打算这样在这儿耗上四个小时吗？】里德尔问道。

“四个小时的话，那我最多只能睡三个小时，明天上课会打瞌睡的。”哈莉写道，“明天有我最讨厌的教授的课，如果我打瞌睡的话，他肯定不会放过我的。”

【哈莉，你之前不是好奇我为什么有那么多时间去处理公私事务吗？其实那也是我的一个魔咒帮的忙，如果你愿意学习，我可以现在先教你这个。】

“可以吗？”哈莉惊喜地问，假如她能合理分配时间的话，那她有信心学好她喜欢的东西，比如魔咒。

【这是一个可以令时间延长的魔咒，前提条件也是需要一个密闭的空间，并且你还需要完全属于你的一段时间，也就是说，它无法增加时间，只能延长时间——打个比方，假如你现在有一个小时的空闲时间，那么它就可以帮你延长这段时间，最长可以延长四个小时，如果你练习得熟练的话。】

“四个小时！”哈莉惊呼道，这简直等于延长了生命！

【不过初学者可能只能延长半个小时，而且一天只能使用一次，哈莉。不要抱太大希望。】日记说，他仿佛看见了哈莉兴奋的样子，给她泼了一瓢冷水。

“我会努力学的，里德尔，”哈莉写道，因为兴奋手指都有些颤抖，在纸上留下歪歪扭扭的字迹，“我会让你看到我的决心，请尽情地训练我吧！”

【再等等，哈莉。你知道愈合咒需要怎么练习吗？很多人会拿受伤的小动物、医院的伤员来练习，但这儿根本没有。】

“你一定有办法的，对吗？”哈莉写道，现在有了这个日记本，她什么都不会害怕。

【我拿自己练习，哈莉，刚开始我会给自己一个不那么严重的切割咒，然后再尝试着用愈合咒，当你自己受伤了的话，你总是希望能好得快些，你的注意力也会更加集中，学得也快，也更容易熟练——再说，你总不希望在你帮助别人的时候出错吧？所以还是先在自己身上试验的好——你愿意像我一样这么做吗？】

哈莉惊呆了，没想到里德尔为了帮助别人竟然做出了这么大的牺牲：“我当然愿意，里德尔，我觉得我的心灵好像从没像现在这么伟大过。”

【保持谦卑，哈莉——在这些值得的人面前要保持你的谦卑，现在，抓好你的魔杖，我们先来延长时间——】

最后哈莉终于成功地延长了半个小时，并学习了一个基础切割咒和一个最基础的愈合咒，她的手臂上因为愈合咒的不完美显出了一条红痕——好在切割咒也是基础的，所以伤害并不大。

【好了，】最后里德尔说，【回去睡觉吧，哈莉，明天早上记得整理你的仪表，好好观察所有人的反应，并把里面最有趣的以及你重要关系对象的不同反应都记下来，晚上再来告诉我，期待和你的会面。】

“好的，里德尔。”哈莉站起身来，把所有东西都收拾好，日记抱在胸前，罩着隐身衣，回到了寝室。

第二天她起床了之后，洗漱一番，等拉文德和帕瓦蒂逃走一般地跑出寝室之后，给自己施了个“妆扮一新”和“速速合体”，匆匆照了下镜子——

完美。

她正如昨晚一样完美，而且今天照的是穿衣镜，能看得出院服不在那么沉重了，它轻巧地裹在她的身上，同时并不紧绷，只是稍稍强调了一些“该强调的地方”，配上她柔软的头发和俏丽的脸蛋，看起来就像一个真正的公主。

她再次朝镜子里的自己露出一个微笑，转身走了出去。

一路上，多少人向她投来或惊艳或疑惑的目光，她只管微笑着，像里德尔吩咐的那样，大胆地迎向所有看她的人——说来也怪，当她去迎视这些的人时候，他们反而低下了头。

当她意识到这一点的时候，她并没有觉得惶恐——因为她本来就不是一个容易怯场的人，她拥有格兰芬多狮子绝对的勇气，所以她反而还有些暗自得意。

——都在里德尔的掌握之中，她想。

不一会儿，她来到了饭厅，径直走向餐桌——罗恩已经开始吃了，他的吃相和她一样，都是那么地——不雅但是莫名地痛快。

她正要坐在罗恩的左边，忽然两个人一左一右挤过来，把她夹在了中间。

“哟，哈莉。”弗雷德坐在她的右边，撩起她右边的发辫道，“你什么时候去烫了头发？”

哈莉转过头：“这是我昨天拿魔杖点火烫的，弗雷德，你要是想要我也可以给你来一个。”

弗雷德这才看清哈莉的脸，“哦——哦，哈莉，你——”他两眼发直，盯着哈莉，“你的脸——”

“怎么了，弗雷德？”乔治问，接着他几乎用一种诱哄的语气，拉住哈莉的手，放上几颗糖：“哈莉，这是我们之前出去买的糖果，你要吃吗？”

哈莉知道他们俩最喜欢开玩笑，最好不要吃他们给的任何东西，她转向乔治，“罗恩说不要吃你们给的东西——我猜这些一定有问题。”

她摇摇头，把糖果放回乔治的手中。

乔治也看到了哈莉的脸，他瞪大了双眼，同时张大了嘴：“哈莉，你的脸——为什么它明明看起来就和昨天差不多，但给人的感觉怎么会这么——弗雷德，看着哈莉的脸，我的心居然在怦怦直跳！”

“那要吃颗糖冷静一下吗，乔治？”哈莉非常善解人意地说，把乔治手里的糖拿了一个过来，塞进了他大张的嘴里。

“你的心本来就一直在怦怦直跳，乔治——嘿，珀西过来了！乔治，你不说点什么吗？”

乔治已经说不出话了——那颗太妃糖塞满了他的嘴，把他的嘴撑得非常大，接着发出了一声巨大的爆炸声，一些五颜六色的彩色纸条从他嘴里冒了出来。

“乔治，你真是太没品了，刚才你是想把那颗糖给哈莉对吗？我真想给你扣分——”珀西说，毫不客气地在哈莉对面坐了下来，拿了一个甜甜圈吃着，眼睛一直往哈莉瞟过来。


	35. 马尔福和斯内普的反应

“珀西，你的眼睛都粘在哈莉身上了，能不能矜持一点？”弗雷德说，可他的眼睛也一直看着哈莉，像是在研究她今天怎么突然变了个模样。

“你们在干什么？”罗恩端着他的盘子过来，坐在了珀西身边，随意地看了哈莉一眼，然后他差点把盘子打翻了：

“哈莉，你——”

“换了个造型而已，罗恩，你不需要这么惊讶吧。”哈莉晃了晃自己的头发，好让它们像水波一样摇动，“我觉得我也应该要在意一下外表了。”

“那为什么不带着那个银铃铛发饰呢？”珀西问，他的目光在哈莉的脸上流连，“自从上次之后，就没看到你带过了。”

“你的癖好还真是独特啊，珀西，”弗雷德懒洋洋地调侃着，“也许哈莉掉了呢？”

“真的吗——”珀西问，然后他结结巴巴地说，“唔，我想如果你需要的话，我可以——哦，我是说也许我可以存钱给你买一对，只是现在我在经济方面恐怕还有些欠缺，镀银的虽然很便宜，但是我还是觉得纯银的更适合你——”

他的话还没说完就停止了，因为他发现在他说到这里的时候，哈莉停下了对手里糖浆馅饼的啃咬，抬起头来看他，他第一次发现，她那双绿眸是多么的美丽，它们就像初春的湖水一样迷人，她的脸颊微微润红，带着苹果般的光泽，玫瑰色的嘴唇上沾着淡红色的糖浆，而她又用粉色的小舌头把它们舔了进去！哦梅林……他从不知道，一个女孩子可以如此地——

“天呐，珀西，你的口水都快流到桌上了！”弗雷德怪叫着，“这会影响你的级长形象的！”

珀西这才清醒过来，不着痕迹地擦了擦嘴角——当然那里根本就没有口水。

“我不喜欢铃铛，珀西，”哈莉说，珀西刚才的表现令她满意极了，所以她在嘴角露出了一个无法控制的笑意，“它们总是在我头上吵闹，如果我带着它们，那我就听不见你说的话了——不过还是谢谢你，我喜欢你想送我礼物这主意。”

她的话一说完，弗雷德、乔治和罗恩更惊讶了，他们甚至怀疑地打量起她来，想看出她是不是披着哈莉的皮，里面其实有别的东西在操控她。

“是吗，哈莉，”只有珀西晕乎乎地说，“那你喜欢什么？也许我可以早一点存到钱。”

“有这份心意就好了，珀西，”哈莉说，“我们吃饭吧。”

她继续朝她的糖浆馅饼进攻，大口大口地，没有继续维持她那假惺惺的新形象。

不过即使这样她也是美丽的，甚至因为她这毫不客气的吃相，使她显得更容易接近，也更可爱。

“还是哈莉。”罗恩点了点头，得出了结论。然后当然地，他又得到哈莉一个爱的肘击。

弗雷德和乔治对视了一眼，低头吃起了自己的东西。

“哈莉，你今天美极了。”最后弗雷德说。

“我知道，但还是没有迷倒你和乔治，不是吗？”哈莉轻俏地眨着眼，跟他们开起了玩笑。

“如果你缺男友的话，我和弗雷德愿意排在候选名单第一位——无论如何，你可千万别选了珀西。”乔治说，看了一眼正在整理级长徽章的珀西，“我猜他到时候会让你每天亲吻他的级长徽章十次。”

“我不会的，乔治，”珀西整理好了，抬起头来先白了乔治一眼，接着看向哈莉，“只用一次就够了，哈莉。”

他说完发现大家都在看着他，没人说话。

“为什么你们不笑？”他迷惑地问，“我在开玩笑不是吗？”

“天呐，珀西在跟我们开玩笑！”罗恩尖叫道。

“这比被巨型章鱼吃掉还可怕！”弗雷德和乔治一起叫道。

“我差点准备去亲吻他的级长徽章。”哈莉最后说。

三个人一起笑作一团。

“随你们怎么说，”珀西耸耸肩，装作不在意的样子，“再见，各位。”他最后看了哈莉一眼，转身离开了。

弗雷德和乔治也有课，他们匆匆离去准备上课，留下还在吃个不停的罗恩和哈莉。

“第一节就是魔药课吗，哈莉？”罗恩问。

“是的，还真是倒霉透顶，”哈莉说，“最近已经没有人愿意跟我一个小组了，我猜待会我要是一个人的话，斯内普一定又会对我指手画脚。”

“我跟你一起，哈莉。”罗恩说，满不在乎地又干掉一个馅儿饼。

“不行，罗恩，那样只能让他再次针对你，我想也许我一个人能应付——没准他能给我安排一个伙伴。”哈莉说，她实在感激罗恩任何时候都站在她的身边。

他们终于吃完了，来到魔药课教室。

教室里没什么人，罗恩在门口站定，然后担忧地看着看着哈莉。

哈莉给了他一个让他安心的微笑，打量着教室里的情况，大多数学生都来了，格兰芬多们都有了伙伴，但是很多人看到哈莉之后都把头迅速地低了下去。

“罗恩，你照常去和纳威坐在一起，今天赫敏不在，我可以去角落里呆着，看看有没有哪个女孩愿意跟我坐。”哈莉说，此刻她心里并没有多少失落，反而有一些对愚者的不屑。

也许正如里德尔所说，这些人都缺少自我意识，是只配被操控的人。

她放下书，开始准备起来。

“波特，你那是什么打扮？”

一句冷嘲甩了过来，哈莉不用回头就知道是谁：“马尔福，管好你的自己的事，少来打扰别人。”

“你的院服恐怕太紧了，波特小姐，你们院长没给你提点意见吗？”马尔福皱着眉头，非常不赞同地说。

“我的院服好好地裹在我身上呢，遮住了它该遮住的所有地方，马尔福。我不知道它哪里碍你的眼了，但你要是实在看不惯，我建议你回过头去，这样你就不用觉得难受了。”哈莉说着，看也不看马尔福一眼，继续手里的动作。

“你穿这个也能打魁地奇吗？我听说你们今天有训练。”马尔福不屈不挠地继续说着，“还有你这发型真让人倒胃口——”

“我喜欢我的院服，我对我的发型也很满意，”哈莉抬起头来，横着眼看着马尔福哼道，“也许马尔福家的家规里应该加上不要管别人的闲事这一条。”

“当然你很满意……”马尔福嘀咕了几句，对上她的绿眸又赶紧移开，今天的她虽然样子有点奇怪，但似乎更有魅力——他回头一看，发现许多男生虽然不跟哈莉讲话，但他们却在不停地回头偷看她，只是看一眼又匆匆收回去，装出一副道貌岸然的样子。

马尔福从心底里鄙视这种行为，他回过头之后根本就不看哈莉，仅仅只是在脑海里不停回放刚才她和他对视的样子。

真是生气勃勃，他想。

可能还有一点点漂亮，他勉强承认。

斯内普一走进来就看到独自坐在角落里的哈莉，她那头发是怎么一回事？以前波特家族那特有的蓬蓬头呢——那即使是扎成两个马尾仍然蓬着头的蠢波特去哪里了？

“你怎么一个人坐在这里，波特小姐？”

全班有三个一组的，有两个一组的，在他来之前全都自行分好了小组，只有她一个人躲在角落里——他不想管学生间的这些闲事，但她的头发把他吸引过来了。

“他们怕拖累我，教授。”哈莉答道，拿起魔药课本，扶了扶眼镜，做出赫敏的样子，“毕竟我是为数不多的魔药课期末考试得‘O’的优秀学生。”

“你就那么傲慢吗，波特小姐？”斯内普说，他当然知道哈莉不是因为傲慢才一个人的，那个斯莱特林继承人的谣言传出去之后，就没人愿意坐在她身边了，唯一愿意的罗恩被他一开学就阻止了——这个波特还真是倔强，到了这份上还不愿意承认被众人抛弃了，反而说得好像是她抛弃了众人一样——不过她那此刻冒着火花的绿眸还真证明了她确实是一个“波特”——

他曾在某个人的眼中看到过这种倔强——不妥协，也绝不原谅。

哈莉的眼睛里两者都有，而且她的眼睛绿得是那么纯粹——这神情非但没有减损它们的美丽，反而增添了一种诱人的危险——这和她现在的打扮是多么地相得益彰，想到这里，斯内普厌恶地看向她的头发。

一个波特没有波特的样子还真是让人看不惯。

“咒立停。”他说，同时挥舞着魔杖。

好极了——除了那双现在已经开始冒火的绿眸之外，她看起来又和以前一样了，这样她就不能用像那个人的脸来引起他内心的波动了，斯内普自欺欺人地想。

“好了，现在你可以开始听课了，波特小姐。”他极力冷淡地说，看着哈莉现在毛茸茸的头发和松垮垮的校服，自己都没发现语气里有一丝得意，“假如你傲慢到觉得自己一个人能行，我想我应该成全你。”说完他就走了，并且真的一整节课都没有来骚扰她。

最后哈莉勉强完成了作业，但斯内普甚至都没兴趣给她验收就草草下课了，等他走了之后，她又重新给自己施了那两个咒语。昂首奔向下一个教室。

到了下午上了两节课后，她就这样去训练魁地奇，今天不是一对一的单练，是全体成员的联系，换上队服后，她给自己的队服也施了个“速速合体”，队服迅速贴紧了她的身体。

“任何时候都要保持完美形象。”——里德尔好像就是这么做的，所以最后他变得那么受欢迎，自己可不能落后，哈莉想。

等她从更衣室走出来，伍德惊讶地睁大了眼——但他的样子好像根本不是惊艳。

“哈莉，你确定这样能伸展开身体吗？”他怀疑地说，目光盯着哈莉队服上的每一个绷紧的衣缝。


	36. “对所有不喜欢你的男人下手，哈莉”

他对魁地奇的热爱显然超过了一切，哈莉想。

“试试看，伍德。”她说，今天穿院服的时候，这个魔咒似乎并没有改变衣服本身的大小，仅仅只是让它变得合身而已。

这时有人站在了哈莉身后，她回头看到安吉利娜不太赞同的目光。

“哈莉，我认为你应该把精力放在魁地奇比赛本身。”安吉利娜说。

“我不认为我换了个打扮就降低了我的找球技术，安吉利娜。又或者你觉得整个球队只有你才能有美丽的特权——你也画了眉毛和眼线不是吗？我不过是弄了一下头发，我不觉得这比你用在脸上的时间更多。”

哈莉说完了之后，一种莫名的快感袭向她的心头，这有点罪恶，但是说完了之后，人竟然变得非常舒服，好像一口闷气从胸中吐出来，整个人清爽无比。

安吉利娜瞪着她，张了张嘴，又摇了摇头，好像为了掩饰尴尬还笑了一下，这看在哈莉的眼中简直就是愚蠢——愚蠢、愚蠢、你这愚蠢的女巫，如果你想回击，那就快回击我呀！

但安吉利娜仅仅是做完了上述动作，什么也没说，她从来没有领教过哈莉的毒舌，因为她一直很欣赏哈莉，她认为——是的，她认为哈莉也很欣赏她，她刚才只是，她也不知道为什么要去批评哈莉的打扮……

气氛顿时尴尬起来，哈莉并不为自己的言论感到不安，相反地，当她看到安吉利娜最终什么也没说了之后，她再次感到快意——

里德尔真是个天才，面对这些愚蠢的人不需要浪费时间——因为这个球队现在最重要的人是我，她想。

“保持水准，”伍德开口了，把手搭在两个女孩的肩上，他的话太生硬了，但不偏不倚，奇迹般地消弭了空气中的紧张感。

那边弗雷德乔治打开了装球的箱子：“开始练习了！”

安吉利娜率先跨上扫帚，她看起来欲言又止，但看到哈莉那冰冷的目光，她窜到了天空。

哈莉也升到空中：“你们会看到我的水准的。”

她打起十二分精神搜索着金色飞贼，没有了对手的干扰，她很快就找到了它。

“这太没意思了，”哈莉说，脸上尽是厌烦，“我希望谁能当我的对手，我需要激烈的对抗。”

她飞到伍德身旁，对他说了自己的想法。

“就是这劲头，哈莉，”伍德说，兴奋得双眸闪闪发亮，“继续训练下去，你将成为一个完美的找球手。”

“我会力求在所有的方面都完美，”哈莉说，她间接地解释着自己外形的变化，“我会让我的一切都能配得上我的名声，所以我会继续打扮，也不会放弃训练，反而我会加强它。”

她有些高傲地说着，朝伍德点了点头，将金色飞贼重新放到空中。

“所有人注意，除了完成自己的任务之外，全力阻止哈莉抓住金色飞贼！”伍德大声叫道，他一边注意着不让追球手进球，一边密切观察着哈莉。

他知道哈莉一直都是个有斗志昂扬的人，但这种程度的哈莉是他从前从来没见过的，她似乎哪里改变了，到底是哪里改变了呢？

他眯起双眼，追逐着哈莉的身影。

哈莉在空中好像一道红色的闪电，她躲避着游走球的攻击、躲避着其他五个人的冲撞，在这么做的同时她还有余裕追捕飘忽不停、速度奇快的金色飞贼，她毫不费力，脸上一直保持愉悦，仿佛这不是对抗，而是享受——她是为魁地奇而生的，天生就属于天空，伍德痴迷地看着天空中那道红色的身影。

她果然没有失去水准，甚至比以前更凶狠，她有资格骄傲。

伍德得出了最后的结论。

哈莉回到寝室已经八点多了，回来之后，她先冲了个澡，接着来到自己的床前，拉文德和帕瓦蒂已经回来了，她们本来在聊天，哈莉进来之后，她们就停止了交谈。

“嗯……哈莉，你是不是用了我的镜子？”拉文德谨慎地说，“我发现它好像挪动了位置。”

“是又怎么样？”哈莉反问道。

“哦那没什么，”拉文德显得更小心翼翼地说，“我只是问问，知道是你动的，那就没什么了。”

“拉文德！”帕瓦蒂的声音听起来很不满，“哈莉，我想你拿东西之前应该说一声，拿完了之后是不是应该道个谢？”

“这有你什么事，帕瓦蒂？”哈莉问道，现在她的声音有更为压倒性的威严，和从前有些不一样，“如果拉文德都没有意见，你为什么要说话？”

“哈莉，我还以为你不是……看来我是错了……”帕瓦蒂那不敢置信的声音响起，“难道传言是真的？”

“我不知道你是怎么以为的，不过我没有痛恨过赫敏的麻瓜血统，也并不认为马尔福是什么铂金贵族，帕瓦蒂，我想你跟拉文德嚼舌根的声音太大了，也许下次你们懂得把声音放低一点。”哈莉毫不客气地说。

帕瓦蒂立刻住了嘴，这一晚上，哈莉都没有听到拉文德和帕瓦蒂说过一句话了，也许她们会怀疑为何她知道她们聊天的内容，但哈莉相信她们不会有那个胆子来当面问她。

她打开日记本。

“晚上好，汤姆。”她亲切地称呼他。

【你好，哈莉，今天有什么收获？】

哈莉把今天遇到的所有人的反应都说了一遍，主要是罗恩、弗雷德、乔治、珀西四个人的，她对他们的表情很满意。

【哈莉，他们本来就是你的朋友——我想知道，这里面就没有除了惊艳之外的反应吗？】但汤姆好像并不十分满意。

“比如说呢？”哈莉使劲回想着，不知道还有什么表情值得被收录。

【所有惊艳之外的反应都算，哈莉。】

“没有反应也算吗？对我的打扮不满的也算吗？”

【当然，这些才是最微妙的，也最值得探讨——其余的人，我觉得只要你愿意对他们示好，也许他们就会当场坠入情网，这不是很没意思吗？哈莉，我以为你会喜欢迎接挑战。】

“情网？”哈莉写道，不知道为什么话题会到这一步。

【只是个比方，哈莉。我当然不会怂恿你去恋爱，但若是能让平时讨厌你的人也能喜欢你，不就少了一个敌人，多了一个朋友吗？】

“确实是这样——但我可没有自信让讨厌的人喜欢我。”让马尔福喜欢自己？让斯内普喜欢自己？想想就不寒而栗。

【所以我们首先要分析他们的真实态度，告诉我，那个对你的改变视若无睹的是谁，那些对你不满的又是谁？请详细地告诉我他们的反应。】

哈莉照做了，在写字的过程中，汤姆一直没有说话，她感到尴尬极了——毕竟叙述自己被无视和被羞辱并不那么容易。

最后她写完了：“就是这样了，汤姆。”

【有意思，哈莉，真有意思——我希望我下面的话没有让你觉得我傲慢——也许你就跟当年的我一样，也是个万人迷。】

哈莉吃惊地看着汤姆写下的字，万人迷？她？

【吃惊吗，哈莉，】汤姆的文字俏皮起来，【这里面没有真正讨厌你的人，那个斯莱特林男孩也好，教授也好——他们都对你抱有奇怪的感情。尤其是你的那个魔药课教授，他的表现简直是教科书般的心口不一。不仅如此，我还觉得他身上一定藏着一个大秘密，这个秘密一定和你有关——哈莉，我真想变成实体见你一面，领教一下你那非同一般的魅力……】

“别开我的玩笑了，汤姆，”哈莉写道，“你的话真是让我难以置信——而且你说斯内普他有秘密和我相关，是真的吗？”

【哈莉，你跟男孩子接触得太少了，或者说你很少从某个角度去推测男人的心理——你好好想想，你的打扮跟教授有关系吗？他为什么要特地来取消你的咒语？如果我是你，仅从这一件事上我就能知道他对你和对别人是不一样的——告诉我，他还有没有其他不一样的地方？】

“他从我上课的第一天就开始为难我，无论我干什么他都要来讽刺我一番，”哈莉仔细地回想着，“他还讽刺我的朋友，说他不应该离我太近，还总是扣他的分——”

【是那个和你很亲密的男性朋友？】汤姆忽然问。

“是的。”

【而且他没有扣过你的分？】

“从没有过，汤姆。”

【这也是很有意思的地方，哈莉。】日记说，【你真是太浪费他的反应了——从前你都没意识到他的行为很古怪吗？】

“这些意味着什么吗，汤姆？”

【紧张某个女性身边出现关系亲密的男性，这个人不是把你当成自己的女儿，就是把你当成了情人。】

“——那不可能吧？”哈莉大吃一惊，“如果是这样那他为什么总是针对我呢？”

【除了讽刺你他还有别的针对你的行为吗？】汤姆问道，他兴致盎然，也许他想起了以前他自己在男女关系上无往不利的时候，斯内普对哈莉的态度勾起了他的兴趣——玩弄普通人的情感总是令人愉快。

“可他从来都不直视我的眼睛——哪怕是无意中看见了，也要故意转过头去无视我——”

【如果是真的无视那他为什么还要讽刺你呢？单纯的哈莉。】日记说，【我猜他确实想无视你——但他无法做到——也许他的秘密就和你的眼睛有关，也许你的眼睛让他想到了什么他不敢想的事——哈莉，你难道不好奇他的秘密是什么吗？难道你不好奇你自己在这当中到底充当了一个什么角色吗？】

“我——”哈莉犹豫着，“我想我确实非常好奇，但他怎么会把这个秘密告诉我呢？”

【这就要靠我说的技巧了，运用你的女性特质，哈莉——你懂我在说些什么——开发它。】汤姆说，【我向你发誓这么做非常有效，你好好想想，一旦你得知了他的秘密，他就再也不能针对你，你反而可以要挟他，他就再也不能伤害你的朋友了——你不是最重视你的朋友吗？】

“我……我恐怕我做不到。”哈莉更加犹豫的写道，总觉得接下来要做的，一定不会是什么好事，“我没有多少这方面的经验——”

【我可以教你，哈莉。】日记说，它就像个循循善诱的老师，【我们打个赌，哈莉。最终你会相信我的判断。不过我们不能从斯内普开始，因为这个人显然是最难对付的，你的经验又不够丰富，怎么应付得了一个成熟的男人？让我们首先从你那个对你的改变没有反应的魁地奇队长开始吧——让他认为你是特别的，你知道该怎么做吗？】

“我不知道，不过我觉得我在他心目中已经够特别了。”哈莉写道，忽然充满了自信，“我是他最优秀的找球手，没有我球队几乎不能赢得比赛，难道我还不够特别吗？”

【不是这样，哈莉，我说过要利用你的女性特质，如果你懂得开发这个，那么你以后在所有男孩面前都会无往而不利——如果你运用熟练的话，甚至斯内普这样成熟的男人都会向你缴械投降，甚至女孩子也难以抵抗你的魅力——想想吧，哈莉，你难道一点儿也不兴奋？】

“我确实有点兴奋，但……”她写着，没有写下去，但是什么？汤姆的话难道还会有错吗？

【很好，哈莉，我猜你不懂得讨那些原本对你兴趣不大的男孩的欢心。】

“伍德爱的是魁地奇，”哈莉写道，“也许我变成一个鬼飞球他就能对我有点不同的好感了，队里最性感的女孩安吉利娜他都不会多看一眼。”

【现在你是最性感的女孩，哈莉，】汤姆立刻纠正她，【也是最漂亮的，所有的男孩都应该只喜欢你，他们不会看别的女孩一眼，因为那些女孩都不如你，当然，虽然她们都不如你，你却愿意纡尊降贵，成为她们的朋友。】


	37. 为了成为汤姆·里德尔的唯一

“也许是吧。”哈莉尴尬地写道，“我从来没有觉得自己性感，毕竟我还只是个小女孩呢，怎么有办法跟四年级的大姐姐比性感？”

【性感是不分年龄的，哈莉，】汤姆说，【不过你会这么想也无可厚非，因为你还不了解什么是性感——等着吧，这件事先不急，反正你迟早都会知道。我先告诉你怎么能让对你毫无感觉的人也察觉到你的魅力，从此你会在他的心里有一个特殊的位置。】

“那我该怎么做呢，汤姆？”哈莉问道，她非常想看到伍德脸上能有点不同的表情，好奇他真的会从魁地奇上移开目光来看她吗？

【首先，要去做他最喜欢的事——你们都爱魁地奇，这是一个非常好的开始——假如他不喜欢，或者在飞行上有欠缺，你可以主动去教教他；如果他不想学你擅长的东西，你就可以去学他擅长的，并且要非常努力，最好让他看见你的努力，然后你就可以请他教你了。】

“哦……汤姆，你看起来非常擅长这一套。”哈莉忍不住笑了起来。

【这是最直接最简单也最有效的方法，哈莉。这样做还有一个显而易见的好处。】

“什么好处？”

【那就是可以创造身体接触的机会——要让男孩子对你怦然心动，除了目光对视之外，最好要有些身体上的抚触，这些动作一定不要刻意，要顺其自然地发生，你也可以创造一些机会让他主动接触你——比如需要他拉住你的手甚至抱着你的事，有时候你需要受点小伤——把握一个度，哈莉，不要让他做出过分的行为。】

“怎么把握？”哈莉问道，汤姆的这些字迹让她多少感到有点不舒服，这看起来非常像——

【这就需要用到你的天赋了，哈莉，】汤姆说，【如果你感到难以把握，就停下来。】

他的语气有些冷淡，似乎对哈莉什么都问自己有点不满。

“知道，汤姆——我想明天我可以自己搞定，”自尊促使哈莉不再问下去，“今天我们可以出去了练习愈合咒了吗？”

【好的，哈莉。随时愿意效劳。】他客气地说着，任由哈莉合上他抱在胸前带走。

又是一天清晨，早上哈莉在韦斯莱兄弟的簇拥中吃完饭，和罗恩一起上课——一整天都是那么平静，她开始享受四面八方投来的偷窥目光——不管是爱慕还是鄙夷，都已经不能动摇她了。

下午最后一节课，她早早来到六年级上课的地方等伍德下课——他们的魔药老师居然还是斯内普，为了躲避他的目光，她站得稍微远了点。

下课铃响了。

“伍德！”远远地她看见伍德走了过来，扬起手里的扫把，“今天继续训练吗？”

伍德依然是她第一次看到她的时候那副有些发懵的表情，然后他走了过来——在众人诧异的眼神中。

“好的，”很快伍德眼睛亮了，他为有哈莉这样的魁地奇狂热分子而兴奋，“我们先去吃饭，吃完饭先做些准备，再开始训练。”

“我想我们可以改变一下策略，伍德，”哈莉跟在他身边，“我现在真的迫切需要更加激烈的对抗，我觉得马尔福一定也在想着怎么在下次比赛打败我。”

“斯莱特林的训练也是公开的，你有没有什么发现马尔福有什么缺点？”伍德问，他大踏步向饭厅走去。

“研究对手总是应该的，但我想我现在是不是先让自己变得更完美。”哈莉说，“我经常想我不能仅仅只以马尔福为目标——听说一些魁地奇国家队球员也只是学生，我为什么不以他们为目标？”

“当然，哈莉。”伍德笑着说，“你越厉害，我们的队伍就越强大，今年我们一定能夺得魁地奇杯。”

两人沿路热烈地交谈着，哈莉发现自己完全忘记了汤姆的嘱咐，只是谈论着魁地奇就让她兴奋不已，根本不需要假装，她那么实在地乐在其中——他们俩都是，对魁地奇的热情暂时超过了一切，以至他们俩都没发现此刻的自己是多么地迷人——伍德那深邃的黑眸散发着黑曜石一样璀璨的光芒，哈莉的绿眸则与之交相辉映，他们的脸颊都泛着漂亮的红色，脸上尽是发自内心的微笑，是那么真实而美丽。

到了饭厅，哈莉朝韦斯莱兄弟点点头，挨着伍德坐下了——他们简直没有时间吃饭了，哈莉招来了一张羊皮纸和羽毛笔，在上面画起了战术图，伍德不时拿过笔来添上一笔。

“这里。”哈莉说，“如果我们能放一个人在这里防守，盯着对方最厉害的一个追球手，是不是可以降低他们的得分机会？然后这里、这里……”

她画了几个点，又招来一只红色墨水的羽毛笔，用虚线画出击球路线，“假设我们把球打到这里，再让安吉利娜在这里接应，向这里击打——”

“然后第一个追求手及时飞到这里，沿着这个路线，打他个措手不及？”伍德接过她的黑色羽毛笔，“在这里。”

“哦，伍德——就是这里，”哈莉呻吟着，“你真是太棒了。”她左手拿了一个糖浆馅饼，“恐怕我们得快点吃，然后赶紧去球场。”

“今天其他人有作业，不能陪我们训练，而且场地也被斯莱特林占用了，我们得换个地方，就你和我两个人去。”

“今天你不是有魔药课吗，伍德？斯内普没有给你布置作业？”

“只要是训练魁地奇，我永远都有时间，哈莉——魔药只用合格就行了，别担心。”伍德说，也随手拿了一个什么东西在嘴里嚼着，在讨论魁地奇的时候，吃什么都行。

吃饱了之后，哈莉站起身来，对罗恩喊道：“罗恩，帮我问候赫敏，我去训练了！”

两个小时候，天色渐渐黯淡下来，两个人全都气喘吁吁，伍德将金色飞贼从哈莉手里拿过来，装到箱子里。

“明天还来吗，哈莉？”他有点担心地问，虽然哈莉自己说可以，但他还是担心她会吃不消——毕竟是个女孩子，他想。

“当然了，伍德，保持水准。”哈莉说，用力地喘着气，流汗能让人心情放松，也能让人变得简单，不需要想太多，“我真恨不得长在扫把上。”

伍德微笑着走了过来：“我们该走了。”

两人一起向城堡走去，一路仍然在热火朝天地讨论今天动作应该改进的地方。

哈莉回到寝室，一番梳洗之后，向汤姆汇报了今天发生的一切。

“毫无进展，”最后她总结说，“不过打魁地奇真是让人上瘾，我不得不说这两个小时里，我忘记了密室，忘记了一切。”

【别着急，哈莉。这种事情本来就不能一蹴而就——】汤姆说，他的话奇异地安抚了哈莉，【会有机会的，让它自然而然地发生就行了，当它出现的时候抓住它就好——现在我们去空教室吧，我觉得你的魔咒该加强了，顺利的话，我就能教你第一个看不出外伤的攻击性魔咒了。】

“好的，汤姆。”哈莉收拾好一切，心情如同训练魁地奇一样兴奋，她穿上隐身衣，来到了那个教室。

汤姆是一个严厉的老师，不过他特别懂得教学的技巧，教授的东西是那么容易明白，短短两天时间，哈莉就学会了一个初级愈合咒和一个简单的接骨魔咒，欠缺的仅仅是熟练度而已。

在把这两个咒语重复地练习了几百次之后，汤姆终于首肯，要教她那四个不留伤痕的攻击魔咒中的第一个“痛心疾首”了，这个咒语的名字并不吓人，哈莉想。

【这是一种精神折磨类的魔咒，】日记说，【人只能感到痛苦而表面上没有伤痕，不要小看它的名字和层级，以为它仅仅是让你的心和头感到一点点感冒时的痛苦。】

“那有多疼，汤姆？”哈莉好奇地问。

【像有人在用电锯切割你的脑袋，同时用尖刀不停地捅刺你的心脏。】日记说，【唯一的好处只是你身体其他的部分不疼，如果你想忍住的话，就转移注意力，好像脑袋和心脏都不是自己的就行了。】

“我恐怕做不到，汤姆，”哈莉吐了吐舌头，“真有人试过这个咒语吗，你怎么知道它有这么疼？”

【我对自己来过一下子，哈莉。】日记说，它那写在纸上的笔迹显得多么地平静，好像仅仅是摸了摸自己的鼻子一样，他也只是简单地给自己施了个“痛心疾首”。

【每一种不留痕迹的精神攻击性魔咒我都在自己的身上试验过。】他补充道。

“为什么？”哈莉问道，她无法理解汤姆这种类似自残的行为。

【我想知道自己能不能承受痛苦，以及能承受多大的痛苦，】日记仍然用那平静得可怕的语气写道，【我相信我能通过训练来让自己承受得住更多，所以我无止境地训练着自己，这样我就能抵抗来自这世界的所有恶意，我相信最后我应该能完全无视痛苦了——就好像我获得了对痛苦的抗体，我并非完全感知不到那些，但我开始拥有了迅速自我恢复的能力。】

听起来像是没有知觉了，哈莉心想，不像个人类了——这念头在她的心里只是一闪而过，紧接着她竟羡慕起他来了，“汤姆，你真是个从心灵到肉体都强大的人。”

【当然我是的，哈莉。】汤姆傲慢地写道，【人的潜能是无限的，只要你愿意开发它——但除了我之外，其他人不行。我也想知道我自己的底线，想知道别人的承受能力，想知道这些咒能给别人造成多大的影响，但他们都太让我失望了。】

“怎么说？”哈莉期待着他接下来的描述，并进一步期待自己能符合他的期望。

我会成为他唯一觉得配和他说话的人，她想，其他人要么不够聪明，要么不够坚强。

【他们都没能熬过第一个咒——我偶尔会教训那些伤害别人的人，也偶尔会测试一下某些人对我的忠心，但很可惜，他们是如此的脆弱，承受那个咒之后他们全都哭得像个孩子，然后毫无例外地向我求饶，我不得不说我对此感到恶心极了——他们对生命的认识太肤浅了，他们太落后了——】

“汤姆，也许我能行。”哈莉写道，她又一次感到自己的手在颤抖，某种特别的狂热现在正从她的心脏向四肢扩散，这使她两眼发热，眼角像被东西蒙住了，“我想试试看这些我能不能承受这些。”

【你不必这样做，哈莉，】日记劝告地道，【我不能肯定这对你有没有好处，因为你的愈合咒只停留在初级，而且仅仅只能修补肉体的伤痕，没有我在你身边，你无法自行愈合心灵创伤——不必为了证明自己付出生命的代价。】

“你在试验这些的时候，有人站在你身边准备随时医治你的伤吗？”哈莉问。

【当然没有，但我和你不同，我是强大的汤姆，】日记的傲慢让哈莉觉得眼睛刺痛，【我可以随时在痛苦中恢复。】

“如果真是这样那你就不需要训练了，汤姆。”哈莉写道，指出他话语中的漏洞，“你需要训练就代表你最开始的时候也不能迅速从痛苦恢复——教我第一个魔咒吧，我可以从自身的痛苦中知道自己究竟学到了哪一步，然后也许你可以再教我一些能让精神恢复的魔咒。”

【你为什么要做到这一步？】沉默了一阵，日记问道，【告诉我你的动机，哈莉。】

“我想成为你，汤姆。”哈莉毫不犹豫地说，“我也要成为一个强大的人，因为只有变得真正强大，才能保护我想保护的人。”

【你想保护谁，哈莉，你的朋友吗？】

“是的，汤姆，当然我要说实话，在保护朋友的同时，也许我还追求着其他东西，但我形容不出——”

【足够了，哈莉，你这个理由已经足够了——选择你的道路，并毫不犹豫地践行吧——现在拿起你的魔杖，做好心理准备。】

哈莉拿起魔杖。

半个小时后，她的魔杖忽然冒出了红光，红光像有实体的人影一样投向地面，可地面连一点尘土都没有扬起，哈莉知道，自己的魔咒初步成功了。

接下来是验证痛苦的时刻——我到底能承受多大的痛苦？哈莉调转魔杖对准了自己，一道红光闪过，那人影扑面而来，好像扑出了她的灵魂，她仰面倒在了地上，痛苦地抽搐着，好像有人正在用锤子猛烈地捶击着她的头，同时心脏被洞穿——她根本无法细细体会汤姆所说的被刀子捅进捅出的感觉，也无法向任何地方传递她的痛苦，因为所有的感官都在叫嚣着，似乎要脱离她的身体。

片刻之后，剧痛忽然像夏日早晨的露珠一样迅速消失了，只有钝痛的感觉似乎还残留着，她又可以重新呼吸了——她躺在地上用力地喘着气，同时感到浑身冰冷——就在刚才那痛苦的瞬间里，她的衣服已经被冷汗浸湿了，头发沾满了无意识流下的口水，此刻正黏在她满是尘土的头皮上——好在她的魔咒使用得并不熟练，持续的时间也不长，不然她觉得自己可能真的会死在这儿。

她足足躺了两分钟才爬起来，重新拿起刚才甩在地上的魔杖，再拿起不远处的日记。

【苏醒过来了吗？哈莉，你很强大，但你要变得更强大、更强大。】日记说。

“是的，汤姆，我将成为无与伦比的强大的人——我将超越极限。”哈莉写道，她没发现自己的眼睛有点发红——那是精神攻击魔咒留下的伤痕。

【我相信，哈莉。】日记说，【我从未怀疑过这一点，从未怀疑过你的坚定。】

【现在保持形象，哈莉。不要把脆弱的一面示人——除非你想动用你的女性魅力。】接着日记上显出这几个残酷的句子，他仿佛看到她的惨状，提出了更为严厉的要求。

哈莉立刻施了个“清理一新”，接着是“妆扮一新”，她摸了摸自己的发辫以及脸庞，上下都检查了一番，好确保自己的外形完美。

当她施展完这两个魔咒之后，她觉得自己的精气又回来了，她甚至昂起了头颅，内心涌起一股难以言说的优越感。

——我是完美的，永远完美。


	38. 与伍德的突破性进展

【继续，哈莉，直到你可以随心所欲地控制它——假如你的痛苦太过强烈，就休息一会儿。】

“我用不着休息，汤姆。时间紧迫，我没有任何多余的时间浪费。”

她继续训练着自己。精神攻击魔咒、治疗擦伤和痉挛的愈合咒、让外形完美的魔咒交替进行着，几个小时过去了，她感觉今晚的时间是那么漫长——她的“痛心疾首”魔咒持续的时间越来越长，而她从痛苦中恢复的时间却越来越短了。

【那归功于你坚强的意志，】最后日记说，【还有你的体力，这很罕见，哈莉。我觉得你经过今天的锻炼，魁地奇的训练时间也能相应地增多，不过要注意劳逸结合，哪怕你只需要休息十分钟，但也要休息。】

哈莉无视了他最后一句话。她确实感到一股力量在身体里蔓延，这不是体力而是精神力量，她仿佛掌控了什么似的——虽然好像只是抓住了什么的衣角，但她觉得自己确实摸到了某种堂奥的钥匙——也许这是通向汤姆的，也许是通向某种力量的——总之这让她感到舒服、快乐、满足。

应该还有某种不可控制的贪婪——因为这点力量远远不够。

又一天过去，哈莉在甜美的睡梦中醒来。

新的一天是多么的令人兴奋，她以全力以赴的态度去对待每一分钟。下午她和伍德相聚在饭厅——即使不想到汤姆的任务，她也能热情地和伍德讨论，因为她打心底里热爱魁地奇，伍德也是，再说伍德还是一个深度沉迷于碎碎叨叨的男孩，两人确实很难停下讨论。

吃完饭后，他们又趁着天没黑，把全部的力量投入到训练中去。

她精力充沛。

精神能力的提升，让她的肉体也感到放松，她觉得今天自己的身体好像是全新的，可以面对任何挑战。

一个星期之后，与精神魔咒对抗的结果是她学习的能力飞速增长着，她现在很难被任何其他的事情干扰，痛苦使她更加专注，随之而来的是肉体的力量——仿佛察觉不到疲倦。

她没有一天不在进行魁地奇的特训——和伍德一起以及魔咒特训——和汤姆一起。

一天傍晚，在一次没有间断的两小时魁地奇训练后，伍德终于支持不住了——他几乎控制不住扫帚把了，在快接近地面的时候，他把扫帚扔在地上，两眼冒着金星，头朝下栽倒在地，喘着粗气，肩膀不停地起伏着。

没有了他的对抗，哈莉很快抓住了金色飞贼，她降落在他身旁，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀：

“怎么了，伍德？”

伍德坚决把头埋在草丛里，不肯转过头看哈莉。

“没什么，哈莉。”他说，发出模糊的声音。

“是脸怎么了吗？”哈莉有些担心地问，“没事的，伍德。男孩子的脸不重要。”

“真的没什么，哈莉。”伍德依然闷着头说，接着又呸呸了两声，好像是说话的时候不小心吃了一口草，“我很快就能站起来继续。”

“哦，好的。”哈莉说。她老老实实地坐在一旁的草地上，等待伍德“站起来继续”。

——创造身体接触的机会，要让男孩子对你怦然心动，除了目光对视之外，最好要有些身体上的抚触。

汤姆教她的话忽然在她耳边响起。

难道这就是所谓的机会？跟男孩子肌肤相触的绝佳机会？哈莉想着，脸忽然一下子就红了——她不能抑制自己内心升腾而起的羞涩，伸出了手，可是又收了回来——如此反复数次，最后她只敢用目光去看他的腿。

腿可能是男孩身上很安全的地方，而且也许他的腿受伤了。她想，毕竟她对男孩几乎是一无所知。

他的腿好好地并排摆在草地上，没有任何受伤的迹象。

但他就是不站起来，也不说话，依然把头埋在深深的草丛里。

最后她等得不耐烦了，决定用自己的方法解决这个。

“一定是出什么事了，让我看看，伍德。”她抓住伍德的一只手，强行把他翻了过来——她的力量肯定无法跟伍德相比，但伍德似乎也不是很认真地挣扎着，只是在被她翻过来的同时，他那空着的一只手遮住了自己的眼睛，好像这样能掩盖些什么似的。

“我真的没什么，哈莉。我只是……”他吞吞吐吐地说，“我只是有些精疲力竭了……刚才我的两条腿都抽筋了，现在还没恢复……而你一切还好，对吗？”他的声音低得有点听不见。

哈莉忍不住笑了起来，她从没见过伍德这个样子，第一次觉得他有种说不出的可爱。

“你在嘲笑我吗，哈莉？”他更小声地说，像是怕谁听见，“格兰芬多魁地奇球队队长的体力居然比不上女孩，你一定这么想，而且我也不如弗林特（斯莱特林魁地奇队长）那么魁梧……这真是糟透了……”他咕哝着，没有说下去。

一根手指戳了戳他硬邦邦的小腿肚。

“是这里吗，伍德？我刚好会几个治愈魔咒，也许我可以试试。”哈莉说，她随即伸出双手在他的腿上忙碌起来。

伍德用双手捂着脸，好像她这么做令他羞愧万分。

哈莉隔着裤子给他揉捏了一阵之后，感觉他的腿部肌肉有些放松了，又换了另一条腿，直到他的腿部肌肉全部放松，她才站起身来，从袖子里掏出魔杖，给伍德的两条腿都施了个治愈痉挛的魔咒。

做完之后，哈莉才发现，自己真的将汤姆的叮嘱抛之脑后了——不仅仅是那个让她趁机和男孩肌肤相触的，还有那个让她休息的——

当她施展完那两个魔咒之后，忽然眼前一黑，浑身的力量好像瞬间被抽走了——伍德在连续多天没有中场休息的高强度训练下都累得两腿抽筋，她就算再强也不可能十分钟都不休息，刚才那两个小小的治愈魔咒成了压垮她的最后一根稻草。

原来她的体力并没有她想象的那么强，之前只是精神力量把疲劳遮盖了，现在几天下来累积的所有疲倦一瞬间向身体四处扩散——

“谢谢你，哈莉。”伍德从草地上一跃而起，“我们继续吧——可以继续吗？”他看起来非常想证明什么。

但哈莉摇摇欲坠，她伸手扶住了伍德的肩膀，才没有倒下去。

“我……”她艰难地说，抗拒着从身体四处蔓延上大脑的疲倦，她想自己应该可以坚持到回寝室，跟汤姆说一声再去睡觉——只用睡十分钟，然后还可以去空教室练习——

扶着伍德的肩膀，她静待着那股突如其来的黑暗过去。

“哈莉？”一条健壮的手臂支撑住了她，“你太累了，休息一下吧。”

哈莉的眼前一片赤红——跟伍德太过接近了，格兰芬多红色的魁地奇队服让她的视线一时间找不到焦点了——眼前那道黑暗不但没有过去，反而变本加厉了。

她感觉自己好像陷进了一团黑云里，与此同时心头袭来一阵恐慌，好像血液已经无法供养大脑，慢慢地恐慌变成了心悸，脑袋里一阵阵轰鸣。

她现在深刻地明白她的体力透支太多了——积累到现在已经崩溃了——但十分钟，只要十分钟她一定能恢复，她坚信这一点。

“我休息一下，伍德，我只需要很少的时间……”

她不知道自己有没有说出这句话，不过她觉得伍德应该听到了，因为伍德很快把她放在了草地上，并把她的身体小心地摊平。

“你太勉强自己了，哈莉。”伍德坐在她身边说，担忧地看着她疲惫的表情，“我也有责任，我应该阻止你的。”

“我能超越极限，”她闭着眼睛说，“我真的可以……伍德，帮我看一下时间，十分钟之后请叫我起来……我要继续训练……”

她的话语消失了，意识四散飞去了。

过了一会儿，她好像感觉到脸来传来轻轻的麻痹感。

伍德正用手轻轻拍打着她的脸颊：“哈莉，不要睡了，这里晚上露水很重，你在这里睡觉的话会生病的，还是回去睡吧——好好地躺在床上休息怎么样？”

“唔……嗯……”哈莉在睡梦中回应了叹息似的一声，“不行……”

接着她感觉身体像大海中的小船一样微微摇晃着，伍德在推她的肩膀：“哈莉，起来好吗？天都已经黑了……”

“唔……”她说，微微皱起眉头，她想伸出手，把这个在她耳边嗡嗡叫的声音赶走，但是她的四肢好像也离她而去了，完全动弹不得。

身边的草发出窸窸窣窣的声音，好像伍德躺在了她的身边。

哈莉能感觉到他的存在和气息，但两人并没有任何的接触，这是一个会让人安心的距离。

“好吧……这样我只好陪你休息一会儿了，其实说真话，我也没有什么力气训练了哈莉——最近几天你真是——把我最后的力量都逼出来了，我的腿到现在还在酸痛着呢，不过谢谢你帮我治好了痉挛，我好过多了，这样明天我还能继续，只是请求你允许我每一个小时休息十分钟就行。”

一连串的“嗯嗯”声传来，好像是伍德尽情地伸了个懒腰：“偶尔这样躺在夜空下看着星星，感觉还不赖——它们一个个真像金色飞贼一样，在我们看不见的地方游走着……哈莉，你的天文学得怎么样？”

“……”哈莉当然没有回答，只发出一阵鼻息。

“除了魁地奇之外，我好像对别的任何东西都不感兴趣，学得也一般——虽然四年级我就成了队长，可是我们的球队一直也没有什么起色，直到你来了，哈莉。”

伍德似乎并不需要哈莉的回应，一个劲地自说自话。

“你来了我们就赢了，感觉一切对你来说是这么的简单——天赋真的很重要啊，哈莉，谢谢你，我们的球队有你真是太好了。”

“除了天赋，我也在认真地锻炼着，伍德。”睁不开眼睛的哈莉在心中默默反驳着，这么长时间过去了，她还是连抬起一根手指的力气都没有。

一阵夜风吹来，哈莉感到自己身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩——太冷了，她在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

一件衣服轻轻地披在她身上。“冷吗，哈莉。”一只手接着抚上了她的脸颊，“你的脸像冰一样冷，要回去睡吗？”

在冷风的刺激下，哈莉终于找到了一些意识，可以自己转过身来侧躺着，她就像胎儿一样蜷缩在伍德的队服里，头部轻轻摩擦着伍德的手臂。

“你在想些什么吗，哈莉？你睡得有点不安稳——是不是也在遗憾去年的魁地奇杯？今年我们能拿到的，我绝对相信这一点。”

他伸出手，把哈莉的脑袋揽在自己的臂弯里：“好好休息一会儿，我把手臂借给你当枕头吧——作为队长，我有义务安抚每一个遭遇心灵创伤的球员。”

他这话好像是在解释什么，又好像是说给他自己听的。

在睡梦里，哈莉都有点想笑了——伍德真是个绝对负责的魁地奇队长。

所以说，汤姆所提的那些方法对伍德来讲简直是对牛弹琴——她都无法想象伍德结婚生子的样子。

“我的爱人是鬼飞球，我的情人是游走球，我的孩子是金色飞贼。”十数年后，身为魁地奇国家队的球员，他可能会这样接受记者的采访。

可是其他球员也没有单身一辈子的呀，也许某个时候他会开窍，忽然发现女人和魁地奇一样有趣。

当然她也没有在认真地执行汤姆的策略，除了不得其门而入之外，还有个理由是她觉得伍德就像她的兄弟——

这么想着，她往伍德那边靠近了些——风更大了。而且肩膀那边的肌肉比手臂多，枕起来更舒服些。

她调整了一下姿势，觉得把头侧放在他的肩窝里最方便，于是就这么做了，同时右手臂顺势横过了他的胸膛。

男性运动之后的味道瞬间包围了她——咸咸的，勃发的荷尔蒙在她的鼻端释放着，几乎令她的嗅觉麻痹了——她难耐地在其中挣扎着——奇怪的感觉，好像她在渴求什么一样。

而且——这男生的胸肌真是发达啊——

她早知道伍德的身材很有料，但是真没想到六年级的男生会有这么强健的肌肉。

她的手无意识地又缩了回来，放在他的胸上，跟女孩子软软的胸部不同，男生的胸肌有点硬，她用手掐了掐，肌肉崩得很紧，根本掐不起来，于是她顺势摸了几下，发出满意的咕哝声。

“哈莉……”一只手拉住了她在他胸前乱动的手指，“别……”

“我再睡十分钟……”她咕哝着，“天还没亮……”

“好的，哈莉。”他呼吸不稳，“但请不要乱动了——我……我毕竟是个男生……”

接着她被用力地抱住——他用另一只手颤抖的手臂温柔地抱住了她，像是要阻止她继续乱动似的，同时圈住了她的手臂。

男生的胸膛也是不被允许触碰的地方吗？哈莉迷糊地想着，我果然对男生一无所知——

那么腿呢？腿真的会是安全地带吗？

一想到这个，不知为何，她的腿瞬间绷紧了，向伍德的腿慢慢地挨了过去。

伍德没有移开，哈莉感到他的腿在他碰触的那一刹那也绷紧了——也许他又痉挛了……因为他在她头顶的呼吸更加粗重了，他的拥抱也更紧了，他甚至将下巴移到了哈莉的头顶磨蹭着。

“哈莉……”他低下头在她的耳边低语，吹出的气息让她连背部都泛起了颤栗，一阵甜蜜的感觉在她体内荡开——心口莫名乱糟糟的，有种奇特的疼痛……

半睡半醒之间，哈莉抬起了头，和伍德的视线相交。

——他一直在看她吗？

他的眼睛映照着有些懵懂的她，眼里好像有什么她不懂的东西在迅速滋长着，——他伸出手，轻轻拨开了她的额发，触碰着她的闪电疤痕。

“这里现在还会疼吗？”他问，声音是让人眩惑的低沉喑哑。

但他并非要她回答，因为他在迅速触碰了一下那疤痕之后，就把手移到了她的脑后，黑色的眼睛一边捕捉着她的视线一边迅速靠近——

嘴唇印在她的伤疤上。

轻微的触感，好像蝴蝶振翅一般，一闪而过。

接着他缓缓移开，探视着她的双眼，他的脸上燃起了火苗般的热情，长长的睫毛因某种不安微微颤动着。

他那不规律的呼吸近在咫尺，轻轻地喷洒在她的脸上。

从没……从没觉得伍德竟有一天会如此性感……

哈莉甚至能感到体内的血液一瞬间在逆流，心砰砰地跳得好快，额上那刚被亲吻过的地方忽然一下子热得发烫，她无法自控地看向刚刚吻过他的嘴唇。

——他的嘴唇也在微微地颤抖着，吐出火热的气息。

好可爱——她像中了某种魔咒似的，移不开双眼了。

他缓缓移近了脸，而她半张着嘴唇，仿佛在等待着什么。


	39. 非常诱惑的德拉科·马尔福

忽然，一阵细微的破空声传来，原来是她刚才忘了去抓的金色飞贼，它不知道什么时候又转回来了，就停在奥利弗的耳边。

奥利弗像是吃了一惊，转过头去看向金色飞贼。

两人之间流转的暧昧气氛转瞬即逝。

哈莉也感到一瞬间所有的理智全部回笼了——她刚才在干什么？她真的执行了汤姆的……？还是说她刚才是情不自禁？

仿佛出于身体的本能，她伸出手，抓住了金色飞贼。

“……啊，你抓住它了。”奥利弗喃喃地说，他立刻站起身来——因为起身太快还踉跄了一下，他走到一边把装球的箱子扛了过来。

哈莉默默地把金色飞贼交给他，看着他把所有的球都装好。

整个过程中两人没有说过一句话，奥利弗看了哈莉好几眼，有好几次，哈莉觉得他好像要说些什么，但他最终什么都没有说。

“我们回去吧。”奥利弗说，单手扛起了箱子，顺便把哈莉从地上拉起来。

哈莉站起身来，拍了拍身上的泥土，这才发现还披着奥利弗的队服，连忙脱下来还给他：

“你的队服，奥利弗。”

“进了学校再还给我，哈莉，我不冷。”他摇了摇头，示意哈莉重新披上。

两人继续默默无语地走着，把球箱送回去，到了格兰芬多休息室，他才接过自己的队服。

“今天谢谢你了，奥利弗。”哈莉礼貌地道谢，转身向女寝走去。

“不用客气，哈莉，我才应该谢谢你——对了，明天不要去训练了，你需要好好地休息一天。”奥利弗在她的身后叮嘱着。

“我知道了，奥利弗，再见。”哈莉回到自己的寝室，冲了澡之后，脑子里还是晕晕乎乎的。

她躺在床上想了一会儿，思索着自己和奥利弗的关系——但是，不知道为什么，只要一想到奥利弗，他那湿润的双唇总是第一个闯入她的脑海——接着是他深邃的黑眼睛、颤抖的长睫毛——

一想到这儿，她感到额头的伤疤又变热了——苦恼的情绪攫住了她，在一阵犹豫之后，她终于翻开了汤姆的日记本。

“晚上好，汤姆。”

【今天你回来得有点迟了，发生了什么事吗？】日记问。

“实际上是……也许我真的在奥利弗眼中和别人不一样了。”哈莉写道，接着她干净利落地将刚才发生的事描述了一遍——只除了她那些火热的反应。

【很好啊，哈莉，注意不要再更进一步了，把你们的关系永远维持在这里。】汤姆说，【希望你能控制住自己。】

“我会的，汤姆。那我以后还能和他一起去训练吗？”哈莉问道，如果不能那真是太可惜了。

【当然可以，以后也要常常去和他训练，但只作为一个普通队友，你越是这样，他就越会在意你——你们要是更进一步会很麻烦的，这会影响你和别人的发展。稳定的恋爱关系是可怕的，因为它具有排他性，一旦确定，就会被要求忠诚，你就会成为某人的私有物，所有的时间将会被对方挤占。所以，不要急于发展一段亲密关系，只要让他觉得你是最特别的就行了——好了，现在把队长抛在脑后，跟我说说那个斯莱特林男孩吧。】

“你是说德拉科·马尔福？”哈莉写道，心里却还在闪现奥利弗的影子。

他真是个高大、英俊又热心的男孩。

——所以我不能伤害他，也许汤姆是对的，哈莉想，从某种意义上而言我想和他在一起恋爱，但是我的使命让我不能……

【是的，我感觉你说的好像他是你在学校里的最大对头，你也说曾经打过他，到底是怎么一回事儿？】

哈莉把她和马尔福孽缘一般的相遇以及后来发生的一切都告诉了汤姆。

【一个幼稚的、傲慢的小鬼，仅仅因为可怜的血统就瞧不起别人，这大概能证明除了血统和祖上留下的一点钱之外，他什么也没有。】汤姆评价道，【不过我有点同情他，因为你是真心实意地讨厌他，但他可能不是。】

日记上的字稍微停留了一会儿，接着又闪现了：“我认为他应该是喜欢你，不然的话，一个比你高的男孩怎么会让你推倒在墙上？男女在力气上的差异可以说是天差地别，如果他想反抗，你早就被他甩开了。”

“这不可能吧？他可是一直在挑衅我啊。”哈莉写道，不过她也没那么震惊就是了——汤姆可是认为斯内普都有可能对她有好感呢。

这就算是真正的万人迷也做不到，她想。

“也许那是为了引起你的注意，小男孩们总是这样对待喜欢的女孩子，抓毛毛虫吓唬她们啦，揪她们的辫子啦，好让她们能觉得他很厉害，但实际上只能让女孩子感到厌烦——我猜这个男孩也是这样——如果不信，你可以试试他。”

“那怎么试呢？”哈莉有点好奇，当然，她并不真的完全相信汤姆的这个判断，因为汤姆没有见过马尔福，所以他不知道马尔福究竟是多么讨厌，还把他和普通的男孩相提并论。

【下次在质问他的时候，不要揪住他的衣领，哈莉，要试着拉住他的手——当然啦，我认为你最初揪住他的衣领这一点非常带劲，不过都揪了两次了，下次应该转换下手法，试着温柔一点，把他拉进空教室——不过哈莉，哈莉……我真不知道说什么好，你怎么会想到在空教室压住一个和你作对的男孩的？这简直是有点……犯规……】

汤姆的话莫名地转到了奇怪的地方，他写下的那些字眼简直就像是在嘲笑她，如果他是一个人，可能都已经笑出声了——哈莉恼火地想。

“当然啦，我也只能想到这种幼稚的方式。”她写道，羽毛笔差点把日记本戳破了。

【我不是嘲笑你，哈莉，我是好奇你是怎么想到这个法子的？以前我倒是很喜欢故意贴近一些倔强的女孩子，把她们逼到墙边，欣赏她们那副明明很喜欢却又心口不一的样子——当然，最后她们被我征服了——不过我作为男孩子，可从没有被女孩子摔在墙上的经验，也许这挺有趣。当然这足以证明不管是男是女，只要是你先喜欢别人，就逃离不了被人捉弄的命运。】

汤姆头一次谈到自己的“感情经历”，但哈莉觉得，他像是在单纯地享受玩弄别人的快感，他对那些女孩未必多有感情，只不过是觉得对方有趣罢了。

“跟我说说接下来该怎么办吧，汤姆。”哈莉不想纠缠于汤姆的感情史，不知道为什么，她忽然觉得他这样有点傻。

【好的，好的，哈莉——当你把他拉进空教室之后，你可以像以前一样，再试着用身体接近他，注意观察他的脸，还有他身体的反应——别听他说什么，因为这样的男孩总喜欢逞强……如果他真的无法反应，或者显得羞涩——还记得你是怎么对付达力的吗？这当中的微妙我相信你能掌握，并且能做到随机应变。】

“其实我不知道为什么一定要马尔福喜欢我——我觉得他要是讨厌我我可能更自在些。”哈莉挣扎着，有点抗拒和马尔福扯上别的关系。

【哈莉，他是一个纯血——我知道你很抗拒以血统区分人，但是他在巫师界可能还是有些地位的，我们不一定要和这些人成为朋友，但是可以利用他们，尤其是这么好的一个机会，你知道学生时代的感情总是让人怀念，希望你能成为他心中值得永远怀念、并且愿意为你妥协的人。】

“真想给他施个死咒算了——”哈莉负气地说，不过她知道汤姆的话有道理。

【那三年我观察了很多人，像这种男生都很幼稚，也很好懂，哈莉。你可以让他彻底地导向你——甚至在关键的时候背叛他的阵营，反正这又花不了你多少时间。】

“可我不太想跟他玩这种亲密游戏，听起来就像恋爱一样。”哈莉苦恼地说，“我……我想我不应该这样做……”

【你大错特错，哈莉。这不是恋爱，这是征服——你要去征服并打败你的敌人，最重要的不是拿出你的魅力，是拿出格兰芬多的勇气。】

他的话充满了诱人的蛊惑力——这不是恋爱，打消了哈莉的疑虑；这是征服，激起了哈莉的斗志。

是的，她要战斗，在任何战场。

“我知道怎么做了，汤姆。”哈莉说。就算不是去征服他也要让他吃吃苦头，哈莉想——为了赫敏被骂的那一声“泥巴种”，为了拿回科林拍的照片，她确实有必要找他一次了。

“我想我们应该继续练习精神攻击魔咒了，汤姆。”哈莉最后说，“我需要你的帮助。”

【乐意效劳，我的小姐。】汤姆绅士一般地说。

过了几天，一群人终于又在魔药课上碰面了——罗恩依然对她抱歉抱歉，在她的吩咐下自己去和纳威一组，她则绕到教室的最后面，照旧一个人一组。

当马尔福走进教室的时候，他立刻接受到来自教室角落的波特小姐的瞪视。

敌意几乎满溢了她的眼眶，他都快看到她的眼睛里写着“你这讨厌的臭虫”这几个字了，也许是他的错觉，他还觉得她好像有点要上刑场的样子。

怎么了？

马尔福谨慎地看了看周围，没发现什么特别的东西，再看向哈莉的时候，哈莉已经把脑袋埋在乱糟糟的桌子前了。

——可能是她好朋友来了，马尔福想，他的父亲告诉过他女性每个月都有那么几天不爽的时候，每当这时不要和她们计较。

只是波特小姐好像每一天都不爽。

他想着，看到他们的魔药课老师板着脸走进了教室——斯内普也一副整天别人欠了他钱的样子，不过他好歹对自己不错，马尔福想。

一节十分平静的魔药课。

斯内普因为马尔福回答正确给他加了分。

斯内普因为罗恩和纳威差点又弄出乱子大骂了他们一顿，又给格兰芬多扣了分。

斯内普骂了教室里除了斯莱特林和波特以外的所有人。

斯内普因为波特小姐一个人一组而——并没有，他什么也没干，彻底无视了波特小姐。

唯一让马尔福觉得不正常的是，现在连斯莱特林的一些蠢货也开始偷窥疤头波特了——这个世界怎么了？马尔福愤愤不平地想——那个疤头有什么好的？

波特小姐在角落里努力地一个人做汤剂，好不容易完成了斯内普还是继续无视她，她的绿眼睛里照旧燃烧着火焰，抱着胸一直盯着斯内普。

斯内普：“马尔福先生，你的魔药真是完成得棒极了，是漂亮的粉紫色……斯莱特林加五分！”

马尔福看到哈莉白了斯内普好几眼——因为她的魔药也很漂亮，但斯内普就是不看。

“谢谢斯内普教授。”马尔福假惺惺地回答着，他如愿以偿地看到现在哈莉的白眼正对着他翻。

多漂亮的白眼。马尔福回了一个得意的笑，然后就下课了。

他和克拉布、高尔大声交谈，趾高气扬地往外走去，接下来没课了，听说波特最近在搞什么特训，也许他可以找个人去偷看偷看，免得她又把他甩在后面，上次被她拿到了金色飞贼，他可是被队友损了很久，也许他也要特训一下。

说实话，他不想什么都跟在波特的屁股后面……

“罗恩，你先走吧，我还有点事。”他听到哈莉说，接着罗恩走出了教室。

“马尔福先生，麻烦请等一下。”他听到哈莉接着说。

“有事吗，波特小姐？”马尔福转过头来，示意克拉布和高尔先走，“我不知道和你有什么好谈的。”

“你会知道的，马尔福。我听说你让克拉布和高尔在科林那里偷走了一张照片——那张照片似乎与我有关，对吗？”哈莉说，她朝马尔福走了过去，发现他不着痕迹地后退了一步。

“害怕了，马尔福？”哈莉嗤嗤地嘲笑着他，“你的勇气就只有这些吗，还是说你觉得拿到一张照片还不够，还想第二张、第三张来威胁我？”

“这里可是教室，很快就会有人来上课了波特小姐，如果你想在这里对我使用暴力，我可是会反抗的。”马尔福说，自己感觉自己的话缺少威势。“我发誓这次不会让你再得逞了——”

狠话还没说完，他忽然停住了——因为波特小姐忽然拉住了他的手。

“谢谢你的提醒，那我们换个地方谈，马尔福。”她就这样大喇喇地把他拉出门去。

外面还有些没有走远的学生，看到这一幕，都惊呆了。

不过哈莉和马尔福脸上的表情并不像是情侣，他们俩又是出了名的有仇，所以他们都有点担心哈莉是不是会把马尔福拖到哪里宰了——

马尔福现在的注意力都在哈莉拉住自己的手上——她的手指细长、干燥、有力，并且白皙。

真奇怪，波特的手居然跟自己的一样白皙，只是另有一种滑腻又柔和的触感。——无论如何，甩掉她很容易。

——今天她为什么不揪自己的衣领了？

——但无论如何，甩掉她很容易。

——是的，这很容易。

——非常容易。

他一路胡思乱想，直到被哈莉拉进了一间破烂的空教室，都没有下定决心，真正甩开她。

一进教室，哈莉就松开了手，掏出了魔杖。

马尔福谨慎地后退，也从衣袖内掏出了自己的魔杖，对着哈莉，摆出一副作战的姿态。

“放轻松，马尔福，我今天不是来和你吵架的。”哈莉说，她施展了“空空如也”，一道绿光飞过马尔福惊讶的眸子，笼罩了整座教室。

“你在干什么？”

“我只是施了个魔咒，好让别人不来打扰我们，马尔福先生。”哈莉缓缓地向马尔福走去，他越退越后，最后又靠在了墙上，而她毫不退缩，一直走到了两个人快贴在一起了才停下来。

“让我猜猜，你把我的照片放在哪里了。”哈莉说，她的嘴边泛起一个微笑，左手撑在墙壁上，试图将马尔福圈在自己的手臂和墙之间——手有点短了，她不得不靠在马尔福的胸膛上，马尔福愕然地睁大眼，看着她的手臂。

“这是你新的折磨人的方法？”他问，“我感觉胸口有点气闷。”

“闭嘴马尔福。”哈莉恼怒地说，“你再这么跟我说话我就揍你。”

马尔福实在太可气了，哈莉想，他根本没有露出什么害羞的表情！他的脸到现在还是那么苍白！

——看来汤姆偶尔也会犯错。

“那么——要拿走我的魔杖吗？”马尔福问，把魔杖主动放到了她空着的一只手里。

——有点无趣，哈莉又想，他应该反抗得再激烈一点，现在这样她根本感觉不到操控人的快感。

“上次我就是在这里找到那些照片的，它们现在还在这里吗，马尔福？”最后哈莉决定按照自己的想法和事先对着镜子排练已久的台词和动作进行下去。

一切听天由命吧。

她有点潦草地伸出右手，按压在马尔福穿着衬衣的胸膛上。

“唔……”马尔福猛然颤抖了一下，脸上终于泛起了一丝红晕，他的嘴唇微微张开，像是要说些什么，但最终他没能说出来。

他的动作鼓励了哈莉——只是一个小小的碰触而已，他的眼睛竟然开始湿润起来，一阵灼热的视线覆盖上她的脸。

她的手指之下，是他不停轻轻震动着的胸腔，那里正是心脏的位置吧——马尔福看起来虽然瘦弱，想不到竟然也有胸肌。

哈莉鬼使神差地想起了奥利弗——自那次两人差点接吻之后，他们的相处多少有些尴尬。真希望也和马尔福把关系停止在这里，她真的不是很想面对过于复杂的情况。

她不止一次地想，她真能像汤姆·汤姆那样，在不同的异性之间游刃有余吗？

但是有些事一旦开始了就无法停止。

因为人很难控制住自己。

“是在这里吗？”她听到自己的声音也奇特地喑哑着，移动着自己的手指，就好像在抚摸着马尔福一样，隔了衬衫还是能感受到指下皮肤的温度，马尔福的呼吸声越来越急促了——但很快地，这声音就变得低沉了。

哈莉好奇地抬头，只见马尔福紧闭着嘴唇，像是不愿意让紧促的呼吸声漏出来，他的眼睛更湿润了，灰色的眼珠被雾气笼罩着，水汪汪的，有一撮金发从他的头上飘到额前，随着呼吸一下一下地震颤着，表情似乎有些痛苦。

这完全不像平时的马尔福——老实说，他现在看起来，嗯，非常诱惑。


	40. 青涩的初吻

一种颤栗的兴奋感瞬间席卷了哈莉的全身。

“我找到它们了——”她说，声音很低，手指定在某个地方，“原来你把它们藏在暗袋里，看来我只能……”

她咬住嘴唇，把心一横，把手指移到了他的衣领，解开了他衬衣的扣子——每解一颗，就能听见马尔福从喉间发出一声轻轻的“呃”，充满渴望。

哈莉的手贴上了他的胸——他的皮肤上有点汗湿——当然她知道他是为什么汗湿的，不经意间，她感到腰部微微一紧，原来马尔福的双手环住了她的腰，把她往他那边带得更近了些，他那独有的冷淡气息将她罩住了——

“咔——”门忽然开了，有人进来了。

“彼得，这里真的安全吗？”一个女孩子的声音立刻响起。

“放心吧，佩吉，我刚学了一个很管用的魔咒。”这是个男孩子的声音，“闭目塞听！”

哈莉的手僵在马尔福身上，虽然她知道对方看不见他们，但马尔福似乎很紧张，他看起来像要随时逃走。

那两个人当然完全无视了他们。

过了一会儿，马尔福终于感到迷惑了，低下头在哈莉的耳边问：“他们看不见我们吗？”

“也听不见我们。”哈莉在他的胸前答道。

“我拿了照片就走，马尔福，你能自己把照片给我吗？”哈莉感到非常尴尬，就算她想和马尔福发展一些暧昧关系，但这不代表要在这种情形下——

她正要撤回在马尔福胸前摩挲的手指，却被马尔福重新按了回去：“波特小姐，请你有始有终……”

他的声音喑哑，目光直视前方，脸红得不像话——

哈莉回头一看，原来那对情侣中的男孩已经把女孩抱起来放在了课桌上，解开了她的衣服，露出整个丰满的上围——男生的黑发在她的胸前晃动着，好像在忙碌着什么，发出“啧啧”的水声。

“啊……哈……”一阵让人脸红心跳的呻吟回荡在空气里，女孩昂着头，雪白的脖颈和淡金色的长发不停地摇摆着。

哈莉长这么大也没有见过这么劲爆的场面，她猛地回过来，看到马尔福两眼发直，立刻伸出一只手捂住了他的眼睛：

“不、不许看！”

她头一次听到自己那么虚弱还带着莫名沙哑的声音。

在她说完这句话之后，空气中流转着更为暧昧的气氛。

他们明明可以逃走的，但不知道为什么，他们的大腿都绷直了，感到对方贴近的地方都在不停地发射着电流，让人腿软。如果不是马尔福靠在墙上，而哈莉靠在马尔福的胸前，他们一定一起倒下去了——

“啧啧”的声音在空旷的教室里回荡着，好久才消失，取而代之的是衣物掉落在地板上的声音，然后是一阵更叫人尴尬的水声，那不像是仅仅用舌头能发得出来的。

哈莉把头埋在马尔福胸前，他的一只手不知道什么时候松松地放在她的后脑勺上，好像也在阻止她去看似的。

但哈莉非常好奇——现在到底发生了什么？为什么会有那种奇特声音？它到底是从哪里发出来的？

马尔福仅仅只是把手放在她的脑袋上，所以她悄悄地转过头去。

——哦，天呐，那男孩的头在——为什么它会出现在女孩的两腿之间？？？

“你偷看了，”马尔福的声音从上方传来，“你也不许看，哈莉。”

他嘴里吐出她的名字，意外地显得十分火热——

他伸出手，捧住她的脸，把她的头带了回来，重新摁在他的胸前。

两个人眼前都是黑暗，视觉的缺失却放大了别的感受，她比刚才更清晰地听到了马尔福的心跳——真奇怪，为什么马尔福的心跳会和普通人一样？他不是个小混球吗？

“刚才他们在干什么，马尔福？”她在他胸前问，吐出的热气令他的衬衣变得潮湿，沾在皮肤上。

小少爷们的生活也许跟普通人不同，可能他们很早就了解了这些，哈莉想。再过几年，没准他的生活就会和汤姆一样“丰富多彩”了。

“什么是什么，哈莉？”

“就是刚才那个——你别说你没偷看到。”

“……”马尔福沉默了。

“别问我这些。”他有些粗暴地说。

“唔……哈……”女孩忽然尖叫起来，然后就是课桌拼命摇晃的声音——

哈莉忍不住又想回头去看到底发生了什么，马尔福忽然移开按住她的头的手，转而用两只手扶住了她的脸，脸庞猛地贴近了。

炙热的唇袭向了她——一开始只是一个劲地贴着她的唇而已，接着一会儿含住她的上唇，一会儿含住她的下唇，轻轻地啃咬着。

他薄薄的双唇非常柔软、湿润，虽然只有轻微的刺激，却让哈莉觉得从头顶到脚尖好像有电流流过，她不由得全身颤栗，轻轻地呻吟起来。

不……不对……

一直都没有想到要做到这一步……

推开他、推开他！

但诱惑的吻完全刺激着她的身体和好奇心，她好像莫名地期盼着继续享受这个吻。

“唔……”耳畔传来马尔福深沉的叹息，他似乎也正被快感折磨着，自然而然地逸出了性感的声音。

哈莉尝试着学习他的动作，亲吻着他的嘴唇。

冷淡的、总是会吐出各种各样尖利的此语的嘴唇，吻起来的感觉居然还不赖——她的脊背泛起了一股兴奋的颤抖，仿佛某种不愿去了解，但内心又一直渴望的诱惑在刺激着她的脑髓。

“呼……”不敢相信，仅仅只是接吻而已……

在她回吻的瞬间，马尔福把她抱得更紧了，好像要把她嵌入自己体内似的，一只手再次抬起，强硬地摁着她的后脑，疯狂地吻着她。

但始终只是嘴唇的碰触而已，马尔福并没有更进一步。

在她看的一些书中，似乎还有下一步的动作。

“只、只有这样吗 ，德拉科？”不知为何，她也叫了他的名字，在接吻的间隙中，喘着粗气问道。

“难……难道不是吗？”他在她的唇齿间发音，模糊又煽情。

“那你、你知道怎么交换……唾液吗？”她觉得自己是个好奇宝宝。

“我……我不知道……哈莉。但我愿意尝试……”他颤抖着，尝试着将舌头伸进她的口腔，她也吐出舌头和他的嬉戏、试探，为这新奇的感觉心悸不已。

“唔……哈莉……我……”马尔福移开嘴唇，额头抵着她的，努力平复着自己的呼吸，“我快要不能呼吸了……”

——他居然也是个新手！

这认知震惊了哈莉，接着她的唇又被吻住。

“哈莉……”他轻声唤着她的名字，用她从未听过的温柔又甜蜜的语气，仿佛要融化一切。

“德拉科……你为什么要吻……”

“不要问我……我不懂我在做些什么……”他苦恼地说，“我只想一直吻着你……别……”

别什么？她不知道，大脑一片恍惚，耳边充斥着他的喘息、他的气味还有……

那两个人竭尽全力的声音——男孩子的低吼和女孩子的娇吟，刺激得她头皮发麻，全身游走着炙热——她相信马尔福一定也被他们俩散发的情欲刺激得发狂，因为他揽住她腰肢的手忽然滑过了她的臀部，抓住了那里的软肉。

哈莉瞬间移开了身体，退后了一步。她摸着自己的脸，不敢相信自己刚才居然差点就跟马尔福……

老实说，如果就这么发展下去，她也不知道会发生些什么——马尔福在她后退的时候难耐地伸出了手臂，想把她拉回去。

“我爱你，彼得——”那女孩子忽然一阵大叫，整个人好像痉挛了。

“我也爱你，佩吉。”男孩子无力地说。

“不、不要再叫赫敏那个难听的名字了，马、马尔福。”哈莉结结巴巴地说，“我找你来就是为了说这个。”

马尔福的脸藏在阴影里，一头淡金色的头发在黑夜里还是那么显眼，他沉默了一会儿，像在努力恢复平静。

“……我、我想我不会了，哈莉。”最后他小声说。

“……这很好。”哈莉说，然后她飞快地逃出了教室，回到床上，抓起了日记本。

直到这时她才想起来，她把她那些照片忘了个精光——最后她的大脑里什么都没能想起来。

“汤姆，今天真是混乱极了。”她写道——接着她在思考自己是不是真的应该巨细靡遗地把今天的一切汇报给汤姆。

【说说看，哈莉。】

然后她就把一切和盘托出了——

“我们本来进展得很好的，但那对情侣进来之后，一切都失控了，我真的没有——”她为自己辩解着，感到非常丢脸。

【哈莉，我知道这很失礼，但是——哈哈哈哈哈哈……】日记说，他那哈哈的字眼出现在日记上真是特别逗，但是哈莉发现自己完全笑不出来。

“这很好笑吗？”她不满地问。

【说实话，在你们接吻的时候，你有没有感觉到快乐？不管是身体上的还是心理上的？】日记恢复一贯的冷静态度问道。

“我诚实地说，很奇怪，从理智上讲，我讨厌他；但是从我的……我得说，这感觉不坏。”哈莉诚实地回答。

【你觉得他的吻技怎么样？】

“我觉得还可以吧，不过我也没有可以对比的人，汤姆。”

“从你的叙述里，我猜他是个新手，哈莉。”汤姆说，“好的吻技能让女孩子在不知不觉中沉沦——不过我给你们俩都打三分——满分十分。”

哈莉觉得他冷静得可怕——难道他自己接吻的时候也会给女孩子打分吗？同时也会给自己打分？

“我想接吻的时候不应该想到分数，汤姆。”

【确实你应该享受它——在享受的同时，如果我们能改进一些技巧，感受会更好，哈莉。你的学习激情都去哪儿了？】

“在这种事情上——我想……”哈莉咽下“不需要学习”这几个字，艰难地说，“而且你不是说要和他们保持距离？”

【是的，哈莉。但是万一发生了突发事件，比如说像刚才那样的事，需要你若无其事地展现一些技巧——不让他发现但是又带领着他的技巧，难道这不是必须的吗？你得找个能教你接吻的人。】

（汤姆：艺多不压身）

“……”哈莉没能接得上话。

【……其实我想吻你，哈莉——我想让你体会到真正的吻技，让你体会到接吻的极致快乐，可惜我没有实体，不过你也许可以找一个年龄大一些的男士，能引领你的——找他们练习一下。】

“——真的需要做到这一步吗？”哈莉茫然地问。

【是的，哈莉，我们要准备为我们选择的生涯奉献一切。包括我们一切可供利用的东西——对了，那个魔药课的教授！也许你可以向他请教一下接吻技巧，一举多得不是吗？】

很好，哈莉想，明天魔药课后等别人都走了我就留下来，走到斯内普的身边，斯内普会问我“你有什么事吗，波特小姐？”同时避开我的注视，埋头整理他那堆魔药，并在心里想着接下来怎么责骂我——然后我问他“斯内普教授，您能教我接吻吗？我想也许你这方面经验丰富——尽管你看起来像个不受女人欢迎的老蝙蝠。”

——他肯定会把坩埚扔到我脸上。

——他更可能会把我切开扔到坩埚里去。


	41. 与斯内普的正面对峙

其实在哈莉的内心深处，她确实不是很相信汤姆的那些关于斯内普对她有特殊情感的分析。

【斯内普是个有魅力的男人吗？】汤姆完全没看到她的心理波动，他一如从前那样分析着。

“我以前从没觉得过，我一直认为他是一个孤僻——汤姆，只是有一次决斗上，他毫不犹豫、干脆利落地击倒了一个夸夸其谈只有外表的教师——仅仅只是用了一个缴械咒。”

【浑身都是秘密又懂得把握时机的男人，确实比那种总把什么都挂在脸上的人更有魅力。】汤姆分析道，【你说他孤僻、独来独往，如果他因为你热情起来，那他一定会为你奉献一切——这是一个巨大的挑战，哈莉。如果你征服了他。那这个世界没有你不能征服的男人。】

“不可能的，汤姆。”哈莉写道，“首先我无法征服一个完全不把我放在眼里的男士——即便我征服了他，我一定还有无法用这种方式征服的人，比如说伏地魔。”

【也许你已经征服他了，哈莉。】日记说，【也许伏地魔暗恋你你却不知道。】

哈莉大笑起来：“好吧，也许是这样，如果伏地魔告诉我他暗恋我，那我就可以用爱情拯救世界了。”

【也许你会选择和他一起征服这个世界，】日记说，【女孩子对爱情总是过于盲目——你会吗，哈莉？】

“我当然不会的，汤姆。”哈莉写道，“不过如果他倒向我的话，我会邀请他和我一起打魁地奇，然后请他帮我在巫师棋上打败罗恩。”

【很好的构想，哈莉。】日记说，哈莉觉得自己几乎能看到他咧开的笑脸了，【不过你确实要拯救世界，还是继续研究一下怎么打败男人吧。】

汤姆真是很严厉，哈莉想。

【上次我说过，他不敢看你的眼睛，这应该就是他的弱点，突破它，哈莉——另外你必须真心实意地喜欢魔药课，起码你得把成绩搞上去——魔药课最重要的就是记忆药方和熬制汤剂，记忆可以用魔咒加强，一会儿我教你一个实用的记忆魔咒——而汤剂——汤剂正是你可以请教他的地方，借机接近她，无论他说什么都别放弃，哪怕被他关禁闭——当然你可以故意让他关你禁闭，并趁机和他待在一起。哈莉，考验你的时候到了。】

“好的好的，汤姆，今晚你可以教我第二个精神魔咒了吗？”哈莉问，看来她只能把这个任务当做是另一种精神考验了，最坏的结果无非就是——被斯内普告到邓布利多哪儿去，说她性骚扰。

不知道女学生性骚扰老教授会不会被开除。

【好的，哈莉，我们出发吧，最近你的精神力提高得真快，我都有些嫉妒了。】

时间过得飞快，又一堂魔药课开始了，哈莉照旧和罗恩一起进了教室，自己一个人走向教室的角落。

当她经过一群斯莱特林女生的时候，忽然被人猛地推了一把，她转过身，冷漠的眼神从那群女生的身上慢慢溜过。

“疤头，上次你和德拉科去哪儿了？”是潘西·帕金森，她抬起头，用鼻孔看着哈莉，骄傲的问，其余的人也用看垃圾的眼神看着她，目光中充满恶毒的笑容。

可笑的嫉妒——

“注意你的身份，帕金森。”哈莉慢慢地说，将魔杖从袖子里抽出来，“别以为你们是斯莱特林我就不会攻击你们。”

不需要更多的动作，潘西她们在听到她的话之后，猛然想起了什么，都后退了好几步，眼睛里充满了防备。

“至于我和德拉科——”哈莉故意叫着马尔福的名字，“我们去任何地方都不需要向你们报备。”她收回魔杖，走到教室的角落。

又是一堂正常的魔药课——除了马尔福时不时投向哈莉的火热目光之外。

可能他还在回味那个吻，如果他那么喜欢接吻的话，为什么不找潘西·帕金森试试呢？她都几乎挂在他身上了，哈莉想。

课上到最后，哈莉留了下来，站在斯内普的身边，看着他收拾他那堆魔药。

“我想你应该赶紧去完成你的魔药作业了，波特小姐。”斯内普低着头说，“或者你觉得我给你留的作业太少了，我可以随时给你加个几英寸……”

“我想加强魔药课的学习，斯内普教授。”哈莉说，“我想你是我的老师，也许愿意帮助我……”

“那是你自己的事，波特小姐，”斯内普丝毫不讲情面地说，“也许你该好好在图书馆呆着，把魔药相关的书先看完再来寻求我的帮助。”

“我的确打算这么做了，教授。”哈莉坚定地说，“但纸上的东西光是看了恐怕作用不大——我能不能借用一下斯内普教授的实验室？”

斯内普这下总算抬头了，他给了她一个不敢置信的瞪视，仿佛她说了什么大逆不道的话：“你脑子里整天都在想些什么，波特小姐？实验室是一个神圣的地方，它不是你这种程度的学生可以单独使用的，你的魔药还没入门，甚至不能单独制作复杂一点的汤剂，你就想使用我的实验室？”

她真是疯了才这么说。他再次低下头——一个波特居然会对魔药这么上心，这个世界怎么了？

“所以我在寻求斯内普教授的帮助，最近每节课我都一个人上，我也按照时间把所有的汤剂熬制出来了，这就是说，二年级的课程显然已经不能满足我了，教授肯给我一点额外的时间吗？”

斯内普终于忍不住抬头再看了她一眼，他确实很少见到居然会让他补课的学生——难道他的责骂还不够刺耳？或者他的样子还不能吓跑学生？

然后他又一次再一次地，躲过了她紧迫的视线。

“教授，你为什么不肯直视我——我记得最初我在礼厅看到你的时候，你就不肯直视我的双眼了，我这双眼睛令你不安吗，教授？”哈莉觉得客气的请求应该告一段落了，也许她可以试试出其不意。

“是的，它们令我想到了……斯内普打算用一个恶毒的比喻来形容她的双眼，但一想到这也是那个人的眼睛的样子，立刻收了回来，“我恨不得把它们挖下来珍藏，波特小姐。”他为哈莉的敏锐感到十分不虞。

“挖下来我可以理解，教授。但你想把它们珍藏起来这想法，我不得不说，这很令人遐想——你想让我的眼睛挂在墙壁上一直看着你吗？”哈莉饶有兴致地说道，她发现斯内普居然真的再次低下了头——梅林作证，好奇心让她快死了，她恨不得挖开他的脑子看看他此刻到底在想些什么。

“闭嘴，波特，”斯内普终于忍不住了，“你想要格兰芬多被扣分吗？还是说你挑衅我是为了关一个禁闭？”

“这没关系的，教授。我希望你能公平点——怎么说呢，你可以给格兰芬多扣分，因为我可以从魁地奇上赢回来——真希望你记得每次球队有我的时候，斯莱特林都输了——赢一次有五十分的奖励呢，这够你扣一阵子了。至于禁闭嘛，斯内普教授你打算给我多少天？十天？八天？可以利用这段时间帮我补习吗？”

“补习？如果关禁闭的话，我会让你切四个小时毒角兽的尾巴，波特小姐，你太自以为是了！”斯内普抑制不住自己的怒火——这个波特——为什么所有的波特都那么讨厌？他都快要崩溃了。

“好的，教授，明晚我就去你那里对吗？还是八点对吗？其他教授都是八点，我想跟斯内普教授确认一下，唔，我吃饭很快，还要跟奥利弗训练魁地奇，我想也许我可以八点半再过来——”

“八点，波特小姐。”斯内普斩钉截铁地说，他有一种莫名的感觉，好像他被哈莉耍了——明明不想和她共处一室的，最后居然还是要关她禁闭，到底是怎么发展到这一步的？

“好的，教授，我明晚一定到。”哈莉彬彬有礼地说。

她喜欢在斯内普面前做出这幅假惺惺的样子。因为斯内普只要一看到她这样就双眼冒火，说实话这有点刺激。

最后她对斯内普点了点头，就转身离开了——奥利弗还在等着她去训练魁地奇呢！

到了晚上，她又把这一天发生的事告诉了汤姆。

【太有意思了，哈莉。我现在简直可以完全肯定，你的那双眼睛确实就是他的软肋——不过光知道这个根本无法撼动他的内心，他的意志一定极其坚强。】

“那怎么办呢，汤姆？”哈莉问，“我害怕到时候可能会反而被他挖出我的事。”

【这倒是有可能的，老家伙们就是这种地方厉害，虽然他们也很容易上年轻女孩的当就是了——对了，我有一个非常特别的魔咒，可能会很有效，但我很少用它，所以我不知道该不该把它教给你。】

“是什么样的魔咒？”哈莉问。

【这个魔咒能从别人的头脑里获取其情感和记忆……它非常地难，你现在也只有一天的时间去练习，并且要是对方也是一个摄神取念的高手，那他是不会被你得逞的——万一还没弄清楚对方到底在想些什么你就被他制住的话，你会非常危险，哈莉。】

“我想学。”哈莉坚定地说，“我想知道他看到我眼睛的时候究竟在想些什么，我一直觉得这可能和过去发生的事有关，他和我的父母同龄，也许这之间会有什么关系——”

【好，那我们现在就出发吧！】

他们来到了空教室，汤姆将这个魔咒十分详细地讲解了一遍。

【用心练习，哈莉，这个魔咒非常有效，只是你必须要有直视他双眼的机会，最好还要等到他十分动摇的时候——因为你只是个新手，而他很有可能是这方面的老手，你要千万小心，这样的机会可能只有一次，如果你失败了，那不会再有第二次的机会了！】

“我知道，汤姆——我能先找别人试试效果吗？我想拉文德也许愿意。”

【恐怕不能，哈莉，这需要十分强大的精神力量，你是初学，对人使用过一次之后要休息很久才能进行第二次，所以你必须一次成功——成功之后也要马上逃走，我怕他会气愤得想立刻杀掉你。】

“他不会的，他毕竟是个教授，当然也许我会被开除，又要和亲爱的达力表哥在一起了。”她苦笑着。

【那就不要给他这个机会，哈莉——不过这样真的值得吗？真的要冒这么大的险吗？】

“值得的，汤姆，我一直想知道我父母的事，如果斯内普真的和他们有关，那——而且我发现他确实对我和对其他学生很不一样，我觉得他其实并不喜欢孩子，他讨厌教室里的所有人，就连马尔福我也觉得他并不是真的欣赏他——他完全不是一个合格的老师，更像是被迫待在这里的，我猜想他一定是干了什么事情才——总之他身上的谜团值得我动用一切手段去解开。”

【真不愧是最有勇气的格兰芬多，哈莉。】日记说，【我应该支持你的，虽然作为斯莱特林，我很想建议你暂时保存实力。】

“对啊，你是斯莱特林，我都差点忘记这件事了，可你并不像斯莱特林——”

【勇敢又容易鲁莽的格兰芬多，能力强大却容易被野心操控的斯莱特林——这只是刻板印象，哈莉。其实学院并没有正义与非正义之说，格兰芬多和斯莱特林都出过食死徒，勇气并不是一切，哈莉——正如野心不是斯莱特林的一切，我们也有你们无法想象的勇气，只是我们的手段可能不为你们所喜欢，但我向你保证，斯莱特林想到的手段一定都是最有效的。】

“我承认，汤姆。”

【所以你不要对你的教授太有偏见了，把他当个正常男人对待吧。】日记说。

正常男人不需要摄神取念，哈莉想，努力地练习起来。

第二天晚上，哈莉故意迟到了一会儿才到达斯内普的办公室。

她敲了敲门，里面传出斯内普的声音：“进来，波特小姐。”

哈莉走了进去，惊讶地看到办公桌的一边堆放着十来条毒角兽的尾巴——这些都是给她准备的？

斯内普可真是说到做到啊——她皱起眉，眼尖地发现斯内普看到了她的表情，脸上好像掠过一丝得意。

“请把那些都切片，波特小姐，你还有四个小时的时间，我允许你可以每个小时休息十分钟。”斯内普冲她点点头，然后从椅子上起身，经过哈莉的时候，他说：“我要去校长办公室一趟，再见，波特小姐。”

说完，他慢慢地往门口走去。


	42. 亲吻暴怒的西弗勒斯·斯内普

哈莉完全没料到会出现这种情况，她都还没开始，斯内普就要离开了！要是他不高兴了取消了禁闭那怎么办？

以后不可能还有这样的机会了！——没时间了，怎么才能把他留下来？

哈莉迅速抓住一根毒角兽的尾巴，把它切了一刀，取下眼镜，把毒角兽红色的汁液涂抹在自己的眼睛上。

一阵可怕的辛辣袭来，好像有人在用刀子割她的眼白，又像被无数的尖针戳刺着她的眼球——

她发出可怕的尖叫，头晕目眩地站起来——想不到毒角兽的血液真的这么可怕，她跌跌撞撞地，打翻了办公桌上所有东西——毒角兽的尾巴撒了一地，然后她向前摸索着，希望能得到斯内普的同情。

“波特小姐，我真想不到你连这点小事都做不好——”斯内普咬牙切齿地说，接着他施了魔咒，听声音是办公桌上的东西又回归了原位。

哈莉已经无法回嘴了，她抱住脑袋，疼得蹲了下来，在地上痛苦地瑟瑟发抖：“教授……我的眼睛……”

她感觉自己的眼睛好像消失了，或者被黑暗包围了，整个脑袋处在爆炸的边缘——如果斯内普不马上回来救她，那她的眼睛也许真的要废了。

——真是代价巨大，在疼痛的间隙她想，身体仍然无法自控地在地上抽搐。

勇气的反面是鲁莽——这可又被汤姆说中了。

她苦笑着，把身体蜷缩得更紧。

恍惚中，有人慢慢地走近，紧接着蹲在她的面前，她感到对方征用严苛的目光审视着她，那蛇一般的目光钉在她的脑袋上。

“你带着眼镜，波特小姐。”斯内普的声音响起。

哈莉知道他在质疑什么，他的疑问很有道理，没理由带着眼镜还能让毒角兽的汁液溅到眼睛里。

“我……我当时觉得眼睛有点痒……”哈莉挣扎着回答。

“所以你就愚蠢地用切过毒角兽的手去揉了？”斯内普的声音提高了，好像正在极力克制着怒气，“今年你的魔药得不到O了，波特小姐。”

……也许她的眼睛不重要，因为她的魔药课教授还有闲工夫在这儿扯她的期末成绩。

“去年我也得不到O，教授。你为什么……”反正他也不打算救她了是吧，那她干脆把命豁出去得了。

“今年我不会了，波特小姐，为了你的愚蠢——你根本就没有学习魔药的天赋，你就跟你的父亲一样，是个该死的——”

该死的什么？他没说下去，不过他倒是把她扶起来了。

“我现在带你去给你的红眼睛冲水，波特小姐，麻烦你不要像只熟透的龙虾一样蜷缩着，这死不了人的。”

“我会瞎吗，教授？”哈莉担心地问，这次是真的担心，因为此刻她的眼前还是漆黑一片，一点光线都感知不到。

“我不会让你瞎的，波特小姐，虽然你看着就叫人倒胃口，但是我毕竟是你的老师不是吗？”

他扶着她走了一会儿，在某个地方停了下来——应该是盥洗室，哈莉闻到一股男士须后水的味道——是香根草的气味，想起斯内普不喜欢洗头，可是胡子却永远刮得干干净净的怪癖，哈莉暗自吐了吐舌头——还以为他是用魔法剃胡子的呢，原来也用剃须刀，还用香根草须后水——干燥……阴郁……富有穿透力的香根草……而且特别没有用柑橘和柠檬来调和——

这味道简直就跟他本人一样，哈莉不无讽刺地想。

“睁开眼睛，波特小姐。”斯内普不耐烦的声音响起，“对着这边。”他板过她的身体，好像板的是一个没有生命的死物——也许除了憎恶一切他并没有其他感情，哈莉不由得这么想。

“伸出你的手，找到水龙头，波特小姐。”他说。

他连给她指引一下水龙头在哪都不愿意。

“我现在就要去找邓布利多了，你自便吧。”他说，然后他想转身就走，却被哈莉拉住了衣服。

“我很痛，教授，你能帮我冲水吗？”她另一只手扶着盥洗池的边缘，请求道，“我完全睁不开眼睛了……求求你了，教授。”

最后一句话她说得非常诚恳又温柔，她敏锐地感觉到手里的衣服动了，是斯内普颤抖了一下。

——也许他被我恶心到了，从前我可从来没有向他示弱过，哈莉想，她一度想放弃了。

“……”

她好像听到了斯内普压抑的一声叹息，接着她的头被按了下去。

“低下头，波特小姐。”斯内普以更加不耐烦的声音说到，“侧着脸，张开眼睛。”

该死的波特，他又在心里默念着这一句——只是，他确实没办法，本来他可以拔腿就走的，管她的什么眼睛——眼睛……眼睛……

真想把它们抠出来，像这个波特说的那样，把它们镶嵌在墙上，永远泛着碧绿色的光泽，永远注视着，在他熬制汤剂的时候，在他阅读魔药书籍的时候，在他碾碎那些原料的时候——他想着，感到心脏处闪过一丝软弱。

真可惜，这么恶毒的想法是因为永远只能想想才想出来的。

“我张不开，教授，我的眼皮失去知觉了。”哈莉说，惊讶地发现斯内普虽然语气比刚才更糟，但他居然真的留下来帮助她了！

原来他是吃软不吃硬？他喜欢撒娇的女孩吗——那不可能，她很快否认了这一点，他正如她之前对汤姆说的，他就是讨厌所有人，不止是孩子，他从没向任何人释放出什么善意。

等等。

他去年救了她好几次，虽然以一些很隐蔽的方式——他的态度多么矛盾啊，他像是要保护她，同时又在恨她，而她根本什么都没做，仅仅只是顶了个“大难不死女孩”的头衔。

水龙头被拧开了，细细的水流流泻在盥洗池里，斯内普撑开哈莉的眼皮，给她清洗着眼底。

他还是皱着眉头——哈莉想，他永远都是一副不轻松的样子，不过现在他很诡异，就算在这个时候，他还是不肯看她的眼睛。

他冲洗着她的眼睛，眼睛盯着地板。

然后是另一只，水潺潺地轻响，他的眼神还是落在地板上，眉头皱得那么紧——比平时更甚几分。

最后她的双眼终于被清洗干净了——他立刻放开了她，好像她身上有什么传染病一样。

“我的眼睛好像还是看不见，斯内普教授。”哈莉说，转动着生涩的眼珠，感到眼珠像两个没有上油的钢珠在眼眶里游动。

“那恐怕还得等一会儿，波特小姐。”斯内普说，“我真怀疑你是用手揉进去的，你真不是塞了一片毒角兽片在眼睛里？”

“教授，你是说我现在的情况比你刚才想的严重些？”哈莉问，“如果真是这样，那你刚才要是去了邓布利多那里——”

“死不了人的，波特小姐。”斯内普还是那一副惹人厌的腔调，“我走了你也不过是失明三四个钟头。”

“然后就好了？”哈莉问。

“估计要到圣芒戈去呆上几个星期，眼睛才能恢复一半的视力，而且以后就永远那样了。”斯内普说，轻描淡写。

“什么？”哈莉惊叫着，“你是说你差点害得我瞎了？”

“你可真会推卸责任，波特小姐，你们波特家族永远是这样，明明是你自己把汁液弄进了眼睛，明明是你自己害得自己快眼瞎了，却把责任推到我头上。”斯内普生气地说，“快过来，我给你滴点莱姆汁。”

他走到一边，切了两片莱姆，走到哈莉身边，粗暴地抓住哈莉的下巴，“别动，波特小姐。”接着他把那两片莱姆里的汁液滴入哈莉的眼睛里。

太辣了——莱姆的汁液真是辣的要命，哈莉用力地眨眼，同时忍不住想伸手去揉——

“我跟你说别乱动，波特小姐！”斯内普严厉的视线从上方投向哈莉，发现哈莉那绿眸里的红色现在已经全部消失了，同时他发现自己不小心对上了她的眼眸。

她茫然地眨着眼，露出难得的无辜的表情，无神地看了斯内普好几秒钟。

但那几秒对斯内普而言，已经是非常足够了——

她离得太近了——斯内普想，绿色的眼眸在一瞬间将他淹没，随之而来的是蠢蠢欲动的记忆，根本没有给他任何抵抗的余地。

——为什么会这么像……

他的脑海里闪过这一句，他想说粗话，想把眼前的少女推开，想对她用个不可饶恕咒然后干脆去阿兹卡班呆着——

或者干脆闭上眼睛，去他妈的波特。

但是他没能控制住自己。

“莉……”他的嘴里逸出了模糊的话语，看向那双绿宝石般的双眼中流露出极度的痛苦与怀念，多么美丽的绿色！温柔、宁静，仿佛春天的湖泊一般，倒映着他苍白的脸，一切就好像发生在昨天——那些美好、悲伤、充满着复杂情绪的每一天……

没有什么闭上眼睛，他现在害怕眨眼——害怕一闭上眼再睁开那双绿眸就不见了——又或者说，他已经迷失在那绿色的海洋中，根本忘记了眨眼。

哈莉在双目能视物的那一瞬间，猛然对上斯内普的双眼，她整个人都呆住了——

她从没见过这样的一双眼睛，看过来时好像那眼神包含了他的一生，那复杂而强烈的情感，是她从来没有见过的，此刻涌上心头的不是憎恶，而是莫名的恐惧——

过于强烈的情感，让人害怕。

她瑟缩着，很想移开身体，又或者，推开他。

他的眼睛充满了怀念——他在怀念谁？和她一样长着绿眼睛的人？过了一秒，他的眼里忽然闪现出难得的温柔。

温柔又悲伤地注视着她，他的双唇轻启，像要说些什么，却终于没有说出，眼神中又多出了一丝祈求。

祈求她的宽恕，祈求她的垂怜。

那一刻哈莉忽然忘记了自己的身份，不能自控地抚上他的脸颊，想要安慰他。

斯内普握住了她的手，把它紧贴在自己的脸上，几乎要堕下泪来——梅林……你的神力是多么伟大……我和她重逢了——她那温柔的眼神、美丽的脸庞一直都没有变……

在手心贴上他的脸的一刹，哈莉忽然惊醒了——她想起了她来的目的，想起了汤姆的叮嘱。

“西弗勒斯……”她小心翼翼地拖长声音喊着——也许他怀想的那个人以前就是这么称呼他的——她意识到这正那是个绝佳的机会，他看起来是那么的脆弱和不堪一击，她心底有一些犹豫，但另一只手从衣袖里坚定地掏出了魔杖——

“摄神取念！”

她瞬间钻入了他的大脑，跃入了那深邃的神秘海洋，穿过他的记忆表层，她首先来到一个开满五颜六色花朵的草地，湛蓝的天空有白云漂浮，一切是那么的美好——接着她看到了一个女孩坐在草地上——这女孩有着跟她一样的绿色眼睛，相差无几的脸庞，只除了那头红发——女孩有着一头温暖的红发，她正朝一个苍白瘦弱的黑发少年微笑着，显得温柔又睿智。

她认得这个女孩！多么熟悉的脸庞和头发，这认知强烈地冲击着哈莉的大脑，天呐，哦天呐，哦——

那就是她的母亲。

莉莉·波特。

那个苍白瘦弱的少年，她敢肯定就是斯内普，少年时代的斯内普是那么腼腆，他在她母亲的面前羞涩地点着头！

哦天呐，那时的他们是多么的青涩……而他竟然爱着她的母亲……

可一切也就到此为止了——那少女迅速消失了，取而代之的是一堵堵高墙，她的意识在里面四处冲撞着，她想逃离，但力量却崩裂开来——

下一秒，她被人用力推倒在地上并且扼住了咽喉。

她的脑袋重重地磕在地上，发出沉重的声响。

“你怎么敢？你怎么敢！”仿佛来自地狱的声音咆哮着，她被掐得直翻白眼，感到斯内普的双手充满了力量，香根草的气味猛地冲击着她的鼻端。

阴郁……阴郁的气味……

“唔——”哈莉竭尽全力地挣扎着，两腿胡乱地扑腾着，但很快地，她脖子上的手劲变得更为强力，她的眼睛渗出了泪水，几乎要完全窒息了，她感觉自己这次真的快要死了——

“这样就不行了吗？”他的眼神中流露出疯狂的仇恨，“你这点痛苦比起我所受的又算得了什么？！”

突然他的手劲渐渐地放松了，氧气回到她的肺部，她大口地呼吸着，感到喉咙在一阵阵地抽痛，那里一定受伤了。“我该杀了你，”斯内普颓然地说，表情扭曲着，眼神里尽是寂寞和悲伤，也许他的心情已经支离破碎——他的双手依然掐在她的脖子上，“我必须杀了你……”

哈莉难以形容此刻自己的内心。她亲眼看到原本冷漠、尖刻的斯内普的崩溃，她原本以为她会对此感到快乐甚至是痛快，但并没有……

她深深地喘息着，感觉到灵魂深处一片茫然。

斯内普在看着她，紧紧盯着那双绿色的眼睛：“……我居然会觉得这双眼睛……”他闭了闭眼，“居然会觉得这双眼睛……你怎么可能会是她？你这个残忍的恶心的……你的内心永远都是波特……波特……”

哈莉的眼中流露出一些惊慌——第一次，不是在伏地魔面前——不，就算是面对伏地魔她也没有这么害怕过，她知道自己已经触及到了对方最软弱的地方，就算他是霍格沃兹的教授，他也不会放过她了——

“你大概以为我不会杀你，”他接着嘶声说，声音里压抑着危险，一个冰冷的微笑浮现在他的嘴角，“因为你知道了我的秘密，对吗？你以为我会因为你是那个人的孩子就会放过你，对吗？你这个肮脏的波特，我恨不得全天下的波特都死光——哦对了，你们波特家族就只有你了，现在只要我一用力，该死的波特家族就会在这世上永远消失！”

他叫嚣着，眼里闪着残忍的光——电光火石之间，哈莉忽然明白他为什么那么恨波特了——那是嫉妒，丑陋的嫉妒，嫉妒她的父亲娶了她母亲……

他的嫉妒让他发狂得想要把她赶出霍格沃兹，可是因为这双眼睛还有与母亲相似的脸庞，却让他想保护她。

一切秘密都昭然若揭了——不过她也快死了，这一刻，他对她父亲的恨意肯定超过了对她母亲的爱意。

无论如何，她不想死在这儿。

强烈的求生意志让哈莉做了一件她事后都不敢回想的事情。

她忽然在他还没有继续用力的时候，挺起了上半身，在他的嘴唇上印下了一个吻，她的动作是那么快，以至于撞到了他的牙齿，生疼，还有血的味道，生铁一样生涩。

她看到他的双眼瞬间瞪大了——她大着胆子轻轻地印下了第二个，他没躲开，也没有继续使劲掐死她，整个人好像中了石化咒一样愣在那里，同时双手微微发抖。

就在她尝试着撬开他的嘴，把舌头伸进去的时候，他猛地甩开了她，退后了好几步，直到背部用力地挨上了办公桌才停下，这动作让把他之前清理好的毒角兽尾巴又撞了一地，他的眼睛里全是惊吓和愤怒。

“滚！”最后他集中起全部的力量，暴怒地吼道。

哈莉飞一般地冲出了门。

斯内普顺着桌子慢慢地滑了下去，最后他无力地躺在地板上，脸上全是说不出的哀伤，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己已经死了，他的呼吸消失了，身体失去了知觉，被压抑的往事在他的眼前一遍又一遍地播放着，不同的痛苦轮流击打着他的大脑。

很久之后，他才重新找回了呼吸，从地上爬起来，默默地收拾着一团糟的房子，没有用魔法——他觉得自己应该干点不用魔法的事来赶走脑子里不该再回想的东西了。

等他把所有的东西都收拾完毕，把所有的情感都埋葬在苍白的脸后面，一个疑问忽然跃上他的脑海：

到底是谁教哈莉波特摄神取念的？


	43. 亲切的汤姆·里德尔

哈莉从办公室里跑出来，一路跑回了自己的寝室。

拉文德她们还没有回来，其实她们回不回来都不要紧。

谁会在乎她们？

谁？

我？哈莉？

我不在乎。

我不在乎所有人。

所以我可以——可以做到——我可以毫不在意地挖开每一个人的秘密——切割他们最脆弱的地方——我可以肆无忌惮地伤害他们——不管他们是谁，是爱她还是恨她或者对她抱有任何复杂的情感的所有人——

他们不配。

而我是正义。

我代表着……

她把身体摔在床上，目光呆滞地看着某一处——没有焦距、没有思考，什么也没有。也许她的思绪在徘徊，徘徊在红发女孩和黑发少年的微笑里，徘徊在这个蛇一般黏腻冰冷的中年教授身上，徘徊在他怀想安慰痛苦疯狂的视线里，但她确实什么也没有思考。

是的，她活下来了，活下来了。

为了活下来不惜去吻一个爱着她母亲的教授。

她无力地瘫在床上，好像背部被床牢牢束缚住了似的一动不动。

过了很久，她才终于拿过自己的枕头，把它夹在大腿中间，用力去拥抱着它，好像借此得到一些慰藉——她现在整个人真的蜷缩得如同煮熟的龙虾了。

那一幕幕的回忆，那令人窒息的愤怒，那喉间烙印下的疼痛，还有破损的嘴唇——强烈的情感在她的脑海中翻滚着、挤压着，它们争先恐后地撕扯着她的心。

她发现自己的心异常苦涩，好像随时都要粉碎——可是她却一滴眼泪也没有流下来——

为什么？

痛苦的不应该是自己才对。

她应该得意才对——她挖出了斯内普的秘密，逃离了他的掌控，只要邓布利多还在这所学校，他就奈何不了她——他不会当着别人的面杀掉她，而她终于可以嘲笑他甚至威胁他了不是吗？

她不爱任何人，没有理由为任何人伤心，何况她只是窥探了……她并没有真正伤害过——而且斯内普从来不是她的朋友，她也从来不认为他配做一个老师，他仅仅只是一个……

那到底为什么——

是所有人心底都潜藏着的同情心在作祟吗？

她是在同情他吗？

最终她还是坐起来了，她拿出了日记：“汤姆……”她犹豫地写道，担心一个十八岁的男孩是不是真的能理解这些。

她忘记自己也只有十二岁半了——很多事，很多根本不像是她这个年龄的小女孩能做出来的事，不知道为什么一步步地发生了——

【怎么了？发生什么了，哈莉？】亲切的汤姆问道，虽然他根本没看到她的脸，可他却好像洞察一切。

她难堪地、飞速地、潦草地写下了整个过程。

写完之后，她将羽毛笔一扔，丝毫不顾墨水在床单上印下斑斑点点的红色。

为什么要在乎？

一个“清理一新”就足以改变一切。

一个遗忘咒就能令人忘却痛苦，从头再来。

多么美妙的世界，一个可以随时清零的世界。

【这很好，你获得了他心中最深刻的秘密不是吗，哈莉？你成功了！你制服他了！为什么你要伤心？】日记似乎看出了她的自暴自弃，转而问道。

汤姆无法理解她——她咀嚼着这个认知，惊讶地发现她根本没有可以倾诉的人，罗恩是她无法启齿的，赫敏也不可能理解她，她悲哀地发现，就连她自己也无法理解自己——

我到底想要什么？

她问着自己的内心，一遍又一遍——最后仍是一无所获。

【轻松一点，哈莉。我知道你现在的感受。】日记缓慢地闪现着，好像在照顾她的情绪，【一开始这总是很难的——你觉得你是在伤害一个无辜的人。但你想想，为什么他面对你的同学时毫无同情心？为什么他对你总是冷嘲热讽？他为什么伤害别人毫无感觉？是的，因为他的眼里只有他在乎的，一旦他不在乎，他就会像面对臭虫那样，毫不留情地去践踏别人——他就是这样的人，你为什么要为伤害这样的人愧疚？你仅仅只是把他对别人做过的事对他做了一遍而已，你让他尝到了痛苦，他早该明白不是只有他会痛苦，在他伤害别人的时候，别人也是同样的痛苦。】

“但这是不对的……”哈莉艰难地说，“这不对，这……”

她不知道从何说起。

【收起你的软弱，哈莉。】日记冷冰冰地说，【你的这些情感不是为他准备的，想想你的朋友，想想你的理想，你觉得你的这个教授会在必要的时候站在正义的一方吗？正如你所说，他就是个活在地窖里的老蝙蝠，随时会从晚上跑出来吸你们的血，这个时候你还会觉得他值得同情吗？何况他比你们厉害得多——你应该同情你自己，因为你为了拯救世界付出了那么多。】

“我……”她随意地写着，心情混乱得无以复加——她觉得自己几乎就要被汤姆说服了，但内心的痛苦却一点儿也没减轻。

【我理解你的感受，哈莉。】日记说，【人性是如此地复杂，我们要坚强起来——去练习几个魔咒吧，那会让你好受些。】

他们来到了空教室，第二个精神魔咒——锥心之痛远比痛心疾首更让人感到疼痛，这个魔咒名副其实，就是像锥子在不停地捅刺心脏，非常疼痛——而且漫长，比痛心疾首在痛感上轻，但要漫长多了，一个入门级别的施展就足以让人足足痛上两三个小时。

哈莉一施展完“空空如也”就给了自己一个“锥心之痛”。

哈莉再一次倒在地上，扑通一声，伴随着尘土飞扬和一声压抑的尖叫——她认为因为疼痛叫出声来就是软弱——很快地，她又站了起来——现在她分不清楚到底是心痛还是心脏在痛了，这多少让她好过了一点。

她在空教室里走来走去，用背诵魔药书来转移疼痛，最后她终于熬过去了——只是精神恍惚，额头上全都是汗，嘴边还有干涸的、因疼痛咬出的血迹。

她觉得自己的心变硬了一些。

汤姆的方法非常有效，现在她的心确实不那么痛了——也许是麻木了。

一个小时后，她才接着练习起了别的魔咒，那种能治愈内心伤痕的，她对着自己随意施展了一个，像是不想让疼痛那么快过去，至于喉咙上的疼痛与伤痕，她希望留着它，出于一种奇怪的坚持。

后来她就回去了——躺在床上，先施展了一个空空如也——接着一个亮如白昼——

她又抽出了她的魔药书背了起来。

然后不知不觉就到了早上，她就这么又去上课了，托装扮一新魔咒的福，没人看到她眼睛下面的黑眼圈。 

梦游一般地上完了课，吃完了饭，跟奥利弗训练完了魁地奇，她还能跟汤姆继续去练习几个魔咒。

【今天感觉怎么样，哈莉？】日记问。

“我很好，汤姆。”哈莉写道，“我非常好。”

【但愿如此，哈莉。】日记说，【今天我忽然想到一件事，你对斯内普用了摄神取念，他难道不好奇你是从哪里学来的吗？】

“我不会出卖你的，汤姆，”哈莉说，此刻她的精神奇特地亢奋着，并没有预料中的恍惚感，“我会告诉他是我自学的——反正他也不会相信一本日记会教我。”

【你忘了，他很可能也会摄神取念，哈莉。】日记提醒她，这提醒让哈莉心惊肉跳，【你想想如果他对你用了这个，你的一切对他来说都不是秘密了。】

“你是说，不但你会暴露，我跟马尔福的那些也会……”哈莉无法忍受地睁大了双眼，“这……”这太丢人了，而且她一点儿也不想失去汤姆。

现在汤姆就像她的导师，她对他几乎是言听计从——几乎是。

【我很抱歉，但我恐怕那会的……他想看什么都可以，你的脑袋就好像一座没有看守人的花园，任他挑挑拣拣。】日记说，【你得想个法子让他不想对你用这个。】

“我该怎么办，汤姆？”哈莉只能求助他了。

【我猜也许你可以利用他对你母亲的情感——如果你表现出对他的爱慕，应该就可以推开他了，他肯定不会接受一个小女孩的爱情，尤其当他还爱着她的妈妈。他肯定会愧疚，会无奈，会伤感，甚至有点不知所措——但他肯定会远离你，躲得远远地——这类男人总是这样，不懂得把握。】日记果然不愧是斯莱特林，他提出了一个绝佳方案——只除了把人的情感考虑进步，斯内普的感受不在他的考虑范围之内。

“我真的还要继续……”伤害他吗？哈莉心中无奈地想。

【也许这对他是个安慰……没人爱他，哈莉。】日记又变得那么亲切，【你为什么不尝试着对他好一点呢？你可以变成他的唯一的慰藉，让他想起你就感到还有人在爱着他，代替你的母亲去——这是多么美好的一件事，哈莉。】

“……也许你是对的，汤姆，你太善良了。”哈莉写道，她怎么没有想到呢，斯内普是那么的寂寞，那么的求而不得，那么痛苦，也许她真的可以安慰他。

【如果你成为这么一个特别的存在，我想他会竭尽全力帮你的，拿出勇气来，哈莉。】日记最后说。

汤姆好像永远忘不了计算一切。什么划算，什么不划算，这样能获得什么好处，那样又能获得什么好处——也许汤姆也是在可怕的世界待久了，他也无法摆脱这些吧，她也会尝试着去理解他的。

“你好像不开心，哈莉。”新的一天午餐，弗雷德和乔治像往常一样坐在哈莉的左右，罗恩坐在她的前面，珀西坐在她的后面，她被韦斯莱军团包围的时候，弗雷德说。

“你要嚼颗肥舌太妃糖来逗我吗，弗雷德？”哈莉问，昨天她只睡了三个小时，就算在睡梦里，她的眼前还是不停地晃动着斯内普那震怒又悲哀的眼神。

可怜的人。

哈莉的心头浮起这几个字——她一时竟分辨不出自己是在说斯内普还是在说她自己。

“如果你真能高兴起来的话，我愿意尝试，”弗雷德忧心地说，“可是我觉得你现在的心情不是一个笑话能拯救的——”

他说到这里，看到哈莉正拼命把食物往嘴里塞，就住了嘴。

——她有点疯狂了，弗雷德想。

那是当然的，因为下一节就是一堂魔药课，如果她不吃饱一点怎么应对斯内普呢？

她又一次和罗恩一起走进魔药课的教室，斯内普还没有来，这让她的心多少安定了一些。

她再一次和罗恩点点头，维持着镇定自若的表情穿过斯莱特林和格兰芬多的丛林，对每一个忍不住抬头看她的人报以微笑。

——完美。

我还是正常的，哈莉想，把魔药教材放在桌上——这本书她已经背下来了，还在记忆魔咒的帮助下背了几大本图书馆里有关魔药的几本大书，也许她在填补赫敏生病留下来的空缺，作为赫敏波特待在教室里制作魔药。


	44. 想将哈莉赶出学校的斯内普

一会儿德拉科·马尔福迈着高傲的步子走进教室，身边跟着他的两个跟班，潘西·帕金森跟在他身后，四个人笑得十分张狂。哈莉匆匆瞥了他们一眼，又低下了头。

——不关我的事，她想。

只要马尔福他们不来挑衅她，她不介意他们在干什么。

但是马尔福故意挑了个她前面的桌子，和高尔一组。

“下午好，波特小姐。”他依旧拿出那种有钱少年的派头，向她点头致意，但看向她的目光里充满了质询和奇特的不安。

“你好，马尔福少爷。”哈莉回答，她现在没有心情去关心十三岁少年的心灵迷雾——说到底，那只是一次……唔，怎么形容呢，一次小小的擦枪走火而已，他应该很快就会忘记了。

马尔福看了她几眼，轻轻地哼了一声，就在这时，斯内普走了进来，一如既往地皱着眉头，苍白着脸。

哈莉飞快地看了他一眼，发现他没在看她，甚至连眼角都没有往这边扫视，哪怕他开始讲课了，语调还是如往日一样尖酸刻薄，他在向整个班级的人抛去嫌弃的眼神，他都没朝她看上一眼。

他对她的恨意还没有消散——哈莉十分清晰地感知到了这一点，她感到痛苦又一次从心脏蔓延开来，但同时又感到一阵心安，如果他不看她，那么她就可以……

她想知道他究竟……

她开始放肆地打量着他，在他开始讲授课本里她早就背过了的知识的时候。

他身材消瘦，脸颊苍白，和平常没什么两样，是她想起来就能瞬间跳出的形象——她想起了那个她只来得及看一眼的黑发男孩，他也是同样地瘦骨嶙峋，同样的苍白，连头发也是同样的乌黑油腻——

唯一不同的只有眼睛，那男孩的眼睛虽然也有点阴郁，但他看着女孩的时候，他的眼底全都是温暖，而现在——并不是因为他恨她，相反是他本来就讨厌所有人，所以他的黑眸一直是那么冰冷、阴沉、深不可测。

但即使是这样，也不能否认他在魔药上的天才——以及他上次攻击洛哈特时展现出来的魔咒天赋，她的这位教授真是深藏不露……假如他没有这么讨厌的性格，应该能成为学院里最受欢迎的老师了。

“你的口水流到坩埚里了，哈莉。”前方马尔福转过来，居高临下冷冷地说。他的声音很轻，但是每一个字都传到了哈莉的耳朵里。

哈莉被动地看向了马尔福。马尔福的灰色眼睛里流露着不解，还有些许的愤怒。

“我没想到你连斯内普都感兴趣，哈莉，你可能没注意到自己看了他多长时间——从刚才到现在你连眼睛都没眨过。”他补充说。

哈莉看了看周围，没有人注意他们，斯内普的讲授部分已经告一段落了，其他人都在匆匆忙忙准备熬制汤剂——说起来，马尔福站在她前面，他怎么知道她看了斯内普多久？而且他居然又叫了她哈莉！

“叫我波特小姐，马尔福少爷。”哈莉冷淡地、用嘶哑的声音说——她的喉咙到现在还不怎么好使，眼睛里闪着“我和你无关”的光——“我想你该熬制你的汤剂了。”

“啊……是的，是的，波特小姐，当然，你有了新欢不是吗？那个油腻腻的教授，用他苍白的小脸、黑色的小眼睛迷住了你是吗？”马尔福说，嘴里不受控制地蹦出了不堪入耳的讽刺，不知怎地，他的内心在感到后悔的同时，又觉得有些痛快。

——从那个吻之后，她无视他已经够久了，他该让她知道……

只是每次看到那双冷淡的绿眸，他就什么都说不出来了——她太冷淡了，眼神总是无所谓地扫过所有人，偶尔露出一抹淡笑，那淡笑的深处埋藏着某种可怕的东西……

最近几天她的眼睛常常会在眼镜后面眯着，用审视的、置身事外的目光打量着一切，脸上带着轻蔑的微笑，她的眼神从不在他的身上多做一丝停留。

也不在别人身上停留。

用餐的时候，他一直在观察她，她脸上挂着微笑，跟韦斯莱兄弟一起，在红毛猴群中说笑，但他发现她的眼神是疏离的，她同样在观察着他们，她的每一个笑话都像是精心设计的，永远那么恰到好处。

看得出来所有韦斯莱都喜欢她。

如果她对所有人冷淡，那一切还是正常的——那么她现在看着斯内普看得目不转睛，那就一定是有问题了。

“我就是觉得他有魅力那又怎么样？马尔福？”哈莉被激怒了，“你就不能少管点闲事吗？”

马尔福看起来震惊极了，他有好几秒没能利用他的伶牙俐齿回嘴，他看了看斯内普——斯内普好像注意到他们的争执了，正慢慢地走过来。

他又看了看哈莉，像是不能理解到底发生了什么。

“……别再问我了，德拉科。”一句叹气似的话从哈莉嘴里流泻出来，马尔福的表情让她非常不舒服，他那是什么意思？他看起来就像，他刚才说的话更像是——

汤姆不是说他仅仅只会把她当做特别的吗？她是不是陷入了什么复杂的情况里？

“我……”她闭了闭眼睛，没有说下去。她现在整个人陷入到极其空虚的感觉中，她竟然感到自己的心里起了一阵对马尔福的愧疚——那可是马尔福啊！

她到底在想些什么？

马尔福盯着她的眼睛，忽然发现她的脖子上好像留有指甲的印记，那像是被掐出来的，她的身上到底发生了什么？而且她的眼睛里盛满了茫然无助，他还从没见过这么这么脆弱的哈莉。

“好吧，哈莉。”他有些苦涩地说，同时他点点头，斯内普刚好走到他们身边。

“马尔福先生，我想你来魔药课不是来聊天的，你是不是该跟帕金森小姐调换一下座位？”斯内普说。

“好的，斯内普教授。”马尔福再次点头，收拾好东西跟潘西换了个位置，他也不想待在那个令人窒息的地方了。

哈莉的视线又一次落在斯内普身上，但这一次她很快缩回了目光，因为她发现斯内普居然在正大光明地看着她，毫不畏缩地直盯着她的绿眼睛，完全没有了之前的躲闪。

——他一定是意识到不是有双绿眼睛的都是她的母亲，尤其是她，因为她是波特。

哈莉想着，躲开了斯内普的视线，同时在内心祈祷着他赶快离开，她低下头，往坩埚里加了些什么东西……

但是，缓慢却坚定的脚步声还是走过来了，有人立在她身边，看着她的坩埚。

“干得不错，波特小姐。”斯内普的声音响起，声音里充满了揶揄。

哈莉没有回答，也没有再看他，她甚至把身体扭向了另一边，避开他的注视。

“……不过我恐怕你记性不好，波特小姐，”他接着小声说，避免声音被前方的学生听到，“昨晚你还有禁闭，记得吗？四个小时，每天晚上，十天，我想你应该没有忘记吧？”

哈莉吃了一惊——他怎么会觉得在他快要掐死她的第二天她还会去他的办公室关禁闭？

“我害怕死亡，斯内普。”她咬着牙，喉咙不舒服极了，她不由得梗了一下，发现斯内普的目光滑到她的脖子上，“我想你没有记得，前天晚上你差点杀了我。”

“斯内普教授，波特小姐。”他纠正她无礼的用词，根本不接她的话，“我希望你今晚不要忘记，也许我们可以在你关禁闭的时候，慢慢研究你是怎么学会那么高深的魔咒的……”

他慢吞吞地，蓄意拖长了声音，以增加哈莉的紧张感，“摄神取念对吗？这个魔咒恐怕不是一个二年级的孩子能自学的，是谁在教你呢，哈莉？我猜邓布利多会对这个答案很感兴趣。”

“我不会告诉你的，斯内普。”哈莉说，她觉得在斯内普面前，自己不再像在对待小男生那么游刃有余了，“不过也许邓布利多有兴趣听一个美好的爱情故事，一个十几年后回忆起来就会浑身发抖的故事，美好、甜蜜，却是一个悲剧的结局。”

她故意挑衅他，如果他表现出愤怒，那就证明他还不够冷静，只要他的内心有那么一丝缝隙，她就有获胜的可能。

斯内普的眼神慢慢地从她身上滑过，哈莉用他所形容的波特式的倔强无畏地看着他，压抑住内心渐起的恐惧和身体的颤抖。

大概还要加上心脏的瑟缩。当他那能够冰冻一切的黑眼溜过她的全身，她感到身体快要麻痹了。

“你很有勇气，波特小姐。”斯内普慢吞吞地说，哈莉看出来了，他也在压抑着什么，他紧张的时候就会放慢语调，好让别人看不出他正在组织语言。

“当然，斯内普，我就像我的母亲一样富有勇气。”她试探地带出了她的母亲，进一步出击——不知道为什么，当斯内普表现出攻击性的时候，她的那些痛苦竟然也消失了，取而代之的是汤姆的箴言——

征服他，哈莉。

别让他查出来你从哪儿学的摄神取念，哈莉。

——所以拜托不要流露出那种软弱的情感了，哈莉祈祷着，如果他试着展现出痛苦，尤其是被她伤害的痛苦，如果他再次露出那种祈求的眼神，再次展现出深沉的哀伤，她很可能无法完成任务了……

很好，西弗勒斯·斯内普，展现你的愤怒，你的不屑，展现你那冰冷的内心，丑恶的嫉妒，你对波特家族的还有对我的——

“斯内普教授，”他再一次更正她，鼻子里呼着悠长的气，哈莉确信那就是愤怒，但他很快恢复了常态，“你也很鲁莽。不管你怎么说，我今晚八点要在我的办公室看到你——恕我提醒你，我的办公室就在这魔药教室旁边的地窖里，不要像昨天一样迷路了。”

迷路了？他是什么意思？哈莉的眼里流露出疑问，看向斯内普。

他露出一个阴险的笑容：“昨天我派了个女生去找你，结果她说，她在你的宿舍里等了很久，一直到熄灯的时候，你一直都还没回来，我很好奇，难道你是在去地窖的路上迷路了吗？还是说，你在跟一个特别的人，在一个特别的地方，学习一套特别的魔咒？对了，你的室友说你晚上非常安静，就好像——好像寝室里从没有你这个人一样，波特小姐，你身上的谜团真是太有意思了，当然我想当它们暴露在阳光下也许更有意思。”

“不！你不能……”哈莉震惊地发现，只有秘密还是秘密的时候才能被威胁，他的秘密不过是——喜欢一个女孩，这个女孩嫁给了别人而已，即使公开了也不会对他的声誉造成任何的破坏，而她的秘密，是永远不可以被公开的——

也许她真的只能寄希望于——

她难受地再次闭了闭眼睛，汤姆……汤姆简直就像魔鬼一样正确。

“我当然可以这么做，波特小姐。”斯内普以一种掌握了主动权的口气悠悠地说，“我可以。今晚我就能知道一切了，想到这个我就觉得也许我可以原谅你前天所做的一切了，因为邓布利多一定会把你赶出学校。我真是迫不及待想看到你离开霍格沃兹的那一幕——我会去送行的，在你提着手提箱灰溜溜地滚出校门的时候。”

他低声笑着，满意地感到哈莉全身都绷紧了。


	45. 冰冷与温暖

“……”哈莉没有说话，她从他的话语中敏锐地察觉到一件事——在过去，在她接触到汤姆之前她一定无法察觉，但现在她可以了，她似乎从汤姆教她的东西里迅速成长了，对男性本身、对他们话语中的弦外之音、对那些微妙变化的表情，她现在能感知到一些细节了——

斯内普并没有把她对他摄神取念的事情告诉邓布利多，其实只要他这么做就已经可以把她赶出学校，可是他却没有。这有两个可能，一是他想挖掘她更多的秘密，好掌握更多的证据，一口气告知邓布利多，以确保她一定会被赶出学校；二是他心里还是不愿意将她母亲的女儿，也就是她，哈莉波特真正赶出学校，虽然他嘴里咬牙切齿。

斯内普对前天发生的事非常介意——他的语气非常微妙，不知道是因为她对他摄神取念知道了他的秘密而愤怒，还是为了后来的那个……那个吻而介意，他看起来很像要把它忘掉，所以他在提到前天的时候住了嘴。

但是他想要她滚出霍格沃兹的想法是那么的坚定，她必须、必须想个办法来解决这一切，她要阻止他那疯狂的想法，回到女贞路德思礼家？不不，她不能回去，在魔法世界她如鱼得水，任何事情只需要一个魔咒就能解决，或者用她非凡的魅力解决，但在现实世界，在伦敦，在那个该死的麻瓜学校，她会回到从前，过回受人欺凌的生活，过回寄人篱下的生活，她不想……

她在大脑里拼命地回忆着汤姆的指点，汤姆现在是她唯一的救命稻草，她必须按照他所说的去做，所以她应该让斯内普认为——她喜欢他？

哈莉从深心处感到焦虑，在想到自己真的要去这么做的时候，她甚至感到胃部在翻涌，多么恶心——她对自己恶心得想吐——但与此同时，她更恶心地感知到自己的灵魂正骚动不安，她仿佛无法抑制地期待着什么，她发现她的内心在不断地重复着汤姆的话，这刺激得她头脑发热、双眼酸涩——

征服他、征服他、征服他！

如此天真而又赤裸，她的灵魂在黑色的迷雾里穿过、盘旋、壮大，她深吸了一口气，斯内普那隐隐约约的、香根草须后水的味道窜入她的鼻端。

男人真实的味道。

一瞬间，她又清醒了，仿佛有另一个自己漂浮起来，用另一双冷淡的眼睛置身事外地观察着她和斯内普。

哈莉想起刚才她内心的祈祷。她祈祷着斯内普不要软弱，她希望斯内普的态度能激起她的对抗心理而不是同情——一霎间，她仿佛明白了什么，她害怕斯内普，斯内普一样在害怕她。

他也在故意激怒她，他也想看到她的愤怒，这就是他现在可以直视她的原因，因为她展露出他所恨的她父亲——詹姆波特的形象，这样他就可以说服自己继续恨她了。

他一样不希望她的眼睛里出现她母亲的神情，那一定是怀着悲悯的温柔的样子，那一定会让他软弱，会令他忘记他对她的痛恨。

“……我会去的，斯内普。”在他的脚步即将离开的时候，哈莉小声说，感到斯内普怀疑的目光集中到自己的头顶时，她抬起了头，目光里充满了悲哀望向他，“我会的，我会的，我一定——”

她小声地做出了一连串的保证，她极力去想如果自己回到德思礼家后将会有的遭遇，想到自己日后灰色的人生，眼泪在她绿色的眼睛里打转，她确信斯内普看见了，因为他那冰冷的目光打着颤，几乎要退缩了，他几不可见地想要调转目光，但哈莉没有让眼泪掉下来——她坚强的母亲就绝不会这样做，她自己也不会，所以她把它们忍了回去，尽管它们叫嚣着要滴落在她灰暗的脸上。

说完她又一次在斯内普之前垂下了眼帘，转过身去调制她的魔药，魔药因她长时间没有照管闪出可怕的颜色和气味。也许还有救，哈莉想，敏锐地察觉到斯内普在她身边局促地站了一会儿，就默默地走开了。

她感到他的情绪不高，教室里一股阴沉的气氛，就像被黑暗渗透了一样，被只露出一张惨白的脸，浑身上下黑漆漆的斯内普渗透了。

前方和克拉布一起制作魔药的马尔福不停地望着这边，她有几次目光与他相对，他的目光里竟然闪动着担忧，她不知所措地转过脸，又发现正前方潘西·帕金森那愤恨的目光。

哈莉对她就没那么客气了，她给了潘西一个厌恶的白眼，专心制作起魔药来。

这节课就这样结束了，在最后的时刻，哈莉竟然一个人完成了魔药，就质量而言，应该还能达到合格。

斯内普没有来验收她的课堂作业，他随意在教室里走动着，给了斯莱特林一些分数之后就走了。

罗恩走到哈莉身边，替她收拾东西。

“谢谢你，罗恩。”哈莉向他道谢。

“对了，哈莉，赫敏就要出院了，你知道吗？”罗恩问，她有好久没有去探望赫敏了，她每天都那么忙——忙着训练魁地奇，等她训练完，医院的探视时间也结束了。

“什么时候，罗恩？”哈莉露出一个愧疚的微笑，一开始她还每天去探望赫敏，给她带作业，自从汤姆出现之后，这些都是罗恩代劳的，当然，这是她知道赫敏没有生命危险才这么做的。

“就在明天，我们一起去好吗？”罗恩问，“我只是不确定你有没有时间，最近你都很少在公共休息室出现了，除了吃饭和上课我都很少看见你了。”

“对不起，罗恩，我最近确实有一些忙。”哈莉虽然嘴里在说着对不起，心里也有些愧疚，但不知道为什么，听到罗恩的话，她感到内心十分温暖又平静——好久没有体会过这感觉了，这多少抚平了她内心的躁动不安。

“我会去的，明天吃完饭就去好吗？”她笑着，“我今天再做一次训练，明天我就休息一天。”

她的精神也已经到极限了——在面对斯内普这样的强敌的时候，更要打起十二倍的精神。

罗恩盯着她的脸，“哈莉，我好像很久没有看到你这样笑了。”他说。

“我每天都在笑，罗恩，”哈莉假装不满地说，其实她知道他说的是真的，有多久了？她没有发自内心地笑了。

“前几天你笑得像个马尔福。”罗恩指控着她，“尤其是面对珀西的时候，你的笑假得都要从脸上掉下来了！”

“你得知道那是珀西，”哈莉说，试图把话题带开，“你不得不承认有些人喜欢这种笑容。”——但是我对朋友不会这么做的。她默默地想，有时候需要带上面具，因为带上面具不容易受伤。

“我们赶紧去吃饭吧，吃完了我还要去训练呢，罗恩。”哈莉最后说，幸好罗恩并不十分敏感，他立刻同意了哈莉的建议。

哈莉在饭厅门口见到了奥利弗，罗恩冲他笑笑，一个人走向了韦斯莱丛林——晚饭和晚饭后的时间里，哈莉属于奥利弗和魁地奇。

“嗨，哈莉。”奥利弗轻快地说，“怎么样，你的禁闭结束了吗？”

前天她把禁闭的告诉了奥利弗，毕竟是斯内普，所以根本不需要解释为什么她会被关禁闭。

“还没有呢，奥利弗，”两人朝着饭桌走去，“我今晚还要去，所以可能训练要结束得早一些。”

“只要你还愿意训练就行，哈莉。”奥利弗说。

“明天赫敏要出院了，我得和罗恩去接她，所以明天我就不能去了——今天我想把之前的一些战术跟你再演练一次。”哈莉说。

“嗯。”奥利弗说，他深邃的目光看着她，哈莉觉得自己好像被什么包围住了——他的眼睛里似乎藏着一个什么秘密，等她想要看清的时候，他又偏过了脸。

两人吃完了饭，来到草地上，先做了一些准备活动，就开始在天空里飞跃、翱翔。

哈莉喜欢这风拂过脸颊的感觉，尽管一旦飞得快速起来，风就会像刀子一样割着她的脸颊，但她喜欢这种纵情飞舞的自由感。

她追踪着金色飞贼，奥利弗继续充当她的对手——一个小时后，奥利弗和她下降到草地上，喘着气坐着准备，还有一个小时就八点了，她必须在七点半赶回去，希望还来得及冲个澡。

哈莉一接触到草地就直接躺了下去，她是多么的疲惫，不是肉体上的，是精神上的——魁地奇训练让她多少舒服了点儿，但是内心的惶恐还是源源不断地从心头涌上来。

“哈莉？”奥利弗不确定地喊着她的名字，“你怎么了吗？”

他没有躺下来，可能是因为他想起了上次和她一起躺下的后果。

“我没什么，奥利弗。”她双手交叉枕在头下，看着湛蓝又带点黄昏的阴暗的天空在眼前铺开，“天空是多么美丽，奥利弗。”

奥利弗扬起脖子对着蓝天看了一会儿：“是的，而我们是天空里的鸟儿，当我们骑在扫帚上，我们自由地飞翔着，俯瞰着大地——你就是为飞翔而生的，哈莉。”

他拿起一边的扫帚：“起来吧，我们一起到上方去，我猜你没怎么好好从天空看看霍格沃兹。”

他从地上拉起哈莉，把她的扫帚递给她。

“我还真的不曾——”哈莉说，回忆里她的飞行总是和魁地奇有关，她从来没有试过单纯的飞行，不为了任何东西，不为了赢得比赛，不为了和谁争斗，仅仅只是骑在扫帚上上升，飞掠。

奥利弗微笑着，跨上了自己的扫帚，他拉住哈莉的左手：“准备好了吗，哈莉？”

哈莉有些期待地点头，她的脚离开了坚实的地面，风声呼啸而起，好像奏起了波涛的音乐，渐渐地这音乐变得巨大起来，她和奥利弗划破了天空，在夕阳的余辉里遨游，远离了人群的嘈杂，耳边只有风的声音，大地在她的眼前慢慢缩小，她看到湖水轻盈地温柔的搏动着，那水流迎着可爱的阳光，发出轻轻的声响——哈莉确定自己并没有真的听到，但耳边却真的像是在回荡着，回荡着湖水的声音，像在诉说这傍晚是多么的迷人。

她看到霍格沃兹远远地在云朵里，微风吹拂着每一个尖顶上的旗帜，像在散漫地亲吻着它们，它们半依着那些尖顶，不时地飘动着，上面的图案清晰可见。

“来。”奥利弗说着，拉住她的手向另一边飞去，她感觉自己真的像一只鸟，如此地轻盈自在、无拘无束，舒展着翅膀，飞到了霍格沃兹的上方，她能瞥见窗扉中那些景象，忙碌而又温馨，夕阳在他们的身上洒下斑驳的金点……

“他们能看见我们吗？”哈莉问。

“当然可以，”奥利弗说，“所以我们不要靠得太近。”

两人爬升了一会儿，稍微远离了霍格沃兹，悬停在半空中。

夕阳的余辉仍在闪烁，哈莉感到自己的视野从未像现在这么开阔，那色泽幽暗的林地、青藤缠绕的灯塔，是多么寂静又惬意，远处的山脉裸露着它暗红色的边缘，彩云映照着荡漾的湖水，湖边不知名的大树那柔软的枝条摇摆着，光与影子在树上戏耍、跳跃。

一种放松的感觉陡然自从哈莉的脉搏中升起。

她看向身边的奥利弗，他正全神贯注地将大自然的一切尽收眼底，他的唇边是神秘静谧的微笑，他正体会着万物的完美和谐与宁静，他也在看着他们的家——霍格沃兹，它是那么地富有活力。

奥利弗的生命里一定没有自我怀疑，他拥有那么强壮、热烈而骄傲的生命，他一定懂得何为自我欣赏，一定懂得欣赏他自己那生气勃勃，充满了激情、脉动以及能力的内心。

他的手正牵着她的，她能感受到他的手坚实有力，他手臂的姿态、腰部的弯曲、他那强健潇洒的英气，自然又完美，闪动着生命之光。

他是多么地健康，这个词在哈莉的心头跃动着，他是一个健康、强壮的男孩。

他从没有阴郁的一面——他回过头来，给了她一个无比温暖的微笑。

哈莉感到了窒息。

潮水从鼻端涌上来的感觉，她一眼扫过去时，目光停留在他的目光里。

黄昏在他们俩身边徘徊。

有那么一瞬间，哈莉顿悟到自己的生活相比于奥利弗而言是多么的病态——但她随即感到大脑一片混沌，她在眼角的余光里，看到一群晚归的乌鸦正振翅朝夕阳飞去……黑色的乌鸦，让她想起了那不得不完成的“任务”。

她感到自己魂魄飘荡起来，空虚、倦怠、阴郁的感觉袭向她的全身，没有慰藉，也得不到发泄。天空渐渐地暗淡下来，一如她那苍凉的内心，只有和奥利弗相连的那只手还是温暖的。


	46. 你爱她吗，斯内普？

“我们走吧。”伍德说。

哈莉默默地点头，两人从空中飞回草地，哈莉再一次躺下来休息。

“哈莉，最近你好像心情不是太好？”在休息的间隙，伍德问她。

哈莉不是太想在他面前承认这些，她现在完全没有精力去应对他的疑问：“我没有心情不好，伍德，刚才你没有看到我是怎么追击金色飞贼的吗？”

伍德笑了笑，点了点头：“是的，哈莉，你没有心情不好，只是有一点点的精神不集中，尤其是昨天，我觉得你应该没睡好——是为了魔药课的作业吗？还是斯内普对你提出了更苛刻的要求？”

哈莉震惊极了，她回想着究竟是哪里让伍德看出了她的疲惫，她几乎要拿出怀里的小圆镜来看看此刻的自己是不是哪里出纰漏了，当然那小圆镜是拉文德的，她一直就没有归还。

“也许是的，伍德。”她含含糊糊地回答伍德，坐起身来，“对了，伍德，你知道斯内普的情况吗——我是说，你在这呆了六年了，他有什么我们这些入校不久的学生不知道的情况吗？”

她想知道斯内普的私事——比如说有没有什么桃色新闻之类的，她想确定他在某个方面是新手还是老手，假如他是个老手，在她母亲之后也艳遇不断的话——虽然看起来确实不大像，但万一人不可貌相呢——那她必须要更加谨慎。

当然，就算他没有更多的爱情经历，作为一个三十多岁的教授，他经历的事情比她多得多了，而且他还有那么深沉的心思。

“唔……”伍德皱着眉头沉思起来，“好像没有听说什么，他就像你看到的那样，阴沉、不近人情，对我们格兰芬多有着病态的偏见。”

哈莉忍不住笑了，伍德对他的形容真是贴切，不过他可能理解错了她的话。

“不，伍德，我是问你他……有没有谈过恋爱？他一直都是单身吗？”

“当然了，哈莉。”伍德说，“从我进校门以来，就没听说过他跟哪个女性走近过——你看看他，也不像受女孩子欢迎的样子，我猜他这么多年一直都是独来独往的，从没结婚，从没恋爱，也没有孩子。”

“听起来挺惨的，”哈莉说，心头掠过一种奇怪的感觉，她并非真的那么同情斯内普，仅仅只是自我厌恶——现在她听到伍德这么说的时候，她发现自己居然有点想嘲笑斯内普。

“也许这是他的选择，哈莉。”伍德说，“我想我们不能随意去评判别人的生活，尽管他是讨厌的斯内普——没准他将他的生命奉献给了魔药学或者黑魔法防御学，他连头发都没有时间去洗……”

却有时间将胡子整理得干干净净，并且还细心地用上香根草须后水，哈莉在心里暗暗吐槽着，心思再一次转到了别的地方：伍德的话真是有趣，他是不是其实在说他自己为了魁地奇也愿意奉献一切？而且他不知道斯内普的心中并非只有魔法，他还想着她故去的母亲，永远得不到的爱恋——

香根草也许这味道也是过去的延续。

他在霍格沃兹过着没有她母亲的、但仍属于过去的生活。

如果真是这样，那一切就没那么难了。

“现在什么时候了？我想我该走了。”哈莉问，她该去迎接真正的挑战了。

“等一会儿，哈莉。昨天我和同学去了趟霍格莫德，我在笑话商店找到了一个不那么好笑的小东西——”伍德说，从衣服里面掏出了一个金黄色的东西，递给了哈莉，“送给你。”

哈莉看出那东西外表像一个绒毛鸭子，但是既然是从笑话商店里买来的，肯定充满了恶作剧，她谨慎地接过来，感受到绒毛软绵绵的触感：“谢谢你，伍德，这要怎么用？”

“用手捏它就行了，所以我说并不那么好笑……”伍德有些腼腆地说，甚至有几分尴尬。

哈莉又感到一阵深沉的温暖——也许这是他第一次送礼物给别人？她尝试着用手捏了一下，鸭子尖声叫了起来，“嘎嘎”声打破了傍晚的宁静，确实并不如韦斯莱兄弟的玩具那么有创意，但是那手感和声音奇异地抚平了她内心的躁动。

“不开心的时候就捏捏它，这能帮助你平静下来。”伍德说。

“谢谢你，伍德，我很喜欢这个。”哈莉说，没有把鸭子放进口袋，而是把它放在手中，用手指梳理着鸭子的绒毛。

“放松些，哈莉。”伍德放轻了语调，随意地抚了抚她的头发，手指爱怜地触过她的伤疤，抚平她有些微皱的眉头。

“我会的，伍德。”哈莉说不出任何违心的话语——一旦真的放松，她发现其实她根本什么都不想说，只想沉浸在夜风宁静的呼吸中。

伍德也没有说话，两人都享受着这美好沉默。

过了一会儿，时间到了，他们又站起来，聊着天，聊着魁地奇，聊着他们感兴趣的一切，回到了格兰芬多休息室。

哈莉没有在休息室里发现罗恩，他应该是去陪赫敏了，她送给伍德一个感激的微笑，回到了自己的宿舍。

拉文德和帕瓦蒂正在热烈地聊着天，看到哈莉进来，她们连忙闭上了嘴。

哈莉没有看她们一眼，沉静地来到自己的床边，把手里那个金黄色的灿烂的小鸭子放到了枕头上。

鸭子呆呆地坐在上面，看起来有点傻，哈莉盯着它那双发愣的双眼笑了，忍不住伸手去捏了一下。

鸭子的“嘎嘎”声在整个寝室里回荡着，哈莉跟着笑了两声，她发现自己笑得异常空洞，于是起身去去浴室冲澡。

拉文德和帕瓦蒂的视线针刺一般跟在她的屁股后面，她忽然想起了一件事，斯内普曾经提起过她们中的一个告诉了他她晚上可能不在宿舍的事——这两个人看起来是没有受到教训。

——要不要给她们一点厉害尝尝？

她拿起一瓶沐浴露，这是玫瑰混合着香蜂草的混合味道，她当时是在商店里随手拿的，没有注意到店员的介绍，现在回想起来，那店员说这不是成熟的玫瑰花香，而是带着涩味的清晨的玫瑰的味道，而香蜂草则柔和甜美，非常适合小女孩——很好，她母亲在斯内普脑海中留下的最深刻的印象，正是当她还是小女孩的时候，这样说来，她根本无需改变，只需做好一个小女孩该做的事。

而且——她不由得颓丧地想道，而且现在的斯内普还会是过去的斯内普吗？他不会注意到什么沐浴露的香味，也许她只是垂死挣扎。

她换上干净的巫师袍，施了让自己变得完美的那两个魔咒，从浴室里走出来，眸光在拉文德和帕瓦蒂身上打了一个转，看到那两人几乎要抱在一起了，不由得冷哼了一声——真是可笑，赫敏就要出院了，她们竟然还在相信那个谣言。

走到休息室，这里也还是老样子，除了一些男生偷偷抬起头看她之外，并没有什么人理她，伍德和罗恩都不在，于是她一个人离开了。

——本来她还来得及去请教一下汤姆，但今天与伍德的会面让她打消了这个念头，她头一次想自己面对，不管是以她自己的方式，还是以汤姆的方式。

她又重新变得坚定、冷酷了，因为其他的情感无济于事。

她必须要向自己的目标前进。

她坚定地迈向地窖，快接近门口的时候，她放慢了脚步——她首先取消了身上的“装扮一新”和“速速合身”，然后她掏出她的小圆镜——这就是她现在真实的模样。

并没有想象中那么憔悴，只是脸比以前瘦了一些，显得那双眼睛更加冷酷了，它们就像一汪深不见底的寒潭。用这幅表情去见斯内普那是不行的，她尝试着调动情绪，在眼睛里晕出伤感，这倒不难，这几天她的心情确实不愉快极了，又或者她早已在多日汤姆的锻炼中学会了演戏。

等到她确信自己已经装像了，才敲了敲门：“斯内普。”

她固执地喊着他的姓，并且坚决不改。

“进来，波特小姐。”斯内普维持着他那假惺惺的礼貌并再一次提醒她，“是斯内普教授。”

他比那天平静多了，大概因为已经发泄过怒火了。而且平静比愤怒更能让人集中精神。

哈莉呼了一口气，低着头走了进去——摄神取念必须对着眼睛使用，为了避免斯内普忽然发动，她只好这么做了。

门在她身后咔嚓一声关上了，她觉得自己被香根草的气味笼罩了——尽管那只是淡淡的，但那毕竟是斯内普的味道。

还有斯内普的掌控。

“坐在这里，波特小姐。”斯内普慢慢地说，指着一张雕花的破旧藤椅。

哈莉咬了咬嘴唇——大概他准备开始了，只要她一坐上去，目光对着他，他就会对她施展摄神取念。

她慢吞吞地走过去，坐在那张椅子上，感到胃部一阵痉挛。

“看着我，波特小姐。”斯内普坐在她的对面，几乎用诱哄一样的语气说着，“我说，现在看着我。”

奇特的仪式感涌上哈莉的心头——他为什么非得这样？这感觉古怪极了。

“你打算对我做些什么，教授？”哈莉问道，提醒他还是一名教授，这里还是霍格沃兹而不是他家里，“你要知道，假如你敢对我乱来的话——我是说你敢伤害我的话，这间办公室的魔法就会启动，很快邓布利多就会赶来。”

“真是伶牙俐齿，波特小姐，”斯内普再一次强调着，发出一连串的冷笑，“但是摄神取念不是什么伤害……它触及你的灵魂的时候可能你会有那么一点痛苦，但绝不至于触犯警报——就算触犯了那也没什么，正好你可以向邓布利多解释你身上的那些小秘密——现在给我抬起你的头——”

他伸出手，抓住了她的下颌并抬起它：“看着我。”

哈莉不可避免地抬起头，同时倔强地闭上了眼睛：“我不想和你对视，斯内普。那会让我想起我看到的那一幕——你和我的母亲，黑眸子和绿眼睛在草地上的温情对视，那让我感到恶心——你、斯内普，魔药课的教授，告诉我，你究竟是以什么心情看待我的母亲？”

下颌传来一阵刺痛，斯内普加大了他的手劲：“那与你无关，波特小姐，我警告你别逼我使用暴力——你该知道，你在任何方面都不是我的对手，还是老老实实地认输吧。”

“你爱她吗？”哈莉问，语气有些咄咄逼人，他越是不想提她的母亲，她越是要提，她要自己把握节奏，而不是跟随斯内普的话起舞，“你是不是爱着她，斯内普？”


	47. 非常不要命的哈莉·波特

“……”斯内普停顿了一会儿，他放开手，从他的椅子上起来，在办公室里小范围地踱着步，哈莉侧耳倾听着他的步伐，那声音一开始有些凌乱，过了一会儿就变得有规律起来，这大概也是他平复心情的方法，哈莉想，她说的话搅乱了斯内普的心，这么做显然是有效的。

“你一定爱着她。”哈莉断言道，“一直到现在还爱着她对吗？所以你不敢直视我的双眼，你怕从我的眼睛里看到她的影子，这令你难过极了对吗？”

“我真想用塞子塞住你的嘴，波特小姐，”斯内普终于停下了脚步，连声音里都带着烦躁，“不管你信不信，我会让你睁开眼睛的。”

“她很有魅力，斯内普。当时你们在探讨什么？你们那时候看起来真是美好极了——后来她为什么要离开你？”哈莉根本不管他在说些什么，自顾自地问着自己想问的问题，始终垂着眼帘，从未放松过警惕。

说真的，她还是不太敢把全部的希望寄托在斯内普对她母亲的爱上，她真的无法相信，一个像斯内普这样的人，会竭尽全力去爱一个人，会为了所谓的爱情不顾一切——像他这样的男人，应该是像是她从前在书里看到的某些男人那样，在内心深处保持着一段纯洁的爱情，然后做的尽是一些肮脏到极点的事儿，尽管他可能从不找人恋爱，但这不代表他——

总而言之，在不清楚她的母亲是不是真能给斯内普造成严重影响之前，她不能掉以轻心。

“听起来你想盘问我，波特小姐。”他又在她面前坐下来，“你以为你重提旧事，我就会放过你了，你希望我看在你母亲的面子上对吗？但你得知道，你所做的这一切只能让我想起我憎恶的詹姆波特，而不是你的母亲，虽然你长得跟她很像。但你的头发，你的神情，你的话语都在告诉我，你比起她来差得远了，你更像你那个自大又懦弱的父亲——这更让我觉得，赶走你真是势在必行，我连一秒都不想多看你一眼，而且如果不是有必要，我根本不想去你的大脑翻检你那乏善可陈的人生。”

“其实你只需要告诉邓布利多我对你使用了摄神取念就可以赶走我了，斯内普，”哈莉被他的话激怒了，他竟然以那么轻蔑的语气提到她的父亲！有那么一刹那，她几乎要冲动地去怒视他——在几个星期以前，她肯定会的，绝对会的，但是她现在不是以前的哈莉，她在汤姆的影响下学会了如何迅速冷静下来——斯内普就是希望你愤怒！和你希望他愤怒是一样的，她竭力劝告着自己，感到刚才胸膛里急速燃烧的怒火熄灭了不少，“你为什么不这么做呢？你应该很清楚地认识到这一点，根本不需要让我再到这里来一次——昨晚我没有来，你很失望吗，斯内普？我猜你在回味……”

“闭嘴，波特！”他的语调上扬，终于不再像之前那样平静淂毫无波澜了，他的手里忽然出现了魔杖，下一秒，一阵剧痛袭击了哈莉的手腕。

哈莉看向自己的两只手，那里没有任何的伤痕，却有一种被切割的感觉，像是有刀子在细细地、慢慢地地割着她的两只手，一开始只是皮肤，接着是血肉——是精神魔咒。

必须感谢汤姆的疼痛教育，虽然现在哈莉还是能感受到一阵阵钻心的疼，但这没什么了不起——当然，这对一个小女孩来说，还是非常可怕的，她真想不到斯内普竟然会对自己下这么重的手，可能她在某种层面上，说中了他的心思。

“我想现在你应该愿意抬起眼睛了，波特小姐。”斯内普说，哈莉注意到他的语音里又藏着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“你知道，我可以随时终结你的痛苦。”

“……我真嫉妒我的母亲。”哈莉握紧拳头抵御着痛感，她不能让斯内普察觉到她其实对这种程度的痛苦没什么太大的感觉，所以她从眼眶里再一次逼出了泪水，这一次她让它们顺着脸颊流下——“你绝不会这么对她的……”

“我想听的不是这些。”斯内普坚持说，“你要知道你的生命多么可悲，现在你应该为你自己做一件聪明的事儿，或者我可以退一步，你可以选择自己告诉我你是从哪里学来的摄神取念而不是我亲自去证实。”

“你不会相信我的——我也不相信你。”她的眼泪流下脸颊，感觉泪水刺痛了鼻子，在她脸上烙印出软弱的触感——但她没有做出擦拭眼泪的举动，她要让斯内普看到这些，更多的眼泪从她的下颌滴落，落在衣服上，很快濡湿了一大片。

“不要看我。”她希望斯内普看到，嘴里却倔强地这么说，并把头扭向一边。

“我当然不会看你，你这软弱的样子真让人恶心。”他说着，似乎在叹气，接着他挥了挥魔杖，哈莉手腕上的疼痛瞬间消失了。

她的两只手轮流摸着手腕，接着在椅子上把自己蜷缩起来，把头埋进膝盖，身体轻颤着，继续发出抽泣的呜呜声。

斯内普有一阵子没有说话。

“好了，别哭了。”他烦躁地说，语气里有点歇斯底里，接着他再一次站起身来，在房子里走来走去，好像在找什么东西。

过了一会儿，一块软软的东西落在哈莉的头上。

“快擦干净你软弱的眼泪，那让人恶心极了。”

让你心烦意乱对吗，斯内普，哈莉在心里说着，你连用词都不会了，那么会用语言伤害别人的人，从来不会重复骂人方式的人，此刻却接连吐出了两个“恶心”。

她从头上拿下那东西——是一块蓝格子的手帕，又一样斯内普式的东西。她把它放到鼻端嗅了嗅——

还是香根草的气味。

她感到斯内普的目光又落到她脸上，他皱起了眉头，似乎对她嗅闻他的手帕很不满，她继续垂着眼帘，极力抹去唇角漏出来的笑，并没有用手帕擦拭眼泪，反而将它叠起来，放进了自己的衣兜。

然后她伸出手擦拭着自己的脸颊，把泪水擦得干干净净，然后继续蜷缩在躺椅上，双手抱胸。

现在她能更清晰地感受到斯内普一直盯着她，他好像有些难以反应，他微微地张大了嘴，又慢慢合上了。

她可以非常地肯定，斯内普，她的魔药教授，她母亲的暗恋者，这个三十出头的教授，根本没有任何的恋爱经历，他完全不懂得如何应对一个对他有好感的人。

他的情感世界一片荒芜。

也许这也是母亲不选择他的原因，一个人不懂得爱，自然就无法表达爱——

“也许你不能了解，波特小姐。”在一阵令人难堪的沉默之后，斯内普终于开口了，“你不知道你所使用的摄神取念是一种什么性质的魔法——你难道不觉得，教你的那个人非常可疑？他极有可能想利用你大难不死的女孩的身份，想要把你带偏你的道路。”

“你能把魔杖放下吗，教授？”哈莉问道，称呼他为“教授”表示了她的让步，“我不习惯被人用魔杖指着问话。而且——你应该知道我的摄神取念只是非常初级的，如果我告诉你我真的是在禁/书区——”

“别试图欺骗我，波特小姐。你不懂我曾经经历过什么。”斯内普的声音再次转回冷静，“你不知道我能一眼就看出你在想什么，你想着如何欺骗我，好让我放弃追问。我说过，那是绝不可能的。”

“那我可以确认一件事吗？教授，我希望你能告诉我你真实的想法，一旦我确认了，我会告诉你一切。”

“什么事？”

“我想知道，你是真的希望我离开这所学校吗？”哈莉问。

“是的，我希望你能离开。”斯内普毫不犹豫地答道。

“是因为不想看到和我母亲一样的脸，还是因为你嫉恨我的父亲？”哈莉紧追不舍，她真的非常想知道这些问题的答案，“或者是两者都有？”

“我拒绝回答这个问题。”斯内普说，“不过你有一条说得对，只要把你的事我报告给邓布利多，你就完了，我根本不需要在这里跟你——”

说到最后，他的语气又一次微妙地上扬，仿佛怒气又开始不可抑制了，他转过身，看起来就要去校长室了。

“可是我不想走，我不想离开这里，你知道我在女贞路，在我姨父姨妈那里，我过得是什么日子吗？”哈莉的语气也好不到哪里去，她从椅子上跳下来，抓住斯内普的披风，“你不能仅仅因为我犯了一个小错……”

“一个小错？”斯内普愤怒地吼着，将她推开，那使她几乎跌倒在地上，“你用了一个六年级的学生都无法正确掌握的摄神取念！你偷窥了我的生活！你还——你简直就是一个小怪物！”

他没注意到就在他们两个都愤怒的这一刻，两个人的眼睛再一次对上了，各自冒着愤怒的火花，沉浸在不能完全互相理解的狂怒里——哈莉忘了汤姆的嘱咐，愤恨斯内普为什么这么咄咄逼人；斯内普则忘了之前自己的目的，气愤着她犯了大错还这样轻描淡写。

“我还吻了你是吗？”在愤怒的驱使下，哈莉接下他的话，“我不明白我为什么不能？我不能——不能喜欢你吗？”


	48. 没有恋爱经验的斯内普教授

老天——她真的说出来了。

说出来之后，她用手捂住了自己的脸——羞愧、强烈的罪恶感涌上了她的心头，她不敢面对斯内普，不敢去看他的表情，同时她听到自己的心脏在剧烈跳动的声音，喉头窜出一声紧张的喘息。

斯内普一定也恶心坏了——天呐——她一想到这个就两腿发软，脸颊发烫，恨不得立刻逃出去——对，她可以转身就逃，管他是不是会在背后给她一个什么咒呢——

“如果没什么事，那我……”

“你在胡说些什么，波特？”

两个声音同时响起，哈莉发现斯内普可能是太震惊了，他直呼了她的姓。

“我只是在说，我——”哈莉尝试着再来一次，但是不行，她再也说不出那样的话了，刚才那样的冲动冒失的她忽然消失了。

“我、我非常努力了，教授。”哈莉接着说，在脑子里搜寻着可以说服他的一切方法，“在、在你去年救过我之后，我知道是我误解了你，我知道你其实并不想让我死——所以我今年……今年我把二年级的课本早就背熟了，我还每天去图书馆借了很多魔药的书籍，我把它们也都背下来了，分别是《魔药进阶——魔药制作全技巧》、《你的魔药老师》、《魔药宝库》，对了，还有一本《经典魔药一百种》——”

“都是垃圾……”在哈莉说话的间隙，斯内普这么嘟囔着，但他没阻止哈莉继续说下去。

“——我每节课都在竭尽全力，想要得到教授的夸奖，可是你从来都不看我，哪怕在赫敏住院了之后，我一个人做出了那些课堂作业，你也从来不给我打分，甚至不走到我的身边来……所以、所以我……”

“我制造了个机会和你独处——我、我想知道你为什么从来不看我，你为什么对我这么冷淡，还总是冷嘲热讽，我在想你是不是在恨我——”哈莉接着紧张地说，她无法自控地打着颤、结巴着，她的紧张不是来源于爱，而是来源于一次性说谎太多，并且担心对方不相信，“所以我对你用了那个——相信我，我比你还要后悔，教授……我不想知道你是因为我的母亲才——”

她面容悲伤地摇着头，“但我不后悔吻了你。”

像一击重击，这句话似乎让斯内普坐立不安了。

“听着，波特小姐，”他说，他把“波特”的音发得很重，似乎在提醒着他自己，“就算是出于——我不管它出于什么，这都是不对的。”

“我知道……”她嗫嚅着，“为了这个我已经付出了很大的代价——其中包括我不能向你透露的关于摄神取念的那一部分——我发誓，总有一天我会告诉你真相，但真的不是现在……能……能不能……”

她的声音越来越低，像是知道斯内普不可能这么轻易答应她一样，“当然，如果你……不愿意……”

“我只是希望你确信自己是安全的——并且确信霍格沃兹还是安全的，波特小姐。”斯内普放缓了语气，用着一种哄孩子的口吻说，不过哈莉相信他没怎么好好哄过孩子，他的语气其实还是那么生硬，只是比刚才的愤怒或者冰冷稍微好一点。

“……我、我还有一件事想问教授——”哈莉说，渴求地看向斯内普——斯内普居然真的移开了眼睛，他的眼神游移着，像是怕接触她炽热的目光。

“很晚了，波特小姐，”他说，“我想我们可以开始你的禁闭了。”

“那天我吻你的前几秒，你没有躲开，我是不是可以猜测，那就是你对我也——是否有那么一点点意识到我不是……我的……母亲？”哈莉用更炽热的眼神看着他，迫使他几乎转过身去。

“够了，波特小姐。你在挑战我的底线——你不至于以为我真的会相信你所说的一切吧？”他说，又不着痕迹地叹了口气，显然地，哈莉令他不知所措。他虽然并不相信她，但却一筹莫展。

再次施放那个精神魔咒把她弄哭，然后又去蹩脚地安慰她？

斯内普惊恐地放弃了这个想法。

“前天我吻你的时候，我就已经在挑战底线了，斯内普教授。”哈莉特地把“教授”这个单词重重地吐出来，仿佛那是一枚小型炸弹，“但是你并不喜欢这个，我知道的，教授——我、我向你发誓，再也不会有了，我不会再去尝试这个了，我被你吸引那是我自己的事……我、我会努力克制自己的。”

她话语里带着哭腔，但并没有眼泪从她的眼里流出来，尽管她还红着眼眶，但真的，此刻没有眼泪了，演技不见了，所以她也没有看向斯内普。

“我们可以开始禁闭了吗？教授。”最后哈莉说，她收敛了脸上所有的表情，让它们就像斯内普的心情一样，躲在苍白的脸后面，用冷漠、面无表情来抵御外界的冲击。

“好的，你去切……”斯内普说，随即又叹了一口气，不能再去切什么了，“我的书架上有几本魔药书，去拿一本来看吧。看到十二点，你就自己回去。”

“好的，教授。”哈莉点了点头，现在室内的气氛终于沉静起来了，这确实是一个读书的好时候——也许吧，也许在暴风雨之后，读书是很好的选择。

她走到书柜旁，审视着里面放着的书籍，它们没有她之前背的那些书那么花哨，但是看名字都非常实用，她按照自己的程度选了最下面的一本，有些厚还有些旧，她把它抽了出来看了几页，然后一边看着，一边慢慢地走到刚才那个藤椅那里，坐着看了起来。

书里密密麻麻都是笔记——各种各样的，关键的地方全部都被标明了，有些错漏也都被订正了，尽管这对斯内普来说，只是一本入门书籍。她不禁想到，也许这是斯内普在她这么大的时候用过的书，这些字迹就是那个时候写下的，想到这里，她不由得转过脸去，看向斯内普。

她看到斯内普走到他自己的办公桌前坐下，似乎忘记了他的初衷——哈莉当然知道那不可能，但是起码今天暂时逃过了一劫——他打开一本非常大又非常厚的书，拿出一只羽毛笔，不时地往上面添添改改。

他垂下了头——头发像帘子一样遮住了他两边的脸颊，仅仅只是露出一个鼻子，当他翻阅书页的时候，头发从他的脸上滑下来，露出了苍白的脸，他皱着眉头思考着什么的样子有种让人惊异的纯洁，他是那么的专注、入迷，偶尔会摇头露出一个轻蔑的笑容，接着用羽毛笔划去什么，又添上一些什么；而有时他会会心的微笑着，似乎作者的什么见解得到了他的赞赏。

——他把她完全忘到一边了，好像一拿到书，他就完全沉浸其中，其他的事情全都不存在了似的。

她被他那偶尔露出的微笑搅得脑子有些混乱——一个永远冷淡的人忽然露出了亲切的笑容，尽管那不是对她露出的，都叫人猝不及防、心神不宁，叫人想要再多看一会儿他的微笑，甚至想跟着一起微笑。

哈莉强迫自己低下头，看向手里的魔药书——起码你在魔药上要得优秀，她记得汤姆是这么说的，这样斯内普才会相信你，快点开始吧，别让他发现你在观察她！她告诫着自己，强行将注意力集中的书上。

这本书确实非常有意思，当她沉下心来之后，她发现在斯内普的修补之下，这真是一本难得的好书，真能让人不自觉地沉浸其中——多可笑，她从前还以为赫敏那么喜欢看书是不是不懂得生活的乐趣，不过刚才斯内普看书的神情比赫敏悠闲一些，赫敏看书的样子大概就像她和罗恩吃饭的样子吧——狼吞虎咽，就像下一顿没得吃似的，而斯内普竟有一种优雅的美感——

老天，她真是会挖掘男性的优点，连油腻腻的斯内普教授她都能看出优雅了。

她摇了摇头，忽然一阵奇异的感觉攫住了她——她感到斯内普好像抬起了头，正在看她，她赶紧专心看向书中的文字。

斯内普的阅读刚好告一段落，他看完了一章之后，总算感到心情平复了一些，他回想着最近几天发生的事，一丝叹息又徘徊在唇齿间，最后他把它们咽了回去，他不想细细分析自己的脑子里此刻在想着什么，也许他需要一段时间来消化——不不不，不是消化，仅仅只是需要理清一下——那个波特现在正在看书，她居然真的一直就在看着书，没有再说任何令人心乱的话了，也不像从前那么坐不住了，如此地乖巧，就像一株沉静的水仙。

他看到她兴奋的脸——那是因为她在获取知识的时候产生了幸福感，他原本以为任何波特都是无法体会到这一点的，他看到她的手指抚过那些字，那些铅字，还有那些他手写的笔记，她是那么小心翼翼又充满敬畏和喜爱，他看到她无意中伸出右手，想要抓住什么，但抓了个空，他看到她从书本上抬起来头，仿佛有些疑惑——

他知道，他当然理解她的举动，她是想拿起羽毛笔做个笔记，她想把书中最好的部分抄录下来，她甚至入迷到忘了自己在哪。

这一点。这一点。这一点！

“你可以晚上带回去看，波特小姐。”在还没来得及意识到这意味着什么的时候，斯内普已经说出了口。

狂喜在哈莉的脸上闪现，“谢谢你，教授。”她给了他一个感激的眼神，但斯内普很快又低下头去，重新开始看他自己的书。

一个晚上就这样平静地度过了，哈莉最后收起了书本，再一次跟斯内普道了谢，离开了。

她回到自己的宿舍，那里传来拉文德和帕瓦蒂细细的鼾声——一股强烈的怒意从哈莉的内心升起，为什么这些人可以这样毫不在意地酣睡，当她在为了这个世界努力的时候？

她们出卖了她，对斯内普出卖了她！


	49. 赫敏归来

她伸手从袖子里拔出了魔杖，愤恨地指向拉文德的床帘——只要一个痛心疾首，就能让她们——

等等，还是赶紧把今天的事汇报给汤姆吧——她们的事以后再说。

她咬着牙，掀开床帘，把魔杖塞进了枕头底下，枕头上的那金黄小鸭子一阵晃动，看着它，她的嘴边又露出了微笑，但几时克制住了要捏它一把的冲动。

——她不是小孩子了。不能再有这样幼稚的举动了。

“汤姆，我回来了。”她拿出日记本写道，“他没有对我用摄神取念。”

【我就知道你会成功的，哈莉。】汤姆说，【我早说过你有天赋，而且有决心，我真是越来越喜欢你了。】

“需要我仔细说明事情的经过吗？我猜也许我那里有疏漏。”哈莉写道，也许汤姆可以告诉她哪里还需要改进。

【不用了，哈莉。】日记说，【你可以在斯内普这样的强敌面前全身而退，已经足以说明你的厉害之处了，不过我猜他应该没有多少恋爱经历，你所试探的这三位男士，全都是没有恋爱经历的新手——我想这始终是一个缺憾，如果日后你遇见了真正成熟的恋爱高手，我真希望他是你的朋友而不是敌人。】

“又被你说中了，汤姆，你真是强大得可怕。”哈莉写道，和斯内普的对峙令她疲惫万分，“他确实是——”

【够了，哈莉。不要再进行下去了——你已经知道了什么是男人，这已经完全足够了，休息一阵吧——我们一起去修炼第三个魔咒，我想过几天，我就能教你第四个，最厉害的哪一个——】日记善解人意地说着。哈莉随手翻开了搁在枕头边上的那本《看不出外伤的攻击性魔咒》，翻到最后一页，上面写着四个大字：

“钻心剜骨”。

哈莉觉得这四个字好像在哪里见到过，不过学习这类魔咒总是让人快乐的，她抱起日记本，前往空教室。

第二天下午她和罗恩一起去接赫敏出院，她的胡须没有了，尾巴没有了，浑身的猫毛也没有了，不过哈莉没有告诉她日记的事，她希望能有点隐私，不过她猜以后在训练魁地奇之后，她是不能把所有时间都给汤姆了，晚上也得等赫敏睡觉之后才能出去，这让她觉得有点麻烦。

——要是她独往独来就好了，也许朋友就是累赘。

这念头令哈莉感到恐慌，她压制住自己这个疯狂的想法。

“幸好现在那个继承人已经没有继续行动了，”罗恩说，“攻击事件都消失了，现在你可以跟哈莉一起在格兰芬多休息室里做你们的作业了。”

赫敏惊奇地看着他，接着她问哈莉：“我听罗恩说你一直在做魔药课的作业？”

哈莉点点头：“你知道的，斯内普一直要我魔药得O，我还得训练魁地奇，真是忙得要命——你不知道那些鬼东西有多么难背！”

“我觉得还好——唔，但你还有闲工夫对付你的蓬头，哈莉。”赫敏说，“其实在医院我就想问你了，你有没有觉得你变了很多？”

“这只是个小魔咒，别大惊小怪的，赫敏，这花不了我多少时间。”哈莉解释说，感到内心涌上了一种倦怠，她真是受够了解释一切，“我就是希望别人少关注我的蓬头才这么做的。”

“整理头发的魔咒？我好像在书中哪里见过——”赫敏皱着眉头，摸了摸自己乱蓬蓬的头发，“但看起来都不那么有效，你是从哪儿学来的，哈莉？”

“……我、我忘了，赫敏，不过如果你想学，我可以教你。”哈莉吞吞吐吐地说，对朋友撒谎确实不那么容易。

“没事的，哈莉，我还听罗恩说最近你的魔药水平突飞猛进了？也许我可以在这方面向你请教一番。”赫敏说，她的语气里含着一种微妙的东西，哈莉痛恨自己的敏锐，她看出来了，赫敏有那么一点儿嫉妒，因为她的魔药一直是第一，现在哈莉在她生病期间赶上来了，可能超过她了，所以她并不那么高兴。

“别担心，赫敏，那只是暂时的，我相信等你回到魔药课的教室，你就又是第一了——我愿意把我这段时间抄的笔记借给你。”哈莉说，“刚巧我八点以后要去斯内普那里关个禁闭，你可以趁这个机会把你落后的功课补起来。”

“禁闭？”赫敏吃惊极了，“我怎么没听罗恩说起过？”

“可能他沉浸在男生寝室的友情里——我也没在公共休息室里见到过他呢。对吧，罗恩？最近你都在忙些什么？”哈莉把话题顺利地扯到罗恩身上。

“没、没什么，”罗恩也变得吞吞吐吐起来。

好极了，现在三个人各有各的小秘密，哈莉想，也许这个所谓的三人组很快就要解散了，那也没什么，她压下内心的酸涩，不希望自己因为任何情感变得软弱，反正她有新朋友，汤姆，不是吗？与其拥有什么小秘密，她宁愿拥有一个无话不谈的虚幻朋友。

他们走到公共休息室里，格兰芬多们看到赫敏重新出现了，还是和哈莉一起出现的，都露出了奇特的表情，哈莉冲他们微笑着，眼神却还是一如既往地冷淡，她和赫敏一起去寝室，给她拿了自己各科的笔记，冲了个澡，换好衣服，把斯内普的书抱在胸前，跟赫敏道了别，准备动身去地窖。

“哈莉，等等！”赫敏说，抓住了哈莉的手腕，“小心些，你知道斯内普对你——”

哈莉的视线停留在赫敏抓住她的手上，不知道为什么，她忽然讨厌起这样的碰触，赫敏在关心她，她知道，但是那种被碰触的感觉非常不好，好像是一种束缚，好像一种说不清道不明的、她不是太想承担的东西将会降临在她的头上，而她非常确定，她不喜欢。

她不着痕迹地拿开赫敏的手，露出一个让她放心的笑：“斯内普不会把我怎么样的，教授的办公室里都有防御机制，我想这是你知道的。”

“可是斯内普会让你切一些你受不了的东西，还有挤脓疱、刷一晚上的坩埚等等——”赫敏说，看得出来她确实非常关心哈莉。

“没事的，赫敏。其他人不也熬过来了吗？再说我并不能不去，那会让我被开除的。”哈莉没有告诉赫敏自己并没有去做那些，她不想让赫敏知道斯内普对她有些不一样。

“我是说，去了那里不要再逞强了，你真有激怒斯内普的潜质，哈莉。”赫敏说，“别再惹怒他了。”

“好的，赫敏。”哈莉举步向外走去，走到门边又停下来，“好好复习，赫敏。”

她走出门去，来到地窖，没再取消任何魔咒——她确信斯内普不会再为难她了——她敲了敲门：

“斯内普教授。”

“进来。”

简短的开场白之后，哈莉走了进去，拿出抱在胸前的书。

“继续看书吧，波特小姐。”

“好的，斯内普教授。”

她抱着书坐在昨天那个藤椅上，注意到今天藤椅上多了一块软垫子，她看了一眼斯内普，但斯内普已经开始看他的书了。

一个小时后。

“休息一下吧，波特小姐。”斯内普提醒她。

哈莉抬起头来，眨了眨干涩的眼睛，放下书，轻轻地揉着脖子，一杯淡红色的魔药被斯内普用漂浮术放到她的面前，她犹豫着取下了它。

——这会是吐真剂吗？她猜测着，不敢贸然喝下去。

“有时候我觉得你真应该来斯莱特林，”斯内普淡漠的声音传来，“你真的很有我们学院的狡猾，这一点马尔福跟你比起来简直是不够看——更重要的是你还有我们学院的多疑，你面前的只是一杯普通的消除疲劳的药水，里面并没有吐真剂的成分。”

“如果你给我的是毒药，我反倒更愿意毫不犹豫地喝下去——这可能就是你认为的格兰芬多特质吧。”哈莉说，失笑于他那么精准地猜中了她的心思，她将杯子里的魔药一饮而尽，嘴里有些淡淡的甜味，味道真是不错，她回味着，然后斯内普又把杯子弄了回去。

两人休息了一会儿，又各自做起各自的事来，只是在阅读的间隙，他们总是会不自觉地观察起对方，用审视的目光，并且皱着各自的眉头。

晚上等她回到寝室，赫敏已经在床上睡着了——熄灯了，她不会亮如白昼的魔法，更不会空空如也的魔法，更别提延长时间了，但是哈莉可以。

意识到这一点，哈莉的唇角露出一个得意的笑容，赫敏，你是超不过我了，不管是魔药、魔咒还是黑魔法防御，你都不会是我的对手，而这一切正是魔法中最重要的。

她想着，回到床上，迎面又看见那只金光灿灿的鸭子，在黑暗中那微弱的光线里维持着痴傻的表情，有那么一瞬间，她的大脑里出现了空洞和断层。

——从里到外都健康的伍德。

太阳一样灿烂的伍德，有着青春期男孩高个儿和健美身材的伍德。

她的手机械地伸向《看不出外伤的攻击性魔咒》，抱起日记本，披上了隐形衣，走了出去。

她感觉双腿是那么地坚定，踏实——她要迈向有吸引力的、有手段的汤姆。


	50. 斯内普的魅力与里德尔的引诱

现在已经是二月了，太阳又开始微弱地照耀霍格沃茨了。在城堡里，人们的情绪变得乐观起来。自从贾斯廷尼克之后，没有再发生攻击事件。

庞弗雷夫人很高兴地报告说，曼德拉草变得喜怒无常和沉默寡言了，这就是说，它们正在迅速脱离童年时代，这意味着被石化的人很快就会被救回来了。

斯莱特林的继承人也许已经失去了勇气，哈莉心想。全校师生都提高了警惕，整天疑神疑鬼，这时候要打开密室，风险一定越来越大。也许那怪物——不管是什么怪物，现在已经安稳下来，准备再冬眠五十年。

吉德罗·洛哈特似乎认为是他阻止了这些进攻。一天，格兰芬多的学生排着队去上变形课时，哈莉无意中听见他对麦格教授说他迟早会抓住他，并且他将要采取行动鼓舞士气。

管他要做些什么——哈莉心想，她正跟赫敏、罗恩一起赶去赫敏生病后的第一堂魔药课。

一到教室，哈莉就往她平时去的角落走去，赫敏吃惊地问她：“哈莉，你为什么不坐到前面去？那里能更好地听教授讲课。”

“我不想让那些成绩太差的人干扰我，赫敏。”哈莉回答说，鼻子里哼出一声不屑，“坐在这里一样也能听到教授讲课——赫敏，你打算坐在哪儿？”

“当然是和你坐在一起了。”赫敏看了她一眼，奇怪她为什么还会问这样的问题。

“也许我们应该让罗恩和纳威坐到我们前面来，”哈莉说，她不想赫敏觉得她变了，“这样我们可以趁斯内普不注意的时候帮帮他们。”

“之前他们不是坐在你前面吗？”赫敏惊讶地问，“我不在的时候，你都跟谁一组？”

“我一个人一组。”哈莉不在意地耸耸肩，“这没什么大不了，我一个人可以完成二年级所有的药剂。”

“因为那个斯莱特林继承人的传闻吗？”赫敏问道，她拍了拍哈莉的肩膀，“没事的，都过去了，我猜他不会出现了。”

于是她们一起朝着最后的位置走去，准备起上课要用的东西。

一会儿马尔福四人组进来了，他挑选了另一个角落，尽可能地离哈莉远远地。接着斯内普进来了，他还是用那空洞的、黑魆魆地眼神扫视了一遍教室。

哈莉看着他开始上课，他还是那样慢吞吞地开口，不时地在知识点后面讽刺那些愚笨的学生。

他提问的时候赫敏在她的身边几乎伸断了手臂，他却还是点了斯莱特林的学生。

但哈莉现在看他的心情完全不一样了，他的知识点其实讲得又清楚又明白，赫敏在她举手的间隙里一个劲地记着笔记，可见斯内普在魔药知识方面——

等等，赫敏还认为洛哈特有魅力呢！

但是斯内普的声音很好听。慢慢地、带着嘶哑的声音里带着黑暗，多么富有吸引力的声音——他苍白的脸上毫无表情，但是她知道那是他逃避现实的面具，面具上那些微妙的细节、能暴露他内心世界的那些细微的表情——整个教室里也许只有她才能体会得到——哈莉带着莫名的骄傲，盯着他的脸。

面具真是有诱惑力的东西——那背后不曾显露出来的部分、那隐藏的部分更让人渴求，她的确了解了他的秘密，但那秘密只是表层，还有那么多深层次的东西等待着她去挖掘，一想到这个，哈莉兴奋地手指都在颤动了，她想起现在就放在她胸口的斯内普的书，那就像是斯内普秘密的一部分——

斯内普注意到哈莉那过于火热的目光。

尽管他根本没在看她，但她太赤裸裸了，她那双翠绿色的眼睛里似乎在熊熊燃烧着 ，她对他的兴趣那样毫无遮掩，那样的肆无忌惮——那火焰快要把他点着了，他感到一阵无可回避的燥热——在这阴冷的教室里，燃烧着那么多的坩埚，也许是有一点热，他感到自己讲课的声音里穿插着一些奇怪的抖音，也许他该让他们开始做课堂作业了？

他咳了两声，开始布置作业。

那两道火热的视线消失了——对此斯内普感到安心，他开始在教室里踱步——指点着斯莱特林，同时痛斥或者嘲讽着那些鲁莽的格兰芬多，心思却停留在教室的某个角落里。

还没走几步，他又感受了那两道视线。

有人在他巡视教室的时候再一次地把目光投射到他身上——这一次变本加厉了，他感觉到那两道目光好像真的点燃了他，他莫名地想到了她之前的话语——从没有人对他说过那些，那些话一直在他耳边回响，他控制着自己别去想它们，但在某些时刻，他却不自觉地把它们当做一种安慰……尽管他知道那不可信。

那肯定不可信。

完全不可信。

她是为了保全秘密在欺骗他！

一种灼热的疼痛在心头燃烧着，他感到一种无法抑制的愤怒和屈辱——你永远不可能得到——永远得不到你所渴求的东西，哪怕那是虚假的……

他猛地转过身，向哈莉望过去。

他看到哈莉和他目光相交的刹那剧烈地颤抖了一下，不小心将一块完整的姜碰到了坩埚里，就算是这时她目光中的痴迷也没有消散，然后她迅速地低下了头。

“对不起，赫敏。”他听到她小声说，然后她尝试着把姜块从坩埚里捞出来，可是姜块已经在高温里融化了，现在药剂呈现着诡异的紫红色。

赫敏叹了口气：“哈莉，看来你一个人根本无法完成，现在要怎么办？”她说，接着她把一根眉毛挑起来，“是斯内普教授太有魅力，让你分心了吗，哈莉？”

哈莉笑了起来，她有点尴尬，但很快她就调整好了表情，对着赫敏回挑了一下眉毛：“你不觉得斯内普教授真的很有魅力吗？”

“很有魅力的斯内普教授”走到了她们身边，盯着她们的坩埚看了一会儿。

赫敏忙着切甜草根补救，哈莉却有些手足无措，她竟然在斯内普走到她身边的时候手打着颤，就好像——就好像她真的在喜欢他一样。

他皱着眉头站了好一会儿——哈莉几乎认为他要化作一尊雕像了，他再站一会儿，她也要化成雕像了。

“该放黑莓汁了，波特小姐，我真不知道你们在干什么，我们教室里最棒的两个学生？”斯内普冷嘲热讽的声音忽然响起，“而且你们的火太大了——”

她不由得抬头看了他一眼。

他的脸还是垮着的——一如既往、一如既往——这样让她很想再亲他一次，她想看到冰山的破裂、雪地上的鞋印、羽毛掠过的平静湖面——

“用心学习，波特小姐。我很看好你在魔药上的天赋——不过我希望你更专心一点。”他慢吞吞地说着，转身离开了。

“我会的，斯内普教授。”哈莉盯着他的背影——他看起来很消瘦，但身姿却很挺拔，当时他击败洛哈特的那一转身真是美妙极了——也许在他的黑袍底下，有一副不错的身材。

“我猜他希望你能把粘在他身上的眼睛撕下来，哈莉。”赫敏调侃地说，“去弄点黑莓汁来好吗？我已经把火弄小了点。”

“好吧好吧，”哈莉嘟哝着，“有个朋友真好，赫敏——你让我感到我是活着的。”

“你当然是活着的，”赫敏摇摇头说，手忙脚乱地往坩埚里扔东西，“你真的之前一个人完成了课堂作业？”

“你不在的时候我没人倚靠，只能一个人，赫敏。”哈莉看着她忙乱的动作，欣赏着她忙得要飞起来的蓬蓬头，“现在我只需要看着你做就行了。”

赫敏给了她一个充满爱意的眼神——白眼。

后来下课了，好像三人组的生活又恢复了。

那只是表面现象，哈莉知道，她现在的最爱不是赫敏，不是罗恩，不是任何别的人，而是汤姆——任何事如果她不报告给汤姆她几乎就无法行动了，虽然她可以为了证明自己，偶尔单独行动，但是行动的方向却是汤姆指引的。

她吃了饭、和伍德练了球——她喜欢看伍德脸上那无忧无虑的表情，却无法面对伍德那温柔的笑容；  
然后是斯内普的禁闭，尽管斯内普不再询问她，也不再提摄神取念的事，但她却因意识到自己那些卑劣的念头而羞愧，只能将心思全部都用在魔药书上。  
偶尔她还会在走廊上遇到马尔福三人，马尔福看向她的目光那么复杂，她感到这远不如之前两人互相攻击的时候来得自在；  
只有去空教室里学习魔咒才能令她感到自己还是活着的。

魔咒的力量越来越强大了，她的精神力量也越来越强大，这让她在学习魔咒的过程中建立了自信，她现在几乎瞧不上二年级的所有学生——甚至包括三年级的、四年级的——她磨炼着自己，她希望自己能成为霍格沃兹最强大的学生，有一天会成为这个校园里最强大的人。

——在邓布利多之后。最好是刚好排在邓布利多的后面，哈莉补充地想，她可没有自负到认为可以超过邓布利多，她对邓布利多的敬畏深深刻在心底，从入校的第一天起。

远期目标是超过斯内普，她想。

【你熬过了第三个魔咒“切肤之痛”，哈莉。】汤姆说，他的语气有些微妙，似乎对哈莉能这么快熬过这个魔咒感到吃惊，【一开始你很久没有醒过来，我很担心。我真的不希望你在自己身上尝试第四个魔咒——你只需要学习就好了，而且最好不要在这个学校用它，因为这是一个不可饶恕咒——你听说过什么叫做不可饶恕咒吗？】


	51. 汤姆·里德尔的挑唆

“钻心剜骨，”哈莉写道，她无法想象比“切肤之痛”更让人痛苦的魔咒，“我想起来了，它确实是一个不可饶恕魔咒，听说使用它的人都会被关进阿兹卡班。”

【是的——哪怕它是对你自己使用。你学了它也可能终身没有机会使用它，哈莉。】汤姆说，【所以我想也许你不想学它，我可以教给你一个有用的防护魔咒来抵挡一些伤害怎么样？你不能只会攻击性和治愈性的——再说，钻心剜骨非常难学，它比那个摄神取念还要难上一些。】

“不，汤姆，我想也许你能教我使用它而如何不被发现——”哈莉写道，她不喜欢汤姆觉得她不行，“但既然它被发明出来了，那肯定有它的用处。”

【这一点我赞同你，哈莉，】汤姆说，【哪怕是黑魔法，只要它被发明出来，就证明那是有用的——更何况即使是错，错的也不是魔法，而是巫师，是巫师在决定魔法向谁发射，就像刀子，你把它刺向好人，罪犯就是你，而不是刀子。】

哈莉正要赞同他，但是汤姆很快写下了另一行字：

【但是哈莉，黑魔法里有迷惑人心的地方，它会让你有种掌控世界的错觉，你要知道，魔法部不许人学习黑魔法是有理由的，因为大部分人都是那么地脆弱，那么地无知无识，他们非常容易受黑魔法的污染，或者说，是他们污染了魔法把它们变得黑暗了——所以，学习这些魔法的人必须要有坚强的心志，必须不被魔法中那极易被歪曲的部分影响，哈莉，你才二年级，我很害怕——】

“你害怕什么，汤姆？”哈莉急切地写道，难道他觉得她是那种不坚定的人吗？难道他还没有看出来她和他一样坚强？

【我害怕我有一天会离开你，哈莉。】汤姆的语气中透露着一丝苦恼，【最近我感到有些心力交瘁，我害怕自己会过早地面对一本日记该有的宿命——如果有我在你身边，我可以消除你内心那些脆弱的部分，我可以在你彷徨的时候将你导向正途，可是……我们不能对抗自然法则。】

哈莉惊慌地看着汤姆的那些话，什么，他说他即将离开了？一本日记该有的归宿？它会烟消云散吗？

“不，汤姆，”她快速地写道，“你还很健康，你的纸张只是微微泛黄，你并没有——”

【我清楚我自己的情况，哈莉。】汤姆说，【也许我有法子让自己恢复生命，但我不能那么做——】

“什么法子，汤姆？”哈莉问道，“告诉我，汤姆，我不希望你离开——快告诉我吧，我愿意为你做任何事——”

【……】汤姆沉默了，【哈莉，我们先不说这个——我离死亡还有一段距离，我现在还不想谈论这个问题。】

死亡这个词令哈莉心惊肉跳，她从未想过日记本也会死亡，她惊恐地想到她的父母——那两个已经故去的人，这令她感觉不到归宿，也许汤姆给了她家人的感觉，她不能让他也……

“不不，汤姆，让我帮你，你帮了我这么多，我决不能眼睁睁地看着你——快告诉我那方法。”她飞速写道，“我向你发誓，我可以做到为你奉献一切。”

【我非常欣赏你，哈莉。】日记说，他无视了哈莉的那些奉献一切的傻话，【我甚至爱慕你——我们惊人的相似，你身上还有些我没有的东西。但我不能教你那个，在我确定我的生命足以支撑到你对它能掌握自如之前，我决不能教你不可饶恕魔咒。】

他吐出像交代遗言的话，这让哈莉不能忍受：“不，汤姆，为什么你不让我救你？”

【我说过，人不能对抗自然法则，也不能对抗魔法法则——你如果救我，你就会堕入黑暗的深渊，我并不想你那么做，哈莉。】日记说着，字面闪动着温情，【为什么我们不能好好享受剩余的时光呢？】

哈莉难以自抑地啜泣起来——如此的软弱是从没有过的，那不仅仅像失去了一个老朋友，她意识到就在这短短的几个星期里，她是多么的依赖他，现在她却要失去他了？

【现在不是很好吗，哈莉，】日记本上闪烁的字模糊了她的眼睛，【现在霍格沃兹里的人应该都开始喜欢你了，不喜欢你的人也在敬畏你——不像我，到最后还是有一个教授讨厌我，他对我所做的任何事都讨厌——他无视了我做的所有努力，哪怕我对学校有那么多的贡献——对了，哈莉，我知道这个人还活着，之前我不知道我会——离开你，所以没来得及警告你，但是现在我必须说了——在这个学校里，你要小心一个人。】

“谁？”哈莉问道，她擦了擦眼泪，以免它们掉到日记本上去加速它的死亡，不过能让汤姆提防的人年龄一定不小了。

【你还记得我那个贡献奖吗？】日记问，好像有些耿耿于怀，【其实在这个人的反对下，根本没有颁发给我——我一想他到现在还活着，而且受人尊敬，没有任何人知道他的那些事，我就忍不住——】

“那他一定是个虚伪的人，汤姆，你是我见过的最亲切的人。”哈莉写道，居然还有人不喜欢汤姆，那这个人一定是个——“他是谁？我想我们不能容忍这样的人还呆在霍格沃兹。我们应该揭穿他的假面具。”

【你不会的，哈莉，我猜你可能还很敬佩他。】日记不确定地说，【邓布利多现在是校长了吧。】

什么？居然是邓布利多？哈莉震惊地倒抽了一口凉气。

【你一定也很震惊，】日记说，【多么完美的伪装——现在真的是所有人都爱他，而我呢——我成了一个毫不知名的人，你一定没有在你的世界听说过我吧，哈莉。】

她确实没有，汤姆——这样优秀的巫师，十几岁就能自创魔法的巫师，如果他有正常的发展，他绝不可能籍籍无名，那么，难道邓布利多——那不可能！

【你的暑假在哪里度过的，哈莉？】日记看出她沉默背后的怀疑，【他有没有过问过你在离开霍格沃兹以后的生活？是的，未成年人不得在麻瓜世界使用魔法——当你回到你寄养的家庭之后，你发现他们仍能肆无忌惮地伤害你，而你却不能还手，如果你使用魔法还手了，就会被魔法部调查，并且从霍格沃兹开除；如果你用武力来抵御伤害，那只能招来更可怕的报复，甚至你想换个地方呆着，霍格沃兹还是会因为你离开了“指定地点”而开除你——最后你会悲哀地发现，除了艰难地熬过这几个月之外，你不能做任何事，而你很有可能会被那些暴力的麻瓜伤害致死……邓布利多为这些做过什么？他从来不关心我们的心灵是不是需要安慰……】

哈莉感到眼前发黑——她不得不承认，汤姆说的这一切都是对的，暑假也是她的梦魇，她相信汤姆遭遇的一切一定比她遭遇的可怕得多，只是，她不觉得那是邓布利多的错，这是魔法部的规定而不是邓布利多的……

“汤姆，你有没有想过，其实那不是邓布利多的错，魔法部一向都是这样不讲情理——”

【听着，哈莉，我并不是一个背后说人坏话的人，我只是想提醒你，小心邓布利多。】日记说，他看起来不想和哈莉产生争吵，【也许他没有告诉你他是怎么忽然从一个著名的只为自己利益奋斗的混蛋变成后来那副慈眉善目的样子的——在他父亲残暴虐杀了三个麻瓜并被关进了阿兹卡班之后？】

哈莉再一次震惊了，有那么一刹那她感觉自己灵魂好像起飞了——这不可能……

【好了，我知道你一下子接受不了这个——不过你得承认，你并不了解邓布利多，他的身上也满是秘密——我们来练习魔咒吧，忘掉那些不开心的事。】

但那是不可能的——哈莉什么也忘不了。

她整宿地睡不着——只要一闭上眼睛，不知道为什么，脑子里好像放电影一样，不停地闪现着不同的面孔——伍德、斯内普、马尔福、邓布利多、日记本上不停闪动的字迹、赫敏那带着些嫉妒的脸、罗恩低下的头……

她试图找出其中最重要的东西，然后把其他的都忘掉——

最后她不停练习着汤姆教给她的那些魔咒——那些切割咒、治愈咒、精神魔咒——最后，汤姆耐不住她的央求，把钻心剜骨教给了她，并告诉了她如何才能不被人发现……

她如饥似渴地学习着一切，一天睡不够三个小时，甚至在那三个小时里。她怀疑她只是闭上了眼睛而已，因为好像才一沾上枕头就醒了，就已经是第二天了，她不确定自己是不是真的睡过了。

一天，赫敏忽然神秘地把她拉到一边：“哈莉，有件事我想拜托你——你能请求弗雷德和乔治去霍格莫德村给我们带一点儿巧克力吗？另外，我想借你的隐身衣用用。”

“你要干什么，赫敏？为什么你不自己去请求弗雷德他们？”哈莉好奇地问，这个时候她想起自己还是个不到十三岁的小女孩，应该拥有一点好奇心，“你不告诉我，我可不会帮你的。”

“好吧——”赫敏忸怩地说，“我想做个巧克力玫瑰送给……洛哈特——我想我跟弗雷德他们没有你跟他们那么近……”

哈莉“啊”了一声：“什么，你喜欢那个绣花……”她咽下了几乎冲口而出的话，“洛哈特很帅，赫敏。”

“你刚刚不是想那么说的吧，哈莉。”赫敏不满地说，“不过你别光说我呀，你自己还不是喜欢那个地窖里的老蝙蝠。”


	52. 跟赫敏一起准备情人节礼物

“起码我刚才没把绣花枕头说完，赫敏，”哈莉说，这次她可全说出口了，“不过我可不敢肯定央求弗雷德和乔治的结果是什么，也许你要的是蜂蜜公爵的大块巧克力，他们却给你弄来笑话商店的逗趣巧克力，到时候万一把英俊的洛哈特吓得半死怎么办？”

“听起来你确实想帮我，哈莉，我想弗雷德和乔治可能不会对你恶作剧。”赫敏说，“不过既然我们都喜欢教授们，我想也许我们一起做——我们把坩埚、巧克力还有模子带到一个空教室去，到时候我们给洛哈特还有斯内普一人做一个怎么样？”

“你想拉我下水，赫敏。”哈莉竖起一根手指摇了摇，“我可不上你的当——什么巧克力玫瑰，我觉得斯内普这样的人不会喜欢这个。”

“那你可以熬点别的，或者给他送个贺卡什么的——”赫敏建议说，“总不能说情人节你打算什么表示都没有吧？你要是想熬点什么，我可以给你也做一个模子。”

“……好吧。”哈莉说，她知道自己其实无法真正拒绝赫敏，“我去试试看，能不能让弗雷德他们给我们带一些。”

又过了两天，吃完晚饭，哈莉从口袋掏出块巨大的巧克力交给赫敏：“给，弗雷德说他废了好大的劲儿才控制他自己没给我搞恶作剧。”

“那他问了是谁要这个巧克力吗？”赫敏小心翼翼地问。

“当然，他问我是不是打算送他我的巧克力头像——然后乔治说他也要，让我在头像上刻上名字免得混淆了，然后珀西说他也要，并且他还给我准备了情人节回礼——赫敏，为了你我奉献得太多了……”哈莉苦着脸，“现在我该怎么办？”

“没什么办法了，哈莉，现在你能做的只有跟我一块儿去做四个你的头像，给韦斯莱家三兄弟一人一个作为友谊的象征，再给斯内普教授一个作为——我记得你今天没有禁闭了。”赫敏同情地说，“不过谢谢你没出卖我。”

“因为刚好你是喜欢是洛哈特的傻瓜，而我刚好是你的朋友——我不想让任何外人知道你喜欢洛哈特，赫敏。”哈莉说，她在开赫敏玩笑的时候感到内心涌起了久违的快乐，但同时又觉得莫名的恐慌，仿佛自己不应该拥有这些快乐似的，“包括罗恩我都不想让他知道——太丢人了不是吗？”

“我相信我们都有独特的品味——在喜欢老教授这件事上，起码我们都承认年纪跟吸引力没有关系.”赫敏把手搭在她的肩膀上，好像跟哈莉结成了统一战线，“我们现在可以走了吗？去找个没人的地方熬巧克力？”

哈莉叹了口气——其实她有些犹豫——无法想象斯内普收到礼物的情形。

他会看都不看一眼就丢在一边吧，或者觉得这是无聊女生的小把戏——当然她更无法想象他把自己的巧克力头像吃掉的情形——一个深情款款的斯内普？吃她的脸？

哦——老天，还是不要吧，她也做一个巧克力玫瑰好了——哦不，四个。

她头疼极了。

为什么弗雷德和乔治也想要？他们一定是觉得这特别有趣吧。

“我要先去训练魁地奇，你先去做作业吧，天黑了我就回来。”哈莉说，幸好伍德没找她要巧克力。

天黑了，哈莉回到公共休息室，赫敏带着神秘的微笑，把她拉进了宿舍，还在那做作业的急需赫敏帮忙的罗恩焦急万分，问她们去干什么，赫敏笑而不答，和哈莉一起进去，很快就准备停当了。

到了空教室，赫敏施展了个闭目塞听，开始点起坩埚。

“清理一新了吗，坩埚？”哈莉问她，始终对这件事不是太热衷。

“当然了，哈莉，我就把它清理得干干净净，一点药味都没有。”赫敏说，忙着把那一大块巧克力放进去，然后盯着锅里，看它们慢慢融化，同时从口袋里掏出了五个模子。

“oh……”哈莉捂住了脸，有点无力地看着那五个模子——赫敏一个，哈莉四个，她拿起一个看看，惊讶地看到模子里倒扣着人脸的样子。

“我也想做玫瑰，赫敏。”哈莉垂死挣扎着，“能给我也做四个玫瑰吗？”

“我想不能，哈莉。”赫敏可惜地说着，“模子是用来做托子的，不能拿出来——你看，这里有个小珠子，轻轻一按，巧克力就能拿出来吃了，不然的话，手都要弄脏了……”

“你不是能用变形术吗？就不能再做几个玫瑰……”

“哈莉，这里没有材料——你干嘛不早说呢？”赫敏摇摇头，“现在就要倒模了，快把模子放好。”

哈莉手忙脚乱地放好了模子，看着赫敏把那些热乎乎的巧克力倒进模子，她们等了一会儿，它们终于都凝固了——整个过程中，哈莉一直都愁眉苦脸，她不停地抓着自己的头发，坐立不安。

“别抓了，哈莉。”赫敏白了她一眼，“你的头发都掉进巧克力上了！你不用维持你永远美好的形象吗？”

“用不着那么费心维护，我也是永远完美，赫敏。”哈莉自得地说，然后她调转魔杖，随意给自己施了个“装扮一新”，她就变得好像马上要去参加舞会一样。

“厉害的魔法，哈莉。”赫敏端起模子，把它们都装在盒子里，给了哈莉其中四个，“小心放好，别被体温融化了，二月十四号那天就可以送给你想送的人了，当然你最好再准备一张贺卡。”

“我能把它们扔了吗？”哈莉说，想起刚才她看到的那些巧克力人脸，“看起来真恶心，我就像忽然长出了几个褐色的僵尸脑袋。”

“哈莉！”赫敏把自己的巧克力玫瑰收好，“我们回去吧。”

她眼睛里闪着光，看起来高兴极了——而哈莉却感到十分沉重，片刻之前消失在脑海里的烦心事又重新回来了——去斯内普那里反而还轻松些，但是现在禁闭没有了。虽然她在斯内普那里借了本别的书来看，但是她更想和汤姆待在一起。

它说过——它也许很快就要消失了……

想到这一点，再看到赫敏脸上的笑容，她忽然想到——今天这件事跟她其实没有半点关系，她却给赫敏弄来了巧克力，因此欠了弗雷德和乔治一个人情，又不得不在这儿浪费时间熬制什么情人节礼物，她其实仅仅只是想和斯内普维持到这一步就可以了——

一个暗恋魔药课教授的小女孩，做出了点疯狂的事，现在教授因为她的暗恋，原谅她了，就这么简单，就到此为止，不好吗？

现在赫敏肯定要看着她把巧克力送出去——为了满足她“跟好友一样爱上了学校有魅力的教授”的幻想，她现在必须要送出去四个她的巧克力头像？

友情真令人感到沉重，她真不想在维护人际关系上花费这么多时间——

一会儿她们回到了寝室，她躺在床上，在赫敏睡觉之前她不敢启动空空如也的魔法，更别提用隐身衣偷跑出去了，她感到时光不停地向前飞逝，而她只能躺在那里，焦躁笼罩了她的心——等等，她可以背诵斯内普给她的书，她听到赫敏在那边喃喃自语，她一定也在背诵什么，但她怎么能让赫敏超过她？

尤其是魔药课。

哈莉小声地对着自己的脑袋施了个汤姆之前教她的记忆咒，书上的那些字好像争先恐后地钻入她的脑海，她快速地记住了它们，随后她把书向后翻去，全身心地投入到吸取知识当中去——

不一会儿，灯光熄灭了，她听到赫敏在跟她道晚安，她回了一句，宿舍沉浸在寂静中。

拉文德和帕瓦蒂自她回来仍然一言不发，哪怕赫敏现在已经活生生地在寝室里生活了好几天了，她们还是不敢当着哈莉的面说什么。

哈莉为不能找个机会教训她们而感到有些不甘心。

过了一会儿，她听见赫敏细细的鼾声，就再次从床上爬起来，像着了魔一样，要去会见汤姆——

昨晚他说过的话一直萦绕在她的耳边，她无法忘记——无法释怀。

“我来了，汤姆。”一来到那个空教室，她几乎是立刻施用了空空如也魔咒，然后是亮如白昼，她把隐身衣放好，几乎是立刻掏出了日记放在空课桌上，她没有浪费一秒钟，在坐在椅子上的同时，她在日记上写道：

“汤姆，我来了。”

【你好，哈莉。】不知道是不是哈莉的错觉，她感到今天他的字迹有点淡，就好像墨水里渗透了水一样，她不由得忧心地想起他昨晚说的话，他说他要——

“今天感觉怎么样，汤姆？”她写道，祈祷着他的状况不要恶化下去。

【我还好，哈莉，不要为我的事担心，该来的总是要来的，我会非常平静地接受它。】日记上的字迹缓缓地、飘忽地闪动着，仿佛它已经是个行将就木的老人，【哈莉，你必须要加强你的魔咒学习了，如果在我走之前你还不能控制它，那将是非常危险的。】


	53. 赫敏的关心

“不，汤姆，”哈莉写道，她的手颤抖着，心像躺在幽暗的湖底一样冰冷、难以呼吸，“也许你可以平静，但是我不能……”

她鼻头一阵酸涩，头部传来一阵阵痛。

【不要浪费时间了，哈莉，赶快试试你的“钻心剜骨”，我不希望你是一个这么多愁善感的人，你得知道，有那么多人等着你拯救，而我只是一个日记本，早在五十年前我就该……】日记说着，他的字迹更淡了，这次哈莉看得非常清楚，因为那颜色已经浅了一半，她几乎能闻到日记飘来的慢慢腐烂的气味，她惊恐不已，盯着它直到所有的字迹全部消失了。

“别浪费精力，汤姆，我听你的就是了——”她艰难地写道，站起身来正要继续练习，门外忽然传来了脚步声。

小心翼翼地、特地放轻了的脚步声。

哈莉顿时屏住了呼吸：谁？谁这么晚了还在这里？

有人靠近了这里，她在门口张望着，哈莉一眼就认出她来了：赫敏！

她这么晚到这里来做什么？难道——

哈莉胆战心惊地发现，赫敏一定是发现自己消失了，才出来找她的！

赫敏的嘴里小声地喊了一句“Hello？”手里的魔杖闪着微弱的光芒，她的荧光闪烁在哈莉的亮如白昼魔法下几乎失去了作用——但这只是在哈莉的眼中罢了，在赫敏的眼里，她看到的就是一间空教室。

只有几张破凳子和破桌子的空教室而已，什么也没有。

哈莉看到赫敏的眼中闪动着失望和困惑，她举着魔杖，转身离开了。

哈莉直到脚步声彻底消失了才松了一口气，但随即紧张起来：怎么办，赫敏发现她不见了，她必须找一个好一点的借口才能躲过她的追问——

她不可避免地再一次焦躁起来，这一次的感觉比之前强烈得多：为什么她非得要去交朋友？拉文德和帕瓦蒂就表现得非常好，除了偶尔打一些小报告之外，根本不敢过问她去了哪儿，更别说出来找了！

——赫敏出来找你是因为她关心你，哈莉心底里面一个小小的声音说道，你不能把所有的关心都当做是累赘。

——我可以，因为本来她就是累赘！她内心暴怒地吼着，谁要她多管闲事？她——赫敏，对极了，从她出现的第一天起，她就是个好管闲事的烦人精，所有人都讨厌她！

——为什么在这个时候，她的病偏偏好了？她为什么不再多住几天院呢？

她勉强控制住自己气得不停颤抖的双手，准备在日记本上写字，但是她惊讶地发现，日记本上她刚才的字迹竟然还在，根本没有消失！

她瞪着日记本，但日记上没有任何闪动一个字。它平静极了，教室里只剩下空洞的风声。

不，汤姆！

她内心大叫一声，再一次无法自控地颤抖起来，她感到胃部一阵绞痛，可怕的眩晕逐渐在眼前闪现，她难受地闭上了眼睛，一种温热的液体从眼角流下——

汤姆不可能会死！

无法忍受的痛苦袭击了她的心脏，那里好像要裂开了，她想要叫出声来，牙齿却咬住了嘴唇，那里渐渐也渗出了粘稠的东西，滴在了日记上，但她已经没有办法再继续维持平静了，她抓住了羽毛笔，把它甩倒一边，把墨水瓶推倒在地上，黑色的墨汁渗透进了地板，她掏出魔杖，蓝色的光芒从魔杖一端窜出，教室里一阵巨大的轰鸣响起，那道光打烂了教室里的一切，除了她面前的桌子。

——桌子上还摆着那本日记。

她终于抽泣起来，伸手探向那本日记。

就在她的目光接触到它的时候，她忽然发现，日记上闪动出了字迹。

【哈莉。】血色的字迹。

“汤姆！”哈莉满是泪水的脸庞上闪出狂喜与激动，“你还活着！”

【你的鲜血给了我力量……】汤姆犹豫地说，它的字迹还是没有恢复以前的浓度，【虽然只有一点点。所以我说过，我不能教给你让我重新活过来的方法……】

“你需要鲜血吗，汤姆？”哈莉问道，这根本难不倒她，就当是在麻瓜世界献血好了，“这没有什么，我练习魁地奇都会受伤呢！”

【不，哈莉，我并不是需要鲜血，我需要的是人的能量……】日记说，它的浓度又开始变淡了，【只要有人接触到我，我就能吸取他的能量，从而维持我的体力，但是，只有我确认了对方是坏人的时候我才会这么做，而哈莉，你的内心是多么善良，我绝不允许自己对你下手。】

“可那样的话你就快死了！”哈莉焦急地说，“我想你可以吸取一点，这是我自愿的，请你不要拒绝我，现在我的手就在这里。”

话音刚落，她感到自己的手指像被人抚摸了一下，她惊恐地四处张望了一番，却什么也没有发现，接着她才意识到那是汤姆，之后一阵微微的、针刺般的痛楚从和日记本接触的皮肤传来，她的手不由得抖动了一下，全身僵硬，感到身上的精气慢慢地从手上流失出去，身体慢慢地热了起来，意识也随之而去……

就在她以为自己要睡着的时候，这感觉忽然消失了，除了手上的麻痹感以及有些心慌之外，她没有发现其他的异状。

【还好吗，哈莉？】汤姆问道，【如果不是你的魔咒还没有完全掌握，我真的不想……我想不会有下次了。】他的话语看起来有些懊恼。

“别这么说，汤姆，”哈莉写道，她为能帮助汤姆而高兴。“是我自愿的，而且你是我最好的朋友，我当然要帮你了。”

【最好的朋友——哈莉，从没有人这么直接地对我说过这样的话，我想我能接受来自朋友的关爱，但是我必须要说，这是最后一次，哈莉。我现在还能维持三天，三天足够你学会钻心剜骨了，】日记十分强硬地说道，【我也不可能为了自己活着要了朋友的命。】

“命？”哈莉疑惑地问道。

【是的，这种事情多了到最后你会慢慢丧命的，哈莉。】日记说，【如果说仅仅只是吸取一点儿精力就能永远维持的话，我早就直接向你求助了。】

哈莉再一次惊慌起来：“那怎么办，汤姆？我真的不希望你消失——对了，对了！”她想起他刚才的话，他说过只要确定对方是坏人他就可以吸取了，霍格沃兹难道没有坏人吗？

“我想我可以救你，汤姆，”哈莉咬了咬牙，不管他会怎么说，她已经做出了决定，“我会找出几个坏人来给你吸取能量，这用不着让他们都死掉——这几天你好好休息一下，等着我吧。”

【哈莉，你得确保那确实他们是坏人。】汤姆犹豫了一会儿说，【你必须确定这一点，而且你不能给自己带来麻烦，不能让任何人发现是你把他们带出来的。】

“我会保持警惕的，汤姆，我不会让任何人发现——”哈莉说，她感到自己的心情变好了一点儿，惩恶的同时扬善，没有比这更美好的事了，“也许我真像斯内普教授说的那样，我确实有点斯莱特林的狡猾。”

【对了，还有你那个朋友，你要小心她，不要被她发现。】汤姆叮嘱道，【有时候最大的伤害就是来自于朋友的过分关心，有时候甚至是干涉，他们不懂得什么叫做保持距离。】

“我知道，汤姆，我现在就回去面对她。”哈莉深吸了一口气，“再见，等我找到一个坏人的时候我们再碰面吧。”

她合起日记本，用魔法将教室里那些被打得乱糟糟的东西都修复好了，再次给自己的脸施了个装扮一新，将自己的东西收拾好，披好隐身衣，昂首从教室里走了出去。

她现在背负着复活汤姆的责任，必须保证赫敏不来管她的闲事。

她回到公共休息室，看到赫敏坐在火炉前的沙发上，不知道在想些什么。

哈莉取下了隐身衣：“赫敏，你在这里干什么？”

赫敏的眼睛转到她这边：“哈莉，你才是，我刚才一直在找你，你在做什么我们不知道的事吗？”

“我不是非得每件事都跟你请示，赫敏。”哈莉毫不客气地说，“你去图书馆看书的时候也不见得次次都带着我和罗恩。”

“那是你们不愿意跟我一起去，哈莉。”赫敏非常吃惊地看着哈莉，她的脸上又露出受伤的神情，那让哈莉感到不舒服，同时又感到一阵厌烦。

“而且你们知道我确实在图书馆不是吗？”赫敏补充道。

“我不觉得我跟教授约会还得让你知道，赫敏。”哈莉不耐烦地说，“难道要我昭告全世界我在跟教授谈恋爱吗？”

希望她得到答案就赶紧闭嘴，哈莉想，只能让斯内普背锅了。

“什么？”赫敏张大了嘴巴，她的褐色眼球几乎要从眼眶里弹出来了，“是……是斯内普教授？你们……”她怀疑地看着哈莉，极度怀疑，她的怀疑就刻在她皱起的脑门的细纹上，“你才多大啊，哈莉！斯内普教授这是犯罪！我要去告诉邓布利多！”

“得了，赫敏，你想到哪儿去了？”哈莉头疼地说，她现在深刻地体会到为了一个谎话要编更多谎话的痛苦了，“其实他在给我补魔药课，不然你觉得我的魔药课怎么会学得这么好？”

“……补课？”赫敏的表情里又多出了一些渴望，“奥，那我想他不会肯给我补的。”

“当然了，赫敏。不过我只有补课才能维持跟你差不多的程度，”哈莉恭维地说，她走到赫敏身边，把她的手拉起来往寝室走去，“老实说我怀疑这样做的效率，就像你说的，看到英俊的教授们的脸总是会让你忘记他们在讲什么——我快困死了，咱们快点回去睡觉吧。”

她打了个货真价实的呵欠。

“英俊的教授们？”赫敏被她圈住脖子只好转过身去，“你是说洛哈特和斯内普——斯内普也能算进去吗？”

“还有别的英俊教授吗？”哈莉问，“或者你觉得弗立维教授也不错？”


	54. 不停下坠的哈莉·波特

赫敏发出一阵咯咯的笑声，随即捂住了嘴，她们已经到了寝室，还是把声音放小点比较合适。

哈莉带着微笑，看着赫敏躺在了床上，她十分和善地替赫敏拉上了床帘，接着她的笑容凝固了，她不知道她自己现在的表情有多么瘆人。

接着她将自己的东西收拾好，所有宝贵的东西都堆放在床上，她任何时候都没忘记给她的床来一个空空如也的魔咒，好让人看不到她的床上有什么。

现在她躺下来，右手边放着汤姆的日记，现在这就是她最宝贵的东西，她必须不顾一切拯救他——三天，只有三天时间了，去哪儿给他找一个坏人来？

如果在一个月以前，她首先想到的肯定是斯内普，但是那不可能，她不可能打得过一个教授；又或者是马尔福，但是马尔福最近并没有做什么了不起的坏事，甚至连一句泥巴种之类的坏话都没说过，她把她认识的人在脑海中过了一遍，但是真的，她一个坏人也搜索不到。

她烦躁地在床上翻动着身体，拼命地在脑海里搜寻着，但还是无济于事，最后她想干脆睡觉，等明天早餐的时候再看看能不能有什么进展，可是等她闭上眼睛，却发现自己的精神十分亢奋。

这也没什么好惊讶，尽管现在很可能已经十二点多了或者一点了，但她一点睡意也没有，整个人非常清醒，并且这么多天以来一直如此，甚至她睡觉的时间也越来越晚，就算有困意，稍微睡一小会儿，她又精神百倍了，她不知道这到底是好事还是坏事。

唯一值得庆幸的就是，她终于拥有更多的时间去做她必须要做的事。

不一定喜欢，但是一定要做的那些事，她一个骨碌转过身去，拿起斯内普给她的魔药书，又给自己施了个记忆魔咒，她喃喃地背诵着，记下那些复杂的知识，直到睡意袭来。

第二天早上非常早哈莉就醒了，她竖起耳朵，寝室里一片安静，只有几个少女轻微的、陷入深眠的呼吸声，连赫敏都还没有醒——她大概只睡了三个小时，那本魔药书还攥在在她手里，她马上把它放到眼前，又默默地诵读着，希望再过一两天就能跟斯内普换上更深奥的一本。

过了一会儿，她听到有人起来了，那毋庸置疑就是赫敏，于是她立刻把手里的书放下，钻出了床帘：

“嗨，赫敏，”她小声说，“一起去吃饭吧！”

多么正常的对话，她和赫敏又恢复了从前相处的模式，希望她真的别再多管闲事了。

来到饭厅，她们和罗恩会和了，三个人像从前一样开开玩笑——只是现在赫敏坐在哈莉的身边，弗雷德和乔治只好分别坐在了她们的两边，珀西和罗恩还是坐在哈莉的前后。

“这是怎么回事？”赫敏嚷嚷着，“我一直想问为什么我住院回来，就会陷入韦斯莱军团里？”

“因为哈莉需要特别保护，赫敏。”弗雷德说，“你难道不知道我和乔治现在是哈莉的血双子骑士吗？”

“血双子骑士……”赫敏嘟囔着，“我想这只有你们俩才会觉得这好笑吧。”

“我觉得这很不应该。”珀西插话说，“不过哈莉确实需要保护，我们不希望任何人妨碍她。”

“……”赫敏翻了个白眼，“你们真是够了，太无聊了。”

说完她就开始吃饭，这一切到目前为止也还是正常的，哈莉强迫自己陪着他们一起笑，罗恩却一直在一旁看着，他的眼神里有着莫名的紧张，他看着他的兄弟们，看着赫敏，一会儿眼光又转移到哈莉身上，但他一直没有说话。

到了半夜，哈莉从空教室里回来的时候，她惊讶地发现赫敏又一次坐在了休息室的沙发上。

她取下隐身衣，不确定地叫道：“赫敏？”

赫敏转过头来：“哈莉，过来陪我坐一会儿吧。”

哈莉走到她身边坐下：“怎么了，赫敏？你学习上出什么事儿了吗？”

“没有。”赫敏摇了摇头，褐色的眼睛看着哈莉的的眼睛，她的神色有点不可捉摸，“我昨天其实就想问你一件事，为什么斯内普肯给你补课？我是说，他不是一直很讨厌你，很讨厌我们格兰芬多吗？”

“你知道我们之前的特殊关系，”哈莉说，语气中带着一丝不耐，她没想到赫敏又再一次地问她这些事，她叹了口气，“我真不想在这个问题上纠缠下去，赫敏，你真的就这么想挖出我心底的那点小秘密吗？”

“但那不可能，”赫敏坚定地说，她抓住了哈莉的手，“你说过那只是你对斯内普的一厢情愿，无论如何他是一个教授，而且他并不喜欢你，他怎么可能会给你单独补课呢？”

“是的，被你说中了，赫敏。”哈莉恼火地说，“他确实不喜欢我，在补课的时候每隔十分钟他就会骂我一次，这样你满意了吗？你的洛哈特也未必对你有多青睐，你只是他那群傻乎乎的小粉丝中的一员——我说，你为什么非得这样？非得要——”

“既然他那么讨厌你，为什么还肯给你补课呢，哈莉？”赫敏打断了她的话，“你不觉得你话语中漏洞太多了吗？”

“你不觉得自己的闲事管得太多了吗？”哈莉接住她的话，任凭怒火占据她的胸膛，也许她还在发泄一直积压在她心头的巨大压力，“是的，是的，你是想知道斯内普是不得已给我补课的，你不想让他给我补，以免我超过你，这样会引发你胡思乱想，引发你那点可怜的嫉妒，是啊，你是那么聪明，你暑假就会背所有的课本，可那又怎么样？你能控制你的飞天扫把多久？承认吧，你并不是样样都行——就算是邓布利多让斯内普给我补课让我得O那又怎么样？你该知道，作为大难不死的女孩，我在这个学校属于特权阶级！”

其实话说到一半，她已经想起了汤姆的叮嘱，她勉强控制住了，到最后她其实是在给赫敏解释了，尽管那还是一个谎言，但是比较可信不是吗，哈莉想着，认为赫敏总该相信自己了。

“邓布利多让斯内普给你补课。”赫敏慢慢地说着，有一瞬间哈莉以为自己面对的不是赫敏，而是斯内普，赫敏的脸上依然没有什么表情，“听起来似乎真的是那么回事。”

“当然了，赫敏。”哈莉轻轻地呼出一口气，“邓布利多认为我的能力应该要配得上我的名声，所以……其实要不是为了能够亲近斯内普，我根本就不想去。”

“是的，”赫敏说，褐色的眼睛仍看着她，哈莉发现她的眼睛里好像瞬间失去了光彩，“说得好，哈莉。你属于特权阶级，所以邓布利多会让斯内普给你补课。”

她重复着哈莉的话，眼里慢慢出现了悲哀，一直抓住哈莉的手也松开了。

“好了，赫敏，我知道你一时难以接受，但我们是朋友，”哈莉放缓了语气，重新拉住她的手，“我会把斯内普借给我的书也借给你。”

赫敏慢慢地点头：“谢谢你，哈莉，你对我不错，但是——”

她的眼里忽然闪过一丝尖锐，哈莉正要思考她这眼神背后的意义，她开口了：

“但我刚才遇到斯内普了，哈莉。”她顿了顿，眼神在哈莉的脸上打转，“他说他没有给你补课。”

听到这句话，哈莉心里大吃一惊，但她及时控制住了面部表情，让它看起来只是微微惊愕：“什么？斯内普他凭什么这么说？”

——也许赫敏在试探她，一定是这样的，她怎么可能会遇到斯内普？就算遇到了，斯内普也不会告诉她补课的事。

“就凭因为我在外边闲逛被他抓住了并且他扣了格兰芬多五分，哈莉。——其实我是去找你的，我根本不相信你真的去找斯内普补习了。”赫敏说，她的眼里似乎闪动着关怀，但她不知道哈莉并不需要这个。

“所以你就跟踪我，我想你理解不了别人——当你觉得我在撒谎的时候，你应该知道我想隐藏的东西是你不应该知道，不应该去窥探的，但你却跟踪了我，就像昨天晚上你跟踪我一样，这就是你关怀别人的方式吗，赫敏？”哈莉咄咄逼人地问着，胸中再一次怒火熊熊，那种被人刺探的感觉又回来了，她觉得赫敏正在试探她的边界，而她一点儿也不想被人逾越。而且赫敏很有可能为了打探她的行踪对斯内普透露了什么，想到这里，她怀疑地盯着赫敏。

“所以那都是真的。”赫敏下了一个结论，她移开眼睛，“我知道你在想什么，你害怕我在斯内普面前泄露了你晚上偷溜出去的秘密！其实我什么也没有说，是斯内普讽刺我的时候问你在哪儿，我才知道你们根本没在一块儿——而且拉文德和帕瓦蒂早就告诉我从我住院以来你那些诡异的行踪——你到底去哪儿了哈莉？你到底有没有把我和罗恩当做你的朋友，你什么也不肯跟我们说……”

“够了，赫敏。”哈莉厌恶地说，她深深地皱起了眉头，“我们确实是朋友，但我们也是独自的个体，你敢你说你的脑袋里没有任何隐藏起来的东西吗？你敢肯定罗恩就是百分百敞开了自己吗？如果你自己也是这样，那你有什么资格要求我？”

“你的意思是你不会向我解释你晚出的目的。”赫敏看着她，眼神深沉得不像个十几岁的孩子，“我只是担心，担心你的安危，哈莉。”

“我的安危我会自己负责的。”哈莉绝情地说，“现在请你马上回去休息，我不想再回到那个寝室里去了——至少今晚不想。”

“如果你这样下去我会报告给邓布利多的，哈莉。”赫敏的脸色也变了，“我不能让你拿自己的生命去冒险，你根本不知道你自己变了多少，变得多可怕！也许你被你那完美的外表骗了，但我看得出来，你的眼神和上个学期大不一样了，哈莉，哈莉，让我帮你好吗？”

说到最后，她几乎是恳求了，她那么悲伤地看着哈莉，但哈莉丝毫不为所动。

“你看错了，赫敏。”她坚决地说，语气里不带一丝妥协，只有厌烦，她无比烦躁赫敏的这些所谓关心——真是太过头了不是吗？她只想干点她想干的事而已，并没有伤害到任何人，她仅仅是想有几个小时的空闲和汤姆呆在一起而已，现在汤姆正处在这么危险的时候，她需要人来——

哈莉睁大眼睛，不敢相信自己的心里居然闪现出击昏赫敏送给汤姆的念头，一瞬间她被自己的想法惊呆了，她不由自主地站了起来，两条腿差点把她自己绊倒。

“怎么了哈莉？”赫敏焦急地问，她也站起身来，想要扶住哈莉。

“别碰我！”哈莉尖声叫道，同时前进了好几步，躲开了她的碰触，赫敏的手停在半空中，满脸的迷茫，看到哈莉的眼中闪动着震惊、愤恨还有无助。

但瞬间哈莉就恢复了正常，她的脸又重新堆起假笑，这和马尔福的假笑不同，她的假笑看起来是那么礼貌、疏离，好像一层面具带在她的脸上，但那面具是那么服帖，并不会让人产生不愉快的感觉，反而会觉得魅力十足——可是赫敏见过她最真实的一面，现在看到哈莉变成了这样，她的内心是多么地难过！

“别碰我。”哈莉礼貌地重复着。她在掩盖着破碎的内心，那连自己都无法面对的念头，她觉得自己好像在早晨黑暗的浓雾之中，看不见眼前的道路，所以她在说完这一句话中，重新披上了隐身衣。“别再跟来了，赫敏。我不确定我接下来会对你做什么，假如你继续跟踪我的话。”

说完她就转身从休息室里走出去了，没有特意隐藏自己的脚步声，因为赫敏肯定不会再跟来了，被人这么说了之后，她们不可能再是朋友了。

不能再是。因为她已经想要伤害赫敏了，如果不是朋友，也许就不会互相伤害——她想起汤姆的那些话，朋友正是最能伤害你的人，就因为你在乎他们。

哈莉一出休息室，几乎是飞奔着跑向那个空教室，她没有跟汤姆做任何交流，因为只要看到日记本就会想起自己刚才那个卑劣的念头——但这不是汤姆的错，汤姆从没这么要求过她，是她自己，她觉得赫敏太让人厌烦了，她只是希望她能消失一阵子——

哈莉捂住了脸，在指缝间拼命地呼吸，她并没有想要伤害赫敏，但是，但是到底去哪儿找人拯救汤姆呢？去哪里能找一个这样的人呢？

——只是吸取一点精力，哈莉，她又不会死。

——还有罗恩，那也是你的朋友，如果你告诉他晚上一起到这儿来，他肯定会毫不犹豫地同意的。

——也许可以把马尔福引诱过来，他那么喜欢刺激，一定会来的。

——还有伍德，他也喜欢你不是吗？

哈莉剧烈地喘息着，她使劲地摇头想要摆脱这些念头，但它们像水蛭一样牢牢吸附着她，她无论如何也摆脱不了，它们无孔不入，在她的思想里翻滚着，叫嚣着，连同这之前的所有压力都一股脑儿笼罩着她的心头——

没有落脚之地，也没有可走的路了，她听不见内心的任何声音，没有触得到的温热的手了，不管是谁的，都没有了，接着她狂躁地尖叫起来，不停歇地尖叫着，心中的那些郁气随着这声音喷薄而出，灵魂好像在空中漂游着，但这无济于事，这无解于任何事，这没有任何用处！最后她终于崩溃了，她抽出了魔杖对准了自己：

“钻心剜骨！”

一阵剧痛袭来，她跪倒在地上，感受到魔力在自己的体内穿梭着肆虐着，那疼痛不是之前那些可以比拟的，她的躯体不由自主地在地上抽搐扭动，眼睛里不由自主流出了许多眼泪，牙齿不受控制地咬住了嘴唇，幸好它没有咬住舌头，她在喉间发出痛苦的嘶嘶声，却没有尖叫出来——但她没有扔掉魔杖，她的左手因痛苦在抠抓着地板，右手却死死地抓住了魔杖，她没注意到自己的右手的每一根骨节都泛着可怕的红色，那魔杖还在对着她自己，多么奇怪的感觉，钻心剜骨令她虚弱，可是痛苦却没有丝毫的减轻。

痛苦令她觉得自己活着。

她是活着的。

可是汤姆——

她没来得及想完，终于在巨大的痛苦中晕倒了。

第二天她醒来的时候，发现这依然是一个阳光明媚的早晨。

一切是那么新鲜可爱。

除了在这里几乎要腐烂的她。


	55. 混乱的情人节

有什么办法呢？不管她做了什么，总是要面对明天。

她从地上爬起来，抓住了魔杖，先治疗了一下自己身上那些因为痛苦摩擦出来的小伤口，然后又施了清理一下和其他几个魔咒，这样她又再一次变得完美了，就像这个早晨一样完美。

她收拾好所有东西，披上隐身衣，回到自己的寝室——沿途她看到许多情侣，这才意识到，原来今天就是情人节，该来的还是会来的，她无奈地去寝室的床上取来那四颗巧克力放在口袋里。

寝室里空无一人。

她收拾好一切之后，又把那金黄色的鸭子重新放在枕头上——临走的时候，她没忍住狠狠地捏了它两把。

鸭子嘎嘎地叫着，她拍了拍它软乎乎的头，捋了捋它的黄毛，没注意到自己轻轻地叹了口气，嘴边漾起一个无奈的微笑。

接着哈莉匆忙赶到礼堂，看到四面墙上都布满了大朵大朵的耀眼的粉红色鲜花。更糟糕的是，还有许多心形的五彩纸屑不停地从浅蓝色的天花板上飘落下来。哈莉朝格兰芬多的餐桌走去，罗恩坐在那里，一脸厌恶的表情，赫敏坐在罗恩身边表情有些奇怪。

罗恩身后有个空位，韦斯莱双胞胎分坐在空位两边，珀西坐在后面，这几乎是之前哈莉早餐和中餐的习惯模式了——但是今天珀西不在后面坐着，他不知道去了哪里。

哈莉走了过去，弗雷德已经让开了，等她坐进去，他才坐在她身边：“节日快乐，哈莉！”

“节日快乐，弗雷德、乔治、罗恩。赫敏。”哈莉说，她皱着眉头看着那些花哨的装饰，“这是怎么一回事儿？”

罗恩厌恶地给她指了指教工餐桌，根本不想说话。

“诸位，情人节快乐!”洛哈特大声说，“到现在为止，已有四十六个人向我赠送了贺卡，我谨向他们表示感谢!是的，我自作主张，为大家安排了这一小小的惊喜—— 而且还不止这些!” 

接着他让十二个脸色阴沉的矮子走了进来，这些矮子一个个插着金色的翅膀，背着竖琴。洛哈特说他们会一整天在学校里递送情人贺卡，并且建议弗立维教授教学生怎么让人着迷，斯内普教授教学生制作迷魂药。

哈莉好奇地看向斯内普，他身边的弗立维教授把脸埋在双手里，斯内普的脸色比那些矮子还阴沉，她忽然觉得给斯内普送巧克力不是什么好主意——

“赫敏，求求你告诉我，你不是那四十六个人中的一个吧”罗恩忽然问赫敏。

赫敏假装吃起了东西，并不回答罗恩，哈莉猜她已经把巧克力送出去了。

这时学校的猫头鹰飞了进来，像往常一样给大家递送着信件，哈莉居然收到了不少情人节贺卡，她很庆幸并没有人通过洛哈特的矮子给她寄这些，她饶有兴致地每一封都拿起来看，这里面有她认识的人，也有不认识的人，他们说的傻话让她忍不住笑了起来。

“你看起来很得意啊，哈莉。”弗雷德调侃着她，他和乔治也收到不少信件，不过他们都很快塞到了自己的口袋，并没有像哈莉那样拿起来看个不停。

“这上面的话都很好听，弗雷德。”哈莉说，她一边看，一边露出怎么也控制不了的微笑，“没有看到这些信件之前，我都不知道我居然有这么多优点——有人说我像魔鬼一样吸引着他，虽然这有点夸张，但是很有趣不是吗？”

“奥，可爱的哈莉这是第一次收到情书吗？”乔治问，接着他摇摇头，“你要知道情书里说的都是一些发了高烧的胡话，等到烧退了，他要是自己想起来曾经做过什么，也会感到羞愧的。”

“那我希望遇到一个永远为我发高烧的人，”哈莉说，“要是能遇到一个，我也会为他发高烧的。”

“那你就糟糕了，哈莉。”弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说，“我和乔治可有两个人，我们都在为你发高烧，你要是同时为我们两个发高烧的话，那怎么办？”

哈莉还没来得及回答，忽然又有一只猫头鹰飞了过来，扔下一封红色的信。赫敏和罗恩也注意到了这封信不同寻常。

“快跑，哈莉。”罗恩说，赫敏虽然没有说话，但她的眼睛还是盛满了担忧。

哈莉摇摇头：“没事的，我倒要听听它打算说什么。”

那封信一到桌上就爆炸了：“哈莉·波特，你这个坏女孩，你什么时候能离开弗雷德和乔治？他们俩不属于你！”

“所以这是你们俩的拥趸寄给我的？”在吼叫信裂成碎片之后，哈莉问弗雷德和乔治，尽管这个时候全礼堂的人都能听到吼叫信刚才吼叫的话语，但哈莉无所谓地对桌子施了一个清理一新，接着从口袋里掏出两颗她的人脸巧克力，她知道现在那个寄信的女生一定在看着她们，所以特别夸张地拿到半空再递给他们俩：

“谢谢你们一直帮我，弗雷德，乔治。”

他们一人拿了一颗，拆开端详了一会儿。“真要吃吗，弗雷德？”乔治问。

“我还以为很好玩，”弗雷德皱着眉头说，“现在我觉得很诡异，没想到变成巧克力的哈莉完全不可爱。”

“一会儿在手心里化了会更诡异。”哈莉提醒他们说，“到时候可能会有一个好像腐烂尸体一样的我，所以还是现在就吃掉。”

“早知道就让你做个正常的巧克力了”弗雷德说，他忽然想到了什么，“你也给你喜欢的人做了这个吗？你还真是恶趣味呀——不过那个幸运的家伙是谁呢，哈莉？”

“我要说没有人你们会信吗？”哈莉说着，目光不觉投向了斯内普，在接触到斯内普的目光之后，她赶紧缩了回来，心脏一阵乱跳，她自觉可能被弗雷德看出来了，又看了弗雷德一眼。

“哦……”弗雷德意味深长地说，“我们的小哈莉长大了。”

“她在看谁，弗雷德？”乔治好奇地问道。

哈莉不想说话了，她拿起一壶蛋奶酒要给自己添上，可刚倒满，手里的杯子就爆炸了，碎片飞得到处都是，她的脸上传来一阵阵轻微的刺痛，蛋奶溅了她一身，她的头上、脸上、前胸到处都湿了一大片。

本来就有很多人看着这边，这一下就有更多人看向这里了，哈莉看到不少人的脸上显出幸灾乐祸的表情，大多数都是女孩，不过斯莱特林那边直接传来一阵哄笑，哈莉回过来，看到潘西·帕金森坐在马尔福的身边，笑得特别厉害。

是她干的？

“清理一新！”赫敏给她施了个清理魔咒，身上的那些蛋奶都不见了，接着她听到赫敏的惊呼：

“哈莉，你的脸……”

“怎么了？”哈莉问，她抬起手想要摸摸自己的脸，却被弗雷德拉开，“不能乱碰，哈莉，你的脸上有玻璃碎屑，我来给你清理一下——罗恩，别傻站着，快去报告教授们。”

哈莉目光余光看到教授们已经都走了，她心里并不希望教授们知道这件事，因为她忽然有了个好主意——潘西·帕金森，就把你当做第一个坏人献给汤姆吧，所以她立刻阻止了罗恩：

“罗恩，别去。”她发出一声小小的痛呼，弗雷德已经取出了第一个碎屑，“这不是什么大事，只要一个愈合如初就能治好，别因此害得同学被开除了。”

罗恩惊讶地张大了嘴：“哈莉，你是认真的？”

“哈莉，”弗雷德又取出一小块碎片。“我知道你心肠不坏，但应该给这些人一些教训，不然的话她会变本加厉的。”

“就是啊，哈莉。”乔治说，“要是你不肯出手，我们帮你教训她——不过这个人是谁呢，你知道吗？”

“大概就是你们说的发高烧的人吧——也许她已经癫狂了，弗雷德、乔治。我自己会处理这件事的，不能什么都让你们帮忙。”哈莉说，她无所谓地笑着，等弗雷德清理了她脸上的全部玻璃碎屑，她给自己的脸来了一个愈合咒，整张脸又容光焕发了。

整个过程中，除了她的朋友们之外，她还感到有人在看着她，远远地，坐在潘西·帕金森身边的马尔福，他皱着眉头看着她，就好像他很关心一样。

一会儿他们离开礼堂，去上第一节课了，哈莉还觉得马尔福的眼神跟在她身后，那令她有些困惑。

然后整整一天，矮子们不停地闯进他们的教室，递送情人节贺卡，弄得老师们厌烦透顶，下午，当格兰芬多的学生上楼去上魔药课时，一个矮子突然撵上哈莉。

“喂，你！哈莉·波特！”一位脸色特别阴沉的矮子喊道，用胳膊肘分开众人，朝哈莉挤来。 

“好的，别急。”哈莉站住了，她知道矮子们都很顽固，如果你不停下来，你不知道他们会干出什么来，尤其当着一队好奇的新生的面——金妮韦斯莱也在里面，她可不能显得那么没水准。

　“我有一个配乐的口信要亲自传达给您，波特小姐。”矮子说着，用咄咄逼人的架势准备拨响竖琴。

哈莉把手半抱在胸前，尽量显出成熟的样子，她点点头：“好的，我在听。”

“这是怎么回事儿？”身后传来了德拉科马尔福那冷冷的、拖腔拖调的声音。

“有人想送张贺卡给我——马尔福先生，”她学着他那假惺惺的拖腔，“我想也许你能理解，我不能伤害一颗纯真的心。”

马尔福赶上来，眼里有些冷淡：“我还真不知道波特小姐是这样好心的人。”

他那两个小跟班，还有那个女粉丝潘西·帕金森，都跟在他后面，真有趣的组合，哈莉想。

“你不知道的关于我的事情还有很多，马尔福，我想我们可以在接下来的四五年时间里，好好地增进了解。”哈莉毫不示弱地说，瞥了一眼他那塞得鼓鼓的书包，“看来你也挺受欢迎的嘛，那里面都是情书吗？”她抚着自己刚才受过伤的脸颊，意有所指地说，也许那里面有潘西·帕金森的。

马尔福随着她手指的动作，望向了她的脸——他的视线好像变成了有形体的，她感到他的目光扫过来时，她的脸颊上似乎传来了奇特的感受。

一阵音乐声响起，矮子开始唱到：“她的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，她的头发像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，我希望她是我的，她真的很美丽，是征服黑魔头的女神。”

哈莉瞪大了眼，她觉得自己脸上发热——早知道这封情书是这样的，她宁可……宁可冒着开除的危险给这个该死的矮子来一个钻心剜骨！

所有人都在哈哈大笑，包括一开始还故作冷淡的马尔福——他笑得特别夸张，看了就让人觉得碍眼。

“很好。”哈莉勉强维持住理智，彬彬有礼对矮子说，“唱得不错，就是歌词不那么好，如果你能找到这个我的爱慕者，让他明年把歌词改得漂亮点，那我就真的要谢谢你了。”

她点头向矮子致意，感觉自己笑得还不如洛哈特真诚。

接着她根本不看在场的人一眼，转身走了。

“魔药课的教室在这边，哈莉。”罗恩小声提醒她。

“哦，我觉得脸上还有些刺痛，罗恩。”哈莉面不改色地说着慌，看了一旁看好戏的马尔福一眼，“我去洗手间处理一下，你们先过去吧。”

“我也去，哈莉。”赫敏说。

“不需要了，赫敏，我自己能解决这个。”她说，不等赫敏说什么，就离开了，临走前，她给了马尔福一个暗示的微笑。

这时上课铃声已经响了五分钟，由于斯内普的权威，罗恩和赫敏只好提前离开了。

马尔福为她那个微笑心神不宁落在了后面——她是什么意思？……这时他感到有人在身后看他，于是他转过头去。

——是哈莉。

哈莉站在走廊的尽头，面带着微笑，伸出一只手，向他招了两下。

怎么回事？他谨慎地四处张望，走廊上除了他们两个，没有别人了。

她眼里带着自信的笑，仿佛知道只要她招招手，他就会过去似的，他才不会，他可是骄傲的马尔福，不是什么女孩子随随便便就可以叫过去的人。

哈莉向他点点头，她轻轻地咬了咬自己的嘴唇，随即转身，从走廊的另一头消失了。

马尔福发现自己鬼使神差地向前追了过去，在经过刚才哈莉站着的地方的时候，他的手被人轻轻地握住了。

哈莉握着马尔福的手，头也不回向前走去。

“哈莉？”身后传来马尔福气息不稳的声音，喑哑、湿润。

“……别这样叫我。”哈莉说，她的心跳又开始不受控制了，她把她拽进了一间空教室。

也许马尔福没有发现，刚才在他进来的时候，他的背后传来了非常小声的脚步声，她敢肯定，那一定是潘西·帕金森。

帕金森一直在关注着她和马尔福的互动，不是吗？

她可不想让潘西·帕金森看到她和马尔福到底在做些什么，不过她可以给她一些暗示。

“空空如也。”哈莉掏出魔杖喃喃地说，又把魔杖收了进去，转身面对着靠在墙上的马尔福。

“哈莉，把我叫过来，有什么事吗？”他装作很平静地说，但颤抖的语气泄露了他的真实心情，也许他想起了那天在空教室发生的一切。

“奥，德拉科。”哈莉在嘴里玩味着这个名字，脸上露出莫测高深的笑意，“我只是想问问你，你对我的‘刚腌过的癞蛤蟆’一样的眼睛有什么意见吗？”

她说完，恶劣地靠向他，双眼闪出一点意味深长的光芒，她盯着他灰色的眼睛，伸出手在他的眼眶四周描摹着，“你眼睛的颜色倒是很不错呢，德拉科，是漂亮的灰色——刚才这双眼睛盯着我看的时候，我真想给你来个束缚咒，我都快控制不住我自己了，你知道吗？”

她的手指在马尔福苍白的脸上轻轻划动着，沿着脸颊时不时地轻触一下他的长睫毛，他的眼睛再一次充斥着氤氲的雾气，湿漉漉地。

“你……你想做什么，哈莉？”他好不容易挤出一声沙哑的问句，感到全身都在发抖，被她触碰过的地方似乎都燃起了火焰。

她的手指滑过他的颈部，手指之下那跃动着的是他青春的血脉，他的皮肤温热、柔滑，忽然，她感到手指一阵微微的抖颤，她不觉笑了——真是可爱的反应，他是在吞咽口水吗？

哈莉重新抚上他的脸，踮起脚尖，用嘴唇贴在他耳边轻声说道：“我想做什么？德拉科，我……我想对你为所欲为，你知道吗？我想……做一些不能说出来的事……”她轻轻地啃噬着他的耳垂，满意地听到他发出一阵微哑的喘息。

她随即退开一步，双手抱胸，挺直了腰，审视地看着他。

“我……”德拉科低语着，从嘴里吐泻而出的气息十分模糊而暧昧，“我想你不需要用什么束缚咒——你现在就可以对我……为所欲为。”

“……别这么煽动我，德拉科。”哈莉脚步不稳地走上前去，偎向他的怀抱，德拉科立刻环住她的腰，把她抱紧。


	56. 在男孩间游刃有余的哈莉

“哈莉……”德拉科并没有像哈莉想象的那样马上去亲吻她的嘴唇，反而视线微微上移，手指抚上她的脸，直到确认她的脸平安无事，才把手指移到她的下巴，托起她的脸，轻柔地、认真地吻上了她的唇。

一阵极为轻微，却无法忽略的颤抖从哈莉的脚底升起，眼前是德拉科那长长的、颤动着的睫毛，他微微地闭着双眼，看不到那漂亮的灰色的眼眸，他的手指插入了她的头发，轻轻按压着她的头皮。

柔软的温暖在她的唇上滑行、稍微有些生硬、又有些顾虑、但始终紧贴着她的嘴唇，从他身上传过来有点熟悉的冷淡而诱惑的香气，令她的身体发紧。

不一会儿，他的动作开始粗暴起来，他用力地抱住她，唇上的力气也加重了，他好像借由这个动作说明一直以来他都在全身心地渴求着她——

“德拉科……”她情不自禁地从唇间逸出他的名字，即使她并没有那么全情投入，但不知为何，她真的有点控制不住自己了，几乎忘记了自己把他拉进来的真正目的。

他从开启的双唇探入了舌头，在她的舌头上像是滑动般地抚弄着，发出了很小的吮吸声，他那粗重而压抑的喘息声夹杂在里面，把内心的饥渴通过颤抖的嘴唇完全地传递给了她。

脑内……身体的某处传来一阵舒服的感觉——她觉得自己快要被他火热的吐息给融化了，在接吻的间隙发出了撒娇似的呻吟：“呃……”

过了好一会儿，他才调整着自己紊乱的吐息，用最大的意志力强迫自己移开了嘴唇，在离开之后，又依依不舍地在她的唇上轻啄了一下。

哈莉喘息着，两只手还放在他的腰侧，德拉科也轻轻地揽着她，像是怕她会倒下去似的。

“……德拉科，”哈莉好不容易才平静下来，抬起手抚弄着他的颈部，整理着他的领结，“告诉我……是帕金森暗算我的吗？”

哈莉笑着，并不真想让他回答，她微微低下头，在他的脖子那里印下一吻，接着轻轻地吮吸着那里，她感到他又浑身僵硬了，手指笼着她的头发，呼吸急促。

过了一会儿，她才移开脸，德拉科那湿润的灰色眼睛深深地凝视着她，他抓住了她的手：  
“哈莉，你……”他欲言又止，烦躁地抓了抓那头一丝不苟的金发，直到把它抓乱了，才吐了一口气，放弃了似的，“算了，我不问了……也许现在这样更好。”

“是的，德拉科，我喜欢和你接吻的感觉，我相信你也喜欢这个……”哈莉自信地说着，“也许我们以后可以经常出来，我说过，我想和你增进了解。”

“那斯内普呢？你是怎么看待他的？你……你也想和他接吻吗？”德拉科问道。

“别傻了，德拉科，”哈莉笑了，伸手拂过她刚才吻过的地方，现在那里出现了一小块暗红的印迹，藏在领子里。不关心德拉科的人，应该不会注意到这种地方——但假如是潘西·帕金森呢？她抬头看向德拉科，“你应该知道，我的人生理想不是这个，我的关注点不在这些地方——我确实对斯内普感兴趣，但不是你想的那样，我只是想知道他的一点小秘密，好让他不再针对我和我的朋友们。”

“我不怀疑你对朋友的忠诚，哈莉，”德拉科皱着眉头说，“但我还是坚持认为，你挑朋友的眼光有待进步。”

哈莉倒退了两步，把德拉科从头到脚看了一遍：“德拉科，我不得不说你的观念也该更新了——不过我不试图说服你，你也别试图说服我，我们可以保持目前这种轻松愉快的关系——魔药课已经上了很久了，我想我们该走了，你先去吧，我得整理一下我的衣服。”

过了一会儿，德拉科·马尔福离开了教室，尽管他一副若无其事的样子，但双颊泛红，脚步虚浮，他在门口勉强镇定了一下心神，整了整他的领带，才向魔药教室走去，路上像是空无一人。

又过了一小会儿，像是为了避嫌，哈莉·波特从教室的另一个门出来，走了另一条路。

她清楚地听到，在她身后，有人正试图不着痕迹地跟着她。

她加快速度，小跑起来，身后的人似乎想赶上她，也加快了脚步。

哈莉上了走过两个楼梯，闪进了平时和汤姆练习魔法的空教室里。

身后的步伐放慢了，过了一会儿，她才听到对方好像鼓起了勇气，谨慎踏进教室的脚步声。

“你好啊，帕金森。”哈莉靠在一张课桌上，微笑着说。她双手抱在胸前，右手玩弄着一根魔杖，现在潘西·帕金森在她的眼里，只是一只任人玩弄的白老鼠罢了。

“哈莉，你真那么厉害的话，刚才怎么躲不过我的小把戏？你一定没想到，会有人对你的杯子动手脚！”潘西走了过来，眼里装满了怀疑，“不过我没想到你会不顾我的警告，继续跟德拉科那么亲密……”

“哦……”哈莉发出玩味的拖音，打断了潘西的话，她的脸上尽是得意的笑，“你看到那个吻痕了对吧？所以你才那么嫉妒，德拉科仅仅允许你跟在他身边，而我却可以对他为所欲为，这让你妒火中烧，你才跟着我来到这里，想试试是不是还能靠着偷袭给我点厉害的……是吗，帕金森？”

“是又怎么样，哈莉，你别想以斯莱特林继承人的身份来威胁我，我知道你根本不是！”潘西愤恨地说着，脸因为嫉妒而扭曲，显得更丑了。

哈莉发出一连串的笑声：“你真可爱，帕金森。你对马尔福的爱慕溢满了你那满是雀斑的小脸蛋，你对我的嫉妒的火苗也充满了你的眼眸，你这幅丑恶的样子简直让我身心愉悦——不过你不知道自己面对的是什么样的敌人，”她懒洋洋地说着，将手里的魔杖对准了潘西，“你以为我是在和你玩女孩和女孩之间的那点嫉妒游戏吗？”

哈莉的脸上闪现出露骨的不屑，魔杖闪出了一道绿光，将整个教室笼罩起来，随即又消失了。

潘西注意到哈莉并没有念出魔咒，她惊讶极了：“你、你已经学会了六年级的……”

“我学会的东西多着呢，潘西。”哈莉微微用力，离开了靠着的桌子，“也许以后你会庆幸，我讨厌你的程度比不上你恨我的程度，不然的话，你可能早就死了。”

她再动了动魔杖，一道光直接打在了潘西的胸前，潘西来不及做任何反抗，直接倒在地上抽搐起来，——哈莉并没有手下留情，上手就是一个钻心剜骨，不过为了怕她发疯，仅仅只施用了十秒钟，不过就这么点时间，潘西也只痛呼了几声，不一会儿就昏倒了。

哈莉冷冷地看着潘西一动不动的身体，确认她昏过去之后，她立刻从教室里出来，用落锁咒把它锁好，才若无其事地收好魔杖，准备去魔药课。

不知道斯内普会给自己什么惩罚呢？哈莉刚刚这么一想，走廊尽头忽然转出一个人来。

是珀西。

珀西疑惑的目光落在哈莉身上：“哈莉，现在不该是二年级上课的时候吗？为什么你在这？”

哈莉的脸上迅速漾开一个美丽的笑容：“是的，珀西——我正在到处找你，你还没收到我的情人节礼物呢。”

说着，她掏出一个自己的人脸巧克力，放在了珀西的手中：“珀西，你今天不用上课吗？”

珀西把巧克力放进口袋，不无自豪地说：“你知道我是级长，哈莉，我今天要在四处巡视，以免那些矮子破坏校园的秩序。”他也从口袋里拿出一个小布包，放在哈莉手里，“这是给你的回礼，希望你能喜欢。”

他有些羞涩，哈莉郑重地接过，放在另一个口袋：“珀西，我说过只要是你想送，我都会喜欢的。”她轻巧地挽住他的胳膊，把他带往另一个方向，“我要去上魔药课了，我想也许你会陪我聊聊天，走一会儿。”

“是吗，”珀西结结巴巴地说，“好的。”他感觉被哈莉挽住的那条胳臂有点僵硬，但哈莉非常亲切地和他交谈着，他一直把她送到魔药教室门口才离开。

等哈莉回到魔药教室门口，斯内普早已经讲完他的课，学生们已经开始实验了，她在门口停下了脚步，看到斯内普双眼冒着火花，礼貌地说了声：“斯内普教授。”

“我希望不是那些矮子阻挡了你的道路才令你迟到的，波特小姐。”斯内普慢吞吞地说，“听说你收了不少的贺卡，几乎超过了洛哈特，这惹得他不太高兴。”

这个哈莉倒确实不知道：“我不知道这些事，教授。不过我刚才确实被矮子阻挡了一会儿，但这一切不是我能控制的，希望教授能够理解。”

斯内普盯着她看了一会儿，好像在估量她的话是真是假。过了一会儿他才示意哈莉到赫敏身边去，赫敏的魔药几乎都快做好了。

“你好，赫敏。”哈莉走到赫敏身边，公事公办地打着招呼。

赫敏抬头看了她一眼，又迅速地低下头去，过了一会儿，她才说：“嗨，哈莉。”

“需要我做点什么吗？”哈莉问。魔药闪现着粉紫色，非常美丽，应该不需要她帮忙了。

“魔药的部分不需要了，哈莉。”赫敏说，“……不过你居然会和马尔福以及潘西·帕金森一起消失，这倒是急需解答的问题。”

“我想你弄错了，赫敏，”哈莉说，她抬起头来环顾了一下教室，马尔福正在手忙脚乱地替高尔那乱糟糟的魔药善后，“马尔福不是在教室里吗？”她又看了一遍，“真奇怪，他的小跟班帕金森居然真的不在教室里，发生什么事了？”

赫敏疑惑地看了哈莉一眼：“你是说，你的消失跟他们俩无关？”

“什么意思，赫敏？”哈莉回过脸，皱着眉头问，“我的消失为什么要和他们有关？刚才你也听到了我跟斯内普教授的对话了不是吗？”

“……”赫敏没有说话，好一会儿她才重新开口，“你现在的话我都无法判断真假了，哈莉，我想知道你的内心还有真诚这回事吗？”

“如果你要这样想的话，赫敏，”哈莉的表情变得严肃起来，“我也不能阻止你，但恕我重申一句，我不想为你的疑心病负责，你要一定这么想，那你就这么想好了，在你相信我之前，请不要再问我任何问题。”

说完她转过头去，斯内普在教室里巡视起来，给每一个小组打分，他照旧表扬了马尔福——哈莉知道斯内普应该不是个趋炎附势的人，就算偏心也不一定要对马尔福，也许马尔福真的是整个斯莱特林这个年级里魔药最好的学生。哈莉想，等到斯内普走到赫敏哈莉这个小组时，他只给了她们一个合格。

“因为你们的魔药不是合作完成的，所以我认为你们只能得这样的分数，希望下次你能早点到教室里来，波特小姐。”说完斯内普就去讲台整理他的东西了，赫敏看了哈莉一眼，哈莉无所谓地笑了笑：“也许你该习惯合格而不是优秀了，赫敏，但无论如何，这总比被教授无视来得好。”

她收起自己的东西，本来打算在其他人都走了之后，再把巧克力送给斯内普，但斯内普今天的动作飞快——哈莉自作多情地认为那是因为她，也许他是猜到了她可能要送点什么东西给他才这么快，他三下两下就把东西收拾好了，并且三步并作两步踏出了教室门口。

“好了赫敏，咱们一会儿再见，”哈莉说，她跑上前去，在斯内普还没来得及赶去办公室之前跟上了他，“斯内普教授，也许你愿意给我一点时间让我把情人节礼物送给你。”她特别强调情人节这个单词，并且饶有趣味地盯着斯内普的脸，希望再次看到他能有一些不一样的表情。

但她只收到了冷冷的一瞥——斯内普的眼睛冰冷得好像二月的清晨，他好像比之前更阴沉了，哈莉想着，嘴角却露出了笑容，因为她意识到，这也是斯内普的改变——无论往那个方向改变，都是一种改变，证明她对他是有影响力的，不是吗？

她想着，手往口袋里伸去，握住了那个巧克力人脸，准备找个机会交给斯内普。

“别拿出来恶心我，波特小姐。”斯内普头也不回地朝前走，“我不管你要送我什么东西，我希望你能明白一件事——”他拖长音，在自己的办公室前站定。

“什么事，斯内普教授？”哈莉问，两眼熠熠生光地直视着斯内普的眼睛。

斯内普看起来有些烦躁，他的眼盯着锁孔：“我希望你别再在我身上玩花样了，”他叹了口气，“你得知道，我不是那些被你耍得团团转的小伙伴小男友们——老实说，看到你不遗余力地想让我以为你喜欢我，想要在我这里得到什么保证，这反而会引起我的警觉，就像刚才你不在教室里一样，你所做的那些事，你想要隐瞒起来的秘密，你真觉得没有人知道？不说邓布利多了，你觉得我会是这样容易受骗的人吗？”

“小伙伴小男友们……”哈莉敏锐地说，她丝毫不在意斯内普言语中的威胁，如果他报告了邓布利多，她早就完了，所以她确定斯内普仅仅是在吓唬她。

“你注意到了这些了啊，斯内普。”哈莉再次吞下假惺惺的“教授”的称呼，“我不在乎你怎么想。你觉得我是骗子也好，故意诱导你也好，反正有一天我会向你敞开一切，到时候你就会明白我对你的心情——所以我认为我们此刻不需要说这么多，现在我仅仅是想请求你接受我的礼物，你想怎么处置它是你的事，跟什么秘密、邓布利多毫无关系，你向他报告我也会送出它。”她从口袋里拿出了她的人脸巧克力，坚决地塞在斯内普的手里，然后转身走了。

管他是不是会扔进垃圾桶呢，反正任务已经完成了。

“我会看着你的，波特小姐。”

身后传来斯内普那慢吞吞的声音，他的话语里充满了威胁。

“我喜欢你这样，斯内普教授，”哈莉回头说，“最好你的目光永远追随着我，那样我才心满意足呢！”


	57. 迷人的汤姆·里德尔

哈莉挟着这股气势，赶到了魁地奇训练场，那里只有奥利弗一个人——当然了，今天是情人节，有情人的自然去过节，没有情人的装作去过节，只有奥利弗永远沉浸在魁地奇训练的热情中。

专心致志的奥利弗，哈莉现在十分欣赏这样男孩，她讨厌那些将感情浪费在无谓事物中的人，从这一点来讲，她有些庆幸她没有和奥利弗更进一步，她不希望奥利弗这样明朗的大男孩因为她放弃他的热情。

奥利弗一如既往地要求严格，从不因为哈莉是女孩，更不会因为他对哈莉有好感就降低要求——哈莉非常喜欢他这一点。

训练完魁地奇，哈莉回到了休息室，开始坐起了作业，虽然她和罗恩、赫敏还坐在一起，但是三个人之间有种奇怪的气氛，哈莉只跟罗恩说话，赫敏也只跟罗恩说话，这看在其他人眼里，就好像罗恩变成了哈莉和赫敏的争夺对象似的——但罗恩并不喜欢这种感觉。

今天教授们好像故意要让情侣们不开心似的，布置了非常多的作业，他们直到熄灯前才做完全部的作业，就各自回到寝室睡觉了，哈莉等到赫敏她们上床之后，给了她们一个无声的昏迷咒，确保她们不会出来打扰自己，才披上隐身衣，向那个空教室走去。

哈莉几乎是迫不及待要去查看潘西是不是还在原地——虽然她若无其事地度过了整个白天，但其实她的内心非常紧张。

在转过两个楼梯之后，她刚踏进一个走廊，一道亮光忽然闪了起来。

斯内普！他举着魔杖，魔杖的顶端荧光闪烁，他那苍白的脸上的神情，就好像他已经发现了哈莉，那荧光正一步步向她移动，而哈莉已经没有了退路，因为她身后的楼梯已经移走了。

哈莉感到四肢都浮起了紧张而冰冷的细汗，它们像是都僵直了，半天不听使唤，她的耳朵悸动着，眼球突突直跳，恐惧的骚乱在她的大脑里旋转，但斯内普一步步地靠近了，在最后一刻，哈莉终于移动了脚步，她快步走到一边，整个后背贴在墙上，祈祷着斯内普不要发现自己。

斯内普在走廊的尽头停住了，现在他和哈莉挨得非常近，他疑惑地看着旋转的楼梯，想在里面找到什么端倪，楼梯在他魔杖闪烁的荧光中诡异地动着，但是那里什么也没有——哈莉看着他被半长的黑发遮住的侧脸，那里只露着一小部分的苍白脸庞和一个尖尖的鼻子，看起来真像一只游走在黑夜里的老蝙蝠，她小心翼翼地控制着自己的呼吸，避免那细小的风声引起斯内普的注意。

但斯内普转过了脸，他那冰冷的黑眸和哈莉对上了——哈莉觉得自己好像落入了一大片冷漠黑暗的海水之中，但斯内普的眼神是没有焦距的，他并没有看见哈莉，他仅仅是翕动着鼻翼，在散发着旧木头气味的走廊里分辨着——

哈莉猛然想起了自己的洗发水和沐浴露的香味，也许斯内普闻到了，这才……

她紧张极了，无法自控地深吸了一口气，斯内普脸上香根草须后水的气味顿时充斥着她的鼻腔，她几乎要打出一个喷嚏了，她伸出左手，死命地捂住了脸，右手则掏出了魔杖。

与此同时，她看到斯内普的脸上闪出一个冰冷的笑意，她的大脑开始狂乱了——不！她握紧了魔杖，准备先下手为强。

但斯内普后退了一步。

他带着厌恶的神情迅速后退，转身，然后离开了。

哈莉整个人瘫软在地上，呼吸粗重，她在地上挣扎了一阵才终于爬了起来，等她站稳了身体，斯内普已经消失在走廊上了。

他应该发现了她。哈莉明确无误地知道这一点，但他也放过了她——为什么？不可能因为她那所谓的幼稚的爱情，那究竟是为什么？难道这里面还有她不能明白的阴谋？

哈莉带着疑问，确认了身边没有人跟踪自己，这才辗转到了那个空教室，谢天谢地，她的魔法没有被人解除，潘西·帕金森还躺在角落里，空气中没有其他魔法的痕迹，她再次谨慎地给这个空教室施展了一个空空如也，从怀中掏出了日记本，将潘西的手抬起，按在了日记的内页。

她感到潘西的脸以非常慢的速度变得灰白，到最后，潘西的手无力地离开了日记，哈莉觉得汤姆应该是吸取了足够的生命，主动放弃了。

她一把抓过日记本，看也不看躺在地上的潘西一眼，立刻写道：“汤姆，你怎么样了？”

【我很好，哈莉。】汤姆的字迹终于恢复了原样，【你不用担心我，我早说过，就算我有什么事发生，那也是正常的。我只是非常担心你——哈莉，告诉我现在你的心情，你快乐吗，为你刚才所做的一切感到快乐吗？】

他真是个无情的人，哈莉想，为什么他总是这样直指人心呢？因为在她看到他这番话的时候，两行软弱的眼泪从她的眼眶里迅速流了出来，又被她飞快地抹去了。

“我很快乐，汤姆。”她写道，完全不想在汤姆面前承认自己内心脆弱的一面，“你为什么会有这样的想法呢？”

【哈莉，不要在我面前逞强——虽然我没有看到你本人，但我想象得出——因为当初我也是这样的，我跟你有同样的心理，总是觉得这世上所有的人我们都没有资格去伤害，但你应该明白，当我们放过一些人时，他们可能会伤害我们更深……】日记上的字以从前的速度往前闪动着，紧接着他说，【你不是一直想知道密室的秘密吗，我想现在应该是你知道的时候了。】

久未提及的话题，哈莉都以为还需要几个月才能解决的事情，却被汤姆轻描淡写地说了出来，她都有点不敢相信自己的眼睛了：“真的吗，汤姆？”

【是的，哈莉，我们不要去寝室，因为我不知道你是否能承受事情的真相……我们去另找一间教室，把这个女孩留在这里，明天他们会找到她的，她只会觉得很虚弱，如果你按照我之前教过你的做法，她是不会有什么不太好的记忆的。】

汤姆完全不问潘西是谁，哈莉不由猜想着他完全相信她的判断，她想问他的想法，但她更想知道密室的事情，所以她立刻照之前他的方法做了一遍，然后取消了这间教室的魔法，抱着日记本飞奔向下一个空教室。

“汤姆，我到了，你真的打算告诉我密室的秘密吗？”

【当然了，哈莉，你已经通过了我的重重考验，证明了你是一个有着非凡勇气的人，并且你愿意为了正义奉献一切——现在是非常时期，我想你也到了该知道这些的时候了——不过我希望能像之前那么坚强，能平静地接受即将看到的一切。】日记本说，他的语气里藏着一丝微妙，好像有些期待哈莉接下来的反应——他仿佛预知了她难以接受真相，才故意要在这个时候说给她听的。

“我可以承受一切，汤姆，”哈莉说，她完全没有意识到任何不妥，反而觉得汤姆非常理解她，“请告诉我真相吧。”

【我希望你能相信我，哈莉，所以我并不打算口述给你听，】汤姆说，【我带你去看吧，把手指按在日记上标注有六月十三的那一页上。】

哈莉照做了，目瞪口呆地看着六月十三日的那个小方块似乎变成了一个微型的电视屏幕。没等她反应过来是怎么回事，她就头朝前跌进了那一页的豁口，进入了一片飞舞旋转的色彩与光影之中。她觉得双脚落在了坚实的地面上。她颤抖着站住了，周围模糊的景象突然变得清晰起来。 

她知道自己来到了哪里，这里是校长办公室，她曾经来过这儿，但现在坐在桌子后面的不是邓布利多，而是一个显得很虚弱的干瘪巫师，秃头上只有几缕白毛，正就着烛光读一封信。哈莉确定自己以前从未见过这个人，不过在校长室里这个位置上的，不是校长还能是谁呢？

她犹豫着，不知道自己该不该开口打个招呼，那个巫师好像并没有察觉到她进来了，这时办公室外传来了一阵敲门声。

“进来。”老巫师用虚弱无力的声音说。一个大约十六岁的男孩走了进来，礼貌地站在了哈莉的身边，并摘下他的尖帽子。一枚级长的银质徽章在他胸口闪闪发光。他比哈莉高得多，但也有一头乌黑发亮的头发，并且也有一双绿色的眼睛，比哈莉的绿眸要深邃一些。

虽然他没有自我介绍，但哈莉已经明白这个人是谁了——汤姆，他一定是五十年前的汤姆·汤姆！

她一直渴望见到他，却没有想到是在这种情形下。“嗨，汤姆……”她转过脸向他打了个招呼，感到自己喉咙发紧，她几乎是贪婪地盯着他看——他穿着那个时代的斯莱特林的袍子，这袍子上的绿色很称他的眼睛，他脸的轮廓非常迷人，鼻子很挺，像是大理石雕刻而成的一样，他的脸色像牛奶一样苍白，但那刚刚恰到好处地强调了他的俊美，这白色，和他头发的黑色，以及眸子的黑色都是那么地醒目鲜艳，夺人眼球——他确实是一个万人迷，哈莉想，只要他愿意，绝大多数的女孩都会情不自禁地投入他的怀抱。


	58. 斯莱特林的继承人

“啊，汤姆。”校长说。

两个人没有一个看向哈莉，哈莉意识到也许这就是汤姆所说的，“带你去看”的意义，他们两个都看不到自己吧？

汤姆真是诚意十足，这样向她透露自己的秘密，毫无掩饰，哈莉想着，再次把目光投向汤姆。

“您想见我，迪佩特教授：”汤姆说，显得有些紧张。

哈莉敏锐地感觉到，他的紧张起码有一半儿是装出来的。

“坐下吧，”迪佩特说，“我刚才一直在读你给我的那封信。”他带着一种怜悯的表情看着汤姆，后者对他的表情显然无比厌恶，但是脸上却显出谦卑，和他那紧张一样，都是挤出来的，看样子汤姆并不喜欢别人同情他。

“哦。”汤姆说。他坐了下来，双手紧紧地攥在一起。这是怒气上升的体现，哈莉看到近在咫尺的深色绿眸中，他的怒火在悄悄地蔓延。

“我亲爱的孩子，”迪佩特慈祥地说，“我不能让你留在学校过暑假。你肯定愿意回家度假吧？”

“不，”汤姆立刻说道，“我情愿留在霍格沃茨，也不愿到那个——那个——” 

沮丧溢满了他的眼，哈莉知道他不想回到孤儿院，因为那根本就不是人呆的地方，那儿没有人在乎他的生死，他也没有任何朋友。

“你假期住在一家麻瓜的孤儿院里，那是你的家，对吗?”迪佩特好奇地说。

“是的，先生。”汤姆说，微微地红了脸。这还是怒火无疑了，迪佩特真是——真是个不懂人情的人，谁会把一间孤儿院当成是家？尤其是一间好像精神病院的孤儿院？哈莉想，她忧心忡忡地盯着汤姆，怕他无法控制自己，但汤姆很快敛去了他的愤怒，眼睛里充满乞求，哈莉不由想到他写给迪佩特的那些信，它们想必也十分诚恳吧。

“你是麻瓜生的吗?” 迪佩特好奇地问。

“是混血种，先生，”汤姆说，“父亲是麻瓜，母亲是巫女。”这个身份在五十年前应该就比纯粹的麻瓜种好一点点，那个时代有比这个时代更多的纯血狂热份子，但哈莉在汤姆的眼里发现了一丝微妙的愉悦，好像他很享受自己这个身份似的，这有些奇怪，但瞬间哈莉就理解了，这样的话汤姆就不会是斯莱特林的继承人了，斯莱特林那么注重血统，一定不会让一个混血做他的继承人的，哈莉理所当然地这样想着。

这样一想，她在心理上又和汤姆接近了一些。

“你的父母都—— ”

“我母亲刚生下我就去世了，先生。他们在孤儿院里对我说，她只来得及给我起了名字：汤姆，随我的父亲。”汤姆回答说，哈莉以为他会伤感，结果也没有，他非常平静地说出了这几句话，这让哈莉想到他应该总是应对这样的疑问，所以才能这么顺畅地表达吧，他的脸上甚至连一小块肌肉都没有动过，显得很冷静。

迪佩特同情地咂了咂舌头。“事情是这样的，汤姆，”他叹了口气说，“我们本来想对你做一些特殊的安排，可是在目前的情形下……”

“你指的是所有这些攻击事件吗，先生?”汤姆问。 

哈莉的心跳顿时加快了，她凑得更近些，生怕漏掉一句话。

“一点儿不错，”校长说，“我亲爱的孩子，你要留在这里的想法非常愚蠢。尤其是发生了最近那场悲剧之后……那个可怜的小姑娘死了……你待在孤儿院里要安全得多。实话对你说吧，魔法部甚至在讨论要关闭学校……”

听到这句话，汤姆的眼睛睁大了——这是从刚才到现在的一段时间里，他脸上露出的最生动的表情了。这证明迪佩特那么多话里，唯有这一句是最能打动汤姆的了。

为什么汤姆对这句话这么在意？ 

“先生—— 如果那个人被抓住了……如果一切都停止了……学校还会继续吗？”

“你是什么意思？”迪佩特说，声音有点刺耳，一边从椅子上站了起来。

“汤姆，你难道是说你对这些攻击事件有所了解？”

“不，先生。”汤姆赶紧说道。然而哈莉可以肯定，汤姆说的“不”，和他自己对邓布利多说的“不”是一样的性质。 

迪佩特跌坐回去，显得微微有些失望。 

“你可以走了，汤姆。” 

汤姆微微颔首，显得非常有礼貌，接着拖着沉重的脚步走出房间。哈莉跟了上去。 

他们走下旋转楼梯，接着从走廊里的怪兽状滴水嘴旁边出来。汤姆停下脚步，哈莉也停住了，注视着他。哈莉可以看出汤姆在进行很严肃的思考——他一定在思考怎么能抓住那个打开密室的人。

只见他咬着嘴唇，前额上起了皱纹。接着，他似乎突然拿定了主意，匆匆走开了，哈莉悄没声地跟在后面。一路上，他们没有看见一个人，最后他们来到门厅，一个高个子的巫师，留着赤褐色的飘逸的长头发和长胡子，在大理石楼梯上向汤姆打招呼。

“你在做什么，汤姆，这么晚了还在乱逛？” 

他的语气简直有点像斯内普对哈莉的语气。不过哈莉认出他来了——他不是别人，正是年轻了五十岁的邓布利多。

“我刚才要去见校长，先生。”汤姆说。

“好了，快上床睡觉吧。”邓布利多说着，用哈莉非常熟悉的那种具有穿透性的目光，凝视着汤姆。

“这些日子最好不要在走廊里闲逛。既然已经……”他沉重地叹息一声，向汤姆道了晚安，就大踏步地走开了。

汤姆看着他走出视线，迅速迈开脚步，走下通往地下教室的石阶，哈莉在后面紧追不舍。 

汤姆来到了魔药课教室。火把没有点燃，所以，当汤姆把门差不多推上时，哈莉只能看见汤姆一动不动地站在门口，注视着外面的通道。 

他的脸庞在阴影里显得有些阴沉，但即便这样他仍然是迷人的，甚至有种黑暗公爵式的俊美，能让所有女孩窒息。

哈莉羡慕地看着他的脸，她也希望有一天能一言不发就让所有人颤栗——正面意义上的那种。

有人悄悄地在通道里走动。汤姆跟了上去。哈莉跟在后面，有大约五分钟的时间，他们一直跟着那个脚步。最后汤姆突然停住了，侧着脑袋，倾听刚刚出现的声音。哈莉听见一扇门吱呀一声开了，然后有人用沙哑的嗓音低声说活。 

“过来……出来，上这儿来……过来吧……到箱子里来……”这个人的声音似乎有点儿熟悉。 

汤姆突然一跳，转过墙角。哈莉跟着他蹿了出去。她看见一个大块头男孩的黑黑的身影，那男孩蹲在一扇开着的门前面，门边放着一只很大的箱子。

“晚上好，鲁伯。”汤姆严厉地说。

男孩砰地把门关上，站了起来。“你在这儿做什么，汤姆？”

汤姆逼近几步，他绿色的眼睛冷酷得吓人，在某个瞬间，哈莉甚至觉得自己和他重叠了，他们俩实在太像了。

“这一切都该结束了，海格。”他说，“虽然我们从前没什么特别的交情，但我们也是同学不是吗——所以我也犹豫了许久要不要告发你，但现在形势逼得我不得不……再说，那个女孩是无辜的，你应该为此承受代价。”

他的语气微微发抖，就好像他在真的非常犹豫一样。

哈莉则意识到了别的东西——听汤姆的意思，打开密室放出怪物害死桃金娘的斯莱特林继承人居然会是——海格？

——这怎么可能！海格这体型都不像是一个纯血，他怎么可能是什么继承人？

但汤姆不会弄错的……这是怎么回事？

“你说什——”显然海格也不愿意承认。

“好了，海格。”汤姆叹了口气，截断了海格即将要出口的疑问，“说实话，我不想面对这样的场景，我设想了许多怎么能让你主动承认罪行的做法，但那都没有用，你太固执了，鲁伯，我想你不会真的认为没有人在关注你的行动吧……”

他抬起头，绿眸里有些悲伤，还有些怜悯：“我知道你不是故意要杀人。但是怪兽可不是理想的宠物。我猜想你只是让它出来活动活动，结——”

“它决没有杀人!”海格暴怒地说着，后退几步，把身体靠向那扇关着的门。 

哈莉听见他后面传来一阵古怪的窸窸窣窣和咔啦咔啦的声音——那里就是那个斯莱特林怪兽吗？

“来吧，鲁伯，”汤姆说，又向前逼近了一些，“那个死去的姑娘的父母明天就要到这儿来了，你一点愧疚之心都没有吗？虽然我肯定你不是故意的，但是那帮老家伙们会怎么想？一旦他们得知真相，你就要去阿兹卡班了！但是假如我们能杀死那个凶手，并把它的尸体交上去，那样就不会有人怀疑你了，我也不会告发你的，我发誓……”


	59. 称呼哈莉为主人的蛇

“不是它!”海格大吼一声，他的声音在昏暗的通道里回响，“它不会！绝不会！”

“鲁伯，我是在帮你，你为什么那么固执呢？你难道不知道，霍格沃兹就要被迫关闭了？”汤姆再次逼近了一些，“你真的要为了你的宠物不顾整个学校的安全？”

“我说过不是它！”海格又倒退了一步，他用身体紧紧抵着门。

“那我就没有办法了，”汤姆有些可惜地说，又叹了口气，拔出了他的魔杖。 

哈莉见识过十六岁的汤姆的厉害，但汤姆并没有使用攻击性的魔法，只见一道突如其来的火光闪起，照亮了走廊。

他的咒语使得海格身后的门猛地弹开了，那股巨大的力量把海格撞向对面的墙上。

从门里出来了一个东西，哈莉猛地瞪大了眼，如果不是汤姆之前的训练，她一定会发出一声可怕的尖叫，但现在她的尖叫全都压在喉咙里，只是微微地“呵”了一声。

一个硕大的、毛森森的低矮身躯、结成一团的黑乎乎的腿、许多闪闪发亮的眼睛、两把刀子般锋利的钳子——那是一只巨大的蜘蛛，这就是斯莱特林的怪物？哈莉更加疑惑了，原来她还打算看到一条巨蛇呢！

汤姆又举起他的魔杖，可是已经来不及了。那怪物慌忙逃跑，把他撞翻在地，然后飞快地奔过走廊，消失了。

汤姆跌跌撞撞地站起来，看着它的背影；他举起魔杖，但是海格朝他扑去，一把抓住魔杖，又把他打翻在地，一边大声嚷道：“不—— !” 

接着，天旋地转，周围漆黑一片。哈莉感到自己在坠落，最后轰的一声，掉在空教室的地面上，汤姆的日记还握在她的手中。

她匆匆爬起来，顾不得拍打身上的灰尘就在日记上写了起来：“汤姆，你是说海格就是斯莱特林的继承人，那只蜘蛛就是斯莱特林的怪物？”

【鲁伯·海格，】日记以缓慢的速度写道，确保哈莉能把每一个字都看进去，【其实我一直觉得他是一个很好的学生，只是爱好奇怪了一点，容易惹出乱子，不过这正是男孩子冒险的天性不是吗？甚至我还有点羡慕他能接触那些奇奇怪怪的动物，可是最后他越界了——他伤害了一个无辜的人，所以我才……可是哈莉，当时的我和你一样，尽管他是罪有应得，可是我仍然在因为举报了他而愧疚……】

“你这么做是完全正确的，”尽管哈莉还有点怀疑，但看到汤姆这么说，她就毫不犹豫地相信了，她一边为发现了海格的真面目而难过不已，一边却反过头来安慰着汤姆，“汤姆，如果你不这么做的话，死的就不只是一个女孩子了，整个霍格沃兹都要关闭了，假如他把那怪物放出来，那将是多么可怕的事！”

【谢谢你安慰我，哈莉。】汤姆说，【你这么说我也多少好过了一点——哈莉，如果你是我，你会举报海格吗？】

“实际上现在他就在学校的钥匙管理员……”哈莉说，心头莫名闪过一丝恐慌。

【那你要小心了，哈莉。】日记本忧心忡忡地说，【你、你或者你的朋友里面有没有谁是麻瓜出身的？你们可得防着点儿——不过为什么海格还能做学校的钥匙管理员呢？我想这一定是邓布利多安排的……】

“我和你一样是混血，”哈莉回答说，“我妈妈是麻瓜出身，爸爸是纯血，我最好的朋友——”她停顿了一下，接着写道，“一个是纯血，另一个是麻瓜出身，我确实非常担心她。”

【你们必须马上采取行动，】汤姆急匆匆地说，【它想要对付你们简直易如反掌，尤其在没有人怀疑海格的情况下，说实话真不知道邓布利多为什么要一直偏袒他。】

“可是我们怎么行动呢，汤姆？”哈莉问道，“不会有人相信我们的，我想我只能暗中保护她……只是我们最近关系有点僵……”

【怎么了，哈莉？】汤姆关切地问道。

哈莉把这几天的事简要地告诉了汤姆，最后她说，“的确没有人怀疑海格，但是他们之前都在怀疑我——之前我跟你说他们怀疑我就是斯莱特林的继承人，而现在我最好的朋友一直想知道我晚上去了哪儿，每个人都想打探我的行踪……难道我像是会做坏事的人吗？”

【为什么呀，哈莉？我之前就想问你，你不是战胜了伏地魔吗，大家怎么还会怀疑你呢？】汤姆好奇地问道。

“我也很奇怪，之前我还是个英雄，接着就因为我不知道为什么，说了几句蛇语——我发誓我也不知道是怎么学会的，从那以后，人人都觉得我是斯莱特林的继承人了！”哈莉苦恼地写道，“幸好那个人现在不行动了，否则的话，我到现在还要受他们怀疑呢！”

【原来你也会蛇语，哈莉，】汤姆欣喜的语气溢于言表，【我想这又是我们的一个共同点！真可惜我没能早点遇到你，我应该提醒你隐藏这个能力的——其实他们误会蛇语了，蛇语是一种天生和蛇说话的技能，它并不神秘，只是有人把它传播成斯莱特林后裔的特殊能力，才使得很多人隐瞒了自己的能力——老实说，我也曾差点因为这个被人误会，还好，我及时发现了海格的秘密……】

“可是海格不也是混血吗？”哈莉惊讶地问，“他那体型不可能是纯粹的人类呀！斯莱特林会选择一个混血来继承他的遗志吗？”

【可他不是麻瓜种，哈莉。斯莱特林的纯血爱好还没有到要反对所有混血的地步，再说，以前大家都以为斯莱特林的怪物会是条蛇，结果却是只蜘蛛，这不也出乎人们的意料吗？】汤姆的理由永远那么完美。

“原来如此，”哈莉不自觉地点点头，“你说的对，汤姆，人们太喜欢以讹传讹了，我看我得盯着点海格，免得他的好奇心上来又会害死别人。”

【哈莉，你好像认为海格是因为好奇心才犯错的……难道你觉得斯莱特林的继承人另有其人吗？】汤姆觉察到她语气的不同，转而问道。

“是的，汤姆，我觉得海格他——”哈莉使劲想着措辞，“他看起来完全不像是能打开密室的样子，我跟他之前很亲近，应该比你要了解他。他是很喜欢奇怪的动物，如果他知道学校里有怪物的话，就算之后杀了他他也会去看上一眼的，这些我都承认，但是以他的头脑，你懂的……为什么斯莱特林不选一个更聪明的？”

她发誓她不想在背后说海格的坏话，但是她确实无法相信海格会是斯莱特林的继承人，因为像斯莱特林这样蛇院创始人，难道不应该选一个阴险毒辣又有野心的人做自己的继承人吗？海格可完全不像能隐藏自己的人啊！

【哦，我的哈莉……】汤姆写道，他那语气里忽然满含着亲密，【你真让我心动，我真想让你赶紧成为我的一部分，你知道吗？不，你不可能知道此刻我的内心在想些什么……】

他的话里带着一种扭曲的热情，而且突如其来——哈莉看着那些字，她的心有一部分被他鼓动着，另一部分却产生了畏惧的颤栗，多么可怕的话语，什么是成为别人的一部分？但她却在日记上写下“汤姆，如果你有实体那该多好啊”的话语。

【哈莉，把你的手给我，我想再次感觉你的抚触……】汤姆温情脉脉地说，【用你的手，带给我一点实感吧。】

哈莉照做了，和上次一样，她的手仅仅只是感到一点点微微的刺痛和麻痹，接着她像是自己主动移开了自己的手指，眼前有些恍惚，不知道为什么，她没有带着日记本回家，而是仿佛处在朦胧的梦境里，身旁的墙壁、脚下的土地都扭曲着奇异的光影，一切是那么的模糊，包括她的意识，她机械地挪动着脚步，掏出了手中的魔杖，从空教室里走了出去。

室外并没有好多少，景象也是扭曲的，所有的东西都呈现出不真实的黄色的光晕，哈莉还来不及分辨自己到底在哪，耳边忽然又传来了嘶嘶的、低沉的声音：

“您在害怕吗……我尝到了害怕的味道……为什么您如此地害怕？”

“谁？”哈莉问道，她听到空气中传来奇特的混响，那就是她此刻发出来的声音，但并不像是人类的声音，反而像是某种冷血动物。

一条巨大的蛇不知道从哪里游了出来，跟在哈莉的身边，配合着她步调向前游去：“是我，我的主人，您终于出现了……我等待得太久了……”

“主人？”哈莉停下了脚步，她的大脑一片空白，不知道自己在什么时候收养过这样一条大蛇，“你是说，我是你的主人？”

大蛇橙黄色的冰一样的眼眸盯着哈莉，那眼神让她感到死亡的气息，蛇是死亡的使者，它的双眼就是死神的请柬，但是她却没有倒下去——：“是的，我的主人——您现在想去哪儿？让我陪伴您吧……”


	60. 哈莉是斯莱特林的继承人？

也许是周围的景物太不现实了，哈莉此刻并没有感觉到害怕，她和大蛇黄色的眼眸对视着，只觉得对方的眼神是那么的冷酷，在它的注视下，她慢慢地感到自己的鼓膜里充满了血液，眼睛发疼——

“我并没有想去的地方……”哈莉开口，嘶嘶声立刻在空气中扩散开来，蛇盯着她的眼睛不放，那黄色的竖瞳盯着她的，从刚才到现在都一动不动——与此同时，她感到胃里涌上来一股难以抑制的饥渴——

她无法自控地向前走去，蛇在她的身旁游动着，吐着信子，但一言不发。各种浓烈的气味散发在空气中，哈莉难以忍耐地吐出了舌头——那些气味比刚才更浓烈了，这附近应该有不少肥美的老鼠，哈莉和巨蛇交换了一个了然的眼神，一瞬间她仿佛知道了蛇在说些什么，蛇也知道她的用意——这条蛇是如此地饥饿，但是它并不想吃老鼠，它更想吃些一次性填饱肚子的东西——比如说，一个人类？

前面不知道是什么地方，幽深而又黑暗，哈莉看不清那里有什么，但那儿传来了多么诱人的气味！人类的，热乎乎的身体、甜美的血液的味道直往哈莉的鼻子里钻，刺激着她的食欲，巨蛇飞快地在前面游动着，仿佛在召唤着哈莉，哈莉被饥渴的感觉驱使着——她渴望血肉来填饱她的肚子，但巨蛇抢先了一步，什么东西扑通一声倒下了，哈莉立刻念了一声咒语，魔杖窜出了一团模糊的光影，照亮了她嘴边狰狞的微笑，那一瞬间，她看见了倒下的人是谁——

倒下的是赫敏。

赫敏惊恐地盯着天花板，整个身体一动不动，就像之前哈莉看到的科林的样子——巨蛇一跃而上，身体立刻将赫敏紧紧地缠住了。

“我可以吃掉她吗，主人？”巨蛇彬彬有礼地问，“如果你想吃掉她，我可以帮你把她带回去。”

为什么赫敏会在这里？这里是哪儿？这条蛇又是怎么回事？几个疑问迅速地闪过哈莉的心底。

一瞬间，剧烈的头疼冲击着哈莉的大脑，就像有两个人拿着斧头在劈开她的脑袋一样，一边是强烈的、蛇一样的填饱肚子的渴望；另一边还是人类的、保护朋友的本能——

她跪倒在地，痛苦地嘶吼着，巨蛇游了过来，冰冷的身体环绕着她。

“怎么了，我的主人？”蛇的眼眸里充满了不解。

“如果……如果我不让你吃掉她呢，你会怎么样？”哈莉费劲地说着，喉咙干涩又嘶哑。

“一切都听你的，我的主人。”巨蛇说，担忧地看着她。

“好……我命令你……不许伤害任何人类。”哈莉勉强说完这句话，黑暗瞬间吞没了她的视线。

……奥，赫敏被石化了，就像那些人一样。

哈莉绝对不喜欢那些挡着她路的人。

“洛丽丝夫人，你这只讨厌的猫，你就跟你的主人一样，每天窥探着学生的隐私，如果说谁该去死，你应该就是第一个！”

“贾斯廷·芬列里，你这个恩将仇报的家伙，你也应该跟洛丽丝夫人去同样的地方！”

“科林·克里维，你这个跟踪狂，你让我颜面扫地，你难道不应该带着你的相机，去你该去的地方吗？”

“赫敏·格兰杰，你这个多管闲事的丑女孩，你该跟寝室里那几个八婆一样闭嘴了！”

哈莉的血液里涌动着无处发泄的愤怒，那愤怒撕扯着她的心脏，恍惚中她似乎的确打开了一道神秘的门，将巨蛇放了出来，巨蛇到处肆虐着，惩罚着那些忤逆她的人，那些肮脏的、不懂得尊贵的巫师血液为何物的、臭烘烘的泥巴种以及哑炮……

吃掉他们……吃掉他们……

净化这个丑陋的世界，建立一个美丽的新世界……

一个巨大的充满恐慌的颤抖之后，哈莉猛地睁开了眼睛，汗水湿透了她的衣服，现在她全身都是冰冷的，她忍不住又打了一个寒颤——她发现自己的手还放在日记本上，连忙把它们收了回来，并把日记装进了自己的口袋。

她确信自己已经醒了，但那种迷离惝恍的感觉还在，就好像她还在梦里一样。哈莉取下眼镜，揉了揉自己的双眼再戴上，眼睛比之前还要干涩、酸疼。

不知道什么时候，教室里的咒语消失了，哈莉摇了摇昏沉沉的脑袋，准备立刻赶回寝室，给她们三个解开昏睡咒之后，再去吃早餐。

忽然，空教室里响起了低沉的沙沙声，哈莉立刻掏出了魔杖，就好像之前她就把它握在手心里了似的，她防备地四下张望，却发现一条巨大的蛇从角落里游了过来。

“主人……”它说，舌头不停地尝着空气里的味道，“你很害怕……我又尝到了你害怕的味道，昨天晚上也是，到底你在害怕什么？”

什么，昨天晚上的事是真的？

哈莉无法自控地尖叫了一声，随即捂住了自己的嘴——昨晚到底发生了什么？

“主人……”蛇迅速游到她身边，用尾巴圈住了哈莉的身体，嘶嘶地说，“你是不是在担心昨晚的那个女孩？我没有吃掉她……你说过，在这个特殊时刻，我们目前不能制造更多的恐慌，所以我只是石化了她，就像您从前吩咐的那样，仅仅只是石化了他们。”

天呐——

真的是她？她真的吩咐过这条巨蛇去石化了——

这么说，它才是斯莱特林的怪物？她才是斯莱特林的继承人？五十年前汤姆就弄错了人，一直都不是海格，而是另有其人？

但她确信自己并没有吩咐什么巨蛇：“我……是什么时候吩咐你的？我记得我没有……”

“用灵魂。”巨蛇亲昵地说，“您一直用灵魂召唤我，您一直想要报复他们，所以你血液中的愤怒让我醒了过来……您的灵魂是那么的饥饿，您迫切地需要您的奴仆，也就是我替您树立起您的权威，让我为了您的王座而战……”

哈莉没能说话，她的大脑里充斥着各种各样的东西——但她确确实实清楚地记得，即使那些人很讨厌，她也从没想过召唤什么——而且她为什么能召唤这条蛇？

“你为什么叫我主人？”哈莉问道——昨晚的那个女孩，真的是赫敏吗？她真的和一条蛇一起打算杀死赫敏甚至吃掉她？腹中空荡的感觉此刻仍然是那么地鲜明，但那真的仅仅是饥饿吗？

“因为您本来就是我的主人……”蛇说，它亲密地缠绕着她，哈莉被蛇腥味包围着，她看到它的眼眸里煽动着狂热，“让我为您扫清道路吧，杀掉所有挡路的讨厌家伙……现在门外就就有一个，他是冲我们来的——而我能替你解决他，然后能把他给我吗，主人？”

它嘴里的腥风扑在哈莉的脸上，哈莉不由自主地后退了一步。

“不，我能解决他！”她迅速开口阻止它，老天，这房子外面有人！她掏出魔杖，准备在教室里施展空空如也——她绝不能让任何人知道她和这条蛇呆在一起，她不是什么斯莱特林的继承人！她从没想过要害谁，她不知道这条蛇为什么在这里——

等等，如果她是呢？

如果她真的是——昨晚她打算攻击赫敏的记忆清晰地闪现在她的眼前，当时的她多么狂热，脑子里充满了嗜血狂暴的念头！

而且她还做过成为魔王的梦，不是吗？

也许她曾在暴怒之下用灵魂召唤了什么从前的仆从之类，然后在不清醒的情况下吩咐它做了一些无法挽回的事？

“是的，主人。”巨蛇乖巧地说，分叉的舌尖在空中伸缩着，“他的速度很快，他立刻就要到了——”

谁？天还没亮，霍格沃兹的师生们还没到起床的时候，是谁来了？

“快躲起来，”哈莉急切说，她举起了魔杖——蛇精准地执行了她的意志，瞬间就溜走了，一道黑光随即闪进了教室。

对方的速度非常快，也许他是飞进来的，哈莉没看清楚到底是谁，举起了魔杖刚要施咒，对方已经提前动手了：

“除你武器！”

哈莉的魔杖应声脱手，对方的魔力非常强大，她被这简单的魔咒攻击得倒退了好几步，撞倒了三四张桌子才倒下。

她喘着气，一只手撑住地板，想要爬起来。

“我要是你，我就什么都不做。”温吞水的中年男子声音传来，他说话的声音非常特别，像是故意放慢了速度似的，哈莉一下子就听出了那是谁，那是西弗勒斯·斯内普！

她一下子绝望了——完了，还是被他发现了，而她还不清楚，他抓住了她的什么证据？现在他又打算干些什么？

——也许她应该被抓住，假如她就是斯莱特林的继承人的话。

她现在自己也不能肯定自己到底是不是。

哈莉放弃了抵抗。任凭斯内普蹲在她身边，用他那双得意洋洋的目光盯着她：“看来等待确实很有效——我不得不说，你的父亲当年比你成功多了，波特小姐，我没想到我能这么轻易抓住你。告诉我，你在这儿做什么？我很喜欢看你辩解的时候那振振有词的样子，现在你又可以继续表演了。”


	61. 与斯内普交锋

“发生什么事了吗，斯内普？”哈莉问道，她非常想知道到底是不是赫敏出了事他才跑出来的，但她不能直接问这个，免得在事情还没弄清楚之前就让斯内普抓住把柄。

“不要再演戏了，波特小姐，”斯内普脸上的表情很自在，“你出现在了这个时间段你不该出现的地点，你手里还拿着魔杖——我们在另一个空教室发现了潘西·帕金森，她中了一个不可饶恕魔咒昏过去了，你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

“我不知道，教授。”哈莉说，感到嘴角处传来一阵刺痛，那里一定有不轻的擦伤，“你总不会以为一个二年级的学生，会施展什么不可饶恕魔咒吧？”

“那可就很难说了，波特小姐，”斯内普站起身来，在教室里面踱来踱去，“虽说你才二年级，可你不是也掌握了摄神取念吗？”

“总之潘西·帕金森的事情和我没有关系。”哈莉支撑起自己的身体，她的背部生疼，那里也一定是瘀伤了，不过还好，骨头没有什么问题，她靠在墙边，两脚无力地摆在地上，“现在我可以给我自己治疗一下吗，斯内普教授？”

“更别提你还学会了治愈咒——”斯内普像是又找了一个证据，“等一会儿我们一起去邓布利多那里，你就可以好好地治愈自己了——也许你还可以向邓布利多解释一下，为什么你会在凌晨三点钟站在一个充满了蛇的气味的空教室里，而且在此不远的另一个空教室中，躺着脸色灰白的潘西·帕金森，而在图书馆附近，还躺着被石化了的赫敏·格兰杰——”

他没能说完自己的话，因为哈莉波特更大的声音在空教室里响了起来：“什么？赫敏真的被石化了？！”

斯内普并没有因为被打断了而生气，他得意洋洋，享受着哈莉脸上骤然闪现的恐慌和痛苦：“怎么，你又要说你和这件事没有关系？”

回答他的是教室里空洞的风响，他看到哈莉·波特的脸上显出了崩溃，仿佛有什么东西在她心里支离破碎了，她正挣扎着想要修补好它——但这显然是徒劳的，她的绿眸里出现了悲哀，她闭了闭眼睛，似乎寄希望于睁开之后世界又美好了，可她仍只在这里看到了充满敌意的西弗勒斯·斯内普。

她的手臂垂落在身体两边，脸上漾起一个无奈的微笑，她用来保持美丽和得体的魔咒忽然都消失了，剩下的只是一个脸色苍白的小女孩，她的嘴边尽是血迹，她嗫嚅着，似乎正用剩下的全部理智组织语言。

“怎么了，哈莉·波特？”斯内普重新走到她的身旁，黑色的眼眸盯着她无神的双眼，她虽然也在看着他，但她的视线是没有焦距的，她的真面目比原来的样子更让人觉得楚楚可怜——她在想些什么？这想法令他心烦得要命：“或者，你又打算用你的绿眼睛来迷惑——”

他忽然觉得自己不应该说这句话。

“送我去见邓布利多吧。”哈莉·波特从地上迅速爬起来，差点撞到了来不及退开的斯内普，“走吧，斯内普教授。”

她说，用力地抓住了斯内普的手，“我们得快点。”她拉着斯内普急匆匆地朝教室外走去。

“你……你愿意告诉邓布利多？”斯内普被迫迈开了步子，“你不怕他开除你？”

“开除我吧。”哈莉停下脚步，看着斯内普那惊疑不定的双眼，坚定地说，“我应该被开除，我甚至觉得我应该进阿兹卡班，我应该一辈子都待在那。”

“你想以进为退吧，波特小姐？”斯内普狐疑地说，“你以为你这样我就会让你留下来？”

“我没有，西弗勒斯·斯内普，你以为你是谁？你根本不了解我，你有什么资格对我说这些？”哈莉愤怒地说，“难道我们现在不是去见邓布利多吗？这不是你一直以来的希望吗？”

说完，她已经没有心情去看斯内普的表情了，什么征服，什么利用和母亲相似的绿眸，她已经什么都想不到，她握紧斯内普的手，重新迈开步子向前走去，根本不给自己后悔的机会。

何况有什么好后悔的呢？那条蛇、赫敏的事已经足够说明了一切不是吗？

不管她是不是斯莱特林的继承人，她都应该向邓布利多自首。

“等等，波特。”斯内普站住了，拉回了正大踏步向前的哈莉，他感到她的动作并不像是虚假的，她连她的魔杖都忘了捡起来，她是真的想——

“怎么了，斯内普？”哈莉站住，回过头，她的语气里充满了决绝，“你想阻止我吗？你忘了你一直以来的目的吗？”

她冷笑了两声，重新审视面前这张苍白的脸：“你到底想怎么样，斯内普？从我入校你就针对我，你一直想把我赶出霍格沃兹，现在不是如你的愿吗？你还要我等什么？”

“你觉得格兰杰的石化和你有关，所以你才想要去自首？”斯内普问，他看着那双带着冒着火花和嘲讽的绿眸，再次确认她确实不是莉莉。

真是和詹姆波特一样鲁莽，他宁可相信潘西是她用钻心剜骨击昏的，也不相信她和格兰杰的石化有关，但她的样子却像是相信斯莱特林的继承人就是她一样——

哈莉瞪着他，她不知道斯内普是怎么猜到的，但是她不能告诉他，他会摄神取念，也许会在不经意地时候他就会给她来一个，然后他就会看到汤姆的存在——意识到自己正看着斯内普的双眼，她飞快地低下头：

“听着，我只会在见到邓布利多的时候才会说，我说过我不相信你，斯内普教授。”

“不相信我，”斯内普慢吞吞地说，“那是当然的，你会向邓布利多敞开一切，包括是谁教会了你摄神取念是吗？”

“他不会知道的，”哈莉说，“除非你告诉他……”

她重新抬头看着斯内普，他那双黑眸里神情还是那么难以捉摸，他会因为嫉妒她父亲而告发她吗？

“你会吗，斯内普？”哈莉问。

“我不需要告诉他，波特小姐，”斯内普说，他的嘴角闪现出一丝嘲讽，“你难道不知道，邓布利多是这样世界上摄神取念用得最好的巫师吗？”

他欣赏着哈莉那骤变的神情，欣赏着她欲言又止，最后她结结巴巴地说：“什、什么？”

“看来你很想保护那个教你的人，波特。”斯内普说，他眼里的得意和兴奋简直要遮盖不住了，“我建议我们回到刚才的教室里去，你给我先好好地解释一下，为什么你会觉得自己跟赫敏的石化有关？毕竟以你的智慧，斯莱特林不会选择你做他的继承人的。”

这话真像她刚才评价海格的，哈莉愤愤不平地想着，但现在她不敢回嘴，只好默默地转过身，向刚才那座空教室走去。

她的现在脑子里更混乱了，原本以为去邓布利多那里就可以一了百了了，她甚至都想过去阿兹卡班了，但她不能连累汤姆，不能让人毁掉他……

“我想你是不是可以放开我的手了，波特小姐？”斯内普的声音响起。

“哦哦，好的。”哈莉难得地没有对斯内普的话有任何异议，她放开了他的手，迅速地跑到了教室里，斯内普随后跟了上来。

“说吧，波特，我听着呢。”

“你相信我吗，教授？”哈莉说，“我记得你以前说你也不相信我。”

“如果你有足够的技巧让我相信，那我自然连谎言都会相信的。”斯内普说。

“我也没有别的选择了是吗？”哈莉说，她在脑子里重新理了一下，决定有些事还是不能让斯内普知道，她在汤姆那里学了不少在男人面前说谎的技巧，现在正是运用的时候。

“我送给你的巧克力是赫敏帮着一起熬的，模子也是她提供给我的。”哈莉说。

“我想这件事跟斯莱特林继承人没有关系，”斯内普提醒说，“我说过，不要再跟我说些什么你喜欢我之类的谎言，那很拙劣。”

“……”哈莉叹了口气，没有表示反对,“那时候她猜到我的巧克力是要送你的，但我没有承认。因为她觉得你并不像洛哈特那么有魅力，你是斯莱特林的院长，狡猾而又阴险，一直针对我们格兰芬多的学生，所以我也不想对别人承认我喜欢你。”

“这些无关的话题能等一会儿再说吗？”斯内普不耐烦地说，“你再这样下去，天都快亮了。”

“他们迟早会发现昏倒的帕金森和被石化的赫敏，”哈莉无所谓地说，“我说快点又有什么意义？反正最终你都会把我送到邓布利多那儿去——”

“我关心的是我们斯莱特林的利益，波特小姐，”斯内普圆滑地说，“当然我也会保护霍格沃兹，在这之外我管不了那么多，如果你告诉我一些关于斯莱特林继承人的事情，我大概会放你一马——从某种角度上来说，我对你的讨厌程度只到你滚出霍格沃兹，但还没到让你去阿兹卡班的地步，所以请你快点说，我不是那么有耐性。”

——他在解释他阻止她去见邓布利多的动机，哈莉想，他并不像他自己说那么不相信她所谓喜欢他的话。


	62. 你被开除了，波特小姐

“我就快说到了，教授。因为我隐瞒了巧克力要送给你的事实，所以赫敏在发现我最后是送给你的时候，她非常生气，就和我在寝室里吵了起来——”

“就为了这点小事？”斯内普不敢置信地问。

“……这不是小事，教授。”哈莉假装不服气地说，“当时她攻击我爱上了斯莱特林的老蝙蝠，拉文德和帕瓦蒂也开始说我，最关键的不是别的，是她们说你是斯莱特林的院长，不修边幅，长得又不怎么样——后来我也恼火了，我就说洛哈特——是的赫敏喜欢他，我说他是个徒有其表的红头苍蝇，除了脸一无是处，之后我们四个人就混战起来了，我一生气，给了她们每人一个昏昏欲睡——按照我的想法，她们现在应该还在睡觉才对。”

“然后呢？”斯内普极力无视她话语中关于自己的那一部分，但他觉得自己有点控制不住怒火了，这三个人敢这么说他，除了已经被石化的格兰杰之外，下次魔药课他该给她们一点厉害尝尝。

“后来我也觉得累了，就洗了个澡，上床睡觉了。”哈莉说。

“然后醒来就发现自己在这间空教室里？”斯内普忍不住接着说，如果是怎样她自首什么？

“我还没说完呢，斯内普——然后我做了一个梦，在梦里，我听到了奇怪的声音在召唤我，于是在半梦半醒之间我走出了寝室，向那个声音走去，我转过了很多楼梯，在一个楼梯的尽头，我看到你了，我以为是你在召唤我，我高兴极了……”

“我没有那么无聊，波特。”斯内普打断她，“快接着说关键的部分。”

“好吧，教授。当时我真的非常开心，很快你就走了过来，离我非常近，近得让我以为你想……嗯……好吧，这里略过。但你接着就走了，我被不知名的力量驱使着，莫名其妙地在整个校园里晃悠，最后在一个黑暗的地方，我看到了一条蛇……”

“蛇？”斯内普问。

“一条巨大的蛇，它叫我‘主人’，不知道为什么，我也不害怕它……后来它说它要去吃饭，我们就一起去了一个地方，那里非常黑，我还没来得及来个荧光闪烁蛇就先行动了，一声巨响之后，我发现赫敏躺在那，蛇对我说我可以享用她，但我看到赫敏之后，我的脑子一下子窜出那些被石化的人的面貌来，他们暗示我是我攻击他们的。然后我就昏倒了，醒来的时候，蛇居然还在我的身边。”

哈莉说，她一直试图盯着斯内普的眼睛，好让他相信自己，但斯内普的眼神又游移着，像要故意躲开她。

“那时你跟蛇说了什么吗？”斯内普问。

“它还是叫我主人，我甚至没来得及问它到底是从哪里来的，它就发现了你，然后它迅速溜走了。”哈莉说。

“所以那时你想确认一下梦里的事是不是真的，你想确认赫敏·格兰杰是不是被石化了——”斯内普反问。

“如果是的话，我想我不能再为什么辩解了——不管他们是不是被那条蛇石化的，它叫我‘主人’，我总脱不了干系的，我觉得邓布利多应该知道这个。”

“这么说你觉得是你打开了密室的门，”斯内普说，他的眼睛里还是满含怀疑，“不过你却不知道那条蛇到底是从哪里来的，你也根本不知道密室的门在哪儿，甚至你觉得斯莱特林的继承人会去向邓布利多自首——你还真是个智商超高的女孩。”

斯内普在嘲讽她，但却透露出他并不相信她是什么继承人的想法。“你——你觉得我不是斯莱特林的继承人？”哈莉惊讶地问，她对斯内普又有点改观了。

“以你现在的智商，我真不认为你是。”斯内普认真地说，“你太容易受到暗示了，以我的猜想，我认为那个教你摄神取念魔咒的人才是真正的危险份子，你昨晚的怪梦可能是他操控你的。”

“但那条蛇是怎么回事？那的确就是斯莱特林的怪物呀！”哈莉问。

“你怎么知道不是有人控制它的？又不是只有你会蛇语，也许是他真正的主人吩咐他这么做的。”斯内普三言两语就解决了哈莉的问题，这让哈莉的内心有些动摇了，她再次问道：

“你……真的相信不是我吗，即使已经发生了这件事？”

“我相信斯莱特林的品味，波特小姐。”斯内普恶毒地说，“不过潘西的事，你真的不知情吗？”

——又绕回到潘西这里来了，哈莉叹了口气：“我觉得我已经说出了一切，教授。如果你能拿出潘西是我击昏的证据，那你就拿出来，不然的话我希望我能得到一个公正的待遇——现在你打算怎么处置我？”

斯内普露出一个甜蜜的微笑：“之前我不是说过吗，再让我发现你半夜三更在外面乱跑，我就亲自开除你。我想这比你被送进阿兹卡班要好多了。”

他顿了顿，接着说：“现在你就该走了，去收拾东西吧，我可以目送你离开。”

这就是他一直以来的愿望，她无法反抗，这一点她自己也应该清楚。

哈莉的脑袋嗡地一声炸开了，哦，是的，是的，他不相信她是斯莱特林的继承人，但是他还是希望她赶紧从霍格沃兹滚蛋，这确实就是斯内普的夙愿，此刻她还有什么反抗的余地吗？没有了，什么也没有了。

——他确实抓住她了，她也不能跟邓布利多碰面，免得被他知道更多，她有那么多的秘密不能暴露。

——但就一个深夜在外面游荡这个理由也太过分了吧！

“是的，斯内普教授。”哈莉不想找借口了，她不想再努力了，没有用了不是吗？她的脑子里一片空白，没有什么用来对付他的，“是的，啊，是的，我……我现在拿上……不，我收拾一下，天亮就离开。” 

“要跟谁告别吗？”斯内普问，能开除哈莉让他心情大好，他露出一个宽容的微笑，“我想也许我可以允许你过两天再走。”

“应该不用跟谁告别了，”哈莉抬起头，给了斯内普一个悲伤到扭曲的笑容，“我在这里没有朋友了，赫敏被石化了，我觉得罗恩也不会相信我，我……我还是这就走吧。”

她说着，匆匆在教室里看了一遍:“这里没有什么了，这里没有我的东西。”她磨蹭了一会儿，好像还想说些什么，但她的喉咙像是被什么堵塞了，再也说不出什么。

“既然你也不打算去跟邓布利多告别，那我建议你先给自己疗个伤，清理干净之后再去寝室收拾东西。”斯内普难得富有同情心地说。

“哦，对，是的，先生，不，教授。”她语无伦次地说，挪动着有些不听使唤的腿，拿起了她之前掉在地上的魔杖一一她的手一直在颤抖，试了好几次才拿起来，在这过程中，斯内普一直在看着她，脸上的表情没有任何的变化。

哈莉没有看他，她拿着魔杖对准自己的脸，魔杖一直微微抖动着，对不准受伤的嘴角，她闭了一会儿眼睛，清醒了一点之后，才终于能够对准了。

“愈合如初。”她说。

魔杖闪出微弱的光，但几乎是毫无用处，她又尝试了好几次，但还是不行，最后她颓然地放下了魔杖。

“算了，斯内普教授，我可以就这样离开。”没必要保持完美了。

“现在我希望你交出你的魔杖，波特小姐。”斯内普毫无恻隐之心地说。

她摇摇晃晃地走到斯内普身边，把自己的魔杖放到了他手里:“这没什么，交给你处理吧，斯内普教授。我想被开除之后我肯定不可能保住自己的魔杖，我这辈子也不会再跟魔法有什么关系了，对吧。”

哈莉转过身，走出了空教室，她从头到尾都没看过斯内普的脸一眼，从语气她就知道他多么得意了，不必再用眼神去确认一遍。

但是她没能控制住自己的眼泪——这次是真的，真实的眼泪，代表了懦弱的、无法自控的眼泪，在她一转身就滴落在脸上了，它们淌出来的时候她浑身颤抖，她越想控制住身体就越颤抖得厉害，但是她完全不想在斯内普的面前显露这最真实的一面。

她希望自己是一个自控力很强的人，她不希望把所有的心事都摆在别人面前，所有的负面情绪，尤其是那懦弱的、令人作呕的眼泪，显露在斯内普——这个她在学校最讨厌的人面前，他比马尔福更让她讨厌一千倍、一万倍。

她飞快地擦去那些眼泪，但是它们越来越多地涌现出来，打湿了她的脸，甚至洗清了她之前留在脸上的血迹，最后她颓然地放弃了，因为她无力阻止内心的悲伤，她比之前所有时刻更清晰地认识了她自己：

她只是一个脆弱的小女孩，根本没比别的任何人强到哪里去。

多希望刚才她踏出空教室的脚步是优雅的，多希望刚才那些结结巴巴的语言不是出自自己的口中——哈莉感到斯内普的视线一直在她身后，这令她感到更加难堪，最后她再次没能控制住自己，在走廊上飞奔起来。

哈莉急欲摆脱斯内普那如影随形的目光，尽管前方一团漆黑，什么都看不到，也许这就是所谓的黎明前的黑暗，但她不希望面对黎明，最好在她离开之前都是黑暗的，好让任何人都别看见她。

她慌不择路地转过几个走廊，但很快她又停住了，前面的事物令她恐慌——那是赫敏被攻击的地方，她受不了再一次看到那场面——赫敏一动不动地躺在那里，呆滞的眼睛大大地睁着，所以她一意识到这一点，她就开始后退了，她连连退了好几步，才飞速转身，刚好撞在一个人的怀抱里，她差点把对方撞翻在地，但对方还是立刻扶住了她。


	63. 再次亲吻斯内普

香根草的气味立刻笼罩了她，那气味令她几乎窒息了——为什么还是斯内普？她不是已经摆脱他了吗？

她的手比她的反应更本能地先伸出来了，她抵住他的胸膛，用尽全身的力气想要将他推开，现在她最不想见到的人就是斯内普。

“走开，斯内普。”她大声喊道，“你羞辱得我还不够吗？你还想怎么样？想要我对你求饶？别做梦了！”

但斯内普一动不动，手臂像钳子一样牢牢地钳着她的两只手：“装不下去了吗，哈莉·波特，瞧瞧你那丑陋的样子！这才是真实的你不是吗？”黑暗里他的视线停留在哈莉那因愤怒而扭曲的、红肿的、带着泪痕的脸庞上，“你之前矫情得令我作呕——我说过，你比你的父亲还要让人不齿——”

他没说下去，因为哈莉忽然挣脱出了一只手，在他的脸上狠狠打了一拳，阻止了他接下来的更伤人的话，他还没来得及反击，一阵剧痛就从手臂上传来，哈莉的牙齿狠狠地陷入了他的皮肤，此刻她愤怒得发丝都崩开了，蓬松又凌乱，她双目圆睁，毫无畏惧地瞪着他，嘴里更是毫不留情，他相信自己流血了——

真像一头野兽，完全不是从前假装出来的优雅的而完美的她了，斯内普抓住她的头发，把她的脑袋扯得向后倒去：“你那些假惺惺的话语现在一句也说不来了吗？哈莉·波特？”

“不错，西弗勒斯·斯内普，你是这个世上我最讨厌的人！”哈莉吼道，“那又怎么样？反正我已经被开除了！我不再害怕你了！因为你这样的人不配被任何人喜欢，不管是我还是我母亲都不可能喜欢你！”

她气喘吁吁，浑身颤抖，痛苦比刚才更鲜明地瞬间传遍了全身。

紧接着斯内普松开了她。

“是的，当然。”他一边向后退去一边满足地说，脸上和手上的痛楚让他明白了她的态度，他对此非常满意。他的面容一如既往的苍白着，身上其他所有的黑色部分都溶入了凌晨的黑暗里，“这是理所当然的事。”

他似乎变得安心了，因为身体里那些骚动的东西一瞬间全都回归了原位。

“我讨厌你。”哈莉喃喃地重复着，痛苦将她钉在原地，她握紧双拳，控制着自己的愤怒还有一些她不明白的情感，但那无济于事，她的心潮依然像熔浆一样翻滚着。

“我知道。”斯内普说，那声音里几乎有着温柔，“所以现在回去睡觉吧。”

他一下子变得非常和蔼，他甚至重新走上前来，脸上带着极力挤出来的温和的笑，用一个长者的身份安慰哈莉：“好了，没事了，你没有被开除，只是格兰芬多会被扣十分，回去把你的室友从昏迷中弄醒吧，至于帕金森和格兰杰，没有人会责怪你，我们会把她们送到医院去的——”

接着他的嘴唇忽然又尝到了温暖的、柔软的触感，不稳的呼吸喷洒在他的鼻端，一双手轻轻触碰着他的脸颊，那身躯几乎是靠在他身上的，女孩甜蜜的、青春的气味令他想要回味沉醉，他的思绪因为这个吻而奇异地飘远了，脑海里再次一片空白，但随即而来的是无法抑制的愤怒——

她怎么能？她怎么能再一次地——

女孩忽然脱离了他的怀抱。

哈莉的眼神里充满了恶毒和破坏欲，她为他的失神得意极了，像个小恶魔一样咧开嘴大笑起来：“开除我，斯内普。开除我吧，我宁可被开除也不会撒谎的，我不像你，你这个什么都不敢承认的懦夫！”

响亮的笑声在空旷的走廊里回荡着，充斥着斯内普的鼓膜，让他更加愤怒，他立刻意识到他的愤怒来源于哪里——她戳中了他的软肋，因为他的愤怒里还掺杂着绝望和恐惧。

这个该死的女孩——既是野兽也是恶魔的女孩，她用远远超过实际年龄的成熟挫败了他原来的想法，他现在不得不面对真正的自我了。

——懦夫，精准的评价。

他看到哈莉昂着头，坚决地越过他向前走去，不一会儿她就消失在了走廊的另一端。

那是正确的回寝室的路，斯内普想，明天就不用再看到她了，也许这是这些天来唯一的安慰。

他想着，继续慢吞吞地在学校内部走动起来，脑海里一片混乱，但他还是坚持将潘西和格兰杰都送进了医院，等他忙完了，也到了该吃早饭的时候。

然后斯内普就在饭厅里看到了恢复了假惺惺状态的哈莉。

——她居然还没走。

不但没走，还恢复了从前的打扮，继续坐在韦斯莱红毛军团的包围中大吃大喝，脸上还是那副假模假式的表情，装腔作势，把红毛们逗得哈哈直笑，她还喝南瓜汁举起了她的杯子，像在挑衅谁。

不过那还用说吗？她肯定是在挑衅他西弗勒斯·斯内普了，因为她的目光就落在他身上，肆无忌惮地打量着他苍白的脸，以及过大的鼻子，她目光里的嘲讽是如此强烈，让他几乎起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

愤怒又一次袭击了他，他看着她那洋洋得意的脸，想象着如果给她一个阿瓦达索命会怎么样，又或者直接扭断她细弱的脖子，就像捏断一只鸭子的脖子那样，断裂的时候会发出一声脆响，那想必犹如来自天外的音乐，能让他神清气爽。

不一会儿哈莉就吃完了东西，她回忆起昨天她那个神来之笔一样的举动，她觉得她几乎已经猜透斯内普了，在她吼出她恨他的那一霎那，他的表情居然放松了，因为他习惯于躲避，他在寻找属于他自己的舒适区域——那就是谁也不爱他，他也不爱任何人。所以她给了他一下厉害的，让他不能像蛇一样躲回他觉得安全的地方，她就是要把他从阴影里拖出来，这样虽然让斯内普不舒服，但可以让她舒服。

至于斯内普是不是痛苦，哈莉想，当我自己要被开除的时候，我可不管害得我退学的罪魁祸首有什么感受。

多么可笑的男人，哈莉接着想，她又想到了汤姆，汤姆虽然只有十六岁，但对待感情比他可成熟多了。

“罗恩，你知道赫敏去哪儿了吗？”哈莉移开目光，装作毫不在意的样子转头问着罗恩，“我今天早上一起来，就发现她不在床上。”

“我以为她在故意避开你，哈莉。”罗恩皱着眉头说，“你们到底出了什么事？你们不是最好的朋友吗？”

“……我也不知道是怎么一回事，罗恩，”哈莉假笑着解释，“但我想应该没有什么能影响到我们的友情。”

不过她得好好想想，斯内普那些关于有人控制了她的话——那当然不可能，汤姆只是一本日记，他无法控制些什么，但是那条大蛇一定有问题，到底谁是它真正的主人？学校里还有谁会说蛇语？邓布利多到底知不知道这些？

忽然她想到海格，海格应该是被冤枉的，可还是被开除了，足见当时也没有人知道怪物的主人是谁，现在它又出现了，也许当年的知情人会再一次找到海格问话？

也许她也可以去问问海格。

这时麦格教授来了，她在大厅里宣布了学校除了教学之外，一切其他活动全部停止。

所有的学生脸上都写满了惊讶，哈莉也不例外，她看到斯内普的脸上闪出嘲讽，好像在嘲笑她的做作，她回以一个白眼，继续顶着这幅表情看向罗恩。

弗雷德和乔治为魁地奇的取消而失落着，哈莉立刻想到奥利弗，她转过头，奥利弗的脸上全是失望，看到她正看着他，他抿了抿嘴唇，垂下了眼帘。

这时麦格教授走了过来：“波特，我认为你最好和我一起来……”

哈莉的心砰砰跳了起来，但麦格教授同时对罗恩说：“也许你最好也来一下，韦斯莱。”她的心才稍微松动一些。

“你们会觉得有些震惊，”他们走近医院时，麦格教授用出奇温柔的声音说，“又发生了攻击事件……又是双重攻击。”

哈莉尽量控制住自己的表情，她现在非常想知道赫敏到底怎么样了，是仅仅被石化还是有别的伤，但是她不能引起麦格教授的注意，有斯内普一个人盯着她已经够她受的了。

麦格教授把门推开，哈莉和罗恩走了进去。 

庞弗雷夫人正在低身俯视一个长相丑陋的女生。哈莉认出那就是潘西·帕金森，在她旁边的那张床上—— 

“赫敏!”罗恩惊呼道。

“潘西·帕金森是在空教室被发现的，而赫敏·格兰杰是在图书馆附近被发现的，”麦格教授说，“我想你们俩大概没有人能对此作出解释吧？”

哈莉的视线在两人的身体上转来转去：“教授，为什么帕金森的样子和赫敏的不太一样？”

“因为他们遭受的攻击不一样，”庞弗雷夫人站直身体，“帕金森是被不可饶恕咒攻击的，而赫敏则是被石化了。”

“这么说，怪物的主人也出现了，我想是他对帕金森使用了不可饶恕咒，而斯莱特林的怪物则攻击了赫敏。”哈莉分析道，她在试图混淆麦格教授的思路，希望没有人再怀疑她与潘西·帕金森的昏倒有关。

“……我希望在事实还没有查出来之前，你不要在学生中散布你的这些推论。”麦格严肃地说。

“这是当然的，麦格教授。”哈莉彬彬有礼地回答。

“你认得这个吗，哈莉？”麦格举起一面圆圆的小镜子。

哈莉当然认得它：“这是赫敏的小镜子，她总是随身携带它。”


	64. 处于困境的哈莉·波特

“这是在她身边的地板上发现的。”麦格若有所思地说。

哈莉看着那面镜子，赫敏为什么那么晚跑去图书室？这个疑问困扰着她，她上下打量着赫敏，忽然发现她右手紧握着什么东西——哈莉凑近了一些，看见她的拳头里攥着一张纸。

哈莉趁没有人注意到这边，把纸从赫敏的手中扯了出来，这是从一本很旧的图书馆藏书上撕下来的一页纸。哈莉悄悄地把它放进了口袋里。

接着，哈莉还拿走了赫敏放在衣兜里的魔杖，她自己的魔杖被斯内普拿走了，总不能两手空空地去迎接挑战。

接着麦格护送他们两个回到了格兰芬多休息室，向学生宣布了宵禁的消息，并且表示每次上课都要由一位老师护送。在没有老师陪伴的情况下，任何学生不得使用盥洗室。所有魁地奇训练和比赛都被延期。晚上也不再开展任何活动。

“学校可能要被迫关闭了，”最后麦格用一种有些窒息的声音说，“除非策划这些攻击行为的罪犯被抓住。我敦促每一个认为自己知道一些情况的人主动站出来。” 

哈莉呆住了，她看着麦格爬过肖像洞口，她确实用不着害怕斯内普再来找她的麻烦了，因为霍格沃兹都要关闭了！她就要回到德思礼家度过她的余生了，汤姆之所以要告发海格，就是因为一旦学校关闭，他就面临着回到麻瓜孤儿院的前景。哈莉现在完全明白了他的感受。 

但她一筹莫展。

当初汤姆很可能冤枉了海格，她自己又不可能是斯莱特林的继承人，那到底谁才是真正的凶手呢？

——也许她可以把那条大蛇抓住，交给邓布利多，就像当年汤姆打算抓住那只大蜘蛛一样。

——但是得了，她不可能抓得住的，她在斯内普面前都不堪一击，而蛇却说自己可以对付斯内普。

——或者她可以把那条大蛇引到邓布利多的校长室，让邓布利多抓住它。

——得了，她在邓布利多这样精明的人面前不可能全身而退的，最后一定会被问及汤姆还有潘西·帕金森的事情，这样她在学校里使用过不可饶恕咒的事实又会暴露了。

她发现这是一个死结，她根本无法解决这么复杂的事情。

“我们怎么办，罗恩？”最后她把疑问抛给了罗恩，这件事里最幸福的是罗恩吧，因为他什么都不知道。

“我不知道，哈莉。”罗恩呆呆地坐在那里，听到霍格沃兹要被关闭之后，连巫师棋都引不起他的兴趣。

“哎。”哈莉叹了一口气，忽然想起了口袋里的纸条，赫敏是不是知道了什么？在罗恩发呆的时候，她拿出了纸条，上面写着：

在我们国家，游荡着许多可怕的野兽和怪物，其中最离奇、最具有杀伤力的莫过于蛇怪，又被称为蛇王。这种蛇的体积可以变得十分巨大，通常能活好几百年，它是从一只公鸡蛋里、由一只癞蛤蟆孵出的。它杀人的方式十分惊人，除了它致命的毒牙外，蛇怪的瞪视也能致人死亡，任何人只要被它的目光盯住，就会立刻丧命。蜘蛛看到蛇怪就会逃跑，因为蛇怪是蜘蛛的死敌，而蛇怪只有听见公鸡的叫声才会仓皇逃命，因为公鸡的叫声对它来说也是致命的。在这段话下面，还写着两个字，哈莉一眼就认出是赫敏的字迹。那两个字是：管子。

哈莉知道她说的就是那条巨蛇，她已经见过它了，但假如蛇怪的瞪视也能致人死亡的话，她为什么还没死？其他人也只是被石化了！

她忽然想起赫敏的镜子，科林的相机，盥洗室的水——好像有什么东西打开了她的脑子，她明白蛇怪是怎么让他们石化的了，但还是想不通为什么她自己为什么没有死。

蛇就藏在管道里，这一点毋庸置疑，但谁是蛇怪的主人？

她忽然站起身来，罗恩吓了一跳：“怎么了，哈莉？”

“我要出去一趟，罗恩。”

“用隐身衣吗，哈莉？”罗恩立刻明白了她的打算，“我可以和你一起去吗？多一个人可以多一点帮助。”

“不。罗恩，我有自己的事要处理。”哈莉说，“——我不想连累你。”

这当然不是哈莉的心声，她心里想的是，一个人行动要自由得多，但她不能当着罗恩的面说出这些。

“好吧。”罗恩失望地说。

哈莉一个人穿着隐身衣去了海格那儿。

在她敲门几秒钟后，海格猛地把门打开。她迎面看见海格举着一套弓箭对准她，大猎狗牙牙在他身后高声狂吠。

“哦，是你，哈莉。”他说，放下手里的武器，瞪着她，“你们俩到这儿来干什么？”

“那是做什么的?”哈莉指着那套弓箭，说道。

“没什么……没什么，”海格含混地说。

“你没事儿吧，海格？”哈莉问，“ 赫敏的事你听说了吗？”

“哦，对，我听说了。”海格说，声音有些哽咽。就在这时，传来了很响的敲门声。 

海格扔掉了给哈莉预备的草莓蛋糕，哈莉赶紧把隐形衣披在身上，退缩到一个角落里。

海格猛地把门拉开。

“晚上好，海格。” 是邓布利多。他走进来，神情非常严肃，后面还跟着一个模样十分古怪的男人。

哈莉躲在一边观察着邓布利多身后的男人，他的穿着虽然奇怪，但看起来不大像那种会随便来到海格小屋的样子，哈莉心里顿时有了种非常不好的预感。

海格一下子脸色煞白，脑门上开始出汗。他跌坐进一把椅子里，看看邓布利多，又看看那男的。 

“真糟糕，海格，”那男人用一种清脆快速的语调说，“非常糟糕，不得不来。在麻瓜身上发生了四起攻击事件，太过分了，魔法部必须采取行动。” 

哈莉心里一紧，她知道海格又要被冤枉了。

“我没有，”海格恳求地望着邓布利多，“你知道我没有，邓布利多教授，先生……”

“我希望你明白，康奈利，我是完全信任海格的。”邓布利多皱着眉头。 

“可是你瞧，阿不思，”康奈利很不自然地说，“海格的前科记录对他不利啊。魔法部不得不采取一些措—— 已经和校董事会取得了联系。” 

“不过康奈利，我还是要告诉你，把海格带走根本无济于事。”邓布利多说，他的蓝眼睛里闪烁着哈莉从未见过的怒火。

哈莉想起那些汤姆对他的指控，她非常迷惑：邓布利多真的像汤姆说的那样坏吗？可他对海格却那么信任！

“你从我的角度看一看吧，”康奈利说，手里玩弄着他的礼帽，“我压力很大呀。必须做点什么才行。如果最后查出来不是海格，他还会回来的，一句话也没有。可是我不得不把他带走。我难道不该履行自己的—— ” 

“把我带走?”海格说，他浑身瑟瑟发抖，“带到哪儿?”

“时间很短，”康奈利说，不去看海格的眼睛，“不是惩罚，只是一种预防措施。如果抓住了另外一个人，就会把你放出来，并致以充分的歉意……”

“不是阿兹卡班吧？”海格声音嘶哑低沉地问。康奈利还没来得及回答，又有人重重地敲门。 

邓布利多过去开门，哈莉看到来人后，发出了一声小小的、压抑的惊呼。

卢修斯·马尔福先生大踏步地走进海格的小屋，他全身严严实实地裹着一件长长的黑色旅行披风，睑上带着一种冷冰冰的、心满意足的微笑。

“你已经来了，福吉，”他满意地招呼着康奈利，“很好，很好……”

“你来这儿干什么?”海格愤怒地说，“出去，离开我的房子！” 

“亲爱的朋友，请你相信我，我也并不高兴进入你的这间——哦——你管这也叫房子？”卢修斯马尔福环顾这间小小的陋室，讥笑道。他还是以前哈莉看到过的那种讨厌的样子，哈莉打量着他，忽然想起了他的儿子，那个同样淡金色、长得不错，却尖酸刻薄的马尔福。

哈莉更深切地认识到，一个人的好坏与长相没有一点关系。

“我只是到学校来看看，有人告诉我校长到这儿来了。” 

——他和德拉科连说话的口吻都那么像，真是有其父必有其子。

“你找我到底有何贵干，卢修斯？”邓布利多说。他话说得很礼貌，但那团怒火仍然在他的蓝眼睛里燃烧着。 

“事情糟糕透了，”马尔福先生懒洋洋地说，一边拿出一卷长长的羊皮纸，“董事会觉得应该让你走人了。这是罢免令——你会看到十二位董事都在上面签了名。我们觉得你恐怕没有发挥你的才能。到现在为止，已经发生了多少起攻击事件？今天下午就是两起，是吗？照这个速度，霍格沃茨的麻瓜学生就会一个不剩了，我们都知道那将是学校的一个可怕的损失。”

什么，罢免邓布利多？哈莉听到这句话不免大吃一惊，她虽然的确有些怀疑邓布利多是不是那么纯然的善良，但是她并不觉得卢修斯·马尔福会找一个更好的人选来当校长，这个消息就跟麦格说的关闭霍格沃兹一样，让哈莉十分难受。


	65. 为了正义而牺牲无辜者

“哦，怎么，你说什么，卢修斯，”福吉惊慌地说，“邓布利多被罢免……不，不……我们现在绝对不愿意……”

“对校长的任命—— 啊，不，是罢免—— 是董事会的事情，福吉，”马尔福先生用平稳的语调说，“既然邓布利多未能阻止这些攻击……”

“可是，卢修斯，如果邓布利多都不能阻止他们—— ”福吉说，他的上唇开始出汗了，“我的意思是，谁能阻止呢?”

“我们等着瞧吧，”马尔福说，脸上泛起一丝奸笑，“可是我们十二个人都投票—— ” 

“你不能带走邓布利多!”海格喊道，“如果把他带走，麻瓜们就没有一点活路了!很快就会有杀人事件的!”

“你冷静一点儿，海格。”邓布利多严厉地说。他看着卢修斯马尔福。 他炯炯有神的蓝眼睛始终盯着卢修斯冷冰冰的灰眼睛。

“不过，”邓布利多十分缓慢而清晰地说，使在场的每个人都能听清他说的每一个字，“只有当这里的人都背叛我的时候，我才算真正离开了这所学校。你们还会发现，在霍格沃茨，那些请求帮助的人总是能得到帮助的。” 

哈莉觉得他好像透过隐身衣看了自己一眼，她有些心虚——她是不是应该早一点将她知道的部分告诉邓布利多？那条蛇被抓的话，海格就不用进阿兹卡班、邓布利多也就不会被带走了——

但是汤姆怎么办？她不能暴露她学习了黑魔法的事——那个不可饶恕咒，还有潘西·帕金森……这些全都不能让别人知道。

有那么一刻，她想从隐身衣出来，大声说出她所知道的一切，但最终她缩在了隐身衣下面，痛苦和矛盾令她全身打颤，最后她听到海格说：

“如果有人想找什么东西，他们只需跟着蜘蛛，就会找到正确的方向！我就说这么多。”

他们一个接一个地走了，哈莉也赶紧离开了这里。

等她到了休息室，格兰芬多们还在那里议论纷纷，罗恩一个人坐在椅子上，拉文德和帕瓦蒂坐在不远处的沙发上，哈莉到宿舍把她的隐身衣取下来放好。

接着她一头札进了她的床，跟汤姆交谈起来。

之前发生了那么多事，她一直没有时间跟汤姆说话。

【我还从没听到过这样的事，哈莉。】汤姆听了她的叙述之后说，【听起来那条蛇真像是斯莱特林的怪物，难道当年我真的冤枉了海格？并且我让那怪物的主人逃脱了？】

他的语气里有愧疚，哈莉忽然后悔把这件事告诉他了：“汤姆，没事的，抓住怪物本来就不是你的职责，那是学校和魔法部该干的事，就算是弄错了，那也是他们的错，可是，我真的不记得我曾经命令过那条蛇去干什么，我——”

【你当然不会是斯莱特林的继承人。】汤姆打断她，【海格是因为脑子，而你是因为你的坚持，你是个好人，哈莉，像你这样的人绝对不会伤害同学。】

“可是汤姆，我——连我自己都不确定的事，你为什么那么确定？”哈莉颤抖着问道，眼眶发热。

【是因为爱，哈莉，】汤姆以不容置疑的语气说，【我爱你，哈莉，我将永远相信你，假如你说你不是斯莱特林的继承人，那我就相信你不是；如果你希望你是，我也会毫不犹豫地支持你，你不知道我有多么渴求你……】

“汤姆……”哈莉写道，许许多多的感觉涌向她的心头，让她的眼眶更热了。他的话正是她所希望的，她希望能有人不需要证据，没有理由就能绝对地相信她，她希望能获得毫无保留的爱，现在都实现了，不是吗？

【哈莉，你很痛苦，我感觉得出来。】汤姆说，【你的心情是那么矛盾，你不相信你自己，你甚至想过去自首——我很庆幸最后你打消了这个念头，你不知道魔法部多么希望这时能出现一个替罪羊，这样他们就能交差了，五十年前是这样，五十年后也是这样。】

“我当时心里很乱，汤姆。”哈莉深吸了一口气，她的痛苦深埋在心底，所有的。

【哈莉，我要说一句大逆不道的话，恐怕是你的所谓的正义感束缚了你，你才会感觉到痛苦——我问你，假如你用一些你觉得卑鄙的手段，就能拯救霍格沃兹，你会去做吗？】

“有多卑鄙？”哈莉问。

【非常卑鄙，比如利用别人的感情，或者杀死几个挡路的人，诬陷别人等等，但你能拯救整个霍格沃兹；或者你可以选另一条路，那就是你所做的一切都是正义的，但结局很糟？】

“汤姆，为什么不能有更好的选择呢？比如我所做的一切都很正义，结局也很美好？”

【……哈莉。】汤姆似乎有些无奈，【你得知道这世上没有那么完美的事。让我打个比方吧——五十年前，我向学校告发了海格，他们把海格当成了替罪羊，海格的确被迫退学了，但他仍然能在霍格沃兹留下来，学校也保住了，从某种意义上讲，他没有牺牲什么，却换取了更大的利益。】

“但这一次海格又被抓进了阿兹卡班，”哈莉写道，“这一次他不可能再那么幸运了！我不能让一个无辜的人……”

【……你真是善良，哈莉。】汤姆说，【可霍格沃兹难道就应该被关闭？如果不能及时抓到凶手，霍格沃兹一定会被关闭的！即使我认为邓布利多应该被开除，但是我爱霍格沃兹……因为我相信你在这里会比待在家里快乐得多。】

“我该怎么办，汤姆？”哈莉崩溃地写道。“我该怎么办？”

【哈莉，一切都要靠你了——你得坚强起来，仔细想想该怎么解决这件事。】汤姆说，他并没有直接点出应该怎么做，只是提醒她，【想一想，你想要解决的问题，你面临的困境，和你的优势。你可以找一张纸把它们列下来，再去思考如何解决。】

哈莉照他说的去做了，她首先列下她要解决的问题：解救海格；解救霍格沃兹；解救邓布利多。

困境：需要隐瞒汤姆的存在以及自己学习了黑魔法、攻击了同学的事实；自己的力量不够强大以及斯内普那无处不在的窥探。

优势——她极力想着自己还有什么优势，赫敏被石化了，罗恩的作用不大，指望德拉科对卢修斯的影响？别逗了——但是她可以把目前得知的信息整理一下，海格让她去找蜘蛛，她能指挥那条蛇怪，蛇怪是蜘蛛的死敌——也许她可以……

哈莉兴奋极了，她在日记上写了起来：“汤姆，我想到一个绝妙的主意，既然我可以指挥蛇怪，那我可以让蛇怪去干掉你在海格那里看到的大蜘蛛——这样就可以消除海格的嫌疑，也可以让邓布利多回来，邓布利多一回来，他应该能找到真正的罪魁祸首，到那时，一切就都可以恢复原状了。”

【聪明的女孩，】汤姆的恭维让哈莉心花怒放，他接着说，【但你知道怎么找到那条蛇吗？】

“我会用蛇语召唤她的，汤姆。”哈莉跃跃欲试地说，“不过我先要找到那只大蜘蛛。”

【但你知道蜘蛛是无罪的，哈莉。】汤姆接着说，【为什么你会想到要杀死它？它也是无辜的，而且你确信这一点，哈莉。因为它是动物你就丧失了怜悯吗？】

哈莉被汤姆的话震惊了——难道在她的内心深处，其实她并没有自己想象的那么善良？

【我没有说你的行为是错误的，哈莉。】汤姆劝导着她，【不要太紧张，只是我希望你能明白——有些事就是这样的，这是必要的牺牲——不但对动物是这样，对人也是这样，你这是为了大的利益而放弃小的，而且我相信，如果被牺牲掉的是你，只要能拯救大多数人，你也是愿意的，对吗？】

“是的，汤姆，”哈莉立刻回答，像要证明她确实是这样，“我会为了大众牺牲自己。”

【那你怎么知道别人不是这样的呢？你在剥夺别人为大众牺牲的机会吗？不要这么傲慢，哈莉。】汤姆循循善诱地说，【不要总是以为只有你是最高贵善良的，多为别人着想，让别人去选择他想走的路，即使你不希望他牺牲。】

“我太自以为是了吗，汤姆？”哈莉问道。

【是的，就是这种自以为是的正义令你痛苦，你要记住，我们要保住的永远是大多数——你要是总为被牺牲的人痛苦，那你的头脑永远不可能清醒，到时候牺牲的会更多。】

这句话消失之后，一些话以大字的形式出现了：

【你要意识到为了正义的事业，我们什么事都能做，哪怕赔上我们的名声，以及我们的良心。】

【一旦你意识到自己什么都可以做，你就自由了。】

【不要害怕自由，哈莉。】

【现在，去找那只蜘蛛。】

哈莉立刻合上了日记本，汤姆的话让她豁然开朗，纠缠她多日的阴霾忽然全都散去了，她下定了决心，站起身来，披上隐身衣，再次向外走去。


	66. 向蛇怪打探秘密

她在外面勤勤恳恳地找着，但之前看到过的那些蜘蛛都不见了踪影，没有一只可以用来跟踪的。

她找了好几天都一无所获，唯一庆幸的是，这几天没有人来找她的麻烦。

复活节假日了，二年级学生又有了新的事情要考虑。他们应该选择三年级的课程了，可惜赫敏还在医院里，麦格教授允许她等好了之后再选。

哈莉和罗恩在一起商量选什么课，罗恩不想选黑魔法防御课，哈莉却想选所有的课，因为她也想得最少12个O，这样会让她觉得离汤姆更近一些，并且她想要是赫敏也会这么选的，她也不想落后于赫敏，最后她在所有科目上都签了名。 

罗恩吃惊地看着她：“哈莉，你真是越来越像赫敏了。”

“在为选什么课发愁吗，哈莉？”珀西走上前来，给哈莉献言献策，“就看你想去什么地方了，哈莉。”他说，“必须早点为将来打算，发挥你的强项，哈莉。”

哈莉举起她的表：“看看吧，珀西。”

“哇哦，”珀西说，他的脸上起了红晕，“哇哦。”他重复着，好像他的心脏负荷不了他的激动似的，不断摇着头。

“我也想拿12个O，珀西，和你一样。”哈莉说着，转身看着罗恩，“我建议你也选12个，罗恩，这样我们三个人以后就能永远在一起上课了，这不是很好吗？”

“饶了我吧。”罗恩坑吭哧哧地说，一副快要晕倒的样子，“不过你选这么多我更安心，因为不管我选什么都有两个女孩帮我，这样我就真的会像斯内普说的那样，就像一个国王。”

哈莉笑了起来：“我们会好好看着你的，罗恩，绝对不要你偷懒。”

快要上课了，老师们护送他们到教室里去，今天护送他们的是斯内普，因为下一节正好就是魔药课，马尔福和他们挤在一起，斯内普走在他们身侧，皱着眉头。哈莉对此非常厌烦，她猜现在赫敏走了，她又得一个人熬药了，谁知道斯内普会做些什么？

而且由于他们不得擅自乱逛，必须和其他格兰芬多学生成群结队地在城堡里活动，哈莉的搜寻工作受到了很大阻碍。

然而，有一个人似乎特别喜欢这种惊恐和疑惧的气氛。德拉科·马尔福神气活现地在学校里走来走去，就好像他刚刚被任命为男生学生会主席一般。哈莉一直不明白他为什么这样得意。直到这节魔药课前，她听见他得意洋洋地对克拉布和高尔的吹嘘。 

“我早就知道父亲会赶走邓布利多的。”他说，并不注意把声音压低，“我告诉你们吧，他认为邓布利多是学校有史以来最糟糕的校长。现在我们大概会有一个像样的校长了，那是个不愿意让密室关闭的人。麦格也待不长了，她只是临时补缺……”

他说着，眼神瞟过哈莉的脸，当他看到哈莉皱着眉头，显然并不满意他说的话。

“当然我们并不针对混血种。”马尔福补充说。

这时斯内普快步从马尔福身边走过。“先生，”马尔福大声说，“先生，你为什么不申请校长的职位呢?”

“哎呀，马尔福，”斯内普说，但他控制不住嘴角露出的淡淡笑容，“邓布利多教授只是暂时被董事会停职了，我敢说他很快就会回到我们中间的。” 

“是啊，没错，”马尔福傻笑着说，“先生，如果你申请这个职位，我猜我父亲会投你一票的。我会告诉父亲，你是这里最好的老师，先生……”

斯内普昂首阔步地在地下教室里走来走去，脸上得意地笑着。

哈莉看着这让人作呕的一幕，有那么一秒钟，她非常后悔之前吻了他们，也许她其实该给他们十个钻心剜骨或者干脆给他们一个阿瓦达索命——也许她还可以把斯莱特林继承人的头衔送给他们，然后就能看着他们进阿兹卡班了！

斯内普经过角落里的哈莉身边，对赫敏空空的座位和坩埚不置一词，他直接站在了哈莉的身边。

“我猜你没听清楚我那天早上的话，波特小姐，”斯内普说，“你的脸皮可真厚，我记得你说过要离开这儿的，这也是我目前没有向邓布利多告发你的原因。”

“也许你现在去告发也不迟，斯内普教授，”哈莉讽刺地说，“不过真可惜最会摄神取念的那个人已经不在这里了，而你还没当上校长——我建议你先去舔舔卢修斯·马尔福的鞋子，求他给董事会打报告，再等他们12个人给你通过，然后你就可以开除我啦。”

“你很有勇气，波特小姐，跟你的父亲一样鲁莽——我猜你不懂得收敛，你以为邓布利多走了，就没人能把你怎么样了——你仗着知道我的一点小秘密，简直要骑到我头上了——不过我现在可以荣幸地通知你，我觉得仅仅只是开除你的话，那对你来说，惩罚有点太轻了，等着吧，我会把你送进阿兹卡班的。”

他轻轻地拍了拍手，就好像拍去一些讨厌的灰尘似的。

“你没有证据，先生。”哈莉说，“任何证据你都没有。”

“真是个不懂人情世故的小姑娘，”斯内普笑着说，“我只需要报告上去，你就会被抓起来，他们会有办法找到证据的——邓布利多也许会保护学生，他也有这个能力，但其他人就不一定啦……真希望到时候你也能笑得出来，波特小姐——不过你要是愿意马上退学，我还是可以给你留下最后两天时间。”

他转身离开，继续在教室里趾高气扬地走着，好像他已经是校长了一样，直到下课。

他临走时还恶毒地瞟了哈莉一眼。

“……你不会忍心让我进阿兹卡班的，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”哈莉笃定地小声说道，但他确实想把她赶走。

哈莉非常焦急，不过有一件事是幸运的，那就是在接下来的草药课上，她发现了蜘蛛的踪迹，它们匆匆忙忙，向禁林跑去。

哈莉注意到这一点，她兴奋起来，等所有人从公共休息室离开之后，远处传来两声宿舍的关门声，才抓起隐形衣，披在身上，从肖像洞口爬了出去。 

这个时候已经过了午夜了，哈莉小心地避开在城堡里巡视的老师们，来到那个空教室，用蛇语召唤那条蛇：

“我的仆人，你在吗？”

巨蛇从管道中爬了出来，哈莉这才注意到，原来这间教室有个通风口，它就是从那儿钻出来的。

“听从您的吩咐，我的主人。”巨蛇说。

“你能跟我一起去禁林吗？”哈莉问道，“先从管道里钻出去，到外面的草地等我，然后我们一起去禁林寻找一只大蜘蛛。”

“是的，主人。”巨蛇说，又从管道里钻了回去。

哈莉呼出一口气，小心地溜到那两扇栎木大门的门锁后面，从门缝里挤了出去，然后来到月光皎洁的场地上。 

当她的双脚踏在草地上时，那条蛇从一侧游过来，跟着她一起向前游去。

“我听说你的双眼会让人死亡，这是真的吗？”哈莉问道。

“是的，主人。”蛇怪说，就一条蛇而言，它的身姿还挺稳健的。

“那天我们对视了吧，那为什么我没死？”

“……我不知道，主人。”蛇怪说，哈莉觉得它在撒谎——谁会教一条蛇撒谎？它真正的主人吗？

“五十年前你的主人是谁，蛇怪？”哈莉不知道它叫什么，随意称呼着。

“是一个男孩，”蛇怪说，“如果你要问我他的样子我可形容不出，我们蛇都是大近视。”

“好的——下次我给你配个我的同款眼镜吧——那你还记得你是在什么地方杀死那女孩的吗？”

“在一个很多水的地方，主人——很多水，我从管道里爬出来之后，那女孩就被我的双眼石化了……”

“你吃了她吗？”哈莉问它。

“……是的，主人。”蛇怪说，“蛇的食物很多，人类只是其中一种。”它好像在解释什么。

“——我不是在责怪你，只是想知道，那个女孩是你当时的主人命令你吃的，还是你自己吃掉的？”哈莉接着问道，蛇怪眼中的人类和人类眼中的猪牛羊大概没什么分别。

“我当时很饿，主人，多少年没有重回地面，这让我非常饥饿——”蛇怪解释着。

“那什么样的人能够成为你的主人呢？”哈莉非常好奇。

“首先必须是一个坚定的人，主人，”蛇怪说，“他起码要不害怕我，他能站在我的身边，毫无畏惧地下达命令，然后他必须继承斯莱特林的遗志，杀死那些血统不纯的人……”

“如果我告诉你现在的巫师其实全都是混血种，你会怎么做？”哈莉想起了罗恩的说法，“在巫师急剧减少的时候，那些所谓的纯血家族也不得不和麻瓜通婚，斯莱特林会怎么处理这些人？因为他们玷污了纯血统所以必须把他们全部杀掉，直到一个巫师也不剩下吗，蛇怪？”


	67. 一个混乱的夜晚

“……我不懂这些，”蛇怪沉默了一会儿回答道，“作为蛇怪，我只懂得听从主人的命令。”

“好吧。”哈莉叹了口气，她怎么会跟蛇怪探讨这种东西？指望一只蛇怪理解巫师界的政治斗争？别逗了。

“那你怎么会选取我做你的主人呢？”哈莉问道，“要知道，我也是一个混血。”

“但您是一个斯莱特林，我的主人。”蛇怪说，“我闻得到你身上的气味——你那跃跃欲试的野心，你那想要支配别人的愿望是多么强烈！甚至你还有能够实现这一切的勇气和行动力，这简直让我兴奋极了，你就像我上一个主人那样，让我感到为您服务是我的荣幸——”

“那恐怕我很遗憾了，”哈莉有意地试探说，“其实我是一个格兰芬多。”

“什么？”蛇怪发出奇怪的嘶嘶声，表达它强烈的惊讶，“你是一个格兰芬多？”随即它又恍然大悟了，“哦，我知道了，一定是你那非凡的勇气让分院帽误解了——但你根本没有格兰芬多的鲁莽，反而充满了斯莱特林的狡猾，我相信你一定欺骗过许多人，连分院帽都没能看出你的底细……这太好了，我们离最终计划又近了一步——”

它笃定地说着，但哈莉不想再纠缠这个问题了，她想她确实应该在这条蛇怪面前表现一点“斯莱特林的狡猾”，“你说的对，蛇怪，我，大难不死的女孩，确实和别人不一样，那些泥巴种不配和我们呼吸同一种空气。”哈莉模仿着斯莱特林男孩德拉科·马尔福的典型语言，这么说道。——汤姆说，她应该释放自己，得到自由。

“对极了，我的主人。”蛇怪兴奋地说，“我真想立刻大开杀戒——”

“但是我们得运用一些技巧，”哈莉截住它的话头，“纯粹的暴力是达不到目的的。”

“您就和我从前的主人一样，我现在的主人。”蛇怪低下头谦卑地说，“我们必须保存实力。”

“我听说你害怕公鸡打鸣，那是真的吗？”哈莉转而问。

“……按理说我不能将自己的弱点暴露给你，主人。”

“但我是你主人不是吗？”哈莉强调着自己的身份，“主人没有理由去伤害自己的仆人——而且我们现在要去的地方，很可能就有公鸡，我想如果传说是真的，我就应该替你先解决掉它们。”

“禁林那里没有公鸡。”蛇怪答道。

“海格养了不少。”哈莉坚持说。

“但它们都死了。”蛇怪说。

哈莉停下了脚步：“都死了？”她想起那天海格来找邓布利多说他的公鸡死了不少——啊哈，应该是蛇怪的真正主人干的，那么他是谁？

“谁杀死了他们？”哈莉问，她极力装作若无其事的样子，向前走去，蛇怪也继续往前缓慢地游动着。

“金妮·韦斯莱。”蛇怪说，“她是一个纯血，为了让我能找到真正斯莱特林的继承人，她做出了很多牺牲。”

哈莉大吃一惊：“你说什么？可是金妮只是一个一年级的小孩子！而且她非常善良……”

她问出了答案，但这个答案让她啼笑皆非。

“我一直在寻找我真正的主人，”蛇怪说，它的语气一直很平稳，完全不像哈莉那么大惊小怪，“金妮的能力很有限，只能帮我杀杀公鸡——”

哈莉在脑海里竭力回想着金妮有没有透露什么对混血种或者麻瓜种的憎恶行为，答案是零。但她最近确实有些不对劲，她好像时不时地出现在自己面前，老是欲言又止，但无论如何她看起来也不像是……

“但是金妮根本不懂蛇语。”哈莉冷静地分析说，“你是怎么让她给你杀公鸡的？”

“……是您吩咐她这么干的，就像您让我石化他们一样，主人。”蛇怪说，“您都不记得了吗？”

“……好像有这么回事。”哈莉说，事到如今，她当然明白这是有人想通过蛇怪和幻觉让她相信她自己就是斯莱特林的继承人了，而这个人，当然就是真正的继承人，他既不是海格，也不是金妮，那到底是谁在操控这一切呢？

一人一蛇路过海格的小屋，哈莉悲哀而忧伤地看着那几扇黑洞洞的窗户，牙牙在里面发出几声胆怯的叫声，哈莉知道那是因为它害怕她身边的巨蛇，她没有进去，只是取下隐身衣放进了怀里，和蛇怪一起来到了树林边缘。

几只大一点的蜘蛛疯狂逃跑了，哈莉来不及招呼蛇怪，匆匆拿出魔杖，用了一个荧光闪烁，刚好照亮前方的道路，她跟着蜘蛛向前冲去。

就着魔杖的光亮，她跟随着持续不断地在小路上爬行的蜘蛛，蛇怪的速度很快，它在她的前方爬行着，不时停下来等她。

走了大约有二十分钟，树木越发茂密了，头顶上的星星也看不见了。哈莉的魔杖孤零零地在一片无边无际的漆黑中闪着微光，此时她已经深入到树林中央了，到处都是树根和树桩，挡住了道路，这时，她听到好像汽车轰鸣一样的声音，接着她又听到一群什么东西在向后退——

“我们得快点——”蛇怪说，它巨大的身体托起了哈莉，迅速向前游去。

“怎么了？”哈莉问，抓住蛇怪头顶的两个角，她毕竟不是这个蛇怪的真正主人，万一它中途翻脸，那可不是好玩的。

“它要逃跑了，主人，”蛇怪说，“它非常害怕我，如果我们要抓住它，那必须得快点。”

“很好。”哈莉说，“它既然是海格的朋友，应该为他牺牲——也许五十年前它就该这么做，但它却逃走了，不过我希望你先把它抓住，因为我还有些问题要问它。”

“是的，主人。”蛇怪说。

它飞快地窜进了一片宽阔凹地的边缘，凹地里的树木被清除了，无数大大小小的蜘蛛都在摆动着它们的细腿疯狂逃窜，这景象有点魔幻。

“海格的朋友，你在哪儿？”哈莉大声问道。

“阿拉戈克！”蛇怪喊道，“阿拉戈克！”

不知道蜘蛛能不能听懂蛇语，哈莉想。

从雾气迷蒙的、半球形的蛛网中间，非常缓慢地钻出来一只小象那么大的蜘蛛。它的身体和腿黑中带灰，那长着大螯的丑陋脑袋上的每只眼睛都蒙着一层白翳。它是个瞎子。 

“怎么回事?”它说，咔哒咔哒，两只大螯飞快地动着，透露着极度的恐慌。

“你感觉到我了，”蛇怪说，哈莉觉得它好像露出了一丝微笑，好像它认为恐吓蜘蛛很有趣，这令她莫名想起了汤姆，“你在害怕，如果不是因为你的子孙，你可能早就逃了，对吧？”

“你骑着怪物，小姐。”蜘蛛说，哈莉觉得它全身都在发抖，“你居然骑着怪物，你知道那是什么吗？你——”

“我是海格的朋友，先生。”哈莉说，“至于这条蛇怪——”

“别说出它的名字！”蜘蛛大声喊道，“我不想我的子孙们活在恐惧里！你不知道看着它的眼睛我们就会死吗？幸好我瞎了！”

“哦，好吧。”哈莉咳了说，“其实我有点问题想问你，阿拉戈克。”

“问完就走？”老蜘蛛说，它看起来快要昏倒了，大螯都不动了。

“看你回答得怎么样，阿拉戈克。”哈莉说，“如果你回答得好，我不会让它攻击你的。”

“你想问什么，小姐？”

“我想听你说一遍五十年前的事儿，阿拉戈克，既然你是海格的朋友，那我相信你也许你能让海格洗清冤屈，他现在还在阿兹卡班呢——我知道他是冤枉的恶，现在请你告诉我……那女孩到底死在了什么地方？”

阿拉戈克没来得及说话，蛇怪忽然扭动了两下：“主人，有人来了，是上次那个人！”

谁？

哈莉迅速吩咐蛇怪：“先在这里找个地方躲起来，然后在暗中跟着我，听我的吩咐行事！”万一蛇怪走了，蜘蛛改而对付自己那可就糟了，所以她需要蛇怪的随行保护。

“我现在就能吃掉它们吗？”蛇怪兴奋地说，“来的人这次速度不快，我可以吃光了再躲起来。”

话音未落，阿拉戈克飞速向后面逃去，带着它那多得要命的子子孙孙——“它是海格的朋友，蛇怪，我建议你在这里找点别的东西吃。”哈莉在蜘蛛群里说，蜘蛛们差点把她给淹没了，“我们下次再对付他。”

她可不能让别人看到巨蛇干掉了蜘蛛，那样还怎么栽赃呢？

这时巨大的引擎声已经慢慢靠近了，一道耀眼的光照亮了整个凹地，有人开着一辆飞起的汽车叫着哈莉的名字：

“哈莉！”

哈莉认出那辆车是韦斯莱先生的飞行轿车，罗恩正坐在轿车里，汽车轰隆隆地开下斜坡，前灯闪耀着，喇叭尖叫着，把蜘蛛们撞到一旁；无数只长腿在空中舞个不停。随着一阵刺耳的声音，汽车在哈莉面前停下，车门猛地敞开了。 

“快走，哈莉！”罗恩说着，哈莉被他拉上了车，车门砰地关上了。罗恩没有碰油门，但汽车也并不需要他做什么，发动机轰响起来，他们出发了，又撞倒了更多的蜘蛛。他们飞快地驰上斜坡，离开了凹地。

很快，他们在树林里横冲直撞地穿行，最后经过十分钟吵闹丽颠簸的疾驰，树木渐渐稀疏，哈莉又可以看见一小块一小块的夜空了，这时汽车停了下来。

哈莉扭头看了看罗恩，只见他非常冷静地看了看前方的情况，直到确认没有任何人注意到他们。

“下车，哈莉。”他说，带着种奇怪的命令口吻。


	68. 是斯内普！

然后他们下了车，汽车掉头返回树林，消失不见了。这时罗恩问了哈莉一句：

“你没事吧？”

哈莉摇了摇头，她心情纷乱，不知道罗恩为什么会出现在这里，她想着措辞，好面对罗恩接下来的疑问，尽管她知道她应该感谢他这么关心她，还亲自来救她。

“我想你该对我解释一下，”罗恩说——哈莉觉得他的语气有点冷峻，语速也比平时慢一些，“到底这是怎么回事？”

“你怎么从城堡里出来的，罗恩？”哈莉转而问出了她的问题，这是掌握主动权的一个方法，接下来罗恩应该解释他自己的行动，这样他就不会过分纠缠于她的行动了。

“哈莉，你为什么一个人上这儿来？以前我们不都是一起行动的吗？”罗恩问道。

罗恩居然没有上她的当，哈莉吃了一惊：“听着，罗恩，我不希望你会受伤。我……”

“好了，哈莉，”罗恩打断她，“我现在不想听这些借口，我想听真正的理由，希望你能正面回答我。”

“好吧，”哈莉结结巴巴地说，真没想到罗恩会这么说！不过罗恩肯定不会出卖她，再说他也讨厌斯内普，不会对他泄露出去的。她小心地组织着语言：“你还记得汤姆·里德尔的那个日记本吗，罗恩？”

“记得。”他含糊地说。

“实际上是汤姆告诉我的，他说这里的大蜘蛛就是斯莱特林的怪物，我想如果我除掉了蜘蛛，那么海格就能回来了。”

“哦……”罗恩发出一声拖长了的声音，哈莉感到他那拖长的声音隐藏着什么诡异的东西，“原来你是为了海格才来这儿的，这样我能理解了，希望下次你能先告诉我一声，让我和你一起来，我不觉得你一个人能干掉这么多蜘蛛——不过说到里德尔，他不知道斯莱特林的怪物应该是条蛇吗？”

“他亲历了五十年前的密室事件，罗恩，他亲眼见到蜘蛛杀人，所以我觉得——”哈莉说，她为欺骗朋友有点心虚，但是这对大家都好。

“你觉得里德尔可信吗？如果他在骗你呢？”罗恩问道，语气里带着不易察觉的轻蔑。

“怎么会呢，罗恩？”哈莉皱起眉头，非常不高兴听到罗恩这么说，“听着，你是我的朋友，汤姆也是，我不希望再从你这里听到他的任何坏话。”

“唔，好的，哈莉。”罗恩嘀咕着，“实际上我很好奇，你们是怎么对话的？”

“我在日记本上写字，他也在日记本回我，就这么简单。”哈莉有些不耐烦地说。

“哇哦，那可是真是神奇呀！”罗恩提高了一点儿声音，像是想欢呼可是又叫不出声来，哈莉觉得他有点不对劲，但又说不出来哪儿不对劲。

“这没什么大不了的，罗恩，我倒是很好奇你没有隐身衣是怎么躲过斯内普那个混蛋的，还是说，他今天没有出来巡逻？”哈莉问。

“出了点事儿，哈莉，”罗恩嘴角抽搐地说，“教授们都过去看了，费尔奇没有那只猫，我就很容易出来了。”

他是不是有点过于轻描淡写了？哈莉想，“那好吧，我们现在赶紧回去吧。”

“好的，哈莉，不过你的日记收好了吗？重要的东西可不能随便放在寝室里。”罗恩说。

哈莉奇怪地看了他一眼，一个注重细节的罗恩？

“我怎么会把它放在寝室里？我放在身上了，和隐身衣一起。”她说，然后她从怀里掏出了隐身衣，把它展开，“我们走吧，罗恩。”

罗恩眼里闪着奇怪的光。哈莉发现他紧盯着那件隐身衣，好像是第一次看到它，他随即垂下了眼帘，不再看它，哈莉将隐身衣披在两个人身上，身体挨向罗恩，感到罗恩明显地抖动了一下。

“怎么了，罗恩？”哈莉在他耳边问道。

“没什么，哈莉，不过它挺大的，你是不是应该往那边去一点？”罗恩说。

哈莉奇怪极了，但她没往旁边去，反而故意靠近了罗恩：“你怎么了，罗恩？我们不是一向都靠得很近吗？”她恶劣地挽住了罗恩的胳膊，脸亲热地靠着他的肩膀。

就在这时，一股非常细微的香根草的气味窜入哈莉的鼻端，让她瞬间全身都凉透了。

不，这不可能，罗恩才十三岁，他怎么会用香根草须后水或者香水？

哈莉立刻知道了她挽住的是谁了——斯内普教授，魔药大师，复方汤剂，变形……一系列的词涌上她的大脑，另外还有一件事让她害怕：汤姆！

她刚才自己把汤姆的事情说了出来！对斯内普！

哈莉的大脑一片混乱，怎么办？他很可能会在他们俩回到学校之后就立刻找人搜她的身——现在他肯定不会，因为她说过，日记就在她胸前，他绝不可能搜，所以现在她暂时还是安全的，而且天还没亮，也就是说，也许她还有一点点时间挽回一下——

“罗恩，你还记得上次我问你的事吗？”

“什么事？”

“上次我跟你打听的，男孩子喜欢什么的事。”哈莉说，她把“罗恩”的胳膊死死抱在怀里，无视了他的挣扎。“你想出来了吗，到底像斯内普教授那样的男人喜欢什么？”

“……”“罗恩”稍微沉默了一会儿，他显然没想过哈莉会问这个问题，“我认为你不应该喜欢他，而且你刚才不是称呼他为混蛋吗？”

哈莉紧盯着他的侧脸，发现他在回答这个问题的时候，眼神有些冰冷和复杂。她从没见过这样的罗恩，而且她也从来没有向罗恩打听男孩喜欢什么——真的罗恩会把下巴掉下来吧？

“如果他也喜欢我，我不会这么叫他的，但是……太难了，罗恩，你说我接下来还需要做点什么？”哈莉不依不饶地问道。

“……我想也许你该好好想想那只大蜘蛛，哈莉。”“罗恩”说，“我看到你的时候，你可不像是打败了它的样子……等等，之前你提到了那条听你话的蛇，你是不是召唤了它去杀死蜘蛛？”

哈莉感到一阵心悸——跟斯内普真是一句真话也不能说，他会从你的话里找出所有漏洞，并且把它们拼凑起来，最后得出事情的全貌——不过有趣的是，她从没跟罗恩提起过什么蛇，仅仅跟斯内普提起过，这又说明了他就是斯内普。不过知道了又怎么样？他现在掌握了绝对的主动权。

“真是不错的想法，哈莉——杀死蜘蛛嫁祸给它，然后让蛇逃过罪责，让蛇的真正主人也逃过罪责——让我猜猜，它的主人恐怕就是那个汤姆·里德尔吧，你在保护他？”“罗恩”并不知道哈莉在想什么，他仍在滔滔不绝地说着自己的见解，让哈莉深感难以招架。

“一个日记本会是什么主人吗，罗恩？”哈莉反问道，“你觉得它会干什么？建立一个日记本王国吗？而且一个日记本怎么指挥一条蛇呢？难道蛇也会写字和他交流吗？”

“你该小心附着在日记本上的灵魂，哈莉。”罗恩转过脸来说，他的脸显示出十三岁男孩不该有的深沉，眼里充满着质询，“我真没想到你会觉得魔法世界里有不可能发生的事——如果一切都那么符合我们所相信的逻辑，那么你应该早就死了。”

他说得很对——这个念头从哈莉的脑子里闪过，但她很快否认了，无论如何，不可以质疑汤姆。

“我只是想让海格回来，想让邓布利多回来，而且我相信邓布利多能解决这件事，不管它有多复杂——”哈莉解释道，她想戳穿斯内普的真面目，可又不敢，那样只会提前让汤姆暴露。

“我恐怕你会把事情闹得最后连邓布利多都无法收拾的地步，哈莉，”“罗恩”接着说，“我奉劝你把日记本上交，那样邓布利多才能真正解决这件事……”

“可是邓布利多已经不在学校了，我能把日记本交给谁，斯内普吗？”哈莉问道，“我虽然喜欢斯内普，但是你觉得他是一个公正的人吗？我要是把日记本交给他，我觉得他可能会立刻把我送去阿兹卡班。”

“也许你可以交给麦格教授，哈莉。”罗恩说，“现在形势这么混乱，我不觉得你应该过分涉入，现在有多少双眼睛正盯着霍格沃兹，巴望它出错，这样就可以永久地赶走邓布利多了，我相信你不希望这些事发生。”

“奥，罗恩——”哈莉“欣喜”地说，“你说得很有道理，麦格教授！她是这个学校里除了邓布利多之外最有正义感的教授了，而且她不会摄神取念，不会偷窥我的内心，我可以放心地把日记交给她，就说我是无意中捡到的，觉得有点奇怪就上交了——对了，麦格教授和斯内普的关系不好，肯定不会给他的。”

“对极了，哈莉。”“罗恩”说，“一会儿我们就马上去交给她吧。”

“等一会儿，我想先回去换个衣服，罗恩。”哈莉说，这时他们已经来到了城堡，哈莉对“罗恩”点了点头，希望他能等着，放自己先去教室。

但“罗恩”拉住了她的衣服：“恐怕我不能让你离开，波特小姐。”哈莉扭过头一看，只看罗恩的红发以很快的速度变成了黑色，其他的部分也都变回来了原来的样子，不用说，正是斯内普本人。


	69. 救了斯内普

“请你遵从刚才的说法，将日记本交给麦格教授，波特小姐。”斯内普说，他掏出了魔杖，毫不留情地指向了哈莉。

哈莉向后退了一步：“斯内普！”

“你早就认出我了，不是吗？”斯内普嘲讽地说，“就在你说出日记本秘密之后？”

“我不会把日记交出来的，斯内普，死都不会。”哈莉又后退了好几步，直到背部靠在了墙上——但这毫无用处，除了冰冷的墙壁让她更清醒地认识到，她此刻确实，没什么能用来对付斯内普的。

“我猜你不想引起骚动，现在是早上，马上所有人都要起来了，我建议你闭上嘴，悄悄地跟我去麦格教授那里，把日记本交出去，这样你才能在霍格沃兹像个没事人一样生活下去，带着你那可笑的大难不死头衔。”斯内普逼近两步，哈莉脸上强忍着的害怕取悦了他，他自己也知道现在是他在掌控一切。

他显然没什么耐心，立刻举起了魔杖，准备给哈莉来个昏昏欲睡——就在他开始吟诵魔咒的刹那，从旁边的教室里忽然冲出来一条大蛇：

“让我来对付他，主人。”

蛇怪的动作很快，瞬间就窜到了斯内普面前，巨大的冲击力让斯内普站立不稳，摔倒在地上，这时蛇上半身立了起来，张大嘴巴向地上的斯内普发动了进一步的攻击。

斯内普没有料到，所谓的大蛇竟然会有这么大，它的速度竟然有这么快，他还来不及反应，魔杖就已经掉到了地上，下一秒，蛇怪的血盆大口就对着他咬了过来——这时在这电光火石的一刹那，有个人影飞快地挡在了她面前。

是哈莉！

她张开双臂拦住了蛇怪，斯内普只能看得到她的背影，听到她嘴里冒出了嘶嘶声——那当然就是蛇语，巨蛇在她面前停住了。

“快给我回去，蛇怪，我说过没有我的命令不许出来！”哈莉说，天知道她的内心有多么紧张和混乱，她不知道自己为什么要跑出来阻止蛇怪，也不知道自己能不能阻止它。

蛇怪看起来非常困惑：“是，我的主人——但是他刚才想攻击你……”

“那是我的事。”哈莉严厉地说，“现在马上给我回去。”

“是，主人。”

斯内普听见他们互相嘶嘶了一阵，那条大蛇居然真的低下头，闭上了嘴巴，缩回空教室里去了，他此刻的心情非常复杂，因为在最后关头，哈莉居然出面阻止了巨蛇，他又欠了该死的波特一个人情不是吗？

可这感觉不坏——这并不像十几前尖叫棚屋那次的救援那么让人不可接受，只是他现在对哈莉倒是有点板不起脸来了。

片刻的宁静之后，四下里响起了抽气声，许多人开始尖叫起来，哈莉茫然地向身后看去，不知何时起，格兰芬多休息室的洞口站满了人，罗恩·韦斯莱站在最前面，他的小妹妹金妮·韦斯莱站在他身后，只是看不到奥利弗和双胞胎兄弟，她发现所有人的脸都因恐惧而扭曲着。

——他们都看到了，上次她仅仅阻止了一条小蛇就被整个学院排挤，这次这条可怕的大蛇无疑会让他们脑补更多，哈莉无力地想，感到双脚一阵瘫软，他们现在更加肯定她就是斯莱特林的继承人了吧？这一切一定会传到麦格教授的耳朵里去吧？然后又会传到魔法部去？最后又会闹得不可收拾。

如果她没有阻止蛇怪，也许这一切都不会发生了——斯内普死了，就没人能知道她和日记之间的秘密了，也不会有任何人会怀疑她和蛇怪有什么联系，她不知道自己为什么要去救斯内普，但这确实是她内心的选择，她非常确定自己没有为这件事后悔。

这就是完全自由意志带来的坦然，哈莉第一次有了这样的感觉，她走上前去，低头察看靠在墙上的斯内普教授的伤势：“你还好吗，斯内普教授？”他看来脸色很苍白，跟平时没什么两样，所以从外表上看，他好像没什么事，不过看他半天都没有起来，搞不好是背部受伤了。

蛇怪的攻击力真是恐怖，当然斯内普教授的机动性也太差了，哈莉想，她搀住他的胳膊，用力把他扶了起来。

“死不了，波特小姐。”斯内普说，他想挺直腰杆，但脊椎却传来一阵刺痛。

“还是那么刻薄，看来你真的没什么大事，斯内普教授。”哈莉从口袋里掏出魔杖，“不好意思，这是赫敏的魔杖，我施展起愈合咒来可能没那么顺手。”

她尝试着给斯内普来了一个，但看起来没什么效果，斯内普皱着眉头：“我不管你这愈合咒是跟谁学的，学得还真够烂的，波特小姐。”

他掏出哈莉的魔杖递给她：“希望这次你能用心一点。”

哈莉接过自己的魔杖，一只手扶着斯内普，一只手拿着魔杖对他的背部念叨着“愈合如初”，这次好多了，蓝色的光芒罩住了斯内普的后背，让他感到温暖、舒适，一种久违的感觉氤氲在他心里，他感到伤口在缓慢愈合之中，不过哈莉波特的愈合咒水平虽然起码有五年级的水平，但还不足以……

这念头刚从斯内普的脑海里滑过，哈莉又举起了魔杖，蓝色的光芒又一次罩住他，她施咒的样子非常专注，这足以证明不管是谁教她的，她确实在用心地学着。

这大概就是她比她父亲詹姆波特强的地方，斯内普想着，感到背后轻松了许多，当哈莉再一次扬起手时，他按下了她的魔杖：“够了，波特小姐。”他尝试着将背部移开墙，挺直后背以后，他就又是那个冷冰冰的专找麻烦的教授了。

“迪恩·托马斯！西蒙·菲尼根！请过来一下，把斯内普教授扶到他的办公室去！”哈莉喊道，接着她转过头对着斯内普，脸上出现了关心的假笑，“回去再喝点补血剂，过两天就会痊愈了，斯内普教授，我也回去整理一下。”

“听起来你想要偷溜了，波特小姐。”斯内普毫不留情地指出她的真实想法。

“我当然也想去您的卧室照顾您，斯内普教授。”哈莉狡猾地说，“但是我怕您会一时冲动做出什么我难以接受的事，为了我的健康着想，我想我还是回去得好。”——她意有所指。

那两个格兰芬多男孩走了过来，他们在经过她身边时都故意侧过了眼睛——她知道他们在想什么，不过她并不在乎他们的想法。

哈莉有礼貌地斯内普点了点头，扭头走向了格拉分多休息室——她可还没忘记斯内普的企图，她也不认为他会因为她救了就放过她，所以趁着人多她决定赶紧跑路——其他人迅速让了一条道出来，没人敢跟她说话，只有罗恩迎上前来。

“哈莉，刚才是怎么回事？”他问。

“就那么回事，罗恩。”哈莉不想当着这么多人的面解释什么，但她回头看了金妮一眼，金妮在她别有深意的眼神下，不由自主低下了头。

“进来，金妮。”哈莉吩咐她，三人爬过窄小的洞口，来到休息室，休息室里空无一人。

“可以说了吗，哈莉？”一进来罗恩就迫不及待地问道。

“别急，罗恩。”哈莉转过头对他身后的金妮说：“一会儿我有事找你，金妮，现在能请你回到你自己的寝室去吗？”

金妮看起来很焦急，但是她默默地点了点头，去了自己的寝室。

“现在能说了吗，哈莉？”罗恩问道，“而且你为什么要找金妮？”他看起来很烦躁，“到底发生了什么？”

“你都看到了，罗恩——那条大蛇，你觉得它像是什么？”

“它……我……”罗恩看起来很想说，但恐惧让他不敢说。

“说出来，罗恩，你不应该害怕的，你是勇敢的格兰芬多。”哈莉说。

“它看起来就像斯莱特林的怪物。”罗恩鼓起勇气说。

“而我在驱使它，”哈莉说，脸上露出了冷笑，“现在你觉得我是谁，罗恩？”就在不久前，汤姆曾经说过，没有人会毫无保留地相信别人。她想知道，罗恩在看到这一切之后，还会不会继续相信自己。

罗恩不敢置信地看着她：“我以为你是在赶走它，它看起来就像在攻击斯内普……而你在阻止它，不是吗？”

“如果只是这样的话，那它为什么要听我的话呢，罗恩？”哈莉咄咄逼人地问道，“如果我去自首说我就是斯莱特林继承人，那些攻击事件都是我干的，你说邓布利多会回来吗？霍格沃兹能保住吗？”是的，她在试探罗恩，她最好的朋友，哦，之一。

“你在说些什么啊，哈莉？”罗恩的脸上满是震惊，“你怎么可能会是……”

“实际上那晚赫敏被攻击的时候，我就在场，那条蛇也在那里，就是它攻击了赫敏，虽然我并没有命令它攻击，但是它这么做了，并且它说要把赫敏献给我，我不愿意享用赫敏，所以我逃走了，逃走之前我命令那条蛇潜伏起来了。”哈莉说，她紧紧盯着罗恩的双眼，一股冲动促使她说出了部分真相，她想知道他当初说的永远相信她是真的吗？


	70. 让金妮去藏起日记本

事到如今如果有人知道她就在案发现场，蛇称呼她为主人，还会有人不用理由就相信她不是斯莱特林的继承人吗？

——不用斯内普那种理由。

“就是我干的，罗恩。”她重复着，抓住了罗恩的手臂，罗恩的眼睛里出现了恐惧和不解，“我想我应该去向邓布利多自首，或者你该去告发我。”

罗恩不会告发她的，这一点她相信罗恩，但他对她的信任能有多少？能维持到哪一步？她真的非常非常想知道。

“不——哈莉，这不是真的。”罗恩拼命摇头，“这不是真的，哈莉。快告诉我这不是真的。”

“我把这个举报的机会让给你，罗恩。”哈莉诱惑地说着，“你会得到奖赏，保住霍格沃兹你将成为英雄，你将得到一枚优秀品德奖章，就像汤姆那样，最后成为男学生会主席，全家人都会为你骄傲的，因为你做了一件好事。”

“你说了你没有下令，哈莉。”罗恩挣扎着，“我不相信你会做出那些事，即使你就是斯莱特林的继承人。还有，我不是珀西。”

“我绝不会告发我的朋友。”最后罗恩斩钉截铁地说。

“那你觉得我是斯莱特林的继承人吗，罗恩？”哈莉进一步问道，她一眼望穿了罗恩的眼底。

“我不知道，哈莉。”罗恩迷惑地说，躲开她的注视，“但如果你是，我希望你停下来——这件事牵扯到斯内普，我真怕你会出事。”

“谢谢你，罗恩。”哈莉说，罗恩的保证让她有些心安，但是这是不够的。

这种程度的信任远远不够——罗恩尚且不敢完全肯定她不是斯莱特林的继承人，其他人还用说吗？只有汤姆，只有他才能做到毫不保留的爱她……

“你没事吧，哈莉。”罗恩担忧地看着她。

“我没事，我不会让自己有事的，罗恩，现在我要去找金妮了。”哈莉拍拍他的肩膀，转身去了金妮的寝室。门半掩着，哈莉轻轻地走过去，金妮正在房里等她，虽然现在只有她们两个人，但她显然非常紧张，一看到哈莉听她就立刻站了起来，双手紧握着，微微发着抖。

“没必要这么紧张，金妮，”哈莉盯着她的眼睛说，她没发现自己的眼神比之前冷酷多了，“我想你知道我为什么来找你，或许你知道海格的公鸡都去了哪儿……”是的，现在她想威胁金妮替她出去把日记本藏起来，因为斯内普不可能就这么善罢甘休，虽然她救了他，但他可不是一个知恩图报的人，她可还记得她爸爸詹姆波特因为救了他反而被他忌恨的事。

金妮肯定不想被学校知道她参与了斯莱特林继承人的事儿。

“我知道，哈莉。”金妮忽然啜泣起来，她揪住自己胸前的衣服，拼命地撕扯着，“但我不知道……我不知道自己为什么要……对了，那个日记本！我听罗恩说你捡到了它，对吗？是它告诉你我杀死了海格的公鸡吗？”

哈莉大吃一惊，汤姆从来没跟她提过金妮的事！她想更详细地询问金妮，但她估计自己没有时间听金妮说完整个故事，所以她问了她认为最关键的一个问题：

“你愿意拿走它吗？”

“……什么，拿走它？”金妮的眼睛顿时瞪大了，“哦，当然，当然，我把它扔到厕所之后我就一直害怕谁把它捡走了，当我知道是你，你知道我有多么恐慌吗？我真害怕他会……控制你，就像他控制我一样……”

“谁在控制你，金妮？”哈莉问，她说的好像汤姆·里德尔在控制她一样。

“就是汤姆……”金妮恐惧地审视着哈莉，“……对了，我不该忽视的，从你捡到它之后，你改变了那么多，是他改变你的，对吗？哈莉，你该把它丢掉，就像我一样，像我一样，这样你就能恢复正常了。”

“我很正常，金妮，不过我怀疑你是不是能继续正常下去，因为现在斯内普已经知道了他的存在，很快你干的那些事就要暴露了——我不希望伤害你，但你还记得自己做的那些事吧，金妮？是你把蛇怪放出来的？”哈莉做了个大胆的推测，就目前的状况来看，这个可能性是最大的，但金妮会是斯莱特林的继承人吗？她毕竟是个纯血……

“是的，都是我干的，我打开了密室，我放出了蛇怪，它石化了那些人——但我向你发誓，这都是出于汤姆的授意，是他叫我这么干的，有时我甚至觉得他在操控我……”金妮结结巴巴地解释着。

“别给自己找借口了，金妮，”哈莉厌烦地说，她不愿意相信金妮所说的这一切，但金妮的话和斯内普的分析竟然奇异地暗合着，这真是太让人不舒服了，“我相信一个人可以主动选择自己的道路，韦斯莱家被称为纯血的叛徒，但我觉得作为一个纯血，你也许更愿意加入斯莱特林，做它的继承人了——你真不是蛇怪的主人吗？”

金妮看起来像要立刻死去的样子：“什么？”

哈莉掏出那本日记交给她：“找个安全的地方把它放好，金妮，我想你肯定不愿意过早暴露你就是斯莱特林继承人的事实。”

金妮愣愣地接过了日记，“哈莉，我不是，我向你发誓，我不会蛇语，我根本听不懂蛇怪说的话，我也无法操控蛇怪，我怎么可能是——”

“金妮，我希望你能明白一件事，重要的不是你是不是真的斯莱特林继承人，而是有人需要你是——魔法部需要个替罪羊，你明白吗？”哈莉冷淡地警告着她。

金妮惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，过了一会儿她才点点头。

“你明白就好，所以你要谨慎些，别让它落在教授们的手里。”哈莉叮嘱道。等过了这阵子，她会把日记拿回来的，不过在这之前，必须先找到真正的斯莱特林继承人。

她走出门去，在心里不停地盘算着现在的状况，操控蛇怪的人一定会蛇语，这说明学校里除了她自己之外还有会蛇语的人；金妮说她曾被汤姆操控过，斯内普知道了日记的秘密，格兰芬多许多学生都看到她阻止了巨蛇，巨蛇在管子里爬行，并且出现在许多水的地方……

管子……水……

盥洗室！蛇怪一定是从盥洗室爬出来的，桃金娘就是五十年前在盥洗室死掉的，也许等一会儿她可以去问问桃金娘。

她脑子里乱糟糟的，怎么也理不出头绪，来到公共休息室之后，她发现罗恩还在等她。

“我们去吃饭吧，哈莉。”罗恩说，“我不管发生了什么，一会儿还有课要上，现在是关键时刻，我觉得你最好不要单独行动。”

“你想监视我吗，罗恩？你真的开始怀疑我就是那个继承人了吗？”哈莉想起了赫敏之前的那些行动，想不到罗恩居然也会这么做。

“你、你在说什么？我是为了你的安危才——”罗恩气得涨红了脸，“你要是这么想，那我们没什么可说的了。”

“早就没什么可说的了，不是吗？”哈莉严厉地说，“你之前不也对我和赫敏躲躲闪闪的吗？我想你也有些不想被别人知道的小秘密！”

“好，很好。”罗恩像是气得不行，说话都开始结巴起来了，他扭头就从门洞里爬了出去。

哈莉也爬了出去，她一个人来到饭堂，迈向格兰芬多的桌子，注意到所有人都在注视着她，整个大厅里霎时间鸦雀无声，有人大气都不敢出。

哈莉冷漠的黑眼睛扫视过全场，所有人都觉得她看向了自己，许多人低下了头，只有斯莱特林有些人还在饶有趣味地偷看她，尤其是德拉科·马尔福，他的眼睛一直黏着哈莉不放，当哈莉看向他时，他那灰色的眼珠像是瞬间被谁点亮了一样，他看起来很兴奋，甚至举起杯子向哈莉致意。

——他也认定了她就是斯莱特林的继承人吧，哈莉想，她无视了德拉科的眼神，在格兰芬多的桌前坐下，匆匆吃完饭，准备去上课。

但上课铃一直没响，相反，走廊里回响着麦格教授的声音，被魔法放大了许多倍。 

“所有同学立即回到各自学院的宿舍。所有老师回到教工休息室。请立即行动。” 

发生了什么？哈莉惊疑不定地想，她跳起来，不管在场其他人的反应，向教师休息室跑去，途中她找了个空教室，披上了之前来不及收起来的隐身衣，她想知道到底发生了什么。

来到教师休息室，她发现已经有些老师在这里了，她连忙找了个衣柜躲起来，透过散发着霉味的一层层袍服，她看着一个个走进房间的老师，有的一脸迷惑，有的吓得魂不守舍。随后，麦格教授赶到了。 

“又出事了，”她对着房间里沉默不语的老师们说，“一个学生被怪兽掳走了。直接带进了密室。”

哈莉的心揪了起来，一定是那个真正的斯莱特林继承人出现了！是他命令蛇怪掳走了谁——会是谁？

弗立维教授发出一声尖叫。斯普劳特教授猛地用双手捂住嘴巴。斯内普紧紧地抓住一把椅子的椅背，问道：“你怎么能肯定?” 

斯内普恢复了一贯的尖刻，每次的疑问都是由他提出来的，看来他恢复得很好，哈莉想，很好，他没死，然后又会问她日记本的事了。


	71. 逼迫洛哈特的哈莉

“斯莱特林的继承人，”脸色十分苍白的麦格教授说，“又留下了一行字。就在上次那段文字的下面，写着：她的尸骨将永远留在密室。” 

她？不知怎么，哈莉立刻想到了金妮。

弗立维教授忍不住哭了出来。 

“是谁？”霍琦夫人双膝一软，瘫坐在一把椅子里。“是哪个学生?” 

“金妮·韦斯莱。”麦格教授说。 

哈莉无声地跌倒在衣服上——不会的，怎么会这么巧呢？她刚让金妮去藏好日记，金妮就被蛇怪袭击了？金妮绝不可能把这件事讲出去，除非是……

“我们必须明天就把所有的学生都打发回家，”麦格教授说，“霍格沃茨到此为止了。邓布利多以前常说……” 

教工休息室的门又一次被重重撞开了。哈莉一时突发奇想，以为肯定是邓布利多回来了。结果却是洛哈特，脸上居然还笑嘻嘻的。 

“对不起——打了个盹儿——我错过了什么？” 

他似乎没有注意到，其他老师都以一种可以说是仇恨的目光盯着他。斯内普向前跨了一步。 

“解决问题的人来了，”他说，“就是这个人。洛哈特，一个姑娘被怪兽抓走了。被带进了密室。你展示辉煌的时候终于到了。” 

洛哈特的脸色刷地变白了——哈莉抑制着去欣赏斯内普的冲动，但是心里还是忍不住夸他干得好。

“是啊，吉德罗，”斯普劳特教授插进来说，“你昨天晚上不是说，你完全清楚密室的入口在哪里吗？”

“我—— 这个，这个，我—— ”洛哈持结结巴巴地说。 

“你不是告诉我说，你有把握知道那里面的怪兽是什么吗?”弗立维教授也插话说。 

“我—— 我说过吗？我不记得……” 

“我当然记得你说的话，你说你没能在海格被抓走前与怪兽较量一番，很是遗憾。”斯内普说，“你不是还说，整个事情都被搞得一团糟，应该从一开始就放手让你去处理的吗？”

他已经几乎把哈洛特逼进了角落。

“那么，吉德罗，我们就让你去处理吧，”最后麦格教授说，“今晚正是你大显身手的绝好机会。我们保证不让任何人来妨碍你。你可以独自一个人去对付那个怪兽。现在终于放手让你去干了。” 

没想到麦格教授居然也是个中高手，哈莉想，她看到洛哈特绝望地左右张望，但是没有一个人出来替他解围。他现在的样子可一点也不英俊潇洒了。

“那——那好吧，”洛哈特说，“我——我到我的办公室去，做好——做好准备。”说完他就离开了房间。

哈莉可不指望洛哈特能搞定蛇怪，不过他说他要去，也许他知道点什么，她现在迫切需要更多的情报，所以她等到教师们都走出去了，就悄悄地一个人去了洛哈特的办公室。

办公室里面好像动静很大。她可以听见摩擦声、撞击声，以及匆匆忙忙的脚步声。 

哈莉敲了敲门，里面突然安静了下来。接着，门打开了很细很细的一条缝，她看见洛哈特的一只眼睛正朝外面窥视。 

“哦……波特小姐，”他说，把门稍稍开大了一点儿。“我现在正忙着呢。希望你有话快……” 

“是这样的教授，我听说您要去密室干掉那个大怪物了，我有些情况想要告诉你。”哈莉说，“我认为这对您会大有帮助。”  
　  
说着，她挤了进去，发现他的办公室差不多完全搬空了。两只大皮箱，收拾得整整齐齐。

“您想逃跑吗，教授？”哈莉嘲笑地问，她也真是急病乱投医，居然指望洛哈特知道些什么。 

“你在胡说些什么，波特小姐？”洛哈特说，“其实我是接到一个紧急通知……躲不开……不得不去……” 

“那怪兽怎么办？金妮怎么办？她可是还等着你去救她呢！”

“啊，至于那件事情——真是太不幸了。”洛哈特说，他避开她针刺一样的探寻目光，用力拉开一只抽屉，把里面的东西装进一只大包，“没有谁比我更感到遗憾的了——” 

“这正是你露脸的时候不是吗？教授，您可是写过那么多了不起的书啊！”

“书是可以骗人的。”洛哈特狡猾地说。 

“是你写的！”哈莉喊道。

“我亲爱的孩子，”洛哈特直起身，皱起眉头看着哈莉，“用你的常识思考一下吧。如果不让人们以为那些事情都是我做的，书的销路可就差远啦。读者不会愿意去读一个丑陋的美国老巫师的事迹，尽管他使一个村子里的人摆脱了狼人的祸害。把他的照片放在封面上，那还不难看死啦。他穿衣服一点品位也没有。还有那个驱逐万伦女鬼的巫婆，她是一个豁嘴！我的意思是，你想想看……” 

“所以你就把别人做的事情全部记在你自己的账上?”哈莉难以置信地问。 

“哈莉呀，哈莉，”洛哈特不耐烦地摇着头，说道，“可不像你说的那样简单。我的工作也不少呢。我要跟踪查找这些人。问他们究竟是怎么能够做到那些事的。然后我还要给他们旌一个遗忘魔咒，这样他们就会把这件事忘得一干二净。如果说我有什么值得骄傲的，那就是我的遗忘魔咒。”

“遗忘魔咒？”哈莉问道，这个魔法一听名字就让人觉得它很有趣，也许她可以让洛哈特教教她，然后她可以趁着斯内普不注意给他来一下子，这样他就会忘记日记本了，也许还会忘记别的东西，没准余生还会成为一个和善的男人呢。

“是的，哈莉，你知道我为什么要把这件事告诉你吗？”洛哈特说着，抽出魔杖，转向哈莉。 

“当然知道了，洛哈特教授，你不会以为我真的只是个普通的二年级学生吧？”哈莉及时地拔出自己的魔杖。洛哈特刚把魔杖举起，哈莉就大吼一声，“除你武器!”洛哈特被击得倒退几步，摔倒在他的皮箱上。他的魔杖高高地飞到空中，又被哈莉接住，放在了她自己的口袋里，紧接着她又对房间施了个空空如也。

“让我想想我现在能对你做点什么，”哈莉说，嘴边露出了得意的笑容，她在房间里自在地踱来踱去，“可能你不知道，洛哈特教授，我会的可不止这些，之前我练了不少精神攻击魔咒，一直都没有机会使用，现在我想是时候给你一点教训了——”

“不，哈莉！”洛哈特说，他想求饶，但还没来得及开口，一个“痛心疾首”就甩到了他身上，他痛苦地嘶吼着， 倒在地上滚来滚去，不断地请求哈莉放过他，哈莉鄙夷地看着他，一种莫名的快感从心底涌起——真是个懦夫，折磨懦夫让她愉悦，尤其是这种虚有其表的废物。

“真是不中用呀，洛哈特，”哈莉收起魔杖，“你要知道，这才刚开始呢。”

“你想要我做什么?”洛哈特虚弱地躺在地上说，“我可不知道密室在哪里。我什么也不会。”

“我知道你什么也不会，洛哈特，不过你那个遗忘咒倒是挺有趣的，”哈莉说，“我想也许你愿意把这个教给我——”

“我猜你会在学会之后给我来一个？”洛哈特问道，他看起来很害怕的样子。

“不然呢，你希望我给你个钻心剜骨？”哈莉问。

“怎么可能？一个二年级的学生不可能学会钻心剜骨！”洛哈特喊道，“就算学会了你也不可能逃脱阿兹卡班的惩罚！”

“那就试试看，洛哈特，老实说我很喜欢看像你这么帅的男人在地上痛苦翻滚的样子——”哈莉蹲下身去，又给了他一个“锥心之痛”。

洛哈特尖叫起来，哈莉发誓她从没听过这么大声的尖叫，她捂住耳朵，等了十来秒钟，洛哈特才停下来，他看起来狼狈极了。

“感觉怎么样？”哈莉得意洋洋地问，“我猜你扛不了多久，还是乖乖地教会我，然后让我给你个遗忘咒，这比死亡可强多了。”

“可是这很难，哈莉，”洛哈特结结巴巴地说，“这非常难……”

“哦得了，洛哈特，我相信这是一个少见的特殊魔咒，或许是家传的，但是它一定不难，因为你都会了，而且还施展得出神入化——少给我找借口了，我恐怕你挨不过第三个魔咒！”哈莉威胁道。

眼见哈莉就要举起魔杖，洛哈特连忙喊道：“等等！”他犹豫了一小会儿，终于道：“好吧……”

一个小时之后，哈莉非常满意地收起了自己的魔杖，洛哈特有些呆滞地微笑着，哈莉从兜里拿出他魔杖折成了两半，把其中一半放到他手里，另一半扔在了地上：“听着洛哈特，你的运气实在太不好了，你怎么能拿着折断的魔杖对我施遗忘咒呢？这下被反噬了吧？看你现在这个样子，真是够可怜的，不过想想那些被你偷了故事的人，你这是罪有应得。”

“是、是吗？”洛哈特茫然地接过魔杖，使劲地回忆着，“可我什么都想不起来……”

“是的，洛哈特教授，我觉得你应该在这休息一下。”哈莉安抚着他的情绪，洛哈特真的坐了下来，一副天真无邪的样子。

哈莉收起了空空如也魔法，走出他的办公室，沿着最近的一道楼梯下去，走过墙上闪着那些文字的昏暗走廊，来到哭泣的桃金娘的盥洗室门口。

哭泣的桃金娘正坐在最里面的一个抽水马桶的水箱上。“噢，是你，”她看见哈莉，说道，“这次你想要什么?” 

“我知道是蛇怪杀害了你，桃金娘。”哈莉说。桃金娘的整个神态一下子就变了。看样子，从来没有人关心过她的死亡。


	72. 汤姆·里德尔的吻

“你怎么知道的？”她问。

“我就是知道，桃金娘。”哈莉说，“我知道很多别人不知道的秘密——只是还需要你来证实一下，当时究竟发生了什么？”

“哎哟哟，太可怕了。”她津津有味地说，“事情就在这里发生的。我就死在这间厕所里。我记得非常清楚。当时，奥利夫洪贝嘲笑我戴着眼镜像四眼狗，我就躲到这里来了。我把门锁上，在里面哭，突然听到有人进来了。他们说的话很滑稽。我想一定是另外一种语言吧。不过最让我感到恼火的是，我听见一个男孩的声音在说活。于是我就把门打开，呵斥他走开，到自己的男生厕所去……”

“一个男孩，”哈莉感兴趣地说，“你见到他了吗？他长什么样子？”她说的“另一种语言”肯定是就是蛇语，这足以证明斯莱特林的继承人确实必须懂蛇语，有个人曾经告诉过她，他会蛇语，他还说蛇语不值得大惊小怪，许多人都会，只是隐藏起来了——这是真的吗？

“没有，哈莉。”桃金娘说，“我还没来得及看到那个男孩，就看见了一对大得吓人的黄眼睛。”

“那是蛇怪的眼睛。”哈莉解释说，“你到底是在哪儿看见那双眼睛的？”

“差不多就在那儿吧。”桃金娘说，很模糊地指了指她前面的水池。

哈莉赶紧走过去，那个水池看上去很平常。她把它里里外外、上上下下检查了一番，连下面的水管子也没有放过。接着哈莉看见了：在一个铜龙头的侧面，刻着一条小小的蛇。

“这个龙头从来都不出水。”桃金娘看到哈莉想把龙头拧开，高兴地说。

　“打开。”哈莉说，从她嘴里发出的是一种奇怪的嘶嘶声。她听见桃金娘倒抽了一口凉气。水龙头发出一道耀眼的白光，开始飞快地旋转。接着，水池也动了起来，它慢慢地从哈莉视线里消失了，露出一根十分粗大的水管，可以容一个人钻进去。 

下面肯定就是密室的入口了，也许斯莱特林的继承人就在那里，希望金妮还活着。

她定了定神，慢慢钻进管子，然后一松手，让自己滑落下去。 

那感觉就像飞快地冲下一个黑暗的、黏糊糊的、没完没了的滑道。他可以看见还有许多管子向四面八方岔开，但都没有这根管子这么粗。这根管子曲曲折折，七绕八绕，坡度很陡地一路向下。

哈莉知道他已经滑落到学校地下很深很深的地方，甚至比那些地下教室还要深。接着，就在她开始为接下来的事情感到担心时，她突然落到了地面上。水管变成了水平的，她从管口冒了出来，噗的一声跌在潮湿的地上。

这是一条黑暗的石头隧道，大得可以容人站在里面。哈莉费力地站了起来，对这地方施展了一个“亮如白昼”。她看到周围的墙壁黑魆魆、黏糊糊的，好像多年没人来过。地上到处都是小动物的骨头，哈莉相信那都是蛇怪的杰作。

转过隧道里一个黑暗的弯道，哈莉发现了一副绿盈盈的，十分鲜艳的蛇蜕，显然她看到的蛇怪比之前的还要巨大。

她镇定地、独自走过了那张巨大的蛇皮。隧道转了一个弯又一个弯。哈莉的每一根神经都在很不舒服地颤抖着。她希望快点走到隧道的尽头，同时又害怕隧道真的到了尽头。最后，她小心地转过又一个弯道，终于发现前面立着一堵结结实实的墙，上面刻着两条互相缠绕的蛇，它们的眼睛里镶着大大的、闪闪发亮的绿宝石。 

哈莉一步步地走近，感到喉咙发干。蛇的眼睛看上去跟活的一模一样。那绿宝石的眼睛似乎在闪烁。 

“打开。”哈莉用低沉的、暗哑的嘶嘶声说。 

两条蛇分开了，石墙从中间裂开，慢慢滑到两边消失了。哈莉竭力控制住自己砰砰乱跳的心脏，走了进去。

现在她站在一间长长的、光线昏暗的房间的一侧。许多刻着盘绕纠缠的大蛇的石柱，高耸着支撑起消融在高处黑暗中的天花板，给弥漫着绿盈盈神秘氤氲的整个房间投下一道道长长的诡谲的黑影。 

哈莉的心怦怦狂跳着，她倾听着这令人胆寒的寂静。斯莱特林的继承人是不是就潜伏在某个地方？金妮又在哪里？她拔出自己的魔杖，在巨蛇盘绕的石柱间慢慢前进。当她走到与最后一对石柱平行时，眼前赫然出现了一座和房间本身一样高的雕像，紧贴在后面黑乎乎的墙壁上。 

哈莉必须高高地仰起脖子，才能看见上面那副巨大的面孔：那是一张老态龙钟的、猴子般的脸，一把稀稀拉拉的长胡须，几乎一直拖到石头刻成的巫师长袍的下摆上，两只灰乎乎的大脚板站在房间光滑的地板上。

接着她看到一个黑头发的高个子男孩靠在最近的那根石柱上，正注视着她，虽然他们相隔还很远，但几乎是下意识地，她认出了那是谁。

“汤姆？”她的心急速地跳动起来——她在睡梦里无数次地希望过，希望汤姆·里德尔有一天会变成真人，但是理智告诉她，那是不可能的，但他居然真的出现了——她看着他，他就像她那天看到的那么英俊，唇边闪现着迷人的笑意，浑身散发着无从抵挡的魅力。

哈莉贪婪地看着他，他却慵懒的笑了笑，抬手把暗绿色的领带松了松，露出他优美的脖子，这令他有种禁欲的诱惑力。哈莉眼睛干涩，莫名的冲动涌上她的四肢，大脑有些晕乎乎的，无法行动。

“过来，哈莉！”汤姆从石柱上移开身体，向她招手。

哈莉的双腿比她意识到的更快地奔跑过去——她像一只黑色的小鸟飞速地投入他的怀抱，他是那么自然地张开了双臂，将她整个抱了起来，纳入他的怀里：

“终于见面了，My girl……”汤姆在她的耳边说，他的声音低沉悦耳，语气里饱含着微妙的柔情蜜意，“知道吗，我一直在设想我们会面的场景。”

“奥，汤姆……”此刻哈莉竟有种找到自己失去的灵魂碎片的感觉，他就是她灵魂最深层的需要——当被汤姆拥抱的时候，她像在无形中裸露出了她的心脏，向汤姆完全地敞开了自我——这让她丧失了语言能力，此刻能被他紧紧地抱在怀中，让她感觉到一切付出都是值得的，只除了——

汤姆的手滑过她的，将她手中的魔杖取了过来，侧过脸打量了一番：“哈莉，你有根很好的魔杖——和我的刚好是一对儿……”他的声音消失在一个热情的吻中——

酥麻的感觉像涟漪一样逐渐扩散开来，她觉得自己舒服得似乎会融化掉，她情不自禁地微微打开双唇，邀请他进入——全身慢慢地好像麻痹了，随着他的深入，一阵阵如同电流游走般的冲击袭向她的全身，已经无法抵抗了——她也并不想抵抗，只是忠于自己的内心回吻着他，深深地喘息着。

哈莉没有听到她的魔杖掉落的声音，她在汤姆的嘴唇离开之后还那么恋恋不舍，她从没设想过自己有一天会和那些咯咯笑的蠢女孩一样沉迷于一个吻——仅仅只是一个吻。

“再多给我一点，汤姆……”

她听到自己迷恋的声音，她比刚才更深刻地体会到，此刻她正在乞求着一个男孩的青睐，卑下得如同匍匐在地上的一条蚯蚓，让人作呕。

“乐意之至，My girl。”汤姆绅士地回应着，“无论要我吻你多少次，都——”

他激烈地吻了上来，就像要给她打上自己的烙印一般，强硬而又疯狂，她感到后脑被他牢牢控制着，他用力摁着她的头骨，五根手指掌控着那里，她的嘴唇传来一阵刺痛，他的舌头激烈地翻搅着，他喉间的急促的喘息声和她的情不自禁的呻吟汇合在一处，她的脑子里一片混乱，双腿几乎要跪倒在地上，但灵魂却像是找到了共鸣一般——

一瞬间她感知到他和她在某种层面上有着相同的疯狂和执着。

这个吻消弭了她的不安和自我憎恶，她觉得自己好像在云端上漂浮，同时又像跌入了玫瑰色的梦境，在这个吻结束之后，他仍然一只手轻轻地抚摸着她的头发，另一只手揽在她的腰间，他慵懒地、富有诱惑力地微笑着，黑色的眸子里潜伏着得意，用一种势在必得的眼神打量着她，这时哈莉忽然意识到他眼底隐藏的冷漠——

这都多亏了汤姆平日里的教导，在这本应该是非常美好的一刻，哈莉却看出来他其实只是在敷衍。汤姆黑色的瞳孔中倒映着她绿色的双眼，他黑色的头发有些凌乱，但依然很好看，并且因为这凌乱添了一丝危险的性感；哈莉看到自己在他的眼中也是如此，她复古的浪漫发卷轻轻地晃荡着，被他一缕缕地勾缠在手指上，显得分外美丽。他的皮肤是苍白的，她的也是，她惊叹于两人奇异的相似，同时却又真切地感受到两人之间的巨大差异。


	73. 向伏地魔王效忠？

——他正居高临下地看着她，仿佛她不是一个完整的人，而是他的一个猎物，或者一个宠物，她意识到在他眼中也许她和那些傻女孩真的没有任何区别。

感知到这一点之后，哈莉感到一阵恐慌袭击了自己的全身，她难以自控地在汤姆的怀抱里打了个冷战，汤姆感受到了她这细微的动作，他更亲密地拥紧了她，笑容也更温和了，眼底却闪动着难耐的阴暗——这些全都被哈莉敏锐地感知到了。

“这里有点冷。”汤姆说，在她的唇角印下一吻，抚摸着她的手非常温柔，又充满怜爱——那是当然的，哈莉心想，因为他是如此地熟练，她知道他在这方面一向是驾轻就熟的。只是这本来非常亲密的动作，却让哈莉害怕会将内心的恐慌传递给她，于是她干脆地闭上了双眼，把头埋在他的胸前，好让他无法通过眼神与脸色窥探她的内心。

就在这时，哈莉忽然想起了自己来这里的目的：“汤姆，你为什么会在这儿？”

“因为我知道你会来这儿的，哈莉，”汤姆说，他语气里的得意更明显了，不过这并不是他不善于隐藏，可能是他觉得自己用不着隐藏了，“我早知道总有一天你会来这儿的，毕竟我已经给了你那么多暗示不是吗？”

一股不详的预感笼罩了哈莉。“什么？”她结结巴巴地说。

汤姆把她从怀里放了下来，双手仍放在她的腰间：“我想我不必问你为什么来这儿——你想找到真正的斯莱特林的继承人，好让别人不再怀疑你，对吗？”

“当然了，汤姆。”哈莉毫不犹豫地说，“难道我不应该这么做吗？”她离开汤姆的怀抱，再次打量起这个密室，“我以为你会支持我。”

“我会的，”汤姆说，从身后环住她，这样他们就开始一起打量这个密室了，“但我会用我的方式来支持你——不过我觉得找出真正的继承人已经不重要了，重要的是那些人根本不相信你，哈莉。我听说他们去年的时候就已经孤立过你一次了，那时候全校的人都不跟你说话，今年也是这样，所以哈莉，既然他们不相信你，就足以证明他们就是一群傻瓜，你又何必为了这样傻瓜操心呢？”

“你听谁说的，汤姆？”哈莉轻声问道，“我不记得我曾经和你说过去年的事，还有你曾经跟我提起过奇洛，甚至还有食死徒的一些事，这些难道是金妮·韦斯莱告诉你的？你也曾让她爱过你吗？”她让自己表现得像个吃醋的傻瓜。

汤姆发出了一声轻笑，重新把她抱紧：“哈莉，你知道作为日记本，我有时候不能选择落到谁的手里，金妮是曾经爱过我，但这说明不了什么，我向你发誓，我自始至终，唯一感兴趣的女孩只有你——”

“我相信这一点，”哈莉说，她的语调放慢了，她用斯内普的方法调整着内心的恐惧，让它听起来不那么明显，“因为你说过，我是这个学校里最好的女孩，如果你要喜欢谁，当然只能喜欢我——只是我不明白——为什么你要选择在这个地方和我会面？”

“因为这是我崛起的地方，”汤姆说，他的语气里充满了志得意满，“现在我将再次从这里崛起，而这一切都要感谢你，My girl，你不知道你给我带来了什么。”

他从身后转过她的头，将嘴唇印在哈莉的伤疤上，这个吻触发了灼热的刺痛，它和奥利弗给她的吻完全不能同日而语，哈莉忍住了要痛呼的冲动，但他仿佛故意要折磨她似的，嘴唇不停地在伤疤上辗转着、舔舐着，手指在那附近打着圈，好像真的在迷恋着她，如同她之前一样。

“汤姆……”她想让他等一等，想移开自己的脸，但她不能，她已经意识到了他可能是谁，他可能会对她做些什么，但是她绝对不想让他发现这一点，所以她强忍着剧痛，揪住了汤姆的制服，微微地发着抖，他可能会以为这是兴奋的颤抖吧。

“我想你不应该再叫我这个名字了。”汤姆有些热切地在她耳边说，“但我现在有一点不确定你对我是不是完全的爱——你是不是全身心地爱着我，哈莉？你愿意为我付出一切吗？就像你之前说的那样？”

“我当然愿意……”哈莉说，现在她根本没有说不愿意的余地。

“很好……”汤姆牵住她的手，离她远了一点儿，正视着她的双眼。哈莉瞬间感觉到好像被蛇钉住了——他的眼里并没有特别冰冷，但她就是觉得可怕，但是她却无法移开。

她只能瞪大眼睛，看到自己全身出现在他黑色的眸子里，他用一种几乎是温柔的眼神看着她，接着他拉住了她的手，另一只手在地上捡起了哈莉的魔杖。

哈莉循着他动作望去，这才发现黑漆漆的地上还躺着一个人。

是金妮！

她的脸冷冰冰的，毫无血色，但她的眼睛是闭着的，这么说她没有被石化，她的身边，那个雕像的大脚趾旁，躺着哈莉在哭泣的桃金娘的盥洗室里发现的那本日记。

有那么一秒钟，哈莉想飞奔过去，想看看金妮到底死了没有，她想把她背出去，想要救她——但这冲动只维持了半秒钟，她可没忘记，此刻是谁在牵着她的手，所以她反而将汤姆的手握得更紧了，用冷酷的语气说：

“金妮·韦斯莱？她怎么会在这儿？”

“别担心，哈莉。她只是我们前进路上的一个小小的踏脚石，而且她很快就要死了——”汤姆无所谓地说，“不用为了这些无足轻重的小虫子浪费精力。”

他拿起魔杖放到自己眼前，再次露出满意的神情：“我们多么契合，哈莉。你的魔杖几乎和我过去的魔杖一样顺手，你真是个浑身充满了奇迹的女孩——现在看着这里。”

他用不容置疑地语气说着，哈莉看向魔杖的顶端，汤姆将魔杖停在了空中：“看清楚了，哈莉。我特许你以后用这个名字称呼我。”

他在空中画了几下，写出三个闪闪发亮的名字：汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。

哈莉屏住呼吸看着那里，她知道她就要知道斯莱特林继承人的真正名字了——是的，她已经意识到自己面对的是谁，汤姆就是斯莱特林的继承人！但她不相信他会这么籍籍无名——

然后他把魔杖挥了一下，那些字母自动调换了位置，变成了：我是伏地魔。

哈莉颤抖了一下，和他相连的手那里传来的不再是情感闪电的眷顾，而是像坐上了电椅——汤姆·里德尔竟然就是伏地魔，而她竟然会喜欢上伏地魔？这个杀死她亲生父母的凶手！

不知道为什么，意识到这一点之后，他的魔力好像在慢慢地消散，他再不如之前她所看到的那么迷人了——至少无法迷惑她了，她感到自己深心处对他的感觉一瞬间都消失了，也许正如汤姆说的那样，有时候她出奇的冷静——也许是冷酷。

他应该在金妮那里知道了是伏地魔杀死了她的父母，为什么要过早地显露他是伏地魔呢？原因可能只有两个，一是他太自负，以为自己的魅力可以征服一切少女；二是他根本无法理解父母与子女之前那种天然的联系，就算她的父母还是为她而死的，他也无法体会亲情的力量。

“看见了吗？”他在她耳边小声说，诱惑地吞吐着字眼，“这个名字是我在霍格沃茨读书的时候就用过的，当然啦，只对我最亲密的朋友用过。难道你认为，我要一辈子使用我那个肮脏的麻瓜父亲的名字？要知道，在我的血管里， 流淌着萨拉查斯莱特林本人的鲜血， 是通过他的女儿传给我的！难道我还会保留那个令人恶心的普通麻瓜的名字？他在我还没有出生时就抛弃了我，就因为他发现自己的妻子是个女巫！不，哈莉。我给自己想出了一个新的名字，我知道有朝一日，当我成为世界上最伟大的魔法师时，各地的巫师都不敢轻易说出这个名字！” 

他说话的时候，愤怒如波浪一般汹涌地从他身上喷涌而出，罩向他身旁的哈莉，最后他低下头：“但你是特别的，哈莉，我特许你称呼我的新名字，因为你是我的——我希望你陪在我的身边，作为我的助手、仆人和伴侣，陪在永生而强大的伏地魔王身边……”

“所以一直都是你——之前陪在我身边的一直都是…… ”哈莉说，她必须集中起全部的精神来对抗他的引诱和压迫，这并不容易。

“是我，”他的眼睛盯着她，“当然是我——比起金妮·韦斯莱，我更喜欢和你说话，哈莉，显然你比她有趣多了——不过你知道她是怎么变成现在这样的吗？”

“你也吸取了她的精力，这是显然的。”哈莉说，“她一定也像我一样，向一个看不见的陌生人敞开了心扉，倾诉了自己的全部秘密，对吗？我很好奇，她跟你说了些什么？”


	74. 欺骗伏地魔王的哈莉

“你很聪明，哈莉，这就是你比她强大的地方。金妮·韦斯莱是一个软弱的女孩，她向我诉说她令人心疼的烦恼和悲哀：她怎样被哥哥们取笑，怎样不得不穿着旧长袍、拿着旧书来上学，还有，她认为——”里德尔的眼睛狡猾地闪烁着，“——她希望自己也能像大名鼎鼎的、善良的、伟大的哈莉·波特那样，成为众人的焦点，让所有人都爱她。” 

汤姆说话的时候，目光始终没有离开哈莉的脸。他的眼睛里隐藏着一种近乎贪婪的神情。 

“真是可笑的女孩，人怎么能成为另一个人？”哈莉冷淡地嘲笑说，“我也只是成为了我自己。”

“是的，听一个十一岁小姑娘讲她那些幼稚的烦心事，这太乏味了，”汤姆继续说道，“但是我耐着性子，写出一些话答复她，我是慈祥的、善解人意的。金妮简直爱上我了。所以她告诉我很多事，关于你的——她疯狂地想成为你。”

汤姆发出一声冷冰冰的刺耳的大笑，不像是一个十六岁的孩子发出来的。这使哈莉脖子后面的汗毛根根竖起。 

“金妮把她的整个灵魂都向我敞开了，而她的灵魂偏巧正是我所需要的。我吞食着她最隐秘的恐惧，最深藏的秘密，胃口越来越大。我渐渐强大起来，比小小的韦斯莱小姐要强大得多。强大得足以向韦斯莱小姐透露我的几桩秘密，开始把我的一小部分灵魂也向她敞开……你猜到什么了吗，聪明的哈莉？”汤姆像个考官一样，把考题扔向了哈莉。

“你让她打开了密室，让她掐死了学校里的公鸡，并在墙上涂抹那些吓人的文字。是你让她放出斯莱特林的蛇怪，袭击了那四个泥巴种，还有那个哑炮的瘦猫。”哈莉说，她非常小心地注意着措辞，她要让汤姆认为她确实跟他是一伙的，但她又要让他知道，她不蠢——聪明人才有被利用的价值，能被伏地魔认为有利用价值的才能活下去。

“但是之前你让我认为，那些事都是我做的，为什么？”哈莉回抛了一个问题。

“因为我想让你彻底属于我，哈莉。”汤姆抬起手抚摸她的伤疤，是的，伏地魔王永远能够控制一切，包括眼前这个女孩，她将成为他最忠诚的奴仆，想想吧，大难不死的女孩有一天竟会自愿成为伏地魔王的禁脔，天下还有比这更让人兴奋的事吗，这当然比杀了她更有趣，“自从我知道你战胜了未来的我之后，我就迫不及待想要拥有你——”

“是金妮告诉你的……”哈莉喃喃地说，“我……我以为你知道了之后……难道你不想杀了我？”

“是的，是金妮告诉我的”汤姆说，“你的那些惊险迷人的往事。”他的目光掠过哈莉前额上那道闪电形伤疤，脸上的神情变得更饥渴了，“这就是我的标记，从你出生开始，我就标记了你——你注定是属于我的，所以我要征服你，而不是杀死你。”

哈莉将头埋入他的胸前，表示她绝对的顺从。

“我知道我必须更多地了解你，跟你谈谈，如果可能的话还要亲自见到你——”汤姆说，用手扶着哈莉的背部，“老实说，看到你辗转于不同的男人之间，撩拨得他们要死要活，我就忍不住想笑，哈哈哈哈。哈莉，你可真是个妙人儿，我太喜欢你了，喜欢得都有一段时间差点忘了我本来想干什么，多么有趣，而这一切只有活着才能体会得到，不是吗？我必须感谢你给我带来斯莱特林的那个蠢蛋女孩，她让我又有了身体，我又能看见了，而不是仅仅只是一段记忆……”

这时哈莉抱住了他，她的声音里充满感情：“我能体会，你在日记里封存了50年……这是个漫长的过程，并且你还要在小心地计算好每一步，才能来到这里。”

“都过去了，哈莉。”汤姆满意地四处打量着密室，就好像这是他的宫殿一样，而他将加冕为王：“现在我又回来了，我又踏上了这块湿漉漉的地板，我能闻到这里的湿气，还有我那美丽的宠物——斯莱特林的蛇怪的气味，我还能感觉到你——亲爱的哈莉，我能闻到你身上的香味，玫瑰的香味——我能触摸到你那白皙的皮肤，亲吻你柔嫩的嘴唇，还能感受到你对我狂热的迷恋……”

哈莉强迫自己望向他的脸，他的黑发比刚才更凌乱，也更加性感了，他黑色的眸子像夜空一样深邃，也像夜空一样危险，他脖子的曲线是如此优美——

多么美丽的罪恶。

就在这幅美丽的脸孔之下，隐藏着可怕的伏地魔——是的，罪恶往往都是美丽的，让人眩惑、沉溺。

“瞧瞧，你是多么美丽迷人，哈莉。我曾发誓要让你成为永远为我服务的东西——你骄傲又自大，你的脑袋里充满了支配别人的野心，冷酷又无情，却永远只属于我。”他极具占有性地圈住她的腰部，右手的魔杖滑向哈莉脆弱而白皙的颈部，随即它抵在那里：

“所以我给你留了些漏洞，亲爱的哈莉。我让所有人都看到你和蛇怪亲密，我让你用钻心剜骨攻击了那个女孩，如果你敢回到霍格沃兹，等她醒过来，你一定会进阿兹卡班。现在谁也救不了你，只有我能保护你，你只能跟在我的身边——因为没有任何人相信你了，包括你那两个朋友。”

哈莉叹了口气：“我原本以为他们会是永远相信我的人。”

“别天真了，哈莉。我早就说过，不要被友善的外表迷惑，不要轻易去定义朋友和敌人。”

这是恶魔的肺腑之言吗？哈莉望向他那双纯黑的眼眸，像黑夜一样的眼睛，里面毫无感情，冰冷是它们的全部注解。

“但是为什么我能看着蛇怪却没有死？”哈莉问道，多知道一些就能多延长一段时间的寿命。

“因为它可以决定让谁死，我让它对你不要动用眼睛的力量。”汤姆随意地回答道，接着他又把话题转了回去：

“不过只有你能认出潜伏着的那个真实的我，你能看得到我的灵魂……当初我揭发海格的时候，我是全校最优秀的模范生，贫穷但才华横溢，无父无母却胆识过人；而另一方面，则是海格—四肢发达，粗鲁笨拙，每隔一星期就惹一次麻烦，企图在床底养小狼人，溜到禁林去跟洞穴巨人角斗，结果他们却都相信这样的人会是斯莱特林的继承人！原本我以为这计划的漏洞非常大，但是他们却毫不犹豫地相信了，我早说过，他们需要的不是真正的凶手，只是需要一个替罪羊而已。”

“你一定非常愤恨把斯莱特林继承人这份古老的荣耀让给了海格这样的笨蛋，我的伏地魔王。”哈莉被魔杖顶住咽喉，被迫仰着头看着汤姆，她现在已经几乎能控制她自己了，在爱侣的身边，她没有必要显露出软弱的一面，现在需要展示的仅仅只是演技，“不过你却因为停止了破坏行动而得到了一枚奖章——这真的很有趣，不是吗？”

“你说得对，哈莉。海格没有这个头脑，也没有这个能力——霍格沃兹，还有魔法部充满了可笑的无能者，他们什么都不懂，什么本事也没有，却窃据高位，所以我要消灭他们——哈莉，不要压抑你的野心，我们一起来净化这个世界，成为巫师界的主人。”

他抽回魔杖，放到自己的口袋里，一只手仍然牵着哈莉的手。

“但是邓布利多还活着，他一直在怀疑你——”哈莉犹豫地说，她瞥了一眼她的魔杖，她一定要在他召唤出蛇怪之前拿到它，“我觉得我们也许应该先把他清除掉。”

“不错，哈莉，当年就只有邓布利多一个人认为海格是无辜的。他劝说迪佩特留下海格，把他培养成狩猎场看守。我认为邓布利多对我有所察觉了他似乎一直不像其他老师那样喜欢我……自从海格被开除后，他就一直密切地监视着我，非常讨厌。”

“我在想，既然当时只有邓布利多一个人不喜欢你，其他的人都愿意相信你，你那么优秀，还是男学生会的主席，我相信如果你想要实现更大的野心，为什么一定要正面和他们对抗呢？我想也许你可以发明一套理论，用各种手段诱导他们甚至恐吓他们，你也说过魔法部的人都相当无能，也就是说他们很容易上当受骗，我不明白——为什么不用您的智慧掌控他们？掌控魔法部，进而掌控霍格沃兹？这样邓布利多根本不能站在您的对立面了。”


	75. 与汤姆·里德尔决裂

“看来我的哈莉精于政治……”汤姆并没有因为哈莉的这一番话而感到吃惊，也并不愤怒，“老实说，我也不明白后面到底发生了什么，也许当我们见到我的本体——现在的伏地魔王的时候，一切就都有答案了——我更不明白他为什么让卢修斯·马尔福做他的门徒，当卢修斯·马尔福和我对话的时候，我感到他并不完全忠于我，所以我并没有告诉他我就是伏地魔，而只是暗示他我会帮他赶走邓布利多。”

“卢修斯·马尔福……”哈莉喃喃地说，没想到他也跟汤姆·里德尔说过话，当两条狡猾的蛇互相提防时候，还真不知道谁会获得胜利呢，“现在邓布利多走了，他一定非常得意吧。”

“那是当然，他们父子俩很有意思，哈莉。”汤姆说，“以后也许我们可以利用他们的父子感情做点什么。”

他的手落在哈莉头上，“我知道是我的未来杀死了你的父母，哈莉。告诉我，你对这事怎么想？”

“我没有感觉，我的伏地魔王。”哈莉用尽全身的力量控制住自己的愤怒与悲伤，“有些事是命中注定的，我对没有记忆的事情不会有任何感觉，我想他们大概也不会赞同我的理想，不会支持我的雄心。”

“是的，这没什么，哈莉。”汤姆若无其事地说，“我也杀死了我自己的父亲，还有祖父母——我的母亲把我扔在孤儿院后就死了，她并不能为了我而坚持活下去，她如此的软弱，让我觉得她不配做我的母亲，尽管她的身上流淌着斯莱特林后代的鲜血。而我的父亲从一开始就抛弃了我们——直到我去找他他也没有显露出任何悔恨，这说明血缘真的没有部分人认为的那么重要。因此我觉得我杀死的也并不是所谓的父亲，他对我来说只是一个普通人而已，而你的父母——”

他把玩着哈莉其中一条发辫：“我听说本来伏地魔是想杀死你的，他们是为了保护你才死掉的，他们对你是有感情的——”

“我不想被这样软弱的东西束缚，我的伏地魔王。”哈莉冷淡地说，“无论如何，您和您的未来是有区别的，而且我并没有死，——”

“只留下了一道伤疤。”汤姆说，他的大拇指再一次拂过那里，“一个婴儿，没有任何特别神奇的法术，打败了有史以来最伟大的巫师，你安然无恙地逃脱了，而伏地魔的力量却被摧毁了——”

“我不明白他为什么一定要杀死我，”哈莉说，“但如您所说，他后来变得很不一样，似乎没有现在的您这么冷静——如果今天站在这里的是他，他应该早就开始袭击我了。”

“你说的对，哈莉，我应该很擅长将敌人变成朋友——因为一旦成了朋友，就等于消灭了敌人，所以这根本没有必要不是吗？”汤姆开始思考起来，哈莉看出他的心情开始变得复杂了，他一定在想如今的伏地魔到底变成了什么样子？他是不是真的有必要把这具新的肉体送还给他？

“我有些害怕……”哈莉说，投身于汤姆的怀抱，两只手抱住他，“我怕他变得疯狂了，因为我是他没能杀死的人——”

“所以你要展现你对他的绝对忠诚，哈莉。”汤姆说，“我希望你能匍匐在他的脚下——”

“我不会的。”哈莉忽然说，“我不想去崇拜一个疯子，哪怕他拥有这个世界上最强大的魔法……哦不，他的魔法也不是最强大的，如果他有那么强大，为什么他杀不了邓布利多？”

哈莉说着，后退了一步：“连你也在怕邓布利多，我感觉得到——为什么？”她的脸上充满了不可置信和鄙视，“即使在你力量强大的时候，你也不敢试图控制霍格沃茨。邓布利多在你上学的时候就看透了你，他现在仍然令你闻风丧胆，其实根本不是卢修斯利用你赶走了邓布利多，而是你利用卢修斯赶走了他，因为只要他在学校里，你就感到害怕，你一直躲在这个鬼地方不敢出去！包括你那条该死的蛇！”

她大吼着，举起了魔杖——这是她刚才从他的口袋里取出来的，虽然她不敢肯定他现在到底恢复得怎么样，但是没有了魔杖他还能干什么？

她猛地退了好几步，直到脊背碰到石壁才停下来：“你根本不是什么最伟大的巫师！”

“女人真是麻烦之源，”汤姆叹了口气，他似乎对哈莉的背叛反应不算太大，这也许是因为他已经习惯了背叛，“不过我想知道，你是怎么从我布下的爱情魔咒里走出来的？”

“你可真自负，汤姆·里德尔。”哈莉说，“你教过我不是吗？你告诉我不要过分迷恋某个男孩！你以为你是特别的吗？”

“你用我教你的东西来对付我。”汤姆点点头，他的脸色很平静，眼睛却有点发红，哈莉知道那是他的愤怒，“我应该早点让你去死的，而不是跟你玩这些可笑的爱情游戏——”

 

“你在利用这爱情游戏搅乱了别人的视线不是吗，你甚至想利用我去对付邓布利多。”哈莉说，她也在瞬间恢复了平静，她看着他的眼睛，透过眉毛看得清清楚楚，他的所谓感情都漂浮在水面上，谎言充斥着他的人生，“你在利用我，不过我并不打算因此责备你，因为你说过只有朋友之间才会有背叛，而我们之间从来都不是朋友。”

“你很大胆，哈莉·波特，但是也很愚蠢，”汤姆说，他的双眼积蓄了更多怒火，“你难道忘记了，霍格沃兹根本没人相信你？你回不去的，只有我能带给你想要的一切——而且，我只是利用一段记忆，就把邓布利多赶出了城堡，你以为你能对抗我吗？你想知道背叛者会得到什么吗？”他说着，朝哈莉走了一步，他并不把拿着魔杖的哈莉放在眼里。

“你错了，汤姆。”哈莉说，她牢牢拿着魔杖，“我刚才就说过，你才是最愚蠢的那个人——你没有看到邓布利多是怎么走到今天的吗？靠击败黑巫师格林德沃，他才拥有了至高无上的声誉。而你，你有那么好的机会，却走上了跟格林德沃一样的道路，不错，很多人在追随你，但更多人希望击败你获取荣誉——而且你居然会以为邓布利多离开了霍格沃兹，以你过去跟他斗争的经历，你认为他会真的离开吗？”

“我劝你最好关注一下你自己现在的处境，哈莉，”汤姆说，他的眼神冷得几乎要将她杀死，“你居然想为了那群不相信你的人和我战斗……”

“我想你忘记了一件事，里德尔，”哈莉说，她的绿眸和他的黑眸同样冰冷，“我说过，我想要变得强大是为了保护我的朋友，我从来都不是为了你而战！”

“这样说真是太绝情了，哈莉，”汤姆冷笑着说，“你忘了你做了无许多法撤销的事去伤害你的朋友吗？你已经给许多人留下了难以消除的创伤，那个魁地奇男孩，那个斯莱特林男孩，还有那个魔药教授，你对你同寝室的女孩的攻击，那个被你用钻心剜骨击倒的女孩，那个你几乎要吃掉她的朋友，你给他们带来的痕迹永远都不会消失——你还不明白吗？从某种意义上来说，我们其实是同一种人，我们在伤害别人这件事上，永远比普通人要来得顺手——”

“你错了，跟你代表着黑暗不同，我代表着正义，”哈莉的唇边泛起一丝冷笑，“这就是我们最大的区别，如果我杀死了你——还有你那高贵的斯莱特林野兽，我就又是他们的英雄了，他们会很快淡忘我曾给予他们的一切，只要我愿意再和他们做朋友——这都是你曾经教过我的，一个英雄总是很容易被原谅，我只需要把我做过的一切都推到你头上，他们会自己替我找到借口的。”

汤姆有些震惊地看着她，这个女孩，他以为可以随意掌控的女孩，他不知道从什么时候起，她内心的黑暗力量竟然已经超出了他的掌控范围。

“看来我们必须说再见了，”汤姆慢吞吞地开口，“我很遗憾我们的友谊到此为止了，而我，是不会死的。”

“事情没有结束之前，永远不要下定论，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”哈莉坚定地说，同时再次举起了魔杖，“我绝不相信，邓布利多会不做任何准备，把学校里的师生留给斯莱特林的怪物。”

里德尔张开嘴巴，刚要说话，却突然愣在了那里。

　不知从什么地方飘来了虚幻飘渺，空灵神秘，听了令人亢奋的音乐声。一只深红色的凤凰突然从天而降，把一个破旧的棕玩意扔到了哈莉的脚边，然后重重地栖息在哈莉的肩头。

接着大鸟停止了歌唱。它静静地坐在哈莉肩头，热乎乎地贴着哈莉的面颊，目光坚定地注视着里德尔。


	76. 日记本的覆灭

“是一只凤凰……”里德尔也同样恶狠狠地瞪着它，说道。

“福克斯。”哈莉念出了凤凰的名字，她的脸上浮现出了真实的笑意，这是邓布利多的凤凰，她早就知道邓布利多不会这么轻易地离开的！凤凰的金瓜子轻轻抓她的肩膀，她比刚才要镇定得多了。

“那玩艺儿—— ”里德尔又将目光转向福克斯刚才扔下的那个破破烂烂的东西，“是学校的那顶破分院帽。” 

果然是它。脏兮兮、皱巴巴的，上面还打着补丁，一动不动地躺在哈莉脚下。里德尔又狂笑起来。他笑得太厉害了，震得黑暗的密室微微发颤，就仿佛有十个里德尔同时在放声大笑。

“那就是邓布利多送给他的保护人的东西！一只会唱歌的鸟和一顶破帽子！哈莉·波特，你觉得有胆量了吗？你觉得安全了吗？”

“你觉得邓布利多会干没用的事儿吗，里德尔？”哈莉说，她确实看不出福克斯和分院帽有什么用，但她觉得不再孤单了，她带着逐渐增长的勇气，等着里德尔停止他的狂笑。

“废话少说，哈莉，”里德尔说，脸上仍然很得意地笑着，“——”

与此同时哈莉在飞快地思索着，权衡着她获胜的机会。里德尔空着手，她，哈莉，拥有魔杖、福克斯和分院帽，她感觉她似乎能赢，尝试着里德尔发射了一个攻击魔咒，里德尔根本就没有躲，那咒语打在他身上，对他没有任何影响。

里德尔笑得更得意了：“真是愚蠢的女孩，我真不知道伏地魔怎么会败给了你——”

“我知道你为什么没能杀死我，因为我母亲是为了救我而死的。我那麻瓜出身的母亲用生命挽救了我，”哈莉愤怒的说道，这是从刚才一直隐忍到现在的愤怒，她现在浑身发抖，“是她阻止了你！我见过你的真面目，去年我就看见过真实的你。你只是一堆破烂，你半死不活，苟延残喘在别人的脑袋后面，连走路都只能倒退！你到现在也不是完整的，你东躲西藏，你这丑陋的懦夫！” 

里德尔的脸扭曲了。然后他又强挤出一个狰狞的笑容。 

“原来是这样。你母亲为了救你而死。我现在明白了——说到底，你身上并没有什么特殊的东西。你知道吗，我本来一直想不通这个道理。因为我们俩之间存在着一些奇特的相似之处，哈莉·波特。你自己肯定也注意到了。我们都是混血统，都是孤儿，都是由麻瓜抚养长大的。也许还是自伟大的斯莱特林本人之后，进入霍格沃茨的仅有的两个蛇佬腔。我们甚至长得也有几分相像呢……不过说到底，原来你只是凭运气从我手里逃脱的。我想了解的就是这些。” 

“我们不一样，”哈莉说，“你刚才也说过，我的母亲为了解救我而死，我的父亲也是一样，而你呢，你的父亲根本不承认你的存在，你的母亲也抛弃了你——这就是你刚才愤怒的原因，你在嫉妒，你疯狂地嫉妒我！你嫉妒我拥有你不能得到的一切，亲情，友情……这些你都没有，甚至是邓布利多对我的关注，无论我我干了什么他都信任我，却怀疑你这个所谓的优秀学生！”

里德尔的脸迅速扭曲了，就好像哈莉真的说中了他的内心一样，他被她的话激怒了，很快他的脸上浮现出一种残忍的兴奋。

“行了，哈莉，我准备给你一点点儿教训。让我们比试比试力量吧，一边是伏地魔，萨拉查斯莱特林的继承人，另一边是哈莉波特，带着根没用的魔杖，以及邓布利多能够给她的最好武器。” 

里德尔张开嘴巴，发出嘶嘶的声音，但是哈莉听懂了他的话，他令斯莱特林那张巨大的石雕面孔动了起来，接着它的嘴张开了，越张越大，最后形成一个巨大的黑洞，蛇怪从洞里窸窸窣窣地爬了出来。

哈莉感到恐惧从她麻木的双腿向上蔓延，她急步后退，撞在了漆黑的密室墙壁上。福克斯展翅飞了起来，接着她听见了里德尔那嘶嘶的声音：“杀死她。” 

蛇怪正在向哈莉移动，哈莉可以听见它沉重的身体迟缓地滑过布满灰尘的地面。哈莉开始向旁边逃窜，她才迈开一步，就被分院帽绊倒了，接着里面掉出来一把闪闪发亮的银剑，剑柄上镶着璀璨夺目的鸡蛋大的红宝石。 

哈莉立刻拿起了这把剑，现在蛇怪的脑袋正在降落，它朝哈莉转过脸来，它的嘴巴张得很大很大，大得简直能把她整个吞下去，嘴里露出两排像她的银剑那么长的毒牙，薄薄的，发着寒光，含着毒液……哈莉把全身的力气都运到了银剑上，猛地将它扎入蛇怪的上腭，但是她的力气太小了，没能完全扎进去，与此同时，一只带着毒液的长牙陷进了她的胳膊，接着它又离开了——蛇怪带着那把剑痛苦地滚远了。

哈莉顺着墙壁滑到地上，魔杖也掉了下去。剧烈的疼痛正缓慢而持续地从伤口向全身蔓延，这时福克斯飞了过来，脑袋贴在她被蛇怪毒牙刺中的地方。 

接着，一个黑压压的影子站到了他的面前。“你死了，哈莉。”里德尔的声音在她上面说，他诡异地狞笑着，“死了。我要坐在这里，亲眼看着你死去，哈莉·波特。不要着急，我有的是时间。” 

哈莉感到昏昏欲睡。周围的一切似乎都在旋转。福克斯挨着她，她觉得有什么东西落在了她的胳膊上，她瞬间又清醒了，右手又接触到了魔杖和别的什么东西。

那是汤姆·里德尔的日记！

这时蛇怪已经摆脱掉了那把宝剑，又一次扑了过来，这次它的目标很明确，它长大了嘴，又一次朝哈莉冲了过来。

哈莉没有思考，也没有半点犹豫，好像她一直就打定主意要这么做似的，她立刻拿起了日记，扔进了蛇怪的嘴里，蛇怪出于本能大口咬了下去——

随着一声可怕的、持久的、穿透耳膜的尖叫，一股股墨水从日记本里汹涌地喷射出来，顺着蛇怪的嘴淌到地上。

里德尔扭曲着、挣扎着，双臂不停地挥舞着，嘴里发出声声惨叫，然后……他消失了。蛇怪惶恐地吐出了那本日记，但是已经太迟了，一切都沉寂下来，只听见墨水——那墨水应该是日记的血液——仍然从日记本里嘀嗒嘀嗒地渗出来的声音。蛇怪的毒液把日记本灼穿了几个洞，它现在又破破烂烂的了，还在嘶嘶地冒着黑烟。 

在它完蛋的时候，一阵奇特的剧痛从哈莉额头的伤疤爆发了，随即延伸到她的心脏，她痛苦地捂住了自己的额头，感到有什么东西从体内挣扎着想要逃走，她甚至觉得有一部分的自我随着他的消逝而逝去了，她不只是痛苦，还觉得空虚，眼前一片黑暗。

但这还不是结束的时候，过了一两秒钟，哈莉从黑暗中清醒过来，蛇怪还没有死！她挣扎着跑过去，趁蛇怪愣神的瞬间，抓住了地上的宝剑。

蛇怪茫然地扭过头，它停止了攻击，在地上滑来滑去，也许是因为它的主人刚刚死去，他的命令也就不作数了，没有人支配蛇怪，它也就不知道自己该干什么了：

“发生了什么？”它问。

“你杀死了你的主人，亲爱的。”哈莉说，她紧紧地抓住手中的宝剑，谨慎地离蛇怪有一段距离——老实说她不知道自己能不能独自杀死它，但她知道，在蛇怪面前，你越恐惧它就越兴奋，如果你能展现出勇气，反倒会受它尊重。

蛇怪慢慢地扭动着，显出一种奇怪的温顺：“我杀死了斯莱特林的继承人？”

“恐怕是的。”哈莉说，看着蛇怪的尾巴慢慢地伸过来，圈住了她的双腿，但它并没有攻击的意思，反而像那几天它喊她主人的时候那样顺从。

“不，我感觉到他还有些微弱的气息。”蛇怪仰起头，在空气中嗅闻着，最后它把柔软而湿润的舌头靠近了哈莉，“他在这里，我的主人……还没有完全消失，你就是我主人的延续……”

它说话的时候，黑血还顺着它的嘴巴往下流动，滴在地上。

“你知道我是谁吧？”哈莉问道，“难道你分不清我和汤姆·里德尔？”她转动着剑的把手，把它悬在蛇怪的头上，防备它会随时攻击。

“我们蛇从不按照外表和语言来区分谁是我们的主人——我们靠感官来决定。”蛇怪说，“无论如何，我始终效忠于斯莱特林，是他把我带到这儿来的，我也将效忠他的继承人——我在你的身上，嗅到了他的味道，我的感觉告诉我，你应该是我新的主人。”

“你刚才杀死了他，蛇怪。”哈莉提醒它，“也许你应该为这件事自杀——但这又不是你们斯莱特林的特质，你们既不会自首，也不会畏罪自尽，只会崇拜强者——我的确想接受你做我的仆人，但我害怕你将来会有一天背叛我，毕竟这也是斯莱特林的特质——”


	77. 回归的哈莉

它现在说愿意承认她是主人，也许是因为她确实和汤姆·里德尔有点相像，但是有一天要是真的伏地魔出现了，它肯定会立刻反叛的。

“您无需害怕，我的主人，因为我们不是普通的蛇，我们可以通过契约来确定我们的关系，只需要一个古老的斯莱特林咒语，我将永远不会背叛您。”

“是什么咒语？”哈莉问道。

“我不知道，主人，我只能接受这个魔咒。”蛇怪说。

很好——也许我用不着杀死你，”哈莉转动着那把锋利的宝剑，威慑力十足地说，“从前你叫我主人是不是汤姆·里德尔指使你的？你说的那些话都是他教你的？”

“有一部分是的，主人。”蛇怪说，它低下了脑袋，表示它的服从，“有一部分是我的心声，因为我从前的主人不可能设想到所有的事——我的您的那些评价，是发自内心的。”

“好极了，蛇怪——这个名字可真难听，”哈莉说，她把剑翻了个面拍了拍蛇怪的头，以示她对它很满意。“我听说宠物都得有个名字，你是我的第一个宠物，我给你取个威风的名字，就叫巴西利亚斯吧，喊起来会比较方便。”

“是，主人。”蛇怪温顺地说。

哈莉点了点头，掏出魔杖给蛇怪治疗它下颚的伤口，让它不再流血了，接着她吩咐说：“很好，巴西利亚斯，我允许你成为我的仆从，我会去找到那个魔咒——但在这之前，你得去躲起来，并且记住不能再吃人，以免引起任何人的注意，此外还要随时留意我召唤你的声音。”

“是，我的主人。”蛇怪顺从地从管道里滑走了，哈莉盯着它的身体，直到完全看不见了，才松了一口气，这时她才感到天旋地转，整个人跌坐在地上。过了一会儿，她才摇摇晃晃地站起来，捡起了那本破破烂烂的日记。

这时，一声轻轻的呻吟从密室那头传来。金妮开始动弹了。哈莉没空收拾自己的情绪——老实说就在汤姆完蛋的那一瞬间，她感觉到一阵解脱，浑身轻松。现在她匆匆赶过去把金妮扶起来，金妮茫然的目光先落到穿着血迹斑斑的长袍的哈莉身上，最后落到她手里的日记上。

她打了一个哆嗉，倒抽一口冷气，眼泪便哗哗地流了下来。“哈莉，我发誓我想把它藏起来的，但是我没能控制住自己，我质问他是不是将我做的一切都告诉了你……接着我又被他控制住了……”

“现在没事了，”哈莉说，她给金妮看那个被毒牙穿透的大洞，“汤姆·里德尔完蛋了，我战胜了他，只可惜蛇怪跑了——走吧，金妮，我们赶紧离开这里。” 

“我会被开除的!”当哈莉搀扶着她晃晃悠悠地站起来时，金妮哭泣着说，“自从比——比尔来了以后，我就一直盼着到霍格沃茨来念书，现在我不得不离开了，爸爸妈妈会怎——怎么说呢？”

她很虚弱，说话断断续续的，“不要说话了，金妮，没事了。”哈莉说，“我们上去就好了。” 

福克斯在密室的入口处盘旋，等待着她们。哈莉催促着金妮快走——她还有很多事要去处理，当她们回到了隧道里。哈莉听见两扇石门在他们身后哧溜一下轻轻合上了。 

这时福克斯宽阔的鲜红色翅膀，在黑暗中放射出一道柔和的金光。她们跟在它后面，一路返回到水管的入口处，然后她们拉着福克斯的尾巴出了水管，落在哭泣的桃金娘的盥洗室的潮湿地板上。

桃金娘瞪大眼睛望着他们。

“你还活着。”她扫兴地对哈莉说。

“没必要用这么失望的口气说话。”哈莉板着脸说，一边擦去眼镜片上星星点点的血迹和黏液，一边扶着金妮继续往外走，金妮迷迷糊糊的。

福克斯在前面领路，顺着走廊一路闪着金光，她们大步跟着它，刚出去没多久，忽然听到有人在喊她：

“哈莉！”

是罗恩的声音，接着是一阵脚步声——不止一个人往她们这边飞奔过来，哈莉还没搞清楚怎么回事，就被罗恩用力抱住了，她差点被他勒死。

“哈莉，你去哪儿了？我们为了找你都快把霍格沃兹翻过来了！你浑身都是血！出了什么事？”

接着他看到了金妮：“哦，天呐，金妮！”他小心翼翼地把从金妮从哈莉的手上接过来，交给了弗雷德和乔治。

失去了金妮的重量，哈莉不由自主踉跄了一下，几乎要跌倒了，这时有人用手撑住了她的腰部，哈莉回过头，发现那是她的魁地奇队长奥利弗·伍德，他冲她微笑着，好像有灿烂的阳光在他脸上闪耀。

“……谢谢你，奥利弗。”

“我们很担心你，哈莉。”奥利弗说，他上上下下打量着她，最后目光落在了她满是鲜血的衣服上。

“嗨，哈莉。”弗雷德和乔治对她友善地笑着。

“你一定是去救金妮了，对不对？”罗恩问道，他的神情非常激动，“我就知道你绝对不是什么斯莱特林的继承人！我知道你会想着一个人去解决这件事，所以我们到处找你，你是不是找到他了？你跟他搏斗过了吗？哈莉，我不得不说你真是——”

他忽然住了嘴，指着空中说：“那只鸟是从哪儿来的？”福克斯稳稳地落在哈莉的肩膀上。

“它是邓布利多的鸟。”哈莉说，现在她有点喉咙发紧，眼圈发酸，她没想到在发生了这一切之后她的朋友还愿意相信她，她还没来得及解释一切，罗恩就认为是她救了金妮，她回想起汤姆·里德尔过去说的那些话，深深地感到她自己是多么地愚蠢，她竟然去怀疑她最好的朋友对她的信任。

“你怎么会有一把宝剑的？”罗恩又盯着哈莉手里那件银光闪闪的武器，吃惊地问。

“大概也是邓布利多的剑。”哈莉说，她正要说下去，旁边办公室的门忽然打开了，这时他们才发现自己站在了麦格教授的办公室外面。

“都进来吧！”里面传来麦格教授的声音，大家就都走了进去，一时间，四下里一片静默。突然，一声尖叫——“金妮！” 

是韦斯莱夫人，她刚才一直坐在炉火前哭泣。她猛地跳起来，后面跟着韦斯莱先生，两个人同时伸出双臂，搂住了他们的宝贝女儿。 

哈莉的目光越过他们，朝屋里望去。邓布利多教授面带微笑，站在壁炉架前面，在他旁边的是麦格教授，她用手揪住胸口，大口大口地抽着冷气。

福克斯从哈莉的肩膀上飞了起来，呼地从哈莉的耳边飞过，落在邓布利多的肩头。就在这时，哈莉发现自己被韦斯莱夫人紧紧搂到了怀里。

“你救了她！你救了她！你是怎么做的？” 

“这也是我们大家都想知道的。”麦格教授虚弱无力地说。

韦斯莱夫人松开了哈莉，哈莉迟疑了片刻，走到书桌旁，把分院帽、镶着红宝石的银剑，以及里德尔那本日记的残骸，一样一样都放在桌上。随后，她开始把事情原原本本地讲给他们听——只除了那些关于她和汤姆的、不能说出口的那一部分，以及蛇怪的下落。

她讲了大约有一刻钟，大家听得十分专心，房间里鸦雀无声。

她讲到密室的入口很可能就在她的盥洗室里，桃金娘就是那个受害者……

“很好，”她停顿下来时，麦格教授鼓励他继续往下说，“这么说你发现了入口在哪里——我还得补充一句，你一路上违反了一百多条校规——可是你究竟是怎么从那儿死里逃生的呢，波特小姐？”

于是哈莉继续往下说，她告诉他们福克斯怎样及时赶到，分院帽怎样赠给他宝剑，并且提到了里德尔的日记——金妮正站在那里，把头靠在韦斯莱夫人的肩膀上，眼泪默默地顺着她的面颊滚落下来，她的眼睛里带着乞求。

“里德尔很擅长蛊惑人心，”哈莉说，本能地把目光投向了邓布利多，只见校长淡淡地微笑着，火光在他半月形的眼镜片上飞快地一闪。

“他更擅长控制别人。”哈莉补充道，她希望这样能为金妮解除一些麻烦，让她不会被开除。金妮感激地看了她一眼。

　“我最感兴趣的是，”邓布利多温和地说，“伏地魔是用什么办法迷惑金妮的，因为据我的消息来源显示，他目前正躲在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里呢。” 

　　哈莉松了口气，邓布利多这样说，表示他不会追究金妮。她感到浑身一阵轻松，心里热乎乎的。 

　　“什——什么？”韦斯莱夫人用惊愕的声音说，“神秘人？迷惑了金妮？可是金妮不是……金妮没有……是吗？” 

　　“都是这个日记本在作祟，”哈莉赶紧说道，一边抓起那本日记，拿给邓布利多看，“是里德尔十六岁的时候写的。” 

邓布利多从哈莉手里接过日记本，目光从他长长的鹰钩鼻上射下来，专注地凝视着那些湿乎乎的、被烧焦的纸页。 

“真了不起，”他轻声地说，“不用说，他大概可以说是霍格沃茨有史以来最出色的学生。”他转过身子，面对着韦斯莱夫妇，他们俩都显得十分困惑。


	78. 卢修斯·马尔福（1）

邓布利多看了看在场的人，显然人有点太多了，他简要地说道：“这本日记的主人是伏地魔，伏地魔以前曾经叫汤姆·里德尔，我这么说，你们也许就能理解这本日记上附着的东西有多么邪恶了。”

“可是金妮呢？”韦斯莱夫人说，“我们的金妮和—— 和他有什么关系?” 

“他的日——日记本!”金妮抽泣着说，“我一直在——在上面写字，整整一年，他——他不断地给我写回话——” 

韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱太太都非常吃惊，而金妮一直在哭。

“这一切都是伏地魔的错，校长先生，”哈莉说，她握住金妮的手安慰着她，“所以我觉得，我们不能——”

“那是当然的，哈莉。韦斯莱小姐应该立刻到校医院去，”邓布利多不由分说地插嘴道，“这对她来说是一场痛苦的折磨。学校不会对她有什么惩罚的。”他对金妮和善地笑了笑，给了她一些改善心情的建议，然后他说，“庞弗雷夫人正在分发曼德拉草药水—— 我敢说，蛇怪的受害者随时都可能醒过来。” 

“这么说，赫敏也没事了!”罗恩高兴地说，哈莉的嘴角也露出笑容，虽然她还不知道怎么面对赫敏。

“没有造成任何持久性的伤害。”邓布利多说。 

韦斯莱夫人把金妮领了出去，韦斯莱先生跟在后面，其他的学生都跟着出去了，包括罗恩，麦格教授在邓布利多的建议下去通知厨房准备宴会了，现在只剩下哈莉和邓布利多待在房间里。

哈莉感到非常紧张——虽然邓布利多很和蔼，但在他面前，哈莉觉得自己比面对伏地魔还要害怕。

邓布利多走向火边的一把椅子。“坐下吧，哈莉。”他说。

哈莉坐了下来，心里感到紧张得难以形容，她有当年的汤姆·里德尔的感觉了，很少人能在邓布利多那看透人心的双眼前保持镇定。 

“首先，哈莉，我要谢谢你，”邓布利多说，眼睛里又闪烁着光芒，“你在下面的密室里一定对我表现出了绝对的忠诚。只有这种忠诚，才能把福克斯召唤到你的身边。” 

那个时候她确实喊出了邓布利多的名字，就好像呼喊救命稻草一样，她承认那个时候她已经没有别的出路了，她不可能独自战胜汤姆·里德尔和一条巨大的蛇怪。

那只凤凰已经扑棱棱地飞到了邓布利多的膝头，他轻轻地抚摸着它。哈莉在邓布利多的注视下，不自然地笑了笑。

“这么说你遇见了汤姆里德尔，”邓布利多若有所思地说，“我可以想象，他最感兴趣的就是你……”

突然，一件一直困扰着哈莉的事从她嘴里脱口而出：

“邓布利多教授，里德尔说我很像他。有一些奇特的相似之处……这太奇怪了不是吗？为什么我会和他那么相似？”

“他是这么说的？”邓布利多说，浓密银眉下的眼睛沉思地望着哈哈莉，“你是怎么想的呢，哈莉？”

“我不知道，教授……”哈莉犹豫地说，许多疑虑又在她脑海里重新冒了出来“有一阵子我被他迷惑了，我觉得自己好像跟他有某种联系，当日记被蛇怪的毒牙刺穿的时候，我也感觉到痛苦——当然，那不是说——可是分院帽都对我说—— 我在斯莱特林会很优秀，而且有一段时间，因为我会说蛇佬腔，大家都以为我是斯莱特林的继承人……”

哈莉小心地注意着措辞，斯内普曾经说过，邓布利多是最擅长摄神取念的巫师之一，她觉得他不需要摄神取念，以他的阅历，她觉得自己很难欺骗他。

“哈莉，你会说蛇佬腔，”邓布利多平静地说，“是因为伏地魔会说蛇佬腔。他是萨拉查斯莱特林的最后一个继承人。如果我没有弄错的话，他在给你留下伤疤的那天晚上，把他自己的一些法术也转移到了你的身上。他不是有意这么做的，我可以肯定。” 

“伏地魔把他自己的一部分转移到了我身体里？”哈莉惊讶得目瞪口呆，难道她那些隐秘的渴望其实都是伏地魔的？这让她多少感到了一丝轻松，可同时她又产生了一些惧怕：如果伏地魔控制了她的思想—— 

“显然是这样的。” 

“这么说我应该在斯莱特林的，”哈莉有些绝望地盯着邓布利多的脸，她想起她干过的那么多过分的事情，现在汤姆·里德尔的日记被毁掉了，她该怎么面对被她伤害和搅乱的人？真的把这些责任全部推到日记本身上？她敢肯定“分院帽可能在我身上看到了斯莱特林的一些特质，它就……” 

“把你放在了格兰芬多。”邓布利多不紧不慢地说，“听我说，哈莉。你碰巧具有萨拉查斯莱特林在他精心挑选学生时特别看重的许多素质。他自已的一些罕见天赋，蛇佬腔……足智多谋……意志坚强……还有某种对法律条规的藐视。”他说，银白色的胡须又在微微颤抖，“可是分院帽把你放在了格兰芬多，你知道为什么会这样吗？好好想想。” 

“它之所以把我放在格兰芬多，”哈莉用一种心灰意冷的口气说，“是因为我提出不去斯莱特林……” 

“正是这样，”邓布利多说，脸上又露出了笑容。“这就使你和汤姆里德尔大不一样了。哈莉，表现我们真正的自我，是我们自己的选择，这比我们所具有的能力更重要。”哈莉一动不动地坐在椅子里，完全呆住了——她在想分院帽知道这一年她都做了些什么吗？

“哈莉，如果你还需要证据，确信自己真的属于格兰芬多，我建议你再仔细看看这个。” 

邓布利多探身从麦格教授的书桌上拿起那把血迹斑斑的银剑，递给哈莉。哈莉看见靠近剑柄的地方刻着一个名字：戈德里克·格兰芬多。

“只有真正的格兰芬多，才能把它从帽子里抽出来，哈莉。”邓布利多简单地说。

一时间，两人谁也没有说话。邓布利多一句多余的话都没有问，仿佛他绝对地相信哈莉；哈莉也没有一句过多的解释，要她把她和汤姆·里德尔发生的一切告诉邓布利多，那太荒谬，也太羞耻了。

“哈莉，你现在需要的是吃点东西，好好睡一觉。我建议你下去参加宴会，我呢，在这里给阿兹卡班写一封信——应该让海格回来了。我还要起草一份招聘广告，登在《预言家日报》上，”他若有所思地说，“我们又需要一位新的老师来教黑魔法防御术课了。天哪，这门课的老师消耗得真快，是不是？” 

哈莉知道他说的是洛哈特，在刚才她讲的故事里，她已经把洛哈特的事报告给他了——按照她的方式。她站起身，向门口走去。

她刚握住门把手，门突然被大力撞开，嘭地弹在后面的墙上。 

卢修斯马尔福站在那里，神情怒不可遏，走进来时，他注意到了哈莉就站在他面前，他愤怒的目光从哈莉的脸上溜过，哈莉看了他一眼，目光停留在他那头耀眼夸张的淡金色长发上面——那是马尔福家族的象征之一，她敢肯定，他一定在那上面花费了不少功夫，比如一大瓶柔顺剂之类的。作为一个中年男人他还算保养得不错，起码没有脱发的烦恼。

接着她视线转向那战战兢兢被他夹在他胳膊底下的多比，多比的身上到处都缠着绷带。 

“晚上好，卢修斯。”邓布利多和颜悦色地说。 

卢修斯·马尔福一头冲进房间，差点把哈莉撞了个跟头。多比惊慌失措地跟在后面，弯腰曲背，盯着主人长袍背后的接缝，脸上挂着绝望无助的恐惧。 

“好啊！”卢修斯·马尔福冷冰冰的眼睛盯住邓布利多，说道，“你回来了。董事会暂停了你的职务，可是你仍然自作主张地回到了霍格沃茨。” 

“噢，是这样的，卢修斯，”邓布利多平静地微笑着，说道，“今天，另外的十一位董事都和我取得了联系。他们听说亚瑟韦斯莱的女儿被害死了，都希望我立刻赶到这里。他们似乎认为，弄了半天，还是我最适合担任这份工作。他们还告诉了我，你曾经威胁说，如果他们不同意暂停我的职务。你就要诅咒他们的家人。” 

马尔福先生的脸比平时更加苍白了，但他的眼睛里仍然喷着怒火。 

“那么—— 你有没有阻止那些攻击事件呢？”他讥讽地问，“你有没有抓住凶手呢?” 

“我们抓住了。”邓布利多微笑着回答他。 

“噢？”马尔福先生厉声地问，“是谁?” 

“还是上次的那个人，卢修斯，”邓布利多说，“不过，伏地魔这次是通过另一个人活动的。凭借他的日记。” 他举起那个中间贯穿着一个大洞的小黑本子，密切地注视着马尔福先生的反应。

哈莉也在看着卢修斯——就在刚才，汤姆·里德尔向她提起过，他曾经在日记上和他交谈过，卢修斯和伏地魔之间，一定还有某种接触。


	79. 卢修斯·马尔福（2）

接着她又望向多比，多比的行为非常古怪。他那两只灯泡大的眼睛富有深意地盯着哈莉，一边不停地指指那本日记，又指指马尔福先生，然后狠狠地用拳头敲打自己的脑袋。 

哈莉明白多比在暗示她卢修斯和日记之间的关系。

“原来是这样..”马尔福先生慢慢地对邓布利多说。 

“一个巧妙的计划，”邓布利多语调平和地说，仍然逼视着马尔福先生的眼睛，“如果这位哈莉——”

马尔福先生用严厉的目光飞快地瞪了哈莉一下——哈莉冷冰冰地、轻蔑地看着他，这让他有些诧异。

“——发现这本日记。哎呀——”邓布利多接着说，“金妮·韦斯莱可能就要背黑锅了。谁也没有办法证明她不是按自己的意志行动的..” 

马尔福一言不发，他的脸突然像是罩上了一层假面具。 

“想象一下吧，”邓布利多继续说，“想象一下吧，如果人们发现纯血统的在攻击和谋害麻瓜出身的人，这对韦斯莱和他的麻瓜保护法会产生什么影响。幸好这本日记被发现了，里德尔的记忆也从上面被抹消了。不然的话，谁知道会造成什么后果呢..” 

马尔福先生强追自己开口说话了。 

“真是万幸。”他很不自然地说。哈莉看了他一眼——他的演技比起汤姆·里德尔要差远了。

缩在他身后的多比，仍然很古怪地先指指那本日记，又指指卢修斯马尔福，随即拼命地捶打自己的脑袋。哈莉朝多比点了点头，表示她已经明白了，于是多比退缩到墙角，又狠狠地揪着自己的耳朵作为惩罚。

“你不想知遭金妮是怎么得到这本日记的吗，马尔福先生?”哈莉说。

卢修斯马尔福朝他转过身来。“ 我凭什么知道那个愚蠢的小姑娘是怎么得到它的?”他说。

“因为是你给她的，”哈莉说，“在丽痕书店，你捡起她的变形课本，偷偷地把日记本塞在里面，是不是？” 

她看见马尔福苍白的双手攥成了拳头，随即又松开了。 

“有证据吗？”他嘶哑着声音说。 

“哦，谁也没有办法提供证据了，”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着哈莉，说道，“现在里德尔已经从本子里消失了。另外，卢修斯，我要给你一句忠告，不要再散发伏地魔学生时代的旧东西了。如果又有这些东西落到无辜者的手里，至少亚瑟韦斯莱就肯定能查明它们是从你那儿出来的……” 

卢修斯马尔福又呆立了片刻，哈莉清清楚楚地看见他的右手抽动了一下，似乎想去掏他的魔杖。然而他克制住了自己，转身对他的家养小精灵说：“我们走了，多比!” 

他拧开了门，家养小精灵慌忙跑了过来，马尔福先生一脚把他踢出门去。他们可以听见多比痛苦的尖叫声沿着走廊一路传来。哈莉站在那里，瞬间有了个主意。

“邓布利多教授，”她匆匆忙忙地说，“请问，我能把这本日记还给马尔福先生吗？”

“当然可以，哈莉，”邓布利多平静地说，“不过可得快点儿。别忘了还有宴会呢。”

哈莉一把抓过日记本，冲出了办公室，她一边飞快地身上摸索，最后她找到了斯内普的手帕，她把日记本用这块大手帕包了起来。就在那两个人正要下楼梯时，她追上了他们。 

“马尔福先生，”她喘着气说，一个踉跄，刹住脚步，“我有一样东西要给你。” 

她把斯内普的手帕硬塞进卢修斯·马尔福手里。

卢修斯被迫拿着那东西，看了哈莉一眼：“哈莉·波特，”他在嘴里玩味着这名字，“多么土气的小姑娘，多么土气的黑色眼镜……”

他伸出手，粗鲁地撩开哈莉额头垂下来的头发，去触摸她的闪电伤疤，“你这该死的大难不死的女孩，你扰乱了我的全盘计划。”

哈莉稍稍退后了一些，以避开他的手指，马尔福的家的手指似乎都那么白皙优雅又修长，似乎都喜欢用同一种方式、用指尖轻轻地、顺着伤疤的走向点着她的额头——而且这些手的主人总是透着某种邪恶：

“虽然找不到证据，但是我知道你跟伏地魔在日记上接触过，他告诉我，有个淡金长发的男人一开始把他放在他的抽屉里——后来你又把他放在桌子上，和他亲切地交谈，不过他告诉我，你并不知道他是伏地魔——”

卢修斯怀疑地打量着她：“他为什么要告诉你这个？”

“不要以为他只会和你说话，卢修斯·马尔福。”哈莉说，卢修斯上前一步盯着她，他的眼神转为嘲讽，似乎怀疑她也曾经被里德尔操控过。

“你想想利用他赶走邓布利多，而他想利用你恢复往日的荣光——从某个角度来说，你并不太想让他回来，所以他没有告诉你他就是伏地魔，他说你们马尔福家族不值得任何人信任。”哈莉接着说，她的脸上的轻蔑更加明显，“看来不管是正义还是邪恶，两头都不喜欢你呢，马尔福先生。”

“真是幼稚的小鬼，”卢修斯摇了摇头，他居高临下傲慢地看着她，但哈莉却感受不到被汤姆紧盯时的恐惧。“——你根本不知道成年人的世界是什么样的，你以为这就和你小时候玩的过家家游戏那样，一切都分成邪恶与正义吗？你不明白这世上最重要的东西是什么。”

“是利益吧，我知道不管谁在位，你只在乎你的利益——”哈莉一针见血地说，“不过我记得好像魔法部在追查你藏在马尔福庄园里的属于旧时代的东西，你很害怕他们追查出来点什么，所以你把其中的一些卖到了翻倒巷——形势对您不太妙啊，马尔福先生，在这个时候把伏地魔的日记带到霍格沃兹，这恐怕并不明智吧。”

卢修斯又一次瞪了她一眼，脸上随即浮现出一个马尔福家的、想控制情绪又控制不住的扭曲假笑——哈莉真想建议他跟斯内普学学怎么隐藏自己。他的视线在哈莉的脸上逡巡，接着他再次伸手，在哈莉的脸上轻轻抚摸了一下，“你有点过于成熟了，可爱的孩子。”

他顺手用力掐了她的脸蛋一把，这在哈莉的脸上留下了鲜明的痛感，她怒瞪着他，觉得他跟德拉科一样幼稚。接着他说：“你为什么不干点十二三岁的孩子该干的事儿？去跟女孩子们谈谈化妆、衣服、发型的不好吗？你看看你的品味有多糟糕！要不再去多谈几次恋爱，黑魔王怎么样跟你有什么关系？”

“不好意思，马尔福先生，”哈莉又后退了一步，以躲开他的碰触，他的手指老让她不由自主地想到了德拉科，这有点奇怪。“我是注定要拯救巫师世界的，我可不是普通人，也不是您这样注定要被我打败的反派角色，所以我怎么打扮都是正当的。”说到最后，她伸出一只手，“日记你可以拿走，请把手帕还给我，那可是我最喜欢的老师送给我的。”

卢修斯皱着眉头看着手里的东西，一块非常大的、方的蓝手帕，他好像在哪儿见过它——他扯掉手帕，不耐烦地扔到一边，接着他看了看被毁坏的日记本，又看了看哈莉。

“哈莉·波特，总有一天，你会遭到和你父母同样的下场，”他轻声说，“他们当年就是爱管闲事的傻瓜。” 

他转身要走：“快来，多比。听见没有，快点儿!” 

可是多比没有动弹。他高高举起哈莉的那块手帕，激动地看着它，就好像那是一件无价之宝。 

“主人给了多比一条手帕，”家养小精灵惊讶地说，“主人把手帕给了多比。多比自由了！” 

“什么？”马尔福先生恼火地说，“你说什么?” 他呆呆地站在那里，瞪着家养小精灵。然后他突然向哈莉扑去。 

“你害得我失去了我的家仆，波特！” 

可是多比喊道：“不许你伤害哈莉波特！” 

马尔福先生非常悲惨地被多比击倒了，为了哈莉波特的安全，多比还威胁了他一番，最后他怒气冲冲地瞪了他们俩最后一眼，用斗篷裹住身体，匆匆地消失了。 

“哈莉·波持解放了多比！”小精灵用刺耳的尖声说，抬头望着哈莉，“哈莉·波特使多比获得了自由!” 

他用颤抖的手披上了斯内普的大手帕，哈莉盯着它，忽然说，“多比，要是我给你在对角巷做几套制服，你愿不愿意把手帕还给我？”

“当然可以了，哈莉·波特，这只是一个象征——象征我获得自由。”多比说，“不过在没有衣服之前，我还得披着它。”

“明白了，”哈莉说，“好吧，我得走了。我得去庞弗雷夫人那里看看，赫敏是不是已经醒过来了——”她还得去处理一下潘西，洛哈特教给她的遗忘咒应该起到它的作用了。 

多比伸出双臂，抱住哈莉的腰，紧紧地搂了她一下。他发出一个很响的哽咽声，随后便消失了。


	80. 准备向斯内普敞开自我的哈莉

哈莉匆匆忙忙地跑到了校医院，庞弗雷女士没空接待她，她正忙着到处给病人喂药，哈莉披上隐身衣偷偷地来到潘西所在的单独病房——潘西不是被石化的，她还昏迷不醒呢，哈莉给了她一个几秒钟的遗忘咒，好让她仅仅忘记最近一个月发生的事情，让她忘记是谁攻击她的，然后她悄悄地跑到盥洗室把隐身衣脱下来，若无其事地来到赫敏的病房。

——是的。汤姆·里德尔从某个角度来说确实已经不复存在了，但哈莉知道，她已经自己的某些部分已经被他彻底地改变了。

他给她的心灵留下了永远不能抹去的痕迹，有些黑暗的东西通过他潜入了她的内心——也许那些是她与生俱来的，只是他让它觉醒了。

到底是什么让人变得邪恶？支配别人确实能获得不一样的快感，哈莉坐在赫敏的床前，回想着里德尔的那些话，和里德尔分享权力——

不，权力是不能够分享的，只能给予，她想。她讨厌被人支配，而且即使要领导这个世界，她也希望只有她一个人。

王座上永远坐不下两个人，而且她绝对不要使用格林德沃和汤姆·里德尔的那些方式——成为黑魔王，散布着明显错误的价值观，这样是不可能统领世界的，他们都不了解正义的力量。

“哈莉！”赫敏忽然从床上翻坐起来喊道，“斯莱特林的怪物是蛇怪！它是从管道里爬出来的！”接着她发现哈莉就坐在自己身边，她一把抓住了哈莉的手臂，“哈莉，听着，你绝不是什么斯莱特林的继承人，我们可以一起应付这些事，别再把朋友排挤在你的战斗之外了好吗？我们去年不也一起战胜了伏地魔吗？你需要我们！”

她热切又悲哀地看着哈莉，似乎害怕哈莉拒绝自己的提议。

一阵强烈的鼻酸袭来，哈莉忍不住又掉下了眼泪——是的，朋友——她的心里不停地重复着这两个字，这就是她和里德尔差别最大的地方，她是有朋友的，而里德尔永远只有下属，他永远也不懂得友情，这就是他变得邪恶的最主要的原因，哈莉用力抱紧了赫敏：“奥，赫敏，我的朋友——事情已经解决了！我们去参加宴会吧！”

这时罗恩也从门外冲了进来，经过这么多事之后，三个人的友谊显然更加牢固了——哈莉又一次成为了英雄，在去大厅的路上，赫敏又让哈莉把她的英雄事迹又说了一遍，罗恩则在一旁不停地重复问着那些他感兴趣的问题。

哈莉曾经参加过霍格沃茨的几次宴会，但从来没有一次像今天这样奇妙。大家都穿着睡衣，庆祝活动持续了整个晚上。令人难忘的情景太多了：那么多人来向他道谢：海格感谢她将他从阿兹卡班救出来；麦格教授感谢她战胜里德尔获得的四百加分，让格兰芬多卫冕成功；科林等人也感谢她，当然他又趁机拍了许多照片，贾斯廷等人则向她道歉。

哈莉一一回应着，她回忆起当初她跟里德尔所说的话，只要她成为英雄，所有人都会忘记她带来的伤害，但只要她一不小心，再一次让怀疑落到她的头上的话，那一切又都完了，说到底他们根本不信任她，当然她也根本不信任他们。

所以她保持着假笑——在来参加宴会之前，她又给自己施了妆扮一新和速速合体，里德尔的有些教诲显然还是有用的，他们感谢她，同时也敬畏她——包括她的两个室友，她们现在只要哈莉肯跟她们说两句就已经很兴奋了。

夏季学期剩下来的那段日子，是在一片耀眼的阳光中度过的。霍格沃茨恢复了正常，只有几个小小的变化：黑魔法防御术的课程取消了，卢修斯·马尔福被开除出了学校董事会。

德拉科再也不在学校里趾高气扬地到处走来走去，就好像他是这里的主人似的了。相反，他现在整天阴沉着脸，似乎心里充满了怨恨，在上魔药课的时候，他总是特地找一个远离哈莉的地方，每一次都是特意挑选的、精确计算过的最远距离。

哈莉心里很喜欢他这样，她希望他们俩之前的事从此就一笔勾销了，因为这件事本来就是日记本带起来的，她希望也随着日记本的消逝而消逝——

只是他人虽然坐得很远，眼睛却总是往她这边瞟，当她有所察觉的时候，他又缩回去了——她不知道他这是什么意思，也不知道他到底怎么想的，但是她莫名地也不敢问他。

在里德尔事件结束的第一个魔药课之后，她匆匆收拾好自己的东西，让赫敏和罗恩先回去，她留下来等待斯内普——不管怎么样，她觉得自己应该给他一个解释——为了她那些……那些不合时宜的举动，还有那两个……吻。

过去的一年她的确非常恨他，但是自从知道了里德尔确实就是罪魁祸首之后，她发现真正过分的那个人是她自己。

——是她先挑起来的，他只是在被她击到痛处时才反击的，如果一个魔药大师、一个黑魔法防御大师想要真正伤害一个小女孩，他根本不需要做那么多，就能很轻易地让她受伤甚至死亡，但最终他却只是想把她赶出霍格沃兹，这证明他是留有余地的。

并且他精准地猜到了里德尔的真面目，而她却一直都不相信他，甚至利用他对她母亲的感情来试探他、伤害他——她不能把这些过错完全推给里德尔的引诱。

她知道里德尔只是给她提供了一个思路，一个契机，她的内心深处，也许正如里德尔所说，在伤害别人这方面非常有天赋。但她并不只是懂得如何去伤害别人，就在她对汤姆·里德尔的感情消失的瞬间，她忽然明白了她一直想不通的事情——

为什么按照里德尔的方法行动之后，斯内普还是那么敌视她？假如里德尔说的都是对的，斯内普应该像德拉科一样对她神魂颠倒才对，但并没有——他是有些动摇，但显然更厌恶她了。

这足以说明里德尔的方法并不完全正确，因为里德尔根本无法理解感情，在他的内心深处，他其实是瞧不起那些深陷感情的人，他认为强者不该为了所谓的浪漫爱情浪费时间——除了必须要利用它。

哈莉相信自己现在比里德尔更明白，要怎么做才能取得斯内普的信任。

还有五年时间，她可不能让斯内普一直这么敌视她，这样的话，她可能就跟当年被邓布利多注意的汤姆·里德尔一样悲惨了。

她一言不发地站在斯内普的对面，眼神游移，看着斯内普慢吞吞地收拾东西，在她的背后，德拉科看了她的背影一眼，跟着两个跟班走了出去。

教室里空无一人。

斯内普抱起他那堆东西，径直走出了教室，哈莉立刻从沉思中惊醒过来，跟上了斯内普的脚步。

“让我猜猜你打算跟我说些什么，波特小姐。”斯内普站在办公室前，慢吞吞地说着话，一边把门打开，闪身走了进去，在哈莉进去之后，他又把门关上了，“都是日记的错，对不对？是他蛊惑了你，让你做出了那些叫人倒胃口的事？”

“……”哈莉并没有回答，反而站在了斯内普的正对面，取下了自己的眼镜，她绿色的眼眸紧盯着他：“是该掏出魔杖的时候了，斯内普教授。”

“什么？”斯内普好像没听明白她在说什么——说实话，这个女孩子很狡猾，也很出人意表，她经常做出一些他不能明白的事，这种失去控制的感觉，他确定他很不喜欢。所以他是讨厌她的，他同样确定。

“我决定把自己向你敞开，斯内普教授。”哈莉坚定地说，她知道这非常危险，但是她坚信这样可以获得斯内普的信任，他不像是那种心怀绝对正义的人，不过她相信他无法拒绝真诚——只要对他敞开，哪怕敞开了不可告人的东西，他应该就会开始信任她了。

反正他已经对她知道得够多了。她的眼睛继续一眨不眨地直视着斯内普，“你可以对我用摄神取念，斯内普教授。随便你要看什么都行。”

斯内普非常明显地吃了一惊，他放下手里的东西，坐在一张旧沙发上，之前哈莉从来没有见过他坐过沙发，他总是喜欢坐在硬邦邦的木椅上，对她说法也是硬邦邦地没好气。

“你又在耍什么花样，波特小姐？”

“我没有耍花样，斯内普教授。”哈莉说，深感之前她给他的坏印象太多了，现在扭转起来相当困难，“我都自愿前来了不是吗？”

“……唔，”斯内普看着她，眼神里充满了怀疑，“你学了大脑封闭术？来测验一下自己能不能扛得住我的摄神取念对吗？”


	81. 斯内普的摄神取念

“大脑封闭术？”哈莉重复着，她对此一无所知，也从没听赫敏提起过，这应该是个非常冷僻的魔法吧！斯内普一定很擅长，“是用来对抗摄神取念的？”

斯内普发现他有点反应过度了，十六岁时候的伏地魔也不可能精通大脑封闭术并且教给哈莉：“事实上你没必要这么做，波特小姐。你毁掉了汤姆·里德尔的日记，邓布利多回来了，海格也回来了，那些被石化的学生也都回来了，霍格沃兹被保住了，你现在是霍格沃兹的英雄，别说在半夜外面游荡了，就算你在想在饭厅里跳舞都没有人能赶走你了——”

“我说过我总有一天会向你敞开的，我会向你说明一切，我会履行我的诺言，斯内普教授。但基于你并不信任我，所以我建议你对我使用摄神取念。”哈莉说，她移了个小凳子坐在斯内普面前，姿态非常地放松。

她无所畏惧。

“我知道你一向擅长以退为进，波特小姐，”斯内普慢吞吞地说，他看着她的绿眸——一切都是它们引起的，它们是那么多变，总能引起他心潮的涌动，有时是平静的湖泊，有时可怕的怒涛，如果谁要问他希望波特做什么，他希望她永远别来烦她——但这是逃避。他当然知道这是逃避，她早就提醒过他了。

可是她的眼睛此刻散发的是什么？他在她的脸上搜寻着不信任和算计，但她的脸上什么也没有，她十分平静又坦然，他确信他自己从来没有对任何人这样毫不设防，也从来没有人会这样向他敞开自己。这感觉很新奇，但同时也很可怕。

斯内普觉得从某个角度来讲，似乎是他在敞开自己。

她的睫毛在微微颤抖着，这泄露了她的紧张——没有人在被摄神取念之前不会紧张，尤其当她还是第一次。

“但你别以为我真不会对你使用摄神取念。”斯内普终于说，

“来吧，斯内普教授。”哈莉轻声说。

斯内普掏出了魔杖——他刚才一直在摩挲着它，有点犹豫，但是现在他握紧了它，也许在他的内心深处，他确实希望能了解她。

“摄神取念。”他轻声说。

咒语击中了她，他看到无数画面漂浮而过——没有任何阻力，他进入得非常顺畅，像一叶小舟在一大片蔚蓝的海面上晃荡——不，眼前确实是一片海洋，阳光洒在海面上，海面一堆细碎的金黄，仔细一看，那居然是一群黄毛鸭子，它们在水里平静地游着，斯内普似乎能听到嘎嘎声——这就是哈莉思绪的外围，如此平静悠闲。

斯内普迫不及待地跳过了那些成长经历，那些因魔法而被折磨的幼年时代，这是他熟知的，他从小就知道，他，还有莉莉……都是如此，他不想再看一次——有些人的童年总是不简单的，但既然他和莉莉都能熬过去，那么哈莉也必须能。

接着他看到她来到霍格沃兹，带着喜悦和好奇，他看到自己那幽深的目光，然后她注意到他了，她开始有些惶恐，那是当然的，因为从前别人都在夸她，他知道麦格他们经常去看望她，把她当做名人看待，现在有人并不把她当一回事，她当然不会高兴——

斯内普皱着眉，迅速游过了这些不相关的记忆，他继续向前，游向那些她不想被人知道的、更深层次的秘密——

他来了——他看到她捡起了汤姆·里德尔的日记，盥洗室阴暗非常，好像在预示着什么不详即将发生，然后他看见她翻阅着日记，日记本上那些字在他的眼前闪动着，充满了煽动，而她非常愚蠢地相信了，几乎是毫无抵抗力。

他随即被一阵暴风卷了进去，他看见她在图书馆疯狂找寻与魔药有关的书籍，然后在任何能独处的时候阅读，不久这些书换成了他给她的、那些带有他笔记的书，从基础到进阶；他看到她在空教室里拼命地背诵着，眼里闪着狂热——那么多的咒语、方法挤在她的脑子里，各种各样的知识进入了她的内心，填补了她内心的空虚，抚平了她躁动的血脉；他看到她拼命地练习那些本不该二年级就开始练习的危险魔咒：切割咒、精神攻击魔咒、摄神取念等等，她毫不犹豫地朝自己发射着那些伤害性很大的魔咒，一次又一次倒在地上，把自己弄得不成人形——她是那么地狂热，在这种情况下，她居然还每天跟奥利弗奥利弗练习两个小时的魁地奇，一天只睡三四个消失，像一具永远不会疲倦的血肉机器，向她的目标迈进。

是的，她的目标——最初是为了保护朋友而变得强大，然后被日记本带离了原有的轨道，跌入一个不可控的、满怀野心又卑鄙的野望之中。

他被她疯狂的思绪裹挟进了下一个记忆。

他看到她和奥利弗躺在草地上休息，奥利弗亲吻了她的伤疤；他看到她和德拉科在空教室里接吻，看到她在日记的暗示下对他用了摄神取念，然后是那个突如其来的吻——他感受到了她那复杂而激烈的内心挣扎和几乎要将她撕裂的巨大痛苦——他知道自己在很过分地逼迫她，但那也是她对他使用了摄神取念的缘故，而且她一直欺骗他，他并没——

想不到里德尔竟会教她这些事，征服男人？而且目标里竟然会有他——就因为他无视她、针对她？里德尔可真是个疯子，当然听了他的话的哈莉·波特也是。

他看到里德尔在日记本上对他的那些分析，感到脸上突如其来一阵灼伤般的炽热，这该死的日记真是让人憎恨——幸好它已经被销毁了。但那些推论，他爱着莉莉，对哈莉也不能完全无动于衷的推论好像镶嵌在哈莉的脑子里，她似乎对这些非常感兴趣，它们在脑子里不停地盘旋着，她似乎认为这些是她恋爱战争的战利品。

同时他发现了一些更深的东西——她的脑子里他的内容占据了一大半，他的脸不知怎的被她鲜明地记着，它们像一大摞照片一样悬挂在空中，全部都是那些他被她影响了的、不再保持冷静的脸：暴怒的、失神的、比往日更阴沉的、她吻着他时他偶尔沉醉的……

他忙不迭地从里面抽身，他感到自己刚才进入了她的潜意识——她知道吗？哈莉波特知道她自己的这个隐秘区域吗？这很难说，但在刚才看到那么多他的那一瞬间，他发现自己的心跳不受控制地加速了。

他匆匆翻阅着接下来的东西——

她那些被引诱时的心情毫无遮掩地袒露在他的面前，她的冲动让他感到喉咙发紧，这是他和莉莉都不曾遭遇过的，他有些惶恐，他不知道自己在那个年龄被诱惑的话，他会怎么处理，假如有人引诱他去追求莉莉呢？假如有人告诉他如何能得到她——

不，那时候他以为她一定是他的，他以为没有人能够像他一样了解她并给予她安慰，所以他没有采取任何行动，那五六年几乎是空白的，他只顾着在知识的海洋里漫游，他那让自己强大的渴求压倒了其他的一切，后来他发现她并不爱他，接着他的暴怒使她更加远离了，最后他得到了教训……他又一次跳了过去。

接着他看到了少年时期的汤姆·里德尔出现在哈莉面前，他年轻、英俊，身材高大而且匀称，堪称所有女孩心目中的完美情人典范，斯内普有些疑惑，之前哈莉对里德尔是多么迷恋！现在里德尔出现在她面前了，她为什么没有被他继续迷惑住？

他看到里德尔吻了她，他翻看着哈莉当时绝对的信任和狂热的迷恋，但她又很快控制住了她自己——因为里德尔的征服男人教学中，有一部分就是让她如何不要过分迷恋男人的，因此她很快看穿了他的虚伪，开始跟里德尔演戏了。

直到这时斯内普才有些放松，他几乎要笑出声——怎么说呢，看到里德尔被她怒骂的样子真是让人心情大好，他忍不住多流连了一会儿，到最后正如学校里流传的那样，哈莉将日记本销毁了，整个故事结束了。

但这还不是她的全部，他察觉到有些事情不对劲，蛇怪呢？流传的版本说，蛇怪逃走了，但是斯内普在这些记忆里并没有看到蛇怪的最终下落。

还没有到最深层，斯内普对自己说，她的内心还有别的东西，他尝试着进入她那封闭得严严实实的内心。她没有阻拦他，如她所说，她对他敞开了一切。这种没有受到阻挡的感觉令斯内普讶异又惊惧，他知道她没有看起来那么的干净纯洁，他知道她的内心潜伏着许多黑暗，但她居然真的就这样不设防的敞开，他真的非常不习惯有人这样对待他——

为什么不设防呢？哪怕只是意思一下？

在那里他看到了另一个她。

被她藏在最深处的东西现在完全暴露在他面前了，那个像黑魔王一样的她，那个她眼神冰冷，坐在王座上一动不动，好像一条蛰伏着的毒蛇——紧接着斯内普明白了，这个她并不只是因为隐秘才被藏在这里的，是哈莉无法面对这样的自己，所以把她藏在了内心最深处。

但这没什么，他想，过去他不也曾做过同样的梦吗？在梦里，他也是个王子。


	82. 斯内普的一点信任

是的……她确实很像詹姆波特，性子和外表也像莉莉，但是诡异地，他觉得她不像她的父母那么格兰芬多，她确实有几分斯莱特林的特质，从某种意义上讲，她甚至有点像他西弗勒斯·斯内普。

紧接着是那条蛇怪，斯内普看到它和哈莉在交谈——用他听不懂的蛇语，他看到哈莉脸上居高临下的神情，手里拿着格兰芬多宝剑，它像达摩克里斯之剑一样悬在蛇的头顶上，然后蛇转身从管道里溜走了——

她放走了斯莱特林的怪物！

斯内普觉得自己有必要马上问问她，因此他退出了哈莉的大脑——哈莉的眼睛紧闭着，浑身微微地颤抖——无论谁的大脑被翻动的感觉都不会好受的，接着她感觉到他退出了，她如释重负，这才感到背上全都是汗，手心里也是，她无法直起腰来了，她无力地向一旁倒去，脑子里一片眩晕，还有被人翻开痛苦记忆时的阵痛，她无助地伸出双手，想要找个支撑，让自己不要倒下去。

一双有力的手抓住了她在空中乱划的手臂，哈莉不希望——她不想让斯内普认为她又想借故靠近她，所以她希望能收回自己的手，用它们撑住自己的膝盖来保持平衡，但那双手固执地拉着她，她只能强迫自己睁开眼看向斯内普，在被他完全知道了自己的秘密之后，她不知道他会用什么样的眼神看她。

他的眼神是如此地尖锐，好像要把她层层剥开，彻底研究她的脑袋里究竟在想些什么——他不是已经检视过了吗？哈莉想着，她觉得自己跌入了焦虑的湖泊，他现在到底是什么意思？

斯内普看着她颤抖的身体，她那想要遮掩痛苦的双眼，她那倔强地紧紧抿着的嘴唇，他意识到其实她的内心只是个小女孩——一个在她的年龄不该承担这么多的小女孩，可怕的是，她不但撑下来了，还成长了，她消灭了邪恶——这是为什么？她是怎么做到的？

他想到他刚才在她脑子里看到的东西，复杂的女孩，可怕的女孩。同时又是第一个向他完全敞开自我的女孩，这令他感到恐惧——难道她不知道主动敞开自己会令她自己受到羞辱和伤害吗？

他可以尽情的伤害她。

现在主动权又在他这方。

就是因为这样才令他感到自己的软弱——他习惯于什么？习惯于跟讨厌的家伙真刀真枪地干，习惯于阴谋诡计，喜欢你来我往的互相伤害，他不喜欢什么信任。什么尊重。那是傻不拉几的格兰芬多才会干的事儿——他又不叫西弗勒斯·波特。

他软化了——哈莉看到他面部皮肤慢慢地松弛了，眼睛里的阴沉变淡了，他不知道在他软化的时候他会有这些微妙的变化，哈莉的内心也奇异地平静下来了——她一下子变得很轻松，她觉得自己在斯内普面前好像是赤/裸的，但是她喜欢这种赤/裸的感觉，多么自由，就像有轻风拂过她自由的身躯——这是汤姆·里德尔说的那种自由。当你意识到什么都能做，你就能感觉到它。而当你向某人敞开了自己，那些负面的东西就像被转移到对方身上了。

现在该轮到斯内普决定下一步动作了。

是的，这一步的动作由他西弗勒斯·斯内普来决定，他将哈莉的双手放回她的腿，她的手瞬间抓住了她自己的膝盖，斯内普看着她，她的动作非常快速而僵硬。

片刻之后，一杯魔药出现在她面前。

“喝了它。”斯内普说，

哈莉照做了，她的精神立刻恢复了，她知道接下来还要接受斯内普的询问，必须打起精神来。

“你放走了蛇怪。”斯内普直截了当地说。

“是的，斯内普教授。”哈莉回答，她轻轻地把两只手搭在膝盖上，她很少在斯内普面前这么规矩，但她已经决定，从今以后都要在斯内普教授面前这么规矩，她不会重复从前的错误了。

“为什么？”他的问题简短有力。

“我想有一天能驯服它，我想去找那个古老的、让蛇怪永远服从我的魔咒，我想让它站在我这边帮助我，斯内普教授。”哈莉的回答同样简短而有效——在这一年来他们真是难得有这样的对话。

斯内普盯着她的绿色眼眸——那不是莉莉，可也不是波特，那是哈莉，确确实实，她和她的父母都不同，她居然会有这些可怕的想法！

“看来汤姆·里德尔给了你很深的影响，波特小姐。”他慢慢地说着，再一次想起了他自己的学生生涯，那时候他也受到伏地魔同样的影响，他们是一样的狂热，以至于留意不到别的东西。

“我和他不一样，我在任何时候都会站在正义这一边，但是我不相信纯然的正义能战胜无所不为的邪恶，我们肯定要牺牲些什么——”哈莉的语速也降了下来，她在寻找着措辞，好让斯内普能够立刻理解。

“这么说，你对黑魔法也持正面的态度？”斯内普问。

“中立的态度，教授。”哈莉解释说，“我相信我们能把这些魔法——假如有一天不得不使用的话——我们能让它们被使用在正确的地方，我相信哪怕是一个阿瓦达索命咒，都可以打在正确的人身上。”

“哈莉，魔法世界是没有死刑的，你这么做是把自己放在了法官的位置，但谁又能肯定自己拥有审判的权力呢？你凭什么觉得自己有权给别人带来死亡？”斯内普问道。

“他会回来的。”哈莉忽然肯定地说——她注意到他叫她哈莉，他是无意的吗？这让她不禁有些高兴，“我觉得我们应该做好准备，而有些人，我觉得代表正义的人有资格给他们一个阿瓦达索命，这是保证其他人活下去的唯一做法，和审判没有关系，因为杀死他们不需要审判。”

斯内普在心里惊叹于她的直觉——毫无疑问她指的是伏地魔，她认为伏地魔会回来，他想也许连魔法部都很少有人会这样想，但邓布利多会的，他也会。

“好吧，”斯内普说，“如果邓布利多知道那条蛇的存在，肯定会想方设法弄死它的，但我不会弄死我们斯莱特林的蛇怪。只是你得快点找到那条咒语，假如你相信他会回来的话。”他看到哈莉嘴边的笑容了，多么难得的温暖——他也第一次这样想道，“因为我不会告发蛇怪你才选择让我对你使用摄神取念的？”

“我希望你信任我，斯内普教授。”哈莉非常诚恳地说，“我希望我们起码能恢复到正常的……呃……师生关系。所以我觉得在我……做了那么多事之后，我应该这么来这儿。”

“如你所愿，哈莉·波特，你会得到正常的斯莱特林院长与格兰芬多学生之间的师生关系，”斯内普说，他终于又可以游刃有余地在教室里嘲讽她了，想到这一点，他的嘴边忍不住泛起了一个恶作剧的微笑，接着他看到哈莉惊讶地看着他，她眼里有别的东西，他立刻想到他刚刚在她脑子里找到的那些他的图像——也许这个微笑将是她大脑里的一个新收藏？

他立刻收住了笑容，重新板起了脸：“我不想评价之前你做的那些事情……呃，我是说所有的，并不单指和我相关的……嗯，不过幸好最后你醒悟了，我相信你现在对自己的人生应该有了些不同的看法，哈莉……”他顿了一下，立刻补上，“波特小姐。”

“是的，先生。我会非常努力地学习，以应对接下来将要发生的一切。”哈莉说，她听到他又叫了他哈莉，虽然他很快地补上了其他的，但这让她有点……有点心跳加速。

奥，哈莉，别再这样了，里德尔已经不在了，你用不着那么敏锐地察觉到他对你的一点儿小转变，你就不能像去年那样，做个什么都不懂的小女孩吗？哈莉劝告着自己，她快有点控制不住自己内心那轻飘飘的感觉了。

斯内普发现了她熟悉的目光，有一瞬间她又赤裸裸地看着他，像是看透了他的内心，但下一瞬间，她的目光收回去了，她装作若无其事，从椅子上站了起来，像一个普通学生那样，向他微微鞠了一躬：

“我能借本您的书回去看吗，斯内普教授？”

普通学生会找斯内普教授借书吗？斯内普悄悄叹了口气：“自己去拿一本吧，波特小姐。”

哈莉拿到了书，向斯内普告别，回到了格兰芬多休息室，那些在闲聊的人都停下来了，写作业的也都抬起头来，她向所有人点头致意，走到赫敏和罗恩面前：“嗨，作业完成得怎么样了，罗恩？”

“拜托，哈莉，有赫敏监督我已经够受的了，你难道要做赫敏2.0？”

哈莉笑了起来，看到赫敏狠狠地剜了他一眼，她正要坐下，有人拍了拍她的肩膀，她回头一看：

“奥利弗？”

奥利弗·奥利弗站在她身后，他的笑容还是那么耀眼：“哈莉，你不会以为战胜了伏地魔就不用训练魁地奇了吗？”

“当然不了，奥利弗——不过现在已经可以训练了吗？”哈莉惊喜地问。


	83. 一切正常？

“是的，哈莉。”奥利弗说，他精神奕奕地看着哈莉，“我们立刻就可以开始。”

“好的，奥利弗，请等我一会儿。”哈莉说，她从口袋里掏出了那本刚从斯内普那里借来的书递给赫敏：“赫敏，这是我从斯内普教授那里借来的书，你可以先拿去看看——等我训练回来，我们就可以一起看了。”

赫敏接过书，眼睛里明显地闪动着感激——这不是感激哈莉给了她斯内普的书，而是感谢老天，哈莉终于回来了！虽然她改变了不少，但内在还是原来那个善良的、会为别人考虑的哈莉。

哈莉对她点了点头，她不再担心赫敏会超过她，因为朋友的进步就是自己的进步，朋友强大就是自己的强大——她需要他们强大起来，成为她的助力，他们越强大，那她也就越强大。

她转过头跟奥利弗一起向外面走去，他们就和从前一样热切谈论着魁地奇的各种战术，然后就立刻开始训练，最后他们又累得瘫倒在草地上，仰望着慢慢变黑的蓝天，就如同从前一样。

“真怀念那时候，”奥利弗说，“那些每一天掏空自己的日子，真是充实极了——哈莉，以后我们也要这样，我觉得你最近也需要运动来甩掉些不应该由你来背的包袱。”

“……”哈莉沉默了一会儿，她想起他送给她减压的那个鸭子，他知道她有压力，一直都知道，他在尽他所能帮助她，但没有窥探，没有打扰，只是默默地——她放松地伸展她的双臂，碰触到奥利弗的身体，他那强有力的胳膊就搁在她的身旁。

回过头，她看到他那充满活力的脸上，散发着迷人的光彩。

多么健康的男孩，她在内心赞叹着，他从里到外地健康着，就像海上疯狂推进的波浪，那强大的张力——她流连地望着他的脖子和肩膀，她知道他有着最狂野最充沛的激情。

她握住了他的手，像握住所有朋友的手那样，奥利弗用力回握了她——这时她想起了汤姆·里德尔，汤姆·里德尔给她的那个充满刺激的吻，那个吻在额头的、让她疼痛不已的几乎要当场哭泣的吻。

那时候她曾想起过奥利弗的吻，温柔的、宠溺的吻在她的额头，让她感到这世界是多么的美好，她还记得她的那些迷梦一般的冲动，她当时火热的反应——

“奥利弗。”哈莉开口，她凑到奥利弗身旁，将他的胳膊抱在怀中，整个人依偎在他身边，头靠在他的肩膀上，和他接触的地方都那么的温暖。

“哈莉，”奥利弗说，他轻轻拍打着哈莉的背部，“你想说些什么吗？”

他是多么善解人意啊，哈莉想，不安的心情被他的温柔抚去了。

“其实……我在密室里被他吻了。”她说，“被汤姆·里德尔，他吻了我的伤疤。”她在他的肩窝里轻轻蹭动着：“我……我的感觉非常不好。”

奥利弗动了一下，他整个地侧过来，左手扶在她的腰侧，右手缓缓地抚弄着她的伤疤，哈莉闭上了眼睛，他的抚触让她心安和放松。

接着，他柔软的双唇已经抵在她的额头，只是这样的接触，已经让哈莉觉得有种震颤窜上了她的脊背，身体不由得发烫。

“快点长大吧，哈莉。”他说，呼出的气息与细语交融在一起，传到她的耳边，让她的心脏几乎要停止跳动——

等她的魁地奇队长和她一起回到休息室时，那里还像刚才一样人声鼎沸，所有人都还在那里，她和奥利弗分开，走到了她最好的两个朋友身旁，赫敏正在辅导罗恩做作业，斯内普的那本书随意地放在了桌上，赫敏似乎对它并不是很感兴趣。

“嗨，罗恩，赫敏，我回来了。你们的作业还没做完吗？”哈莉问，她拿起桌子上斯内普的书，把它小心放好。

罗恩回了她一个不耐烦的嗯嗯声。

赫敏看到哈莉拿起了斯内普的书：“呃，哈莉，我想我可能不太适应被修改过的课本——我觉得还是按照原来的课本来比较好。”

哈莉笑着摇头：“我就知道你会这样，赫敏。我说你是不是也要偶尔尝试一下变通——”她点点头，没顺着这个话题说下去，她知道赫敏有多么难以说服，“我先去洗个澡。”

第二天早上，她和赫敏一起从寝室里出来，她们手挽着手，说说笑笑，来到了餐桌上，韦斯莱男孩们正等着她们，现在哈莉再一次成了霍格沃兹的英雄，他们当然也与有荣焉——这里面包括金妮·韦斯莱。金妮又恢复了活泼开朗的性格，她现在只要有机会就跟着哈莉，似乎也加入了守卫哈莉的韦斯莱军团。

哈莉笑着，她已经改变了装束——不再梳着过去的双马尾，也不要刘海了——她把所有的头发都用魔咒弄了上去，露出她的闪电形伤疤。

这是她的标志，她要把它正大光明地显露出来，就像她从不讳言伏地魔这三个字一样，她要让别人一看就知道她是谁，她现在仅仅是大难不死的女孩，以后将会是黑魔王的终结者，随着她生命的延长，它的头衔将会变得更长。

她脑袋上还别着一个漂亮的银色十字小发卡，那是珀西送给她的，现在珀西在她身后吃饭，非常开心地看着她的那个发卡。

另一边的斯莱特林饭桌上，德拉科·马尔福一直皱着眉头看着她的新打扮，他盯着她的伤疤一直看——哈莉知道他对她不是斯莱特林继承人这件事很失望，对她的伤疤他也不是那么满意，他甚至连喝甜茶的时候都阴郁地看着她。

哈莉故意趁他举杯的时候向他挤了挤眼，他忽然呛住了，苍白的脸瞬间变得通红，咳了好半天才恢复原样。

一转眼，他们就要乘霍格沃茨特快列车回家了，哈莉去教授们那儿道别，在斯内普的办公室里走出来时，斯内普在她身后叮嘱道：

“我得提醒你，波特小姐，不要把我的书拿去讨好别人，增进你的人际关系。”

真是小气的男人，哈莉想，他一定在担心我把书借给赫敏，但他不知道赫敏这样死板的人根本不接受任何没有印成铅字的东西，他那些堪称精髓的修改赫敏完全不承认。

——但从另一方面来说，哈莉又一次那么敏锐地觉察到，这意味着她在他的心目是特别的，他的书只允许她看，这让哈莉感到一阵醺然欲醉……她很快调整好了这种不应该有的心态，向她的魔药教授做出了保证。

在回去的路上，哈莉、罗恩、赫敏、弗雷德、乔治和金妮单独占了一个隔间。们充分利用放假前允许使用魔法的最后几个小时。

最后霍格沃茨特快列车渐渐放慢速度，终于停住了。哈莉抽出他的羽毛笔和一张羊皮纸，转向罗恩和赫敏。 

“这叫电话号码。”她对罗恩说，把号码草草地写了两遍，然后把羊皮纸一撕为二，分别递给他们两人。

“去年夏天，我对你爸爸说过怎样使用电话，他会明白的。往德思礼家给我打电话，好吗？整整两个月只跟达力说话，我可受不了..” 

“你姨妈和姨父听了你今年做的这些事情之后，”赫敏说，这时他们下了火车，加入拥挤的人流，慢慢向那道被施了魔法的隔墙走去，“肯定会为你感到骄傲的，是吗？” 

“骄傲？”哈莉说，“难道你糊涂了吗?他们如果听说我好多次都差点死掉，却居然都死里逃生了，他们肯定会气坏了的……” 

然后，他们一起通过入口处，返回到麻瓜世界中。


	84. 玛姬姑妈

就许多方面来说，哈莉·波特是个不同寻常的女孩。比如说，她在一年之中最恨的就是暑假。再比如说，她倒是真心想做她的家庭作业，但她却被迫偷偷地、总是在深夜才做。而且，她碰巧是个女巫，要是在中世纪，她十有八九要躺在火堆里被烧成灰烬。

哈莉一边写，一边时不时地停下来谛听。因为如果她的姨父和姨妈在去洗手间的路上昕到了她的羽毛笔写字的声音，这整个夏天她就很可能要被他们锁在楼梯下面的碗柜里。

现在哈莉尽量不和他的姨妈姨父发生矛盾，因为他们已经对他不高兴了，这都是因为暑假开始以后的第一个星期里她接到了罗恩的电话，这个电话惹恼了弗农姨父，害得她整整五个星期没有得到任何魔法界朋友的消息。

凌晨一点时，哈莉肚子里一阵翻腾，她做完了作业，并且意识到就在一个小时以前，她满十三岁了。 

她从没指望过过生日，不过这时却有三只猫头鹰从窗口飞了进来，给她带来了三个包裹。韦斯莱家里埃罗尔带来的包裹里放着五张生日贺卡——罗恩的、弗雷德乔治的、珀西的，还有金妮的，她翻来覆去地看上面他们给她写的祝福——珀西当上了男学生会主席，他特别在自己的贺卡里写道，希望哈莉看到之后能更加开心。

另外一张是剪报，上面写着韦斯莱先生得到了《预言家日报》年度大奖加隆奖，然后全家都去了埃及旅游的是，罗恩在那儿买了个袖珍窥镜给哈莉作为生日礼物；双胞胎兄弟则给她寄了几个恶作剧道具，说是可以用在她姨父姨妈身上，并且不会被魔法部发现；珀西则买了一大块巧克力，现在都碎了；金妮给她寄了一些有趣的发圈。

海德薇给她带来赫敏的礼物和信，赫敏送了她一个飞天扫帚维修工具箱！海格则送了她一本《妖怪们的妖怪书》，她赶紧把它放好。

接着她拆开那封来自霍格沃茨的信，抽出里面的第一张羊皮纸读起来：亲爱的波特小姐：请注意新学年将在九月一日开始。霍格沃茨特快列车将于十一点钟从国王十字车站出发。

在某几个周末，三年级学生获准访问霍格莫德。请将随信附上的同意表交给你的父母或监护人签字。随信附上新学年的书单。你的忠诚的副校长麦格教授。

哈莉抽出霍格沃茨学校的同意表来看，脸上的笑容不见了。周末访问霍格莫德村，那真是太棒了；她知道那完全是个魔法村，她还从来没有去过。但她怎么才能说服弗农姨父或是佩妮姨妈签字同意呢？他们不可能同意。

第二天早上，哈莉下楼去吃早饭，德思礼一家三口都已经坐在厨房的饭桌旁了。哈莉在达力和弗农姨父之间坐下来。

“生日快乐，哈莉。”达力小声说，从桌子底下塞了个东西给哈莉，哈莉悄悄地收下了：“谢谢你，达力表哥。”

另外两个人不但没有祝哈莉生日快乐，而且根本没有表示出他们看见哈莉走进厨房来了，但哈莉对这种冷淡早已习以为常。她自己拿了一片吐司，然后看看电视上的新闻播音员，那播音员正在播报一名在逃罪犯的新闻，正说到了一半。 

“……公众必须注意布莱克带有武器，极其危险。已经特地设立了一条热线，谁知道布莱克的踪迹，必须马上报告。” 

“不用告诉我们他不怀好意，”弗农姨父哼着鼻子说，眼睛越过他正看着的报纸上方瞪着那名犯人，“瞧他那德性，一副脏相！看他那头发！” 

他恶意地斜着看了哈莉一眼，哈莉的一头乱发一直使弗农姨父看了就恼怒。然而，屏幕上那个人脸庞瘦削，周围都是纠结在一起、足有一尺长的乱发，与他相比，哈莉觉得自己的确很整洁——自从回到人类世界，哈莉没办法维持她的魔咒了，只好又恢复从前那乱蓬蓬的头发了，叫她有点沮丧的是，她发现她的头发越来越多了，如果不用点头发柔顺剂，根本没法看，但是在这儿，她没钱买这些东西。

他们看着看着，弗农姨父忽然说：“我不如马上走的好，佩妮，玛姬的火车十点钟就到了。” 

哈莉听到这句话不禁一跳，“玛姬姑妈？”她脱口问道，“她——她不是要到这里来吧，是吗？”

弗农姨父威胁了她一番，让她乖乖听话，并且叮嘱她必须要对玛姬姑妈说她现在在“布鲁斯女子礼仪学校”上学。

“那么，回头见了。”弗农姨父最后说，他离开了厨房。 

哈莉丢下手里的吐司，迅速地站起来，跟着弗农姨父走到了前门。弗农姨父正在穿外套。 

“我可不带你去。”他回身看见哈莉在看着他，就这样吼道。

“好像我想去似的，”哈莉冷冷地说，“我有事想问您。” 

弗农姨父猜疑地看着她。

“霍格—— 我们学校的三年级学生有时可以访问那座村子。”哈莉说。

“那又怎样?”弗农姨父厉声问。

“我需要您给我签字表示同意。”哈莉一口气说出来。

“我干吗要同意?”弗农姨父嘲讽地说。

“好吧，”哈莉说，一面小心地选择字眼，“在玛姬姑妈面前假装我是在圣什么地方上学，这是一桩很难的事……”

“布鲁斯女子礼仪学校！”弗农姨父怒吼道。

哈莉从他的声音里听出明显有惊慌的成分，心里很高兴。

“正是，”她说，镇静地看着弗农姨父那张紫色的大脸，“太长了，不好记啊。我总要说得像那么回事吧?要是我不小心说走了嘴呢？”

“你想吃点苦头，是吗?”弗农姨父怒吼起来，举着拳头就冲哈莉走过来。

但哈莉站在原地没动。“如果我吃了苦头，玛姬姑妈就不会忘记我可能告诉她的事情了。”哈莉阴郁地说。

弗农姨父停住了，拳头仍旧举在半空中，脸气得成了紫褐色。 

“但是，如果您在我的同意表上签字，”哈莉迅速地说下去，“我发誓我会记住我是到哪里去上学的，而且我会像麻—— 像平常人一样说话做事的。” 

弗农姨父太阳穴那里有一根血管在跳动了，但是最终他同意了哈莉的提议，哈莉迅速地回到自己的房间，将一切事务安排好。

不一会儿，佩妮姨妈就从楼梯那里尖叫着要哈莉下楼准备迎接客人了。 

又过了一会儿，哈莉听到外面就传来小石子儿的嘎吱声，这是弗农姨父的车子开回门前的车道上了，然后是汽车门关上的声音，还有花园小路上的脚步声。 

“到门口去!”佩妮姨妈尖叫着对哈莉说道。 

哈莉心里老大不情愿地打开了门。 

玛姬姑妈站在门槛上。她一手提着个巨大的手提箱，另一边的腋下夹着一头脾气很坏的老叭喇狗利皮。 

“我的达力儿哪里去了?”玛姬姑妈叫道，“我的宝贝侄子呢？”

她把手提箱一把推到哈莉的怀里，抵得她喘不过气来，她一手紧紧搂住达力，同时在达力面颊上大大地亲了一口。

他们互相寒暄了一番，哈莉希望佩妮姑妈不要注意到自己，但这个愿望显然很奢侈，因为如果哈莉不在这里的话她就没法子显示自己的优越感了。

“这么说!”玛姬姑妈怒气冲冲地对哈莉说，“你还在这里，是不是？”

“是。”哈莉说。

“不要用这种不知道好歹的腔调说‘是’，”玛姬姑妈咆哮道，“弗农和佩妮收留了你，他们真是够好的了。要是我才不干呢。要是有人把你扔到我的大门口，你早就直截了当地到孤儿院了。” 

哈莉真想说她宁愿待在孤儿院也不愿意和德思礼家人住在一起，但她想到那张同意表，又忽然想到了在孤儿院长大的汤姆，就忍住了没说。她勉强在脸上挤出痛苦的笑容来。

“别对我假笑!”玛姬姑妈声音隆隆地说，“我看得出来，自从上次我看见你以来，你没有什么进步。我希望学校能强迫你学会些礼貌。对了，弗农，我又忘了，你把她送到什么地方去了？”

“圣布鲁斯，”弗农姨父立即说，“对于那些无可救药的女孩来说，那是家第一流的机构。”

“我明白了。”玛姬姑妈说，“圣布鲁斯的人使用藤杖吗?”她隔着桌子对哈莉怒气冲冲地说。

“用的，”哈莉说，她夸张地说“我的背上现在还都是藤条打出来的伤疤呢。” 

“太好了，”玛姬姑妈说，“我可不要听那些哼哼叽叽、空洞无聊的废话，说什么不要打那些该打的人。十之八九，这类人需要好好地痛打一顿。你时常挨打吗?” 

“哦，是的，”哈莉说，“许多次了。”

玛姬姑妈把眼睛眯起来。“我仍旧不喜欢你说话的腔调，小滑头。”她说，“如果你能够用这种随随便便的口气说你挨打的事，那他们显然打你打得不够狠。佩妮，我要是你的话，我会给学校写信的，写清楚你同意对这个无礼的小姑娘使用极端力量。”

哈莉的按捺住内心涌动的暴力情绪——还有五年——她想，五年后当她作为一个成年巫师，可以自由地使用魔杖，到时候她就可以做一些她喜欢的事。但此刻她垂下了眼帘，遮掩住了自己内心的所有思绪。


	85. 骑士公共汽车

“你一定不要为这家伙竟然会是这副样子而谴责自己，弗农。”第三天玛姬姑妈在午饭时说，“如果骨子里有什么东西腐败了，那就谁也没办法了。” 

哈莉努力把注意力只放在食物上，但她的手抖了起来，她的脸因生气而涨得通红。记住那张表，她告诉自己。想想霍格莫德。不要说什么话。不要站——玛姬姑妈起身去够她那瓶葡萄酒。 

“这是育种的一条基本规则，”她说，“你看养狗就一直是这样的。如果母狗有什么不对头的地方，小狗也必定有什么地方不好—— ” 

这时，玛姬姑妈手里握着的酒瓶爆炸了。玻璃碎片飞向四面八方，玛姬姑妈因生气而激动起来，眼睛眨巴着，酒在她那张大脸上直往下流。

“玛姬!”佩妮姨妈尖叫起来，“玛姬，你没事吧?” 

“不必担心，”玛姬姑妈咕哝着说，用餐巾揩着脸。

但是佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父都怀疑地看着哈莉，所以哈莉认为她应该尽快离开餐桌。 

只是玛姬姑妈注意到了佩妮和弗农的表情，她看了看哈莉，接着说：“你有一副卑鄙自私的样子。哈莉。其实狗也有这种情况。去年我就叫富布斯特上校淹死了一条狗。那是一条像耗子一样的小东西。弱小、发育不好。”

“这都是由于血统不好，那天我就是这样说的。坏的血统会表现出来的。我不是在说你家庭的坏话，佩妮——”她拍拍的手，“但是你的妹妹是坏家伙。她出身于最好的家庭。然后她跟一个饭桶跑了，其后果现在就在我们眼前。”

“这个波特，”玛姬姑妈接着大声说，，“你怎么从来没有告诉过我他是做什么的呢？” 

“他——不工作的，”弗农姨父说，偷眼看了看哈莉，“失业了。” 

“我猜的没错吧!”玛姬姑妈说，喝了一大口白兰地，用袖子擦了擦嘴。“一个没有价值、一无是处、懒惰的乞讨者，这种人——” 

“他不是这种人。”哈莉突然说。她浑身发抖，她一生之中还从来没有这样动过怒——去他妈的霍格莫德，她不在乎！

所以她从桌子边上站了起来重复了一遍：“我父亲不是这种人！”

“你，”弗农姨父对哈莉粗暴地说，“睡觉去，去——” 

“别，弗农。”玛姬姑妈打着嗝儿说，一面举起手来，她那双充血的小眼睛紧盯着哈莉。“说下去，你这该死的小姑娘，为你的双亲骄傲，对吗？他们出门，遇到车祸，死了（我想，是喝醉了吧）——”

“你最好给我闭嘴，玛姬姑妈，我最后一次警告你。”哈莉说，“也许你应该为你的臭嘴得到一个终生难忘的教训。”

“坐下，哈莉！”弗农姨父大声吼道，他的脸气得通红。

但哈莉冷冷地瞟了他一眼：“不要忘记我能做什么，弗农姨父。你要记得我的父母是什么人，我又是什么人。另外恕我提醒你，现在不是中世纪，你不能拿我怎么样。”

这时玛姬姑妈尖叫道，愤怒得一塌糊涂。“他们就是车祸死的！你和你的双亲一样！你这个傲慢无礼、不知感激的小——”

但玛姬姑妈突然住嘴不说了。她整个人都膨胀起来活像一只大得吓人的气球，她的肚子胀得挣开了那根花呢腰带，她的每一根手指都胀得像香肠那样粗……

德思礼全家都去解救玛姬姑妈了，哈莉趁这个机会跑去收拾好了自己的所有东西还有海德薇的笼子，从德思礼家里冲了出去，一会儿，她就出门到了黑暗、安静的街上了，她身后拖着沉重的衣箱，胁下夹着海德薇的笼子。 

过了一个小时，哈莉瘫坐在木兰花新月街的一道矮墙上，她已经离家有几条街了，现在没有任何地方可以去。刚才她正经施展了魔法，这意昧着她几乎肯定要被霍格沃茨学校开除了，而且海德薇又飞走了，她没法和罗恩还有赫敏取得联络。 

她身上也没有麻瓜通用的钱。在这样的晚上被麻瓜警察发现她也没法解释她为什么会出现在这里，她打开衣箱去寻找隐身衣，忽然觉得有什么东西站在她的身后，但这时一对巨大的车轮和车灯尖叫着停在她的面前，哈莉吓了一大跳，从矮墙上掉了下去。

“欢迎乘坐骑士公共汽车，我的名字是斯坦桑帕克，今晚我是你们的售票员—— ” 

这位售票员突然住了嘴。他刚刚看到哈莉，其时哈莉还坐在地上，他对哈莉友好地伸出了手：“嗨，欢迎乘坐。”

哈莉拉住他的手站了起来，然后狐疑地朝背后看了好几眼——那里什么也没有：“斯坦桑帕克，你有没有看到什么东西站在那里？”

“没有——等等，你额头上那是什么？”斯坦桑帕克吃惊地问。

哈莉知道她被人认出来了：“如你所见，那是我的伤疤。”

“哦哦，你、你是哈莉·波特！”斯坦桑帕克激动得语无伦次，立刻帮哈莉拿着行李箱和鸟笼，“你要去哪儿？这辆车什么地方都去。”

“我要去伦敦，桑帕克。”哈莉说，她对斯坦的殷勤非常满意，这大概就是洛哈特说的名人效应吧，“我要付多少钱？”

斯坦把她领到了司机后面：“十一个银西可。”哈莉付了钱，斯坦帮她把东西都放好了，接着给她拿来了一块巧克力：“送给你的，波特小姐。”

哈莉愉快地接过来，掰了一半递给斯坦：“谢谢你，桑帕克。”

汽车轰隆隆地向前行驶着，斯坦除了到站的时候会指引乘客下车之后，其余的时间都坐在哈莉身边，哈莉饶有兴趣地看着窗外的世界，跟斯坦聊着天，并且希望自己的麻烦事不要太早到来。

斯坦像是想起了什么似的，他拿起了一张报纸：“听着波特小姐，有一个消息我觉得你必须知道——”

他吞吞吐吐地说着，眼神闪烁，哈莉以为他把自己的行踪告诉了魔法部或者别的什么，心脏蹦蹦地跳个不停，但还是装作镇定地说：“怎么了，桑帕克？”

“你要做好心理准备，波特小姐。”他把报纸放到哈莉面前展开，哈莉盯着上面的头版大照片，上面的人脸庞凹陷，长头发纠结在一起，他缓慢地向哈莉眨眼，看上去令人眼熟得奇怪。 

“那个人！”哈莉说，“麻瓜的报纸也登了他，但这和我有什么关系呢？”

“你不知道这个人曾经做过什么吗？”斯坦问道，把报纸直接递给了哈莉。

哈莉接过报纸读了起来：布莱克仍然在逃——魔法部今天证实：被认为是阿兹卡班城堡中待过的囚犯中最臭名昭著的小天狼星布莱克，现在仍然未被捉拿归案。

报纸用一种耸人听闻的语气写着布莱克是如何危险，他当年曾经用一句魔咒就杀死了十三条人命。

总不会比伏地魔更加危险，哈莉想，她把报纸还给了斯坦。

“他看上去很吓人，是不是？”斯坦说。哈莉读报的时候他一直在观察她。

“还好吧，”哈莉说，她耸了耸肩，“而且这跟我似乎没有什么关系。”

斯坦的眼睛睁大了，“唔。”他跟着哈莉耸耸肩，眼睛盯着她，“你知道的——他——是竭力支持神秘人的。”

“什么？伏地魔吗？”哈莉想也没想就这样说了。

“你疯啦？”斯坦嚷道，“故意提他的名字干吗？”

“你该知道我战胜了他几次，”哈莉说，“我不怕他，更不会怕他的一个小跟班……”

她还没说完，斯坦又一次嚷嚷开了：“哦，不，哈莉·波特不知道布莱克对她的家庭曾经做过什么！我猜没有人告诉过你对吗？”

“我的家庭？”哈莉问，她的心再一次突突地跳起来，“布莱克到底做过什么？”

“这个其实我也不知道详情，波特小姐，”斯坦抚摸着他的心口，“我只知道你就要被神秘人杀死的时候—— ”哈莉不眨眼地盯着他看，希望他能说出一些她不知道的秘密—— “神秘人的所有支持者都受到了追捕，不过我听说布莱克认为有一天神秘人会当权，那他就是第二号人物了。”

“到时候我们会连他和神秘人一起消灭掉，桑帕克，你不用害怕，”哈莉说，她故意说得轻描淡写，好让斯坦看不出她心里的不安。

“你说的倒是简单，波特小姐，”斯坦说，用一种更夸张的口吻嚷嚷起来，“你要知道他们在追捕布莱克的时候，街上满是麻瓜，布莱克拿出他的魔杖，炸了半条街，一个男巫被杀死了，十二个麻瓜也没命了。然后他就站在那里大笑，等到魔法部增援的人赶到的时候，他一路上还在大笑。他就是个疯子，而现在他跑出来了——”

话音未落，伦敦已经到了，汽车把她送到了对角巷，她一下车，斯坦帮她放好了箱子，为接待了哈莉而兴奋异常，等他和汽车走了，哈莉正要去找个地方躲着的时候，她的肩头忽然被人按住了。

哈莉几乎是下意识地从袖子里掏出了魔杖对准了来人。


	86. 一个大秘密

“哦，轻松点，哈莉。”对方说，哈莉顺着手望去，看到了魔法部部长康奈利福吉本人。 

“先生，我——”哈莉立刻想到之前她用的那个魔法，不管怎么说，魔法部为了对付她专门让福吉出场，似乎过于隆重了。

福吉把她拉进了破釜酒吧，她刚进去，酒吧老板汤姆就出现了，把他们带到了一个包间。

“坐下，哈莉。”福吉说，指着火炉旁的一把椅子。

哈莉坐下了。尽管有火，她还是觉得手臂上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

福吉在哈莉对面坐下来。“我是康奈利福吉，哈莉。魔法部部长。”

哈莉非常乖巧地点点头——她之前就知道了这一点，但她可不能让对方知道。

“好吧，哈莉，”福吉说“我不怕你知道，你让我们慌作一团了。从你姨妈和姨父家这样跑出来！”他给自己的烤面饼抹上黄油，然后把盘子向哈莉推过去。 

“吃，”他说，“你在担心你的姨妈吗？魔法部已经把这件事解决了，没有造成任何伤害。”

福吉从他的茶杯边上对着哈莉微笑，倒像是一位叔叔在看心爱的侄女。哈莉不相信自己的耳朵，张开嘴要说话，又想不出来该说什么，只好闭上了嘴巴。 

“啊，你在担心你的姨妈和姨父的反应吧?”福吉说，“好吧，我不否认他们极其生气，哈莉，不过，只要你圣诞节和复活节都留在霍格沃茨，他们是准备明年夏天让你回去的。” 

　哈莉的嗓子眼儿不再堵得慌了：“我会永远在霍格沃茨过圣诞节和复活节的。如果假期都不用回女贞路那是最好不过的了。”

“那现在剩下的就是，”福吉说，“你剩下的两星期假期在哪里过。我建议你在破釜酒吧开一个房间并且——” 

福吉没有提到任何处分的事。

这让哈莉觉得非常奇怪——去年因为多比冒失的举动，她就受到了警告说，只要再犯霍格沃兹就会开除她，但现在他们不但没有开除她，反而把事情给解决了。最诡异的是，魔法部长居然在这儿等她，还给她的面包抹了黄油，她可真不知道自己何德何能了。

这时她想起了骑士公共汽车售票员斯坦的话，难道这一切和那个阿兹卡班的逃犯布莱克有关？

“出什么事儿了吗，部长先生？”哈莉问道，为了显得轻松些，她把面包放到嘴里咬了一口。 

“没什么事，哈莉。”福吉说，哈莉看到他有点尴尬。

“总之我们不会为了一件小事就开除你，你还慌张什么呢？”接着他轻松地大笑起来，他的表情转换之快让哈莉瞬间明白他为什么能做魔法部的部长，“喏，来一片烤面饼，哈莉，让我去找汤姆给你弄一间房子。” 

之后福吉给她弄了第十一号房间，又叮嘱了她一番，最后他说：“每天天黑以前必须回来。你肯定明白这是为什么，哈莉。汤姆会替我留神你的。”

“好吧，”哈莉慢慢地说，“但是，这为什么呢？”

“不想再失去你，难道我们想吗?”福吉开怀大笑，“不，不……我们最好能知道你在哪里……我的意思是……” 

“有人想要我的命吗，部长先生？”哈莉冷不防地问，“我听说西里斯·布莱克从阿兹卡班逃出来了，我还听说他跟我的家庭……”

“你听到什么了，孩子？”福吉的手指在长袍的银扣上滑了一下，“听着，不要相信一些未经证实的话，另外你要相信我们抓住他不过这只是时间问题。阿兹卡班的守卫还从来没有失败过……它们这次恼怒得不得了，比我知道的哪次都厉害。”

接着他就匆匆地告辞走了，哈莉来到自己的房间，发现海德薇早就飞来了，接着她躺倒在松软的床上，忽然意识到自己的除了不能麻瓜世界去之外，她居然彻底地自由了。

第二天哈莉就去古灵阁取了一钱袋子的金加隆、银西可和铜纳特，然后把作业拿到冷饮店去做，做完了作业就在对角巷四处闲逛，看看能不能有什么新鲜有趣或者有用的东西。

首先她想去魁地奇精品店看看，当她到了的时候，有许多人挤在那里看，哈莉也挤了进去。看到在一个新树立起来的墩座上，有一把扫帚，那是她平生所见过的漂亮得令人吃惊的扫帚。 

“爱尔兰国际队刚刚订购了七把这样漂亮的扫帚!”店主对大家说，“火弩/箭是世界杯赛上的宠儿！”

哈莉用羡慕的眼光看着那扫帚，但是上面的标牌写着“价格面议”，它的价格显然很高，而她还有很多东西要买呢。

她到药店去补充药剂的各种成分，而且过去一年她长高了不少，就又去了摩金夫人长袍专卖店买了几件新袍子，她还买了两件新的男式魔法袍给罗恩，两件女式的送给金妮。

之后她又在一个有意思的小店里买了个一个薰衣草编的学生会主席勋章保护套，上面缀着些水晶，非常漂亮，这当然是送给珀西的；还有个有意思的魔法清单，可以用来检查每天的日程是不是都按照计划进行了，这真是非常适合赫敏；接着是笑话商店，她买了她认为的最好笑的逗趣糖果给弗雷德和乔治，希望这些东西能和他们自己捣鼓的媲美。

接着她去书店买了新的教科书，这类书包括两门新课程，即保护神奇生物和占卜术，在经理给她介绍占卜书籍的时候，她看到了一本书封面上写着“死亡预兆：当你知道最坏的事即将到来的时侯，你该怎么办？”

封面上有一条大狗，差不多有熊那么大，两眼发光。这条狗看上去出奇地眼熟。

最后她买好了书，匆匆往破釜酒吧走去，回到房间她把门锁上了——那条大狗清晰地出现在她的脑海里。

日子一天天过去了，哈莉开始到什么地方都盼望着能遇到罗恩或是赫敏。现在，霍格沃茨学校的许多学生都到对角巷来了，因为不久就要开学了。哈莉在这里遇到了许多她的同学，然而直到最后一天她才看到了赫敏和罗恩，她把给他们的礼物交给他们，三个人就像往常一样随意交谈着，十分快乐。

哈莉给他们两个讲了她为什么这么早来到对角巷，但是他们两个也猜不出福吉亲自来这里的原因，接着赫敏去神奇动物商店买了一只叫克鲁克山的大猫，这只猫似乎对罗恩的宠物老鼠斑斑非常有敌意。

买完了宠物之后，哈莉见到了韦斯莱一家人，他们对哈莉特别友善，当哈莉掏出她的礼物送出去之后，大家显然更高兴了，弗雷德和乔治迫不及待想在对角巷实验他们的逗趣糖果，珀西则把他的勋章保护套拿在手里看个不停，嘴边尽是傻笑——当然他是不会把勋章放进保护套里的，它正在他的胸前闪闪发亮。

到了晚上，大家一起愉快地去吃晚餐，但是等回去的时候，不知道怎么搞的，珀西的勋章和给斑斑治伤的药都不见了，珀西大发脾气，认为是罗恩弄丢的，哈莉自告奋勇，去帮罗恩找斑斑的药。

哈莉在过道里只走到一半，就听到小客厅里又传来两个人愤怒的声音。她立刻辨别出那是韦斯莱夫妇在说话，而且提到了她的名字。

“……不告诉她是没有任何意义的，”韦斯莱先生激动地说，“哈莉有权知道。我曾经设法告诉福吉，可是她坚持要把哈莉当小孩子看。哈莉已经十三岁了，而且—— ” 

“亚瑟，真相会把她吓坏的！她只是个小女孩，”韦斯莱太太尖声说，“难道你真想让哈莉带着这样的精神负担回到学校吗？看在老天的份上。不知道的时候，她是快活的！”

“我不是要让她感到悲惨，我想让她提防！”韦斯莱先生反驳道，“你知道哈莉是个怎样的女孩子吗？她可什么都敢去做！你知道如果骑士公共汽车没有接到她，我敢打赌，她早就死了。”

“但是她没有死啊，她好好儿的，所以，有什么必要告—— ” 

“莫丽，他们说西里斯布莱克疯了，他也许是疯了，但他聪明得足以从阿兹卡班逃脱，这件事常人是做不到的。现在已经三个星期了，大家连布莱克的一根头发也没有见到，但是我们惟一明确知道的事就是布莱克在追什么—— ” 

“但是哈莉在霍格沃茨是绝对安全的。”

“我们认为阿兹卡班是绝对安全的。如果布莱克能够从阿兹卡班逃出来，他就能冲进霍格沃茨。”

“但是谁也不能肯定布莱克就是在追哈莉—— ” 

咚的一声响，哈莉肯定是书斯莱先生用拳头擂了一下桌子。 

“莫丽，我要告诉你多少遍啊？报上没有报道这一点，因为福吉不让，但是守卫告诉福吉，布莱克总是在梦话‘他在霍格沃茨……他在霍格沃茨……’莫丽，布莱克想要哈莉死。他一定认为杀死哈莉就可以让神秘人重新掌权……”

“可那是‘他’不是吗？”韦斯莱太太说，“他要弄死的，肯定是个男的！”

“……”韦斯莱先生好像语塞了，“但你不能肯定他一定不会对哈莉下手，对吗？”


	87. 卢平教授

接下来一片静寂。哈莉又向门靠近了一点儿，极想多昕到一些。 

“好吧，亚瑟，你以为是正确的事情，你就坚持去做好了。但是你忘了阿不思·邓布利多了。我认为只要邓布利多在当霍格沃茨的校长，那就什么东西也伤害不了哈莉。我想所有这些事他都知道吧？”

“他当然知道。所以我们打算让阿兹卡班的守卫在学校周围所有入口驻防。不早了，莫丽，我们还是上楼去吧……” 

哈莉听见韦斯莱夫妇上了楼，她找到了斑斑的药，走上楼去，先将斑斑的药给了罗恩，然后把自己关在房间里，躺在了床上。 

这么说，西里斯·布莱克是在找她，虽然谁也不敢肯定他要找的就是她，但是谁也不敢冒这个险去试一试——这就把什么都说清楚了。福吉对她那么宽大，因为发现她还活着，就大松了一口气。他已经让哈莉保证待在对角巷不出去，对角巷有许多巫师，可以密切注视着他。

但哈莉并不感到有多么害怕，就算布莱克曾经用一句咒语就杀死了十三个人。不过她也赞同有邓布利多的地方，就是世界上最安全的地方。伏地魔一直害怕着邓布利多，布莱克身为伏地魔的忠实仆人，一定也害怕邓布利多。

总而言之，最让哈莉烦心的是，在危险过去以前，她的每一个行动可能都会受到严密监视，而她要是想偷偷做一些什么事，显然是很难的。

她怒视着黑暗的天花板。人们以为她不会照顾自己吗？她已经从伏地魔手下逃脱了三次——她坚信她也能逃过布莱克的追杀，但她并不想把这件事告诉罗恩和赫敏，因为她不想把罗恩和赫敏也卷进来。

第二天所有人都忙着上学的事，把行李搬到车上去，赫敏抱着她的猫克里克山，斑斑躲在罗恩的衣袋里，最后大家都上了魔法部的车，韦斯莱先生一直跟着哈莉，像是怕她忽然不见了一样。

最后他们顺利地上了火车的一节空车厢，大家把行李整理好，韦斯莱先生和夫人和每个人告别，最后韦斯莱先生特别地叫住了哈莉。

“在你离开以前，有些事我必须告诉你——”韦斯莱先生紧张地说。 

“好啦，韦斯莱先生，”哈莉说，“我已经知道了。” 

“你知道了？你怎么会知道的？”

“我昨天晚上我听到您和韦斯莱太太的谈话。我忍不住听了，”哈莉迅速地加上了一句，“对不起。” 

“这可不是我想让你知道的方式。”韦斯莱先生说，看上去有些焦急。

“不是的——老实说，没事。这样，你没有破坏你给福吉的诺言，而我也知道了在发生什么事情。”哈莉机灵地说，她很清楚这其中的差别。

“哈莉，你一定吓得要命了—— ” 

“没有，”哈莉真诚地说，“真的，我也觉得他找的不一定是我，再说，西里斯布莱克不会比伏地魔更狠毒吧。”

韦斯莱先生昕到伏地魔的名字，畏缩了一下，但随即克服了这种情绪。

“哈莉，我知道你比福吉想的要坚强，你没害怕，我感到高兴，不过—— ” 

他转向哈莉，用更加急促的低声说道：“听着，我要你保证，保证要听话，要一直待在霍格沃兹的城堡里，而且我要你发誓，不管发生什么事，你都不许去找布莱克。”

“什么？”哈莉睁大眼睛，心想韦斯莱先生真是非常了解她，非常了解。他知道她那旺盛的好奇心，并且知道由此会带来多少麻烦——虽然她觉得自己没多少可能回去找一个想杀自己的人。

“答应我，哈莉。”韦斯莱先生说，“向我发誓不管你可能听到什么——” 

“亚瑟，快!”韦斯莱太太叫道。 火车喷着蒸气，开始移动。哈莉来不及回答，跑到车厢门边，罗恩把门打开，自己让在一边，让哈莉上车。他们俯身窗外，向韦斯莱夫妇挥手，直到火车拐过弯去，看不见他们为止。 

坐下来之后，哈莉看着她的朋友们，有那么一瞬间，她想起了赫敏之前让她不要独自行动的叮嘱，她有一点想把自己知道的事情告诉罗恩和赫敏，但是她看了坐在一旁一直打量她的珀西，脸上带着恶作剧笑容的弗雷德和乔治，还有双眼闪闪发亮的金妮，就知道这是不可行的。

如果他们三个要离开，一定会引起其他人的警觉，所以哈莉决定什么也不说，但是她的心情无论如何也无法平静，想要出去透透气。

在闲聊了一阵之后，哈莉站起身来，向外走去——用不着解释什么，大家当然以为她要去洗手间，她走出车厢，外面到处都是人，人们看到她额头的伤疤，投来各种各样的目光，哈莉对这些视而不见，她沿着车厢，毫无目的地向前走去。

最后哈莉来到了最末尾的车厢外面，这里只有一个人，这人临窗坐着，正在熟睡。哈莉在门槛停下了脚步，霍格沃茨特快专列通常是学生坐的，她在这里还从来没有见过成年人，除了那位为他们推食品车的女巫以外。 

哈莉谨慎地打量着他，这个陌生人穿着一件极其破旧的男巫长袍，好几个地方打着补丁。他面带病容，而且疲惫不堪。他看起来还很年轻，但淡棕色的头发已经夹杂着白发了。

那人头上的行李架放着一个破旧的小箱子，用许多绳子捆着，整齐地打着结。“R.J.卢平教授”这几个字印在箱子一角，字母已经剥落了。 

原来是霍格沃兹的新任教授，哈莉轻呼了一口气，尤其当她意识到学校里只有一个空位，那就是黑魔法防御术的时候，她的嘴角不由得露出一个玩味的微笑：真想知道这位新的教授能呆多久，

哈莉移步走了进去，坐在离车窗比较远的地方，想着自己已经完全不可能去霍格莫德的事。心情确实非常糟糕，她的朋友们也不可能帮助她，她在脑子里设想了各种各样可以去霍格莫德的方法，但最后还是放弃了。

霍格沃茨特快专列稳当地向北驶去，窗外的景色越来越有野趣，也越来越黑，同时头顶上的云彩越来越浓重。一点钟的时候，食品车扑通扑通地来到了他们的车厢门前。

这个时候要是不买点东西待会可能就没吃的了，哈莉决定要跟这个新来的教授搞好关系，她走上前去，小心翼翼地走近卢平教授。 

“教授？食品车来了。”

她叫了几声，但是卢平没有动弹——

“别担心，亲爱的，”那卖食品的女巫说，一面把一大排大锅烤饼递给哈莉，“要是他醒来的时候饿了，到最前面司机那里去找我好了。” 

“还是我替他买一些放在这里，”哈莉善解人意地说，“也许他起来之后想吃一些。”她买了些比较好的食物，放在卢平面前的桌子上，然后那女巫笑着走了。

接着她又听见走廊里有脚步声——德拉科·马尔福和他那两个小跟班傲慢地打开了车厢的门，门一开，哈莉就从座位上站了起来：

“两年了，”哈莉盯着马尔福淡灰色的眼珠，半是讽刺地说，“两年你都没学会要怎么敲门吗，马尔福？”

她的举动这在德拉科的眼里有一点别的意味，他有点犹豫，可能想起了之前他们俩的关系停在了奇怪的地方，但最后他吩咐克拉布和高尔：

“你们两个待在外面，”他说，然后走了进来，把门从里面拉上了，整个过程中，哈莉都抱着胸看着他，她倒想看看他能干些什么。

“哈莉·波特，”他慢慢地走了过来，随意看了睡着的卢平教授一眼，目光又转到哈莉身上——他没发现卢平的身份，“你怎么没跟韦斯莱那群红毛在一起？”

“唔，”哈莉驾轻就熟地说，“也许我想换换口味，现在想跟一个白毛待在一起呢？”她打量着德拉科的新发型，他头上没有以前的发胶了，头发有些凌乱，但显然以某种特别的方式梳理过，这让他比以前显得成熟了一些。

——但内心还是个幼稚的小鬼，哈莉暗想，她得控制住自己想要把手指插入他发间的冲动，免得让事情又往不可控的方向发展，她可不愿意重蹈二年级的覆辙。没时间玩爱情游戏了，要对付布莱克，她得抓紧时间学会更多魔咒。

“你的新发型还真不赖，德拉科。”哈莉随意地恭维了他一句，并用更亲密的语气称呼他。当然这是因为反正也没什么损失。

“你的品味提高了，哈莉。”德拉科忍不住漏出一个微笑，他那伪装的冷冰冰的表情瞬间崩塌了，“我说过，如果一开始我们能成为朋友，你现在的品味应该会远远超过你那两个朋友——不过你现在也还算不错，没有受他们糟糕品位的影响。”

他上下打量着哈莉，最后又把目光停在她的伤疤上。


	88. 德拉科的提醒

“我们现在也是朋友，不是吗？”哈莉说，既然德拉科不提起上个学期的事，她也没必要提起了，“不过你到这儿来做什么？想看看这里有没有人能被你欺负吗？”

“……哈莉。”德拉科叫着哈莉的名字，走到她的身边，抬手在她脸上轻轻抚摸了一下，“你不知道，这个暑假我有多期待和你的再次会面——我有一些话要告诉你。”

“奥，我想有些话可以留到以后再说。”哈莉支支吾吾地说，她绝没有想到德拉科竟然这么直接地说期待和她会面——之前他们从没有过这方面的沟通。忽然，她的脸被人捧起来了，一丝淡淡的清亮尖锐的香水味侵入她的鼻端，她被迫直视着对方灰色的眼珠，瞬间感到自己的胳臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

天呐，为什么一个十四岁的男孩身上会有香水的味道？这是他父亲教他的吗？卢修斯·德拉科真是个——

“德、德拉科？”哈莉接着听到自己颤抖的声音——她很少这么被动过，但被德拉科凝视的感觉，让她不由得发出了微哑的喘息声。

是的，她知道有些事情是很容易上瘾的——虽然之前她向自己保证过，不要再想什么他妈的男孩子或者什么有魅力的男人，她应该全心全意去学习有用的魔咒对付伏地魔。

“我听说了一些事，哈莉。”德拉科非常认真地看着她说，“我是来特地提醒你的，千万、千万不要随意到霍格沃兹外面去，你想要什么东西，就来拜托我，我会给你弄到的——毕竟你那两个不上档次的朋友可能没什么钱——”

“你是在说西里斯·布莱克吗，德拉科？”哈莉打断他，急切地问道，“你怎么知道他的事？”

“——我们家刚好和他有一点亲戚关系，哈莉。”德拉科放开了她的脸，“他很早就是家族的叛徒，所以他可能什么事都能干得出来，你一定要小心——尤其不要主动去找他，不管你听到了什么，你都绝对不要去找他。”

“那你知道他和我是什么关系吗？”哈莉问，为什么他们都担心她会去找布莱克？“我为什么要去找他？他又没有对我做什么。”

“我听我的父亲说他和你父亲曾经是朋友。”德拉科说，他看到哈莉的眼里聚集着浓重的疑惑，还闪烁着愤怒，“但同时他为黑魔王服务，他做了一些非常过分的事，这些事想必你已经在报纸上读到了。”

“更多的我就不怎么清楚了，父亲只告诉了我这些。”他补充说。

“谢谢你专门来告诉我，德拉科。”哈莉说，她知道德拉科在避重就轻，但对于德拉科能来告诉她这些她感到很微妙，怎么说呢，她再一次想起了汤姆·里德尔那些蛊惑她的话语——这些男孩很有用，维持这种关系，你可以在这些关系里受益——她不想受里德尔的影响，但是……但他说的一切，每时每刻都提醒着它们是多么的有道理——

何况漂亮的男孩子确实……非常非常容易煽动她。

她还没来得及理清自己的思绪，已经踮起了脚尖，在德拉科的唇角印下了一个吻——德拉科似乎立刻被她点燃了，他热血沸腾地猛地抱住她，眼看就要吻住她的唇；哈莉也抬起了手，准备将手指插入她渴望已久的淡金色的头发里，她几乎要不能忍耐它们的诱惑了——

就在这时，卢平教授在梦里发出了哼哼声，他们忙不迭地分开了。

“那是谁？”德拉科皱着眉头问道。

“新来的教师。”哈莉回答，她也才刚意识到卢平也在场，尽管他睡着了，但这意味着他们不可能做点有意思的事情了。

德拉科咬了咬嘴唇，他用那淡灰色的眼睛再次看了她一眼，正要说些什么，外面忽然响起了非常大的响声，哈莉听到罗恩和赫敏要进来，却被克拉布和高尔拦在了外面，哈莉和德拉科对视了一眼，德拉科立刻打开了门，一旦他暴露在人群中，他就又恢复了他那惹人厌的小混蛋派头。

“唔，看这是谁呀，”他用他平常那种懒懒的拖长的声调说，“一个红毛韦斯莱，一个泥——麻瓜种。”

高尔和克拉布乱哄哄地笑起来。 

“我听说你爸今年夏天终于发了点财，韦斯莱？”德拉科走出车厢门接着说，他看起来还想说些什么，但目光立刻被罗恩身上的、哈莉送的新袍子吸引了全部的注意：“穿了新袍子呀，韦斯莱。这可不像是你妈妈的品味，又让哈莉·波特给你买新衣服了？”

他的脸转向哈莉：“想不到你还有这种兴趣，波特小姐，你和韦斯莱是贵妇和她包养的小狼狗那样的关系？”

罗恩的脸立刻涨得通红，连哈莉都想痛打德拉科一顿。

“马尔福，你的教养真是被狗吃了。”哈莉说，她站到罗恩和赫敏身边，她不能让朋友们看出她和德拉科的特殊关系，她相信德拉科也不会愿意在这个时候暴露这一点，“当着卢平教授的面，你怎么敢这么说？”

德拉科给了一个只有她才能看懂的眼神，他整了整衣领：“衣服不错，韦斯莱。不过你穿着简直是侮辱它——不过看在教授的面子上，今天就放过你们，走吧。”于是他们三个都走开了。

“你刚刚和马尔福在里面干什么？”赫敏问道，“我们看到你很久都没回来，猜测是不是发生了什么事。”

“是的，赫敏。我刚刚就想跟你们说来着，可是在场的人太多了——马尔福也是为了这件事来威胁我的，不过我当然不会怕他。”哈莉轻松地解释着，“现在你们都来了，快进来吧，我把这件事跟你们完整地说一遍。”

三个人进了车厢，卢平一直睡得很沉，哈莉就把最近发生的、关于西里斯的一切轻描淡写地说了一遍，但是越说，她就发现朋友们的表情越来越紧张，看来他们都比她更了解布莱克的可怕。

不过害怕是解决不了问题的，三个人没法解决布莱克，也没法让哈莉去霍格莫德，唯一能解决的，是哈莉刚刚买下的那一大堆食物。

火车继续向北开，雨下得越发大了。现在窗玻璃呈现出一片浓密黏糊的灰色，而且逐渐加深，灯亮了起来。火车摇摇晃晃，雨点敲着车窗，风吼着，但卢平教授仍然在睡觉。接着火车就慢下来了。

火车越走越慢，忽地一震，停了下来，然后，所有的灯忽然之间都灭了，他们被投入了彻底的黑暗之中。

“出什么事了？”罗恩的声音从哈莉背后传来。 

哈莉看见了罗恩模糊不清的黑色轮廓，罗恩在窗玻璃上抹出一块干净地方，正在往外看。这时车厢的门突然开了，有人痛苦地跌到了哈莉腿上。 

“对不起！你知道出了什么事吗？哎哟！对不起——”   
　  
“你好，纳威。”哈莉说，在黑暗里摸着纳威的外衣把他拉了起来。

“哈莉？是你吗？发生什么事了?”

“不知道！坐下——”纳威接着坐到克鲁克山身上去了，它发出一阵响亮的嘶叫声和一声因负痛而发出的大叫，车厢的门又被打开了，然后是一声钝响，又是两声吱吱的尖叫。

学生们都骚动起来，不停地问到底发生了什么，这时黑暗里响起了一个粗哑的声音：

“安静！”

卢平教授好像终于醒过来了。哈莉可以听到在卢平教授那边有人在动。众人都沉默了。

车厢里有一种轻微的爆裂声，出现了一遭颤抖的光线。卢平教授似乎拿着一把火。火光照亮了他疲倦发灰的脸，但他的眼睛却是警惕而小心谨慎的。

“待在原地不要动。”他说，还是那粗哑的声音。他慢慢地站了起来，满手的火伸在他的前方。但在他走到车厢门边以前，门慢慢地开了。 

　站在门道里、被卢平手中摇曳不定的火光照亮了的，是一个身披斗篷、身高可及天花板的怪物。它的脸完全隐藏在头巾下面。

哈莉的眼睛向下着去，她所看见的东西让他的胃紧缩起来：一只手从斗篷里伸出来，这只手发出微光，灰色、瘦削而且结了痂，像是什么东西死了、又泡在水里腐烂了。然后，头巾下面的东西，不管它是什么，抽了一口气，又长又慢，还颤巍巍的，好像努力要从周围吸进除了空气以外的某种东西。 

他们都感到一阵寒意掠过全身。哈莉感到自己的呼吸凝结在胸中了。这阵寒意穿透了皮肤，一直冷到她的胸膛，冷到她的心里……她的眼睛向上一翻，什么也看不见了，她淹没在寒冷之中了。

然后，从远处，她听到尖叫，可怕的、受到惊吓的、哀求的尖叫。她竭力想睁开眼睛看看是谁在尖叫，但是她做不到……一层白色的浓雾环绕在她的周围，在她身体里面。

“哈莉！哈莉！你没事吧？”有人在轻拍着她的脸。“怎——怎么啦？”


	89. 摄魂怪

哈莉睁开了眼睛。霍格沃茨特快专列又在行进了，灯又亮了。她似乎从座位上滑到了地上。罗恩和赫敏跪在他身旁，她可以看到卢平教授和纳威俯身低头看着他。她感到很难受；她伸手想把眼镜向上推推，但眼镜被人取下来了，她只摸到了自己脸上的冷汗。 

罗恩和赫敏扶她回到座位上去。“你没事吧?”罗恩紧张地问，把眼睛递回给哈莉。

“没事。”哈莉说，赶快向门那边看。戴头巾的怪物已经不见了。她环顾明亮的车厢四周。金妮和纳威也在看着她，两人脸色都很苍白，她冲他们笑笑——在经历了两次伏地魔事件之后，她已经习惯于隐藏自己的恐惧，以笑容让别人相信她确实不害怕了。

但是卢平教授非常担心地看着她，他拿出一块特别大的巧克力分给大家，并且给了哈莉最大的一块，他眼睛里满是担忧，哈莉觉得他并不相信她所说的没事，也许他也知道一些关于她和布莱克的事？她把巧克力放进了衣袋。

“刚才那是什么，卢平教授？”她彬彬有礼地发问。

“一个摄魂怪，”卢平说“一个来自阿兹卡班的摄魂怪。”大家都瞪眼看着他。

“吃巧克力吧，”他又说道，“吃下去有好处。我要找司机说句话，对不起。”他从哈莉面前走过，消失在走廊里。

“刚才到底发生了什么？”哈莉问大家。

“你从座位上滑下去了，全身僵硬。”罗恩说，他还是一副非常害怕的样子。

“卢平教授把他赶走了。”赫敏握住哈莉的手，“他掏出魔杖，对怪物说，‘我们谁也没有把小天狼星布莱克藏在斗篷下面，去吧。’但那摄魂怪没有动，卢平教授就咕哝了一句什么，他的魔杖上就发出一道银色的光。那家伙就转身好像是滑走了……” 

“他用的一定是某种神奇的魔法。”哈莉说。她注意到所有人都在瑟瑟发抖，一副虚弱又害怕的样子，这时卢平教授已经回来了。

他进来时停顿了一下，环顾四周，微微一笑，说：“我没有在巧克力里下毒啊，你们知道……”尽管觉得没用，但是哈莉还是掏出巧克力咬了一口，让她觉得非常惊讶的是，一股暖流突然散布到她的手指尖和脚趾尖。

“十分钟以后我们就到霍格沃兹了。”卢平教授说，“你好了，哈莉？”

“好了，教授。”她低声说。 

最后火车终于在霍格沃茨车站停了下来，下车的时候可真是一片忙乱，哈莉匆匆和忙着迎接新生的海格打了个招呼，然后他们一起上了马车，哈莉虚弱地靠着，她现在的感觉确实不那么好。罗恩和赫敏一直在偷偷地看她，似乎怕她再次崩溃。 

马车滚滚行进，前方是一对宏伟壮丽的铸铁门，哈莉看到又有两名身材高大、戴头巾的摄魂怪站在大门两旁守卫着。似乎又有一阵寒潮向她袭来；她缩到凹凸不平的座位里去，闭上眼睛，直到马车停了下来。

哈莉下车的时候，耳边响起了一个拖长的、慢吞吞的声音。 

“你昏过去了，哈莉·波特？隆巴顿说的是真话吗？你真的昏倒了？” 

德拉科挤过赫敏面前，挡住哈莉经过石阶走进城堡的路，他脸容一贯苍白着，那双淡色的眼睛闪动着些莫名的东西，像那时她的脸被潘西的魔法割伤了那次一样。

哈莉知道那不是恶意——他仅仅是来看看她是不是有事而已，不过她的同伴们绝不会这么想。

“走开，马尔福。”罗恩咬着牙说。 

“你是不是也昏过去了，韦斯莱？”德拉科转过头大声说，他的眼神瞬间变了，恶狠狠地，“那骇人的老家伙也吓着你了吧，韦斯莱？” 

“出什么事了吗？”一个温和的声音问道。卢平教授刚从后面一辆马车下来。 

德拉科傲慢地瞪了卢平教授一眼，把卢平教授长袍上的补丁和那只破破烂烂的箱子都看在了眼里。他声音里带着一股讽刺的意味说道：“哦，没有——哦——教授。”然后他对克拉布和高尔傻笑了一阵，带领他们走上石阶进城堡去了。 

——真是个标准的小坏蛋，哈莉想，她饶有趣味地看着德拉科离去的背影，回味着刚才他看她的眼神——但他就因为这样才好懂，她想。直到赫敏在她背后推了她一把要她快点走，哈莉才加入了走上石阶的人群。

他们走进礼堂的时候，就听到一个声音叫道：“波特！格兰杰！我要见你们两个人！” 

哈莉和赫敏转过身来，很惊讶。格兰芬多院院长麦格教授正越过人群在招呼他们。

“不用这么愁眉苦脸的—— 我只不过要在办公室里和你们说句话。”她告诉他们。“韦斯莱，到那边去。” 

罗恩瞪眼看着麦格教授领着哈莉和赫敏离开了闲谈的人群；她们两人陪着她穿过前厅，走上大理石楼梯，再沿着走廊走去。 

他们走进她的办公室，麦格教授马上示意哈莉和赫敏坐下。她自己坐在桌子后面，突然说：“卢平教授先派了一只猫头鹰来，说你在火车上病了，波特小姐。”

在哈莉开口回答以前。有人轻轻敲门，护士长庞弗雷夫人急急忙忙地走进来。

哈莉觉得她们不应该这么大惊小怪，但庞弗雷夫人说已经弯下身子以便更近一点看他。“我想你又做了什么危险的事了吧？” 

“是一个摄魂怪，庞弗雷。”麦格教授说。 她们交换了个不明显的眼色，庞弗雷夫人发出不赞同的咯咯声。 

“让摄魂怪驻扎在学校周围，”她咕哝着把哈莉的头发拨开，摸摸她的额角。“她不会是第一个崩溃的人。是啊，她全身又冷又湿。那是些可怕的东西，它们对那些经不起碰的人所产生的影响—— ” 

“我可不是经不起碰的，庞弗雷夫人。”哈莉清晰地说，她的内心燃起了一些怒火，拼命要自己维持礼貌。

“你当然不是啦。”庞弗雷夫人心不在焉地说，摸着哈莉的脉,“不过我觉得你最少应该吃些巧克力。”

“已经吃过了，庞弗雷夫人。”哈莉坚定地说，“我好好的，什么事也没有。”

“好的好的。”庞弗雷夫人说，“这样我就回去了，如果你有什么不适，就来找我。”她转身走出去了。

“接下来我要就你们两个的时间表说一句话，然后我们可以一起去就餐。”麦格教授说。

哈莉和赫敏对视了一眼，上个学期她们选了一样的课，有什么问题吗？

她们接下来得到了一个非常珍贵的东西，一个时间转换器，麦格说那是从魔法部好不容易申请下来的，就为了她们两个能去上所有的课程，她教了她们使用的方法以及禁忌，并把东西交给了赫敏保管——那是当然的，因为哈莉·波特是出了名爱冒险，而赫敏·格兰杰更加遵守规则。

有些东西放在朋友那里跟放在自己这里是一样的，哈莉想，如果她想用，随时可以从赫敏那里拿过来，她们的友谊经过里德尔的磨炼，显然更加牢固了，赫敏相信她绝不会站在邪恶那边。

三人回到了礼堂，分院仪式已经结束了，哈莉在走过的时候，人们都回过头来看她们，几个斯莱特林对哈莉指指点点，像是在嘲笑哈莉被摄魂怪吓得晕倒过去的事，其余的人都没有露出不敬的意思。

哈莉和赫敏坐在罗恩身边，韦斯莱家族给她们留了位子，弗雷德和乔治看起来要问她些什么，但是邓布利多来了，他告诉所有人，阿兹卡班来的摄魂怪将在霍格沃兹执行魔法部的公务。

这一点哈莉已经在韦斯莱先生那里听过了，邓布利多接着告诫他们，摄魂怪将守住所有入口，不要给摄魂怪伤害他们的机会，并特别提及了摄魂怪不受隐身衣的影响，哈莉觉得这句话是特别说给自己听的。

接着他介绍了新来的两位教授，首先是衣着寒酸的卢平，哈莉一眼扫过去的时候，她发现坐在教工席的斯内普以一种憎恨的目光盯着卢平。

哈莉微微吃了一惊，以她对斯内普的了解，她知道卢平肯定得罪过他，斯内普确实是非常小心眼的男人，但要憎恨到上嘴唇都卷曲起来了的话，卢平可能对斯内普干过什么特别过分的事——虽然哈莉想要讨好斯内普，但这不代表她失去了判断能力，卢平是个温柔的好人，斯内普则个性阴沉，他的憎恨说明不了什么，他不也曾经憎恨过她吗？

第二位教师则是哈莉他们的老熟人了，海格当上了保护神奇生物课的教师，这是当然的，海格那么喜欢动物，而且就在上个学期，哈莉找到了真正的斯莱特林继承人，替他洗清了冤屈，海格一直往哈莉这边看，目光中充满了感激。

哈莉举起南瓜汁向他致意，宴会结束时，他们几个上前去祝贺海格。

“多亏了你啊，哈莉。”海格说，他心情激动，用餐巾捂住了脸。


	90. 死亡预兆

第二天早晨哈莉、罗恩和赫敏走进礼堂吃早饭的时候，他们首先看见的是脸长得像狮子狗一样的潘西·帕金森，她正兴高采烈地跟一大群斯莱特林说着什么，在他们走过的时候，她故意发出了很大的声音：

“嘿，波特！波特！摄瑰怪来了，波特！嗬嗬，嗬嗬嗬！”

哈莉抬头上下打量了她一番，从她脸上的表情来看，潘西·帕金森确实忘记了哈莉曾经对她做过什么，但还记得对她的嫉妒，她刚想张嘴嘲讽潘西几句，德拉科从人群里挤出来，皱着眉头看着潘西。

“潘西，”他说，双手插在裤袋里，“一个有教养的女孩是不会那么说话的，我想你应该在暑假的时候，让你父亲给你找个礼仪老师。”

哈莉几乎要笑出声来：德拉科·马尔福让别人注意一下礼仪！这简直是本世纪最可笑的笑话了，不过她喜欢他这么照顾她的感觉，虽然这很有可能让他们之间的关系暴露。

潘西的脸迅速涨得通红，她瞪眼看着马尔福，雀斑都鼓起来了：“哦，我的无礼伤害到你的小情人了是吗，德拉科？我知道你们之间的小秘密！你们经常——”

她看到德拉科的面色铁青，哈莉的脸上也失去了笑容，赫敏有些担忧地看着哈莉，倒是罗恩在一旁放声大笑：

“哈哈哈哈！”他被潘西的猜测逗笑了，他看起来还想说些什么，但是被口水呛住了，眼睛里渗出了泪水。

“你确实应该洗洗你的臭嘴了，帕金森，”哈莉并不是太担心，她的绯闻在学校里到处传播，对象也是各种各样，可谁也没抓住过什么真正的东西。她的威望也让人不敢当面说她什么，“我猜你是把得不到马尔福的怒火转移到我身上了——尽管马尔福不怎么样，但是我得说句实话，你该去打理打理你那一头乱发了，并且努力把眼睛睁大点，管理好自己的表情，这样也许能有点机会，我说的对吗，德拉科·马尔福？”

本来哈莉想说潘西的雀斑多得像洒在牛奶上的麦片一样，结果发现罗恩的雀斑比潘西的还多，及时撤回来了。

说完，哈莉礼貌地冲他们点点头，坐到格兰芬多院桌旁的一个座位上，正在乔治韦斯莱的旁边。

“新的三年级课程表。”乔治说，向大家分发着，“你怎么啦，哈莉？还在为摄魂怪的事儿难受吗？”

“还好吧。”哈莉咕哝着，乔治递给她一个肉馅饼。

“我自己也不特别高兴，”他说，“那些摄魂怪是可怕的东西……”

“ 好像让你五脏六腑都冻结住了，是不是？” 弗雷德说。

“不过你没有昏过去呀，是不是？”哈莉低声说。

“忘掉这件事，哈莉。”乔治振奋精神说，“我爸曾经去过一次阿兹卡班，记得吗，弗雷德？他说那是他所去过的最坏的地方。他回来的时候浑身软弱还发着抖……它们把一个地方的欢乐都吸走了，这些摄魂怪。多数犯人在那里都发疯了。” 

弗雷德又给哈莉拿了些香肠和炸西红柿，她高兴了一些，开始跟赫敏和罗恩讨论起新的课程表了，很快第一节课就要开始了。

三年级的第一节课是占卜课，教室在北塔楼顶，他们走进那个古怪的教室，这个教室倒更像是阁楼和老式茶馆的混合物。

接着特里劳妮教授出现了，她说了很多哈莉不太明白的话，哈莉看了看别人，才发现大家都跟她一样，眼睛里闪着迷惑的光。

特里劳妮开始教大家用茶叶来占卜，大家都照做了，哈莉和罗恩互相开着玩笑，可能是他们笑的声音太大了，引来了特里劳妮，她拿起了哈莉的茶杯。

“猎鹰……亲爱的，你有死敌。” 她那双大眼睛又往哈莉的茶杯里看，而且继续转动茶杯。

“我亲爱的，”她又说，“你有不祥。”

“我有什么？”哈莉问道，她的胃里一阵奇特的痉挛。

“‘不祥’，我亲爱的，‘不祥’!”特里劳妮教授叫道，哈莉竟然不懂，她感到震惊。“在墓地游荡的那条鬼怪似的大狗！我亲爱的孩子，这是凶兆——最坏的凶兆——死亡的预兆!” 

哈莉立刻想起了书店里那本《死亡预兆》封面上的那条狗——在木兰花新月街阴影里的那条狗——

大家都看着哈莉，有人眼里的光转为了同情。

只有赫敏除外，她站了起来，绕到特里劳妮教授的椅子背后。

“我看这不像是不祥。”她直截了当地说。特里劳妮教授打量着赫敏，越发不喜欢她了。 

“我想你们决定不了我会不会死。”哈莉冷静的眼神扫视过全场，“我已经多次和死亡擦身而过，每次都大获全胜，这一次当然也一样——预兆只能说明有灾祸，关键还得看我们怎么去应对，我说的对吗，教授？”她把目光移到特里劳妮身上。

“我想今天的课就上到这里吧，”特里劳妮教授说，用的是她最模糊的嗓音，“请收拾好你们的东西……” 

整个班级默默地把茶杯还给了特里劳妮教授，合上书，收拾起书包。就连罗恩也不敢正视看起来有些阴郁的哈莉。

哈莉、罗恩和赫敏一言不发地走下特里劳妮教授的楼梯和螺旋形楼梯，然后去上麦格教授的变形课。

哈莉挑了个后排座位，觉得自己好像是坐在特别显眼的地方一样；班上其他人不断向他投来鬼鬼祟祟的目光，好像她随时都会倒地而死。

麦格教授在对他们讲授有关阿尼玛格斯（能够使人随心所欲地变成各种动物的魔法）的知识。哈莉虽然心情不太好，但是她对新知识的接受度几乎和赫敏一样好，尤其是这么有趣的魔法，她强迫自己不要去想其他的事，专心听课。

麦格教授在众目睽睽之下变成了一只斑猫，眼睛周围有眼镜的痕迹，哈莉觉得这有趣极了，很快忘记了刚才的不快，开始为麦格精彩的表演鼓起掌来。

她立刻注意到班上只有她一个人在鼓掌，甚至她在鼓掌的时候，所有人都回过头来看她，似乎觉得在这时候她不应该还这么开心。

“说真的，你们今天都怎么了？”麦格教授说，这时，伴随着轻微的噗的一声。她已经变回原形，并且环视着这些学生。“这倒不要紧，不过我的变形没有博得全班的掌声，这还是第一次。” 

大家的脑袋都再次转向哈莉，但没人说话。这时赫敏举起了手。 

“教授，我们刚刚上了占卜课，我们读解茶叶，而且—— ” 

“啊，当然，”麦格教授说，突然皱起了眉头，“没有必要再说下去了，格兰杰小姐。告诉我，今年你们之中谁会死啊?” 

大家都瞪眼看着她。 

“我。”最后哈莉说。 

“明白了。”麦格教授说“那么，波特小姐，你应该知道，西比尔·特里劳妮自从到这所学校以来，每年都预言一名学生死亡。到现在．他们还没有一个死的。预见死亡征兆是她喜爱的欢迎新班学生的方式。 ”麦格教授停了下来。

她继续说：“我看你身体极其健康，波特小姐。所以，如果我今天在家庭作业方面不轻轻放过你的话，你别怪我。我保证，如果你死了，就不用交这份作业了。” 

全班都大笑起来，哈莉也在嗤嗤发笑，虽然她并没有那么怕死，但是麦格教授能当这么多同学的面说这些，替她解了围，她很感激。

接着她找了个借口和赫敏一起，拨动了时间转换器，去上已经上过了的算数占卜课，下课之后，才又回到原来的地方，和大家一起闹哄哄地走向礼堂去吃午饭。

“罗恩，高兴起来，”赫敏说着把一碟调料向他推过去，“你听到麦格教授是怎么说的了。”罗恩往自己的盘子里舀了一勺调料，拿起了叉子，但并没有开吃。

“哈莉，”他说，声音低而严肃，“你没有在任何地方看到过一条黑色的大狗，是不是?” 

哈莉斜睨了他一眼，他看起来很紧张，她决定不要说出来：“没有，罗恩，我从来没见过什么黑色的大狗。”

接着罗恩和赫敏就占卜课上的东西吵起来了——最后赫敏说占卜课就是垃圾之后，她气呼呼地抓着书包离开了，这样罗恩和哈莉只能两个人一起去上海格的第一堂保护神奇动物课了。

他们在路上遇到了赫敏，罗恩和赫敏彼此不说话。哈莉沉默着走在他们旁边，他们正走下斜坡到禁林边上海格的小屋里去。

哈莉看到前面走着三个非常熟悉的背影，这才明白他们必须和斯莱特林院的学生一起上这门课。德拉科前面的克拉布、高尔在说话，这两人在咯咯地笑。

德拉科则研究着手里的大书，书里的触须在拼命地扭动着，德拉科似乎觉得这很有意思，不停用手去撩拨它们。

——奥，幼稚的小子。哈莉脑子里蹦出这么一句，脸上不禁露出了笑容。

这时德拉科也注意到他们，尤其是哈莉脸上的笑，他猛地把书夹在了腋下，脸上装得一本正经。


	91. 海格的第一课

　海格在小屋门旁等待他的学生“来吧，快点快点!”他叫道，这时学生们已经走近了。“今天可有好东西款待你们！马上就要上精彩的一课！大家都到了吗？好，跟我来！” 

五分钟以后，他们已经置身于一片围场似的地方外面了。那里什么也没有。 

“大家都到这道篱笆边上来!”海格叫道，“这就对了——站到你看得见的地方。现在，你们要做的第一件事就是打开书本——” 

“怎么打开？”德拉科马尔福用他那冷淡、拖长的声调说。

“我们怎么打开书本呀？”德拉科又说了一遍。他拿出他的《妖怪们的妖怪书》，他已经用一根绳子把它绑上了。别的人也拿出书来。有些人像哈莉那样，也把他们的书捆好了；别的人则把这本书放在牢固的袋子里或是用大夹子夹住。 

“嗯？”海格说。

哈莉发现他有些局促，她希望他的第一堂课能成功：“海格，也许你可以教教我们怎么打开这本书。”

“哦，好的，”海格露出一个感激的微笑，“我们必须捋捋这些书。”

他拿过赫敏的书，撕掉捆住书的胶纸。这本书想要咬人，但海格的食指在书脊上从上到下一滑，这本书就发抖了，然后打开了，安安静静地躺在他手上。

哈莉把自己的书拿在手里，学着海格的样子把它打开了，德拉科看起来还想说些什么，但哈莉的话把他的话堵了回去：“这很简单，不是吗？我觉得你们也该试试看。”

她回头看看德拉科：“你觉得呢，德拉科·马尔福？”

“也许吧。”他草草回了一句，粗鲁地打开了那本书。

“好了，你们现在有书了，现在你们应该要只神奇生物了，等等。”海格说，他转身离开了。

“上帝，这地方要完蛋了。”德拉科大声说，“这种蠢人教学，要是我告诉我爸爸，他不大发睥气才怪——” 

“住嘴，马尔福。”哈莉阻止他说，“你应该知道你爸爸已经不是学校董事会的成员了吧？他发脾气又有什么用？”

她这句话非常厉害，立刻让德拉科住了嘴，他用一种奇异的眼神瞪着哈莉，哈莉才不会觉得愧疚呢，毕竟只要是在两人不独处的时候，他永远就是个小混蛋，毫无顾忌地伤害别人，她当然也可以毫无顾忌地回击他。

“小心，波特，” 德拉科开口，淡灰色的眸子斜睨着她，“总有一天你会受到教训的，你得改改你这不可一世的性子了。”

“我真期待这一天的到来，马尔福。”哈莉说，她当然知道德拉科并没有真的生气，因为他说完就走到她面前了，此刻在明目张胆地看着她，眼里很明显地意有所指。所以她也用微妙的语气说道，“我很好奇你将给我什么样的教训，我会等着的。”

说着，她给了德拉科一个暗示性的笑容——这让后者心旌摇动，真想当场给她一个热吻。

别人都没看出来他们之间的奇异张力，还以为他们是像平时那样斗嘴呢，毕竟他们的不友好从入校就开始了，只有潘西听出来了，她听出来这不过是他们俩之间的小情趣，这让她更生气了。

“哦哦哦——！”这时候拉文德·布朗尖叫起来， 指着围场对面。 

十二个哈莉平生未曾见过的最希奇古怪的家伙向着他们快步走来。它们有马的身体、后腿和尾巴，但它们的前腿、双翼和脑袋似乎是鹰的，它们有钢铁样颜色的利喙和明亮的橘色大眼睛。

海格走近并且把这些家伙拴在篱笆上的时候，大家都退后了一些。

“鹰头马身有翼兽!”海格快乐地吼道。向他们舞动着一只手，“它们可漂亮了，是不是？” 

哈莉着迷地看着这些动物，如海格所说，它们的确非常美。

“那么，”海格说，“如果你们想要走近一些……”除了哈莉、罗恩和赫敏小心谨慎地向篱笆走过去，没有人这么做。

“好，关于鹰头马身有翼兽，你们必须知道的第一件事是，它们是骄傲的，”海格说，“你向它走过去，你鞠躬，然后你等着。如果它也向你还礼，你就可以碰碰它了。如果它不鞠躬，那就赶快离开它，因为这些爪子要伤人的。” 

德拉科、克拉布和高尔并没有听，他们在低声说话；哈莉有一种极不愉快的感觉，那就是他们在想办法破坏这堂课。

哈莉认为德拉科骨子里的有些东西是不可能改变的，她必须提防着点。

“好吧—— 谁第一个来？”作为回答，全体学生大都往后退着。就连哈莉、罗恩和赫敏也觉得害怕。怪兽们正在愤怒地摇晃脑袋，展开强大有力的双翼；它们似乎不乐意像这样受到束缚。 

“没有人吗？”海格问，露出请求的神色。 

“我来。”哈莉说。 

她身后有人深深地吸了口气，拉文德和帕瓦蒂都低声道：“哦，不，哈莉，想想你的茶叶！” 

哈莉不理他们，她爬过那道围场的篱笆，在海格的指导下跟怪兽亲密接触，最后她甚至骑到了这头叫巴克比克的怪兽身上，它带着她在天上兜了一圈才下来，当她下来的时候，一阵欢呼声响起，除了德拉科和他的两个跟班。

全体同学从哈莉身上得到了鼓舞，都小心谨慎地进了围场。　

德拉科、克拉布和高尔要了巴克比克。它对马尔福鞠了躬，德拉科正拍它的喙，一副嫌恶的样子——当然啦，他们全家人一直对待他们瞧不起的东西总是这么个态度，连伪装都懒得做。

“这很容易，”德拉科拖长声调说，“我打赌你一点也不危险。是不是？”他对那头怪兽说，“你不危险吧，你这头丑陋的大畜生?” 

钢灰色的爪子一挥。德拉科发出一声尖叫，海格马上把还在挣扎着要扑向德拉科的巴克比克努力套回它的颈圈里；德拉科在草地上蜷成一团。长袍上有块块血迹。

——这个傻瓜。哈莉叹了口气，她看到其他人都慌作一团，德拉科看起来很想大叫，但是他最终没有大叫出声。

“我要死了。”他呻吟着。

“你不会死的！”海格说，脸色极其苍白。“谁来帮帮我——必须把他从这里抬走——” 

哈莉抽出了魔杖，快速赶到了德拉科的身边，克拉布和高尔非常有敌意地站在她面前挡住了她：“你想做什么，哈莉·波特？”

“给我让开。”哈莉厉声说，举起魔杖对准了他们，他们非常没有骨气地跑开了。

哈莉蹲在德拉科身边，看到他的臂上有一道又深又长的口子，血流到了草上。她担心地望着他——不管是不是出于对德拉科的感情，此刻她确实非常担心。

她定了定心神，望着德拉科灰色的眼睛：“放松，德拉科。”

他因疼痛微微地发着抖，有些疑惑地看着她，像是不明白她为什么会这么明显地在众人面前表现她的关系，现在他不用扭头也知道，她那两个小伙伴肯定惊呆了吧。

哈莉轻轻地用魔杖试探地对准他的伤口：“愈合如初。”她的魔咒还没有到炉火纯青的地步，一阵柔和的蓝光包裹住德拉科受伤的手臂，之后血流得少了一些。

“愈合如初。”哈莉再次说道，握紧魔杖的手微微颤抖，德拉科惊愕地看着她，她一直施法到他的手臂不再流血了为止。

“可能骨头断了，我的愈合咒目前只能止血。”哈莉告诉德拉科，语气里带着疲倦，这些咒语消耗了她不少精神，“如果我能事先熬制一些药剂带在身边就好了，但现在你需要去医院一趟。”

哈莉对海格点点头，赫敏跑去打开大门，而海格轻易地举起德拉科，带着他奔上斜坡。向城堡跑去。 

斯莱特林院的学生一起大声嚷嚷着关于海格的话。

“他们应该马上开除他!”潘西·帕金森说，满脸是泪。

“是马尔福的错!”迪安托马斯厉声说。克拉布和高尔威胁地鼓动肌肉。 

大家爬上了石阶，来到空无一人的前厅。

“我去看看他是不是没事了！”潘西说，大家都看着她奔上那道大理石楼梯。

斯莱特林院的学生们仍旧在说着海格，一面走向城堡主楼他们的公共休息室去了；哈莉、罗恩和赫敏上楼到格兰芬多的塔楼去了。

“你们说他不会有事吧？”赫敏紧张地说。

“当然不会有事啦，庞弗雷夫人大约一秒钟就能把他的骨头给治好。”哈莉说，护士长曾经神奇地给她治好比这严重得多的创伤，她现在担心的是别的事。

“既然这样，刚才你为什么要去帮助马尔福？”罗恩问，他对德拉科敌意很深，不过哈莉全都能理解，要是德拉科像对待罗恩一样对待她，她早就动手了。

“我不想海格被开除，”哈莉说，“海格的第一课发生这样的事情，真是太糟了，我想替海格挽回点什么。”

想到这里，她匆匆站起身来：“我得去看看马尔福怎么样了，如果海格就这样被开除了，那可就糟糕了。还有那头鹰头马身有翼兽，它伤了马尔福，你们知道，马尔福的爸爸是个混蛋——也许他会建议处决它。”


	92. 看望受伤的德拉科·马尔福

她非常沉重地叹了一口气。

“我们可以在晚饭的时候看看海格在不在再决定怎么做。”罗恩建议。

“不行，那个时候就太迟了，我必须马上去，看看是不是能劝劝马尔福。”哈莉说，“我争取能赶上一会儿的晚饭，然后我们等晚一点再去看海格。”

她点点头，立刻离开城堡来到校医院，在那里，她首先询问了庞弗雷夫人德拉科的伤势。

“我认为他已经没什么事了，”庞弗雷夫人说，“但是他一直在说自己很疼。”

“听起来他确实没事，他只是想让海格被开除，夫人。”哈莉直截了当地说，“我想去他的病房跟他谈谈好吗，夫人？”

庞弗雷夫人的目光在她脸上打了个转：“……可以。在他的要求下，我们给他安排了一个单独的病房，还好现在医院里的病患不多。”

“马尔福家的人向来如此，他们觉得自己有特权。”哈莉摇了摇头，“谢谢你，庞弗雷夫人。”

她来到马尔福的病房，病房里只有德拉科和潘西，本来哈莉以为海格和学校里的人也会在这儿，但是他们并不在——也许海格被叫走了。

潘西紧紧抱着德拉科的另一只胳膊，哈莉拉开房门的时候就听到德拉科那不耐烦的声音：

“得了，潘西，你再拉下去，我另一只胳膊也要废了——能麻烦你出去吗？我想一个人待会。”

潘西刚要把手臂松开，这时他们两人都看到了站在门口的哈莉，德拉科瞬间抽回了自己的手臂，潘西却示威一样地去扯它，同时厌恶地瞪着哈莉。

“滚出去，潘西·帕金森。”哈莉抽出了魔杖，“也许在你残存的记忆里，你还记得你有多么害怕我。”她现在没有闲工夫跟潘西瞎扯，她必须在德拉科跟他父亲会面之前跟他马上谈谈。

潘西的脸上一阵扭曲，她当然什么也想不起来，但是有种奇特的恐惧猛地压上了她的心头，她放下德拉科的手，默默地走了出去。

哈莉给门上了个落锁咒，又施展了一个空空如也，这才坐到德拉科的病床前面，将他包了绑带的右臂上下打量了一番：

“还很疼吗，德拉科？庞弗雷夫人告诉我你一直在喊疼。”

“呃……”德拉科苍白的脸上浮起一丝红晕，他有些不好意思，不知道该怎么接哈莉的话。

“我知道你已经不疼了，德拉科，你之所以喊疼只是想让海格被开除。”哈莉说，她叹了口气，“我不知道你为什么要让自己受伤来达到这个目的，你很恨海格吗？还是说，就因为他的身份，你不想让他做保护神奇生物的教授？”

“哈莉。”德拉科叫了她的名字，“你看得出来我一开始就想破坏这堂课吧？海格，一个臭烘烘的极有可能不是纯种人类的垃圾，也能在霍格沃兹做教师，还有那个穷酸卢平也在这儿，真不明白邓布利多为什么要……”

“德拉科，”哈莉打断他，“你还记得有一年我们在翻倒巷有过一次短暂的碰面吗？”

“你躲在柜子里的那次？”

“是的，我先要谢谢你没有对你爸爸说我躲在那里面，不过当时我听到你爸爸劝告你的话了，你就不好好听听他的话吗？”

“什么话？他劝告过我很多，我当然不是每一条都会放在心上。”德拉科说，“他到底说了什么？”

“他是不是曾经告诉你，当多数人都把我看成是赶跑了魔头的英雄时，你不装作喜欢我是不明智的？”哈莉提醒他。

“……”德拉科忽然露出一个笑容，“我想我有自己的选择，我选择在别人面前装作不喜欢你，在你面前装作喜欢你，这很有趣儿，尤其是当我看到你那两个永远愤怒的小跟班时，就更有趣了。”

“德拉科。”哈莉站起身来，他这个时候还在说笑，并不拿海格要被开除的事儿当回事——是的，他曾经劝告过她要小心，但他只在乎她的命，别人的全不管，哪怕是她的朋友，他也不在乎，哈莉觉得自己应该用马尔福的方式说话，跟他谈谈利益？

她正这么想着，德拉科脸上的笑容扩大了：“如你所见，哈莉·波特小姐，我的右手受到了巨大的创伤，唯一能帮助我的潘西·帕金森也被你赶走了——所以我能请你喂我吃个苹果吗？”

哈莉的眼睛瞪圆了——德科拉扬起下巴，示意她看柜子上放着一篮子苹果，哈莉这才想起来德拉科好像经常在吃苹果，可能苹果对德拉科的意义，就像鸡腿对罗恩的意义一样，是任何时候都不能缺少的——

不过，德拉科的手臂根本没事，“你自己不能吃吗？”哈莉嘟哝着。

“我更喜欢有人喂我。”德拉科说，脸上的笑容更大了。

哈莉叹了口气——总要牺牲点什么的，她想。不过这也挺有趣，她接着想。她拿起一个苹果，又拿起旁边的削水果刀，把垃圾桶用脚尖踢到床前，才重新坐了下去：“你知道邓布利多的地位吧。”

她一边削苹果一边思考怎么能让德拉科放弃追究海格，慢腾腾地接着说：“上个学期你爸爸就想对付他了，结果你也看到了，你爸爸失败了，还被学校董事会给开除了，我不明白，既然你爸爸都知道让你不要把不喜欢我表现得那么明显，为什么他自己要得罪现在魔法界最强大的人——邓布利多呢？”

这时哈莉忽然想到了什么——卢修斯也想着让伏地魔回来吗？不仅仅只是想想而已，也许他已经开始着手了？但上个学期他不像是一开始就知道日记本是伏地魔，可那时候他也那么针对邓布利多，仅仅是因为利益纠葛吗？

她脑子里纠缠着许多这方面的问题，感到自己对大人世界的认知确实太少了：

“你爸爸为什么那么明显地想让邓布利多下台？就因为邓布利多任用了你爸爸你不喜欢的人？”

“理念不同吧，哈莉。”德拉科张开嘴接过哈莉用水果刀喂给他的一个苹果块，嚼了几下吞进下去，“——嗯，能不能不要用小刀把苹果块戳给我？这样太奇怪了。请用手拿着喂我好吗，哈莉·波特小姐？”

“好的好的，尊贵的德拉科·马尔福少爷。”哈莉说，用手拈起一块苹果，往德拉科的嘴里的送去，德拉科的嘴边尽是坏坏的得意笑容，但还是乖乖地张开嘴接下了。

“还是因为血统问题？你爸爸不赞同邓布利多选择教师的标准吗？”哈莉问道，她放慢喂食德拉科的速度，水果刀慢慢地旋着。

“其实我爸爸也不是一开始就对邓布利多这么有敌意的，”德拉科解释说，“我爸爸是个很精明的人，但是他曾经有过一些……让人误会的事，虽然之后没事了，但是很多人因此对他有偏见，邓布利多就是其中的一个。”

也许那并不是偏见，而是精准的判断，哈莉暗暗地想，“那么你爸爸为什么把你送到邓布利多的学校里来？”她意味深长地问道，“难道他让你替他监视邓布利多？”

德拉科皱着眉头看她：“我恐怕你想得太复杂了，哈莉。我爸爸会利用很多东西，但是不会利用我，他非常爱我，而且有时候他只是顺势而为，并不一定有什么具体的目的。”

哈莉的脸上出现一个假笑——她想起汤姆·里德尔对他们父子的评价，卢修斯确实很爱他的儿子。如果德拉科说得没错，那么卢修斯应该没那么激进，会主动去请回伏地魔——德拉科说他只是顺势而为，这意思就是说如果伏地魔再次出现，他就会认回他的老主人；但是如果伏地魔没有回来，那他就只是想维持自己在巫师界的地位，想要让邓布利多下台而已。

不过开除海格并不能损害邓布利多多大的利益，只不过徒增邓布利多对他们父子俩的厌恶罢了。——这样损人不利己的行为，大概只有马尔福家的人会这么干了，哈莉想着，将最后一片苹果塞进了德拉科的嘴里，德拉科顺势含住了她的手指尖。

“你不想尝尝苹果的味道吗，哈莉？”他含混地说着，舌头轻轻舔舐过她的手指，他那漂亮的灰色眼眸又变得湿润了，一股奇特的感觉涌向哈莉的心房，之前拼命忍住的欲望似乎被解开了，身体浮现出某种隐约的疼痛，不由得轻颤了一下。

德拉科猛地揽住了她的腰，另一只手则按住她的后脑，将她压向自己，随即轻轻地吻上了她的唇，一股苹果香甜的气味搅动着哈莉的神经——德拉科把他嘴里的苹果轻轻地推到她的嘴里了，麻痹的感觉波浪一般不断地从大脑蔓延向四肢百骸……

“哈……啊……”

分不出是谁发出的诱惑之声，在空气中轻微地震颤着。

哈莉的手指难耐地在德拉科地发间来回梳理，淡金色的头发跳跃在她白皙的手指间，顺滑得让某种奇特的快感觉醒了……

“是你的错……”德拉科在她耳边语无伦次地低语着，“在火车上……一直到现在……”


	93. 卢修斯的劝告

德拉科喘息着，重新叠上她的唇，狂热地亲吻着她，垂下的发丝轻柔地落在她的脸上，这轻微的刺激让人更加难以忍耐——哈莉觉得自己好像身处一处美丽的苹果园，身下是被她压倒的更美丽的少年，他的呼吸火热而急促，胸膛在她的身下起伏着，她能感到他衬衣下的皮肤上正浮出一层薄薄的细汗……嘴里的苹果块让她无法合拢自己嘴唇，汁水混着口水滴在了德拉科的衬衣上，德拉科移开了一只手，手指正搁在她的唇边，在接吻的间隙揉弄着她的嘴唇——

就在这时，门外传来一个懒洋洋又傲慢的声音：“我儿子就在这里吗？”

哈莉大吃一惊，不知道为什么卢修斯会那么快就赶到了这里，她连忙从德拉科身上起来，挥舞魔杖解除了落锁咒和空空如也咒，这时门开了，卢修斯·马尔福走了进来，冷漠的灰眼睛在哈莉的身上扫视了一番，又看了看躺在床上试图把头发整理回原样的德拉科一眼，这才开口：

“哈莉·波特，我们又见面了。”

他眼睛里有些了然，这让哈莉觉得他可能已经猜出了她来这儿的用意，她立刻从椅子上站起来：“你好，马尔福先生。”

卢修斯走到病床前面，看到德拉科的衣服上还有些血迹，他回头看着哈莉，灰色的眼睛里明显透着要她滚出去的意思。

“再见，马尔福同学，我有空再来看你，”哈莉非常有礼貌地说，接着她对卢修斯露出一个英式的经典lovely假笑：“再见，马尔福先生，祝您生活愉快。”

她点点头，转身从病房里走了出去，但没有立刻离开校医院，而是找了个空病房藏了起来，就在刚才，她偷偷地把一个小耳朵粘在了德拉科的床底，这是她之前在弗雷德那里拿到的玩意儿，可以偷听别人的谈话。

她刚藏好，就听到德拉科的声音传来：“爸爸，明天我能回学校了吗？”

“德拉科，你要知道这是个对付邓布利多的好机会，你怎么能白白浪费，就这样回去？”卢修斯那同样冷冰冰又傲慢的声音响起，“你最少要在这里呆一个星期，这样才能表现出你‘伤势严重’，让他们开除海格。”

“可是爸爸，开除海格对我们有什么好处？”德拉科问道，这也是哈莉的疑问，“就算开除了海格，也不能动摇邓布利多分毫——上学期出了那么大的事，邓布利多却还是校长，反而是我们自己收到了损害，我不明白——”

“这是那个哈莉·波特跟你说的话吧，德拉科？”卢修斯问道，他的语气里有点洞察了什么的得意，“她是来求你明天就去上课，别害海格被开除的吗？”

“……”德拉科沉默了一阵，哈莉暗自摇头，片刻之后他说：“是的，爸爸，你曾经告诉过我不要对哈莉·波特有过于明显的敌意，我想也许我可以就这件事卖个人情给她。并且我自己也不明白我们针对邓布利多到底有什么好处——他不是巫师界举足轻重的人吗？”

“德拉科，你和那个哈莉·波特一样，都喜欢动脑子思考政治问题，但恕我直言，你们的思想都太幼稚，你们只能从海格的身上联想到邓布利多，却不明白一件事——我们代表纯血家族，我们必须要反对邓布利多和邓布利多的同党才能维持团结。如果我们不抓住这个机会，其他的纯血会怀疑我们的忠诚，所以即使我们不能把邓布利多怎么样，我们也要做出反对他的姿态，你明白了吗？”

“……知道了，爸爸。”过了一会儿，德拉科虚弱地说，“这么说，我们一定因为上学期的失利在纯血那里获得了更多的信任，以及补偿？”

失败了怎么会有补偿呢？哈莉暗自想道，不过卢修斯在儿子面前，为了维护自己的尊严一定会说是的。

“说对了，德拉科，你果然比那个哈莉聪明些——她要是能想到这一点，根本不会来找你商量了，因为这件事我们必须要这么做。”卢修斯一板一眼的说，“我马上就跟学校主管人员投诉，并且向魔法部投诉，做完了这一切，你才能去学校上课。”

“那么，如果投诉之后海格却并没有被开除呢？”德拉科问。

“那就不是我们担心的事情了，”卢修斯说，“我们该做的已经做完了——而且我认为你现在才向哈莉波特示好，是不是太晚了点？”

他顿了顿，接着说：“她使我们永远地失去了我们的仆人，在上个学期因为日记本的事，我们也已经没有可能成为朋友，尤其现在所有人都知道她站在邓布利多一边——德拉科，我不认为你还有必要向她示好了。”

“你害怕她会让我们得不到纯血的信任吗？”德拉科问。哈莉听出来他好像并没把这放在心上。

“不，我的儿子。”卢修斯一改刚才那教训的语气，变得温柔一些了，“我是害怕你会受到伤害。哈莉·波特是个很狡猾的女孩子，尽管在我面前她还是很幼稚，但对你这个年纪的男孩子来说，她的确有点魅力——我看得出你对她有好感，希望你不是迷恋上她了。你要记住，马尔福家族的利益永远至上，如果我们失去了荣誉，很有可能失去一切。而且我的儿子——”

他顿了一顿，用哈莉从没想过的、马尔福家族最有感情的语气说道：“我能看出来那小姑娘——那个波特，她想迷惑你，别跟她走得太近，这对你不会有好处的——这方面，你得相信你的老父亲的判断。”

他颇为自得地说着，哈莉相信他在年轻的时候肯定很荒唐，德拉科的身上也有马尔福的血液，不过他好像一门心思搞破坏，从没有过花心的名声。当然那是因为德拉科才十三四岁，等他大一点儿，也许很快他就像“他的老父亲”一样了？

接着卢修斯叮嘱了德拉科几句，就离开了，他走出门后，哈莉听见德拉科嘴里小声嘟哝了几句。

哈莉收回了小耳朵，步履沉重地回到了学校，刚好晚饭开始了，她走到罗恩和赫敏中间坐下。“他们不会开除他吧，会吗?”赫敏焦急地问道，面前的牛排腰子布丁动也没动。

“他们最好别开除他。”罗恩说，他也没有吃，“马尔福那个混蛋怎么说？”

“卢修斯·马尔福想要利用这件事来对付邓布利多，我的朋友们。”哈莉说，“想想，海格是邓布利多信任的人，可他才上了一堂课就让学生受伤——”

“你知道那不是海格的错！”罗恩大声说道，愤怒让他的雀斑鼓起来了。

“冷静点，罗恩。”哈莉按下他的肩头，“我当然知道这不是海格的错，我们都知道那是因为马尔福挑衅了巴克比克，但是学校主管们会相信吗？魔法部会相信吗？”

“你是说马尔福的爸爸会报告给魔法部？”赫敏低声叫道，“那这下可完了……”

“还没完，赫敏。”哈莉沉着地说，“我们可以用别的法子来解决这件事，先吃饭吧。”她看向斯莱特林院的桌子，包括克拉布和高尔在内的一大群人挤在一起，谈得正起劲。她肯定他们在编造有关马尔福如何受伤的说法。

“好吧，你们总不能说这个第一天没趣吧。”罗恩阴郁地说。晚饭以后他们上楼到格兰芬多院的公共休息室去了，想做麦格教授布置的作业，但三个人都时不时地停下来，而且老是向塔楼的窗外看。

“海格的窗子有灯光。”哈莉忽然说。

他们三个接着去看望了海格，海格的说法和哈莉打探的结果一模一样，最后海格把他们送回了学校。

德拉科直到星期四早晨才又出现在班级里，那时斯莱特林院和格兰芬多院的学生的第一次双料魔药课已经上了一半。他歪歪倒倒地走进城堡主楼，右臂包在绷带里，还用一根悬带吊着，在哈莉看来，他在假装自己是从某次可怕的战斗中生还的英雄，不过在见到哈莉时他挺直了腰。

“怎么样了，德拉科？”潘西帕金森傻笑着问道，“很痛吗？”

“这没什么，”德拉科说，他朝哈莉看了一眼，正要再说些什么——

“坐好，坐好。”斯内普教授懒懒地说。今天他们在制作一种新药剂：缩身溶液。

德拉科恰好把他的坩埚放在哈莉和赫敏旁边的桌子上，“先生，”德拉科叫道，“先生，我需要有人帮我切这些雏菊的根，因为我的手臂——” 

“韦斯莱，替马尔福切根。”斯内普头也没抬地说。 

罗恩气得脸像砖头那样红。 “你的手臂根本没问题。”他气咻咻地对德拉科说。 

德拉科对着他假笑：“韦斯莱，你听到斯内普教授的话了，切这些根吧。” 

罗恩抓起小刀，把德拉科的根拉到自己面前，开始粗粗地切起来，结果切得大小不一。 

“教授，”德拉科拖长声音说，“韦斯莱把我的根切成各式各样的了，先生。”


	94. 斯内普的魔药课

斯内普走近他们的桌子，从他的鹰钩鼻子往下看到桌子上，然后从他那又长又油腻的黑发下面给了罗恩一种令人不愉快的微笑。 

“和马尔福换一下根，韦斯莱。” 

“但是，先生——” 

罗恩刚花了一刻钟仔细地切他自己的根，切得大小完全相等。 

“现在。”斯内普用他最带危险性的腔调说。 

罗恩将他自己切得那么漂亮的根隔着桌子推给马尔福，然后又拿起了小刀，想给自己的那堆乱糟糟的根修改修改。 

“还有，先生，我需要有人替我剥无花果的皮。”德拉科说，声音里充满了恶意的欢笑。 

“韦斯莱，你可以接着替马尔福剥无花果的皮。”斯内普说。

“干脆我替他做好药剂得了。”罗恩气愤地说，“反正他的手也没用了不是吗？”

“奥，韦斯莱，你就别妄想了，你这样的水准怎么能替我做药剂呢？”德拉科说，他眼尖地看到在他和斯内普盯着罗恩的时候，哈莉正在偷偷地指导她前面的纳威——当然，她早就切好了雏菊根，还剥好了无花果皮，她跟赫敏的程度早就超出了这里的其他人，本来就不该待在一个小组，所以哈莉很有余裕去指导别的笨蛋。

“……记住了，一滴耗子的胆汁，纳威。”他听到哈莉用耳语般的声音对纳威说，“接下来是水蛭的汁液，别加太多。”

“我想让隆巴顿先生给我剥无花果的皮，斯内普教授。”德拉科假惺惺地说，“韦斯莱先生帮过我了，现在他应该去给自己准备点什么了。”

斯内普也发现哈莉在悄悄地教纳威了，“说得不错，马尔福。隆巴顿，快过来帮马尔福剥无花果的皮。”

哈莉回过头冲德拉科翻了个白眼。

德拉科冲她别别嘴，得意地笑着，一副欠揍的样子。

过了一会儿，纳威回到了他的位子上开始捣鼓他自己的魔药，很快他就遇到了麻烦，他的药剂本来应该是一种亮绿色的酸性物质，却变成——

“橘色的，隆巴顿。”斯内普说，用勺子舀了一点出来，再让它溅回坩埚里，以便大家都能看见。

“橘色的。告诉我，孩子，有什么东西渗透到你的这个厚厚的头盖骨里去了吗？你没有听见我说，很清楚地说，只需要一滴耗子的胆汁吗？难道我没有明白地说，加入少许水蛭的汁液就够了吗？更别提刚才好心的波特小姐也对你重复了一遍！我要怎么讲你才能明白呢，隆巴顿？” 

纳威的脸成了粉红色，人在发抖。他好像快要哭出来了。哈莉不赞同地看着斯内普，但是斯内普的脸色没有丝毫的改变——很显然，度过一个暑假之后，他依旧还是那个讨厌的、对格兰芬多特别严苛的——西弗勒斯·斯内普。 

“先生，”赫敏说，“先生，如果你允许，我帮他改过来行吗?” 

“我可没有请你炫耀自己，格兰杰小姐。”斯内普冷淡地说，于是赫敏脸和纳威一样地红了。

“隆巴顿，今天下课以前，我们要给你的蟾蜍喂几滴这种药剂，看会发生什么事情。也许这样做会鼓励你好好地做这种药剂。” 斯内普走开了，剩下纳威在那里吓得六神无主。

“帮帮我！”他对哈莉呻吟道。

“嘿，哈莉，”西莫斐尼甘说，一面俯身过来借哈莉的钢秤。“听到没有？今天早上的《预言家日报》——他们估计小天狼星布莱克已经被盯上了。” 

“在哪里？”哈莉和罗恩迅速地说，赫敏则过去帮助纳威。桌子附近，德拉科抬头望着，仔细地听着。

“在离这里不远的地方。”酉莫说，看上去很兴奋，“看见他的是个麻瓜。当然啦，她并不真正了解布莱克。”

“离这里不太远……”罗恩重复说，意味深长地看着哈莉。他转过身来，发现德拉科仔细地观察着。“怎么，马尔福，需要给什么剥皮吗？”

德拉科紧紧盯着哈莉，他犹豫了一会儿，才开口：“你不会想那么做的，波特。”

“不会什么，马尔福？”罗恩粗暴地说，“这里有你什么事？”

“没什么，韦斯莱。”德拉科说，他皱着的眉头松开了些，“你不是个鲁莽的人吧，哈莉·波特？”他低低地嘲笑着，“如果你要是因为布莱克出了什么事——我会更大声地嘲笑你。”

德拉科没头没脑地说了句其他人都听不懂的话，哈莉却明白他的意思，他觉得她因为一则新闻就会去找布莱克？综合他之前的态度，他肯定瞒着她很多事，她好奇极了，但她知道德拉科可能不会告诉她——这很可能是出于对她生命的考虑。

马上要下课了，斯内普踱到纳威身旁，纳威正畏缩在他的坩埚旁。全班同学都围着纳威的桌子，斯内普左手拿着蟾蜍莱福，将一把小匙放到纳威的药剂里去，这药剂现在已经是绿色的了。他灌了几滴到了莱福喉咙里。 

片刻静寂，此时莱福大口喘气；然后轻轻的噗的一声，蝌蚪莱福便在斯内普手掌上扭动了。 

格兰芬多的学生鼓起掌来。斯内普一脸酸酸的样子，从长袍口袋里抽出一个小瓶子，倒了几滴在莱福身上，它突然重新出现，完全是只成年蟾蜍。

“扣格兰芬多五分。”斯内普说，这句活抹去了大家脸上的笑容。“我告诉你别帮助他，格兰杰小姐。现在，下课。”

接着他冲哈莉点点头：“你留下来，波特小姐。”

“是的，先生。”哈莉乖巧地说，她的朋友们都担心地望着她，她给了他们一个微笑，走到斯内普的身边，有点替接下来要用时间转换器和赫敏一起上的课担心——不知道还能不能及时赶到。

“以后每晚8点准时到我办公室来呆一个小时，波特小姐。我有个魔法要教给你，另外你也可以在我这里继续补习魔药。”斯内普收拾着他的那堆东西，语气十分轻描淡写，就像他只是打了个呵欠一样。

“什、什么？”哈莉结结巴巴地说，她是期待斯内普能够给她点好脸色，但这未免太好了——不过她当然知道这是斯内普在给她开小灶，连忙答应，“是的，教授。”

“如果时间不够，你要好好练练你的时间延长术，把时间尽量拉长一点，加上时间转换器，你能学的东西可不止三年级这么一丁点东西——”斯内普抬起头来，不甚赞同地看了哈莉一眼，“听说你之前一口气报十二个班，这并不明智，像占卜和麻瓜这两门，有学习的必要吗？为什么浪费时间去学这些？就因为能多两个O？两个O能增加你活下去的几率吗？”

听起来他像是把她当自己人一样训斥着，这绝不是之前那种习惯性的厌恶，哈莉的嘴角露出一个真心实意的笑容，接着她解释道：“十二个O并不难得，教授。重要的是我得了之后会受到更多人的注目，这是个增加名声的大好机会——就像珀西，像查理……”

“像汤姆·里德尔？”斯内普一语道破她的秘密：“你想超过他，想证明你并不比他差？”

“……”哈莉盯着斯内普，他太直接了，她不得不承认她是有这个意思，她想全方位战胜里德尔，战胜伏地魔，包括她的学习成绩，“可能还有别的原因，比如让别人更敬畏我，我能更好地说服别人，但是……是的，你说得对，教授，我想战胜他。”她最后说，她现在对斯内普不藏秘密了，她很喜欢看斯内普为她打算的样子，但她需要控制住自己，不要去逾越斯内普设下的边界。

这有点难，但她觉得还在可控的范围之内。

“我觉得你二年级受他的影响太过了，波特小姐。”斯内普接着说，“要为了自己而做，不是为别人而做。”

“是，教授。”哈莉愉快地回答。

“也对，对你来说，好像两者也没什么区别。”斯内普抱怨着，望向哈莉的眼神里甚至有了点慈爱，“活长一点吧——”

“这也是我的理想，先生。”哈莉打趣说，“我敢说，这更是伏地魔的理想。”

“嗯。快去和格兰杰上课去吧。”斯内普挥挥手，不知道为什么他又像是刻意要保持距离一样，不再和哈莉对视了。

“是的，教授。”哈莉彬彬有礼地回答，转身离开了——一走出教室，她就跑了起来，到了她和赫敏约好的地方——时间才刚刚够。

她俩用时间转换器多上了一堂课，又赶去与罗恩会和，一起去上卢平的第一堂黑魔法防御课——卢平把学生们带到了教员休息室里，在那儿他抓住了一只博格特，他打算用这个博格特给学生们上一堂实践课。

所有的学生都在关着博格特的柜子前面站定，依次强迫它变成他们认为可笑的形象——纳威把它变成了穿着老祖母衣服的斯内普，罗恩让它变的蜘蛛全都没了腿，这蜘蛛在地上滚了起来，滚到了哈莉面前。


	95. 斯内普的德育课

哈莉举起魔杖，准备好，但是——

另一个哈莉忽然出现在她的跟前，倨傲的看着哈莉，哈莉瞪大了眼睛，一股复杂的感觉浮上她的心头，一瞬间她惊惶地向四周看去，整个教室里的人都看到了这个博格特变成的哈莉，她没能立刻想到什么法子让另一个自己变得滑稽，却想着是不是该给在场的人每人来一个遗忘咒——

“停!”卢平教授突然大喝道，一面向前赶去。 

啪！那个哈莉消失了。然后他们看见卢平面前的空中悬挂着一个银白色的球体，卢平几乎是懒洋洋地说了声：“滑稽滑稽!” 

接着卢平让纳威解决了博格特，并给每个人加了分——包括哈莉。

“不过我什么也没有做啊。”哈莉低声说，她头一次不那么敢正视别人的目光。 

“你和赫敏在本课开始时就都正确地回答了我的问题，哈莉。”卢平轻松地说，“很好，大家都好，极棒的一课。家庭作业，请读关于博格特的那一章，并且写篇提要……星期一交。没有了。” 

整个班级兴奋地交谈着离开了教员休息室。然而，哈莉并不高兴。卢平教授有意不让她对付博格特。为什么？哈莉猜测着如果她正面对着博格特会出现什么——伏地魔？摄魂怪？还是布莱克？

她注意到在卢平面前，博格特变成了银白色的球体——它和大多数人害怕的东西都不一样，这太奇怪了，虽然卢平教授很亲切，但是每个人都有自己的秘密，包括她自己，不是吗？

只是哈莉现在不会擅自使用摄神取念了，她的好奇心还没那么严重，并且她认为卢平是个好人，不应该对他使用这个。

晚饭前，奥利弗来找哈莉：“哈莉，以后只有团队训练的时间了，一周三次，还是在球场上，时间也没变。”

“特训取消了吗，奥利弗？”哈莉惊讶地问，这样她的训练时间要变少了。

“是的，”奥利弗同样失望地说，“我们现在不能随意出去练习，只能去申请球场，你知道学校有四个球队呢，大家都想多练习一会儿。”

“奥利弗，你七年级了是吗？”哈莉不无担忧地问。

“是的，最后一年了，哈莉。”奥利弗叹着气说，“如果我们今年不能得到魁地奇杯，那以后都没有机会了。”

“我们会得到的，奥利弗。”哈莉扬起手拍拍他的肩膀，“有我在呢。今年我会全力以赴的。”

“谢谢你，哈莉。”奥利弗几乎哽咽了，他对哈莉用力地点点头，这时琳琅满目的食物出现在餐桌上，他往哈莉的盘子里夹了不少牛肉馅饼和鸡蛋，还给她倒了杯南瓜汁，“多吃一点，哈莉，女孩子越强壮越好。”

哈莉忍不住笑了起来：“你的审美真健康，奥利弗。”

“你喜欢强壮的男孩子吗，哈莉？”弗雷德问道，他和乔治在她身边坐下，脸上带着调侃的笑容。

“奥，弗雷德，我的审美是很多元化的。”哈莉轻俏地眨眼，“我认为每个男孩子都有他独特的魅力。”

“你说话的方式真像个花花公子，哈莉。”乔治说，“这么说吧——我不信你能分辨出我和弗雷德的独特之处。”

“如果我不能分辨的话，就不会叫对你们的名字了，乔治。”哈莉得意地说，“你们不明白有些女孩子——比如我——有些奇特的直觉，这让我能欣赏每一个人的优点。”

她自在地点着头，把手里的南瓜汁一饮而尽，奥利弗立刻帮她又倒了一杯：“你还是太瘦了，哈莉。再多吃点——我觉得我得每天盯着你吃饭，好让你迅速强壮起来——敏捷又强壮。”

“奥利弗，你的脑子里只有魁地奇吗？”弗雷德问道，他摇摇头，“你要是把目光移开点，会发现更多有趣的东西。”

“哦，弗雷德，就像你每天都在想怎么更新你的恶作剧一样，我当然也在想怎么才能夺得魁地奇杯……”奥利弗愉快地说，“在某个层面，你和我是同一类人。”

晚餐的气氛非常好，大家吃完饭，又一起到公共休息室去做作业，直到哈莉发现已经七点五十了，这才站起身来，跟罗恩还有赫敏告别。

“去哪儿，哈莉？”赫敏问道。

“斯内普教授要我去他那儿呆一个小时，赫敏。”哈莉说，尽量不显得有优越感，“具体要干什么我还不清楚。”

赫敏一副“我知道你们俩怎么回事”的表情：“哦，好的，哈莉，快去吧。”

“斯内普又想折磨你了？”罗恩紧张地问道。

“小罗恩就交给你了，赫敏。”哈莉笑了笑，转身去找斯内普，她知道斯内普肯定知道些什么。

到了斯内普的办公室，哈莉敲了门，里头传出斯内普的声音：

“进来。”

哈莉走进去，把门带上，走到斯内普身边，彬彬有礼地打招呼：“晚上好，教授。”

斯内普从他办公桌上堆积如山的书籍前抬起头来：“首先我要告诉你，哈莉·波特小姐，我对布莱克现在的情况一无所知，另外我也不想告诉你某个过去到底发生了什么——不过我仍然想劝告你，谨慎行事。虽然因为你父亲的基因使然，我猜你大概不会怎么听得进去我的话……”

“我会尽力听进去的，教授。”哈莉想问的问题一下子都被堵回来了，她还没来得及再开口，斯内普又抢先一步，用深沉的眼光仔细打量了哈莉一番，再开口：“波特，我听说就在刚才，你在卢平的课上，博格特变成了一个另类风格的你？”

“是的。”哈莉点点头，回忆起那时候的画面，当那个哈莉出现的时候她那些复杂的心态，“说实话我不知道博格特会变成——你认为那代表了什么，教授？”

“我曾经在你的意识深处见过她，波特。”斯内普说，他看向哈莉，哈莉点点头表示她知道他见过了。“那是你的隐秘愿望吗？”

“我发誓我没有这种想法，教授。”哈莉说，她也在自己脑海里拼命搜寻着自己想要成为魔王的记忆，那当然是一无所获。

“别那么相信自己，波特。”斯内普说，用他惯用的声音慢吞吞地发言：“一个人的意识是多层面的，也许在你的某种意识里，你确实有过这样的想法，更别提你二年级的时候在里德尔的暗示下，表现出来的那些特质——所以我说你身上有些东西可能是与生俱来的，也许里德尔只是激发了它们。”

哈莉露出难以置信的神色，因为比斯内普的话更可怕的是，她并不想反驳他，她自己也承认——不，也许不只是承认，她早就认为她自己是这样的，甚至她还放纵了她自己的部分堕落——比如和德拉科的那些秘密亲吻，比如她知道得到权力应该做些什么，比如她知道如何去驱动和支配别人，她觉得自己可以毫无愧疚地做这些事：“……你是对的，教授，我想你是对的。我确实……但……”

但她还是想为自己辩解——她不是正义的化身吗？

“但你不想承认这个，对吧，波特。”斯内普站起身来，“不然她也不会成为在你最害怕东西了——但是为什么？”

“什么为什么，教授？”哈莉迷惑不解地问。

“我是问你为什么要害怕她？她哪里不对了吗？”斯内普问，“我倒觉得——从别人对她的描述里，我觉得她确实是你想成为的人——当然这也许你确实受里德尔的影响太深了，告诉我，你是在接触了里德尔之后才在脑海里把她幻想出来的吗？”

“……不是的，教授。”哈莉照实说了，“我在一年级，那个厄里斯魔镜里就曾经看见过她了——那里面一开始出现的是我的父母，我原本以为和他们在一起就是我这辈子最大的期望了，但随后她出现了，我知道厄里斯魔镜能够使人看到自己内心深处最迫切、最强烈的渴望，我不知道她的出现到底意味着什么……”

“看来我猜对了，哈莉……波特。你确实有些与生俱来的东西。”斯内普深吸了一口气，接着说，“但就算那是你最强烈的渴望，那又怎么样呢？你为什么那么害怕她——你把对她的恐惧深深地埋在你的内心最深处，你不想让任何人知道，甚至你自己都在假装她不存在——到底为什么你这么害怕她？”

“我……”哈莉犹豫着开口，“想要成为魔王是正经追求吗？这不是不对的吗，教授？”

斯内普的脸上浮现出一个微笑：“你还是不明白，波特。”

“你不明白内心渴望和现实的区别，波特，”他接着说，嘴角弯着，黑色的眼睛里有些说不清的神色，哈莉越是看着他，就越觉得她之前认为她了解他的想法是错误的——她也许懂得他在他不擅长的感情里的一些事，但她绝对不能说已经完全了解了斯内普。

“有时候心里转的念头不代表你真的想去实现它，波特。我举个例子，当别人冒犯你的时候，你可能在一瞬间想让对方去死，但你会真的因此杀掉对方吗？你不会的——这就是欲望与现实生活的区别。”


	96. 斯内普的德育课（2）

“也许现实中的我是害怕遭受罪责才不敢杀人？”哈莉反问道。

“有的人即使是将规则制度法律全部放开都不会做坏事的，不过你当然不是这种人，波特。你以前的做法让我认为，你会不择手段得到最终你想要的结果。不过用什么手段又有什么关系呢，波特？”

斯内普说着笑了起来，不是礼貌的微笑——哈莉发现这是他难得发自内心地笑了，好像他刚刚想到了什么有趣的事情似的，而且他有点想忍住，他的眼睛很大，现在微微地眯着，还极力控制着他自己的唇角。

哈莉本来想说些什么，但这样的斯内普是那么的富有魅力，他像现在这样生机勃勃是难得一见的——并且还是笑着的。

当然这很快消失了，就和从前一样。

“你对黑魔法怎么看，波特？”他收起笑容问。

哈莉又想到了里德尔，里德尔问过她同样的问题。哈莉觉得，这一定是斯内普当年会加入食死徒的原因之一——因为他发现他自己跟伏地魔有某种共同之处。当初她的回答让里德尔很满意，现在面对斯内普，她当然有信心也让他满意。

“我的想法可能有些大逆不道，教授。”哈莉说，她掩藏着眼皮底下就要透出来的恶作剧的目光，想逗引着斯内普问下去。

“唔……”斯内普拖长了声音，“你知道的，我倒是不讨厌大逆不道。”

“我认为那只是一种魔法，一种工具，”哈莉看了一眼她的魔药课老师，对方的嘴角又有一丝笑影闪过，她把他这些些微的变化尽收眼底，接着说：“我认为关键不在魔法本身，而在于谁使用它。”

“我就知道你会这么想。因为你就像你表现的那么傲慢，波特。”斯内普了然地说：“不过你有自信不被黑魔法中暗含的贪欲利用吗？如果它唤起了你的贪婪怎么办？如果你的精神内部出现了一个巨大的黑洞，到最后任何东西都无法满足你，你又该怎么办呢？”

“你觉得我会堕落？你觉得我会成为博格特变成的那个我吗，教授？”哈莉问着，她有点被斯内普描述的场景吓到了。

“魔王又不是想成为就能成为的，波特，也不是你不想成为就不会成为。这种事并不由你的意志决定，而是由你的性格决定。”斯内普意味深长地说，“我倒觉得不是你自己想成为魔王，而是你的傲慢让你最终可能成为魔王——因为你自信你可以抗拒堕落的诱惑，而世界上大部分魔王都是因为这样的傲慢而堕落的，你又有什么理由觉得自己和他们不一样？”

“我……我还有我的朋友，我就是靠着对朋友的忠诚赢得了和里德尔之间的战争的——不然以他对我的教化，我早就……”哈莉说。

“别自我欺骗了，波特小姐。”斯内普从桌子后面走出来，站在哈莉面前，哈莉抬起头直视着他，绿色的眼睛里多少出现了些迷茫——她感到之前自我确信的那些话在斯内普说了这些之后开始动摇了——难道她打败里德尔还有别的理由？

“你对朋友根本谈不上忠诚。”斯内普毫不客气地说，“你总是喜欢用那些甜腻腻的美好的词儿来形容你自己的所作所为，但事实真的是那样吗？你真的是为了朋友打败里德尔的？我想与其用所谓的友情来给自己的行为做注脚，不如说你一开始就对里德尔不服气——你讨厌比你优秀的人，里德尔，英俊的脸，12个O，女孩子的梦，魔法高手——虽然你喜欢他，可也同样地嫉妒他，你不希望这所学校里的任何学生比你优秀，哪怕他只是个五十年前的幽灵。所以你在发现他是个坏人的时候，你欣喜若狂，你终于找到借口毁掉他了——实际上，我在你的脑子里发现你当时兴奋的颤栗着，你对他说他根本不是特别的是时候，你内心那报复一样的快感简直要把我点着了——”

哈莉惊愕地看着斯内普，斯内普却毫不在意，依然喋喋不休，分析着她。

“——你的破坏欲、嫉妒心、傲慢以及欲望都是无与伦比的，波特小姐。”最后斯内普总结说，“因此我觉得那个哈莉并不是你愿望的投影，而是躲在礼貌笑容背后真实的你，只是你不愿意承认罢了。”

“……我倒不知道我的缺点竟然有这么多，教授。”哈莉喃喃地说，她还以为斯内普打算给她来一次温暖的心灵之旅呢，没想到竟然又一次被他解剖了，不过她倒没觉得有多受伤，因为斯内普本来就是这样的人——与其把时间浪费在生斯内普的气上，还不如好好思考一下他的话是不是真的有道理。

“我没说这是缺点，波特。”斯内普说，饶有趣味地从下往下打量着她，“相反这很有趣，不是吗？”他这下连笑意都控制不住了：“我猜邓布利多一定想不到他器重的哈莉·波特会是一个这样的人。”

“这听起来可不像是夸奖的话，教授。”哈莉说，她皱起眉头，非常怀疑此刻斯内普的内心是不是转着什么见不得人的念头。

“别这么幼稚，波特小姐。”斯内普哼了一声说，“别拿你惯用的那一套理论来评判你自己，或者评判我——你总是喜欢给人贴上好人和坏人的标签，但这个世上根本没有所谓的好人，一个也没有。”

“大多数的好人只是在追求虚幻的道德满足感，而不是出于帮助别人的真心。”他迎向哈莉越来越明显的怀疑目光，补充道，“所以我并不认为你的傲慢或者嫉妒的情绪是负面的，我觉得它们再正常不过了——这才是真实的你不是吗？而且如果有一天你真的得到了你想要的一切，你可以把傲慢换成自信，把嫉妒换成上进或者别的什么词儿，到时候又有谁在乎你心里到底是正义的还是邪恶的呢？”

“可我自己知道我是正义的还是邪恶的。”哈莉一字一句地说，她觉得斯内普在引诱她，想将她导向一个不可知的未来——但是为什么呢？他这样做的理由是什么？他想得到什么？

“你要学会接受真实的自己，波特。”斯内普盯着她说，“别老是躲在虚幻的美丽评语后面了，每个人都有自己的阴暗面，每个人都有他见不得光的东西，你以为你会是例外吗？就拿你那两个小跟班来说，韦斯莱先生自卑又敏感，他总想做点什么来赢得别人的注意，但可惜实力不济，因此他就更加自卑；格兰杰小姐看起来自高自大，其实一样自卑脆弱，看看她在我的课上拼命表现自己的样子，你就明白她多么想获得别人的肯定，你毫不费力就赢得了大家的喜欢，你敢说她不嫉妒你吗？”

“……我相信邓布利多就没有见不得人的东西。”哈莉虚弱地说，她越来越不能抵挡斯内普的言语攻势了，她差点就要被他说服了。

“他的妹妹，波特。”斯内普尖锐地说，“这在巫师界不是一个秘密了，你也知道这些的。”

“……但是我不只是傲慢和充满破坏欲，我也有正面的——”

“没人否认你的正面，我只是提醒你，你害怕的那一部分，它也属于你。你的傲慢和破坏欲也是你打败里德尔的原因，别否认、别害怕这一点。”

“不，你错了，斯内普教授！”哈莉大声说，好像越大声就越显得自己有道理，“我是因为相信邓布利多才能召唤来凤凰福克斯的，并且我是因为有着格兰芬多的勇气才能拔出格兰芬多宝剑的，这难道还不能说明我战胜里德尔的原因是因为我对邓布利多的信任和我的勇气吗？”

“奥，亲爱的波特小姐，”斯内普又用他那懒洋洋的声调说，“有人说你不信任邓布利多了吗？有人说你没有勇气吗？相反我觉得你既聪明又勇敢，你比德拉科·马尔福可聪明多了，你知道谁有权力谁没有，你知道谁能帮助你，你知道如何拉拢别人，你知道该奉承谁，该反对谁——这个学校没有比你更聪明更会利用自己出身的学生了，所以你当然要信任邓布利多啦——除了他这个学校还有谁能充当你无法动摇的后台呢？”

“我的天呐，斯内普教授，我真没想到，你的内心竟会这么阴暗——”哈莉被他说得终于生气了，她控制住自己的怒火，嘲讽地道，“你就这么看待人与人之间的关系吗？”

他给了她一个显而易见的得意笑容：“还不止呢——我还认为当一个人做大事的时候——不管是好事还是坏事，都是需要勇气的，你能在入学的两年内做了两件轰动魔法界的大事，足见你非常有勇气——别生气波特，我这是在夸你，请你有点基本的分辨能力。”

“这么说你觉得我会成为下一任魔王？假如我彻底打败了伏地魔，我就控制不住我的欲望和野心了？”哈莉反问道。


	97. 大脑封闭术？

“那倒不一定，波特小姐。”斯内普愉快地说，“我不太觉得你会成为魔王——因为成为魔王显然是划不来的，当你肆无忌惮地宣传那些明显看起来就错误的东西的时候，一定会引来四面八方的攻击——以你的精明绝不至于让自己落到这种地步——不过我依然相信你会成就一番大事业的，毕竟你确实很有欲望和野心，我很想亲眼看看你到底能做到哪一步。”

哈莉用怀疑的目光看着他：“你的意思是，哪怕我真的成了黑魔王你也无所谓？”她受到的一贯教育告诉她，斯内普的想法是错的，人应该控制住自己邪恶的一面，人应该追求善良、宽容等等美德，而不是放纵自己变得邪恶。

但她不得不承认的是，放纵自我，获取自由的诱惑力是相当巨大的——有时候她真想摘下她那表面上的虚伪面具，给她讨厌的人每人来一下或者数下钻心剜骨，上半年她击倒潘西的时候，折磨洛哈特的时候，杀死里德尔的时候，她确实尝到了无与伦比的快感。

人多么容易被诱惑去做不应该做的事情啊……魔鬼是令人害怕的，可也同样让人着迷——她得说，很可能王座上那个自己比现在的自己更富有魅力。但是，这一切跟斯内普又有什么关系呢？他说的这些接受自我的话，和里德尔以前说过的话非常相似。

哈莉再一次想到斯内普曾经是个食死徒的事，斯内普不见得还支持里德尔，但是他和里德尔确实有共同的地方，最不一样的，可能是斯内普爱着她的母亲？哈莉看了斯内普一眼——现在的斯内普，到底是以什么心情看待她呢？

想到这里，哈莉抬起头来，仔细观察着斯内普的表情，探寻着他眼底的秘密，探寻着真实的斯内普。

“当然啦——毕竟这和我没什么关系，波特。”斯内普更愉悦地说，他一如既往地调转了目光，避开哈莉的凝视。“你要知道像我这样有本事的人，不管投向哪边都是受欢迎的——不过你成不成为黑魔王之类的就放到一边吧，先来考虑一下你那些隐秘的念头不被邓布利多查知怎么样？你得知道那个哈莉的事已经传得沸沸扬扬了吧？迟早会传到邓布利多耳朵里，也许他会对你的大脑进行一番搜寻，老实说，别的我倒是不在乎，只是别让他看到某些东西就行……”

“是的，我和斯内普教授的那部分……”哈莉在斯内普面前有点过于自在了，一时说溜了嘴，斯内普给了她一个冰冷的警告眼神，她才住嘴，并且敏感地感知到，斯内普根本没有忘记她对他所做的一切，这让她的心情又有些异样，但转念她又想到另一件事，那就是斯内普不会为了那么幼稚的理由就不让邓布利多看穿她的内心，这里面一定有些她不懂的东西。

“所有你不想显示在别人面前的东西，波特。我想你大概不喜欢被人掌控——所以我打算教你一点儿大脑封闭术。”斯内普说，不啻于投下了一枚重磅炸弹。

“什么？”哈莉不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你打算教我大脑封闭术吗，教授？”在这么一番咄咄逼人的话之后？

“为了让你更好地在霍格沃兹实践你的那些念头，波特。”斯内普的声音又转回了油滑，“你有必要封闭自己的大脑，不让别人有窥伺你的机会。”

“那么……”哈莉迟疑地说，她确实没法完全相信斯内普，“你会窥伺我的大脑吗？”

“当然会了，波特，”斯内普说，“学习大脑封闭术是个实践的过程，所以我肯定会看到你在想些什么。我认为与其换个人来教你，还不如我来教你。毕竟你既然已经向我敞开了一次，第二次可能会习惯一些。”

“你敢说你不是想掌控我的思想？”哈莉质疑道，“现在我有点怀疑你的动机了，斯内普教授，你想在我这里得到什么？”

“别问那么多，波特。”斯内普说，“想想你能在我这里得到的好处吧——你能在这里学习你想学的任何魔药知识，还能学习大脑封闭术，而代价仅仅是被我看一些无关紧要的东西——我绝不对你的道德进行任何平哦按，因为你知道，评判道德是太主观的行为，我不是邓布利多，我不会把你纳入我的道德评价体系……我只会安静地观察，别的什么也不干。”

以斯内普的人品，哈莉确实信不过他，可是“大脑封闭术”非常有诱惑力。“这确实对我没什么坏处，可是你不害怕有一天我会厉害到可以抵御你的摄神取念吗？到时候你也许无法再看透我了——”

“那就证明邓布利多也无法看透你了，波特。”斯内普点点头说，“这是一件好事。”他看起来像是一点都不关心能不能看穿哈莉。

“……你似乎对邓布利多有些偏见，先生。”哈莉说，“您为什么想要我防备他？”

“不是偏见，波特，你想想吧，即使是邓布利多，即使邓布利多有你说的那么好，你就愿意被他一览无余吗？”

哈莉想起邓布利多那些无处不在的窥探，他像是知晓整个学院里发生的一切；她想起他那洞察力十足的蓝眼睛，在他的面前你什么秘密都隐藏不住，虽然他并不当面指责你，评论你，可是他就那么看着你，就足够让你不舒服了。

斯内普像是看穿了她的内心在想什么，“我们达成了一致吗，波特？”

“……我想是的，斯内普教授。”哈莉轻声说，她有了种背叛邓布利多的感觉。

“今天太晚了，你先回去吧，我们下次再开始。”斯内普说，他用不着那么急切。因为他希望哈莉出自真心想去学习这个魔法。

哈莉满怀疑惑，她知道有什么地方不对劲，但她也确实无法拒绝斯内普的建议，她想保持神秘性，让任何人都无法轻易看穿她自己，而斯内普愿意教她，她带着一丝兴奋回到了公共休息室。

三个人愉快地继续做作业，哈莉真是特别期待接下来会发生什么——不去想布莱克的时候，一切是那么美好。

很快，黑魔法防御术就成为多数人喜爱的一门课了。只有德拉科·马尔福和他那一帮子斯莱特林院的人说卢平教授的坏话。

“看看他的袍子，”卢平教授走过的时候，德拉科会大声说，“他穿得像我们家里的小精灵。”

但除了他们以外，没有人在意卢平教授的袍子有补丁又毛了边。他以后的几堂课都和第一堂课一样地生动有趣。在博格特以后，他们研究了红帽子，又研究了卡巴，哈莉现在对每一堂课都很有兴趣——除了在有些课上，她觉得自己有些分裂之外。

首先是魔药课，这些天来，斯内普特别想报复纳威，大家都清楚这是为什么。关于博格特现形为斯内普，纳威让它穿上他祖母的衣服这个故事在校园里不胫而走，传得飞快。斯内普似乎不觉得这有什么好笑。一提到卢平教授的名字，他的眼睛里就闪现着威胁的光芒，他现在比以前更加欺负纳威了。 

哈莉既同情可怜的纳威，又有点同情根本不喜欢上课的斯内普，所以她在教室里老是问斯内普问题，好转移他对纳威的浓厚兴趣，但这似乎又引起了德拉科对她的兴趣，还有赫敏的目光。有一次斯内普转到了别的地方，赫敏小声对哈莉说：

“我早就想说了，哈莉——真没想到，过了一个学期，你居然还对他感兴趣。”

“赫敏，你不知道他是个魔药天才吗？我还以为自从洛哈特那个徒有其表的家伙变成了白痴之后，你就能懂得欣赏有内涵的男人呢——比如我们的罗恩·韦斯莱。”哈莉打趣说，她发现从这个学期开始，赫敏的目光有点在罗恩身上打转了，不过罗恩看起来什么都不知道——他好像有点喜欢赫敏，又好像懵懵懂懂——男孩子嘛，在这方面总是比女孩子迟钝的。

“我的天……”赫敏看起来十分惊讶，“你……你也喜欢罗恩？”

“我不得不说，你这个‘也’字用得可真好，亲爱的赫敏。”哈莉笑着说，“还有谁喜欢罗恩？”

赫敏看起来有点脸红。哈莉忍着笑，把一个皱叶酸模果实剥开，扔进了坩埚。

而在特里劳妮的课上，哈莉其实还蛮喜欢听特里劳妮胡说八道的，这给了她一些启发——因为班上大多数人看起来挺尊敬特里劳妮，甚至有点敬畏，尤其是帕瓦蒂和拉文德两个人，每次都拿特里劳妮的话当真，哈莉想她确实也得像特里劳妮学习学习怎么才能同时欺骗这么一大帮子人了。

没有人真正喜欢保护神奇生物课，这门课在充满行动的第一课以后．变得十分沉闷。海格好像失去了信心。现在他们一课又一课地学习如何照顾弗洛伯毛虫，它们一定是现有的最烦人的生物。


	98. 卢平的阴暗面？

哈莉报的课太多了，她现在跟赫敏一样疲于奔命，不过她比赫敏有优势的地方是，她有时间延长的魔法，还能在斯内普那里补魔药课，晚上熄灯的时候，也能用得上里德尔的魔法偷偷完成一些白天没有完成的作业。

她在二年级受过里德尔的训练之后，时间的利用率提高了，还能瞬间回复精力，每天用不着跟别人一样，得休息八个小时。所以她甚至还有时间半夜披着隐身衣去图书馆找蛇怪需要的那条古代咒语，当然那并不容易找到。

到了十月份，哈莉又有了让她更加专心的事情，这类事情很有趣——魁地奇季节赛临近了。一个星期二晚上，奥利弗召集了一次会议，讨论新季节的战术。 

奥利弗现在上七年级，这是他在霍格沃茨的最后一年。在越来越暗的魁地奇球场边上寒冷的更衣室里，他对他的六名队友说着话，声音里带着一种静静的绝望。 

“这是我们赢得魁地奇杯的最后一次机会——我的最后一次机会，”他对队友们说，在他们面前大步走来走去，“今年年底我就要离开学校了。我再也不能在这里比赛了。 到现在为止，格兰芬多已经七年没有赢了。好吧，我们过去运气极坏——”他说，一手握拳，敲在另一只手上，眼睛里又闪现着昔日那种躁狂的光芒。 

“我们有三名最佳追球手。” 奥利弗指着艾丽娅、安吉利娜和凯蒂。“我们有两名战无不胜的击球手。”

“我们还有一名找球手，她总是能赢得比赛！”奥利弗低沉地说，以一种狂怒而骄傲的神气瞪眼看着哈莉，“自从哈莉加入我们队以来，我一直认为奖杯是我们手到擒来的东西。但是我们没有得到这个奖杯，今年是我们看到奖杯有我们名字的最后一次机会了……” 

“我们会赢的。”哈莉说，“今年我一定会全力以赴，不管发生了什么事。” 她体会到肩膀上扛着重任是什么感觉了——也许奥利弗的一生都压在她身上了。

这支球队满怀信心地开始了训练，每周三次。不管有多少泥浆，有风还是雨，都不能动摇哈莉的美好的预见：他们队最终会赢得那个巨大的魁地奇银杯。 

但哈莉又很快体会到了什么叫做失落了——当所有人的人都在讨论去霍格莫德的事情，她却只能露出尴尬的微笑、假装大方，假装她一点儿也不在乎的时候，天知道她的内心有多心酸。

最后，哈莉带着巨大的失落站在铁门后面，目送着其他人远离她的视线，她的朋友们向她投来同情又无奈的目光，她的心里充斥着嫉妒与愤怒——

之前她尝试着去找麦格教授，但是被拒绝了。

“不交表就不能去，波特小姐。”麦格教授从眼镜后面看着她说。

哈莉觉得她过于紧张了。她猜测她不能去的理由可能不是因为她没有表，而是因为布莱克，布莱克去过霍格莫德了吗？他们找到他的踪迹了？

到了万圣节那天，大家都在安慰哈莉，哈莉装出一副不在意的样子，等他们都走了，她就在学校里转来转去，自己也不知道该干点什么——她还有很多作业要做，有些功课要赶，还得继续去图书馆找控蛇咒语，但是她却什么都不想做了。

这个学期入学以来，这还是她第一次这么没有干劲。

在转过一个走廊时，她迎头遇到了卢平教授。从上一次博格特的事件发生后，她一直不怎么敢面对卢平教授，她无法解释博格特怎么忽然变成了她自己。

“哈莉？”卢平跟她打招呼。

“你在干什么？”卢平问。口气和费尔奇完全不同，“罗恩和赫敏呢？”

“霍格莫德。”哈莉说，尽量说得很随意。

“啊。”卢平说。他对哈莉看了一会儿，哈莉略微偏过了头，感觉自己就像之前的斯内普一样。

接着卢平邀请哈莉到自己的办公室来，看看他给下节课准备的水怪，哈莉踌躇着走了进去，脸上挂着礼貌的微笑。

但是卢平很快看出她的不自在来了。

“你在担心什么事吗，哈莉？”

“有，”哈莉说，她也不知道为什么，对卢平的信任大过对斯内普的——也许是斯内普确实没那么可信。当然啦，里德尔的事情之后，哈莉对什么人都保持着三分戒心。她把茶放在了自己的桌子上，“您还记得我们对付博格特的那天的事吗?” 

“记得。”卢平慢慢地说。 

“您为什么不让我和博格特斗呢？” 

卢平扬起了眉毛。 “我原来以为这原因是明摆着的，哈莉。”他说，声音里透着惊讶。 

哈莉原来以为卢平不会承认这件事，因此也大吃一惊。“为什么？”她问。

“好吧，”卢平说，眉头略略皱着，“我之前以为如果搏格特面对着你，就会以伏地魔的形象出现的，在上这堂课的时候，你有没有想过博格特可能会变成伏地魔？”

“我首先想到的的确是伏地魔，”哈莉诚实地说，“但是，然后我—— 我想起了那些摄魂怪。除此之外，我没有想起别的东西，更别提那个……”她羞于启齿地说。

“如果是伏地魔，那证明你最害怕的是死亡；如果是摄魂怪，那证明你最害怕的是恐惧，这两者都不是容易战胜的，但是我相信你既然想到了他们，心里就一定有对付他们的策略，这是我不担心的。可是当那个哈莉一出来，你满脸的不可置信，你在害怕自己，又没有任何准备，那么在这种情况下，我认为你需要一点帮助。”

卢平说得很直接，却不伤人，因为哈莉也知道，如果放任当时的情况下去，她确实没有战胜博格特的把握，因为她和别人不一样，她不知道自己内心深处最害怕的是她自己，所以毫无提防，自然就会失败。而且她也不希望两个哈莉在教室里打起来，尤其在那么多人围观的情况下，所以卢平毫无疑问，拯救了她。

“但……那是什么，教授？”哈莉谨慎地问，“那个我……”当然，她知道那是怎么回事，但她不能在卢平面前表现出来，她要装得无辜一点，这样别人才不会疑心什么。

“那恐怕是你内心的阴暗面，哈莉。”卢平带着深思的表情说，“不要太在意这些，有些东西你越在意它就越能干涉你正常的思维。”

“那么我该接受它吗？接受我的阴暗面？这样就能不再害怕对吗？”哈莉搬出了斯内普的劝诫，想看看卢平会怎么说。

“当然不是，哈莉。”卢平对她微微一笑，显然非常和善，就像平时上课的时候一样，“每个人都有自己阴暗的一面，这确实是很正常的事，我们当然应该控制住自己，应该摒弃那些我们认为不好的东西，依着自己的良知去选择正确的道路，远离黑暗，克制住伤害别人的冲动……”

“如果无法克制呢？”哈莉假装非常好奇地问，卢平的看法果然与斯内普截然不同，那么她该听谁的呢？“有时候我们可能会被魔法、被药物控制住，又可能被邪恶洗脑，把错误认为是对的，那又怎么办？”

卢平的脸上掠过一丝阴郁，哈莉从没见过和善的卢平也会有这样的表情——他一定也有极其可怕的阴暗面，哈莉想。但卢平很快就恢复了。

“也许我们可以躲起来——只要我们还剩下一丁点良知，我们想不去伤害别人，那就不去；如果我们实在控制不住自己，可以请朋友监督自己，甚至——”

说到这里他的目光更加阴郁了，他的话语停顿了一下。

“甚至什么，教授？”哈莉意识到自己可能触及了他的什么秘密，小心地问。

“……没什么，哈莉。”卢平的眼皮跳动了一下，“对了，你对摄魂怪怎么看？”

哈莉有些失望，不过说起摄魂怪她又有了点兴趣，卢平教授，您知道那摄魂怪——” 有人在门上敲了一下，哈莉的话被打断了。

“进来。”卢平大声说。 

门开了，斯内普走了进来。他手上拿着一个高脚杯，微微冒着热气，看见哈莉，他停住脚步，黑眼睛眯了起来。

“啊，西弗勒斯，”卢平微笑着说，“多谢。把它放在书桌上好吗?”

斯内普把还冒着热气的杯子放下来，他的目光在哈莉和卢平之间来回移动。 

“我正在让哈莉看我的格林迪洛。”卢平指着那水怪高兴地说。

“令人着迷。”斯内普说，却并没有往那里看，“你应该直接喝下去，卢平。”

“是，是，我会喝的。”卢平说。

“我做了满满一锅呢，”斯内普说，“要是你还要的话。” 

“明天我很可能还要喝一点。多谢，西弗勒斯。”

“别客气。”斯内普说，但他眼睛里有一种神色是哈莉不乐意看的。斯内普退出房间的时候，脸上没有微笑，还一副有所戒备的样子。

哈莉好奇地看着那个高脚杯：“那是什么，教授？”她想起了卢平第一次出现在礼堂时的情形，那时候斯内普好像要把卢平整个生吞下去，现在居然给他熬药？他们和好了吗？如果是这样为什么斯内普还要露出那种表情？


	99. 斯内普的怀疑

“斯内普教授好心为我调制的一服药剂，”卢平微笑着说，“我对调制药剂一直不大在行，而这一服又特别复杂。”他喝了一口。

“为什么——您生病了吗？”哈莉张口问，满眼怀疑地看着那个杯子——斯内普是个好心人吗？绝不是。这杯子里的东西一定有问题。

“我一直觉得不大好，”卢平说，“只有这服药才能起到作用。我很幸运，能和斯内普教授一块儿工作；能够调制这种药剂的男巫实在不多。”他又啜饮了一口，哈莉恨不得从他手里夺下这只高脚杯。

“我听说斯内普教授非常想教黑魔法防御术，为了得到这个职位不惜代价。”哈莉不顾一切地说，“我认为您不应该再喝下去了。”

但是卢平一口喝干了药，做了个鬼脸。“真难喝。”他说，“好啦，哈莉。我还是回去工作的好。晚宴时侯再见。”

“好吧。”哈莉说，如果卢平都不在乎，那她也不用放在心上了吧。

到了晚宴开始的时候，罗恩跟赫敏都回来了，他们脸上都喜气洋洋的，虽然就在不久前，他们因为克里克山和斑斑的事几乎要打起来了，但现在他们看起来都挺开心的，他们给哈莉带了很多糖果，哈莉把她看到的斯内普给卢平魔药的事情告诉了他们。

“我猜他要是想害卢平教授的话，应该不会当着我的面进行，但是卢平教授一定是病了，什么病呢？什么病需要冒险去找斯内普教授？”哈莉问她的两个朋友。

“也许是邓布利多让斯内普教授熬药的，”赫敏分析说，“他们俩之前的关系不好，要是说有谁能让他们和好，我猜只有邓布利多。”

“很可能是这样。”罗恩点头说。

三个人吃了不少东西，到了快八点的时候，哈莉又要去斯内普那里了。斯内普给她的任务是三天学习一次大脑封闭术，先从最简单的外围开始，渐渐地深入到大脑思维深处；其余的两天学习魔药，毕竟魔药也需要实践，哈莉就在他的小实验室里面学着熬制各种魔药。

罗恩与赫敏已经习惯了她的行动，所以她站起来的时候，他们都没问她，而是继续吃东西，哈莉自在地绕过桌子，向礼堂外走去，没注意到有个人从她身后赶上来，故意撞了她一下，她的手里被塞进了什么东西。

“波特小姐，”德拉科那拖长的声音在她耳旁响起，“麻烦走路的时候看着点行吗？”

他从她面前走过，昂着头，好像刚获得了魁地奇杯一样，走了两步，他又回过头来：

“我猜他们不会带这个给你的，”他眼里闪着得意的光，“但我知道你肯定想试试它的味道。”

他说着，转过身走了。哈莉看了看手里的东西，居然是一瓶黄油啤酒。她笑了笑，把啤酒藏进了衣兜里，来到斯内普的办公室。

哈莉当然不会去询问白天他给卢平魔药的事，斯内普自然也不会主动告诉她。今晚是属于魔药的一个小时，哈莉光是记住那些名词就花了不少时间，她回去的时候，发现所有人都被挡在了格兰芬多休息室的外面。

胖夫人从肖像画上消失了，肖像画遭到了恶意破坏，帆布小片在地上到处都是，大块画布则被完全从画框上撕走了，在邓布利多的追问下，皮皮鬼告诉他们这是布莱克干的。

邓布利多教授叫所有的格兰芬多院学生都回到礼堂去，十分钟以后，赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳、斯莱特林等院的学生也来了，这些学生都一副摸不清头脑的样子。 

邓布利多说他将让人搜查整座城堡，哈莉、赫敏和罗恩和衣钻到睡袋里去，然后把上身支在胳膊肘上谈心——谈论的中心自然是布莱克。他们猜测着他怎么进来的，毕竟这座学校四周都被施了魔法，又有摄魂怪的守卫，它们可是连隐身衣都能看见的，那么布莱克到底干了什么能在学校里来去自如呢？

他们讨论了很久也没有得出任何结论。后来珀西过来命令他们睡觉了——珀西今年是男学生主席。半夜里邓布利多又来查看了一次，正当哈莉偷听着他和珀西之间的谈话时，斯内普忽然从外面赶来。

“所有的地方都查过了，到处都没有布莱克的踪迹。”斯内普说。

“很好，西弗勒斯，我并不真正以为布莱克会逗留不走。” 

“他怎么进来的，关于这一点，你有什么见解吗，校长？”斯内普问道。哈莉觉得他在暗示着什么，她把头稍稍抬起一点，以便另外一只耳朵听得清楚些。 

“许多，西弗勒斯，每一种都和底下的那种一样不可能。” 

哈莉眼睛睁开了一条缝，偷偷向他们站的地方看，她可以看到斯内普的侧面，斯内普似乎在生气。 

“你记得我们的谈话罢，校长，就在——哦——学期开始以前吧?”斯内普说，说话时嘴唇几乎没有张开，好像不想让珀西参与他们的谈话。

“记得，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多说，声音里含有类似警告的意味。 

　“好像——几乎不可能——布莱克没有内部的帮助是进不了这所学校的，我的确表示过关注，在你任命——” 

“我不相信这座城堡里哪一个人会帮助布莱克进来。”邓布利多打断了他的话，他的声调清楚地表明这件事就谈到这里为止，因此斯内普没有作答。

哈莉的大脑飞速地运转着：斯内普好像在暗示学校里有人帮助布莱克进入了校园，而这个人跟邓布利多在这个学期开始的“任命”有关，今年的新教师有两个，一个是他们熟知的海格，海格绝不会帮助布莱克进城堡；另一个是不熟悉的卢平，有可能吗？卢平认识斯内普，他、布莱克、她的父亲詹姆还有斯内普之间有些她不明白的关系——难道卢平就是帮助布莱克进入城堡的人？

哈莉不敢相信这一点，看起来似乎邓布利多也不相信斯内普的推论——难道这就是斯内普不喜欢邓布利多的原因吗？因为邓布利多不信任他？

“我必须到那些摄魂怪那里去了，”邓布利多说，“我说过，我们搜查完毕就通知它们。” 

“它们打算帮忙吗，先生？”斯内普说。 

“哦，是的，”邓布利多冷淡地说，“但是恐怕只要我担任校长一天，就绝不许它们跨过学校的门槛。” 

珀西似乎稍微有些窘迫。邓布利多离开了礼堂，走得很快很轻。斯内普站了一会儿，看着校长离去，哈莉发现他脸上带有深深的愤怒，那不仅仅是针对邓布利多的。然后他也走了。

哈莉往两旁看罗恩和赫敏。两人的眼睛都睁着，“ 这些话都在说什么？”罗恩的口型表达了这样的意思。 

以后几天，学校里大家谈的都是布莱克。关于他如何进入城堡的说法越传越玄，胖夫人已经被卡多根爵士取代了。卡多根爵士把他的时间一半花在向人们发出挑战、要求人们和他决斗上。其余时间则用在琢磨复杂得可笑的口令上，一天之中，他至少要改两回口令。

哈莉担心的还不是卡多根爵士。现在她受到严密监视。教员们找到各种借口在走廊里和她一起走，珀西到处跟着他她，好像一条极其神气活现的守卫狗。最要命的是，麦格教授把哈莉叫到她办公室里去，脸上的神情让哈莉以为一定是谁死了。 

“没有必要再瞒你了，波特，”她很严肃地说，“我知道这对于你来说会感到震惊，但是布莱克—— ” 

“我知道他在追我，”哈莉疲倦地说，“我听到罗恩的爸爸告诉过他的妈妈。韦斯莱先生在魔法部工作。” 

麦格似乎非常吃惊。她让哈莉不要再进行训练了，但哈莉坚持说，马上要比赛了，她必须训练，最后麦格只好说派个教授监督他们。

第一场魁地奇比赛逐渐临近，但天气越来越坏。在霍琦夫人的监督之下，格兰芬多队勇敢地训练，比以前更加刻苦了。然后，在星期六比赛以前最后一次训练的时候，奥利弗给他的球队带来了不受欢迎的消息。 

“我们不和斯莱特林队比了!”他愤怒地告诉他们，“弗林特刚才来看过我，我们要和赫奇帕奇队比了。” 

“为什么？”其他队员齐声问道。 

“弗林特的借口是他们的找球手受伤的手臂还没有好。”奥利弗说，狂怒地龇着牙，“但他们这么做目的是明显的，就是不想在这样的天气里比赛，认为这会破坏他们的机会……”

“马尔福的胳膊根本没问题!”哈莉说，“他只是在装样子，但是我们没法去证明这一点。” 

“是的，”奥利弗痛苦地说，“我们一直在以斯莱特林为对象进行练习，而现在和我们比赛的是赫奇帕奇队，他们的作风是相当不一样的。他们有了新队长和找球手塞德里克·迪戈里—— ”


	100. 卢平就是狼人？

安吉利娜、艾丽娅和凯蒂突然傻笑起来，哈莉不那么明显地看了她们一眼，不用说，这个塞德里克是学校里出了名的帅哥，她们三个一听说哪里有帅气的男孩就兴奋不已。

“什么？” 奥利弗说，对于这种无忧无虑的行为他也有些不以为然。 

“他就是那个身材高高、样子漂亮的男生吧?”安吉利娜说。 

“强壮少说话的那个。”凯蒂说，她们又开始傻笑起来。 

“他说话少是因为他笨得同时说不出两个词儿来。”弗雷德不耐烦地说，“我不明白你为什么要担心，奥利弗，赫奇帕奇队是容易打败的对手。上次我们和他们比赛的时候， 哈莉五分钟工夫就抓住了金色飞贼，记得吗？”

“我们是在完全不同的情况下比赛！”奥利弗大声叫道，他的眼睛稍稍有些突出。“迪戈里组织了阵容强大的班子！他是个出色的找球手！我正是担心你们会这样想！我们一定不能轻敌！我们必须抓主要问题！斯莱特林想看我们一步踏错！我们必须得胜！” 

“奥利弗，别着急上火，”弗雷德说，有点惊慌，“我们会认真对待赫奇帕奇队的。我们认真。”接着他把头转过来看着哈莉，“哈莉，你会因为对方帅气而手下留情吗？”

“奥，你知道的，费雷德，”哈莉调侃地说，“在我心目中，在魁地奇的赛场上，没有人会比奥利弗更帅的男生了。”

奥利弗的脸立刻红了。

“咳咳，”他尴尬地说，有点语无伦次，“但我们最终不是靠脸打球的，迪戈里是个厉害的对手。”

“我们的小哈莉还不知道什么叫做帅哥。”安吉利娜小声说，从上学期哈莉变回来之后，她们的关系又缓和了些。

哈莉笑了笑，没有说话。她想起了里德尔——她虽然还没见过塞德里克，但是相信里德尔的帅气不会输给他，如果里德尔这样蛊惑人心的男孩子她都可以抗拒，她相信自己不会被塞德里克迷倒。不过安吉利娜她们要是看到年轻时的伏地魔会怎么样呢？也会疯狂吗？答案几乎是肯定的。

比赛前夕，风狂雨骤，比以前更加厉害。哈莉脑子里除了第二天的比赛以外什么都没有时闻想了。奥利弗在课间不断跑来找他，不断给她提示。奥利弗第三次这样做的时候，哈莉突然发现自己要上的黑魔法防御术课已经开始十分钟了，于是拔脚便跑，而奥利弗还在她后面叫道：“迪戈里的突然转向非常快，哈莉，所以你不妨想办法把他缠住——” 

哈莉在黑魔法防御术课的教室外边刹住了脚步，推开门，冲了进去。 

“对不起，我迟到了，卢平教授，我—— ” 

但是，在讲台上看着他的不是卢平教授，是斯内普。

不知怎么，看到卢平不在，哈莉立刻想起了斯内普的那个魔药高脚杯——卢平教授真的被他下了毒吗？ 

“这堂课十分钟以前就开始了，波特，快去坐下。”

但是哈莉没有动。 

“卢平教授哪里去了?” 

“他说他今天病得不能上课。”斯内普说，龇牙咧嘴地笑着，“我不是已经叫你坐下了吗?” 

但是哈莉站在原地不动。 

“他怎么不好啦？” 

斯内普的黑色眼睛发出光芒。 

“没有生命危险。”他说，样子像是但愿如此。“快去坐下，不然我就要给格兰芬多扣分了。”

哈莉慢慢地走到自己的座位上坐下。

斯内普环顾全班，对卢平教授发表了一番他“缺乏条理的教学”的评论。接着他决定让大家学习“狼人”的知识。

全班都在抗议，但是谁能抗议得过斯内普教授呢？于是所有人开始跳学狼人，期间他就像是在魔药课一样，很有能耐地扣了赫敏两次分，并在罗恩大胆顶撞他之后让罗恩放学后留下来。

他这么干了以后，课堂上谁也没有发出任何声音。大家坐着，根据教科书做有关狼人的笔记，而斯内普在课桌之间来回走动着，检查他们在卢平教授教课期间所完成的学业，脸上一半不耐烦一半是愉悦。 

最后下课铃终于响了，斯内普没让他们走。 

“你们每人写一篇论文，交给我，内容是识别和杀死狼人的方法。这个题目应该写两张羊皮纸，星期一早晨交。应该有人管管这个班了。韦斯莱，留下来别走，我们要安排关你晚学的事。” 

哈莉一直觉得斯内普今天的表演特别有趣。假如斯内普真的是因为不满卢平的教学而改上狼人的课——为什么是狼人呢？为什么偏偏选了这一课？斯内普从来没有显示出他对狼人的兴趣，他还强调了“识别和杀死狼人”，他在暗示什么？暗示他们身边有狼人吗？

哈莉下意识地想到了卢平，又想起了那杯药，她发现斯内普的眼睛里潜伏着非常深的恶意。

他在期待有人发现谁是狼人吗？家长们不会允许狼人在学校里授课的，再受欢迎也不行。斯内普目前最恨的人是谁吗？答案简直写在了哈莉眼前，除了卢平，不可能还有别人了。这样看来，卢平的病极有可能和变身成狼人有关。

想不到邓布利多居然会找一个狼人来教课，而且斯内普居然都知道卢平是个狼人，这么说来，教授们很可能都知道这个，只有学生们蒙在鼓里，一霎间，哈莉感到浑身冰冷——怎么没人考虑一下，万一狼人无法自控呢？她总算明白卢平那天说的话里的深意了。

但是不能再想下去了，她接下来要赶紧吃饭，然后还有一个小时的时间要和斯内普独处。

当然，她不可能去问斯内普那样的问题：卢平是狼人吗？你们是什么关系？你们和我父亲詹姆·波特到底是什么关系？

斯内普不可能回答她，她也不想打扰目前的卢平——也许只有静观其变才是最好的做法。

所以当她到达斯内普的办公室时，她非常谨慎地选择了礼貌和沉默，斯内普坐在办公桌前，从他帘子一样的头发后面露出鼻子，打量着哈莉。

“我以为你会在这儿问我，波特。”斯内普说，语气中带着一贯的狡猾，“今天你发现了什么吗？”

他在暗示什么？哈莉马上想到自己之前的推论——卢平真的是狼人吗？

“没什么，教授。既然你已经说了卢平教授没有生命危险，我还会有什么疑问呢？”哈莉乖巧地说。

“你和你的小伙伴没有就此讨论些什么吗？”

“没有，教授。”哈莉脸上露出甜姐儿的微笑，然后她得意地发现，斯内普的脸上掠过了一丝失望。但他很快又调整好了。

“奥，我还以为你觉得卢平死了。”斯内普略带调侃说，“并且你以为那个凶手就是我。”

“我相信你有两百种以上悄无声息弄死人的法子，教授，”哈莉顺着他的话试探他，“但是我想你不会冒险在学校里杀死卢平教授，毕竟太不划算了，又有邓布利多教授盯着……”

“你有点机灵劲儿，波特。”斯内普打断她，看起来也不太想就这个问题纠缠下去，尤其提到邓布利多，这让他脸上的阴影更浓重了。

“可能你选错了暗示对象，教授，”哈莉继续试探地说，“格兰芬多不够聪明，难以接受您的暗示。也许你该找找斯莱特林学院的学生，比如马尔福同学，他和他的父亲应该非常乐意宣扬点什么，比如今天您上课的内容什么的……”

斯内普盯着她，眼睛里透着种不可思议。

“难道你不属于格兰芬多？”他问，“你怎么会提出可能出卖卢平的建议？”

“我的确属于格兰芬多，但您从没因为这个扣过我的分，教授。”哈莉竭力让自己的脸上不泄露太多的情绪，比如不要让斯内普觉得她认为他是因为她母亲才不扣她的分，这样很可能让斯内普恼羞成怒，在斯内普显出暴怒的神情之前，她赶紧开口，“我对卢平教授的身份没有兴趣，只是适时地给您出个主意——当然，也许您早就考虑过告诉马尔福，但是这样一来，您可能控制在不住事态的发展，所以我建议……”

她想建议斯内普将他们之间的关系告诉她，她想跟他做个交易，帮帮斯内普，顺便得到自己想要的情报——又或者她可以去试探一下卢平，问他当年发生了什么，就拿狼人的事当做筹码。

“注意你的语言，波特，”斯内普冷冰冰地看着自以为掌握了秘密胜券在握的哈莉，“我不需要你的建议，我也劝你不要在没有任何证据的情况下说话——你想一想，不止你一个人知道这件事，为什么别人不说出去？”

“……为什么？”哈莉问，这也是她怀疑的地方，“我不信邓布利多能控制舆论。”

“你还太嫩了，波特，”斯内普说，并没有就这件事继续说下去，“我最后再劝你一次，别试图在这些事上玩什么花样，你最好表现得像一个真正的三年级学生，别去吸引不该有的的注意。”


	101. 塞德里克·迪戈里

这时有什么东西叫了一声，两个人别开视线，向发生的地方看去，哈莉发现她上次在卢平那里看到的水怪被移到了斯内普这里，也许本来斯内普是打算给他们上水怪课的？

“这是个有趣的玩意儿，波特。”斯内普说，神情跟课堂上一样让人讨厌了，”用来上三年级的课倒是正好，但是你们对自己的要求太低——记住这个魔咒，波特。”

他说着，嘴里清晰地蹦出了一句魔咒，同时将魔杖来回摆弄了几下，哈莉看到那只水怪呆的水箱里的水以肉眼可见的速度消失了，水怪茫然地坐在那里，不知道发生了什么。它的身上也干巴巴的，一点水渍都没有。

“奥，这倒是杀死水怪的好方法，”哈莉睁大了双眼，上次卢平对她说，要对付水怪得对付它的爪子，没想到斯内普居然会采用这种方法，“但是如果它在湖里呢？难道我们需要——”

“好好练习，波特。”斯内普说，根本不理哈莉的疑问，用魔杖又给水箱灌满了水，“这只是个小魔咒，相信你用不了半个小时就能学会了，”

对斯内普教授是不能质疑的，哈莉想，没有人能对抗斯内普教授，假如他下定决心的话。她只好在水怪的瞪视下开始了练习，一个小时过去了，水箱里的水只减少了一半，这期间斯内普一直在看他的书，偶尔抬头用戏谑的眼神看着战战兢兢的水怪

第二天，哈莉起了个大早，她听到外面暴风雨正肆虐着，忽然发现克鲁克山正顺着墙脚打算出去，及时地抓住了克鲁克山那毛茸茸的尾巴尖，把它抱了起来：

“我猜你在打斑斑的主意，”哈莉说，摸着克鲁克山身上蓬蓬的毛，把它塞回赫敏的被窝。

“谢了，哈莉。”赫敏说，“你为什么起这么早？很紧张吗？”她把克鲁克山举起来又递到哈莉手里，“我听说紧张的时候摸摸猫心情会平静一些。”

“奥，我想你得看这它，它一直在打斑斑的主意，要是它真的把斑斑吃了，小罗恩会伤心死的。”哈莉笑着说，她确实有点紧张，但不知道为什么，就在刚才这股紧张消散了不少，这大概就是友谊和猫咪的魔力吧——虽然克鲁克山长得一点都不可爱。

“好吧。”赫敏咕哝着，“不过我还是想和你一块儿起床。”

两人洗漱完毕，就一起来到了公共休息室，暴风雨的声音更响。哈莉知道不能指望比赛会取消，魁地奇比赛不会为雷雨这种小事而取消的。

她想起奥利弗曾经在走廊里把塞德里克·迪戈里指给他看，迪戈里是五年级学生，个子很高，并且确实如那些女孩子所言，长得非常魁梧，不过一般情况下，找球手的个子不会太高大，太高大太魁梧不容易跑得快，但这种天气倒是有利因素，因为迪戈里不会被吹得站不住脚。 

赫敏抱着克鲁克山，看得出来她用了挺大的劲，不然克鲁克山可能又偷偷溜到男生宿舍去找斑斑了。

“这一次比赛跟以前不一样吗，哈莉？你看起来有点沉重。”她说。

“是有一点儿。”哈莉把塞德里克的情况跟赫敏说了一遍，“我猜他在技术方面可能要胜过马尔福，我们也没有对他进行针对性训练。”

“那也意味着他们对你也没有针对性训练，哈莉，”赫敏分析说，“他应该也听说过你作为找球手的名声，也许比你还要害怕——毕竟你之前在和赫奇帕奇对抗的时候，五分钟就拿到过金色飞贼！”

“你说的有道理，赫敏。”哈莉说，她的眉头松开了一些，赫敏的话是很有道理的，但是迪戈里不但是找球手，还是队长。他不可能没有针对斯莱特林和格兰芬多进行训练，特别是当哈莉这么有名的情况下。

“也许比起我担心他，他更害怕我。”哈莉接着给自己打气说，“他应该来看过我的训练和比赛，虽然我完全没有注意过观众，但我相信他应该研究过我的速度和技巧，除了身高和体重之外，他应该没有比我强的地方。”

“是的，哈莉。”赫敏说，“你知道罗恩怎么说吗？他说你几乎已经有了国家队的水平。”

“奥。”哈莉发自真心地笑了，“谢谢你赫敏。”

“还没呢，哈莉。”赫敏说，伸手摘掉了她的眼睛，低声念叨了几个咒语，再给哈莉带上。

“你做了什么，赫敏？”哈莉问道。

“几个小咒语，让你能在风雨中也能看清前面。”赫敏说。

“太感激了，除了你我想没有人会知道这些咒语，赫敏。”哈莉发自内心地说，有时候她确实不如赫敏细心，再者说，一个人不可能拥有所有知识。这不就是拥有朋友的好处吗？

哈莉像是要自己记住似的，不停地给自己强调着朋友，毕竟她没有深刻体会过亲情，如果不强调友情的话，可能她会把斯内普之前的话当真。

虽然卢平劝告过她要做个好人，但不可否认的是，魔鬼确实拥有强大的诱惑力——比如现在她竟然鬼使神差地想起了藏在枕头下面的那瓶黄油啤酒，晚上获胜的时候可以喝它庆祝了，当然必须要偷偷摸摸的，另外过几天要是卢平再次出现，或许她可以试探出点什么。

过了一会儿，她们俩起身去吃早饭，喝完一大碗粥以后，哈莉精神了一点儿，等她开始吃吐司的时候，球队的其他队员也来了。 

“这场比赛会是激烈的。”奥利弗说，什么也吃不下。 

“别担心，奥利弗，”艾丽娅安慰他，“有一点儿雨我们不在乎。” 

但这可不是一点儿雨。魁地奇极受欢迎，因此全校师生和平常一样全都出来观看这次比赛，哈莉在进入更衣室以前看见了克拉布和高尔，他们正走向体育场，两人在一把大雨伞下面指着她大笑，她正要猜想他们的主人，那个尖酸刻薄的淡金小子在哪的时候，身后就传来了他的声音：

“波特，”他故意让她身边的队员都听见，“你要是连迪戈里都赢不了，那可就没资格和我对战了，你该不会没这样的本事吧？”

“你的手臂好了吗，马尔福？要是没好我可以送你一副夹板，”哈莉反唇相讥，“我知道你不敢当我的对手，才装作胳膊疼的对吧？你现在是不是特别希望迪戈里战胜我？”

“走开，马尔福。”格兰芬多队伍里所有人都对德拉科怒目而视，德拉科耸了耸肩膀，一副无所谓的样子，走到克拉布和高尔举着的大伞里，回头又给了哈莉一个不知道是挑衅还是期待的目光。

“真是个无礼的小子。”弗雷德说，他若无其事地问哈莉，“你说对吗，哈莉？”

“当然了，弗雷德。”哈莉回答，她老觉得弗雷德是话里有话，不过他既然愿意给她留面子，那她当然也只能配合着装傻了。

然后球队队员都换上猩红色的袍子，等奥利弗作向来一贯的赛前鼓励士气的讲话，但没想到，奥利弗几次想张嘴说话，却只发出古怪的喘不过气来的声音，然后他无可奈何地摇摇头，招手示意大家跟他走。 

风刮得厉害，他们走到球场时个个东倒西歪。在隆隆的雷声中，观众即使为他们欢呼，他们也听不见。雨点打在哈莉的眼镜上，但是哈莉却依然能看得清周边的事物——这多亏了赫敏的魔法。

赫奇帕奇队从球场对面向他们走过来，他们穿的是金丝雀黄的袍子。一个个即使在暴风雨里也显得非常耀眼。双方队长走上前来互相握手。哈莉站在后头审视地看着走过来的塞德里克·迪戈里。

迪戈里果然像别人说的那样特别的英俊，脸上带着和善的微笑——哈莉想起来别人对赫奇帕奇的评价，他们说这是个“无能”的学院，是个什么废材都收的学院，其他学院不要的，他们都要，所以挤满了资质平平的家伙，之前的比赛里，哈莉不费吹灰之力赢了他们，但哈莉并不像别人一样认为赫奇帕奇真的很无能。

因为她发现了一件很多人都没有发现的小细节，那就是赫奇帕奇的学生中从来没有产生过食死徒。这一点即使是自诩勇敢的格兰芬多也是做不到的，像布莱克就是格兰芬多的耻辱，想到这里，哈莉不得不承认里德尔说的一句话，那就是格兰芬多拥有的勇气并不代表全然的正义，它可能只代表着蔑视规则、不考虑死活的傻大胆儿，跟正义完全挨不着边。

那么赫奇帕奇代表着正义和善良吗？哈莉用挑剔的眼神打量着迪戈里。迪戈里注意到她的目光，对她点了点头，送来一个和善的笑容。哈莉身后的高年级女孩子们看到迪戈里看向这边都非常兴奋，有的几乎要昏倒了，哈莉却能保持镇定，也给对方回了一个微笑。


	102. 失败的滋味

她看到迪戈里的眼睛里稍微透着点讶异——当然了，也许这是他第一次发现居然有女孩子不为他疯狂吧，哈莉自得地想，从心理上来说，她觉得自己应该已经站在了胜利这边，接着她把目光投向了奥利弗。

奥利弗现在看上去好像患了牙关紧闭症，他只是对迪戈里点了点头。接着哨声响起，比赛开始了。 

哈莉骑得很快，但是她的光轮2000在风中有点晃动不稳。她尽量握紧，转身冲进了风雨之中。 

五分钟之后，哈莉浑身湿透了，而且还冻僵了，双手好像不存在了一样，不过多亏了赫敏的魔法，她能看清她的队友，也能看清那小小的金色飞贼。

她在球场上纵横驰骋，掠过一个个红色和黄色的身影，在狂风大作的情况下，她听不见评论，这一点儿也不会妨碍她飞速地躲避游走球，不过随着比赛的进行，金色飞贼在雨丝里越来越难找了，即便她的眼镜毫无问题。而且保持飞天扫帚走直线越来越难了。

天空越发黑了，好像黑夜已经决定提前到来。现在每个人都淋得透湿，雨点又那么密，打在她的脸上——要是没有那个保持仪容的咒语，她的脸早就在各种恶劣的天气中变得粗糙不堪了。

也许这就是安吉利娜她们要化妆的原因吧，真不敢想象她们真实的样子。哈莉忽然有点感激里德尔，不过当然了，死的里德尔才是好里德尔。

哈莉四处寻找着金色飞贼，但她从没尝试过在这么大的雨里找到它——眼镜非常清楚，但是镜架不停地下滑，搭在鼻子上，她必须不停地推动她的眼镜——从前防汗的咒语抵挡不了这么大的雨。

霍琦夫人的哨声伴随着第一次闪电吹响了。哈莉在密密的雨帘中看到奥利弗的轮廓，奥利弗正向哈莉示意，要她下到地面上来。全队泼溅着水降到泥泞之中。 

“我叫了暂停!”奥利弗对队员们吼道，“来吧，到那下面——” 他们挤在球场边上一把大雨伞下面。 

“比分多少?”哈莉问。 

“我们领先五十分，”奥利弗说，“但是，除非我们很快得到那金色飞贼，不然我们就要比到晚上了。”

“雨太大了，在这么大的雨里，很难看得到金色飞贼，而且我的眼镜在一个劲下滑，奥利弗。”哈莉说，“我脸上都是水——”

说到这里她愣住了，想起了什么，接着她掏出自己的魔杖，给自己的脸施展了一个昨天晚上刚学会的脱水魔法——正是伟大的斯内普教授昨天晚上教她的那个——哈莉发现自己脸上的水全都消失了，并且从伞外飘到脸上的雨滴也瞬间不见了，现在她可以完全不受风雨的影响了。

哈莉心里堆满了复杂的感受，最多的是兴奋。她自作多情地认为，这个魔咒是斯内普为了她今天的比赛特地教给她的。假如现在斯内普在场，她可能会恨不得给他一个热吻。当然啦，他会因为她这么做恨她的——也许又会产生比恨更复杂的情绪。

“我现在没问题了，奥利弗。”哈莉精神奕奕地说。

“太棒了!”奥利弗的声音嘶哑地在她身后叫道，“好吧，大伙儿，好好干！”

这些咒语奏了效。哈莉还是冷得手脚麻木，但她的眼镜能固定在脸上了，风雨无法阻挡她的视线了，她重新下定决心，催促他的扫帚穿过紊乱的气流，向各个方向寻找金色飞贼，她避开了一个游走球，从迪戈里身下潜行而过，迪戈里那时正在相反的方向飞跑……看到哈莉转过身来，迪戈里也迅疾地转身，哈莉看到他快速地在空中穿梭，她不得不承认，作为一个魁梧的男生，迪戈里的速度算是非常快的。

但那没用，哈莉想，找球手必须要是最迅速的那个。两人并排飞着，时不时打量着对手。迪戈里早就听说过哈莉的名声，观摩过她的练习，知道她是个劲敌，今天这么大的风雨，居然没能影响她的速度，她的眼镜应该施了什么魔法，上面一滴雨也没有，水滴几乎飘不上她的脸。

哈莉也在打量塞德里克，凑近看他的时候，他比之前更显得英俊了，脸上没有里德尔那样的假笑，也没有里德尔那偶然流露出来的疯狂与仇恨，虽然他在打量她，但目光并不叫人讨厌。

——又一个健康男孩，哈莉想。

父母健在并且疼爱着他，生活优渥，从来不为任何东西发愁，成绩优异，魁地奇也玩得好，个子高大，长得英俊，全校的女生都在为他发狂——

简直是光明版本的里德尔。

哈莉感到自己的心情奇异地、迅速地滑向不可知的黑暗地方——她想赢他，在各个方面。这想法是如此地强烈，让她的心脏再一次灼热起来。

这时空中响起了一阵雷声，接着便是叉形闪电。越来越危险了。哈莉必须迅速抓到那个金色飞贼——她转过身来，想要回到球场中央，但就在那时，又一道闪电照亮了看台，哈莉看见了足以让她分心的东西：一条满身粗毛的巨大黑狗的侧影。

它待在看台最高层的一排空座位上。她绝对没有看错，它就在——

哈莉那麻木的双手在飞天扫帚上滑了一下，她光轮2000往下坠了几英尺。她稳住了扫把，又斜眼去看那看台。一瞬间那条狗已经不见了。

“哈莉！”奥利弗那苦恼的叫嚷声从格兰芬多的球门那里传了过来。“哈莉，你后面！”哈莉惊慌四顾。迪戈里连续往球场猛落，一个小小的金色斑块在雨丝密布的空中、在他们之间闪烁……

两个人的视线黏着在金色飞贼上，哈莉惊慌之下全身伏在飞天扫帚上，旋转着冲向那金色飞贼，她还稍微落后塞德里克一点点，她的大脑在飞速运转，计算着距离和速度，照目前的态势来看，她绝对可以在塞德里克前面拿到金色飞贼。

“加油！” 她对她的光轮吼道，“ 快!” 

但是，发生了奇怪的事。跑道周围的风就像之前一样强劲，哈莉在刹那失去了听觉——一阵熟悉的可怕的寒流向她袭来，在她身体里面，这时她刚刚感觉到下面的球场上有什么东西在动……哈莉来不及想，便把眼睛从金色飞贼上移开往下看。 

至少有一百个摄魂怪站在下面，它们那隐藏在头巾下面的脸都对着她。好像冰冻的水从她胸中升了起来，切割着她的内脏。在她的头部里，有一个女人的声音响了起来：

“别动哈莉。别动哈莉，请别动哈莉！”

“一边儿去，你这笨女人……一边儿去，现在……”

“别动哈莉，请不要，带我去吧，杀了我得了——”

哈莉满脑子麻木，满脑子白色的迷雾……她在干什么？她为什么在飞？她必须帮助那个女人……她要死了……她要被人谋杀了……

哈莉在往下坠落，在那冰冷的迷雾中坠落。

“别动哈莉！请别动……发发慈悲……发发慈悲……” 

一个尖厉的声音在大笑，那妇女在尖叫，哈莉什么都不知道了。

“幸而地面那么软。”

“我以为她必死无疑。”

“但是她连眼镜都没有碎。”

哈莉听见这些人的低语，但听不懂他们在说什么。她知道的只是自己浑身都痛，好像被人打了一样。

戴头巾的黑色影子……寒冷……尖叫声……哈莉忽然睁开了眼睛。她发现自己躺在医院里。格兰芬多院的魁地奇球队队员从头到脚都溅满了泥浆，正环绕在他的床边。罗恩和赫敏也在，那样子好像是刚从游泳池里爬上来。 

“哈莉！”弗雷德说，他在泥浆之下显得特别白，“你觉得怎么样？”

“发生了什么事?”哈莉说，突然坐起来，把他们都吓了一大跳。

“你摔下来了，”弗雷德说，“一定——那么——五十英尺？” 

“我们以为你死了呢，”艾丽娅说，她在发抖。赫敏低低地发出一声短促刺耳的声音，她的眼睛充血充得厉害。

“但是那场比赛，”哈莉说，“发生了什么事？我们还能再赛吗？”

她看到所有人都沉默了，可怕的事实像石头一样沉到哈莉心里。

“迪戈里抓到金色飞贼了？”她问。

“是的，哈莉。”乔治说，“就在你跌下来之后。他不明白发生了什么事。等他回头一看，看到你跌在地上，就打算中断这场比赛，想重新赛一场。但是他们胜得公平，胜得光明磊落……就连奥利弗也承认这一点。” 

“奥利弗在哪里？”哈莉说，奥利弗从人群里挤进来，露出一个难看的笑容，什么都没有说。

哈莉低下头去。这还是她在魁地奇比赛中第一次输掉——虽然她可以把责任推到摄魂怪头上，但如果她更早抓住金色飞贼了呢？她把脸埋在两膝之间，第一次感觉到巨大的挫败感向自己袭来，这是一种很新鲜同时又特别难受的感觉，她细细品味着，知道是自己有些轻敌，没有太把塞德里克当回事。


	103. 摄魂怪

弗雷德抓住哈莉的肩膀，粗暴地摇着。“好了，哈莉，你以前总是能抓到金色飞贼。”

“总会有一次失手的。”乔治说。

“比赛还没有结束。”弗雷德说，“我们丢了一百分，对不对？所以，如果赫奇帕奇输给拉文克劳，而我们又打败了拉文克劳和斯莱特林……”

“赫奇帕奇至少要丢二百分。”乔治说。

“但如果他们打败了拉文克劳……” 

“没门，拉文克劳太棒了。但如果斯莱特林输给了赫奇帕奇……”

“这都要看分了——不管谁输谁赢，都是一百分的事——”

“我们能拿到。”一直没有说话的奥利弗说，他抬起头来，对上哈莉的眼睛，“你是我们最好的找球手，哈莉。这次的事情不是你的错，我们还有机会。”他拍拍哈莉的肩膀，轻轻地抱了一下哈莉，给哈莉的衣服上带来了几个泥点子。

这时庞弗雷夫人过来告诉球队队员让哈莉休息。“我们以后再来看你。”弗雷德告诉哈莉，“别怪自己，哈莉。正像奥利弗所说，你仍旧是我们最好的找球手。”

球队走了，身后留下一道道泥浆。庞弗雷夫人在他们身后关上了门，一脸不高兴的样子。罗恩和赫敏走近哈莉床前。

“邓布利多真正生气了，”赫敏颤抖着声音说，“他帮你减慢了掉下来的速度，赶走了摄魂怪，”

“然后他施魔法把你放到担架上，”罗恩接着说，“你在担架上飘浮着，他步行跟着你到了学校。大家都以为你……”

他声音低了下去，但哈莉几乎没有注意到。她在想摄魂怪对他做了什么……想那尖叫的女人的声音，她知道自己不是因为害怕才掉下去的。随即她想起了她的飞天扫把。

“有人拿到我的光轮2000了吗？”　　

“唔……你摔下来的时候，它也就被吹走了。”赫敏迟疑地说。

“然后呢？”

“然后它撞在——哦，哈莉——它撞在那棵打人柳上了。” 

哈莉的心里一阵绞痛。那棵打人柳是棵很暴烈的树，它长在禁林中央。

“然后呢？它在哪儿？”哈莉问。

“你醒过来以前弗立维教授刚把它拿回来。”赫敏声音很低地说。她慢慢地伸手去拿她脚边的书包，把书包底朝上一倒。十几片木头和扫帚尾巴的碎片落在了床上，这就是哈莉最后被打败的忠实的飞天扫帚的残骸，哈莉感到自己好像失去了一个最好的朋友。

许多人来看她，都一心一意想她高兴起来。罗恩和赫敏只是到了晚上才离开哈莉床边。但是，不管别人说什么做什么，都不能让哈莉觉得好过一点儿，因为人们所知道的只是她烦恼的一半而已。 

她没有把她看到的那条狗告诉任何人。就连罗恩和赫敏也没有，那条狗……她不愿意相信那是不详，可每一次那条狗都给她带来了不愉快的事。然后还有那些摄魂怪。每次想起它们，哈莉都觉得恶心和羞辱。大家都说它们可怕，但是别人谁也没有像她那样，它们一走近就昏倒呀……别人谁也没有在脑子里反复听到正要死去的父母的说话声呀。

因为现在哈莉知道那是谁的声音了。夜里，她躺在医院里，醒着，瞪眼看着天花板上一道道的月光。

这时候，她听到了母亲的话，听到这些话一次又一次地重复着。她听到了妈妈临终时的声音。她努力保护她，不让她受到伏地魔的伤害；她还听到了伏地魔在杀死妈妈以前的笑声……哈莉时不时地睡过去，在睡眠中做着梦：到处是潮湿黏滑、已经腐烂的手和令人毛骨悚然的乞求声。她一下子惊醒了，却又听到了妈妈的声音。

一阵激动从她的心底升起——是的，这就是她和里德尔不同的地方，父亲为了她而死，母亲在拼命地保护她……

星期一，哈莉终于回到了学校本部的喧闹忙碌之中，这真让她松了一口气。之后她跟德拉科和他的小跟班碰面时，看到德拉科他终于拿掉了绷带，神气活现在整个城堡走来走去，时不时故意绕到哈莉面前，不停地奚落她。

哈莉当然知道德拉科其实在关心她，但克拉克和高尔并不这么觉得，他们俩真心实意地讽刺着哈莉，哈莉这边的罗恩和赫敏自然不甘示弱骂了回去，德拉科就开始专心对付罗恩了。最后在魔药课上，罗恩被他们骚扰得受不了，把一个又大又滑的鳄鱼心脏对准德拉科扔了过去，正扔中他的脸，气得斯内普扣了格兰芬多五十分。

哈莉放任自己沉浸在对斯内普又爱又恨的情绪里——当然啦，也许她的感情根本没那么激烈。 

“如果斯内普再来上黑魔法防御术课，我就请病假。”罗恩说，这时他们已经吃罢午饭，正要去上卢平教授的课。“赫敏，去看看是谁来上课。” 

赫敏在教室门边张望了一下。 

“没事!” 

卢平教授回来上课了。他看上去的确生过病。他的旧袍子穿在身上更加松松垮垮，他眼睛下面有黑影；虽然如此，全班同学坐下时，他对他们笑了笑。而他们立刻狠狠地埋怨起斯内普在卢平生病时的所作所为。 

哈莉脸上带着平常的微笑，躲在眼镜后面仔细观察着卢平——他的种种举动。

月圆时会发病，博格特在他们面前变成了银色的圆球——啊，当然了，狼人最害怕的，除了圆圆的月亮，还会有别的什么吗？

不需要其他的证据了，现在她已经几乎可以确定，卢平就是狼人，那么，他在帮布莱克吗？

其他人都是一脸义愤，控诉着斯内普的恶行，但是卢平教授只是微微一笑，很快就解除了学生们的担忧。

哈莉一直在观察他，不得不承认，他比斯内普在讨人喜欢方面要强多了，假如他想要欺骗谁，那显然也容易得多了——和伏地魔的战斗让哈莉相信一件事，那就是绝不要根据外表去判断别人。

卢平一如既往地上他的课，后来下课铃响了，大家收拾好东西向门口走去，哈莉也在其中，但是——

“等一下，哈莉，”卢平招呼她，“我有话要跟你说。” 

哈莉顿了一下，接着折了回来，与一个狼人面对面并不比面对伏地魔轻松多少。

“我听说那场比赛的事了，”卢平说着，转身到讲台桌上把书装到他的公文包里，“你的飞天扫帚的事我也很遗憾。还能修吗？” 

“不能了，”哈莉说，“那棵树把它打得粉碎。” 

卢平叹了口气，像是真心实意地为哈莉担忧。 

“我到霍格沃茨的那一年，他们种了这棵树。人们过去时常玩一种游戏。就是试着去碰那棵树。最后，一个叫做戴维格杰恩的男孩几乎丢掉了一只眼睛，后来就不让我们走近那棵树了。飞天扫帚当然不能幸免啦。” 

“这么危险的树，是谁把它种到学校里的？”哈莉惊讶地问，“是邓布利多吗？”

卢平飞快地看了她一眼，像是没想到哈莉会关注到这个，“啊，是的。”他含混地说，似乎希望哈莉不要追问下去。

“但是为什么呢？他为什么要把这样危险的东西种在这里，我知道邓布利多很爱护学生，他不应该……当然啦，他这么做一定有很特别的理由。”

“也许吧。”卢平微微耸了耸肩膀，哈莉知道这不是他平日的风格，他显得比平时紧张一些，尽管他在控制他自己。从这些微妙的动作中，哈莉几乎是直觉地判定，这棵打人柳的存在，一定是为了卢平本人。

“但这是邓布利多校长决定的，其他人也不知道这当中具体的原因。”卢平补充说。

“也许他是为某个特别的学生准备的。”哈莉若无其事、假装随便猜猜说，“反正霍格沃兹的怪学生也挺多的，我听说海格就是人和巨人混血的，那也许还能收别的学生，比如吸血鬼、狼人还有妖精什么的……可能他们在别的地方上课，打人柳正让他们不敢接近人类的教室。”

她看到卢平脸色有点发白，赶紧住了嘴：“——对了，教授，你找我有什么事？”

“摄魂怪的事，哈莉。我们谁也没有见过邓布利多教授那样发怒。”卢平说，“一些日子以来，那些家伙越来越不安定了……因为不能进入校园怒气冲冲……我想是它们弄得你掉下来的吧？”

“是的。”哈莉说。她踌躇起来，不太想向一只狼人倾诉自己对摄魂怪的惧怕——她没有向任何人倾诉过。

“这和软弱没有关系。”卢平教授尖锐地说。好像一眼看穿了哈哈莉在想什么。“那些摄魂怪对你的影响比对别人厉害，那是因为别人没有你以前有过的恐怖感觉。” 

一缕冬日的阳光照进了教室，照亮了卢平的灰色头发和他年轻脸庞上的皱纹。 

哈莉惊异地看着他。


	104. 活点地图

“摄魂怪是地球上最可恶的生物之一。它们成群结队地出没在最黑暗最肮脏的地方，欢呼腐败和绝望，把它们周围空气中的和平、希望和快乐都吸干了。你的任何良好感觉、任何快乐的记忆都会被它吸走。在你身上已经发生的最坏的事情，哈莉，已经足够让任何人从飞天扫帚上掉下来。你没有什么可害羞的。”

“我不害羞，教授。”哈莉坚定地说，确实，她并不为自己的失败害羞，毕竟她并没有死，她唯一想知道的，是如何战胜这些摄魂怪，她已经完全不想被这些怪物的出现扰乱心神了，不想再在关键的时刻昏倒了。

卢平似乎很懂得摄魂怪的运作，他似乎非常关心她——不管他是出于什么，不管他是不是狼人，也许她应该试试向他求助。

“它们靠近我的时候——”哈莉瞪着卢平的书桌说，喉咙发紧，“我能够听到伏地魔在杀害我的妈妈。”

卢平的手臂突然一动，好像要去抓住哈莉的肩膀，但又改变了主意。

哈莉注意到这一点，并且发现卢平在回避着什么——那一刻他似乎想起了一些过去的东西，这记忆让他情不自禁地伸出了手，但他很快控制住了自己，他非常善于控制自己的表情和情感，就像是他常常那么做一样。

不知道为什么，一瞬间哈莉竟然想起了斯内普。他们好像有着同等程度的深沉痛苦，但两人的个性却是那样的截然不同。

哈莉没有移开自己的目光，她牢牢地盯紧了卢平，她发现卢平居然和斯内普一样，也下意识地在回避她的脸和眼神——母亲在上……你是多么地富于魅力啊——这念头毒药一般地侵入了哈莉的大脑，促使她完全不想移开目光。

沉寂了一会儿，然后——

“它们为什么要到比赛场地来呢？”哈莉打破静寂问道。 

“它们饿了。”卢平冷淡地说，啪的一声关上了他的公文包。

“邓布利多不让它们进入学校，所以供给它们的人类牺牲品就甩完了。我认为魁地奇比赛场周围的大批人群对它们是很大的诱惑。所有那些兴奋……激情高涨……在它们看来就是一场盛宴。” 

“阿兹卡班一定很可怕。”哈莉嘟囔着说。卢平阴郁地点点头。 

　　“城堡坐落在一个小岛上，在出海的路上，但是那里不需要用围墙和水来关犯人，因为犯人都在它们的掌握之中，犯人本身不会有最简单的思想。多数犯人几周之内就疯了。” 

　　“但是布莱克从它们手中逃了出来，”哈莉慢慢地说，“他逃走了……” 

卢平的公文包从桌子上滑了下去，他不得不迅速弯下腰去捡。

哈莉盯着他的动作。

“您认识布莱克吗，教授？”她忽然发问。

“我不了解他。”他慢慢地说，寻找着合适的措辞，“不过布莱克一定找到了和它们斗的办法。但我不相信他能够……如果巫师和摄魂怪待在一起的时候太长，它们就会使巫师失去法力……” 

　　“你让火车上的那个摄魂怪退却了。”哈莉突然说。卢平一定掌握着能让摄魂怪退却的方法。 

　　“有—— 某些防御方法是人们可以应用的，”卢平避重就轻地说，“不过当时火车上只有一个那样的家伙。它们的数目越多，就越难抵御。” 

　　“什么样的防御方法啊？”哈莉马上问，“您能教给我吗？” 

　　“我可不想假装是抵御摄魂怪的专家，哈莉——事情正相反……” 

“但是如果再有魁地奇比赛的时候，它们又来了，我该怎么对付他们呢？”哈莉问。其实她和卢平仅仅只是别的同学亲近一点，本来卢平可以拒绝她的，但是他看着哈莉那张坚定的脸——甚至只看了她那双绿眸一眼，他开始踌躇了。

“唔……好吧……我想办法帮你。”他以更慢的语速说着，似乎不是很清楚自己的做法是否正确，但是哈莉以更恳切的目光注视着他，他先是看了她一会儿，才慢慢地把目光转到别处，然后他说，“但这件事恐怕要等到下学期。放假以前我有许多事情要做。我生病真生得不是时候。” 

哈莉的脸上露出了笑容——奥，管他是不是狼人呢？管他是不是和斯内普一样呢？他又没有伤害自己，还答应教她抵御摄魂怪，真是再好也没有的事了。

晚上她去找斯内普，对他之前教她的法子非常感激，但是斯内普坚决不承认自己帮过忙。

十一月底拉文克劳队打败了赫奇帕奇队。这些事加在一起，使哈莉的情绪明显高涨起来。格兰芬多队毕竟还有比赛的机会，尽管他们现在可不能再输一场球了。

奥利弗又精力充沛起来，在一直延续到十二月的寒冷刺骨的风雨中仍旧不遗余力地抓紧训练他的球队。哈莉在校园里没有看到任何摄魂怪的踪迹。邓布利多的怒火似乎把它们限制在学校入口处的岗位上了。 

学期结束前两个星期的时候，天空突然放晴，城堡里面，到处有着圣诞节的气氛。学生们都在快乐地讨论度假计划。罗恩和赫敏都决定留在霍格沃茨，哈莉心里明白：他们这样做是为了陪他，他很感激。 

学期的最后一周，又可以到霍格莫德村去一次。除了哈莉之外，大家都很高兴。哈莉想起上次德拉科送她的黄油啤酒，因为没有特别值得庆祝的事，她藏在枕头下面，可一直都没有喝呢。

现在哈莉又是惟一留校的三年级学生，对此她很愤慨，就从奥利弗那里借了一本《分类飞天扫帚》来看，而且决定把这一天花在了解不同样式的飞天扫帚上。在球队练习的时候，她骑过学校的一把扫帚，那是一把古老的流星，又慢又摇晃。她肯定需要有一把自己的新扫帚。 

在大家去霍格莫德村的那个星期六早晨，哈莉和披着斗篷、围着围巾的罗恩、赫敏道了别，然后独自踏上那道大理石楼梯回格兰芬多塔楼去了。窗外飘起了雪花，城堡非常安静。 

“喂——哈莉！”哈莉在四楼的走廊半中腰转过身来，看见弗雷德和乔治从一个独眼驼背的女巫雕像后面向她窥望。

“你们在干嘛？”哈莉好奇地问道，“你们怎么没有到霍格莫德村去呢？”

“我们走以前来给你一点儿节日气氛。”弗雷德说，神秘地眨了一下眼睛，“到这里来……”

哈莉跟着弗雷德和乔治进独眼雕像左边的一间空教室了。乔治轻轻关上门，然后转过身来，满脸是笑，看着哈莉。

“提早给你送圣诞礼物呢，哈莉。”他说。 

弗雷德手一挥从斗篷里面抽出了一个东西，把它放在一张空桌上。那是一张大大的、方方正正的、很旧的羊皮纸，上面什么也没有写。哈莉以为这又是弗雷德和乔治的玩笑，瞪眼看着它。 

“你们说这是什么？” 

“这个嘛，哈莉，是我们成功的秘密。”乔治说，多情地拍了拍那张羊皮纸。 

“把它给你真有点儿舍不得，”弗雷德说，“不过昨晚我们认定你比我们更需要它。”

“这样一小张破旧的羊皮纸，我要它干吗？”哈莉问。她很喜欢无忧无虑的双胞胎，但是这不代表她会相信他们所说的一切，因为他们俩实在太喜欢恶作剧啦。

“一小张破旧的羊皮纸！”弗雷德说，闭起眼睛做了个鬼脸，好像哈莉小瞧了他似的。“解释一下，乔治。”

“好吧……”乔治说，接着他就讲了一个故事，关于他们俩如何在费尔奇的抽屉里找到这张旧羊皮纸的。

“可这到底有什么用？”哈莉问。

“奥，可爱的哈莉。”弗雷德玩笑似的把手搭上哈莉的肩头，“这个小小的漂亮东西教会我们的可要比全校老师教的还要多。”

“你们在哄骗我吧。”哈莉说，一面看着那张破破烂烂的羊皮纸。 

“哦，我们骗你吗?”乔治说。他拿出魔杖，轻轻触了一下那张羊皮纸说：“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”

奇迹出现了：这张羊皮纸上出现了制作者的名字：月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子，哈莉当然知道这只是外号，接着羊皮纸上出现了霍格沃茨城堡和各场地的一切细节。还有沿着地图移动的小小的墨水点，每个墨水点都用极小的字母标出一个姓名。

哈莉大为惊讶，她俯身细看。左上角的一个小墨水点显示邓布利多教授正在书房里踱步；费尔奇的猫洛丽丝夫人正在三楼徘徊，而爱捉弄人的幽灵皮皮鬼正在奖品室里跳来跳去。哈莉的眼光在他所熟悉的走廊里上下扫动。这时，她又注意到了什么东西。 

这张地图显示出一系列她以前从来没有进去过的通道。这些通道之中有许多好像是通往——

“正是通往霍格莫德村的，”弗雷德用手指沿着一条通道指着说，他告诉哈莉，虽然一共有七条通道，但有四条是费尔奇知道的，一条堵塞了，一条在打人柳的入口处，还有一条就在独眼老太婆的驼背下面。

他们俩嘻嘻哈哈地说着，哈莉的心一直跳得飞快，一种奇特的窥伺别人的兴奋感在脑子里膨胀着，接着弗雷德和乔治告诉了她如何让羊皮纸上的痕迹消失，她兴奋在弗雷德和乔治脸上亲了一口，接着他们离开了——两人都心满意足地傻笑着。


	105. 小矮星彼得

哈莉如饥似渴地在地图上到处看——把韦斯莱先生提防危险的魔法物体的警告完全抛之脑后，一点也没想起来过。

紧接着，她做了一件非常大胆的事儿，那就是通过这张地图，去霍格莫德，最后她来到了蜂蜜公爵的地窖里，接着她偷偷摸摸从地窖里爬了出来，在蜂蜜公爵“不同寻常的口味”的招牌下面找到了罗恩和赫敏，他们正打算给哈莉买点礼物，哈莉的突然出现，吓了他们一大跳。

哈莉放低了声音以免六年级学生听到，然后把有关活点地图的事详尽地告诉了他们，罗恩和赫敏看起来有点不同意见。

“以后你会把它放回去吗，哈莉？”赫敏问。

“当然不会了，赫敏。”哈莉说，“这样会让弗雷德和乔治暴露的。”

赫敏看起来还有些不赞同，但她没有纠结于活点地图的事，反而担心起了哈莉的安全，三人不可避免地产生了争吵，最后终于决定一起去三把扫帚喝黄油啤酒。

但哈莉还没来得及品尝一次真正的热黄油啤酒，麦格教授、海格和弗立维教授就走了进来，他们身后跟着魔法部部长福吉。哈莉眼睁睁地看着老师们和福吉的脚走向吧台，停下来，然后回转身，直接向他们走来。 

在他头上的什么地方，赫敏悄声说：“移形幻影!” 

他们桌子旁边的圣诞树上升到了离地面几英寸的地方，向边上移动，轻轻地一声钝响，正落在他们桌子前面，把他们遮住了。哈莉透过圣诞树下部浓密的枝叶往外看，只见邻桌的四张椅子的脚往后退去，然后听到老师们和福吉坐了下来，嘴里咕哝着并且发出叹息。

他们要了各自喜欢的饮料， 哈莉的心一直跳到了嗓子眼儿，很不舒服。

接着他们谈起了布莱克——哈莉竖起耳朵，专心地听下去。

“您知道吗，我仍旧不大能相信这一点，”三把扫帚的主人罗斯默塔女士沉思着说，“在堕落到坏人堆中去的所有人当中，布莱克是我最没想到会这样做的人……我的意思是说，我记得他在霍格沃茨还是个孩子的时候，如果你在那个时候就告诉我，说他会变成什么样子，那我就会说你酒喝多了。”

“你对事情真相知道的还不到一半，罗斯默塔。”福吉态度生硬地说，“很少有人知道他做过的最坏的事。”

“最坏的?”罗斯默塔女士说，声音里充满了好奇，“您的意思是说，比杀掉那么多可怜的人还要坏吗？”

“当然啦。”福吉说。“我没法相信。还有什么能比这更坏呢？”

“你说你记得他在霍格沃茨的情况，罗斯默塔，”麦格教授喃喃地说，“你还记得他最好的朋友是谁吗?”

“当然记得，”罗斯默塔女士说，浅浅笑了一声，“两人形影不离，是不是？我看见他们在这里的次数——哦，他们总弄得我大笑。一对好搭档，西里斯·布莱克和詹姆·波特！”

哈莉当的一声掉下了手中的大杯子。罗恩用胳膊肘抵了她一下。

罗恩还不知道这些，哈莉心想，可她早就知道了，她早就从德拉科那里知道了布莱克和她父亲的友谊，但她一直不愿意深思这些。她不愿意去想，她父亲错信了一个这样卑劣的人——

老师们的谈话还在继续。

“一点儿不错，”麦格教授说，“布莱克和波特。他们那个小集团的头子。两个人都很聪明，当然——说实在的，是特别的聪明——但是我想我们从来没有遇到过这样一对能惹麻烦的人——” 

“我不知道，”海格吃吃笑着说，“弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱是不是可以和他们来一番激烈的竞争。”

“你都会以为布莱克和波特是兄弟呢！”弗立维教授插话表示赞成道，“形影不离！”

“他们当然是形影不离啦，”福吉说，“波特信任布莱克，这种信任超过对其他所有朋友的信任。他们毕业离校的时候还是这样的。詹姆和莉莉结婚的时候，布莱克是伴郎。然后他们又叫布莱克做哈莉的教父。哈莉当然不知道。你们可以想象得到，知道这一点会折磨她到什么程度。” 

哈莉感觉自己好像在噩梦之中，忽然胃部挨了一枪——天呐，父亲居然曾经想过要让他做自己的教父！

“是因为布莱克后来和神秘人结成了一伙吗？”罗斯默塔低声问道。

“比这还要糟呢，亲爱的……”福吉压低了嗓门以一种低沉的声音说了下去，他说到波特夫妇选择了布莱克做保密人，施用了赤胆忠心咒，但是最后布莱克出卖了他们。

“但是他没想到的是，神秘人失败了，他别无选择，只能奔跑逃命了——”福吉说。

“我遇到过他!”海格吼道，“在那些人都被杀死以后，是我从詹姆和莉莉的家里把哈莉救出来的！这时小天狼星布莱克出现了，骑在他那平时常骑的飞行摩托上。然后他说：‘把哈莉给我吧，海格，我是她的教父，我会照顾她的——’但是邓布利多让我把哈莉送到她姨妈家去。我拒绝了布莱克。当时布莱克犹豫了一会儿，叫我骑他的摩托把哈莉送到她姨妈那儿去。但是我想，要是我把哈莉给了他又会怎样呢？我打赌半路上他就会把哈莉从摩托上扔到海里去。他最好的朋友的儿子！不过要是一个男巫堕落了，他就会对任何事情任何人都满不在乎了……”

海格说完了，大家一阵长时间的静默。然后罗斯默塔女士带着一定程度的满足说话了。“但是他没有想办法躲起来啊，是不是？第二天魔法部就抓到了他！” 

“哎呀，要是我们抓到他就好了，”福吉痛苦地说，“找到他的不是我们。而是小矮星彼得——波特三个朋友里最弱的那个。他肯定是悲哀得疯狂了，他知道布莱克曾经是波特夫妇的保密人，所以他自己就去追布莱克了。” 

“彼得把波特和布莱克当英雄来崇拜，”麦格教授说，“要是数聪明，从来不是他们一伙的。”她声音发涩，好像突然患了感冒。 

“好啦，米勒娃，”福吉宽容地说，“小矮星彼得死得英雄。目击者告诉我们说，小矮星彼得是怎样把布莱克逼到绝地的。他们说他在抽泣。‘莉莉和詹姆，小天狼星！你怎么能！’然后他拿起魔杖。当然，布莱克比他快。小矮星彼得就这样被炸成了碎片。当时街道上到处是尸体。而布莱克站在那里狂笑，小矮星彼得的残骸就在他面前……一堆血迹斑斑的袍子和不多——不多的碎块——自从那以后，布莱克一直关在阿兹卡班。”

福吉突然住了口。传来五个人擤鼻子的声音。 ” 

罗斯默塔女士长叹一声：“他疯了，是真的吗，部长？” 

“我们都希望是这样，但是他一直非常冷静。”福吉说。

又一阵沉默袭来，最后他们终于决定离开了。

哈莉坐在原地一动不动——她从不知道故事会这么复杂，她没办法一下子消化那么多事，最后他们三个回到了霍格沃兹，但她唯一清楚的只是返回的路程似乎没费什么时间，而且她几乎没有注意到自己在做什么，因为她满脑子都塞满了刚刚听到的那些事。

她没有去吃晚饭，而是来到了空无一人的宿舍，在那里，她翻出海格曾经送给她的相册， 找出了父母婚礼的照片——站在她父亲詹姆·波特身边的，一个笑嘻嘻的、显得分外野性又分外英俊的年轻男子——

那就是布莱克。

拍这张照片的时候他就已经在为伏地魔效劳了吗？他是不是已经在计划着杀死身边的两个人了？哈莉愤恨地想道，一面瞪眼看着那张英俊的笑脸。如果摄魂怪太靠近，他不一定非要听到我妈妈的尖叫——哈莉啪的一声合上相册，伸手把相册塞进床头柜，脱下长袍，摘下眼镜，躺到床上。

宿舍的门开了。 

“哈莉？”赫敏的声音，犹犹疑疑的。 

哈莉一动不动，假装睡着了。她听到赫敏离开了，于是翻了个身，睁大眼睛。 

哈莉全身流淌着一种她以前从不知道的仇恨之情，这种仇恨的感情就像毒药一样。它比面对伏地魔的时候还要来得汹涌澎湃，她举起魔杖，将床铺变成虚空，感觉这个狭小的世界到处充满了憎恶——回忆、会很、痉挛、惧怕和惶恐向她涌来，几乎要埋葬她的心灵。

她现在知道德拉科还有别的人为什么害怕她会去找布莱克了，他们知道如果她知道事情的真相，一定会去找布莱克复仇，然后她就会像彼得一样，被布莱克杀掉。

但很快地，她忽然从这种疯狂的仇恨醒过来了，就在一瞬间，也许是斯内普又也许是里德尔曾经的教诲让她醒来了——她不能放任自己沉溺于某种过分的情感，不管那是爱还是恨。

在冷静下来的一瞬间，她的脑子里又回想着教师们和福吉的那些谈话，她将这些谈话细细地过滤着，期望在里面找出什么有效的、其他的信息。

福吉的一句话猛地跳入了她的脑海：

“找到他的不是我们。而是小矮星彼得——波特三个朋友里最弱的那个。”

他说“三个朋友”。三个，算布莱克一个，彼得一个，还有一个是谁？

哈莉的心急速地跳动起来，斯内普曾说，某个人很有可能会帮助布莱克进到校园里面。这个人就是——

卢平。

卢平就是他父亲的第三个朋友！

也是布莱克的朋友，哈莉在心中默默补充道，那么现在卢平还站在布莱克一边吗？他会是布莱克进入城堡的帮手吗？

哈莉把手伸进袍子，里面有她刚塞进去的那张活点地图，她机械地把它拿了出来，没有去细想自己为什么要这么做，她想去找卢平，也许她想问问他，他到底是谁的朋友，也许她还会问一些其他的事，比如布莱克是怎样进入城堡之类的。

她把活点地图放在床上，这时候灯已经熄了，但这难不倒她，她施展了一个亮如白昼，接着念了打开地图的咒语，活点地图上迅速又清晰地出现了她想要的图像，她的双眼从地图上扫过，一个个细小的名字从她眼前闪过，她伸出手——

一个名字跃过哈莉的眼睛，哈莉还以为自己看错了，或者是名字太多出现了重影，但是下一刻，当她俯身仔细去看的时候，一股巨大的恐惧摄住了她的心头，让她浑身冰冷：

在罗恩·韦斯莱的名字旁边，居然出现了小矮星·彼得的名字。


	106. 与西里斯·布莱克的第一次会面

是的，这是她父亲的朋友里面，最弱的那个，英雄一般地去阻止布莱克的英雄——小矮星·彼得。

他目前的状况应该是死亡——被炸成碎片了，任何人都不能在这种情形下存活，为什么他现在会出现在罗恩的寝室里？

难道活点地图是假的？或者它出错了？又或者她应该去看看，罗恩的寝室里是否有第三个人？

她的心脏再一次狂跳着——这没关系，因为摄魂怪不在校园里，她可以马上利用隐身衣去看看到底怎么回事。

她侧耳倾听着旁边的动静，确认所有人都睡着了，就披上了隐身衣，走了出去。

外面一片寂静，黑暗笼罩着整座寝室，仅仅只有不知道哪里反射过来的微弱光亮。哈莉双手拉紧她的紧身衣，以确保自己不被任何人看见，悄悄地溜进了男生宿舍，最后她站在了罗恩的床前。

哈莉屏住呼吸，一只手小心地拉着衣服，另一只手从口袋里掏出了活点地图——地图上的东西没有变——她清楚地看到罗恩的名字，紧贴着他名字的，就是那个小矮星彼得的名字。

她把地图重新放进怀里，小心翼翼地——几乎是龟速轻轻掀开了罗恩床上的帷帐，她非常紧张，她不知道，如果她在罗恩床上发现了一个男人，并且是已经死去的小矮星彼得的话，她该怎么办呢？

在帷帐掀开之后，哈莉不由自主地将衣服拉得更紧，同时睁大了眼睛。宿舍里很黑，她看得不是很清楚，但是她立刻确定，现在床上只有罗恩一个人，他睡得很死，完全不知道哈莉正在偷窥他的床铺。

哈莉再一次拿出活点地图来对照，小矮星彼得的名字更清晰地映入她的眼帘，并没有消失。

——也许是活点地图错了，哈莉抱着一丝侥幸想，应该不是什么奇特的魔法事件。但是她又想到，这幅地图弗雷德和乔治已经使用了很久了，从他们的态度来看，它应该从来没出什么错，那为什么死了的人还能再次出现呢？

她脑子好像打了结，就在这时，门忽然又开了，有人轻手轻脚地闯了进来，又把门关上，哈莉想看清楚他是谁，但是光线实在太微弱了，只能看出这是个瘦高个子，他一进来，就朝哈莉——不，应该说朝着罗恩蹑手蹑手地走了过来。

这个人显然不是学院里的人，他比这个年级的男生高出一截，半长的头发遮住了大半张脸，他的动作是那样轻柔，如果不是哈莉也是个窥探者，保持了很高的警惕的话，根本不会发现他。

哈莉谨慎地、慢慢地退到一边，那个人越走越近，最后站在了罗恩的床前。现在哈莉可以闻到从他身上散发出来的淡淡的酒气。

他站定了之后，先是用力地吸着气，胸腔不停地起伏着，好像是在平复着某种过分强烈的情感。然后他低下身去，捏起了罗恩被子的一个角。

罗恩把被子缠得很紧，脸上透着熟睡后的单纯，睡梦中他察觉到有什么东西在扯他的被子，他不安地咕哝着，把被子抱得更紧了。那个人则坚定地想把被子拉开，罗恩和他扯着被子，并不知道即将到来的危险。

——他在找什么？哈莉想，罗恩这里难道藏了他想要的东西？韦斯莱家族并不富裕，按照常理判断，罗恩并没有什么值钱的东西能让这个人冒险，还有，这个人是怎么进来的？她敢肯定，他也绝对不是霍格沃兹的人。

霍格沃兹外面最少有五层魔法防护，其中有一个就是防备幻影移形的，所以他不可能使用这个魔法进来，更别提现在外面还有几百个摄魂怪，连隐身衣都骗不过它们，那这个人到底是怎么进来的？他有可能是谁？

一个名字忽然卡在了哈莉的喉咙里——西里斯·布莱克！上次布莱克就企图闯进格兰芬多的宿舍，因为无法说出口令而被挡在了外面，要是这次谁把新的口令泄露了出去，那他就有可能进来了！

哈莉再一次打量着试图将被子从罗恩身上抽走的男人，半长的头发，瘦削的身材，虽然看不清他的脸，也足够让她认出来了——

那就是西里斯·布莱克！

意识到这一点时，哈莉的心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，愤怒流窜过她的每一条血管——滚烫的，极致的愤怒。恐惧同时搅动着她的胸腔，这令她感到呼吸困难，她本能地举起了魔杖，对准对她的存在仿佛一无所知的布莱克。

但布莱克好像意识到了什么，他的目光从罗恩的床上移开了，转而打量着四周，他的目光像匕首一样，好像能刺破空气，看透躲在隐身衣里面的哈莉。

也许是因为罗恩要醒了，他感觉到危险了——哈莉想。她抑制住自己想要立刻给对方一个钻心剜骨的念头，因为对方可是能瞬间让十几个人丧命的高手，如果她轻举妄动，很可能会当场死亡。所以为了谨慎起见，她依然紧握着手里的魔杖，同时更加注意着自己的呼吸。

罗恩不安地在床上翻了个身，这重新吸引了布莱克的注意，他回过头向罗恩看去，罗恩在这瞬间像是意识到了什么，猛地睁开了眼睛，就在他掀开眼皮的那一刹那，布莱克迅速闪到了一边，刚好和躲在那里的哈莉撞到了一起，响起了一声沉闷的撞击声。

“谁！”罗恩猛地翻身坐了起来，大声喊道。但是空气里一片寂静——哈莉和布莱克两个人都没出声——布莱克在撞到哈莉的时候，已经把她的隐身衣掀了起来，在哈莉还没来得及叫出声时，他已经从身后将哈莉抱住——一只手牢牢捂住了哈莉的嘴，另一只手则把两人重新包裹在隐身衣里。

哈莉立刻被一阵带着淡淡酒气的成年男子气息包围了，说不出这是好闻还是不好闻。她唯一的感觉就只有恐惧。她呼吸急促，瞬间又控制住自己，调匀了呼吸，好让自己显得不那么害怕，她知道有些人，尤其是脑子有病的那些人，他们非常容易被受害者的恐惧激起残忍的心性——她不知道布莱克有没有在刚才那一霎那认出她就是哈莉·波特——她更不知道他对她的敌意是不是有别人传说的那么深。

当她这么想的时候，她忽然又想起了别的——假如布莱克想杀自己，为什么不去女生宿舍，反而来到了男生宿舍？既然他能那么轻而易举地进入到这里，那他没有理由不知道女生宿舍在哪里。他不去女生宿舍，是否意味着他没想找她？

哈莉鬼使神差地想到当初韦斯莱先生说过，布莱克在阿兹卡班经常会说一句梦话：“他在霍格沃茨……他在霍格沃茨……”韦斯莱太太还说，布莱克想弄死的，肯定是个男的——

所以他才会来到男生宿舍，并站在了罗恩的床前。

但是等等，罗恩跟他有仇吗？

哈莉来不及整理自己的思路，罗恩的叫声已经吵醒了整个寝室。

“你怎么了，罗恩？”迪安问。

“刚刚有人站在我的床前！”罗恩颤抖着回答。

所有人脸上都显示出恐惧，宿舍里一片寂静，接着有人施展了一个荧光闪烁，当然啦，他们还是看不到哈莉和布莱克就躲在衣橱旁边的角落里。

“没有人，罗恩。”迪安说，“你确定自己不是在做梦吗？”

罗恩愣了一会儿，他指着自己的床帏：“我的床帏被打开了！我发誓不是我自己的干的。”

大家都看着他的床帏。

“也许是你自己用脚蹬开的，罗恩。”迪安不安地说，他的目光在寝室里四下搜寻，看到的只有他们自己和空气，“我们犯不着为这么一点小事把你哥哥，那个了不起的男学生会长招来。”

“还有教授们，还有邓布利多。”有人补充道，“他们肯定不愿意我们大惊小怪的。”

“要万一是真的呢？”罗恩追问，“他既然能进来，就一定能躲起来！”

“得了，罗恩。虽然我不应该这么说，但是所有人都知道——”迪安再次谨慎地看了看周围，确定没有人才开口，“他要找的是哈莉·波特，他没理由来男生寝室。”

罗恩困惑地坐在那里，过了一会儿，他似乎也觉得有些大惊小怪了，自嘲地嘟哝了几句，又睡了下去。

不得不说，年轻男孩子的精力很不错，一沾上枕头，罗恩就立刻睡着了，其他男孩子也慢慢睡着了，寝室里再一次响起了鼾声的重奏。

在这整个过程里，布莱克和哈莉一句话也没有说，现在危机终于解除了，哈莉感到身后的布莱克一动也不动地站着，钳住她的手丝毫没有松懈。

他的警惕性很高，哈莉想。接着，她感到布莱克低下头来，在她耳边轻声说道：

“好了，小姑娘，现在安安静静地回到你自己的寝室去，注意不要发出任何声响——我猜你也不想被人知道半夜在男生宿舍出现对不对？如果你愿意合作，就点点头，我可以慢慢地放开你。”


	107. 西里斯·布莱克

哈莉点了点头，不过她不会这么轻易放他走。她听出他在极力表现出轻松，他想假装这只是一场平常的偶遇，打个招呼就能各自回家——但是他错了，她可不是什么普通女孩子：她知道他在装作不认识她，这让她更加相信自己之前的推论是对的。

捂住她嘴的手缓缓地松开了，哈莉感觉到他的身体仍然紧绷着，如果她有异动的话他肯定会毫不留情地再次制住她，不过他应该不会随意将自己推入到一个危险的境地，如果他再次被摄魂怪抓住的话，他肯定会死的，而在他找到他想找到的东西之前，他也肯定不想死。

所以她是安全的。至少目前如此。

“等等，西里斯·布莱克，”哈莉轻声叫出了他的名字，拉住了他的衣摆——这时布莱克正准备离开呢，他以为他能糊弄得住她。“别假装你没认出我来，我知道你看见我了。”

布莱克回过头来。夜色中他灰色的眼睛闪烁着悒郁的光，当他望向哈莉的时候，好像所有的往事也在他的眼睛里一闪而过。

哈莉抓住他的手——他没有挣开它——往自己的额头按去：“别假装你没看见它，别说你没看见这道疤痕……”布莱克的手轻触到她额头上的闪电，他立刻缩了回去。

“别假装你不知道我是哈莉·波特。”哈莉最后说，她大胆迎向布莱克的目光，对方定定地看着她的脸，眼睛像两星孤独的暗火，很快他垂下了眼帘，垂下了他的头。

“你……你知道你在做什么吗？哈莉·波特？”他开口，“你很可能放弃了你求生的唯一机会。”他的声音有些微哑，也许他在阿兹卡班很少说话，现在不那么擅长了，所以带着奇特的喉音，还带着点混响，这声音意外地有着成熟的魅力。

“奥。”哈莉随意地回答着，她的脑袋继续分析着当前的状况，在布莱克说了刚才的话之后，她更进一步地确定，他不会伤害她的。但是也许他的精神状态有点问题，她得再找个更好的开头来消除对方的敌意。

“你在找什么，布莱克？”哈莉问道，尽力不在“求生”“死亡”“杀戮”这些话题上打转，“这里有什么你想要的吗？”

“我没有必要告诉你。”他简明扼要地说，同时站到一边，摆脱了哈莉的手，又装模作样地整理了一下衣着，“我还有点别的事，所以再见了哈莉波特小姐，希望下次见面时你还能拥有今天的幸运。”

当然了，哈莉想。他怎么会轻易告诉她呢？在他经历了那么多年的牢狱生活之后，在他经历了背叛别人和被人背叛之后，他不可能再随便相信别人了，即便他可能有一肚子的话想说。

“那你知道是谁背叛了我的父母吗？”哈莉问，“我知道那不是你。”

她的问题成功地阻止了布莱克的脚步，他又一次回过头。

“你发现了什么？”他小心地问道，他的眼睛里藏了太多秘密，有什么黑暗的东西在黑夜里潜伏着，哈莉不知道是否会有一道曙光驱逐这黑暗，让他可以把他知道的全部秘密都告诉她。

“你来找什么？”她不回答问题，反而再次问他。

布莱克又看了她几秒钟，他的神情发生了微妙的变化，他的双眼眯起来了，这使他更难被看透了。

“那你又来找什么？”他反问道，“一个好女孩是不会半夜出现在男生宿舍的。”

“你的话听起来真像一个教父，布莱克。”哈莉轻声说，她鼓起勇气说出了“教父”这个词。她不知道这会有什么后果，这会激起他的善良还是邪恶？

“想一想，也许我半夜出现在这里的理由和你一样。”她接着说。

“……”布莱克再次沉默了好几秒钟，有那么一瞬间，哈莉以为他忽然失语变成了哑巴，因为他张了好几次嘴，尝试着组织语言，却全都失败了，他一时什么也没能说出来。

但是他也没尝试着离开这里，显然有很复杂的东西在他脑子里打转，他的呼吸又一次急促起来，但他激动的情绪再一次在片刻之间就如阳光下的露珠一样消失了——他熟练地压制了它们。

“你知道些什么？”他问，语调中还是泄露出一丝不稳，“你真的不相信那些报道？也不相信那些传言？你也不相信我会杀你？”

“我没那么蠢，布莱克。”哈莉说，“像你这样的人是不会冒险走错寝室的，你在阿兹卡班喊着要除掉的是个男人，你来到了男生寝室，而且如果你真的像传言中那么恨我的话，我现在应该已经死了——因为在传言里，你是个完全不会克制自己的疯子。”

“有时候人总会为达到最终目的而暂时忍耐。”布莱克说，他的神情是从未有过的轻松，唇边甚至出现了一丝笑意，这让哈莉多少也轻松了一些，“也许我就是这种人。”

“这就是你没有继续在罗恩的床上搜寻的理由吗？”哈莉问道。

“你不会想要知道我想搜寻什么的，哈莉·波特。”布莱克说，他的脸色变得有点严肃了，“你刚刚说，你来这儿的目的可能和我的目的一样——但我要告诉你，不管是半夜出现在男生宿舍还是别的什么，这对你来说都很危险。我希望下次我不会再在这儿碰见你。”

“这么说你还是会再来，”哈莉圆滑地说，“你不知道这对你来说也很危险吗？而且我听别人说，你和我父亲一样很喜欢冒险——而我呢，我也和我父亲一样喜欢做些不同寻常的事儿，要是你在阿兹卡班有报纸可看的话，应该能看到我时不时地因为出格上了新闻——当然啦，我干的都是些好事儿。”

“我来男生宿舍是为了拯救世界，布莱克，”她补充说，“你不能阻止我。”

布莱克睁大了双眼，他的笑容同时变大了，最后他几乎是不能自控地小声笑了起来。

“奥，好吧。”他说，语气里的紧绷感全都消失了，“我不会阻止你的。”

“谢谢你。”哈莉说，“那我们现在可以讨论最初的话题了吗？你到底来找什么？”

“只是来找个老朋友。”布莱克说，“如果你没出现的话，我想他现在应该比十几年前死得更透了。当然此刻他一定躲起来了。”他环顾四周，男孩子们的鼾声此起彼伏，这掩盖了他和哈莉的小声谈话，但是他也不可能因为这样就堂而皇之地在寝室里四处寻找。

他肯定会藏起来的，藏到别的地方，不会再在这里呆着了。布莱克失望地想到。

小矮星彼得！哈莉在心里喊出了这个名字，她想得果然没错，就是他，他还没死，所以活点地图上出现了他的名字，布莱克也知道他没死——他怎么知道的？他手里又没有活点地图，谁告诉他的？

她又一次想起了卢平，可是卢平又是怎么知道的呢？

“罗恩的床上没有其他人。”哈莉告诉他，“我刚才已经掀开他的床帘看了，上面只有罗恩自己。”

“……你为什么要掀开男生的床帘，哈莉·波特？”布莱克问，“我读过你的那些报道，罗恩·韦斯莱是你两个好友之中的男孩，但这不代表你可以半夜去掀开他的床帘。”

“我想你应该把关注点放在罗恩床上有没有其他人这一点上。”哈莉不赞同地说，“你找的人不在那里，我也不觉得罗恩会不知道晚上有个男人跟他睡在一起。”

布莱克又笑了起来：“奥，你说得对。”

“除非他有很特别的隐形手段。”哈莉分析说，“你能来找他，这表示你知道他会怎么隐形——就是他背叛了我的父母吗，布莱克？”

布莱克飞快地看了她一眼，目光泄露了他内心的矛盾——他好像有点担心她，又好像觉得应该让她知道。

“……别插手这些事。”他终于说。

“我想知道到底发生了什么。”哈莉一字一句地说，“我有权知道这些，我不想永远活在猜测里——难道你愿意永远被人认为是背叛了朋友的人吗？”

“我不在乎别人怎么想，”布莱克无所谓地说，“我只需要知道我自己该做什么就好。你也一样。我觉得你有点过于相信自己的判断了——想一想，只要你误判了一次，等待你的会是什么？”

“我也不在乎这些，布莱克。”哈莉说，“我还站在这里就表明我的判断是对的，哪怕我错了，我也想要了解事实的真相，你能告诉我吗？”

布莱克叹了口气，貌似随意地看了看周围的黑暗，可能他正在试图说服他自己，不过就连这也是非常快速的，就像是仅仅眨了一次眼，他就立刻做出了决定：“我可以告诉你——如果你真那么想知道的话。不过今天不行，明天吧。”

“这么说你也可以和他一样在这座寝室里来去无踪，布莱克，”哈莉说，布莱克的眉头皱起来了，但是他没有发火。“明天什么时候？”她聪明地点到即止，随即问道。

“就这个时候，哈莉。”他顺口地叫着哈莉的名字，哈莉的嘴角微微撇了撇，似乎对他那么快就称呼自己的名字感到不可思议——他的嘴里滑出那个单词的时候，听起来居然有点亲切，就好像他曾经私下练习过很多遍一样。


	108. 与西里斯的约定

哈莉迅速被这个想法给击中了——她感到她的心脏此刻好像一块被烈日照射的糖果一样不可控地融化着——

教父。

她的心为这个词激烈地跳动起来，某种久违的美妙又新奇的情感涌上她的心头——青春，幸福，自由——各种各样的词汇在她的大脑里打转，尽管她还不知道他会告诉她什么，但是她就是无法控制住自己，她的双手在微微发着抖。

她极力装作若无其事，因为她知道这不该是她表示兴奋的场所，他们仍在罗恩的宿舍里，在男生们的宿舍里。

“那么我们在哪里碰面？”她克制地问，“找个最安全的地方——本来我可以在外面找个空教室，但是那太危险了，不如我们就在我的寝室里会面——你知道怎么去，对吧？”

“……我倒是知道，但我不觉得这是个好地方。”布莱克说，他的目光一直停留在哈莉身上，他不再像之前那么躲避了，相反，他一直在看她的头发、她的眼睛，她那副圆眼镜，他一直保持着微笑，似乎对哈莉的一切都打心底里喜爱着。

“我知道，要求你去女生寝室是不妥了一些，但是除此之外，没有更好的地方了。明天就要放假了，那里除了我和赫敏，我的一个朋友之外，不会再有别人了——你去了以后，我会给你施展一个让别人听不到也看不到你的魔法。我有很多事——关于我父亲的事，”哈莉停顿了一下，布莱克的眼神非常温柔，在听到她提起父亲的时候他的眼神转为了怜惜，这让她的心好像被明媚的春风拂过一般——

她从未在别人脸上看到过这种神情。天呐，就算现在布莱克什么也没有告诉她，她也绝对不会相信那些传言，绝不会相信他会出卖她的父母。

“关于你们的事，我迫不及待地想知道。”她热切都说。

“……好吧。”他又一次妥协了，“我只是希望不会……”他嘟哝着，没把他的顾虑说出口——反正他已经是杀死十几个麻瓜的凶手、伏地魔的亲信以及背叛朋友的渣滓了，再加一个夜闯女生寝室的罪名似乎也没什么。

哈莉知道他会妥协的，为了她——他最好朋友的女儿，他当然会答应她，不需要任何的花招和手段，非常轻松，这越发令她感觉到自己的脆弱——她既期待又害怕温柔，她害怕温柔令她更加脆弱无助。

接着布莱克向哈莉告辞离开了，哈莉等了一会儿，也从男生寝室走了，回到了自己的宿舍，她整理着自己复杂的心情，直到破晓时分才睡着。

她醒来时发现宿舍里空无一人。她走到公共休息室发现那里也没有人，只有罗恩，他正在吃一个蟾蜍薄荷糖，并且在按摩他的胃；还有赫敏，正把家庭作业摊满了三张桌子。

“人都到哪里去了？”哈莉问。 

“走啦！这是假期第一天，记得吗？”罗恩说，仔细地观察哈莉。“差不多要吃午饭了，我本来要马上去叫醒你的。” 

哈莉坐进壁炉旁边的那张椅子里。窗外雪花仍在飞舞。克鲁克山在壁炉前面摊开四肢躺着，活像一大张姜黄色的毛毯，它看起来也很疲倦，似乎昨天晚上跑出去玩了很久才回来一样。

美好的假期，哈莉想，学生走了很多，可是教授们都没离开，晚上她还得去斯内普那里上课呢——非常不幸，今天是一堂大脑封闭术的课程，这让她有点紧张，只能指望斯内普不要过于深入她的大脑吧。她会牢牢把昨晚和布莱克的事情藏起来的。

“你真的脸色不好，你知道。”赫敏说，焦急地往哈莉脸上看。 

“我好好的。”哈莉说。 

“哈莉，听着。”赫敏说，和罗恩交换了一下眼色，“对于我们昨天听到的东西，你一定心烦意乱。但是要紧的是，你一定不能干蠢事。” 

“比如？”哈莉问。

“比如去追寻布莱克。”罗恩尖锐地说。 

哈莉明白他睡着的时候他们两人已经演练过这样的对话了，她笑了起来，安抚她的两个朋友：

“放心吧，我不会去的。”

“你不会这样干的，是不是，哈莉？”赫敏说。

“为布莱克而死是不值得的。”罗恩说。

“你们说得很对，我绝对不会去找布莱克。”哈莉向他们保证道，“所以放心吧，伙计们。”

她的两个老伙计显然一点也不相信她。

“你别想糊弄我们，哈莉，你总是先向我们保证不做什么但是过后总是偷偷去做，”罗恩忧心忡忡地说，“你知道布莱克结果了小矮星彼得之后，小矮星彼得的妈妈得到的是什么吗？爸爸告诉我——是梅林爵士勋章，一级，还有就是盒子里装着的小矮星彼得的手指。这是人们能够找到的他的最大一块遗骸。布莱克疯了，哈莉，而且他是危险的——”

“等等，罗恩，你刚刚说什么？彼得的手指？”哈莉大声问道，她想到了一件非常关键的事，“你见过他的手指吗？是几根手指？”

“唔……我不是很清楚，哈莉。”罗恩被她吓了一跳。

“罗恩，听着，这件事非常重要，你好好地想一想——”哈莉盯着有点茫然的罗恩，过了一会儿，她稍微放松了些，“你想不起来就算了——对了，斑斑呢？”

“我早上就没有看到它了，哈莉。”罗恩说，“我猜它是不肯出现在克鲁克山会出现的地方——”

哈莉一下子站了起来，她双手发抖，表情紧张，又吓了罗恩一大跳。

“怎么了，哈莉？”

“罗恩，快去找找斑斑——我们一起去找。”哈莉拉住罗恩的手，把他往男生宿舍里拖。

“哈莉，你怎么了？”赫敏惊讶地问。

“没时间解释了，”哈莉急匆匆地说，她用力拉住罗恩跑去了男生寝室，罗恩瞪着眼睛一句话也说不出，就这样被拖了进去，赫敏则跟在后面，她在男生宿舍门口徘徊了好一会儿，还是没能下定决心进去，过了一会儿，罗恩从寝室里跑出来，满脸怒容地出现在她的面前，身后跟着看起来有点绝望的哈莉。

赫敏惊讶地看着他们。

“发生什么事了？”她问。

“看！”罗恩咆哮着，大步走到赫敏桌边，“看！”他大叫，在她面前抖着一条床单。 

“罗恩，什么——？” 

“斑斑！看！斑斑！” 

赫敏躲开罗恩，完全不知所措。

床单上面有些红色的东西。看上去很可怕，像是——

“血!”罗恩在一片惊慌的静寂中大叫。

“它死了！你知道地板上还有什么吗？”

“不，不知道。”赫敏说，声音都抖了。

罗恩把什么东西扔在赫敏的译文上，散在那奇形怪状、长而尖的字迹上的是长长的几根姜黄色猫毛。

在他们身边，克鲁克山还在呼呼大睡，好像不知道它被判了什么罪行。

只有哈莉知道到底发生了什么。她后悔得几乎要把自己的脑袋劈开——她之前不明白的事情，现在终于有了一些眉目了，可这又有什么用呢？他跑了！他不会再轻易出现在他们面前了，布莱克从阿兹卡班逃出来之后所花的努力全部都白费了。

她懊恼地揪着自己的头发，罗恩还在和赫敏对峙，两人一开始没有发现她的异状，但紧接着他们看到她在休息室里转来转去，嘴里念念有词，一会儿点头，一会儿又摇头，拳头一会儿握住又松开，终于引起了两位朋友的注意。

“……我说，哈莉，嗯，你不用为了斑斑这么伤心。”罗恩期期艾艾地说，他看起来被哈莉有点疯狂的行为吓到了。

赫敏则抱起了睡梦中的克鲁克山站到了一旁，她不希望两位朋友在狂怒中伤害到它。

哈莉没有听到罗恩的话，她的脑子现在一团乱。过了一会儿，她才终于在沙发上坐了下来，壁炉里的火光映照着她的脸，她把手从头上拿了下来，现在她的头发几乎跟布莱克昨晚的发型一样凌乱了，她强迫自己抓住膝盖，控制住情绪，不再发抖。

“给我一杯红茶，赫敏。”她说，“把你从伦敦带过来的那种茶包给我来一杯。”

罗恩跟赫敏对视了一眼，后者飞快地抱着克鲁克山跑进了女生寝室，罗恩则小心翼翼地坐在了沙发的另一角。

“冷静，哈莉。”他说。

“我会的，罗恩。”哈莉说，“我需要冷静思考。”

接着她就没有说话了——她在脑子里用里德尔教给她的方法，开始整理目前她已经知道了的线索：

小矮星彼得还活着，他留下了他的手指和一摊血迹，好让所有人以为他死了，并且以为布莱克是杀害他的凶手。

老鼠斑斑的前爪也是残废的，这是一个惊人的巧合，更惊人的是，刚好昨晚布莱克去找小矮星彼得之后，斑斑就消失了，它消失的方式，也是留下了一摊血迹和克鲁克山的毛，它也让人以为它死了，并且嫁祸给克鲁克山。

另外，还有什么能让一个男人待在罗恩身边，和他睡觉却不被怀疑呢？除非他是只年纪的大的老鼠，一只能待在主人身边的宠物。

一个人怎么变成老鼠呢？

除非——哈莉总算想明白了，除非他偷偷学习了变形术，成为了一个阿尼玛格斯，并且是一个没有登记的阿尼玛格斯。


	109. 用大脑封闭术欺骗斯内普

这样就能说得通了，昨晚她知道彼得还活着，她也知道彼得一定就是罪魁祸首，但是她不知道彼得就是斑斑，她一开始还以为活点地图出了错，但是后来布莱克出现了，他也没能把彼得揪出来，是因为罗恩快要醒了吗？

假如她昨晚没去呢？布莱克会顺利地抓住彼得吗？

也许他多日的谋划一下子就被她给破坏了——哈莉想，心中泛起一阵刺痛，假如她没有提前掀开了罗恩的床帏，假如她不是哈莉波特，布莱克不会有什么顾忌，他也许就能……

但现在说什么都迟了——彼得已经逃走了，谁也不知道他去了哪里，哈莉沮丧地想着，心情更加郁闷了。

“你的红茶，哈莉。”赫敏端来了一杯茶给她，哈莉拿过来喝了几口，赫敏已经把克鲁克山藏起来了，可能就藏在宿舍里，她真想问问克鲁克山，斑斑到底去了哪儿，能不能用它灵敏的鼻子把这只该死的老鼠找出来？

不管怎样，她对彼得逃走的事情负有责任，她必须帮忙。哈莉想。

“我们必须去找——”哈莉站起身来，正要说点什么，罗恩脸上显露出极大的紧张，他一下子扑过去，抓住哈莉的手臂：

“不，你哪儿都不能去！”

“呃，我是说……”一个小泡芙塞在她的嘴里，那是赫敏用来配红茶的，赫敏的脸色也很惊慌。

　“看，”罗恩说，显然打算改变话题，“这是假期！圣诞节快要到了！咱们——咱们下去看看海格吧，好久好久没去看他了！” 

　　“不!”赫敏马上说，“哈莉不能离开城堡，罗恩——” 

“啊，很好，我们走吧。”哈莉咽下嘴里的泡芙说，坐直了身体，“我想我们应该出去透透气，问问海格他和他的巴克比克——那个鹰头马身有翼兽怎么样了。” 

她没提到布莱克，罗恩跟赫敏总算松了一口气，最后他们三人披着隐身衣来到海格的房子，海格给他们开门，他手里拿着一封信，满脸都是泪水。

“那是什么，海格？”哈莉问。

海格抽泣得更厉害了，他把信推向哈莉，哈莉拿起信读了起来，这封信是学校董事会送来的，他们宽恕了海格，却要把鹰头马身有翼兽巴克比克送到处置危险生物委员会处理，为此，海格必须参加一个听证会，并且要获胜才能挽救它。

哈莉读完的时候，屋里响起了咀嚼的声音，哈莉他们这才发现，巴克比克就呆在海格的房子里，嘴里在吃着什么东西，搞得地板上到处都是血。

“你必须准备强有力的辩护词，海格。”赫敏说，“我肯定你能证明巴克比克不会伤人。” 

“那也没有用!”海格抽泣道，“那些处置委员会的恶魔，他们都在卢修斯马尔福的掌握之中！怕他！如果我败诉了，巴克比克——” 

海格迅速地把手指在喉间一划，然后一声哀鸣，向旁边一倒，脸埋在双臂里。 

紧接着他们讨论了听证会的事，安慰了海格，又谈了一会儿那些摄魂怪，当哈莉听到海格说，摄魂怪就是喜欢吸取人们的欢乐的时候，她不由自主地又想起了布莱克。

真不知道他是怎么在阿兹卡班待下去的——他怎么在这些怪物的环绕下保持清醒的？

悲伤涌上她的心头，她想起那时她仅仅只是接触了一下摄魂怪就昏过去了，如果让她十几年都待在阿兹卡班，她会怎么样？

海格的小屋之行虽然远远不是什么有趣的事，却收到了罗恩和赫敏所希望的效果。尽管哈莉绝对没有忘了布莱克，但是他们认为她要是相帮海格打赢官司，她就不能想到报仇的事了——哈莉不愿意这么草率地把布莱克的事告诉他们俩，毕竟他们可也很冲动呢。

他们在休息室玩了一会儿，赫敏和哈莉就都做起了作业，毕竟她们俩报了那么多的课程。罗恩做做玩玩，开心极了。吃过晚饭，哈莉就去了斯内普那里。

“晚上好，教授。”她说，竭力装作跟平时没什么两样，坐到斯内普对面的椅子上。

斯内普对她点了点头，最近她一直很乖巧，没出任何状况——除了偶尔帮助格兰芬多那两个笨蛋之外——两人之间的关系可以说是前所未有的轻松。

也许吧。斯内普想，就这一年来说，上半个学期他教授大脑封闭术时，他曾经好几次闯入她的脑海，有时候他甚至故意去看他是不是还能在那里找到关于他的一切，结果他发现她又增添了一些关于他的收藏，但她和德拉科的关系也没有断，他们俩之间的张力甚至有点愈演愈烈了。

她似乎非常享受德拉科对她的迷恋，用尽任何她能找到的机会挑逗他，德拉科每一次的情不自禁都让她拥有多重愉悦：虚荣心被满足、情欲被满足、自信被满足，而且她不介意把这些向正在对她摄神取念的他敞开。

她好像觉得她可以接受看到这些，接受更真实的哈莉·波特——虽然看起来乖巧，可是内里却涌动着可怕的暗流，她知道如果能有人接受黑暗一面的哈莉波特的话，那自然是西弗勒斯·斯内普无疑。而每次看到这些，斯内普总觉得心情有些复杂。

不过她的大脑封闭术进步了许多，现在想深入她的脑海已经不如之前那么容易了，她总是能很忠实地执行他让她“放空大脑”的要求。

“清空大脑，波特小姐。”斯内普要求道。

哈莉正视她的魔药老师，拼命让自己放松下来，斯内普轻声道：

“一、二、三，摄神取念！”

一开始就是一大片的夜空——深邃，没有尽头，黑暗自然而然地延展开来，如同一个没有底部的深渊，他在这黑夜里找到了一些她记忆里的断片——孤独的童年，人生的短暂欢乐，注定落空的希望，就像大多数无知少女一样，她展现出来的这一切让人兴味索然。

斯内普对此感到非常满意，哈莉——假如忘记那个姓的话，会很容易让他想起莉莉——她非常聪明，她按照他之前的要求抑制住了她内心的情感。展现出的是一些无关紧要的东西，她的过去他早已熟知了的，而且那些东西即使向别人敞开也没关系。

他自己喜欢用湖水来构建脑部世界，所以上一次她在他最脆弱的时候闯入他脑海的时候，她最先接触到的就是碧绿的湖水。

表面看起来轻松又美好，实际上一样藏着无数的暗流——像夜空一样，你无法探寻大湖的边界在哪里，当你远离它们的时候，你只能感受到平静与神秘，你绝想不到它们深处有什么东西在骚动着，而夜空和水流是无法用利刃打破的。

所以他现在还在夜空里遨游，试图找一个突破口，不过他并不急迫，他甚至有些优哉游哉，他还没打算在这个时候就一下子撕破她的防卫，他打算慢慢来，比如先试探地接近那些关于摄魂怪的，再来是布莱克的……恐惧能让人展现本性。

他会遵守承诺，仅仅只是观察而不打扰的，斯内普想。

他朝着夜空里伪装成黑洞的记忆闯了过去，轻轻地拨弄着那里，他立刻看到一百个摄魂怪站在哈莉的下方，她茫然又恐惧地睁着双眼望向它们，但那很快地，这些记忆全被夜色给遮盖了，夜色像水一样涌来，轻轻地覆盖住哈莉被摄魂怪造成的伤口，斯内普再一次地什么都没有看见——

但还是迟了点，斯内普遗憾地想，他没有更深入一步，从哈莉的脑袋里退了出来，对上哈莉多少有些惶恐的眼睛。

她用了一个障眼法，她想让斯内普认为她还在为摄魂怪担心，她想让他觉得她没法办摆脱摄魂怪的阴影，他不会怀疑的，毕竟她曾经在摄魂怪面前昏倒过两次——他一定会退出她的大脑好去教训或者是指导她，这样他就不会再深入了，不会看到布莱克的身影了。

他的确说过他只是观察而不会闯入她的世界，并且他也不会评论，但哈莉不相信他，她不是不相信斯内普的承诺，她知道他在许下承诺的时候是真心的——但是她觉得他控制不住自己的愤怒，想想吧，如果一个人对着温和的卢平都能露骨仇恨的时候，怎么能相信他在面对布莱克的时候还能保持平静？

她可不能把布莱克的命运交给喜怒无常的斯内普。

不过刚才的做法也非常冒险，因为她深知斯内普的严厉，他虽然最近变得平和了一点点，但那可能是因为他在格兰芬多和斯莱特林的课上已经发泄够了——

但是斯内普什么也没有说，他倒了杯魔药给哈莉，又从抽屉里拿了一整条巧克力递了过去：

“先吃一块，剩下的在需要的时候吃——听说这个对抚平摄魂怪造成的伤害很有效。”


	110. 阴郁与自由

斯内普式的关怀，哈莉想，她发现那巧克力上有蜂蜜公爵的包装，斯内普也会到霍格莫德去？这认知让她觉得新奇，不过转念一想，他不可能真的是整天只知道躲在办公室和教室的老蝙蝠，他会去霍格莫德是很正常的。

不过她注意到斯内普的语气里有着微妙的同情，她为此多少感到些羞愧和愤怒——她不想让斯内普同情她，她更讨厌他这种“你又失败了，但是我原谅你”的居高临下的目光，但她非常清楚地知道，此刻什么才是最重要的，所以她道了声谢，从巧克力上掰下一块，放进了嘴里。

巧克力慢慢地在嘴里融化开了——是黑巧克力，苦涩，只有些微的、不仔细品尝就无法感受的甜味，哈莉用舌头搅动着它，让它在她的舌尖停留着，让苦味徘徊不去。

她将剩下的巧克力包好放进了衣兜——这期间斯内普一直在看着她，他的目光是审视的、是刺探的，和布莱克望向她的目光没有丝毫的相似——但他的目光从某个角度来讲，还是能激起她的好胜心。

——对所有不喜欢你的人下手，哈莉。

里德尔的话猛然在她耳边响起，这个学期她控制住了想要他臣服的念头，不得不说，这需要花点工夫，尽管她竭尽全力去控制自己的想法，但她仍然喜欢看到他翻检她的脑子，喜欢他看到那些在她头脑里关于他的东西，有时候她甚至想到自己胆大妄为的那两个吻——

“摄神取念！”

斯内普猛地说出了这句话，没有给哈莉任何准备的时间——这一次他没有融进夜空，他知道哈莉还没来得及建立起什么防备，他看出她在对她瞒着什么，所以他打算来个出其不意，但是他自己也没有防备将要看到的东西——他猝不及防地看到了他自己。

她脑海里正在想着，怎么才能再给他一个吻，好让他比之前的任何时候更愤怒——不止如此，她还在期待他能有点别的反应，比如意乱情迷，情不自禁将她推向那个巨大的冷却了的坩埚，让她的背靠在那上面，她因寒冷而瑟缩着，他随即点起了另一种意义上的熊熊大火……

紧接着她之前的记忆现在全都浮上来了，就浮现在他的面前，主要内容就是她与他之间那难堪的一切，几乎要把他淹没。

斯内普不能分辨这是不是她故意拿出来给他看的，好让他不再追究她想藏起来的事。不过他的大脑封闭术的教学还远没到欺骗对方这一步，如果这是哈莉拿出来糊弄他的，那她可真是个天才。

假如这真是她的伎俩的话，那她还真的挺成功的，因为斯内普的脑子也被这些搅得有点乱了，有些地方连他也分不清楚是现实还是梦境抑或哈莉的记忆，他匆匆忙忙从她的脑子里退出来，发现波特小姐一脸恼怒。

“我以为你会提前通知一下再进到我脑子里来。”她说，“我以为你不会想看到某些东西……”——对斯内普还真是一秒钟也不能掉以轻心，哪怕他刚给了你一块巧克力。

不过他现在的表情倒是挺有趣的，哈莉想。

“那就随时随地注意，波特。”斯内普教训她说，“你以为邓布利多或者是其他会摄魂取念的人，会提前提醒你它们要进入你的脑子吗？以后我不会再通知你，我将随时随地地入侵，你想要不被窥伺的话，就打起十二分的精神来吧。”

“奥，”哈莉说，两手匆匆在身上摸索，她又掰下一块巧克力放在嘴里，将包装重新合上，“我知道了。”他的话意味着她将随时随地处在危险的境地，她该更小心些了。

“我还以为你只害怕摄魂怪呢，波特。”斯内普揶揄地说，将身体靠在旧沙发上，调整了一个舒服的姿势。

“我喜欢让我害怕的东西，”哈莉半是挑衅地说，她挺直腰杆，与斯内普的姿势形成一个对比，“越是令我颤抖我就越是喜欢，我享受它们给我带来的刺激——你喜欢刺激吗，斯内普教授？”

斯内普当然听得懂她的弦外之音了，他早就知道她乖巧外表下隐藏着的狂野，她无法抑制那些混乱的念头，只要稍不防备它们就倾泻而出，你不能强迫她闭紧嘴巴，保持沉默，因为它们令人眩晕，又让人着迷。

这让他想起了过去他认识的某个人，尽管他认为他愚蠢，张扬，胆大妄为，满脑子没用的念头，但是他承认他拥有自由——比他自己所拥有的来得多。

那个人只是偶然失去了十来年的自由，而他却处在永恒的心灵牢笼之中。

“只要那刺激对我没有妨害，波特。”斯内普一如既往圆滑地回答，“我不在乎你用什么来刺激你自己——好了，你可以回去了。”

哈莉点了点头，没有立刻离开，那样太明显了，她在斯内普的办公室里随意转了两圈，装作选书的样子，一边偷偷观察着斯内普的动静。

斯内普脸上带着老一套轻蔑的笑，打量着哈莉，让哈莉浑身发毛——他不会想到我已经跟布莱克认识了，哈莉想，把偷看斯内普的目光偷偷地收回来了。

“奥，波特小姐，”在哈莉转了两圈都没能找到她想要的书时，斯内普讽刺地开口了，“你看起来心事重重，如果你更专心一点的话，也许你还能发现点别的什么。”

他站起身来，踱进一旁的卧室。

“走得时候麻烦带上大门，波特。”关上卧室的门前，他补充说。

哈莉有点莫名其妙，她四下张望了一下，发现就在她停下来的这个书柜上，赫然摆着一本《狼人抑制魔药》，她现在明白斯内普的意思了，如果不是有心事，她不可能没发现这本书。

它是新摆上去的，是为了试探她呢，还是斯内普真有那么好心，哈莉分辨不出来，她伸手抽出这本书放进了自己的衣兜。

回到公共休息室时，赫敏和罗恩已经做了一个小时的作业了，两人的头挨得很近，看到哈莉回来他们连忙分开了。哈莉回到寝室拿了作业跟他们一起做，罗恩不停地抱怨，认为她们俩不应该报那么多班级，赫敏疲倦得说不出反驳的话。但是哈莉却一直精神奕奕，她有着无穷的精力，哪怕前一天晚上她那么晚睡觉，刚刚又进行了极其消耗体力的大脑封闭术训练。

最后他们终于把作业完成了一部分，哈莉一想到立刻能见到布莱克就兴奋万分，却为了自己没有什么可以招待他的感到非常惭愧。

晚饭是不能带到寝室的，她也没有机会去霍格莫德买点什么东西，她所有的能吃的东西，就是现在口袋里的、斯内普给的巧克力，还有枕头底下的那瓶德拉科带给她的黄油啤酒，用来招待布莱克倒是正好。

到了宿舍，赫敏几乎要倒在地上了，她眼睛下面有很浓重的黑眼圈，她匆匆去刷了个牙，回来看到哈莉还伏在书桌上继续做作业，哈莉还是老样子，每时每刻都处在清醒状态，以前练完了魁地奇还得去学习魔药，还要做作业，真不知道她哪来的这么多精力。

“哈莉，你不用休息吗？”赫敏问。

“我不能休息，赫敏。”哈莉说，“我的作业已经落后你们了，更别说我还有斯内普给我布置的别的作业，如果我不加班的话，根本不可能完成这些。”

她揉了揉眼睛：“再说我也不是不疲倦啊，赫敏，可能是我运动得比较多，所以体力比较好。如果你喜欢的话，我可以教你打魁地奇。”

“你知道我不可能去学魁地奇的，哈莉。”赫敏说，“所以我还是提前去睡觉吧，我今天的作业已经完成得差不多了。”

“好的，赫敏。”哈莉说，接着她若无其事地提议，“其实我也有些累了，能把你的红茶包再给我几包吗？如果还有泡芙的话，也可以给我来几个。我的头疼得要命。”

她能感觉得出赫敏确实有点嫉妒她，不过她不在乎，朋友之间这点小小的矛盾，不会影响什么。

“我建议你休息一下，哈莉。”赫敏说，接着她拿来了两个茶包和四个泡芙，爬进了她自己的床躺下。

哈莉用了个荧光闪烁，继续做她的作业，直到她确信赫敏已经完全睡着了，这才站起来，把她的床铺布置得像个小小的、招待客人的斗室，再拿起隐身衣，去休息室接布莱克。

午夜时分，布莱克从通道里滑了进来，随即在洞口站定，哈莉赶紧跑过去，将他和自己罩在隐身衣里：

“西里斯，”她轻声说，“不能让任何人发现你在这儿，我们快去我的寝室。”

西里斯身上一股雪松木的淡香水味沁入她的鼻子——他为了晚上的会面准备了什么？哈莉不禁猜测着。这股深邃、自由的味道，不同于斯内普的阴郁和沉寂。可是这自由之中，一样埋藏着某种疯狂的东西——哈莉用她的敏感瞬间意识到了这一点。


	111. 与西里斯谈天

哈莉来不及细想什么，径直把西里斯带到自己的寝室，最后他们在她的床铺上坐好——好在格兰芬多的床铺够大，哈莉又移出了那些暧昧的被褥之类，在床铺上放了一张小矮桌，上面放着四个泡芙和几条掰开的巧克力——这就是用来招待西里斯的全部东西了。

“我只有这些了，”哈莉把两杯热气腾腾的红茶放在桌上，“没有德思礼家的同意，我连霍格莫德都去不了。”

西里斯随意地坐在她的对面，姿态放松。接着他端起红茶喝了一口：“这够好了，哈莉。”

哈莉惊讶地发现，他那团本来肮脏、纠结的、一直垂到肘部的头发现在服服帖帖地垂在他的脸旁，他的脸还是那么瘦削，但是皮肤比之前哈莉在报纸上看到他时的状态好多了，现在他看起来很像照片上那个年轻的西里斯·布莱克，英俊，满不在乎，只是阿兹卡班的漫长岁月让他看上去比过去沉静了一些。

“抱歉，”哈莉说，她看着他饱受折磨的脸，“我害得你——没能抓住他。”她有一肚子的话想要问他，可是因为问题太多，她一时不知道到底该先问什么，当然，当前最重要的事，是老鼠斑斑到底去了哪里。

他肯定还在霍格沃兹，哈莉非常肯定。

“你知道他是谁了？”西里斯问，他看起来毫不在意，但哈莉知道他是不想让自己担心才这样的——这个想法让她更加愧疚了。

“是的——老鼠斑斑，我敢肯定它就是小矮星·彼得，可是他已经逃走了，就在今天。”哈莉说，一边说一边感到后悔啃噬着自己的内心，将这一切告知西里斯让人痛苦，“我猜到的时候，已经太迟了，他耍了个心眼，在罗恩的床上留下了几根克鲁克山的毛和一摊血迹，好让人以为它被克鲁克山吃掉了。”

“就如同他当年陷害我那样。”西里斯接过话头，又喝了一口红茶，“留下一根手指和血迹，让别人以为他死了。”

“我们能找到他。”哈莉用非常肯定的语气说，她没意识到她的语气里也有着疯狂，“他跑不了的，他一定还没离开霍格沃兹——我会找到他的。”

“哈莉。”西里斯说，他眉头皱起来了，哈莉以为他要反对她了，毕竟大家都很容易大惊小怪，他们觉得一离开他们的视线她就会立刻死亡，上次他也说叫她别多管闲事——

“我们当然能找到他，”西里斯说，“但我不知道你的魔法到了什么程度，如果单独面对一个成年的男巫——虽然彼得并不怎么样，不过也已经掌握了不少致命法术，比如阿瓦达索命之类的——你有胜算吗？我对霍格沃兹的教学流程十分熟悉，恐怕到了五年级你才能掌握一点基础的、无关痛痒的攻击魔法——除非你偷偷地学了点什么。”

他想到什么似的，上身忽然倾向哈莉，悄悄地问道：“——你偷偷地学了点什么，对吧？”

“很多，西里斯。”哈莉不无得意地回答，“禁忌总是让人想去打破——你明白的。”

西里斯笑得向后仰去：“奥，我当然明白。谁要是有了隐身衣不去干点坏事那可真是太浪费啦。不过我还是建议你把追捕彼得的事交给我，我也该去运动运动了。”

“他不敢在学校里显形的，”哈莉喜欢他的态度，这说明他没把她当做一个小孩，不过她还是看出来他在担心她，所以她打算说服他，让她也参与这件事，这不会太危险的：

“麦格教授告诉我们，本世纪在魔法部登记的阿尼玛格斯只有七个人，没有登记的阿尼玛格斯将会被关进阿兹卡班，现在那么多摄魂怪都在这儿，他怎么敢显出原型来？如果他不能变回去，又没有魔杖，我当然能……”

“摄魂怪发现不了阿尼玛格斯，”西里斯告诉她，“如果说有什么隐藏方法是摄魂怪发现不了的话，那就是变形术了。”

“……西里斯，你也是通过这个方法隐藏自己的吗？”哈莉不敢置信地问，什么时候阿尼玛格斯变形术变得这么烂大街了，这么多人都会？

“你真聪明，哈莉。”西里斯赞赏地说，“当然啦，我也没有登记——”

“你能变成什么，西里斯？”哈莉好奇地问。

“在我说这件事之前，你得发誓不要生气。”西里斯说，“我变形之后，我们曾经见过面，有好几次我特意去看你呢。”

“真的吗？”哈莉问道，她更加好奇了，会是什么呢？他们真的见过吗？她立刻想起了各种各样奇怪的动物们，但是没有一个她觉得是西里斯。

“很显眼的，”西里斯提醒她，“有两次你绝对看到我了，我甚至去看过你的比赛——站在最高处，我看到你飞得几乎和你爸爸一样好——”

“我知道了！”哈莉失声叫道，“那只大黑狗……我还以为……以为……”

“把你吓坏了吗，哈莉？”

“那倒没有。”哈莉有点不好意思地说，她不想在任何人面前暴露她的怯懦，一条巨大的狗而已，尽管那么多人把它和死亡联系在一起，她都没有相信过，不过现在她知道那些摄魂怪是怎么来的了，它们可能还是多少嗅到了西里斯身上的气息。

“这么说你不是很危险吗，西里斯？”哈莉急切地问，“我记得那时候起码有一百个摄魂怪在下面等你——如果你被抓住，那会怎么样？”

“是我的疏忽，哈莉。”西里斯没有正面回答这个问题，“它们忽然涌过来了，我不知道他们会给你带来那么大的影响……”

“说到这个，他们为什么不能打扰你？我听说一个人在阿兹卡班呆久了，精神就会变得不正常，但我觉得……你很平静。”

“因为我知道我是无辜的，哈莉。”西里斯说，“我没有做错任何事，没有值得忏悔的地方，我唯一在乎的就是我的朋友詹姆，我知道我没有背叛他们，这就足够了——至于其他的事，就算是错了我也用不着向谁忏悔。”

“奥。”哈莉随口应答着，心中涌起一股莫名的兴奋，她又一次感到西里斯身上的那种躁动了——他不被任何保守的思想束缚，他唯一在乎的只有他的朋友——这和她一样。

“再说我还可以变形，当我变成一条狗时，它们认为我就像那里的其他人一样，正在丧失理智，因此它们并不担心，也不在乎，在这个时候，我也可以多少保持一点儿清醒。”

“真希望我也能。”哈莉羡慕地说，“我什么时候才能不受摄魂怪的影响呢？我觉得我也没有做错过任何事……”

“当然了，哈莉。”西里斯怜爱的目光轻抚着她的脸，“但是你所经历的一切……你的那些痛苦是与生俱来的，你遭遇了那么多不该遭遇的一切——这些都将由小矮星彼得来结束。”

“他到底做了什么？”哈莉问道，“他是怎么出卖了我的父母，又是怎么陷害你的？”

“我会说的，这是我今天来的主要目的。”西里斯说，他深吸了一口气——从刚才再次提到彼得的时候，他的怒气又不可抑制了，现在他再次克制住了它们。“我们先来说关于你父母的事——关于我们年轻时候的事，你知道多少？”

“我知道你们四个曾经是朋友——你、我爸爸、卢平教授、还有那个彼得。”哈莉把自己知道的和盘托出，“说实话，我也曾经以为是卢平教授把你带进学校里来的呢。”

“卢平……他不会的——他不相信我，他一定也以为彼得死了，他相信我就是叛徒。”

“为什么？朋友不是应该互相信任吗？”哈莉问道。这让她想起了二年级的时候她对罗恩赫敏做的那些事，她甚至威胁了金妮，这个她的铁杆粉丝，但他们依然相信她。就算赫敏曾经怀疑过她，但那也是出于想帮她的心理。

不管你变成什么样，永远站在你这边，这才是最棒的友谊，不是吗？

“这很难讲，哈莉。”西里斯有些头疼地说，“你得知道，我在发现彼得还活着之前，也不相信卢平——我以为他才是那个叛徒。”

“你们为什么从来没怀疑过彼得呢？”哈莉问，“他平时表现得很忠诚吗？”

西里斯叹了口气：“因为他是最笨的，哈莉。我们聪明人总是觉得最笨最没用的那个人永远没有胆量背叛的，我忘了他也是个格兰芬多了，他刚好具有背叛的勇气——而且伏地魔不会觉得我们会把秘密押在这么一个人身上，我以为这样他们就无法追踪到你父母的下落了。”

“你让他立下了赤胆忠心咒？把秘密告诉你认为最没用的人了？”哈莉吃惊地问，她同时在问自己，假如她面临同样的状况，她会选择谁来立下这个咒语呢？


	112. 一个西里斯的家？

罗恩还是赫敏？两人都可以，但非要选一个呢？哈莉发现自己的天平向罗恩倾斜过去——她不是更加相信罗恩一些，而是她觉得不能让魔法界的事情把赫敏的麻瓜父母扯进来，而罗恩的家庭——毫无疑问比赫敏的更强大。

她的理由跟西里斯的理由完全不一致，一般而言，不都是把重要的事托付给更重要且更值得相信的人吗？

罗恩有家族的庇护，赫敏的麻瓜家庭帮不到她什么——这个念头又从哈莉的脑子里滑过，她对自己过于冷静的思维有点无奈，还有点惭愧。也许她还欠缺一点西里斯不管干什么都理直气壮的心态。

“是的，我以为我做了一件非常聪明的事，唯一没有料到的就是他居然真敢出卖我们。”西里斯说。

他看不起彼得，哈莉想，她能想象西里斯当年是怎么对待彼得的，他可能甚至连假装一下都不愿意——哈莉想起那天在酒馆里麦格教授说的那些话了，彼得，一个胖胖的小男孩，“把波特和布莱克当英雄来崇拜”，“在决斗时总是糟得不行”等等。而她父亲詹姆和西里斯两个人呢？他们是当时格兰芬多最聪明的孩子，而且形影不离——

彼得为什么非得要跟她爸爸和西里斯待在一块儿呢？他们看起来一点儿都没有做朋友的可能。

“你们怎么成为朋友的？”哈莉不由得问道，“我听说彼得……并不怎么优秀，和你们也没有什么相同的地方。”

“我当然不会和他成为朋友。”西里斯耸耸肩，“是你爸爸认识了卢平，他觉得卢平是个好人，刚好虫尾巴又崇拜我们——”

“唔，虫尾巴？”这个名字听起来非常耳熟，哈莉肯定自己一定在哪里看到过。

“这是那只老鼠的外号，跟他变成的动物非常般配——总之在卢平的介绍下，最终他成为了我们的一员。”

“看来你一直都不喜欢他。”哈莉说，四个朋友，肯定不会都是平等的——很有可能是她父亲和西里斯占据主导地位，卢平负责调和，虫尾巴则充当前面两个人的崇拜者。

无论如何，她父亲和西里斯，需要个帮手——或者说是仆人，需要一个表演时负责拍巴掌的人，这个角色就由虫尾巴担任了。

哈莉并不同情他。这是崇拜强者的代价，换言之，就是自找的——所以她选择成为强者，不去崇拜任何人，这种心态也是她能战胜日记本的原因。

“当然。”西里斯毫不掩饰他的轻蔑，“他没有多少让人值得尊重的地方——我不是说他的成绩或者说他的魔法，而是说在性格方面……引不起别人的钦佩，也引不起憎恨，只是轻微而持久的厌恶，但是卢平是同情他的，可能他让卢平想到了他自己。”

“我知道卢平教授是狼人。”哈莉大胆地说，“他也为这个自卑吗？”

“几乎是当然的。”西里斯说，“他比一般人还要自卑得多，他希望能隐藏在人群里，但是他做不到，每个月他都要经历痛苦的变身，变成狼之后，他根本无法控制住自己。”

“这跟你们学习阿尼玛格斯有什么关系吗？”哈莉问。

“是的，哈莉。”西里斯再次投来一个赞许的眼神，“我们和卢平相处了一阵，很快就发现了他的秘密——毕竟我和你爸爸是当时这个学校里最聪明的学生，为了帮助他渡过难关，我们花了三年学习阿尼玛格斯——”

“三年！”哈莉吃惊地说，“需要那么长的时间吗？”

“其实真学起来没有那么复杂，哈莉，尤其是当你的变形术掌握得相当好的时候。只是我们当时对阿格玛尼斯几乎是一无所知。我们在你爸爸隐身衣的帮助下去图书馆找一切可能的资料，没有任何人的指导，经历了相当多的失败和重建——假如我们一开始就知道那些窍门，我们本可以更早成功的。后来我们就能随意变成其他动物了。你爸爸、我还有彼得，我们陪着变成狼人的卢平——我们在整个霍格沃兹还有霍格莫德到处游荡，四处探险，我们——”

他的眼睛发亮了，他想起了过去那些令人兴奋的一切，哈莉知道那一定是非常有意思的。当你是一个自由自在的人时——当你拥有令人赞叹的自我，当你可以做任何不知名的事，当你或许还会犯下滔天大罪时——

毕竟狼人可不是什么值得亲近的动物，即便有朋友陪伴，他还是可能会咬伤别人。

“有那么几次卢平差点咬伤了别人，但我们仍然在制订下一个月的冒险行动，卢平看起来心怀愧疚，但是我们不以为然，我们不会因为小小的失误就放弃。”西里斯说，哈莉发现他的坦然是发自内心的，她不由得猜测，如果没有遇到她父亲，他毫无疑问将是一个非常冷漠的人。

也许是他们同样的无法无天让他们成为了朋友，但即便这样，他们也有些不可忽视的差别，她父亲的心，显而易见要柔软得多了，哈莉这么自得地想着。

“我们在学校几乎是一帆风顺的，除了偶尔会跳出几个跳蚤骚扰我们之外。他们都没能掀起什么波澜。最后我们顺利毕业了，你父亲结婚了，我做了他的伴郎，一切本该就这么幸福地走下去——”

他的眼神再一次闪出仇恨的光：“当我几乎是杀了他们之后，所有的幸福时光就都消失了。”

“虫尾巴出卖了他们。”哈莉接着说道，将一小块巧克力放进西里斯的手中，希望苦味能帮他驱散愤怒，因为她知道，愤怒除了冲昏自己的头脑之后，没有任何帮助。

“是的——在最后一刻我说服莉莉和詹姆把我换成彼得，充当他们的保密人，而不是我……该怪我，我知道……他们死去的那天晚上，我去看过彼得，确保他安全无恙，但是我到达他躲藏的地方的时候，他已经走了。但是那里没有搏斗的痕迹。我觉得不对头。我害怕起来。我直接就到了你父母住的地方。我看见他们的房子的时候，房子被摧毁了，我还看见了他们的尸体——我知道彼得一定已经干了什么坏事了。知道我犯了多大错误。”他说不下去了，就垂下头去，把巧克力塞进了嘴里。

他很久都没有能回复状态，一直沉浸在往事中。哈莉等了他一会儿，终于她忍不住把手伸向了自己的枕头底下，把德拉科送给她的啤酒拿了出来，放在西里斯的面前。

“不错，哈莉。”西里斯嘟哝着，打开瓶盖喝了一大口，那啤酒立刻少了一半，在啤酒的帮助下，他终于清醒了不少，“哈莉，我们决不能让彼得再活下去，他要为你双亲的死付出代价。”

“如果我们能抓住彼得，我希望能先把他送到魔法部去审判，西里斯。”哈莉说，“只要他活着出现，你就一定会被判无罪的，我不希望你——”

“我怎么样都可以，哈莉。”西里斯严肃地说，“我不在乎这些。彼得非常狡猾，如果你不置他于死地，他会马上逃跑——他多么擅长逃跑！”

“西里斯。”哈莉叫着他的名字，西里斯没有再说话，只非常温柔地看着她。

“你是我的教父，对吗？”她问。

“是的，唯一……你的双亲指派我当你的监护人。”西里斯呆板地说，“如果他们遭遇不幸的话……” 

“那是什么意思呢，西里斯？想想吧，如果我们把彼得抓住，交给魔法部审判，送他去阿兹卡班，那你就会获得自由，也许你可以给我寄信，在过节的时候送我一些礼物，我也会给你回信，我会写信告诉你学校里发生的一切……我们还可以在我放假的时候住在一起——”哈莉热切地说，语气里饱含着热情。她一想到自己立刻会有一个全心全意爱着自己的教父，她也许可以一辈子不需要回到德思礼家里去，她就控制不住自己的渴望。

“哈莉……”西里斯的脸上第一次露出了真正意义上的狂喜，哈莉以前从没见他这样笑过。笑容所产生的效果是惊人的，有一会儿，她可以在他脸上认出哈莉双亲结婚时大笑的那个人了。

“……我早就想提出来了，我没想到——”西里斯有些语无伦次，这泄露了他的紧张，“我没想到你会愿意，当然了，我希望给你一个……一个不同的家，我之前还担心，你会不会在你姨妈家里住习惯了，你可能不想跟我住在一起。”

“怎么会呢，西里斯，你要是知道我姨妈一家是什么样的人，可能会一把火把他们家给烧光，”哈莉叹着气说，“你不知道我有多么想摆脱他们！我的下半生可都靠你啦，所以你一定要获得自由——对了，你有房子吗？我想你一获得自由我就能马上搬进去！”


	113. 一瓶顶级火焰威士忌

“我是有个挺大的老房子。”西里斯说，他被哈莉说得动了心，认真思考着应该搬到什么地方去，“不过里面有些太破旧了，如果你不喜欢那里，我也有钱买间新的大房子。当然啦，不管哪儿都得找人去布置一下，一个家养小精灵不知道得忙多久才能布置得好，老实说，我不太相信他们的审美——你肯定不会喜欢洛可可风格吧？”

他杂七杂八说了一堆，呼出了一口气，好像是一下子想到了很多关于家居布置的细节——

“你希望你的房间有粉红色窗帘吗，哈莉？地砖要什么颜色的？墙壁呢？你喜欢什么样子的衣柜？需要再放个书柜吗？书桌呢？”他非常认真地问道。

哈莉忍不住笑起来，一股暖流在她的心头涌起：“奥，我想我们可以先考虑一下怎么找到彼得，但是如果你继续被通缉这一切就都实现不了啦——”

“可以同时进行，哈莉。”西里斯说，哈莉发誓她看见了他又俏皮地眨了眨眼，多好，他多少找回了点从前的自己。“反正一时半会也找不到彼得。我觉得我可以开始先把任务布置下去，让老克利切把房子好好收拾一下再回来。”

说完他就站起身来，看了看桌上剩下来的东西，紧接着他把那半瓶黄油啤酒也喝了。

“唔，我可不能多吃巧克力。”西里斯小声说，又想了想才开口，“不知道以前放在禁书区C区角落的那些进攻和防御的魔法还在不在——如果你有需要的话可以去那里找点有用的东西。”

然后他和哈莉道了别，约好下一次见面——其实也约不好具体的日子，哈莉用隐身衣把他送出了公共休息室，然后看着他变成一条大黑狗，很快就隐没在黑暗中。

她、罗恩和赫敏第二天就到图书馆去了，回到空荡荡的公共休息室的时候，臂弯里抱满了书，这些书也许有助于为巴克比克准备辩护词。三个人坐在怒吼的炉火前面，看到相关情况时就偶尔交谈几句。在城堡的其他地方，圣诞节惯有的壮丽装饰都做好了，尽管留校的学生很少。

他们吃完晚饭就又做起了作业，哈莉发现罗恩和赫敏已经互相不理睬了，吃饭的时候罗恩嗅着大厅里浓烈诱人的烹饪香味，哀叹着他的老鼠斑斑竟然活不过这个圣诞节，紧接着公共休息室里，克鲁克山窝在沙发里的样子让罗恩感到出奇的愤怒。

哈莉知道克鲁克山是无辜的，但是她目的不能说出来，赫敏也不会拿她的猫出来抵命，罗恩觉得她们两个完全不理解自己，气呼呼地坐在一边，哈莉想到不久之前他们还一起讨论作业来着，不由得感叹友谊真是太善变了

不过哈莉没空照料他们的情绪，反正真相大白的那天他们就会重归于好了，哈莉想。她带着斯内普的书去斯内普那里看——学魔药的时候斯内普的话非常少，他大概在想，书已经在那里了，笔记他也已经做好了，还有什么需要问的呢？刚好哈莉也是这么想的，她现在有点害怕和斯内普练习大脑封闭术，既然斯内普不管她在干什么，她就开始在他的办公室里按照书的指示搜集起狼毒药剂的材料来。

斯内普一整晚好像融化进了空气一般悄无声息，不过哈莉也非常乖巧地放轻了手脚。

圣诞节那天早上，哈莉和赫敏一起去饭厅吃早饭，在那里她收到了一堆包裹，几乎都是韦斯莱夫人寄来的，一件红色毛衣，前襟织上了一头格兰芬多院的狮子还有十二个家里烤制的碎肉馅饼、一些圣诞节糕点和一盒松脆花生薄片糖。

这时罗恩也来了，他坐在哈莉的身边，他收到了同样多的食物，还有一件栗色的连帽皮外衣。

“韦斯莱夫人把我当男孩一样养育了，”哈莉说，一边把肉饼放在嘴里大嚼，发出陶醉的声音，“实在太好吃了——还有这个花生糖……”

她匆匆吃完手里的肉饼，又咯吱咯吱地嚼起了糖，吃了两片她又放下了，继续吃起了肉饼，因为她打算把这些糖留给西里斯。他肯定没吃过韦斯莱夫人做的手工糖！接着她又跑到赫敏那里，把她父母带的东西也拿了一些过来。

“太棒了，我可以同时享受麻瓜和巫师的家族食物。”哈莉得意地说。

这时窗户里又飞来了一只雪白的猫头鹰，它径直在哈莉面前停住，给她带了一个小包裹，哈莉打开它，居然是一瓶酒，里面还有一张字条，上面写着“享受自由”几个单词。

哈莉立刻知道这是谁送的了，不过十七岁以下的孩子是不许喝这酒的，德拉科从哪儿弄来的这东西？也许是从他家的酒窖里？——这不是常见的牌子，她在三把扫帚里没有见过。雪白的猫头鹰在桌上高视阔步，对哈莉给的食物不屑一顾，很快就飞走了。

“谁送的，哈莉？”赫敏小声问。

“我也不知道，赫敏，送的人没有留下名字。”哈莉摇摇头，把酒迅速地藏进了包裹里，又塞进自己的衣兜。

“你说有没有可能这是布莱克……”赫敏问。

“里面可能下了毒，哈莉。”她补充说。

哈莉笑了起来：“这应该不是布莱克的风格，如果他想杀我我觉得他会用更聪明一点的方法，怎么会给三年级的女孩送酒呢？——这也许是我的哪个倾慕者送给我的。”

“但这是奥格登陈年火焰威士忌，而且你没看到那上面的年份吗？1943，也就是说，这瓶酒已经有50年了，你知道这意味着什么吗，哈莉？”赫敏问道，她看起来超级紧张。

哈莉总算知道她“万事通”的名号从哪里来了，她搞不清楚这些东西，但赫敏却能娓娓道来——不过万事通这个绰号是斯内普取的，赫敏非常讨厌斯内普以及斯内普取的外号，她可不能当赫敏的面用万事通这个词儿夸奖她。

“意味着什么，赫敏？”她问。

“意味着它很贵，最少也价值几百个金加隆。”赫敏说，“这不是普通巫师能买得起的，而且只是有钱也买不到它。除非是非常有钱的巫师家族里的人，才能毫不在意地送出这样的礼物，我听说布莱克家族就非常有钱以及古老，他们有品味也有能耐弄到这样的酒——”

“也许刚好就是个有钱又古老的家族里的巫师送我的。”哈莉说，“你知道布莱克被通缉了，不管是麻瓜世界还是巫师世界，所有人都在满世界地找他，他怎么会自投罗网，跑出去取钱买酒呢？”

“糟了，哈莉。”赫敏睁大眼睛说，“我忽然想起来，他可以跑到这里来，还记得公共休息室门口被吓跑的胖妇人吗？这证明摄魂怪根本没法追捕到他，而且——你敢说他没有跟以前的——神秘人的手下联系吗？比如说卢修斯·马尔福？上学期他就想让神秘人回归来着，现在加上布莱克——我的天呐——天呐——哈莉，你必须要答应我，好好地待在霍格沃兹，千万不要总想着去找他。”

“真是完美的推断，赫敏。”哈莉合上了因赫敏的推理而张大的嘴巴，她真想把真相告诉她的朋友，但是她不能，在找到彼得之前，她绝对不能冒险。毕竟赫敏是一个愿意站在正义——她自己认为的那种正义那边的，如果她觉得有什么危及到她所认为的正义，她肯定会去报告给麦格或者邓布利多的。换言之，如果赫敏知道了真相，她很可能会把西里斯的行踪泄露出去，而哈莉现在没有任何证据指证小矮星，活点地图上早就没有他的踪迹了。

他藏在活点地图没有画到的地方，这种情况下，不可能会有人相信西里斯了——哈莉本来想要把真相告诉卢平的，但是卢平会相信她的空口白话吗？她对此表示怀疑，所以她没有去。

“你得把这瓶酒交出去，哈莉。”赫敏说，“让老师们给你检查一下，看看里面有没有什么危险的东西。”

德拉科送的东西的确需要检查，不过他应该还没想要她死。而且她有点想拿这瓶真正的酒来招待西里斯，所以她肯定不会交出去的。

不过她又有点犹豫，虽说西里斯肯定会喜欢这瓶酒，但是他肯定会追问这酒从哪儿来的——这么贵的酒也不是她能买得起的。说不定问着问着她就招出德拉科了——

西里斯会怎么看德拉科送酒给她呢？他会怎么看待她和男孩子们之间的——呃，友谊？

想到这点，哈莉顿时有点头疼。她到现在还没有收到西里斯的信，她确信西里斯今晚一定会来，而且是在十二点之前，带着他给她精心挑选的礼物——

“你说的很有道理，赫敏。”哈莉圆滑地说，安抚她过分敏感的朋友，“本来这酒也不适合我们这个年龄，我当然会把它交上去的——明天就交。”


	114. 西里斯的建议

“如果没事的话，我想教授们一定会退还这瓶酒。”赫敏说，她看起来有点不好意思。

“确实会没事的，赫敏，我倒不认为他们会退还，说不定检查的过程中就会被喝得一滴不剩呢，”哈莉调侃地说，“不过反正我们也不该去喝它，对不对？”

“你就不能少管点闲事吗，赫敏？”罗恩在旁边一直观察着，忍不住开口，“如果你那么闲，我觉得你应该先管好你那团暴躁的毛球——你、你明知道它会对老鼠不利，为什么不看好它？”

“我说过不是克鲁克山！”赫敏愤怒地说，“就算是又怎么样——你要跟一只猫讲道理，让它不要吃老鼠吗？”

“我现在是在跟你讲道理！你早知道我养了老鼠，为什么还要把猫带到学校？你带进来了，为什么不好好管住它？”

他们越吵越凶——如果斑斑真的是一只老鼠，哈莉肯定要站在罗恩这边的，但是现在这种情况实在难以处理，哈莉放弃了使他们两人和解的努力，独自来到寝室把酒放在了枕头下面，其他东西放进了箱子。

中午他们才再次在饭厅里会面，享受了一顿大餐，然后罗恩和哈莉回到了公共休息室——赫敏说要去问麦格一些事，因此落在了后面。

两人把作业都拿出来了，罗恩的作业远不如哈莉那么多，两个人刚要继续做下去，肖像画上的洞开了，赫敏走了进来，和她一起来的是麦格教授。 

麦格教授很少来到公共休息室里，哈莉和罗恩瞪眼看着她，赫敏在他们身旁走了一圈，坐下来，顺手拿起一本书，把脸藏在书后面。

“哈莉，”麦格说，“格兰杰小姐刚才告诉我说有人送了你一瓶酒，波特。”

哈莉和罗恩回过头来看赫敏。他们看到露在书上面的她的额头红了起来，而且书拿倒了。 

“给我看看行吗？”麦格教授说，“我在这儿等着。”

哈莉没有办法，只好进去把那瓶酒拿出来交给了麦格。麦格把它检查了一番。

“哼，根本没有说吼是不是，波特？没有卡片？没有任何信息？”

其实也不能说完全没有，还有张德拉科送的字条呢，但她肯定不会交上去。

“没有。”哈莉说道，她不是特别在乎这瓶酒，只是赫敏的做法让她非常不舒服。

“我需要把这东西带回去研究一下，”麦格说，“如果我们能肯定它没有附带任何不吉祥的东西，就可以还给你。” 

“需要打开它吗？”哈莉问。威士忌打开了肯定就要马上喝了——经过种种检查之后，它肯定没什么好喝的了。

“我很抱歉，哈莉。”麦格说，“恐怕我们需要打开它的。”

麦格教授转身带着这瓶酒走出了肖像画的洞，洞在她身后闭上了。

罗恩转而对着赫敏说话了——“你跑去找麦格教授干吗？” 

赫敏把书扔在一边。她的脸仍然是粉红色的，但她不管不顾地站起来面对着罗恩。 

“因为我认为——麦格教授也同意我的看法——这瓶酒没准是小天狼星布莱克送给哈莉的！”

哈莉知道赫敏是好意，但还是忍不住生她的气，不过——当然了，一瓶酒而已，这没什么了不起。她只是对赫敏自作主张感到非常不开心。罗恩也对赫敏大为生气，就他而论，他主要是还在心疼他的老鼠，并且他觉得赫敏最主要是态度问题——为什么她做错了事还那么理直气壮？

赫敏仍旧相信她这样做是要争取最好的结果，但她开始尽量不去公共休息室了。哈莉和罗恩以为她是到图书馆避难去了，也就没有设法说服她回来。

晚上哈莉一个人回宿舍了，赫敏显然就在床上呆着，但两个人没有打招呼，哈莉开始自己做起了作业——今天不用去斯内普那里，他特别放了她几天假——当然啦，也许是他有别的乐子。哈莉宁愿他最近多去找点别的乐子。

时间渐渐到了半夜。哈莉的心提到了嗓子眼，她早就预备好了她的活点地图，看看什么地方会突然冒出西里斯·布莱克的名字，她好带着隐身衣去接他，他肯定不知道新的口令。

很快西里斯的名字就出现在地图上了——他走的是上次她去霍格莫德走过的通道，她看到他从石头女巫那里出来，直接到了格兰芬多塔楼四楼，接着他直接往她所在的八楼前进。

哈莉连忙披上隐身衣去接他，到了宿舍的床上他才恢复了原来的样子，哈莉这才发现，比起上次只是稍微梳洗了一下相比，今天他好好地收拾过了——高瘦的身躯随意披着黑色魔法长袍，袍子的式样和修饰都非常简单，头发又短了些，像是漫不经心但显然是经过了设计的发型，头发遮住了一半耳朵，发梢有些卷曲，直到肩部。

他把胡子也剃掉了，露出下巴中间的一道小沟，非常性感，淡青色的胡渣若隐若现——他的下巴刀刻一般美丽。眼睛像烟火一样阴郁又迷人。

哇。

哈莉从没想过她的教父竟然会有这样一面，他看起来充满了诱惑性——是那种让人不知所措、并且愿意为他犯下任何罪行的诱惑。

如果他愿意，他可以有成千上万的追随者。

“圣诞快乐，哈莉。”西里斯说，不知道从哪儿拿出来一个细长的包裹，放到哈莉手里。

哈莉撕开那个包裹，一把漂亮的、闪闪发光的飞天扫帚滚到他的床上，她惊讶得喘不过气来：

“我的天呐……”她哑着嗓子说。 

那是火弩/箭，正和哈莉在对角巷时每天去看、梦寐以求的那把一模一样。哈莉把它拿起来，它闪闪发光。她能感觉到它在颤动，于是就放了手；它悬在半空中，没有任何依托，她的眼睛从飞天扫帚最上端的金色序号一直看到完全平滑、呈流线型的扫帚末稍。 

“这是送给我的？”她问，她忍不住再问，“你给我这个吗？”

“是的，哈莉。”西里斯微笑着，“难道你希望得到一只八音盒或者是洋娃娃吗？你也老大不小了——我看过你打魁地奇，你飞得那么好，你需要一把更好的扫帚。”

哈莉抚摸着火弩/箭，它没有什么弯曲的扫帚梢需要修剪，飞天扫帚是那样光滑，毫无瑕疵，不用打磨。

“这是我梦寐已久的东西，谢谢你，西里斯。”她说，她不知道该怎么去感谢西里斯，本来还有一瓶好酒的，不管是谁送的，她希望能和西里斯共享，但现在没有了，只有些看起来不那么成熟的糖果，要拿这些来招待西里斯吗？她真该提前去霍格莫德做点准备的。

“哈莉，你看起来有点困扰，发生什么事了吗？”

哈莉扫了一眼摆满了各类零食的小桌：“西里斯——如果你和我的父亲对同一件事有不同看法，你们会怎么处理呢？”

“这是青春期朋友的常见问题，”西里斯轻描淡写地说，“只要我们在大体的方向不错，那就没问题——我们在小的方面是互相尊重的，相处起来也很随意。”

“也许我不该那么生气，西里斯。”哈莉叹了口气，“只是一瓶酒而已，我……”

“别那么纠结，哈莉。”西里斯说，“我说过，在小事上，我们可以随意一点——跟我说说，那酒是怎么回事？”

“有个不知名的人送了我一瓶酒，我本来打算今晚和你一起喝掉的，但是赫敏却说这很可能是你送的，就把这件事报告给了麦格教授，麦格教授就把它拿走了——”哈莉沮丧地说，“我觉得赫敏——非常讨厌，可是某个层面来说，我觉得她也不算做错，毕竟她也在为我的性命着想。”

西里斯笑着看她。

“奥，这不是什么了不得的事——哈莉，你无非是想拿到那瓶酒而已。别去思考什么友情的意义，这样太累了不是吗？”他微笑着说，“她想要你把酒交上去，她做到了，满足了；而你想要酒，我们去把它拿回来不就好了吗？”

哈莉不可思议地看着他，他一副“这事就是这么简单”的样子。

她有隐身衣，而他是个阿尼马格斯，这事儿确实非常容易。

——但她怎么没想到呢？也许她并不如自己想象的那么放得开？又或者她觉得她的脑子如果不将简单变得复杂就没有意义，而西里斯则刚好相反？

“走吧，哈莉。”西里斯说，“我知道去麦格教授的办公室怎么走。跟着我就行了。”

他马上变成了一条黑狗，而哈莉则拿起她的隐身衣跟在他后面，他轻车熟路，在楼梯间轻跃。

在经过一个移动楼梯之后，出现了一个哈莉以为此时不会出现在这里的人——

斯内普。

西里斯停下了脚步，侧着头观察着斯内普，哈莉猜他不知道斯内普在这里教书，但是她知道他们曾经相处得很不愉快。

这念头才溜过她的脑袋，西里斯忽然加快速度，朝着斯内普飞快冲了过去。

奥，等等——哈莉跟着跑起来，想在西里斯咬死斯内普之前拉开他，但是已经来不及了，斯内普的机动性还是那么差，他被西里斯狠狠地撞了一个趔趄，倒在一边。

哈莉悄无声息地经过斯内普身边，他在她身后大声咆哮：

“这些该死的学生，必须阻止他们把这么高大的动物随便带到学院里来了！”


	115. 带来幸福的酒

哈莉憋着笑，和向前跑的西里斯一起到达了麦格的办公室，途中躲过了很多机关，顺利地拿到了酒——麦格还没来得及把它交上去。

回去的路上他们遇到了克鲁克山。猫喵喵地叫着，西里斯回以低低的吠声，这情形看起来就像他们在交谈——

“你们认识吗，西里斯？”哈莉忍不住低声问道。

听到不知从那儿冒出来的人声，克鲁克山惊恐地大叫了一声，尾巴上的毛全都竖了起来，它警惕地看着四周。

“哦，那是当然。”西里斯回答哈莉，这次是人的声音，有点诡异，“不然之前我怎么拿到口令呢？多亏了克鲁克山。”他低下头，跟猫咪解释了几句，克鲁克山这才平静下来。

“这么说，它也知道彼得的事？”哈莉难以置信地问。

“是的，哈莉。”西里斯说，“它不是一只普通的小猫。”

“怪不得，这几天晚上总是不见它。它是去帮助我们寻找彼得的踪迹吗？”

“是的，它是只无与伦比的好猫。”西里斯说，再次低下头跟克鲁克山交谈，后者很快就摆出一副神气活现的样子来了，哈莉猜西里斯在夸它。

“……克鲁克山也是阿尼玛格斯吗？”哈莉问，克鲁克山可是公猫啊！而且赫敏每天抱着它睡觉——虽然可能睡着了它就跑出去四处游荡，但好歹……

“当然不是了，它只是一只特别聪明的小猫而已。”

“我也想帮上忙，西里斯，”哈莉松了口气，“但是隐身衣的限制太多了，你得时刻担心它会不会掉下来，会不会被什么东西勾住显出了本来面目，但如果我也是一只小动物——不管是狗还是猫，我都可以光明正大地在校园里闲逛了，不用担心被谁发现。”她羡慕地说。

“那时候你就该担心别的东西了，哈莉。”西里斯带着笑意，“没有什么是完美的——不过阿尼玛格斯对很多人来说是种诱惑，难以抵御，因为那代表了无边际的自由，尤其是没有登记的阿尼玛格斯。”

“能教我吗，西里斯？”哈莉语气开始变得热切，“这太有意思了，我想学。”

“这不是完全不可能，哈莉。”西里斯说，“不过我觉得你应该让人照看着的情况下才能学，当时我们三个在一块，谁失误了其他人能立刻帮他——要不你也找个这样的小伙伴？”

“赫敏肯定会告发我，因为这不符合校规，还不符合法律；罗恩是个男孩，我要是老跟他单独在一块儿，准会引起流言蜚语的，我倒是无所谓，我猜有些人肯定受不了。”

她指的是赫敏。她觉得赫敏和罗恩之间绝对不单纯。

“谁会受不了？”西里斯笑嘻嘻地问。他刚要再说点什么，斯内普又出现在道路的尽头，他就是黑夜里的一大块黑色，长袍在他的腿边翻滚。

“现在是大型动物展览会吗？”哈莉听到他咆哮着，西里斯和克鲁克山欢呼起来，再次飞奔过去，把可怜的、来不及跑开的西弗勒斯·斯内普教授连接撞了两个趔趄，后者倒在栏杆边上，不停地喘着气。趁这个空档，哈莉也飞快跑过她的魔药学教授面前。

“我一定要让邓布利多禁止养这些凶巴巴的动物，”她听到斯内普咬牙切齿地说，“现在的学生怎么了？为什么不养一些温柔可爱的小猫咪呢？”

一行人飞奔回了格兰芬多女生宿舍，克鲁克山去了赫敏的床铺，西里斯和哈莉则兴致勃勃地打开了火焰威士忌，西里斯借用了哈莉的魔杖，召来了一些冰块和清水。

“你以前没喝过这玩意吧。”西里斯问，“第一次别喝太多，别就这样直接喝。”说着，他往哈莉的杯子里加了几个冰块，倒了一些清水，才又倒了一点点威士忌在表面，让哈莉先别喝。他又给他自己倒了一大杯，什么也没加，直接喝了一口。

“唔……”他说，“其实我刚才就想说了，这瓶酒很有意思，哈莉。我能品尝得出它的奇异之处……”

他把酒瓶放在手里摩挲，又观察了一会儿，露出意味深长的表情：“很奇怪，这瓶酒的外表几乎和奥格登五十年陈年火焰威士忌一模一样，但尝起来却不是那么回事，它是私酿的——是来自马尔福庄园的私酿酒。”

哈莉有点吃惊，不过她想起马尔福曾经说过，他和他们家族是亲戚，既然是亲戚，那很有可能也喝过马尔福庄园的酒。

“送这瓶酒的人很聪明，他在这瓶子上用了个障眼法，让你以为这只是一瓶普通的火焰威士忌。”

“听说这能值几百个金加隆呢。”哈莉说，“这应该不能算普通吧？”

“对马尔福庄园来说，这就是一瓶很普通的、适合送给普通朋友的酒。”西里斯举起酒杯说，“他可能不是太明白怎么跟穷人相处——所以反而引起了你朋友的注意。”

他这话可真伤人，哈莉想，可能真话就是这样。

西里斯拿起魔杖，给酒瓶施了个咒立停，酒瓶的样子立刻变了，它上面没有任何的标签，只有一个小小的徽章，瓶子是透明的，里面的酒则是金黄色的。

“这里面可是加了很有意思的东西，口味偏甜……当然啦，它的还是威士忌，只是不是普通的威士忌罢了。”

他又喝了一小口，哈莉一直留意着他的表情变化。

“这里面加了什么，西里斯？”哈莉问，她可不希望他受到什么不好的影响。

“不是坏东西，哈莉，别紧张。”西里斯说，一些甜蜜的东西从他眼里浮起，“许多年前，我曾经在马尔福庄园做客的时候，尝过这种酒——当然不是通过正规渠道，毕竟我那个时候和你差不多大，还不能喝威士忌，尤其不可能敞开来喝。但是用了一些特别的法子搞到了它，尽管它入口并不辛辣，但后劲十足，而且加进来的东西能让你醺然欲醉，却不会真的做出什么失礼的行为来，不过……也有些不可描述的副作用就是了。”

“什么副作用，西里斯？”哈莉问道，“会让你第二天在厕所里醒过来吗？”

“会让你回忆起一些快乐的时光。”西里斯回答，他的眼神开始飘忽了，“在最初的第一个小时里，你会沉浸于此，你会无法自拔——等你醒过来，你可能会觉得幸福还留在你心底，甚至会有勇气去面对摄魂怪……”

“奥。”哈莉心里默念着德拉科的名字，想不到他这么贴心。

“这是某个马尔福家族成员送给你的，哈莉。”西里斯皱起眉头，“是卢修斯·马尔福？那个老家伙，我知道他对年轻的女孩儿还算是有些魅力的，而且他有些不为人知的怪癖，但是哈莉，你可不能——”

“我只和他见过一两次面，西里斯。”哈莉连忙打断他，卢修斯·马尔福？她的教父怎么想的？他这么快就被这幸福药剂打败了？

“那就是小马尔福了，”西里斯摇着头，“看来他是继承了马尔福家族的光荣传统——纳西莎真应该好好教育教育他——奥算了，她根本不在乎这个，我得找个机会好好教训教训这个不知天高地厚的毛头小子——”

他说着说着，声音忽然变得异样起来，他瞪着面前的酒，又给自己倒了一杯，接着一饮而尽。

“喝这么多不会有问题吗？”哈莉问，不过她并不是很想阻止他——这么多年了，他肯定没有痛饮的时候。

大不了到时候给他一个昏睡咒，让他好好休息一下，哈莉想，她趁他不注意，偷偷拿回了自己的魔杖。

“你是谁？”西里斯突然开口，“你也是个纯血吗？”

哈莉有点吃惊：发生什么了？

“你希望我是个纯血吗？”她问了句自以为聪明的，他八成是喝醉了。

“看来你不是。”西里斯摇着手指说，“如果你是，你就会骄傲地挺起胸，告诉我你是，并且你会把你纯血家族那该死的姓告诉我——而且你骗不了我，纯血家族的人，我还没有不认识的——跟纯种狗一样，他们为自己的血统自豪，所以到处摇着尾巴。”

哈莉知道自己父亲的家族——波特家族就是纯血，布莱克家族当然也是，西里斯为什么要说得那么难听？

“这里不错。”西里斯环顾四周，“谢谢你把我带到这儿来，马尔福庄园的氛围让我快窒息了。不管你是谁我都感激你——奥等等，你不是纯血，为什么马尔福家的人会允许你来这儿？虽然他们就是一帮杂种——我是说，他们祖上早就混血了，不然的话他们就会彻底完蛋，其他家族也一样，这难道不可笑吗？一群杂种却为每年跑到这里聚会庆祝自己的纯血统——真是虚伪得令人作呕。”

“所以他们选择了追随伏地魔，想消灭麻瓜出身的巫师。”他的话让哈莉感到莫名爽快，忍不住跟他一起说了起来，“他们可能还有钱，也有点名声，但谁也不太把他们当回事了。”

“哇哦，你真是有种，小姑娘。”西里斯说，他上下打量着哈莉，“我今天真是交了好运了，怪不得老有种幸福的感觉在我心头荡漾——你居然敢叫出伏地魔的名字！”


	116. 西里斯的校园往事

“他也是个人不是吗？这没什么可怕的。”哈莉说，“如果他想杀人，又不会因为你不叫他的名字不杀你，所以——”她耸耸肩，表示这没什么大不了。

“对了，你和马尔福庄园有什么关系？”她问，听起来他像是觉得自己回到了年轻时候，还在马尔福庄园做客呢！

“没什么关系，”西里斯无聊地说，“无非就是被叫来亮个相——跳舞，喝酒，认识各种各样的纯血，交交朋友，然后被配个对——有些人可能很早就会被定亲了。不过我还小，还没成为待宰羔羊，我的那些堂姐们倒是挺吃香的。”

“呃……”果然，他还小……哈莉想。还小的西里斯看起来眼神明亮，他正打量着她。

“你呢？你为什么会出现在这里？”他问。

“其实我也是纯血，你听过波特家族吗？”哈莉顺口说道，这样聊天非常有意思——就像和同龄的男孩聊天一样随意。

西里斯的脑筋好像混乱了，他疑惑地看了看哈莉，又忍不住喝了口酒，“唔……”他使劲摇了头，眼神发懵。

“波特……”他说，“詹姆是个好男孩。”

“哦，当然是。”哈莉顺着他的思路说，虽然她不知道他的思路到底跑到了哪里。

“我知道他喜欢莉莉·伊万斯。”他得意地说，对哈莉眨了眨眼，“这很有趣，不是吗？”

他现在切换到了霍格沃兹时代吗？哈莉被他勾起了兴趣，她还从不知道自己的父母是怎么在一起的呢！她想知道她爸爸是怎么打败西弗勒斯·斯内普追到她妈妈的——她敢说当时一定有很多人喜欢她妈妈。

“莉莉·伊万斯？”她问。

“对，一个万人迷式的人物——跟我一样。很多人都喜欢她，包括詹姆和卢平，还有些不知名的家伙——詹姆为她做了很多愚蠢的事，他把我的告诫不当回事……”

“什么告诫？你不希望他去追她吗？”

“那倒不是，实在是因为他太笨了——他从来没有应付女孩子的经验，做了一些令人讨厌的事想引起她的主意——”他又笑了，哈莉看得出来，他觉得当年她爸爸的行为很有趣。

“结果呢？”

“结果当然是被狠狠地拒绝了，我劝他用点聪明的办法，比如给她送点麻瓜世界里难得一见的高档魔法用品——你知道，莉莉·伊万斯是麻瓜出身，而詹姆是个纯血，他不缺钱……”

“你说的那可不是爱情，更像是一场交易，西里斯。”哈莉不赞同地说。

“爱情就是一场交易，”西里斯坚决地说，“我看到的都是——先不说这个，我认为我的方法见效快，而且我一开始确实以为他只是想玩玩，你懂的，一个麻瓜出身的漂亮小女巫，不把校园最闪亮的明星放在眼里，这总是很能挑起人的征服欲。而詹姆最初表现得非常像他只是想征服她——他越是这样，她就越是讨厌他。他那一阵子真沮丧，我原本以为他一辈子都无法追到她了……”

“我猜事情的转机肯定在于詹姆有一颗真心……”哈莉猜想着，少女心满溢，猜测着她的父亲是怎么感动她的母亲的——真希望自己也拥有这样的纯爱时代。

不过这很难——一辈子只爱一个人这太难了。

“你很有趣……”西里斯扫视着哈莉，像是完全没看出这是哈莉，是他的教女，而是把她当做了一个可以说话的人，“光有一颗真心有什么用呢？你知道学校里有多少人对莉莉·伊万斯有颗真心吗？詹姆、卢平——虽然没人知道卢平暗恋她，但是我看出来了——还有她那个青梅竹马，阴沉沉的鼻涕精西弗勒斯·斯内普……哪一个没有真心呢？有那么多人喜欢同一个人的时候，仅有一颗真心是远远不够的，你总不能每一颗真心都接受吧？”

“我倒是希望人人都爱我，但我一个都不接受。”哈莉调侃说，“爱情太累了不是吗？我想活得轻松点。”

“那你可真合我的胃口，”西里斯说，神情非常放松，哈莉喜欢看到他这么放松的样子，他灰色的眼睛在她脸上游弋，“和我一样，我不是怕麻烦，不过我讨厌在这种事上花时间——很多人总觉得，她有一颗真心，她爱你，你就得接受她，这太烦了。”

“说得不错，西里斯。”多好，她这么快就和她的教父有了这么多共同语言，但她觉得他可能不会赞同她的生活方式，“那他们是怎么在一起的？”

“詹姆努力改变了——改变了他性格里不好的一部分——虽然我有些不以为然。”

“你的意思是不应该为自己喜欢的人改变吗？如果你遇到喜欢的女孩子，你也不会为她改变？即使你知道你是错的？”哈莉好奇地问。

“不会有那样的女孩，”西里斯给自己又倒了一大杯酒，得意地向哈莉挤挤眼，喝了一大口，“我不会为任何女孩改变——即使我变化了，那一定不会是因为什么女孩，我知道我身上有些毛病，但是我享受它们，它们是让我开心的源泉。如果谁想要我改正，我一定会让她滚开，我可不会喜欢一个对我指手画脚的家伙，但女孩子们——我不是说你——大多很烦人，总打着为我好的旗号，皱着眉头对我说教，所以我宁愿跟詹姆待在一块。”

“但詹姆就愿意为了莉莉改变。”哈莉说，其实她很赞同西里斯的话，为了爱情放弃自由，这很傻不是吗？不过她转过头来一想，要是有人愿意为了她改变，这倒是挺能满足虚荣心的。

“詹姆的确愿意主动改变——不过那也不是为了莉莉·伊万斯——应该说他跟我不一样的地方就是，他不知道他自己有缺点。”

哈莉忍不住发笑：“这听起来有点可爱。”——爸爸啊，你到底有多自负？比了不起的马尔福少爷还要自负吗？

“你想说他傻吗？我非常赞同你的想法。”西里斯竖起手指说，“因为他是明星人物，所以他认为自己什么都是对的，在家里他爸爸妈妈都纵容他，来到学校同学和老师也纵容他，他又漂亮又聪明，也有许多女孩围绕着他——他以为他勾勾手指莉莉伊万斯就会立刻答应他，结果他被她臭骂一顿，她毫不留情地指出他的所有缺点，他当时的表情非常可笑——”

他笑出声来，出自真心的笑容让哈莉再次盯着他的脸——太迷人了，她根本无法抗拒——奥，她知道她对美丽的东西没有抵抗力。幸好他是她的教父，她想，他不会来诱惑她——假如他能保持冷静，那她当然也不至于就扑到他怀里去。

过了一会儿他才再次开口：“他第一次知道自己有那么多缺点，所以他改正了——他本身就是个魅力十足的家伙，长得不错，魁地奇打得好，个性十足，后来又变得那么可靠，还和邪恶势不两立，他和莉莉是天生一对……”

“那斯内普呢？”哈莉不由得问。

西里斯做了个明显的厌恶表情，好像有只臭袜子忽然被塞到他的鼻子下面：“奥，那个鼻涕精，他们俩很早就认识了。我想莉莉一开始肯定很同情他，据说他遭遇了不怎么样的童年——莉莉不肯跟我们讲太多他的不好的事儿，所以到底怎么样我们也不太清楚——他一向是个阴郁的边缘人物，他虽然没有说出口，但是我看得出来他喜欢莉莉。”

哈莉有趣地看着她的教父，西里斯一直得意洋洋，好像对所有人复杂的爱情关系都了然于心，然后他自己就总在一旁讥笑别人的笨拙，此刻他左边唇角上扬，右边唇角还待在原来的位置——这的确就是一个原汁原味的讥讽，他还冲她挑了挑眉毛，致命的性感。

哈莉忍不住盯着他看——他的笑容让人颤栗，她因此有了一些不合时宜的鲜活的想象，她垂下眼眸，不敢泄露她的内心，她怕西里斯看出点什么，毕竟她脑子里的东西显然过于大逆不道了。

西里斯沉浸在自己的幸福回忆里：“当然啦，一开始斯内普针对詹姆并不是因为莉莉，而是——你懂的，詹姆身上的光芒过于刺眼了，妨碍到斯内普在阴暗的角落爬行，所以他要给詹姆一点厉害尝尝，我们也想给他一点厉害尝尝……”

“那最后谁赢了？”哈莉问。就目前来看，斯内普活着，并且在霍格沃兹担任教职，她的父母都死了，西里斯是个逃犯，而卢平——卢平穷得让人同情。

她不知道以斯内普目前的状态能不能算得上幸福。

“正义赢了。”西里斯模棱两可地回答说，“斯内普发明了一些魔咒，我们也是，你来我往——不过很有趣的是，他好像觉得莉莉会天然站在他那一边，不过他们俩后来还是闹掰了。”

“因为詹姆？”

“不是，这可不是个简单的三角恋问题，”西里斯摇摇头，他灰色的眼睛再次扫过她的脸，哈莉看出那里头有对她的兴趣。不过她不敢深入去看，去发现些多余的什么东西——

“——好啦，我承认爱情是很重要的，可能吧。”西里斯又加了句多余的注脚，“但又没那么重要，或者说，没你想象得那么重要，反正他们最终没有继续做朋友了，我向你保证绝对不是为了詹姆。”

“那是为了什么？”哈莉刨根问底，虽然她不是很相信爱情，但是她自己可是爱情的结晶，她的父母可是相爱的。

“你不明白吗？没有詹姆他们也不会相爱——莉莉不可能喜欢斯内普，这跟他的脏内裤还有油腻腻的头发也没有一点关系。”西里斯说，他发现哈莉脸色有点奇怪，“奥，我不该说脏内裤吗？”


	117. 让谁发狂

说完他打了个呵欠，身体开始歪歪斜斜。

“什么脏内裤，西里斯？”哈莉好奇极了。

“你们女孩子总对男孩子的内裤感兴趣，”他絮叨着，摇了摇头，“但是像你这么直接表示兴趣的我还是第一次见到，你要是那么喜欢看，下次我可以带你一起去——不过也许莉莉会不高兴。上次詹姆那么做了之后她把他训了一顿。”

“你们怎么能看到呢？趁他上厕所的时候偷看？”哈莉问，“你们偷看其他男孩的内裤？”

“……我们没有那种奇怪的癖好，女孩。”他说，“我们很普通——男孩爱女孩，女孩爱男孩——其实是有一次詹姆给他用了个倒挂金钟的魔法，斯内普就整个人翻转过来，袍子翻下来了，露出两条不怎么样的毛腿，和一条脏内裤。”

“哦……”哈莉惊讶极了，他们干的有点过分了，怪不得妈妈会训他们，“很多人看到了？”

“嗯，”他兴奋地点头，“当然啦，詹姆在这方面真是个天才——”

哦，她爸爸居然干过这样的事，她以前还以为他是个从不犯错的圣徒呢，这样一来，她的魔药教授那么恨她也就不是没有理由了——不过斯内普也一样以伤害自己学生的自尊为乐，纳威可从来没得罪过斯内普。

“奥，你看起来很不赞同詹姆的做法，”西里斯皱眉说，鼻子里哼出一句，“你们女孩子总是富有一些没用的同情心，你不知道在詹姆这么对付斯内普之前，斯内普已经用攻击性魔法在詹姆脸上割出了一条很深的口子吗？”

她就知道！斯内普才不是那种任人欺负的小可怜，他会缩在角落里哭泣吗？他肯定不会，他只会在暗地里报复，用更激烈的方式——尤其被人看到内裤之后——她有点担心她爸爸将会遭到怎样的报复了。

她想起来，她爸爸曾经救过斯内普，是这件事之后发生的吗？

“那之后呢？斯内普没有想过报复吗？”哈莉问。

“他当然想报复！”西里斯点点头，“所以他老是跟踪我们，像一条躲在暗处的蛇——不过我有法子把他揪出来。”

“什么法子？”哈莉的好奇心越来越强烈。

“……这不能告诉你，”西里斯说，他看着哈莉的脸，“你看起来真眼熟——我们认识吗？我刚刚是不是说了什么不该说的话？”

“没有，你每一句话都很得体。”哈莉哄他说，“优雅极了，我喜欢听你说话，也喜欢看你说话的样子——所以咱们可以继续往下说吗？”

“你的嘴可真甜，”他冲哈莉单起了一只眼，笑得非常鬼头鬼脑——他是不是会错意了？哈莉想。接着他的手指轻轻抚过她的唇角，引起她一阵颤栗。

“尝起来也一样甜吗？”他问。

哇哦，她、她的教父在挑逗她！哈莉意识到这一点，她并不对此感到害怕，让她感到害怕的是，她真的有点享受他说的话。她感到自己的内心再一次泛滥起来，却不觉得这么做到底哪里不对了。

——这确实不对，有个声音说，自由应该有个边界。

——但这哪里不对？她又找不出具体的理由，也许忍耐才是真的不对。

他看到她发窘的样子忍不住笑了：“害怕了？那就不要这么和我说话——不要轻易说喜欢这个词，我可是个危险人物。”

“我也比你想象的更危险，”哈莉说——老天，她的嘴又一次比她的脑袋更快地反应过来。她深深地看着他，像他深深地看着她一样，“像你一样，我也会说些模糊不清的甜言蜜语，表现得好像很有吸引力……”

“表现得好像谁很有吸引力？你还是我？”西里斯问，他的笑变得越来越有兴味，也越发迷人。

“当然是我。”哈莉自大地说，“我可能会让你发狂。”

西里斯大笑起来，笑得上气不接下气，好像笑出了眼泪。

“哦，女孩。”最后他说，用手擦去眼角并不存在的泪水，“我不会为任何女孩发狂。”

“无所谓，”哈莉说，她耸了耸肩，尽管她的唇上还留着西里斯手指的触感，但她的嘴很硬，“我不在乎这个，比起你本人，我更对你的故事感兴趣——后来到底发生了什么？”

“是瓶了不起的好酒，自从我跟家里闹翻之后，就再没有喝过了。”西里斯没回答她的问题，可能这段记忆不太幸福，因此他抗拒回忆它。他拿起瓶子看上面的花纹，“我现在还能控制住自己——我想我是不是该离开了？这里是我的住处吗？”他四处打量。

“没事的，西里斯，你可以再喝一点儿。”哈莉说，她还想听一点过去的故事，不管是斯内普的报复还是西里斯和家里闹翻的事，她都想听——要是西里斯十足清醒的话，这些事他是不可能讲给她听的。

她给他再倒满了一杯，西里斯看起来有点挣扎，但还是全喝下去了。

“今晚是个甜美之夜，”他说，迷茫地看着四周，好像有点断片了，他使劲眨了眨眼。

“……我又回来了，”他用手指抚摸着床柱，“奥，多么熟悉的格兰芬多床柱。”

“多么熟悉的格兰芬多床铺，”他继续喃喃自语，“我的格兰芬多被褥呢？给我拿来。”他命令道。

酒瓶几乎空了，哈莉正要把它拿走，“不要拿走我的酒，”西里斯闹别扭一般地说，好像他只是个普通的、刚在圣诞舞会上喝醉了的格兰芬多男孩。

“把我的格兰芬多被子拿来，”他坚持，“我要睡觉了。”

“你喝醉了，西里斯。”哈莉说，他真的完全喝醉了，居然会以为这是他的床——但是对一个喝醉的“格兰芬多男孩”最好还是别忤逆他，要不就让他在这里睡一觉，等他醒了再送他离开？

——只要他不随便乱跑，呆在“格兰芬多床铺”里就好。

哈莉把床铺清理了一下，除了酒被西里斯拿走了之外，其余的东西都没了——对了，现在还有条格兰芬多被子盖在西里斯的身上。

看来故事是没得听了，我得让他睡觉，哈莉想。她把魔杖从袖子里掏了出来，打算给西里斯来个昏睡咒，让他一觉睡到天亮。但是不知道怎么了，她才刚刚摸到魔杖，魔杖就到了西里斯手里——

“有意思……”他说，拿着魔杖随意把玩了两下，“不错的魔杖，小妞。”

他的脸上露出邪气十足的笑：“但还不足以打败我——更不足以让你释放那些见不得人的魔法，我知道你想要什么，但我不会给你。”

“只要你把魔杖还我，我马上就走。”哈莉用哄孩子的口吻说，对付喝醉的人可真头疼，而且他不是普通的喝醉，肯定是酒里的东西让他沉迷了，现在只能寄希望于施一个别的安静魔咒……

“现在你可以滚了，魔杖我明天才会给你。”他粗鲁地打断她，把魔杖扔到一边，眼睛再次从她身上溜过，不同于之前的目光，现在的他非常具有侵略性，“虽然我不知道你是怎么进来的，但我可以明确地告诉你，我非常不喜欢你这种不请自来的行为……要是在以前，我肯定把你丢出去了，但我现在没什么力气，头疼得厉害，所以麻烦你自己滚出去……我还要参加明天的魁地奇比赛呢，我可不想被詹姆嘲笑。”

他嘴里说着让她滚出去，同时又把胸前的扣子解开了两颗，露出锁骨和一小部分胸肌，接着他注意到哈莉的目光落在那里。

“奥，我知道我很英俊——这让你不能自拔了是吗？”他不无得意地说，眉头却皱得紧紧的，“但是你的方法太老套了——你从哪儿学的这种下三滥的手段？”

他话里有露骨的暗示——他以为她是谁？一个半夜爬上“英俊格兰芬多男生”的床的傻瓜小女生？

“你错了。”哈莉说，自尊让她反唇相讥，她在这方面的骄傲绝不下于他，“是你把我带进来的——是你说我的美丽让你无法自拔，所以非让我进来不可。”

她说谎的技巧真是与日俱增，西里斯像被雷劈了一样愣在那里：“我？我让你进来的？”

他现在看起来甚至有几分可爱了——哈莉有点想……只有一点点想，想知道她的教父在霍格沃兹过着什么样的生活，他到底是个什么样的人——顶着这么英俊的脸，这么聪明的脑袋，不可能什么坏事都不做吧？

“对，不然我是怎么进来的？”她说，也冲他眨了眨眼，“你说过我是这个学院最美丽的女孩，而我确实是。”

他皱着眉头仔细地打量着她，她骄傲起来好像浑身发着光，但是——

“我的天，”他好像被吓到了，“你长得可真像詹姆·波特和莉莉·伊万斯的结合体——尤其是你这幅眼镜——它怎么跟詹姆的眼镜几乎一模一样？”

“可能因为我是詹姆的粉丝——你知道，詹姆是学院里最英俊的男孩，所以我没准儿是为了他来的，而不是为了你。”

“詹姆只是第二英俊。”他纠正她，“而且如果你真是为他来的，那么你现在不可能在这里——你叫什么？”

“我叫茱莉，”哈莉随口说。

“茱莉……”他使劲思考，“完全没印象。不过你长得那么像他们俩，这一切就都说得通了……我一定是想把你叫上来谈论魁地奇……哦不，这还是说不通……”

他陷入了极其严重的纠结之中。

“我在想些什么？”他忽然说，揪着自己的卷发，“我怎么会让你来我的宿舍？难道我对詹姆还是莉莉……也怀有什么见不得人的想法？我一定是疯了……”

哈莉控制不住笑出了声，她的教父使劲地瞪着她，好像在确定面前的是莉莉还是詹姆，他看起来脑子里混乱不堪。

“这说不通，”他又开口。

“我肯定昏了头。”他又重复。

他无意识地又喝了一口酒，哈莉根本不去阻止他，因为根本没法阻止——本来之前她可以阻止的，但现在没有机会——她也不知道该怎么办。

喝了酒，他伸手摘掉了她的眼镜，把它扔到一边，眼镜发出一阵脆响——可能镜片破了，哈莉一阵心疼。

“这下好多了，”他说，“你现在看起来不像他们俩了——给你个建议，去换掉这幅眼镜，别再假装詹姆·波特或者莉莉·伊万斯，这不会引起我对你的……其他方面的……兴趣。”


	118. 一个吻

他的话里充满了不可言说的暗示。

“我不是为了引起你的兴趣才——”

“别反驳我。”他一根手指竖在哈莉的唇上，成功阻止了她的话，“我也不喜欢爱顶嘴的小妞……唔，你的嘴唇还挺柔软的。”

他双眼发直目光落在她的嘴唇上，手指在她的下唇点来点去，好像在测试它的柔软度，“你还很漂亮——你的样子真叫人人怦然心动——奥，不是心动，”他歪着头，“我该怎么形容，你的长相让我感到……幸福？”

“谢谢夸奖——你……”哈莉吞下了她对他的夸奖，他盯着她的目光也让她有点难以自持了，空气之中有着莫名的东西氤氲开来——她知道那是那瓶酒的作用，酒里的东西能让每个人得到暂时的幸福，但是醒过来之后呢？会怎么样？

而她作为清醒的那个人，有责任不让它继续下去，不是吗？

“我可以走了吗？”她可以呆在床铺外面，好好研究研究狼毒药剂。等他睡着了，她可以偷回她的魔杖。

“你为什么跟我进来？”他完全不理会她的话，“你也有那个意思吗？……你想跟我接吻？”

哈莉被他吓了一大跳，双眼不由自主向他的嘴唇看去——她承认那确实有非同一般的吸引力，他回给她一个了然的笑意，好像知道她在打什么主意。

“奥，”她迅速移开目光，尴尬地回答，“不能说有吧……”她看到他目光闪动，似乎知道她没怎么认真拒绝，连忙补充，“我发誓我绝对没那个意思。”

“……”他又瞪着她，“你很敢说，小妞。”他的表情十足十的孩子气，哈莉看到他不可置信的样子，这让她想到很多人——是不是所有英俊男孩都受不了被人看低魅力？

“别那么自信，茱莉。”他说，“看着我。”他指着自己的脸，凑近哈莉让她看清楚，“别说你对它毫无兴趣，虽然我对你这种柔弱女孩兴趣不大，但我肯定你不会对我的脸视若无睹。”

“我不是柔弱女孩，”哈莉说，他这么不会说话居然还没被人打死就是靠这张脸吧？她也不喜欢被任何人看低，虽然他英俊到惹人犯罪他也不能那么说——她从床下拿出她的火弩/箭，“瞧这扫把，这是我的……”

下一秒扫把就又在他手里了。

“你从哪弄来这么好的东西？”他问。这么快就忘记这扫把是他自己送的了。

“一个好朋友送的，”哈莉说。

“……”他瞪着眼思索，“那么我们一定是在酒会上讨论魁地奇我才把你领进来的……我一谈到魁地奇就昏了头——不过我喜欢你接近我的方式，用魁地奇——太妙了，你是个聪明的女孩，长得也不错，虽然有那么一点点像詹姆和莉莉，让我有点反胃，但是只要不戴那副同款眼镜还是可以忍受的……”

“奥，要是这样我可以离开这，”哈莉蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，她知道可能会发生什么——她该放任它发生吗？“你好好休息一会儿，别到处乱跑就行。”

“一定是因为你太漂亮了，”他断言，放下手里的扫把，“我现在一边觉得恶心一边又觉得有点刺激——奥，不是一点儿，是非常刺激……我有点……控制不了我自己了……卢平说我不应该在詹姆和莉莉谈恋爱的时候还跟着他们，我应该去找点自己的乐子。”

“……我得解释一下，”哈莉结结巴巴地说，她本来就意志不太坚定，现在西里斯在不停地暗示她，她真的快无法自控了，“我确实没有那方面的意思。”

“你有，”他又笃定地说，脸上满是十五六岁青春期男孩儿那种自负的笑，“我一看到你的眼神我就知道你在想什么……你想和我做的，绝不是谈论魁地奇那么简单。”

他伸出手，手指抚上了她的脸颊，然后一路往上，把她垂下来的发丝拨到一边，哈莉屏住了呼吸，他脸上一副似笑非笑的表情，好像他完全知道她内心的挣扎。

“茱莉……”他的声音忽然变小了，发音变得模糊不清，尾音轻轻发颤，“我会给你一个机会证明……证明你不想要我。”

“过来。”他用食指轻轻划过她的下颌，给她带去触电般的震颤——他感觉到了，因为他又自负地笑了——然后他拍拍身边的空位：“到在这里来。”

哈莉鬼使神差地爬了过去，越靠近一点，她就越感到危险，但越是危险就越刺激她的肾上腺素，肾上腺素总是会促使人做出疯狂的举动，现在她浑身颤抖，无法自控，只要再一个随便的撩拨，她就可能彻底陷入疯狂。

“我想你清醒了之后可能会后悔的。”她喃喃地说。

“我从不后悔。”他笃定地说，“而且我从不欺骗自己，我现在就想吻你——但我给你选择的权利——我就在这里，假如你也想吻我的话，那就来吻我。”

他是不是太直接了？而且他是她的教父。他喝醉了。他沉浸在虚妄的幸福里，他不知道面前的女孩子是谁。但即便如此，他也给了她选择权，现在只要抽出手，说几句俏皮话，一切就可以恢复原样，他的自尊绝不会让他更进一步。

一瞬间哈莉的心里无数的念头飞过，她百分百相信，只要她后退——只要向后移动一步——他们就不会……

但她闭上了眼睛，嘴唇轻轻碰触了一下他的，随即离开了，这是试探，也是诱惑——她听到他一声低笑，紧接着她的脸被他捧在手心里，长而密的睫毛遮住了他的眼睛，它们微微颤抖着，遮住了他的眼神。他的唇擦过了她的脸颊，他一边舔弄着她的嘴唇，一边轻咬着，醇厚的酒精味混杂着淡淡的雪松味传来——

“对……好女孩……”他喃喃地说，“舌头再缠上来些……唔……”他缱绻着她的舌头，发出诱人的呻/吟。

期间他移开了嘴唇，将瓶子里剩下的最后的酒倒进了自己的嘴里，然后全部喂给了哈莉——他的技术非常好，酒一滴不漏地进了她嘴里，在确保她全部喝下去了之后，他才转而继续亲吻她，他的吻慢慢地激烈起来，好像要挖掘出她所有秘密一般，舌头滑向了她嘴里的每一处——她的耳边，传来了他剧烈的喘息和炽热的气息。

他全身都让她感到热得可怕，她的身体中心窜过甜蜜又强烈的感觉。与此同时，一种可怕的、巨大的火花在哈莉的脑子里爆炸了，她知道酒起作用了，现在她全身痉挛似的发颤——她终于知道西里斯无法抗拒这酒的原因了，她眼眶发热，喉咙里像火烧一般，眼前什么都看不见了，除了那美好的一切——

她没法分清那是不是幻觉，或者她又回到了厄里斯魔镜前面，她似乎看到海格来接她去霍格沃兹了……圣诞节她收到韦斯莱夫人给她的礼物……她和德拉科的初吻……奥利弗亲切的笑容……杀死日记本时里德尔那难以置信的表情……斯内普表里不一的脸……

混乱的画面……混乱的人物……混乱的价值观在她脑子里不停地游走闪烁，但这都没能带给她矛盾和痛苦……

唯一的感觉只有幸福，她在幸福的海洋中随着海水摇晃，被幸福的泡沫包围……

在这幻觉发生的过程中，她好像抓住救命稻草一样疯狂地回应着西里斯的吻，她忘情地紧紧搂住他瘦削的身体，全身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，她渴求着和他一起化成灰烬——

“唔……你是从哪儿冒出来的……”西里斯捧着她的脸，在接吻的间隙疑惑地问，她的吻几乎摧毁了他的全部理智。他脸红得像要烧起来了，卷发凌乱，双眼被激情的火花点燃，喘息得厉害，“我以前居然没有发现你……这不可能，难道我的眼睛瞎了吗？”

哈莉也喘息着，嘴唇轻触着他的唇：“嘘……别把时间浪费在说话上……”

西里斯抬起头，按下她的脸，再次迷乱地吻她，吻她的唇、她的双眼、她的下巴和额头，像是无法表达他对她的极致喜爱，许久他才再次开口，气喘吁吁：“奥……我想我真的要迷上你了……我已经迫不及待想要带你去见詹姆和莉莉了……省得他们每天在我面前炫耀。”

“詹姆、莉莉。”哈莉歪着头，觉得这两个名字如此熟悉，思考阻止了她的亲吻，但她没去思考此刻她正半躺在西里斯怀里的事。

“你是个格兰芬多吧？”他说，轻抚着她的背部，又轻怜蜜爱在她额头印下了一个吻，“你为什么不来参加魁地奇比赛呢？带上那扫把，我敢肯定你会入选的，没入选也没关系，我可以教你，有我在，你一定会入选的……”

他热烈地说着，脸上洋溢着甜蜜的笑容，他情动的样子迷人极了——哈莉看着他，真希望时间永远停止在这里。

但此刻她好像记起了什么——毕竟她只喝了一口酒而已，她陡然想起了一切，她回到了真实世界，这让她瞬间感到冰冷——她看着西里斯，强大的情感浪潮席卷了她——不不不，她不是他那个时代的格兰芬多，不是他在圣诞舞会上认识的格兰芬多女孩，而且再也没有詹姆和莉莉了……

哈莉几乎要掉下眼泪——但她不能，她拼命控制住自己的情绪，不想这个时候打破西里斯的幸福——希望他明天能忘记这一切。

“西里斯……”她伸出手，抚过他的脸颊，抚过他的额头——那里有着浅浅的皱纹，是的是的，他已经不再年轻了，再也不是那个无法无天的格兰芬多男孩了。

“明天下午我们有场魁地奇比赛，来给我加油吧。”他握住她的手，放到嘴边细细亲吻，“当然啦，你要是能给我做个加油横幅我肯定会更高兴的——晚上我们在休息室一起做作业怎么样？你、我还有詹姆、莉莉，加上不怎么说话的卢平和虫尾巴——你会喜欢他们的。”

他的话让哈莉心碎了，但她还是点了点头，她强迫自己微笑：“好的，西里斯。”


	119. 为了教父的幸福

“现在太晚了。”西里斯说，“我先送你回去，我们明天见。”他又情不自禁地抱了她一下。

“没事的，我可以自己回去——我有些特别的法子，你先睡一会儿。我——”她语无伦次地说。

“不行，我一定要送你回去。”他说，然后他就倒向一边，睡着了。

哈莉看着他的脸，此刻他和刚才一样放松、愉悦。她把被子给他拉上，把他整个地盖好，然后她把帷帐里的光调低了一点，靠在床的一侧想起了心事。

西里斯……她从没想过从他嘴里会说出那些话——他最快乐的时光是在霍格沃兹度过的，可能是因为他们一毕业就开始对付伏地魔了，所以在学院他们拥有最快乐的、无忧无虑的时光。

原本他们——她的父母可以相爱一万年的。她的教父原本也可以在霍格沃兹找到一个美丽的格兰芬多女孩约会，他可以做很多他喜欢做的事，而不是被关在可怕的阿兹卡班，一关就是十几年——

他们原本可以是一群多么好的男孩和女孩。包括卢平教授，如果有朋友的帮助，以他的个性，他可以得到更多，起码可以换掉那个旧皮箱，也不会有灰白的头发。

悲伤又一次啃噬着哈莉的内心，搅动着她的五脏六腑，这一次眼泪流下来了，泪水灼疼了她冰冷的脸颊，沿着脖子流过她的胸前，她感觉到心脏的瑟缩，她握紧了自己的拳头，一瞬间悲伤猛然变成了愤怒。

愤怒在她身上疯狂地流窜，令她不再流泪——眼泪是软弱的，她不应该随便哭泣，而愤怒是痛苦的另一面——令你痛苦的东西总是能让你同样的愤怒，如果你消除了愤怒的根源，那么痛苦就会减轻得多。

她的思绪立刻转向了另一个人，不是小矮星彼得，而是伏地魔——他才是真正罪恶的源泉，只有彻底消灭他，才能消灭愤怒与痛苦，才能让西里斯过上正常的生活。

最近她有些懈怠了。

她不如之前跟着里德尔的时候那么全力以赴了——她希望的是超过汤姆·里德尔，而不是变成汤姆·里德尔，她就是为了这个故意放松了一点儿，其实她有那么多事要做，还有很多东西要学，她必须打起精神来。

她首先得抓住那只老鼠，她要好好学习魔药以及大脑封闭术，还得去找西里斯推荐的那些魔咒书籍来学习，对了还有蛇怪咒语，下学期很有可能还得学怎么对付摄魂怪，还要做老师们的作业，背诵那些复杂的咒语，各种各样——

她还得让西里斯教她阿尼玛格斯。不然的话，寻找斑斑这件事她根本帮不上忙，西里斯不能频繁地出现在这儿，这会引起摄魂怪的骚动，隐身衣在动起来的时候极其容易暴露，而克鲁克山不会说英语，如果有她的帮助，它也会更好地帮她的忙。

这么多事忙得过来吗？

她问自己。最后她想，既然汤姆·里德尔可以在学校做那么多事，那当然她也可以——她当然可以超过霍格沃兹时代的里德尔，不然她要怎么战胜他？

她必须要让西里斯幸福。

她稍微睡了一会儿，早上就被赫敏起床的动静给弄醒了——当然，她本来也没怎么真睡着，她是得醒得早一点，免得西里斯醒过来之后会觉得尴尬——他对昨晚的事会有记忆吗？

大概上午十点左右，西里斯终于醒了，他的双眼一下子睁开来，谨慎地望着四周，最后目光落到了哈莉身上。

“嗨，哈莉。”他笑着打招呼。

他看起来非常自然，但哈莉仍然捕捉到他有那么一瞬间的极度不安，但很快他把它压制住了，表现于外的是他好像什么都不记得了。

当然了，在喝醉的时候认为自己魅力非常大，感觉整个世界都是自己的，醒来之后居然发现自己吻了教女，这换了谁都没法一下子接受——关键是，哈莉还没有成年。

他觉得自己的罪过犯大了——幸好他还有最后的理智，即使在幸福的梦里他还记得他自己和她都没成年，没有做太过分的事——但是即使那样也已经很过分了，他毕竟不是真的十五六岁的少年——天呐，现在他根本无法面对哈莉，甚至想马上去死。

先挨上三个钻心咒，然后一个阿瓦达索命，死得干干净净，肯定比现在在这儿面对哈莉强。

“嗨，西里斯。”哈莉回应说，“你总算醒了——看来那瓶酒的威力真的非常大。”

“奥……是的，”他回答，“不过好就好在——你醒了之后会什么都不记得，只剩下幸福的感觉。”他耸耸肩，尴尬地冲哈莉笑了笑——他的话里倒不是全然谎话，他极力控制住自己，但是幸福的感觉还是一波波地袭来，那酒的效力真是可怕。他知道虚幻的幸福感过去之后，迎接他的将会是多么大的痛苦。他并不想让哈莉知道这些无谓的事。所以他把身体埋在被子里，一动不动，只是微笑着，希望自己能笑得自然一些。

——老天，这是哈莉的被子。

他能请她出去，然后用被子捂死自己吗？

“不会吧……”哈莉问，“你真的忘记昨天晚上发生了什么吗，西里斯？”

西里斯的脸上瞬间泛起了红晕，他立刻移开了脸，左看右看，欲言又止——哈莉猜他肯定想找个地缝钻进去。

“我……”他支支吾吾地说。

他这辈子也没有过这样窘迫的时刻——头一次，他不知道自己该怎么做，他能装作什么都没发生过吗——那根本不是他。

“这没什么丢脸的，西里斯。”哈莉听到他倒抽了一口气，接着他的目光忽然变得坚定，他直视着她，好像要立刻给她一个交代了，他看起来就像要立刻捅他自己几刀，哈莉知道他在她的事情上道德感很强，自己不能说过头了，她赶紧在他开口前开口：

“你答应我要教我阿尼玛格斯的，你忘记了吗？”

“……我答应了教你阿尼玛格斯？”西里斯知道他自己没有答应过这件事，他知道哈莉昨晚只喝了一小口，那一小口就是他亲自——哦，梅林，不能再想这件事了，如果这是十几年前……但他知道他不年轻了。

有一件事他能肯定：哈莉想借这件事减轻他的负罪感。

“是的，”她看着他的眼睛说，他的眼神四处游移，“你想反悔吗，教父？”她问。

“……那倒不是，”他躲开她的目光，又忍不住看了她几眼——他看到哈莉那毫无遮拦的绿眼睛，想起了哈莉的眼镜是谁摔烂的，他又再次移开眼神，“但是今天不行，我还有很多事要做，比如——呃，我要去寻找彼得，还得装饰房子……”

“我记得你那时候告诉我，你们在禁/书区找了很多书来看，可以告诉我它们都在哪儿吗？也许我能提前做个准备——顺便告诉你，我的变形术学得很好，已经有五年级的水平了；魔药我也学得非常好。所以我觉得我可以开始学习阿尼玛格斯了——我认为我们的当务之急是找到彼得，我希望我能帮得上忙。”哈莉说，“这里那么多摄魂怪，你不能再随意在外面走动了，西里斯——我们的最终目标是伏地魔，我认为他迟早会卷土重来的。”

“……得有人看着你，哈莉。”西里斯说，他明白了哈莉的意思——在彻底打倒伏地魔之前，有些事不适宜在这个时候过分强调，只能把它当做一段人生的插曲，或者就该把它们忘掉，“你要知道如果你心志不坚的话，你很有可能会忘记自己是个人类，会永远维持变形的状态——在这个时候，得有人把你恢复过来，而且这非常难，你可以等自己大一点儿……”

“我等不及，西里斯。”哈莉激动地说，“我觉得我有天分，我有雄心，我有需要去学习这个——你必须教我，告诉我，我该先干什么？”

“我说过你应该先去找个人看着你。”西里斯严厉地说，“这件事不能妥协，你以为只有心志变化的问题吗？你很有可能变得半人半动物，然后因为无法恢复而死去——”

“那就你看着我，”哈莉比他更坚决，“我不能让罗恩来看着我——这件事更不能让赫敏知道，她一定会上报的，你只需要告诉我我应该去看什么书，然后在实践的时候你来帮我就行。我迫切需要学习所有我应该学习的东西，所有能用得上的技能……”

西里斯看着她的神情稍微有了一点改变：“我倒不是看轻你的本事和决心，哈莉。我只是希望你珍惜自己的生命，你知道它有多宝贵吗？”

“我会珍惜的，我知道自己的命非常宝贵——就算是死我也会死得其所。”哈莉说，她的眼眶又热起来了，“西里斯，如果我告诉你，伏地魔一定还会卷土重来，你相信吗？我能预见我将背负的巨大压力，我向你保证，在他彻底倒台之前，我绝不会死的。”

“禁/书区D区靠近楼梯的那个书架，哈莉。把外面那些书移开，你就能找到你要的了——只有第二层和第三层是有用的，要从第三层的第五本开始读，按照你的外形和个性选择动物和外表，然后再到第二层去找这种动物的解剖书籍，把它们都背下来，滚瓜烂熟，我半个月之后再过来。”

西里斯说着，将魔法袍的扣子扣好，拍了拍哈莉的肩膀：“放松点，哈莉。”他的眼睛里再没有喝醉时的神情了。

“我会的。”哈莉回答，试图用更冷静的眼神望向她的教父。

——假装一切正常。

他站起身来：“小心斯内普。”这句话泄露了别的东西。接着他变成了一条狗，从床上一跃而下，落荒而逃。

哈莉心里很乱，但是她和他一样，没有时间去想心事，她要用所有的时间去做要做的事——首先，在找一个合适的人之前，她得把火弩/箭和那个了不起的空酒瓶藏起来，然后把自己的烂眼镜收起来——西里斯摔得非常巧妙，现在它就剩个镜架了。


	120. 没戴眼镜的哈莉

然后她去把作业拿出来跟罗恩一起做。

“奥，这可是有史以来你第一次比我起得晚。”罗恩调侃说。他看了看没戴眼镜的哈莉，“哦，你是……你是哈莉·波特吗？”

“只是个没戴眼镜哈莉·波特，”哈莉说，“这样你就不认得我了，罗恩？”

“好像换了一个人似的，哈莉。”罗恩凑过来细细观察，“你比以前还要漂亮了——我想那帮男孩要更嫉妒我了。”

“这证明你没有特殊癖好，罗恩。”哈莉继续跟他开着玩笑，“你知道有些人偏爱眼镜——哎，没有眼镜真让我痛苦，你说我是不是该找个老师给我修一下？可惜这些天一个教授也不在。”

她坐到罗恩身边，把脸凑近书本，好看清上面的字。罗恩的鼻子忽然抽动起来，“哈莉，你喝酒了！”

他像是明白了什么：“哇哦，哈莉，告诉我你做了什么？你把那瓶酒从麦格教授那里……”

“小声点，罗恩。”哈莉向她的好友抛了个眼色，休息室里没有别人。“——万一这时候赫敏出现了呢？这事儿可不能让她知道。”

“我明白，哈莉。”罗恩也冲她眨眼，“我早知道那酒肯定没问题。不过你不能一个人偷偷享受火焰威士忌，你得懂得和好朋友分享。”

“我当然知道要和你分享，罗恩。”哈莉笑着说，跟罗恩搭话真是特别的轻松，“当我想到这一点时，我已经把酒喝光了——别生气，罗恩。等下次我们去霍格莫德的时候，我请你喝一打黄油啤酒，怎么样？”

“原谅你了，哈莉。”罗恩点点头，“除了黄油啤酒之外，你还得把你的作业给我抄。”

“好的好的，罗恩少爷。”哈莉的作业异常地多，她先把她和罗恩重合的课程的作业做完，然后再去做自己的，等到半夜再偷溜出去寻找她要的书，有了西里斯的指引，那些书很快就找到了，然后她还找到了另外一些，关于学习阿尼玛格斯前期准备的，魔药方面的书。她在她的床铺上用了空空如也，她对自己的脑袋施展了记忆魔咒，她疯狂地在图书馆寻找着、背着、抄写着，日复一日——一旦收假了她将不会有那么多时间。

她希望能多管齐下，因为准备魔药需要很长时间，她还要从斯内普那里偷一些必要的魔药材料，然后把它们熬出来，在这过程中她希望她已经把她选中要变形的动物的解剖图牢记在心了。

——要是她还能用那个时间转换器就好了。可惜麦格教授把那东西给了赫敏保管，在教授们的眼中，赫敏显然比她安分可靠多了。

另一方面，她有种感觉，她觉得里德尔好像用某种方式永远活在了她心里，她没道理地老是想起他，即使她没用他教会的魔法，也在用他教她的待人处事的方式，她能迅速地摆脱所有高扬的情绪，恢复冷静。甚至冷酷。

她有时候会怀疑这是否正常。怀疑自己是不是并不懂得什么是爱，怀疑自己是不是已经走向了汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔的另一个极端。

她感觉她自己其实和里德尔一样也不懂得何为爱。

虽然邓布利多一直说她懂得爱，说她靠着爱打败了伏地魔，但她不敢把她做过的一切定义为爱——那很有可能只是本能。所有的一切似乎都在被本能驱动，她不知道是否会伤害谁，有时候她知道什么是正义，但情绪的波动只有一瞬间。

这总让她想起斯内普对她的评价，想起那个魔女哈莉——她不可能听斯内普的，她不可能真的不去压制它们。

她选择不去思考，让她感到高兴的是，在学习的过程，她明显地感到自己的魔力在飞速成长，毕竟魔法的效果就取决于魔力。

赫敏现在很少出现在公共休息室了，元旦以后不久，其他学生都回校了，格兰芬多塔楼重新拥挤喧闹起来。

学期开始前夕，奥利弗把哈莉找到外面去了。 

“圣诞过得好吗？”他说。然后不等哈莉回答，他就坐下来，压低声音说：“上次比赛以后，你知道，哈莉，我一直在琢磨，圣诞节也没闲着。如果下次比赛的时候摄魂怪又到场……你有法子对付它们吗？”

“我正努力准备呢。”哈莉迅速地说，“卢平教授说他会教我如何抵挡这些掇魂怪。我们这星期就应该开始了，他说他圣诞节以后有时间。” 

“啊，”奥利弗说，表情明朗起来，“好吧，这样的话——我真的不想失去你这样的找球手，哈莉。你订购新的飞天扫帚了吗？”

“也在准备之中，”哈莉说，“我托了卢平教授去给我买一把更好的——火弩/箭级别的扫把。”

她想来想去，只有在合适的时机请求卢平帮忙了，她会尽可能地说服他。毕竟她和西里斯在一起这么长时间，她还活着不是吗？

“太好了，哈莉。”奥利弗的眼神闪闪发光，他那表情就好像他想在大庭广众之下，立刻给哈莉一个吻似的，“你刚才在说火弩/箭，对吗？不过我觉得你还得给你自己配副眼镜——我承认你现在很漂亮，但是远不如在球场上能抓住金色飞贼来得更漂亮。”

“我知道，奥利弗。”奥利弗的关注点永远在魁地奇上，哈莉眯着眼看向他——不这样她连奥利弗的鼻子长在哪儿都看不清，“我根本不知道能去哪儿配个眼镜——等明天教授们来了，我看看找谁给我修修它吧。”

第二天，学校开始上课。哈莉早餐的时候就和教授们沟通过了，谁也没办法修她的眼镜——她这才知道，连麦格教授的眼镜都是配的呢。她问斯内普的时候，斯内普又一副躲躲闪闪的样子，差点把南瓜汁打翻了。

哈莉非常失望，要知道没有眼镜她在图书馆里找书真是要命。

“可以拿到霍格莫德去修，”麦格教授最后说，“要是镜片还在那我可以帮忙。”

镜片被她扔进垃圾桶了，哈莉垮下了双肩。

“说起来，我最近的眼神也不济了，哪怕带着眼镜——”麦格教授若有所思的说，“上次我把你的酒带回去，仅仅只是出去巡视了一番，酒居然不翼而飞了——波特小姐，你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

“我不知道，教授。”哈莉直视正对面的麦格的双眼，那里面有很大的怀疑。她不畏惧说谎：“不过如果它真的是某些不怀好意的人送来的，那么它在您的办公室里消失也是很正常的，可能送的人不想被您抓到。”

这时她觉得斯内普的目光也钉在了她身上，她仍然维持着彬彬有礼的微笑，没有丝毫的尴尬，就算是最厉害的行为学家也挑不出她的错来，斯内普的目光犀利。

“你的分析不是没有道理，波特小姐。”这次换斯内普发言，哈莉听了也朝他微微一笑，绿色的眼眸迷蒙地眯着，这倒不是她故意的，她不过想看清斯内普是不是真的认为她“有道理”。

她看不清斯内普的视线，但她能感觉得到斯内普又一次变得奇怪起来了，似乎这一次是因为她没戴眼镜，赤裸裸地展现了“蛤蟆绿”的双眸的缘故。

他还没忘记她的母亲呢。哈莉想，唇边泛起了一个微笑——不，她并不嫉妒，相反她觉得这很有趣，这种心态是否也是不正常的？她评估着自己。

“只是随口一说，教授。”哈莉说，“只是提供一个思路而已。”

“哦，是吗？”斯内普说，他随即调转了视线，喝了一口南瓜汁。

他看起来不想追究了。

“那么……有没有一种方法是可以治疗近视眼的？”

“没有，哈莉。”麦格教授从镜片后面看着她，“如果有的话，我早就先治好了我的，还有你父亲的近视。”

——魔法为什么不先解决人们最迫切的需要呢？哈莉想，如果伏地魔这样的天才不是去思考怎么统治魔法世界，而是去研究实用魔法的话，他一定能挣很多钱，金钱显然比魔法更能统治世界。

她礼貌地跟两位老师道了别，来到格兰芬多餐桌，坐在韦斯莱群体里，大家都对她的眼镜发表了很多意见——珀西·韦斯莱显然就是眼镜妹子爱好者，他给她介绍了很多眼镜式样，建议她多换几种镜架，但是很可惜，每一样都得去霍格莫德亲自去配。

赫敏没有出现——哈莉有点担心下午的课了，毕竟时间转换器还在赫敏手里呢。

上完黑魔法防御术课后，哈莉提醒卢平答应教她抵挡摄魂怪这件事。

“啊，对，”卢平说，“让我看看……星期四晚上八点钟怎么样？魔法史课的教室应该够大了……我得仔细考虑该怎么做……”

“不行，卢平教授。”哈莉摇头，“我现在每天晚上八点都要去斯内普教授那里补习一个小时的魔药，我希望能把时间挪到九点。另外而且每周只有一次练习显然太少了——”

“哈莉，我知道你很急切，但是欲速则不达，而且我不知道你还要补习魔药——斯内普教授他——”卢平飞快地看了哈莉一眼，欲言又止。

哈莉知道他在想什么，他肯定以为斯内普在折磨她，哈莉自己认为自己和斯内普之间是互相折磨，就好比当年她父亲詹姆·波特和斯内普一样。

“斯内普教授是个好人。”哈莉说。好笑地看到卢平闻言不自觉瞪大了眼。

“希望如此。”他小声嘟哝着。

“一周两次，我希望今天晚上就开始，教授。”哈莉立刻提议，“我吃得消，如果我的体力跟不上你再考虑减少怎么样？”

“……好吧。”卢平说，“你的眼镜怎么了？”

“破了。”她掏出自己口袋里的镜框，“只剩下这个了。我问过麦格教授，他们都帮不上忙，我想去霍格莫德配一个，但是……没有大人给我做担保。”

话说到这里，哈莉知道她只要稍微央求一下卢平他就一定会答应的，就冲着他暗恋她母亲，如果她也用那双绿眸看他的话，她甚至可以借此让他消除他对西里斯的戒心——

现在她感觉有点糟糕了，真希望有人因为她是她而对她好，不需要她做任何事就对她好。有时候她不想提到“利用”这个词，她有点分不清利用和情感的真正分界线了——她也会为朋友牺牲，那确实是心甘情愿，但轮到别人帮她的时候，她总有种“我只是假装友善来骗取别人的回报”的感觉。

“我想周末我可以陪你一起去一趟霍格莫德，哈莉。”卢平说，对她友善的笑了一下，“你就要参加比赛了，就这样可不行——只是配个眼镜，不会有什么事的。”

管他妈的，哈莉想。反正她就是喜欢别人对她好，没必要去寻根问底。她习惯性地露出一个感激的笑：“谢谢你，卢平教授。”


	121. 学习守护神咒

“他仍旧满脸病容，是不是？”罗恩问她，他们正在走廊里走着，要去吃午饭。

“你认为他怎么了？”哈莉问。

他们身后传来一声响亮而不耐烦的“嘟”声。那是赫敏，她一直坐在一套盔甲下面，整理着她的书包。

“你对我们嘟什么呀？”罗恩不耐烦地问她。 

“没什么。”赫敏高傲地说，又把书包放回到肩膀上。 

“不对，有什么的。”罗恩说，“我刚才说不知道卢平有什么不对劲，你就——” 

“啊，那还不明显吗？”赫敏说，带着一股让人气得要发疯的优越感。 

哈莉听到她这么说，有点怀疑地看着她——赫敏知道一切了？她看出卢平是狼人了？

她想起最近赫敏很晚才回寝室，想到斯内普之前在教室里说的那些话，他存心想让别人知道卢平是狼人，赫敏肯定去查证了——她那么喜欢告密，也许她会……不过反正老师们都知道——但她会告诉别人吗？

“要是你不想告诉我们，那就别说。”罗恩厉声说，他打断了哈莉的思路。

“我不管他怎么了，他是个好老师，这就够了，”哈莉说，赫敏怀疑的眼光在她身上打转，“你觉得呢，赫敏？”

“哼。”赫敏傲慢地说，说完就走了。 

“她也不知道，”罗恩说，愤怒地瞪着赫敏，“她只想让我们再和她说话罢了。” 

不，她知道。哈莉想，她必须马上去提醒卢平小心点，别被更多的人发现，而且她得好好告诫一下赫敏，别再多事，别再让别人陷入无谓的麻烦里。

下午她找到了赫敏，两人一起共用时间转换器，赫敏多少有点尴尬。

“你是不是也知道什么了，哈莉？”赫敏把链子给两人带好。

“你认为邓布利多知道这件事吗？”哈莉反问她，“你觉得邓布利多会让我们陷入危险？”

赫敏一时间沉默了。

“我们应该相信邓布利多的判断，”哈莉说，“他来了有一个学期了，他没有伤害任何人，而且我觉得他是所有老师里最棒的一个——比起我们的老朋友海格的那些课，我更喜欢他的。”

“我也喜欢，哈莉，但是——”

“你还记得我在一年级和二年级被所有人误解的事吗，赫敏？”哈莉劝告她，“那时候所有人都不理我，除了你们。我觉得我们也应该给他一个同样的机会去相信他。有那么多老师看着他呢，我相信他们全都知道他没问题，之所以不对学生说肯定是为了保护他——而且他跟你一样，是个少数派，想一想吧——仅仅因为身份就被人定义为下等人……看看他的破旧皮箱，赫敏，他这个年纪也不应该有那么多白色的头发……”

“哈莉……”赫敏显然被打动了，她的眼眶有点湿润，哈莉知道赫敏的内心是善良的，她同情和她一样的少数派，而卢平又是那么好的一个人，即使他有那么一点点与众不同那又怎么样呢？

“我想你是对的。”赫敏最后说，“我答应你决不把这件事往外说。”

“我替卢平教授谢谢你，赫敏。”哈莉说，亲密的挽住了赫敏的手，女孩子的友谊就是这么简单——希望如此吧，哈莉想。

晚上八点钟，她又来到斯内普的办公室。

“酒好喝吗，波特？”他嘲讽道。

“肯定比狼毒药剂好喝，教授。”哈莉回敬他，“不过可惜你的学生们都是笨蛋，没人发现你的暗示。”

“也许是有人发现了——毕竟有些人什么都知道，有些人天生就是万事通——我想可能是另一些人让他们假装不知道，因为这个学院里总有那么些学生喜欢蛊惑别人。”斯内普意有所指地说。

“这证明人心站在哪边，斯内普教授。”哈莉保持住自己的微笑，和斯内普斗嘴也是她为数不多的人生乐趣之一，更别提偶尔她还会占上风，“比如我，我就站在正义和善良的一边，不管血统和……种族。”

“包括那些不是人类的玩意儿吗，波特？”

“请注意措辞，先生。即使不是人类，他们也不是什么随便的玩意儿。”哈莉纠正他，“我不觉得一个人的品行由血统和种族决定——也许你知道某个狂热的纯血支持者自己其实是个混血？”

她看到斯内普的脸色瞬间变得铁青。他怎么了？她想。她怀疑地看着斯内普：“我说的是伏地魔——或者说是汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，而不是其他什么人——”

“……”斯内普沉默了几秒钟，“看书去吧，波特。”

哈莉看不清斯内普的表情，这可真是太可惜啦——不过眼神无法聚焦是不是也对摄魂取念有些影响呢？斯内普的疑心病那么重，但这天晚上都始终没对她搞突然袭击，反而帮她拿了些书。

九点钟，她离开斯内普的办公室来到了魔法史课教室。她到的时候，教室里又暗又空，她用了个“亮如白昼”。教室瞬间亮了起来。

她等了五分钟，卢平教授就来了，带着一个很大的包。

他疑惑地看了看教室里的光：“哈莉，你的荧光闪烁已经亮到这个地步了吗？这么说你的魔力足够使用了。”

“是个别的魔咒，教授。”哈莉说，心里泛起了嘀咕。

“哦。”卢平随口回答，他把包放到了宾斯教授的讲台上。

“那是什么？”哈莉问。 

“另外一个博格特。”卢平说，脱下他的斗篷，“这个博格特看见你的时候就会变成摄魂怪，所以我们可以用它来练习。” 

“好的。”哈莉说。

“那……”卢平教授拿出自己的魔杖，示意哈莉照做。“我马上要演示并且教你的咒语是一种极高深的魔法，哈莉——大大高于普通巫师的水平。它叫做守护神魔咒。” 

“它怎么起作用呢？”哈莉紧张不安地问道。 

“唔，当它正确起作用的时候，它就召唤来一个守护神。”卢平说，“守护神是一种抵御摄魂怪的东西—— 是一种护卫，在你和摄魂怪之间起到盾牌作用。” 

哈莉点点头。

卢乎教授继续说道：“守护神是一种正面力量，它所倡导的东西正是摄魂怪的食粮—— 希望、快乐、活下去的愿望——但它不能像真正的人那样感到绝望，因此摄魂怪就没法伤害它。不过我必须警告你，哈莉，这种咒语对你来说可能过于高深。许多资深巫师使用这种咒语时都感到困难。” 

“重点是什么，教授？”哈莉问。

“集中思想，应该竭尽全力回忆某一件快乐的事情。”

哈莉立刻想起昨天晚上她喝酒了以后那个幸福的瞬间。

“嗯。”她说，尽量准确地回想那种奇妙的快感。 

“咒语是这样的——”卢平清了清嗓子，“呼神护卫。” 

“呼神护卫，”哈莉低声重复道，“呼神护卫。” 

“努力只回忆你的快乐事件吧?” 

“哦——是的。”哈莉说，迅速地强迫自己集中精力。 

“呼神护卫，呼神护卫。”她魔杖的末端突然飞快地喷出什么东西，看起来像是一缕银色的气体。她感觉非常好，那银色的气体维持了一会儿，又破裂了。  
　  
“很好，”卢平微笑着说，“那就拿一个摄魂怪来试试，准备好了吗？” 

“好了，”哈莉说，紧紧抓住魔杖，慢慢走到这间没有人的教室中央。她可能再次听到妈妈的尖叫了，那到底是什么场景？听起来非常像——但她不应该想这些事，她不能——卢平抓住那包装箱的盖子一拉。 

一个摄魂怪慢慢地从箱子里出来了。它那戴着头巾的面孔朝着哈莉，一只发光、结痂、腐烂的手抓住它的斗篷。教室四周的灯光摇曳了一下，熄灭了。

那摄魂怪从箱子里走出来，开始迅速无声地走向哈莉，哈莉一面深深地吸了一口气。一阵彻骨的寒冷向她袭来——

“呼神护卫！”哈莉大叫，“呼神护卫！呼神护卫——” 

这间教室和那个摄魂怪都在融化.……哈莉又在浓密的白雾之中向下坠落，妈妈的声音比什么时候都要响亮，这声音在她脑子里回荡着——“别动哈莉！别动哈莉！求你了——我什么都答应——” 

她瞬间回到了现实。仰面朝天躺在地板上。教室里的灯又亮了。她不必问刚才发生了什么事。 

“抱歉。”她咕哝道，坐了起来，觉得冷汗从额头往下流。 

“你没事吧？”卢平问。 

“没事……”哈莉勉强坐到一张桌子上，靠在那里。 

“吃吧——”卢平递给她一块蛙形巧克力，“在我们再试以前把它吃了。我没指望你第一次就行。说实在的，要是你成功了，我倒会感到惊讶的。” 

哈莉点点头，把青蛙的头咬了下来，她知道问题出来哪儿了，在她竭力回忆幸福的瞬间的时候，西里斯醒来之后的脸总是在她眼前晃悠，这让她无法集中心神。她无法将幸福刻印在脑海里面——尤其是当她发誓要找回西里斯的幸福之后，她就越发意识到在杀死伏地魔之前，她可能无法去想关于她自己的幸福。


	122. 对卢平说出真相

“我听到了伏地魔的声音。”哈莉说，脸色沉郁。

卢平比平时更加苍白。“哈莉，要是你不想继续，我会很理解的——” 

“我要继续！”哈莉狂怒地说，把剩下的蛙形巧克力全都塞到嘴里，“我必须这样做！如果——”她想说如果西里斯被摄魂怪包围的话，只要她在她就可以救他。但现在她不能说出口，“我们不能失去魁地奇奖杯。” 

“那么好吧……”卢平说，“也许是你刚才的回忆里的幸福不够强烈。”

哈莉知道不是，因为酒精早就把她的幸福记忆搜罗了一遍，那是下意识的，因此也是真实的。她现在要控制住自己，别去想西里斯的事，别去想詹姆和莉莉。

她又紧握魔杖，站到教室中央：“我准备好了，教授。”

卢平打开了了箱子盖。

这间教室顿时又一次变得冰冷黑暗。摄魂怪向前滑行，格格作响吸着气，一只腐臭的手向哈莉仲了过来——

“呼神护卫！”哈莉大叫道，“呼神护卫！呼神护卫——” 

白色的雾气使她理智迷失了……这次来了新的声音，是男人大叫的声音，惊慌失措—— “莉莉，带上哈莉快逃！是他！逃！快跑！我来抵挡他——” 

“哈莉！哈莉！醒来……”卢平抓住哈莉的肩膀，用力摇晃着。

这次哈莉在一分钟以后才明白了自己为什么躺在满是灰尘的教室地板上。

“我听见我爸的声音了，”哈莉低声咕哝道，“这是我第一次听到他——他设法自己对抗伏地魔，让我妈有时间逃……”

哈莉突然明白自己脸上泪水和汗水混在了一起。

“你听到詹姆了？”卢平问，声音很怪。

“是的……”哈莉没有擦去脸上的泪水——她几乎快要撑不住了，一种压迫到极点的冲动忽然间统摄住了她的全部感受，她望着眼前她父亲的老友，这个年纪轻轻就花白了头发，遭遇了极大痛苦的狼人，多么可贵，他仍保有一颗温柔的心。

“听着，哈莉—— 也许我们今天应该到此为止。这种魔咒太高深了……我不应该建议你经历这些事情……”

“你认识我爸爸，对不对？”哈莉抬起头问他。

“我——说实话，我认识，”卢平说，“在霍格沃茨我们是朋友。”

“还有西里斯·布莱克和小矮星彼得，你们四个是一起的……对吗？”哈莉进一步问道，她抓住了卢平的衣袖，发出了轻微的刺啦的声音。

卢平惊呆了，他张大了嘴，好像有人把鸡蛋塞进了他嘴里。

“哈莉，你……你是怎么……”

“我和西里斯见过了，教授。”哈莉直截了当地说，她把卢平的衣袖拽得更紧，然后那衣袖一下子裂开了，她连忙松手。----

“……见过是什么意思？”卢平尖锐地问，没空去管他破烂的衣服。

“面对面地交谈过了，教授。我们交谈过不止一次。”哈莉说，这下卢平的脸也跟斯内普一样铁青了。

“别紧张，我还活着不是吗？我没有死。”哈莉连忙说，“他并不想杀我——相反，他是被冤枉的。”

“——他对你说了什么，哈莉？”卢平紧张地问，“你为什么相信他？”

“我有自己的判断，教授，”她看到卢平脸上更加怀疑的神色，“实际上我一开始非常想找西里斯报仇，但是——我在这个上面——”她掏出了活点地图，它一直在她身上，她知道单凭西里斯的话无法说服卢平，活点地图上现在也没有彼得的影子，但她还是想要试一试，“我在活点地图上发现了彼得的名字。”

卢平接过地图，掏出魔杖念了咒语，当然，哈莉知道，那上头的四个名字就是他们四个的，西里斯说起过彼得的外号是虫尾巴。

“他就是虫尾巴，对吗？我拿到这地图的时候，发现罗恩身边一直跟着小矮星·彼得，一个本来应该死了的人。”

“……死人是不会出现在活点地图上的。”卢平说，额头出现了一道深深的沟壑，他没去问哈莉是怎么拿到地图的，他在地图上搜索，“但这上面——”

“彼得已经跑了，我在发现彼得跟着罗恩的那天晚上想去查个究竟，西里斯正巧也在那，他本来想抓住彼得并杀死他，但是……他被我搅了局。”

“你是说我们冤枉了西里斯？”卢平着急地追问，“但是……这实在很难让人相信。”

“只要我们能抓住彼得，教授。”哈莉说，她忽然想到——“对了，西里斯说他们是阿尼玛格斯，你肯定见过他们变形后的样子！罗恩那儿有相册，他肯定有跟斑斑的合影，你也肯定能认出它来！”

“如果我认出来那不是，那怎么办？”卢平进一步尖锐地问。

“反正我目前没有性命之忧，教授。”哈莉说，“我想你应该不介意多等一天。”

“这就是你心烦意乱的原因。”卢平说，哈莉知道他也同样地心烦意乱，还有什么比有可能冤枉了老朋友十几年更让人愧疚的呢？他知道哈莉说的很可能是真的。

“我想找到彼得，教授。”哈莉说，在地上摊开自己的身体，她一点都不想起来，疲惫席卷了她的全身，那不是身体上的，而是心理上的，“我被这事折磨得集中不了精力，我一想到西里斯的遭遇我就——”

她住了嘴，取而代之的是一声沉重的叹气。

“如果西里斯是冤枉的，那么他自己会处理这件事，我也会帮他——”卢平说，他也没有试图拉她起来，“你做好你自己的事就好，哈莉。不要总想着把所有的事都一个人扛起来，而且如果你为西里斯伤感的话，那更不要放纵这种情绪，或者我们换个角度去思考，要为了他坚强起来——要再试一次吗，哈莉？”

“好的，教授。”哈莉站了起来，再次面对那个包装箱。

卢平他第三次揭开了包装箱的盖子，摄魂怪从箱子里升起，寒冷和黑暗充满了教室—— “呼神护卫！”哈莉大吼道，她牢牢记住她学习这一切的初衷，“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！”

哈莉脑子里的尖叫又开始了——但是这次听声音弱了些、响了些、又弱了些……

她看到摄魂怪停住了，然后一个巨大的银色影子从哈莉的魔杖末端射了出去，它将摄魂怪击得退了两步，哈莉双腿发软，但她坚持站着——

“滑稽滑稽！”随着卢平的吼声，摄魂怪整个变成了一个银色的球体，被逼回了包装箱。

“棒极了！”卢平说，大步走到哈莉坐的地方。“棒极了，哈莉！这肯定是好的开始！”

“我们能再试一次吗？就一次好吗？”

“现在不行，”卢平坚决地说，“今晚已经够你受的了。”

“不，求你了，教授。”哈莉拉住他的衣袖，“我需要记住这种感觉，我的魔力没有问题，还能再来十次——现在我的精神正特别集中呢。”

她恳求地望着他：“就一次，好吗？”

“好吧，”卢平再一次败下阵来，不过那也是因为他确实发现哈莉的魔力是够用的，之前只是因为精神不集中，现在既然集中，那当然还能多来几次。

他唯一感到吃惊的就是，他从前还不知道有谁三年级的时候就能拥有这么充足的魔力呢。

他递给哈莉一大块蜂蜜公爵店里最好的巧克力，帮她消除残留的冰冷的感觉，再次练习之后，哈莉的感觉比之前要好一些了，她再次躺在地板上，喘了一会儿气。

“今天就到这儿，太晚了，哈莉。”卢平再一次提醒她。

“我有件事必须告诉你。”哈莉说，“有人——我说的是某个学生知道了你的身份。”说起这个总让哈莉感到不快，她知道这不是卢平的错，却要让卢平承担责任，“不过她很喜欢你，所以她只是告诉了我——”

“赫敏·格兰杰？”卢平立即猜出来了，“她是个聪明的孩子，她能猜出来我一点儿也不奇怪。”

“是的，但她跟我保证过了，她绝不会泄露出去。”哈莉连忙说，她在卢平脸上寻找惊慌失措的痕迹，但他很平静，像是习以为常了。

“这是迟早的事，”卢平说，“在邓布利多邀请我的时候，我就已经预见了总有一天会被学生发现的，我迟早会离开这里，所以——这很正常不是吗？”

“这一点儿都不正常，教授！”哈莉喊了起来，“为什么一个不会伤害别人的人不能公开他的身份？我不觉得这正常，一点儿都不！”

卢平的神色变得非常奇怪了，哈莉的举动让他想起了许多许多美好的东西，温暖、激情或者别的什么东西——从那个黑发男孩拼命接近他、想要挖掘他秘密的那一刻起，他知道自己将会有一个不同的人生。他只是没想到，幸福的背后隐藏着那么多的泪水和鲜血。

生活总是如此的严苛，不是吗？

“谢谢你的支持，哈莉。”卢平再一次微笑了，如果说生活教给了他什么的话，那就是隐忍和坚强，“我不需要那么多人接纳我，只要还有人愿意接纳，我已经很满足了。”

“如果不是斯内普提醒了赫敏，她根本发现不了，你知道吗？斯内普在给你代课的时候拼命地给学生们讲狼人的特征，就差没告诉他们了。”哈莉气愤地说。

“奥，我记得你说他是个好人，不是吗？”卢平调侃说，“起码他给我熬制了狼毒药剂，好让我不会又在月圆之夜变成狼人；而且他毕竟没真的直接告诉你们这些事不是吗？如果他真的想泄露这件事，那是很容易的。”


	123. 莱姆斯·卢平

卢平好像从不责怪任何人。哈莉惊讶地看了他一眼，他的淡蓝色的眼睛强调了他温柔的一面，哈莉很好奇这温柔会不会是永恒的。

“就为了学生时代的一点龃龉，他太小题大做了。”她试着对卢平抱怨，她把西里斯的事说出来之后，感觉跟卢平好像又亲近了一点儿。

“西里斯告诉你的？”卢平敏锐地说，“当然啦，他没把当年跟斯内普的矛盾放在眼里，他觉得那些都是无伤大雅的，但是——唔。”

他没接着说下去，一副你懂的样子，哈莉觉得他应该从心底相信西里斯是无辜的，只是他需要一些东西来说服自己，因为过去彼得和西里斯都是他的朋友，不管是谁背叛了她的父母，他心底总归是不好受的。

第二天哈莉就从罗恩那儿拿来了相册，他和斑斑有很多张合影，卢平匆匆打开相册，只看了一眼就确定了：

“就是他——小矮星·彼得。”他翻过许多相片，斑斑一直停留在罗恩的怀里，偶尔有几张，露出了它残缺不全的爪子。

“这么说，西里斯——”

“他确实是被冤枉的。”卢平点点头，在一段非常长的时间里他没有说话，目光盯着办公室里的一处，哈莉看得出来，他在为从前冤枉了西里斯而自责。

很久之后他才问哈莉：“现在他在哪儿，你知道吗？”他的蓝眼睛里充满了悲伤。

“我不知道，教授，”哈莉说，“他说过些天会再来看我。”

卢平在房子里踱步，哈莉看得出他的内心又开始剧烈波动了，最后他停在哈莉面前：“如果他再来了，能不能安排我们见一次？”

“当然那得先保证他的安全。”他补充说。

“我会转告的，教授。”哈莉说，“——你有什么打算吗？”

“我们要找到彼得。”卢平坚定地说，哈莉拼命地点头：“对、对。”

“但你不要掺和进来，”卢平说，对哈莉在想什么了如指掌，“我会去找到它——你发誓不许去管这些事，专心准备你的魁地奇比赛就好。”

“我发誓，教授。”哈莉流利地向他保证，卢平看了她一会儿才点头：“好吧，我相信你——回去做作业吧。”

“我还有件事想请教授帮忙。”哈莉打算给她的火弩/箭找个来由，“西里斯知道我的扫把被打人柳打碎了，他送了我一把火弩/箭作为圣诞礼物，我担心要是被麦格教授他们知道，肯定会把火弩/箭拿去检查的，这很可能让我不能在下一次的比赛里用上它，所以——”

“你希望我怎么做，哈莉？”

“假如有人问起的话，我想让你帮我告诉他们，这是我拜托你在对角巷给我买的，行吗？”

“这有什么问题呢，哈莉？”卢平笑着说，“放心吧。”

哈莉知道他会答应的，从前他肯定也曾经给她爸爸和西里斯打过掩护，现在又一样了，他在给她打掩护。这大概就是诸多痛苦中难得的乐趣了。

她向卢平告辞，回到公共休息室赫敏那堆积如山的桌子前，她看到罗恩坐的离赫敏很远，两人几乎不说话，看到哈莉回来了，罗恩才坐到她身边。

“奥，你终于回来了，哈莉。”罗恩说，他自从跟赫敏闹掰了之后，哈莉就是他的救世主。

周末哈莉和卢平一起去霍格莫德，哈莉对终于能光明正大地去霍格莫德兴奋不已，带上了她所能带的所有的钱，路上一个劲地问卢平可不可以去三把扫帚喝点黄油啤酒。

“我想我们应该先去配眼镜……”卢平说，被哈莉沿路一直说一直说，他的头开始有点疼了。

“当然，”哈莉兴致勃勃地说，“我们先去配眼镜，然后去三把扫帚喝点黄油啤酒，不用太多，一瓶就可以啦——接着去笑话商店买点有趣的玩意儿——其实我最想去猪头酒吧看看里面到底怎么回事，听说里面有很多秘密，“秘密”两个字就让人觉得有趣……啊对了，我们是不是还应该去巫师服装店买个兜帽？听说猪头酒吧里的都不会露出本来面目——对了还得给你买件新衬衣，说起衬衣我又想起来我得给多比定制一件合适的衣服……”

“你的作业都做完了吗，哈莉？”卢平问，他的语气还是那么温和，但是话语本身却有点尖锐，“该做的事都做了吗？我听说你很忙——”

“呃。”哈莉顿时像被噎住了一样，说不出话来了，她看着卢平，好像是第一次认识他。因为她的目光，卢平的脸上闪过了一丝笑影。

“……好吧，”哈莉妥协了，“我们配完眼镜就回去。”

他们来到德维斯和班斯商店，这里是一家经营魔法商品的店，其中也包括眼镜。哈莉决定买一个时髦一点的镜架，不要再被那个该死的卢修斯·马尔福嘲笑，但很可惜，总共就那么十来副，而且还都放在最角落里，看起来魔法世界的近视眼不是很多。老板把所有的镜架都摆出来给哈莉试用。

“眼镜没有什么特殊之处，”老板在离开前说，“度数会随着你的近视程度自己调节，所以你选好了样式叫我一声就行啦。”

哈莉拿起一副白色翅膀样式的眼镜戴在脸上：“这幅怎么样，教授？”

她的眼前猛然清晰了，卢平的脸撞入她的视线，他的脸上有细细的皱纹，但依然清秀、温和，没有任何的侵略性。

哈莉从来没有过这种感觉——仅仅只是看着某个人的脸就能感受到内心的平静。

卢平微笑着，从口袋里拿出一面镜子，这镜子有些年头了，不过还是能照出哈莉的正脸和两边的侧脸，这样哈莉不必去移动头部就知道戴上眼镜的效果了。

“你觉得怎么样，哈莉？”

“有点奇怪，教授。”哈莉说，“这看起来真不像我。而且——”镜架上的白色翅膀一个劲地上下摇动，好像特别希望引起别人的注意似的，她觉得自己现在像个拼命想得到男人青睐的傻妞，赶紧把它取了下来。

她又拿了一副宽框眼镜，前面的镜架上还钉着铆钉，“金属皮革风吗，”哈莉嘟哝着，现在她是个复古太妹，额头上的伤疤就是她的勋章。当她戴上眼镜的时候，镜片上忽然显出了数字，她这时正看着卢平，镜片上是个“0”。

哈莉莫名其妙地看着卢平，这是什么意思？

“这眼镜上有个‘零’字，那是什么？”

“哦，我看看，”卢平接过眼镜，翻来覆去地看了几遍，“啊，也许我要去问问那边的老板。”

他走过去跟老板说话，哈莉一边看他，一边试着别的镜架，一会儿他就回来了。

“教授？”哈莉问。

“啊……嗯。”他看起来超级不自然，“这幅眼镜不适合你。”他匆匆把眼镜放回柜台，又拿了副式样简单的。

“你想要个什么样的镜架？”他问。

“你想给我挑个什么样的镜架？”哈莉笑嘻嘻地反问，卢平脸上奇怪的神色引起了她强烈的好奇。“刚才那个镜架又是怎么回事？”她出其不意地接着问道——这么问通常会有很好的效果。

“那只是……”卢平看起来就要说出口了，但是及时咽了回去，“哦，哈莉，我是不会说的。”他笑着在自己的嘴前竖起了手指，表示看穿了哈莉玩的把戏，又顺手把手里的眼镜给哈莉戴上。

“嗯，”他摸着下巴端详她，“非常不错。”

这是副细腿的圆框眼镜，很好地强调了哈莉少女的一面，现在她看起来更甜美了。

哈莉看着镜子里的自己，这可能就是她想要的——它强调了她的绿眸，同时柔化了她有些坚毅的下巴线条：“你喜欢这样的镜架吗，教授？”莉莉可不是这个形象，她想。她的母亲看起来美丽而强大，饱含自信，无坚不摧。

她盘算着卢平此刻的想法，并为刚才那个小小的挫折心有不甘。卢平居然轻易地把她的疑问打回去了，她还以为，只要她开口，他就真的没法子拒绝呢。

“与其说是我喜欢这镜架，不如说你很适合它。”卢平说，微笑始终在他的脸上闪现。

“如果我不穿魔法袍子，而是穿着有花边的洋装，头发上系着缎带，指甲上涂着粉色的指甲油，你又觉得怎么样呢，教授？”哈莉饶有趣味地问，她在很小的时候倒是真的做过这种梦——哪个女孩子不曾盼望过自己是个公主呢？但是现在嘛——她的想法完全变了。

她想要用外表更好地迷惑那些肤浅的人，她不觉得这是欺骗，反而觉得那些被她的外表欺骗的都是傻瓜，傻瓜是活该被骗的，反正不是被自己骗就是被别人骗，像格兰芬多的那部分蠢蛋，她一有谣言他们就立刻完全相信，这一点还不如斯莱特林——

好歹在她是斯莱特林继承人这个谣言上，斯莱特林学院除了德拉科之外，连潘西都不相信那是真的，但格兰芬多呢，除了赫敏和韦斯莱家族之外，其余的人都信了个十足十。

越是愚蠢的人越是容易被利用，当然他们也容易又被别人蛊惑就是了。

卢平会顺着她的话谈论下去吗？她揣测着。


	124. 卢平的拒绝

“你希望成为什么样子呢？”卢平却反过头来问她。

——有意思，哈莉心想，最初她以为卢平这样温和的人是很容易被人利用的，现在看起来倒是有点不太像了，从刚才开始，她就觉得他有点绵里藏针，而且是无法拒绝的那种。

“我希望成为大家都希望我成为的人。”哈莉用惯用的圆滑地回答，目光落在卢平淡蓝色的眼睛上，“我希望大家都喜欢我，尤其是我喜欢的那些人。”

卢平闻言笑了：“听起来很像我刚进入霍格沃兹的时候，哈莉。”

他微微皱起眉头，一瞬间哈莉以为他就要教育她“要做你自己”了，但卢平并没有就这个话题继续下去。

“那么这副眼镜可以吗，哈莉？”他的手伸向另一副眼镜，“不喜欢可以试试别的。”

“那时候你也在讨好别人吗？”哈莉问，“像我这么懂事又乖巧？”

假如西里斯听到她这么说，一定会笑出声的，但是卢平依然是只是微微笑着，就像一阵轻风吹过湖面的波纹一般，他的微笑维持在让人知道他在微笑的程度：“那时我也在寻求一个答案，哈莉。”

“什么问题的答案？”

“我不知道别人喜欢的是我本人，还是我表现出来的品质——尤其当那些形于外的品质只是我为了得到赞美而强迫自己去做的时候。”卢平说，他的眼睛温柔地看着哈莉，好像他确实知道她的内心挣扎并真心实意地在帮助她，“像我们这种有故事的人——姑且让我这么说吧——我们总是希望别人喜欢我们，有的人索取得多一些，有的人给予得多一些，但终归都是一样的，我们……”

“我们需要更多的爱？”哈莉直截了当地问。

“是的，哈莉。”卢平说，哈莉发现他苍白又疲倦的脸上闪现出了悲哀，“因为我们是如此地缺乏——缺乏我们应该拥有的东西。但如果我说……有时候我们会无法区分被人需要和被人所爱的区别，你怎么看待呢，哈莉？”

哈莉愣住了——当卢平的蓝眼睛回望向她时，她惊讶地发现在那片温柔之海下面，藏着的是让人心碎的伤痛和疲惫，她猜测着因为狼人的身份他曾遭遇过非常可怕的事，他本来有一万个理由堕落的，但他却没有堕落，相反他成为了一个这么好的人。

——那么他的温柔是因为这么做会得到别人的赞美和爱吗？这是真实的他吗？他是不是也在压抑自己？

“你觉得我会把被需要误认为是爱？”哈莉踌躇地反问。

卢平看了她一会儿，接着他摇摇头：“不，哈莉。我所担心的恰恰是反过来——假如那就是爱，你却以为那仅仅只是你做了事的回报，只是一桩交易，不愿意去相信那是出于爱，这难道不更加可怕吗？”

他准确无误地击中了哈莉的内心。他不想伤害到哈莉敏感的自尊心，但是哈莉还是意识到了问题所在，因为她本来确实就十分敏感。卢平所说的话在她脑中。她知道这是说给她听的，不由自主地有种被人看穿的羞耻。

但同时又从内心涌上来一股奇特的舒适——卢平没有给她一种被刺探的感觉，这真是太难得了，就因为他有一双温和的蓝眼睛吗？

“那后来呢？”哈莉追问，“你解决了这个问题吗？你能区分二者了吗？”

“我没有再区分它们了。”他飞快地说，好像要说服哈莉，但更主要地是要说服他自己，“被需要也是一种爱。需要别人也是一种爱——如果我们不去分辨，将会更加快乐。”

“是吗？”哈莉轻轻地说，她仰起头，示意卢平帮她取下眼镜，卢平照做了，他的动作就像他的眼睛一样平稳安静，整个过程中，哈莉一直看着他，他则专注于自己的动作，竭力表现得对她的视线无动于衷。

“是的，”他低头去看柜台上的其他眼镜，“起码我认为是。”

“你从没觉得那是自我欺骗吗？”哈莉咄咄逼人地问，“那你觉得会不会有这么一个人，她会只因为你只是你就爱你呢，教授？”

“……也许吧。我认为每一个人都有值得爱的地方——”

“伏地魔也值得被爱吗？”

“——我相信会有人爱着他的，但他爱不爱别人那就是另一回事了。”说到这里，卢平又一次笑了笑，准备把手里的眼镜递给哈莉。

哈莉的视线随着他的动作下移，目光被他破破烂烂的、磨了边的大衣衣领吸引住了，那是件黄色的大衣，已经非常旧了，她从没看到过卢平用过什么新东西，他用的都是些二手货，不知道是从哪个旧货店里淘来的。

她的手伸了过去，一股混杂同情的冲动促使她把手放在了他的衣领上，她替他整理整齐，尽管它们已经很整齐了。

整个过程中卢平没有动，递出眼镜的手停留在了空中，他的眼睛一直看着她，像是要找出她这么做的谜底。

“这么说，你还是觉得有些人没有爱的能力——而我认为，不管需要还是被需要，那都不是真的爱。”哈莉说，她的两只手忽然放下来搭上了卢平藏在大衣下面的腰，感到他全身绷紧——他肯定不曾想过她会这么做，她的手在他瘦弱的腰间只呆了半秒钟，随即滑向他的背部，轻轻地抱住了他。

“只是个拥抱，莱姆斯·卢平。”她靠向他的胸膛，“我……希望有人只因为我是我就爱我。”她抬起头看向他的眼睛，她想知道这会带给他什么影响，“我不用做任何事去讨好他，我也用不着是任何人的孩子，我丑陋、矮小、默默无闻甚至一无是处，突兀地出现在这个人的身旁——但他就是爱我。”

“……我猜大多数人会为了这样的爱而不惜立刻死去，”卢平说，他的双眼又盛满了悲哀，“但你所说的并不是真正的爱——假如你没有那些特质，没有那些品德，那还是你吗？当你和别人没有区别的时候，他们又怎么能从那么多人当中挑出你来爱呢？”

“所以……你的品德也是你的一部分。不用特地把这些和你本人割裂开来。”他柔声说，空着的那只手在哈莉的背后轻抚着。

“……”哈莉沉默了，她不自觉地加重了手臂的力量，把卢平抱得更紧了，他身上的温暖是她急需的，多少个日夜，她被自己各种各样的思绪包围着，她觉得寒冷、窒息，她既不能接受自己黑暗的一面，也无法接受光明的一面，黑暗令她感到恐惧，光明令她感到虚伪。

另一方面，她仍自觉分不清安慰或者伤害的界限——如果她拥抱卢平，对他是安慰还是伤害？他会想起她的母亲吗？

“透过我的眼睛，你看到了什么，卢平？”她问，“是哈莉·波特本人吗？”

卢平并没有像斯内普那样移开双眸，他的眼睛变得有些严肃了，但底色仍是温柔的。

“哈莉。”他叫她的名字，两只手反到背后抓住了哈莉的两只手，非常坚决地把它们分开移到他的腰侧，不再让它们碰触到自己的身体。

“听着，”他说，“我知道有些事情对你来说具有诱惑性的——当你想做的时候，你觉得那是你的内心在指引你，你感到新鲜、刺激，但是你想一想，好好地想一想——那真是你需要的吗？”

“如果我说是呢，你会怎么看我？”哈莉任性地问，“假如那就是我真心需要的呢？”

“你只是需要爱，哈莉。”卢平说，“而你有。你是爱的孩子——”

“但却不在爱中长大，卢平。”哈莉截住他的话头，“我在不知道我是爱的孩子的情况下长大，你不能指望我能立刻懂得那些——”

“前几天你就在为我的遭遇愤怒——告诉我，那是你为了讨好我而做的，还是下意识的行为？”卢平问，感到哈莉抵着他胸前的脑袋震动了一下，他知道他的话起作用了。

“如果那是你没有经过思考就做出的行为，那已经证明了你知道什么叫爱了——你关心我，这个你父亲的老朋友，你的老师，你不希望我受到伤害，我对你也一样，那些爱着你的人，和你爱着的人也一样——爱绝不是一时冲动，更不代表必须要发展成为……某种亲密关系。”

哈莉从他的胸前抬起头来，挺直了腰看着他，卢平非常诚恳：“冲动会伤害到你在乎的人。你会感到后悔，尤其当那是一个无法挽回的后果，你将根本无法承担——因此你必须考虑清楚再去做。”

“我知道了。”哈莉喃喃地说，她想起了斯内普之前的那些话，斯内普在鼓励她放纵自己体内恶毒的一面，她发现斯内普毫不在意伤害别人——这是否是因为他早就失去了爱的能力？

莉莉是否带走了他所有的爱？

她忽然明白卢平并不爱她的母亲，是的，学生时代总会有一些十分优秀的风云人物，比如里德尔，比如西里斯，比如迪戈里，很多人喜欢他们，打心底里面仰慕他们，但那并不是爱，或者说，他的喜欢完全不像她父亲以及斯内普的爱来得深刻。

——如果她的父母还健在的话，她会不会就没有这些乱七八糟的想法？她是不是会成长为一个正常的孩子？

“哈莉——别伤害你自己。”卢平的声音非常温润，尽管哈莉知道那里面永远带着疲惫与痛苦。他松开手，拍拍她的肩膀，就像他不是她父母的朋友，而是她的朋友，“也不要伤害爱你的人。”

“我分不清谁爱我。”她咕哝着，“但我知道我不希望谁受到伤害。”她想起西里斯，她伤害到他了吗？是她的错吗？

“所以……你喜欢哪副眼镜？”卢平问，视线又转向柜台。

多么好的人，哈莉觉得自己再一次被他的温柔打败了，当然，那也是她没有使出浑身解数的缘故——但为什么要去诱惑他呢？她不必这么做他一样对她好，假如她更进一步，他一定会逃开的。她感激他用这么温柔的方式及时阻止了她。

他阻止了她无处不在、泛滥的征服欲。

“还是这副。”哈莉终于平静地转过头去，将刚才那副平平无奇的、仅仅只能突出她一点甜美的眼镜拿在手里，她不太希望有什么东西夺走别人对她的脸的注意力。

——是的，她是有不想伤害的人，可同时也有她完全不在乎的人，她想要没有怜悯心地利用他们，从这一点来说，她是支持斯内普的。

买了眼镜之后，卢平给她买了两瓶黄油啤酒，他坚持要请客，两人就喝着啤酒，一边交谈，回到了学校。


	125. 与秋张的对决

一月份不知不觉地变成了二月份，寒冷的天气却没有变，西里斯没有在约定的时间里出现，和拉文克劳队的比赛却越来越近了。哈莉已经把西里斯所说的书籍上面的所有的内容都背得滚瓜烂熟了，也找了片曼德拉草叶子含在了嘴里，她用了个小魔咒让它紧贴在上颚上，这样就不会引起别人的怀疑了——她期待着真正学习阿尼玛格斯的那天。

大脑封闭术还是按部就班，一丁点儿一丁点儿地向前迈进着，守护神咒的进度也是如此。

几天后，拉文克劳和斯莱特林赛了一场。斯莱特林赢了，但比分很接近。照奥利弗的说法，对格兰芬多队来说这是好消息，因为，如果格兰芬多胜了拉文克劳，那它还能占居第二。

这次的训练上，哈莉把她的火弩/箭介绍给了罗恩，罗恩兴奋极了，他们俩都很关心哈莉的第一次火弩/箭飞行。

奥利弗也很关心她的扫把，远远看见她就喊：“哈莉，你准备好你的扫把了吗？”

“看！奥利弗。”哈莉举起了她的扫把。

奥利弗冲了过来，拿起了火弩/箭：“我的天哪，我简直不敢相信——你是怎么拿到它的？”

“我为这个几乎破产了，奥利弗，”她说，“我托卢平教授去对角巷给我带的。”

“太好了，哈莉。”奥利弗的一条胳膊圈住了哈莉的头，把她往球场上带，“我们马上要和拉文克劳对战了，你知道拉文克劳队的找球手是谁吗？是秋·张。她是四年级学生，相当不错……我曾希望她状态不好，她受过伤，不过很可惜她已经完全恢复了。”

哈莉笑了起来，她听说过秋·张，据说她是拉文克劳出名的智慧与美貌并存的女孩，还是个找球手，人们肯定会把她们两个拿出来对比。不过很好玩的是，奥利弗的关注点永远都在他能不能赢球上，他从来不会关注比如说她和秋张谁更漂亮这种问题。

他现在的所有注意力都在哈莉身上——当然啦，谁让哈莉是学校里最好的找球手呢？

“另一方面，她骑的是彗星260，和火弩/箭相比，那简直是笑话。”奥利弗对哈莉的扫帚投去热烈钦佩的一瞥，接着他用力地抱了哈莉一下，然后说：“好吧，伙伴们，开始！”

他放出了金色飞贼，哈莉不到十秒钟就把它给抓住了，这真是最好的一次训练。

第二天就是和拉文克劳比赛的日子，早上哈莉走进大厅的时候，大家都往火弩/箭那边看，许多人兴奋地低语。哈莉极其满意地看见斯莱特林队好像遭到了雷击一样。

奥利弗把火弩/箭放在桌子中央，而且小心地让它的牌子朝外。拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇院的学生很快都围过来看。

“真是一把好扫帚，波特。”塞德里克·迪戈里上前来向哈莉道贺，“用它来代替光轮2000最好不过了。”

他帅气、亲切又自然，还特别受到学院女孩子的欢迎，男生也有不少人说他的个性很好，所以尽管哈莉对于被他击败的事还耿耿于怀，看到他亲切的笑容她的内心就一阵刺痛——但此刻她也不得不露出她正常时刻该有的甜心嘴脸了：“谢谢你，迪戈里——希望我们有机会再战一次。”

最后她还是没忍住泄露出她的真实想法，对迪戈里上一次的胜利，她从来就没有服气过。

“我很期待，”迪戈里彬彬有礼地说，他的礼貌像是出自内心深处，哈莉却得时时控制住自己狂暴的一面。“一场没有干扰的比赛，会有机会的。”他说。

哈莉冲他点了点头，正要说点什么展现自己的机灵和毫无畏惧的时候，德拉科从旁边挤过来，站在哈莉面前。

他显然已经听到了她和迪戈里的对话，因为他轻蔑地往两人的脸上看了看，露出一个不以为然的哼笑，眼光随即停在火弩/箭上：

“你肯定能对付那把扫帚吧，波特？” 

“谢谢你的关心，德拉科·马尔福先生，”哈莉特别喜欢在德拉科面前故意显得非同一般地有礼貌，“我想我还能应付。”

“你确信你不会从飞快的扫把上摔下来，并且把你那可笑的新眼镜摔烂？”德拉科一边说，一边很有技巧地用胳臂把迪戈里挤到另一边，迪戈里朝哈莉笑了一下，离开了。

“你想试试吗，马尔福？”哈莉冲他挑起一边的眉毛，“我想它足够支撑两个人。”

“……奥。”他微微张大了嘴，好像在幻想那会是什么情景，接着他有点语无伦次的地说：“大概吧。”

德拉科站在原地愣了一会儿才离开，他重新走到斯莱特林队的其他队员中，那些人把脑袋凑在一起，肯定是在问他哈莉的扫帚到底是不是火弩箭。 

十点三刻的时候，格兰芬多队出发到更衣室去了。今天是一个凉爽晴朗的日子，风很小；哈莉非常兴奋，她脱掉学校的黑色长袍，从衣袋里抽出魔杖，把它塞到她要穿在魁地奇长袍下面的T恤衫里面。

奥利弗给所有人打气，他很担心哈莉能不能应付摄魂怪，所以特别叮嘱了她。他们走到球场上，迎接他们的是雷鸣般的掌声。

拉文克劳队身穿蓝色球衣，已经站在球场中央了。他们的找球手秋张是他们队中惟一的女生。她跟哈莉差不多高，在拉文克劳队长的身后望向哈莉，哈莉一如既往地露出她的甜心假笑，对秋张点了点头。

球场的气氛异常火爆，尤其当奥利弗就和拉文克劳的队长握了手，火弩箭陡直上升，哈莉到了空中，比其他所有扫帚都上得快、上得高的时候，全场爆发出一阵惊呼，很多人拍着手站了起来，又有许多人打出了红色的条幅，上面写着永远支持哈莉·波特的字样，哈莉这才发现，自己原来有那么多的粉丝。

当然啦，科林又举起了他的相机。

秋张的粉丝群虽然少一些，但是也有不少，两人的拥趸在比赛谁叫得更大声——哈莉在在看台上空高飞，开始斜眼看金色飞贼在哪里，同时一直听着评论，评论员是韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟的朋友李乔丹。

李乔丹疯狂吹嘘着火弩箭的好处，遭到了麦格教授的斥责，他转而开始吹捧哈莉和秋张了：

“这真是世纪的大对决！两个学院最美的女孩都是找球手！看看她们的速度！看看她们的长腿——”

“乔丹！”麦格教授发火了。

“对不起，教授。”乔丹说，“球在格兰芬多队这里，格兰芬多队的凯蒂贝尔冲向球门——秋·张正在哈莉·波特的身后紧追不舍。她无疑是个很好的飞行员——她不断从哈莉波特面前穿过，想要逼她改变方向，但是格兰芬多的黄金女孩是不会畏惧的！不愧是骑着火弩箭的女孩，她比一年级的时候更富有魅力了——”

哈莉游刃有余地在队员和各种球中间穿过，她并没有使出全身力气，只是在热身而已。

“给她看看你的速度，哈莉！”弗雷德大叫。

“看我的吧，弗雷德！”哈莉回给他一个笑容，秋·张不是她的对手。刚才她不过是在炒热气氛罢了，总不能真的让比赛在几分钟之内结束。

就在这时，哈莉看到了——金色飞贼接近了地面，在一块挡板附近迅速掠过。 

哈莉冲了下去，秋不论看到他在于什么都会追过来。哈莉加快速度，浑身一阵兴奋：下冲是她的特长，她根本不在乎秋张是不是跟在了她后面。她离那里只有十英尺了，但一个游走球被拉文克劳的击球手打中，忽然冒了出来；哈莉改变方向，差一点没撞上它，就在这关键的几秒钟里，金色飞贼不见了。 

这时格兰芬多还在领先，哈莉催动火弩箭飞速地向一个点冲去，她知道秋张一定会跟来，秋张肯定以为她发现了金色飞贼，她利用秋张紧迫盯人的手法把她带偏了方向，在球场里急速上升又猛然下降，吸引秋张的注意力，同时用眼睛搜索着金色飞贼的真正所在。

她的眼角在观战的人群里扫到了塞德里克·迪戈里，他看起来有点啼笑皆非，哈莉知道，作为一个优秀的找球手，迪戈里很可能看穿了她玩的小把戏。

哈莉管不了那么多，她的目光疯狂地扫视球场。金色的光芒一闪，小小的翅翼一振——金色飞贼就在格兰芬多的球门附近打转……哈莉提高了速度，眼睛盯着前面那块金色的东西——但秋马上就从空中出现了，拦住她的去路——

哈莉微微一笑，秋张肯定以为她为了避免碰撞而让开，但那是不可能的——从前她面对德拉科·马尔福的时候她都没有让开，现在更不可能去让秋张，她朝着金色飞贼猛冲过去，它在远离拉文克劳场地的半空中闪闪发光……她加速，在她下面许多英尺的地方，秋也在加速。

她要赢了，她争分夺秒，眼看就要抓到金色飞贼——然后——“哦！”秋叫道，用手指着下面。

但哈莉不可能为了这个分心，秋张的动作对她毫无影响——谁知道这是不是一个幼稚的战术呢？她只顾着俯冲过去， 手指成功地在那个跳动的小球上合拢了。这时她才有时间向下看，三个摄魂怪，三个高大、戴头巾的黑色摄魂怪正抬头看着他。


	126. 阿尼玛格斯

奇怪的是，她并没有感到寒冷和痛苦，她的耳边响起了霍琦夫人的哨声和球场里海啸般的欢呼声，许多人在高呼着她的名字，她知道他们赢了，她的内心浮现出巨大的喜悦，没有什么可以抑制——她带着高扬的心态掏出了魔杖并大声喊道：

“呼神护卫！”她的魔杖末端冒出巨大的银白色的东西。它直接射向了摄魂怪，她还来不及看是否真的驱逐了他们，就看见六块模模糊糊的猩红色东西向她冲过来。然后整个球队把她拥抱得那样紧，弄得她几乎从飞天扫帚上掉了下来。

全队完全不成队形、乱七八糟地回到了地面。哈莉下了扫帚，抬头看到格兰芬多的支持者用全速奔跑到球场上，罗恩领头。她还没有缓过神来，就已经被欢呼的人群包围起来了。

“赢啦！”“赢啦!赢啦！”“干得好，哈莉！”“棒极了！”各种声音此起彼伏。

“太好了，哈莉。”奥利弗站在哈莉的身边说，“我真高兴你又回来了——我又看到了那个在魁地奇球场上只为了金色飞贼而生的哈莉·波特，你能战胜所有阻碍你的东西。”

哈莉不觉笑了，一股暖意涌上她的心房，她用力地握了握奥利弗的手：“你不会失望的，奥利弗，我们还有一场比赛。”

“那真是不错的守护神。”另一个声音在哈莉的耳边说。哈莉转身，看见了卢平，他看上去既受到了震动又很高兴。

“摄魂怪没有对我产生影响!”哈莉兴奋地说，“我什么也没有感觉到！”

“那可能是由于它们——哦——不是摄魂怪。”卢平说，“是斯莱特林的队员，哈莉。”

哈莉转过头去，看到斯莱特林的队长弗林特和其他队员躺在地上，极力要从黑袍子里面脱身，她眼尖地看到，里面没有德拉科。

可能他还想跟她一块乘坐火弩箭，哈莉想。

接着他们就去参加为了这场比赛的胜利而举行的联欢会，弗雷德和乔治弄来了很多黄油啤酒和糖果，所有人都非常高兴，只除了赫敏。

“赫敏，你为什么不来参加联欢会呢？”哈莉离开拥挤的人群，过去问赫敏。

“他不要我参加。” 赫敏往罗恩那边看，

这是明摆着的，因为罗恩有意挑了这个时机大声说：“如果斑斑没有被吃掉，它就可以吃几个这样的福吉苍蝇了，它一直很喜欢吃的—— ” 

赫敏哭了。哈莉还没有来得及说或者做什么，她就把那本大书夹在腋下，抽泣着跑到通往女生宿舍的楼梯，不见了。 

“就不能让她休息一下吗？”哈莉平静地对罗恩说。 

“不能，”罗恩断然说，“如果她表现出抱歉的话—— 但是她从来不承认她错了，赫敏就是这样的。她那副样子仍旧好像斑斑去度假了还是什么的。” 

哈莉摇摇头：“这是两码事，罗恩。”

她走进去想要安慰赫敏，赫敏在寝室里团团转：“克鲁克山……克鲁克山……”她呼唤着。

现在已经差不多要午夜一点了，毫无疑问，克鲁克山一定又出去寻找斑斑了，那可是能杀人的成年巫师，哈莉不由得替克鲁克山担忧起来。

“猫在晚上总是喜欢出去玩的，赫敏。”哈莉只能这么说，“你不用担心它。”

“哎，自从斑斑出事后，它每天晚上都出去，早上才回来，一回来就呼呼大睡。”赫敏叹着气，“我总觉得克鲁克山不应该是杀死斑斑的凶手。”

“它当然不是的，赫敏。”哈莉说，“它那么聪明，它不会杀死一只无辜的老鼠。”只会杀死有罪的老鼠，她在心里补充道。

“谢谢你，哈莉。”赫敏扑过来抱住她，“我知道你是我最好的朋友。”

“那当然了，赫敏。”接着她们就上床睡觉了，哈莉第一次睡得非常沉，连拉文德和帕瓦蒂说说笑笑走进来都没有听见，她当然也没听见她们进来时特地压低了声音——她们现在不怎么敢跟哈莉说话。

第二天半夜西里斯终于来了，哈莉非常高兴自己能见到他，虽然他迟到了起码有半个月之久。她跟他说她刚刚赢了魁地奇，于是他们开始狂热地讨论起各种各样的战术，哈莉从没听过谁有那么多鬼点子，那么蔑视规则，自由自在。

紧接着她告诉已经能发射出完整的守护神咒，在关键时刻她可以保护他，西里斯不停地笑，好像从来没有像今天这么高兴过。

然后哈莉顺便提起了卢平：“西里斯，我……我把你的事告诉了卢平——他想和你见一面。”

“奥，”西里斯紧张地吞了吞口水，“他怎么说？——他相信我不是……”

“他当然相信，西里斯，”哈莉立刻给他解释，“我给他看了罗恩和斑斑的合影，他一下子就认出它就是彼得！”

“聪明的女孩，”西里斯说，他忍不住又笑了，“你知道我是怎么知道彼得还活着吗？我也是在报纸上——我看到了韦斯莱一家中奖旅游的照片，那老鼠就呆在罗恩·韦斯莱的身上，我一直以为卢平才是那个叛徒，直到我看到了那副照片。我估计卢平也一样，他一开始肯定也相信是我背叛了你的父母……”

“现在没事儿了，西里斯，都过去啦。他想和你见一面，我猜肯定是为了要抓住彼得——接着你们可以计划一下接下来怎么做，哦对了！既然你是冤枉的，那么我想也许邓布利多能请你来当老师！跟卢平一起，跟我们在一起，你可以做我们的魁地奇教练，或者带其他的课……然后放假了我们就一起去你的大房子，带上赫敏和罗恩，他们肯定会高兴的。”哈莉说着，兴奋得双眼闪闪发光。

“对了，说起卢平，他现在不怕变成狼人了吗？”西里斯问，“没有了我们的帮助——”

“别担心，西里斯，现在有斯内普教授照顾他呢。”哈莉冲他挑了挑眉。

“什么？”西里斯大吃一惊，“斯内普？”

“对啊，斯内普在给卢平熬制狼毒/药剂，好让他在月圆之夜能不变成狼人，我猜这是邓布利多吩咐的，不然的话，杀了斯内普他也不会给卢平熬药剂的。”

“哇哦，邓布利多可真是霍格沃兹有史以来最棒的校长了——不过怎么保证斯内普不把卢平是狼人的事泄露出去呢？”

“邓布利多肯定也让他发誓了，不然的话他不可能不说出去，不过他曾经给卢平代课来着，在课堂上他拼命讲解着狼人的特征——不过学生们都是笨蛋，除了我和赫敏，没人看出他的暗示。”

“赫敏是你的好朋友，她肯定不会讲出去——她知道我们三个之间的关系吗？”

“我还没告诉她，西里斯，没抓住彼得之前，我肯定不会告诉她的，我太了解她啦——对了，你还没说你要跟卢平约在哪儿呢。”

“就约在老地方好了，”西里斯说，他的神情比从前轻松了不少，“以前他会躲在打人柳下面的密室里变形，我们都陪着他。”——哈莉瞬间想到了活点地图上打人柳那下面没有标出尽头的密道，原来那里是有尽头的，尽头就是卢平变形的地方——先去霍格莫德，再去密道，因为有打人柳，又有闹鬼的传说——她知道了，那个所谓的鬼一定是变成了狼人的卢平——这真是个绝好的隐秘地点。

“那么具体是什么时间呢，西里斯？”哈莉问。

“恐怕得过一阵子了，哈莉。”西里斯皱着眉头说，“最近摄魂怪又收紧了抓捕的行动——”

“那为什么我们不能现在就去看卢平教授呢，我们一起去，现在就去……”

“……哈莉。”西里斯轻轻地说，“你留意过月亮的盈亏吗？今天是满月。即使他喝了狼毒药剂也要休息一阵子——”

“奥……”哈莉的脑子清醒了些，“哦天呐，我都忘了还有这回事了，满月——西里斯，现在制作变形魔药还来得及吗？”

西里斯疑惑地看着她。

哈莉掀开床帘，匆匆忙忙把含了整整一个月的曼德拉草叶子吐出来，又手忙脚乱地拿出一个水晶小药瓶，对着月光往里面吐唾沫，再把叶子放在里面，嘴里念念有词：

“一根头发，”她扯下一根头发放进去。

“一银茶匙的露水，这很简单。”她加进去一银茶匙的露水。

“最后加入一个鬼脸天蛾的蛹。”她从口袋里摸出一个黑乎乎的东西放了进去。

西里斯全程歪着头、半张着嘴看她操作。

“你的水晶小药瓶、七天的露水和鬼脸天蛾的蛹都是从哪儿来的？这些东西——尤其是鬼脸天蛾的蛹是非常少见的，哈莉。”他说，语气有些微妙，“当初我们为了搜集这些就花了不少时间。”

“哦，这些都是从斯内普那儿偷来的，”哈莉得意地说，把水晶药瓶封上，放到枕头底下，“你知道的，他是个魔药学大师，他的办公室里什么都有。”

“那他还真是个勤快的人，”西里斯讽刺地说，“我们当时去魔药老师那里只找到过最常见的药品。”

“管他是个什么人呢，西里斯，”哈莉说，她知道西里斯不喜欢她提到斯内普，“你该告诉我阿尼玛格斯的关键点啦，我猜不出两个月就该有暴风雨了，那时候我可以尝试一下——”她看到西里斯目光闪动起来，“啊——当然，是在你的监视之下。”

西里斯满意地点头：“到时候我跟你一起等待暴风雨的到来，我没来之前你一定一定不要尝试。”

哈莉脸上显出乖巧又甜美的微笑：“是的，亲爱的教父。”

“那么你准备好了要变成什么动物了吗？”西里斯问，他看起来像是放心了。

“鉴于我有黑色的头发、绿色的眼睛——书上说，最好阿尼玛格斯的毛发和眼睛的颜色与我本人的一致，所以我决定变成一只黑色的、绿眼睛的小猫，我已经把小猫的解剖图印在脑子里啦，就等魔药成功了。”

“很好，一只黑色的……”西里斯说，他忽然笑了，“以后我们——你、我还有克鲁克山可以一起出去散散步，咱们还可以叫上卢平，让他带着我们，我们当他的宠物好了——也许我们还会遇到严肃的麦格教授，她最喜欢变成猫去抓学校里那些躲在空教室里的……”

说到这个，他赶紧住了嘴。


	127. 有趣的眼镜

哈莉装作没听见，顺着他的思路想到另一幅场景：“当年你——一只黑色的大狗，彼得是只大老鼠，卢平是个狼人，我爸爸是什么？”

“一只牡鹿，哈莉。”

“我的天，狗、老鼠、狼人和牡鹿的组合——没人会认为这正常吧？你们居然在学校里游荡了整整三年没被人发现？”

“毕竟学校里有各种各样奇奇怪怪的宠物，哈莉。”西里斯笑着说，“猫头鹰最多，但人们不会把它带在身边，其余的就有青蛙、老鼠、猫、狗、小山羊等等，各种各样你想得到和想不到的宠物。我们没有伤人，所以也引不起谁的注意——再说啦，物理伤害也没有什么，反正庞弗雷夫人会很快把它治好。”

“有意思……快点告诉我诀窍吧，西里斯，我迫不及待要变成小猫出去玩耍了，到时候我要让克鲁克山给我做向导。”

“那些咒语你都记清楚怎么使用了吗？”西里斯问，哈莉用力地点头。

“好的好的，我们马上就要说到诀窍了。”西里斯说，哈莉总觉得他有点勉强，“其实当前期工作都准备好了之后，你的第一次变形是非常重要的——而且每个人的感觉都不会一样，出的岔子也可能不太一样，毕竟每个人所变形的是不同的动物。”

“能说说你们当年第一次变形的感觉吗？”

“当然可以，我第一次变形的时候，没能变出尾巴——因为本来我就没有尾巴，结果屁股上光溜溜的，什么都没有；你父亲的头上没有角，看起来像只牝鹿而不是牡鹿；至于彼得，他长着四条光溜溜的腿，据说是因为没能把衣服溶进去，那景象别提多恶心了——不过奇怪的是，后来他把衣服都脱了反而成功了，他过了很久才学会穿着衣服变形，我和你爸爸倒是从来没有遇到过这个问题。”

“可能因为他比较蠢，”哈莉评价说，“你和我父亲在智力上当然远远超过他。”

“是悟性的关系，哈莉。”西里斯分析道，“不过也是因为他的心态过于复杂了，他想的东西太多了，脑子里一团乱的人，不适合学习阿尼玛格斯。”

“那最后他是怎么练成的呢？”哈莉急切地问，她觉得她的脑子也够混乱的。

“我和你父亲一直看着他，让他记住变形的感觉，如果没有我们的指导，他绝对不可能练成的。所以哈莉——”西里斯看着哈莉，“你必须得等我来才能开始你阿尼玛格斯的训练，千万不要以为这是件简单的事。”

“我会的。”哈莉不能更诚挚地点头了，“我看起来像那种不顾一切的人吗？”

“当然像。”西里斯毫不犹豫地说。

早上哈莉起得非常早，反正她不需要那么多的睡眠，就起来学习一些新的小魔咒，到了天快亮的时候，她听到有什么东西从门外进来了，她一跃而起，抢先抱住了露出头的克鲁克山，用力地揉它的头：

“辛苦了，小克鲁克山。”

猫咪对她的行为和称呼非常不满，它用力地挣脱了哈莉的手，回到了赫敏的床上，床帏里面传来赫敏模糊的声音：“克鲁克山？”

“我们该走了，赫敏。”哈莉叫道，完全不管拉文德和帕瓦蒂还在床上睡觉。

早餐的时候，他们听到了一个让罗恩和赫敏都觉得大快人心的消息：德拉科·马尔福一大早被不知道从哪儿冒出来的大黑狗给咬了，现在又躺在病房里休养。

“奥，看来他和可爱的动物们没有缘分。”哈莉说，她当然知道是怎么回事，有点同情德拉科。

“真希望每只宠物都能对他来一口，”罗恩毫不掩饰地说，他哈哈大笑，幸灾乐祸。

“希望他快点好起来，要不然还有人以为是我找了条狗去咬他呢。”哈莉说，她又开始担心了，“学校里对宠物咬人的事儿怎么看？会不会也像巴克比克一样被审判？”

“不会的，哈莉。”罗恩说，他斜睨了一点赫敏，他说话的时候赫敏把目光移到了别的地方，装作没听到。

“学校不怎么管宠物咬人的事儿，因为庞弗雷夫人的医术高超，不会造成任何严重的后果，只要马尔福不像上次那样装模作样，可能他明天就会出院；再说学校里不但有宠物，还有流浪动物呢，这么多年了，从来没出过事，所以学校也不管这些。”

“哦……”哈莉若有所思，这大概就是他们四个能在学校里四处游荡的原因吧，学校的管理真可谓非常乱七八糟了，那么多的秘密房间，那么多密道，那么多空教室，那么多乱糟糟的动物，还有魔法物品，这么随意真的好吗？

真的很好，哈莉忍不住想，如果不是这样那霍格沃兹还有什么乐趣可言呢？

晚上他们回到公共休息室的时候。发现一大群人聚集在布告栏前面。

“霍格莫德村，下周末！”罗恩说，在人群头上伸长脖子读那份新通知。

“你打算怎么办？”他平静地问哈莉，这时他们正要坐下来。

“我当然要去，罗恩。”哈莉的回答更加平静，“我有些东西要买。”

“哈莉！你不能再去了。”赫敏非常不赞同地说，“布莱克随时会出现的，不要给自己增添危险！”

“你听到有人在说话吗，哈莉？”罗恩咆哮道，并不向赫敏看。

“罗恩，你怎么能让他和你一起去？如果你们坚决要去，那我就把地图的事告诉——”

“好呀，那你是要让哈莉被开除了！”罗恩狂怒地说，“今年你捣的乱还不够多吗？” 

赫敏张开嘴要回答，但克鲁克山低低地叫了一声跳到她膝头上。赫敏对罗恩脸上的表情投去害怕的一瞥，抱起克鲁克山，急忙回女生宿舍去了。 

“这下没有讨厌的噪音了，”罗恩说，哈莉虽然给了他一个不赞同的眼神，但还是忍不住笑了，可能只有罗恩能对付得了赫敏。

她向周围一看，确保赫敏听不到他们说的话。 

“这次我要带那件隐形衣去。”她说。 

星期六早晨，哈莉把隐形衣收拾好放到了书包里，又把活点地图放到了衣袋里，然后和大家一起下楼吃早饭。在饭桌上，赫敏一直向她投来怀疑的目光，但她避开赫敏的眼睛，而且故意让赫敏看到在大家走向前门的时候他顺着前厅的大理石楼梯上去了。 

“再见！”哈莉对罗恩打招呼。“你回来时见！” 

罗恩笑了，对她眨眨限。 

哈莉赶忙上了四搂，一路走一路拿出那张地图。她蹲在独眼女巫雕像后面，把地图摊开。一个小小的点正向着他所在的地方移动着。哈莉眯着眼看。小点下面的字写道：“纳威·隆巴顿”。

来不及了进去了，纳威已经转过拐角来了。 

“哈莉！我忘了你也不去霍格莫德村！” 

“嘿。纳威，”哈莉说，迅速离开了那座雕像，并且把地图塞回衣袋。“你打算干什么？”

“没打算，”纳威耸耸肩，“想玩一场噼啪爆炸游戏吗?” 

“我也不打算，纳威，”哈莉说，“你的作业做完了吗？我要去图书馆找些书来看——”

“我跟你一起去，成吗？”纳威问，脸上显出渴望，“我也想去查一些——”

纳威稍稍喘了口气，停住不说了，眼睛越过哈莉肩膀看着。 

那是斯内普。纳威迅速地一步跨到哈莉后面，哈莉暗自翻了个白眼。 

“你们俩在这里干什么？”斯内普说，停下来轮流打量这两个人。“在这里碰头倒是够古怪的——” 

让哈莉大为惊慌的是，斯内普那双黑眼睛向他们两边的走廊看了看，然后目光落到了独眼女巫身上。 

“我们不是在这里碰头，斯内普教授。”哈莉说，“我们只不过正好在这里遇到。” 

“是吗？”斯内普说，“你习惯在人们意料不到的地方出现，波特，无缘无故的话你们是很少到这里来的……我建议你们回到格兰芬多楼去，你们应该在那里。”

哈莉和纳威没有再说什么便离开了。他们拐过弯去，哈莉向后看，斯内普正用一只手抚摸那独眼女巫的头部，仔细地加以检查。

哈莉暗想她最近又得多加小心了，免得在斯内普搞突然袭击的时候她没有防备以至于泄露一些不该泄露的秘密。

对斯内普这样的人，任何时候都不能掉以轻心。

哈莉找了个借口摆脱了纳威，她给自己施了法，让头发遮住那个伤疤，希望这样就能让别人认不出她来。等到斯内普的字样消失在女巫雕像附近时，她才披上隐身衣，来到了蜂蜜公爵店外的阳光之下，碰了碰罗恩的背。

“是我。”她低声说。 

“怎么来晚了？”罗恩低声问。 

“斯内普在那里转悠。” 

他们上了大街。 

“你在哪里？”罗恩不断从嘴角发问，“你还在吗？这种感觉好古怪……”

哈莉拉着罗恩一起进了德维斯和班斯商店。里面人很少，老板正专注地给一个看起来很有钱的巫师服务，哈莉就偷偷拿掉了隐身衣和之前买的眼镜，他们俩在店里闲逛起来，哈莉一直忘不了那副复古眼镜，想找个机会把它买下来，罗恩则被魁地奇比赛道具吸引住了。

一会儿那个巫师走了，哈莉赶紧上前：“你好，我想买副眼镜，能给我拿一下吗？”

“哦，好的。”老板没认出哈莉。他走过去，把那些眼镜又一股脑儿地放到哈莉面前。

哈莉立刻从里面挑出那副眼镜戴上，她朝那老板望去，老板立刻闪到了一边：“请别……戴这幅眼镜的时候，请别看着我。”

“为什么？这幅眼镜有什么特别的地方吗？”哈莉非常好奇。

“呃，其实它也没什么了不起的，只不过是会泄露一点点别人的隐私罢了——戴上他，你看着谁，它就能显示出这个人的接吻次数。”

哈莉的嘴咧开了一个大大的笑容：“有意思……它要多少钱？”那天她看着卢平的时候，那上面显示的是“0”，这是否说明，卢平到今天还是……哦，天呐。


	128. 再一次激怒斯内普

老板说了一个普通眼镜两倍的价，哈莉非常干脆地把它买下了，并且立刻就戴上了，她看向还在那里盯着魁地奇道具看的罗恩，眼镜上又一次出现了“0”。

“买好了吗？”罗恩问道，“还有你为什么笑得那么诡异？”

“奥，没什么，亲爱的罗恩，我现在想去服装店，给卢平教授买两件时髦的衬衣——我之前把他的衬衣袖子不小心撕烂了.”哈莉控制住自己的脸部肌肉，好让罗恩不那么怀疑自己发现了他的小秘密。

“我说他的衬衣袖子怎么缝得那么蹩脚呢。”罗恩恍然大悟，“原来那是你干的。”

“要不给他买两套衣服吧？说不定这样他就能找个女朋友了，”哈莉说，她忽然想到一件事，“罗恩，你觉得奇不奇怪，为什么我们学校的——唔，所有老师，包括邓布利多在内全都是单身？”

“说得是啊，哈莉——”罗恩说，他们朝服装店走去，“可能霍格沃兹对老师们有单身诅咒。”

“那我们毕业了可一定不能回到这儿当老师，罗恩。”哈莉严肃地说。

服装店里也没什么人，大概是因为路上到处都是学生，而他们更对佐科和三把扫帚更感兴趣，哈莉买了两套成衣，才跟着罗恩一块儿去了佐科，买了很多有趣的玩意儿，罗恩还想去三把扫帚喝点东西，哈莉劝他买些带回去喝——还有很多很多作业要做呢！

他们只在霍格莫德呆了一个上午，哈莉披上隐身衣，一个人回到蜂蜜公爵店，走到地窖的台阶，越过石头地板，穿过地板门……她到了女巫驼背的里面，用魔杖轻敲，伸出脑袋，然后整个人从那里出来了，驼背又闭上了。

哈莉刚从雕像后面跳出来，就听到有人说话了。

“从隐身衣里出来，波特。”

哈莉紧张得浑身肌肉都僵硬了，她听出这是斯内普的声音，他在这等她多久了？她的拳头握紧又打开了。

——放轻松，哈莉，他不会把你怎么样的。哈莉劝告着自己，然后她取下了隐身衣，露出全貌以及……她手里的两个袋子。

“你好，斯内普教授。”她强迫自己露出微笑，就好像她只是在路上偶遇了斯内普一样——等等，镜片上显示出一个“2”，这真是……等等，斯内普其实只跟她接过吻？

斯内普照旧皱着眉头，但哈莉觉得他不复刚才那么可怕了，他因愤怒而扭曲起来的薄薄的嘴唇看起来甚至有点可爱，当然啦，吻起来也相当柔软。

“你怎么在这？”斯内普问，他也感到哈莉的神经一下子放松了，但他不知道那是为什么，他想知道是不是因为他还不够“凶狠”。

“我去霍格莫德给卢平教授买两件衬衣，斯内普教授。”现在哈莉在他面前总是那么礼貌周全。

“是吗？”斯内普眼里闪着怀疑的火花，“我倒不知道你现在成了卢平的专职服装顾问了——跟我来，波特。”

哈莉跟他下了楼，他们走下楼到了城堡主楼，然后走进斯内普的办公室。“坐。”斯内普说。

哈莉坐下了。她把两个袋子堂而皇之地放在了面前的桌子上。斯内普仍旧站着，一言不发。

“我把卢平教授的衬衣撕裂了，”既然斯内普不肯开口，哈莉只好替自己辩护，“所以我趁这个机会去了趟霍格莫德……”

“你把卢平的衬衣撕裂了。”斯内普一字一句地说，“……你们做了什么，以至于你撕裂了他的衬衣？”

“只是袖子。”哈莉赶紧补充，她从斯内普的话里嗅到了一丝别样的味道。

“那么我希望你没忘记你被禁止去霍格莫德——我想卢平教授不会为了他的衬衣让你去冒险，波特。把袋子给我。”

他没等哈莉递给他，自己就把两个袋子打开了，一个袋子里装了两套衣服——衬衣和裤子以及袜子，而不是只有衬衣；另一个袋子里装满了粪蛋、饱嗝糖、青蛙卵肥皂和一个咬鼻子茶杯。

“你只有三岁吗，波特？”他拿起一个咬鼻子茶杯仔细端详，哈莉幻想那杯子会咬住他那过大的、有点歪斜的鼻子，但是他好像很熟悉这茶杯的用法，轻轻捏住了杯沿，杯子就变得十分平静。

“七年级的学生都能买它，我当然也能——”

“哦，是的，你当然能去。”他说，放下那个茶杯，“从魔法部长以下每一个人都一直在努力让大名鼎鼎的哈莉·波特不受西里斯·布莱克的侵害。但是大名鼎鼎的哈莉·波特本身就是法律。让普通人担心她的安全去吧。大名鼎鼎的哈莉·波特想到哪里就到哪里，根本不考虑后果。”

“是这样，我用不着谁担心我。”哈莉说，又一次攥紧了拳头，斯内普是怎么回事？每次她以为他会对她友善一点儿他就龇出獠牙给她看，她有点受够了，“所以你打算怎么样？你要向邓布利多告发我吗？”

“是个好主意，波特，”斯内普说，“我会让邓布利多把你看管起来，那样你就不会这么任意妄为了——说到这个，你可真像你爸爸，波特。”他眼睛发着光，“他，也是极其傲慢的。魁地奇球场上一点小小的才能也让他认为自己高人一等。和朋友们、崇拜者们到处高视阔步……你们两人相像得可怕。”

又是上个学期的老戏码，哈莉想，他都玩不厌吗？不过现在她并不想在他面前惺惺作态，摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子。反正他也不会相信，另外她非常确定她不想在斯内普面前动用所谓的魅力攻势。

“唔，那可真酷，我就知道我爸爸不是个普通人。”哈莉顺着他的话说，语气非常挑衅，甚至有点欠揍，“这世上就是有人和别人是不一样的……你知道的，他从来不是躲在暗处放冷箭的那种人。”

她注意到斯内普的脸已经板起来，黑色的眼睛危险地闪动着，但她根本不害怕，反而对斯内普笑嘻嘻地。

“看来你不知道你爸爸究竟做了些什么——”

“我知道的，教授，”哈莉说，有点控制不住自己的愤怒了，她的声音上扬起来，“他救了你的命。我听邓布利多说起过，要不是我爸爸，你根本不可能出现在这里——我想，光是为了这个，你也应该对我好一点。”

斯内普的脸色更苍白了。“校长告诉你你爸爸救我命的背景了吗？”他低语道，“要不然他是认为细节对于可贵的波特的耳朵来说是过于令人不愉快了吧？”

哈莉咬住嘴唇。她不知道究竟发生过什么，西里斯和卢平都没有说起这件事的细节。她不想承认这一点——但是斯内普好像猜到了她的心思。

“我可不愿意你带着关于你爸爸的错误概念离开，波特。”他说着，可怕的微笑扭曲了他的脸。“你想象过英雄业绩的某些行动吗？让我来纠正你——你那圣徒似的爸爸和他的朋友对我开了一个很有趣的玩笑，要不是你爸爸在最后时刻临阵畏缩，那我就会死的。他做的事没有什么可以称为勇敢的。他救了自己也救了我。如果他们的玩笑开成了，霍格沃茨就会开除他。” 

“死亡和被开除显然是不可同日而语，如果他们真的想杀掉你，那怎么会害怕被开除呢？”哈莉强辩着，她想不到这件事竟然会是这样——她想起当时西里斯在醉酒状态下都不肯说出真相，还有卢平的欲言又止，这一切都说明了一件事：

斯内普很可能没有撒谎。

她的爸爸真的想过杀死斯内普吗？为了她的母亲还是仅仅只是私人恩怨？

现在斯内普那不整齐的牙齿都露出来了，他看起来气急败坏——到现在哈莉才感到有点害怕——如果他在愤怒之下真的向邓布利多告发了她去霍格莫德呢？

“我会把你今天的事儿报告给邓布利多的。”他没有让哈莉失望，立刻给了她答案。

“你说过你只是观察，不会影响我的行动。不过你大可以食言，因为我早知道西弗勒斯·斯内普是不可信任的。”哈莉讽刺地说。

“那只是针对你被摄魂取念时的情况，并不包括这个。”斯内普说。他被她说的“不可信任”激得更加恼怒了，另一方面，他为自己的动摇而心惊胆战——他内心的某一处忆起了一件可怕的事——一件他做过的可怕至极的事，那件事几乎毁掉了一切——这让他更不能面对在他面前的这双绿眼睛了，他恼羞成怒：“你不幸被我从别的方面发现了秘密，那只能归罪于你的愚蠢——现在，把你的口袋翻出来。”

“什、什么？”哈莉结结巴巴地问，她口袋只有一张活点地图，“你要什么？”

“你口袋里的东西，波特，”他突然喝道。

哈莉只好把那地图拿出来，还好现在它看起来就是一小张空白羊皮纸，斯内普使出了浑身解数也没能使它显形，他在哈莉的目光下有些难受了——他觉得哈莉在嘲笑他居然没有办法让羊皮纸显形，但其实哈莉一直很害怕，尤其是当斯内普以为那羊皮纸是“不经过摄魂怪就可以进入霍格沃兹的指示”的时候，她的心都提到了嗓子眼。

她最害怕的还是斯内普看出她和西里斯的联系，不过总算他还有点绅士风度，发誓要用自己的法子找出真相，没有动用摄魂取念，但最后羊皮纸上出现了一大堆讽刺斯内普的话——来自尖头叉子、大脚板、月亮脸和虫尾巴。

“这样……”斯内普最后说，“我们会料理这件事……”他在壁炉前踱着步，从壁炉架上的一个罐子里抓了一把发亮的粉末撒在火焰上。

“卢平！”斯内普对着火焰叫道，“我要说句话！”火里出现了一个大的形体，很快地旋转着。哈莉不知道即将要发生什么，但是她很机灵地换掉了她的眼镜。几秒钟以后，卢平教授从火里爬了出来，从破烂的袍子上掸去炉灰。

“你叫我吗，西弗勒斯？”卢平温和地问道。


	129. 比赛前夕

“当然是我叫的。”斯内普说，他走回书桌那边，脸都气歪了，“你看看，波特的身上带着这个东西。”斯内普指指那张羊皮纸。

卢平脸上出现了一种古怪的、神秘的表情——他仅仅向哈莉那个方向瞥了半眼，就警告她不要插嘴。哦当然哈莉是不会插嘴的，卢平早就在她那儿见过这张地图了，斯内普怎么也不会想到那地图的制作者也有卢平一份。

“唔？”斯内普说，“这张羊皮纸上肯定满是邪法。这应该属于你的专业范围，卢平。你认为哈莉是从哪里搞到这么一种东西的？”卢平抬头一望，哈莉冲他摊了摊手。

“满是邪法吗？”他温和地重复了一句，“你真的这样想吗，西弗勒斯？在我看来这好像只是一张羊皮纸，谁想读它，它就侮辱谁。孩子气，但肯定没有危险吧？我想哈莉是从专卖开玩笑材料的店里得到的……”

“是的。”哈莉及时说，她得到斯内普递过来的刀子一般的眼神。

“没事了，西弗勒斯……”卢平说，他说到到一半就被斯内普打断了。

“那你对她在这么危险的情况下还跑去霍格莫德给你买衣服又怎么看呢，卢平？”斯内普把那大袋子提到了卢平面前，卢平被迫抱着它。

“买给我的？”卢平问，他从大袋子后面看哈莉，眼中闪动着温情，但还是对她摇了摇头，“这是非常危险的行动，哈莉。”

“据说是为了她撕碎了——你的衬衣——上的——袖子。”斯内普说。

“为了这个，”卢平说，扬起他的右手给斯内普看，上面歪七八扭的缝线十分刺眼，“哈莉是个好孩子，不是吗？”

“但是她去了霍格莫德——在这种关键的时刻——她不应该……”斯内普仍坚持着，但是卢平好像也有让他平静下来的魔力，也许当年卢平和斯内普之间没有像斯内普和她爸爸之间闹得那么不可开交，哈莉猜测着。她也同样恢复平静了，真的必须谢谢卢平。

“她回来了，西弗勒斯，毫发无损。”卢平微笑着说，“我知道你担心她的安全——”

“我并不担心这个——”

“奥，他担心吗？”

斯内普和哈莉的两道声音同时响起，斯内普再次狠狠地剜了哈莉一眼，哈莉也回了他一个甜甜的微笑——斯内普眼中的厌恶更明显了，哈莉却在想，他的性格一直都这么扭曲吗？

“我只关心她什么时候能守守规矩，做一个好学生，”斯内普说，哈莉觉得他有点欲盖弥彰，接着他说：“不然的话，我只能报告给邓布利多，让他开除她了。”

“——好歹没有闹出大乱子，西弗勒斯，仅仅只是去了趟霍格莫德并不能开除某个学生，”卢平劝他，“我相信这件事之后哈莉会吸取教训的。”

“她会吗？”

“奥，我当然会。”哈莉保证道，“我不会再偷偷地去霍格莫德了，除非得到学校的允许——或者是有老师的陪伴。”

　“好，”卢平说，两手一拍，高兴地向大家一看，“这就好啦！西弗勒斯，我把这东西拿回去，好吗？”他折起地图放到袍子里去了。“哈莉，跟我来，关于我布置的吸血鬼论文，我有句话要说。我们走了，对不起，西弗勒斯。” 

他们离开了办公室，哈莉拿走了自己的那个小袋子，她又看了斯内普一眼。斯内普的上唇仍然愤怒地卷曲着。

他们来到了卢平的办公室。卢平放下了装着他衣服的袋子，他摇头叹了口气：“哈莉，我知道西里斯现在不是问题，但是学校并不知道——我们尤其不能让西弗勒斯知道西里斯在和你接触。”

“教授，我爸爸和斯内普之间到底是怎么回事？”哈莉迫不及待地问，“他和西里斯究竟做了什么？”

“哈莉。”卢平几乎又是叹息地说，“这件事只能让西里斯告诉你了——其实具体怎么样，究竟是谁设计的，这些我确实不是很清楚，他们每次谈到这事儿都支支吾吾。我建议等我们抓到彼得，或者等我们先碰了面，再去弄清楚过去的旧恩怨——对了，你见到西里斯了吗？”

“见到了，他说和你见面可能要很久之后了，最近学校里都没有出现摄魂怪，它们在外围游荡，数量非常多，他要找到空档进来不容易——我想让他留下来等你……呃，恢复，但他说他现在还有更重要的事。”

“他一定也在找彼得。”卢平断言，“最近一段时间别再让斯内普找到把柄了，我的衬衣还有你的那些小玩意都不值得冒险，哈莉，表现得正常点，他就不至于老是把目光注意到你身上了。”

“我会的，教授。”哈莉乖巧地说，她也想降低存在感，但是斯内普实在是——让人控制不住想去撩拨一番，“希望衣服能合身，再见。”

她彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬，退出了房间，回到了休息室，刚和罗恩碰面，赫敏就出现了，她手里拿着一封信，嘴唇在颤抖。

“海格官司打输了。巴克比克要被执行死刑了。”她告诉他们。

哈莉接了过信。这张羊皮纸是湿的，大大的泪滴弄得墨迹模糊，有些地方很难辨认。亲爱的赫敏：我们输了。允许我带它回到霍格沃茨。执行死刑的日期有待决定。巴克比克喜欢伦敦。我不会忘记你给我们的所有帮助。 

“他们不能这样做，”哈莉说，“他们不能。巴克比克不危险。” 

“马尔福的爸爸威胁委员会要他们这样做。”赫敏说，一面擦着眼睛。“你知道他这个人。委员会是一批老得哆哆嗦嗦的傻瓜，被他吓住了。虽然还可以上诉，那总是可以的。只是我看不到任何希望..什么也改变不了。” 

“不。会改变的。”罗恩狂怒着说，“这次你不必一个人做全部工作了，赫敏。我会帮忙的。”

“哦，罗恩！”赫敏双臂搂住罗恩的脖子，完全崩溃了。罗恩吓得很厉害，尴尬地拍着她的头顶以示安慰。哈莉站在一边看着他们，虽然她知道这个时候还想着别的事非常不合时宜，但还是忍不住猜测着，他们两人是不是有什么她不知道的秘密。

接下来的日子又在充实中度过了，所有人都非常忙，连复活节假期都不能真正让人放松。罗恩已经把有关巴克比克案子的事接过去了。他不做作业的时候，就在全神贯注地读着大厚卷宗。

与此同时，哈莉不得不在每天魁地奇训练之余挤时间做作业，更别提还要和奥利弗无休无止地讨论战术了。很快他们就要面对斯莱特林，要超过对方两百分才能夺得魁地奇杯。

整个格兰芬多院都为即将到来的比赛痴迷。传奇式人物查理·韦斯莱罗恩的二哥曾经担任过找球手，在他之后，格兰芬多院还没有得过奖杯。但是哈莉认为，他们之中任何人，包括奥利弗在内，都不像她这样想赢。

不是为了对付斯莱特林，而是她内心深处就是想要得到奖杯，她想证明任何事，只要她去做，她就能够得到第一名，包括那些考试在内——她不能抑制自己每当看到赫敏都会半嘲讽地看着她忙得不可开交的冲动，每每这时，她总会想起自己应付得有多轻松。

其实那并不轻松，但她想表现得很轻松。

另一方面，她想到她用到的那些魔咒都是汤姆·里德尔自己琢磨出来的时候，她都会感到一阵强烈的嫉妒——为什么？为什么汤姆·里德尔那么小就能自己发明魔咒？为什么她不行——她真的比里德尔差劲吗？

如果她真的那么差劲，那她怎么能在预言里打败他呢？不过幸运的是，里德尔的魁地奇打得并不太好。

比赛前夕，格兰芬多院公共休息室的所有日常活动都停止了。就连赫敏也放下了书本。 

“我没法念书，我集中不了。”她紧张不安地说。 

噪音很多。大家都围在哈莉身边，互相开玩笑来缓解压力，哈莉几乎没有秘密时间了，她任何时候都有人跟着，赫敏每天晚上都来叫她准时睡觉，有时候晚上又起来去看她是不是真的在睡觉，哈莉只能非常乖地呆在床上了。

斯内普从上次和哈莉冲突了之后，大脑封闭术的教授也放松了很多，有时候他甚至不在办公室里，哈莉得以非常随意地在那儿呆着，四处翻看，她有点怀疑斯内普是在欲擒故纵，每次她逛到一个阴暗的角落，她都怀疑她的魔药教授是不是有可能就在那里躲着，趁她不备给她来一个摄魂取念。

比赛到来的那天，哈莉和格兰芬多队的其余队员进入礼堂时，礼堂里响起了热烈的掌声。哈莉看到拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇桌子上的人也在为他们鼓掌——其中包括塞德里克和秋张，他们也在为她鼓掌，哈莉忍不住开心地笑了。她突发奇想：如果她带的是那副能够看到次数的眼镜，他们俩会分别是多少呢？


	130. 亲密关系

他们走过斯莱特林院的桌子时，坐在桌旁的人大声嘘叫。哈莉注意到德拉科脸色比平时还要苍白，她朝他笑笑——德拉科被狗咬了第二天就出院了，大概是因为反正也没法子嫁祸邓布利多，而且魁地奇的训练耽误不得，所以他很快就好了，想起巴克比克，哈莉的心情非常不好，她知道这也跟海格第一堂课就选择了危险动物相关，但还是忍不住要怪德拉科的鲁莽举动。

不过不管他们的关系如何，谁也不会因为这个就在运动场上放水——放水无疑是对对方实力的侮辱，再者说，哈莉并不觉得需要德拉科的放水。

奥利弗在早餐时一直敦促队员多吃，自己却一口没动。然后在其他人谁也没吃完以前就把队员都轰到球场上去了，以便让队员熟悉场地情况。队员们离开礼堂的时候，大家又为他们鼓掌。 

“祝你走运，哈莉！”秋张叫道。

哈莉朝她礼貌地点头，非常注意让自己不要在自己战胜了的对手面前露出得意洋洋的笑，尽量显得礼貌一点。

“全力以赴，哈莉！”另一边塞德里克在向她招手，哈莉又回他一个招牌甜笑——她比较喜欢塞德里克的这句声援，她会全力以赴，而不是靠运气。塞德里克肯定会去看这场比赛，她会给他展示一下最好的找球手是什么样子的——她再次打量塞德里克，唔，作为找球手他还是过于魁梧了些。

当奥利弗带着队员们换好衣服来到球场，场上一片嘈杂声。四分之三的人群佩戴者猩红色的玫瑰花，摇着上面有格兰芬多狮子的猩红色旗子，要不然就是挥动着写有“格兰芬多成功！”和“狮子得奖杯！”等标语的小旗。哈莉眼尖地看到某一处的人群挥舞着“永远爱你哈莉波特”的旗子，上面用魔法特地做了闪电效果，挥起来还会刺啦刺啦地响，旁边的人都对他们怒目而视，为首的就是科林·克里维——哈莉赶紧转过头，不太想承认他们是自己的粉丝。

斯莱特林队的球门后面有二百人佩戴着绿色饰物；斯莱特林的银蛇在他们的旗子上闪闪发光。斯内普教授坐在最前排，像其他人一样佩戴着绿色饰物，脸上的笑容阴森森。

哈莉朝他挥了挥手，别人都不知道她在给谁打招呼，但是斯内普显然是知道的，因为他的上唇又恼怒地卷曲了——哈莉的心情一下子变得非常愉悦。接着她看到斯莱特林队出场了，德拉科是他们里面最瘦小的一个，但也是最好看的一个。哈莉觉得最起码可以对他放心——自从上次摄魂怪事件德拉科没有参与其中之后，哈莉就认为他的阴招不会使到她身上。作为回报，她也会堂堂正正地打败他。

接着比赛开始了，十四把扫帚腾空而起，霍琦的哨声淹没在人群的吼声之中。哈莉觉得她的头发从前额飘向脑后，在飞行的快感中她的紧张感消失了；她加快飞行去寻找金色飞贼。

这一届斯莱特林的球员们打得非常脏，他们去抓格兰芬多球员们的头发、扫把，用球棒击打格兰芬多球员的头——不过奥利弗是个值得信赖的守门员，他守住了大部分的必进之球，很快格兰芬多球队就领先六十分了，现在就看哈莉的了，如果她这时候能拿到金色飞贼的话，那格兰芬多就能夺冠。

哈莉几乎能感到几百双眼睛跟着她在球场上空飞转，她现在飞得比谁都高，德拉科加速跟在她后面。 

然后她看见了，金色飞贼就在她上方二十英尺的地方闪光。哈莉大大加速，风在她耳边呼啸，她调整着角度，速度有点慢下来了，就那么一点儿时间，德拉科已经出现在她身旁，跟着她飞行，很亲密地轻轻挤了她一下，哈莉差点被他害得掉下了扫把，但他又及时把她拉住了，她没有掉下去——当然，等她抬头一看，金色飞贼不见了。 

德拉科对她摊摊手，哦她就知道，可能他已经极力控制他的斯莱特林特质了，但还是控制不住他自己，他就是个小坏蛋不是吗？哈莉恶狠狠地给了他一个白眼，德拉科为他的行为赢来了格兰芬多球员的咒骂和斯莱特林的赞赏。

“你喜欢这样，是吗？”哈莉喊道，她气得想打他，但够不着他，于是她把他盯得很紧，两人的膝盖时常相碰。哈莉不让德拉科从任何方向接近金色飞贼。

“让开，波特！”德拉科无可奈何地大叫，因为他想拐弯，却发现哈莉挡住了他的去路，她干扰着他的视线，让其他人去得到分数——她信任奥利弗和其他人的水准，把所有的精力都用到找金色飞贼上，德拉科看起来也是这么想的，他们互相不停地干扰着对方，眼里迸射着火花。

在激烈的碰撞中，德拉科忽然下冲，脸上露出胜利的神色—— 离草坪几英尺高的地方，有一个小小的金色闪光点。哈莉催动火弩箭向下，但德拉科比她领先了一些。 

“快！快！快！”哈莉催促火弩箭。她渐渐赶上了德拉科——已经到了德拉科脚踝旁边了……和他平行了……哈莉全身向前扑去，两手都离开了飞天扫帚。她趁人不备肘击了德拉科的胳膊，把他挤得几乎要掉下去，就像刚才德拉科推挤她一样——然后—— 

她停止了下冲，手举着，她紧握那只金色小球，那小球无望地在她手指缝里拍动着双翼。 

“谢谢。”她无声对德拉科说着，眼里全是控制不住的得意。德拉科的脸色变得更加苍白了，他从欢呼的人群里挤了出去——斯莱特林一片哀鸿遍野。斯内普站了起来，哈莉看到他跟霍琦夫人正在争论着什么，但是这毫无用处——霍琦夫人非常强硬地反击了回去，这当然都要怪斯莱特林打得过分肮脏，引起了公愤。

胜利总是令人狂喜的，奥利弗向他疾驶过来，泪水让他几乎看不见东西了——他搂住哈莉的脖子——那一瞬间他把什么都忘了，他伏在哈莉的肩上肆无忌惮地抽泣起来。弗雷德和乔治把他们俩都抱住了，然后是安吉利娜、艾丽娅和凯蒂——格兰芬多队员相互搂抱在一起下降，叫得嗓子都哑了，就这样回到了地面。 

所有人都疯了，哈莉向看台走去，邓布利多站在那里等待着，手里是那个巨大的魁地奇奖杯。要是刚才有摄魂怪的话——哈莉接过奥利弗抽泣着递给她的奖杯，把奖杯高高举起，觉得自己仿佛能够发出世界上最棒的守护神——她还从来没像现在这样，在所有人的目光中成为一个英雄。

这时她想起了她的父亲……如果他们还活着，他们会说些什么呢？假如西里斯也在人群里观看，他又会说些什么呢？

当人群散走之后，大家都去休息室庆祝，哈莉却想一个人呆着——她想要好好消化这胜利的快感，她不愿意让一次胜利支配自己的全部神经——她还得在这所学校呆四年呢，她想得到每一次的魁地奇杯，把自己从英雄变成传奇——除此之外，只要她想，她就能超过别人。比如成为里德尔之后的、成绩最好的学生？考一个最高分，把赫敏比下去？

她借口去换衣服，在更衣室呆了一会儿，好让兴奋平复下去。

保持冷静，保持冷静，她不停地对自己说，牢牢地抓住自己的膝盖，维持一个卷曲的姿势，最后觉得好像克制住了，才慢慢地松开手，从地上坐了起来，去更衣室里换好了衣服。等她走出来的时候，她忽然听到男更衣室里连续的抽泣声，听起来非常像奥利弗·奥利弗的声音。她走过去敲了敲门：

“奥利弗？”

门猛地打开了——奥利弗的脸上全是泪水，眼圈红通通的。

“没有……别人吗？”奥利弗问她，胡乱抹去了眼泪，往外面看了看。

“好像都走了——你不去休息室庆祝吗？”哈莉问。自从奥利弗吻过她的伤疤之后，他们就再也没有什么亲密的举动了，哈莉非常自觉地和他保持了距离，尽管偶尔还会去欣赏他强壮的、肌肉滚动的背部，但她不会更进一步。

——她不是在听里德尔的话！

她的内心咆哮着这一句，脸上则浮现出一贯的假惺惺的甜笑——她已经不用费心去笑了，只要她想，她就能自然而然地浮现出她想要的效果。

——我只不过想让事情变得更简单……她软弱地对自己说，不是因为里德尔曾经说过不要和哪个男孩发展成固定的亲密关系，而是她觉得——出于一种莫名其妙的善良，她不愿意伤害奥利弗。这时她忽然想起德拉科——如果他是她的男友那会怎么样？他还会做那个推挤的动作吗？她还会肘击他吗？

她不由自主地颤抖了——因为她忽然意识到，不管她和德拉科是否是情侣，今天在赛场上的事也一定会发生，因为那是他们人性的一部分。何况德拉科还拉住她了，假如他们不是那么亲密，她已经掉下扫把了，而她在最后根本没去管他。

当她得到金色飞贼的那一刹那，她首先想到的是她所能得到的荣耀，她在想整个学校将为她疯狂，其次她想到的是她的父母和朋友——


	131. 两个男孩

奥利弗模糊地回答了一句，眼里闪出了炙热，哈莉没听清楚：“你说什么，奥利弗？能再说一遍吗？”

奥利弗摇了摇头，眼里仍然泪光闪烁，然后他猛地抱住了哈莉：“谢谢你，哈莉，谢谢。”

他身上的气味又一次扑进哈莉的鼻端——不，她觉得整个身体都在感受着他，因为他抱得非常紧，把她整个人裹在了怀里：“哈莉……你简直就是……是我的……”

哈莉用手轻拍着他的背部：“……好了，奥利弗。我们去休息室那边——我还没有吃晚饭呢。”

他的味道唤起了她对之前他们那个拥抱的回忆，那味道是如此浓烈地包围着她，除了记忆之外还唤起了别的东西——她身体内部的特殊的感觉。他的身体非常结实，他的背部是那么紧实有力，隔着衣服都能感觉得到——如果他把衣服脱掉的话，她的手指将会感觉到什么？

——她忽然觉得那有些烫手了，于是赶紧撤回了自己恋恋不舍的在他背部摩挲的手指，定了定神，她把他轻轻地推开了一点。“奥利弗？”她小声问道。

他的眼睛里闪动着炙热：“哈莉，哈莉……你不会明白……”他吞下了什么，他的脸稍稍后移了一些，哈莉看着他的眼睛。

那是一双非常漂亮又深邃的眼睛，眼睛深处有一股纯真。但奥利弗自己可能从来都没意识到他是个多么英俊的男孩，他从不打扮，不去注意他的发型，没有研究过怎么才能让他的动作更加优美，没有想过如何去吸引女孩子——他拨开了哈莉前额垂下的一丝黑发，再次轻轻在她的额头伤疤处印下了一个吻。

他很紧张，呼吸有些急促，他很明显在控制着自己，他不想让自己的、属于男孩儿的、深层面的那些东西影响到她——他是那么地小心翼翼，像怕惊破一个青春的梦幻似的，他害怕他一用力就会戳破那五颜六色的肥皂泡，所以他的动作非常轻柔。

但即使这样也足够他意乱情迷了。他好像叹了一口气，从喉间呻/吟了一声，他半闭着眼睛，睫毛微微地颤动，鼻息轻轻地吹在她的额头上，哈莉被他的纯情弄得神魂颠倒——是的，奥利地也仅限于此了，他仅仅再次只印下一个吻，就慢慢地放开了她。剩下的只有他的手，它们轻轻揽着哈莉的腰肢。

“嘴唇。”哈莉轻轻地说，踮起脚尖在他的嘴唇上轻啄了一下。

在汤姆·里德尔的法则里，这是不对的。奥利弗不是德拉科，他玩不来复杂的爱情游戏，他是单纯的，他不可能接受譬如“我们只做些快乐的事”这种设定。

——但我为什么要听里德尔的？假如奥利弗需要一场恋爱，那她就——

——她不能。没时间谈恋爱，她的人生被拯救世界安排得满满当当——

“……这是不对的。”奥利弗气息不稳地说，“我……你会……”他紧紧地闭上眼，拼命对抗着什么，哈莉知道，如果这时她再吻他，他肯定是控制不住自己的，这时她想起了印在西里斯唇上的那一吻，又想起了卢平的那些话，最重要的是，她是否做好了投身一场真正恋爱的准备？

最后她牵住了伍德的手。他们的身体挨在一起，两人什么都没有说，他们就像——哦不，他们就是一对多年的老朋友，走出了更衣室。

第二天从今天起，考试周开始了，呼神护卫和大脑封闭术的课都暂停了，城堡里一片不寻常的静寂。哈莉戴上了她的特殊眼镜——要到后天才考卢平的黑魔法防御术呢，她要找点乐子放松一下心情。

结果哈莉看到了许多“0”，教职工那边除了麦格教授的几百次和斯内普的两次之外，其余的简直惨不忍睹——全是“0”。她朝学生那边望去，哦哦高年级那边就有点丰富了，但是万人迷迪戈里和秋张居然也是“0”，这就有意思了——赫奇帕奇的女孩和拉文克劳的男孩是不是动作太慢了？

早餐的时候，她收到了许多贺信——在众多各种各样的猫头鹰中，有一只特别引起了哈莉的注目——德拉科的那只骄傲的白色猫头鹰送来了一封信，然后照旧什么也不吃就飞走了。

这时罗恩和赫敏坐在哈莉的两旁。哈莉立刻把这封信和其他的信放在了一起，装作若无其事，直到她去洗手间才找到机会把信拿出来。当然啦，她没指望的德拉科会为那个推挤道歉，假如他道歉的话，那她可要被他吓到了——如果他不道歉，那她也没必要为了那个肘击道歉，对，这就是他们，不会道歉来道歉去的——可能德拉科这辈子也不知道什么叫做道歉，她从没见过他对谁道歉。

她展开了信纸。

“I’m sorry。”信纸上头一句话迅速映入她的眼帘。

哈莉大吃了一惊，这不是德拉科的风格，难道出什么事了吗？谁发现他们之间的小秘密冒充德拉科写信给她了吗？她赶紧把信匆匆看了一遍，在稍微松了口气的同时又感到心脏一阵奇异的瑟缩——

信的主体没有提及别的，他当然不会提到魁地奇杯什么的，他提到的是巴克比克，所以那个sorry也不是道歉，只是一句客套话罢了——信中提及，他的父亲，卢修斯·马尔福已经下定决心非让巴克比克死不可了，很快就有会人带着行刑手去执行死刑了——尽管这个时候，罗恩还在为巴克比克搜集资料，准备上诉呢。

她就知道他们根本帮不上忙的，拿什么对抗卢修斯·马尔福？一个有钱有势的纯血家族？卢修斯一定对处置危险生物委员会大施压力，让他们根本没法子反对——就算韦斯莱先生也在魔法部工作，但他根本没什么势力——

哈莉从没这么无助过——假如这是魔法决斗，她倒可能知道该怎么做，但是关于政治……她没有一点儿政治势力，除了顶着一个可笑的大难不死的名头，她确实什么都不是。她忽然想到——邓布利多知道这件事吗？

这个问题问得她浑身冰冷——假如邓布利多知道这件事，那他为什么不管？假如他不知道——不是人人都在说，所有的事都在邓布利多的掌控之中？

这时传来了上课的铃声，她在厕所呆得太久了，她合上了信纸，忽然发现侧边还有些字，上面写着：

“又及：我非常喜欢那个斯莱特林式的肘击。”

哈莉笑了——德拉科总是这样，在小混蛋的同时又有点可爱。她掏出魔杖，把信烧了，灰烬沉入了马桶，然后她整理好自己，向教室走去。哈莉的脚步声在走廊里显得很响亮，她不得不给鞋子施了个无声咒，走进了她这一段时间的最爱：变形课。

麦格教授给了他们一堆任务，把这个变成那个，把那个变成这个，其中包括把茶壶变成乌龟，这比最初把老鼠变成茶杯之类的难度大了不少，不过哈莉还是很轻易地完成了它，她拿着魔杖，轻弹手腕，集中精力，感到魔力从魔杖里激射而出，轻而易举地把茶壶变成了乌龟——这是当然的，在被赫敏控制着不得不呆在床上的时候，哈莉可没真的睡觉，她忙着练习各种各样的变形术，现在她已经很熟悉地掌握了普通的变形，当然啦，这并不包括魔法物体和生物。

当她成功地完成这一任务时，教室里所有的人都看着她。她看到赫敏的变出来的乌龟有几分像甲鱼，其他人也各有各的缺陷，麦格教授为她的成功给格兰芬多加了十分——但哈莉发现自己并没有想象中的那么有成就感。

这大概是因为巴克比克——明天下午就要上诉了，她却一筹莫展。她不禁想到假如她是里德尔，里德尔会采用什么法子来保护他的蛇呢？他可能会在半路上把处置危险生物委员会派来的人都杀掉，这时哈莉又想到她也有一条超级宠物，只是她还没找到那条用来缔结契约的斯莱特林咒语，如果她找到那咒语，她就会招来她的蛇——

好了，你、不、是、汤姆·里德尔。

又或者她可以先放跑巴克比克，管它什么处置危险生物委员会呢？如果是西里斯，他肯定会这么做的，不过如果就这么放跑了巴克比克，他们肯定会以为是海格放跑的，这样的话海格又有事了。

她思来想去，没有一个更好的办法，赫敏和罗恩看出来她不对劲，但她不可能告诉他们是德拉科·马尔福告诉了她巴克比克的命运。

下午她吃了晚饭，想去问问德拉科到底怎么回事，还有没有办法补救。她知道在哪能找到他，他每次吃完饭也会去学校的开阔地带练习——或者是炫耀他的飞行技术，这样又那样，非常花哨。她跨上了火弩/箭，升到空中，不一会儿就找到了德拉科的身影，她径直飞过去，看他在向低年级的高年级的斯莱特林展示他的技巧，不得不说，德拉科的技术非常不错，这让他有理由态度傲慢地对其他人不屑一顾——这种心态还真难得，毕竟他刚刚才在哈莉这里遭到了重大失败。

这时德拉科似乎感觉到有人在看他，他转过头，发现哈莉骑在火弩/箭上，轻风吹拂着她的黑发，她身后是湛蓝的天空和远方山峦的剪影，这使得她的脸更加出尘脱俗，他看着她的脸，胸口涌动着浓情蜜意。


	132. 德拉科的提议

“马尔福！”哈莉向他招手。

“什么事，波特？”德拉科鼻孔朝天地问，“你知道，我很忙……没有时间招待了不起的波特。”

他刚说完脸就被一个松毛球给砸中了，毫无疑问那是“了不起的波特”扔出来的，德拉科对她怒目而视，她毫不留情地大声嘲笑着，调转了扫把，回头对德拉科挑挑眉：“马尔福，要不要再来比比谁的飞行技术强？我猜你已经被我的扫把吓坏了吧？”

说完她就飞快地直升天空，魔法袍子在她的脚边翩然起舞，德拉科喊了一声：“等等，你这该死的波特——”

这样应该够了。下面那帮斯莱特林鼓噪着，叫嚣着，让他追上波特然后给她一个恶狠狠的教训。

当然，他会的——他老早就说过要给她一个毕生难忘的教训。

两人在一个大树丛后面降落了，哈莉看着他，眼镜上显出了一个“3”，奥，德拉科真是个不错的男孩，她想。然后她几乎是狂热地推倒了德拉科，把他推在地上，压在他身上，疯狂地吻着他，用舌尖去探寻他的温暖，直到他双唇红肿，不知道身在何处。

呃，这勉强算是给了她一个教训。德拉科想，因为她的嘴唇同样红肿。他虚弱地躺在草地上，完全不想起身，了不起的波特女孩躺在他的身边。

这时候山岚早已弥散，显露出远处莽莽的群山，他可以看到山峰，看到夏季的天空那么蓝，他们四周的草地上点缀着小松树，绿地则蔓延无边，安宁又美丽，但这不是他身边的女孩，他的女孩虽然美丽但并不安宁。他根本不知道这女孩成天在想些什么。

哈莉·波特总是那么神秘莫测，不过他不想去刺探她的秘密，他喜欢目前这种，时不时出现的一点小刺激。有时候他也会想，如果他们有机会成天腻在一起会怎样——他会每时每刻都疯狂亲吻她吗？会随时随地——

她身上的香氛怎么会那么好闻？他想着，敏锐地感到哈莉的大腿正蹭着他的，一阵强烈的需求掠过他的身体，他知道他自己是个大男孩了——

“有什么办法能让你爸爸改变主意吗，德拉科？”哈莉看着蓝色的天空，叹息着问道。

“你们可以提前把那大畜生放走，”德拉科说，他悄悄抓住了哈莉的手，心想为什么成天飞翔的女孩手指上会没有茧，如此柔软、光滑呢？他可以设想，当它们在他身上游弋，他将会有什么样的感受——假设再加上她的嘴唇呢？

他在夏日里被旺盛的荷尔蒙和美丽的女孩撩拨得浮想联翩。

他身边的女孩则忧心忡忡：“我做不到，德拉科。如果我放走它，海格会被抓起来的，而且谁也不知道他们会不会把它再抓起来处死。”

“那只要证明不是那大块头放的就行了，你们可以等到他有一个不在场证据的时候，趁他们不注意把它放走，没人知道是谁放走的不就行了？而且你们不用担心它会被再次抓住，因为委员会都是一帮废物，傲罗那边为了对付黑巫师都忙不过来呢，没人有时间去找个没什么威胁的大畜生。”德拉科懒洋洋地说，“不过如果它真的要被执行死刑，我倒想去亲眼看看，那么大一头野兽，要是被砍了头肯定很带劲。”

“……”哈莉本来还想给他道谢的，现在却翻了个白眼，“看来也只能这样了——我猜我也没有什么东西可以跟你爸爸交换，让他可以不杀巴克比克，邓布利多也不会出面解决这样一件小事。”

“很多事我们只能看着它发生。”德拉科用空着的那只手枕着自己的头，他皱着眉头盯着天空的某一处，好像有点心事。

哈莉没想到他竟会说这样的话，这不应该是一个养尊处优的少爷该说的，他还没真的遭遇过战争甚至更轻松一点的挫折。

“……所以你该回去喝点幸福威士忌。这样即使没成功你也能维持开心的感觉。”德拉科接着说，他拉过哈莉的手，用它们轻轻摩挲自己的脸颊，“你别告诉我，你都喝光了？”

“当然喝光了，”哈莉笑着说，“不然我靠什么打败弗林特化装的摄魂怪？”

“等我回家我再给你寄一瓶——你放假的时候会回去哪儿？”他问。

“目前还不能确定。”哈莉说，“你想用猫头鹰给我送威士忌？那我猜很有可能会被我姨父截留了。”

“……我想，”他轻轻地说，“也许放了假你可以来我家做客。”

哈莉顿时呛住了，她被这个胆大包天的想法给吓到了。“你爸爸会允许吗？”她问。她怀疑德拉科是否有胆量跟他爸爸谈起这件事。

“当然不会。但我想你可以偷偷溜进来。我们的庄园里有很多无人涉足的房间，我爸爸一直都很忙，不见得有时间回来，我妈妈也要陪伴他出席各种各样的聚会——如果你只是住上几天一定不会被发现的，我们可以在那里尽情地喝酒。而且——”他的长睫毛危险地颤动着，压低了声音，“而且我们还有一个专门的图书室，里面有些非常古老的书，是这里都没有的……你不想去看看吗？”

哈莉又忍不住笑了，如果他邀请的是赫敏，赫敏光是听到图书室这个单词可能就兴奋异常，但是她看到德拉科又有可能会忍不住先给他一拳——他的提议对过去的哈莉肯定是没用的，可是现在的哈莉早就不同于过去。她想到马尔福家族那古老的历史，想到他们跟斯莱特林学院的那些特殊关系，不由得想到了那个古老的斯莱特林咒语。

不过德拉科为什么要邀请她呢？

——你在打什么鬼主意，你这坏孩子？

“……我很有兴趣，德拉科。”她说，俯身匆匆吻了他的嘴唇一下，随即起身，“不过现在我还不能给你一个具体的时间。”

“等到放假的时候我会给你留一个壁炉，哈莉。我会把它加入飞路网，然后再写信告诉你地址和我爸妈出去的时间表，到时候你就可以用飞路粉来了。”德拉科说，他仍躺在地上不愿意起身，手里摆弄着他的“光轮2001”。

“那我就等着了，德拉科。”哈莉说，眼睛送出一些只有德拉科才能看得懂的暧昧信息，“到时候见——想想到时候我们可能在你家做些什么。”

她骑上火弩箭回到了格兰芬多的塔楼，下降之后，她看到了斯内普从里面走出来，这可是不常见的事，难道他是来找她的？出什么事吗了？

“斯内普教授。”她把扫把收了起来，微微颔首向斯内普致意。

“从哪儿来，波特？”斯内普问，“你考试前总是这么悠闲吗？”

“我有一些小事要处理，教授。”哈莉抬起头说，“你找我吗——找我有什么事吗？”

斯内普那充满怀疑的目光再一次在她身上滑过，就像两条毒蛇。她暗自猜测着他是不是知道了些什么，又或者他想试探出什么。她保持着沉稳、冷静的态度，尝试着优雅地回看他——他不可能在这地方对她使用摄魂取念。

“这么说你已经准备好了明天的魔药考试。”斯内普说，没有回答她的问题。

“是的，教授。”哈莉奇怪他为什么要这么说，她当然已经准备好了，让她现在参加五年级的魔药考试她都能考个O给他看看，这让她更相信之前的判断了，斯内普一定在谋划着什么，但那到底是什么呢？他看起来有些焦虑，虽然他极力把它们隐藏在阴郁的外表下面。

“哦，那好。”他匆匆回答着，那双眼球在眼皮底下微微颤抖，接着他转身走了。夏天傍晚的太阳在群山背后下沉，凉爽的风吹在斯内普的身上，魔法袍子裹紧了他的身体，他瘦骨嶙峋、弱不禁风。哈莉望着他的背影——她知道他一定有事找她，但就在刚才，他好像瞬间放弃了。但那到底是什么事？

她带着疑问回到了宿舍。罗恩和赫敏都在休息室，他们不停地背着记着，明天上午是海格的保护神奇生物的考试，这没有什么；但是下午是斯内普的魔药考试，这是所有格兰芬多都害怕的——除了哈莉。所以这个晚上她的时间都用来指导别人了，最后大家都围着她，听她讲述调配魔药的技巧，纳威当然是里面问得最起劲的那个。

但第二天仍然是那么顺利，海格几乎是放水让所有人通过了，魔药对哈莉来说真是小菜一碟，而且斯内普这天又很正常了，哈莉在熬制魔药的时候，他就站在她身边看着，虽然他的脸上还是斯内普式的不高兴，但他还是认可了哈莉的魔药，给了一个他们两个都满意的分数。

午夜时分考天文学。为了保证晴空万里，教授们在天幕上施了魔法，这样有暴雨也不会降下来——哈莉对他们的做法有些不满，她那藏在她床上的小药瓶还等着暴雨呢！但现在她只能跟着叽叽喳喳的格兰芬多们到最高的楼上去了，她看到群星在天幕上寂静地闪烁着，浩瀚无际，又沉默寡言。

这场考试同样地顺利，对于哈莉而言，它们顺利得让人觉得无聊。尤其当哈莉发现风在推挤着云朵，但是云朵纹丝不动的时候，她认出了这是天气魔法的效果——假如没有这魔法的话，暴风雨可能早就来临了——这毕竟是个夏天不是吗，没有一场暴风雨的夏天是不正常的。

很快考试结束了，她被兴奋的人群挤得落在了后面，一边安慰着没有考好的罗恩以及离完美还差一点儿而有些沮丧的赫敏，最后他们俩总算不沮丧了，三个人互相开着玩笑，但在即将进入格兰芬多塔楼的时候，哈莉敏锐地察觉到一旁的暗影里藏着什么。

“波特，到这边来。”有人在叫她，那边有什么？哈莉疑惑地向黑暗看去，却什么都看不到，她的心急速跳动起来，她认为那很有可能是——声音非常像西里斯。她让罗恩和赫敏先回休息室，自己循着那个声音走过去，但是，在一棵大树后面闪出的是斯内普的身影。

不祥的预感从哈莉的心中升起，她不由得悚然一惊，膝盖都发颤了——斯内普绝不是不小心发出那种声音的，他绝对是已经猜到了什么——但是在这儿，在路上还有零星的人经过的时候，他不可能对我摄魂取念，她想，我要保守我的——

“摄魂取念。”斯内普悄声念出了这一句。


	133. 斯内普知道了一切

光芒一闪即没，一切都太快了。哈莉来不及在自己的脑子里建立起完整的阻隔——尽管她的速度已经非常快了，但是也只来得及建起一半，而且他只是稍微在她设想出来的星空里遨游了那么一会儿，全部的星空就忽然全部爆裂了，成了碎片。碎片的后面，就是可怕的真实——这是被迫的，她的一切被迫全部出现在他的面前，她感到她无能为力，无法动弹——她想要把他驱逐出自己的脑海，但是她连眼睛都没法子闭上，而且她现在终于明白她的大脑封闭术还停留在非常浅薄的阶段。

她根本无法抵御他，就在那星空破碎的一瞬间，她所有的秘密——不，是她最在乎的秘密已经被他窥见了。

透过哈莉的眼眸，斯内普能看见——西里斯布莱克隐藏在黑暗里，她莽撞地和他交谈，向他提出各种要求……西里斯告诉她的那些秘密——关于霍格沃兹的、关于青春校园的，关于阿尼玛格斯的、关于狼人的……还有那些关于他的，哈莉很感兴趣的那部分，他得庆幸他跟西里斯布莱克并不熟。

现在布莱克的脸在他面前晃悠着，斯内普感觉得到哈莉拼命地想要藏起这些，但是当然了，她不可能藏的住，那些他本来仅仅只是怀疑而不敢肯定的东西，她瞒着他的，从一开始就在刻意隐瞒的那些，现在他完全掌握了——至少他是这么以为的。

他对她的怀疑是正确的，斯内普不由得这么想着，他对她的不信任，还有她对他的不信任从一开始就根深蒂固了，哪怕他们曾有那么多又深入的谈话，哪怕她曾经向他敞开心扉，都不曾改变过一丝一毫。

不过他也没存什么好心眼就是了，从这个层面讲，她对他的防备也不无道理。这时斯内普面前的景象终于泛起了蓝色的海浪，它将哈莉脑子里的东西全部都遮盖起来了——这是哈莉做出的反击，但是这一切都太迟了。斯内普已经将西里斯的信息获取得差不多了，他决定不再将驱逐哈莉用大脑封闭术制造出来的大海，满意地退出了哈莉的脑子。

哈莉气喘吁吁，她几乎能猜到斯内普接下来会干什么——他会将西里斯能变成大狗的事报告给邓布利多甚至魔法部的官员，好让摄魂怪抓住西里斯并给他一个吻。现在唯一值得庆幸的就是，西里斯也没有对她透露他现在在哪儿，但无疑他的处境更加危险了，他不能再以大狗的形态出现在任何地方了，她必须马上去提醒他！

那么，他现在到底在哪儿？她该怎么去提醒他呢？她根本出不了校园，隐身衣对摄魂怪是无效的。

“你的大脑封闭术不及格，波特小姐。”斯内普嘲讽地说。

“你是怎么发现的？从什么时候开始怀疑的？”哈莉问，她知道肯定是自己的什么举动被他发现了端倪。但是现在她并不是在询问原因，而是在拖延时间，她在拼命想着也许还有办法补救一下。

只是事情到了这个地步，以前的招数自然全无用处。对付斯内普，不能每一次都用同样的办法。

“我说过，你有点斯莱特林的狡猾，但是仅仅只是一点点而已，”斯内普不无自得地说，“你以为我没看见你跟卢平在用眼神示意？你以为你从我这拿走的那些熬制阿尼玛格斯药剂的药材我都一无所知——尽管你伪装成熬制别的药剂，但你居然觉得你可以瞒过一个魔药大师，你简直太不把别人当回事了，波特小姐，我必须警告你，如果你永远这么傲慢，那么以后你的人生道路上将会有更多的挫折。”

“但你怎么会知道——”

“怎么会知道布莱克和你之间的事情对吗？”斯内普揶揄地反问，“我一直怀疑他们是阿尼玛格斯，只是一直没有找到证据罢了，卢平一直在帮助布莱克进来对吗？他们把你洗脑了对吗？你真的以为他们是来帮你的，你听信了韦斯莱那只老鼠的故事——他们总是这样诱骗你这种轻信的人。而且你看看，结果你就立刻帮他偷了我的东西——他的阿尼玛格斯是否出了什么问题，需要你给他熬制药剂？”

斯内普不知道那药剂是熬给她自己的，哈莉再一次庆幸——斯内普也很傲慢，所以他没有得到完全的信息，又或许他知道了西里斯最大的秘密之后，他已经没有余裕去进一步窥探她了，他已经迫不及待要去告密了。

“……现在你已经得到了你想要的信息了，为什么还不去告诉邓布利多或者别的人布莱克是个什么呢？快去告密吧，斯内普。这应该是你擅长的——是你们斯莱特林最擅长的事，我不明白你为什么现在还要站在这里。”哈莉试图激怒他，好在他不注意的时候取出她的魔杖。

但斯内普一动不动，他看起来有满腔的话想说却只是瞪着眼睛，一个字也说不出。他在听到“告密”的时候身体一动不动，但哈莉发现他垂下的手在微微颤抖，接着他把它们缩回了袖子。

这时，天际滚过一道明亮的闪电，随即暴雨劈头盖脸地砸了下来，哈莉在等待斯内普出现一些漏洞，但斯内普站在那里，暴雨淋头却一动不动。

可能他想让暴雨给他洗洗头发，哈莉想。

“小心说话，波特。”斯内普终于开口，雨水顺着他的脸淌下来，“如果你是这么希望的，我可以现在就去报告——我想你没忘记，我容忍你已经够多次了。”

“你别告诉我你不想报告，斯内普。我知道你每一次都很想去报告，但什么阻止了你？”哈莉问道，她觉得自己好像抓住了什么秘密，但这秘密除了斯内普自己之外，也许没有别人知道。

“你……是不是做过什么特别不好的事？”她下意识地追问。

斯内普又不说话了。他的头发在暴雨的肆虐下全都搭在肩头，他浑身都湿透了，此刻所有人都躲进了房子，只有他们俩还站在雨地里，无惧头上的雷鸣电闪。

他瞬间的沉默让哈莉以为她戳中了他的软肋，他在看她的脸，又一次用痛苦的目光看向她的双眸，她的眼神随即软化了，几乎是下意识的，哈莉知道如何对付一个失神的斯内普。她在心里推测斯内普是否曾做过什么对不起她家庭的事——因为他现在的眼神是冲着她的，但又不全然是冲着她。她小心翼翼地调整着自己的表情，在确定已经将他的注意力吸引过来自后，就翻出手腕，把魔杖握在手中：

“一忘皆空！”

就在她出声的一瞬间，她看到斯内普无声地念了句什么，一道光打在她的手上，她的魔杖立刻脱手飞到了他的手中，她也被巨大的冲击力击倒在雨地里。

那是个缴械咒。

又一次，她又一次被他的缴械咒击倒了，一瞬间巨大的恐惧重新回到她身上，她知道斯内普不会伤害她，但他居然在这么痛苦的时候还能反击，这是否说明，过去的一年里他变得更加强大了？

——如果伏地魔给了她这一击，或者别的咒语，比如一个阿瓦达，她会怎么样？

哈莉无力地躺在泥地里，午夜的雨水冰冷刺骨，泥水倒灌进她的耳朵，但她一动不动。又一次，她觉得自己忽然丧失了斗志——她想到二年级时如果没有召来邓布利多的凤凰会怎么样？而且那需要对邓布利多的绝对忠心，如果她那时不相信邓布利多的力量又会怎么样？换言之，邓布利多是不是只会拯救绝对信任他的人？又或者邓布利多相信她绝对信任他？

——假如斯内普是不可信任的呢？如果他是伏地魔的信徒呢？他根本用不着偷袭就能置她于死地。

——他是否已经做出了什么可怕的事？这件事是不是和她有关？

她从被雨水冲刷而模糊的视线里看到，斯内普扔下了她的魔杖，然后静默地离开了，什么也没有说。

他会不会去告密，将会做些什么，哈莉完全不得而知。

他消失在她的视线里。哈莉从地上迅速爬了起来，她还有必须要做的事，她必须得去通知西里斯。她能颓丧吗？不能。她能放任自己吗？不能。

哈莉迅速赶回格兰芬多宿舍，她的衣服皱成一团，头上滴答着雨水，但她全不在意。她拿好她的魔杖、她的变形药水，她的隐身衣。她从地道里先走到霍格莫德，然后从那儿去打人柳下面的密室，她在又一道雷声响起的时候，喝下了那瓶药水。

一阵令人炫目的痛苦从她的心脏处升起，几乎要将她撕裂，她倒在地上，激起了许多尘埃，她弓着身子痉挛着、呻/吟着，想要驱赶那痛苦——不过这依然是可以忍受的，这对比起钻心剜骨来说还是要好受得多，只是在完全变形之前，她得一直忍受着那痛苦，脑子还要保持清醒，要将她将要变成的动物——黑猫的一切都印在脑子里，将身体的每一个部分都与之相对，小心翼翼地进行转换——

哦，不行，她无法专心。


	134. 变成猫被人捡到

身上刀割一样的疼痛不是令她分心的原因，她不是为了变形才来到这里，而是为了去拯救西里斯。她在变形的时候，西里斯刚从牢狱中出来的时候那饱经风霜的脸一直在刺痛着她的心，她曾发过誓不会再让西里斯经历这些，她不能因为自己的失误害了西里斯，她不会心存侥幸地认为斯内普不会去告密，她怎么会不知道斯内普是什么样的人呢？因为她母亲他可以放过她，但是放过西里斯？他不会的……

不管他会不会。哈莉竭力维持着人类的思想，眼神下移，她的第一次变形已经结束了，她看着自己的腿——光光的，不像猫腿。她将自己成功地变成了一个小怪物。

她想得太多导致分心了，分心就是阿尼玛格斯失败的原因，她就知道她不会一次就成功了，但西里斯需要她。她需要马上见到他，刚才在宿舍里收拾东西的时候，她就已经开始分析他可能藏匿的地方。

他肯定想找到斑斑，斑斑不在霍格沃兹但一定就在这附近，所以西里斯一定也在附近，对于一条狗而言，还有什么地方比禁林更靠近霍格沃兹而又不被发现呢？所以他肯定就在禁林，哈莉为这个发现而欣喜，但转念一想，她能想得到，那么斯内普一定也能想到，当他知道了西里斯能变成一条大狗之后。

他在她的脑子里找到了西里斯的模样，他还有什么理由放过他？

她脑子里的这些东西越多，她就越是不能专心，过了一会儿，她恢复了原来的样子，又重新试了许多次，但还是不行。她绝望地看着自己赤裸的四条腿，她现在比当初在奇洛后脑勺上的伏地魔还要畸形，就这样到禁林去？肯定会吓坏不少人的。她原本设想的是一只不那么引人注目的、和黑夜融为一体的、灵活又小巧的猫咪，她将轻手轻脚穿过走廊，走过楼梯，去一切它能去的地方，她将轻盈地跳跃，谁也抓不到她。

最后她终于放弃了——原本不想那么做的，但是现在别无选择了，衣服什么的重要吗？人一定要穿衣服吗？按照麻瓜的理论，人类在刚刚诞生就是赤裸裸的，从婴儿到老年——所以她要——

她脱下所有衣服，这是虫尾巴变成老鼠的捷径，西里斯说过的。在经过了再一次撕裂般的痛苦之后，她终于成为了一只完全的黑猫。现在她的绿色眼眸在黑暗里发光了，虽然她自己看不到，但仍觉得视觉和嗅觉变得灵敏许多——这间密室里充满了陈旧的狼、狗、鹿、老鼠还有地下室特有的潮湿的味道，她从地上衔住了自己的魔杖，以便到了禁林好立刻能用上。

她从门洞里跃出，猫的速度极快，她小心地调整着自己身体的机能，让肢体各处都能适应大脑发出的每一个指令，不得不说，这需要一定的时间，有时候她的脚刹不住车，有时候又会摔一个跟头，更别说沿途飘来的的甜美的老鼠身上的味道唤醒了她作为猫咪的本能。

那些味道混合在泥土的芳香里，它们不停地分散她的注意力，不停地提醒她作为猫该做些什么，她竭尽全力抵抗着，嘴里咽着口水，但那些香味真是诱人——

啧啧啧，要是能咬上一口鲜美的老鼠，再在柔软的床上打个盹……

她的胡子不停颤动着。这时她跳过了一个台阶，准备跃过一个楼梯，但那楼梯忽然消失了，她不得不停下来等待。

“嗨，小美人。”一只从没见过的公猫走过来坐在她的身旁，它的尾巴乖巧地搭在脚边，哈莉了立刻把魔杖放到身体的另一边，然后学着它的样子，将尾巴蜷在自己的小脚爪上。

“嗨，你好。”多么神奇，她现在可以和猫对话了，还能像猫一样说话。

“你是新来的？”公猫打量着她，“以前从没见过你——你是谁的猫？为什么出现在我的领地上？”

“这重要吗？”哈莉反问道，“我不准备在这里呆多久。”楼梯再一次出现了，她站起身来，准备跃过去，但楼梯又在瞬间消失了。

“你从没走过这楼梯吗？”公猫问，它摇摇头，“——你登记过吗？”

“登记？”

“是的，一年级的猫早就已经登记过了，它们跟这里其他的猫都见过，每只猫都划定了自己的地盘——你是流浪猫？”

“也许吧，”哈莉说，“我比较喜欢独来独往，这样更自由不是吗？”

“你说的对，亲爱的，”公猫说，眼底有猫儿特有的狡黠，“那么希望你看到‘女王’之后还能这么说。她不容许任何挑战规则的情况出现，她希望什么都井井有条的，如果被她看到你，你觉得自己还能这么自由自由在这里散步吗？”

——女王？哈莉吃了一惊，她知道猫儿也有自己的地盘，但是谁会在意一只又小又弱的流浪猫呢？她只是个过路的。

“……那是谁？”她问。

“哦天呐，你连女王都没有见过。”它摇摇头，“那你可要惨咯。她比这里所有其他的猫都要聪明也都要厉害，我劝你看到她的时候躲开一点，免得被她赶出去——这里的伙食不错，我猜你是为这个来的，其实厨房那边也有许多像你一样的流浪猫，但是他们一般不会到这儿来。”

“我就是从厨房那边来的。你真聪明，先生。”哈莉恭维他，公猫开心得眼睛都眯起来了。

“这里比那边有趣多了，我只是想过来玩玩。”哈莉顺着它的话解释。

“奥，我就知道。”公猫说，它的尾巴轻轻摆动着，表明它很愉悦，“我也觉得一只猫想在哪里玩就在哪里玩，不过虽然我不在乎你在我的地盘逛一逛，但你仍然得小心女王。她非常严厉，我告诉你她长得什么样子，你可以早点避开她，她是一只虎斑猫，如果她不那么凶的话，还是有点可爱的……”

“虎斑猫？”这可有点糟糕了，哈莉想。

“是的，个头不大，最大特征是眼睛周围有两道圈，看起来像个眼镜，大家都说这是因为她曾经是个人类的缘故。”

米勒娃·麦格。哈莉无力地想，没想到她变成了猫还是一样严苛，而且依然是个女王。这时她想起了自己也戴着眼镜，现在她眼镜四周的特征是不是很明显？她变成猫之后只是匆匆检查了一遍。

“听别的猫说，我的眼睛四周也有两个圈，看起来会不会和她的很像？”哈莉问道，尽量不那么明显地问道。她相信她的智商总不会比真正的猫还低。

“……”公猫看着她，“那还真的有点像，亲爱的。你眼睛周围的毛像被眼镜压倒形成的，跟女王的很相似——你以前也是个人类吗？”

“呃，我倒是想。”哈莉说，这时候楼梯再一次出现了，公猫喊着“跟我来”一边跳到了楼梯上，哈莉慌忙衔起魔杖跟着跳上去，几乎摔倒了。

“我得说，你这跳跃的技术有待进步，你是不是有人类说的什么小脑不协调的毛病？”公猫问，眼神落在哈莉嘴里的魔杖上。

“应该没有吧——”哈莉说，一只猫怎么懂那么多？如果不是她认识克鲁克山，她几乎都要以为这是赫敏的猫了。

“这儿，”公猫说，把她带到另一个楼梯上，“我的主人以前的猫有这个毛病，如果你没有，那很可能是你太小了——而且你嘴里那是什么？你偷了谁的魔杖吗？”

“这只是个普通的木棍，先生——你这是哪儿？”哈莉问，她打量着四周，不去想成长的事，反正她作为一只猫很可能长不大了。

“这里是一个四通八达的出口，亲爱的。”公猫说，“不过我不能继续送你了，如果被我的主人发现，我肯定会被他抓回去的，他就在这前面——像你说的，我也喜欢到处乱逛，在高兴的时候我才会去主人的被窝，陪他睡觉。”

哈莉忍不住笑了，它的主人一定是个猫奴。

“你的主人是谁？”她问。

公猫没有回答她，它的鼻子在空气中抽动了几下：“我恐怕你得快点离开这儿了，女王来了！就在你的左边！快跑亲爱的！”

哈莉惊跳起来，飞速地向右边的通道窜去，但她的步调肯定引起了麦格的注意，因为她感觉到有人在追她——对方的速度非常快，而哈莉却在逃跑地过程中打了两个滚，魔杖从乱动的楼梯上掉了下去，但是她没空管它了——她慌不择路，见门就钻，在她跳着越过一个墙根时，一只猫迎面走过来，虎斑，眼睛上两个圈。

——麦格绕到她前面了。哈莉慌忙停下了脚步，几乎又要打一个滚。

“喂，新来的，”麦格变成的猫威严地说，“你是谁？到这儿来！”

她脸上那被眼睛压塌下的毛撞进了哈莉的眼帘，压痕非常明显，哈莉无比庆幸自己是黑发。在夜里不仔细看应该就看不出她眼睛旁的猫毛也有压痕，但那显然经不起细看。她可绝不能被麦格发现，麦格肯定会看出来她是个人，更可能一下子就认出来她是哈莉·波特。然后——

然后一切都完啦。

哈莉谨慎地后退了几步，然后她撒开四肢，掉头就跑，但是还没跑几步，就撞在什么硬邦邦的东西上了，她摔倒在地上，头昏眼花。哈莉使劲地摇了摇头，调整了一下自己的腿，准备从这障碍物旁边绕过去。

但随着一声轻笑，她被人举了起来，四肢无助地划拉着，接着她还没来得及看到这个人的脸，就被塞到他胸前了——是个强壮的男孩，她敏锐地感觉到她此刻靠着的胸肌非常发达，能和伍德的相提并论。

“麦格教授。”这个男孩很有礼貌地向麦格打招呼，声音让哈莉觉得很耳熟，他会叫麦格的名字，应该是麦格已经变回人形了，想到这一点，哈莉赶紧把脸埋在这个男孩的臂弯里，男孩的一只手托着她的身体，另一只手在她身上抚摸着——从头部慢慢地抚摸到尾巴，再从尾巴摸到头部，把她的毛摸得全部反过来，又漫不经心地再次把它们摸顺，反反复复，乐此不疲，哈莉紧紧抱住他的手臂，集中全部的注意力不让自己掉下去。

“那是你另一只猫吗，迪戈里？”麦格问道。


	135. 塞德里克的级长浴室

“学生不能带两只宠物来学校。”她接着说，怀疑地看着迪戈里手里的哈莉猫。

“我知道，麦格教授。”迪戈里看着手里的小猫，手继续在哈莉身上抚摸着——哈莉的四只脚脏得要命，毕竟她刚从泥地里跑过来，身上也脏兮兮的，因为滚了好几个跟头。但迪戈里完全不在意，“这不是我的猫，我猜它是只流浪猫——它一定是被什么吓坏了，撞到了我的脚上，可怜的小东西。”

“我们不能让流浪猫待在这里，迪戈里。”麦格教授严肃地说，“你得把它送走。”

“是的，麦格教授，”迪戈里说，哈莉对麦格的处理意见完全同意，最好迪戈里能把她带到门口，然后他就马上回去，这样她不就轻轻松松出了校门吗？听说迪戈里是出了名的乖孩子，麦格教授的话他一定会听的。

“但你看看它多么可怜，”迪戈里说，他的语气里充满了怜悯——哦不，哈莉在心中喊道——我一点儿都不可怜——“我猜是因为今夜的暴风雨太大了它才跑到这里来的，它这么弱小又无助，看起来只有两个月大，爪子上到处都是泥水，还瑟瑟发抖。”迪戈里坚持说，把哈莉抱住他手臂的动作理解为发抖，怪不得他一直坚持轻轻地抚摸她。

“所以，我能带它去洗个澡吗？”他说。哈莉抖得更厉害了——在被迪戈里洗澡和被麦格认出之间，真的非常难以选择，不过在迪戈里这儿，她可以逃跑，他又不能变成猫，肯定赶不上她。

“奥，可怜的小东西，”迪戈里重复着，手又一次落在颤抖的哈莉头上，“教授，等我把它洗干净之后，明天一早我就可以给它找个主人——我知道很多学生连一只宠物都没有，他们会喜欢它的，它这么可爱。”

“——唔，假如你这么说的话，”麦格说，哈莉感到她的目光落到了她身上，她拼命把头塞进迪戈里的手臂和胸膛之间，不让麦格看到她的脸半分。

“倒不是不可以，迪戈里，”麦格接着说，“假如你替它找到了主人，就来告诉我一声，到时候我们得教教它晚上出来散步的一些小规矩。”

“好的，麦格教授。”迪戈里微笑着说，把想闷死自己的哈莉从手臂上解救出来。

“那么再见吧，迪戈里，早点休息，明天你也还要考试呢。”麦格说着，转身走了。

“再见，教授。”迪戈里礼貌地说，麦格一消失，哈莉立刻从他的手臂上往下跳——哇，那可真高，不过她宁愿多摔几个跟头也不愿意跟迪戈里去洗澡，她脑子里装的全是西里斯的安危，假如不及时通知他他很有可能会死的。

但她没能落到地面上，就在快接触到地面的那一刹那，她的身体被一双手给拦腰接住了——不消说，这肯定是迪戈里把她接住了。

“只是洗个澡而已，小猫。”迪戈里安慰她说，“这没什么可怕的，我知道猫都很怕水，我会非常小心的。”

他以为猫能听得懂他说的话吗？哈莉想，她想挣扎，想给他一爪子，但是迪戈里显然非常懂得怎么对付一只猫，他把手放在她的腰部举起来，这样她干什么都没法伤害他了。

然后他们来到级长浴室。当浴室的门打开的时候，哈莉被里面的摆设给惊呆了——当一个级长真不赖，单是能够使用这个洗澡间就值了。一个点着蜡烛的豪华枝形吊灯给房间里投下温馨的柔光，每件东西都是用雪白的大理石做成的，包括中间的那个陷入地面的浴池，它就像一个长方形的游泳池。浴池边上大约有一百个金色的龙头，每个龙头的把手上都镶着一块不同颜色的宝石。此外还有一个跳水板。窗户上挂着雪白的亚麻窗帘；一大堆松软的白毛巾放在一个墙角，墙上只挂着一幅画，镶在镀金的镜框里。画上是一个金发的美人鱼，躺在岩石上睡得正香。

迪戈里进去之后，顺手就把门给关上了，他来到浴池前，将哈莉举到面前看了看，眉头有点拧起——哈莉被迫看着他完美的脸，她承认他确实长得很不错，不过不是她的菜——比较而言，她还是喜欢那种有黑暗过去或者有性格缺陷的男人，好好先生不太能激起她的兴趣，毕竟前者更有挑战性——她喜欢刺激，越刺激越危险就越有意思。

再说迪戈里可能只是个英俊版的珀西·韦斯莱，成绩好，会魁地奇，个性可能并不怎么样，只是因为英俊就受到大家的欢迎。喜欢动物对哈莉来说也不算什么加分项，当然如果是巴克比克那样的神奇动物那就另当别论啦。

“你长得可真像哈莉·波特。”迪戈里忽然语出惊人。

哈莉吓得差点咬了他的手指头——老天，真有那么像？变成猫都能让人认出来，那这变形还有什么意义呢？还好刚才麦格没有看到她的脸。

“最近我老想起她，”迪戈里咕咕哝哝，一边熟练地打开几个水龙头，龙头里流出各种各样的泡泡和水，在灯光下浴室简直就像个仙境。哈莉看得呆住了，霍格沃兹的级长福利也未免太好了吧！

“她是学校里最快的找球手，其次是德拉科·马尔福，再次才是我。”他苦恼地说，“我除了块头大几乎没有能赢过哈莉·波特的地方——虽然很多人劝我把她撞下来，但我觉得如果我的技术更好的话，我就用不着用这么暴力的手段了。”

赫奇帕奇的人都这么温柔吗？这么温柔可赢不了比赛，哈莉想，假如倒过来，她是个强壮的女孩，迪戈里是个柔弱男孩，有必要的话，她可以毫不犹豫的撞翻他。

“看来我只能在战术上动脑筋了——你说如果我和她没有干扰地比一场，谁会赢？”迪戈里问她——拜托她只是一只猫，要怎么回答他呢？

“我就是哈莉波特，你喜欢的话我们可以随时较量一番”这样吗？他可能会被能说话的猫吓得失足掉进浴池里淹个半死。不过迪戈里这个疑问哈莉之前也一直在想，他们真是非常需要公平地打上一场，如果她能顺利地通知西里斯的话，她会满足他的这个愿望，但前提是他得放她走。

只是迪戈里完全没这个打算，他非常在行地给她——一只弱小、可怜又无助的小猫咪洗了澡，手法非常专业而快速，一会儿哈莉就香喷喷又蓬松松了，哦是的，迪戈里先生用魔法给她把身体烘干啦，然后他就把她放到一边，脱下了自己的衣服，睡袍扔在她的脚边——所以他本来就是想来这儿洗澡的？他速度非常快，毫不拖泥带水。

现在他完全赤/裸地站在哈莉面前，还顺便踢掉了拖鞋。

哈莉目瞪口呆——她的毛都炸起来了——是的，她现在确实是只猫，但是迪戈里先生也应该意识到她是母的——唔，他的身体挺白皙的，闪得她眼睛有点花，对于一个找球手来说这有点难得——不过他为什么能在动物面前毫不遮掩地显露身体——哦她的眼睛无法自控地瞄向了一个不应该去看的地方，她发誓不是故意的，确实是因为那太显眼了——我的天它可真难看，丑得像个……她从来不知道男生的那个会那么难看——奥迪戈里转过身去了，你终于意识到自己不应该在猫面前赤/身/裸/体了吗！！！！

现在他开始在浴池里裸泳了。

水上浮着五颜六色的泡沫，迪戈里先生在水里游来游去，扑扑腾腾，好不容易才停下来，然后他开始洗澡，洗澡的时候还唱着不知名的歌。

当然啦……浴室里不干这些事还能干什么呢？

哈莉意识到这正是她逃走的绝佳机会，然后她就看到……看到桃金娘忽然冒出来，坐在迪戈里侧面的一个水龙头上，饶有兴趣地盯着迪戈里的上半身——他的下半身藏在泡泡下面。迪戈里对此好像一无所知。

有人在偷看你洗澡！哈莉想告诉他，但是转念一想，她只是猫，迪戈里又不是她男友，所以——随便看吧，她现在只想怎么才能从这个烂地方赶紧逃走，她转过身去，跑到了门口，但是那该死的门把手高得不像话。

她整整努力了有十分钟，这足够迪戈里洗完澡了，他从浴池里爬出来，哈莉正背对着他，什么也没有看见——但是她听到他从水里起来的“哗啦”声。

——他要过来了，哈莉意识到这点，更加卖力地跳跃着，指望自己能打开门。但那当然是徒劳无功的，迪戈里又一次把它抱了起来，按在他的胸前——这有点刺激，因此现在他现在除了一条围在腰间的浴巾，什么也没穿，哈莉就呆在他赤/裸的胸前。

“别又被麦格教授发现了，”迪戈里说，“我们先去休息一个晚上，明天一早就给你找个温和的主人怎么样？”

哈莉拼命摇头，喵喵地叫着，表示她反对他的说法。微弱的猫叫声回荡在浴室里，听起来真可怜。她想麦格应该不会在外面巡视了，而且她并不想被迪戈里带到男生宿舍去睡觉——她的阿尼玛格斯才只学了个皮毛，谁知道会发生什么事呢？她可不想暴露身份。

“我们就在这里睡觉。”迪戈里说，“这边有个小的休息室……”他抱着哈莉打开了一扇门。“有时候我会在这儿休息——我们今天现在这儿呆一个晚上……”

哈莉使劲用后腿踹着他的胸，她没别的法子让他领会她完全不想在这儿的意图了。迪戈里很快明白了她的意思，立刻开口：“奥，你不想呆在这儿吗？很抱歉，我不能把你扔在外面那种险恶的环境里，你知道外面会有什么吗？那儿有很多奇奇怪怪的流浪动物，午夜时分它们都会出来，我认为你还是呆在城堡里比较安全——如果你想离开，还是等到天亮的时候再说吧。”


	136. 极其尴尬

他说着，把哈莉放到被窝里，自己也钻了进去，把哈莉轻轻抱住。“今晚菲兹跑出去玩了，”他说，“猫真是热爱自由——不过它也只是在城堡里转悠，不会去别的地方，所以我也不太担心它，希望它明天一早就回来——不过你嘛，”他用手摸摸哈莉的脑袋，“你还不知道外头有危险。”

说完他就又把哈莉的头按向他赤/裸的胸膛——男生沐浴后的味道还算是不错，但是哈莉伸出了爪子，准备在这胸膛上留下几个抓痕，这样他就应该会生气地把它丢出去了，但迪戈里绝对是个对付猫的专家，他好像想起什么似的：“奥，我想我们应该和平相处——”他从枕头底下拿起了魔杖，念了个咒语，哈莉发现自己的四只脚爪都被柔软的光晕包着，她试探地想伸出爪子，但是居然伸不出去。

“好了。”迪戈里满意地说，重新把哈莉抱住，“晚安，小猫咪。”他熄了灯，然后不到五秒钟，他就进入了梦乡，片刻就睡熟了。

哈莉在他怀里呆了一会儿，伸出爪子试探地按了按他的胸，他没有什么反应，看来是睡得很熟。她尝试着掰开他的手指，想从他的怀里溜出来，但是他抱得更紧了，她一挣扎他的力度就增加一分，真可怕，到最后哈莉被勒得几乎透不过气来，只好放弃了。

她继续等待时机，等待迪戈里放松下来。

但迪戈里并不放松。随着时间的流逝，哈莉惊恐地发现，她身体的魔力开始慢慢消退了，放在迪戈里胸前的猫爪上的毛慢慢消失了——哦不，她还从不知道会有这种事发生呢！紧接着她的全身以肉眼可见的速度变回了人形——怪不得西里斯叮嘱她一定要人照看着，正常的情况是她独自待在一间房子里，起码在回复人形之后能马上穿上衣服，而不是像现在这样，光溜溜地被塞德里克·迪戈里抱在怀里。

迪戈里仿佛察觉到什么，他不安地哼了几声，然后把头窝在哈莉的肩膀上，还调整了一个舒服的姿势，从哈莉变回原样之后，他的一条大腿放肆地搁在了哈莉的两腿上，腿毛刺得哈莉几乎尖叫起来。

她可千万不能在这个时候被迪戈里发现了——哈莉倒不是怕尴尬，而是该怎么解释他怀里的猫不见了，却有一个没穿衣服的哈莉·波特躺在他怀里？

现在她还有机会逃走，哈莉安慰自己，睡衣就在不远处，只要她离开迪戈里的手臂，就能把它偷过来穿上，然后离开这里。但现在迪戈里强壮的胸膛挨着她的胸，他在睡梦中不停地轻轻磨蹭着她的身体，他模模糊糊地发出奇怪的呻/吟，鼻息喷在她裸着的肩膀上，害得她浑身都热得发烫，还起了不少鸡皮疙瘩。他的左手紧紧抱住她，右手则搁在她的屁股上。她想先把腿移开，他却用两条腿夹住了它们，最后四条腿紧密地缠在了一起。

呃……什么东西顶着她的大腿，比她的身体还热？哈莉下意识地伸出手去握住了它——那东西在她手里变硬了——哎！那不是——这莫非就是——迪戈里的——

哈莉忙不迭地松开手，脸上火辣辣的一片，她在惊恐之下用力地推了迪戈里一把，等她发现这个动作很可能惊醒对方时，迪戈里猛地睁开了眼睛。

——这下彻底完蛋了，哈莉在心里哀嚎，脸上却露出了假笑。

“嗨，早，哈莉·波特。”迪戈里迷迷糊糊地说，蓝灰色的眼眸对上哈莉的绿眸，他看起来好像不知道他目前的处境。

“早安，塞德里克·迪戈里。”哈莉笑眯眯地说，“能不能先把你的手从我的屁股上挪开？”

迪戈里的眼睛里出现了非常明显的疑惑之色，他愣在那里，用力地消化着哈莉的话，他的目光移开了一会儿，然后又回到哈莉的脸上，整个过程中，哈莉一直保持着礼貌的微笑。好样的，哈莉，她对自己说，这个时候还能保持冷静，要知道他们的腿还缠在一起呢。

过了大概十秒钟，迪戈里才反应过来：“啊……对不起。”他急忙说，好像终于明白了什么，他迅速松开了两人纠缠在一起的肢体——具体来说，是放开了钳制住哈莉的腿，然后迅速从床上爬了起来——顺便带走了唯一的一条床单，哈莉整个人都暴露在空气里。

哈莉发出一声尖叫，双手迅速地遮住了自己的重要部位。

迪戈里瞪大了眼睛，又愣了几秒钟，才想起来把被子扔回床上盖住哈莉，然后他才想到他围在腰上的浴巾早就掉在床上了，他手忙脚乱，想找点什么东西遮住自己，但越是急切就越是找不到，他完全不敢看哈莉，最后他终于发现了地上的睡袍，赶紧捡起来披上了。

然后他咳了两声，好像这样就能缓解尴尬：“你为什么在这，波特小姐？”

“唔，”哈莉拼命寻找着借口，“看，你很英俊，迪戈里。所以我就在这儿了。”她胡扯着。

“那么你介意说一下你是怎么进来的吗？”迪戈里显然并不是太相信。

“就那么进来的。”哈莉耸耸肩，“好啦，我知道你对我没有兴趣，反正你也没什么损失——我可以离开了吗？”

“就那么进来的，”他重复着这句话，“你知道浴室的口令。是谁告诉你的，珀西·韦斯莱吗？我看到你们的交情很好。”

“我想不起来是谁告诉我的了，但肯定不是珀西，虽然我们的关系确实不错，但——你觉得他会把口令告诉我？”哈莉轻描淡写地说，“在我们讨论这个问题之前，你能不能先给我找件衣服穿穿？”

“奥，”迪戈里张大了嘴，他好像被他自己脑子里的设想吓到了，“你是说，你没穿衣服，直接从宿舍来了这儿？”他艰难地说，哈莉说的话让他不知所措。

“大概吧，”哈莉避重就轻，“我知道我这么做是不对的，请你原谅——我可以现在马上就走，只要你给我一件衣服——能遮得住就行。要知道等一会儿天就要亮了。到时候被人看见我从这儿出来那就不好了，迪戈里先生。”

她假笑着，停顿了一下，给他一点时间好好思考利弊。

“……呃，”他从喉间挤出了一个音，过了一会儿才说，“这不是不可以，可我只有两件衣服，一件睡衣，一件魔法袍，你可以从里面挑一件。”

“是赫奇帕奇样式的魔法袍还是普通的？”

“是赫奇帕奇的。”

“那太显眼了，迪戈里，请把睡衣给我吧。”哈莉说。

“奥，”他结结巴巴，“睡衣在我身上，请等一会儿。”

哈莉看着他：“好的。”

“……你不转过身去吗？”他问，然后他的脸就忽然红了。

他想起什么了？哈莉想，她和迪戈里在被子里交缠在一起的场景鲜活地浮现在她脑子里。然后她的脸也红了，她匆匆把头转过去，感觉迪戈里的视线一直钉在她的后脑勺上。

身后传来换衣服的窸窣声，睡衣被扔在了她的身边，哈莉抓起了它。

“所以……”男孩迟疑的声音传来，“昨晚那只小猫就是你，对吗？”

迪戈里好像鼓起了很大的勇气。这也许是因为他刚刚又想起来，他在那只小猫面前都干了什么足以让他咬舌自尽的事。

希望没人再提起那些事，他自欺欺人地想。

“呃……”哈莉开始对他有些改观了，赫奇帕奇的温柔不代表他们没有智慧，她想。“我并没有学那个……你知道的，那很难。”她讪笑着，匆匆套上睡衣，睡衣穿在她身上有点大了，松松垮垮，领口有点过低，她满意地看到，自己的胸部发育得还挺……当然，现在不是想这个的时候。

“那确实很难，波特小姐。”迪戈里说，哈莉听得出来他的语气相当微妙，他并不相信她，但也没有揭穿她的意思。

“我换好了，迪戈里。”她说，赤着脚站在地上，迪戈里默默地递过来一双拖鞋，哈莉穿上它，暗自希望大清早的斯内普不会出现在外面的走廊里。

“你会去报告吗，迪戈里先生？”哈莉站在门边问道。

“报告什么？”迪戈里走过来问她。

“……随便什么，比如你丢了猫什么的，”哈莉的绿眼睛看着他，当中的深意他当然能明白。

“这不值得报告，波特，”他说，他一接触到她的眼睛就连忙移开，“我想老师也不希望我什么小事都去报告——我说过猫是向往自由的动物，如果它跑开了那也很正常。”

“那么再见了，迪戈里，”哈莉把手放在们把上，迪戈里游移的目光无意中随着她的动作望去，锁定她的右手，然后他的脸再一次可疑地变红了——他又想起什么了？

哈莉猛地记起这只手曾经做过什么，她鬼使神差地缩回了手——迪戈里的视线一直黏着它，她把手放在大腿上使劲蹭了两下，好像这样就能撇清什么似的，但那触感在他的目光下忽然变得鲜明了，她的记忆一下子全部复活了，许多尴尬又羞人的画面在她脑子里播放，她感到她的手无处安放，迪戈里的脸也红得越发鲜明，好像也有什么东西把他瞬间点燃了，那同样激发了他的回忆，她不确定他的脸红是出于尴尬还是别的什么。


	137. 塞德里克的迷人之处

哈莉的视线停留在大男孩羞怯的脸上。几乎是一瞬间，她感知到了他的魅力所在，他的反应是多么有趣而单纯！她伸出了右手：“握个手好吗，迪戈里？”

迪戈里飞快地收回了视线，他后退了一步，像被她吓到了一样，“哦，不。”他语无伦次地说，脸上满是震惊和羞愧。

哈莉对他挑了挑眉头，前进了一步。迪戈里没有动，他僵硬地立在原地，目光刷过她穿着他宽松睡衣的身体——睡衣很长，刚刚盖过她的脚踝，露出细致白皙的一小截脚背，脚趾则隐没在驼色拖鞋里。

他的目光中饱含哈莉很熟悉的某种强烈的东西，那是属于十六岁男孩的隐秘渴望——是的，她很熟悉这样的目光，但从未看到过像塞德里克这么强烈的、仿佛是实体一般的目光。这令她的身体发紧。她现在非常敏锐地感受到睡衣带来的柔软触觉，睡衣上塞德里克沐浴后的香味现在正将她慢慢包裹起来，就好像他正用目光把她包裹起来。

哈莉不觉在他变得暗沉的目光下颤抖了。她双腿发软，浑身暗疼——她相信她面前的男孩也有同样的感觉，因为他的呼吸越来越急促了，他的喉结在上下滚动。她一方面为她自己的反应感到惊奇，因为从前她对塞德里克没有过任何幻想，甚至她还为抵制住了他的魅力而沾沾自喜；另一方面却在想，她原以为这男孩是没有侵略性的，毕竟他那么温柔不是吗？

某种不知名的力量驱使她伸出了手，轻轻地抚过他的脸颊——他是她见过的最英俊的男孩之一，当他全神贯注地看着她的时候，她不可能完全无动于衷，她更不能否认这一刻他们之间那强大的吸引力，好像两人都在拼命放电，而那电流同时穿透了他们两人。

哈莉不合时宜地从喉间窜出一声克制的喘息，她的呼吸粗重了——迪戈里也一样。小小的卧室里顿时被奇怪又热切的气氛充满了，他们感到自己内心的念头好像在空气中交叉纠缠在了一起，他知道她在想什么，她也知道他在想什么，他们四目相对，两条腿好像并不属于自己似的越走越近，然后她投入了他的怀抱，环住了他的腰，塞德里克一只手也在她的腰上，另一只手则抚摸着她溜过肩头的、黑色的长发——从她变回人形的时候起，她没有维持住原来的发型。

“……我该走了。”哈莉伏在他的胸前说，她从没想过有一天会把脑袋伏在赫奇帕奇的学院制服上，迪戈里还在里面穿着白色衬衣，黄色的领带打得整整齐齐的，再在外面套上魔法袍，她忍不住伸手去摆弄他的领带结。

“去哪儿，哈莉？”他随口问道，他想说点什么好留下她，虽然在内心深处他知道这是不对的。

“我有非常重要的事，塞德里克……我必须马上离开这里。”哈莉放下双手说，她当然不会对迪戈里说出西里斯的事，但她现在也不知道该怎么做。

“奥，好的。”塞德里克也松开了手，向后退了一步，他仍温柔地望向哈莉，礼貌十足同时又具有恰到好处的侵略性。

“你有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”他忍不住再问。

“假如我要做坏事呢？你还会帮我吗？”哈莉调侃他，“我可能会做一些你想不到的坏事。”

“我不觉得哈莉·波特能做多坏的事，”塞德里克的眼睛闪烁着信任，哈莉觉得那非常奇怪，他又不了解她。她的心态也非常奇怪，一方面她的确希望谁能不问情由就能信任她，但另一方面，她又深信这种信任是不会长久的。

“为什么你会有这种感觉？”哈莉认为所有的事都会有相应的理由，塞德里克的理由又会是什么？

“因为你是能打败伏地魔的人，”塞德里克说，哈莉注意到他的用词，他没有特别选择什么词汇，而是直接说出了伏地魔三个字，这说明他确实具有非凡的勇气。但他的信任来得确实有点莫名其妙，打败伏地魔证明不了任何事，证明不了她是个好人——没准她是个觊觎伏地魔地位的权利渴求者呢。

“那可不一定，塞德。”哈莉笑着说，“我可是个坏女孩。”说完她踮起脚尖，双手圈住塞德里克的脖子，把他拉向自己，然后吻了他。

感觉非常好——尤其当哈莉想起塞德里克还从没有接过吻的时候，这种感觉简直像在新雪上踏上第一个脚印那样令人感到满足。男孩的喉间逸出细碎的呻/吟，哈莉感到他的双唇在微微发抖，但奇怪的，一种温暖的感觉从他的双唇传来，这不同于之前那种瞬间失去理智的感觉，反而只是轻微的抚触。

他的唇缓缓地回吻着她的，那潮水并非猛然冲破了堤岸，而是一波又一波地反复冲刷着她的嘴唇，冲刷着她的感官——哈莉原本只是想逗逗他的，但那温存的感觉席卷了她，她如同在梦中似的，看到塞德里克慢动作一般地闭上了双眼，他双睫微微颤动如蝴蝶振翅，她竟被这样的他带领了，她竟也跟着闭上了眼睛，全心全意地去感受那美妙又细腻的触感，如同沉浸于一首慢歌之中。

她从不知道，原来并非只有暴风骤雨般的吻才能让人沉醉，原来温柔很容易让人不知不觉地沉迷，等你回过神来，你已身在顶峰——但这不是说塞德里克本身懂得如何接吻，而是他温和的天性使然。多么可笑，她从前竟会以为这样的男生一定沉闷无趣呢。

她非常自然地伸出舌头，细细描摹塞德里克的唇齿，他则柔和地吸吮着它、逗弄着它，像两只玩耍的小猫，如果不需要考虑任何人任何事，这样的细腻而温柔的吻，真想一直吻到时间的尽头，但是——

哈莉移开了嘴唇，脑袋抵住塞德里克的胸口，双手揪住他胸前的衣服，用力地捯着气，塞德里克低着头，下巴搁在她的肩头，呼吸同样地急促。

“现在你明白……我是个坏女孩了吗？”她在他耳畔低语。

“……如果你再坏一些，那会是什么样子？”塞德里克悄声问道。

哈莉笑得浑身发颤——真想不到塞德里克还有这样一面！再在这儿呆下去，她真要被他迷住了。

“小心，塞德里克。也许我正在心里盘算着，该怎么得到你呢。”哈莉后退一步，有些苦恼地说，“我想我应该克制一下自己，毕竟我的麻烦已经够多了。”她立刻打开了房门。

“再见。”说完她就走了出去，尽管因为没有戴眼镜，眼前的一切模糊不清，她的脚步却异常坚定。她需要马上回到寝室，换上自己的衣服，然后去找回自己的魔杖，假如被人捡到就不妙了。她倒是不担心隐身衣，因为没人会去打人柳下面的密室。

她脚步匆匆，以至于没有留意到她身上塞德里克的睡衣抚过一只路过的、衔着魔杖的公猫，那公猫在她经过的时候停了下来，它看了一眼她身上的睡衣，鼻子抽动着，认出了那睡衣是谁的，接着它继续前行，闪进了级长浴室，塞德里克早就打开了门，一把抱起了公猫：

“菲兹。”他叫着公猫的名字，目光落在它嘴里的魔杖上，“你捡到什么了？”他拿下那魔杖。

哈莉对此一无所知，她实在是太急切了，没有看到公猫和魔杖，但她在某个魔法袍子经常戏剧性翻滚的教授闪过她身后的时候，她却感知到了，她猛然回头，但她的身后什么都没有——斯内普教授躲进了走廊，满脸不解和愤怒，那是哈莉·波特，毫无疑问。但是她穿着明显是男人的睡袍和拖鞋，连眼镜都不戴，凌晨四点行色匆匆地往回赶——她到底干了什么坏事？和谁？

德拉科·马尔福？

那不可能，因为从那睡衣的长度，他可以推断不是三年级的男孩，而且他从没在她的大脑里看到她跟霍格沃兹的高年级男生来往，所以不会是哪个男生。只有可能是西里斯·布莱克或者莱姆斯·卢平了。最近摄魂怪看得很紧，布莱克出于安全考虑，应该不会轻易出现在这，那么就是莱姆斯·卢平无疑，上次波特还给他买了两套衣服，他们俩的亲昵显然超出了教授和学生……

卢平一定是以他那种假惺惺的和善赢得了波特的信任，波特连布莱克都肯相信，只因为布莱克没杀她，那么卢平那种受人欢迎的教学方式肯定更能让波特动心，听说他还在给波特补课，那个呼神护卫就是他教的——谁知道除了上课之外，他还会对波特干些什么！

——但你们不是詹姆·波特那个混蛋的朋友吗？这就是你们能干出来的事？

一种盲目的愤怒从斯内普的胸中窜起——不，他不能容忍，绝不。某个关于卢平和哈莉的想法在他的内心扩散，这让他恶心得作呕，他需要惩罚和毁灭，如果不这样做，那么愤怒一定会将他燃烧成灰烬。

他听到波特继续前进的脚步声了，他没有跟上去，他脚步一转，踏上了走向邓布利多办公室的路，他要把邓布利多从睡梦里挖起来，问问他究竟想要把哈莉·波特和那个该死的狼人纵容到什么地步。


	138. 愤怒的斯内普

斯内普用了最大的克制去敲响而不是砸响邓布利多的房门。门开得很快，邓布利多带着睡帽的脑袋从门里探出来，睡眼惺忪地看着他：

“西弗勒斯。”他打着招呼，“有什么事吗？”

斯内普察觉邓布利多的蓝眼睛正在镜片后疑惑地看着他——他个人认为，邓布利多完全没有必要疑惑，因为这个学校里最了解他的人就是邓布利多，邓布利多怎么会不知道他会有什么事呢？

他确实就是个告密者不是吗？

邓布利多将他让进了房间。房间里到处都是乱糟糟、不实用的东西，发出叽叽嘎嘎的叫人无法安心的声音。真难为邓布利多在这个房间里生活了那么久——这么嘈杂的环境，他是怎么睡着的？

斯内普自己的办公室非常安静，所有的气息、声响和风格都是沉默的，仿佛办公室也心事重重，静默得如同漆黑的天幕，所有的风暴都沉淀在面无表情之后。

邓布利多示意他坐下，但斯内普仍然坚持站着，他害怕坐下会令自己的情绪放松，他需要保持紧张。

“怎么了，我的孩子？”

邓布利多给他弄了杯冰镇柠檬汁，他还是只放在手里，完全没有喝的意思，他探寻地望着邓布利多月牙镜片后面的眼睛，那眼睛里的疑惑变得有些了然，斯内普不由得记起那个邓布利多知道一切的传言——那是真的吗？他相信那有一部分是真的。

“你知道……”他缓缓开口，在心中盘算了又盘算，最后决定从另一个方向开口：“你知道西里斯·布莱克是个阿尼玛格斯吗？”

“啊……”邓布利多语气惊异地开口，但斯内普并没有在他的眼中看到任何惊奇的眼神，他仿佛明白了什么，愈加愤怒。

“你知道一切——”他大声说，他不敢想象他的假设是真的——他曾经以为邓布利多只是有些偏爱他们而已，“你早就知道他们是阿尼玛格斯？你让他们在校园里游荡，你纵容他们去伤害他们看不惯的人——”

“我不知道他们是阿尼玛格斯，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多的声音非常温和，还带着些怜悯，“我是知道他们可能有些秘密，但我不知道是这个——不过你是从哪里得知的？我猜肯定不会是布莱克告诉你的，毕竟你们都不讨对方的喜欢。”

“我从哪里得知并不重要——重要的是，阿不思，我想知道你对整件事是怎么想的，你是不是并不相信布莱克是凶手？如果我告诉你布莱克能够变成一只大黑狗，并且他很有可能就在禁林，你会去报告魔法部并把他抓起来吗？为了你的学生，也是我的学生，哈莉·波特的安全？”斯内普抛出一连串的问题，他的脊椎窜过一阵鲜明的刺痛，他知道邓布利多对那几个人的偏爱，这一样会令像邓布利多这样拥有高度智慧的人产生偏见。

“你太紧张了，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多叹了口气说，“你为什么去先坐到那边的沙发上，喝几口冰镇柠檬汁，好好的冷静一下呢？”他向斯内普点头示意，自己率先坐下了，斯内普知道他如果不照做，邓布利多是什么都不会说的。

等他们都坐下来，邓布利多几口就喝完了手里的柠檬汁，而斯内普只是啜饮了几小口。

“西弗勒斯——你为什么把问题抛给我呢？”邓布利多说，语气里带着微妙的调侃，“假如你真的相信布莱克就是凶手，那么你为什么不直接去报告魔法部呢？学校并没有规定一定得通过我才能上报——你在顾忌什么？你是否同样在怀疑凶手并非布莱克？虽然我不知道是什么让你怀疑，但是你同样也没把事情做绝是吗？尽管我知道你恨不得布莱克立刻死掉。”

“所以……”邓布利多接着说，语气再一次温和下来，“别让偏见影响你的判断，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普瞪着他，他觉得自己好像一只愤怒的小羊，犄角顶在粗壮的牛腿上，他竭尽全力，但牛腿一动不动。邓布利多就凭借他那镜片后的蓝眼睛、他那假得要命的微笑以及冰镇柠檬汁击败了他。他等着邓布利多问更多的事，但邓布利多只是摊摊手，并没有打算深究下去的意思。

他不想知道到底发生了什么吗？还是他根本早就知道一切？斯内普暗暗地想，那么他知道狼人都对哈莉·波特干了什么吗？

“就算布莱克不是凶手，那也不能证明他们就是好人。”斯内普说，他就是想听邓布利多发话把这些不安定因素统统赶走，“魔法部也不允许没有登记的阿尼玛格斯在外面游荡。总不能让布莱克就这么大摇大摆地在学校附近徘徊吧？”

“这么说我也见到过一次布莱克变成的大狗……奥我也不能肯定那是不是他。不过这也没伤害到任何人不是吗？”邓布利多说。

“没有伤害到任何人，”斯内普稍微平复了些的愤怒再次上涨，“那什么叫伤害呢？在你的心目中，什么程度的伤害才算是伤害？”

“听着，西弗勒斯，我知道你们之间曾经有些不愉快，但是我认为现在纠结于这些无济于事——我们的首要任务，尤其是你的任务，是守护哈莉……我希望你没有因为愤怒而忘记……”

“守护？让狼人教哈莉·波特守护神咒也是守护她吗？”斯内普不由得提高了音量。

“你是说上次魁地奇比赛的时候哈莉使出来的那个守护神咒？”邓布利多的蓝眼睛亮了起来，“对于三年级的小女孩来说，这棒极了不是吗？”

“阿不思！”斯内普叫道，“你难道从没想过，卢平是个成年男性吗？”他认为他不需要说得更清楚了。

“……奥。”邓布利多的蓝眼睛再一次在镜片后盯住他，这让斯内普多少有些心虚。

“学校里有防御机制，西弗勒斯，你知道的，如果教师做出什么太出格的事，我会得到消息的。再说，卢平向来是个温和的人，他不会做任何他不应该做的事，这一点你应该比我更清楚。”

“我当然更加清楚，他是詹姆·波特的小跟班，而且他还曾暗……”斯内普及时管住了嘴，是的，邓布利多知道他的一切，包括一些隐秘的情感。所以他不想让邓布利多认为他是因为某种不单纯的心思才出现在这儿的，但是他又不知道到底该怎么去向邓布利多说明他怀疑哈莉·波特和卢平——

“有些事不需要在办公室发生，”他艰难地说，斟酌着字句，尽量控制住自己的毒舌，不把话说得过分难听，“学校里这么多秘密场所——我知道卢平对某个人的感情，当另一个人长得和她那么相像，又崇拜他，我不认为他还能控制得住自己。”

他为自己的话感到心惊肉跳——他越是小心翼翼，就越觉得每一句都是说给自己听的，假如波特不恨他呢？假如波特也崇拜他呢？假如他们有一个正常的开始，他会不会因此产生移情作用，就像卢平一样？

这念头让他对自己产生了恐惧，他不敢想象如果有一天波特开始真的信任他那会怎么样——如果她真的像上学期那样敞开心扉，直接告诉他布莱克的事，他会控制住自己不去弄死西里斯·布莱克吗？

他绝对控制不住。

斯内普从没像现在这样庆幸哈莉·波特的个性完全不像她的母亲了，他开始有点同情莱姆斯·卢平了。

“奥，看来你掌握了一些证据。”邓布利多的表情变得严肃起来，“跟我说说吧，西弗勒斯，我认为在我面前，你不必遮遮掩掩。”

“……好吧。”斯内普咕哝着，内心深处认为这并非告密，也不是为了波特，而是为了学校的声誉考虑——大概吧。

“我看到波特今天凌晨四点穿着男士睡衣和拖鞋，没戴眼镜，匆匆赶回了格兰芬多城堡。”他说，要说出这些有点困难。

“奥，那这跟卢平怎么扯得上关系呢？你看出睡衣是卢平的了吗？”邓布利多问道，好像很感兴趣。

“我不知道卢平的睡衣什么样——”

“不管式样如何，我猜那一定很破。”邓布利多说。

“也许波特又给他买了几件新睡衣，”斯内普飞快地说，“她曾经给他买过两套上好的衣服——总之，那一定是成年巫师的睡衣，因为那很长，你想一想，波特除了卢平还接触过什么成年巫师吗？”

“奥……”邓布利多被他的推理惊到了，“我不得不说，西弗勒斯，你的逻辑非常完美。但是你想过没有——假如一个女孩要做某种坏事的话，她就绝对不会穿着男士睡衣——甚至她不会穿着自己的睡衣在外面瞎晃，她肯定会穿得整整齐齐，好像她什么坏事都没做过。你说哈莉穿着很长的男士睡衣，这的确很诡异，值得深究。但这完全不能证明她在跟谁幽会——你觉得他们会愚蠢到穿着睡衣被你撞见吗？”

“奥。”斯内普说，他张口结舌。巨大的羞愧瞬间涌上他的大脑——是什么让他出于愤怒而丧失了分析能力？


	139. 暗中观察

羞愧降下去之后，随之而来的是无穷无尽的尴尬——尤其当斯内普又看到阿不思·邓布利多的蓝眼睛里流露出好奇的时候。怎么还有你不知道的事吗，斯内普愤愤地想着，虽然有点恼羞成怒，但他强迫自己冷静下来好好思考。

那不可能——当斯内普开始分析所有的原因时，他的大脑有一部分却在阻止这种分析，然后蹦出这么一个词儿。但他不敢细究他到底在否认什么，有些事情显然是不能摆到桌面上来说的，那会让所有的事情脱离原有的轨道——他生命里的无序已经够多了，他的生命不需要动荡不安的东西，他希望能朝着某个目标坚定不移地走下去，不管付出多大的代价。

“那就好。”他调动全部的理智说，朝邓布利多点头，希望自己的脸看起来像平时一样阴沉，他自以为聪明地避开了邓布利多的视线，不希望邓布利多从他的反应里看出什么来，“你的判断是对的——我没有什么别的事了——再见。”

他匆匆从沙发上站起来，将为了中和酸味而加了许多糖甜得发齁的冰镇柠檬汁一饮而尽，然后准备离开了。

“但是，即使哈莉不是在跟卢平幽会，你说她穿男性睡衣在外面瞎晃这件事也足够诡异了——西弗勒斯，你不觉得这一样值得你去关注吗？”邓布利多说。

斯内普发誓他在邓布利多的语气中听到了某种故意挑动他神经的东西。邓布利多似乎在说，西弗勒斯，我知道你在想什么，我也知道你想干什么，我想让你放手去干，因为我知道你会克制你自己，你要多信任自己一些——他不由得转头望向邓布利多的眼睛，邓布利多的眼睛非常清澈，仿佛他没有鼓动任何事，也不知道斯内普的心里在想些什么。

邓布利多总是这样，斯内普想，但是他对邓布利多没辙。所以他叹了一口气：“我会跟进的，如果你希望的话。”

“守护她，别搅乱她，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多说，这像是一句叮嘱。斯内普总觉得他的话有多层面的意思，但是他一样不想去深究。

他不想惹麻烦，不想被邓布利多追问——奥邓布利多是不会追问的，因为他一眼就能看透你不是吗！没有什么比告密者被人看透秘密更叫人想逃跑的了。

“你说过让她顺其自然地长大。”斯内普吐出一句，“你信任她吗，阿不思？你觉得她会成长为你喜欢的样子？乖巧听话？”

那他恐怕要失望了。

“我希望她意志坚定，强大又善良。”邓布利多说，“乖巧听话不是我喜爱的类型。而且她没必要成长为我喜欢的样子。”

“只要她能对抗伏地魔就行？”斯内普问道，邓布利多目标明确，总能毫不犹豫地往他想要的结果走去，他怀疑有任何人能影响邓布利多的决定。

“这并非她的宿命，西弗勒斯。”邓布利多给自己又弄了杯喝的，斯内普不用看就知道那东西和刚才那柠檬汁一样甜腻。

“并非我给予她的宿命，”邓布利多补充说，“你不明白吗？无论她有多少岔路要走——最终她都会回到消灭伏地魔这条路上来的，因为她将自己所有的心结都归到伏地魔身上了，只要她还想过正常的生活，她会选择消灭他的。”

“……我们都是。”斯内普低声说，然后他把杯子放在桌子上，用全部的自尊挺起腰走了出去。

他听到邓布利多在他身后嘟哝着还要调配一杯更甜的饮料，喝完好去补眠的时候，不由得想，他什么时候才能像邓布利多这样惬意呢？

他想起邓布利多刚刚给他下达的新任务，无论何时哈莉·波特永远处在漩涡的中心——他忽然想到了什么，脚步匆匆，向下一个哈莉·波特有可能去的地方赶过去。

在斯内普走出邓布利多房间的时候，哈莉正从寝室里出来，她换好了自己的衣服，塞德里克的睡衣被随意扔在床上，她施了个空空如也，戴上了另一幅眼镜，就立刻向刚才的楼梯赶去，希望能把自己的魔杖捡回来。如果幸运的话，她应该可以在拿到魔杖之后，神不知鬼不觉地再次回到寝室，好像什么都没发生那样，和罗恩、赫敏一起去吃早餐。

哈莉带着一丝希望，在四处乱动的楼梯疯狂寻找，到底掉到哪儿了？这里没有，那里也没有，她越来越急切，像个无头苍蝇一样奔上奔下，时间一分一秒地过去，她没有找到任何棍状的东西。

——有没有可能被人拣去了？她想起这片楼梯的猫咪主人，可能它会知道她的魔杖去了哪里。但她现在无法化成猫咪去问它，她变形还得要魔药的一点帮助，魔药就在打人柳的密室下面，问题是隐身衣也在那里，万一她被人发现了呢？

今天已经星期三了，上午考魔术史，下午考草药，这些都不需要用到魔杖，但是星期四的黑魔法防御考试需要魔杖，她总不能两手空空或者找人借个不趁手的魔杖然后在她最喜欢的老师面前拿个不及格吧！

今晚我必须出去，只要我小心一点——哈莉无法控制自己这么想，即使找不到魔杖，她也有必要通知西里斯，她不能把西里斯的安全交给斯内普，尤其是当斯内普认为是他害死了她父母的时候，他肯定痛恨任何害死她母亲的人，不惜一切想为她报仇。加上斯内普本来就痛恨西里斯在学校里对他的作为，他告密的几率非常大。

起床的时间到了，哈莉连忙赶回了寝室，和大家一起起来，吃饭、考试；吃饭、考试，吃饭、复习，一切都像是正常的样子，没有人能看出她每时每刻都十分焦急，好不容易才挨过了午夜，她给自己的鞋施了无声咒，带着活点地图，悄悄地闪出了门。

在活点地图的帮助下，她顺利地到达了打人柳下面的密室，稍微用了一些魔药，但还是无法在穿着衣服的情况下变成一只正常的小猫。于是她又一次脱掉了衣服，现在她已经有两套衣服在密室了，再这样下去，可能她都快没有能穿出去的衣服了。

不过哈莉也知道，可能只有当西里斯回复自由了，她才能甩开脑子里的种种想法，能够专心致志地变成一只猫咪，她还需要在外形上修饰一下，比如让眼睛四周的毛蓬松起来，别让人把这些跟眼镜联系在一起。

她再次到了楼梯附近，谢天谢地，那只公猫正在楼梯上跳跃着，好像在跟随意移动的楼梯玩游戏。哈莉还是无法好好运用自己的四肢，只能喊它上来：

“嗨！”

“嗨，小美人。”公猫说，它跳了上来，坐在哈莉面前，“你是来找你的木棍的吗？”

哈莉听出它在开她的玩笑，多有趣，一只猫在调侃她，不过她可没有时间跟它逗趣了：“奥，那是根魔杖，听起来你知道它掉到哪里了。”

“那当然，我把它捡起来了，交给了我的主人。”公猫说，“如果你想要回魔杖，我可以带你去找他——也许你能得到他的喜爱，在我不在的时候陪陪他，他实在有点太黏猫了，我一直想能有只猫帮我分担一下……”

“那没问题——”哈莉哄着它，“不过我们得快点。”她不知道自己的变形术还能维持多久，希望来得及拿到魔杖。

“很好。”公猫说，“今天‘女王’跟‘国王’大吵了一架，她暂时不会来这儿了，我们可以在楼道里自由穿梭。”

“还有‘国王’？”哈莉好奇地问。

“是的——一只大个儿狸猫，脾气很坏，但是它非常聪明，我们说它甚至和‘女王’一样聪明，但它不是人，是猫和狸子的混血，最近它有点神出鬼没，老往禁林那边跑，‘女王’对它不呆在自己的领地非常生气，但是又管不了它……”

“——克鲁克山？”哈莉惊讶地问道，它一定是去跟西里斯会合了！西里斯肯定就在禁林无疑了，如果她能找到克鲁克山，那就能找到西里斯——不不，现在见面太危险，她可以通过克鲁克山传递信息，让西里斯躲得远远地，彼得的事可以交给她和克鲁克山，她就不信，两只猫都不能找到彼得。

“你认得‘国王’？”公猫问。

“对……我们是不错的朋友，不过我不知道它是‘国王’。我最近一直在找他。”哈莉说，“如果可以，你等会能带我去找它吗？”

“我只知道他去禁林了，其余的我也不知道。”公猫说，它开始带着哈莉在楼道里钻来钻去，哈莉不能更进一步地问问题了，她有点好奇克鲁克山跟麦格之间是什么关系——呃，好像有些想过头了，她差点摔了一跤，只好把全部精神集中在协调自己的手脚上。

一会儿它们出现在赫奇帕奇的男生宿舍里，十六岁男孩儿们的寝室充斥着浓浓的鼻息声，公猫带着哈莉跳上床去，哈莉就着窗外的月光认出，那睡得正香的男孩子不正是塞德里克吗？

“原来你是塞德里克的猫。”哈莉小声说。不过她的魔杖究竟在哪儿呢？公猫干嘛把她带到这儿来？

公猫毫不客气地踩上塞德里克的胸膛，塞德里克马上醒了过来：“菲兹。”他的手在公猫头上摸了两下，然后视线对上一旁哈莉的绿眸，顿时愣住了。

“奥。”他压低了惊呼声，连忙坐了起来，“哈莉，你怎么在这？”他轻声问道，又连忙用手梳理了几下自己的头发，又揉了揉眼睛。

“我来拿我的魔杖，”哈莉用人类的语言说，“你的猫说他捡到了它，把它交给你了。”

“太冒险了，哈莉。”塞德里克压低声音，“万一你又控制不住变回来了怎么办？这里可还有三个男孩。”


	140. 头一次有强烈感觉的塞德

“如果我变回来了话，你可以把我藏进被窝里，塞德。”哈莉说，她看到塞德里克的眼神一下子深邃起来了，她几乎能感觉到他的身体瞬间火热——奥，她从没试过能够让一个男性反应这么强烈，就好像他全身都是敏感/地带，她甚至可以只用声音就让他不堪折磨。

他同时还非常害羞，在他意识到他自己在想什么的时候，他的脸颊一片赤红，帷帐里的气温一下子上升了，好像谁在夏夜的宿舍里不合时宜地施了一个温暖咒。

“交给你了。”哈莉身边的公猫菲兹低声对哈莉说，它从床上一跃而下，飞也似地冲了出去。

喵喵声打破了帷帐里的暧昧气氛。

“它对你说了什么吗？”塞德里克问。

“它说你太黏它了，希望我能帮它顶一会儿班，不过它还不知道我是个人类。”哈莉照实说了。她当然没时间在这儿陪塞德里克，她的事多得要命。

“那……你会帮它吗？”男孩蓝灰色的眼睛看着她，轻轻地问。

哈莉失笑了，塞德里克确实有些黏人不是吗。“最近我恐怕没什么空，塞德。”她说，男孩的眼神有些黯淡下去。

“等我忙过了这阵子，也许可以过来逛逛。”哈莉随口安慰他，“现在能把魔杖给我吗？”

“啊……好的。”塞德里克挪动身体，坐在床沿上用脚扒拉拖鞋，“它在我的箱子里，我得去打开它。”

“你最好现在就躲进我的被窝。”起身前，他叮嘱道。并且掀起了自己的被子，示意哈莉钻进去。

他是不是过分小心了？哈莉想，不过她还是乖乖地钻了进去，塞德里克放下了被单，哈莉的眼前一片漆黑，鼻端弥漫着男孩的味道——和女孩子自带的甜腻的香气不同，塞德里克的气息非常清爽，他用的是什么味道的沐浴露？好像是柠檬和薰衣草，味道很淡。唔，还有男孩子本身的气味……它们争先恐后地涌入并包围了哈莉的感官，给她带来心痒般的奇特感觉。

帷幕外传来了箱子打开的声音，然后它又关上了，塞德里克拿到了魔杖，在掀开帷帐之前，他轻声问了一句：

“你还好吗？”

“我还好。”哈莉在被子里答道。塞德里克谨慎地掀开帷帐，将它们从里面掖好才打开了被子，将魔杖放在哈莉面前。

“我想，”塞德里克犹疑地说，“你就这么离开可能会很危险。你在变回来之前有什么预兆吗？”他问。

“只觉得魔力在迅速消失。”

“从你有这种感觉到变回人形，需要多长时间？”他焦急地问，“来得及做出什么反应吗？”

“那恐怕是来不及的。”哈莉说，她也没有做好任何突然变回去的准备。

“我看这样。”塞德里克在床上摸索着，扯出一条毛毯，“你要回格兰芬多塔楼是吗？我送你到公共休息室的门口，我不希望你在半路上……你明白的，我想那肯定会引起骚动。”

“……好吧。”现在去禁林显然不是个好选择。她不知道西里斯到底在哪里，只能在禁林到处寻找，而她刚才连个魔杖都找不到，怎么能指望找得到西里斯呢？现在唯一的希望是能在明天白天捕获克鲁克山，把它带到打人柳下面的密室去，通过它和西里斯沟通。

塞德里克笑了笑，把她的魔杖收在口袋里，然后抖开了手里的毛毯。哈莉顺从地爬上去，让塞德里克把她裹起来，抱在怀里，带出门去。

“如果你快要变过来了，就打声招呼。”出了赫奇帕奇休息室，塞德里克说。

“希望不会变过来，要是变回来了，我又得担心其他的事了——比如，可能我又要找你借睡衣了。想想看你有多少件睡衣能借给我？”哈莉叹着气。现在塞德里克把她当个孩子似的裹成了蚕茧，她要是变回了人类，可能会先被毯子勒死——大概是有鉴于前一天晚上的尴尬情况，塞德里克才把她裹得那么紧的。

“睡衣倒是没有问题——但是如果在变回来的时候遇到哪个老师可就糟了，”塞德里克说，“那时候我们要怎么解释呢？”

哈莉注意到他说“我们”。这个词儿真有趣，她在心里玩味了一会儿才回答：“你想过怎么解释吗，塞德？”

“……我还没想过。”塞德里克有点苦恼地说，“不过如果这次顺利的话，我会好好想个解释出来的，这样我们就可以应对下一次——假如我们被哪个教授逮到的话。”

他说的可真认真。有人愿意全心全意替她着想，这感觉很不错。而且他不像德拉科那么小混蛋——当然，小混蛋也有小混蛋的可爱之处。哈莉想。“谢谢你，塞德。”她诚心诚意地说。接着随口问道，“你还想我下一次再变成猫咪时去找你吗？”

“呃。”塞德里克被她问得语塞了。过了一会儿，他才轻轻地问：

“我可以这么想吗？”

“……奥。”这下轮到哈莉语塞了。怎么说呢，塞德里克的这个问题非常非常像一个老手。老手们会把回答变成问题——当你不知道怎么回答对方的时候，可以用“你说呢”或者“你认为呢”来搪塞对方，同时抛过去一个“你懂得”的眼神。反正有时候对方只是想调调情，他们并不一定需要一个答案；另外一些时候，你并不想给予对方答案，也只是想调调情，那么用问题来代替回答是再好也没有了。

哈莉那句问话确实有调情的含义在内——这不是出于哈莉的故意，而是她现在养成的习惯。但塞德里克并不是在调情，他的问题是真心实意的，他确实只是表达了自己内心的需求，这就让哈莉感到棘手了——她现在可以自然地回答任何一句虚情假意的调情，但无法应对像塞德里克这样的……他的问题其实已经告诉她，他确实希望她去找他。

“——我想总好过你被别人捡到。”他有些别扭地解释着，“你脸上的特征太明显了，我觉得任何人一看到你就会想到你是谁的。”

“我听过你说我的猫咪形态长得像哈莉·波特。”哈莉回忆着，“你那时候就猜到我是谁了吗？”如果真是这样那她可真的小瞧塞德里克了。

“奥，不。”塞德里克赶紧否认——知道那只猫是哈莉·波特还带她去洗澡？在她面前脱衣服并且把她带到被窝里去睡觉？奥，这种事别说做了，想一想都是犯罪——但是自从哈莉·波特变回原形之后，他已经想了非常多18N的东西了，他之前还算单纯的大脑在一夜之内就被青春期疯狂的荷尔蒙接管了，他失去了引以为傲的理智，一部分危险的东西从温和的背后冒出来，让他有点害怕但又控制不住被诱惑。

话说回来，如果他一开始就知道那只猫就是哈莉·波特的话，他一定会规规矩矩地。他会什么都不做，看着她从面前走过，忍住自己泛滥的、对任何可爱动物都想摸一把的渴望。

他之前就认为哈莉·波特本人就是可爱动物的一种。

碧眼毛绒小黑猫什么的，当然也是。

“我很庆幸能捡到我的人是你，塞德。”哈莉说，“我不敢想象如果别人捡到了我会怎么样。”如果被斯内普捡到会怎么样？如果被斯内普知道她学会了一点儿阿尼玛格斯会则么样？假如她在斯内普面前变回原形了呢？

——唔，后面这个设想还挺值得期待的。

“我也不敢想象假如是我之外的人捡到你会怎么样。”塞德里克担忧地说，“可能会发生一些不太好的事……”

奥，他的某部分思维又越过了大脑，开始设想会发生什么了。那让他既兴奋又恼怒——哈莉知道她可能陷入到什么样的境地中去吗？她知道半大男孩儿们的脑子里对漂亮的小女孩只会有什么想法吗？更别提她还没拿着魔杖！

但不管是兴奋和恼怒，这两种情绪对于塞德里克而言，绝对是超越了往日的自我，他从未有过那么强烈的感受，就像他之前从未有过那么“兴致昂扬”的时候，他不知道如何应对，心情忐忑——他的人生里该有这么激烈情绪吗？

格兰芬多公共休息室到了，塞德里克把哈莉从毯子里放出来，哈莉一跃而起，迅速地跑回到自己的床上，后来她又变回了人形——她用心计算着时间，这一次变形的时长比前一次要长得多了。

不过这仍完全不能让人满意，哈莉想起麦格教授、想起西里斯，他们都是想变形多久就变形多久，为什么她不行呢？这当中肯定有什么地方出了岔子，但她找不出到底哪儿出了问题。

星期四上午考黑魔法防御术，这是他们的倒数第二门考试。卢平教授拟定的考试是他们要爬进一个旧箱子与一个新的博格特打斗，对于哈莉来说，这可能是最困难的一场考试，因为她知道博格特将会变成什么，不过她也想好了应对之道。

“棒极了，哈莉，”卢平咕哝道，这时哈莉笑着从箱子里爬出来，“满分。”哈莉高兴得脸通红，站在那儿没走。

“能给我说说，你是怎么战胜‘她’的吗？”卢平低声问道。哈莉的博格特是另一个黑暗系的魔女哈莉，他很难想象哈莉到底用了什么法子战胜了她。

“我把‘她’变成了一个小男孩，教授。”哈莉兴奋地说，“短头发，发量很多又乱蓬蓬，还翘起来一个角，小圆脸，带着我以前的圆眼镜。他坐在王座上的样子简直太无辜了，尽管他竭尽全力要表现出一个魔头该有的气势，但他瞪圆的眼睛只能让他显得迷茫又无助——看到他我忍不住笑了。老实说，他非常可爱，但绝不是个魔王。”


	141. 哈莉的怀疑

“聪明的女孩，”卢平赞赏地说，接着赫敏和罗恩也结束了考试，赫敏的博格特居然是麦格教授——她说赫敏全部考试都不及格，把赫敏吓得从箱子里跑出来了。他们互相开着玩笑，回到了城堡，接着他们在楼梯尽头看到了魔法部部长康奈利·福吉。

福吉也看到了他们，“哈莉，你好!”他说，“刚考完，是不是？” 

“是的，部长先生。”哈莉说，把福吉介绍给赫敏和罗恩，他们也和福吉打了招呼。

“天气真好，”福吉说，目光落在湖面上，“可惜……可惜……” 他深深叹着气，目光向下看哈莉。

哈莉的内心立刻升上来一种不祥的预感。 

“我到这里来执行令人不愉快的使命，哈莉。处置危险生物委员会要求在处死一头发了疯的鹰头马身有翼兽时有一名证人在场。正好我为了布莱克的事需要拜访霍格沃茨，他们就请我参加了。”

哈莉被他说的“布莱克”吸引了注意力：“布莱克怎么了吗，部长先生？”福吉为什么会亲自赶来，在这个节骨眼上？斯内普把他知道的告诉福吉了吗？福吉知道了……一切？她的心砰砰乱跳起来。

“没什么，只是例行公事，哈莉。”福吉说，这听在哈莉的耳朵里像在掩饰着什么——福吉一开始就瞒着她很多事。他可能想要抓住西里斯之后再告诉她到底发生了什么，这是否意味着斯内普还没有把她和西里斯的关系告诉福吉？不然的话，福吉在她面前连“布莱克”三个字都不会提起——她该感谢斯内普没把她供出来吗？

“到底发生什么了，先生？”哈莉抬起头望着福吉，如她所料，对方匆忙调转了目光——一个秘密，哈莉几乎能肯定了。

“没什么，哈莉。希望我刚才提起这个名字没有惊扰到你。”福吉说，脸上是尴尬的笑。

“那么您要先去见见邓布利多吗，先生？”哈莉换了一个问题，她的心乱得要命，真想伸出手握住自己的膝盖然后蜷缩在某个安全的角落，但现在她却只能把手在袖子底下攥紧，尽量不让人注意到她正在偷偷地深呼吸，以克制住自己忽然暴涨的情绪。

“哦——那当然。我一会儿就去见邓布利多。”福吉点点头，“不过你真的没事吗，哈莉？”

也许斯内普就在校长办公室里，跟邓布利多一起等着福吉，他们肯定会制订出一个抓捕西里斯的计划，没准斯内普已经把西里斯变成的大狗画出来了，很快西里斯就被围剿，然后将到一个摄魂怪的吻，这样斯内普就心满意足了，对吗？

她当然知道斯内普有多恨西里斯！

哈莉从未像现在这样憎恶斯内普。她还以为上学期他想把她赶出霍格沃兹的时候已经是她痛恨他的巅峰呢——她对福吉挤出一个微笑：“我没事，部长先生，谢谢你的关心。”

“部长先生，”罗恩走向前插嘴道，“关于巴克比克的案子——已经听取过上诉了吗？”

“不，不，上诉定在今天下午，两点钟。”福吉说。

“那您有可能做不成死刑执行的见证人！”罗恩勇敢地说，“那头鹰头马身有翼兽也许没事！” 

福吉还没来得及回答，两名男巫从他身后的城堡大门里走了出来。哈莉猜想他们是处置危险生物委员会的代表，她的心一下子揪了起来——真的，罗恩和赫敏的努力彻底没有用了，不管他们怎么辩护，卢修斯·马尔福还是赢了，想想上个学期就是因为海格的事，他被赶出了董事会，这一次他怎么会放过海格呢？

只是时间上——假如福吉要去见证处决巴克比克，那追捕西里斯的事可能要延后了，尽管后者更重要一些，但魔法部向来以管理混乱和拖沓闻名，等他正式通知摄魂怪应该去哪追捕西里斯，可能还要过一段时间——她当然可以利用这点时间做点什么。

罗恩的最后一场考试是占卜，赫敏的是麻瓜研究，而哈莉则是两门都有——她对罗恩说，先和他一起去参加占卜考试，考完了就立刻去赫敏那里考麻瓜研究，因为她在麻瓜世界里长大，麻瓜研究的考试对她来说其实是小菜一碟——但其实赫敏已经悄悄地把时间转换器给她了。尽管之前都是赫敏在主导时间转换器的使用，但这次她只能让哈莉单独使用了，因为她放弃了特里劳妮的占卜课程。

他们一起走上大理石楼梯。赫敏在二楼和他们分手了，哈莉和罗恩赶去塔楼接受特里劳妮胡说八道的预言调教，先是罗恩，再是哈莉——他们都不可避免地胡诌了一番，但是哈莉在准备离开的时候，一个响亮、嘶哑的声音在他背后说起话来——

“这事即将发生。” 

哈莉飞快地回过身来。特里劳妮教授僵在扶手椅里，目光散漫，下巴下垂。 

“对——对不起？”哈莉说。

但是特里劳妮教授似乎没听见，眼睛开始转动起来。她看上去好像什么病发作了似的。接着她又说话了，仍旧是那种嘶哑的声音，和她自己的很不相像。 

“黑魔头一个人躺着，没有朋友，被同伴遗弃。这十二年来他的仆人一直遭到锁禁。但很快这仆人将挣脱锁链，开始寻找他的主子。黑魔头将在仆人帮助下重新崛起，比以前任何时候都要强大可怕。不久那仆人——将开始——重新找到——他的主子——” 

特里劳妮忽然颤抖了一下——像是大梦初醒，她不承认她刚刚说过那些，哈莉不由得猜想她是不是做了一个真正的预言。

接着哈莉躲在盥洗室拨动了时间转换器，去考了麻瓜研究——时间转换器真是个好用的东西，不是吗？哈莉真想把它给留下来，不过想想那也是不可能的——因为这东西同样非常危险，它没准能干很多……需要不在场证明的事？

哈莉马上想起了德拉科那天的提议——是的，她需要——海格需要一个不在场证明，在一个关键时刻——比如——

她的心突突地急速跳动起来，握紧了手里的时间转换器，但这东西的使用需要得到赫敏的同意，赫敏会同意吗？

哈莉不能肯定，她只能说自己将会尽力去说服赫敏，但她不知道赫敏是不是能同意。她掏出一枚银西可，把它变成了时间转换器的样子，放进了右边的口袋，真正的时间转换器则放在左边的口袋里，她把它变成了银西可。假如赫敏不同意的话——

她非常快地和自己会和，然后朝休息室赶过去，那里几乎没有人了。角落里坐着罗恩和赫敏，哈莉看到他们的脸就呆住了。

“巴克比克败诉了，”罗恩没精打采地说，“海格刚把这个送来。”海格的便条上写着“太阳落山的时候执行死刑。你们什么也帮不了了。不要来。我不要你们看见行刑。” 

“我们一定要去，”哈莉马上说，“不能让他自己坐在那儿等着行刑手！”

“但是，太阳落山，”罗恩说，他眼睛瞪着窗外，“怎么也不会同意我们出去的……特别是你，哈莉。”

“听着，罗恩，赫敏。我有一个想法——如果我们能用隐形衣，那我们哪儿都可以去。但是现在我的隐形衣落在另一个地方了，我必须去把它取来。你们都在这儿等着——赫敏。”哈莉叫着赫敏的名字，并看着她的眼睛，“如果时间来不及，我希望我能动用——我可以吗？”

赫敏明白她说的是什么，她的眼睛瞪圆了，罗恩在一旁迷惑地看着她们两个。

“……可以，哈莉，你用吧。”赫敏点点头，“如果你觉得有必要的话。”

哈莉满意地点点头——这样她就不需要欺骗朋友了，她更可以利用时间转换器去通知西里斯，她不怕来不及了。

她匆匆站起身来，先去了寝室的赫敏的床上一阵搜寻，克鲁克山正偎着被子呼呼大睡呢，哈莉把它捞起来：“听着，克鲁克山，我有件重大的事情需要你帮忙，我们先去一个地方。”

克鲁克山不满地嘟哝着，哈莉知道一旦她变成猫了可能还需要讨好它，但现在她是人，并且是她主人的朋友以及朋友的朋友，所以也管不了那么多了，而且她相信斯内普这个不会出现在那雕像附近——他应该在福吉那里，或者在邓布利多的办公室里，等着抓捕西里斯。

她匆匆赶到那密室，喝下最后一点魔药，然后飞速脱掉了衣服——她没有时间去实验她现在能不能不靠魔药变形了，克鲁克山等她变完了才问她：

“出了什么事，哈莉？”

“是西里斯——斯内普很可能把西里斯是阿尼玛格斯的事告诉了魔法部长福吉，我刚刚听福吉说他为了西里斯来的，你马上去通知西里斯，让他立刻逃走，至于彼得——我会把彼得揪出来的，我们俩都会帮助他，对吗，克鲁克山？”

“那我马上走。”克鲁克山说，它有很多疑问，但是即使它只是一只狸猫它也能明白这里面孰轻孰重。“只是我怀疑他能不能听得进去，你知道如果有一丝希望，西里斯都不是躲躲藏藏的人，他从不畏惧死亡——”

“把消息带到就好了，克鲁克山。你告诉他我期待着暑假的时候能和他一起生活，不管他是不是逃犯，报不报仇——我只要他活着。”哈莉就怕西里斯不畏惧死亡。

“你要告诉他他是我在这个世上最后的亲人，为了我他必须活下去。”


	142. 斯内普：给猫喂食猫薄荷的后果

“好的，哈莉。”狸猫说，“你的话他一定听的。我也不希望失掉这么一个好朋友。”它在地上伸展了一下肢体，随即跑掉了。

哈莉看着它的背影，叹了口气。但现在还是没有时间去思考别的事，她必须变回去，穿上衣服，披上隐身衣，然后再回到公共休息室——奥，叫人痛苦地是，她也不知道该怎么主动变回原形，不过还好这个地方也没有人会来，这房子里什么都没有，除了被打坏的那些桌椅和被钉住的窗户，这儿什么都没——连风声都没有。

忽然，一阵脚步声惊动了她——来人把脚步放得特别轻，但他没有使用无声咒，就像他故意这么做似的，然后是一句荧光闪烁，照亮了来人的脸：斯内普！

哈莉迅速地躲开了，她害怕她还不熟练的动作绊倒了什么会吸引斯内普的注意，只好躲在黑暗的角落里一动不动。暗自祈祷着今天的魔药效果能比上次更长些，同时猜测着，斯内普为什么会出现在这？

她被跟踪了？但是斯内普为什么会有时间来跟踪她呢？他现在难道不应该在魔法部长福吉那里或者邓布利多那里等待抓捕西里斯吗？

斯内普带着得意的神情开口：“出来吧，哈莉·波特！”

没有人回答他。除了他自己声音的回音以外，房间里一片静寂。斯内普脸上的得意迅速切换为迷惑，他匆匆前进了几步，举起魔杖照亮了房间——房间里空无一人，只有一张破桌子上堆放着一些东西，那引起了斯内普的极大兴趣，却让哈莉吓得心脏几乎停止了跳动，她屏住呼吸，同时身体流过一阵绝望和无助的震颤。

斯内普挥舞魔杖，荧光闪烁的效果顿时加强了数倍，哈莉更为惊恐地发现，她自己暴露在了光亮之下，只是斯内普没有注意到她，他的全部注意力仍停留在那堆东西上。

哈莉悄悄挪动几步，藏到了一张烂椅子下面。

“棒极了，这是隐身衣。”斯内普拿起那件隐身衣，表情重回得意，“但波特把这东西放在这里干什么？”

他把隐身衣搭在自己的左手上。哈莉真恨不得这时天降闪电把他劈死，但什么奇迹也没发生，斯内普继续翻动起下面的东西。

“水晶药瓶。”他拿起来，“很好，布莱克就是在这里恢复他的阿尼玛格斯变形术的——该死的波特帮他调配的药水……但波特一定不知道——”

不知道什么？哈莉暗想，但魔药大师只是阴恻恻地笑了几声，把瓶子装进了衣兜。

“两副眼镜。”斯内普把哈莉那个复古眼镜托在手里端详了半天，“这是用来干什么的？”他把它放回桌面。

“波特的魔杖。”斯内普怀疑地拿起，“波特连魔杖都扔下了？”

“魔法袍子……”斯内普又拎起哈莉叠得整整齐齐的魔法袍子最上面的一件，哈莉看到他把她的魔法袍子倒过来抖动着，袍子的口袋里滑出了一张老旧的羊皮纸——那是活点地图；然后是几枚金加隆和银西可，她变形过的时间转换器也在里面；还有就是她刚刚用银西可变形的假的时间转换器。

“真不错，波特就是用这个上那么多课的。”斯内普拿着假的时间转换器，皱着眉头说，“除此之外，她肯定还想用这个干点什么……但那是什么呢？这么重要的东西，还有隐身衣，为什么不随身携带？”

他沉默了一会儿，好像在调动他全部的脑细胞思考，最后他放弃了，把假的时间转换器、活点地图、金加隆还有假的银西可都放进了自己的口袋。接着他又拿起一件魔法袍子抖动，里面什么也没有；然后是第三件——斯内普一拿起它脸色就变了，他连忙把那件袍子扔了回去——

“哦，不。”他惊恐地说，“这——这是什么？波特在干什么？他们三个做了什么？！”

哈莉知道他发现了什么，那三件魔法袍下面是她的内衣，但是斯内普的联想是不是有点太丰富了？

“——她在这里幽会？”他举起魔杖查看着周围的情况——哈莉尽量把自己蜷缩成一个球，藏在椅子的最后面，几乎要和墙面平行了——这房子不但破烂、陈旧，四处还积满了灰尘，壁纸已经从墙上脱落，地板上到处是污渍，一件件家具全都破损了，似乎是人打坏的。

“……原来是这里。”他发出一种古怪的声音，用手去摩挲那些家具被打坏的痕迹，“是的，卢平就是在这里变形的，他们——布莱克、卢平、老波特、还有彼得，他们就是在这儿……他们——”

他情绪激动起来，过了好一会儿才恢复了平静。

“现在是小波特了——他们又重新聚集起来了，就在这……可是她为什么有这么多衣服在这里呢？他们到底在干些什么？”斯内普惊疑不定地自言自语，“怎么解释这一切呢？一定是还缺乏什么关键的证据——”

他仔细地在房间里搜寻着，每一寸墙壁、每一处地板都不放过，最后他来到了哈莉藏身的椅子前，搬开了椅子。

哈莉绝望地闭上了眼睛，斯内普毫不费力地把她从墙根拖出来——“一只猫，”他喃喃地说，“哈莉·波特在这里养宠物？”

他把她举到跟前查看了一会儿：“一只长得像哈莉·波特的猫。”哈莉虚弱地叫了一声，还好他没认为她就是哈莉·波特！真希望他马上把她放了。

“——波特连猫都养不好。”她听到斯内普说，他很有经验地改而用手拎着哈莉的后颈——那不疼，但很显然不是对猫咪温柔的做法，因为被这样拎着，哈莉就动弹不得了。塞德里克肯定也知道这个方法有效快捷，但他却是抱着小猫的——多么可亲可爱的男孩！多么神憎鬼厌的斯内普！

哈莉在心里愤愤不平，诅咒着斯内普，但这一切显得多么无力——尤其当斯内普感觉到他正掌控一切的时候。他拎着她，在房子里到处查看——从楼梯冲上去又冲下来，抠索着每一个地缝，但什么新东西都没发现——哈莉一直希望他从楼梯上滚下来，再次把腿摔断，可惜这个愿望也没能成真。

最后斯内普把他发现的所有东西——除了哈莉的内衣——全都拿上，包括哈莉小猫，全部带去了自己的办公室，然后他把他拿到的其他东西一股脑儿堆在桌上。

这时候斯内普才把哈莉抱在手上，他稍微踌躇了一下，走到自己的魔药柜子前，打开一个抽屉，找了些猫薄荷塞进哈莉嘴里，又把她放在地上，拍拍她的头。

“好了，去一边玩吧，小猫。”他不耐烦地说，“我不想在思考问题的时候被绿眼睛打扰——猫也不行。”

该死的斯内普——哈莉又一次想，她得马上逃走，幸运的是，斯内普进来的时候只是虚掩了门，这是不幸中的万幸，只要她逃出去，其他的就可以以后再说——但他往她嘴里塞了什么？这东西还真——古怪的味道，同时又奇异地吸引着她，她几乎是没有经过任何挣扎，属于猫的一部分一瞬间就占据了上风，她毫不犹豫地坐在一边大嚼起来，猫薄荷没几下就下了肚，她感到肾上腺素飙升，血管里流窜着令人愉悦的麻醉感——她沉迷了，这感觉是如此美妙，令人飘飘欲仙，因此她先是在原地呆坐了一会儿，接着又躺在地上，眼神茫然，四脚朝天。

她没看见斯内普把她的那堆东西在桌上放整齐了，然后他就在房子里面开始踱步，脑子都想炸了，也想不出这些东西的内在联系。

“时间转换器、隐身衣、三件魔法袍、水晶小药瓶、眼镜、魔杖、一只猫、一间长时间没有人使用的破烂房子。”他不停地念叨着，绕着堆满东西的桌子来回走动，“这里头一定有我不知道的秘密——但是什么呢？是什么呢？到底是什么呢？！”

他沉浸在自己的思绪里，几近疯狂，如同哈莉沉浸在猫薄荷的魔力中不可自拔一样——直到一声巨响在房间里炸起。斯内普吓了一大跳，下意识地望向声音的来源，只见哈莉·波特浑身赤/裸，茫然地躺在他的地板上，她踢翻了他的茶几，上面是一套他最喜欢的茶具——当然现在重点不是茶具，虽然他的内心掠过一阵可惜。他同时想道：到底发生了什么？那地上的一堆白色物体真的是哈莉·波特吗？猫呢？

几乎是下一秒，房间里又响起了紧急的嗡鸣声，斯内普的情绪瞬间被巨大的愤怒席卷了：是的，他一下子明白了——这一切就是个巨大的阴谋，那小猫就是哈莉·波特，她知道他在跟踪她，所以她故意把他引诱到了尖叫棚屋，让他把她带到他的办公室。这也可以解释为什么那里会有那么多套魔法袍子了，因为她根本没穿衣服就变形了，然后直到这儿才显形，为的就是要陷害他，就和当年她的父亲和布莱克做的那样——很快邓布利多就将出现在这里，到时候波特肯定会说，是他脱掉了她的衣服，可能她还会对邓布利多描述她是怎么挣扎的，然后他就会因为骚扰未成年学生被解职了——不得不说，她比她的父亲强多了，她的父亲在最后一刻放弃了，但是现在是布莱克跟她在一起，肯定是布莱克出的主意。布莱克一向就不要脸，做出什么事都不足为奇，而这个波特又什么都听他的——

“教授，快给我拿件衣服——我能等会再跟你解释吗？”片刻的恍神之后，哈莉终于找回了人的意识，她羞愧万分，血液逆流直冲大脑，脑子里则一片混乱。

——什么，他是不是听错了？波特让他拿衣服？现在这个样子不是最好向邓布利多表明她被侵犯了吗？反正她都做到这个份上了，还怕在邓布利多面前赤/身裸/体吗？

尽管这么想，斯内普还是丢了一件魔法袍子给哈莉——毕竟这对他有利。哈莉迅速穿好了，这时那嗡鸣声还在继续。

“那是什么声音？”哈莉问，希望能拖延一下“解释”的时间，这太困难了，根本无从下手。

“别告诉我你不知道，波特。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“那是你不穿衣服触发的防御机制。”


	143. 愚蠢的波特

他看到波特的眼睛里浮现出疑惑，好像她的不明白那是防御机制似的，一秒钟之后，那眼睛里的疑惑消失了，变成了调侃和微笑——哦，是的，她明白了吗？她明白自己处在什么样的优势地位了吗？当然，她会利用这些的——

“这么说邓布利多马上会出现在这儿了？”她问。

她显而易见的微笑让斯内普感到胃部一阵极度的不舒服，但是否认是毫无意义的，他极其不情愿地点了点头。

“奥。”她轻轻地说，眼底充满喜悦，几乎憋不住自己的笑意了——她就像刚从地牢里逃脱出来一样轻松，斯内普厌恶地想着，而他几乎要处在监牢门口了，很快他将失去一切——教授的身份、一份稳定可靠的薪水以及邓布利多的信任。假如让邓布利多选择相信他还是波特，那毫无疑问将是波特，邓布利多很可能不会动用摄魂取念去查证——因为对一个遭受了侵犯的学生而言，这将是一次痛苦经历的重现，邓布利多肯定不会让他宠爱的学生遭遇这个的。而且哈莉·波特怎么可能会骗人呢？斯内普讽刺地想。

这时邓布利多从壁炉里探出头来，蓝眼睛从半月形的镜片后面望向斯内普和哈莉，斯内普衣着整齐却面色沉重，哈莉只披着一件魔法袍，赤着脚，袍子下面明显什么都没穿，他们俩都看着他，地上有个翻到的茶几，还有一堆瓷器碎片——邓布利多挪开了目光，暗自思索着到底发生了什么事。

“——谁能告诉我这里怎么了吗？”邓布利多轻咳一声，“你们触发了一个三级的防御机制。”

“假如真的发生了什么，你出现得未免太晚了点。”斯内普说，声音里的讽刺表露无疑，“应该在嗡鸣响起的那一刹那，你就该现身了。”

“抱歉，西弗勒斯，打发康纳利·福吉花了我一点时间，你总不希望我告诉他，我必须马上去处理什么事。”邓布利多说，他像是意有所指，因为他的眼神很快投向了哈莉，“你有什么要说的吗，孩子？”

哈莉当然明白自己现在可以做些什么，现在是她在掌控一切，只要她张张嘴，斯内普就有可能从这所学校里滚蛋，并且将没有任何学校让他担任教职了。想到这一点哈莉的内心不可抑制地泛起一股报复的快意——她本无意促成这个阴谋，是斯内普自己的多疑和对西里斯的恨意促成的。某种层面上说，斯内普是自作自受，他让自己处在了悬崖边上，现在只要她伸出手轻轻一推，他就将万劫不复。

哈莉知道斯内普自己也明白这一点，而且他并不认为自己有错。因为他的眼中有着明显的愤怒，那是冲着她的——是的，是的，永远都是别人的错，是她的错，跟踪她是她的错，把她带到这里来也是她的错，他陷入到这种局面也是她的错，而斯内普自己，永远站在道理这一边。

想想看，假如她现在对邓布利多说他刚才想侵犯她，他会恨她一辈子吗？这她倒是不在乎，而且想想看，霍格沃兹没有了斯内普！这肯定会让她接下来的生活愉快数倍。

“先生，”哈莉开口，满意地看到斯内普的目光闪动，你害怕了吗，她想，她的脸上显出泫然欲泣的表情，“我想——我们能到那边——”她指指角落里的沙发，“讨论这件事吗？我不想——”她又迅速地瞥了斯内普一眼，斯内普脸上的表情精彩极了，恼怒和嘲讽让他脸色红了又青，青了又白。

“哈莉，你希望的话我们可以去我的办公室——”邓布利多连忙说，“啊，当然你愿意去麦格教授那里也行，如果你有什么话要私下告诉我的话。”

“就在这里，”哈莉吸了吸鼻子，率先迈开了步子，两人便在角落里的沙发上坐下，在开始交谈之前，邓布利多转过头，表情严肃地望向斯内普：

“西弗勒斯，我建议你也找个地方坐下来——好好思考一下你今天做的事。”

哈莉趁邓布利多不注意，给了他一个得意而狡猾的笑容，斯内普的鼻子好像更歪了，片刻之后，他坐在了哈莉和邓布利多对面的椅子上，他倒想听听，哈莉·波特打算如何陷害他。

“哈莉，你可以开始说了。”邓布利多回过头，表情变成温和，“不管发生了什么事，我们一定会公正处理的——就像我们处理布莱克的事情一样。”

邓布利多提了两次“布莱克”了，在他进门短短的一分钟里。这可以算得上是频繁了，哈莉敏锐地察觉到，邓布利多想告诉她一点什么，而她应该接受邓布利多的暗示——这似乎不只是关系到西里斯，也跟斯内普相关。

“布莱克怎么了吗？”她假装不那么在意地问，“我和福吉部长中午见了一面，他说他就是为布莱克来的——有什么新消息吗？”

“没有，康纳利只是告诉我，”邓布利多轻声说，语速很慢，像是要确保哈莉把每个词都听进去似的，“他认为布莱克很有可能不在霍格沃兹了，所以他打算把摄魂怪往外围撤去一点，我对他的这个决定表示赞同——你呢，你怎么想，哈莉？你会觉得不安全吗？”

邓布利多的蓝眼睛看着她，哈莉细细咀嚼着他的话——他是什么意思？他是在说福吉并不知道西里斯的事？不知道他是阿尼玛格斯，并且藏在禁林里？斯内普没有对福吉告密，福吉来到霍格沃兹仅仅只是个巧合？

可如果这样的话，为什么邓布利多会知道这些呢？邓布利多显然知道些什么——他知道什么呢？是斯内普告诉他的吗？

还有一个疑问：邓布利多为什么要暗示她这些？他想让她不要告发斯内普？还是他相信斯内普本来就是清白的？

无论哪个原因都让哈莉非常不舒服，她开始怀疑起邓布利多的用意了。

“如果布莱克不在学校里，我还有什么不安全的呢，我觉得安全极了。”哈莉挤出一个微笑。

“很好，哈莉——现在告诉我，斯内普教授对你做了什么吗？”

哈莉飞快地瞥了坐在对面不远处的斯内普一眼，他显然听见了他们的对话，他的眼里现在充满了挑衅，当然，愤怒还在。他像是认定了她一定会毫不犹豫地陷害他，即使邓布利多向她暗示了他不曾向康纳利·福吉告密过——他现在是不是后悔没对福吉告密呢？假如他知道他会面临现在这样的绝境的话？

斯内普也惊异于邓布利多的表态，但很快他的思绪被哈莉脸上那微妙的表情变化吸引住了——她在挣扎，她的嘴张开了又闭上，闭上了又张开，多种情绪在她的眸子里交替出现，胸口微微起伏，仿佛她在和某种本能作战，她已经迫不及待想要说出伤害他的话语，但是有什么阻止了她，让她痛苦不堪。她侧过脸，避开邓布利多的凝视——好了，现在你可以不必挣扎了，斯内普想，赶紧说吧，说我做了多么肮脏的事儿——

“——他没对我做任何事。”哈莉说。放弃陷害斯内普让人痛苦，一想到很可能还要和他待在这个学校更让她痛苦，但某种本能让她在最后一秒钟放弃了，这并非深思熟虑的结果，现在她也不想深思这当中的真正理由——也许是因为斯内普没有把事情做绝，既然他没有告诉福吉，那她也不必——她注意到自己的脸上不受控地显出了轻松的微笑，特别是看到斯内普猛然瞪大了双眸的时候——从前她让他有过这么巨大的表情变化吗？他那样子真可笑。

——波特。这就是波特。他们会把你推向绝境，然后在你快淹死的时候把你救上来，自认为对你恩重如山，并期望你给予他们回报，这相当荒唐，不是吗？

斯内普这么想着，内心却涌上来一阵无助……还有脆弱，因为他忽然意识到，哈莉可能并没有一开始就打算陷害他，是他自己给了她这个机会，她只是选择了放弃罢了。

“真的吗，哈莉？”邓布利多疑虑的声音响起，“我在这里，你不必担心什么，我们会给做了坏事的巫师一点禁锢性的魔法……”

“我向你保证我说的都是真话，先生，斯内普教授没有对我做任何不恰当的事。”哈莉说，她的话异常坚定。

“那……能解释一下你们为什么让警报响起了吗？”邓布利多站起身来，环顾四周，“还有这些是怎么回事呢？”

“是这样的，”哈莉跟着站起来，“斯内普教授正在教我消失咒，我不小心绊了一跤，咒语打在了自己的身上，所以……我的衣服……它消失了，我猜是这个触发了防御机制。”

这时他们来到堆放着哈莉的物品的桌前。

“那这些又是什么？”邓布利多问。

“如您所见，这是我用来练习的物品，”哈莉说。

斯内普跟在他们后面，听着波特对邓布利多胡说八道，一阵温暖突如其来地降临在他心底，他深知这不合时宜，却放任自己享受了一会儿——也许不只是一会儿，他为这感觉到了一丝难以启齿的愉悦……

如果她想要保护她自己，假如她不想暴露她的秘密，最好的方法就是陷害他，但她却放弃了，改而用这种蹩脚的谎言，精于算计的哈莉·波特，脑子里满是阴谋的哈莉·波特，她毫无理由这样做，这真是不可思议的愚蠢——正是这愚蠢让人——让人——

奥，他的心已经千疮百孔了，经不起什么摧残了。


	144. 相信即可得救？

“我不知道……西弗勒斯有这么多神奇的玩意儿。”邓布利多检视着那堆物品，“时间转换器，西弗勒斯，你得到许可了吗？”

斯内普想要开口，但是哈莉·波特快速地把话引了过去：“那不是斯内普教授的，那是我的——麦格教授把那给了我和赫敏，好让我们能应付那么多课程。”

“现在课程已经结束了，哈莉。”邓布利多说，“你该把时间转换器还给麦格了——我先帮你收着吧。”他把假的时间转换器放进了自己的口袋，把两副眼镜递还给哈莉，哈莉随手戴上了其中一副，视线正对着邓布利多——

眼镜上的数字狂跳着，最后停在了一个不可思议的四位数上——哈莉目瞪口呆，她从前还以为邓布利多是一个一百多岁的老处男，她从未听过邓布利多的绯闻！我的天，他是拥有一个多丰富的过去啊？!

邓布利多不知道哈莉看透了他的小秘密，目光依然在那堆物品上流连：“哈莉……抱歉，我不得不把这里的一些东西拿走……暂时保管。有些东西显然不是学生该拿着的。”他忽然问斯内普，“你说对吗，西弗勒斯？”

“不错，阿不思。”斯内普简短地说，他也看着桌上的物品。他现在已经明白是怎么回事了——那变形魔药不是给布莱克熬制的，是给她自己熬的，至于为什么要脱下衣服变形——因为魔药出了问题，她从他这儿拿的鬼脸天蛾的蛹是夏天的，按道理说是要冬天的才行。这个错误导致了变形过程的紊乱。他之前之所以不去提醒她，是因为他想让布莱克变形后不受控地变回来，然后被摄魂怪抓住——

他现在不知道哈莉是不是曾经不受控地变回来了，他猛然想起那天凌晨哈莉穿着男式睡衣的情形，难道那是因为——

“好极了。”邓布利多嘟哝着，把剩下的两件魔法袍子递给哈莉，接着他把活点地图塞进了自己的口袋，哈莉接过自己的衣服，怀疑邓布利多是不是知道他拿走的老旧羊皮纸到底是什么，但是当着斯内普的面，她不敢问——斯内普会因为她偶发的善意就放过她、放弃挖掘西里斯的秘密吗？这很难说。

“你的药瓶魔杖还有钱，”邓布利多把剩下的东西递给哈莉，“我不得不说，你们用来练习的物品真是奇怪极了——更别提你的鞋子都变没了，哈莉。西弗勒斯，你不给她拿双拖鞋来吗？”

斯内普皱眉，他从哈莉变回来那时起，就很注意控制自己的目光不要飞到她身上去了——他知道她那魔法袍子下面什么都没穿，随着她每走一步，那袍子紧贴在她身上，好像另一层皮肤似的，因为若隐若现而分外惹人遐想——他认为波特该庆幸邓布利多是个万年禁欲的百岁老头；而他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，自控能力超强的魔药教授、冷静又无欲无求的斯莱特林院长，正准备走邓布利多的老路。

但假如是什么年轻男孩看到她这样——对，那睡衣、那拖鞋。她被他发现的那个凌晨，刚好是他对她摄魂取念的后一天。她肯定是想去禁林通知布莱克，但是蹩脚的阿尼玛格斯变形术让她在半途变回了原形，然后——肯定有哪个男孩发现了她。

斯内普眼前闪过哈莉刚刚不着寸缕躺在地上的样子。

——她不只愚蠢，还很冲动。脑子不错但是一冲动就全毁了。典型的格兰芬多症状。绝对需要一点斯莱特林来调和。

他去给她拿了双拖鞋，哈莉安静又感激地穿上——看起来是这样。这种斯莱特林过于表面化了，斯内普想，他早就告诉过她该怎么行动，但每一次她的格兰芬多特质都占了上风，然后她就陷入了各种尴尬的境地，虽然最后都解决了，但那是因为大家都让着她不是吗？就因为她是该死的大难不死女孩。

“我送你出去，哈莉。”邓布利多说，把哈莉带出门去，他把斯内普从尖叫棚屋搜来的东西全拿走了，斯内普发现自己除了一地破碎的茶具之外，什么都没得到。

这是他过分斯莱特林的结果吗，斯内普陷入了思考。

 

“披上它，哈莉。”邓布利多从身后关上斯内普办公室的门，把隐身衣交给哈莉，“你这样走在外面太显眼了。”

哈莉低头一看，她的胸前的两个小玩意把魔法袍子顶起来了——她刚才就是这样在两个教授面前四处走动的吗？真可怕。

“好的。”她马上接过隐身衣给自己披上，正要再说点什么缓解尴尬，邓布利多抢先开口了：

“你深陷麻烦之中了吗，哈莉？”

“……是的，先生。”哈莉望着他，她知道他明白很多事，但每一次他都不肯说清楚，“您能帮助我吗？有……有很多生命等着你去拯救。”

“很遗憾。”邓布利多平静地说，“我没有权力，不能命令魔法部做任何事，更无法让其他人看到真相……”

“为什么您不做魔法部的部长呢，先生？”哈莉问道，“如果您是魔法部部长的话，那么——”

那么一切就简单多了，不是吗？

回答她的是邓布利多的一声叹息。

“如果那样我们就不能在这悠闲地聊天了，哈莉。”他没解释他为什么不担任魔法部长。

哈莉想起汤姆·里德尔同样没有往这条路上走。这不奇怪，有些人可能对政治不感兴趣，不过邓布利多应该依然站在权力巅峰。虽然他不是魔法部长，但魔法部长本人有任何事都会亲自来请教他，哈莉并不认为邓布利多真的需要听命于福吉，福吉反而很敬畏他。

“再者说，有些事不需要权力也可以做到，”邓布利多补充道，“比如说，当你相信别人，而别人也相信你的时候，你会拥有比权力更强大的力量。”

“唔。”哈莉有些似懂非懂。

“你懂得去拯救别人的生命，哈莉。”邓布利多慢吞吞地说，一边同样慢吞吞地向前走，“好好利用你所拥有的……那些东西，改变一些已经发生了的事——就好像它们从未被改变一样；你将是已发事件的执行者，假如你去执行的话。”他意有所指，话语的内容暗示着某种关于时间的魔法，哈莉不由得认为他是在怂恿她去使用时间转换器，如果真是这样的话，那他肯定知道他拿走的那个是假的。

“你不能指望别人能够凭空就拿出解决问题的办法来——我希望你自己解决问题。仅仅需要一点胆量、想象力以及信任别人的能力。”他接着说，“尤其要试着相信那些很少得到过别人信任的人——你曾经相信过他一次，还记得你得到了什么吗？”

邓布利多向前走去，把陷入思考的哈莉留在后面。他没有催促她赶上来，又似乎忘记收回哈莉身上的隐形衣了就回去了。

哈莉带着她最关键的东西，先去寝室换了衣服，再去休息室找罗恩和赫敏，他们已经吃过饭了，并且给哈莉留了几个糖浆馅饼。哈莉一边吃，一边带着他们偷偷摸摸地走到前厅附近一间空房间里，直到他们附近的确没有人为止，三个人才一起披着隐形衣，踮着脚穿过礼堂，然后走下大门前的石阶，一直走到海格的屋外。

哈莉忽然停下了脚步。两个朋友回过头来看她，脸上是疑惑的神气。

“听着，朋友们。”她说，声音微微发抖，“我——我打算干一件非常违反校规的事，我——需要你们的帮助。”

“我们正在违反校规，哈莉。”罗恩说。赫敏看着哈莉，好像她知道哈莉准备说些什么似的。

“罗恩，你要发誓你不为接下来听到的事尖叫，”哈莉说，“我和赫敏并非有意瞒着你的。”

罗恩睁大了眼睛，但很快他点点头：“如果你们不说，那一定是有人叮嘱过你们了——是麦格教授吗？”

哈莉从口袋里摸出那个银西可，把它恢复成时间转换器：“这是个时间转换器，罗恩。等一会儿他们行刑的时候，我们必须躲起来，我们要好好地观察那件事是怎么发生的，仔细找出当中的漏洞，在事情结束之后，再用这个把时间提前，趁海格有一个不在场证明的时候，把巴克比克放走。”

“哇——”罗恩准备尖叫，但被赫敏捂住了嘴。

“你怎么说，赫敏？你赞同吗？”哈莉问。

“我们行动吧。”赫敏说，完全不拖泥带水。

“好极了——我们现在去找海格，决不能对海格透露这件事。”

他们走到海格的小屋前，敲了敲门。他过了一分钟才来开门，哈莉跟他打了招呼，进门拉掉了隐身衣。

“你们不该来!”海格低声说道，他没有哭，也没有扑到他们身上搂住他们的脖子。他看上去像是个不知道自己身在何地、也不知道自己该做什么的人。看见这种无助的情况要比看见流泪更糟。 

“喝茶吗？”他说，伸手去拿茶壶，一双大手直发抖。 

“我们不喝。”罗恩说，哈莉有点紧张地看着他，生怕他露馅。

“巴克比克呢，海格？”赫敏迟疑地问道。

“我……我刚才把它带到外面去了。”海格说，在把牛奶倒到罐子里的时候溅得满桌子都是。“用绳子系在我的南瓜地里。想它应该看看树木和……呼吸呼吸新鲜空气——在它……”海格的手抖得那样厉害，牛奶罐从他手里掉到了地上，碎成一片片的。

“好了，海格，我们不喝茶。”哈莉走过去，掏出魔杖把地上的碎片清理干净。“他们什么时候来？”她问。


	145. 找到斑斑

“就快了……还有邓布利多。他今天早上写信告诉我的，说他要——要和我在一起。好人，邓布利多……”

“我们也和你在一起，海格。”赫敏说，但是海格摇摇他那粗发蓬松的脑袋。 

“你们应该回城堡去，如果福吉和邓布利多撞见你擅自离开城堡，哈莉，你的麻烦就大了。” 

邓布利多一定知道我来这儿了，哈莉心想，虽然他说的那么隐晦，但我听得懂。

“他们来了……”海格忽然说，哈莉、罗恩和赫敏都迅速转身。远处一群男子正在走下城堡的石台阶。走在前面的是邓布利多，他身旁是康奈利福吉，后面是年老体弱的委员会成员和行刑手麦克尼尔。

“你们必须走了。”海格说，从头到脚一寸寸都在发抖，“一定不能让他们发现你们在这里……走吧，现在……”赫敏拿起那件隐形衣。“我领你们从后面走。”海格说。哈莉走在后面，给了赫敏一个眼色，赫敏心领神会。

三个人跟着海格走到通往后花园的那道门前，看到巴克比克拴在海格的南瓜地里一棵树后面。海格叮嘱他们走远一些，然后回到了小屋前——他们停在不远处的一块大石头后面，屏住呼吸观察着即将发生的事。

“我们最好不要看向巴克比克，假如我们要放走他们的话，”赫敏叮嘱哈莉和罗恩，“假如现在的我们看到未来的我们的话，我们可能会发疯的。”

现在太阳下沉得很快，天空清朗，灰中带紫，但是西方还有一抹残红——他们看到邓布利多和福吉他们走进了海格的小屋，他们能听到小屋里发生的一切。

海格把巴克比克指给麦克尼尔看，福吉对海格说他要宣读执行死刑的通告，朗读通告的时间非常长，哈莉注意到邓布利多有意无意地走到正对着巴克比克的窗前，把整个窗子都遮得严严实实。哈莉三人看不到屋里的情况，同时屋里的人也看不到窗外发生了什么。

“这就是那个漏洞，”哈莉低声说，罗恩和赫敏同时点头。

“我们计算一下一共有多久。”哈莉吩咐，“如果我们这个时候放走巴克比克，海格会有一个特别好的不在场证据。”

他们背靠着石头等待着，等待一切结束——斧子挥动的声音和一声钝响一声，然后是……一声狂野的哀嚎。

奇特的感觉——他们坚信巴克比克不会死，但是在这一刻，巴克比克确实死了。他们听到海格在小屋里呜咽着，心里并不好受。然后他们静悄悄地离开了，往禁林那边走去，拨动了时间转换器——是的，赫敏知道具体该如何使用，很快他们又站在了前厅，哈莉和赫敏两人每人拉住罗恩的一条胳膊藏进了扫把间，然后跟着过去的自己一路走到了海格房子附近，藏在树丛里。

很快，过去的他们就出来了，躲在了石头后面，合适的时机到了，哈莉走过去——当然，因为她和巴克比克的关系最亲近，所以必须得她来。她朝着巴克比克鞠了个躬，然后解开了绳子，将它带离了原来的地方，赫敏和罗恩也跑过来帮忙，最后终于把巴克比克带到了树林里，带到了它的同伴中间。然后他们才匆匆赶回，和过去的自己会和。

等他们忙完了一切，回到海格小屋外面时，太阳已经下山了，海格正把邓布利多送出来，哈莉没看到福吉和其他两个人，她猜测他们可能去找巴克比克去了，假如他们搜寻禁林的话，那巴克比克可能有点危险，不过哈莉不觉得他们能认得出哪一头是巴克比克。

“我得回去安慰一下康纳利，”邓布利多的声音带着趣味，“毕竟巴克比克在他眼前丢了——这对魔法部来说，他们可能会名声下降，康纳利又该头疼了。”

“当然……教授，”海格说，声音听起来快乐与虚弱，很快邓布利多消失在他们的视线里。海格站在门口，一直目送到他的背影彻底看不见了为止。

“我们做了件好事，对吗？”罗恩愉快地说，声音有点大，海格望向了这边——尽管他只看得到面前的空地上什么都没有，他还是犹豫地开口了：

“哈莉，罗恩、赫敏……是你们吗？”

哈莉无奈地白了罗恩一眼，罗恩脸上一派喜气洋洋：“得了，哈莉，现在这里没有别人，我们不该跟海格一起庆祝一下吗？”他冲出隐身衣，向海格走去。哈莉和赫敏也只好从隐身衣里出来了。

“一切都好吗，海格？”哈莉解释道，“我们怕你接受不了……所以没有走远。”

海格泪眼模糊，他用一块桌布那么大的手帕擦着汗津津的脸，满脸是笑地看着他们：“快进来，孩子们。”他使劲地抱了他们三个一下，几乎要挤出他们吃下的晚饭了才放开他们，“快进来。”

他们快活地走进去，脸上却都装作不知道的样子、

“比克它自由了！它逃脱了！”海格说。

“那太棒了！”赫敏说，谴责地看了罗恩一眼，因为他好像马上就要大笑起来了。

“是啊……肯定是没有把它拴好。”海格说，快乐地往场地那边看，再回过来看他们三个，“奥，我敢说你们现在愿意喝点茶了对吗？喝完茶你们就马上回去，免得有哪个教授发现了你们。”

他们三个都快乐地点头.

他站起身，到碗橱里去找另外一只牛奶罐，赫敏过去帮他，正当她拿起牛奶瓶要倒些牛奶到罐子里去的时候，她尖叫了一声。 

“罗恩！我——我不相信——那是斑斑！” 

哈莉腾地站起来，激动得语无伦次：“斑斑？它在哪儿？”她三步并作两步地跑过去，赫敏把牛奶罐拿到了桌上，把它底朝上翻了个个儿。斑斑惊慌地尖叫。努力挣扎着想回到牛奶罐里去，却滑落到了桌子上，它比以前更加瘦了，皮毛大量脱落，留下一片片光秃的皮肤。

哈莉伸出手想抓住它，但是罗恩挤到她身边了：“斑斑！”他说，把哈莉挤了个趔趄，然后那老鼠——那该死的老鼠趁这个机会，沿着桌子跳到了窗外，哈莉推开罗恩往门外跑去。

“抓住它！”她喊着，听到两个朋友跟在她身后过来了，她无暇回头，匆匆掏出了魔杖：

“统统石化！”她狂怒地吼道，但老鼠非常灵活，咒语没有打到它身上，它急速向前奔跑，左冲右突，哈莉多希望这时候她能变成猫咪，在那该死的老鼠身上咬上一大口——

“哈莉，没必要这样……”罗恩在她身后喊道，“如果它不想跟我在一起，我可以去下水道再抓一只老鼠——”

“昏昏倒地！”哈莉再次打出一个咒语，仍然没有中——她是不是该去研究一下魔法的准头了？而且他们的六条人腿根本就抵不过耗子的四条腿，眼看斑斑就要消失在他们面前了，这时从哈莉后面窜出来一个影子——

克鲁克山！它回头看了哈莉一眼，似乎在嘲笑她。

“好样的，克鲁克山，”哈莉停下追击的脚步，大声地喘着粗气，“快点抓住那该死的老鼠。”这时罗恩跑到她的身边，同样喘着粗气，赫敏的体力不好，好一会儿没有听到她的声音。

“把那隐身衣拿下来，赫敏。”罗恩回头说，“如果你想快一点儿的话——你的猫现在又追上去了，如果它再次咬死了斑斑那怎么办？”他说完又跑到黑暗之中去了。

哈莉想提醒他老鼠是不会死两次的，但是现在没有时间解释任何事，她跟在罗恩身后再次飞跑起来，赫敏也跟上来了，现在他们能昕到罗恩向前奔跑的重重的脚步声，也听到他对克鲁克山大叫。

“放开它——放开——斑斑，到这里来——”

一声钝响。

“可抓住你了！放开，你这只臭猫——” 

哈莉和赫敏差点儿跌到罗恩身上；他们脚下打滑，正好滑到罗恩面前才停住。罗恩仰面倒在地上，两手紧紧抓着那团颤抖不已的东西，哈莉看到那就是斑斑——但斑斑疯狂地叫着，用力咬了罗恩一口，罗恩把手放开了，斑斑再次向前窜去——这时一条淡色眼睛、皮毛乌黑的大狗赶了过来，克鲁克山从另一边合围，它们都朝着斑斑追过去，罗恩挣扎着从地上站起来，哈莉则跟着克鲁克山和狗——那显然就是西里斯，她不知道他为什么刚好在那儿出现——罗恩跟在她后面，赫敏跟在最后面。

现在哈莉无法使用魔杖，她害怕咒语会不小心打在西里斯或者克鲁克山身上——得给魔杖装个导航系统，哈莉想。他们越跑越远——不知道跑到了哪里，斑斑被狗和猫围追堵截，饶了个圈子往回跑，正好跑到冲到最前面的罗恩——是的当然他跑得比女孩子哈莉要快些——跟前，他双手一探，就把斑斑抓住了，但很可惜，他随即被一根树枝迎面打倒了，紧接着是哈莉，然后是赫敏，他们全都被树枝击翻在地，哈莉躺在地上才看到打人柳的枝条正在摇动，好像在大风里一样。

已经很晚了，天早就黑了，他们不能在这地方逗留太久，如果引来了摄魂怪或者别的什么人那怎么办呢？哈莉焦急地想。

这时西里斯窜了过来，想从罗恩手里夺下斑斑，但是罗恩牢牢抓住了老鼠，他们没时间在这里争执了——哈莉赶上前来，想帮帮西里斯，赫敏以为她要帮的是罗恩，也跑上前去，几个人和狗挤成一团，在这非常混乱的时刻，西里斯忽然咬住了罗恩的腿，把罗恩朝打人柳树根的一个大洞拖了过去，克鲁克山像是明白西里斯在想什么似的，它非常快地在枝条之间穿行着，把前爪搭在树干的一个节疤上，打人不再动弹了，这时西里斯刚好把罗恩拖到了洞口——

“放开他！”赫敏大声吼道，向前扑去，抓住了一条狗腿——随着数声尖叫，西里斯、斑斑、罗恩以及赫敏全都掉进了那个大洞，站在洞口的克鲁克山回头看了哈莉一眼，也跳了进去，几乎没有任何犹豫，哈莉也跳了进去，她当然非常清楚，下面是什么地方，她会跟赫敏、罗恩好好解释一番的。

他们会理解的，对吗？


	146. 如果你只能信任斯内普

哈莉头冲前爬了进去，顺着一道土坡往下滑，滑到底是一条很矮的地道，她的前面就是赫敏，赫敏害怕地回头问她：

“这里是哪，哈莉？”

“活点地图上标出了这条通道，赫敏。”哈莉说，“不过从来没有人走过。这条路在地图边上消失了，我知道它的尽头是在霍格莫德村。”克鲁克山在前面不远的地方，它的眼睛在哈莉的魔杖发出的光芒中闪烁。

“罗恩可能就在前面。”赫敏说，她的害怕丝毫没有减轻，“我们最好赶紧找到他。”

“别担心，赫敏。”哈莉拍拍她的肩膀，“罗恩不会有任何事的。那条狗不会伤害他——我们现在就去把他找到，跟着克鲁克山。”

她们尽快前进，腰弯得几乎不能再弯了，赫敏偶尔还会回头看她，像是想问为什么她会知道那条狗不会伤害罗恩。克鲁克山在他们前方，尾巴上下跳动，时隐时现。她们走了一阵，看见前方一缕模糊的光线，于是停下脚步，喘了口气，赫敏举起魔杖观察，前面不远处出现了一间房子。

哈莉瞥了赫敏一眼，她显得疲惫不堪，但她点点头，两人使劲钻出洞穴，赫敏突然抓住哈莉的手臂，她的大眼睛扫视着那些木板钉住的窗子。

“哈莉，”她低声道，“我想我们是在尖叫棚屋里。”这时头顶上传来吱吱嘎嘎的声音，楼上有什么东西在移动。两人都抬头望着天花板。赫敏把哈莉的手臂抓得那样紧，以致哈莉的手指都失去知觉了。

哈莉握住她的手，直到她放松下来：“赫敏，别害怕，不会有事的——相信我。”她举着魔杖，将赫敏引向楼梯。

“你不熄灭魔杖吗？”赫敏悄声问道，她的魔杖刚才就熄灭了。

“不用，赫敏。”哈莉说，“他也不会伤害我们。”

“谁不会伤害我们？”赫敏担心地问，她注意到哈莉在说“他”而不是“它”，“你知道什么吗，哈莉？”

“是的，我知道，赫敏。我原本打算等事情尘埃落定了再告诉你，但这事情当中牵扯了太多人，为了保险起见……我暂时对你们保密了——不过今晚，今晚你们将知道一切，我保证。”哈莉说，这时传来一声低低的呻/吟，然后是一声猫感到满足时的呜呜叫声，既深沉又响亮。

哈莉带着赫敏进了门。

一张豪华的四柱床，床四周的帷幕全是灰尘，克鲁克山伏在床上，看见她们就响亮地呜呜叫着，表示满意。在克鲁克山旁边的地板上，罗恩坐在地上，除了脸上有些擦伤之外，看起来没有受什么重大的伤害。

赫敏赶快冲到他面前：“罗恩——你没事吧？那条狗哪里去了？” 

“不是狗。”罗恩呻吟道，哈莉不由得猜测他是不是别的地方受了伤，她看到西里斯已经变回了人形，微笑着对她摊了摊手——这大概是说，他也不想弄成现在这样，但确实已经这样了，所以他也没办法——

是仇恨，哈莉懂得西里斯内心在想些什么，他肯定是想要报仇才如此冲动，不顾后果。

“哈莉，这是陷阱……”罗恩继续说。

“它在哪儿？”哈莉没有接罗恩的话，偏过头去问西里斯，她的声音微微发抖——她内心涌动的仇恨不会比西里斯低，但她不想受到仇恨的驱使，因为那往往会导致不理智的行为，她知道她应该任何时候都保证大脑正常的运转，并且应该审慎地对待每一件事，即便她拥有时间转换器。

为了这个她都该从容一些，多多观察，以便有任何异动的时候，她能随时用这个神奇的小玩意儿解决一切，哈莉想，她的眼眶又热起来了，每当她感到事情在自己的意志下前进的时候，她总能感到这股狂热——是的，我可以操纵……

“还在他身上，哈莉。”西里斯回答，“我并不想伤害你的朋友。”

“谢谢你，西里斯，等一会儿我再问你别的事。现在我想——”哈莉没说完那句话，罗恩的眼睛瞪大了：“什么意思，哈莉？ 你没认出来他是谁吗？那是布莱克，是害死你爸妈的——”

“他没害死我爸妈，罗恩，我待会儿再跟你解释，现在——把斑斑从口袋里拿出来好吗？然后让我来处理一下你的伤口……”哈莉走到罗恩面前，蹲下身去，伸出手在他胸前摸索。

这不难找，斑斑比普通的老鼠大一些，现在就在罗恩的胸前鼓起了一个大包，哈莉按住它，示意罗恩将它取出来，克鲁克山起身站在他们身边，兴奋地喵喵叫，斑斑则绝望地扭动着。

“哈莉，这到底是怎么回事？”赫敏问道，她仍然警惕地看着西里斯，魔杖正对着他，但西里斯完全不在意，他现在脸上非常轻松，想一想，现在他这边有哈莉和克鲁克山以及他自己，罗恩和赫敏只要听过哈莉的解释，就能马上把彼得送到阿兹卡班去了。这非常简单，不是吗？

“只要我们把斑斑变回来，就能知道到底发生什么事了，赫敏，别着急。”哈莉说，这时罗恩已经从口袋里拿出那老鼠了，老鼠疯狂地挣扎着，但现在罗恩从背后抓着它，它不能再咬到罗恩了。

“握紧它，罗恩。”哈莉说。西里斯伸出手，想接过斑斑，但被哈莉按下了手臂：

“我们俩都不能接触它，因为我们很可能会因为仇恨弄死它——”他们俩现在都疯狂地希望彼得死掉，虽然他们很努力地克制着，“而且你答应过我，西里斯，别忘记现在报仇不是你最需要的——”

现在最需要的事是西里斯获得自由，哈莉愿意用一切来交换这个。

“你们和斑斑有什么仇恨？”罗恩问，“而且现在你们能解释一下，到底发生什么了吗？我一直以为你们俩——哈莉你和布莱克——想弄死对方来着。”

这时门忽然响了，有人拿着魔杖，大踏步走了进来，那是卢平教授，他带着一种古怪的神情闯了进来：“他在哪里，西里斯？”

四个人，西里斯想，现在可以从容一点来办这事儿了，“在那男孩的手上。”

“但是……”卢平喃喃地说，专心致志地看着布西里斯，像是在解读他的心思，“为什么以前他没有露出真相？除非——”卢平的眼睛突然睁大了。好像在看西里斯以外的什么东西，而其余的人谁也看不见，“除非他就是那个……除非你没有告诉我就……变换了？”

西里斯一直凝视着卢平的脸，很慢地点了点头：“对不起，老朋友。”

卢平放下魔杖，走到西里斯身边，抓住他的手，然后抱住他，好像两兄弟一样，哈莉看着他们，忽然觉得脸上一阵湿凉，这一刻她想起了很多——关于彼得的背叛，父母的死……

而且她刚才就在思考一个问题：假如一个阿兹卡班的逃犯和三个不满十四岁的、还在读三年级的小巫师拿着一只老鼠告诉魔法部长康纳利·福吉说那老鼠才是十二年前出卖波特夫妇的真正凶手，而西里斯是被冤枉的，会有多少人相信呢？

魔法部为了自己的声誉，是不会承认有这事儿的，他们很可能会将西里斯重新逮捕归案，并让摄魂怪给他一个吻，然后弄死那只老鼠，再宣布说他们已经将罪大恶极的布莱克消灭了，布莱克可能对哈莉三人动用了夺魂咒，但是魔法部不怪他们，并且慷慨地把他们送去精神康复中心治疗了——

但现在卢平来了，卢平是霍格沃兹的教授，虽然他是个狼人，但魔法部肯定不会知道这一点，有卢平替他们作证，这件事相对来说要简单一些，现在只需要劝劝西里斯待会儿对福吉客气一点，又或者他可以扮演黑脸，卢平扮演红脸，软硬兼施，向福吉敲诈更多一点的好处——

“谁他妈的来告诉我，到底发生了什么事？”罗恩大声嚷嚷，把哈莉从沉思中唤醒，“先是你，”他指着哈莉，“跟布莱克像是早就认识，还有你——”他指着卢平，“更像是他多年的老朋友，而且你们，跟斑斑好像有仇一样，拜托，它只是一只——可怜的、衰老的老鼠而已！”

“他不是老鼠，罗恩，”卢平教授松开了手，重新举起魔杖，但赫敏的魔杖却对着他。

“别相信他们，哈莉。”赫敏走到哈莉身边，这期间她的魔杖一直对着卢平，“你知道他是什么吗？我猜他不会告诉你他是——”

“狼人，我知道的，赫敏，我早就暗示过你不是吗？”哈莉替她接了下去，赫敏的立刻停住了话头。

“他主动告诉你的？”过了一会儿，赫敏再次问道，她褐色的大眼睛迷惑地闪动着。

“我们不应该纠结这些，”哈莉烦躁地说，“不应该浪费时间解释什么了，我们必须先让他显出原形，然后送他去福吉那里，如果幸运的话，我猜福吉还在接待室，如果我们能在他离开霍格沃兹回魔法部之前截住他，有邓布利多的帮助，我们就能得到最大的好处，我们就能让西里斯恢复自由，到时候我们想有多少时间解释就有多少时间解释！”

她交出她的魔杖递给西里斯：“西里斯，”她转向卢平，“卢平教授，快点行动吧——”

卢平对罗恩伸出了手，罗恩踌躇了，然后他终于交出了斑斑，卢平把它拿了过去。斑斑开始不断地尖叫，不断扭动，小小的黑眼睛鼓了出来。

“准备好了吗，西里斯？”卢平说。 

西里斯走近卢平和那只挣扎不已的耗子，他湿润的眼睛在脸上突然像是燃烧起来了。 

“一起吗？”他平静地问。 

“我想是的，”卢乎说，一手紧握着斑斑，另一手拿着魔杖，“数到三。一——二—— 三！” 

两根魔杖都发出了蓝白色光芒；有一会儿工夫，斑斑悬在半空中，它那黑色的小身体疯狂地扭动着——罗恩大叫起来——那耗子掉了下来，落到地板上。又一阵炫目的闪光，然后——那就像是观察树木生长的快镜头，地上出现了一个脑袋；四肢也伸出来了；再过一会儿，一个男子站在刚才斑斑所在的地方，畏缩地绞着双手。克鲁克山在床上轻蔑地咆哮着，背上的毛都竖了起来。 

这人很矮，比哈莉和赫敏高不了多少。他那稀薄的淡色头发蓬乱不堪，头顶上还秃了一大块。他看着大家，呼吸急促无力。哈莉看到他的眼睛向门那边一溜又赶快收回了。

“噢，你好，彼得，”卢平愉快地说，似乎他身边经常发生耗子变成老同学的事，“好久不见了。” 

“西——西里斯……卢——卢平……”小矮星彼得的嗓音也是尖尖的。他的眼睛又迅速往门那边看了看。“我的朋友们——我的老朋友们—— ” 

西里斯拿魔杖的手臂举起来了，但是哈莉抓住了他的手腕，对他摇了摇头，把魔杖收回了。

“不，不要。”哈莉说。

“接受建议，哈莉。”西里斯说，“但是，我们还有几件事得先弄清楚，等我们问完了之后，我们再送他过去——对吗，卢平？”

“是的。”

“卢平，”小矮星彼得气喘吁吁地说，哈莉看见小矮星彼得苍白的脸上迸出大粒汗珠，“你不相信他，是不……那时他想杀我，卢平……” 

“我们听说了，”卢平说，声音比较冷漠了，“我想找你澄清一两件小事情，彼得，要是你肯—— ” 

“他又来这里想杀我了！”小矮星彼得突然指着西里斯尖叫起来，“他杀了莉莉和詹姆，现在他又要杀我.……你务必要帮我啊，卢平……” 

“很聪明，彼得。你挑选了韦斯莱家族来躲避——”西里斯说，“我知道你不是在躲避我，你在躲避伏地魔的手下，我听说他们可都不太喜欢你。”

听到伏地魔这个词的时候，小矮星彼得畏缩了一下，好像西里斯用鞭子抽了他似的。

“你害怕了，彼得。”西里斯嘲弄地说，“我听说他们都非常恨你，因为伏地魔根据你的情报到了波特家……他在那里失手了。他的支持者最后并不是全部到了阿兹卡班，是不是？还有很多人在等待时机，假装他们已经认识了自己的错误……要是他们得到风声，知道你还活着，彼得，你想想你会得到什么？”

他的情绪再一次激昂起来了，好在哈莉及时握住了他的手，他的手在哈莉的紧握下渐渐放松了一点儿。

“我们应该把他捆起来。”卢平阴郁地说，他的魔杖上射出了带子。不一会儿，小矮星彼得就被捆了起来，嘴里也塞上了东西，在地板上扭动着，滚到了角落里，好像一大块阴影。

“不过要是你变形，彼得，”西里斯咆哮道，“我们就杀了你。你同意吗，哈莉？”哈莉低头看着地板上那可怜的东西，点了点头，让小矮星彼得也能看见。

“我们三个都看着他，赫敏、罗恩，过来帮帮忙，你们所有的疑问等这件事了结了我们可以谈一整个晚上，或者三个。现在把你们的魔杖举起来，对准这个——”哈莉说，用下巴示意他们对准彼得，罗恩还是一副懵懂的样子，但是他照做了，紧接着赫敏也照做了。她那么聪明，肯定能马上猜出来斑斑也就是彼得是个阿尼玛格斯，哈莉知道，只要把事实放在赫敏面前，她肯定知道该怎么选择。

“还有一点，”哈莉提醒道，“我猜你在上去之前得变形，西里斯。摄魂怪很可能就在上面等着，我们现在一点儿风险都冒不起了——”

“我恐怕是这样的，波特。”卢平身后墙边一个冷酷的声音说，“你们的冒险结束了。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普拉掉隐形衣，他的魔杖直指卢平，脸却冲着哈莉。

“我在打人柳树根底下发现了它，”他说，把隐形衣扔到一边，同时仍旧小心不让他的魔杖偏离卢平的胸膛，“很有用，波特。我谢谢你了……” 

斯内普稍稍有点儿喘不上气来，但他一脸压不住的胜利感。“你也许不明白我怎么会知道你在这里？”他说。眼睛发着光，“我刚刚到你的办公室去了，卢平。你今晚忘记吃药了，所以我拿了一大杯过去。幸而我这样做……我意思是说，我走运。有张地图放在你的桌子上。看一眼，我就明白了我需要明白的一切。我看见你沿着这条过道走，然后就消失了。” 

“西弗勒斯，你错了，”卢平急切地说，“我可以解释小天狼星来这里不是要杀哈莉……” 

“今晚又要多两个人去阿兹卡班了，”斯内普说，这时他的眼睛狂热地发亮，“我倒有兴趣看看邓布利多听到这些会怎么样……他相信你是无害的，你知道的，卢平……一个驯服的狼人……” 

“你这傻瓜，”卢平温和地说，“一个学生水平的投诉就能把一个无辜的人送到阿兹卡班去吗？” 

砰！斯内普的魔杖末端爆发出蛇一样的带子，并且自动缠绕在卢平的嘴、手腕和脚踝上。卢平失去平衡，倒在地板上，不能动了，就像地上的彼得一样。西里斯怒吼一声，向斯内普扑去，但是斯内普的魔仗直指西里斯的双眼之间。 

“说出理由来，”他低声说，“说出这样做的理由，我发誓我会。” 西里斯一点儿不动了。这时，人们没法判断谁脸上露出的仇恨更深。 

“如果我是你，我会先看看角落里的那个人，而不是忙着对付西里斯。”哈莉说，她走过去，勇敢地站在斯内普面前，“我想你应该认识他，斯内普教授……那是一个早该死去的人，是出卖我爱的——我们爱着的人的——真正凶手。”

斯内普看了哈莉一眼，迅速把视线移回到西里斯身上，狼人已经被捆起来了，三个未成年的学生起不了什么作用，所以应该优先解决布莱克。不过——波特提起了什么？什么“我爱的？”“我们爱着的人的”？她又来了，她又要利用他对她母亲的情感欺骗他了——他厌烦了，受够了，他还要为这被她知道的一点小秘密被她敲诈多久？这次他不会上当的，他绝不转移他的视线。

“得了，波特，你想吸引我转移注意力，但那是不可能的——”斯内普说，他点了一下头，“但你要知道复仇的滋味是很甜蜜的，我想任何人都不应该放弃这种机会。”

“因为那个玩笑吗，斯内普？”哈莉问道，“那真的严重到……”

“是的，那非常严重，也许你的新朋友西里斯·布莱克愿意告诉你，他曾想要杀死我，这件事你那圣徒般的父亲也是主谋者之一——这些他们都没有告诉你对吗？”斯内普说，“更何况——”

“你错了，西弗勒斯，”西里斯大声打断他，“詹姆一开始并不知道这件事——我并没打算……”

“那有区别吗？你们一直都想让我死——”斯内普狂怒地叫道，“让开，波特！”

“你真可怜！”哈莉大叫，举起了魔杖，“只不过因为当学生时他们和你开过玩笑，你就连转一下头都不愿意，只需要一眼那很难吗？或者我可以把他弄过来给你看看——”

“放下魔杖，波特，”斯内普说，他的声音更大了，震得屋子里嗡嗡直响，“我说放下魔杖！！”他的情绪非常激动，手腕抖动着，魔杖歪斜了一下，现在它正对着哈莉了。

“除你武器！”四道声音同时响起，三个属于哈莉、赫敏和罗恩，另一个属于斯内普，斯内普打偏了，因为他在恍神的那一刹那，西里斯用力地撞了一下他的胳膊，这让他失去了准头，而哈莉则精准地击中了目标——一斯内普离地而起，撞到墙上，然后又滑到地板上，从头发下面渗出一缕鲜血。他被打昏了。 

哈莉四面一看，罗恩和赫敏恰巧都在同一时刻设法解除了斯内普的武装。斯内普的魔杖高高地飞出一个弧形，掉在床上克鲁克山旁边。 

“我们攻击了教师……我们攻击了教师……”赫敏啜泣着说，害怕地看着了无生气的斯内普。“哦，我们的麻烦大了……”

卢平在挣脱束缚，西里斯迅速弯下腰给他解开。卢平伸展了一下四肢，抚摸着带子在双臂上勒出的印痕。 　

“谢谢你们。”他说。

“这没什么，先生。”赫敏害羞地笑笑。 

“现在怎么办？”罗恩问，直着眼睛，显然今晚的事他有点不好消化，虽然他为了哈莉毫不犹豫地打出了魔咒。

“当然是继续我们刚才的计划，把彼得送给福吉，给他个大惊喜。”西里斯微笑着。

“……恐怕不行，”哈莉慢吞吞地说，“你忘了吗，西里斯，刚才斯内普说什么来着？他说他是在给卢平教授送狼毒/药剂的时候才发现那地图的——那意味着今晚……”她看着卢平。

卢平点了点头：“是的，今晚确实是月圆之夜……当我看到活点地图上你们——你们三人、西里斯还有彼得往这儿来的时候，我没能忍住，没能控制住内心的渴望——所以我忘了今天我……”他顿了一下，眼睛扫视过哈莉三人，他们三人可能还不知道他变成狼人之后是什么样的，他们不知道狼人的可怕，所以他们的脸上只有好奇，没有憎恶和畏惧。

“我非常危险。”他补充说。

“估计离您变形还有多久，教授？”哈莉问，希望还能来得及赶回——

“最多两个小时，”卢平悲哀地说，他知道哈莉为什么会这么问，“完全不够支撑到押送彼得去见福吉并和他解释完这一切。”

“那就干脆杀了他，”一直没有插话的西里斯说，角落里的彼得发出一声恐惧的抽噎，“我不在乎什么自由，在阿兹卡班如果我想逃我早就逃走了——我待在那儿只因为我认为我应该待在那，我应该为我错误的选择得到惩罚。我从那儿出来的唯一目的只是因为我得到了他的消息，我想杀掉他——”

“不，西里斯。”哈莉严肃地说，“你我来这儿的目的是为了给我一个真正的家——假如你再次逃亡甚至死去，你想过我会有多伤心吗？想想在你发现我父母死去的时候你是什么心情，你也想让我——你最好朋友的唯一女儿体会这种感觉？”

“当然不，”西里斯迅速说道，他的态度立刻软化了，“我永远不会这么做。”

“那请听我说，西里斯。我们先来分析一下目前的形势，”哈莉咬住了嘴唇，然后再开口，“现在，我们只有三个未成年学生，一个只要变回原形就极可能被逮捕的阿兹卡班逃犯，一个随时可能变形的狼人，却要从这里把一个伏地魔的仆人一直送到霍格沃兹的接待室，送到魔法部长福吉面前，并且还要让他的守卫不攻击我们——这难度非常大。”

“几乎是不可能的任务。”赫敏说，“福吉不会相信我们，因为我们只是三年级的学生。”

“更别提狼人变形之后的攻击性很强，我们很可能死在这儿。”罗恩说，哈莉和赫敏瞪了他一眼，她们认为罗恩不应该在卢平面前说这些。

“所以，只剩下一个选择，”哈莉慢吞吞地说，深吸了一口气，她发誓她非常不想这么做，尤其是在经历了刚才的激烈争执和打斗之后她更不确定这么做是否正确，但某种直觉让她觉得这是可行的——这也确实是目前唯一可行的办法，“我们只能叫醒斯内普了——他是现在这儿剩下的最后一个可能——值得——信任的人。”

“你疯了吗，哈莉？”罗恩第一个大叫起来，西里斯、卢平和赫敏虽然没有说话，但他们眼睛里确实也是同样的意思。


	147. 斯内普的最优选择

“别傻了，哈莉，”西里斯第一个不赞成地说，“你忘了他有多么恨我——我确实想过要他的命，而且别忘了，他还曾是一个食死徒。”

“……你说斯内普教授曾经是神秘人的手下？”赫敏难以置信地问。

“是的，小姑娘，我不知道他是用什么方法脱罪的，但他确实臣服过伏地魔，也许他就和卢修斯·马尔福他们一样，用了些见不得人的手段——”

“但邓布利多相信他，西里斯。”哈莉说，“他甚至让斯内普给卢平教授熬制狼毒药剂，而斯内普没有往药剂里加别的东西——”她停顿了一下，看了卢平一眼，卢平的脸上显出微妙的神气，似乎是在微笑。

“虽然我曾经以为他想毒死卢平教授来着——”“他肯定想过，”西里斯插嘴说，但哈莉截住了他的话头，“但他最终没这么做，他好好地熬好了药剂，并且每次都在恰当的时候送去给卢平教授，我认为假如邓布利多信任他，而他没有辜负邓布利多的信任的话，我们也许可以尝试一下。”

当哈莉说完这句话的时候，她握紧了口袋里的时间转换器。是的，她根本没法完全相信斯内普，但是这个时候，当她拥有时间转换器，她认为自己将会有更多的选择，她可以尽情尝试各种可能，直到选中最优的做法为止。

毕竟谁也不知道斯内普面具背后还有多少不为人知的东西。但斯内普值得她去尝试，如果邓布利多都选择相信他的话，她有什么理由不去试试呢？

“可是这太危险了，哈莉！”赫敏喊道，“我不认为斯内普教授会跟你和平对话。”

“所以我们要准备好面对一切突发事件。”哈莉说，她走到克里克山身边，拿起了斯内普的魔杖，“这就是第一步，他将没有魔杖。”她把魔杖放进自己的口袋：“第二步——”

她举起自己的魔杖：“昏昏倒地！”彼得毫无反抗地昏倒在地，然后哈莉用漂浮咒把彼得放到了房子的正中。

“这可以确保斯内普一醒过来就能发现彼得，他所憎恨的又一个人，而且这样彼得也没有机会逃走。”

“然后，”她沉静地说，“我认为你们所有人都应该退到楼下去，我想独自面对斯内普教授。”

“哈莉，”又是西里斯先开口了，“你不能这么做——”

“他恨你，西里斯，”哈莉直截了当地说，“如果有什么可以让他保持镇定，好好思考一下目前的状况，那就是先不看见你的脸，他不但怨恨你曾经想要他的命，而且他认为是你——”

是你害死了莉莉·波特，她的母亲。

斯内普对西里斯的恨意为什么那么强烈？因为他认为西里斯是出卖她父母的人，是害死莉莉的人，而并不只是恨那个尖叫棚屋的玩笑。

哈莉正是想明白了这一点，才认为一旦斯内普看到了彼得，应该还有为他们作证的可能。

“我怎么了？”西里斯迷惑地问，但哈莉不会告诉他斯内普对她母亲的感情，所以她只是笑了笑，“没什么，西里斯，等一会儿能照顾一下赫敏和罗恩吗——如果——”她的目光看向卢平。

“今晚我都应该呆在这儿了，就像从前一样，大脚板。”卢平轻松地说，“这里本来就是邓布利多为我准备的，所以——”他温柔地看向赫敏和罗恩，“不用担心我会伤害你们。”他又朝哈莉点点头，“试试看，哈莉，反正也不会更糟了是吗？”

哈莉忍不住笑了：“谢谢你，卢平教授——如果我没有成功，我相信你们也可以对付他的，这里不是上面，在这儿我们从人数上就占优势——而且他总不会杀了我。”

一切都已经准备妥当，除了哈莉和昏倒的斯内普和彼得之外，其余的人都退出了屋外。

哈莉再次深吸了一口气，举起了她的魔杖：

“快快复苏。”

她的魔药教授，阴沉的西弗勒斯·斯内普迅速苏醒了，他慢慢地在地板上伸展身体，然后一骨碌爬了起来，黑袍一如既往地戏剧性翻滚起来，他惊疑不定地打量着四周：

“其他人呢，波特？”

“你认不出你眼前这个人吗，斯内普教授？”哈莉讽刺地说，“就算我把他放在这儿你依然选择恨西里斯·布莱克？”

斯内普没有回嘴，因为他的目光已经被眼前的人吸引住了——这是真的，他想，这是小矮星彼得，他快步上前迅速地检查了一遍，没有在彼得身上找出任何魔法变形的痕迹，显而易见，他确确实实就是那个在传言里被布莱克炸成了碎片的男人，一瞬间斯内普就明白了这当中究竟发生了什么——多么讽刺，自诩机灵无比的西里斯·布莱克就这样被眼前这个猥琐下作的男人给耍了，自己进了阿兹卡班不说，还害死了老波特和莉莉。

一股愤怒从斯内普的心底喷发了，如果岩浆一般无法压制而肆意流淌：“把魔杖给我，波特。”他要把这该死的老鼠再炸成碎片一次。

“看来你恨的人又换了一个，斯内普教授，”哈莉说，“谢天谢地。”

“你在打什么主意，波特？”斯内普问，视线在空中和她的相触了。

哈莉的嘴边露出了一个笑容：“我就知道你会这么问，因为你多么聪明，斯内普教授。——你知道我让他们都退出去，把小矮星彼得和你留在这里肯定是有用意的。”

“也许我可以猜一猜——”

“等等，教授。”哈莉掏出了魔杖，“你介意我先用个消声咒吗，我想等一会儿我们的对话你肯定不想让别人听见，尤其是你憎恨的那些人。”

她施展了一个空空如也，斯内普知道那是她从汤姆·里德尔那儿学来的，对她并没有耍花样这一点，他并没有感到欣慰，反而起了更多的疑心。

他可太了解她了——先是假装不耍任何花样，然后就在人猝不及防的时候给予致命一击。

“你想说什么，波特？”

“我想请求你——和我们一起——我、西里斯、赫敏以及罗恩把这只老鼠押上去，送给福吉看看，我想你知道，福吉正在这儿做客。”

“这样布莱克就能获得自由了，对吧，波特，”斯内普的目光阴沉地闪动着，哈莉的意图简直昭然若揭，“但我凭什么帮布莱克？”

“就凭他不是害死我母亲的凶手，斯内普。”哈莉说，“就凭我认为该进阿兹卡班的人是小矮星彼得——你不这么认为吗？”

“我认为彼得该死。”斯内普简短地表达了他的愿望。

“我们不能在没有审判的情况下就随便给人定罪，斯内普教授。”哈莉尝试着跟他沟通，“就算他该死，也应该由魔法部来决定。”

“我倒不知道你会是一个遵守规则的人，波特。”斯内普嘲讽地说，“你想把他送去阿兹卡班只有一个理由，那就是你想帮布莱克脱罪，而我可以告诉你，这绝不可能。”

他稍加思索了一下，嘴边的笑容更加恶毒了：“我猜你把我唤醒的唯一原因，就是这里只有我了对吗？你们三个还是学生，没有人会相信你们，而一个狼人和一个逃犯也不足以让福吉相信任何事——更别提狼人即将变形了。你会找我显然是因为，你以为我——斯莱特林院长，一个足够有分量并且目睹了全部事态的人可以帮你作证，让布莱克获得自由，你唯一错误的地方，就是没有想过我愿不愿意。”

“但你明明知道西里斯是无辜的——”

“他并不无辜，波特。”斯内普说，语气里再一次微妙上扬，“他一向都有成为杀人凶手的潜质，过去他就曾想杀死我；而现在，虽然出卖你父母的是彼得，但是如果不是布莱克的愚蠢，这一切一样不可能发生，所以如果他还有自觉的话——还自觉自己应该为他的兄弟的死负责的话，他应该自己回到阿兹卡班去，而不是让你来求我给他自由。”

“但彼得难道不应该得到他该得的？”他的话太伤人了，哈莉想，他凭什么认为是西里斯让她来求他的？一股愤怒悄悄地占据了她的胸臆，她压抑着它们以至于身体微微摇晃了起来，斯内普似乎注意到了这个，撇了一下嘴角，这令哈莉的愤怒更大了，这次她蜷起了脚趾来对抗着内心越来越大的叫嚣声。

她想对斯内普大喊大叫，想冲进他的办公室把他所有魔药瓶子都摔得粉碎，所有的书籍都撕烂，地毯都割成碎片，然后扔到他头上去，把他埋在里面。

“他该得到一个阿瓦达索命，波特。”斯内普冷酷地说，“我真怀疑你是不是你父母的孩子？你不想为他们报仇吗？你看起来冷静得要命——啊，我知道，因为你希望在布莱克那儿得到你缺失的东西，我猜那是父爱，因为他是詹姆·波特的朋友。而你，你的脑子里永远在算计着什么才是最划算的，什么才是你的最优选择——你抱怨你的姨妈对你不好，你渴望着再也不用回到女贞路那个所谓的家，所以你希望能在布莱克能给你一个家，这样你就可以幸福地生活下去——为了这个你甚至可以忘记仇恨，放过彼得，假装他并没对你的父母做了什么？！”

“而我，”他直视哈莉的双眼，“我也有我的最优选择——我将给这只老鼠一个阿瓦达，然后我会非常小心地用一个无声咒把它炸成碎片，这样谁也不知道它曾在世上出现过；接着我会把布莱克交给摄魂怪，因为你们的证词则不会有任何人相信；至于莱姆斯·卢平，这个懦弱的旁观者也将会因为他是个狼人而被迫离开这里，而你们三个则会因为攻击教授每个人被扣一百五十分甚至被赶出学校——完美，不是吗？”

他看到哈莉·波特的脸一下子失去了血色——很好，斯莱特林加五十分。


	148. 从谁那里得救？

“很抱歉，波特小姐。”斯内普把手张开，好像他真的非常抱歉似的，“看来你又一次因为愚蠢陷入了绝境——说真的，我非常难以理解你们格兰芬多这种天生认为别人会帮助你们的愚蠢。”

“我认为，”哈莉慢吞吞地说，“当人们手里没有武器的时候，他是不能威胁到谁的，斯内普教授。你怎么不想一想，实现你那了不起的梦想是不是还得需要一根魔杖？”这时她的手隐没在口袋里，斯内普的目光随之而动，流露出一种想要毁灭所有他讨厌的东西的渴望。

“看来你也并不如你自己想象的那么冷静，教授。”哈莉面色沉静地提醒着魔药教授，“现在我们是否可以再坦诚一点——假如你希望实现你的最优选择？”

“听起来就像你很同意我的做法似的，”斯内普探寻地看着她，像是要在她平静无波的脸上找出一些真实来，“你会放弃布莱克？”

“必要的时候我会连自己都放弃，”哈莉模棱两可地说，“当然啦，更多时候我都期望着能有一个两全其美的做法，让所有人都高兴，这有什么不对吗？”

“太贪心可是会鸡飞蛋打的，波特。”斯内普如同过去一样提醒着她，“你不能指望同时拥有一切。”他抿了抿嘴，感觉自己的话里似乎暗示了什么不该有的东西，他谨慎地模糊了自己的目光，把它们转移到她的嘴唇而不是绿色的眼睛上——虽然最近那双眼睛最近已经不能让他频繁地想起莉莉了，接着他看到哈莉红润、柔软的嘴唇一张一合。

“试试看，假如不去尝试可能连鸡和蛋都没有，”他听到她说，她说话的时候带着细微的笑意，右边的嘴角微微上翘，那也不是莉莉的，倒有点像老波特。

哈莉说话的时候再次握紧了手里的时间转换器，那给了她莫大的信心：“而且我确实需要一个家，我愿意做任何尝试，包括去请求你的帮助，教授。”

“但你没有一个让我动心的理由，波特。”斯内普说，小波特每次都那么理直气壮地提出要求，认为全天下的人都该顺着她，老实说，他对她这么寡廉鲜耻感到很气愤，但另一方面又有点羡慕，“假如连这个都没有，我真是不明你为什么想要来请求我？你为什么觉得我会答应？”

“那只是因为”——我有时间转换器，是的，她握紧了，假如斯内普有异动要对付他们的话，她将毫不犹豫地用魔杖把他击倒，假如她没有掏出魔杖的机会，那么她将会在稍后使用时间转换器，哈莉这么想着，嘴里却溜出了别的话语：

“——我信任你，斯内普教授，我相信在重大问题上，你一定会做出正确的选择——”

“你的信任可真廉价，”斯内普打断她，“你对布莱克和卢平的信任也是如此地纯天然，对吧？才见一面，就相信了，这种信任我可不需要。”

“我的信任并不廉价，教授，”哈莉揶揄地说道，“你得知道，西里斯和卢平是我爸爸最好的朋友，邓布利多是我崇拜的教授，我相信他们是理所当然的。而你是我最讨厌的教授之一，想想看，要信任你可是非常不容易的，我需要克服种种心理上的问题……”

“把那些问题都留着吧，哈莉·波特，”斯内普仔细观察着哈莉的神情，她的表情像是被什么罩着似的，掩映在一大片阴影后面，看不出她是真是假，“我不需要任何人的信任。”

他这句话说出来时候，他发现波特猛地摇晃了一下，她的脸上充满了不可置信，尽管那神情很快被满不在乎盖过了，但他发誓他确实看到了，她是不是想起了什么？

哈莉想起的是邓布利多的话：“要试着相信那些很少得到过别人信任的人——你曾经相信过他一次，还记得你得到了什么吗？”

她的目光凝住在斯内普苍白的脸上。没有人信任的人，很明显，这指的就是斯内普。这个矛盾又复杂的男人。她听到他像是毫不在意地说出了那句话，他不需要任何人的信任，但她透过那双眼睛发现了别的东西。他现在静静地待在那，目光里充满了一种难以言说的情绪，他知道他自己在那一刻把他对他自己的不信任展示给她看了吗？他知道他其实是在告诉她——他很少被信任，长期被拒绝，所以他害怕再次遭遇这些吗？

他肯定不知道。他只是沉浸在自己先拒绝对方的快意中——至少他自己觉得他的拒绝是非常坚决的，然后他期待着从哈莉这里得到愤怒和憎恶，又或者说，他更习惯得到这些，并且知道该如何去面对这些，如同过去一样——过去他偶尔得到了，又在偶然间失去了。

哈莉曾经信任过他，确实，在上学期她曾经对他敞开了一切，结果收获了什么？她得到了特权——学习大脑封闭术以及单独补习魔药的机会，尽管斯内普是以一种别扭的方式进行的，但是她确实得到了好处不是吗？

今天，她想扮演一个角色。她想尝试着去扮演一个以前从来没有尝试过的新角色。她决定给斯内普教授一个柔软、温暖，充满了关爱和安全的对待。她要试一试，假如她丝毫不留退路——在斯内普面前表现得好像她完全不留退路，好像她就从没拿着时间转换器，斯内普会有些什么反应呢——在她刚刚在邓布利多面前放过他之后？

哈莉感到自己的心急速地跳动着，她打量着她的魔药教授，斯内普也正看着她，给了她一个因为占了上风而略显得意的笑容。没有武器在手，他还是一如既往地神气活现——这时哈莉再次回味他刚才说的“我不需要任何人的信任”，这几乎等于在说“你们不信任我我将会更加自在”，是的，她一向都知道他害怕这个，害怕信任，害怕人类一切正常的情感，但他同时又渴望着——因为他是如此地矛盾，正因为这矛盾才成其为西弗勒斯·斯内普，哈莉从心底叹了口气。

“我希望我的母亲——假如她的灵魂还在，她能知道究竟是谁背叛了她，”她尝试着打开一个缺口。但斯内普的表情忽然变得有些恐惧，他想要遏制住，但他的声音颤抖：“不，她不必——”

哈莉感到非常奇怪，他那样子看起来就好像是他背叛了一样，过去有好几次她都曾在他脸色看到这种表情，当她提起背叛这个词的时候。不过她知道她的方向错了，这时候可能不适宜提起她的母亲，所以她立刻改变了话题：

“那就不提她，先生，”哈莉缓步走过去，一直走到了魔药教授的面前，几乎要挨着他了才停下脚步，她满意地察觉到，他身上的香根草须后水的气味正徐徐侵入她的鼻端，她忍不住悄悄吸了一下鼻子，直到那气味像无边的黑暗将她包裹起来，渗透进她的每一个毛孔，和斯内普给她的感觉一样：冷酷、粗暴、怨恨、自我厌弃的同时又充满试探和渴求——他在渴求什么？渴求得救吗？

——他希望从谁那里得救？

现在他们处在安全距离之内，她和斯内普的安全距离。不能再靠近，也不能再后退。靠近的话她会触碰到斯内普的警戒线，后退则无法看清真实的对方。她需要斯内普看到她的双眼——尽管它们也是绿色，但她不是她的母亲。她要斯内普清楚地知道这一点，她要他知道她是怎么想的，她也将清晰地看到斯内普的真正想法。不需要摄魂取念，就凭借心灵去感知。所以在斯内普不由自主后退了一步之后，她紧跟上去——必须要维持这个距离。

然后她握紧时间转换器的手指松开了，转而去握紧了斯内普的魔杖，同时开口：“我将向你证明我的信任绝不廉价——不靠口头上几句没用的话语，先生。我将用行动向你证明，请你准备好。”

准备好什么？斯内普想，他忍不住看向哈莉的眼睛。她忽然变得异常坚定，连带着那么漂亮又闪耀光芒的眼睛里的绿色变得深沉了，莉莉只有在那一次——那一次他骂出了那句话的时候，眼睛才变成了这种颜色。但哈莉·波特的眼里没有厌憎，她的眼睛里现在充满了殉道者才有的牺牲式的光芒——啊不，或者说是豁出去了才更贴切。

他眼角的余光注意到哈莉一直放在口袋里的手慢慢地伸出来了——好的，她要掏出她的魔杖向他证明她的信任了，斯内普微微一笑，这次不会是缴械咒了，因为他没有魔杖。这次可能是个昏睡咒或者是石化咒，他知道哈莉把这些都学得很好。

然后他看到了，一根他意料之外的桦木魔杖出现在他眼前，接着有个人牵过他的右手，她做得太自然了，好像那不是挑剔又烦人的魔药教授西弗勒斯·斯内普的手，而是一个普普通通的某个学生的手，所以他没有反抗。之后那魔杖——那熟悉的触感，每次握住都会觉得有一种温暖、一种掌控的快感在心间跳跃的触感重新回到他的掌心，那人替他弯曲了其他四指，并把她自己的手轻轻地覆在他的手指上，确定他拿好了就撤离了。

那人是哈莉·波特吗？

斯内普拿着自己的魔杖茫然四顾，但这间房子里除了一只昏睡的大老鼠之外就只剩下哈莉·波特了，没有别人了。

哈莉张开了双臂，表示她毫无侵略性，并且退了一步：“这样你才能实现你想要的，先生。”她对他假笑了一下。

好极了，哈莉·波特疯了。


	149. 呼神护卫：哈莉的牝鹿

如果她不介意的话，他希望能先给她来点让脑子清醒一下的魔法，或者就直接用手猛烈拍击她那进了水的脑袋，直到她清醒过来，直到她知道她应该对他采取一种什么样的态度，她必须明白什么才是合乎时宜的、正确的表现。

但一种可怕的温暖席卷了他的全身，似乎是上一次他放任了自己沉浸在舒适里之后带来的延续性的后果，猝不及防而又让人软弱——他仿佛置身于一间梦幻的房子，房子里点染着浅粉色和淡蓝色，时间像果冻布丁一样呈现出半固体的状态，细微的玫瑰花香微微掺和了清淡的潮气，这香味是那么熟悉，那是半开的小玫瑰的香味，若有若无，带着温室般的抚慰，不知不觉就能吞噬他的灵魂。此刻他的灵魂慵懒、消沉而疲惫。

他想拖着沉重的脚步，走到这房间的最中心，慢慢地蜷缩在地板上，让小玫瑰的花瓣盖满全身，他将打一会儿甜蜜、寂静又安宁的瞌睡。

忽然一股恐惧攫住了他的心，胃部像是挨了重重的一下，呼吸几乎停止了。出于他本能地想要抗拒——抗拒内心汹涌澎湃的某种东西，在那温暖上升到心脏处的同时，另一种东西——从童年时期就开始的伤痛如影随形地扩散至他的全身，那令人陶醉的痛苦，那渺小而孤零零的、无可救药的生存——这一切都让他回忆起来，在他的世界中，他本应知道怎么拯救自己。他本应知道什么才是对的——他本应知道怎么思考才是正确的，他本应知道对他来说，正确的思考方向在哪里。

他将自己奋力从思想的泥潭中拔出，甩开那些会影响他正常呼吸的念头，很快他又重新主宰了自己，他再次看向波特，波特停留在原来的位置，离他只有一步之遥。

她仍张开着双臂，面带微笑，姿态放松。这是个表示友好的姿势，表现自己没有武器、没有恶意并且信任对方。

熟悉的感觉回来了，哈莉·波特不同寻常的样子立刻引发了斯内普的疑心。

——哈莉·波特不可能没有准备后路，她不是那种不管不顾就将自己和朋友的生死随意交付出去的人——那么，她的后路是什么呢？她要求在门后的布莱克和卢平以及她那两个小跟班做了什么样的准备？

——无论什么准备都不应该将魔杖交给自己。

她拥有时间转换器吗？

——他亲眼看到邓布利多拿走了时间转换器，并且时间转换器根本无法改变已经发生了的事，换言之，她无法用时间转换器来影响他，假如他坚决要做某事的话。

那么是什么呢？

她真的相信他会做出所谓的“正确”的选择？

当然不是。

斯内普的内心终于涌起了一股让他更为安心的情感：愤怒。

他任由愤怒在身上各处蔓延，他的手因愤恨而发着抖，连魔杖都几乎握不住了——他明白了。哈莉·波特以为他是那种乞求别人关爱和信任的人，她以为只要她凭借她那像她母亲一样的绿眼睛看着他，摆出一副自以为宽恕平静的脸孔，再把他的魔杖还给他，他就会对她感激涕零，立刻软化并且任她予取予求——包括放过他最恨的人之一西里斯·布莱克，最后大家流一通感动的眼泪，世界就又重新变得美好了——

乞求者。就像一个无助的婴儿，对任何来自外界的帮助都感觉像是母亲。婴儿会为了每一个温柔的抚触而微笑，并对给予自己爱的人产生依赖，紧接着就会觉得“如果没有她，我将会是不完整的并且即将死去”，最后为了得到这种爱而不惜一切。

哈莉·波特在扮演一个圣母。所以她装腔作势，展现出母性的光辉，把他当做一个受苦受难的缺爱婴儿。她想做一个拯救者，拯救他这样的脆弱灵魂；她居高临下，眼底闪动着同情的光芒——还有什么比这个更令人作呕的吗？

他知道她并非真心，不需要摄魂取念就能体会到她的虚情假意，她并不擅长拯救——虽然她的每一次出名都是因为拯救了霍格沃兹。但那都不是出自她的本意，她是在利用拯救来保持她和别人的等级关系，以显示她高人一等。她就是这样擅长破坏和利用。

此时她的意图多么明显。不知为何，一丝绝望悄悄潜入他的心底——这个世界简直没有一处不让人憎恶。但他本来应该对此感到安心的——在去年，当哈莉·波特痛骂他的时候，他就尝到了安心的滋味，当时他欣慰于事情回到了原点，尽管波特很快就破坏了这种安宁。

不过，如果波特寄希望于他的话，他倒是不介意给她的人生来上一课，让她永远学会一件事，那就是不要小瞧你的对手，不要随便玩弄人性，他将给她展示一下，什么才是真正的演技。

“你觉得这很有趣吗，波特？”斯内普开口，维持着他的愤怒，“你以为你这么做能唤起我的同情心，并且放过我最恨的人？”

——他不能马上答应她，那样过于明显了，他得让她感觉到，是她付出了努力他才回心转意的，那样波特将会更加自满，更加疏于防范，而他将会在所有人最放松的时候，杀死彼得，让布莱克坐牢，经历了这些之后，哈莉·波特的余生将会变成一个谨慎的、不那么自大的人，就像后来的老波特一样，那样她的小命才有可能长一点。

“我没有，我只是给了你选择。你可以——尽情地做你想做的任何事。”他听到哈莉说，她的语气是多么温柔！但斯内普只感觉到虚假，他的内心烦躁无比，但他强迫自己流露出一些信任的表情，并“恰到好处”地被哈莉·波特捕捉到了。

“你不需要同情任何人，先生。”他的耳朵再次接受来自波特的信息，“只需要说出真相，只需要对自己诚实——”

我/他/妈的什么都不需要，斯内普在心里咆哮着，哈莉·波特正试图唤起他内心正面的情感，多可笑，她自己都不拥有这一切呢，她有诚实可言吗？她有真相可言吗？

“不是要做好事，而是不做坏事。”他假惺惺地说，试图往自己的语气里加点感动和迷茫。然后他看到波特的嘴巴张大了，眼睛里闪着激动无比的光。

多么单纯的女孩，他想，她就没想过他可能会反过来骗她。

“是的，先生！”她快活地说，激动得语无伦次，“这太好了——我将终身感激您！”

“你去告诉他们必须听我的——不然的话，我可不保证中途变卦。”斯内普扯了扯嘴角，表示他在微笑——多么美好的一个夜晚，他被她感动了，被她救赎了。

相信即可得救，是的。

他展现出这些，让哈莉·波特兴奋得难以自持。斯内普看到虚幻的道德虚荣心让哈莉·波特立刻拉开门走了出去，他听到他们在外面嘀嘀咕咕——布莱克反对听斯内普的任何话，卢平在一旁劝解他，格兰杰提出无数反对理由，而罗恩·韦斯莱一直在提醒哈莉·波特不要那么愚蠢，这些都被哈莉·波特反驳了，她说服了他们所有人，凭借她盲目的、狂热的对西弗勒斯·斯内普的信仰。

这让斯内普感到十分荒诞，同时又有一阵孤寂袭来，他的心头起了一丝奇怪的感觉，但这感觉被返回的还在兴头上的哈莉·波特冲淡了。

“他们同意了，教授。”哈莉·波特清脆的女声让他耳边嗡嗡作响，让他的血液躁动，“但是卢平教授说他必须留在这里变形。”

“那我们必须快一点儿了，波特。”他看到波特对他点头，他敢说这时候让波特干什么她都会愿意的，自从伏地魔的日记本被毁之后，他很少看到这么容易相信别人的波特了。这真的很有趣，不是吗？

斯内普了几步，感到眼前有些发黑，他努力睁大了双眼，握紧了手里的魔杖，吩咐已经变成了黑狗的布莱克走在最前面，格兰杰和韦斯莱扛着昏迷的彼得走在中间，他正要吩咐哈莉波特上前看着彼得——但波特在跟卢平告别。

他听到她对卢平说：“你是我见过的最好的老师，先生。”

然后她猛冲过去，给了卢平一个大大的拥抱，勒得卢平的脸憋得通红。

——得了，又不是生离死别，斯内普想，格兰芬多就是这么感情丰富。他移开了脸。过了一会儿哈莉走到了斯内普身边：

“我能跟你走一会儿吗？我会看着彼得的。”

这是“正确选择之后的抚慰”。斯内普当然知道，被拯救者在做出了正确的选择之后就会得到一场心灵的洗礼，以确保被拯救者永远站在拯救者这边，他等着听哈莉·波特怎么说。

“谢谢你，教授。”

“不用感谢我，如你所说，我只是做了应该做的。”他说，他期待着哈莉展现出更多——她将会夸奖他干得漂亮，会让他继续保持，成为一个美好的人。

“无论如何，非常感谢你，教授。”她重复着，眼睛从刚才一直亮到现在，然后她就走在斯内普身边，脸上只有幸福的微笑。

她一句别的话都没有说。

这是不对的，斯内普挑剔地想到，她不是一个完美拯救者。

走到地道尽头以前，他们没再说过话。克鲁克山第一个往上冲；它显然把爪子压在了那棵树的节疤上了，因为他们没有听到任何树枝发狂摇动的声音。 

现在地面上已经很黑了，惟一的光线来自远处城堡窗子里的灯。他们一句话没说就动身出发了。哈莉脑子里嗡嗡作响。她要离开德思礼家了。她要和父母最好的朋友西里斯共同生活了……她觉得头晕……等她告诉德思礼家人说她要和他们在电视上看到的通缉犯一起过日子，那时会发生什么事！

难言的喜悦在哈莉的胸臆间升腾起来，她从未想到过生命之中还能拥有这样的喜悦，她从未想过将会有一个亲人分享并驱逐她的孤独，她将拥有一些用不着交换就能拥有的温暖，一个家——

一个家。

令人眩晕的词语。

这一切都要感谢——她看了一眼身边的斯内普。斯内普的脸在黑夜中显得僵硬又疲惫，他的脸毫无血色，一片黯然。

——他在想什么？

哈莉的内心窜过这样一个念头，仿佛有什么非常不妥，令人陡生警惕，但是——前面西里斯变成的黑狗忽然爆发出一阵嗷叫。

所有人都站住了，在湖的那边，在西里斯的身前，最少聚集了有一百个摄魂怪！

是的，它们一定是感知到了刚才西里斯变回了人形才到这儿来的。它们黑黑的一团，在湖的周围向他们滑行过来。哈莉飞快地转身，她看到她的魔药教授的嘴边忽然闪出了一丝冷笑，这时她意识到了什么——斯内普刚才在骗她？他在等着这一刻准备行动吗？

她看到斯内普慢吞吞地举起了魔杖对准了赫敏和罗恩为了抵御摄魂怪丢下的彼得，她刚想说些什么，摄魂怪身上那熟悉的那种冰冷的感觉忽然渗透了她的五脏六腑，雾气开始模糊了她的视线，这帮家伙从四面八方的黑暗中更多地拥来，它们在包围……

“住手，斯内普！”哈莉大叫着举起了魔杖，狂怒地眨着眼想看得清楚些，但她无暇去顾忌彼得了，她要先拯救她的教父的生命——就算有时间转换器她也无法眼睁睁地看着西里斯在她面前死去。她拼命摇着脑袋以便摆脱脑子里已经开始的那种微弱的尖叫声——我要和教父一起生活了，我要离开德思礼一家了——“呼神护卫！呼神护卫！”

西里斯恢复了人的样子，他抖了一下，翻身一滚，躺在地上一动不动，苍白得像已经死了。

——他会好起来的，我要去和他一起生活了——哈莉知道这个时候斯内普一定得意洋洋，她的内心无比愤怒，又感到难以克制地渴望——是的，她才是渴望救赎的那个人，渴望家庭，渴望亲人，渴望着解脱的狂喜——

“呼神护卫！”她大叫。从她魔杖末端冒出来的，不是不成形的雾状物，而是一头令人炫目的银色动物。她眯起眼睛，努力看清楚那是什么。看上去像是马。它离开她。越过黑色的湖面疾驰而去。她看见它低下头对准那一大群摄魂怪冲过去……现在它围绕着地面上黑色的形体一圈圈地跑着，摄魂怪后退、溃散、隐入黑暗之中……它们走了。

然后是斯内普。哈莉感到身上的魔法膨胀着，因为无比的愤怒，她甚至感到那魔力在噼啪作响，它们渴望着倒泄在背叛者身上，但是——从刚才到现在她也没有听到斯内普应该喊出的“阿瓦达索命”的声音，没有绿光，彼得也好好地躺在地上。可你不能再信任斯内普了，她告诫自己，永远不能。她回过身，将魔杖对准了斯内普。

斯内普呆在原地。他的手是垂下的，魔杖没有指向任何人。他还在发抖，连膝盖都抖个不停，几乎要跌倒在地。

“……一头牝鹿。”他古怪地说，喉咙好像刚刚遭遇了一场风寒。


	150. 爱是守护

他像是正在死去。

他的双眼凹陷而黯然，心已经完全碎裂了，只有胸中还激荡着最后的叹息，他的目光投向哈莉的身后，那牝鹿慢慢地向着哈莉跑了过来，斯内普的双唇嗫嚅着，看起来就要立刻倒下去，却依然僵硬地站着。

哈莉没工夫去猜测斯内普此刻的内心，她也没心情去探索了。换言之，她不再在乎斯内普怎么想。因为就在刚才那一瞬间，她知道目前的自己无法通过欺骗斯内普得到任何帮助。

对她来说，斯内普没有利用价值了。

她现在要做的只是确保他不能再伤害任何人，所以不管他在为什么失神，他现在的状态很让哈莉满意——她向前走了几步，趁机将斯内普的魔杖拿了过来，斯内普对此仍没有任何反应。

“哈莉，那是什么？”赫敏在她身边轻声问，她和罗恩自摄魂怪退去之后，重新将魔杖对准了昏迷的彼得。

哈莉回过头去，她的守护神刚好来到了她的面前。它不是马。它也不是独角兽。它是牝鹿。它全身发亮，像天上的月亮一样，照亮了整个霍格沃兹的夜空。它的蹄子在软泥地上没有留下痕迹，它那双银色的大眼睛看着哈莉。慢慢地，它低下了头。于是哈莉明白了……她想起她爸爸詹姆·波特的阿尼玛格斯刚好是只牡鹿，和牝鹿是一对儿——结合斯内普刚才的样子，哈莉几乎能确定，她妈妈的守护神十有八九也是一只牝鹿，和她的一模一样。

爸爸……妈妈……厄里斯魔镜里的那个场景……她梦中最想得到的一切……

哈莉满嘴都是苦涩又甜蜜的味道，她就知道她最渴望什么，那永远不会是别的，只能是家。她痛恨任何想要破坏这个的人。

“那是我的守护神，赫敏。”她骄傲地说，“——我们会成功的，不需要斯内普。”

她已经想到另一个可以帮助他们的人，她怎么那么糊涂呢！她在霍格沃兹还有一个守护神，那就是校长邓布利多。她早该想到应该把彼得送给他看看，他一定会给福吉施压的——她之前只是没想到自己真的能释放出这么完美的守护神，所以求救于斯内普。但现在，她又对自己充满了信心。

哈莉朝着她自己的守护神伸出了颤抖的手指，它瞬间不见了。哈莉站在当地，手仍然向前伸着。

不远处她的教父仍躺在地上，西里斯显然受到了巨大的精神创伤。哈莉眼眶一热，她把斯内普的魔杖再次放进自己的口袋，来到她的教父身边蹲下，查看他的伤势。

还好她及时驱散了摄魂怪，西里斯现在看起来有点糟糕，但总算并不致命，而且——她懂得怎么医治精神创伤，那是从汤姆·里德尔那儿学来的。

她念着咒语，淡蓝色的光芒笼罩着西里斯，她长久地凝视着她的教父的脸庞，直到他紧绷的皮肤重新变得柔软，呼吸渐渐平顺，皱起的眉头慢慢舒展，后来他终于睁开了眼睛，哈莉几乎哭出来了，她召唤了全身所有的意志力，将脆弱锁在心中，她知道现在还不是放声大哭的时候。

她朝着西里斯伸出手，西里斯对她赞许地微微一笑，哈莉被他的笑容影响了，意志力的一部分正在崩溃，她的胸腔里塞满了各种各样的情绪，渴望在唯一的亲人面前宣泄。这时西里斯开口了：

“是你驱逐了摄魂怪吗，哈莉？”

“是我，西里斯。”哈莉沙哑着声音回答。

“你的守护神是什么样的，哈莉？我猜它一定很漂亮。”西里斯饶有兴趣地问。

“一头牝鹿。”

“和你母亲的一模一样，哈莉。”西里斯借助哈莉的手站了起来，正要松手，但哈莉紧紧握住了他的，他侧过头看了看哈莉的脸，哈莉正看着正前方，她的双肩和胸口微微起伏，手心里全是汗。

可怜的孩子遭遇太多了，西里斯想，他反过来握住哈莉的手，“你棒极了，就像你的父母一样棒，哈莉。”

“是的，我知道。”哈莉点点头，西里斯握得她右手发疼，她的心脏也因渴望而发疼，眼球发热至灼烧。她从没像今天那样因为一个赞美而发自内心地快乐着——不是因为别人的目光而产生的虚荣心，她感到她甚至能明白一点儿爱的真谛了，她好像抓住点什么重要的东西了。

——爱首先是守护而不是毁灭，对吗？

“我们——我们先去见邓布利多，我认为——”哈莉喘了口气，她憋得太久了，“我们驱逐了摄魂怪，现在我们可以直接去找邓布利多，他会支持我们的，假如他看到彼得的话。”

“好的，哈莉。”西里斯耸耸肩，他并不在乎自己是不是能重获自由，但是他喜欢看到哈莉发出建议、提出她自己的想法的样子，他喜欢看到那么自信的哈莉，喜欢看到她的眼睛闪闪发光，这让他一直陷入到过去的回忆当中，詹姆、卢平、莉莉还有他自己，曾是多么自信又亮丽的一群啊！

“我们走。”哈莉最后说，这个“我们”显然并不包括失魂落魄的斯内普。

在离邓布利多的房间还有一段距离的走廊上，他们迎面撞上了因刚才的巨大骚动而匆匆往外赶的魔法部长康奈利·福吉和他的傲罗保镖。两拨人都愣在当场，福吉看着他们这个组合，最前面是两个学生，他们吃力地抬着一个捆起来的圆球，那圆球看起来像是只被击昏了的巨大老鼠，当然，三年级的学生还没学会漂浮咒呢，他们只能——

等等，他们后面那是谁？

哈莉·波特和谁？

福吉的眼睛瞪大了，并且立刻后退了一步，他身后的几个傲罗站到了他的面前，他透过人墙，看到哈莉·波特和西里斯·布莱克双手紧握，福吉的眼球几乎弹出来了——哈莉·波特被夺魂了吗？谁来告诉他这是怎么回事？

“抓住布莱克！”他大声喊道，“小心别伤到学生。”

傲罗们举起魔杖，但赫敏和罗恩以及彼得刚好把走廊堵得死死的，他们一时没有找到攻击的角度。

“等等，部长先生！”哈莉同时喊起来，松开了紧握西里斯的手，“西里斯是无辜的！他才是出卖我父母，杀死了十二个麻瓜的真凶！”她指向彼得，“你看看他的脸，你认识他的，不是吗？”

福吉怀疑地看向那个老鼠一样的人，彼得依然昏睡，他的脸非常清楚地展现在灯光下，虽然比过去苍老猥琐了许多，但福吉依然一眼认出来了，他不由得倒抽了一口冷气。

“部长，请听我们说。”赫敏说，她用探究的目光看着福吉的脸。“他是个阿尼玛格斯，他——”

“他变成了耗子在我们家潜伏了十二年，先生。”罗恩说，他看起来快吐了——当然，没有人会和一个彼得这样的男人睡在一起好几年不感到恶心的，“他让人们以为是布莱克做了那些事，其实他——”他梗住了。

“其实他才是神秘人最狡猾的仆人。”赫敏替他接了下去。

“是的，福吉先生，”哈莉说，她不是太信得过搞政治的人，福吉可能会先考虑魔法部的声誉，尤其是当巴克比克逃跑的事情已经损害了魔法部的名誉的时候，他有可能会湮灭罪证，“可以请邓布利多校长出来吗？”

福吉慢慢地抬起头来，他仔细地观察着，确实，那就是小矮星彼得，只要看到他的脸，知道他活着，任何人都能猜到当时发生了什么，布莱克一定是被冤枉的，不然的话他不可能这么放肆地出现在这里，因为有的是药剂和魔法能让他说实话。但是是谁冤枉了布莱克？是魔法部。已经丢了一头鹰头马身有翼兽了，在这节骨眼上，《预言家日报》将会怎么报道魔法部让布莱克被无辜关了十几年的事？

他烦恼地扒了扒头发，将视线重新放到面前这些人身上——三个在读的学生，一个尽人皆知的叛徒，一个昏迷不醒的真正凶手，片刻之后他露出了笑容：

“孩子们，这事儿用不着惊动邓布利多校长，”他甜腻地说着，“我建议你们马上跟我们一起回到魔法部，我们将会查清这背后的一切，在这同时，我们会通知邓布利多校长的。”

“你不相信我们吗，部长先生？”赫敏抢在哈莉之前开口。

“是这样的，孩子们，我当然相信你们，”福吉保持着微笑，“但是我们必须先得确保这个男人——你们口中的小矮星彼得，他不是别的东西通过药剂、变形术变成这样的，我们要证明他是货真价实的彼得。然后还有你们，我们也得确保你们没有受到任何药水和魔咒的影响，确保你们所见到的都是真的，换言之，就算我相信你们，大众也不见得相信，我们得把案卷找出来重新审理并判决——”

“当初我可没有得到任何审判，先生，”西里斯嘲笑说，“现在居然需要审判了，我怎么知道你们不是要拖延时间毁灭对魔法部不利的证据？”

“保持冷静，先生。”福吉说，眼睛里射出政客算计的光，“别忘了你现在没有选择。你们除了接受魔法部的调查之外，还能有什么方法证明你们所说的那些呢？而且这么大一件案子，总要谨慎点为好，我们不希望任何人受到伤害。”

他的眼神瞟过在场哈莉等人，哈莉看起来很躁动，他使了个眼色，几名傲罗走过去，企图将哈莉他们推挤出去，哈莉悄悄握紧了口袋里的时间转换器，思考着等一会儿能在哪里使用它，并仔细推敲她刚才所经历的一切里又有哪些时间可供利用。

“你们的证言其实都很难被取信，”福吉一副为他们好的样子劝告说，“你们缺少一个能取信于人的关键证人。”

“我将会为他们作证。”一个空洞阴沉的声音从哈莉身后传来。

她惊讶地回过头去，所有人都望向走廊的一端。

斯内普就站在那里，黑长袍带着夜幕柔和而苍茫的色调在他的身后翻滚。没有风。他的脸上是没有情绪可言的空洞无物，如同他的声音一样。他没有看向哈莉这一边的任何人。


	151. 西里斯重获自由

哈莉先是迷惑地看了他一眼，瞬间她就明白了现在形势对他们这边有利，不管斯内普是出于什么原因忽然肯帮他们。明白了这一点之后，哈莉精明的双眼没有在斯内普身上打转了，她马上看向魔法部长康纳利·福吉。福吉的眼神随着斯内普的话发生了巨大的变化，他在估算——哈莉知道他在估算怎么才能最大限度的保住魔法部的声名。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”福吉念叨着他的名字，评估着什么。

虽然斯内普是个前食死徒，但是现在他是霍格沃兹斯莱特林的院长，受到邓布利多的信任。他说话还是有分量的，现在已经不能就这样把这群人带走了——哈莉猜测着他这么想，那么他能不能一次性承担魔法部的两次名声下降呢？后一次可比前一次严重得多了。

——但是，也许这后一次不用福吉本人来承担。哈莉猛然想起了福吉的上台时间，那是在西里斯被抓起来之后，也就是说，这个责任该由别人来承担？

“您听到了，部长先生。”哈莉说，她当然不会那么直接地指出该由谁来承担责任，“斯内普教授愿意为我们作证。我认为，以他的身份以及他在魔药和黑魔法防御方面的才能，足够作为关键证人。另外——”她盯着福吉的双眼，他被她看得目光有些闪躲，但哈莉没有放松：

“我很想知道，西里斯刚才说的，魔法部没有给他审判就定罪的事是怎么回事？是谁主管的？——难道不应该彻查一番吗？该有人负起这个责任！”

她关注着福吉的反应。果然，他那焦虑的眼中闪过一丝喜悦，但他的脸仍然板着，还叹了口气，好像他非常惋惜一样：“这个老巴蒂——”

老巴蒂·克劳奇。前魔法执行部的部长，未经审判就能直接送西里斯去了阿兹卡班，只因他当时的声名如日中天。因此他当时也是康纳利·福吉登上部长宝座最有力的竞争者——假如不是他的儿子小巴蒂被发现是食死徒，现在的魔法部长就是这个老巴蒂了。福吉肯定会把握住这个机会，好好整一整这个他之前的对头的，然后他就可以把他自己运作成“最古老家族继承人西里斯·布莱克的拯救者”了，在这个爆炸性新闻之下，肯定不会有人再去关心那头鹰头马身有翼兽的去向的。

“好的，斯内普教授，既然你愿意亲自给他们作证的话，”福吉又恢复了那种甜腻的调子，“我当然愿意采信。我们可以立刻就把这件案子作为最优先级来审理，而且这么大的事情，我们当然还要立刻通知邓布利多。”

“他应该就要赶过来了，”斯内普神色淡然说，“我在来这里的时候已经通知过他了。”

哈莉这时候才有时间再去观察他，一旦危机解除，她的好奇心很快又占据了主导地位，她看到他好像失去了灵魂一样，脸上没有丝毫血色，没有任何表情，没有任何变化。他那眼睛里露出死灰般的色彩，一眨不眨地盯着睁着，并不盯着任何地方，只是睁开而已——很久那眼球才慢慢地转动一下，显示着他还没死。

他的样子真令人不安，哈莉想。那么是那只牝鹿让他回心转意的吗？也就是说，只有她的母亲才有力量影响他？

哈莉并不嫉妒母亲，相反她非常敬佩母亲。她对母亲能让这样一个自私自利的人终生爱戴感到由衷地钦佩。她是怎么做到的？即使他们决裂了，她嫁给别人了他还是爱着她，并为此过着禁欲的修道士般的生活——是像里德尔说的那样，莉莉成为斯内普学生时代的梦了吗？因为这样的爱斯内普才得到救赎、愿意出现在这里了吗？

她在斯内普的脸上看不到答案。

他看起来也不像是被救赎了的样子。

片刻之后，哈莉转头看向了西里斯，西里斯笑容满面向她点头，她被这笑容感染了，立刻将行尸走肉般的斯内普抛诸脑后。一想到等待自己的将会是多么幸福的日子，哈莉的唇边也不觉露出一个微笑。

很快邓布利多出现了，他把将所有人都带往校长室，忙活了一阵子之后，作为目击证人的斯内普、哈莉、赫敏和罗恩以及嫌疑人彼得还有西里斯全部都通过临时壁炉传送回了魔法部——那里有的是现成的吐真剂和别的玩意儿，能让彼得吐露真言。

临走前哈莉拜托邓布利多去照看在尖叫棚屋变形的卢平，邓布利多答应了她，并叮嘱他们等审判结束一定要回到他的办公室来，他还有些重要的事情要交代哈莉。哈莉非常感激他，但又不由自主地去猜测他为什么不去旁听，当然，现在这猜测是善意的，她为自己之前老是把邓布利多往不好的方面想感到有些惭愧。

总之，有了斯内普的证言和彼得本人，福吉像是赶时间一样要求的连夜审判以非常快的速度结束了。彼得首先被好好地检查了一遍，证明他的货真价实，接着他被唤醒灌了些吐真剂，就什么都招认出来了，这个过程中西里斯的情绪非常激动，因为让他再次回忆哈莉的父母被杀对他来说不啻于一场酷刑，让他难以自持。但是为了哈莉——整个庭审的过程中，哈莉一直站在他的身边握着他的手。她一感到他快要控制不住自己的时候就用力握紧，直到西里斯放松下来。

接着哈莉、罗恩和赫敏讲述了他们是如何发现斑斑就是彼得的，斯内普对他们的证言全都毫无异议地表示正确，没有不耐烦也没有恶毒。他的学生们——哈莉、赫敏和罗恩以及他的敌人西里斯布莱克在他回答的时候都看着他，好像他们根本不认识他，但斯内普对这一切都视而不见。

他的本性呢？哈莉不由得想。

当然这部分比不上前面那些审判重要，所以就潦草地结束了，福吉满脑子都在想怎么利用这件事提高名声，提前将《预言者日报》的一位小姐招来了，她满屋子拍照，对所有人之间的关系都感到好奇，尤其对哈莉和西里斯的关系——但福吉让她暂时把重点放在案件本身，法庭才没有继续闹腾下去。

接着是紧张的宣判。彼得得到了他该得的，被判处在阿兹卡班监禁终生。而当听到西里斯无罪，立即释放的时候，一声压抑的哭声从哈莉的喉间溢出，仿佛谁立刻回答了她自出生以来的那些让她焦虑和迷惑的问题——我是谁，从哪儿来，为什么来。她曾想象过却依然陌生的情感在她心头堆积，瞬间就冲破了所有壁垒。虽然她已经做好了应对的准备，并且从刚才就知道这将会非常顺利，但仍无法在真正听到的时候克制自己。

西里斯像刚才她对他所做的那样握紧了她的手。但这无济于事，甚至连那位记者小姐的拍照声和挤过来询问发生了什么事的大嗓门都无法阻止哈莉·波特的哭泣。她不顾一切地抓紧了西里斯，又紧紧抱住了他，好像害怕他会得而复失。她把脑袋死死地抵在西里斯的胸口，用力揪着他的衣服，双手因此指节泛白。她哭得几乎抽搐起来，泪水恣意流淌，打湿了西里斯的衣襟，热气蒸腾而潮湿。但她说不上来是喜悦还是悲伤，也许只是单纯的发泄，三年了，不，不止三年——

母亲。父亲。德思礼一家。邓布利多。奇洛脑袋后面的伏地魔。日记本。那些抑郁与疯狂，痛苦与沮丧，全都在她的眼前爆炸，她意识到自己的内心确实有道隐秘的伤口在悄悄地流着血——那里有不想被人知道的脆弱与无能，有几千几万个几乎要飞出来的疑问和骚动，还有拼命压抑在彬彬有礼下的激情与力量。她现在可以把这些都裸露出来了，无需缄默，有人将倾听，甚至无底线地包容和赞美。

她将体会到家的真正含义。她将有一个属于自己的房间，她将好好地布置它，也许是格兰芬多风格，或者其他热情洋溢的样式，她会在每个假期招待她的朋友，她将会和西里斯——

正在这非常感人的时刻，角落里一个阴暗的声音打断了哈莉的迷思：“我认为魔法部也应该好好彻查一下布莱克是个非法的阿尼玛格斯的事。他不是叛徒并不能抵消他所犯下的别的罪过。”

——去死吧斯内普。哈莉洋溢着幻想的脑袋立刻转向愤怒，不过她立刻意识到自己的这句咒骂毫无恶意，只是出出气而已。斯内普让她回到了现实，把她那些过分火热的幻想里拽开了，对此她也不知道是该感谢斯内普还是继续咒骂他。当然，福吉不可能因为斯内普这句话真的把西里斯怎么样的。

“我想他在阿兹卡班呆了十二年应该足够了，出于对错误判决的补偿，应该让西里斯登记成为合法的阿尼玛格斯，对吗，部长先生？”哈莉转过头回答，她的眼泪在听到斯内普的话时慢慢消失了，此刻正忙着擦去眼泪，西里斯一只手在不停轻拍她的背部，另一只手则搁在她的脑袋上——标准的安慰姿势——标准得有些过头了。

“那不是什么大问题，哈莉。”福吉说，一副什么都好说的样子。当然，西里斯布莱克是布莱克家族的唯一继承人，如果他没记错的话，眼前的这个男人继承了布莱克家族的全部财产，也许他可以通过这个给魔法部争取点资金，“我会给你一个特许，西里斯。你将成为一个合法的阿尼玛格斯。”

“谢谢您，部长先生。我要写封感谢信给预言者时报。我感激您为我做的一切，为布莱克家族所做的一切，”哈莉说，脑袋离开了西里斯的胸前。她好笑地发现西里斯惊异地眨着眼，他肯定没想到她还有这么一面吧。

“你是个懂事的孩子，哈莉。”福吉说，转头朝向斯内普，“当然我认为你也得好好感谢一下斯内普教授。”

“谢谢你，斯内普教授。”哈莉颇有诚意的说，这倒是她的真心话。假如斯内普没有出现，那她只能动用时间转换器了，她对这东西总是有点疑虑，害怕会有什么她不能掌控的情况出现，现在不必动用它，当然是最好的。

“这不是为了你，波特。”斯内普没有看她。

“我知道。”哈莉轻声说。她想用一个耸肩来表示她并不在乎，但现在轮到她身体僵硬了。


	152. 平静的吻

与此同时，一种陌生的情感在她的心底浮起——她就像不被允许吃冰棍的小孩一样对吃着冰棍的母亲产生了嫉妒。母亲不知道她自己拥有什么，也不知道哈莉为什么感到失落和悲伤——哈莉知道自己没有母亲，在这个层面上，母亲天然地获得了永恒的胜利，哈莉发现自己因此更加嫉妒了。

这感觉正在悄悄滋长，无比丑陋以至于让她感到极端耻辱——因为她意识到无法控制住自己——她原本以为自己在这方面是有力量的，她以为她在这方面有随心所欲的自由，其他人则是她任意操纵的木偶，她可以尝试用各种不同的方式去影响他们，但是斯内普，一直以来斯内普让她的行动效果大打折扣了。

他对她明明没有形于外的那么无动于衷，但为什么他会抵抗她？为什么他会给她带来那些不请自来的丑恶情绪？为什么他会让她感到她丧失了在情感方面对自己的百分百掌控？为什么她觉得自己好像被剥夺了部分力量？

哈莉颓丧极了，咀嚼着原本以为是必胜战场的失败滋味——无法主导自己的感觉真是糟透了。这时另一种思潮又不打招呼就从她的心湖中涌出，逼着她更深入地面对自己：她是否还想着征服斯内普？是否还想着让斯内普对她毫无抵抗地服从？换言之，她是否仍然希望自己扮演着莉莉的角色，只要斯内普愿意屈从于她？

她的思绪非常纷乱，急欲寻找一个出口。

“我不会感谢你的，斯内普。你所做的只是一个正常人该做的事——要我说，你确实也该做一些正常的事情了。”西里斯不客气地声音打断了哈莉的思考。她当然不指望因为这件事两人就能和好——斯内普和西里斯一起谈笑风生？她为自己的脑补打了个冷战。

现在西里斯的两只手都从哈莉身上放开了，但哈莉仍然依偎着他——她需要这样才能让大脑正常运转，但斯内普的目光变得更阴沉了。哈莉和西里斯一起看着斯内普，眼睛里是同样的审视和怀疑，但他们所想的事情完全不一样。

“你同样不需要为了我检举你是非法阿尼玛格斯来感谢我，因为那也是一个正常人该做的事。”斯内普说，他还是面无表情，显得内心毫无波动似的——原来他并不需要事先在脑子里想好怎么回击别人，他的那些刻薄话一直储藏于内心，想要运用的时候总是那么源源不断，哈莉如是想到。但她绝想不到斯内普现在正在想些什么。

他在想西里斯·布莱克真是个好人。他让他有那么一点点回到正常世界了——天知道他多久喜爱这种对抗的感觉，喜欢这种可控的愤怒在血液里游走的快乐。虽然这偶尔会让人痛苦，但更多的是愉悦，唯有强烈的情感才能让人感觉鲜活生动，而非麻木不仁。

他讨厌和哈莉·波特交谈，讨厌看到她那自以为是的神色，如果可以，他希望永远不要再见到她，他不想回忆最近发生的所有的事，他要把那赝品一般的绿色眼眸和银色牝鹿永久赶出自己的脑海，这并不难。因为哈莉·波特过于虚伪又叛逆，她的某部分甚至比他还要阴郁灰暗，他不再希望看到一个这样的人最后会发展成什么样了——

是的，他曾在哈莉·波特的身上看到了和他自身非常相像的部分，他想知道，假如没有受到任何阻挠，假如没有被任何自以为是的理性和规矩的利爪抓牢，她会不会从别人的教导里挣脱出来，并冲破其他人的愿望，成长为一个真实的哈莉·波特呢？

但他失望了——让他失望的并非哈莉·波特本人，而是他发现了哈莉波特身上那些那厌憎的特质，除了像詹姆波特的那一部分之外，也有像他的那一部分。他发现原来他更厌憎的是他自己，对此他早已习惯，但不想重温。

清晨，福吉把大家送回了学校，西里斯还有些未尽事宜要在魔法部了结，哈莉虽然一刻都不想和西里斯分开，但还是回去了——邓布利多说过，她必须赶回去见她，她也有很多疑问要问他。

到了校长办公室，那里只有邓布利多一个人，他微笑着，那双过分明亮的蓝眼睛不时看向哈莉。哈莉疲惫地和他打了招呼，他就让哈莉坐到沙发上，并拿了一些滋滋蜂蜜糖给哈莉，哈莉塞了一个放进嘴里——真是甜到忧伤，不过这东西非常符合她此时的心态。

“卢平教授还好吗，校长先生？”她问。

“他现在正在庞弗雷夫人那儿休养，哈莉。”邓布利多有些担忧地看着她，但他显然更希望哈莉自己解决这些，“你不用担心这个——有件其他的事我必须告诉你。”

哈莉游移的眼神聚焦在邓布利多的脸上：“什么事，先生？”

“我知道一旦西里斯完全无罪释放，你就可以搬过去和他一起住，不过出于一些不可抗拒的原因，你还是得先回你自己的家——也就是你姨妈的家，并且要在那儿待上两个星期。”邓布利多慢吞吞地说。

“为什么？”哈莉非常不解地问，她以为她摆脱他们了！

“你必须要把那儿当成你自己的家，回去，住上两个星期，之后你可以去任何你喜欢的地方。”邓布利多温柔地说，目光里充满了对哈莉这个可怜孩子的同情，但哈莉并不是很喜欢被人这样看着，她忽然又在这个层面理解了斯内普之前的怒火从何而来了。

“还记得吗，哈莉。你的母亲用她爱的魔法保护了你不被伏地魔杀害，我借用并延伸了这个魔法，以确保在你成年之前能够得到更好的保护。但前提是你必须住在和你母亲有血缘关系的亲人家中，并且要一直把那里当做真正的家，直到你满了十七岁为止。”邓布利多说，他小心地不泄露更多信息。

“我明白了，校长先生。”哈莉感到邓布利多有什么瞒着她，但总归他是为了她的小命着想，“只是两个星期而已，我想我可以接受。”

“这就好了。”邓布利多说，他沉默了一阵，在哈莉以为他没有别的事的时候忽然开口，“哈莉，你是不是还有东西忘了交给我呢？”

哈莉正要想是什么东西——她没有上交的不合法的东西可不是一两样，直到邓布利多拿出了一个银西可，哈莉这才不太情愿地把手伸进了自己的口袋，两根魔杖，斯内普的和她的，在里面碰撞作响，她掏出那个时间转换器递到了邓布利多手里。她知道那个时候邓布利多一定是故意没拆穿她的。

“下学年还报那么多的课吗？”他提起了意料之外的话题。

“我还是想报，先生。”好吧，她就是想要个时间转换器，并且最好不用受赫敏的监管，“能为我在魔法部再申请一个吗？”

“我恐怕不能，哈莉。”邓布利多说，“魔法部要收回所有的时间转换器，你要想得十二个O，恐怕只能向一些记忆性科目的老师申请不上课，只考试了。”

“奥。”哈莉非常失望。

“时间转换器不能改变已经发生了的事，哈莉。”邓布利多说，“它没有你想象的那么神奇，我说过，你们只是充当了必然事件的执行者，而不是改变者。”他意有所指。

“我知道。”哈莉不太在意地说，这些话赫敏也跟她说了很多遍，老实说，她看不出改变已经发生的事，和充当已经发生的事的执行者之间有什么区别。

“这意味着如果你只能得10个O，那么即使你调动了时间，结果也永远只有十个。无论你如何努力回到过去，也无法改变任何事，任何人。——我猜在最初的时间里，你根本没看到结果是什么吧？所以你才会以为是你通过时间转换器改变了一切，你不妨想一想，你亲眼看到——看到巴克比克的死亡了吗？”

哈莉大吃了一惊，她确实没有亲眼看到巴克比克的死亡，但她听到行刑手行刑的声音，她听到了疑似巴克比克的哀嚎，这还不足以说明什么吗？

“它从来没有死过，哈莉。”邓布利多解释，“我看到的和后来你看到的是一致的。它从一开始就被未来的你们拯救了。”

哈莉终于明白了他的意思——那么，假如是这样的话，假如昨天晚上她对时间转换器的所有设想都是错误的话，那是不是意味着，只要有一个节点不符合预期，西里斯就很可能会——被她害死？

不知为什么，斯内普的脸再一次浮现在她的眼前——直到此刻她才意识到他愿意作证这件事到底意味着什么。

——可是，如果那时她没有召唤出牝鹿呢？他是不是同样会实现他的那些残酷的念头，将彼得阿瓦达，并把布莱克送回阿兹卡班？

他会的。一定会。

“——可是教授，”哈莉从喉咙里挤出了声音，蜂蜜糖让她的嗓子干得要命，“你说要相信那些没有人相信的人，但我认为——我认为他们没有人相信是有理由的，因为他们不值得——肯定有人试过要相信他们，他们也肯定都失败了，所以我觉得——”

“我说的是真正的信任，哈莉。”邓布利多说，再给哈莉倒了一杯冰镇柠檬汁，她接过来一饮而尽，指望它能冲淡蜂蜜糖可怕的甜味，但喝完之后，嗓子里好像被灌进了一整桶蜂蜜，她被齁得半句话也说不出来了。

“多看看好的那一面，哈莉，包括对你自己也是这样。”邓布利多说。接着他没有说下去，哈莉也沉默了一阵子，她的脑袋里混乱无比，不自觉地，又将一根蜂蜜糖放进了嘴里，然后邓布利多把她送出了房门，她握着斯内普的那根魔杖打算现在就去还给他，心里想的却是：谁会无条件地信任别人呢？

斯内普的房门虚掩着。

老实说，他没有想到要关门还是不关门，他只是径直回到了他的房间，如同过去的每一天一样，坐在书桌后面的椅子上——他的书页丝毫没有动过，他的眼睛正盯着它们，但他什么也没有看进去，也并没有在思考什么。

忽然门开了，一个人闪了进来。斯内普期望着自己能一跃而起，掏出魔杖对准对方施咒，但他好像被椅子粘住了，他仅仅只是移动了一下视线。

来的是哈莉·波特。

她迈着他从没见过的步伐，缓慢又充满犹豫，但一直没有停止，她走到他的面前，把手里的东西塞到了他手里——那是他的魔杖。第二次了，波特将他的魔杖还给他。并且在还给他之后，手还停留在他的手上。

她抓住了他的手，因为他的手远比她的大而仅仅抓住了三个手指，她的另一只手抚上他右手食指的第二个指节，那里有常年握着魔杖摸出来的一层薄茧，她的手指细细摩挲着那里。

斯内普并没有感到任何地方发热，反而一股平静进驻他的心，他从不认为哈莉·波特是能带来平静的女孩，但是——但此刻是如此诡异又令人舒心。

然后她靠向他，偎在他的胸前，如同之前趴伏在西里斯·布莱克的胸前一样，只是不那么湿润，又一次地，在幻想中斯内普毫不犹豫地推开了她，并附送一连串的咒骂；但在现实里，他一动不动，连手指也没抬起过。

这亲密没有触发任何不安宁的感觉，斯内普察觉到自己飘远的思绪以及波特女孩靠在他胸前的重量。她侧着头，聆听着他的心跳，一瞬间他觉得自己的全身都消失了，只剩下砰砰跳的心脏，输送出去的血液冰冷黏稠，而且无处可去。他感知到波特女孩没有别的意思，她只是仅仅确认他和别人一样，拥有一颗正常跳动的心脏。

是的，他当然有，他有时刻跳动的心脏，跃动的脉搏和深沉的呼吸，他当然是一个人类，但同时他早已枯萎、死去。

活着的那一部分不属于他自己。

他的心脏不应该为另一个人重新跳动。

波特女孩在检验什么呢？她想从他的心脏里听出什么来？

有股生命的气息从他的胸前传来。波特女孩在他的心脏前端小心地呼吸，她的双手攀附在他的脖子上，迫使他微微低头，迫使他不得不正视着她的眼睛。

他讨厌这闪烁着不安和迷茫的绿色赝品。

它们仿佛在提醒他，他不应该跳出某个他给自己设定的圈子。它们在提醒他不能背叛——首先不能背叛他自己。

下一秒有人亲吻了他的嘴唇。柔软的双唇贴合着他的。没有暴怒，没有激动，没有欲望，只有平静。好像云影和月亮擦肩而过，只是为了确认月亮并没有睡着。他感受得到女孩平稳的呼吸，没有欺骗但也没有温度。她借着这个吻传达出她的迷茫，她像是想问问斯内普：你是怎样的男人？该如何才能接近你的心？但斯内普无法回答她。

比起富有行动力的她来，他的心更像是一蓬在微风里飞舞里的玻璃碎末。没有人能抓住它们。

有时他甚至为这自得，尤其在眼前这危险的时刻。因为他感到微风即将停止，这世界即将停止运转，他使出浑身解数想让它恢复正常，但他无法移动自己一分一毫。

他听到有些东西在危险地低语，它们即将归来。

他感到恐惧让他心脏瑟缩。他不想再一次毫无理由地跃下深渊。

波特女孩移开了嘴唇。她一言不发，最后眼睛也没有聚焦在他身上，反而看着他的魔杖。魔杖在他手中，他的手中仍被她松松地握着。

她的手指移开了。

她后退了一步，然后她就离开了，门关上了。

整个过程中她没有说一句话——所以她真的来过吗？斯内普不由得想。


	153. 牝鹿代表了什么

很久之后，他才察觉到嘴唇上泛起了一丝甜味。那是邓布利多调配的冰镇柠檬汁的味道，甜到发苦。

这时其他感觉好像也回到了身体里——哈莉·波特留下的那一吻令他的嘴唇忽然发烫，根本没有所谓的平静。虽然哈莉·波特还是留下了柠檬汁的甜味和小玫瑰潮湿的芬芳，但她现在不在房子里，所以他不用去克制自己的任何反应，他可以放松自己，完全不用担心被谁看见，尤其不必担心被波特女孩看见，引发她的联想。

如果她看见了，她一定会非常得意吧。

但斯内普没有放松自己——永不放松，他对自己说。

在他愣神的时候，哈莉·波特正在地窖的入门处站住，手扶着墙壁，用力地摇了摇头，想让自己清醒一点。一晚上都处在神经紧绷之下，她感觉自己有点吃不消了，大脑一片混沌——她也在想一个问题，那就是她刚才真的亲吻了斯内普吗？假如是的，那又是出于什么用意呢？

她对此并没有一个清晰的答案。如果非要问一个为什么，那大概跟她的母亲有关，也许只是嫉妒之下的冲动，也有可能是种试探，不过不管是什么，斯内普对她的吻无动于衷，他的反应甚至还不如上次那两个。她想她明白斯内普的意思了——再追逐下去，生活是不会美好的。

所有的关系应该到此为止了。

尽管内心还有些不舒服，但哈莉认为自己的选择是正确的。

他爱的是莉莉·波特，而她是莉莉·波特的女儿，所以他可能对她有点移情式的关心，她不能指望他能为她奉献一切，她也没有权利认为他应该为了她奉献一切。所以不要再浪费时间了，他能为他们作证，已经超出了她的预期了不是吗？

她回到宿舍，赫敏已经睡着了，帷帐里传出克鲁克山那有节奏的呼噜声，哈莉不由得笑了，无论如何，生活对她还算是不错的，起码西里斯获得了自由，彼得进了阿兹卡班，巴克比克也逃走了，所有的事都告一段落，她也该好好休息一下了。

哈莉一直睡到了傍晚才起来，赫敏也起来了，她们和罗恩一起去吃了晚饭，他们惊讶地发现，城堡里几乎没有别人了。酷热和学期考试结束，这两件事意味着大家都去充分利用再次拜访霍格莫德的机会了。然而，罗恩和赫敏都不想去，所以他们和哈莉就在场地上闲逛，谈论着前一天夜里非同寻常的事件，罗恩与赫敏要求哈莉详述整件事的经过，哈莉当然愿意把所有的一切都告诉他们——除了那些令人害臊的事，比如变成了猫被塞德里克捡到又显出原形，还有在斯内普那儿发生的一系列的事情。

说到这个哈莉又觉得自己可以去试试变身了，现在她的头脑一点儿都不复杂了，想解决的问题都解决了，这是不是意味着她可以穿着衣服变形了？

后来他们坐在湖边，看着巨大的鱿鱼懒洋洋地在湖面上摇晃着触手，哈莉看着对岸，不知道他们说到哪里了。一条影子落在他们身上，他们抬眼睛望去，看见的是泪眼模糊的海格，他用一块桌布那么大的手帕擦着汗津津的脸。满脸是笑地看着他们。 

“嗨，”他笑眯眯地说，看着哈莉，“我听说西里斯·布莱克是被冤枉的，他还是你的教父！”

“是的，海格，我马上就要有一个新家了！但是很可惜，邓布利多说我还得在我姨妈那里住上两个星期。”

“我从前误会了他，”海格说，眼睛里又泛出了泪花，“我还以为——还以为——他的摩托还在我那儿呢，只是有点坏了，骑不了了。”

“摩托？”罗恩问，“是一种麻瓜物品吗？我曾经听到我爸爸提起过它。”

“是的，不过哈莉的爸爸和西里斯把它改造得能飞起来，”海格说，“不过它坏啦，骑不了了。”

“我爸爸也许能修好它，”罗恩说，“他对这些机器总是很狂热。”

“那就好了，”海格说，谈了口气，“等我见到西里斯的时候，我想请他去三把扫帚喝酒——如果顺利的话，就明晚，你们三个人要去吗？”

“当然了！”三个人一起叫道。

“但你们只能喝黄油啤酒。”海格立刻说，“对了，还有卢平教授。他可能教不下去啦，他向校方辞职了——好像是中午的时候斯内普教授对斯莱特林的学生透露了他是狼人的事。要我说，卢平教授在这里的时候也没有伤害过谁呀，但是我估计家长们不会同意的。”

斯内普还真是身心健康，哈莉想，任何时候他都要表现出混蛋的一面。他就不会精神分裂吗？

“我去看看卢平教授。”她对罗恩和赫敏说。 

“不过要是他辞职了……” 

“听起来好像我们帮不上什么忙……” 

“我不管。我仍旧想看他。回头我到这里来找你们。” 

卢平的办公室门开着。他已经把大部分东西打好了包。他那破旧的箱子开着，差不多要装满了。卢平正弯腰看着他书桌上的什么东西，哈莉敲门的时候他只抬眼望了一下。 

“我看见你来了。”卢平微笑着说，指指那张他一直在看着的羊皮纸。那是活点地图。 

“我刚看见海格，”哈莉说，“他说您已经辞职了。他说得不对吧?” 

“恐怕是对的。”卢平说。他开始拉开书桌的抽屉，拿出里面的东西。 

“为什么?”哈莉问，“就因为你是狼人，但你从来没伤害过谁。” 

卢平走到门边，关上了哈莉身后的门。

“是的，哈莉。明天这时候，猫头鹰要从家长们那里飞来了——他们不愿意有狼人教他们的孩子。”

哈莉知道她其实无力改变这些人的看法，即使卢平真的没有伤害哪一个人，但是他们不可能冒自己孩子受伤的风险。

“——你离开之后打算去哪儿，教授？”哈莉想知道，如果人人都知道他是个狼人，那么他还能在哪儿生存呢？还能有谁能给他按月熬制狼毒/药剂呢？

“会有出路的，哈莉。”卢平说。他微笑着，好像并不在意自己接下来将要过什么日子，“之前我不在霍格沃兹也独立生活了那么多年。”

“那不叫生活。”哈莉说，她摇了摇头，看着他的破烂箱子和破烂衣服，他没穿她给他买的那些。大人都这么冲动而不会照顾自己吗？“在外面没有人帮你熬制解药，先生。你会在每个月都变成狼人，然后生怕自己会伤害到谁只好躲起来，这种日子太遭罪了——而且你打算现在就走吗？西里斯还没回来呢，至少等他回来再走好吗，先生？”

卢平苦笑起来：“奥，西里斯回来了也改变不了什么，我已经习惯那种生活了，不过我会等他的，现在只是预先收拾一下。”

“你为什么不跟西里斯一起走呢，先生？”哈莉好奇地问，“你可以搬到他家里去呀！我听西里斯说他的家很大，肯定能收拾一个房间给你。”

“我总不能永远去打扰朋友们，我——”

“朋友就是用来打扰的，我听到你们互相道歉了，”哈莉坚决地说，“我在审判期间还听到福吉说西里斯没有亲人在世了——所以你可以把这看做是陪伴而不是打扰。另外你也不用担心月圆的事，我在斯内普教授那里拿了一本狼毒/药剂的书——”说到这里她又觉得斯内普还是有不错的地方的，比如给了她这本书，但是她真的必须打住了，“我在魔药上面还算有点天分，可以给你熬制。”

“听说他去给你们作证了，”卢平说，“这么多年过去了，我想他对我们的敌意减轻了一点儿。”

“是这样就好了，但不正是他给斯莱特林吐露你是个狼人的事儿吗？”哈莉愤愤不平地说，“有时候我真不知道他在想什么。”

卢平笑了：“我想我们可以多想想他好的一面。”

卢平总是那么温柔，和邓布利多一样。哈莉想，为什么斯内普不是卢平呢？如果他对她能好点她自然就能老想着他好的一面，不过退一步讲，卢平也拒绝了她不是吗？

“那么你愿意去西里斯那里吗？”哈莉问道，她不想提起斯内普了，“我想我们三个在暑假的时候可以待在一起，然后你还能在麻瓜那里找个工作，你可以用一大堆魔法来遮掩你的真实身份，反正他们什么都不知道——啊对了，海格说明晚请我们去喝酒，你必须得去。”

“好的好的，”卢平的笑容扩大了，他的心情显然好了很多，“都听你的。对了，能给我讲讲你的守护神吗？听说你昨晚在摄魂怪面前拯救了许多人的命。”

哈莉告诉卢乎发生了什么事。等她说完了，卢平又微笑了。“对，那是你妈妈的……你爸爸变形的时候总是变成牡鹿，所以我们叫他尖头叉子——你妈妈的和他一对儿，一只牝鹿，和牡鹿站在一起。”

“在召唤出它的时候，我并不知道它会是一只牝鹿。”哈莉说，想到如果他们都还活着，将会有三只鹿站在一起，两只大的，一只小一点儿的，大的两只护着那只小的，在草地上自由奔跑。

如果他们都活着，她还会感觉到对爱的饥渴吗？

哈莉思考着假如他们都活着看到她和斯内普在一起了会怎么样。

“给你—— 我昨天晚上从尖叫棚屋拿回来的。”卢平说，把隐形衣还给哈莉。“还有……”他踌躇了一下，然后把那张活点地图也拿了出来。“我不再是你的老师了，所以把这个还你我也不觉得有什么不好。这张地图对我没有用处了，我敢说，你、罗恩和赫敏会给这张地图找到用武之地的。” 

“真奇怪，”哈莉接过地图说，“我记得这张地图被邓布利多拿走了——”

“啊，是的，”卢平回答，看了哈莉一眼，“他给了我，让我检查一下里面是不是有什么黑魔法。”

哈莉想起那天他“故意”忘了隐形衣的事：“邓布利多真是什么都知道。”

“幸运的是，他现在站在我们这一边。”她补充说。

“应该说，是我们站在他这一边。”卢平说，“我从没见过像他这样的好人，所以——所以我一直对他隐瞒了西里斯还有你爸爸是阿尼玛格斯的事感到非常愧疚。”

有人敲门。哈莉连忙把活点地图和隐形衣塞到衣袋里去。 

是邓布利多教授。他看见哈莉在这里并不惊奇。

“我想让卢平教授等等西里斯再走，先生。”哈莉抢先说。

“我想这不是问题，”邓布利多和蔼地笑了，“我不是来催他走的，哈莉——我们能出去再谈谈吗？我还有件事想问问你。”

“好的，先生。”哈莉和卢平告了别，两人走了出去。

“轻松点吧，哈莉。”邓布利多平静地说，“干吗那么不高兴呀，昨晚以后，你应该为自己感到非常自豪。”

“不知道为什么，我并没有多自豪的感觉，先生。”哈莉低声说，真的，现在的感觉只有疲倦、轻松和愉悦以及一丁点儿的痛苦，唯独没有自豪感。

“因为你自觉做了该做的事，当我们做了这样的事，我们获得的只是内心的平静，而非虚荣，当然啦，自豪并非虚荣，想想看，你协助发现了真相。你救了一个无辜的人，使他免于可怕的命运。”

可怕。哈莉脑子里好像想起了什么东西。比以前更大更可怕……特里劳妮教授的预言！“邓布利多教授，昨天，我在考占卜的时候，特里劳妮教授变得很古怪。” 

她把特里劳妮的预言告诉了邓布利多。

“但是现在小矮星彼得被抓住了，”她说，“这是不是意味着伏地魔无法再卷土重来了？我打破了预言吗？”

“唔……”邓布利多对此不置可否，“哈莉。我们行动的后果经常是如此复杂、如此分散，因此，预言未来的确是很困难的事，谁也说不清到底会发生什么，我们只能选择我们自己的道路……”

等于没说，哈莉想。

“我听说你召唤出了守护神，哈莉，能给我讲讲吗？”

哈莉只好又说了一遍，这已经是第四遍还是第五遍了，每个人都对她的守护神的样子非常好奇，但没有人能解答为什么那会是一只牝鹿，因为她一开始并不知道她母亲的守护神是牝鹿。

“一只牝鹿，”邓布利多说，不知道为什么，哈莉觉得他在说话的同时叹了口气，“这听起来，非常像——你渴望成为你的母亲吗，哈莉？”

“我不知道，先生。”哈莉回答，“我可能——既希望又不那么希望。”

“你正在成为一个有分量的人，哈莉。”邓布利多说，“一个有分量的人将有力量抵御那些别人对他施加的影响，而一个弱者则会因为失去自主而沦落……”他看向哈莉，“那只牝鹿，代表着你的幸福所在，你的渴望，永远不是别的，只能是你的家——哈莉，我想不出还有什么比这更能代表爱的了。”

是的，哈莉也明白这一点。但她仍然认为，牝鹿可能在某个层面来说，也代表了她，这个无父无母的孤儿，渴望将自己看做是自己母亲的自我欺骗。


	154. 与德拉科的约定

而且她察觉到，邓布利多也意识到了这一点，但他用空洞的爱的说教把它带到了另一个方向，他的话总是那么玄妙而无用，哈莉但愿自己有一天能理解他的意思，也许要等到她更明白什么是爱的那一天。

他们沉默地走了一会儿就分开了，邓布利多祝福哈莉做个好梦。哈莉回到了塔楼，公共休息室里现在到处都是人，许多人不知道从哪儿听说了西里斯的事，都向哈莉打听，哈莉已经厌倦说这些了，她不想重复她教父的那些不堪的经历，所以她向他们建议明天一大早看看《预言家日报》，那肯定记录得非常详细。罗恩和赫敏替她挡住了好奇的人群，哈莉顺利回到了宿舍，匆匆洗了个澡又写了封感谢信让海德薇送去给《预言家日报》，就又上床睡了。

第二天早上礼堂里一片沸腾，《预言家日报》头版头条刊登了西里斯沉冤得雪、重获自由的事，并且强调了魔法部长康纳利·福吉在这当中起到的重大作用，还有大难不死女孩对福吉部长的感激涕零，彼得在阿兹卡班的痛苦生活以及魔法部对老巴蒂·克劳奇的谴责等等。那位记者真是个写报道的好手，极尽添油加醋之能事，把西里斯写成了一个忍辱负重的悲情英雄，还详细地报道了他的家族史，食死徒的弟弟，赞同纯血的父母，黑魔王的坚定拥护者堂姐，西里斯本人的逃离，和詹姆等人的友谊等等——哈莉百分百地确定，西里斯肯定不会喜欢这些的。

让哈莉感觉到更不舒服的是，这名记者还暗示了邓布利多对西里斯被冤枉这件事的放任，他没有做任何努力，没有利用他的影响力早一点儿给西里斯洗刷冤屈等等，逻辑非常混乱，同时又很煽情——这记者倒是很明白如何煽动大众，但很可惜，她针对的对象是邓布利多，邓布利多得到的是这个魔法世界的崇拜，不可能被这种小伎俩击倒，但是哈莉明白，重要的并不是你站在了正义这边，而是你刚好符合了大众的期望——邓布利多这样的智慧老人，一定明白这一点。

——他会对此感到伤心吗？

哈莉猜测着，有那么一点替邓布利多难过。但她很快沉浸在快乐之中，因为现在来这儿吃饭的所有人都向她道贺，她愉快地回应他们，尽管内心还有种种放不下的事，但她告诉自己那些都不重要，重要的是她确实可以去和西里斯一起生活了，而且今晚她就能和大家在三把扫帚一起度过一个黄油啤酒之夜，如果这都不足以驱散阴霾，那还有什么呢？

白天她和赫敏、罗恩还在草地上散步，猜测着自己的期末成绩，哈莉一点儿也不担心这些，她相信她的成绩肯定能过关，就算最挑剔的斯内普也不能对她的成绩有什么意见，所以当她的朋友们在谈论这个的时候，她只是在一边微笑，她知道她要是发表什么意见的话，可能会引起朋友们的小小不满。

中午吃饭的时候，哈莉看到某个斯莱特林男孩也出现在他们学院的饭桌旁，他的脸上一副“虽然什么都没发生，但是我就是想找事”的表情，对面前的食物没有丝毫的兴趣。他装作若无其事地扫视全场，一如既往地皱着眉头，好像这只是一个斯莱特林纯血小少爷的惯例开场。哈莉知道他在找她，所以在和他视线相触的那一刹那，哈莉机灵地给他飞了一个眼色。

她看到他的目光抖颤了一下又迅速离开了，移到了食物上。接着他装模作样地吃了一小块沙拉，再抬起头来左顾右盼了一回，发现没有人注意他，这才又迅速看向哈莉，他的视线在她翠绿的眼睛上停留了一小会儿，灰色的眼眸牢牢地盯着她，有些侵略和狂热的意味。然后他才再次把目光收回，表现得好像专注于食物——

他肯定是在想她。哈莉自得地想，同时也感到一丝放纵的渴望漫过全身。她站起身来，对赫敏和罗恩声称去洗手间，然后就离开了，过了一小会儿，德拉科跟着离开了。他跟在哈莉身后，走到了一个没人的教室——他们对此已经相当熟练了。

“有事吗，德拉科？”哈莉施了两个不被人发现的魔咒之后，斜倚在墙上问。

“哈莉，我想起来你还没把你暑假住所的地址告诉我呢，”德拉科说，他在哈莉的对面站定，哈莉觉得如果她稍微放松一点儿他肯定就会吻她了，“如果你想暑假来我家的话，得给我一个具体的地址，好让我用猫头鹰把我这边的信息先传递给你。”

“奥，我还以为你是因为想我才让我出来的——”哈莉夸张地叹着气，然后她的话立刻被一个热吻打断了——德拉科狂乱地吻着她，一只手托着她的下巴，另一只手则按压在她的后脑上，身体抵着她直到把她推挤得紧贴着墙壁，他的舌头疯狂捕捉着她的，剧烈的喘息声回荡在哈莉的耳边——哈莉感到他过于狂热了，害得她现在整个人都轻飘飘的了。

——并不需要专门去使用什么接吻技巧，哈莉只要看到他扣住她下巴的手细长手指上的那一枚白银蛇形戒指，看到男孩沉醉其中的表情，感受那两条抵着她大腿的结实长腿就已经激情澎湃了，她悄悄地把右手放到了德拉科的臀部揉捏了一下——哦梅林……她全身都发紧了，饥渴至极——这是什么魔鬼男孩？

这种感觉轻松、缥缈又舒适，她享受着德拉科对她的疯狂迷恋，也享受着自己身体中心袭来的一波波的愉悦，那让她忘记了一切，她可以不必去想什么信任与爱，也不必去思考人生的三大哲学问题，更不用考虑她未来的人生将会如何度过——假如世界只是现在这样就好了，如果他们都不必长大，她不介意一直和德拉科在这样的空教室多待一些时候。

最后德拉科抵着她的额头用力地捯着气，表情从狂热慢慢变成了苦恼。

“怎么办呐，哈莉，”他长叹了一声，心房似乎还有些轻跃，“我真恨不得暑假马上就来。”

“我也是，德拉科。”哈莉微笑着，“我也盼着这一天呢——我现在就把家庭住址告诉你。”她告诉他她姨妈家的地址，“我前两个星期都会住在这。”

“我会尽早告诉你家里的安排，”德拉科说，“到时候我们可以在一块儿——做一些——做一些暑假作业。”

“好极了——”哈莉了然地说，“不过我姨妈家没有壁炉，我很可能会到我教父家里之后才能去你家——还要偷偷摸摸的。”

“到我家之后也得偷偷摸摸地，”德拉科说，眼睛里有点邪恶，“不过我喜欢这种感觉——对了，真没想到布莱克会是你的教父，我之前还担心你——”

“谢谢你，德拉科。”哈莉吻了一下他的嘴唇，看着他灰色的眼睛，“为了你给巴克比克出的主意。”

“奥。”德拉科语塞了，可能他从没有得到过别人这么诚恳的道谢吧，“那不是为了那头……鹰头马身有翼兽。”

他非常正式地称呼了巴克比克的种类，没再叫它大畜生了，哈莉发现自己非常非常满足于他的这些细微的改变，尤其他刚才这句话，这句话简直就是斯内普那句话的翻版，但这次却是百分百地为了她——

为了她，哈莉·波特。

“也为了你担心我，德拉科。”哈莉说，圈住德拉科的脖子亲吻他的嘴唇，没有刚才的狂热，只有温柔，德拉科的呼吸再一次急促起来。

十分钟后，哈莉非常愉悦地走出了空教室，回到饭厅，那里已经没有多少人了。

“你在厕所里干了什么？”罗恩问，赫敏在他肩膀上用力捶了一下：“罗恩，这不是你应该问女孩子的问题——所以你在厕所里干了什么？”她转向哈莉。

哈莉笑了：“我肚子有些不舒服，亲爱的伙伴们——我们下午要干些什么？要不要去霍格莫德逛一逛？”

“你可以找布莱克先生要一份允许了！”赫敏叫道，“太好了，你终于可以和我们一起去了！”

“但是我的教父现在还在魔法部呢，”哈莉说，“不过我们仍然能使用隐身衣，只要换个外形就好，记得吗？我还有改变外表的魔法。”

他们走出饭厅，来到外面，这时一条大黑狗朝他们走来，他们都停下了脚步，看着西里斯当着他们的面变回了原形。

“这真是太舒服了，”西里斯轻松地说，“我还从来没试过堂而皇之地这么干呢。不过现在大家都知道我是阿尼马格斯了，没有神秘感了，我也不能隐藏身份了，这太可惜了。”

“西里斯！”哈莉大喊，冲过去抱住了西里斯，把脑袋埋在他的胸前，“快给我签一份去霍格莫德的允许书，我下午想去那里逛逛，晚上海格要请我们在三把扫帚喝黄油啤酒——对了，我们可以把莱姆斯一起叫上——他辞职了，可能急需一些酒精。”


	155. 教父\教授

“他的狼人身份暴露了？”西里斯问，对罗恩和赫敏点点头，“不用说这肯定是斯内普泄露的，总有一天我要好好教训他一顿。”

他把手匆匆伸进怀里掏出一张羊皮纸：“至于允许书，哈莉，我早就给你签好啦——”

他话还没有说完，哈莉就把纸接了过去，她迅速地看了一遍，突然觉得浑身温暖，心中满足，好像一口气喝下了一瓶热的黄油啤酒，纸上面写着：

“我，西里斯·布莱克，哈莉·波特的教父，特此同意她周末去霍格莫德村。”

她无法控制自己的笑意了——她觉得她的嘴从来没有像现在咧得那么大过，可能会很丑，但哈莉完全不在乎了，她就这个表情看了看西里斯，西里斯也满脸是笑，她又看了看罗恩和赫敏，罗恩的嘴咧得比她还大，赫敏的眼睛几乎要湿润了。要不是现在一大堆人在场，哈莉觉得自己一定会再次抱住西里斯，狠狠地亲他两口。

接着他们叫上卢平一起到霍格莫德去了，哈莉从没有像现在这样自由自在地走在这个巫师村的阳光下，她觉得自己好像是第一次来到这里，对一切都感到新奇和入迷，每个茅草屋顶都在闪闪发光。他们兴致勃勃地在蜂蜜公爵糖果店买了一大堆糖果，又在哈莉的要求下去了风雅牌巫师服装店给多比订制了一些四季时装，写了西里斯的地址。

本来哈莉想给多比买成衣的，可惜没有。家养小精灵们一般都披着一块破布，没人想过要给他们穿衣服。哈莉想起多比好像连裤子都没有，当他跑起来的时候，屁股偶尔会露在外面，这实在是太不像样啦——巫师们为了让家养小精灵永远忠实于自己，连条裤子都不愿意送。不过除了她和赫敏之外，其余的人似乎对家养小精灵的处境并不太关心——每个人都有自己看重的事，哈莉非常理解这一点，所以他们愿意在旁边建议大小、花色和款式，已经让哈莉非常满意了。

他们还去逛了逛德维斯和班斯商店，哈莉仔细地给伍德挑选着礼物，伍德毕业了，她想送一个配得上他的小东西，作为那只小黄鸭的回报。她对伍德的感觉非常复杂，甚至还有点深刻。从某种意义上来说，她对伍德给予她的反应是满意的——她从内心深处希望在有人没有理由地接纳她的同时，也有人会拒绝她那无所不在的欲/望，她希望在永恒的激情中能有一刹那的冷静，那样才不至于让人一次性就燃烧得精光，不至于让某种生活成为一种理所当然的惯性。

再者说，如果没有拒绝，那还需要冒险吗？

想到冒险，哈莉就想起上一次她来这儿的时候，跟卢平提起过要去猪头酒吧而被拒绝的事，她知道如果有人会同意她去并且陪她去，那肯定是西里斯。

“西里斯，待会儿我们能去猪头酒吧看看吗？我特别想有一天戴着斗篷坐在角落里观察一些奇奇怪怪的人。”

这时他们正在已经从魔法用品店出来了，往邮局走去——西里斯打算买只猫头鹰送给罗恩，以弥补他失去斑斑的事。

“当然好，”西里斯压低声音说，显得有点神秘，“但我们怎么摆脱其他人呢？买完了猫头鹰我们就要去三把扫帚了，现在天快黑了，等我们在三把扫帚喝完了酒，肯定也得一起回去——所以——”

“所以不去了吗？”哈莉失望地问。

“当然不，我们可以在你离校的前一天去，甚至我们可以带上克鲁克山，”西里斯说，看到哈莉的绿眼睛因他的话闪现出灿烂的光谱，不由得笑了——这感觉即新奇又熟悉，“——本来我们可以马上就去的，但是克鲁克山让我告诉你一件事，这件事比较严重，哈莉。”

他嘴里说着“严重”，但眼里却闪着逗趣的光芒：“你在我不知情的情况下练成了——”他看了前面的罗恩等人一眼，他们个个兴高采烈，并没有注意到他和哈莉在说些什么。“我之前还很担心你会不会出什么岔子，不过据克鲁克山说，你干得很漂亮，每一个地方都变形得无懈可击，就像一只真正的小猫。只是最近麦格教授对你没有出现在学校里感到非常恼火——她让菲兹——就是你在楼梯那儿认识的白色公猫带个信给你，让你这两天晚上必须向她报告以及在猫咪社群登记，她需要对每一只在学校的猫做到心里有数——菲兹找不到你，就把这事儿告诉了克鲁克山，毕竟你对他说你跟克鲁克山是朋友。”

“哇哦……”哈莉吃了一惊，开始怀疑自己选择变成猫咪是不是不那么明智，“我倒不知道变成猫还有这么多麻烦事。”

“是的，所以我选择变成狗，狗也有各自的地盘，但是我的块头大，没人敢惹我。猫咪那儿就不一样啦，它们跟人类似的有所谓的政治势力，麦格教授像管理学校一样把它们管理了起来。”

“奥，我能随意增大自己的体型吗？假如我还需要变成猫在霍格沃兹游荡？”哈莉问，“变得像克鲁克山那么大成吗？”

“恐怕很难，只能微调一下，”西里斯说，“假如你再娴熟一点儿，可以有针对性地给自己的局部做点小调整，让她看不出你是哈莉·波特就行。”

“我再给你一点小建议，哈莉。”西里斯的声音更低了，带着恶作剧的意味。哈莉不由得凑过去想听得更清楚——她的教父身上雪松的味道特别好闻，她耸了耸鼻子，也压低声音：

“是什么，西里斯？”

“我建议你投靠克鲁克山。克鲁克山不把任何猫咪放在眼里，包括麦格教授变的猫——麦格对自己非常严格，她靠着猫的本事才有了‘女王’的称号，绝不会利用人类的优势提高她在猫咪社会的地位。所以如果有克鲁克山罩着你，麦格应该会给他一个面子。”

“奥，我也想靠着猫的本事得到自己的称号，西里斯，”哈莉苦恼地说，“可惜我到现在还做不到在飞速奔跑的时候不打滚儿，更别说别的了——对了，你知道要怎么在猫咪社会中提高自己的地位吗？”

“可能是抓老鼠。”西里斯认真地回答。

哈莉想象着自己抓老鼠的情形——快如闪电地飞奔，急如风雷的抓捕，然后把老鼠咬在嘴里，再把老鼠的头咬下来当做战利品摆成一排——

“呕——这不会是真的吧？”她难以置信地问，那时候刚变成猫就已经觉得鼻子里满是老鼠的香气了，如果咬在嘴里她极有可能会控制不住咬一口试试味道，这样的话变回人之后还能愉快地生活吗？

——麦格教授经历了这些？真是难以想象。也许她是通过跟别的猫咪打架才得到这个地位的。但哈莉失望地发现，这条路她也走不通。

“克鲁克山非常欣赏你，哈莉。”西里斯说，不着痕迹地后退了一步——他的教女离得太近了，他现在对此非常敏感，“它说她从没见到过像你这么勇敢无畏又聪明的人类，所以它愿意做你的引荐人，只要登个记就行。反正它也不怎么参加学校里的猫咪聚会，你做它的跟班肯定也不用去。”

“那倒不错，”哈莉说，假装没有意识到西里斯的退缩，“——你觉得我要是搞点猫薄荷送给它们怎么样？会提高我的地位吗？”

“那你可能会有一个新称号了，”西里斯严肃地说，“比如‘毒/贩’。”

哈莉哈哈大笑，这时他们进了邮局，罗恩看到那么多猫头鹰站在架子上，都不知道从哪儿挑起了，一只小猫头鹰就从架子上飞下来，啄了他手指一小口，似乎认为这是一种爱抚的方式，于是西里斯把它买了下来，罗恩兴奋地抱着它，马上给它取了个名字：小猪。

这时天已经差不多黑了，他们就径直去了三把扫帚，海格正在那儿等他们，哈莉想和西里斯坐在一块儿，但是西里斯先坐在了海格身边，又拉着卢平坐到他身边，哈莉则坐在了罗恩和赫敏中间，西里斯似乎认为这是个安全距离。

对于西里斯的举动，哈莉用她超出年龄的敏锐感知到了他的心态。她比绝大多数女孩都成熟，这应该归功或者归罪于汤姆·里德尔，他的教导让她懂得男性在想些什么。她并不想在教父面前表现出她已经明白了他想要和她保持一定的距离——她知道他想既关心她，又想要不逾矩，所以他表现得好像他恰到好处，但是他忘记了他们在即将到来的暑假里要住在一起的事，甚至忘记几天后的晚上，他们将要去猪头酒吧的事——哈莉怀疑他在提议晚上一起去猪头酒吧的时候，是不是根本忘记还要和她保持距离了，她的教父正忙着满足她提出的一切要求呢。

——哈莉并不想对教父有进一步的举动，虽然那一吻偶尔会来侵扰她的梦境，她也偶尔会在西里斯的眼中看到，他并没有忘记那个晚上。但她也和西里斯一样，希望止步于此，控制住自己对罪恶的探求。所以她并不认为西里斯是在疏远她，反而觉得他是对她……才会……

哈莉对自己的这种敏锐忽然产生了一丝烦躁，她随即用斯内普的大脑封闭术放空了大脑，很快她就觉得自己单纯又幼稚，什么都不懂，跟着大家一起咯咯傻笑。不说话，也不思考，像溪水一样安静地流淌。

这是个开心的夜晚。海格喝着蜂蜜酒，卢平喝着蛋奶酒，西里斯控制住自己没有点火焰威士忌，这本来是他的最爱，但是哈莉在场他不太想喝，所以他也喝着酒精度低一点的酒，喝起来感觉像糖水。哈莉三人当然只能喝黄油啤酒，这种饮料里的酒精只是象征性的，喝多少都很难真正喝醉。喝了酒之后，每个人的话都变多了，只除了哈莉。她的心境空灵而又飘忽，她感到幸福、满足。但只聆听，一句话都说不出。

第二天起床的时候，哈莉还沉浸在这种醺然里，放纵自己更轻松一些。她无所事事地在学校里跟罗恩赫敏一起游荡，把所有该担心的事都抛之脑后，直到第三天，她的期末成绩公布了，哈莉、罗恩和赫敏每门课都通过了，让哈莉想不到的是，她的魔药课考试竟然只有一个合格。

斯内普在玩什么把戏？哈莉敢肯定她做的魔药是班上最好的——他在报复她吗？他说过得不到优秀就会不允许她上魔药课，魔药课偏偏又是极其重要的课程，她不可能放弃。所以在拿到成绩之后，哈莉气冲冲地敲开了魔药教授办公室的门——什么空灵飘忽都不见了，剩下的只有怒火，高涨的怒火。

尤其在听到斯内普那听起来特别熟悉的阴沉沉的“进来”之后，哈莉的火气更大了。

她把门关上：“斯内普教授，你是不是可以解释一下我的魔药分数？我可以提醒一下当时我的魔药做得有多么完美吗？”

“这是综合考评，波特小姐。”

她听到斯内普假惺惺地说。

“我怎么不知道还有什么综合考评？”哈莉生气地说，几步就走到斯内普的办公桌前，把两只手撑在桌面上，“就算是综合考评，我的课堂表现也应该是最好的。”

“不仅仅是课堂表现，波特。”他说，双眼扫过她的两只手，暗想哈莉·波特真是越来越不像样了。

“那是什么？”哈莉问，“难道还为了上次的事？你赶走了卢平教授还不满意吗？”

“我只是告诉别人他是个狼人——这是事实不是吗？”斯内普毫无反省地说，“我只是选择了告诉大众事实的真相，我不觉得这有什么问题——家长们不愿意狼人来教书，那可不是我的错。而且我要警告你，波特小姐，不要胡乱猜测别人的用意——我不会因为魔药之外的表现给你不好的分数。”

“是吗？”哈莉完全不相信。

“如果你不记得发生了什么，我可以提醒一下你，”斯内普慢吞吞地说，“麻烦你背诵一下阿尼玛格斯所需要的魔药材料。”

“头发、露水，还有鬼脸天蛾的蛹。”哈莉回答，有点迷惑。

“是从《阿尼马格斯研究》里背下来的吧，波特，在一年级你们的材料课本里，就没讲过它们还有些特殊分类吗？”

奥——是的，哈莉想，鬼脸天蛾的蛹分为夏天和冬天的，她看的书里面根本没提到底该用哪一种，所以她因为都可以，就随便拿了个夏天的，既然斯内普提到这个，那就表示应该用冬天的，但是现在懊恼也来不及了——

“我就知道你在魔药上天赋不够，波特，”斯内普叹了口气，两只眼睛在她那惊呆了的脸上转来转去，“三年级都快过去了，你却连怎么解救失败的阿尼玛格斯都不知道，让我说你什么好呢，你觉得自己能得优秀吗？”

她敢肯定这所学校没有别人知道，但她的魔药教授是个天才，他肯定知道。现在就不管四年级他允不允许她来上课了，先解决眼前这个问题：

“那到底怎么解救呢，教授？”哈莉几乎谄媚地问。

“那边有瓶药水，喝了它。”斯内普说，厌烦地偏了偏头，“我可不希望学校里出现大难不死女孩的什么丑闻。”

哈莉飞快地跑过去，把那药水一饮而尽，药水苦得难以下咽，但哈莉却又一次感觉到了温暖，她正要开口，她的魔药教授却以更厌烦地眼神看着她：“快住嘴，波特。别感谢我，我讨厌这个。”

“我没有打算谢谢你，教授。”哈莉微笑着说，心情大好，“我只是想告诉你，你真的特别烦人。”

斯内普瞪着她。

她走到门边把手放在把手上：“你总是这样，每当在我准备要全身心恨你的时候，你总把我拉回来，一副关心我的样子——”她看到她的魔药教授就要骂人了，赶紧抢先打断他，“好啦，我知道你不会承认，不过放心吧，我也不会承认的。”


	156. 猪头酒吧

“说实在的，”哈莉目光闪动，“有时候我真恨不得你对我坏一点，这样我们相处起来也许会更纯粹一些。”

她说完，不等斯内普回答就跑出去了，她迫不及待想要去实验一下她的变形成果了，她赶回宿舍，换上了隐身衣，披上它去了尖叫棚屋——奥，她发现她的三套内衣还留在那儿，当然没人帮她收拾，卢平只帮她拿回了隐身衣而已。

经过了数次的变化，哈莉终于顺利穿着衣服变成了猫，维持了一会儿之后，她又尝试着变回来，同样非常顺利，成功变化的感觉就像斯内普的嗓音那样丝滑——她感到斯内普给她的药水不仅仅只是弥补了之前的错误，好像还有不少的促进作用，不然根本不可能那么顺利。她向来知道斯内普在魔药上面有着非常高的天赋，这并没有什么特别值得人惊讶的地方，值得惊讶的是他今天为什么忽然对她好起来了？

——也许不是忽然。哈莉摒除掉他那些讽刺的、让人听了就生气的话语，试图不受这些话的影响，因为她知道他向来口不对心。她现在只愿意回想他到底做了什么，并且去分析他这么做的用意。

她也不把他准备做的事放进去，因为斯内普曾经告诉过她，一个人心里想做的并不代表他真的会去做。如果他经过了一番深思熟虑最终仍然没有选择最有利于自己的选项，而是开始替别人着想，那很可能说明了他真实的内心究竟偏向于那一边。

当然，她不是在说守护神那件事，而是在说现在这件——斯内普到底在什么时候给她熬了这么一杯药水？他什么时候知道她的阿尼玛格斯出了问题？就在他们去尖叫棚屋的头一天晚上。接着的两天他们根本没有任何空闲，这么说斯内普很可能从魔法部一回来就给她熬了这个，在他说了他并不是为了她之后——这可不是什么简单的药水！

他是抢在暑假来临之前给她熬制的吗？这次总不会是为了她妈妈。哈莉想。有时候她觉得自己真是够自作多情的，但她就是控制不住自己这么想。

——而且他还给她打了个合格。他知道她为了成绩肯定会去找他吧？成绩就像个诱饵，把她给引上钩了。然后他又显摆了一下他在魔药上的智慧。顺便又骂了她一顿。

斯内普你还真是个……有趣的人。

哈莉愉悦的同时又觉得心烦意乱，他再一次搅乱了她的誓言——就在几天前她还发誓永远不会再相信他了呢，现在又完全不经大脑地喝下了他调配的药水——她为什么没去担心一下他有没有在药水里加点什么呢？

不过她现在也大概明白斯内普那时候为什么那么生气，为什么欺骗她，打算弄死彼得，并且让西里斯重回阿兹卡班了——因为他看穿了她的虚假，退一步说，即使他认为她并不虚假，他也无法为了满足她的拯救心理而答应什么。

——她很可能真的过于自以为是了，她不应该那么相信自己对别人施加的影响，尤其是对斯内普这样的人。

不过换一个角度，她也看到了斯内普非常自我的一面，那就是他思考问题的时候，从来不会考虑这件事到底会给魔法世界造成什么样的结果，而是只要他愿意，他可以为了让自己高兴做任何事，不管那是错的，还是对的。

这时她想起汤姆·里德尔的话，一个斯内普这样的人，假如他爱你，肯定愿意为了你奉献一切，他是不会在乎是否会伤害其他人，也不在乎你要拯救谁，只要是你的愿望，他就会遵从。

——那他当年为什么没有为了她母亲不做食死徒并站在反抗伏地魔这一边？

斯内普有什么毕生追求比莉莉·伊万斯还要重要的吗？

哈莉发现自己无法回答，斯内普肯定还有很多她不知道的秘密，不急，她会慢慢来的——她会

她披上隐身衣，收拾好这儿留下的自己的所有东西，重新回到宿舍，那几件内衣让她想起来，她还有一双斯内普的拖鞋、一双塞德里克的拖鞋、一件塞德里克的睡衣没有还回去呢，它们都躺在她的箱子里，她几乎把这些事都忘记了，而今晚就是留校的最后一天——要不要先把斯内普的拖鞋还回去?

还是不了，不如开学的时候再还，然后借机求求他让她接着上魔药课，哈莉对这个一点儿也不担心，她打算在上火车之后再把塞德里克的东西还给他，他应该在级长车厢。

哈莉打定了主意，回到宿舍跟赫敏一起收拾起了回家的行李，其实也没什么可收拾的，也没几件衣服。回家还得穿回麻瓜服装呢，佩妮连她的旧衣服都不肯给她穿，达力的衣服穿着跟睡裙似的——哈莉叹了口气，放暑假了之后学生们都不许在麻瓜世界施展魔法，也就是说，她不能再用“装扮一新”和“速速合体”这两个魔法了，这意味着她的魅力要大打折扣了。

很快夜晚来临，哈莉穿着她的隐身衣来到尖叫棚屋，西里斯正等着她，陪同他的还有克鲁克山。因为最后一个晚上了，从猪头酒吧里出来就得和克鲁克山一起去见麦格教授了，一会儿她得跟克鲁克山好好对对词儿，免得露馅。

哈莉一掀开她的隐身衣，西里斯就递给她一件带着兜帽的披风，“穿着吧，哈莉。这是进入猪头酒吧的标准服装。”

“靠这个真能隐藏自己的身份吗，西里斯？”哈莉好奇极了，接着她跟克鲁克山打了声招呼。猫咪对她这么礼貌非常满意。

“你要是问我，我得说大部分人都是自以为能隐藏自己的身份，其实根本不可能。”西里斯耸了耸肩，“很多人觉得戴上兜帽就能变成另外一个人，这当然不可能啦。”

“为什么？”哈莉惊讶又失望地问。

“因为那里实在太小了，即使你藏在角落里，也有可能被人听到。尤其那个酒保，非常喜欢装作擦玻璃杯的样子，偷听别人说话——当然，他其实根本用不着偷听，因为只要站在那儿，就能听到整个房间里的说话声了。”西里斯说，摇了摇头，“我甚至怀疑有些人去猪头酒吧是为了故意散布一些谣言。”

“这么说除了那个酒保，别人也一样可以听到了。”哈莉说，“这岂不是去哪儿反而没有秘密了可言了？”

“差不多，哈莉。”西里斯说，他迈步走出了棚屋，哈莉和克里克山跟着他，“不过还是能骗到一些蠢蛋——有些人又分外信任陌生人。”

“奥，西里斯，海格就在那儿被伏地魔骗过，”哈莉说，“当时他为了一个龙蛋把对付三头狗的方法泄露给伏地魔了，伏地魔当时就在奇洛教授的后脑勺上，我猜他肯定特别喜欢猪头酒吧带兜帽的习惯，海格根本没认出他来。”

“我们总有这样的朋友。”西里斯嘀咕着，一副哭笑不得的样子，“他们总是特别善良，但同时也特别让人不省心——跟我说说那件事，哈莉。我看过《预言者日报》关于你的报道，但是自从上次我上了头版之后，就不怎么相信那上面的胡说八道了。”

哈莉一边走一边讲，西里斯比她还要兴奋，她讲到她战胜了伏地魔那儿，他骄傲得脚步都轻快了许多。哈莉不由得想，要是给他讲日记本的事呢，那会怎么样？

不过日记本在二年级干的事儿真是，没几件能往外说的。

不一会儿他们来到一家小酒吧前，破破烂烂的木头招牌悬挂在门上锈迹斑斑的支架上，上面画着一个被砍下来的野猪头，血迹渗透了包着它的白布。他们走近时，招牌被风吹得吱吱嘎嘎作响。

“有意思，”哈莉点点头说，“如果是真的野猪头那就更酷了。”

西里斯笑了起来：“詹姆当年就说过要给他换一个真的猪头。”他们俩走了进去，里面与三把扫帚酒吧完全不一样，三把扫帚的大吧台总使人感到明亮、干净而温暖。猪头酒吧只有一间又小又暗、非常肮脏的屋子，散发着一股浓浓的羊膻味。几扇凸窗上积着厚厚的污垢，光线几乎透不进来，粗糙的木头桌子上点着一些蜡烛头。

哈莉第一眼望去，以为地面是压实的泥地，可是当踩在上面时才发现，原本是石头铺的地面上积了几个世纪的污垢。

“他们不知道用个强力清洁咒吗？”哈莉问，鞋都粘在地上了，克鲁克山直接蹦到了哈莉的怀里，哈莉搔了搔它圆圆的脑袋。

“可能这就是特色，”西里斯说，往一旁指了指，“那边的角落还有两个位置——我跟酒保说过了，让他给我们留着。”

酒吧里到处是人，吵得要命，但确实有不少话语一句句地钻进哈莉的耳朵里，清楚极了，哈莉好奇地盯着他们的衣服看，他们都穿得奇形怪状的，反倒现在西里斯和她最不正常了。

那些人显然不喜欢被人这么盯着，有人恶狠狠地瞪回哈莉，哈莉完全不在乎——我连伏地魔都不怕，还会怕你们？她自得地想，反而把眼睛睁得更大了。但西里斯随即用胳膊圈住了她的头，强行转移了她的视线，并且俯低身体在她耳边小声说：

“谨慎一点，哈莉。如果我们想偷听一些有意思的事，最好别这么明目张胆的。”

“好的，我会做个乖宝宝的。”哈莉随口说，没什么诚意。他们来到吧台前，酒吧老板侧身从一个后门闪出，朝他们迎上来。他是个看上去脾气暴躁的老头儿，长着一大堆长长的灰色头发和胡子。他的个子又高又瘦，哈莉隐约感觉似乎在哪儿见过他。

“长得有点邓布利多，”哈莉小声对西里斯说，“不过邓布利多就算有兄弟，也不可能在这儿。”

“你们要聊天的话麻烦去角落里。”老板说，他的目光移向哈莉，在她脸上停留了一刹那——哈莉把自己遮得就剩两只眼睛，所以不是很担心。“要么就出去。”

“两瓶黄油啤酒，”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说，“我们会去那边聊给你听的，反正你都听得到。”

“我不喝黄油啤酒，”哈莉怀着极大的热情望着吧台，“在三把扫帚还没喝腻吗？我想来点新鲜的，我要火焰威士忌。”

“你成年了吗，小姑娘？”老板怀疑地问。

“奥，我倒不知道猪头酒吧还过问这个——你们不应该过问顾客的年龄、性别和别的什么吧，只要收钱就好了。”哈莉信口说，“而且你别听我的声音显得很年轻，其实我已经三十多岁了，我是这位年轻人的妹妹。”她挽住西里斯的手臂。


	157. 如何在猪头酒吧偷听

这时西里斯的兜帽下面传出一声闷笑。

“那么两杯火焰威士忌好吗，兄妹？”老板说，不等西里斯同意，就从柜台里拿出两杯冒着冒烟的饮料，酒杯跟这店里的玻璃一样脏，好像从来没有洗过。

“一杯火焰威士忌，一瓶黄油啤酒，”西里斯坚持说，对老板点点头，“毕竟是我付钱。”

老板柜台底下掏出一只布满灰尘、肮脏透顶的瓶子，重重放在吧台上，好像因为他们的话太多，老板看起来有些烦躁。

西里斯付了钱，拿起那杯火焰威士忌，哈莉只好拿起那瓶黄油啤酒，跟着他一起到角落里去了。

“我就喝一小口成吗？”她问。

“以后你会有机会喝它的，想喝多少就喝多少，但是今天你忘啦你来这里的主要目的了吗，你是来见识一下的，不是来喝酒的。”西里斯说，他扬了扬下巴，让哈莉注意在门口坐着的那三个人，“快看！”

门口的三个人正看着他们，他们就外表来看分不出男女，穿得灰蒙蒙的，脸上也灰蒙蒙的，缠着绷带，每个人面前都放着一杯火焰威士忌。

哈莉盯着他们，他们也盯着哈莉，好像较劲似的，大家就这样不喝酒也不说话地互相看了足足有一分钟。

“有什么不对劲吗？”哈莉悄悄地问西里斯，她什么也没发现，既看不出绷带下是什么人，也看不出他们来这儿的目的。

环境实在太嘈杂了，西里斯没有听清楚哈莉的话。

“你说什么？”他大声问。

“有什么不对劲吗？”哈莉吼道，那一霎间那三个人的目光简直要把她扎穿了。

“没什么不对劲，”西里斯耸耸肩，“只是给你找点事做，就这么喝着饮料不是太无聊了吗？”他喝了一口他的火焰威士忌，让它慢慢地从喉咙里滑下去，好像哈莉和那三个人的举动取悦了他，他的语气显得挺有趣的。

“……”哈莉极度无语了一会儿，“这么说这里根本没有什么有意思的事？”

“在我们进来之前可能有，”西里斯又喝了一小口，“但现在可一点都没有了——你的举动实在是太引人注目了，老实说，现在这儿还会有人说真话那可就有鬼了。”

“那我们怎么才能让别人重新开始说真话呢？”哈莉拧开她的瓶盖，一口气喝了半瓶黄油啤酒，“奥，这里就没有能给猫喝的东西吗？”她看着手里的克鲁克山。

“这里只有黄油啤酒和火焰威士忌，没有别的饮料，也没有什么好吃的——你知道，很多人是因为这儿便宜才来的，毕竟同样的钱能买到更多的酒喝，所以这里比三把扫帚更受穷人的欢迎。”他灰色的眼睛扫过全场，其他人对他和哈莉都怒目而视，他却和哈莉一样完全旁若无人，“不然的话，谁会忍受这么脏的杯子呢？”

“那假如说我想在这儿打听点消息，我该怎么做呢？”哈莉问道，“要知道海格可是在这儿弄到了一颗龙蛋——就甭管他是不是被骗了，换个角度讲，伏地魔也拿到了他想要知道的信息，比如如何对付一只三头狗。”

“首先你在说话的时候就不能提到任何人的真实姓名，”西里斯回答，“什么海格、伏地魔之类的都不能说——你怎么知道这里不会有藏匿的食死徒呢？另外我们自己对话的时候也不要带出各自的姓名。这一点你倒是做得不错，从刚才到现在你都没叫出我的名字。”

他故意加重“伏地魔”三个字，这当儿门口的那三个人很快离开了。

“奥，你说刚才那三个人可能是藏匿的食死徒吗？”哈莉好奇地盯着他们的背影问，“他们为什么一听到伏地魔就跑开了？”

“那倒不一定，你知道很多人不敢叫出伏地魔的名字，连听都不敢听。”西里斯满不在乎地说，“另外就是最好别多说话，不然可能我们还没偷听到别人的秘密，自己的秘密就先暴露了。”

“有道理，”哈莉说，她从刚才到现在，非常努力地克制自己不要叫出西里斯的名字，“还有吗？如果我点一瓶黄油啤酒是不是很容易暴露年龄？我是不是需要点一杯火焰威士忌来掩盖身份？”她环顾四周，所有的桌子上都摆着火焰威士忌，只有她在喝黄油啤酒，这有点刺眼。

“唔，”西里斯随意答道，向椅背上靠去，“喝什么酒、怎么喝酒确实会给别人一种身份上的暗示，比如喝火焰威士忌的人强悍、有男人味、小口喝的典雅，大口喝的粗鲁；喝黄油啤酒的未成年、娘娘腔——但这都是废话，因为既然你是冲着打听消息来的，又怎么会轻易暴露真实的自己呢？如果是我，我会依照对象来改变自己的衣着和品味，最重要的是要降低对方的警惕心——你要想让别人觉得你头脑简单，那就大口地喝火焰威士忌吧，这样别人可能会肆无忌惮地当着你的面大谈各种秘密了。”

这时他们身后正有个彪形大汉——全身裹得紧紧的，块头很大的人正把火焰威士忌往嘴里倒，但在西里斯说了这番话之后，他忽然开始小口喝了，很快他就一个人出去了。

“那我呢？我现在给人一种很容易信任的感觉吗？”哈莉问道，她也看到那个大块头的转变，她觉得西里斯不只是在教她怎么打听消息，他还在试图影响别人。

“你看起来就像一个傻乎乎的小妞。眼球骨碌碌地转动，对什么都特别好奇，到处盯着看，生怕别人不知道你想干什么，亲爱的妹妹，”西里斯笑着说，把杯子里的酒喝得只剩盖着杯底的部分，“非常想要学得像个大人，但是正因为这一点而显得相当幼稚。”

“那我可真是太差劲了。”哈莉嘟囔着，“毕竟我都已经三十多岁了，我应该学着成熟点。”

“那倒不必，你这样做的效果跟大口喝威士忌是一样的，只是人家可能担心你会把听到的秘密到处乱说而不开口了——”

“所以我该怎么做？”

“别告诉别人你是来打听消息的就成了。”西里斯一副非常有经验的样子，“我不得不说刚才你光用你的肢体语言就告诉这里的所有人其实你是来找乐子的了——比如跟老板起冲突、在意喝的是威士忌还是黄油啤酒、嫌弃这儿没有点心、盯着别人的眼睛看，还问我要怎么打听消息，开口闭口伏地魔之类的——每一样都足以引发冲突，甚至足以让老板把你扔出去。”

“我显得过于感兴趣了吗？”哈莉问。

“是的，动作太多，说的也太多，当你进门的时候，动作就要小，轻轻地掀开门帘快速闪进来，就像个担心被熟人发现的普通的失败者，”西里斯说，用下巴示意了一下另一个角落里的两人，哈莉忍不住再次盯着他们看，“你因为口袋里没几个零钱到这儿来，用你仅剩的一点积蓄买点黄油啤酒或者火焰威士忌——我不得不说用火焰威士忌确实更能展现出你的失败，因为你要表现得必须靠酒精打发剩下日子的样子。你垂头丧气、唉声叹气，让别人觉得你兜帽下面的脸非常灰暗——然后你小心地数出你的钱，拿着最便宜火焰威士忌藏在角落里，一言不发，只顾喝酒，这样你就能溶入这里，因为这里充斥着这样的人，藏在他们中间才不容易被发现。”

好了，现在那个角落里的两个人也离开了，可能是怕被人看出来他们俩就是西里斯口中的失败者。

他们离开的时候，哈莉的脑袋不由得跟着他们转过去——

“这又是一个失误，”西里斯提醒她，“即使听到有价值的情报，头都不要乱动，不要扫视全场，好像你是个宿舍管理员——你要装得好像沉浸在自己的世界里，对外面的世界毫不关心，就算猪头酒吧倒塌了也没法影响你喝酒——”

这时老板咳嗽了两声，非常不满地盯着他们两个，哈莉这才发现，整个酒吧里就剩他们俩和克鲁克山了，西里斯靠着一张嘴把所有人都赶了出去，现在他非常随意地靠着椅背，脸上全是得意，似乎对赶走这多么人感到非常自豪，接着他把剩下的威士忌喝完，才站起身来：

“你需要再来一杯吗？”

“黄油啤酒？”哈莉学着他耸耸肩，“还是算了。”

西里斯点点头：“我猜一会儿就有人来了——让我们看看你会怎么做。”

他找老板再要了一杯火焰威士忌，刚回到座位，果真就有人进来了，还不止一个。哈莉克制住去看他们的冲动，盯着眼前的黄酒啤酒瓶子，然后调动全部的注意力去感知那些人往哪儿走——他们应该是两个人，一男一女，听不出年纪，他们要了两瓶火焰威士忌，他们拿了酒往另一个角落去了。

“我真不明白你为什么要到这儿来，麦克，这里太脏了。”女人说，哈莉感到她的视线扫过整个酒吧，没有任何遮掩。

很好，你已经违反了猪头酒吧的两条规则，不能说出真名和扫视全场，哈莉想，她对西里斯眨眨眼，表示确实像他说的那样。

“如果你想跟我讨论点私密的事儿，最好不要这么多抱怨，露丝，”麦克说，压低了声音，哈莉不由得倾身过去想听个清楚，结果西里斯不动声色地朝她摇了摇头，哈莉顺势歪在了桌上，好像她只是疲倦了想休息一下。

“好的好的，我爱你，麦克，我当然愿意和你和你待在这种破酒馆里听你倾诉，就因为你老婆不愿意听到你的这些抱怨，亲爱的，你想告诉我什么？”

麦克重重地叹了口气，回头悄悄打量了一下哈莉和西里斯，哈莉装作已经喝醉了，西里斯也趴在桌子上，麦克回过头，比刚才更小声地说：“还记得上次我们抓住的那个犯人吗？他逃走了。”

“哪个犯人？”露丝懒洋洋地问。

“就是《预言家日报》之前整版报道的那个——他是个阿尼玛格斯，变形后的形态是一只老鼠。之前另一个阿尼玛格斯已经从阿兹卡班逃走了一次，我不敢相信他们居然没有堵上这个漏洞，接着那老鼠也用同样的方法逃走了——”

什么，彼得逃走了？哈莉几乎要立刻站起来质问到底是怎么回事，但西里斯抓住了她的手臂，她就没有轻举妄动，接着克鲁克山从她膝盖上一跃而下。

“可这跟你有什么关系呢，让傲罗去把他抓回来不就行了吗？”露丝问。

“我得连续加班三天三夜把所有关于他们的卷宗都整理出来，我告诉我老婆这件事，结果她以为我是要出来跟你幽会找的借口，因为魔法部没有发出通缉令——要知道，这消息传出去可是一大丑闻，康纳利不可能公开缉捕那只——”

他们发出一声尖叫，接着是一连串的瓶子掉在地上的碎裂声和一声猫叫——克鲁克山把他们桌上的东西都扫到了桌子底下，露丝尖叫起来：

“这是谁的猫？”

哈莉赶紧站起来，西里斯比她更快一步赶过去，连声道歉，把克鲁克山从麦克的胸前抱了下来，顺便非常巧地碰掉了他的兜帽，麦克慌忙把它重新戴上了。

哈莉认出了他，他是上次审问彼得时的书记员，但他不叫麦克，他用的肯定是假名。

这时，西里斯好像认为他在猪头酒吧捣的乱已经足够了，就把哈莉和克鲁克山带了出去。他们在一个隐秘场所变身，终于可以自由自在地说话了。

“西里斯，刚才那是真的吗？彼得真的逃走了？”哈莉着急地问。

“很有可能是真的，哈莉，魔法部一直就是这样效率低下，”西里斯叹了口气，“刚才我只是在门口看到那两个人想进去，但是他们嫌里面的人太多了，所以我进去之后就帮他们把其他人赶走了，以为可能会有什么乐子，顺便教教你该怎么窃听——”

“那现在怎么办呢？”

“我看这样，我马上去通知邓布利多这件事，你跟克鲁克山去见麦格，明天我们一起坐火车回去——我送你去国王十字车站，我要亲自跟你的姨父姨妈谈谈。”


	158. 控制力挑战：夜闯赫奇帕奇男生宿舍

“好的，西里斯。”哈莉说。事情太紧急了，她不知道邓布利多是不是也知道这件事——他知道特里劳妮的预言已经灵验了吗？

哈莉宁愿相信这只是个巧合。他们又从尖叫棚屋那儿回到了霍格沃兹，克鲁克山领着她往塔楼走去，西里斯则去了另一个方向。

“今晚应该所有的猫都在那儿聚会，哈莉。”克鲁克山说，“不用害怕麦格，只要跟在我身后就行。”

“好的。”哈莉的情绪不是很高，“麦格教授可能不知道已经发生了什么——她为什么要管理那些猫咪？管理学生还不够吗？”

“我们能看到她看不到的地方，哈莉。”克鲁克山扬起他的尾巴，“假如有许多只猫咪归你统辖的话，那么你等于拥有了多双眼睛，不然的话，你以为为什么每次有学生在暗地里干坏事的时候，麦格教授总能出现在他们面前？”

“……原来如此。”哈莉惊异地发现，麦格教授这种获取情报的方法非常有效，可惜这也意味着她不能因为变成猫就可以在霍格沃茨肆无忌惮了，毕竟还有麦格教授和她的手下盯着呢。

“你跟她关系不好吗？”

“不是不好，哈莉。麦格的控制欲太强了，她总是希望每一只猫咪都在她的管辖之下，但很抱歉，在猫咪社会，只要你威严、块头大并且狩猎技巧高超，就不用屈服于任何人。再者说，我不希望她让猫咪们介入到收集情报中——除非是猫咪自己愿意。”克鲁克山沉稳地说，“对了，你想要一个新名字吗？我认为你要是想隐藏身份，不能再叫哈莉了。”

“那就叫茱莉，”哈莉说，不知怎地，她非常自然地说出了这个名字。紧接着她又想起了那个夜晚，奥，不可能忘记的，那个晚上充满了快乐与激情，但是同样悲伤也占据了她的心底，她不允许任何人伤害西里斯，假如有人敢试图这么做，她一定要让他后悔出生在这个世上——但是现在彼得跑了，从阿兹卡班跑了出去，这些该死的饭桶——魔法部就是这么运作的吗？这里是供养垃圾的地方吗？如果有一天她能主持魔法界，一定不允许这些垃圾继续呆在魔法部里。

不过那前提是，她必须拥有不逊于邓布利多的影响力。怎么做到呢？打败一个像格林德沃这样的黑魔王？然后做霍格沃兹的教授？过五十年再做霍格沃兹的校长？

真恐怖。

很快他们到了聚合地点，塔楼的最顶层。那里现在空无一人，夜风吹拂，一轮弯月挂在昏暗的天空，淡淡的幽辉洒向整个世界，无数暗淡的星星遍布于苍茫的静穆之中，哈莉跟在克鲁克山身后，小步快跑，登上了最后一级台阶，密密麻麻的猫们正在那儿等着她们俩。

麦格变成的虎斑猫威严地坐在最里面，其余的猫咪环绕着她，塞德里克的那只猫菲兹也在，它看到哈莉，轻快地跟她打了声招呼：

“嗨。”

哈莉躲在克鲁克山身后微笑着，向它点了点头。

“你们迟到了。”麦格说，她变成猫之后没戴眼镜，眼神显得异常锐利。

“猫没有固定时间，夫人。”克鲁克山回答，“这不是学校里的查岗，我们也不是你的学生——”

“那你今天来是为了什么？”

“为了把她带给你们看看，”克鲁克山略微偏过头，“茱莉，上来跟麦格教授打招呼。”他回头看了看哈莉，哈莉隐藏在阴影里，生怕麦格看到她的脸，认出她是哈莉波特来。

“在这里我是‘女王’，先生，”麦格说，对克鲁克山这么称呼她感到十分不满，她的胡子翘起来了，“我想你还记得我的外号。”

“我当然记得，夫人。”克鲁克山说，“但我不知道你是否还记得自己是只猫，而不是霍格沃兹的教授，而且你也不是真正的‘女王’，你无权对另一个地位不次于你的猫的下属进行管辖。”

“下属？”麦格问道，克鲁克山的话虽然非常不客气，但是他的话才是符合猫咪社群的规则的。不过克鲁克山从来都独来独往，除了之前跟布莱克变的狗混在一起之外，从没见过他跟别的猫混在一起，她是听说过他跟那只黑色的小流浪猫是朋友，但她也从没见过他们待在一块儿。

“是的，麦格。”克鲁克山再次示意哈莉上前，哈莉才从他身后走出来，垂着头，一副害羞的样子，其实她只是为了掩盖很有可能出现在她脸上的眼镜圈罢了。有趣的是，当她是人的时候，麦格非常偏爱她；但她现在是一只不知道哪儿冒出来的野猫，麦格就对她严肃起来了。

麦格绕着她走了一遍，期间哈莉非常紧张，但克鲁克山又一次救了她：“我带她是为了告诉你们——‘女王’，还有你们所有人，”他说，加重了“女王”这两个字，提醒麦格要记得她自己也是猫的事，“现在茱莉是我的侍从，归我保护。如果你们谁有异议的话，我们可以就话语权的事在这里进行一次猫咪决斗，失败者必须马上离开霍格沃兹——所以你们谁有异议？”他说完，所有的猫咪都沉默了，哈莉敬畏地看着克鲁克山，猫咪威风凛凛地站着，竖起的尾巴好像一面旗帜。

“好了，国王。”麦格喊着他的外号，“我想从某个层面来说，我和你在这儿的地位是平等的，我想你没必要这么咄咄逼人。”

“没有必要吗，女王？”克鲁克山反问道，“前几天你吓坏了茱莉，在楼梯间撵着她跑，现在你又强迫她接受你的监管——我希望我们作为猫还能有在霍格沃兹随意游荡的自由，虽然我们都有自己的地盘，但是没有猫该在晚上永远只呆在自己的地盘而不能随意走动，我们应该在开会之外，也能四处交交朋友，你赞同吗？”

“这就是你不肯将之前跟布莱克在一起的秘密告诉我的原因吗？因为你对我不满？”麦格被他说得生起气来，下巴不悦地收紧了。

“怎么，你不允许猫有秘密？”克鲁克山再次反问，他嗤嗤地笑着，“你最好别老拿着人类的要求来要求猫咪，更何况，我和你也没熟到能把这么大的秘密告诉你的地步。”

他说完就后退了一步：“我们走，茱莉。”他转身跳下了楼梯，哈莉也跟着跳了下去，不一会儿，其他猫咪也跟在他们身后下来了，从他们身边跑了过去。好像是麦格发出了解散令。

菲兹来到哈莉身边，“你帅呆了，国王。”它说，“其实我们早就对女王有些不满了，真可惜你对做猫咪社区的老大没有兴趣。”

“猫咪应该维持自己相对的独立性。”克鲁克山说，“假如我做了猫咪社区的首领，我就没那么多时间干我真正想干的事。”

这句话可真熟悉，哈莉想，那不是邓布利多不愿意做魔法部长的理由吗？因为缺乏自由？她感到克鲁克山和邓布利多真有一些共同之处，比如虽然不直接拥有权力，却拥有远高于一般权力的影响力。

“谢谢你，克鲁克山。”她向猫咪道谢，克鲁克山向她点点头，“愿意为你效劳，女士。”他把头转向菲兹，“你很聪明，雪球，你没暴露她的身份。”

原来雪球是菲兹在猫咪那里的外号，这外号跟它的外形很配。

“因为我非常喜欢她，‘国王’。”菲兹说，接着他向哈莉靠近，用了一个很低的调子，“他很想你，哈莉。如果你要找他，口令是‘今夜无人入睡’。”说完它就迅速离开了。

——奥，她知道它说的是谁。他在想她吗？它怎么会知道？

哈莉一边和克鲁克山继续往前走，一边思考着。她想起上一次她说过的，假如她再次变成猫咪的话，她会去找他的，以免变回原形的时候被其他人发现。但是现在她没有这个必要了，因为斯内普的魔药替她稳定了变形，她已经可以自如地变成猫或者变回人类，不需要他的帮助了。

但是当菲兹说他很想她的时候，她又忍不住要去想那个英俊高大的男孩现在是不是正躺在床上思念她，他会思念她的什么呢？思念她的那一部分？她的手指、嘴唇还是别的？

会不会是她的一切？

这个念头让她喉咙发干。

全心全意……温柔的蓝眼睛像湖水一样平静又暗流汹涌——乖乖牌的男孩被点燃的样子过于诱人了——假如再进一步地给他一点……甜头，他会迅速烧成灰烬吗？还是说，他会对她……

一股尖锐的饥渴猝不及防地从心脏处上升——奥，从实用性的角度讲，现在去找塞德并不明智，因为没有任何理由，你为什么要现在去找他呢？哈莉质问自己，你想得到什么？

——你有理由的，你那儿还有拖鞋和睡衣没有还给他，为什么不现在就去还呢？另一个自己说。

因为现在是午夜。没有人会在午夜去还别人什么东西，她告诉自己，别做的那么明显，哈莉，不要去想什么专属于午夜的男孩和秘密。你已经打算好了明天去火车上的级长专门休息室去找他不是吗？

——但是级长休息室那么多人。每个学院都有男女两个级长，加上男女学生会长，如果你单独去找塞德一定会非常显眼，他们会问东问西，你要怎么解释塞德的睡衣和拖鞋这样私密的东西会在你那里？

是的，有道理。她说服了自己。那么现在就去。拿着东西就不能变成小猫，应该披着隐身衣去，然后跳到塞德的床上，先来一个空空如也魔咒，接着把他推醒，再扔下包裹，告诉他：“塞德，这是你的拖鞋和睡衣。虽然我知道你很想我，但是最近我很忙，恐怕抽不出时间见你，下学期见。”最后变成小猫离开，塞德出于绅士风度一定只会跟她道声再见——简直完美。

既然是这么一件小事，那你干嘛非得半夜去呢？有个声音又这么问她——她就是想去不行吗？她对这个声音吼道。

哈莉觉得自己勉强控制住了内心一些汹涌澎湃的少儿不宜的想法——这才对，她对自己说，还记得吗，你是为了什么才接近男孩子们的？起码其中的一个原因是为了保持冷静，为了能熟练地掌握对付男性的方法，为了能专注于消灭伏地魔。而不是为了像现在这样，只要是个英俊男性你就为他心旌摇动，忙着幻想一些有的没的——哦不，有些人甚至谈不上英俊……但十分性感，挑动欲/望——好了，够了。她控制得住她自己。

是的，她能。她马上就能证明给自己看。她带着跃跃欲试的心情，觉得自己有必要去接受塞德里克给出的控制力挑战。

不久后他们回到了宿舍，一到床上，哈莉就把塞德的睡衣和拖鞋放进一个袋子，等到克鲁克山睡着了，她又给自己的鞋子施了无声咒，披上隐身衣，拿着活点地图，向外走去。

现在是凌晨一点钟。她没在路上遇到麦格还有斯内普这些喜欢半夜出没的老师了——他们到底还是需要睡觉的，哈莉想。即便是精神药剂，也代替不了真正的睡眠。哈莉走了一阵，最后在赫奇帕奇的公共休息室前站定，拉下隐身衣，报出了口令，然后钻了进去。

公共休息室里一片漆黑，这对一个大近视来说不是什么好事，之前她是猫的时候还可以看清面前的路，现在只能靠摸索了，她凭借记忆进了塞德里克的宿舍，掀开了他的床帏，正要悄声施个空空如也的魔咒，就听到黑暗里的男孩不安地哼哼了两声，呼吸变得不平稳了——他要醒了吗？哈莉凑过去观察他的眼睛，他果然一下子就睁开了，非常迷茫地看着哈莉，然后意识好像回笼了，他的眼睛睁大了——

她得在他把别人吵醒之前阻止他，哈莉想，飞快地伸出左手捂住了他的嘴。

“别出声，塞德！”她俯下身在他耳边低声说，“是我，哈莉·波特。”

“我知道，哈莉。”他在她的掌心说话，声音因她的手变成了一种奇特的回响，在暗沉的黑夜里显得分外撩人。

——很好，哈莉，你没有失态。哈莉对自己说，认为自己还能抵挡得住塞德里克的魅力，现在把东西拿出来就好了，她把包裹放下，惊觉塞德已经握住了她放在他嘴唇上的手，并在她的掌心轻轻地吻了一下。

“塞德，这是你的拖鞋和睡衣。”她磕磕巴巴地说，“虽然我知道你很想我——”

“——你真的知道吗？”他的声音模糊在她的掌心，令她浑身一软，他亲吻着她的掌缘，接下来是手指尖，再是眼睛，他温热的双手捧着她的脸——

“哈莉……”塞德从喉间呢喃着她的名字，然后掀起了被单，把她裹入其中，他清爽的味道令哈莉头晕目眩，她惊讶地发现自己不知道什么时候已经环住了他的背部，其中一只手还企图从他的衣领伸进去，想要抚摸他的背肌，她的身体则感知着男孩强健的线条、以及旺盛的生命力。

他吻了她的嘴角，最后才是嘴唇——他的嘴唇真柔软，动作虽然还很生涩，却带来令人失去理智的高温和甜蜜，男孩一如既往地温柔、缱绻，在接吻的间隙低沉又热情地持续叫着她的名字，好像那已经是全世界最甜美的情话。

渐渐地，两个人的气息都紊乱了，如此地放松、沉醉。

——所以为什么要控制自己呢？哈莉迷迷糊糊地想，完全放弃了抵抗——不控制又会有什么不好的后果吗？好像也没有。


	159. 充满错误的青春

最后两个人躺在塞德里克的床上，调整着自己的急促的呼吸。塞德握住哈莉的手，等到身体里那股汹涌的潮水过去之后才侧过身去，轻轻拥住了她：“哈莉，你怎么会来？”

“……我是来还东西的，塞德。”哈莉轻笑着说，“我想这些是很私密的东西，不能当着别人的面送还给你，所以——”现在那袋子都不知道被他们踢到哪儿去了。

“所以你在一个别人无法想到的时间来了。”他跟着她轻笑，悬身于她的上方，仔细研究着她的表情。

哈莉·波特在绝大部分时间里都保持微笑。现在也是，她微笑着，眼睛里盛着他的倒影，他发丝凌乱，脸上红晕未退，也正看着她——一种奇特的感觉，他所见到的是哪一部分的哈莉·波特？

是多次战胜伏地魔的女英雄？是那个喜欢在魁地奇球场玩些无伤大雅的小手段的最优秀的找球手？是霍格沃兹最神秘也最受男生欢迎的女孩？

他经常听到别人提起她，她知道那些男孩为她起的骚动吗？她看起来从不在乎——

他现在所知道的唯一的关于哈莉的秘密就是，她是一个非法的——但调皮的阿尼玛格斯，她会在半夜出现，又在半夜消失——她为什么要练这么危险的魔法呢？她为什么要做一个阿尼玛格斯？好奇还是需要或者挑战？那一天她为什么刚好出现在那里，身后还跟着麦格教授？

“你身上到底有多少谜团，哈莉·波特？”他问，感慨的语气，并非真的想要哈莉回答。

“你想知道什么，塞德里克·迪戈里？”她反问道，“如果是你要问的话，也许我会都告诉你呢。”

“——我不会主动询问这些。”塞德里克回答，“我从不希望让别人为难。”

“你真是个温柔的男孩子。”——所以和别人总有隔阂，游离于其他人的内心，因为他只会关心而不会刺探，所以也会和别人保持一种恰到好处的疏离。是温柔而不易真正接近的人。就好像莱姆斯·卢平一样，但塞德里克缺少卢平的伤痛，他没有被生活深入地刺痛过，因此缺乏强烈的情绪——他看起来不是那种需索无度、激烈，会吼出自己需求的男孩。

只除了每一次和她的——和她的吻，虽然他维持住了自己的温柔，但哈莉依然能感到在他体内咆哮的狂猛巨兽。

就像他此刻的注视，仅仅只是注视，她的身体已经翻涌起热烈的浪潮，男孩不知道他的眼睛透漏了多少秘密，除了热情，还有贪婪。贪婪让人需索无度——她用双手圈住他的脖子，他听从了自己内心的声音，低头再一次把嘴唇印在她的唇上，他小心地撑着自己的身体，以防压到看起来有些瘦的哈莉，哈莉肆无忌惮地把手放在他的胸前捏那儿的肌肉，塞德里克的呼吸越来越急促，被单里好像有谁施放了一个烈焰熊熊，火热无比。

最后他放开哈莉，掀掉了被单，猛地坐了起来——不这样的话，他无法保证任何事。这已经是他最大的克制。因为很多东西瞬间溢出了边界，正沿着海岸恣意流淌。

他的动作带起了一阵风，清爽的风吹散了身上疯狂的炽热，他感觉到自己的生命之海慢慢退潮，他自己那粗重的喘息声正如潮退的声音，他知道那潮水总会卷土重来的，它们从被哈莉·波特唤醒之后，总是来得让人猝不及防。

依然躺在床上的女孩儿对他伸出了手，用手指描摹着他的脸，从下巴到鼻子再到嘴唇，他屏住呼吸看着她，胸腔却仍然震动不休。她缩回了手，在他面前变成了一只黑猫。

“再见，塞德。”她说，“瞧，我已经不用脱下衣服就能变化了。”

说完她又变回了哈莉的样子，拿起了她的隐形衣，把自己裹住，走了出去。

——她的意思是再也不来了吗？塞德想，不需要他——他的帮助了？

哈莉回到自己的宿舍，躺在床上，她的心跳平复了，短暂的欢愉过后，她又开始头疼彼得逃跑的问题——其实是不是可以直接上交彼得的尸体呢？不行，彼得只有活着西里斯才能那么快获得自由，那么这么危险的人，魔法部应该给他一个死刑——然而魔法部没有死刑。那么如果预言真的成真了那会怎么样呢？伏地魔真的会复活吗？

这么多的问题，她非常想当面去问问邓布利多，因为邓布利多是她见过的最有智慧的人，但同时她又知道，邓布利多绝对不会直白地告诉她。他只会用他那些玄妙的语言把问题带向一个岔路，最后她又会似懂非懂了。

邓布利多是多么地复杂啊，相形之下，她自己是何等地幼稚——让一切成熟的唯有时间。但在生命时间的流逝当中，过去曾拥有过的一切是否同样会消退呢？她想起邓布利多接过的那些吻，还有如今苦行僧一样的禁欲生活，他并没有来日方长的时间，为什么不及时行乐呢？他的心中是不是有什么不得已的痛苦？

她再想起塞德里克——假如说她和德拉科在平时还有些交集，不管那是好的还是坏的，但她和塞德里克在往日几乎可以说是没有多少接触，为什么吻起来的感觉也那么好呢？这是否意味着对她而言，灵与肉是可以分裂的？

可怕的是，她并未因此产生多少疑惧，因为她感觉到这些并不是最重要的，她还有她的终极目标——消灭伏地魔，假如他真的回来了的话。所以现在所做的其他的事，都没有目的，没有终点，没有用心，随波逐流，沉沦于快乐……

她是如此地需要被人需要，在这诱发着无数错误又充满了刺激的青春里。

霍格沃茨特快列车第二天离开车站的时候，西里斯和莱姆斯像两个保镖一样一前一后护着他们三个上了火车的最后一节车厢，上车后，哈莉、罗恩以及赫敏看着他们两个，老实说，他们不怎么敢像从前那么肆无忌惮地说话了。哈莉想问问西里斯邓布利多对彼得逃走的事怎么看，但碍于赫敏和罗恩在场，因为怕他们过分担心，她什么也没说。

“说点什么吧？”西里斯问他们，他惬意地靠在椅背上，两条长腿随意地晃荡着，随性又迷人。莱姆斯坐在他对面的长椅上，沉稳优雅，脸上带着温暖的微笑，但哈莉知道他的身体里藏着一个嗜血的狼人。当他们俩一起看向你的时候，哈莉简直不知道这世上还有谁能抵挡他们的魅力。这时她想到她的父亲，詹姆·波特，毫无疑问，他是和他们不同的另一种风格的魅力，当他们三人走在学校里的时候，还有哪个女孩能拒绝呢？她们是不是总在暗地里偷看他们？

哦不，除了莉莉·伊万斯。她的母亲。她的母亲一开始就没把她的父亲放在眼里，并没有被外表和名气吸引住，这是母亲和她根本性的差别。母亲直达别人的内心，她却抵抗不了外表的诱惑，有时她甚至去诱惑别人，但这不是爱情。她知道这不是爱情。

后来他们决定谈一些关于学习的事，赫敏向他们提供了若干惊人的消息。

“今天早上我去看麦格教授了，就在早饭以前。我已经决定不上麻瓜研究这门课了。” 

“可是你的考试成绩是百分之三百二十呀！”罗恩说。 

“我知道，”赫敏叹着气说，“但是明年再像今年这样我可受不了了。那个计时器简直要让我发疯了。而哈莉已经把它上交了。不上麻瓜研究和占卜这两门课之后，我就又能有一张正常的时间表了——你呢，哈莉，你还是打算上那么多课程吗？”

“是的，赫敏。不过我申请了不上课直接考试。你知道我和你一样，在麻瓜家庭长大，拿这个‘O’根本不费力，不过还是能让履历表看起来漂亮一些。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛，没想到哈莉还有这种操作，她眼睛眨了又眨，好像也心动了，想像哈莉一样去申请一下不上课。

“那占卜课呢？”她又问。

“我想学习一下特里劳妮教授那种神神秘秘的说话方法——没准以后用得上呢，赫敏。再说了，她又不是真的要你上课，你只要背诵一下课本，然后配合一下她的表演就能拿‘O’，所以我觉得还是挺划算的。”哈莉说，“想想以后我要是毕业了，找工作的时候拿出一张全O成绩单，不也挺唬人的吗？”

西里斯笑了起来。“真精明啊，哈莉。相反我总觉得考试很无聊。”

哈莉冲他耸耸肩：“因为你太聪明啦，西里斯，假如某样东西没有难度你肯定提不起兴趣。就像如果是莱姆斯的黑魔法防御课，我肯定愿意全心全意去学。因为所有的课程当中，最实用的就是这个了，莱姆斯又教得那么好——知道吗，我们的课本跟你们那时候的课本几乎没有什么变化，充斥着各种错误，麻瓜研究的教材还停留在维多利亚时代呢——”

“可特里劳妮她老是预言你的死。”赫敏说，“我真的非常讨厌她。”

“反正我也没死，赫敏。”哈莉说，“我不在乎这些胡说八道。她很难得地同时骗倒了那么多人，这也是个了不起的本事，对了——”她在车厢里左顾右盼，“你的哥哥们呢，罗恩？”

“啊啊啊，”罗恩叫了起来，“我忘了通知你了，他们正在另一个车厢——好像是另一头的三号车厢里给伍德送行呢，昨天弗兰德和乔治让我告诉你，但我找不到你——”

“我马上就去。”她从包里找出那个要送给奥利弗·伍德的小礼盒，“各位，待会见了。”


	160. 吻别奥利弗·伍德

“真贴心，哈莉。”罗恩评价说，“我的两个哥哥就没想过要给伍德带礼物。”

“他们可能给奥利弗准备了一些肥舌太妃糖之类的东西，让他一辈子也忘不了今天。”哈莉说，她已经开始笑起来了，“可能奥利弗已经被他们整得嗷嗷叫了。”

“和你玩得来，西里斯。”莱姆斯笑着说，“这两个孩子有你和詹姆的风范。”

“现在我是成熟的大人，莱姆斯。熟透了，掉在地上了，要和你一块儿腐烂了。”西里斯持续地晃动着他的腿，微卷的、长达肩部的头发跟着轻轻摇晃，嘴边的一丝微笑更让他显得诱惑力惊人——奥，哈莉看到赫敏的脸红了！她现在露出了从前看洛哈特的痴迷表情！然后罗恩白了她一眼！又白了西里斯一眼！

莱姆斯呵呵地笑了起来！他对西里斯眨了眨眼！西里斯注意到了赫敏和罗恩的异状然后猛地板起了脸！

哈莉感觉自己内心的感叹号用多了一点，不知怎么，她觉得眼前这一幕挺逗趣的。她也忍不住嘻嘻笑着走出了车厢，来到三号车厢门口，里面吵得要命，各种尖叫和大笑和轻微的爆炸声。她注意到附近级长休息室的门虚掩着，她能听到珀西在里面高谈阔论，然后有女孩子在跟塞德里克说话，听起来像是秋张。她在询问塞德里克的家庭情况，塞德有一搭没一搭地回应着。

——塞德里克还真受欢迎，哈莉想。秋张听起来很喜欢他的样子，而塞德那边几乎听不出有什么情绪的起伏，这多有意思。

她打开了三号车厢的门，一股声音的气浪几乎要把她掀翻了。

“奥，哈莉！”韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟立刻扑了过来，一个大力勒住她的腰，另一个则勒住了她的脖子。

“你给他准备了礼物！”他们大叫。

“是的，弗雷德、乔治——奥利弗他人呢？”

“正躲在盥洗室里哭呢。”弗雷德说，“我想他是太感动了。”

“你们确定不是你们把他给整哭的？”哈莉挑起一边的眉毛。

“哦，哈莉，那可是奥利弗·伍德啊！假如他没法子躲过我们的恶作剧，那还怎么让我们训练呢？”乔治说。

“说得很有道理，乔治。那现在我要过去找他了。”哈莉示意他们两个放开手。

“你要去盥洗室找他？”乔治看着她，饶有趣味地说，“他可把门锁上了。我们刚才试了半天，没人能让他开门，我猜他不希望别人看到他哭的样子——”

“得了，乔治，就算别人不行，哈莉一定能叫开的，”弗雷德移开了他的手，并让乔治也移开，他朝哈莉挤了挤眼，“对不对，哈莉？”

“试试看吧。”哈莉说——没错，她之前的感觉是对的，弗雷德确实话里有话，所以他是另一个邓布利多吗？不过她不打算把话往下聊。她挤过韦斯莱兄弟，挤过其他队员，往盥洗室走去，到门口了她还听到乔治和弗莱德还在她身后对话呢。

“为什么哈莉能让伍德让步？”乔治问，“因为哈莉是他最好的找球手吗？”

“当然是啦，乔治。”弗雷德轻俏的声音传来，“因为哈莉是他最爱的找球手。”

他在暗示什么？哈莉想。她伸手敲门。

“——别来烦我。”奥利弗在里面说，“让我一个人待会。”

“奥利弗？”哈莉不确定地喊他，她知道这种感觉——当你离开一个你熟悉的地方，离开青春都在这里度过的霍格沃兹，远离伙伴，远离那些欢乐和泪水，你肯定也会想着一个人呆着，你想让过去在你脑子里盘旋，你要回味，你肯定不想别人打扰,所以她打算回到车厢里坐着等他平静下来——

“哈莉？”她听到奥利弗说，紧接着门就被打开了，她因没有做好心理准备而有点惊慌。奥利弗把她扯进了盥洗室，并在她身后关上了门。

“我不想他们看到——”他指了指自己泛红的双眼解释，接着他就没再说话了。

哈莉看向他——奥利弗·伍德，他真是越来越英俊了，但一如既往地没有在这方面下功夫，什么发型、衣服都不在他的考虑范围之内，他还留着她进校时的寸头。哈莉忽然想把手按压在那上面，试试看那儿的触感是否柔软，它会带来些轻微的刺痛吗？

“我明白的，奥利弗，抱歉我来晚了，”哈莉移开眼睛，把礼物盒递给他，奥利弗向她道了谢，把盒子拆开，发出了一声惊呼。他把礼物拿起来，放在灯光下仔细观看：

“哈莉——你送了我一个……金色飞贼？”

那是一个小型的、镀金的金色飞贼，底部卡在一个底座上。哈莉把它拿起来，它立刻翅膀翩飞，嗡嗡作响，她放开手，小小的金色飞贼便飞了起来，在盥洗室的灯光下流光溢彩。他们一起看着它飞舞盘旋，就像回到了一年级的那个下午，麦格教授把她带到他面前的命定时刻。他不管她是不是大难不死的女孩，是不是战胜伏地魔的女英雄，他只知道，哈莉·波特就是他全然的救世主。

奥利弗趁那个小小的金色飞贼没有升高，又把它拿了下来，他把它握在掌心，放回了底座，看了它一会儿。然后他的目光滑过金色飞贼，看向了哈莉。哈莉本来也在看那金色的礼物，她知道奥利弗一定会喜欢的，他热爱魁地奇就像为它而生并且只为它而生。

现在她的视线落入了那双黑色的眼睛里——她从未注意到，奥利弗的眼睛竟然这么漂亮，双眼皮，眼尾微微地向下塌了一些，这令他看起来温柔又甜蜜，像蜂蜜又像松脂似粘住了她的目光，她像一只落入迷网的小昆虫，在他的注视下渐渐融化。

“哈莉，你送我这个，是想让我……忘不了你吗？”他问。

哈莉被他的话逗笑了，心脏也为此加速了跳动，哦不，她心想。不要这样，奥利弗·伍德，不要这样看我，不要问我这样的问题，请给我一个抵抗你的理由。但她的嘴比她的心更快：“是的，奥利弗，我不希望你忘了我——你会忘了我吗？”

“永远不会的……哈莉·波特。我永远不会忘记你。”他看着她说，全神贯注，目光深沉。

他毫无保留的说法让一股兴奋的情绪窜过哈莉的身体，这感觉飞驰过她的每一处感官，令她激动地颤栗——有一个人会永远把你记在心里，她深知奥利弗的纯情，他曾那样坚决地抗拒过她。那么今天呢？今天的他依然抱持着那时的想法吗？

她上前一步，想看清奥利弗的眼眸里到底闪动着什么，但她的视线落空了，因为奥利弗转过头去了，突兀地切断了他和她的视线联系。

“你是我见过的最好的找球手，哈莉。”他说，更突兀地转移了话题，“要我说，我觉得你完全可以跟许多国家队员相提并论。”

哈莉松了口气，气压降下去了，张力消失了，但随之而起的是一阵尴尬，他们都感到必须回到正常的轨道来，因此拼命躲闪着对方的目光。

“奥利弗，你接下来有什么打算？”哈莉问，“我听弗雷德说你准备和普德米尔联队签约了？”

“是的，哈莉。”他回答，看了哈莉一眼，又忙着收回去，“我的未来肯定和魁地奇脱不了关系。”

“也许以后有机会去看你打魁地奇，奥利弗。”哈莉说，“你毕业了也不代表我们就不会再见面了。”

奥利弗点点头：“是的。”

接着是一阵让人窒息的沉默，哈莉看到奥利弗多次张开了嘴巴，欲言又止——并不是为了缓解尴尬的气氛，他好像真的有话要告诉她，但他不知道怎么开口。

这绝不是过去的奥利弗。过去的奥利弗会为了魁地奇喋喋不休，现在他竟然有话说不出，实在让人惊讶。最后他又点了两次头，似乎在给自己打气，直到觉得自己已经准备好才开口。

“听着，哈莉。”他说，目光又重新回到哈莉的脸上，注视着那双漂亮的绿眼睛，“我有个忠告给你。”

“是什么？”哈莉笑着问道，很快她收敛了那无意义的社交笑容，因为奥利弗的眼睛看起来是那么地认真——还有郁悒和关切。

他的目光下移，扫视过她全身，再重新回到她的眼睛，他像是想要牢牢地记住她的一切，因为他知道，这次分别之后，不知道什么时候才能重逢。但他同样知道，他必须克制自己，克制自己望向她的黑夜一样的深不可测的秀发以及每望过去一次就感觉触发了一次爆炸的双眼，他害怕自己的心脏因此破裂，但又忍不住去渴望——

他还有话要说。

“你的技术是队里最好的，哈莉。”他再次重复，“我知道你的头脑也是队里最棒的。假如你做队长的话，格兰芬多的获胜几率将会大大增加。但是我仍建议你——不要做队长。不光是因为你有更重要的事，而是我希望你能——能尽情享受在风里驰骋并获得胜利的感觉，不要去管整体的战略，你要学会把它交给别人，因为会有人比你更专心于这个——我希望你能在拯救世界的同时，找到一个能真正让你身心放松的事情，在纯粹的流汗和疲倦中找到真正的快乐——唔……”

他的后背被人猛地挤上了盥洗台，那儿传来一阵模糊的钝痛，接着他的头被拉下了，一个需索而激烈的吻席卷了他，他知道这个吻来源于对他的需要，她需要他需要她，但这仍然能让人颤抖、疼痛。他沉迷于她放在他脸侧的手指、在他的胸前轻柔滑动的另一只手，那唇齿间淡淡的玫瑰的味道，沉迷于她狂热的、不顾一切的本能渴求，那肌肉的冲动、如饥似渴的折磨让他几乎窒息——他仿佛置身于最粗野的大自然，绿野的波涛正疯狂地推进——

他把她猛地举了起来，她发出一声动人的惊喘。她的腰肢是如此地柔软而不盈一握，他忽然思考着她的力量难道真的来自于这样的细腰吗，接着他抱着她转了一圈，把她放在盥洗台上，攫住她的下巴，比刚才更狂热地吻她，她的双腿环住了他的腰际。他的腰忽然变成了他最敏感的地方，一股微妙的疼痛再次升起，在脑袋里，在胸腔之中。他双眼发疼，朦胧地感到一切正在醒来——他比从前更深刻地体会到，生命只有爱过才是生命。

他知道他正处于魁地奇场地的中心，他必须防守住每一个鬼飞球，但那金色飞贼嗡嗡地、没有定规地侵扰着他的感觉，他知道他不用防守它，他不必防守它……于是它理所当然地战胜了一切，冲破了一切，它让他想要在暴风雨里解放自我。

最后他紧紧地拥住她，平静着身体里的悸动——他没料到她会因为他的几句话忽然爆发了，他以为她会控制住的，也以为自己能控制住。

哈莉坐在盥洗台上用力地喘息，夏日的衣服如此轻薄以至于她能感受到大腿挨着的地方非常冰凉，但她的脸颊和思绪仍然火热。奥利弗不知道他这些话对她来说有多么大的影响，他不知道她对这有多渴求，渴求有那么一个人能暂时地把她从重大责任之中稍微带开一些，能看到除此之外的、新的天空。

奥利弗沉默地把哈莉从盥洗台上抱下来，她再次向他告别，他简短地回应着，那小个儿的金色飞贼仍在他的手中，他一直垂着头，好像不知道怎么面对她。


	161. 一只坏猫咪

哈莉迈开还有点酸疼的腿走了出去，带上了门。她有些茫然，盥洗室外的气氛还是那么热烈，她走出来时，所有人都看着她，但哈莉不发一言向外走去——她并不想和别人分享任何关于奥利弗的秘密，所以她只是笑了笑就走向门外，这期间他们纷纷跟她打招呼，想邀请她加入他们的游戏，但哈莉毫无兴致。她看到另一边弗雷德兄弟还在门口聊着天。

“这么快就走了吗，哈莉？”乔治问。

“是的，”哈莉说，“礼物已经送出去了，他看起来不想多说话，所以——”她耸耸肩，一阵疲惫直奔心底。

“哦，那很好，哈莉。”弗雷德小声说，他低下头问哈莉，“所以你们接吻了吗？”

哈莉吃了一惊，她并不想让谁知道——包括韦斯莱兄弟以及其他所有人。她不是那种可以随时敞开谈论她真实一面的人。

“开个玩笑，哈莉，别那么紧张。”弗雷德没等她回答。他拉住同样吃惊的乔治往里面走去，“我想你现在需要一点私人空间。”

哈莉站在原地看着他们离开，她的心绪飘散了。她想暂停一会儿，一小会儿安心的独立的睡眠或者放空脑子只做个旁观者，什么也不说，不费力气。不用想怎么回答，怎么你来我往——但这很难做到。她在人群中的时候很难降低自己的存在感，他们都那么照顾她，想要和她说话，不想让她感到孤独。

哈莉在车厢门口犹豫了片刻，最终还是走了出去并带上了门，身后的热闹和她完全无关了。

在门口她又站住了，她并不想马上回去，只想稍微在这儿享受一下过道里的带着微妙味道的风——她现在的心情，很难说得上好，但也说不上有什么不好，当然她只是感到有些疲惫，但并非真的厌恶人群，她并不是真的不想去得到大家的关注，只是想要松口气。

“所以……”

级长休息室有女孩子的声音飘来，非常模糊但是迅速钻进了哈莉的耳朵，那还是秋张，拉文克劳的院花，还是一个找球手，和哈莉、塞德里克以及德拉科一样。

哈莉忽然觉得他们四个的身份非常有意思，各自都是自己院系的佼佼者——秋张对塞德里克的意图昭然若揭。这也是很正常的事，假如塞德没人追求那才让人奇怪呢！哈莉现在有点想听听别的女生是怎么撩动男生的，假如秋张不介意的话，她可以给她打个分——哈莉自认为她在这方面还是有点发言权的。

“你觉得谁是霍格沃兹最好的找球手？”秋张问。

很好，从双方都熟悉的运动开始。一个常见的套路，但这问题过于有攻击性了，毕竟他们俩可都是霍格沃兹的找球手，像塞德里克这样温柔的男孩绝不会说是他自己，但他如果说秋张又显得太虚伪了——因为秋张是他们四个当中技术最差的，这是显而易见的事。他应该也不会回答德拉科，因为德拉科已经好几次败在她的手下了；那他会说是哈莉·波特吗？当着一个女找球手的面说另一个女找球手是最好的，那等于把自己放在火上烤。

所以哈莉认为，假如塞德里克要回应秋张这么明显的试探的话，他应该就回答“秋张”。因为秋张并不是真的在问问题，而是希望能从塞德里克的口中听到自己的名字罢了，换言之假如塞德里克真的说出了秋张这两个字，那么一段恋情很可能会就此展开。

“——我认为是哈莉·波特。”

一个意料之外的声音传来——哈莉听出那是珀西的声音。她敢肯定这个声音拯救了塞德里克，避免他陷入到尴尬之中。但珀西未免太没有眼色了，你看不到秋张只想和塞德里克交谈吗？但珀西说出了哈莉想要的答案，她为此心情好了一点儿，脸上甚至露出了一点真心的笑意。

“虽然你们都是找球手，”珀西接着说，“但是我相信你们也肯定哈莉·波特才是整个学校里最好的一个——塞德，你承认这点吗？承认哈莉·波特比你优秀？”

“我承认。”哈莉听到塞德里克温柔的声音响起。

“那你承认她是最棒的吗？”珀西进一步问，声音有些咄咄逼人。

哈莉把珀西对自己的赞美在心底重复了一遍，珀西对她真好。另外她认为塞德应该会犹豫着不回答这个问题，或者他要是非常圆滑，他就会回答“我认为她和秋张一样优秀”或者说“每个人都有他的优秀之处，我认为我们应该看到他们的长处”之类，并且顺势夸夸秋张什么的，以博得她的好感。

“我承认，”塞德里克的声音里带着笑意，“我承认哈莉·波特确实是霍格沃兹最棒的找球手。”他又重复了一遍。

——哦，塞德，你这样怎么找得到女朋友呢？还有珀西，你们简直是教科书般地展示了你们至今还是单身的原因。

“我也承认。”秋张说，哈莉听到这一句几乎笑出了声——瞧瞧你们把可怜的女孩子逼到了什么地步，连她都开始这么说了。不过秋张倒是挺机灵的，这个时候要是板着脸不高兴那可就大大减分了，所以还不如顺着大家的意思夸奖一下，也好显得自己是个大方的女孩。

“瞧，连秋张也这么认为。”珀西下了结论。

“哦，韦斯莱——我听说你跟哈莉·波特的关系很好。”秋张说，带着调侃的语气，“你知道她是怎么训练的吗？我真想什么时候去请教一下她怎么能把技术练得那么好的。”

非常好——哈莉想，秋张倒是有些天赋，她很好地在两位男士面前展现出了她是一个有追求的人，并非只会跟着男孩咯咯笑的傻女孩。尽管她的技术有些欠缺，但她愿意去改进，她表明自己一个非常值得赞赏的优点。

“你不行，秋张。”珀西说，“哈莉训练起来非常疯狂，我知道她在二年级的时候曾经连续几个月每天训练两小时，这个学年她一周最少训练五天。她还报了所有的课，而且据我所知，除了魔药因为斯内普教授的偏见只是合格之外，其余的都得了优秀，与此同时她还得对付黑魔头——我不知道霍格沃兹还有比她更聪明、更勤勉的女孩。”

哦我的天呐，哈莉忍不住在心里大笑起来——珀西你这么说，叫秋张怎么回答呢？

在接近五秒钟的可怕沉默之后，秋张终于又开口了：“韦斯莱，你为什么知道得那么清楚呀？你看起来非常关注哈莉·波特。”

棒。完全的转移话题并且解除尴尬，但是秋张之前沉默了几秒钟没能答上来，这证明她还不熟练，当然啦，她也只是个十来岁的小姑娘而已。现在就看珀西怎么回应了。

珀西没有回应。哈莉听到他支支吾吾，她几乎能想象他脸红了。塞德里克也一直没有说话，好像也在等待珀西的回答。

“哦——我明白了。”秋张带着恶作剧般的拖音响起，“韦斯莱，你喜欢她？”

“好了秋张，别再调侃珀西了。”提前响应的竟然是塞德里克，“虽然像哈莉·波特这样好的女孩，任何人喜欢她都是很正常的。”

瞧你在说些什么，塞德里克·迪戈里？现在气氛比刚才还要尴尬了，你们到底会不会聊天？

“所以……你也喜欢她吗，塞德里克？”秋张问。

看吧，现在炮火转到你这边来了，这就是你胡乱说话的结果，塞德里克。哈莉被挑起了兴致，真想看看秋张的表情以及接下来会发生什么。说真的，假如有谁问的问题这么直接，她也要想一会儿才能回答呢。

“我……”

“我说你就不能谈点正事儿吗，秋张？”珀西又救了塞德一次，“不要成天地纠结什么喜欢喜欢的，你应该多专注于学习——我想等有一天你像哈莉那么努力的话，你就不会沉溺于这些东西了，我想这可能是你在找球方面不及哈莉厉害的原因。我从未见过像哈莉那样专心的女孩。”

珀西你可真甜——但是你看错我了，我可是个复杂的女孩儿呢，而且很坏。

哈莉小心地看了看左右，好极了没人，她迅速变成了一只小猫，从虚掩的门走进了级长休息室。

门口附近摆着三张小沙发，塞德坐在门侧的那一张，旁边趴着他的白猫，猫咪菲兹睡得很熟，呼噜呼噜的。珀西和秋张坐在另外两张沙发上。其余的级长在另一头。她忽然想起秋张还不是级长呢，那么她来这儿很明显就是为了接近塞德里克。

哈莉站在门口叫了一声，塞德第一个发现了她，在其他人有动作之前把她抱了起来，犹豫了一会儿不知道放在哪里好，他想了想才把哈莉放在了菲兹身边。

“哇哦，多可爱的小猫！”秋张夸张地惊呼，“塞德，我还不知道你这么喜欢小动物呢。”

——哇哦，多么善良的塞德！你还真是懂得怎么吸引女孩，女孩都喜欢那种热爱小动物的男孩，不管你是冷酷还是叛逆甚至反社会，只要摸摸猫头或者治疗一下受伤的小兔子，就能得到女孩子的刮目相看了。

哈莉好笑地想，跟身边的白猫打招呼：“嗨，菲兹。”

白猫迷迷糊糊地在梦中应了一声：“嗨，哈莉。”它把头凑过去贴着哈莉蹭了两下，然后开始舔弄哈莉的脸——这是猫的常见动作，把它的气味蹭在别人身上，表示亲密并标记。

“菲兹！”

随着塞德的一句带着些微不满的话语响起，哈莉发现她再次被抱了起来，并且被悬在空中移来移去，好像塞德又一次不知道该把她放在哪儿了，最后他似乎是一横心，把她横着放到了他的大腿上，他好像觉得哈莉只有在这儿才最安全。

“奥，他连猫的醋都要吃吗？”菲兹嘟哝着，头一垂又睡了。

“真的好可爱呢。”秋张则一直看着哈莉，她小心翼翼地伸出手，“我能摸摸它吗？”

坐在塞德的大腿上被秋张抚摸？真是个有点魔幻的场景，不过哈莉非常清楚秋张想要干什么——只有女孩才能了解女孩的恋爱兵法，秋张只是想借机更亲近塞德里克一点。

塞德里克却正忙着用手拨乱哈莉眼睛边上的毛并试图遮住她绿色的眼睛，在秋张伸出手的时候他抱起哈莉向后仰去：“不行，秋张。这只猫咪它——不喜欢被不熟悉的人抚摸。”

“哦。”秋张非常失望地缩回了手，移回了身体。

“你跟这只猫很熟吗，塞德里克？”她接着问，哈莉知道她不会轻易放弃的。“这真是一只很特别的小猫——黑色的毛发、绿色的眼睛。”

夸赞对方喜欢的东西，这也是拉近距离的一个好方法。秋张已经竭尽全力了，她做了所有她能做的，但是塞德有点过于顽固不化了，他对秋张的赞美不但没有显出一点儿高兴，反而有点紧张：

“它不特别，秋张。这种猫咪很常见，黑猫一般都是绿眼睛，这没什么奇怪的。”

“确实如此，”一旁的珀西跟着发表意见，“从前的女巫们都很喜欢黑猫，那很常见——但黄眼睛的黑猫比绿眼睛的更常见。”

塞德里克看了珀西一眼，像在评估珀西知不知道现在在他腿上的猫咪就是哈莉，他的手放在哈莉的头上，手指悬在哈莉的眼睛上方，想把那儿遮起来。

“我看到书上说假如你抚摸黑猫的头将会带来好运，但是抚摸尾巴会带来厄运，”珀西接着说，“你最好只摸它的头。”

“塞德，你知道怎么跟猫咪混熟对吧，”秋张插嘴，哈莉知道她在努力地把话题往有利于她的那一边带动，“能教教我吗？我也想立刻就能和猫咪们混熟。”

“这只猫咪不一样，秋张。”塞德里克说，语气里显而易见地有些不耐了——这很难得，哈莉想。“它是一只异常害羞的猫咪，它只喜欢我——”

他顿了一下，身体突然僵硬了。因为哈莉适时地含住了他垂在她面前的一根手指。猫的舌头粗糙而灵活，舔舐着他的指腹，每舔一下，他的身体便会随之震颤，不知道是痒还是舒服。

哈莉觉得他放在她脑袋上的手颤抖得厉害，也感到了他极力想要控制他自己，他把手从她的嘴里抽出，又从脑袋上移开，顺着她侧面的腹部滑过，一直抚摸到尾部，接着又从头抚摸了几次，速度很快。最后才小心翼翼地把手搁在她的背部，期间他还朝秋张和珀西尴尬地笑了一下。

随后他的大腿又绷紧了，因为哈莉的一颗尖牙穿透了他的裤子，在他的大腿表面轻轻滑动，造成一种不会受伤的微微刺痛，他的手现在停留在她的脑袋上了，她听到他在尽可能不被人发现的情况下深呼吸，他的大腿紧靠在一起互相支撑着。

“你很热吗，塞德？”秋张的声音传来，“你的脸看起来很红。”

“可是这里已经施过清凉咒了，应该不热呀！”珀西带着研究的口气说。

塞德里克没有回话，只是摇了摇头，接着他抱起哈莉猛地站起身来。

“我出去透透气。”他说，再不离开这里可能要极度尴尬了，他抱着哈莉出了车厢，迎面就看到西里斯·布莱克正朝着这边走来。

“哈，你在这儿呢，茱莉。”西里斯说，朝塞德里克点点头，眼睛看着他怀里的小猫，“看来是你捡到了我的猫咪，谢谢你，孩子。”

“——你的猫咪？”塞德里克抱紧了哈莉问。


	162. 西里斯：离所有男人远点

“是的，孩子，那是我的猫。”西里斯保持着微笑，眼睛里却没什么笑意。他一眼就看出来这男孩知道手里的猫就是哈莉·波特。他一方面有些怪哈莉居然轻易让人知道了她是阿尼玛格斯的秘密；另一方面作为男人，他嗅到了塞德里克对哈莉奇特的独占欲，这让他十分不高兴。

他向塞德里克伸出手，想把哈莉抢回来，但男孩却后退了一步，躲开了他。

“这是只自由的猫，她不属于任何人。”他说。

西里斯盯着他搂在哈莉腹部的手，男孩的手很白皙，和哈莉的黑毛对比鲜明，显得特别刺眼。

“‘她’，嗯？”西里斯半带讽刺地说，接着放低了声音，“我是西里斯·布莱克——‘她’的教父。”

他特意盯着男孩的脸，那上面迅速浮现出十足的尴尬和红晕——

“啊——对不起，我不知道——”

西里斯听到男孩慌乱地说，但他并没有立刻把哈莉放下来。哈莉在男孩的臂弯里看着西里斯，绿色的眼睛骨碌碌地转，西里斯看不出她在想什么——是在想等会怎么跟他解释吗？

他不由得猜测这男孩和哈莉之间是不是有些什么——他知道他的教女哈莉·波特是个非常有魅力的女孩，眼前这男孩也出奇的英俊，几乎能赶得上少年时代的他了。男孩抱着哈莉的手臂小心翼翼，一种呵护和珍视的感觉——这就是哈莉将阿尼玛格斯的秘密告诉他的原因吗？

一种怪异的感觉从西里斯的心底升起，不管那是从何而来的，他知道自己比刚才更加不高兴了。

他再次伸出手，示意男孩将哈莉放在他的手臂上，但男孩摇了摇头，坚持把哈莉放到了地上。

“她叫什么？”男孩问。

“茱莉。”西里斯回答，知道他在问什么。猫得有个另外的名字，不是吗？他弯下腰伸出双手，哈莉立刻跳到了她教父的怀中，西里斯直起腰，稳稳地托住哈莉，“再见了，年轻人。”

哈莉回头看了塞德一眼，塞德还站在原地，表情随着她的教父的步伐越来越模糊了。她抬头望向她的教父，她的教父下巴紧绷，面无表情。

“你生气了吗，西里斯？”她问。

“你太不谨慎了，哈莉。”西里斯毫不客气地斥责她，当然他最想说的不是这个，但他想把那一部分留到最后，因为他不想让他的教女觉得他管得太多，所以他只会给一点儿小小的建议，现在他必须就她的安全发出最严厉的警告。

“阿尼玛格斯不是什么有趣的玩意儿，”他板起脸，下一秒他就觉得他的话没有半点说服力，假如阿尼玛格斯不是那么有趣，那当年他们三个那么努力地学习它是为了什么呢？当然，为了卢平是一方面，有趣也是非常关键的另一方面。

“你必须非常小心不要被别人知道——现在还有谁知道你是个非法的阿尼玛格斯？”他问，他得把事态控制到最小。

“我觉得他们不会泄露这些的，西里斯。”哈莉说，她的语气中充满了自信，“我对此很放心。”

西里斯对他的教女这种轻忽的态度大为震惊——他没想到哈莉竟然这样傲慢，但下一秒他又想到了他自己，他的年轻时代，是否也因为同样的傲慢以至于造成无法挽回的恶果？

“你轻视他们？”他问，“你以为你可以摆布人性？”

“不是的，西里斯，”哈莉回答，“我信任他们——除了刚才那个男孩之外，知道我是阿尼玛格斯的只有你、莱姆斯和斯内普。当然，我觉得邓布利多很可能也知道这些，我不知道这世上还有什么是他不知道的。”

“斯内普？”西里斯压低声音愤怒地说道，“我不知道他还值得谁信任——你看到他之前举着魔杖对准虫尾巴了吗？我相信那一刻他原本想要杀了他，然后让我再次回到阿兹卡班。”

“可是后来他放弃这么做了——”

“那是因为他看到了牝鹿。”西里斯截住她的话头，“我听得出你并不那么想为他辩护，而且你知道的——你知道他——”他说不下去了，他认为是他告诉哈莉斯内普对莉莉·伊万斯有不同寻常的感情的，那天晚上发生的一切——所有的对话、所有的细节，他从未淡忘。但他不希望哈莉回想——希望他没给哈莉造成什么阴影，对男性的、对他的。他希望她能健康成长，希望她不要陷入到什么奇怪的亲密关系当中去。

“——他爱着我的母亲。”哈莉缓慢地说，“我知道。他有他的内心挣扎——这个我并不关心。我也知道他恨你，但是最后他对我母亲的爱超越了对你的恨。我相信这也能让他对我——他所爱的人的延续——比别人有些不同。另外我是阿尼玛格斯的秘密并不是我告诉他的，是他自己发现的，他没泄露出去，并且给了我一瓶改进的魔药，更重要的是，邓布利多相信他，让他给卢平熬制狼毒/药剂——我相信这已经是他的极限了，西里斯。我从没指望过你们能坐下来和平一小会儿，但是他应该不是个会出卖我的人，假如他要这么做的话，他早就可以这么做了。”

“也许他只是在等待一个最好的机会给你致命一击，哈莉。”西里斯并不赞同哈莉对斯内普的辩护，“斯莱特林的毒蛇们都是这样，喜欢躲在阴暗的角落，在你最脆弱不堪的时候咬你一口并注射毒液——”他教女的猫眼中闪烁着笑意，好像觉得他这样说话很孩子气，西里斯叹了口气，转移了话题：“好吧，我们现在不谈那个鼻涕精——跟我说说刚才那男孩，他又是怎么知道你是阿尼玛格斯的？”

“他在麦格教授对我的疯狂追赶下把我救了出来，你知道麦格是个猫咪女王对吧，我变形之后和原来的样子太像了，而且第一次做猫，被她逮到肯定会露馅的。”哈莉尽量避重就轻地说，“后来我没控制住变回了原形，就这么被他发现了。”

“唔。”西里斯接受了她的解释。“那刚才呢？我记得你说要去送别伍德。”

干得好，西里斯，他想。他很顺利地进入了教父的角色，他正质问着晚归的教女：都过了门禁时间了！你为什么现在才回来？

“因为变身之后实在太刺激了，西里斯。你可以偷听到无数的秘密——”

他的教女激动地说。那当然刺激，他和她的父亲不知道多少次在霍格沃兹的夜晚游荡，探寻着空气的所有秘密。但——

“你在偷听那男孩的秘密？什么秘密？而且为什么？”他问。这是多么教父的一天啊！

“呃——一些关于青春期的——”哈莉支支吾吾，透露了那么一丁点就不肯往下说了，当然了，谁会在教父面前说这个？

“别跟年轻的男孩子太过接近了，哈莉。”西里斯警告她，“要知道他们都非常幼稚又危险，很难控制住自己，又不会站在你的角度考虑——我想，最好你要等自己大一点儿……”

“那么可以跟年长的男人接近吗，西里斯？”哈莉好奇地问，“因为他们成熟？而且自控能力更强？”

西里斯想要回答“是”，但是对不起，那依然没有任何说服力——年长的男人在喜欢的人面前也不存在自制力——哦不，没有什么“喜欢”，没有，就随便什么漂亮的女人面前吧——奥这个他也不承认，那该怎么说呢？他应该怎么表达他想表达的？

“总之不要跟任何男人走得太近，不管他是年轻还是年长。”最后西里斯说，“男人都是危险生物——假如有谁喜欢你，最好先把他们晾着，别管他们的闲事，就让他们待在一边自生自灭吧。”

“唔。”哈莉笑着答道，“好的，西里斯。喜欢我的人很多，我也不可能一一回应。”

“都不要回应，哈莉。”西里斯很有经验地劝告她，“你这个年龄不懂什么是爱情，与其把时间浪费在这上面，还不如多学点魔法。”

“那爱情是什么呢，西里斯？”她的教父懂爱情吗？她知道他的吻技很不错，这表明他可能曾有一些亲密关系，但她从没有在她的家族照片里看到过西里斯跟哪个女孩在一起，这是不是意味着他从不为哪个女孩停留？她很怀疑西里斯真的懂什么是爱情。

“等你长大了就自然会懂了。——我们到啦，哈莉，你得变回原形了。”西里斯几步跨到他们原来的车厢门口，把哈莉放在地上。

“真狡猾……哪儿有什么长大了就自然能懂的东西？”哈莉嘟哝着，不得不变回了人形。她感到头发像乌云罩顶一样蓬松起来——是的，火车快到站了，她的魔法解除了，她变回了那个真实的自己。

西里斯一直看着她，露出了笑意：“哈莉，你知道你爷爷是怎么发家的吗？你看起来需要一点儿你们家祖传的头发柔顺剂。”

“我变丑了对吗，西里斯？我要是一直是这个样子，可能没多少人喜欢我了。”她不无沮丧地说。

“要我说的话，我倒觉得你这样更有魅力，哈莉。”西里斯端详着她，两人一起走进车厢，卢平、罗恩和赫敏也都看着她，脸上都是微妙的笑容。

“这个你更生动、更有活力。”西里斯说，坐在了沙发上。

“更真实。”赫敏评价说，“我更喜欢这样的哈莉。”

“因为你是女孩，赫敏。”哈莉耸耸肩，“男性更注重女性的外表。”

“这种男性就不要理他们了，哈莉，”罗恩说，“他们太肤浅了，像我就从不用外表定义别人。”

“哇哦，罗恩，你这样说也太有魅力了吧！”哈莉惊呼，“你真的是罗恩·韦斯莱？你比你爸爸还要迷人！”

“——我爸爸？”罗恩诧异地问。

“对，罗恩，你的爸爸妈妈——韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱太太就是我心目中理想爱情的样子。”

“你也想生七个孩子吗，哈莉？”罗恩不敢置信。

“如果幸福的话，再多一些孩子也可以，罗恩。”

“那你得嫁个有钱人了，哈莉。养孩子很费钱。”罗恩非常非常严肃地说。

“你们不用去换衣服吗？快到站了！”赫敏站起来提醒他们。

大家轮流去盥洗室换衣服，只有哈莉没去。她还穿着轻薄的、从对角巷买来的魔法长袍，她在她的袋子里找了又找，把达力的旧衣服拿出来放在身上比了又比——以前她拿达力的T裇当裙子，中间系一根腰带。但现在真的是不能穿了，达力的T裇非常肥而且短，仅仅能盖住她的屁股。

她马上就要十四岁了，她的腰肢很细，胸部足以让她骄傲，双腿匀称修长，她已经具备了所有美少女都具有的初步的线条。所以她不能再穿达力的衣服了，她想要新的麻瓜衣服，遮住所有该遮住的地方，最好那衣服还要好看一些——除此之外还有内衣。她现在的少女背心已经不能再穿了，但没有人告诉她应该穿些什么，需要注意什么——她错过了问麦格教授的机会，现在又没有时间去见韦斯莱夫人，佩妮姨妈会带她去买吗？那不可能。最好的情况是她能捡佩妮姨妈的旧衣服穿，但是——大小会合适吗？

这时西里斯和卢平从盥洗室走了出来，他们穿着巫师衬衣和裤子——当然这跟麻瓜的也差不了多少，不会引起注意。

“哈莉，你怎么不进去换衣服呢？”西里斯问。

“我……我没有衣服可换，西里斯。”哈莉有些窘迫地回答，不知道该不该把这些事告诉教父。


	163. 暑假的第一天

“你的姨妈没给你准备要穿的麻瓜衣服吗，哈莉？”西里斯有些生气地问。

“准备了。”哈莉举起达力的旧T裇，好像它是一面飘扬的旗帜。“但它太小了，我今年最少长了四英寸，以前的衣服已经不能穿了。”

“他们应该想到你会长高的，而且这是什么衣服？女孩的？”西里斯研究着T裇上面的棒球图案，“我见过莉莉穿的麻瓜衣服，它们看起来比这件漂亮多了。”

“这是男孩的衣服，我表哥达力的——可能我姨妈不知道我已经穿不了达力十二岁的衣服了，她应该给我拿件他十三岁的。”哈莉努力把心酸变成调侃——离开了魔法世界，她就像是午夜十二点的灰姑娘一样，显露出寒碜和丑陋的原形来，而且即将回到孤独的拘禁中去。

西里斯皱着眉头看她，眼里充斥着对德思礼一家的愤怒。哈莉竭力回给西里斯一个微笑，表明这没什么大不了，她已经习惯了那样的生活并且安之若素——出于一种莫名的自尊。但同时她又想对着西里斯发泄一番——可是西里斯只是她的教父，不是父亲，更不是母亲——她认为有些事必须要母亲才行。

“不过这个也很容易解决，哈莉。”西里斯没有选择在这个时候痛骂德思礼夫妇，他有的是机会当面痛斥他们，没必要在这个时候让哈莉难堪——现在的问题是哈莉没有衣服，解决问题的方法就是去买。他绝不能让这些事情复杂化——他知道哈莉比一般的女孩子早熟、想得更多。因为没有父母的陪伴，她只能强迫自己提前长大。但那是以前，现在她有他了，他要她有一种被照顾和被重视的感觉——“我们可以下了火车就去麻瓜商场里买几件。”

“你有麻瓜世界的钱吗，西里斯？”莱姆斯插话说，他们刚才的对话他都听见了，西里斯想问题太简单了，假如这是魔法世界，他们确实可以随时去买，但是麻瓜世界是不一样的，他们可能没有麻瓜货币，也不懂得麻瓜商店里该怎么买衣服，这会让事情变得更加复杂。

“当然有，莱姆斯。”西里斯说，莱姆斯总是人群里最谨慎的那个，永远担心这担心那，“从前我跟詹姆一起在麻瓜世界游荡过很长时间，当时我们用金加隆换了一大堆麻瓜货币，应该有十几万英镑吧——但我们还没来得及用就被魔法部禁止出现在麻瓜的繁华地区了——”

“为什么？”哈莉好奇地问，西里斯可真有钱，他应该养得起七十个孩子。

“——有一次我们因为摩托超速被麻瓜警察给堵在了巷子里，当时我们想着怎么也不能被抓住，就让摩托飞上了天，我们倒是跑掉了，但是后来魔法部不得不派人来消除那几个警察的记忆，从那以后他们禁止我和你爸爸在人多的地方出现了，免得再给他们带来麻烦。”

“这个禁止令现在还有效吗？”莱姆斯再次谨慎地问。

“不知道，但是没关系——我现在是魔法部钦定的悲情英雄，应该享有一些特权。”西里斯满不在乎地调侃。

“那你打算给哈莉买些什么样的衣服呢？”莱姆斯再次问道，“我们可以先有点规划。”

“时髦的、漂亮的、贵的。”西里斯胸有成竹地说，“让导购给她推荐，我们只需要付钱就行。”

“——有道理，西里斯。”莱姆斯赞叹道，“你总能解决问题。”

哈莉止不住自己的笑意——奥，这是真的，他的教父总能解决许多麻烦——虽然在解决麻烦的同时可能会带来更多麻烦，但他总让人感到莫名痛快。

“可以让哈莉先换上一套我的衣服。”赫敏在一旁说，“穿着魔法袍子去买衣服太显眼了，而且我可以给你这个——”她掏出一张伦敦地图，“这上面有几家伦敦最好的百货商店——”她标注了一个点，“听说这家是最受年轻女孩子欢迎的。”

“还得给哈莉梳个头，”罗恩补充说，“她的头发太蓬了，这会很热的，我想给她梳个那时的双马尾。”哈莉从她的大袋子里找出了珀西之前给她买的圣诞礼物——一对儿纯银头饰，罗恩很快就给哈莉梳好了，在他梳头的过程中，赫敏一直盯着他的动作，嘴巴长得有点大，好像她才发现罗恩会给女孩子梳头发。

之后赫敏递给哈莉一面镜子，哈莉发现自己又恢复了萌萌的双马尾加树叶小花朵银头饰造型，加上赫敏的学院风裙子，整个人青春又纯洁，和在霍格沃兹的时候有那么点不一样。她朝镜子睁大眼睛，嘟起嘴唇，比了一个剪刀手。

多么美好的傻姑娘，哈莉想，但这不是真实的我。不过她非常享受大家都在为她着想的感觉，这足以让她支撑在德思礼家的两个星期了。

“哦，高兴起来，哈莉！”赫敏说，她敏锐地感知到哈莉的情绪瞬间低落了，“我们很快就能再见面了！”

“我没事。”哈莉飞快地说，“只是想到假期的事而已。”

“对，我也一直在想呢，”罗恩说，“哈莉。想想你只用在你姨妈家呆两个星期！然后你就可以来我家了。今年夏天有魁地奇世界杯！怎么样，哈莉？来我家住下，我们一起去看比赛！我爸总能从单位里拿到票的。”

“那不行，罗恩。”西里斯说，“哈莉先得到我家去住一阵子，我会给她清理出一个房间，然后把它布置好，我打算让她和我一起去挑选她喜欢的家具，因为那些花样快把我搞疯了，我根本不知道到底怎么布置女孩子的房间。等干完这些，我们就将共度哈莉的生日——”

“但是今年夏天有魁地奇世界杯，布莱克先生，”罗恩重复说，“你不想让哈莉到我家来住下，然后一起去看比赛吗？”

“——我听说你们家有六个男孩，”西里斯怀疑地说，六个男孩能干出些什么来？随便想想都非常可怕，“假如我们的哈莉一个人去，会不会不方便？”

“当然不了！先生，”罗恩像是不明白西里斯在担心什么，“我们家还有一个小妹妹金妮，另外赫敏也会来的，她们可以住在一起，您不必担心。”

“咱们可以先把哈莉接到你家，西里斯。”莱姆斯温和地建议，“等把她的房间安排好，再去罗恩家里——”

“好极了！”罗恩欢呼，“哈莉可以在我们家过一个她难忘的生日！想想吧，我妈会烤一个比磨盘还要大的超级大蛋糕！最少有七层！还有那么多人，每个人都会送哈莉一个生日礼物！我敢肯定这会是哈莉从前没经历过的！你们也来，布莱克先生、卢平教授，和哈莉一起！”

“哈莉，你觉得怎么样？”西里斯问，“你想去吗？”

“当然想！我会在女贞路就把我的暑假作业全部做完，这样就有更充足的时间去玩啦。”哈莉高兴地说，“我还从没过过生日呢！也没看过世界杯。”

“——所以我可以去吗？西里斯？”她征求着她的教父的意见，“我可以尽情地玩乐一阵子吗？”

“当然可以，我的哈莉。”西里斯看着她，心里闪过一丝黯然，同时又一阵柔软，“你可以做任何你想做的事——我很高兴你能直截了当地提出你的感觉和想法，并且清晰地提出要求，希望你一直都能这样。”不知道为什么，这本来是非常健康的成人的行为，但由哈莉做出来却格外令人心痛。他愿意她更任性一些，他非常不乐于见到她如此小心翼翼。即便她只是为了表现尊重他这个教父。

他们随后下了火车，走下站台的时候，哈莉马上就看见了弗农姨父。弗农姨父站的地方离韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱太太相当远，还狐疑地打量着他们。 

韦斯莱太太拥抱哈莉表示欢迎的时候，他对他们的猜疑似乎得到了证实。韦斯莱先生则对西里斯非常好奇，要不是他们就要赶巴士了，哈莉猜他一定不肯放西里斯走。

“世界杯的事我会打电话的!”罗恩在哈莉身后大叫，这时哈莉正向他和赫敏道别。然后推着放箱子和海德薇笼子的行李车向弗农姨父走去，西里斯和莱姆斯走在她的两侧，像两个威风凛凛的保镖。

弗农姨父以惯常的方式迎接她，“你穿的是什么衣服？”他咆哮着。

“在我回答你的问题之前，我想你应该先见见我的教父和叔叔，弗农姨父。”哈莉说，示意弗农姨父看看西里斯和莱姆斯。

西里斯并不想跟弗农多说话，他一脸戾气在弗农身上反复打量，弗农在他充满威慑力的目光下悄悄后退了一步。

莱姆斯则走上前去，伸出手想跟他握个手：“你好，我是哈莉父亲的朋友。”

弗农姨父缩成了一团，看起来非常不情愿和莱姆斯握手，直到西里斯哼出了一声，他才畏缩地伸出手捏住莱姆斯的指尖意思了一下。

“希望哈莉能在你的家中度过一个美好的暑假，弗农先生。”莱姆斯彬彬有礼地说，“我们会看着的——西里斯，你不说点什么吗？”

“不好意思，莱姆斯。”西里斯这时才开口，“我在牢里呆得太久了，已经忘记跟人类怎么相处了。”

“……牢里？”弗农颤抖地问，哈莉发誓听到了他的牙齿打架的声音。

“对，魔法界的监牢，弗农先生。”西里斯咧开嘴笑着，“我们魔法界没有死刑，所以即使我炸了一条街，死了十几个麻瓜——麻瓜就是你这种不懂得魔法的家伙——他们还是放我出来啦……伦敦的天气还是那么不好。”他啧啧数声，抬起头喃喃自语，“有点像那天，阳光从云层射下来，照到我的眼睛里……不知道为什么忽然就很想杀人——”弗农缩得更小了，大概西里斯的话让他想起了他曾经看到的那个麻瓜电视新闻。

“奥我不是说要杀你，先生。你是我教女的姨父，虽然你让她住在满是蜘蛛的地下室，总是不让她吃饱，不给她买任何衣服，还让她做那么多的家务，虐待她，但你仍然是她的家人。不过你知道的，我们魔法界的人除了杀人之外还有别的法子整治那些我们讨厌的人——我们会不定期地过来拜访您的家人和我的教女的——现在我们要先去给她买点衣服，你可以先回去准备一下我教女的卧室，我希望床铺柔软些，被子也要精致，房间里要有书柜，里面放满哲学书和文学书，窗帘要有花边，灯光要明亮，还要有书桌和椅子，可以调节亮度的台灯，以便我的教女能舒舒服服地做作业。又及如果待会儿我们晚归了，希望你不要介意——你介意吗？”

“我……”弗农把自己压缩得好像枪口下一只胖胖的小鸡仔，“……不、我不介意。”

“很好，弗农先生。”西里斯露出满意的微笑，“你是个不错的家伙，祝你生活愉快。”他转身看到莱姆斯·卢平同样满意的笑着，他的教女笑得尤其愉快。

他们随后仔细地研究了一下地图，接着在一个隐蔽的地方幻影移形到了赫敏所说的商场附近，逛了许多店铺之后，终于在一家少女一些的店停了下来——哈莉觉得它可能是个麻瓜世界的大牌子，即时尚又天真无邪。她的教父首先看中了一件挂在橱窗里的、大红色扇形蝴蝶结领子的迷你连衣裙，它样式简单、充满设计感，显得甜美又顽皮，哈莉不得不承认她的教父虽然不是麻瓜，但在时尚方面非常有眼光。

莱姆斯则替她选了一件纯白色的、彼得潘领子的无袖绉纱连衣裙。远远看去，领子和袖口都镶嵌着些闪闪发亮的装饰，哈莉起初以为那是水钻或者水晶，走近一看，却是铆钉——哈莉想起她那双铆钉眼镜，它很久都没有被拿出来用过了，不过眼镜上的铆钉是古铜色的，这件裙子上的铆钉却是白色闪耀的——但那依然是铆钉。整条裙子给人以纯洁之外的叛逆之感，仿佛有个天使女孩正打算不再循规蹈矩似的——莱姆斯倒是挺了解她的，哈莉想。

哈莉自己看中了一件黑色的挂脖连衣裙。一颗光芒四射的恒星嵌在挂脖那里，没有别的装饰和颜色。哈莉非常喜欢闪亮星星和黑色裙子的对比，以及露出背后大片肌肤的设计，它很清纯，同时带些诱惑，正如十四五岁正在成熟的少女、半开半露的玫瑰，悄悄散发着属于自己的香味，诱引那些傻乎乎的蜜蜂。

选哪一件好呢？哈莉想。她三件都试穿了一遍，全都非常适合她——但在试穿扇形领和挂脖连衣裙的时候，她那磨了边又起了球的少女文胸非常不体面地露在外边，店员建议她干脆把文胸脱下来——脱下来之后是好看了许多，但她的胸部无依无靠地在裙子里晃荡，并且不得体地把胸前部分顶起来了。

“得去买几件无肩带的文胸无或者胸贴，孩子。”店员建议说，“你也到了该穿文胸的时候啦。”

“奥，我知道。”哈莉有点害羞，“但是——我——”她能让西里斯和莱姆斯带她去买内衣吗？但她没有别的机会了，她不会跟佩妮姨妈一块去，她知道如果西里斯威胁她她一定愿意的，但她讨厌佩妮姨妈，更不相信她的品味。

“没事的，内衣和睡衣的店铺就在楼上，那儿的店员会给你专业的建议，至于你的这两位叔叔，你可以让他们在外面等着，你挑好了让他们去结账就行。”

“只能这样了。”哈莉红着脸跑过去告知西里斯和莱姆斯，他们硬着头皮答应了。

他们买下了那三条裙子，又选了几件不错的套装，再一起去内衣店，西里斯和莱姆斯非常严肃地待在了外面的长椅上，让哈莉一个人进去挑选内衣和睡衣。

哈莉想着自己将要在暑假干些什么，会睡在哪些地方——在西里斯家中、在马尔福庄园、在陋居。她当然需要一些非常非常家常的睡衣，但不是——

哈莉看着哪些严肃得好像护士服和病号服的睡衣，还有那些丝绸的、非常老气的品种。另外一些性感得要命，有件睡裙标价一千多英镑，灰色的、全是蕾丝，透得像没穿似的；还有一件薰衣草色的薄纱长袍，她相信那将会出现在某些性感女子的身上，当她们想要诱惑某些男子的时候。

这些对她来说那还太早而且太过了。她先得选定两件可以穿着到处乱晃的——要简单并且柔软，最好还要有一个口袋放她的魔杖。她找了很久，终于找到一件黑色的长袖睡袍——这一件非常保守，遮住了一切，并且有一个深口袋，足以放得下魔杖。然后是一件白丝缎搭配黑蕾丝的无袖衬裙，蕾丝是花卉弹力的，十分柔美，她想着可以在去德拉科家时穿这个——白天没有机会去他那儿，只有晚上。她考虑到她回到她教父的家里时，穿着睡衣才不用急匆匆地去换衣服。

最后是一套有些性感的米色花边衬裙。上面几乎就是胸衣——两根细肩带，胸口是扇形蕾丝，胸部下缘是透明蕾丝，一条透明花边从这儿呈“S”型向下延展——它遮住了一些地方，又适时地透露出一些女性的秘密。从腋下越过侧臀到裙摆的那一条直线则是全透明的，稍微一扭身，就能看到两侧薄纱下美好的肉/体。长度刚到臀部下方，假如她弯下身体，一定会不多不少露出一些臀肉——哈莉不知道自己什么时候会有机会穿这个，但它太诱惑了，挂在那里仿佛在向哈莉招手，哈莉忍不住让店员把它也收起来了。


	164. 青春又美好的哈莉

接下来是文胸。哈莉选了一些式样非常简单的——一如既往，她讨厌那些喧宾夺主的东西，夏天时她也不希望文胸的颜色透过了裙子，并且不希望太过厚重。她拿了两件无肩带的，黑色的和肉色的，有着简洁的蕾丝和刺绣。又拿了几件有肩带的，同样简单明了又精致美丽，满溢着少女的味道。店员细致地教她如何将胸部聚拢在里面，并挑选合适的尺码。

拿好了文胸之后，哈莉回头想挑几件内裤，结果一转头就立刻被穿在模特身上的一整套裸粉色的内衣给吸引住了，文胸和内裤的缎面闪闪发光，但最吸引她的还是那文胸正中的一个粉色的绒球，还有只有一小块布的内裤两边系着的缎带、以及缎带末端小一点儿的两个粉色绒球。她绕到模特背后看了看，内裤的后部几乎都陷在臀缝里，模特的屁股和大腿如此圆润光滑——但是多么疯狂啊，会有人在衣服里面穿着带绒球的内衣吗？它们不会突出来吗？而且如果不遮住屁股那内裤还有什么意义呢？

但是——但是哈莉很想知道自己穿上之后会是什么效果，她想可能会是这么一个场景：她在里面穿着这套活泼又挑逗的内衣，外面则穿着她刚才挑的那件保守、宽松且柔软的黑色长袖睡袍，这样谁也看不到她里面到底穿着什么——也许大家只会觉得她穿了一套纯棉的普通少女内衣，但其实里面却是疯狂弹跳的绒球、平坦的腹部和柔滑的屁股。

她设想着她对着某个人敞开她的睡袍，她的动作自然而优雅，当那睡袍掉落在她裸着的脚边时，她的爱人将屏住呼吸或者发出深沉的叹息，他将会用强健的臂膀搂住她，他们将接吻、抚摸着对方的身体；他们将互相诉说着自己的过去、现在及将来，他们的语言是轻盈的呼吸，就在彼此的耳边。

唯一遗憾的是，她设想不出爱人的脸——“他”会是谁？或者“她”会是谁？哈莉的脑袋里飘过一大堆的人影，接着她非常恐慌地把他们全都清理出脑海，后来她想着干脆就只有一面镜子，她就在镜子面前自在地欣赏自己年轻的身体，镜子里没有别人。

店员帮哈莉把这套内衣放好了，她绯红着脸，再去看那些内裤，脸更红了——那些节省至极的蕾丝和布料真的是发明出来让人穿的吗？比刚才那条小内裤还要过分，根本没遮住什么，她的目光飞快地从那些惊人的内裤上掠过，改而挑选一些比较正常的。她看中了些纯色的绸缎比基尼内裤。它们待在她手里的时候好像冰凉的湖水正要快速溜走似的——她从没体会过贴身的衣服会这么舒服，就多拿了几件。

终于大功告成，哈莉喊了西里斯和莱姆斯进来结账，当然主要是西里斯付账，他强作镇定，面带微笑，就好像他天天出来帮女伴挑内衣似的走在前面，莱姆斯拘谨地走在他身后，低着头、脸上微微泛红。哈莉敢肯定，如果不是为了不让她和西里斯难堪，他早就跑出去了。

幸好这些门店的店员都极富经验，很快就算好了价钱，西里斯付了钱，店员把袋子递给哈莉，哈莉伸手去接——这时西里斯下意识地认为他要替他的教女承担一切责任，他赶紧也伸出手要拿起看起来有点重量的袋子，这时店员松了手——

袋子一下子掉在地上，内衣裤纷纷从里面滑出，那两件带绒球的套装最先欢快地滑落地面，接着是那些绸缎比基尼内裤——毕竟它们都是缎面的，丝滑无比。它们瞬间零落一地，西里斯手忙脚乱地去捞——要是这时能掏出魔杖就好了，他想，但是不行，他得挽救这个错误，因为他看到他的教女张大了嘴巴，脸蛋变得粉红，接着她捂住了嘴无声地惊叫，没打算去抢救她的破布；莱姆斯三步并作两步地赶上前来，弯下腰想捡起地上的东西，但他的手僵在了那里，然后他讪讪地直起身，左顾右盼装作什么都没发生——你这没有兄弟情的家伙，西里斯暗自咒骂着，不动声色地把那些乱七八糟的东西团在一起塞进了袋子——动作非常粗鲁，差点扯掉了那些哈莉最爱的绒球——鬼知道那些绒球是干嘛用的，西里斯反正是不敢妄自猜测。

所有的东西都装好之后，哈莉非常自觉地把袋子接到自己手里，这回西里斯没有再坚持了，他们在一片尴尬又好笑的气氛中去买了几双缎面皮革平底凉鞋，让哈莉先换了一身，享用了一顿大餐，这才又移形换影到了女贞路。

西里斯和莱姆斯都坚持要去看看哈莉的卧房布置得怎么样了，德思礼夫妇对他们非常客气，甚至试图邀请他们吃点甜品。达力看到梳着双马尾、带着纯银头饰、穿着大红扇领迷你裙的哈莉时惊讶极了，他的嘴巴张得能塞下一个拳头，他的眼睛瞪得像两只大铃铛——这遭到了西里斯的强烈不满，他掏出魔杖想干脆就让达力的眼球滚出来，如果不是莱姆斯拦着加上哈莉的求情，达力可能真的要瞎了。

他们上了楼梯，在德思礼夫妇的引领下进了哈莉的卧室。哈莉从前从来不知道自己还能有一件这样的卧室，它全部按照西里斯的要求布置好了，一张宽大的单人床、粉红公主风格的被子，书柜、柜子里全是书籍，书柜旁边是书桌、椅子和台灯，角落里放着一个大一点的单人沙发。另一边的墙壁则有一个三联衣柜，挨着一个一米多高的穿衣镜。甚至窗帘也都换成了有花边的清新淡粉色帘子，风一吹那帘子就像波浪一样轻轻摇晃。

“——这是我的卧室？”

“是的，我亲爱的外甥女。”佩妮姨妈挤出一些造作的笑容，两只手搭在她肩膀上，哈莉不耐地摇晃了几下，那手又很快离开了。

“还有这里，你可以把你的鸟放在这儿。”弗农谄媚地笑着，掀开了窗帘，原来这后面还有个门，门外是一个小型阳台，阳台上放着几盆盛开的传统粉白玫瑰和不知品种的紫色兰花，角落里还有两个小一点的折叠椅和一个小茶几——原来当佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父愿意疼爱外甥女的时候，他们也知道该怎么去疼爱的，即使那是被逼的。

“你满意吗，哈莉？”西里斯问。

“对，你满意吗？”弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈同时问道，他们像在紧张地等着哈莉的宣判。

“还不错。”哈莉忍住笑回答，她的姨父和姨妈又同时松了口气，互相对视了一眼。

“能从里面上锁吗？”西里斯问，“你们家的傻儿子没办法偷偷进来吧？”

“你说我的儿子——”佩妮姨妈声音大了些，弗农赶紧捂住她的嘴：“有锁的，当然有锁——她喜欢的话，可以一直一个人呆在这间房子里。”

西里斯这才满意地点头，他给哈莉留了几千英镑，让她想逛街的时候随便用。“我们过几天就来看你，哈莉。我们先回去把你房间清扫干净。”西里斯说，“如果有人敢让你不高兴，我就先拆了他的房子。”

“这、这是说等你们清扫完毕了，她就可以走了？”佩妮姨妈忍不住惊喜地问。

“当然不了，夫人，”西里斯斜睨了她一眼，佩妮姨妈的目光又一次退缩了。“我们哈莉以后每年暑假都会来这先住一阵子，这毕竟是她的、亲人的家不是吗？”

“是的，是的。”弗农连忙点头，他看到西里斯的手一直没有从口袋里拿出来，知道他正握着魔杖，如果他们回答错误肯定会遭殃的。另外那个虽然看起来一副温和的样子，但他的脸就让弗农觉得有股疯狂劲儿。

最后他们小心翼翼地送走了西里斯和莱姆斯，对哈莉也客客气气地，把哈莉送到她的房间。一直躲在一边的达力现在也敢露面了。

“你今天非常漂亮，哈莉。”他说，眼睛又在哈莉身上粘住了。

“谢谢你，达力表哥，你也非常可爱。”哈莉可说不出达力“帅气”来，只能换个词。

“奥——我知道我有一点胖。”达力点点头，“——假如我去减肥你愿意和我一起去喝下午茶吗？”

“没问题，达力表哥。”哈莉笑着回答，说实话她很难相信达力的毅力，“假如你有我这么瘦，我们不但可以去喝点下午茶，还能出去看场电影呢。”

“……哇哦。”达力睁大双眼想确认一下，就被弗农和佩妮拉走了。

哈莉锁了自己房间的门，把自己的衣服都收拾进衣柜，把海德薇放好，她立刻开始做起了作业——头一次在台灯下做作业，感觉速度都快了许多。可惜不能施展魔法，不然她就可以延长一点时间了。

不过那也没什么，她的精力在麻瓜世界依然那么充沛。就这样，第二天、第三天她也一直在做作业。除了吃饭睡觉之类必要的事情别的什么都没干，她可没忘了接下来除了玩之外，还要去德拉科家里找找那条古老的蛇怪咒语，还有她和西里斯偷听到的彼得逃走的事，她得趁西里斯一个人在的时候好好问问他。

但是好几天了，德拉科一直没有寄信给她。直到第七天傍晚，那只白色的猫头鹰才出现，丢下了一个小袋子——好的，袋子里有两小瓶甜白葡萄酒和一封德拉科的亲笔信。

——德拉科总是不忘记要送礼物给她，她猜想这可能是卢修斯·马尔福教他的所谓纯血范儿，她不得不承认，这能打动大多数女孩子。她展开信，德拉科在信件的开头只是简单地问候——他从来不在信上写一些过分热情的甜言蜜语，不知道是害羞还是别的原因。然后下面是一张大表，详细地列出了壁炉的地点、他父母的行程，白天、黑夜，二十四小时什么时候在家，什么时候出去，她可以什么时候到等等，信的最下面写着“又及”。

他真喜欢写“又及”，哈莉想，移过视线，看看他写了什么“又及”。

又及：明晚就能来吗？我是说七月八号，这天晚上我爸妈会去另一个纯血家做客，三天后才会回来——我想魔药部分的题你在麻瓜家可能不太好做，我们家有一个小型的实验室，我已经把所有的材料都准备好啦，就等你来了。

德拉科真是个热爱学习的好孩子，哈莉想，可惜她不能去，这儿根本只有个外表是壁炉的假壁炉。她很抱歉地给德拉科回了一封信，告诉他她起码再过七天后才能去，然后她就把那只猫头鹰放走了，把那两瓶葡萄酒放在自己的书桌上，又写了一会儿作业——之前她把魔药作业放在最后面，她知道她其实不需要做实验就能回答那些题。但是德拉科的“又及”让她先把魔药作业拿过来了，题目非常简单，斯内普的要求比普通要难一点，是需要思考和实验才能做的题，想拿优秀还是有点难度，不过这点难度根本难不倒她。

她想象着德拉科是怎么准备哪些材料的，又怎么向卢修斯打听他的行程，怎么给她挑选的这两瓶酒——她拿过酒瓶，把它打开，就这么喝了一口——没有醒酒，也没有拿杯子。酒具有酸甜的口感，带着花香和桃子果香，非常适合少女，她拿起瓶子细看，那上面依然只有马尔福家族的标记和酒的度数、糖分含量等等，度数很低，糖分略高，这酒可能是用来招待马尔福庄园里的女客的。

哈莉就这样喝着酒做完了今天份儿的作业，依然把魔药留在了最后面，毕竟这是要和德拉科一起做的。她伸了个懒腰，出去洗了个澡，换上最保守的那件黑色睡衣，又回到了自己的房间，在经过那面穿衣镜的时候她停住了。她看到镜子中自己的双颊因微微的酒精而泛起了粉红色，显得那么迷人——第一次，在没有魔法的帮助下，她感知到自己是迷人的。她抚上自己的脸又放下来，侧过身去挺一挺胸部，她的身体曲线是多么柔美啊！皮肤则呈现出少女独有的润泽，在灯光下几乎闪闪发亮。她的绿瞳因取下了眼镜而显得迷茫无助，像一个被困在高塔的无知少女。

哈莉咬住了嘴唇。她的手鬼使神差地伸向了衣柜，取出了那套粉色的内衣，她把它们穿上，又用黑睡袍把它们罩在里面，然后她回到穿衣镜前，试图优雅地褪下外面的睡袍，露出粉色绒球、修长的大腿和饱满的臀部——她练习了一遍又一遍，最后终于累了，黑睡袍躺在她的脚边。她绷直大腿，挺起胸膛，从未那么严肃地正视过自己的肉体——她为她肉体的青春和美丽感到震惊和自豪，她想起两年前她还在为自己没有跟得上同龄人的发育而自卑，并因为她生活的单调而痛苦，但现在完全不一样了，现在她自己就是五光十色的生活的一部分。

她抬起手抚摸自己平滑的腹部，从那滑到腰部，然后是臀部，接着是大腿，粉色绒球在腰侧和胸口微微颤动……

这时，巨大的轰鸣声忽然迅速地从阳台那边由远而近，两道光从她的身后射来，透过窗帘正好打在她身上，哈莉惊跳起来，刚要捡起脚边的睡衣，想起外面还挂着窗帘，又松了口气。她慢吞吞地捡起那件保守睡袍，来到窗前，把窗帘掀开了一条缝，向外望去。

“哈莉！快换好衣服出来！”阳台外面是西里斯，他骑着一辆摩托轰隆隆地飞在半空，不但吵死人，灯光也晃瞎了眼——他的摩托修好了？哈莉迷惑地想，遮住了一只眼睛。

“好的，西里斯。我这就来！”她说，放下窗帘退回到房间里。

西里斯坐在摩托上，得意非凡。他早就想带哈莉去兜风，所以今天摩托一修好他就骑过来了，特地让摩托悬在半空，要给他的教女一个大惊喜。

不过看到他的教女捂住了眼睛，西里斯非常贴心地把摩托的远光灯给关了——接着他看到窗帘后透出了一个放大了的清晰人影，腰下两侧好像挂着两个绒毛小球，随着她脱上衣的动作颤颤巍巍。然后那小球也很快被脱下来了，他看到对方的腿很长并且挺得很直，姿势非常漂亮，胸部……哦不，那是谁？

那是谁？

——我当初为什么让他们换了又轻又薄的花边窗帘呢？西里斯绝望地想。


	165. 星空之下

哈莉换上了她的T裇和牛仔裤，没有人会穿着迷你裙跨坐在摩托车的后座，或者担心坐下来之后会不会走光，所以哈莉非常明智地选择了这一套。她掀开窗帘，翻上阳台，发现摩托是双座的——哈莉不知道是该松口气逃离了尴尬呢，还是该有些可惜不能抱住西里斯那瘦削有力的腰部。此刻西里斯不知道看向了哪里，他似乎在欣赏附近的风景。

“西里斯！”哈莉大声喊道。

“哦，哈莉。”西里斯匆匆转过头来，一眼瞥见她简单的衣着，他的眼睛里透露出满意：“上来，哈莉。”

哈莉用力蹬过去，摩托在空中摇摇晃晃，西里斯转头问她：“坐稳了吗，哈莉？”

“去哪儿，西里斯？”

“随便去哪儿，哈莉。”西里斯笑起来，启动了摩托，摩托升到更高的地方，然后以极快的速度向前窜去。

风飞速地掠过哈莉的双肩和脸颊，它们仿佛也在询问西里斯要朝哪儿去，月光同时掠过哈莉的双眼，它那神秘的色彩随着高速运转的摩托车变成了奇异的眩晕，哈莉觉得自己瞬间融入了难以名状的夜色之中，神圣又隐秘的黑色让光线成了多余的东西，她的上空是永无休止的星星与月亮的恢弘世界。

她不由得抬起头，看向跟着他们一起飞驰的月亮。她感到月亮在追逐着她，但那亮光却触及不到她的身影。她看到辽远的天空像一个沉默的深渊，又像一件无边无际的黑色魔法袍，谁也无法探寻得清它的背后隐藏着什么——飘动的黑色似乎隐藏着某种希望，但你不知道希望何时才会来临。

她转过头看向身边的西里斯，西里斯·布莱克。速度带来的狂风吹动着他半长的头发，他的侧面在清澈的月光下被映衬得不像真实存在的人类。他是如此地英俊，她反复欣赏着他下巴到喉间的曲线、优美的唇线以及唇边似有若无的微笑，他的头发和夜色溶在一起，脸却像月光一样令人眩晕。

这时西里斯感受到了她的视线，他把脸侧过来对她微微一笑，随即转回头去。

“向下看，哈莉。”他说。

哈莉向下看去。她从未见过夜晚的伦敦——这里到处都是闪烁的灯光。但摩托没有在这里停留，它朝着暗淡的地方驶去，远处的灯火并不明亮，它们倦倦地燃烧着，又很快被抛之脑后，哈莉有一种奇怪的错觉，似乎她正处在低垂的、黑暗的天空之下，朝着最遥远、最孤寂的山峰赶去。

最后他们在一个没有任何灯光的地方停下，轰隆隆的车声与回声一下子静寂下来，但哈莉的耳中仍有血脉的震动，仿佛有人在她的耳边絮语。黑暗影响了哈莉的感官，她像在梦里一样，落入了荒野的重围。西里斯掏出魔杖，轻声念了荧光闪烁，这并没有改善哈莉眼前朦胧、飘忽的感觉，反而让她更进一步地如坠梦中，那缥缈闪烁的荧光像梦中的精灵，让她不自觉地举步跟上。

西里斯握住了她的手，把她带往高峰——她的脚是向上奔去的，山间里飘来一阵阵原野清凉的气味，苍白的月光落在山巅上，较之刚才更朦胧、旷远。后来他们驻足于山崖边上的一块平坦的巨石，西里斯率先坐了下来，并示意哈莉也坐下，他递给哈莉一瓶饮料，哈莉在茫然中接过：

“西里斯？”

西里斯在双唇前竖起一根手指，让她不要说话，然后他又微笑着，示意她抬眼望向天空——神秘的、缀满星星的深黑色天幕像一副巨大无比的画卷猛地在她眼前铺开。

她在一霎间感知到自己的渺小和无助。是的，她应该为这美丽的夜空赞叹——黑水晶一般透亮的天际，星星如钻石一般点缀其间，它们在天际宽怀博大的怀抱里熠熠生光，这是哈莉从没有见过的。太久了，她太久没有去欣赏任何的自然风光。上次还是去年——奥利弗·伍德带着她俯瞰了霍格沃兹的美丽风景。然后才是现在，现在她仰视着完美的星空，这光与影的交融本应令她的心胸也开阔起来——西里斯带她来这儿是不是为了让她体会这些？

但她想的却是——有谁将会像黑夜接纳星星一样接纳完全的她呢？她能在谁面前完全地袒露自我呢？在如此广阔的夜空下，寂静无比的氛围之中，她感到的是莫名的窒息——她想要放松，但是无法放松，夜风抚过她裸露在外的脚踝，她浑身的骨骼和肌肉僵硬无比，腿别扭地曲着，她抱着自己的膝盖，一副防卫的样子，虽然她自己也不知道自己在防卫什么。

身边的西里斯呼出了一口气，哈莉羡慕他随意的姿态，他的两只手撑在巨石上，双腿自然地交叠着——然后他干脆熄灭魔杖躺了下去，双手枕在脑后，全心全意地欣赏起夜空来。

多么孤独啊，哈莉想，星空让人空虚又愁闷。她曾用星空和大海来当做大脑封闭术的阻隔部分，虽然她从心底里面知道完美的大脑封闭术不应该是这样的——它应该没有任何阻隔部分就能欺骗别人，让人看不到夜空或者大海，看到的全是你愿意放出来的部分。当然那也有一个捷径，就是你自己先相信那些鬼话，先相信自己的谎言，然后当你展露给别人的时候，他自然也会同样相信，但那又有一个不好的方面，就是可能最终连你自己也无法明白什么是真实，什么又是虚假——就像星星一样，你不知道你看到的星星究竟是不是依然存在着。

“当年我和你父亲经常到这儿来，”西里斯开口，目光仍在夜空逡巡，“你知道我们在这儿追寻什么吗？”

“浩瀚无止境的宇宙？永不停息的时间？”哈莉问。她只能想到这个了。

西里斯笑了。

“听起来你并不喜欢这个，哈莉。”他说，目光移向了一旁的蜷缩起来的哈莉，“你为什么不像我一样躺下来、放松地欣赏星空呢？”

“石头太硬了，”哈莉说，她看到西里斯的目光中也带着奇特的笑意，好像她所顾忌的东西不值一提。

“也太冷了。”她补充。

“你是怕躺下来太放松了，哈莉。”西里斯一语道破她的心思，“你害怕一旦放松下来你就想要无限期的放松，然后就想要逃离你觉得你该承担的责任——说实话，这种心态谁都有过，不但我、你的父母，我甚至敢肯定邓布利多都曾有过。因为我们任何时候都只是普通的人类，哪怕你在人群中是最优秀的，你也有你最普通的、属于人类的地方——躺下来，哈莉。看看星空。”

哈莉试着躺下去，她小心地避开她的教父的身体，尽量不去碰到他，但他显然比她还要注意这个。在她躺下来的同时，他收拢了他挨着她那一侧的手臂。她的身体仍然僵硬，因为僵硬腿肚子有些痉挛，她尝试着将目光再一次移向星空。

“你要学会放松自己，哈莉。”西里斯说，“你得瘫倒在石头上，这样星空才会起作用。”

“星空会让我们放松吗？”

“不，是你要先放松。感觉好像恨不得干脆抛弃一切的时候再去观察星空。”西里斯教她，“你看那些星星，是不是感到了自己的渺小和无力？”

“……这有助于我们放松吗？”难道不会让人更难受？更加想要抛弃一切？

“当然不，哈莉。”西里斯笑着说，“最开始我们只是觉得星空让我们平静。但很快我们就察觉出我们的渺小——在大海前、在星空前面，人类是多么地无能为力，不管你是麻瓜还是巫师。”

“所以我们应该放弃吗？”

“所以我们应该更专注于自身，哈莉。”西里斯回头看她的双眼，那双绿眼睛里隐藏着多少迷惑！他心疼他可怜的、被天命束缚的教女。但进一步地，他希望她能更加坚强，他不愿意她在剧烈的暴风下被撕成碎片——如果她要活下去，他得让她能够承担更多，他必须让她的肩膀不再稚嫩。与此同时，她应该把她的其他问题都交给他，因为一个人是无法承担那么多的思想碰撞的。

“在这样的星空下，我们能冷静地意识到自己的渺小，能意识到我们无法去关注更宏大的问题，只能首先专注于怎么才能让自己活下去，让我们爱的人活下去，然后才能关注其他的——你得摒弃一切琐碎、庸俗的念头。”他说，“当然我不是说我们不能有，而是我们不应该纠缠于这些。人的精力是有限的，而我们必须随时准备战斗——”

“他要回来了，是吗，西里斯？”哈莉打断了他，她的绿眼睛陡然尖锐起来，“邓布利多跟你说了什么？”

西里斯的眼睛移开了，他的教女多么聪明，她多么快地领会了他脑袋里想说和不想说的一切！但这不是他想要的结果，他原本打算慢慢地引导她，让她逐渐平静，但哈莉不是一般的女孩。他叹了口气，将手搭在他教女的肩膀上，好像这样就能安抚她的愤怒和不安似的。

“——你知道我们独处的时候我一定会问你的，西里斯。”哈莉坚决地说，“现在到底发展到了哪一步？彼得做了什么？”

“目前没有人找到他，哈莉。”西里斯艰难地说，“但我们都猜他肯定不会做什么好事。”

“那么为什么不去找呢？”哈莉激动地问道，“难道你们不知道放任的后果吗？那个预言——西里斯，邓布利多告诉过你我在特里劳妮那里听到的预言了吗？她说伏地魔会在他的仆人的帮助下归来！她甚至说了那个仆人本来是被囚禁的，接着他会获得自由，然后复活伏地魔，毫无疑问，她指的就是彼得。”

“——邓布利多并不掌控魔法部，哈莉。”西里斯的语气里透着一些无奈，“魔法部到现在还没有公布彼得逃走的消息，他们甚至在掩盖这个消息，没有派遣多少人去追捕彼得——他们肯定不会大张旗鼓，但是寥寥几个人对抓捕一只蓄意逃走的老鼠有什么帮助呢？”

又是魔法部，哈莉想知道魔法部到底干过什么正事吗？

“这么说我们无法阻止他回来。”她翻身坐了起来，焦虑万分，“你感觉到一件事了吗，西里斯，他似乎是不死的——不管他是灰飞烟灭了还是怎么样，他好像总能回来——我们真能消灭他吗？我们到底该怎么办？”

“这就是我说的，哈莉。我们应该抛弃杂念，做好一切准备。”西里斯重复道，他也坐了起来，用力抓住了哈莉的双肩，正视她的双眼，他极力传达过去一些重要的东西，想让她脱离混乱，想让她更加专心，忘记那些成长期独有的青春疼痛。

“别管那么多，哈莉。他回来一次我们就杀死他一次，无论他回来多少次——记住你永远不是一个人，我们都会站在你前面，哈莉。”

他的教女茫然地看着他，他感到自己的心正暗暗发疼。


	166. 从年长男人到年轻男孩

她深知她不可能永远躲在他们身后。伏地魔一旦复活肯定竭尽全力想要杀死她，他怎么会容忍有人在他的魔法之下大难不死呢？她感到肩膀上的担子加重了，但她的视线却更加清晰，如果能够杀死伏地魔，她将不惜一切代价，不惜动用一切手段。

西里斯把哈莉送回了女贞路，他依然担心他的教女，但是他相信她会像她父亲一样坚强。哈莉比他想象的还要坚强，又一个七天过去，西里斯和莱姆斯来接她的时候，她已经完成了全部的暑假作业，还抽空看了从斯内普那儿拿来的制作狼毒/药剂的书——药水需要熬制整整十天。她得加快速度了，而且她迫不及待想要西里斯和莱姆斯教她新的魔法。

“——但是学生在放假的时候不允许动用魔杖。”莱姆斯提醒，“这要怎么办呢？”

这时他们正走在去西里斯的家——格里莫广场12号的路上，那里被许多保护魔咒围绕着，因此他们没法子直接幻影移形到那儿。

“我们可以向从前那样，去翻倒巷买个魔法屏障，让哈莉在魔法屏障里练习，这样就没有人会知道她动用魔杖了，莱姆斯。”西里斯胸有成竹地说，为他的教女这样勤勉感到非同一般的骄傲。“你想想，假如我们当年真的仅仅满足于学校学习的东西，我们后面怎么对抗伏地魔呢？有时候我都不知道学校到底教了我们什么。”

“没用的理论太多了，我每天都在学校里浪费那么多时间。”哈莉跟着感慨，“教材老旧，错误频出。也没有人想过要改正——你们得知道麻瓜那边光是教学方法就改了好几拨呢——我的麻瓜表哥告诉我他们开始在教室里放书柜和花盆了——老师们还成天让他们问问题，以培养质疑精神，他现在每天都问我的姨父和姨妈十几个为什么，虽然他们一个也答不上来。”

她忽然想起斯内普从来不要求他们看课本上的东西，他每次都把步骤和方法都写在黑板上，要他们照做，他对教材的不屑几乎写在了脸上，不过他从不跟学生解释他为什么要改变教材的做法，原理是什么，也从不让学生提问，他对学生的不屑也在脸上挂着，明晃晃地。每时每刻都用“你们都是笨蛋”的目光扫视整个教室。

——为什么会有那么多笨蛋同时集中于一个教室呢？哈莉猜他一定老这么想。连斯莱特林的学生在他的心目中也是一样，他不过是偏心斯莱特林才不骂他们。他觉得赫敏的天分也就那样，至于她，哈莉·波特，如果不是得到汤姆·里德尔日记的帮忙以及他，魔药天才的额外喂饭，根本连门都入不了。

“那我们得快点了，”莱姆斯忍不住说，“我们还有那么多房间没有清理，有那么多的事情没做——”

“用不着全部清理出来，莱姆斯，那清理不过来的。老克利切每天都在帮倒忙——我怀疑他根本不想做事，我每次让他干活他都曲解我的意思，然后把场面弄得更乱——现在能收拾出三个房间来已经不错了，然后还有吃饭问题，我恨不得揍克利切一顿，他每天煮的都是什么东西？”

“我们可以去附近的麻瓜市场买点现成的三明治，炸鱼和薯条之类的对付对付。”哈莉提议，“我想学更多魔咒，其余的就随便点吧。”

“——我可以在你们教学的时候干点家务，”莱姆斯温和地笑着，“不管怎么说基本的生活还是要保障的，至于克利切——”

“他不会听你的，莱姆斯，他被我母亲洗脑了，他认为——”西里斯没有说下去。

哈莉猜测着他本来要说“狼人”的，但是他没说出口。这时他们正穿过一个小广场中央一片凌乱荒芜的草地，西里斯给哈莉施了个幻身咒，又给自己施了一个，卢平也给自己来了一个。哈莉明白这时为了防止被麻瓜看见。他们沉默地穿过马路，来到人行道上，最后站在11号外面。哈莉望望左边，看见的是11号，望望右边，却是13号。

“怎么不见——？”

“好好地想想这里是那儿。”西里斯轻声说。

哈莉专心地想着，刚想到格里莫广场12号，就有一扇破破烂烂的门在11号和13号之问凭空冒了出来，接着肮脏的墙壁和阴森森的窗户也出现了，看上去就好像一座额外的房子突然膨胀起来，把两边的东西都挤开了。哈莉看得目瞪口呆。

“走吧，快点儿。”西里斯说，带着哈莉走上那破烂的石头台阶，哈莉睁大眼睛望着刚变出来的房门。门上的黑漆都剥落了，布满左一道右一道的划痕。银制的门环是一条盘曲的大蛇形状。门上没有钥匙孔，也没有信箱，整座建筑看起来又脏又乱的。

卢平抽出魔杖，在门上敲了一下。哈莉听见许多金属撞击的响亮声音，以及像链条发出的哗啦哗啦声。门吱吱呀呀地打开了。

“快点进去，哈莉，”西里斯小声说，“但是别往里走得太远，别碰任何东西。”

哈莉跨过门槛，走进几乎一片漆黑的门厅。她闻到了湿乎乎、灰扑扑的气味，还有一股甜滋滋的腐烂昧儿。这地方给人的感觉像是一座废弃的空房子。卢平在最后面关上前门，这下子门厅更是黑得伸手不见五指了。

一道光芒闪过，哈莉身上的幻身咒被解除了，又响起一阵窸窸的声音，然后墙上一排老式气灯都亮了起来，投下一片晃晃悠悠的不真实的亮光，照着长长的阴森森的门厅里剥落的墙纸和磨光绽线的地毯。头顶上一盏蛛网状的枝形吊灯闪烁着微光，墙上歪歪斜斜地挂着一些因年深日久而发黑的肖像。枝形吊灯和旁边一张摇摇晃晃的桌子上的枝形烛台都做成了大蛇的形状。

“别出声，哈莉。”莱姆斯竖起一根手指在他的嘴唇上，“免得吵醒她。”

“吵醒谁，莱姆斯？”哈莉好奇地问，这里还有别人吗？

“他说的是我的母亲，哈莉。”西里斯厌烦地说，“她有个画像挂在那儿，只要吵到她，她就高声骂你。也许我们可以用个帷幕把她遮起来。”

“交给我，西里斯。”莱姆斯说，“就怕克利切不高兴。”

“你不用管他。”西里斯更加不耐烦了，“我在这儿不是来关心他的身心健康的。如果他高兴，我可以把他的头挂在他喜欢的地方。”

哈莉感到他们的对话相当魔幻而且暴力。不过这些疑惑全都在接下来的时间里消失了——他们蹑手蹑脚地走过两道长长的、布满虫眼的窗帘——哈利猜想那后面一定是另外一扇门，接着他们绕过一个看上去是用巨怪的一条断腿做成的大伞架，然后顺着黑暗的楼梯往上走，旁边墙上的饰板上聚着一排皱巴巴的脑袋。哈莉仔细一看，发现那都是些家养小精灵的脑袋。他们都长着同样难看的大鼻子。

“这儿装修得真古怪，”哈莉评论道，“没什么美感。”

“因为他们是真的家养小精灵的脑袋，哈莉。”西里斯回答，“我们家之前的家养小精灵走到人生尽头的时候，我的祖先们就会把他们的头砍下来装饰在这儿——我也不明白他们为什么要这么干，因为这明显不是正常人该干的——知道吗，我们现在这儿的唯一一个家养小精灵，老克利切，他的人生理想就是能把脑袋搁在这儿。”

“哇哦，我还以为小精灵们都渴望自由呢，”哈莉惊奇地说，“二年级的时候我就帮助一个小精灵获得了自由——马尔福家的那个……你认得吗？”

“多比？”西里斯笑了，“之前在你定制小精灵服装的时候听你说起过他，要我说，可能多比才是家养小精灵里的异类，因为其他的家养小精灵根本不知道什么叫做自由。对啦，再过一阵子你定制的衣服应该就到这儿了——不过我们先别管什么小精灵了，先去看看你的房间。”

“我住在哪儿，西里斯？”哈莉好奇地问。

“四楼，哈莉。”西里斯说，“五楼是我、我死去的弟弟还有母亲的房间。莱姆斯住在三楼，你住在四楼——在我和莱姆斯中间，拥有安全的同时也拥有一些隐私。”

“棒极了，西里斯——”哈莉对他“拥有隐私”的说法感到好奇，她能拥有除了身为女性之外的其他权利吗？

“我在这儿能干些什么？”她问。

“你想干的一切。”她的教父抛下一句大话。

“奥。”哈莉意味深长地回答，两位男士的脸上浮现出深浅不一的尴尬——但他们很快就岔开了话题。

他们来到三楼，莱姆斯·卢平的房间非常简单，除了一张新的单人床之外就只有一个衣柜和一个五斗柜。此外还有一张办公桌和办公椅。他的那个破旧行李箱随意地放在桌上。

四楼哈莉的房间要比莱姆斯的干净一些，这里也只有一张旧床和一个旧衣柜——哈莉完全能够理解，从刚才经过的飓风扫过一般的二楼来看，她相信能把房间收拾得这么干净，西里斯和莱姆斯一定干了不少的活。哈莉把她的行李堆在床上，打算等一会儿再来收拾。她现在兴致勃勃地想看看她教父的房间，那一定很有意思。

“四楼有一个最大的浴室，里面的有个非常大的浴缸。哈莉。”西里斯对她说，“我们为了把它清理出来费了老大的劲儿，为了给你有个放松的地方——等一会儿你可以去看看，现在你去休息一下吧，让莱姆斯去给你准备点吃的。”

“我能去你的房间看看吗？”哈莉好奇地问。

“……唔。”西里斯想告诉他的教女那没什么好看的，而且她不该随便进单身男人的房间，但是他刚才说了那句大话，再说教父肯定不是什么别的单身男人，所以他不好意思说出拒绝的话，哈莉很快就站在了他的房间里。

他看到她的教女饶有兴致地端详着他房间里那张雕花的大床还有天鹅绒的帷幔——当初它们肯定都是相当漂亮的，但是现在那上面都是虫子啃出来的空洞；他看到她又被房间里那几面金红的格兰芬多旗子吸引住了——那是这座大房子里唯一的暖色调，其余的地方到处都是斯莱特林的绿色和银色。

然后是书桌前的那面墙壁——西里斯用手扶住了额头。那上面除了麻瓜摩托车照片之外，还有几张比基尼麻瓜女孩的照片——那是他少年时代为了惹父母生气，故意贴上去的，还念了几个永久粘贴咒以免他的父母把它们撕下来。现在他的教女正打量着她们——他回头一看，莱姆斯正站在门边咧着嘴无声地笑着，好像觉得这个场面很有意思。

他的教女伸出手去。

“呃，这些是——”西里斯想要给自己的形象做一点补救。但哈莉的手指抚上的是墙上唯一的一张巫师照片。那是四个霍格沃茨学生挽着手臂站在一起，冲着镜头在呵呵笑着。她的手指拂过她父亲詹姆的脸，然后是他的，再是莱姆斯的，所有人脸上都是真心的笑容，哈莉的脸上也露出了同样的微笑——西里斯曾经想把这张照片毁掉，但现在看到哈莉的笑容，他觉得自己留下这张照片是值得的。

“好了，”西里斯最后说，“我想我们应该马上行动起来了——哈莉，你先稍微休息一下，然后——”

“我不休息，西里斯。”哈莉打断他，“告诉我我们要去做什么？还需要准备一些什么？”

“我们得去给你买些魔法墙纸、一整套的办公学习用品、新的床和衣柜、你的其他的生活用品以及魔法屏障等等。”西里斯解释，“我们之前不知道你喜欢什么风格，我们现在就可以一起去挑选一下。”

“为什么都要新的，西里斯？”哈莉问道，“你们以为我是那种没有好东西就过不下去的女孩吗？我认为我们应该现在就去买魔法屏障，然后还有很久才到晚上呢，难道我们不应该马上练习吗？其余的事都不重要。”

“不行，哈莉。”西里斯坚决地说，“住好一点儿的地方能保持心情愉快，我是告诉过你要摒弃庸俗的心态，我也赞同生活要简单，但集中精力学习魔咒之后，你需要一个热水澡、一张柔软的大床来迅速恢复精神和体力——相信我，不要故意折磨自己。”

他这样说，哈莉也没有办法了，西里斯带着他们来到房间外面的客厅，这里有一个年月久远的大壁炉。

“这是为了方便才建造的，能让我们一出卧室就能到想去的地方。”西里斯站在壁炉旁，壁炉上放着一个精美的大盒子，里面装的全是飞路粉，“我准备了新的飞路粉，这可是特别重要的东西。”

哈莉咬住了嘴唇——德拉科还在等她，蛇怪也在等她，她必须要去一趟马尔福庄园，找到那个咒语——假如那儿没有呢？那也没关系，她可以找德拉科打听一下关于彼得的消息，他爸爸一定知道的。

她掩盖住自己内心的兴奋，看着西里斯演示着飞路粉的使用，他们非常快地来到了对角巷，吃了些东西，购买了那些舒适又简单的家具，哈莉选择了黄白相间的简单墙纸，西里斯给她推荐了个魔法天花板，那东西可以让卧室的上方出现你想要的任何形式的天空，等他们把这些运回家放好之后，已经接近晚上十点了。

哈莉洗了个澡，穿着那件白丝缎的无袖衬裙，精疲力尽地躺在她的新床上，摊开她的四肢。她闭了一会儿眼睛又睁开了，接着她拿来闹钟，定在零点，又把闹钟放进被窝，这才沉沉睡去。

好像只过了一秒钟闹钟就响了，哈莉立刻从床上坐起来，精神百倍。给自己的房间施展了一个空空如也和亮如白昼——魔法屏障真是个好东西，可以笼罩一整座房子，当然它也非常地贵。她把自己的头发梳成了之前的双马尾，仍用着珀西送的银头饰，觉得自己的外形可以了，这才偷偷地跑了出去，来到五楼。她非常非常小心地使用着壁炉，然后……出现在另一个壁炉里。

她更小心地从壁炉里走出来，打量着周围——这里像一个秘密房间，地上铺着豪华的地毯，哈莉为此踢掉了鞋子，光脚站在长毛地毯上，双脚的脚趾顿时舒服得蜷缩了起来，能用这么好的地毯，德拉科家一定很有钱。她想。房间中央的古典茶几上摆放着一个黑色切割水晶花瓶，花瓶里几朵白玫瑰正在绽放。花瓶的旁边则点着几个蜡烛，火焰轻轻摇动。

茶几的那一头是张宽大的皮沙发，上面躺着一个男孩子，蜡烛的光照在他的身上，给他笼罩了一层淡金色的光晕。男孩的身上搭着薄薄的羊绒毯。他穿着黑色的巫师睡衣，毛毯仅仅搭在他的腰部，似乎随时都会掉落下来。

哈莉猜想这并不是他的卧室，因为房间里并没有床。那么德拉科·马尔福为什么会在这？他在等她吗？意识到这一点的哈莉感到心脏瞬间涨得有点发疼——德拉科·马尔福。她在心底反复念着这个名字。她有些不明白为什么是他，为什么是这个骄傲的、冷漠的甚至经常展现出讨厌的一面的少年。他为什么要这样为她着想呢？是因为她故意表现出的那些被年轻男孩喜欢的特质吗？

但她不知道除了外表之外，年轻男孩们还喜欢她的什么？

她抚上自己的头发，接着是脸，她心里清楚自己比他在霍格沃兹见到的那个哈莉·波特要丑一些了。

她就要显示出自己的真面目了。

德拉科·马尔福对此会怎么想？

她试探性地走上前去，赤着脚，毛毯在她的脚下深陷，她感觉自己像走在春天柔软的草丛中，试图侵犯另一边正在沉睡的美少年。

她在沙发的边缘坐下，德拉科微微皱着眉头，双腿不安地踢动着毛毯，好像是因为睡不惯沙发，无法伸展四肢而在毛毯里挣扎。哈莉猜他之前肯定只习惯睡大床。之后毛毯终于掉到了沙发下面，露出了睡衣下的双腿和深蓝条纹平角内裤的一部分。

哈莉·波特俯下身去仔细观察着德拉科的脸。男孩淡金色的头发覆在额头上，睫毛同样是淡金色的，又长又卷，可爱非常。然后是雕刻一样的鼻子、薄薄的非常适合吐出刻薄话语的嘴唇。他睡着的时候放松而没有防备，毫不掩饰地向哈莉展示一个受尽宠爱的孩子应该是什么样子的——他脸上尽是不知世事险恶的微笑，像一个被惯坏了的睡美人。

哈莉伸出手，若即若离地抚摸着他的嘴唇，她想到它们曾经是多么热情，而且只要她需要，它们可以随时为她燃烧——不知怎么，她迫不及待地想给他一个吻，她想让睡美人从迷梦中醒来，想让他看看现实世界。

她垂下头，先在他的长睫毛上吻了一下——它们太招人了，如果不亲吻它们她肯定会被渴望折磨至死。然后是冰雕的鼻子，最后是冷淡的嘴唇，德拉科在她嘴边呻/吟着，更加不安地喘息——

快起来，你这坏孩子，你想要被你不知道从哪里冒出来的女孩侵犯多久？

德拉科好像听到了她内心的声音，他慢慢地睁开了眼睛，他的眼神迷茫又无辜，眼皮费力地眨着，灰色的双眼一时没有焦距，接着他才把目光集中在哈莉的脸上。

“哈莉！”他贴着她的嘴唇惊呼。

“是我。”哈莉也贴着他的嘴唇回答，然后更深入地吻他，舌尖像最狡猾的斯莱特林毒蛇那样入侵他的唇齿。她将双手插入他顺滑冰凉的淡金色头发中随意地揉搓着，直到它们部分支楞起来。

渐渐地她压在了德拉科的身上，被白丝缎和黑蕾丝包裹的身体与男孩穿着的黑色丝绸睡衣纠缠着，男孩被折磨得不停地粗喘，这加重了夜色和烛光的情/色意味。他浑身紧绷得可怕，不得不用力抱紧了身上的少女，少女的双马尾垂在他的脸侧，随着她身体的晃动，一下又一下地骚动着他的感官。

多么可怕啊，有一瞬间他甚至感觉到有什么东西在和她一起旋转，烛光则升腾起来，在空中猛烈地震颤，一股柔情刹那间淹没了一切。

这时大难不死的少女抬起头来，她的脸色潮红，手指点住他正想要说些什么的嘴唇。

“我来了，德拉科·马尔福。”她再一次宣布。目光中闪动着满足和洋洋得意，然后是止不住的笑容。

“……唔。”他小声地、谨慎地回答，“所以……我们要开始做暑假作业了吗？”


	167. 德拉科：密会（1）

“可是我早就做完了，德拉科。”哈莉从他身上直起腰戏谑地说，她看到德拉科的神情僵住了。

“——做完了？”德拉科的视线停留在她挺起的胸前，又匆匆移开目光。他稍微拱起上身，调整了一下角度，把枕头折起来头靠在那上面，右手放在哈莉的背上，带着她的身体靠向他的胸膛。然后他单手拎起已经掉在地上的薄毛毯，把它抖开盖住两人。

他捧着哈莉的脸，拿下她的眼镜。他看到那对绿眼睛里面倒映着他自己。他注意到哈莉较之前在霍格沃兹的样子有了一些改变。在霍格沃兹她看起来更甜也更危险，现在却有了一些温暖安宁的气息——她的脸看起来比过去柔和，消去了一些凌厉。

她压在他身上的身体、放在他胸前的手无一不让人神魂颠倒——那手正玩弄着他睡衣上的纽扣，她修长的手指将纽扣从纽扣洞里顶下去解开，一直解到第三颗，露出他的一点儿胸肌，然后又把它从洞口推回来，重新扣上，一直扣到最上面靠近颈部的那一颗。她的手指修长、白皙而灵活，他希望她能把他的睡衣从上到下全部解开，直到它在他们的身体下完全铺开，然后是那条平角内裤。她手指的灵巧将用来抚慰他，他幻想着她冰凉的手指抚过他的前胸和背肌——但是她偏不。她偏要再给他全部扣上，又重新解开，她就是喜欢这样折磨他，喜欢看他呼吸不稳，胸部毫无规律地起起伏伏。他猜他满足了她对她自己魅力的自豪感。

最后他抓住她的手指放到嘴边亲吻，从手臂往上，一直延伸到肩部——她穿着无袖的睡衣，他从未见过这样的搭配着黑色花朵蕾丝的白色丝缎睡衣，是麻瓜的吗？这样的的话麻瓜也不是一无是处。他的手放在她的腰部，在那儿反复抚摸着，衣料轻柔而冰凉，和他相触的身体却温热紧实。

但哈莉·波特从他身上迅速起身了，她掀开了毛毯，把他也从沙发上拉起来站定，又戴上她的眼镜。然后她松开手，退后好几步，交叉着手搁在胸前：“是的，我早就做完了——可以带我去你家参观一下吗？我猜你没忘记要带我去你家的图书室看看。”

之后她穿上她的鞋子，再次朝德拉科伸出手，要他牵住她。

“当然可以。”德拉科瞥了站直的她一眼——黑夜里她美得如此鲜明。纯洁的白色、诱惑的黑色，以及玻璃一样透亮的绿眼睛，她的皮肤是那样白皙，身材匀称柔美，手臂的前卿让她的腰肢和胸部分外动人。而且今夜她没有学校里那股气势了，虽然他也喜欢看她骄傲又胸有成竹的样子，但现在她让人更想亲近，更想——他不敢告诉她，他除了想把她按在地毯上看她无助地挣扎之外不想做任何事。

或者她把他按在地毯上也行，就像那时一样，她可以对他为所欲为，他们可以一直这样待到——待到她想回去为止。

他来到哈莉身边，没有握住她的手，反而把右手叉在腰上，示意哈莉挽住他。哈莉朝他轻轻一笑，挽住了他的手臂，他却松开了手臂，顺着她的手臂下去抓住她的手，和她十指相扣。他的戒指硌着她的手指，触感无比鲜明，这提醒了哈莉，男孩的欲/望就如同这枚戒指一样——硬得像块石头。

他们从这里走出去，德拉科带着她先来到了餐厅，他在这儿取了两个大杯子，倒满了鲜薄荷汁，把其中一个递给哈莉：“我们可能得走一阵子，假如你想把马尔福庄园逛完的话——或者你也可以先逛逛你想去的地方。”

“好——我想先去看看你的小实验室，你真的把所有材料都准备好了吗？”

“是的，哈莉。”德拉科有些骄傲地说，“可是你的作业已经做完了。”说到这个他又有点可惜。

“但是我仍然想确认你的心意。”哈莉说，侧过身体望着德拉科灰色的双眼，“我真喜欢你对我这样好。”

“……奥。”他喃喃自语，他对她的绿眼睛就是没辙，还没理由地喜欢。也许这就是他现在爱喝薄荷汁的原因。翠绿，绿得让人感觉胃部沉甸甸的，“那我们现在就去。”

毫无疑问，马尔福家非常富裕。当哈莉站在所谓的“小实验室”里，她不由深切地体会到了这一点。她知道西里斯家族也是非常有钱的，但格里莫广场12号太久没有人住，也没有人清理，所以处处都散发着一股年久失修的味道，但这里不一样。

除了到处都有的豪华地毯和枝形吊灯以及各种华丽的装饰之外，这里还有着她梦想的所有东西——熬制魔药的实验室、小图书室、会客室、明亮的窗户、窗户外面的大花园和形形色色的其他房间。唯一让人不快的是，这并不是她的家。也许她可以在有空闲的时候，把格里莫广场12号也改造成这个样子，它之前除了院子之外应该和马尔福庄园一样，有各种实用的房间。

现在她面前的这个小实验室真是应有尽有，许多常见的和不常见的材料——她到这儿来的其中一个目的，就是找些熬制狼毒/药剂的材料。但她不想直接告诉德拉科，她不太想让他认为她来这儿并不是单纯为了见他，而是还有其他的目的。当她看到他那么单纯的高兴，并且兴致勃勃地给她介绍他都准备了哪些材料的时候，她更觉得最好还是不要让他过早醒来。

——尽管伏地魔即将归来。

他们在实验室里交流了一些关于魔药的熬制方法，哈莉发现德拉科确实有些魔药方面的天赋，但是他不太用心。就因为他很聪明，该在学校学习的知识早就在家里学过了，然后他又得到斯内普的斯莱特林偏爱，也没有任何重任降临到他身上，除了他父亲的心血来潮地偶尔教育一下他之外，他没有任何压力，他还那么有钱——所以他干嘛要好好学习呢？反正他的道路他爸爸早就给他铺好了，他以后也会成为校董、在魔法部担任职位，到处都能说得上话，而如果伏地魔归来，可能他还会成为伏地魔的助手，照样拥有话语权。

到时候他会和什么人结婚？哈莉好奇地思考这个问题。奇怪的是，她对日后站在他身边的女性没有多少嫉妒心理。他会和他爱的人结婚吗？据说纯血家族只会互相通婚，而不会和混血通婚，除非他愿意叛出家族。她不是纯血，她的母亲是麻瓜种，父亲是纯血，从技术层面来讲，她也是个混血，只是更偏向纯血这边——这意味着假如德拉科想和她结婚的话，可能也得叛出家族，那样他将除了她之外一无所有，而马尔福庄园只有这么一位继承人——故事可能要往血亲悲剧那儿发展了，稍微一想就让人觉得心情沉重。

哈莉自觉想得太远了，她摇了摇头去除脑子里的胡思乱想——谁说她要和德拉科结婚了？她现在只是想找点乐子，并且给自己争取点支持，毕竟伏地魔一旦归来，她能活多久还是个问题。

男孩灰色的眼睛打量着她，不明白她为什么忽然摇头。他绝对不会知道哈莉·波特在想什么，哈莉自然也不会告诉他她脑子里的小小幻想，她靠近他的身体，更用力地握紧他的手——刚才他们就没有松开过：“德拉科，现在我想去图书室看看。”

“好的，当然。”德拉科彬彬有礼地说，把她带到了他的家藏图书所在，满意地听到波特女孩的连续的赞叹声：“哇哦，德拉科，你真是个幸运儿——这也算是‘小’图书室吗？”

他感到手里一松，波特女孩跑了出去，立刻站在第一个书架前翻看起来，就好像那些书才是她的情人。她奔向它们，把他抛弃在原地——不过没关系，如果她跑远了，他会追上去的，无论她离开多远或者多久。

他缓步走过去，看她抚摸着书脊，把它们从书架上抽下来，灵活的手指翻动着书页，然后是下一本，下一个书架——她的手指灵动得好像山野间跳跃的小兔，德拉科站远了一些，想看清女孩阅读时的全貌。

她斜倚在书架边上，整个小图书室里都是旧羊皮纸的味道，偶尔丝丝缕缕的小玫瑰香味窜入他的鼻端，她好像对正在看的那本起了兴趣，直接坐到了地毯上，背靠着书架，两条腿交叠着，薄荷汁放在一旁的地毯上，她的脸上更多地浮现出贪婪，对知识的贪婪——但她很快放下了那本书，转头看向他：

“德拉科。”她轻轻地叫了他一声，“你会古代如尼魔文吗？”

他在她身边蹲下来，看了一眼书上的文字：“我会一些，但会得不多——”

波特女孩侧过脸来，扶住了他的下巴。她的嘴唇在他的唇上滑动，然后她喝了一口薄荷汁试图完美地喂给他，但是失败了，薄荷汁溅得到处都是，把他们都弄得潮湿不堪——接着他们在同样湿漉漉的地毯上疯狂地挣扎扭动，争着吮吸对方的舌尖。德拉科的扣子被哈莉扯掉了两颗——他终于知道扣子也不是一定要解下来的，哈莉的衬裙被德拉科提到了腰部，他抚摸着她柔滑的大腿，他的戒指抵着她，硬得发疼。

“我该走了。”她忽然说。

德拉科翻过来躺到一边，他剧烈地喘息着，过了一会儿他才说：“好的——我正打算去洗个澡。”冷水，再加些冰块。

他把她送到了壁炉前。

“明晚你还会来吗？”当哈莉进了壁炉之后，他冲着她喊道。

“当然，德拉科。”她的声音传来，“——那明晚我还能见到一个在沙发上沉睡的美妙男孩吗？”

“奥。”他又语无伦次了。“……你可以，但我不保证能睡得着。”

里面传出一阵轻笑，哈莉·波特消失在壁炉里。

===========================================================

哈莉躺在她的床上，看了看时间——已经两点了，她在床上尝试着睡了一个小时，在三点钟再次醒来，现在不必去管什么形象，因为她要再次去马尔福家探险了，有了德拉科之前的引导，她相信她可以自由地在哪儿漫步。她给自己施了个无声咒，悄悄地走上五楼，然后又一次从壁炉那儿转移了。

现在马尔福庄园里静悄悄地，没有人在沙发那儿等她，她径直去了小实验室，拿走了狼毒/药剂需要的材料，把它们都装在袋子里，然后是小图书室——刚才她在那儿发现了一整个书架的如尼魔文书写的古代魔咒的书，她有一种奇特的预感，那就是蛇怪的咒语很可能就在这儿。

但是有德拉科在的时候她没法专心寻找。她试图集中全部精力在书本上，但他那么看着她，虽然什么都没说，就只是静静地看着她，她就有点难以集中了——另外她知道德拉科从不是个安静的男孩。

现在时间属于她一个人了。

她从最底下的一排书籍开始寻找——可惜的是，她还没有开始学习古代如尼文，只能靠着上面的插图来辨认书籍是不是和蛇怪有关，她依次找过去，一层又一层渐渐升高，后面她已经够不着了，她搬来了一把特别重的椅子放在书架前，赤脚踩上去继续寻找。

她找得太专心了，没有感到周围忽然流转起危险的气息，最后她终于看到了一本以蛇怪作为封面的缎面厚书，她把它拿下来，它太重了，压得她瘦小的手臂歪歪斜斜，并且喷出了一阵黑色的烟雾，哈莉被呛得咳了好几声，她打开了它，书里全是蛇怪的插图，它以她熟知的形态和姿势扭动着，如果她猜得没错的话，这一定就是她要找的那本书。但可惜的是，它仍然以古代如尼魔文书写——她几乎一字不识。

这时她的耳边传来了轻咳声，像在提醒她图书室里还有别人，哈莉的嘴角轻轻上扬——德拉科，她一听到他的声音就知道是他，只是他故意把声音压得有点低沉，她没空去看他此刻“我抓住你了”的得意脸庞，她直接召唤他：

“快过来！能给我读读这本书吗？”

“如果你现在坐到我的腿上，我倒不是不能给你读上几段。”来人慢吞吞地说，他危险地接近，哈莉感到一阵巨大的压力袭来，像被什么猛兽给盯住了。

这根本不是德拉科。哈莉悚然回头，触目所及的依然是淡金色，但来人的头发显然要长得多，他手里拿着一根魔杖，魔杖上方的蛇头冰晶一样的绿眼睛正冷冷地盯着她，一根大拇指顶在蛇头上，蛇头后面是一张冷漠的脸。


	168. 卢修斯：游戏（1）

卢修斯·马尔福！

哈莉的心猛地跳动了一下，几乎尖叫起来。这时她意识到她的惊愕浮在了她的脸上，因为她看到卢修斯·马尔福脸上掠过了一丝不易察觉的嘲讽的笑容。她立刻放缓了呼吸，抑制住心头的恐惧，同时嘴边漾出一个她能表现的、最完美的微笑，就好像她不是半夜在他的庄园里，而只是在一场酒会上和他碰巧相遇似的。

“……马尔福先生。”她呢喃。卢修斯·马尔福正漫不经心地玩弄他的魔杖，但不管角度怎么变化，魔杖的另一端始终对准着她，他那冷酷的灰眼睛也在看着她。哈莉非常明白自己目前的处境——她独自一人，没有魔杖，马尔福庄园里四处都是保护性的魔法，防止外人随意来来去去，所以除了那个壁炉之外，她没有别的办法离开这里。此外她面对的则是一个成年巫师，前食死徒，她正在属于他的图书室里拿着一本属于他的大书，她在他眼里就是个小偷，一个被逼入角落的窃贼，一个让他失去了家养小精灵的仇人。假如他在这儿杀死她，可能不会有任何人知道。

卢修斯不是德拉科，如果他想要她的命，那将轻而易举且毫不留情。哈莉又一次感到死亡离她这么近，她忍不住恐惧地颤抖了。但卢修斯·马尔福刚才说的那句话让她有了勇气——他让她坐在他腿上。也许他意识到了她是个漂亮女孩，除了给她一个阿瓦达索命之外她还能有别的用处。她强迫自己停止颤抖，努力调整呼吸。接着她弯腰把书扔在了地毯上，然后挺直腰杆，再绷直她的腿，双腿叉开一些让自己在椅子上站得更稳，她抬起双手，头扬起了一点儿，又微微歪向右边，试图让自己看起来更有魅力一些。

这一切都是瞬间完成的，哈莉觉得自己的反应速度已经很快了，这个男人不可能察觉到她的心理活动。

“……我想也许你该先把我抱下去，马尔福先生。”她用一种特殊的声调念出他的姓，仿佛那在她的唇齿流连，当她说完之后，那姓氏仍挂在她的舌尖。她的暗示对他这个年龄的男性来说，应该已经非常明显了。如果他过来抱住她，帮她下了椅子，就能证明他拜倒在她的魅力之下，接下来她只需要……

很好，卢修斯走过来了。她觉得他正蓄意放慢脚步，给她造成层层叠加的压力，除了让她高抬的手臂慢慢变得酸疼之外，还让她越来越紧张。

是的，这是一个成年男人，对她充满敌意的成年男人——她没忘记他有多么恨她放走了他们的家养小精灵，要让他屈服肯定是很难的。

但他走过来了。他在她面前站定，只比站在高高的椅子上的她稍微矮一点儿。他非常英俊，和他的儿子不相上下，淡金色的头发披在他的脸侧，他穿着要去参加某种正式宴会的衣服——里面是白色的绣花衬衣，扣子扣得严严实实，外面罩着一件黑色的巫师长袍，裁剪非常合身，身材和脸保养得一样好。他高昂着头，漂亮得像只白孔雀。只是哈莉·波特没有心情欣赏他的美貌，她紧张得脸上的笑容几乎要僵硬了——这种紧张在男人走过来，几乎要贴住她的时候达到了最高点。

卢修斯·马尔福的双手穿过她的腰侧，按在她的腰肢后面，前胸和她若即若离。

“你为什么抖个不停，哈莉·波特小姐？”他在她耳边轻声问道，嘴唇故意触着她冰冷的耳垂。哈莉甚至觉得他是故意在用哈气一般的语调问她。

——因为我怕得要死，你这该死的马尔福。哈莉在心里说。

“因为您过分英俊，马尔福先生。”她放柔了声调回答，为了活命不惜一切，“我想在您这样的男人靠过来时，没有女孩能保持冷静。”

一声轻哼在她耳边响起，好像他被逗笑了，然后他移开脸，审视着哈莉的表情，像是在确定她说的是不是真话，哈莉调动全部的勇气去直视他，努力让呼吸顺畅并保持着笑容，尽管她觉得现在她脸上的每一块肌肉都不归她管了。

“说得真好。”他再次把脸凑近，在她耳边轻笑，将她融入他独特的、仿佛夜间窃窃私语的香氛中，“我就尝试着相信你一次吧。”

他把双手固定在她的腰侧，把她举了起来，哈莉不得不把手撑在他的肩膀上保持平衡，接着她腰部的力忽然消失了——卢修斯·马尔福松了手，她惊叫着抱紧了他的脖子，腿也张开了想要圈住什么，但是睡衣的裙摆很窄，她只能勉强勾住他的腿，她光/裸的腿滑过卢修斯的黑色长袍——她分不清那是什么布料，但是柔软、挺括，带来一阵奇特的、但还算舒服的感受。

“我充分感受到你的迷恋了，哈莉·波特。”他笑起来，胸腔震动得厉害，“我以前从没见过像你这样的看到我就想投怀送抱的女孩。”他把双手重新放在她的腰部，恶劣地把她的身体往他那边挤了一下，哈莉的大腿一下子就绷紧了，她感到有什么模模糊糊的东西电流般窜过她的身体，她非常不情愿但是控制不住自己——一声娇喘从她的喉咙里窜出，她不敢相信那是她发出来的。这时一阵与死亡不相上下的恐惧袭击了她：这个男人竟然只凭借一个动作就能让她的身体有了相应的反应，假如他做的更多，那会发生什么？她还能占据上风吗？

在她还忙着惊愕的时候，卢修斯·马尔福把她放在了地毯上，然后他后退了数步，脸容变得异常冷酷。

“把椅子搬到这儿来，哈莉·波特。”他命令，重新用魔杖指向了哈莉。

“……什么？”哈莉有些茫然地问。

“你听到了，”他点点头，“把椅子搬到我面前来，或者你想得到一个钻心咒？”

——卢修斯在试图控制她吗？挑/逗过后再严厉地斥责，这是一种再简单不过的手段。假如她是个毫无经验的女孩，或者是一个没有经过汤姆·里德尔特训过的女孩，可能会对此感到莫名其妙，然后关注力就不由得被他全部吸引了，因为她会想着多么难得呀，他竟会对一个大家都宠爱的漂亮女孩这么严厉，真是个特别的男人之类的。

卢修斯·马尔福肯定在男女关系上如鱼得水，他刚才的举动除了想要吸引她之外，也是为了测试她。哈莉有些心虚，自己刚才所做的一切可能都被他看穿了，并且她应该也没有通过他的特殊考验。

她慢慢地走到那把椅子上，尽可能地延长一点时间，思考着怎么对付这个男人。

——她可以尝试着大叫惊醒德拉科吗？哈莉在吃力地端起椅子的时候想。

“我下了静音咒，波特小姐。”卢修斯像是明白她在想什么似的，无情地击碎了她的希望，“既然你对英俊的男人那么感兴趣，我想你也不会介意跟我在这玩一点小游戏。”

哈莉试图不去注意他话里的讥刺，她将椅子搬到他面前放好。

“再把书拿给我。”他马上命令，哈莉来不及喘息就去把书拿来，放到他的手里。

卢修斯随意地翻动着那本书：“有意思，一个格兰芬多在这儿寻找控制蛇怪的方法，尽管她可能在看到蛇怪的那一刹那就死了。”他抬起头再次命令，“站到那边去，哈莉·波特——我不喜欢你贴着我的感觉。”

哈莉退回了原地站好，她并没有恼羞成怒——卢修斯忽冷忽热的态度很有趣。她知道有些人喜欢玩这种欲擒故纵的把戏，只是从未在谁的面前见识过，现在卢修斯掌握着主动权，他有魔杖，有比她强大得多的力量，她基本上无法反抗，但若是他以为他玩一点小把戏就能让她俯首听命，未免太小看她了。

卢修斯在那张大椅子上坐下来，他靠着椅背，翘起了两条长腿。他的一只手拎着魔杖，毫无疑问，它的一端还是对准了她。她想建议他不必这么做，他不需要魔杖他就已经掌管了局势，但卢修斯似乎非常喜欢把玩魔杖的感觉，就像他喜欢把玩她——一只可怜的、蛇口下的老鼠一样。

他久久都不开口，目光落在她身上，滑过她睡衣上的白丝缎和黑玫瑰蕾丝，他嫌恶地盯着她裸/露在外的手臂和双腿，还有十根一直在地毯上不安分扭动着的脚趾，哈莉知道他在评判她，并故意做出对她不屑一顾的样子。

他的视线在她的嫩白的脚趾上呆了一会儿，比在别的地方呆得更长——这就是西里斯说过的、他那点不为人知的小爱好吗？如果是这样……那倒确实有点非同凡响。

“你打算怎么处置我？”漫长的沉默之后，哈莉终于忍不住出声了，紧接着她就后悔了。因为卢修斯的脸上再次出现了嘲讽的笑容，他逼迫她先沉不住气了，他又赢了一回。

“哈莉·波特。”现在轮到他玩味她的名字，他的声音非常好听，显然他也非常懂得利用优势，“你认清自己现在的处境了吗？”

“从我说要你抱我下来之前我就明白了这点。”哈莉解释，暗示卢修斯不要真的以为她迷恋他。

“我很高兴我们在这方面达成了共识，”他开口，招来了一个小茶几，上面放着瓶已经浅了一点儿的红酒和一只半球形的高脚玻璃杯，他慢悠悠地给自己倒了酒，五根手指轻轻地捏着杯茎，动作一如既往地优雅，手指细长而白皙。但哈莉觉得他捏着的好像是她的脖子，他一副“这事儿可以慢慢来”的样子，并不着急立刻掐死她。

“我们都知道你现在的处境以及我的权利。”他补充，边晃动着手里的杯子，红葡萄酒随着他的动作旋转起舞，烛光依偎在杯口——“你是我的囚徒。”他言简意赅，“以及……我，”他又顿了顿，“——可以对你为所欲为。”

他故意拖长声音，留给哈莉一点想象空间，让她可以事先设想一下，他能对她这样的漂亮小姑娘干些什么。

他满意地看到哈莉·波特面色立刻变得煞白，身体同时微微一抖，但她很快又挺起了腰，身体仍然在抖但她借着书柜又站稳了，目光变得非常坚定，大无畏地看向他，好像在说“来吧，卢修斯·马尔福，不管你对我做什么你都无法摧毁我的灵魂”——他没看错她，她确实很倔强，有战斗力，是个难得的对手。并且他喜欢她“大难不死”的名头，喜欢她眼里反抗的火花。他喜欢骄傲的女孩儿。最好还能有些手段，不要那么轻而易举。他对没有故事的少女们厌烦了。

他同时也憎恶她。她造成了他的家养小精灵的背叛，且很可能造成德拉科的背叛。他知道她这样的女孩儿对年轻男孩能造成什么样的影响，他知道她是怎么到这儿来的——一定是出于德拉科的默许。他不能惩罚儿子，但是可以惩罚她。他现在被她激起了兴趣，他想看到火花的熄灭，骄傲的终结，并且他要施以惩罚，他要惩罚她，惩罚她瞪他的眼神、惩罚她乱动的脚、惩罚她不安分的一切。

但这次用点新的手段，他盘算着，一个新的游戏。


	169. 卢修斯：游戏（2）

“……那你打算干点什么？”哈莉问，眼下的气氛让她有些不安，必须说点什么来打破。但是还好，他所暗示的、出于冰山之下的部分让她在最初的惊恐之后变得镇定下来了——没什么可怕的，这是所有女性都得通过的一关，她的只不过是早一点，并且不在自己的意志之下罢了——也许还会伴随着些疼痛和暴力，但她还能忍受。

“我知道你这样的女孩只要想通了，就不害怕成年男子这方面的胁迫，”卢修斯看穿了她的心理变化，他低沉地笑着，乐于感觉到一切都在自己的掌控之中，“你一开始就以为我想玷污你，以为我想把你这身脆弱的白裙子破坏掉，染上鲜血——”他看向她的白色睡裙，“实际上我对白色没什么兴趣——白色的裹尸布、白色的疯女人、白色的死女人和白色的女鬼等等，全都不感兴趣。我唯一只想让这些东西滚出我的视线，但是——”他的目光来到那些黑色玫瑰蕾丝上，“我喜欢这些黑色，和黑色下面的东西。”他意有所指，“但不是肉体的层面，女孩，你比一年前品味进步了，我有点好奇于你挑选这身衣服的原因。”

“——你的想象力太匮乏了，先生。”哈莉感到卢修斯的敌意消退了一些，所以她又稍微大起了一点儿胆子——不管卢修斯是出于什么原因，他似乎并不想杀死她，也不想得到她。“你只能想起僵死的女人，它为什么不能代表无邪的新娘和纯洁的处/女呢？”

“哈，”他又发出一个被逗笑的单音节，“这很有意思，哈莉·波特。你在向我暗示你是送给新郎的礼物？一个纯洁的小东西？”他歪过头，将酒杯放回原地，“——我得提醒你，女孩。也许你还记得你刚才的表现，你可远远谈不上纯洁。”

他的视线再次锐利：“我知道你很聪明，懂得利用你作为漂亮的小女孩的那些优势。我看到你在发现是我的那一刹那浑身惊愕的抖动了，然后你又把自己的情绪都收了回去，露出假笑，自以为做得天衣无缝。接着你以为我是个迫不及待想要跟你发生点什么的色/情/狂，就拼命地诱惑我——很有趣，我见多了为了活命而不惜糟践自己的人，但是你的身份不同。”他略带讽刺，“你是大难不死的女孩，如果连你都这么做的话，那么谁来维持邓布利多了不起的荣耀呢？”

哈莉她并不奇怪于卢修斯·马尔福会看穿她的这些伎俩，当她知道他是个老手之后，已经不抱任何的侥幸心理。但她奇怪于他所用的语言。他的声音那样悦耳动听，相比之下他的话却非常粗俗。她似乎从这嗅出了一点什么——卢修斯在享受这样的对话吗？这就是真正的成人的世界？

“这没什么，先生。”她鼓起勇气哼道，身体靠在书架上，抬起右脚，更放肆地动着她的脚趾，目光落在那上面，她连脚趾也美极了，真好——但假如她不再小心点儿的话，这么美好的小姑娘就要死在这儿了，“如果能活下去，我确实可以放弃很多东西——我们都知道荣耀即使不属于活人，也该属于胜者，假如当年是伏地魔赢了，《预言家日报》会怎么报道他？假如我死在他的阿瓦达之下，它又会怎么报道我？怎么报道邓布利多？死人是无法控制舆论的。”

“——你确实有超出年龄的成熟，波特。”卢修斯审视她的表情，第二次这么评判她，接着他话音一转，“但这也是你失败的地方。要是你像个真正的十四岁小姑娘，在我让你坐到我腿上的时候发自内心地感到扭捏不安，我可能会放过你，但现在不会了，你知道这是为什么吗？”

她就知道她没通过他的考验。她表现得过头了，过于成熟且具有非同一般的攻击性，没有人会对这样的女孩放心，

“因为我不那么好掌控，对吗？”哈莉讥讽地反问，“你们男人总是害怕我这样的女孩。”她挺一挺胸脯，“我们从不妥协，相比之下，你们总是希望所有女孩都乖巧听话，因为你们只能征服这样的女孩。”她试图稍稍激怒他，然后找到他的软肋。

“确实。”他放松地向椅背上靠去，一条腿曲起来搭在另一条腿上，完全不生气。哈莉·波特可真是个急切的女孩，他想，还很配合，他用话术把她引导到了这里——她毕竟是个新手，但很难得地让他觉得有意思，“你刚才的表现让人真想打你一顿——告诉你，我不但喜欢乖巧听话的女孩们，还喜欢听那些不听话的女孩们崩溃时的哭喊。”

“……奥。”该死的马尔福又将话题往这儿引申了，带着若有若无的性/暗示，在恰好能让她能听懂的程度。哈莉愤恨地咬了咬牙，再次被激起了斗志，“你想打我吗？”她模糊地问，声音颤抖，仿佛她非常害怕，又有点难以自持的期待，“你要用什么打我，先生？鞭子——还是板子？”

“唔，”他的两条长腿换了个位置，随意地笑了笑，“可能是巴掌，女孩。我很喜欢听手掌扇在肉体上的声音，伴着女孩子们美妙的尖叫和哀求——我想，你会有机会尝试一下的，在我打你的时候我希望你能用全身力气抱住我的膝盖——现在慢慢地走过来。”

卢修斯看到哈莉的嘴角不自觉地撇了一下，好像在心里骂他，然后那偶尔出现的真面目又迅速切换为微笑，她慢慢地走过来，眼神还是那么坚定——从眼神来说她没有之前那么假惺惺了，也没有那么惹人憎恶，反而幼稚得可笑——他察觉自己发自内心地笑了一下，并且还有一些得意，别的男人见过哈莉·波特这幅德行吗？见过她在男人面前没有从前那么游刃有余了吗？

“——我该做些什么，先生？”卢修斯听到她问，她在掩饰紧张，装得非常像，能骗得过大多数男孩。但是他仍能特别明显地感受到她的情绪。

“坐在这儿，波特。”他指着他面前的地毯。好极了，哈莉·波特的眼里尽是疑惑，尽管它们也飞快地被主人藏起——难道她还真的在幻想被他打吗？卢修斯暗自想着，他不会那么真的那么做。他会放任她的期待，让她对他有所需求，但他并不给予满足——哦不，他会给她一点甜头，就那么一点点，然后让她因期待而发狂，甚至死亡。

这就是他打算施与的惩罚，属于他的游戏现在正式开始。

“你总是这样吗，哈莉·波特？”卢修斯居高临下地直视女孩的眼睛问，对她毫不知情却又充满战斗力的状态感到非常满意，“你总把男人与女人之间的事当做一场战斗？而且你必须要赢？”

“什么意思？”

“你在跟我说话的时候，总是情不自禁摆出战斗的姿态。”卢修斯直言，他看到哈莉绷直了背部，知道他的话起了很大的作用，可能以前从没人跟她提起过这些，这证明她很有可能在别人那里确实一直获得胜利，而且不必去问他就知道她肯定有着丰富的情史，“这让我想起，你在面对我儿子的时候是不是也是这样？”

哈莉张大了嘴巴，不在乎这样看起来是不是有些愚蠢，她没想到卢修斯竟敢在这种时刻提起德拉科。

“你也在跟他作战吗，哈莉·波特？”他咄咄逼人，灰色的眼珠里有克制的愤怒，“你把他拉入了你的战场？你把他当做你的战利品？”

“——你这样说你的儿子。”哈莉被他激怒了，忽视了卢修斯眼神后的精光，她忽然忘记了汤姆·里德尔教她永远别轻易愤怒的教导，“你怎么能这样说他？”

“我说的是你，哈莉·波特。”他无情地提醒她，“我当然知道我儿子是什么样的人——他单纯、真诚、满怀理想、和我一样英俊、富有教养并且才华横溢。这世上没有比他更好的男孩。但你是个什么样的女孩？你就是那种随处可见的妄自尊大、虚伪做作又卖弄风情的女孩，你惯会花言巧语，以得到男孩们的心为乐，却又不负责任——像你这样的女孩只有死了才会停止骚动。”

他发出一阵嘲讽的笑：“也许我真应该让你的生命终结在这里。”

“那为什么不呢？”哈莉问，她知道邪恶只需要机会——现在他就拥有让她彻底消失的机会，魔法部将会对她的死毫无头绪，但他却出于某种目的不这么做，她对这其中的原因很是好奇。

“波特小姐，你真的很聪明，你从我的话中窥见了我并不想杀你才会提出这种自杀性的问题。”他这样评判，“像你这样的聪明女孩，我应该给予你奖赏，告诉你我内心的真实想法，我之所以不杀你，是因为我认为你对我来说还算是有用的。”

至此，他已经赞美了她很多遍——“漂亮”、“聪明”、“成熟”。他喜欢站在敌人或者对手的立场赞美别人，因为唯有这样别人才会相信他的赞美——朋友的赞美过于虚伪，而对手的赞美则相对真实——有多少人相信这种鬼话？实际上别人的话都不可信，重要的是你到底是否真的了解你自己。

这样做还有另一个好处，那就是哈莉·波特肯定希望别人认为她“漂亮”、“聪明”、“成熟”，当他给她贴上这些标签的时候，她将会深信不疑，并且会在他面前努力表现出这些特质，她会努力达到他想要她达到的目标。

“有用？”哈莉再次询问。

卢修斯笑了：“你也是德拉科成长的一部分，波特小姐。我相信在和你有了这么一段经历之后，他肯定不会再对爱情报什么希望了，我也就不必去头疼将来怎么说服他跟其他纯血联姻了。所以我说，你的存在是有意义的。”

“你怎么知道我不会想要嫁给他呢，马尔福先生？”哈莉忍不住说。

“我当然知道，”他冷笑，“因为你根本就不爱他。他太单纯，而你过于复杂，追求的东西太多，看到的世界太大，你怎么可能安分地待在他的身边？”他的目光扫过她的全身，再次重复，“你太成熟了，波特，你将一天比一天更加成熟，你越成熟就越不会爱他，因为你根本不懂得什么是爱情。”

“这么说你懂得什么是爱情，马尔福先生。”哈莉揶揄，她被他说得心烦意乱。她不知道是要反驳他，还是该赞同他，但是他确实有部分说到了她的心里——她不懂爱，也不懂得爱情，“那到底什么是爱情？”

“我当然知道什么是爱情。小姑娘。你以为只有你们年轻人才明白这个，”他翘起一边嘴角，表示对这个问题不屑一顾，接着他回答：“爱情是一种关系，它应该提供给双方成为他们自己的机会，让他们感到自由而舒适——不要彼此交融，不要迷失自我，而是在若即若离的同时互相竞争并且互相关照，能随时更新两人的关系，充满想象力……这就是我理解的爱情。”

——他说的倒像是那么回事，哈莉想，有点肃然起敬了，“那您拥有这样的爱情吗，先生？”

“我说的是理想中的东西，波特。”他不置可否，再次给自己斟满了一杯酒，“在我这个年纪，是不会去奢望这种东西的——而且你必须知道，德拉科可能会醒悟得比我晚，但他迟早会醒悟的——到那时，他也会接受自己命定的一切，而你将成为他的一段记忆，我们就暂时假定那会很美好吧。”他说完，啜饮了一口红酒，再看了一眼曲腿坐在地上的哈莉·波特一眼，女孩的眼中装满了复杂的情绪——她现在非常混乱，时机成熟了。

“站起来，”他吩咐，“站到我面前来。”

哈莉在他的两腿之间站定，和灰色的眼珠对视——介于白与黑之间的颜色，纯洁与邪恶混合的眼珠。

“告诉我，你想我放了你吗？”他问。

“我以为这是显而易见的，先生。”

“我要你直截了当地告诉我，女孩，我再问一次——你想我放了你吗？”他威严地问——也该到严肃的时候了，在他好像无意中表露了所谓的心声之后——爱情，爱情是什么？是自欺欺人，是虚假，是派遣孤独的借口，狭隘无比并且意味着要耗尽一个人的所有精力，而他从不在这么无用的东西上耗费精力。

“想，先生。”

“很好。”他向后靠去，打量着他的新猎物，但他不想占有她，也完全不想碰她，某种层面上来讲，他对过去所有类型的关系都感到疲倦了——但她将是他精神枷锁下的囚徒，他会让她永远不相信所谓的爱情，不相信稳定的关系，他将在精神层面杀死哈莉·波特。

这是一场拯救，当然拯救的对象不是哈莉·波特。

“那我们可以来玩一些有趣的游戏，”卢修斯开口，哈莉的眼中又出现了熟悉的恐惧，但她在极力压制它们——好极了，到现在为止她还能激起他的兴趣，这是这场拯救活动额外的奖赏。“游戏的主题名为‘克制’，也就是说，如果谁克制不住，那就输了，如果双方都能克制住，那就打和——假如你能赢我一次，我就可以放你走。”

“——可是我的教父在等我回去，先生。”哈莉说，她还在担心西里斯是不是已经知道了她不在家里了，她不希望她的教父担心她。

“教父？西里斯·布莱克？”卢修斯问，他当然看了那些报纸，这就是哈莉·波特让人觉有意思的一些地方之一了，“我不会让你为难的，女孩。”他笑一笑，“但也不会让你那么好过——我要求你在接下来的三天里凌晨两点准时出现在这里——你每次有三个小时，我们将假定一些场景，我和你是这场景里的主角，我们将交谈——”

“纯粹的交谈，”他补充并微笑，“我不会去捏你的脸，”他在她脸上轻轻掐了一下，“也不抚摸你的手臂，”他的手羽毛飘过般地轻触她的手臂，哈莉感到那里似乎瞬间起了许多鸡皮疙瘩，“也不会用嘴唇碰触你——”他执起她的手，在她的指尖轻轻吸吮了一口，哈莉全身都在轻颤，“当然你也不能碰触我。”

“——没有肌肤的碰触也不行吗？”她问，抬起脚在他腿上蹭了一下，“这样也不行？”他发出了奇特的嘶嘶声，灰色的眼睛一下子变得深沉了。

“……是的，”他喑哑地说,喉间带着喘息，“你不能——假如你触碰了我，你就输了，假如我触碰了你，你就赢了，你赢了我就放你自由。”

“如果我输了或者打平了呢？”

“——那你要失去更多自由了，波特，”卢修斯说，“那我们得再来三次，一直到你赢了或者我厌倦了为止——为了保证你能按时来到这里，并且不将这件事告诉任何人，我想我们还需要立一个牢不可破的誓言——我猜你也不愿意我打破规则或者不遵守诺言。之后你就可以离开这里。”


	170. 西里斯：疼爱（1）

哈莉·波特很快回到了她在格里莫广场12号的房间里，她躺在了床上，手放在心脏处感受那里不安以及不安分的跳动。卢修斯·马尔福那令人说不清是冷漠还是傲慢的脸浮现在她的眼前，但是她现在独处了，终于能克制住对他那说不出的愤怒了，等她冷静下来之后，她就开始思考这件事最关键的部分，那就是卢修斯到底想在这游戏里得到什么。

他开出了一些她可以接受的条件——三次游戏只要一次获胜就能自由，这就是她能得到的好处。而且用不着碰触他。哈莉好奇他到底想在这游戏里能得到什么——假如不是出于欲/望那是出于什么呢？他只是出于无聊才这样做的吗？哈莉以自己敏锐的直觉感到这不可相信，那他还有什么目的？

不过哈莉对自己的意志力还是非常自信，她所害怕的是出于真诚的关心——她爱这个，可是又害怕这无法掌控，她害怕无法控制自己泛滥的——不管那是征服欲还是对爱的渴望，但她从不害怕战斗。

此刻离天亮还有一个多小时，哈莉听到走廊那边有人快速地从楼梯上跑下去了，她知道那是西里斯，他怎么起得这么早？她好奇地从床上下来，慢吞吞地朝三楼走去。

“该起床了，莱姆斯！”她听到她的教父在敲莱姆斯的房门，“我们得给哈莉准备早餐了。”

门开了，莱姆斯迷糊的声音响起：“奥，现在才五点多，西里斯。我们早上只需要弄点牛奶，煎点蛋饼和培根就行了，这用不了多长时间。”

“吃这么点东西怎么可以呢，莱姆斯。”西里斯的声音大了点，“哈莉正是长身体的时候，而且女孩子的早餐应该更精致并且更注意营养均衡——所以我觉得你还得再煎三四根香肠、几个圆蘑菇、几个西红柿，还要煮一些茄汁黄豆，牛奶里要加上干果和燕麦，再弄些水果和吐司就差不多了，而且我们早就买好了这些不是吗？”

莱姆斯有那么两秒钟没有说话。

“你确定哈莉能吃得下那么多？”他问。

“我会看着她吃下去的，莱姆斯。”西里斯宣布，“因为她接下来将要面对特别严厉的课程，由我亲自教授她黑魔法防御术，这绝对会让她累翻了——给你五分钟的时间，快点莱姆斯，你要去厨房战斗了——我们根本没法指望克利切这老家伙……”

“……好吧。”

哈莉听到莱姆斯咕哝着，窸窸窣窣地穿好了衣服，打理好了他自己，然后两个人急匆匆地跑下去，哈莉也跟在他们后面，脚步很慢，满面笑容。

“……太少了，莱姆斯，两个番茄。”西里斯坚持，“一整个洋葱。”

“奥我讨厌洋葱。”哈莉心想，但她没有出声。

“半铁皮罐黄豆。”哈莉听到西里斯又说，接着是哗啦啦的声音，黄豆掉进了锅里。

“太多了，西里斯。”莱姆斯无力地抗争，但这显然没用。

“四片吐司？不，六片，再加六片培根，两个鸡蛋。五百毫升的牛奶，放个红茶包，一些干草莓、再一些干蓝莓、再一些干奇异果，再一些燕麦……”

她的教父唠唠叨叨，在厨房里跑动，拿这个又拿那个，中间夹杂着莱姆斯时不时就无法控制的笑声。

“奥，西里斯。”他老这么说。

“这个有点太多了。”然后他又会这么说。

“终于完成了，”他最后说，“哈莉，快过来看看这个分量！”

——好吧，莱姆斯果然一开始就知道她在附近，哈莉从楼梯上下来，惊讶地看到餐桌上放着几个大盘子，上面堆满了煮好的茄汁黄豆、煎好的培根、西红柿、洋葱、香肠等等，一个盘子里是各色水果，牛奶碗中放满了燕麦和干果，显得分外粘稠。她早知道她的早餐分量不小，但从没想过有这么多——虽然她平时吃饭的量也挺大的，但这比她吃过的任何一餐都要多。西里斯就在桌子旁欣赏着它们，他是多么得意，像一个战胜的骑士在他的战利品旁边转来绕去。并且一看到他的教女就笑起来：“把它们都吃光，哈莉——然后去换件魔法长袍，稍微休息个十分钟，我们就要开始训练啦。”

哈莉坐到桌前，西里斯用一种专注又欣赏的表情看着他的教女，并满怀期望。哈莉拿起叉子，不知道怎么了，一接触到西里斯那么期待的眼神，她忽然感到一股巨大的压力，她想知道，假如她没吃完的话，西里斯会不会特别失望？

她深吸了一口气：人生随时随地都是需要战斗的，西里斯的目光像一大片云朵笼罩在她的上方，让她心情复杂，在异常满足的同时又感到有点无法承受。她努力地吃着，直到所有的食物全被消灭，直到她感到它们就在她的喉咙附近涌动，她不得不站起身来晃动了两下，以便让食物稍微下去一点。

西里斯发出一声欢呼：“看！莱姆斯，我就知道她吃得完！”接着他语气转为柔和，“快去换件衣服，拿好魔杖去二楼等我。”

哈莉用力地点头，担心吃得太多肚子会不会把睡裙顶起来，她赶紧跑回四楼换了件魔法袍，夏天轻薄的袍子柔软地覆在她的身体上，跟睡裙的舒适程度差不多，而且更方便她伸展身体、更方便活动。她举起自己的魔杖，每当握着它，总有一股激情在她的血液里奔腾，当她灵活地轻弹她的手腕，修长的手指也随之起舞，她的手是那么美丽。

当她舞动它、翻转它，看到魔杖的尖端在空中掠过的轨迹，看到它发射出各种颜色的光芒的时候，她总能感到发自内心的喜悦，当她感受到自己即将成功发出强大的魔法时，那种快感——那快感会从她握着魔杖的那只手直接占据她的心脏，并与魔法一起从魔杖尖端释放，她能感到整个人在燃烧——是的，学习魔咒，尤其是强大的魔咒，也能让她感到满足，那快感几乎与接吻时的快感不相上下，但又截然不同。她不知道如果她学会了更强大的魔咒的话，这快感会超过男性和女性之间的那点东西吗？她会觉得后者肤浅吗？

她想起邓布利多的那些激吻时光——他是不是把后半生投入到魔法研究上去了？毕竟当你投身于学业的时候，根本没时间和伴侣卿卿我我，但这样的人生多么充实啊！——她真好奇西里斯会教给她什么。

她来到二楼，二楼四处都乱糟糟的，只有中间一点儿空间，她在空地走动着，好消消食并做好练习的准备。西里斯过了一会儿才来，比他自己说的十分钟久了些。哈莉一听到楼梯那儿传来的“蹬蹬蹬”的声音就知道那是西里斯，他拿着他的魔杖，英俊的脸上有点兴奋，但也有点微微发红。哈莉不知道她的教父从来没有试过教谁，所以他很紧张，他又不想让哈莉知道他很紧张，所以刚才他问了问莱姆斯怎么跟新生打招呼，怎么开场白，这才跑了上来。

“哈莉，”他喊着他教女的名字，哈莉很自然就迎了上去：“西里斯，你打算教我些什么？”

她的话把西里斯的开场白全部堵在了嘴里。

“听着，哈莉，”他说，努力让自己像个老教师，“我们今天的课程是怎么保住你的小命……生命。我觉得在战场上一往无前的勇气是很重要的，但你得在保证活着的情况下才能漂亮地反击，所以我们先学个基础性的保护魔法，这个魔法很多人都会，但如果你多加练习，并且当你的魔力强大起来的话，你会体会到它强大的力量。”

“——不是攻击性魔法吗？”他的教女有些失望地问。

“……哈莉。”他的教父微微一笑，他现在找到了一点感觉，“就让我们先来看看这个魔法多么有用吧——你可以用你会的所有攻击性魔法来攻击我。”

“什么？”哈莉不敢相信自己的耳朵，“西里斯，你知道我不会那么做，我不会拿魔杖对准你。”

“这没什么，哈莉，你可以尽你所能。”西里斯笑道，“这是让你强大起来的小小练习而已——你不相信我能抵挡你的攻击吗？”

“——好吧。”哈莉不知道西里斯对她的魔法到底有多少了解，只能从伤害最低的开始。

“除你武器。”她犹犹豫豫。西里斯只是稍微划动了一下手臂，舌尖吐出了一个简单的单词：“盔甲护身。”她的咒语打到了一个无形的防护罩上，瞬间就消散了。

“除你武器！”这次她起了兴趣，大声喊道。西里斯满意地看了她一眼，好像赞赏她终于打起精神了，他的动作很快，又一次挡住了哈莉的攻击。

“昏昏倒地！”

“障碍重重！”

……

十分钟之后，哈莉精疲力竭，气喘呼呼。但是西里斯仍然游刃有余，挡住了她发出来的所有攻击性魔咒——当然，哈莉不可能发出那些精神恶咒，她不知道西里斯要是知道了她会钻心咒他会怎么想。

其实她在这里是能施展那两个让她变得更美的魔法的，但是不知道出于什么心理，她觉得自己应该在西里斯和莱姆斯面前露出她的真面目，可能是出于对她隐瞒的部分的补偿心理，当她这么做的时候，就觉得自己似乎没那么有罪恶感了。她同时在想另一个问题：是不是每个孩子都会跟他憧憬的人敞开心扉呢？

“所以——西里斯，它能抵挡所有的攻击性魔法吗？”哈莉兴奋极了。

“——它能抵挡除了阿瓦达索命之外的一切咒语。当然这仍然得看你的魔法能力，你的魔法越强大，那你发出的防护魔咒也就更加强大。”

“呃，”哈莉嘟哝着，但是除了阿瓦达索命之外的一切魔咒？好吧，她接受。“那快点教我吧，西里斯。我迫不及待想要学习了！”

西里斯走过来，站在她的身边。“那你要看清楚了。”

他几乎是用慢动作来分解每一个要领——魔杖用什么手势握着，它的尖端最先放在那里，手腕怎么转动，手指怎么摆，然后将魔杖向哪里舞动，“盔甲护身”怎么发音，他刚才一秒钟发出的魔咒，现在用了整整三分钟来解说。演示完之后，他又用刚才看哈莉吃饭的眼神看着她了——哈莉满腔的热情忽然一下子又变成了压力，她之前从没有这样的感受，手里的魔杖变得异常沉重，几乎握不住了，更别提什么激情了。但西里斯一直看着她，她不得不舞动起魔杖，她的动作从来没有那么生涩，舌头似乎打了结，最后她当然失败了。

“没关系，哈莉。”西里斯鼓励她，“没事的，没有人能一次性就能练好这个魔咒，很多成年巫师都还不能熟练掌握它呢！多多练习就好。”说着，他又演示了一遍，这次他的动作比刚才更慢了。

——糟了，西里斯说的话毫无问题，他的微笑也无懈可击，他没有显示一丁点的不耐烦。但是为什么她的压力更大了？她脑子里记得所有的步骤，但是她施展不出，她控制不了自己的手和舌头。

在第四次失败之后，哈莉终于焦躁起来，这不是以前和莱姆斯练习的感觉——那时候她也失败了很多次，但从未有现在这种渴望成功却完全控制不了自己的感觉。这太令人沮丧了，难道这就是她的真实实力？

“你太紧张了，哈莉。”西里斯看着哈莉几乎攥成了拳头的手，又移到她急切又不知所措的眼睛上，“放松一些，先把魔杖给我。”

他拿过她的魔杖放在一边，双手按住哈莉的双肩轻轻揉了两下。“你绷得太紧了，放松，哈莉。”他说。接着他发现哈莉没有焦距的双眼移到了他的灰眼睛上，他不由自主聚精会神地看着它们，多么美丽的眼睛——让人想起了一些不该想起的东西……除此之外还让人渴望并且恐慌。

“……我去找莱姆斯。”他猛地放下双手，转过身去。


	171. 西里斯：疼爱（2）

莱姆斯很快就上来了，哈莉不知道一个简单的咒语竟然还要两位成年人来教她，莱姆斯被西里斯推着前进，好像还没有搞清楚状况。

“什么魔咒，西里斯？”他问。

他肯定觉得这是特别高难度的魔咒，哈莉想，她的脸热了起来。

“铁甲咒，莱姆斯。”西里斯回答，“哈莉有些地方还不是太明白，我想你应该能教她怎么把动作做得更标准，把咒语念得更好些。”

莱姆斯眼里的疑惑之色让哈莉更加尴尬，这多少有些影响她的自信——从前她学习魔咒是多么快速啊，为什么现在却这么困难呢？

还有，她不敢对西里斯说出她的真实感受。西里斯让她放松，她却没法放松，假如西里斯问她为什么，她只能说不知道，她不会告诉西里斯，因为他对她的期望让她紧张，但那就像在说他的爱让她窒息一样，这太伤人。更重要的是，西里斯又没有错，他根本没有给她压力，是她自己太敏感了。

她想控制住这种不合时宜的敏感，但是控制不住。

现在爱她的人增加到两个了。两个人都看着她。感觉有什么东西全方位地阻止了她呼吸。

莱姆斯永远不变的微笑——以前她很喜欢看到它，但是这时不知道为什么，现在它简直成了“满怀期望”的西里斯的帮凶，让她拿着魔杖的那只胳膊几乎痉挛了。

“你先试一次，哈莉。”莱姆斯说，语速中等，调子不高不低，温和沉稳，“让我看看是哪里的问题。”

哈莉照做了一遍，速度非常慢，当她抬起胳膊的时候，莱姆斯靠过来，将她的手臂轻轻一托，“这里往上来些。”

接着是下一个动作——“食指向上，”莱姆斯说，伸手去调整哈莉的食指。

“——莱姆斯。”西里斯不太赞同地喊道，拉住了莱姆斯的手臂，不让他接触到哈莉，“我认为……”莱姆斯疑惑地看着他，西里斯不自觉压低了声音，“我认为你只要做出相应的动作给哈莉看就可以了。”

他示意莱姆斯拿出自己的魔杖，莱姆斯明白了他的意思，就在哈莉手边做好动作维持在那里，但他仍然疑惑：“……西里斯，话说这事你自己不能来吗？——我的土豆快烤好了，按照你的吩咐，我还得为下午茶做点准备……”

西里斯不接他的话，只管吩咐哈莉：“哈莉，照莱姆斯的动作来做。”

哈莉将食指朝上：“这样吗？”

“唔，”西里斯严肃地审视着，感到莱姆斯的目光一直投射在他脸上，哈莉的目光则有点其他问题了——奥，他的教女什么时候变得有点畏缩了？她不是向来都非常自信吗？

——他可是还记得她曾闪闪发光地看着他，说她就是整个霍格沃兹最有魅力的女孩呢。

西里斯思考着这当中的原因，没注意到自己的手已经非常自然地抓住了哈莉的食指：“往这边，哈莉。”他调整着角度，直到满意，“可以了。”

“奥。”哈莉轻声说，漂亮的双眸看进他的双眼，“然后呢？”

——她最好永远不要在男性面前这样看人。西里斯想，她的畏缩消失了，随之而来是专注、疑问和迷人——不，别想起这些词，他对自己说，再也不要想起它们，所有的，迷人、漂亮、可爱、诱人这一类的所有词汇，也不要老想着会有一个模糊的、矫健的身影陪你去打魁地奇，你们俩还在赛场一端骑着扫把疯狂大笑。压住它们，西里斯。你可以的。你可以，她是你兄弟的孩子，而你不再年轻。另外你也不该再那么任性了，你得懂得克制的好处——

“嗯？”哈莉关切地问。她歪过头，黑色的卷发歪向一边，眼睛睁大，然后犹豫地、不知道自己到底该不该出声似的模糊地问，“……西里斯？”

哦，这声音真是——他知道她不是有意要这样迷人的，但她的声音和全神贯注看着他的样子让人呼吸急促。

但是话说回来，他也无法分辨她是不是有意的。他还记得那天晚上是她先吻他的。但是他要承认自己当时非常狡猾——是他引诱她的，他明知道以他的魅力没有多少女孩能逃得过。那么当时他自己还记得面对的是谁吗？他知道他要诱惑的是谁吗？

“……然后这样。”他咳了两声说，假装没有看到莱姆斯那意味深长的眼神，也装作没有看到哈莉了然的眼神。只是在将哈莉的手移向另一个方向时，他模糊地想到哈莉是不是已经知道了他刚才的感觉？意识到这一点时，他尽可能快地松开了手，“就是这样，哈莉——你在这儿好好训练一下，我和莱姆斯去看看你的午餐。”

西里斯像是找到了离开的借口，拉着莱姆斯退出了房间。

“所以……你一直都没能教会她是吗？”到了地下室厨房，莱姆斯好奇地问。

“她好像出奇的紧张，”西里斯冷静下来说，“之前你教她的时候也这么费劲吗？”

“我得说哈莉是我见过的最聪明的学生，尤其在黑魔法防御方面，她拥有其他学生不曾拥有的天才。”莱姆斯说，“所以可能是其他原因——照我说，是不是你对她的期望太高了？”

“——铁甲咒是一个很高深的魔咒吗？我真不知道这对快要读四年级的孩子能有多难。而且现在不是她能多块地发出这个魔咒，而是她根本发不出它。”西里斯喃喃地问，“这是不是说明我根本就不是一个合格的老师？”

“耐心点，西里斯，我认为你们两个都太紧张了，不只是哈莉。”莱姆斯安慰他，“西里斯，有件事我必须得说。”他的脸变得严肃了，“如果我不说的话，我想你们俩都没办法正常地相处了。”

“——你想说什么，莱姆斯？”西里斯涨红了脸，“我认为我和哈莉的相处非常正常。”

“但你们都不能顺利授课了。”莱姆斯平静地指出这一点，这让西里斯有点泄气。

“让我们先从哈莉的早餐说起，西里斯。”莱姆斯说，“我能理解你对哈莉的补偿心理，因为她在她的亲人挨了饿，所以你让她吃那么多东西——”

“但是她吃下去了。”西里斯反驳，“你也看见了，她吃下去了。”

“她吃得很勉强。换句话说，如果不是你在旁边一直看着，她绝对吃不下的，她是为了你才吃下那堆东西的——你就不想想你自己吃得下去那么多吗？”

“——呃。”西里斯没想到这个，“她为什么要这么吃呢？”

“因为你一番好意，西里斯。”莱姆斯分析，“你出于爱她才对她这么好，她害怕自己要是吃不完的话，你可能会很失望——”

“但我并不会失望——”西里斯争辩着。

“你会不会真的失望那并不是她担心的，她就是害怕你会失望，她承受不了爱她的人失望的样子，她对自己那么苛刻，就只是为了让爱她的人满意。”

“……”一股心疼盈满西里斯的心头，他从未考虑过这一点，“她会这么想的源头是什么，莱姆斯？是因为她小时候需要要讨好那些亲戚吗？我们能怎么帮助她？”

“西里斯，”莱姆斯露出一个真心的微笑，“你可以帮到她的，你跟她有非常相似的童年——我指的是精神方面，你们都有被控制的童年，有人希望你成为他们喜欢的样子——但你克服了，我想你是不是可以把这方面的经验传递给哈莉？”

“我会的。”西里斯郑重其事地说，“我没想到我会给哈莉带来那么重的压力，她学不好魔咒一定也是这个原因。”

“别责怪自己，西里斯，”莱姆斯劝他，“你也是因为太爱她了，我认为你自己也要学着放松，别老把视线放在她身上，别老那么盯着她——你这样我简直怀疑你对哈莉是不是有些……”

“——我去看看哈莉练得怎么样了，”西里斯连忙说，免得莱姆斯说些让大家都尴尬的话——他不想听到这些。他急匆匆地跑回二楼，哈莉正在那儿练习呢！她可真专注啊，西里斯想，满意地看到在没有他和莱姆斯的情况下，成功地在自己的四周放出了一个小小的防护罩，虽然只能罩住上半身，但总算是成功了。接下来只需要多多练习熟练度和速度就可以了。

他有点心酸地想着，原来哈莉真的在没有自己在场的时候反而练习得更好。

“西里斯！”哈莉发现了他，高兴地叫道，“你看到了吗，我成功了！”

“我看到了，哈莉。”他说，慢慢地走过去。

“能给我来一下缴械咒吗？我想试试我的防护罩的威力。”哈莉兴奋地说，其实这个魔咒真的不难，西里斯他们一走，她立刻就学会了，当然啦，还不甚熟练。

“……不行，哈莉。”万一你受伤了怎么办？西里斯想这么说，但是他用强大的意志力控制住了，莱姆斯说，不能这么紧迫盯人，不要这么紧张，放轻松，轻松点，西里斯，他对自己说，露出一个莱姆斯式的甜蜜微笑，“——我怕我打偏了。”

“……奥，”哈莉的脸上写满失望，“因为我的防护罩太小了吗？”

奥西里斯，你怎么说话的？他责问自己。“不是，哈莉，我的魔法准头不太好而且效力惊人，我怕会打坏什么。”

“可是这里已经没什么好打坏的了，西里斯，”哈莉环顾四周，四周乱得吓人。

“哦，好的——好的——”他也不知道自己为什么要说什么好啊好的，好什么？

“那么来吧，西里斯，尽你所能发出缴械咒。这只是一个小小的练习，没什么大不了的。”哈莉说，也不知道是说给谁听的。

西里斯潦草地拿出自己的魔杖，对准了哈莉。

他非常谨慎地把魔杖对准了哈莉的上半身，防护罩就在那儿，他确定他对准了，现在就来试试它的威力。

“我开始了，哈莉。”他警告她。

“来吧，西里斯。”哈莉说，有些兴奋。

“除你武器。”他说，一道光直接打在哈莉的防护罩上，他发誓他没用多大的劲儿，但是那防护罩瞬间被撕裂了，哈莉的魔杖飞到了空中，她本人也被缴械咒的力量推着后退了好几步，撞在窗帘上。

力道不大，但是足以惊起躲在床帘里的全部的咬人仙子，它们嗡地飞起来，就好像有谁扔了一枚炸弹，它们全从炸弹里炸出来了一样，在房间里升腾起一股巨大的烟云，对胆敢打扰它们休息的人疯狂攻击。

“哈莉！”西里斯惊叫，他冲过去，将哈莉一把拽了出来，两人跌倒在地，同时巨大的光芒从他身上发出，将所有靠近的咬人仙子击落，那巨大的防护罩将他和哈莉两人都罩在里面，咬人仙子在外面疯狂撞击和撕咬，但无济于事，它们过了一会儿才回到窗帘后面去了。

“它们咬到你了吗？”西里斯急切地问，拉过哈莉裸露在外的手，翻来覆去地查验，确认有没有伤口，然后是再是洁白的脸颊，他捏住她的下巴端详着它们，但它们不知道为什么在他的注视下变成了桃红色，再来是光洁的额头，那额头慢慢有了细汗；再是优美的脖子，她的脖子渐渐颤抖了——

他发誓他没有任何邪念。

对梅林发誓，对任何可以发誓的人发誓，只是在最后要松开的时候，他才忽然察觉到那柔软的触感，但是可能只有0.1秒，他就松开了手。

这很正常，他告诉自己。意外。意外让哈莉现在在他的身下。意外让他必须要检查哈莉的身上是不是有伤口。

现在起来就没事了。他告诉自己，移动身体并解释：“咬人仙子的伤口一开始是很难发现并且没有感觉的，等你发现它可能都已经开始溃烂了，但如果我们及时发现并先用普通药物治疗的话，就会好很多。”

“真吓人，西里斯——你有没有被咬？”哈莉问道，抬手拉过他撑住地板的一只手检查，西里斯不可避免地用另一只手撑住自己，免得掉到哈莉身上去，幸好她很快换了一只手，然后是脸——她学着他扶着他的下巴，食指在他下巴的凹陷处好奇地点了两下，好像想知道他的魅力是不是都是从这个凹陷散发出来的——他应该离开。马上。

她在检查他的额头，然后是下巴，再是脖子，她的手温柔地抚触，一种若即若离梦幻的感觉。

不合时宜。他颤抖着想。但他在凝视着他的绿色中陷落，他听到自己那没有规律的粗重呼吸和难以控制的急速心跳——一种他从未体会过的需要抓紧了他，那天晚上的女孩和哈莉的形象重合了——他知道她们本来就是一个人，他知道她就是他从少年时代一直梦想的女孩——聪明、成熟、骄傲、正义，有他所希望的一切品质……

但是时间——时间毁了这一切。他绝不能够——

哈莉抱住他的脖子，挺起了身体，温热地偎向他。“……西里斯。”她在他耳边说，“你要吻我吗？”

“……”他不能说“是”。不能点头——奥他几乎要点了，但不能。不能。他努力地告诉自己，感觉到心脏深处渐渐浮出了绝望，但仍不能。

“——你们要吃饭吗？”莱姆斯的声音突兀地响起。他们俩移开了身体，朝莱姆斯望去，莱姆斯的脸还是那么温和，“午饭好了。”他说。

西里斯感激他朝他笑了笑，把哈莉拉了起来，三个人一起去了厨房，午饭做得很简单，还没有分餐。

“你想吃些什么，哈莉？”西里斯问。

哈莉迅速地看了他一眼，敏锐地感知到他的转变。

“——现在我吃不下任何东西，西里斯。”哈莉轻声说，眼睛盯着西里斯，想要在他的眼中找出一点失望，但令她高兴的是，那里面没有她不希望看到的神情。

“好的，哈莉，”西里斯说，哈莉大大的绿眼睛看了他一眼，他马上转过头去，心想暑假还有那么长，以后每天都会像今天这样受尽折磨吗？他在心里悄悄地叹了口气，“你可以去休息一下。”

“我能去对角巷买些东西吗，西里斯？”哈莉问，有点得寸进尺，“我发现熬制狼毒药剂还差一些药，我们必须去买。”——她在马尔福庄园拿的药被卢修斯·马尔福给没收了，真是该死的马尔福。

“好的，哈莉，让我——让莱姆斯陪你去？”西里斯问。

“我想一个人去，好吗？”她的眼睛晶晶亮，让他没辙。

“……好吧，早去早回。”他终于点头。

哈莉过了两个小时才回来，期间西里斯不停地在房间里走来走去，没法安下心来做任何事，莱姆斯劝他不要那么紧张，他反而说：“我只能做到让她看不到我紧张，莱姆斯。我觉得我们下次得买个能让我随时知道她在哪、安全不安全的东西，不然我觉得我迟早得疯了。”

“……像偷窥狂。”莱姆斯评论。

最后哈莉终于回来了，除了材料之外还带了一纸兜各式各样的苹果，说是要送给朋友。

“什么样的朋友？”西里斯想问，但是他很骄傲他忍住了。


	172. 德拉科：密会（2）

整个下午西里斯都放任哈莉一个人在二楼练习，只是偶尔去看一下她练得怎么样了，他认为在哈莉等放出一个完整的防护罩之前，都用不着进行上午那个对抗了。没有他，哈莉练习得十分专心，完全不感到紧张，她又找回之前的自信。不过她想要的是，不管谁在场她都能专心致志，但那可能要等到学习下一个魔咒的时候了。

吃了晚饭之后，哈莉就着手熬制狼毒/药剂，狼毒/药剂对日期的要求不长，但对药材的要求很严格，她在马尔福庄园找到的都很符合要求，但是在对角巷购买的那些，品质都是二流的，她不知道效果会不会打折扣。她把她的担忧告诉了莱姆斯和西里斯，莱姆斯说可以预先准备一间牢固的房子，在里面喝药就不用担心会药剂不起作用，哈莉则担心药剂会有其他副作用，所以她还是想去马尔福庄园看看能不能再找一些，虽然她觉得卢修斯·马尔福肯定不会把它们留在那个小实验室了。

渐渐地时间过去，又到了凌晨零点。哈莉从床上起来，看了看身上保守的黑色睡袍，犹豫着要不要把它换下来，改穿之前那件好看点儿的、德拉科已经见过的那件白丝缎黑蕾丝的睡衣，但她只犹豫了一秒就决定不换了，因为她想知道，德拉科会因为她穿这件态度就有变化吗？这念头让她下定了就穿着这件黑睡袍的决心。

她拿起那袋大大小小、形状各异的苹果，从四楼的壁炉里进去，又从马尔福庄园的秘密房间的壁炉钻出来。

房间还是之前的摆设，只是白玫瑰换成了粉色的，哈莉又一次踢掉了她的鞋子，赤脚走在地毯上，绕过茶几，理所当然地在皮沙发上发现了一个假装熟睡的漂亮男孩。

哈莉听到他在努力控制自己的呼吸，走近之后，她看到他的睫毛在轻颤，这都是他早就醒了或者压根没睡的证据。但他在尽可能地想让自己看起来就是在熟睡，谁让了不起的波特女孩给他提了这么一个要求呢？

她要求一来就看到正在熟睡的德拉科，那么他就会给她一个沉睡的德拉科——尽他所能。

哈莉发现她自己脸上咧开了一个大大的笑容，她没法控制自己内心的真实感受，而且在德拉科面前，她也不想控制住它们。事实上，她想让快乐进驻她的内心而不去思考这背后的深层含义以及德拉科对她的真实意义。

她来到沙发旁。男孩稍微移动了一下身体，给她留出一点点空间，好让她可以坐在他的身边并紧挨着他的大腿。他的眼睛一直闭着，好像他真的睡着了，只是睡得不太安稳似的。

……小坏蛋。你就那么想我坐在你的大腿边上吗？必须得给你一点厉害尝尝。

哈莉把那袋苹果放在茶几上，打量了一下德拉科的睡姿——还算优美，脸庞则天真无邪。他还穿着一件黑色的睡袍，只是刺绣和上次的不一样，哈莉暗自想象德拉科有一整个衣橱的黑色睡袍，除了刺绣不同其他的都一样——那么他的内裤全是各种条纹的吗？或者都是深蓝色？

哈莉被自己的想象吓了一跳。不过她现在可不会坐在他的大腿边。她听到他的呼吸变轻了，好像在期待什么，哈莉肯定会满足他的期待的——她没坐下去，反而伸出手抚上了他的腰部，男孩剧烈地震颤了一下，好像这个惊喜太大了他没法承受，但他还是坚持闭着眼睛，表示他还在睡梦之中，只是喘息得厉害了点——可能他正在做一个了不起的男孩之梦吧，主角十有八九正是哈莉·波特本人。

哈莉奋力憋住笑意，她的手持续地抚摸着，从精瘦的腰际到硬邦邦的腹部，她用手指数着德拉科到底有多少块肌肉，在她的手底下，他的皮肤和肌肉越来越紧绷，轻颤不已。

她让指尖滑过他的胸肌，然后是脖子。她非常清楚地感到德拉科悄悄咽下了口水，她把手指放在他的颈前动脉处，生命的跃动让人惊奇。然后她俯下身，在那儿印下了一个轻吻，用嘴唇感悟他生命的厚度——她想把头埋在那儿继续轻吻他，一直到他愿意醒过来为止。但如果不坐下来的话，这姿势太困难了。不过她也不想如他的愿，坐在他大腿旁。

最后她把心一横，腿一抬，干脆跨坐在他的腰际，当她压下去时，德拉科整个人都僵硬了，他整个直起腰，几乎要从沙发上弹跳起来，又几乎把哈莉从身上颠下去：“哈莉！”他眼疾手快拉住了哈莉，把她放在自己的大腿上坐好。

“不睡了吗，德拉科？”哈莉挑眉问道，男孩猛地抱住她，把她按向他灼热燃烧的全部，他疯狂地吻她的唇，哈莉闭上眼睛愉快地呻/吟着，在一片模糊、热情的气氛里，她感到自己像是一颗被正午太阳照射的棉花糖一样正渐渐融化，她很快忘记了一些她不应该遗忘的事，忘记了她还要面对什么。她的手指继续探索着德拉科的身体，掠过他的背部、腰部，偶尔也在臀部试探，还有大腿，但德拉科坚持抱住她的腰部。他很少探索她——他一直都喜欢紧紧抱着她，腰部或者背部。就好像他害怕要是他松开了话，她肯定会逃得不见了的。

——她会害怕这些吗？她害怕德拉科逃离吗？哈莉问自己。她从没考虑过哪个男性要是爱上了别人她会不会嫉妒，会不会感到伤感——伤感肯定会有的，但是她太忙了，她可能伤感不了多久。那么嫉妒呢？她有没有嫉妒过哪名女性？

她嫉妒过母亲。但那跟男女之间的事情没有关系，她仅仅只是嫉妒母亲能那么轻易地拥有一切，而她却需要那么努力，而有些东西她即使努力了也无法得到。

——那么，她有没有母亲没有的东西？有没有任何地方不同于母亲？她不是想强于母亲，而是希望与她不同。

她的手指沿着德拉科的脊背下滑，现在换他的头窝在她的脖颈处，亲吻她颈前动脉，她把手放到德拉科的胸前，按在他的心脏处，她想感知一下德拉科为她而起的、急切跳动的心脏，她猜测着母亲是否仅有父亲一人，母亲的心脏是否仅为詹姆·波特跳动，母亲有没有给西弗勒斯·斯内普留下一个角落，哪怕只有尘埃那么微小呢——但德拉科没有让她的手指在他的胸前呆太久，他抓住了她的手指，嘴唇离开了她的脖子，转而吻向那些乱动的指头，它们刚才都干了些什么？它们干得很好，但还不够，他想让她更深入一些，比如掀开他的睡袍？

奥——该死，他没有穿分体的整套睡衣，而是穿了一件睡袍。这不能让哈莉方便从衣服下摆伸进去——假如是睡衣的话她可以更直接地触摸他的身体，好好地数一数他到底有多少块腹肌。睡袍是不容易被掀起来的，还会让他露出内裤，他知道哈莉是不会踏出这一步的。至少现在不会，因为如果她想踏出的话，他现在一定已经不着寸缕了。

……不着寸缕。

真是个让人热血沸腾的词汇，他不禁幻想着——幻想着一些让人爆炸的——假如他们两个都——

“我给你带了些礼物，德拉科。”哈莉说，她斜过身体拿过那包苹果递给德拉科。德拉科茫然地接过去。哈莉微微一笑，从他的腿上下来，德拉科也想调整一下姿势，但大腿那儿缺血太久了，一阵又麻又痛的感觉传来，他想惊呼，但用尽全身力气把它咽在了嘴里。

“很难受吗？”哈莉问，善解人意地帮他按摩，德拉科则急切地打开纸袋，想看看哈莉头一次送他的是什么礼物。

“苹果？”德拉科笑着说，纸袋里是各种各样大大小小甚至颜色各异的苹果，散发着甜蜜的芬芳。他谨慎地拿起一个——这显然不是魔法界的东西，魔法界连苹果都是古老的品种。

——实际上他只吃他们庄园里的那几棵苹果树出产的苹果。他的父母从不让他接触外面的食物。哈莉是在麻瓜世界长大的，所以这些苹果很有可能是她从麻瓜世界买的，他拿起一个粉色的小苹果，大概只有他平时吃的那种一半大，它非常可爱，泛着美丽的光泽——还有纸袋里的其他苹果，她是为了他到处搜罗来的吗？这个想法让他的喜悦变得那么显而易见，他全身心都在为哈莉·波特感到愉悦与甜蜜。

“怎么了，德拉科？”哈莉看着他犹豫的脸，“——奥，对不起，我忘了你不喜欢麻瓜世界来的东西——”她装作善解人意地说，心里却想着你敢不吃我就马上离开，“我现在就把它们拿走。”

“它们确实不怎么样，哈莉。”德拉科假惺惺地皱着眉头说，嘴角的微笑却出卖了他——没办法啊，他就是控制不住，“这倒不是因为它们是麻瓜苹果，而是因为——”他逗引着哈莉接下去，哈莉当然不会让他失望：“因为什么？”

“因为没人喂我。”他大着胆子说，把那个粉红色的小苹果递到了哈莉手里，很快他们又纠缠在一起，这次的吻充满着潮湿的水汽、苹果的香甜味儿还有轻微的咔咔声，最后又把嘴唇弄得一团糟，粉色变成了深红——

哈莉发现从刚才到现在德拉科根本就没评论她的衣服。

男孩都是粗心大意，连女孩换了衣服都不在乎呢，还是只要是她，德拉科根本不在乎她穿了什么？除非她不穿？

那这样的话下次她要穿那件性感之衣了，她还要摆动身体，让它在烛光和透明蕾丝下朦胧诱人，她要让德拉科——

“我也有礼物送给你，哈莉。”德拉科吻了一下她的脸说。

德拉科已经送了她很多礼物了，各种各样的酒，这次会是什么酒呢？哈莉看到德拉科的手往枕头底下摸去。

多有趣的男孩，把礼物藏在枕头底下。但当她看到德拉科拿出了一个精美的首饰盒的时候，忽然感到了一丝恐慌——她的视线不由移向德拉科修长手指上戴着的那个蛇形戒指——千万不要是戒指，她想，不要戒指。某种非常不健康的情绪像忽然袭来的山洪，让她心灵的小溪一下子就乱了方向。不，她不要缴出她的自由，她不需要永恒。起码这个时候不要。

德拉科从盒子里拿出了一个珠宝做成的白色小猫胸针放进哈莉手里，哈莉的心一下子平稳了——胸针的式样简洁明快，而且竟然是一只小猫，这简直是一种奇特的暗示，就好像德拉科真的懂得她一样，就像德拉科在无意中就猜透了她喜欢什么。她将小猫放在眼前仔细观看——它的眼白是钻石，眼珠则是绿宝石，很衬哈莉的眼睛，哈莉知道这确实是德拉科为她精心挑选的。但重点不在这里，而在于猫的脑门上竟然嵌着一只红色小鸟。

她看不出那小鸟是什么材料做的，但她知道鸟是猫的食物，假如她是猫的话，那么这只鸟代表着什么？


	173. 德拉科：密会（3）

哈莉不想直接询问德拉科这当中的含义，也许这只鸟触到了德拉科的某种想法，但这想法她不确定她喜不喜欢，所以她决定还是不知道的好。有些事总是这样的，你问得越清楚就越会丧失各种可能性，反正这胸针很漂亮、很适合她，她又何必去管它有什么用意呢？

她把胸针放回了盒子，装在自己的口袋里。“我会在朋友们面前带着它，”她宣称，“他们绝不会想到是你送的。”她爱极了这种秘密幽会的感觉，想象着日后她和她的朋友们与德拉科碰面的时候，他会攻击他自己送的胸针，说它怎么俗气和难看，并且他还会说罗恩送不起。然后她将肆无忌惮地还击，说他没有教养不懂得尊重别人——越是互相攻击就是越是兴奋。

“我爸爸也绝对想不到我居然吃了麻瓜苹果，”德拉科说，“在他心目中，我们不应该接触麻瓜的任何东西。”

“奥，德拉科，你不听你爸爸的话吗？”哈莉坏心眼地嘲笑他，“万一被你爸爸知道了你要怎么办呢？”

——如果你知道了你爸爸要跟我玩些游戏你会怎么样？哈莉真想告诉德拉科，但是那已经不可能了，卢修斯早想到这些，让她立下了誓言，她现在不能告诉任何人。

“我不知道，哈莉。”德拉科说，他也跟着哈莉坏笑了一下，“但是不听话的感觉很刺激，我也不打算事事都听我爸爸的。”

“那我们可以在接下来的几天里把剩下的这些苹果都吃掉，”哈莉拿起一旁的纸袋，德拉科马上接了过去。哈莉不自觉又笑了，“现在要我陪你去做魔药作业吗？”

“当然好了，哈莉。”德拉科点头，“我们先去弄点鲜薄荷汁。”

他们又在庄园里随意走动了一圈，往大杯子里倒了些冰镇的鲜薄荷汁，再来到那个小实验室，实验材料仍如昨晚一样摆放着，似乎是哈莉不在，德拉科自己完全没有心情做魔药实验了。

“你做到哪一步了，德拉科？”哈莉问。

“还没开始呢，哈莉。”德拉科有点不好意思地说，把苹果袋子放在桌子上，“完全没有开始。”

“那你可以现在开始了。”哈莉对他点点头，示意他开始，她双手捧着杯子，一边津津有味地喝着，一边若无其事地在小实验室里转悠起来。

昨晚她收集的材料已经被卢修斯全部拿走了，实验室里的其他材料都在，但她需要的那些则全都不见了，她该夸奖卢修斯·马尔福真是个精明能干的人呢，还是该骂他该死呢？早知如此，还不如一开始就找德拉科要呢，他肯定不会拒绝她的。

她知道她的心境比二年级的时候改变了，她现在没法那么理直气壮地利用德拉科了，她甚至不想让德拉科产生这样的联想——但是结果呢，结果就是她没能拿到她想要的东西。反而被卢修斯抓了个正着，即将付出更惨痛的代价。

哈莉在实验室里转了两圈，回头看德拉科，他正聚精会神地按照魔药课的笔记准备材料，先是雏菊根，再是无花果的皮——哈莉记得那些是缩身药剂的配方，那时候德拉科还装作手臂断了，让罗恩和纳威帮他切根并且剥皮呢。斯内普似乎对这个药剂不是太满意，给他们布置的暑假作业里，让他们把雏菊根从切片改成切丝，然后观察两者的效果有什么区别。

德拉科小心地把雏菊根用天平称好，然后才把它们放到桌上切了起来，哈莉在一旁捧着大杯子看他。他的动作轻盈、敏捷，手指灵活，刀工很漂亮，老实说确实比罗恩强上不少。他切的时候额前淡金色的头发不停地动着，有点遮挡视线——德拉科不时撅起下唇向上吹气，把那些讨厌的头发吹开。哈莉饶有兴致地看着他的嘴唇和完美的侧脸。

不一会儿，德拉科就把雏菊跟切成了片，速度比罗恩快很多，然后他很有耐心地打算把它们一片片地切丝，这个实验其实哈莉早在斯内普的实验室里做过，不需要这么麻烦，只要把薄片叠起来切就行，但她很喜欢看德拉科这么认真的样子——现在他既不恶毒，也不热情，而是理智和专注，他的眼睛全神贯注地看着雏菊根——奥，这又触发了哈莉内心的小恶魔了，她想做一件特别讨厌的事儿了，而且她相信，德拉科一定能包容她。

她走过去，先把杯子放到一边，薄荷汁危险地晃动着，几乎要溅上德拉科刚切好的雏菊根了，哈莉恶作剧地从后面抱住了德拉科的腰，从他的腋下钻出脑袋，看着他切丝。

“唔……”德拉科被她挤得嘶嘶叫，非常努力才没有把刀子从手里扔掉，“怎么了吗，哈莉？”

“……只是被你认真的样子迷住了，德拉科。”哈莉答道，老天，她是有多喜欢这样挑逗德拉科啊！德拉科的脸很快就红了，她真心喜欢他这么单纯的一面，“我以前从不知道你这么好学呢。”她说，手指划过他的手指，“我从不知道你的手指这么漂亮，动作这么灵活。”她的手滑来滑去，跟男孩的手纠缠在一起，“……我想只要你再用心一点，你在魔药上起码能跟赫敏打个平手。”

“你看出我不用心了。”德拉科出人意料地从她的话中挑出了这句，“说实话，我现在对任何事都无法百分百地专注。”

“——对我也是吗，德拉科？”哈莉问。她随即就后悔了——这是一个多么危险的话题！她是要德拉科对她承诺吗？她看到德拉科握住了她的手，他略微转身，低下头在哈莉的额头上轻轻一吻：“哈莉——你不知道是谁让我对别的东西都无法专注了吗？”

哈莉半张着嘴看他，她知道自己露出蠢相了却无法阻止自己，无法立刻机灵起来，一秒钟之后——哈莉觉得这个间隙未免太长了些，她才好像如梦初醒，重新正视德拉科那双灰色的眼睛，她可以的，她能看着他的眼睛然后带离话题，但最终她什么也没说出来，德拉科好像看出了什么似的，温柔吻了吻她的嘴唇：

“……别担心，哈莉。”

——她没说她担心。她根本就不担心。她有什么可担心的？

她的内心爆发出一连串的反驳，但她嘴里依然什么都说不出来，只是把自己的脑袋从德拉科那儿解放出来了。又过了一会儿，她才重新找到了自己的声音，告诉自己可以随便说点什么：“德拉科，你爸爸为什么那么讨厌麻瓜？连麻瓜苹果也不让你吃？”她从纸袋里挑了个大一点的黄色苹果，放进嘴里咬了一口：“奥，这个不是脆的，你要吃吗？”这是个安全的话题，并且显得她毫不在意。

德拉科从她手里接过苹果：“因为我们是纯血家族，哈莉。你可能不太明白纯血家族对血统的坚持——其实除了少数家族——比如你的好朋友罗恩韦斯莱所在的韦斯莱家族之外，其余的家族都紧密地团结在一起，我们互相帮助扶持并且互相通婚——”

他打住了，转而吃了口苹果。黄色的苹果非常香甜，但确实不够爽脆，嚼起来声音也很沉闷，就像他现在的心情。

“奥，这意味着德拉科你将来也得娶一个纯血呢。”哈莉调侃地说，“我猜她会跟你一样漂亮又傲慢。”

“……我就知道你会对此无动于衷。”德拉科小声地说，他的脸看起来有些发白，眼睛里闪过一丝锐利的痛苦。哈莉没想到他会这么说，他的话成功地让小小的实验室气温骤降了，让哈莉更没想到的是，她不知道德拉科居然想得这么深入了——他想过他们有没有可能永远在一起？并且他想过有哪些因素会阻止他？他认为他们能不能在一起最主要的原因是她有多在乎他？

“——可能我只是为了避免受伤。”哈莉飞快地找了个她觉得能让德拉科不那么难过的理由。当她说完之后，德拉科灰色眼睛又看着她，又。又一次。这让她有些不安。她觉得她必须得再说些什么。“当你明知道你无法抗争的时候，也许保守一点才是最好的选择。”她劝慰或者引导，或者别的什么，总之她又开口了，这个时候不宜沉默。“重要的是我们如何把握当下。”她说得好像那么回事。同时她审问着自己的心：你为什么不肯安定下来？你害怕的是被占有还是别的什么？

紧接着她想起了一些东西。但那不是别的男孩或者男人，也不是自由，而是小矮星彼得、食死徒和伏地魔。她看着德拉科，这个前食死徒的儿子，假如伏地魔真的回来了，他一定会被家庭被他的父亲裹挟进食死徒的世界，不管他愿意还是不愿意。而她则会是食死徒和伏地魔永恒的敌人。假如他们的关系简单一些，以后德拉科就会更容易选择一些。她不会那么自私要他放弃家庭转而跟她站在一起——更深层的原因则是，她不知道她还能活多久。假如伏地魔真的复活，她势必在他的猎杀名单里，在这种情况下，她不能对任何人承诺任何事，她只能让所有的事情停留在似是而非的层面。

“你说得对，哈莉——在我们这个年龄，想得太多不是一件好事。”德拉科放松了神情，刚才的阴郁一扫而空，但是哈莉觉得那不是因为她的话起了作用，而是因为他不想让她为难，他认为他要是继续这样，哈莉可能会很干脆地转身离开。

——德拉科，你还不明白你即将遭遇什么。等你明白的时候你就会改变，没有人是永恒不变的，没有多少人能背叛家庭和自己一直认定的价值观。哈莉这样想道。她认为德拉科也不会为了一个女孩做出这么大的改变，即使他会，那势必也不是永恒的，而她不想逼迫任何人，即使她需要德拉科的帮助她也要他完全出于自愿。哈莉带着自以为成熟的心态观察着德拉科稚气、单纯的脸，她以为她抓住了生命的真谛：当你有了亟需解决的大问题之后，其余的问题将不成其为问题。她自认为她知道德拉科最重要的东西是什么——那应该不是她，对吗？

“离你到联姻的年龄还要过很多年呢，德拉科。”哈莉说，在空气里种下一点希望，“人总是会变的，也许到时候你也会跟着时代改变，那时你的想法也会跟现在不一样了——你可能会喜欢上从前不喜欢的东西，而喜欢的东西则会随着岁月的流逝被你抛下。”

“等着瞧，哈莉。”德拉科咬了一口苹果，“你等着看我会不会这样改变——”哈莉温柔的手指抚在他的脸上，他无法继续说下去。他不太能明白她怎么能一边逃避一边用满含怜爱的眼神看着他——这目光让他的心情复杂，她仿佛在告诉他，她是多么成熟，她在为他考虑，而不深入交谈、不去进一步了解对方则对他们两个都好。

哈莉放下了手指，转而拿起了德拉科手边的刀子：“我替你切吧，德拉科——我们来一起制作魔药。”

实验室里一片安静，他们不再过多交谈，德拉科看着哈莉将他切好的雏菊根片叠好，细细地切成丝，她认真起来的样子非常迷人。他受她的鼓舞，站到桌子边搅动着坩埚里的魔药，不时回过头，轻声让哈莉把材料递给他，而哈莉则每次都配合得非常好，并且每次她递过处理好的材料时，唇边都会泛起一个自得又快乐的笑容，眼睛里星星闪烁——他知道这才是真实的、他所喜爱的真实而迷人的哈莉。

最后所有材料进了坩埚，魔药咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡，颜色从粉红慢慢过渡到紫色，他们一起站在坩埚面前，欣喜地看到魔药炼成的速度远超过从前，他们等待着，不时交换一个微笑，魔药终于好了，德拉科把它们仔细地装进了瓶子里，贴上标签，放在架子上。

“接着做下一个吗？时间还早。”哈莉靠在桌子上问德拉科。

“当然好了，哈莉。你不在这儿我的速度可没有这么快。”德拉科说，走过来把手指滑进哈莉的指缝，另一只手拿起了他自己那杯薄荷汁，“我想你应该得到一点奖励。”他含了一口在嘴里，吻上了哈莉的唇，试图反过来把薄荷汁喂给哈莉——哈莉咯咯笑着，拼命闪躲，冰凉的薄荷汁从她的嘴里流出来，打湿了她的睡衣。


	174. 卢修斯的游戏：教授与学生（1）

两个小时后，哈莉又一次来到了马尔福庄园。与刚才不同的是，她现在穿着霍格沃兹厚重的格兰芬多魔法袍——不用说，这是出于卢修斯的特别要求。她在踏出壁炉的时候，忍不住深深地叹了口气，不知道卢修斯·马尔福准备了什么“惊喜”给她？

她走进图书室，卢修斯正背对着她坐在沙发上，手里仍然端着一杯红酒。

“把门关上。”他说，“到我面前来。”

哈莉从身后把门关上，走到卢修斯的面前。她特地为今晚的聚会换了她的眼镜，因为她想知道卢修斯究竟属于哪一级的选手，但当她站到卢修斯面前时，还是为镜片上的数字感到惊叹——会不会霍格沃兹所有人的接吻次数加起来也无法和卢修斯·马尔福一个人相提并论？不过今晚的卢修斯也穿着一件非常普通魔法袍，哈莉稍稍皱起了眉头——这绝对不适合他，这过于家居了，丝毫没有纯血该有的严肃和尊贵。不过这也可能是为了今晚的游戏准备的——所以今晚游戏的内容难道是“两个普通的魔法师”？

“很好，波特。”卢修斯点头，“你的穿着非常符合我们今晚的主题。”

“——你想好怎么折磨我了？”哈莉问。

“这不叫折磨，孩子，”他喝了口红酒，露出一个让哈莉难以解读的表情，“我得说你对德拉科做的那些才叫折磨。”

“我对德拉科才不是——”

“行了，哈莉·波特。”卢修斯的脸色变得冷峻了，“你骗不了我。我不是我儿子，我不会相信你那些烂到极点的借口——但我会挖掘你真实的一面，让你对自己诚实。”

“那你对自己诚实吗，先生？”哈莉嘲讽地问。

“这与你无关，波特。”卢修斯冷冰冰地说，“你好好想想今晚怎么战胜我吧。”他靠向柔软的沙发背垫，似乎对今晚的游戏十分期待。

哈莉装作不甚在意地耸耸肩：“这么说我们可以开始了？”

“当然，波特。”卢修斯的身体稍微前倾了一些，露出一个几近完美的笑容——哈莉几乎立刻感受到他与德拉科的不同，他那么快速地调整好了他自己的态度，毫无切换的痕迹，比她要娴熟得多，更不是单纯的德拉科所能比拟的。但卢修斯并不能激发哈莉倾慕的感情——她讨厌这种过分成熟的男人，并且完全不喜欢局势不由她掌控。不过唯一值得安慰的是，卢修斯并不打算运用他最擅长的碰触，她一想起她昨晚的那声娇喘就羞愧不已。但现在她又有信心了，她才不信谁能仅用语言就让她难以自控呢。

“今晚游戏的内容是‘教授与学生’，”卢修斯居高临下地看着她，“我是你的魔药学教授，而你是我的学生。”他满意地看到哈莉·波特微微张开了红润的嘴唇，翠绿的眼睛微妙地闪烁了一下，然后她又把它们丢在她的面具后面——这让他想起少年时代的自己，他也曾在少女们之中游走，尝试变得游刃有余，将她们玩弄于鼓掌之中。

那么哈莉·波特是一个未成熟的卢修斯·马尔福吗？他暗自思忖，将哈莉的反应记下来——“魔药学”三个字可能是她的一个缺口，他知道谁是她的魔药教授，斯莱特林的天才院长、一个混血儿，跟他们有交情的西弗勒斯·斯内普——德拉科很少提及他。但卢修斯知道，作为格兰芬多，哈莉·波特对她阴沉沉的魔药教授应该相当反感才对。

“但我可没有这么性感迷人的魔药课教授。”哈莉说，再次看到卢修斯讥讽的笑意，“但你确定你能教我吗？你要知道我真正的魔药课老师，那可是了不起的魔药天才斯内普。”

“我是另一方面的天才，波特。”卢修斯把红酒放在几案上，向哈莉眨了眨眼，“你很快就能明白这一点的——我不打算玩一般的游戏，比如你喊我马尔福教授之类——这会让我出戏，从而难以对你做出正确的反应，所以我的要求是，你就直接把我当做西弗勒斯·斯内普，而你则出演你本人，一个傲慢而愚蠢的格兰分多。并且我们假定你暗恋他，拼命想把他拐上/床，你觉得怎么样？”他的眼睛里闪着恶趣味。

“——把一个油腻腻的老蝙蝠拐上/床。”哈莉皱起眉头——她不知道卢修斯的用意，他知道她和斯内普之间的事？那不可能。那么他是单纯地想做游戏？那为什么一定要选斯内普呢？她不由得猜测卢修斯就是想玩她——因为她“应该”最讨厌斯内普？那么她得展现出这一点。“你还真是特别有想象力。”

“当然。”卢修斯故意顺着她的话往下说，“我知道斯内普多么让你讨厌——他长得不怎么样，从来不修饰外形，老是一副脏兮兮的样子。有些天才但是过分毒舌，尤其喜欢针对你们格兰芬多——奥，这点我倒是挺欣赏他的，我知道你肯定很讨厌他，但是想想，喜欢一个你原本就讨厌的人，那不是一件特别有趣的事吗？”

“幼稚。”哈莉对此嗤之以鼻。

“成熟的事情总是要从幼稚开始，女孩。”卢修斯假惺惺地劝诫着，他还从没被谁说过“幼稚”，有点不大习惯。但他愿意教给哈莉·波特一点人生经验，“而人生的乐趣就在于尝试。”

“——假如我真的喜欢上他了怎么办？”哈莉提出质疑，“你的游戏很危险。”

“正是因为危险才有趣，波特。游戏当然有它的虚拟边界，这种边界存在于我们心中，当你记住它的假定性和超现实性时，你就不会把游戏和现实混为一谈。”卢修斯侃侃而谈，“现实是不容犯错的，但游戏却可以重新再来，它是可以修正的——当它一旦结束，你就不应该再让它对你产生任何别的作用，也无需为它承担任何后果。它是如此自由而快乐，这就是游戏如此迷人的原因——当然，假如你分不清游戏与现实，甚至被游戏影响到现实的话，我只能说那只能怪你一开始就没有搞清楚什么是游戏——我希望你能记住，我们之间所进行的一切，仅仅只是游戏，你要非常投入，但同时得保持清醒，我不为你的任何错误负责。”

他这么提醒她，看起来像是好心或者怕她跨越边界，其实他知道他越是提醒她她就越不会相信——人总是这样的，当你对某人有防备的时候，他提出来的建议即使你知道那是正确的，你也不会心悦诚服地接受。卢修斯就是知道哈莉不会接受甚至会故意反着来才提出这些建议的。他要看看到时候她聪明反被聪明误的可笑嘴脸。

哈莉皱了一下眉头，她不能让卢修斯看出她和斯内普之间有什么，但又要表演出她确实对他有什么——这简直是强人所难，而且游戏一旦开始，她肯定无法从中逃脱。

“那么我们从哪里开始？你要给我上课吗？”她摆出一副速战速决的架势，还没明白等待她的将会是什么。

“不，我要给你个禁闭，在我的办公室里——我们就当这儿就是我的办公室。”卢修斯招了招手，一张桌子出现在他面前，桌子上还有本中阶魔药书，“我猜斯内普肯定经常关你禁闭吧？”他看着她的绿眼睛，“毕竟你也有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。”

——什么意思？卢修斯知道斯内普曾经暗恋过她妈妈？哈莉暗自猜测，但是她不敢问。假如他真的知道的话，那他肯定是故意选择斯内普的，这么看来，卢修斯·马尔福比他儿子混蛋多了。

“我们从你进门开始。”他吩咐，“你要喊我‘斯内普教授’，接着我就让你进来，给你分配任务——斯内普关你们禁闭的时候一般都让你们干些什么？”

“——清理坩埚、擦地板和桌子以及切魔药材料之类的吧，没什么特别的。”

“啧啧啧，真是浪费。”他貌似可惜地说，“让这么漂亮的小姑娘待在只有两个人在的房间里，居然只让她做这些事。”

“那要是你，你会让我做些什么？”哈莉假装感兴趣实则挑衅地问道。

多有趣的女孩。她的反击真是让他对她越来越感兴趣了——希望她不要太快让他感到无趣。

“我会让你做些什么呢？”卢修斯意味深长地重复，目光非常慢地刷过她的身体。她穿着他吩咐过的格兰芬多魔法袍，魔法袍长到脚踝，里面还穿着衬衣和长裤。从外面来看，袍子宽大而笨重，没有人会因此——啊不，哈莉看到卢修斯的目光扫过来了，那目光像是有形的，她觉得她自己好像瞬间就赤/裸地站在他的面前，而他仅凭目光就足以让她颤抖，根本不需要触碰。

“——让我想想……”他拖长了声音，尾音消失在他性感的唇中，哈莉发现自己在紧盯着他的嘴唇看，她的嘴唇也不由自主地张开了一些，好像它非常空虚，需要什么东西来填满一样。

“……可能我会教你些别的东西。”他抬起一根手指轻轻摩挲着自己的下唇，灰色的眼睛牢牢盯着她，送出一些暧昧的暗示，“毕竟你这么聪明，教室里的那些知识肯定满足不了你——你就是个无法被满足的小东西，对吗？”

他看到女孩的眼中浮现出危险的欲/望，然后她再一次地把它们谨慎地藏了起来，摆出一副无动于衷或者没听懂的样子。

“游戏可还没开始呢。”她忍不住小声提醒他。

这只是个开胃小菜，卢修斯想。成年人的世界复杂着呢，小妞，我会让你在其中好好学习的。一旦你从我这儿毕业，你将变得无比成熟，并且你将会对所谓的爱情彻底失去信心。

“那我们可以立刻开始，你站到门边去，把我当做真正的斯内普——顺便提醒你一下，今晚你只剩下两个半小时了。假如你不能让我碰触你，你就输了，我们只能在明晚进行下一个游戏了——下个游戏将更有趣。”

“……你还不如让我爱上伏地魔。”她小声说，转身去了门口。

“一个好建议，波特。有机会我们可以玩玩这个，假如你喜欢的话。”

她听到卢修斯的声音钻进她的耳朵，忍不住又颤抖了一下——他可真自负，认为他自己一定能赢。

她来到门边，从里面敲了敲门：“我来了，斯内普教授。”

“请进。”卢修斯斯文地说，“波特小姐。”

斯内普才不会这么礼貌。哈莉暗自吐槽，双脚磨蹭着再次走到卢修斯面前：“今晚您有什么吩咐吗，教授？”

“奥。”卢修斯装模作样地翘起腿思考，哈莉猜测着他打算要她做的事，是轻松的，还是繁重的？“你在斯内普面前这么礼貌吗，波特？”他问，“而且你问话的方式可真诱人——‘今晚’、‘吩咐’，要是我可能吩咐你做点男人和女孩晚上该做的事儿——斯内普居然真的让你打扫那堆破烂？”

“你出戏了，先生。”哈莉毫不留情地指责，“麻烦不要浪费我的时间。”

“啊啊，好的好的，”他嗤嗤笑着，咳了两下强作正经，“那就打扫坩埚吧——”他用魔杖召来了一个超大又脏兮兮的坩埚，哈莉简直怀疑他是不是真的把斯内普的坩埚弄来了——

“不要用魔法擦洗，”他又朝她眨了眨眼，表示他现在是货真价实的斯内普，一个斯莱特林施/虐狂，“就用你的双手——”他抬起下巴示意，“那边有一个水槽，水槽旁边有水桶和抹布，你的任务就是把坩埚清理干净，直到我满意为止。明白了吗？”

“什么？”哈莉惊讶地问，卢修斯要她入戏，她会比他更快进入。

卢修斯有点困惑地看着她：“你没听我说吗？你的任务是打扫这个大坩埚。”

“我又不是坩埚清洁工！”哈莉吼道，“我凭什么做这个？”

棒极了，她对自己说，她一直想对斯内普大吼来着，今天算是一个小尝试，卢修斯说过，人生的乐趣就在于尝试。当她现在看到卢修斯目瞪口呆的时候，她确实挺快乐的。

“……”卢修斯看着她，“你忘了我们的设定是你暗恋我吗？我可看不出你有哪里表现出这一点了。”

“你可以把这当做是爱而不得的愤怒，先生。”哈莉点头，“斯内普爱上我可能要等他下辈子了。”

“你没明白我的意思，女孩。”卢修斯声明，“我没有让你激发爱意，因为我也没有什么爱意让你激发。我只是让你激发欲/望，如果你不明白这二者的区别，我可以给你好好解释一下。”

“假如我真的激发了呢？你打算满足它吗？”哈莉大胆地问，观察着男人的表情。卢修斯用微笑代替了其他表情。

“你觉得我这样的男人会控制不住自己吗？”他微笑着反问，她的问题侮辱了他的能力，这让他更讨厌她一些了，但是很奇怪，他发现他对她的兴趣反而又加强了。“多少成年女性想要爬上我的床，多少少女想要被我抱在怀里——假如我需要满足欲/望，根本不用动什么脑筋，甚至连手指都不必勾一下。我现在仅仅想要游戏——游戏能带来无数可能以及另一个自我，这种快感远超让思想走开、脑部麻痹的……你这个年纪好奇不得了的某种满足感——不过我猜你连后一种都还没试过吧。”他冲她邪笑。

该死的马尔福！他在嘲笑她的不成熟，然后又挑/逗她。——真奇怪，之前她还在夸她成熟呢，他是说她还远不够他成熟吗？哈莉默默地想，

“格兰芬多扣五十分。”卢修斯稍微收起了一点笑容，懒洋洋地说，“因为你顶撞教授，现在去把坩埚擦干净。”

哈莉又张大了嘴。这些语言都是属于斯内普的不错，但语气完全不是，他的语气就像在开玩笑一样。还有斯内普从来没扣过她的分。

“这不公平，教授，”她配合他的语速、慢吞吞地说，“你不能因为我——”

“我能，因为我是教授。”卢修斯往后靠去，笑得有点邪恶，“奥，其实我还是挺喜欢看年轻女孩弯着腰擦大坩埚的——你知道那会显露你们漂亮的曲线。”他拿过酒杯喝了一口，一副迫不及待的样子，“快开始吧，我都有点等不及了。”

哈莉都快被他弄糊涂了，她想告诉他斯内普才不会喜欢看年轻女孩弯腰擦坩埚呢！也不会喝什么红酒。但是一转念之后，她忽然想到——万一斯内普真的喜欢呢？下次她要不要去他哪儿试试看？她想起魔药教室里那个大坩埚，还有斯内普实验室里的那个，又或者，她可以假装弯腰去捡起什么东西？书或者手帕？

她的警惕心随即又上来了：卢修斯刚才自己在频频模糊现实和游戏的边界，他是不是就希望她产生这种联想？

她瞟了卢修斯·马尔福一眼。他脸上的表情混蛋极了。


	175. 卢修斯的游戏：教授与学生（2）

等着瞧吧，卢修斯·马尔福。哈莉暗暗想道，她走到水槽边，用水桶接了一些水，又拿起抹布，把它们带到坩埚旁。她打算先从坩埚内部开始清洁，用抹布沾了些水，弯下腰去看看从哪儿开始。

坩埚非常脏。它的底部沾满了各种魔药，就好像它的主人从来不清扫它一样。难道他不害怕下一次熬煮的魔药和上次剩下的魔药之间会产生不可预测的反应的吗？哈莉用两根手指顶起抹布的一端，轻轻摩擦着底部，但效果不是很好，她加大了一点力气，效果倒是明显了，但她的手指很快开始酸痛起来了。

卢修斯的目光在她背后游走。哈莉知道自己刚才关于弯下腰，展示曲线的幻想全都是一厢情愿——关键在于她的袍子实在是太厚重了，她能想得到自己背部是什么样的，那就是毫无曲线，魔法袍子让那里一片平坦。看不出肩膀、腰部、臀部有什么不同之处，因此也无法勾起任何遐想。她感到男人的目光很快就在她的身后消失了，这非常可笑——卢修斯对穿着厚重魔法袍子的女孩弯腰擦坩埚的幻想恐怕一样过于不切实际。可能在他的幻想里，少女应该有些羸弱的裸/露，最少得露出匀称的小腿，最好是直到臀部，当她弯下腰去，袍子无法遮住她的屁股，当她直起腰来，袍子又恰到好处地把它遮住了，如此若隐若现，引起人一探究竟的欲/望。

但是以卢修斯的经验而言，他对这样富有肉/欲吸引力的少女应该不会陌生。他之所以让她穿着标准魔法袍很可能是因为他较少接触那种古板、对男人不假辞色的少女。这样看来，她反而不能运用汤姆·里德尔所说的“女性气质”了，她不能卑躬屈膝地取悦他，因为这样对他而言太熟悉因此极容易被轻视，一个人怎么会对他轻视的东西感兴趣呢？

还有一点。他选择的人物，西弗勒斯·斯内普。假如游戏是现实的某种投射，那么也可能代表着斯内普是卢修斯感兴趣但无法成为的人。除开卢修斯想看她和斯内普的笑话的可能性，他还可能对打破古板有着奇妙的兴趣。

意识到这一点，哈莉没有刻意去摆动自己的臀部，或者撅起它，向卢修斯显示她的身材有多么好。对卢修斯这样的老手来说，这么做只会引起他的轻视——想想看他可能见识过多少形状完美的臀部！她开始老老实实地擦起了坩埚，每一处、每一个角落、细细擦洗，她换了一桶又一桶水，将抹布清洗了一遍又一遍，专心致志、全情投入，整个过程中她甚至没有看卢修斯一眼——当然，她用全部的感官去感知他的细微变化来确定自己的选择是否正确。

她眼角的余光看到卢修斯开始频率缓慢地交叠他的双腿——一会儿左腿压在右腿上，一会儿右腿压在左腿上，这是他情绪波动的前兆。哈莉知道自己的选择是正确的，但却不知卢修斯何以会有这样的变化。她不了解成熟男人的内心——很显然，卢修斯和斯内普以及西里斯是不一样的。不但性格不一样，追求的东西不一样，对女性的要求也不一样——假如现在坐在桌子后面的人不是卢修斯而是真的斯内普，他会对认真擦洗着坩埚她视而不见的。斯内普仅仅会对认真而聪明的人露出欣赏的表情。他欣赏他们，就像欣赏他自己一样。一个擦坩埚的白痴再认真也无法激起他的兴趣。

卢修斯现在注视着她了。不同于斯内普的是，他的注视不是欣赏，而是一种惊奇。他在惊奇于真有人会在他面前全心全意地擦坩埚吗？哈莉猜测着，开始擦洗坩埚的外部。假如刚才弯腰下去擦洗内部都没有任何肉/欲成分的话，现在擦洗外部更没有美感可言。哈莉现在完全不考虑这个，她都没有脱下这身厚重魔法袍子、露出里面稍微性感那么一点点的衬衣和裤子的想法。甚至也没有解开魔法袍最上面两粒扣子、露出一点颈部的想法。

但她觉得卢修斯的眼神炙热起来了。他开始反复打量她蹲下的身体。她肯定那没什么可看的，但是他在运用想象力。

——斯内普不会这么做的。她想，起码她从未体会过。从没有过现在这种被目光炙烤的感觉，她感到喉咙发干，膝盖不知是因为承受身体的重压还是别的什么原因微微颤抖。她悄悄地深呼吸，平衡体内的压力。她想象着自己并非处在夜晚古堡的图书室中，而是在一片广袤的森林里，在春日的清晨里呼吸着新鲜空气，而非呼吸着旧羊皮纸的苦闷气息。她的身后是一位完美的、充满道德感的“正午男人”，而非精神空虚、玩弄他人的古堡主人。

那在这样的场景中，她自己又是谁呢？是“正午男人”的什么人？什么都不是——她在心里想，他们是两个无关的人。她专注于她的工作和战斗，做好了就会获得自由，仅此而已。而且她从不会指望自己在第一个夜晚就获得胜利。

做长期斗争，她告诉自己，她要获取最后的胜利。

那么，最后的胜利是什么呢？她要征服卢修斯、让他臣服？是打倒卢修斯、让他毁灭？

——总之她不会让他好过，她愤愤地想，不由得加大了力度。

最后坩埚总算从里到外都焕然一新了。哈莉累得满头大汗，几乎瘫倒在地上，手指也快要握不住抹布了，她愤恨地把它扔进了桶里，再把桶提到水槽那儿清洗了一遍——卢修斯让她找到了许久之前在德思礼家干家务的感觉——劳累并且不知道何时是尽头。她不知道这有什么好玩的——她抬眼看了看靠在软沙发上无所事事的卢修斯一眼，后者的脸上充满了愉悦——他的酒杯也空了。

“——干完活之后斯内普会给你提供教授按摩吗？”他明知故问，“你看起来有点疲惫，如果他愿意提供，那我也愿意。”

“他是个魔药教授，先生。”哈莉有气无力地说，“而且他最喜欢看到格兰芬多快死的样子——”

“奥，我也喜欢你快死的样子。”他又冲她眨眼，饶有趣味地说着双关语，向她暗示他可能带来的另一种意义上的瞬间“死亡”。“你知道我也是个斯莱特林。我早说过某些快感要超过欲/望，比如此刻，你黯淡无神的双眼、额头的细汗、下垂的嘴角、垮下的双肩、酸疼的腰肢，”他的目光一一检视，“还有你快要站不住的双腿都让我感到满足——虽然我看不见它们的样子，但我猜它们一定相当迷人——知道吗，我特别喜欢少女因为我而站立不稳的模样。”哈莉的双目几乎要喷出火花了，拳头都攥紧了，“——还有这份活力。”他点头，“哎呀，我真是越来越喜欢你了——”

“是作为卢修斯·马尔福喜欢我，还是作为西弗勒斯·斯内普？”哈莉不甘示弱地问。

“这有什么区别吗？”卢修斯喝了一口红酒，“我们都是男人——并且我们都懂得少女们的好处。”他危险地眯了眯眼，看到哈莉瞬间理解了他藏在话里的暧昧，他看到她翠绿的眼眸——可爱的浅蓝中泛着绿色的眼眸那么生动地眨着，这让他想起森林里他偶有的几次泛游时看到的苹果树那茂盛亮丽的新绿，灿烂的金光在它们的边缘闪烁，真实而又野性。

——但美丽的仍然是人体而不是风景。仅有风景太单一了，而如果人体仅仅只是立在那里，那么它和风景就别无二致了——人体必须拥有活力，他会给它注入活力。

“我怀疑西弗勒斯·斯内普像你那么懂得少女，”哈莉嘲讽地说，“你觉得他要是懂得的话，会至今还是单身吗？”

卢修斯知道她那嘲讽是冲着他而不是冲着斯内普的。“你要知道如果我拥有他那么多的自由，我至今也会是单身——你以为懂得少女就一定要和她们结婚吗？每一个少女都是不一样的。假如我选择了这个，就会放弃剩下的无数，所有最好的选择就是不选择，这样就能随时拥有多种可能——在这一点上，你应该跟我一样明白。”

他在暗示她并不比他纯洁多少。哈莉生气地想，但无法反驳，难道她要告诉他伏地魔即将回归，她可能没几年好活了所以不能选择？她相信他要是知道了这个信息，肯定会立刻把她抓起来献给伏地魔的。

“但斯内普可是个了不起的禁欲者，”她把话题从自己身上岔开，“他可不像你这样对少女有什么兴趣，我想他大概会跟魔药或者魔法恋爱一辈子。”

卢修斯笑了起来：“——那要看是哪类少女，波特。原来这就是你提不起劲的理由——你以为斯内普是个没有弱点的人，所以打算就这样放弃吗？我得说你对成年男人一无所知。”

“我以为斯内普代表着拒绝。”哈莉半真半假地说，“作为男人，他不应该已经枯死了吗？”

“——所以你需要用你自己来浇灌他。”卢修斯把酒杯放回了几案，“或者说，来浇灌‘我’。”他告诉她他此刻的身份，“普通情况而言，我，一个霍格沃兹的教授，看待一位漂亮的女学生——我们暂且不管那是不是你——时所想到的，不是舞会上的轻浮小妞，也不是月下漫步的情人，而是要在教室里碰面的学生。你衣着朴素而保守，桌子上放着旧羊皮纸，一副虔诚的样子，等待我前来授课。我竭力想要教授你新的知识，你写呀抄呀，满足我的种种要求。当你犯错，我会毫不犹豫地惩罚你，关你禁闭，当你独自待在我的办公室时，就像刚才一样，如果你什么都不做，那自然什么都不会发生——但我比你更了解我自己，我绝不可能对你无动于衷——别人或许激不起我的兴趣，但你一定可以——只是你得用对方法。”

他又冲她眨眼，在向她暗示斯内普的种种可能，哈莉只能装作完全不知道他在说些什么：“什么意思，教授？你是说你对我——”

“我想我不必说得那么明白，波特。”他右边的嘴角微微牵动，“但我不妨告诉你一件事，那就是斯内普在年轻的时候也曾喜欢过一位少女，”哈莉的眼睛表演性地睁大了，“她和你非常相似，你们一样聪明、漂亮，拥有万人迷的魅力，并且——”他稍微顿了一下，“并且你们有着同样的绿眼睛，眼球的边缘微微闪光，如同春天的田野。你敢说斯内普在看着你的眼睛的时候会无动于衷吗？”他再一次停顿，“奥，我忘了我就是斯内普本人了——现在你知道了这一点了，你会怎么做？”

“你要我注视着你吗，教授？”

他听到哈莉·波特结结巴巴地问。又看到她的眼睛在他脸上晃来晃去，带着怯生生且跃跃欲试的表情。

——西弗勒斯，你会感激我的，我将给你单调的教学生涯送上一点乐子。卢修斯不无自得地想，“靠近点看着我，哈莉·波特，过来——不要站在桌子前，而是到我身边来。”

“但我不能触碰你——”

“没关系，只是走过来，维持好分寸就行。”他循循善诱，“而且你不热吗？为什么不把魔法袍子脱下来呢？


	176. 卢修斯的游戏：教授与学生（3）

“好的，教授。”哈莉说。他在教她怎么诱惑他，这真有意思。不过更有意思的是，她要诱惑的其实并不是斯内普，而是扮演斯内普的卢修斯。卢修斯才是内核，所以她干脆地脱下了袍子并把它叠好放在一旁，又把鞋子留在那儿。她来到卢修斯的身侧，几乎要挤上他的腿了才停下，保持着相当危险的距离。

“还有什么吩咐吗，斯内普教授？”她问。

“现在你要看着我，”卢修斯教她，“慢慢地把目光移过来，在接触到我的眼睛时要尽量显得挑衅一些。”

“——为什么？”哈莉忍不住问，她记得每次挑衅斯内普她都会得到斯内普的全力反击，反而温柔会得到相对好一些的对待。

“你越是挑衅就越是活力十足，波特。”他说，温柔地看着她的脸，“你知道自己愤怒的时候分外动人吗？脸颊红润、嘴唇颤抖，浑身爆发着力量——你这样非常容易挑起那些了不起的男人的征服欲，会让他幻想当你在他们身下会是什么情景。”

哈莉这次真心实意地感到惊讶了——她真的不知道！

“我以为……”她磕磕巴巴，“我以为如果我温柔一些会更容易走进他们的内心。”

“——所以我说你不了解成年男性，尤其是那些自命不凡的男人。”他评判着，随即微微一笑，把头放在支着沙发扶手的手掌里，淡金色的头发倾泻而下——哈莉猜测他是不是用了她家出产的头发柔顺剂。不过他显然很能知道怎么才能最大限度展现他的英俊和魅力。当他的长发滑下的时候，他看起来甚至有些可爱。他那头长而淡金的头发让人联想到太阳，但手杖和戒指上却雕着蛇——蛇是不会出现在太阳底下的。

“谁说刚强与温柔不能并存呢？”他反问，就像问她“谁说黑夜与太阳不能并存呢”似的，“你用刚强吸引他的注意力，再用温柔走进他的内心，最后他能接受的，就是一个完整而真实的你，而不只是你的某一面。而且——”他意味深长地低语，哈莉不由自主想听得更清楚点，身体向他倾去。

“——我是一个禁欲主义者，”他自语般地说，哈莉知道他此时又回到了斯内普的身份里，“一个人如果喜欢过谁还要过禁欲生活的话，那么他很可能是出于爱而坚持。也就是说，如果我对你有欲/望，那也就是对你产生了爱情——多有趣，我是个灵肉合一的支持者。”

“……但你不可能对我产生欲/望。”哈莉回想起临行前的那个吻，斯内普对她根本无动于衷。

“当然。”他挺起身，挨近哈莉的脸看着她的眼睛，“那是因为我现在还只是一个被动承受者。一旦你让我打开了心门，你可以看到我翻腾的欲/望和爱恋，我恐怕到时候你会无法承受。”他笑了几声，暧昧的气流拂过她的脸，哈莉的心中闪过斯内普那尖刻又阴沉的脸庞，他真的会对她产生那么激烈的感情吗？

“——那我该怎么做？”她问。

“奥。”他退回沙发背，哈莉觉得他的眼神里有着很讨厌的东西——他好像知道她会感兴趣的，他知道她对斯内普——“如果我告诉你而你照做的话，你就会输，这样你也愿意吗？”他问。

她被引导着点了头。她知道她应该抗拒的，她知道卢修斯绝对不是一个爱情至上的桃丽娜——但是她对斯内普的渴望超越了她的警惕心。另一方面，她也希望今晚卢修斯能对她降低一点戒心，如果她点头同意的话，卢修斯在后面的游戏里应该不会那么防卫森严。

“好极了。”卢修斯点头，哈莉敏锐地感觉到他轻松的姿态和心理。他多么得意啊，她跳进了他挖的坑内——在明知道那是坑的情况下。

“再过来点，波特。运用你的腿——你的裤子不错，比袍子好些——虽然卢修斯本人更喜欢袍子，但是作为斯内普，我喜欢这条裤子。”他在角色之间自由切换，“因为它遮住了一切，但又有点紧，显出你的腿肚和美妙的大腿。完全裸露和完全遮盖都无法打动斯内普这样防备森严的男人。”他笃定地说，“现在你的腿应该挨着我的膝盖，并且你要假装那是无意的——接着展现你的愤怒。”

哈莉照他说的做了，她挨近他的膝盖，甚至她还做了多余的，一只赤足踩在了卢修斯柔软的拖鞋上，她用脚趾踩住他的脚趾部分，他的脚趾因为刺激而向上抬了一下，紧接着就不动了。“先生——我可以走了吗？”她尾音上扬，表现出克制的愤怒。

“再激烈无礼一点，波特。”

哈莉听出到他的声音不如刚才稳定。“我可以走了吗？”她大声说，脚趾卷曲了一下。

“看来擦一个坩埚也无法让你明白你错在哪里，波特。”哈莉看着卢修斯的嘴唇滑稽地说出了这句话，他演得还真是那么回事，“一如既往的无礼、傲慢，”他接着说，“不吸取任何教训——看来我得让你好好认识你的错误——现在，把那个水桶再拿过来，把这里的地板再擦一遍。”

“——我真的需要去再擦一遍吗？”她问。

“那样你可能成为我的专属小女仆了，波特。”他调侃，现在他是卢修斯·斯内普了，“你应该骂我了。”

“你这该死在地窖里的老蝙蝠——”骂人是她的专长之一，尤其是骂被她在心里已经骂过千万次的斯内普，她的话像流水一样轻巧地从嘴里流出，然后她看到卢修斯在哈哈大笑，她才恍然明白她刚才骂了什么——

“骂得这么真心实意吗，波特？”他在皮沙发里笑得浑身抖动，金发随之震颤不已，哈莉懊恼地咬住了嘴唇。

“然后呢？”她放弃折磨自己的嘴问。

“在我回骂你的时候扑上来，”他仍然笑着说，“扑到我身上来，吻我。”

“——你确定这有用？”哈莉问，她已经吻过斯内普好几次了，好像并没有起什么作用。

“试试看，一次不行就来两次，只要我不推开你你就成功了——你们格兰芬多不是自诩勇气吗？你没有亲吻斯内普的勇气？”

“……”最后一次她吻了他很长时间。他确实没有推开她，所以这证明了什么？——她多想问问卢修斯斯内普到底在想些什么，但是她又怎么会对卢修斯敞开心扉？

“如果你推开我呢？”她问，“我可能会羞愧而死。”

“你不会羞愧而死的，波特，你不是那种会为自己的努力而感到羞愧的女孩，你只会为你不曾做过的事而羞愧，从我们——我是说你和卢修斯——那次充满激烈碰撞的相遇来看，我知道你勇气十足，而且你不是那种轻易放弃的人。”卢修斯半是讽刺半是夸赞地说，挑起哈莉对她自己勇气特质的肯定。“至于我——斯内普，第一次我可能会推开你，但如果你多来几次——想想看，我会给你多来几次的机会吗？假如你吻过我而我反感的话，我肯定不会给你这样的机会，如果我给了，你知道这证明什么吗？”

“……证明我在你心里是特别的？”哈莉喃喃自语——她太傻了，她居然以为斯内普的被动承受等于无动于衷，她怎么没想到那其实就代表他某种程度的接受呢？

“对。”他赞许，多有趣，大难不死的女孩、邓布利多的宠物哈莉·波特终于对地窖里的老蝙蝠西弗勒斯·斯内普蠢蠢欲动了，要不是因为她的脚还在他的脚上蠕动，分散他的注意力的话，他几乎要再次笑出声了，“你果然是个聪明的女孩。”

“——那我准备好了。”她说，又前进一步，一条腿顶开了他并拢的膝盖。

她是不是把他们俩的性别搞错了？卢修斯想。

“别忘了你还在关禁闭，波特。”他按捺住不能完全掌控局势的小小惊慌，慢悠悠地开口，同时享受着许久不见的心跳加速的一点小刺激。哈莉觉得他做好了被她突袭的准备，假如是真的斯内普，他不会这么淡然。斯内普会瞪着他，鼓起眼睛、卷起嘴唇，奥不得了——卢修斯学着斯内普卷起嘴唇了！她不得不承认他学得很像，但是那头金发、过于英俊的脸庞让她清楚地意识到她面对的并非斯内普本人。

“你要为不尊重教授付出代价——我要罚你继续禁闭一个星期，并且格兰芬多要为此扣掉更多的分数，而且我警告你——”他模仿斯内普慢吞吞的嗓音，去年哈莉就已经发现它们的魅力了，当那些话语从斯内普的唇中滑出，如此诱人而她不由自主地将目光锁定他的双唇——现在她的目光锁定了卢修斯的双唇——“我警告你，”他重复，舌尖轻探上唇——那是卢修斯，但同样诱人——“如果你再胆敢无礼，”他的声调没有变化，但音色里加入了一些蜂蜜的甜——这是斯内普，同时也是卢修斯——“我会让你——”他拖长声调，声音低沉下去了，哈莉再次忍不住接近他一点，想要听清他在说什么，现在她的身体陷入了卢修斯的两腿之间，一只脚还踩着他的脚。她盯着那性感扭曲的嘴唇。“我会让你悄悄死去。”那嘴唇倾吐醉人的语句。

她俯下身去。整个人偎向对方的胸膛，她闻到了男人身上的香水味——今天他身上的味道很沉寂，没有挑/逗感官的意绪，然后是男人本身的味道，他是个好闻的男人——但她更喜欢斯内普身上香根草的味道，她喜欢更内敛的感觉。卢修斯确实英俊、凶猛、富于经验、有着十足的诱惑力，菱形的嘴唇极其适宜亲吻。如果她真的吻上去那也是顺理成章的事——现在男人没有做任何动作，因为他现在是斯内普。斯内普不会将她揽入怀中。她的手撑在了他的肩膀上，他做了一个非常表面化的惊讶的表情。

“……看着我。”他轻叹，“你要看着我，你那漂亮的绿色的眼睛必须看着我才能发挥你完全的魔力。”

哈莉看向他了。“多么美的眼睛。”他说，“你非常像她——”

“她是谁？”哈莉忍不住问，她当然知道那是谁，但如果不表现得惊讶一点，怎么能让卢修斯相信她并不知道斯内普的过去？而且卢修斯也不会知道，她从来不希望自己在斯内普面前做一个母亲的替代品。

“不用去细究这些事，波特，你需要做的是在双眼中注入情感。”他微微摇头，“我要你充满感情地看着我，用目光让我颤抖。”

“那真的做得到吗……”

他听到哈莉·波特喃喃地说，他看到她的眼睛里瞬间闪出了一种特别而深重的哀愁。真奇怪，他以前从来不知道像哈莉·波特这个年纪的少女竟会愁苦到这个地步，他知道她们会为了得到男子的青睐而假装忧伤、恭谨和缄默——但波特看起来无比失落和惶恐。假如这是她演出来的话，那她的演技倒还真值得男人为她倾倒。

当然，仅仅限于那些毫无经验的男人。她欺骗不了他。他知道她这种少女根本不懂得爱也没有心。

“你要相信你的魅力。”他说，“——试试取下眼镜怎么样？”他伸出手摘掉了哈莉的眼镜，把它随手放在几案上，再用手指触碰她长而卷的睫毛，打量着睫毛下方那双因无法聚焦而茫然的眼睛，“你可以离我再近一些，哈莉——当你靠近我的时候，当我能更清楚地看着你的眼睛时，你知道你能给我的心灵造成多么大的震颤吗？”

他低声喊着她的名字，用的是斯内普惯用语调，哈莉听到那名字从他口中滑出，她的嘴唇不自觉张了张——是的，她渴望着——她又靠近了一些。

“对极了……你得主动一些。”他抚上她皱起的眉头，让她放松了点，“你要压榨出冷淡和尖刻之下的东西……你要一直看着我，别被难以相处的外表欺骗、别被轻蔑的斥责击溃、别退缩——你知道，假如你退缩的话我会比你后退得更快，我会抢先一步离开，避免受到伤害……我畏惧那些未知的东西，畏惧付出之后的患得患失……所以我宁愿停留在原地，宁愿假装自己对性与爱都不屑一顾。而且……”他漏出一个微笑，哈莉清楚地看到那是针对斯内普的笑意，“大多数时候我只是害羞。”他眨眨眼，哈莉甚至怀疑卢修斯的心里是不是也住着一个喜欢恶作剧的小男孩，“你要打破我的假面，我才会给你看一个真实的我，我敢确定，当你看到的时候，你是绝对不会失望的……”

“……我从不知道你是这样的人，”哈莉说，她的心里转着无数个念头，她最疑心的是，卢修斯怎么知道斯内普的内心？就因为他是男人且经验丰富吗？不过他所说的也都符合她对斯内普的猜测，假如——她是说假如真有那样的机会，她还会再次亲吻斯内普吗？“我从不知道你还有这样一面，斯内普教授。”

卢修斯看着她的双眼——他现在才发现这双眼睛并没有之前看到的那么透亮。它们是深沉的黎明时的苹果绿，又像黄昏时初绽的绿叶。他不知道这才是它们本来的颜色呢，还是因为它们充满了迷茫和郁悒，但是它们确实是迷人的——假如斯内普看到这双眼睛，他会怎么想？

“……现在喊我的名字。”他的声音更低，手指技巧性地轻抚她的脸，“用你可爱的小嘴，轻声呼唤我的教名。”

“西弗勒斯……”她低语，温暖而甜美的气息以一种不惹人的注意的方式悄悄喷上他的脸——不知怎么，他好像忽然间就变得敏感了，也许这是因为她的赤足已经拨开了他的拖鞋，现在正放在他同样赤/裸的脚背上的缘故。卢修斯灰眸颜色悄悄转深，看向她红艳艳的嘴唇：“就是现在……大胆一点……快吻我。”

他的声音微风一般掠过她的耳际，空气里沸腾着微弱的美好与欲/望，但又流转着某种诡异。哈莉仿佛进入了一条奇特混杂的水流，她感到躁动和窒息。她抗拒着即将到来的命运，害怕那水流将她拉入某种无法摆脱的深渊——那深渊是卢修斯此刻正呆着的，他显然想把她也拉入水底。假如她真的主动去吻他，事情的性质就会起变化，她惊愕地发现她自己并没有她自己想象的那么具有勇气和不顾一切，又或者说，她没有卢修斯想象的那么愚蠢、也不像自己认为的那样，她会仅仅因为表面的吸引就能去吻一个人。

卢修斯看到哈莉俯下身了，他看到她眼中莫名的浪潮和眩晕——他要赢了。不是触碰就能赢的那种赢。而是他能即将让这女孩跌下深渊——如果她能在这种情势下吻他，那就等于她突破了某种心结，她想通了某种伦理，而这伦理是绝大多数人不会接受的，即使她未来会辩解她想要亲吻的是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

并且，他不会让她真正吻到他。有些东西假如你得不到、被拒绝你才会永远记住它的价值，甚至在午夜梦回时都会记住那份失落。他会计算好距离，在最后一刻推开她，让她无法再在男人面前那么自信。

但女孩的嘴唇停在了一个微妙的地方。

他们尽在咫尺，但女孩的头始终没有降下来，落在他期盼的位置。没有任何接触，女孩仅仅持续地在他鼻子前呼吸，似乎想吸走周边的空气让他窒息而死，他确实有点窒息了，但那是出于某种迫不及待的渴望，哈莉·波特身上的气味清新可人——接着他听到她叹息了一声，那双绿眼睛里再一次充满了哀愁，她在他面前举起右手，轻轻地将一个吻落在两根并拢的手指上——她想做什么？他疑惑地想。接着他眼睁睁地看着那两根手指越来越近，最后落在了他的唇上，他被迫吻了这两根手指——她想用这个代替亲吻？她在吊他的胃口？想玩花样？

好的，哈莉·波特想玩，那就玩吧——等她想吻他的时候，他要把推倒在地毯上，撕碎她现在穿的这身衣服，让她全身上下只能穿着一件空空的魔法袍，他必须让她就这样再去洗两百个水晶瓶才能放过她，让她因渴望而浑身颤抖乃至绝望——

但片刻之后她的手像一只惊起的鸟一样翩然飞过，回到了哈莉·波特的身侧，她的脚移开了，身体站直了，她甚至后退了两步，完全退出了他的掌控。

“——我输了。”她向他宣布。

愤怒如野火一般蔓延过卢修斯的全身，他不可克制地攥住双拳——她刚才不是已经一副痴迷的表情了吗？她竟敢在他要教训她之前克制住了她自己？对他英俊性感的样貌和迷人至极的举止？这女孩他/妈的是怎么回事？

一定是因为斯内普这个角色选择失误了，他对自己说，斯内普对年轻女孩儿来说缺乏魅力，即使是面对着这么英俊的脸，哈莉都无法下口，可见斯内普平时是一副什么德性。年轻女孩儿们总是那么肤浅，哪怕是性/幻想也总想要个好看的——行，下次他会满足她的。

“是的，你输了。”他控制住自己的表情，装作浑身肌肉一点都没有因为愤怒而抽痛，他还没输，他告诫自己，别因小失大，还有两次机会。而且既然哈莉·波特想玩，他绝、对、奉、陪、到、底。

“明天见了，波特。”他说，露出一个尽在掌握的微笑，自己居然那么快就平息了怒火和欲/望，他对此满意极了，“明天穿一套你喜欢的衣服来。”


	177. 西里斯：疼爱（3）

哈莉抓起她的眼镜和魔法袍，穿上鞋子，要多块有多快地溜回了家——格里莫广场12号，她快速地从壁炉里出来，踮起脚跑回四楼自己的房间，躺在床上，浑身不停地颤抖且大口地呼吸。直到紧张感从身上慢慢离去，她意识到自己已经安全了为止。

——多可怕，她刚才只差一点儿就落入了卢修斯的陷阱。而且她并非完全因为警惕才没有真的吻下去。是的，卢修斯成熟、英俊而邪气，假如他们以正常形式会面的话，她可能很难在这样有魅力的男性面前控制住自己。但他们的第一次接触就是针锋相对的，为了邓布利多、为了金妮，为了多比，更为了霍格沃兹，哈莉曾狠狠嘲讽过他，并且令他损失了一个家养小精灵并被校董事会开除。

他活该。到现在哈莉仍然非常肯定这一点。并且她认为卢修斯所得的教训仍然太轻微了，以他所做的一切，他应该被送去阿兹卡班。

她知道卢修斯是个什么样的人。假如卧在沙发上的那个男人真的是斯内普，她会毫不犹豫地俯下身去，用温热的嘴唇融化他的刻薄。但那是卢修斯，是空有好皮囊而内心世界无比糟糕的人。她发现自己竟无法完全沉浸到某种欲/望迷乱当中，忘记他曾经做过的那些事，因此也无法真正亲吻他的嘴唇。

哈莉从前并不知道自己还有这样的一面。她一向以为不管是谁，只要对方有魅力，她就会无法克制自己的欲/望，但她刚才的心态否认了这一切。感官的快乐以及欲/望烧身的痛苦也无法抵消她对卢修斯人格的憎恶。

但从另一面来说，她对卢修斯确实也是有“欲/望”的。不知道那是对他本身的，还是对他所扮演的那个人的。她将这种感觉延伸开去，思考着自己对其他人的欲/望出于何处。是精神的吸引、灵魂的碰撞、还是美德的诱惑？

奥，她悲哀地发现，很可能先是“俊俏面庞的喜爱”，然后才能说到别的——有别的吗？她跟谁的精神、灵魂和品德近距离地接触过吗？她了解他们中的任何一个吗？他们又有谁真的了解她的全貌吗？

多么悲哀，她想。但是这样也很神秘、很能打动人心，让人想要冒险、享受某种不加节制的心跳和秘密的快感。假如可以的话，她愿意暂时放纵一下，只看着美丽的脸就行，而不去思考太深入费脑子的问题。

她感到自己的心情一下子又平复了，身体和大脑立刻一起陷入到柔软的床垫里——现在不知道几点了，但她想稍微休息一下，就立刻睡着了。

过了不知道多久，她听到她的教父在门外喊她，她露出一个无意识的笑容，赤脚跑下去打开了门，西里斯看了她一眼，有些惊讶她居然穿着白衬衣和裤子，他猜测着哈莉是不是晚上偷偷地练习魔法并且在非常疲倦的情况下就这么睡了，一旦想到这儿他又一次为她的教女骄傲又心疼起来。

哈莉完全不知道西里斯在想什么，只觉得他的眼睛里瞬间爆发出上帝一样的慈爱之光，就好像她正需求他的救赎，但实际上，哈莉在这一瞬间被他挑起了撒旦般的冲动，她忽然想知道，她的教父对她的渴望到底是源于何处呢？他真的会克制住他自己，永远扮演一个慈爱的教父吗？

一会儿，他们三人坐在餐桌前，哈莉坐在两位男性的中间，桌子上食物的量照旧惊人，但今天没有任何人用期盼的目光盯着她了。西里斯用全身的力气克制住自己往哈莉盘里夹培根的冲动——番茄也不行，鹰嘴豆也不行、干奇异果也不行。他把自己盘里的东西迅速吃光才敢看向哈莉的盘子，哈莉吃得非常慢，因为她正为他的教父着迷呢。

多么英俊的脸，她想。这是她见过的最英俊、最有魅力的脸了。不管是他显出满不在乎潇洒的样子，还是不知道该怎么对她好的样子，全都有着一种神奇的吸引力，一种浪漫主义的狂热气质。除此之外，他的脸本身也是完美的。那头微卷的黑发、深邃的双眼，只要稍加凝视便能沉醉其中，哈莉非常明显地感觉到它们正吸引着她，让她渴望将嘴唇印在上面——那么，她思索，假如这张脸是属于卢修斯的呢？她还会吻下去吗？

——她不能肯定。他吸引她的原因除了脸还有别的，这一点她肯定。那么是什么？她盯紧西里斯的脸，想从上面找出除了脸之外的吸引力，而且她还想知道西里斯为什么吻她——他又喜欢她什么？而且，他对她是爱吗？如果是，又是哪一种？

那张脸很快就绯红了——她的教父匆匆站起来，好像升腾的情感让他无法承受了似的，他把桌子上的盘子碰掉了一个，盘子在地上砸得粉碎，他掏出魔杖低声吟诵咒语把它补好了，然后他对哈莉说了句“我在二楼等你”，就马上离开了。

哈莉的目光跟着他的背影，他消失得非常快，然后哈莉的目光才调转到莱姆斯的身上——莱姆斯平静地吃着他的那份，一副假装什么都不知道的样子。

“他怎么了？”哈莉问。

“恐怕是你凝视他的目光过于热切了。”莱姆斯回答，慢条斯理地用手帕擦干净嘴角，然后什么也没说。

“——奥。”哈莉说，她也不知道该怎么接莱姆斯的话，“你不赞成吗，莱姆斯？”她问。

“我希望你幸福，哈莉。”莱姆斯说，他的蓝眼睛里饱含她看不懂的忧愁，“我不希望你伤害自己——但我认为，有些事要经历过才能明白——假如我只是跟你讲道理的话，你很可能会不明白。”

我现在就不明白，哈莉想。但她明白即使她问下去莱姆斯也不会回答的，他看起来温柔，但实际上非常坚持他自己的原则。

“那么，我去二楼练习了。”她说。这一次莱姆斯看起来想说些什么，但仍然什么都没说。

哈莉来到二楼，西里斯站在窗帘前，正对着她这边。

“今天练习什么，西里斯？”哈莉问。

“——你有心事吗，哈莉？”西里斯问，刚才有莱姆斯在场，他觉得哈莉可能不愿意被莱姆斯听见，如果只有他一个人，哈莉肯定愿意敞开心扉的。

教父有责任替教女解决任何问题，他想，哪怕这问题可能让他尴尬万分。

他看到哈莉已经开始尴尬地对他耸了耸肩，眼睛瞟向了另一边了——她打算骗他吗？

果然——“我没事，西里斯。”她回答，“今天我们复习一下铁甲咒怎么样？”

“我们应该轻装上阵，哈莉。”他严肃起来，“如果你思想上有什么困扰而没有解决的话，那我们即使勉强前行也走不了多远。我们必须优先解决掉思想问题——所以，你究竟有什么心事？”

“奥……”他听到哈莉在叹息。那是不能说给教父听的事情吗？现在他是教父，是代替她的父母守护着她的人。她没有父母也没有任何年龄大一点的朋友可以照顾她。她只有他了——所以没什么不能说的，他坚持。

“哈莉，”他喊着她的名字，“假如你有需要，任何时候任何心事你都可以向我倾诉。”他牢牢记住莱姆斯的话，他不会给她压力的。

哈莉沉默了一会儿。假如她真的说了那会怎么样呢？如果她真的去问“西里斯你那时为什么会吻我”，西里斯会诚实地回答她吗？

她恐怕他会掉头就跑。

“等一会儿好吗，西里斯？我们可以先练习一会儿，因为……因为我不知道该怎么跟你说——我……我害怕……”

“害怕什么？”西里斯急切地问，当看到他的教女那么难得地露出迷茫和痛苦的神色时，那股心疼的感觉更严重了——老实说，从前谁也没有激发过他这种又怜又……的感情。他在心里把想要说的那个词吞下了，而这同样让他痛苦。

“……害怕到不敢说出我害怕什么，西里斯。”她快速地说，“如果你真的想知道，中午吃完饭后可以来我的房间吗？”她的房间天花板上能出现各式各样的天空，她觉得在星空之下，也许他们可以摒除欲/望，自在地交谈了。

“——你的房间？”西里斯畏惧地说。这简直比去伏地魔大本营还让人害怕。

“我有些话想问你，西里斯，我的卧室上面有星空，我喜欢在那说话。”哈莉说，“我有很多非常、非常难以解决的问题，它们经常让我不能专心——对不起，我知道我应该更专心一点的，但是这很难做到。”

她低下头，以为她的教父要斥责她了。但她得到的是温柔的抚触——西里斯轻轻地摸了摸她的头发，手离开得很快，那份温柔却非常持久。

“——哈莉，摒除一切思想上的阻碍只是理想的状态，谁也做不到所有时刻都能专心一志只做一件事情，”他亲切地说，“你用不着向我道歉——而且我非常喜欢你愿意让我中午的时候去聆听你心事的想法——我向你保证，我会去的。”

好像为了让哈莉能更相信他一点，西里斯使劲地点了点头——不管去什么地方了，哈莉这么相信他，他不能让她失望，而且他都说了他会解决她的心事——所有的，他承诺了。

“谢谢你，西里斯。”哈莉终于笑起来了，他们开始上午的训练，两个人都没有多说话，哈莉思考着等一会儿怎么问西里斯，怎么才能显得委婉一点并且不吓走他；而西里斯则对自己发誓，不管哈莉说了什么，他都不会逃走，会冷静下来跟她讨论——他已经提前猜到她想说的可能和他有关。

中午他们吃过饭，一起来到哈莉的房间里，在哈莉的建议下，关掉了灯，并将魔法天花板调节到星空这一版本，虽然和那天晚上的星空没法比，但起码也算是个谈话的好地方了。

哈莉和西里斯并肩躺在地毯上，一开始沉默笼罩着房间，两人都不知道要怎么开口，过了一会儿西里斯才问道：“所以……哈莉你到底有什么心事？”

“我想问问你，西里斯。”哈莉说，想着要委婉一些，再委婉一些，她犹豫地开口，“——你觉得我漂亮吗？”

“当然了，哈莉。”西里斯松了一口气，原来哈莉只是在担心这个，这有什么难以回答的？不要说哈莉本来就这么漂亮，就算她不漂亮，在他眼中也是最漂亮的。

“——你那时是因为我漂亮才吻我的吗？”她接着问。她应该已经非常委婉了，但她看到西里斯的脸色迅速发青，眼睛瞪圆了，呼吸也立刻急促起来——他的身体向后移动，哈莉怀疑他立刻就要从房间里跑出去了，但他最终控制住了自己。

他知道他始终要面对的。他不可能一直逃避。


	178. 西里斯：疼爱（4）

“……听着，哈莉。”他严肃地说。要分析自己的内心是困难的，他非常想正面回答他教女的这个问题。从他们头一次会面之后，他就想告诉她他的内心是怎么想的，关于他的过去、他的家族、他和她父亲詹姆·波特的种种过往、他对詹姆·波特和莉莉·伊万斯爱情的看法等等，如果哈莉想要知道，他曾经设想过要完完全全地告诉她，他们会在星空下畅谈青春、理想和人生，用亲人以及朋友的方式。

——如果没有那天晚上的“错误”的话。

是的，他如此定义那个晚上，并且认为所有的错误都来源于他自己，与那瓶酒没有关系——如果要更诚实一点，他唯一应该承认的是，那瓶酒让他面对了真正的自我，让他知道自己究竟在渴盼什么样的女孩，这样的女孩并非如他在霍格沃兹读书时所想的那样不存在。相反，她存在，但不可触及。

他侧过身体看着哈莉的脸。她已经取下了眼镜，眼睛像那天晚上一样，用探寻的神情望着他——绿色的、亮丽的眼睛，在星空的映照之下如此神秘而诱人。他曾觉得这双眼睛像莉莉，或许粗看之下确实有些相像，但如果凑近观看——哪怕是现在还隔着五、六英寸，依然能感受到它们的不同之处——莉莉的成长经历要幸福许多，所以她的眼睛里经常闪烁着善良、宽容与坚强，而哈莉则复杂得多了，她的眼睛里闪动的东西比她的年龄也要成熟得多：她渴望自由与激情，但又将责任时时牢记在心，在种种重负之下竭尽全力地挣扎——所以，他该把这样的她带入更复杂的境地当中去吗？他最希望的是让她获得真正的自由，但当他自己也无法做到这一点的时候，他又该如何引导哈莉呢？

他感到自己必须先想通，那需要时间——但哈莉现在立刻就需要一个答案。

“……我非常爱你。”他听到自己这样开口了，一种久违的感觉苏醒过来，那是霍格沃兹时代伴随他的真实和勇敢，虽然也伴随着面对真我的种种羞愧与不适，但他终于说出了口，“但我不知道我该怎么去爱你，哈莉。你是我最好兄弟的女儿，我希望你能得到这世上最好的东西，我希望你自由、快乐，希望你内心丰富而充实，希望你无比强大足以抵挡所有的敌人——但我不知道我该怎么做才能让你成为世界上最幸福的人，我不知道该怎么陪伴你，我没有任何经验——阿兹卡班的生活仅仅教会我忍耐，它没有教会我该怎么去疼爱你。”

“所以，”他接着说，心情宽松了很多。他自觉自己脸颊的线条应该没有刚才那么僵硬了，他回到了教父的角色里，向哈莉道出了他的真实想法，这一定能让哈莉暂时轻松起来，如果她过了一阵子还想不通的话，他也可以再来一次，直到他们都忘记那些不该发生的事为止——总有一天她会长大，认识些优秀的男孩子，然后把他们带来给他看，祈求得到他的祝福，比如上次那个抱着她的小子，他叫什么来着？小伙子长得很精神，和哈莉站在一起的话——奥，这是要气死他吗？根本没人配得上他的哈莉！

一股狂怒袭击了他的脑子，过了两秒他才重新恢复冷静，看向面前的女孩。哈莉微微睁着眼睛，好像没发现他刚才在想些什么，他略微放下了心，继续说道：“如果我在这过程中做了任何不合适的事，我要说声抱歉，我想如果我们多磨合一些时候，我可以做得更好。”

完美。他在心里为自己鼓掌，多完美的教父！

“这就是你吻我的原因？”哈莉问，“因为你是我的教父？”

——我、的、天。西里斯觉得自己的脑子又爆炸了，如果是别人他可以大吼“是你先吻我的”，然后把责任推得一干二净，他本来就不是个在男女关系上多么负责任的男人，因为他从前他/妈的谁都不喜欢。但哈莉不行。

这不仅仅是因为她是他的教女。

“如果我不是你的教女，你会吻我吗？”

他的教女快要让他抵挡不住了，——如果你不是我的教女，我会吻你吗？不会。他回答自己，因为你太小了，你还太年轻，你还太不成熟，即使你已经远超你实际年龄的成熟，但是——但是很多事情必须经历过才能完全成熟，必须经过时间的检验才能去做——这是个标准答案。只要他想，他可以一口气说上几十条。

可是，当时他没把自己当做成年人，他以为他才十六岁呢。他的阿兹卡班时代让他的时间跳跃了、错乱了。他甚至不愿意回想起青年时期所经历的、在他人的幸福和逃亡中度过的那段时间。在朋友身边是快乐的，但那并不能驱散他心中的某种孤独，尤其是看到詹姆和莉莉站在一起之后，他觉得他好像找到了孤独的答案，可是他却还是无法解决它。有时候他甚至在想，假如时光永远停在霍格沃兹该多好？他们四个永远不必经历背叛——不，是他们两个，他和詹姆，永远不需要去考虑快乐以外的事，那时学校是他们的天下，他们可以做任何他们想做的事，并且他可以永远不将女孩子放在眼里，也不去寻求任何女孩。

毕竟别的事情有意思得多不是吗？他还能嘲笑詹姆为莉莉干的那些蠢事，并且骄傲于他能掌控自我，不被任何女孩子左右。

哈莉要是个男孩事情就简单得多了，他无奈地想，脑子里拼命思考着如何回答哈莉。

“……假如你只是个十六岁的格兰芬多男孩呢，你会吻我吗？”

——可怕的女孩。西里斯察觉到自己冒汗了——夏天正午，他们又躺在地毯上，他这么热也是应该的。哈莉连接问了他三个问题，他一个也没敢回答——他敢当面说他一直梦想这样的女孩吗?她危险至极、有着大自然那敞开一切的野性和放纵，可怕得让他的肾上腺素飙升，让他炽热无比。她刚刚说她害怕，她真的害怕吗？当她想要敞开自我、敞开灵魂时，她比任何人都不顾一切——西里斯想起过去的自己，血液在他的体内躁动鸣叫，让他别再隐藏，要像哈莉一样回归自我。唯有如此才能获得真正的自由。他移开眼，不再注视哈莉，转而去看头顶上那片夜空——夜空美妙地摇曳着，真假难辨。

“你真想知道答案吗，哈莉？”他问，重新微笑起来，一种冲动在心底流淌，他也要为追寻真理不顾一切后果了，“我可以回答你——我正因为你不是哈莉才去吻你，我正因为我不是我才去吻你。”

“……”哈莉沉默了。她明白了西里斯的意思——那天他遵循了他的内心。她也遵循了她的内心。他们没有被教父和教女的身份束缚，摆脱了所有的外在的身份、年龄和其他的东西，她想吻他，他也想吻她，事情就这么自然而然地发生了。

但是然后呢？不是随便两个人摆脱了这些就能接吻，她急欲知道更多，她想知道她和西里斯除了教父与教女之外是不是还存在着其他的精神吸引。

“那……除了我的脸之外还有什么地方促使你吻我的吗？”

——她想解剖他吗？西里斯想，他可以接受。他也正想解剖自我，想知道自己当时的想法。他闭上了眼睛，想象自己处于一片真实的星空之下，他所处的世界虽然荒凉而贫瘠，但它同时又辽阔博大，容得下所有的疯狂。无形的风穿过他的身体，他渴盼随着这风飞起，与这真实的夜空交融。

“我那时候没把你看成是哈莉——因为你取下了一直戴着的、标志性的眼镜。你没有戴着它、而我又忽视了你的伤疤的时候，我以为那不是你。”

哈莉迷茫地看着他，眼镜和伤疤是她的特征，当这些消失的时候，她真的会变成另一个人吗？

“当时我看你的视角只有十六岁——我以为我还在霍格沃兹上学，还是詹姆和莉莉最好的朋友，卢平依然是那个对我们的所作所为有些不满但从不会提出意见的级长，那只老鼠永远只会为我们鼓掌欢呼，而斯内普则是我们幸福生活的一个小插曲，我们能随时拿他取乐，让他出丑——我们的生活当时的就是如此无忧无虑，但是即便是那时候，我仍然能察觉到我和你父亲的一些不同之处。”

“是什么？”

“你父亲在霍格沃兹毕业之前，没有受到过任何挫折，他和你母亲一样，从精神到物质都没有经历过多少挣扎——除了你母亲的麻瓜出身和你父亲在爱情上的一点无伤大雅的小波折之外，他们的生活无比快乐，在这一点上，我和他们是有区别的。”

“因为你从小受到家庭的束缚吗，西里斯？”

“是的。我和父母的关系不像你爸爸妈妈那样好——我曾经历过极其强烈的内心挣扎，有过难以启齿的黑暗。幸好最后我遵从了我的内心，哈莉。”西里斯轻轻地说，“没有任何人逼迫我离开这儿，离开这个家，我要离开是因为我厌恶他们的理念，我无法跟这样的人一起生活——甚至我希望我的弟弟也能……”

他顿了一下，好像某种极大的痛苦阻塞了他即将要说出的话，又或者他觉得此时哈莉不需要知道这些，所以他跳过了，只是微微苦笑了一下，“所以，哈莉。当你的爷爷奶奶接纳我在你们家生活的时候，当我和詹姆的交情已经等同于兄弟之后，我本以为我应该满足了——但当我看到詹姆和莉莉站在一块儿的时候，我感到一种莫名的孤独。因为从前我还不知道人类还有这样盛放着鲜花的精神世界，会让人激动得喉咙发紧，因此我……我开始非常渴望有个伴儿，虽然我谁也没告诉，但那是真的——一个和我有共同爱好的、同样桀骜不驯的、追寻自由意志的人，我们会一起在星空下遨游——你得承认，这样的人很少见。”

“你认为我是这样的人？”哈莉紧张地问，是真的吗？西里斯是因为她具有这些特质才吻她的？她真的具有这样的优点？

“……你不记得自己当时是什么样子吗？你不知道自己强烈吸引着——十六岁的我。”他继续苦笑着——一个过去的自我是否是真实的我？过去的需求是否等于现在的？他也不知道。

一个吻轻轻啄在他的脸上，他闻到少女蜜一般的气息和她被人需要的满足感。他感到哈莉向他慢慢地靠过来，一条腿想钻进他的双腿之中，她的头也想要依偎在他的胸前。他几乎控制不住自己要去回抱她，将那张充满个性美的脸揽在怀里。尤其当他明白了他是否仍在做着少年时代的梦时，他明确地知道自己在渴求什么时，那种冲动几乎能冲破一切，但他对此的选择唯有拒绝。

“哈莉，”他轻轻开口，双手抵住她的肩膀，“你想过自己为什么要吻我吗？”怀里的少女显而易见地身体一震——放心，他想，我只是问一问，绝不会要你回答的。他移回她的腿，又移开自己的身体，把哈莉从地毯上拉了起来——少女站起来后，双颊有些红晕，低着头，仿佛在仔细思索他的问题。

“不要过分逼迫自己，哈莉。”他温和地说，“有时候随着时间的流逝，答案将会自然而然地浮现在你的心中。”


	179. 德拉科：密会（4）

哈莉无法回答西里斯，因为她无法深究她当时的心态——她也不敢深究。她去吻西里斯仅仅是因为他英俊？因为他是布莱克？因为她被他挑起了浓重的好奇心，她想知道这样的男性燃烧起来会是什么样子？她想证明她能让他燃烧？

——她是不是想证明她能让所有男性燃烧？

不管出于哪个原因，都无法和西里斯给她的理由相提并论。相对于西里斯思想的深度和厚度，她的思想显得如此肤浅，她追寻的自由几近空虚。她并非不爱西里斯——是的，她也爱西里斯，从某个角度而言，她对西里斯的爱不下于西里斯对她的，但这种爱不足以让他们接吻。他们之所以能够吻得那么热烈，正是因为他们暂时放下了这个层面的爱——他们的吻是属于另一层面的，在这个层面，他的感受确实比她深厚得多。

而当时她是多么清醒。她清楚地知道他是谁，以及自己是谁，甚至是她主动去——包括刚才那一刻，包括昨天——她都希望他吻她。但她不会将真正的理由告诉西里斯，如果她对他的感情仍旧停留在现在这个阶段——在她对他拥有同样的感情之前，她一定要控制住自己，决不能再去吻他，也不能去想、去暗示，因为这样对西里斯太不公平了。

下午和西里斯练习时哈莉仍然有些不好意思，反倒是西里斯在说出了心里话之后放得开多了，他甚至有心情跟哈莉打趣，莱姆斯本来总是皱着眉头看着他们两个，现在也总算打开了心结——只有哈莉在强颜欢笑，所幸她的演技很好，又也许是两位男性不希望他们的开导让她陷入更惶惑的境地，所以并没有人指出她有任何地方不对。而从更现实的角度出发，她的负担、她的责任和使命，都能让她沉下心来——虽然她同样难以承受这些。

夜晚悄悄来临了，哈莉从未像现在这样期盼夜晚的来临，期盼去见一见德拉科。夜里十一点她就醒来了，离她睡着只有一个半小时，她精心挑选着衣服，最后她选中了那件大红色荷叶领的裙子，她穿起它，在穿衣镜前照了许久——她是多么青春而美丽，应该在遍地鲜花的春日长大，充满热烈和希望，就像这条裙子一样。她把德拉科送的小猫胸针佩戴在胸前，又用魔杖让头发一卷卷地披散下来，刘海遮住了标志性的伤疤，背后的黑发则蓬松卷曲又闪闪发亮，像流动的黑色水波。

——现在她又不像过去那一年的哈莉·波特了。

进壁炉之后，她特地取下了眼镜——她就是想进一步试探一下德拉科喜不喜欢她的新造型，喜不喜欢她变得这么不像哈莉·波特。

她走出了壁炉，还没来得及给德拉科展示一下她的新衣服和新发型就被人猛地抱在怀里，又被举起来转了几圈，她不由自主咯咯笑了起来，就像以前她瞧不起的傻女孩那样——这有什么不好呢？她模糊地想，为什么非要那么沉重呢？她应该羡慕拉文德和帕瓦蒂那样的女孩，青春的烦恼对她们来说只是一瞬间的事。

“哈莉！”德拉科兴奋地说，手臂仍然环着她的腰，目光直视着她的双眼——他似乎根本没注意到哈莉今天有了什么改变，有一瞬间他觉得哈莉的眼睛似乎有些变化，但片刻之后他就忽略了这个，依然兴致勃勃地提议道，“今晚我们到花园里去散散步，怎么样？你还没见过我们家的花园呢。”

哈莉敏感地意识到这是德拉科和她在一起时的第一个主动的提议，她觉得他好像有了点格兰芬多的气质，语气里一往无前。但当她看到他穿着两件套的睡衣时，她心里不禁笑了起来——斯莱特林。斯莱特林男孩想要诱惑她，并且提前做了一些准备，她不由得好奇那花园里会有些什么，以及，他们接吻时她会把手伸向哪儿呢？

这些幻想给她带来一些轻飘飘的感觉，好像她身上的重任暂时歇下了，她和德拉科手牵着手向门外走去，当然，他们又各自拿了一大杯鲜薄荷汁。

现在天已经全黑了，马尔福庄园的花园被一些发着光的小仙子和漂浮的魔法光球照得犹如仙境一般，但德拉科没有像西里斯那样让她眺望天空，反而把她往花园深处带去，——当然，此时眺望天空也是徒劳的，那些小仙子和魔法光球阻挡了他们的视线，哈莉只要抬头，能看到的只有它们闪烁的光芒而非夜空，虽然这也很美，但在哈莉看来，它们有点像麻瓜世界的人工霓虹灯一样，让人远离自然而精神衰弱。

花园的路径越来越窄了，他们渐渐离开了那些大朵大朵开放着的白色玫瑰、离开了那些馥郁的香味，离开了那些雅致的白色栅栏。他们走过一条小路，又钻过一个篱笆，渐渐进入一个有着高大灌木的丛林——哈莉感到奇怪极了，马尔福庄园怎么还会有这么一块地方？它不是应该都非常精致吗？现在这里却有着榆树、橡树、栎树和榛树，他们踩着低矮的草丛，沿着根本算不上路的小径，向未知的地方走去——哈莉甚至根本不想戴上眼镜，只想凭着感官去接触这样的大自然，空气中的味道不再优雅苍白，相反充斥着粗鲁和野性，还不时传来蟋蟀吱吱的叫声。这让哈莉感到沉醉并且精神大振，就像她又回到了她自己的身体里，做回了一年级那个生气勃勃的自己。

又不知走了多久，她的面前出现了一片小小的池塘，池塘非常小，几乎可以算得上是一个小水洼了，她把它称之为水塘是因为它非常干净澄澈，在不知道哪里来的光源下反射着奇妙的绿色，假如它没有镜面般的光芒的话，她几乎要把它误认为是一片油绿的五针松，只是上面没有缀满红色的锥形花朵。他们在池塘前站住了——德拉科首先站在池塘前，还没来得及说话，就看到穿着漂亮而正式的大红迷你裙的哈莉一屁股坐在了草地上，丝毫不管那地上是不是有露水和虫子，也不管泥土会不会把衣服弄脏，就这样直接坐在了那里，他犹豫了一小会儿，在哈莉冲他挑了挑眉毛之后，他也将裹着丝质睡衣的尊贵的纯血臀部放在了草地上，挨着哈莉坐了下来。

“这是哪儿？”哈莉睁着无神的眼睛打量四周，取下眼镜让她视物不清。

“我们家的花园延伸出来的一部分，”德拉科答道，“听我父亲说，我们曾有一个祖先想在这儿开辟一个自由的小地方，种满森林该有的东西，所以这儿有很多我们花园中央没有的树木，”他指向一个黑漆漆的角落——哈莉什么都没看见，“那儿有些马醉木、山岳桂什么的，另一边则种着高灌蓝莓和野草莓……”

“我知道，”哈莉兴奋地接过他的话，“只要你不去管它们，它们会长得到处都是，如果我没记错的话，现在它们正是结果子的时候，德拉科，我们去找找看还有没有能吃的。”

她站起身来，两只手随意地在屁股上拍了拍——那儿湿漉漉地，浸透了脏兮兮的泥水，德拉科的睡裤也一样，他起身的时候皱着眉头，但下一秒他笑了起来。

“奥，”他说，“——那些东西能吃吗？”

“当然能，德拉科。”哈莉握住他的手，“我小时候吃过不少，当你饿着肚子，忽然找到一大片连绵生长的野草莓甚至是一整株蓝莓的时候，你知道这有多幸福吗？”

德拉科当然不知道，他还从不知道挨饿是什么滋味呢。他也从没有吃过在野地里随便摘下来的东西——感觉上这些东西比麻瓜苹果还要刺激得多。

他喜欢这刺激，同时也有点畏惧——吃下去会不会生病呢？或者被父亲发现了他带着哈莉来到这个禁区怎么办？但当哈莉摘下一把野草莓，小心翼翼地去除附着在下面的小叶，把果子放在他嘴边的时候，清甜的果香充满了他的感官，他下意识地张开了嘴，将野草莓咬进了嘴里，什么顾虑都烟消云散了。

“味道怎么样？”她笑嘻嘻地问，“比起榨好的鲜薄荷汁，这样吃是不是更有趣儿？”她说着，把一大把野草莓塞进了自己的嘴，又忙着去摘一旁的蓝莓——蓝莓生吃没有野草莓那么甜，但也不容易腻味。她沿路走过去，逮着什么吃什么，不管是蓝莓还是野草莓还是别的什么，一会儿往自己嘴里塞，一会儿又投喂德拉科，德拉科没有回答她关于味道的问题，他一边低下头衔走哈莉喂过来的果子，一边只顾看着开心得眼睛都眯起来了的哈莉——他就知道这儿会让哈莉高兴起来的，这里的一切和哈莉是多么相符啊！

他不知道的是，他的存在也是哈莉这么高兴的原因之一。

“——你怎么想到要带我到这儿来呢，德拉科？”在兴奋感稍微过去一点儿之后，哈莉随口问道，她正打算把德拉科带到小池塘那边去，并想诱哄他脱下鞋子，把脚浸在池水里。

“这儿多适合你，哈莉。”德拉科回答，“你在你教父那儿可看不到这么多树还有果子。”

他的话带着些醋意。当然了，他想，教父不也是男人吗？

“那倒是，”哈莉说，“不过连这儿也看不到星空，真是太遗憾了——你爸妈为什么连这儿的上空也要点缀上魔法光球呢？要知道星星可是不分昼夜燃烧的。”

德拉科苦笑了一下：“因为这样才能安全——在霍格沃兹以外的地方，我只能在魔法光球所在的地方自由活动，在这种情况下，的确很难看到星空。不仅如此，除了我们自己养殖的不能长久飞翔的白孔雀一类的鸟之外，这儿也没有什么其他的鸟飞下来。”他说着，从胸腔呼出一声深沉的叹息。

哈莉马上想到了她的胸针小猫前额嵌着的那只鸟，难道它代表着无法在父母庇佑下自由翱翔的德拉科吗？她的头脑不由自主地又开始了深层次的思考，开始感觉沉重——但德拉科不允许她想坏她的脑子，因为他就是感觉到哈莉最近心情不好才带她来这儿的，所以他立刻压下了自己的那点小忧伤，指着那片他们即将到达的小池塘告诉她：“但在这儿，哈莉，我一看到它就想起你的眼睛，一想到你，我就会觉得好像我自己也拥有了无限的自由。”

哈莉那神秘莫测、朦朦胧胧的眼睛看了过来——他也喜欢这样的眼睛，它和哈莉给他的感觉一致，跟这儿给他的感觉也是一致的——没有什么比大自然拥有更多的绿色，也没有什么比大自然更让人体会到野性和不可捉摸。虽然在哈莉看来，她只不过是近视看不清前方而已，但德拉科却爱极了她牵着他的手，他知道她的目的地，她却必须由他带领着才能走过去的感觉。

两人又一次停留在池塘前，回到他们搁下鲜薄荷汁的地方，哈莉任性地甩掉了鞋子，就好像这儿不是野外，而是家里，踏着也不是草地，而是柔软的地毯。

“德拉科，你不试试吗？”她鼓动他，德拉科的腿像是有了自我意志一般，它们主动踢掉了鞋子，他的手一撩起裤腿，它们就迫不及待地自己伸到冰凉的池水中了。一瞬间那种冰凉蔓延过他的四肢和心脏，哈莉的脚轻轻地踢了他一下，伴随着一声无忧无虑的轻笑，他的心内有什么东西被唤醒了，虽然现在他们处在夜晚的林子里，但他却觉得阳光正照着他，给他的世界带来了无穷无尽的生气。

他情不自禁地轻抚哈莉的脸颊，在那充满活力的眼睛上轻轻一吻，接着是额头，再是嘴唇。他极其缓慢又极其轻柔地吻着她，一会儿之后又退回去一点，再重新印上之前的位置，他像是无法表达他对她的极致爱意——是的，是爱意不是欲/望，或者说，不仅仅是欲/望在他的胸臆中翻滚。

在他再一次吻上去的时候，他觉得今天的自己分外敏/感：他不再只关注自己的感受，虽然他仍能感到他睡衣下的皮肤干燥而轻盈，但那是因为她的手指在赤/裸的肌肤上抚摸的结果——她顺利地从睡衣下摆伸进去抚摸着他的脊柱，然后慢慢地向上摸索，来到他的背肌，接着它们又滑下来，在他的腰部来回滑动，这让他的意识模糊，身体刺痛并且思绪就在脱轨的边缘，但他仍敏/感地听到她的呼吸渐次粗重起来，他感到她的身体挨着他扭动，她在他耳边呻/吟不已——伴随着他自己的粗喘和呻/吟。她柔软的舌头抵着他，她和他同样兴奋——他因这体会到和从前不一样的快乐。他的脑袋里从未装下过这么多东西，每一样都能把他逼疯。尤其当哈莉的一只手悄悄滑了一半在他的睡裤腰带之下，快要接近他肚脐的时候，他的眼前因炽热而发白了。


	180. 德拉科：密会（5）

女孩的手在那儿停留了几秒，似乎是感觉到他的身体热得厉害，腹部肌肉变得僵硬，于是又缩了回去，此刻德拉科的精神完全集中在那只手上，它平平地压住他腹部上方的肌肉线条，又好奇地掐了那儿的肌肉一把，他微微颤抖了一下，那只手忽然又移走了。哈莉用双手捧住了他的脑袋，把它往下移，想让他吻她别的地方，渴望他更深入一点——她感到她在狂热地需索着什么，但她不确定那到底是什么以及自己能否接受，这时一句话掠过她的心底：

——我们思想的一部分从属于肉体。当德拉科吻着她的时候，她确实没办法更赞同这句话了。

德拉科的唇沿路经过她的下巴到她的脖子，他被从脖子下方逸出的芳香惊呆了——这是沐浴露混杂的哈莉本身的香味，它们像无形的轻纱一样把他整个缠住，诱惑着他在她的脖子上轻轻啃/噬了一小口，她从喉间发出一声不稳的微喘，他用嘴唇感觉到了，但还不够，他移过揽住她腰肢的手指，改而轻抚她的脖子柔滑的肌肤，他想向下探索，但红色的荷叶领阻止了他的唇和手，他不得不用改而含住她的耳垂，用舌尖在那轻轻舔/舐，再从上方一点点地亲吻下来，亲吻她裸露在外的肩膀，他的呼吸喷洒在那儿，激起了一个个小小的寒栗——哈莉颤抖得更厉害了，摇摆得像一片秋天的树叶。她的手软软地扯住了他的袖子，仿佛无法承受这么多的激情……但是，他知道，她是哈莉，不是别的女孩，她会在他给予她的时候，给予他更多，他渴望着她更进一步：

“哈莉……”

果然她的手再次下探，不过这次是从后面——她从后面伸进了他的睡裤，先是十根手指一路顺畅地顺便探进了内/裤，然后停了一秒钟，再以令人发疯的速度慢慢往里探入——奥，奥，他想，他发现自己无法思考，嘴唇停在她的耳珠上，屏住了呼吸，他有点想握住她的手，让她移到前面去，让她更加了解他现在有多么热情。

她好像听见了他的内心，两只手从后面沿着腰侧移到了前面，从内/裤的入口滑脱了，停留在他的腹肌上——然后，一根手指勾住他的底裤缓缓下拉——德拉科全身都僵住了，直到哈莉转过头去，吻了吻他的脖子，她的手从那儿移出来，改而握住了他的手，他才松了口气。

她还没准备好。没做好面对男孩汹涌的欲/望的准备。刚才她的手指几乎要触到了，那儿热血沸腾，邪恶又野心勃勃。她没有任何真实的碰触已经觉得几乎要被灼伤了——老天，她真佩服于德拉科的忍耐力，他没有兽性大发把她按在草地上，说明他是个绅士？是吗？她望向德拉科——他的脸上因欲/望而充满了攻击性，双颊酡红如醉。但他闭上了眼睛，静待生命力的平息。这让她想起了他们俩的初识的情景，他那时多让人讨厌啊！

德拉科一直不是什么好男孩，他的嘴巴很毒、脾气很坏，经常皱着眉头看什么都不顺眼。不过虽然在别人面前他仍然是个小混蛋，但在她面前他是那么甜蜜——她很喜欢他这样，她不希望他对别人也彬彬有礼，并用温柔的眼神看着他们——说实话要不是她担心他俩的关系会节外生枝，她真想和这男孩在这儿一起飞起来。

——唔，飞起来。飞翔。

她琢磨着这个词儿，抬头望向天空，魔发光球仍盈盈闪烁，任意飘动，它们为德拉科带来安全，也让他感到窒息，就像父母给他的爱一样——不过即使窒息也足够让她羡慕了。

“跟我说说你的父母吧，德拉科。”哈莉说。有爱你的父母是什么感觉呢？她很想知道，但是她不会这么直接问他，她还不愿意在他面前赤/裸裸地暴露她童年的伤疤，想到这个，她有点后悔刚才告诉德拉科她曾经挨过饿了——他能理解吗？哈莉对此深深怀疑。

德拉科把她从地上拉了起来，又捡起地上的鲜薄荷汁放到她手里，“——我以为你不会喜欢提到我父亲呢，”他摇摇头，“当然，他也不喜欢别人提到你，你让他非常不高兴——不过照我说，假如他不那么真心实意地对付邓布利多，假如他只是做做样子，我们可能不会失去那么多——失去一个家养小精灵，让我们很多家务受到了影响；而失去校董的地位，让我在学校里说话也没从前那么管用了，而且我觉得正如你所说，在这时候挑战邓布利多并不明智。”

“——那你为什么不生我的气呢？”哈莉好奇地问。

“我是这么想的，哈莉，”德拉科握住哈莉的手，“毕竟这一切都可以用钱解决，失去一个家养小精灵，那就去再弄一个；失去校董的地位，不代表我爸爸不能继续在魔法部施加影响，只是要比以前费劲一些，但也没什么了不起，我爸爸很快就能振作，他知道怎么对付魔法部的官员们——而且我知道——我爸爸更知道，我们目前的对手是邓布利多，不是你。”

“你让我觉得我没那么重要了，德拉科。要知道，我可是‘大难不死的女孩’呢。”哈莉开玩笑地说，她带上眼镜，重新看向四周，又喝了一口鲜薄荷汁——这里真是充满野趣，泥土的气息和清晰的视野让她回到了现实，仔细想一想，她过去在德思礼家的经历跟家养小精灵有什么区别吗？德拉科的话让她感到一阵不舒服。

“我们回去吧。”她接着说，“我可不能被教父发现我半夜跑出来了。”

“好的。”德拉科牵着她，两人又一起往马尔福庄园走去。

“你很重要，哈莉。”德拉科在路上这样告诉哈莉，“我不管你是不是要拯救世界，你对我都非常重要——你知道邓布利多也非常看重你吗？我爸爸曾经猜测邓布利多一直在故意放纵你——不然的话，为什么你才上了三年学，就已经独自面对了那么多的危险？以邓布利多的精明，他不会轻易让你陷入这种境地。”

哈莉立刻联想到特里劳妮的预言。伏地魔肯定会归来的，这一点邓布利多是不是早有预感，因此让她提前面对？为了她更加坚强？另一方面，卢修斯竟会这么相信儿子，连这种推测都要和他分享，他真的很爱德拉科。

“我很担心你会中邓布利多的圈套，哈莉。”他接着说，“按我爸爸的想法，邓布利多将很有可能把你推出去，让你做一个属于他的彻头彻尾的明星傀儡学生，以进一步稳固他在魔法界的地位，所以才时不时地让你出一下名。你知道的，他虽然不是魔法部的部长，但影响力早就超过了福吉，如果他不通过掌握权力而拥有影响力，那么一定要掌握声誉，我认为你也是他赚取名声的渠道之一。”

“——福吉一定很嫉妒他吧。”哈莉笑着说，她并不觉得邓布利多需要利用她的名声，按照斯内普的说法，她反而想利用邓布利多的影响力在霍格沃兹为所欲为。谈起福吉就更有意思了，哈莉可不觉得福吉真的那么肯听邓布利多的话，“想一想，邓布利多虽然不是魔法部长，可他是国际巫师联合会的会长，还是威森加摩首席魔法师——这两个头衔的含金量是不是要超过魔法部长？”

“哇哦，哈莉，你跟我爸爸说话的样子可真像，”德拉科惊呼，他立刻被哈莉用手肘挤了一下，薄荷汁溅了他一身，“我没开玩笑，他也跟我说过一模一样的话。”

“不过照我看来，霍格沃兹的校长已经够厉害了，德拉科，英国魔法界的人几乎都是这个学校的学生，学校里又有那么多厉害的老师，他们都爱戴他。”哈莉无奈地看着德拉科弯下腰去，从她的杯子里喝了一大口薄荷汁——他可真轻松，她想，因为什么事儿都有父母在上面扛着的缘故吗？真叫人羡慕。“除此之外，他还是全世界最伟大的魔法师——我相信他的魔法是这个世界上最厉害的，只要他愿意，魔法部部长的位子就是他的，只是他不愿意当福吉才有了机会——我要是福吉，肯定每天都想着怎么搞垮他。”

她顿了顿，忽然明白了什么：“啊，德拉科，你爸爸——”卢修斯就是看出福吉想弄垮邓布利多，才不停出手的吗？为了得到福吉的支持？毕竟福吉容易控制，而邓布利多——邓布利多不去控制别人就不错了。

“——你为什么这么迷人呢，哈莉？”德拉科苦恼地说，他又站定了——这次他们站在一处白色栅栏边上，他们已经回到了马尔福家的花园当中，他扔掉了薄荷汁，用两只手捧起哈莉的脸，望进那翠绿的眼眸深处，那儿正闪动着他最爱的智慧之光，她那又黑又长的卷发也是她智慧的一部分。“你为什么总能猜到呢？”她为什么如此敏锐而富有洞察力？和她一起真的没有一刻安宁可言，他真喜欢这种时刻躁动的感觉。

“这很简单不是吗？”哈莉反问，但她的语气并不咄咄逼人，“不过我到现在才想明白你爸爸对抗邓布利多的理由，实在有点太笨了。”卢修斯代表纯血利益，邓布利多肯定更支持巫师平等，而福吉只要维持他的地位和权力，并弄到更多的钱就心满意足——这样的话，她要站在那边几乎不言而喻了。毕竟她是个混血巫师，她不可能背叛她的阶级。

“我爸爸永远只考虑马尔福庄园的利益，哈莉。”德拉科解释，歪过头去在哈莉的唇上轻轻一吻，“他会最快分析出怎么做对我们最有利，什么也阻挠不了他的决心——我很佩服他。”

“听起来相当冷酷，”哈莉笑道，“他从未动摇过吗？”

“从未。”

“——那什么是马尔福庄园的利益？”她问。纯血家庭的利益，是维护血统至上，像西里斯的母亲那样对混血和麻瓜种大吼大叫，甚至不想和他们呼吸同一种空气？

“首先让我们三人都活下去，其次是我们三人能活得更好，最后是如果能凌驾于别人之上那就更好了。”他认真回答。

哈莉惊呆了——她从没想到会得到这么一个答案，老天，假如这不是德拉科亲口说出来的，打死她也不会相信——不，她现在就已经不相信了：“这是你爸爸告诉你的？”她又追问了一句：“他是认真的？他不在乎血统？”

“应该说不那么在乎。”德拉科耸耸肩，“我们不是那种纯血至上的家族——起码不是像布莱克家族那样疯狂崇拜血统，我们只是觉得纯血高人一等的说法能让我们得到更多好处，毕竟大多数纯血家族都有钱有权有势的，联合在一起对我们有利，我们才坚决支持纯血统更高贵的说法。在这种情况下，我们反对邓布利多也在情理之中了，因为他老觉得血统没什么大不了的，还想着让我们跟麻瓜平等。”他皱皱鼻子，“谁要跟他们平等。”

“所以你爸爸只关心你们三个的利益，哪边符合就倒向哪一边，”啧，卢修斯可真是个墙头草。哈莉腹诽，魔法又差，不过高尔家和克拉布家很听他的话，而且从他对斯内普的了解程度来看，他跟斯内普的关系也很不错，之前他还能逼迫霍格沃兹校董会成员一起罢免邓布利多。“他很有手腕，德拉科。”

她忽然想起德拉科是怎么加入斯莱特林魁地奇队的了——靠他爸爸给队员们赞助了光轮2001，其实德拉科本人的技术在斯莱特林确实是数一数二的，根本用不着赞助任何东西他也有资格加入。卢修斯这么做只能很容易让别人觉得，德拉科是靠金钱关系进去的，对提高德拉科的声誉丝毫没什么好处——看来卢修斯在德拉科这里，失去了一个精明政客应有的判断力。

关心则乱，她想。

“那当然，”德拉科骄傲地说，“我爸爸非常厉害，所以——”他停了一秒，笑了一下，“我从没见到过他那么生气，在你放跑了多比之后。”

“你爸爸可能对我太轻敌了，”哈莉说，她又将手指插入德拉科顺滑的淡金色头发里搅动，他们父子长得不是很像，但同样帅气，发色也一致，为人上也有相似的地方——当然啦，他们可是父子呢。她幻想着等一会儿怎么让卢修斯投降，那当然很难，不过一旦获胜那将会让人兴奋无比——或者她又像上次一样，再次降低他的戒心，把获胜的希望留到最后一刻？

“他以为大难不死的女孩跟其他格兰芬多一样愚蠢，缺乏政治触觉，所以完全没料到你会骗他。”德拉科接过她的话，把她的手指从他头发里摘下来，放到唇边吻了数次，“要我说，格兰芬多如果不是因为有你，根本不可能捧得学院杯并赢得魁地奇的胜利——可是你怎么去了格兰芬多呢？你明明就应该是个斯莱特林呀。甚至你的眼睛都是绿色的！”

“你不知道我多喜欢刺激，德拉科。”哈莉说，他们继续向前走去，“我要是在斯莱特林肯定享受不了那么多有趣的事，而且——”我可不想在一个学院里受到那么多纯血家族的歧视，她想，当伏地魔归来，斯莱特林会是一副什么光景呢？她猜测他们大部分都会倒向他，出于对实力的畏惧。

而马尔福家族，卢修斯这个利己主义者，绝对会是伏地魔脚下的奴仆之一，而以德拉科对他父亲的崇拜，他也不见得会有多支持她吧。

“而且什么？”德拉科性急地问。

“……”哈莉停在门前，“我能不能让你成为我的呢？”她喃喃地道。

“我是你的。”他听见了，虽然她的声音那么微小，但他听得很清楚。

但哈莉摇头：“德拉科，你最好听你父亲的。”假如这世上有谁能看清形势，并且随形势而动的话，那就是卢修斯无疑了，他的选择对德拉科来说应该就是最优选。——如果有一天他倒向邓布利多这边，可能只有一个原因，那就是归来的伏地魔又一次倒台了，她期待着这一天的到来。


	181. 卢修斯的游戏：教父与教女（1）

午夜，哈莉依约来到了马尔福庄园的图书室，一打开门，她就看到背对着她的沙发右侧伸出一条男人的手臂，手里还端着杯红酒，手上的戒指在灯光下熠熠闪光。

“过来，哈莉。”

他很放松地喊了她的教名，声音让她感到莫名熟悉——一个新人，他们俩都认识的，而且他已经提前进入了角色。

哈莉猜测着那会是谁，一边把门带上并踢掉鞋子，踏上了柔软的地毯——每一次走进这个房间都是一种冒险。她分辨不出地毯的材质以及风格，只知道踏上去非常舒服，她很想像有些受过教育的女孩那样，从地毯的样式、挂壁上的装饰和图书室的摆设分析主人是什么性格，有些什么喜好，但很可惜，她没受过这样高等的教育。

她来到卢修斯面前站定，抬起头看他——对方冲她笑嘻嘻地举起了杯子：“喝一口吗，哈莉？”

——西里斯？哈莉在目光触到他的脸时，不由得倒抽了一口凉气。

卢修斯得意地看到惊恐在哈莉·波特的眼眶里蔓延，他就知道她会喜欢他现在这个样子的。她张大嘴巴的样子可真不怎么优雅，但很有趣。卢修斯翘起他的腿，端详着哈莉·波特那愚蠢的漏气模样，过了一会儿，她总算用两只手捂住了自己的嘴巴，然后从指缝里低声喊了一句：

“卢修斯·马尔福？”

“是我，”卢修斯说，挑剔地打量着她身上保守的黑色睡袍，眉头显而易见地皱了起来，“这就是你最喜欢的衣服？”他又看了她一眼，“你在里面穿了什么？看起来不像是普通的内衣。它有点影响我估量你的身材。”

“一套我最喜欢的内衣。”哈莉回嘴，他的话让她从迷思中清醒了——西里斯不可能出现在这儿，眼前的人确实就是卢修斯·马尔福，但他怎么变成西里斯的？她还以为会像上次那样，他仅仅用语言来扮演其他人，没想到他竟然真的变成了西里斯的样子，“我不希望有谁一眼就能看出我的身材——你喝了复方汤剂？”

“这是你唯一知道的能让一个人变成别人的办法吗？”卢修斯嘲讽地说，“看来你对魔法界还知之甚少。在这种情况下，你居然还穿着麻瓜的衣服来——一件乏善可陈的黑睡袍，以及廉价的下等人才穿的麻瓜内衣——你胸前正中是绒球吗？为什么会有人设计出这种让人无法忍受的无聊东西？”

“因为我不觉得巫师界那些千篇一律的黑色丝质刺绣睡衣有什么意思，”哈莉反唇相讥，卢修斯正穿着这件一件睡衣——它看起来跟西里斯的睡衣非常像，可能就是所谓纯血家族的标准配置吧，她才不会被卢修斯这样的男人吓倒，如果他企图用贬低她来让她听话的话，那他可是用错了方法。

“它们可能和你们这样暮气沉沉的家族很匹配，但那不适合我——如你所见，我是个小姑娘，我喜爱并尊重我自己的身体，所以我要买一些特别的内衣来展示它，我就喜欢在镜子前面、在灯光下欣赏自己流光溢彩的身体。当那些漂亮的布料贴在我的身上、和我的身体互相映衬的时候，我感觉棒极了——我为什么非得用那么长的袍子遮住它？”

生机勃勃。卢修斯又一次满意于她的状态，并对自己满意极了——他的掌控力还在，哈莉·波特进门的时候还一副内心纠结表面云淡风轻的样子，他知道她一定绞尽脑汁思考怎么战胜他，但是她又找不到方法，所以心里没底，但她不是个惯于示弱的人，因此又一副自信的样子走进来，他能一眼看出她的伪装。他不喜欢内心虚弱、不堪一击的女人。

“你现在不就遮住它了吗？”他故意这么说着，将一直挡着的、左腿上放着的书露出了一个角，那里画着一个狰狞的蛇头，他用苍白修长的手指在蛇头上画着圈。哈莉·波特看起来又想要反驳他，但在看到书的时候，她极力忍住了，咬住了嘴唇，目光一会儿停留在他的脸上，一会儿又偷瞄他手里的书。

“还是说你打算在适当的时候也给我看看你穿着麻瓜情/趣内衣的样子？”他挑起眉，进一步问道。

“我以为你对麻瓜的东西不感兴趣，马尔福先生。”哈莉松开咬住嘴唇的牙齿，她现在知道卢修斯没有对麻瓜物品那么深恶痛绝，所以来之前特意换上了那套粉色的带着绒球的内衣。她认为这件内衣最能体现她青春的活力，但她仍不知道卢修斯是否对少女的胴体感兴趣，所以她又在外面罩了一件他之前说的更喜欢的黑睡袍——从他现在的反应来看，他好像对这两样都不感兴趣。

“你在为了让我感兴趣而费尽心机吗？”他把红酒放回茶几，两只手都搁在书上，哈莉被那本书吸引了全部注意。“还是说这就是你可怜的品味？你要知道，不管是我，还是西里斯·布莱克，我们都富有品味——我是说，我们富有并且极具鉴赏力，某些方面我们还挺像的——比如我们都对年轻的女孩子相当无情。”

“奥，”哈莉随口回答，“那又怎么样？”她想着她能用什么东西交换那本书，她有什么是卢修斯感兴趣而又不那么贵重的？“我的衣服就是他买给我的。”

卢修斯的目光狐疑地在她身上打了个转才慢吞吞地开口：“这么说他一定非常爱你。爱到连他一向高贵的品味都放弃了——话说回来，他居然愿意陪你去买内衣，这对他而言一定极其困难，而他居然克服了……真可怕。”

“这有什么可怕的，马尔福先生？”哈莉特地重重称呼他的姓，“就像你爱着你的儿子一样，我的教父爱我又有什么奇怪的？”

“唔……”他意味深长地说，手指在书的硬壳封面上敲敲打打，哈莉·波特几乎要上来抢了，但是她没有力量，此时他又有了一种玩弄老鼠的快感，“看起来你没意识到一件事。”当一个人有求于人的时候，他总会显得弱势，哈莉·波特也是如此。

“什么事？”她问。

看，她多乖巧。眼睛里火星迸溅，行为和话语却乖巧得像一只小猫，但猫咪是两面派，他知道猫咪只有在弱小的时候会表现得像宠物。

“你没意识到他也是个男人吗？”他向她眨眼暗示，“教父也是男人，波特。他就像这魔杖一样——”他抬手，用魔杖对准哈莉·波特，她那跃跃欲试的姿态稍微退缩了一下，“他也会瞄准谁，然后痛下杀手，直到他的欢乐涌现——你知道对男性而言，他的欢乐来自于哪儿吧？”

“——你真让人恶心，卢修斯·马尔福。”哈莉愣了一下才回答，她也不可能告诉卢修斯她已经跟西里斯接过吻了，并且西里斯分析了他这么做的原因。他们已经暂停了，他们现在已经是正常的教父和教女的关系，她不能允许卢修斯打破现有的局面，她——

“是吗，哈莉·波特？”他哼哼笑着向后倒去，靠在沙发背上，那本关于蛇怪咒语、用古代如尼魔文书写的大书摊开来放在他的两腿上，“你还被无聊而庸俗的伦理观念束缚着——他没陪伴你成长，也没见过你小时候的样子，甚至没有任何做长辈的经验，他一看到你你就已经是个大孩子了——你凭什么说，他已经做好了当你教父的准备？或者说，你意识不到你和他之间根本没有任何血缘关系？”他微微一笑，“你们只是一个男人和一个女孩。并且——”

“不要以为我和你一样，马尔福先生，”哈莉拦住了他即将出口的话语，“我自认为还是一个正常人，我相信西里斯也——”

“西里斯也是个喜欢打破常理的人，”他也截住她的话头，“没有人比他更知道自由意志的可贵，只要他认定的事，绝不可能为了所谓的正常的评价就放弃。而你——我们现在在我的图书室做什么呢，哈莉·波特？你认为你是一个能够被‘正常’两个字满足的女孩吗？”

他咧开嘴大笑起来——哈莉头一次看到这样的笑容出现在西里斯的脸上，是的，是西里斯的脸，但是那笑容她也不知道是属于谁的，卢修斯的情绪会那么激烈吗？她想起那次他气得差点想对邓布利多动手的事，也许他是被压抑太久了。

“用不着这么害怕，波特。”他叫回了她的姓，“不如我们来试验一下，看看你有多正常。”他把那本书推到左腿上，再把双腿岔开，“——我们那天的约定依然有效，我想你还记得吧。”

是的，她当然记得——他说过，假如她坐到他的腿上，他会给她读读那本书。但要是她真的那么做了，她就又输了，因为坐在腿上也是肢体接触。而且他现在是西里斯的模样！他肯定不会就这样给她读一读就算了的，她倒不怕坐上去，只是——他肯定想借西里斯的脸扰乱她的心，而且她一直怀疑他心里有另一套标准来评判胜利，不然的话，上次她输了之后为什么他没有面露喜色呢？

“——你希望我坐上去吗？”她问，希望能拖延时间多想一会儿。

卢修斯笑了，带着一丝邪气，眼睛里也是，这真不像西里斯面对她时的风格，但那迷人极了，那符合她心里想象的、在其他女孩前的西里斯的样子，像极了那天晚上的西里斯，那个夜晚一直美妙地震颤着，在她心里。“一切取决于你，亲爱的。”他笑着说，“我绝不逼迫你。”

连话语也像。漂亮的男人们都喜欢这么说话，这么自负。她喜欢那个线条优美的下巴，喜欢它微微抬起的样子，傲慢又美丽。

“但我以为你的意思——如果我碰触了你，那应该是出于被你的魅力征服，而不是——你拿别的东西诱惑我。”她转而看着那本书，希望这么做能降低一些西里斯·马尔福对她的吸引力，书籍会给她带来蛇怪的忠诚，如果她现在走过去，坐上那条结实有力的大腿，她就能得到——得到力量，而且这只是第二个晚上，她还有机会，还有。

“我说过吗？恐怕这是你的误会吧，”他轻轻抖动他的腿，“我只是想告诉你，如果我想赢，我能有几百种法子。而你只能乖乖接受，你说对吗？”

“——我的教父绝不会这么说话，马尔福先生。”她咬了咬牙。

“等你坐上来，我再成为你的教父，波特。”他再次笑了，好像她的话非常能取悦他，“到时候我会以最大的温柔对待你，我会给你读这本书，就当做睡前读物，然后哄你入眠。你需要听点摇篮曲吗？”

“如果你愿意唱的话。”哈莉恨恨地说，给卢修斯送去一个爱的假笑，她悄悄吸了口气，告诉自己就把这当做一次战争——奥，卢修斯提醒过她她每次都摆出战斗姿态，而这是不应当的，她应该更自然地——走过去……她迈了一步就险些跌倒，她太紧张了，幸好没穿鞋子，不然可能相当不优雅地跌在地毯上，而且她相信卢修斯不会来扶她的，因为就在她踉跄的刹那，卢修斯的嘴里漏出一声耻笑。

她控制住自己不断发抖的腿——只不过是卢修斯·马尔福！她连少年时代的伏地魔都不害怕，没理由因为这个男人颤抖，她来到他的双腿中间，双眼盯着他的眼睛。

“柔和点，哈莉。”他取笑她，“你干嘛对着教父这么一副表情？”

“——你的眼睛没变，马尔福先生。”他的眼睛不是西里斯的蓝灰色，而是淡一点儿的烟灰色，那是马尔福家族的标志之一。

“如果我完全是他，那就不有趣了，我的哈莉。”他说，“而且在灯光下我眼睛的颜色更璀璨一些，你不觉得这样更英俊更富有诱惑力吗？”

“你总是那么有道理。”她低头审视着她即将到达的彼岸——他的大腿隐藏在黑色的丝质睡衣下面，但仍能看得出鲜明的轮廓，她试探地抬起手，把睡衣从他腿上掀起来了一点儿。

“——我又要认输了吗？”她无奈地问，轻轻呼出了一口气。

“显而易见，我的女孩。”他语气里有藏不住的快乐，她不知道自己将会面临什么——他将使出浑身解数，来诱惑她亲吻他的嘴唇——管它是谁的嘴唇。

“——你确定你能经得住我的体重，马尔福先生？”

“你何不试试看呢，哈莉？”他一问出这句话，睡衣就重新回到了他的腿上，然后，一个不轻的分量压了上来，哈莉的臀部轻轻挤压着它，她在调整自己的坐姿，以便不滑下去——她选了一个微妙的位置，臀部离他的大腿根部非常近，整个上半身几乎依偎在他的怀里，左边的大腿几乎碰到了他的敏/感部位——这没什么，卢修斯告诉自己，他曾面对过比这火辣一万倍的场面，一个性感尤物曾全身赤/裸地坐在他的怀里，他身后还有两名同样性感的女孩替他——

但是波特几乎翻下去了——这不是故意的，他敢肯定，她没坐过男人的大腿还是怎么着？她调整姿势的动作幅度也太大了——他就知道她是个粗鲁的女孩，但是后仰到几乎完全翻下去是想干什么？他的腿有那么坐不稳吗？他不得不伸出手去扶住她的腰，免得将本应充斥着暧昧气息的场面搞成一出闹剧——看得出来哈莉·波特也在努力地维持平衡，她的一只手抓住了他的腰部，指甲抓得他几乎尖叫出声，她另一只手抓住了他的膝盖，然后——她的两条腿高高地扬了起来，踢翻了他手里用来诱惑她的书，他又不得不一把圈住那两条乱动的光腿，免得它们踢到他保养得宜的俊脸：

“别乱动！”

哈莉没敢动。但她感到自己的大腿一片清凉，知道自己的魔法袍子全翻起来了，她想把它重新盖回去，但——她的两只手都抓住了卢修斯，假如不抓住的话，她一定会掉下去，她不知道她要是真的掉下去了卢修斯还会不会给她念书了。

图书室里一片寂静——不知道为什么，两人都没有说话，只有轻轻的、故意放轻的呼吸声。

哈莉感到卢修斯的目光在她的大腿上爬动，她想翻身坐起来，但卢修斯不出力，她也没办法，这时一个小小的重量忽然慢慢地从她的腹部掉下来了——奥，是那两个粉色小绒球中的一个，刚才在混乱中它被甩到了她的肚脐下面，现在它又从那儿掉下来了，她可以想象她的睡袍被掀到了哪里。

“……假如你想用这种方法诱惑我的话，”她听到卢修斯开口，他的喉咙好像有点干涩，哪儿不对劲的样子，“我得说……”他又顿了顿，哈莉敏/感地察觉到他的目光还在她光溜溜的大腿上打转，“……这非常……”他在颤抖吗？他深吸了口气，“……非常不入流。”在他说话的时候，哈莉不自在地扭了扭，想找个着力点坐起来。

“奥……”她听到一句稍微长了点的叹息，又或者是呻/吟，她没听错吧？她尝试着又扭动了一次。

“——你、你这——该死的女孩。”他压低声音咆哮着，“你……你就这么想要……你非得这么急切吗？”

一只手揽住她的腰部，把她猛地翻了过来，哈莉还来不及品味坐正了的感觉，来不及给有点缺氧的肺部输入一点空气，就被纳入了怀中，有人凶狠地搂抱着她，挤压她最后一点氧气，她现在已经不坐在他身上了，她被迫跪坐在他身上，他身上欲/望汹涌，瞬间把她拖入了混乱的暗流。


	182. 卢修斯的游戏：教父与教女（2）

事情不受控制了。卢修斯想。天气也越来越燥热了，不知道是因为这是夏天呢，还是因为哈莉·波特还在他身上扭动的缘故——也许他也该喝一杯冰镇的鲜薄荷汁了。哈莉·波特似乎永远找不到自己的位置，不管是横坐还是跨坐，总那么躁动不知安分，她还在他的耳边剧烈喘息，显出一副被情/欲折磨的样子，让他没法子立刻恢复冷静。

也许他该放松点享受一下。怀里的这个身体说不出的美妙——皮肤柔软，香味很淡，等他意识到她的香味正影响着他的感官时，他已经沉迷其中有一会儿了，他的鼻子现在还埋在她的脖子那儿。此外手里的触感也很好，她的臀部非常紧实，这肯定是常年练习魁地奇的结果，这挑起了他对她练习魁地奇的想象——夹着一根扫把——唔唔，不，是跨坐在扫把上，如同现在跨坐在他的腿上一样，她在飞翔的时候，扫把会摩擦她身体的某部分吗？他带着恶意用膝盖顶了她那儿一下，听到她从喉咙里逸出一声惊喘，接着是为了自我控制压低的数声低喘——他就知道，那些拥有最格兰芬多特质的女孩总是这么激情四射，而他们斯莱特林最擅长干的，就是用些小动作引发她们身上的热源，看着她们烧成灰烬。

他捧起女孩的臀部，将她向后移开了一点儿，哈莉·波特的长发像黑色的海藻一样披散在她脸颊两侧，白皙的脸在灯下微微晕红，她垂着头，只抬起眼睛看他，露出更多的眼白，卢修斯知道，就在这么短短的一瞬，她已经从欲/望之海苏醒，可能她以为游戏已经结束，因为从他俩定下的游戏规则里，她输了——但他不会就这样终止，还有时间。他要尽情玩耍，直到他获得他自己认定的胜利为止。

他伸手抚摸她的嘴唇，看到她微微一笑，双眼爆发出战斗的炽热火浪。是的，战斗，他想，对于哈莉·波特而言，任何事都是一场战斗，他知道她内心渴望着在所有战场取得胜利，如此富有活力的女孩，他能把她打击到何种境地呢？

他伸手抚弄她的嘴唇，一根手指带着恶意探入，指腹轻轻搔弄她的舌头。她的眼睛里闪出一丝迷惑，被动地含住了它——

“我曾这么对待过你吗？”卢修斯轻声说，吐息柔和而诱惑，“我有没有作为一个男人把你抱在怀里过？”

哈莉想回答，想用舌头顶出那根手指，但它轻柔而坚定地阻止了她。

“嘘……别动，哈莉——你不知道你对我有多么重要，如果可以，你甚至可以不必主动去期望，我也能为你奉献一切。”他低头在她耳边说，在她耳后轻轻舔/弄，“我也曾这么对待过你吗？”他的唇从那儿一路滑向她的脖子，另一只手在她的腰侧摸索，然后解开了她黑色睡袍的系带，把有些冰冷手指探向她光滑的背部——他知道他的抚摸对没有太多经验的女孩来说具有怎样的杀伤力。她果然瑟缩了一下，他停了一会儿，让她更清晰地明白她自己对西里斯·布莱克的欲/望到底有多强烈，直到他觉得她已经明白了，才将手指一边打着圈儿一边向上爬动，最后停在她左边的蝴蝶骨上。

“告诉我，哈莉……”他确认现在她绝对不会逃跑了。但还不够，他希望她主动出击。假如在这儿的是西里斯·布莱克本人，他可能会假惺惺地拒绝她，告诉她一些“不行”“我们是亲人”之类的陈词滥调。但他——卢修斯·马尔福是不会拒绝她的，如果她来求他吻她，他可不会让她求太久。

瞧，哈莉·波特正期待地望着他呢，她大概希望他抽出那根手指，他本来也想抽出的，但她的牙磕在他手指上的感觉、以及软软的舌头裹着他的感觉，让他欲罢不能。

但他仍希望她主动。

“你就从没幻想过有一天我这么对你？从没幻想过有一天躺在我的怀里，让我抚摸你的身体？……当你做起那些青春期少女的绮梦时，你敢说自己从没幻想过我吗？”

他搅动起放在她嘴里的手指，微微撤出又伸进去。“……吮吸我的手指，哈莉。”他悄声吩咐，“我想知道……你能对我做些什么。”

——奥，该死。哈莉·波特学得太快了，她猫一样地卷起自己的舌头，将他的手指包覆其中，在他几乎要发出呻/吟的时候，一阵刺痛从手指那儿传来——哈莉·波特捧住了他的手，在他的手指头上狠狠地咬了一口，仅仅只是没有流血。奇怪的是，这非但没有减轻他的欲/望，反而加重了他要这女孩臣服的念头——真要将这么有趣的女孩让给西里斯·布莱克吗？他模糊地想，感到大脑因为显而易见的原因不那么灵光了。

“……西里斯才不会诱惑我呢。”

他听到哈莉·波特说。他的眼前忽然闪现出西里斯·布莱克那张冷漠而满不在乎的脸，一股怒气直升胸臆——很久以前西里斯·布莱克看他的时候，就总是那么不屑一顾，一副已经看透了他的样子——他凭什么？就凭他自以为是叛逆者，脱离了家族给予的命运就高人一等？成熟的人从不逃避既定的命运，即使他不喜欢。只有懦夫才会不顾家庭，将责任赋予他的亲人，而勇者会担当一切，不管等待他的会是什么。

西里斯·布莱克以为只有他在战斗——难道战场仅仅存在于魔杖与魔杖之间？仅仅只是吼出阿瓦达索命和其他致命魔咒？难道政治斗争就不是战斗？难道隐忍和选择投靠对象不是战斗？

“但我可以让你拥有你所缺少的全部的爱，哈莉。”卢修斯试着温情脉脉地说，他忍住再次把手指放进哈莉嘴里的强烈冲/动，“你难道不期望这样的爱——我是你的亲人，是你的朋友，也是你的伴侣——我不相信还有谁能像我这样，包容你、呵护你，并且——”他把另一只手插进她浓密的黑发里，再轻轻滑过她的脸颊，托起了她的下巴看进那翠绿的眸子，那里面闪动着什么？他猜她心动了，孤儿都会渴望这个，他在黑魔王那儿遇到过不少这样的孤儿和遭遇了童年创伤的人，他们每一个都那么缺爱并且需索无度，“并且只要你迈出那么一小步，就能让我的自制力崩溃，只要一点点的肢体接触——你不想看看不一样的西里斯·布莱克吗？”说着，他松开了手，给予哈莉·波特选择的权利。

又一阵轻微的刺痛袭来，他满意看到哈莉·波特将他的另一根手指咬了一口——西里斯·布莱克永远不会为女孩子驻足，他是曾有过一些韵事，但都不长久，最后这些韵事也随风而散，他仿佛对这些失去了兴趣。但是哈莉·波特是不同的，他绝不可能推开她——现在哈莉·波特把他的五根手指都咬了一回，她的舌头很灵巧，咬完之后总会不自觉地舔/舐一下，他必须说，她很有这方面的天赋。还有她这身黑暗与光明交织的神秘气质——

西里斯，我知道你就喜欢这样的女孩。你希望你和某个女孩爱好和理想一致，希望灵魂的契合，你瞧不起别人在两性关系上采取玩乐的态度，你瞧不起别人为了家庭牺牲，你瞧不起我们——那没关系，卢修斯一边享受着哈莉的侍奉一边想，哈莉·波特是你梦想的女孩，起码她在你面前肯定表现得正义又有点叛逆，那正符合你的口味。只是这样的女孩不会完全属于你，到时候让我们看看你是怎么在痛苦的泥潭里翻滚的吧，会不会比我们更高贵些呢？

他微微一笑，正要表扬卖力工作的哈莉，却看到她抬起了头，把他的手放回了他的身侧。

“……你爱我什么，西里斯？”她问。

“我爱你的个性，爱你爱正义和魁地奇，爱你星辰一样神秘莫测的内心，爱你奇异而骚动的灵魂——我想凝神探视你的底蕴，想要了解你的全貌，我想穿透你的灵魂，把它和我的灵魂拴在一起……”他说着，用一些尽可能新鲜的语句，以他认为的西里斯喜爱她的理由作为基础，把它们化作动人的调子。他知道哈莉·波特一直认为自己和别的女孩儿不尽相同，当然啦，又有哪个女孩认为自己和别人相似呢？

看吧，哈莉·波特在他的情话下软化了，这次他相信自己看准了，因为她的样子更柔和了，眼睛那翠绿好像要化开了一样，她的腰肢不再那么僵硬，她轻叹了一声，倒向他的怀里，脑袋依偎在他的胸前。卢修斯没有放过这个大好机会，双手轻轻放在了她的背后，环抱着她，此刻多么美好，他猜西里斯还没机会享受这个。

“我……真有你说的那么好吗？”她再问。

“当然。”他回答，“我的每一句话都发自肺腑。”

她沉默了一阵，卢修斯等待着，有些焦躁不宁，但他仍对自己很有信心。

“……其实我没那么想要西里斯。”哈莉忽然说，“我也知道西里斯说不出那些话，不管是希望我触碰他，还是喜爱我的灵魂之类——即使他真的喜欢，他也不会那么直接地告诉我——”

“但那就是他想的，如果你不相信，何不去找他试探一番呢？如我所说，仅仅只需要一点儿肢体接触，你就可以感受到他对你的心情——你是个敏感的女孩，我相信你会分辨得出他对你有没有……”

“我不在乎那个，卢修斯·马尔福。”她告诉他，这当然不是真心话，她已经输了两次，她不想再一次失败了，“我不在乎他对我是不是有那方面的想法。我虽然偶尔会迷惑于他英俊的脸，但不等于我能吻他，并且和他……”她顿了一下，加重自己的语气“但我喜欢你——我知道那是你，是卢修斯·马尔福，而不是别人——刚才对我说的那些。你怎么会那么了解我呢？唔，我有一个小小请求……”她说着，眼睛期待地望向卢修斯，“你能答应我吗？”

“……什么请求？”一种不祥的预感从他内心升起，但这时候拒绝哈莉·波特不太好，他就勉为其难地问问，先看看她到底请求什么好了。

“您能变回原来的样子，再给我说一遍刚才的话吗？”她兴奋地抓住他的袖子，“您能戴上黑色矮尖顶的魔法帽，穿上前天我看到您的时候穿的那套刺绣魔法长袍——对了，里面还要穿上白色的衬衣，我喜欢硬/挺的衣领碰触你脖子的样子，然后再对我说那些——”她微微颤抖了，右脚放在了他的脚上，然后向上慢慢爬动，爬进了他睡衣的内侧，卢修斯感到腿部发痒，心情纷乱——“在您说的时候，我能这样对您吗？我能这样——”她亲吻他的脖子，臀部磨蹭着他的大腿，“但我不要西里斯·布莱克。”

“……那你要谁？”他听见自己的呼吸粗重起来，嗓子干得快冒烟了——他心急地拿起那杯红酒，想要稍稍纾解一下饥渴，但它被哈莉·波特抢过去一饮而尽，红晕几乎马上占据了她的整张小脸。

“我现在想要卢修斯·马尔福。”她大声说道。

奥。他努力抑制住自己几乎要爆发出来的呻/吟——这该死的女孩，他又一次骂道，她让他有些方寸大乱了。


	183. 卢修斯的游戏：教父与教女（3）

“……那不是不可以。”卢修斯说，带着某种压抑的渴望。但他不想让她就这样赢了。某种层面上说，他也喜欢战斗，对他而言，有些战斗正如玩耍，如同他喜欢游戏一样。尽管游戏也有胜负之分，但一个真正喜欢游戏的人，最重要的是享受为游戏而游戏、为快乐而快乐的自由。在无数的烦心事之余，谁都希望享受一点短暂的解脱，“但……”他斟酌着字句，试图将主导权移向自己这边。

“你的游戏规则很不公平，马尔福先生。”哈莉忽然说。卢修斯不由挑起了一根眉毛：“说说看，波特小姐。”

“你总在扮演不是你的人，而我却一直在扮演我自己。”她精准地指出这游戏并没有表面上看起来的那么公平，“这让我猜测你在害怕什么吗？你在害怕假如扮演自己的话，会让你也无法分辨现实与虚拟的区别吗？你也怕自己会假戏真做？”

——狡猾的女孩。这是个聪明的激将法。哈莉·波特通过这种方式在向他要求部分控制权，卢修斯明白他要是不答应的话，她将不会那么全力投入。这样的话，游戏也就没有什么意思了，但如果扮演自己，那又不是他所喜欢的游戏类型。

“你想让我改变游戏的进行方式？”他想知道她希望有些什么改变。

“我希望我们能同时扮演别人，先生，”她说，“我想看到卢修斯·马尔福的脸——但他可以不是卢修斯·马尔福，这样兼顾了我们两人的需求，不是更有趣吗？”

这会让他丧失更多的主动权，卢修斯深知这一点。现在哈莉·波特还是哈莉·波特，他是西里斯·布莱克的情况下，他都不能百分百让她动摇，他很怀疑假如他扮演另一人的话，他会不会比西里斯·布莱克更能吸引她。

这个念头让他感到耻辱——他并不认为他的魅力不如西里斯·布莱克，但他面对的是哈莉·波特。她的自控能力是他平生仅见的，他从未见过有哪个这个年纪的女孩，能在他的游戏那么快能恢复冷静。也没见过她们谁能有这么清醒，在决定要什么东西之后，能马上舍弃别的，没有丝毫犹豫。哦是的，他当然知道哈莉·波特刚才说的话是什么用意，有什么企图，但他就是吃这套——他就喜欢别人说喜欢的是他而不是别人，尤其当这个人是西里斯·布莱克。哈莉·波特摸透了他的心思？他宁愿相信这只是个巧合，可能她知道不管是男人还是男孩都喜欢这套。

“那你打算怎么玩呢？波特？”他调整还有些呼呼喘气的喉部，希望哈莉·波特没发现他有些情动，幸运的是，他再过几秒钟就能恢复了——只要这傻乎乎的女孩别再让臀/部在他大腿根部附近乱动。

——他不能提醒她，这样会暴露自己。他稍稍挪动一下坐姿，往后靠了点，但哈莉·波特的臀/部好像有了自我意识，它紧随其后地也往里挪动了一点儿，这让卢修斯的动作僵住了——不行，再这样下去她会发觉的，一想到哈莉的脸上将会出现多么得意的神情，他就感到自己必须冷静下来不可。

“我打算……”他听到她说，看到她脸上已经闪出了一个得意的笑，这应该不是针对他的窘态的，而是对她自己即将提出的构想非常满意。

——我绝不会答应的，他想。但先给她一点希望。

“快点说。”他有些粗暴的喊道。语气里可能泄露了别的方面的火气，但他不会让她知道。

“我们可以扮演别的——比如一个古老魔法家族的纯血老爷和他倔强的小女仆，或者一个魔法部高级官员和一个前来求他的乡下小女巫怎么样？”

有意思，哈莉·波特主动选择了弱势的一方，他仍然掌握着主导权。她应该猜出来不给他主导权的话，他不可能答应她的请求，所以她主动放弃了。但也有可能是她以退为进的方法——他要答应她吗？还是应该先让她滚下他的大腿呢？

“如果你答应的话，我请求您——”哈莉·波特热切地说，兴奋地拱起身体，“请求您穿上那些衣服……好吗？好吗？卢修斯·马尔福大人？”

——和他一样的、对服装有着某些特殊要求的女孩，看到穿着这种衣服的男人就能有异样的反应，这也很少见。行了，够了，他列举出了超过十条她和别的女孩甚至女人不一样的地方了。而且他觉得他之前认为她在所有时刻都很冷静的想法是错误的，应该修正为她在大多数时刻如此。因为在她再次靠过来之后，他能感到脸上有她呼吸时送过来的热乎乎的鼻息，还有她身上散发的热力。她的脸上全是动人的粉红色，也许身体也同样如此，看来一点点酒精将她的某一面激发了——没人能在这个方面骗过卢修斯·马尔福，他深刻地感应到了她的情/欲。这是真实的、可感的。

这让他既兴奋又厌恶，如同他对自己的感觉一样。他知道自己最爱的人正是他自己，最讨厌的人也是他自己——偶尔他会对男女之事感到疲倦、厌恶，不再像青年时期那样永远处在被荷尔蒙操控的状态里。他的身体机能依然处在巅峰，心灵的渴求依然强烈，但更衬托得肉/体是如此空虚，不知道何为满足，因此越发贪得无厌。正如哈莉·波特这样的孤儿对爱的渴求一样。

这到底是哪里出了问题呢？他暗暗地询问自己，他曾非常得意于自己没有搞不定的女人，但这是不是也正是生活单调乏味的原因之一？

“——好吗？”

哈莉·波特在他耳边轻声呢喃，打断了他的思绪。

当然可以了，她想赢的愿望是这么迫切，而这才是她欲/望的根源。对于男人而言，性和战争是处理旺盛荷尔蒙的不二方法，他倒不知道，原来对有些女人来说也同样如此。意识到这一点，他感到自己的后背虽然还贴着沙发，极力维持一副冷静的样子，但从未有过的征服欲猛然占据了他的大脑，并向下急速延伸，烧灼他刚才好不容易才压抑下去的本能——是的，爱的本质是性与嫉妒，而性的本质则是征服，他看出哈莉·波特似乎也有同样但更模糊的想法，只是她没有形成一套属于她自己的理论，并且还意识得不够深罢了。

他伸手拨开她的头发，露出她的额头，那道黑魔王留下的疤痕不太深却永远无法愈合，这像一条不会干涸的河流，一道凝固了的闪电。伴随着这个的还有她双亲的死亡，她的心灵应该是空洞无物的，那么多人都争着往这空洞倾泻自己的理念，他相信这里面有邓布利多、西里斯·布莱克、莱姆斯·卢平，甚至还有西弗勒斯·斯内普和那本日记。现在又多了一个他——卢修斯·马尔福。那么谁会获得最后的胜利呢？谁会主宰哈莉·波特的大脑呢？邓布利多不可能总赢。

“——值得一试，哈莉。”他捧起她的脸回答，喊着她的教名，他借前倾把身体又移开了一点儿，被她坐着的大腿开始发麻了。他略作思考，做出了选择，“我们不妨来试试前一种——我就是我自己，马尔福庄园的主人。而你是来服侍我的小女巫——你可以再次穿上你那些难看的魔法袍子——现在，”他明显感到哈莉·波特坐在他身上的肌肉一紧，“现在先去给我倒杯酒。”

哈莉从他腿上起身——谢天谢地，他想，他的腿快没有知觉了，而某处的知觉又过于敏感，现在他总算能恢复正常了，他挑剔地看着她——哈莉·波特手脚麻利地倒了杯酒，姿势并不优美，可红酒没有洒出一滴。这证明她去霍格沃兹之外在亲戚家过的什么日子，一个小女仆，一个家养小精灵，也是她所熟悉的角色，她将会对他采取什么行动来让他主动碰她呢？

卢修斯无法想象自己会去触碰一个低等的下人，但是今天他还身上还残存着些征服欲，而且他无法在这儿变回自己——哈莉·波特捧着红酒递给他，他没有接。

“喝下去，波特。”他略带挑衅地说，“我要看看你有没有资格服侍我。”

多容易，波特一仰头就干了那杯酒——真不优雅，只有难驯的野性，他审视着，欣赏着哈莉·波特的脸变得更红，惊异地感到那股征服欲正愈演愈烈。

“……全都喝下去，波特。”他用下巴指了指那瓶还有一半的红酒，“让我看看你的决心。”

“这没问题，马尔福大人，”哈莉说，极力告诉自己只需小小的牺牲即可获取重大胜利和解脱，而且只是一杯红酒。她没喝过多少酒，但并不觉得自己会在这儿输，再说她知道红酒的度数很低，对有些人来讲，这只是一杯有点劲头的葡萄汁罢了。她走过来，很快握住了酒瓶放到嘴边，没几下酒瓶就见了底。她用力呼吸着，一些没来得及咽下的酒顺着脸颊流下来，打湿了她的头发。

“你很乖，波特。”卢修斯压抑自己，他甚至闭上眼睛长达三秒来纾解胸口闷痛的感觉——然后轻轻地、不着痕迹地吐出。他有那么一点儿想把她拉过来，让她低下头来，用长长的黑色发丝把他整个儿淹没——不不，他要她用那挑衅的、充满战斗力的眼神看着他，叛逆热情而又疯狂，然后……被他征服，深深地、完完全全地。

“……但不是今天。”他沙哑地说，轻了一下嗓子。在听到这句话之后，波特的眼睛里喷射出愤怒的火焰。他有点想笑，但身体却进一步需要了——冷静，冷静下来。

“明晚。”他过了一会儿才接着说，“现在你可以走了。”

他看到哈莉·波特愤怒的眼睛里又闪现出不解和困惑，他知道她也被他带到了某种临界点，很渴望男性的抚慰。但是她自己说要做女仆的，她必须听他的，不然她就要输了。输了就意味着还会和他有牵绊。卢修斯相信她不会喜欢这个的，所以她犹豫了两秒钟，还是从门里退了出去——她出门的时候，脚步打着滑——他记得红酒的度数很低，这么说她非常不擅长喝酒？

哈莉摇摇晃晃地从格里莫广场12号的壁炉里钻了出来，酒精让她大脑混沌万分，接管了她的一大部分大脑。她知道她应该下楼的，但酒精让她打开了西里斯的卧室房门——房间里静悄悄的，只有西里斯睡着了的鼻息声有规律地起伏。可能是这座房子的安全措施很好，他一点儿警惕心理都没有，完全不知道有人进了房间，并在他的门口傻站了一会儿。

“……西里斯？”哈莉在心里问道，脑子却觉得自己已经问出了声，“我能过来和你一起睡吗？”

“好的，哈莉。”她的脑子代替西里斯回答——可能是因为西里斯从来不拒绝她的缘故。

“谢谢你，西里斯。”她小声嘟哝，迷迷糊糊地来到西里斯的床前，掀起一角被子，钻了进去。


	184. 西里斯：疼爱（5）

一个温暖的梦境，一种愚蠢的快乐。

他感觉自己醉意醺然，感受不到压垮自己的时间重负——沉醉于什么呢？红葡萄酒还是香槟或者陈年火焰威士忌？答案是红葡萄酒。味道很熟悉，带着橡木和清甜，但奇怪地夹杂着一股淡淡的小玫瑰的芬芳。这些把他带到少年时代，本该是黄金与琥珀似的少年时代。但他的少年时代是一片嘈杂的荒原。四周明明那样荒芜，分不清声音从哪儿传来的，但它们吵得他难以入眠。

那时未来在向他召唤，但未来在哪里？

疑问充斥着年轻的头脑，酒的气味忽然清淡下去，小玫瑰的香味变得明晰起来。这味道也很熟悉，但他朦胧地记得他在努力地忘记它，他想忘记它给他带来的那些不安的骚动。但它的冲击力是如此地强烈和直接，在这一瞬间，除了对它的感觉之外，再也没有其他的感觉了——不不，还是有的，还有别的感觉。他像陷入了柔软的床和小玫瑰香味的深处，一种让人沉迷的安逸平和将他包裹起来，它们是如此自然而然地降低了他的警惕心理，让他饱尝寂寞的心得到了慰藉。

这种不知从何而来的美好让他彻底放松了四肢——也许还该加上药效，最近几晚他很难安眠，都是靠着魔药才沉入梦乡，不然的话，白天的许多事都会不请自来，打扰他的脑海。现在，他安静地让一个柔软的躯体挨近了他，它先是蜷在他的腋窝下方，然后翻过来，半边身体压在他的身上，一只手正搁在他的心脏附近，就好像他的心正被人照顾着似的。

房间里应该有壁炉。壁炉里应该闪烁着红黄色的光晕，房间里小玫瑰正在褐色的花瓶里盛放。除此之外，这个房间没有其他东西——旧的天鹅绒枕头和被子、蛀满虫洞的窗帘、镀金的沙发、雕花的桌子、绿色的地毯还有其他的古老家具都不应该存在，只有壁炉里的火光在屋子里闪动——但这不是夏天吗？七月。他好像还记得。对了，还有那架厚重的大镜子，它就立在他的床铺另一侧，照见他的本能和欲/望——他的手是不是揽着了一个滑腻的、冒着香气的东西？

是美味可口的冰激凌吗？当他的手滑过时，它像是要在他怀里融化掉，发出了难耐地哼哼声。然后它攀上了他的身体——他有没有顺势托举了它一下，让它在自己身体上整个趴伏着？那东西紧接着缠住了他的腿，是条蛇吗？那一定是条温柔的蛇。它们缠得那样紧——然后是嘴唇，有什么在东西啃噬着他的嘴唇，更柔软而灵活的东西想从他的唇缝里钻进去——一定是条可爱的小舌头——好的好的，不要那么急切，我放你进来就是了，他想，真是个甜蜜至极的梦，舌头的主人一定有双绿眼睛，并且和他一样叛逆。

就让他在梦里稍微放纵一下自己吧。他抱住臆想出来的情人，轻柔地回吻着她，渐渐趋于热烈而疯狂。他用身体轻轻磨蹭着她年轻的躯体，她顿时化成了水波、泡泡和云彩。而他是宽阔的海岸和天空——他知道他们是契合的，因为她是他的梦想，梦想永远是这般完美。梦里他敢于去亲吻任何人，敢于把那双放肆的小手移到他的胸部，梦里的情人像和想象的一样火辣和大胆，她毫不客气地摸遍了她能摸到的所有地方，并在接吻的间隙漏出剧烈的喘息——他看不到她的脸，但他能想象她此刻一定脸颊潮红、眼神迷离，她是如此沉迷，如此想要……他可以给她，满足她能想得到的每一个需求——

奥不，等等。为什么他老想着哈莉的脸？他不能，不能，不能，他尝试着想别人的脸，但仍是不能，他竭尽全力，只是做不到——他也不能对哈莉做任何事，控制住，哪怕在梦里也要控制住自己，他移开嘴唇，把那个可能是哈莉·波特的躯体从自己身上剥离下来，但他仍无法控制她又一次缠住了他，把他抱得紧紧的。

多么无奈，他连自己的梦都无法主宰了。哈莉对他的影响有那么大吗？

“西里斯，你起来了吗？”忽然有人在外面喊他的名字，“我有件事和你商量，是关于哈莉的。”

来的是莱姆斯。西里斯确定自己没听到敲门声和开门声，莱姆斯的脚步声越来越近，一直到他的床前。西里斯挣扎着睁开眼睛，猛地翻身坐了起来——刚才他做了个梦吧，一个既甜蜜又有点沉重的梦，嗯，是有点重，到现在胸口还残留着闷闷的感觉。

——不对！确实有个人正跨坐在他的腿上，她的手还圈着他的脖子，头正伏在他的胸前，他的手还揽着她赤/裸的腰肢呢！

有人又夜袭了他的床？但格里莫广场12号没有他的许可的话，根本没人能进来——到底发生了什么？他思索着，同时赶紧把那个人从身上抱下来——

“哈莉？！”他惊呼。昨晚发生的一切争着涌回他的脑海，这么说，他又——？

“什么？”莱姆斯更大声地喊道，西里斯发誓他从没听到过莱姆斯叫得这么大声过。

哈莉紧紧闭着眼睛，脸色潮红，一身酒气，浑身瘫软，西里斯试图让她坐正，但她软得像跟面条，要不是他撑着她，她早就又倒进他怀里了——等等，她身上穿的什么衣服？老天，她全身上下，居然只穿着粉色绒球比基尼？！他这才想到自己还只穿着一条三角内裤呢！而且这是早晨——早晨的男人总有点不能控制的事情——妈/的——这到底发生什么了？

他飞快地看了莱姆斯一眼——最好莱姆斯别看见哈莉没穿衣服的样子，但是太迟了，莱姆斯的眼神刚好从哈莉的裸背上移开，对上了他的，两人面面相觑：莱姆斯显而易见地非常愤怒，但西里斯还是希望他先出去，然后让他单独来问问哈莉到底发生了什么。当然，现在首先要做的是，把她遮起来。

西里斯扯过被子，把哈莉全身包住，再把她小心翼翼地放回床上躺好。哈莉一副不知世事险恶的模样，嘴边甚至还露着微笑，她不知道自己处在怎样的风暴中心。

“我想，”莱姆斯一字一句地说，压抑着怒火，同时狠狠地剜了西里斯一眼，“西里斯，你是不是应该跟我解释一下，这儿到底发生了什么事？你——你让她喝酒了？然后你把她带到你的房间？”

“你觉得这可能吗，莱姆斯？”西里斯反问，莱姆斯的眼睛里闪烁着不信任，好像在说“我知道你对女孩儿是什么样的”，所以他又补充了一句，“你起码得相信我不会用这种下三滥的手段——她确实喝了酒，但这酒……”他俯身在哈莉身上闻了闻，重新看向莱姆斯的时候发现他的愤怒又加深了。

“这酒来自马尔福庄园。”西里斯生气地说。

“奥。”莱姆斯好像明白了什么，“是德拉科·马尔福送她的酒？”

“你知道他们的事？”西里斯吃惊地问，“你是什么时候知道的？”

“就在我去霍格沃兹的列车上，”莱姆斯回忆说，接下来他不知道该怎么正确表述，因为西里斯看起来就要爆炸了，他很怀疑当他完整地、精确地描述整个过程之后，西里斯会不会立刻幻影移形，然后闯进马尔福庄园，把德拉科·马尔福那小子咬死？

但西里斯一动不动地看着他，他只好继续开口：“那时德拉科·马尔福在我呆着的最后一节车厢找到了她，警告她你从阿兹卡班跑了出来，让她别去找你……”他忽然停顿了一下，言辞闪烁，“后来他们好像……好像……”

“好像什么？”西里斯追问。

“……如果不是我装出要苏醒的样子，我猜他们当时已经接吻了。”莱姆斯回答。

“做得好，莱姆斯。”西里斯咬牙切齿地说，“这个该死的小马尔福，他已经不是第一次送酒给哈莉了，为了这个我曾经在霍格沃兹咬过他一次，我以为他受到教训了，没想到他还敢送——我想他需要一个正面的警告，等着吧，我不会让他好过的。”

——德拉科马尔福又不是狗专家，莱姆斯想，谁想得到被黑狗咬了一口就是警告他不许和哈莉在一起呢？

“那么她喝了酒，为什么又会出现在这儿？”他问，“你没锁门吗？”接着他又不赞同地白了西里斯只穿了一条内裤的身体一眼，“你就这样睡觉？”

“我怎么知道哈莉会跑到这儿来？”西里斯问，他起身穿起衣服，“我怎么会知道——”

“你该想到的，西里斯，我们都知道——虽然我没明说，但我看得出来你们之间的吸引力，”莱姆斯深深地叹了口气，“我以为你会懂得什么叫做避嫌——你应该知道，你是个大人，一个成熟的男人，你应当要完全避免这种情况出现——从今天起，你任何时候都得穿上长袍，当你待在房间的时候，你得锁上门，并且你最好不要再跟哈莉单独待在一个房间了。”

“你是说，我去做饭，你来教哈莉？”西里斯怀疑地问，“我可还记得你——你曾经——我怎么知道你不会——”

“那我们两个都来教她，”莱姆斯无力地说，他当然知道西里斯想说什么，“把你那个家养小精灵叫出来做事吧，你总不能让他一辈子待在壁橱里躲着。”


	185. 西里斯：疼爱（6）

伴随着一阵阵可怕的眩晕和刺痛，哈莉从梦中醒了过来，房间里空无一人，她谨慎地打量着四周，发现她就躺在自己的床上，在她自己的房间里。这让她多少松了口气，她梦见她昨天晚上跑到她教父的房间里去了，还做了一些让人难堪的事，不过幸好那是梦，并且已经过去了。

几点了？她是不是错过吃早餐的时间了？

哈莉抬头望向墙壁上的魔法时钟，老天，居然已经八点了，如果她不快点，她不但要错过早餐，还要错过训练了——她连忙从床上爬起来，然后震惊地发现，她那件用来遮住粉红比基尼的黑色的睡袍不见了，下一秒她就看到它叠得好好地，正放在她的床头柜上！所以昨天晚上她真的跑到西里斯房间里去了？还钻进了他的被窝？然后他把她给送回来了？

 

——那他有没有发现她晚上偷溜出去喝酒的事？知不知道她出去干了什么？

这还用说吗？哈莉沮丧地想，他肯定发现了什么，但又肯定不是全部。她来到衣橱那儿，给自己换上一身全黑的魔法袍，当衣服覆盖她敏感的皮肤时，她脑中想起的是西里斯昨夜是如何环抱住她的全身的——是的，现在她什么都记起来了，他是那么强壮有力，她相对来说则苍白弱小，但最主要的不是这个，她回忆起昨夜的时候，心底不仅仅只有窜过的电流和激情，还有温暖。

因为她最开始并没有意识到这是个男人的怀抱，她只是迫切地需要一处港湾，在她经历了和卢修斯的高强度大脑对战的狂热之后，她急需一处能让她平静下来并汲取温暖的地方，一处安全的所在，在这里她可以完全放松下来，于是她得到了——在醉酒的状态下，她踏入西里斯的房间，没有受到任何攻击，反而被纳入了温暖的怀抱。

哈莉相信以西里斯的战斗经验，他应该准备了相应的防御机制来应对偷袭，他的战斗本能也不会让他这么没有警觉心，那么她能直接走过去而不触发这些，显然是因为他熟悉她的气味，他的本能告诉他，她是安全的，所以他接纳了她，抱紧了她——他显然也缺失着什么，他是如此孤独，同样渴求着能温暖自己的身体和心灵。

然后又是欲/望。欲/望在哈莉接触到西里斯的身体的那一刹那开始酝酿并以星星之火的态势点燃她的全身，她想起她在西里斯身上如何蠕动、喘息——为什么？为什么她会这么贪恋这种感觉呢？她多喜欢被人拥抱以及感受到对方对她的欲罢不能！

她打开房门走了出去，有人蹬蹬瞪跑上楼梯，是卢平，他冲她笑一笑，哈莉觉得他好像知道了她昨晚和西里斯做了些什么，但又不好意思说出口。

“要来吃饭吗？”他有些腼腆地问。

“还有早餐吗？”哈莉自然而然地问道，一边往下走，“我以为你和西里斯会把它们都吃光呢。”

“怎么可能呢，”卢平说，“不过我们倒是监督着克利切做出了一顿还比较像样的早餐。不然的话，以后我们每顿可都要受罪了。”

“克利切？”哈莉问，“那个家养小精灵？对了，我来这儿之后还没见过他呢。”

“我建议你一直都别见他，”卢平说，跟着哈莉一起往厨房走，“我敢打赌你不会喜欢他那些嘟囔的。”才走了两步，西里斯就从厨房里出来了，“快点过来，哈莉！”

哈莉快速地看了她的教父一眼——他真是富有魅力，最重要的是他爱她。她不由得想到昨夜卢修斯告诉过她，只要一点肢体上的接触，她就能知道他对她的感情究竟处在什么层面，昨夜她试过了，她知道了。而且她知道他试图将现在的他和十六岁的他分开，但那显然是徒劳的——正因为如此她不能深究下去，因为她到现在依然无法回答他的那个疑问：她究竟为何而吻他？

她的目光向下，惊讶地看到西里斯把他的魔法袍子里面那件衬衣扣到了领口——是某种防护措施吗？他害怕会再次被她突然袭击？

哈莉走过去，看到每样东西都分类装在大盘子里和汤锅里，她拿了一个小点儿的盘子装上了些吃的，坐到一旁的桌子上，随手叉了根香肠往嘴里送去。

“哇哦，”她惊叹，“这个家养小精灵的手艺还真不赖，烤得刚刚好，既不会没熟，又不会烤过头——”她正要灵活地用牙齿撕开肠衣，忽然想起科林曾经头偷怕过一张相似的照片，就忍住了。

她的教父和前教授都没回应他，他们对视了一眼，随意在盘子里放了点东西坐了过来，两个人都好像有一肚子的话要说，哈莉猜那绝对和昨晚脱不了干系——好吧，来吧，来问我吧。她想，她从没经历过这个，有点兴奋。

“哈莉，”先开口的是温和的卢平，“快点吃饭吧，吃完饭后我和西里斯有新的魔法教你——当然啦，之前的铁甲咒你也要认真复习。”

就这个？哈莉看到卢平和西里斯又交换了一个眼神，哦，她知道了，吃饭的时候不适合教育，那么吃完之后他们就会说了，对吗？

于是她点点头，随口又问了一句：“克利切呢？他做完饭就走了？”

“我让他待在壁橱里了，”西里斯看她放松下来，心里终于好受一些了，他很想问他的教女“你跟小马尔福到底什么关系？”这样的问题，但又害怕他的教女觉得侵犯了她的隐私，以至于以后不肯跟他交心了，“他老是骂骂咧咧的，我怕你会受不了。”

“奥，西里斯。”哈莉笑着说，“你知道吗，我在我姨妈家里，也要做饭，而且我小时候也是住在碗柜的，那儿到处都是蜘蛛——我猜壁橱也差不多？”

“——哈莉，对不起。”西里斯沉默了一阵之后突然说，他的脸色忽然之间变得激动了，“我……我以为你会有很好的亲人照顾你——而我当时在知道我的蠢主意害得你的父母……”他几乎握不住刀叉了，“你知道吗，我那时想做的，一是干脆去死，二是我要报仇——我以为以我的失误我应该去阿兹卡班，因为从某个角度上来说，我确实就是凶手，所以我没有做任何辩解——但我没想过你会在你姨妈姨父家里得到这样的待遇，假如我知道的话，我一定会竭尽所能——连卢修斯·马尔福这样实打实的食死徒都逃脱了！……你本应由我抚养长大的——我原本有这个机会的——”

“没关系，西里斯。”哈莉柔声安慰他，“我反倒更喜欢我们现在这样相遇——只是如果你不呆在阿兹卡班就好了，我不希望你受到任何伤害。”她是不是说错了什么？当她说完这句话，西里斯深深地看了她一眼，莱姆斯则微微地摇了摇头。

“——幸好你没有因此成为一个愤世嫉俗的人，”西里斯感慨地说，“如果詹姆和莉莉看到这一幕那该多好？”

——我也没那么好，西里斯。哈莉暗想，教父肯定不希望她成为一个循规蹈矩的人，但也肯定不会赞同她做的某些事，只是她相信，无论任何时候，西里斯都不会背叛她。

“那既然这栋房子的房间那么多，为什么不给克利切一个房间，让他住下来呢？”哈莉问。她倒不是一时好心，只是适时想起了汤姆的一些话——他以前就让她对那些特别的人好点，而且只需要做出一点点让步，就能得到丰厚的回报。她曾经给过多比自由，这是她种的一枚种子，她在等待它结出果实。现在又是一个家养小精灵，克利切，她知道家养小精灵有它们的厉害之处，那么何不利用一下呢？反正又没有什么坏处。

“给那个没用的废物一个房间？”西里斯不赞同地摇头，“接下来你是不是还要让他大摇大摆地在这里走来走去？相信我，他会把你骂到精神崩溃。”

“他都骂些什么？”哈莉问，“有多难听？我听说家养小精灵都得听主人的话，你没有吩咐过他不要骂了吗？”

“看来我们的小哈莉想亲自体验一下。”西里斯朝她眨了眨眼，“那有什么难的？中午我就把他放出来。”

“总得知道他到底对什么不满，西里斯，”哈莉说，“如果他实在那么讨厌，干脆把他送走得了。”或者干脆杀了他，为什么一定要把他留在这？

“那倒是个好主意，哈莉。”哈莉发誓看到西里斯的眼睛闪了一下，然后他说：“如果我把他赶走，那他可去的地方只有马尔福庄园——哈莉，你知道马尔福庄园吗？你认识德——”

那瓶酒！哈莉飞快地想到，他们接吻的时候他闻出了那瓶酒的来历！就像上次一样，只要轻轻一嗅，就能知道酒的产地是哪儿——教父知道什么了？他知道了多少？他知道她每天晚上都会——那今晚还能再出去吗？假如不能，那和卢修斯的约定怎么办？

“我们该去给哈莉上课了，”莱姆斯及时打断了西里斯，他的行为让哈莉觉得他肯定也知道了，“今天不是有新的内容吗？”


	186. 西里斯：疼爱（7）

“什么新内容？”哈莉饶有趣味地问。

莱姆斯看了西里斯一眼，示意他来说。

西里斯吐出了一口气，好像他并不是很想教哈莉这个一样，但为了哈莉的安全不得不这么做：“……是幻影移形，哈莉。”

“真的吗？”哈莉兴奋极了，“我可以学这个？”当时赫敏曾经在三把扫帚使用过这个，当时她就觉得非常神奇，“这么说以后我可以随时移动到我想去的地方了？”这样的话，去马尔福庄园岂不是根本不需要壁炉了？

“哪有那么简单，哈莉。”莱姆斯仿佛看穿了哈莉的想法，“首先它有一定的距离限制——当然这能随着你熟练程度的增强而扩大；其次我们不能去我们不熟悉的地方，再次有些地方设置了反幻影移形的魔法，比如霍格沃兹和……一些古老的庄园。”

哈莉装作没听见他后面那句：“这么说，也有人会在你可能到达的地方设置一些陷阱？”

“是的，哈莉。”莱姆斯点点头，“另外幻影移形非常难学，也非常危险——”

“不会比阿尼玛格斯更危险吧？”哈莉问。问完之后她发现莱姆斯的眼睛又瞪圆了，这次是冲着西里斯。

“你教她阿尼玛格斯了，西里斯·布莱克？”他喊着西里斯的全名。西里斯目光躲躲闪闪，哈莉有些啼笑皆非：“西里斯，你没把这事儿告诉莱姆斯？”

“我觉得不是什么大事儿，”西里斯吞吞吐吐地说，“反正他迟早也会知道的不是吗？再说哈莉的阿尼玛格斯练得很不错，莱姆斯。”他转向莱姆斯，好像已经说服了他自己，“哈莉现在已经能很顺利地变成一只可爱的猫咪了，所以这也没什么好紧张的——你得承认哈莉在这些方面很有天赋。”

“……”莱姆斯有好一阵没说话，他盯着面前的两人，最后无奈地叹了口气：“我就知道你们俩在一块不会有什么好事——”

“那莱姆斯，你怎么会想起教我幻影移形的呢？”哈莉及时把西里斯从莱姆斯埋怨的目光中拯救出来。西里斯感激地看了她一眼，哈莉偷笑着，

“是这样，哈莉，原本我还非常犹豫，但西里斯告诉我那个预言之后，我一直都在思考怎么才能增加你存活下来的几率，西里斯这几天一直在教你铁甲咒，这是防御一般黑魔法的最好捷径，而阿瓦达索命……”莱姆斯停顿了一下，“阿瓦达索命不能用索命咒来防御，你只能躲开——当然，我们都知道你的魁地奇打得很好，身手非常敏捷，但那也未必能躲开伏地魔和食死徒们的混乱攻击，所以我们打算教给你当年你爸爸、西里斯还有我稍微改进了一点速度的短距离幻影移形，这能让你迅速躲过阿瓦达，当然前提是你必须非常熟练地掌握这个魔咒。”

哈莉注意到卢平总是把他自己放在最后才说，是他天生谦虚还是他习惯了把自己放在最后？

“这个改进是莱姆斯最先想出来的，莱姆斯在这些方面总是很擅长。”哈莉听到西里斯说，他这么说改变了哈莉以前认为的、莱姆斯在四人组里的地位只是比彼得强一点的想法——这里面仅仅只有彼得是最不受重视的，可能因为他的水平是最差的，并且他那种狂热的崇拜劲儿让她爸爸和西里斯都瞧不上他。

她也不喜欢这种过分崇拜强者的人，他们不知道自己越是显出崇拜，就越会被强者瞧不起——但西里斯居然会帮莱姆斯说话，她以前一直以为他是傲慢的？

“这么说你们都违反了禁令——我听说幻影移形只有十七岁以上的巫师才能学习。”哈莉笑着说，“看来莱姆斯也不是那么遵守校规呀。”

“这就是我们成为朋友的原因。”西里斯告诉她，“你以后还会看到莱姆斯别的不守规矩的地方。”

“……在我的内心深处我是愿意守的。”莱姆斯喃喃地说，但西里斯和哈莉都笑了，没人听他辩解，两个人一左一右夹着他来到了二楼空着的客厅里，三个人开始了短距离幻影移形的练习——反正哈莉也不能在这所房子外面施展魔法。

哈莉非常喜欢听莱姆斯用温和的声音说明魔法的步骤和重点，然后是西里斯的现场演示，他的动作很好看，哈莉绝不相信他是到了霍格沃兹才开始学习魔法的，他应该很早就进行练习了，还有他对魔法世界究竟的熟悉程度——尽管他不愿意承认，但家族给他的影响是多么巨大！

到了中午，他们一起下去吃饭的时候，哈莉终于看到布莱克家族的家养小精灵克利切了，他看起来比多比老上许多，身上的衣服比多比还要褴褛，哈莉猜测他自从成为布莱克家族的奴仆开始就没有过一件属于自己的衣服，毕竟主人是不能送任何衣服给家养小精灵的。除非他们想让他自由。哈莉看到克利切的时候，他正匆匆忙忙，用魔法把一些食物运送到餐桌，他们三个下楼梯的声音不算小，但他却好像没听见任何声音，嘴里面不干不净地唠叨着。

“瞧瞧他把什么人领进来了？一个臭烘烘的狼人，下次还会领进来些什么？我知道他领来了一个不明来历的女孩，一定跟他一样，是个下流胚子——”

“你在做什么？”西里斯提高了声音，显然对他这么说哈莉很生气。

“克利切在做饭，”家养小精灵说，“克利切终生为高贵的布莱克家族效力——”

“我看看你做了些什么，”西里斯一边说，一边叉起一根香肠放在嘴里，“咸得可怕，你是不是只要我们一不看着你，你就对我们的吩咐大打折扣？”

“少爷总是喜欢开点儿小玩笑，”克利切说着又鞠了一躬，随即压低声音念叨开了，“少爷是个讨厌的、忘恩负义、背叛家庭的下流坯，如果我的女主人知道克利切现在在服侍他，她会怎么想呢？啊，那是那个他带进来的女孩！克利切不知道她叫什么名字。她在这里做什么呢？克利切不知道？”

“你好，克利切。”哈莉大声说，“我是哈莉·波特。”这个家养小精灵和多比完全不一样，哈莉顿时有点失望。

克利切吓了一大跳：“你好，哈莉·波特小姐。”他用一种强迫自己彬彬有礼的姿态说。“这是真的吗？真的是哈莉·波特？克利切看见伤疤了，肯定是真的，就是那个阻止了黑魔头的女孩，克利切不知道她是怎么做到的——　”

“因为黑魔王活该灭亡，克利切。”哈莉告诉他，她讨厌克利切这么说西里斯，尽管西里斯很不耐烦，一副想要叫他滚出去的样子，但哈莉没有发话，他为了她忍耐着。

克利切有些惊恐地看了她一眼：“是的，波特小姐。”接着他又开始嘟囔，“她知道克利切想说些什么！”

“他怎么了？”哈莉问。

“他独自待的时问太长了，”西里斯说，“从我母亲的肖像里接受了一些疯疯癫癫的命令，自己对自己说话，不过他以前就是一个可恶的小——”

“如果我们放他自由怎么样？”哈莉问，她想起了多比，也许克利切会喜欢？虽然她对此不抱太大希望。

“你可以试试看，哈莉。”西里斯说，“我猜他可能会因为过度惊吓而丧命。”

“奥，我知道这种人。”哈莉了然地点头，“他们做奴仆太久了，你想让他们站起来，他们不但站不起来，还会觉得你想要他们的命。”

她转头看着还在小声骂人的克利切，“你喜欢自由的生活吗，克利切？”

“什、什么？”克利切结结巴巴地问，“什么自由 ？”

“如果你那么不喜欢西里斯，我可以劝他放你自由。”哈莉正色说，“告诉我刚才你叫他什么来着？”

“主人，波特小姐。”他回答，说话时又鞠了一躬。“连给他母亲擦鞋底都不配，哦，我可怜的女主人啊，如果他看见克利切在服侍少爷会怎么说呢，女主人是多么恨他啊，他多么令人失望，一个杀人犯，跟狼人和一个混血杂种混在一起！这真是太让人失望啦——”

“我听见了，克利切，”哈莉板起脸说，“我听到你在说你的女主人恨他，他让人失望，你说他是一个杀人犯，跟狼人和混血杂种混在一起，并且你还非常失望，克利切，这是一个家养小精灵应该想的东西吗？”

她的话还没说完，克利切尖叫起来，操起炉灶上的平底锅使劲打在自己头上。锅里还没煎好的西红柿几乎砸在了哈莉脸上，热油四散飞溅，幸亏她眼疾手快掏出魔杖给三个人支起了一个防护罩。

“对不起，”克利切尖叫着说，“克利切不应该这样想，这是错的。”平底锅在他脑袋上框框作响，一会儿就成了一堆废铜烂铁，然后他把手放在火上烧了起来——

“停下来，克利切！我命令你停下！”西里斯大声喊道，总算制止了克利切的自残行为，然后他对目瞪口呆的哈莉耸耸肩，“我猜你没见识过这个吧，哈莉？”

——她见识过，在多比那儿。但多比热爱自由——而且如果是马尔福全家，当他们看到多比自残的时候，他们肯定会无动于衷，包括德拉科在内。他们不会觉得这有什么了不起——当一个人做错了事，受到惩罚是应该的；而当一个人自残，那这管马尔福全家什么事呢？

但西里斯和他们显然大不一样——他之所以不赶克利切离开，只是怕他发疯，而且他也肯定没有告诉克利切，他能听见他在嘀咕些什么，为的就是避免现在这种情况。

哈莉总算明白西里斯为什么和他的家庭格格不入了——他的家庭太在乎血统了，而西里斯自己就从来没把血统当回事，也并不认为狼人什么的就低人一等，他是如此善良。尽管从外表上，他对这个家养小精灵很粗鲁，但那也只是因为克利切老是辱骂他的缘故。

“你出去吧。”西里斯吩咐，挫败地叹了口气。

“这下我们得收拾这个烂摊子了，”他笑着说，不想让哈莉有什么心理负担。但哈莉根本没有：“还好桌子上还有些吃的，这总比让我来煎好得多——我最讨厌煎香肠了，我只喜欢吃。”莱姆斯则什么都没说，掏出魔杖开始清理。

好不容易清理完乱糟糟的厨房，随便吃了点东西之后，三人又回到二楼——克利切好像正干完什么坏事似的，端正地站在一旁。

哈莉看到一块巨大的挂毯出现在墙壁上，挂毯看上去很旧很旧了，颜色已经暗淡，似乎狐猸子把好几处都咬坏了。不过，上面绣的金线仍然闪闪发亮，他们清楚地看到了一幅枝枝蔓蔓的家谱图，一直可以追溯到（就哈莉所知）中世纪。挂毯顶上绣着几个大字：高贵的最古老的布莱克家族永远纯洁。

“这是你的家谱吗，西里斯？”哈莉吃惊地问，不用说，这是克利切挂上去的。

“克利切，你又这东西拿回来了！我不是已经扔掉它了吗？”西里斯气愤地问。

“克利切永远不会把少爷家里的任何东西从合适的地方拿走。”小精灵说，然后又很快地念叨起来，“如果挂毯被扔掉了，女主人永远都不会原谅克利切的，挂毯在这个家里已经有七个世纪了，克利切一定要保住它，克利切决不让少爷，还有那些杂种、败类和小崽子把挂毯毁掉——”

“够了，克利切，”西里斯忍住愤怒说，“滚回你的壁橱，没有我的吩咐不许出来。”

小精灵非常快地走了，但哈莉似乎还能听见他嘴里不停地蹦出“下贱”“卑鄙”等等词汇。西里斯在尽全力不要发脾气，哈莉好奇在在挂毯上寻找着西里斯的名字。

“西里斯，这上面怎么没有你的名字？”

“当然没有，自从我出走以后，我母亲认为我背叛了家族，就把我除名了。”西里斯指着一处烧焦的破洞，开始谈起他的家族多么疯狂地迷恋纯血统，而他又是多么厌恶这些；他离家出走之后她爸爸詹姆一家是怎么对他好的，她的祖父母如何把他当做自己的第二个儿子；而他本人的家族做了多少伤天害理的事——推动捕杀麻瓜合法化的法案、砍下老得端不动盘子的小精灵的头等等，并且他们是怎样和家族每一个正派人断绝关系的历史，最后他谈到了他的弟弟，雷古勒斯·布莱克，他多么崇拜黑魔王，父母是多么以他为傲，因为他也跟黑魔王一样想要消灭麻瓜，但是他最终对别人吩咐的事情感到害怕，他想要退出的时候但已经太迟了，黑魔王极有可能杀了他——

“这么说，伏地魔是杀死他的凶手——知道这一点之后，你的父母没有为他难过吗？”听到这里，哈莉不由得问。

“我有没有说我的父母极其狂热？”西里斯问，他的声音里满是压抑的愤怒。哈莉似乎听出来，他对雷古勒斯的死并没有字面上听起来的那么无动于衷。“他们只会觉得他死得不够轰轰烈烈，只会觉得他不是为黑魔王而死令他们蒙羞——他们就是这么认为我的，我不但没有为黑魔王而死，反而站到了他的对立面，他们觉得自己的脸都丢光了。”

“我觉得是你父母害死了他——天下怎么会有这样的父亲母亲？”哈莉说，老天，她不敢相信有这样的父母，为黑魔王效忠、家族的所谓荣誉竟然比让儿子活着更重要？如果她摊上这样的父母，她会有勇气像西里斯这样背叛家庭吗？

有一个坏家庭是不是比没有家庭更坏一些？

“偏偏我们就摊到了一个。”西里斯有些无奈地说，“其实我也想过，如果雷古勒斯也能——算了。他死了，我们不提这个了。你去休息一会儿吧，哈莉，接下来我们还要训练呢。”

哈莉听得出他对自己家族、对父母的极度怨恨。她猜他应该本来不愿意回来这儿，但为了她不得不回来，为了她忍受着。换言之，因为有她他才在这里呆得下去。——她这样想着，心头跳跃着对西里斯的疼爱与同情，还有对他对她的爱的全然感动。

哈莉站在那儿看了一会儿，她的目光无意中接触到一个名字：德拉科·马尔福。她之前听他提起过他和西里斯有点亲戚，她现在才知道，原来按照辈分来说，德拉科的母亲纳西莎·马尔福是西里斯的堂姐。她想起德拉科最开始那盛气凌人的态度，猜想也许最初西里斯也是这样的吧，这是古老的纯血家族惯有的德行，西里斯最终改变了，那德拉科呢？

“我不休息。”她忽然说，“我觉得我现在不应该休息，假如伏地魔真的复活了，我希望我们都能活下去。”

今夜，今夜她要告别德拉科，这个暑假的夜晚再也不能出去了——她知道在德拉科给出的行程里，他的父母明天就回来了，而她不能再浪费一丝一毫的时间，在她掌握这两样保命的技术之前。

到了晚上，她再次起身的，当她拉开衣橱，准备为自己这最后一个晚上挑选衣服的时候，一个小东西从衣橱里快速地飞了出来，像一枚小小的炮弹，擦着她的额头飞了出去，接着在房间里欢快地飞舞，哈莉看了一会儿，才发现那是德拉科送给她的小胸针上的那只红色的小鸟。它飞得无比自由，像是从囚笼里刚放出来一样，过了好一会儿，似乎它已经尝够了自由的滋味，这才慢慢地向衣橱飞来，哈莉拿出那枚胸针，鸟儿回到了猫的额前，静静地待在了那里。

哈莉看着它，片刻之后，她若有所思地看向了她的扫把，那把魔法界最快的扫把——火弩/箭。


	187. 德拉科：密会（6）

暑假里的最后一次，当哈莉钻出马尔福庄园的壁炉时，她这么告诉自己，这是最后一次在这儿和德拉科碰面了，她有一种不太好的预感，就好像这将是她此生的最后一次在这里和德拉科碰面。很快，很快魔法界可能再一次迎来黑暗，到那时，所有美好的少年时代就将彻底结束。

房间里几只大蜡烛正燃烧着，她没看见德拉科但已经感觉到他了，她也不知道这是为什么，仿佛她和德拉科之间有一种神秘的感应。然后一股熟悉的、清冷的香水味从背后飘过来，有人从后面抱住她的腰，她转过头去，笑着踮起了脚尖，一个吻准确地降落在她的唇上，德拉科牢牢圈住她的腰部，这么近的话，哈莉能很清楚地看到他的脸有些发红，接着他又吻了她几下，才把她松开，并且立刻牵住了她的手，他很快发现了她左手拿着个扫把。

“火弩/箭？”

“是的，德拉科，”哈莉把它举起来放到德拉科面前，“我猜你还没忘记我们之间的那个小约定吧？”

“你是说……我们一起骑它？”德拉科轻声问，似乎因为自己的想象吞了下口水。

“是的，我觉得我们只有在这儿才有这个机会。”哈莉说，“你想和我一起升到空中吗？”

“当然想！”他飞快回答，好像因为觉得自己回答得太快又有些害羞了，他并不想这样，他希望他能在哈莉面前更成熟点，最好能接得住她那些类似于调情的话语，而不是每次都脸红。但他不知道的是，哈莉正是喜欢他这份单纯，喜欢他这份只有在被溺爱的家庭里才能养成的不知世的单纯。

就这样，他们直接来到了庭院之中，庭院里和昨晚一样，漂浮着梦幻的、散发着光芒的小仙子和魔法光球，一个奇异的、美妙却虚假的世界，就好像马尔福家族一样。哈莉深信，如果没有自己，德拉科绝对不会展现他现在这样单纯一面的，她非常非常满足于她能对他施加这么大的影响。

接着她看到德拉科召来了一个家养小精灵，他皱着眉头，用高高在上的语气吩咐他去拿两杯鲜薄荷汁过来，那小精灵卑微地应承着，他既不像自由的多比，也不像偷偷摸摸骂着主人的克利切，他是一个彻底服从主人的奴隶。哈莉心态复杂地看着他消失在庭院，又转瞬出现，给德拉科呈上鲜薄荷汁，接着她又听到德拉科威胁他忘记今晚的事，不许将哈莉到来的事告诉他的父亲，小精灵畏缩地点头，但哈莉认为，假如卢修斯要拷问他的话，他可能会陷入到非常可怕的矛盾当中去，但德拉科并不考虑这些，他非常粗鲁地让那小精灵“滚回”了自己该待的地方去。

哈莉知道他并没觉得自己这么做有什么问题，因为如果有的话，他肯定不会在她面前这么做的。这证明了在他在内心伸出就认为家养小精灵只是一群奴隶，地位大概和家用电器差不多，完全不需要尊重。他也从没意识到要去尊重他们，就连赫敏——他以前不也一直管她叫泥巴种吗？如果不是出于哈莉的要求，他也绝不会改口的。

这让哈莉刚才有点得意的心情又变得稍微沉重了一些：德拉科只是在为了她忍受，那么假如那时她没有诱惑他呢？他会主动为她忍受甚至改变吗？

“好了，哈莉。”德拉科递过来一杯鲜薄荷汁，“我们喝一口再上去。”他对哈莉的心态一无所知，哈莉沉默地接过，有点羡慕他的单纯，但又有点恼怒他不懂她的心——她希望他告诉她，从一开始她还像个小男孩的时候他就注意到她了，但是德拉科只是看着她和那把火弩/箭，非常期待和她一起骑上去。

男孩子总是这样的，哈莉想，现在她的脑子里忽然想起了一件事——比起十几岁就已经意识到父母的教育方法出了问题的西里斯和从小就没有了父母的她自己来说，受到父母溺爱并且接受着明显不正确的教导的德拉科，和她并不是一个世界的人。

他并不能理解此刻在她的心态，她并不在乎任何血统，她也并非有多尊重家养小精灵，当然她也不那么在乎金钱，她只在乎——只是在享受他这么喜欢她的感觉，一种轻飘飘的虚荣，一种被喜爱的满足，但即使他告诉她他爱她她也不会有太多的回应——天呐，她多自私啊！根本比他强不到哪里去。

“我不在你身边的时候，你都在做些什么呢，德拉科？”她轻声询问。

“我嘛……”他也轻轻地回答。哈莉惊奇于他怎么能变换得这么快呢，刚才他还是一个粗鲁不堪的小子，现在又变成清纯可爱的小男孩了——一定是因为他太好看了，她想。他的脸又开始红了，眼睛开始往左下移动——他想说些什么？

“我一整天都……”他支支吾吾，很想说出口的样子，但一直鼓不起勇气，“都在想你。”最后他终于把心一横，说出了口。

“……奥。”她轻轻应道，她太喜欢看他情动想要表达又害羞的样子了，她猜测着他是不是很想说些动听的情话，但她想他不必这样做——他不必学习他父亲，不必成为那样成熟腐烂的男人已经够吸引人了。她喜欢他不用说话她也知道他想说什么，知道他在想什么。这样她才会有这样满足和安定的感觉，假如有一天他变成了他爸爸，变成了在女人之间游刃有余的男人，那么他就失去了他本身的特质，她可能不会再喜欢他了。

“我也很想你。”她低声说，“你知道我想你什么吗？”她引诱他来问。

“……什么？”他低下头，小心翼翼地问，语气里充满期待。

她拉下他的头，抚向他的嘴唇，“——我思念你的嘴唇，”她在他唇上轻吻，“思念你这头耀眼的淡金头发，”她把手指插入他顺滑的发中，发出满足的喟叹，“思念你漂亮的灰色双眸，”她在他的双眼各留下一个炽热的吻，“……我还思念你这情不自禁的颤抖……告诉我，你是为我颤抖的吗，德拉科？”

“……是的，我的哈莉，我的一切都是为你……”他动情呢喃，为什么哈莉·波特永远能找到这么合适的语言来挑起他对她的每一分热情呢？他除了肢体语言和简单的回应之外，别无其他能给予她的。

“——我也为你。”她松开放在他背上的手，在他耳边道，“我也为你，德拉科，我想为你带来一点不同的东西。”她退开了数步，举起手里的扫把，然后松手，让它悬浮在自己和德拉科之间。

“我为你带来一点自由，德拉科。”她笑着，德拉科为她的话语的内容心旌摇动：她知道他最爱她什么吗？她看起来什么都不怕，他羡慕她的勇气，她要去冒险了，那么他有同样的勇气跟随吗？

哈莉把薄荷汁放下，抓住火弩/箭的一端，抬腿骑了上去，“德拉科，上来。”她伸出手，向德拉科示意，目光充满挑衅和期待。

他无法拒绝这样的目光和这目光里的暗示。

很快，火弩/箭慢慢升起了，德拉科环抱着哈莉的腰部，脑袋搁在她的肩膀上，和她一起俯瞰着马尔福庄园。他好奇哈莉为什么不立刻加速，让血液赶快沸腾起来。

“这就是你的家，德拉科。”他听到哈莉轻声说，语气有些微妙，他想起哈莉很早就失去了父母，他不知道失去父母是什么感觉，也无法想象如果这样的事发生在自己身上会怎样。昨晚哈莉告诉他了一点她过去的生活，当他听到的时候，他觉得自己的内心起了一阵过去从未有过的情绪，他察觉到他的愤怒，为哈莉的遭遇；又察觉到一种奇特的、心疼的感觉，他为她感到伤感，为自己从小享用那么多的美食和大房子以及父爱和母爱感到几分惭愧，他的心猛地柔软起来。

但随即，他又为他自己的这些情绪感到分外惶恐——这是不对的，他那接受了父母多年教导的心这么告诉他。不用去爱怜那些弱者和卑贱的下等人，不必为他们的遭遇感到伤心，那是他们应得的，如果他们不懂得让自己变得强大和富有，那么他们只配得到这样的待遇——何况哈莉现在已经过得不错了不是吗？他没有必要为她过去的遭遇感到……

“你的家真是美极了……”他听到哈莉又一句羡慕的话语，“美得让人窒息。”她补充。

“……确实让人窒息。”他嘟哝，马尔福庄园随着火/弩箭的上升慢慢变小了，房子静静地立在那儿，古老而神秘，花园里则是各种各样的绿色，每一种都不如哈莉的眼睛明亮，尤其在小仙子和魔发光球的照射下，它们更显得出淡黄的哀伤；绿色中那边是一丛白玫瑰，这边也是一丛白玫瑰，别无其他的颜色，另一处则徜徉着几只高贵优雅的白孔雀，多么单调的色彩啊，连晶莹透明的明镜一样的池塘里，也只倒影着绿色和白色，按照斯莱特林的说法，这是银色，但换成银色也不会让世界变得更加绚丽多彩，反而只会觉得荒凉、一种冷冰冰的高贵。

“抱紧我。”哈莉悄声说，然后，德拉科觉得自己被一阵巨大的拉力拉向了天空，火弩/箭带着他们两个炮/弹一样投射向天空——为了摆脱小仙子和魔法光球，哈莉将火弩/箭的性能发挥到了极致，一阵阵巨大的风裹紧他们的身体，马尔福庄园很快就消失成地上的一个小园子，他们俩像干旱沙漠中的两条汇成一条的小溪，在贫瘠的世界妄图开辟出一条自由之路，最终他们停在了——星空为他们打开了辽阔的天地，如同大海接纳溪流一般，将他们拥入博大的夜的怀抱之中。

这里没有一丝风，没有一点声响，只有千万颗不断生长的星星。它们正向德拉科和哈莉无限接近，他们已经没有时间说话，他们害怕打破这寂静而热闹的星空，害怕打破这自由的幻梦——他们虽然停在火弩/箭上，但思想却跟着星辰旋转，更重要的是，德科拉这是第一次在自己家的上空如此近距离地看到星空——他感到有种东西、一种强烈的情感在自己身上涌动，那是哈莉给他带来的，她带给他——

“我们要往别的地方去吗？”哈莉转头问道，她看见德拉科冲她微微一笑，好像他想通了什么似的，眼里有她没见过的神情。她正要细瞧那意味着什么，嘴唇忽然碰触到一个香甜的、硬硬的东西，她不由张开嘴，德拉科把那东西塞进了她嘴里，她才意识到那是颗饱满可口的大草莓，吃起来汁水四溅，德拉科满怀柔情地看着她，等她吃完又塞了一颗在她嘴里，几乎没有给她提问的机会——

“我想这比野草莓要好吃得多。”他说。

“如果在你小时候我能分给你这些就好了。”他又说。

……奥。现在有什么东西在她胸口涌动了，德拉科……你不能……你不能在我想要道别的时候这么做，你不能让我——让我——哈莉猛地抱住了他，撒开了手里的扫把——德拉科会控制住它的，她现在不想去管其他的事，只想吻他。


	188. 德拉科：密会（7）

现在没人管火弩/箭了，它在急速下降，哈莉抱着德拉科的腰部，德拉科则揽着她的背部，两人在空中疯狂接吻，没有人在意火弩/箭已经快要掉到地上了，他们都以为对方会在最后关头控制住它，但直到最后，两人的手都没有离开过对方的身体。

就在火弩/箭要跌到地面的那一刹那，从庄园的某个地方忽然射出一道红光，它减缓了火弩/箭下坠的速度，扫把上坐着的两人因火弩/箭的突然停顿滚到了地面，滚了好几滚才停下，当他们停下的时候，哈莉正压在德拉科身上，她黑色的长发垂下来，盖住了他的脸，过了一会儿，哈莉才把脑袋移开，德拉科看着她，两个人不知怎么，都忍不住笑了起来。

“德拉科。”哈莉叫着他的名字。就在刚才火弩/箭堪堪要掉落地面的时候，她的眼角看到了那道红光，她认出来那是有人对他们发射了漂浮咒，以免他们两个真的摔坏了。其实她本来想在最后一刻控制住火弩/箭的，但那红光射出来的时候，她就停下了动作——她知道那是谁，除了那位英俊性感的父亲，还有谁会那么做呢？那时她悄悄地看了一眼德拉科，看到他仍沉浸在对她的迷恋之中，嘴唇仍在她的唇上徘徊不去，他的身体和她紧密地贴着，不留一丝缝隙，他的手捧着她的脸，不用任何比隐喻，她就是他最可宝贵的珍宝。他的眼睛微微闭着，全心全意，他甚至想到要和她分享他所拥有的一切——这一切那位父亲也看见了吗？他看到她给予德拉科的影响了吗？

哈莉敢肯定，他并没有走远。他一定在什么地方看着他们两个，看他们一起滚落在地上，青春的身体纠缠在一起。当哈莉想到这一点，一种奇异的兴奋从她的心脏处升起——一种无以言表的混乱和怪异的、束缚于命运的恐惧让人从脚尖开始兴奋，不，仅仅局限于双眼的凝视是不够的，她还需要点别的东西……一种来自于本能的东西来激发——激发某种不一般的愉悦。

哈莉从地上慢慢站起来，两只手都牵着德拉科的手，男孩的眼睛闪闪发光，远远超过小仙子和魔法光球带来的眩晕，她不确定男孩在天空递给她大草莓的时候，那位父亲是不是也看见了——现在她希望德拉科当着那位父亲的面再递给她一次。

“你还有大草莓吗，德拉科？”她向他索取。

德拉科把手伸进口袋里摸索。“奥，”他说，“刚才在草地上都滚烂了。”他伸出手，手上都是被挤压的稀烂的红色的草莓汁液。

“这是你为我提前准备的吗？”她问。

“是的，哈莉。”德拉科说，“可惜现在都烂了。”尽管他一开始还有些犹豫，不知道应不应该给哈莉喂食这些草莓——他知道她已经回到她的教父身边了，布莱克家族非常富裕，何况她的教父现在是布莱克家族的唯一继承人，只要哈莉想要，他肯定会买并且买得起。马尔福庄园还有什么能是特别的、是布莱克无法提供的？只有白色大玫瑰、孔雀和那几棵苹果树上结的苹果。或者还要加上马尔福庄园的私酿酒？布莱克家族可没有这个。

“——我们还可以去喝点果酒。”他提议，“我们可以去厨房或者——”

“这样就足够了，德拉科。”哈莉打断他，“我就喜欢吃草莓。”她握住他的手，把它们放到自己的嘴前含住了其中一根手指，舔舐着上面草莓红色的汁液。

“你知道我有多喜欢它们吗，德拉科？”她模糊地说，用她绿色的、晶莹的双眼从下往上看着他，男孩控制不住地微微颤抖，当哈莉从下往上舔弄着他的手指，从指尖慢慢地滑到手掌，舌头以一种极慢的韵律来回滑动时，那风景猛烈地撞击着他的感觉，她的舌头温柔而潮湿，令他的心潮澎湃，耳边充斥着爆破性的鼓噪，当他看到她的眼睛那么专注地看着他，双目温存地扫视过他淡金色的头发和灰色的眼珠时，他的心蓦然奔向了光和狂喜。

哈莉知道那位父亲正躲在花园里一个阴暗的角落。她的手有意地抚过德拉科淡金色的头发，那发色是多么美，在小仙子和魔法光球下闪烁着兴奋的光与色彩。那位父亲有着同样的发色而头发更长、并显而易见得到了精心的照顾——他可能把很多时间浪费在这上面；她有意移开一会儿嘴唇，去亲吻德拉科充满感情的双眼，她知道那位父亲有着同样是灰色的双眸——阴郁的、远不如德拉科这样纯洁而闪烁着光彩的双眸，不配被亲吻——他躲在阴暗的地方，他现在绝对不会出现在他们面前，但他会看着他们，看她是如何对他的儿子——他会愤怒，但也会兴奋，对吗？

她猜测着那位父亲此刻的心情。当他看到她亲吻着一个更年轻的马尔福时，会是一种什么心情呢？他看到她以同样的动作、嘴唇环绕住一个更年轻的马尔福的手指时，他会作何感想呢？他会看穿她的心机吗？他会的，因为他是那么富有经验。但他同样也会兴奋。她并不算太了解他这样成熟的男人，但她感觉得到，只要他还在看着，就证明他感兴趣——她可不是个只会谈论感情、把她的欲/望停留在缥缈与清白的口头的女孩。相反，她很实在而且有血有肉，享有着真正的、属于肉体的生命。她不要飘忽而要爆炸，不管她面对的是哪一个马尔福——这一切，那位父亲都了解吗？

她知道他了解了。她感知到他深沉的目光正在某处打量她，那目光是何其浓郁以至于哈莉感知到了它们的重量。当她舔完德拉科手上的每一点草莓碎片和汁液，用牙齿在他的手掌上轻轻啃噬，在他的手心告诉他“我爱你对我这样好”的时候，当德拉科再次揽住她的腰肢，她将德拉科的手引导进她的衣服时，她的耳际回荡着男孩粗重的呼吸。另一方面，她觉得自己确实听到了另一人的喘息，她感知到花园里涌动着什么东西，一种罪恶的激情。

哈莉知道自己今晚和他的对峙很可能赢——她的唇边漾出了淡笑，出于某种激动她想要再次去亲吻德拉科的嘴唇，她带着轻飘飘的、醉意一般的心态朝他靠近，但就在那一刹，她看到了德拉科那闪烁着爱意的眼睛，他低下头，在她耳边说：

“哈莉，我……”

哈莉忽然一下子被刺得退缩了——他想说什么？她不能听这些。她后退了两步，转而拉住了德拉科的手，感觉心脏因紧张而砰砰直跳，并且她现在不愿意想到花园里还有那位父亲了，她不想呆在这里了。

“我们能去你的房间里喝点酒吗？”她问。德拉科的脸上有些受伤的神色，她知道那是因为她阻止了他要说的话，她知道他想说什么，但她不能让他说出口。

“奥……去我的房间？”德拉科有点踌躇地说，哈莉奇怪地看着他：难道他的房间里有什么见不得人——见不得她的东西？

“去别的地方也行，”她善解人意地说，“我只是不想再呆在花园里了。”她特意把这句话说得大声了一些，让某人能听得更清楚一些，当她退却的时候，她同样感知到对方那炽热的气息消失了——是的，无论如何，他们谁都不愿意伤害到德拉科。就算卢修斯那么希望哈莉能离开德拉科，也没有将自己和哈莉的关系暴露出去——即使他那么想破坏哈莉和德拉科的关系，他也不会利用他们父子之间的感情。哈莉知道，卢修斯是希望她来当这个罪人。

她才不会。哈莉生气地想，她才不会利用德拉科，至少现在不会。

“没什么，假如你想去的话。”德拉科说，他好像想通了，愿意让哈莉去他的房间了。哈莉更好奇了，她会在德拉科的房间里看到什么呢？

他们牵着手，德拉科替她拿着火弩/箭，又召来了那个家养小精灵，让他收拾一下那两杯鲜薄荷汁，并送些上等的苹果酒去他的房间，他的态度比刚才稍微好了一些，但还是止不住的高高在上。他们走了一会儿，来到处于庄园中心的德拉科的房间。当房门打开的时候，德拉科赶在哈莉前面迅速进了房间，并松了手飞快地向一张桌子走去——这是不是过于欲盖弥彰了？哈莉想，他不想让她知道，她就偏要知道。她抓住了他的睡衣，快跑了几步，抢着跟他一块儿挤到了桌子前，德拉科迅速用手遮住了桌子上的什么东西，嘴里急切地说：

“好啦——哈莉——不要看这个——你知道的，每个人都有他的秘密——”

但哈莉已经看见了，那是她的照片，是去年科林·克里维拍的那些，她诱惑地吃着香肠的，还有她把德拉科压在身下的……全都是她接受汤姆·里德尔的特训之前的，这么说德拉科在她还没来得及改变之前就喜欢她了，对吗？

“我不许你在我面前有秘密，”她轻声说，她的眼眶有些发热了，她知道在她自信的外表之下，其实暗藏着一些外表方面的自卑，所以她一直都觉得，可能没有多少人会喜欢改变之前的她。她没想到德拉科竟然真的——怪不得他从不在意她外表的改变，“而且我都看到了，德拉科。”

“——奥，”他结结巴巴地说，脸全都红了，“我、我不是变态。”他认真地解释，“我……我只是——”

——只是单纯地喜欢我。她在心里为他接上了这句话。假如——假如他不是马尔福少爷，假如她不是大难不死的女孩，也许刚才她会听他把表白说完，也许她会拥有一段正常的恋爱，但德拉科越是喜欢她，她就越是不能接受，在这个伏地魔即将归来的节骨眼儿上——她绝不会再来这里了，她不能纵容这份感情。她只能抱住他，再次吻他——一个代表着结束的吻。


	189. 卢修斯的游戏：女仆与家主（1）

“你被什么影响了吗？”卢修斯问哈莉。

此时他正站在窗帘前面，图书室的灯从他的侧面照射下来，刚好照在他的左脸上。他的右脸则隐没在黑暗里。他照着哈莉·波特前一天的请求，穿上了他最正式的一套魔法袍。并且他在哈莉来前，特地调低了图书室的灯光，让她只有在靠近的时候才能看到袍子上用黑色丝线绣的维多利亚时期的、繁复的图案。

然后是白色的丝质衬衣，硬挺的衣领刚好触着他富有男性力量脖子上的喉结。他并不喜欢这触感，但他喜欢少女看到这富于性暗示的画面时微张的红色嘴唇、以及颜色变深了的绿色眼眸。当然，他还戴上了他的黑色矮尖顶的魔法帽——当她提出这要求的时候，他不由得感慨哈莉·波特真是一个天生懂得男人的女孩。她仅仅依靠本能就能看出一个男人——他，卢修斯·马尔福最富魅力的样子，有多少女人喜欢他这顶帽子！但她们从来不敢对他提出任何要求，她们喜欢告诉他，无论他什么样子她们都爱他。

他并不稀罕什么爱。尤其是把肉/欲说成是爱，那相当无耻。她们不如直接了当地告诉他，她们希望为他敞开大腿，希望他的魔杖翻搅她们的身体，除此之外别无所求。当然，即使她们卑微地祈求那也没什么用，他除了肉/欲的白色之外，也别无什么能奉献给她们的。

所以当哈莉·波特走进图书室，一眼看到他的时候，他就看到她嘴唇微微张大，鼻孔都翕动了，脸容一下子就融进了玫瑰的色彩，一个颤抖瞬间掠过她的身体——一套制服和一顶帽子而已，他暗想，它们真有这样的力量？他这么问自己。他很满意哈莉·波特的反应，因为她立刻抓住了他这身打扮的重点：

她的目光从他强健的胸前溜过，在那里停留了数秒——男人。一个成熟的男人应该有宽阔的胸膛，好让女孩们把她们柔软的身体覆在上面，必须清楚地展现出男人与女孩、强壮与柔软的区别；然后她的目光拂过他的喉结，那里如某个部位一样贲起，然后被硬挺的衬衣领子抵住，她就喜欢这个，喜欢这冲击力十足的暗示，她几乎用目光就能撕开他的衬衣了；最后她的目光停在他的下巴处，在那儿徘徊了一阵子——他知道这是他和他儿子最不一样的地方。德拉科的下巴是尖的，像他妈妈；他的下巴中间则有个凹陷，从侧面看非常有男子气概，他自己也知道这一点，因此每次出现在女性面前的时候，他总是会稍微侧着脸，最大限度地体现他的男性魅力。

但哈莉·波特在那儿匆匆一瞥之后，目光就落到了他淡灰色的眸子和淡金色的头发上，她眼里的那些陶醉忽然不见了，她的眼睛里再一次出现了深沉的忧伤。卢修斯暗暗想着是什么让这样肤浅的女孩思考起人生来了呢，一边问出了上面的问题——假如她老这样的话，今晚她倒有可能会赢。

“他真像你。”哈莉·波特说，没有直接回答卢修斯的疑问，他们都知道她说的“他”是谁。“但又绝不像你。”

“——你错了，哈莉·波特。”卢修斯稍微放下了心，这女孩陷入了无谓的感情迷雾之中，他会帮助她从里面走出来的，“你会慢慢发现，他毕竟是我的儿子，他除了面貌像我，别的地方也像我。虽然他目前迷恋你，但总有一天他会发现你的真面目，到时候他就唾弃你了，一旦他唾弃你，那么你无论如何也不会让他回心转意的。”

“你看到我们了，卢修斯·马尔福。”哈莉说，她向他走过去，这次她没有踢掉鞋子，因为她想先和他平静地对话，“你为什么不从阴影里走出来，为什么不揭穿并制止我们呢？”

“啊，这个，”卢修斯微微一笑，眼里却冷冰冰地没有任何笑意，“你觉得呢？你这么聪明的女孩，应该猜得出我为什么不揭穿你们——顺便你也可以猜猜，之前的几个晚上，我又在不在你们附近，看着你们呢？”

“你可真爱德拉科。”哈莉叹了口气，话题说到德拉科这里，不知道怎么她不想继续下去了，她对和卢修斯之间的游戏的兴趣忽然也消散了不少。她有些倦怠了。

“的确。”他顺着她的口气说，这时哈莉·波特来到了他面前，他能非常清楚地看到她眼里的迷雾，如果这是二十年前，他可能会被这种迷雾所迷惑，他会看不穿这迷雾背后隐藏着的自私的基因，但是现在？现在他会让她清醒过来，他露出一个轻蔑的笑容，“我当然爱他，哈莉·波特。你没有父母，无法体会父母会为了孩子变得有多疯狂。但是——”他举起他的手杖，让前端的凶狠的蛇头抵住哈莉的喉头，她那儿的肌肤白皙而柔软，她因他突然的动作扬起了头，止住了脚步。

“但是你和他之间没有什么天然的东西存在，哈莉·波特。”他循循善诱，“你不是他的任何人。今天我看到你在为他所做的事情感动，你为他抵抗住了我们家族的一贯教导向你倾斜而兴奋不已，因为那极大满足了你的虚荣心，让你感知到你对他的影响力超过了我——但你应该知道，毕竟你是那么聪明，并且你对男女之间的关系了如指掌——你真的觉得单凭你自己能战胜我们马尔福几百年的家族意志？”

他的语气没有什么起伏，他不想让哈莉·波特看出他的愤怒，他愤怒于她带来了德拉科对家族的背叛，当他看到单纯的德拉科几乎想为她奉献所有他所能奉献的情感之时，那股愤怒撕咬着他的内心——多矛盾啊，他即希望德拉科爱上的人能给予他同样的回报，但又希望他爱上一个冷酷的女人，甚至完全不要去爱。

“还有。”他不等哈莉开口进一步开口，蛇头抵着她的脖子往下滑入，停在衣襟上方，压下了她的领口，露出一部分美丽的锁骨。他清楚地看到少女呼吸时两条动脉的轻跃，青春的血脉涌动着，他真想用一把匕首无情地割开它们。“——你真觉得有什么感情能维持一辈子？”他的笑意越发嘲讽，“我以为你已经成熟到知道所谓的‘爱’只是我们的想象，你该知道越是完美的东西越不可能实现。而且德拉科总有一天会意识到他是个马尔福，而不是你爱情的奴隶——而你，你不是一早就不相信所谓的爱和爱情吗？”

“你很害怕我会爱上他吧。”哈莉一语道破了卢修斯的内心，“我知道你不想被德拉科怨恨，你不想破坏你们的亲子关系，所以你想让我来当这个罪人。”

“我害怕与否都不会起作用，哈莉·波特。”卢修斯说，这女孩又被他挑起了一点斗志了，他不喜欢对手没有胜负欲的样子，“如果你不爱德拉科，而我要你爱他，你就会爱他了吗？假如你要爱他，你会听从我的阻止吗？——问问你自己，你会为了德拉科放弃西里斯·布莱克？你会为他放弃西弗勒斯·斯内普？甚至……”他往前走了一步，将蛇头从哈莉的颈前移走，改而抵住她的心脏前端，在她耳边轻声道，“——你会为他放弃和我的游戏吗？”

他的手随着哈莉不由自主的抖颤轻轻地一抖，他笑了，看到哈莉·波特的双眼从迷茫中挣脱出来——他就知道她会很快醒悟过来的，他对此非常满意，尽管在另一方面，他为他的儿子感到些许不甘。

“你……”她犹豫地问，双眼盯着他，“难道你就从没有过片刻的挣扎？从没有过犹豫自己的选择？”

“我一向目标坚定，哈莉·波特。”他自信地说，“我们应该在第一眼就为对方下了定义——你知道我，我也知道你，你跟我在一起的时候，你有过挣扎吗？你犹豫过要不要爱我吗？你怕会伤害我吗？”哈莉看着他英俊的脸，那脸上有一些岁月的痕迹，但那反而更让人的心脏在胸腔里加速跳动，更让人想用手指去体会他的脸到底多有吸引力。但她确实清楚地知道，她面对他时，她能非常清楚地分辨爱与肉/欲——当然，这并不意味着，她就不知道她面对别人时，她不知道到底是出于什么才使得她的内心骚动的。

那不是出于爱。或者说，不是理想层面的爱情。她对爱仍一无所知，尽管她已经竭尽自己所能去为德拉科思考，但她知道她最后仍然会伤害他，只因那不可避免。假如爱就是伤害，那是不是不如不去爱呢？

“……我们何不单纯一些。”卢修斯进一步诱惑地说，让蛇头在她的心脏附近、在她的胸部附近缓缓打着圈，“我们何不只享受我们要的，排除我们不想要的——让我们一起享受纯然的快乐，摒除那些矛盾的、让我们痛苦的东西——”

他挨近她的脸，遵照诺言他没有碰触她。但仍然挨得极近，几乎要触到她脸上的汗毛了。他能很明显得听到她越来越重的呼吸，闻到她身上还没散去的草莓香味。他知道那是从哪儿来的，从他儿子的手上——他在心中反复确认这一点，她舔/舐德拉科手指的样子在他的脑海里循环播放……奥，他有点不正常了，越是回想起刚才她对他儿子做了什么，他就越是兴奋，脑子里也越发恍惚了，他有一点……不，他非常想让她对他也做上一遍，他想让她粉红色的小舌头给他带来草莓的香甜味道，甚至，他想用舌头去尝一尝，草莓的味道在经过了她的嘴之后，味道是不是更甜些呢？

“如果……”他听到哈莉用不稳的声音轻声说，看到她用舌头舔了舔她干燥的嘴唇，是的，他知道她为什么嘴唇发干，因为他也一样——如果那舌头舔点别的什么会怎么样呢？“如果你能解除禁令就好了……我真希望能像你说的那样，仅仅只尝试一些快乐的事情，我……我想……想要碰触……”她的话渐渐地消失在她的双唇里，双眼则火热地盯着他的眼睛，似乎只要他允许，她就会碰触他，炽热又急促，并且只要一触及就会马上燃烧，腾起巨大的火焰。

“可以。”他听到自己的嘴越过了大脑说，他一阵懊恼，感到他内心的火焰在她绿色眸子的注视下短暂地喘息着，他的心渴望一阵突然而至的黑暗然后……然后把她轻轻地打开，看她放射处玫瑰色的光彩，再用嘴唇攫取她的果实和秘密——是的，他知道她还没有绽放过，尽管她那么成熟，但她仍然是一个稚气的花苞。

“——那我们的游戏怎么办？”她迟疑地问。

“游戏继续。”他的声音因欲/望而喑哑，“不用担心那个——我们可以随时调整。比如我们可以将不可碰触调整到不可接吻……”

“奥，奥，好的、好的。”她喃喃自语，呼吸急促。她的目光陡然变化了，两只忽然发亮的眸子暴露了她的野心，她扑过去，撞进了他的怀抱，把他撞得后退了两步，背后抵上了图书室的墙壁，然后他感到喉结处一阵轻微的刺痛——那女孩在用她细密的牙齿啃/噬着那里，辅以舌头的轻刷，还有温热的鼻息。

“——别急，慢慢来……”他说，抱住了女孩的腰，他也想镇定一点儿的，想维持住——维持住一个经验丰富的成年男人的自尊。他想告诉她她此刻应该是一个小女仆而他是马尔福家族的家主，他想让她回到游戏里去，但——但管他/妈的？现在他就是想要先享受一会儿。


	190. 卢修斯的游戏：女仆与家主（2）

卢修斯极少有这种被入侵的感觉。

他现在正被一名少女尝味儿——多么怪异。哈莉·波特充满了侵略性、攻击性，用她柔软的红舌头和坚硬的齿龈攻击着他充满雄性意味的喉结。她似乎在嘟哝着什么，对着她自己窃窃私语。他想听请她在说些什么，但那些全都微弱难辨。她的手指还轻抚着他的皮肤，从下巴到喉咙，然后再往下，她解开他的两粒扣子，手指伸进衬衣里肆虐，带来轻微的电流。她的唇随即往下——然后是一声情不自禁的惊喘，她的腿猛地勾住了他的腰，两只手都从他的衬衣里伸出来抱住了他的脖子——因他忽然松手，臀部向前，用力撞击了她一下，撞得她胯骨生疼，比他们的第一次见面要激烈得多。

她把痛呼咽在喉咙里的样子美极了，因疼痛而微张的双唇里露出了那条粉色舌头——它微微伸出来了一点，搁在左侧的嘴唇上——就是它，刚才出现在德拉科的手指上，出现在他的喉结上——而现在，它因主人的失神而随意搁在哪儿，然后它那么快地缩了回去，它的主人咬住了嘴唇，让呻/吟化为鼻息和细弱的哀鸣。多有趣，只需一个动作，他就让攻守双方异位了，这女孩以为她真能掌握主动权？卢修斯暗笑。他伸出手，捧起她的屁股，把她托举起来，让两人的双眼处在同一水平面上。两人的下身则贴在一起。他猜得不错，这女孩还没体会过生命的至乐，在他把她挤向他的时候，她迷离的眼神里有着明显的惊惧，尽管她非常迅速地把这惊惧调整好了。

他现在不慌。他欣赏着哈莉·波特眼里的神情，接着他猛地抱起她，将两人掉了个个，他把哈莉压在坚硬冰冷的墙上。一只手仍托着她的臀部，另一只则举起了手杖，他把手杖的蛇头压在她的脸上，仿佛那是他的手指，银质的蛇头带来冰凉的触感，滑过她的额头、脸颊，最后放在了她的嘴唇上——女孩伸出她的舌头，在蛇头那绿宝石的眼睛上轻轻舔/舐，然后她把舌头伸进了蛇大张的嘴里，仿佛要勾弄它的舌头，和它嬉戏。

“……你喜欢这样，嗯？”他轻声说，他听到自己的声音非常沙哑和不稳，但他没法控制。他唯一能控制的，仅仅只是不和她接吻，虽然他想得要命。但是仿佛是一种责任感使然，让他觉得只要不接吻就没有对不起任何人。但他无法阻止这女孩，假如她要吻他嘴唇的话，他也绝对不会阻止就是了。那时候责任就是她的——想到这儿他不能控制住自己希望她来主动吻他的念头，尤其当他看到她的舌头如何和他的手杖嬉戏时，勾起的不仅仅是吻她嘴唇的欲/望。他想若她的舌头卷起别的、类似蛇头一样的东西，那会是什么场景呢？他的身体对此无比渴求，“你喜欢亲吻吗？像一条蛇，不管面对的是什么，你都喜欢缠上去？并且给它一个热吻？”

“……我只是接受您的建议而已，忠于我自己的心，马尔福先生。”她模糊又热情地说，说话的时候嘴唇仍停留在蛇头上，绿色的眼睛又那样从下面看着他，每当她这样的时候，他总能听见耳朵深处回荡着奇特的嗡鸣声，好像那里藏着一只随时准备戳刺花朵的蜂鸟，用它又尖又长的嘴，像那只蛇头一样——现在它从哈莉·波特的唇边退开，轻轻地顶着她的颈部的血脉，给她一定的压迫感，并且向下滑动，用令人心焦的速度经过她的胸部、腹部，然后他粗暴地撩起了她的魔法袍子，让她的两条腿暴露在空气里。他并不碰触她，只是把手杖伸进去在她的腿上滑行，感受她皮肤和身体的微微痉挛。然后手杖滑行到一个他满意的位置，再轻轻地戳刺着那里，就像蜂鸟戳着一株鲜红的、还没盛开的花朵一样，他的手杖像蜂鸟一样希望她张开花瓣，虽然它知道她的蜜汁还不够丰沛。

“我猜你还没享受过这个，哈莉·波特。”他露出一个撒旦般的微笑，紧盯着哈莉那又微微张大的红色的唇和失神半闭的绿眼睛，他不由暗暗想着，西弗见过这场景吗？西里斯·布莱克见过她这样吗？这极大地满足了他的虚荣心，如同她在德拉科面前一样。这证明了他还是有魅力的，尽管他早已不在十五岁的风云岁月里，但他英俊、健康、富有而且派头十足。“即使不接吻，”他略带讥讽地说，以成熟男性的口吻，“我们之间可做的事也有很多……我得警告你——因为你说要解除碰触，所以我能做的事可能会超出你的想象——”

他顿了一下，因为看到她的眼睛一转，深深地看着他，她的眼睛里里面充满了大胆的期待。

“那我们何不一一尝试呢？假如它们像你说的那样快乐的话。”她轻轻地说，声音有如吟唱和喘息，脸颊上有着深深的潮红。他感到脑子深处那蜂鸣声更大了，她像一枚鲜红的果实渴望被蜂鸟吸吮。那红与绿的色彩、草莓和小玫瑰的芳香——所有的这一切都在刺激着他的感官，让他想把他的生命注入到身上，带着神秘的、白色的涟漪——那想象让他的小腹深处隐隐灼出一股热流，但如果她不主动吻他的嘴唇，他是绝不会做到最后一步的。

卢修斯·马尔福停下手杖的动作，把它放到了一边。他现在不需要别的东西来代表他，他要亲自上阵。他偎近她，全然的贴近她，整个身躯覆住她，她是那么娇小的肉/体挂在他的身上，他的脸贴着她的脸，他对她非常小声地说：“但你知道我不是个让别人快乐的人——对我而言，我更喜欢看到别人痛苦，你得给我一点……一点理由，不然我凭什么要让你得到快乐？”

她迷惑地看着他。他看到她的疑惑从眼睛深处透出来，但一瞬间又回归了平静——她像是悬浮在汪洋上的船只一样忽然停靠在岸边了，尽管灯火是那么柔弱，而魔鬼的诱惑又那样的令人难以抗拒。

“我已经离开他了。”她忽然说，话题转移得如此之快，让卢修斯猝不及防，“你知道吗，就在刚才，我已经对他说我不会再来这里了。我知道德拉科·马尔福属于马尔福庄园，属于你和他的母亲——假如你只是为了让我离开德拉科，并且只是为了惩罚我，我觉得已经够了——我已经做到了你希望我做的一切，那么我们的游戏可以到此结束了吗？”

——她总是这样。卢修斯再次感到愤怒不已。一秒前她还非常饥饿，一秒后她又好像毫不在乎了。

“魁地奇球队可以在比赛进行一半的时候逃离球场吗？棋子可以擅自逃离棋盘吗？”他克制住自己的愤怒摇了摇头，“在游戏分出胜负之前，我们谁也不能轻易离开——不过我倒是想问问，是什么促使你下定决心的？”

“我觉得你不会懂的。”哈莉·波特的眼睛里闪出了怜悯。“你在追逐少女的过程中曾因怜惜放弃过吗？当你心怀恶意捉弄和欺骗她们的时候，你曾有过片刻的犹豫吗？——你当然没有啦。因为你从不考虑让你感到沉重的东西，除非它们主动降临到你头上，你才会不得已地去应付一下，而其余的时候，”她停顿了一下，把后背往墙壁上靠得更紧了，那透骨的冰冷能让她对抗情/欲，又或者说，卢修斯的话语让她想起了同样充满诱惑力而更加邪恶的汤姆·里德尔。他的话让她不由自主地警觉了。她想起很多东西，包括德拉科曾经告诉过她他父亲绝不会去主动寻求让伏地魔复活的事。

“其余的时候，你只是在打发无聊的日子而已。”她接着说。

卢修斯盯着她看了一会儿。哈莉勇敢地和他灰色的眼眸对视。他的眼睛灰蒙蒙的，让人无法分辨真假。

“这么说你不是因为不爱才离开德拉科的，相反你是因为怜惜和犹豫——虽然那不是爱，但德拉科肯定会感受到你这种态度的影响——一旦他察觉你是对他不是抱着全然戏耍的心态，而是害怕他受伤，你觉得他会怎么做？”他松开了放在她臀部的手，把她从墙壁上放了下来，回到了他的沙发上。

“为什么你宁肯我伤害他？”哈莉问。她知道卢修斯不可能就这么放弃这个游戏了——不管她怎么做，他都会觉得她在伤害他儿子，现在她只能把游戏继续下去了。

“受伤才能让人真正的成长，波特。”他冷冰冰地说，“如果你要问我，我宁肯你们从头到尾都没认识过——但我知道，只要你们见面，他对你产生感情几乎是不可避免的事。但我原本以为你会站在他的对立面，因为你是邓布利多注定的小宠物不是吗？但我现在知道你是哪种女孩——”

“我是哪种女孩？”哈莉·波特用她那叹息一样的语调重复着他的话，这让他忽然有些不舒服了。

“你是只要漂亮的男人靠近你你就会全身发软的女孩。”他毫不留情地断言，“只要他们对你表现出一丁点儿兴趣，你就乐不可支，你就要是试探一番，不管他们到底是什么样的人——”

哈莉·波特走到了他跟前。

“——我们不是一样的吗？”她轻声问，“我以为我们是一样的，我们都喜欢——喜欢追逐纯然的快乐？”

“哼。”他从鼻子里哼出了一声，“我可以告诉你，我从未追逐过什么少女。我所拥有的一切，不管是外在的、还是内在的，都已经足够。根本不需要向任何人展示什么，我在少女们面前、在那些年富力强的青年女性面前乃至在衰老的女性面前，永远占据着主动。不是我追逐她们，是她们在追逐我。她们竭尽全力想要讨好我，想得到我的青睐，她们表演着，有时甚至剖开自我——不管她们从前多么坚强、执拗或者被宠坏了，她们最终都会对我投怀送抱——而你，你擅长撩拨而不是被动接受追逐，你喜欢用你那自以为是的感情折磨别人，你让别人深陷欲罢不能的泥潭，当别人想要放弃的时候你又一副关心他们的样子，让他们死去活来——就这样你还觉得自己比我高贵，你就跟西里斯·布莱克一样虚伪至极——唔……”他的嘴被哈莉·波特捂住了，多新鲜，在他自己的沙发上，他被一个少女捂住了嘴？

“……奥，我知道，我知道，”她喃喃地说，移开了捂着他嘴巴的手，一个冰冷的东西抵住了他的嘴唇。卢修斯用眼角发现那是他自己的手杖上的蛇头，现在哈莉·波特把它放到了他的嘴唇上，“我当然知道你有多迷人，卢修斯·马尔福先生。”她在他的耳边诱惑地吐着气，“您能给我展示一下吗？我想看看你的舌头动起来有多灵活。”她整个趴在他身上扭动，蛇头停在他的嘴边，她把一根手指伸进了他的嘴里，然后不知道怎么了，他真的开始向她展示起来了，把她的手指吮吸得嘶嘶作响，好像在尝她的手上是不是也有草莓味。她的另一只手继续解着她刚才只解了一半的衬衣扣子。

她并没有急切地抚摸他，而是一口气将那衬衣以及魔法袍全部敞开，直到将他的上半身完全展露在灯光下——那没什么，他的身体皮肤紧致，没有一丝一毫的赘肉，经得起时间和少女的考验。

“我……”她把蛇头放在他的胸膛上打着圈，就像他刚才做的那样，同时身体轻轻扭动，按压着那些敏感的地方——他感觉现在他全身都很敏感，只过了数秒钟，他就觉得自己的血液热起来了，充满野性，他有些陶醉地摇晃着，但同时想把她推开，他确信他有这个自制力，他的手抵住了她的双肩，吐出了她的手指，他要把她推到地上去，再把她赶走，以羞辱她的傲慢——她凭什么以为只要她靠得近一些，他就会忘记她刚才抵制住了他的诱惑？这对卢修斯来说，绝对是个莫大的耻辱——

“我真想踩上你的胸膛，先生——不，我的主人。”她悄声道，从他嘴里伸出来的手指勾住了他的脖子，“我想脱下鞋子，光着脚在您赤裸的胸膛上漫步，我还想啃噬你的……或者穿着鞋，把那儿踩得一片脏污——您允许您的仆人这么做吗？”


	191. 卢修斯的游戏：女仆与家主（3）

“我拒绝。”卢修斯飞快地说，“看来你是不明白何谓家主和仆人的关系——你必须听我的吩咐，游戏才能进行下去。”

“我以为那些等着听你吩咐的女人已经够多了，马尔福先生。”哈莉侧着脸说，她从他身上起来，退后一步，观察着这具壮年男子的身体。他的上半身非常漂亮，皮肤白皙而充满力量的线条，他并不为自己上身的赤/裸而有任何不适的表情——表现得好像他非常习惯于这样出现在女性面前。他斜倚在那里，衬衣凌乱地散开，表情非常危险、性感。她似乎明白那些女性为什么那么迷恋他了——因为仅从外表来看，他确实非常迷人。

但他们的正式的第一会面没那么美好。他们没相聚在舞会里，也没偶遇在花园中。他们曾有过非常可怕的对峙，他曾在她面前有过十分丑陋的一面——当他被多比击倒的时候，他完全没有现在这么有魅力，反而显得愚蠢而无力——谁想得到呢？马尔福庄园的家主，竟连家养小精灵的轻轻一击都接不住，还狼狈不堪地摔了出去。还有他在邓布利多面前那气愤而无能为力的样子，在儿子面前装作强大的样子，都只能说明一件事，那就是他很可能只是个虚有其表的男人。

他刚才的剖白也许是在炫耀，也许是在告诉她别对他掉以轻心，但那正说明了唯有在那些同样没有内涵的女人面前，才能显示出他的上帝一般的全能权威——他多么擅长蛊惑女人啊！但这恰恰暴露了他虚弱的内心。经验丰富又怎么样？他毫无诚意可言——除了外表以外，他根本就没有能吸引她的地方。

“我坚持我的家主身份，哈莉·波特小姐。”他说，无意去拢好自己的衣服。当女孩火花星散的目光在他赤/裸的胸膛上描摹时，他享受着这种炽热的侍奉，他喜欢这种被目光爱抚的感觉，尤其被像哈莉·波特这种女孩吞噬的满足感——但不是反过来，他不喜欢自己不受控制的感觉。“我们的游戏规则是我来掌控一切——身为女仆，你现在该做的是去整理这里的书籍，并把它们清理干净。”他决不能让她占据主动——赤脚踩在他的胸脯上？这女孩看穿了什么？他对她的提议跃跃欲试，也许下次他该找个女孩试一试？只是这个女孩决不能是哈莉·波特。他还不想输。

“你为什么那么在乎游戏规则，马尔福先生？你怕输吗？”哈莉·波特嗤嗤地笑着，好像在嘲笑他虚弱的坚持，“如果要追逐快乐的话，那么游戏规则可以随时更改，而且我们应该怎么快乐怎么来才对。”她露出一个甜笑，“当然，如果你坚持掌控的话，我可以把这个还给你。”她把手杖递还给他，但卢修斯不知出于什么心理没有接，她就把它搁在了他的胸膛上，蛇头朝下，朝向一个微妙的位置。

卢修斯感到她变得自在了，从第一个晚上的紧张变成现在的毫不在乎。她不在乎游戏的输赢了还是她觉得她自己会赢？不管是哪一种都让人非常不高兴。“也许我该提醒你，我们立下了牢不可破的誓言，游戏规则是我定下的，如果你违反了这个，最后也会判定你输——我猜你并不想把我们的关系延续下去。”

“——谁知道呢，马尔福先生？”她俏皮地一笑，“毕竟您是这样迷人。”

卢修斯还要说些什么，哈莉的腿已经稍微抬起了一点。她一条腿站在地上，一只手扶着身后的书架，另一条腿微微抬起，让拖鞋慢慢滑下她的脚。她的脚非常漂亮，白皙润泽而毫无瑕疵，足弓处的曲线非常漂亮，好像一处绯红的、夕阳下的山丘，五个脚趾灵巧可爱，泛着晚霞一样的粉色，并且有着晶莹的光泽。他知道这不是魔法的效果，这就是哈莉·波特自己的脚。因为足弓附近还有颗小小的、红色的痣。假如她要用魔法的话，肯定会把这颗痣消去的，和其他追求完美的女人一样。

这些天哈莉·波特都没有用魔法改善她的外表，如果不是他确信并没有对她表露自己的偏好，他可能会以为她这是在投他所好——他不能不承认，他对那些喜欢涂脂抹粉的女人倒尽了胃口。也不知道为什么，不仅仅是那些上了年纪想要掩盖皱纹的女人，还是年轻的女孩，她们总喜欢用外在的东西增加魅力——是这些让他在面对女性们时感到疲惫了吗？他不由得思索起这个问题，同时忘记了自己原本要说些什么去威胁不听话的哈莉·波特，他屏住呼吸看着那五根粉嫩的脚趾又爬上了他的脚，再一次拨开了他的拖鞋，在他的脚上爬动。

“——能把魔法袍解开吗，马尔福先生？”她说，目光并不看向他，只是看着自己那只移动的脚，“我想看到我的脚在您腿上的样子。”

听听，这是女仆该说的话吗？女仆该这么毫无顾忌地吩咐主人该做什么吗？他沉默地掀起了他的魔法袍，露出他的腿。然后那只脚像一只灵活的小松鼠，顺着他的腿爬了上去，在他的膝盖处停了一会儿，又爬上他强壮的大腿，他有点好奇她会不会途径某个特别的地方呢，于是看了她一眼——他看到她也非常快地看了他一眼，脸上忽然浮起了红晕——“奥，奥。”她呼呼喘气，他看到她扶着书架的手握紧了，关节泛白，他知道她在挣扎。

如他所判断的，她还是只雏鸟。她怎么能懂得大人世界的全部？如果她恳求他，在这里抱住他的大腿苦苦哀求，用柔软的身体蹭他，极力想激起他的兴趣的话，他倒是会不吝传授出他的经验，带领她攀登——攀登知识的高峰。

但不要现在这样。他不喜欢这样。绝对不喜欢。

她咬住了嘴唇，被咬住的地方颜色变深了，她仿佛下定了决心，越过了那血液正迅速集中的地方，来到他柔软的腹部，然后她的脚轻轻滑动，五根脚趾夹住了那根手杖，把它甩到了地毯上。这一刻，某种权威性的东西仿佛离他而去，而那只脚却留在了他的胸膛，带来深度的耻感——她在支配他，在羞辱他，但他非常不慎让一声呻/吟溜出了他的嘴唇，这让他更觉从未有过的羞愧，但也感到从未有过的兴奋——哈莉·波特会得意吧？他抬起眼皮悄悄观察，却看到哈莉·波特正悄悄地按压下她的喘息。她的喉头那里波动着，他几乎能听到她兴奋的呜咽——很显然，哈莉·波特也很享受，她聚精会神地盯着她雪白透着粉红的脚在他强健的胸肌上滑动的样子，体会那别样的触感，她的眼神如此微妙，她死死咬住嘴唇的样子就像无言的火焰的絮语，悄悄地渗进了他的血脉。

然后，那女孩忽然把她的脚放下来了，你在做什么？他心里这样吼道，为什么不继续呢？但哈莉·波特迫不及待地俯下了她的身体，尽可能把她自己紧贴着他的身体。

“——你热得要命，马尔福先生。”她喃喃地对着他的耳朵说，“你快要把我点着了。”

他知道。不需要该死的哈莉·波特的提醒。

“你——”他想告诉她，她也一样，她的体温透过她的魔法袍子传到了她身上，但一根手指又放到他的嘴唇上，阻止了他的话。

“嘘——别发出声音，马尔福先生。”她说，她吩咐，她要求，“把手放进我的头发好吗？我喜欢你的手指。”他照做了，她的发丝就像之前他想象的那样垂下在他的脸侧。然后她抬起上半身，跨坐在他身上，从口袋里掏出了什么东西，卢修斯发现那是一颗大樱桃，她用两根手指夹着它，放到了卢修斯面前。

“对不起，马尔福先生，西里斯的家里没有草莓，只有这个。”她又微笑，语气就像呻/吟一样，在她的胸腔里震动，“刚才在花园里你看过我吃草莓了——现在你想吃樱桃吗，先生？”

她把樱桃放在嘴边，轻轻舔了一口。然后含着它吮/吸，让它慢慢地从她的嘴唇上滑过，又慢慢地滑进她的嘴里，偶尔又用粉色的小舌头裹住它，如同裹住男人的——她的动作非常慢，好让卢修斯看得更清楚，她的两只脚都放在了卢修斯的脚上，卢修斯的手则放到了她的背部，他灰色的眼睛牢牢地盯着她的嘴，好像他也想尝尝樱桃是不是真的像她展现出来的那么好吃——哈莉低下了头，凑得非常近，几乎要吻上他了——只是几乎。

“——你知道自己在做什么吗？”卢修斯抓住她的腰问，把她往前移了一点并向下挤压，哈莉感受到了男人的觉醒，她深深地喘息着，耳边又传来他的低语：“男人是经不起挑/逗的生物。假如你只是为了想让我吻你，这样做也有些过了——我来告诉你一个更好的方法——你为何不来请求我呢？快，哈莉·波特，快求我吻你，求我抚慰你，向我奉献你这颗鲜红的果子，只要你哀求我，我就满足你——我将尽我的全力，满足你的全部需要——只要你开口……”

“我就不。”哈莉·波特忽然说。卢修斯停止了他的颤抖，他移开脸，疑惑地看着她，她是那么鲜嫩可口，脸上的表情显示出她的沉迷绝不下于他——别停下，别——他听到自己脑内的哀求，奥，不不不，我绝没有——我绝不能倒过来向她哀求，他劝告自己，但他的脸已经超出他的意志，他按下她的脑袋，他想攫取那颗已经破了皮的樱桃，他想试试那嘴唇是不是真有看起来的那么有甜美——

哈莉·波特按住了他的脑袋。她斜过脸，把那颗樱桃顶入了他的嘴唇，樱桃如想象中一般甜美，她的嘴唇刷过了他的，但只有一秒钟，她就退了回去。她快速地从他身上起来，后退了好几步。他仍在颤抖，像是高/潮过后的余韵——然而根本没有高/潮。

“暑期结束了，马尔福先生，”她对他点着头，“我知道您将要在马尔福庄园里举行多场聚会，因此也没有多余的时间来陪我了。”她低下头穿上鞋子，卢修斯在沙发上一动不动。

“——我期待下次的会面。”她低声说，“我希望和您还能有些特殊的联系，先生。现在再见了。”她很恭敬地走了出去，带上了门，丝毫不拖泥带水。

但他感觉他好像死了。


	192. 一个礼物

哈莉迅速地从壁炉里走出来，紧贴在墙壁上一动不动，试图再一次用冰冷的墙壁让自己快速清醒过来。现在已经凌晨两三点钟了，她必须马上回到床上去睡觉，然后在六点钟醒过来，白天还要继续训练呢——给她三秒钟就好，三秒钟之后，她就可以恢复到从前，好像什么都没发生过。

好像她并没有被卢修斯的话语影响；好像她刚才确实没有想过像他说的那样去哀求他，匍匐在他的面前乞求他的垂怜；好像就算他主动伸出手指，揽住她的头亲吻她的嘴唇，她也不会奉献自己一样——她靠在墙上用力呼吸，眼睛死死盯着对面的柜子，试图腾空大脑，把刚才那诱人的一幕赶出脑海。是的她在理智上根本瞧不起卢修斯这样的男人，但在某个方面——她不能不承认，他带着矮尖顶魔法帽，脑袋微微扬起的时候，他在她面前表现得无法克制自己的时候，他让她想要抓紧他，真真切切地感受一下他说的那种快乐，换言之，她被他蛊惑了，虽然她清清楚楚地知道那不可以。

现在她安全了。一个人在这，没有人知道她刚才深陷情/欲。刚才她装得很好，非常冷静，控制住了颤抖的语音，就好像她无所谓似的，天知道她的腿一直发软，假如卢修斯拉住她的手，她就会倒在他身上了——但她知道他不会。因为他和她一样，是个极度自负的人。所以她给了他那颗大樱桃，以战败者的身份、战胜者的姿态离开。她觉得他绝对不会忘了她了——不管那是好的层面还是不好的层面。

那么现在的问题是，她能忘记他加诸在她身上的东西吗？真能淡忘那些影响吗？她真想去见见斯内普，如果她坚持吻他那又会怎样？而且如果再次遇到卢修斯，他会继续今晚没有完成的事吗？另一方面，伏地魔如果回来了，作为前食死徒的斯内普会怎么做？马尔福一家呢？

想到这里她终于觉得自己真正冷静了一点。现在不是考虑男人的时候，她再一次告诉自己，假如伏地魔回来，她也只能走一步看一步。不管她多么努力，她也绝不可能从魔法实力上战胜伏地魔，西里斯和莱姆斯也不可能。唯一感到安心的是，他们和邓布利多是一边的，既然汤姆那么害怕他，足以证明他可能有方法战胜伏地魔，但那肯定不会很简单，因为如果邓布利多有方法的话，魔王应该已经被囚禁起来了，就像格林德沃那样。

欢迎回到现实。哈莉对自己苦笑着，她稍微叹了气，感到热潮彻底从身体中心退走，退走的还有疲劳——面对卢修斯并不容易。她拱起腰部，让身体离开墙壁——就在这一刹那，她浑身都僵住了，她感到有人在看她，就在她的左侧，她恐惧地转过头去，发现西里斯正斜倚在墙壁上看着她。

“西里斯！”她叫道，不可避免地打了声招呼。她的脑子高速运转起来，他站在那里有多久了？他肯定看到她是怎么从壁炉里出来的，她该怎么对他解释这件事？这个世界上她最不希望看到的就是西里斯脸上的失望表情，如果他知道了她去了哪里干了什么，他会非常失望吧？

“西、西里斯。”她朝他走过去，结结巴巴地说，“是这样的，我……”她思考着怎么能让西里斯相信她并没有出去做坏事。但西里斯靠在那里一动不动，且一言不发。月光从他身侧的窗户照进来，把他的影子照射得很长。

——他一定猜出什么来了，她绝望地想，那晚她喝了酒露了怯之后就不该再用这个壁炉去马尔福家了。她凭什么以为西里斯和莱姆斯发现不了她每天晚上都跑出去的事儿呢？

“我出去了。”她对他说，直视着他，不撒谎了，她想。她总得有个可以不用撒谎的对象，另一方面，她有点想知道教父知道了她去马尔福庄园会怎么样呢？他会怎么做？除了失望之外，他会愤怒吗？

“奥。”他点头回应，脸上没有什么表情。就这么平静地接受了她出去这一事实。他朝她点点头，然后什么也没说，离开了他站立的地方，走到他的卧室前，“快去睡吧，哈莉，马上就要开始训练了。”

他冲她点点头，准备进去了。

“等等，西里斯，”哈莉慌忙叫道，快步走了过去。她也不知道自己为何如此慌乱，如果她面对的是别人，她肯定不会急着解释，如果对方不追问，那她会立刻松口气，事情就会告一段落。但那是西里斯，她一点都不想看到他不开心。

他停下脚步，目光投向她。

“西里斯，你不问我从哪儿来吗？”哈莉走到他面前问，惴惴不安地打量着他的神色，西里斯默默地看着她，眸色深沉，很难读懂。

“——我想那并不重要，哈莉。”很久以后他才开口，内容却让哈莉更加不安，也许他是想让她安心，但她宁愿被他痛斥一顿。西里斯知道他的教女心里在想些什么吗？他当然不知道，他是怕他的教女会担心他深挖她的秘密。不会的，他在心里告诉她，哈莉，我绝不会做以前我的父母对我做过的事，尽管我想知道你刚才去了哪里想得要命，但我绝不会去质问，甚至去调查。我愿意全然相信你，如果你愿意告诉我的话。另外我只是想提醒一下你，现在正是多么关键的时刻，我并不想限制你去享受生活，但——

“对不起，西里斯。”他的教女竟然开始在他面前委屈起来了，她苦着脸，用力地忍住眼眶里迅速聚集的泪水，然后她偎向他，他也在心里叹了口气，接住了她的身体，轻轻地抱着她，想要平复她的颤抖。

“对不起，对不起。”她反反复复地说，“对不起，西里斯，我不该在这时候还出去的，我——我不应该还想着别的事，我——”她抬起头，脸上全是泪水，睫毛上也是，她意识到她不是一个人，而她的鲁莽行为可能会带来的可怕后果，而这一旦发生，将会给西里斯带来怎样的打击，她怎能这样任性呢？——他抬起手拭去她的眼泪，但随之而来的更多。

“好了，哈莉。”他坚决地说，把她推离了一点，“我并没有责怪你。现在你只需要告诉我，你去的地方安全吗？你能保护自己吗？如果这两个问题的答案都是肯定的，我并不会限制你去任何地方。”

她张大了嘴，沾满了泪水的眼睛使劲地睁着看他，她的样子又把西里斯逗笑了。“好了，我相信那是肯定的。现在快去睡觉吧，哈莉。”他揉了揉她的头发，竭力像一个真正的教父，并把气氛弄得轻松一点。

她后退了一步。“我向你发誓，西里斯。”她轻轻地说，眼睛仍然看着他，“我再也不会去了，不会了。”

“没必要这样，哈莉。”他说，“我说过，我并不想限制你的自由。”

“那我不向你发誓，”哈莉迅速地说，“我对自己发誓，我会明白……明白对我最重要的是什么。”她深深地看着他。

“……嗯。”西里斯轻声回答，他移开了眼睛，“我相信你。”

事实证明，只要哈莉下定决心，她就会全心全意，潜心于魔法世界，如饥似渴地吸取着她所能学到的所有知识，她用尽一切可能的时间去学习和训练，有时候忘记了吃饭，西里斯甚至会在半夜看到她在二楼一遍又一遍地复习那些魔法，他从不知道她的身上有那么疯狂的一面，本来他是很欣慰的，但很快他又开始担心他的教女了，是那天晚上逮到她出去的后遗症吗？她在向他证明，她说到做到？

他很矛盾。不知道该劝哈莉去睡觉呢，还是劝她半夜出去，到之前她去的地方散散心。

一天后，他们收到了来自霍格莫德风雅牌巫师服装店给多比寄来的四季衣服，出于某种心理，哈莉让克利切试了一遍，克利切比多比老多了也瘦多了，但是家养小精灵们的体型都差不多，当克利切把它们穿上身时，倒是比之前顺眼多了。

“这些衣服都是给谁的，哈莉主人？”克利切忍不住问道。

“一个解放了的、自由的家养小精灵，克利切。”哈莉回答，她就知道克利切不会对这个无动于衷。因为对于家养小精灵而言，衣服是很微妙的东西，按常理说，所有身为奴仆的家养小精灵永远只有一件衣服，如果他的主人给了他一件新衣服，那就意味着放他自由，克利切听说有一位自由的小精灵会是什么态度？

“他是我的朋友。”哈莉补充。

“一个叛徒？”克利切喃喃地说，“一个背弃了家养小精灵职责的叛徒？”

“得了，克利切，你不觉得这些衣服很漂亮吗？”哈莉问，这时克利切正穿着一件燕尾礼服，小心地拉扯着它的花边。“如果你稍微洗洗脸，修剪一下脸上的白毛，再穿上这个，一定更适合为伟大的布莱克家族服务——我不相信你以前的主人就放任你这么不修边幅。”

克利切在原地呆站了一会儿，好像想起了什么往事似的。“雷古勒斯少爷说过类似的话，哈莉主人，但是——但我不能接受主人的好意。”

“那倒是，毕竟你不想离开这个家，虽然你不喜欢西里斯。”哈莉说，好笑地看到克利切那有些失望的样子，“那我只能把这些衣服送给多比啦。”她吩咐克利切把衣服脱下来叠好，不过她也不知道多比现在在哪，只能先放着了。

第二天凌晨两点，当哈莉从二楼精疲力尽地回到自己的房间，刚刚洗了澡回到床边时，忽然听到外面有什么东西敲打着她的窗户。她好奇地拉开了窗帘，发现外面有一只不认识白色猫头鹰，嘴里叼着一样看起来很重的东西，她赶紧把窗户打开放它进来了。这只猫头鹰比德拉科的那只还要傲慢，它放下嘴里的东西，就马上从窗户里飞了出去。

哈莉好奇极了，除了德拉科，谁还会寄东西到这儿来呢？就算是德拉科也不知道她现在的具体地址，其他人更不可能知道这里，这里是那样的隐秘，并且它还被下了一些保护性咒语——不过猫头鹰是神奇的动物，巫师们找不到的猫头鹰倒是找得到，哈莉如是想到，假如谁追踪猫头鹰是不是就能知道所有人的地址了？她突发奇想，一边拆开了包裹，里面是一本书——一本她梦寐以求但从未想到过能得到的大书。

一条巨大的蛇怪在书的绸缎封面上缓缓扭动，澄黄色的眼睛透着死亡的气息，蛇的下方是她不认识的字母——那是如尼魔文。她的心急速跳动着，本来她已经完全不抱希望了，她认为卢修斯不可能把它给她。但现在……现在它居然又出现在她面前，天呐，这是梦吗？她把手放在书上，小心地打开它，依旧是那些熟悉的图片，那些她印在了心里的文字，虽然她读不出来——卢修斯真的把它送给她了？为什么？她咀嚼着这个问题——但现在她没有时间去思考这些，她迫切地需要破译这本书。


	193. 去韦斯莱家

这是一个适合立刻去床上睡觉的时刻，她答应过自己决不再因为别的事浪费一丝一毫的时间。但蛇怪的力量诱惑着她。想想看，她将在霍格沃兹有一个秘密的帮手，它可以潜藏在那个密室里，不会有人知道它又回来了，它还可以潜伏在水管中，替她暗中除掉她的敌人。这件事必须马上进行，因为万一伏地魔回来了，这条蛇将会毫不犹豫地倒向斯莱特林的继承人。

这也是对付伏地魔的一部分，她想，手指继续摩挲着书籍里那些动人的插图，蛇怪是既强大又美丽的生物，而古代如尼魔文那神秘的曲线里同样蕴含着巨大的力量。她一页又一页地翻看着，越看就越发心情焦躁：她该怎么才能认得这上面的文字？她知道开学的时候她就可以开始学了，但那实在太慢了，她根本不可能等到精通如尼魔文的时候才来读这本书，那得花费多少时间？谁知道伏地魔是不是已经复活了？那么她能把这本书给西里斯或者莱姆斯看吗？然后告诉他们她想控制蛇怪吗？

她不想要欺骗。但形势发展到这样她知道她不得不稍微隐瞒一点什么。不要告诉他们这件事，只是隐瞒而非欺骗，这就说得过去了。那么有没有那么一个人，他精通如尼魔文、愿意教她、但不会对她的事过于感兴趣，不会去猜测她要做什么、并且不会对她有所企图呢？

哈莉把她认识的人都理了一遍，最后非常可惜地发现，凡是精通如尼魔文的、大一辈的人里，都是一群精明的家伙，他们没有一个会不问她书是从哪里来的，然后她的蛇怪就会这样暴露在阳光下被杀死——斯内普倒是可能会替她搞定蛇怪，但他要是知道了这本书是从马尔福庄园拿来的，那又会怎样？她可不希望斯内普知道她和大马尔福的那点小秘密。

她一边想，一边焦躁地翻动着书页。忽然，她发现有一页书的文字非常奇怪，当她把视线停留在上面时，她不由得气愤地抓紧了书页：这个该死的马尔福！

那是一段字迹非常小的如尼魔文，隐藏在一个不起眼的角落，有人用羽毛笔在这行字的旁边留下了英文，像是在给它翻译，英文写的是：“传说中与蛇怪缔结盟约的斯莱特林的神奇咒语：斯莱特林最高贵的野兽，我在此献上……”后面全部涂黑了，哈莉知道那肯定是卢修斯·马尔福涂黑的，并且它绝不可能被任何魔咒清洗掉。因为既然他有足够的聪明猜出来她最想在这本书里获取的信息是什么，那肯定同样能让这墨迹永远无法清除，这样就只有他才知道这个咒语了，假如她也想知道的话，那只能去求他——哈莉生气地把书扔到了一边，她早该知道卢修斯·马尔福不可能那么好心的！

但是——他肯定也知道她不可能把这本书给别人看，那有没有可能他是骗她的呢？其实这些句子并不是什么斯莱特林的神奇咒语？而且那些翻译就一定正确吗？她得沉住气，不能在他抛出这么一个大诱饵之后就立刻跑去，那才是真的上了他的当呢！

接下来的数天哈莉都心神不宁，除了学习魔法的时候仍全神贯注，其余的所有时间都有些心不在焉，思考着那本书的事——到底该怎么快速确认那到底是不是斯莱特林的神奇魔咒？她几乎要控制不住自己，想带着书去马尔福庄园问问德拉科。但那肯定是不可行的，那位精明的大马尔福怎么会猜不到她会这么干呢？她这么做就等于是会自投罗网。最后她只好利用一些空闲时间把那段小小的文字摹写了下来，也许她以后会有机会找到一个愿意帮助她破解这秘密的人，假如它真的是斯莱特林的神奇咒语的话。

但如果那是真的，她就必须去求卢修斯·马尔福了，想到这个哈莉再次觉得一阵愤怒盘踞在她的心头。前几天那点战胜对方的小得意现在消失得无影无踪。她怎么会那么得意忘形呢？她怎么会忘了虽然卢修斯可能在魔法上乏善可陈，但他可是一个老谋深算的政客呢？瞧瞧，现在他随便用一点小技巧就让她不知所措了。唯一值得庆幸的是，他不懂蛇语，这意味着即使他知道咒语也不可能召唤蛇怪了。

哈莉在心里把卢修斯诅咒了一万遍，另一边还得全力以赴去学那些魔法，同时还要关注卢平的狼毒/药剂的进度，后来它终于熬制好了，虽然哈莉还是有些担心药效，但卢平毫不犹豫地把它给喝了，并且自愿进入了一间锁好的房间，留下西里斯和哈莉在外头监听着里面的动静。药效可能还不错，因为卢平进去之后好一会儿什么动静也没有，等了几个小时之后，西里斯终于忍不住把房门给打开了，从里面跑出来一只毛茸茸、病恹恹的小狼狗，“莱姆斯？”西里斯喊道，大笑着把它举了起来，小狼狗的爪子无助地在空中舞动——

奥，她的魔药又出错了。哈莉安慰地摸着小狼狗的头。莱姆斯有气无力地躺在地上，肚皮挨着地板，西里斯的嘴一直咧着。照理说莱姆斯不应该变成其他的任何东西，这意味着开学之后她必须得在魔药上加把劲了，哈莉想。当然，她还得先求求斯内普教她更多的东西。

过了好几天莱姆斯才完全恢复原状。“干得不错，哈莉。”他说，“我没见过谁第一次熬制狼毒/药剂就能这么成功的，你知道，变成狼狗总比变成狼人好得多了。”

“肯定是材料的问题。”哈莉说，她到现在还怀念她从马尔福庄园搜集来的、后来又被卢修斯拿走的那袋魔药，“对角巷的魔药就是不如……”她顿了一下，改口说，“不如斯内普自己搜集来的那些好。下次我试试看能不能去斯内普那儿拿点——”

“最好别去，哈莉。”西里斯赶紧说，“你最好离你那个魔药教授远点，你不知道吗？他——嗯，你知道的。他那么恨你爸爸，那么恨我，要是被他逮到你就完啦。”

“没事的，西里斯。”哈莉满不在乎地说，“你忘啦？我能变形，还有隐身衣呢。再说我觉得邓布利多肯定不会让他开除我的。”

“——好吧。”西里斯过了一会儿才说，“你比你爸爸还要无法无天，哈莉。”他一边摇头，却带着宠溺的口吻，好像哈莉这么无法无天他还挺高兴的。

再过几天就是哈莉的生日了，大家都准备着要去韦斯莱家给哈莉过生日，哈莉自己也非常兴奋，因为她可能要像罗恩说的，将要过一个无与伦比的生日。

七月三十号这天上午，西里斯、莱姆斯带着哈莉一起出发了——说起来非常隆重，但其实这也没什么大不了的，因为根本用不着任何交通工具，他们拿着礼物直接从壁炉里转到了陋居。刚从里面走出来他们就受到了特别热烈的欢迎。韦斯莱家的所有成员都站在厨房的壁炉外面迎接他们，韦斯莱先生站在最前面拥抱西里斯和莱姆斯，同时和哈莉打招呼，韦斯莱太太则紧紧抱住了哈莉，面对哈莉她永远热泪盈眶，“可怜的哈莉，你来了。”她说。

弗雷德和乔治以及罗恩挤在一块儿跟她打招呼，珀西戴着一个牛角边的眼镜，站在他们身后，盯着哈莉头上的银树叶花朵头饰，当然，那是他送的，现在他很激动地看着它们在哈莉头上闪着光。当哈莉看到他时，她忽然想起珀西刚刚毕业，他的成绩似乎很不错，在O.W.L.s考试中拿到了十二个证书，这是不是说明他的如尼魔文很不错？她是不是可以请教一下他呢？她那张摹写了斯莱特林蛇怪咒语的的字条就放在她的衣兜里——哈莉朝珀西微微一笑，看到他迅速红了脸。她对此感到非常满意，但她不能让别人看出来，就立刻调转了目光，往四周看去。

在擦得干干净净的木桌旁，还有两个红头发的人，哈莉以前没有见过，不过她马上就知道了，他们肯定是韦斯莱兄弟中最大的两个：比尔和查理。

“你好吗，哈莉？”两兄弟中离哈莉最近的那个咧开嘴笑着，哈莉伸出手和他握了握，感到自己的手指触摸到的是许多老茧和水泡。

“你是查理吗？”她盯着查理手臂上的一道被火灼伤的发亮的大伤疤好奇地问，“我听说你在罗马尼亚研究火龙。”

“是的，哈莉。”他笑着回答，“它们把我烧得谁都知道我在干什么了。”

一旁的比尔站了起来，比尔的样子多少令哈莉感到有些意外。哈莉想起他在古灵阁工作，而且上学的时候和珀西一样，也在O.W.L.s考试中拿到了十二个证书，并且还是霍格沃茨学校男生学生会主席。哈莉一直以为比尔是珀西的翻版，只是年龄大几岁而已，也是那样对违反校规大惊小怪，喜欢对周围的每个人发号施令。想起珀西的这些特质，她不由得对刚才想找珀西问咒语的念头感到不妥——万一珀西看出什么来了并且坚持上报呢？听说他现在在魔法部的国际魔法合作司工作，那儿刚好是巴蒂·克劳奇的地盘，巴蒂·克劳奇可是为了打击黑魔法连儿子都能送进阿兹卡班的人，要是他知道了什么端倪肯定会调查的，她可不能冒这个险。

现在她的视线落到另一个证书先生身上，比尔一副很“酷”的样子。他个子高高的，可以说是韦斯莱兄弟里最帅的一个。他长长的头发在脑后扎成一个马尾巴，耳朵上还戴着一只耳环，上面悬着一个小扇子似的东西。比尔的那身衣服，即使是去参加摇滚乐音乐会也不会显得不合适。不过哈莉看出来了，他的那双靴子不是牛皮而是龙皮做的。

在古灵阁工作，他肯定熟知魔法密码，对如尼魔文的熟悉程度当然比珀西高，而且他看起来就富有冒险精神，真是一个非常合适的人选。哈莉暗暗想着，露出微笑，不过得先跟他熟悉起来才行，她伸出手去：“嗨，比尔。”

“你好，哈莉。”比尔说，握着她的手摇了摇，又放下了。他看了她额头上的伤疤几眼，似乎觉得那也挺酷的。

就在这时，两个女孩子出现在厨房门口。是赫敏和金妮！哈莉来不及跟两位韦斯莱大哥道别，她快乐地跑过去，和两个女孩抱在一起。

“哈莉，我们带你去看看我们的房间！”赫敏和金妮齐声说，拿走了哈莉的皮箱，那里面装着哈莉的大部分衣物，她把那些性感的小玩意儿都留在格里莫广场12号了。

“那可太好啦！”哈莉跟着她们向前走去，不知道为什么，罗恩没有跟上来，他不跟着来吗？哈莉回头一看，只见她的教父正站在房子中间对六个韦斯莱男孩讲，哈莉、赫敏金妮她们都是大姑娘了，希望他们注意点。


	194. 在韦斯莱家

她的教父太紧张了，哈莉心想，这让她更加不敢让他发现她兜里的小纸条。奥，她当初是不是做了个错误的决定，她其实早就应该把蛇怪直接杀死？赫敏和金妮拉着她进了房间，这件房间没有太多的女孩气息，房间里放着三张床，但家具都很陈旧了，并且多少有点廉价。墙上还贴着一支魁地奇球队的海报。

“金妮，你也喜欢打魁地奇？”哈莉好奇地问。这时她们把她的行李放到了壁柜里。行李并不多，她只在这里待上四天，然后还得回到格里莫广场12号，等到魁地奇世界杯开始了再来这儿韦斯莱全家一起去观看比赛。所以，如果哈莉想在比尔那里打听点消息，那要加快点速度了。

“那当然了，哈莉。”金妮回答，“我非常非常喜欢魁地奇，但是我的哥哥们不愿意带着我一起，他们总说我是女孩子，不适合这么激烈的运动。”她说着做了一个鬼脸，“你不也是女孩子吗，安吉丽娜也是，为什么你们可以打而我却不可以呢？”

“奥，去学校就没人管得了你了，金妮。”哈莉朝她眨眨眼，自从蛇怪事件之后，金妮一直很感激她，她得不辜负这个小粉丝对她的爱，“你干嘛不去报名参加我们学院的球队呢？，一旦你考上了，那时他们就不得不带你了。”

“哇哦——这真是个好主意。”金妮欢呼起来，“我知道罗恩一直想要进学校的球队，但是他没有勇气去考——”

“我倒不觉得他缺乏勇气，可能他觉得他的技术还有点欠缺，”赫敏说，她摇了摇头，“你们不觉得魁地奇很难吗？我不喜欢骑在扫把上的感觉，我只喜欢看你们打比赛。”

“奥，赫敏，”哈莉笑着说，她老觉着赫敏对罗恩有那么一点什么特殊情感，但是当事人自己没意识到，当然，她不介意在背后推他们一把，她很乐于看到她的两个好朋友配成一对，“假如罗恩这么想参加的话，我倒是不介意给他来个特训，罗恩是我最好的朋友，我愿意把火弩箭借给他训练甚至手把手教他。”

“怎么手把手？”赫敏问。

“我们都坐在火弩箭上，我在他身后指点他，就这么手把手。”哈莉笑着说，“你知道的，我们是好哥们儿。”她好笑地看到赫敏张大了嘴，好像很不喜欢她的建议，但赫敏最终什么都没说。

“要是你想加强一下飞行术，我也可以手把手教你，赫敏。”哈莉说，她站起身来，把自己的皮箱打开，用衣架把那些衣服都挂了起来——两件夏季魔法袍平时穿，一件黑色的恒星挂脖连衣裙留到生日的时候穿。另外还有两件睡衣，保守的长袖黑色魔法袍和白丝缎搭配黑蕾丝的无袖衬裙，都是能晚上穿着出来走动的普通类型。现在她身上穿的，就是一件最为普通的夏季魔法袍。

她还记得，二年级的时候汤姆能迷惑金妮的最大原因，就是金妮对自己只能用旧书、穿旧衣服过于自卑，这才被汤姆钻了空子，所以她觉得自己最好还是不要显得好像故意显摆似的，没人喜欢这样的女孩。

她应该让敌人痛苦而不是让朋友痛苦。

“……哈莉，你能不能手把手教一下我呢？”金妮有些忸怩地问，“我会很用心去学的。”

“当然了，金妮，”哈莉随口说，“如果我能抽出一点时间的话。”

接着她们谈了一会儿话，说起了珀西如今的工作是研究漏底的坩埚，还说了其他几个男孩、西里斯和莱姆斯都分别睡在哪儿。陋居太小啦，大家只能挤在一块儿，罗恩和双胞胎睡在一块，比尔和查理睡在一起，西里斯和莱姆斯在花园里搭了个临时帐篷。哈莉问了问赫敏暑假的学习情况，赫敏早就做完了，并且还提前预习了所有科目，她把她所有的学习资料都带到这儿来了。

“我们可不能在这时光玩了，暑假就是我们超过别人的机会——哈莉，你暑假都学了些什么？”

“一些基础魔咒而已，赫敏——我敢说韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱太太他们都会，你还可以请教比尔和查理——他们都是那么出类拔萃，肯定比你自己瞎想强。想想看，来陋居是多么好的学习机会？！当然也许你还可以请教罗恩。”

“我觉得他们都不会教你的，”金妮有些生气地说，“我问他们的时候，他们老是那么忙，连魁地奇都不肯带我——至于罗恩，罗恩他知道的并不比我多。”

“他们对自己的小妹妹可能会这样，因为你是他们的家人。”哈莉安慰她，“但赫敏和我不一样，因为我们是客人，只要我们去问，他们应该会教我们的，哪怕只是出于礼貌。”

“可这不是麻烦别人吗？”赫敏犹豫地问，“我还是觉得有点不好意思。”

“反正他们闲着也是闲着，”哈莉试图说服她，“你想想看，是你学到新的东西重要呢，还是面子重要？”她可管不了这么多，不管比尔是不是愿意回答，她反正一定要去问的。

她们正谈得高兴，屋外响起了敲门声，“喂，你们三个，”哈莉听出来那是罗恩，“我们一起去帮妈妈准备晚饭吧！”他喊道。四个人一起又去了厨房，发现韦斯莱夫人正一个人在厨房里忙碌。他们就帮着把盘子端到了园子里，刚到就发现克鲁克山正追着地精跑呢，哈莉大声跟它打了个招呼，但克鲁克山根本抽不出时间回应。

就在这时，房子的另一头传来一声震耳欲聋的撞击声。他们看见比尔和查理正用魔杖指挥两张桌子打架，弗雷德和乔治在一旁欢呼，“你们为什么不参加呢？”哈莉走过去问他们两个。

“——好主意，哈莉。”弗雷德说，他们俩一左一右，像在学校里吃饭那样把哈莉夹在了中间。接着弗雷德也指挥着一张桌子加入了战团，但很快被比尔的桌子撞得粉碎。

“现在你明白了。”弗雷德对哈莉耸耸肩。

哈莉哈哈大笑起来：“奥，我总算知道能制住你们的法子了——以前是伍德，现在是比尔——”

“你需要要全神贯注——”比尔分神望向这边，告诫哈莉，“对他们俩你完全不能放松。”

“谢谢提醒，比尔。”哈莉朝他点头，“我永远不会放松的。”

“但我们可从没捉弄过你，哈莉。”弗雷德把一只胳膊放在她肩膀上，好像他是她的哥们儿，“你忘了吗，我们是你的骑士——”

“你忘了你们的肥舌太妃糖了，弗雷德，”哈莉对他翻了个白眼，但弗雷德还是笑嘻嘻的——“我得感谢我这聪明的大脑，才让我躲过了你们的多次攻击。”

“我们就喜欢你这么聪明，哈莉。”弗雷德说，把嘴凑到哈莉的耳朵旁边。“等会儿吃完饭能到我们的房间来一下吗？我有点想请你来试试我们新发明的产品，比如说，订购一些……有趣的小玩意儿之类的，你觉得怎么样？”

“你确定不是拿我做实验，弗雷德？”哈莉怀疑地问。

“怎么会呢，哈莉？只是给你展示一下性能。我们不会拿我们的潜在客户开玩笑。怎么样，要来吗？”弗雷德一副“都靠你了”的样子。

“——那好吧。”哈莉点点头，她对弗雷德兄弟俩的小玩意儿还挺感兴趣的。

这时梆的一声，比尔的桌子击中了查理的桌子，把它的一条腿打掉了。头顶上又传来一阵清脆的撞击声。他们同时抬起头，看见珀西的脑袋从三楼的窗口探了出来。

“你们能不能小声点儿？”他吼道。

“对不起，珀西，”比尔笑嘻嘻地说，“坩埚底怎么样啦？”

“很糟糕。”这时珀西没好气地说，砰的一声关上了窗户。

哈莉忍不住又笑了起来，刚才她就在金妮那儿听说，现在珀西正成天研究坩埚的各种问题，哈莉不知道那些有什么可研究的，魔法部的人每天都这么闲得没事干吗？

“你不觉得以珀西的学识，跑去研究坩埚底也太浪费了吗，赫敏？”她回头问赫敏，她记得赫敏和珀西的关系不错，他们俩都被人称为“书呆子”，但哈莉从不觉得赫敏是什么书呆子，赫敏不但是她最好的朋友，还让她觉得，有这么一位朋友她就不必什么都去学了。

“可能魔法部觉得现在坩埚底是最重要的事？”赫敏说，“能影响到许多魔药的炼制吧，想想要是魔药课的时候我们的坩埚底漏了斯内普教授会怎么样？”

“格兰芬多扣十分！”哈莉笑道，“这么说珀西的研究事业还是挺重要的。”

七点钟的时候，桌子上堆满了各种各样美妙的食物，韦斯莱一家九口、西里斯和莱姆斯、哈莉与赫敏都坐了下来，哈莉开始大吃大喝，在这方面，她从没精力考虑什么仪容，也一直顾不上说话。

但另一头珀西正在告诉父亲他撰写坩埚底厚度报告的情况，好像故意说得恨大声，让其他人听见他在给了不起的巴蒂·克劳奇工作似的。哈莉对坩埚底不感兴趣，但珀西很快就谈起魁地奇世界杯的事了。

“我对克劳奇先生说，我星期二就能完成，”珀西挺得意地说，“目前我们司里事情特别多，都忙着筹备世界杯呢。魔法体育运动司司长卢多·巴格曼根本不配合我们——”

“我喜欢卢多这个人，”韦斯莱先生温和地说，“多亏了他，替我们弄到这么好的世界杯球赛票。”

“是啊，当然啦，巴格曼是挺可爱的，”珀西不以为然地说，“可是拿他和克劳奇先生一比，我真不明白他是怎么当上司长的！如果克劳奇先生发现我们司里有人失踪，一定会着手调查，而不会听之任之。你知道，伯莎·乔金斯已经失踪一个多月了！到阿尔巴尼亚度假，再也没有回来。”

“是啊，我向卢多询问过这件事。”韦斯莱先生说着，皱起眉头，“他说在这之前，伯莎就失踪过好多次——不过说句实话，如果是我司里的人，我会感到担心……”

“你说伯莎·乔金斯是在阿尔巴尼亚失踪的？”哈莉忍不住问道，这个地名引起了她的警觉，她记得二年级结束的时候，邓布利多曾经说过，根据他的调查，现在伏地魔正躲在阿尔巴尼亚的丛林里。怎么这么巧，这个伯莎刚好就在那失踪了！而且听珀西的意思，这个伯莎是体育司的人，和珀西的上司老巴蒂·克劳奇有些来往，假如她没记错的话，老巴蒂·克劳奇的儿子小巴蒂·克劳奇正是个食死徒，这当中会不会有一些联系呢？

“是的，哈莉。”珀西兴奋地回答，之前大家都不怎么搭理他，这让他的自尊很受伤，哈莉居然仔细地在听他说话，他非常高兴，连带着觉得哈莉整个人都在闪闪发光，话更多了，“伯莎这个人确实让人很伤脑筋，她的记性一直不怎么好，又喜欢旅游……”

“那么……”哈莉小心地问，“老巴蒂·克劳奇先生关心她的失踪吗？”这时她看到西里斯目光射了过来，她朝他使了个眼色，西里斯很快就转移了视线，去跟韦斯莱先生讨论那辆飞天摩托了。

“那当然了，哈莉。”珀西兴致勃勃地说，没有发现桌上已经不止一个人在关注这件事，“克劳奇先生一直对这件事很上心，你知道，伯莎以前在我们司工作过一段时间，我认为克劳奇先生还是很喜欢她的——可巴格曼总是哈哈一笑，说伯莎大概是看错了地图，没有到阿尔巴尼亚，而是到了澳大利亚。不过……”

哈莉无心听他接下来的废话了，老巴蒂·克劳奇为什么那么在意伯莎的行踪呢？她得马上找西里斯和莱姆斯谈一谈。


	195. 双子的请求

“哈莉，”珀西忽然又提高了声音，“这是最高机密。”

什么“最高机密”？哈莉心想，她正要问，对面的罗恩对她摇摇头，她立刻明白这是珀西故意引她去问，好在大家面前显摆一下。珀西察觉到了罗恩的小动作，瞪了他一眼。

“是什么呢，珀西？”哈莉善解人意地问道。珀西曾经在火车上为她说过话，极大的满足了她的虚荣心，现在她只是投桃报李，让珀西也小小地满足一下，又有什么不好呢？可怜的珀西一定一直都很想让别人问，但估计韦斯莱家的其他成员都无视了他。

“你真好，哈莉。”珀西小声说，然后煞有介事地竖起了一根手指，示意她小声点，“你知道吗？在世界杯之后，我们还要举行一次大型活动。”他说话的时候，眼睛往四周看去，但除了哈莉外，谁也没把他的故弄玄虚当回事。

“是什么活动，珀西？”哈莉问。

“对不起，哈莉。”他很抱歉地说，这次是真的抱歉，“我不能告诉你。不过我向你发誓，如果我得到了可以公开这件事的授权，我一定第一个告诉你。”

罗恩对哈莉做了个双手摊开的动作，好像在说“我说了吧，你问了也是白问”，哈莉对他笑了笑，低头对珀西说，“好的，珀西，我可就在霍格沃兹等你的消息啦。”

听了这句话，珀西的腰又重新挺直了：“愿意为你效劳，哈莉·波特小姐。”

在桌子中央，韦斯莱夫人正在和比尔争论那枚耳环的事，看来这耳环是最近才戴上的。

“……上面还带着一个可怕的大长牙。真的，比尔，银行里的人怎么说？”

“妈，银行里的人根本不关心我穿什么衣服，只要我找回许多财宝就行。”比尔耐心地说。

“你的头发也难看得要命，亲爱的，”韦斯莱夫人说着，一边慈爱地抚摸着自己的魔杖，“我真希望你能让我修剪一下……”

哈莉忍不住看了也留着半长头发的西里斯一眼，西里斯的头发刚到肩部，时髦地打着卷儿，比尔的头发比他还长，假如西里斯是韦斯莱夫人的儿子，那也很可能会被韦斯莱太太按着剪头发。

“我喜欢。”坐在比尔旁边的金妮说道，“妈，你太落伍了。而且，和邓布利多教授的头发比起来，这根本不算长……”

“我都不敢想象邓布利多短头发的样子，金妮。”哈莉插嘴说，“他是不是一出生头发就已经那么长了？”

“他肯定留了很久才能有那么长，还打理得那么好。”赫敏插嘴说，“不过这肯定不容易，我的头发只有这么长就已经让我精疲力尽了。”

“那你可以买一些我爷爷发明的头发柔顺剂，赫敏。”哈莉建议，“另外我猜邓布利多一定也花了点时间让人们接受他长发的样子，要是他突然把头发剪了我们肯定会不习惯的。”她看了看比尔的长头发，忽然一下子想起了另一个长发男人：卢修斯。要是卢修斯·马尔福把头发剪了那会是什么样？她被自己的想象逗笑了。

在韦斯莱夫人旁边，弗雷德、乔治和查理正在热烈地讨论世界杯赛。

“肯定是爱尔兰队胜出，”查理嘴里塞满了土豆，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“他们在半决赛时打败了秘鲁队。”

“可是保加利亚队有威克多尔·克鲁姆呢。”弗雷德说。

“克鲁姆是不错，但他只是一个人，受尔兰队有七个好手呢，”查理不耐烦地说。“不过，我真希望英格兰队能够出线。真是太丢脸了。”

“怎么回事？”哈莉急切地问。她一直在练习魔法，还要和马尔福父子周旋，实在没有任何空闲去打听这些新闻。

“输给了特兰西瓦尼亚队，十比三百九十。”查理愁眉苦脸地说，“表现糟糕透了。威尔士队败给了乌干达，苏格兰队被卢森堡队打得落花流水。”

“威克多尔·克鲁姆是谁？”哈莉兴致勃勃地问。

“他是个保加利亚国家队的找球手，哈莉。”查理回答，“很快我们就能在世界杯上看到他啦。”

“一个找球手？”哈莉感兴趣地说，“他的技术很厉害吗？”

“奥，我们的哈莉被激起斗志了，”弗雷德拍拍她的头，“不过他已经十八岁啦，我们都认为以你的天赋，在你十八岁的时候，你肯定能超过他的。”

“你真会说话，弗雷德。”哈莉说，弗雷德除了会很多恶作剧之外，他也同样很甜，“我都不知道我十八岁会在干什么呢。”——能不能活到十八岁还是一个问题呢。

韦斯莱先生变出了一些蜡烛，把渐渐暗下来的园子照亮了，然后大家开始享用家里做的草莓冰淇淋。哈莉拿到的那个上面草莓最大又最红，她有点不好意思，但大家都微笑着看她，目光都如此地温暖，充满了情谊。飞蛾低低地在桌子上飞舞，温暖的空气中弥漫着青草和金银花的香气。哈莉低头咬下那颗草莓，享用它的果肉，然后冰激凌也在她的嘴里融化。这一刻，哈莉真是从心底里感到满足。

很快大家都回到了自己的房间。哈莉告诉赫敏和金妮，她要去弗雷德乔治那里，金妮好像知道他们要找她，露出了意味深长的笑容，赫敏听到双胞胎的名字也愣住了，哈莉邀请她们一起去她们坚决不去，哈莉只好一个人去了。

当哈莉来到弗雷德和乔治的房间时，她发现罗恩也不在这儿。

“罗恩呢？”她问，“我记得他跟你们一个房间来着。”

“他跑到比尔和查理那儿去了。”弗雷德说，“不知道为什么，自从他知道他要跟我们睡之后，说什么也要跟比尔他们挤在一个房间——我们难道是魔鬼吗？”他不是那么认真的抱怨道。

“可能他还没弄明白你们俩的迷人之处，弗雷德乔治。”哈莉笑着告诉他们，“如果有一天他明白了，肯定会求着跟你们一块睡觉的。”

“——我以为我们远没有比尔那么迷人，哈莉。”弗雷德又一次眨着眼，“家里的三个小姑娘都一直看着他，他是我们家最酷最帅的男孩，不是吗？”

“但你们是双份的，弗雷德、乔治。帅气也是双份的，可爱也是双份的，带来的乐趣也是双份的——我不知道世界上还有哪两个家伙比你们更有趣的人了。”哈莉发自内心地说，看到乔治把一个包裹放到了其中一张床上——这里有三张床，其中有一张肯定是罗恩的。

“奥，所以我们仍然够不上比尔那样迷人是吗？”弗雷德笑着，也跳上床去，“快来看看这些东西，哈莉，我给你介绍介绍它们的性能。”

哈莉来到床前坐下，看着乔治从里面掏出了一大把糖果：“肥舌太妃糖，你见过的，哈莉，我们这半年又把它们改进了一下，现在只要吃下去就能让舌头变得特别肥大。”

“这是假魔杖，”弗雷德指着好几根魔杖说，“只要你用手碰到它们，它们就会变成橡胶玩具。”

“如果我们能换掉伏地魔的魔杖就好了，”哈莉说，“想想看！当伏地魔想干掉我的时候他的魔杖变成了一只橡皮老鼠，这样他就死定了。”

“可以吗？”乔治问，“那么我们派谁去偷他的魔杖呢？”

接下来他们俩给她展示了许许多多的魔法小玩具，有的已经非常成熟了，有的却还是半成品。哈莉惊异于他们的想象力，更惊讶于他们哪来那么多时间发明这些东西的。

最后弗雷德拿出了几个小蛋糕：“这是特意为你发明的，哈莉。这几个蛋糕只要你扔到别人头上，这个人就得去洗头了——也就是说，清洁咒对它是无效的，必须用水清洗。怎么样？是不是非常明天的生日派对？”

“这倒是很不错，”哈莉说，“不过你们叫过来总不只是送几个蛋糕给我吧？”

“当然不是，哈莉。”弗雷德说，他凑近了一点，“我刚才不是说了嘛——其实我们是想让你给我们投资——只要一百个金加隆，哈莉，你将得到一些分红——假如我们赚到钱的话，因为最近我们拿到了很多订单。”他把订单拿给哈莉看，“我们还会把我们最新研制的产品免费给你试用，如果你要订购的话，所有的货品都给你打八折，怎么样，哈莉？”

“哇，这可是个大事业，弗雷德、乔治，以后你们肯定能成为整个巫师界最出名的商人，不过我觉得——”哈莉微微一笑，翻动着手里的订单，订货人都是霍格沃兹的学生，一大部分都是她不认识的。

“觉得什么？”弗雷德和乔治齐声问道。

“觉得你们的格局有点小了，这么多东西都已经研制成功了，要是量产的话，光是材料费都不止一百金加隆了。你们打算怎么把订单上的东西全部制作出来呢？”

“这个不用担心，哈莉。”弗雷德解释，“订单上的送货时间有早有晚，我们可以先把日期靠前的做出来，等资金回笼再做剩下的。”

“对了，还有送货问题，”哈莉分析，“靠埃罗尔这只老猫头鹰肯定不行——”

“用埃罗尔会被妈妈发现的！”乔治惊恐地说，“当然不行。”

“也就是说你们得去租猫头鹰送货，这又是一大笔钱，再加上研发产品的费用，开支绝对不小。所以既然你们要我投资，我肯定要多投一点，这样你们就不必浪费时间一点点地攒材料钱了。三百个金加隆，怎么样？等我回去就让海德薇给你们送过来。”

“我就知道哈莉会答应的！”乔治大声喊道，“我早就说过，如果这世上还有谁能全心全意支持我们的梦想，那一定是哈莉！”

“哈莉，”弗雷德给了她一个大大的拥抱，还在她左脸上亲了一口，“谢谢你！”乔治抱住他们两个，在哈莉的右脸上也亲了一口，“谢谢你！”

“奥。”哈莉被他们弄得脸有点发热，“这不是什么大事，弗雷德、乔治。”

“这是大事，哈莉。”弗雷德松开她说，“最重要的不是钱，其实我们已经攒了三十个金加隆了，按照这个进度，我们起码能在魁地奇世界杯前攒够摆地摊的钱——重要的是你对我们的支持，哈莉。”

“整个家里除了爸爸会偷偷地给我们一点支持外，大家全都不怎么理解。尤其是妈妈，如果她发现我们在干什么，肯定会把东西都没收。比尔和查理倒是能接受我们，但是他们也认为我们只是闹着玩，但我们是当事业来做的，哈莉。”乔治补充说，弗雷德似乎觉得他说得太感性了，又开了个玩笑：“当然啦，哈莉，有你的支持，我们也许能在毕业之后去霍格莫德或者对角巷开个小店呢——以后我们就靠卖这些过生活，怎么样？”

“那我想天底下没有人比你们更幸福的了，弗雷德、乔治。做自己喜欢的事，还能挣钱，这简直是最理想的生活！”哈莉羡慕地说，“我要是也能这样就好了。”

“……如果你喜欢的话，”弗雷德忽然说，他又靠近了一些，“你也可以过这样的生活……和我们一起。”

哈莉愣楞地看着他的眼睛，弗雷德的眼睛难得认真起来，她正要思索他的话和这眼神背后的含义，弗雷德又移开了身体，脸上又出现了熟悉的、恶作剧的微笑，他从袋子里拿出那几个小蛋糕：“拿着吧，哈莉，只要不被我妈妈发现这些是我和乔治制造的，并且别扔到我们头上，它们就是你的了。”


	196. 比尔·韦斯莱

从弗雷德乔治的房间里出来，哈莉打算马上去找西里斯和莱姆斯，问问他们伯莎·乔金斯的失踪会不会和伏地魔有关。她走出房间没几步，迎头就碰见了比尔·韦斯莱，他看起来很困扰。

“嗨，哈莉。你是从弗雷德和乔治那儿来吗？”他问，有点吃惊，好像不敢相信像哈莉这么大的孩子能随意地从双胞胎那儿回来，且毫发无损。

“是的，比尔，”哈莉说，“你去找他们吗？”

“我来劝劝他们别再玩弄可怜的小罗尼了，他怎么也不肯回到他自己的房间睡觉，一个劲地跟查理争论魁地奇比赛的事儿，吵得我头都大了。”

“哈——罗恩是克鲁姆的粉丝，”哈莉笑着说，“他对魁地奇是那么的狂热，可能和查理对龙的狂热不相上下——”

“查理对英国队很狂热，他巴不得爱尔兰队能赢，可偏偏克鲁姆又是保加利亚队的，罗恩简直把他吹上了天，”比尔叹着气，“你知道查理以前也打魁地奇，并且是队伍里的灵魂人物，就像你一样，哈莉。”

“奥，我并没那么灵魂，比尔，”哈莉觉得自己确实是，但她不会自我吹嘘，因为没人会喜欢口无遮拦、没有一点控制力的人，“我只是也对魁地奇很狂热罢了。”

“我们家的人总会对某样东西狂热。”比尔自然而然地说道，虽然他只见了哈莉一面，但他已经把哈莉看做是自己的家人了，“查理喜欢龙，弗雷德和乔治爱捣鼓古灵精怪的小玩意儿，你和罗恩喜欢魁地奇——你觉得如果我让弗雷德和乔治别跟罗恩开玩笑了，成功的几率有多大？”

哈莉再一次笑了起来，提及双胞胎总是让人心情愉快：“我想他们可能很难控制住自己，除开他们非常爱开玩笑的天性之外，罗恩有时候……当你看着他的脸皱在一起的时候，你会特别想逗他。”

“这么说我得一直忍着了，”比尔嘟哝，他折回身体，放弃了去劝说弗雷德和乔治的念头，和哈莉一起下了楼梯。

“那你对什么狂热呢，比尔？”哈莉装作随口一问。

“——你可能不会感兴趣，哈莉。”比尔说，把飘到额头的几根长发拨开，这让他显得极有风度，“我喜欢去各个古迹寻觅宝藏——不过与其说我喜欢那些古老的宝贝，不如说我更喜欢遗迹里的秘密。”他笑了一下，觉得哈莉这样年纪的女孩不会有兴趣知道的——或者即使有兴趣，那也只是对稀奇古怪的故事或者器具有兴趣吧。

“比如什么样的秘密呢，比尔？”

“最开始是一些关于初步挖掘的秘密，哈莉。”他试着说一点点，“当你在找了许多历史和地理的资料之后，从当中筛选出许多有用的信息，你开始勘探遗址，如果你在那儿找到了一地分散的石头，你知道那意味着什么吗？”

“这儿可能有过一段旧墙？”哈莉问。感谢蛇怪吧，她曾经在霍格沃兹的禁/书区找过很多关于挖掘财宝的书，这跟麻瓜们的考古没什么太大差别。

“对极了，”比尔赞许地微笑，“如果你看到一处平整的草地上忽然出现了高大的植被呢？”

“下面可能是一个被填实了的壕沟。”哈莉回答，“这确实都很初步，比尔。你对这些感兴趣吗？我还以为你早过了这个阶段呢。”

他笑了起来：“奥，那当然。”

哈莉知道他不过是要照顾她目前的程度，他以为她就处于初级阶段，所以没有聊得更深入。比尔不愧是韦斯莱家的一份子，虽然外表看起来那么酷，其实内在也很温暖，哈莉想。

“我对挖掘部分倒是真的不感兴趣，比尔。”哈莉说，她得尽快把话题引到如尼魔文、密码和解咒上去，“当你们挖掘完毕了之后，你们怎么进入那些被封锁的密室？又怎么解开缠绕其上的咒语呢？”

“你对这个感兴趣？”比尔惊讶地问，“我还以为喜欢魁地奇的运动健将们不喜欢这种纸上的工作呢。”

“纸上的工作？你是指在正式解咒之前需要做的那些算术占卜的谜题吗？”哈莉问道，“就是干蝙蝠是香蕉、龙血就是牛奶、蜥蜴是糖、青蛙是樱桃这些？——啊抱歉，这方面我也只是懂得一点皮毛，我的算术占卜课才上了一个学年呢。”

“这是初步的没错，哈莉。而且你说的是密码部分，不是算术部分。”比尔亲切地说，“不过你能连这些边角的地方都记得住，证明你有这方面的天赋——大家都以为只要掌握了算术方程的解法，代入数字就能得到答案，其实这只是最简便的做法，而简便往往意味着误差。更多时候我们需要先进行解码，然后才能用算法——当然啦，算法是最枯燥的部分。”

“这是赫敏最喜欢的一部分，比尔，”哈莉想起赫敏对算术占卜的痴迷，“她可以趴在桌子前算上一米长的羊皮纸——不过我最感兴趣的还是解码部分，”其实这得归功于汤姆·里德尔的记忆魔咒，让她想忘记都难，“如果我能学好它，以后我就可以跟赫敏合作了，我来解码，她来计算——你对哪一部分最感兴趣呢，比尔？”

“也是解码部分，哈莉。”比尔说，为找到一个同好而高兴，“我觉得哪怕是纸上工作也分有意思和没意思的部分，解码就是最有意思的那部分，它专门为思维缜密的人而设。”他朝她眨了眨眼，以示他们俩都是这样的人。“——不瞒你说，就在我来这儿之前，我还在桌子上解码呢，是超级加码，三种完全不同的体系，我刚刚倒回第二个体系，正需要全神贯注呢，他们俩越吵越凶——”

“那你可以用魔咒把耳朵塞起来呀，比尔。”哈莉不信他会想不到这法子。

“可我还是想听听他们在说什么——解码工作不需要在完全安静的情况下，因为很多时候你还需要同时倾听外面正在发生着什么，但肯定不用听这么震耳欲聋的声音。”他抱怨着，不过哈莉知道他的抱怨并不那么真心实意，因为他脸色还挂着笑容呢——又一个迷人的家伙。

“可惜我对这方面了解得太浅了，”哈莉顿了一下，装作不经意地问，就快到他的房间了，她听到罗恩夸奖克里姆的叫声了。“比尔，假如我有一些密码破译方面的问题，能不能去请教一下你呢？当然，那些可能是很初级的，也许你还能为我列些书单？我可以在下学年好好看看。”

“当然行了，哈莉。”比尔拍拍她的肩膀，“你就像我们的家人一样，如果你有什么疑问，尽管来找我好了。”他说着，就和哈莉告别，回他的房间去了，哈莉能很清楚地听到，查理还在和罗恩争论克鲁姆一个人能不能打败整个爱尔兰队，她也转身去了西里斯和莱姆斯所在的帐篷。

第二天哈莉起得很早，因为虽然是她自己的生日，但她不想呆在房间里让大家布置她的生日宴会，她跟着韦斯莱太太一起，用魔杖烤了她的蛋糕——就像罗恩说的，它有磨盘那么大，足足有七层高，上面堆满了各种水果和巧克力，韦斯莱太太没法把它放在房子里，只好直接放在了花园里，比尔负责赶走那些企图偷吃蛋糕的地精，克鲁克山兴奋地在花园里跑来跑去，因此比尔还得防止它碰坏了蛋糕。

赫敏和金妮的烹饪魔法不太好，尤其是赫敏，她看着韦斯莱太太有条不紊地调动着各种厨具时简直惊呆了，哈莉也有学有样——毕竟她在去霍格沃兹之前就给达力煎了好几年的香肠和土豆了，所以家务对她来说不是什么难事。赫敏和金妮家里的家务全由母亲代劳，这也让她们对家务一窍不通，不过她们用起装饰魔法来倒是非常熟练。

很快花园里就飘满了魔法气球和彩灯，还有一些不时爆出彩色纸屑的小圆球，这是弗雷德和乔治亲自做的，本来他们还打算加点爆炸特效或者流水特效，好让它们在人们头上爆炸，但这个主意在韦斯莱太太的强烈反对下被取消了。

到了晚餐时间，哈莉换上了她的黑色挂脖连衣裙，露出一大片光滑的背部和脖子下的一小部分，她没有戴任何首饰，因为挂脖处那颗亮闪闪的恒星钻石已经够璀璨的了，它恰到好处地展现了她的光芒，不过她换上了她那副铆钉复古眼镜，因为她打算生日宴会一结束就去找比尔，也许铆钉眼镜能跟他的扇形耳环搭上话呢。

宴会非常热闹，每个人都向哈莉送上祝福和礼物，每一份礼物都是精挑细选：韦斯莱夫妇送的是一个魔法相册，韦斯莱全家都在上面给她说着祝福的话；西里斯和莱姆斯合起来送了她一条贵重的祖母绿项链，韦斯莱太太似乎觉得这礼物有点过了；比尔送了一样他在埃及古墓里挖出来的一小块魔法水晶，里面藏着一个小型的密码轮；查理送了一枚龙牙项链——按照他爱龙的程度，这肯定是那个老迈的龙身上掉下来的，不过他把它打磨得很漂亮；珀西送的是一对银质的星星耳钉，他好像跟银饰干上了；弗雷德和乔治送了一瓶强效药剂，至于什么功效得等私底下才能说，韦斯莱太太差点直接把那瓶东西扔出去了，哈莉赶紧把它收了起来；罗恩的是一个魁地奇主题的钥匙扣；金妮的是一张自己唱歌的贺卡，哈莉把它一直打开着，当做生日的背景音乐，她唱得好极了；赫敏则送了一个她自己做的能容纳三倍物品的小包。

“还可以容纳更多，”她说，“等我学会了无限伸展咒，我就给咱们俩每人做一个。”

“谢谢你，赫敏！”哈莉激动地抱住她，“你知道我们女孩子总有些装不完的东西。”

这时白昼的闷热已经消散，花园里飘着丁香花蕾和蛋糕的香味，每个人脸上都洋溢着欢笑，每一处都洋溢着奇迹和梦幻的美。他们大吃大喝起来，一边往嘴里填东西，一边聊着天，开着各种各样无伤大雅的玩笑。哈莉把礼物全都收进了赫敏送她的小包里，赫敏非常细心，包里还有大大小小的隔层——朋友和亲人是多么美好啊，不管以后的生活怎么样，哈莉坚信她会永远都会记得此刻所发生的一切——它超越了——不，是升华了从前她所拥有的所有情感，所有人与人之间的交往，这感觉是如此温暖，她从没尝试过这种大家庭——不不，她连小家庭、一个完整的、正常的三人家庭生活都未曾感受过，今夜太多太多的爱像海洋一样把她包裹其间，幸福似乎永远不会退潮，这让她无比感激。

大家很快又开始打闹起来，有西里斯和弗雷德乔治在，这似乎是避免不了的事，韦斯莱太太也随他们去了，他们互相往对方的头上抹蛋糕，哈莉趁机往查理和罗恩头上扔了几个特制的恶作剧蛋糕，等他们发现不能用清洁咒只能去洗澡的时候，打闹已经告一段落了。

哈莉穿起了隐身衣，悄悄地从房间里溜了出去，她不想被赫敏金妮还有查理罗恩看到纸条上的字，这件事知道的人越少越好，所以尽管她穿着隐身衣，还是非常谨慎地闪进了比尔的房间。

比尔正坐在桌子旁边，他把头发解开了，红色的头发像波浪一样在灯光下微微闪光——它们不像卢修斯的头发那样被拉得直直的，显示出主人的傲慢和尊贵，而是弯弯曲曲的打着卷儿。他左手拿着一块羊皮纸，右手拿着羽毛笔，羽毛笔的另一头被咬在他嘴里，他皱着眉头，在纸上写写画画，表情非常认真，眉间有因思考而产生的小褶皱，哈莉知道他肯定正在解码，毕竟查理和罗恩不在的安静时刻是很难得的。。

哈莉走过去，还没来得及跟比尔打招呼，就看到他的脸上浮起了一个调皮的笑容。

“为什么不坐下来呢，哈莉？”他问，没停下手里的活儿。


	197. 韦斯莱男孩的味道

“你怎么知道我在这？”哈莉问，在比尔身侧的椅子上坐了下来。当她看向比尔的时候，眼镜上飘过了一个十位数——正常的数字，她想。

“我感觉到了你，哈莉。”比尔说，没要求她脱下隐身衣。不管她是出于神秘感还是想开个玩笑，他不介意她继续穿着它，反正这样也挺有趣的。

“感觉？”哈莉好奇地问，她想到有那么几次，当她穿着隐身衣夜游的时候，斯内普似乎也“感觉”到了她，只是他没有戳穿她罢了。

“是的，”比尔笑着解释，“当你走过来时，我察觉到周围的温度发生了变化，闻到了你身上的独特的小玫瑰的香味。”他停了一下，好像在空气中辨别着什么，“比那还要浓郁一点。”

“奥，我以为我已经用清洁咒把自己清理得很干净了呢。”哈莉懊恼地说。小玫瑰的香味？从她觉得斯内普能够“感觉”到她之后，她已经没有继续用有香味的任何东西了。

“那不是沐浴露或者香水的味道，哈莉。那就是你本人的气味，清洁咒是无法清除它的。”比尔解释说，“这个特点对隐藏自己而言，确实不太好。不过你放心吧，”他敏锐地感觉到哈莉有点失落，因此话音一转，开始安慰她，“如果不是我的职业特点，大多数人是发现不了你的——但是你为什么要穿着隐身衣过来呢？”

“因为我要问你一件很隐秘的事儿，比尔，”哈莉轻声说，“在我正式问你之前，我希望你能对整件事保密，可以吗？”

“当然，哈莉。我会表现得好像今晚我们从没在这里见过面一样。”比尔仍然微笑着，他以为哈莉在跟他开玩笑。他当然不可能想得到，像哈莉这个年纪的女孩，会有什么关于魔法界存亡的大秘密——另一方面，他也愿意相信哈莉不会做任何危害魔法界的事，毕竟他听说过她那么多的故事，又亲眼见到她那么照顾的别人感受。

“是这样的，”哈莉慢慢地说道，刚才比尔的敏感让她有点打退堂鼓了，她会不会找错人了？但事情已经迫在眉睫。昨天她和西里斯、莱姆斯就伯莎·乔金斯失踪的事商量了一会儿，大家都怀疑这和伏地魔和虫尾巴有关，并且极有可能与小巴蒂·克劳奇以及即将举行的魁地奇世界杯有关，哈莉只要一想到蛇怪很有可能被伏地魔重新收服，就急得几乎睡不着觉。

“我捡到了一样奇怪的东西，”她接着说，“那上面写着一些奇怪的文字，我从没见过那样的文字，充满未知的力量，我猜它可能是某种邪恶的咒语，或者暗语，其他人可能不知道那是什么，但我想你肯定知道。”

“是吗？”比尔来了点兴致，“那快给我看看吧，哈莉。”

“原件太大了，”哈莉拿出她的小纸条递给他，“所以我把它们画下来了。”她说不出的紧张，假如比尔发现这是召唤蛇怪的咒语怎么办？所以她仅仅只抄了开头那几句，把冒号之前的“传说中与蛇怪缔结盟约的斯莱特林的神奇咒语”这句删去了。

“是古代如尼魔文。”比尔只瞟了一眼就说，他接过纸条看了起来，然后——他转过头看看向哈莉——哈莉把自己迅速地包进了隐身衣，只露出两只眼睛，好像这样就能掩盖她的紧张，她的心脏砰砰直跳，既希望这就是那个她想要的咒语，又希望它不是。

比尔的表情非常奇怪，他看了看哈莉，又看了看纸条，微微皱起了眉头，似乎有些不安。

“那上面写着什么？”哈莉忍不住问。

“你确信你没有摹写错误吗，哈莉？”比尔反问道，“还是说……”

“我确信。”哈莉斩钉截铁地说，“我看了很多遍，我非常确定我写下来的跟那上面的字一模一样。”

比尔“奥”了一声，把手里的纸条翻来覆去地看了很多遍，又看了看哈莉。他的嘴巴张了又开，就好像那上面写着什么难以启齿的话语似的。

“怎么了，比尔？”哈莉再次忍不住问道。如果连比尔都认不出，那要怎么办呢？

“……是这样的，哈莉。”比尔轻轻开口，语气有点奇怪，“一般情况下，如尼魔文不会被用于密码，因为认识他们的人太多了，它们几乎跟普通英文没有什么区别。”

“所以这是一个古老的魔咒吗，比尔？”终于说到这里了，哈莉想，“那是什么魔咒呢？”

“这也可以算作是一种魔咒，哈莉。”他说，眼睛盯着哈莉瞧，好像要看出她心里在想些什么似的，“告诉我，你为什么不拿这张纸条问问别人呢？我相信弗雷德和乔治就很愿意帮你，甚至珀西也行——不，或者说珀西更好，因为弗雷德和乔治的学习不行。但你一定知道珀西的如尼魔文学得很好，那么你为什么不去问珀西呢？这当中有我不知道的理由吗？”说到最后一句的时候，他的声音陡然低沉了下去，房间里的气氛一下子变了。

“因为我以为只有你能理解字条上的意思，别尔，”哈莉连忙解释，虽然她说不清是为什么，但她知道她必须得解释清楚，否则的话——否则什么？她有点慌乱。“我思来想去，只有你……你懂得那么多又很可靠。”

“是的，只有我。”他笑了，点点头，仿佛默认了哈莉的说法，又像是随口一答，“这是当然的。”

——我解释清楚了吗？哈莉朦胧地想，大概吧。

“那么，你为什么要支走罗恩和查理呢？那些不能用清洁咒弄掉的蛋糕是你扔到他们头上的吧？”他问， 虽然脸色依然很和善，但哈莉的心脏却像是受到了一记重拳，当然，她的脸色没有丝毫的变化，从外表来看，她仍微笑着，连眼睛都没眨过。

“因为我觉得，纸条上的文字不能被他们看到，”她迅速回答，她就知道比尔可能会看出来什么！现在字条上写着什么倒是次要的了，先得把比尔应付过去——老天，她还以为他很单纯呢，大家不是都说酷酷的男人外表下往往会有颗单纯的心吗？为什么比尔会一眼看穿她呢？不过不知道为什么，她倒不是特别害怕，她莫名地相信比尔是不会把这件事讲出去的，但从他现在的表情判断，纸条上的文字一定很严重。

“我就是觉得，这不是能大张旗鼓的事……”她接着说，想找个完美的借口。

“的确是这样，哈莉，你很机灵。”比尔说，语气依然十分微妙，“这确实不是能大张旗鼓的事，只有我和你两个人知道就够了。”

哈莉笑了笑，不管纸条上写了什么，比尔等于是重复了她刚才进门后对他的请求，这意味着安全，她可以稍微松口气了。那么她还能继续问比尔字条上到底写了什么吗？恐怕不能。她只能乞求卢修斯了，乞求那个可能正在恨她也可能正在想她的男人，她在心里又默默地叹了口气。

“谢谢你，比尔。”她说，想取回那张纸条，“既然它只是古代如尼魔文，那像你说的，我可以去问问珀西。”

但比尔把纸条收了回去：“那又有什么必要呢，哈莉？我不会让你去问珀西的，也不会让你去问别的任何人。”他稍微顿了一下，眼睛看着哈莉，哈莉顿时觉得自己好像被什么钉在了地上，奇怪的感觉袭上她的心头。“当然我必须说，”他低声说，露出一个极富魅力的微笑，“即使像你这样富有魅力的女孩，我也无法一下子满足那么多请求——不过我可以试着从第一个做起。”

比尔在说什么？哈莉的大脑迅速抛出一个疑问，但是没有答案，她也没有时间去找出答案，因为比尔·韦斯莱在说出那段话之后就站起身来，把他手里的羊皮纸和羽毛笔在桌子上一件件地放好。哈莉迷惑地看着他的动作，她想说点什么，或者问点什么，但他做得那样理所当然，这让哈莉产生了她是不是漏听了什么、其实他说的话没有任何问题的错觉。

“你喜欢我披着头发还是扎起来？”他又问了一句，哈莉看着他，还是不明白他在说什么——虽然她知道这句话字面上的意思，但是——这句话跟刚才他们的对话有任何的联系吗？

她努力地思考着，试图找出哪里出了问题，到底发生了什么？她的头脑开始混乱起来了——“随你喜欢，比尔。”她听到自己礼貌地说，是的，哈莉·波特永远礼貌非常，除非你真的激怒她。“我对你的头发没有意见，甚至我还很喜欢它——它们非常漂亮。”多么得体，除了不知道话题怎么会忽然转到了头发上，她觉得一切还都在轨道上——

比尔·韦斯莱忽然把她从椅子上拉了起来，又把她的隐身衣稍微往下拉了一点儿，只露出她的脸——哈莉知道如果有人这时候从门外进来，一定会被吓个半死，她正要干脆把隐身衣全部取下来，比尔忽然伸出手，轻轻抚弄她的头发：“是的，就像你的头发一样。”哈莉睁大了眼：现在是什么情况？

他把自己的头发别到了耳朵后面，又把她的头发别起来，再特别地撩开了她的额发，接着——接着他俯下/身，在她的额头亲了一口，就亲在她的伤疤上——一个念头瞬间击中了哈莉：难道现在站在这里的这个帅到不行的男人，其实不是比尔·韦斯莱，而是喝了复方汤剂的奥利弗·伍德？

“……我不能一下子就奉献出那么多东西，哈莉·波特。”他在她耳边轻声说，发丝一下子覆在她的脸侧，那非常痒，但哈莉动都不敢动一下，她浑身僵硬，思考着到底发生了什么事，另一边大脑却在冷静地说，这就是和韦斯莱们亲密的感觉吗？他们永远这样点到即止？

“我不能一下子就奉献出我的心……”她听到比尔·韦斯莱继续在她的耳边窃窃私语，她想告诉他，她没想让他奉献任何东西，只要他告诉那纸条上到底写了什么就行——啊对了，纸条！比尔是看了纸条之后才说了一些奇奇怪怪的话——她现在才意识到，原来刚才他是在和她调情。他说的那些话如此暧昧——但比尔听不见她的内心，此刻他仍然沉浸在他自己的思绪里，他的话语如此飘忽，以至于她要全神贯注才能听得清他在说什么，“……也不能一下子就奉献出我的灵魂。”

他的脸在靠近，和所有帅气的小伙子们一样，越靠近就越危险也越迷人。他身上有种独特的东西，既不是彬彬有礼，也不是无法无天，更不是阴沉难解，而是——她该怎么形容呢？唔，现在不是想这个的时候，因为比尔·韦斯莱轻轻地吻在了她的唇角。

她的大脑又冷静地说，肯定是那张纸条上写了什么不该有的东西，比尔是不是以为她在借着纸条来向他暗地传情？所以刚才他那是在回应她？另外，不能奉献心和灵魂是什么意思？……好的，好的，她明白了，该死的卢修斯·马尔福又骗了她。她气得现在就想去马尔福庄园把他的头发全部拔光。但是——眼前最该做的是立刻把比尔·韦斯莱推开，告诉他一切都是个误会，她没想让他奉献任何东西——她应该告诉他——唔……先告诉他他的嘴唇非常柔软，扶在她腰间的手臂强壮有力，贴住她的身体火热异常，她还有种莫名的温暖的感觉——因为他姓韦斯莱吗？

“——让我从奉献我的吻开始，哈莉·波特。”他微微喘着气在她耳边说，“你怎么会如此特别呢？我想不会有第二个女孩能想出这种示爱的方法，我必须说，你打动了我。”


	198. 暑假的尾声

哈莉现在越发好奇了：纸条上到底写了身么内容？一本有关蛇怪咒语的书不可能会出现情话，那到底是怎么回事呢？比尔不可能无缘无故地就吻她，他的话也表明了就是纸条上的文字打动他的——她的视线对上比尔的眼睛，他冲她笑了笑，伸手盖住了她的眼睛：

“别这样看着我，哈莉。”他低声说，“如果你继续这样看我的话，我——”

这时门外传来一阵脚步声，他们俩赶紧分开了，哈莉迅速把隐身衣覆到头上，确保全身都被遮住，在隐身衣盖住她的那一刹那，她看到比尔的脸上闪过一丝笑意，然后他把那张纸条仔细叠好，放在了胸前的口袋里。紧接着门就开了，查理大踏步走了进来，他没穿上衣，只穿着一条内裤，上身滚着水珠，径直走向哈莉呆的地方，通道很窄，哈莉怕他碰到自己，不得不后退了好几步，但查理的动作太快，哈莉还没来得及转移，他就像一阵旋风坐到了哈莉原来坐的椅子上，哈莉飞快地躲到了桌子下面，刚好挨着比尔的腿。

“这肯定是弗莱德和乔治干的，”查理气愤地说，“之前我就看到过他们在捣鼓蛋糕，我还以为受害者会只有罗恩一个人呢！早知道被砸的人里也有我自己，我肯定把那些东西都扔了。”

比尔笑了起来：“弗雷德和乔治的受害人遍布全世界，查理。”他说着，察觉到哈莉正开始往外爬，桌子的另一侧有个较小的缝隙可以钻过去。

其实她没必要这么恐慌，比尔想。她可以大大方方地告诉他们，她是来做什么的——即使说他们只是闲聊也可以，如果她想告诉他们她是来做什么的那更好。他敢确定，他的弟弟们将会无比嫉妒他。不过她要是想保密，他也可以配合，因为他也爱死这种神秘的感觉了。

这时门又被猛地打开了，罗恩一溜烟地冲了进来，脸上全是惊恐。“天呐，”他说，惊魂未定，“弗雷德和乔治在水里放了蝌蚪，我洗头的时候它们全都在我头上了！”

——这个笨蛋，他把哈莉的出口全堵住了，比尔想，他又感到哈莉的身体挨着他的腿了。这是当然的，因为这里她只喜欢他。这肯定不是因为查理和罗恩都光着上身，还只穿着内裤的缘故。

“你们洗澡都不带衣服的吗？”比尔问，“西里斯不是告诉过你们，我们家现在有三个大姑娘了，我们应该注意一下，别只穿着内裤在家里晃来晃去。”

说得好，比尔，哈莉在桌子底下想，被四条毛腿环绕，还担心随时会碰到它们，他们还都岔开腿坐着，这感觉简直要命。

“是的，所以拜托你不要穿这种衣服，”罗恩没好气地说，他指的是比尔有点紧身的上衣，那勾勒出他胸部贲起的完美线条，上背部分还是细渔网料子，背肌在里面若隐若现，“难道我们没有肌肉吗？我们只是不显摆。”他看看查理，查理的肌肉比比尔的更大更夸张，肱二头肌跟哈莉的头一样大。

“奥，”比尔笑着说，“但女孩子只喜欢大小适中的——而且你根本没有肌肉，小罗尼。这样可是得不到——查理，那个头发炸得像个小狮子一样的女孩叫什么？”

“赫敏·格兰杰，比尔。”

“对，得不到赫敏·格兰杰的欢心。”

“——我说过要得到她的欢心吗？”罗恩气愤地问，“我根本一点儿也不喜欢她！”

哈莉拼命忍住笑——她就知道没人能在看到皱着一张包子脸的罗恩时，会忍住不去逗他玩的，他确实是太好玩了。

“我们没说你喜欢她，罗恩。”比尔点点头，“那你喜欢谁？哈莉·波特？”他得先确认一下罗恩是不是他的情敌。另一方面，他很想把查理和罗恩都赶出去，和哈莉单独在一起一会儿，他知道哈莉没有多少自由时间。这时哈莉靠在他的左脚边，试图从他的身体和桌子之间的空隙挤出来，她尝试了好几次，但空间实在太小了，她只能把手伸出去，身体根本挤不出去。但她做出新的尝试时，一只手落到她头上轻轻摸了几下，那是比尔的手，他像是在告诉她稍安勿躁，她只好又把头缩回去了，

“我没有喜欢任何人，比尔，”罗恩嘴硬地说，“不管是赫敏还是哈莉，我只是把她们当成我的姐妹和家人。”

“好的好的，只是姐妹，罗恩。”比尔顺着他的话，“那就好，我看得出赫敏和哈莉在学校很受欢迎，你要是喜欢她们中的任何一个，那你的竞争压力可就大了。”

“我觉得赫敏可能没有哈莉那么受欢迎，”查理插嘴说，男孩们在讨论女孩子的时候总是那么容易被挑起兴趣，“想想看，哈莉面对珀西的时候都能彬彬有礼——”

“那你可就看错了，查理。”罗恩不服气地说，“你不知道在学校里，赫敏和珀西很有共同语言吗？他们的成绩都很好，懂的东西几乎一样多。”

“那你完蛋了，罗恩。”比尔叹着气，“要是他们俩这么有共同语言，那你还有什么希望呢？”

“我说过我并不喜欢她！”罗恩喊着，他站了起来，“现在我要睡觉了。”

“你不去睡吗，查理？”比尔问笑个不停的查理。他感觉到身体上的压力减轻了——哈莉悄悄地从桌子底下爬了出去，除了他之外，没人注意到门开了一点儿，那是哈莉慢慢地走了出去。

“——别太灰心，罗恩。”比尔再一次开口，“我们都知道你的魁地奇打得很好，我一眼就能看出，赫敏这样的女孩更喜欢运动健将。”

“真的吗？”罗恩从被子里露出头问。

“当然了，罗恩。”比尔回答，心里却在想，他能不能早一点再和哈莉碰面呢？

生日的第二天，哈莉回到了格里莫广场12号的房子，从壁炉一出来，她就很想去见见卢修斯·马尔福。她从未这么希望见到他。她决定要沉住气，在见到他的时候，不管他问什么、要求什么她都照办，只要他能告诉她，那本书他做了记号的那部分到底写了什么。她当然没忘记她承诺了西里斯永远不会再用壁炉偷偷地出去，她不敢想象如果她再次被西里斯发现，西里斯会有多失望，但是不管怎么说，蛇怪的事危及到魔法世界，她决不能放任不管。假如真的被西里斯发现，她可以把事情的原委直接告诉他——当然，只是一部分原委。

她实在控制不住自己了，一到半夜她觉得西里斯应该已经睡着的时候，她就再一次偷偷跑到了四楼，谨慎地观察了一番之后，她又站在了壁炉里，她轻轻地念出了那个地址，但是——什么也没发生，她没有被壁炉带往任何地方，她不甘心地又念了几次，但是壁炉没有任何反应。

哈莉满腹狐疑地退出了壁炉——是卢修斯·马尔福把他家的壁炉从飞路网删除了，还是西里斯关闭了壁炉？一定是后者，这说明西里斯已经不信任她了——一种又苦又涩的滋味从她心底泛开，但她知道，即使西里斯真的已经不信任她了，那也是她活该，因为她首先辜负了这份信任。

但这么想又有什么意义呢？她还是一样没法抑制心头的那股刺痛，她品尝着人生里，第一次被重视的人怀疑的感觉。多么痛苦，她几乎想要马上向西里斯坦白一切——但是，但是如果你想知道，你可以问我。而且你说过你相信我的，即使你觉得我在欺骗你，你也应该相信我绝不会做任何对不起你的事，即使我看起来像背叛了诺言，但我的确没有——我该如何重建这份信任呢？

她无力地靠在墙上，思绪纷乱，沉浸在各种各种的念头里，没看到她的教父解除了加诸在他自己身上的幻身咒，他从阴影里走出来，满腔柔情地看着他的教女。

“你做到了，哈莉。”他轻声说，为他的教女抵制住了诱惑感到骄傲，接着他看到哈莉抬起头看着他，她的脸上全是泪水，她的痛苦让西里斯感到一阵极度自责，他又一次让她哭了！哈莉一定是想去见什么人，但因为要遵守和他的承诺她又不能去，所以她才这样伤心，是吗？

“西里斯，我……”她又低下头去，似乎不知道该说些什么。

“我看到了全过程，哈莉。”西里斯轻声说，生怕惊着他可爱的教女，“当你跑到四楼的时候，我刚巧从韦斯莱家拿一些落下的东西回来，我看到你匆匆忙忙走进了壁炉，但不到一分钟，你又退出来了，我知道你一定是想起了自己的承诺。”他擦去她脸上的泪水，“哈莉，我说过，只要你确认安全，我并不反对你去任何地方——别哭了，哈莉。你想去哪里就去哪里，好吗？”

哈莉哭得更大声了——她是如此地惭愧。她的教父是如此地疼爱她、相信她。他根本没有关闭这个壁炉，甚至没想过要阻止她出去。并且在她因为不可抗的理由不得不退出壁炉时，他还以为是她自己守住了承诺——他这么好，让她更加不敢道出真相，她多么害怕她的教父失望啊！她的眼泪因此流得更凶了。

同时另一种情感也在她的心头翻滚。她现在知道她刚才不能去马尔福庄园的原因了，一定是卢修斯把他们家的那个壁炉从飞路网里删除了。他是什么意思？勾起她的兴趣又不让她去见他？他是故意的吗？想让她因饥渴而死？

该死的男人，她就知道他没那么好对付，而且目前她找不出任何能去马尔福庄园的方法，她想着，把脑袋搁在了西里斯的胸前，西里斯轻轻揽着她，安慰地拍着她的背部。


	199. 与塞德里克重逢

四下里黑漆漆的，只有面前的一道门被打开了一点儿，透出幽暗的光。哈莉觉得自己处在一个破旧黑暗的鬼屋前，正趴伏在门上，透过门缝偷看门里的情形——她看到那亮光是从壁炉里发出来的，所以即使有光，屋子里也还是那么昏暗难辨。她仔细在自己的记忆里搜索着，确信她从没到过这地方，又或者出于某种模糊的意识，她无法记起自己是否曾经到过这里。

一个胆怯的声音响起：“瓶子里还有呢，主人，如果您还饿，就再喝一点儿吧。”

这声音如此熟悉。她不能肯定是出于谁，但这引起了她的憎恶——莫名的憎恶，像是她希望这声音永远地消失在世上。

“待一会儿吧。”又一个声音说。这也是一个男人，哈莉通过声音判断他坐在那张铺着毯子的椅子上，正背对着她——他的嗓音却尖得奇怪，像寒风一样冰冷刺骨。“把我挪到炉火边去，虫尾巴。”

这是夏天，哈莉想，夏天不应该燃起壁炉，也不该坐到壁炉旁边，这是梦境呢还是真实的？椅子上的男人的声音也让她感到熟悉，但他的呼吸非常细弱，每发出一句声音都显得疲惫不堪，接着他要求先前那个男人给他喂食——一个病人，哈莉这样判断。前面那个男人对于主人的要求应声恭谨地回答，他拖着脚步迈向主人，似乎并不情愿，又或者他非常害怕他的主人，但他不得不“喂食”他。

接着哈莉听到一阵吸吮液体的声音，椅子上的男人开始进食了，那个胆小的男人屏住了呼吸，小心地伺候着他的主人。

“你后悔回到我这里来了吗？”他的主人问，同时吞咽下一些瓶子里的东西——哈莉不知道那是什么，“我使你感到厌恶是吗？我看得出你一看见我就畏缩，我感觉到你一碰到我就全身发抖……”

“不是这样！我对主人忠心耿耿——”胆小的男人回答到，他的声音颤抖得厉害。

“假如真是这样，”主人说，“我希望你永远不要再有换个人选的念头，并且按照我的意愿行事——除非你想感受一下我的怒火。”

“我从没想过要忤逆您，我的主人！”胆小的男人飞快地说，“我……我只是……”

“没有只是。”主人冷淡地说，“而且我也没指望你去做最重要的事，我需要的是一个一个有脑子的人，一个对我绝对忠诚、从不动摇的人，而你呢，很不幸，这两个条件都不符合。”

“是我找到您的，”胆小的男人说，声音里带着明显的恼怒，“是我把您找到的，是我把伯莎·乔金斯给您带来的。”

哈莉听到了一个熟悉的名字——伯莎·乔金斯？是珀西提过的那个女巫吗？她忽然一下子明白自己看到了什么，她恍然意识到，她最害怕的事情，可能正在发生。

房间里两人的对话正在继续，哈莉强迫自己冷静下来，观察着事情的发展——这时一个麻瓜发现了他们，伏地魔让虫尾巴把他的椅子转了过来——哈莉看到了他，那个婴儿般的怪物被裹在黑色的毛毯里，毛毯破旧，上面全是虫洞，那怪物如此虚弱，脖子甚至不能支撑他那过大的脑袋，两只苍白的、畸形的蜘蛛足一样细长的手指露在毛毯外面，他的脸让哈莉感到熟悉，就好像昨天它还粘在奇洛的后脑勺上一样——鼻梁处两个狭小的、蛇鼻一样的细缝，眼睛则是血红色的——这足以证明这是个可怕的噩梦。

那个麻瓜的拐杖啪哒一声掉在地上。他张开嘴，发出一声声凄厉的喊叫，呼应着哈莉在看到伏地魔时头脑里同样的尖叫。一阵绿光袭来，哈莉猛然从梦中惊醒，她直挺挺地躺在床上，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，好像一只搁浅在海滩上的鱼，她的双手紧紧按在脸上。手指下面那道闪电形的伤疤火辣辣地痛着，仿佛有人刚将一根白热的金属丝按压在她的皮肤上。

这时有人在外面急促地敲门：“哈莉！你还好吗？”

是西里斯，哈莉怀疑自己刚才在睡梦里喊出了声，这把她的教父吵醒了，她坐了起来，一只手捂着伤疤，另一只手在黑暗中摸索着去拿床头柜上的眼镜。她戴上了眼镜，卧室里的景物慢慢变得清晰起来，浩瀚的星空在她头顶闪着光。

她走过去开门，西里斯就站在门外，他焦急地凝视着她，看到哈莉的手还按压在她的伤疤上，立刻猜出发生了什么事：“哈莉，你的伤疤又疼了吗？”

“西里斯！”她疼得说不出话来，西里斯把她扶到沙发上坐着，召来克利切给她拿来了一杯热牛奶和毛巾。他坐在沙发的另一侧，把热牛奶递给哈莉，接着他握住哈莉的手，试图缓解她的疼痛。很快莱姆斯也来了，他坐到了沙发的另一侧，忧心地看着他们俩。

“——我觉得他回来了，虫尾巴找到他了。”当哈莉觉得自己好一点儿了之后，她这样告诉她教父和前教授，他们都知道她说的“他”是谁。西里斯和莱姆斯对视了一眼，两个人都没有说话，因为他们知道哈莉会接着说下去的，他们的脸色都很严肃，不管哈莉是出于什么原因这样说，他们都愿意仔细倾听她的话。

哈莉喜欢这种感觉。假如她把这件事告诉罗恩或者赫敏的话，他们肯定会大惊小怪，而韦斯莱夫人比他们俩还要大惊小怪，她像这个地球上所有慈爱的母亲一样，溺爱着可怜的孤儿哈莉·波特，生怕她受到一点伤害，如果可以，她肯定会把哈莉和可怕的外界隔离开来。哈莉非常享受这种被宠爱的感觉，但绝不愿意被宠成一个废物。所以在这样关键的时刻，她更愿意跟西里斯和莱姆斯分享——她可以坦然向他们请教，而不感到自己显得很傻，他们很关心她，还应该知道怎样对付黑魔法。

她喝了一口热牛奶，开始叙述她的梦境，尽管在做梦的时候那梦境非常清晰，但当她试图完整地将虫尾巴和伏地魔的对话转述给西里斯和莱姆斯的时候，却发现那些记忆好像流水一样迅速消散了，留在她头脑里的只有可怜的几滴。

“但我可以确定他们提到了伯莎·乔金斯，”她说，“一个他们杀死的人，你们觉得这会不会就和小巴蒂·克劳奇有关？他们可能折磨了她，让她透露出了什么信息。”

“他们还想杀死你，”西里斯说，“你知道因为你，伏地魔遭遇了重大的挫折，假如他回来的话，他的第一个目标可能就是你。”

“我不害怕死亡，西里斯。假如伏地魔要来，那就让他来吧。”哈莉勇敢地说，“但我想知道伏地魔和虫尾巴到底在背后密谋什么，还想知道我怎么会梦见他呢？还有我的伤疤，每当我靠近他的时候，我的伤疤就开始剧烈地疼痛——”她忽然想起邓布利多在二年级的时候曾经告诉过她，伏地魔在她的身体里留有一些灵魂碎片，这些东西对她有些影响，会不会是她体内的灵魂碎片让她和伏地魔有了某种精神上的联系？

“别担心，哈莉。”西里斯安慰着她，他赞许地看着他的教女脸上无所畏惧的表情。在勇气方面，她确实不逊于她的父母，“我们的确要做好赴死的准备，但不等于我们一定要去死。”他严肃地说，“就算伏地魔再厉害，长得再畸形，他也只是一个人类，只要我们竭尽全力，一定能彻底地杀死他。”

“我建议把我们目前知道的信息禀告邓布利多，”莱姆斯插进来说，“他知道的信息肯定比我们多一些。”

哈莉点了点头：“我赞成，西里斯，你呢？”

“我当然也赞成，哈莉。你的伤疤还疼吗？”西里斯关心地问。

“已经不那么疼了，可能是因为我现在没做梦了。”

“很好——所以我们现在可以收拾东西去陋居了吗？”西里斯笑着说道，想要让他的教女多想一些高兴的事，“明天我们就和韦斯莱全家一起去看魁地奇世界杯啦。把那些忧心的事交给邓布利多去思考吧。”

是的，自从哈莉从陋居回来之后，已经过去了两个多星期，哈莉除了练习魔咒之外，就是熬制狼毒/药剂了，在世界杯来临之前，她一刻也不愿意放松。

西里斯从沙发上起身，催促克利切赶紧准备早餐，然后让哈莉把她要带去世界杯举办场地的所有行李打包，吃完了早饭，三个人又一次从壁炉里转移到了韦斯莱家中，又一次盛大的欢迎，一次盛大的宴会，大家争着跟哈莉说话，比尔那充满暗示的眼神让哈莉有点不知所措——她想跟比尔解释，却无从解释，也找不到任何机会解释。

第二天除了比尔、查理和珀西可以幻影移形去比赛场地之外，其余的人都需要走路去一个地方，然后——按照韦斯莱先生的说法，大家都得通过门钥匙去，哈莉当然已经学会了幻影移形，但她现在还不能用，魔法部不允许没有成年的巫师使用这个魔法。西里斯和莱姆斯跟着他们，负责保护所有人的安全，尽管所有人都认为那并没有必要。自从哈莉说了那个关于伏地魔的梦之后，他们就格外上心了。

出门时弗雷德和乔治出了一点小麻烦，他们的肥舌太妃糖被韦斯莱太太发现了，韦斯莱太太用飞来咒把它们全没收了——幸亏哈莉有先见之明，头天晚上让他们转移了一点到自己这里。哈莉知道他们打算拿到世界杯上去兜售一部分，另一部分当然是要整一些他们看不顺眼的人啦。

一路上，哈莉好奇地问着各种各样的问题，比如怎么组织那么多人去看比赛而不被麻瓜发现啦，什么是门钥匙，如何保证大赛的安全等等，韦斯莱先生尽可能地回答了他，哈莉的好奇心无穷无尽，直到他们开始爬白鼬山才停下。他们的脚下不时被隐蔽的兔子洞绊一下，或者踩在黑漆漆、黏糊糊的草叶上打滑，根本匀不出气儿来说话。哈莉每喘一口气，都觉得胸口一阵刺痛，双腿也渐渐挪不开步子了，就在这时，她终于发现双脚踏在了平地上。

“现在我们只需要找到门钥匙，”韦斯莱先生说着，戴上眼镜，眯着眼睛在地上寻视，“不会很大……快找一找……”

大家散开，分头寻找。可是，他们刚找了两三分钟，就有一个喊声划破了宁静的夜空。

“在这儿，亚瑟！过来，儿子我们找到了！”

在山顶的另一边，星光闪烁的夜空衬托着两个高高的身影。哈莉一下子就认出来，其中一个是塞德里克·迪戈里，他们已经有一个多月没见面了。那另一个是谁呢？

“阿莫斯！”韦斯莱先生说，笑着大步走向那个喊他的男人。其他人跟了上去。

韦斯莱先生和这个阿莫斯握着手，阿莫斯里拿着个东西，像是一只发了霉的旧靴子。

“我给大家介绍一下，这是阿莫斯?迪戈里。”韦斯莱先生说，“他在神奇动物管理控制司工作。这是他的儿子塞德里克，我想你们都认识吧？”

——怪不得他那么喜欢小动物呢，哈莉想，她带着一种打量的神气看着塞德里克，塞德看了她一眼，那样子像是想把她立刻抱在怀里热吻一样，带给她温暖的热流——当她意识到他还没忘记她，甚至又有可能像从前菲兹说的那样想她时，那些他们俩之间的小秘密忽然全都袭上她的心头，然后她看到男孩的脸又无缘无故地红了。

控制你自己，她心里说，不知道是说给塞德听的，还是说给自己听的。她感到所有人都在看着他们两个，这让她的脸也几乎发红了，她的教父甚至因他们奇怪的反应咳了一声。

“嗨，”塞德终于调转了目光，“你们好。”

他的招呼打得很熟络，没有磕磕巴巴，哈莉满意地想，每个人都给塞德回了一句“嗨”，除了弗雷德和乔治，哈莉认为那是因为上个学年塞德率领赫奇帕奇打败了格兰芬多队，不过好在塞德非常大度，他从不会计较这些小事，然后——

“嗨，哈莉。”塞德单独给她打了声招呼，哈莉当然知道这意味着什么——不知道别人意识到了吗？她紧张地回头看了看，之间她的教父面色阴沉地看着塞德，弗雷德和乔治从后面走上来，很有技巧地站在了哈莉的身侧，就像两个守护神，至于其他人，韦斯莱先生忙着跟塞德的父亲说话，罗恩在和赫敏讨论着什么，莱姆斯满面笑容，好像觉得她和塞德之间的奇怪气氛非常有趣——

“你好，迪戈里先生，”哈莉对着塞德的父亲说，装作好像只是因为她跟塞德比别人熟一点，“嗨，塞德里克。”她微微点头，摆出一副彬彬有礼的样子。

“天哪，”阿莫斯·迪戈里说，眼睛一下子睁着溜圆，“哈莉？哈莉·波特？”

“嗯——是的。”哈莉说。

她已经习惯了人们初次和她见面时总是好奇地盯着他，也习惯了他们立刻把目光投向他额头上的伤疤。

“真是个漂亮又懂事的小姑娘，”迪戈里先生说，他上下打量着哈莉，后来就和别人一样把目光粘在了哈莉的伤疤上，哈莉想知道，假如有一天这个伤疤消失了，他们将把目光放到哪里好呢？

“我听说过你不少事情，哈莉。塞德说你的找求技术是整个霍格沃兹最棒的，”他接着说，“如果方便的话，我觉得你应该多和塞德交流交流，毕竟你们打同一个位置，你说呢？”

“当然，迪戈里先生。”哈莉微笑着说，两位迪戈里先生都非常亲切，“——我们确实经常交流。”这时塞德从前方回过头来深深地看了她一眼，眼神炽热，让她不由得颤抖了一下——奥，看来他明白她说的“交流”是怎么回事。

“我听说你之前从扫帚上摔下来过，因此败给了塞德，”迪戈里先生关心地说，“为这事我说了他一顿，我认为在那种情况下他应该暂停比赛，等你重新站起来之后再开始这才公平，男人要有绅士风度，并且不能乘人之危——他事后有没有向你道歉呢？”

“爸爸。”塞德说，他似乎很不希望他爸爸再说下去，但迪戈里先生坚持地看着哈莉。

“他不需要为没有做错的事道歉，先生。”哈莉微笑着回答，一副乖乖女的样子，塞德都跟他老爸说了什么？“我从扫把上甩了下来，他没有，所以他赢了，这很公平。”

这些当然不是她的真心话。她从来就没有真正放下过那场比赛，尽管塞德说她是霍格沃兹第一名的找球手，但那仍然需要一场比赛来证明。她想知道，在没有摄魂怪的干扰下，她和塞德谁会赢呢？但她不能把这种心态暴露在别人面前，她很早就会说“正确”的话了。

“听听，”迪戈里先生大惊小怪地喊了起来，“多么明理的女孩！跟我们的塞德一样，总是那么谦虚，又打同一位置，”他再次强调，“你们一定谈得来，应当多亲近——”

他爸爸是什么意思？哈莉又看了一眼走在前面的塞德，刚好他又回过头来看她，脸已经全红了——奥，他爸爸是那个意思？

“你们好。”这时西里斯从后面挤上来，打断了迪戈里先生的话，他跟两位迪戈里握了握手，“我是哈莉的教父。”然后他把脸转向迪戈里先生，“哈莉目前要把精力集中在学习更多魔咒上，恐怕不能跟你的儿子那么亲近了。”


	200. 遇见奥利弗·伍德

“时间差不多快到了，”韦斯莱先生赶紧打断他们，把怀表又掏出来看了看，“你知道我们还要等什么人吗，阿莫斯？”

阿莫斯摇了摇头，西里斯来到哈莉身边，指导她和赫敏怎么使用门钥匙，十一个人好不容易才围拢在阿莫斯·迪戈里拿着的那只旧靴子周围。

说时迟那时快，哈莉觉得双脚离地，飞起来了。他们一阵风似的向前疾飞，眼前什么也看不清。哈莉的食指紧紧粘在靴子上，好像那靴子具有一股磁力似的，把她拉过去，拉过去，然后——

她摔倒了。啪的一声，门钥匙落到她脑袋边的地上，接着她被塞德里克扶了起来。

“谢谢你，塞德。”她低声道谢。

“没什么，哈莉。”他的手握着她的手，另一只手扶在她的腰上，还没确认哈莉是否已经站稳了，另一双手从侧面伸了过来，把哈莉从他的怀里带了出去，塞德里克知道那是谁，只好松开了。

“哈莉，你没事把？”西里斯问，顺便瞪了年轻的男孩一眼，但男孩却只是微笑着，走到他父亲身边去了——哈莉喜欢这样娘娘腔的男孩？西里斯思考着。他又一次把塞德上下打量了一番。男孩很高大，快要赶上他了，也非常英俊，但是是另一种风格，他总是显得和善而懂礼貌——西里斯不得不承认，这个男孩是很受女孩子欢迎的阳光类型。

但还差点火候。西里斯看得出来男孩被父亲过度宠爱，并且很想摆脱父亲什么都要管的心理。男孩如同过去的他以及雷古勒斯那样渴望证明自己，但他的挣扎只是小幅度的，因为父亲加诸于他的压力也只是小幅度的。他是如此地幼稚，对人世的更深切的内容，还缺乏足够的经验。他可能以为他反对父亲的那几句话就已经是生活中最让人难受的事了吧，西里斯挑剔地想，他回头看向人群中也在微笑的哈莉，她身边包围着热情洋溢的韦斯莱家的红发们，还有微笑着的莱姆斯。她却仍旧显得如此孤独，仿佛身边升起了一道自我隔绝的墙壁。西里斯忽然惊觉，原来塞德里克这样的男孩才是正常的。

“我没事，西里斯。”哈莉回答她的教父，她对目前的这种状况不发一语，虽然她的教父没有说出口，那他那目光又一次将她笼罩——内疚的目光，她知道他在内疚他没有顾及到小时候的她，让她在严酷的环境里长大，他内疚没有照顾好她——是什么触发了西里斯的内疚？她不知道，但她不希望他这样。可她要如何让西里斯知道，她的童年不是他的错呢？

她环顾四周，他们来到的这个地方很像一大片荒凉的、雾气弥蒙的沼泽地。在他们前面，站着两个疲惫不堪、阴沉着脸的巫师，他们穿得不伦不类的，韦斯莱先生跟他们打了招呼，其中一个叫巴兹尔的，把韦斯莱一家安排到了第一片营地，而迪戈里父子则在第二片营地。

这么说这里有很多片营地，哈莉想，马尔福父子肯定也在这里，她思考着要不要等会变成猫或者披着隐身衣去找卢修斯，或者干脆在各大营地里探探险，看看到底都有哪些人在这。

她一边盘算着，一边跟着大部队一块到了第一处营地，塞德友好地跟她道别——唔，她倒是想再变成猫去找他一次，他没带菲兹来，也许愿意陪陪别的猫？比如一只绿眼睛的黑猫？

一会儿这块营地的主管罗伯茨先生出现了，他是个麻瓜，韦斯莱先生在给他钱的时候差点露馅了，一名巫师及时用遗忘咒消除了他的记忆，并和韦斯莱先生交谈起来，哈莉听到他说，体育司的司长卢多·巴格曼对安全不太上心，哈莉顿时有了种不好的预感，她看了一眼走在她身边的西里斯和莱姆斯，他们也有点忧心的样子。

但是韦斯莱先生说，巴格曼先生是最富有激情的体育司的司长了——是的，哈莉想，头脑简单，四肢发达那种类型。

他们穿过了营地里搭建起来的许多帐篷，来到森林边上，费尽了力气才搭起了那么三个帐篷。韦斯莱家的男孩子们挤在一个帐篷里，三个女孩一个帐篷，西里斯和莱姆斯一个，看起来都很小，它们怎么容纳十一个人呢？

韦斯莱先生好像看出她与赫敏的疑问，招呼大家一起进到帐篷里面。哈莉弯下腰，跟着韦斯莱先生从帐篷门帘下面钻了进去，顿时惊讶得下巴都要掉了——她走进了一套老式的三居室，还有浴室和厨房。

“噢，这只是暂时的。”韦斯莱先生用手帕擦着他的秃顶，探头望着卧室里的四张双层床，拿起沾满灰尘的水壶，朝里面望了一下。“我们需要一些水……”

“我们去，”罗恩急切地说，“在那个麻瓜给我们的地图上，标着一个水龙头。”

“好吧，那么你就和哈莉、赫敏去给我们打点水来，然后——”韦斯莱先生递过那只他们带来的水壶和两口炖锅，“——我们剩下的人去捡点柴禾，准备生火，好吗？”

是的是的，为了避免被麻瓜们发现，必须按照麻瓜们的方式来生活，而且韦斯莱先生对此实在太感兴趣了，谁也不能剥夺韦斯莱先生使用麻瓜物品的快乐。

“我们陪着他们去，”西里斯说，“得注意安全。”

“没必要，西里斯。”韦斯莱先生笑呵呵地说，“让他们三个一起去玩会吧，虽然安保做得不怎么样，但是这里到处都是巫师，谁会把三个小孩怎么样呢？”

哈莉知道西里斯是为了防备伏地魔，但韦斯莱先生不知道，他现在看西里斯的样子简直像看一个喜欢大惊小怪的老母亲，就跟他的妻子莫丽·韦斯莱一样，无时无刻不在担心哈莉·波特的安全以及可能被某个男生拐跑，不过那个叫塞德里克的男孩确实非常优秀，家里的这几个得加把劲了。

在他们三个准备出发的时候，弗雷德和乔治悄悄地走了过来。

“嗨，哈莉。”他们把哈莉拉到了其中一间房子里，哈莉会意地把赫敏送她的包包打开，正要拿出里面所有的小玩意儿交给他们，却被弗雷德阻止了：“等等，哈莉，我们得先到处去看看情况，看看哪里最适合我们摆摊——妈妈中午就要来了，她一直怀疑我们是不是在哪偷偷地藏了点东西，假如她提前发现了的话那这些肯定都保不住了。不过等比赛一开始她就拿我们没辙了——所以我们要在那之前把摊子准备好。”

“所以待会儿你们要我陪你们一起去找找地方？”

“对极了，哈莉，带上你的隐身衣，等你们打水回来我们一起去，你觉得怎么样？”乔治问。

“当然可以。”哈莉回答，虽然这有点打乱她原本的计划。但弗雷德和乔治的请求她是不会拒绝的。

“到时候我们在外面等你。”弗雷德说，“一个别人看不见我们的地方——我们的名声太响亮了，现在大家都盯着我们呢。”

“为什么不先拿着隐身衣呢？”哈莉笑着问，当然了，没有什么比防备身边两个恶作剧男孩更重要的事了，“大家会看着你们，但是不会看着我呀，你们可以用隐身衣先藏起来再带我过去。”她从包里找出隐身衣交给他们俩，然后才走了出去，和罗恩赫敏会和。

他们三人提着水壶和炖锅，出发穿过营地。这时太阳刚刚升起，薄雾渐渐散去，他们看见四面八方都是帐篷，一眼望不到头。哈莉这才明白，原来世界上有这么多男女巫师。她兴趣盎然地东张西望，发现到处都是胡乱穿着麻瓜衣服的巫师，一些成年巫师连麻瓜的火柴都不会用——巫师和麻瓜之间已经隔绝到了这个地步吗？哈莉暗暗地想着，她听说在邓布利多还年轻的那个时代，有些巫师的穿着甚至可以去参加麻瓜模特走秀了，可是如今这些巫师好像已经完全不知道麻瓜是怎么生活的了。

他们走了一会儿，来到一处所有帐篷顶上都盖满了三叶草的地方，并遇到了他们在格兰芬多的两位同学：西莫·斐尼甘和迪安·托马斯，按照他们的说法，把帐篷顶盖上三叶草是对爱尔兰队的支持。过了一会儿，他们又看到保加利亚人的帐篷上挂着白、绿、红相间的旗子，旗子在微风中飘扬。

这里的帐篷上没有覆盖什么植物，但每个帐篷上都贴着相同的招贴画，上面是一张非常阴沉的脸，眉毛粗黑浓密。当然啦，图画是活动的，但那张脸除了眨眼就是皱眉。

“那是谁？”哈莉问。

“克鲁姆。”罗恩激动地说，“威克多尔·克鲁姆，保加利亚的找球手！”哈莉还以为他会上去揭一张招贴画私藏起来呢。

“他的样子太阴沉了。”赫敏说道，看着周围无数个克鲁姆朝他们眨眼、皱眉。

“‘太阴沉了’？”罗恩把眼睛往上一翻，“谁在乎他的模样？他厉害极了！而且还特别年轻，只有十八岁左右。他是个天才，今晚你就会看到的。”

“我还真的想快点看到，”哈莉说，“不过我觉得这位球星看起来并不喜欢被人贴在这里。”她笑了起来，“你们不觉得这么多克鲁姆在一块儿皱着眉头很有趣儿吗？”

“——他确实不喜欢出风头。”罗恩说，“我听说记者们老想着挖一点他的花边新闻，但什么也没有得到。”

他们谈论了一会儿克鲁姆就到了打水的地方，罗恩对克鲁姆的吹嘘实在太过了，哈莉真想马上看看克鲁姆的技术是不是真有他说的那么厉害。他们打了水之后就穿过营地往回走，因为提着水，走得慢多了。所到之处，他们总能看见一些熟悉的面孔：霍格沃茨的同学及他们的家人。

“哈莉！”她听到一个熟悉的声音在喊她，回头一看，原来是奥利弗·伍德，男孩比过去又高了一点。

“奥利弗！”她兴奋地挥手，示意罗恩和赫敏先走，奥利弗接过了她手里的锅，并把哈莉拉到了他的帐篷里，他带她参观了一下这个帐篷，这也是一个普通的三居室，和伦敦的那些房子差不多，哈莉猜他是跟父母一起来的。最后他们来到奥利弗的房间。

房间里到处贴满了普德米尔联队的海报，角落里放着一把扫帚和修理工具。这显示了奥利弗·伍德对魁地奇运动的狂热。床头柜上则摆着一个小小的金色飞贼，哈莉一眼就看出来，那是她送给他的礼物。

她走上前去，饶有趣味地拿起了它，金色飞贼的翅膀立刻舞动起来，嗡嗡作响。奥利弗也走了过来，从她手里拿过了它，把它放在了空中，金色飞贼快速地在房间里毫无规则地飞了起来——哈莉很久都没有听到这熟悉的声音了，她的目光情不自禁地追随着它，看它自由地在空中颤动，看它狂野地在空中奔跑。她感到自己的心好像涌起了巨大的、层叠的波浪，同时口干舌燥——某种渴望再次升温至狂热：

她想要骑上她的火弩/箭，她想要乘风飞行，空中没有任何东西能够阻挡她去追赶金色飞贼，她想要——

她知道唯有如此才能摆脱一切烦恼，获得最单纯的快乐——她可以如此单纯吗？只做自己喜欢的事？

“你还好吗，哈莉？”她听到奥利弗关切地问她。

“奥利弗，你干嘛带扫把来？”她没回答他的话，反而问道。

“我想也许有些空闲时间可以练习练习。”他回答。

在世界杯期间练习！当然。因为他是奥利弗·伍德，他的目标只有一个，只有他在真正享受。只有他在做自己真正喜欢的事，专心致志，不被打扰。

“那好极了，奥利弗。”哈莉说。她露出一个习惯性的、礼貌性的笑容，虽然并没有什么事情值得一笑。她旋即觉得这是无用的，因为奥利弗·伍德永远能看出她并不开心。好几次了，当她这么做的时候，奥利弗总是担心地看着她，比如现在，奥利弗又一次可亲地沉默了，只是用他蜂蜜色的眼眸温柔看着她。

“——奥。”她又开口，尝试着对奥利弗说些真话，而不是维持礼貌。她的笑容渐渐消失了。“是的——我不好——”她说，“我——我的伤疤又开始疼起来了，并且——”

她无意识地——又可能是有意识地看向奥利弗的嘴唇。他的嘴唇轻颤了，从里面发出一声深沉的叹息，接着，它像一只夜鸟一样轻柔地飞落，覆在她的伤疤上，这是一次温柔的探访，尽管他的身躯高大又健硕，但此刻却安逸地像一片自然的田野，她用绿色的波涛将他淹没，他则与她汇合、交融。他的嘴唇安静地停驻在她的额头上，他的一只手揽住她的腰部，另一只小心地碰触着她的脸颊，她因他专注的眼神而沉醉、同时胸臆间浮起一阵尖锐的刺痛——

“你还好吗，哈莉？”他再次喃喃地问道，但这不需要她回答——哈莉知道这不是一个问题，他只是——只是在重复这段没有见面的日子里，他一直都想问她的问题。他一直想要知道，她过得好吗。

“我……”哈莉又无意识地开口。她想说些什么呢？她不知道——但她清楚地知道，就在他吻她的时候，一种不同于魁地奇的渴望又凶猛而至。她几乎无法抑制自己向他要求的冲动，她想让他燃烧她的身体，想让他用炽热填满她冰冷的心——她知道，如果她开口，他不会拒绝她的，但是她最终缄默了，她把脑袋从他的嘴唇上移开，改而抵住他的胸口。在那儿，她听见他的心在诉说着苦恼和热望，她当然懂得它是在对她诉说，并且她听得懂它在说些什么。但是——但——

但她感到畏惧。

她不敢把她的心放在太阳底下曝晒。

她知道那充满了疯狂混乱并且需索无度，不知道有什么能来满足——她无法接受那是她自己的心。

接着她感到自己的脸被抬起了，奥利弗那溢满难以名状的情感的蜜色双眼再一次粘住了她这只迷途的小蜜蜂，她移不开自己的目光，然后，她的嘴唇被轻轻地碰触着，一下又接着一下——奥利弗·伍德在吻她，在细致地品味她的嘴唇，他的眼睛里闪现出温暖的笑意——这是一个治愈伤痕的亲吻。他的手指拂过她的伤疤，似乎这样就能缓解她的疼痛。哈莉捧住了男孩的脸，手指插入了他棕色的头发里，他依然是寸头，那头发有着柔软而美好的触感，她几乎欲罢不能地抚摸着它们，感到它们顶着她的手掌。

接着她用力地圈住了奥利弗的头。“抱紧我，奥利弗。”她说，“尽你所能地吻我……我现在非常需要……”需要你治愈我。

男孩很快就放弃了克制自己。他不能抑制地漏出了几声呻/吟，开始热烈地亲吻着哈莉。哈莉闭上眼睛，放松身心享受着这热浪袭过全身的快/感，享受着被人全身心拥紧的感觉——被人需要是多么快乐的事。她愉悦地哼着，放松了自己身体的每一处。在男孩把她抱起来用力抵在墙上时她也只稍微把眼皮掀起了一条缝，她看到奥利弗的脸上失控的样子，这让波涛在她的心底不停地拍打，刺激着她血液里的每一个原子。她的愉悦又上升了一层，——是的，她知道他想要她——想在每一个层面要她。

那么她也同样如此吗？

她只是在享受。她知道奥利弗·伍德绝不会向她索取，他绝不向她开口索要任何东西。因为他知道她仅仅只是需要他。所以他提供给她她所需要的一切。同时为此陷入绝对的痴迷——他让她得到全然的放松，如同登上火弩/箭一样，只要飞翔就可以，甚至不用去考虑追逐金色飞贼——

金色飞贼在天空嗡嗡作响，和房间里男孩和女孩的剧烈的喘息声交织在一起。男孩强健的胸膛抵着她，双手托着她的腿。她用力地捧着他的头，嗅着他清澈的气味，吻得如此疯狂而不顾一切，她激烈地治疗着自己，她给自己装满现在并不缺乏但她却一直在强烈需索的东西——直到门外传来一声谁家生火时树枝爆出的脆响，她才稍微移开了一点。

“给我写信，奥利弗。”她说，一边用力地呼吸。男孩没把她从身上抱下来，而是看着她深绿色的眼睛，金色飞贼在阳光下舞动的双翅给她的眼睛增添了金色的条纹，她现在像猫一样危险迷人，并且诸多要求。

“开学之后，”她补充，“给我写信。告诉我你的近况，告诉我你过得怎么样——”她的手指划过他的胸膛，往上移到他的唇，“还要告诉我——”她俯身一吻，男孩的喘息粗犷而激烈，“你有多想我。”

“——我以为你知道。”男孩闷闷地说。

哈莉给了他一个微笑，从他身上下来。这时金色飞贼恰好飞到了她的面前，她轻易地抓住了它，收拢了手指，把它放进他的手中。

“我就是知道，奥利弗。”她任性地说，“但我还是要你给我写信，然后我也给你写——好吗？”

这也不是一个疑问句，奥利弗·伍德知道它不是。这只是一个伪装成问句的要求。“当然，哈莉。”他说，“如果你训练太忙，可以不需要那么及时回复。”

“我们可以按照自己的频率来写信和回复，不要太有压力了。”哈莉说，“——我该走啦，谢谢你，奥利弗。”她忍不住又在他唇上吻了一下，“你真好。”

“——奥。”男孩的脸红了，他弯下腰去帮她把锅端起来，然后把她送出门去。哈莉浑身都轻松了——假如她有机会在大战中活下来，也许她可以选择些更自由的事情来做，她可以去打魁地奇，可以去做傲罗，也许她不应该像从前那样，认为权势才能让人彻底自由？

她想着，没注意到身边的情形，直到她手里的锅飘了起来，一个声音在她耳边响起：

“你迟到了，哈莉。”

“是和奥利弗接吻了耽误了时间吗？”另一个声音在她另一侧说。


	201. 隐身衣下的双子与哈莉

“是的，弗雷德。”哈莉大大方方地回答，“刚才弄出爆炸声的是你们？你们都看到了？”

“你听出来了，哈莉？”弗雷德耳语道，“你一开始就知道那是我们？”

“当然。”哈莉说，“我听到你们的新产品，小爆炸糖果打开时发出的响声，并且我闻到你们身上的气味了——当你们走进来的时候，我闻到肥舌太妃糖的甜味，还有韦斯莱家特有的温馨味道——乔治，我还听到你看到我和奥利弗的时候惊讶地叫了一声，只是很快被弗雷德捂住了嘴。”

“你怎么知道惊叫的是我呢，哈莉？”乔治好奇地问。

“因为只有你看到别人接吻会惊叫，乔治。”哈莉说，她伸出一只手，“把锅还给我吧，不然被人看见的话，肯定知道你们穿着隐身衣。”她刚说完，那口锅就回到了她的手上，她不得不再次用双手托着它向前走去，她知道他们俩会跟上来的。

“你就不打算向我们隐瞒一点什么吗，哈莉？”弗雷德问，“比如告诉我你只是和奥利弗以奇怪的姿势抱在一起而已，反正我们也没有亲眼瞧见你们到底有多激烈。”

“这没什么好隐瞒的，弗雷德。”哈莉笑着说，她毫无被人抓住的紧张感，她长大了，有跟任何人接吻的自由。“我知道你们不会说出去，而且反正你们也看出来我们在做什么了，我不想欺骗你们。”她耸耸肩，“我也没必要欺骗你们。”

“真不错，哈莉。”弗雷德说，他忽然伸出双手抵住了哈莉的肩膀，哈莉不得不停住脚步，锅里的水几乎洒出去了。“弗雷德——”

“你一点也不觉得我们看到了那一幕会不舒服吗，哈莉？”弗雷德低声说，他走近了一步，哈莉虽然看不见他，但能感觉到附近的气温升高了，还能感觉到他靠近时身体几乎挨过来的似有似无的微妙触觉。乔治虽然没有说话，但他在同一件隐身衣下，哈莉知道他同样靠了过来，两个男孩的压力过载了，她不由得后退了一步。

“当然不这么觉得，弗雷德。”哈莉说，“我知道你们生活的重心在哪里，我也很欣赏你们全心全意地只做某一件事——”

“而你那么三心二意，哈莉——你喜欢奥利弗·伍德？”弗雷德进一步问，“又喜欢德拉科·马尔福？还喜欢西弗勒斯·斯内普？”

“你过界了，弗雷德·韦斯莱。”哈莉冷下脸说，她早知道弗雷德可能猜出了一些事，但从前他从来没有说得这么直白过，这样她也可以装作他什么都不知道。她以为弗雷德懂得保持一定的距离，并且她自认为并没有什么特别的地方吸引他们——她并不有趣，有时甚至过于严肃，考虑的都是一些大事——她是喜欢跟他们在一起时放松的感觉，但这不等于——

“——有这回事吗，弗雷德？”乔治迷惑的声音响起，“我还以为哈莉喜欢的是——我们的小罗尼？”

“哈莉可能喜欢所有人，乔治。只是不会喜欢我们的小罗尼。”

“但——为什么呢？”

“因为小罗尼和哈莉太熟了。哈莉喜欢探险和刺激，偶尔才会去寻找一些安宁。”

“那这样的话，我们是不是不能跟哈莉太熟了？”乔治问道，“我们得给哈莉带来一些刺激吗？”

“当然了，乔治。我们要保留一些神秘感，并且我们还得是不是给予她一点刺激，这样才能——”弗雷德的声音低了下去，哈莉忽然想听清他接下来的话语，但他的话迅速被风吹走了。

他们的对话奇异地让哈莉有些生气的情绪又降下去了，一种另外的躁动的感觉从心头升起。她听到他们的对话里似乎有别的意思，而且他们对话的时候，好像当她是不存在的。她听出兄弟俩并没有原来她想象的那样，两个其实是一个——而是有着很明显的区别。当然，这也是她一直能分辨出他们的理由，其他人似乎并不能像她一样，能体会到他们之间的这些差异。

“那我们应该具体怎么做呢，弗雷德？”她听到乔治急切地问道。

“我们——可以问一问哈莉。”弗雷德悄声说，“哈莉，哈莉。”他故意重复地叫着她的名字，身体进一步挨近，乔治随着他的动作动作，他们两人把哈莉围困了起来。

“你能不能也喜欢我们呢？”弗雷德问。

“我们该回去了，”她艰难地开口，要拒绝这两个迷人的家伙实在太困难了，但是她没有那么多精力了，伏地魔即将出现，他的手下在蠢蠢欲动，“别忘了你们最重要的事，我们不应该马上去摆好——”

她眼前忽然一黑。弗雷德的脸出现在她面前——他用隐身衣把她罩住了，同时拿走了她的锅放在了地上。她的嘴唇随即被堵住了，一种软软的触感轻轻地抵住她，把她想要说的话全都堵在嘴里，那是弗雷德·韦斯莱的嘴唇，然后有人绕到了她身后，搂住了她的腰，又从背后伸过脑袋，沿着她的耳廓缓缓向下轻吻。

“我们要怎么做，才能让你成为我们的呢？”弗雷德挨着她的嘴唇说话，“我们都不会接吻。”他苦恼地叹着气，气息轻轻喷洒在哈莉的鼻端和唇边，“我们只能给你带来乐趣，而不能给你带来激情，不能像奥利弗·伍德那样——”

“——但我们愿意学习。”乔治接着说，他在哈莉的颈边急促地喘着气，似乎哈莉身上逸出的香气已经深深引动着他属于少年的激情，“你愿意教我们如何接吻吗，哈莉？我们真希望能和奥利弗·伍德一样熟练。”

弗雷德移开嘴唇，哈莉刚想告诉他们奥利弗并不那么熟练，脸就被乔治移向了右侧，嘴唇也瞬间被他夺去：“唔……哈莉……”乔治喃喃自语，“我们不如奥利弗·伍德吗？我们不能带来刺激吗？”

他们看起来是如此脆弱。哈莉从未看到过他们这样，也从未被两个人同时亲吻，这种感觉确实非常刺激，尤其当她被隐身衣覆盖着，三个人全都在黑暗里，并且站在路的正中，很可能会被经过的人撞到，但弗雷德丝毫没有移动的意思——当乔治在她的唇上辗转吸吮的时候，弗雷德正专心地照顾她的另一边的耳朵——他非常仔细地用嘴唇爱抚着那里的曲线，然后他用力地抱起了哈莉，把她圈在自己的怀中，让她坐在自己的手上，乔治的手则扶着她的腰，他们俩把她牢牢地固定在怀里，她不需要使出任何力气也不会掉下来，她身处两具健壮的躯体中间，双腿在四腿中间无助地摇晃，不管面向何处都是强壮肉/体的墙壁，她不在海上了，她在海的正中，被巨浪整个地包围了——弗雷德不时会轻轻地咬他一口，乔治在用舌尖舔/舐她的嘴唇，正试图把舌头送进去。

他们是这般地青涩，然而拥有十足的热情。她不由自主张开了双唇，任他们在其间嬉戏，一会儿是弗雷德，一会儿是乔治，她感到自己的身体正如春水一样不安分地流淌，这时她才明白她之前所说的“双份的快乐”是怎么回事——她感到如此甜蜜、倦怠，直到乔治因为过分激动踢翻了他们脚下的、装满了水的锅。

这时他们才想起他们的任务来，他们把她放下，重新去打了水，他们一路沉默着，弗雷德和乔治从未那么安静过，只是微笑着，不时地看看哈莉，直到他们把水送了回去。接着哈莉陪他们一起去找摊位，他们很想说些什么，还想开些玩笑，但不知道为什么，最终他们什么也没能说出来。

中午比尔、查理和珀西赶上了午饭，在美食的吸引下，哈莉很快忘记了很多让她头疼的关系和人物，只是在吃饭的中途，他们又遇到了体育司的司长卢多·巴格曼，这位目前最重要的人物在和韦斯莱先生说了会话之后，也把眼睛粘在哈莉的伤疤上了。

“有时候我简直怀疑我的伤疤比我本人还要出名，”哈莉嘟哝着，一边漾起一个甜美的微笑，跟巴格曼先生打招呼，这位先生很有些童心，他花了五个金加隆买了一根弗雷德乔治的假魔杖，并且让他们俩参与了一场赌局——关于保加利亚队和爱尔兰队谁会赢的，弗雷德出了三十五个金加隆作为赌注，就是他们之前攒的数目，他们没把哈莉的赞助拿出来赌，哈莉略微感到有点欣慰。


	202. 卢修斯一家

接着另一个重要的人物登场了，老巴蒂·克劳奇，他上来跟巴格曼和韦斯莱先生打过招呼之后，对哈莉就有点不太客气了——毕竟因为给西里斯平反的事，魔法部长把老巴蒂说了一顿，这件事的源头就是哈莉。哈莉对他倒是非常好奇，她很想知道，小巴蒂·克劳奇是不是真的已经死在阿兹卡班了呢？另外伯莎的死究竟是不是和他有关？因此她并不在乎老巴蒂对她的态度不好，反倒也很礼貌地跟他打了声招呼。但老巴蒂似乎有些很紧急的事，匆忙和巴格曼一起离开了。

黄昏时分，大家都在小贩那里买了不少东西，紧接着韦斯莱先生领着大家一起顺着灯笼照亮的通道快步走进树林。他们可以听见成百上千的人在周围走动，听见喊叫声、欢笑声，还听见断断续续的歌声。

这种狂热的兴奋情绪是很有传染性的，哈莉也忍不住笑得合不拢嘴。他们在树林里走了二十分钟，一边高声地谈笑打趣，最后从树林的另一边出来了，这时他们发现自己正处在一座巨大的体育馆的阴影中。

“一等票。”入口处的那位魔法部女巫师看了看他们的票说道。他们和人群一起拾级而上，慢慢地那些人流分别进了左右两边的看台。他们一直往上走，最后到了楼梯顶上，发现自己来到了一个小包厢里，位置在体育馆的最高处。哈莉跟着韦斯莱一家坐进了前面一排，朝下面望去，看到十万巫师正在陆陆续续地就座，体育馆内灯光闪烁。

哈莉扭过头去，看看还有谁和他们一起坐在这个包厢里。她看到后面一个座位上坐着一个家养小精灵。

“多比？”哈莉不敢相信地说。

小精灵抬起头来，哈莉这才发现那不是多比，而是一位女性家养小精灵。“对不起，”她说，“我还以为你是多比呢。”

“哈莉·波特小姐？”小精灵盯着她的伤疤问，“你好！我叫闪闪，我认识多比！他一天到晚都在谈论你——”

“是吗？”哈莉不动声色地微微一笑，名声这东西有时候也会带来好处。

她们就这样开始交谈起来了——小精灵告诉哈莉，多比现在整天游手好闲，并且还想工作拿报酬，她认为多比这样做十分不应该，并且很担心多比会因此渴望得到乐趣，而小精灵是不应该得到报酬的。

哈莉却有点替多比高兴了。“他很特别不是吗，闪闪。”她温和地说，她发现这个小精灵和克利切很相似，也许除了多比之外，其他的小精灵都像他们俩这样认为小精灵是天生的奴隶。“这代表多比认为家养小精灵和巫师是平等的——就像我认为麻瓜、麻瓜种、混血巫师和纯血巫师平等一样。”

“但是——家养小精灵应该完全听从主人的吩咐。我有恐高症，哈莉·波特——”她朝包厢边缘扫了一眼，吸了口冷气，“——可是我的主人派我到顶层包厢来，我就来了，小姐。”

“你的主人是谁？”可能是又一个高高在上的纯血，哈莉厌恶地想，明知道家养小精灵有恐高症还把她派到这么高的地方来，这难道不过分吗？

但是闪闪什么也没说，她害怕地把眼睛完全捂住了。

在接下来的半小时里，他们所在的包厢里渐渐坐满了人。韦斯莱先生不停地起来和别人握手，有些人一看就是有名的大巫师，珀西跟在韦斯莱先生身后不停地鞠躬，而韦斯莱先生则一次又一次地向那些好奇的人介绍哈莉——当魔法部长福吉·康纳利走进来时，珀西的脑袋更低了，福吉像老朋友一样跟哈莉打了招呼，像父亲一般慈祥地握着哈莉的手，向她问寒问暖，并把她介绍给坐在旁边的巫师，哈莉的应对非常得体——其实福吉根本用不着介绍哈莉，那些巫师们，不管是英国国内的、还是国外的，每个人都认得出哈莉额头上的伤疤。

打了一圈招呼之后，福吉显得有点疲劳。“我对语言不太擅长，碰到这类事情，就需要巴蒂·克劳奇了。啊，我看见他的家养小精灵给他占了一个座位……想得真周到。”他说。哈莉不由得又回头看了闪闪一眼。

“……啊，卢修斯来了！”

哈莉立刻转过头去。挤进韦斯莱先生后面第二排仍然空着的三个座位的，正是马尔福一家三口：卢修斯、德拉科，还有一个女人。这个女人肤色很浅，一头黄发，比卢修斯和德拉科的淡金发色稍微深一点。哈莉猜想她一定是卢修斯的妻子、德拉科的母亲，西里斯的堂姐。这三个人都一副惹人厌的傲慢样子。

“德拉科。”哈莉用嘴型跟德拉科打招呼，她身边坐满了和马尔福家敌对的韦斯莱，还坐着被德拉科辱骂过的赫敏以及一向讨厌马尔福家族的西里斯和莱姆斯，所以她没法子那么明目张胆地喊出德拉科的名字。

德拉科显然认出了她的嘴型，他的眼眸一下子张大了，嘴巴张了张，几乎要叫出他的名字。他的母亲看了哈莉一眼，似乎立刻明白了什么。她用手肘轻轻顶了一下德拉科，他这才又恢复了之前那副傲慢的德行，目光冷冰冰地从韦斯莱全家身上一扫而过。

“啊，福吉，”卢修斯伸出手去，“你好。我想你还没有见过我的妻子纳西莎吧？还有我们的儿子德科拉。”

哈莉的目光移到卢修斯身上，他正带着笑意看着福吉，他在有权有势的人面前非常收敛，之前那种傲慢瞬间消失了，他那种他们俩私下在一起时掌控一切的气势也没有了，更没有深陷情/欲的些许狰狞。

——成年男子真是可怕的生物，他们是怎么自在地切换这些角色的呢？哈莉想，把目光移到了纳西莎·马尔福的身上。

“你好，你好，”福吉说，笑着对纳西莎鞠了个躬，把她介绍给在座的有名巫师，“啊，西里斯·布莱克，你的堂弟——你认识他吧？不打个招呼吗？”

哈莉担心地看了他们一眼，她知道西里斯并不喜欢他的这些堂姐妹们，他的堂姐妹们也未必喜欢他，但现在西里斯是对抗黑魔头、名字响彻魔法世界的悲情英雄，即便他们再怎么不喜欢，也只好上前打个招呼。

“好久不见了，亲爱的堂弟。”纳西莎说着，表情没有丝毫的变化，仍旧是那副高高在上的派头，“德拉科，这是你的舅舅西里斯·布莱克。”

“你好，我的堂姐，以及我亲爱的外甥，”西里斯站起来说，朝德拉科伸出了手，在魔法部长面前，德拉科再不情愿也不得不伸出手来，“你好，西里斯舅舅。”

“德拉科，”西里斯握着他的手说，“作为舅舅我不得不给你个忠告，别像你父亲那样，整天把精力浪费在一些无关紧要的事情上——比如偷喝家里的酒、做出一些不得体的事情之类——作为巫师，你最重要的事情是学习魔法——我听说你在学校除了魁地奇和魔药尚可之外，其余科目的成绩都不怎么样？”

西里斯这样不客气让德拉科惊讶极了，他飞快又慌乱地看了一眼哈莉，担心自己是不是泄露出什么了，同时他又对西里斯这么说他感到很愤怒。但哈莉脸上是平静的笑容，好像西里斯会这么说跟她一点关系都没有，她也对德拉科的成绩没有任何意见。倒是卢修斯暗地里摇了摇头，德拉科太青涩了，这样怎么可能是哈莉这种成熟女孩的对手呢？

“放心吧，西里斯，老朋友。”卢修斯插进来说，他一句“老朋友”成功地让西里斯皱起了眉头。“你知道我们马尔福即使喝得再醉，也不会误事儿——在这方面你应该深有体会，毕竟你也是个品酒大师，并且——”他朝西里斯挤眼暗示，“过去你比我们玩得还疯呢。”他知道哈莉也在看着，他敢打赌她不会把他们俩之间的小秘密告诉西里斯，他也敢打赌西里斯不会把年轻时候做的所有荒唐事都告诉哈莉——当然，西里斯并没玩得多疯，可是他就是要这么说给哈莉·波特听，不然她还以为她的教父是个禁/欲又圣洁的男人吗？

哦——他看到现在换西里斯·布莱克不动声色地瞟了哈莉一眼。卢修斯敢说，在场的人除了他和哈莉·波特之外，没有人能看出这一眼的深意。西里斯认为哈莉·波特能听得懂卢修斯·马尔福关于他男女关系方面的有趣暗示？有意思。卢修斯暗自猜想着他们之间进行到了哪一步——西里斯对自己的教女出手了，还是哈莉·波特对自己的教父行动了？他们开始于他和哈莉·波特的游戏之前，还是在那之后？无论如何，这可真是太有意思了……他真想知道，若是开学之后，哈莉·波特忽然对西弗勒斯·斯内普投怀送抱，那又将会发生什么呢？两个男人会更加反目成仇吗？

卢修斯饶有趣味地看了哈莉·波特一眼，哈莉正对他怒目而视，他思忖着她这股怒意从何而来，一想起他做了什么时，他的心情不由得更加愉悦——他涂抹了蛇怪咒语的关键部分，让哈莉·波特只能来找他，并且彻底阻断了她去马尔福庄园的途径，让她饥渴至死——瞧瞧她那复杂的眼神！既恨他，又渴望他——这眼神实在太能满足男人的虚荣心了。

“所以男人真得有个优秀的妻子监管着。”西里斯忽然说，语气让人分辨不出是真是假，“自从有了纳西莎之后，卢修斯，我不得不说你较从前可是收敛多了，而且我想，做父亲的总要给孩子一个表率——”

“对极了，西里斯——所以你打算什么时候要一个妻子呢？”卢修斯问，西里斯打算跟他谈谈纯血家族的婚姻是怎么回事吗？爱情只是奢侈品，家庭与责任才是维系家族的根本？不过他知道西里斯·布莱克不懂得什么叫家庭和责任。“身为布莱克家族的唯一后人，你负有传宗接代的重大使命，老朋友。”他笑着说，成功地看到西里斯的眉头进一步皱起，“世界杯结束后，我们庄园将有一个盛大的舞会，届时会有许多纯血家族的未婚少女参加——啊对了，过去你也参加过不少次，应该是轻车熟路了西里斯。现在你也老大不小了，在魔法界的名头正盛，何不趁机挑选一个合适的妻子呢？”

“挑选？”西里斯嫌恶地问。

“或者是被挑选。”卢修斯笑着说，“不过这有什么区别吗，西里斯？啊，我忘了，你有你的选择……”他别有深意地看了一眼哈莉·波特。爱上哈莉·波特的人会拥有爱情吗？他对此抱有绝对的怀疑，因为哈莉·波特这样的女孩，根本没有爱情可以奉献。

“感情真好啊，”就在两个男人剑拔弩张的时候，福吉插嘴了，“不过比赛就快开始了，还是等到赛后再慢慢叙旧吧——让我看看还有谁——你还没跟亚瑟·韦斯莱打招呼吧，卢修斯？”

这一刻真是紧张。韦斯莱先生和卢修斯·马尔福互相对视着，哈莉清楚地记起他们上次见面的情景：那是在丽痕书店，他们俩打了一架，哈莉到现在还记得韦斯莱先生打中卢修斯时的英姿，韦斯莱先生真是了不起，哈莉敬畏地看着他。卢修斯的眼神一下子变得冷冰冰的，他的视线越过韦斯莱先生，来回扫视着那排座位。

“天哪，亚瑟，”他轻声说道，“你卖了什么才弄到了这顶层包厢的座位？你的家当肯定不值这么多钱，对吧？”

——多好的家教。哈莉看了德拉科一眼，他的脸上也是这种马尔福式的轻蔑，灰色的眼睛冷漠地在韦斯莱家的红发上扫来扫去，弗雷德和乔治则回以怒目而视，如果不是韦斯莱太太拉着，他们可能已经开始攻击他了。

哈莉知道自己在这个场合下最好保持安静，别轻易地卷进男人与男人、男孩与男孩的战场，在这里，她只需要扮演一个乖孩子就好，而这正是她擅长的。她的目光尽可能自然地扫过面前的所有人——卢修斯、纳西莎、然后又是德拉科，再是福吉。

福吉没有领会卢修斯在说什么，他说：“卢修斯最近刚给圣芒戈魔法伤病医院捐了很大一笔款子，亚瑟。他是我请来的贵宾。”

“噢——太好了。”韦斯莱先生脸上勉强笑着说。

卢修斯的目光扫到赫敏身上，赫敏微微涨红了脸，但毫不退缩地与他对视着。哈莉很清楚卢修斯的嘴唇为什么会那样皱起来。他们并不那么看重一个人的品质，看重的是血统、地位和金钱，哈莉猜测着卢修斯和纳西莎当年在双向选择的时候，看重的是否也是这些？他们从外表上看是那么美丽、优雅，内心却如此地空洞无物，像大理石一样坚硬无情。那么，德拉科又看重她什么呢？她不是纯血、既无地位也无权势，那么他爱她的脸？爱她“大难不死的女孩”的名头？她不由得从对德拉科的某种复杂感情中抽出身来，想要对此重新审视和评估，因此她又看了德拉科一眼。

男孩的眼神足以让任何心存疑虑的女孩颤抖，只需一眼，他就像把封闭的灵魂一股脑儿全献出来给了她似的，哈莉忽然听不见赛场里喧闹的声音了——但那只有一眼。德拉科的目光迅速移到罗恩和赫敏身上，给了他俩一个轻蔑的眼神。哈莉也在同时掠过了他，定睛在他的父亲身上，她在想，她要用点什么手段才能让卢修斯·马尔福告诉她，那被涂抹掉的部分蛇怪咒语到底是什么呢？


	203. 诱惑与爱情

在卢修斯·马尔福的目光接触到她之前，哈莉移开了自己的双眼，转而去跟身旁的罗恩和赫敏说话，赫敏给她介绍大赛的赛程，而罗恩继续吹嘘着克鲁姆的高超技术。哈莉知道卢修斯非常得意于操控了她的思想，他清楚地明白她需要什么，他对此越是清楚明白，就越是不会轻易满足她，她必须完全抑制自己的渴望，装作那咒语没什么大不了的，它只是她的一时兴起。

卢修斯一家在落座了——哈莉用她敏锐的感知力察觉到了这一点，她听到他们开始享用起饮料，发出轻微的啜吸声。那是当然的，哈莉想，他们都穿得整整齐齐的，哪怕是在这么热的夏天来看热情四射的魁地奇比赛也还穿着得体的白衬衣，外面套着绣着暗色花纹的高级魔法袍子，衬衣的硬领顶着两个马尔福的脖子，让他们的头不得不高高在上。德拉科的领子下还系着一条绿底银花纹的斯莱特林领带；卢修斯的领子则微微敞开了一些，有种禁欲高贵的美；纳西莎的头上戴着一顶圆帽子，上面点缀着珠宝和花朵，宽花边的带子系在她的脖子下面——他们就不怕在包厢里融化吗？当然包厢里肯定施了清凉咒。

很快，比赛就要开始了，卢多·巴格曼开始解说了：“女士们，先生们……欢迎你们的到来！欢迎你们前来观看第422届魁地奇世界杯决赛！”

观众们爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声。几千面旗帜同时挥舞，还伴随着乱七八糟的国歌声，场面真是热闹非凡。可能其他人的所有注意力都被吸引过去了，但哈莉的内心仍在考虑各种各样的事，实在没办法全心投入去享受，毕竟比赛还没有正式开始——在这之前，两个国家的吉祥物将分别上场。

“好了，闲话少说，请允许我介绍……保加利亚国家队的吉祥物！”

看台的右侧是一片整齐的鲜红色方阵，此刻爆发出响亮的欢呼声。

“不知道他们带来了什么。”韦斯莱先生说，从座位上探出身子。“啊！”他猛地摘下眼镜，在袍子上匆匆地擦着“媚娃！”

——哈莉知道这东西。不是人类，但是是比普通人类更漂亮的生物——只要她们不生气，就会夺去所有男人的魂魄，除非你足够成熟，或者心里已经有了喜爱的人。

一百个媚娃滑进了场内，她们的皮肤像月亮一般泛着皎洁的柔光，她们的头发没有风也在脑后飘扬，接着音乐响了起来，哈莉惊愕地看到许多男人开始蠢蠢欲动，就连罗恩也不例外，随着媚娃的舞姿越来越快，罗恩站了起来，一条腿架在包厢的墙上，似乎要从包厢里跳进体育馆里去。

“罗恩！”哈莉和赫敏一起把罗恩拉了回来。哈莉匆忙地向四周张望，看看包厢这儿有没有人也像罗恩一样做出可怕的举动——她看到了，许多男人脸上涌现出狂喜，想要干点什么不可思议的事情好得到媚娃的注意，多么可笑，这些人的地位这样高，可仍然像普通人一样被肤浅的外表吸引。

——弗雷德和乔治正看着哈莉微笑，似乎对媚娃们无动于衷；西里斯和莱姆斯皱着眉头，好像对保加利亚队出动媚娃的举动大为不满，西里斯甚至摇了摇头，低声队莱姆斯说了什么，莱姆斯则对他的意见表示完全支持；他们的另一侧坐着比尔·韦斯莱，比尔敏锐地捕捉到哈莉探寻的视线，他冲她单起了一只眼睛，随即迷人地一笑，笑容里带着暖洋洋的、夏夜的味道。他看起来完全明白她的小心思——她在意的人会不会对媚娃产生如同罗恩一样的冲动呢？他则用眼神告诉她：媚娃对他这样的男人毫无吸引力，有吸引力的是更活跃、更有生命力的哈莉·波特，后者身上属于人的深层次的魅力盖过了媚娃浅层次的诱惑。

哈莉自然而然地撇过眼，她会找到一个机会去向比尔解释的，另外她还想拒绝弗雷德乔治兄弟俩。亲情是美好的，曾经哈莉是那么渴盼亲情，在十一岁进入霍格沃兹就读之前，她靠着坚强的意志熬过了在德思礼家最简单困苦的岁月。她没有任何和幸福有关的记忆，没有任何来自外界的慰藉，唯有幻想中的父爱与母爱——她一方面从弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈那里得到许多关于父母的错误信息，一方面幻想着假如他们活着她将过上什么样的美好日子，同时也对自己的幻想产生了疑虑：假如父母真的如同弗农和佩妮所说，并不是值得尊敬的人，她也不是爱的结晶那又怎么样呢？值得庆幸的是，这一切终于在她十一岁的时候得到了解决，她可以在自己的幻想上添加更美好的东西了——一些彼此信任的友情，如赫敏和罗恩带给她的；一些互相支撑的亲情，比如韦斯莱一家——哈莉从他们身上，体会到了许多从前只有幻想里才能拥有的东西，用不着去向往彼岸，现实生活里即拥有她所需要的一切。

因此她不太希望它们转化为别的——为什么一定要发展为亲密关系呢？她想她现在明白一点莱姆斯·卢平从前对她的劝告了，她感激他当初拒绝了她。她希望在对付黑魔头的时候，其余的能更简单一些，最好能在她的大脑里转化为一些符号，好让她能及时获得她想要的。

这时西里斯看了哈莉一眼，他也对她亲切的一笑，和比尔不同的是，他的这一眼充满安抚的味道，让她不要害怕疯狂的人群。但哈莉却被他目光中的复杂的东西看得浑身微微一颤，刚才她在亲情和友情的幻想中根本没有西里斯的位置——她把西里斯放在何处了？

她的童年是那样匮乏而不幸，她的人生也因此有了挥之不去的阴影，不管她现在笑得多么礼貌和善，那其中总有些虚假。很多时候她不是真的体会到了快乐，而是感觉到露出笑容能解决很多麻烦，她不自觉地选择着能在别人眼中加分的选项，以此获取她想要的。她想要的东西里，除了知识、魔法和特权之外，还包含有情感在内。她谨慎地想到，她有没有在西里斯面前也是如此？莱姆斯曾告诉她，被人需要也是一种幸福，她有没有迎合西里斯的这种需要？

想到这里，她目光匆匆，在十万人中寻找着奥利弗·伍德的身影——那当然是找不到的，不过这一眼让她忽然又有了新的感触，即使媚娃的魅力如此强大，仍有许多男性并没有为之疯狂。是爱情阻止了他们吗？如果是的话，那——哈莉本来深信罗恩应该是喜欢着赫敏的，他的疯狂是否说明他对赫敏的感情并没有那么强烈？

一种新的认知颠覆了哈莉的心，她原本以为罗恩是单纯的，她原以为单纯男孩们的感情也是单纯的，喜欢一个人就会狂热地、专一地爱她，绝不会旁逸斜出，也不会爱得不够投入。现在哈莉却想着，男孩子们喜欢某个女孩，那有可能只是他在附近没有找到更好的、或者更美的，那种像媚娃那样的。赫敏并不算美丽，门牙太大、头发太蓬、也不用任何香水，身上洋溢着羊皮纸的味道，就像一个古板的图书管理员。她说话永远直指真相，而真相永远是伤人的，因此赫敏很难讨男孩们的喜爱。哈莉深知赫敏的优点，她发自内心喜爱赫敏，但可惜的是，她不是个男孩，更不叫罗恩·韦斯莱。

罗恩现在被她们俩压制在椅子上，赫敏紧紧抓着他的手，防止他迷迷糊糊地又想跳下去。

安抚好了罗恩，哈莉又试图在人群中找到塞德里克·迪戈里，那当然也是找不到的，虽然她感到一些视线投射到她的身上。她难以抑制地回过头去，想被更多的、更纯然的感情填满。然后她就看到马尔福全家都冷静地坐在座位上，像三座毫无感情的雕像，没有任何失态的举动。

德拉科的手中拿着一杯薄荷汁，但并没有喝。他外表看起来很冷淡，脸上每一寸皮肤都显出无动于衷的傲慢，但他看向哈莉的目光却显得那么不顾一切，哈莉回头的瞬间就落入他的眼神的罗网——她看到两人视线相交的瞬间，他浑身轻轻一颤，薄荷汁几乎要洒出来了。他们太久没见面了，足足有一个月——这就是他连遮掩一下都不愿意的原因吗？他的目光止不住地在她身上流连，当他注意到她两个最好的朋友正全心全意和媚娃带来的诱惑相对抗的时候，他根本没控制他自己。

就在这时，音乐停了。哈莉迅速调转了目光。体育馆里充满了愤怒的吼叫。人们不愿意媚娃离开。但紧接着是爱尔兰的吉祥物上场，卢多宣布了这一消息后，体育场内又一阵欢呼。

“爱尔兰的吉祥物是不是小矮妖，赫敏？”哈莉低声问赫敏，赫敏还在为罗恩被媚娃迷倒生气呢。

“是的，哈莉。”她说，这时她紧紧盯着罗恩，以防他再次失控，罗恩还在张口结舌地盯着站到赛场一侧的媚娃。

“热爱金币的小矮妖？”哈莉问，她大声叹了口气，“我不喜欢这些虚假的东西，我几乎能猜出来他们会干些什么了。”

“我也不喜欢，”赫敏说，“其实我对魁地奇本身都不怎么感兴趣。但是罗恩需要人看着，像你说的那样，很快可能又有他特别喜欢的东西掉下来了。”

“那你看着他，赫敏。”哈莉无聊地打了个呵欠，“我去给你们买点饮料过来，最好我回来的时候，比赛已经正式开始了。”

她站起身来，跟大家点了点头，转身走了出去——赛场里也有饮料和食品供应，但韦斯莱先生出于经济考虑，没有带他们去，其他人买的大多是些纪念品，唯有马尔福一家最懂得享受，三个人手里都拿着魔法饮料——它们都是不间断供应的。

当哈莉挤出包厢的时候，她回头看了一眼，很想悄悄地送给德拉科一个暗示，让他跟过来。就在刚才，他一眼望过来时，一种极致的渴望忽然占据了她的身心，让她眼眶发热，脑子里几乎一片空白，她感到自己的身体在灯光下颤动，汗珠从背部漫起，瞬间遍布四肢。她想吻他，在某个阴暗的角落、一个不为人知的地方，在亲友们的眼皮底下，而且现在就要。

但回应她的不止一双眼睛。


	204. 韦斯莱与马尔福的不同

哈莉呼出一口沉闷而炽热的气息。她发现了那些眼睛，却不敢去数一数那到底有多少双——老天，她从没想过有一天自己会置身于这种诡异的处境里，现在怎么办呢？只好硬着头皮真的去买饮料了。

包厢的走廊里没有人，哈莉匆匆忙忙往外跑，很快来到了买饮料的地方，这里也没几个人，显得异常安静。赛场那边传来阵阵欢呼，但那就像是另一个世界，声音被隔绝很远。假如德拉科出来的话，他们很容易就能找到一些没人的僻静之地，假如他们想更进一步，这附近就有些独立的洗手间。但让人沮丧的是，这里不像在学校。学校里都是些半大孩子，无法领会她暧昧的暗示，这里则坐了一些大人，他们怎么可能看不懂她在表达什么呢？万一他们当中有谁出来了，那该怎么办呢？

卖饮料的商人显然也对她独自跑出来感到很惊讶：“现在不是爱尔兰队的吉祥物表演时间吗，你为什么在这？”他盯着她，但是哈莉早把她的头发放下来遮着那个伤疤了。

“太吵了。”她耸了耸肩，没做更多的解释。她一口气买了很多饮料放在包里，确保每个一起来的人都会有一瓶，还买了一些零食，虽然她不确定等会是否真有时间吃。

她闪入了一个隐蔽的场所，给自己披上了隐身衣，因为她已经听见有声音往这里来了。等她刚一穿好，果然就有人从她躲藏的地方前面走去，她看得很清楚，那是弗雷德和乔治兄弟俩，弗雷德知道她和德拉科之间的关系，这么说来，他们也看到了她递出去的眼神，但哈莉没想到他们是第一个出来的。一会儿脚步声停止了，他们俩并没有问饮料商人任何问题，没有问哈莉·波特去了哪里，哈莉顿时有了种不祥的预感。

“弗雷德，你确定等一会儿德拉科·马尔福会来？”哈莉听到乔治小声地问。

“那当然了，乔治，让我们给他点颜色看看。”弗雷德接着说，“东西都准备好了吗？”

“没问题，弗雷德，对于捉弄人我总是时刻准备着。”乔治兴奋地说，“尤其是捉弄马尔福这样的垃圾——他肯定想趁着哈莉单独出来的时候，躲在暗地里给她一个切割咒之类的。”

“……乔治，”弗雷德无奈又有点宠溺的声音传来，“所以那天我们亲吻哈莉之前，你都没仔细听我说话吗？”——他已经点出他们的情敌都有哪些人了，乔治竟然还懵懵懂懂的，以为德拉科·马尔福是哈莉的对头。

“——我没注意，弗雷德。”乔治不好意思地说，“我一想到要去吻哈莉就兴奋过头了，你知道我在这方面总是有点迟钝。”

“好吧好吧，”弗雷德说，“还记得我们的目标吗？最好能在我们毕业之前就把关系确定下来……这样等到哈莉一毕业，我们三个就能幸福地生活在一起了，奥利弗不在哈莉身边，斯内普对情情爱爱的不感兴趣——所以我们现在首先要对付的是德拉科·马尔福，然后再是其他人。——嘘，有人来了！”

真的有人往这边走来了，他完全没有遮掩自己的意图，大喇喇地朝这边走来，皮鞋敲在地板上，发出有节奏的声音。哈莉并不知道弗雷德和乔治到底躲在哪儿，但她很好奇这个倒霉蛋会是谁，听脚步声倒是有点像德拉科。不过她并不是太担心，因为弗雷德和乔治的恶作剧一般都不会太过分。

哈莉悄悄地从躲藏点探出来一个头，只见淡金的发色一闪，是德拉科？哦不，那头发要长得多，哈莉立刻明白那是另一个马尔福，他慢慢地朝这边走了过来，手里还举着魔杖，魔杖的尖端荧光闪烁，似乎并不怕别人知道他跟着出来了。

卢修斯一边往前走，一边仰着头傲慢地四处打量，哈莉知道他正在找她。这种情况也是她没遇到过的，她只不过是想跟德拉科偷偷地接个吻而已，卢修斯没必要这样紧张吧？他未免把儿子也管得太严了点。

这时弗雷德和乔治藏身的地方传来一个细微的声响，卢修斯立刻停下了脚步，他辨认了一下，朝声音响起的地方望去。

“哈莉·波特，”他傲慢地开口，“快点滚出来吧，我知道你在这儿，也知道你想干什么，我奉劝你最好别玩花样，要遵守你许下的诺言，要记得你还有点小秘密在我手上。”

——快闭嘴你这傻瓜，哈莉恨不得走出来提醒他这里并不是只有他们两人，以弗雷德的敏感，他再多说一点，难保弗雷德不会又猜出点什么来——尽管她和卢修斯根本谈不上有什么特别亲密的关系。

没人回答卢修斯，他自信地向前走去——未成年的魔法师不许在霍格沃兹以外使用魔法，他相信即使是哈莉·波特也不会轻易违反这个决定，何况就算真的打起来，她也不是他的对手。

哈莉听到他正往弗雷德和乔治藏身的地方走去，很快就走得不见人影了，她悄悄地挪动脚步想跟上去，但有人抢先一步从后面搂住了她的腰，一只手掌捂在她的嘴上，阻止了她的脚步和可能发出的惊呼声。

“你在看什么，哈莉？”一个熟悉的声音在她耳边说道。

哈莉紧张的心放了下来。“比尔，你怎么在这？”

“因为你的眼神，哈莉。”比尔笑着说道，“是它们让我来到了这儿。”他把她整个转过来，现在哈莉只听到背后传来一声巨响以及卢修斯·马尔福的咒骂声，她真想看看弗雷德和乔治到底把卢修斯怎么样了，她想转过头去，但是比尔非常自然地低下了头，她知道他想干什么，她急切地想跟他解释之前的误会，想告诉他到底是怎么一回事，但是比尔的眼睛是那么清澈，她仅仅只是因为他的帅气眩惑了一秒钟，他的嘴唇就挨近了，他同时将隐身衣从她的一只手里拿出来抖开旋转了一下，现在隐身衣如同一块罩布盖住了他们两个，他们拿着紧身衣一角的手紧握着，比尔的另一只手攫住了她的下巴，他温存地吻住了她的唇，好像在享用什么特别的果实，很快地，他的舌尖闯了进去，同时用身体将她轻轻往后推去，直到哈莉靠在了冰冷的墙壁上，他随即覆了上去，像要用强壮的身体将她包裹起来似的，不停地在她身上重叠、摩擦。

一种新鲜的感觉窜过哈莉的身体，让她又热又疼。本来她觉得空着的那一只手却无处可去——出于某种坚持，她不想将手放在比尔身上，好像这样就能在亲吻时保持镇定似的，但渐渐地，她的目光开始游移了，她的手搭在了他的背上——他穿着什么衣服？她感到她的手指从他的衣服里穿过去了，四根手指直接接触到了他的背肌，当二者相触的时候，她感到比尔明显地全身抖动了一下，他的吐息变得更加火热了——

她是触碰到什么开关了吗？哈莉模模糊糊地想，刚才想要解释的念头一扫而空，不知道为什么，比尔的颤抖似乎透过她的手指传到了她的心脏部位，那里一下子麻痹了，她的整个身体也跟着麻痹了——当他的舌尖轻触她的舌尖之时，她以为会得到更加激烈的吻，比尔却移开了一些，哈莉看到他半张着嘴，舌头慢慢地缩了回去，好像在回味她甜美的味道，接着他露出一个苦恼的笑，手指轻轻地揪了一下她的脸：“糟糕，我好像比我预想中的要奉献得更快了——”然后还不等哈莉反应过来，他就开始激烈地吻她，舌头疯狂地纠缠着她，手指不停地在她的脖子和下颌以及脸颊上游移，他们相触的所有地方都热得可怕。他的身体几乎把她钉入了墙里，哈莉感到自己被他的吻融化了，理性正离她而去，她已经听不到弗雷德和乔治那边的动静了，她只能听见唇齿间小小的水声和比尔急促的呼吸声——

“唔……”以及她自己的声音。

她的手指还深陷渔网背心的孔洞里，感受到那里炽热的高温和肌肉的滚动。

等到比尔终于停下来，哈莉才找回了一丁点理智：“比尔……”她把手移到前面来，揪住他的衣服保持稳定，“告诉我……你要向我奉献什么？”

比尔轻轻一笑。“我喜欢这样，哈莉。”他故意低头在她耳边悄声说，“我喜欢你问我这些的时候，眼神中的渴望——你渴望我吗，哈莉？”

“那就告诉我，”哈莉看着他的眼睛，“告诉我我想要你奉献什么，比尔·韦斯莱。”

“奉献我的吻，”他轻吻她的唇角，“奉献我的心，”他咬了一口她的唇瓣，故意让鼻息落在她的鼻尖上，引来她动情的轻颤，“奉献我的灵魂……”他执起她的一缕秀发轻吻，渐渐吻到她的眼睛，她的脸颊，她的脖子，他的手按在她跃动的动脉上，唇也跟了上来，“奉献我的生命以及我所拥有的一切，我的主人。”

哈莉全身剧烈震颤了一下——“我的主人”！那真的是蛇怪的咒语，但从某个角度而言，它也确实像情话，尤其当她去掉了最开头的关于蛇怪的内容之后，这多像是深陷热恋中的人的语言啊！那么还有一件事急需解答，那就是被卢修斯涂改掉的部分究竟是什么？

“——好极了，比尔。”她知道比尔误会了什么，不过她放心的是，没有人会那么轻易奉献一切，以后她应该还会有机会解释，现在她想知道这句话的原句到底是什么的，还想知道它们用如尼文该如何朗读。“可惜我还不知道这段话用如尼魔文该如何朗读，你能用英语先读一遍，再用如尼魔文读一遍吗？”

“你就这么喜欢听我朗诵这段誓言吗，哈莉？”比尔问道，哈莉想说并不是那样，但他接吻后双颊微红、眼神迷离的样子实在是过分性感，让她一时忘了要说些什么。

“——是的，比尔。”她结结巴巴地道。

“向我奉献你的吻，”他低头耳语道，哈莉像被他蛊惑了一般，踮起脚尖轻轻地吻了他一下，他握住她的手，低头吻在她的手指上，“奉献你的心，”他将她的手指放在他的心脏部位，“奉献你的灵魂，”然后紧紧拥住她，“奉献你的生命以及你拥有的一切，你是我永恒的奴仆——”他把她猛地抱了起来，“抓紧隐身衣，哈莉，有人过来了。”他就这么抱着她闪到了另一个隐秘的角落，然后——继续吻她。

“哈莉·波特。”有人咬牙切齿地喊她的名字，卢修斯·马尔福走过他们俩身前，他好像察觉到什么似的，在比尔背后站住了。哈莉能很清楚地看到他淡金色的长发上，沾着无数乱糟糟的东西，有正在融化的蛋糕、糖果碎片和枫叶糖浆等等，那肯定是弗雷德和乔治的杰作，他们俩现在怎么样了？现在只见卢修斯他脸色铁青，四处张望，企图找到该死的哈莉·波特。哈莉屏住了呼吸，生怕被他发现她就在他的身侧。但比尔并不在乎——他确实也没有理由在乎卢修斯·马尔福，他的嘴唇仍默默地在她的唇边滑动，诱哄哈莉打开她因紧张而闭上的小嘴。


	205. 马尔福们

哈莉屏住呼吸向后靠去，脑袋紧紧贴着墙壁，好像这样就能让卢修斯不知道她正在怎样的处境里。比尔感觉到她的紧张，他给了她一个镇定的笑容，没有更进一步，只是细细地亲吻着她的嘴唇。哈莉的心现在已经完全不在他身上了，因为她看到卢修斯·马尔福的脸上出现了一抹不祥的微笑，他举起了魔杖，嘴里无声地念了几句，一道浅蓝色的光芒以他为中心，慢慢地向四周扩散。

哈莉认出来这是显现魔咒，它能让所有隐身的物体显形。这个魔咒虽然很有用但是因为光线扩散得太慢而失去了原本的作用，所以哈莉知道卢修斯只是想把她逼出来而已。她挣扎着想从比尔身上下来，以在显现魔咒打在她身上之前逃走，但比尔对她摇了摇头，他迅速掏出自己的魔杖，给自己和哈莉身上施展了一个幻身咒，又在幻身咒外施了一层护盾，这双重的魔咒刚好可以对付显现魔咒和咒立停，只要对手的魔力不是过于强大，这两重魔咒已经足够应付。比尔略加思索，又对两人的鞋子、衣服以及喉咙施展了无声咒。

哈莉的心放下了一点儿，因为她知道卢修斯魔法方面的本事并不怎么样，可能他的心思全部用在如何玩弄阴谋诡计和各种各样的少女身上了吧，虽然他竭尽全力，但他的显现魔咒果然没有取得任何效果，蓝光平静地滑过走廊，到处都空荡荡的，没有显示出任何可疑的东西。

但卢修斯的脸上出现了一种奇特的微笑。这微笑在摇曳的蓝光下显得有些诡异，尽管他看起来仍然那么英俊，幽蓝的光芒让他的脸比先前更富吸引力，但哈莉却忍不住打了一个寒颤。比尔轻轻地拥着她，抚摸着她的长发，想要让她平静下来，但哈莉坚持下了地，她对比尔摇了摇头，示意他不要轻举妄动。

“很好，哈莉·波特。”她听到卢修斯慢悠悠地张口，“我知道你在这儿，在这走廊里——我要警告你——不管你躲到哪儿，斯莱特林的蛇怪永远能找到你，除非你彻底消失——虽然你很有可能就躲在……”他故意停了一停，“我的身后。”

哈莉紧张得心脏紧缩了起来，肠子几乎搅成了一团，听听他说了什么？“斯莱特林的蛇怪”！听在别人的耳朵里好像这蛇怪指的是卢修斯自己，但哈莉知道那并不是这样，他说的是真的蛇怪——他在暗示她，如果她不从藏身地点走出来的话，她可能永远不会得到被他涂黑的那部分了，她可以继续假装不在乎蛇怪吗？她能继续跟卢修斯·马儿小慢吞吞地玩游戏？当然不能——而且他还说了什么？他知道她就躲在他的身后？

“——很有用的咒语，波特小姐。”他接着说，慢慢地移开脚步，魔杖像之前那样若即若离地对着比尔和哈莉这边，比尔的魔杖也对着他，“用来对付显现魔咒最好不过了，而且我找不出任何痕迹和证据——也许我能猜一猜，那是你自己发出来的，你并没有任何帮手，你还能让魔法部也找不到任何证据证明你在霍格沃兹之外使用了魔法，对吗？”

他发出嘲讽的笑声，慢慢地从走廊里离开了。哈莉听到他好像往洗手间那边去了，弗雷德和乔治的恶作剧让他不得不先去清洗他那头宝贵的金发。他走了之后，哈莉感到自己的手心里全是汗，接着她看到比尔正迷惑地看着她。他挥了挥魔杖，解除了他们身上的魔法。

“他为什么找你，哈莉？”比尔问道，“你得罪他了吗？”

“可能因为我和他儿子有点过节，他想过来给我一点教训。”哈莉说，这倒不完全是谎话，“你知道马尔福家的人，每一个都那么让人讨厌。”

“在这儿你完全不用害怕，哈莉。”比尔安慰她，“魔法部长在这儿，马尔福们不会把你怎么样的——我们该回去了，”他忍不住又在哈莉唇边吻了一下，双眼闪闪发亮，“我猜大家该着急了。”

“好的。”哈莉点点头，她有点头疼了，假如比尔在大家面前对她也这样亲密，那该怎么办呢？此外她很想找个机会去会一会卢修斯。这时另一阵脚步声传来，往饮料商人那儿去了。

“哈莉？”来人不确定地喊着她的名字，哈莉一听这声音就知道那是西里斯，西里斯也看出什么来了，还是仅仅只是担心她呢？她吃不准，但是她不想这样去见西里斯——刚才她没觉得，现在感到嘴唇有些疼，她摸了摸那里，发现那儿好像肿了一点儿。

“——比尔，能给我施一个愈合咒吗？”她小声地、难为情地问，“我的嘴唇肿了。”

“奥，”比尔也小声回答，他在暗淡的光线下凝视着她，抬起一只手轻轻抚过她的嘴唇。女孩期盼地看着他，嘴唇红艳艳的，确实有一些红肿，但这让他真的非常想把它们吻得更肿，但他们身后就是西里斯·布莱克，哈莉的教父。如果他真的吻上去了，可能会被这位教父立刻阿瓦达。“好的，哈莉。”他轻轻答道。

但他还没来得及施咒，西里斯已经转过身来了，“哈莉！”他喊道。比尔和哈莉只好也转过身来，哈莉非常谨慎地后退了一步，试图把自己藏在阴影里，“西里斯，我在这儿！”

“西里斯。”比尔笑着打了声招呼。

西里斯的长腿几步就赶了上来，他怀疑地看了比尔好几眼，大男孩很自然地微笑着，一副什么坏事都没做的样子，西里斯厌恶地扫了他那用皮绳圈起来的长发好几眼，又皱着眉头看了看他露在短袖皮衣外面的一小截渔网背心——这坏小子穿得什么玩意儿？他想，无论如何，这种坏男孩要是想追求哈莉，他第一个不同意。

在他打量比尔的时候，哈莉悄悄地低下了头，包厢里灯光很好，可能会有很多人看得见她嘴唇肿了，那儿那么多成熟的大人，肯定能猜得出他们干了什么——

“西里斯，能替我把饮料拿给大家吗？”哈莉问，“我想去一下洗手间，待会儿好专心比赛。”

“去吧，哈莉。”西里斯说，他的目光还在比尔身上来来回回，就这么短短十几秒的时间，他已经挑出了比尔身上十几个他看不顺眼的地方，“你——”他对比尔说，“跟我一起回包厢去。”他看着比尔，哈莉应该就不会有危险了——有什么比十几二十岁的大男孩更危险的呢？不过待会他会让莱姆斯来接哈莉的，毕竟这里的安保并不怎样。

“那当然了，西里斯。”比尔说。他们就这样一起往回走，哈莉松了一口去，转身往那些独立洗手间走去，幸运的话，她还能在这儿找到卢修斯，不然的话，她根本没机会了——一旦她回到格里莫广场12号，或者到了霍格沃兹，她还能在哪儿找到他呢？尤其在他关闭了壁炉的情况下。

她来到洗手间附近，小心翼翼地倾听着，试图发现里面传出来的水声，但这些洗手间的隔音效果显然很好，她怎么也听不出哪间有人，更别提分辨出哪一间里躲着卢修斯了，正在她踌躇的时候，一间洗手间的门忽然打开了，还没等她反应过来，就被人一把拽了进去，她的背部狠狠地撞击在墙上，然后是震耳欲聋的关门声。

卢修斯·马尔福满脸狂怒地盯着她，他的一只手摁住了她的肩膀，另一只手则拿着魔杖，魔杖的另一头正压在她的脖子的动脉上，一股压抑的气从魔杖尖端射出，好像一只手扼住了哈莉的喉咙，只放入一点点氧气。这让她头昏眼花，她想尖叫，想惊呼，两手拼命地划拉，想要逃脱他的桎梏，但男人的力量显然占有压倒性的优势。

“容我提醒你，亲爱的哈莉·波特小姐，”他轻柔地说，好像在说着什么动人的情话，但话语中满载残忍，“你对我承诺了什么，还记得吗？你说过你会离开德拉科。那么，那么，”他咬牙切齿，手微微用力，魔杖更深入地顶入她的喉咙，“那么，刚才你望他的那一眼是什么呢，我可以请教一下吗？”

哈莉双手抓住了魔杖，卢修斯似乎也想听听她的解释，把魔杖稍微移开了一点。

“咳咳——”哈莉拼命地呼吸，氧气大量闯进她的肺叶，直到缓过气来才开口，“那只是我们之间的一点小乐趣，马尔福先生。”

“乐趣？”他的面容因愤怒扭曲了，“看起来你想得到一点真正的惩罚，波特小姐——我是太放纵你了吗？让你误以为你可以对德拉科做任何你想做的事。”他举起魔杖，“我警告你——”

“在你不遵守承诺的时候，你凭什么要求我遵守？”哈莉打断了他，“不用你提醒我，我也知道我许下了什么承诺——那你呢？你还记得你许下了什么承诺吗？那本书——你说过你会读给我听的——”

“所以你借这个来惩罚德拉科？”他愤怒地吼道。

“这跟德拉科没关系！”她同样大声地吼了回去，“我和你的任何事都与德拉科没有关系！”

“——”他瞪着她，好像在评估她的话到底有几分可信度，接着他摇头，“你别想骗我，哈莉·波特，你以为我是你那两个双胞胎跟班，还是刚才那个使用幻身咒的男孩？”

“——好吧。”哈莉呼出了一口气，她感到卢修斯的怒气消退了一些。这时她才有余裕去看他的头发，他头发上的蛋糕居然还在——她猜想可能是他养尊处优太久了，连手动洗头都不会了，她真想嘲笑他一番，但现在不是时候，她得进一步降低他的敌意，然后尽可能地要到被他涂黑的蛇怪咒语。因此虽然她并不想承认德拉科给她也造成了不少的影响，但是目前说真话可能才是最好的，她开口解释：“我承认我刚才看到德拉科的时候，我又被他吸引了——你应该对此深有体会，尽管马尔福们很惹人讨厌，但是他们又奇怪地很有魅力。”


	206. 都怪马尔福们过分迷人

“这样你就控制不住自己了？”他轻声反问，她看到他的唇边泛起一个轻蔑的笑容，魔杖带来的压力消失了，现在它只是停留在她白皙的脖子上，像一根长长的、坚硬的手指刮搔着她的皮肤，它渐渐往下，停留在她右边的锁骨上。

“——只是一眼，你就无法自控了？”他嗤嗤地笑着，“你想让我相信你是这样一个没有定力的女孩？哦，得了——我见过你的真面目。”他上前一步，把她进一步困在魔杖和墙壁之间，哈莉情不自禁颤抖了一下，暧昧的气息随即流转了整个洗手间，他们俩都想起了曾在马尔福庄园那个小小的图书室里发生的事，虽然他们没有更进一步，但他们的身体熟练地感知到它们曾那么亲密地纠缠在一起过。

“瞧瞧你，”他低下头在她耳边吹着气，带着从前没有过甜甜的滋味——他头发上的糖浆蹭到了哈莉的脸上，但哈莉没有拨开它们，她直视着他的双眼——牢牢瞪着，仔细观察着，试图找到一个新的突破口，让他敌意再降低一些。“——你的脖子上起了鸡皮疙瘩，波特小姐。”他鼻子蹭一下她的耳朵，让她感到那里的软毛刺激得皮肤钻心地痒，“真难看。”他啧啧地摇着头，手指在她的颈侧滑动，好像对她的反应不屑一顾，但哈莉发现他的眸色变深了一些——这说明不止她感觉到兴奋了。“怎么，现在你感觉到另一个马尔福也是你无法抗拒的吗？”他嘲弄地问。

“我的确是个自控力很强的人，马尔福先生。”哈莉忽然说，一根手指搭在他魔杖的顶端，然后徐徐向前滑去，直到挨着他有力的手指，然后她笑了笑，又从他的手臂越过，直接来到他硬挺的衣领上，他们两人的视线都跟随着她的手指。“假如我想要抵抗，我确实可以抵抗任何人——包括你在内，这一点也如你所言，我们之前发生的一切也能证明这一点。”她的双眼接触到他的视线，他紧盯着她，愤怒又在他的眼里聚集。

“但是你知道，”她抚弄着他的衣领，并不去碰他的脖子，“你知道是你们无法抵抗我，我是你们没有见过的类型。虽然你对我下了那么多让人高兴又让人厌憎的评语，这些评语我猜你已经在别的女孩那儿用了很多次，但你仍然要承认，我是独一无二的。”她把他魔法袍衣领下的第二个纽扣解开，卢修斯没去阻止她，他想看看这女孩能表演到什么程度，另一方面，他也想测试自己是否真的像她说的那样。

“这世上不会有第二个‘大难不死的女孩’，不会有第二个女孩额头上有这样一道闪电式的疤痕，不是每一个女孩都那么神秘诱人，并且能像我这样能抗拒马尔福们的魅力——”她自信地说，“是的，我可以随时喊停。假如你不用其他手段的话，我根本不会出现在这里，我想你也知道这一点。”

“而且，”她说，无所畏惧地直视他越来越愤怒的双眼，“我根本不怕你会对我做什么——康纳利·福吉在这里，这里还有那么多的魔法部的官员，那么多有名望的巫师——我是除了魁地奇比赛之外第二引人注目的焦点。我相信为了马尔福家族着想，你即使再愤怒也不会在这里加害我——容我再次提醒你，这里已经不是马尔福庄园了，马尔福先生。”

“那么容我也提醒你，哈莉·波特小姐，”卢修斯那灰色的眼睛像要穿透她一样，“你可能已经忘了，我们的游戏还没结束，最后一次你输了——尽管只有那么一瞬间，但你触碰到了我的嘴唇，根据我们的游戏规则，新一轮的游戏将随时开始，而我仍是主导者。”

“——我没忘，先生。”哈莉说，她瞄向他的嘴唇，“我还记得那触感——我喜欢你重新提起我们的游戏，先生。”

什么意思？卢修斯暗自想道，她的话不像刚才那么咄咄逼人了，她绿玻璃一样的眼睛里几乎要闪现出温情了，她好像在告诉他，那是她故意要认输的，为的只是再来一次——再来一次那些奇妙的试探、放纵和狂热，他想起最后一次她临走前的那些话……她真的是这个意思吗？

“我知道你想引诱我，马尔福先生。”她说，“你想操控我——你给我寄来了那本书，你涂黑了关键的部分，你关闭了马尔福庄园的壁炉，你想要我因得不到而疯狂，你想让我狂躁——”她咬了咬嘴唇，“因为你看够了我的冷静，就像我喜欢看你这硬挺的、浆好的衬衣领子，但我更喜欢撕烂它们一样——”她把手伸进魔法袍，抚摸了一下他衬衣的前襟，微微皱了皱眉头。

“我告诉你那不可能。”她重新咬着嘴唇道，错开和他相交的视线，发音十分模糊，“我绝对没因为你心神不宁，我没有对你涂黑的部分孜孜以求，没有在夜深人静的时候想再次把我的脚放在你的胸口，甚至希望你能低下高贵的头去吻它们。”

——她现在在引诱他。卢修斯从未像现在这样肯定过。她的话术还处在初级阶段，幼稚得可笑，任何有些经验的成年男子都能听出来她的意图，但他喜欢看到她眉间放松的示弱的样子，起码她确实在试图诱惑他，因为她是那么地好斗并且争强好胜，他想着。他很清楚这是一种诱惑，目光却看着她咬着的嘴唇，那里颜色深了一些，有些红肿——似乎是亲吻留下来的痕迹，她刚才和那男孩就躲在他身后秘密接吻，在她引诱德拉科，想让他出来之后。现在他等着看这两片美丽的嘴唇将会怎么说谎，等着看她更丑陋的一面。

“但我想，我得诚实地面对我自己。”她说。

她又一次滑出了他的思维，卢修斯想到，那两片嘴唇在他的注视下似乎变成了一朵盛放的红玫瑰，它娇艳欲滴，并且微微露出花蕊。

“——我得诚实地面对我的欲/望。”她轻声地、自暴自弃地说，卢修斯认为她的神情从没有现在这样动人过，他似乎窥见了一个真实的哈莉·波特，真的吗？这就是真实的哈莉·波特？他问自己。接着他听到哈莉·波特继续开口：“我想满足它，我要满足我的欲/望，我要诚实地告诉你，你的手段很有用，你让我每一天都在想着你，你让我饥渴至极——我恨不能插上翅膀去找你，只为了——”

“为了那本书？”他问。

“——是的。”她顿了一下，露出一个讪笑，“更多的是为了那本书。”

“那德拉科呢？”他挑起一边的眉毛问。

“我喜欢他喜欢我。”她飞速答道，“不因为你，也不为了那本书。”

“我发誓我想远离你们。”她补充道，“我喜欢德拉科看着我的样子，但我绝不喜欢他喜欢我之外的样子——他傲慢自大，瞧不起我最好的两个朋友，脑子里充斥着阴谋诡计，一个典型的斯莱特林马尔福。而你，你也一样，甚至比他还让人讨厌一百倍。而且我知道没有哪个马尔福会因为我背叛家庭，即使他再喜欢我。”

“你的说法倒也不是完全没有见地，”卢修斯慢慢地开口，“我很欣赏你这种清醒，希望你能一直清醒下去——”

他没说完，被哈莉打断了，她急于向他表达自己，她捏着他的衣领，感受着上面的硬度：“看看你这件衬衣，马尔福先生，你的仆人们给你在衬衣的前襟上也上了浆，脖子周围的部分也上了浆，您的衬衣就像一件白色的盔甲，虽然我喜欢这禁/欲的暗示，但这样你如何自由活动呢？我猜德拉科也有类似的衣服——你们喜欢这样循规蹈矩、喜欢这种被禁锢的感觉，而我——”她露齿一笑，“我喜欢自由和冒险。所以我们最终不可能走在一条路上，马尔福先生，我希望你能领会我的意思。”

“很好，波特小姐，”卢修斯点头说，试着忽视她还停留在他衣领上的手指，“不过我总觉得把信心放在你的承诺上毫无意义，你也知道有时候你是无法自控的——人并非纯然理性的生物，万一你无法信守承诺那怎么办？”

“话题又绕回来了，马尔福先生。”哈莉假笑着，“假如你能信守承诺，我也可以。”

“还有我们的游戏，哈莉·波特。”他拿过她不肯收回的手，“别忘记我们之前还有许多事可以做，我可以告诉你我涂黑的那一部分——”他看到她的眼睛一下子睁大了，顿时觉得很可笑，她大概没想到吧？“我这么做是有理由的，波特小姐。我从未见过一个青春期的、像你这样被性/欲折磨的女孩，一个满脑子都是男孩和男人的女孩，能有这么旺盛的求知欲，甚至超过了对性的好奇——我认为这样的女孩应该得到一点奖赏。更何况这是你应得的。”

哈莉的脸一下子红了，“性/欲”！他真的说出来了？这世上可能只有卢修斯·马尔福在说这个词儿的时候能那么平静。

“……我们的游戏也仍将继续，”他说，他试图重新掌握主动权，“三次，你还记得吗？我们可以在这进行我们新游戏的第一次。第一次我是不会太过分的。”

哈莉好奇地望着他，双眼隐含着某种期待，这让他又有些逸出的冲动了。

“别期待那将会有多刺激，波特。”他哼笑，让笑声掩盖即将出口的、别的声音。“你那两个双胞胎男友给我造成了一点小麻烦，”他指了指头上的蛋糕和糖浆，“我知道他们是为了你。所以你现在要做的，就是替我把头发清洗干净——这是反清洁咒的恶作剧，对吧？”

他满意地看到哈莉·波特叹了口气，她无奈地点了点头，示意他把头放在洗手台的水龙头下，他照做了，她用手把他的头发一口气全部反了过来，让他眼前一片淡金色的黯然。她用手指当梳子替他梳理毛糙的乱发，把它们弄整齐，她的手法很轻柔，没弄断他的任何一根宝贝头发。

接着是水龙头打开的声音，她没有直接把他的头按到水龙头底下冲洗，而是先细致地把那些蛋糕和糖浆清理掉，再用手去接一些水泼在他的头上，轻轻地按压着他的头皮，她的指尖扫过他的皮肤，一会儿是这里，一会儿是那里——然后她停留在某个地方，一个敏感点，反复地按摩着，就像是某种程度的爱抚。可能那里的蛋糕太多了，卢修斯模糊地想，长发遮住了他的眼睛，让他有种冒险的刺激感。他压抑着喉间要逸出的低吟，然后他感觉到她的指尖在微微颤抖，有几次它们停留在他的下颌边缘——那里没有头发，但那指尖扫过的感觉几乎像过电一样，很快他就怀疑自己是否和她一起颤抖起来了。

接着他听到她微微喘着气。“——所以这不怪我，”他听到她小声说，“这都是你们的错，都怪你们过分迷人，都怪你们……”

“那里……”他尝试开口，声音熟悉地低沉着。

“……哪里？”她同样喑哑地问，低下头，嘴唇轻触他的一束头发，“这里吗？”

“被涂黑的地方。”他粗声粗气地说，好像他很生气她没能理解他的意思，而不是因为欲/望作怪，“那里并不是魔咒，而是一个动作。当你念出了前面的魔咒之后，只要抬起脚让蛇怪亲吻一下就可以了。”

“奥，”她心不在焉地说，“那得先保证我不被吃掉才行。”她假装她跟蛇怪没有任何联系。

“——为不可能的事儿受控于人，值得吗？”他问。

“获取知识总能让人幸福，马尔福先生。”她说，呼吸喷在他的后颈上，清洗已经接近了尾声，她把他的发尾放到水龙头下冲洗起来。

“你对知识和力量的渴求倒是很像一个人，波特。”他说，停了一下才道出谜底，“黑魔王也这样如饥似渴。”这个词成功地让她的手指停下来了。他猛地一甩，将头发甩倒前面来，水珠将哈莉·波特的衣服全都打湿了，她生气地看着他。

他冲她得意地笑了笑。幼稚，哈莉心想。

“洗得不错，波特。”他把洗手间的门稍微打开了一点儿，往外面看了看，又缩回脑袋，把门关上，对自己的头发和衣服湿了一个烘干咒，又给头发来了个柔顺咒。现在他就又一副衣冠楚楚的样子了，哈莉等他给她也来一个，但他迟迟不动手，她刚要开口，却被点住了嘴唇。

“我知道我们马尔福非常迷人，波特小姐。”他说，几乎是得意洋洋，“但不要把目光局限在我们身上。这世上有魅力的男人很多——如果你需要男孩，那就去找一些，霍格沃兹的英俊男孩到处都是；如果你需要各具特色的成熟男人，那我建议你——去找西弗勒斯和西里斯试试看，甚至你可以找现在站在走廊里的悲情狼人——假如你能先跟他解释一下，你为什么这么湿地和卢修斯·马尔福待洗手间的话。”


	207. 和德拉科之间的最大阻碍

卢修斯没有关上门，哈莉听到他的脚步声缓缓远去，又听到他发出了一声轻蔑的哼声，那似乎是针对莱姆斯·卢平的，接着那脚步声继续远去了，另一阵脚步声轻悄悄地传来——那是莱姆斯·卢平的脚步声，那仿佛永远怕吵醒或者扰乱别人的脚步声，除了藏有秘密的、永远不愿意伤害别人的莱姆斯·卢平之外，她不做第二人想。

所以卢修斯想要让她难堪的打算恐怕要落空了，哈莉不无讽刺地想。因为莱姆斯·卢平只需要一个略微诚恳一点的请求就能替她保住所有秘密，她甚至都不需要撒谎，因为他根本不会询问。他只会观察，她知道他发现了她的很多小秘密，但她敢肯定，他从来没向第三人提起过，如果他觉得不妥，他甚至连西里斯都不会告诉，让她的小秘密烂在他心里。

她听到莱姆斯的脚步停了一小会儿，又犹豫地朝前，他当然想不到哈莉就在卢修斯·马尔福走出来的那间洗手间里，因此准备到别的地方去找她——他是那么地小心翼翼，以至于不好意思在很可能还有其他人的洗手间丛林里喊出哈莉·波特的名字。当然，这也可能是为了照顾哈莉的感受，因为哈莉·波特是另一个敏感的人。

当哈莉听到莱姆斯就要离开时，一股冲动促使她走到洗手间的门口，她斜出半个身体，对在东张西望的莱姆斯露出一个微笑。莱姆斯一眼就看到哈莉身上到处都湿漉漉的，他瞬间想到刚才从这洗手间里走出去的卢修斯。他下意识地张了张嘴，但很快地，他又调整好了他的表情，他很懂得如何控制自己过分强烈的情绪，即便此时他的心里好像滚油在沸腾一样，一大堆猜测在里面翻滚：卢修斯对哈莉做了什么？抑或哈莉对卢修斯做了什么？他使劲地摇了摇头。这时他发现哈莉谨慎地朝四周看了看，然后对他招了招手。

——她需要帮助。莱姆斯立刻明白了，他马上走进洗手间，转身把门带上。

“莱姆斯，”哈莉急切地说，在他开口之前开口，“快给我一个烘干咒——比赛还没正式开始吧？”

——她在转移话题。这让莱姆斯更好奇她到底和卢修斯在这里做了什么，但开口询问不是他的特长，而——而掏出魔杖轻声念了一句烘干咒、赶紧满足他所爱的人的要求——不管是詹姆·波特的、或者是西里斯·布莱克的，还是哈莉·波特的要求。这才是他的……他的刻在骨子里的习惯。尽管他的内心快被疑问给逼疯了。

“还没开始呢。”他回答她，“不过就快了。”他仍然担心她的安危。有些事不能这么由着她，他想，他应该开口问一问，所以他张嘴——

“——莱姆斯，在那次——二年级去霍格沃兹的火车上，你是不是看到了什么？”哈莉又抢先了一步，“你是不是看到了我和德拉科·马尔福……”她咬住嘴唇，把莱姆斯的思维引向德拉科——她和德拉科的关系，莱姆斯应该早就知道了。

“怎么了吗，哈莉？”莱姆斯问，哈莉肯主动谈那是最好了，他稍微松了口气。

“——如果我想和他恋爱，你怎么看呢？”哈莉看到莱姆斯的神色轻松了一些——果然，用一个小问题来置换大问题会迅速让莱姆斯转换方向，不管怎么说，和德拉科发生任何事都比和卢修斯来得更让人容易接受，从另一个方面讲，莱姆斯也肯定更希望她是和德拉科之间出了问题而不是她跟卢修斯在这干了什么不得体的事儿。

“你们可能要面对很多现实问题，哈莉。”莱姆斯好像一下子明白了刚才洗手间里发生了什么，“——卢修斯·马尔福在威胁你不许跟他儿子来往？就在魔法部长和我们的眼皮底下？他的胆子未免也太大了！”说到最后，他的声线扬起来了。另外他也不能忽视他又放心了一些。卢修斯惯有的名声让他不能不警惕，他们一块儿待的地方也极其不合时宜——洗手间！而且哈莉浑身都湿透了，这让人很容易就想到什么坏事上去，相对来说，德拉科就要好办一些了。

“那倒没有，莱姆斯。”哈莉连忙说，“不过那也差不多了。你知道他是怎么跟我说的吗？‘我的儿子单纯、真诚、满怀理想、和我一样英俊、富有教养并且才华横溢。这世上没有比他更好的男孩。’”她重复之前卢修斯对德拉科的评价，心底暗自嘲笑着卢修斯的极度自恋，同时好笑着他对德拉科的看法——每一个父亲都认为儿子是完美的。

“而我——他告诉我，我除了‘大难不死’的名头之外，一无是处，所以配不上他的儿子。”哈莉说，谎言一旦开了头，接下去就十分顺畅了。

“那你是怎么回答的？”莱姆斯问。

“我告诉他他儿子没他想得那么好。他们父子俩都没什么教养并且才华欠奉，假如他们没有漂亮的外表和可观的金钱的话，根本吸引不到任何女人——因为他们的内心就像他们的皮肤一样苍白。”哈莉给了莱姆斯一个逗趣的眼神，她对在不得已的情况下这样评价德拉科毫无愧疚——我得先保护自己，这是理所当然的，她这么想着，也这样践行自己的理念。现在她必须要让莱姆斯认为她对马尔福们不感兴趣，以避免难以预料的后果。“我从来没想过要跟德拉科·马尔福共度一生。你看到的那次——那不过是个意外。”

“哈莉。”莱姆斯的脸上显出担忧的神情，他犹豫了再犹豫才问道，“——那么，有谁是你想过要共渡一生的人吗？”

“当然，莱姆斯。”哈莉失笑了，“你该不会以为我厌恶家庭吧？不，我渴望家庭，我喜欢能和我爱的人们一起聚在炉边闲聊的感觉，我喜欢和你、西里斯、韦斯莱一家、赫敏……待在一起，哪怕什么也不干。”

“……”莱姆斯看起来更加忧心了，哈莉不由得奇怪起来——她把自己刚才说的话又重新回味了一遍，并不觉得哪里触碰到了莱姆斯的心结。难道莱姆斯想起了他自己的家？还是说，还有什么她不明白的东西……她表达失误了？

“怎么了，莱姆斯？”她问。

“——我倒宁愿你真的喜欢德拉科·马尔福。”莱姆斯看着她，哈莉现在发自内心地疑惑起来，莱姆斯怎么了？她的内心闪过一丝惶恐——他看出什么来了？他知道她在撒谎？

“为什么这么说，莱姆斯？”她问。

莱姆斯看起来有点后悔自己刚才脱口而出的话了，他匆匆地朝她笑了一下：“我们快走吧，哈莉，比赛很快就要开始了。”

“不，莱姆斯——你要告诉我，你对这件事到底是怎么想的？”哈莉坚决地说。

“……哈莉，如果你喜欢德拉科·马尔福，那我们只用面对一些现实问题，比如先说服西里斯，再说服德拉科的父母，也许我们还得说服一下黑魔王，假如他真的回来了的话。这都是相对容易的，但是——”他又一次犹犹豫豫，哈莉真想不出还有什么比说服黑魔王更难的事。莱姆斯犹豫了半天，终于开口了，“哈莉——我看到过你待在人群里的样子，虽然你说你喜欢待在朋友们中间，但你经常心事重重，你沉浸在那些活动或事物里，而不是人际关系中。你对魁地奇、对魔法都显示出极大的兴趣，当你感兴趣的时候，你总是以自己为中心；而当你处在人际关系里，你又总是——”

他又顿住了，脸上显出了一些恐慌。但哈莉·波特是那么地咄咄逼人。

“我总是怎样，莱姆斯？”她上前一步问道，莱姆斯不自觉地后退了一步。

“——哈莉，”他轻轻哼出一口气，他确实早就想找她谈谈了——但他自知自己的心理也不是完全健康的，他也有一些和哈莉同样的问题。这样的他到底有没有资格去疗愈哈莉，他也不知道，但他不希望哈莉再这样下去了。

“你一直在向别人证明你是值得被爱的，我知道有些事情你并不想做，但为了取悦别人，你还是会去做——比如我知道你并没那么喜欢珀西，你只是因为他欣赏你就对他另眼相看，这难道是健康的吗？而且你总是那么焦虑——虽然我知道你焦虑是有理由的，但我知道即使没有黑魔王，你也轻松不起来——哈莉，告诉我，你在和德拉科的关系中——我们暂且不界定那是什么关系，你获得过真正的快乐吗？”

哈莉愣住了——莱姆斯真的非常关心她，可是——可是她却总有那么多的可是去回绝。她对袒露自我感到万分恐慌，就像莱姆斯此刻的表情一样。哈莉知道他为什么恐慌，因为这些问题同时存在于莱姆斯自己身上。他过去曾劝她要多考虑别人的感受，现在却又觉得她考虑太多失去自我了。于是她也想问问莱姆斯：你过去是不是也在讨好西里斯和我爸爸？你是不是现在还让西里斯主导一切？你是不是像过去一样用说谎包庇你爱的人，比如我？但她不是莱姆斯，她深知身上的这些特质还没有成长到莱姆斯·卢平这地步。

“莱姆斯，你有过什么类似的亲密关系吗？”她问。她当然知道他没有，因为她看过他的接吻次数，那是一个明晃晃的“零”。

“——哈莉，我们现在不是在讨论我的事，所以……”

“你在逃避，莱姆斯。”哈莉断言，“我知道我身上有什么问题，你也知道你的，但那有什么用呢？我们没法子解决它。”她悲观地说。

“也许有。”莱姆斯乐观地说道，但哈莉知道他在假装，她知道他的悲观是无可救药的——因为她也一样。两个相似的人如何互相治愈呢？她对此感到更悲观。莱姆斯似乎也意识到了这一点，他没再继续说下去了。

两人走出了洗手间，沉默地走回了包厢里——莱姆斯比之前更阴沉了，他被自己的内心困扰得几乎无法对其他人挤出笑容，除此之外他还担忧着哈莉的心理问题，又担忧着西里斯——西里斯又狂热起来了，他该怎么劝他要更加小心一点，当伏地魔极有可能重新出现？

哈莉倒没有思考那么多。她为自己能转移莱姆斯的注意力感到满意，而且现在重要的不是她的心理问题，没必要想那么多不是吗？当她走向自己座位的时候，又一次和德拉科的视线相触了，他的双眼燃烧起来，但又戛然熄灭——哈莉眼尖地看到纳西莎的手放在德拉科的膝盖上，这是一个命令式的肢体语言，它代表了母亲的威权，正是它让德拉科动弹不得。然后是纳西莎望向她的目光，那目光里除了傲慢还有别的东西——某种警告。哈莉瞬间明白了，那是针对她和德拉科的关系的警告，纳西莎当然爱她的儿子，她当然愿意为儿子付出一切，但不允许儿子自由——母亲总希望儿子循规蹈矩，而儿子总想着反抗，这是多么自然的事情啊！

在某个瞬间，哈莉的内心忽然溢满了要把德拉科从那儿带走的欲/望——她想把他带离马尔福庄园，带离那些白色的玫瑰和孔雀，带离白衬衣硬邦邦的衣领和前襟。而且她现在能回答莱姆斯的问题了，是的，她与德拉科在一起的时候有真心快乐的时候，所以她不是莱姆斯——但她想起，她和其他男孩在一起的时候，她也同样真心实意地快乐着，这又是为什么呢？想到这一点，她的目光从德拉科脸上滑脱了，落入了另一双警告的目光里，那是卢修斯·马尔福的双眼，他在警告她最好记得自己的诺言。

这时赛场上传来一阵狂热的喝彩，罗恩在她的耳边大声喊着“克鲁姆，克鲁姆！”，哈莉让自己的眼神尽可能无表情地滑过马尔福三人——她能如何拯救德拉科呢？每个人都只能自救。她想着，从比尔手里接过一大杯饮料喝了一大口，然后举起望远镜，将目光定格在场中央——魁地奇最令人激动人心的球星上场了，飞在半空的威克多尔·克鲁姆的脸看起来比她的心情还要阴沉。


	208. 德拉科这样的男孩

比赛很快就开始了，哈莉把全部的精神投入到魁地奇的比赛里，她身旁的罗恩一直念叨着“克鲁姆”“克鲁姆”，哈莉倒是想把精力放在追逐金色飞贼上，她觉得如果她的目光追得上它，那它的火弩/箭也可以，但她只来得及瞟了一眼金色飞贼，它就飞得无影无踪了，她转而把视线投向克鲁姆和林齐，这两个人是找球手。

慢慢地，哈莉看出爱尔兰队的追球手是超一流的。他们配合得天衣无缝，动作十分协调，好像彼此都能看透对方的心思。克鲁姆和林齐则在追球手中间快速下落，哈莉通过全景望远镜追随着他们的坠落，眯起眼睛寻找金色飞贼——

“他们要摔在地上了！”哈莉身边的赫敏惊叫道。

“——不会的，赫敏，这是个战术。”哈莉在望远镜后面睁大眼睛说，克鲁姆在最后一秒钟停止俯冲，重新上升，盘旋着飞走了。而林齐则重重地摔在地上，砰的一声，整个体育馆都能听见。

哈莉的心猛地提了起来，但那不是担心林齐，而是一种兴奋——这个假动作真的非常有效，而且她相信她也能做，她曾经为了追回纳威的记忆球在扫把上几乎与地面相触，她有这个天赋，只需要多多练习。她按了按全景望远镜上的重放和赛况分析键，调整了一下速度转盘，然后把望远镜重新贴在眼睛上。

她看着克鲁姆和林齐以慢动作再次俯冲下去。她的镜头上闪过一行发亮的紫色文字：朗斯基假动作——牵制危险的找球手。与此同时他们面前并没有金色飞贼。于是哈莉明白了——克鲁姆压根儿就没有看见金色飞贼，他只是想让林齐模仿他并跌倒在地。一个类似的场景忽然出现在哈莉的脑海中——她以前用类似的假动作欺骗过秋张，这让她更加兴奋，觉得自己完全可以复制克鲁姆的这个假动作。

克鲁姆的确非常厉害，但正像查理说过的那样，只有一个克鲁姆是不成的，保加利亚的其他队员显然不是爱尔兰队的对手，两边过分激烈的对抗引起了媚娃和小矮妖之间的争执，哈莉眼睁睁地看着美得不像真人的媚娃一下子变得极为丑陋——韦斯莱先生借机说了一句：“明白了吧，孩子们，所以你们永远不能只追求外表！”

“听到了吗，罗恩。”赫敏小声地说。

哈莉根本没时间去参与他们的谈话，罗恩也没有，两个人死盯着克鲁姆不放，一个想着，我要是能成为他就好了；另一个则想着，他的技术我全都要！

忽然一只游走球打在克鲁姆的鼻子上，把它打出了血，哈莉真希望有人发现克鲁姆受伤了，但裁判现在晕乎乎地，他没有注意到这一点。罗恩显然跟哈莉想得一样：

“暂停！啊，快点儿，他那个样子不能再比赛了，你看他——”

“快看林齐！”哈莉大喊道。

林齐向地面俯冲了过去，哈莉看到金色飞贼就在他前面，克鲁姆紧随其后，只见血花在他身后的空中飞溅，很快他就已经追上了林齐，与他平行了，两人再次向地面俯冲下去——

哈莉几乎要站起来了——克鲁姆的举动真叫她心折。男人就应该这样一往无前，哪怕鼻孔里还飙着血。

林齐第二次摔在了地上，金色飞贼被克鲁姆拿到了，但是最终的比分保加利亚队还是比爱尔兰队少十分。尽管如此，两个队伍因他们的出色表现都获得了观众们的欢呼和掌声，哈莉、罗恩和赫敏兴奋地讨论着，连赫敏都在说克鲁姆非常勇敢。

接下来是盛大的颁奖仪式，回去的路上也充满欢声笑语，哈莉跟罗恩、查理还有韦斯莱先生热烈地交谈着，哈莉和罗恩更关注技术，而查理和韦斯莱先生则就犯规的事争得不可开交，最后他们两个就走到前面去了，哈莉则和罗恩在后面越说越来劲。

“罗恩，你觉得我要是勤加练习，能不能学会克鲁姆刚才那个假动作？”

“——假如你不怕受伤的话，哈莉。”罗恩说，“我认为你应该可以接近克鲁姆，但是你没法学得那么到位——你要知道，克鲁姆是近十年最棒的找球手。”

“哈，罗恩，你不相信我也有这个天赋吗？”哈莉不服气地说，“那我非得让你见识见识不可啦。我真想现在就骑到火弩/箭上，尝试一下朗斯基假动作——”

“你的身体里是装了永不停歇的魔法发条吗？”罗恩抱怨着，“我怎么就交了两个样样都比我强的朋友呢？”

“往好的地方想，罗恩。”哈莉笑嘻嘻地说，“有我们两个在，你可以跟我们一起做作业，还能跟我一起去练习魁地奇——别告诉我你不想加入格兰芬多球队，我可是巴不得你快点进来，好和我们一起玩呢。”

“那么哈莉，你觉得我要是努努力的话，也能进入格兰芬多球队？”罗恩有些不自信地问。

哈莉鼓励了他两句，他们身后跟着赫敏和金妮，金妮试图跟赫敏说些魁地奇的事情，但是赫敏显然没有哈莉和罗恩两个那么狂热，不过等到大家走到帐篷前时，金妮也疲倦了，她们三个走进女孩专用的帐篷，换上睡衣——她们三个躺在一起讨论起克鲁姆，哈莉伸出手指，模仿着克鲁姆在空中划过的痕迹。

“这样，”她的手向下急速俯冲，“猛地向下——不过必须先吸引对方的注意，让对方以为你真的发现了金色飞贼，再这样，”她挨近毯子表面，“几乎要碰到地面，这样能让对方受伤，制造一些空挡时间去追逐真正的金色飞贼。”

“——但这也很容易让你受伤，哈莉。”

“那没什么，赫敏。”哈莉笑着说，把手臂从毯子里伸出来圈住她们两个，“任何事都是要付出代价的，如果我想赢，就不能害怕受伤，而且如果我很熟练，就不会受伤——再说我们不是还有庞弗雷夫人吗？”

“那你打算怎么练习呢，哈莉？”金妮兴奋地问。

“明天就开始。金妮。”哈莉盘算着，“我们在伦敦的房子没有那么大的户外运动的空间，上午下午我都要练习魔咒，晚上则是魔药，中午我有两个小时的休息时间，我可以去你家练习吗？”

“当然可以。我那些哥哥肯定都愿意陪你，弗雷德和乔治那么喜欢你，比尔也一直在问我你的事，很多细节，哈莉——”

“奥，”哈莉感到自己的脸在发烫，幸好帐篷里没有灯，没人看见她脸红了，“到时候你也来，金妮。”她转移话题。这显然非常成功，金妮立刻欢呼起来，“那太好了，哈莉，这样即使他们不陪我，也有你陪我练习啦！”

她们继续说了一会儿才睡觉，哈莉不知道自己有没有睡着，半梦半醒之间，她仿佛看见了自己穿着背后印着她名字的长袍，想象着听见十万观众的震耳欲聋的欢呼，而卢多·巴格曼的声音在整个体育馆内回荡：“奖杯颁给你……哈莉·波特小姐！”

“哈莉！赫敏！金妮！”真的有人在喊她们，是韦斯莱先生，“快点儿，起来，有紧急情况！”

她们急急忙忙从床上起来，哈莉听到外面的气氛非常不对劲，她伸手在包里找她的魔杖，但是什么都没找到——

“我的魔杖不见了！”她惊恐地说，她不可能把魔杖放到别的地方，但现在来不及继续找，韦斯莱先生在外面焦急地让他们赶紧出来，“赫敏，金妮，快把魔杖拿出来，现在肯定不用管那个禁令了！”

她们急匆匆地从帐篷里跑出来，立刻看到一群巫师用魔法把营地管理员罗伯茨先生悬浮在空中，这些巫师脑袋上戴着兜帽，脸上蒙着面罩。哈莉不知道发生了什么，但一种极度不详的预感在她心中升起。这时比尔、查理和珀西也从男孩子们的帐篷里出来了，他们穿戴整齐，袖子高高卷起，魔杖拿在手里，迎面朝这些巫师走去。莱姆斯和西里斯则跟着哈莉这一群，以保护他们的安全。

“他们是什么人？”哈莉问。

“食死徒，哈莉。”西里斯说，“你的魔杖呢？快拿出来，这是一个很好的实习的机会——在我们的保护下防范食死徒。”

“我的魔杖被人偷了，西里斯。”哈莉告诉他，“肯定是在包厢里——在我们全神贯注看球赛的时候，有人把它拿走了，我猜那可能是个缺魔杖的人。”

“——那些被关进阿兹卡班的人都会被没收魔杖，”西里斯分析说，他们一边说一边退入树林，“肯定又有食死徒从阿兹卡班逃出来了。”

“这么说是没被抓进阿兹卡班的食死徒和从阿兹卡班逃出来的食死徒又重新汇聚到了一起？”哈莉惊讶地问，“”

“是的哈莉，他们的胆子未免太大了，今天魔法部的官员和保安大部分都聚集在这儿。”

“——也许是因为他们有了后台，也许是伏地魔回来了，西里斯！”哈莉小声地说，以免被其他人听见，她的心情乱糟糟的，久违的恐惧在她的心头肆虐。

“假如他回来了，这些人绝不会仅仅只是抓几个麻瓜取乐，哈莉。”西里斯对她说，“比起逗趣耍乐，伏地魔更喜欢干脆利落的杀戮，所以他不会在这里。这些食死徒可能是为了掩盖别的事才闹得这么大的动静，好吸引别人的注意力。”

“那可能是什么事？”

“目前还不知道，我和莱姆斯把你们送到安全地点再去瞧瞧。”

“不，西里斯，”哈莉坚决地说，“这边有很多和我们年龄大小差不多的年轻巫师，沿路都有成年巫师在护送他们，这里很安全。现在最重要的是这些食死徒到底在进行着什么阴谋——寻找秘密不是你和莱姆斯最擅长的吗？你们在这儿什么都做不了。”

西里斯的神情有那么一点动摇了，“可是哈莉——”

“别可是了，西里斯，既然伏地魔不在这儿，这儿又有这么多人，我们是不会有事的。”哈莉急切地说，“快去吧，西里斯，莱姆斯——毕竟干掉伏地魔才是对我们最终极的保护。”

西里斯被她说服了，他和莱姆斯匆匆交代了一些事，让他们跟着大部队走，就匆匆离开了。过了一会儿，原先照亮通往体育馆的彩灯忽然熄灭了。树林里有一些黑乎乎的人影跌跌撞撞地走着，哈莉感到自己被人群推来搡去，然后，她听见罗恩痛苦地喊叫起来。

“荧光闪烁，赫敏！”哈莉喊道，接着一道光柱亮了起来，她们看到罗恩躺在地上，蜷缩成一团。

“被树根绊倒了。”他气呼呼地说，哈莉扶他从地上站了起来。

“哼，穿着那样一双鞋，很难不被绊倒，穷鬼韦斯莱。今年你没让哈莉·波特给你买双新鞋子吗？”一个拖腔拖调的声音在他们身后响起。

哈莉、罗恩和赫敏猛地转过身来。德拉科·马尔福独自一人站在近旁，靠在一棵树上，一副悠闲自得的样子。他拿着魔杖，抱着双臂，看样子刚才一直在透过树缝望着营地上的混乱场面。

哈莉注意到，卢修斯和纳西莎现在不在他身边，她好奇他们是不是其实就在刚才那堆食死徒里。不过他们为什么要把唯一的儿子丢在这儿呢？

“嘴巴放干净点，德拉科·马尔福，”哈莉上前一步说，脸色倒是没有那么咄咄逼人

德拉科皱着眉头看着她的手，她的手上空空如也：“不是吧波特，你吓得连魔杖都没带——这样你怎么——怎么保护——那个泥巴种？你们不希望她被人发现吧？”

“你说什么？”哈莉勃然大怒，同时心中流窜过一丝不敢置信，她再次从德拉科的嘴里听到这个词，一时有点难以接受——不过短短一个月，他那些为了她的所谓的改变就这么烟消云散了？

“泥巴种，波特。”他重复，嘴边泛着恶毒的笑，“那些人是最能辨认出泥巴种的。你可别告诉我，你不知道泥巴种是什么——”他又没说下去，因为哈莉揪住了他的衣领，她又想给他来一下？这次没那么容易了，他想。他抓住哈莉的衣袖，趁她和她的两个小伙伴还没反应过来，瞬移到了另一个地方。

“哈莉，”他俯下头叫了一声他的名字，忽然一阵剧痛从腹部传来——奥，他还是被她击中了，再再一次。波特女孩的拳头从他的胃部移开，他疼得冷汗涔涔，脸都扭曲了，——“我说过不许任何人再叫赫敏那个词，马尔福。”他听到她恶狠狠地警告他。

“奥，奥，”他呻/吟了几声，直到感觉到那股疼痛稍微过去了一点才开口，“哈莉，你的魔杖被一个可能穿了隐身衣的人拿走了——我看到一只手漂浮在空中，拿走了你的魔杖。他就坐在那个女家养精灵占着的包厢里。”

哈莉惊呆了——德拉科这是什么意思？他看到了她的魔杖被人拿走了？他不是还刚刚三番五次地骂赫敏是个泥巴种吗？哦哦，她明白了，这只是把她引过来的一个方法。他知道她很容易愤怒，不让任何人伤害她的朋友，所以这是个——这——这是德拉科能想到的最棒的方法，斯莱特林的方法，恶毒但是很有效——而且还让她心动，并且为打了他有点愧疚。

但在另一方面，那个女的家养精灵！他说的肯定是闪闪，闪闪是巴蒂·克劳奇的仆人，那么谁会穿着隐身衣躲在老巴蒂的包厢里看球赛并且不会引起家养小精灵的警惕呢？

她的心砰砰地跳了起来，天呐，这太可怕了，她的猜测太可怕了，那肯定是之前“死”在阿兹卡班的小巴蒂·克劳奇，那个伏地魔的死忠份子！今晚这些食死徒是不是在掩盖他逃走？好让他去找伏地魔？

她感到自己的心被什么东西刺痛着，德拉科的脸近在咫尺，他担忧地看着她：“对不起哈莉，我没能在你的魔杖被拿走的时候提醒你，我爸妈他们——”他又没说完就被哈莉堵住了嘴，她狂热地啃着他的嘴唇，他发出一声长时间饥渴之后被满足的喘息——薄荷汁的气味、柠檬汁的气味在空中回旋着、纠缠着，无形的刺刺痛他的感官。她的身躯多情又柔韧，她肆意摆布着他的嘴唇，她在他的身上震颤着、挤压着，他则像之前那样紧紧抱住她、同样疯狂地回吻她。她的一只手在他的身体上到处漫游，另一只手则抚慰地停在他的胃部，他的胃部像是爆炸了，痛苦和幻象一起袭来，脉搏则砰砰地跳动。

“谢谢你，德拉科。”十几秒钟后她移开脸温柔地说，“你不要觉得自己做得不够——对我而言，这已经足够好了。”德拉科被这温柔缠绕，只顾看着她微笑的脸，那上面充满紧张、恐惧和兴奋。德拉科不知道哈莉内心到底奔流着怎样的心潮，但他喜欢她的感激和她温柔的注视。接着她把他的魔杖拿去：“恢复如初。”他的疼痛消失了，取而代之的是舒适，胃部现在暖洋洋的。

“你爸妈呢？”哈莉装作不经意地问，“他们怎么没陪着你？这里很危险。”

“——他们被我支走了，”男孩得意地说，“不然的话我就没法给你传递消息了，你老跟着韦斯莱和格兰杰这种废物一块儿，没有魔杖怎么行呢？现在好了，你知道它在哪儿了，你可以让你那个了不起的教父把它找回来。”他说到她的教父时，用力皱了一下眉头，丝毫不掩饰他对西里斯的厌恶。

“听着，德拉科，我希望这是最后一次——我不想你冒险来帮我，”哈莉严肃地说，把魔杖塞回他手里，“这对我们俩都好。”

男孩抬起头，眼睛里有些受伤的神色。

“为什么？”他迷惑地问。

“很快你就能知道了，德拉科。”她踮起脚尖在他脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，“现在快去找你的父母，再见了。”


	209. 小巴蒂·克劳奇

“往那边走，哈莉。”男孩说，他抬手指了一个方向，“你的朋友们在那。”

哈莉点点头，维持着表面的笑容，然后转过身向前走去，一种奇怪的、以前从未有过的感觉降临她的心，好像她还能看见他似的，能看得到德拉科脸上那复杂的、令人心碎的表情。即便如此，她也没有回头。当她走出数步，重新踏入黑暗时，一道柔和的光从她的脑袋后方缓缓升起，很快就到了她面前，她认出那是马尔福庄园里漂浮的附带有保护作用的魔法光球，它此时向前飘去，像在给她指路。哈莉顿时心烦意乱起来，好像她的心脏被某种力量拉扯又绷紧，胃部则沉甸甸的——她忽然想到了德拉科为什么能观察到她的魔杖被人拿走而别人不能。

——这个傻瓜根本没看魁地奇比赛。

他一直在看她，只有她。这让她感到一种恐惧，有个人这样全心全意地对你，如果可以，他愿意只和你在一起，他的世界可以只有你一人。但这样的人却有着家庭的束缚——哈莉设想着，假如她的父母还健在，并且也反对她和德科拉在一起的话，她该如何抉择呢？她当然选择父母。她不止是觉得父母更加重要，还因为她认为德拉科其实从骨子里看不起麻瓜，她无法想象当他也用那克制不住的、轻蔑的眼神看向莉莉·波特的时候，她将会有多愤怒。是的，他当然会为了她改变，但是一个人能改变多少呢？这种改变又能维持多久呢？除非他不是为了她改变，而是——而是他真的认识到他的观念全然错误，他们才可能成为朋友，才可能拥有一段稍微长一点的……友情？

她想起她的母亲和斯内普之间的友谊，它为什么最终破裂了？因为两人之间并没有真正共同的东西吗？至于爱情，母亲最后选择了父亲而不是西弗勒斯·斯内普，是因为他母亲和斯内普追求的东西本来就不一致吗？还是说即使斯内普当时也站在正义这边，母亲仍然不会选择他？

——爱情太复杂了，哈莉思考着，看着她面前正发出温暖的黄光的球体，它上下漂浮着，坚定地将哈莉带往她朋友们的身边，她能想象到德拉科正目送她离开，他知道不管她怎么跑出来见他，怎么跟他有这样那样的亲密，最终她都会回到正确的一方。

很快，哈莉和赫敏还有罗恩会合了，魔发光球一闪而没。哈莉不得不再一次欺骗朋友说她如何凶狠地对付了德拉科，朋友们也毫不犹豫地相信她，毕竟大家都看到了哈莉之前的愤怒，何况大家现在更关心的是，怎么才能快速通过这片树林去安全的地方。

路上他们遇到了闪闪，哈莉很想抓住它，问问它到底老巴蒂有没有把儿子带来并且偷了她的魔杖，但是她手里没有魔杖，闪闪很快就跑了，哈莉也知道即使抓住了闪闪 ，作为家养小精灵，她也不可能透露主人的任何信息，哈莉只好放弃了。

一路上，赫敏谈论起家养小精灵的权益，罗恩无法理解她，反而一个劲地说应该尊重小精灵自己的选择；等到路上出现了一个漂亮的媚娃时，罗恩立马凑过去吹嘘自己，赫敏大声斥责他“你怎么这样”？她示意哈莉和她一起把罗恩拉走，哈莉照做了，但她对爱情的理解更加迷惑了——罗恩与赫敏不是最好的朋友吗？难道最好的朋友之前也会存在根本性的分歧？人与人之间是不是根本没法彻底互相理解？她敢肯定他们之间还互相爱慕，只是他们自己并不知道。如果他们知道了这一点，又会怎么样呢？他们会变成对方喜欢的样子吗？你为了我认真学习，我为了你打起了魁地奇？

哈莉打了个冷战——无法想象赫敏·格兰杰在飞天扫把上的英姿，更无法想象她开始为了罗恩·韦斯莱开始修饰她的脸——她修剪不那么平整的眉毛，往头上倒一整瓶柔顺剂，把睫毛弄得又卷又翘，给手臂、大腿和唇间脱毛，她涂着厚厚的粉底，来掩盖粗糙又有雀斑的皮肤，穿上迷你裙子，露出大腿，再蹬着一双高跟鞋，如此种种，每天花费一两个小时，不在书本上，而在打扮上——天呐，假如这样的话，她还是赫敏吗？

她更无法想象罗恩·韦斯莱开始泡图书馆而不是在球场驰骋。

她自己就不愿意做这样的改变，也不愿意任何人为了她而不是出自认识到错误而改变。

幸好很快赫敏和罗恩的争执被巴格曼先生的出现打断了，巴格曼很快就移行到了别的地方，他们才转而议论起这次的事，从头到尾，哈莉都没怎么插过嘴，因为朋友们的议论太肤浅了，她关心的东西、知道的秘密只有西里斯和莱姆斯能够理解。

忽然一阵脚步声传来，哈莉猛地回过头去，听着漆黑的树丛后跌跌撞撞的脚步声。可是，脚步声突然停止了。

“你好？”哈莉喊道。

没有声音。哈莉快步赶过去望着树后。四下里黑乎乎的，稍远一点就看不见了，但她可以感觉到有人就站在他的视线之外，她的心突突地跳起来，几乎到了嗓子眼儿——是他吗？小巴蒂·克劳奇？

“谁在那儿？”她问道，一边谨慎地向前走去，罗恩和赫敏跟在她后面，举着魔杖。

然后，没有一点征兆，一个声音突然划破了寂静。这声音和他们在树林里听见的其他声音都不一样，它发出的不是紧张的喊叫，而像是一句咒语。

“尸骨再现！”

接着，从哈莉的目光拼命想穿透的那一片黑暗中，冒出一个巨大的绿色闪闪的东西。它一下子跃上树梢，飞到了空中。

那是一个硕大无比的骷髅，由无数碧绿色的星星般的东西组成，一条大蟒蛇从骷髅的嘴巴里冒出来，像是一根舌头。就在他们注视的时候，骷髅越升越高，在一团绿莹莹的烟雾中发出耀眼的光，在漆黑的夜空衬托下，就像一个新的星座。

突然，他们周围的树林里爆发出阵阵尖叫声。人们惊恐无比，哈莉知道他们肯定是因为看到了这个骷髅，这让她更想找出是谁发出了这东西，但赫敏上前抓住了她的衣服。“快离开这儿哈莉，”她急切又极其恐惧地说。

哈莉不明白发生了什么，但她立刻回过身，一边走一边问赫敏：“那是什么？”

“黑魔标记，哈莉。”赫敏的声音发着抖，“是神秘人的符号。”

哈莉猛地停下了脚步，什么？这么说刚才那个人肯定是小巴蒂·克劳奇了。虽然她没有任何证据，但她就是知道——她还知道他的力量肯定远远超过他们三个，更何况她还没有魔杖，但就这样离开，放过追寻他的大好机会？她踌躇了，赫敏和罗恩两个人都没能扯动她，大概只过了一秒钟，她听见一连串噗噗噗的声音，二十个巫师从天而降，把他们团团围住。

——糟了，这些肯定是魔法部的人，他们是来这儿追踪黑魔标记的！哈莉来不及多想，赶紧喊了声：“快躲！”她一把拉住另外两人，把他们拖倒在地。

“昏昏倒地！”二十个声音同时吼道，一连串耀眼的光闪起，照得哈莉几乎睁不开眼睛。等哈莉从亮光中恢复时，她看到莱姆斯和西里斯并肩站在他们身前，他们的魔杖高高举起，形成了一个坚固的、巨大的防护罩，将那些红光全部吸收了。

“住手！”一个哈莉熟悉的声音喊道，“住手！那是我儿子和他的朋友！”

接着哈莉看见韦斯莱先生大步朝他们走来，神情十分惊恐。

“罗恩——哈莉——”他的声音有些颤抖，“赫敏——你们都没事吧？”

“闪开，亚瑟。”一个冷冰冰的、不带感情的声音说。是老巴蒂·克劳奇。他和部里的其他巫师官员都围了过来。他生气得板紧了脸。

“这是你们谁干的？”他厉声问道，犀利的眼睛在他们三个人之间扫来扫去，“你们谁变出了黑魔标记？”

“怎么了，克劳奇？”西里斯解除了保护咒，将魔杖对准老巴蒂，“你又想再一次不经审判给别人定罪了？”

“——值得理解，西里斯。”哈莉同样冷冰冰地说，“毕竟我们都知道他儿子是个食死徒。所以他得装出一副对食死徒深恶痛绝的样子，这样别人就不会怀疑到他身上去了。”

“你是什么意思，哈莉·波特？”老巴蒂阴沉地问，似乎被哈莉激怒了，“你以为你的出生就能解释你为什么出现在这里？要知道你可是出现在了犯罪现场。”

“你别忘了，克劳奇先生。”西里斯冷笑说，“我也是你从犯罪现场带回去的——以你的逻辑，一个人出现在犯罪现场，不是被害人就一定是凶手？魔法部得庆幸你有个那样的儿子，这样你才不会继续在魔法执行部长甚至在魔法部长的位子上冤枉好人了。”

“你们三个，这个标记是从哪儿来的？”韦斯莱先生焦急地问，他站到了老巴蒂和西里斯中间，“得先把发射标记的人找到。”

“那边，”赫敏用发抖的声音说，指着他们刚才听见声音的地方，“树后面有人……他们大声说话——念了一句咒语——”

部里的官员们纷纷前去寻找，西里斯和老巴蒂还在对峙，过了一会儿，塞德里克的父亲，阿莫里·迪戈里先生在树丛里抓住了昏迷不醒的闪闪，并把她放在了老巴蒂的脚下。老巴蒂这才结束了瞪视西里斯的行为，转而狠狠盯着地上的闪闪——他一动不动，站在那里好像凝固了，过了一会儿他似乎又回过神来。

“这——不可能——不可能，”他一顿一顿地说，“不可能——”

“什么人不见了吗，克劳奇先生？”哈莉试探地、小声问道，“一个跟闪闪坐在一块儿的、穿着隐身衣的男人？”

他恶狠狠地盯着哈莉，然后一言不发大步朝闪闪被发现的地方走去，他们听见他在那里走来走去，还听见他拨开灌木寻找时，把树叶弄得沙沙作响。

“有点令人尴尬，”迪戈里先生严厉地说，低头看着闪闪神志不清的身影，“巴蒂·克劳奇的家养小精灵……我的意思是……”他忽然停了一下，“啊，她还拿着魔杖，家养小精灵是不能持有魔杖的！就这一点，她就违反了——”

哈莉一眼就认出了那是她的魔杖，魔杖是怎么到了闪闪手里的呢？就在这时，又是噗的一声，卢多·巴格曼先生幻影显形出现在韦斯莱先生旁边，老巴蒂也空着手回来了。

“你上哪儿去了，巴蒂？”巴格曼问，“你为什么没来观看比赛？你的家养小精灵还给你占了个座位呢——我的天哪！”巴格曼这才发现闪闪就躺在他脚边，“她怎么啦？”

“因为座位里坐着别的人对吗？”哈莉再次轻声问道，接着她提高了音量，“就在刚才，比赛进行的时候，有人从包厢里偷走了我的魔杖，现在它就在这个家养小精灵的手里。克劳奇先生，如果你也同意，我们应当把她叫醒，问问是不是她偷走了我的魔杖。”

老巴蒂毫无反应，一旁的迪戈里先生对哈莉投去了赞许的目光，他把克劳奇先生的沉默当成了默许，举起魔杖唤醒了闪闪，闪闪发现她正面对什么样的情形的时候，吓得哭了起来。迪戈里先生严厉地询问她是不是她偷走了哈莉·波特的魔杖发射了黑魔标记。但闪闪说她什么都不知道。

“——应该让克劳奇先生给她一个讲真话的许可，迪戈里先生。”哈莉提议道，“我们知道家养小精灵只听从主人的要求。”

迪戈里先生望向老巴蒂，老巴蒂那可怕的目光一会移到哈莉身上，一会移到闪闪身上，似乎希望她们俩都赶紧消失。

“也许克劳奇先生需要一点助力，哈莉。”迪戈里先生说，他再次举起魔杖，把它和哈莉的魔杖对在一起，“闪回闪咒！”两个魔杖相接的地方又一次冒出了绿色的、巨大的骷髅头，迪戈里先生满意地点了点头，“消隐无踪！”那个骷髅头就又消失了。

“这怎么说？”迪戈里先生望向闪闪。

“不是我！”闪闪尖叫，“我不知道怎么弄！”

“也许你会知道跟你一起坐在高等包厢里的男人是谁，”哈莉柔声说，她上前了一步，试图用手触碰闪闪的脸，让她平静下来。闪闪那双眼睛里溢满了恐惧，“那是小巴蒂·克劳奇先生吗？”哈莉用只有两个人听得到的声音问。

“……我”小精灵飞快地看了老巴蒂一眼，“……我不知道。”她结结巴巴地说。

“有人不让你说吗，闪闪？”哈莉问，她同时望了老巴蒂一眼。

“哈莉·波特，你在暗示是我让我的仆人变出那个标记的？”老巴蒂怒吼着问，“你在指责一个在漫长的职业生涯中，一贯厌恶和仇恨黑魔法的人？”

“冷静一点，先生。”哈莉毫不退缩地说，“也许我们应该问一问，一个‘一贯厌恶和仇恨黑魔法的人’是怎么教出一个食死徒儿子的——”

她没说完，老巴蒂的魔杖对准了她，他的眼珠子又暴突出来，但他没有进一步妄动，因为西里斯和莱姆斯的魔杖也对准了他，他们俩可不管老巴蒂是魔法部的什么人。部里其他成员都惊呆了，不知道该去帮谁。

“永远、永远不要在我面前提起他，哈莉·波特。”老巴蒂一字一句地说，他的眼睛里闪动着无人理解的巨大伤痛，“假如你根本不知道发生了什么的话。”

“——这里只有你知道到底发生了什么，克劳奇先生，”哈莉轻声说，“即使你现在还是魔法部的大人物，你也无法永远包庇他——他对你来说也许很重要，但是你会因此伤害你为之奋斗的事业，伤害其他你想保护的人。你知道我在说些什么。”她点点头，看到老巴蒂脸上的肌肉微微颤抖着，他在极力压抑他的愤怒和痛苦。

哈莉转头面向迪戈里先生：“这么大的一件事，按照一般程序，应该怎么做，迪戈里先生？”

“应该带到我的部里审问，哈莉。”迪戈里先生回答她，顺手把魔杖递给了她。哈莉一拿到魔杖就把它攥紧了。

“那就太好了，”哈莉说，“魔法部会处理好这件事，福吉先生是我见过的最有智慧的人之一。”这当然是鬼话。但在这里，老巴蒂·克劳奇的官阶是最大的。哈莉在魔法部没有一个可以站在她这边的人——西里斯和莱姆斯也没有，但是她知道有一个人肯定有，那就是阿不思·邓布利多，她将把她知道的一切全都告诉他，她相信他会做出最恰当的判断。


	210. 去霍格沃兹

“阿莫斯，”老巴蒂很生硬地说，“我完全知道，按照一般的程序，你要把闪闪带到你的司里审问，然而，我还是请你允许由我来处置她。”

他根本不看哈莉，完全无视她的存在，仅仅把目光投向迪戈里先生——当然，因为这件事只和迪戈里先生相关，他本就不用去理会哈莉·波特怎么想。哈莉自己也明白这一点，她想施加一些影响，但是无从施加，因为除了天生的“大难不死女孩”的名声之外，她没有任何影响力。一种被羞辱的感觉从哈莉的心头涌起，她想要反抗老巴蒂的权威，想要申明自己的权利，但只能保持缄默，她仍然微笑，早已习惯在权力面前装得驯服而懂事。

——也许当小巴蒂被人再一次揪出来的时候，老巴蒂就不会是现在这表情了，哈莉接着想到，会有这么一天的。而且总有一天她也会掌握权力，到时候就看看谁更厉害吧。

现在哈莉清楚地看到迪戈里先生原本坚持的目光开始放松了，他并不太赞成老巴蒂的这个建议，但哈莉同一样清楚迪戈里先生不敢拒绝他。

“你放心，她会受到惩罚的。”老巴蒂冷冷地补充道，接着他不顾闪闪的请求，给了她一件衣服，直接把她给赶走了。赫敏想替闪闪辩护，但韦斯莱先生连忙把他们三个带走了。

“闪闪会怎么样呢？”韦斯莱先生带着他们一离开空地，赫敏就问道。

“不知道。”韦斯莱先生说。

“他们怎么那样对待她！”赫敏气愤地说，“他根本就不把她当人！”

“咳，她本来就不是人嘛。”罗恩说。

赫敏立刻转过来攻击他，他们就小精灵的权益吵了一路，哈莉认为他们的争吵毫无意义。因为谁也没法一下子改变所有小精灵的悲惨现状，并且她认为所有人的命运应该自己去改变，包括小精灵们——比如多比，如果他没来找她，如果他不向往自由，那即使是邓布利多也救不了它。

哈莉决定不去打扰罗恩与赫敏的“亲切”交谈，因为这让她偶尔会想起德拉科。渐渐地她和西里斯和莱姆斯落在后面，趁这个机会，她赶紧小声将有人躲在隐形衣下拿走了她的魔杖的事告诉了他们俩。

“我怀疑这个人就是小巴蒂·克劳奇，”哈莉说，“不然的话，谁会躲在老巴蒂的包厢里，偷走我的魔杖，还用它发出那么大的黑魔标记？你们不觉得这件事非常巧合吗？闪闪、老巴蒂、小巴蒂、食死徒、黑魔标记忽然汇集在这里，并且刚好就在前几天，我的伤疤又疼了？”

“我也这么认为，哈莉。”西里斯深思地说，“但是你要知道，老巴蒂确实是非常非常憎恶黑魔法的，当年他没有审判我，但是他审判了他的儿子小巴蒂，证据确凿，谁也不能为他儿子辩护。哈莉，他亲手把儿子送进了阿兹卡班，我不认为他跟这件事有关——”

“人是会变的，西里斯。”哈莉分析着，“他老了，妻子死了——谁知道他会不会又忽然可怜起自己的儿子？我问过闪闪躲在包厢里的人是不是小巴蒂，她没说不是，而是说‘不知道’，这还不够说明什么吗？再说——”她想起了什么，“老巴蒂的妻子和儿子差不多同时死的，你们说他会不会把他们俩调换过来了？”

“假如那真的是小巴蒂，那么他肯定要去找伏地魔，”莱姆斯说，“这样就说得通了，为什么他要用那个黑魔标记吓走食死徒呢？一方面是为了趁乱逃走，另一方面，”他停了一下，“这也是个预兆，小巴蒂对伏地魔的狂热即使在食死徒里也是少见的。”

一时间，三个人都没有说话，这当然是个预兆，它预示着伏地魔很可能就要归来了。

他们很快回到了营地，大家都钻进了帐篷，弗雷德和乔治立刻迎了上来，平时他们可没那么积极。比尔、查理和珀西在和食死徒的战斗中受了点伤，珀西跟哈莉炫耀着他的伤口，莱姆斯则给他们都来了个愈合咒，很快他们就又活蹦乱跳了，比尔在哈莉经过的时候，还小声嘟哝着希望哈莉帮他包扎一下呢。

“我也会愈合咒，比尔。”哈莉俏皮地说，“你这点小伤口我两秒钟就能治好啦。”

“那下次我受了重一点伤的时候，你能帮我包扎吗？”他问，根本不管旁边珀西、弗雷德、乔治和西里斯纷纷看过来的眼神，“或者你帮我薄薄地涂一层白鲜也行。”

“哈莉才不会帮你涂呢。”珀西说，“对吗，哈莉？”

“不如说我更希望没人受伤。”哈莉圆滑地说，她可不会在这种时候表现得对哪个男孩特殊一点，“——对了，伏地魔的黑魔标记为什么会出现在半空呢？”

她就这样巧妙地转移了话题，韦斯莱一家都开始谈论起了这件事。西里斯、莱姆斯则带着哈莉回到了格里莫广场12号，他们当晚商量了很久，最后还是决定立刻就去阿尔巴尼亚寻找小巴蒂、虫尾巴和伏地魔，以免更可怕的事情发生。他们写了信给邓布利多，告诉他他们目前搜集到的情报并就他们俩的行动征求他的意见。第二天早上他们就收到了回信。邓布利多在回信里说，他也觉得这件事非常蹊跷，不过他并不认为伏地魔还会停留在阿尔巴尼亚，当然如果西里斯和莱姆斯坚持的话，那他觉得去找找线索也没有什么不好，但他提醒他们两个，虫尾巴肯定把他们的样子告诉了伏地魔，他希望他们两个要更加小心谨慎一些。至于哈莉，既然她已经在女贞路住了两个星期，现在依然受到魔法保护，他们完全可以让她住在陋居，至于霍格沃兹，他也已经做好了准备，以确保哈莉不受到一丁点儿伤害。

就这样，西里斯和莱姆斯第二天就把哈莉和她的所有行李又一次送到了陋居，临走前他们给她买了很多东西，各种需要的和不需要的，塞满了哈莉的包。韦斯莱夫人对此不是很满意，因为本来她想给哈莉买来着，不过现在她可以把本来打算给哈莉买礼服的钱给罗恩换了条新一点的礼服。

“记得写信，哈莉。”西里斯叮嘱说，“把什么都告诉我，好的坏的——什么都别遗漏。”

“——别和伏地魔正面冲突，西里斯。”哈莉反过来叮嘱他，“记得你们只是去打探消息，但是任何消息都没有你们的生命重要，我不想再体会一次失去的感觉。”她紧紧握住西里斯和莱姆斯的手，“莱姆斯，好好照顾他。”

“当然，哈莉。”莱姆斯笑着点头。

“我不需要他照顾，”西里斯不服气地说，他看起来还想说“是莱姆斯需要我照顾”，但是他什么也没说，接着他就被莱姆斯拉走了，哈莉则被韦斯莱男孩们和赫敏拉进了屋子，他们不想让哈莉感到哪怕一秒钟的难过。

哈莉趁着还没有去霍格沃兹的这段时间，好好地练习了一下朗斯基假动作，在她的坚持下，韦斯莱男孩们终于允许金妮加入他们的魁地奇对抗了。哈莉也借这个空档把她对伏地魔的部分猜测告诉了罗恩和赫敏，他们俩的反应跟她之前预料的一模一样。当然哈莉也没真的指望他们能帮上忙，这只是一次简单的、对朋友的倾诉罢了。

几天之后他们就要动身去霍格沃兹了。由于这次的魁地奇世界杯事件非常严重，加上那个女记者丽塔·斯基特添油加醋的报道，魔法部非常被动，韦斯莱先生和珀西非常忙，闪闪的事情啦，疯眼汉穆迪被人袭击的事情啦，样样都要他们去处理，因此不能送他们去上学。最后韦斯莱太太、比尔和查理给他们送行。

等他们上了车，把行李搬进了列车上的一个隔间，再跳回到站台上，向韦斯莱夫人、比尔和查理告别的时候，查理微笑着告诉他们：“别太伤感，我也许很快就能看到你们大家。”

“为什么？”弗雷德急切地问。

“你会知道的，”查理说，“千万别告诉珀西我提到这事儿……要知道，这是‘绝密情报，要等魔法部认为合适的时候才能公布’。”

“啊，我真希望我今年能回霍格沃茨上学。”比尔说。他两手插在口袋里，“如果我能回去上学的话，那……”他看着哈莉，“也许我能邀请你跳个开场舞，哈莉。”他神情有点惆怅。

“你说的是圣诞节舞会吗？”哈莉问，“可是这个大家早就知道了呀。”韦斯莱夫人还特意给罗恩买了件舞会礼服呢，尽管罗恩看起来一点也不喜欢。

“你们这一年会过得非常有趣，”比尔说，眼睛里闪着光芒，“我也许会请假来观看一部分……”

“一部分什么？”哈莉迫不及待地问道。

“到时候你就知道了，哈莉。”他朝她眨眨眼，那里面有些暗示，好像在说，他请假不仅仅只是为了来看那“一部分”，还是为了别的什么。

哈莉已经放弃跟比尔解释了——她一直没有找到机会，或者说，每当比尔那样看她，她就几乎没有抵抗力，甚至随时都想把手指伸向他的背心。她朝他了然地点头，两人的视线在空中激荡出火花——就在这时，哨子吹响了，韦斯莱夫人把他们赶向车门。

上了车他们都在猜测学校到底安排了什么，从故弄玄虚的珀西开始，到韦斯莱夫人到比尔和查理，谁都不肯告诉他们，他们把脑袋都想破了也没想出来。

“你们相信吗，”罗恩在哈莉身边坐了下来——他们三个在同一车厢——闷闷不乐地说，“我自己的亲妈都不愿意告诉我们。真不知道——”

“嘘！”赫敏突然小声说道，她用一根手指按住嘴唇，指着他们旁边的那个隔间。哈莉和罗恩仔细一听，一个熟悉的拖腔拖调的声音从敞开的门口飘了进来。

“……你们知道吗，我爸爸真的考虑过要把我送到德姆斯特朗，而不是霍格沃茨。他认识那个学校的校长。我爸爸说，德姆斯特朗对黑魔法采取的态度比霍格沃茨合理得多。德他们的学生真的在学习黑魔法，不像我们，学什么破烂的防御术……”

德拉科·马尔福。他爸爸说的对，哈莉想，假如他在德姆斯特朗上学，那他们就不会碰面——不会碰面就不会——

“那个该死的马尔福在说什么？”罗恩怒气冲天地说。

那边的声音停了。“——奥，”德拉科过了一会儿又说，“当然，霍格沃兹也有它的好处。现在其实我觉得霍格沃兹更好了，”他停了停，“起码它比德姆斯特朗更温暖。而且……嗯，我们的女孩子也更漂亮。”

哈莉好不容易才忍住了笑，德拉科肯定听出来那是罗恩的声音，还猜出来她就在罗恩身边。罗恩张大了嘴，对德拉科的这番话满脸不可置信，赫敏厌恶地站起身，踮着脚走到隔间门边，把门轻轻拉上，不让德拉科的声音传进来。

到了下午，许多四年级格兰芬多学生都跑到他们三个呆的车厢里聊天，大家都在谈论魁地奇世界杯，谈论克鲁姆的精彩表现，半个小时后，赫敏对他们没完没了地谈论魁地奇感到厌倦了，就又开始埋头阅读《标准咒语，四级》，并试着学习一种飞来咒。

“我们在上面看见了克鲁姆，离得很近，”罗恩说，“我们坐在顶层包厢——”

“你这辈子也就这一次了，韦斯莱。”德拉科·马尔福出现在门口，身后站着克拉布和高尔，显然，他们通过隔间的门偷听了刚才的谈话，迪安和西莫没有把门关严。

“我们好像并没有邀请你们进来，马尔福。”哈莉冷冷地说。

德拉科一副不想理她的样子，他皱着眉头看了看罗恩身上的旧衣服，“怎么，你家里为了看比赛把钱都花光了吗，韦斯莱？还是你……唔，我知道了。”他好像想通了什么似的，“……你也想参加，韦斯莱？你也想试试身手，给你的家庭增添一份光荣？你知道，这事儿跟钱也有关系呢……如果你赢了，就有钱买几件体面的长袍了……”

“你在胡扯些什么事？”罗恩气恼地问道。

“你想参加吗？”德拉科又说了一遍，他这次对着哈莉了，灰色的双眼里透出坚持，好像他才不管哈莉什么态度，也不管哈莉叮嘱过他什么，他想说就说。“我猜想你会的，波特？你从不错过一个炫耀自己的机会，是不是？”

“要么解释一下你的话，要么就走开，马尔福。”赫敏把目光从《标准咒语·四级》上抬起，不耐烦地说道。

“我们不想从你那儿知道任何事，马尔福，”哈莉打断赫敏说，“在我生气之前，你们最好马上离开这儿。”德拉科这样坚持让她的心情非常复杂，不过她知道他肯定是来告诉她什么事的——他总是忍不住要出现在她出现的所有地方，忍不住要来见她，并且有任何新的消息都要来告诉她，用他知道的所有方式。

这不是个好习惯，哈莉想，这会给他带去危险，也会让她变得软弱。

“这么说你还不知道？”德拉科没接她的话，自顾自地说，“霍格沃兹即将举行三强争霸赛，波特——每个学校只选一个人参加，赢的人将成为英雄，并且还将获得一千枚金加隆。”

格兰芬多的人都开始兴奋起来，连罗恩都忍不住看了哈莉和赫敏一眼，赫敏也看了哈莉一眼，哈莉冷着脸一言不发。


	211. 投向斯内普的炽热目光

德拉科的目光暗淡下去了，他随意嘲讽了罗恩几句，把罗恩气得七窍生烟，这才觉得好像心里舒服了一点，这才带着克拉布和高尔离开了。

罗恩站起来，狠狠地把隔间的门关上。在接下来的旅程中，他的情绪一直不好。到他们下了车，换了校袍，他还是闷闷不乐，外面的倾盆大雨让他的心情更糟了，直到他们坐在礼堂的餐桌前他的心情才好了那么一点。

哈莉好奇地往教工餐桌望去，那里已经坐了很多人，包括阴沉沉的魔药教授斯内普。他还是一如既往，满脸写着不知从何而来的不高兴。哈莉看到他厌烦地扫了她一眼，随即移开视线，看向他面前的桌子，桌子上全是空盘子——晚宴还没开始呢，他在看些什么呢？

哈莉猜测着斯内普此刻在想些什么。卢平已经离开了，那么谁会担任黑魔法防御课的教授呢？会是斯内普吗？她真希望是的。因为这样斯内普教授的心情才可能会好一点，她也才能不用去求他就可以重新回到魔药课的教室了——一想到上学年她的魔药只得了个合格，哈莉的心情就分外沉重，因为斯内普说过假如她拿不到优秀，他就不许她再去上他的魔药课了。

她仔细观察着斯内普的表情，想从上面看到一点儿高兴的迹象，但是斯内普的脸没有出现任何冰裂的痕迹，随着她观察时间的加长，他的眉头皱得越来越紧了。

——完了。哈莉想，邓布利多肯定又请了一个人来担任黑魔法防御课的教授，斯内普教授的夙愿再一次破灭了。这表示她不得不去恳求斯内普才能继续她的魔药课的学习了。暑假结束之前，她已经把斯内普的那双拖鞋洗得干干净净，还喷了点他喜欢的香根草香水，希望到时候他能看在她这么有诚意的份上，放她一马。

那么新的黑魔法防御课的教授会是谁呢？哈莉继续猜测着，教工座位那里没有任何新面孔，只是邓布利多旁边有个空位。分院仪式很快结束了，晚宴正式开始，他们终于能放开肚皮大吃大喝起来，哈莉一边吃，眼光不停地溜向那个空位，那里一直没有人来。

宴会快结束的时候，邓布利多开始了他每年的例行发言，但他还没说几句，礼堂的门就忽然砰地被撞开了，哈莉立刻转过头去，看到一个男人走了进来，他拄着一根长长的拐杖，身上裹着一件黑色的旅行斗篷。哈莉很快被他奇特的眼睛吸引了。他的一只眼睛很小，黑黑的，亮晶晶的；另一只眼睛却很大，是蓝色的，一眨不眨地动个不停，完全与那只正常的眼睛不相干——后来，那蓝眼珠一翻，钻进了那人的脑袋里面，大家只能看见一个大白眼球。

他肯定就是新来的黑魔法防御课的老师。哈莉上下打量着这个男人，敏锐地看到他的袍子下面拖着一只木腿，下面是一只爪子形的脚。就在她的目光和那只木腿接触的时候，忽然觉得好像有人正看着她，她连忙抬头，发现这个不速之客的视线刚从她身上收回去，这种感觉非常不好。

“请允许我介绍一下我们新来的黑魔法防御术课老师，”邓布利多愉快地打破沉默，“穆迪教授。”

“疯眼汉穆迪？”哈莉小声地问罗恩，她听过这个名字，之前韦斯莱先生就是为了处理他的事才变得更忙的，她知道他是个退休傲罗，他那只眼睛可以看透许多普通人看不透的事，他脸上的那些伤疤以及断掉的腿都是和黑巫师战斗的结果等等。

“就是他，哈莉，你还记得爸爸跟我们讲过他的事迹吗？阿兹卡班一半的黑巫师都是他扔进去的。”罗恩着迷地看着穆迪满是伤疤的脸，似乎也想给自己弄几个。

“哇。”哈莉惊叹着，“那真是不简单，这么说来我们又有了一个像样的黑魔法防御课的教授啦。”

“我敢说不管是谁，都比斯内普好多了。”罗恩断言，“我宁愿洛哈特来教我们，也不愿意让他来教。”他远远地瞧了吃饭的时候都冷着脸的斯内普，不由得打了个寒颤。

哈莉顺着他的视线望过去，斯内普正狠狠地切割着盘子里的牛排，她几乎能听到那里传来的“咯吱咯吱”的声音。他可能把牛排当做穆迪的脖子了，哈莉忍不住叹了口气，同时又有点想笑——这就是西弗勒斯·斯内普，你不能让他在被夺走梦寐以求的教职之后还能若无其事地谈笑风生，好像他一点儿也不在乎。

不过这样过分真实地表露情感，会不会太不懂社会学了？只是斯内普好像从来也不去经营他的社会关系，他就凭着他的天赋赢得了今天的地位。哈莉忽然又想到了一点，穆迪可是个傲罗啊！他以追捕黑巫师为业，斯内普从前不就是个食死徒吗？这么说来，也许斯内普和穆迪之间还曾经有点过节。

斯内普头也不抬，把那些牛排切得细细的，再一小块一小块地放进嘴里使劲咀嚼着，不知道是发泄着对邓布利多的还是对穆迪的不满。吃了几块之后他似乎察觉了哈莉那饶有趣味的目光，他停下往嘴里填食物的动作，抬起头狠狠瞪了哈莉一眼，哈莉再次回给他一个微笑，也不知道他从哈莉的微笑里领会到了什么，哈莉看到他把刀叉扔回了桌面，然后交叠起双手，气呼呼地什么都不吃了。

哈莉忍不住又笑了，为了不引起朋友们的注意，她往嘴里填了个肉馅饼。当然，就冲着斯内普这么人性化的表现，她也应该多吃一点。不过斯内普从来都不会压抑他对别人的厌憎，他仅仅只是压抑那些正面的、或者他觉得无法驾驭的情感。那是一种保护色——卢修斯关于斯内普的话语一下子升腾在哈莉的脑际：那些尖酸刻薄的语言，那些厌恶又挑剔的目光，全都是斯内普用来自我保护的尖刀，伤己伤人。不过这也跟她没什么关系，她又不是斯内普的人生导师或心理医生。何况卢修斯这个名字还提醒她，她目前最关键的事是赶紧试试那个蛇怪咒语，她得马上去密室召唤出蛇怪，然后看看咒语是否灵验。

出于对卢修斯的不信任，她把书带到了霍格沃兹，如果咒语失效，那她只能把她放跑蛇怪的事告诉邓布利多了——这是最后的、也是最迫不得已的选择。她这么思索着，目光掠过正在和穆迪说话的邓布利多——等等，邓布利多为什么会召来穆迪这个前傲罗当黑魔法防御课的教授呢？难道是为了对付隐藏在学校里的黑巫师？如果穆迪发现她放过了伏地魔的宠物，并且接触了蛇怪咒语的话，他会怎么做？他还有那双看透一切的眼睛！哈莉惊恐地意识到，这件事绝对不能让穆迪知道。那么如果咒语失效，她该怎么办呢？有没有哪个人可以接受她放跑了蛇怪的事，还能帮她搞定蛇怪？

她在脑海里搜索着可能的人选，但大多数不是过于正义就是过于弱小——她想到一个人了。有个人跟她一起拥有蛇怪的秘密，他还说过他不会杀死“我们斯莱特林的蛇怪 ”，在他从她的脑子里看到了这一切之后。因此他可能是世界上唯一的、在知道她放跑了蛇怪之后不会责怪她反而觉得理所当然的人。

是的，“我们斯莱特林”——现在哈莉·波特又一次情不自禁地盯着她最讨厌的魔药教授西弗勒斯·斯内普了。她的眼睛里充满渴望和温情，就像他是这个世界上最可爱的人，连他那过大的鼻子都显得男子气概十足，皱着的眉头是那么英俊动人。要知道就在两个月之前的某一天，哈莉·波特还对自己发誓永远不会再相信斯内普了呢，现在她的视线却如此火热，看得斯内普浑身发麻。直到赫敏受不了地用手肘轻轻顶了她一下：

“哈莉，你还在迷恋斯内普教授吗？”她小声说。

“确实——赫敏，”哈莉点点头，严肃地说。与其让赫敏知道那条蛇怪跟她有关系，还不如承认她就是迷恋斯内普，“你不觉得他实在太迷人了吗？我完全控制不住我自己。对了，要是我在圣诞舞会上邀请他跟我跳舞，你觉得他会答应吗？”她问。

“……”赫敏手里的馅饼掉到了她的膝盖上，她张大嘴看着哈莉，似乎无法想象跟斯内普跳舞是什么情形。哈莉也没想到能在赫敏脸上看到属于罗恩的经典表情，她不得不捡起那块馅饼，把它重新塞回赫敏的嘴里。


	212. 斯莱特林的代表人物

邓布利多接着说了下去，这让赫敏的注意力转移了。哈莉得以一个劲地盯着斯内普看，努力思考着怎么才能让他帮忙。当邓布利多宣布三强争霸赛就要在学校举行，而布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生也要来的时候，哈莉听到身边震耳欲聋的欢呼声，她跟着人群鼓掌，但思绪仍集中在斯内普身上——如果蛇怪咒语是真的有效那当然好，如果无效，那斯内普可能她的唯一救星。从前她怎么没想过要找她帮忙呢？她在抗拒什么呢？可能她害怕自己会控制不住，把卢修斯的话听进去并且照做了。这时邓布利多好像提到什么“死亡”，赫敏倒抽了一口凉气，哈莉茫然地看了她一眼。

“认真听，哈莉。”赫敏说，“你没听到三强争霸赛每一届都死了人吗？要我说你绝对有资格参加，万一你被选中了呢？”

“——我不想参加，赫敏。”现在最重要的不是金加隆，哈莉想告诉赫敏，而是怎么保住性命，但她嘴里却溜出了一句，“你知道我一点儿也不喜欢出风头。”

“奥，哈莉！”赫敏亲热地白了她一眼：“——真的吗？”

“只有年满十七岁——也就是说，十七岁以上的学生，才允许报名。”邓布利多接着说。

“奥，那太好了。”哈莉松了口气，“应该没人指望我参加了，我的年龄还差得远呢。”

身后传来弗雷德和乔治的大声抱怨，他们非常愤怒这个规定，哈莉知道他们俩特别想得到那一千金加隆，好扩张他们的生意，但是——

邓布利多的目光掠过弗雷德和乔治叛逆的面孔时，蓝眼睛里闪着意味深长的光芒：“因此，如果你不满十七岁，我请求你不要浪费时间提出申请。”

他随即让所有学生都去睡觉，学生们纷纷站起来，涌向两道对开的门，进入了门厅。哈莉、赫敏和罗恩挤在人群里讨论着刚才的事，罗恩显得比之前更不开心了。

“一千金加隆呢，”他喃喃地说，脸上露出恍惚的表情，“我真希望我现在就十七岁了。”

“我不认为你满了十七岁就能获胜，罗恩。”赫敏冷静地分析，“首先整个霍格沃兹只选出一个人，其次你还要跟其他两个学校的优胜者竞争，再次你忘了邓布利多刚才是怎么说的了吗，他说这项活动死了好多人……”

“我知道那很难，赫敏。”罗恩打断她，“但你就不能让我消停点吗？”他看起来比刚才更郁闷了。

“可那又怎么样？”弗雷德满不在乎地说，“如果没有一点儿冒险，又有什么乐趣呢？喂，罗恩，如果我们有办法骗过邓布利多，你想参加吗？”

——你们不可能骗过邓布利多，哈莉在心里说了一句，没有当面打击他们，她觉得这就是她和赫敏最大的不同之处。当然她也对弗雷德是不是真的能糊弄邓布利多感到非常好奇。

“你怎么想，哈莉？”乔治问道，“你想参加吗？”

哈莉耸了耸肩：“我没什么兴趣，乔治。不过如果你们参加了，我肯定支持你们。”

“你肯定也想参加，哈莉。”罗恩说，“我知道你不在乎那一千个金加隆，但你难道不想成为英雄吗？不喜欢大家都对你欢呼？”

罗恩也这么了解她，就像赫敏一样，他们都知道她确实喜欢出风头，赚取名声，就在不久前的魁地奇世界杯的晚上，她还做过夺冠的梦呢——但哈莉觉得，最好是别人都认为她不渴求荣誉，但荣誉自己就主动找上门来了。

“可是罗恩，我为这个伤疤引起的注意已经够多了。”哈莉叹了口气，“每个人都在关注它，就像他们认识的不是我，而是它一样。但它除了给我带来疼痛外，什么好处也没带来。”

“但这是不同的，哈莉。”罗恩不赞同地说，“如果你赢了，那就是凭借你自己的实力得到的，这跟天生的东西——奥，我不知道该怎么表达，但那就是不一样，就像前两次，你让别人认识到你‘大难不死’背后的实力，战胜了黑魔王，这难道不重要吗？”

“你是觉得我需要向大家证明什么吗，罗恩？”

“当然是了，哈莉。”罗恩急切地说，“你那么好，难道不该让全世界的巫师都知道？”

“——谢谢你，罗恩。”哈莉心怀感激地说。谢谢罗恩把她想得这么好，认为她能赢，他还希望能在所有人面前证明她有多好。她知道这不是客套话，是罗恩的心里话。这迫使她不能不更谨慎地思考怎么把那条蛇怪收归己用。她更加努力地想着该如何对付伏地魔，保护她的朋友们。她沉迷于此，与背后讨论着的三强争霸赛的人群格格不入。

很快众人吵杂的声浪淹没了她，还淹没了已经没有心情聊天的赫敏。在进入公共休息室之后，她一直愁闷地看着火炉里已经被家养小精灵点燃的炉火，嘴里嘟哝着“奴隶劳动”，哈莉知道她想解救他们，但是谈何容易呢？

当晚一到十二点，哈莉就从自己的床上爬了起来，穿起隐身衣，朝室外走去，她要去先试验一下那蛇怪咒语，迫不及待。她快速地穿过公共休息室的洞口，越过那些乱动的楼梯，来到桃金娘待着的那个盥洗室，她用蛇语打开了密室的门，从水管里滑了下去，径直来到上次和汤姆·里德尔战斗的地方，这里还是那么潮湿阴森。哈莉顾不上别的，立刻用蛇语召唤出了蛇怪：

“快出来，巴西利亚斯！”

一阵沉闷的响声从不远处传来，好像压路车缓缓滚过里面，很快蛇怪就出现在哈莉面前：

“你找到那个咒语了吗？”它问。

哈莉注意到它没有称呼她为“主人”。蛇怪的感知能力是很强的，它的态度比以前发生了很大变化，很可能是因为它在空气中嗅到了真正的斯莱特林继承人的味道。这让哈莉更加肯定，伏地魔一定就要回来了。但是蛇怪没有攻击她，这又说明那味道很微弱，所以它一时分辨不出到底谁是它的主人。也就是说，伏地魔可能因为某种原因，暂时还不能前来，起码他无法进入霍格沃兹来带走它，他离霍格沃兹还有一段距离。

——她得抓紧时间了。

“是的，巴西利亚斯。我只需要用如尼魔文念出那道咒语就行了吗？”哈莉问。

“是这样的。”它回答，“我最初的主人就是这样做的，之后还有个仪式，这两样完成之后，我就是您忠诚的奴仆了。”

哈莉走到它面前，将比尔念给她听的那段如尼魔文念了一遍，极力读准每一个音节，再把脚伸到蛇怪面前，等待它的亲吻，她紧张地期待着蛇怪会低下头去，暗自祈祷那咒语是对的，但蛇怪茫然地看着她。

“没有反应。”蛇怪说。哈莉又试了两次，但还是不成功——没办法了，不管是如尼魔文读得不标准还是别的原因，她现在只能去找斯内普了。天知道她有一万个不想去，但是命运，命运让她在斯内普面前不得不低头——她不由得高声咒骂起来，一会儿是卢修斯，一会儿是斯内普——这该死的命运让她遇到了该死的斯莱特林们。即使斯内普现在还没有得罪她，但那也是迟早的事了。

哈莉怏怏地让蛇怪把自己顶出管道，她把入口关上，再次穿好隐身衣。在这个过程中，桃金娘一直没有出现，可能她又去偷窥塞德里克洗澡了，唔，塞德洗澡……够了！她严厉地斥责自己。

她思考着如果去见斯内普的话应该说点什么。无论如何，她要先求他同意。求，恳求，乞求，不要尊严地求，用尽她能用到的所有方法——但是，不，不要卢修斯。她没有被卢修斯影响，没有被他引诱，没有被他指引着想要在斯内普跟前弯下腰显示她的身材，或者二话不说又去靠近他去吻他——她知道此刻斯内普还没睡觉，他可能就坐在那把他俩都很熟悉的旧椅子上，带着挑剔的眼光看着手里的厚书，苍白瘦削的手指捏着羽毛笔，到处涂涂画画。她会推开门走过去，如同过去一样，他再次给她一个厌烦的眼神，或者叫她滚出他的办公室，因为她的出现让他心神不宁，连书都看不下去。但她拒绝听他的话，她用目光将他钉在座位上，微笑着，看他在座位上挣扎扭动，但他无法起身，只能看着她走过去，走过去……他会眼睁睁地看着她俯下身，看着她嘴唇轻启印上他的，同时轻轻呼唤他的名字“西弗……”他会回应吗？假如他会回应，那么……那么他就会尽可能地帮她了，因为她知道他骨子里也是愿意奉献的，只要她是那个对的人，当然他也可能不会奉献很多。

哈莉使劲地摇了摇头，把脑子里设想的场景驱逐出去，将注意力转到卢修斯身上。卢修斯可真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，这次咒语的事很可能又是他搞的鬼。她又被他给欺骗了，再再再一次。现在她只能把那本书给斯内普带过去了——卢修斯为什么要把事情搞得那么复杂？她问自己，因为他讨厌你，想玩弄你，为了德拉科他想报复你。但他对斯内普的看法倒是挺精准的——她的脑子又不听使唤了，鬼使神差地又滑向了斯内普。她开始猜测起卢修斯和斯内普之间的交情了，斯内普有点偏爱德拉科，卢修斯对斯内普判断如此精准，分院帽曾说在斯莱特林你也会交上真诚的朋友——真的吗？斯内普和卢修斯是真正的朋友？那绝不可能……

啊啊，前方那是谁？举着荧光闪烁的魔杖，一身黑轻轻地走过不知多少条魔法袍曳过的地板，像个鬼魂一样冷漠阴郁而毫无生气？那正是她现在正想着的人，西弗勒斯·斯内普。今天他也要出来巡视吗？啊那是当然的，刚好给新生们一个预警，别以为老师们都和蔼可亲，学院要在新生来临的头一个晚上就把胆敢跑出来的家伙吓哭——斯内普快步走过哈莉跟前，带起了哈莉的隐形衣的衣角，但他完全没有察觉哈莉就在他的附近——他是怎么回事？哈莉想，他的敏锐呢？他不是每次都能逮到她吗？就好像他也能嗅到空气里她存在的痕迹一样？

等哈莉反应过来，她已经跟着斯内普走了一段路了，斯内普的速度很快，好像只是为了完成任务似的，飞快地在楼道里穿梭。她庆幸之前给自己的鞋子施了无声咒，能静悄悄地跟在他后面，她想要弄明白为什么斯内普今天居然没有感知到她，有什么事比逮住她还重要吗？

最后他径直回到了他的地窖，哈莉一直跟着他，她明显地感觉到他今晚的心情非常不好，因为穆迪吗？这让他想起了以前的事？本来她早该转身离开了，但她一直跟到了他的办公室门口。她自己也说不清这么做的原因。可能是为了确定一下他真的回去了，也许是为了确定一下别的。但今晚她没有带他的拖鞋来，没有借口出现在这，更不能叫住他。所以她打算马上就走，她只是确定一下他真的进了办公室——

“好了，哈莉·波特，”斯内普以一万个不耐烦说，“你打算跟着我到什么时候？”


	213. 缺乏灵性的哈莉·波特

哈莉本来想回以一个不轻不重的玩笑，但她听出斯内普的语气除了不耐之外，还满含着灰心丧气和沮丧。某件她不知道的事，将骨子里比卢修斯还要傲慢的斯内普打击至此，同时让她意识到自己的复杂心绪——在去找蛇怪之前，她为自己找到了一个能帮助自己的人而高兴；咒语失败之后，当她知道自己真的要来找斯内普的时候，她又察觉到内心的抗拒；而在刚才，她居然没有趁斯内普恍神逃走，反而一直跟到了这里——她是有什么毛病吗？

“你是不是以为我发现不了你？”斯内普接着问，掏出魔杖解开了办公室房门的保护咒，径直踏了进去，没去看身旁的哈莉一眼。但他没有阻止哈莉跟在他后面走进去，又替他关上了门，她站在他的门后，脱下了隐身衣。

“我想知道你什么时候能发现我，斯内普教授。”哈莉恭恭敬敬地欠了欠身回答，她的语气里有很多别样的、深层次的意思，好像在问“我什么时候不是你最关注的事务了呢，斯内普教授？”

“……”斯内普没有回答，他慢慢地走回他的桌子后面坐下——好像桌子能阻挡什么一样，他要坐到桌后的带扶手的椅子上去才会稍微安心一点儿。他把一条手臂搭在扶手上发了一会儿楞，盯着空无一物的桌子看了好几秒才抬起头，在看到哈莉的那一刹那，他的眉峰聚拢起来了。

“你怎么还没走，波特？”她刚才在干什么？在观察他？她没看出来他现在希望她赶紧滚蛋吗？两个月了，暑假之后她还是这幅讨人厌的、不会察言观色的德行，似乎惹恼别人就是她这辈子最擅长的事——怎么，那该死的狗和狼人花了两个月还没有教会她怎么做人吗？当然，由于那两个混蛋同样不懂得何为礼貌，波特跟他们在一起只能是学得更坏了。

“——我有件重要的事找你，斯内普教授。”哈莉说。这不是个好机会，斯内普心情这么坏，怎么会答应她呢？

“不。”

她还没来得及说是什么事，就听到斯内普斩钉截铁地说了一声“不”。

“可是……”可她还没说那是什么事呢！

“没有什么可是，波特。”他厉声打断她，如果哈莉·波特想要的是这种严厉，那他这里要多少有多少，“我知道你来干什么——你想求我让你重新进入我的课堂学习？那绝无可能。我建议你与其把时间浪费在魔药这里，不如去好好学学黑魔法防御术，那正是你稍微擅长一点儿的，更是你这种……格兰芬多学生该学习的。”

他的话语里充满了讥刺，侮辱哈莉的智慧和能力。不过哈莉听得出他还是留了口德的，他已经尽量委婉了，但出于本性使然，他还是掩盖不住他的恶毒，又或者说是坦诚？

“给我个具体的理由吧，斯内普教授。”哈莉慢慢地走到斯内普的书桌前，沉稳地问，“你到底为什么不让我学习魔药？”

“我怕那理由你承受不住，波特。”他从鼻子里哼出一声明显的耻笑，“你听惯了各种吹嘘，又有那些笨蛋朋友衬托你，你就觉得自己比同龄人强，是吗？但我恐怕你根本不清楚自己的实力究竟为何。”

“——我倒觉得，假如我在同龄人中表现得最好，那就能说明我比其他人是有天赋的，即使我没有熬好变身药剂。”哈莉厚着脸皮说，“而且我认为我的朋友们不是笨蛋，”她看到斯内普又哼笑了一下，想起纳威炸掉的那些坩埚，连忙补充，“起码赫敏不是。”

“——你自以为很聪明吧，波特。可我认为你根本不明白何为天赋，说话还如此轻狂，真是蠢透了。”他往后靠了一下，看到哈莉在控制着她脸上因愤怒而颤抖的肌肉，然后她把这情绪化作一个浅笑——她在为她的自制力自豪，认为她能承受得起这样真实的评价，但斯内普不认为她真能忍得住，他试探着往她的情绪里丢了把火，以激发出一个真实的哈莉·波特。“我知道你们都认为你们格兰芬多的那个书呆子是个天才——”

“赫敏不是书呆子！”哈莉强压着气愤说，“她在二年级就会熬制复方汤剂了！”

“我还没上学就会了，波特。”斯内普说，愉快地看到哈莉的脸色僵了一下，他的心情比刚才好了一点儿。他不能不承认，有时候波特能让他从目前让人厌憎的世界里逃离一会儿——当她深陷怒火、口不择言的时候，他能享受到一点对抗的乐趣。但有时候波特就是让他厌憎这个世界的罪魁，“我记得那个了不起的书虫熬制出来的复方汤剂只维持了三十分钟，让你们差点被人抓住。”

“那只是因为赫敏是麻瓜出身，没有机会提前学习。如果她跟你一样是个纯血的话，我相信她也会和你做得一样好。”哈莉继续为赫敏辩护，在提到纯血这个词儿的时候，她惊异地发现刚才好不容易出现在斯内普脸上的些许愉悦又迅速消失了——她说错了什么吗？

“我可不觉得一个不知变通、缺乏想象力的学生能和我相提并论，”斯内普只是稍顿了一下就迅速反击，“一个学生从不怀疑课本，并且被修改了的课本吓个半死，这难道还不够差劲？在我眼里她也就比纳威·隆巴顿强上一点，我受够了每次课堂上看到她高高举起的手，乞求别人认可的样子。”他冲她点点头，以示他说的一点儿也没错。

“可你又没点过她回答问题。”哈莉说。

“反正她也只会把课本上的东西重复一遍，我为什么要点她回答呢？”斯内普反问。

“可赫敏的成绩——”哈莉接着说，她几乎要被斯内普说服了，实际上她也觉得赫敏过于死板了。但这只是一种习惯和个性，而不是缺点。再说他怎么能这样说她？用这样挖苦的语言、吹毛求疵的态度会让他的心情好些吗？

“别提这点可怜的成绩，”斯内普再一次打断她，毒舌确实能带来某种满足感，看到波特拼命维护她的朋友们，眼睛里透着火气，他的情绪又上扬了一点，“这就是我认为她差劲的地方，因为周围全是傻瓜笨蛋才能显得出优秀。不止是她，你们都太把成绩当回事，一看到自己得了高分就沾沾自喜——尤其是你，波特，你为了一些可笑的理由坚持要上所有的课，就因为你的时间一点儿也不珍贵。”他把矛头对准哈莉，开始疯狂喷射毒液，哈莉这一次总算发现了——在骂她的时候，斯内普的眼睛里似乎熠熠生光，虽然他用耷拉的眼皮掩盖着，可她还是察觉了，并且察觉到他语气里还有点压抑的兴奋。

——“你越是挑衅就越是活力十足，波特。”一句话不期然地袭上哈莉的心头，这是卢修斯·马尔福对她的评语，她不知道是否真是这样，但从斯内普刚才的话语中，她嗅到了一丝异样的味道，斯内普似乎正在努力激怒她？

“你可能比格兰杰强一点儿，算是有点创造力，但你的创造力不在学习上，而在那些无关紧要的事情上，而你永远搞不明白什么最重要。除此之外，你喜欢被人推动，假如没人去给你制造点事端去解决，你就无所事事了——我问你，假如这个世界不曾有过黑魔王，你会有什么特别想要学习的东西吗？你会有什么特别的追求吗？那会跟魔药有任何关系吗？”

——这不是疑问，而是一个强烈的挑衅。斯内普的意思是，如果她不是碰巧成为她父母的孩子，又在莫名其妙的情况下击败了黑魔王，她将得不到任何人的关照，而少了这些她就将一无是处。

他在否认她存在的价值。愤怒在哈莉的胸腔翻涌着——奇怪，假如是别人说这番话，她可能会付之一笑，但是斯内普不行。她感到她的脸部发热，什么东西烧得她的内心隐隐作痛，她压抑着，想控制自己的情绪，想冷静回答斯内普的话——“你知道自己愤怒的时候分外动人吗？脸颊红润、嘴唇颤抖，浑身爆发着力量——”她听到卢修斯在她脑子里说，她仿佛看到卢修斯了然的目光，好像他就在旁边观察着她和斯内普，他为他们俩进入了他所设想的情境而得意洋洋——不不，她看到斯内普真的在观察她的脸，他的双眼闪出了趣味，真的，斯内普的确在期待，他期待些什么？

她的心为此颤抖了一下，她想看一看——看看是不是真的如卢修斯所言，斯内普喜欢她愤怒的样子……奥，她几乎有些了解了，了解为何斯内普老要激怒她，这是因为他会在某个层面安心，因为他习惯于对抗，对抗令他安心；另一方面是不是还有斯内普自己都不曾察觉的理由？是她希望的那个理由吗？她咬了咬嘴唇。斯内普的眼光似乎在她的嘴唇上停留了半秒钟。

哈莉开始放任愤怒在她的身体里游曳，同时更谨慎地观察着男人的一切反应，经过这个暑假，她比从前更敏锐了，她确实能体会到，斯内普的情绪和过去有了微妙的不同。不过，就算她的猜想是真的，她真敢上前再去吻他吗？她问着自己，同时开口：

“我当然有我想追求的事，斯内普教授。我的理想肯定不是在这儿等待着邓布利多赐给我一个黑魔法防御术课程的教职，”她对自己的回击感到满意——多好，她的毒舌也不下于斯内普，现在他的眼睛里闪出了一样的怒火——他也对她的话感到同样无法忍受，这也证明了卢修斯的说法是对的，斯内普对她确实和别人不同，而且那不仅仅因为她是莉莉的女儿。“并且我相信不管我是谁的孩子，都会有我该去履行的责任，可能那并不伟大，但一定是必需的——”一股由来已久的压抑从她的咆哮中释放出来，令人惊异的是，她似乎比刚才轻松一些了。

“每一个傲慢的人都这么自以为是，以为上天生他出来是为了完成什么责任，”斯内普流畅地反驳，哈莉发誓看到他在愉悦地挑眉，尽管那两条眉毛看起来几乎没动，“但你如何界定那责任该是你的？你又凭什么认为以你那乏善可陈的能耐能完成它？”

“可我就是完成它了，”哈莉盯着他说，“不管你怎么说，我的确是完成了——”

“哈，波特。”他假笑，“到最后你只能用这种干巴巴的句子来回应。所以我说，像你这样在任何方面都没有灵性的人，根本不配学习魔药。”他转过身去，从身后的书架拿出一本厚书，一副不想再谈的样子，“马上回宿舍去，或者你希望我叫费尔奇过来？”

哈莉不为所动，反而上前了一步，她的身体本来就前倾着，这下更是几乎把桌子挤到了斯内普的身上，他惊异地抬头看着她，好像被她的动作吓了一跳。哈莉盯着他的眼睛，让他无法躲闪。

“是吗，斯内普教授？我缺乏灵性？那么——”她又向前一步，双手把桌子直接推到了斯内普身上，把他卡在了书桌与书架中间。他的手快速地伸向了口袋，那儿有他的魔杖，但他没掏出来，似乎想先确认她究竟要干什么。“请恕我向您证明，”她俯下身，按住他握着魔杖的手，“别着急，教授。我只是想要向您证明——证明我在某些方面，还是非常有灵性的。”


	214. 我们在害怕什么

她目光挑衅地看着他的眼睛，脸刻意地又俯低了一些，现在他们的脸只隔了一个拳头的距离。哈莉惊愕地看到，她的魔药教授不自觉地把脑袋往后缩了一下，好像他在畏惧这个，畏惧她的靠近和注视。同时他的目光也闪了一下，呼吸颤抖——她在他的眼神里看到了些微恐惧，他在害怕某种新的体验，害怕这体验可能带来的痛苦。

哈莉的心中掠过一丝得意——她终于在他的脸上看到了她想要看到的情绪，尽管他掩饰得飞快，立刻就眉头紧锁，目光凶狠。他的手不顾她的阻拦继续向口袋里滑去，想要握住能令他找回力量的东西。但她已经确认，已经明了，并且渴望着毁坏。她想让他的灵魂向新的领地进发。因此她更用力地按住了他的手臂，为了更好地阻止他，她岔开腿，干脆让膝盖跪在桌上，香根草的气味顿时迎面扑来，就像千万道闪电瞬间把她扎透了。

“别动，先生。”她听到自己说。这真是胆大包天，从用词到语气——可她确实更喜欢喊他“先生”或者“教授”而非“西弗”或者“西弗勒斯”，尽管后者显得亲密，但前者却因叛逆而刺激，它们提醒着他们俩的身份并让她渴望突破。她像一匹在围场中蹦跳的小马，拼命想要越过藩篱，冲破那些带刺的铁丝网跑到属于自己的森林里去，她想要过黑暗又野性的生活。与此同时她又叫他“别动”——唔，假如他真的不动了，她真的敢做些什么吗？

——她敢。

她被自己的念头刺激得呼吸粗重了起来，鼻端带出的急促的气流吹动了斯内普脸上的绒毛，冲动的颤栗让她双腿发软——斯内普看着她，是的，他依然怒气冲冲，但是他真的没动，可能他就要动了，可能下一秒他就会把她推倒在地，再下一秒他就会掏出魔杖，但这一秒他什么也没做。他这一秒的样子印刻在她的心里——他的嘴唇微微张着，眼睛里的逃避是那么明显，他看起来就像是想请求她离开，远一点再远一点，但那呼唤是多么软弱，哈莉·波特一动不动地盯视着他——他用怒火掩饰着这软弱和心底的疲倦，似乎他已经伤痕累累，因为她的注视，那些结痂的疤又在汩汩流血。哈莉一眼就看穿了他，莫名的欣喜涌上心头……

——控制他，哈莉，快借这个机会控制他，扑上去吻他呀，哈莉，快呀，用舌尖和喘息让他的怒火转化为欲/火吧，哈莉，让他被你迷得神魂颠倒，这样他就会向你奉献他所拥有的一切……

一个声音在她的脑子里兴奋地催促她，催促她像卢修斯说的那样，用尽一切办法去控制、去摧毁，去用肉体操控，用火焰燃烧，以此让他在灰烬里再生。

不能犹豫了，他不可能永远在这种状态里，他就要摆脱出来了，他眼里的怒火越积越多，很快就将替代那个软弱的自我，他就快要挣脱出来了——

“——我只是想证明一下自己。”她重复着，嗫嚅着，远不如刚才的话那么有力，她的声音像是吹拂到斯内普的脸上，暧昧的气流再次拂起他脸上的绒毛，当他听到她那轻叹一般的发言时，他紧张地呼出了一小口气。就在这一瞬间，哈莉惊异地察觉到有什么东西从她的心底沉了下去，沉入她空荡荡的灵魂中，她的血管里像是燃起了烈火，香根草沉寂的气味让那火猛地冲腾而起，仅仅因为她嗅到了斯内普那真实的脆弱和痛苦，她看到了他面具背后的真实，这让她失去了对抗的动力。

一瞬间，许多她想象不到的情感就随着那升腾的火焰冲向她的大脑，她的脑袋就像这黑夜一样忽明忽暗，她忘记了自己要诱惑他，那火焰——不不不，她要扑灭它，她无法驾驭这份强烈的感情，她意识到内心的不驯淹没了她的思想，淹没了她原以为随时可以停下的自信。她害怕了，畏缩了，她要跳下桌子，趁他还没完全发怒的时候马上离开这里，直到这股不知从何而来的激情消散。

——是的，她不敢吻他了，此刻她甚至不敢碰触他，她从来没有那么畏惧过自己的感情。她那抬起了的、准备抚摸他脸颊的右手在空中犹豫，按住他手臂的左手也要抽回来了，可是什么在吸引着她，让她不忍舍弃，她想要把斯内普的表情看得更清楚，即使他等一会儿就要暴跳如雷。

即使西弗勒斯·斯内普不如哈莉·波特那样敏感，他也感受到了她意图的转变。什么东西在她的内心崩塌了，他从未在哈莉·波特的眼中看到过这么真实的、她对她自己的恐惧，还有那股汹涌的、针对他西弗勒斯·斯内普而涌起的激情——是的，这同样不需要摄魂取念，她就像把她的心情完全放在了她绿色的眼睛里给他细细端详，那绿色不是柔和的麦浪，而是巨大的波涛，他还来不及欣喜或躲避那波涛已经兜头袭来，让他的神经如风神的竖琴般颤动——不不不，她肯定是装的，那绝不可能，没有人会对他——也不该对他——哈莉·波特除了支配和控制之外，根本不可能有其他的情感，她是那么虚伪，他绝不会承认——

但他着迷地看着她喘息的、张大的嘴和茫然失措的眼神。她那漂亮的眼睛先是盯着他身后的书架，透露出灵魂被吞噬一般的恐惧，接着又回到他的眼睛上，他看到她的恐惧比他还要巨大，像条神秘的大蛇般将他越缠越紧，和他自己那条恐惧的蛇缠在一起——多么可怕啊，一双莉莉·伊万斯的绿眼睛里竟然会流露出这样让人毛骨悚然的神情，他在她眼中仿佛看到了他自己——生命的本质是孤独，人只有爱才能生活……可他却仅剩肉/体。是的，他无法再奉献——他无法奉献他仅剩的东西，他的精神层面早已一无所有。他也绝不能背叛他自己，不能背叛对自己的誓言，他要挣扎，要从泥潭中挣脱，这不难，就像上次她骗他的时候那样，那时他也有数秒的恍神，但很快他就克服了——

“——那你要如何证明呢？”他听到他自己问，他想要凶恶，想要站起身来，但那他发出的声音像是在大声喘气，他想要维持理智却无法让它占据上风，反而让气氛更加诡异。另一方面，哈莉·波特眼中同样的迷惑让他心旌摇动，“……我是说，你打算——”

“是的，先生。”她轻声说，他不知道她到底在说什么“是的”，她像是随口一答，瞟过来的眼神像两团火。她的左手就那么顺着他的手臂滑了下去，到达他右手所在的魔法袍的口袋。她没握住他的手，反而用手隔着衣服轻轻抚摸他的大腿，他的大腿猛地一抖。

紧接着他被人凶猛地扑倒，被某种野兽袭击了嘴唇。他被抵在椅背上，双手不得不搭在她的肩膀上，以防她从不稳的桌子上滚下去。这恶魔般的女孩、无法自制的、既不柔顺也不甜美的女孩，他就知道她不会满足于轻轻的舔/舐和温柔的抚摸，她充满欲/望，想得到的就一定要得到，想做的事没有任何人能够阻止。她用她那野兽般的直觉和敏感的舌尖感知一切，怀着极度的好奇和不满足的激情靠近、吞噬……

她如此狂热地吻着他，被突发的爱/欲支配着，向他索取他剩下的一切，比从前任何时候都要失去自我。她剧烈的喘息、垂下的黑发，扶着他脸颊的手、在她大腿上乱动的手，无不让他感到炙热难当，那热浪以无法抵御的气势席卷了他，把他带入令人恐惧的绝望之中，让他眼前发黑——真的，在他感知到她真实一面的同时，什么东西离他远去了，什么东西又消散了，还有什么东西失落了，遗失在了记忆里。一种更强烈的激情正试图掩埋过去——他心脏的血液似乎被这激情触发，重新运转起来了，没有谁来拯救，他的灵魂自顾自地行动起来了。他几乎能听到灵魂深处传来的、某种久已不用的机器被重新启用的吱嘎吱嘎的声音，那让人疼得浑身发颤，却又让人无法拒绝它带来的强烈的迷醉的感觉——他的心正被破坏、被毁灭，那些飘扬在空中玻璃碎末飞远了，一个新的自我挣扎着，被微风催促着，想要从旧的躯壳中分裂出来。

就在这一刹那，哈莉·波特忽然移开了嘴唇，猛地抽回了手，好像刚刚被烙铁烫伤了一样。她把手支撑在桌面上。斯内普也要多快有多快地撤回了放在她背后的手，同时回忆着，刚才他有没有回应她？他有没有在她面前维持住冷静？但很快他知道这猜测是多余的。因为哈莉波特那双一向不安分的眼睛里充满了迷茫和惊惧，根本没去注意他的反应。她不自觉的咬紧下唇，全身的血液像在刚才那一吻中流干了，她被自己吓坏了，脸色变得煞白。她望着他，似乎在问“刚刚发生什么了，先生？”，但如同过去一样，斯内普无法回答她。

他看到她心慌意乱地跳下桌子，潦草地整理着衣服，然后飞快地逃走了。门被重重关上，呯地一声传入他的鼓膜，在他的脑海里回响。他想追上去问问哈莉·波特她到底在害怕些什么，但他同样害怕听到那答案。

更可怕的是，在第二天的魔药课上，他发现哈莉·波特破天荒地真有没有来。


	215. 一封来信

哈莉不知道自己是如何回到格兰芬多女生宿舍的，她被自己吓个半死，可怕的不仅仅是她又一次冲动行事，还有她意识到她的欲/望下包裹的真实。但她不敢细想，她不愿意把生命中那些高贵的形式和西弗勒斯·斯内普联系在一起。就像斯内普不愿意相信她一样，她也从不敢真正相信斯内普，并将她的情感和精神拱手交出。但她刚才无意识泄露了什么，她知道。她也知道斯内普同样泄露了什么。正因为这泄露的部分被双方敏锐地捕捉到，才让他们没能控制住自己，他们想要让他们的相似之处融合，想要体会那融合的狂喜——她体会到了，和他一起经历了最凶猛的浪潮和最强烈的震颤，强烈到让人觉得再进一步，神经就会断裂，人就再也无法维持独立了。

是的，她要保持清醒，即使那代价是永远孤独。

她非常谨慎地走回了宿舍，到了床上才甩掉隐身衣躺了下来。在她逃回的途中，她总是觉得有人在看她，但那个人没有叫破她的行踪，每当她四处寻找到底谁发现了她，四周却总是空无一人。哈莉相信那不是她的错觉，但她现在没有时间处理这件事。

她在床上躺好，用力呼吸，试图平息血液中的巨浪，只要让它们平静下来，一切又可以重新开始。哈莉按着自己的胸口，直到那里不再剧烈的起伏，直到今天发生的一切好像被扔在了记忆之海。就在这时，外面传来一声猫叫，哈莉掀开帷帐，克鲁克山跳了进来，坐在她的身侧，尾巴轻轻拍打着床沿。

“有什么事吗，克鲁克山？”她问，变成了一只猫。

“明晚有一场猫咪聚会，哈莉，”克鲁克山说，“你来打个照面就行，我已经跟麦格说好了。不过如果你想以猫的样子在霍格沃兹四处行走的话，我建议你最好还是赶快找个主人，麦格坚持只能让有主的猫进入霍格沃兹的所有地方，流浪猫只能在外围和不重要的地方活动——据她说这是为了安全着想。”

“——可是赫敏有你了，罗恩也有了小猪。”哈莉皱着眉头说，“即使是塞德也有了菲兹，我上哪儿去找个主人呢？我可不想让别人知道我是个还没登记的阿格玛尼斯。”

“找个没有宠物又不会泄露秘密的人怎么样？”克鲁克山建议，“他不一定要知道你是个阿尼玛格斯。”

“如果这样的话，那我该怎么解释他的猫经常会不见了呢？”哈莉问。

“——慢慢来，哈莉。还好麦格不是一位真正的猫女王，她毕竟还有更重要的、人类的事情要做，”克鲁克山颇为稳重地说，“这次三强争霸赛的准备工作会让她耗去许多时间，所以她也有可能拜托别的猫替她管理这群猫咪。”

“她会让你替她管理吗？”哈莉满怀希望地问。

“怎么会呢，哈莉？”狸猫带着一种奇怪的神气答道，“她不会挑选太像猫的猫。我怀疑她看上的是洛丽丝夫人——”

哈莉发出一声哀叫：“你会帮我的吧，克鲁克山？”

“——这很难说，哈莉。”克鲁克山说，“如果我在你身边，那肯定没问题，但万一我不在你身边，那就很难讲了。当然，我向你发誓，”猫儿用它那特有的狡猾说，“假如她对你不客气，我可以事后给她一点教训。但你知道的，洛丽丝夫人仗着有费尔奇撑腰，不把所有的猫放在眼里，只除了麦格。她看到我块头大，不敢明着惹我，但很可能会私底下挑衅你，就因为你没有主人。”

“猫就不该有主人。”哈莉嘟哝着说。

“但应该有个喂食的，哈莉。”克鲁克山说，“猫该做的，除了整夜整夜的探险之外，还应该在壁炉边打打呼噜，什么也不想。”

“我倒是想什么都不想。”哈莉叹着气，姜黄色的狸猫发出一阵猫咪特有的坏笑，跳下床离开了。

第二天早晨，风暴停息了，当哈莉、罗恩和赫敏一边吃早饭一边研究他们这学期的课程表时，弗雷德和乔治正研究着怎么能把自己的年龄变大，好骗过邓布利多。

哈莉看着课程表，多么不幸，今天下午就有一堂魔药课。她昨晚已经想好了对策，她不能不学魔药，但既然斯内普不想让她上魔药课，那她就不去，她可以在桃金娘的厕所里架个坩埚自学。

此外上午的保护神奇生物课又要跟斯莱特林一起上了，罗恩对此怨声载道，哈莉的心里也有种异样的感觉——又要和德拉科见面了，她希望斯莱特林男孩能表现出他狡猾的一面，不要露出任何痕迹，不管是幸福的，还是伤感的。当然，她首先得控制自己，越来越多的感情挤压着她，她很怕什么时候会不经意地让它们倾泻出来——她本来对控制自己的情感非常自信，但在昨晚之后，她不敢再这么百分百地认为了。

哈莉把一块煎蛋送进嘴里，这时他们头顶上突然传来一阵瑟瑟的声音，一百只猫头鹰从敞开的窗口飞进来，给大家捎来了早上的邮件。哈莉本能地抬起头看了一眼，有些期盼那里会有自己的来信，不管是谁的都好。猫头鹰在桌子上方盘旋，寻找信件和包裹的收件人。隔着餐桌和人群，哈莉看到德拉科那只傲慢的猫头鹰落在了他的肩膀上，他转头看着猫头鹰，嘴唇微微牵动，接着从它腿上解下一个大包裹。哈莉的目光不由自主地盯着他，好像他的侧脸对她有着致命的吸引力，直到两人视线相触，哈莉来不及看德拉科的反应就迅速低下了头，这时有只猫头鹰在她面前的桌上扔了封信。

她一看就知道这是西里斯寄来的，因为信封上有个狗爪印。哈莉呼出了一口气，满怀希望地把信封打开，希望西里斯能给她受创的心灵带来一点安慰。里面掉出了两张纸，一张是西里斯的手迹，他以非常教父的口吻询问她的课程，问她三强争霸赛的情况，并告诉她，他和莱姆斯已经到达了邓布利多要他们去的地方，他们已经开始展开调查，并且相信很快就能有结果。这张纸在她看完之后自动烧成了灰，把哈莉吓了一跳。接着她拿起另一张纸展开，上面是莱姆斯的笔迹：

“亲爱的哈莉：请不要告诉西里斯我偷偷地给你写了一封信。我只是想告诉你，有一件事一直折磨得我无法入眠。自从魁地奇世界杯那天之后，当你告诉我，你可能很喜欢某位年轻男孩起，我就一直在思考一个问题。那就是我们的哈莉何以不像其他的女孩那样，关注十四岁女孩最常关注的问题呢？我们的哈莉也关心外表，但仅仅只是为了方便；她从不关心星座和占卜，除非是为了学习；她关注男孩，但却不想爱他们；她最关心的事是如何战胜黑魔王，但她却认识不到战胜他的意义何在——哈莉，在此我不想去分析你这样做的真正原因，因为我恐怕你自己也意识到了你身上的许多问题，也许我们可以期待它们都能随着时间的流逝自然而然地被解决掉，尤其在这当口。但哈莉，这绝不是一个小问题。——我担心你会压抑自己真正的感情，压抑自己作为人的最脆弱的部分，从而无法对自己诚实。我在这里有一个小小的建议：哈莉，假如哪个男孩能让你真心笑出来，尝试着和他真正交往一下怎么样呢？——莱姆斯。”

哈莉一字不漏地看完了信，她觉得莱姆斯并没有说出他全部的担忧，尽管这已经是他所能做的最大努力，信里掺杂着几分忧伤的柔情，像干了的薰衣草苍白的味道，它虽然散发在空气里，虽然也影响着人的感官，但在真正的现实面前几乎是无足轻重的。哈莉已经意识到了自己的脆弱和问题，但她没有办法不去压抑它。她心情复杂地看着这封信飞出她的手指，自己烧掉了。

——哪一个男孩能让她真心笑出来呢？哪一个男孩都能，又哪一个男孩都不能。

哈莉更加心事重重了，直到他们在斯普劳特教授的指点下开始挤巴波块茎，搜集那些脓水时，她因为不得不全神贯注才从阴郁的情绪中摆脱出来。草药课结束之后，他们往海格的小木屋走去，开始上保护神奇生物课，哈莉一直和赫敏还有罗恩待在一起，她控制自己不要去看有着显眼的、淡金头发的德拉科。

海格给每个人发了一条炸尾螺，这些动物把课堂搞得人仰马翻，即使哈莉他们是他的朋友，他们也认为海格的课实在上得太烂了——海格像是被巴克比克伤了德拉科的事吓破了胆，不敢再弄些危险系数太高的动物来，但海格自己以前也没养过炸尾螺，他为什么突发奇想，要把它们带到课堂上来呢？

课后哈莉三人讨论着海格和炸尾螺，哈莉觉得海格的课程安排过于随便，她认为海格应该做些调整，带些真正有特色的神奇动物来——当然，她是不会当着海格的面说这些的，。罗恩却觉得即使海格的课教得再烂，他们也该全心全意支持朋友，在罗恩说出了他的见解之后，哈莉对此微微一笑，不置一词。赫敏则一直关心着家养小精灵，对炸尾螺以及海格的处境没有任何意见。他们说着话来到门厅，里面挤满了排除等候吃饭的人，他们顺势站到队尾。

“也许炸尾螺长大了会挺有意思的，哈莉。”罗恩说，他为他的朋友海格找着借口，“也许——它们会成为我们的武器？”

“那根本不可能，罗恩。”赫敏在哈莉来得及开口之前迅速说，“我读过一些书，上面说——”

“书上的东西就一定正确吗，赫敏？”罗恩不赞同地说，“如果那都正确，你为什么不上占卜课？”

“你说它不正确得有理由，罗恩，你不能就凭一张嘴下定论——”

“好了——”哈莉说，“我们没必要在吃东西的时候——”

“等等——哈莉，你头上有只虫子——”罗恩伸出手，按住了哈莉的脑袋，一只胖胖的甲虫从哈莉头上飞了起来，嗡地一声又跌跌撞撞地飞走了。

这时后面突然响起一个刺耳的声音。

“韦斯莱！喂，韦斯莱！”哈莉、罗恩和赫敏转过身望去。德拉科、克拉布和高尔站在那里，德拉科的眼神特别阴沉，几乎能赶得上克鲁姆了。

“你还有空在这里打打闹闹，韦斯莱，”他冷冰冰、慢吞吞地说，手里拿着一份《预言者日报》，“你是不是应该关心一下你爸爸上报纸的事，韦斯莱？‘阿诺德·韦斯莱的怪异行为，又使魔法部陷入新的尴尬境地’。他们连你爸爸叫什么都没拼对——他简直就是个无足轻重的小人物，就像你一样，是吧？没有哈莉·波特，你什么都不是。”


	216. 复杂的感情

这时，门厅里的每个人都在听德拉科说话，他像演戏一样竖起报纸开始念了起来，报纸上把韦斯莱先生说成是一个古怪的、脑子不清醒的无能官僚，配上德拉科夸张的声调，那内容简直叫人厌恶至极。哈莉听出这文风很像给西里斯写血泪史的那个女记者的，不过德拉科的举动也很奇怪，他没事干嘛来挑衅罗恩呢？罗恩最近根本没得罪过他。

“还有一张照片呢，韦斯莱！”德拉科说着，把报纸翻过来，高高举起，好让所有人都能看到那上面有什么，哈莉看见那上面韦斯莱先生和太太站在陋居前，脸上露着幸福的微笑——这有什么值得指责的吗？德拉科认为这能丢罗恩的脸？她无法理解德拉科的用意。

“一张你父母的照片，站在你们家房子门口，”德拉科得意洋洋地说，他用眼角的余光注意着周围人群的反应，门厅里的人看看他又看看罗恩，对能围观一场争斗感到分外满意——德拉科·马尔福是学校里出名的小霸王，但另一方可有格兰芬多的黄金女孩哈莉·波特，谁赢还不一定呢。

“——你居然管这也叫房子！”德拉科接着说，他瞟了一眼站在罗恩身边的哈莉，哈莉的脸上表情模糊，他心里往下沉了一些，但还是说了下去，“你爸爸为什么不找哈莉·波特要点生发剂？你妈妈又为什么那么胖？”

罗恩气得浑身发抖，他攥紧了拳头，正要迈步向德拉科走去，哈莉赶紧走到他身前。  
“滚开，马尔福。”哈莉说，“别生气，罗恩……”

“哦，对了，波特，你今年夏天有很长一段时间是跟他们住在一起的，是吧？你跟这个红毛小子，”德拉科讥讽地说，“那么请你告诉我，他妈妈是不是真有那么胖，还是照片照得有些失真？”

“实际上有六个红发男孩呢，马尔福。”哈莉回答他，“我得告诉你，韦斯莱先生和韦斯莱太太是我见过的最恩爱的夫妻，他们可能有点穷、谢顶还有肥胖，但是他们仍然相爱，互相视对方为最珍贵的人。我认为这就是最重要的，更别提他们还有七个优秀的孩子了，这世上还有比这更幸福的吗？——倒是你，你真应该好好反省一下——你懂得爱吗？你根本什么都不懂。”

德拉科苍白的脸变得微微泛红，他胸膛微微起伏着，好像既生气又有点伤心。

“快滚回你们的地底下去。”哈莉说着，转过身去。

“咧嘴——”身后传来德拉科的声音，好样的，德拉科，哈莉心想，敢对我扔咒语了？还是二年级那个能让人哈哈大笑的咒语，能让人显得特别愚蠢。她赶紧从袖子里拿出魔杖，回过身去打算用个铁甲咒把德拉科的咒语弹回去，让他出这个洋相。但还没等他碰到魔杖，就又听见一声巨响。砰！接着一个吼声在门厅里回荡。

“哦，不许这样，小子！”

哈莉刚好转过身来，看见穆迪教授一瘸一拐地走下大理石楼梯。他手里拿着魔杖，直指一只浑身雪白的白鼬，白鼬在石板铺的地上瑟瑟发抖，那正是刚才德拉科站的地方。

哈莉惊疑不定地看着那只白鼬——发生什么了？

穆迪转脸看着哈莉，“他伤着你了吗？”穆迪怒冲冲地问，他的声音低沉、沙哑。

“没有击中，”哈莉赶紧回答，“我猜他是想跟我开个玩笑。”那不是个恶咒，德拉科只是想开个玩笑，她也是。

“别碰它！”穆迪忽然大喊一声。

“别碰——什么？”哈莉莫名其妙地问。

“不是说你——是说他！”穆迪又吼道，竖起拇指，越过肩膀指了指克拉布，克拉布正要去抱起白鼬，但吓得呆在原地不敢动了——穆迪那只滴溜溜转来转去的眼睛仿佛具有魔力，能看到脑袋后面的东西——哈莉一下子就意识到，那个晚上跟着她的人可能就是穆迪，他那双假眼如果能看得见脑袋后面，那又有什么理由看不到隐身衣下的她呢？而且，那只白鼬显然就是德拉科。

哈莉看到穆迪开始一瘸一拐地朝克拉布、高尔和那只白鼬走去，白鼬惊恐地叫了一声，躲开了，朝地下室的方向跑去。

 

“我不信这个邪！”穆迪大吼一声，又把魔杖指向白鼬——白鼬忽地升到十英尺高的半空，啪的一声摔在地上，随即又忽地升了上去。

“我最看不惯在背后攻击别人的人，”穆迪粗声粗气地说——这时白鼬越蹦越高，痛苦地尖叫着，它随着魔杖的起舞不停蹿上蹿下，四条脚和尾巴绝望地胡乱摆动着。

“放下他，穆迪教授！”哈莉赶上去叫道，她知道这么做很不应该，不只是穆迪是在为她打抱不平，身后可还有罗恩和赫敏在看着呢，她等会该怎么解释她为德拉科·马尔福说话？

“你为他说情，哈莉？”穆迪怒气冲冲地问道，“为这个肮脏又卑鄙的胆小鬼？”

哈莉让自己的目光尽可能柔和、理智，“不，教授，我只是想提醒一下您，霍格沃兹的教授不允许将学生变成动物，并且也不许体罚学生——”

“你认为我会害怕被赶出学校？”穆迪平静地说，一边使白鼬蹦得更高了。哈莉竭尽全力不去看德拉科——多么可怕，她以一种超出常人的细腻的敏感猜测到现在变成白鼬的德拉科的心思，他肯定宁可立刻死掉也不希望她看见了这一幕，更不希望是她向穆迪求情。但她却不能对这一幕无动于衷，她无法看到德拉科被人这样侮辱而袖手旁观——本来罗恩已经为此爆发出了一阵大笑，在她追出去之后他的笑声消失了，她感到此刻罗恩正在背后盯着她，和赫敏一起。他们现在在想些什么呢？她无暇思考，只是面带微笑地看着穆迪。

“——我们应该替邓布利多多想想，教授。”她说，“你知道卢修斯·马尔福先生在魔法部很能说得上话，凭借他某种很有效的武器。”她提醒，穆迪的动作慢下来了，“也许我们不该让邓布利多陷入两难境地，毕竟他是排除万难才把你……”白鼬慢慢地落在了地上，它紧紧趴伏在地面上，好像还没回过神来。

“穆迪教授！”一个吃惊的声音说道。麦格教授正从大理石楼梯上下来，怀里抱着一摞书，她的眼睛落在白鼬身上，“这是？”

“这是德拉科·马尔福。”哈莉回答。她知道麦格不会坐视的。

“天哪！”麦格教授叫了一声，片刻之后，随着噼啪一声巨响，德拉科·马尔福又复原了。他缩成一团，躺在石板地上，淡金色头发披散在他此刻红得耀眼的脸上。哈莉看了他一眼就转过头去——就在德拉科变回来的瞬间，他匆匆地瞥了她一眼就转过头去，大大的灰色眼睛里溢满绝望，好像她的目光刺穿了他一样。一种极为复杂的感觉涌起，德拉科那双因耻辱和痛苦而噙满了泪水的眼睛就像铅灰色的云一样压在她的心头。他投向她的那一眼证实了她的猜测——还有什么比在喜欢的人面前丢脸更让人痛苦的呢？

她还感受到两个朋友投过来的不赞同的目光，她的胸膛里又泛起一阵孤独的颤栗。

麦格和穆迪为了德拉科的事吵了起来，接着穆迪表示会听从麦格的建议把他带到斯莱特林院长斯内普那儿去，很快所有人都走得干干净净，只除了他们三个。哈莉仍觉得德拉科的眼神在她的面前晃动，直到罗恩走到她跟前。

“哈莉，我不明白你为什么要替那只白鼬求情？”

哈莉看了他一眼，罗恩极其失望地看着她。“还记得海格吗，罗恩？”哈莉说，又顿了一下，“马尔福确实很过分，需要受到一些教训，但是你忘了巴克比克吗？——穆迪也是邓布利多请来的，你就不怕这件事又牵连到邓布利多身上吗？”她说着，深知自己内心真正的理由并不是这个。她看着罗恩，罗恩也看着她，眼里有种无法理解的神气，哈莉知道他在试图相信她。他总是这样，每次她做出任何解释他都会试图相信，出于对朋友的义务。哈莉对此感到某种解脱，但同时又觉得很不舒服——她想起了二年级的时候，她试探罗恩的那些话。她感到罗恩的每一次相信都好像是伏地魔留下的阴影的打击——罗恩还能相信她多久呢？她的心就好像太阳底下忽然炸开了的原木，那里有非常丑恶的东西，而她明确地意识到了。

“说得对极了，哈莉。他很可能真的会把马尔福弄伤的，”赫敏说，“幸好麦格教授及时赶到。”

“还有一点，”哈莉严肃地说，她很欣赏赫敏的理智，“霍格沃兹的确有这样的规定，不许教师用变形术以及其他恶咒惩罚学生。不要因为今天惩罚的是我们讨厌的人你就这么高兴，罗恩。你要知道这个口子一旦打开了，那就意味着老师们可以为所欲为，万一有一天受到惩罚的是我们呢？想想斯内普吧！他没有惩罚我们的特权我们就已经受不了了，假如有一天他能像刚才穆迪对付马尔福一样对付我们，那会发生什么呢？”

“我的天——”罗恩睁圆了眼睛，嘟囔着说，“你们总能想得那么远吗？


	217. 塞德里克的某种激情

时间很快到了下午，出于一种自尊，哈莉坚决不肯去上斯内普的魔药课。

“我去求过他了，”哈莉对两个小伙伴说，“不过你们也猜得出来那是什么结果。”她耸耸肩，“不过，我会把坩埚搬到我们的老地方——就是桃金娘待过的那个女厕所里面。斯内普不让我学，我会自学的。我等一会儿就去弄几本最高阶的魔药书来，我就不信——离开一只大蝙蝠我就没法熬制魔药了吗？”

“弄？你是打算用隐身衣去禁/书区偷一本？”赫敏小声问，她看了看川流不息从他们身边经过的人群。

“那当然，”哈莉信心十足地说，“今年暑假我给莱姆斯熬制了狼毒/药剂，虽然不如斯内普熬制的那么完美，但也足够用了。所以我觉得我也没有什么理由再留在斯内普的教室了，毕竟四年级的那些魔药我早就会了——”

“我真羡慕你，哈莉，真希望我的魔药也能熬得那么好。”赫敏说，哈莉看得出赫敏在极力压制她内心那种不舒服的感觉——在一年级时，哈莉和罗恩在许多课程上都需要赫敏的帮助；但是到了二年级，自从汤姆·里德尔“悉心”指导过哈莉之后，哈莉的成绩就一日千里了，更别提三年级之后，魔药还有西弗勒斯·斯内普的课后辅导，她早已远远超过同年级的学生。作为朋友，罗恩不会嫉妒她的成绩，但是会嫉妒她的那些冒险经历以及找球手的身份；赫敏则会在成绩方面感到失落，因为这本来应该是赫敏大放异彩的地方，却被哈莉占据了先机。

——朋友们把她想得太完美太好了，哈莉想，她觉得她自己的心理问题比他们俩的多多了，他们俩完全没有必要因为她的人生感到不舒服。

“不要羡慕我，赫敏，”哈莉说，语气有些虚幻，“我说过只要你愿意，我可以把我会的全都教给你。”

“还是那些和课本上不一样的做法吗？”赫敏谨慎地问。

“还是的，赫敏。”哈莉笑着回答，赫敏的毛病看来一时半会是克服不了了，斯内普对她的评价非常精准——那么，哈莉转而想到，这是不是意味着他昨晚对她的评价的也同样精准？她是不是真的像他说的那样骄傲自大，没有自知之明？

——就算是那又怎么样？哈莉想，斯内普自己不也狂妄自大吗？他从来没反省过自己！那她干嘛要反省？

趁两位朋友一起去魔药教室这段时间，哈莉把她的坩埚在女厕所里架好了，又跑去图书室“选”了好几本高级的、很可能是禁药的魔药书。她想在里面找一种最厉害的魔药并把它炼制出来，让斯内普好好看看她的本事，至于这里头是不是还有什么别的、深层次的动机，哈莉完全不愿意去想。

她把厕所的门锁上，给里面施了好几个强力清洁咒，那些可怕的污垢和奇怪的气味才消失。然后她又施展了一个空空如也，让厕所看起来非常正常——尽管没有这个必要，因为这里根本不可能有人来，但哈莉还是认为谨慎一点好。

她把魔杖指向自己的脑袋，施了个记忆魔咒，又延长了厕所这个密闭空间里的时间——经过多次练习，她已经可以将半小时延长到两小时了，这下午的两个小时，足够她把这几本魔药书全部看完。

哈莉坐在马桶盖上翻看起那些书来，先是利巴修·波拉奇的，哈莉曾经在学校的教材里看到过这个人的名字，他是个厉害的药剂师，她匆匆翻阅着那些制作特别复杂详细的魔药，最后目光停留在福灵药剂上。她仔细阅读着这药剂的效果，感到内心一阵狂跳：增强幸运值的魔药，的确值得拥有。不过转念一想，即使她熬制出来了，斯内普也不会觉得有什么了不起的，因为这更像是安慰剂——斯内普肯定不会认为这东西能代表魔药的最高水平。

然后是下一本，再下一本，她整整读了三个小时，那些书籍都有着吓人的外表，但内在却难以掀起她内心的任何波澜，最后只剩下一本薄薄的、黑封皮的书，它看起来那么不起眼，没有任何故弄玄虚的东西。如果不是因为它出现在禁/书区的话，哈莉甚至不会看它一眼，现在她抱着可有可无的心态翻开了书籍的第一页，一种极不舒服的感觉立刻在她的脑子里爆开了，就像有人正用手指搅动她的脑髓，强迫她进入一个无法摆脱的世界。

书的扉页上写着四个大字：

“驯服死亡”。

黑色的字，朴实的字体，当哈莉把目光放上去的时候，一种巨大的压迫感袭来，就好像有谁忽然打开了一扇门，这一边还是现实，另一边却通往违背自然和天理、阴郁又模糊的世界——好像拉封丹的樵夫、高朗翰、罗兰、奥利维、托宾一起闪现……死亡的阴影一直横亘在哈莉·波特的心头，许多人都能够预知到死神即将来临，哈莉只知道死亡迟早要来，却不知究竟在什么时候——她的生命会不会被伏地魔拦腰折断呢？她思考着，僵硬而机械地翻动着书页，盯着上面的字。

“肉体的死亡并不意味着生命的终结。”

“无限永生不等于延长生命。”

“睡眠，成为生命衰减的活死人，以及被安葬在圣徒身边、等待复活的幸福。”

“人间允许他们在适当的时间返回。”

“一种让生命持续的仪式，用魔法剥夺自然的力量，仿佛安息或安眠，将灵魂释放，留存肉体。”

……

在阅读的过程中，哈莉时不时地会感到一阵颤栗爬过她的身体，蔓延到指尖，一些可怕的想法像沸腾的水泡一样疯狂地翻涌，让她的心像某种巫术舞蹈一般颠簸不平——她匆匆回头去翻看这本书的作者——没有作者，这本书亦没有年份。像是从地狱里被魔鬼直接抛给了世人，抛给了巫师。它告诉人们，死亡并非滑入另一个世界，而是一种绝对的否定，一种将活人与死人隔绝开来的深渊。死人即使变成幽灵也无法过上活人的生活——你无法吞咽，无法感知，无法翻阅，无法碰触。你好像在跟活人交谈，但实际上你只能跟别的幽灵待在一起——因为活人会有活人的生活。

幸运的是，这本书提到了一种魔药，它能在生和死的中间提供一个通道，让濒死的人可以逾越生死的界限到达第三个境界——一个昏沉沉的、血液冻结的昏睡之域，死人将堕入深沉的睡眠，他将没有任何感知能力，仅仅只用等待幸福的苏醒和肉体的复活。

——等等，不是濒死的人，而是未死而必死的人，哈莉思索着，不管是哪一种，这魔药都提供了无限的可能性，也许它无法拯救被阿瓦达索命击中的人，但别的魔法呢？假如能在死前的那一刻饮下这魔药，那就意味着阻挡死神。书上的字母一个接着一个蹦入哈莉的脑袋，使她充满了兴奋的期待。一种突如其来的推动力促使哈莉从马桶盖上站了起来，她要——啊不，她先要看看需要什么材料，也许她需要去斯内普那里偷一点……

她的手指像是抽筋了一样快速翻到了材料相关的那页，嘴里念叨着那些各种各样的奇特的名称，整个人沉浸在狂热的梦幻状态里。这里面的绝大部分东西都能在斯内普那儿找到，但只要她偷走一样斯内普就能很快发现，而且他的门上还有防护咒。有小部分材料不是她能找到的，不过这可以拜托莱姆斯和西里斯，只需要告诉她自学魔药需要这些就行。此外最重要的一项材料——蛇怪毒液，好了，又是一个死结。蛇怪在目前的状态下是不可能给她毒液的，毕竟它真正的主人即将归来。

“你在看什么那么入迷，哈莉？”一个声音在哈莉的耳边响起，哈莉浑身一个激灵，往旁边看去，只见桃金娘正聚精会神地看着她，“我都观察了你二十分钟了。”

“——没什么桃金娘，我在自学魔药。”哈莉说，一边把手里的书一股脑儿藏进隐身衣里，“你有什么事吗？”

“是这样的，哈莉，”桃金娘说，“有件事我不知道该不该告诉你，你知道，自从你告诉我我的死因之后，我认为我们就是朋友了，我得把我听到的消息告诉你——是关于那个浴室男孩的，长得很漂亮的那个，好像叫做塞德里克·迪戈里？”

“我确实认识一个叫塞德里克的男孩，”哈莉说——并且我还看到你偷看她洗澡，你的眼睛恨不得掉进水里去看看塞德的下半身到底什么样，“怎么了，桃金娘？你看到你想看的那部分了？”

“奥，哈莉！”桃金娘说，她的脸好像红了一点，但那样子是何等的飘忽！哈莉现在确实地感受到了死亡会把你和活人隔离的说法了。

“我确实已经看到了，”桃金娘点点头，脸色仍红着。哈莉猜测着，塞德本人知不知道这件事呢？

“不过这次的事和你有关，哈莉。”桃金娘严肃地说，好像就要宣布一件大事，“今天凌晨我听到他在级长浴室一个人咕咕哝哝，好像在抱怨你为什么昨晚没去找他，害得他失眠了。”

“唔……”哈莉也觉得脸有点发烫了，但在她还没来得及带开话题，桃金娘又说了一句：“他好像还说真希望能跟你一起在级长浴室里洗澡。”

哈莉顿时一句话也说不出来了——不可能，塞德里克这样的男孩绝对说不出这种话，即使他是一个人呆在浴室里他也不可能——但另一边，她又不由自主地幻想着，假如那是真的呢？假如他们有这个机会，并且——毕竟男孩曾经超出她想象的激情过。某种混合着细微的颤抖的渴望又在一瞬间攻击了她的大脑，塞德身体里的那种金黄色的温暖攫住并动摇了她，将之前那些黑暗的、背德的想法驱逐得无影无踪。她喜欢这种不带其他要求的感觉——脚下的地板开始变得真实而坚固，同时又有另一种激情涌上心头，她渴盼着能从哪吹过来一阵微风，把她重新唤醒，让她从头到脚焕然一新。

“是我想象的那个意思吗，哈莉？”桃金娘说，她说话的声音带着奇特的回响，那就是鬼魂该有的声音，更别说她故意说得特别低沉，因此显得特别暧昧，“如果你们真的在一起洗澡，我能在旁边看一会儿吗？我保证不说话。”


	218. 哈莉的主人

“我不跟男生洗澡，桃金娘。”哈莉飞快地说，桃金娘的脸顿时垮得比之前还厉害。——她成天都在想些什么？哈莉把隐身衣里的那袋书包好，头也不回地从厕所里跑了出去，桃金娘好像还在她身后说了些什么，但哈莉已经没有心思去听了——或者说，她不太想跟桃金娘讨论和塞德里克一起洗澡的事，手里的书本让人更觉沉重，她知道所有的出口都通向一处，所有的答案都指向一处，但她就是不太想去找他。

晚餐时罗恩告诉她纳威又在魔药课上惹祸了，他炸飞了他的新坩埚——这是他入校炸掉的第六个坩埚了，斯内普比平时更严厉地训斥他，并且让他去给一大桶长角的蟾蜍开膛破肚。赫敏则告诉她因为帮助纳威她被斯内普扣了十分。纳威直到晚上八点钟才回来，当他出现在公共休息室时，他看起来几乎要崩溃了。

“你知道斯内普教授的脾气为什么这样糟糕，是吧？”罗恩对哈莉说，这时他们正看着赫敏教纳威念一种除垢咒，可以清除他指甲缝里的蟾蜍内脏。

“是啊，”哈莉说，“是因为穆迪。”——也有可能是因为她，哈莉想。当看到纳威怎么也学不会咒语时，她忍不住挥动魔杖，让他的指甲缝立刻变干净了。

“——谢谢，哈莉，谢谢。”纳威结结巴巴地说，“我能跟你们一起做作业吗？”

“当然可以，纳威。”哈莉和善地说，“如果你有什么问题可以随时问我们。”

夜慢慢变得更深了，在哈莉回到宿舍睡了一会儿之后，克鲁克山跳上了她的床铺：“该走了，哈莉！”哈莉在床上打了个滚，变成了一只可爱的、小小的黑猫，跟在克鲁克山身后走了出去。

集会还在老地方举行，哈莉作为一只没有主人的猫咪，不得不谨言慎行，牢牢跟在克鲁克山的身后。狸猫为了照顾她幼小的身形，特意放慢了速度，以巡视领地的派头慢慢踏步。它的毛发凌乱，神情严肃，浑身散发出国王的威严，沿途走过的其他猫儿看了他都显示出礼貌与谦卑，没有猫敢走在它的身前。

它在前面昂首阔步，哈莉亦步亦趋地跟在后面。自从喝了斯内普给她的魔药之后，她的变形术进步了一些，眼睛周围的眼镜痕迹已经消失不见了——虽然别的方面还是哈莉·波特的样子，但只要不特别联想，没有会把现在这只小猫和哈莉·波特联系起来。

“……你为什么不干脆变大一点，哈莉？”克鲁克山问她，“你这样弱小，在猫咪社群会很吃亏的。”

“如果情况需要，我可以变成人类的样子欺负它们吗？”哈莉问，“除了麦格教授以外？”

“——千万别存这个心思，哈莉。”克鲁克山教育她，“猫咪社群的事如果牵扯上了人类，那你可能一辈子都在猫那里抬不起头来了。”

“那洛丽丝夫人为什么能借着费尔奇的力量得到猫咪的认可呢？”哈莉好奇的问。

“首先你得承认洛丽丝夫人的块头还挺大的，除了我和麦格，她是剩下的猫里最能打的——当然麦格并不是很能打，但她的智慧比其他猫咪都高，这让她能凭借中等体型战胜其他的猫——只除了我。”狸猫嘿嘿地笑着，像是非常骄傲于自己的智慧并不低于人类。

“其次是她的主人，哈莉。”克鲁克山更严肃地说，“除非你承认自己是个阿尼玛格斯，不然的话，你必须要一个主人，他最好很强大，能跟洛丽丝夫人的主人费尔奇相提并论的那种，因为你也知道凭你的体型，就算你智慧再高也没法打赢洛丽丝夫人——但你要是有了不错的主人，洛丽丝夫人也会替她的主人好好思考一下值不值得得罪你；最后一条，也是最要紧的一条，就是麦格说了，如果你在这周之前还没找到主人，她要动用教授力量了——她绝不允许流浪动物在霍格沃兹的校园里乱晃，我猜那是因为西里斯变成的狗曾经让她的猫咪情报网失灵的缘故。”

“幸好还有一个星期，”哈莉说，“实在不行也许我可以让弗雷德和乔治收留我——你知道的，费尔奇最大的对头就是他们俩。”

“你想被洛丽丝夫人整天针对吗，哈莉？”克鲁克山不那么认真地说。

“没关系，你会替我出气的，对吧？”哈莉笑嘻嘻地问。

“最好你能建立自己的地位。”克鲁克山说，两只猫径直转入了天台。哈莉努力思考着到底该找谁做自己的主人。在路的尽头，麦格和其他猫咪正在等他们，洛丽丝夫人就站在麦格的身边，她那双眼睛在克鲁克山和哈莉的身上逡巡，脸上露出甜蜜的和善，极力掩盖她那暴戾的天性。但这瞒不过克鲁克山和哈莉。克鲁克山冷哼了一声，瞟了洛丽丝夫人一眼，然后站到他的位置上，哈莉站在它的身侧，偷偷地从它身后往四周看。

她看到麦格站在最高处，就像一个真正的女王，洛丽丝夫人脸上满是谄媚的笑，塞德里克的白猫菲兹也来了，它就站在她不远的地方，似乎在猫咪社群里的地位也不低。不过自从她站定了以后，菲兹就一直在向她挤眼睛，好像有什么话要说——哈莉鬼使神差地想起了一个人，具体地说应该是想起了一个鬼魂，桃金娘。难道菲兹要说的话正是桃金娘说过的？塞德里克他想要——？

不不不，塞德里克这样的男孩不会有这样的妄想，哈莉再一次告诉自己，这肯定是桃金娘自己的臆想罢了，但她控制不住地多想了一秒钟——那个大得不可思议的级长浴室，金色的水龙头，靠在浴池边上的、什么也没穿的塞德里克，他的上半身露在水面上，头上的水珠滴落了，在胸肌上四处滚动，它们在吊灯的照耀下闪闪发光。他的双腿肆意地伸展着，眼神则比整个浴室里的雾气还要湿润，他会露出温和的微笑，把她抱在怀中亲吻，她会感受他温暖的体温和目光，那么这时她该穿着衣服吗？在浴室里需要穿什么吗？还是说……

奥，奥。她在自己的脑子里呻/吟着。但她无法进一步想象，她是见过塞德全/裸的样子，可她没有见到他在浴池里是什么样的。上次在桃金娘偷窥的时候，她正忙着跳起来开门呢——也许当时她应该回头看一眼的——有点可惜。

“都来齐了，女王。”洛丽丝夫人突兀地说，打断了哈莉的绮思。她连忙抬头望向最高处，克鲁克山对洛丽丝夫人狐假虎威的行为非常不满，它又哼了一声。

麦格开始发言，她对霍格沃兹所有猫咪都能及时前来感到欣慰，然后照例说了一些让它们都待在自己的领地、有任何异动要随时报告的话，让其他猫咪都能按照她的思路来运转。这期间克鲁克山打了一个呵欠，麦格不满地望着它，它则轻轻地摇了摇尾巴，表示它对麦格同样不满。

“……所有的流浪猫咪本周内必须要找到一个主人。”麦格最后说，她的眼睛一直盯着哈莉——那是当然的，因为这里的猫咪只有哈莉没有主人，其他的无主猫咪早就离开了霍格沃兹的校园，哈莉是克鲁克山的侍从，麦格现在还不能把她怎么样。

“学校里没有宠物的孩子很多，女王。”克鲁克山懒洋洋地说，“这个不用担心，我会替她找到的。”

“你不能永远护着她，国王。”麦格说，“我们首先要关注的是霍格沃兹的安全，没有霍格沃兹——”

“它们还能在主人家生活下去，女王。”克鲁克山打断她，“另外我的侍从我会自己照顾好她的。”

“希望如此，国王。”麦格对它点了点头，再望向其他的猫，“最近我在人类那边有很重要的事，现在我把猫咪事务全部移交给洛丽丝夫人——”洛丽丝夫人站了出来，冲所有的猫示意，她的眼睛特别地从克鲁克山和哈莉身上掠过，好像以为自己也能使唤它们俩似的。

“希望你能管理好它们，”麦格说，“我先走一步。”说完她就从最高处下来，走下台阶迅速离开了，好像真的非常忙。哈莉知道她是在为三强争霸赛做准备。大部分猫儿都目送她离开，除了克鲁克山。这时洛丽丝夫人走到了它面前。

“你好，国王。”它假惺惺地说，盯着克鲁克山，“女王的话你也听到了——”

“走开，洛丽丝夫人，”克鲁克山不耐烦地说，“你以为女王走了你就能和我平起平坐了？”他盯着她，露出牙齿，“还是说你想和我打一架？”

“不必那么暴力，国王。”洛丽丝夫人后退了一步，“你得知道，你的主人，那个四年级的小女孩，她是受我主人管辖的，因此——”

“别做梦了，洛丽丝夫人，”克鲁克山毫不留情地说，“难道你的意思是，你可以向那个哑炮告密，让他去对付赫敏？”它发出一声耻笑，“如果你认为可以，那你就去吧，看你怎么跟你主人撒娇，告诉他你被我欺负了，我等着。——茱莉，我们走。”

跟来时一样，克鲁克山傲慢地退出了场外，完全不受洛丽丝夫人的管束。哈莉跟在它的身后，感到一种权威带来的快/感，同时她又担心着，一个星期之内，如果无法找到一个主人，她就不能再随意变成猫咪了；隐身衣也没有之前好用了，有人能看透隐身衣里面藏着什么；此外蛇怪的事又迫在眉睫。哈莉迅速权衡了一下利弊——是面子和尊严重要呢，还是战胜伏地魔、保住大部分人的性命更重要？这问题几乎不用思考，她选择了后者。那么有什么足够重要的理由能够打动斯内普？斯内普最喜欢的东西是什么？除了莉莉之外，只有黑魔法防御术和魔药，而魔药是她的教授的天才最集中的所在，世上没有他熬制不成功的魔药，除非他缺少材料。

想到这里，哈莉的心狂跳起来——是的，白天她刚好找到了那么一本书，书里记载了一种独特的魔药，用尽世上最难得的材料才能炼成，就凭这难度就足以打动斯内普——作为一个魔药专家，他肯定看过那本书，但是连他也无法搜集到蛇怪的毒液，但假如他可以呢？假如一个多年夙愿有了被满足的机会呢？他肯定会兴奋不已。一个疯狂的思想的陀螺在哈莉的脑海里旋转——斯内普绝对有蔑视伦理、征服死亡的欲/望，这可能比爱情更值得让人疯魔并为之牺牲——她懂得这种诱惑是无法抗拒的，求知的快/感能让人的血液永不平息。所以她想要要拿这个去诱惑他，马上就去。趁洛丽丝夫人还没全面行使她的权威之时。

和克鲁克山分别之后，哈莉重新变成了一只猫，她打算先获得斯内普的许可，然后再在白天带着那本书在不引人注意的情况下前去。她不想让任何别的人知晓蛇怪的秘密，所以必须谨慎。她悄悄地溜进地窖，这么晚这里除了斯内普自己之外，应该没人会来。她猜测着斯内普会不会出去巡视了呢，一边慢慢走到魔药教室附近，打算变回人形去敲斯内普办公室的门。

这时办公室的门忽然开了，哈莉停住了脚步，悄悄地躲藏在阴暗里。斯内普从门里走出来，他皱起眉头，似乎要皱到天荒地老。他掏出了自己的魔杖，无声地说了句“荧光闪烁”，一眼就看到了正打算逃进教室的黑猫——黑猫在教室门口停住了，因为门锁上了。他看到它后退了几步，非常沮丧地坐在了门边。

“哈莉·波特？”斯内普疑惑地问，正要上前看个清楚，地窖口传来了一个女人的声音：

“西弗！”麦格教授走了进来，“你出来得正好，我有点事跟你商量。”

斯内普还没来得及回答就看到黑猫又后退了几步，撞在了他的腿上，它茫然回头，和他的目光碰个正着，他看到它打了个激灵，好像没法接受刚好处在麦格和他中间似的，因为哪一头都是悬崖峭壁——斯内普刚好想起，麦格也是个阿尼玛格斯并且是个严厉的、公正无私的教授，他等着看这黑猫将如何取舍。

“什么事，米勒娃？”他随口答着，注意力仍在黑猫身上。

只过了一秒钟，他就看到黑猫行动起来了，它纵身一跃，抓住了他魔法袍的下摆，然后几个用力，下一秒钟，它就出现在他怀里了——现在换斯内普一脸茫然了：发生什么了？它怎么爬上来的？而他又在什么时候接住了它的身体？好了，现在黑猫躺在他的臂弯里，绿色的眼睛里充满得意，好像在说：我就知道你会接住我的，先生。

斯内普几乎能听到她在脑袋里喊他“先生”时特有的声调了。他想把她扔下去，他不是那么喜欢猫，也不喜欢其他小动物，从没养过，他拿走哈莉·波特抱住他手臂的前肢，正要把它拿下来，却听到哈莉·波特以人的声音小声说了一句：“我拿到蛇怪咒语了，先生。”

什么？斯内普心想，什么咒语？

“能得到蛇怪效忠的咒语，”哈莉飞快地说，麦格就要走过来了，“我们能得到蛇怪毒液了，可以炼制一些稀有的魔药了。”她强调着“蛇怪毒液”这四个字，希望斯内普不要出卖她。

这时麦格刚好走到他们跟前，斯内普不再坚持把她弄下去，改而轻轻地搔着她的脑袋，就好像他跟这只黑猫很熟一样。

“西弗，你知道——”她的眼睛猛地朝哈莉看去，“这是你的猫吗，西弗？”

斯内普想说不是，但是该死的波特确实搔到了他的痒处。“蛇怪毒液”“魔药”等字眼让他耳朵里一阵燥热，指尖一阵冰凉——他知道她在说些什么。很久以前，当他还是个学生的时候，他就看过那本书了，因为追寻知识和无尽的可能他才选择了伏地魔，但最终他也没有得到他想要得到的——现在期待又一次刺激着他，尽管他知道哈莉·波特可能在骗他，但是出于对知识的渴求，又或者出于对别的东西的渴求，他开口了：“是的，米勒娃。”

“——可是你从来都不养猫，”麦格惊讶地问，“你什么收留这只流浪猫的？”

“就刚才，米勒娃。”他闷闷不乐地说。


	219. 真实的斯内普

哈莉吃了一惊。她仅仅希望斯内普不要出卖她，希望他不要告诉麦格她是一个阿尼玛格斯或者干脆把她赶下去而已。她需要的是仅仅只是一点点保护。但斯内普——斯内普陡然给了她所需的一切。多么幸运，她现在就拥有了一个主人，尽管大多数人都不会把他这样古怪的男人和可爱的猫咪联系在一起，而且他也不是为了保护她才欺骗的麦格，哈莉的心里仍然非常高兴。

斯内普只要一个眼神就能让整个学校的绝大多数人瑟瑟发抖。费尔奇根本不敢惹这个阴沉可怕、长着过大鹰钩鼻的凶恶男人，他在斯内普面前永远恭顺而谄媚。现在这个男人成了她的主人，他的手正轻点着她的脑袋，一种令人着迷的温柔气息从他的手指传来，哈莉不由得想起，在课堂上.他曾经如何用这样的手指捏住粉笔，在黑板上熟练而流畅地写出所有的注意事项。在斯内普所有显露于外的部位中，最好看的只能是他的手指——他只有手指能勉强称之为“迷人”。它们骨节分明，带着某种令人肃然起敬和不可阻挡的魅力，那些知识被他那么驾轻就熟地写出来，从头脑里流转到黑板上——哈莉想起了那些被纳威炸掉的坩埚，想起除了她和赫敏以外的那些学生对魔药轻忽的态度——斯内普的心血能有多少人能领会呢？他在学校里教书简直就是浪费生命。

“那她可真是只幸运的小猫。”麦格非常微妙地说，她的目光从斯内普移到他怀里羸弱的、微微发抖的小猫身上，又移回去重新定格在斯内普的鼻子上，以免暴露她内心那个正要大笑的小女孩——斯内普？猫咪？哦天呐……为了尽量严肃一些，麦格用质询的目光看着斯内普，“她有你这么好的一个主人，西弗。”她说，语气里有止不住的调侃。

斯内普感到麦格的目光像针尖一样刺在他的眼球上，她目光里闪烁着的愉悦表明她正在拼命忍住笑，不让它们显现到脸上以免斯内普恼羞成怒。

“你有什么事，米勒娃？”斯内普强忍住不快问。哈莉·波特最好真的找到了蛇怪咒语，他们最好真的能搜集到蛇怪毒液，最好整件事——包括他被麦格暗中嘲笑的事都是值得的，不然的话——他要让该死的波特付出代价——

“是关于我们之前讨论过的那件事，西弗。”麦格咧开一个笑容——她希望斯内普觉得那只是个礼貌的微笑，“我们最好出来谈，或者去邓布利多那儿谈。”

什么事？哈莉想，接着她听到一声“卡塔”声，斯内普办公室的门开了，他把她放到了门里，拍了拍她的头：“乖乖地在这里等着，小猫。”他想了想又叮嘱了一句，“记住不要偷吃猫薄荷。”

哈莉喵喵叫了一声，门在她背后关上了。

“你得给她取个名字，西弗，”她听到麦格在门外说，“我知道她以前有个名字叫茱莉，当然你也可以给她另取一个。你得给她弄个箱子让她睡觉，尽量弄得柔软、暖和一点。此外要准备一个专门的猫食盆和饮水器，还有猫砂，定期做做驱虫——你会给她配点这方面的魔药吧？另外为了保证营养，你必须给她弄点营养丰富的猫粮和各种补充药剂，她太瘦了，得多吃一点——待会儿我给你列个注意事项清单怎么样？”

“谢谢你，米勒娃。”她的主人咬牙切齿地说，“我知道怎么养猫。”麦格坚持要告诉他饲养猫咪的各种秘诀，哈莉听到她一直说到了地窖口，而她的主人似乎放弃了挣扎，一路上一句话都没说。

一听到他们的脚步声和说话声全部消失了以后，哈莉赶快变回了人形——斯内普的办公室还是老样子，一整面墙都是书，另外两面墙堆满了各种瓶瓶罐罐，灯光则永不熄灭。她行走其间，那些书籍和瓶子像要随时砸到她身上似的，它们围绕着她，散发着各种古怪的、陈腐的气味。斯内普平常使用的桌椅摆在这间房子最深处，它们的背后也是一座巨大的、栗色的书架。

斯内普极其喜欢坐在那儿看书。现在哈莉抚摸着这张桌子，体会那表面粗粝的质感，她想起她的双膝曾经跪坐在这上面，坐在它后面会是什么感觉呢？斯内普何以这样喜爱这张桌子？她跨过桌子，在椅子上坐了下来——现在那种被包围的感觉更明显了，她似乎被一种暗淡的、属于斯内普的书籍和药罐的气息和颜色罩住了，整个人仿佛深陷书架、书桌和座椅组成的陷阱里，上方的灯光如银色的小鱼在海洋中的闪烁——哲学意义上的知识的海洋。她能体会斯内普坐在这里的感觉——灯光那么柔和地照在一本书上，一只羽毛笔则搁在书边上，书页上则有斯内普做的笔记，写得工整而有力，一种幸福体现在他的笔迹里，他在写这些东西的时候，想必始终处在激动的状态里吧。

这不是哈莉第一次看到斯内普做的笔记，但这一次她的心态较之从前又不一样了，她翻阅着，像是窥探着斯内普的内心，他对魔药是如此地痴迷，似乎用尽所有的时间去了解和深乳——她猜测着他怎么还有时间去爱她的母亲呢？当一个人沉浸在——完完全全沉浸在他的天赋所在之地时，他怎么还有余裕去想别的事呢？

等斯内普回来时，哈莉并不急着从座位上站起来，直到斯内普走到她身边的时候，她的视线仍停留在那本书上。

“卢修斯·马尔福怎么肯把书给你？”斯内普站在她面前问。

哈莉抬起头，她的魔药教授正微微低头看着她，这很像是他是居高临下，似乎他占据了主导，但哈莉往后轻轻一仰，靠到他的椅背上，手里玩着他的羽毛笔，尽管她需要抬头才能看到他的脸，可她却有了种卢修斯·马尔福坐在书房里看着当时的她的感觉，手里的笔正像是卢修斯的红酒。

——斯内普的这句话信息量很大。首先他必须要知道，蛇怪咒语就在卢修斯的手里；其次他还知道那是一本书，而不是一张字条或者别的什么东西；最后这本书必须得到卢修斯的首肯才能得到——也许上面曾有一个不能把它带出马尔福庄园的咒语，而这个咒语只有卢修斯才能解开。

“你是怎么知道咒语在卢修斯·马尔福的手里的呢？”她问。

“别忘了我是个斯莱特林，波特。”他提醒她他是那狡猾的蛇中的一员，“我自然能够通过我的方法得知我想要知道的东西。”

“我和他做了个交易，先生。”哈莉略一点头，故意说得有些模糊，同时仔细观察着斯内普的脸，那上面立刻浮现出一些紧张。

“什么性质的交易？”他问。双手似乎扣住了桌子的边沿。

——唔，看来斯内普和卢修斯的交情真的不浅，哈莉想，那么他也知道卢修斯那些风流的过往？知道他对女孩们的那些上不了台面的兴趣？

斯内普有没有参与过卢修斯的那些游戏呢？她转而想。但魔药教授的脸上堆积着乌云，一种厌恶如闪电般滑过，哈莉立刻否定了这个念头，毕竟斯内普以前从来没吻过任何人，他不会加入卢修斯那些令人反感的生活方式——这时，她莫名地记起卢修斯对斯内普乃至西里斯的微妙态度，现在想起来，那简直就像是嫉妒，卢修斯在嫉妒别人过上了更好的生活——因远离家庭束缚而获得了自由的生活吗？

“我以为你能猜得到，教授。”哈莉更为模糊地说，同时几乎屏住呼吸盯着斯内普的脸，“你明白的，卢修斯·马尔福唯一想在我这儿得到的，只有——”她嗫嚅着，仿佛那难以出口。奥，她的教授的胸膛开始起伏，他压抑着，但明显的愤怒爬上了他的脸——他看起来简直想现在就去杀死卢修斯·马尔福——那么假如他知道卢修斯和她之间的事，会怎么做呢？哈莉猜测着，又一股神秘的愉悦降临她的心田。

“你答应了？”他质问。

“不然还有别的方法吗？”她反问。

“没人要求你一定要得到这个，波特。”他说，火光在他的眼中剧烈燃烧，他不止想杀死卢修斯，还想敲开她的脑袋，看看她为什么那么愚蠢，“如果你要对付蛇怪，你可以告诉邓布利多，用格兰芬多之剑杀死它。”

“那样你就得不到蛇怪毒液了，先生。”哈莉眨了眨眼睛，乖巧地说，“我知道炼制某种最了不起的魔药刚好需要它——难道你不想要它吗？”

该死的波特又开始装模作样了——每一次她总把责任推给别人——奥不，现在不是责怪她的时候。斯内普使劲掐着桌沿，想让自己马上冷静下来。哈莉·波特不可能那么蠢，她不可能为了蛇怪毒液出卖自己，跟卢修斯·马尔福这样的男人——呃不，在某些女人的眼中，卢修斯是富有魅力的，惯会装腔作势。如果有机会，卢修斯是不会放过哈莉·波特这样的女孩的。这一点斯内普比很多人都要清楚——他曾亲眼目睹卢修斯那混乱而堕落的生活。那时他对那么女孩毫不同情，毕竟愚蠢的人总要付出代价。但哈莉·波特所进行的是一场交易。想到这个，他控制不住自己胸口升起的那一股厌恶与怒气。

他听见自己的指甲在桌面上刮出的吱吱响，听在耳朵里好像带着催眠一样的回响——但哈莉·波特何以堕落至此呢？他模糊地想，她竟会为了——

“我不会跟任何人做这种利益交换。”他强压着怒火说。他想让波特马上离开，因为他现在无法处理混乱的大脑，他感觉自己的思想被堵住了，脑子里充斥着各种暴力的想象，一种极度的绝望让他疲惫不堪并且难以忍受——该如何判断，怎么处理呢？他的心不住地下沉，一种模糊的负罪感折磨着他，一种不确定的、暗藏的自我厌恶猛地自胃部涌起来，附带着某种隐约的恐惧——他害怕有人会追根问底，更害怕自己追根问底：究竟谁造就了今天的哈莉·波特？谁该为这样的哈莉·波特负最大的责任？

“只要我们觉得值得，我觉得没有什么是不可以交换的。”女孩沉静地说，她用一种怜悯、冷酷的目光看着斯内普，她成熟得让人畏惧。

“——你让我恶心。”他听到自己说——不，更让人恶心的不是哈莉·波特——他深知那是谁。

“随你怎么想，教授。”她的语调有些轻快，甚至有些温柔。

“但我不后悔。”她接着说，“我不后悔。”她重复了一遍，这激起斯内普眼中更大、更狂暴的怒火，他双手用力太大使得桌子摇晃起来，桌腿敲打在地面上，发出急促的响声，但他似乎什么都没听到。

“我不后悔向卢修斯·马尔福承诺，离开德拉科·马尔福，以后再也不去找他——我所做的交易就是这些。”

斯内普的怒火瞬间熄灭了，好像有人兜头给了他一整桶冰块。他满脸的不可置信，然后他又在尝试控制他脸上的肌肉，撤回每一条能显示出他在乎的神经，恢复到平时那个皱着眉头的西弗勒斯·斯内普。

哈莉着迷地看着他——她了解了，她更进一步地了解到她的魔药教授在乎些什么——他比他自己想象的更在乎她。

“我不在乎。”他宣告。

“随便你们做了什么交易。”过了一秒钟他又宣布。

哈莉已经说不出话来了，对斯内普全新的了解让一股滚烫的热流掠过她的灵魂，像陌生的花朵忽然在荒凉的沙漠绽放。她本想偷窃一颗带着酸味的小果子，可获得的却是美味和甜蜜——包裹在酸味之下的、令人沉醉的甜蜜。


	220. 穆迪教授

哈莉·波特从睡梦中醒来，此时距离昨夜她从斯内普的办公室出来已经过去了四个小时。昨晚她睡了个好觉，直到现在仍满怀着快乐。可以说，她从未那么轻松过，一种重压之下陡然放松的极致轻松。之前所有的问题都因斯内普的态度迎刃而解——她的主人、蛇怪咒语和魔药课都将不是问题，她早知道斯内普对她的人生很重要，但从不知道竟会如此重要。

现在她终于有机会跟其他学习一起讨论学校现在最热门的事了，那就是穆迪的黑魔法防御课。所有上过他的课的人都显出一副神秘、危险的神气，好像穆迪教了他们什么见不得人的魔法似的，弗雷德和乔治简直成了穆迪最忠实的拥趸，吃早饭的时候哈莉问他们穆迪到底教了些什么时，他们俩对视了一眼。

“穆迪！”弗雷德说，坐到她的左侧，“他真酷啊，是吗？”

“岂止是酷！”乔治说着，在哈莉的右侧坐了下来。

“到底是什么课？”哈莉急切地问。

他们俩意味深长地交换了一下目光。

“这么说吧，哈莉，他真的很懂在外面怎么做活。”弗雷德说，他不着痕迹地凑近了。

“什么活？傲罗的活吗？打击黑魔法？”哈莉一连串地问道。

“他什么都见识过，哈莉。”乔治郑重其事地说。

“能给我说说他到底让你们见识了什么吗？”哈莉问。她对穆迪教授的观感并不是太好——虽然他有那么多的传奇故事，还曾有一个她认为最酷的职业，但他那只怪异的眼睛和一上来就对德拉科下狠手的行为，让她总是惴惴不安，仿佛他身上藏有什么不可告人的罪孽。

“要我说，哈莉。”弗雷德挨得更近，好像真要告诉她似的，哈莉不由得也凑过耳朵。接着她听到弗雷德说：“这事就像接吻一样，你得亲自试试才知道到底是怎么回事。”他用嘴唇略碰一碰她的耳廓，给她一个轻微的颤栗，然后立刻站了起来，若无其事地招呼乔治一起离开了。

除了乔治那单纯的双眸里闪着疑惑的光之外，没有人注意到这里发生了什么——罗恩还没来，赫敏也没来，此时礼堂里空空落落的没有几个人，此外弗雷德和乔治总能选到一个很好的、挡住别人视线的角度。哈莉几乎开始怀疑弗雷德是不是学了什么欲擒故纵的招数了，他好像并不是很急切，也没有特别强烈的嫉妒，他不慌不忙、没有不耐烦，也没有贪婪，一切仿佛是一种享受，好像她是被上天选中的那一个，而她无疑将被他们追上。

很快罗恩来了，他们俩直到上课前才看到赫敏匆匆赶来。

“我去了——”

“图书馆。”哈莉替她把话说完，“走吧，快点儿，不然就没有好位子了。”

他们急急忙忙地坐到讲台正前面的四个座位上，拿出各自的《黑暗力量：自卫指南》等待着，气氛格外肃静。很快，穆迪就走了进来，他的样子和平常一样古怪、吓人。和别人的兴奋不同，哈莉探寻地看着穆迪，穆迪的目光亦从她的身上滑过，似乎在她额头的伤疤上停留了一秒，然后才看着学生们。

“把这些东西收起来，”他粗声粗气地说，一边柱着拐杖艰难地走到讲台边，坐了下来，“这些课本，你们用不着。”

同学们把书收进书包，罗恩显得很兴奋。

“一个不按课本来的老师！”他小声欢呼。

“——斯内普老早就叫你们不要背课本了，”哈莉说，“但你从没听进去过。”

“奥得了，亲爱的哈莉——斯内普怎么能和穆迪——一个傲罗相提并论？”

穆迪拿出花名册，晃了晃脑袋，开始点名，他那只带魔法的眼睛不停地转来转去，哈莉觉得它好像一直在看着她，让她不太舒服，但她又不能肯定这只眼睛是不是真的在看她，因为它根本没有焦距。

“好了，”点完名之后穆迪说，“我听卢平教授说你们一直在学习如何对付魔法动物，”他顿了一下，“但实际上我们根本没有多少机会面对这些东西。与学校担忧的正相反，我认为人与人之间的斗争才是你们急需面对的——一些学生喜欢提前学一些自己不了解的恶咒乃至黑魔法，当他们朝我们发射的时候，我们该怎么对付他们呢？”

“这么说您将教我们如何对付黑魔法？”哈莉不可置信地问——怪不得弗莱德乔治他们会如此兴奋，因为这是从未有过的——霍格沃兹的学生居然能学习如此接近实战的魔法，这怎么能不让人期待？

“是的，我有一年的时间教你们如何对付黑魔法——”

教室里响起了一阵压低了音量的兴奋的讨论，人们畏惧穆迪，但他们对怎么对付黑魔法更感兴趣。

“照理来说，你们不到六年级，我不应该告诉你们非法的黑魔咒语是什么样子，”穆迪说，他的魔法眼睛仍然很注意哈莉，“但是邓布利多说你们应该提早了解这些，因为如果一样东西你从未见过，你又怎么在它面前保护自己呢？——”

——邓布利多认为他们应该提早了解这些。当然了，因为伏地魔就要回来了。哈莉小心地转过头去，她看到身边的赫敏和罗恩、身后的西莫、纳威和迪安的脸上闪烁着难以抑制的兴奋，他们全都看着穆迪，一双双眼睛里带着不耐烦的渴望，他们期盼穆迪带领他们进入一个未知的世界，他们都以为他们即将接触到的世界美丽而新奇，却不知道他们要真正面对的是什么。知道这一点的，整个学校恐怕只有邓布利多、穆迪和她三人了。意识到这一点的哈莉带着怜悯的神气瞟过所有人，最后来到穆迪那只魔法眼睛上——它仍在盯着她，看着她的一举一动。熟悉的感觉浮现在她的心里。

“——我说话的时候，你最好把你的天宫算命图拿开，布朗小姐。”穆迪忽然说。

哈莉回头看到拉文德的脸涨得通红，她的两只手都放在桌肚里，好像藏着什么东西，哈莉猜那就是她的天宫算命图。拉文德很相信这些东西，一到占卜课就拉着特里劳妮问东问西。四年级之后，她和帕瓦蒂对学校里的男孩更感兴趣了，每天都在寝室里讨论圣诞舞会时该邀请哪个男孩跳舞，并打算趁机把这个男孩带到榭寄生下面去接吻。据说那帮女孩们还就最佳舞会对象投了个票，目前票数最高的自然是塞德里克·迪戈里无疑，德拉科·马尔福紧随其后，接着是拉文克劳的魁地奇队长罗杰·戴维斯，然后是别的人，哈莉没耐烦听完到底是哪些男孩就出去了，赫敏当然早就身在图书馆了。

但是穆迪怎么知道拉文德放在桌肚里的是算命图呢？难道那只魔法眼睛能够穿透坚硬的木头吗？哈莉立刻开始紧张起来了——难道那天在走廊里偷看她的真的是穆迪？不然还有什么能穿透隐身衣呢？怪不得她感到他的目光这么眼熟！

“那么……你们有谁知道，哪些咒语会受到巫师法最严厉的惩罚呢？”穆迪问道。他拿出三只蜘蛛，向人们一一演示夺魂咒、钻心咒和阿瓦达索命是如何折磨人们的——学生们吓得要命。当他演示钻心咒时，纳威的双手紧紧攥住面前的桌子，骨节都发白了，眼睛睁得大大的，里面满是恐惧。

当最后一个咒语演示完毕，绿光闪过，蜘蛛在桌面上缩紧了四肢死了时，穆迪又一次看向了哈莉，在整个过程中，哈莉没有移开她的视线——穆迪发射这三个魔法的动作非常娴熟，按照《巫师法》的规定，谁也不能对人类使用黑魔法，那么穆迪怎么会熟练使用它们的呢？难道傲罗会有特别许可？还是他也用了里德尔用的那些掩盖性的魔法？  
“很不美好，”穆迪把死蜘蛛扫下桌面，平静地说，“令人不愉快。而且没有破解咒。没有办法抵御它。据人们所知，只有一个人逃脱了这种咒语，她此刻就坐在我的面前。”

哈莉可以感觉到全班同学都扭过头来望着她，她盯着空无一物的黑板，似乎对黑板着了迷，实际上她什么都没有看，只是听任目光凝视着……慢慢地她开始凝视穆迪那只不停跳动的眼球，她觉得自己的身体似乎随着它开始像钟摆一样晃动起来，但另一个自我又清晰地意识到她根本没有动。穆迪蓝色的眼球似乎想要看透她的灵魂，她极力把全部的注意力朝那里面集中，思想变得像一台运行的越来越慢的机器。慢慢地去年摄魂怪给她带来的、她父母死亡时的记忆又一次重新出现在她眼前，她在摇篮里哀哀哭泣，一个婴儿，弱小无助，她父母的尸体就躺在她的身边，而她对此一无所知，只是因为饥饿而非痛苦而哭……她又想起了坐在椅子上裹着毯子的伏地魔，虫尾巴给他喂食着某种粘液，就像服侍一个魔鬼婴儿似的……

哈莉坐在椅子上一动不动，就连穆迪大声让学生们记下笔记，她也只是茫然地睁了睁眼睛，她更用力朝穆迪的蓝眼球看去，向里面凝视，企图找到一个能让目光集中的点，那眼球疯狂旋转着，根本不曾停下来，她的眼皮越来越重，几乎要合上了，但还在寻找，寻找，寻找……赫敏用手肘用力地顶了她一下，想让她跟着一起记笔记，但哈莉只是摇晃了一下身体，她的嘴巴张开了一点儿，极度紧张的情绪并没有因此消失，反而增强了。

教室里静悄悄的，没有人说话，直到下课铃响起——可是当穆迪宣布下课后，同学们刚一离开教室，各种议论顿时像决了口的洪水，汹涌而起。大多数同学都用敬畏的口气谈论着那些咒语——只除了哈莉、赫敏、罗恩和纳威。

纳威仍然睁大了眼睛，满脸惊恐；哈莉仿佛被抽走了灵魂，那灵魂附着在穆迪的眼球上了。

“哈莉？纳威？”赫敏轻声问。

“怎么了？”罗恩也关心地问道。

就在这时，穆迪朝这边走来了，当他行动起来时，哈莉才能移开她的目光，像一把剑终于离开了它出击后的位置，她尽量只盯着穆迪的下巴看了。

“没关系，孩子，”他对纳威说，声音粗哑却低沉柔和，“你到我办公室来一趟好吗？来吧……我们可以一起喝一杯茶……”

纳威想到要和穆迪一起喝茶，似乎更害怕了。他没有动，也没有说话。穆迪把他那只带魔法的眼睛转向哈莉。

“你没事吧，波特？”

“没事。”哈莉回答，几乎带着点儿反抗的情绪。

穆迪的眼珠在眼窝里微微颤动着。然后他说：“你们必须有所了解。也许看起来很多残酷，可是你们必须有所了解。没必要掩饰……好了……走吧，隆巴顿，我那儿有几本书，你可能会感兴趣的。”

纳威哀求地望着哈莉、罗恩和赫敏，哈莉不知出于什么心理，尽管她还沉浸在刚才那被夺魂咒控制了一般的情绪里，脑子里似乎一片空白，又好像翻腾的大海在风暴里疯狂咆哮和冲击，但她强忍住畏惧开了口，“——教授，我能和纳威一起去吗？我——不会耽搁你太长时间的。”

穆迪点了点头，带着他们两个去他的办公室，一路上，哈莉还是觉得那只魔眼透过穆迪的脑袋在看着她，这种感觉比邓布利多那双蓝眼睛给她的感受难受多了。他们进了办公室，哈莉一眼就看到桌上放着一只巨大的窥镜——有了那只眼球还需要窥镜吗？哈莉想。办公室里还有许多其他稀奇古怪的玩意儿，可能是穆迪当傲罗时弄来的。

穆迪让他们俩在桌子旁坐下，纳威一直非常紧张，他老看着哈莉，哈莉对他摇摇头，让他别害怕。可能是穆迪上次对德拉科做得太过分了，现在很多人都害怕他会二话不说就把他们也变成白鼬。

“喝点茶。”穆迪对纳威说，用魔杖召来了两杯热气腾腾的茶，“你等一会儿，我有个礼物要送给你。”纳威本来小心翼翼接过了茶，听了这句话之后，他吓得抖了一下，像是以为穆迪要给他一下厉害的惩罚。哈莉也有同样的猜测——没有多少老师喜欢纳威这样笨笨的男孩，斯内普对纳威的态度已经超出了教师对学生的偏见，穆迪可能会是另一个这样的老师。但过了一会儿，一本书出现在两人面前，哈莉看到封面上写着“地中海神奇水生植物和它们的特性”几个字，她猜测着穆迪将会用这本书干什么。

“我听斯普劳教授说你的草药学得很好，隆巴顿。”穆迪尽可能和善地说，“我把这本书送给你。”

纳威吃惊地看着他，他站了起来，激动得结结巴巴：“教授，我不知道——斯普劳教授她……”

“她说你有这方面的天才，刚好我有这本书，”穆迪点点头，把书塞进纳威的手里，“送给你，隆巴顿——我知道你经历了很多其他人无法想象的事，孩子。”他的眼睛缓缓眨着，里面流露出无限的温情，蓝眼球也不跳动了。他把粗糙的手搭在了纳威的肩膀上，缓缓地拍打着那里，纳威的眼圈立刻红了，哈莉看到他低下头发出一声压抑的抽泣。

“我们都——我们在战争里失去了太多，”穆迪几乎是叹息着说，他上前一步，把可怜的男孩揽向他的肩头，纳威立刻哭了起来，哭得全身抽搐——哈莉不知道他在战争里失去了什么，不过她想那一定非常残酷。不过穆迪竟然会安慰纳威，做得比莱姆斯还要好——眼前这一幕让哈莉觉得自己好像一只找不到落脚的地方的水鸟，她不由得反省起自己之前对穆迪的偏见了——就像误会了斯内普一样，她也误会了穆迪吗？其实他是一个外表可怕、内心温柔的好老师？

穆迪温言安慰着纳威，直到那抽泣声慢慢变小。最好他把纳威扶着让他站直：“好了，好孩子，回去好好看看我给你的书，你有任何问题都可以找我——要向前看，好好活着。”纳威的眼睛红通通的，他沉默着拿好了书，穆迪把他送出门去，一路都在安慰他。

“好了，”穆迪回来之后，关上了门，“现在轮到你了，哈莉·波特。”

“——我也需要在你的肩头痛哭流涕吗，教授？”哈莉问。


	221. 穆迪的关心

“假如这样就能让你健康成长的话，我不介意把肩膀借你一晚，哈莉·波特。”穆迪来到桌旁坐下，把他的拐杖靠在桌子一边，魔杖则放在桌子上。

“但我很怀疑那对你到底能有多大的帮助，”他接着说，“你的问题可比隆巴顿严重多了。”他的蓝眼球又盯着哈莉看了，哈莉要用尽全身力气才能控制自己不去注视它，改而去观察穆迪身上的其他部位。他的脸仍如他们见面之初那样像干燥的树皮，手很大，骨节突出，一只木腿从魔法袍里伸出来，前面带着爪子——这爪子是干什么的？纳威又遭遇了什么？穆迪对他们的事到底知道多少？她借此转移着自己对穆迪魔眼的注意力。

“那么你打算怎么帮助我呢，教授？”她问，拿起桌上的茶喝了一口，意外地是，茶的味道还算不错，里面加了些蜂蜜和牛奶。他自己喝的是酒，装在一个铁皮酒瓶里，他时不时地会拿起来喝一口，哈莉嗅到那酒的味道不太浓，应该不是火焰威士忌，尽管后者与他的外形更配；他的手不太稳，可能是曾经受过伤，也可能是酒喝多了伤到了脑子；当他坐下的时候，他那条假腿总是缩在后面，健康的腿则放在前面——假腿可能影响到他的傲罗生涯了，所以他才退休了，哈莉如此猜测。

“——你有做傲罗的潜质，波特。”穆迪盯着她说，哈莉再一次移开了眼睛，她老觉得那只魔眼有种吸引力，吸引着她去看，然后吸取她的灵魂。

“我不明白——”

“不明白这跟帮助你有什么关系对吗？”穆迪打断她说，他又仰起头喝了一口酒，然后用力地呼出了一口气，哈莉更加肯定那绝不是什么高度数的酒，“让我来告诉你这当中的关系，波特。你跟我一样，很喜欢观察别人。就在刚才，你已经从我喝的酒、我手臂的轻微抖动、放腿的方式、说话音调的变化看出了许多东西——能不能告诉我你都发现了什么？”

“我发现你并不如外表看起来那么凶恶，教授。”哈莉飞快回答，尽管她的脑子里因穆迪刚刚的话震惊万分，但她迅速做出了适当的反应——感谢卢修斯·马尔福，她在他那儿成长的可不仅仅只是对情/欲的感知能力，还有更快的应对他人的方式，“你是这个学校里第二个对纳威好的人，你呵斥过拉文德，但对纳威却那么温柔——”

“你在隐藏自己，波特。”穆迪断言，哈莉立刻住了嘴，穆迪的看人如此精准且冷酷无情，似乎无懈可击。她决定不去辩解，先听他怎么说——只是她忍不住又去观察他的眼睛了——这简直是穆迪最大的强项，可能没人能从那只巨大的魔眼里看出他到底怎么想的。

“你在尝试保护你自己，波特。”他接着说，“所以你不会选择对一个刚认识的并不信任的老师倾吐心声——哪怕我要你回答的事情根本无关紧要。也许你只是看出来，我是个退了休的、残废了的老头子，但你也不愿意告诉我真话。”他叹了口气，“这本来没什么大不了——前提是你是个四十岁的成年人。但你偏偏才十四岁——我让你趴在我的肩头痛哭就能治愈你吗？我猜你根本哭不出来。”

“可能我只是并不想哭，教授。我认为你也没有必要治愈我，我认为我非常健康。”哈莉说，穆迪对她的分析让她有点心烦意乱——他干嘛跟她说这些？他们又不熟。她不喜欢这种被敲碎外壳失去安全感的感觉。但她仍然保持着微笑，这已成为她的习惯，“我到这儿来仅仅因为纳威需要我，你知道的，他怕你。不过以后就不必了，现在我们都知道你是个好老师了。”

“其实他要比你幸运一些，波特。”穆迪完全不接她的话茬，自顾自说了起来，“起码他的父母还活着，而且他由真正爱他的人——他的祖母抚养长大，尽管她对他非常严厉，老是大吼大叫，让他变得像现在这么懦弱又无能，但她是发自内心爱他的，他也能体会到这种爱。所以——”

“一对还活着的父母为什么不亲自抚养孩子呢？”哈莉问。她并不想被穆迪牵着鼻子走，也许他是个好老师，但不意味着她要向他敞开心扉，她想把话题从自己这儿带开引向别处，比如纳威。她只知道纳威是由祖母抚养大的，但不知道他到底遭遇了什么。纳威从来不在学校里说这些，也没人去问——十几年前的战争里，许多人失去了双亲，他们都以为纳威也是其中一员。

“那是因为……”穆迪轻声说道，他的语速很慢，仿佛那要出口的一切让他心脏麻痹，痛苦万分，哈莉盯着他的嘴，紧张地聆听着。恍惚中，她看到他的舌头快速地舔了一下嘴唇，那速度非常快，好像蛇猛地吐了一下信子，等她再细看时，他已经恢复了刚才那悲哀、灰暗的神气，“因为他们被钻心咒折磨得发了疯，他们已经不认得隆巴顿了……而且那发生在黑魔王倒台之后。几个落网的食死徒抓住了他们俩，疯狂地折磨他们，等我们把他们救出来的时候，他们早已失去了意识……醒来之后他们遗忘了一切，包括他们最爱的儿子。”

穆迪缓慢而苍老的语调、话语中可怕的内容让哈莉的心哆嗦了起来，其实刚才她已经几乎要猜出来是怎么一回事了，她一直屏住呼吸等着他宣判。当事实从穆迪的嘴里被说出来时，她才缓缓地吐出了一口气，但她还来不及感喟、伤感或者痛苦，瞬间视线又落入那只巨大的蓝眼球里，她感到她的心脏在随它颤动，那是为了纳威还是因为别的什么，她一时竟没有分辨出来。

“——你愿意跟纳威调换处境吗？”穆迪缓缓地问，“父母活着却再也认不出你？”

哈莉觉得他的言语好像一根刺扎在她最脆弱的地方——如果有人问她这辈子最大的愿望是什么，那当然是她的父母从未死去，她能有机会过上相对正常的生活。如果谁能让她实现这个愿望，她可以献出她所拥有的一切。可是跟纳威调换——为什么偏偏是跟纳威调换？穆迪的话中好像又隐藏着什么秘密，但那蓝眼球里空无一物，反而倒映出她的渴望。她想掩饰住这几乎要暴露真面目的情绪，但那能看穿一切的蓝眼球告诉她，假如这就是穆迪想要达到的效果，她为什么不顺势而为呢？没有必要掩饰无需掩饰的东西。

“你的问题让我感到很慌张，教授。”她诚实地说，“因为我从不敢做这种交换的设想——无论如何，我不是纳威，纳威也不是我，你的假设是毫无意义的。”

“我知道你的答案了，波特。”穆迪了然地说，“即使是无法认出你的父母，你还是希望他们活着——那么你觉得，是有一对坏父母——比如像你的教父西里斯·布莱克的父母那么坏的父母更好些，还是没有父母更好些？你是否真的认为一个好人就能当扮演好父母的橘色？”

哈莉再次吃惊地瞪着他，他在暗示什么？暗示她的父母并不如她想象的那么好吗？——邓布利多怎么能允许他这样？他怎么能对一个学生说出这种话？这种大逆不道的、应该下地狱的说辞他怎能说得如此轻而易举？

“你……”她开口，她不想维持镇定了，如果穆迪希望她愤怒，那么他成功了——但是就在她准备开口的那一瞬间，她感到那只眼球里的情绪改变了，她无法形容那到底是什么，但直觉地认为她现在应该愤怒——穆迪希望看到她的愤怒，因此她加大了音量，打算说得更过分一些：“难道你没有父母吗？你怎么能说出这种话来？”

——是的，她也曾经有过同样的疑问，但她绝不敢像穆迪这样堂而皇之地把它说出来，她更不敢当着谁的面说一对坏的父母比没有父母强不到哪里去。因为她是一个孤儿，一个孤儿怎么能有资格说这种话？

“你思考过这个问题吧，波特。”穆迪平静地说，他看起来丝毫不受哈莉的情绪的影响，表现得专注而冷静，但哈莉依然感受到了某种微妙的波动，他的音调下降了一些，眉头微微一皱——这个人一定也有着严重的家庭问题，她想，同时竖起耳朵听他继续说道：“而且我觉得你好像已经有了答案，你还在为你所拥有的可能感到快乐——许多人告诉你，你的父母是多么优秀，他们多么爱你，为你而死，你为他们骄傲，并认为你所做的一切也值得他们为你骄傲。”

“这有什么不对吗，先生？”哈莉站起来尖声问道，胸口剧烈起伏，仿佛怒不可遏。

“这很好，哈莉·伊万斯·波特。”穆迪跟着站了起来，再次从上到下打量她，语气不再咄咄逼人，反而恢复了刚才他跟纳威说话时的温和，哈莉的心放下来一些。

“但这还不够。”他说，“我从邓布利多那里得知了你过去三年所做的一切，你如何两次战胜黑魔王，又如何将你的教父从麻烦里解救出来。邓布利多认为你做的已经够好了，你已经足够优秀，但是我并不这么认为。”

哈莉被他的态度弄糊涂了：“你到底想说什么，教授？”

“我想告诉你，你前三年的一切成就过于依赖运气了，”他说，绕着桌子转了一圈，木腿哒哒作响，“我认为你还需要好好提升一下实力，学些真正有用的魔法——你绝对有做傲罗的潜质，波特。如果训练得宜，你完全可以一毕业就成为傲罗。你富有观察力、冷静、警惕心强、有非凡的勇气和魔法天赋，这些都是做傲罗的必备素质。而你身上最令我欣赏的，是你对父母那不容置疑的爱、对朋友的维护以及对邓布利多的忠诚——我很喜欢你刚才质问我的话，以及你能陪着隆巴顿一起过来。另外还记得马尔福的事吗？你阻止了我，在大多数学生都不敢靠近我的时候，你能站出来，并能从邓布利多利益的角度说服了我，不得不说，你给我留下了深刻的印象——因此我向邓布利多提议，我想要亲自训练你。”

“你所有的心结只有死亡才能真正被解决，”他轻轻地说，蓝眼球缓缓转动，房子里的低气压顿时一扫而空，“我从不妄想一席话、一个拥抱、几本书就能让你忘记父母的死和从小受虐的环境带来的心灵创伤。你只有亲手了结你最不敢面对的东西心灵才能获得自由——相信我，对此我的体会比你深刻得多。”他粗糙的手同样搁在了哈莉的肩上，哈莉脸上适时地展示出了一些兴奋，同时想着：刚才她真的骗过了他吗？还是他并不想揭穿她呢？不过幸运的是，她通过了考验，得到了奖赏。一种强烈的激动比自我怀疑更快地穿透了她的心——穆迪在说他要亲自训练她？学些真正有用的魔法？她想到今天见识到的三个不可饶恕咒。穆迪知道她已经学会了一个吗？他不会知道的，但他也许会教她别的、更加有力的攻击性魔法——这简直跟做梦一样，傲罗特训？穆迪？她还是有点不敢相信，会不会其实就是邓布利多拜托他的呢？她真不应该疑神疑鬼，怀疑一个傲罗的。

“你了结你最不敢面对的东西了吗，教授？”她问，她觉得自己眼部肌肉在微微颤抖。

“——还没有。”他向她咧开一个笑容，笑得非常难看，“不过我想应该快了，波特。时间不多了，我们得一起努力——告诉我，你愿意隔一天就来这儿接受特训吗？”

哈莉认为他是在说伏地魔就要回来了，他希望他们一块儿消灭他，所以她连忙点头：“我当然愿意，教授——我为我刚才的无礼向您道歉。”

“无需道歉，波特。假如你无动于衷那才是真的可怕——我猜你也意识到了你和别人有些不一样，但你还保有对父母的爱，这就是一个正常人的底线——守住它。”穆迪冲她点点头，“好了，时间不早了，我们一起去吃晚餐吧。”

哈莉跟着他走出门去，一路上穆迪又盯着别人猛看，哈莉不由得想起那个偷窥她的人，那真的是穆迪吗？

“我建议你以后不要半夜去找斯内普，波特。”穆迪忽然说，吓了哈莉一大跳，“别太接近他，毕竟他曾是个食死徒，靠着花言巧语才得到邓布利多的原谅，回到这儿又开始教书了——你不觉得他就长了一张背叛者的脸吗？他最好别被我抓到。”

好了，不用胡乱猜测了，那晚就是穆迪，隐身衣失去效果了。哈莉无奈地想，现在再想去任何地方只能变成猫了。

“是的，我能看到隐身衣下的你。”穆迪回过头来说，以为哈莉不说话是因为吃惊，“我的眼睛可以穿透——”

“我希望它是可以调节的，教授。”哈莉赶紧说，“我猜它不止能看到隐身衣下的人吧？”真不敢想象此刻在穆迪的眼中，人头攒动的饭堂是什么样子——裸/体大联欢？

“其实它是可以关闭的，波特。”穆迪好像知道她在想什么，解释了一句，哈莉稍微松了口气，但穆迪又开口了，“不过为了保险起见，我连睡觉都开着它。”

“……”哈莉被自己的口水噎住了，“您的意思是说——”

“是的，”他严肃地回答，“相信我那并不好看——你不会有兴趣的。”


	222. 小心每一个斯莱特林

哈莉尝试着设想自己拥有那只魔眼会是什么感觉。现在他们正进入饭厅，穆迪大踏步朝着教室席位走去，那儿坐着麦格教授、弗立维教授以及头发像帘子一样遮住了大半个脸的斯内普教授。

哈莉顺着他的视线看了过去，假设她是穆迪的话她将会看到——看到——奥，哈莉控制着自己脑子里沸腾的想象，天呐，没穿衣服的麦格、弗立维和斯内普！幸好一张大饭桌挡住了他们的下半身——啊不对，穆迪的魔眼能穿透木头并看清那后面的——等等，魔眼应该是有限制的吧？它应该在穿透了木头之后就停止了，刚好停在了衣服外面对吗？一定是的——当然是的，奥，当然。哈莉努力说服着自己，但根本没法拉回那些脱缰失序了的想象——斯内普黑袍下的身体会是什么样？从没见他运动过，不过他会炼制能拥有一切可能的魔药，也许会有那种喝一口就能长出肌肉的？……唔。

现在穆迪在他自己的位子上坐下来吃起了东西，同时魔眼好像有自己意志似的继续疯狂跳动，似乎在轮流盯着饭厅里的每一个人。哈莉猜测他正试图从一片白花花的人体中寻找着任何可能带来危险的行为。他的表情非常严肃——可能对什么肉/体什么的已经麻木了——那么，她应该忘记刚才她和纳威都被他看光了的事实？呕。

哈莉悄悄地移到自己平时坐的位置上，希望没有引起谁的注意，没有人看到她的脑子里正转着什么念头——她一边试图对穆迪的感觉感同身受，另一方面希望他千万别再看着她。接着她想到以后还要隔天去他那里训练一次，这岂不意味着……奥，他看过来了！哈莉慌忙把三片吐司叠起来挡在面前，好像那就能阻挡穆迪的目光似的。

过了一会儿，她感觉好一点儿了才把吐司拿了下来，看到面前坐着一只白猫。

“菲兹！你怎么在这？”哈莉问，把白猫举起来放在腿上，又拿了一根香肠放到它跟前，“吃香肠吗，菲兹？”

猫咪把香肠推到一边，表示它对这一点都不感兴趣，它像是有话要说，但以人的外形，哈莉不确定她能听得懂。她摸着猫的背部问它：“昨晚你是不是有事找我？”猫咪轻轻地甩着尾巴，什么也不说。

真奇怪，以前从没看到菲兹出现在饭厅，难道是塞德把它带过来的？——哈莉刚要想到些什么，就听到了一个温和的声音：“菲兹。”

哈莉转过头去，果然是塞德里克，他是来找猫的？她把猫举起来递给他，他垂着眼帘接过猫，把它抱好才装作若无其事地打了声招呼：“嗨，哈莉……好久不见。”

“嗨，塞德。”我们不久前已经见过了。

“……”塞德有几秒钟没有说话，也没离开，哈莉听到他的呼吸莫名其妙开始急促起来，她奇怪地看了他一眼，刚好看到他的目光正投注到她身上，因目光的碰撞他又垂下了脸，她看到他魔法袍下的胸膛微微起伏，脸忽然又染上了红晕——他是来找她的。哈莉立刻意识到这一点，塞德先让菲兹过来，然后假装这是一次猫促成的偶遇，他想跟她说点什么，但那即将出口的话是他难以启齿的。

她觉得她能猜得出他想说些什么，她的脸也开始变热了，呼吸同样急促了起来——她以前怎么不知道塞德是这样的男孩，怎么能仅凭一个眼神就能让人全身炽热呢？

可是什么都不说，只是站在这儿是不是太诡异了？哈莉感到有人正往这边看，她悄悄地回了下头，斯莱特林那边有人正一直看着他们俩，或者说，可能一直都在看她。当她回头时，她注意到他立刻调转了目光，假装跟身边的朋友相谈甚欢，似乎完全没有受到某个可怕事件的影响，也没把她放在心上；而在另一边，拉文克劳那边也投过来一个哀怨的目光，无需仔细去看，哈莉已经猜到是谁了，秋张正全心全意地看着这边，手握着餐刀微微发抖，如果不是出于强烈的道德心，哈莉怀疑她那把餐刀可能会扎在她身上了。

——爱情真能让人变得如此盲目吗？哈莉思考着，看到门口处走来了弗雷德和乔治，他们就把目光投到哈莉这边，立刻就发现了站在格兰芬多饭桌前的那个突兀、高大的赫奇帕奇男孩，哈莉怀疑弗雷德是不是看出来她和塞德之间那奇异的张力了，因为他的脸色突然变了，一个恶作剧的微笑出现在他的嘴边，他同时朝乔治挤了挤眼睛，乔治也看向塞德了，他们的手几乎是同时伸进了口袋——哈莉知道那里面装满了各种各样的整人道具，他们一定想让塞德在这儿出个丑。

哈莉想给塞德提个醒，就在这时，穆迪忽然站了起来，离开餐桌向前走去。

“弗雷德·韦斯莱，乔治·韦斯莱，你们的口袋里装着什么？”他走到弗雷德和乔治跟前问道。

“没什么，教授。”她听到弗雷德说。

“你们最好把口袋里的东西拿出来给我看看，”穆迪厉声说，“我需要知道里面有没有黑魔法的痕迹……”

弗雷德和乔治上过穆迪的课，知道他的厉害，他们不得不掏空了口袋，把里面的东西给穆迪看，穆迪审慎地看着那堆怪模怪样的玩意儿，现场一片寂静。

“塞德。”哈莉小声喊着赫奇帕奇男孩的名字，男孩抬起眼睛看她：“哈莉，我想问问你有没有时间……”

“口令是什么？”冲动之下哈莉赶在他之前问道，得抓紧时间，穆迪看起来就快检查结束了，等弗雷德和乔治过来，她不确定塞德是不是还能完好地坐在这里。

“……什么？”男孩结结巴巴地问。

“赫奇帕奇公共休息室的口令，塞德。”

男孩好像立刻明白了，他的双颊一片火红，双眼又飞快地瞥了一眼哈莉：“金色飞贼，哈莉。”

哈莉点了点头：“那回头见了，塞德。”塞德转身离开了，带着某种秘密的期待。

她低下头去把香肠叉进自己嘴里，塞德刚才的那充满热情的一眼不停在她脑海里闪回，一瞬间桃金娘的话也在她脑海里回响，然后她又想起来她不需要穆迪的魔眼就知道塞德魔法袍下的身体是什么样子，他也知道她的……不过在目前这样紧张的态势下还想着某个男孩是不是不太好呢？只是一小次放松，她告诉自己，如西里斯所说，得先放下思想包袱。

“很好，这里面没有任何带有黑魔法的东西，”穆迪的话打断了哈莉的迷思，看来他检查完了，“小心一点，”他叮嘱着双胞胎男孩，“别被费尔奇发现了。”弗雷德和乔治慌忙把东西都放进了口袋，朝哈莉走过来。

“真没想到他放过我们了，”乔治坐在哈莉身边说，“但是他怎么知道我们的口袋里有东西？”

“那只眼睛，乔治，”弗雷德也坐了下来，“它有透视功能——哈莉，刚才那是迪戈里吗？”他的眼睛看了过来，仿佛在说“啊哈，我就知道你和他也有问题！”

“我很优秀，弗雷德，”哈莉笑着说，“你得知道一个又漂亮又干过许多大事的女孩总是那么受欢迎，”她也看向弗雷德，“对了弗雷德，你没想过也做个有透视功能的小玩意吗？穆迪能看穿他想看穿的和不想看穿的一切。”她往他的魔法袍子看去。

“——”弗雷德张大了嘴巴，“你是说他能看见我们的——”

“我们在他面前像个刚出生的小婴儿，弗雷德。”哈莉调侃地说，“不过这也没什么——想想看，邓布利多在他面前也是那么地——唔，完全赤/裸。”

乔治睁大了双眼，“邓布利多就一点儿也不在乎吗？”

“你们觉得其他教授知不知道这一点？他们肯定都不在乎，可能和安全比起来，一点点隐私并不重要。”哈莉说着自己也不太相信的话，下意识回头看了看教师餐桌，斯内普已经离开了。

饭后，哈莉在公共休息室看到拉文德和帕瓦蒂正商量着舞会时穿什么裙子，还看到罗恩正吃力地做着作业，只是又没看到赫敏。

“在图书馆里忙活呢，”罗恩告诉她，“等会儿你和我一起做作业吗？”他期待地问。

“我得去斯内普教授那儿，”哈莉遗憾地说，“我想了想，决定还是去求求他，缠到他无法拒绝我为止。”

罗恩同情地看着她：“祝你成功，哈莉。”

哈莉正大光明地回到寝室，把她藏好的蛇咒之书以及驯服死亡的魔药书拿出来放进魔法袍子里——穆迪肯定想不到她会在这个时间段干坏事，现在比大半夜要安全得多。

她来到斯内普的办公室，一进门斯内普就连着施了好几个防护魔咒，好让其他人进不来。哈莉从怀里掏出那两本书给他，斯内普接过去，只看了一眼就把那本魔药书扔到了桌上：“等一会儿我们再讨论那魔药的问题，如果真能弄到蛇怪毒液，炼制魔药可不是一朝一夕的事。”

他端详着哈莉带来的另一本书。哈莉想要把卢修斯标出的记号给他看，但是他拒绝了。他先施了好几个魔咒，以确认上面没有任何恶咒，然后才小心翼翼地打开。哈莉把他的行为记在心里——以后我可不能再那么鲁莽地相信一切了，她想。她从没怀疑过卢修斯会在书上设置让她受伤的恶咒。

“小心每一个斯莱特林，”斯内普说，语气里好像挺得意，似乎在为斯莱特林们的“老奸巨猾”感到自豪，“他们绝不会那么轻易地让你得到交易的东西。”

他很快翻到被标记的那一页，皱着眉头看着卢修斯写出来的英文注释，又看着下方的如尼魔文。“奇怪，这些翻译竟然都是正确的，”他喃喃自语，“但他涂黑了关键的献祭动作——仅此一处，这不太像卢修斯对付敌人的手段——他为什么要翻译呢？既然翻译了又为什么要涂黑一部分？”

“……也许我知道他涂黑的那部分的意思，”哈莉开口，她的声音引起了斯内普的注意，他从书上抬起目光，怀疑的目光慢慢从哈莉身上滑过，他看到哈莉经过一个暑假长大了的、逐渐成熟起来而显得愈发明艳的脸庞，看到她绿松玉一般的眼睛里闪动着的不同于一般少女的野性与不驯；她的身上稚气与成熟、阴暗与光明正交织成令人无法拒绝的迷雾。斯内普深知眼前的少女对卢修斯这样的成年男性有着怎样的吸引力，面对这样的女孩，卢修斯不可能什么都不做。

“——他有没有让你有疑问就去找他？”斯内普问。

“他没有，我也没去找他。”哈莉试图如实回答，“他是在魁地奇世界杯上，当我履行了诺言，不再看向德拉科之后，才告诉我那个涂黑部分的真实内容，说是对我遵守约定的奖赏。”——加上一点谎言。

“你没说实话，波特，”斯内普如此断言，“现在你能告诉我，既然你已经知道了魔咒的内容，又知道了献祭动作，那你怎么不赶紧自己去驯服蛇怪，反而要来找我呢？”

“我不会读如尼魔文，教授。”哈莉回答，她的魔咒教授脸上浮现出一个极其惊讶的表情，这让哈莉感到非常羞耻，“我没学过。”她解释。

斯内普摇了摇头，“你不知道应该提前预习吗，”他小声咕哝，对哈莉的不思进取不是很满意，不过他还是尝试着勉强一信哈莉·波特，尽管她骗了他无数次。

“当然也许是卢修斯骗了你，”他带着些冷笑说，举起魔杖，念了一个解除幻术的魔咒，当一道橙色的光芒在书上晕开时，哈莉吃惊地看到卢修斯划出来的那些如尼魔文还有他写下的英文翻译一下子全都不见了，只剩下被涂黑的部分还在。

——该死的卢修斯，哈莉在心里愤恨地骂道，她怎么也想不到卢修斯竟然搞了这么多机关，一层又一层，他就这么想整她？

“有意思，”斯内普盯着上面的文字，“这还是如尼魔文，但是意思变了很多——卢修斯解除了这本书上面的禁制，让你能把它带出庄园，却又涂黑了献祭部分，还使用了幻术。”卢修斯一定想让波特去找他，斯内普心想，但是她却来这里找了他，看来卢修斯的魅力也不是在所有少女面前都管用，想到这个他不禁对哈莉的智商有些欣慰，当然事情也可能没那么简单。

“——我总觉得你有什么事瞒着我，波特。”他说。波特坐在破沙发上微笑，好像一个从不知说谎为何物的纯洁小女孩。

“我对你从不隐瞒，教授。”她说。


	223. 斯莱特林教授与赫奇帕奇男孩

斯内普的喉咙里哼出一句模糊的嘲弄。“是的，”他讥讽地说，又点点头，“包括这句也是，没有欺骗，也没有隐瞒。”

“——你知道就好，先生。”哈莉微笑着，假装没听懂他话语里的那些尖刺，每次当她不在乎的时候，那些尖刺就不能伤害到她了。现在她最大的希望就是让蛇怪听命于她，而从斯内普的表情看来，事情应该非常顺利。

她站起身来，走到斯内普身边，和他一起看着那本大书。斯内普侧移了一下身体，并把书往下放了一点儿，以便她能够看清。

“这些是什么意思？”哈莉伸出手去抚摸着书页上那些新出现的文字，“我要怎么念，先生？”

斯内普不由想到这之前他看到的、被卢修斯翻译过的那些语句，那是什么意思来着？“奉献我的吻”？“奉献我的心”？“奉献我的灵魂”？“奉献我的生命以及我所拥有的一切”？——这分明就是情话。他不相信哈莉·波特会分辨不出来，她会不懂卢修斯·马尔福是什么意思？她真的会无视卢修斯有意无意的撩拨？他抬起眼看了看女孩的侧脸，那柔和的脸颊、微微翘起的唇角和长长的、轻轻眨动的睫毛告诉他，她对什么都一无所知，包括他现在看她的这一眼。

他知道这是假象，他猜测她也知道他知道这一点，但她仍然摆出了这幅单纯的嘴脸，然后极其有礼貌的、甜蜜蜜地喊着“先生”、“教授”，就像她是个人人都爱的模范学生。她脸容愉悦，正享受着在他面前装模作样的感觉，他的眉头皱得越紧她就越开心，也越显得乖巧。斯内普又看了她一眼，这女孩是着了什么魔吗？她什么时候站得这么近的？她离得越近，他就越烦得要死，他明确地感受到她对他巨大的影响，尽管那全是负面的——但他用来揣摩她心思的时间花得太多了，斯内普警惕地想。

——哈莉·波特怎么想与他无关。也不该有关。

“用蛇语读魔咒需要区分英语和如尼魔文吗？”他问。

“具体怎么读我也不清楚，教授。”哈莉说，“我只要在脑海里默念就会自然而然地发出蛇语，我觉得那是跟人类语言完全不同的系统，也许是需要区分的。”

“这么说我只要教会你如尼魔文怎么读就行了？”

“应该是这样。”

“带我去见那条蛇，波特。”他吩咐，解开门上的咒语，“我们可以现场试验一下。”

“……希望它真正的主人还没回来。”哈莉小声说了一句，没等斯内普有机会提出疑问，她就向外走去，“跟我来，斯内普教授。”

——她真喜欢发号施令，斯内普想，这一点跟她的父亲实在太像了，引起了他的本能抗拒，他稍微安心了一点，跟着她出去了。

两人很快就来到斯莱特林的秘密花园，那个水龙头下的密室。当斯内普跟着哈莉一起滑入管道时，他的内心充满了惊奇。毫无疑问，假如不是波特会蛇语的话，那么除了伏地魔之外谁也无法打开这间密室。但波特为什么会蛇语呢？邓布利多曾解释说，那是因为伏地魔被杀死时，他的一部分进入了波特的身体里，对她造成了影响。斯内普暗自思考那影响究竟有多大，波特内心的那个魔王如今还存在着吗？是伏地魔留下的东西造成了波特的阴暗面，还是那些东西本就是波特的一部分？他犹疑地盯着哈莉的背部。

一块儿他们到达了地面，哈莉一刻不停地向前走去，直到密室的尽头。她和汤姆·里德尔战斗过的痕迹还在，蛇怪造成的破坏至今也没有修复——建筑当然不会自我修复。斯内普惊异地看着那些断壁残垣以及被蛇尾重击过的地面，当年哈莉曾举着格兰芬多宝剑在这里与蛇怪激烈对抗，他见识过那些画面和哈莉·波特胆大包天的包庇蛇怪的经过。他记得邓布利多还说过，只要真正的格兰芬多才能拔出那把剑——在哈莉·波特的内心深处，依旧是个勇气至上的格兰芬多——

他听见波特发出了“嘶嘶”声，接着蛇怪从墙壁的某处滑了出来，慢慢地滑到他们面前，他立刻抽出魔杖，摆好了战斗姿势，以防万一。他瞥了一眼站在最前面的哈莉·波特，她手里什么也没拿，没有一点防范，确实是个标准的格兰芬多傻大胆儿。

“你好，哈莉·波特。”蛇怪打着招呼，没有理会一旁的斯内普。

哈莉立刻感知到它对她的敬意又少了一些，可能它真正的主人强大起来了，不过一切还有救。如果今天再不能成功，她也不会去找卢修斯了，她受够了，受够拐弯抹角的斯莱特林了，也受够不管干什么他们都阴魂不散了。

“我闻到您的血液里斯莱特林的成分越来越稀薄了，”蛇怪接着说，“但您的敌意很重——您是想杀死我吗？”

“假如你不听话的话，巴西利亚斯。”哈莉歪着头和蛇怪的黄眼睛对视，警告它最好别轻举妄动，“你应该了解我的为人，我虽然喜欢你的力量，但如果那不能为我所用的话，我宁可你死掉——你知道，我可以随时召来格兰芬多宝剑，另外这学校里最起码有五个老师能至你于死地，现在在这儿站着的就是其中一个，看到他的魔杖了吗？他也是个斯莱特林。”

“您的态度已经足够斯莱特林，亲爱的小姐。”蛇怪重新带着虔诚的口吻说，“您这一次是带来了真正的咒语，对吗？”

“是的，好好准备着，巴西利亚斯，你最好祈祷这次是真的。作为格兰芬多，我的耐心可没有斯莱特林那么充足——教授，可以教我了吗？”

斯内普冷眼旁观着这一切，她对蛇怪也那么颐指气使，神气活现。虽然他听不懂她在说什么，但那派头他可在一旁看了个十足十。现在他好像能解释他刚才的疑问了：哈莉·波特为什么会不受卢修斯的引诱？因为卢修斯也是个傲慢的混蛋，他以为他弄一点玄虚波特就会上当，但波特肯定不会乖乖就范，即使她知道她只能求他，她也会在尝试所有的办法之后才会去——这可能是出于青春期的逆反心理，不过哈莉·波特何时曾天真过呢？

他把手里的书翻开，忽然有点想知道要是咒语无效波特会怎么办呢？真的去求卢修斯吗？——卢修斯最好祈祷这咒语是真的。

他慢慢地念起那段如尼魔文，哈莉跟着他念了起来，蛇怪的头越俯越低，一直低到哈莉的脚面才停下，咒语念完的时候，它的头整个垂下了。

“亲爱的主人，”它低声说，完全拜倒和服从，但哈莉听不到它发出的“嘶嘶”声，它的话直接在她脑海里响起，通过这个古老咒语，蛇怪与她建立了某种精神层面的联系，“我愿意完全服从您的命令，从今以后，您就是我唯一的主人。”

“很好，巴西利亚斯。我们避免了一次血腥事件，”哈莉悄悄地松了口气，不能让蛇怪看出她其实非常紧张。她踢掉了右脚的鞋子，把脚伸出去给它亲吻，“如果真的是那样我会很伤感的，毕竟你是个不错的战力。”

它含住了她整只脚，这感觉怪异又恶心，但无法阻止哈莉的笑容——卢修斯总算诚实了一次。蛇怪把她的脚吐了出来，又缓缓地绕着她盘成了一堆。

“我的第一个任务是什么，我的主人？”它急切地问，“我可以吃掉那个男人——我闻出来他就是上次对您不利的那个人，我可以吃掉他吗？”

“你不能。”哈莉带着胜利的优越感在脑子里掠过这念头，她看到蛇怪再次低下了头，心里比任何时候都要得意，抑制不住的快感涌现——这条蛇是她第一个、也是唯一的一个，真正的仆人、小弟，而不是朋友。不需要考虑任何社会学的问题，不需要虚与委蛇，只需要一声吩咐，蛇怪就会听她的话，这种滋味从前她可从未尝过，这让她的情绪十分高昂。

“现在就需要毒液吗，先生？”她问斯内普。

“你拥有它了？”他问。

“完完全全拥有了，”哈莉说，脸上明明白白地写着支配者、上位者、征服者的愉悦，“现在我是它的主人，它是我的所有物，我可以让它干任何事。”

斯内普再次惊异地看着她。这女孩脸上的得意太明显了，她完全没想着要遮掩一下，尽管她一直极其善于掩饰自我。但又一次地，她认为在他面前展露部分内心没有问题，对吗？她愿意仅仅给他展露她关于蛇怪和禁药的秘密，还有虚荣心、傲慢和得意，甚至对权力的痴迷和渴望的这部分。仅仅只是对他。他深信她在西里斯·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平面前会非常乖巧，不是在他面前的那种故意假装的乖巧，而是讨好地、谄媚地寻求布莱克和卢平的认同，牢牢藏起个性中黑暗的部分。斯内普想知道的是，她有没有试图对她的前教授和现任教父做什么不轨的举动？

——她不会，斯内普如此判断。她不会把好胜心用到他们两人身上，因为他们俩用不着她这样就已经很愿意听她的话了。她对他的兴趣正源于他的不肯屈服。

好在他们已经忘了之前发生的事，那个因失控而可怕的午夜。哈莉·波特装作她没有用嘴唇干一些大逆不道的事，西弗勒斯·斯内普则装作他的心没有为此掀起任何波澜。他们微笑着，若无其事，比拼着演技。尤其是斯内普，他仍认为自己永远不会屈服，哈莉也对此表示完全赞同。

“我先要去配齐其他材料，”斯内普说，“可以让你的蛇随时待命。”

“——那我可以回到魔药教室了吗，先生？”她又乖巧地问。

“你有什么必要回到那里？”斯内普反问她，“除了浪费时间，你在那还能学到什么？”他摇摇头，“我建议你在不用上课的这段时间，好好反省一下你的魔药课程应该怎么学习下去，什么时候你找到了你学习的症结，什么时候再来找我——好了，我们现在怎么出去？”

哈莉略一动念，蛇怪就游了过来，它把他们两人都托出了洞口，然后在哈莉的吩咐下再次潜藏了起来。哈莉带着隐秘的快乐回到公共休息室，刚好赫敏也回来了，她手里拿着一个叮当作响的盒子，脸上也带着快活的神气。

“快看，哈莉，罗恩！”她喊着，把盒子打开，给他们看里面的东西。盒子大约有五十枚徽章，颜色各不相同，上面都写着同样的字母：S.P.E.W.。

“‘呕吐’？”哈莉拿起一枚徽章，仔细看着问，“这是什么意思？”

“不是呕吐，”赫敏不耐烦地说，“是S-P-E-W。意思是家养小精灵权益促进会。我刚刚创办的——你要参加吗，哈莉？”

“当然可以，赫敏。”哈莉笑着说，她现在的心情很好。只是加入一个小协会而已，促进家养小精灵的利益当然不能靠着赫敏一时的心血来潮，而且也不是每一个家养小精灵都盼着拿工资、被解放，但那又有什么要紧呢？她只不过是支持朋友罢了。

“太好了，哈莉，”赫敏开心地喊起来，“罗恩，你呢？”

“你以为我愿意戴着徽章走来走去，而徽章上还写着‘呕吐’？”罗恩说。

“别这样说，罗恩。”哈莉劝他说，这个男孩的脑袋是花岗岩做的吗？他得明白赫敏是不容抗拒的——

然后他们俩就吵起来了，吵得非常激烈，休息室里的人都开始往这边看了。

“所以，我们怎么才能解救家养小精灵呢？”哈莉发问，把罗恩从赫敏那儿解救出来，罗恩感激地看了她一眼，像在说“谢了，兄弟”，哈莉回他一笑，表示这是兄弟应该做的。

“首先，我们要发展会员。”赫敏情绪高昂地说，“我认为参加者要付两个银西可——用于购买徽章——这笔收入可以供我们印发传单。你是财务总管，罗恩——我在楼上给你准备了一个储钱罐——哈莉，你是秘书，你需要把我现在说的每一句话都写下来，作为我们第一次会议的记录。”赫敏喜滋滋地看着他们俩。

“好的，”哈莉在罗恩表示反对之前发言，把他所有的话堵在嘴里，免得又吵起来，“这没问题，赫敏。现在我就是‘呕吐’的秘书。为了表示我对该协会的最大支持，我打算给‘呕吐’多一点私人捐赠。”她从口袋里掏出两个金加隆递给赫敏，然后掏出一张纸，把三个人的名字和职位以及捐款数目写在了上面，“罗恩，你的呢？”

“我不参加，”罗恩气呼呼地说，他收拾好书本回宿舍去了，赫敏站在原地发愣。

“——没事的，赫敏，他明天就会参加啦。”哈莉安慰着她，两人一起回到女生宿舍，宿舍里一片寂静，拉文德和帕瓦蒂可能还在外面讨论究竟邀请哪个男孩。赫敏跟她讨论了一会儿新协会的前景，哈莉一直鼓励着她，直到另外两人回来，赫敏又拼命游说她们，哈莉有些疲倦，就先睡了一会儿。

午夜十二点，哈莉像平时一样从梦中醒来，变成了一只黑猫，悄悄地从门里溜了出去。一路上她小心地避开巡视的教授们和其他猫咪——这次可不能让斯内普发现，另一方面，希望麦格教授已经告诉洛丽丝夫人她现在是谁的猫了——她的主人在这个城堡里还很少有人能惹得起。

她进了赫奇帕奇男生宿舍，轻车熟路地找到了塞德里克所在的房间，门半掩着，她悄悄地迈进一条前腿，同时探进半个脑袋——她立刻被一双手抱了起来，纳入一个男孩的怀中，不用说，那正是塞德里克的怀抱。男孩刚刚沐浴过，身上依旧是过去那好闻的、带着柠檬味的沐浴露的香味，她安稳地趴在男孩强壮的手臂上，被他带往他的床铺。

哈莉假设着如果她此刻不是猫形而是人形，塞德里克会这样抱着她吗？可能他曾经想过，但幻想并不代表现实——他轻轻地把她放在床上，伸手挥下了帷帐，将他自己和哈莉遮挡得密密实实，接着他掏出魔杖，施展了一个闭目塞听。哈莉在他的床上打了一个滚儿，变回了原来的样子。

“哈莉，我有件东西送你。”塞德里克说，他兴致勃勃地把手伸向枕头，“请等一会儿。”他礼貌得好像一个虔诚的牧师，他的态度是那么认真而严肃，好像白天那炽热的一眼和他们在魁地奇比赛前见面时的那一眼都是假的，他连眼神都重新变得清澈起来，似乎那个枕头底下的东西比哈莉·波特本人还要重要。

哈莉绝不允许他这样，她知道这是塞德里克的假面，在他没有机会接近她时，他显露出非同一般的渴望；在他们真正见面时，在这么暧昧的夜晚，两个人一起躺在床上时，他竟控制住了那种渴望，表现得像个绅士，这对哈莉来说是决不能容忍的——她必须要看到他最真实的一面，宁可他直接对她说，他想和她一起在浴室里翻滚。她扑上去抓住了塞德已经放在枕头底下的手臂，肉/体的骤然接触让两人都微微颤了一下，随即从那儿腾起了一些让人眼前发黑的热浪，哈莉倾身向前，直接吻住了他的唇——熟悉的感觉驱走了一切杂念，塞德里克抽回了枕头下面的手，握住她的那只，另一只手紧紧拥住哈莉的背部，两人的身体紧密地贴在了一起，没有一丝缝隙。

“哈莉……”她听到他在她的唇齿间呢喃着她的名字，他在她的唇碰触到他的那一刻起，就已经几近疯狂地吻着她，仿佛在吞噬、在毁灭。似乎她在他心头激起的涟漪，胜过世间所有的滔天巨浪，那感觉在他的脑海里萦绕不去，到此时才能感到生命的一部分在血液里、在每一个毛孔后面搏动，但那又不是全然肉/体的快感，他的灵魂似乎挣脱了肉体的羁绊，沉浸在一种神秘的、如痴如醉的狂喜之中。


	224. 理智与疯狂

很快他的呼吸开始急促起来，他听到自己的喘息声在帷帐中回荡，他的胸口剧烈地震颤着，他所怀念的、只有哈莉·波特才能带来的强烈欲/望又一次回到了他身上，那种能令血浆融化的秘密激情，似乎把他带回到生命的最原始的状态。他把她的手握得紧紧的，仿佛害怕她又倏忽不见，消失在他的生命中——当然，他知道哈莉·波特不会真正消失，但她是多么的飘忽不定，她的心像海沫一样无法把握——无可讳言地，他正是喜欢这种感觉，可同时又害怕这种感觉，因为它勾起了他一些以前从未想过的、难以启齿的渴望。而现在，他虽然如此激烈地亲吻着她，拥紧她，但他还是极力控制住自己，尽量不让自己更深层次的热情吓到她，但哈莉·波特忽然停止了动作，她停下了亲吻，松开了手，把手指放到了他的睡衣衣领的下方。

“……塞德，”她轻声说，手指拉扯着他的衣领，“今天晚饭的时候，你想对我说什么？”她轻轻吻了一下他的下巴，“告诉我，塞德，我想知道。”她小口地啃/噬着那里，同时扭动着舌头在他的皮肤上滑过，男孩的呼吸越发粗重，和她相触的大腿绷得非常紧，哈莉觉得它们随时会痉挛。她好奇地将另一只手放上他的大腿——那儿猛地抖颤了一下，男孩的呼吸顿时急促得肆虐的北风。她看到他的手动了一下，似乎想做些什么，但又停止了，改而抚摸她的脸。

塞德里克垂下眼帘看她，女孩绿色的眼睛里饱含塞壬般的诱惑，她的心脏就在他心脏跳动之处迈着步伐，呼吸温暖地掠过他下巴的凹陷，奥，她的手指，魔鬼一般不安分的手指就放在他心脏附近，刺痛他的心怀。她的另一只手则在他大腿上滑动，让他那些刺激性的念头如涟漪一般迅速扩大，他真想——真想尝试着走出第一步，去尝试一下他对哈莉·波特所有绮丽的幻想，那激情早已溢出他的心，又因长久地不能和她碰面而泛滥至全身，为了抑制住这些，他已经竭尽全力。

但现在哈莉在问他问题，一边问一边那样看他。

“我想见你，哈莉。”他的嘴比他的心更快回答了她的问题，并且说得如此斩钉截铁、毫不犹豫，就像他已准备多时，正等着她来问似的。

他看到哈莉的脸上闪出一个满意的笑影。

“很好，塞德，”她轻声说，向下吻在他的喉结上，“可那时你已经见到我啦……”她又轻轻咬他一口，“告诉我，”她用舌头描摹着那块充满雄性意味的突起，感到那儿一阵起伏，“除了见我之外，”她继续向下吻去，扯开了他胸口的扣子，吻在他的锁骨上，他的嘴唇微张，从里头吐出动情的“嗬”声，“你就没有……其他的想法吗？”

她要塞德说出他心底里到底在想些什么。她知道男孩也是有激情的，那平静的、彬彬有礼又温柔的外表之下潜藏着汹涌的梦幻，如同涛声滚动的槲树林——她知道他难以启齿，不是德拉科的那种不善表达，塞德是无法表达，礼仪教育阻止了他的真诚，他从不想因为他自己冒犯到任何人。但哈莉就是要他说出来，今天她的情绪因蛇怪的服从而如此高昂，她希望眼前的男孩也能服从，不管那是出于命令还是出于喜爱——她的手开始抚上他的胸膛，他猛地抓住她的手。

“……我还想吻你，哈莉。”塞德里克回答，感觉自己好像身处梦幻的河流，河面本来风平浪静，尽管底下暗流汹涌，但他还是希望能维持住表面的淡然。但哈莉·波特出现了，她以不容反对的气势搅乱了一切，把他卷入了河底，让他亲眼看到在那河床深处，他的心到底是如何如漩涡一般激荡的，他无法再控制……

“那为什么不呢，塞德？”她移开脸朝他轻轻一笑，又摆了摆头，黑发微微摇晃，她看着他不停上下起伏的喉结，额头渗出的薄汗，泛红的皮肤和微张的嘴唇——塞德里克是如此性/感，让她的喉咙不由得收紧。那温热的气息、男孩身上勃发的生命力和欲/望在诱惑着她，她渴望他淹没她的寒冷——尽管塞德里克对她内心的黑暗一无所知。

但这次她不主动了，她不向前倾，反而向后靠去，仰躺在床上。几乎是不假思索地，一片炽热淹没了她，塞德的上半身偎了过来，他如过去一样，用手肘撑在她的上方，小心翼翼地不压着她——男孩永远这样贴心而节制。他又恢复了那平静的、如同海浪轻轻推进的吻，一边贴近她的嘴唇，一边低声呼唤她的名字，将她带入缓缓移动的暖流。那暖流它从他们的身心最深处渐渐上升，带着难以自持的、如同六月玫瑰般的柔情，一直涌到她的唇边，如此沉默而又美好。但哈莉难耐地圈住了塞德的双腿，推开了他撑在她身体两边的手，他不得不倒在她身上。

“……你要抱紧我，塞德。”她低声说，“要不留一丝缝隙……”她没有说完男孩已经开始行动起来了，现在那炽热并非靠近了她，而是融入了她、烧灼了她，那平静的海面忽然全部燃烧起来，几欲将他们俩、将这张床这间宿舍和整个霍格沃兹全都燃成灰烬——他们纵情亲吻，争相探索对方的身体，似金色的阳光和湛蓝的海水在天幕下搏动交汇——塞德里克说不出哈莉·波特究竟有什么特别的，他迷恋的是那一接触就无法保持理性的一切。

最后他又猛地坐了起来，大汗淋漓，好像刚从魁地奇球场下来，喘得他以为自己会马上死去。他不敢再看向女孩，不敢注目在她绿色神秘的眼睛上，因为只要再稍一接触，他可能真会冲破脆弱温和、精致文雅的自我，转而唤醒体内疯狂、暴虐的野兽。

“刚才你想送什么给我，塞德？”哈莉问他，将双手枕在脑袋底下，她远比男孩容易让自己回复镇定，虽然塞德热情的时间可能只维持了数秒，但她自信能让他彻底燃烧——她想要他一见到她就只能看到她，尽管那会给她带来很多麻烦，但她就是想要这样，就是要这样自私而任性，她想要以此来填满……填满许多许多的……生命里缺失了的、自生命开始就缺失的、或者现在已经开始遗失的一切。

“这个。”塞德露出一个笑容，为身上渐渐平息的热潮感到一丝放松，他从枕头底下拿出一本书递给她，同时摸出自己的魔杖，施了一个荧光闪烁。

哈莉看到书的封面手写着“赠给哈莉·波特”的字样，字迹漂亮而端正，正如塞德里克本人，不由微微一笑。她漫不经心地打开了书，依然是手写的目录……威廉姆斯急转弯、马克勾手、詹姆斯急停……最后是朗斯基假动作。她匆匆往后翻了几页，里面竟全是各国魁地奇国家队找球手最拿手的各种技巧的重现。这时塞德在她身边躺下。

“今年的魁地奇比赛停了，哈莉。”他说，握住哈莉的手，和她一起翻动书页，“但我们可以为来年的比赛做做准备，所以趁着暑假我给你做了这个。”

——塞德打算和她一起训练魁地奇，哈莉精准地猜出了他的心思。因此他亲自搜集了那么多的照片，他亲笔写下了每个技巧的要点以及具体的训练方法等等——为了她？她抚摸着上面已干的墨水，想象着男孩在制作这本手抄书时的心情，他会有多少浪漫的幻想？

“你不打算参加三强争霸赛吗，塞德？”她问，当然这个比赛不是想参加就能参加的，她还不知道塞德在魔法上的实力呢。

“我会报名的，但霍格沃兹高手如云，我不一定能被选中。”他像是不在意地说，但哈莉听得出他很希望能去。他的口气也相当自信，他肯定觉得自己能被选中，但他的天性就如他爸爸所说，非常谦逊。

“哈，塞德。”她翻了个身，把书放在他俩中间，“我知道你会被选中的——不过那样的话，你还有时间和我一起训练吗？就算有，我和赫奇帕奇的队长一起训练会惹来多少流言蜚语？他们肯定以为我们会互相放水。”

“到七年级我就不会再参加魁地奇比赛了，哈莉。”他也学着她的样子趴在床上，“我想好好练习一下飞行，因为那也是一名傲罗需要的技巧。”

“傲罗？”哈莉惊奇地问。

“是的。”塞德点点头，憧憬地说，“我已经想好了，我要在在七年级好好学习黑魔法防御术、飞行技术还有实战技术，毕业后我将会接受专业的傲罗训练，再过几年就能成为正式的傲罗了，想想看哈莉，到时候我的生活将会有多精彩！”

哈莉看着他，她原本以为他会从事更温和一点的职业，毕竟他的父亲那么爱他，他会舍得让儿子陷入危险吗？她想起那时候他爸爸面对骄横的老巴蒂时的种种举动，顿时觉得塞德之所以也有那么狂暴的一面，可能是受了父亲的影响。

“——你喜欢傲罗吗？”他忽然问。

哈莉没来得及回答，他又问了一句，“我是问，你想成为傲罗吗，哈莉？”

“那得看它到底有多精彩了，塞德，”哈莉说，塞德在想些什么？他希望她也成为傲罗，然后和他一起出任务吗？他想得可真长远。“要照我说，我确实喜欢刺激，而且越是危险我就喜欢。”她坐了起来，把书放回塞德的手里。

“找个别的场合送我吧，”她说，向他眨了眨眼，“我还得变成猫回去呢。”

塞德的眼神跳动了一下——看来他明白了她的意思，哈莉想。

“再见，塞德。”她在他唇上一吻，“也许下次我们还能幻想点别的……更大胆的那些。”她留下一个充满暗示的眼神，变成猫溜下了床。这次男孩没法送她，他还得跟自己天人交战呢。


	225. 穆迪的特训（1）

“你考虑过没有，毕业了之后想要做什么？”第二天晚上，哈莉按照约定来到穆迪的办公室，穆迪像上次一样召来了两杯茶水放在桌上，然后问道。

“我从没想过，教授。”哈莉如实回答，现在面对穆迪轻松多了，他把他的眼睛关上了，那只大大的蓝眼球好像石头一样一动不动，这是穆迪为了降低她的不适特意关掉的。

“嗯。”穆迪深思起来，过了一会儿他才示意哈莉喝一口茶水，“也没想过要当傲罗吗？”

哈莉看了他一眼，穆迪的神情好像她应该立刻回答“想过，但我觉得自己的能力不够，请你教教我”似的，她也很快想起了塞德昨晚告诉她的理想。其实她对傲罗的生活不甚了解，除了他们会追逐黑魔法和黑巫师之外一无所知，不过假如傲罗真的拥有使用黑魔法以及审判、监禁的特权的话，她倒是挺感兴趣的。人嘛，总是希望生活在规则之外，尤其她是哈莉·波特。

“——也从没想过，教授。”她故意说，试图在穆迪那充满沟壑的脸上找出异样的神情，那脸一下子变得严肃起来，他思考着，端起自己的茶杯喝了一口。

“那么你最喜欢做的事什么呢，假如没有黑魔王的话？”他问。

“那可多啦，教授，”哈莉说，“我喜欢打魁地奇，喜欢学习新的魔法，除此之外好像没什么了。”

“那你讨厌什么呢？”他接着问。

“好像也没有什么特别讨厌的东西。”她耸耸肩，“可能只有等我遇到了才能说我讨厌什么。”

“听起来非常没有个性，波特小姐。”穆迪评价，“不过我相信你说的全是真话，没有当我的面儿假装对傲罗很感兴趣。”

“我确实非常感兴趣，先生，”哈莉稍微辩解了一下说，“只是我不知道毕业后是不是一定要做这个，也许到时候还会对别的事情感兴趣，比如，也许我想做魁地奇明星，或者做魔法部长？”

穆迪笑了起来，哈莉装作若无其事，悄悄地盯着他的脸。

“说得不错，波特，”他点点头，“怪不得邓布利多为什么说你其实非常有个性。”他用力地点点头，又喝了一口他的茶，下巴再次虚点了一下哈莉的茶杯，示意她也喝一口。

“奥。”哈莉的脸有点发热了，她控制自己不要去问穆迪邓布利多到底说了些什么，把茶端起来喝了一口，顺便用冒着热气的茶杯挡着自己的脸。

“他说你很清楚自己该做什么并且愿意倾尽全力。”穆迪接着说，“也就是说，你已经知道黑魔王随时会回归的事，并且知道我在这儿教书的原因，因此你会把你所有的精力都用在有效学习上，以免在成为黑魔王的目标后，死得过快。”

哈莉微微张大了嘴，穆迪的话是不是过于直白了？她还从没听到过这么完全不顾别人心理的话语呢。

“你在魔法界的名声太响亮了，波特。他们都认为你是大难不死的女孩，黑魔王无法杀死你，”他继续强调，“也就是说，如果黑魔王一出现你马上就死了，肯定会给魔法界带来巨大的恐慌，从这个层面来看，我认为你绝对不能立刻就死。”

“那么……”哈莉瞪着眼问道，“您觉得我什么时候死合适？”

“起码也得战斗几场，”他严肃地说，他从椅子上站起来踱步，木头腿一直响个不停，“然后像个真正的英雄那样死去。这样你就会激起其他人的战斗意志，他们会继承你的遗志——”

“我更想活着带领他们。”哈莉说，话里有点火气，她赶紧又喝了一口茶水好让自己平心静气，“你凭什么认为我会死得很快？”

“因为你太烂了，波特，”他一如既往地不留情面，“你根本不知道自己有多差劲——也许比起其他四年级的学生来说，你还算可以，但是你几乎没参加过实战，也没学过多少有用的魔法，更缺乏必要的警惕心——比如现在，你有没有觉得头有点疼，放不下杯子？如果我现在给你一个阿瓦达索命，你是不是会死得特别快？”他掏出魔杖比划着。

哈莉想放下杯子，想站起来身来大声嘲笑他说错了——但她真的没法动了，话都说不出一句。肯定是那杯茶！茶水里面下了药还是有恶咒？穆迪想干什么？她怀疑地看着穆迪。

“我说过你缺乏必要的警惕心，波特，”他的魔杖对着她，“我知道格兰芬多的学生总是这么鲁莽容易相信别人——你要怎么才能知道，不是所有人都值得相信呢？”他叹了口气，魔杖随意地一点，哈莉发现自己能讲话了。

“可你是霍格沃兹的教授！还是一个前傲罗！”哈莉喊道，“我为什么不能相信你？”

“错了，波特。”他用力地摇头，“谁告诉你霍格沃兹的教授就一定安全？谁告诉你傲罗就代表正义？如果你不能明白身份不代表任何事的话，那我真替你的未来担忧——本来我还指望你能战斗呢。”

“但……但你自己也喝了那杯茶。”哈莉挣扎着说道。

“首先这两杯茶可能不是从同一个壶里倒出来的，”穆迪提醒她，“其次就算是同一个壶里的茶水，我也可能事先服下了解药或者我自己能解咒；最后你也不能排除有人在我们俩都不知情的情况下施了恶咒。”

“奥。”哈莉不是没想到这些，只是——“可这里不是有你在吗？”

“如此说来是被我的身份骗了。”穆迪高声说，“假如我是个陌生人，你不会那么随意地喝下我倒的茶——我注意到茶水上桌之后，你并没有像某些学生那样迫不及待地去喝，以此发出信号，表示对教师权威的服从。与他们不同，你是在我暗示了你两次才喝下的，但无论你之前多么不想喝，最后还是喝了——你没能坚持你的反抗性，这是非常可惜的事。”

“可我为什么要反抗呢，先生？”哈莉问道，“你又不会对我做什么。”

“这就谈到要点了，我的孩子。”穆迪说，“你也和其他人一样，认为霍格沃兹是绝对安全的——我问你，假如它这么安全的话，那邓布利多为什么要我来呢？”听到这句话的哈莉的眼球微微一缩。穆迪注意到了，他嘲讽地一笑，“我认为你还没意识到学校的处境，鞭子还没抽到你的身上，你的身边还没有死过人，你就总觉得这些事不会发生在你身上——你的老师们个个都还不错，同学之间也只是开些无伤大雅的小玩笑——但难道你就没想过，在你的老师里潜藏着食死徒，在你的同学中间，也潜伏着食死徒的孩子？只要黑魔王一来，他们就会从可敬可亲变得残暴而恐怖？”

他紧盯着哈莉的脸，再慢慢地开口：“你应该知道，那个斯莱特林院长过去就曾是黑魔王最信任的人之一；斯莱特林大多数学生的家庭，都或多或少跟黑魔王有说不清道不明的关系——此外你们最自诩勇气的格兰芬多刚刚出了一个隐藏了十几年的叛徒，如果不是他逃走了，我根本不会出现在这里。所以你还要坚持用你的直觉去判断一个人是否正义吗？退一万步说，即使穆迪本人是正义的，你又如何判断站在你面前的这个穆迪是真实的呢？你如何知道他不是喝了复方汤剂或者用了你所不知道的魔咒变成这幅样子的？”

哈莉被他说出了一声冷汗。他说得对极了。但她又想起韦斯莱先生对他的评价——过分警惕。有任何风吹草动他都会以为是黑巫师出现了，之前韦斯莱先生还处理过他闹出的乱子呢……

“那么你是用了复方汤剂吗？”她问。

“是的，所以我现在就要给你一个阿瓦达。”他微笑着说，尽管那笑容依然难看得要命，“听着，波特。我们为了将每一个黑巫师投进监狱死了很多同伴。”他停顿了一会儿，看起来非常伤心，过了一小会儿他又挤出一个笑容，“我和你同样幸运，比起死去的他们，我仅仅只是失去了一条腿。”他用手指敲着那条木腿，“我希望你能活得久一点，在他回来之前，你必须养成随时警惕的习惯——你的魔杖在哪？”下一秒他彻底解除了哈莉身上的禁锢魔法。

哈莉一翻手腕，魔杖就出现在她手里：“在这儿，先生。”

“很好，”他说，“你的魔杖倒是在该呆的位置。接下来我要教你几个检查恶咒的魔法——魔法本身对你这样大的学生不难，只需要几个晚上。难的是你得养成习惯——不管是谁给你的东西，哪怕是邓布利多给你的也要警惕——因为你不知道那是不是真的邓布利多。此外不管是通过猫头鹰寄过来的，还是托人转交的，或是直接送到你手里的东西，都要一一检查，不要大意。”

“如果我跟朋友在一起也这样检查的话，他们不会反感我吗？”哈莉问，谁会什么东西都检查一遍？那样的话岂不是什么都不能做了？

“——你有那种不顾你生命安全的朋友？那就跟他们绝交。”穆迪不耐烦地说，“谁要把别人的生命放在他自己无关紧要的事情之下的话，就叫他滚。”

“奥。”哈莉答应着，她相信罗恩和赫敏不会介意。他们知道她的伤疤又疼了，也知道这绝对和伏地魔有关。

“如果有任何东西离开了你的视线又回来了的话，你也要检查一遍。”他继续叮嘱，“我知道你现在听不下去，不过我会随时检测你、训练你，假如你再中了我的恶咒的话，我可不会像这次这样帮你解开了。”他严肃地点头，哈莉知道他是认真的。

他们开始正式训练起来，与西里斯和莱姆斯不同的是，穆迪显得极其专业，并且说不出的专注，他那剩下的一只眼睛看人的时候，哈莉觉得他好像也能看进人的心里，看得人浑身发毛。哈莉在这种目光的直视下，进步神速。

“很好，波特。”两个小时过去，穆迪终于点了点头，“虽然慢了一点，但还算不错，照这个进度，我们只要两个星期就能全部学完这些，往下一个咒语进发了。”

“接下来需要学什么，教授？”哈莉问，真希望是更实用些的魔法，那些攻击性强的。

“先不急，波特。”穆迪说，“我还有个任务要给你，和检测恶咒相关的任务——还记得吗，我曾经见过你穿着隐身衣跟踪斯内普——告诉我，你发现了什么？”

“我只是怀疑。”哈莉飞快地说，原来穆迪以为她是发现了“前食死徒”斯内普什么问题才跟踪他的，希望穆迪不要看出别的来。

“怀疑什么？”穆迪兴奋起来，“斯内普做了什么和黑魔法或者黑魔王相关的事吗？”

“……还没有，教授。”她镇定地撒着慌，把她的蛇怪藏得严严实实。“但我觉得只要盯着他，肯定能看出什么来，伏地魔就要回来了，他难道没一点察觉吗？我认为他会露出破绽的。”

“你恨他，波特？”穆迪好奇地问，“你想把他赶出霍格沃兹？”

“是的，教授。”哈莉面不改色地说，“在您面前我不想掩盖我对他的憎恨，我想要——搜集他的罪证，然后把他送去阿兹卡班，最好他能得到一个摄魂怪的吻，那样才能如我的意——你知道他是怎么对待我、怎么对待格兰芬多的吗？我觉得这个学校可能有一半的学生在盼着他死呢。”

“我也这样想，波特。”穆迪又笑了一下，哈莉惊异地发现，这个笑容似乎是从他的内心散发出来的，和刚才的那几个笑有着微妙的不同。

“我们有一个共同的目标。”他兴奋得脸部发红，“刚好我要你去做的，就是继续监视斯内普，监视斯莱特林那些蠢蠢欲动的狗崽子们。我一个人的精力实在有限，不能看着整个霍格沃兹，我需要一个帮手——而你正好就是我需要的品质，你要训练你的警惕心，你还有隐身衣，想一想，还有比你更适合的人选吗？”


	226. 小心斯内普的左臂

“恶咒显形！”哈莉喊道。

“第几次了？”罗恩看着赫敏，赫敏则看着哈莉，这时哈莉正对着晚餐施咒，那些食物刚刚“非常正常地”“如同往日地”出现在他们面前的餐盘里，哈莉却在他们打算大快朵颐的时候掏出了魔杖。

“我们不能对我们的食物掉以轻心，”她说，阻止了朋友们用餐——罗恩当时正往嘴里塞一只大鸡腿，哈莉把鸡腿从他嘴里给夺了下来，这费了她不小的劲儿，“万一这里面被人下了毒或者施了恶咒呢？”

“你不说点什么吗，赫敏？”罗恩用力地叹着气，他和赫敏又和好了，并且还加入了赫敏的家养小精灵协会。“一个多星期了，哈莉每一顿之前都要花上五分钟检查食物是不是有问题，这样我们还吃不吃饭了？”

“保持警惕，罗恩。”哈莉严肃地说，“你不想成为傲罗吗？我听穆迪教授说过这一点在傲罗训练里非常重要——你得防备有人在你的食物和饮用水里，或者在你的随身物品里放些你不知道的东西。对了——”她危险地眯起眼睛，“还得防备站在你面前的是不是真的是你的朋友。”

她把魔杖对准罗恩念了一句“变身显形”，一道红光直击罗恩的胸膛，把他吓了一大跳，哈莉审视地看着他，他的脸皱得像个大号汉堡，“唔，你是真的罗恩·韦斯莱。”

“这又是什么咒语，哈莉？”罗恩问。

“据穆迪教授说，这是能让喝了复方汤剂或者使用了其他变形术的人显出原形的咒语，”哈莉说，“不过他也说这只是个初步检测，更复杂的还在后面，只是我暂时还没学会。”

“穆迪教授亲自教的肯定很有效，”赫敏小声说，“不过他为什么要教你这些？是不是因为——”她没有说下去，脸上露出了一丝恐惧。

“还没到那一步，赫敏。”哈莉知道她想问伏地魔是不是就要回来了，她不想引起朋友们的恐慌，“我和穆迪教授还没直接讨论这个话题——”

“多加小心，哈莉。”赫敏说，她的眉间显出很深的忧虑，“你一定要尽心学习穆迪教授教给你的一切，他也许是意识到了什么。”

“我会的，赫敏。”哈莉扯出一个笑容，尽量安慰她聪明又细心的朋友，“我也喜欢学习新魔咒，我吃完饭就去穆迪教授那里。”今晚她还要跟穆迪一起去巡逻呢——得去看看前食死徒西弗勒斯·斯内普有没有安安分分地呆在他的地窖里。

——她得说，在私底下教过她的人中，只有穆迪是全心全意把精力放在教学上的。在教她的时候，他既不问她的家庭生活，也不打听她的隐私，对她的绿眼睛没有任何怀念，也不会从她的眼镜和黑发联想到她父亲，更不会长吁短叹地怀念过去，他目标明确，行动力超强。

“努力学习，波特，这个咒语能让你辨别恶咒。”

“集中精力，波特，你也不想立刻就死吧？”

“要对得起你的使命，波特，尽可能地为其他人多活一些时候。”

“举起你的魔杖，波特。假如你在两个晚上不能学好这个咒语的话，你会在还没有跟黑魔王照面的时候就死去。”

……

他就用他那只眯缝的黑眼睛，用他那冷冰冰的言辞，把她那些乱七八糟的心事全部给击退了，什么爱与恨、什么男孩或男人，她的那些躁郁与疯狂，所有的疑问统统都被抛在一边，她完全没有时间和精力想起那些——如果有人在你耳边时时提醒她你命不久矣的话，你还能想起多少与此无关的事呢？他让她每天一睁眼就只能想起最该做的事，她的最高目标——打败伏地魔。

——哦不，按照穆迪的说法，是争取在伏地魔手里多活一秒。

这种专心学习、心无旁骛的感觉，她只有在二年级、当年轻的伏地魔教她的时候，她才体会过。

午夜零点，哈莉和穆迪在他的办公室碰面，哈莉已经穿好了隐身衣，这是她第一次和穆迪一起巡逻，心里多少有些紧张。

穆迪又一次关掉了他的魔眼。“打起精神，波特，”他说，“没有魔眼的帮助，我什么都看不见，只能依靠直觉。我可以带着你先去巡视一遍，告诉你我最近在学校发现的异动，以及那些应该多关照的地方。”

“好的，教授。”哈莉回答，她跟着穆迪走出了他位于三楼的办公室。奇怪的是，穆迪不但关掉了魔眼，还没有在他那条木腿和拐杖上施无声咒，他的腿和拐杖在沿路蹬蹬作响，简直等于通知所有人谁来了。假如真有人在空教室里干坏事的话，他们肯定早就跑了。

“教授，”哈莉疑惑地问，“您用不着——”

“用不着。”穆迪说，“我就是要让他们先熟悉我的脚步声，这声音将会遍布整个霍格沃兹，让那些在暗地里策划阴谋的人一听到类似的声音就神经衰弱——这是一种心理战术，波特。”

“奥。”哈莉顺着他的思路想了想，“那么您在真正追踪的时候，您反而会施无声咒了？”

“聪明。”穆迪称赞了她一句，这是非常难得的，“不过你要牢牢记住，不要把任何做法变成一种规则——要随机应变。”

“是的，教授。”那么怎么随机应变呢？哈莉可猜不出，她的这位黑魔法防御术的教授花样很多，她可能得先学习一阵子才能谈得上随机应变吧。

“——有件事我想问你，”他一边向前走，一边说道，“邓布利多告诉我，你曾在魁地奇世界杯上跟小巴蒂·克劳奇打过照面，是真的吗？你亲眼见到他了吗？”

“没有，先生。”哈莉如实回答，“我没有亲眼见到他，我只是猜测……”

“跟我说说当时的情形，波特。”穆迪深思地说，“顺便也说说你的推测。”

哈莉正要如实说出是有人看到了她的魔杖被人偷走了，但转念一想，她只是告诉邓布利多她“猜测”有人偷走了她的魔杖，并没有说是有人看到的。因为她知道，假如她这样说的话，那么邓布利多一定会让她说出到底是谁看到的，到时候她是供出德拉科还是不供出呢？没必要把细节说得那么清楚，她想。

“我的魔杖被巴蒂·克劳奇的家养小精灵所在包厢的一个穿隐身衣的人拿走了，这个人用魔杖发出了黑魔标记。我怀疑这个人就是小巴蒂•克劳奇。我更怀疑老克劳奇先生把儿子和妻子掉了包，他的妻子代替儿子死去，他则把儿子一直带在身边？”

“你的猜测不是没有道理，”穆迪说，哈莉注意到他走下了楼梯，沿着一条很少人知道的近路向地窖走去，看来他在霍格沃兹的两个星期内，就熟知了这儿的地形。“让我们先假设他的儿子确实还活着，而且偷走了你的魔杖。但他为什么又把儿子放出来呢？尤其在魁地奇世界杯这个引人注目的当口？”

“我也在思考这个问题，教授，”哈莉说，穆迪一下子就看出了问题所在，他的目光如此敏锐，确实不愧是一个顶尖的傲罗，“也许是这么多年过去了，他以为他的儿子终于想通了，变好了？”

“不对。”穆迪摇了摇头，“我很了解他，他从来不是一个容易心软的人。”

“可能他老了，”哈莉回忆起她和西里斯以及莱姆斯讨论的片段，“当一个人老境颓唐，想起自己曾经做过的错事，想到他是如何让一个本该纯良的儿子变成了伏地魔的追随者，他可能是后悔了？”

“——是你心软了，波特。”穆迪停下脚步严厉地说，哈莉被他严肃的表情吓了一跳，“你怎么能设想一个人老了就会改变？你不应该对任何人有任何预设，在没有查出真相之前，我们不能相信我们的任何推断——当然我们可以推理，但不能绝对相信它，尤其不能相信直觉。因为那很可能是因为这个结论刚好符合我们的希望，而不是事实如此。——现在再告诉我一次，你是否亲眼目睹有人从隐身衣里伸出手来拿走了你的魔杖？”

“……没有。”哈莉不得不说了真话。

“那么你为什么斩钉截铁地告诉邓布利多，有人从隐身衣里伸手拿走了它呢？”他追问，一边向前走去。

“我……”哈莉张口结舌，她没法告诉穆迪那是德拉科告诉他的，因为德拉科的父亲卢修斯，恰巧也是穆迪憎恶的前食死徒的一员。尤其不久前穆迪才刚刚教训过他一顿。她绝不能在这时候提及德拉科。

“是有人看到了这一幕告诉你的吗？”他接着问。

“……也没有。”哈莉艰难地说，在穆迪面前撒谎并不容易。

“有也没关系，”穆迪说，他好像变得通情达理了一些，“我知道你的信息可能来源不明，我也理解也许你不愿意将这个人暴露给我知道。不过容我提醒你，不管你有多相信这个给你提供线索的人，你也不能完全相信他的话。这跟我之前告诉你的、怀疑茶水的理由是一致的，因为——”他故意顿了一下，让哈莉接上。

“因为即使这个人值得相信，他的线索也未必值得相信。”哈莉说，她也开始怀疑德拉科是不是真的看清了当时发生的一切，“这当中有很多影响真相的因子。——那我们该如何去判断真假呢？”她忍不住问道。

“要知道茶水里是不是有毒或被人下了恶咒，唯一的方法就是试一试，”他说，“当然你用不着亲自去试，你大可以把茶水交给其他人，交给那些也想知道真相的人。”他笑了笑，“在我们不能用检查咒语的时候，这是最好的方法。”

“交给谁？”哈莉惊奇地问。她绝没想到穆迪竟会这样讲。

“交给我。”他沉稳地说，又点了点头，仿佛这是理所当然的，“交给更有经验的人。你没必要担起不该由你挑的担子。我会查出这个人是谁的——如果那真的是小巴蒂•克劳奇，老巴蒂的麻烦就大了。而你，你现在最大的任务是学习。”

“是的，教授。”穆迪的话让她多少轻松了一些。

“此外你要小心。”他放低了声音，“你知道吧，黑魔王会在食死徒的左手臂上烙下黑魔标记，随着他的强大，黑魔标记将会越来越清晰，一旦他完全回来，那个标记就会召唤出他所有的奴仆——所以你首先要小心的就是斯内普，别给他机会伤害你。”

“可是邓布利多不是很信任他吗？”哈莉问，“虽然我也很讨厌斯内普，但是……”

“邓布利多有种不可救药的天真，他对他愿意相信的人总是毫无保留，”穆迪叹气，“当然我也不是要说斯内普的坏话，只是提醒你，关注他的手臂，波特。黑魔王的威压不是你能想象的。”

这时他的脚步又停住了，他示意哈莉不要出声，哈莉谨慎地站定了，她看见斯内普正从地窖里出来，刚巧和穆迪面对面。他们俩互相盯着对方，穆迪的敌意明显高过斯内普。斯内普则偶尔会把目光投到穆迪身旁的某个点上，目光有些困惑。


	227. 无尽的孤独

哈莉·波特在干什么？斯内普想，她穿着隐身衣站在阿拉斯托·穆迪旁边，疯眼汉没发现她？不可能。疯眼汉也没动用他的魔眼，为什么？他脑子里全是问号。

“有何贵干吗，穆迪先生？”他假惺惺地问。

“只是来看看这儿有没有什么异动，斯内普教授。”穆迪粗鲁地答道，“你知道邓布利多给了我可以在霍格沃兹巡视的特权——”

“这并不是什么特权，”斯内普告诉他，当他心口不一的时候，语调往往显得分外甜蜜，“在这儿的教授每个人都可以在任何时间巡视任何地方。”

“也许等到邓布利多认识到你的真面目的之后，你就只能巡视一百平方英尺大小的地方了，”穆迪哼着气说，哈莉知道他指的是阿兹卡班的牢房，“到时候你可以尽情行使你的所有权力——不过在那之前，我要搜搜你的办公室，我可以告诉你的是，”他的脸上出现了一个扭曲的微笑，“这是我作为傲罗的特权。”

哈莉吃了一惊。最近两个星期她既没有去上魔药课，也没怎么在公共场合见到斯内普，她猜测斯内普是去准备死亡魔药的材料了，这些材料里有些是禁/药，斯内普应该从没想过会有人来搜他的办公室，也许就那么随意地放在桌子上了——她清楚地看到一根血管在斯内普的太阳穴上可怕地跳动着，愤怒之余，他还有一些紧张。

穆迪点点头，朝斯内普走过去，哈莉跟在他身后，斯内普的脸变红了，他的愤怒越来越深，可是他无法阻止穆迪，只有也跟在他身后。哈莉小心地不碰到他，尽管她知道斯内普早就发现她了。

“打开门，斯内普教授。”穆迪站在他办公室的门前说，“你该知道，邓布利多让我密切监视——”

“邓布利多恰好很信任我，”斯内普咬牙切齿地说，“他怎么会吩咐你搜查我的办公室？”

“邓布利多当然相信你，”穆迪吼道，“他是个很轻信的人，是吗？总认为应该给人第二次机会。可是我——我认为有些污点是洗不掉的，斯内普。有些污点是永远也洗不掉的，你明白我的意思吧？”

斯内普突然做了一件非常奇怪的事。他猛地用右手抓住左胳膊，就好像胳膊突然疼痛难忍似的。哈莉真想看看他的左胳膊上是不是真有黑魔标记，她还想问问斯内普，刚刚是那个标记发作了吗？如果伏地魔真的回来了，他会站在哪一边呢？他对她母亲的爱意能支持他对抗伏地魔吗？她不敢再深入地想下去了——假如能，他一开始就不会倒向伏地魔了吧？

“打开门，斯内普。”穆迪冷冰冰地说，语气充满威胁。他的目光也转向斯内普的手臂，“不然的话，我也很有兴趣……知道……”

“好吧。”斯内普说，努力使自己的语气显得平静，他掏出魔杖，魔杖的顶端微微发颤，哈莉从没见过他这样，被人威胁却说不出一句恶语。不需要去看他的左手臂，她完全相信那里确实有黑魔标记，她不知道当他看到那个标记的时候，胸口浮起的是悔恨痛苦还是荣耀自豪？

不管怎么样，它现在成了别人要挟他的工具。

——可怜的人。哈莉带着厌憎又同情的复杂心态看见斯内普低着头踏进了他自己的办公室，看到他为了压抑愤怒与屈辱而浑身颤抖。穆迪没有看他一眼，不带任何感情地走了进去，哈莉则寸步不离地跟在他身后，她控制住自己想要投向斯内普的目光。

多么相似啊，这情形简直和德拉科变成白鼬那次差不了多少。

斯内普没有关上门，他只是站在门口，看着穆迪用他那只眯缝的黑眼睛审查他办公室里堆积如山的魔药材料和从各处搜集来的书，他等着穆迪把他十几年的心血毁于一旦——早在他被邓布利多担保下来并任命为教师的那一刻起，他就知道迟早会有这么一天。有人并不如邓布利多那么相信他，应该说，除了邓布利多和霍格沃兹少数教师之外，相信他忠于邓布利多的人几乎是凤毛麟角。

这是可以理解的。他也希望除了邓布利多之外别人都能这么想。

“看着点。”穆迪低声对哈莉说，小心不让斯内普听到——当他们走近斯内普的书桌时，斯内普还站在门口。“我们一起来看看斯内普教授是不是在这里藏了不合时宜的东西——你的魔药学得怎么样？”

“还不错，先生。”哈莉同样小声地答道，她小心翼翼地移动脚步，四边的书架和材料架高高耸起，没有露出哪怕一丁点儿墙壁。这里和上次相比并没有什么改变，壁炉没有燃起，到处都是潮湿滑腻的药味。正对面的书架和书桌笼罩在深不可测的黑暗里，斯内普没打开那儿的灯，桌上有些黑乎乎的东西堆在那儿，哈莉不禁猜测那就是禁/药，心里顿时有些紧张，假如被穆迪发现的话——不过转念一想，也许让穆迪抓住他才好呢，免得她的蛇怪毒液制成的死亡魔药落在伏地魔手里。

穆迪掏出魔杖，施了个“荧光闪烁”，朝桌子走过去，哈莉看见那桌子上放了个大篮子，篮子里铺着厚厚的、叠起来的褥子，褥子上还有一个小枕头和一个小被子，有点像个婴儿床。“可能是障眼法，”穆迪说，他打了好几个显现咒语在篮子上，但篮子固执地没有任何变化，穆迪只好伸手把那些枕头被子和褥子全都抱起来抖搂了一回，不过仍然一无所获。

哈莉已经看出来这个大篮子是做什么用的了，这不是什么婴儿床，而是一个猫窝。因为在穆迪掀起那个小被子的时候，她看到里面掉出来一只布老鼠，它掉在桌子上“叽叽”地叫着，斯内普好像听到了它的叫声，快步赶上前来把这个让人尴尬的小玩意捏在了手里。

“这是什么，斯内普教授？”穆迪问，在他看来，这些东西似乎比那些材料和书更叫人心生疑窦。

斯内普看着他，表情比刚才还要阴沉数倍，他又悄悄地在胸腔之下呼吸着，缓解着种种复杂的情绪。他不会想让穆迪这样的人知道他这里有个猫窝，并且他还给猫弄了个布老鼠的——哈莉看到他脸上那样为难的神色，不由得也像上次面对德拉科一样撇过脸去，不忍看到斯内普在穆迪面前低声下气的样子。

是的，当她认出那是个猫窝的时候，她就像穆迪所说的那样心软了，她不由得想起麦格教授细致地叮嘱斯内普如何照料一只猫儿、而他不耐烦的情形——本来也不是一只真猫，没有必要太放在心上。尽管哈莉认为为了演得更像一点儿，他应该准备一些猫必需品。她甚至想过自己去买一些放在他这里，但她没想到他居然主动去买了，这让她始料未及的举动，令她的心和血脉又一次翻腾起来。

“这是个布老鼠，穆迪先生，”她听到斯内普说，他的声音透着种古怪的冷静，哈莉的心头也闪过一种莫名其妙的紧张，但很快平息了，“最近我养了只猫，这个猫窝和布老鼠都是给它准备的。”

“……哼哼。”穆迪从鼻孔里哼了两声，哈莉听不出他到底相不相信斯内普，但他没再围着这事打转儿了，他绕过斯内普，开始逐格逐格地检查那些书和材料，哈莉紧张地跟着他，随着他检查的深入，她的紧张也越来越严重。每当他拉出一个瓶子，她都怀疑那是不是禁/药，担心斯内普会不会因此被关进阿兹卡班，同时又矛盾地担心着斯内普手臂上可能存在的黑魔标记。到最后她弄得自己神经衰弱，斯内普倒一副无所谓的样子了。

“找到什么了吗，穆迪先生？”在穆迪检查了他办公室里的最后一个角落，斯内普凑上来讽刺地问道。

“谨慎点，斯内普教授。”穆迪直起腰说，他那黑眼睛无情地看着斯内普，“我盯着你呢，你可别弄出什么乱子来。”

“如果你没什么事的话，我想要睡觉了。”斯内普说，他又一次退到门边，手里还捏着那只布老鼠，“恕我不送你出去了。”

穆迪一瘸一拐地走了出去，哈莉照样跟在他后面，斯内普在他们身后彭地关上了门。

刚才的事件让哈莉有种奇特的感受，她觉得穆迪和斯内普之间无形的战斗似乎根本和她没有关系，她只是个旁观者。两人都知道她在场，但整个过程中除了穆迪在最开始和她说了一句话之外，就没有再看她一眼了。斯内普也是如此，除了最初望向她的那一眼，他对她也视若无睹。他像是不知道她在为她担心似的，只是全心全意地投入到与穆迪的对抗当中。而穆迪也不像之前所说，要教她什么她不知道的、能看出别人秘密的方法。现在他什么也不说，就任她走在他身边，哈莉知道在思索着什么，但那依然与她无关。

这时哈莉想到另一些事，奥利弗至今没有给她写信，虽然她并不特别盼望，但他没有写来总教她有些不是滋味；而接近两周的时间过去，塞德里克也没有送来那本他亲手写的书，与其说他是被他自己的礼貌或者矜持压倒，哈莉认为倒不如说是她的魅力没有她想象的那样有力量；弗雷德和乔治最近则一直沉迷于如何骗过邓布利多好参加三强争霸赛，把从前对她说过的话忘得一干二净；她和德拉科以及斯内普之间横亘着价值观和人生观的截然不同，而与她有着相似之处的西里斯和莱姆斯又无法理解她内心黑暗的一面——她的朋友罗恩和赫敏也和他们一样，他们也不了解真实的她。

不需要了解。哈莉赌气地想，谁也没规定必须了解了才能在一块儿做朋友，她劝告自己用不着为了这些事特别难受。她本来也没有特别期待什么，那现在又何必去要求这么多呢？

他们到了走廊里，夜色一片漆黑，四下里一片寂静，只有穆迪那吵人的木腿和拐杖磕在地上的声音响个不停，显得单调而乏味。哈莉仍披着她的隐身衣，感到自己似乎真的渐渐消融在这夜色里，和隐身衣一起彻底隐身，因为她根本无人注意。——死亡也不过是这种感觉吧？她虚幻地想。假如她死亡的话，会发生什么事呢？

“——注意到了吗，波特。”一直没有说话的穆迪忽然开口了，吓了沉浸在幻想中的哈莉一大跳，“你看到斯内普按住的左手臂了吗？我知道他在拼命隐藏那里正隐隐作痛的事实。他肯定在谋划着什么以等待黑魔王回来，除他之外，还有许多人也等着这一天，想想魁地奇世界杯那天，那些食死徒是多么嚣张！”

“魔法部为什么没能对付他们？为什么让食死徒到处溜溜达达？”哈莉问，带着压抑的怒火，“如此重大的赛事，安保却这样儿戏，卢多·巴格曼和老巴蒂·克劳奇不应该对此负责吗？福吉部长连道歉都不需要吗？”

穆迪停住了，他那只黑眼睛惊奇地看着隐藏在空气里的哈莉，哈莉立刻知道自己说得过头了，要知道穆迪可是个退了休的傲罗，之前也归属魔法部管理，她这么说会不会让他生气？

“——说得对，波特。”他笑了起来，脸容因此更加扭曲，“要说食死徒之所以能这么大摇大摆地走出来，不把魔法部放在眼里，最大的原因就是康纳利·福吉的无能。”

这次轮到哈莉惊讶了，她从没在别的任何人口中听到对魔法部长如此毫不留情的评判，穆迪可真的有点让她刮目相看了。“既然如此，邓布利多为什么不——”为什么不取而代之呢？

“别说出来，波特。”穆迪适时阻止了她，“我知道你想说什么，我敢说不止你一个人这么想，我们注重实干的这一派全都这么想，很多人都不明白邓布利多拒绝的原因——不过我能理解他。”

哈莉不由得问道：“——那到底是为什么呢？”问完她又后悔了，穆迪不可能告诉她。

“……一个深层次的原因，我可以告诉你，但我觉得你可能不会明白。”他低声说，“他在害怕，他害怕权力会引发他某种不健康的欲/望，害怕他自己会因此深陷泥潭，无法脱身。”

他怜悯的目光从空气中经过，哈莉觉得那似乎看到了她身上，她的思绪转到了邓布利多身上。“不健康的欲/望”指的是什么？他害怕自己陷入怎样的泥潭？他是害怕被权力支配吗？她思索着。

“不过他会照顾他自己的。如果你要问这个世上谁最能压制自己的野心和其他的负面情绪，那当然是邓布利多无疑。但是别的人我就不能保证了——如我所说，巫师世界里正有无数的人在蠢蠢欲动，你必须认识到他们手臂黑魔标记的力量以及可能带来的严重后果。所以你得趁着这个空档让自己强大起来。”穆迪又看了看她所在的位置，“好了，今晚的巡视就到此为止，快回去吧。”

哈莉机械地点着头向前走去，她的脑子里装满了各种各样的事儿，眼前晃动着各式各样的人的脸，他们都对她说着什么，让她的头脑发胀。穆迪的话让她意识到邓布利多也并非完美，他也有拼命压抑的内心的洪流——以前她总是不自觉地抗拒这种想法，不愿意去设想邓布利多这样的人也有权欲。但她现在决心要面对一个事实，那就是所有人都有他的阴暗面，他们和她一样，并不愿意在别人面前显露出来，正是这个认识让她倍感孤独。

恍惚中她意识到一件事，那就是她得挣扎着度日，并且还得独自战斗。虽然有那么多人想要帮她，但她和他们之间有着无法逾越的鸿沟。在这个时候，她无比渴望摆脱这让人浑身疲惫的桎梏，她想要暂时找个地方安歇，一个有着光芒与温暖的地方，有个身影模糊的人正在那里永恒地等待着——哈莉回到了宿舍，脱下隐身衣变成了一只小猫，这种状态下，似乎比穿着隐身衣更容易轻快地离开，去所有她想去的地方——那么去哪里呢？

她在楼梯间四处乱晃，顺着自己的心情四处乱走，不知不觉间又来到斯内普的办公室外了。她为什么还要来这儿？来看看斯内普还能守护住他自己的良心吗？她开始用爪子挠门，门立刻就开了。

哈莉踏着步子往里走，看也不看斯内普一眼，此刻她不愿意去证实任何事。那个猫窝还在桌子上，她顺着椅子跳了上去，看到里面的被褥和小枕头都被整理好了，布老鼠也放在了枕头边上，哈莉钻进被窝，用被子把自己裹了起来，她一只爪子抓过布老鼠，把它放在自己的脸旁，它在她耳边小声地叽叽叫着，好像催眠曲一般。

“你没有话要说吗，波特？”斯内普关上门问道。

——没有，我什么也不想和你说。她在心里回答，闭上了眼睛，立刻感到无尽的疲倦瞬间袭来。


	228. 思考爱情的哈莉·波特

从这个晚上开始，哈莉的话比以前更少了，她总是试图在人群中隐身，试图更多地观察而不是发言，让自己只说必须要说的话。当她这么做的时候，她感到面前的所有人都奇特地陌生着，尽管他们天天见面，却无法真正理解对方。她和罗恩理解赫敏解救家养小精灵的想法吗？并不。她不过是为了维持友情，而罗恩仅仅只是想少一些麻烦，避免被赫敏纠缠不休罢了——那么她与赫敏理解罗恩吗？哈莉深知她羡慕的是罗恩那简单快乐的头脑，赫敏也一样，因为她俩相对于同龄的孩子都过于早熟了。

这令哈莉感到一丝恐惧——但此时她还不知道这恐惧究竟从何而来。直到一件大事发生，哈莉才恍然大悟，原来她并不是心思过分敏感，而是有些东西确实存在着，只是在二年级之后，她强迫自己不去在意它们罢了。

一天课后，他们在大理石楼梯脚下发现了一则大启事，上面说布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的代表将于10月30日星期五傍晚六时抵达，并让学生们届时到城堡前面集合迎接客人，然后参加欢迎宴会。

哈莉的心中一阵厌烦，尤其当看到其他人都兴奋不已，猜测着谁能代表霍格沃兹出战时，这种感觉更甚于一切其他的感觉。没有任何人谈论到伏地魔和他的仆从，没有任何人意识到他们幸福的日子已经不多了，而他们的勇气与信心却都寄托在她身上，这是多么讽刺的一件事！

“只有一个星期了！”赫奇帕奇学院的厄尼·麦克米兰从人群里挤出来，两眼闪闪发光，说道，“也不知道塞德里克是不是知道了。我去告诉他一声吧……”

这个名字让哈莉的心稍微起了一些波动，但罗恩和赫敏立刻因为塞德吵了起来，罗恩说塞德是白痴，赫敏则认为他很优秀，结果又勾起罗恩对赫敏迷恋洛哈特的回忆了，他尖刻地说赫敏是因为塞德里克长得英俊才喜欢他的，赫敏却讽刺他说，不知道是谁为了媚娃差点从包厢里跳了下去——

这些问题在死亡面前能有多重要呢？两个朋友也都这样肤浅而无聊，哈莉原本以为赫敏会更清醒一点儿的，她在心里摇了摇头。不过转念一想，赫敏也不过是个十四岁的小姑娘，她会为了喜爱的男孩吃醋或者发脾气那都是正常的。反倒是她自己——哈莉·波特，跟这么多男孩或者男人有这样或那样的亲密接触，却从未感知过爱情，这才是反常的。

她知道她有些阴暗面和不正常。不过那真的只是“有些”吗？她深深地怀疑着。

在接下来的一星期里，哈莉不管走到哪里，人们似乎都只谈论一个话题：三强争霸赛。谣言在学生中间迅速传来传去，像传染性很强的细菌：谁会争当霍格沃茨的勇士，争霸赛会有哪些项目，布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生与他们有什么不同等等。

10月30日那天早晨，他们下楼吃早饭时，发现礼堂在一夜之间被装饰一新。墙上挂着巨大的丝绸横幅，每一条代表着霍格沃茨的一个学院。哈莉、罗恩和赫敏在格兰芬多的餐桌旁坐下，紧挨着弗雷德和乔治。这次两个双胞胎又是很反常地避开众人，压低声音商量着什么。罗恩领头朝他们走去。

双胞胎一见到哈莉三人走过来就不说话了，哈莉极力控制着自己内心的不悦——他们俩最近表现得就像他们从未吻过她似的，也没说过那么多引人遐思的话语。哈莉是希望和他们俩恢复好朋友的关系，但她希望那由她提出来——即使要谈清楚他们三人之间的问题，话题的发起和走向也必须由她掌控，他们俩无权决定何时开始与结束——她刚想到这里，忽然意识到这心态她不仅仅是对弗雷德和乔治有，她对其他的人也有，只是一阵突如其来的疲劳促使她打消了这个念头。

——算了，男孩们没那么重要。她在他们心中也没那么重要不是吗？

罗恩问了他俩一些问题，弗雷德和乔治显然都不喜欢被打扰，顶了罗恩几句，连带着哈莉也不高兴起来。

“罗恩，我们——”她想叫罗恩一起离开。

“对了，你们不想参加S.P.E.W.吗？”赫敏忽然说，“你们不知道我们的学校正在压迫着一百个奴隶？”

弗雷德与乔治面面相觑，哈莉摇了摇头，低头给自己盛炒鸡蛋。她和罗恩的消极态度丝毫没有动摇赫敏为家养小精灵追求公正待遇的决心。弗雷德突然对他的熏咸肉产生了浓厚的兴趣。乔治则朝赫敏探过身子：

“赫敏，你去过下面的厨房吗？”

“没有，当然没有，”赫敏干脆地说，“我认为学生是不应该——”

“噢，我们去过，”乔治说，指了指弗雷德，“为了偷点东西吃。我们遇见过他们——就是你说的那一百多个家养小精灵，他们很开心。他们认为自己得到了世界上最好的工作——”

“那是因为他们没有受过教育，并被灌输了一些错误思想！”赫敏激动地说，但接着她的话被一阵猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀的声音淹没了，它们送来了各种各样的信件。哈莉不可避免地再一次想到奥利弗，但他好像真的把她忘了——又或者他见了世面了，发现比哈莉·波特更好的女生了？在这个念头转瞬即逝的刹那，哈莉意识到一件可怕的事，那就是即使这样想她也没有嫉妒。她的心里非常不舒服但她清楚地意识到那并不是嫉妒，而是权益被损害、物品被侵占的强烈不适。

——那是属于我的。

她的大脑叫嚣。什么是属于我的？她接着问自己。

他不是你的。一个自我说，他属于他自己，虽然他可能喜欢你，但他并不了解你。而你除了魁地奇之外，又了解他多少呢？你甚至连他的生日都不知道是哪一天！而且你知道其他人的生日吗？你永远只会接受别人送来的蛋糕。你从不曾真的关心过任何人……

不，他是。他是我的。另一个自我狂暴地说，他是我的。我要他喜欢我，我喜不喜欢他那是另一回事，但他必须属于我。

这念头像狂风一样吹袭而来。吹进她身体里的每一个缝隙，不容她反驳，把她填补得异常完满甚至有超出的部分。她那颗固执、发狂的心无法停止这样的思考，无法放弃思想上的种种冲击。她无法阻止内心可怕的占有欲，那让人感到恐惧，可又让人觉得快乐——我就是这样的，她告诉自己，我就是这样的女孩，卢修斯·马尔福对她的评价十分到位。这堕落的想法让她的血液高涨，这邪恶令她快/感陡生。她稍微抬起一点下巴颏儿，朝着双胞胎微微点一点头。

——没关系，她想，你们会为你们的冷漠后悔的，等着瞧吧。

下午的课很快就结束了，当铃声早早地敲响后，哈莉、罗恩和赫敏匆匆赶到格兰芬多塔楼，按吩咐放下他们的书包和课本，穿上斗篷，然后三步并作两步地冲下楼梯，来到门厅。他们鱼贯走下台阶，排着队站在城堡前面。哈莉站在罗恩和赫敏中间，夜是如此清冷，甚至有一些压抑。霍格沃兹在昏暗的夜色中沉睡着，其余的人都十分兴奋，唯有哈莉带着不可知的脸色看着这一切，灵魂仿佛早已飘向了远方。

很快布斯巴顿的代表们以十分浮夸的方式到来了，他们乘着一辆巨大的飞天马车，十二匹银鬃马拉着它，当它们下降到地面上时，霍格沃兹的学生发出了一阵阵惊呼声。一个个子非常高的女人带着十几个穿着丝绸衣服的学生从马车里走了出来，她就是布斯巴顿的校长马克西姆夫人，邓布利多欢迎了她，并把她的马都交给海格照顾。

又过了一会儿，黑湖里浮出一艘巨大的船，和刚才的马车一样极具戏剧性。里面走出一些身穿毛皮斗篷的人，为首的那个蓄着山羊胡子，他就是德姆斯特朗的校长卡卡洛夫教授，他一跟邓布利多接触，就迫不及待地请出了德姆斯特朗的明星学生威克多尔·克鲁姆，让他走近暖和一点儿。

哈莉一眼就看出来他在向邓布利多炫耀，炫耀他们学校有这么一个了不起的体育明星——这算什么？霍格沃兹还有她哈莉·波特呢，她的名声不会比克鲁姆低吧？不过克鲁姆靠的是自身的实力，她呢？靠的是她了不起的父母，一段传奇故事，这是不足以吹嘘的——

“哈莉——是克鲁姆！真不敢相信！”罗恩用一种大为震惊的口吻说——这时霍格沃茨的学生们正跟在德姆斯特姆的代表团后面，排除登上石阶，“是克鲁姆，哈莉！威克多尔……克鲁姆！”

自从克鲁姆出现，霍格沃兹的男生和女生全都疯了，他们都想要他的签名，只除了哈莉和赫敏。

“他只是个魁地奇球员罢了。”赫敏说，对那些疯狂的女孩子感到难以理解。

“我倒想跟他请教一下朗斯基假动作。”哈莉说，“但我恐怕挤不进去。”克鲁姆像随身带着观光团似的，身边挂着一大堆人。

“真希望他能坐在我身边。”罗恩向往地说，“哈莉，你带羽毛笔了吗？”

“没带，罗恩。”哈莉说，“我觉得你也挤不进去。不过如果你想要我的签名的话我可以随时给你。我记得二年级的时候我的签名还挺受欢迎的，洛哈特还教会了我一种签名字体——”

“不过都没机会使用，哈莉。”罗恩说，“好啦——”他忽然瞪着某一处。

哈莉回头看到克鲁姆坐到斯莱特林那边去了，德拉科正倾身跟他说话，脸上是礼貌而克制的笑，他表现得比对着罗恩和赫敏时有礼貌得多。

那时候他来找她交朋友时也是这种表情。这大概是他爸爸教他的，多巴结一些名人，总会在什么时候起到作用的。当德拉科看到哈莉的表情时，他微微侧过了脸，好像并不希望被她看到这一幕。

哈莉也移开了脸，他们俩现在就跟两个陌生人一样了——而这正是她要的。接着她又看到布斯巴顿的那十几个同学已经选择了拉文克劳桌子旁的座位。他们坐下后，东张西望地打量着礼堂，脸上带着闷闷不乐的表情。其中三个同学仍然用围巾和头巾紧紧裹着脑袋；另一边德姆斯特朗的同学们一边脱下他们学生的毛皮斗篷，一边饶有兴致地抬头望着漆黑的、星光闪烁的天花板。其中两个同学还拿起金色的盘子和高脚酒杯，仔细端祥着，显然很感兴趣。

“德姆斯特朗的学生看起来比布斯巴顿的开心多了。”哈莉说，“我觉得一个人如果认为自己的家乡远远超过别的地方的话，就不应该跑出来参加任何活动。”

“嗯？”罗恩含含糊糊地回答，仍然眼巴巴地盯着克鲁姆。

等所有的学生都进入礼堂、在各自学院的桌子旁落座之后，教工们进来了，他们鱼贯走到主宾席上坐了下来。走在最后的是邓布利多教授、卡卡洛夫教授和马克西姆夫人。当他们坐定之后，邓布利多开始致欢迎词，最后他说：“我希望并且相信，你们在这里会感到舒适愉快的。”

一个布斯巴顿的女生仍然用围巾紧紧裹着脑袋，发出一声无疑是讥讽的冷笑。

“又没有人强迫你们留下来！”赫敏小声说，她被那个女生惹恼了。

“布斯巴顿的人太没礼貌了，”哈莉说，“他们要老是这个态度我可做不出欢迎的样子来。”她也被激怒了，那个女生一定是布斯巴顿的明星学生，所以处处都要显出高人一等的样子来。她能有多了不起？哈莉猜测着那女孩围巾后的样子和她魔法的实力。

一会儿她看到了那女孩的脸。今晚的接风宴会十分丰盛，甚至上了一道法式杂鱼汤，赫敏建议罗恩和哈莉都尝尝。哈莉和罗恩从来没有尝过法国菜，他们俩都对食物非常感兴趣，正准备大快朵颐的时候，那个女生忽然走了过来。

“请原谅，这盘杂鱼汤你们还吃吗？”她问。她终于把围巾摘掉了。一头长长的瀑布似的银亮头发重到她的腰际。她有着一双湛蓝色的大眼睛和一口洁白整齐的牙齿。

罗恩的脸一下子涨得通红。他呆呆地望着她，张开嘴巴想回答，可是只发出了一些奇怪的小声音，好像喉咙被卡住了似的。

“……吃完了。”终于他说，“我们都吃完了。”

“别瞎说，罗恩。”哈莉正往自己的盘子里盛那些鱼，她白了罗恩一眼，警告他必须明白谁才是他的朋友，“我和赫敏还一口都没吃过呢。”她弄了一些鱼给自己之后，又给赫敏弄了一些，这才对那个女生说道：“好了，你端去吧。”那女生横了哈莉一眼，但在看到哈莉额头的伤疤时，她还是惊讶了一秒钟。然后她就装作根本不在意的样子，小心翼翼地端着盘子，走向拉文克劳的桌子，连一句谢谢都没说。

罗恩仍然睁大眼睛盯着那女生，就好像以前从未见过女同学一样，赫敏半张着嘴看着他，满脸的不赞同。哈莉忍不住笑了起来，摇了摇头。这声音似乎使罗恩突然醒过神来。

“她是个媚娃！”他嘶哑着声音对哈莉说。

“肯定不是！”赫敏尖刻地说，“我没看见别人像白痴一样瞪着她！”

哈莉知道她的愤怒从而何来。这是非常明显的嫉妒。她知道赫敏喜欢罗恩，也知道罗恩对赫敏有好感，但他们俩太熟了，以至于很难承认。赫敏曾喜欢过虚有其表的洛哈特，而罗恩呢——现在也该轮到罗恩喜欢这种绣花枕头啦。他两眼发直，脑袋像向日葵向着太阳一样跟着那女生转动，显出一副可怕的蠢相。

当那女生在礼堂里穿行时，许多男生都转过脑袋望着她，其中有几个似乎一时间变得不会说话了，正和罗恩一模一样。与此同时布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗也有不少男生往这边望过来——不消说，哈莉·波特也是他们没有见过的类型。与那女生傲慢精致的美不同的是，哈莉·波特野性而神秘，率属于广袤无垠的大自然。她额头上永不愈合的的疤痕更增添了故事性。

此刻流曳的黑发与优雅的银发正相背而坐，春色的翠绿和天空的湛蓝在星空下闪耀着各自的光彩，男生们一时不知道究竟看谁更好——那女生因那些目光头抬得更高了也更傲慢了，哈莉却转过头去与它们一一相触，这亦是二年级时汤姆·里德尔教给她面对仰慕的方法之一——不是要一味地拒人于千里之外，而要保持着若即若离的感觉。哈莉对这些男生并不感兴趣，但她讨厌那个女孩。当她的目光掠过那些目瞪口呆的德姆斯特朗代表们身上时，她看到德拉科恼怒地看着那些正看她的男生，叉子在卡塞尔肉排上不停戳着，戳得肉排上灰色的筋都露出来了。

“我说，那女生真是不一般！”罗恩说，一边侧过身子，使自己仍然可以清楚地看见她，“霍格沃茨就没有这样的人物！”

“当我们的面这么说话？”哈莉朝他摇了摇头，罗恩的脸很快又红了：“奥，除了你和赫敏之外，哈莉。”

他话是这样说，但目光仍一眨不眨地望着那个女孩，眼睛里流露着被美貌吸引的狂热，根本没有时间再去看赫敏的脸色了。赫敏的脸色非常难看，几乎要哭出来——但她确实不是美人，就像罗恩并不英俊一样。这一点该如何改正呢？这一点应该改正吗？哈莉也不知道。她唯一知道的只有罗恩和赫敏永远不会用这种目光看着对方，即使他们以后百分百相爱。多么可怕啊，哈莉的心顿时沉向了难以名状的深渊：爱情是多么善变无稽又难以捉摸的东西！她又要赞同卢修斯·马尔福了。


	229. 四个勇士？

当哈莉把注意力重新转移到教工桌子时，她发现卢多·巴格曼和珀西的上司老巴蒂·克劳奇坐在了邓布利多的身边——三强争霸赛就要开始了。她仍没觉得这件事跟自己有多大关系，这只是是一次看别人表演的盛会，她想，她可不愿意像虫尾巴那样做个给别人鼓掌的观众。接下来还有圣诞舞会，拉文德和帕瓦蒂成天讨论穿什么裙子，戴什么样的首饰，邀请什么样的男孩。她们俩知道她和赫敏都不喜欢这些话题，所以也不当她们的面儿讨论。

赫敏像是从不知道还有这回事似的，每天在公共休息室里宣扬她的家养小精灵解救计划，把那个募捐罐头塞到人家的鼻子底下去，要不就在图书室里磨时间；哈莉成天不是在穆迪的办公室里就是在空教室里练习新学的魔咒，学校的活动根本与她们俩毫不相关。她们在这儿迎接呀、参加宴会呀、听这些人致辞啦、互相吹捧啦全都是浪费时间——他们三人对这些活动最感兴趣的只有罗恩，哈莉猜他已经想好圣诞舞会要邀请谁了，肯定是布斯巴顿那个傲慢的女生，不过人家肯定是看不上他的。

果然，过了一会儿邓布利多就兴奋地向学生们介绍了两位新客人，并宣布三强争霸赛正式开始。卢多·巴格曼与老巴蒂·克劳奇将与三位校长一起组成裁判团，对参加比赛的勇士进行评判和打分，最后他隆重地请出了一只大大的削刻得很粗糙的木头高脚杯，杯子本身一点儿也不起眼，但里面却满是跳动着的蓝白色火焰。饭堂里除了教工席上活像个死人的斯内普和特工一样到处乱看的疯眼汉、学生座位上的哈莉·波特和克鲁姆之外，人人兴高采烈、满脸放光。

威克多尔·克鲁姆像是被卡卡洛夫按着头参加这次活动似的，摆出一副郁郁寡欢的样子，忧郁又敏感，坐在斯莱特林那边不管德拉科说什么都一言不发；哈莉·波特则把两只手懒洋洋地搁在胸前，准备随时跟着同伴一块儿鼓掌，她的嘴角微微弯起，呈现出一个完美的社交笑容。

“每一位想要竞选勇士的同学，都必须在二十四小时内将他的姓名和学校名写在一片羊皮纸上，扔进这只高脚杯，”邓布利多说，“明天晚上，也就是万圣节的晚上，高脚杯将选出它认为最能够代表三个学校的三位同学的姓名。”

“我将在高脚杯周围画一条年龄界线。以免年龄不够的学生心存侥幸。”邓布利多又说，他的神色严肃起来，“我想提醒每一位要参加竞选的同学注意，一旦勇士被火焰杯选定，他就必须将比赛坚持到底。一旦成为勇士，就不允许再改变主意。因此，请千万三思而行。好了，我认为你们该去睡觉了，晚安。”

学生们都穿过礼堂，朝通往门厅的那两道门走去。“年龄界线！”弗雷德·韦斯莱挤在哈莉身边说，两只眼睛闪闪发光，“那好办，肯定能被增龄剂蒙骗住的，是不是？”

“但我认为不满十七岁的人是不可能获胜的，”赫敏说，“我们学的东西还不够……”

“那是说你自己吧，”乔治不耐烦地说，“你也会争取参加的，是吗，哈莉？”

——他们又注意到她了吗？男孩们就是这样，一旦有好玩的东西在手，其余的都无所谓了。哈莉倒不是真的对三强争霸赛毫无兴趣，而是觉得没有人能骗过邓布利多，那个年龄界线不可能被增龄剂瞒住，如果能的话，那邓布利多就不是活着的最强巫师了。

“我不感兴趣，乔治。”哈莉摇摇头，脑海里却在设想着她赢得三强杯时的辉煌场面，人们都向她招手，她不费吹灰之力就赢得了大众的支持，开始成为真正有影响的人——但转念一想，在目前这种情况下，还是少做梦多学点魔咒为好，“不过我觉得你们倒是可以一试，就不提那一千个金加隆，比赛本身肯定是很有趣的。”

“哈莉，你也赞同他们去吗？”赫敏不满她老是说一些模棱两可的话，“会有危险而且——”

“男孩们都喜欢冒险，赫敏。”哈莉再次微笑，挽住赫敏的手臂，“哪里有危险他们就会钻到哪儿去，作为女孩我们只需要给他们喊加油就好。”她才不是这么想的，但她知道这些话又是一个“标准答案”，她甚至想建议赫敏也这样做，但恐怕赫敏不会为此妥协的。

弗雷德看了她一眼：“哈莉，我们可不止考虑过我们自己——”

“他在哪儿？”罗恩突兀地问道，“邓布利多没说德姆斯特朗的代表们睡在哪里，是吗？”他们的话他一个字也没有听进去，只顾在人群中搜寻克鲁姆的身影。

这个疑问很快得到了解决，卡卡洛夫正带着克鲁姆往门这边走过来，正好和哈莉打了个照面，他漫不经心地扫了一眼哈莉，顿时完全呆住了。他死死地盯住她的伤疤，仿佛不相信自己的眼睛。德姆斯特朗的学生跟在校长身后，也都停住脚步。他们也望着哈莉，尤其是男生们，之前他们还只是远远地看着她，现在他们把目光投注到她的伤疤和绿眼睛上盯着不放，有人毫不掩饰地指着她的额头窃窃私语，还有人张着嘴巴一动不动。哈莉全程保持着礼貌的微笑，回望着他们每一个人。这些人中只有克鲁姆全程看着门外，似乎比哈莉·波特还要对这里的一切不感兴趣。

“没错，那就是哈莉·波特。”他们身后传来一个怒气冲冲的声音，哈莉转头一看，是疯眼汉穆迪。

“你有话要对波特说吗？”穆迪阴沉地问，“不然就赶紧往前走，卡卡洛夫。你们把门口都堵住了。”

卡卡洛夫的脸变得煞白，露出一种愤恨和恐惧混杂的可怕表情。他没有再说什么，一挥手带着他的学生走开了。穆迪一直瞪着他，直到看不见了为止。他那只带魔法的眼睛死死盯着卡卡洛夫的背影，残缺不全的脸上露出一种极端反感的表情。

第二天大家起得都很早，当哈莉、罗恩和赫敏下楼进入门厅时，他们看见二十多个人围着火焰杯议论纷纷。

“有人把名字投进去了吗？”罗恩急切地问一个三年级的女生。

“有，德姆斯特朗的所有代表，”她回答，“但还没看见霍格沃茨有谁报名。”

这时哈莉身后的什么人大笑起来。她回头一看，只见弗雷德、乔治和李·乔丹匆匆走下楼梯，三个人都显得极为兴奋。

“成了，”弗雷德以一种得意的口吻小声对哈莉说，“刚喝下去。”

“什么？”罗恩问。

“增龄剂啊，笨蛋。”弗雷德说。

“每人喝了一滴，”乔治喜悦地搓着双手，说道，“我们只需要再长大几个月。”

“我们给你留了几滴，哈莉。”弗雷德朝哈莉挤了挤眼睛，“我们先尝试一下，如果有效的话你也试一试——”他把一个小瓶子塞给了哈莉。

“我真的不——”哈莉说，她还是没法相信会有人能制造出骗过邓布利多的药剂，而且她觉得弗雷德之所以给她药剂是因为她昨天说了那些话。

“得了，我知道你感兴趣得要命。”他说，没进一步说他知道哈莉只是因为不能参加才说不感兴趣，“反正这肯定也没什么后果，干嘛不试试呢？”

“我觉得这不一定会成功，”赫敏提醒道，“我敢肯定邓布利多会考虑到了这一点的。”

——对极了赫敏，就是这么回事，哈莉心想，不过她还是没把这句说出来，因为她已经看到弗雷德和乔治已经转过身去完全不理赫敏了，就好像她刚才什么也没说一样。

他们掏出一张羊皮纸，跳水似的跳进了那条年龄线，瞬间就痛苦地摔在十英尺之外冰冷的石头地面上，一声很响的爆裂声响起，两个人的下巴上冒出了一模一样的长白胡子。

门厅里的人哄堂大笑。就连弗雷德和乔治爬起来，看到对方的白胡子后，也忍不住哈哈大笑起来。他们俩很快被送到庞弗雷夫人那儿去了，哈莉、罗恩和赫敏也咯咯笑着，进礼堂吃早饭了。

“我早说过这样不行，”赫敏边走边说，“没人能骗得了邓布利多。”

“可是试一试也没什么呀，”罗恩满不在乎地说，“万一骗过了呢？”

“那是不可能的，罗恩。”赫敏非常严肃地说，“你们太儿戏了，你忘了吗，这个活动以前可是死过很多人的，邓布利多肯定不会让未成年的孩子参加……”

“可是他们也说这次会非常安全，不会再死人了。”

“他们之前也说魁地奇世界杯会非常安全呢。”赫敏说，罗恩马上不说话了，脸上又明显地显出了厌烦。这时布斯巴顿的学生们在马克西姆夫人的带领下也来投羊皮纸了，他立刻被吸引过去，全程盯着那个长得像媚娃的女生看，那女生在投完名字之后，骄傲地甩了一下头发，罗恩整个人好像窒息了一样，等他们离开了罗恩才回过神来，发现哈莉和赫敏都看着他。

“奥，我只是看看我们霍格沃兹的对手都有谁。”他说，两个女孩都给了他一个白眼。

这个周末他们决定先去看看海格，赫敏一路上都在谈论怎么能让海格也加入S.P.E.W，罗恩一直试图说服她不要去，没有必要为了家养小精灵的权益，使得那么多朋友开始和她疏远。哈莉也有同感，但她同样知道赫敏是不可能接受建议的，她想告诉罗恩说服别人毫无必要——就让他们去做自己喜欢的事不好吗？罗恩却在路上喋喋不休说个没完。他们到了海格那儿之后，罗恩发现布斯巴顿的飞天马车就在海格的屋子附近，知道那个傲慢的女生晚上住在这里之后，他又开始兴奋起来了，一直在那语无伦次。

——青春的荷尔蒙真可怕。哈莉默默地想。不过很快她又修正了这个看法，因为海格居然穿起了他的西装，配着一条可怕的黄红相间的领带，还用机器润滑油打理了他那一头乱发，把它们光溜溜地梳成两束，整个人简直就是一场审美灾难。那么他是为谁打扮成这幅德性的呢？居然是为了马克西姆夫人——那个跟海格的个子一样高的女人。赫敏和罗恩都想对海格的打扮提出异议，但很难得地他们默契地都没提。一到下午五点，海格就把他们三人扔在一边，陪马克西姆夫人参加宴会去了，他彻底地拒绝了赫敏要他加入S.P.E.W的伟大计划。

得说男人的荷尔蒙都那么可怕，哈莉想，不分年纪。

罗恩和赫敏抱怨着海格的恋情，但没时间了，晚宴要开始了，勇士们的名字就要被公布了，他们赶紧赶回城堡里，等他们赶到的时候，里面几乎坐满了人，空气中有股焦躁的气氛，大家都盼着邓布利多赶紧吃完，好宣布勇士们的人选。

仿佛过了一整个世纪，邓布利多终于吃完了。“好了，大家听着。”他站起来说，礼堂里的说话声立刻消失了，“所有被选中的勇士都要进入隔壁的那个房间——”他指了指教工桌子后面的那扇门，“——他们将在那里得到初步指导。”

他挥一挥魔杖，除了南瓜灯里的那些蜡烛，其余的蜡烛都熄灭了，火焰杯里的火焰突然变成了红色，噼噼啪啪的火星迸溅出来。接着，一道火舌蹿到空中，从里面飞出一片被烧焦的羊皮纸——礼堂里的人全都屏住了呼吸。

邓布利多接住了它，大声念出了上面的名字：“德姆斯特朗的勇士，威克多尔·克鲁姆！”

掌声和欢呼声响彻了礼堂，哈莉看见威克多尔·克鲁姆从斯莱特林的桌子旁站起来，没精打采地朝邓布利多走去，根本没有魁地奇赛场上那股劲头——他怎么那么阴沉？哈莉想，她的目光转向了坐在教工席上的斯内普。斯内普半低着头，用头发帘子遮着他的表情，只露出一个苍白的尖鼻子。

这时第二张羊皮纸从杯子里弹了出来。“布斯巴顿的勇士，是芙蓉·德拉库尔！”

“是她！”罗恩喊道，这引起了哈莉的注意。只见那个酷似媚娃的姑娘优雅地站起来，甩动了一下她那银亮的秀发，轻盈地从拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的桌子之间走过去。

一阵强烈的嫉妒突如其来地占据了哈莉的身心，让她急促地呼吸起来，感到不安的的情绪似乎使得周边的空气都波动起来。她很害怕被谁注意到了——但身边的罗恩是那么兴奋，赫敏则冷眼旁观着罗恩那迷恋的神色。哈莉稍微松了一口气，但那嫉妒的感觉却在同伴的淡漠中不由分说地壮大起来。

这当然与爱情毫无关系。之前在礼堂里，她和芙蓉·德拉库尔都是被人关注的对象，甚至她因为那股独特神秘的气质还能占占上风，但此刻所有人的目光却只集中在德拉库尔身上。多么虚荣肤浅的女孩，哈莉暗暗想着，挑剔地看着德拉库尔那优美的步伐和高高昂起的头——哈莉设想着如果是她来走会是什么样，她还没有专门练习过走路的姿态呢，也许不会比德拉库尔走得更漂亮——但她相信如果她参赛的话她是最有机会拿到奖杯的，克鲁姆根本没把比赛太放在心上，而德拉库尔那么在乎外表一定没时间好好练习魔咒。

这阵嫉妒让她明白自己之前不那么愿意承认的一件事，那就是她非常非常想参加这场比赛，并且非常非常渴望胜利——最好是压倒式的胜利，得到所有人的注视、让这个姓德拉库尔的女孩低下头去。哈莉认为如果不强调的年龄的话，那么霍格沃兹的代表一定会是她而不是别人。但现在一点机会也没有，年龄成了一道无法逾越的阻碍。她清楚地知道她之前是意识到无能为力才告诉自己说，她现在的主业是要对付随时会复活的伏地魔，而不是参加这些无聊的活动。

那么伏地魔是她拼命练习魔咒就能对付得了的吗？当然也不是。可能一个照面她就死了。所以她在这儿到底是为了什么？她的使命毫无希望，她想过的生活也过不了，一切都没什么指望。她眼睁睁地看着芙蓉进了那扇门里，心里又苦又涩，脸上却还保持着微笑，装得毫不在乎。

邓布利多从火舌尖上抽出第三张羊皮纸。“霍格沃茨的勇士，”他大声说道，“是塞德里克·迪戈里！”

“糟糕！”罗恩大声说，可是除了哈莉，谁也没有听见，旁边桌子上的欢呼声简直震耳欲聋。

这时塞德里克从他们身边走过，脸上灿烂地笑着，经过哈莉时，他特地回了一下头看了看她，眼睛里温情脉脉，传递出无数的信息。哈莉的目光在他的眼睛里一闪，随即移开了。塞德里克在欢呼声中向那扇门走去，哈莉再没有看他一眼。

她还是嫉妒，嫉妒比刚才还要强烈。只是现在对象又换成了塞德。如果说她嫉妒德拉库尔是因为她太高傲又分走了其他人对她的注意力的话，她嫉妒塞德就是因为他是霍格沃兹的学生，她觉得那本来应该是她的位置，霍格沃兹最有名最有代表性的学生是谁？那只能是哈莉·波特，而不是塞德里克·迪戈里。为什么要设定年龄呢？邓布利多真不应该这么做，直接让火焰杯决定谁有资格不好吗？

邓布利多又愉快地说了些什么，哈莉一句也没听见，她的内心被这些不健康的想法折磨着，仿佛受到了无法言说的羞辱，从主角彻底沦为一个无足轻重的看客。她心里负面情绪之强烈让她没法子再欺骗自己了——什么爱，什么她懂得爱？她根本无法容忍任何人比她更强，比她更受关注。黑暗在她的心潮中涌动着、翻滚着，一种奇特的烦恼和不安也被裹挟在里面，她急着否定自己，一方面唯恐向黑暗屈服，但另一方面又渴望着什么。在内心的岩浆几乎要爆炸了的同时，她的脸上还是那和善的、关爱一切的微笑，就像戴了个假惺惺的面具，面具背后尽是些阴郁模糊的、肮脏的念头。

“哈莉·波特！”

有人喊了她的名字，哈莉茫然地抬起头来，发现所有人都看着她，邓布利多手里举着一张纸条，疑惑地看着她。

又怎么了？她想。

“哈莉·波特，是第四位勇士。”邓布利多看着她说。

哈莉呆住了，脑子里一片空白。礼堂里没有掌声。一阵嗡嗡声弥漫开来，好像无数只愤怒的蜜蜂在鸣叫。而哈莉僵坐在座位上，就像凝固了一样——她不需要回头就知道别的人正怎么想，他们又是何等愤怒。他们以为她耍了什么手段，这手段绝对不正大光明。但她对此确实一无所知，只是又一次地、不知何故地陷入了某种可怕的境地。这让她再次站在了大众的对立面，陷入了群氓的沼泽之中。

她早就预料到了，像这样的事有一就有二，她从不指望这群人能有什么独立思考的正常脑子，所以也从没指望过他们会永恒地站在自己这边——她还有朋友，只要他们愿意相信她，那么也没什么不可忍受的。哈莉转过头看向罗恩和赫敏，想寻求一点朋友的支持，但她的心沉了下去。他们和其他人一样，也正茫然无措地看着她。

“我没有把我的名字投进去。”哈莉说，声音有点发颤，“你们会相信我吧？”

“当然，哈莉。”过了两秒钟罗恩说，他的脸上笑着，但那是一种非常别扭、勉强的笑容。“祝贺你通过了火焰杯，你又是我们的英雄了。”

“你是什么意思，罗恩·韦斯莱？”哈莉盯着他，慢慢地问。

“当然是祝贺你呀，哈莉。”他点点头低声说，“我当然会相信你。相信你一直跟我们说的，你对三强争霸赛毫无兴趣，你从来就不喜欢名声，你对这些事一直没有兴趣。然后你就突然就被火焰杯选中了——肯定是有人趁你不注意帮你投了名字对不对？”

“……”哈莉看着他，她想提醒他一个十四岁的女孩是不可能骗过邓布利多的，她想告诉他她确实没有把自己的名字投进火焰杯，以她的口才，她可以再次让罗恩相信她，不管她的话是不是真的。但她忽然什么都不想说了。她看着罗恩那张熟悉的脸上洋溢着痛苦，她的胸口同样阻塞着愤怒和委屈，但她倾诉不了。因为她无法告诉罗恩，她真的不想参加这场比赛，她对胜利毫无野心，并且一点儿也不嫉妒芙蓉和塞德里克。

“你什么都不跟我们说，哈莉。不管什么事，你都是先去做了，把我们瞒得死死的。难道我们会反对你把名字投进火焰杯吗？难道我们会反对你替学校争取荣誉？弗雷德和乔治不也想蒙混过关吗？有人嘲笑过他们吗？”罗恩质问着，哈莉从来不知道他会这么想，他不是个单纯的男孩吗？他不是肤浅地喜欢吃鸡腿，又肤浅地喜欢芙蓉·德拉库尔这样的女孩吗？她以为罗恩从来不是个爱多想的男孩，她又错了吗？

“我知道你是怎么想的，”罗恩接着说，“反正到时候事情解决了你就会告诉我们一切，所以暂时什么都不说也没什么问题，甚至不说反而对我们好对吗？哈莉，我只想问问你，告诉我们实话吧，哈莉·波特，你真的当我们是你的朋友吗？”


	230. 穆迪的安慰

“这个问题留着问你自己吧，罗恩·韦斯莱，”哈莉冷冰冰地说，“我知道你只是嫉妒我——嫉妒你的哥哥和你的朋友们每一个都比你强。你应该把时间用在提高自己上，而不是怀疑别人，这样你的人生才可能出现一些亮点。”这不是社交礼仪的标准答案，而是凶猛的反击。哈莉看到罗恩更痛苦了，他的样子像有人给他的胃部来了一拳，接着又打中了他的鼻子似的，他的眼眶微微发红。

你这是活该，罗恩·韦斯莱。哈莉心理洋溢着报复的快意，但瞬间她又感到疲倦了。

“哈莉·波特！”邓布利多再一次大声喊道，“哈莉！请你上这儿来！”

她不再说了，站起身来特意整了整袍子，然后才朝邓布利多走去，主宾席似乎永远是那么遥不可及。她可以感觉到成百上千双眼睛都盯在自己身上，似乎每只眼睛都是一盏探照灯。嗡嗡的议论声越来越响了，她尽可能让自己走得沉稳一些，让脑袋变得空白以防止它往更可怕的方向思考，仿佛过了一个世纪之久，她才终于走到邓布利多面前，这时她感到所有教师的目光都盯住了她。

“好吧……到那扇门里去，哈莉。”邓布利多说，他的脸上也没有一贯的笑容，蓝眼睛失去了温和的力量。

海格也坐在那，他没有朝哈莉眨眼睛、挥手，或像平常那样打一个招呼，斯内普还是面无表情，只有眼睛里闪着一些阴郁的光。如往常一样，哈莉还是不知道他到底在想些什么。

哈莉穿过那扇门，出了礼堂，发现自己来到了一个小房间里，两边的墙上都挂着巫师的画像。在她对面的壁炉里，炉火燃得正旺，克鲁姆、塞德里克和德拉库尔都围在炉火边上，克鲁姆特意和别人拉开了距离，塞德里克背着手盯着炉火，哈莉走进去时，德拉库尔刚好转过头来，又甩了甩瀑布般的银色长发。

“哈莉！”塞德里克首先发现了她，他迎了上来，“邓布利多让你来通知什么吗？”

她缓缓地摇了摇头。她想知道如果她的朋友们全都不相信她的话，塞德里克会相信她吗？

“我是第四个勇士，塞德。”她答道，双眼盯着塞德里克的脸。他顿时不知所措了，一旁的克鲁姆抬起头来看她，不可一世的脸上露出阴沉的表情，德拉库尔又甩了甩长发，露出一个美丽的笑容：“你在开什么玩笑？”

这时卢多·巴格曼走了进来。“你已经介绍过了吗？哈莉·波特？告诉大家你是三强争霸赛的第四位勇士？”

“虽然我也不知道我的名字怎么会从那杯子里喷出来的，但是事实就摆在眼前了。”哈莉点点头说，“现在应该怎么办呢，巴格曼先生？要取消我的参赛资格吗？”她的心情矛盾极了，一方面那杯子确实做了她一直盼望的事，但是只要一想到罗恩的话还有海格他们的眼神她的心就说不出的难受。

“……恐怕不能。”巴格曼说，“规定写得很清楚，只要你的名字从杯子里被喷出来，你就没有拒绝的余地了——你必须参赛了，孩子。”

他们身后的门又被推开了，一大群人拥了进来：邓布利多教授，后面紧跟着克劳奇先生、卡卡洛夫教授、马克西姆夫人、麦格教授和斯内普教授。在麦格教授把门前上之前，哈莉听见隔壁的礼堂里传来几百名学生嗡嗡的议论声。

布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的两位校长对霍格沃兹忽然多出了一名选手非常不满，他们抱怨邓布利多故意给自己的学生放水。

“这件事只能怪波特，不是邓布利多的错。”斯内普轻声地说，“都怪波特执意要违反章程。我的建议是取消她的资格或者让她直接认输——”

“我没有把名字投进那杯子，斯内普教授。”哈莉压抑怒火尝试着冷静地说，从刚才开始她一直沉浸在难以摆脱的愤怒里，她的双手微微抽搐，只能贴近大腿以防止它们挥动。现在斯内普的态度让她觉得更难受了，某种活力随着他的话渐渐消失。“此外也不是我控制那杯子吐出我的名字的——你们认为我能骗过它吗？”

她注意到塞德里克在一旁仔细地听着，他的神情模糊，没有任何变化。她看不出他是相信还是不信，他的表情没有对此作出任何判断。

邓布利多教授现在低头望着哈莉，哈莉也望着他，竭力想读懂那隐藏在半月形镜片后面的眼神。

“你没有把你的名字投进火焰杯，哈莉？”他平心静气地问

“我没有。”哈莉说。她清楚地意识到每个人都在密切地注视着他。

“弗雷德和乔治他们都这么做了，只是他们被年龄界限给击退了，先生。我想既然大家都试图骗过年龄界限被火焰杯选中，那么假如我也做了的话，我就没有理由去隐瞒什么。”哈莉解释着，尽管她觉得这解释也没有用处。因为假如邓布利多相信她的话，那么他根本不必问这个问题；而假如邓布利多无所不知的话，那他也应该明白她确实没有干这事。

他们又开始争执起来了，邓布利多从头到尾没再说话了，哈莉也没有，他们俩就像外人一样，看着在场的人为了一个名额吵得天翻地覆。

“克劳奇先生……巴格曼先生，”卡卡洛夫最后说，声音又变得油滑起来，“你们二位是我们的——嗯——客观的裁判。你们肯定也认为这件事是极不合适的，是吗？”

“我们必须遵守章程，章程里明确规定，凡是名字从火焰杯里喷出来的人，都必须参加三强争霸赛的竞争。”老巴蒂·克劳奇冷冰冰地说，卡卡洛夫一下子被激怒了：“——下一届争霸赛，德姆斯特朗决不会参加了！我们开了那么多会，经过那么多谈判和协商，没想到还会发生这样的事情！我简直想现在就离开！”

“虚张声势的威胁，卡卡洛夫！”门边一个声音咆哮着说，“你现在不能离开你的勇士。他必须参加比赛。他们都必须参加比赛。正像邓布利多教授说的那样，这是受到魔法契约约束的。”穆迪刚走进房间。他一瘸一拐地朝火边走去，每次右脚落地时，都发出很响的撞击声，噔，噔。

卡卡洛夫大吃一惊，脸色立刻变得灰白，哈莉敏感地猜测着他有可能被穆迪逮到过什么把柄。不过这也不管她的事了，她现在只想立刻回去睡觉，他们喜欢的话，她可以按照斯内普的建议直接认输。

“你们这样违反规则，我要向魔法部和国际巫师联合会提出控告，邓布利多教授。”最后卡卡洛夫说，他不看穆迪了，语气充满威胁。

“如果说谁有理由抱怨，那就是波特，”穆迪粗声粗气地说，“可是……真有意思……我没有听见他说一个字……”哈莉惊异地看着他，她怎么也没想到疯眼汉穆迪会是第一个明确支持她的人。

“她有什么好抱怨的？”德拉库尔跺着脚说，“她有机会参加比赛了，是不是？多少个星期以来，我们都满心希望自己被选中！就想着为自己的学校争光！”

哈莉看了她一眼，你只是想出风头吧，德拉库尔？德拉库尔也看着她，目光饱含鄙视，两个女孩的视线在空气中碰撞，哈莉不自觉攥紧了拳头。

“也许有人希望波特为此送命。”穆迪说，语气里带着一丝咆哮。

他的话说完后，是一阵极度紧张的沉默，所有人都望着他。尤其是卡卡洛夫，他眼珠突出地看着穆迪，似乎想听听他到底有什么高见。

“想想吧，哈莉·波特只有十四岁，她首先要骗过邓布利多教授设下的年龄界限，其次要骗过那个高脚杯，这是不容易的——不过，”穆迪话题一转，“如果有个高明的成年巫师替她越过了年龄界限，并给高脚杯下了一个特别厉害的混淆咒，再把她的名字作为第四个学校的学生报进去，就不是什么难事了，特别在我们都知道比赛的过程凶险无比的情况下，邓布利多不可能让一个十四岁的孩子去送死——我认为我们更应该将思考的重心放在找出那个代替哈莉·波特放进了那张纸条的人，而不是只顾着指责邓布利多教授和哈莉·波特本人。”

“我们都知道，穆迪教授如果午饭前没有发现六个人想谋杀他的话，就觉得这个上午是浪费了。”卡卡洛夫大声说，“显然，他如今也在教他的学生疑神疑鬼，老以为有人要谋害自己——”

“我的工作就是按黑巫师的思路去考虑问题，卡卡洛夫。在所有的黑巫师都还没有落网之前，我就绝不会放松，你知道这孩子——”穆迪用威胁的语气说，一边指着哈莉，“这孩子就是某些还没被抓起来的黑巫师的目标，我想你应该不会忘记……这类黑巫师还有不少人好好地生活在这片大陆，没有受到任何惩罚。”

卡卡洛夫的脸憋得通红。在场的其他人都没说什么了，塞德非常担心地看着哈莉，他看起来把穆迪的话当真了。哈莉也觉得穆迪说得很有道理——可是如果某个高级巫师替她投进纸条仅仅只是为了杀死她的话，根本不必这样大张旗鼓。因为既然他能进入霍格沃兹，还能替她投进纸条，那要杀掉她岂不是太简单了？

事情陷入了僵局，裁判们没有人再对哈莉的名字出现在火焰杯里的原因说什么了，但是马克西姆夫人和卡卡洛夫也没有要妥协的样子，只有巴格曼还显得很兴奋，在紧张的气氛下他有点过分轻松了。

“好啦，按照规则，哈莉·波特必须参加比赛。那么现在……应该给我们的勇士进行指导了，巴蒂，你来讲吧？”

老巴蒂这次显得非常憔悴，他眼窝深陷，布满皱纹的皮肤像纸一样白得透明，和魁地奇世界杯时的样子大不一样。哈莉猜测着他是不是得到了儿子小巴蒂·克劳奇的什么信息。而且他还非常匆忙，仅仅说了几句比赛的时间、比赛用具等等，并没有透露比赛的内容，说是为了考验参赛者的胆量，他们得到比赛场地才知道自己要对付的是什么。

他这么一说哈莉开始认真思考起穆迪刚才的设想了，真的有人想通过三强争霸赛让她死？这是某种献祭仪式吗？她不能被阿瓦达而死，必须在比赛里死？哈莉怎么也想不通这当中的理由。

房子里的人一个个慢慢离开了，最后只剩下霍格沃兹的老师和学生们，邓布利多笑眯眯地看着塞德里克和哈莉，让他们先回去接受本学院同学的祝贺，哈莉一听到这个心情又低落起来了——难道她还会指望罗恩忽然想通了，此刻正在休息室里等着欢迎她吗？塞德非常关心地看着哈莉，一心等着跟哈莉一块出去，他看起来有许多话想跟哈莉说。但是哈莉的心情郁闷低沉到了极点，她只想赶紧回去睡觉——最好这时格兰芬多休息室一个人也没有。

“请等一等，阿不思，”穆迪说，他忧心忡忡地看着哈莉，“我想先跟波特聊一聊，你们先走吧。”

斯内普这时本来已经走到门口，听了这话他回头看了穆迪一眼，然后才走了出去，哈莉看到他又一次目光沉沉，他看起来也像有话要说，但最终他也什么都没说，只是跟邓布利多一起出去了。

“对于这件事你有什么要说的吗，波特？”在所有人退出房间时，穆迪问哈莉。

“如您所推测的那样，确实不是我把纸条投进去的，先生。”哈莉急切地说，为有一个人能如此缜密地分析这背后可能的阴谋而感到一丝安慰，“和您一样，我也认为这是一个阴谋，也许真有人想要我的命。但伏地魔和他的手下如果能把我的名字投进高脚杯，那么杀死我也是轻而易举的——他们没必要费尽心思把我弄进比赛里——”

“我就知道你拥有傲罗的潜质，波特。”穆迪欣慰地说，“你思考的方向非常正确，在别人都把目光投到你身上，想在你身上找出原因时，你没急着替自己辩解，而是冷静地思考原因和对策。——这肯定是个阴谋无疑，那么你现在打算怎么做呢？像斯内普说的那样消极比赛保全生命吗？”

哈莉的大脑高速运转起来。斯内普会这么说是因为他是个典型的斯莱特林。斯莱特林们在明知是个阴谋并且很可能丧命的情况下，都会选择放弃，不然的话就太愚蠢了——他们会把这解释成保存实力，等待着东山再起的机会，而不是无谓赴死。

“不，先生。”哈莉说，看着穆迪残缺不全的脸，那只黑眼睛正紧盯着她的脸。她在想，假如她赞同斯内普他会怎么样呢？他肯定不会太高兴，但他也不会反对，不然的话他就不会来问她的意见了。她的心里忽然燃起了斗志，她是个格兰芬多，充满勇气和智慧，而不是只会逃避的斯莱特林。而且这是个很好的机会，将要害她的人从阴谋的阴影处揪出来，让他无所遁形。

“我必须参加这场比赛，并且获取胜利。”她以他从没见过的坚毅说道，穆迪那眯着的黑眼睛陡然睁大了一些，里面爆发出丝丝喜悦。“如果这是个阴谋，那我更应该去，我想知道这阴谋连接着什么，最终又会指向谁。假如我不像其他选手那样全力以赴，渴望胜利的话，我们可能永远不会知道究竟是谁把我的名字投进高脚杯了。”

“可是波特，这太危险了！”穆迪担心地说，“我比你更加希望能揪出背后的主谋，但是我更不希望你死——我们现在所做的一切，原本就是想尽可能地延续你的生命——”

“如果这个阴谋与伏地魔相关呢？”哈莉打断他，她的斗志让她兴奋难当，“先生，我想要——”

“也许你只是想要让你的朋友明白真相并重新回到你身边而已。”穆迪的一句话猛地打醒了处在兴奋状态的哈莉。

“我并没有你想象的那么重视友情，先生。”她急着辩解，她知道一个能干大事的应该不被情感束缚，“或者应该说现在不是提及友情的时候，我们有更重要的事要做，我明白的，先生，我明白。”她想摆脱那些东西，不能让它们影响自己的情绪，她要让自己冷静下来。对，冷静，用不着去想罗恩的话还有那些人的眼光。她想塞住耳朵闭上眼睛让自己不去想，现实中她却把目光投向穆迪的黑眼睛，她强迫自己正视着对方，想表现出镇定自若的样子，但她的神经却不怎么听她指挥。

“——我看到你们争执了。”他说，“这只能证明一件事，你知道那是什么吗？”

“证明了友谊的脆弱和大众的愚蠢吗？”她反问。随即就后悔了。

穆迪再次以惊异的目光看着她。他破碎的脸上出现了非常奇怪的神色，就好像透过哈莉的脸看到了某个他熟悉的人一样。他歪着脸瞧着她，眼睛里闪出一点狂热，神情也不那么愤世嫉俗了。哈莉凝神屏息地看着他，害怕她的话会引起这个嫉恶如仇的傲罗的反感，毕竟现在只有他愿意完完全全地相信她。

“——不，”他猛然说，移开了眼睛，“这证明你要成为一个真正的大人物了。波特。每当一个这样的人出现，总伴随着谣言、嫉妒、背叛、伤害与毁灭。这个人将饱尝艰辛，并给世界带去最后的光明，然后被世人遗忘，这就是英雄。你现在正经历着一个英雄最初的痛苦，对此你应该早有心理准备，以后你会经常遭遇这种质疑的。不过你不能要求大众永远站在你这边，因为他们和你的信息并不对等——原谅他们吧，或者你要同情他们，因为他们都亟需你的拯救。”他拍了拍哈莉的肩膀，“我知道你远比他们成熟，希望你能挺过去——另外我坚持我们的课程还不能停，不管你要不要参赛，黑魔王才应该是你永远的目标。”

他从口袋里拿出一块从蜂蜜公爵买来的超大巧克力塞进哈莉手里，“开始享受孤独吧，可怜的孩子。”他说，转身向门外走去，哈莉觉得他木头腿和假肢敲在地板上的声音似乎响彻了整个霍格沃兹。

“我能现在就去您那里学习新的课程吗，先生？”她追在穆迪身后问。


	231. 穆迪的安慰

“你今天的状态不好，波特。”穆迪边走便说，“你的情绪过于复杂和激动了。我不认为这是个学习新课的好时机。”他顿了顿，想起了什么似的，“——啊，你是想躲开人群？你不想现在回到休息室里去对吗？”

“是的，先生。”哈莉正面回应了穆迪的问题，她认为穆迪应该喜欢这样的说话方式——她可能有一点社交上的小问题，但她仍是诚实的，“我不想浪费时间去解释一些根本解释不清楚的事。尤其在这个当口，伏地魔正蠢蠢欲动，还可能有个高明的成年巫师潜伏在这儿准备随时杀掉我，我不想把精力耗费在人群中。”

“但你如果不正面面对的话，你一定会不得已在他们身上浪费你的时间和精力，波特。”穆迪劝告她，“所以我认为你最好还是回去，随便用什么话把他们打发走就行。”

“……”哈莉当然不想回去，“你也有过类似的经历，对吗，先生？”

穆迪沉默了，不置可否地继续向前走去。

“您是怎么摆脱这种事的呢？那些误会——我听罗恩的爸爸说就您在入校之前就闹了个大乱子，人们都说您疯了，可是——”

穆迪猛地停了下来。“好的，”他说，哈莉看着他的黑眼睛，那里面流露着挫折以及某种惊讶，“如果你想要逃避，我倒真有个魔咒要让你见识一下，波特——跟我来。”

他快速地移动步子，这对一个腿脚有毛病的人来说绝非易事，当然还是比不上正常人。哈莉跟着他来到他的办公室，还没来得及说些什么，穆迪已经彭地一声把门关上了。

“坐下吧，波特。”他吩咐着，哈莉看着他的脸，好像那上面破碎的皮肤吸引着她似的，她真想透过他这不凡的外表看穿他内心在想些什么。他的真的有那么坚强吗？是个表里如一的硬汉？她坐了下去，那椅子忽然四分五裂了，她扑通一声摔倒在地。

“你没把我的忠告当回事，波特。”穆迪训斥着，“我跟你怎么说的？不要相信任何人——你的处境更危险了，这用不着我再提醒你吧？”

“是的，先生，”哈莉羞愧地说，她立刻从地上爬起来，掏出魔杖对这个地方进行了一番检验，还好，除了那张椅子之后，其余的东西都还正常。

穆迪全程关注着她的行动。“我能教你很多魔咒，还有很多辨别黑巫师的方法，”他说，“我也可以告诉你应该运用哪种思维模式，但我不能代替你使用它，你得在日常的生活中时刻准备着，在今晚这件事之后，你必须更切实地意识到自己在面对什么。”他叹了口气，又看着她，发出了似乎在自言自语的声音：

“这就是我们的无奈之处了——我原本并不希望——”

并不希望什么？并不希望由她来承担那么重大的责任吗？哈莉希望他能说出来，但穆迪并没有说完他的话，而是盯着哈莉尽管已经超出年龄的成熟但还显得稚嫩、茫然的脸庞——这张脸的主人能承担什么呢？他似乎正这样默默地想着。

但哈莉想的还是别的事。她更多想起的是怎么在这里多磨过一些时间，好让格兰芬多休息室里空无一人。她一想到那些人有可能在等她，还有可能等着问她怎么扔进纸条怎么骗过火焰杯的就心烦意乱。她不是没法子骗过他们，像穆迪说的那样，她可以随便说几句话糊弄他们，对她来说说谎是轻而易举的事，并不需要任何心理建设。但此时她并不想为自己没做过的事说谎。

“十几天前我以为我们不需要讨论这个问题。”穆迪说，语气里有几分失望，“我以为你只是欠缺实际的作战经验，我以为你真是个目标明确、坚强果断的人，我没想到你会因为没用的社交崩溃到这种程度——你在这些无法实现的渴望上过于敏感又想得太多，甚至没有面对一两百个人质疑的勇气。我真不敢想象如果整个魔法世界的人都不再相信你了你会怎么办？如果你爱的人全都质疑你你又该怎么办呢？”

“——所以我来寻求您的帮助，先生。”哈莉强忍着羞耻说，尽量不让那些心理活动影响她的表情，她看到穆迪的眼神变了一点儿，似乎对她这么快就能接上话感到吃惊。“我想知道您是如何摆脱这些，变成一个如此坚定的人的？”

“当你真正认识更重要的事要去做时，波特。”他再次重复，“可惜你只是嘴里说说而已。你的心促使你选择了你真正认为重要的东西，一些你无法实现的需求，很可惜它不是对付黑魔王。”他微微叹了口气。

“我不认为我是这样的，先生。”哈莉大着胆子说，“你不能因为我表面上的行为来评判我——早在暑假开始，当我们知道虫尾巴从阿兹卡班逃走的时候，我就知道要面对的是什么了，我还——”

“你的内心并不存在一个隐藏着的真实自我，波特。”穆迪粗暴地打断了她的自我辩解，哈莉看到他的眼睛里闪着漠然而冷峻的光，“当你在邓布利多念到你的名字时，你茫然失措；你听到身后浪潮般的质疑声时，几乎瘫倒在座位上；当你最好的朋友也开始怀疑你时，你那样子像是能为了维护友谊立刻去死一样————那时你还有多少心思去想黑魔王？”

“但是——”

“我想提醒你注意的是，如果你在行为上表现出你是个纠缠于生活细枝末节、没把黑魔王即将重新崛起当回事的人，并且还是个找不准自己生活最高目标的人的话，那么你心中所想‘如果有人能看透我的内心，他就会知道其实我有多重视黑魔王，有多明白当前最重要的事是什么’简直就是天方夜谭。很多人都以为自己的行动不能反映出自己真正的性格，他们相信那个隐藏起来的所谓真实的自我比行动表现出来的自我要优秀得多——但我要告诉你，波特，”他嘲讽地说，“那不过是自欺欺人。自我辩解是无效的，你就是你所表现出来的自我——我认为你在得失之间犹豫得过分了。”

“……”穆迪的话让哈莉无言以对且无地自容。她回忆起在礼堂里发生的一切，当德拉库尔和塞德里克的名字被念出来的时候，她嫉妒得发狂，只能勉强告诫自己她还有更重要的是，而非真的意识到这一点。当邓布利多念出她的名字时，她一边觉得自己终于又有了出风头的机会，一边又担心着别人会怎么看待这件事，尤其当罗恩那样说的时候，她脑子里就没有出现过伏地魔的影子。

“您说得对极了，先生。”她发自肺腑地说，今天晚上的穆迪让她大为震惊，“我并不愿意这样，但无法控制住自己的思想。”

“我知道。”他说，“这就是我要教你的第二课——如何控制自己的思想并将之转化为行动力。面对思想困境时，你可以有两个选择，一个是当做脑子里没这回事，用肉/体的劳累让思想麻痹，直到问题变得无法掩盖思想和肉体一起彻底崩溃；第二个是先解决脑子里的困惑，然后轻装上阵，思想的坚定会让行动跟着有效起来，我不用问你也知道你会选择哪一个。”

他召来一杯茶放在哈莉的手里，看到哈莉谨慎地给了那杯子几个检验咒语才喝下去，他的眼里闪动着一丝满意：

“——还记得我跟你说过这样做的理由吗？”

“因为我们不知道谁对着杯子里的水做过什么，所以必须检查一番。”哈莉答道，穆迪的又一场教学即将开始，她总算放下心来了。

“是的，我们必须防范杯子的水被人动过手脚。那么假如我们把这杯子就这么放上一两天、一两个月甚至一两年，里面的水你还会喝吗？我们假设你不一定非要这杯水不可。”

“我不会喝，教授。”

“为什么，波特？”他问，“回答得详细一点。”

“因为它可能掉落了灰尘或者其他脏东西，也可能内部发生了变化，它不再是一杯纯净的水了，如果我有其他选择，我肯定不会喝的。”哈莉咀嚼出她的话里似乎还有更深一层的意思，她略加思索，“教授，您的意思是人的思想也是如此？就算没有谁来故意灌输一些不健康的观念，人也会受到环境的影响或者自身的改变而变得不纯净了？”罗恩也是这样的，他就是受到众多优秀兄弟的挤压和父母的忽视才把嫉妒转移了她身上——

“——你是个有灵性的人，波特。”穆迪多少有些欣慰地说，“你不需要我特别加以说明就自己明白了——但你还没有真正理解透彻。我从你的表情就知道你一定以为你的朋友才是这杯水，”哈莉略带心虚地看了他一眼，但他没顺着话题批判她，“我得告诉你，每个人都是这样的——你也是——你是整个学校里被环境的颜色涂抹得最混乱的人。”

他掏出魔杖轻轻一挥，办公室中间的杂物忽然都消失了，他示意哈莉走过去，哈莉依言做了，听了穆迪的话之后，她有种奇特的恍惚，就好像他真理解她似的，他莫名地知道她怎么想，说中了她的一些不为人知的心思。很久以前她就猜测过，穆迪可能也有一个悲惨的童年——被亲人忽视甚至受了虐待以至于他们也能有共同语言。她以前一直以为穆迪是个粗糙的人，现在看来，他的心思甚至可能比她还要细腻。

“您有朋友吗？”某种冲动促使她提问。

“我的某些优点让我很少有朋友，波特。”穆迪巧妙地回答。他的魔杖现在指着哈莉了，“但我并不感到孤独，因为我从不过分期望人性——当你自己都不是一杯干净的水时，你有什么资格要求别人始终纯净呢？”

“先生，你是说只要是人就不值得信任吗？”

穆迪只是微微一笑，并没有回答这个问题。

“这就是你的问题所在了，”他低声说，“我刚才就说过，你是在追求永远不可能实现的东西——好了，”他提高声调，“我们该谈正事了，该上课了。”

“好的，先生。”她做好了准备，挺直了腰杆。

“准备好，孩子。”穆迪说，“我不会告诉你你将面对什么，唯有才有最好的效果。他举起魔杖，指着哈莉，说道：“魂魄出窍！”

那真是一种最奇妙的感觉。哈莉觉得轻飘飘的，脑海里的思想和忧虑一扫而光，只留下一片矇矇眬眬的、看不见摸不着的喜悦。她站在那里，感到特别轻松，无忧无虑，只模模糊糊地意识到自己的脸上露出了自信的隐隐的微笑，同时眼睛里浮出了恍恍惚惚的神情。

然后，她听见了疯眼汉穆迪的声音，在她空荡荡的脑袋里某个遥远的角落里回响：跳到桌子上去……跳到桌子上去……

哈莉顺从地弯下膝盖，准备跳了。

跳到桌子上去……

可是为什么呢？

她脑袋后面又有一个声音苏醒了。

这么做太傻了，那个声音说。

跳到桌子上去……

不，我不想跳，谢谢，另外那个声音说，语气更坚定了一些……不，我真的不想跳……

跳！快跳！

她站在原地，那声音拼命地让她跳，她则拼命控制住自己，不让自己接受某种的命令，两股力量在她体内拼命拉扯，使得她弯下了腰，双膝不停地颤抖，同时感到眩晕和恶心，但渐渐地，她的眼睛又燃起了兴奋和坚定的火焰，她喘着气，挣扎着直起腰来。当穆迪审视着她的脸时，他看到上面布满意志的光芒。

“夺魂咒吗，先生？”哈莉咬着牙问，感到那种控制的力量正悄悄离开她的身体。

“是的——我们可以在这当中吸取一些经验。如果你的自控能力足以抵抗外来的命令，那你也可以尝试着用这种方式控制自我。刚才你应付得还不错，波特。”穆迪那有惊人力度的黑色眼睛看着她，“看来你很擅长应付这类强制性的命令——假如我们换个方式呢？”他又一次没有任何警告地发出了魔咒：

“魂魄出窍！”

那种狂喜状态又出现了，哈莉的脑袋里充满了不可思议的狂喜，好像刚实现了什么心愿似的奇怪的满足着，又或者她刚拥有了力量，这力量足以让她视线所有的愿望，让她可以只专注于自己喜欢的事。

“你想要什么，波特？”有人轻声问她，“什么是你最希望实现的愿望？”

“我想要所有人都听我的话，先生。”她听到自己礼貌地、轻柔地说，类似某种毛骨悚然的呻/吟。说出实话让她不由自主地兴高采烈起来，同时感到皮肤一阵灼痛，这痛苦她有了种想要倾诉的欲望，“他们为什么意识不到呢？比起我来，他们毫无责任感，也没有天赋，像他们这样的庸人没有权利质疑……”说到一半她忽然意识到什么似的，好像有个超自然的声音对她说，她不该对任何人说这些话——如果是平时，她能控制住自己的嘴，但是今天——今天发生了什么？为什么她会如此灼热而又空虚，还有莫名暴戾的冲动？

“……说得对极了，波特。”有人肯定着她的看法，刚才那个反对的声音瞬间小了下去，她憋得太久了，做了太久的奴隶，从不曾有多少浪漫的空想。哪怕在个人情感方面，尽管她自觉有火一般的激情，但从不敢纵情燃烧——也不单是为了怕谁失望，还因为她害怕假如她过早暴露自己会影响她的声望，会给她想走的道路带来不必要的艰辛。

“那么你有什么方法实现呢，假如你不希望被人随意议论的话？”那个声音又问。

它准确地将她导引到一个神秘又空洞的地方。她觉得自己好像正站在南美土著们居住的静静的永恒而又神秘的山谷里。这是一处海拔极高的地方，平静、幽深的小湖在她身后，在湖的四周，自然界生出了无数三角叶杨树，上面披挂着尖枝利叶，松树则泛着暗绿色的光芒，阳光和微风轻轻地吹过枝头，到处都是野性与自由的味道，渴望让她身体的某处爆裂了。

“我想要拥有力量，先生。”她对着不存在的人说，声音微微颤抖，“一种我想怎么样就怎么样的力量。我要让他们不敢说话，除非得到我的允许。我要他们知道什么该说，什么不该说——”

“假如有人说了不该说的，那又怎么样？”那个声音带着魔力问道，哈莉对它阻止了自己继续说下去非常恼火，同时她也察觉到它甚至也带着某种渴望，和她的渴望部分融合了——奥，你，你这该死的东西，谁允许你发问了？

“闭嘴，你不该问这些问题，除非我愿意告诉你。”她厉声说，“你不该有自己的渴望，除非我允许——不然我会给你一个钻心剜骨……还是说你就是想尝尝这滋味？”

那声音终于沉默了。

——你这懦夫，活该被人支配的东西，跟群氓没什么两样，哈莉这样想到，她更异常地兴奋起来，她要彻底压垮这个人，让他为竟敢如此随意地探听她的内心付出代价，她从口袋里掏出了魔杖，对准她认为那声音的主人应该呆着的地方：

“你怎么敢指使我？”她愤怒地说，“必须给你一点教训。得让你明白，这样跟我说话，你是在轻视你的生命——而我——我要——”我要干什么？她的魔杖颤抖起来，一股热血直冲她的脑门，她忽然清醒了，她看清了她并没有处在什么南美洲的山谷里，她是在一间办公室里，魔法部最厉害的前傲罗“疯眼汉”穆迪正站在她的面前，他死死地看着她，就好像看着什么莫名其妙、难以理解的东西，她还在沸腾的血一下子就被这目光激得冰冷——她刚才都说了些什么？


	232. 穆迪的特训（2）

“我现在明白你为什么那么孤独了，波特。”穆迪说。他在哈莉清醒之后足足有十秒钟没有说话，一直看着她，似乎想看出她那些话究竟出于怎样的大脑。哈莉自己也没有再说下去了，她明白对于穆迪这样富有经验的傲罗而言，她根本无法辩白——能辩白什么呢？他不会相信的。她等着即将到来的处刑——是的，大家公认的伏地魔的反抗者居然拥有如此强烈的支配欲以及对力量的追求，穆迪会怎么看她？让她没想到的是，穆迪要说的第一句话竟然是这个。

“什么意思，先生？”她结结巴巴地问。

“你跟别人表露过刚才的想法吗？”他转而问，语气很是平淡，就像总有人这么训斥他似的。哈莉盯着他的眼睛，这房间的灯光非常昏暗以至于她没能看清他的神情。

“——没有，先生。”她说，感觉自己的思想被他钳制住了，她飞速地想着脱身之策，但脑袋里空空如也。她在斯内普面前能敞开自我是因为她知道斯内普黑暗里的部分和她一样。但穆迪不同，她听过他那么多传言，亲眼看到过他是怎么残酷无情地对待德拉科和斯内普的，她不会期待这样的人能接受她的阴暗面。

“我相信你没有过，孩子。”他严肃地点头，又咧嘴一笑，好像想到了什么有意思的事，在房间里踱起步来，同时不停地看向哈莉。哈莉看着他的木腿在地板上移来移去，好像敲击在她的心脏上一样。

“你肯定知道，假如你跟别人分享这些思维的话，你将会遭遇什么——没有人会理解你，他们只会鄙视你、害怕你。不过——”他又是一笑，脸容扭曲得像一块破烂的抹布，“如果你不说出来，仅仅只是展现出你强有力的一面，让人们不由自主地被你吸引，完全自愿地听你号令与调遣，他们反而会发自内心地尊敬你。这样你不但能获得你想要支配他人的权力，还能获得名誉和别人的爱戴，我不知道这世上还有什么能比这更让人渴求的。”他看了哈莉一眼，后者的脸上显出不置可否、模糊的神情。

“有人做到了这些，波特。你应该明白我说的是谁。”他用某种同样大逆不道的暗示语气说，那只黝黑的眼球微微闪光，哈莉的心脏陡然一跳，立刻懂得他说的是谁——但怎么可能呢？他怎么会那么说邓布利多？她以为邓布利多应该是他最尊敬的人之一才对。

“你早熟得像个三十多岁的中年人，因此你在同龄人中缺乏真正的朋友，”他看着她的脸，哈莉顿时怀疑自己脸上出现了不该有的神情，她更为小心地控制着，尽量让他看不出来她究竟在想什么，但穆迪显然精于读心，“但你又不够成熟，你的见识还太少。你无法接受一个人的灰面，你总想着，白就是白，黑就是黑，就像邓布利多和黑魔王一样泾渭分明，这两个人不会有任何共通的地方——邓布利多没有丝毫的个人欲/望，从不行差踏错；黑魔王则两手沾满血腥，是毫无情感的怪物——我请你用你的心好好想一想，这世上存在完全对或者完全错的人吗？邓布利多就不能拥有权欲吗？”

“如果他有的话，他不会被康纳利·福吉支配，也不会在二年级的时候差点被董事会赶出学校了——只是一个卢修斯·马尔福这样的绣花枕头而已，他就差点被他们给斗倒了！”——他几乎让我失望了。哈莉想，她没有说出她最想说出口的这句话。是的，她知道以她的实力，她还说不上话，但邓布利多为什么不能呢？他放弃了他可以拥有的东西，仅仅只是为了害怕自己会变坏？她实在无法理解。

“我早告诉过你，波特。”穆迪摇头，“你是在追求根本不存在的东西。你追求完美的友谊、完美的爱和完美的人，与此同时你又过于敏感了，只要人们稍微表现出不如你意的一面时，你就失望得好像地球毁灭了一样——所以你宁愿相信你看到的都是错的，你宁愿相信邓布利多没有权欲，罗恩·韦斯莱一点也不嫉妒你，你自己也从不曾有那些可怕的想法，假装这个世界只有爱，我们只要打败黑魔王就能幸福地生活下去，就像那些童话故事一样？”

“我确实试图说服过自己，先生。”哈莉反驳说，她本该顺从地低下头，不管穆迪说什么都表示赞同，但他的话引起了她的一些兴趣，她被那些话里暗含的意思弄得大脑有些发昏了，她可以随时起身走掉，可是她却希望他先发话让她离开。

“你说的那些我都明白，我心里没有一样不清楚。”她努力平静地说，试图从脑子里清理出一条明确的道路，“你从前告诉过我邓布利多不做魔法部长的原因，你说他畏惧权力会腐蚀他的心志，他无法对抗极致权力带来的极致诱惑，可是这——这难道不是怯懦？”

“这是怯懦，”他断言，“但也是一种勇气——人唯有意识到自己的弱点才能去对抗。邓布利多曾经非常有野心，”哈莉想到当年日记本也曾这么说过，“他的实力完全能够实现它，假如他走上权力的顶峰，你觉得他会怎么做呢？有句话说得好，‘事情往往从正义开始，以专/制结束’，到时候不会再有另一个邓布利多来打到他了——所以当他知道他可能成为这个世界的敌人时，他才能清醒地控制住自己的野心，不让自己有染指极致权力的一天——”

“可您刚才的意思，他已经靠着别的方法获得了非明面上的更大权力——巫师们的绝对崇拜、霍格沃兹校长的人脉、打败第一任黑魔王的至高声誉等等，他不是魔法部长，福吉却要事事请教他，只要他喜欢，他随时可以拥有权力——”

“你错了，波特。”穆迪打断她，哈莉闭上了嘴，脑子里仍然一团混乱，她倒要听听穆迪如何说服她。“他缺少的是政治权力，他并不能直接领导魔法部和傲罗们，你能明白直接领导和间接影响的区别吗？他用魔法部给自己设了个自我防备的机制，提醒自己不要重蹈覆辙。”

“什么覆辙，教授？”哈莉问，日记本说过邓布利多的过去，但她一直都半信半疑的。

“等有一天邓布利多愿意告诉你的时候，波特，你会知道的。”他语焉不详，“我只是想告诉你，你能意识到自己内心卑劣的部分，这能把你和大部分愚人分割开来，因为愚人从不会意识到生活的悲剧本质，他们过于自以为是；你还尝试着压抑它们，这又把你和恶人区分开来，恶人总是沾沾自喜于自己和别人的与众不同，他们欣赏自己的阴暗面，以为这才是生活的真谛——关键在于你必须像邓布利多那样，压制住它们，别让它们占了上风，然后用实际行动评判自己究竟是不是一个好人。”

“假如我在实际行动中也表现出了那些卑劣的特质呢？”哈莉问道，她的口气非常坚定。

“那得看你对谁做的了，我的孩子。”他又露出一个微笑，“你不能在你喜爱的人面前控制住自己吗？”

哈莉没有说话了，她能，她想，不过她又想起二年级的事，她能吗？她又止不住怀疑地想，假如又有人给她洗脑了呢？一个比十八岁的汤姆·里德尔更厉害的人物，她还能肯定地回答这个问题吗？

“我明白了，波特。”穆迪小声地说，“你还是不能接受这个世界本来就是这个样子的，你不能接受它本来就是自私自利的，每个人最先想到的就是他自己。你甚至不许别人稍微有点不合规则的念头，包括你自己你也不能允许，只要脑子里一泛起你就痛苦不堪。你一方面相信爱——父母与子女之间的、朋友之间的、亲人之间的各式各样的爱，另一方面你又控制不住自己想要让所有人无条件听从你的欲/望，这所有人里也包括你的亲友，甚至是你尊敬爱戴的人——这就是你内心矛盾与痛苦的最大来源。正因为这想法是如此大逆不道，你就不敢跟任何人提起，这让你甚至无法正确表达自我。就像刚才，你是不是在对韦斯莱的言辞愤怒不已的同时，又觉得轻松了许多？不受友谊的束缚，你才能大胆地说出你对韦斯莱的真实看法——他就是个嫉妒的小人，跟小矮星·彼得差不了多少。”

“不，罗恩他……”哈莉仅仅说了个名字就沉寂下去，她现在能看清穆迪的眼中充满怜悯了，这让她无法进一步说下去。在对抗黑巫师的过程中，穆迪一定也经历了许多背叛——换个角度想想，当年西里斯和她爸爸不也非常相信彼得吗？她早就知道罗恩在嫉妒她，但今天之前，她也从没想过他竟会有这么大的反应，他竟会跟她当场翻脸。

“如果一开始你就知道友情里充斥着嫉妒与背叛，你还会为罗恩·韦斯莱的斥责伤感吗？如果一开始你就知道人人都有私欲，你还会对邓布利多失望吗？”穆迪耳语一般地说着，“我不会因为你说的话就对你失望，是因为我知道像你这样的女孩不会甘于平庸，你总会有些属于个人的想法。当你愿意接受每个人的阴暗面时，当你接受这个世界的真面目时，你自然也能接受你自己那点小小的支配欲——相信我，哈莉。”

他轻声说，用称呼拉近了一点儿和哈莉关系，“不需要去羡慕那些愚人，哈莉，你应该同情他们，正因为他们没有足够的德行和自我反省的能力，你才能显得如此不同，你也不需要他们的理解，那根本无关紧要。而且你并不孤独——”他把手搭在她的肩膀上，“你跟我们一样——我、邓布利多以及许许多多的人，我们都在你的身边——好了，现在格兰芬多的休息室应该已经腾空了，你为什么不回去睡一觉呢？”

哈莉听了他的话，思考着回到了休息室，穆迪的话震动了她的心，这振幅是多层面的。她看到地上有些碎纸片，沙发上放着一面格兰芬多学院旗，看起来他们真的在这里准备了一场庆祝，但因为主角哈莉·波特的消失，这场庆祝就此流产了。她稍微松了口气，可心里又泛起一阵难过和焦虑，她怀着不可名状的心情走向了她的宿舍，宿舍里也一片冷情，她不由得放轻了脚步避免吵醒任何人，随即躺在床上睡着了。

星期天早晨，哈莉一觉醒来，昨天晚上的事情一下子都浮现在她的脑海里。她发现天还没亮，不知为何，她没有叫上赫敏，大概是她知道赫敏也嫉妒她吧——没有人是完美的，友情里充斥着嫉妒与背叛，她应该平静地面对这一事实。

她穿好衣服去了礼堂，里面没有几个人，她坐在平时坐的位置上等了好一会儿，赫敏才睡眼惺忪地出现在她身边，然后是弗雷德、乔治和其他格兰芬多同学，罗恩远远地看了他们一眼就躲开了。

“你相信我没有把自己的名字投进火焰杯里吗，赫敏？”哈莉原本想问问赫敏的，但穆迪的话一直回荡在她耳边，她就问不出口了。为什么要问呢？哈莉想，也没必要辩解了，如果赫敏不能理解，那也是很正常的事。

“别难过，哈莉。”赫敏关心地说，“我知道你自己没有报名……我认为没有一个十四岁的学生能做到这一点……你决不可能欺骗火焰杯，也不可能越过邓布利多的那条——”

——你怎么知道我就没有这个本事呢？哈莉在心里反驳着，你怎么知道我就不能越过那条线并且欺骗火焰杯？她知道赫敏的推理是正确的，但她也同样嗅到了赫敏话语背后的意思——你才十四岁，你没有足够的实力。我也从没在哪本书里读到过一个十四岁的学生能做到这些，所以你也不可能做到，哈莉，你并不特别比我们强上多少……啊，有时候她真恨自己的这份敏感！但像穆迪说的那样，正是这份敏感让她显得与众不同，而不是跟罗恩他们一样——他们什么也不知道，也不了解他们自己……

“谢谢你相信我，赫敏。”哈莉说，控制住语气里那点逸出的优越感，“我就知道以你的智慧，你不可能看不出我根本什么都没做。”接着她把前一天晚上她离开格兰芬多桌子后发生的一切，原原本本地告诉了赫敏。这成功地让赫敏紧张起来，开始猜测究竟是谁把她的名字放进火焰杯里了，整个过程中，她们俩都默契地没有提到罗恩的名字。

过了一小会儿，猫头鹰送来了许多信件，哈莉已经放弃指望谁能写封信给她了，但居然有只陌生的猫头鹰来到她的桌前，给了她一封信。哈莉把自己面前的一小块熏肉给了它，它高兴地飞走了。

——这会是谁送来的呢？哈莉装作若无其事地打开了信封，里面飘出来一朵红色的野玫瑰，它被一层淡蓝色冰一样透明的魔法包裹着，每个花瓣都非常完整、新鲜而又润泽，边缘像要结冰又像要融化似的，闪烁着模糊的微光。整朵花美得像一团在冰里燃烧的娇柔火焰，散发着温暖与香味。它慢慢地浮了起来，定格在哈莉·波特的眼前，等待她去采撷。哈莉凝视着它，入了迷一样。她的心似乎变得柔软了，试探地碰了碰花瓣。它甜梦一样地飘进了她的手中，哈莉把它送到鼻端嗅闻着，多么香而美的一朵花，她从未收到过这么不切实际的礼物！

会是谁送来的？她心里飘过无数的名字，但其实根本不需要猜测，只有一个人会送给她这种既不能吃，又不能喝、不值钱也不能促进她进步的东西，没有别的意义，没有实用性，仅仅饱含着心意——她的寝室里还留着一个类似的礼物呢，只是因为他觉得这些会让她的心灵放松一些才送来的。她回忆起那个人来——那个人热爱魁地奇，热爱在风里自由的感觉，充满了英国自/由民那沸腾的热血和不朽的激情。难得的是，他心灵的某个层面和哈莉是共通的，空灵而又虚幻，那蜂蜜一般透亮的眼睛，野性之下的宁静是如此地吸引她，可是——

一种感觉，薄雾般的感伤在哈莉的心头升起——这封信为什么不早一点来呢？现在她的心又硬起来了。


	233. 芙蓉·德拉库尔

“接下来你要怎么办呢，哈莉？”赫敏异常焦虑的声音在哈莉耳边响起，“你要怎么应对接下来的事？你知道的，比赛异常残酷，虽然他们总是保证有安全措施，但你知道——”

“我知道魔法部根本不值得信任，”哈莉说，“不过没关系，只要我不去故意送死就行了，我不一定非要获胜不可。”她安慰着赫敏，不由自主撒了个慌——她会缺乏获胜的欲望吗？那绝对不可能，不过她知道，如果她告诉赫敏她会全力以赴的话，赫敏肯定又要大惊小怪地替她规划起来，她是喜欢赫敏关心她，但她不喜欢赫敏过分干涉她，赫敏恰巧就有这毛病。

“对极了，哈莉。”赫敏半信半疑地说，“你最好这么想。”

哈莉把那朵花和奥利弗的信匆匆放到寝室里，就马上被赫敏拉着去图书馆了，她有点可惜不能马上看看奥利弗对她说了什么。赫敏把她能找到的所有关于三强争霸赛的书籍放到哈莉面前，那些书如同一座阴暗的巴别塔堆在哈莉面前的桌子上。

“赫敏，我想我们没有必要——”

“绝对有必要，哈莉。”赫敏说，带着种哈莉看不懂的神情，“这能让你知道该怎么‘消极’地应付比赛。”她别有意味都眨了眨眼，“更能让你更好地活下来。”

——奥，赫敏。哈莉微笑了。赫敏真了解她，还用了这么让人舒服的方式来帮助她。可见只要赫敏愿意，她还是能委婉地用更好地方式去说服别人的，但她为什么不对别人这样呢？

哈莉没深入思考这个问题，她给了自己一个最肤浅的答案，那就是友谊的魔力，人在友情面前会比在爱情面前清醒一些。她和赫敏立刻投入了其乐融融的对三强争霸赛的研究之中，好像罗恩从来就不曾是她们的朋友似的。接着每一届赛制、比赛内容、可能发生的突发事件以及应对的方法都被她们制成了一张大表格。到了下午，哈莉已经把自己已经学会和还未学会的魔咒进行了一番清点，得出的结论是，为了应对比赛，她最少还得学会十几个魔咒。基于保命优先的原则，赫敏建议哈莉先要加强飞行技能。

“你们四个当中，那个魁地奇明星克鲁姆是最会飞的，他们的校长卡卡洛夫为了给自己学校的明星学生增加获胜几率，一定会建议在比赛内容里加进与飞行有关的项目，哈莉——克鲁姆最厉害的一招叫什么？”

“朗斯基假动作。”哈莉回答，“你知道布斯巴顿那个叫德拉库尔的女孩擅长什么吗？”

赫敏并不知道那女孩的名字，但哈莉一提起，她马上明白她指的是谁了：“我不知道，哈莉。不过我觉得，她不过只是因为长了一张不错的脸，她太骄傲了，胜利应该永远属于谦卑的人。”

“那可不一定，赫敏——火焰杯会选中她标明她就是布斯巴顿最强大的学生，我们不应该小瞧对手。”哈莉说，“不过我真讨厌她。我想用实力让她变得多少谦卑一点，我们是不是可以去海格那里找找机会？也许能打听点什么消息。”德拉库尔可能已经成了霍格沃兹所有女生最讨厌的人，她不止骄傲，还吸引了那么多男孩的目光，包括罗恩的。

赫敏笑着摇了摇头，但没正面表示反对。她们一起去饭厅吃了晚饭，又去了休息室，最终还是没能逃脱格兰芬多们的热情，她的同学们唱呀跳呀，一个个兴奋得脸颊发红，就像哈莉已经夺得了优胜一样。不过如果哈莉以为一旦大家习惯了她是勇士，情况就会有所好转，那么她第二天就会发现自己是大错特错了。其他几个学院的学生以为这件事并不光彩，连一向温和的赫奇帕奇也对格兰芬多们冷淡起来。显然，赫奇帕奇们觉得哈莉盗取了他们勇士的光荣。由于赫奇帕奇学院很少获得什么光荣——塞德里克是少数几个给他们带来光荣的人之一，他曾经在魁地奇比赛中打败了格兰芬多院——这就使他们的这种怨恨情绪更加强烈了。罗恩也不跟哈莉说话了。赫敏坐在他们俩中间，勉强找出些话来。哈莉和罗恩各自跟赫敏倒是有问有答，表现正常，可是他们俩却互相躲着对方的目光。

哈莉尽可能地表现得正常一些，只要看到那些冷淡和嘲讽的目光，只要看到罗恩移开的视线，她就想起穆迪的那些话来，她拼命说服自己用不着跟这些人一般见识，不然她就堕落到跟他们一样了。有时候她想看看奥利弗寄来的信，但她又怕他会在信里说些让她软弱的话，所以一直没有看。那朵花也锁在她的行李箱里面，她尤其怕它触发了她心里那非常感性、脆弱的一面。

一般情况下，哈莉肯定是渴望见到海格的，但这一次有点不同了。她老想起海格看向她的那个眼神，在他得知她是第四个勇士之后，他为什么那么看她？她很不喜欢海格这样。而且上海格的课意味着会见到斯莱特林的学生们——她极力想要忘记和德拉科·马尔福的那些校园往事，也极力想要无视男孩本人。虽然德拉科自从在穆迪面前丢了脸之后，他比哈莉还要急着躲开对方，但以哈莉对他的了解，他不会无视有什么威胁到她的生命的。

正如她预料的那样，德拉科来到海格的小屋时，脸上又牢牢挂着他那个讥讽的笑容。

“啊，看啊，伙计们，这就是勇士，”他刚走近，估摸着哈莉能听见他的话时，他就对克拉布和高尔说，“这就是格兰芬多不怕死的傻子……三强争霸赛的勇士有一半都死了……一个四年级的格兰芬多却觉得自己能挑战它！波特，你觉得你还能活多久？”

“——总比畏首畏尾的斯莱特林强。”哈莉回嘴说，她走上前去，跟德拉科面对面站着，傲慢又自信地斜睨着他。男孩和从前一样又后退了一步，灰色的眼睛担忧地看了她一眼，像是怕她会悄然死在哪个角落。她就知道，他对她的感情还没消退，即使是被穆迪那样粗暴地影响了一回，他还是想着她。她能看出他胸口还在涌动着什么，甚至因为那粗暴的干涉和自我抑制涌动得比过去更厉害，几乎要冲出胸腔了。他的眼睛里满是希望得到回应的渴望。

她为什么这么敏锐呢？为什么就不能像其他人那样浑浑噩噩地活着，让人生多一点惊喜呢？她质问自己——因为你比大多数人优秀，一个声音说，你的清醒和敏锐就是你优秀的源泉，接受自己比别人优秀并不困难，对吗？

她暗自点头。但眼前她要逃避德拉科的关心。感谢海格及时赶来上课，把他们两人从诡异的处境中拯救出来，德拉科和其他人都去对付长得越来越大的炸尾螺了，剩下哈莉什么也没分到，她明白海格想跟她聊一聊。海格告诉她他其实相信她根本没有把名字投进火焰杯，他的原因不像赫敏那么理智，反而充满了感性。

“你说不是你干的，哈莉，”他眨着甲壳虫一般黑亮的眼睛说，“那就不是你干的。”哈莉感动于他天然的信任，不过转念一想，如果有人想要欺骗海格，那简直不费吹灰之力，他连猪头酒吧的陌生人都相信，还能不相信谁呢？这种信任真是一点儿也不珍贵。

接下来的几天是哈莉在霍格沃茨一段难熬的日子。记得还是在二年级的那几个月里，学校里许多同学都怀疑是她攻击了自己的同学，那时她的日子也差不多像现在这样难过。不过当时罗恩跟她站在一边。现在反感和不满从四面八方朝她涌来，她又一次感到了孤独。与过去不同的是，这一次她自觉变得强大了，能够相对平静地看待这一切了。自从和穆迪那一番交谈之后，她开始用新的眼光面对这个世界，尝试着把自己和庸人区分开来。

另外还得感谢汤姆·里德尔的那两个美容魔法、她过去丰功伟绩的余威以及科林·克里维率领的哈莉·波特后援团的支持，她也没有以前那么孤立无援——不过她倒宁肯没有这些后援，科林一天到晚还是只想拍她的照片，他那个弟弟每次看到她都要发疯，他们比克鲁姆的粉丝还要狂热，真让人吃不消。

其他三人都大受欢迎——塞德里克有着挺直的鼻子、乌黑的头发、灰色的眼睛，单论模样真是英俊过人。一次吃午饭的时候，哈莉确实看见那些曾经眼巴巴地想获得克鲁姆签名的六年级女生，又苦苦哀求塞德里克在她们的书包上签名了；克鲁姆本来就是魁地奇超级明星，到处都有人跟着，现在他的女粉丝里有一部分转到塞德里克那儿去了，他好像反而因此松了口气；芙蓉·德拉库尔也迅速有了一大帮拥趸，她似乎早就熟悉了男孩们的目光，下巴因此抬得更高了，毕竟有些男孩就喜欢这样高高在上的女孩，越是骄傲就越能激发男性的征服欲——这一点哈莉早就明白了，德拉库尔肯定也知道这一点，哈莉怀疑她正在利用这个来证明自己的魅力。

四人中唯有哈莉的支持者最少。从外表和实力来说，哈莉并不比其他人逊色，她也有乌黑的长发、挺直的鼻子、绿色的眼睛，魅力惊人，她在魔法方面早就超出同龄人许多。就名气而言，她可以和克鲁姆相提并论，甚至超过他——魔法界没人不知道哈莉·波特。她本该是四位勇士里最受欢迎的一个，但现在却成了众人冷落的对象。其他人虽然还没有当面给她难堪，但哈莉知道那不远了——赫奇帕奇的院长斯普劳特教授已经不怎么理她了，特里劳妮教授又在预言他的死亡了，唯一值得庆幸的是，她不上斯内普的课了，用不着面对斯莱特林那群毒蛇了。

午饭后赫敏与罗恩一起去上魔药课，哈莉一个人回到了格兰芬多休息室，她拿着刚刚和赫敏做出的那张表仔细研究着，估量着自己究竟应该先学哪几个魔法比较好。最近弗立维教授教了个新的魔法——飞来咒，尽管哈莉心情纷乱，但是她仍然是整个教室里学得最好的几个学生之一。

——我不会让坏心情影响到我的实力，在让一个水杯精准地落到手里之后，哈莉不无自得地想。她得让自己的感情避免被大众的感情左右，也许很多人都希望她能降低自己的敏锐和感知去随大流，但是凭什么呢？她干嘛要回应这种期待？每当这么想的时候，总有一股强大的精神力量从心脏里涌起，一种奇特的骄傲——奥，我是如此地与众不同，强者总是孤独的。

一个小时之后，有人闯进了休息室。

“哈莉！”科林·克里维高声喊道，“巴格曼先生要你去照相！”

“照相？”哈莉从书桌前抬起头来，“科林，你知道为什么要照相吗？”

“大概是登在《预言家日报》上吧！”他的眼睛闪着光，“哈莉，你成了勇士，真是太了不起了！”

“还行，科林。”哈莉装作不在意地说，看到她的小粉丝兴奋得要飞起来了。她站起来，跟科林一起去楼上的照相的房间。

“祝你好运！”科林说。他们已经来到那个房间外，哈莉敲了敲门，走了进去。

这是一间较小的教室，黑板前面摆着对接在一起的三张课桌，上面盖着一块长长的天鹅绒。课桌后面放着五把椅子，其中一把椅子上坐着卢多·巴格曼，他正在跟一个穿着洋红色的长袍的女巫交谈，哈莉一眼就看出那就是报道“悲情英雄西里斯·布莱克”的女记者丽塔·斯基特，一个惯会添油加醋的娱乐记者。

威克多尔·克鲁姆跟往常一样阴沉着脸，站在一个角落里，不跟任何人说话。塞德里克正在和德拉库尔交谈。德拉库尔看起来很开心，哈莉从未见过她这么开心过。她不停地甩一甩脑袋，使一头银色的长发闪动着夺目的光泽。

塞德又不自觉地散发他的魅力了，哈莉想，先是秋张，后是芙蓉·德拉库尔，她们都是学院里数一数二的女孩，现在全被他吸引了。不过她看得出他没什么自觉，对德拉库尔也没有感觉，他眼里没有德拉库尔那样微妙的神光，并没急着去讨好谁。他神态从容，样子温和。可能对他来讲，这不过是一次随意的交谈，什么意味也没有。

德拉库尔就不一样了，她甩动着脑袋，哈莉深知这是引起男孩们注意的一种手法。女孩们在大庭广众之下想要吸引谁又不想表现得太过时，往往会拢拢头发，拍拍脸，扭一扭腰，整理一下衣着等等，好让自己在人群里变得突出一些。她看起来对塞德非常感兴趣，除了塞德本身优秀之外，还因为他对她的所作所为视而不见，把她当个普通女孩来对待，这自然激起了德拉库尔这种骄傲女孩的征服欲。

——也只是个普通女孩而已。哈莉挑剔地想，跟其他女孩没什么两样，她们总那么在意男孩们的目光是不是落到她们身上了，只要有一个男孩不这么做她们就心神不宁。哈莉敢说这时候德拉库尔根本没想着什么比赛，她眼睛里全是塞德里克，她就只顾着想怎么让他臣服——就连哈莉走进来的时候，她也不曾分心看别的，根本就没把哈莉当个有分量的对手。哈莉对她的嫉恨由此更深了一层，这嫉恨跟男孩们没有关系，她就是憎恶任何胆敢瞧不起她的人。

塞德一看到哈莉就立刻中断了和德拉库尔的谈话，他礼貌地朝她一点头，就向哈莉走了过来。

“哈莉！”他说，脸上带着情不自禁的微笑，“结束了能等我一会儿吗？”男孩的眼睛里现在带着奇妙的神色，跟刚才大不一样。仿佛在看到哈莉的瞬间，他就马上鲜活起来了，不再只有礼貌了，当他看向她时，其余的女性似乎都不存在了，他很快就忘了身后还有个同样出色的美女，只顾着跟哈莉说话。

“当然了，塞德。”哈莉回答——这男孩真懂得怎么让一个女孩的虚荣心迅速爆棚，就在他走过来的那一刹那，她看到芙蓉·德拉库尔的脸立刻黑了一半，她那骄纵的目光终于落到了哈莉身上，像是忽然发现了什么了不起的事物带着微微的惊愕。她上下打量着哈莉，惊愕渐渐化为不以为然的讽笑。

——别那么骄傲，姑娘，你这样是得不到他的。哈莉不无轻蔑地想。如果不是丽塔·斯基特走了过来，还在她和塞德身上扫了好几眼，让她意识到现场还有好几个外人的话，哈莉几乎要上前去给塞德整理领带了——他打着黄棕相间的赫奇帕奇领带，魔法袍里露着白色的衬衣领子，领子里脖子的曲线非常优美，他的嘴唇则令她想起那些热情的夜晚，那些升腾起来的男子汉的光焰——他才不是在德拉库尔面前那个彬彬有礼表面恬静的男生呢，虽然那也同样迷人。但是唯有她，唯有哈莉·波特才能拥有塞德里克·迪戈里每一根神经的激情和热烈。


	234. 丽塔·斯基特

“多棒的组合呀，哈莉，”丽塔亲热地搭着哈莉的肩膀，像一只抱着树干的五彩斑斓的大蜥蜴，“四位勇士恰好是两男两女——一个罗曼蒂克的组合，”她的目光在塞德里克脸上扫来扫去，又看了一眼已经转过头去的德拉库尔一眼，“也许会发生一些有趣的事，对不对？”

“比赛本身已经够精彩了，斯基特小姐。”哈莉礼貌地应答，她知道丽塔最会挖掘那些花边新闻，然后用一种花哨又陈腐的文字描写出来，接着把它们发表在《预言者日报》上，好像她就藏在当事人的床底下偷听似的，西里斯就曾经深受其害。哈莉觉得自己应该把她的注意力转移到其他地方，“人们都期待着看究竟谁能在比赛中胜出呢，如果斯基特小姐能搞一个胜率竞猜的话——”

“相信我更明白读者喜欢看什么，哈莉。比赛本身当然精彩，但比赛背后的故事更能打动读者的心——他们肯定更想要了解一个活生生的、被各种生活细节填满的哈莉·波特。”丽塔眼镜后面的目光还是盯着他们三个不放，散发出令人窒息的贪婪——她还没开始采访呢，就已经构思好要报道什么了吗？

哈莉暗自猜测着她能写出点什么来——一段她、塞德、德拉库尔的三角恋？西里斯不会想看到这个的。

这时巴格曼也走了过来：“嗨，哈莉，没什么可担心的，今天只是检测一下魔杖，检查一下你们的魔杖是否功能齐全，性能完好，然后就照几张相片——你和斯基特小姐认识，那可太好了——”

“在我们开始前，我能不能跟哈利谈几句话？”丽塔问巴格曼，但眼睛仍然牢牢地盯着哈莉，“年纪最小的勇士，还是个女孩子，你知道……为了给文章增加点儿色彩。”

“没问题！”巴格曼大声说，“就是——不知哈莉是否反对？”

“好的，”哈莉深知不能得罪丽塔·斯基特这样的人。他们操控着舆论，除非你能抓住他们的把柄，否则的话，他们将会用各种方法让你名声扫地；不过如果你能利用他们，他们又不啻为最好的帮手，她想试试看能不能让丽塔的报道偏向她，“我相信斯基特小姐能向魔法界展示一个真实的我。”

“太好了，哈莉。”丽塔·斯基特激动地说，“你是第一个主动愿意接受我采访的人。”此话一出，哈莉马上就后悔了，她硬着头皮跟着丽塔进了一个放扫帚的小隔间，又被她按在了一只硬纸箱上。

“您能保证我说的每一句话都不被断章取义、添油加醋吗？”哈莉问，虽然她知道也是白问。

“当然不会了，哈莉！”丽塔对她保证，“我会用速记羽毛笔来记录你的话，这样就能保证你说的每一句都有出处了！”

哈莉怀疑地看着她掏出那只造型浮夸的羽毛笔，把笔垂直放在羊皮纸上。羽毛笔管竖在笔尖上，微微颤动着。

“试验一下……我叫丽塔·斯基特，《预言家日报》的记者。”

哈莉赶紧低头望着羽毛笔。丽塔·斯基特的话音刚落，绿色羽毛笔就开始龙飞凤舞地写了起来，笔尖灵巧地在羊皮纸上滑过：

“迷人的金发女郎丽塔·斯基特，现年四十三岁，她的桀骜不驯的羽毛笔曾经揭露过许多华而不实的虚名——”

“它在胡说八道些什么？”哈莉吃惊地问，这支笔可真会添油加醋啊！

“不要管它，哈莉。”丽塔露出一个和善的微笑，“你只要跟我交谈就可以了，比如说我们可以先谈谈——”她朝哈莉倾过身子，“是什么促使你决定报名参加三强争霸赛的？”

“嗯——”哈莉张了张嘴，但她的注意力被羽毛笔吸引住了。尽管她没有说话，那支笔却在羊皮纸上嗖嗖地移动，在笔尖滑过的地方，哈莉辨认出一行新写出的文字：

“一道丑陋的伤疤，是悲惨往事留下的纪念，破坏了哈莉·波特原本应该是美丽迷人的面容，她的眼睛——”

“这支笔真有意思，斯基特小姐。”哈莉说，她盯着那支笔，“它是会自己写作呢，还是它懂得表现您心里的想法？”

“我说了别管那支笔，哈莉，”丽塔·斯基特很坚决地说——哈莉蛮不情愿地抬起头，把目光落在她脸上，“好了——哈莉，你到底为什么决定报名参加争霸赛？”

她能相信丽塔·斯基特会替她洗刷冤屈吗？哈莉嘲讽地想。不知道这女人会把她塑造成什么怪物，羽毛笔一直在那疯狂书写，哈莉不停地偷偷去瞄它到底写了什么。

“她的眼睛非常美丽，但被一副丑陋的眼镜遮住了，哈莉·波特一直都希望有人能透过那两片酒瓶底一样厚的玻璃看到她美好的内心，但事实是她在四个参赛者里面是最不起眼的一个——”

“奥，它写得真好，斯基特小姐。我一直以为我教父的那篇感人至深的报道是您亲自写的，”哈莉压抑住怒火说——那只该死的笔怎么敢那么说她？她的镜片一点也不厚！而且她哪里表现得像个缺爱的可怜虫了？她用微笑掩盖住情绪的波动，试图恭维丽塔，“那篇报道的措辞非常优美，饱含着种种美好的感情，可以看出作者拥有令人陶醉的诗情和一颗善良伟大的心灵。”她看到斯基特吃惊地张了张嘴，不由得心中暗笑，接着说道，“我们都被它感动了，我的教父说它抚慰了他的心灵，”西里斯“感动”得把报纸揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，“我则为魔法世界有这样一位文学家而骄傲——真没想到原来是一支魔法笔创造了这些——”斯基特的脸色开始不以为然起来了。

“哈莉，”她摇了摇头，僵硬的大波浪卷发动了动，“那篇文章不是它写的。这世上哪有会写东西的笔呢？即使是魔法也做不到让一支笔拥有思想。”

“可是我明明亲眼看到它写出了那么真切的语句！”哈莉夸张地喊了起来，指着那支笔，现在它不动了，在纸上微微震颤着。

“那是我控制它写的，亲爱的。”斯基特的脸上浮出了谦虚的假笑，她尽力了可脸上还是遮不住的自满，“也就是说——”

“也就是说那篇文章就是你写的！”哈莉激动地叫着，她站起身来握住斯基特的手使劲地摇动，斯基特耳朵上一对夸张的耳环跟着一起摇动起来，“太感激您了！您知道有了你那篇报道，我的教父才算是最终洗刷了冤屈，大家又开始尊重他爱戴他了——可别人却那么说您！他们说您是一个造谣生事的小丑，这真是太过分了！”

“什么？”斯基特生气地说，下一秒她又装模作样地扶了扶她的眼镜，“用不着管他们，哈莉。我们记者的职责就是报道真相，不管我们面对的谁。——好啦，你该告诉我为什么你为什么决定报名参加争霸赛了”

报道你认为的真相？哈莉暗想。“我没有报名，”她尝试着说真话，“我不知道是谁把我的名字投进火焰杯的——”

丽塔·斯基特扬起一道描画得很浓重的眉毛。

“不要紧的，哈莉，你不用害怕自己会陷入麻烦。我们都知道你其实根本不应该报名。但你不要为这个担心。我们的读者喜欢有叛逆精神的人。”

“我还以为读者们都喜欢悲情英雄呢——您不觉得说我完全不知道事情真相，只是一只可怜的被命运摆布的迷途羔羊更让读者感兴趣吗？”哈莉诱导她，“何况我确实没有把我的名字投进去——有个老师告诉我，这背后可能隐藏着一个巨大的阴谋。”她设下一个陷阱，只要丽塔还是个正常的记者，她会感兴趣的。

“什么阴谋？”斯基特问，她看起来没多大兴趣。

“您知道过去有许多勇士都在比赛里丧生了把？”哈莉皱着眉头说，她看到斯基特点了点头，但还是满不在意的样子——当然，哈莉想，你不可能指望这样的人把一场有趣的比赛跟伏地魔联系起来，斯基特根本没有身为记者的自觉，她看起来对花边新闻比对真正的重大新闻感兴趣多了。

“邓布利多教授设下年龄界限的原因，就是不想让不符合条件的人去送死，换言之他就是在保护我——可有人却代替我报了名，除了想让我送死之外，还能有其他的解释吗？您应该知道魔法部刚刚在一场大型赛事里让一群食死徒闯了进来，谁是食死徒最恨的人？除了我还有其他人吗？”哈莉扯住斯基特的袖子，“我现在非常害怕，只有你能救我了，斯基特小姐，因为只有你能说出真相，告诉人们是食死徒把我的名字扔进去的，目的就是想要我的命——魔法部根本不把这些放在心上，魁地奇世界杯出现的食死徒到如今一个也没被逮住——”她死死拽住斯基特的手臂，“您能救救我吗？”

斯基特上半身迅速往后移去，躲开了哈莉的靠近，她猛地抽出手站了起来。

“我说，你说的这些都有证据吗？还是你自己瞎猜的？”她问。声音里有藏不住的迷惑。

“不是瞎猜，斯基特小姐。”哈莉也站起来大声说，“只要稍微有一点思考能力，只要不像魔法部那样故意忽略这当中的联系，任谁都能分析得出我不可能越过邓布利多设下的界限，更不会被火焰杯选中——”

“就没有可能是你过去所受的创伤使你急于证明自己的能力，你才铤而走险的？魔法世界不存在不可能的事——谁知道你用了什么方法去越过界限并让火焰杯选中你？”斯基特振振有词地问。

哈莉瞪着她，把她瞪得后退了一步。“我得谢谢您对我能力的肯定，斯基特小姐。但你想一想，如果我想要出这个风头，我会不承认我骗过了火焰杯吗？”哈莉摇摇头，“还是说，因为这件事牵扯到魔法部，你就害怕了？你不敢说出真相，你怕康纳利·福吉先生吊销你的记者证？”

丽塔的脸涨成了猪肝色。

“哈莉，你的话对我简直就是一种侮辱——”

“当然，我知道你其实并不害怕，斯基特小姐。”哈莉转而说，丽塔的脸色稍微松弛了一点，“我看过您对魁地奇世界杯的报道了，你的报道让我燃起了希望——”

“所以你应该激起读者对你的同情，哈莉。”斯基特匆忙打断她，好像她真的在为哈莉着想似的。“你得放低姿态，让人们一想到你心里就充满怜悯，把你当做自己的孩子一样疼爱。你的身世已经足够让他们流泪了，现在你要让他们嚎啕大哭——告诉我，如果你的父母还活着，如果他们知道你要参加三强争霸赛，你认为他们会有什么感觉？是骄傲？担心？还是生气？”

哈莉现在真的感到恼怒了。她父母活着会有什么感觉呢？她爸爸可能会施法让这女人立刻闭嘴。不过她绝不会因愤怒失去冷静的，斯基特又不是斯内普，她还不足以让哈莉崩溃。哈莉移过脸避免再看到斯基特那肤浅庸俗的大脸，这时她看到一旁羽毛笔刚刚写出了一行文字：

“当我们的谈话转向她已几乎毫无印象的父母时，那双绿得惊人的眼睛里充满了泪水。”她再匆匆向上瞥了一眼，发现斯基特把她描写成了一个受迫害的、因父母的死和残余食死徒的恶意攻击而有些精神错乱的可怜女孩——在斯基特的笔下，她就像得了受迫害妄想症。唯一值得肯定的是，斯基特写到，的确不是哈莉自己报的名。

“——可怜的孤女也许是被人出于嫉妒报了名，霍格沃兹的生存环境如此恶劣，她在这所学校受尽欺凌。不难想象，女孩们对她的脸怀有多大的恶意——没有人会喜欢一个戴眼镜、额头上还有个丑陋伤疤的女孩。那个伤疤不但在她的额头上，也在她的心里。多少个午夜梦回，当哈莉·波特回想起自己的父母时，她是多么痛恨出卖了他们的小矮星彼得啊！同时她又无比感谢那个永远站在正义和真理一边的记者，丽塔·斯基特，是她的报道拯救了哈莉·波特的教父，那个蒙冤受屈的英雄。”

哈莉觉得自己要吐了，她确实想利用大众的情感，但她从没想过要利用她的身世！因为父母被伏地魔杀死而被人们同情？去他/妈的，丽塔·斯基特真让人恶心，她还从没见过这么厚颜无耻的人。该怎么对付这种人呢？她思索着。同时勉勉强强地说：“写得好。如果没有那些对我脑子有问题的猜测就更好了。”

丽塔·斯基特还没来得及说话，扫帚间的门被拉开了。哈莉转过头，看到阿不思·邓布利多站在那里，低头看着她俩，挤进了扫帚间。

“邓布利多！”丽塔·斯基特大声说道，一副欢天喜地的样子——但哈莉注意到，她的羽毛笔和羊皮纸突然消失了，“你好吗？”她说，向邓布利多伸出一只手，“我夏天的那篇关于国际巫师联合会大会的文章，不知你看了没有？”

“真是棒极了，”邓布利多说，两只眼睛灼灼发亮，“我特别爱读你把我描写成一个僵化的老疯子的那一段。”

真想不到邓布利多也是受害者，哈莉同情地看着他，这么说没人能把丽塔·斯基特怎么样了吗？能让巴西利亚斯把她吃了吗？她大胆设想着——它能不能消化骨头，让丽塔彻底消失？

丽塔·斯基特丝毫也没有显出害臊的样子：“我只是想说明你的某些观点有点儿过时了，邓布利多，外面的许多巫师—”

“我很愿意听到你坦率的推理，丽塔，”邓布利多说着，笑微微、彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬，“但是恐怕这个问题我们只好以后再谈了。魔杖检测仪式马上就要开始了，如果我们的一位勇士躲在扫帚间里，仪式就不能进行。”

哈莉立刻回到房间里。其他几位勇士都已坐在门边的椅子上了，她赶紧过去坐在塞德里克旁边，桌子那里已经坐着五位裁判中的四位——卡卡洛夫教授、马克西姆夫人、克劳奇先生和卢多·巴格曼。哈莉看见丽塔·斯基特又偷偷地从手袋里掏出那卷羊皮纸，铺在膝盖上，然后再一次把那只胡说八道的笔竖直放在羊皮纸上。

由奥利凡德先生先生给他们检测魔杖，这位先生正是把“伏地魔情侣（兄妹）魔杖”卖给哈莉的那位。他首先拿了了芙蓉·德拉库尔的魔杖，检测出里面含有一根媚娃的头发，那是她奶奶的。

——罗恩倒是没猜错，芙蓉确实有媚娃血统，这就能说明她吸引男孩的原因了——一种类似于天然魔法的东西，跟她的闪电伤疤有异曲同工之妙。哈莉想着，心情稍微好了一点儿。

“很好，很好，状态不错，”奥利凡德先生说，把魔杖递给芙蓉，“迪戈里先生，轮到你了。”

芙蓉脚步轻捷地返回自己的座位，与塞德里克擦肩而过时，朝他嫣然一笑，塞德回以一个礼貌的笑容。

她还真是很懂怎么撩拨男孩呢，哈莉想。她看了他们俩一眼，注意到丽塔·斯基特那若有所思的目光，那只笔以十分疯狂的速度在羊皮纸上书写着，哈莉好奇极了，真想过去看看它到底写了些什么，是写芙蓉喜欢塞德呢，还是反过来？

“啊，这是我的产品，是不是？”塞德里克把魔杖递过去时，奥利凡德先生说，他比刚才兴奋多了，滔滔不绝地说了一大堆话。

“弹性良好。状态极佳……你定期护理它吗？”最后他问。

“昨晚刚擦过。”塞德里克说，咧开嘴笑了。

塞德可真是个精致的男孩。哈莉低头看看自己的魔杖，上面布满了手指印儿。当然，因为她一直都在训练，根本没想过还要擦魔杖——它上面又不可能落灰，至于手指印儿，反正第二天也是要用的，干嘛要擦？又不影响使用。当然，也许以后她可以让塞德帮她擦一下……

奥利凡德先生从塞德里克的魔杖头上喷出一串银白色的烟圈，烟圈从房间这头飘到那头，他表示满意，说道：“克鲁姆先生，该你了。”

塞德走回原来的位子，这过程中芙蓉又向他微笑，还把一只手托在下巴上，又扭了扭腰肢，让上半身倚在桌子上，显得娇媚可人，她现在完全没有在其他男孩面前的那种傲气了。塞德还是回以礼貌的笑容——哈莉低下头去，不忍心看向他们——她实在看不下去芙蓉那卖弄风情的样子了，明明就在不久前，芙蓉还是骄傲高贵的，许多男生说她有种精灵般空灵的美，像个飞离尘世的天使。但现在她落到地面上了，成了一个庸俗的女孩，就为了一个并不喜欢她的男孩，这简直让人感到害怕。一想到有一天她可能也会为了某个男孩变成这样，哈莉就浑身冰凉。另一方面，丽塔·斯基特肯定能看得出芙蓉的用意，那只笔会把她编排成什么样呢？它从刚才到现在就没停过。

哈莉转头看着塞德的侧脸，刚好他斜过脸看了她一眼，两人目光略一接触，就赶紧分开了。哈莉是怕这会引起丽塔·斯基特的不当联想，那塞德呢？塞德是为什么？哈莉想着，忽然觉得手指处传来一阵轻柔的触感。她尝试着用指头戳了戳那靠近她的东西，才发现那是塞德的手指。他用指甲轻轻地在她指腹上摩挲着，像是某种美妙的回应。

他们俩都有修长漂亮的手指。两个人表面上都很理智、不动声色，他们的手指却是那样的鲜活灵动，在桌子下纠缠，先是互相试探、玩耍和碰撞，皮肤的触碰让人的心痒得发颤，又带着点含而不露的微妙，像是通过这接触传递了什么默然而秘密的心曲，那曲子的微微震荡让人恍惚痴迷。接着两只手就牢牢握在一起了——哈莉的食指顺着塞德的胳膊向上滑去，塞德猛地一把攥住了她的手——桌子底下这隐秘的快乐正悄悄苏醒，那么多权威人士的在场令那触感更为柔软和敏锐和刺激。哈莉的心砰砰跳了起来，她悄悄地观察着对面的其他人，却觉得他们都雾蒙蒙的，她看不清他们在干什么，因为眼前一阵阵热浪阻挡了她的视线。也没有人注意到他们俩在桌子底下做了什么——至于芙蓉，谁会在乎她看到还是没看到呢？假如此时哈莉转过头去看看塞德的脸的话，她就能看到塞德那双光泽变深了的蓝灰色的眼睛，里面藏着熠熠星光。但她能感觉到他又开始悠长地调匀呼吸了。他的手非常温暖，像一团生动隐秘的火，把她熔在了手心里。他们放任心底深处熟悉的感觉慢慢占据他们的感官，根本无心去听奥利凡德先生在如何评价克鲁姆的魔杖，直到奥利凡德叫了哈莉的名字。


	235. 塞德里克的直觉

“很好，”他说，把魔杖递还给克鲁姆，“还有最后一位……波特小姐。”塞德里克松开手让哈莉站了起来，她与克鲁姆擦肩而过，向奥利凡德先生走去，交出了自己的魔杖。

“啊，是的，”奥利凡德先生说，一对浅色的眼睛突然闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“是的，是的，是的。我记得清清楚楚。”

——别说出来，别说这根魔杖跟伏地魔有什么牵扯，她有一种奇怪的感觉：如果奥利凡德先生泄露了这个秘密，丽塔·斯基特的那支速记羽毛笔大概会兴奋得爆炸起来。

她给奥利凡德先生使了个颜色，奥利凡德先生微微一笑，像是在说“我看起来有那么傻吗？”不过他检查哈莉魔杖的时间比其他人的长得多。最后，他让魔杖上头喷出一股葡萄酒，然后把魔杖递还给哈莉，宣布它的状态非常良好。

“好了，时间也差不多了，让他们回去吃饭吧——”邓布利多说，哈莉这才觉得今天总算有了件顺心的事。

“照相，邓布利多，照相！”巴格曼兴奋地喊道，“裁判和勇士来一个合影，你认为怎么样，丽塔？”

“嗯——好吧，先照合影，”丽塔说，目光再一次落到哈莉身上，“也许待会儿再照几张单人的。”

瞧，丽塔又把矛头指向她了，这真是让哈莉烦不胜烦——她真希望出名，可她完全不想按照丽塔·斯基特的方式——一个父母双亡、受尽欺凌、戴着丑陋眼镜的可怜虫？让人们一看到她的名字就痛哭流涕？真是够了。

照相花了很长时间。先是所有人的合影，然后是四个勇士的合影。哈莉以为克鲁姆对这类事情习以为常了呢，没想到他却躲躲闪闪地藏在大家后面。摄影师似乎特别积极地想让芙蓉和哈莉两人一起站在前面，可是丽塔·斯基特总是赶上前来，把哈莉拉到正中间，让克鲁姆和塞德里克站在她的两旁，让芙蓉站在哈莉身后——一个经典的四角故事，内容可能是克鲁姆和塞德都爱她，芙蓉却爱塞德。哈莉想，还能指望丽塔能编出什么新鲜故事来呢？然后，丽塔又坚持要给勇士们一个个地拍单人照。过了好长时间他们才终于脱身出来。

塞德里克和哈莉放慢了脚步，故意落在大家后面，芙蓉维持着她的傲慢，跟马克西姆夫人一起迈着缓慢而优雅的步伐离开，克鲁姆则飞快逃离了人群，逃离了卡卡洛夫的魔掌。哈莉真希望芙蓉能跟克鲁姆一样马上离开，但是她们俩走得实在太慢，哈莉和塞德里克差点超过去了，最后是塞德里克忍无可忍，带着哈莉从霍格沃兹奇趣楼梯上逃开了。

“我们又成对手了，哈莉。”塞德里克微笑着说，这时他们正信步走在一个无人的走廊，这里昏暗的光线与清新的空气相交，正是个谈话的好地方。

“我想是吧。”哈莉说，不知为何她忽然不知道说什么才好了。她脑袋里似乎一片混乱，就好像整个脑子都被洗劫一空了。

她不知道塞德有没有听过那些传言。也不清楚塞德是不是也相信它们，虽然她并不觉得他的信任有多重要——塞德可能是个英俊版本的海格，他也曾纯然地相信过哈莉，就因为哈莉是大难不死的女孩，海格好歹跟她是朋友，对她有一定程度的了解。

“那么……告诉我……”塞德里克说，他停下了脚步，脸上隐约有些担忧，“你究竟是怎么把你的名字投进去的？”

哈莉摇了摇头，接着又是一笑，她不是很想再次跟谁争论，并且试图说服对方相信她并没有把名字投进去。

“哈莉——”塞德看起来像是有别的话想说，但似乎他想要说的话违背了他一贯受的教育和他的做人原则，所以他犹豫了。他好像不确定要说的对哈莉来说是不是一种干涉，也不确定自己是否有这个资格如此发话，他沉默着，暧昧以对自己的心态。

“你对此有什么想说的吗？”哈莉问，她不喜欢谁这样支支吾吾的。

“——我不确定我能说，哈莉。”塞德里克略显苦恼地说，连说刚才这句话都很困难。尽管他已经做了很多违反礼仪的事，但那些都是浮于表面的——在身体方面是深入了些，但在心灵方面，他对哈莉·波特仍然一无所知。他能感觉到哈莉并不喜欢别人过分深入她的内心，她不喜欢别人过分打扰她，这就是他一直没怎么主动找她的原因，他害怕这是一种侵扰，徒惹对方的反感，他小心翼翼地维持着一种距离，能让哈莉舒服的距离。

另一方面他自己也对这距离感到舒适。他从不敢想象有一天能跟某个人灵魂相融——多困难啊，要交出自己的心，同时对方会主动献上她的心而不用他去乞求。他也害怕暴露全部的自我，害怕外来的干涉会打乱他的既定步调。但他将要出口的话可能会诱发一次深层次的交流，一个全新的开始，可能会带来他们关系上的一些转折。他是深知自由的可贵才能克制住自己，让自己不要因内心的渴望去影响哈莉的自由。

“说说看，塞德。”哈莉随口说道，她有点想听听他有没有什么新鲜的发言。她听不到他的心声。不过她对人性还算了解。她知道最温和的人永远也是最疏离淡漠的那一个——和莱姆斯·卢平一样，他可以对所有人微笑，可以跟绝大多数人相谈甚欢，但谁也走不进他的内心。他甚至没有棱角来让你触碰，你既不能让他过分欢愉，也不能让他过分伤感，他的心脏外部包裹着一层礼貌的薄膜，用谨小慎微来掩饰真实的灵魂——久而久之，这做作出来的虚假面具就会慢慢取代真实的脸了。

哈莉绝不愿自己变成这样的人，可她的脸上不同样也戴着面具吗？

“哈莉，你有没有想过，你将与之竞争的对手都比你多受了三年魔法教育？而且你将要面临的项目非常危险？你很可能会——”——好吧，塞德里克想，他投降了，哈莉一问，他的那些顾虑全都消失了，他大胆说出了他想要说的话。说完之后他回头检视着、推敲着，他有没有哪里伤到哈莉的自尊呢？有没有让她感觉不舒服呢？

“奥。”

他听到哈莉随口回答了一声，她脸上是漠然的神气，但瞥向他的那一眼又透着某种坚强，像无花果枝头闪耀的绿色火舌。他的心里顿时有些异样——哈莉到底是怎么想的呢？她撇过脸，向前走了几步，他则快步跟了上去。

“当然，我并不认为你一定赢不了他们。”他解释说，心惊于自己怎么说出了这一句，他并没想过输赢的事，他最关注的是哈莉能不能保住性命。但他知道，哈莉不会喜欢他的这种担忧，因为那听起来像是小瞧了她。

“塞德，”他听到她叫他的名字，她回头用那双绿玻璃一样的眼睛看着他，“你就从来没想过不是我把名字投进去的吗？你没从别人那儿听到我和罗恩的争论？”

塞德里克惊讶极了，这比他听到哈莉被火焰杯选中还要震撼。什么，那个传言是真的？人人都在说哈莉·波特投了名字，被选中之后却矢口否认，显然是怕输了之后不好交代。但他从没想过这种可能，因为他觉得哈莉不是个喜欢找借口的人。此外假如不是她自己投进去的，那这件事背后一定隐藏着不可告人的阴谋，这比她主动参赛可怕多了。

“你知道是谁投进去的吗？”他大为紧张地问，“你是不是让人帮你投进的？”

“很遗憾，我没让任何人替我投，也没人知道到底是谁投进去的，”哈莉说。塞德的意思过于明显了，即使是这么敏感的哈莉，也听出来他是在紧张她，而不是怀疑她。他宁可相信那写着她名字的羊皮纸是她自己投进去的。

“连邓布利多都不知道？”

“是的，塞德。”哈莉说，“这个人连邓布利多都骗过了。”

塞德里克不说话了，他凝神思考着，这期间哈莉一直在看着他，她看着他近乎完美的侧脸，心里充满了奇特的欲念。这一次和从前不一样，她想。他有些不一样了，他的态度有了微妙的变化，只是她无法准确地表达到底是哪里变化了。

“——去找找邓布利多，哈莉。”良久之后他说，他注意着用词，不说“你应该”“你得”这类带有些微强制性的词汇，“这件事非常严重，不是个恶作剧。就我所知，我们学校——包括那两所学校里的任何一个学生都不可能骗过邓布利多设下的那条线，也不可能以混淆咒骗过火焰杯，这肯定是成年巫师干的。而你又说你没有请求任何人的帮助，那这个人肯定不是出于好心，想给你个惊喜吧。”

“……塞德。”哈莉抬起眼看他，看到他正关心地瞧着她，她的思想和意识开始有了和他相融的苗头，她注意到这非同寻常的变化，但为什么呢？塞德的信任从何而来？

“你为什么相信我的话？”她问。

塞德的表情滞了一滞。好像这是个不需要思考的问题，但现在哈莉强迫他思考：

“他们都说我动了手脚并且不敢承认。”

“——我不觉得你不敢承认。”塞德飞快地说，一旦在围堰上开了个口子，思想的潮水就会不受控制地涌出，他细细品味着这不需要考虑任何事、想说就说的快乐，他得把这感觉牢记在心，毕竟以后漫长的岁月里，这种自由的时光是不会太多的。他顺着这感觉说了下去：“假如你真的骗了年龄界限和火焰杯，你肯定会承认的——你做到了只有高级巫师才能做到的事，这根本没必要隐瞒。”

“那万一我是请别人帮我投的呢？”哈莉追问。

“唔，即使你是找人帮忙——”塞德的目光有些躲闪了。

“塞德，快告诉我你的真实想法。”哈莉吩咐，她需要听听塞德的心声，需要它来消弭一些穆迪带来的幻灭感。

“……你也会说是你自己投进去的。”塞德轻声说。

“哇哦，”这次轮到哈莉停下脚步了，她震惊地看着面前表情依然温和的塞德，试图在他脸上找出什么不对的地方，“你认为即使是我让别人投进去的，但我也会说是我自己投的？”她该怎么评价塞德的这句话呢？她又想到他们初次见面的情形了，是的，她想起来了，塞德一向如此，他能很快抓住事情的关键，能快速领悟别人的想法，把握人的性格，只是他从来都不说，以至于大家都忘记了他是个智慧极高的男孩——连她都快以为塞德只会微笑了呢。

“这怎么说？”他勾起她的兴趣了。

“其中一个理由是，你可能不想牵扯到另一个人，你不想出卖那个帮你的人；另一个理由是，如果是我的话，我也希望大家认为那是我本人战胜了邓布利多的年龄界限和火焰杯。只要做到了这一点，谁还会怀疑我的能力呢？”

——说得真好听，“如果是我”。哈莉思考着，如果真是塞德，他恐怕会实话实说吧。因为他道德感是如此之强，他说不了慌。但现在他却在她面前这般委婉，当然，这是出于礼貌，他怕直说了她会不高兴。

“原来我是这样的。”她喃喃自语，原来他也觉得她是太想证明自己的能力了。“还是说我在你心目中是这样的呢，塞德？”人总是讨厌被人看穿，更讨厌被人直截了当地说出缺点。大家讨厌赫敏的理由也在于此。塞德这么礼貌的人怎么肯当着她的面这样说话？奇怪的是，她也没有被人戳穿的恼羞成怒，反而意外地舒适起来——她可真不是个正常人。

“这样有什么不对吗，哈莉？”塞德问，他注意到哈莉的情绪并没因他的话变得狂暴，她身上流溢而出的舒适传染给了他，他觉得身上暖洋洋的——他瞥见哈莉的微笑，他能分辨得出那不是社交性质的假笑，而是真实的笑容，她笑得那么真切，眼睛里的光如同太阳一般直射着他，在他几乎说了她的缺点之后。

“确实没什么不对。”她笑着说。正如穆迪所说，每个人都有他的阴暗面，只要你能控制它，不要让阴暗面反过来控制你自己就行。

“与其说没什么不对，倒不如说这样更好。”塞德又一次说了让哈莉惊讶的话。是什么让男孩克服了内心的障碍？他说了不完全符合社会道德的话——从他那道德模范一般的嘴里。他怎么不像别人一样告诉她这样是不对的？他为什么不让她控制自己呢？她有点躁动不安起来。

塞德注意到了。他也感到自己生命的火焰滋长起来了一点儿，像夜里的一星火花，它和哈莉眼里的光一同闪耀着，渐渐交汇在一起。他有些恐惧，觉得自己好像向她缴纳出了一部分真实而放纵的自我。他感到自己的一部分生命力被她掠夺而去了，她身上的一部分则传递给了他——与此同时一股突如其来的快乐混合着恐惧袭来，他颤抖了，紧盯着哈莉那双美妙的绿眼睛。

“哪里更好了，塞德？”女孩轻声问他，唇角挂着一个神秘的微笑，他从不曾在她脸上看到那种普通女孩天真的冲动劲儿。她的眼睛里惯常透着迷茫，似乎以此掩盖内心深处某个鲜活灵动的秘密，这比她那无法无天的思想更叫人着迷，就像她的头发，黑色的雾笼罩着她的头脑——他尤其钟爱这雾里面的事物，尽管他根本不知道那里面到底有什么。现在她又朝他靠近了，她观察他，她从他的眼里发现了什么呢？一个生活在自我的紧闭巢窠里的男孩吗？

“我喜欢看到你自行其是，哈莉。”他回答。这回答与其说让哈莉心惊，不如说让他自己心惊，“我喜欢看到你的生命随着你自己的心意恣意流淌——假如你有了节制，那就不像你了。何况这并不是什么原则性的问题。”

“你是说我可以犯一些无伤大雅的错误。”哈莉喃喃地说，“但由谁来判断这些错误究竟错到了什么程度呢？”

“——我没有说‘你可以’，哈莉。”塞德温和地纠正她，“你可以做什么事不由我来发表意见，我没有权利说‘可以’或者是‘不可以’。我也认为没有人有这样的权利——我只是想告诉你，我喜欢你表现出来的样子——”他顿了顿，又压低了他的声音，但发音却无比清晰，“我喜欢那个坏女孩——我觉得她自己就知道边界在哪，不需要别人来判断。”

——塞德，你也不是个完完全全的好男孩呢，瞧你在渴望些什么！哈莉想道。和德拉科不一样的是，塞德表现于外的所有一切都是无可挑剔的，他的内心当然是美好的一面占据了绝大部分，仅有一小部分在思考逃离家庭、逃离清规戒律，逃离目前这种稳定的生活——假如他没有冒险精神，他也不会参加三强争霸赛，更不会想要做个傲罗——塞德，你也憎恶安全吗？你也憎恶一切节制的情感吗？如果是这样的话，那么你要自己流溢，而不是看着别人自由。

“如果我逾越了边界呢，塞德？”哈莉想起她的二年级，那时她差一点就被里德尔骗得彻底倒向他了，塞德根本不知道面前站着一个差点让伏地魔复活的女孩——他以为她的坏仅仅只是把他拉进了一条放纵而狂热的暖流吗？“如果我犯了大错那怎么办？”她问道。

“你不会。”塞德仍然坚持地、笃定地说，“我父亲告诉我，如果有人从不知反省自己，以为自己永远正确，那才可能铸下大错。”

他的话听起来和穆迪有些类似，但他没有任何企图想要她听她的，没有一丝说教的意味，没有鼓动性，温吞吞的，这就是塞德里克·迪戈里的风格。不过他竟然也认为不应该有人去做哈莉·波特的主，尤其是精神上的，应该相信哈莉自己能应对，这一点让哈莉更高兴了。

“我得说，你不能只看着，塞德。”哈莉再走近一步，几乎要贴住男孩的身体，“不要只有理论——你说你喜欢我自行其是，那么你知道我喜欢什么吗？”她抚摸着男孩的领带结，把它弄得松松的，“我喜欢那天午饭时的菲兹白猫。——你明白我的意思吗？”

男孩立刻明白了，几乎不再需要任何暗示，他的体内再次闪过无尽的恐惧，同时又伴随着希望和快乐的颤栗。他把左手搭在哈莉的肩膀上，右手攫住她光滑美丽的下巴，当他俯身吻下去时，他感到一股欲念瞬间流遍他的身体，它们一阵又一阵地冲击着他心灵的堤岸，几乎要泛滥成可怕的洪水。另一方面男子汉的光焰促使他拥紧了她——这温柔的大海终于涨潮了，层层叠叠的、深深的、隐蔽的寒流与暖流。他能触得到的一切都让他感到灼热，像从一道光跳到了另一道光，每一个落脚点都将是一个新的时代——新的人、全新的自我从单调乏味的深渊中探出头来，仰望着青春真正的星空——逃吧，有人在脑子里对他说，逃呀，青春本就该远远逃亡，逃离所有禁锢你的一切，逃离这令人耳聋的一切……他所接触的是那般柔软，又那般激狂地把他淹没，他真喜欢在她的香氛里，在她的双唇中窒息的感觉，被海水淹没而挣扎着直至灭顶般的窒息——濒死的朦胧快乐，然后复活，晨光中尖锐的气息会把他唤醒——啊，是的，他意识到他们正在楼道里，一种奇怪的想法升起：如果有人看到了会怎么样？他真希望被人看到。

但此时女孩移开了脸，随之而去的是她的柔软和光芒，她靠在墙壁上，背着窗棂里射来的暗淡的光线，胸口微微震动，呼吸悠长。塞德里克再次被这神秘的暗示所激励——他绝不希望这唯一的永恒逝去。他从怀里掏出之前的那本魁地奇绝技书递给哈莉，他对这本书做了一些改进，本来还能做得更精美一些，不过自他知道马上要开始第一个项目之后，他觉得应该立刻把书交给她。


	236. 新的考验

“你愿意和我一起练习吗，哈莉？”在哈莉再一次饶有兴趣地翻看这本书的时候，塞德里克轻声问道。

“恐怕不能，塞德。”哈莉合上书，摇了摇头，“现在赫奇帕奇的学生们都认为我窃取了原本只属于你一个人的荣誉，他们对我敌意很深，如果你和我一起练习的话，我怕会招来他们对你的反感。”

——我并不在乎这个，哈莉。塞德里克如是想到。

紧接着他听哈莉继续说道：“再说，另外学校的校长要是知道了我们在一起练习的话，又该说霍格沃兹作弊了，他们会认为邓布利多想让两个学生一起对付他们的选手。”丽塔又会怎么报道他呢？哈莉让自己这样想，在她的内心深处，她知道自己只是想少点麻烦，想更专心地比赛，不被比赛之外的事所打扰罢了。

幸好塞德里克是一个特别能体谅人的男孩，在哈莉微微皱起眉头的那一刹那，他就已经后悔提出这样的请求了，哈莉的理由一出口，他马上点了点头：“我明白了，不能给邓布利多教授更大的压力。”他礼貌性地说道，脸上甚至和哈莉一样，露着一个英式的礼仪之笑，但是谁会知道他的内心此刻无比失落呢？除了他自己。哈莉只会觉得轻松——假如她真像她自己说的那么坏的话。但他随即看到了哈莉·波特那双美得惊人的眼里闪出了担忧，她知道他会失落吗？他看到了她的挣扎，正如她在面对其他事情上，挣扎与迷茫始终占据了她精神的重要的部分，虽然她最终总会做出选择，但此刻她的迷茫是如此地显而易见——一种属于旷野、星空和大海的迷茫，如同迷梦中刚健初放的玫瑰，这种矛盾的美令他深深着迷，同时心里一阵针扎般的刺痛。

哈莉深感不能再呆下去了，她朦胧地意识到塞德里克的心似乎起了一些奇特的变化，她的心也同样如此——还不能，还不是时候，她想，这不是一个合适的时间。她匆匆地和塞德道了别，急忙回到宿舍里去了。

“你来了一只猫头鹰。”哈莉刚走进去，赫敏就连忙告诉她，一边指着哈莉的枕头。一只雪鸮正在那里等她，它的腿上绑着一封信。

“谁寄来的，哈莉？”赫敏问道。

哈莉把信拆开，先看了看落款。“是西里斯和莱姆斯！”她欢呼起来，但是随即又有点担心，“糟了，他们一定是知道我参加三强争霸赛的事情了。”教父和莱姆斯会说些什么呢？如果她愿意为自己辩解，他们肯定相信她——哈莉这样坚定地想到。这时赫敏走到她身边，把脑袋凑过来跟哈莉一起看信，但哈莉只是解下了信封，有点鼓不起勇气去看里面到底写了什么。

“这是肯定的，你们参赛的事早就登上《预言者日报》的头条了——对了，刚刚你去哪儿了？”

“去检测魔杖了——他们说第一场比赛只许用这个，所以他们得确定我们的魔杖是不是都还能正常使用。此外就是照相了，”哈莉叹了口气，“还记得去年我们帮助西里斯脱罪时见到的那个记者吗？”

“丽塔·斯基特？”赫敏疑惑地问，“那个胡乱分析造成西里斯悲剧原因的记者？”

“就是她，”哈莉说。

“奥——我猜她肯定不是就给你们照个相而已。”赫敏担忧地说，“她肯定也会给你编一些可怕的故事的。”

“——她连邓布利多都敢编排，何况是我呢？”哈莉说，“我偷看了一眼她写的东西，好像还是悲情故事的调子，我有预感，一旦这篇文章登出来，我就又要被别人针对了。”

“还有我支持你呢，哈莉。”赫敏拍了拍她的肩膀，“你还有教父和莱姆斯，还有邓布利多！”

“说得也是，我本来就不该在意其他人怎么想。”哈莉负气地说，拆开了信封——

哈莉：

我们在报纸上看到了你参加三强争霸赛的消息，并且我们已经询问过邓布利多具体的情况了。我们都认为需要当面谈一谈——很多事在信里说不清楚，我们需要问你一些关键细节，又要确保猫头鹰不会被人截留。我们可以使用格兰芬多休息室的炉火会面，不过你得保证在会面的时候那里没人。

此外你必须多加小心，虽然有邓布利多和穆迪在你身边，不会有任何人能伤害你，但似乎人正在极力做这样的尝试。给你报名参加争霸赛是非常冒险的，特别是在邓布利多的鼻子底下这么做。千万留神，哈莉。如有不寻常的事情发生，我们仍希望你写信告诉我们——任何事，哈莉。另何时能够见面，请尽快告知。

——西里斯

没有多余的话了，不过倒数第二句“任何事”好像是莱姆斯加上去的，他还在担心她的心理问题。

——我会让它们不成其为问题，莱姆斯。哈莉暗暗想道，不仅仅是因为我有信得过的朋友，她看了赫敏一眼，赫敏正在朝她微笑——还因为我有你们。另一方面，哈莉对莱姆斯把他们俩看做同一种人有点微妙的抗拒感。他俩都有心理问题，但不代表她和他的问题一模一样。此外，她不是莱姆斯，她坚信自己可以战胜这些问题，因为她的心灵足够强大，她拥有比莱姆斯更多的爱，更多爱的来源——她按了按胸前的书，更加确认了这一点。

在接下来的两个星期里，哈莉靠顽强的意志力支撑着，她尽可能地忽视那些反面信息，只是尽可能多地学习。除了上课之外，她每天练习两小时的魁地奇。练习那些快速躲闪的技术，塞德里克把那些照片都用做成了类似麻瓜3D投影的模式，这让她能够更快掌握要领。塞德研究的最深入的要数克鲁姆的绝招朗斯基假动作了，和她一样，他知道这就是所有技术里面最危险也最实用的，因此下了很大的功夫。

另一方面，她察觉塞德之所以那么久没有送来这本书，只不过是想把它做得更精美一些，并不是没有勇气亲自送来——哈莉这下了解了。但这次他也没有当众送给她，他只是在众人面前很平常地叫住了她，然后在那个隐秘的角落给了她而已——他也不想让人知道他们俩有不同寻常的关系，对吗？还是说他已经看穿了她的想法，知道她不想暴露所以只是顺着她罢了？

——这没什么要紧，哈莉强迫自己这样想道，反正结果都是一样的，她得到了更好的书，塞德给了她一些精神支持，而且没有暴露他们的关系。这个结果是大家都希望看到的，没有必要去分析塞德的心理，更没必要去猜测塞德究竟是什么样的人，她只要了解自己就够了，只需要知道塞德对她还算不错就行。

现在哈莉除了飞行训练之外，还有穆迪每隔一天的特训，由于不知道究竟要比什么，哈莉就把那个魔法清单给穆迪过目了，他划掉了大部分赫敏和哈莉列出来的必学魔法。

“用不着做这种华而不实的工作。”他猛烈地摇着头说，“你会的魔法越多，你的脑子就越不清楚究竟应该用哪一个——我们只需要了解那些最必要的就行。我的建议是，先把魔法分个类，哪些是攻击性的，哪些是防御性的，哪些是控制性的，哪些是辅助性的，然后分辨出每一个种类里哪一些是必须的，哪一些是可有可无的，哪一些是暂时可以不学的，然后再进行针对性训练。”

他再看了看哈莉已经学会的那些魔法，嘴里喃喃自语：“很好——攻击性魔法你会了这几个已经够看了——不过缴械咒、昏昏倒地以及中级切割咒等都不是致命的魔法，我看接下来你要加强一下切割咒的学习，让它能切点更厚实的东西，确保安全；此外要是遇到了魔法生物怎么办呢？有些魔法生物能把切割咒弹回来，就算你精通变形咒也不会次次都能抵消它们的魔法防御，我建议你再学个精神伤害魔咒，能忽视一切魔法防御的；你的铁甲咒也需要加强，你开护盾的时间肯定不够长——最近有没有一直练习呢，哈莉？除了我要你练习的那些咒语？”他从清单上抬起头问道。

“——我会在十二点以后练习我学过的这些我认为实用性很高的魔咒，先生。”哈莉有些骄傲地回答。

“十二点以后？”穆迪惊讶地问，“我倒不知道学习魔咒还要偷偷摸摸的。”

——我用了点能让时间加长的魔法，不过我不能告诉你这一点，以你对黑巫师的了解，说不定你马上就能知道我学的是伏地魔的魔咒，哈莉想。

“我一个人练习更自在点，你知道我的朋友，赫敏·格兰杰好胜心很强，我有点担心她会不喜欢。”

“奥，我明白了，”穆迪不以为然地说，“年轻女孩间的友谊真叫人头疼——不过你要喜欢一个人练习也可以，你可以先在我这儿学会，然后再找个空教室一个人练习，我可以给你个特许。”他低下头去，继续看那张纸。

“你几乎不会控制性的魔法，会的辅助性魔法里面也没有任何增强自己和削弱敌人的，别的不说，你起码得学学致盲和减速的魔法吧？障碍重重实在太初级了，也对付不了大型怪兽。”

看到最后他的头快摇掉了。“不行”，他说，“这个不够”，他又说，“我得给你列张新表。你要知道某些天才在你这个年级都开始自创魔法了。”

“伏地魔吗？”哈莉问。里德尔曾告诉她，他三年级的时候就开始创造新的魔法了，目前她也能小范围地改进一些简单的魔法，但自创？

穆迪的黑眼睛看了她一眼。

哈莉来不及看他到底是怎样的眼神。“我的天赋远不如他，连邓布利多都说过他是霍格沃兹几十年才出一个的天才。这样的话我们怎么打败他呢？”她诚恳地问。

“这样说来邓布利多还是怕吓到你了所以没给你说实话，”穆迪冷凝地说，“你该说黑魔王是几百年才出一个的天才。另外你说我们无法打败他也不对，不是有人打败过他吗？”他又向她投来一瞥。他的脸容正在阴影下面，哈莉怎么也无法看清他的表情。不过她听出来他不是太高兴。她晓得穆迪喜欢听些不客气的真话。

“那不算，穆迪教授。”哈莉大胆地说，“我没有打败他。他是出于对我身上某种魔法的不了解才魂飞魄散的，而且现在他又会随时复活了。”

“爱的魔法。”穆迪以非常奇特的语气说，哈莉感到如果不是她在场，他就要笑出声来了——他不相信爱的魔法吗？可是邓布利多一直都这么说呀！他还让她也相信。虽然这听起来相当不可思议，可是——

“不是表面的意思，哈莉。”穆迪带着那种奇特的笑意说，“不是说爱本身有什么魔法，根本不存在有魔法的爱，这不过是一种心理暗示罢了，你越是相信，这魔法就越有力量。”

——这和哈莉之前想的一模一样。怎么可能呢，爱的魔法？爱能战胜一切？她就不信别的孩子不曾感受过父爱和母爱，如果他们有，那他们怎么也死了呢？邓布利多只是喜欢讲些温情故事吧？好让她心灵健康？

“魔法的名字叫爱的魔法。”穆迪告诉她，“一种古老的、只有古老家族才能学习的魔法。想一想，你的母亲是……麻瓜种，你的父亲来自于一个古老的魔法家族，他也是纯血，虽然不率属于二十八大纯血家族，但你们依然有着古老的传承，比如那件了不起的隐身衣，除了我的魔眼之外，没有任何魔咒能够测出它究竟隐藏了什么。”

“显现魔咒也不能吗？”哈莉问，卢修斯不是发现过躲在隐身衣下的她和比尔吗？

“不能，哈莉。”穆迪笃定地说着，“如果能的话那么它就跟普通的隐身衣差不多了，这怎么能显得出它的独特和珍贵呢？从这件隐身衣我们就能看出，波特家族有很多古老的秘密，包括那个爱的魔法。它肯定不是你母亲想出来的，而应该是一代代传承下来的，是属于波特家族的独特魔法，不然的话，它肯定也能保护其他人——如果人们真像他们想象的那么相爱的话，那么教给他们这个魔法不就行了吗？”

“你是说只有波特家族的人才能使用这个魔法吗？”

“是的。”他顿一顿，又把哈莉从头到脚打量了一遍，“这并不需要爱的力量。”他站起身来，打量着放在桌子上的窥镜，那镜子正疯狂动着，显示出周围正有什么不妙的情况。穆迪把它拿到一边，可能它让他心绪不宁。随后他再次把手放在哈莉的肩头。

“要更用心地学习，哈莉。”他说，“我会竭尽所能地教你，你——”他再顿了顿，随后艰难开口，“你不能只相信爱能拯救一切。可能在某些时候，它确实可以，”哈莉听得出他在尽量不伤害到她，“但是如果你觉得有爱就够了，那我得奉劝你，你还不如多相信你的魔杖一些。”

哈莉点了点头——与其说穆迪的话让她吃惊，不如说他的说法和她一直一来的某些想法不谋而合，只有爱怎么够呢？那远远不够——只有几个人的爱也不够，即使拥有全世界的爱都不够，只有当爱和力量结合，才能发出最强大的魔法——爱的魔法。

她努力让自己不要想着没有爱也行——没有爱也能发出最强大的魔法——没有爱也能成为最强大的巫师，而一个最强大的巫师会有足够的本事让别人认为他就是最伟大的巫师——就像邓布利多，如果他不是魔法顶尖，谁会承认他伟大呢？穆迪显然比邓布利多更愿意面对现实。

随着时间的推移和逐渐强烈的自我控制，另一种恐惧开始渗透哈莉的内心：她将要面对的会是什么呢？她的内心从未像现在这样紧张、焦虑过，也从没有这样忧心忡忡。但同时又有同样强烈的兴奋——她即将当着几百个人的面完成一项未知的、危险的、难度极大的魔法活动，血液里的冒险因子被全面激发，可以说，这是一次绝好的表现实力的机会，哈莉越是意识到这一点，就越是疯狂地练习，比起二年级有过之而无不及，根本没有时间去周围寻觅什么友好的面孔——她不在乎，这一次不是自我劝解，而是下意识的，她觉得自己好像从那个过分在意别人看法的世界里走出来了，她感到整个灵魂升华了，她甚至在白天跟赫敏一起定下了和西里斯碰面的时间，还写了封语气轻松的信给他们，她以为这就是生活的全部了——她战胜了自我，还有比这更让人骄傲的事吗？

不过她显然高估了自己。不久她又陷入到一个更可怕的境地，这让她又经历了一次群体冷暴力——丽塔·斯基特那篇关于三强争霸赛的文章发表了。这篇文章与其说是对争霸赛情况的报道，倒不好说是对哈莉个人生活的添油加醋的描绘。报纸第一版的大量版面都被哈莉的一张照片占据了，整张报纸大部分版面讲的都是哈莉的私人生活，全都是些居心叵测的猜测。然后丽塔又用了一整个版面来描写哈莉、塞德里克、克鲁姆和芙蓉·德拉库尔的“复杂的感情关系”，当读者翻到这里，他们就可以看到哈莉处在照片的中央，两个男孩一左一右站在她的身边，克鲁姆的头像上方还有一条批注“每次看到哈莉·波特，保加利亚的明星找球手向来阴沉的脸上都会露出和蔼可亲的笑容”，塞德头上的是“只要站在哈莉·波特身边，霍格沃兹黄金男孩的心脏总是跳得特别快”，芙蓉被塞在了哈莉的背后，不知道丽塔用了什么手法，芙蓉看起来就像个嫉妒又尖酸的女孩，她斜睨着站在前面的哈莉的脸，脸上尽是掩饰不住的鄙视——哈莉知道那是芙蓉的经典表情之一，但被配上一句“看到哈莉如此大受欢迎，芙蓉·德拉库尔不由得酸涩万分”是不是有点过分了？

“不过没有人知道哈莉·波特究竟爱谁，两个男孩都这样优秀，我猜她是需要拣选一番的——此外据她的亲密好友科林·克里维说，她在男生和女生里都大受欢迎。除了一名其貌不扬、拒绝谈论和她的关系的男性密友之外，她还和一位名叫赫敏·格兰杰的女生形影不离，格兰杰小姐美貌惊人，出生于麻瓜家庭，她像哈莉一样，也是学校的尖子生之一，我们有理由相信，哈莉·波特小姐的性向不明……”丽塔·斯基特最后这样写道。


	237. 喜欢赫敏的男孩

自从这篇文章一出现，哈莉就不得不忍受人们——主要是斯莱特林的学生们，更准确地说，是潘西·帕西森和她的女伴们的嘲笑——在她经过时引用文章中的话，对她进行冷嘲热讽。

“大众情人哈莉·波特来了！快给霍格沃兹的大众情人让路！不然你就要小心了！”

“真不敢相信，现在三强争霸赛最热门的两个男选手都喜欢你，哈莉·波特？是你自己这么告诉丽塔·斯基特的吗？我们可从没见到克鲁姆跟你说过话！”

“听说你还喜欢女孩子，哈莉·波特？你可真是个怪胎！”

赫敏自然也分摊到了一些不愉快，但她没有朝无辜的过路人大喊大叫。说实在的，哈莉十分钦佩她处理这种局面的方式。

“美貌惊人？她？”丽塔的文章发表后，潘西·帕金森第一次遇见赫敏时就怪声怪气地说，“她是根据什么评判的——金花鼠吗？”

她显然在嘲笑赫敏那对过大的门牙。赫敏一直对她自己的门牙很不满意，它们有些过分突出了，当她微笑的时候，它们就从两片嘴唇里凸出来，让她看起来像个啮齿类小动物。哈莉觉得这很可爱，但赫敏显然不这么认为。

“别理它，”赫敏用不失尊严的口吻说，一边把脑袋昂得高高的，从咯咯窃笑的斯莱特林女生身边大步走过，就好像她什么也没听见，“别理它就行了，哈莉。”

但哈莉做不到不理她们。

“看来你得买面镜子照照你自己那张丑脸了，潘西·帕金森，不过我已经习惯了你们这些劣等人的攻击了。毕竟这就是大众情人的烦恼——同性无休止的嫉妒和异性无休止的追求，可惜你永远没有办法尝到了。”她在潘西·帕西森凑过来的时候小声说，“从二年级开始你就一直没什么长进，还是那么满怀嫉妒——不过让人吃惊的是，你现在是移情别恋了吗？开始喜欢威克托尔和塞德里克了？我记得你一直喜欢德拉科·马尔福来着，可惜他向来对你满脸的雀斑和狮子狗一样皱在一起的脸一点儿也不感兴趣，奥对了，怎么没见到德拉科呢？他还是讨厌跟你待在一块儿吗？”她发出嗤嗤的嘲笑声，接着就被赫敏拉走了。

“别理她们，哈莉。”赫敏再次劝告说，“——不管她们说什么，只要当做没听到就好了。”

“如果你不给她们一点厉害尝尝，她们会变本加厉的，赫敏。”这句话一说出口，哈莉感到它是如此地熟悉，有个人曾经对她这么说过——日记本汤姆·里德尔先生。不过没什么，黑中有白，白中有黑，伏地魔偶尔也会说些有道理的话，哈莉·波特偶尔也会想要拔出魔杖给别人一个钻心剜骨，这多正常。

不正常的是罗恩·韦斯莱。他从那天晚上到今天一直没跟哈莉说话，现在丽塔·斯基特的文章发表了，这似乎使罗恩更加坚信哈莉是一个喜欢出头露面、炫耀自己的人。

赫敏很生他们俩的气，她在两人之间来回奔走，试图强迫他们互相说话。可是哈莉不肯让步：她坚持说，除非罗恩承认她没有把名字投进火焰杯，并为指责她撒谎而向她道歉，她才会跟罗恩说话。

“这一切又不是我造成的，”哈利固执地说，“是他的问题。”

“但你也骂得他够惨的了，我还从没见他这么生气过呢——你说他嫉妒——”

“问题在于我说的是真的，他就是嫉妒我。如果我是个男孩子，还不知道他要嫉妒成什么样呢——他就是觉得作为韦斯莱家最小的男孩，大家都比他强，他就受不了我们也比他强罢了。”哈莉气呼呼地说，“但是他指责我的都是无稽之谈。”

“你很惦记他！”赫敏不耐烦地说，“我知道他也惦记你——”

“惦记他？”哈莉说，“我才不惦记他呢……”

然而这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。哈莉非常喜欢赫敏，但赫敏和罗恩是不一样的。如果你选择了赫敏作最好的朋友，就会少掉许多欢笑，再者说，他们三个是一体的，少了谁都不行。现在赫敏只要一有空就拉着哈莉在图书馆温习功课，赫敏常常抱怨克鲁姆在那儿——他倒从来不找她们的麻烦——但是经常有女生成群结队地躲在书架后面窥探他，赫敏觉得那些声音干扰了她的注意力。

“他长得一点儿也不好看！”她瞪着克鲁姆轮廓分明的侧影，气愤地嘟囔道，“她们喜欢他，只是因为他有名！如果他没有搞那一套偷鸡的假玩艺儿——”

“是朗斯基假动作。”哈莉笑着说道，真奇怪，克鲁姆怎么会老出现在这儿？而且老在她们附近晃来晃去？他不知道丽塔·斯基特怎么写他们俩的吗？“每次看到哈莉·波特，保加利亚的明星找球手向来阴沉的脸上都会露出和蔼可亲的笑容”，他不怕流言蜚语吗？有好几次，哈莉都捕捉到克鲁姆的眼神扫向了这边，不过她惊讶地发现，那不是对着她来的，而是对着赫敏——他在偷看赫敏·格兰杰。一个长相一般，还因为门牙过大被人讥讽为“海狸鼠”的女孩；头发永远乱蓬蓬地，不事打扮的女孩；成绩优秀但因为太喜欢在上课的时候表现自己而被很多学生讨厌的女孩——

哈莉的心一下子激动了起来——老天，真有男孩不是冲着女孩的长相来的——不过克鲁姆看中了赫敏哪一点呢？撇开那不会让人有深刻印象的外表不谈，她的个性也是烦人透顶——说白了，赫敏既不是美女，也不是那种甜蜜善良的、只会微笑和倾听治愈他人心灵的天使女孩，她有着非同一般的个性，身上刻印的是知识和规则的味道，哈莉一直认为除了她之外，没人能看得见赫敏的闪光点，但是克鲁姆——

这男孩是怎么从众多女孩里看到赫敏的呢？他真能看出来赫敏是个多么好的女孩儿吗？会不会是她看错了？哈莉有意地悄悄观察着，过了一会儿她觉得能确认了——克鲁姆确实一直在偷看赫敏，每当赫敏察觉了他的目光他就迅速低下头去，同时他那帮女粉丝则对哈莉虎视眈眈，好像是哈莉抢了她们的男友似的。

“所以丽塔·斯基特的报道是真的吗，哈莉？”赫敏终于忍不住了，“他真的喜欢你，所以常常跑到你在的地方？还带着他的粉丝团？”

“——你知道我喜欢谁，赫敏。”哈莉笑嘻嘻地说，她为好友终于能有一个能打破成见、超越外表的仰慕者而开心——另一方面，她又确实有点失落，甚至有些羡慕赫敏——假如她不是“大难不死的女孩”，假如她还是和一年级时一样丑陋，假如她不懂得人与人之间的相处之道，她还会有那么多的特权吗？会得到那么多人的另眼相待吗？她能像赫敏这样完全无视那些负面的评价吗？她真想知道，假如没有那些光环，还会有人喜欢她吗？这时她想起了德拉科——她知道德拉科并非冲着她的脸来的，但卢修斯说过，他知道只要德拉科和她一碰面，德拉科一定就会喜欢上她——为什么呢？是不是跟“大难不死的女孩”亲热分外有成就感？

她知道她不该这么想，但她控制不住自己。叫她怎么去思考呢？为什么那么多人对她好呢？西里斯是因为她爸爸，莱姆斯和斯内普是因为她妈妈，其余的人都因为她是大难不死的女孩？

“而且我不觉得克鲁姆喜欢我，丽塔·斯基特除了胡说八道之外什么都不会。”她继续微笑着说，用微笑掩饰一切，假装自己很好，“我猜他只是喜欢看书——你要是不喜欢那帮粉丝的话，我可以帮帮你。”

她举起魔杖，招来一群蜜蜂，它们猛地从那帮叽叽喳喳的女孩子们眼前飞过，把她们全都赶出了图书馆，现在在场的只有他们三个了，哈莉假装做作业，一边暗地里继续观察他们两个——赫敏像是完全看不出克鲁姆究竟在想什么似的，她努力把每个老师布置的作业都写得尽可能详尽，用魔杖召来数不清的参考书，整个人都埋在书堆里，尤其是算术占卜这门课，她几乎趴在了桌子上，写呀算呀，两个小时都没有抬过头——她这般全心全意、聚精会神的学习，让一旁的克鲁姆张大了嘴，好像从没见过有谁这么努力似的——这只是常态，克鲁姆。哈莉暗想。他如此专注地看着赫敏，目光迷醉，假如哈莉不在一旁坐着的话，她猜他可能要上前去搭讪了——但是不，当赫敏终于完成了作业，重新坐下的时候，当她脸上露出那种满足的笑意的时候，一股神圣的光辉从她的身体里散发出来，克鲁姆的迷醉为此达到了最高点，这时赫敏好像察觉到了什么，她抬起头看了他一眼，只见克鲁姆以一个魁地奇明星球员的最快速度用手里的书遮住了脸，害得哈莉差点笑出了声。

——一个单纯的男孩，也许比起罗恩·韦斯莱来，他更适合赫敏，哈莉想，起码他不会以貌取人，对一个男性来讲，这是一个多让人心动的特质啊！可惜赫敏还反过来认为克鲁姆长得不好看呢！这真是——也许她可以给他们俩创造点机会，也好让罗恩·韦斯莱瞧瞧，他认为的不好看的赫敏也是有男孩喜欢的，就在当前这紧张的情况下。


	238. 属于教父的安宁

日子一眨眼就过去了，就好像有人把时钟拨快了一倍。在第一个项目开始前的那个星期六，学校批准三年级以上的学生到霍格莫德村游玩。哈莉穿着隐身衣和赫敏一起去了，她坚持不想跟罗恩碰面，任赫敏怎么劝说都没用，最后她们在三把扫帚遇到了穆迪与海格——哈莉一点都不奇怪他们俩会在一块儿喝酒，毕竟他们都是好人，并且对酒都很有些研究，不过海格会告诉藏在隐身衣下面的哈莉，让她半夜十二点去找他这就奇怪了——海格有什么事要告诉她吗？她今晚还要和西里斯碰面呢。

但是海格似乎觉得这事特别重要，他特意对哈莉说了两遍，直到哈莉明确表示他去才停止。这天晚上十一点半，哈莉穿着隐身衣来到海格的小屋前，她看到大半夜的，海格却打扮一新，衣服的扣眼里插着一枝鲜花，好像要出去约会似的。

“你想告诉我什么，海格？”哈莉问，一边打量着海格新风格的打扮。

“给你看一件东西。”海格说，“穿着你的隐身衣，不要脱下来，并且不管看到了什么都别出声。”他打开小屋的门，迈着大步走进黑暗中。哈莉匆匆跟了上去，她大为吃惊地发现，海格正领着她朝布斯巴顿的马车走去。接着哈莉看到他把马克西姆夫人迎出了马车，他是那么地彬彬有礼，就像个大块头绅士。

他们走个不停，哈莉小跑着跟在后面，不时地看向手表，心里很烦躁——海格就为了让她看看他有了个女友吗？是的，她知道他和马克西姆夫人很般配，但是这跟她有什么关系？

他们走到了禁林深处，直到绕过一片树丛，才停下了脚步。哈莉赶紧跟过去，在看到眼前的情景之后，她吃惊地张大了嘴巴。

四条模样十分凶狠的成年火龙被关在厚木板围成的场地里，用后腿支撑身子站立着，发出阵阵吼叫，呼哧呼哧地喷着鼻息——一团团火焰从它们张开的、长着獠牙的嘴里喷出，射向黑暗的夜空，每一条龙都最少有五十英尺高，场内有三十多个巫师在合力对付他们，所有的龙都躁动不安，可怕极了。

他们在这里遇到了罗恩的哥哥查理，一位驯龙师，是他让海格得以近距离地观察这些龙。尽管查理对海格带马克西姆夫人来这儿不太高兴，但还是告诉他们这就是哈莉等人第一场比赛索要面临的挑战。海格一直都着迷地看着那些龙和马克西姆夫人，完全把哈莉给忘记了。

时间一分一秒地过去。哈莉觉得自己不能再呆下去了。海格叮嘱马克西姆夫人不要把龙的事讲出去，起码不要告诉别人是他告诉了她第一场比赛的秘密，马克西姆夫人圆滑地应承着，把他哄得心花怒放——这就是海格的爱情，一个被利用的傻瓜。他也不想想，马克西姆夫人怎么可能跟他在一起呢？等海格正式表白的时候，她一定会拒绝他，但在此刻，她却利用这份爱情得到了她想要的情报。

哈莉转过头去，不忍再看到这一幕——不想看到又一个朋友陷入爱情时愚蠢的样子。她加快速度，在禁林边缘疾走，她必须在十五分钟内赶回公共休息室的炉火边，与西里斯交谈，她不记得自己曾经有过什么时候像此刻这样渴望与人交谈——她看见了即将面对的东西，说不清自己是不是感到高兴。最初的恐惧已经过去了。一想到她要拿着小小的魔杖去对付一条五十英尺高、全身覆盖着鳞片和尖刺、鼻子里往外喷火的巨龙，而且那么多人都会看着她，她就兴奋不已，到时候用什么魔法呢？怎么才能从它身边通过呢？假如她能击倒它那当然更好，新闻将会耸动，但她怎么可能做得到呢——就在她胡思乱想的同时，她猝不及防地撞上了一个硬梆梆的东西。

那是卡卡洛夫，德姆斯特朗的校长，哈莉当然知道他是为什么来的，他也想弄清楚第一个项目是什么，现在他只要看一看海格和马克西姆夫人站的地方，循声而去，就能知道一切了。他肯定会告诉克鲁姆，就像马克西姆夫人一定会告诉芙蓉一样——也就是说，星期二面对未知之物的只有塞德里克一个人了。

——但这怎么行？哈莉愤怒地想，怎么能只让德姆斯特朗和布斯巴顿作弊？怎么能让他们占霍格沃兹的便宜？这太无耻了，她非要找个机会告诉塞德不可。

哈莉一边想，一边很快地走过那些楼梯，进入到公共休息室里。这里空无一人，空气中也闻不到什么异味，不一会儿，西里斯就从壁炉里走了出来，哈莉快速地迎上去，紧紧地抱住了他。

“……西里斯，你还好吗？”她问道，这时一种微妙的、符咒般的感觉环绕住他们，在他们互相拥抱的那一瞬间，哈莉明确地感到萦绕心头的丝丝乌云消退了，某些玫瑰色的迷雾正渗透进雪松博大的胸怀里，西里斯怀着一种莫可名状的心态接纳着，同时又抗拒着——他们两人用相同的心态努力地维持着某种合适的边界。

“别管我了，你好吗？”西里斯尽力地严肃地说。

“我很好，西里斯。”哈莉说道，心里隐隐涌起一股欲/望——倾诉的欲/望，她是想要把近日来她的遭遇和复杂心情全部告诉西里斯的，她唯一可以百分百信任的人除了西里斯还能有谁呢？但她看到西里斯那么担心她，眼睛里满含着关切，这双眼睛还没有完全摆脱阿兹卡班留给它们的神情——那种呆滞的忧郁的神情，她还没忘记西里斯遭遇过怎样的心灵创伤，她也不敢设想西里斯和莱姆斯是怎么在外追查伏地魔的消息的，在这个时候，她怎能把她的问题也扔给他、让他在和伏地魔对抗的时候分心呢？

“尽管问题很多——有人不相信我不是自己报名参加争霸赛的，但更多的人选择相信我；丽塔·斯基特在报纸上胡说八道，只是她写得实在过于荒谬，信她的人就也不多了；此外就是参赛的事——我刚刚在海格那得到消息，我们第一场就得对付火龙，不过查理也来了，他们能在火龙发怒的时候控制住它，确保我们不会有生命危险，我的铁甲咒也练得很不错了，加上穆迪教授给我的特训，自保没有问题——至于我们上次讨论过的事，像你说的那样，我们有穆迪教授和邓布利多校长可以信赖，应该没人敢在他们的眼皮底下对我做些什么。”她不会说什么事也没有，那样反倒会让西里斯更加担心，现在她把问题和解决办法都摆出来，起码可以让西里斯安心一些。

“……这些我相信你自己都可以应付，哈莉。”西里斯说，他怎么会看不出他的教女在想些什么呢？她在强颜欢笑，不想让他担心，给他额外的负担。但是现在他要给她更重的负担了——他真想陪在她身边，和她一起度过难关，但他也有重要的工作要做——他们已经追查到了一些消息，源头都指向伏地魔和虫尾巴以及可能的第三人小巴蒂·克劳奇，伏地魔极其小心地掩藏着他的踪迹，他们得靠着非常的嗅觉和缜密的分析才能弄到一点情报，这些情报到底有多大的效果目前还不得而知，然而他们不能放弃。

“有几件事我要提醒你注意。”他接着说，发现哈莉的情绪微妙地低落下来，尽管她还在保持微笑，还在点着头，让他继续说下去，但是——

“我们出去边走边说吧。”他提议，出于一种仍然不能明言的冲动。多少次了，每当他徒劳地想从她身边蜿蜒绕行，或者想脱身出来，去一处更为平静的地方，但每一次他却总不自觉地在无声的风里滑向她，偶尔会伴有此刻这无邪的触摸与拥抱——她那么自然地趴在他的胸前，好像那里就是她的归宿似的——每一次他们重逢，只要没有第三人在场，她都会这么做，他无法推开这样全心全意信任着他的哈莉，但他还是退开了一点。

“好吗？”他悄声问道，然后变成了一只大黑狗——希望这选择是正确的。他得到回应了，哈莉的眼里闪动着趣味的光，西里斯见此不由得微微一笑。她随即变成了一只黑猫，两人一起跑出门去，一起融进了夜色。她步伐如此轻快，像被风抬起的一小片黑色的云朵，西里斯小步快跑地走在哈莉的身边看着她，几乎不能移开自己的目光——她变成的黑猫是如此完美，没有任何瑕疵，他的心里洋溢着骄傲。除此之外，他还领略到向她靠近的某种必然性。

——是啊，因为她是詹姆的孩子……这是必然的。西里斯如此告诉自己，尽管除了那黑发和眼镜之外——现在那眼镜已经换了——他们的外表并没有更多的相似点，在性格上哈莉也远不如詹姆那么爽朗直率，双亲的缺失和德思礼一家的精神虐待造成了她心灵的缺失，詹姆却从小就拥有双亲的溺爱，但他们父女之间的这种不同没有让他感到失落，相反他觉得哈莉能更快地理解他，然而他也深知这种感觉是危险的。

他们来到了塔楼顶上，这里现在是安全的，没有猫儿会招惹西里斯，这个早已成为霍格沃兹动物传奇的人物。已经过了午夜一点半，他们俩安然沉溺在夜的怀抱之中，空气中月亮悠闲自在的光芒和午夜清凉的气氛令人感到非常愉快，空气里泛着清甜的味道，月光是炫目的白色，星星隐藏在黑暗里，他们能看到这神秘浩瀚的宇宙，但当他们抬起头的时候，仿佛背对着的是毫无人烟的空旷世界，而他们自身则融入了时间黑暗的神秘里，他们的眼睛就栖息在这奇异的色彩和美好上，好一会儿没来得及说话。

“你怎么知道你们的第一个项目是龙呢，哈莉？”西里斯突兀地问，打破了僵局，“是谁告诉你的？”

“是海格告诉我的。”哈莉回答，她真想恢复成人形，但是西里斯一直维持着大狗的模样，她当然明白他这么做的理由，她能够理解、能够理解——假如卢修斯对他的那些分析不同时出现在她脑子里的话。“海格偷偷地带着我去看了——他对龙很感兴趣，恰巧又认识查理。”

“其他两个学校的校长就没有什么行动吗？”西里斯似乎很感兴趣地问。

“马克西姆夫人利用跟海格的特殊关系——你知道的，她是他遇见的第一个大块头女生，他就这么沦陷了，所以也带她去看了，他还叮嘱她别说出去。”

“她肯定会告诉她们学校的选手。”西里斯从鼻子里笑了一声，“爱情总会让人干许多荒唐事儿，那卡卡洛夫呢？”

“卡卡洛夫半夜里溜出来了，我想只要他看到马克西姆夫人在哪，他就会知道第一场比赛的秘密。”哈莉回答，她早猜到西里斯会对海格的爱情怎么想。

“所以这有什么要紧呢，哈莉？”她听到他这般轻松地说，“历届三强争霸赛都充斥着谎言与欺骗，作弊从来都是它的组成部分——别把人们是否相信你太放在心上，换言之，它们是对你魔法之外其他能力的考验。它们考验着你能否应对肮脏的政治博弈、阴暗的人性斗争等等。就把它当做对你心态的一次磨炼吧。我猜那些平时讨厌格兰芬多的斯莱特林们、迪戈里的赫奇帕奇支持者们以及另两个学校的学生们肯定都会躲在后面推波助澜，还有丽塔·斯基特散布的那些你被霍格沃兹排挤、你感情方面真真假假的谣言等等，都是一种心理战术。多少人想要打败你、击垮你，好让你在比赛前就吓得腿软。你得把它们当作魁地奇球场里的游走球，别被它们干扰，邓布利多、穆迪、我和莱姆斯会替你击走它们，你只用追逐金色飞贼，直奔你的目标而去就行了。”

“我的目标？”哈莉问，她的目标是什么？夺取三强争霸赛的优胜，还是击败伏地魔？她当然会毫不犹豫地选择后者，但是又怎么击败呢？她毫无头绪。

“当然了哈莉。”西里斯说，哈莉觉得他好像正在微笑，“难道你不想赢得火焰杯吗？我觉得你能赢。”

“——你相信我能赢？”哈莉的心疯狂跳动起来，西里斯是什么意思？她还是头一次听到有人这样直接地支持她，并且毫不犹豫地认同她的能力。并且这还是出自将打败伏地魔作为终生目标的教父之口——她还以为他肯定会说“哈莉，别想这些，你的唯一目标是伏地魔”，或者劝她要更坚强些——不过，她转念想到，她是不是兴奋过头了，忘了她也应该每时每刻把伏地魔刻印在脑子里，作为她最重要的目标？教父是看出了她的脆弱，希望用三强争霸赛让她重新振作起来吗？“不，这个时候最重要的事不是赢得火焰杯，西里斯。”她慌忙说，生怕西里斯发现她真的很想参加比赛，“别担心，西里斯，我永远不会忘记这一点的——”

“哈莉。”她听到她的教父低低地喊了她一声，带着种压抑的感伤。随后他变回人形从地上抱起了她，把脑袋埋进她略长的黑毛里。他的额头正抵着她微微颤抖的猫的躯体，她体贴地没有变回去，就这样维持着猫咪的形态，他额头的温度让她颤得更厉害了。

“别揽走我们的事，哈莉，别替我们想得太多了。”她听到她的教父叹息着说道，他终于移开了脸看她，“更何况我们为什么不能既赢得比赛，又打败伏地魔呢？我们都知道这场比赛里藏着伏地魔的某个阴谋，因此它必然是我们打败伏地魔的一个不可或缺的组成部分，让我们换个角度来思考——通过赢得比赛来戳穿伏地魔的阴谋并且打败他，顺便我们也让我们的朋友，那些怀疑你的人看看你真正的实力，毕竟其他三个孩子不可能是你的对手。”他摸了摸她脖子上的短毛。

“……西里斯，其实我也这么想过。”哈莉艰难地说，她曾经也这么跟穆迪说过，但穆迪毫不留情地指出她只是想唤回朋友的信任而已。另一方面，她的内心深处还想着获得荣耀，好让别人知道哈莉·波特并不只是个靠额头伤疤卖惨的人，“但是——我觉得我不应该因为虚荣心——”

“我比你还要虚荣，哈莉。”西里斯咧开嘴笑了起来，“我想让全世界的巫师都知道哈莉·波特是一个多么优秀的女孩，她在我和莱姆斯的特训之下，魔法水平早就超过了一般的六七年级的孩子，甚至早就超过了那些一般的成年巫师，我想看到她在赛场上自信又耀眼，甚至还些有傲慢，有些无法无天，骑着火弩箭像闪电一样划过天空，底下是为她欢呼的人群——我就喜欢看到她这样。”——而不是无可奈何地压抑自己。他没说出这句话，他深知他的教女是个多么矛盾的女孩，他不能引着她又往不好的地方去想。

“你不喜欢这样吗？”他紧接着轻声问道。

“我喜欢。”哈莉声音细弱地说，她很久没有在谁面前这般出于自我意志地表露自我了，以至于还有些不习惯，所以她又重复了一遍，“我喜欢这种万众瞩目的感觉。”这感觉太奇特了，在看到西里斯因她的话微笑时，她竟体会到幸福，一种强烈的快乐——不只是为了西里斯，还因为那份失而复得夫人、她也说不清的心境。

“别太轻飘了，哈莉。”她的教父眨了眨眼故意这样说道，“不过我可以告诉你一件事，让你能赢得轻松点——知道怎么对付火龙吗？只要瞄准它们的眼睛就成了，一个攻击性魔法。”

“……哇。”哈莉目瞪口呆，这么简单就能对付火龙的话，那还需要什么准备呢？她早就会好几种攻击性魔法了！但是——如果比赛这么容易就结束了的话，那么——

“还有一件事，不过别担心，邓布利多也知道这件事。”西里斯说，他现在习惯于把这些好听的话摆在坏消息前面，“卡卡洛夫曾是个食死徒——他用举报其他食死徒的方式逃脱了惩罚，并且成了德姆斯特朗的校长，听说他还教那些学生黑魔法，所以你也得提防着点他还有他那个明星球员克鲁姆——”西里斯看到哈莉想插话，赶紧补充道，“但我认为不是他把你的名字投进去的，因为他也是个墙头草，只要伏地魔没有真正回来，他是不可能冒险对付你，何况还有穆迪在——穆迪就是当年抓住他的人。”

“不管这个人是不是卡卡洛夫，他不会仅仅只把我的名字投进火焰杯，随着比赛进程的推进，他肯定会有新的动作的，我们有的是机会逮住他。不过我一直感觉他并不是要我的命。因为如果他能在神不知鬼不觉的情况下把我的名字投进去，那他想杀死我可就太简单了，”哈莉说出她的推理，“为什么他不这么做呢？我想可能是他想通过火焰杯达成别的目的，这个目的又和我、和伏地魔有关。但无论如何，至少我目前没有生命危险。所以如你所说，西里斯。我现在只需要专心比赛就行了，一场真正的比赛，我想要在赛场上和赛场下取得全面的优胜。”她一说完，就变回了原来的样子，一个美丽的少女形象，就窝在西里斯的胸前。

西里斯连忙松开了手，但哈莉还在抱着他，松松的，一用力就能挣脱的程度——在他还在咀嚼着她刚刚的话的时候。他能感觉到哈莉冷静下来了，这并不是天性或者感情使然，而是她本身确实非常善于反思，富于精神性，这不是单方面的、他对她的叮嘱与教导，而是双方的——她能接得住他的分析，还能更进一步地阐发她自己的看法，同时还安息在他的胸前。他不由得向下看她，她正悄悄地向上看他，眼睛里全是渴望胜利的火焰，在生命的顶峰挥舞摇动。他顿时觉得他的一切都在她的美丽面前变得极其苍白，连夜色和月色都不及她这一刻的极致的坚定与聪慧带来的美。这让他的心神更加不由自主地颤动，仿佛这怀抱是一个危险的诱惑，诱发了他某种强烈的脉搏——这时哈莉用尽全身力气猛地抱了他一下，又变回了一只猫咪，跌落在他的怀里。

“我们该回去了。”他说，风吹走了热浪，带来一些清新的冷颤——他深深知道，那些生命和喜悦、青春与美丽并不属于他——他的灵魂正告诉他，安静，别去打扰他深爱的其他灵魂。


	239. 新的决断

哈莉把西里斯送走了，当他从壁炉里消失的时候，她盯着那壁炉不放，勇气重新回到她的血液，她的心安定下来了——她现在清楚地知道她要什么，一个更具体的想法开始模糊成型——她确实要以最快、最完美的速度赢得比赛，西里斯所说的方法固然很好，但那太快了，她必须让人们看看龙到底有多可怕，她要赢得漂亮，同时也要足够惊险。

星期天早上，哈莉和赫敏吃完了早饭就来到外面的场地上。她们沿着湖边走了很长时间，她把火龙的事和西里斯所说的话一股脑儿都告诉了赫敏。

赫敏听说西里斯提醒他们警惕卡卡洛夫，也感到十分震惊，但她仍然认为当务之急是要想办法对付火龙。

“只要一个攻击性魔法就够了，赫敏。”哈莉说，“眼睛是它的致命弱点。只要我能对准它的眼睛……”

“我觉得你还是要熟悉一下龙的习性，它的眼睛也不是那么好对准的对不对？我们了解得越多，胜算也就越大。”赫敏比哈莉还要焦虑地说。

在这句话的指导下，哈莉还是被赫敏拖进了图书馆，赫敏把她所能找到的每一本跟龙有关的书都抽了出来，两人像大海捞针一样，开始在一大摞书中搜寻有用信息。

“‘龙看起来很笨拙，其实机动性很强，能在空中快速飞行和大幅度转弯，它还能利用翅膀扇起大风，让人站立不稳。’”哈莉念到，“我猜这个比赛可能不允许龙在天空到处乱飞，也许四周会有魔法屏障——赫敏，我们有没有可能利用这个让龙撞到魔法屏障然后摔死？比如用魔杖弄一个亮斑引诱龙飞过去？”

“……你以为龙是小猫吗？”赫敏不以为然地反问。接着读起手里的书来，“‘龙是极难宰杀的，因为它们的厚皮里渗透着古代魔法，只有最强大的魔咒才能穿透……’这么说如果它在你念攻击魔咒的时候把眼睛闭上，你就拿它没办法了？”

“我们可以先想个让它眼睛睁开的法子，赫敏。”哈莉无精打采地说，脑子里充斥着空洞的嗡嗡声，似乎没有空间容她集中思想。老实说她真想出去再练练魁地奇，一点儿也不想呆在图书馆，这些资料让她快打呵欠了。

“哦，糟糕，他又回来了，他为什么不能在他那艘蠢头蠢脑的大船上看书呢？”赫敏烦躁地说——威克多尔·克鲁姆无精打采地走进来，阴沉沉地扫了她俩一眼，然后抱着一摞书在远处一个角落里坐了下来，“走吧，哈莉，我们还是回公共休息室去吧……他的追星俱乐部成员很快就会过来，叽叽喳喳，烦死人了……”

“我们可以锻炼一下忍耐力，赫敏——就把这当做是一种考验，之前你不是告诉过我，不用理会他们吗？”哈莉一下子来了精神——也许骨子里她也有点丽塔·斯基特八卦的潜质，另一方面她也希望赫敏能得到幸福，有个这么优秀的男孩喜欢她——起码比罗恩要优秀得多，魁地奇打得比罗恩好太多，长相也不错，虽然阴沉了一点，但很有气质，此外还能为了赫敏整天到图书馆来，最最重要的一点，克鲁姆不会被外表迷惑！试问罗恩·韦斯莱能做到这一点吗？

她越想越觉得克鲁姆比罗恩要优秀得多，也比罗恩更适合赫敏。赫敏现在是有点喜欢罗恩，但青春期的好感能维持多久呢？她得替克鲁姆制造点机会。

赫敏不得不重新在椅子上坐好，不一会儿克鲁姆追星俱乐部成员果然成群来了，她们踮着脚尖，走到克鲁姆附近的椅子上坐下，有人腰间系着保加利亚腰带，有的戴着保加利亚领带——没有人看书，她们都在看克鲁姆……以及哈莉·波特，然后小声议论着什么。

丽塔·斯基特的报道影响力非凡——关于这一点，哈莉没给西里斯说实话，最近她在学校里受到的来自女孩们非同一般的敌意，她们真把她当做是游走在塞德和克鲁姆两大魅力男孩之间的坏女孩了——虽然这么说也没什么大错，只是克鲁姆是赫敏那边的，她们绝不会猜到克鲁姆喜欢的竟会是赫敏，和过去一样，她们仇恨的目光始终落在哈莉身上。

多么肤浅的一群人。哈莉的目光扫过那群蠢女孩，心里同时滑过一丝奇特的羡慕——就这样被庸俗和转瞬即逝的情感支配，脑子里空空如也不也很好吗？就像拉文德和帕瓦蒂……她没有任何理由瞧不起她们，从某种层面上讲，她们比她快乐得多，尽管她会不屑一顾地将之归为“愚蠢的快乐”。

哈莉冲她们挑衅地笑了笑——反正大部分男孩嫉妒她的成就，女孩们嫉妒她和优秀男孩的关系，那么再帮赫敏吸引一些火力，让朋友免受攻击，那也没什么大不了的。现在她开始享受这铺天盖地的敌意了，甚至希望她们能更激烈点，而不是仅仅送来一些仇恨的目光。或者，克鲁姆能坐过来和她们聊会儿天？

她的目光带过了克鲁姆，男孩正躲在书背后偷瞄正为她疯狂翻书、嘴里念念有词的赫敏，赫敏没有分出哪怕一丝一毫的注意力给他，甚至因为他在场还有点烦恼，眉毛皱得紧紧的——她不知道男孩正在看她。

“……我说，赫敏。”哈莉低声提醒她，“你说克鲁姆为什么老上这儿来？”

“可能跟我们一样，也在找怎么能发现龙的薄弱环节。”赫敏说，飞快地翻动书页，连抬头看一眼克鲁姆的空都没有，假如她能抬一下头，她就能发现克鲁姆到底在看谁了。

“所有关于火龙的书都在我们这儿，赫敏。”哈莉看着书桌上数不清的书，已经浏览完毕的书则堆在沙发上，“他找不到别的书了——我们可以拿一些看完了的书给他吗？”

赫敏这才抬起头来，她看了看克鲁姆——当然男孩又躲在了书后面，又看了看面前的书桌，她惊讶地看着哈莉，“奥，我以为你不想给他这些——”

“那你可想错啦，赫敏。”哈莉笑道，“竞争对手越强大，就越能激发我们的潜能。”  
她站了起来，众目睽睽之下走到了克鲁姆面前，那些女孩的眼刀全都扎在她身上，她却感到一阵比刚才更强烈的奇妙的快意——这儿没人敢轻举妄动，只需手腕轻轻一翻，魔杖一出，她们就全都得倒下，所以尽管她们气得要命，却也只能龟缩在椅子上，她们那气愤却无可奈何的脸让哈莉相当愉悦。

“嗨，克鲁姆。”哈莉说，低头看了看他选的那些书——跟龙或者任何神奇动物都没有关系，跟魁地奇也没关系，主要是一些魔法历史书籍，这倒要让哈莉刮目相看了，最令人吃惊的是，他手里拿的正是赫敏最爱的书之一——《霍格沃茨，一段校史》！

这巧合让哈莉不由得赞叹命运的神奇，他们俩肯定能有话说，现在得把克鲁姆弄到她们那桌去一起看，然后慢慢地，她就可以消失了——比如一个人去练习魁地奇，让他们在这研究什么校史？

“你好，哈莉·波特。”克鲁姆说，他的眼睛里是止不住的惊讶。哈莉注意到他的英语不是很好，磕磕绊绊的——多好，光教他念名字赫敏都得花上半天，Hermione，跟我念Her－my－oh－nee什么的，美好的恋情就此开始了。

“你看的书恰好是我的朋友最爱的一本，克鲁姆先生。”哈莉拉长声音低低地说，一边给了克鲁姆一个意味深长的眼神，等男孩注意到时，她又用下巴指了指还在疯狂搜索书籍的赫敏，男孩也顺着她的动作看了过去，他看起来像是明白了哈莉的意思，脸一下子就红了。

“哦——我、我不明白——”他把书合上，“——她现在想看吗？”

“那倒不是。”哈莉摇了摇头，把声音放得更低了，以免被坐在附近的女孩们听到，“……我们在看与龙有关的书——是的，我们知道第一场比赛的内容了，我们还知道你也知道这一点——”克鲁姆几乎要惊讶得从椅子上站起来了，哈莉连忙安抚他，“放松点先生。我们——哦，她只是想问问你，你愿意过去跟我们一起找找对付龙的法子吗？毕竟我们把书都搜罗走了。”

“——如果我没记错的话，我们是竞争对手，波特小姐，你确定这样做合适吗？”在经过了初步的震撼之后，克鲁姆恢复了冷静，哈莉看得出，他非常愿意过去和她们谈谈，随便谈点什么都行。

“那就谈谈校史，我们的赫敏对此了如指掌。”哈莉冲他眨着眼。话音刚落，克鲁姆立刻站了起来。

“我的确有很多疑问，”他说，几乎要摩拳擦掌了，“你的朋友愿意——”

“那当然，克鲁姆先生。”哈莉转过身去，克鲁姆很快就和她并行了，他走路的动作很不协调，似乎紧张至极。

赫敏直到哈莉坐到她身边才后知后觉又抬起了头，她看了哈莉一眼，又望向面前的沙发，克鲁姆正坐在上面冲她微笑呢。

“你好，格兰杰小姐。”他说，扬起手里的书。

“啊，啊，你好。”赫敏惊得不知该如何反应，她看向哈莉，又看了看脸再次红起来的克鲁姆，不太明白发生了什么。

“克鲁姆先生将和我们一同看书，没准他能给我们带来点对付龙的灵感。”哈莉说。这时赫敏凑到她耳朵旁：“我觉得在你们的绯闻传得满天飞的时候，最好还是跟他保持距离，你说呢哈莉？再说你们还是竞争对手！”

“你说的对，赫敏。”哈莉装作恍然大悟的样子，“但是太晚了，我已经邀请他了，现在让他走是不是不太好？”

赫敏又移回了身体——不管克鲁姆在不在场，她很快又沉浸在读书的快乐之中了——哈莉觉得她除了找对付龙的方法之外，另一方面也被书本身深深吸引。有趣的是，克鲁姆似乎也是这样，他最初局促地坐了一会儿，发现并没有人跟他讨论之后，他也看起书来了，渐渐跟赫敏一样入迷——他甚至还会念出声来，只有哈莉·波特继续无聊着，恨不得一个幻影移形到魁地奇训练场去，可惜的是，《霍格沃茨，一段校史》告诉她，她不能在霍格沃兹幻影移形。

一整个星期天就这样过去了，他们三个有一种奇异的平衡——赫敏和克鲁姆基本不说话，哈莉无法打破这天堂一般的安静世界，也找不到机会离开。她怀疑他们可以就这么呆着看书看一整年，只要有人给他们张罗点吃的——又或者克鲁姆愿意用火弩箭带着赫敏在天上兜风，以弥补赫敏飞行技术方面的遗憾？这么一说，两人除了有共同爱好之外，还有互补的部分，实在是完美得过了分——克鲁姆简直就是为赫敏而生的。

只是他们要是一直这样相处的话，作为朋友的哈莉可能要无聊死了，她不由得想起来要是罗恩在这会怎么样呢？下一秒她阻止自己再想到罗恩——就让他自生自灭吧，他不配拥有赫敏的爱，也不配拥有她的友谊，哈莉怒气冲冲地想。

星期一早晨她醒来时，似乎还沉浸在被无聊击倒的恐惧里。难得有那么一天，她会在星期天盼着星期一赶紧来，好逃离图书馆——她也喜欢看书，不过她更喜欢去禁/书区挑选一些有趣的书，然后躲在空教室里偷偷练习——但自从她要参加三强争霸赛之后，赫敏似乎觉得她得对哈莉·波特的生命负责，把她的时间从早上六点半挤占到了晚上九点。

现在七点半。哈莉吃完了她那份早餐，然后和赫敏一起站起身来准备去上课。就在这时，她看见塞德里克正准备离开赫奇帕奇桌子。塞德仍然对火龙一无所知……他是几位勇士中惟一不知情的。

“赫敏，我到暖房来找你。”哈莉注视着塞德里克离开礼堂，在刹那间拿定了主意，说道，“走吧，我待会儿赶上你。”

“你想做什么，哈莉？”赫敏问，她很快猜到了，“你想把第一场比赛的内容告诉迪戈里？”

“——我要赢得堂堂正正，赫敏。”哈莉说，像接受了某种道德比赛的挑战，“我要证明我不需要作弊就能赢过所有人。”说到这里，她又带着挑衅点的语气了——赫敏正是相信她不如其他人、甚至怀疑她会可能在比赛中死亡的人中的一个，虽然这是关心，但同样是一种不信任。

“既然其他人都知道自己要面对什么，我觉得塞德里克不应该被排除在外，这对他不公平，对我也不公平——我不希望获得的胜利有一丝一毫的杂质。”哈莉斩钉截铁地说，她不再感到压抑了，相反一种内敛的优越感从胸中升起。

“——假如只有芙蓉·德拉库尔或者威克托尔·克鲁姆不知道呢，你也会告诉他们吗？”赫敏轻声问。

哈莉无可奈何地笑了，赫敏把她从优越感里拽了出来，只需要一句话。

“当然不。”她狡黠地回答，“我所接受的公平只限于霍格沃兹的范围。快去吧，赫敏。我会赶上你的，好吗？”

当哈莉来到大理石楼梯底部时，塞德里克已经和他那一大帮六年级同学们一起到了顶上。哈莉不想当着那些人的面跟塞德里克说话。每次她走近他们时，都有人引用丽塔·斯基特文章里的话来嘲笑她，尤其喜欢拿丽塔给塞德里克配的那句对白来讽刺她。她远远地跟着塞德里克，看见他朝魔咒课教室的走廊走去。这使哈莉有了主意。她远远地停下脚步，抽出魔杖，仔细地瞄准。

“四分五裂！”

塞德里克的书包裂开了。羊皮纸、羽毛笔和书本稀里哗啦地掉出来，撒了一地。几瓶墨水摔得粉碎。

“别捡了，”塞德里克的朋友们弯腰帮他收拾，他焦急地说，“告诉弗立维，我马上就来，你们走吧……”

很快人都进了教室，哈莉匆匆走上前去，现在走廊只有她和塞德里克两个人了。

“嗨，哈莉。”塞德里克说，一边弯腰下去捡那些课本，哈莉也蹲下去帮他捡，一边小声说道：“塞德，第一个项目是火龙。”

“什么？”塞德里克抬起头来问。

“是火龙，”哈莉飞快地说，“一共有四条，我们每人一条，我们必须从它们身边通过。”

塞德里克呆呆地望着他。哈莉看见恐惧正在塞德里克灰色的眼睛里闪动，虽然他在让自己别表现得那么明显。

“你发现什么了？”塞德里克压低声音问。

“我亲眼看见了。不过你别管我是怎么知道的，”哈莉赶紧说，“芙蓉和克鲁姆也都知道了，马克西姆夫人和卡卡洛夫都看到火龙了。”

塞德里克站直身子，他盯着哈莉，眼睛里有一种困惑的、几乎可以说是期待的神情。

“你为什么要告诉我？”他轻轻地问。

哈莉随之站了起来，她望着他的眼睛，几乎能听到男孩的一部分心声，他希望得到怎样的答案？——她知道在男女关系之中，她该用什么样的回答去讨好塞德。

——因为你是特别的，塞德。

——我不想看到你受伤，塞德。

——因为我对你喜欢……

“这样才……公平，是不是？”她说，一些压力随着这句话喷薄而出，顷刻间消散得无影无踪了，“我们现在都知道了……都站在同样的起点上，是不是？”

这种回答不会是男孩们想要的——起码德拉科·马尔福不会想要这种回答，德拉科喜欢她对他能与对别人不同，而不是想要他和别人一样。但她看到塞德里克的眼神明显抖动了一下——怎么，他喜欢她这样回答吗？他看起来就像是在说“看吧，我知道你是这样的哈莉·波特，你并不如你自己认为的那样坏，相反你的好处超出了我的想象，而我正喜欢……”


	240. 匈牙利树峰

就在这时，噔，噔，噔，哈莉听见身后传来一个熟悉的声音。她转身一看，疯眼汉穆迪从旁边一个教室里走了出来。

“哈莉，你跟我来。”他粗声粗气地说，“迪戈里，你走吧。”

哈莉惊恐地望着穆迪。他听见他们刚才的对话了？她跟着他往前走，心里有些忐忑，但很快就镇定下来，虽然她不敢肯定穆迪是不是听见了什么，但她敢肯定穆迪站在她这边，站在邓布利多这边，所以不会有什么大问题，唯一值得指责的，可能是她不应该把第一场比赛的内容告诉塞德。

她跟着穆迪走进办公室。两人都进去后，穆迪把门关上，转身望着哈莉，那只带魔法的眼睛和正常的眼睛同时都盯着她。

“你刚才做了一件很有风度的事，哈莉。”穆迪轻声地说。

哈莉回以微笑，她压根儿没想到穆迪会是这样的态度。

“坐下吧。”穆迪说。

哈莉掏出魔杖检验了一番才坐了下来，就坐在她一直都坐着的椅子上，穆迪的黑眼睛里闪着赞许的光芒：

“这么说……你发现了火龙的事，是吗？”

“是的，教授。”哈莉回答，“当然，我得请您原谅，我不能告诉您我从哪里知道的。”

“放心吧，哈莉，我根本不会问你这个。”穆迪说着，坐了下来，呻吟着伸直那条木腿，“作弊向来是三强争霸赛的传统组成部分。”

“这里唯一高尚的人可能只有邓布利多，”哈莉明确地说，“马克西姆夫人和卡卡洛夫可没有那样超脱，他们用了很多手段去打听——不过现在所有选手都知道火龙的事了，他们俩想仅仅瞒着我们学院是不可能了。”她忍不住得意地说。

“你是为了让他们难受才告诉塞德里克的吧？”穆迪发出一声嘶哑的干笑。那只魔眼呆滞地待在眼眶里，尽管它一动不动，但他还是能一语道破哈莉的心思，哈莉没有回答，只是继续微笑。穆迪喜欢指出别人黑暗的一面却不加以斥责，哈莉自然也没有理由和他对抗。

“那么……你有没有想好怎样通过你的那条龙呢？”他接着问。

“没有。”哈莉说，刚才的隐瞒是为了海格，现在隐瞒是为了西里斯，不知出于什么原因，哈莉并不想让穆迪知道她和西里斯联系过了，也不想让他知道她已经了解了龙的弱点——看穆迪的神色，似乎想给她一点提示。

“喔，我是不会告诉你的，”他生硬地说，“我不能偏心，是吧？我只想给你一些善意的、泛泛的忠告。第一条是——要发挥自己的强项。”

“——如果马克西姆夫人和卡卡洛夫知道怎么对付龙，您觉得他们会不告诉自己的选手吗？”她不由得冲口而出，她确实早知道怎么对付了，但穆迪的这个理由根本不成立，“再说，我根本没有什么强项。”

“对不起，我可不是他们。”穆迪粗声粗气地说，“另外我说你有强项，你就有强项。好好想想。你最擅长什么？”

哈莉仔细地想了一遍——在每一样她自以为的强项里，总有几个更优秀的人选在她前面——

“——我认为你脑子最好。”穆迪说着，死死盯着哈莉，“好好盘算盘算，你除了击败火龙，还想得到什么？又有什么方法能让你得到这些？仔仔细细地好好想想，哈莉。”

哈莉早就想好了这些，根本不需要穆迪的提醒，只不过穆迪的思路竟和她这么相似，倒是她始料未及的。

“我们要解决的，不只是赛场上的事。”他深吸了一口气接着说，“我们想替你担负一些，但很多事最终还是要靠你自己——你明白吗？”

“我明白。”哈莉恭敬地回答，穆迪的话和西里斯的非常类似，但又有微妙的不同——西里斯恨不得替她挑起所有重担，穆迪却希望她能自己担负最重要的那部分，比较而言，她感受到了西里斯对她那无处不在的爱，穆迪则让她感到这是她需要的、能令她的生命沉重一些的、压低了她的姿态的东西，让她不能轻忽以对。

我还能承受，她想，压力还没到达顶峰呢。回想起过去的那些可怕的经历，她不也曾以为她不可能应付那么多吗？结果也走到了今天。消失了的生活不能说像影子一样毫无分量，它们在她的心里刻下了永远无法磨灭的印记，每一个选择带来的利弊，都会一次又一次地摆在她的面前，这一次自然也一样。

她向穆迪礼貌地告辞，没有回到格兰芬多休息室，她要对自己的战术进行最后一次推演，直到觉得万无一失之后才回去，等她躺下时，隔壁床铺传来了赫敏的声音：

“哈莉！你都准备好了吗？”

“没问题，赫敏。”她回答，内心升起来一些茫然的恐慌，随即又消散了，紧接着一种最为强烈的平静的瞬间来临——她看向帷帐的穹顶，周围突然一片寂静，黑暗里似乎有个自成一体的世界，那里面会藏着什么呢？她闭上了眼睛。

第二天早晨，学校的气氛非常紧张和兴奋。中午就停课了，让全校学生有时间到下面圈龙的场地上去——当然，他们并不知道会在那里看到什么。

哈莉仍然和赫敏一起去吃饭——几乎所有的格兰芬多都祝她获得成功，偶尔也会有些其他学院的学生也来鼓励她——有男孩也有女孩，脸上都带着些奇特的红晕。但哈莉完全没有注意到这些，她的心完全被兴奋占领了，的确有些说不出的紧张，但兴奋仍然占据了上风，她把自己想好的战术在脑子里又过了一遍，再一遍，然后越发烦躁不安、急不可耐，被那灼人的刺激引诱得几乎无法自持，恨不得马上就上场。

当麦格教授走过来让她去场地做准备时，哈莉内心的种种情绪达到了顶点。

“好吧。”她站了起来，叉子掉地了盘里，当啷一响。

“祝你好运，哈莉。”赫敏小声说，“你会成功的！”

“我会的，赫敏。”哈莉小声说，生怕如果放松喉咙自己的声音可能会吓旁边的人一大跳。

她和麦格教授一起离开了礼堂。麦格教授看上去也心慌意乱。实际上，她简直和赫敏一样焦虑不安。她陪伴哈莉走下石阶，来到户外，这是一个十一月寒冷的下午，她把手放在了哈莉的肩头上。

“好了，不要紧张，”麦格教授说，“保持头脑冷静……我们安排了一些巫师在旁边，如果情况不妙，他们会上前控制局势的……最重要的是充分发挥你自己的能力，谁也不会认为你比别人逊色……你没事吧？”

“我很好。”哈莉平静地说。她按住自己的一条手臂，免得它们抖动起来，暴露了她的内心一点儿都不平静的事实。

麦格把她送到了一处帐篷里就离开了，其他三名选手以及巴格曼都在里面。芙蓉·德拉库尔坐在角落里一张低矮的木凳子上。她的脸色显得非常苍白，一副病恹恹的样子。威克多尔·克鲁姆看上去比往常更加阴沉，哈莉猜想这大概是他显示内心紧张的方式。塞德里克不停地来回踱步。哈莉进来时，塞德里克朝她淡淡地笑了一下，哈莉也对他报以微笑，气氛十分微妙。

巴格曼宣布了比赛的具体内容——他们需要抽签决定每个勇士应该对付哪一条龙，任务是拾取龙守护的金蛋。很快他们就抽好了，塞德里克是第一个，他抽中的银蓝色的瑞典短鼻龙，巴格曼让他先去准备一下。塞德转身之前看了哈莉一眼，哈莉正想走过去鼓励他几句，但巴格曼走到了她身边：

“哈莉……我可以跟你说几句话吗？到外面来？”

“嗯……好的。”哈莉站了起来，和巴格曼一起来到帐篷外面。巴格曼把她带到稍远一点儿的地方，进入树丛中，然后转过来望着她，脸上带着一种慈父般的表情。

“感觉怎么样，哈莉？心里有谱了吗？”巴格曼鬼鬼祟祟地放低声音，问道。“如果你愿意，我倒可以给你提供几个点子。我的意思是，”巴格曼把声音压得更低，继续说道，“你在这里处于劣势，哈莉……只要我帮得上忙……”

“不必了，巴格曼先生，我已经想出了一个方案。”出于警惕，哈莉下意识地拒绝了他——真奇怪，怎么这么多人都在关心她是不是能通过第一关呢？这么多人都不相信她能按照自己的方法获胜，想要给她介绍点特别的法子？西里斯是她的教父，穆迪是她的教授，巴格曼又算是什么人，他干嘛要关心她？

这时哨声响起来了，第一场比赛就要开始了，巴格曼飞快地跑去了赛场，塞德里克从帐篷里出来，和走进去的哈莉擦身而过，哈莉趁机悄悄捏了一下男孩的手，他手心里汗津津的。她想说些什么，但什么东西堵住了她的喉咙。

现在只剩他们三个选手待在帐篷里了。他们在自己的比赛开始前都不能出去，以免受到影响。当然，一旦自己的比赛结束了，他们还是可以去留给选手的专门位置观看剩下的比赛的。

哈莉看着自己抽中的那只匈牙利树蜂龙脖子上挂着的四号牌子，毫无疑问，她没有机会观看其他选手的比赛了，反过来其他选手可以看她的比赛——这正是我想要的，她对自己说，我就要他们看看我是怎么比赛的。

她竭力想要自己镇定下来，不要被太强烈的兴奋和恐惧影响，但观众席那里传来的声浪几乎让她窒息了，巴格曼的解说一句又一句，像尖利的钉子钉在她的耳朵里——直到十五分钟之后，塞德里克终于拿到金蛋下了场，她的心情才放松了一点儿。

——十五分钟，她把这个数字记在了心里。

接下来是芙蓉·德拉库尔，十分钟。

再来是克鲁姆，他走出去后，帐篷里只剩下哈莉一个人了。她觉得自己对身体的意识比平常敏感多了。她十分强烈地意识到她的心脏在狂跳，她的手指因为攥紧了魔杖而感到刺痛……然而与此同时，她又似乎游离于自己之外，好像从某个遥远的地方望着帐篷四壁，听着人群的喧嚣……

八分钟。克鲁姆的用时是最短的，让哈莉稍感放心的是，他没有采用她想采用的策略——如此说来，她必须在八分钟内解决战斗，才能获得最高分。

“哈莉·波特！”口哨声传来，哈莉从树丛旁走过，穿过场地栅栏上的一道豁口。她看见了面前的一切，就好像一个色彩鲜明的梦境。成百上千张面孔从上面的看台上望着她，远远的，她看到了裁判席的一侧，塞德里克·迪戈里、威克托尔·克鲁姆和芙蓉·德拉库尔正坐在那里看着她，塞德的身体前倾，捂着一边脸，似乎非同一般的紧张。哈莉冲他们微微点了点头，在她的正前方，就是四条龙中最凶猛可怕的匈牙利树蜂。

塞德里克捂着自己的脸，那里被龙吐出的火焰灼伤了，庞弗雷夫人刚给他上了些药，他就听到哈莉·波特上场的哨声响起来了——他知道她抽中的是匈牙利树峰，所有龙中最凶恶的一条，比他的那条厉害多了，他听到外面观众沸腾的喧嚣声，龙出来了，但哈莉还没有站到场上，他赶紧从帐篷里走出来，到选手席坐下，刚坐好哈莉就站在了场地上。她看起来非常镇定，手里拿着那根了不起的魔杖，她带着一种他最喜爱的自在的神情扫视了在场的观众一眼——塞德赶紧把他涂了药的橘黄色的半边脸遮住了，他不想带给她任何精神负担。——她会采取什么方法对付龙呢？他好奇地想，全神贯注地盯着哈莉的一举一动。

他看到哈莉举起了魔杖，念了一句咒语，什么东西在她后面穿过空气疾飞而来——他看到了，那是火弩箭，哈莉的飞天扫帚！他听到克鲁姆发出了一声低低的惊呼，好像懊恼自己为什么没有想到这一点。塞德里克觉得自己可能也发出了某种惊讶的声音，或者露出了一个情不自禁的笑容——这是比他自己初步成功时更叫他欣慰的感觉，尤其当他听到场内其他人的抽气声时，那种自豪感在血液里窜动着——哈莉当然不是你们能猜得到的，他想。

当哈莉跨上火弩箭时，人群里发出的声音更响了，巴格曼在喊叫着什么……他看到哈莉飞了起来，火弩箭稳稳地托住了她，让她得以在风中自由翱翔。是的，他知道她回到了她如鱼得水的地方，这仅仅只是她的又一场魁地奇比赛。尽管隔得很远，但他眼前出现了哈莉那向来骄傲自信的脸，只要在球场上，那张脸就永远熠熠闪光，吸引着他全部的注意力。

她挑逗着树峰，就像逗着一条小狗，她敏捷地躲开树峰喷出的火焰，就像躲开一只游走球，塞德看出来她想把龙引走，但是树峰仍固执地守卫着它的蛋，他看到哈莉操纵着火弩箭飞得更近了，龙不停地喷着火并用尾巴狠狠地抽了过来——这次哈莉没有那么幸运了，当她转向左边时，那尾巴上的一根长长的尖刺扎进了她的肩膀，撕裂了她的长袍——塞德里克觉得自己的血管收缩了，血液凝固了，观众们失声尖叫和叹息像怒涛一样，但是他什么也没听见，世界仿佛沉寂下来，只有某种鸣响的铃声从意识之外传来，某种疼痛随着那根刺扎中了他——

直到他看到哈莉·波特并没有从火弩箭上摔下来，他的知觉才回来了一点儿，他看到哈莉再次不停地飞来飞去，一会儿这边，一会儿那边，终于逗引得龙头离开了地面，逗引着它张开了翅膀，它飞了起来，朝哈莉不停地喷火，塞德猜它是想要至哈莉于死地，但哈莉在它飞起的那一瞬间就立刻俯冲下去，塞德的心稍微轻松了一些，龙应该不会——但是他看到树峰在空中急停并迅速拐了个弯，追逐着哈莉的背影。塞德没想到这条龙竟能做出这样高难度的动作，他紧张得几乎站了起来，哈莉能逃得过吗？龙的速度几乎与火弩箭不相上下！

他看到哈莉拼命冲向地面，冲向那窝蛋——她松开火弩箭，腾出双手——抓住了金蛋——接着她几乎是紧贴着地面腾空而起，一阵震耳欲聋的声音随之响起——树峰在她身后撞到了地面上，把地面撞出一个巨大的坑，整个场地都震动了。

“朗斯基假动作！”塞德里克失声叫道。回应他的是观众席里发出的欢呼声，人们都在呐喊尖叫、鼓掌喝彩，声音震耳欲聋。一阵狂喜在他胸中升起——哈莉表现得比他想象的还要好，他感到场上的热浪愈来愈近地向他袭来，而他却独自站在一个遥远的地方，咀嚼着某个让人沉醉的秘密——在场的人有谁知道那个抱着金蛋，骑在火弩箭上的美丽少女和他的……那些美妙的接触？有谁知道他们的灵魂——他忽然看到哈莉正在朝他微笑，他在一种奇异的梦幻感觉里朝她招了招手。在她的眼神之下，他觉得自己就要融化了，倒在这里浑然无知。


	241. 圣诞舞会来了？

当哈莉在高空看到底下欢呼的人群时，她的心沉浸在一种奇异的平静里，那震耳欲聋的欢呼声似乎在她的耳边，又像是远在天边。此时她比之前任何时刻都要清醒，她明白人们的欢呼是为了什么——他们亲眼看到了龙的威力，亲眼目睹了它的凶残以及她巧妙战胜它的经过。一切都在她的意料之中——她比其他人更快拿到了金蛋，她是唯一一个直面龙并且让龙受伤倒地的选手，就连肩膀那处伤也是有意造成的——她本来可以躲过的，只是她知道大众虽然喜欢一个在战场里盔甲锃亮如新的战神，但他们更喜欢一个浴火重生的、灰头土脸从弥漫的硝烟中走出的悲情英雄。就这一点而言，丽塔·斯基特是正确的，她现在看到她的冒险行为带来的福利了。

然后她看到了塞德里克·迪戈里，她听到他喊的那句“朗斯基假动作”，不由得微微一笑。感谢塞德里克的书，不然的话她不可能掌握得那么好。不过她只告诉了他他要面对的是龙，没告诉他应该怎么对付它，这其中的一个原因是为了避免麻烦。她不想塞德里克事后来问她，为什么她不去针对龙的弱点对龙的眼睛下手，反而采用更危险的朗斯基假动作。当然从另一个角度来说，塞德里克不会问她这个问题。一切让她觉得不好回答，会让她难堪的问题他全都不会去问，尽管这不代表他不会去想。另一个原因则是，哈莉也想看看塞德里克的实力。她都已经告诉他要面对的是龙了，假如这样他都对付不了，那还配成为霍格沃兹的勇士吗？所以说——现在这场比赛有了一个大家都满意的结局。

“真是太精彩了，波特！”她刚从火弩箭上下来，麦格教授就大声说——这话从她嘴里说出来，已经是很高的赞扬了。哈莉注意到她指着她肩膀的手在微微颤抖。

“你成功了，哈莉！”海格声音粗哑地说，随后他担忧地望着还在昏迷中的匈牙利树峰，“你知道，树峰是很难被制服的……”

穆迪教授看上去也很高兴，他那只带魔法的眼睛在眼窝里跳个不停。

“干得不错，哈莉。”他别有意味地说。

“谢谢你，穆迪教授。”哈莉礼貌地说，“我想我是正确领会了您之前的意图。”

穆迪点了点头，目送麦格把哈莉送到了帐篷里，庞弗雷夫人迎上前来，用一种冒烟的、气味很难闻的紫色液体给哈莉清洗了伤口，然后她用魔杖捅了捅哈莉的肩膀，伤口立刻就愈合了。

“好了，安安静静地坐一分钟——坐下！然后你就可以去看你的得分了。”

哈莉不想一动不动地坐在这里，她站了起来，想看看外面的情况，但没等她走到帐篷口，就有两个人迎面冲了进来——是赫敏，后面紧跟着罗恩。

“哈莉，你太棒了！真是太棒了！”赫敏尖声尖气地说。她的赞美让哈莉忍不住又笑了一下——只要不是在赫敏最关注的那几科，她的赞美还是非常真诚的。

但是罗恩——罗恩的脸白得吓人，他呆呆地站在赫敏背后。

“哈莉，”他说，神情非常严肃，“不管是什么人把你的名字扔进了那只火焰杯——我——我认为他们是想要你的命！”

就好像前几个星期什么事都没有发生——“你终于明白了？”哈莉冷冷地说，“时间够长的啊。”

赫敏紧张地站在他们中间，看看这个，又看看那个。

“——对不起，哈莉。”罗恩迟疑地说，“我想了很久，我到底为什么对这件事反应那么大？因为我一直觉得你不够信任我们，很多事你都瞒着我们——”他看到哈莉瞪起了眼睛，连忙说道，“但我现在明白是我不够信任你——不是你没有把我们当朋友，是我太冲动了，我不应该凭直觉判断你在骗我——”

“没关系，罗恩。”哈莉趁他没有说出更多话前赶紧说道，“忘了这件事吧。”她知道罗恩对她的不信任源于二年级——那时候她确实做了太多伤害朋友的事，正如里德尔所说，有些伤痕是永远不会消失的，它们总会在最关键的时刻冒出来。她能全怪罗恩吗？公平一点说，她不能这么想。不过她也不会把她不想提的真正原因告诉罗恩。

“不，”罗恩说，“我不应该——”

“忘了这件事吧。”哈莉说。

罗恩局促不安地咧嘴朝她微笑着，哈莉也对他报以微笑，赫敏在一旁看着他们两个，眼睛里含着泪水。

“——快走吧，”哈莉说，她有点经受不住这感人肺腑的场景了，就拿起了金蛋和火弩箭，“我们出去听听成绩。”她低头走出帐篷，罗恩跟在她身旁，像连珠炮一样说着前面三位选手是怎么拿到金蛋的。

当他说到克鲁姆用一种魔咒直接击中了龙的眼睛时，哈莉听到赫敏惊呼了一声。

“他也知道龙的眼睛有弱点吗？”她迷惑地说，“我还以为就我和哈莉知道呢。”

“肯定是卡卡洛夫告诉他的，”哈莉说，“不过别担心，穆迪说过，作弊就是三强争霸赛的特色之一。”

“但是哈莉，”赫敏更迷惑地问道，“我还以为你会采用和克鲁姆一样的战术，你却选择了最危险的做法，你差点就没命了——”

“哈莉是怕龙在受惊之下踩坏那些真蛋，”罗恩赶紧替哈莉辩解说，“克里姆那条龙踩坏了一半的蛋，这肯定要扣不少分的——再说这样不是更好吗？哈莉是最快的，真蛋全都保住了，她肩膀上的伤最多只会被扣掉一到两分，我敢打赌哈莉的得分肯定是最高的。”

哈莉感到自己的心轻盈起来，比空气还要轻盈。她感到这一刻她没有那么在乎即将得到的分数了。赫敏在担心她的安危，罗恩在替她说话，她的心泛起一阵久违的满足感——假如这些只是肤浅的感情，那她还真不希望生活在沉重里。更让人满足的是，在四个人的分数都出来之后，她和克鲁姆打了个平手，并列第一。这下除了格兰芬多的欢呼之外，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的学生也开始支持她，因为她为霍格沃兹争取了荣誉——只除了斯莱特林。他们在哈莉的分数出来之后，脸色都有点不大好看，并在人群里保持沉默，就好像他们不属于霍格沃兹。只有某个淡金头发的男孩，他情不自禁地跟着人群为哈莉欢呼，好一会儿才不得不停下来——他周围的同伴都在看着他。

哈莉看到了他，但她装作什么都没看见，她甚至有点担心德拉科会不会因为这个举动被斯莱特林排挤。但转念一想她就放松了——德拉科肯定有自己的办法解决这事。比赛结束后，巴格曼通知了下一次比赛的日期和内容——线索就藏在金蛋里，希望他们能早日解开谜团，早作准备。等他们三个回到格兰芬多休息室，迎接她的又是一次格兰芬多式的热烈庆祝。哈莉没有之前那么抗拒了，不过也说不上有多么热衷。不知道为什么，她发现自己很难真正融入这些，让她有点害怕的是，即便在刚才与赫敏和罗恩的相处之中，她也还是感觉到自己的心里涌起了不知从何而来的担忧。

担忧什么呢？朋友最终站在了她的身边，她还有永远支持她的亲人——西里斯和莱姆斯，还有邓布利多——她是在担心终有一天，这些都会离她而去吗？假如再来一次二年级的故事，她还会被接纳吗？

不管怎么说，接下来的日子比之前好过多了，十二月给霍格沃茨带来了狂风和雨加雪，但霍格沃兹城堡里热腾腾的炉火和厚实的墙壁让学生们感到温暖。新的比赛要到来年才开始，在这之前，哈莉有的是时间去解开金蛋的谜，所以她把时间更多地用在了学习上——在穆迪那儿学习新的魔咒，巩固已经学习过的魔咒，完成各科的作业，以及在女厕所里替莱姆斯熬制狼毒药剂。

西里斯的来信说，她的药剂已经很完美了——莱姆斯喝下她的药剂之后，能维持狗狗的形态和他一起出去溜达了——哈莉对此哭笑不得。她记得斯内普熬制出来的药剂并不是这样，它能让莱姆斯维持人的形态，虽然那也让他虚弱。这证明她的狼毒药剂又有哪里没掌握好了。如果她去请教斯内普的话，他肯定又要嘲笑她——这不是最关键的，假如能让莱姆斯好过一些，她不介意被斯内普嘲笑，可是斯内普会在没有邓布利多的叮嘱下帮助莱姆斯吗？这就很难说了。

然后就是海格的课，所有学生都被炸尾螺折磨得半死不活，炸尾螺也同样——在学生们的精心呵护下，炸尾螺死得只剩十条了。最可怕的是，在他们对付炸尾螺的时候，那个哈莉最讨厌的女记者丽塔·斯基特就靠在篱笆边上看着这幕闹剧，她非常虚伪地恭维了海格几句，海格就答应接受她的采访——他兴致那么高，哈莉根本没法阻止他。

赫敏的家养小精灵权益促进会也如火如荼地进行着，连哈莉都不得不佩服她的毅力，她已经吸收到不少成员——在哈莉看来能突破三人组就算是不少了。她还把哈莉带到了霍格沃兹小精灵们工作的厨房，哈莉在那看到了两个老朋友——多比和闪闪。当然闪闪可能并不认为哈莉是她的朋友。

多比告诉哈莉，邓布利多给了他们俩工作，让他们俩在霍格沃兹的厨房里帮忙，并且还给工钱，给假期——提到工钱闪闪羞愧地大哭起来，但是多比勇敢地告诉大家，他喜欢工作，但是也想穿衣服并且获得自由。

“好样的，多比。”哈莉由衷地赞美说，因为她想起了她自己从前的那些经历，她想起卢修斯·马尔福看她的样子，他在提到她的童年时他那鄙夷的神态，那比对待家养小精灵好不了多少。她也想起德拉科对待家养小精灵的态度，还有他们父子俩看赫敏时那让人作呕的眼神。“你能自食其力，多比，并且能自由地决定自己要过什么样的生活。”——换言之，她讨厌那些仅靠家世就四处炫耀自己的人。要是没有家世撑腰，他们什么也不是。

她也认同邓布利多的做法——当多比需要一个工作并且要求假期和工钱时，邓布利多把多比当做一个普通人来看待，不会因为他可怜他就多给钱，还会尊重多比的需求——当多比承受不起更多的工钱和假期时，邓布利多答应他削减一些。

最重要的是，邓布利多没有强制性地要求其他家养小精灵也解放自我——这不仅仅是出于尊重他们的自我意愿，还因为除了多比之外，其他小精灵连自由的想法都没有，如果邓布利多直接解放他们，他们一定会为没有当成奴隶而疯狂自残，这对他们来说，难道真是一件好事？——当哈莉看到那些小精灵都绕开多比，好像他是个病菌的时候，更加深刻地明白赫敏的做法就是一厢情愿。

但赫敏仍不放弃，她向在场的家养小精灵不停宣讲，直到他们面露厌烦。三个人离开时，小精灵送上来许多东西，赫敏看着他们卑躬屈膝的样子，脸上露出痛苦的神情。罗恩却往口袋里装了好多奶油蛋糕和馅饼，哈莉也接了一些——何不尊重他们的自我选择呢？她想。如果有人愿意做奴隶，为什么一定要解放他们呢？再者说，一个人、或者某种生物甘愿做奴才也不愿意自由，她真的很难看得起他们，更别说替他们争取什么权益了。

这次事件结束以后，哈莉把之前在风衣店给多比做的四季衣服都送给了他，他穿起来像个彬彬有礼的小管家，比其他所有小精灵都显得帅气、有派头。他骄傲极了，对哈莉的感激也因此达到了顶峰——他现在只要一看到哈莉，眼睛里就充盈着泪水。赫敏则更狂热地四处宣传她的理念，还拉着哈莉同行，哈莉倒不介意这个，她只想顺利度过这段比赛前的时间，但是比比赛更可怕的事来临了。一次变形课上，麦格教授告诉他们，他们得给自己找一个圣诞会舞伴了。

“要穿上你们的礼服长袍，”麦格教授继续说道，“舞会将于圣诞节晚上八点在礼堂举行，午夜十二点结束。听着——”

罗恩在旁边发出一声巨大的哀鸣，哈莉知道他是为自己的礼服哀鸣——那件紫色的、带着花边的活像个十五世纪贫穷欧洲女人穿的二手礼服，如果他的舞伴知道他穿着这件衣服还会跟他跳吗？她对此表示深深的怀疑。

课后，麦格教授把哈莉留了下来，全班同学都走光了她才告诉哈莉，每个勇士都必须得有自己的圣诞节伴侣，哈莉大吃了一惊。

虽然她一直都知道接下来就是圣诞舞会，但她一直在抗拒这个。她考虑过不跟任何人跳舞——反正也没人规定她一定要在圣诞节跟谁跳舞。她肯定会被人邀请，所以没有面子上的问题，她不会因为没有舞伴被人嘲笑，所以她为什么不能去空教室继续联系那些魔咒呢？为什么一定要参加这种无益的社交？没准还有负面影响——丽塔八成还会就她和她的舞伴编出些什么不堪入目的新闻呢！

但是麦格教授的话打消了她想独自过圣诞节的念头。

“按传统惯例，舞会是由勇士和他们的舞伴开舞的。”麦格说，她好像是已经猜到哈莉的心思才特地来通知她的，“不管你想不想跳舞，你都得答应一位男士的邀约——”

“我能自己去邀约男士吗？”哈莉问，与其答应她的某个因为大难不死名头来邀约的爱慕者，还不如她亲自去找一个不会带来话题、没有任何暧昧、并且能让大家都不会感到惊讶的男孩。

“——可以。”麦格教授吃了一惊，“不过按理说，你根本不必这么做，到时候会有很多人来邀请你的。”

哈莉冲她微微一笑就告辞了，她在回去的路上几乎是下意识地确定好了人选，为了避免不必要的麻烦——虽然不可能有这种麻烦，但她还是在几天后的一个早餐时找到了罗恩·韦斯莱——她认为的舞会男伴的最佳人选，免得他被其他女生抢走。

“我说，罗恩。”她装作很随意地问，“你有舞伴吗？”万一他想邀请赫敏呢？

“啊——我——”罗恩的脸迅速涨得通过，他压低了声音，“你有什么女性朋友能介绍给我吗？我——现在觉得到处都是女孩子，但是我抓不住一个来提出要求。”

“很好，罗恩。”哈莉继续装模作样地说，“我们是朋友对吧？”

“对极了，哈莉，我们是最好的朋友。”罗恩拼命地点着头说，他再也不会怀疑了，或者说再也不敢怀疑了。

“有件事我想我们俩可以内部解决。”哈莉微笑着说，罗恩下意识地缩了缩身体，可能是因为每当哈莉有所求的时候都会笑得分外甜美，“比如说圣诞舞会——你没有女伴，我没有男伴，我们可以互相帮助，这样我们俩就都不用考虑舞伴的事儿了——”她顿了顿，继续说道，“不过你需要一件真正的礼服，罗恩。因为你将要跟学校里最耀眼的女孩共舞了。”

她看到罗恩·韦斯莱的脸立刻垮了下去，他没有一点儿惊喜，反而更畏缩了，肩膀都靠到了椅背，手离开了他最爱的鸡腿——她看到他担心地朝身后看了看，一大群男孩子正对他怒目而视，另一群则聚集在芙蓉·德拉库尔那边。不过哈莉并不害怕他会拒绝，罗恩怎么说也是个格兰芬多，她曾亲眼见证他的勇气，更何况他最近一直觉得对不起她。所以他怎么会拒绝她呢？

“……对不起，哈莉。”罗恩嗫嚅着说，鼓起最大的格兰芬多勇气拒绝他的朋友哈莉·波特，他也承认她是霍格沃兹最耀眼的女孩，但是——

“我不能答应你。我知道开场舞之后你肯定会把我甩开的，有那么多男孩会陪你跳。我宁愿要一个这样的女孩——她只跟我跳，或者起码跳华尔兹的时候她会回来，她会陪着我直到十二点，直到舞会结束——虽然我也不知道我能不能找到一个这样的女孩——”


	242. 寻找舞伴

有的，绝对有这样的女孩。哈莉一边想，一边望向正坐到他们身边的赫敏。赫敏奇怪地看着他们俩——哈莉跟罗恩都好像做了坏事一样闭上嘴看着她。

“你们在说什么？”她问。

“没什么——对吧，罗恩？”哈莉赶紧答道，她不希望赫敏知道她邀请了罗恩——从某个层面讲，这简直有点像抢了赫敏的心头好。她调转目光看向罗恩，盼望他开口说点什么——你还看不出来，那个愿意和你跳一辈子的女孩就在你的眼前吗，罗恩？快点邀请她参加舞会吧。

虽然罗恩拒绝了她，但是哈莉并不觉得沮丧，对罗恩也没有任何意见。相反她因罗恩的这番话对他产生了敬意——他说的可真好听，想要一个一直陪着他的女孩！这是不是意味着，罗恩终于知道他需要的不是芙蓉·德拉库尔那样的校园明星吗？哈莉再次看向赫敏，赫敏莫名其妙地看到哈莉脸上浮现出神秘的笑。

但是罗恩只是张了张嘴，并没有像哈莉想象的那样邀请赫敏。

“是的。”他磕磕巴巴地回应，“我们什么也没聊。”

哈莉看得出他有点不想在赫敏面前承认他找不到舞伴，男孩们总是这样，不愿意在喜欢的人面前丢脸。也许他会在过几天再邀请赫敏了——反正——反正以他的外貌和默默无闻的名声，没几个女孩会答应他的，到时候他找不到舞伴，肯定还是会来找赫敏帮忙的。

哈莉对自己的判断非常自信，让她始料未及的是，还没等罗恩主动邀请任何女孩，就有很多女孩先来邀请罗恩了。

“这是怎么回事？”两天后，哈莉看着那些挤在饭桌旁邀请罗恩的女孩，低声询问赫敏，“罗恩什么时候变得那么受欢迎了？”

“……你一点也不知道吗？”赫敏问，对哈莉这么后知后觉有点惊讶，“你邀请罗恩被拒绝的事已经传出去了，现在所有的人都知道霍格沃兹最受瞩目的女勇士邀请了她的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱，但是被他严词拒绝了。所以现在罗恩是霍格沃兹除了迪戈里之外最受女生欢迎的男孩——毕竟如果他答应了，就等于打败了你。”

“……”哈莉目瞪口呆。她不该过分自信在早餐的时候邀请罗恩的。这下好了，不但赫敏知道了，所有的人都知道这件事了——这让她难得有点难为情，虽然这感觉并不强烈。她小心地看了看赫敏，有点担心她会不高兴。

“那么——罗恩知道这一点吗？”哈莉转移话题。

“我恐怕他是知道的。”赫敏看着被那些女孩包围着、涨红了脸的罗恩。罗恩会怎么处理呢？哈莉也看向他和那群女孩，觉得这事好笑的同时又感到有点恶心。

罗恩从未被这么多女孩包围过，哈莉怀疑他到底懂不懂得如何拒绝。她看到他只顾低着头，在女孩们的催促声中几乎要掩住耳朵。一个个子高高的、看起来像六年级的女孩站在最前面，她叫嚷的声音最大，并且时不时地朝哈莉投来一个挑衅的目光。

——重要的不是得到罗恩·韦斯莱的青睐，而是战胜哈莉·波特。这足以让这些女孩跑来邀请她们平时正眼都不会瞧一下的罗恩。没有人会管罗恩是不是会受伤，也没人管哈莉怎么想——当然啦，哈莉最好是气得七窍生烟，这才能满足那些女生的虚荣心呢！

哈莉一想到这里，真想立刻学会夺魂咒，好控制罗恩斩钉截铁地拒绝她们——说到底她不相信罗恩自己有那么好的自控能力，他真能那么清醒地意识到自己想要什么吗？这实在很难讲。他现在的样子，好像害怕那个高个子女孩会把他打昏过去，又因为忽然得到女孩们的重视而受宠若惊，谁知道他会不会一昏头就答应其中的一个呢？

“——很抱歉，”哈莉听到罗恩勇敢地说，他要拒绝她们了？罗恩说完这句回头看了哈莉和赫敏一眼，两个女孩无暇吃东西，都在看着他，他回过头去告诉那些女孩，“我不想跟你们其中的任何一个跳舞。”

“为什么？”高个子女生怒气冲冲地问。

“我不想跟你们跳。”罗恩重复了一遍，“因为我——根本——不喜欢你们。”他大着胆子说。

这句话出口的一瞬间，哈莉对罗恩的敬意立刻达到了最高点——不光为罗恩的勇气，还为他抗拒了诱惑而感到十分欣慰。这样一来，她就不必撮合赫敏和克鲁姆了——假如罗恩最后还能想到他应该邀请谁的话。

她一边想，一边往嘴里塞了根香肠，同时熟练地拒绝了一个前来邀请她的男孩——正如麦格所说，她根本不必担心没有舞伴，只是她明白这些男孩和那些邀请罗恩的女孩们一样，并不是真的喜欢她，只是出于某种虚荣心。现在罗恩拒绝了她，她得立刻找到下一个男孩。只是这一次得小心一点，决不能再造成什么话题了，她得找另一个即使他们俩抱在一起也绝对传不出绯闻的家伙。

“——你觉得纳威怎么样？”经过好几天缜密的思考，哈莉·波特终于想起了另一个备选男孩，“如果我去邀请他，他会拒绝我吗？”她小声问赫敏。

此时她们待在图书馆——没别人了，除了她们俩和克鲁姆以及他的少量粉丝，没有人这时候还待在图书馆里，其他的人都在为圣诞节舞会疯狂。只有他们三个表现得对这件事没有一点儿兴趣。克鲁姆没有蹦出关于舞会的半个字眼，原本哈莉还担心他会邀请赫敏，结果并没有——也许是她低估了克鲁姆的羞涩。赫敏就更别提了，真的没有人来邀请她，她自己也兴致缺缺，从不跟哈莉讨论舞会的事。哈莉也不愿为了舞会费神，但是作为勇士，她必须找个人跟她跳开场舞。

“他肯定会答应你，因为他正为没有人答应他急得团团转呢，”赫敏理智地分析着，“不过很难讲丽塔·斯基特会不会编出什么新闻来——你知道，纳威的生日就只差你一天，你还在一年级的时候救过他，还总是在魔药课上帮他——也许丽塔会写一篇《哈莉·波特情感迷宫里新的羔羊——报恩者纳威·隆巴顿》？”她摇着头，“你要知道她连你和我都能编排得好像我们俩怎么了似的。”

“——这么说我不能邀请任何我认识的男孩和女孩了？”哈莉说，一想到丽塔·斯基特的造谣能力，她的脑袋就立刻剧痛起来，“那么老师呢？斯内普肯定不会接受我的邀请——穆迪教授怎么样？”

“我很怀疑他那条木腿能不能跳起舞来，哈莉。”赫敏说，“不过你也不用太急切——”

“那就弗立维教授？我总不能邀请费尔奇吧？”哈莉完全没把她的话听进去，她揪着自己的头发，不停地唉声叹气，一个劲地抱怨为什么勇士一定要跳开场舞，直到平斯夫人过来让他们安静点她才小声了一点儿。

就这样又过了一天，哈莉无时无刻不在为这件事头疼，第二天晚饭的时候，她还在跟赫敏小声地讨论究竟该邀请谁。

“我觉得你还可以邀请那些你并不熟悉但是对你没有兴趣的男生。”赫敏小声提议，“这样你既避免了绯闻，又用不着看你那些狂热粉丝的脸了。”

“你说的有道理。”哈莉说，她转过头去四处张望，企图找到一个这样的男孩。在眼睛的余光扫到门厅时，她顿了一下——塞德里克正和芙蓉·德拉库尔正说着话朝桌子这边走来，她才看了一眼，塞德就注意到了，他对她微笑，哈莉下意识地回了一个，发现他的身边没有其他女生。那些平日里围着塞德的女孩此刻都不见了，她们是害怕站在芙蓉的身边被比下去吗？那么芙蓉为什么会跟塞德一起出现呢——难道他们俩也在商量舞会的事？芙蓉想要做塞德的舞伴？毕竟她一开始就对塞德表现出了异乎寻常的兴趣。

她脑子里出现了他们俩翩翩起舞的场面。从画面上说，这一幕实在美极了，他们俩在外形上非常相配——不过哈莉倒宁愿塞德选择秋张，原因无他，起码秋张比芙蓉懂得何为礼貌，懂得尊重霍格沃兹和邓布利多。

这时，哈莉看到罗恩从门外走了进来，他快速地从塞德和芙蓉身边经过，正要前往哈莉和赫敏坐着的地方时，忽然转头看了芙蓉一眼——也许是芙蓉的魅力过大了吧，他根本没看到她就已经被她吸引住了，然后他的灵魂好像被什么超自然力吸走了似的，站在那儿一动不动地死盯着芙蓉看。

塞德和芙蓉停下了脚步，哈莉又一次看到芙蓉脸上那无法自控的轻蔑眼神了，就好像罗恩是条无足轻重的海参——

快走，罗恩。哈莉在心里大声咆哮起来，别盯着她看了，你知道自己看起来有多蠢吗？

“你好，德拉库尔小姐，”她听到罗恩这样说道。他疯了吗？他居然跟她打招呼！芙蓉是不会理他的，他完全是自取其辱——

“——请问我能有成为您舞伴的荣幸吗？”罗恩接着问道，他的脸上一片迷狂，好像真疯了。

这个该死的傻瓜。哈莉愤怒地想，她想把手里的杯子砸向罗恩那颗毫无智慧可言的脑袋——这就是他选中的、所谓的会一直陪伴他的女孩？他敢说自己了解芙蓉·德拉库尔吗？她怎么会陪伴他这样平平无奇的男孩？他就这么没有眼光，看不到这里还坐着一个真正的好女孩儿吗？哈莉忧心忡忡地看了赫敏一眼，赫敏坐在那里，脸上的微笑渐渐消失了。

芙蓉不会答应他的。哈莉这样期望着，她再次转过头去看着他们，芙蓉脸上全是明晃晃的傲慢和不屑。的确，罗恩并不是多么优秀的男孩，芙蓉没道理舍塞德而选择他。想到这里，哈莉的心情稍微平静了一点，也许罗恩被拒绝了以后就能发现赫敏是个好女孩了——但这时芙蓉的目光忽然对准了哈莉。

芙蓉微笑着，慢地斜睨着不远处的哈莉，一副控制局势的样子。这让哈莉想起之前赫敏告诉她的那个传闻——不不不，芙蓉·德拉库尔，别答应罗恩，你不是不喜欢他吗？别为了想要让我难受而答应他，这不是为了我自己，是为了赫敏和罗恩两个人——哈莉绝望地在心里哀嚎，但她知道芙蓉不会放过这个让她不舒服的大好机会，因为她自己就是这样的人。她太了解她们这种带着狂气的女孩了，更别提她比芙蓉更懂得人心——

“你叫什么名字，男孩？”

她听到芙蓉傲慢地询问，但她的眼睛还看着哈莉。哈莉尽可能地表现得无所谓，强迫自己露出嘲弄的神情。她看到罗恩弯下腰去，卑躬屈膝地像个最低等的家养小精灵。

“罗恩·韦斯莱，”他恭敬地说，“我叫罗恩，韦斯莱，德拉库尔小姐。”

“我同意了，韦斯莱。”芙蓉更加傲慢地点头，“希望到时候你能穿得体面点。”她没等罗恩再说话，就径直向拉文克劳的饭桌走去。

现场一片寂静，其他人都看着这诡异的一幕，眼神不停地在他们几个人身上穿梭，过了几秒钟，饭厅里又响起了嗡嗡声，哈莉猜测他们肯定在议论究竟发生了什么——人们会怎么议论她呢？她的好朋友在拒绝了她之后转而邀请她的竞争对手芙蓉·德拉库尔而且她还答应了？

她知道人们总喜欢拿她和芙蓉做方方面面的对比，所以现在是芙蓉赢了。由她最好的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱助攻。

罗恩依然迷狂地站在原地不知所措，好像还没消化芙蓉的话。哈莉则担忧地看着赫敏，赫敏朝她摇了摇头。

“从根本上讲，罗恩就只想找一个愿意接受他的最漂亮的姑娘，即使她是个彻头彻尾的大坏蛋。”她说，看起来冷静极了。假如哈莉不是眼尖地看到她眼里掠过一丝狂怒，可能会以为赫敏真的对此无动于衷。

哈莉猜赫敏不知道罗恩拒绝她的时候说了什么，他声称他想找一个“她会陪着我直到十二点，直到舞会结束”的女孩，然后他就疯了似的跑去邀请芙蓉·德拉库尔，不惜伤害朋友，他没考虑到他这么做的后果吗？也许他没有。但是他不能不因此受到惩罚——他一定会后悔的，她发誓会叫他后悔一辈子，后悔没有选择正确的人。她决定向克鲁姆提议，让他去邀请赫敏。要知道克鲁姆可是罗恩的偶像，假如罗恩看到他们俩在一块跳舞的话，他就会后悔今天所做的一切。至于这里面是不是也存在报复罗恩的意思，哈莉并不愿意细想。

“当然，”哈莉也尽可能冷静地说，“不过没关系，会有好男孩来邀请你的，我只希望到时候你别拒绝他就行。”

赫敏迷惑地看了他一眼，这时场内的另一个男孩行动了，他大踏步地、好像故意要惹人注意似的，在众目睽睽之下走到了哈莉的桌前。

“你好，波特小姐。”他打着招呼，哈莉不由得笑了——他是在学罗恩说话吗？

“你好，迪戈里先生。”她也彬彬有礼地说，心里有种奇特的预感——塞德为什么忽然来跟她打招呼？

“请问您愿意和我一起参加圣诞舞会吗？”他绅士地问。

大厅里忽然又是一阵静默。连正在吃饭的赫敏也停下了手里的汤匙，罗恩还站在原地发愣，芙蓉扬起了头，眼睛里不知道是愤怒还是鄙夷看向了这边。大家都在等哈莉的回复——毕竟之前谁也没把丽塔·斯基特的文章当回事，没人认为塞德里克·迪戈里和哈莉·波特真的有什么，但是今天塞德的这个举动，让大家的心又重新活跃起来——

哈莉感到一阵由衷的感激，她的心像被太阳触摸过的清晨一样温暖起来——她明白塞德并非为了传出什么绯闻才这么做的，他是为了维护她的面子。他当然也听说过那些传言，而现在，在亲眼目睹过罗恩做了什么蠢事之后，他急着过来用他的自己的声誉回护她的声誉——冒着被拒的风险。

哈莉知道塞德没有那么自大，会觉得这世上不存在能拒绝他的女孩，而且现在他的声望正如日中天。假如她答应了呢？想一想，到时候罗恩和芙蓉，赫敏和克鲁姆，她和塞德，这六人将会一起出现在最闪耀的舞台上。他们三人组可以说是获得了某种胜利，能让大家都看看，他们获得了怎样的认可。但这也是另一种妥协和失败。芙蓉是为了让她难堪，罗恩不过是沉迷美色，赫敏是无人邀请，克鲁姆是单恋，而她，在她的内心深处，她不愿意和任何有过暧昧的人共舞。

她喜欢的是私底下的、某种私密之中的快乐，而不是把它们晾晒在阳光下。她的心像阴暗角落里生长的苔藓或者菌类，一旦见了光就立刻死了。那么要怎么说服塞德里克呢？男孩那么美好，她真不忍心看到他失望。

——因为我不想让别人觉得我们是一对儿。

——我也不希望你觉得我们是一对儿。

“抱歉，塞德，我已经答应别人了。”她礼貌地回答，试图让伤害降到最低点。

“该说抱歉的是我，”他温和地说，灰色的眼眸是那么温柔、惬意。他不看向别的任何人，似乎并不在乎别人怎么看他，也没觉得被拒是种伤害，“是我行动得太晚了——那么，再见了，哈莉，祝你用餐愉快。”

“再见，塞德。”

哈莉看到他脚步轻快地走到赫奇帕奇的饭桌旁坐下，心情似乎很不错——他一直微笑着，他笑起来非常好看，就像脸上有一束光似的，充满温柔与活力。她能看得见他的内心拥有多么美好的东西，这让她身上涌起一阵奇特的快感和骄傲，徜徉在一种暖洋洋、慵懒的情境里。

但就在此刻，她忽然感到一阵极度的不安，就好像她的生命里遗落了什么似的，而且它就在这饭厅里的某个角落，——她回过头去，看到另一双灰色的眼眸，那眼睛里盛满了难以言表的愤怒、不甘和伤感，让她的脊背陡然颤抖了一下。


	243. 寻找舞伴（2）

德拉科·马尔福。

怎么，他也没找到舞伴吗？只要他愿意，潘西·帕金森那一堆斯莱特林伙伴会争着奉承他，任他挑选。当然，哈莉知道他其实最想和谁跳舞，那只能是她——哈莉·波特。

他同时也应该知道，她是不可能答应他的——如果要问这个学校稍微出挑一点的男孩里，谁最没有可能被哈莉·波特选中一起跳舞的话，那自然是德拉科·马尔福无疑。德拉科自己一定以为那是因为他们分属不同的学院，格兰芬多与斯莱特林的理念不同，他爸爸得罪过她最爱的教授邓布利多校长，所以她现在不想和他在一起了，不管是明面上的还是私底下——

但哈莉知道这不是真正的理由，她的心态远比德拉科料想的要复杂得多，有时候连她自己也很难完全把握和掌控，有时候她甚至在想，这世上真的存在一个完全了解她的人吗？是不是把所有人对她的印象拼凑起来，才是一个完整的她？

哈莉收回了目光——用不着再为德拉科多费心思，她和他的故事到伏地魔出现的时候就该告一段落了，不管那到底是什么原因，有一天他会理解甚至会感激她的——当然，她也用不着他感激，有时候她只是不愿意去理会——

赫敏在没话找话，哈莉也有一搭没一搭地聊着，罗恩僵直地走过来，又僵直地坐下，梦游似的吃起了东西，两个女孩都没有理会他，只顾着用聊天的噪音赶走内心的焦躁与不安。罗恩偶尔想插话进来，却不时有其他男生来表示敬佩，赫敏干脆调转了身体，背对着他。而在哈莉的眼前，塞德那温暖平和的眼睛和德拉科那充满了强烈情绪的眼睛不停地交替在她眼前晃动——她知道她“应该”倾向谁，但一时间德拉科那更无保留的态度还是占了上风。

晚餐过后，他们三个像往常一样在休息室里做作业，和刚才一样，即使在人群里，他们之间似乎又有了一种紧绷感，所有的对话都带着某种做作——这和一年级的时候不同了，也和三年级时不同。哈莉清楚地感觉到罗恩与赫敏之间的裂痕再一次扩大了——一年级时他们就曾吵过架，三年级他们又为了克鲁克山和假老鼠斑斑大吵了一架，但这些矛盾还仅仅只是性格冲突，现在则掺杂了感情的因素，弄得三个人之间的关系更为复杂。

哈莉觉得自己又要赞同里德尔了——瞧他们为了这可笑的感情——还称得上是幼稚不堪的感情为难成什么样子？与其陷入到这样复杂的境地里，还不如干脆放弃，转而找一个相处起来简单的人——比如说会陪你在图书馆里看一整天的书的人？舞会就要来了，假如赫敏还不能找到舞伴的话，就没时间去打扮以及准备礼服了，不管赫敏自己怎么想，哈莉都决定必须让罗恩看看他究竟错过了什么。另一方面，她也想让芙蓉看看，除了哈莉·波特以外，霍格沃兹还有女孩比她更耀眼。

哈莉自己倒没想好到底邀请谁去。最后可能是在霍格沃兹随手抓一个愿意和她去舞会的男孩，最好他能像克鲁姆一样沉默寡言，什么都不问，什么都不多说，只是微笑着和她跳一场舞，然后她就可以坐在一旁休息，喝些饮料了，随便他再去邀请谁跳——安安稳稳，平平静静，不让任何人因为一场舞产生仪式感，并因此生出某种期待，期待专属于恋人的某个特殊时间、某个动作、某个地点……舞会不是她期待的战场，她没有那么想赢了，相反她希望赫敏能赢。如此一来，她需要一个和克鲁姆单独会面的时间，她知道他会在他们上课的时候去魁地奇运动场练习，以保持打球的感觉。

幸好这一年她没去上魔药课——这样她很有可能在魔药课时去魁地奇训练场逮到克鲁姆，然后向他提出建议——邀请赫敏参加舞会怎么样？好的，他回答道。这事儿就办成了。接着她只需要把赫敏逮去买一件最漂亮最贵重的礼服，再给她施一个“装扮一新”就行——这是里德尔那个魔法的改良版，现在可以施展在别人身上了，她现在想把谁变成什么打扮都可以，唯一让人头疼的是，她不知道现在流行什么打扮，也许她可以写信给西里斯，让他给她寄几本最新版的时尚杂志过来？毕竟他当年也在卧室里贴过比基尼女郎招贴画。

哈莉觉得自己为赫敏想得很周到，因此她准备马上行动。在第二天的魔药课开始前，她刚上完上一节课，就急匆匆地与赫敏以及罗恩告别，朝魁地奇训练场赶去。罗恩和赫敏都以为她去桃金娘厕所自学了，谁知道她会去魁地奇训练场呢？——这件事对他们两个都得保密，她不无得意地想，她将给他们俩上一堂深层次的爱情课程，好让他们能把精力集中在学习上，不管怎么说，伏地魔就要来了，他们也该多学一点有用的魔咒来保护自己，尤其是罗恩！

当哈莉走到一楼走廊的时候，她意外地看到德拉科和潘西·帕金森起了争执，潘西那群女伴都跟在她身后，对德拉科怒目而视；德拉科则满脸的不在乎，他的两个跟班，克拉布和高尔像两座肉山一样杵在他身后，两个人都交叠着手臂，一副敌意。

“——我知道你想邀请谁，”她听到潘西咬牙切齿地说，“但是她连迪戈里都拒绝了！你有什么理由相信她会答应你？”

啧啧，潘西也太不会说话了，哈莉如此评判道，什么叫“连迪戈里都拒绝了”？而且德拉科在斗嘴方面从没输过谁——唔，包括行为意义上的“斗嘴”。

“说话小心一点，潘西·帕金森。”德拉科慢悠悠地开口，他脸上恶毒的神情引起了哈莉的注意——她偶尔还挺喜欢他用这表情看着她讨厌的人的，但她不想这个时候与德拉科碰面，所以她躲在了走廊上一根柱子后面。“注意你的用词——你以为我想邀请哈莉·波特？”德拉科从鼻孔里哼出一声，没正面回答这个问题，没肯定但也没否认，“你得知道，我只是不想邀请你——”他故意把这个“你”字咬得很重，“换句话说，我宁可去邀请我的死对头哈莉·波特也不愿意邀请你。”

“你不如说你就是想邀请哈莉·波特，即使她一万个不会答应你，你也想邀请她，因为她那‘大难不死’的名头，你一提到这个词就心醉神迷——但她现在已经有了更高的追求了，她看不上你了！”潘西大声说道，震得走廊里隆隆作响，她的女伴们都在窃窃私语，看得出来，不是人人都像潘西那样有勇气当面指责德拉科。

——德拉科一定要生气了，被人这样当面侮辱，他肯定不能保持住镇定。哈莉忧心地想。另一方面她又想到一件事——她和德拉科的关系在斯莱特林难道早就不是秘密了？还是说，这仍是一个从二年级就开始了的悠久谣言呢，德拉科有没有对任何人说起过他们俩的亲密接触？

“——你就是不明白，潘西。”她听见德拉科压低了声音，转而用一种怜悯的语气说。这怜悯中仍潜藏着可怕的恶毒——潘西不会希望自己喜欢的人用这样的语气跟她说话，但这是她能从斯莱特林男孩那里得到的唯一反应，谁让她触怒了他呢？哈莉远远看到德拉科的脸变得苍白了，眉毛锁紧了——虽然离得有点远，但他那白色大理石般的前额上漂亮的双眉仍十分抢眼，“这根本与哈莉·波特没有关系，我只是不喜欢你——潘西，我理解你对我的感情，以及出于这种感情你迁怒于哈莉·波特的心态——但你不觉得这种迁怒十分可笑吗？你在努力散布我单恋我仇敌的谣言——你这么做不能让我喜欢你，也不能动摇哈莉·波特在霍格沃兹的地位，反而你是在诋毁我，你在伤害我父亲和马尔福家族的声誉——我劝你用你那只会谈情说爱的苍白大脑好好想一想，这对你的家族又有什么好处呢？我想也许我爸爸会愿意找你父亲好好谈一谈你在学校里这些极其不合适的行为。”他顿了一顿，欣赏着潘西那因害怕而渐渐扭曲的神情，哈莉看到他脸上流露出愉悦——这坏小子，折磨他人是这么让人满足的事吗？他就好像忽然又活过来了一点一样。

“你们也是。”他的目光冷漠地扫过潘西背后的那些女伴，“你们居然敢在这里堵我——好好衡量一下吧，和我作对，对你们本人和你们的家族有什么好处？——好了，现在都给我滚。”

“我们只是担心你会被那个格兰芬多杂种给骗了，德拉科。”潘西嗫嚅着说，她不敢直视德拉科，“——不过既然没有这回事，那么——”

“——那么就快滚，”德拉科不耐烦地说，“在我还没完全发怒之前。”在潘西和她那群女伴迅速离开之后，他让他的那两个跟班也走了，接着他靠在墙壁上一动不动，好像在思考什么，而那内容让他握紧双拳，不停地颤抖，就像有烈火正在烧灼他的身体，毫无疑问潘西那句话深深刺痛了他。哈莉不太想让他知道自己目睹了刚才那一幕，打算变成猫直接溜过去时，德拉科忽然开口说话了。

“潘西说得对吗，哈莉？”他问，目光并不看向哈莉这边，他扭着脸凝视着别处，嘴里却清晰地喊着她的名字，“即使我开口邀请，你也不会答应和我跳舞，对吗？”

他怎么知道她在这？也是奇异的直觉吗？像斯内普那样？哈莉从柱子后面走出来，径直走到德拉科的面前，她感到男孩浑身散发着冬天的气息，像刚被寒冬窒息扼杀过一样，他刚才的气势全没有了，现在站在这儿的，只有一个被撕碎的、空洞的肉/体。唯一带来活气的是他的话语，他还不甘心——唯有此才表现出他还对哈莉·波特残存着一丝希望。

“——为什么你们这么看重这场舞会？”哈莉反问道，“它真有这么重要吗？”

“……”德拉科看了她一眼，哈莉让自己维持着那礼貌而疏离的微笑，摆出一副她对德拉科的心情无动于衷的样子，她看到德拉科本来深吸了一口气，似乎想要解释这舞会到底重要在哪里，但转念之后，他又把这口气吞下去了，他忽然又不想解释了——他对她失望了吗？这样最好，对大家都好……她极力忽略心头掠过的那点刺痛。

“假如它不重要，”他轻声说，“那么答应谁又有什么区别呢？在一个不重要的场合，你可以和任何人一起出现而不必担心他会对你的声誉造成损害——哈莉，”他竖起一根手指抵在哈莉要说话的嘴唇上，哈莉惊慌地后退了一步——这可是在人来人往的走廊！尽管大多数人都去上课了，但万一被人看到呢？

“我知道，现在我们在霍格沃兹了，在一个满是格兰芬多、斯莱特林，满是教授和校长的视线里，”他接着说道，“我们不在空教室，不在马尔福庄园，所以不能那么恣意了对吗？我能理解——”他苦笑了一下，“我只是想问——问明白——”他再次住了嘴，没真的问下去就泄了气。

“太明白对你没有好处，德拉科。”哈莉知道自己说了句废话，这种废话她已经跟德拉科说了很多次了，今天她打算说一点新鲜的，“你知道什么原因，不是吗？不仅仅是我们的立场对立，还因为——你何不先剖析一下你自己的心态呢？你敢对斯莱特林那群人说，你就是想和我跳舞吗？更进一步说，你敢对你爸爸说你想邀请我跳舞吗？”

她看到德拉科震惊地睁大了眼睛，他的脸色变得煞白，突然间它又涨红了，“就算我敢，你就会和我一起跳舞吗？”他愤怒地问。

哈莉不知道他的愤怒从而何来，她仔细回忆他们俩相处的细节——的确有很多很多温情和火热的时刻，但他们从未说过“喜欢”和“爱”的字眼。他们从未涉及——两人都没有表白，没有定下任何关系——哈莉自己是喜欢这样的，她知道德拉科只是不愿意往深了想，不愿意过早面对他们俩之间横亘的种种问题——他自己也不相信这些仅靠喜欢就能克服吧？

“——所以你就问都不问。”哈莉冷静地说，她的过分冷静和德拉科的过分激动形成了某种对比，这也是种巨大的差异，可能比外在那些差异更大，“你连问都没问过就自己给出了答案，然后你就觉得干脆不问最好——因为不和我跳舞，也是你早就预料到甚至期盼的事——我知道你其实只是想和我在空教室里跳而不是在大庭广众之下，因为那会影响你在斯莱特林中的地位，影响你爸爸在纯血家族里的声誉——别急着反驳，德拉科。”她抽出魔杖抵住德拉科的腹部，这才是他们两个本来该有的对峙关系，“你也觉得我们就这样刚刚好——你知道我知道的，然后你把责任往我身上一推——因为我会拒绝你才不邀请我，因为我会拒绝你才不能和我去跳舞，责任都在我，对吗？”她咄咄逼人地问。

“——那么亲爱的哈莉·波特小姐，”他被彻底激怒了，“我现在郑重地邀请你，请问你愿意和我一起去参加舞会吗？”

“我不愿意。”她毫不犹豫地答道，“即使你一开始就去邀请我，我也不愿意——怎么，你以为我在责备你没有邀请我吗？我知道你的顾虑，我并没为你的这些顾虑感到愤怒或者失落——相反我很理解，甚至很欣赏你的做法——你没有为了我——一个无足轻重的人——”他打断她，说她对他而言很重要，但哈莉仍然坚持说了下去，“你没有为了我忘记你的家庭，你没有不顾一切，这正说明你的责任感——你的头脑并没被我搅乱，你仍知道对你而言最重要的是什么——这有什么不对呢？”

他张了张嘴。他知道哪里不对，但是他说不出口——哈莉说得有一部分是对的，这一点他不能不承认，他根本无法真的不顾一切，但是她让他几乎发狂了，只要她点一点头，他可以放弃——

“我只是不喜欢你把责任推给我。”哈莉坚决地说，她想要更决绝一点，但德拉科那灰色的眼睛如同傍晚铅灰色的云，几乎要坠下雨滴了，她被他痛苦的神情动摇了，感到一股火焰正无情灼烧她的胃部，看她把自己弄到了什么境地？她连赫敏和罗恩都不如了——“我只希望你能更明白一些——你究竟为什么不愿意主动邀请我——你得弄清你真正的责任所在，我没有任何理由让任何人放弃他自己最看重的一切。”不，她要赢回她自己，她要重新拥有自己，她要完完全全地让自我回到身上来。

“清醒一点吧，德拉科。”她悄声念了一句咒语，橘色的光芒掠过德拉科的全身，给他带去一丝温暖，“——要知道，我也明白我的责任所在，同样没有任何人能让我放弃。”说完她后退了一步，收起魔杖，从德拉科身边走过，他的脸上仍是没有缓和的阴沉。

——我希望是我赢。哈莉想，她想把这句话告诉德拉科——唯有如此他们才可能有那么一点希望，卢修斯才会站在她这边。但那仅仅只是战胜了外界上的阻碍，他们还有很多内在的东西需要解决——最重要的是，哈莉并没有做好和任何人在一起的准备，她自觉自己仍不懂得爱，尤其是爱情，因为她志不在爱上任何一个人，也不想和任何人单独生活在一起——她的心流质似的散泻四方，不只属于哪一个人。相比之下，打败伏地魔似乎比去爱某一个人更简单些。

她懂了一点儿莱姆斯的担忧了——莱姆斯看出她不想把自己交付给任何一人的状态了，他认为这是不正常的，还是他害怕她不能接受这样的自己呢？

哈莉思索着来到魁地奇训练场，克鲁姆正在天空中穿梭，哈莉看出他的动作不甚流畅，可能是在开发新动作，她扯开喉咙把他叫了下来。

“你有舞伴吗，克鲁姆？”她直截了当地问。就快吃午饭了，她得马上赶回去，好假装什么都没发生过。

“没有。”他说，眼睛里还闪着不解的光，“你知道，我不想和那群女孩——”

“啊，我知道，和我一样。”哈莉笑着说，“我们都想找个不找麻烦的舞伴，对吧？”

“——你想邀请我参加舞会？”克鲁姆不可置信地问，接着他看到哈莉同样震惊地睁大了眼睛，他立刻明白了，“哦，你不想。”

“当然。”哈莉点点头，“如果我们俩一块儿跳舞，那岂不是坐实了丽塔·斯基特的报道了吗？不过我确实有个女孩要推荐给你——赫敏·格兰杰——咱们都认识，她从来都不找麻烦。不过你的行动得快一点儿，你知道——她是相当受欢迎的。”她小小地用了个激将法。

“——我知道她肯定很受欢迎。”克鲁姆点着头说，向来阴沉的脸上头回出现了焦急，“所以我……有点害怕她会拒绝我——我是个魁地奇运动员，可是她讨厌魁地奇——”

“啊哈。”哈莉忍不住笑了起来，怎么说呢？克鲁姆确实有点可爱。“她只是不擅长飞行，克鲁姆。”她解释道，“她对她不擅长的东西总是有些抵触，但舞会不是魁地奇，也不是飞行课，所以这是不相干的。而且她不喜欢魁地奇不是正好吗？你不用担心她在舞会后会缠着你了。”


	244. 寻找舞伴（3）

克鲁姆看了她一眼，似乎不太喜欢她的说法。但哈莉还是坚持说了下去：“你也用不着担心她可能会喜欢你。”

“为什么不可能呢？”他困惑地问。

哈莉耸了耸肩——克鲁姆其实很单纯。他就凭这句话道出了他心中所想——他希望赫敏能喜欢他，这可真有意思……不过哈莉也不可能给他分析其中的原因，因为她这番说辞不过是为了引起克鲁姆对赫敏的进一步兴趣。男孩们总是喜欢挑战的，尤其是克鲁姆这样万人瞩目的年轻男子。在舞会这件事上，她觉得他还需要一点动力，所以用了一点话术。

“这得等你自己去发现了，克鲁姆。”哈莉颇具深意地说，“今晚我会拉着赫敏一起去图书馆——我们会在哪儿找找金蛋的线索——这期间我会去找些书来看，如果你看到我站起来伸了个懒腰，你就可以行动了——希望到时候你做好了所有准备。”

“什么准备？”他再次问道。

“做好邀请赫敏的准备。”哈莉理所当然地回答，“以及，被拒的准备。”——老实说，她也对赫敏会不会接受克鲁姆感到好奇。赫敏肯定不会觉得受宠若惊，不会露出罗恩那副蠢相，但是被一个国际知名的魁地奇明星邀请，任谁都不会真的无动于衷吧？这一点，就连哈莉都做不到——可以肯定的是，假如克鲁姆邀请她，她的心也一样会有波动，比如立刻想到这会带来多大的震撼，会惹起多少麻烦让人头疼之类。

但她不想放过克鲁姆这样好的男孩——这样出名的、有着实质性优秀男孩，只是他不由她得到。她要确保赫敏——她的朋友，重要的是这个标签——必须得到。很显然，这种好处是多方面的，她最好的朋友得到，也就意味着她得到，这是另一种意义上的、间接的注目，而且不会惹来任何麻烦；其次是对罗恩的刺激，她想看看当他看到赫敏的身边走着克鲁姆他会是什么表情；然后是赫敏的感受，毫无疑问，克鲁姆更适合她；最后才是对罗恩的惩罚——他不能把她卷入舆论中心然后一走了之。

“谢谢你，波特小姐。”她听到克鲁姆诚恳地向她道谢，语气里还夹杂着一丝疑惑。

“——赫敏也不喜欢麻烦。”哈莉说，她知道克鲁姆在疑惑什么——她为什么替他们俩牵线？既然他们都不缺舞伴候选人。“她觉得你没有国际明星的架子，相反你很稳重而且有分寸感，虽然她没明说，但我觉得她的意思已经很明确了，她希望你邀请她。当然——”她狡猾地话音一转，“你可不能告诉是我来提醒你的，这样会显得没有诚意——而且你本来就想邀请她，对不对？”她引导地问。

“那当然。”克鲁姆立刻答道，“我只是找不到机会……”

“那么今晚你就有机会了，”哈莉笑嘻嘻地说，心中却想，如果她不在场，克鲁姆连坐到赫敏身边的机会都没有，“我会消失得很巧妙——你知道，就像在魁地奇赛场上那样，我和你一样会把握时机。”她向他暗示第一场比赛里，她是如何运用他的成名动作朗斯基假动作的。

克鲁姆朝她一望，看到那双绿眼睛里闪动着一种他不能懂得的、他从没在同龄女孩那里看到过的、让人颇费猜度的神情，就像她的脸一样，仿佛种种超现实的容貌特征组合在了一起，值得细细揣摩，但当人真的想靠近一点观察时，她忽然又收敛了，什么值得深究的神情都消失了。

“——那么就这样说好了。”她说，“我们晚上见。”

事情就这样按照哈莉·波特的设想步入了轨道——在晚上的图书馆会面结束之后，赫敏就告诉了她克鲁姆已经邀请了她，尽管赫敏尽力掩盖，但哈莉还是发现她眼皮底下藏着的兴奋——多么好懂的人类，她想，看来是时候去给赫敏买一套上等的舞会礼服了。

“你先别管我了，哈莉。”赫敏说，“上次你拒绝迪戈里的时候说你已经答应了另一个人——那个人是谁？”

“……没人，赫敏。”哈莉说。赫敏了然地“嗐”了一声：“那你接下来准备怎么办呢？”她问。

“——总会找到一个没有舞伴的男孩的。”哈莉没什么兴致地说道，“我不像罗恩，非要找个好看的不可。”

“但是我不明白，你当时为什么不干脆接受迪戈里呢？”赫敏以显而易见的疑惑问道——这可能是大多数女孩的疑问：两人都是三强争霸赛的勇士，都是霍格沃兹的学生，同为风云人物且在外形上也无比匹配，不管从那个角度而言，哈莉都不应该拒绝他。

“——为了避免不必要的绯闻，”哈莉说，她为赫敏再次提到这个感到有点吃惊，“你不是早就知道了吗？”

“得了——别自欺欺人了哈莉。”赫敏不赞同地说，“你真的那么在乎丽塔·斯基特的报道吗？还是说，你是怕有谁看到并相信那些报道？比如西里斯？”

“——这当然也是其中一个原因。”哈莉狡黠地答道，这已经成了她在赫敏毫不留情指出她问题而她又想保有一点秘密时的习惯性回答了，承认一部分，然后在把赫敏带离原有的思路，让她先好好思考自身再去担心别人。“我确实不太希望西里斯——我的教父看到这些东西，他肯定不想我在这当头还去搞多角关系，对吧？一方面则是，麻烦当然是越少越好，我可不愿意时刻处在舆论的漩涡里——好啦，我们明天就得去霍格莫德给你选件漂亮的礼服了。”

“我对这些不感兴趣，哈莉。”赫敏带着点害怕说——她从没打扮过自己，对自己不熟悉的领域产生了自卑，然后又透出某种优等生的自傲，“再说我可不想像拉文德那样把自己打扮得像棵圣诞树，也不想考虑化妆和发型的事——”

“别担心，赫敏。”哈莉把她从椅子上拉起来“你忘了你的朋友擅长什么吗？这不会花费你多少时间的——只是去选一件能突出你特点的礼服罢了，至于化妆和发型，这都不是问题——然后，你舞跳得怎么样？”

“不是很好。”赫敏老实地答道。

——我还全不会呢，哈莉自嘲地想。“那你得跟克鲁姆多练习一会儿了，他是个运动健将，舞一定跳得不错。”

“但是你——”赫敏还是把全部的关注都放在她身上。

“我没事，”哈莉阻止了她想要说的话，“或者说，我总会没事的——放心吧，赫敏，我会解决掉舞会这个麻烦的。”

话是这么说，但当她们俩从霍格莫德大包小包地走出来，在赫敏再三要求哈莉也买一件礼服时，哈莉还是拒绝了——她不愿意抢走赫敏的风头，心甘情愿当一枚绿叶，所以只是打算把暑假的那几件衣服变大一点儿——是的，在学校的这几个月，她又长高了。她觉得选一件尽管不那么正式但还能勉强当做小礼服的穿一次就行，首饰就选用西里斯和莱姆斯合送的那条项链。

但当她们回到宿舍的时候，拉文德和帕瓦蒂争着告诉她们，一只巨大的雪鸮送来了一个相当长的礼盒，她们猜测里面可能是一整套礼服和首饰，她们满怀期待，希望哈莉能当着她们的面儿拆开它。

——那肯定是西里斯和莱姆斯送来的，哈莉非常相信西里斯的品味，还相信那长礼盒里肯定还放着一封信。西里斯会跟她说什么呢？他甘愿让别的男孩牵着她的手吗？还是会像个真正的教父那样给她一些建议和劝导呢？哈莉真的无法想象——西里斯他会如何克制他自己？

这封信她连赫敏都不希望被她看到，这不是说她不觉得赫敏是她的朋友，也不是她不信任赫敏，只是她真的不觉得，朋友之间就得没有隐私，得报告自己的一切，朋友不等于一个扛在身上的隐藏摄影机。她现在只想靠在枕头上，盖着轻薄的被子，好好体味一下西里斯的内心，她怎么可能会跟第二人分享西里斯对她的关爱呢？

“我想到跳舞那天再穿给你们看。”她故作神秘地说，好在那两个女孩从二年级开始就对她十分敬畏，她一说话她们就没有异议了，而赫敏则对此表示完全理解。哈莉看得出，赫敏只不过是也不喜欢拉文德和帕瓦蒂那种肤浅的反应，因为她们两个也发现了赫敏的那个长礼盒——显然那里面就装着赫敏的舞会礼服和首饰，她们真好奇平时不事打扮的赫敏究竟买了什么，但是赫敏也不是那种愿意跟他们讨论的女孩，她迅速用魔法把礼盒藏了起来，哈莉则马上转移到了床上——没人敢掀开哈莉·波特的床帘好看看她究竟在干什么。

哈莉拆开了礼盒，里面是一件纯白的礼服。她匆匆瞥了它一眼——很好，起码从颜色而言，它不会夺走人们对赫敏礼服的注意力，她克制住自己把它抖开看看的冲动，又打开大礼盒里面的一个小礼盒——里面有一挂波西米亚风格的18K淡色黄金项链，上面镶着十来个泪珠状的钻石，最中心的地方却镶着两颗深红的石榴石，脖子处还有两穗流苏。淡色黄金与钻石能很好地突出她白皙的皮肤，那两穗流苏则能突出她形状优美的脖子，她一下子就能想象出自己佩戴它的效果了——此外是一对同款耳环，主体仍是黄金、泪滴钻石与石榴石——老实说，原本她以为戴上他们之前送给她的祖母绿项链可以突出她的眼睛，但现在看到这一套，她不得不说，它可能更适合青春的舞会——西里斯可真会挑东西啊，她真想现在就看看红石榴石和她的绿眼睛究竟能搭配出一个什么富有冲击力的效果来。但她还是忍住了，因为她又看到了一个四指手拿包——黑皮革上镶嵌着各色宝石，提手处点缀着四种颜色的水晶骷髅，绝对夺人眼球——更妙的是，谁也不会在跳舞时拿着它，可是它却会在进场的时候起到提亮她那件白色礼服的效果——现在她能肯定了，那件白色礼服一定非常保守，西里斯希望他的教女能展现风采，能得到四面八方的关注，但又绝不希望这些身外之物夺走她本人的吸引力，或者说他不希望她展现得太多，所以选取了保持微妙平衡的礼服和首饰。然后是一双同样白色的嵌着宝石花朵方扣的缎面高跟鞋，也就是说，假如她不拿着那个手拿包的话，身上最饱和的色彩就只有红色的石榴石而已。这绝对够低调，同时也很奢华——她看得出这盒子里的每一样东西都价值不菲，做工精细。不过她没有把它们拿起来往身上比划，而是抓起了盒子角落的一封信——奥，是两封，莱姆斯又偷偷地给她写了一封？

哈莉先打开西里斯的那封——很容易辨认，信封上有一个泥巴爪印，那能显示出西里斯还对生活充满希望，或者他想通过这个爪印消弭一些他们之间一些不合适的东西，消解不应有的情感，以轻飘飘的玩笑取而代之。

这封信也体现了这一点。信写得很严肃，他首先恭喜她通过了匈牙利树峰，接着再次提醒她注意周围一切异常，如果有任何不对的地方要立刻写信给他或者报告给穆迪和邓布利多。唯一与舞会有关的一句是“祝你圣诞舞会玩得愉快”。哈莉瞪着这句话，发现他提都没提送来的这套礼服和珠宝，也没提她的男伴，没给出任何关于舞会的建议，那句话干瘪得像秋天的秕谷，还像是匆匆加上去的——仿佛他本来连这句话都不想说。他怎么啦？哈莉咀嚼起这背后可能潜藏着的深意——他到底是什么意思呀？奥，她稍微有点懂了，她明白了一点，她似乎能窥见那条通向他心底的秘密小径了，或者说，某种秘密的激情就藏在这干巴巴的句子背后——假如说，他毫无其他想法的话，他要是真的不在乎，那他怎么可能只有这一句呢？他会叮嘱她很多事——她毕竟是他最后的亲人，是他的教女呀！为了证明这一点，哈莉展开了莱姆斯的信件，果不其然，除了祝贺她之外，莱姆斯还写了很多别的话。

“亲爱的哈莉，”他这样坦荡地称呼她，这个“亲爱的”和西里斯笔下的“亲爱的”都能让她感受到某种微妙的不同。“西里斯和我去商场挑选了这套礼服和首饰送给你，作为你的圣诞礼物——当然主要是西里斯出钱，”他的话让哈莉不由得微笑了，但在莱姆斯俏皮的语言之下，她也发现了莱姆斯也小心翼翼地在维护着什么，他没更多提及西里斯了，反而就上次那个话题继续谈了下去。

“你有没有找到一个和你共舞的男孩呢？不必担心我们会反对，你已经是个大姑娘了，我相信你能做出自己的判断，在几百个男孩里挑选出你最喜欢的那个，然后和他共度一个美妙的夜晚。”——怎么，他以为她要选择德拉科然后担心他们俩反对？哈莉略带嘲弄地想，接着看了下去，“不要把这个晚上等同于其他晚上，”莱姆斯像是真的清楚她在想什么似的，开始解释盘桓在她心头已久的疑问——到底这个夜晚和别的夜晚有什么不同呢？或者这个圣诞节舞会和其他圣诞节舞会有什么不同呢？就因为它是三强争霸赛的一部分吗？

“这是个仪式，哈莉。”信上说，“虽然舞会上的舞伴其实不足以代表什么，不能代表你最终的选择，但那始终是一个倾向，一个选择，一种安定因素——哈莉，你不要觉得这世上除了你最看重的事情之外，其他的事情都是无足轻重的，或者那些你不关注的事物是没有差别的——你之所以觉得所有重要的东西都清晰可见，不重要的东西全都模糊不清，不是因为它们在你所看不见的地方，而在于你根本不去看它们——但谁又知道，它们将来会不会成为你最看重的东西之一呢？舞会也是如此。虽然你可能想把精力放在三强争霸赛本身，用在对付伏地魔上，但这不妨碍你稍微地放松一下自我——人的生命里不只有战斗。”“战斗”这个字眼有点刺痛哈莉了，卢修斯·马尔福就曾这么评价过她——现在莱姆斯也是，但莱姆斯还没说完。

“除此之外，我们得做出选择，哈莉。”信上接着说道，“你可能担心一旦你选择了一样时，那未选择的部分立刻就变成了遗憾。就像进入一个市集，你挑选着，但口袋里的金钱是有限的，你无法占有一切，当你选中了和你口袋里的款项相合的物品之时，你可能会立刻意识到你永远放弃了剩下的一切——就在这一刹那，那剩下的一切忽然显示出了它们巨大的价值，就因为它们不归你所有。但是哈莉，假如你不选择，你在集市里只留下脚印和时间，你呆着不敢下手买下任何一件，那么最终你将会一无所获——所以我们必须选择，别白白浪费你的热情——”

莱姆斯是话里有话。他这段话明显针对她的感情世界，这引起她的一阵刺痛和终于积极一点的思考——她该选择什么呢？她还太年轻，真的要在十四岁就做出最终选择吗？当然，她知道莱姆斯并不是这个意思，他没打算在这时就能把她说服，仅仅只是种下一颗种子而已——他现在不过想劝她找个她喜欢的男孩一块儿跳舞罢了。

她当然有喜欢的男孩，但找出最喜欢的就有点费劲了。也许莱姆斯愿意当她的舞伴——假如西里斯知道后不掐死他的话。那西里斯呢？他当然也不会愿意，并且他在假装那礼服跟她的圣诞舞会没有任何关系，假装他不知道她就要跟某个男孩跳舞了！但她并不为此感到不舒服或者愤怒，也不觉得她的教父不够关心她。她用心体会到了他的信里暗含着一种被中断了的情感倾诉，她拿着他那封信，再次看向那似乎冷冰冰的、万分无情的一句，感觉某种旋律从她的手中蜿蜒流出，像一只蝴蝶那样颤动，并展开了翅膀——她几乎能看见他写这封信的神情了以及那握笔的右手是如何动作的，他又是怀着怎样的心情写下的了——巨大的引力和排斥力混合在一起，促使他微皱着眉头，嘴边则浮现神秘的微笑。如果她就在现场，假如她能漂浮在空中偷看他的样子，可能她又会克制不住自己去吻他那充满魔力的眼睛和嘴唇——每当她无法克制的时候，西里斯也同样不能克制。

之后他们又会寻找借口的。他们会急着找回自己的位置，不去看对方的眼睛，反而会看着浩瀚的星空和墙壁的接缝或者某个斑点，直到那黑暗旋成无限无尽的黑夜。

哈莉把这两封信都放好了，就放在之前奥利弗·伍德寄给她的信旁边——她至今没拆开奥利弗的信，也没给他回信，男孩会不会感到失落呢？她抗拒着，不愿意思考这个问题——反正奥利弗说过，她要是忙的话，可以不用回信。然后她再次开始思考究竟请谁来陪她跳舞，她将可能的人列出了一张表——有些人在霍格沃兹，有些人不在，圣诞舞会就要到了，她要快些决断了，得提前写信给那些不在霍格沃兹的对象——里面甚至有珀西·韦斯莱的名字。

但就在第二天，麦格问她到底有没有决定好舞伴的时候告诉她，她不能选择任何三所学校以外的人——这是三所学校之间的联谊，所以舞伴只能限定在校园内部。哈莉不得不在心里把所有不在学校里的人划去了——这下子她的选择对象就更少了，她一边点检着剩下的人选，一边告诉麦格，她真的已经想好了邀请谁——但是真见鬼，到底要邀请谁好呢？

“我听说你已经有好几个月没上魔药课了，”麦格的话把她惊醒了，“你知道的，假如你不上魔药课，你很可能无法升上五年级。”

“斯内普教授不让我上，”哈莉说，“我——”

“他没说不让你上，只是让你好好思考一下魔药到底该怎么学。”麦格说，哈莉看了她一眼——她怎么知道这些的？斯内普告诉她的？他们俩的交情很好吗？她猜测着，还是说这是麦格的猫咪情报网打听到的？

“如果你愿意好好思考一下，也许斯内普教授就愿意让你重新上课了——实在不行，你可以请邓布利多跟他谈谈。”

“我正在自学，麦格教授。”哈莉慌忙说，“我觉得我的魔药比起其他同学来说没什么问题——我可以只参加考试吗？”她有一阵子没见斯内普，自觉内心那种震颤已经慢慢消失了，她一直都觉得既然斯内普不为他的死亡魔药担心，那她也不必为了魔药课担心。

“考试也需要斯内普教授的同意。”麦格笑着说，“我知道你和斯内普教授之间有些龃龉——但那并不严重，对吗？”

——只有一些相当激烈的身体接触。哈莉想，但她不会在麦格面前表露的，她习惯性地露出一个甜笑，表示赞同她的想法，麦格叮嘱她马上去见一见斯内普教授，好赶快上课并赶上教学进度，哈莉也毫无异议地接受了——麦格把她送到了地窖，下一届课就是魔药课了，哈莉当然不会在格兰芬多和斯莱特林的眼皮底下溜进教室，她找了个没人的角落变成了猫，这才走到斯内普的办公室前等他。


	245. 舞会开始了

“我以为你会早点意识到问题所在，波特。”斯内普对窝在猫窝里抓着布老鼠玩耍的黑猫说，他嘴角下撇、皱着眉头看着那只叽叽叫的布老鼠，它正拼命想从哈莉的爪子里挣脱出来。“——我原本以为你用不着四个月才想通，看来我还是高估你了。

哈莉在猫窝里打了个滚，一时没有答话——斯内普在说什么？她还以为是他让麦格教授来提醒她的呢，看起来他并不知情。不过他却早料到她会来找他，而且是为了一件四个月就该想通的事——到底什么事她四个月就该来找他？在三年级的暑假前？和魔药相关的？她可能出了错的？当她把这几个问题串在一起之时，她的脑筋一下子就通了——那杯把莱姆斯变成了狼狗的狼毒药剂！她早知道肯定是哪里出了问题。

——那很难不是吗？她能熬出来就已经很不错了，他对她的要求未免太苛刻了！哈莉愤愤不平地想，为什么他从来不这么对别人呢？

——奥，也不能这么说，他的毒液除了斯莱特林之外，其余的人都领教过了。只是他对她比起其他人还要严苛。每一次她觉得她做得已经够好了，比班上所有人都好太多，但他永远都不满意，西里斯和莱姆斯就不会这样，西里斯不是说过吗，现在莱姆斯已经感到好多了——想到这里，一丝愧疚掠过哈莉的心头，她从没尝试过恳求一下斯内普，就因为她觉得斯内普不会帮助莱姆斯——现在看来，这种想法也过于自以为是了。

“我以为你不想帮他，教授。”

“——我的确不想，波特。”斯内普带着种放弃挣扎的语气与神情说，“但是邓布利多要我帮帮他，我无法拒绝邓布利多。”

“假如邓布利多教授让你帮帮西里斯呢，你也照听不误吗？”哈莉莽撞地问。

斯内普看了她一眼。“你的问题就在于总在细微末节的地方无谓地浪费时间，波特——我早提醒过你了。你现在是不是还在为打倒了火龙得意？要我说你想躲开它简直是轻而易举，但你却为了引起大家的注意故意受了点轻伤。因为之前你跟韦斯莱闹了别扭，所有人都以为你是骗子，你就百般做作，好再次获得好名声。我敢肯定你现在又在为圣诞舞会操心了——找一个什么样的男孩去能让你的利益最大化呢？戴什么样的珠宝呢？梳什么样的发型呢？怎么才能压倒芙蓉·德拉库尔呢？你考虑的尽是这种无聊的东西。——我说，你就一点也不着急吗？”

他的话听起来没那么简单，哈莉立刻想到穆迪说过他手上有个黑魔标记，随着伏地魔的邻近，那标记将会越来越明显，但他现在却是邓布利多最信任的教师之一，邓布利多甚至还劝过她要多信任斯内普一点。如果伏地魔真的回来，他会怎么看待已经成了邓布利多亲信的斯内普呢？他会如何对待叛徒呢？还是说，斯内普自有应对伏地魔的本事？

“着急什么？”她忍不住问。透亮的猫眼牢牢盯着斯内普垂下的双眼，它们黝黑明亮，像蛇一样微微闪光，但很快它们就被他的眼皮遮住了，他一点儿也不希望哈莉看透他的内心。

“你还没解出金蛋的秘密吧？”他转而嘲讽地问。

哈莉才不相信他会那么注重三强争霸赛呢，不过他的猜测是对的，她确实还没解出来——“那不也是无谓的事吗？”她反问，“你说对了，我只不过想借这次比赛求取一点名声而已。我对比赛本身兴趣不大。”

“那你对什么感兴趣？跟着穆迪学习那些神经过敏的显现魔咒？”

“——不只是显现魔咒，先生。”哈莉又调皮起来了，因为她发现斯内普好像话里有话，他一边不想教她魔药，说她没有足够的灵性，另一边他对她去跟着穆迪学习又心怀不满。

“还有其他的厉害魔咒呢。”她故意说，“他是我见过的最厉害的黑魔法防御术老师！”

“我还以为你见过的最厉害的黑魔法防御术老师是莱姆斯·卢平。”斯内普哼道，“不过我看所有人都没法教好你——毕竟你不管是魔咒也好，黑魔法防御术也好，还是魔药也好，全都是半吊子——因为你觉得你做得已经够好啦！你环顾四周，发现自己超过了所有同级生就得意洋洋，止步不前。怎么，这场三强争霸赛难道没有给你一个教训？如果有人想要害你，还会管你是四年级还是五年级还是成年了吗？而你甚至到今天还觉得你的魔药课没有任何问题——”

斯内普看到哈莉的脸颊上出现了一些红晕，她的双眼闪出不以为然，他知道她心底的叛逆又被他激起来了，如同过去那些正常时刻。不过他并不认为自己说错了，波特根本没有意识到问题所在。

“但你让别人都过关了，你还让马尔福得了优秀，为什么——”他听波特如此反驳道，和他猜得一模一样。

“因为他是斯莱特林。”斯内普耸了耸肩，看到哈莉不可置信地眨了眨她那双绿色的猫眼，好像没料到他竟会直接承认偏心，她这表情给了他一定的慰藉，让他比刚才好过了一点。

“可我——”

“你还想说你比别人优秀，”斯内普摇了摇头，“只不过是照着书本熬制药剂而已，你看看你捅出了多么大的篓子？”

哈莉知道他在说她的狼毒药剂。“书上又没写……”她低下声去，这确实不是一个理由。

“没写的你就不知道了是吗？你为什么不再做一次尝试，直到穷尽所有可能？”他耻笑，“你为什么不把所有可能记下来，不去想一想每一种材料会根据季节的不同、切法的不同、熬煮方式的不同、先后顺序的不同发生什么样的变化呢？”他看到波特的眼神闪动，里面全是疑惑不解，“这些我在你们二年级的时候就讲过了。”

——那时她正忙着沉迷于欣赏他的表情，忙于吸引各种各样的男孩。

“好了——我可以再给你一个机会，波特。”他接着说，“告诉我，你给卢平熬制的狼毒/药剂是不是把他变成了一只小狼狗？”

哈莉的眼睛微微睁了一下，她想掩饰住自己的惊讶，但失败了，斯内普的脸上露出了一个从未有过的巨大笑容。

“多有趣，你肯定以为那就是成功了，对吧？”他大幅度地摇头，同时夸张地叹气，“卢平肯定还表扬了你，因为你是那么优秀，优秀到让狼毒药/剂把他变成了一条小狗。”他揶揄，“假如赫敏·格兰杰的问题在于过于相信书本，不知变通的话；你的问题就在于容易满足。你总觉得差不多就好，超过同级的学生就好，从没想过要把一件事做到极致——阿尼玛格斯药剂是如此，狼毒药剂也是如此——变成猫就够了，用不着管半路上是不是会忽然变回去；不变成狼人就行了，用不着管是变成人还是变成狗——你的时间确实比别人用得更多，你会的东西也更多，却没有一样达到顶级水平，就这样你还沾沾自喜，觉得自己已经尽力了——可是叫我说，你离尽力还远着呢，你以为付出这么点代价就能达到极致？你以为这样就能战胜——”他忽然住了嘴。

他的话听在哈莉耳朵里不啻一记重炮。她待在猫窝里，像被雷击中了一动不动。思想的一个分叉告诉她，她很庆幸自己现在是猫的形状，不然她不知道自己此时该摆出什么姿势，她的脸肯定会当场烧起来，这样她就没法在斯内普面前维持尊严了。另一个分叉却促使她观察起斯内普——她的注意力集中在他那油腻腻的头发上，她又模糊地想起西里斯谈起的斯内普那条脏内裤，不期然地，她又想起赫敏那永远乱糟糟的头发，不修边幅的打扮，身上洋溢着的旧羊皮纸的气味——啊不，好歹斯内普还是刮胡子的，还用香根草须后水，这就比赫敏强了不少，不过赫敏肯定是洗内裤的，这样他们俩就打平了……他们俩为了知识放弃了很多——这是有道理的，因为一个人的精力总是有限的，你怎么能指望样样都强呢？

哈莉深知自己的浮躁——也许她是有点天分，但她的浮躁把这点天分打没了，别说学生时代的伏地魔，她连学生时代的斯内普、西里斯和莱姆斯都不如，她到底差在哪里呢？就差在了如同斯内普那样对某样事物的至臻追求上，差在了专注力上。如斯内普所说，她太喜欢找借口，太喜欢自我安慰了，想的太多又太杂——之前她甚至想过邀请斯内普跳舞！但斯内普怎么会答应呢？他的浪漫可能是在一起熬制魔药或者切磋魔法。

“——别浪费了你的天赋。”斯内普接着说。

哈莉又被他吓了一跳。他说她有天赋？上次他还说她没有灵性呢！他可真是个矛盾的男人。

“只是你必须再专注一点，专注于那些——真正有价值的事情上。”他补充道。

“——不惜任何代价吗？”她不由得问，目光再一次落在了他的左臂。那里似乎注意到了她的目光，往回缩了一下，随即不动了。她不由进一步猜测，汤姆·里德尔当年对知识的渴求是不是还要超过斯内普？斯内普是不是为这一点所吸引，觉得在伏地魔身边才能实现所谓的“极致”才追随他以致放弃了一切？

她更猜测，如果没有伏地魔，又假设她的母亲莉莉·波特真的和斯内普在一起了，他还会觉得莉莉是他生命中的一切吗？他的爱情会不会被他对事业的追求挤占？事业会不会消耗一切激情并导致某一天反目成仇呢？

“那你得先明白，对你而言什么才最重要了。”他略微带着感慨说，哈莉听出来他不可避免地陷入了一点往事的回忆里，但她刚好是他回忆里最重要的人、几乎是印在心底不需要回想的人的女儿，所以他又在控制自己，同时根本无法完全控制得住。

“——你知道什么最重要吗？”他忍不住忧心地问。

“我当然知道。”哈莉理所当然地答道。最重要的是维护现在所拥有的一切令她愉悦的、沉迷的、她可以定义为爱的东西——不管那是不是真正意义上的爱。这一点她自信自己比斯内普要更早的明白，并让她多少有了一点优越感，就像在某个层面战胜了斯内普一样。但斯内普脸上的神情却一直没有因她的回答轻松起来。他根本不相信她真的知道了。

其实哈莉自己也不尽信，她对自己总有莫名的怀疑。斯内普给了她一些启发，让她更一步确认，不能在舞会这类事情上浪费太多时间——幸好西里斯已经帮她买好了必要的一切。剩下的就是舞步问题，她可以抽出几个晚上练习一下最基本的，其余的就听天由命了——此外还有舞伴，她得在白天的任何时间抓住些落单的男孩，直到找到一个愿意和她去舞会的为止——想到这里哈莉更加气愤了，假如罗恩·韦斯莱一开始就答应她，那她根本用不着浪费那么多宝贵的时间！

现在她得向伟大的魔药教授西弗勒斯·斯内普请求学习狼毒药剂真正的炼制方法了，还要学习如何举一反三，穷尽所有可能，以达到熬制魔药的最高境界。斯内普在一场更凶猛的训斥之后接纳了她——当然，哈莉猜测那也是因为斯内普需要巴西利亚斯——那条蛇怪的毒液才对她网开一面的。现在他们俩每隔一晚又待在一起了，蛇怪就在斯内普办公室的水管里住了下来，随时提供毒液，斯内普偶尔也会喂一些动物尸体给它，那些尸体大多是魔药课上剩下的。

一切都进展得很顺利，哈莉就靠着自己的运动天赋自学了一些舞步，赫敏也教了她不少；幸运的是，她终于在舞会开始前找到了一个合适的舞伴——尽管哈莉对这个舞伴老是疑虑重重，但他已经是她经过认真筛选之后能找得到的最好的一个了——很适合她的身份，又不至于过分张扬，最重要的是，他答应了她的邀约，要知道她原本不抱希望的。现在哈莉只希望丽塔·斯基特不要失心疯到连他们俩也要编排一番就行。

在圣诞节前的那个星期，哈莉没有半点时间和大家一起玩耍，对她而言，放假和不放假没什么两样，她的时间属于穆迪、斯内普、一堆魔咒还有新舞步——后者是其中最不要紧的。斯内普的直言让她想了很多，到最后又什么都不想了——竖立一个目标，然后所做的一切都只朝着这个目标前进，不浪费任何时间，斯内普想让她这么做，她也知道只有这样才能达到顶峰，可是——可是生活中总有那么些让人不得不去做的杂事。

哈莉感觉自己被某种不可知的浪潮推到了今天。就像无法和任何暧昧过的男孩一起出场一样，她找不到自己最喜爱的事。斯内普尽管矛盾，但他爱魔药、爱黑魔法防御术、爱莉莉都是毋庸置疑的，他不曾在别的事上浪费时间，即使偶尔浪费了些许，但那也是迂回前进的一部分。

哈莉连一样最爱都找不到——有时候她以为她最爱魁地奇，有时候她觉得熬制魔药也很有艺术感，有时候她喜爱魔法从魔杖顶端激射而出的快乐，但那些总有些难以言喻的隔膜——仿佛有更深层次的、更根本的部分在吸引她，而不是这些事情本身就有趣。她也因此感受不到如斯内普那般全情投入时的狂喜，她不得不承认，她从未体会过真正的狂喜——因为总有一种忧郁从心井中升起，她总是害怕会发生什么不可预料的事，这种心态甚至和伏地魔即将出现没有任何关系。

哈莉在圣诞节这天早晨收到了更多礼物，最让她感喟的是多比给她织的两只袜子，他还洗干净了斯内普的那条大手帕，给它喷了点不知道哪里来的香水。哈莉当着多比的面穿上了袜子，又穿上了韦斯莱太太给她织的绿毛衣，带上奥利弗寄来的一条野花串起来的手链——这花儿看起来就像一颗颗闪烁的小星星，有点像小苍兰但是更小一些，花瓣上有一滴小黄点，花儿的外部又是透明的冰雾状的保护层，好让手链不会刺伤哈莉的手腕。手链做得非常精细，哈莉似乎能在那小黄点上看到奥利弗是如何地用心——她想到奥利弗也全心全意地爱着魁地奇，那时他是多么地狂热啊！他对她也是如此。一想到他们俩曾有过的激烈的拥吻，哈莉的心情陡然高涨起来，但一瞬间又跌落下去——他的专注正反衬出她的精神涣散，为什么她在所有事情上都这么无法集中精神呢？

这天下午五点钟，哈莉和赫敏就去为舞会做准备了，罗恩看起来特别想问点什么，可能他很想知道她们俩的舞伴是谁，但她们俩都没理他，哈莉也想问问罗恩还是穿着韦斯莱太太给他准备的礼服吗，不过没时间了——她得给赫敏好好准备一番，然后把她交给克鲁姆，舞会任务就算完成一半啦。

八点前门厅里挤满了学生，都在来回打转，等待八点钟的到来，那时礼堂的大门才会敞开。有些人要与其他学院的舞伴碰头，便侧着身子在人群里挤来挤去，寻找对方的身影。格兰芬多的学生们都垫着脚，在人群里搜索他们的勇士哈莉·波特，想看看她的舞伴究竟是谁。过了一会儿，斯莱特林的学生也都来了，德拉科走在最前面，他穿着一件黑天鹅绒的高领礼袍，里面则是马尔福家永远不变的白色衬衣，他挽着一个跟他一样长着淡金头发的、穿着淡粉色礼服的漂亮女孩，德拉科也在四处张望，像在找什么人。

但哈莉·波特一直没有出现。八点到了，橡木前门被打开，麦格教授的声音响起：“请勇士们到这边来！”叽叽喳喳的人群闪出一条通道，让勇士们和他们的舞伴经过。麦格教授叫他们站在门边等候，让其他人先进去。直到这时，才有个穿着白色礼服的女孩匆匆朝这边跑来——礼服很轻便，风从门前吹来，吹开了她礼服正前方的口子，露出两条白皙光滑的美腿，一条长长的带子飞舞在她的身侧。女孩右手拿着一只镶嵌着各色宝石的黑皮革包，这只手正拼命想要拉着礼服一角，想要掩住双腿，但没能成功。她的另一只手按着胸口——礼服上半身没什么特别的，只露着柔润的双肩和锁骨。是她跑得太急了，项链跟着飞了起来，她得按住它……

“哈莉·波特！”有人低呼道。

哈莉略带难堪地看了人群一眼——她发誓自己不想引起任何注意，但是她让赫敏先走了，没人帮她穿起这件礼服——她连正反面都分不清，裙子在正前方和正后方都开了叉，她也不清楚那条带子到底应该飘在前面还是后面，她怎么试都觉得腿露得有点过分了——这件礼服确实是趋于保守的，口子开在了膝盖上方，遮住了所有不得体的部分，只露出一点点大腿和小腿。它很有设计感，体现了西里斯一贯高级的品味。只是挂在橱窗里和穿在身上动起来给人的感觉大不一样，西里斯很可能没考虑到它飘起来的样子。

最后哈莉终于在门边站定了。她微微喘息着，脸上、双肩都露着点可爱肉感的粉红色——这是她无法控制的，她更无法控制大家的目光，现在所有人都在看她。他们的眼神流连在她修长优美的脖子、她的锁骨上——甚至有人在偷看她的脚踝。现在裙子整个垂下来了，飘带也安静地垂在身侧，腰部的大褶子勾勒出她腰身迷人的曲线，仅仅只透着点女性的柔美。这才是西里斯理想中该有的效果——但太迟了，人们已经看到别的引人遐想的部分，此刻的遮掩反而更诱发了这种想象——波西米亚风格的项链和她手上的野花手链进一步强调了她的野性，白色的礼服却在试图让她更像个凛然冰冷的仙女，但那是无法掩住的——仿佛有种无法阻碍的生命力在哈莉的礼服底下聚集着光芒，或者她吸足了阳光，热得立刻就要盛开了——一种难以形容的肉欲与清纯同时在哈莉·波特身上绽放开来。

哈莉又走了几步，默默地站到麦格的身后去了——除此之外，还能怎么办呢？此刻她无比后悔自己无端引来了注意——别人会怎么想呢？他们可能以为她是故意的，她更后悔她选择的舞伴——当他出现在她身侧时，一定会引来更加轰动的效应——她怎么就没想到，这个选择除了让丽塔·斯基特不会胡说八道之外，很有可能会彻底抢走赫敏与克鲁姆的风头！

“哈莉，你的舞伴呢？”麦格教授适时问道。

哈莉不由得看了赫敏一眼。赫敏的眼中盛满担忧，她显然没关注那些目光是投向哈莉还是投向她自己，她只是在担心哈莉没有舞伴。哈莉看到她小声对克鲁姆说了什么，克鲁姆尽管满脸为难，但被还是点了点头，好像准备走过来——赫敏想把舞伴让给她？她还看到身边的塞德里克和罗恩那担忧的神情，塞德身边跟着一个带胡萝卜耳环的女孩，不是秋张；芙蓉脸上则是毫不掩饰的不屑，她对舞伴没把注意力放在她身上感到非常不愉快。

好了，现在所有人都在猜测谁是哈莉·波特的舞伴了。她顿时感到自己对人心理的理解还是太肤浅了——她这一番神奇的操作让她想在人群里隐身的愿望彻底破灭。

“他会及时赶到的，麦格教授——现在我们可以进去了吗？”最后她这样说道，麦格仍然怀疑地看着她，但还是带着他们七个人朝礼堂前头一张坐着裁判的大圆桌走去，礼堂里的人们热烈地鼓起掌来。

哈莉集中思想，小心着不要绊倒。罗恩和赫敏两个人都不看对方，当对方是空气。勇士们在一种奇妙的氛围里来到主宾席前面，邓布利多高兴地笑着，招呼大家吃起了东西——勇士们都坐在一起。芙蓉从头到尾批评着霍格沃兹的种种安排，罗恩涨红了脸，但一言不发，偶尔抬头看向赫敏那边——赫敏在教克鲁姆念她的名字，两个人的头靠在一起。塞德里克带来的女伴也不说话，只顾着吃东西——哈莉立刻喜欢上她了，跟她搭起话来，但塞德老是打断她们，不停地插话——他确实很温和，也很有原则。哈莉觉得他也想问问她的舞伴到底是谁，但出于礼貌他没提及这一点。

最后东西都吃完了，邓布利多站起身，叫同学们也站起来。然后他一挥魔杖，把有的桌子都嗖地飞到墙边，留出中间一片空地。他又变出一个高高的舞台，贴在右墙根边，上面放着一套架子鼓、几把吉他、一把鲁特琴、一把大提琴和几架风琴。

这时，古怪姐妹一起涌上舞台，观众们爆发出雷鸣般的热烈掌声。哈莉装作兴致盎然地注视着她们，有点害怕她的舞伴会过分扎眼了。接着其他桌子的灯笼都熄灭了，另外几位勇士和他们的舞伴都站了起来。

“该跳舞啦。”邓布利多说着，走到了哈莉·波特的身边，做出一个邀请的姿势——哈莉觉得古怪姐妹奏出的乐曲好像停滞了——更觉得此刻所有人都张大了嘴巴看她。

“好的。”她结结巴巴地回应，拉住邓布利多伸出来的一只手。


	246. 圣诞舞会

邓布利多把她带进了舞池，跟着音乐慢慢地转起圈来，邓布利多很放松，似乎完全投入到古怪姐妹走出的缓慢而又忧伤的乐曲里。哈莉也想做到这一点，但其实并不那么容易。她到这时才发现一个人练就的舞步不太能适应共舞，她一直低着头看着自己的脚，生怕踩上邓布利多。

“……跟上我就行。”过了一小会邓布利多轻声说道，声音里透着奇特的柔情，好像她是某种易碎的花儿，又正待在一个粗暴的人的掌心似的，他担心她半途凋零，所以分外温柔——“不用担心舞步会错——这不是舞蹈比赛，只是纯粹地玩儿而已。”

瞧他说得多轻松！哈莉对着他的脚尖偷偷笑了一下，随即抿起嘴唇——这并不好笑。她抬起视线看向邓布利多，邓布利多大部分的脸庞都隐藏在胡子里，眼睛则藏在半月眼镜后面，脸上的表情一片模糊不清。哈莉只能粗浅地感知到此时他是快活的，尽管那底色可能灰暗忧郁，但邓布利多给它涂抹了一层鲜亮的阳光，使其他人以为他真的就是一轮太阳，阴影在他面前无所遁形——但他不过是给荒原插上了假花，假装春天永远存在罢了。她之所以能意识到这一点，不过是因为她也是如此。她能感知到他们是某种意义上的同类。

哈莉一直猜想邓布利多是不是早就知道她的那些事——知道她最难以启齿的那些秘密。不是关于非法阿尼玛格斯、熬制黑魔药、学习黑魔法的，虽然这些也十分严重，但既然邓布利多还没找她谈话，那就证明要么他是真的不知道，要么他就是在纵容她，因为她还没做得太过分，没利用这些东西去害人，或者说没有完全意义上的受害者——也许潘西·帕金森算一个，但没造成永久性的伤害，故事的结局也是美好的，所以邓布利多就睁一只眼闭一只眼了——

她就带着这种自信游走在危险的边缘，带着自以为的、邓布利多对她的偏爱在学校里几乎为所欲为。也正是这种自信让她大着胆儿去邀请邓布利多——肯定没人敢邀请他，也没人会想到要邀请他，他的地位是如此之高，正配得上她在新一代霍格沃兹学生中的名气——或者她潜意识也有一点想要借用他的名气抬高自我的想法；另外他已经一百多岁了，丽塔·斯基特不可能给他们编造什么绯闻；再一点就是，她还觉得以他对她的偏爱，他不会拒绝她——当然，没人能预设邓布利多的行动，但所有的因素加在一起已经足够让她提出邀请了。

她还记得当她提出请求时邓布利多看她的那一眼——他好像在问“为什么你不去邀请年轻一点的男孩呢？这可是你人生中第一场圣诞舞会啊！”，这让她立刻紧张了起来，但他的神情立刻放松了，他什么也没问，眼神被半挂着的眼镜挡着，哈莉难以看清他究竟在想些什么，她从他那背着光而显得阴暗的脸上似乎看到了一些怜悯——他似乎真的知道很多事，但是他选择一样都不说出来。

当然，哈莉原本可以选择看得更仔细一些的。邓布利多看起来那么和蔼可亲，而且确确实实对她比对其他人更好，她没什么好怕的。可她就是害怕触碰那双蓝色的、时而模糊时而明亮的双眼。这当然不是邓布利多的错，是她的错，她干的那些事没有一样能开诚布公，包括和男孩和男人们的那些事——那么，既然如此，她为什么还是邀请了邓布利多呢？为什么不远离自己害怕的事物？

可能她喜欢这种紧张感，热爱这种虚晃一枪的刺激。她并不算了解邓布利多，尽管邓布利多一直展现出人畜无害的善良模样，他留着白色的长胡子，常常戴着睡帽，脸色温和，很少大吼大叫，看起来还不如卡卡洛夫有威慑力，但哈莉知道那只是表面现象——一个完全无害的人制服不了格林德沃——这个伏地魔之前的第一代黑魔王，更不能让魔法部长时常前来拜访。邓布利多肯定有极其可怕的一面，当他发起火来，这世上没人能承受得住。哈莉绝不希望看到他发火，但她多少有点控制不住自己——像猫总想伸出爪子一样，她面对未知事物的时候也总想试探一番，越害怕就越兴奋——那为恐惧所包围又被恐惧所激荡的神秘感觉总让她欲罢不能，尽管她一点儿也不想承受这恐惧带来的伤害。

舞步越来越慢了，哈莉朦胧的目光里，感到周围的一切陷入了时间的某种空洞，仿佛四周就是茫茫的大海，一个充满雾气的世界。她终于不再看向邓布利多了——实际上她最多只看了他两眼就移开了脸，因为邓布利多的目光让她心神不宁。在体会到对方和他有些相似的同时，她也感到对方的视线正钻入她的表皮，想挖掘出一个真实的哈莉·波特，虽然他不动声色，但他们之间的感觉的确是双向的——人们对同类总有天然的敏感。

舞池里挤满了人。哈莉看到克鲁姆和赫敏正在他们附近，今天的赫敏多美啊！她棕色的头发是那么柔顺而有光泽，在脑后挽成一个高雅的发髻。她穿着一件用飘逸的浅紫光蓝色的面料做成的长袍，气质优雅而沉静，再也不是斯内普口中的“书虫”了。克鲁姆比赫敏高出一个头，穿着正装的样子极有男子气。赫敏低垂着脑袋，和哈莉之前一样只顾着看两人的脚，克鲁姆则柔情满怀地盯着她深褐色的头顶，一边跟她小声说着什么，惹得赫敏嗤嗤发笑，就像刚才饭桌上一样——今晚的饭菜特别丰盛，家养小精灵们为此付出了更多辛劳，哈莉原本以为赫敏会在盛宴上对克鲁姆说他应该少吃点，并告诉他小精灵们的悲惨遭遇，甚至劝他加入“呕吐”，但赫敏好像忘记了这回事儿，她吃得不比任何人少，也没对克鲁姆提及小精灵的任何字眼。

——也许赫敏在她不知道的时候想起过家养小精灵，哈莉这样想到，但赫敏同样很快就忘记了，毕竟在年轻的女孩心里，有比家养小精灵更值得上心的事，比如教一个黑眼睛的男孩怎么念出Her－my－oh－nee，他们会一遍又一遍重复这四个重要至极的音节，在舌尖辗转，然后对视，他们互相看着，慢慢地赫敏低下头去，克鲁姆会把他的下巴轻轻放在她的头顶，双臂环绕着她，在舞池间缓缓摇摆，感受年轻的身体靠近时的滋滋电流——这些当然要比家养小精灵的权益重要得多。

另一边则是罗恩和芙蓉，罗恩穿着韦斯莱夫人给的那件俗气的深紫色带花边的礼服，尽管他事先用切割咒切掉了一部分花边，但那上面还是露着毛边。这件衣服让他看起来就像个四五十岁的中年妇女。芙蓉小心翼翼地弓着背，生怕罗恩碰到自己——她还带着一副白手套，两只手都很矜持地搭着罗恩的身体，脸上则是一副被迫和脏东西待在一块的、快要已经无法忍耐的表情。罗恩也同样小心地挽着她，就好像他自己也觉得他和她跳舞是玷污了她一样，芙蓉的嘴还在念叨着什么，那还用问吗？肯定又在批评霍格沃兹了——奥，罗恩，罗恩·韦斯莱……你那引以为傲的自尊心呢？

哈莉缓缓地转了一圈，目光又落到此时跳到她附近的另外两个人身上——塞德和那个她叫不上名字的女孩。他们跳得很有趣——塞德维持着他一贯的礼貌，他跳得很不错，动作优美而协调，同时又很疏离，没有热情；女孩则跳得像在梦游，或者干脆她就活在梦里，她的眼睛里没有塞德里克·迪戈里，也没有别的人，甚至她可能都不在跳舞，只是用一种特别的肢体语言巡视她自己的梦。这里可能没有人比他们俩跳得更无趣了——塞德为什么不跟秋张一起跳呢？哈莉想，秋张那么喜欢他，塞德为什么不选她？

她带着疑问继续跳着，接着她看到了德拉科和那个同样淡金色头发的女孩。哈莉也从没见过这个女孩，她不是潘西和她女伴中的一员，看起来像比德拉科小一个年级。她长得很漂亮，虽然还显得稚气，但已经是个美人了——她的头发跟德拉科的看起来特别般配，表情也是，两人都带着纯血家族的傲慢劲儿。他们就像卢修斯·马尔福和他的妻子纳西莎·马尔福一样，仅从外表就能判定他们是一对儿。

——可怜的潘西·帕金森，哈莉带着些嘲弄的怜悯想，这个学校人人都知道她爱着德拉科·马尔福，她以为自己战胜了哈莉·波特就能得到他，但可惜的是，即使哈莉·波特拒绝了德拉科，德拉科却依然不属于她。那么，德拉科为什么会拒绝潘西转而选择这个女孩呢？因为潘西过于神经质和疯狂，也不够聪明，不知道该如何得到一个马尔福。她原本有机会的——她也是个纯血，还凭着那股劲头成了斯莱特林四年级的大姐大，她有的是机会接触他。只是马尔福们需要的是另一种纯血，就是现在德拉科手里挽着的、冷静自持的、带着家族繁衍任务的女孩。

哈莉原本打算只看一眼就转过头去的，她花在观察别人身上的时间太久了，这对舞伴而言不大礼貌，尽管邓布利多很可能不在乎。哈莉觉得他似乎更喜欢观察她是如何去观察别人的，他饶有兴趣，看着哈莉的目光在人群里转来转去，直到它们落在了德拉科·马尔福的身上——就在这一瞬间哈莉用敏锐的直觉感到邓布利多的态度发生了一点极其微妙的变化，他发现了什么不一般的事物似的手臂一阵几乎不可查觉的颤抖——怎么了？他察觉到哈莉·波特和别的同龄人的不同之处了吗？

哈莉移回目光，落到了邓布利多脸上，这个饱经沧桑的老人正带着更深重的怜悯看着她，但在她移回目光之时他又恢复了那种温和的态度，尽可能地让哈莉感到愉快。可哈莉却因他那仅仅只有0.1秒的目光猛然意识到了什么——她好像失去了前不久还拥有的、某种强烈而不健康的情绪，她现在为什么会这样冷静呢？她怎么会这样冷静地去分析塞德与秋张、德拉科和那个淡金头发的女孩的关系而没有一丝半点的嫉妒？——甚至连占有欲都一起消失了？她不是从来都觉得，这些男孩必须属于她吗？可她刚才看向那些女孩的眼神就像个鉴赏家一样冰冷，看向赫敏和罗恩的也同样如此——

她惶恐地回过头去，再次看了德拉科一眼，德拉科显然注意到她的目光了，他正忙着把那女孩往怀里带过去一些——奥，德拉科不过是想激发她的嫉妒，但这并不能。不知因为她看出来他的动机了，还因为她的心根本没那么在乎了，过去他们之间发生的一切、她曾有过的感动由于某种原因消失得无影无踪，相反她几乎要在心底嘲笑德拉科的幼稚。然后她再次带着这种情绪环顾四周——她看到弗雷德正和安吉利娜跳，乔治在跟一个她不认得的漂亮姑娘跳，连疯眼汉穆迪都在十分笨拙地和辛尼斯塔教授跳两步舞，唯有西弗勒斯·斯内普消失不见——哈，她早说过他的浪漫在制作魔药的实验室里。

哈莉带着种轻忽的、满不在乎的心态任思想四散开来，同时更冷静地思索着——她那些强烈的情绪去了哪里？谁把它们带走了？她感到此刻她能看到的人都那么清晰醒目、轮廓分明，就连邓布利多那微妙的情感变化她都能分辨得清清楚楚，和刚踏进舞池的感觉完全两样。这一刻她似乎无所不知，找到了穆迪需要的那种绝对的方向感——过去那簇音调混乱嘈杂的花朵消失了，取而代之的是坚强的枝干，它直指天空唯一的核心——战胜伏地魔，这目标是如此的明确而冰冷，她感到某种生命的热力似乎退潮了，只剩下坚冰一样的心，这更促使她超前思考——假如伏地魔已经被战胜了，当意志与能量被翻转了，等待他们的又将是什么呢？

她不自觉地抓紧了邓布利多的手，搭在他肩膀上的手指也紧了一紧，她就像抓住一根救命稻草，以此缓解心头的重压——当然她不指望邓布利多的拯救，她牢牢记着，人永远只能自救。因此她仔细回想着，这种情况到底是什么时候开始的？是出于伏地魔的阴影还是穆迪的那些话呢？她的确一直都在试图控制自己，但究竟什么时候竟控制到了这一步呢？她有点怀疑她的心是不是正一步步走向死亡——

就在这时，舞池中央忽然出现了一点骚动，有个压抑着怒火的声音不大不小地穿透音乐传入哈莉的耳朵：

“你可真烦人——你就不能闭上嘴吗？你是我见过的最能提意见的女生了——我们连一场舞都没跳完，你就批评了霍格沃兹十次，邓布利多两次！如果你那么不喜欢我，不喜欢霍格沃兹，那你干嘛要来呢？你干嘛非得和我跳？”

不知怎的，哈莉心头的阴霾忽然散开了许多，就像黑夜里忽然亮起了千百团火光，她的感官开始苏醒了。她努力控制自己的嘴角，好让自己的愉悦不那么明显，但她忽然控制不住了。一个笑影突然显现在她的嘴角，还维持了数秒，她甚至听到了自己喉咙深处的咯咯声。然后她才听到罗恩·韦斯莱气呼呼地从他原本痴迷不已的女伴芙蓉·德拉库尔身边走开的脚步声。

此时此刻，她真想冲上去给罗恩一个大大的拥抱，再没有比这件事更叫人大快人心的了——她转过头去，看到芙蓉愣怔地站在原地，好像被石化了一样，她的手还维持着跳舞的姿势，她肯定没想到罗恩会在跳舞中途把她给甩了。接着她踌躇地走了两步，脸上的自信也没有了，只剩下难堪和迷茫。当然，哈莉并不单纯为了芙蓉难受而高兴，还为罗恩的回归而意识到某种狂喜的预兆——她更紧地抓住了邓布利多的手，好消化这突如其来的、她没怎么争取就获得的温情——在罗恩邀请了芙蓉之后，她一直在猜测他究竟知不知道他给她带来了什么影响，招来了什么样的议论。现在看来，罗恩并没有意识到这一点，虽然他知道他对不起哈莉，但仍被纯粹的美貌吸引，仍认为和芙蓉跳舞是最重要的事，根本想不到芙蓉还有别的想法。就像此时，他不过纯粹被芙蓉的行为激怒了，才不管不顾地离开了她——为了维护霍格沃兹和邓布利多。哈莉喜欢看到他动用自己的意志力觉醒而非由她或赫敏唤醒的样子。

现在罗恩又回到了她们身边，他自己回来的。哈莉咀嚼着这里头的深切意义以及她和德拉科那次争辩所代表的含义——她似乎抓住了什么关键的东西但一时又无法深入领会。她带着惯性的愉悦回过头来，视线忽然和塞德里克那因克制欲/望而痛苦的眼神交汇了。

男孩迅速移开了目光。当然，他比任何人都更知道跳舞时的礼仪，他知道自己最好不要老把目光往哈莉·波特的身上瞟，别叫人怀疑，别让身侧的女伴失望——女伴送过来一个飘忽的笑容，那根本不像是对他的笑的，好像对着空气里的某个幽灵。她宁静得可怕，动作像睡眠里偶尔的一点生命的悸动。这更对比出那边哈莉·波特那紧绷在柔美礼服之下的纯粹的生命力，像是自然无法停止它的歌声一样，穿上了最得体最淑女的哈莉·波特也无法停止散发她那野性难驯、难以捉摸的魅力。

从她刚才跑过来、裙摆在腿边飞舞开始，她顷刻之间就攻破了他的意志，她那白皙的、不停交错的双腿引起他全然的注意，但那并不纯粹——并非纯粹的肉/欲的吸引，与其抚摸她的脚踝，他更想揽住她的腰肢，然后把她按向他的身体，他们尽可以穿着身上这套最正式的服装，然后跳起舞来——他们可以跳小步舞或者是考瓦里斯舞，当她旋转而舞的时候，他可以用腿部轻触她的腿，随着音乐的韵律，把她带向他的怀抱，他们会在人群里滑行，接着滑出人群——他们会在一个没人注意的角落里跳——然后——可能——他可能会——他感觉脸猛地热了起来，身体也因某种无法满足的东西而变得僵硬。

之后他一直在这种燥热里吃饭、跳舞。期间他一直告诫自己，他一直受到了怎样的教育——他应该成为怎样的男孩。他应该冷静、清醒、体面，不能粗野俗气，要典雅而不能过于精神化，还要做个谦谦君子。他以前一直践行这些清规戒律来着，从没觉得这有什么不对，直到哈莉·波特的陡然出现——她带着纯自然的、难以抗拒的欲/望打烂了他的控制力，他才转而感到自己的灵魂原来即苍白又畏缩——是的，他看起来仍然光鲜、体面，但那是被塑造的，不是天然长成的，他像一株被修剪一新的植物，漂亮但虚假。

吃饭的时候，他闻到她身上小玫瑰那光滑柔润的香味，它们像是从她的双肩逸出的，放肆地挑动着他的感官。他转头看她，觉得只要伸出手就能触碰她那甜蜜的、梦幻般的、迷人又孤独的脸颊。灯光像数根金色的手指头抚弄着她的双肩，把玩着她锁骨上方神秘的小坑。一种新的感触冲入他的体内——他忽然想就在此地亲吻她的肩头和锁骨，他将用手指温暖她的脊骨，他想让她坐在他身上，让她整个环抱住他的头，她的小腿则跪在他的大腿旁，微微挤压着它们。他的耳边将溢满呻/吟和两个人亲吻时的暧昧水声，它们将会占领整个饭厅，搅动别人的情/欲。他才不管这里是不是还有其他人呢——饭桌下他用腿轻轻碰了碰哈莉的腿，哈莉没回应他，没像上次握住他的手那样给他传递生命，好让他能继续存活下去，反而只给了他一个敷衍的微笑，转头就跟他的女伴说话去了——塞德里克一时十分后悔选了这个舞伴。

他就这样被挂住了。哈莉·波特把他随随便便挂在了树枝上不来解救他，他的脚远离地面，他却渴望赤着脚将脚趾挤进泥地里。他带着这危险的渴望和进一步的僵硬下场跳舞了，他如此灼热而又空虚。一会儿他看到她的舞伴是邓布利多，这让他多少放下了一些担忧——同时又更担忧起来——为什么会是邓布利多呢？他还以为会是威克托尔·克鲁姆！他知道他们三人经常泡在图书馆里。可现在站在她身侧的不是一个年轻男孩……这意味着什么呢？他看到哈莉那忧郁的目光蓦地一闪，他那梦一般的迷醉迅速被生存的痛苦所代替——他从没忘记，哈莉的肩头里压着比他重得多的负担。

他看得出哈莉根本心不在焉，对跳舞没有兴趣，正和他一样。他自己的舞伴毫无精气可言，他也没有。他的精气都归属于哈莉·波特了。他的整个生命迫切需要一种更新……

这时他听到罗恩那一句愤怒的低语，看到他毫不犹豫地转身离去，打破了芙蓉·德拉库尔带来的迷狂；紧接着，他又看到德拉科·马尔福不由自主地朝哈莉·波特舞去，他的双眸充满了嫉妒与苦痛——嫉妒阿不思·邓布利多？还是嫉妒任何成为哈莉·波特舞伴的人？

塞德里克思索着，猛然意识到哈莉·波特仅仅属于她自己。

他不停地望向她，焦心于一种他也说不清的害怕，同时更加渴望。他想马上把她带离这里，也期待舞曲快一点结束——这只是第一支舞，为什么像是一辈子那样长呢？

这时他听见风琴奏出最后一个颤抖的音符，不由松了口气。古怪姐妹停止了演奏，礼堂里再次爆发出热烈的掌声，塞德里克立刻松开了舞伴。

“我去那边坐坐。”他的舞伴说，塞德里克对此求之不得，他正要走到哈莉身边去邀请她，斜刺里忽然冲出另一个年轻人来。

“嗨，哈莉。”弗雷德·韦斯莱朝哈莉·波特夸张地弯下腰去，“你要不要和我跳下一场？”

“好啊，弗雷德。”他听到哈莉·波特兴高采烈地说。


	247. 圣诞舞会（2）

古怪姐妹演奏的第二首曲子的节奏要比第一首快得多，很多舞步还不算熟练的学生因此没有进场。哈莉在弗雷德的带领下勉强能跟着跳，她的动作虽然还显得不甚协调，但她胜在那股自然活泼的劲头、以及从入场到现在才算真正露出来的美丽笑容。

当她面对着弗雷德，转一个圈子又重新回到他怀里时，当她扭转身体，背对着弗雷德朝他怀里轻轻一靠，两人眼神交汇时，她总是忍不住对弗雷德微微一笑，每逢这时，弗雷德总忍不住把她的手握得更紧，好像只有这样哈莉·波特才不会被他中途遗失。

但哈莉·波特总会离开的——不管是去往其他男性的身边还是去往属于哈莉·波特的结局，她最终都会离开。她的心不但捉摸不定，还极容易被诱惑——就算在此时，当她该全心全意和他跳舞之时，他都能感觉到她的心思并不完全在他身上。

她的目光偶尔会投向一旁坐着的那个男孩——塞德里克·迪戈里。迪戈里只坐了椅子的前面部分，他挺直了腰，并不像其他人那样放松——同为男孩，弗雷德知道他是怎么回事，他的某方面的念头已到顶点，不过他在暗地里拼命压制自己，两相作用之下他的身体僵硬了，只能维持一个姿势，假如一开始他就靠着椅背的话他到现在也会一样只靠着椅背的，因为已经做不出其他动作了；迪戈里手里还拿了瓶黄油啤酒一直不喝，因为他没有时间去喝，他光顾着看哈莉呢！还拿啤酒做幌子。为了装得好像他只是望着舞场似的，他偶尔还会朝左右看上一眼，但当哈莉望向他的时候，他总会及时收回视线，和哈莉对视。

另一个男孩就有趣了，他挽着他的女性复制品不停地在他们身边转圈，就像个守护天使，或者一个不散的阴魂。尽管哈莉一眼也不朝他看，但弗雷德还是能感觉到，她的知觉还是分了一点儿给这个男孩——当那男孩接近的时候，哈莉·波特总是不可避免地背部微微一紧——她在控制自己吗？但为什么呢？弗雷德不认为哈莉会因为两人的身份有什么顾忌，但现在他们真的如他所愿分开了，这当中究竟发生了什么事？他暗自猜测了一秒钟，随即想到，管他呢，反正他们的竞争对手少了一个。奥，他转念一想，但又多了一个，一个更难缠的、白马王子似的男孩，他能满足所有少女的梦。

“我以为罗恩拒绝你之后你会来邀我和乔治，哈莉。”弗雷德在跳舞间隙笑嘻嘻地说，哈莉那正和塞德里克眉目传情的眼神总算收回来了，现在那两只迷人的绿眼睛正盯着他看，他顿时感到些微的胜利感，但那眸子里传递出来的，仍是不变的强烈激情和某种既可怕又诱人的神秘莫测。

“我还以为你们俩都会来邀请我呢。”哈莉毫不示弱地回答，同时朝弗雷德挤了挤眼睛，“……不过我就知道你们俩还能邀到别的女孩。”现在安吉利娜去跟别人跳了，漂亮女孩总会有人献殷勤的。

“迪戈里都被你拒绝了——我们都在猜到底谁会幸运地成为哈莉·波特的舞伴，很多人都不服气，决定要给这人一点教训。”弗雷德半真半假地说，“但大家都看到啦——邓布利多！谁能想得到呢？你是存心吓唬大家的吗？”

“也许我就是这个意思，弗雷德。”哈莉顺着他的话答道，“毕竟我是哈莉·波特嘛，假如我只找一个平平常常的男生做舞伴，那又有什么意思呢？”

“哈，你可真无情。”弗雷德发出一声短促的假笑，“我很喜欢你今天的衣服。”他打量她，举起她的手看她在他的怀里转了一个圈儿，她的裙边轻轻飘起，脖子像天鹅那样颀长优美，当她重新对上他的视线时，她又忍不住冲他微微一笑。

“但是我不喜欢这个。”他说，顺手摘掉了哈莉的眼镜放在口袋里，“我觉得你在跟我跳舞的时候，没必要再去看别人啦——你只看着我就行。”他把她搂紧了一些，要隔断她投向别人的目光——那些饥渴的目光尽可以看着他们俩，但那又怎么样呢？他们只能干看着——  
当他搂紧她时，她的腿挨近了他的腿，腰部几乎全在他的掌心，那感觉真奇妙，当舞蹈而起的清风把她身上小玫瑰的香味送到他脸前时，手心那钝钝的、紧实的肉感顺着他的手指直抵心脏——他的脉搏顿时起了一阵别样的跳动，荡起了奇特而强烈的欲/望，当她那少见的、迷蒙的双眼对不准焦距看着他时，那双眼之中好像有缓缓爬上来的轻柔雾气——多难得啊，谁想得到一向强势的哈莉·波特竟会因为一个小物件——因为取下一副眼镜改变这么多呢？细碎的光点洒在她的眸子上，那弥漫着的迷茫顿时也让他迷茫起来，好似浓阴覆盖下的自然——美好中透着痛苦，他能在那眼睛里看到她孤寂透顶。他甚至看到那里面有着不那么引人注目的、邪气的部分。如果说哈莉·波特以她的友善赢得了乔治的喜爱的话，那么正是这善良之下的东西吸引了他——他明白他的孪生兄弟尽管还不明白这里头的妙处，但乔治也确实凭借那天然的感性受到了哈莉·波特的强烈吸引。

哈莉·波特是极其容易被诱惑的——就像一只猫那样，任何风吹草动都能引起她的注意，她的好奇心如此旺盛，感知又那么细腻，当他拿下她的眼镜，她就已经感觉到气氛的不同了，多么奇妙，他看到她脸颊隐约泛起了红晕，嘴唇的颜色也变深了，眸子闪着苹果的绿光。她现在因为他们相触的部分感到灼热了吗？她感觉到空气里那不满足的激情了吗？她知道他和他的兄弟喜欢的是什么吗？她越是难以捉摸、越是变换不定、越是危险颠覆就越吸引他们——他们多喜爱生活中所有的不安定因子啊！不过他们对待生活与对待哈莉的态度大不相同，对于生活他们更喜欢创造和毁灭，但对哈莉他们更喜欢观察，或者说，更喜欢去寻求一种久已湮灭的神秘，但从他的年龄和阅历出发，他感到自己无法定义这种神秘。

这首曲子快要进入尾声了，弗雷德看到塞德里克放下了那瓶他根本没怎么喝的黄油啤酒，跃跃欲试——弗雷德看出塞德里克想要从他手里接过格兰芬多的黄金女孩，他看到塞德里克正想从座位上站起来——但那是不可能的，他不会那么轻易让他接过哈莉，他在舞曲落下最后一个音符之时，用一个巧妙的动作将哈莉带进了他的兄弟乔治·韦斯莱的手中。

“我去给你们拿点黄油啤酒，”弗雷德点着头说，尽量让这次交接显得不那么有心机，“等你们跳完下一场，我们就能一块儿聊聊天啦。”

但哈莉冲他微微一笑：“你不想让我和别人跳舞吗？”

——奥，他就知道他在哈莉面前玩不了什么心眼。不过那也没什么，弗雷德朝四周一看，除了迪戈里之外，没什么够分量的人——西弗勒斯·斯内普不在舞场里。不过即使斯内普出现了也没什么，想要叫他跳舞比叫他穿裙子还难，那么别的教师呢？——好的，没有什么有竞争力的对手，警报解除了，现在唯一要防备的就是别让迪戈里钻了空子。

他用了个小玩意迫使两个没有舞伴的男生离开了最近的一个桌子，他们俩正看着场上的哈莉，盯着她的脚踝不放——他们的思想真是太不健康了，弗雷德愤愤不平地想，转而看向哈莉——古怪姐妹一刻不停地奏起了又一只曲子，比刚才的慢一点，但仍可算是快节奏，他看到哈莉开始喘了起来，呼吸变得急促，脸上和肩上都泛着淡淡的桃红色，她微张的红色嘴唇，正和耳边和胸前那水滴状的红石榴石相映成趣，鲜亮的绿眸则与这些红色强烈地碰撞着，充满了冲击力——这首饰是谁给她买的？弗雷德想着，没费什么劲他就猜出那肯定是西里斯·布莱克。不知道为什么，虽然他不该有这样的联想，但他总觉得这对教父和教女之间，可能藏着什么他们不知道的秘密。

——奥，糟糕了，他忽然看见单纯的乔治正半张着嘴看着他面前的哈莉，有点傻乎乎的样子。他还看到哈莉朝乔治促狭地眨了眨眼，她放在乔治肩膀上的手指有节奏地轻点了起来，好像她很想看到乔治这样似的，乔治越是迷醉她就越容光焕发，不过很快她就遭到报应了，乔治不小心踩了她一脚，慌忙向她道歉：

“抱歉，哈莉！”

“没事，乔治。”弗雷德听到哈莉歪着脸回答，他看到她咬了咬嘴唇，乔治盯着她的动作，盯着那娇艳欲滴的红色的一抹，他看起来也特别想尝尝那泛着光晕的樱桃的滋味，他看起来是那么期待又兴奋，他出于本能舔了舔干燥的嘴唇——奥，乔治！别这样——但哈莉对乔治点了点头，弗雷德看到乔治迷惑地弯下腰去，哈莉用手在乔治头发上拨了一下——她不知道男孩们的头部要命的敏感吗？她还笑着在乔治耳边说了句什么，乔治的整张脸都变成了红色。

“奥——”弗雷德几乎听到弟弟咽了一口口水，“奥——”他听到弟弟像呻/吟一样回应哈莉·波特——她跟乔治说了什么？弗雷德猜测着，一边极力压下跑上前去问他的冲动——哈莉到底跟你说了什么，乔治？他头一次感到哈莉对他和对乔治的微妙不同——她绝不会跟他这样讲话的，她有点防备他，却不会防备乔治——但他们俩一体的。尽管有些微的不同，却不会改变他们是一体的这个事实——当看到她对和他相同的脸那样做时，她以为他不会有相同的感触吗？乔治对他没有秘密可言，他对乔治也同样没有。

就在这时，哈莉看了他一眼——像从百忙中抽出时间飞出一眼给他似的，那眼神充满了挑逗和兴味——好了，他一下子被狂躁而眩晕的感觉挤满了，这个女孩，这个宝贝，她是想要他们死吗？现在他也和刚才的塞德里克·迪戈里一样僵硬了，他没法占领她的下一支舞了，要让那个迪戈里获取胜利了。

这一首结束的时候，弗雷德从这种模糊的感觉里看到乔治带着迷醉的微笑走向了他。当他走近的时候，弗雷德无法自控地问他：“哈莉到底跟你说了什么，乔治？”

“她说我头上有个胖甲虫，弗雷德。”乔治兴奋地回答。


	248. 圣诞舞会（3）

“可哈莉怎么看得到你的头上有甲虫呢？”弗雷德愣了一会儿又问，要知道哈莉的眼镜还在他手里呢！这是个诱饵，不管哈莉待会跟谁跳舞，最后都会回到他们身边来。就在刚才，乔治松开哈莉的那一瞬间，他的眼角已经瞥见塞德里克·迪戈里毫不犹豫地站起了身，排除万难来到了哈莉的身边——哈莉还有劲儿跳舞，当然了，没有人会比哈莉·波特精力更充沛了，她需要很多的活动才能消耗完那多余的精力。

“——我不知道，弗雷德。”乔治仍脸色红润地说，没从刚才那旖旎的气氛里脱身，“那又不重要。”

“我说乔治，你为什么那么喜欢哈莉？”弗雷德轻声问道。但他的兄弟已经无暇回答他了，他正盯着场中的哈莉不放呢——弗雷德顺着他的视线望过去，看到哈莉正投身塞德里克·迪戈里的怀中，塞德里克穿着剪裁极其合身的黑色礼服，脖子处带着系着领结，一副规规矩矩的样子；哈莉·波特则穿着极其淑女的白色礼服，唇边漾着微笑，眼睛如绿色的天狼星一般，偶尔也会乜他一眼——当她在迪戈里的怀里斜过身体的时候。弗雷德不得不承认，从年龄、外形和身份而言，塞德里克·迪戈里是场内和哈莉·波特最为相配的一个。

但哈莉·波特不会被乖乖牌男孩吸引，迪戈里没有生命力。也许哈莉会因为一时的新鲜感而对他稍微有点兴趣，但这什么也说明不了——弗雷德这样想着，渐渐把目光集中在了德拉科·马尔福身上。

他也在场上，他还在跳，带着他那个和他一模一样的女性复制品。那女孩对德拉科的做法没有任何异议，因为任谁都看得出，这只是公共场合她必须要完成的一个任务，所以她关闭了自己的感官，关闭了情感，所做的一切不过是纯血该做的事——韦斯莱家也是纯血，他们知道那些所谓的纯血到底是怎么回事儿，他们正是为了摆脱这血统的束缚才坚决不肯加入纯血俱乐部的——但那个该死的名录制作人不管三七二十一一定要把韦斯莱的姓加进所谓的神圣二十八族名单里面去，他们全家都对这件事感到极其遗憾——谁要跟马尔福、布莱克这样的家族齐名？谁要跟麻瓜世界断绝关系？说实话，他们倒是全都很想去伦敦的街上逛逛，哈莉对那儿肯定很熟悉。

——德拉科·马尔福看重的无非是哈莉的名气。马尔福家族的人都是这样，他们只跟那些权势最大或者最有名的人交朋友——魔法部长啦，魁地奇明星啦，当然还有“大难不死的女孩”。哈莉出于好奇心接近马尔福，用不了多久就会发现他的真面目而感到厌恶，这也是理所当然的事。但马尔福不知道什么叫做放弃——他现在活像个审判官，一边跳着舞，一边观察着迪戈里——观察着所有跟哈莉·波特跳舞的男孩还有老头——连邓布利多挽住哈莉的手他都要嫉妒万分，恨不得把他们交握的手扯开。然后马尔福又瞪着他和乔治，完全没有平时那装腔作势又傲慢冷漠的派头，现在轮到迪戈里了，假如不是因为这里还坐着邓布利多等三位校长，还有魔法部的官员——他指的是代替老巴蒂·克劳奇出场的珀西·韦斯莱——的话，马尔福可能会抽出魔杖给迪戈里来个统统石化。

真来一个才好呢。弗雷德想，这样他和乔治就能把哈莉直接带出舞场了——不过哈莉并不是好惹的，她可不是那种没主见的、会任人把她带出舞场的女孩，他甚至怀疑她是不是把她的魔杖绑在了大腿上以应对随时可能发生的任何变故。

没有男孩能控制得了哈莉·波特。

塞德里克在终于挽住哈莉的腰时，当她低着头时，他看到了一个外在如天鹅一般超自然的白色生命，一个纯洁、优雅，理想化的女孩，一个楷模、一个榜样，一个女性的塞德里克·迪戈里。但当她抬起头来，冲他那么俏皮的一笑，绿眼睛里闪烁着诱惑的光，她刚才那天使般的谦卑恭顺的假象一扫而空，取而代之的是放肆的欲/望。这欲/望的光芒充满了他的梦境，有时甚至充满了他白日的幻境。他常常睁着眼，尽管四周一片静谧，他的眼睛却一直热辣地睁开着，总觉得室内有一束光照在他年轻的躯体上，它让某种不知名的东西熊熊燃烧，并且令所有其他的想法瞬间死亡了——许多时候，他在一种半是被思想操控半是被肉/体折磨的情境里，带着自愿与绝望沉湎于那念头的悄声怂恿。它在哈莉·波特有意无意的纵容和忽视下越发壮大了——它因无法满足而让塞德里克清醒地意识到那觉醒了的东西到底是什么。

现在他像之前设想的那样挽住了哈莉·波特，仅仅搂住了她的腰，抓住了她的手而已。她的一只手搁在他穿着礼服的肩膀上——仅仅只有两只手轻轻相触，舞步能让她光滑的腿偶尔碰触着他穿着礼服的腿，每一样接触都让他沉醉——有种愿望不可阻挡，但他无法说出来，尽管来自于肉/体深处的某种强迫——或者说是灵魂的强迫力量，让他的幻想开始起飞了，但他的思想还在勉强地控制他的行为。他的眼睛持续热着，视线模糊不清，他知道哈莉也是如此，因为刚才那个韦斯莱双胞胎中的一员把她的眼镜给拿走了——那么，他不介意扶着哈莉·波特去任何地方，也许可以去槲寄生树下，或者是玫瑰丛中，又也许可以去——他的脑子里瞬间闪过级长浴室那热气腾腾的浴池。

一种令人着迷的气息。沐浴露的香气、女孩身上特有的小玫瑰的香味、五颜六色的泡泡、光滑而温暖的皮肤。深绿色的大海将罩住他的全部感觉，他将不会再阻挡，不会再徒劳无功的反抗，他将接受命运给予的一次全然的爆发——

是的，命运给予他的，而不是他给予命运的。他望向女孩的眼睛，想感知那心旷神怡、腾云飞天似的饱满激情，但女孩的绿眸只是静静地看着他，她似乎并没有和他一样，沉浸在心灵欢快地跳动里，她从容不迫，甚至不带一点优柔寡断地看着他，就好像在观察一件艺术品似的，带着审视、品鉴的神情，像在估算着，她究竟要付出什么代价才能把他带回家去——但是她不会用手碰他，不会把他带到卧室，她会把他陈列在橱窗里，她偶尔会看他几眼，正如看着其他陈列品一样——是的，他是个没有故事的男孩，外表虽然高大雄壮，内在也高雅精致，本质却脆弱无比，好像待在圣龛里的可悲瓷人——他的内心尽管涌动着热情，可那诗意的大海总也无法真正冲破堤岸……

察觉到他的目光，哈莉再给了塞德里克一个礼貌至上的微笑，他目光深邃，想要从哈莉的眼中挖掘出什么非同一般的东西来——但那里面什么也没有，一片空洞。但与此同时他的脑海里又有种挥之不去的一种感觉是，哈莉也一样在他的眼睛里寻找着什么，尽管她的视线模糊。

她在找什么呢？塞德里克暗自想着，那眼睛里有种本能——属于哈莉·波特野性的本能，她不需要看得太清楚就把他给看透了，但她还在看着——这不是理性分析，只是全出于感觉，一种塞德里克以前从未用直觉去直接感知所得到的感觉。只要哈莉还在探寻他的双眼，他的这种感觉就更加强烈，随之而生的还有一个也出自本能的欲/望：在大庭广众之下搂紧哈莉跳舞。比跳舞时那若即若离的距离更近一些、再近一些，他要用男性的热情和魅力将她拉近，他要用强壮的身体贴着她，要她依偎着他，要她被他汹涌的热浪席卷——不再是她燃烧他了，这一次要倒过来，这一次是他要燃烧她，这一次是他想看看哈莉·波特抛弃假面的样子，并且不在阴暗的寝室，也不在幽深的走廊里，就在人山人海的舞会中。

当然他会把握一个度，不至于让人们看出来他的心思以及暴露他俩的关系。不过若是那几个分外敏感的男孩，他指的是双胞胎里那个大一点的男孩和德拉科·马尔福看出来了，那正是他心中所愿。

塞德里克只觉得那些想要把哈莉搂紧的想法已经开始在他浑身的肌肉里抽搐，那奇特的冲动顶着他之前想到的种种不妥当，一步又一步地占据了上风——他先是腰部的手指收紧了一些，把哈莉往怀里带过来一点，再是手握紧了一些，然后他趁着哈莉旋了一个小圈，把她往怀里带得更近了些——音乐让她离开又靠近，每次靠近他都会把她再带近一点，直到最后靠近时两具身体几乎没有多少缝隙为止——这只舞并不如刚才那两支那么快，但也不是慢舞，每当哈莉靠过来时，他们都会略微碰触一下再分开，他们用这种形式——如同那次在桌子底下一样，只是这次更大胆——在众目睽睽之下，他用手指轻怜蜜爱地夹紧她的手指，又稍微松开一些，再又夹紧一些，带来骨头相触的些微刺痛的麻醉感，这种奇妙的感觉层层累积起来，让他的感官分外敏锐，他从未那么清晰地闻到这大厅里的袅袅香味是那么淡雅迷人，天花板上的星空则摇曳不定，虚幻而迷离，一种惶惶的感觉攫住了他，可同时又涌起了一股孤注一掷的神奇勇气。

因为他看到哈莉的眼神渐渐变化了，她似乎对他敢当着这么多人——其中一些还是校长，还有其他的魔法部官员——的面这么做感到十分惊奇，对他的胆大妄为难以置信。这对塞德来说不啻一种赞美，比直截了当的赞美更叫人满足感和虚荣心陡生。不过她很快就了然了，体会到了他的改变，她朝他轻俏地挤了挤眼，还故意捏了一下他的肩膀，这奇异的触感半天都没有消失。

——奥，哈莉。

“哈莉……”他轻声叫了她的名字，自然而然的冲动使他开口，“浴室……”他嘴里蹦出来这么一个词儿，这让他吓了一跳。

“什么？”

他听到哈莉问，她不解地看着他。他感到极度羞耻，心脏怦怦乱跳——神啊，他原本想说什么来着？那跟浴室有关，但又跟浴室无关，但他确实道出了内心深处最强烈的念头。此刻各种解释的话和借口涌到他的嘴边，他定了定神，思索着究竟该从何说起。

“你打开金蛋时，它发出惨叫了吗？”他连忙问道，好盖过内心那股颤抖。

“我还没来得及打开呢。”哈莉诚实地说。

“——奥。”塞德说，他犹豫着，总觉得自己将要说的话和之前大胆的动作过于割裂了，但他还是尽量按压住弹跳不已的心脏，勉强继续，“那没关系——……去洗个澡，明白吗？”

他的话说得可真不错。塞德想。他看到哈莉·波特的眼睛瞪圆了——他很喜欢她这个表情，活力四射，又很有趣，但这个表情是由他的话语引发的，这可就不太有趣了——她肯定在想——

但哈莉·波特随即咬了咬嘴唇，眼睛里闪动着的光又一下子变了，变得暧昧而又粘稠。

“唔……”她低声说，像一声听不清的浅浅呻/吟，“但为什么呢？”她那两只流星似的绿色大眼睛此刻微微眯了起来，好像盯视着他的灵魂，并且她一下子就看出来他在想什么似的。

——她不可能猜得到他在想什么，当然，假如他没这么说话的话——让哈莉去洗澡，还问她明白吗，她能明白什么呢？虽然他确实有类似的愿望，可是——

“洗个澡，然后——嗯——带着金蛋，然后——嗯——在热水里仔细琢磨。”塞德里克吭吭哧哧地说，说完的时候他松了口气，这支舞渐入尾声了，他感到满足——不，没感到任何满足，那东西正随着哈莉·波特表情的变化而彻底觉醒了——她又回到了最初的状态里，她平静地点点头：

“谢谢你，塞德。”她彬彬有礼地说，他能感到她肩上的手指都放松了一些。

——她觉得他还不够自由。老天，当那些东西袭来的时候，他已经感到那就是真正的危险，他已经全身心地去抵挡了，但仍不能抵御那难以言表的强烈刺激和那些转瞬即逝的下意识的冲动，他一直在等待哈莉·波特主动——不管是直接的行动，还是暧昧的暗示，他总习惯于等待指示和被动接受，假如哈莉·波特一动不动，他也准备仅仅在大海边的礁石上静观潮水的涨退，就像那大海和他无关一样。但现在他清醒地感受到自己根本无法接受哈莉·波特的静止。她的疏离令他感到慌乱——他要的是投身大海，要的是纵身一跃，被海浪淹没的灭顶快乐——假如他要追寻自由，那么所有的自由将要从这里开始。

“——你知道具体怎么做吗？”他轻声问，感到脸颊到耳边一片火热，烧得生疼，同时羞耻感折磨着他，一些短暂的、惯性的想法在他的大脑里一掠而过，但那都没有自由来得重要。“如果……你……不知道的话，”他微微颤抖着说，“我可以告诉你——”他顿了顿，觉得这还不够，“我是说，我就在那，假如你有任何不明白，你……你可以随时……问我。”最后两个单词几乎听不见了，再说下去，他肯定会当场烧起来的。


	249. 圣诞舞会（4）

“好啊。”她轻声回答，用边缘好像涂了银粉一样清澈明亮的绿眼睛看着他——男孩慌忙低下头去，同时唇边漾起一缕发自心田的幸福笑意，不止为哈莉没有生气并且答应了他的请求，还为自己真的鼓起勇气说出了心中所想——当然，他告诉自己，只是一起待在一个浴室里而已，这并不代表他会做出多出格的事，因为仅仅提出这个请求就已经花光了他所有的勇气。要不是他还有别的话要告诉哈莉，他可能在这场舞的尾声都无法再开口了。

“口令是‘新鲜凤梨’。如果你——”他急匆匆地说，因为这支舞已经快到尽头了，他以绅士的自觉认为，哈莉在连轴跳了这么多场舞之后应该稍事休息一下，因为一会儿她还要返场和邓布利多教授一起跳最后一场，他不能占去哈莉更多的时间，尽管他非常想，但他仍愿意为了哈莉克制——“克制与隐忍才是最伟大的情感”、“最细腻深刻的莫过于爱的掩饰”……他比任何人更相信这些信条，他努力平复着大海的巨浪，让浪头尽可能更小一些，人不能时刻处在亢奋里。“在你觉得合适的时候，哈莉。你可以来赫奇帕奇的休息室找我。最好先跟菲兹打声招呼，最近斯普劳特教授取消了休息室的口令，改而设置了一种新的、有点复杂的障碍——我可以把你带进去。”

他认为自己这段话说得非常得体了，他把自己的感情装扮得非常好，把那种渴望和极乐迅速转向了道德规范——他还无法不用道德去评判什么。有时候他会想，他是该选择道德还是选择美呢？下一秒他又会想到，道德就是美，不道德的事物是不美的，但这思想让他窒息。当他靠近哈莉·波特的时候，他能嗅到她身上迷人的绿野小玫瑰的气息，他能感到自己的胸腔里涌动着无法言说的雄健的快感，他知道这是美的，但他却不能将之简单地归结为道德——那道德吗？他甚至想拒绝回答这个问题。

“如果——”她学他说了一声‘如果’，朝他不动声色地眨了眨眼，确信他接受到了她传递过去的信息才开口，“假如你已经在外面遇到我和菲兹了，那我们可以直接去级长浴室——我们不一定非要进赫奇帕奇休息室的。”——除非你还想让我去宿舍找你。她的话音刚落，舞曲也恰好到了最后一个音符，哈莉看到男孩震惊的眼神——他不知道他的话里暗示了什么吗？他自己也不知道他的内心烧着怎样奇幻的火吗？她不由得为他这不自知的可爱之处微微一笑。接着她放下手，轻捷地转过身去，坐在了一直没有跳舞的罗恩身旁。罗恩正气呼呼地瞪着在近旁跳舞的赫敏和克鲁姆——他俩直到这时才分开，而且看架势还想接着跳下一支舞。

——奥，可怜的罗恩。哈莉的心中充满了怜悯，还有那么一点点愧疚。虽然她觉得即使没有她，克鲁姆最终也会邀请赫敏的，但是她毕竟在这里面起了不小的作用——当然，倒过来说也可以。虽然她起了不小的作用，但毕竟是罗恩自己没有邀请赫敏的，是他自己跑到芙蓉·德拉库尔面前求她和他跳舞的，这能怪谁呢？哈莉理所当然地想着，那点愧疚很快就烟消云散了，她越想越觉得她自己没有任何责任。

不过她还是觉得，罗恩孤零零地坐在这儿没人搭理实在是有点可怜。作为朋友，她应该为他刚才勇敢地甩掉芙蓉·德拉库尔给他一点奖励，比如陪他跳个舞什么的。这样一来，没准赫敏就能把眼光从克鲁姆身上移过来了——假如她真的在乎罗恩的话。

“嗨，罗恩。你在看什么呢？”哈莉问。

罗恩回头看了她一眼，似乎对她终于又肯理他了而感激万分。

“他们俩什么时候那么亲密了？”他问道，又把目光集中在赫敏和克鲁姆身上。

“——你很在乎他们俩这么亲密吗？”哈莉调侃地问——出于嫉妒，罗恩终于发现他自己的心意了吗？会不会太迟了点？

“你不在乎吗，哈莉？”他困惑地问，“你不觉得克鲁姆只是想通过赫敏获取你的情报？”他回头看着哈莉，哈莉把手放在了额头上：“奥，罗恩！”她低声喊道，“你的脑袋真的是花岗岩做的吗？”

“他是德姆斯特朗的人，哈莉！”罗恩说，对哈莉的无动于衷非常不满，“你以为我在危言耸听？你忘了他是你的竞争对手吗？他也是霍格沃兹的竞争对手！我以前还以为赫敏——奥，还有你那么精明，肯定不会被人骗，可现在你看看，你们都上了他的当！”

“可我记得，就在不久前，克鲁姆还是你的偶像呢。”哈莉笑着说，随即在罗恩越来越难看的目光中用力收住了表情。“——奥，好的，所以我们现在就应该把赫敏拉过来，不让她和克鲁姆跳舞吗？”

“好主意，哈莉。我们得立刻把她拉过来，你得知道，克鲁姆很可能马上就要找她打听你的消息了。”罗恩严肃地说，哈莉夸张地歪了歪头，示意他看看周围还坐着哪些人，罗恩很快就明白了：“——哦，这不行，不能那么明目张胆，我知道的，但我们可以——可以找个男孩去邀请她跳舞，总之，不是不要是克鲁姆就行。”

“我们上哪儿找个男孩去？”哈莉问，“我们三个里面只有你是男孩。”

“……你是说让我去邀请赫敏？”罗恩吃惊地问道，他的嘴长得大极了，足以塞进两个鸡腿，“那怎么行？”

“为什么不行，罗恩？”哈莉反问，“如果你不愿意地话，那你只能站在这儿看着他们跳了。”

罗恩怔住了，他显然正在努力理清这当中的门道，但这对他来说可能有点难度，直到下一支舞曲响起，赫敏和克鲁姆又上场了，他也没能迈出一步来。

“——也许我们可以上场，然后试着在场上交换一下舞伴。”哈莉给他出了个主意，“这样你就可以跟赫敏跳了。”

“谁要跟她跳？”他皱着脸反驳说，“我根本不想和她跳——但是——”

“但是为了我，为了霍格沃兹，你不得不和她跳——我们得把我们的朋友从阴险的克鲁姆身边带开，免得她被骗。”哈莉善解人意地说，虽然语气里还是有止不住的笑意，“到时候你找个机会把赫敏带走就行，我来对付威克托尔·克鲁姆。”——对不起了克鲁姆，在朋友和外人面前，她肯定要站在朋友这边的，虽然她也不清楚赫敏现在是不是还喜欢罗恩。

“好极了，哈莉。”罗恩一脸赴死的表情，“就这么说定了——我要你知道，我会尽全力维护你和霍格沃兹的最高荣誉，哪怕是要和赫敏跳舞。”

“那真是谢谢你了，亲爱的罗恩。”

他们俩就这样旋进了舞池。罗恩的动作很僵硬，他老想着找机会把赫敏带过来，结果舞步都跳乱了赫敏也没转过头看他——哈莉认为赫敏很可能是故意的，就为了气气罗恩。她决定找个机会干点什么把赫敏的注意力吸引过来，当然在吸引赫敏之前，她得先把罗恩的注意力吸引过来。

“罗恩，你跟芙蓉·德拉库尔是怎么回事？”她问。

“没怎么回事，”他心不在焉地回答，他的脖子好像有根线被赫敏·格兰杰拉住了，这让他的脸一直朝向她，“就是她太烦了——烦得要命，我从没见过那么烦的女生。”

“我记得你以前也觉得赫敏烦人来着。”哈莉提醒他。

“这两种烦人不一样，哈莉。”罗恩还还盯着赫敏，就像找到太阳的向日葵，“我可从来没听过赫敏批评过邓布利多和霍格沃兹，而且她现在也没以前那么烦人了。”

“但是芙蓉·德拉库尔那么漂亮，罗恩。”哈莉故意说，“你可能再也找不到那么漂亮的女生共舞了，你不觉得可惜吗？”

“——我现在不觉得她漂亮了，哈莉。”罗恩说，他的目光稍微收回来一些，看了哈莉一眼，“我觉得她在说那些话的时候忽然变丑了，就像那时的生气的媚娃的脸忽然变得像只乌鸦一样，我也觉得她变得难看了，虽然她并没有真的变丑。”

“一个人的品行确实能影响他的相貌，而且你的意志很坚定，我早知道你一定会摆脱她对你的影响。”哈莉恭维他说，稍微使用了一点卢修斯用过的话术，好让罗恩彻底冲破芙蓉·德拉库尔的魔力网。她也决定暂时不告诉罗恩芙蓉有媚娃血统这个事实，“——不过我倒是很奇怪一件事，罗恩。你喜欢长相漂亮的女孩对吧？难道我不漂亮吗？我们在一起四年半了，我想知道你就从来没有对我有过任何别的想法吗？”

罗恩迅速转过头来，他的眼睛瞪得像茶杯那么大——他不但惊讶，甚至还有点害怕。他看起来特别想问问哈莉到底是什么意思，但是又不敢。

“我……”他小心翼翼地说，斟酌着词句，他那特别不能隐藏秘密的嘴巴开了又合，合了又开，像条缺氧的鲤鱼。

“嗯？”哈莉挑了挑眉毛。

“……你确实很漂亮，哈莉。”罗恩慢吞吞地说，一边观察着哈莉的表情，哈莉强忍住笑，试图严肃地看着他，好像这个问题真的非常严重：“我知道，罗恩，所以呢？”

“——所以，嗯……”他的脸忽然红了起来，像上次拒绝哈莉一样，他竭尽全力想着怎么回答这个问题才不会伤了哈莉的感情。“我们认识的时候你没有现在这么漂亮，哈莉。”他支吾着说。

“你现在发现也不迟呀。”哈莉戏谑地说，“仔细看看我的脸，罗恩。难道我会比芙蓉·德拉库尔差吗？”

“你当然不比她差，哈莉。”罗恩立刻答道。

“你总算明白了，罗恩。所以你干嘛老把目光转向远方呢？在你附近不也有同样漂亮的女孩吗？”

罗恩像被人掐住了脖子一样说不下去了，脸涨得更红了，他瞪着哈莉，好像第一天认识她。但哈莉没接着说下去，她转而朝赫敏挤了挤眼睛——赫敏终于留意到他们俩不正常的情形了，她虽然装作不在乎，但其实一直都在暗中观察着罗恩的动向。

哈莉认为赫敏不会真的认为她和罗恩之间有什么，只是出于某种紧张心理，她一定会旁敲侧击地问个清楚，这样她就会肯跟罗恩把剩下的舞跳完了。

“——当然我指的不是我，罗恩。”哈莉说，她看到罗恩松了口气，“而是说此刻在场上的另一个女孩，她今天多美啊！难道你没注意到吗？”她示意他去看赫敏。好了，罗恩的双肩又耸起来了，他一紧张就会这样。她不着痕迹把他带往克鲁姆和赫敏附近，音乐的节奏到了，她松开了手，一个错位，她把罗恩让给了同样松开手的赫敏，同时抓住了克鲁姆的手——罗恩仍很茫然地看着哈莉，又看了看近在咫尺的赫敏，出于惯性他揽住了后者。

哈莉看了他俩一眼，随即回过头来，对上克鲁姆阴沉的脸——男孩到底是天生这么阴沉呢，还是他不喜欢这社交舞会呢，她猜不出也不想猜，但是她得安抚他，还得找个好一点的理由，免得他发起飙来——男孩连自己的校长卡卡洛夫都不给面子，有什么理由相信他会对哈莉·波特网开一面呢？

“嗨，克鲁姆。”她低声说，伴随一丝讪笑。

“怎么回事，哈莉·波特？”男孩问，目光在罗恩、赫敏和哈莉三人身上游移，“你们在干什么？”

“我们的罗恩觉得你可能会在赫敏那儿打听我的情报，”她半真半假地回答，“他想问问赫敏到底有没有跟你泄露点什么——至于我呢，我是来负责质问你的。”

“——他喜欢赫米恩？”他毫不客气地问，“你们想把她从我身边带走？”

“奥，没这回事。”哈莉没想到克鲁姆竟然这么敏锐和直接，“你不是看到罗恩邀请了芙蓉·德拉库尔了吗？他只喜欢漂亮的女生——。”

“你可真有意思，哈莉·波特。”他带着种低低的愤恨的语调说，“是你来找我，让我邀请赫米恩的，可是你现在却——”

“你自己也说过你想邀请她，只是找不到机会。而我给你提供了一个机会，威克托尔·克鲁姆，你抓不住它可怪不到我头上——还记得吗，我提醒过你，她很可能不会喜欢你，谁让你不把我的话当回事呢？”哈莉耸了耸肩，“我觉得我够对得起你了，克鲁姆先生。”

克鲁姆看着她，好像看着一个小怪物：“你在里面做了什么，哈莉·波特？你在这里面又能得到什么？”

“干嘛非得得到什么呢，克鲁姆？”她耸耸肩，“应该说，你已经得到了一个接近赫敏的起点，你可以从这个起点出发，去往你可能去的任何地方，得到任何结果——这当中只有一个结果是你想要的，其他的则都不是——毕竟赫敏是一个人，而人是复杂多变的，你得有心理准备接受任何结果。”

“说得挺像那么回事的，哈莉·波特。”克鲁姆嘲讽地说，“不管我能得到什么结果，都不能抹杀你在这当中起到的坏作用——虽然我不明白你到底做了什么，但你这样戏弄你的朋友，你就没有一点愧疚吗？”

“这不是戏弄，克鲁姆先生。”哈莉说，克鲁姆的话让她开始心浮气躁了，只是她能控制住自己——这首曲子就快完结了，罗恩正努力把赫敏带向舞场外圈，她必须更好地吸引克鲁姆的注意，免得场面失控，“你不了解我们三人的关系才会这么讲，我不过是——顺着他们的心意——”

“我看是顺着你自己的心意吧，哈莉·波特。”克鲁姆说，“真不敢相信他们还把你当做朋友。”

“别随随便便给你不熟悉的人下定论，克鲁姆。”哈莉打断他，克鲁姆戳到了她的痛处。她目光冰冷地扫视了他一番，男孩的眼神同样冰冷，他们冰冷的视线在空气中相交，空气几乎凝固了。他们谁也不让谁。“你根本什么都不明白——假如你像他们一样和我出生入死的话，你不会说出这种话的——你只知道打魁地奇——除此之外你还会干什么？你知道怎么对付老师后脑勺上的伏地魔吗？”

“——但我知道该怎么对待朋友。”他低沉着声音说。

“我看不到你有一个朋友，克鲁姆先生。”哈莉尖刻地说，“你身边只有一群傻乎乎的小妞，你连在图书馆都找不到能一起看书的伴儿——”

她还想说下去，但音乐戛然而止了，哈莉才想起来自己该做什么，她朝四周一望，发现罗恩和赫敏已经消失了，她匆匆从克鲁姆手里抽出自己的手，想要冲出去和他们俩会和，但她的手被人拉住了。

“你别想跑，波特小姐。”克鲁姆说，他抓得她的手生疼，“你得和我一块儿把我的舞伴找回来。”


	250. 圣诞舞会（5）

“你想把我们的勇士带到哪儿去，克鲁姆先生？”一个粗哑的声音问道，克鲁姆立刻撒开了手。

穆迪出现在他们面前，哈莉很好奇他是从哪儿冒出来的，刚刚他根本就不在舞场上。

“哪儿也不去，先生。”克鲁姆同样粗声粗气地回答，他不示弱地盯着穆迪那疯狂转动的蓝眼睛直看，表露出一种哈莉以前从未在别的男生那里见识过的凶悍。

“你不应该跟我用这种腔调说话，克鲁姆先生。”穆迪傲慢地说，“你不知道你在跟谁讲话——我劝你回到舞场上去，回到你们校长身边去，少来管霍格沃兹的闲事——哈莉，你的眼镜呢？”

哈莉吃惊于他忽然提起她的眼镜。但是她一言不发，没有当穆迪的面问什么，她等克鲁姆离开以后，才谨慎地把裙摆卷起来，从小腿那儿解下了她的魔杖，然后她晃动它，低声说了一句：“眼镜飞来！”

眼镜从舞场里飞了出来，哈莉稳稳地抓住了它——一想到可能弗雷德还想拿它做点什么，但现在是不能了，哈莉心中不由得浅浅一笑。

“——干得不错，哈莉。尽管还不能让我百分百的满意，但你总算把魔杖带在了身上，而不是和别人一样把它丢在了宿舍里。不过就算是这样，恐怕我还是要批评你几句——你是不是在舞会上浪费太多时间了？我看到你只顾着观察那些男孩。为什么你不把目光多聚焦在那些有意义的人身上呢？比如斯内普和卡卡洛夫？”

哈莉的脸瞬间涨得通红——只顾着观察男孩？她匆匆回忆着自己的行为，她真的做得那么明显吗？还是说——

她没来得及想完穆迪就打断了她：“别总想着掩盖什么，哈莉，你不能把时间尽浪费在这些无聊的事情上。”他一边说，一边朝外边走去，哈莉地跟着他离开了桌子，他们侧着身子绕过舞场，来到外面的门厅里，这里虽然是出去的必经之路，但大多数人不是聚集在舞场里，就是躲在外面的花园里，没人会在这个过道多做停留。

“我知道想要完全控制住自己很难，孩子。”穆迪说，让那颗疯狂的蓝眼睛暂时停了下来，哈莉看到他那只黑眼睛又闪出了怜悯的光，就好像他已经预知了她的死亡一样，他在尽可能地让自己和蔼一些，对此哈莉已经司空见惯了——不知怎地，她现在对他这种态度忽然有些反感，她宁可他严厉一点。

“——是的，先生。”她顺着他的话说，她现在在表演“直爽”，毕竟这是穆迪最喜欢的特质之一。

“……”穆迪停顿了两秒，虽然他只用黑眼珠瞧着她，但哈莉却有种被看穿的感觉，他知道她不过是顺着他——不过那又怎么样呢？她就是这样的人，不管是天性如此还是出于谁的教诲，她就是没法完完全全地信任任何人。

“多动动脑子，哈莉。”穆迪改了口，哈莉看出他其实还想跟她讲讲道理，但他好像忽然之间觉得这没有意义，所以闭口不言这些了，哈莉知道他肯定还有别的法子能教她明白当下该去做些什么。

“去换下这身裙子，哈莉。”他说，“换上方便行动的魔法袍，再穿上隐身衣过来，我在这儿等你——快去快回。”

哈莉的心情顿时有些异样，穆迪显然是想让她跟着一块儿去巡视，不过今晚能有什么事呢？她想起他刚刚提到的斯内普和卡卡洛夫，便顺着他的意思接了一句：“斯内普和卡卡洛夫！——卡卡洛夫也曾是个食死徒？”她装作以前从不知道这事。

穆迪的嘴角掠过一丝讽刺的笑容：“你总算注意到了，哈莉。我以为以你的敏锐，只要看看他对我的态度就能明白了——不过现在明白也还不算迟。卡卡洛夫还在里面跳舞，斯内普在外面抓那些躲在玫瑰丛里的学生，从表面上看起来，这两个人好像根本就不认识，但要我说，他们肯定会在什么时候悄悄联系的——这两个黑魔王的叛徒一定对手臂上越来越明显的黑魔标记感到害怕，我们可以跟着他们，看看能不能打听到什么消息——快去，哈莉。”

哈莉飞快地跑开了——一旦想到伏地魔，之前那些涌动在胸臆的东西、那些和男孩间若有若无的试探忽然变得索然寡味。而穆迪那凹凸不平的脸，却像是顽石雕刻而成，充满了严肃和庄重，他对他自己那永世不忘的责任让他的生命显得那样厚重，与之相对的，哈莉和霍格沃兹其他学生以及不知情的教师们的生命显得那么轻浮。就像她之前看待这场舞会一样，它究竟和以后生命中的其他舞会有什么区别呢？她和邓布利多、弗雷德、乔治和塞德里克各跳了一场舞，那又能代表什么呢？这并不是一次能影响终生的选择，因为这并不是人生唯一、最后的一场舞会，它是可以重复的，这也意味着它是一次性的，就像影子一样没有分量，无论她是和谁跳。

这让她再一次想得更遥远了，现在她是有生命中最重要的事要做——伏地魔是必须要消灭的，但这与其说是她自己主动选择的生命目标，不如说是命运的安排，她不过是被动接受罢了。那么，假如——她是说假如有那么一个可能，她能选择自己的未来，那么她会做些什么呢？什么才会是她毕生的追求呢？真的存在斯内普所说的那种牺牲一切也要追寻的境界吗？如果她根本没有什么才气而仅有勤奋和智慧呢？假如选定了一个目标最终却发现自己平庸无能那怎么办？

——当然，她转念又笑起自己想得太多了，伏地魔还横亘在前呢，她就又开始操心起他死后的事了，这真是——

“——你不应该对我说这些话，潘西。”忽然一个女声传入她的耳朵，就在她要离开魔法制造的花园的时候。哈莉定睛一看，只见不远处有两个女生正对峙着，一方是潘西·帕金森，另一方正是德拉科今晚的舞伴，那个长着淡金长发的女孩。

哈莉放慢了脚步，并不想听关于德拉科的绯闻——不知道为什么，在穆迪出现之后，她觉得她确实应该把目光从男孩或者男人身上放下来一些了，她打算静悄悄地她们俩身旁溜走。

“德拉科邀请了我，我当然可以选择接受他——我不明白你为什么冲我发火？”那女孩问道。

“听着，小女孩，我不管你想要接受谁，总之是德拉科就不可以——我以为你留意到我的警告了，你的姐姐没告诉你斯莱特林的女生现在在我的管辖范围之内吗？谁也不许邀请德拉科，也不许接受他的邀请——”

“我不知道谁是斯莱特林女生归谁管。”那女生反驳道，打断了潘西的独占宣言，这就让哈莉产生了一点兴趣了，不过跟着穆迪去打探斯内普和卡卡洛夫是否有异动的心情还是占据了上风。这时那女孩的话一刻不停地传到她的耳朵，拉住了她的脚步。“但我觉得，你这么做没有意义，最终你阻止不了任何事。”

“你喜欢德拉科？”哈莉听见潘西问道，她的心再次泛起一股厌烦——为什么这些女孩子老纠结于这点不放呢？哪个男孩爱不爱你真的有那么重要吗？她们难道不明白，一旦某件事成为了必然，它的魔力也会随之消失了呢？

她听到那个低年级的女孩突兀地笑了一声。

“我不明白你为什么在说这个，亲爱的潘西。”那女孩收住笑，捎带一点严肃地说，“我以为你和我们一样，”这期间潘西喃喃地、刻毒地跟着说了一句“我们”，但她没阻止那女孩继续说下去，“我以为你已经明白了我们的既定命运。我们没有婚姻自主的权力，只能在纯血家族里找一个还看得顺眼的异性，我们所担负的责任，不过是延续纯血的血脉——而不在追求爱情。”

她已经说得非常明显了，她虽然并没有回答潘西关于她是否喜欢德拉科的问题，但那几乎等于说她并不那么喜欢他。他只是少有的纯血里相对让她顺眼一点的男孩罢了，一切仅仅只是家族任务的预演。她年纪虽小，却在劝导潘西顺从地接受这些。

“我不是你们。”潘西狂躁地说，她激动地走了几步，又站在那女孩面前，“我知道你们也想把我变成你们，但我告诉你们，我绝不是你们——听着，我不管德拉科是否喜欢我，我只做我喜欢做的事——你知道吗？你、你们、你们活得就像个死人，你们没有哪怕一丁点儿自由意志——”

“我不觉得那——”

“我知道你们，”潘西打断她说，她的脸上勉强挤出了一丝笑意，但整个人的神情还是处在谵妄的状态里，“你们把环境对你们的逼迫、把把父母对你们的预期当做是你们自己的习性和目标，并以为这就是你们所谓的自由意志！你们只敢在嘴里说说自己追求这个，追求那个，甚至觉得能选个相对顺眼一点的男孩就是自由意志了！”

她的话让哈莉多少有点震惊。当然，她还是那个自私自利、嫉妒成性的潘西·帕金森，只是教哈莉想不到的是，潘西竟能说出这样一番话来。

“既然你是这样想的，”那女孩沉声答道，她看起来年纪虽小，但确实比潘西和德拉科更像纯血的继承人，“——那你为什么要喜欢德拉科呢？你认为他有自由意志吗？”

现场一片死寂，潘西张大了嘴——她显然从未思考过这个问题。爱情从何而来呢？它是不是暗示了一个人最根本的追求，它是否是潜藏心底的某种理想的投射？

“你明知道他很享受他纯血的身份和马尔福家族继承人的名头，他不可能为了任何女孩脱离家庭。”那女孩说，她的声音不大，带着宽容而怜悯的微笑，这当然不会让潘西好受，但却成功地让她再没开口了，“其实你也一样，你也是一边享受着纯血家族带来的种种好处，一边却想要挣脱它的束缚——如果你真的那么有自由意志的话，你为什么不连这些好处一起拒绝呢？我倒觉得，我们只要忍耐一些小小的不便，就能获得最大限度的自由——假如你也明白了这一点，我相信德拉科不会不给你机会的。”

她顿了一顿，又接着说了下去，那样子倒像循循善诱的姐姐正教导叛逆的妹妹，她的话语清晰又流畅，使人不由自主地想要服从于家族意志：“也许你觉得，只要其他纯血女孩不接受他，那么他只能选择你，但你从没想过这件事从头到尾都跟我们本人没有多大关系。德拉科之所以邀请我，我又之所以接受德拉科的邀请，不过是最近我们的父母走得比较近，他们认为我们有必要认识一下——”

“那他为什么不去邀请你的姐姐？”潘西咄咄逼人地问。

那女孩看了她一眼，好像在问“难道你不明白吗”，接着她的表情又重回漠然了：“是因为你，潘西，因为我姐姐和你走得太近，德拉科认为这不利于我们两家之间建立起一种真正的、基于实力的结合。”

“这么说是因为他觉得你不会爱他才选了你。”潘西说，她轻蔑地看了那女孩一眼。

“——你同样可以说，我也是因为觉得他不会爱我才答应了他。”那女孩不卑不亢地说，“这也是我们保持自由意志的最后防线。”

这句话似乎触痛了潘西，她的表情顿时大变：“好啊，你们就去过你们没有人味的生活吧！”

“我不知道别人怎么样，但我有自己对生活的定义，而这和你没有关系，潘西·帕金森小姐。”那女孩仍然保持着冷静，她的话在哈莉的心里也激起了相当大的涟漪，甚至能得到哈莉的共鸣——哪有那么舒服的反抗呢？享受着家族带来的一切，却又想着自由，这是一种。她想起了她的教父西里斯·布莱克，瞧他为反抗家族付出了多大的代价？

——当然，她转念一想，你得先意识到应该反抗，而不是先躺在柔软的大床上先享受一番，然后仍然躺在床上喋喋不休地抱怨没有自由——她也不认为德拉科会反抗到脱离家庭的地步。这样一想，她的心情竟更加复杂了，她几乎无法理清自己内心的真正想法了——她到底是希望德拉科反抗呢，还是不希望呢？更进一步的问题是，她希望德拉科有一天能为了她反抗吗？

不不，她惊恐地反驳着——她绝不希望——

她思索着，她的心和血脉里渗透着深深的恐惧。她真怕自己脑袋里正想着的一切，这让她觉得自己既软弱又黑暗。她信步朝一个楼梯走去，她要赶快去宿舍换上她的魔法袍，正事当前，她决不能被这些事左右，她如此告诫自己，反反复复。当她走上四楼的楼梯的时候，她的左手忽然被人拽住了，刹那间她握紧了右手的魔杖，但下一秒她又松开了。

“德拉科。”她无奈地低语。

“哈莉。”德拉科把她拉进一间教室，这里当然不是什么废弃的教室，而是他们的魔咒课教室，只是现在这里空无一人。哈莉来不及说任何话，就被他紧紧抱住，这让她几乎要窒息了，她下意识地挣扎了起来，德拉科仿佛早已预料到这一点，他更用力地抱着她，在她的耳边低喊了一声：

“别动，哈莉——我只是抱你一会儿。”

哈莉挣扎的动作顿了一下，因为德拉科确实完全遵循了他所说的，他没有更进一步的动作，没有吻她，没有把她推向一旁的墙壁，他仅仅只是抱着她，就好像有什么更宝贵的情感令他一下子战胜了从前在他身上沸腾的情/欲，那一看到哈莉就浑身着火般的、令人喉头收紧的沸腾的感情被他压制住了，哈莉不由得想，男孩的生命力去了哪里呢？但她很快收束了自己过于奔放的心情，因为她不敢！

是的，她在朦胧中意识到了什么，她似乎有点了解她自己了。耳边传来德拉科那因压抑越来越粗重的呼吸。怎么，他压制的不是情/欲？那么是什么呢？哈莉想着，忽然感到眼皮一阵纷纷的痒，德拉科把脸贴在她脸上了，眼睛正对着她的眼，睫毛就在她的眼皮上眨动，他慢慢地闭上了双眼，哈莉知道他在借此抗拒在她面前显露出全部的感情。但紧接着，一阵灼热潮湿的感觉从她的眼部一直延伸到脸上，又从脸颊滑落，从她的下巴滴到了胸前，灼热转瞬变成了冰冷。男孩整个人都在微微颤动，喉头传出可怕的、低沉的声响。随即他把脸移开，搁在哈莉光滑的肩膀上，哈莉感到那潮湿的感觉还停留在她的脸颊，那儿蓦地传来尖锐的刺痛，就好像哭泣的人是她一样。

德拉科用尽全力控制着他自己，直到觉得心情平稳了一些才开口。

“哈莉。”他又停了一下，“那天晚上——我是说在我们发生争执的那天晚上，我花了好几个晚上思考我们之间的问题。我想到我们很可能把事情想得太严重了。还记得你在去霍格沃兹的火车上的情形吗？我和高尔、克拉布找了你很久才知道你在那个车厢里。其实我当时是奉了我父亲的命令去找你结交的——你知道这意味着什么吗？意味着如果我们想要在一起的话，很可能不是什么大问题。因为你的身份特殊，而且你并不是麻瓜种——这样的话，只要我们稍微争取一下，我父亲是不会反对的——”

他急切地说着，向哈莉描绘着美丽的未来。他是那么激动，但哈莉却在他怀里一动不动，脸上平静得好像死去了一样，尽管她的心也像煮开的水一样沸腾，但她决意不要在德拉科面前表露一分一毫。慢慢地，德拉科似乎感觉到她的态度非同一般，就慢慢地移开了身体。

“——但我恐怕我们的问题不在这里。”他慢吞吞地说，一边观察着哈莉的表情。

“随你怎么想。”哈莉说，她看起来没什么要说的，这大概也是因为德拉科忽然提起了另一个人，卢修斯·马尔福。她忽然好奇卢修斯手臂上的黑魔标记是不是已经发作了？他的儿子可能还不知道他们全家又要成为伏地魔的宠儿了吧？她带着某种优越又自怜的感情看着德拉科——该说他是幸运的孩子还是可怜的孩子呢？

“是的，我现在也不打算管你怎么想了，哈莉。”男孩挺了挺胸脯，他又长高了一些，比起过去多了一些少年人特有的青春的魅力，而且现在他还显出一副从前极其少见的坚持，“我说完我想说的就走，随你怎么处置吧，毕竟这确实不是我一个人能决定的事。”

“其实在思考我们的问题的时候，我也在思考我对你究竟是一种怎样的感情，哈莉。”他改而拉住她的手，“我以前一直以为，我会在某次舞会上，遇到一个少女，当我步入大厅的时候，她会刚好转过头来，视线恰巧和我的对上，我们并不认识，却无法自抑地相视一笑，我会径直向她走去，她也会迎向我，所有的语言此刻都已多余，我们会在舞场中翩翩起舞，我们无视其他人的目光，只顾沉浸在自己的世界里，我会带着她——”他摇了摇头，“而你让我痛苦，哈莉。当我想到你，我渴望坐在你的身边，渴望吻你，渴望拥抱你，与此同时我也想把你碾碎，让一阵风把你存在的所有碎片一点不留地清除出我的脑海，因为你令我难以自抑的绝望——是的，你从未明白地告诉我你到底怎么看我，我们从未有过任何明晰的承诺，但我今天不会再任这种情况维持下去了，我不管你怎么想，真的，我就想告诉你，我就是——”

哈莉飞快地捂住了他的嘴。

“别说。”她痛苦地说，脸容因极力压抑而有些扭曲，“别说出来！”她是在自欺欺人，她知道！但她这是为他好！伏地魔就要回来了，他怎么还不明白他要想活着必须和她划清界限呢？——不，你仅仅只是觉得他的感情让你感受到压力了，你只是不想承担责任。另一个声音在她的心底悄声说道，它像毒液一样侵蚀着她的心。

“你害怕‘爱’吗？”他在她手心模糊地问，语气却分外有力，“你害怕‘爱’这个字眼？哈莉，我没找你要任何回应，仅仅只是表达我的心情，这也令你害怕吗？”


	251. 圣诞舞会（6）

——德拉科，难道你会为我挣脱你的家庭吗？

哈莉想这样反问他，不过那是毫无意义的。因为她知道在热情冲动的驱使下德拉科会如何回答。——这确实毫无意义，她在心中重复道，她不相信这样的承诺。她所想的正和刚才那女孩所说的那样，她们都从心底里认为德拉科不会从根本上改变。那女孩认为德拉科不会为哪个女孩挣脱马尔福家族的枷锁，她则认为德拉科无法弥平他们两人之间巨大的差异，不管是对伏地魔的看法，还是对麻瓜，对家养小精灵，对友情，对爱情的看法，他们几乎完全不一样。他们之间的吸引力不过是青春期的冲动使然，一定是德拉科把它误认为爱情了。她把这个结论反复地在脑海里过了几遍，越来越觉得这很有可能就是他所谓感情的真相。

“不，德拉科。”她冷酷地回答，“假如这个字眼这么容易就能说出口的话，那只能证明你还没有想过它将面临怎样的考验。你更没想过，假如某种考验真有一天来临，你目前对我的这种感觉又能持续多久——德拉科，我相信总有一天你会无法承受这个字眼要付出的代价。”

“——无非就是死亡，哈莉。”德拉科立刻说道，“还能糟到哪儿去呢？”

哈莉看了他一眼，男孩的脸上挂着坚定又无畏的表情，仿佛下一刻就能为她去死——她相信这一刻他是真的，也相信如果有一天，伏地魔要想利用他们俩之间的关系干什么的话，只要稍拿他的父母威胁一下，他绝对会出卖她——她就暂时假设他内心痛苦无比，也愿意承担一切罪愆，更愿意和她一起去死，但是这又能挽回什么呢？

——你倒还不如直接做我的对头好了，直截了当地成为伏地魔的手下，这样我们对对方下手的时候就会少一些心理预设，少一些犹豫了。哈莉如是想到，当然，即使他们确定了关系，在面对大节之时，她肯定会毫不犹豫出卖他而不会有多少痛苦，她一向善于找借口，更何况，她确实不如德拉科那样感情用事。

“如果一死了之就能解决问题那倒好了，德拉科。”哈莉深吸了一口气说，“我不敢说我有多了解你，但无论你有多叛逆，对我到底抱有怎样的感情，但只要你还是个马尔福，你就注定摆脱不了——你的身体里流着马尔福的血，你从一出生就被打上了你们家族生存法则的烙印，我不认为你能打破它——”

“你觉得我没有那样的勇气？”

“不，我是觉得你并不认为那法则是错误的，德拉科。”哈莉耐心地说，“你从心底里没觉得歧视麻瓜种有什么不对，你敬佩你父亲左右逢源的做事风格，你们全家都不喜欢邓布利多。可见你并不像我的教父西里斯·布莱克那样觉得自己和家庭的理念格格不入，他不打破家族的生存法则就活不下去——相反你非常认同你们的家族，你一直都在维护它，维护马尔福家族的利益。既然如此，你为什么非要打破它呢？就因为我不认同吗？”

“是的，哈莉。”德拉科毫不犹豫地答道，他的语速非常快，并且在说完之后整个人显得比刚才更坚定了。哈莉不由得怀疑，他是不是靠这个方法来给自己打气的，而这确实是一种行之有效的心理暗示。

“我知道我们有一些理念上的不同，但那不是问题，我会为你改变的——你不相信我能做到吗？”他接着说道。

“——我丝毫不怀疑你的勇气，德拉科。”哈莉转过身去，她的声音略显疲惫——说服一个自认为深陷爱情的男孩实在是太难了。她透过深色的玻璃窗将视线投向更深色的天空，今夜又看不到一颗真实的星星，因为它们全都被虚假的魔法霓虹遮盖了，大多数人觉得这幻境一样美好的虚假世界要比丑陋的真实世界美丽得多，因此他们更愿意在这样的天空下翩翩起舞，就连她的内心深处，偶尔也想要忘记自己所处的真实处境，幻想自己正被所有人包围，所有人都爱着她，没有人给予她任何压力，那空气清新、阳光耀人的感觉在她的周围旋转——但这幻梦能维持多久呢？她最终必须回到现实中来，她的世界里充塞着焦灼不安，她的种种壮举全都来自一些模糊不清的原则，她至今也没能理解她自己——从这个角度而言，又有谁能理解真正的她呢？假如没有理解，那么爱又从何而来？

“我也相信会有女孩喜欢听到男孩告诉她，他会为了她改变。”哈莉想起之前西里斯告诉过她，她的父亲詹姆也曾改变过，从校园霸王变成了一个正义而有担当的男子汉。但他不是为她母亲改变的，他只是认识到了他的行为和思想是错误的，他只是想成为一个更好的人。哈莉当时认为，为一个值得爱的人改变是伟大的，但现在她的想法变了，她现在觉得，一个人只有真正认识到自己的错误，他的改变才是出自内心的，才是永恒的，也唯有这种改变，不会让双方感受到压力。

“但我不这么认为。”她更严肃地说，“假如你有任何改变的话，我希望那是因为你明白你自己需要改变，是你知道自己不够好想要变得更好——我绝不希望你的任何改变是出于我的需要，我不喜欢对别人提出要求——”那你要求奥利弗给你写信是怎么回事？她心里有个声音悄悄问她，她压下心底的疑问——奥利弗是奥利弗，德拉科是德拉科，她对自己说，那他们俩对你来说有什么不同吗，假如你认为你和年轻男孩之间只是肉/体吸引的话？

“——我希望别人自然而然就能做得合乎我的期望，”她勉强说，她几乎快要压制不住内心的疑问了，那些念头不停地冒出头来，干扰她的思想，“假如不符合也没关系，我不想强制你做任何事——”这跟她当初接近德拉科的动机，还有二、三年级的那些举动多么不符！她是怎么了？她恨不得回到那个能单纯利用他的时候去，起码那样他不会真正影响她，她怎么会让一个马尔福影响自我？她不是早知道他的本质吗？他卑鄙又怯懦，从来不是一个好男孩，虽然他一直对她还算不错，但那不可能维持太久——“这样我们才不会感到沉重。”

她已经说得如此明白又直接了，德拉科这样的纯血一定能听得懂这些话背后的言外之意，她几乎是在说他们俩完全不合适，她也不希望他为她改变，从根本上断绝了他的期望。这样应该可以了，她想。她想要转身离去，穆迪还在等着她呢！

但是德拉科朝前走了一步，跟她并排站在一起，他顺着她的目光看向窗外。

“……原本我以为你是看上了迪戈里，哈莉。”他悄声说，用几乎耳语的声音，就好像这是他的内心深处的话，“我又以为你是不是被斯内普蛊惑了，又或者你被韦斯莱兄弟夺走了注意力，但我现在不这么觉得了。你找了邓布利多当你的舞伴，你跟那些男孩跳舞的时候总是心不在焉，你还总是不自觉地皱着眉头——哈莉，你是不是正面临着某种我不知道的压力？——是我给了你这种压力吗？”

哈莉微微一惊，几乎是下意识的，她想嘲笑他：德拉科，你未免也太把自己当回事了。但此刻她忽然一句话也说不出，因为她的压力确实有那么一小部分来源于德拉科——就在刚才那一刻，她忽然想到，假如伏地魔并不存在，她是否就能拥有那种幸福的、神秘的、绝对的、忠诚的爱情呢？她能完完全全地接受一个人，相信他、爱着他，和他一起过着平静的生活吗？那被爱情围困的画面抵达脑部的一瞬间她就再次感到不寒而栗。不不，她的梦想决不在炉火边上，她从骨子里就厌恶被人占有，不管那是幸福的，还是不幸的——

她不自觉地回过头看德拉科，他也正专心地看着她的脸，他的两只眼睛像迷途的小鹿般，湿润又怯生生的，多情又易感。她几乎能看见她的身影好像病毒一样在他体内肆虐，他在放任这种肆虐，他正被某种神秘的需要所支配，被想象力控制。他没有刚才那股咄咄逼人的、要奉献一切的气势了，就好像他终于明白那股气势只能激发哈莉的对抗性，不能激发哈莉的感情似的。现在他锋芒尽敛，他收住了那迫切想要得到的心态，采取了退缩的姿态。现在他看起来像是开始站在哈莉的角度替她思考了一样，而这正是哈莉最不堪忍受的事。

“——我是不是太强人所难了？”他喃喃地问，像在问他自己，“我是不是太看重我自己的感觉了？我是不是尽管嘴里说着不需要你的回应但还是给了你压力？”

哈莉想告诉他“是的，德拉科，让我们把事情变得单纯一些”，但她还是一言不发，不知出于什么心理，她只是抬起手轻轻拭去他脸颊上潮湿的泪痕，这像是某种安慰，但显然也不是她该做的——她从内心底里知道这一点，但她同样无法抗拒这么做带来的奇特的满足感。男孩的脸在清淡的灯光下更显英俊，直到此刻她还能感受到它的吸引力。

“我并不爱你。”他突兀地说。

“也并不喜欢你。”他急切地补充，“可能只是某种理想的投射，你只是在我感到我需要爱情的时刻偶然出现在我面前——像我刚才说的，我之前对爱情有些不切实际的幻想，在我脑子里早已演出了一场爱情剧，只缺一个女主角而已，巧合的是，这时你刚好出现在我的面前——就是这样，哈莉。”

——所以你根本不需要有任何压力。他没说出口，但是她明白他的意思，完全明白。

哈莉想要微微一笑，想像过去那样驾轻就熟地处理这些感情上的小问题——而事实上，她也确实笑了一下，因为她心里太清楚了，德拉科根本说不出这样的话，他怎么可能会这么成熟地分析爱情呢？这肯定是卢修斯告诉他的，他想让德拉科明白，所谓的爱情只是主观的，仅仅存在于想象之中，既然如此，那么它的对象也不会是唯一的，并且它还是极其容易破灭的——可德拉科没有相信卢修斯，他之前的告白就是想证明爱情并不如他父亲所说的那样。而他此刻之所以否认他的爱情，也不过是想为她考虑——对他而言，这显然比说“我爱你”更难。

这是另一种勇气，迷人的自我克制——这让哈莉难以自抑地心旌摇动，因为她从不知道德拉科有一天竟也会懂得这一点。但她显然比德拉科还要懂得克制的魅力，她仍然一言不发，只用那神秘的绿眼睛看着德拉科，此刻她不愿意再解释了，总有一天德拉科会明白的——等他明白的时候，他就会知道他现在的决断是极其正确的。

四下里一片寂静，只有他们俩在阴暗的、只漏着几丝光线的教室里四目相对。在这样安静的气氛中，才有一些音乐缥缈地传过来，一首新的舞曲又开始奏响了，哈莉行动起来，将手搭在德拉科的肩上，又牵住他另一只手，德拉科身不由己地搂住她，他们跟着音乐在教室有限的空间里旋了两个圈，当哈莉背对着门时，她松开了手，毫不犹豫地走出门去，没有回头。

这一次没有魔法光球的陪伴，她也没有感受到德拉科那如影随形的目光，但背后依然如此疼痛，如此冰冷，她什么声音都没有听见，但恍惚中却觉得耳边似乎回荡着撕心裂肺的呜咽。她绷紧小腿肌肉好让自己更坚定地走在路上，鞋跟敲击地面的声音让她的心再次冷硬，她飞快地回到了她的宿舍，打开了衣橱，正要拿出她的魔法袍换上时，一只小鸟炮弹一般飞了出来，狠狠地撞击了她的额头，她差点向后翻倒，幸好及时抓住了衣橱的门。她没时间咒骂了……那只鸟属于德拉科，它大概是去找他的主人了，只留下无法行动的、额头因缺失了鸟和她一样疼痛的猫。

她拿出魔法袍换上，把礼服收进衣橱，接着披上隐身衣，再原路返回，路上没有了德拉科，也没有潘西和那个女孩，她给自己的脚施了个无声咒，开始在花园里寻找起来，她很快就找到了穆迪，他正半蹲着躲在一处玫瑰花丛后面，当哈莉靠近的时候，他回头看了她一眼，蓝色魔眼疯狂闪动着，他略一点头，示意哈莉再过来一些。

哈莉走到他身边蹲下，透过玫瑰丛，她看到斯内普真的和卡卡洛夫站在一块儿。

“……我不明白你为什么要这样大惊小怪，伊戈尔。”

“西弗勒斯，你不能假装这一切没有发生！”卡卡洛夫的声音听上去惶恐而沙哑，好像生怕被人听见似的，“几个月来，它变得越来越明显了。我现在非常担心，我不能否认——”

“那就逃跑吧，”斯内普的声音不耐烦地说，“逃跑吧——我会为你开脱的。但是我想留在霍格沃茨——”

“你是什么意思，西弗勒斯？”卡卡洛夫低声问道，“你别忘了，你跟我一样，我们在他眼里都是叛徒。”

“——话别说得太死了，伊戈尔。”斯内普意味深长地说，“你知道，我永远只站在我自己这边。”哈莉正要思考他这句话更深层次的含义，穆迪忽然掀开了她的隐身衣躲了进来，下一秒，一道魔法把玫瑰花丛轰开，堪堪擦过他们的身体。斯内普恼怒的声音随之传来：

“拉文克劳扣去十分，福西特！赫奇帕奇也扣去十分，斯特宾斯！”一个男孩追着一个女孩从哈莉和穆迪身前跑过。这个小插曲过后，斯内普大步流星地从他们身边走过，长长的黑袍在身后飘荡，卡卡洛夫也跟着斯内普匆匆走开了。

“听到了吗，哈莉，你觉得他们正在讨论什么？”在他们走后，穆迪掀开隐身衣问道。

“一定是黑魔标记，他们也察觉伏地魔就要回来了。”哈莉说，注意力却集中在身边的穆迪身上——他刚才靠得那么近，她闻到他身上飘过来的酒味，一个天天把酒壶带在身边，时不时就要喝上一口的人，身上有酒味那是再正常不过的，但只是酒味却不是酒臭味就值得人细细思量了——他根本不如他表现出来的那么爱喝酒，但为什么呢？他为什么要让别人以为他是个酒鬼？

“而且他们在害怕。”穆迪说，一边向前走去，哈莉紧跟着他的步伐，依然披着她的隐身衣。“你觉得他们在害怕什么？”

“从卡卡洛夫的话来看，他们在担心一旦伏地魔回来，他们的背叛行为将会遭到残酷的报复。”哈莉答道。而且穆迪身上也有很多不为人知的秘密，她悄悄地告诉自己，在不确定穆迪的秘密是好是坏的时候，她对他也不能掉以轻心，不能把心底的秘密对他和盘托出。

“那么，斯内普那句话又是什么意思呢？什么叫做‘我永远只站在我自己这边’？”穆迪再次问道，像给哈莉出一个考题似的，他早就知道答案，而哈莉现在要做的，并不是说出自己的看法，而是猜出他内心的答案。

“我不敢瞎猜，穆迪教授。您觉得呢？”哈莉恭顺地答道。

“——我想听听你的意见，哈莉。”他又把皮球踢了回来，“我想看看前一段的训练能不能转换你看问题的思路。”

“我觉得斯内普似乎在说，”哈莉顿了一下，觉得自己将要说出的话很可能会不利于斯内普，会引起穆迪对他更深的敌意，不过转念一想，她又觉得穆迪只会比她想得更严重更可怕，只要邓布利多还信任斯内普，那就应该不会有什么大问题——而一旦连邓布利多都不信任他了，那么她又有什么理由信任他呢？她这么一想，接下来的话就顺畅多了，“他应该在说，假如伏地魔真的回来的话，他很有可能又会倒向食死徒。”——瞧，她说过她最擅长给自己的行为找借口了。

“该死的墙头草。”穆迪低声咒骂了一句，他好像有点无法控制他的情绪了，连脚步都停了下来，过了足足三秒他才又重新开口，“邓布利多居然信任这样的人——”  
“但那也可能只是哄哄卡卡洛夫的，”哈莉慌忙说，“像斯内普这样的人又怎么可能跟卡卡洛夫说真话呢？”

“也许你说得对，哈莉。”穆迪看了她一眼，似乎在深入评估哈莉·波特的话，“死忠分子始终只是少数，大多数人都是墙头草——我们不能老站在少数派那边，把墙头草都让给敌人。”


	252. 圣诞舞会的终结

他正说着，忽然又传来一道声响，那是哈莉的好朋友海格的声音。

“我一看见你，心里就明白了。”他站在玫瑰花丛里，用一种很异样的嘶哑声音对身边的马克西姆夫人说。

哈莉呆住了，她忍不住回头看了穆迪一眼，穆迪脸上的表情很难形容，那好像是混合着极端的厌恶和鄙夷，怎么，他那么瞧不起别人的爱情吗？——一瞬间一个念头忽然掠过哈莉的脑海：穆迪有没有恋爱过呢？接着她又觉得自己不该把穆迪和恋爱联系在一起，就像邓布利多，假如她没看到过他的接吻次数的话，谁又会看得出他谈过恋爱呢？

——也许下次她该带着那副眼镜看看穆迪有没有接过吻。看着穆迪的脸，她忽然觉得自己这想法简直比想要和斯内普接吻还要大逆不道。

“你明白了什么，海格？”这时马克西姆夫人问，她低沉的嗓音里带着一种嗬嗬的声音。

哈莉真的不想再听下去了。她强迫自己对驯鹿背上爬行的一只甲虫发生兴趣，可是，甲虫并没有那么好玩，海格下面的话还是钻进了她的耳朵，他谈起了他的童年——他是人类男子和女巨人结合生下来的，母亲很早就离他而去了，父亲后来也死了，他来到霍格沃兹之后才有重新得到了富有同情心的邓布利多的照顾。

哈莉以前从没听过海格谈起自己的身世，虽然他们都猜测他是个混血巨人但他自己从没跟他们三个提起过——现在他对马克西姆夫人提起了，大概是因为马克西姆夫人看起来就是他的同类。果然，海格在说完了他的身世后，热切地问道：

“就这样……行了……我的情况说完了。你呢？你是从哪边得到的遗传？”

马克西姆夫人立刻站了起来，她的神情十分恼怒，哈莉紧盯着她的脸，对她即将要说出来的话屏息以待——其实她对马克西姆夫人能忍受海格到现在已经有些吃惊了。怎么说呢？马克西姆夫人身为布斯巴顿的校长，生活在高高的云端，而海格呢？虽然他们是朋友她也要说，海格就和穆迪一样，天生就不是女人的恋爱对象，你会觉得，生活得这么粗糙邋遢，没有任何吸引女性的长处，长相又不英俊的男人，他们的生活应该天生就与恋爱绝缘。哈莉一直认为，马克西姆夫人接近海格不过是为了打听消息，上次的比赛她就靠这个捡了个大便宜——可是现在比赛结束了，她怎么不马上就把海格甩了呢？还答应他的邀请成了他的舞伴！哈莉简直不明白她到底在想些什么。

“你是什么意思？”马克西姆夫人说，语气冷冰冰的。

哈莉真想告诉海格最好别回答。她站在阴影里咬紧牙关，心里存有一丝希望，但愿海格别说傻话——然而无济于事。

“你不是一个混血巨人吗？！”海格说。

“你好大的胆子！”马克西姆夫人尖叫起来。“我这辈子从没有受过这种侮辱！混血巨人？我？我只是——我只是骨架子大！”她的声音像雾角一样划破宁静的夜空。哈莉看见芙蓉和罗杰·戴维斯——拉文克劳的追球手——从他近身后的玫瑰花丛里蹿了出来。

马克西姆夫人气冲冲地走开了，一路愤怒地拨开花丛，海格仍然坐在长凳上，望着她的背影。天太黑了，看不清他脸上的表情。然后，过了一分钟左右，他站起来，大踏步地走了。他没有返回城堡，而是朝着他小屋的方向，走向外面漆黑的场地。

“又一个秘密。”等他们都走了以后，穆迪感慨地说，“我知道你们是朋友——你从前知道他是混血巨人吗？”

“我不知道，教授。”哈莉说，她不太明白马克西姆夫人为什么那么反感被认为是混血巨人，但她从他们俩的反应中猜到巨人肯定不是受欢迎的物种，假如马克西姆夫人被指认是混血巨人的话，对她的校长前途势必影响巨大。

“巨人有什么问题吗？”她接着问。其实她更不明白穆迪干嘛非得站在这儿把他们俩相处的过程看完，这跟打败伏地魔、保卫魔法世界有关系吗？

“在我们的眼里，他们跟巨怪没有什么区别——明白吗，哈莉？他们的天性就喜欢杀人，就像海格说的那样，巨人没有什么人性……所以他母亲会在他小时候就消失了，他们连自己的孩子都不知道怎么去疼爱。”

“原来如此。”哈莉答道，没质疑穆迪的话，但她心里却暗暗想道，假如这是真的话，那么她又为什么不杀死海格的父亲呢？在巨人的眼里，海格的父亲不也应该跟其他人一样吗？可她却跟他生了孩子——哈莉不敢想象，这孩子究竟是怎么——是通过怎样的结合……生出来的？他的爸爸妈妈算是相爱吗？

“不过海格没有哪儿不好。”哈莉又说，“尽管他妈妈是个巨人，但这不影响海格是个好人。”

穆迪笑了笑。

“这是你今晚第二次委婉地给人说情了，哈莉。”他说，他的蓝色假眼正看着她，就在刚才，这只眼睛又疯狂转动起来，哈莉极力无视它的影响，但是只要一想到穆迪正看着她的裸/体，她怎么都难做到完全无动于衷。

“……头一次是替斯内普，第二次是替海格。”他接着说，他提到了“斯内普”的名字，这让哈莉的心脏猛跳了一下，就像她自己回想着自己是否真在不经意的情况下给斯内普说了情，很快她就想到她刚才说斯内普可能只是哄哄卡卡洛夫的话——说的时候她倒没觉得自己是在替斯内普开脱，现在想来好像真有几分那种意思。“我可以理解你替海格说话，哈莉，我们都知道你们之间深厚的友谊。但是你怎么会替斯内普说话呢？”

哈莉勉强笑了一下：“我在尽量学着不要被表面现象迷惑，先生。我试着暂时不去管他是教授还是食死徒，而从他本人的心态分析他这么做的真实原因——我们都知道，斯莱特林向来狡猾……”

“我不知道斯莱特林向来狡猾，哈莉。”穆迪打断了她，“既然你说不被表面现象迷惑，那就不要用这种刻板印象代替一个活生生的人物的形象——你可不能被这种先入为主的思维方式给骗了……接着往下分析，哈莉。我听着呢。”

“好的，先生。您也听说了，斯内普根本不喜欢这份教职，他也讨厌除了斯莱特林以外的所有学生。我觉得他之所以还留在这，不过是出于邓布利多教授的照顾。”哈莉说着，越来越觉得穆迪难以对付，穆迪还在考验她，她却不知道他心里到底想要怎样的答案。她放慢语速，注意着穆迪身体的微动作，以便随时做出调整。

“我猜他的前食死徒的身份会给他带来很多麻烦——邓布利多相信他，但一旦出了霍格沃兹，可能就没人信他了，所以他才会说他不会离开霍格沃兹。再说伏地魔要是真回来了的话，还有比霍格沃兹更安全的藏身之地吗？”

“——分析得在理，哈莉。”穆迪说，他的神情从刚才到现在都没变过，哈莉的话没给他带来任何新的想法，不过也没挑起新的矛盾，见此情况，哈莉多少放下了心。

但穆迪又开口了：“不过你没说到关键点——你觉得斯内普最终会倒向谁呢？”

话题再一次回来了，哈莉倒是不怕回答这样的问题：“我认为他会倒向最强的那个，先生——他会谨慎地审时度势，小心翼翼地对比双方力量的变化，所以照我说，不管他对卡卡洛夫的话是不是真的，目前他还不会背叛我们，我相信即使伏地魔回来，他也没办法立刻占据上风，我们还有邓布利多不是吗？”她不可能明目张胆地说斯内普的好话，但也不能毫无顾忌地出卖斯内普，邓布利多还信任着他，与其说她信任斯内普，不如说她更信任邓布利多的眼光。

“邓布利多……”

哈莉听到了一声叹息。她知道穆迪在想什么，之前他就透露过类似的担忧，那就是邓布利多也无法彻底消灭伏地魔，在伏地魔肆虐的那些年，邓布利多没能彻底打败他，最后是靠着所谓的爱的魔法，在谁都没料到的情况下，一个婴儿消灭了伏地魔。这就好像中了亿万大奖一般不可思议，现在伏地魔再次归来，谁敢把希望再一次寄托在这种幸运上呢？

两人没有说下去，可能心情都同样地沉重。哈莉不禁想到，穆迪的压力、邓布利多的压力是否比学校里所有人都要大——他们比任何人都知道伏地魔有多可怕——

“……当然了，我把你从威基身边带开——”

一道声音传来，打断了哈莉沉重的思绪。哈莉猛地停住了脚步，朝声音的来源望去，只见罗恩气急败坏地接着说道：“你没办法向他透露更多有关哈莉的情报了，就冲我发火吗？”

“——不许叫他威基！”赫敏怒气冲冲地说，“我再跟你说一次，威克托尔从来没问过我任何哈莉的事，他不是你想象的那种人——”

“我想象的哪种人？你不知道在这个节骨眼儿上，我们应该跟那两所学校的人保持距离吗？”

“我没去邀请威克托尔跳舞，罗恩·韦斯莱，”赫敏嚷道，她的头发已从高雅的发髻里散开，她有脸因为愤怒而扭曲了，“你还记得是谁拒绝了哈莉，却转脸就去邀请我们的对头跳舞吗？还是说，只有你能邀请她，我却不能接受邀请？”

罗恩的嘴巴蠕动着，却发不出声音，像一条出水的金鱼。这时赫敏猛地转身，气呼呼地跑掉了。罗恩在原地呆站了一会儿，也慢吞吞地走掉了。他们俩太沉浸于吵架了，穆迪那么明显地站在路中间都没发现。哈莉再次看了穆迪一眼，他面色阴沉，仿佛刚才这一幕勾起了他什么不好的联想似的，而她的心情相对更加沉重了。

“——我们现在不妨再回舞厅看看，哈莉。”他突兀地说，率先朝前方走去，不一会儿就回到了舞厅。尽管那么多人躲在外面的花丛里，但这里还是有许多人在跳舞。

“好好看看他们吧。”穆迪轻声说道，哈莉头一次在舞场外面打量着周围的人群。她看到人们穿着各种各样时兴的礼服，许多衣服上都挂着俗气的花边，有些女孩在眼睛周围涂了各种亮闪闪的眼影，睫毛涂得又黑又翘，两颊抹得通红——不知是什么原因，也没人给他们施展一个清凉咒，所有人的额头都沁着亮晶晶的汗珠，衣服粘在身上，每个人的脸上都透着种呆板和愚笨，被璀璨的星空衬托得一无是处——他们不停地舞动着，不像上了发条的机器，反而像是一群被享乐的冲/动给主宰了的动物，又像是想要从命运的屠刀下逃离的羔羊。她并没有靠近人群，却仿佛闻到了他们身上的汗臭，当她仔细观察他们的表情时，顿觉构成这些人生活的，只不过是无聊的琐事和浑浑噩噩的思想罢了。不过这也不奇怪，即使是霍格沃兹，总也还有不那么尽善尽美的地方——就像不是所有男生都英俊帅气，不是所有女生都美艳动人一样，并非所有人都有天赋，都有高雅的情致。

一瞬间哈莉又想到了自己——她刚才跳舞的时候是不是也和他们一样？她只不过是外形稍微优于他们一丁点罢了，而人只要一肤浅庸俗，就会露出可怕的蠢相，她想到刚才和男孩们暧昧的一切，顿时羞愧不已。除此之外，她还感到隐隐约约的惊恐，喉头被什么阻塞住了——她那些想要表达自我的欲望，不管是通过身体还是通过语言表达的一切好像已经窒息了。

穆迪什么也没有说，他从哈莉的目光中知悉了一切。他默默地转过身，重新回到路上，哈莉也跟着他走了出去，步入比起舞场强不了多少的、甚至涌动着更强烈的动物般欲望的花园里。

“——也许我该早点让你知道一件事，哈莉。”他站定说，“黑魔王并非孤身一人，也并非只得到人类巫师里的食死徒的支持——他们还得到了被人类巫师排斥的巨人、巨怪和狼人的支持。你的朋友里既有混血巨人，也有狼人，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

他的说法真让哈莉恼火。他刚刚才说过，不要用刻板印象去衡量人，怎么转眼就——

“——意味着你必须为朋友承受更多压力。哈莉。我说过，一旦开战将是全方位的——肯定会有人利用他们的身份大做文章。除此之外你还得提防后方射来的冷箭，我知道狼人一旦变化了根本无法控制自己。”

“我能熬制狼毒药剂，先生。”哈莉忍不住说，“你大可不必担心莱姆斯会突然攻击我们。”

“奥。”他惊奇地说，哈莉不由为他这神情感到些许自满。“我倒不知道你的魔药到了这个程度，哈莉。不过我还得提醒你，狼性一旦拥有，那就是永恒的。我希望卢平教授的狼性是用在对付黑魔王上面的——此外你还要保持冷静，哈莉。你要时刻保持清醒——你也看到了，不管是海格还是你的两个朋友，他们被肤浅的浪漫情绪所迷惑，眼睛里只看得到眼前的一部分以至于看不到别的，他们是多么可怜的一群！还有舞池里的那些人——我们要拯救他们，但我不希望你变得和他们一样。”

“这您更不必担心了，穆迪教授。”哈莉的声音微微颤抖，德拉科那痛苦的神情在她的眼前晃动，她强迫自己正视这个幻影，直到觉得自己已经完全不受影响了才开口，“我绝不会被这肤浅的感情左右——我知道我应该拥有的爱是，要让我们爱的人活下去，而不是只看得到某一个人。”

“这就好了，哈莉。”穆迪满意地点头，“不过也别担心，只是暂时这样罢了——有一天你也会拥有你想要的爱情，我说过，这条路上你并不孤独。”

猛然间，哈莉听到钟声响了十二下，声声都撞击在她的心里，有那么一两分钟，她完全没听见穆迪说了什么，只见他对她点一点头，然后转身离开了。

哈莉独自回到格兰芬多塔楼，一边走一边琢磨着穆迪的话。他说的道理她全都明白，但是做起来实在太困难了，她无法收束自己的心仅仅只考虑伏地魔，但穆迪的话是那么有道理——与其说他本身说得无比正确，不如他说出了她心中所想的一切，她就是这么看待海格和马克西姆夫人的，也这么看待赫敏和罗恩。尤其是赫敏，她没法理解赫敏那么聪明的一个人，居然也会因为深陷看不清的感情变得跟普通女孩没什么两样。然后她又想到芙蓉——难道一个人不管是愚蠢还是智慧，美貌还是丑陋，都逃脱不了爱情的诅咒吗？

哈莉无法不对此感到恐惧，同时另一种恐惧也涌上心头：她到底该怎么才能填平自我与这个世界的鸿沟呢？她感到她和朋友们的思想也日渐远离了，她在拼命竖立方向的同时却觉得自己其实已经渐渐失去了方向感和辨别能力……她钻进公共休息室，看见罗恩和赫敏正吵得不可开交。他们面对面站着，隔着十来步远，朝对方大喊大叫，两个人都面红耳赤。

哈莉待在隐身衣里，一句话也不想说。不知怎么，穆迪的话本应让她燃起生活的热望的，本应让她更坚定的，可是她却说不出话来，对眼前热火朝天的一幕内心毫无波动——无非又是谁邀请谁的破烂问题，这到底有多了不起呢？你们怎么就让这种问题支配了你们的生活呢？

罗恩与赫敏的争吵很快就结束了，他们气冲冲地走了，现在休息室里只剩下哈莉一人。她慢慢地走到沙发前坐下，隐身衣从她身上滑下来，摊在她身体的两侧。她迷茫地眨着眼，试图更深刻地思考人生。就在她陷入无尽的、毫无指望的哲思之时，从壁炉旁边的阴影里走出来两只动物——一只姜黄色的猫和一只大黑狗，它们一左一右跳上了沙发，大狗把头伸进了哈莉松着的臂弯里，猫则直接躺在了哈莉的两条腿上，压得她调整了一下坐姿。

“哈莉，我们出去走走怎么样？”她的教父兴致勃勃地问道。


	253. 自由意志的实现

“……等一会儿，西里斯。”哈莉向后靠去，把沉重的躯体和思想暂时倚在沙发的背垫上，然后轻轻地呼出了一口气。她的手无意识地抚摸着黑狗头顶上，同时轻轻抖动着双腿，好让克鲁克山感到舒服一点。黑狗慢慢地把头搁在了她的膝盖边上，安静地瞧着她。

西里斯注意到哈莉的打扮。她没有穿着他给她挑选的礼服，没带着那些珠宝，她的脖子和耳朵上空空如也。她穿着她的魔法袍子，披着隐身衣，手里头还拿着魔杖——怎么，今晚难道不是圣诞节？还是她根本没参加圣诞舞会？最关键的一点是，她刚才干什么去了？为什么表情这么沉重？

——他知道对于有些人而言，青春永远是和美好与朝气相连接的，他们的青春热烈而短暂而浅薄，因此成长起来也相对顺遂，不至于瞬间滑向深渊。但对有些人而言，青春则是残酷又阴沉的，充斥着难以摆脱的种种自我怀疑以及超越自我的强烈渴望，这矛盾会将一个人的心灵撕裂。

但他不知道她的矛盾点究竟在哪里。哈莉在面对他的时候也不尽然真实。他早就意识到了这一点，他知道哈莉有很多瞒着他的事，起初他感觉到有点不舒服，但转而他就想起来当年他在霍格沃兹的时候，尽管他们那么信任邓布利多但仍瞒着他学了阿尼玛格斯，他很快就释然了——年轻人是这样的，他对自己说，年轻人在面对长辈的时候，总会尽量隐藏自己的心思。而另一方面，一个更深层的理由则是，他有点害怕哈莉的某些问题。他不确定自己是否能够回答，是否能向一个真正的长辈那样，将哈莉引领到正确的道路上去，他自己都不是一个十全十美的榜样，对生活同样充满了迷茫，那又怎么引领她呢？

——哈莉仿佛在自我与自我的搏斗中筋疲力尽了。她的手仍在无意识地动着，但眼睛却慢慢闭上了，只剩眼皮在微微颤抖，这表明她没有睡着，她还在竭尽全力地思考，只是这思考愈来愈复杂和痛苦了。

“——你要跟我谈谈吗，哈莉？”西里斯谨慎地问。

“要。”哈莉倏地睁开眼睛说，她受够了，被种种现实的冲击弄得快要神经衰弱了——和罗恩的冲突又和好，和德拉科不得已的分离以及亲眼目睹暧昧又无比现实的爱情，令她更深入地感受到自己与生活之间的缺陷——社会生活是多难以令人捉摸啊！那么，究竟能用什么来填补这些空洞呢？这些空洞是可以被填补的吗？

无论如何，她想要多做一些尝试，和西里斯谈天也许是一个好办法，她记得她父母就拥有完美的爱情以及面对残酷现实时所展现出来的绝对勇气。可是，她的父母已经死亡了，她没法亲眼目睹他们俩的爱情究竟有多完美。他们真的不会有因琐而起的种种争吵吗？他们真的没有在面对重大问题时产生过分歧吗？如果有，那在争执兴起的一瞬间他们有没有对他们的完美爱情产生过疑问？有没有对面前的人突如其来地失望过？

哈莉迫切地想要知道这些。她化成一只黑猫，和西里斯一起走出了格兰芬多公共休息室。克鲁克山没有跟上去，它知道他们需要一些私人空间。哈莉和西里斯径直来到他们最熟悉的塔楼高处，这里群星璀璨，只是今天晚上的风非常冷。哈莉坚持变成了人形，给自己和西里斯各施加了一个温暖咒，这才斜靠在栏杆上，没给西里斯任何循序渐进的机会，张口就问了一个问题：

“西里斯，你能给我解释一下什么是爱情吗？”

西里斯没料到她的头一个问题就这么让人吃不消。他想回答“我不知道”但又觉得这太漫不经心了，想要按照他自己的理解解释一番，又觉得有些不负责任——他确实是想把自己归类于对爱情一无所知的角色里——虽然他能对别人的爱情指点分析一番，但是他却不太敢贸然把这种分析加在哈莉身上。

此外，哈莉怎么会忽然提出这样的问题？她是爱上谁了吗？他的心陡然掠过一些来不及细细品味的异样感情。

“——这个问题恐怕太大了，哈莉。”他稍微有些支吾地说，“不如说说看，你都遇到了哪些具体的爱情问题，也许我能给你些建议。”

“奥。”哈莉随意地说，在心里盘算着到底该怎么表述——她应该把罗恩和赫敏的事，以及海格和马克西姆夫人的事告诉西里斯吗？他会不会对他们持和穆迪一样的看法呢？

“——你爱上谁了吗？”

她的教父小心翼翼地问道。

哈莉那独有的敏感立刻发挥了作用——她的教父非常关心她的情感世界，而他关心的原因，她似乎也能猜到一二，除了那种亲人间的相互关心之外，她的教父对她还藏有其他类型的感情。当然，就别说他了，她对他不也是一样的吗？只是他早已梳理好了那份情感，把它归类为他主观上年龄错乱的一种误读。而她自己呢，她自己根本连自己到底爱谁都不知道，不然的话，她当时就能回答西里斯的那个问题了！

“——不是我的事，西里斯。”她勉强笑着说。她若是真的谈起恋爱不知道会是什么样子，她从不敢进一步想象一下，或者说偶尔往前想一步怯懦就打断了它。她不知道爱情是什么样儿的，却天然地感到害怕，就因为她已经看到别人在它面前是什么样的。她厌恶那种脱出掌控的感觉，厌恶陷入莫名其妙的本能和情感的裹挟之中——是的，她确实很容易被英俊的相貌和性感的行为引诱，情/欲突发的时候亦难以自控，但那只是她不愿意自控，偶尔她也想尝尝被情/欲的野兽吞噬的感觉，她想用肉/体的满足来填补精神上的空虚——她从未和任何人——不管是男性还是女性，不管他们的关系有多深入——有过理想中的、全然的灵魂交换，她总是心怀警惕，觉得唯有如此才能保全自我。

“是我的两个朋友。”在西里斯沉默地注视了她一会儿之后，哈莉才又开口，“你知道的，罗恩和赫敏。本来我觉得他们俩都对对方有好感，可是他们却谁都没说，今晚也都没有选择对方当舞伴——罗恩邀请了最漂亮的女孩之一芙蓉·德拉库尔，而赫敏接受了魁地奇明星克鲁姆的邀请，本来这件事应该到此就结束了，可是他们却又不甘心，在看到对方的舞伴时他们无比气愤，甚至连舞都跳不下去了——我不明白的是，假如他们真的那么喜欢对方，那么受不了对方和别人跳舞，为什么一开始不说清楚呢？为什么要一直浪费时间呢？”

“——你觉得这是毫无意义的吗，哈莉？”她的教父问道。

“是的，西里斯。我不能理解——生命中难道没有比这更重要的事了吗？”

“我猜他们是还没看透自己的心，哈莉。”她的教父善解人意地打断了她同样无意义的疑问。说实话，罗恩和赫敏怎么样，爱情到了哪一步，以后能不能在一起这都不太关哈莉·波特的事，尽管对她来说，他们俩最好在一起他们三个的友谊才不至于因为谁忽然谈起了恋爱而崩裂。只是他们俩的恋情更深一步地激起了哈莉对爱情的不理解和因不理解而产生的惧意。让她觉得这是一个亟需解决的问题罢了。

“而这确实需要一个漫长的过程，哈莉。”她的教父面带着微笑说，“我不是说过吗？有些答案随着时间的流逝会自然而然地呈现在你的面前。我们所要做的，仅仅是顺着时间的长河向前迈步，然后自然而然地到达彼岸。”

“可是——假如感情里谁也不肯向对方迈步，那又怎么能自然而然地解决呢？”哈莉急切地问，“照我看，我倒不觉得赫敏不知道她自己喜欢谁。”

“可能她并不知道罗恩怎么想。她只看到了罗恩邀请了芙蓉·德拉库尔，肯定觉得他是个很肤浅的男孩。另一方面她自己又接受了克鲁姆的邀请，从罗恩这一面看来，她可能也同样肤浅——据我所知，这个年纪的男孩或是女孩还少有能追求灵魂契合的，更多的人只懂得谈论相貌，思考走在身边的那个人是不是能给自己带来赞誉，能不能满足自己的虚荣心罢了。”

“确实如此，西里斯。我听到过他们在走廊里高声谈论某个女孩子高了，某个女孩脸上有雀斑，又有谁的嘴歪了，那些不好看的学生根本找不到舞伴——我也不明白，既然大家都明白自己不成熟，那为什么不能等成熟一点再来争执爱与不爱呢？我们现在还有大把的东西要去学习呀！”

“我想没有什么事是不需要学习的，哈莉。一个人的成熟的爱里应该也包含了爱情在内——这就不能不谈到你的父亲了——你知道，他就是一个在爱情里成熟起来的典范。”西里斯朝哈莉微微一笑。虽然提到他们在霍格沃兹度过的时代，他就会情不自禁地想起那个夜晚，一思及此，他又立刻把目光从哈莉的身上移开了。

“我知道母亲最后选择了他，是因为——”

“不，哈莉。”西里斯打断她说，“你用词不当啦。莉莉并非‘选择’了詹姆。因为一个人只有不爱的时候，才能谈得到‘选择’。如果你爱上了某个人，你就绝对不会觉得他是你经过挑选得来的，你根本不会有挑选的余地。因为只要一想到要和谁共度一生，那个人的身影就会自然而然地浮现在你的脑海，你绝不会做第二人想。假如你的脑子里没有出现第二个人的话，那又怎么谈得上挑选呢？”

哈莉的心情不自禁地涌起一阵痛苦的抖颤——她知道西里斯并非存心让她难堪，只是在就事论事，可是她的心却因他的话痛苦不堪，这话简直就像是特意说给她听的一样。她的两只手不由自主地捏在了一起，以对抗心底那股对自己的强烈的失望——她果然不懂得爱、不懂得爱情。假如她懂得的话，她也不会在听了西里斯的话之后，脑海里竟然一个共渡一生的人都找不出来，她把和她有过暧昧的人拣选了一遍，可就是找不到一个这样的人——她知道她可以挑选的，可是只要她试图去挑选，这就已经不是爱情了；但假如她不去挑选，她又何从知道究竟要和谁共渡一生呢？

——也许这个人还没出现，她自欺欺人地想，转而却又觉得，这个人晚点出现才好呢，过了一秒她再警惕地审视自己的这种思想时，却发现这种思想显然并非正常的爱情了。

哪个正常人会不渴望爱情呢？谁会像她这样愿意永远生活在孤独里？即便她拥有友谊，但那也取代不了爱情。

“当然，你父母的爱情也不是一帆风顺的，”西里斯继续说着，他的脸上挂着回忆往事的幸福微笑，但哈莉却觉得他的声音慢慢变得遥远起来。

“最初大家都觉得，仅凭詹姆的相貌和家世以及在学业上的优胜，就足以让莉莉动心，这也是我们的幼稚之处——我们花了很多年才渐渐成熟起来，也才渐渐明白什么才是真正的爱情，所以我的建议是，你不妨多给你的朋友们一点时间——这些事必须经历过才能懂得。”

“也许有比这更重要的事……”哈莉模糊地说，她思绪四散，一时之间竟不能成功地聚拢来。

“那不矛盾，哈莉。”西里斯再次说，“生活并不是非如此不可的——你看，虽然莉莉和詹姆在一起了，但我和卢平可还是独身一人啊！我是在阿兹卡班呆了十年，没有开拓新生活的可能性，可是卢平为什么也不找一个呢？你总不能说，人一定要给自己找个伴，你得知道，有些人天生就喜欢享受孤独……”

“孤独有什么好处吗？”哈莉好奇地问，“我知道霍格沃兹的老师就没有几个结婚的。”

“如果婚姻能让他们觉得比独身更好，他们肯定愿意结，哈莉。”西里斯说，他想对哈莉说“你现在想这些还为时过早”，但他知道他的教女是那么早熟，比任何人都想要更深刻地理解生活的本质，她不可能因为他这样一句话就真的不想了，反而会想得更多。他看到她的灵魂好像被人捏在掌心的麻雀苦苦挣扎，想要高飞却困于命运的辖制，他的心再一次地滑向不可知的薄雾里，莫可名状，却又让人沉迷的温情撩动着他的情绪。

“可有时候命运总会跟你开些玩笑，一些情感总会在不适当的时候到来，又理所当然地消失。”他说，尽可能地想让气氛轻松一些，但语调却难以自抑地染上了凄苦，“有的人则毕生追求某种本质，这种追求天生就要求人们全力以赴，要求他们集中全部的精力，他们害怕和另一个人的纠缠浪费精力。换言之他们就是需要孤独，因此也主动选择了独身，即使是半途忽然被爱情拉走，也能在几个月之后就回归他们认为的正途。他们这种做法对于爱他们的人而言确属无情无义，但对他们所追求的东西来说，却是一种不可或缺的态度，我们把他们称之为殉道者——他殉葬了自己的一切来追求他认为最好的东西，爱情对他们来说只是点缀，有时甚至是累赘。”

他停了一会儿没有说话，哈莉则把他的话反复咀嚼着，她不太明白西里斯说这番话的用意，他的话甚至让她想起了西弗勒斯·斯内普，一个爱情、魔药和黑魔法防御术的殉道者？

“……爱情不是必需品，不是拥有它就更高贵完美，不拥有它就是有缺憾，爱情的成功与否也不能定义一个人的成败，哈莉。”他接着说，“应该说，除了某些显而易见的观点外，并没有什么绝对的真理存在，没有绝对正确的事——莉莉和詹姆的结合是一种正确，我、卢平和邓布利多等人的独身则是另一种正确——不应该将这些正确对立起来，也没必要给每件事都赋予什么了不起的意义——所以，何不让你的朋友在具体的生活里自己去领悟这些呢？我相信他们能自己找到自己的人生意义在哪里。”

“你是说我们不该过早定义自己的人生吗？”

“是的，哈莉。”西里斯轻声答道，他对自己的话起到的效用很满意，“不要过早定义什么是对，什么是错，而是要先找到真正的自我——大多数人活着并不能意识到个人的责任，而我们已经意识到了，这就是我们的幸运之处。剩下的仅仅只要随着自己的心就好了，跟随着我们自由的意志去生活就行了。”

“自由的意志。”哈莉喃喃地重复着，这意味着可以随心所欲吗？西里斯真信任她，他一点儿也不担心她会变坏，还是他觉得她怎么变坏也不会坏到哪里去呢？那么，她的自由意志是什么？她还是瞧不起霍格沃兹那些愚蠢的人，还是觉得海格与马克西姆夫人之间的事那么荒唐可笑，赫敏和罗恩则亟待成长，在目睹了这几次的争吵之后，她对他们的爱情还是报以悲观的态度。不过也许正如西里斯所说，即使他们的爱情失败，那也只是成长的一部分，不能说因为一次爱情的失败，他们的整个人生都失败了。

“我不知道除了战胜伏地魔我还应该做些什么，西里斯。”她迷惘地说，朝着西里斯茫然地一瞥。西里斯自己也动摇了，他走上前去，想把眼前这个柔弱的、颤抖的躯体抱在怀里，想和她一起坚定起来。假如要说有什么自由意志的话，这就是他此刻最想做的事。转瞬间他又开始怀疑起揽近这个身体的后果——这会违背他对自己的誓言。而如果是出于自由意志的话，他现在该做些什么呢？他把目光朦胧地定在哈莉的手指上，再一次感到自己对这个女孩所怀有的奇特的情感。这双白皙、细长的双手，正紧紧地捏在一起，她的手非常美，柔润的皮肤，分明的骨节和椭圆形的漂亮的指甲，透着种美好和优雅，还有种纠缠的焦虑。看着这双手，他不由得想象起手指触摸的情形来，各种不平静的、缠绕的动作在他眼前闪现，以及某种掠过身体和灵魂的颤栗——

他后退了一步。

但女孩不管不顾地上前来，用她细弱的胳膊抱住了他，她的脑袋亘古不变地偎在他的胸前。

“西里斯，我还能做些什么呢？”她凄惶地问，“如果没有敌人我又该干些什么呢？我根本不知道我的自由意志到底指向什么……”

“……没关系，哈莉。”他听到他自己放低了音量更温柔地说道，“也许我们可以把目标定在寻找我们的自由意志上，做你目前最想做的事——比如，先获得三强争霸赛的优胜？”

哈莉稍微移开了一点身体，观察着她教父的神情，她的眼神慢慢变得坚定起来了，好像忽然想通了什么事似的。西里斯感到自己的心砰砰直跳，但还极力维持着微笑，他甚至大胆地直视哈莉那双看透灵魂的双眼，同时心中暗暗祈祷她不要看到他脑中的幻象，因为他意识到其中放纵的秘密，他渐渐地、越来越多地被这些想象左右，并感受到突发的疲惫，但他还在坚持，仿佛故意要和这种情绪作对似的，他坚决地看着哈莉的眼睛，直到觉得自己微笑着的脸有些僵硬都不肯放弃。

“我目前最想做的事——”她喃喃自语，“我每一刻最想做的事都不相同，那样也可以吗？”

他听出她的弦外之意了——因为她在说话的同时，眼波轻触了一下他的嘴唇，她的眼神仿佛一片羽毛掠过，他想抵抗，但这想法和他抗拒的动作瞬间就消失得无影无踪，不到半秒钟他就失去了所有的防卫能力——因为什么呢？因为从自由意志而言——假如他肯听从内心的呼唤——那灼人的刺激没有一刻不在引诱他，他为了想要让事情步入正轨而竭尽全力——

“不要去定义事情的对错和意义，西里斯。”她小声地、重复着他的话，这让西里斯也感到迷惘——他是不是自己都没能践行自己的主张呢？但是——“照我说，也不要去考虑后果，因为这可能就是成长的一部分——我们经历过的疼痛促使我们更加成熟。”——这狡猾的女孩真的是他的教女？“请把头低下来一点儿，西里斯。”他知道她想干什么，但不知为何顺从地低下头去，就好像他也渴望已久似的。“踮着脚我无法坚持太久。”她向他微笑着解释，她的声音轻得像呼吸一样，让他为这带着温暖又罪恶的气息心醉神迷——她在他唇上轻轻一吻，他的身体不由得轻颤起来。

“不要问我这样做的理由，西里斯。”她又说道，“我答不上来，我不知道这当中的理由，但我知道，我想要这么做——这就是我此刻最想做的事。”她再凑过去，只把嘴唇靠近他的嘴唇，一个似吻非吻的距离，她急促的呼吸吹在他的唇上：“并不只是这一次，西里斯，是每一次。每一次我靠近你，我就想依偎在你的怀里，我希望你能紧紧地抱住我——”一条有力的手臂猛然搂紧了她，哈莉从喉间逸出一声动人的喘息，“就是这样，西里斯——你想要我对你倾诉我对你所有的幻想吗？你会一一满足它们吗？我的自由意志会不会干扰了你的自由意志呢？”


	254. 爱的形形色色

“……我总是以你的自由意志为先的。”他听到自己说。

“你这样太狡猾了，西里斯。”她用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻子，“你这样说好像只是在被动承受似的——只因为我想要这样，”她的嘴唇触着他刚刮过的胡子了，但她没如他所愿地再吻那两片性感的嘴唇，“有时候又因为酒，有时候则是因为时间给了你错乱的感觉——但我想告诉你——”她更轻地说，他的耳朵好像为了听清她到底在说些什么挨近了一点。他现在用两条胳膊抱着她了，她的气息——炉火的温暖、小玫瑰的香味，他心灵的悸动还有种种隐秘的、属于肉/体的美妙想象带起一股热烈的赤诚，假如他放纵这想象，让自由意志实现，如果这思想的烈火与肉/体的玫瑰合二为一，那会发生什么呢？那结果是不是她想要的？他过去只知道，生命的每一个瞬间都是不可替代的——尤其当双唇接触到甘美的汁液时，那一瞬间多可爱啊！他曾经享受着这种瞬间的快乐，但如今他的心却渴望将这瞬间转为永恒——

“我想看看真正的西里斯是什么样的。”她对着他的耳朵说，牙齿轻轻咬了那冰冷的耳垂一下，接着移开了嘴唇，保持一定的距离之后才开口，“我想知道你的自由意志是什么样的。”

他空着的那只手攫住她的下巴，用尽全身力气控制着自己的力道不至于弄疼她，但又要恰到好处地表达他的态度，他重新把她纳入怀中，追上了她逃走的双唇，在那上面轻轻地吻了一下。他感到怀中的身体似乎一下子软化了，她软瘫在他的胸前，好像借此将生活的重压传递给他了似的，他在瞬间感觉到人生重量的变化——要是她真的肯那倒好了，他想，要是哈莉真的愿意将生活中的种种不顺向他倾诉那倒好了，但在她十岁以前，她的所有问题都是自己独立解决的，她那时没人可以依靠，因此现在也养成了凡事都独自解决的习惯。她只有觉得自己的力量实在不足以解决事端的时候，才会尝试着求助别人——就像现在，西里斯几乎百分百地肯定，他的教女又遇到了某个无法解开的心结了，这也许和所谓的爱情相关，但不管他问与不问，她都不会告诉他真正的原因，他只能模糊地猜到，这也许和罗恩赫敏相关，但这不是最关键的地方，并且问题的实质和他本人也不会有什么关系。

也就是说，哈莉不是为和他的关系才这样痛苦的——但也说不定不是为了某个具体的男孩。一切都可能归结于她的人生经历，她受过的那些苦给她的思想打下了深刻的烙印，给了她思考问题的基本模式。一思及此，一股刺痛再次在西里斯的胸臆中蔓延开来，尽管那距离上一个吻还不到半秒钟，他又吻了她的嘴唇一下，来不及思想这个吻里是否掺杂了某种真切的混合着爱的欲/念。她的身体在他怀中微微颤动着，加重了他身体的负荷，她的呼吸声扰乱了他的心志，他根本没有时间去想什么才是他的自由意志就又吻了她一下，浅浅的，只是嘴唇碰触着嘴唇，仅仅是呼吸相闻。但为什么呢？他感到周围像是点燃了火炉，小玫瑰的香味好像在他鼻尖爆炸了，她的身体挤压着他，难耐地扭动着，但她没再继续主动吻他，她像在考验他。他一方面和自己对抗，另一方面却被模糊的、滚烫的、孕育着阴暗欲/望所笼罩。

但他最终没被自己所谓的“自由意志”裹挟。他及时收回了四散的思绪，抱住了哈莉，制止了她乱动的身体，他转而在她耳边轻声道：“哈莉，我爱你。我绝不允许任何人伤害你，包括我自己。”

他不知道这是不是哈莉想要的标准答案。但若说什么才是他的自由意志的话，这就是的——他认为自己尚未真正成熟，哈莉也是。他并不觉得大敌当前他们就不该谈论这种事，但他觉得哈莉真的需要一些时间来定义她心中的爱——并不只是爱情。

这是哈莉第一次直截了当地听到有人告诉她“我爱你”，她相信那时候德拉科想说但被她阻止了——因为她觉得德拉科只是还不明白爱的代价，他以为那个字可以随便说一说。但西里斯就不一样了，他的“我爱你”并非仅仅包含爱情，还包含有至高无上的、全心全意的奉献，他并非仅以仰慕者的身份来表达，还以教父、亲人、守护者的身份来倾诉他的心，倾诉属于西里斯的自由意志——他的想法恐怕不会以哈莉的自由意志为转移，却以保护她为前提。

意识到这一点，哈莉第一次重新怀着真挚和热诚端详着他英俊的脸，一种狂热的渴望从她纷繁杂乱的头脑中挣脱出来——这渴望明显地区别于肉/欲，甚至不带任何情/色的味道，它是那么干净纯洁，她头一次没对着这张英俊的脸感受到潮水的涌动，多少吃了一惊。但很快地，她被另一种种全新的感觉迷住了——她觉得自己像一粒初生的种子，被黑色的泥土温暖地包裹着，她的胚芽正在这泥土下萌动，尽管谁也不知道最终破土而出的是什么品种的花儿，但泥土却始终如一地爱护着它——那宁静的、有保障的感觉、那充满耐心和期盼的善意，正通过和她轻轻贴近的瘦削的躯体传递给她。一阵宽慰的暖流涌向她的全身，一个念头在她的脑子里一闪而过：这就是爱，这才是爱！虽然她无法具体地阐述它的定义——

哈莉·波特从西里斯胸前抬起头来，像一株幼苗吸饱了水重新站起来。虽然与此同时，她也感到自己和其他人的幼稚，但那仿佛也是可以被原谅的，当你拥有了一颗宽恕一切的心——啊她知道她没有那么宽容，但那又怎么样呢？在这一刻她愿意宽恕一切。

“我也爱你，西里斯。”哈莉清晰地说，她又意识到她的爱和他的不一样了。不过西里斯不是德拉科，他能明白她目前的状态，能让她自己去成长——她一想到这一点就无比感激，某个瞬间她似乎能模糊地感受到每一种爱的不同形态了，但她不是一个哲学家，无法清晰地指认每一种爱到底有什么区别，而她最希望拥有的（不是最需要的）爱又是哪一种。

圣诞节的第二天，大家都起得很晚。格兰芬多的公共休息室时比前些日子安静了许多，人们有一搭没一搭地交谈着，不时被哈欠打断。赫敏的头发又变得乱蓬蓬了。

“我觉得这太浪费时间了，”她很实际地说。

“可是很多人喜欢它。”哈莉笑着说，“你不为喜欢你的人稍作改变吗？”

“如果有人喜欢我，我希望他能喜欢我这个样子。”赫敏摇晃着大脑袋说，“我实在没时间去应付头发，而且我很庆幸霍格沃兹可以穿校服，那样我也用不着为每天穿什么费心了——时间那么宝贵。”她用力地点点头，瞥了附近的罗恩一眼。

罗恩和赫敏似乎达了一种默契，都闭口不提他们吵架的事。现在他们互相都很友好，但是客客气气的，显得有些不自然。哈莉把她听到的关于海格是混血巨人的事告诉了他俩，罗恩显得非常害怕，赫敏则不以为然，认为人们对巨人的恐惧不过是出于先入为主的偏见。

“——要是时间允许的话，”当赫敏转过去时，罗恩悄悄地对哈莉说，“可能她会再组织一个‘停止歧视巨人’的小团体，没准还要我们捐钱呢。”

哈莉对此哈哈一笑。随他们去吧，她想，反正也折腾不出什么大事来。不过圣诞节一过，第二场比赛的阴影随之而来，她还没研究出金蛋的秘密呢。本来她可以随时去塞德那里的，但不知道为什么，好像要和自己较劲似的，她又一次想看看自己对青春的男孩子有多少自控能力——从这一次和西里斯的亲密接触之后，她对男人和女人之间的情感发生了一些变化，在西里斯走前，她没再挨近他的身体了，不是道德观使然，而是她确实感受到男女之间有比肉/欲更强烈的、让人心脏悸动的东西——而当她想起塞德时，他宽阔的胸膛和结实的背肌以及漂亮的脸仍能激起她的热情，但她总觉得这太单薄了，似乎欠缺了许多让这热情更立体、更丰富的内在元素。

所以哈莉特别地、故意地不去找塞德里克，这反而更引起了塞德的渴望，他老有意无意地走过格兰芬多的餐桌旁，老在走廊里和她不期而遇，菲兹则经常去她那里玩耍，男孩从一堵高大的、冷静的墙变成了富有生机而沉默的野兽，那偶尔流露出来的疯狂气息让哈莉处在迷失的边缘，有时候她甚至在想，只有在西里斯身边她才能保持住一些冷静，她这是更接近爱的本质呢，还是更远离了呢？

几天过了去，假期彻底结束了，新学期的第一天就有海格的课，哈莉特别想看看海格有没有从恋爱失利中走出来，有没有认识他和马克西姆夫人之间的巨大差异呢？

然而，当他们来到海格的小屋时，却看到门口站着一个上了年纪的女巫。她灰白的头发剪得很短，下巴非常突出。

“快点儿，快点儿，上课铃已经响了五分钟了。”她厉声对他们说。他们深一脚浅一脚地在雪地里穿行，朝她走去。

“你是谁？”罗恩瞪着她，问道，“海格呢？”

“我是格拉普兰教授。”她干脆利落地说，“是你们保护神奇生物课的临时代课教师。”

“海格上哪儿去了？”哈莉又大声问了一遍——事情可能比他们想象的要严重。

“他不舒服。”格拉普兰教授不愿多说。

哈莉耳边突然传来不怀好意的轻笑声。她回头一看，斯莱特林的同学走了过来。他们一个个兴高采烈，只有德拉科·马尔福阴沉着脸。当他们看见格拉普兰教授时，谁也没有露出吃惊的样子。

“海格出什么事啦？”哈莉紧走几步，追上格拉普兰教授，问道。

“你就别管了。”她说，似乎以为哈莉是多管闲事。

“我要管。”哈利激动地说，“他到底怎么啦？”

但是格拉普兰教授好像没听见她的话。她领着学生们走过马厩，把他们带到一只独角兽面前，接着她让女生们走近观察，哈莉和赫敏悄悄地走到另一边。

“你觉得海格真的生病了吗，还是说——”

“海格从来没生过病。”哈莉说，“我们等一会儿去看看他吧——可能出了别的事，”

“好吧。”赫敏说，暂时也没有什么好的办法了。她们站在一块摸了那独角兽好几次，接着又站着听完了课。

“新老师的课上得还挺不错的，”赫敏说，他们三人正一起朝外面走去，德拉科刚好走在他们前面——哈莉觉得他是故意的，因为他回头看了她好几次，似乎在暗示她跟上。

——他这样是不是太不尊重她了？哈莉想，她正要同样故意落后一些，好避开德拉科的时候，他身上忽然掉出来一张报纸，刚好落在哈莉的脚前。

——我不会捡的，哈莉又想，我绝不会上当，不管他有什么事。尽管如此，她的眼睛还是往下瞟了一眼——我先看看到底是什么东西，她又想。接着她在报纸上看到了一张熟悉的面孔——海格。他报纸上的样子鬼鬼祟祟的，好像刚从哪儿偷完东西回来，然后一行巨大的标题映入她的眼帘：

“邓布利多的重大失误”。

哈莉立刻把它捡了起来，匆匆浏览了一遍。


	255. 不同层面的满足

该死的丽塔·斯基特。她竟敢在报道里诋毁海格——他的外形、教学风格都成了她攻击的对象，这里头自然还有德拉科·马尔福和潘西·帕金森等斯莱特林学生的添油加醋，德拉科告诉丽塔，海格如何指使一头鹰头马身有翼兽攻击了他，害他不得不在医院呆了整整一个星期；而克拉布则被弗洛伯毛虫咬了一口——可弗洛伯毛虫连牙齿都没有！

不过这些还算说得过去——哈莉的意思是，这还算是丽塔能掌握得到的消息。让人觉得奇怪的是，她接着写了海格的混血巨人身份，这显然是斯莱特林们也不知道的信息。哈莉仔细回忆着当时的情形，当海格询问马克西姆夫人是否也是混血巨人的时候，除了他们本人之外，就只有哈莉和穆迪在场了.这四个人里，谁会把这个消息吐露给丽塔呢？哈莉一下子就想到马克西姆夫人——可她有什么理由跟丽塔这种人联系呢？难道她不害怕丽塔会联想到同样高大的自己吗？

报道最后提到了哈莉和邓布利多。字里行间透着某种怀疑——不但怀疑哈莉和海格的关系，还怀疑邓布利多是否能保护好学生的安全。联想到之前丽塔曾把邓布利多形容为老疯子，哈莉不由觉得这是丽塔在享受作为一个报业人员，对自己敢挑战权威的行为产生了虚幻的满足，丽塔应该是打心底里相信，邓布利多不会真把她怎么样的。在这个前提下，她可能还觉得自己正从狡猾的邓布利多手中解救被他欺骗的巫师界呢。

得给她点教训，哈莉想，她得明白即使邓布利多不会怎么样，但不代表别人不会——

“她是怎么发现海格是混血巨人的？”罗恩忽然小声问。

“——可能是因为他说得太大声了，就被一些喜欢在暗地里偷听的人听到了。”哈莉说，意有所指地看着已经回过头来的德拉科。

“你是什么意思，德拉科·马尔福？”她厉声问道，“你凭什么对那个记者说我们都讨厌海格？”

德拉科的眉头显而易见地皱了一下：“我猜你是对巨人了解得还不够透彻，波特。你们在麻瓜世界长大的人可能不太清楚巨人曾和伏地魔勾结，制造过好几起麻瓜屠杀案——我们有什么理由相信，你的朋友鲁伯·海格没有受到他巨人血统的影响呢？并且我认为是时候结束这个蠢货的教学生涯了，我们可没人想在这养一辈子的炸尾螺。”他夸张地耸耸肩，“——实际上，学生家长也不会答应让他重返教坛，他们担心他会吃掉他们的孩子……”

“你这番话倒不是完全没有道理，马尔福，”哈莉强压着怒气假惺惺地说，她一时竟分不清这是德拉科故意这么说还是出自真心——她的理智告诉她，德拉科确实就是这么一个人，他对血统、出身和来历就是这么看重，他对海格的鄙夷和不满久已有之，只是他们俩有了那么一层暧昧之后，他没再当她的面说而已。

——他仅仅只是顾忌她的心情而已，并非真的认同了海格。

“不过你们斯莱特林就从没怀疑过你那两个小跟班克拉布和高尔的血统吗？以他们的外形和智商，我看他们可能是巨怪混血。你们真应该去好好查查他们的血统——正常人不会蠢到这地步的，还有你，德拉科·马尔福，”哈莉把报纸卷起来敲击着德拉科的前胸，打了两下之后一时想不到怎么才能更进一步侮辱他，正觉得气势有些下挫时，赫敏把报纸从她手里抽出来，狠狠地扔在了德拉科的脸上：“离我们远点，马尔福！”

干得好，朋友。哈莉暗暗为赫敏喝彩，她有点明白她们为什么是朋友了。

“你们在专心听讲吗？”格拉普兰教授的声音传来，哈莉和赫敏赶紧住了嘴。她们终于又开始认真听她讲解独角兽的知识了。不得不说，尽管他们三个都希望海格回来，可是抛开个人的情谊来评价的话，格拉普兰教授比海格更适合教这门课——学生们都对独角兽非常感兴趣，大家都盼着她能留下来彻底取代海格。

这样不行，哈莉进一步想道，即使海格回来，假如他还是这样教下去的话，他的课可能彻底没人听了。

下午放学后三个好朋友去拜访海格想安慰一下他，可是海格却好像失踪了似的，整整一个星期没有露面。一月中他们有机会去霍格莫德村了，就想借这个机会去那里找找他。星期六临行前，哈莉惊愕地看到克鲁姆从他们停泊的那条大船上下来，跳到冰冷的黑湖里——里面还结着冰呢！他干嘛这个时候学游泳？哈莉想到塞德里克曾经告诉过她，要在浴室里解出金蛋的谜底——难道这个谜和水有关？克鲁姆的校长卡卡洛夫已经打听出金蛋的秘密了好让克鲁姆做好准备？她真想问问克鲁姆是不是已经知道什么了。不过从上次的舞会事件之后，克鲁姆已经不怎么跟她说话了——而罗恩呢，哈莉也没听到他再谈论他的偶像克鲁姆了，偶像变成了情敌，这种情况恐怕是罗恩难以预想到的。

三人在三把扫帚巧遇了体育司的前司长巴格曼，他正被一群妖精恶狠狠地围着，不知道发生了什么事。他很快发现了前来玩耍的哈莉等人，就甩开了妖精，上来和正站在柜台边上的三人打招呼。

“你好，巴格曼先生。”哈莉礼貌地回礼，她很好奇今天不是比赛日，巴格曼为什么会上这儿来。

巴格曼让赫敏和罗恩先去找个位置坐下，就把哈莉带到了远离罗斯默塔夫人的吧台尽头。他首先祝贺了哈莉在上一次比赛时的精彩表现，哈莉道了声谢，但她知道巴格曼想说的不止这此，因为他完全可以当着罗恩和赫敏的面祝贺哈莉。不过，巴格曼似乎并不急于揭开谜底。哈莉看见他朝镜子里吧台那边的妖精们扫了一眼，他们都斜着黑眼睛，默默地望着巴格曼和哈莉。哈莉保持着一贯的笑容朝妖精们点了点头，他们渴盼什么似的看着她。

真奇怪——她以为妖精只对钱和宝物感兴趣呢。

“他们怎么了？”哈莉好奇地问。

“啊，他们在找老巴蒂·克劳奇，”巴格曼说，突然显得紧张起来，哈莉也一样，她猛地又听到这个名字，感到内心突地一震，不过她没表现出来，只是又点了点头，示意巴格曼说下去。“老巴蒂已经消失了两个星期了。”他说，“珀西说他病了，现在正在静养，每天只靠着猫头鹰传递消息——”

“魔法部没派人去探望他吗？没有证实他的病情？”哈莉突兀地问，巴格曼更加紧张地看着她。他呆滞地摇了摇头。

“——他有没有可能出什么事了？”哈莉接着问，老巴蒂的情况让人不能不心生怀疑——邓布利多知道这事吗？他肯定知道，因为这次舞会就是珀西代替老巴蒂出席的。想到邓布利多不会没有对策，哈莉稍微松了口气。

“恐怕不会，”他说，“这世上很少有人能打到他，他没太多敌手——”

“那伯莎呢？你们找到她的下落了吗？”哈莉不放松地发问，“魔法部丝毫不担心他们的安危吗？”

“……我们已经派人去找伯莎了。”他艰难地解释，样子不像一个魔法部官员了，倒像是哈莉·波特的手下，“但是我们确实找不到她——”

哈莉感到他的态度很有意思，他像在讨好她，希望她能听得进他的意见——以他的身份没必要如此，那他这么谦恭的理由是什么呢？这里面一定有问题。

“咳，我们在这里只顾谈论妖精和伯莎·帕金斯做什么？我实际上是想问你，”——巴格曼放低声音——“你对那只金蛋研究得怎么样了”

他还关心她的比赛——哈莉不由得想，就像上次一样，上次他看起来也很想把第一场比赛的秘密告诉她。为什么呢？他可是个中立的裁判！难道他是邓布利多的朋友，他希望霍格沃兹获取胜利？

“我和迪戈里都没解出金蛋的秘密。”她试探地说出塞德的姓。

“咱们不用管迪戈里。”他说，声音仍然很低，“你跟他不一样，你是被强行拉进这场争霸赛的，你不是自愿参加的……如果……如果我能帮得上忙……给你一个恰当的提醒……没关系，你只要说一句话。”

哈莉怀疑地看着他，他这样子就像脑子装满了阴谋诡计，但又使得不怎么高明的样子——他干嘛这么希望她获得优胜？他可是魔法体育司的司长啊！他怎么能自己带头违反章程呢？不过也许他是想误导她，好让她失败——但这也是不符合逻辑的，她一个人失败决定不了比赛的走向？。管怎么说，他的所作所为是极其不合理的，这背后一定有什么她不知道的原因。

“——假如这不违反规定的话，先生。”她轻声说，她倒要看看巴格曼说的到底是不是真的。

“这就好了，哈莉。”他仿佛很欣慰似的笑了笑，又朝妖精那边看了看，压低了声音，“带上你的金蛋去水里，听听它怎么说——”说完他就直起了腰，若无其事地看了看门口，韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟来了，一看到他们俩巴格曼就急匆匆地和妖精们一起跑掉了，双胞胎来不及和哈莉打招呼就追了过去，哈莉于是慢慢走回了罗恩和赫敏身边。

“他想要什么？”哈莉刚坐下来，罗恩就问道。

“他提出要帮助我解开金蛋的秘密。”哈莉说。

“他不应该这么做！”赫敏显得十分震惊，说道，“他是裁判之一！而且，你已经自己琢磨出来了——是不是？”

“是的，赫敏。”哈莉笑着说，她敢肯定巴格曼的话是真的，这跟塞德告诉她的一样，并且她能也能猜到克鲁姆练习游泳的原因了——不过他们俩又是怎么知道的呢？巴格曼不可能告诉他们，他肯定只希望她一个人获胜——但这对他有什么好处呢？

一个念头忽然闪过她的脑海：巴格曼以前是不是个食死徒？他是不是就是那个对火焰杯施混淆咒的高级巫师？甚至他是不是故意降低魁地奇世界杯的安保级别，确保食死徒们能混进去？他确实有这样的权力，他也是最方便干这些事的人——假如他曾是个食死徒，那么他也确实有这个动机——放跑可能还活着的小巴蒂·克劳奇，让她能参加三强争霸赛，让她能获得优胜，然后就会跟着一个巨大的阴谋，虽然现在谁也不知道那个阴谋是什么。她得马上回去问问穆迪，假如巴格曼真的是食死徒，那这一切谜题就能迎刃而解了。

“哼，我想，如果邓布利多知道巴格曼在劝你作弊，他肯定会很不高兴的！”赫敏的声音打断了哈莉的推理。她仍然是一副不以为然的神情，“我希望他也向塞德里克提供同样的帮助！”

“塞德里克早就知道谜底了，”哈莉说，她看见她的两个朋友都面露惊讶，不由得想扔下一个更重的炸弹，“我觉得克鲁姆也早就知道了。”——两个朋友的脸立刻不同了，赫敏的脸更红了，罗恩的脸更黑了。

“你们没看到他冬泳吗？我猜那就是为第二场比赛做准备。他看起来可真健康。”哈莉故意说。

“黑湖底下有巨乌贼呢，”罗恩说，掩饰不住地幸灾乐祸，“我希望它能认出他是我们学校请来的客人，别不小心把他卷到湖底了。”

“他喜欢我们学校吗，赫敏？”哈莉问，顺便再次带开话题，她可不想在这里接受一场道德教育，反正他们俩目前对自己的事比对其他的更上心，“我记得有人老批评我们霍格沃兹来着。”她意有所指地说。

“威克托尔真的不错，你们知道吗？”赫敏立刻说，她好像根本没看到罗恩那越来越黑的脸，她发自内心夸奖起克鲁姆，“他虽然是德姆斯特朗的，但他告诉我，他更喜欢我们这儿。”

罗恩看起来还想说些什么，但他忽然抬起头朝门口望去，脸上充满愤怒。哈莉和赫敏顺着他的目光望去，看到丽塔·斯基特走了进来。她买了饮料，和摄影师一起穿过人群，朝近旁的一张桌子走来。哈莉、罗恩和赫敏都瞪眼望着她。她正飞快地说着什么，似乎对什么事感到非常满意。

“……他在做什么，后面跟着一大群妖精？还说是带他们逛风景……完全是胡说八道……他是个撒谎的老手。是不是出什么事了？魔法体育司司长卢多·巴格曼名誉扫地……这个开头真够劲儿——我们只需要给它找一个合适的故事——”

“又想毁掉一个人的生活？”哈莉没多想什么就大声问道，随即一阵后悔——现在不是正面对抗丽塔·斯基特的时候，她可能会让丽塔把注意力从海格和巴格曼那里转移到她身上，这不该是她的做事风格，她不应该这么直接道出心中所想。可在后悔的同时，一连串愉悦的肥皂泡在她的心中上升，随后爆裂开来，炸得她的脑袋一片眩晕，接着又一串新的——它们不停地膨胀着，这愉悦的感觉把那一丁点后悔完全淹没了，她的喜悦如此真实，她禁不住开始放纵这感觉在她体内肆虐了。

几个人转过脸来。丽塔·斯基特看清了说话的是谁，镶着珠宝的眼睛后面的眼睛一下子睁大了。

“哈莉！”她说，顿时笑容满面，“太好了！你们为什么不过来一起——”

“我宁可跟巨怪待在一起，女士。”哈莉沉浸在晕乎乎的喜悦中说，“巨怪都让我觉得友善——起码他们不会胡说八道诋毁别人——你那么报道海格是为了什么？为了满足你的窥私欲？”

丽塔·斯基特扬起描得很浓的眉毛。

“我们的读者有权知道真相，哈莉。我只是履行我的——”

“履行你的什么职责？你的报道里有一大半是捏造的——你对海格的采访是断章取义，你听信了斯莱特林的谣言——如果你稍微用点心，你就该知道弗洛伯毛虫根本没有牙齿，它怎么可能咬得破人的手指呢？你的谎言简直不堪一击。”她轻蔑了笑了一下，注意到周边的人声音小了下去并且竖起了耳朵——很好，这是个只要上过神奇动物保护课的人都知道的常识，只要抓住这一处假话，人们自然会对整篇报道产生疑问。

“你还把一些不相干的东西联系在一起，炮制阴谋论，企图让大家怀疑邓布利多的智慧——你是在欺骗那些愚蠢又轻信的人，还是觉得对抗过两任黑魔王的伟大巫师邓布利多的智慧还比不上你？”哈莉故意环视了一下四周，人们面面相觑，似乎也在思考凭自己的智慧有没有可能质疑邓布利多。哈莉对他们的态度很是满意，决定再点一把火，“海格在霍格沃兹呆了几十年，他从没闹出任何乱子！这里的人们也跟他相处了几十年，他是什么样的人大家有目共睹，你妄图用一篇报道就抵消人们对他的信任，你是不是觉得你可以玩弄人性？”

“我是在为你着想，哈莉。”丽塔的笑容微微闪动了一下，但她马上又把它重新固定好了，“他的血液里就是有巨人的成分，跟狼人一样，这是颗定时炸弹，你不知道它什么时候会发作——所以为了你的安危着想——我不得不——”

赫敏猛地站了起来，她紧紧攥着杯黄油啤酒，就好像那是一颗手榴弹。

“你这个讨厌的女人，”她咬牙切齿地说，“你什么都不在乎，只要能捞到故事，不管是谁都不放过，是不是？”

“坐下，你这个傻乎乎的小丫头，对自己不明白的事不要乱说。”丽塔·斯基特冷冷地说，她的目光落到赫敏身上时变得冷漠凶狠，她打量着赫敏乱蓬蓬的头发。赫敏不甘示弱地回望着她。

“你才傻呢！”罗恩气愤死吼道，“假如你连弗洛伯毛虫没有牙齿都不知道的话，你凭什么对海格指指点点？”

丽塔·斯基特看起来就要气疯了，赫敏把哈莉和罗恩都拉出了酒店，他们完全不想理这个女人了。

“她要报复我们了，”他们快步来到大街上时，罗恩压低声音担忧地说。

“让她试试吧！”赫敏满不在乎地说，但气得浑身发抖，“我会给她点厉害尝尝！我是傻乎乎的小丫头？哼，我会让她付出代价的。先是为哈莉，然后是为海格……”

——这就是她的朋友们。一股激情在哈莉的脑海里不受控制地涌动，这激情仿佛自那晚西里斯离开后就没离开过，在刚才她为维护海格发出的第一声怒吼时胀大起来，并促使她试图从事情的另一面开始思考。这次她脑子里难得没有冷静地思考什么友谊的阴暗面了，什么嫉妒，什么操控，什么利益，统统都消失了——那只是些小问题，她怎么就不多看看友谊甚至爱情的主流呢？瞧，即使罗恩和赫敏还在闹着别扭，但他们在维护她和海格的问题上，之前在维护霍格沃兹和邓布利多的问题上，却是如此惊人的一致！

那么——她小心翼翼地想，这是不是就是他们互相喜欢的基础？这是不是爱的真正起源？更有趣的是——她忽然想到了她自己。她刚才干嘛也为海格出头？这关她什么事？她不是也觉得海格经常好心办坏事吗？还有，为什么在听到有人侮辱霍格沃兹和邓布利多的时候她会那么愤怒？假如换一个人，假如是德拉科·马尔福听到了这些话呢，他会像她这么愤怒吗？哈莉觉得他可能会跟着一起说他们的坏话。想到这儿，她似乎又明白点什么了。

“算我一份，赫敏。”她咧开嘴笑着说，现在想起德拉科已经难以激起她内心过多的痛苦了——两人各有各的幸福和挣扎，他们的情感其实难以真正互通。即使没有伏地魔，他们也走不远——青春肉/体的吸引和迷恋不会维持太久，何况随时都能找得到替代品。“我们当然要给她点厉害尝尝的，首先，我们得调查她是从哪儿知道海格的秘密的——我敢肯定，这才是一个了不得的大新闻，她可能在霍格沃兹藏了一个帮她打听消息的间谍，而这个间谍要么穿了隐身衣，要么就是不是人类。”

“有什么要帮忙的尽管说。”罗恩说，“任何事。”

他们迈着大步跑得飞快，哈莉觉得自己像是真的回到了一年级，那时她什么都不曾怀疑过。他们穿过那道两边有翼野猪护着的大门，跑过场地，来到海格的小屋旁。

“海格！”赫敏喊道，一边敲打着他的房门，“海格，够了！我们知道你在里面！没有人在乎你妈妈是个巨人，海格！斯基特那个讨厌的女人，你不能让她得逞！海格，快出来吧，你不是在——”

门忽然开了，房子里除了海格之外，还有邓布利多，他微笑着看着他们，请他们进去。

——邓布利多，每次不管出了什么事，他都会在最关键的时刻出现，这一次他肯定也是来劝说海格留下来的。哈莉看着他的脸，看着他的白胡子，心里暖洋洋的，她很久没有这种感觉了。

她看到邓布利多向海格保证，家长们都希望他留下来，他还举了很多莫名其妙的例子——在场的人全都听不懂他弟弟到底把山羊怎么了，但他的表情和语气已经足够让海格失声痛哭，最后海格决定不再纠结，答应邓布利多星期一就回去教课。

“真是了不起的人啊，邓布利多……了不起的人……”邓布利多走了之后，海格流着泪说，他终于给哈莉赫敏和罗恩讲起了他的父亲和母亲，讲起了巫师间因为血统发生的种种歧视。

“你知道吗，哈莉？”他说，从他父亲的照片上抬起头，眼睛非常明亮，“当我第一次见到你时，你使我想起了我自己。你父母双亡，担心自己在霍格沃茨不适应，记得吗？你不相信自己真的有能力……可是现在再看看你，哈莉！学校的勇士！”

哈莉想要回他一个很正常的笑容，就像平常那样，安抚一下海格激动的情绪——但是那笑容半路就扭曲了，她又控制不住自己把嘴咧得很大。她再一次怀疑起自己过去的看法——她曾觉得，海格的信任和支持是廉价的，因为首先——他很无能，其次他很轻信，得到他的信任极其简单，因此也就不值得珍惜——从理智上来说，她到现在还这么想；但那股延续的冲动攫住了她，她想起她头一次看到海格的那一天，她想起自己头一次吃到的被挤得扁扁的真正的生日蛋糕的味道，还有海格给她烤的香肠——那之前她从没吃过别人做的东西！她的眼眶热了起来，那一种奇特的感觉持续不断地在她喉头涌动。

这时海格又朝她望了片刻，然后非常严肃地说：“你知道我希望什么，是不是，哈莉？我希望你赢，真的希望。这会使他们都看到……并不是只有纯正血统的巫师才能做到。用不着为自己的出身而羞愧。这会使他们都看到邓布利多的观点才是正确的，一个人只要有魔法才能，就应该允许他入校。你那只金蛋钻研得怎么样了，哈莉？”

“我已经明白那是怎么回事了，海格。”哈莉说，她看着海格幻想她赢得争霸赛冠军时，那胡子拉碴的脸上的喜悦表情，她知道她永远不会忘记这一幕了，“我很快就会解开这个谜的，放心吧。”她今晚就要去证实巴格曼说的到底是不是真的，再把她的怀疑直接报告给穆迪。

“真是我的好孩子……让他们看看，哈莉，让他们看看。把他们都打败。”

这天傍晚，哈莉和罗恩、赫敏一起返回城堡时，海格的这句话一直在哈莉的耳边回响，她于是决定今天半夜里去级长浴室试试看到底能不能解开金蛋的谜底。那么，要不要去找塞德里克呢？从技术层面上来说已经不需要了，她知道该怎么做。

等她上了床，盖着温暖的被子时，白天那暖洋洋的感觉又回到了她的身上。特别是邻近午夜时分，她听着熟睡了的室友们的呼吸声，她们睡得那么平静、均匀而机械，她自己则惬意地在被子里舒缓着四肢，扭动了几下之后，她忽然感到，自己身体的每一个部分都和被子及床单相触，好像有数只温和的手在触摸着她。她继续惬意地动着，突如其来的，另一种需要开始在皮肤和骨髓里苏醒了，并且迅速聚集起来，直到完全觉醒，它像一件柔和又坚韧的罩衫罩住了她的头——罩衫里面尽是奇妙的幻觉——那些颤抖的吻、迷乱的抚摸，被挤压的快/感还有那些难以启齿又大胆奇特的梦——是的，友谊是令人满足的，可它只能满足人需求的一部分，它绝对绝对无法取代另一种东西，并且它的满足竟不由分说把那没有满足的部分带到了她的面前。

渴望刺激着她的身体，追逐着她的每一寸皮肤，如同一根调皮的鼠尾草同时骚动着她的肉体和灵魂，同时又有一根巨大的权杖，无情地撞击着她的体内，让她感到深切的暗痛——她的身体里是否有一处深深的凹陷？它是否正渴望被人填满？她是否应该满足它？她从未这样鲜明地体会过这强烈的失落与渴望——一大团暗红色的、滚烫的云绕着她飞舞，她脑子里嗡嗡作响，眼前冒着同样暗红的火舌，她浑身燥热，呼出的气又湿又热，那需要像又细又尖的牙齿一样撕咬着她的肉/体，各种性/感的想象在她脑海里盘旋——不，她需要——她要满足——太久了——

哈莉从床上猛地翻身坐了起来。她带着她的金蛋，穿上隐身衣，她急匆匆地寻找着可以提供这一切又不会惹麻烦的地方。她找到菲兹，猫像支欲/望之箭直奔赫奇帕奇休息室，男孩很快出现了。

“哈莉！”他小声喊道，哈莉看着他的脸，她的眼前一片炽热的模糊，她分不清眼前的男孩到底是谁，但她感觉到了他身上那股青春的、雄健的气息。

“你最近还好吗？”男孩担忧地问。

“我还好。”她咕哝着，气喘吁吁，“快带我去级长浴室。”


	256. 浴室

浴室的门在他们身后“砰”地一声被关上，塞德里克还在想着怎么告诉哈莉进入赫奇帕奇，女孩已经转过身来。她把那颗金蛋随意地往地上一抛，任它在地板上滚动，又取下她那标志性的眼镜扔在一边，身体则不由分说地挤向了他，把他压在门上。

哈莉·波特一言不发，只凭着体内那股热情，将身体完全交给需要来主宰。那需求迫使她在塞德里克强健的躯体上蛇一般地扭动，她一只手快速地解开了他的衣带，他的睡衣敞开了，露出贲起的胸肌，她把烧红的脸贴在他紧绷的肌肤上面，感到她的脸到脊椎瞬间被数道闪电穿过，整个上半身像是失去了知觉，脑袋里尽是晃动的景物，一时间她什么也想不起来，似乎她的灵魂已被人占有，身体已经变为空虚，她在他身上不停地震颤着，夹紧了双腿。那双腿因过分用力也变得难以支撑已经虚化的肉/体——她不曾想到这股魔鬼般的浪潮竟入侵得如此快速而不可抗拒，她的体内像烧着某种硫化物，除了要烧灼她的身心外，还促使她去接触能带来快乐的、同样极易燃烧的其他身体。

但她不懂得究竟要如何燃烧。她徒劳地在塞德身上蹭着、挤压着，发出断续、细弱、濒死般的哀鸣，她得到了一些满足，但是又被这种满足激起更强烈的需要。她想要得到卢修斯·马尔福说过的那种极致的快乐，又恐惧于它可能带来的严重后果。意愿与抗拒纠缠不清，她无法明确说出此刻她要什么——塞德捧起了她的脑袋，蓝灰色的眼睛对上焦距模糊的绿色眸子，眸子里氤氲着欲/望的雾气，她半张着嘴，失神地、半是邀请地看着他。

朦胧中，她看到塞德里克吃惊地盯着她的眼睛，他像被她鲜活的魔力给感染了，又或者他体内的那股压抑已久的需要被她的需要激发了，他的生命力——从舞会时就已经觉醒的、属于少年的强大生命力此时再一次因哈莉·波特的需要膨胀了，像有个强壮热情的真我从他苍白冷漠的皮肤下爬出来，它渴望将这散发着芳香的绿色据为己有。不过他对需要的表现形式不同于哈莉·波特，一旦意识到他是多么需要她时，他飞快地捧起了她的脸，吻住了她的嘴唇。只过了一秒，他的舌头已经深入，他的喘息开始剧烈，他用力地呼吸着，一只手扶着她的后脑，另一只则搂紧她的腰，他只需单手一个用力，哈莉就整个悬在他身上了，她双腿环着他的腰，手则环着他的脖子，可能两性肉/体的接触会导致膝盖忽然虚弱不堪吧，塞德的身体被哈莉撞在门上发出数声巨大的声响，但他已经什么都听不到了——他的鼓膜里充斥着哈莉·波特同样热切的从喉咙深处哼出的欲/望之歌，他忙着用身体包裹着她的身体，忙着放纵各种敏锐的感官去感受。

他感受那喘息、那呻吟、雄性灵魂的撕裂、那痉挛的撞击和那奇特的张力，他不留余地地吻着她，他闻到哈莉·波特身上那独有的、带着真正饥渴的味道，那白雪与阳光、玫瑰与夜莺、野性与黑暗、那真实又带着无数秘密的奇特芳香、游走在他胸前的好奇的手、抚摸他背肌用指甲摁出指印的手指、夹紧他腰的双腿……

再一次，他感受到那灵魂融化带来的恐惧和希望，但他没时间去思考更深层次的东西，他的心被那需要整个填满了，不过他清晰地体会到，他的需要绝不仅限于肉/体，绝不是沉湎于头脑的某种工具，不为单一的需要所主宰。假如是这样的话，那么随便谁的肉体都可能带来愉悦感，只要它能满足男性单一的身体需要。它不能在让人体会肉/体快乐的同时，还能感受到幸福满足和宁静……而且现在他觉得自己过去所畏惧的、生命力的流转已经不再可怕了，他的心中充满了奉献者的愉悦，他想他此时可以随便这女孩怎样。

这时哈莉移开了嘴唇。

“……也许我们该看看那金蛋里到底藏着什么。”她说着，嗓子哑得要命。塞德松开了手——这女孩再多这样挑/逗他又放开他几次，他迟早要当场死亡。现在哈莉·波特像条鱼一样无力地滑向地面，她靠着他的身体呼呼喘气，他靠着四下打量转移注意力。

“好的，”他简短地说，装作已经完全不在乎的样子了——他没因为盯着浴池猛看想什么多余的东西，只是想应该先打开水龙头，接着等他指导完怎么解开金蛋的谜立刻就走。

哈莉移开身体，慢吞吞地走到一边捡起她的眼镜和金蛋，接着把她的眼镜放在一旁的柜子上，把金蛋立在浴池旁边，塞德掏出魔杖给她打开了几个水龙头，它们喷起粉红色和蓝色的泡泡来，还有个龙头在喷水红色的雾气，这一切在大型枝形吊灯下显得那么迷离惝恍。一会儿浴池就满了，塞德又让它们全都停下，哈莉站在浴池前，一时不确定该不该当着塞德的面脱掉衣服下水——或者矫情地穿着衣服下水呢？

——塞德肯定会转过身去的。她这么想着，回头看了男孩一眼，他正站在门口凝视着她，入了迷一样，他的目光非常柔软，一下子击中了哈莉的心。

她咬住嘴唇开始脱起了衣服。她没再看他，但感到那目光不受控地停留在她身上，他在注视着她的动作，似乎忘记了一切——但那目光里头似乎没有任何肉/欲的成分，好像仅仅在欣赏一朵正在开放的红苹果花。她让睡衣轻轻地掉落在地上，露出美好青春的身体，她脱下她的内衣，骄傲地挺起她的胸，她感到那看着她的目光透着惊奇，一种隐隐的、偷偷摸摸的悸动，但那仍是可控的，那悸动与本能属于健康而又自然的男孩，并没有丝毫的亵渎。让她感到即使现在他们拥抱，也不会带来多少色/情的意味。

她伸出腿钻进了水里。水真深啊，她的脚勉强够到池底，只能站立着靠在池边。

“塞德！”她喊道，“能把金蛋递给我吗？”

男孩走过来，把浴池旁的金蛋递给她。现在换他一言不发了，好像说话会泄掉他的意志力似的——他看着她那赤裸/肉感的肩头，那圆润晶莹的皮肤在五颜六色的雾气下显得那么美，他感到舞会上那股组成他生命力的别样的东西又苏醒了，他看到她的眼睛里藏着逗趣的、娇柔又富有穿透力的火焰。她仿佛明白一切似的，吩咐他坐在池边。

“你得指导我怎么才能得出金蛋的秘密。”女孩解释说。

她越解释就越显得欲盖弥彰，越显得暧昧无比。塞德清晰地感觉到，哈莉是知道他读得懂她就是想把他留在这儿的真实用心才故意说的——不过她可能不知道，与其说坐在浴池边上，他更愿意站在浴池里。

“我现在该怎么做？”她问。

“——先把金蛋放在水里。”男孩清了清嗓子说。

“然后呢？”

“然后把它打开，听它和你说些什么。”男孩说。从刚才开始，他就一直避免和她对视，他强迫自己看着门那边，准备随时从这儿逃走，他对自己的勇气和意志忽然没那么自信了。但她忽然变得异常安静，水下的金蛋的歌声他是听不到的，不过他早知道那很短——过了三分钟，哈莉还没从水里探出头来，怎么了？他真想回头看看哈莉是不是已经浮上来了，随着内心疑问的扩大，他支撑不住了，忍不住回过头去，只见哈莉·波特那张完美的脸正在他背后笑嘻嘻地望着他，好像一直在等他回头一样给了他一个惊喜——她朝他泼了一大捧水，然后揪住他系好了的睡衣带子，把他拽进了水里。巨大的水花一下子淹没了他们俩。

他扑倒在她身上，急切地寻找她的嘴唇，水哗哗地响着，打湿了地板上一切，也包括他的感官。他从不知道他身上肆虐着怎样的野兽——她那双眼充满了渴望，深不可测，一瞬间软弱与激情同时掠过他的身体，他抓住她的腰把她从水里拉出来，让她的上半身仰躺在地板上，下半身依然浸在水里，但她很快又环住了他的腿。他来不及欣赏任何香艳的美景，再次攫住她的嘴唇，她咯咯的坏笑被他堵在嘴里，他按住她乱动的腿，将它们置于他的身下——多奇妙啊，它们最初也是这样相遇的——没有任何理由地交缠在被子里，一想到这个，他的心不由得在胸膛里缩紧了，他明确地感觉到，他想脱掉身上这碍事的睡衣，他想没有阻碍地亲近她，但在那之前，他觉得他先应该做一件事——有些事必须有一个必要的程序。

“哈莉……”他移开嘴唇小声在她耳边说，“如果可能的话，我想告诉你，我希望我们能够……”

“你不会想的。”她突然说，塞德惊愕地看着她，她脸上透着一股怯生生的表情，好像在害怕着什么。

“……我们应该进一步确认一下，”她接着说，“还应该更深入地了解一些。”塞德觉得女孩的身体好像变凉了一些，他明白了什么似的站起身，抱来一条大浴巾盖在浑身湿漉漉的女孩身上，哈莉从地上站起来，擦干了身体，又穿上睡衣。她表情很冷淡，好像那些欲/火从来不曾出现过似的。

“谢谢你，塞德。”哈莉走到他身边说，一时想不到应该说些什么——她早该想到的！她怎么能指望他们会不想要和她在一起呢？他们不知道的是，她还完全没有做好准备——

“别有压力，哈莉，我并不想说什么过火的、超出我们关系之外的话。”塞德温和地说，他那双同样温和的蓝灰色的眼眸看着她，好像在瞬间理解了很多东西，而那也正是他很在乎的、人与人之间的交际问题。“我们可以顺其自然——假如有一天我们能更理解对方，能更深入的交流，到我们觉得说一些话而不会影响我们的关系，我才会说出来。”这是谎言，显而易见的谎言，他想，心中掠过一阵刺痛。哈莉那佯装镇定的眸子越看他，他越觉得那刺痛难以忍受。她的紧张慢慢放松了，露出一个真心实意的笑容，他却觉得自己像要裂开了似的，脑子里泾渭分明地回荡着伤感与愉悦两种截然不同的情绪。


	257. 拯救爱而不是被爱拯救

哈莉又抱了他一下，穿上了隐身衣。此时她看到桃金娘的鬼魂坐在水龙头上方——她是从哪儿冒出来的？哈莉肯定她脱衣服的时候桃金娘还不在现场。也许桃金娘看见了她和塞德刚才在地板上接吻——她这算是如愿了吗？哈莉不无调侃地想。她不在乎被桃金娘看见，因为没多少人愿意搭理桃金娘，也不会有人去问她什么。

哈莉相对轻松地走出了浴室。刚走出来，她就看到穆迪向她走了过来，她立刻担心起来：穆迪的魔眼会不会透过墙壁看到点什么？他也看到了刚才地板上那热火朝天的一幕了吗？要是看到了他会怎么想呢？会责怪她只会把时间浪费在这种事上吗？她感到穆迪正透过隐身衣和她对视。

“找出第二场比赛的秘密了吗，哈莉？”穆迪走到她身边说，他说话的时候脚步仍然不停地朝前面走去，发出“嗒嗒”的声响。

“我听到了金蛋里有人在说话。”哈莉跟在他身边小声说道。既然穆迪没有问起刚才浴室里发生的事，那她也没必要提起她是解开金蛋秘密的具体经过。

“它们说些什么？”穆迪加快脚步朝他的房间走去，“跟我说说你的想法。”

“它们说，它们无法在地面唱歌，而我推测它们可能是水下生物——能在水底下唱歌的只有人鱼。此外，它们还说它们抢走了我最心爱的宝贝，而我只有一个小时能夺回我的宝贝——”

“这么说你首先得想办法最少能在水底呆上一个小时，”穆迪说，“其次你得带着武器，好解救被抢走的宝贝——你猜它们会抢走你的什么宝贝？”

“可能是隐身衣什么的，”哈莉随便猜测道，“不过我不怎么会游泳，这下怎么办？”

“——我不能直接告诉你答案，哈莉，”穆迪笑着说，他的脸在月光下分外阴森可怖，“没有一个正常人能什么装备都不带就在水底下呼吸一个小时，即使你是游泳健将也不行。你得动用魔法的力量，比如把自己变成一条鱼，或者找些能让你在水底呼吸的草药之类的。好了——”

他说着就要回到他的房间里去了，哈莉跟着走了进去，如此自然。她还理所当然地掏出了魔杖，给了这房间几个恶咒检查魔法。接着她把门关上了。

“——我还没学会人类变形呢，先生。”哈莉装作沮丧地说，打算牢牢瞒住她是个阿尼玛格斯的事，“那要到六年级才能学。”

穆迪颇有其他意味地看了她一眼：“要不是我上这儿来教书，我真没想到你真的在按照年级上课，哈莉。在我的想象中，邓布利多应该早就安排人给你补课了——我相信要不是我主动提出来，你到现在不能学习点额外的知识呢。”他摇了摇头。

他是什么意思？哈莉敏锐地想到。当然，她早就学会了人类变形，还练成了阿尼玛格斯，但这确实不是出自邓布利多的授意，而是在西里斯和斯内普的帮助下学会的——那么问题来了，假如她终有一天要面对伏地魔，那么邓布利多为什么会不让她多学一点儿，以加大她生存下来的几率呢？

——除非他也觉得她没法活下去。

“那你现在只能往草药那里想想了。”穆迪可惜地说，好像刚才那些话只是哈莉想多了，“我猜其他人可能已经掌握了人类变形的方法。”

“——您不能帮我吗？”哈莉期待地问，语气随之变得更加恭敬，她当然不会告诉穆迪她其实打算去找找斯内普，问问他有什么草药让她能在水里呆一个小时，，“上次您就把马尔福变成了一只完美的白鼬。”

“我倒是想。”穆迪说，“但是如果我帮你帮得太过火会被判定作弊的——此外虽然马克西姆夫人和卡卡洛夫四处找线索，但邓布利多不许我们也这么干，这一点你也早就知道啦，邓布利多在大事上从来都是个大公无私的人。”

——他是话里有话，哈莉再一次这么确定。之前她还是很信任他的，但是自从他说了罗恩的坏话，并且引发了她对爱的不确定和不信任之后、在她被西里斯他们拉回来之后，她对他的话则总有几分怀疑。当然，这也可能出自他的“不要随意相信任何人”之类的教导，这促使她也不能全然地相信他。

“我能理解。”她言不由衷地说，紧接着忽然又怀疑起该不该把她发现的、卢多·巴格曼的事报告给他，不过转念一想，她大可再把这件事说给邓布利多，然后再写信告诉给西里斯，好增加判断的准确度，想好了这些，哈莉才再次开口。

“其实我还有件事要报告给您，先生。”她说，“我想知道，卢多·巴格曼曾经是食死徒吗？”

“老实说，我们不知道他是不是——不过他曾经因为给黑魔王的党羽传递过情报，差点被克劳奇先生关进阿兹卡班，不过因为陪审团的坚决反对——”他嘴巴处的洞斜了一下，表示他对这件事无限嘲讽，“因为他们很感激他在魁地奇比赛里打败了土耳其，所以最后他被无罪释放了——你发现什么了吗，哈莉？”

“这么说他很有可能就是幕后黑手，先生。”哈莉说出了那天她观察到的卢多·巴格曼鬼鬼祟祟的举动以及她的推论。“我觉得他是唯一有机会并且有动机这么做的人。”她最后说。

“这个情报相当有用，哈莉，这能让我们打开一个口子，”穆迪严肃地说，“不过众所周知，卢多·巴格曼没什么脑子，他可能做不了那么复杂的事，不然他也很难被你发现，他背后肯定还有别的人——我倒特别怀疑那个魔药教授还有卡卡洛夫，他们可是被我亲手抓住的，而且凭着阴谋诡计又从我手里溜走了——总有一天我要把他们全都抓住。”说到这里，他的脸上流露出憎恶的冷笑，这种对食死徒的仇恨是骗不了人的。

哈莉再次想到，穆迪可能是在长期的追捕食死徒的过程中个性慢慢扭曲了，他一定遭遇过很多死亡和背叛，才促使他这样不相信爱能拯救世界，不过这算不上什么特别大的问题，因为哈莉·波特自己对所谓爱的力量也是抱有怀疑态度的，假如爱真能拯救世界，那么它为什么不在哈莉·波特出现以前就干掉伏地魔呢？难道在她出生之前爱就不存在吗？

但是爱能带来美好。她这么一想，感到自己的心情比之前舒畅了许多，也许爱不能解决实际问题，但它能让人感受到幸福，反过来也可能让人自然而然地解决一些问题。但同时她又想，这可能只是她自己想过得更愉快的一种自我安慰和欺骗。她看着眼前被生活折磨得面目全非的中年男人，看着他手里的酒壶，他那不成人形的脸，不由怀疑地想到，他到底是意志坚定呢，还是对除了追捕食死徒之外的生活一无所知不得不如此呢？假如没有了对食死徒的恨的支撑，他还能怎么活下去呢？那么这是不是说明，有时候恨也可以成为支撑一个人的信念？

她一个劲地胡思乱想，一边继续跟穆迪聊着，分析卢多为什么那么希望哈莉赢，以及他和斯内普、卡卡洛夫勾结的可能性。穆迪一个劲地把话题往邓布利多身上引，他一直说要把这些事报告给邓布利多，这次绝不会让他再次宽宥西弗勒斯·斯内普了。

“老实说，我更想知道我自己的角色。”哈莉猝然开口，“我想知道邓布利多或者伏地魔到底打算怎么安排我——现在我觉得我似乎在命运的道路上没有多少回旋的余地了——您知道，很快第二场比赛就要结束了，等到第三场比赛结束的时候，我的人生可能也就要跟着走到头了——假如有人想通过让我赢来实现某些阴谋的话，我觉得我根本没必要去努力比赛，会有人帮我赢的。就好像这次金蛋的秘密，我没花什么功夫卢多·巴格曼就自己告诉我该怎么去解开了。我甚至怀疑我更不用去学人类变形术，也用不着去找什么草药，肯定会有人在比赛前夕告诉我该怎么在水下呼吸的——”

穆迪稍微吃惊地住了嘴。他看哈莉滔滔不绝地分析着，哈莉也暗暗观察着他的脸色，这绝不是出于不信任，而是哈莉久已养成的习惯，这习惯帮她度过了很多危机，她看到穆迪的脸蓦地变化了，他的嘴角快速地撇了下来，好像对她的话不甚满意，但又一时找不到反驳的点。

“我也这样怀疑，”后来他顺着她的话说，这是在降低她的戒心，哈莉沉吟着，把目光从他的眼睛上移到前襟，不想让他觉得她在观察并且分析他，尽管她觉得这是徒劳的，但这能让她心理多少舒服一些。

“但你说得好像我们在放任你去死一样，”他尖刻地说，准确无误地直指哈莉心里的怀疑，“我可以向你保证，我和邓布利多绝对没有这么想过——不然的话，我根本不会上这儿来。邓布利多跟我说过，我来这儿的最大的目的就是保护你不受黑魔王的侵害。”

“——那么你是伏地魔的对手吗？”哈莉比他还要尖刻地问。

穆迪的脸色顿时大变。他张了张嘴，似乎想要回答哈莉的问题，但一个字也蹦不出来。

“假如爱发挥不了它理想中的作用，你也不是伏地魔的对手的话，你将如何保护我呢？”哈莉咄咄逼人地问道，她是在发泄之前被他的话影响了的愤怒。

“奥。”穆迪终于应了一声。他的脸色也趋于和缓，甚至又开始扭曲地微笑起来，“我恐怕你是误会我之前的意思了，哈莉——”他说，一边点了点头，一边扬起脖子喝了一口酒，在这过程中他像是组织好了语言，接着他说到：“我一直告诉你爱是脆弱的、是不可靠的，你以为我是在告诉你爱不值得信任并且无法拯救我们吗？”

他看着哈莉那透着迷茫的目光，摇了摇头：“我是在告诉你，爱是需要我们维护的。不是爱将会拯救我们，而是我们必须去拯救爱——你在和韦斯莱先生和好之后，还没明白假如不是互相妥协，你们这份友情根本维持不到今天吗？这就是你为了拯救爱做出的努力。”

“我也是。”沉默了几秒他又轻轻地说。没做过多的解释，他的黑眼睛里闪动着叫哈莉心颤的狂热，同时又勉强露出一丝笑意。

他的这番话使得哈莉异常震惊。这种说法不但给他的人生平添了一股浪漫的色彩，还大幅度地震颤了哈莉的心。她怎么也没想到这些事还能这样解读——怎么，难道她以前一直在渴望爱来救赎她，而从没想到过要主动去救赎爱吗？这绝不会的，如穆迪所说，她也曾做过这样的努力……可是每当这种事发生的时候，她首先想到的还是放弃——既然爱是如此易变和脆弱，那为什么还要去维护它呢？可她应该想到，正因为它是如此易变和脆弱，就更应该去维护和拯救——她想到那些不需要怀疑他们爱她的人……西里斯，还有卢平，他们小心翼翼的原因不正是要维护这份来之不易的爱吗？

“坚持住，哈莉。”穆迪的一只手搭上她的肩膀，“你的怀疑我们都有过，但是既然我们走到了今天，那就不能说我们一定走不到明天，只要我们还怀揣拯救爱的信念，那么即使走不下去，也绝不会有遗憾。”


	258. 第二场比赛前夕

当哈莉步出穆迪的房间时，她比之前冷静了一些，穆迪的话给她提供了另一个思路，让她能反过来思考问题，尽管他的话充斥着浓厚的说教气息，但还是激发了哈莉严肃而审慎的思考——穆迪与其他年长者不同的地方是，别人都在尽可能地保护她，引导她步入正途，但穆迪却让她反过来思考如何去保护别人。他这种不拿她当小孩看的态度很得哈莉的好感，更难得的是，他同时也并不认为她身上那些属于小孩的、奇异狂放的特质是错误的——那么，去爱一下别人，或者说，去尝试着拯救一下爱又会怎么样呢？既然她觉得自己对比赛不需要太上心的话。

第二天，哈莉把她解开金蛋线索的事告诉了赫敏和罗恩，又把最近发生的一些事写成信，让海德薇带去给西里斯和莱姆斯。这样赫敏和罗恩每天的大部分时间都用来替哈莉寻找在水下呼吸的方法了——哈莉没阻止他们，也没把她觉得会有人在比赛前夕通过种种方法替她解决问题的猜想告诉他们。这会让他们更加焦虑的，哈莉想，这当然和从前一样，也是一种爱的表达，尽管它从表面上来看是消极的，绝非正面意义上的拯救。

“也许我们该去看看海格怎么样了。”当赫敏和罗恩在图书馆里苦苦搜寻了好几天之后，哈莉终于忍受不了什么都找不到的苦闷了——她不能允许自己这样浪费朋友们的时间，而且如果要较真的话，这还是朋友们在帮助她，在企图拯救她，她忽然觉得她有点经受不住被爱了，因此强烈要求伙伴们离开图书馆，去看看海格为重返课堂准备得如何了。

他们一块来到了海格的小屋，海格正为他的课做准备，他苦着脸，在屋子前面的草坪上放出他仅剩的炸尾螺。

“为什么学生们都不喜欢它呢？”他问，“他们偏偏喜欢那些没有獠牙的、娘娘腔的独角兽！”

“那你得搞清楚教学的目的是什么了，海格。”哈莉蹲在他面前说，尽可能离那只巨大的炸尾螺远点，“你是为了自己好玩呢，还是为了让我们能学习更多知识？”她一边说，一边看了那只正不停扭动，时不时用尾巴喷火的炸尾螺一眼，海格像看亲生儿子一样看着它，眼睛里湿漉漉地：“你不觉得它很可爱吗，哈莉？”

“——没觉得。它们太丑了，脾气还那么坏，”哈莉放纵自己说了实话，这感觉实在奇特，但又莫名的舒服，“你想让学生们接受它可能需要一点时间，而且既然反正都是要学习的——我们干嘛不从可爱一点的动物开始学起呢？要不就真的有趣，或者帅气的东西，像鹰头马身有翼兽那样，当然可以小一点儿。”她说话的时候罗恩在一旁拼命点头。

“奥。”海格迷茫地说，像在思考哈莉的话，然后他抬起头朝赫敏看去，似乎想找点支持——但在看着炸尾螺时，赫敏那向来理性的脸上也不由自主出现了厌恶的神色。

“——好吧，”海格垂头丧气地说，他总算明白在教书这件事上不能一意孤行了，得听听学生们的意见，起码得先让他们感兴趣，“那么你们觉得我该怎么做？我也需要去抓几只独角兽吗？”

“你对独角兽熟悉吗？”哈莉问。

“我对绝大多数神奇动物都挺熟悉的。”海格回答。

“我就知道你这方面完全没问题，海格。”哈莉夸奖他，这绝对是真心实意的，她现在还打算试着跟海格说说她的心里话——给他一些发自内心的建议。之所以从海格开始尝试，是因为她觉得只要不是当海格的面干坏事，他就不会真生她的气，何况只是提个小意见，“我们都知道你在神奇动物方面的知识丰富，整个巫师界没几个人能比得上你，包括之前那个格拉普兰教授——假如她不是投学生所好的话，根本不可能胜过你。那么现在的问题就只剩下一个啦，你该怎么让学生对神奇动物们感兴趣并且把你这一身的知识传授给他们呢？”

“——奥。”海格恍然大悟，“我好像明白点什么了。我这就去抓几只独角兽幼崽——格拉普兰教授不知道当独角兽还是幼崽的时候，它们也允许让男生抚摸——罗恩，你想摸摸独角兽吗？”

“当然啦，海格。”罗恩说，虽然他对独角兽也不是那么感兴趣，但是一想到马上就能不用再喂什么炸尾螺了，他就情不自禁地高兴起来。 

于是在海格回来的头一节课上，格兰芬多和斯莱特林两个班的学生都看到了两只金色的独角兽幼崽，而原本他们打算在此看到那个丑陋又可怕的炸尾螺。现在看到这么可爱的小独角兽，别提多开心了，连潘西都好像忘记了她失败的恋爱，拿方糖逗起它们来。只有德拉科两只手都插在口袋里，似乎对这一切都心生厌恶。

“——他们真的喜欢。”海格趁大家都聚拢在独角兽小崽周围时，踱到一边，低声对哈莉说道。

“这就好了。”哈莉说，语气多少有些懒洋洋的——她早知道只要做出一点小改变，海格的教学就会大为不同，但如果没有人点醒他，他是绝对不会改变的，尽管他自己也早意识到之前的做法不对。这可能不只是思维的惯性，还可能出于对改变本身的害怕——想一想，她自己又何尝不是这样呢？现在她挺为自己主动关心海格的成果感到高兴，大概这也能算作用爱拯救了海格的课堂。

“你准备好了第二场比赛了吗，哈莉？”海格又问。

哈莉点了点头，她当然并没有准备好，那个暗中关注这件事的人好像觉得她只要明白比赛是在水下进行的就够了，又或是他在跟她较劲，他知道她在等着他主动送上答案——他会送的，哈莉笃定地想，不然的话她可以直接退赛。都到了这一步，最关键的关卡都过了，这个人没理由停在这儿。

“你会赢的，”海格嗓音粗哑地说，又拍了拍哈莉的肩膀——哈莉觉得自己往松软的泥地里陷了两英寸，“我知道。我能够感觉到。你一定会赢的，哈莉！”

哈莉不由得微笑起来，她看到海格脸上那喜悦的充满信心的笑容，又看了看前方正挤在人群里等着抚摸独角兽的赫敏和罗恩，感觉到心情是如此开朗，这是不是拯救爱得来的好处，她尚不清楚，可她倒是喜欢这感觉。不过——她又警告自己，这些建议只能给予听得进建议的人，还得讲求方法。她仔细地分析着，希望在避免走赫敏不受欢迎的老路的同时，又能帮助到朋友。忽然，她的视线被一旁阴郁的德拉科给吸引了，他带着疑问看着她和海格交谈时那放松的脸，就好像她脸上有光似的，他很仔细地观察着，想知道那道光从那儿来。

他们从来不是一路人，哈莉这么想着，调转了目光，可心里仍在想着到底从何时开始，他们就已经不是一路人了的？按道理说，他们俩比罗恩赫敏更早碰面，而且他也比罗恩更早正式提出要和她成为朋友，那么她究竟是从什么时候起，就知道自己和德拉科无法成为朋友呢？她想起来了，就是因为海格——是海格给她带来人生中第一个生日蛋糕，是海格把她带离德思礼家，把她带进魔法世界的，尽管后两件事是出自邓布利多的授意，但蛋糕和香肠不是，对她的爱也不是。所以当德拉科第一次见到他们俩，当她看到德拉科看海格的那鄙夷的一眼，并且开口闭口都是血统和姓氏的时候，他们之间就已经有了天然的裂痕了。

所以，德拉科要如何理解混血巫师哈莉·波特和麻瓜种赫敏·格兰杰、纯血叛徒罗恩·韦斯莱以及混血巨人之间的友谊呢？又怎么能知道友谊能带来怎样的幸福呢？

他不会理解的，哈莉悲哀地想，即使没有伏地魔，他也不可能明白——那么你何不用你的爱去拯救他、拯救爱呢？用爱去同化他、让他改变不好吗？

当这个念头闪过哈莉的脑海时，她本能地感到反感和抗拒，这就是像是用爱去支使别人一样，就像她二年级干的那些——她永远不愿意多提及她的二年级。

时间就这样一分一秒地走到了比赛前的最后一刻，哈莉在最后一晚都没有等到某个人送来的比赛的提示——也许他另有安排，假如没有的话，这就证明这场比赛里没有阴谋，她可以提前思考一下怎么体面地退赛了——哈莉难得心情不错地进入了梦乡。第二天早上起床之后，她发现赫敏早就不知道上哪儿去了。

哈莉迷惑地走到饭厅——这里也没几个人，可能都急着去看比赛了，等她吃完了饭，距离比赛开始只有二十分钟了，这时一个小精灵急匆匆地跑了过来：“多比知道哈莉没有找到合适的东西，所以多比就替他找到了！”

哈莉一下子就明白他在说什么——可是多比？那怎么可能呢？多比绝不可能是伏地魔计划中的一环！

“是什么，多比？”她谨慎地问。

“你必须把这个吃下去，小姐！”小精灵尖声说着，把手伸进短裤口袋，掏出一团东西，像是无数根滑溜溜的、灰绿色的老鼠尾巴。“就在你下水前吃，哈莉·波特——鳃囊草！”

“这是用来在水下呼吸的？”

“是的，你要在水里救出你最心爱的东西——只有一个小时，如果你不救他的话，他就会死。”小精灵说。

“那是谁？”哈莉紧张地问。听起来她“最心爱的东西”是个人，老天，她自己都不知道她最心爱的人是谁，难道这个比赛竟然能看出她心底在想什么吗？

“多比不知道，小姐。”多比说，“多比是听见麦格教授和穆迪教授在教工休息室里谈论下一个项目才去拿鳃囊草的……多比不能让哈莉·波特失去她最心爱的东西！”

这么说，多比是听到麦格教授和穆迪教授的谈话才决定替她去拿鳃囊草的，哈莉琢磨着这两个名字，她不觉得这二者谁会和伏地魔相关，多比也不可能——等等，多比是从谁那儿拿到鳃囊草的？肯定是斯内普，斯内普在这里面又扮演了一个什么角色？……除此之外，还有卢多·巴格曼此时也在霍格沃兹，会不会因为他之前一直都不在所以直到现在才能放出风声，让多比听到？可是多比又明明是从麦格和穆迪那儿听到的——

哈莉觉得自己的思路全都被压缩在一个气泡里，它尽绕着一些不相干的名字打转，还有那个神秘的、叫她万分好奇的所谓“最心爱的东西”，那到底会是谁呢？谁会被三强争霸赛抓住并且绑到水底下去？让她更好奇的是，卢多·巴格曼或者别的人怎么知道谁是她最心爱的东西呢？


	259. 混乱的认知

哈莉郑重其事地谢过多比，小精灵为帮助了她开心地回到厨房里去了，哈莉则回到了她的宿舍。在比赛开始前，她在霍格莫德买了点比赛用的小东西——一件深蓝色的连体泳衣和一个能放得下魔杖和一把匕首的腿包，现在总算都能用上了。她把泳衣穿好，把腿包紧紧地绑在大腿上，再在外面套一件魔法袍子，从外面看，谁也不知道她里面穿了什么，她看了看表，好的，现在离比赛还有十分钟。

她走出宿舍，感到那股沉静、干练的心态又回到了她身上。她走得异常沉稳，并不因为时间快到了而奔跑——她计算了时间，就这样走过去的话，时间刚刚够用，她不希望自己再以慌乱的姿态出现在别人眼中。最后她终于来到了外面阳光明媚的寒冷的场地上。

她顺着草坪往下走时，看见去年十一月围着火龙场的那些座位，现在一层层地排在了湖对岸，已经是座无虚席。哈莉绕过湖，朝裁判们走去，他们坐在水边另外一张铺着金黄色桌布的桌子旁。塞德里克、芙蓉和克鲁姆站在裁判桌旁，望着哈莉朝他们走来。

“快点，哈莉！”珀西从裁判席里站起来向她招手。

——又是珀西，而不是老巴蒂·克劳奇，到底发生什么事了？哈莉猜测着，一边冲着珀西微微一笑，加快了脚步。

“好了，好了，珀西！”卢多·巴格曼说。他看到哈莉，似乎心中的一块石头落了地。他走到勇士们中间，吩咐他们在岸边一字排开，每人间隔十英尺。哈莉排在最后一个，紧挨着克鲁姆。克鲁姆穿着游泳裤，已经拿出魔杖，做好了准备。哈莉也脱下了她的魔法袍，露出穿在里面的连体泳衣，她随手把袍子扔在了地上，听到观众席那边传来压低的惊呼声——她知道那是人们为她穿着泳衣时所显露的美发出的惊叹声——听到这个她不由得感到一股得意在心头升起。泳衣本身的式样非常简单，又是连体的，显得很矜持，深蓝的颜色亦让人觉得端庄。它恰到好处的压制住了她本人的某些过于突出的东西，让她的美丽有所收敛，不那么张牙舞爪了。这种静默的、潜伏的野性较之前那种放肆的、侵略性的美更易让人接受。哈莉现在明白了，她所扮演不应该是魔女，而应该是天使，因此她更深信自己首先应该在外形上完美无缺。

哈莉和塞德交换了一个眼神——男孩也穿着泳裤，露着白皙精壮的上半身。哈莉看到芙蓉·德拉库尔正偷瞄塞德里克·迪戈里身体，她虽然只是偶尔瞄上一眼，但眼神那么热切，看起来简直想要亲手摸上一摸塞德的臂膀，看看那些肌肉能爆发出怎样的力量。但来不及了，巴格曼宣布比赛开始了，尖厉的口哨声在寒冷、静止的空气中回响。看台上爆发出一阵欢呼和掌声。

哈莉把鳃囊草塞进嘴里，等着它发生效力，这时她看到塞德和芙蓉的头上冒出一个巨大的气泡，克鲁姆的头变成了鲨鱼，他们纷纷跳进了水中，过了一会儿哈莉觉得似乎有一个看不见的枕头压住了她的嘴和鼻子。脖子两侧突然一阵刀割般的剧痛——她摸到耳朵下面有两道狭长的裂缝，在寒冷的空气里一开一合——她有鳃了！她没犹豫，一头钻进了水里，水波翻涌，光影迷乱，但她能在水中睁开眼睛，呼吸顺畅，脚趾间还长出了蹼，她在水里游得飞快，她知道她肯定是最快的，因为有人需要她第一。她毫不慌乱，镇定自若地朝着湖底游去，在那儿她遇到了几个格林迪洛，她掏出魔杖把它们全都赶跑了，然后她一边游，一边全神贯注地听着湖底的动静，大约过了半个小时，她才听到了人鱼的歌声。

——其他人只有更慢，她游进许多粗糙的石头蜗居，这肯定是人鱼住的地方。很快，石头蜗居越来越多了，有些蜗居周围还带着花园。人鱼从四面八方涌现出来，都好奇地望着她。哈莉不去理会他们，最后她来到了人鱼唱歌的地方，一个大型广场。人鱼呼唤哈莉过去，他们身后耸立着一座粗糙的雕像：一个用巨石雕刻成的大人鱼。在人鱼石像的尾巴上，牢牢地捆绑着三个人和一只白猫。

罗恩被拴在赫敏和一个最多八岁的小姑娘中间。那姑娘一头云雾般的银发使哈莉确信她是芙蓉·德拉库尔的妹妹，然后是菲兹——塞德里克的那只小白猫。哈莉立刻分辨是那小女孩是芙蓉的任务，菲兹是塞德的，剩下的罗恩和赫敏，赫敏是克鲁姆的宝物无疑，这么说来，罗恩是她的宝物咯？

她还以为她的宝物会是——奥，刚才一路上她的脑海里闪过很多人，罗恩并不排在特别靠前的位置。不过主办方的选择机制也是颇为有趣——难道塞德的父亲阿莫斯·迪戈里的重要性会比不上菲兹吗？难道赫敏对克鲁姆而言也比他的父母更重要吗？而对哈莉来说，难道西里斯、海格、邓布利多的重要性会低于罗恩吗？退一步而言，她的两个朋友罗恩和赫敏又能排个先后吗？还是说，因为赫敏被分给了克鲁姆，所以她只能救罗恩了？倒是芙蓉的心爱之物还像点样子。

哈莉这么想着，心情却又轻松了一些——起码主办方没用什么奇怪的方法得知她那些不为人知的小秘密。也对，一个人的心是多么难解啊！人们甚至能骗自己相信那些没发生过的事，连摄魂取念也无法完全看透一个人的真心。

她奋力朝人质们游过去，现在他们四个看上去都睡得很沉，脑袋无力地耸拉在肩膀上，嘴里不停地冒出一串细细的水泡——菲兹吐泡泡的样子还真有点可爱。哈莉知道他们不可能真有生命危险，那个所谓的不在规定时间内救出他们不然他们就死定了的说法不过是骗小孩的，仅仅只是想让他们早点上去——她怀疑四个勇士里真会有人相信这个规则。

她从腿包里掏出匕首，很快就割断了罗恩身上的绳索，整个过程中，人鱼只是唱歌，没来打扰她，更没来阻止她，他们只是让她不要救别人的对象。她更坚信自己的想法——这些人鱼肯定跟魔法部或者邓布利多很熟，一个小时后，如果没人来救人质，人鱼应该会把他们送到岸上去的，所以她丝毫不担心赫敏和菲兹的生命安全。

她把罗恩背到背上——奥，罗恩平时是不是鸡腿吃得太多了？他可真重！她使劲划动自己的脚向上游去，周围还有些人鱼跟着她。她游了大概十分钟，忽然有人鱼兴奋地指着她的脑袋上方。哈莉一抬头，看见塞德正朝他们游来。他脑袋的巨大气泡使他的五官看上去都被拉长加宽了，显得有点滑稽。

“迷路了！”塞德用口型说，随即看到了哈莉背上又高又瘦的罗恩。“背得动吗？”他问。

“还行。”哈莉用口型回答。她有点理解主办方为什么不选海格了——如果海格被绑在这儿，他们俩可能要一起沉到水底了。其他人可能也有各自的理由——塞德要比赛，西里斯和莱姆斯来不了，邓布利多要主持比赛，至于另外一些人，主办方可能压根就没想到过他们，比如斯内普、穆迪什么的……

“——等一会儿，哈莉。”塞德说着游了过来，帮她调整了一下罗恩的姿势，让她能更好地背着他。“好啦。”他说，“我真希望我能帮你背他上去。”

大概是这个意思，哈莉看着他的口型猜测着，他的话不是像说要帮助她，反而像是有点嫉妒，他对她背着罗恩或者确认了罗恩是她的心爱之物这件事有些不舒服——接着他似乎觉得这情绪太负面了似的冲哈莉腼腆地笑了笑，然后他转过身去，游向他的猫。

他游泳的时候，全身都在用力，像一头漂亮的海豹。他腰部、背部和手臂的肌肉全都显露出来了，那闪着光、浑圆柔韧的躯体，那凹进去的被肌肉圈住的腰窝真让哈莉感到迷醉，刹那间她能感受到芙蓉所受的那种刺激了，奇怪的是，她之前在浴室里竟没好好地膜拜这具健美洁净的肉/体——塞德的身体像透过冰棱的阳光一样微微闪光，不但漂亮而且男子气十足，她还知道这身体底下酝酿着一触即发的热情——四周是如此暗淡、朦胧，缭绕着水气，塞德置身其间却仍能显示出惊人的魅力，哈莉赤裸裸地瞧着他，忽感四肢一阵麻木，就像触电一般，瞬间经过了一阵难以控制的情/欲，但就在一闪之后，整个世界又平静下来了，她不那么清醒地、带着某种怀疑向上游去，她想稍微离开一会儿，看看那股欲/望能不能自动平静下来。

途中她遇到了克鲁姆的鲨鱼，他们俩谁也不理谁，哈莉径直游了上去，把罗恩交给了接应的人，人群爆发出欢呼声，因为她是一个到达的——罗恩上了岸就清醒了，不过哈莉没上去，鳃囊草的药效还没过去。她仍长着腮，只能缩在水里，体会着人群里的欢呼带来的虚荣心的满足。她一向很享受这个，但今天不知道为什么，可能因为她意识到自己正被人摆布，这满足感一点儿也不强烈，她甚至感到一种莫名的空虚，身心依然沉浸在一种昏昏沉沉的、浅浅的情/欲带来的不满和刺痛之中。

忽然，芙蓉·德拉库尔从她身边游了过去，哈莉用挑剔地眼神看着她，她没想到芙蓉竟然也能这么快，心里多少有点不高兴。不过她很快就发现芙蓉的身体看起来迟缓又沉重，皮肤呈现出被冻坏的淡淡的青紫色，牙齿不住地打着寒战。人们把她拉上了岸，给她披了一条厚厚的毯子。她沉重地倒了下去，痛苦地喘着气，哈莉发现她没带任何人上来。

芙蓉失败了。哈莉用更挑剔的眼光打量着她，不久她就感到人群也正用这样的眼神看着芙蓉——尤其是那些女孩子，她们大多露出一种鄙夷的、看笑话的神情，好像她们就盼着芙蓉的失败，现在终于得偿所愿了。就连之前那些爱慕芙蓉的男孩脸上也露着一种莫名的神情，好像在说“看看你现在的样子！你有什么理由看不上我们？”这让哈莉又联想到她自己——她知道她一旦失败了，人们只会用更过分，这一点她早已领教过了。

但芙蓉根本不看那些人一眼，她对周围视而不见或者压根就漠不关心。她只是闭着眼睛用力地喘了一会儿，哈莉看到银白的头发湿哒哒地贴在她的头上，头发上还有泥，她再没有过去那股漂亮傲慢的劲头了，看起来不成人形，僵硬又麻木。过了几秒她似乎觉得好了一点儿，又站起来，准备往水里跳，但被她的校长马克西姆夫人拉住了：“别去，芙蓉！你身上的魔法消失了，再下水你会死的！”

“可是加布丽——”芙蓉痛苦地说，拼命挣扎，“她还在水里！如果我没照规定的时间救她，她会死的！”

——真有人相信那个规则是真的？哈莉感到特别不可思议，芙蓉看起来像是真的相信她不去救她的妹妹，她的妹妹就会死，她有这么单纯吗？——她急得疯了一样拼命想挣脱马克西姆夫人的手臂，但马克西姆夫人的手臂比她的大腿还粗，她整个人几乎要被马克西姆夫人提起来了。

“我去救她。”哈莉忽然对岸上喊了一声，她不顾罗恩的阻拦和背后人们的议论又下了水——在下潜的过程中，她的心再次被一种奇异的感觉包围了，去救加布丽只是小菜一碟，对她来说简直轻而易举。再说加布丽根本就不会死，当然她不会让别人知道她也明白这一点。她只是想知道，如果她救出了加布丽，芙蓉·德拉库尔会以什么心态面对她呢？

她和芙蓉并不是你死我活的仇敌，甚至也不是詹姆·波特和西弗勒斯·斯内普那种互相仇视的关系，她们只是某种层面的竞争对手——包括三强争霸赛的和吸引男孩注意方面的对手，但哈莉不愿意承认后一点，她把她们俩的关系定义为互相讨厌，并且拼命地想要压过对方，但还不至于要杀死对方的程度——当然，也许芙蓉想过要毁了她。

哈莉不由得再次微笑起来，她从不害怕芙蓉这样的女孩，她们越是生气她就越高兴。就在刚才，她忽然想起了斯内普和她爸爸詹姆·波特曾有过的一些过节，在她看来，在西里斯想让变成狼人的莱姆斯杀死斯内普之前，斯内普和詹姆他们之间的矛盾还只是无伤大雅的、浅层次的互相攻击，并不致命。但自从打人柳密室事件发生之后，斯内普就真的恨上他们了，再加上食死徒和伏地魔的介入，他们的矛盾变得几乎不可调和……十几年后斯内普和西里斯一碰面，还是想拿起魔杖立刻杀死对方。

哈莉完全能理解斯内普对西里斯的恨意。叫她感到微妙的是斯内普对詹姆的态度。詹姆一举救了三个人——斯内普的命、西里斯和莱姆斯的灵魂，她能理解斯内普不感激詹姆，但他为什么会更恨詹姆了呢？比两人分属不同立场更恨，比莉莉和詹姆在一起还要恨——为什么？被仇人拯救的感觉真的那么糟糕吗？斯内普是否宁愿相信是詹姆怂恿西里斯干的，也不愿意承认詹姆有比他更高尚的灵魂？他是不是觉得承认了就意味着他必须正视自己身上有着令人无法容忍的缺点、承认自己在道德和人格方面比不上詹姆？

哈莉深思着游向湖底，她巧妙地躲开了塞德和克鲁姆可能选择的路线，一边又尖锐地审视起自己的灵魂——是的，她就是想看看当她救了芙蓉的妹妹之后，芙蓉会以什么样的表情迎接她。哈莉幻想着，芙蓉那么讨厌她，寻找各种能让她出洋相的机会，但又不得不对她表示感激的样子，当她从哈莉手里接过加布丽时，她的心理将会有多扭曲、她的表情将会有多精彩啊！哈莉一想到这些就感到一股奇异的、难以自持的兴奋、一种微妙的渴望。她深知这心理极其不健康，但那又怎么样呢？这肯定是无伤大雅的，跟西里斯和斯内普开的那个玩笑不可同日而语，而且她相信她爸爸当时的选择是出于高尚的情操。那么她呢——人们只会看到她去奋力拯救一个幼小的生命，尽管之前她还和她的姐姐有些矛盾，但那在生命之前不值一提——人们会看到她身上高尚的一面，绝不会想到她此举仅仅是为了体验一种新奇、邪恶的感觉。到时她将得到双重愉悦，这和拯救爱并不冲突。

她驾轻就熟地来到湖底，用魔杖驱走了那些想来阻拦的人鱼，她把那小姑娘救下，背在背上，这小姑娘可比罗恩轻多了，她快速游动，以免魔药的力量消失，但时间用得还是太长了——慢慢地她的双蹼消失了，变成了普通的脚，脸两侧的腮也在消失当中，她开始感到晕晕乎乎，但她知道日光和空气就在十英尺的上方，她更用力地游着，踢蹬着双腿，速度那么快，用了那么大的力气，一个荒谬的念头在仿佛浸满了水的脑海里浮现：没必要为了表现自己和让芙蓉痛苦付出生命的代价——突然，她感到自己的头猛地露出水面；美妙、清新、凉爽的空气拂过她潮湿的脸庞，挤进她的肺里，她剧烈地呛咳着，这时她听到有人跳下水，接过她手里的女孩，又有人抱住她，把她拖上了岸，她浑身都打着寒战，被一条大毯子裹了起来，有人在她身边大声喊道：

“哈莉，你没事吧？”她听出那是珀西的声音，又有人给她灌下了热辣辣的药剂，那肯定是庞弗雷夫人，有人握住了她的手，那是赫敏和罗恩……她晕得只想先睡一会儿，完全忘记了自己救加布丽的初衷，她没来得及去欣赏一下芙蓉·德拉库尔的表情，体会一下那微妙的得意……过了将近三分钟，她才终于清醒了过来，看清了周边的一切——那么多人围着她，脸上都带着关切，这是自然的——他们都是她的朋友。

人群里挤着个也裹着毯子的银发姑娘，芙蓉·德拉库尔的脸上和胳膊上都是左一道右一道的伤痕，袍子也撕破了，但她似乎毫不介意，也不让庞弗雷夫人替她清理干净，她站在哪儿呆呆地看着哈莉，似乎被哈莉的举动吓呆了，现在哈莉醒了，她似乎也跟着松了口气。

“加布丽怎么样了？”哈莉带着点故意地问她。

“啊……”芙蓉的身体摇晃了一下，又吸了下鼻子，“她没事，庞弗雷夫人在照顾她。”她用一种特别奇异的眼神看着哈莉，好像到现在才重新认识她这个人。

“那就好，”哈莉说，她有些好奇此时芙蓉到底怎么想——她会像斯内普那样，连表面的感激都不表达出来呢，还是会假惺惺地跟她道谢呢？

她正想着，忽然芙蓉从人群里走出来，几步就走到了她面前，她紧紧抱住了她，哈莉整个人全惊呆了，她愣在那里，耳边传来芙蓉激动得喘不上气的声音：

“谢谢，波特小姐！谢谢你救了她！”她勒住哈莉的脖子，浑身颤抖，“谢谢你救了我的小妹妹。”她不停地说着，好像不知道该怎么表达这份感激，哈莉觉得她的手臂好像把她的灵魂勒出窍了，可她还是死不松手，一直说着谢谢。

“奥，”哈莉挤出了一声，芙蓉的泪水弄得她的脸都湿了，她的头搁在哈莉脖子上，呼出的气害得哈莉的颈部又湿又热，像害了一场热病似的，连带着思维也开始混沌起来。

“这没什么，”哈莉说，她难堪地拍了拍芙蓉的背，周围的人似乎为她们俩尽释前嫌感到特别欣慰，许多人留下了感动的热泪，“如果换了你，你也会这么做的。”她按照惯例这么说道。

“……我做不到，波特小姐。”芙蓉移开脸，脸被眼泪弄得乱七八糟，“我肯定做不到的，”她又哭又笑却又实话实说，哈莉惊讶地看着她，这可太不符合她对芙蓉的认知了——“我现在感到特别惭愧，”芙蓉接着说道，抓住了哈莉的手，“我以前以为你是个坏女孩，一个bi……”——所幸她把要说的话吞下去了，哈莉再次肯定这女孩根本不知道何为礼貌，但她的样子却很真切，“但现在我不这么想了，你是个英雄！”她热切地说，眼里闪动着尊敬和感激，看起来简直想吻哈莉几下。

——奥，她知道她是个英雄，哈莉想。但这话从芙蓉嘴里说出来，让她觉得怪异极了。不知道为什么，芙蓉的这番举动让她感到茫然失措，她没尝到预料中的那种愉悦，因为芙蓉并没有表现出她所预料的扭曲与矛盾，相反她竟如此平和地接受了事实，并且没经过任何心理预设就表达出她的感激——斯内普真是个傻瓜。不知为何她脑子里挤出这句，然后她就更茫然了，无法更进一步思考，芙蓉·德拉库尔的所作所为摧毁了她的理解能力。


	260. 我们是同类，教授

“到我办公室来一趟，波特小姐。”

当三人兴致勃勃踏上进入城堡的石阶时，斯内普从后面赶上来，叫住了哈莉。

“有什么事吗，教授？”哈莉问，她刚在第二项赛事上得了最高分，还处在兴奋的状态里——她在比赛本身和道德两个方面都获得了优胜，这种满足感真是无与伦比。

“我想你得给我解释一下，你那鳃囊草是怎么来的。”斯内普带着几分尖酸的语调说。

哈莉停住了脚步，两手往两个小伙伴肩上一搭，又递了个眼神给他们，让他们先走。赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，眼里都有些警惕，但他们看到哈莉转过身去，朝他们的教授说：

“马上就来，先生。”

哈莉迈开大步跟着斯内普走了，他们俩的背影就像一只瘦骨嶙峋的老鹰领着狡猾的母狼回到他的巢穴里似的。

“哈莉会有什么事吗？”罗恩担忧地问。

“可能没事，”赫敏不确定地回答，“毕竟哈莉那么聪明。”

“谁给了你鳃囊草？”等他们都进了门，斯内普沉声问道。哈莉暗自赞许他的问题设置得非常妙，问的时机也很对。他没问她是怎么偷的，反而问是谁给她的，这证明他知道不是她拿的，但她可不能承认这一点，不能给多比带来麻烦。不过他既然会质问她鳃囊草的由来，也就证明了这草不是他给的，那个希望她胜利的可能另有其人。

那么，她能不能告知斯内普她目前所面临的复杂状况，让他帮忙猜一猜这个人是谁呢？能不能稍微透露一点风声给他？她试图在脑海里勾勒一副战斗双方的图像，并猜测着斯内普最终会倒向哪一边。

她此前对穆迪所说的，关于斯内普的全部猜想都是发自内心——她并不完全相信母亲真有那样的魔力，会让像斯内普这样自私刻薄的家伙忽然变得不为他自己的小命着想。等着瞧吧，只要伏地魔一回来，西弗勒斯·斯内普一定会倒向他，他肯定也会像小矮星彼得那样，给自己找个合适的借口，然后就心安理得了——是的，人总是要活下去的，为了活下去一切背叛都是值得的。

“我就不能自己拿吗？”她虚伪地笑着说，不等斯内普吩咐就自发地走到斯内普的书桌旁，发现猫窝不见了，心底没由来泛起一阵不舒服。

“我们之前还一起制造死亡魔药来着，”她接着说，“因此我觉得在你这儿拿一点东西应该没什么。”

“得了吧，波特。”斯内普走过来盯着她看，他常常这样，好像这么做就能看见哈莉·波特的心灵，但哈莉的微笑就像一堵高墙——他真讨厌看到她笑，“我很了解你，”他大言不惭地说，随即在哈莉的眼里看到了一些兴味，不消说，他也讨厌这个，“如果你觉得你能光明正大地拿走某样东西而不被斥责的话，你就不会偷偷摸摸地去做。”

“啊哈，你真的很了解我，斯内普教授。”哈莉浮夸地耸了一下肩膀——她的教授那厌恶的表情真是溢于言表，多有趣的人，但她并不想让他过多地问下去。

“但那也不意味着我必须要那么正大光明，教授。”她解释，“毕竟我们都知道你恨我……”她特别拖长了“恨”这个单词，让它显得意味深长，她的教授看起来有点想掐死她，哈莉对此感到惬意，心底升起一种奇妙的快活感。“所以我又怎么肯定我请求了你，你就一定会给我呢？所以我就——我做出了对我来说最优的选择。”她略带讽刺，提醒他想起三年级时他的“最优选择”。

“鳃囊草不是在你来熬制魔药的时候不见的，”她的教授冷冰冰地打断她的话，当面戳穿了她的谎言，“它是在你告诉我你要专心备战第二次比赛不再来这里之后才不见的，波特小姐。我不妨告诉你，我每天都会清点我的私人珍藏，如果它们不见了，我会立刻知道的。而且能毫发无损地通过我下过咒语的门的人，整个霍格沃兹超不出五个，虽然你也是其中一个，但你用不着翻动那些药材，你知道药材的分类，你——”

“为什么我会是其中一个？”哈莉忍不住问道，“你怎么确定我能通过你门上的禁咒呢？”

斯内普盯着她、瞪着她，看起来真想让她立刻在这个世上消失——哈莉不知道自己刚才的话怎么了，不过斯内普可能会因为任何事生气——啊等等，每次她进门的时候，斯内普从没动用魔法解除过什么禁咒，这么说，难道那些禁咒对她是无效的？斯内普给了她一个特别的默许？奥……

“我们不讨论这个。”他阴沉沉地说，试图无视哈莉那模糊地闪着光的眼睛，“那个拿走鳃囊草的人在我的房子里翻找了一阵，他忘记恢复原样了——我说过，我很了解——”他顿了顿，稍微摇了摇头，把要说的话吞进嘴里，然后才开口，“我知道你要是想干坏事，你不可能留下什么把柄。”

“那是因为我想让你知道我来过了。”哈莉随口说，当然这样的话根本无法取信于斯内普，她也顿了顿，接着问：“如果我不打算告诉你是谁帮了我呢？你想把我赶出霍格沃兹吗？”

奥，现在他可没这个权限了——邓布利多怎么可能会让她在这个节骨眼儿上离开！她肯定邓布利多也想知道背后的人是谁，他有什么用意等等。

“看来你有恃无恐，波特，”他慢吞吞地说，“别忘了我有一万个方法让你说出实情，摄神取念，或者是这个。”他掏出一只小小的水晶瓶，里面是一种清澈透明的药剂。哈莉仔细地望着。

“你知道这是什么吗，波特？”斯内普说，那双眼睛里又闪着恶意的光芒。

“吐真剂？”哈莉问，她很久以前就听说过这玩意儿了，“它有效吗？比摄神取念还有效？”她好奇地问。

“它的好处在于不需要厉害的法术就能施展，效果奇强，只要三滴，就能使你透露出内心深处的秘密——小心点，波特，也许我会不小心把它洒在你的南瓜汁里，让你当着邓布利多的面说出什么来——比如那些你要保护的那些人的名字……摄神取念就没有这样的好处了，它不能让你在公开场合敞开自我。”

“我倒真想喝上一点，”哈莉一字一句地说，她也盯着她的教授看，他现在极少对她摄神取念了，“我真想知道我的心里到底在想些什么——我想知道我想得要什么——而且我觉得，你也该这么做，你也该喝上一口，斯内普教授，你也该厘清你自己的心。”最后几句她故意说得很轻，她从斯内普的表情知道他听了进去，但不以为然——她的教授一向都觉得自己的想法无比正确，她偏不允许他这样。

“今天我又干了件好事，教授，”她不等斯内普开口就说，“你肯定知道我帮着救了芙蓉的妹妹加布丽，你知道当我潜下水去找她的时候，我在想些什么吗？”她引诱斯内普来分析她的内心，而不是只围着鳃囊草打转，他肯定受不了这个诱惑的。

“我不信你会不知道四个人质都不会有生命危险——你就是想让德拉库尔难受，因为你们俩互相讨厌，你故意去救她的妹妹好让她不得不感激你——我知道你很享受这种扭曲变态的感觉。”斯内普仅用寥寥数语就道出了哈莉的内心。

“你真的非常了解我，教授。”哈莉再次说道，她根本不为斯内普撕破了她的伪装感到丝毫的不安，反而很是欣慰——他上当了。而且他能看透她，还能直截了当地说出他的看法，如果是穆迪，一定会用一些美好的语言来包装一番，不会使用这么过分的词语。不过，她就是喜欢斯内普选用的形容词，喜欢那种微微的心脏的刺痛感。

“但那有什么不对呢？我还是救了她妹妹。”哈莉说，故意往深处挑动斯内普的神经，“假如我真想让她难受，我可以不去救，或者就在湖底把加布丽弄死——相信我，我会把这件事处理得像是一个意外……你想想我的身份，我和德拉库尔的关系，不会有人相信我会为了这种事杀人。”

“你是想告诉我，你没这么做是因为你比西里斯·布莱克聪明？”他大声质问。他怎么会听不懂她的话呢？她在试图把今天的事和当年布莱克想杀他的事联系在一起，可能等一会儿她又要要求他感激她那个了不起的父亲詹姆·波特了。

“不，”她眨了眨眼，“我没这么做是因为我比西里斯更懂得人性——我知道我救了加布丽芙蓉会感激我——”她知道才怪！不过这没必要告诉斯内普，“我知道她只是看起来厉害，其实她很单纯。如果我对她好一点，她就会把我当做朋友，而当她变得友好起来，我也会同样变得友好——事实上，我在面对她的时候，根本不需要想太多。”

“我知道你那个圣徒似的爸爸也像你这么想，所以他可别指望我的感激。”斯内普看起来愤恨极了，他没法控制他的怒火。

“我爸爸确实是圣徒，”哈莉以一种成年人才有的冷静说，“但他绝对不会像我们——我是说你和我——这样思考问题。芙蓉也不会，像他们这样高高在上的、被宠坏了的人，会像我们这样心事重重吗？他们会像我们这样，脑子里充斥着怀疑和不为人知的目的吗？你能很迅速地理解我的做法，那只是因为你和我一样，在我们原本的世界里，所有人都是这么思考问题，但你得知道，这世上不止有我们这一类人。”

“别把我和你归为同类，波特。”斯内普厉声说道，“尽管我熟稔人性，但我不会去利用它——”

“你是不肯承认这世上就是有人像我爸爸那么善良美好——就像你不肯承认你自己的内心潜伏着阴暗一样，因为我妈妈爱的是他，你就不肯承认他比你强。”她尖刻又残酷地说，看着斯内普那停滞了的眼波，他不眨眼地慢慢打量着她，脸上露着冷酷的绝望神情，两个人对看着，就像两个对视的魔鬼。

“所以我说，你才该喝点吐真剂，找个人记录一下你自己的心，先生。”她沉默了一会儿说，“毕竟如果你——你觉得某个人很好，那么她爱的人又会不好到哪里去呢？”

“——你以为你提到她我就不会追问你的鳃囊草从哪儿来了吗？你总是这样自以为是，波特——”他问，他知道他脸上的情绪无法收回和掩饰了，他感到自己的脸已经扭曲了，那上面肯定布满了无意识的痛苦，他的心头涌动着暴虐和阴郁，这女孩真是个他从未见过的魔鬼，她怎么就能为了她自己的那一点点好处、一个无伤大雅的小问题不惜杀死别人的灵魂？就连伏地魔都较少折磨别人的精神……这一刻他真恨她。

“啊，是的，”她幽幽地说，他的样子真让她想笑，可又止不住地感到些微的难受，“我知道你唯有在她的问题上会产生动摇——除此之外，没有人能令你软弱。”她上前一步，在他那混合了厌恶和怒火的脸上轻轻一抚，“我们都知道这一点。”她重复着，放下手，故意抚过他僵直的手臂——她知道那下面有什么。斯内普，好好思考一下你的感情，还有你的主子，别再来管什么鳃囊草的事了。

哈莉一边想，一边没说再见就踏出了斯内普的房门。她回到格兰芬多塔楼，受到了极大的欢迎，大家都好奇湖底下发生了什么事，哈莉把吹嘘的机会让给了罗恩，因为她现在不怎么想说话。罗恩成功地靠嘴巴就获得了格兰芬多大多数女孩的崇拜，不过大伙儿似乎都对他成了哈莉的宝贝这些事更感兴趣，争着问罗恩哈莉是不是对他表白过，他们俩又是不是在一起了，弄得罗恩这样的厚脸皮都逃走了。赫敏也在私下问哈莉是不是真的喜欢罗恩，并且她表示，她绝对支持他们俩在一起。

“放过我吧，赫敏。”哈莉头疼地说，“我也不知道那该死的比赛是怎么选中罗恩的，我之前还以为是——”

“以为是谁，哈莉？”

“以为是海德薇，我亲爱的赫敏。”哈莉随口说，“或者是斯内普教授——不过我猜这个 学校除了你之外，没人知道我暗恋他——”

哈莉这句话说得过于绝对了点。就在第二场比赛二十天后，她发现她暗恋魔药教授斯内普的事被昭告天下了——那天下午，当她愉快地和罗恩、赫敏一起用餐的时候，发现很多学生都在看什么东西，他们一边看还一边对她指指点点，尤其是那帮斯莱特林，除了德拉科之外，其他人一个个咯咯地笑得开心极了。哈莉、罗恩和赫敏走近时，潘西那张狐狸脸兴奋地从高尔肥阔的后背旁探了出来。

“她来了，她来了！”她咯咯笑着说，聚成一堆的斯莱特林们散开了。哈莉看见她手里拿着一份杂志——《巫师周刊》。封面上印哈莉·波特的大头照，下方印着一行巨大的黑色标题：

“哈莉波特的秘密情史”。


	261. 哈莉波特的秘密情史

周刊在“特别策划”栏目用了好几篇文章来全方位展示哈莉·波特的感情生活，就好像她平时什么都不干，就只顾着搞多角恋爱似的——哈莉自己也很好奇丽塔·斯基特会怎么描写她的感情经历，她翻开第一页，上面赫然写着“如何选择？贫穷少年or豪门少爷——哈莉·波特与罗恩·韦斯莱及德拉科·马尔福的情感纠葛”。标题下方有两张照片，左边罗恩在啃他的鸡腿，好像吃了这顿没下顿；右边德拉科在转动他手指那只了不起的蛇形银戒，嘴角下撇，一副谁也瞧不起的傲慢样瞪着前方。

“罗恩·韦斯莱是韦斯莱家最小的男孩，”丽塔·斯基特这样写道，“他长着一头标志性的红发，脸上布满韦斯莱家男孩们惯有的诸多雀斑。尽管外形不占优，家庭也穷困不堪，父母更是不入流，但他还是继承了韦斯莱家喜欢攀高枝、结交名人的传统——正如他的哥哥们出入银行、魔法部等高级场合、与达官贵人混得很熟一样，罗恩·韦斯莱精确地判断出哈莉·波特正是他们这一年级里最有名、最值得结交的人，在其他人还没回过神来的时候，他已经抢在所有人之前在去霍格沃兹火车上主动和哈莉·波特——我们这个时代最有可能成为英雄的女孩儿攀谈，并且成功利用哈莉·波特早年父母双亡渴望亲情的心理和她交上了朋友。”

“在一年级期末，哈莉·波特据说战胜了附着在黑魔法防御教授后脑勺上的伏地魔（这只是传言，尚未被证实，但邓布利多大肆宣传说这是大难不死女孩了不起的功劳之一），罗恩·韦斯莱和他们在霍格沃兹的另一个朋友赫敏·格兰杰据说也帮了她一点小忙，从这之后，他们三个人就形影不离了——韦斯莱先生对自己能游走于两个女孩之间得意万分，并不愿意过早做出选择。不过他内心的天平还是要倾向哈莉·波特一些的，毕竟波特小姐是大难不死的女孩，而格兰杰小姐只是一个怪胎书呆子，又是麻瓜种，长相甚至比不上戴着眼镜、满脸伤疤的哈莉·波特。不过这种平衡很快就被打破了，波特小姐在本次圣诞舞会前一次早餐时当着整个霍格沃兹的面邀请了韦斯莱先生，可惜遭到了拒绝。”

“让人感到迷惑不解的是，全霍格沃兹的学生都知道韦斯莱先生是爱慕波特小姐的，他整天围着她转，人们极少看到他们俩不在一起——为什么这一次韦斯莱先生会拒绝波特小姐呢，人们都在猜测他们之间发生了什么事。好在答案立刻揭晓了：韦斯莱先生转而邀请了芙蓉·德拉库尔小姐，本次三强争霸赛的另一位选手。德拉库尔小姐显然比波特小姐更高、更美也更强，人们以为韦斯莱先生变心了，德拉库尔小姐也存着同样的想法，她对波特小姐违规参加比赛的行径十分不满，就想借着这个机会来打压她，于是答应了韦斯莱的请求，同意和他一起参加圣诞舞会。事情发展到这里，所有了解他们感情的人都不由得要为哈莉·波特感到痛心，可谁又能想得到呢！原来这所有的一切都出自波特小姐的阴谋。”

“在圣诞舞会开场舞上，韦斯莱先生在众目睽睽之下痛骂了德拉库尔小姐一顿，还抛下她离开了舞会现场，让她出了个大洋相。我们不得不猜测，韦斯莱先生之前拒绝波特小姐只是演戏给德拉库尔小姐看，好让她为了战胜波特小姐答应韦斯莱先生的邀约，当她真的和韦斯莱先生站在舞台上时，波特小姐心中的得意也就可想而知了，她知道德拉库尔小姐即将遭受奇耻大辱；而另一边，保加利亚队找球手、上届世界杯的英雄威克多尔·克鲁姆却在跟波特小姐的朋友赫敏·格兰杰小姐跳舞（假如大家留意到我在《预言家日报》上一篇报道的话，应该记得克鲁姆先生的爱慕对象是波特小姐），波特小姐不愿意和克鲁姆先生跳舞，因为她不想毁掉她和其他男孩的关系，可她又不希望他被别人夺走，于是她就让自己的朋友陪他跳，反正克鲁姆先生又看不上丑陋的书虫。”

“另一方面可怜的罗恩·韦斯莱可能以为，只要他帮助波特小姐对付了德拉库尔小姐，波特小姐的心应该就只属于他了，他怎么会知道波特小姐再也不是过去他在火车上认识的那个单纯的女孩了呢？她现在很懂得利用她的名声吸引那些青春懵懂的男孩，一个韦斯莱怎么能满足她的胃口？尽管韦斯莱先生很友好，但他长相丑陋、成绩一般、家庭也没有什么可取之处，见过世面的波特小姐怎么可能还看得上他呢？”

“不过他这也是咎由自取。可能是因为他是家里最小、最不受重视的男孩，他从来没有尝试过被两个女孩包围，这种感觉让他昏了头，他以为自己可以选择——可惜的是，等他意识到波特小姐的心早已发生了改变，围绕她身边的男孩有许多都比他优秀的时候，已经太迟了。”

“在哈莉·波特身边的异性里，有那么一个男孩特别引起了记者的注意，那就是马尔福家族的德拉科·马尔福先生。据说马尔福先生和波特小姐一进校就发生了剧烈的争吵，此后每年这样的争吵总要上演好几次，学校里大多数人真的以为他们俩是死对头，不过有句俗话说得好，男孩总喜欢欺负他喜欢的女孩——只是波特小姐和马尔福先生的情况要倒过来，是波特小姐喜欢招惹马尔福先生，总是出现在他的周围，希望引起他的注意，还用一些不入流的手段去挑/逗他。我们大可想象一下波特小姐这么做是为了什么——马尔福先生是波特小姐进校之后遇到的第一个富有而英俊的男孩，而且据说马尔福还曾在火车上目睹过波特小姐的裸/体。尽管十分丢人，但已经足够划破一个没什么经历的少女禁闭的心房，谁又能说，波特小姐不是在被看到的那一刹那心动的呢？”

“马尔福先生有一头漂亮的金发，长相出奇地英俊，父亲身怀要职，家族历史悠久且十分富有。这当然要比韦斯莱先生更能满足波特小姐对爱情的浪漫幻想，她也能借马尔福家族的势力向上爬。当然，马尔福先生看不上这个长相丑陋，空有名气又粗鲁无礼的波特小姐。但不知道波特小姐使了什么魔法，后来马尔福先生对她竟然产生了极大的兴趣，按照一位知情人——斯莱特林一位优秀学生潘西·帕金森的说法，波特有可能弄到了一种强效迷情剂，让马尔福先生不得不对她俯首称臣——记者曾经当面向马尔福先生求证，他对我痛斥韦斯莱先生的无耻，无情嘲笑着格兰杰小姐的血统和丑陋，但无论记者如何询问，他都坚持不对波特小姐出一恶言，并让记者不要相信帕金森小姐的话——他的做法反倒勾起了记者的好奇。”

“因为马尔福先生并不知道波特小姐其他的一些交情——比如和韦斯莱家的另外两个男孩，弗莱德·韦斯莱和乔治·韦斯莱的亲密关系（种种情形请参见本刊第八页《律动我心——哈莉·波特与双子男孩的圣诞童话》一文），这两个男孩以能搞到各种稀奇古怪的东西闻名，也许哈莉·波特是从他们的收藏品里搞到了强效迷情剂；此外波特小姐和魔药教授西弗勒斯·斯内普之间也有着说不清道不明的某种关系（详见本刊第十二页《秘密授课——教授们对哈莉·波特的奇特偏爱》一文），也许是斯内普教授给了波特小姐一些熬制强效迷情药的建议；这甚至可能出自邓布利多的授意（邓布利多对年轻孩子的喜好可谓尽人皆知，他对哈莉·波特的纵容已经超出一般校长对学生的容忍度，我们有理由相信，邓布利多对波特小姐可能别有打算。对于他们的关系，记者亦不吝向各位读者提出一些合理化猜测，请参看本刊第二十页《如何成为邓布利多的小宠物》）——总而言之，德拉科·马尔福最后还是中了哈莉·波特的圈套，把她视为这个世上他最喜爱的女孩，甚至愿意为了她背叛马尔福家族。”

“是的——哈莉·波特惯会用以退为进的手法，她威胁如果马尔福先生不这么做，那他们俩只好分手了。波特小姐知道以她混血的身份，卢修斯·马尔福先生和纳西莎·马尔福太太不可能让德拉科·马尔福娶她，所以她在圣诞舞会上引诱了他——当舞会进行到尾声，斯莱特林的两个女孩，潘西·帕金森和阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯小姐正在为马尔福先生吵得不可开交的时候，哈莉·波特早就把德拉科·马尔福拉进了一间空教室，波特小姐明确地表示既然马尔福不可能为她改变，那么他们俩就这么玩完了——当然，马尔福先生立刻赌咒发誓，承诺永远爱她，并且愿意为了她牺牲一切，他可真是个单纯的男孩！波特小姐则要狡猾得多，她眼见马尔福先生为他松了口，并没有立刻投入他的怀抱，反而说她非常理解他的处境，这就让马尔福先生最后一丝怀疑也如细小冰晶在纤云的温暖下融化了，他爱她不能更深了——这时波特小姐牵住了他的手，和着远处的钟声和音乐声和他跳了最后一场舞，教室外飘着柔和的雪花，一切那么美丽而又哀愁。哈莉·波特极其懂得利用这些情境——一阵喘息、一个湿润的眼波、一些恰到好处的肢体语言、一点脸的泛红和心的怦然跳动，加上轻柔的夜色和动听的音乐，足够让所有男孩心醉神迷。”

“当哈莉·波特离去之时，马尔福先生那灰色的眼睛里充满了绝望，他的灵魂和意志被哈莉·波特完全摧毁了——假如没人来替他解开迷情剂的效力，他极有可能一辈子都会生活在她的阴影里。他哪里知道，波特小姐怀有那么多秘密，当她从空教室出来时，当她回到罗恩·韦斯莱身边，享受着男孩的奉承和小家庭式的温暖时，她可能根本不会记得德拉科·马尔福的苦痛——当然，当她从韦斯莱先生那里收不到什么值钱的圣诞礼物时，她肯定会想起马尔福先生送她的那些闪闪发光的钻石项链和宝石戒指的。到那时波特小姐又会说着分手的话，让马尔福先生为她买些珠宝来安慰她的心灵了。”

“不知道《双子男孩》那篇会不会好点，”哈莉咕哝着，准备往后翻——丽塔·斯基特写的这些事真真假假，到最后她没能控制住自己的抒情欲望，写得过于具体了，也许不会有人相信她会知道这么多细节。她想着，把书页往后翻。

“哈莉，你跟马尔福是真的吗？他爱你？”罗恩疑惑地问。

“那你爱我吗，罗恩·韦斯莱？”哈莉抬起头，不耐烦地反问——奥，罗恩有点被对德拉科的怒火控制了，失去了基本的判断能力，“你是为了我去整芙蓉的？”

“——但我是你最心爱的……”哈莉的眼睛瞪得可真大啊，罗恩惊叹地想，没敢把这句话说完，这时他看到了下一个标题：

《无远弗届的魅力：混血巨人，还是校园王子？》。


	262. 哈莉波特的秘密情史（二）

首先映入哈莉眼帘的是海格那巨大的身躯——他足足有四个哈莉那么大，胡子和头发纠结在一起，只露着两只眼睛和矮人似的大鼻子。画面里，他正往他的大嘴巴里填一块坚硬的岩皮饼，表情透着巨人特有的愚钝与粗糙；他的右边是塞德里克·迪戈里那英俊动人的影像：男孩斜靠着一堵矮墙，拿着小鱼干逗弄一只懒洋洋的、身姿轻盈的白猫。夕阳从他脸侧照射过来，映衬出他那挺拔的鼻梁和优美的唇形，他身上洋溢着一种杂糅着沉稳和神秘的英气，男孩真不愧丽塔所说，是个十足十的校园王子。

哈莉不得不佩服丽塔·斯基特选材的话题性：她居然把海格和塞德放在一块，还敢揣测哈莉·波特和海格有一腿？真会有人相信吗？哈莉怀着好奇和反感读了下去：

“当我们把目光投向鲁伯·海格时，我们首先能注意到的是他那和普通人相比巨大得过了分的身躯。也许巨人也怀有柔情，海格的血液里毕竟还有他父亲属于人类的那一半——当海格接受了邓布利多要他去关照尚未接到入学通知的、可怜的孤儿哈莉·波特之时，他的心中肯定是洋溢着柔情的。他将她引领到崭新的魔法世界，那个可怜的、自幼就被关在姨妈的小雏鸟就这样成为了他最好的朋友，将他视为世上最值得相信的人。她甚至在二年级时帮他洗刷了一个莫大的冤屈（虽然那是出自邓布利多的授意，具体细节也不可知），又在海格被指出混血巨人身份之时站在了他那一边。虽然许多人对大难不死的女孩竟敢相信伏地魔的同谋巨人感到极其愤怒，但大难不死女孩却我行我素，这多半是出自当初海格亲自去接她的那么一点情谊。”

“事情假如仅仅只是这样，那本刊还不至于做一次特别报道，但是鲁伯·海格和哈莉·波特的感情可能超出了普通朋友，甚至超过了亲人——我们都知道海格的特殊出身。他的身材之所以如此高大，那都是因为他的血统，他的母亲就是个身高接近二十英尺的巨人，他的父亲则是一个个头矮小、只有五英尺左右的男巫——诸位不妨畅想一下，这段畸形的爱情是如何发生的，我们要怎样才能想象得出，一个比一座楼还高的女巨人和一个矮个男巫接吻的情形——也许男方要坐在女方的肩膀上，对着那张愚蠢的大脸，柔情蜜意，嘴唇蠕动——天呐，光是想象就令人作呕，更何况他们还生了一个海格这样的怪物！而据我们所知，海格至今也没能找到一个女友，甚至没有哪一个女性愿意多接近他，毕竟像他爸爸这样爱上巨人的巫师太少见了，所以哈莉·波特的友谊就显得格外弥足珍贵——对于海格这样单纯粗野、没有任何女人缘的巨人来说，一个少女的主动接近对他来说意味着什么呢？我们倒不妨拭目以待。”

“另一方面，哈莉·波特似乎对这类无人关爱的人或生物十分感兴趣，她的两位最好的朋友，赫敏·格兰杰因为牙尖嘴利人见人厌，罗恩·韦斯莱则让人找不到他的一丝长处，假如他不是哈莉·波特的朋友，他这辈子都不可能因为正面事迹登上任何报纸。和他们故意接近哈莉·波特一样，哈莉·波特也通过接近他们竖立了自己富有亲和力和同情心的形象。此外还有那些著名的、霍格沃兹的怪物老师们——一个喜欢变成猫揪出潜藏在阴暗角落情侣的老年单身女教授、一个成年待在潮湿地下室熬制魔药的头发油腻、脸色苍白、性情古怪的中年单身男教授、还有一个疯疯癫癫、对任何事物都抱有怀疑态度、整天用魔眼偷窥他人身体的中年单身前傲罗，这些人全是哈莉·波特的铁杆粉丝。我们不得不认为，哈莉·波特有收集怪物的癖好，也许鲁伯·海格对她而言，就是一个大号的、毛茸茸的野兽——我们都知道，有些少女就喜欢这个，她们对这类傻乎乎、经常热泪盈眶的大怪物充满了同情心，而同情心正是某些蠢蠢欲动的、邪恶的、隐秘的爱好的前奏，就像邓布利多的弟弟，阿不福思对母山羊的隐秘爱好一样。”

“与怪物相对的是不那么刺激、乏味的校园王子。塞德里克·迪戈里是一个最挑剔的人也要夸他英俊的男孩——这是校园王子们的标准配置，同时还要温和礼貌、懂得进退，能得到所有人的喜爱，迪戈里正是这样的阳光男孩。尽管容易让女孩们索然寡味，但仍能激起哈莉·波特的征服欲——当整个校园的女孩都看着一个男孩，而这个男孩却只看着你时，想想看，这将会怎样激发一个女孩的虚荣心！所以自从哈莉在三年级的魁地奇赛场上发现了迪戈里先生之后，她就暗自发誓要将他据为己有。但是凭借她那乏善可陈的脸蛋和丑陋的眼镜，她根本无法引起迪戈里先生的注意，不过最后她还是成功了——不同于对付德拉科·马尔福所用的卑鄙勾当，哈莉在面对迪戈里的时候还是费了点劲的，她先是在和迪戈里先生比赛的时候假装受伤，然后又偷偷去接触他的猫——那是迪戈里先生最钟爱的小东西。也许是每天勤送一些小鱼干之类的食物吧，她得到了猫的青睐，不少人曾经亲眼在食堂里看到波特小姐在喂食迪戈里先生的猫——比起那些只会跟在迪戈里先生屁股后面要签名的女孩子，波特小姐确实要狡猾得多，她在不知不觉中，凭借她的‘善良’和‘热爱小动物’的品质，赢得了迪戈里先生的心——她甚至因此得到了老迪戈里先生的喜爱。老迪戈里先生在魔法部神奇动物管理控制司任职，他对喜爱动物的女孩也总是特别关注的，尤其当这个女孩是大难不死的哈莉·波特的时候。”

“不过哈莉·波特的狡猾并不止步于此。照一般女孩的想法，当你得到迪戈里这样的男孩时，你总会答应他的一切请求，并且不吝让所有人都知道你们之间的关系。但哈莉·波特不同，她喜欢和男孩们若即若离，得到他们的心却并不奉献自己的——她首先就毫不犹豫地拒绝了迪戈里先生的圣诞舞会邀约——是的，当其他女孩都排着队想引起校园王子的注意时（这里面还有布斯巴顿学校最出名的美女芙蓉·德拉库尔，这女孩一直想引起迪戈里的注意，却被哈莉·波特捷足先登了，可怜的女孩不知道的是，就在她扭着腰肢对迪戈里先生暗送秋波之时，迪戈里先生却在桌子底下和哈莉·波特偷偷玩揉捏手指的小游戏），哈莉当众拒绝了他，这是否比答应他更能引起轰动？哈莉·波特就是这样深谙自我营销之道。迪戈里先生竟然对她的这种做法没有表示任何反对，那当然是因为哈莉·波特向他许诺了更好的东西。”

“在圣诞舞会上，哈莉·波特没有选择任何年轻男孩做她的舞伴，而是邀请了阿不思·邓布利多，这个魔法世界的暗夜之王。她深知邓布利多的权势和影响力是整个魔法界最强大的，也知道邓布利多对她的偏爱，所以她怎么可能会把这个向他献媚的机会让给别人呢？可怜的迪戈里先生一定没想过自己竟会成为邓布利多校长的陪衬，他也不会想到自己的魅力竟敌不过邓布利多的权势——但对哈莉·波特这种从小就失去双亲、不得不在垃圾堆里讨生活的女孩而言，她能立刻分辨出人群中谁对她最有用，她最该巴结谁，而那个人又最需要什么。邓布利多教授在舞会上被小女孩们冷落多年，除了那几个老得干巴巴的女教授之外，没人会去找他跳舞。哈莉·波特此举无异于给了他久已干涸的心田带来了清凉的慰藉——我们可以想象他有多么激动，那一刻也许他恨不得把整个霍格沃兹都拱手送给我们大难不死的女孩，在这种情况下，迪戈里先生那英俊的脸庞、过人的风姿又有什么值得一提的呢？”

“当然，我们的波特小姐还是给他一点甜头尝尝的，邓布利多毕竟是太老了。她和迪戈里先生跳了最后一曲华尔兹，迪戈里先生则趁机要求她在方便的时候和他一起去浴室。可能他是想和心爱的女孩增进一下彼此的友谊——大概浴室是个非常合适的地方，又也许他们只有这地方可去，毕竟去那儿是需要一些秘密口令的，他们可以把门关上，然后说一些坦诚相见、不适宜为外人听到的话——据一个友好的、住在浴室的鬼魂透露，他们俩后来确实在浴室里相见了。哈莉·波特还带着她的比赛道具金蛋，因为迪戈里先生已经解出了金蛋的秘密，她想找迪戈里帮帮忙（哈莉·波特总是这样利用所有对她有好感的人）。迪戈里先生给出了合适的建议，让她抱着金蛋在水里沐浴——接下来记者也不知道到底发生了什么，因为该鬼魂开始语无伦次了，她只是对记者摇了摇头，又点了点头，嘴里咕哝着什么‘奥……迪戈里的腰部太健美了……’‘哈莉太幸运了……’‘他们俩是我在学校里最喜欢的人，但我还是很嫉妒——你能明白吗？既嫉妒哈莉·波特，又嫉妒塞德里克·迪戈里……他们怎能当着我的面那么做呢？’记者再三询问他俩到底做了什么，但该鬼魂太激动了，她一下子钻进了厕所，任记者怎么呼唤都不再出来了——记者猜想他们大概做了非常激烈的事，以至于该鬼魂惊吓过度逃走了。”

“这就是邓布利多治下的霍格沃兹。我们想知道他到底知不知道，他的两个代表霍格沃兹的学生就在他的眼皮底下干这种肮脏的勾当——记者觉得邓布利多也许在放任这种事情发生，毕竟他一向很理解青春的冲动，他甚至说过他很羡慕这些年轻人，当然我们对邓布利多的话还得做多重意义的解读，如果亲爱的读者们也认为邓布利多自身就拥有某种与青年类似的活力、并且对年轻人有异乎寻常的兴趣的话。”

这一篇到此结束了。哈莉没有合上刊物，努力控制住了在血液里不停跳动的愤怒和一丝恐惧——她知道就算她没攻击过丽塔·斯基特，这该死的记者也不会放过她。但这一篇显然比上一篇更过分——她不止攻击了她的朋友罗恩和海格，攻击教授们，还散布她和德拉科以及塞德的——好的，空教室和浴室的部分算不上谣言，但是也够其他人联想的了——她看得出丽塔只是借攻击她攻击邓布利多和霍格沃兹，她决不能放任这事进一步发酵了。

让她恐惧的是，丽塔是怎么知道那么多秘密的？她得去问问那个鬼魂，桃金娘一定知道丽塔·斯基特是怎么在邓布利多的禁令下还能偷偷跑到霍格沃兹的。

“抱歉哈莉，”忽然，她听到赫敏惶恐地说，“我不知道会给你带来这么大的麻烦——我没想到丽塔竟会先找上你——我本来以为她会针对我的——那样我倒完全不害怕。”

“她就是想让你这么想，赫敏。”哈莉沉着地说，“她知道你在乎朋友，所以攻击我会让你更难受。不过我想你能看出来我并不是她想要攻击的对象，她真正想要扳倒的是邓布利多——她可能很喜欢挑战权威，她知道邓布利多反正不会真把她怎么样，但是我们就不同了。我们会找到她的软肋，不会允许这个渣滓在这儿为所欲为，我们会抓住她的小把柄的——你说呢，赫敏？”

“那当然。”赫敏应声回答，她凑得更近了一些，仔细观察着那些语句。

“这全是她瞎编的吗？”她响亮地问。

“差不多。”哈莉模糊地回答，“也有一小部分是真的，比如德拉科·马尔福确实看过我的——唔，这个大家都知道。”她避重就轻地说。


	263. 愤怒与柔情

“我不想看下去了。”哈莉说，她把手里的刊物卷起来，装作无所谓地放进了自己的口袋里——她并非真的无所谓，只是不太想在朋友们面前显露出自己控制不住情绪的那一面。她其实非常想看看丽塔是怎么写她和双子男孩，还有和斯内普的——她甚至还想看看丽塔是怎么写她和邓布利多的。丽塔的用语很是奇妙，要是哈莉不知道这当中的内情，肯定会觉得她所写的内容全是凭空想象、捕风捉影的结果；若是一般人看了，没准会都当真——因为丽塔所写的内容里充满了叫人难以辩驳的细节——新闻的细节越是充分就越是容易叫人相信，何况她还给出了一些关键证人，还有一些尽人皆知的小丑闻，丽塔把这些东西结合在一块儿，加上一些看起来合情合理的推测以及若隐若现的暗示，大众就难免被她牵着鼻子走了。连哈莉自己都一边鄙夷丽塔的动机，一边想看看丽塔究竟是怎么编排她的——起码丽塔的故事编得还挺像那么回事的。

“这全是一些匪夷所思的谣言。”哈莉如此下着定论——丽塔不该写海格的，也不该写罗恩——这些内容能让朋友们觉得丽塔所说的一切全是假的，她都不需要特别对罗恩和赫敏解释她和德拉科、塞德里克没有什么特殊关系了——下午第一节课就是魔药课，她可以趁这个空档去女厕好好问问桃金娘，她到底怎么跟丽塔·斯基特碰面的。

“……你真的和迪戈里在浴室里碰过面吗？”罗恩忽然问。

“奥。”哈莉就知道，赫敏会以强大的逻辑分析能力替她的好朋友哈莉找一个这全是谣言的理由，但是罗恩就不同了——也许是因为他一点分析能力没有，所以很容易相信别人的话，不管这是真话还是假话。当然，从另一个角度而言，他的直觉还挺灵的，他怀疑过很多次她和德拉科之间是不是有什么问题了。

“……他只是告诉我可以去浴室找找解开金蛋秘密的灵感，罗恩。”哈莉严肃地说，直到罗恩的目光低下去，开始怀疑他自己的脑袋为止，“这是作为上次我告诉他比赛里有火龙的回报。”

“现在怎么办呢？”罗恩小声地说，“我们三个都惹恼了丽塔·斯基特，可她却只揪着你，把你丑化成了那种——那种荡妇！”

“这没什么，罗恩。”哈莉嘲讽地说，“你也不必把这个太当一回事——你越是生气就越如她的意，放心吧，我们会有法子对付她的——现在你们是不是该去上课了？”

哈莉匆匆忙忙往嘴里塞了口吃的就站起身来，跟两位朋友告了别，抢在其他人有机会嘲笑她之前跑出了饭厅，她必须得好好调查一下了，这些隐私，这些秘密，丽塔·斯基特为什么全都知道？除了浴室的对话之外，还有她和德拉科那场舞——丽塔怎么知道的？难道她和德拉科跳舞的时候，桃金娘也在场？

她跑回宿舍，拿了魔杖，直到听到上课铃声响起才从宿舍里出来。她驾轻就熟地在楼梯间穿梭，很快就到达了桃金娘死亡的女厕里。她把门关上，又施了魔咒，开始使劲地喊着桃金娘的名字，但鬼魂的行踪总是那么飘忽不定，她尝试了各种办法也没能把桃金娘从她的管道里叫出来，而哈莉却又那么想快点把丽塔·斯基特干掉。她退出了厕所，在城堡里四处乱晃，询问所有看得见的鬼魂，但她也知道，假如桃金娘就是不愿意从厕所管道里出来，哪个鬼魂也不可能替哈莉去把她叫出来的。

不过待在厕所束手无策的这段时间倒让哈莉好好反省了一番。那天她和塞德两人在浴室的地板上翻滚之时，她明知道桃金娘在场却没当回事，只因她觉得这女孩天生不受欢迎，就觉得不可能有人来问她什么——哈莉没有真正尊重过她，甚至连那套假惺惺的友好嘴脸也没摆出来过，尽管二年级桃金娘帮了她不少忙——谁知道现在她还需要桃金娘呢？她怎敢这样粗暴地断定某个人是“没用”的？

不知不觉中，她来到了那个空教室。那个“美丽、哀愁”的最后之舞的空教室，她从不知道桃金娘对这儿也感兴趣——那天晚上她也在这儿吗？坐在吊灯上，还是悬浮在黑暗的角落？哈莉想起自己那天没有施展任何防范性的咒语。按照穆迪的话来说，她又一次失去了警惕性以至于丧失了先机。

不不，等一会儿——事情也许并不如她所想的那样——哈莉拿出了周刊，一下就翻到德拉科那面，上面写着什么？“记者曾经当面向马尔福先生求证……”德拉科接受过丽塔的采访？他对丽塔说了什么？说他们俩曾有那么浪漫一舞？

不知道为什么，她本来是不该相信丽塔的——这记者有多么会编排人类的故事啊！但是你却不能说她的话全是假的，尤其是那些可以得到印证的部分，那些丽塔声称有消息来源的部分很有可能是真的，所以哈莉不由得认为，丽塔确实采访过德拉科。那么，德拉科是因为太单纯了，就像海格那样被丽塔·斯基特利用了，还是他就是想要通过这种手段大肆渲染她不想公开的、他们俩之间的关系？

一想到这个就叫哈莉分外恼火。她意识到自己的胸中涌动着和刚才的猜测类似的情绪，不知怎地，她一下子就断定德拉科是出于后者——他虽然单纯，但那只是面对她的时候，因为他从未有过对付女孩子的经验，但不等于他像海格一样完全缺乏面对记者的经验，在卢修斯的耳濡目染之下，他早该懂得什么该说，什么不该说，如此说来，德拉科肯定是为了——

这时门外忽然响起了一阵脚步声，哈莉本能地向室外望去，德拉科正巧出现在门口，两个人的目光瞬间碰撞到了一起——这里本来就是靠近楼梯的第一间教室。哈莉思索着德拉科此时出现在这里的理由，他不是应该去上魔药课了吗？

“哈莉·波特。”他叫了她的名字，语气有些生硬。接着他大踏步地走了过来。

“你怎么在这？”哈莉问，她的语气也好不到哪儿去，充满防备。

“我跟着你过来的，”他点着头说，“我看到周刊上写着什么了——我知道你一定会怀疑是我说了你的坏话——”

“你没有吗？”哈莉粗暴地打断他，“我相信有人教过你该怎么面对丽塔·斯基特的采访，你就该什么都不说，不是吗？”

“我本来就什么都没有说，”德拉科带着一丝怒气说，“你没看到她怎么写的吗？我没有说关于你的任何坏话。”

“是啊，你没有。”她恼恨地说，“你没说过我的任何坏话，却把我们在这里发生的一切都告诉了她——你怎么跟她描述的？说你自己是如何单纯？说我怎么利用你向你索取？说你……你……”她说不下去了，她讨厌“爱”这个字眼，尤其不想把它和德拉科·马尔福联系在一起。

德拉科不说话了，他脸色铁青，看起来气得不轻——哈莉的话像大卫手里的一枚鹅卵石，刚好敲中他的眉心。不知怎地，哈莉对他现在这幅样子有点害怕——这可是难得的事，她咀嚼着自己这难得的情感波动，一面想怎么从这种诡异的状态里脱身。她已经凭借自己的敏感察觉到，假如他们继续吵下去，不知道会发生些什么事——场面一片寂静，只有德拉科调整呼吸的声音在教室里轻轻上扬。

“啊，我知道。”他觉得自己调整好了才开口，“我一贯信任你的智慧，哈莉。”他用着一种公事公办的口气，好像已经摆脱了哈莉的魔力。哈莉却觉得，假如他不用这种调子说话，可能会压抑不住他那几乎要喷薄而出的喷怒和其他情感。不过她愿意等等看，等着听他能从嘴里说出什么新鲜的东西来。

“我觉得你不可能看不出丽塔·斯基特想要什么——她想破坏你的人际关系，想散布你私生活方面的谣言，不管她用什么手段得到——我原本以为你不会相信她说的每一个字，你会一笑置之，但是我似乎低估了——”

他自顾自地笑了一笑，又轻轻地点了点头。他这样子透着股脆弱和高傲，像长着细脚踝的长腿白鹭。他背对着门，双手插在口袋里，只露着最上面的骨节，黯淡的阳光从门外射进来，给了他一个模糊的背光，这让他看起来比往日复杂了一些——也许这就是她从未见过的、德拉科隐秘的部分开始渐渐显露了。哈莉注目在他英俊的、试图不动声色的脸上，企图发现得更多一些。

“也许是我低估了我自己。”他大言不惭地说，稍稍抬起头来，与哈莉的双眼对视，两人都带着点审视的意思，都想通过对方的反应来占据先机，“我低估了我自己在你心目中的分量——你是不是很希望我做一些错事？你是不是觉得，假如是我对丽塔·斯基特泄露了我们的最后一舞，你才能名正言顺地和我决裂？所以你不惜侮辱你的智慧，宁可相信我是导致这场祸事的罪魁祸首？”

“我以为我们早已决裂了，德拉科·马尔福。”哈莉冷冰冰地说，满怀比刚才强烈得多的恼怒。不过因为德拉科表现得过分冷静，所以像是某种竞赛似的，哈莉尽量让自己显得更加冷静，“也许你还记得，我曾多次告诉过你我们的关系应该到此为止——”

“真正的决裂只需要一次，”他打断她，这让哈莉更加恼火，他打破了他俩一贯的游戏规则，他怎敢这么跟她说话——？不过他的话倒也算有几分道理。哈莉不期然地想起了斯内普和她母亲，他们决裂是因为什么？

“我仍然认为你是有别的原因，哈莉。”他坚持地说，“我不想过问你和其他男孩的事——”说到这里，他看到哈莉无所谓地轻笑了一下，这让他的怒火也跟着上升了，“因为我知道，假如你只是因为其他男孩而想和我断绝关系，你一定不会找其他理由——因为你根本不在乎伤害一个你根本不把他当回事的人。而且你明知道，假如你直截了当地告诉我，你只是因为看中了迪戈里，或者哪个韦斯莱男孩，甚至哪个教授，我就不会出现在你身边——可你却找了那么多蹩脚的理由——我真是难以相信，你会是那种特别在意我会不会为你脱离家庭的女孩吗？在这方面，你不是一向想来就来，想走就走吗？”

“——你倒是很了解我，德拉科·马尔福。”哈莉气得几乎口不择言，但还是勉强控制自己，她真没想到德拉科竟会这样和她说话！她以为她已经拿定他了，但她忘了，不管怎样他是一个马尔福，他以前也曾看透过她。像他爸爸说的那样，他迟早会清醒过来的，不过这样才有意思，她感到又被他挑起了一点儿斗志，“既然这样——既然你和丽塔·斯基特一样，认为我就是这样一个女孩，你为什么还要说什么爱？难道你能在明知我是这样的女孩的情况下，还能爱我？”

“我说过我恨你。”他咬牙切齿地说，不再维持刚才那装模作样的礼貌了，“你不知道我有多么恨你，我恨你冷酷无情——我知道你喜欢这种感觉。你就喜欢让人觉得你冷酷无情，觉得你不受感情左右，你就喜欢看到我——看到我陷入绝望、为你黯然神伤的样子，一想到这个我就更恨你——”

“你来这儿就是为了告诉我这个？”哈莉挑衅地问，他真的太了解她了——他怎么知道的？每次他一针见血地指出她性格里的黑暗因子之后，他又喜欢表现得被她征服了的样子。他的脸上老是泛着深沉的、充满柔情的哀伤，然后还有愤怒，她真喜欢看到他那扭曲的模样，那让他在英俊之外增添了不少之前极少见的性感。她感到此刻心中如他一样，也同时泛着柔情与怒火，她想叫他赶快住嘴，他又一次叫她心慌意乱了。

“我来这儿是想告诉你丽塔能变成一只大甲虫！”德拉科吼道，没听见她的心音，“那天晚上她就躲在这儿——”他往他的身旁一指，哈莉似乎对此很好奇，快步走了过来，和他靠得很近。他瑟缩了一下，又站定了：“但我当时不知道这一点，直到她变成甲虫来找我——”

他想说完就走，马上立刻这个让人窒息的地方，他感到自己的两条腿分外沉重。突然有什么身影填满了他的视线，星点的鲜亮的绿色和红色，更多的是泛着光芒的黑色与白色。当两片柔软的唇移向他，当他再次被粗暴地推向墙壁时，他感到一团火焰自他的肉体和灵魂处燃起，他感到久违的暴烈的情感——她是多么难以想象啊，具有让他沉迷的爆发力，他永难预测她的下一个行动，或者她根本就是难以预测、毫无目的可言的。与此同时，他觉得自己像一轮在水面上颤抖着试图变得完整的月亮，他浑身震颤，渴盼着某种完整和宁静——但那美妙而柔软的接触只有一秒钟。

“——你不能这样，德拉科。”她抵着他的胸口喘着气说，“你不能这样引诱我……”

“奥。”他随意地回答着，然后他抓住了她想要逃跑的身体，把她扯了回来，让她偎着他。他看到她绿色的眼睛里有着某种他不理解的畏惧，同时也有着让他瞬间死亡的渴望，那渴望藏得很深，但他今天看见了。他决定不管那么多了，他不想再听到她说话，也不想听到任何其他声音——假如某样东西命中注定要破碎，那就让它破碎吧。他爸爸曾说，完美的东西都是无用的，并且都与马尔福无关。他搂紧哈莉，一遍又一遍地吻她————如果这是她需要的话，那么他愿意提供一个借口，他愿意让她觉得，他要吻她都是他的错。


	264. 斯内普教授的唯一晨星

当哈莉再次从空教室里走出来时，似乎仍不太敢相信自己的意志竟如此薄弱——她竟违背了自己的誓言，就为了那个她从一开始就觉得一无是处的男孩！在他的亲吻下，她竟感受到了久违的平静，无关欲望和意志——她忘记了她的自由意志，只是单纯地沉浸在某种宁馨的感觉里，仅仅只是体味着晕乎乎的愉悦。

“奥，哈莉……”当那男孩的叹声低回在她的耳旁，她感到她的心驿动着，温柔而又乖巧。她的眼睛微微眯着，模糊地盯着男孩优美的脖子和下巴，看着他随着年龄增长渐渐雄性起来的喉结，她看着那儿，有点想吻它，想用舌头感觉它因情/欲而起的微微震颤，她意识到自己心中某个地方很是惬意，另一个地方则很焦虑——她该怎么理解自己这一心态呢？她是软化了，是妥协了，还是只是放松下来了呢？她的心底掠过一阵疲倦的满足，但同时又较劲地想：不一定非要这个男孩不可，她不是非要接受爱情的束缚，不一定需要感情的确切、爱的服从……她所需要的只是暂时的安歇，在她那值得骄傲的个性之外。

哈莉·波特恍恍惚惚地在城堡里奔走，一时无法辨明方向以及确定即将要去完成的事务，过了一会儿，当她无意识地又走回了格兰芬多休息室时，才又清醒起来，给了自己一个新的任务——将丽塔·斯基特从霍格沃兹城堡揪出来。唯有战斗能让她的生命更加明确，不再模糊不清。天知道她的心里埋葬着多少愤怒和漠然！她得动起来才能甩掉那些看起来只会给生命增添麻烦的东西，就像人应该抖掉雨衣上沉重的雨水一样，她要摆脱这些唯有……她感觉头脑发炸，什么东西要爆裂开了。

她翻出她的活点地图，强迫自己这在上面集中精神，她努力寻找着丽塔·斯基特的名字，但是没有，它没出现在上面——啊，她怎么忘了现在才到吃晚餐的时间，丽塔可能不会在这个时候就敢在霍格沃兹校园里闲逛呢？一定是某个男孩的行为扰乱了她的思维——不知怎么，在这不合适的当口，哈莉竟鬼使神差地想起了汤姆·里德尔。汤姆·里德尔在霍格沃兹的那几年，也曾被某个女孩这样迷惑过吗？他曾这样意志不坚过吗？还有另一个更胜于汤姆·里德尔的存在呢？邓布利多是否会因为某个人头脑发热而不记得自己的使命？哈莉敢肯定他们不可能这样——他们追求变强的目的肯定不一样，但他们变强的方法不会有太大区别，因为他们仅仅只是理念不同，在实力上却几乎是不相上下。也就是说，不管她是不是为了拯救爱而变得强大，重要的是她必须变得强大——要义便是冷静、每时每刻都必须冷静下来。

哈莉去吃了饭，等到夜深人静、其他人都去睡觉的时候才披上隐形衣，放好魔杖，来到外面漆黑的走廊上。她检查了一下活点地图，看看有没有什么风吹草动。还好，图上费尔奇和他的猫洛丽丝夫人的那两个小点，正安安稳稳地待在他们的办公室里。城堡里一片寂静，只有皮皮鬼在活动，但他是在楼上的奖品陈列室里大闹，四处都没有丽塔·斯基特的痕迹。突然地图上有个什么东西吸引了哈莉的视线……这实在太蹊跷了：斯内普正和卡卡洛夫待在他的办公室里，哈莉想起穆迪曾告诉过她，这两人都曾是食死徒，他们此刻待在一块儿难道在密谋什么吗？这么一想，哈莉又不由得转而去看穆迪的房间，这一看她不禁吓了一大跳：她看到有两个小点在穆迪的办公室里呆着：阿拉斯托·穆迪和巴蒂·克劳奇！

天呐，哈莉的心剧烈地抖动起来，她几乎都不能控制自己的心跳了：怎么回事，为什么凌晨一点时，穆迪会和传说中早就生了重病，不能上班的老巴蒂待在一块儿？他们发现了伏地魔的踪迹吗？还是说他们发现了食死徒们的异动，打算在霍格沃兹给他们致命一击？这么说，他们很可能发现了斯内普和卡卡洛夫已经联系上了？！那么，现在她应该怎么办呢？是去报告邓布利多，还是先去看看可能会发生什么事呢？此外她是该去穆迪那里还是该去斯内普那？

——她应该去斯内普那，并且她还要为此进行一些伪装，好不让斯内普知道她在窥看他的秘密。她知道斯内普能因为一些莫名的理由看穿她的隐身衣，所以她决定往身上涂一些捣烂的草药，好让自己闻起来像斯内普办公室里的味道，她相信这样就没人能在斯内普的办公室里闻得出她来了。她飞快地跑回桃金娘待过的厕所，取出一些常见药草，正要把它们捣碎，忽然一个声音在空中回荡，差点把她又吓了一大跳。

“哈莉！”桃金娘冲着她喊道，“我听说你在找我？”她看起来可真开心，当然了，这个学校活着的人里面想要主动结交桃金娘的，正如哈莉·波特所料，根本就没几个。

“——等我回来再说，亲爱的桃金娘。”哈莉放低了声音，柔和地说，“其实我老早就想和你聊聊了……还记得吗，二年级的时候，我几乎查出了谁是害死你的凶手，现在我已经可以确定是谁了。”桃金娘发出一声尖叫，哈莉分不清那是兴奋还是恐惧，也许兼而有之吧，不过她相信她绝对找到了得到桃金娘信任的方法。

“明晚你在这儿等着我，我会把我的调查结果告诉你，此外我还有一些事请你帮忙。”她吩咐，鬼魂只有点头的份儿——多可怜，她心想，桃金娘正在为能得到校园风云人物的使唤而感到高兴。哈莉早就知道桃金娘活着的时候没人在乎，死后也一样，所以当丽塔·斯基特出现询问她时，她肯定不会想到应该替哈莉·波特保密。她当然愿意说出她知道的一切，要不是当时哈莉和塞德的亲吻过于火热让她害羞，她早对丽塔和盘托出了——丽塔倒是懂得利用这些不受重视的底层人物！不过哈莉想要看看到底谁更懂得人心，谁更能把握局势，丽塔会为她的自大狂妄付出代价的。

几秒钟之后哈莉就闻起来像斯内普办公室的药橱了，她肯定只要路上别遇见其他人，她就能顺利混进斯内普的房间不被他发现。至于穆迪，如果他去了斯内普的房间那也不要紧，他不会当着斯内普的面拆穿她的，她觉得穆迪确实也对她和别的学生不一样——那当然了，她自信地想，因为她是大难不死的女孩，邓布利多要求他保护她，并且她是他所有学生中最优秀的一个，他完全有理由偏爱她。

她转出厕所，关门的时候她看到桃金娘仍然乖乖地坐在原地，看样子她是要就这样一直等到明天晚上哈莉到来为止。一种奇特的感觉在哈莉的心臆间浮起——桃金娘的样子让她感到莫名的怜悯，这感情显然有点超出利用之外了。某种全然陌生的感觉叫哈莉有些不自在，她猛地关上了门，阻隔了桃金娘那期盼得如同迷途小兔的视线。

哈莉蹑手蹑脚地往楼下走，尽量不发出声音，到了楼下，她悄悄顺着走廊走到一半，然后撩开墙上的一幅挂毯，沿着一道更狭窄的楼梯往下走。这是一条近路，可以通到两层楼以下，她顺着这条路直抵地下室，她走过魔药教室，小心谨慎地来到魔药教授办公室前，先把耳朵贴在门上听了一会儿。

她根本就是多此一举。斯内普不可能会让任何人听到他办公室会发出什么声音，意识到这一点之后，哈莉尝试着转动门把手，只听轻轻“卡塔”一声，门竟就这样开了！这时才有几声争论飘过哈莉的耳朵，她小心翼翼地闪身进去，趁着里面的两个男人还在争论把门从身后关上了。

“我跟你说过了，你在这个时候找我，只会让事情更复杂。”哈莉听见斯内普说，她看到她的教授正坐在他最常用的书桌前，卡卡洛夫站在他的正对面，她小心地找了一个书堆，躲在那后面。

“你没有感觉吗？”卡卡洛夫说。哈莉从书堆上方偷偷望过去，看见卡卡洛夫撩起长袍的左边袖子，给斯内普看他小臂上的什么东西。

——黑魔标记！一定是黑魔标记！哈莉的心揪了起来，这东西的影响日益增强了吗？这显然意味着伏地魔的力量增强了？她真想上前亲自看上一眼，最好斯内普还能向她解释一番黑魔标记目前到底是什么状况，它意味着伏地魔的力量恢复到了哪一步等等——但很显然，西弗勒斯·斯内普不可能跟哈莉·波特推心置腹。

“怎么样？”卡卡洛夫说，“看见了吗？从来没有这样明显，自从——”

“你怀疑他回来了？”斯内普问道，“伏——”

“别说出来！”卡卡洛夫惊恐地说，他得到斯内普嘲讽的一瞥，但仍坚持说，“无论如何，我请求你不要说出那个名字，你知道黑魔王的厉害、他的报复心理有多重，如果他真的回来，那意味着我们都要完蛋了——”他说话的时候斯内普不以为然地笑了笑，这让卡卡洛夫十分恼火，“别老这么一副了不起的神气，西弗勒斯！别以为我不知道，你跟我一样贪生怕死——我觉得我们应该早作准备，假如……我是说万一他真的回来了，我们该怎么向他忏悔，再次取得他的信任？”

“——他不可能再信任你了，卡卡洛夫。”斯内普那令人厌恶的声音响起，“其他人还可能……比如我。但你出卖了太多人，现在除非你能攻进阿兹卡班，把他最忠实的几个信徒解救出来，那样才能有一线生机。”

卡卡洛夫闻言一声不吭，只瞪着斯内普。从哈莉这个角度看来，斯内普脸上的神情非常精彩，带着点自嘲和恶毒的调侃意味，他当然知道卡卡洛夫不可能从摄魂怪手里救出伏地魔最狂热的崇拜者却还是这么建议了，与其说这是在给卡卡洛夫建议，不如说就是往他脆弱的小心脏上再捅一刀。

这男人真可恶。不过只要这恶毒不是面对她，而是面对洛哈特这样的绣花枕头和卡卡洛夫这种骑墙派的时候，倒也让人跟着出了口恶气。可是他自己也同样是骑墙派，还对自己这种两头讨好的行为沾沾自喜呢，哈莉真好奇斯内普当年是怎么说服邓布利多庇护他的——邓布利多怎么会庇护一个这样会随时背叛他的人呢？还是说，她得跟着邓布利多一起信任斯内普？好吧，好歹三年级的时候他算是帮过她，尽管她对他的感激着实有限。

“我等着看你的下场，西弗。”卡卡洛夫终于在愤怒中开口了，“黑魔王不是傻子，他会看得出你心向着谁的，到时你也会到处东躲西藏，或者变成一堆烂肉了。”

“——这就不劳费心了，卡卡洛夫。”斯内普冷下脸说，“我想那情形你肯定是看不到了。”

卡卡洛夫猛地推了一下桌子，掉头大步走了出去。他看上去既担忧又恼火，经过哈莉的时候差点踩到了她的隐身衣。等他出去把门重新关上之后，哈莉还待在原地不动，打算等斯内普进到卧室里睡觉时再偷偷溜走。

“你不出来吗，哈莉·波特？”斯内普猛然说道，朝她藏身的地方望过来。

——他怎么知道她在这的？哈莉疑惑地嗅了嗅自己的手，那股药味和斯内普这间办公室的味道几无二致——他可能在诈她，他又不是穆迪，他怎么会猜到她在这儿的？哈莉决定不上他的当。但斯内普大踏步走了过来，他的手在空中摸索了一阵，在哈莉紧张的心跳声中落在哈莉的双肩之上。

“要我把你从隐身衣里揪出来吗，波特小姐？”

他的声音里压抑着愤怒，哈莉无奈只好解下了隐身衣，当她站起来时，一本杂志从她的口袋里掉出来，落在了地上。两人同时朝它望去，封面上那四个字和哈莉的大幅照片刺痛了他们的双眼：

“巫师周刊”。

哈莉弯下腰去想捡起它，同时试图找些理由解释她出现在这的原因，她想让斯内普明白，尽管她听到了一些话，但是她一点也不知道斯内普和卡卡洛夫在说些什么——什么黑魔王，她对此一概不知——啊，最好穆迪和老巴蒂能知道她在这儿，赶紧过来把她从斯内普的魔爪里解救出来。

但是斯内普比她更快捡起了《巫师周刊》，他的脸色可真难看，呈现出哈莉熟悉的铁青色，哈莉知道，这代表他的愤怒到了最高点，她想着，假如她现在像卡卡洛夫一样转身就逃，能不能在斯内普的魔杖下落个全尸？

“你来这儿是为了看看你自己是不是真像这本烂杂志写得那样有魅力？”她听见斯内普口不择言地说，这让她的内心陡起一阵别样的情绪。“你想看看我是不是如这本杂志所说，我是被你迷住了才给你另外开了课？”

——斯内普之前看过这东西？哈莉的心不自觉地颤动起来，而且它还让斯内普情绪不稳定了——可见卡卡洛夫的来访并没像斯内普外在表现出来的那样让他无动于衷。黑魔王可能再度崛起这一事实令他心神不宁，然后是丽塔·斯基特的报道让他气愤不已。哈莉真好奇丽塔写了什么！她大着胆子从斯内普手里抽出了那本周刊翻到她大着胆子从斯内普手里抽出了那本周刊，翻到了教授那篇，开头就是斯内普，哇哦，丽塔的描写可真大胆，她不由自主读了出来：

“西弗勒斯•斯内普教授的人生充斥着让人心碎的黑暗，而哈莉•波特是他无望夜空里唯一的一颗晨星。”

哈莉差点笑出了声，但她及时忍住了，因为她那心碎又黑暗的魔药教授的脸一下子又黑了一半。


	265. 无限接近真相的丽塔·斯基特

从某种层面来说，丽塔·斯基特无限接近了真相——西弗勒斯·斯内普的内心深处确实有一颗永悬夜空的晨星，但那不是哈莉·波特，而是莉莉·波特。哈莉对成为别人的引导者毫无兴趣，正如斯内普所判断的那样，假如没有什么特别的好处，她从不愿多费工夫，她只会为了得到报偿才会做出一副拯救者的模样。而从哈莉本人的认知而言，她倒是乐于成为某些人心目中的拯救者，成为他们的恩人，因为那确实能如斯内普所想的那样，让她得到一些额外的好处。不过更深层次的原因则是，被救者对拯救者来说，几乎是毫无意义的——拯救者可以在别人那里得到同样的道德快感，获得同样的满足，因为等待别人拯救的人遍地都是，他们渴望着类似家庭的温暖，像水蛭一样吸取着温情，可惜这世上愿意拯救别人心灵的人总是太少，这促使被救者更贪婪，并把拯救者视为人生的唯一救赎，拯救者却往往难以回报同等的感情——这就是斯内普为何对莉莉念念不忘，莉莉却可以毫无负担地嫁给詹姆·波特——她对斯内普而言是永恒的晨星，斯内普对她而言只是划过夜空的流星，二者根本不可同日而语。

哈莉认为很难将这样的感情定义为爱情，当她再次在斯内普面前想到母亲之时，她感觉自己的心情又一次奇异地微妙起来——一种极为复杂的情绪涌上心头，她一时无法分辨那里头到底有什么。不过唯一可以确定的是，她可不愿意成为别人永恒的晨星——假如，她是说假如她的某种感情里有爱情的成分，那其中一定没有救赎，她绝对不想从精神层面拯救任何人，因为那一定会造成二人精神层面的不平等，她宁愿那个人自己先拯救了自己，和她处在同一水平面上，那样她才能谈得上爱他——假如某个人想要她爱上，他必须也要有强大的精神力量才行。她可不会爱一个这样的家伙，他竟会软弱得要她拯救他的精神世界！

看看斯内普吧——莉莉·波特化为晨星之后，他不也好好地活到了现在吗？尽管他的心已经支离破碎，可这也没影响他辱骂讽刺他的学生们，没影响他研究他最爱的魔药和黑魔法。虽然他过着的是许多人难以忍受的禁欲清教徒的生活，但这似乎跟莉莉死前毫无二致——哈莉不知道是什么支撑着她心碎又黑暗的魔药教授，也不知道如今斯内普的心到底破碎到了什么地步，但他的精神力量确实很强大，她能感觉到有什么东西在他心底活着，让他无法彻底倒下。当然哈莉不会自以为是到斯内普是为了她——她这个莉莉的孩子而活的。

“我只是有点担心你会因为这个——”哈莉扬了扬手里的《巫师周刊》，“会对我产生一些不太友好的想法。”她解释着，既然斯内普把话题引到了丽塔·斯基特身上，她可不会蠢得开口问卡卡洛夫和他的谈话是什么意思，或者干脆大着胆儿掀起斯内普的衣袖，看看那上头是不是真有个黑魔标记——找死也得有个限度，还要看清对象，她对自己说。

“你不是来验收你的成果的？”他气呼呼地问，“不是你告诉那个该死的记者我给你补课的事的？不是你对她说你——她甚至知道你二年级给我送巧克力的蠢事——”

“奥。”哈莉惊奇地睁大了眼睛，斯内普吞下的那句话里有什么？她告诉了丽塔·斯基特什么？她可从没在外人面前提起过斯内普。此外送巧克力的事儿丽塔是怎么知道的？她不可能从那时起就在霍格沃兹跟踪哈莉，赫敏也不会接受她的采访。除此之外，知道这事儿的还有谁？德拉科？潘西·帕金森？说实话，哈莉确实有点怀疑德拉科，因为那时候他就很关注她的一举一动。

哈莉把那周刊又举起来看了，她的魔药教授正尝试着用更严厉地目光盯着她——不过这只是场闹剧，他真的没有必要这么郑重其事——

“斯内普教授从未试着那么宠爱一个学生——也许我们应该把宠爱这个词儿换掉，换个更贴近他俩关系的词，比如‘钟情’或者‘疼爱’之类。哈莉一年级的时候斯内普教授就救过她；到了二年级，哈莉·波特甚至把巧克力做成了自己的样子，在情人节那天送给了斯内普——要知道那一年最受欢迎的老师可是著名的吉罗德·洛哈特教授，哈莉的好友赫敏·格兰杰小姐就毫不犹豫地和其他女孩一起迷恋上他了，唯有哈莉·波特小姐眼光独特，非要喜欢油腻腻的、鼻子过大的西弗勒斯·斯内普教授——之前记者就敬告过各位亲爱的读者，哈莉·波特小姐是如此早熟并且对怪物们一往情深，只因为她知道自己将会得到怎样的回到——我们当然有理由相信斯内普教授会回以烈火一般的热情——想想看，这可能是他人生中第一次收到情人节礼物，还是富有暗示意味的人脸巧克力！这是多么感人肺腑的一刻啊，不受欢迎的、单身了大半辈子的阴沉男子终于等到了一个少女施舍的一丁点爱慕之情——我们可以想象斯内普教授是如何抱着这块爱之礼物躲在地下室里痛哭流涕的。当然，他在表面上还是要维持他那古怪的形象，好让其他学生不至于模仿。不过以他的外在条件而言，他这种想法纯属多余，其他的学生可没有哈莉·波特这么重的心机和口味——‘斯内普教授那头油腻腻的黑发就足以让人倒尽胃口，更别提他那古怪的个性了’，德拉科·马尔福先生如此对记者说道，记者也相信他不是出于嫉妒才这么说的，毕竟老马尔福先生和斯内普教授颇有交情，斯内普教授还是斯莱特林学院的院长。哈莉·波特的这番善意的举动还是有回报的：据可靠消息来源透露，斯内普教授在课堂上唯一没有辱骂和惩罚过、并且还能得到课后补习的学生，唯有哈莉·波特一人。他毫无疑问是迷上她了，身为魔药教授，他肯定会施展魔法，将那块巧克力保存得好好地，绝不会随手一抛或者随便吃掉的。”

看到这里，哈莉不由得抬头看了一眼斯内普，有点想问问那块巧克力的下场是去了垃圾堆呢还是他的肚子，或是真被他施了魔法保存在什么地方——也许等一会儿她可以在书架上的罐子里找找……但是斯内普的表情是那么严肃，她觉得自己应该先替自己辩解一下。

“这显然不是我说的，教授。”她甜丝丝地说，她可真奇怪啊！一边对丽塔·斯基特的形容感到万分厌恶，可另一方面又不由自主地想着——斯内普是不是真的抱着巧克力在地下室痛哭？他是不是真的把它保存起来了？她忽然觉得自己不能小看丽塔·斯基特的影响，本来她没把这当回事，因为丽塔写得太虚假了，即使是一般公众也不会觉得这内容有多真实，但是她可能小看了公众对花边新闻的喜爱度，他们很可能会像她一样，一边觉得这不可信，另一边却又忍不住看下去，渐渐地可能就真的相信了，她必须想个法子一劳永逸地解决掉丽塔带来的坏影响，而不仅仅只是解决掉丽塔本人。

“这可能是马尔福说的。”她接着说，“你知道他一直有点嫉妒我跟你走得太近。”德拉科那句形容斯内普的话让她又好气又好笑——丽塔很可能没对这句话添油加醋。

斯内普没理会她，他好像打定主意要看着她读完整篇文章似的，好像她一旦读完了就无法辩解了一样，哈莉只好接着看了下去。当然她自己也觉得在当事人面前看比在饭厅里看更刺激，并且她还能窥见当事人对此事的态度，教她不太明白的是，斯内普为什么会给她这样的机会？她不敢深入地想下去，只好注目在那篇报道上。

“不过要说哈莉·波特的感情全然虚假，那倒也不尽然。她曾对她最好的朋友，赫敏·格兰杰提及过她对斯内普教授的不健康爱恋。她当时用的是赤/裸/裸的‘暗恋’的字眼，她对格兰杰小姐说，整个学校除了她之外，没有人知道哈莉·波特暗恋她的魔药教授。这很可能是真的，因为即使是想象力最丰富的人，也难以想象霍格沃兹名气最大、最受那些无知男孩欢迎的女孩哈莉·波特会看上普通人也无法产生好感的中年教授——也许我们会怀疑哈莉·波特是因为年少无知而被富有经验的中年男子诓骗了，但斯内普教授又显然不像那种富有经验的中年男子。联系起哈莉·波特钟情的其他对象，我们却又很容易看出，哈莉·波特所谓的 暗恋并非普通意义上的爱情——与其说她在享受爱情的欢乐，不如说她更享受征服的快/感，更享受征服欲望被满足的全过程，一种主宰他人的极乐——直说了吧！哈莉·波特并非真的爱着斯内普教授，只是在享受狩猎的快乐和刺激。尤其像斯内普教授这样的人，不可能如同其他男孩那样容易被吸引，你也不可能用迷情剂使他俯首，他看起来还应该有一个凄惨的过去，还有一段失败得不能再失败的爱情故事，这就使得他变得富有挑战性，正是这挑战性让哈莉·波特欲罢不能。总而言之，吸引她的并非乏味无趣的斯内普教授本人，而是他身上这一激发动力的特质。从这一点来说，哈莉·波特关于爱情的残酷动机和邓布利多的人生哲学颇有相似之处，这两个人除了年龄上的差别和性别差异之外，在玩弄人性方面竟有这么多共通之处——在他们眼中，愚蠢的人最大的作用不过是给他们的生活提供乐子。想通了这一点，我们也就不难理解哈莉·波特为何会成为邓布利多最心爱的学生了。”

——丽塔描述她和斯内普的关系时说的真像那么回事，哈莉不由得这么想。如果这是在描述她和斯内普四年级之前的关系，她说不定还会直接承认，斯内普肯定也这么认为。但现在情况已经有些微妙的变化了，尽管她还没法理清自己的想法，但她还是能肯定她并非如丽塔所说是在试图玩弄斯内普的感情。不过她表现出来的、给斯内普的感觉可能会让他有和丽塔一样的想法，一时间她竟不知道如何替自己辩解——在她的感情根本没有归依的时候，她知道自己的话根本不值得别人相信，就在她有了这个意识的时候，她又不仅想到，此刻的斯内普期望她给予他一个怎样的答复呢？

她的心猛地跳动起来，他是不是想要一些肯定的答复？是不是想让她和别人断绝关系？转瞬之间她又抛掉了这个念头，是的，她承认斯内普近日也有一些微妙的变化，但那不足以让他做出这种改变，或者说，根本没有这样的可能——

“我倒是真的对赫敏说了那句话——”她试探地说，同时看到斯内普的脸色微微一变，她尝试着用自己的双眼盯着他看，柔情满怀，斯内普猛地低下头去，摆出一副极其不耐烦的样子来。


	266. 教授与双子

“但那只是二年级的遗留问题，教授。”哈莉技巧性地退了一步，叫她比之前更兴奋的是，她经由这微小的退却，竟看到斯内普两只眼睛不由自主地表达出他内心的思想——那双刻薄的眼睛里竟微微显露出一丝失望，她的心也因此不受控制地感到一阵激动，不由得更摆出一副认真解释这件事的样子，“你知道那时我就告诉她我对你……此后我便不得不经常装出这幅样子。”斯内普脸上明显地露出“我就知道是这样”的神气，他比明显刚才放松了一些，目光尽管依然尖刻，可或多或少降低了警惕——这是他熟悉的对抗的感觉，斯内普唯有在这种情境里才能自在，哈莉如此想到。一个奇异的念头在她脑子里闪现，不等她先想好这样做是否妥当，她的嘴唇已经不自觉地张开了，一连串的话语流泻而出：

“我现在也不知道如何向赫敏解释，”她更加留神观察着他的脸，企图在上面找到更多的、为某种秘密感情所激发的蛛丝马迹，她的声音在这过程中变得更为暧昧，“或者说，我期望她有这样的误解——因为连我自己都不知道，她到底是不是真的误解了我……斯内普教授，”她在她的教授全神贯注聆听的时候悄无声息移近了一步，斯内普没有后退，但她感觉到了——她感觉到他开始紧张起来，他的呼吸不知不觉间变得急促，肌肉也随之紧绷，他的嘴唇微张，显示出极其少见的迷惘。她抓住机会，又向前走了一步，她的腿几乎要挨着他的腿了，两人的魔法袍子轻轻相偎，哈莉牢牢地、带着点迷惑地看着斯内普的眼睛，“也许你愿意进入我的大脑，帮我看一看……我到底在想些什么吗？”她有把握，她的教授决计不会在此时掏出魔杖对她使用大脑封闭术的，因为他畏惧了，他的眼睛移开了，匆匆往旁边瞥了一眼才收回来看她，她从没像今天那么明显地感知到，她的教授看着的是她，是哈莉·波特，而非另一个绿眼睛的晨星——她真好奇，假如要用一个比喻来形容哈莉·波特的话，西弗勒斯·斯内普会选择什么词汇呢？就在这时，她触到斯内普那含义复杂又深沉的眼神，那里面隐藏着无化不开的苦痛——她又无法分辨了，他现在的这份痛苦是为莉莉·波特而生呢，还是为哈莉·波特而生呢？一想到这她几乎无法自持了，她想帮他确定一下——她想要——她倾身向前，就要接触到他的唇角时，看到他的眼中因她的动作忽然闪现出一种模糊的恐惧。

——等等，她何以如此急切？斯内普的挣扎与她无关，她不该在此时充当某种感情的催化剂。从某个角度说，丽塔·斯基特说的是对的，她的确想要细细品尝斯内普这份软弱，还想让斯内普自己也体味到这一点——假如他靠着他自己的敏锐就能意识到他的失败，他会更恐慌的，她可不想把让他把自己的这份软弱归结于她的强制和主动，她得让他明白上，他之所以失败完全是出于他的感情，出于他的喜爱——丽塔怎么说来着？“钟情”？“疼爱”？

哈莉勉强控制住着自己移开了脸，她的嘴唇仅仅和他的轻触了那么一下就后退了。当她整个人都退到她认为足够安全的范围时，才重新又看了斯内普一眼，她这一眼饱含着柔情和迫切——斯内普的眼里浮现出一种淡淡的、复杂的忧伤，比刚才的情绪还要复杂得多，也远比刚才深沉。她猜测着那是否出自于即将出现的伏地魔——外在的、内在的压力是否也将斯内普压迫得喘不过气来了？她是不是有必要在这男人的心灵上再添一把火?

“……”她想说点什么可又什么都说不出来，连一声礼貌的再见也说不出口。斯内普似乎亦有同感，他没回答她的话，也没有把手伸到衣兜里去掏他的魔杖，真的钻到她脑子里去看看哈莉·波特是否还在暗恋她的魔药教授——即使确认了那又怎么样呢？他们不可能更进一步。即使是丽塔·斯基特这样有想象力的人，也编不出哈莉·波特和西弗勒斯·斯内普会终生相守在地下室的绯闻来。

哈莉披上隐身衣悄声走了出去，刚一出门，就听到身后响起巨大的关门声——斯内普像是飞快地走到门边，用尽全身力气关上门，把哈莉·波特关在门外，以防她再闯进去。哈莉对此不由得下意识微笑起来，一股神秘的自信回到她的身上，她感到那股控制力又回来了，纯粹的、寂静又生动的感觉在黑暗里逐渐清醒——她可不会为斯内普这表面化的动作欺骗，她看出来他在害怕什么了！这让她觉得欣喜——她又占据了上风，但同时莫名的悲伤又流入她的心田，只因她越发清醒地意识到，有种感情并非斯内普独有，有种情愫在她不知情的情况下逐渐壮大起来了，她立刻感到斯内普关门的动作是多么正确，而她也无比正确地从他的房子——他的世界里退了出来，尽管在室内时斯内普什么都没做，可她还是觉得自己受到了某种难以言表的伤害。

但她也无暇他顾了，尽管此时她异常清醒，可也无法去穆迪那里一探老巴蒂·克劳奇的究竟。这两个人在一起总不会出什么事儿——他们俩对黑巫师的固执可谓不相上下，她用不着担心什么。此外城堡里还有邓布利多在呢！她有什么必要把责任全揽过来？她如是想着，依靠着理智指引她的去向，她重新回到格兰芬多休息室，看到弗莱德和乔治正双双坐在休息室里的沙发上，两个人的脑袋靠在一块正津津有味地看着什么。她看了看钟，这时时间正停在凌晨四点。

她带着疑惑向他们走去，可还不打算暴露自己。她想猛地吓唬一下他们，就像他们吓唬别人一样，现在她只想开个玩笑，好让自己高兴起来。

“……韦斯莱家族当然不会仅仅把宝压在罗恩·韦斯莱一个人身上。”弗雷德忽然说，哈莉从两个红色脑袋上面向下看去，发现他们俩看的是《巫师周刊》，刚才那句正是丽塔·斯基特的杰作。他们干嘛对这东西感兴趣？这时乔治接着读道：“他们还派出了一对英俊迷人的双胞胎……”他忍不住吃吃地笑了起来，“——我读不下去了，弗雷德，我一看到她这用词就——”

“哈哈，乔治，你还没有看完呢——后面还有更过分的用词，她还描述了你在舞会上怎么对哈莉着迷的。”

“在哪儿？”乔治急切地问，又把脑袋凑到那本杂志上，翻动着书页。

“——乔治·韦斯莱情不自禁地靠近了哈莉，就像被她体内的某种魔力控制住了，他完全记不得动作了，脸上一片茫然，只依靠着本能行动，此外就只顾呆呆地看着哈莉·波特那满是伤疤又带着厚重眼镜的丑脸——”他顿了一下，迷惑地问他的兄弟，“这个记者的眼睛是不是瞎了？她居然说哈莉长得丑！”

“她在嫉妒哈莉，”弗雷德往书上轻轻一拍，“那帮女生也没有几个不嫉妒哈莉的，毕竟像哈莉这样聪明漂亮、天生带着话题度的女孩太少了。这个记者也是一样，靠着诋毁别人来发泄丑陋的嫉妒——你不觉得她的用语很矛盾吗？她一边写男人们怎么迷恋她，另一方面却又一个劲地说她丑——”

“哈莉肯定气疯了，”乔治说，一边继续往下看，“和乔治·韦斯莱不同的是，弗雷德·”韦斯莱就显得有心计多了，他趁着跳舞的机会，拿下了哈莉·波特脸上的眼镜，好像这么做就能让她变得漂亮了似的——当然他这么做的真正目的，只是为了创造一个和哈莉·波特私下接触的机会。弗雷德把她的眼镜放在了自己的口袋里，让哈莉·波特去和别的男孩跳舞时，她也不得不想着她那重要的眼镜，不得不回头去找他们兄弟俩。尽管后来哈莉重新拿了一副眼镜，但我们相信她还是会去找韦斯莱兄弟的——她太懂得男孩们的小花招了，她会装作什么都不懂，假装上当，然后和那两兄弟躲在什么地方接吻，把德拉科·马尔福、塞德里克·迪戈里全都抛诸脑后——是啊，毕竟一个男孩的陷阱容易躲过，两个男孩的陷阱就让人很难辨明方向了——”

“弗雷德，”乔治难以置信地低声喊道，“你真的这么做了？你取下了哈莉的眼镜，你们躲在什么地方接吻了？”

弗雷德丝毫不害臊地点了点头：“我确实拿了她的眼镜，兄弟。我不知道这该死的记者怎么想的，但她确实猜中了我的用意，我当时就是转的这么个念头，我想带上你，和哈莉一块儿，三个人躲在玫瑰丛里接吻——但是哈莉好像也真明白了我的意思，她一点都不留情面地用飞来咒把眼镜直接弄走了，完全没给我们机会——”他摊摊手。

“奥。”乔治喃喃地回应着。

“我们不能放过那个记者。”他忽然开口说。

“那是自然的，我给你看这篇报道就是为了这个——”弗雷德说，“这个记者明明不在现场，她怎么会这么熟悉事情的所有细节呢？乔治，好好想想，你有没有注意到什么——”

他的兄弟并没在思考他的话，一缕薄薄的红晕忽地占据了他的脸，他使劲眨巴着眼睛，好像想要清醒点，但显然徒劳无功。

“——我真想和哈莉接吻，弗莱德。”他迷迷糊糊地说，“如果现在她在我面前，我就要立刻吻她……”

忽然他发出了一声尖叫——有人在拨弄他左侧的头发！他朝左侧看去，只见一颗头突兀地出现在空中——它有着美丽清澈的绿眼睛，小而挺翘的鼻子，眼镜被拿下来了，露出大片白皙柔美的肌肤，还有那两片红色的嘴唇。那双眼睛一动不动地看着他，他的心好像滞住了。

“我将实现你的愿望，乔治·韦斯莱。”那两片嘴唇中流泻出多么动人的词句！这句话就足够让他浑身发热了，接着两只手从沙发后伸出来，捧住了他的脸，那两片嘴唇也跟着移向他，轻轻触碰他的唇。他瞬间被欲/望的潮水吞没了，有什么东西像是生命的热能或者某种体流从她的体内涌出，包围了他，直刺他的血管。他听到自己喉间逸出了奇怪的声响，这声响也和那热能一起，让他的精神涣散。他来不及去拥紧她已经因沉醉而融化了，紧接着他感到自己的血液也在涌向她，感知她身上那股索取的力量，但那又如何呢？他根本无法抗拒。

“别冷落了我，哈莉。”他听到他的兄弟说，然后那嘴唇就被转移了方向，另一个自我吻住了哈莉，他只剩呼呼喘气的份儿，不过直到此时他才有余裕将两只手从她背后绕过去，将自己滚烫的脸挨在她的颈侧，那里正散发着诱人的小玫瑰的香味，他贪婪地呼吸着，不禁用舌头去舔舐那里柔滑的肌肤，那泛着粉色的、可爱的耳垂。


	267. 哈莉的支持者

“别这样，乔治……”他听到哈莉颤声说道。他不由想知道若是他更进一步她又会有怎样的反应呢？但是他不知道怎么更进一步。此时他看到他的兄弟，另一个自我正在努力用嘴唇和舌头让哈莉沉醉，哈莉微微地眯着眼睛，脸色酡红如醉，从喉咙里哼出的声音让弗雷德不停抚着她的脸侧。忽然，弗雷德把哈莉整个抱了起来，再小心地安放在沙发上，整个过程中，他的嘴唇没有离开过她——现在哈莉倒在沙发背上，他紧紧地偎着她，几乎要压在她身上了！乔治从后面抱着哈莉，撑着哈莉几乎要滑下去的身体。他也体味到一种压住那柔软肢体的奇妙感觉，就像那和他相似的自我就真的自我似的，他接触到哈莉的那部分身体变得敏感起来了——那具美好的肉/体正被他们兄弟俩包围着、追逐着，下意识的冲动促使他挪动了一下，抱着哈莉轻轻地、顺着沙发背倒了下去，他想体会另一种感觉——假如被这迷人的少女压住会是什么感觉呢？他的血沸腾得更厉害了，只是他没料到的是，他的兄弟跟着哈莉一起倒了下来，他被压得发出了一声闷哼。

“谁在哪儿？”忽然有个女孩大声问道。

乔治感到身上的女孩子浑身一紧，然后自己身上又稍微轻松了一些，他知道那是弗雷德起身了——假如他让那女孩走过来的话，他可没法解释他正在和他的孪生兄弟干些什么——他眼尖地看到隐身衣滑脱在地上了。

“是我，赫敏。”

乔治听弗莱德回答道，语气显得很平静——不过他知道那是装的，作为孪生兄弟中的一个，他比任何人都明白他的兄弟此刻的兴致有多昂扬，又对被打断有多恼火。不过他倒很喜欢此刻哈莉一动不动躺在他身上的感觉，她屏住呼吸，脑袋就伏在他的颈侧，细细的鼻息喷洒在他敏感的皮肤上——老天，他更想吻她了，就在她的朋友的和他的兄弟对话的奇异时刻，在沙发背的后头和她接吻，不等行动他的呼吸再次粗重了起来。

“你看到哈莉了吗？”

他听到赫敏问，他身上的哈莉显得更紧张了，她的身体一阵情不由己地震颤，这给了身下的他莫大的刺激，在还没来得及想清楚这么做会不会给哈莉带来更大的麻烦前，他已经用手指将埋在他胸前的黑色头颅轻轻抬起了——那双眼睛，绿色的眼睛迷惑地望着他，那对红色的唇微微张着，柔嫩的肌肤雪白得几乎发出光来，一种神奇不安的感觉从他心头萌发，就像喷泉冲破地底一样，他心底的火焰直奔哈莉而去，他以前所未有的热情吻住了她的嘴唇，留下她若有若无的一声惊喘。

“我没看到她。”

他的兄弟弗雷德似乎这样说道，好像有这么个声音飘过他的耳朵。哈莉正安安稳稳地躺在他的身上，正接受着他热情的亲吻——当然，说是单纯的接受是不准确的，应该说，她正在回应他，就在他吻过去的一秒钟之后她就开始狂热地回应他了，就像她也感受到此刻这场景的莫大刺激似的，她现在简直像是故意在他身上磨蹭，她在故意挤压他，故意用舌头戏弄着他的舌头，每当他漏出一声细小的呻/吟她就更加卖力，像要粉碎在他的胸膛上，同时目光放纵地盯着他看——她就这么喜欢看他单纯的、无法自控的反应吗？

“哈莉一大早就不见了，”他听到赫敏又说道——他有点希望她别离开。他觉得若是她离开了，哈莉肯定会起身的，不知为何，他觉得哈莉仅仅只是为了享受这种刺激才留下的，假如没有了这份刺激，她恐怕会立刻抽身而去——难道你会喜欢只在意这种肤浅感觉的女孩吗？难道你只是喜欢这样的哈莉？还是你喜欢这种不可捉摸的感觉？无法抓住……风一般虚幻？他悄声问着自己，但双唇与胸腹部的欢愉让他很快放弃了思考，他几乎要忘记这里的处境大声呻/吟起来了。

“你们看见她了吗？”赫敏接着问道，然后她稍微停顿了一下，又惊奇地问了一句，“对了，乔治呢？他不在这儿吗？”——赫敏这么问很正常，毕竟谁也没看到双胞胎里的谁落单过。

当“乔治”这个词落在他本人耳朵里的时候，哈莉恶作剧地咬了他的下巴一下，让他猛地从绮丽的梦境里醒过来了，他惊叫了一声，哈莉促狭地朝他挤了挤眼，然后她小心翼翼地用隐身衣把自己裹好，从他身上下去了。她的动作很轻，只要不是站在沙发的正前方，谁也发现不了她从乔治腿上滑下来的样子。

乔治不得不勉强从沙发上爬起来，回头朝赫敏打了个招呼：“嗨，赫敏。”

“你好乔治——你的脸为什么那么红？”赫敏好奇地问。

“壁炉里的火太大了，”弗雷德抢先答道，“至于哈莉——你为什么不去饭厅找找她呢？”

“说得也是，”赫敏说，她一无所知地走出了休息室，然后听到那两兄弟好像在休息室里找起什么东西来了，他们好像还喊了声哈莉的名字。

等她走到饭厅时，哈莉已经若无其事地在格兰芬多餐桌旁等她了。

“这边，赫敏！”哈莉喊道，赫敏立刻走到她身边坐下。

“听着，哈莉，”她迫不及待地说，“我订购了一份《预言家日报》和《巫师周刊》。现在什么事情都从斯莱特林们那里知道，这不利于我们提前做好对付丽塔·斯基特的准备——”

“好主意！”哈莉说，她抬头望着那些正朝她们飞来的猫头鹰，“这些猫头鹰不会都是来送报纸和刊物的吧？”

一只灰色猫头鹰在她们面前的盘子上落定后，紧接着又飞来四只仓猫头鹰、一只棕褐色猫头鹰和一只灰林猫头鹰。它们都争先恐后地往前面挤，想第一个把信送到她手里。

“你收信人写了谁的名字？”哈莉问。

“当然是我自己的名字。”赫敏回答道。

“看来这些猫头鹰不是给你送报刊的——等等——”哈莉没急着去接受那些猫头鹰们递出来的信，反而先掏出了魔杖，这才接过第一封信。“我猜这些信肯定很有意思。”她冷笑着，看着那封信从她的手里飘出来，变成了红色，开始咆哮：

“你这个坏女孩，你不配成为霍格沃兹的英雄，赶快滚出比赛吧！”

“看来丽塔的小把戏起作用了。”哈莉嗤嗤地笑着，“不过她以为这样就能打倒我，那恐怕她要失望了。”

她动作飞快，把所有的信都拆开，等那些红色的吼叫信开始争先恐后开始吼叫起来时，她舞动着魔杖，把它们全都烧成了灰，让它们一个字都蹦不出来。然后她傲慢地扫视了此刻在饭厅或好奇或等着看好戏的人一眼，他们的脸上纷纷露出失望的表情。

“看，多少人巴望着看我的好戏，”哈莉得意洋洋地对赫敏说，她也不明白，自己现在的心态怎么就跟二年级时差了那么多，甚至和不久前她被选中为勇士的时候也不一样——也许这是因为她已经明白不是所有人都和她一样有分辨能力，何必指望这些人呢？假如他们也有这种本事的话，那又怎么能体现出她的特别呢？真是一群不可理喻的傻瓜。

“不过我不会让他们得逞的。”她说，“而且我还要给这些寄信的傻瓜一点教训……”

“如果丽塔·斯基特继续中伤你怎么办？”赫敏打断她，哈莉看起来一点也不为这个着急似的，“——我们应该让她先学会闭嘴。”

“她会学会的，”哈莉神秘地一笑，这时又有一只猫头鹰飞来，递给哈莉一封信。哈莉小心地把信件打开，里面什么都没飞出来，只是渗出一些黄绿色的液体，多亏了哈莉眼疾手快，立刻用魔杖把它整个封在一个透明的泡泡里。

“啊哈，瞧瞧这个，赫敏！”哈莉兴奋地说，“我早知道跟穆迪教授学一些防御性的魔法会很有用，你看到这信封里装了什么吗？”

“未经稀释的巴波块茎脓水！”赫敏精准地叫出了液体的名字，“这个人太恶毒了！你知道他是谁吗？”

哈莉满意地点点头：“我们很快就能知道了，赫敏。老实说，我也一直想试试穆迪教授教给我的另一个魔法——”她的魔杖随意一指，赫敏只听到她小声嘟哝了几句，那信封就径直朝着斯莱特林飞去，一直飞到潘西·帕金森的面前，然后整个爆炸了，一股黄绿色的液体喷到潘西的脸上，她脸上立刻冒出黄黄的大水泡。

“哎哟！”潘西叫道，捂住了脸。哈莉远远看到她的脸上已经布满厚厚的疮疤，她那些女伴们纷纷起身，给她拿餐巾擦拭，但是当然不起作用。

“真是害人害己，”哈莉评论道，这时她看到某个男孩在女孩们围住潘西的时候站起身，朝她走了过来。

德拉科·马尔福。

他盯着她，带着一贯的傲慢朝她行进，身后依然跟着那两个脂肪超标的胖跟班，高尔和克拉布都抄着手，竭力给德拉科营造出校园恶霸的气势来。

——他想要干什么？替这个世上最爱他的斯莱特林女孩讨回公道吗？哈莉边想边朝他微笑，一副毫不在乎的样子。但当他站到她面前时，她就知道她的猜想完全错误，男孩反倒有点担忧又明目张胆地把她从头到脚打量了一遍。

“啧啧，”他说，语气似乎有点嫌弃，哈莉知道他正如从前一样在掩饰他的关心，并且想要如她所愿在别人面前撇清他俩的关系，“丽塔·斯基特是不是有点言过其实了，高尔？你看得出大难不死的女孩有什么魅力可言吗？”

“她很漂亮，德拉科。”高尔诚实地说，德拉科非常无语地回头瞪了他一眼。

“你的眼睛瞎了吗？我建议你去黑湖里洗洗眼睛再说话，高尔。”德拉科佯装生气地说，心里有一半的情绪是甜蜜悠扬，另一半则是他不想细究的东西，“我希望你能从斯莱特林高贵的审美角度下仔细评判——哈莉·波特有一分一毫的漂亮可言吗？”

“即使这样也足够让你对我‘爱得不能更深了’，马尔福。”哈莉引用着丽塔·斯基特的话嘲讽道，“怎么，你这是对我念念不忘才亲自找上门来验证一番吗？”

他们互相盯着，一副恼怒不已的样子。在外人看来，假如哈莉是个男孩，他们可能会当场打起来，但性别促使他们没动手，只是盯着，恨不得用目光在对方身上扎个大窟窿。

“——你倒是想我这样对你，波特。”德拉科慢慢开口，他必须这样控制自己，因为哈莉那漂亮的眼睛朝他眨了眨，他真想扑上去亲吻她的睫毛，“我建议你费点心思，比如熬制点强力迷情剂之类，也许我会愿意多看你一眼。”

“要是我会熬的话，我发誓我会把整个坩埚的药剂都给你灌下去，马尔福，”她意有所指地说，缓缓抬起眼皮看他，他的眼波颤动着，几乎不能自已，“这样你就不会站在我面前胡说八道了——说真的，我更想给你灌点致命毒/药——”

接着她看到德拉科的眼睛茫然地眨着，他一时说不出什么话来展现他的恶毒，好让在场的人都相信他和哈莉都恨不得弄死对方。

——快说话呀，德拉科，说点什么！她心里喊道，可是德拉科似乎被她迷得过分神魂颠倒了，他努力地瞪着眼，在她眼里看起来倒有几分可爱，不知道别人会怎么看他呢？

“——真是够了。”拉文克劳那边忽然传出一个恼怒冷淡的声音。哈莉和德拉科循声望去，只见芙蓉·德拉库尔生气地站了起来，“我不知道你们是怎么想的——难道哈莉·波特的人品还不足以说明一切吗？”


	268. 非理性的迷人之处

“谢谢你，芙蓉，”哈莉说——芙蓉什么时候到的？她看了这场闹剧多久？不知怎么她觉得有点丢脸，霍格沃兹的学生们竟然只有这种水准，也许真的让布斯巴顿的学生看了笑话——不过从一般人性来推断，布斯巴顿的学生可能也是同样水准，起码她也没看到他们为芙蓉这位学校的英雄真心实意地加油呐喊过。

“不过我奉劝你离我远一点，因为你可能不知道这位记者小姐的风格——你只要帮过我，甚至只要和我有所接触，她就不会放过造谣的机会，如果你再多帮我说两句话， 你就有可能和我一起出现在下周的《巫师周刊》上了。我不敢设想她会把你写成什么样子。”她半带调侃地补充，冲芙蓉笑了笑。

“我不在乎，”芙蓉轻蔑地一笑，她又晃动了她那银色的、波浪般的秀发几下，“这种程度的诽谤只有傻瓜才会相信——一个人哪有那么多精力，同时谈这么多场恋爱还要担心三强争霸赛？”她朝着哈莉轻轻地点点头，显露出她比普通人更高的智慧和逻辑分析能力，然后半昂着头离开了。

哈莉多少有些尴尬——芙蓉的想法应该是所有正常人该有的，而霍格沃兹偏偏大部分人都不这么想，这显示出了他们的愚蠢、可是又有没有一个足够聪明的人能看出隐藏在丽塔报道下的真相，包括每天和她形影不离的赫敏。就在刚才，她就在赫敏眼皮底下和双胞胎接吻，赫敏却对此一无所知，是吗？

她谨慎地看了赫敏一眼，女孩的眼睛里闪动着什么？她好像有些怀疑地看着正迷茫地看着哈莉的德拉科，男孩脸上带着一种浮夸的、泡沫一般的表情，看起来很不真实——这让哈莉想起了二年级时赫敏差点看出她和汤姆之间的秘密，难道现在赫敏也会同样看穿她和德拉科之间涌动的某种情愫吗？

哈莉正要说点什么，忽然感觉到又有一种打量的目光落在自己身上，她环顾四周，正和穆迪的视线碰上，后者也正在她和德拉科之间切换着视角——不知怎地，哈莉竟觉得他那扭曲的嘴角出现了一丝残酷的无情的微笑，就像他在压抑着的什么东西，他在屏住自己的某种强烈欲/望，期待着用同样强烈的节奏把它们释放出来，只是目前还不是时候。但若真到了那释放的一天，他肯定会让所有人大吃一惊的。

出于自保的直觉，哈莉立刻站了起来，拿起桌上的南瓜汁朝着德拉科泼了过去，男孩猝不及防被泼了满身，斯莱特林那边立刻骚动起来。

“你该庆幸这不是什么腐蚀性的药剂，德拉科·马尔福——如果你胆敢再挑衅我，我可不管你是谁——别以为你那了不起的爸爸能保护你一辈子。”说完她瞟了那帮斯莱特林一眼，又狠狠瞪了德拉科一眼，男孩的手往怀里掏去，她知道他在掏魔杖——她对此有点欣慰：德拉科，你的演技总算进步一点了。

“那么你呢，你以为邓布利多能护着你胡作非为一辈子，破特？”男孩咬牙切齿地说。

哈莉不着痕迹地送了他一个赞许的眼神，她配合地从手腕下方翻出她的魔杖，一秒之后，他们的魔杖就互相指着对方了，一场大战眼看一触即发。

“除你武器！”穆迪的声音如她所愿地响起——他的魔法很巧妙地仅仅解除哈莉的武器，却让德拉科跌倒在地——只因为他爸爸曾经是食死徒，是穆迪最痛恨的人之一，哈莉如是想到，这也是她要泼德拉科一身的原因。

“哈莉，你跟我来。”穆迪那粗暴、充满了力量的声音说，他把哈莉·波特带离了混乱的饭厅，人人都看着他们，也许他们想起了他们俩也曾在丽塔·斯基特的报道里出现过。

“谢谢你，教授。”一进穆迪那个熟悉的办公室，哈莉抢先开口，“谢谢你教我的那些方法，让我躲过了斯莱特林的暗箭。”

“——我教你的东西可不是让你应付这个的。”穆迪没好气地说，哈莉能听出来他不是真的为了这个生气，“不过你用的不错，哈莉，你从前所欠缺的时时警惕的习惯，现在已经拥有了——只是我不希望你表现得那么轻忽，就好像你在人群里炫耀着你比别人多一些技能似的，你脸上老那么得意可不行。”

哈莉放眼朝穆迪望去，这位饱经沧桑的教授脸上永远是一副悲苦暴虐的表情，不知道这是他的天性使然，还是那些伤疤使然——只要看着这样一张脸，你就能看出它的主人是一个能干的、正直的家伙，你绝不会怀疑这张脸背后藏着什么阴谋诡计，与之相对的是斯内普的脸，尽管同样谈不上英俊，斯内普却让人一看就觉得他是个生活在阴影里的、满脑子都是坏念头的阴险小人。

“你得慢慢地为你的脸负责，哈莉，最好让人一看就信任你，”穆迪接着说，哈莉怀疑他是不是太煞有介事了，“虽然你在饭厅里表现得好像对丽塔·斯基特的行为满不在乎，也狠狠地反击了那些听信谣言的人，但我必须得说，你仅仅只是表现出这一面还不够，你还得真的做到不在乎——或者，你能消除你生活里的这些不安定的因素？将那些摧毁你声誉的东西连根挖掉？”

他的话好像有别的意味，哈莉猜测着，想说出一些得体的话来。可她从未真正猜透这位黑魔法防御术老师的思想，他究竟在想些什么，赞同什么，反对什么，一切都不甚明晰，以至于她无法对症下药，真正讨得他的喜欢——他表现的好像不管她做什么他都能接受似的，一个看起来这么严苛的人，某些时刻竟表现得像她的教父，这是哈莉无论如何都想不通的事。

“你可别告诉我，你没好好考虑过如何对付丽塔·斯基特，”他直截了当地说。

“——我应该对付她吗？”哈莉下意识狡猾地问。

“假如你有什么需要，我可以帮帮忙。”穆迪躲过了她的试探，反过来给了她一些难以拒绝的诱惑，“为了对付黑巫师，我这里有各种各样的东西——也许你能用得上。”他请她看看他的办公室里都堆放了多少有趣的东西，“如果我这儿没有，我也能帮你弄到一些你需要的……”

“我不明白……先生，你为什么要……”哈莉想问问，难道这是被允许的吗？另外穆迪怎么会是这样一个会对别人暗地里下毒手的人？她以为傲罗都是光明正大的——她看到穆迪的眼睛闪动了一下，连忙改口，“要这样帮我？”

“但在那之前，我想听听，假如你真有能力——或者有机会控制住丽塔·斯基特的话，你会怎么做呢？”

他想考验她，通过她的回答来决定是不是要帮这个忙——哈莉对他的心态也非常复杂——只因他也是个复杂的人。她试图严肃又理智地回忆他们之间的种种过往——阿拉斯托·穆迪是不是一个值得信任的人呢？她知道他是正直的，但同样不择手段，为了正义的目的他从不在乎所用的方法，这些她曾在罗恩和西里斯那里听到过。但与巴蒂·克劳奇不同的是，他这幅态度似乎只针对被他抓了现行的真正的黑巫师，而不是一些似是而非的、身份模糊的人。所以他当然是值得信任的，只要她，哈莉·波特也是一个正直的人就行——只要她也同样正直，并且站在黑巫师的对立面，他就能给她最大限度的关心，容忍她的一些小小的、无伤大雅的错误和黑暗的心理。

“我只是想给她一点教训，好让她不再胡说八道。”她说，试图用最简单的学生思维来思考并给出一个与之相应的最合理的答案。

“什么样的教训？”他看似好奇地问道。

“——我不知道，先生。”她佯装诚实地说，假如她抓住甲虫形态的丽塔·斯基特，她会怎么做呢？她可能会把这只该死的甲虫放在她的碾磨器里碾成粉末，让她这辈子再也吐不出一个字来。

“我能感觉到你有些很危险的想法，哈莉。”穆迪沉静地回答，“你是不是想着，最好能有什么法子把她弄死？”

“她又不是黑巫师，我怎么会有这样的想法呢？”哈莉及时为自己辩解着，“再说我对自己的魔法也没有那么大的信心——我怎么能控制得了一个成年巫师？”

“……”穆迪不接话了，他若有所思地看着哈莉，看了很长一段时间，哈莉的目光中有一些他很熟悉的东西，又有一些他所不熟悉的——好像他正看着某个熟悉的人的过去，那个人的一部分是他所了解的充满恶意和个人要求的部分，而另一部分则是潜藏在他内心深处的、充满叛逆与拒绝的、忧郁的部分，一种发自内心的孤独以及对所有人天然的不信任，同时又对自己的智慧和能力充满优越感和使命感。但他看得出，那个人自他认识的那天起就已经成长为他熟知的、叫他又敬又畏的样子了，自那时起，那个人从未露出他复杂的另一面，他偶尔能窥见过去的日子在那人身上的印记，但对方从来不以为意——不是哈莉·波特装作出来的样子，那个人早已发现了这个世界的真谛，并决意以最大的代价的去实现他的哲学。

他们俩都同样地理性和冷酷——穆迪这样想着，再次注目在哈莉·波特身上，——但他们俩同时又有一种神秘的、非理性的气质，这种气质让他们俩的双眼显得那么深邃迷人。此外他们俩都对那种永恒的爱之类的陈词滥调厌倦了，可其中一个却在一个劲地说服自己相信，如此反复无常，仿佛湍急的河流中因疲倦不得不随波逐流却又挣扎向前的游泳者。一种责任感从穆迪的心中升起：他必须要帮帮她，帮帮这个过去的、正在成长中的女孩——你要逆流而上，孩子，别被脆弱的事物和不充分的真实左右。

“你很聪明，孩子。”最后他说，“我们都知道这是你的最大优点，所以我丝毫不担心你能对付得了丽塔——我和你一样，无法容忍一个这样诋毁霍格沃兹和邓布利多的人，但我想看看你会怎么做——”

他在寻求共鸣，哈莉清楚地意识到这一点，他想用这一点来降低她的戒心，获取她某种程度的信任，不知道为什么，她能准确地捕捉到他的意思——他并不奢求她能对他敞开心扉，只需要和她在对付丽塔这件事上达成一致就够了。

“本来我可以自己亲自去对付她，但我还是想要看看你的手段，”他强调着这一点，“你可以把这看做是战争的预演——到时候你不必告诉我你是怎么对付她的，我只需要看到结果。最好这个结果能让大家都满意，就像你说的那样，你不会弄死她，只会给她一点小小的教训，让她不再乱说话，还要对霍格沃兹和邓布利多以及你自己的声誉没有任何影响。在这种前提下，我会给你提供一切你所需要的帮助。而且你大可放心，像这种事我不会报告给邓布利多——你知道的虽然我很尊敬他，但我们的处事方法还是不太一样的。”

“你能给我一个施了牢固咒的特殊瓶子吗，教授？”哈莉迟疑地开口，假如她再拒绝穆迪就显得有些欲盖弥彰了，她现在得好好想想，怎么做才能让穆迪满意呢？

没有让哈莉解释为什么，穆迪挥了挥魔杖，一个蓝色的玻璃瓶就出现在她手中。


	269. 穆迪的秘密

时间到了晚上，当哈莉来到桃金娘待着的那个厕所时，她一整天都在想这个问题——如果她真的能抓住丽塔，她该怎么做才能达到最优解呢？直到桃金娘的一声尖叫打断她的迷思。

“是谁害死了我，哈莉？”鬼魂接着怯生生地问，她还乖乖地坐在原来的地方，没有移动过——她是多么想知道自己死亡的真相啊！哈莉心想，可惜没人真正关心过她的死亡，不管是当年还是现在，她的生命在十几岁被伏地魔强行切断之后，就成为了一曲永恒的迷思，除了她自己之外，无人在意。

“是伏地魔，亲爱的。”哈莉告诉她，鬼魂倏地睁大了眼睛，哈莉知道她难以相信。因为在桃金娘的时代，伏地魔还没有那么出名，哈莉怀疑她是不是真的知道当时他们的学生会男主席、那个英俊无比的男孩就是后来的伏地魔——桃金娘见过甚至听说过伏地魔吗？

“还记得吗，你说你听到了一个男孩的声音，那就是后来的伏地魔，当时他叫汤姆·里德尔——”

“哈莉，你说的是那个汤姆·里德尔？我只认识一个里德尔，就我们的学生会男主席、霍格沃兹最英俊最特别的男孩，所有女生都——”

“我恐怕就是他，桃金娘。”哈莉很可惜地打破了桃金娘的迷梦，“我曾经见过六十多年前他那帅气的模样，确实如你所说，看起来非常英俊，可你要知道他那时就是个恶魔。而且多年之后他附着在奇洛教授脑袋上，模样跟蛇差不了多少，长着竖直的鼻孔，一对红眼睛，还没有了头发——你还记得你死前看到过一对黄眼睛吗？那就是他的蛇，只要看到这双眼睛，你就会被石化，因此我怀疑你可能是被蛇石化了之后——”

“别说下去，”桃金娘再次尖叫起来，她使劲地捣住自己的嘴，不让更多的尖叫漏出喉咙。哈莉体贴地没再说了——的确，谁能接受自己竟会死得那么惨呢？鬼魂的眼睛里溢满了泪水。她眼泪汪汪地看着哈莉，似乎在期待后者能说些什么。

哈莉仔细观察着桃金娘的表情，想借此判断对方的情绪有没有酝酿好，此时向她提出一些要求，她会不会答应呢？

“好的，”她慢吞吞地说，试图让眼睛里闪出同情的光，尽管她心里急得要命，但她没有多说一个字，直到鬼魂的情绪逐渐稳定下来。

“我……”鬼魂犹疑地说，“我见过那条蛇。在管道里……哈莉，你想知道那条蛇的动向吗？我知道你们在对付黑魔头和他的支持者们——如果你想知道这些，我可以……”

“我不需要你干这么危险的事，桃金娘，虽然我确实希望你能帮助我。”哈莉微微地笑了——桃金娘真是个特别单纯的女孩，如同里德尔说的那样，只需要对她一个眼神的关注，她就能奉献自己的全部，只因她太缺乏关爱了，“我只想你帮我留意一下丽塔·斯基特的动静——你知道她会变成一只胖甲虫吗？”

“我给你带来麻烦了吗，哈莉？”桃金娘情绪低落地说，“我听到他们说我对丽塔讲你和迪戈里的事了，他们还问我迪戈里的身材是不是真有我说的那么好，腰部到底有多健美，还有你们俩之后干了些什么……”

“那你是怎么说的，桃金娘？”哈莉强迫自己和善地询问，别太凶神恶煞。

“我跑掉了，哈莉，”鬼魂点点头，“我再也不会透露你和迪戈里之间的任何秘密了。”

“很好，桃金娘，你得控制住你自己，除了我的小秘密之外，还有学校里的那些秘密，包括那条蛇，以及别的、学校不想被外人知道的那些事，除了我之外，你什么都不要说，这是为了霍格沃兹……当然，也为了你的朋友，哈莉·波特——”哈莉低声说道，看到鬼魂的眼神逐渐热烈起来，那真诚的样子真叫哈莉有些感动了。也许她用不着告诉桃金娘她被杀害的真相，只需要一点点友善，鬼魂就能奉献她自己——这是一种完全不对等的交换，啊不，对哈莉·波特来说，这确实是一场极其划算的交换，而对桃金娘来说，这是一份永恒友谊的感激与回报，而友谊恰恰是她急需的，所以用不着去计算盈亏。“而且我不想你卷入到太复杂的事里去，尽管鬼魂不能死第二次，但是那会让你恐惧——”这些示好的话语如同水流过草地一样顺畅无比，她没感到丝毫的愧疚，“我只需要你在看到丽塔变的那只大甲虫时，能及时赶来通知我——此外别叫她发现我已经知道了她的小秘密就行。”

“我会的，哈莉，我保证。”鬼魂虔诚地说，她希望自己能赎罪，而哈莉给了她这个机会，还有什么比这更让人幸福的呢？

又过了一会儿，哈莉从厕所里脱身出来——里面的气味真够呛，她真是迫不及待想要离开那儿，只有桃金娘这样的鬼魂闻不到里面的一丝臭味，想到这儿，她的脑袋里顿时涌现出数个能讨好桃金娘、让她奉献得更彻底的法子，而且都花不了多少工夫。她一边想着这样做是否有些过头了，一边走进了格兰芬多的休息室，罗恩和赫敏正坐在一张桌子旁，他们俩一看到她就招手让她过去，当哈莉一坐下，赫敏就把《预言者日报》塞到了她鼻子底下。

报纸共有两份，其中一份印有这样的标题：巴蒂·克劳奇病得蹊跷；另一份印着：魔法部女巫仍然下落不明——目前部长本人也卷入此事。

哈莉迅速浏览了一下关于克劳奇的那篇报道。一些片言只语映入她的眼帘：自从十一月起便没露面……家中似乎无人居住……圣芒戈魔法伤病医院拒绝发表评论……魔法部不肯证实他病入膏肓的传言……

“听他们的口气，就好像他快要死了。”哈莉慢慢地、低声说，她举起魔杖施了个魔法，好让他们的讨论不被人听见。一阵神秘莫测的恐惧感涌上她的心头，就好像她不小心滑脱了一根救命的缆绳似的，“可是，就在前几天，我还看到他和穆迪教授待在一块儿——既然他有力气闯到这儿来，就不可能病得那么重……”接着她向朋友们描述了她在活点地图上看到穆迪和巴蒂·克劳奇先生的名字并排在一起的情况。

“我哥哥是克劳奇的私人助理，”罗恩告诉哈莉说，“他说克劳奇是因为工作太累，积劳成疾了。”

“上次我靠近了打量他，发现他确实像有病的样子，”哈莉慢慢地说，一边仍然在浏览那篇报道，“就是我的名字从火焰杯里喷出来的那天晚上……假如他真的病得那么厉害，为什么还能来找穆迪教授呢？”两位朋友都陷入了沉思，谁也没法解释这种状况。

“你们说，他有没有可能还待在霍格沃兹？”哈莉突发奇想，“有没有可能他是发现了什么，比如伏地魔或者食死徒的新动向，他暗地里和穆迪一块儿实施着抓捕他们的秘密计划，然后对外界说他生病了？我记得西里斯说过，克劳奇从没有请过一天病假。他很有可能仍痴迷把食死徒扔进阿兹卡班，也许他觉得只要多抓一个食死徒，就能重新得到他原有的地位，也许他还能成为下一任魔法部长，毕竟他已经失去了妻子和儿子。”

“我觉得你应该把这些信息都告诉西里斯，”赫敏建议，“也许他们那边查出什么来了。”

“我现在就写，赫敏。”哈莉招来羊皮纸，将最近她的所有发现、包括斯内普和卡卡洛夫之间的诡异的互动都写了下来，这不是同情或者偏向谁的时候，她深感自己写下这些的时候，脑子里就像被探照灯照着一样通明透亮，完全清醒地知道该如何选择，没有一丝犹豫。

她为自己这种的清醒感到些许骄傲，很快她就招来海德薇把她的信交给它，然后他们三个再一起做作业，因为现在除了等待回信之外，他们什么都做不了。

——当然哈莉并不这么认为。等到夜深人静，她如过去无数次一样从床上爬起来，准备进行她夜晚的、缺少朋友的冒险。因为她接下来要做的事与穆迪教授有关，所以她放下了她的隐身衣，打算变成一只小猫，去探寻穆迪和巴蒂·克劳奇的真相——至于她为何不去直接询问穆迪，那可能是她的天性里就有秘密行动的基因，有很多事，她说不出理由，但她从直觉中认为，这么做是一定是最正确的。

然后她拿出了她的活点地图，想要确定穆迪此时身在何方，接着她看见了，穆迪的名字仍然待在巴蒂·克劳奇先生的名字旁边，他们俩这时候还在一起——他们到底在密谋什么呢？他们是不是有了伏地魔的消息？她对此万分好奇——当然，与其说是好奇，不如说这是天经地义的。伏地魔的一切都和她有关，她天生就是黑魔王的对手，一直到他们其中的一个死去。假如穆迪真有了他的消息，不应该对她闭口不谈。这么一想，她又稍微有了点怒气。她打算现在就去敲穆迪的门，并且不给他任何准备的机会，要让他在猝不及防的情况下，马上把他知道的一切告诉哈莉·波特。

在这种思想的驱使下，哈莉很快就变成了一只小猫，穿过格兰芬多休息室，径直往穆迪的办公室跑去，满怀着即将撞破某个秘密的奇异快感，她的脚步异常愉悦，楼道里寂然无声，荡漾着一种神圣的缄默，哈莉相信这是一种预兆，预示着她将参与一场重大的、只有成年人才能参与的战斗，她不由感到热血沸腾——与对抗伏地魔和食死徒相比，三强争霸赛充其量只是小孩的游戏。

哈莉在穆迪的门口站定了，她变回原来的样子，敲开了他的房门。当门打开的时候，她看到穆迪穿着魔法袍站在她面前，就好像随时准备出去战斗似的，她不由得把目光移向他的身后，心想：老巴蒂·克劳奇身在何处呢？

“——怎么了，哈莉？”穆迪把她让进了房间，又把门关上。哈莉敏锐地察觉到，这个前傲罗肯定猜出她是为一件特别的事来的，他是多么警惕，又或者这是他天然的警惕心，让他随时注意不在别人面前暴露他所有不欲为人知的一切。

“我想问问您，”哈莉说，尽量不让自己带有知道对方秘密的轻浮的得意，她对自己的表情控制还是颇有信心的，不过她吃不准穆迪每次的反应究竟是真的被她骗过了呢还是仅仅不想拆穿她。她很不喜欢这样不确定的感觉。“您是不是已经有了伏地魔的什么消息？魔法部那边是不是已经开始了行动呢，先生？”

他们中忽然出现了一阵奇怪的沉默，哈莉·波特不依不饶地盯着穆迪的眼睛，穆迪也惊异地看着她的眼睛，她看见他那黑色的眼睛里猛然闪出了一丝怪诞的怀疑。

“……你为什么这么说，哈莉？”他轻声问道。哈莉看得出，他也在像她一样，小心翼翼地掩盖着他的秘密，他企图用一种沉静的态度蒙混过去。

“——我问过邓布利多教授了，先生。”哈莉大胆又小心地放下一个鱼钩，想要诈出全部的真相，她觉得其实穆迪也没什么好怕的，毕竟对付伏地魔和食死徒并不是什么见不得光的事——穆迪的眼睛猛地又是一闪。那后面躲着什么？哈莉沉吟着，一种尖锐的恐惧深入了她的心：她会不会在不知不觉中，接近了某种恐怖的真相？

“他说你这儿有个特别的人，”她不由自主地说，在那只仿佛闪着烈焰的黑眼睛下，她觉得自己必须表达些什么，以免在他的视线下退缩，“他说你们在商量一些秘密行动——我能见见那位先生吗？”她抛出了那根钩子，希望穆迪能把它吞进去。

“那邓布利多一定告诉你他是谁了，哈莉。”哈莉听到穆迪这样说道，她从未那么集中地调动自己的精神和感官去感受穆迪那些细微的情绪变化，并且从中感受到了自己对穆迪的一丝莫名的敌意——真奇怪，穆迪对她其实很好，不管是在德拉科面前维护她，还是在她被火焰杯选中之后第一个支持她，还有教给她那么多实用的魔咒，她为什么会在面对他的时候比面对斯内普还要防备呢？

她看到他扭曲的面孔上挤出一个微笑，在最初的错愕之下他迅速恢复过来了，还带着种调侃的神气，就好像他看出了什么似的——怎么，难道她提起邓布利多反而暴露了什么吗？哈莉谨慎地回想着自己的话，可是她找不出其中的任何漏洞。

穆迪仿佛看出了她的疑惑，他像是想要让她多局促不安一会儿，但是又不忍心过分捉弄他心爱的学生似的，道出了谜底：“好了，哈莉——其实你没有去找邓布利多对不对？他不知道这件事——我说过，虽然我们的目的一致，我也非常尊敬他，但我们在理念上还是有很多不一致的地方，我想你能够理解我不告诉他的苦衷，正如你也有不想被他知道的秘密一样。”

说完他又微微一笑，现在他已经完全摆脱最初的紧张，开始变得自在起来，并且反过来问起了哈莉：“能告诉我你从哪儿知道的这消息吗？我确信我们都非常谨慎，没有一个人发现这事儿的真相——你是怎么知道我这里还有别人的呢？”


	270. 可怕的猜想

“如果你不愿意说出消息来源也没关系，哈莉。”他微笑着，试图调节一下房间里的紧张气氛，哈莉觉得他似乎看出来她刚才因紧张而变得多少有些僵硬的脸色，也看出他这话一出后，她的表情又放松了一点，他那疯狂转动的蓝眼睛从进门起就安静地躺在他的眼窝里，但那只眯起来的、干枯的黑眼睛却一直在看着她，仿佛要从她身上扒下一块硬皮似的，看看她极力想要保守的秘密是什么，与此同时他的嘴里却说着，让她不必说出她的全部秘密。

“但我想知道你到底了解到了什么——也许我可以告诉你……我们目前掌握的一些情况，不过你得理解，我当然也不会把我所知道的一切都告诉你，”他接着说，“出于安全的考虑，我只能暂时解答你心中的一些疑问，比如，他为什么会出现在我这里——你觉得他是出于什么来找我的呢？”

哈莉看着他，他又是那副考验她的神气，他想让她猜一猜克劳奇出现的原因，然后他会说出他自己的见解或者不置可否。哈莉很不喜欢被人这样考验，但是从以前的经验来看，穆迪的做法确实是有效的，能让她矫正思考的方向。

“人人都说他生病了，但我知道他既然能来这里找您，这就意味着他没有真的生了病，”哈莉一边说，目光一边继续在穆迪的脸上逡巡，想看看自己的猜测是否正确，她目光犀利地瞥见穆迪黑色眼眸一闪，似乎从她的话语里得到了他之前所不知道的讯息，哈莉立刻意识到，自己很可能把什么说漏嘴了——可是什么是穆迪事先不知道的呢？她没办法确切地猜出来，只能在他的暗示下继续说了下去：

“他一定是来找你商量一件或者特别重要的事，这件事不能被魔法部知道，也不能被邓布利多知道——”

穆迪的眼睛又闪动了一下，哈莉知道自己这么说等于是承认了这件事她根本没问过邓布利多，这一点穆迪刚才已经确认过了，也许是因为假如邓布利多知道了这件事，他应该不会放任克劳奇在霍格沃兹自由来去，而现在既然克劳奇能出现在这儿，那只能说明邓布利多对此一无所知——虽然哈莉很怀疑邓布利多是否也和穆迪一样，对所有的事都一副模棱两可的态度，她甚至怀疑邓布利多是不是在故意放纵某些事情发生，而他只会在最关键的时候出现？

“他觉得你才是最值得他信任的，那么到底是什么秘密……这件事和谁有关呢？是不是……和……”她想到了一个人，她的心顿时激烈的跳动起来，几乎失了序——难道她和西里斯、莱姆斯寻找已久的答案已经近在眼前了吗？小巴蒂·克劳奇——她眼睛紧盯着穆迪，仿佛只要看透了那一小部分黑色的晶体，她就能看穿这富有男子气或者说仅剩男子气概的、这传说中的硬汉的内心到底在想些什么，他有没有因为她的话语感到些微的惊悚呢？他那小小的紧张究竟是装出来的还是真切的？他会不会如他之前承诺的那样，会告诉她一小部分真相？她打量得过分出神，不由自主上前了一步——那干枯的黑色里隐藏着什么？里头到底闪动着怎样的光芒？

穆迪一个字都没说，他也牢牢地盯着她的眼睛，他也在打量着什么，企图从眼前这女孩的眼睛里找到全部的真相，但哈莉的眼睛在防守得十分严密的同时，还在质询地、探究地直面他的目光，几乎要令他难以招架了，如果她再继续问下去，他确实很难保证会不会和盘托出，毕竟她在除了这表面的、他所熟悉的对抗性之外，还有深层次的、令他难以自持的某些特质，他的内心渐渐起了一些难以把握的、陌生的心绪，这让他的眼前不断晃动着另一个人的、令他臣服的双眸，它们与眼前这女孩的绿眸合在了一起——仿佛是上天注定，他们俩是如此相似又如此截然不同，像两个次序颠倒、内容相似的梦重叠在一起，而他注定只能从属其一。当他意识到这一点，又定了定神，发现面前只有这个咄咄逼人的、窥伺着秘密的绿眸女孩时，他的情绪就不由恶劣起来，他根本不想在这和这孩子虚与委蛇，这一刻他无比想要摆脱她，但又不得不应付她，他要小心翼翼，把即将要说出口的话在脑子里过了一遍又一遍，直到觉得万无一失才开口：

“是的，哈莉。”他一口承认了她的猜测，他看到哈莉的眼睛里绿色的火花猛然一闪——这么做是对的，面对这样成熟而聪明的孩子，不能避而不谈关键问题，也不能说一望而知的谎言——他的父亲曾经企图隐瞒一些事，并且想用谎言控制他，但最终他只能得到一个无法信任他的儿子，而在这漫长的转变过程中，他有多少次因对失望恐惧而成了父亲的奴隶？如今他会巧妙地利用这一点的，他会用一些真实来赢得信任，再用一些虚假来控制，哈莉·波特最在乎什么？不是什么爱，而是希望别人能把她当做大人，给她一些应有的尊重，把她当一个人而不是一个儿童、一个什么都不明白的、蒙昧的小东西……

叫人放心的是，她确确实实就是一个十四岁的孩子。她不可能胜过他。

“他无路可走了，”他说，做出一副担忧的样子，“他在魔法部里没有可信任的人，他不敢轻易告诉别人，他的儿子可能没死，并且他逃出来了——”

哈莉·波特又上前一步。现在穆迪可以清楚地看到，她那双绿眼睛兴奋起来之后有多么漂亮，如晶亮透明的绿玻璃，倒映着他残缺不平的脸和他那可怕的、凸出来的蓝眼睛——她没厌恶过这张脸，尽管她也是个爱漂亮的小姑娘，喜欢用一些魔咒把自己尽可能弄得美丽，可她极少因外形排斥或者害怕过谁——这在她这个年纪的小姑娘里是极其少见的，不过即使如此，她也还拥有小孩子的特质，在这么谨慎的同时还是忍不住轻信别人……

“我就知道，”他听到哈莉语无伦次、热切无比地说，不由在心中满意地一笑。“我就知道我的推论是对的，可是从没人相信我——先生，克劳奇先生现在正在追捕他的儿子吗？”

“是的，”这句话令他的心脏陡然一震，他感到自己的心正迅速滑向黑暗，一种狂乱残暴的感觉猛然袭来，他的双眼似乎在片刻之间陷入了昏暗之中，一秒钟之后，他又打起精神，感到灯火下的世界重新向他铺开。他不着痕迹地吐了口气，稍微眨了一下眼睛，整个过程中，哈莉·波特一直在头脑发热地盯着他，端详着他那充满精气和魄力的脸。

“这件事是绝对保密的，哈莉，”他忧心忡忡地说，“——你明白这里面的纠葛吗？如果魔法部知道这件事，那么克劳奇先生的声誉就彻底垮了，魔法部既不会轻易相信黑魔王即将归来，也不会因克劳奇先生过去的功绩就放他一马，他们只会利用这个机会狠狠地打击他——你知道克劳奇先生曾因魔法部部长的职位和康纳利·福吉产生过剧烈的矛盾吗？”他顿了一顿，看到哈莉点了点头，目光了然，一副对他分析形势十分感兴趣的模样，他心知这女孩已经被他的解释牵住了，她喜欢听这些秘密的黑暗的政治故事，“我并不喜欢克劳奇先生的处事方法，但我更不喜欢在这个时候魔法部内部还在内斗，消耗自己的力量——必须说，如果我们要对付黑魔王，那么克劳奇先生是我们必须争取的一个战力。”

他再次顿了顿，好让哈莉消化他的话——他自忖他的话里毫无漏洞，堪称完美，但哈莉紧跟着发问了：“那为什么邓布利多也不能知道这件事呢？”

他发出一声短促的笑，又摇了摇头，仿佛提出这个问题的哈莉·波特极其幼稚，但是他还是愿意极有耐心地解释，只因为她足够成熟，能听得懂——其实他不过是借着这些肢体动作来思考该如何回答哈莉的话而已。他感到一阵微小的恐惧的颤栗漫过脊背，这是从前极其少见的事，他的眼前仿佛又晃动起那双严肃的、质询似的目光，他再一次感到精神不可避免地涣散了，他几乎要被内心的压力击垮了，哈莉·波特那双眼睛似乎粉碎了他的力量。

“因为……”他定了定神，“我说过，邓布利多是个好人，他总有那么多原谅别人的理由——他放过了那么多该进阿兹卡班的人，最典型的例子就是斯内普，他仅仅只是爱惜斯内普的才能就无视了他曾经在黑魔王那里充当怎样的角色，那么你又怎么知道，他不会也放过小巴蒂？只因为他……他的父亲做过一些过分的事就原谅他倒向黑魔王的事？”

“……所以……”他听到哈莉·波特犹豫的猜测，“克劳奇先生的意思是——如果找到他的儿子，他会在谁也不知情的情况下杀死他？”她的眼里也透着恐惧，穆迪不知道她猜到什么了，但那猜想一定已经被他引导到了不正确的方向，那会是什么呢？

“他是不是无法对儿子下手，所以才来请求您——他知道您和他一样，对黑巫师向来不留情面，为了确保安全以及打消所有的不确定性，您也会遵照他的请求，让小巴蒂·克劳奇彻底在这个世界上消失？”

她的语速很慢，语调微微地颤抖着，他听得出，她非常害怕她自己的猜测，她无法接受在父亲与儿子的世界里竟然还存在着这样的关系——他不由深思起来，假如这一切都是真的，老巴蒂是否会如她所说，做出这样的选择呢？答案是不言而喻的……这想法让他也颤栗起来，好像整个世界都死了，遗留在世间的只有一具惨白的鬼影。他用他此生最大的忍耐力控制住了他不合时宜的颤动，那全身的颤栗，她那可怕的目光像一阵冷风不间断地吹入他的心脏，那里每跳一下就一阵疼痛与瑟缩，她似乎挖掘出了什么，但她不知道她挖掘出了什么。

“……我恐怕是这样。”他绝望地说。她的目光攫住他，如两把尖刀更深入地挖掘。她想得到什么？他无比愤恨地想道，但下一秒，他忽然意识到她是在试探他的态度，她想看看他是不是会为了这件事痛苦，并以此判断他的话是真是假，从某种意义上来说，他的反应暗合了她的期待——他确实应该如此反应的，作为一个正义的、为了打击黑暗不得不让心灵受伤、让自我苦痛的斗士，他的反应再恰当不过了。

“我希望你不要将这件事告诉任何人。”最后他严肃地说，他无法控制内心的伤痛延伸到他的脸上，还有那股阴森的热情，他让哈莉·波特看个明明白白，“也不要试图插手——此外我希望你现在就告诉我，你怎么知道克劳奇先生在我这里？我们都希望这件事能尽快了结，我们不希望再节外生枝了。”


	271. 在肮脏的酒馆里抚摸教父的大腿

哈莉犹豫了。她并不是太想过早暴露她有活点地图这件事，不想给本来就善于追踪的穆迪一件厉害的武器，好让他随时能知道她的动向，以致发现她那些难以启齿的秘密，但穆迪又接着开口了：

“我要知道消息来源是否安全，我要确保克劳奇先生的行踪不被任何人发现——你要知道，不止是克劳奇先生想知道他儿子在哪里，这个儿子本人以及他背后的黑暗势力也想要对付克劳奇先生——此外还有一个不那么重要的理由，”他顿了顿，似乎觉得这个理由根本不够充分，但是哈莉能理解似的说了下去，“如果小克劳奇落到了我的手中，起码我还能保住他的性命，尽管他的下半生不会过得太好，但他如果落到他父亲手中，那等待他的只有死亡了——你能相信一位父亲对不成器的儿子会有种刻骨的仇恨吗？假如你看到克劳奇先生是怎么对待他儿子的，你就能明白这世上的父爱——确实是多种多样的。而与之相对的，则是小克劳奇对他父亲同样的仇恨，他们父子唯有在这一点上是相似的，亦即如果小克劳奇找到了他父亲，他也会毫不犹豫，痛下毒手。”

说到这儿，他力图轻松地出了一口气，好给哈莉一点思考的时间。

“你必须好好地权衡一下，哈莉。”过了一会儿他轻轻地说，然后他就不再说话，把全部的时间都给了哈莉。室内的空气仿佛凝滞了，哈莉觉得自己不需要交出活点地图，穆迪早已知悉了一切，此时他的话不过是一个惯例的考验，是她所憎恶的，但又是不得不历经的——她不明白事情怎么会到这一步的，她是挖出了穆迪的秘密，可她被穆迪挖出了她的秘密。穆迪并不因为她只是个学生、一个耍弄计谋的半吊子就和盘托出了，现在轮到她了，不管是为了作为老师、也作为前傲罗的穆迪着想，还是为了她讨厌的老巴蒂·克劳奇的性命着想，她都该把活点地图上交。

“我有个魔法小物件，上面能显示出霍格沃兹所有人物的行踪。”她吞吞吐吐、犹犹豫豫地说——这是大事，是关乎克劳奇先生性命的大事，她告诉自己，任何理性的人都知道该怎么选择。大不了以后晚上她少去一些敏感地点和敏感人物会面就行。反正她也要开始准备第三场比赛，更重要的是，这地图显示不了魔法动物，她不担心巴西利亚斯被穆迪发现。

“奥……”有那么一分钟的时间，穆迪什么也没说，只是盯着哈莉。哈莉看得出来，这个消息对穆迪来说意味着一些什么，她很想知道到底是怎么回事。

“太好了，哈莉。”他忽然说，“我希望你能尽快把它送过来——把这些事情都交给我们，你够忙的了，要操心比赛，还得抓住丽塔·斯基特……”

“我本来是想要借助这个地图找丽塔的，先生，”哈莉说，她的确想过要在上面找丽塔的踪迹，但她不可能二十四小时盯着地图，但是桃金娘就不同了，她认识那么多鬼魂，而且她有那么多时间，所以交给她才是最好的。“但我知道克劳奇先生的性命显然更加重要，而且我们还需要通过抓住小克劳奇好得知现在伏地魔恢复到哪一步了，所以……我明天就把地图送过来。”

“很好，哈莉。”穆迪说，对她如此懂得进退非常满意，“不过克劳奇先生确实病得比较厉害，他会在我这里休息几天，”他往他的卧室方向扬了扬下巴，示意老克劳奇就在那里面躺着，睡得很沉，“明天你送来地图的时候，要小心别被他看到了。”

“我会的，先生。”哈莉说，她也带着种奇特的满足感，并极力压下心中那一点小小的怀疑和不安——假如她连穆迪都要怀疑，那天下除了邓布利多之外，还有哪个老师值得信任呢？

第二天她就送去了活点地图，并且按照穆迪的叮嘱，神不知鬼不觉地将地图交到了他的手上，跟他说了使用方法。过了几天她接到了西里斯的回信，上面说他希望能到霍格沃兹来跟哈莉面谈，向上次一样，他会通过格兰芬多公共休息室的炉火过来，时间约在复活节前的周六凌晨，请她回信确认。

“这可不行，”哈莉嘟哝，“这一次穆迪会看见他在这的。”她不希望穆迪知道西里斯能在霍格沃兹自由穿梭，虽然她也不是很明白为什么西里斯能从格兰芬多休息室的炉火里进来而别人不行，可能他有足够的聪明躲过霍格沃兹的防卫。这样的话她就更不能让穆迪知道了。她匆匆地写了一封回信，请西里斯在那个周末的下午两点于霍格莫德村的猪头酒吧和她碰面。

——他有没有可能看到了丽塔的报道呢？她头疼地想，他一直都知道她和德拉科之间有点问题，丽塔的报道可能会让他胡思乱想。不过她的教父更有可能装作什么都不知道，只会让她把精力专注于比赛以及更加小心谨慎上。一想到到时候他们俩可能会互相假装丽塔的报道并不存在，她的教父可能根本都不会提及甚至暗示这些，哈莉就有点想要故意问问他怎么看的冲动。

此外一直没有丽塔的消息，直到第二周的周四，哈莉才听到桃金娘说，她看到一只胖胖的甲虫下午在校园里的枞树林里出现过，很快它就飞向了斯莱特林的地下室——她为什么这个时候出现呢？因为第三场比赛就要开始了，她需要更多的花边新闻来装点门面，之前对“大难不死女孩”的情感报道使得《巫师周刊》大卖，丽塔·斯基特自然十分得意，想要挖掘出哈莉·波特更多的秘密，整个学校也只有斯莱特林会配合她。

——可惜斯内普还不知道丽塔是只甲虫，哈莉恶毒地想，真应该让斯内普把她折磨一番。如果不是最近她不宜跟斯莱特林们走得太近，她也想让德拉科帮忙抓住丽塔——丽塔从周四那天出现过一次之后就彻底消失了，不过哈莉并不着急，她知道丽塔最后一定会跟上她的，毕竟她想要的第一手资料都在她这里不是吗？她随身带着穆迪给她的玻璃瓶。

星期六下午哈莉一个人去了猪头酒吧，西里斯早就在那等着她了，并且给她准备了一杯黄油啤酒——他看上去非常自在，拿着酒吧里肮脏的酒杯喝着酒，这对他来说不是什么自降身份的事儿，尽管他是所谓的最伟大的纯血布莱克家族中的一员。他的动作那么自然，又带着猪头酒吧里惯有的自得其乐的意味，从穿着到举止，都像一个随处可见、没有雄心的普通巫师，除了那张过分英俊的脸之外。

哈莉坐到他的身侧去——在与西里斯对视和挨近西里斯的身体之间她选择了后者，不知怎地，自从哈莉模糊地懂得了一点儿西里斯对她的爱之后，她对西里斯的欲望似乎消退了一些，不至于一见到他就情不自禁看向他的嘴唇了。不过她还是想投身他的胸膛，那里似乎有一些神秘的东西，好像是力量的源泉或者是温暖的归宿，一看到他，她就觉得肺部充满了新鲜的气息，之前那些有些调皮意味的想法都烟消云散了。

“喝杯啤酒我们就去别的地方，哈莉。”西里斯说，他也打量了他的教女一番，他的教女仍和过去一样面带微笑，绿眼睛里潜藏着平静的危险，似乎一点也没有受到那几篇特写的影响——不过现在他可不会轻易下定论了，他知道他的教女的内里有点成熟和放肆，他知道她对丽塔·斯基特绝不会如表面上那般云淡风轻，那么她打算怎么对付那个记者呢？他觉得这问题应该放在巴蒂·克劳奇的问题之后。

“好的，西里斯。”她一点异议也没有，自从上一次和西里斯在猪头酒吧尝试过隐藏自己之后，她就知道不应该选择这种嘈杂的地方谈秘密，随时可能被人窃听。

她把那杯黄油啤酒一饮而尽，把空杯子放在桌子上，她真想快点和西里斯谈谈心中的疑问——尽管穆迪让她不要把克劳奇的事告诉别人，但是她觉得西里斯并不是什么“别人”。

“——倒也不必那么快，哈莉。”西里斯笑着说，往嘴里倒了一点火焰威士忌，他看到他的教女把右手支在脑袋上，五根手指隐没在黑发里，她歪斜着头看他，头发垂在颈边，好有种说不出的可爱，突然他觉得，似乎有阵风拂过了桌面，不知道从哪里响起了一声轻微的响动，敲打着他的心，他移开视线，看向他的酒，酒只剩下一半了。

不知为何，一瞬间他的感官忽然敏锐起来了，他觉得他又一次要陷入到之前那些难堪的情境里，他更模糊也更坚决地看向他的杯子，并把它移向自己的嘴唇。他没看到他的教女的眼睛盯在了桌子的某处，一种兴奋的紧张在她的眸子里燃起，就像看到了金色飞贼似的，她在桌子的一侧发现了那只胖甲虫的踪影。它很小心地躲在桌子的另一边，哈莉能看见她，但够不着她——

哈莉知道丽塔·斯基特想捕捉一点关于她和西里斯的秘密，她想听听哈莉是不是也和她的教父有点不清不楚——想想看，这新闻肯定比邓布利多小癖好更叫读者喜欢：大难不死的女孩和她的教父？两个人在肮脏的小酒馆里密会？简直是说不出的刺激。

——你不会有这个机会写那些令人作呕的报道的，哈莉想。她没有变换姿态，以免惊动甲虫，她把目光投注在西里斯的脸上，用那种稠密的、撩人的视线看着他，配以迷人的笑容，她知道自己怎么笑才最好看。而既然丽塔能隔着桌子猜出她和塞德暗地里的勾缠，那她肯定也能感受到气氛的变化。她的教父显然非常配合，他只望了哈莉一眼，就难得地结巴了一下，似乎身体的某部分被炽热的针刺中，他的血液忍不住热烈跳动、骚动不宁起来。

哈莉猛然被他的反应击中了，她原以为自他们上次那一吻后，她的肉/体在西里斯面前停滞了，她能区分开爱与欲的区别了，她原以为西里斯可以带给她极端的纯粹，但此时仿佛一道炫目的红色闪电闪过，她的天空神秘地暗下来，仅仅剩下玫瑰色的火焰，它在一隅静静地、奇妙地燃烧着。

——她得要抓住丽塔。

哈莉模糊又灼热地想，得让丽塔再过来点，她把空着的那手伸向西里斯，西里斯僵直了身体，一动不动，任她把手放在他的膝盖上，此刻他一句话都不说了，只举着酒杯，酒杯悬在空中，和他的身体一样一动不动。这时，哈莉看到那只甲虫震动了翅膀，朝桌子底下飞去。

就是这样，丽塔。哈莉聚集起全部的精神去感知甲虫飞舞时扇起的风，同时慢慢地抚摸着西里斯的大腿，——这绝对是无意识的行为，她并不想……绝不想对西里斯做出这样下流的动作，就像个……他的皮肤在她的抚摸下立刻紧绷了，肌肉硬得像块石头，她又无意识地看了西里斯那深沉的黑眸一眼，她的教父在想什么？他的目光里有压抑的激情，似乎在他心里正腾跃着一束火苗，他的灵魂正不受控制地颤动，但他压抑着，奥，西里斯！她在心里默念着他的名字，念了数次，直到那甘美的恐惧袭来。她不由得再次看向西里斯那秀气的嘴唇——她推翻她来时的想法了，西里斯不能激发她吗？不能令她同样颤抖吗？绝不是……她是一个多么易变的女孩！


	272. 抓住丽塔

但是她想给西里斯展示一下她能控制得住心头那微暗的火焰，她能抑制那种过于感性的、无形的冲动，她能扑灭那可鄙的欲/望之火。她想维持之前那种感觉——那种虽然她爱他和他爱她并不出于同一平面，但她依然能享受那种平和的、被爱包裹的懒洋洋的幸福的感觉，而非瞬间被饥渴击至昏厥。

哈莉更加专心了，她感知到那甲虫就在西里斯的腿边、她的手旁。她悄悄地在西里斯的大腿上爬动手指，朝甲虫振翅的地方移动，她用直觉去体察那羽毛扇动般的微风——但她看不见丽塔，假如她有穆迪的魔眼，能透过桌子看到丽塔在哪儿就好了，或者她能把头移到桌子底下去——她太专注于抓住丽塔了，没看到她教父的脸色慢慢发生了变化，他把酒放回了桌子上，当然这个动作也动用了太多意志。这期间他的教女用牙轻轻地咬了咬嘴唇，她忽然一矮身体，那绿眼睛的微波恰如黎明曙光悄然一闪，紧接着她就消失在了桌子底下——西里斯吓得立刻站起身，桌子被他的大腿带得猛然震颤起来，两个杯子跟着倒了下去，那杯没有喝完的火焰威士忌顺着桌子流了下来，刚好全都淋在急忙从桌子底下爬出来的哈莉头上。

她的教父正略带怀疑地看着她。哈莉猜到他可能以为她正要做些过分的事——比肮脏的小酒馆里摸教父的大腿更过分的是在肮脏的小酒馆里爬到教父脚下吗？她不是很明白——现在气氛又有点尴尬了，她觉得整个小酒馆里的人好像都在看她，包括那个长得很像邓布利多的老板。更重要的是，在她从桌子底下爬出来的时候，丽塔也飞了出来，此时又停在老地方，她还是无法伸手抓住她。

哈莉忽然意识到她在这儿根本抓不住丽塔，因为这儿有太多的人。他们应该换个地方讨论那些秘密，同时把丽塔吸引过去——应该说，经过了刚才那一番戏剧性的一幕，丽塔不会不跟着他们的。这时西里斯掏出了魔杖，他无奈地给哈莉施展了一个“清理一新”，然后他把那两个杯子扶正，略一点头，简短地说了声“走”，转身就朝门外走去。

哈莉急忙跟上他。外头银白色的、微弱的太阳照耀着场地，他们俩一言不发——此行必须要谈论的、关于巴蒂·克劳奇的事不能在大庭广众之下谈论，他们一时也想不到其他能够讨论的话题，所以都保持着沉默。

他们沿着马路经过德维斯·班斯，朝村外走去。哈莉以前从没有往这个方向来过。曲折的小路把他们带到霍格莫德村周围荒野的田间。这里只有很少几座小木屋，但它们附带的园地却很大。他们朝山脚走去，霍格莫德村就坐落在这座大山的阴影里。随后，他们拐过一个弯，西里斯领着他们一直来到山脚，这里的地面上布满大大小小的石头。哈莉跟着西里斯越走越高，开始沿着蜿蜒、陡峭、怪石嶙峋的小径上攀登。哈莉注意到那只甲虫一直跟着他们，它的速度越来越慢，几乎要口吐白沫了。

“哈莉，”西里斯喊着她的名字，他大概觉得这里已经远离人群，如果他还是保持缄默的话那样不免有些奇怪，所以他打算借克劳奇的事来使哈莉也恢复正常——他也不敢深思刚才那一瞬间他联想到了什么，而哈莉是否敏感地意识到他脑子里在想些什么？他几乎能肯定假如她知道的话，又会引发她怎样热烈大胆的反应——他的教女怎么是这样的？她几时变成了这样的女孩？她那种不自觉的挑逗的柔情、谜一样的梦幻神态到底来自何方？他暗自思索着，但他什么也想不出。他只知道，他似乎浅浅地触及了哈莉·波特那深层的、永恒的迷茫和痛苦，那似乎和她提到的爱有关——她如此强烈的需索着，莱姆斯曾暗示过他不要回应，因为一旦回应可能会引发灾难性的后果。

“跟我说说——”

“能慢一点儿吗，西里斯？”哈莉及时阻止了他在这时候提及巴蒂·克劳奇，以防丽塔听见又借机大做文章。她放慢了脚步，好让甲虫能跟上。西里斯体贴地跟着慢了下来，但依然走在她前面，似乎在躲着她。

——这也是你的自由意志吗，西里斯？哈莉不无嘲讽地想到，但是她对西里斯总比对别人来得宽容，同时在欲/望的另一头要求更多——她不明白的是，西里斯早对自己的自由意志产生了怀疑，或者说他对自己产生了极度怀疑。无可讳言，他向来以自己的分析能力为荣，詹姆也一直相信他的逻辑。可是这份相信最终换来了什么呢？它造就了一场惨烈的牺牲和一个可怜的孤儿。在他得知真相的那一刹那，他最恨的人并非伏地魔和彼得，而是他自己。他认为死亡都无法赎清他的罪过，所以他毫不反抗地被带回了阿兹卡班——他以为这次他的选择是正确的，可是看看哈莉，看看这个女孩，看看那双充满迷茫和痛苦的双眼，不难想象她的童年遭遇了什么。他还怎么能说自己的选择是对的？逃避是多么可耻啊！遭受摄魂怪的精神折磨远不是赎罪，因为那对哈莉所承受的伤痛根本于事无补。从这个意义上来说，莱姆斯是对的，所以他怎么能肯定这一次他的自由意志就能给哈莉带来幸福呢？

最后他们来到了一个光线昏暗的、凉爽的岩洞里。哈莉全没注意到西里斯的苦痛，她的注意力都在丽塔身上。丽塔毫不犹豫地跟了进来，就停在门口不远处。

——还不行，哈莉想，她最好还得再靠过来一些。她想起那时她和乔治跳舞的时候，甲虫就停在乔治的头发上，那时候丽塔怎么那么大胆呢？因为在场外她就听不见哈莉和乔治在说些什么了。如今的情势也是一样，如果她能和西里斯靠近一点儿，甲虫肯定会凑过来的，到那时她就能抓住它了。至于是不是还有其他方法，比如既然已经到了这个隐秘的地方，即使使用魔法也不会有人发现她把丽塔怎么了，根本不用靠近西里斯她就可以抓住那只甲虫之类的，哈莉根本就没想过。因为她早被能找个借口靠近西里斯的种种离经叛道的想法彻底迷惑了，这个理由多么冠冕堂皇啊！简直令哈莉感到难以言表的舒心愉悦，她没做什么心理预设就径直朝着西里斯走了过去，此时身后甲虫那嗡嗡的振翅之声犹如天籁，带给她某种牢靠地掌握了自己命运的满足感。西里斯则不自觉地向后退去，绞尽脑汁地思考着如何让他的教女恢复常态。他无法确认哈莉究竟要做些什么，但能明确地感到自己即将面临深重的考验……

“……西里斯。”她伸出双臂呼唤着，他感到心脏处又被渴慕深深一击。她停在他的前方，他那颤动的情绪才稍微平复了一点儿。一秒钟之后，她又像过去无数次一样，扑进了他的怀抱，把他撞向了岩壁。

——她从没那么用力过，以前她总是动作轻柔，仿若梦幻投进了天空。但今天他感受到的除了重量之外，还有力量，一种紧实的、从衣服传导到肉/体的、极其不合理的神秘肉感像酒被注入到高脚杯中，他毫无抵抗地被渗入了……她踮着脚，她的嘴唇偎在他的耳边：

“别推开我，西里斯。”她急切地说道，声音很轻，像是故意把气流用一种特别的方式吹向他，她的双唇触着他的耳朵——他一度怀疑她是故意的，因为她知道他不会拒绝她的任何请求，即使那并不合理。他的手仅仅只是意思意思地搁在了她的腰际，做出防守的姿势，但没有施加力量。他现在看起来反而像是正体贴地扶着他教女的腰部。

“……请再等一会儿。”哈莉紧张地说，甲虫振翅的声音和她内心被热血冲击的声音在脑子里回荡着，这躁动必须要借用最大的意志力才能平复，她无助地揪住西里斯的肩膀。但西里斯和她一样，即使靠在岩壁上他也在微微颤抖，这一刻她好想真的吻他，她急切寻找着什么东西，她的嘴唇离他的耳垂更近了，几乎已经含着它了，她觉得西里斯的耳鼓充斥着她的呼吸和心跳声，那声音几乎盖过了丽塔扇动翅膀的声音。

不对，丽塔已经停下来了，它弄出来的声音真的消失了。现在它就呆在西里斯的头上，就在哈莉的眼前。她慢慢地移动手臂靠近甲虫，然后猛地一抓——

哈莉迅速跳离了西里斯的身体，她不停喘着气，大汗淋漓，喘得厉害——刚才根本没有什么剧烈的动作，也没有烈日的炙烤，但他们两人都好像经过了一场大战似的，哈莉看到西里斯的额头也泛着可疑的细汗。

“我抓住她了。”哈莉得意地向西里斯展示，语气里藏着两人都心知肚明的做作。她告诉他她为了抓住丽塔都付出了哪些努力，同时把虫子装进了穆迪给的小瓶子里。

“你打算把她怎么样呢？”西里斯颇感兴趣地问，他的教女刚才并非如从前一样依赖他，他既欣慰又苦涩地细品着这当中的意味。

“你有什么建议吗，西里斯？”

“要是我的话，我可能会给她一点教训——但不是肉体上的消灭，哈莉。”她的教父微笑着说，脸上闪动着智慧的帅气，“我会让没有人再相信她的话——哈莉，你知道为何我根本不信那些报道吗？”

“为什么？”哈莉心虚地问。

“因为她写得太过了。假如她仅仅写了德拉科·马尔福和塞德里克·迪戈里，没准我还会相信，”他冲她眨了眨眼，好像在说“我知道你和这些小男孩之间的小秘密”，“但是海格和斯内普就让人匪夷所思了——斯内普从年轻的时候就是个油头粉面、溜光水滑、油腔滑调的小男孩，”对此哈莉忍不住笑了一下。“我猜他老了之后就更不会有格兰芬多欣赏他了。——哈莉，你懂得的，我认为你可以从这方面动动脑筋。”

——让不合理的新闻变得更加不合理，直到普通人也能分辨真假，直到所有人都不再轻易相信丽塔·斯基特撰写的任何新闻。哈莉立刻领悟了西里斯的意思，不得不说，她的教父在这方面很有点天赋。

说到这里，西里斯从岩壁上移开身体，他并不给出具体的做法，只因他相信他的教女一定能找到。“我想今天我们可能不适合讨论之前我们要讨论的议题了——等下次你放假的时候我再来。”他把哈莉送回了学校，对她即将要采取的行为是否合乎魔法部的规定不置一词，他多少有点纵容她的意思。

哈莉一路上都在思考该怎么做，一回到学校她就迫不及待地敲开了穆迪办公室的门，当着穆迪的面拿出了装着甲虫的瓶子，甲虫触角周围的记号和丽塔戴的那副难看的眼镜一模一样。

“我抓到她了，教授。”她大声宣布。

“那么你想出怎么对付她了吗？”穆迪看着那只甲虫，表情很平静，哈莉猜他在她请他给瓶子施加牢固咒的时候，他已经猜出来丽塔可能是个阿尼玛格斯了。

“我打算让她再写一些报道，先生。”哈莉说，西里斯说的那些道理已经在她脑海里具体成型了，“比如她可以再写一些我和什么人的秘密情史——包括跟我特别要好的那个家养小精灵，上次为我出头说话的芙蓉·德拉库尔——当然，最大最劲爆的新闻将会是哈莉·波特暗恋丽塔·斯基特的故事，哈莉·波特所做的一切都是为了引起这位报社记者的注意……”

“你是想彻底摧毁斯基特的公信力？”现在穆迪的脸上总算出现一些兴趣了，他用那只黑色的眼睛紧紧盯着哈莉，仿佛那张漂亮的、正仰着看他的脸上充盈着某种叫他吃惊的东西——这不是第一次了，但这是第一次他在哈莉脸上感受到一种智慧的妩媚，某种世俗谓之丑陋而他谓之动人的东西。他想要深挖那底下的邪恶，他想伸出双腿，朝下探探着她内心邪恶的底部究竟在什么地方。

“是的，先生。”哈莉压抑着兴奋的颤抖，不想让穆迪清楚地看到她正为能决定丽塔的人生而高兴不已，她希望他能认为她只是为了能解决一个难题而快乐。“我想这会对整个霍格沃兹都有好处，丽塔的胡说八道已经让我们蒙受了极大的损失，所以我觉得这是她应得的——如果她不服从，那我只能把她交给魔法部，这样她下半辈子只能在阿兹卡班度过了。”她望向玻璃瓶里的甲虫，甲虫气愤地隔着玻璃嗡嗡直叫，她当然明白这么做的后果。

“但是她大可先答应你，然后再去魔法部补办一个许可——你知道魔法部的管理制度有多么混乱，她完全可以这么做。”穆迪试探性地抛出了一个反驳意见。

“所以我想请教授帮我这个忙——”哈莉带着克制的态度说，她确实感受到了穆迪对她非同一般的考验心态，他喜欢把她置于某种绝境，然后逼她思考，像是要逼出她隐藏在心底的恶来——难道他是希望她能和邓布利多一样，找出自己的恶念，然后去克制它们？不管怎么说，穆迪确实从未对她的恶念出过什么恶语，相反他好像一直站在她这边……

“我想请求您的帮助，”她一字一句地说，“我想请您做我们的见证人，为我们许下牢不可破的誓言，让她永远不能违背我的意志。”

穆迪死死地盯着他，哈莉无法分辨那背后隐藏着什么，唯一可以肯定的是，穆迪并不为此愤怒，他的眼睛里似乎闪过了一丝欣赏，还有一丝折服——她的思维因这目光胡乱奔逸着，一时竟找不到方向。


	273. 嫉妒的力量

“我真讨厌贫穷的滋味，”一两周后罗恩在午餐上叉起一个土豆说，这时他们刚从海格的课上下来，海格给他们展示了一种能不找到各种金币的神奇动物，看得出罗恩非常希望得到一只，以改变他老是用二手货、买不起什么自己想要的东西的状况。

自从罗恩表现出他敏感的一面之后，哈莉对给他买东西也很谨慎，她忽然觉得自己大咧咧地不停给罗恩送礼物，可能在某些时候显得过于傲慢，刺伤了罗恩，所以此时她也就急着去安慰他，只和赫敏对视了一眼，两人都不知道说什么好。

“说这些也没用，”罗恩说，仍然瞪着那个土豆，“弗雷德和乔治想多赚几个钱，我觉得这没什么错。真希望我也能这样。真希望我有一只嗅嗅。”

“好了，我们知道明年圣诞节送你什么了。”赫敏愉快地说。哈莉看见罗恩还是闷闷不乐，就把手里的《巫师周刊》递给他：“行了，罗恩，这不是最糟糕的——你看看丽塔·斯基特又说了我什么。她说多比和芙蓉都爱我，不过我有好感的却是丽塔本人，你说她是不是失心疯了？”

罗恩接过报纸看了起来，一副快吐了的表情。哈莉对此满意极了——多亏了穆迪的那个咒语，丽塔•斯基特现在只能听她的。从早上看到这份周刊的人们的反应来看，他们已经开始怀疑丽塔·斯基特的公信力了，毕竟这一次比起上一次离谱多了，人们自然也会去怀疑上一次报道的真实性，转而把哈莉当作舆论的牺牲品来同情了。

又两个星期过去，丽塔造成的舆论漩涡早在哈莉身边平息。复活节来临时，哈莉还受到了来自韦斯莱太太寄来的巨大彩蛋——比罗恩和赫敏的都大，按照韦斯莱太太的意思，这是为了安慰哈莉被丽塔·斯基特的毁谤伤害到的脆弱神经。不得不说，韦斯莱太太此举确实安慰了哈莉，这除了表示她会永远相信哈莉外，还代表了霍格沃兹之外的人们的看法。

现在哈莉觉得自己可以毫无后顾之忧地准备第三场比赛了——虽然她不知道那有什么好准备的，反正她肯定赢。此外舆论现在全然站在她这边，而且任她掌控。只要一想要她可以控制住丽塔，哈莉就止不住地得意，她也更深一步地体会到，穆迪和她之前猜测的一样，只要目的是正确的，他并不在乎动用了什么手段——从这一点而言，哈莉觉得自己和他颇有一些相似之处，而且他更坚定意志力更强，这是哈莉羡慕他的地方。

到了五月的最后一个星期，麦格教授在变形课后把哈莉留了下来。

“波特，你今晚九点到下面的魁地奇球场去，”麦格教授对她说，“巴格曼先生要在那里告诉勇士们第三个项目是什么。”

于是，那天晚上八点半，哈莉在格兰芬多塔楼与罗恩和赫敏分手，来到楼下。当她穿过门厅时，塞德里克正从赫奇帕奇公共休息室出来。当他看到哈莉的时候，脚步明显停滞了一下，像是不太想和哈莉碰面似的，他甚至往后退了一步，看起来就像要立刻逃走，只是礼貌让他生生顿住了脚步。

哈莉觉得非常奇怪——塞德这是怎么了？她立刻想到了丽塔的报道。从丽塔在周刊上发表哈莉的情史到现在为止，她几乎和每一个被报道的主角都见过面，只除了塞德里克和邓布利多。而且在这个重大危机之后，塞德居然没有立刻来找她，没有像从前一样安慰她，反而想要躲开她，这可让哈莉有点不高兴了。虽说她知道舆论刚刚平息，她最好跟男孩们离远点，但她就是控制不住自己，想要找个答案——或者说，她就是忍不住在男孩们后退的时候逼上前去，等他们无法自控的时候她又逃走了。

“塞德。”她友好地叫道，装作没看到塞德刚才的退缩。

“哈莉。”男孩略带羞涩地回应，他慌乱地低垂着目光，不敢大胆地看向她。

——奥。这是什么意思，塞德里克？哈莉颇为好奇地想。他表现得好像那个在楼梯口和浴室里按着她亲吻的男孩是别人一样。好像一夜过后，那个大胆的、敢在舞会上当着众人的面用肢体向她展现男性魅力的男孩忽然消失了，这里只剩下一个假正经。

不过这也挺有趣的，哈莉想，她的心情并没因塞德的反应失落，相反她觉得很有意思，因为这也是塞德的一部分，她深知塞德并不虚伪，只是分外礼貌和绅士——绅士的品格束缚了他的激情和放纵的情怀，这当然不能怪塞德，只能说这是他受到的教育使然。

“你觉得第三场比赛会是什么，塞德？”她带着浅笑问他，一边不着痕迹地站到塞德身边，跟他一起走下石阶。他们挨得很近，两人的腿不停地碰上，哈莉感到塞德并没因为她这么干后退，反而他似乎很明白她的用意似的，挨得更近了一些，两人几乎是依偎着走路了，但他还是不看她，他的勇气似乎在浴室里耗尽了。

她的魅力还在，哈莉想道。因为男孩显而易见地在控制他自己的行为。而且她还能肯定男孩的矛盾并非针对她，而是针对他自己——他又有哪里想不通了吗？还是说丽塔的报道对他产生了反面的影响？

男孩确实有些爱憎分明——可能他因为那些新闻对哈莉有了点不好的想法。哈莉觉得自己不能责怪他过于轻信，毕竟那报道有一大半是真的。她只是有点好奇假如塞德有一天发现了她的阴暗面会怎么想，假如他知道她和男孩们玩的那些游戏呢？还是说他已经知道了只是一直假装不在乎？

“我猜不出，哈莉。”他在台阶底部停下脚步说。哈莉看到他的身影和黑发融进阴云密布的夜色中，不由得猜测起自己是否也一样。那声音听起来就像他说他猜不出哈莉在想些什么似的，充满了某种不可知的苦恼。他的精神似乎遭遇了某种痛苦，这痛苦正由哈莉•波特带来。

塞德里克其实他还有一个选择，那就是远离哈莉·波特，可是他也不可避免地去向往被禁止、被拒绝的带着诱惑的神秘，所以根本没有选择的余地，他只想知道——

“哈莉，”他大着胆子注视她的双眼，绿色的眸子里倒映着他的脸，仿佛他整个人被某种梦幻的色彩包围而显示出虚幻的美好，他被内心的冲动指引着来向哈莉·波特寻求答案，他想在哈莉·波特面前更加真挚和坦率，“能告诉我你是怎么克服负面情绪的吗？”

——塞德里克认为她能克服自己的负面情绪？哈莉几乎要笑出来了，他怎么会有这种误解呢？不过这句话倒是触发了她的思考：是啊，她是怎么克服的呢？或者她应该先问问，她克服她的负面情绪了吗？

“有几次是你的帮助下，塞德。”她尝试着分析，“我觉得你有些话说得很有道理。”男孩的眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他，就像两颗远方的星星，他如此满怀期待地凝视着她，仿佛她的话能解决他的问题，他的眼睛里闪动着水波，看起来仍是一个半大的孩子——这让哈莉也意识到，她自己也还是个孩子。某种青春本身的魔力忽然从塞德里克诚实的话语中转移到了哈莉身上，让她深深认识到自己的年龄以及深藏体内的那股疯狂的追寻自我的劲头。她不知不觉停止了即将脱口而出的、类似谎言又类似社交的语句，只顾看着塞德的双眼，心里想着：塞德的负面情绪到底是什么呢？一边放弃了为塞德寻找答案的努力，自暴自弃似的低声回了一句：

“也许我只是假装它们并不存在罢了。”

这声音里饱含着痛苦，但她的声音太低了，塞德没有听清她在说什么，但他却听懂了哈莉压抑的语调，看懂了她眼里爆发出来的瞬间的阴郁的真实。

“哈莉……”他喊她的名字，想要拥住她，哈莉为他语气中蕴藏的感情轻轻一颤——但她还不想让塞德深入她的灵魂，所以她及时打断了他：“塞德，你说你有负面情绪，那是什么呢？”

她看到塞德眼里一闪而没的失落，但她装作她没看到，她知道塞德出于礼貌和体贴也不会细问——她在利用他的这一特质回绝可能有的麻烦，对此他俩都心知肚明。

“是这样的，哈莉。”塞德里克说，哈莉看出他对于暴露自己感到极其为难，但是他在努力尝试，在努力鼓起勇气面对暴露自我可能带来的后果。哈莉很有耐心地等着他，过了一会儿塞德终于说道：

“我感到特别嫉妒，哈莉。”他别开脸说，无法面对自己如此丑陋的感情，“我知道这是非常不健康的，可是我控制不住自己——我看到那些报道了，那里面的内容我半个字也不相信，我内心知道那全都是假的，但我完全无法控制我的嫉妒，它几乎令我猝不及防，我从不知道我也会有这样的情绪——几周前我看到斯基特的其他报道，我更知道之前我的推断完全正确，也更知道我内心的妒火有多不正常，有时我甚至无法把它和占有欲区别开来，我知道那比嫉妒心还要丑陋——难道就因为我和你的关系与别人不同，我就应该觉得你只属于我吗？你就不该有自己的生活吗？我无数次地询问自己。但是我找不到答案，我只能拼命吗压抑这些我本不应该有的情绪……”

男孩迷茫地说着，哈莉终于知道前一段时光他为何躲着她了，只因每一次碰面他就无法面对自己的嫉妒——哈莉倒觉得这心态对普通人而言非常正常，丝毫谈不上丑陋。不过她也感到他的体内似乎永远有个道德评判家在窥视着他的一举一动，似乎他的所有举动都受到这位评判家的质问，都关系到他的灵魂是否能得到安宁，那些德行与罪恶的道德法则无时不刻不在影响他的生活——但那就是错误的吗？只有抛弃道德才能奔向自由吗？哈莉如此质问她自己，可她在这方面显然比赫奇帕奇男孩更迷茫。

这是第一次有一个人在她面前如此诚恳而真挚地剖析他自己。她知道他是在心甘情愿地对她缴械，他在卸掉他所有的提防，露出一个新生婴儿般脆弱真实的自我——也许她该知道，当一个人想让另一个人卸掉心防，那首先自己就得先行卸下防备，尽管那可能会带来无尽的伤痛——她不知该怎么做才能抚慰男孩受创的心，尽管他的苦痛大部分都是她带来的，可她确实无法回应，无法做出同等地回应。她无法彻底解决男孩的问题，虽然她知道该怎么解决——扑上去说爱他，告诉他只她爱他一人，断绝所有其他的可能，男孩的心才能重归平静，但……但是那么做才是欺骗。

“这些情绪很真实，塞德。”她无助地说，心绪乱成一团，但特别奇怪的是，塞德的嫉妒引发了她的某种欲/念，他的气息里仿佛有种让人欲罢不能的东西，像纯洁轻柔的空气中忽然飘来一阵浓郁的合欢花的香味，这强烈的对比刺激并麻痹着她的心，但这情绪是不合时宜的——她怎么能在对方如水果般剥去外皮的时候扑上去咬一口呢？

但她真想尝尝那水汪汪的果肉的滋味，这又有别于之前单纯的肉/欲了，她想知道塞德在痛苦和欢乐之间那种分裂的感觉到底是怎么样的，它到底有多阴暗，且有多让人不安、有多让人心惊肉跳？

“也许是这样，哈莉。”男孩说，“我知道这些情绪十分丑陋，但更丑陋的不是这个……”他的脸上忽然又蹿上一丝红晕，他强迫自己正视哈莉·波特的脸，“假如那只是普通意义上的嫉妒，那还算正常。可是我在看到那些报道的时候，那一瞬间我竟然有了种十分暴力的冲动，我甚至想要杀掉——”他顿住了，显然这情绪即使是复述一遍也令他难以启齿，他似乎希望哈莉能说些什么来缓解一下他内心的惊惧，但是哈莉一言不发，只顾着欣赏他因逸出道德边界而变得复杂的表情——多么难得啊，塞德——她想着，几乎听不到他接下来的话了。


	274. 嫉妒的力量（2）

“你不知道你有多健康，塞德。”她悄声说，男孩更加迷茫地看着她，可是她现在只能用精神去感知他的精神了，她的眼球发热，几乎看不清男孩的神情变化，因为她急着要剖白自己的想法，她似乎从来没有像今天这样在用柔和的目光爱抚一个男孩的同时，还愿意给他展露自我。

“你不知道我有多羡慕你。”她用手指轻轻滑过他性感热情的嘴唇、那柔软的金褐色波浪一般的头发以及漂亮的下巴。她的心中涌动着对男孩优雅美好的风度以及健康纯洁的心灵、还有那股气定神闲的态度的仰慕和些许嫉妒——是的，她并非不会嫉妒，但从不会因男女关系嫉妒，塞德竟会以为这种情绪是不健康的，仅仅因为他的想法略微地超出了边界。

“而且你只是想想而已，你并没打算付出行动，真的去伤害谁，”她柔声说道，把穆迪当初告诉她的自我安慰的想法转告给塞德，“我知道你永远不会去做这样的事。”

“——”男孩犹疑地看着她，不发一语。哈莉知道他并不是为他自己感到惊疑不定，而是在咀嚼她感慨他多么健康的话语。他可能不是很明白，假如为情人嫉妒的情绪十分正常和健康，那么哈莉·波特何以为这点羡慕他呢？

“哈莉，你从不会嫉妒别人吗？”他终于忍不住问。

哈莉回以不自然的一笑：“我也会嫉妒，塞德。”她顿了顿，有些难以下定决心告知塞德她全部的想法。不过转念一想，她完全信得过塞德的人品和智慧，于是接下来的话就极易出口了：“我会嫉妒别人所得到的机会和成就，嫉妒别人拥有我不曾拥有的东西，我经常因此气得发狂——但我从未为了哪个男孩去嫉妒其他女孩，我似乎无法……无法体验这种强烈放纵的情绪，我敢说，如果有一天我能有你描述的那种感觉的话，不管我内心多么想杀死她们或者毁掉我自己，我一定会先去好好地体验一下，而不是先去审判这种情绪是否正确——”她迷狂地说着，因为她觉得爱——尤其是男女之间的爱，假如不带着嫉妒，那么它就是虚假的，是不可捉摸的，这也就难怪有那么多人会因为汹涌澎湃的嫉妒才意识到自己的爱——那么，另一个声音尖锐地说，你又如何分辨爱情和占有欲呢？你是知道某个男孩注定属于你，才对他身边的女孩毫不在意，你知道你只用微微一笑，男孩就只是你的了，你才如此自信，毫无嫉妒之心。假如男孩真的爱上了别的女孩呢？假如他的眼睛不再看向你了，你还能这样镇定自若吗？假如你真为此燃起了怒火，你又何从知道它不是因为被人冒犯而起的呢？正如一个孩子被人要走他最不在意的玩具时的恼怒一样……

“也许那只是因为你过于完美。”男孩忧心忡忡地看着她说，哈莉看起来似乎正被潜藏在内心的千层细浪撕扯着，某种过于强大的力量、她身上最让他难以自持的坚强的个性使她不至于立刻崩溃，让她能屹立不倒。“我不知道谁能把目光从你脸上移开”，他轻抚着她的脸颊，贪婪地注视她那双陷入苦痛和迷狂的眼眸。“你不是无法感受，而是没有机会去感受一个男孩在你和其他女孩之间摇摆所带来的那种……”在他开口之时，哈莉那没有焦距的眼睛再次对准了他，她的脸色较之刚才有了些变化，多了些血色，似乎因为他的话，她又活过来了一些。尽管那张脸仍然十分苍白，她的眼睛里迷茫并没有完全退去。

“……对不起，塞德。”她打断了他对他自己心情的描述，塞德非常感激她及时发话。因为他并不想在哈莉面前诉苦，不想用自己的痛苦去胁迫哈莉做出什么选择——虽然他认为目前的关系致命的混乱，但迷醉与绝望并存的感觉却教他无法抽身而去。

“是我让你陷入到这种两难的境地里，”她叹息一般地说，“如果你因此想要中断我们的关系，我会赞同你的——”

“不，哈莉。”塞德说，他的语调带着一种奇怪的迫切，“你不知道吗，我也在享受这种痛苦，就连刚才我所说的嫉妒，我一边厌憎它，一边也在品味它，我想它们确实也是我的一部分——我已经无法抵御这种强烈的感情冲击带来的波涛，它们让我对生命有了进一步 的……”

他没说完这句话，因为只靠着语言已经无法表达，他猛地抱住哈莉，似乎要让她亲身体验一下这种夹杂着绝对纯洁与极端情感的混乱，他把她抱得那么紧，用力地吻着她，似乎她的唇上有无限的魔力，他无法对它们视而不见，必须要汲取那罪恶的甘甜。他不可遏制地发出急促、不加修饰和忍耐的喘息声，那声音回荡在哈莉的耳边，让她炽热难当，几乎当场瘫软在地。男孩欲/望勃发，激情充斥着他的每一块肌肉、每一条血脉——哈莉从未想到塞德敞开自我之时竟会如此诱人，阵阵电流通过肌肤相触的部分在她的血管里四处乱窜，那狂暴的嘴唇似乎在注入她极其需要的生命的热力和情/欲，将她带入彻底的陶醉与迷狂——此刻她感到自己没有做错任何事，她是如此地完美无缺，从身体到心灵……直到一阵刺耳的声音将他们从迷梦中唤醒。

那是巴格曼呼唤选手的声音，他们喘着气分开了，默默无言顺着漆黑的草坪朝魁地奇球场走去，然后穿过看台间的一道裂口进入了球场。

魁地奇球场不再平整、光滑。看上去，似乎有人在这里砌起了无数道长长的矮墙，这些矮墙错综复杂，蜿蜒曲折地伸向四面八方。

“你们好！”一个愉快的声音喊道。

卢多·巴格曼站在球场中央，旁边是克鲁姆和芙蓉。哈莉和塞德里克跨过一道道矮墙，朝他们走去。哈莉走近时，芙蓉朝她露出灿烂的微笑。哈莉礼貌地回以微笑——她还没办法适应同性对她如此直截了当地表示好感。

“相信你们都看出来了，这是个迷宫，”巴格曼说，“再过一个月，海格就会把它们变成二十英尺高，第三个项目非常简单明确。三强争霸赛杯就放在迷宫中央，哪位能干第一个碰到它，就能获得满分。当然，里面肯定会有些阻碍，海格提供了一大堆动物……还有一些符咒必须解除，得分最高的选手先进去，”巴格曼对哈莉和塞德里克微笑着，两人对视了一眼，为对方眼中的火花心旌摇动，“接着克鲁姆先生进去……最后是德拉库尔小姐。但你们都必须拼搏才会成功，就看你们穿越障碍的能力了。应该很好玩的，是吗？

所有的人都点了点头。哈莉打算等一会儿去问问海格到底放了什么可怕的东西在里面，这时巴格曼建议大家赶紧回城堡里去。

大家一起跨过不断增长的矮墙时，巴格曼匆匆走在哈莉身边。哈莉感到巴格曼又要提出想帮助他了，可就在这时，克鲁姆想拍她的肩膀，他的手一下子被塞德里克挡在半空中了：

“您有什么事吗，克鲁姆先生？”

“我想哈莉·波特说句话，”克鲁姆粗声大气地说，“这跟你有什么关系？”

“你不该讲点礼貌吗，克鲁姆先生？”塞德问，“你怎么能对女孩子这么粗鲁？”

克鲁姆放下了手。他带着一种很惊奇地神气看着他们两个，芙蓉也是，他们俩都盯着哈莉和塞德，似乎在评估丽塔·斯基特的报道到底有几分可信之处。

“算了，塞德。”哈莉赶紧说，“克鲁姆先生可能想跟我讨论一下他的圣诞舞伴，”她朝塞德挤挤眼，男孩一下子明白她的意思，克鲁姆钟情的对象不是哈莉，而是赫敏。他一下子放松下来。

“好的，哈莉。”他说，“但是如果克鲁姆先生想要私底下打听点比赛的事，你可别吐露太多了。”

哈莉忍不住微微一笑——多聪明的男孩，他立刻把其他人的思路带向了比赛而不是去怀疑他们俩之间的关系。

巴格曼回过头来，他好像被塞德的话弄得有点儿心烦意乱。

“我在这里等你，哈莉，行吗？”

“噢，不用了，巴格曼先生，”哈莉忍住笑，说道，“我想我自己能找到城堡，谢谢了。”

哈莉和克鲁姆一起离开了球场，但克鲁姆并没有朝德姆斯特朗的大船那个方向去，而是走向了森林。

“我们为什么走这条路？”哈莉问，这时他们穿过了海格的小屋和灯光闪亮的布斯巴顿马车。

“不想被人听见。”克鲁姆简短地说。

他们终于来到一片幽静的空地，离布斯巴顿骏马的马厩还有一段距离，克鲁姆在树阴下停住脚步，转身望着哈莉。

“我想知道，”他沉着脸，说，“赫—米—恩是怎么回事——你们到底在玩什么鬼把戏？那个红头发男孩跟她之间到底是什么关系？”

“是这样的，威基，”哈莉调侃地喊着他的昵称，看到克鲁姆睁大了眼睛她心中不由暗笑，“感情是很复杂的事，你不能强迫谁喜欢你——”

“你们是不是在利用我让那个红发男孩嫉妒？”他忽然问。


	275. 父亲与儿子

“我发誓我从没有这个意思，赫敏也没有。”哈莉看着克鲁姆的双眼说道，她早知道该如何让人信任：紧盯着对方的眼睛让他卸下心防，放慢语速让他听清她的话。当然，她还能很方便地观察对方的神情，以便在话语中做出调整。男孩铸像一般立在那里，脸上是一如既往的阴沉，不过哈莉已经看到他的态度开始软化了，他眼睛里那严肃的神情正在消散当中——自然，男孩再敏锐也不会是她的对手，虽然他比她大上几岁，可远不及她成熟。

“不过……”某种恶作剧的心态让她在男孩应答之前再次开口。她本来可以见好就收的，反正在这次比赛结束之后，克鲁姆就得回到他自己的学校去，不管他有多喜欢赫敏，都不会是时间、距离以及罗恩·韦斯莱的对手，所以就这样哄哄他也无妨。可就在她打算给克鲁姆说上几句无关紧要的安慰的话时，那种试探人性的欲/望忽然涌了上来，刹那间对恶念的奇特兴趣忽然抓住了她，这让她朝着克鲁姆笑了笑，说了下去：“不过我们虽然主观上没有这个意图，但在客观上，似乎得到了很好的效果。”她看到克鲁姆的脸色微微一变，似乎被她的话激起了一点愤怒。

“我得跟你承认，在你出现之前，我确实以为赫敏和罗恩是互相喜欢的——但他们自己没明白这一点。不过你也知道，在我们这个年龄，一个人的情感既激烈又变化多端，一点点好感实在算不了什么——就好像后来罗恩倒向了芙蓉，他几乎没有犹豫，也没有看到身边还站着赫敏。此时赫敏的身边出现了你，我认为这可能就是命运的安排，如你所猜测的那样，我只是在命运身后稍微推了一把，让你能和赫敏认识，但那之后所发生的一切，就不是我能把握的了——克鲁姆先生，”哈莉顿了一顿，让克鲁姆能慢慢消化她的话，“如果你一定要说我能掌控人的感情，能让赫敏什么都听我的，那你可是高看我了。”

“可是你确实利用她得到了你想得到的——”克鲁姆坚持说，似乎没被哈莉的话说服。

“那不是最关键的，克鲁姆先生。”哈莉打断他，克鲁姆再次张嘴，她预计他可能会说出什么让她极其不高兴的话来，比如她利用他报复罗恩选择了芙蓉之类的废话。而一场战斗——假如这是一场战斗的话，她可不能让敌人占据了先机。“最重要的是，现在赫敏和罗恩已经明白了一件事——”

“明白了什么？”他急切地问，

哈莉的唇边漾起一个浅浅的笑：“他们已经明白对方在自己生命中的重要性了——关于这一点，他们肯定是要感激你的。”

她没有再多说一个字眼，欣赏着克鲁姆那一下子变得灰败的神色，那几次被对方抓住质问的羞辱忽然一扫而空，取而代之的是折磨他人、幸灾乐祸的快意。克鲁姆仍用力地瞪着她，她却止不住地笑意盈盈——不，她几乎要疯狂大笑起来。

突然，克鲁姆身后的树丛中出现了异常动静。哈莉对隐藏在森林里的东西有过一些经验，一种本能迫使她忽然忘记了他们正在对抗当中，她猛地抓住克鲁姆的胳膊，试图把他拉过来。

“怎么回事？”克鲁姆不动如山地问，哈莉倒差点摔了个跟头。

哈莉放弃了刚才莫名其妙想要救克鲁姆的想法。她不理会他了，一翻手腕，魔杖落入她的手中，对准了刚才有动静的地方。

这时，一个男人突然跌跌撞撞地从一棵高高的橡树后面走出来。哈莉一时没有认出来……然后，她反应过来了，这是克劳奇先生。克鲁姆也看到了他，他终于肯转过身来，和哈莉一起面对了。

克劳奇怎么会在这？哈莉惊疑不定地想，但克劳奇先生没有看向他们两个，他身上的衣服破破烂烂地，还对着一棵树喃喃自语，活像个疯子。

她迟疑了片刻，抛下克鲁姆，正要朝克劳奇先生走去，克鲁姆忽然扯住了她的袖子。

“他不是那个裁判吗？”他悄声问。

“是的，”哈莉同样小声答道，“好像出了什么事……”她拉住克鲁姆，两人一起朝树林走去。

“克劳奇先生？”她大声叫道，“你没事吧？”

克劳奇的眼珠向上翻着。哈莉扭头望望克鲁姆，克鲁姆惊慌地低头看着克劳奇：“他怎么啦？”

“不知道，”哈莉低声说，“听着，你最好赶快去叫人——”

“邓布利多！”克劳奇先生大口喘着气说。他扑过来，一把抓住哈莉的长袍，把她拉到自己身边，但他的眼睛却直直地盯着哈莉头顶上方。“我要……见……邓布利多……”

“好的，”她立刻答道，一定出了什么紧急的事，他是不是找到小巴蒂·克劳奇了？可惜克鲁姆在这，她不好出口询问，但是既然他要找邓布利多，那她当然会马上就去。

“我做了……一件……蠢事……”克劳奇喘着气说。他看上去完全疯了，眼珠向外突出，滴溜溜地转着，口水顺着下巴滴落。“一定要……告诉……邓布利多！”

“奥，我马上就去。”哈莉轻声说，克劳奇指的是什么呢？他是不是要她去告诉邓布利多小巴蒂还没死，他逃出来了？他一定找到了小克劳奇的藏身之处！他们的斗争是不是就要拉开序幕了？她的心突突地跳了起来，某种早已安放了引信的燃料在她心中轰然炸开，把刚才她那还和克鲁姆纠结于嫉妒、情爱的鄙俗心态炸得粉碎——终于来了，真正的战争即将开始，想到这里她激动地几乎难以自持。这种快感比在情感上掌控他人强烈得多——因为她手中所握的并非哪一个活生生的人，而是整个魔法世界，她所做出的的决断将影响到每一个人，她像个新手悄然掀开了真正生活的一角，瞥见了生活美丽水面之下可怕的深度……她渴望着纵身一跃，毕竟那远比其他游戏更叫人恐惧，也更容易叫人发狂。

这时克劳奇又开始对着树喃喃自语，哈莉没有注意到一切，她只想着快点去报告邓布利多。

“你在这里陪他！”她吩咐克鲁姆，“我去叫邓布利多，我知道他的办公室在哪里，可以快一些——”

“可是他疯了。”克鲁姆迟疑地说，低头望着克劳奇。克劳奇仍然对着那棵树喋喋不休，似乎认定那就是珀西。

“你就陪着他吧。”哈莉说，她轻蔑地瞟了战战兢兢的克鲁姆一眼，“别害怕，克鲁姆先生，我马上叫邓布利多过来。”

“你可得快一点儿！”克鲁姆在哈莉身边喊道。哈莉飞快地跑出森林，奔过漆黑的场地，那儿还站着个男孩，是塞德里克，似乎在等她回来。

“塞德！”她气喘吁吁地喊道，“我要去找邓布利多教授，请你马上去找穆迪教授，告诉他海格的木屋附近出了大事——他会找到的！”

男孩什么也没问，应声离去了，哈莉花了五分钟时间才赶到校长办公室，可不管她怎么努力，她都没法说对口令，这时一个声音忽然从旁边的秘密楼梯传来。

“波特，你在这干什么？”

“我要见邓布利多教授！”哈莉说，她急匆匆地跑到斯内普面前，“可是我不知道口令，教授，你能帮我开门吗？”

——总是这样，斯内普心想，每次她只有有求于人的时候才表现得像个正常学生，一个乖巧的小女孩。他替她叫开了门，随即他们和邓布利多一起赶到了出事的地方，但是已经太迟了，克鲁姆被人用魔法击昏了，克劳奇已经不知去向，过了一会儿，所有人——包括穆迪、塞德、卡卡洛夫等人全都赶了过来，但是已经无济于事，谁也不知道这里到底发生了什么以及到底是谁击昏了克鲁姆。

哈莉想找个机会问问穆迪他怎么看待这件事，但是邓布利多坚持让海格把她送回去了，穆迪只来得及告诉她如果发现了任何异动都要去向他报告。回去之后她和赫敏、罗恩讨论了一下这件事，还是得不出任何结论——很显然，以克劳奇的身体状况来看，哈莉很难施展出什么有效的魔法，而且霍格沃兹是不能幻影移形的，他究竟去了哪？穆迪有没有用活点地图找到他？

这些疑问在哈莉心中徘徊不去，她总觉得自己在处理克劳奇这件事的时候一定有哪里做错了——她只想到穆迪是个前傲罗，可没想到他的腿瘸了，这让他不能及时赶到现场，如果当时她让塞德去找麦格教授呢？也许事情就没那么糟了。还有，如果当时她能和克鲁姆一起把克劳奇抬到校长室去，或者让附近的海格和牙牙帮忙，事情可能还有救——但是她却让克鲁姆看着克劳奇！她忘了克鲁姆只是个十八岁的男孩，尽管他在同龄人中很优秀，但在黑巫师们面前不值一提——这让哈莉又想到了她自己，假如是她留守原地，她能保证比克鲁姆表现得更优秀一些吗？

这件事在她脑子里复盘了无数次，她一直在思考更好的方法，赫敏和罗恩都说她没有责任，但是她却无法放过自己——一定有更好的方法的，当时如果她能不被那股激情所迷惑，如果她不是……她肯定能有办法的，别再告诉她她还不到十五岁的孩子，不配拥有缜密的思维和冷静的态度！

一天下午，当特里劳妮教授拉上教室的窗帘，点起浓郁的熏香，灭掉所有的灯，只剩下炉火之后，哈莉在一种特别的情境里陷入了睡眠……朦胧中，她似乎看到了伏地魔和虫尾巴。，当伏地魔恼怒地因虫尾巴的失职给了他一个钻心剜骨之后，虫尾巴痛苦地尖叫起来，好像他的每根神经都着了火似的。尖叫声灌进哈莉的耳朵，她额头的伤疤火烧火燎般地疼起来，讽刺的是，多亏了汤姆·里德尔的疼痛教育，她并没有因这疼痛不由自主喊出声，她只是浑身猛地一震，就从梦里醒了过来。

——这梦境和前一个似乎是连续的，这让哈莉觉得自己有告诉邓布利多的必要，她向特里劳妮请了假，来到校长办公室前。幸好上一次斯内普所用的口令还没变，她顺利地走了进去。在楼梯下她听到邓布利多与穆迪正和魔法部长福吉争论着克劳奇和伯莎的失踪是不是有关系。福吉强烈否认邓布利多的推论，认为这一切都是巧合。哈莉听得出，福吉的辩解非常牵强，他不过是在努力淡化这些事与伏地魔可能有的关联，换言之，他就是在否认伏地魔的存在，以免此事对他的魔法部长地位有什么影响。邓布利多和穆迪则在竭力说服他，最后他们俩终于也失去了耐心，停止了谈论，准备和福吉一起去视察场地了。

哈莉不由自主想起了那一次和穆迪关于邓布利多是否应该拥有权欲的讨论，现在耳听得这场权力的碰撞与争吵，她忍不住再一次想到，假如邓布利多兼任魔法部长或者由邓布利多的亲信担任魔法部长，事情一定不会变得这么复杂，他根本用不着费力去说服一个像福吉这样的被权势和贪欲蒙蔽的傻瓜……

“进来吧，波特！”穆迪忽然在门里喊她，哈莉走了进去，跟两位教授和部长打招呼。福吉仿佛十分关心似的，详细询问了哈莉当天晚上发生的所有细节，哈莉虽然知道这起不到什么作用，但还是礼貌回答了，最后福吉让她赶紧回去，邓布利多却让她留下来等他回来——他知道她有重要的事情找他。

他们三个离开之后，哈莉开始在邓布利多的房间里逛了起来——她一直对这里非常好奇。一会儿，她找到了分院帽、格兰芬多宝剑和其他各种古古怪怪的东西，她把每一样都细细看过，琢磨着它们都有什么用，最后她发现玻璃匣子有一片银光在闪烁。她回头寻找亮光的来源，发现身后一个黑柜子的门没有关好，里面透出了明亮的银光。她稍微迟疑了一下，拉开了柜门。

柜子里有一个浅浅的石盆，盆口有奇形怪状的雕刻：全是哈莉不认识的字母和符号。银光就是由盆里的东西发出来的，它像一块明亮的白银，但在不停地流动，像是化为液体的光——又像是凝成固体的风——哈莉无法作出判断，她好奇地朝里面望去，以为会看见石盆的底——可那神秘物质的表面下却是一间很大的屋子，她好像在通过一个圆形的天窗朝屋子里看。她马上联想到那一次她闯进日记本记忆的情形，也许这也是一个通往某人记忆的通道？她凑得更近一点儿，歪着脑袋，努力想看清楚……她的鼻尖碰到了那种奇异物质的表面。邓布利多的办公室突然倾倒过来——哈莉的身体朝前一冲，头朝下栽进了盆里——

许久之后，她才从这团物质里挣脱出来，她在这奇怪的盆里看到的东西在她眼前不停地打转——老克劳奇那张麻木不仁的脸和小克劳奇那稻草色的头发和痛苦尖叫在她脑海里盘旋。一想到她刚才从一个父亲脸上看到那冲着儿子的无情、冷酷的表情，一阵恐惧的颤栗就从她背后升起，另一种奇特的冰冷的感觉则从脑袋落进了她的胸腔，让她恶心得想吐。如果说从前她只是知道有人对待子女犹如畜生，那么现在则是有人活生生在她眼前演出了这残忍而疯狂的一幕，一个父亲亲手将儿子送进了阿兹卡班，而且那么迫不及待——他到底是怎么想的？那一刻他到底在想些什么？她不敢想下去，以免这问题把她抛向另一个她一直不敢深究的疑问，她拼命想把后一种疑问压下去，想要说服自己别想太多，可那令人厌恶的问题却似乎渍透了她，她最不愿意去幻想的核心正在引发她的思想朝着最恶心最恶毒的地方坠落：

假如是她受了蛊惑，那些她相信他们爱她的人会不会像克劳奇对待儿子那样，为了所谓的正义毫不犹豫地将她推向深渊？他们是不是都像老克劳奇那样昂首挺胸、目不斜视？在这些自豪的人心中，会有个人的爱存在的余地吗？他们的脖子为什么会如此僵硬，甚至无法低头好好地享受一个吻？……看看邓布利多，看看麦格，看看穆迪！

哈莉无法控制自己的思绪，更无法想象这样的自己会被能看穿一切的邓布利多看到。她从校长办公室里逃了出去，尽管身后没有任何人在追她。她在楼梯里飞奔，一心想要赶快回到格兰芬多休息室去，她想在那种热气腾腾的、嘈杂的世界里待一会儿，被爱和友谊之类的美好情感熏染一段时间，直到她的心重新暖和起来，——

一双手忽然用力地抓住了她。她抬起头来，眼睛闪烁不定，费力地望着面前的人——一颗疯狂的蓝眼睛，一张残缺不全的脸。

“你怎么了，哈莉？”他费解地问——那是自然的，因为他还从没看见过哈莉·波特像现在这样情绪不稳过，就好像有一根尖针带着冰冷的寒气刺穿了她的心一样。

“没——没有什么。”她熟练地切换着表情，“我……我忽然想起来我还有作业没做。”她看着穆迪那只黑眼睛，他的神情里有一种古怪而柔软的东西，甚至可以称之为温情脉脉，她被这对穆迪来说可谓特别的神情弄得微微一惊，就在这一惊之下，她已经被穆迪拉着转了个弯，偏离了去格兰芬多休息室的方向。

“一定有什么事，”他用带着温情的语调说，不知怎么地，哈莉竟没由来一阵剧烈的颤抖，她暗自想着这可能是因为她从没看到过穆迪竟会对她如此。在这种疑惑加惊惧的心情之下，她被带到了穆迪的办公室，又被对方塞了一杯淡红色的饮料，他让她今天不必担心有什么顾忌，只管喝下它。

她照做了，窝在他最舒服的一张椅子里，双手捧着一杯可以舒缓神经的饮料，缓缓的啜饮着。她的眼睛没有看向他，反而固执地盯着地上的某一处——穆迪的脸会让她想起刚才她看到的那幕，这让她有些胆怯——她知道，只要穆迪再轻声询问一句，她肯定会把看到的一切都和盘托出的，她忍受不了那久已压在她身上的沉重的阴影和黑暗，只要有一个出口，她就想要试图理解——尽管穆迪这样的硬汉绝对无法理解。

她不知不觉地再次抬起头看他。他正用那难得的、柔和而温暖的目光静静地瞧着她，丝毫没有要打扰她沉思的意思。只是她能从那目光中看出来，他在期待她能主动开口——她不觉被这样的目光蛊惑了，刚才她在内心质疑自己的一切此刻竟化为一句又一句的疑问，正要滔滔不绝地、如同一条奔腾的大河冲向穆迪。

“我看到他了，先生，”她急切地说，“我看到了小巴蒂·克劳奇！”就在这时，她看到她的老师浑身震动了一下，他的眼睛险恶地一闪，朝她走过去几步，几乎要再一次捏住她的臂膀：“你在哪里看到他的，哈莉？你——有没有去报告给邓布利多？……啊你还没有对不对？”一丝极像狞笑的表情突兀地出现在他正义的左脸上，哈莉猛地想起了老巴蒂·克劳奇那张毫无血色和人性的脸，情不自禁瑟缩了一下。

“别怕，我的孩子。”他轻声说，“我们会保护你安全的。好了，现在告诉我——你是在哪里看到他的？”

“……在校长办公室一个奇怪的盆里。”她嗫嚅着说，穆迪的样子充满了恶意——当然，正义与邪恶的较量总是充满了鲜血和杀戮的，她比任何其他孩子更能理解这点……对吗？

“冥想盆。”他干净利落地说，脸色又变了，不知道是松了口气还是感到快意，他的表情非常扭曲。但得益于那张本来就扭曲了的脸，哈莉一时也无法分辨他究竟是什么心绪——“你看到他在干什么？”他问。

“我看到他在受审，被他父亲老巴蒂·克劳奇亲自送进了阿兹卡班——他甚至没有得到任何辩解的机会。”她飞快地说，心里模糊地想道，穆迪会不会因为她的态度误以为她在同情那个男孩？像他这样的前傲罗，心总是冷硬的……他看起来就比老克劳奇强上那么一点儿。

“——你同情那个孩子？”他问道，同时上前数步，死盯着她的脸、她那翠绿的、仿佛氤氲起一层雾气的眼睛，“——你同情一个……食死徒？”

“我不同情食死徒，先生。”她更快速地说道，“我认为他们就应该被关进阿兹卡班。”

穆迪咧开一个笑容，像是赞许似的点了点头：“当然，我的孩子，食死徒是不值得同情的——那么，现在告诉我，你到底怎么啦？这幅场景怎么会让你这么难受呢？是不是审判者和被审判者的关系让你不安？”

“是的，先生！”她惶恐又热切地说——穆迪把她最难启齿的部分直通通地抖搂出来了，而且她微妙地感觉到，当他说完了这句话后，那极其难以分辨的表情上又出现了一些变化。

“你觉得作为父亲不该审判儿子吗？”他尖锐地问，“要知道，在父子的关系之外，他们分属两个阵营，并且他儿子站在了极端邪恶那一边——有什么区别呢？被父亲送进阿兹卡班和被别人送进去，究竟有什么区别？”

“——我不知道克劳奇先生是怎么想的。”哈莉颤声说，她在穆迪的嗓音里听到了无法掩饰的某种恶意，她不知道那是针对谁的。但勇气或者说是一种力量推着她继续说了下去，“他有没有对你表示过他后悔干了这件事？”

她期待地看他，他却回以一个冷硬的微笑：“你在想些什么呢，我的孩子？”

哈莉点了点头：“我猜也是这样，他不会后悔的——我并非反对他把儿子送进阿兹卡班这件事本身。我们都知道，以食死徒们做的事，把他们关进去一辈子才对得起那些被他们杀死和折磨的人。可是不管怎么说他们都是父子。我原本想象，当克劳奇先生在做出这个决断的时候，他应该极端矛盾地在他的双重角色和义务之间抉择。可是我却惊讶地发现……”她的身体猛地一抖，好像有极寒的北风刺入她的灵魂。“我发现他的身上极度缺乏这种冲突和痛苦……他似乎特别理智地排列了他心中事物的价值，而在他的价值排序上，儿子和妻子远不及他自以为的正义——对，我还看到了那位母亲——”她说到这里，穆迪的嘴唇竟不听使唤地颤抖了一下，似乎跟着她跌进了某种感情的深渊。

“我看到那位母亲悲痛欲绝，”她轻声说道，穆迪紧盯着她的嘴唇，仿佛那里流泻出来的是发自灵魂深处的声响，他只还勉强维持着肃穆的表情。“我看到那位母亲在低声呜咽，儿子尖声惨叫——这一幕竟不能教克劳奇先生产生半分同情，反而更叫他怨恨、粗暴……即使他的判决正确无比，符合所有正义，可他为什么没有半分作为父亲的痛苦和挣扎？他为什么那么迫不及待？为什么非要亲手把儿子送进阿兹卡班，如此屈从他那狂热极端的爱憎？他怎么就看不出那个人不是一头待宰的羔羊，而是他的儿子？”

穆迪半张着洞一样的嘴，他的黑眼睛如同黑夜一般深邃、神秘，闪动着幽暗的火苗。哈莉不由得想起他和老巴蒂的深厚友谊，她的嘴不受控制地问道：“先生，假如是您，假如您是克劳奇先生，您会怎么做呢？”

“……我不会让自己身处这种道德选择之中。”他低声说，哈莉觉得他的声音似乎饱含着颤栗的痛苦，“所以我不会结婚，也没有孩子。”

“如果情况倒过来呢？假如您和您的父亲发生了这样的价值冲突——”

“——他死了。”他粗暴地打断她的话，然后是一阵令人窒息的沉默，他似乎在哈莉的述说和疑问中精疲力尽，现在他不但没有力量回答哈莉的疑问，反而被她踏灭了热腾腾的生命里最后一点火星。最后他终于勉强像石头一样从嘴里蹦出来几个音：“现在我杜绝了一切可能出现的两难情况。”


	276. 奉献与索取

哈莉望着他，揣摩着他这句话到底意味着什么——他话里的意思，好像在说他之所以迥然一身，不是命运的播弄，而是出于他的自我意志，他主动选择了——不，仅用选择这个词不足以形容他的做法，他应该是主动寻求了某种结果，这能让他自由自在。

这想法让哈莉继续滑向思想的深渊，她知道自己情感敏锐又低沉，但从未想过它们竟会如此阴暗——她竟猜测穆迪是不是远离了家庭，更教她难以启齿的是，经过了刚才父子相残的场景的暗示之后，她竟想到，穆迪是不是杀害了他的双亲？

“……但你不必害怕自己会成为第二个小巴蒂·克劳奇，哈莉。”

她听到穆迪接着说，打断了她毫无理性的思考。他的话在她脑子里轻巧地过了一遍，然后又重新回到她的心中，令她的神经末梢猛然一震，她把那句话反复咀嚼了几遍，它是那么令人费解，她茫然地看了穆迪一眼——对方的黑眼睛正带着一丝宽慰看着她——他在说些什么？她如是想到。

“你身边有那么多拽住你的人。”他说眼睛一眨不眨地看着她，语速非常慢，似乎在确保她能清楚地听到他说的每一个字，“有那么多试图帮助你的人，你绝不会成为小克劳奇的——毕竟你也没有一个促使你逃离的父亲。”

他是话里有话。哈莉谨慎地想，他看透了她的灵魂。现在她明白了刚才那句话的真正意思：他知道她不是真的在同情小巴蒂·克劳奇，而是在害怕她那些负面的情感和追求会在未来的某一天促使她堕向深渊，而这可能会使她的亲人、朋友和老师全都走向她的对立面，甚至把她送去阿兹卡班……另一方面，他似乎在说，小克劳奇的堕落全在于他父亲的威逼，而若是没有阻止她下滑的人，她早就堕落了？

“我不会滑下悬崖的，教授。”她提高了音量，紧接着她看到穆迪脸上滑过一个诡异的笑，他脸上的疤阻止了他正确表达内心。“我同你们的价值观、目标一致——我只是偶尔会用一些不一样的手段——这正和您一样，对吗，先生？”

“是的，哈莉。”他说，学着哈莉提高了音量，哈莉从中听到了尖锐的讽刺，这让她更加恼火。他像是透过了她的骨头，清楚地看见在她的头脑里有些什么样的想法，那些想法又是如何慢慢变成话语的，他只是没当面拆穿她深藏的重重谎言。

“我相信没有我们，你也能自行到达目的地，等你到达之时，你肯定会在那儿发现我们的。”他将一条手臂搭在哈莉的肩膀上，“我知道你只是在设想某种万一——万一你犯了错……”

“您不用特别选择这样轻描淡写的词语，先生。您可以直接使用‘犯罪’这个词儿，毕竟犯点小错还不足上魔法部的法庭，也不足以去阿兹卡班。”

他感到她一下子坚定起来了。她确实有种捉摸不定的魅力，一种色光变幻、瑰丽多彩的神奇，一种天然的堕落与神圣的正义交织在一起的迷人特质。那些男孩或男人也许就是着迷于这点。因为人类的内心在不自觉追逐高贵的同时，亦在孜孜追求着糜烂与罪恶。他心不在焉地分析着，思考的重点仍放在如何引导哈莉别再谈论小巴蒂·克劳奇而转到她本人上。

“在被判定之前，犯错和犯罪是一回事。”他提醒她想想小克劳奇的遭遇，“有时候，无罪也和有罪是一回事，”这就又说到了西里斯·布莱克身上，“关键在于，你既有可能犯罪，也有可能犯错，甚至被人污蔑——我知道你并非害怕进阿兹卡班，你只是害怕他们对你的态度——无论在何种情境下，无论你是真的犯罪还是被人冤枉，他们会不会在任何时候为你伤心欲绝，对吗？”

“……不只是这样，教授。”她小声说，她有些惧怕她思想得出的最终结论。

“那么是怎样？”他咄咄逼人地问，“假如是你在审判席上，你希望你的父亲或者爱你的人怎么做？”

“我希望他放了我。”她一字一句地说，“不管是当庭释放还是悄悄地把我救走，我希望他放我自由。”

“——但你明知道这不符合法律和道德……”

“我管不着这些，教授。”她带着压抑的热情说，仿佛她知道穆迪不会把她怎样似的，因为他不是一个靠着只言片语给别人定罪的人，又或者她想知道他会如何评判她的思想，“我管不着什么道德和法律。我只知道他们爱我……”

“因此他就必须要冒着种种风险和良心的折磨，并且违背他的原则？”他尖刻地问。

“——是的。”她被那只迷离的黑眼睛夺走了注意力，她用力朝里面望去，确认他并未反感、反而被她身上浓稠的黑暗吸引了似的看着她，他的呼吸声较之刚才粗重了一些，他的手在她肩膀上微微一抓，哈莉的内心立刻掠过一个奇异的念头——要不是穆迪平素表现得过于刚正并且毫无恋爱的味道，她简直要以为他对她产生了教授与学生之外的好感。这好感并不限于男女之间的爱慕，更是一种狂热的、研究的兴趣，他的情绪之强烈，几乎不需要表情就能让她感受到了，而他自己对此似乎一无所知。

“我希望他的原则就是我——除了我，他不能考虑别的事。”她大着胆子说。

“——如果真的有一个这样的人又怎么样？”他盯着她问，脚不自觉地上前两步，几乎要把哈莉逼入椅子的最深处，“你会对他另眼相看吗？”

“我不会特意为此做任何回应，教授。”她轻吐邪恶诱人的字句，这不一定是她内心真实所想，但她不知道为什么，一种莫名的、对男性的直觉启动了，她模糊地觉得穆迪的话偏离了原来的道路，并且她能看得出她这么说话分外能吸引穆迪的注意和好感。她在他可怕而又有诱惑性的眼睛之下，出于本能地朝他喜欢的答案行去，“我不会特别奖赏他，也不会特别去贬损他——我只把他当做众多爱我的人中的普通一员。他是自己选择爱我，自己选择了牺牲，他不该因我的态度有所转变，也不该期待任何回报——换言之，我无论做任何事都不能影响他对我的爱，以及他必须为这份爱自愿的牺牲。”

她瞧见他极其病态地一笑，那只搁在他肩膀上的手慢慢抬起，在她的唇边轻轻一抹。她几乎惊跳起来，但最终仅仅表现在肌肉的些微抽搐上——刚才那一瞬间，她几乎看到一个愤怒、傲慢、充满怀疑和伪善的年轻魔鬼在她眼前一闪而过，但定睛一看，眼前仍是面容破碎、冷峻威严的穆迪教授。

“这样想未免太自私了，哈莉。”他蹙着眉头说，“不过我能理解……邓布利多曾告诉我你小时候的处境，你渴望那种丝毫不带回报的爱是理所当然的。”

哈莉并不喜欢别人动不动就开始分析她的童年阴影并以此判定她的此刻和将来，不过除此之外她也并没有更好的办法解释她刚才所说的一切是出于什么好意——尽管那全是因为穆迪的暗示，而且她相信她所说的话赢得了穆迪的好感。他似乎很喜欢看她暴露阴暗面，并以此作为根据分析她的心理动机，他好像很喜欢这种掌控别人心理的感觉。

“不过我要提醒你，哈莉。多想想邓布利多的做法——克制，你要克制自己。”他潦草地说了几句像是耳边风的话，勉强地行使了教授的职教化责，就打发哈莉去找邓布利多了。哈莉临出门前，看到他一副心事重重的样子，他像是急着赶她走，好独享一个人思考的空间。

哈莉对他在想些什么感到非常好奇，但是穆迪把他自己守卫得非常森严。就在刚才那段时间里，哈莉本以为他有了些漏洞，可她还没来得及利用它们时，他已经把它们堵得严严实实地了——不过经过了这么一番谈话，她的心

当哈莉回到邓布利多的房间时，他正对着桌子上闪闪发光的冥想盆冥思苦想。

“教授，”她慌乱地说，“我知道我不应该——我不是有意的——当时柜门是开着的——”

“别急着道歉，哈莉。”邓布利多和蔼地说，“我只是把我多余的思想从脑子里吸出来，倒进这个盆里，有空的时候好好看看。我并不是要责怪你擅用了它。”

“你是说……这东西是你的思想？”哈莉瞪着盆里旋转的银色物质说。

“正是，”邓布利多说，“我让你看看。”

邓布利多从袍子里抽出魔杖，把杖尖插进他的银发里，靠近太阳穴。当他拔出魔杖时，杖尖上粘着一小缕和盆中一样的银白色物质。邓布利多把它加到盆里，哈莉吃惊地看到了他自己的面孔在盆里浮动着。渐渐地他的脸化成了斯内普的脸。斯内普张开嘴，朝天花板说起话来，还带着一点儿回声。

“它回来了……卡卡洛夫的也是……比以前任何时候更明显、更清楚……”

“他是说黑魔标记？”哈莉失声叫了出来。叫她吃惊的不是斯内普的话本身，而是斯内普竟把这件事老老实实地报告给了邓布利多——他不是对卡卡洛夫说，他只会倒向他自己吗？

“你知道些什么，哈莉？”邓布利多从半月形的镜片的上方凝视着哈莉。

“我听穆迪教授说斯内普教授手臂上有黑魔标记，教授。”哈莉如实说到，“我也曾不小心偷看到卡卡洛夫去找斯内普，跟他提起手臂上的什么东西越来越明显了……我猜他说的就是黑魔标记。他是不是在说伏地魔越来越强壮了？”

“有可能，哈莉。”邓布利多隔着冥想盆望着哈莉说。又是那种特有具有穿透力的目光，哈莉总觉得邓布利多能够完全看穿他，这是连穆迪的魔眼也做不到的。“可是我还是只能给你一些猜测，哈莉。”他捣了捣盆里的思想，斯内普沉下去了，盆中又变成了不透明的银白色。冥想盆中的银光照亮了邓布利多的面庞。哈莉突然发觉他是那样苍老。她当然知道邓布利多已经上了年纪，但不知为什么，她从没觉得他是个老人。

“——斯内普为什么要把这件事告诉您？”她忍不住问，“我一直以为他是个……尽管在冥想盆中，您对魔法部说他成了您的人，但——您为什么认为他真的不再支持伏地魔了呢？”

邓布利多和哈莉对视了几秒钟，然后说：“这是斯内普教授和我两个人之间的事情，哈莉。”

哈莉像一条被晾在海滩上的鱼，张口结舌地站在原地——她从没想到竟会被邓布利多如此坚决地拒绝，毫无商议的余地。她凝视着邓布利多那双浅蓝色的眼睛，企图看出些波动，但那双眼睛里什么讯息也没有，却反过来像是看透了她。一瞬间她忽然感到愤怒和孤寂，仿佛身处伟大山脊最突兀的顶峰。她嘲讽地想，就在十几分钟前，她还在设想若有某人（必须是爱她或者她信任的人）不站在她这边怎么办，她还没做好任何心理准备去应对，就立刻在邓布利多这里遭受了重重一击，她从前还以为自己受到邓布利多的特别偏爱呢！

——他不是一定要告诉她。她说服自己，邓布利多是世界上最伟大、最具智慧的巫师，而她只是一个无足轻重的学生。他没必要解释这一切，只需要吩咐她去相信，她就得无条件遵从。

“你是我见过的最聪明的学生之一。”她听邓布利多这样说道，奇怪的是，刚才因他的态度冰冷的血忽然又沸腾起来了，她竟因邓布利多的夸赞感到一丝雀跃和自满，之前所有的负面情绪一扫而空，她在这极端的转变中一下子领悟到了邓布利多那可怕的、无与伦比的人格魅力。“你总能一下子就抓住事物的关键，拥有同龄人难以企及的高度明晰和清醒的智慧——可是哈莉，有些事物你不能太靠近了，越是靠近就越是不可捉摸、深不可测。”他那蓝眼睛再次看向哈莉，这令后者开始怀疑邓布利多是否已经知道了她和斯内普之间在昏暗又宏阔的地下室里发生的一切。一个过分不合时宜的思想悄然跃入她的心：邓布利多那一千多个接吻是否出于肉/欲？他是否曾被人用充满激情的目光注视过？他有没有尝过罪恶情/欲的滋味？有没有渴盼某种他这种圣人不该有的、完全奉献自我的情感？有没有被人无情地索取和拒绝过？


	277. 压抑的自我

“那么，教授？”哈莉又叫了一声。她早觉得她该走了，但好奇心使她坐着没动。

“怎么了，哈莉？”邓布利多说，他的蓝眼睛在哈莉·波特身上逡巡游曳——他不能在从前接触到的人中找出任何一个与她类似的模板，无法用任何单一的形容词去形容她。她身上那股压抑的火、那如压抑的火焰般的热情，同本性冷漠的新一代魔王和狂热而富有冲劲的老一代魔王都有本质的不同，倒在某个程度和他自己类似——他们的内心都涌动着永不停歇的激情，同时表面上都显得多少有些无动于衷，好像一个局外人。

哈莉·波特同时也有青春期孩子对绝对力量的崇拜问题以及超出实际年龄的过分早熟的问题。她那双绿色的眼睛和他的蓝眼睛一样，总喜欢躲在眼镜后面用模糊的眼光看着别人，那目光像是鼓足了力气要从别人的心里挖掘出什么。她从来不在大众面前多说话，喜好观察更甚于表达自我——或者说她大多数时候只是为了捕捉别人的意图才开口，她的神态通常是安详的，微笑中蕴含着危险，只有少数人才能发现她平淡的脸色之下出奇的警觉。

“嗯……我能不能问一下我在……在冥想盆里看到的……审讯的事？”哈莉问。她当然不会蠢到当面询问邓布利多的情史，她忽然想到她刚才忘记问穆迪的一个重大问题——那时候她被穆迪的奇特反应吸引了全部注意力，现在她重新想起来，猛然发觉这是一个将她和邓布利多从刚才那个尴尬问题之中带出的好问题。

“审克劳奇的儿子那一次……嗯……他们说的是不是纳威的父母？”她接着问道。

邓布利多目光犀利地看了哈莉一眼，“纳威没告诉过你他为什么是由奶奶带大的吗？”

哈莉摇了摇头，她认识纳威将近四年了，从没有当面问过纳威，不过这不代表她不知道这件事的真相，穆迪早就告诉过她，纳威的父母被伏地魔的手下折磨得进了圣芒戈，他们受到的精神损伤是不可能痊愈了。

奇怪的是，她竟没对邓布利多说起她知道这件事，反而自然而然地摇了摇头，等着邓布利多讲出他的版本。

“是的，他们说的正是纳威的父母，”邓布利多说，“他父亲弗兰克和穆迪教授一样是个傲罗。你听到了，那些人残酷折磨弗兰克和他的妻子，逼他们说出伏地魔失去魔力之后的下落。”

“……然后呢？”哈莉轻声问道。

“他们疯了。”邓布利多的声音中充满了哈莉从未听到过的悲痛，“两人住在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院。我想纳威每到假期都和奶奶一起去探望他们。他们不认识他了。”

“那么，克劳奇先生的儿子可能是无辜的吗？”哈莉缓缓地问。

邓布利多再一次注目在哈莉的脸上，他没在她脸上看到多少恐惧和遗憾的神情，就像纳威从来不是她的同学或者朋友——当然，他知道他们确实不太熟。在学生当中，除了赫敏和罗恩以及一小部分人之外，她极少真正把眼光投向别人。换言之，除了她真正关心的人之外，她从不正眼看身边的其他人，除非他们能帮得上忙或者她必须在大庭广众之下展现她的礼貌之时，她才会对他们礼貌待之。他看出她的内心除了热情之外，还潜藏着麻木，这两种特质形于外的，却是那充满了美与优越的脸庞和双眼。

“我不知道。”他说，“当时魔法部受到了很大的压力，必须捉拿凶手。而以隆巴顿夫妇当时的状况，他们的证词不是很可靠。”

“那为什么不试试吐真剂呢？”哈莉忍不住问道，“我知道还有些巫师掌握了相当程度的摄神取念……还是说，是克劳奇先生急着定罪加上康奈利·福吉给魔法部施与了额外的压力，才让他们把这些手段都忘记了？”她的话在邓布利多的眼神之下渐渐低沉下去了。

“哈莉，”过了好几秒钟，邓布利多才和缓地说，“在你掉进我的思想中之前，你是有一些事要告诉我的。”

“是的，”哈莉说，如果邓布利多不打算继续这个话题，她也能只能就此打住，尽管她对当时到底发生了什么好奇得要命，可邓布利多却像是不太喜欢她议论政治——也许她的想法是太幼稚了。“我在梦里看到伏地魔对虫尾巴说，他犯了一个错误，虽然这个错误被纠正了，但虫尾巴仍然需要接受惩罚，他对虫尾巴念了钻心咒——我的伤疤就疼起来了，疼得特别厉害，我一下子就醒了。”

邓布利多只是看着她，没做过多的评价，哈莉发现自己有点怕他——她感到自己摇摇欲坠，像站在沙子做的城堡上，随时可能被邓布利多一个无意的、带有贬低性质的眼神打入深渊，虽然邓布利多绝对不会这么做。她深深地感受到邓布利多绝非普通男性，或者说，不应该去强调邓布利多的性别，他身上的神性超越了人性，更超越了他的性别。她忽然对刚刚设想的那些邓布利多的吻以及那些肉/欲的东西感到十分亵渎——他肯定不会为那些东西动容，更不会为之献身——他不应该为哪一个男人或者女人深陷情/欲的沼泽，因为他身上独有的纯洁的气质已经远超人类本身。

——但也许他只是在压抑。她的内心更为亵渎地说，她总是无法控制这些不打招呼就涌上来的可怕念头——就像他压抑他的权欲一样，他也在压抑他的情/欲，她不由得想，他是不是就像不沾染权力一样，通过不沾染感情来避免被这二者污染？

“嗯——就这些。”哈莉说。邓布利多的沉默时间显然长了些。

“噢，”邓布利多平静地说，“是这样，那么，你的伤疤今年还疼过吗？除了暑假里把你疼醒的那一次？”

“没有。”她老老实实地说，按捺住在邓布利多面前分析并展现智慧的欲望。

邓布利多站起来，在桌子后面来回踱步，时而把魔杖尖抵到太阳穴上，抽出一条银光闪闪的思想，加到冥想盆里。盆里的思想急速旋转起来，哈莉什么也看不清了，只见一片模糊的银白色。

“教授？”两分钟后她轻轻叫道。

邓布利多停止踱步，看着哈莉。

“对不起。”他轻声说，重新在书桌前坐下。

“你——你知道我的伤疤为什么疼吗？”

邓布利多仔细地看了哈莉一会儿，然后说：“我只有一个推测，仅仅是推测……我想，当伏地魔靠近你的时候，或是当他产生一种特别强烈的复仇意愿的时候，你的伤疤就会疼。”

“是因为那些灵魂碎片吗？”哈莉忍不住问，“这让我和伏地魔有了某种精神上的联系？”

邓布利多对此赞许地一笑：“是的，那不是一个普通的伤疤。”

“——那么，”她胆战心惊地问，“伏地魔知道这一点吗？他也能梦到我吗？”

“有这个可能，哈莉。”邓布利多说，“我要说——很有可能。哈莉——”他朝她看了一眼，一下子镇住了她的恐惧，“但是你没有他那样强烈的意愿，”他停了停，“所以我们暂时不必担心这个。”

——他是说她没有伏地魔那样强烈的复仇意愿？她只是没表现出来罢了，哈莉不服气地想，她恨伏地魔肯定超过了伏地魔恨她，但她不想跟邓布利多辩论。

“好了——”她听到邓布利多说，她知道今天的会谈结束了，连忙站起来告别。

回到格兰芬多休息室后，她把自己在冥想盆里看到的一切，以及后来她从邓布利多那里听到和看到的几乎所有东西，全都告诉了罗恩和赫敏——当然也告诉了小天狼星，她一离开邓布利多的办公室就给他派去了一只猫头鹰。

只除了她自己的那些不合时宜的分析以及和穆迪的谈话。罗恩现在对她非常满意，不遗余力地帮她——虽然他真的帮不上什么忙，但是哈莉很喜欢他又回复了之前单纯鲁莽的行为作风，他老是能把她从赫敏那淹死人的学究气质中拯救出来。

进入六月，城堡中的气氛又变得紧张兴奋起来。大家都期待着将于放假前一星期举行的第三项比赛。哈莉一有空就操练咒语，罗恩和赫敏对此也竭尽所能，不过只有她自己和少数人知道她的训练并不仅仅针对比赛，还为了应对随时归来的伏地魔。幸运的是，作为三强争霸赛的勇士，她可以不参加期末考试。她每场考试都坐在教室后面，一遍又一遍地翻找着有用的咒语——当然，她现在按照傲罗标准来思考了，她完全按着穆迪所说的“对实战有用”的标准来挑选她需要的咒语，她更多地在禁/书区寻找，并且小心翼翼地给它们施展了幻术，好让别人看不出来她到底在看些什么。

比赛当天的那个早晨，麦格教授来通知他们吃完早饭在礼堂旁边的会议室集合，哈莉对此很是惊讶，因为比赛是在晚上举行的。

“有什么事吗？”她问。

“我知道，波特，”麦格教授说，“勇士的亲属被请来观看决赛，你们可以见见面。”

她走开了，哈莉望着她的背影发呆。

哪些亲属？她茫然地想，是有血缘关系的那种，还是没有的那种？

“她不认为德思礼一家会来吧？”她茫然地问赫敏。

“往好处想想，哈莉。”赫敏安慰她，“也许是布莱克先生？”她和罗恩马上走了，他们得去参加十分钟之后的魔法史考试。

“但愿如此。”哈莉说，心情多少平复了一些。不过就比赛的过程来看，上次他们给她选了罗恩，给塞德里克选了菲兹，谁知道这次又会邀请谁呢？万一他们邀请了德思礼夫妇，那怎么办？

哈莉在渐渐冷清下来的礼堂里吃完早饭。她看到芙蓉·德拉库尔从拉文克劳桌子旁站起来，和塞德里克一起走进了会议室。不一会儿克鲁姆也懒洋洋地进去了。哈莉坐着没动，她实在不想去，她真怕在里头看到德思礼夫妇那两张尖酸刻薄的脸以及对魔法大惊小怪的表情。就在这时，会议室的门开了，塞德里克探出头来。

“哈莉，快来吧，他们在等你呢！”

他脸上的神色特别奇怪，像是为她高兴，又像是在跟谁闹别扭。

哈莉满腹狐疑地站起身来，她穿过大厅，推门走进了会议室。

塞德里克和他的父母站在门边，他示意哈莉朝里面看，然后她看见韦斯莱夫人和比尔站在壁炉前，西里斯则站得稍微靠后一些，他们正笑盈盈地望着他。

“没想到吧！”韦斯莱夫人热情地说。哈莉眉开眼笑地迎上前去，“我们想过来看你比赛，哈莉！”她俯身亲了亲哈莉的面颊。

“你好吗，哈莉？”比尔笑着，他伸出双手，轻轻地抱了哈莉一下——在外人看来，这只是一个礼貌性质的拥抱，只有哈莉知道，在那礼仪性十足、带有潇洒气息地一倾身的同时，他用他那过长的、打着卷儿的秀丽红发遮掩着，在她脖子上暧昧地轻咬了一口。她无论如何也想不到他竟会这样胆大包天，顿时惊得浑身一震，他却微笑着朝她眨了几下眼，似乎这样才能让他的思念得到一点小小的报偿。与此同时几道尖刺一般地目光射向她和比尔，似乎他们也嗅到了空气中一点就着的火热气息，并对此万分恼怒。


	278. 第三场比赛开始

当哈莉从他的怀抱脱身之后，她注意到那几道目光来自她的教父、塞德里克和芙蓉·德拉库尔。她看到芙蓉颇感兴趣地盯着比尔的长头发和带尖牙的耳环。怎么，她把目光从彬彬有礼、不冷不热的塞德里克·迪戈里身上移开，转到浪漫不羁的比尔身上去了？哈莉暗自想到，这倒是很有趣的一件事，假如他们能凑成一对，她倒是少了许多麻烦——至少此刻西里斯不会打算用目光把比尔的后背烧个窟窿，塞德也不会礼貌过分地走过来，按照他认为的年龄排序，先跟韦斯莱夫人，接着跟西里斯，最后跟比尔一一打招呼了。

哈莉看得出他的真正意图是想隔断她和比尔的联系，不由朝他微微一笑，男孩瞬间明白哈莉知道他的用意，羞得耳朵都红了。这时西里斯的目光又转到他身上，塞德僵硬地站在那里，竭力用微笑遮掩住一切。

最叫人摸不着头脑的是，芙蓉·德拉库尔也上前来展现她最不擅长的礼仪。她仿照塞德里克的方式，先跟韦斯莱太太打了个招呼——可惜她傲慢惯了，看起来就像主人纡尊降贵和仆人说话似的，韦斯莱夫人很不愉快地回了礼。接着她也跟西里斯问了好，哈莉看到她对着西里斯红了脸，那样子就跟赫敏当初一模一样——那是当然的，哈莉自得地想，没人能在她英俊的教父面前保持冷静。最后是比尔，哈莉发现芙蓉从未那么矜持和谨慎过，她甚至微微侧过脸，好让比尔能看到她那形状优美的侧脸。

由于塞德里克和芙蓉主动前来，出于礼貌，哈莉也不得不上前问候迪戈里先生及夫人、芙蓉的妈妈和妹妹。接着她看到一旁的克鲁姆眨动着两只疑惑的黑眼珠看着这边三家人的互动，他踌躇着，一时不知道该不该也跟着上前来打招呼。

比尔对会议室的暗流涌动似乎一无所知，又或者他假装什么也不知道，“回来真好，”他带着种纯任自然的意兴说（胖夫人的女友维奥莱特在镜框里对他眨着眼睛），“这地方我有五年没见了。那个疯骑士的画像还在吗？卡多根爵士？”

“噢，还在呢。”塞德抢着回答。

“哦。胖夫人呢？”那比尔转头问哈莉。

“当然还在，”西里斯回答说，十分教父地伸出手去，在哈莉的头顶上摩挲了一下，“我前一阵子还跟她打过照面呢。”

西里斯完全是信口乱说。他现在到格兰芬多休息室来根本用不着走正门。

“您是来这儿看望哈莉时看到的吗？”比尔饶有兴致地问，就像他常被人抢答似的。

“是的，比尔，”西里斯说，两个男人的目光在空气里碰撞了，“你知道霍格沃兹总潜藏着未知的危险，对女孩子而言，她们面临的危险要甚于男孩数倍。”

“我很赞同您的见解，”比尔笑嘻嘻地说，他意有所指地看了塞德一眼，回过头来正要跟哈莉说话，忽听那个完全没有威胁性的、温和的赫奇帕奇男孩对西里斯说：“我倒觉得男孩也面临着许多危险，先生们——他们太容易被美好的事物吸引了。”

说完他礼貌地一躬身，回到他父母身边去了。留下西里斯和比尔面面相觑，哈莉觉得西里斯的脸似乎阴沉了许多。她则像刚才的比尔一样，假装她什么都不听不懂，露着单纯的笑，窝在韦斯莱夫人怀里。

“带我去转转吧，哈莉？”比尔提议，像是房子里有某种压力似的，让他不得不走出门去呼吸一下新鲜的空气。

“好啊，”哈莉说。他们朝通向礼堂的门口走去。他们经过塞德的身边时，男孩发现韦斯莱夫人和西里斯·布莱克也跟着，不由松了口气。

哈莉陪着比尔和韦斯莱夫人在洒满阳光的场地上散步，西里斯寸步不离地跟着，他和比尔经常说些叫哈莉和韦斯莱夫人摸不着头脑的话，除了他俩的偶尔针锋相对之外，这一上午过得非常愉快。吃饭的时候他们跟罗恩、赫敏以及双胞胎兄弟坐在一起，哈莉非常喜欢罗恩和赫敏一左一右坐在她两旁，因为弗莱德和乔治也加入了西里斯和比尔奇怪的聊天里——当然，乔治经常睁着他那双迷茫的眼睛，不时望向这个，又望向那个，企图说些什么聪明的可什么都说不出，而另外几个人已经卷入到男人的战争里去了——哈莉知道西里斯，也许还有比尔，并不单纯是为了看她比赛才来的，他们极有可能是意识到这最后一场比赛里隐藏的危险，又知道她绝无可能放弃比赛，才特地赶来保护她。不过这种高尚的心态并不代表他们不能在危险来临前做些孩子气的、无伤大雅的争斗。

下午这一大群人都在城堡里散步，然后回礼堂用晚餐。卢多·巴格曼和康奈利·福吉坐到了教工桌子旁。巴格曼看上去挺高兴的，可是坐在马克西姆夫人旁边的康奈利·福吉却绷着脸，一言不发。马克西姆夫人埋头吃饭，哈莉觉得她的眼眶好像有点儿红。桌子那头的海格老往她那边看，哈莉不由得猜测他俩是不是又和好了——她一点也不认为马克西姆夫人会真的喜欢上海格。反倒开始怀疑她是不是又有什么需要求助海格了。

几分钟之后，比赛即将开始，哈莉和塞德里克、芙蓉、威克多尔一道走出礼堂，走进了魁地奇球场，站在已经布置好的迷宫入门前。里面的通道黑黢黢的，有点吓人。数百名学生鱼贯入座，空气中充满了兴奋的话语声和杂沓的脚步声。天空现在是澄澈的深蓝色，星星开始出现。海格、穆迪教授、麦格教授和弗立维教授走进运动场，向巴格曼和几位勇士走来。

“我们将在迷宫外面巡逻，”麦格教授对勇士们说，“如果遇到困难，想得到救援，就朝天发射红色火花，我们会有人来帮你，听明白了吗？”

勇士们一起点头。

“好，你们去吧！”巴格曼愉快地对四位巡逻队员说。接着他那经过魔法放大的声音在看台上回响起来。他公布了目前的分数，哈莉第一，塞德里克第二名，克鲁姆和芙蓉并列第三，哈莉能辨认出韦斯莱夫人、比尔、罗恩和赫敏在看台中为她鼓掌。她朝观众们挥挥手，他们也笑着朝她挥手，欢呼声震耳欲聋。

按照排名，哈莉第一个进了迷宫。一进去她就听不见观众的声音了，她抽出魔杖，念了一句荧光闪烁，魔杖照亮了前进的道路。不过她没有急着前进，反而特地放慢了脚步，她知道，假如那个幕后黑手想要做点什么的话，此刻正是关键。她怀着紧张而期待的心情，想要看看若是她显出败象会发生什么事。

不一会儿，她听到一声尖锐的哨声，那是塞德进来了，而此时她还没到第一个岔路口。她听到塞德脚步匆匆地往她这边赶来，发现她就在不远处时，他大喜过望地喊了一声她的名字：

“哈莉！”

“我在这儿。”哈莉答道。她很奇怪塞德怎么会这么做——他为什么要特意叫住她呢？肯定不是为了两个人在一容易获胜，要说这四个人里谁最有可能这么做，那只能是哈莉自己。不过经历了两场比赛之后，哈莉对自身能获胜非常有信心，她并不觉得她需要谁帮忙。

“哈莉，”他走近了之后说，脸上那过分担忧的神态安抚了她躁动的心，她感到塞德确实不是来帮忙的，他的担忧与比赛无关，“我想问问你——你有没有找到那个替你往火焰杯扔名字的人？”

哈莉没想到塞德里克竟然在为了这事着急——她以为他早忘了这回事了。她很少——不，准确来说，除了他之外，她根本没再和哪个同龄人谈论这个话题。除了觉得她不该把他们过早拖入战争的泥潭之外，她还觉得这只是她一个人的战斗。从某个角度说，她不太希望他们过多参与对抗伏地魔，凡是有同龄人提及她都会有一种微妙的、被冒犯的感觉。她希望在这件事上她是领导者，她不允许有谁比她更着急去对付属于她的敌人，抑或攫取属于她的荣誉，哪怕用关心的方式也不行。

“没有，塞德。”她假惺惺地说，试图推开塞德那温情脉脉的目光， “我还毫无头绪呢。我想也许是我们多心了——你瞧，前两场比赛可是一点危险性也没有，更别提这次还有那么多教授保护我们呢。”

“那太好了。”他说，他似乎看出事情并没有那么简单，但他温柔的个性促使他不会多问哈莉·波特一句。哈莉偷偷地看了他一眼，只见他蓝灰色的眼睛里闪烁着金色的光芒，脸上洋溢着漂亮迷人、令人心动的笑意，他的牙齿如黑刺李花一样洁白。哈莉知道他那可亲的笑容之下，隐藏着对她刚才那句话的深切怀疑。她觉得他完全不相信她的话，但是出于对她个性中无伤大雅的毛病的了解，他选择一言不发来维护她的自尊——哈莉知道在塞德里克·迪戈里的内心深处，也有一个属于他自己的世界。

走了约莫五十米之后，他们来到一个岔路口，两人再次对视了一下。

“再见。”哈莉说完，就走上了左边那条路，塞德里克走了右边那条。

很快另外两人也进了迷宫，哈莉用魔杖当指南针对自己指路，一路上，她战胜了假扮成摄魂怪的博格特以及倒挂幻术，接着是炸尾螺——哈莉觉得自己总算搞懂马克西姆夫人又去找海格的理由了——她肯定问了他怎么对付炸尾螺，不过可笑的是，哈莉刚刚听到芙蓉发出的尖叫了，芙蓉十有八九已经失败了。

当哈莉走上一条新路时，她突然停住了脚步，旁边一条路上传来了声音。

“你要干什么？”塞德里克的声音说，“你到底想干什么？”

然后哈莉听见了克鲁姆的声音。

“钻心剜骨！”

空气中顿时充满了塞德里克的尖叫。哈莉大吃一惊，她大步跑过去，朝右面一看，只见塞德里克倒在地上抽搐着，克鲁姆正在俯视着他，哈莉用魔杖指住他。

 

“昏昏倒地！”她喊道。

咒语击中了克鲁姆的后背。他猝然停住，朝前一扑，脸朝下趴在草地上不动了。哈莉冲到塞德里克身边，魔杖轻轻一抖，一道淡蓝色的光笼罩住塞德里克全身，很快他就停止了抽搐。

“没事吧？”哈莉紧张地问。很明显，那个人已经开始行动了——她可不觉得克鲁姆会是什么幕后黑手，假如他是，他不会那么轻易被她撂倒，而且她刚才发现他两眼发直，样子很像中了夺魂咒。那个人很聪明，他利用克鲁姆先对付了芙蓉然后又利用他对付塞德里克，克鲁姆自己则会在最后倒下，然后她——哈莉·波特就能毫无阻碍地获得优胜，只是那个人如此处心积虑让她获得优胜的理由是什么呢？

“没事，谢谢你，哈莉。”塞德里克喘着气说，“……他偷偷走到我身后……我听见了，转身一看，他用魔杖指着我……”

“……”哈莉沉默了，她心里有点乱，一时不知道该不该对塞德说出实情，她害怕一旦她告诉了塞德，他会坚持留下来和她一起面对危险，现在地上已经倒下了两个人，实在不应该增加第三个，但如果现在就中断比赛，她就难以知悉这背后的阴谋到底是什么了。不过让人感到安心的是，塞德很愿意听她的话，也许她可以让他先走一步。

“我还以为他是个好人。”塞德轻声说。

——他是的，哈莉在心里默默盘算着，现在能接近这个迷宫的只有她的四个教授、三个校长以及魔法部长和巴格曼。她首先要排除麦格、穆迪、弗立维和海格，接着排除邓布利多和马克西姆夫人、最后是福吉和巴格曼，她现在最怀疑的，自然是曾经做过食死徒的卡卡洛夫，特别巧合的是，他恰好就是克鲁姆的的校长。

只是这个推理显得太简单了，卡卡洛夫要真的是这个幕后黑手，那他干什么要去找斯内普呢？

哈莉想着，一言不发走到克鲁姆面前，举起魔杖，向空中发射了一串红色火花。火花围在克鲁姆上空，标出了他所在的位置。然后她再回到塞德这里。

“发射火花吧，塞德，”她冷酷无情地吩咐他，他惊异地看着她的双眼，她双眼的绿色如画布上的油彩，带着分裂的光晕，透着若即若离的漠然，“你该离开这了——刚才若不是我救了你，你已经被克鲁姆击倒在地了，也就是说，你其实已经没有参赛资格了。”

“那你呢？”他紧跟着问道。

——他问得太没有道理了，哈莉暗想，她从入场到现在一个错也没犯过。她感到他的话里还有别的意思，她不由得再次打量着男孩的脸，那双蓝灰色的眼睛真叫她心动，可是她觉得自己的内心似乎暴露了，她那黑暗的、包括黑暗深处光明的那一部分都被他看得清清楚楚，似乎他一眼就能看透她的内脏——他看出她想保护他，不想让他步芙蓉和克鲁姆的后尘，所以他也想她一块离开，他不明白为何危险近在咫尺，哈莉·波特却执意一个人向着波涛前进，她为什么不去外面找条船呢？

“我还没输。”她坚定地说，握紧了自己的魔杖——塞德不明白，假如他们就这样走出去，她就没法把鱼钓上来，那个人不会因为她走出去就放过她的，他总还会有其他的方法，直到达成他的目的为止，而她已经厌倦了这种猜谜游戏，迫不及待想要依靠自己的力量找到谜底。

“我也没有输。”塞德里克带着极其少见的坚持说，哈莉惊异地望着他，看到他向来明晰的目光变得深不可测起来，但仍然那么温暖，看得她觉得自己的双眼仿佛被火舌舐了一下，他什么也没有戳穿她，没有明着道出哈莉·波特心中所想的一切，但他也没有像哈莉想象的那样，屈服于她霸道甚至有些丧心病狂的自我意志之下，她从没见过塞德里克有这么强硬的一面，顿时愣住了。


	279. 下意识的选择

“好——好吧。”哈莉说，她被空气中奇怪的气氛影响了，被某种难以名状的体验感动了，她由此感到一些紧张，难以自然而然地让塞德里克主动离开这里，只好随意地答了一句。

两人没有再说话，默默地走在黑暗的小路上，哈莉一边走一边打量着塞德里克的脸，他让她有点难以理解。她从未见过塞德的眼睛里有过这样自信而明亮的光，同时还闪着动人的情愫。他是怎么做到的？为什么不等待她的允许和暗示就行动呢？接着他们到了下一个路口——然后哈莉拐向左边，塞德里克拐向右边。塞德里克的脚步声很快就消失了。

——那是客观上的消失。从他离开后，他的脚步声老在她耳边盘旋。她老想着，塞德里克会不会偷偷地跟着她，会不会在她有危险的时候突然冒出来？有好几次，她都觉得他就在她身后，可是留神细听之下，空气中只有风的吼叫声，仿佛刚刚才刮起来。

哈莉继续向前走，不时用定向咒确定方向是否正确。现在只剩下她和塞德里克了，但两个人都没有对胜利的强烈渴盼。她在寻找未知的答案，而塞德里克出于一种莫名的感情——也许是年轻人自以为是的爱恋，也许是虚幻的道德快感，总之他也留下来了，哈莉也对他无可奈何。她那有些漠然的心似乎无法完全理解塞德里克那完全出于心灵高尚的行为。他虽然叫她感喟，让她偶然觉得夜晚的黑暗里闪出了一片辉煌，让她多少觉得逃出了黑暗的包围，但很快她的心又被熟悉的阴影所笼罩，正如斯内普无法相信詹姆·波特会有博大美好的心灵一样，哈莉·波特也难以想象世界上会有百分百纯粹的美好心灵。

——他总是有所求的，哈莉如是想道，又也许是种道德惯性。她觉得自己有点了解塞德里克，男孩为道德价值所激励，他的天性促使他觉得自己有义务拯救所有人。也就是说，就算今天在这里的并非哈莉·波特而是其他人，那么只要他们有遇险的可能，塞德都会去救，都会无视那会给自己带来多大的危险。什么样的家庭能塑造出这样的男孩来呢？父母们不担心自己的孩子会在追求道德的过程中死去吗？哈莉心惊胆战地意识到，他们很可能会痛不欲生，可孩子成为道德标杆所带来的虚荣心将会战胜一切痛苦，甚至还能成为他们日后自豪的源泉。哈莉一时竟分不清这种父母比起小克劳奇的父母来说谁更残酷。当然，从另一个方面来说，也没人敢大声说“我宁愿我的儿子活着而不是去救人”，没人敢堂而皇之地与所谓的道德守则作对，因为所有人都期待他们能遵守既有的秩序，发表他们应该发表的“我为他骄傲”的讲话，所有人都被束缚在这道德的框架之下动弹不得，而塞德显而易见的，是被这种道德规范束缚得最严苛的人。

她宁愿他更放松、更自私一点儿。不过她同时敏锐地意识到，她的这种想法也不是为了塞德本人，她只是不想欠他的，另一方面更进一步的想法则是，她还是希望他别碍手碍脚地，别连累她……哈莉加快了脚步。

一会儿她在路上遇到了挡路的斯芬克斯，凭着那股聪明，她很快答出了它的问题，重新上路，离三强杯已经很近了……魔杖告诉她方向完全正确，只要不遇到什么太可怕的事情，这个奖杯一定是属于她的……

哈莉有一种奇特的预感。命运通过一双无形之手把她带到了这里。沿途除了有人对付另外三个选手之外，她没遇到任何危险，似乎那个人所做的一切只是为了让她得到三强杯，似乎只有她得到了它，她的命运才会重新开启，那个策划了整整一年的阴谋才会真正启动，在那之前，没有任何人知道那阴谋到底是什么——至少西里斯和莱姆斯甚至邓布利多都无法窥见它的端倪，现在她能感觉到，那解密的钥匙就在不远处，即将握在她的手中，一想到这她就感觉血液在脑子里轰鸣。但现在她多了一个竞争者，塞德里克。

哈莉撒腿跑了起来，前面是个岔路口。“给我指路！”她又对魔杖说，魔杖转了一下，指向右边的一条路。她沿着这条路跑去，前面看到了亮光。三强杯在一百米开外的底座上闪烁着诱人的光芒。突然一个黑影冲到了她前面的路上。

塞德里克！他为什么那么着急？哈莉愤然想道，难道凭借他的那一点感性的直觉，他也猜出来三强杯至关重要吗？还是说他本来就是冲着奖杯来的？她知道她这么想完全是无理取闹，可是她控制不住自己。现在塞德里克正在全速朝奖杯冲刺。哈莉知道自己怎么也追不上了。他比她高，腿也比她长——这是她早就知道的。

接着哈莉看见左边的树篱外有一个巨大的东西，正在一条交叉的路上快速向这边移动，塞德里克眼看就要撞到它身上，可塞德里克两眼只顾盯着奖杯，根本没看见——

“昏昏倒地！”她举起魔杖喊道，心里很不明白自己为什么要这么做。假如蜘蛛把塞德压倒了，塞德只会受一点轻伤，哪怕是重伤也没关系，庞弗雷夫人一天之内就能把他治好，而她可以趁机冲上去，抱起三强杯，然后……然后她才能过上全新的生活，即使比从前更恐怖和黑暗，但那时总能明确敌人是谁以及他们想干什么了。现在她也生活在恐怖之中，可那恐怖全模糊不清，时光黯淡无光地流逝着，毫无意义。——那么她为什么要在自己想明白之前就动手了呢？她也被塞德里克的道德幻影影响了吗？她完全不明白。

蜘蛛倒了下去，塞德急忙一闪，避免了和它撞在一起，但是动作太猛，他摔倒了。哈莉看到塞德里克的魔杖飞了出去，她趁这个机会赶紧跑了起来，很快她就越过正从地上爬起来的塞德，她没有问候他，没多看他一眼，她眼睛里只有三强杯，她分不清自己心理是为即将揭开阴谋而兴奋还是为了能再一次在人群中得到荣耀而沾沾自喜——不是为得到三强杯，而是为了有机会拯救别人，为了获取真正救世主的神圣之光——一种伟大的神圣……

当然，那后面总会有许多艰辛的，哈莉轻飘飘地想到，但是她会一一战胜它们，因为那是注定的——她的手放在了奖杯的一个把手上，她的余光看到另一只手放到了另一个把手上，毫无疑问那是塞德里克的，怎么，他想抢夺属于她的荣誉？她正要愤怒地开口，忽然肚脐后面好像被扯了一下。她的双腿离开了地面，但她无法松开攥着三强杯的手，它拖着她在呼啸的风声和旋转的色彩中间向前飞去，塞德里克在他旁边。

——这就是那个阴谋！她恐惧地想，她总算明白了。只是她做梦也想不到三强杯竟是个门钥匙，它会把他们带去哪里？

哈莉感到双脚撞到了地面，塞德里克站起身，把她拉了起来，两人打量着四周。

这儿已经完全出了霍格沃茨的地界，他们显然飞了好几英里——也许有好几百英里，因为连城堡周围的环山都不见了。他们站在一片黑暗的杂草丛生的墓地上，可以看到右边一棵高大的红豆杉后面一所小教堂的黑色轮廓。左边是一座山冈。哈莉能辨认出山坡上有一所精致的老房子。

“这里是哪儿？”她惊惧地问。

“我不知道，哈莉。”塞德里克摇了摇头。

“我们得拿好魔杖，塞德。”哈莉说，她站到塞德的背后去，两人背靠背站在一起，谨慎地打量着四周，哈莉有种异样的感觉，好像有人在监视着他们——那是当然的，阴谋已经发动了，而且显然只针对她，不然的话，完全没有必要把她一个人弄到这儿来。。

“有人来了。”塞德突然说。

他们紧张地眯起眼睛望着黑暗中，一个人影在坟墓之间一步步朝他们走来。哈莉看到来人身材矮小，穿着一件斗篷，兜帽遮住了他的脸，他的手里抱着一个被毯子裹好的、婴儿似的东西。

哈莉的心脏猛地震动了一下，那毯子的式样勾起了她的回忆——她想起来了，她早先梦里那个恐怖的、坐在椅子上裹着厚毯子的魔鬼圣婴——当然那根本不是婴儿，而是畸形瘦弱的伏地魔，那么抱着他的，肯定就是小矮星彼得了。随着他们越走越近，一阵惊恐的痉挛从哈莉的胃里掠过，叫她更感丢人的是，那恐惧感并没有倏忽消失，而是随着他们的前进愈演愈烈了，那股冰冷刺人的凉气一直留在她的胃里，让她寸步难行。不过她的脑子倒还挺清醒的，还能维持正常的运转，她在极力设想彼得和伏地魔将要做的事，他们把她弄到这，总不是为了欣赏伏地魔那颗相对于身体来说过于畸形的大脑袋吧？那么，会像梦中所见的那样，伏地魔来只是为了弄死她？

彼得在一块高耸的大理石墓碑前站住，离他们只有六英尺。在那一瞬间，哈莉和塞德里克与那个矮小的人影对视着。

突然，哈莉的伤疤剧烈疼痛起来。她有生以来从未感受过如此剧烈的疼痛。她竭尽全力握紧魔杖，好让它牢牢地对准来人，可是眼前什么也看不见了，脑袋像要炸裂一般。这时她身后的塞德靠过来了一点，哈莉在意识朦胧中听他说到：

“哈莉，你还好吗？”

她不可能只靠精神振作起来。不过她还没疼得昏过去，也没甩开魔杖双膝跪地，这只是因为塞德在撑着她，以及她二年级受到过日记本的疼痛训练。多么讽刺啊，她正用里德尔的招数来对抗他带来的折磨——这时她想起邓布利多曾经对她说过，她的痛苦来源于伏地魔强烈的复仇心态，也就是说，他想杀死她，毫无疑问，他就要在这儿杀了她！她侧过身拽住了塞德里克的衣袖，还来不及多说什么，一个冷酷的声音高声吩咐：“干掉碍事的。”

一阵嗖嗖声，接着一声尖厉的高喊穿破夜空。

“阿瓦达索命！”

在那冷酷的声音响起的同时，哈莉也低声喊了一句“幻影移形！”她和塞德像急行的影子瞬间移动到了另一个地方——多亏了西里斯和莱姆斯的暑假特训，让哈莉能带着塞德逃过这必死的咒语，可是他们还没脱离这可怕的地方，因为哈莉还无法使用远距离的幻影移形，他们只能移动到她刚才观察到的一个相对安全的地方——哈莉是这么想的，他们现在正躲在一块大墓碑后面，四周还散落着一些小一点的墓碑，这让他们像待在一个奇妙的洞穴里。他们每一根神经、每一根血管都绷得紧紧的，里面充斥着恐惧。这时他们听到虫尾巴在外面怒吼着，大声喊着哈莉·波特的名字，让她赶快滚出来，哈莉当然不会这么做。但紧接着他又高声喊了一句咒语，整个墓地回荡着墓碑被炸裂的巨大声响，要不了多久他就会找到他们——哈莉和塞德对视了一眼，他们俩对此都心知肚明。

“听着，塞德。”哈莉抓住他的手，从未那么严肃地喊着他的名字，她真希望塞德能听进去，她想说她一个人更容易逃跑，但这话她却说不出口——她嘴里说惯了道貌岸然的谎话，一时竟无法改变，尽管她知道她要是这么说塞德肯定会走的，可她就是说不出口，“你听到了吗？他在喊我的名字，我必须出去面对他了——听着，我要你待在这里——”

“他是谁？”他猝然问道，打断了她的安排。

“伏地魔。”她答道。

“奥。”他应了一句，哈莉感到他的手臂轻轻颤抖着——她知道他很恐惧，就在刚才，他差点就死在彼得的索命咒之下，现在他又知道他面对的是只在传说中出现过的黑魔王，他恐惧是理所当然的，她也同样恐惧，并不比他特别高贵一些。

“好了，哈莉，”他悄声说，在石块炸裂的巨响中显得有些低沉，“我们都知道怎么做才对我们两个都有利，你会短距离的幻影移形，应该是你去找那个门钥匙，我虽然不怎么厉害，但还是能出去抵挡一阵，直到你找到门钥匙为止——”，说着他冲着哈莉微微一笑，“不过你可得快点，我可能坚持不了太久。”

哈莉看得出恐惧渗入了他的心灵。他的微笑非常扭曲，他只是在努力假装正常，她能听得见他在粗声呼吸，他的嗓音带着种低沉的哽咽——当然了，当然了，他怎么会不知道他即将面临着什么呢？他怎么可能不知道他不会仅仅只是“坚持不了太久”？他很可能会死！而从理智上来说，他的提议确实是最有效率的——

哈莉犹豫了。她浑身上下都翻腾着一种感情复杂的波涛。刚才那些关于道德的臆想全都飞走了，剩下的只有被伟大神圣光芒笼罩的温暖之感，还有一种难言的惭愧与莫名的孤独——她就知道，这种不健康的、无法压抑的黑暗联想才是她生命永恒孤独的源头。

“可是……”

“我要出去了。”他飞快地打断哈莉的话，举起了手里的魔杖，他脸上那些恐惧渐渐都消失了，只洋溢着殉道者的圣洁。他又朝着哈莉微笑了一下，哈莉被他那自我牺牲的勇气惊得后退了一步，他却倾身向前揽住她后撤的身体，往那因被感情的激流刺得颤抖的唇上轻轻一吻：

“再见了，哈莉！”

“——小心，塞德。”哈莉说，她的唇上残留着那一吻中深沉含蓄的爱情带来的颤栗和寒噤，一股从没有过的奇特的痉挛电击般流溢她的全身，有什么温暖的东西正毫无顾忌地涌上来、不停地涌上来，她的脑子里一时竟完全没有黑暗存留的余地。

只是她的话却听起来像是反过来接受了塞德里克的安排，心平气和地接受了他让出来的生命之路。她看到塞德脸上涌起一个安心的笑容——他的心灵多么健康啊，如果把他们倒过来，她处在他的位置上，她的心里肯定会异常不舒服，尽管那是她自愿的，但他怎么能这样快就欣然接受呢？可是塞德就不同了，他心甘情愿地牺牲自我，并且不会为被拯救者的态度所影响，不管她是个怎样的人他都要救她，甚至会因为她的最终接受感到欣慰。

哈莉给他让出了一个位置，她看着他拿着魔杖，背对着她往外走去，激情驱使之下，她用魔杖对准了他的背部：

“昏昏倒地！”

塞德里克猝不及防地倒了下去。

“——我说过我要出去。”哈莉说，她的声音异常坚定，“我说过你最好在这儿等着我回来。”


	280. 伏地魔复活

在说这话的时候，哈莉·波特的心远不如话语那么坚定。一种荒谬的激情在她的血管里飞奔，同时还从胃部升上来一股本能的惶惑：她怎么能够这样直截了当地选择了自我牺牲呢——是的，事到如今她已经不能为自己辩白了。她无法辩解说，她就是因为不希望塞德托她的后腿才做出了这样的决定，因为她已经看到那个门钥匙就呆在彼得的视线范围之内，如果她想拿到它，最好的方法自然是按照塞德的提议行动，而非她一个人鲁莽上前。那么她到底是出于何种心态非要放倒塞德，以至于她很可能拿不到门钥匙，让两个人都死在这里呢？她感到自己并非从前臆断的那样，对于利用别人，尤其那种并非亲人的人驾轻就熟，她原来并不是不会受到内心道德的审判，并不是从不会有任何良心的煎熬。相反她竟从自己刚才那毫无理性的行为里感到捕获于永恒中瞬间的纯净——这种温暖的心态迅速像水波一样扩大，迅速溢满了胸臆，就好像她一直都是个明朗的青春少女，只懂得向太阳唱诵赞歌一样。

此外她也无法忽视心底里另一个声音。那就是她还没真正接触到虫尾巴和伏地魔阴谋的核心。她在很久之前就判断这个阴谋的目的不是为了杀死她，而是某个计划需要她，在这个计划被实施之前，伏地魔需要她活着，所以她倒不至于一踏出这里就死掉。其次是塞德——塞德绝非计划的一部分，刚才伏地魔吩咐虫尾巴的时候说的是“干掉碍事的”，也就是说，塞德的出现在伏地魔的意料之外，只是为了防止计划实施半路被他干扰，伏地魔才要杀掉他，因此只要塞德不被发现，他也同样没有生命危险。但若是伏地魔的计划成功，他俩能有什么下场，那简直是不言而喻的。

但哈莉仍想冒险一试。塞德的人性光辉如同透明空气后的太阳、像灯塔照亮了她黑暗海洋的水面，但太阳或者灯塔的光芒无论有多亮，那海洋却保留着它最终的、水底下的黑暗，任何光芒也照射不透。哈莉·波特想要知道那阴谋到底是什么，因为她在这阴谋里嗅到了某种宿命的味道，她的意识过剩并且过度敏锐——她感到有伏地魔之外的推手在故意促成这个阴谋，起码也是在放任这样的结果：谁能相信邓布利多这样无所不包、洞察一切的智者会让他最重要的学生哈莉·波特落到这种境地呢？这一次他还会派遣凤凰福克斯送来格兰芬多宝剑吗？

模糊而又不安的恐惧掠过哈莉·波特的身心，这绝不只是对死亡的恐惧，而是更为内在的、更深刻的、也许自幼年就开始了的被抛弃的落寞与焦灼。这种感觉如此深邃无底，即使在人性最温暖的时刻、在道德的大钟奏鸣之时，这掺杂着绝望与虚无的怀疑从心底发出了越来越挥之不去的刺耳之声：邓布利多，你怎么会没看出来谁潜伏在学校里呢？ 你是不是有什么不为人知的打算？你是不是就想让我被他抓住？

——必须清醒，哈莉暗暗告诫自己，必须斩断那种轻飘飘的、易感的情绪。她把塞德的身体拖到了一个视线死角，随即施展短距离的幻影移形，接着她惊异地发现，这个魔法被抑制了，她的身体还在原地没有移动。她现在才明白小矮星并非仅用爆炸将现场的墓碑炸碎，他还在施展一种她闻所未闻的魔咒，限制了这个区域的小范围幻影移形。现在还有什么可说的呢？她根本不是他的对手，而他迟早是要捉住她的——哈莉从藏身处跑出来，高声叫出彼得的全名，几个回合之后，一记“障碍重重”毫无悬念地打在她的身上，她摔倒在地上，她知道她的猜想是对的，目前她还不会死。过了一会儿，她感到自己被拖了起来，一直把她拖到了某个墓碑旁。在被一把推过来、后背撞到墓碑上之前，哈莉在魔杖闪烁的光芒中看到了一个名字。

汤姆·里德尔。

伏地魔的墓地？哈莉暗想，这可太荒诞了。小矮星用魔法变出绳子把哈莉紧紧捆在墓碑上，从脖子到脚腕捆了一道又一道。哈莉全程都没怎么挣扎。

“嗨，彼得。”她冲他打了个招呼。

但虫尾巴没有回答。他已经捆完了绳子，正忙着检查捆得紧不紧。他的手指控制不住地颤抖着，摸索着一个个绳结，以确保哈莉·波特怎么挣扎都不会散开。哈莉不由得猜想他是不是被伏地魔残酷地虐待过——她在梦里看到过他因办事不利被伏地魔反复施以钻心咒满地打滚的情形。

不知道他有没有后悔过自己的选择，哈莉暗想。害死最好的朋友，变身为耗子躲藏了十二年，然后被主人不停地折磨，也许活着就是他人生的唯一安慰。

虫尾巴检查完毕之后一句话也没说，就匆匆走开了。哈莉看不见虫尾巴去了哪里，她猜想他可能要把那个魔鬼婴儿抱过来了——她能感觉到伏地魔正躁动不安，因为她的伤疤又火辣辣地疼痛起来了。

这时她听见脚边有声音，往下一看，只见一条大蛇在草上蜿蜒游动，围着她那块墓碑打转，这条蛇比她的蛇怪巴西利亚斯小了不少，但仍然大得惊人，过了一小会儿，虫尾巴把一口巨大的石头坩埚推到坟墓下面。坩埚里盛满了水——到现在哈莉仍然不能猜出他们的用意，她只能猜想这是一场祭典，虫尾巴要把她扔进坩埚里献祭给伏地魔？

那个魔鬼婴儿在包袱里使劲挣扎着，似乎急着得到祭献的礼品哈莉·波特。

虫尾巴忙着给坩埚下点着了火，哈莉暗暗想着他会把她扔进去煮烂——但那不太可能，假如那样就没必要捆上她了。坩埚里的液体似乎热得很快。表面不仅开始沸腾，而且迸射出火花，像烧着了一样。蒸气越来越浓，包袱动得更急了。哈莉又听到了那个尖厉、冷酷的声音。

“快点！”

“烧好了，主人。”虫尾巴战战兢兢地说。

“现在……”那个冷酷的声音说。

虫尾巴把包袱扯开了，拿下了伏地魔身上的黑袍，哈莉目不转睛地看着没有了遮掩的伏地魔，他看起来和她过去在梦里看到的一样，丑陋、畸形、浑身黏黏糊糊，活像剥了皮的猴子。他用两根细细的胳膊抱着虫尾巴的脖子，脸正对着虫尾巴嫌恶扭曲的面容。哈莉看到他暗红色、扁平的脸上露出一丝嘲讽，似乎对虫尾巴的态度极为不满——但那又如何呢？目前他只能依靠他唯一的仆人——虫尾巴把他扔进了沸腾的坩埚。

锅里发出了一声闷响，哈莉仿佛看见伏地魔的身体在这灼热的液体中化为灰烬，她的伤疤灼痛得几乎无法忍受，就在这时，虫尾巴举起魔杖，闭上眼睛，对着夜空说道：“父亲的骨，无意中捐出，可使你的儿子再生！”

哈莉脚下的坟墓裂开了，她惊恐地看见一小缕灰尘应虫尾巴的召唤升到了空中，轻轻落进坩埚里。她瞬间就明白了那墓碑上的名字并不是伏地魔本人，而是他的父亲，她也明白虫尾巴在干什么了——伏地魔需要一具强健的躯体，她现在正要见证他完全复活的全过程，而她也将要为他的复活做贡献了。至于她要贡献些什么，她目前还无从得知，不过她很快就会知道的——那是自然的……随着虫尾巴一句新的咒语，她看到他用左手攥住一把匕首，用力地切下了他的右手，那只手随着虫尾巴可怕的惨叫声掉进了坩埚里。接着，他那痛苦的呼吸喷到了哈莉的脸上，哈莉发现那把刀正对着她的右臂，她紧张极了——

“仇——仇敌的血……被迫献出……可使你的敌人……复活。”

哈莉听到小矮星这么说着，她相信伏地魔的仇敌绝对不只有她——之前那个梦怎么说来着？虫尾巴苦口婆心劝伏地魔换一个人，可见只要是仇敌就行，并不是要哈莉·波特的血不可。伏地魔怎么不选邓布利多的血呢？她嘲讽地想着。匕首尖刺进了她的臂弯，哈莉紧咬住了嘴唇，虫尾巴用一个小玻璃瓶收集了一些倒进了坩埚。

坩埚快要沸腾了，钻石般的火星向四外飞溅，如此明亮耀眼，使周围的一切都变成了黑天鹅绒般的颜色。突然，坩埚上的火星熄灭了。一股白色蒸气从坩埚里升腾起来，掩去了哈莉面前的一切，但哈莉能感受到有灵魂在坩埚里凝结，魔法在给某个人塑造骨架、堆起血肉、编织皮肤，在一片白茫茫的水汽里，一种超我的事物、一种新的架构正在重生，似乎超越了它的自然属性。透过眼前的白雾，哈莉毛骨悚然地看到坩埚中缓缓升起一个男人的黑色身形，又高又瘦，像一具骷髅。

他伸展着过长的胳膊和腿，似乎在体验新生的快乐，体验微风从赤/裸的身体上吹拂而过的感觉。

“给我穿衣。”

哈莉听到他冷酷地吩咐，虫尾巴从地上滚起来，用颤抖的双手给他换上了黑色长袍——男人跨出了坩埚，眼睛盯着哈莉……哈利看到了三年来经常在他噩梦中出现的面孔，比骷髅还要苍白，两只大眼睛红通通的，鼻子像蛇的鼻子一样扁平，鼻孔是两条细缝……

他复活了。

伏地魔。

两个短句猝然打在哈莉的脑袋上，虽然她早已猜到，但她仍然惊讶地张大了嘴巴盯着眼前这个不能形容为人的男人。

“Oh my GOD！”她小声惊呼。

“It’s ‘my lord’，Harriet Potter.”他纠正道。


	281. 伏地魔

“我是我自己的主人，先生。”哈莉说，她听到自己的语气分外令人厌恶，只讨她自己的喜欢——是的，她超级喜爱自己这种挑战强者的态度以及它带来的微妙的自得。

“每个人都是命运的仆从。”伏地魔随意说，他从坩埚里走出来，哈莉看到他的双脚在接触到草地的那一刹那情不自禁地挪动了一下脚趾，似乎在茂盛的青草那儿汲取了某种活力，又像是在享受小草柔软的触感——这可能吗？哈莉心想，伏地魔能感受得到生命？他能看得见墓地里盘根错节的吊钟柳，能闻得到风铃草淡淡的香味？他的脚和普通人一样，能感到石头子想在他的脚底给他磨一个水泡？哈莉拒绝自己把伏地魔想象成一个普通人。

但是他开始检查起他的身体——用他那对白得瘆人的手。手指犹如蜘蛛，在他自己的身上来回摩挲，像一个母亲在检查她初生的婴儿似的，生怕哪里缺失了什么。不过他的动作里带着种奇怪的优雅，哈莉很快就意识到他并不是在检查，而是在享受，他喜欢并怜惜着自己这具肋骨明显可见的躯体，更像一个几岁的小童第一次体会到那种魔幻而朦胧的快感，对肉体生命的第一次膜拜，第一次纯洁而毫无杂质的接触。他抚过他自己过长的四肢、手指每到一处就给那块肌肉注入了力量，接着它们来到平滑的脸颊、没有眉毛的眉骨，最后到达光滑的头顶——他的手指在那停留了一下，哈莉注意到他似乎有些许的愉悦，他似乎觉得这块皮肤妙不可言，他尤其喜欢这光秃秃的脑袋而不是像哈莉·波特这样有着旺盛的毛发……

——我比他多了头发和鼻子，这就是我仅剩的优势，哈莉绝望地想。现在伏地魔还没急着送她上路，原因只有一个，那就是她只是只无足轻重的小虫子，他根本不在乎什么时候收拾她。现在他把自己全身摸了一遍，一副神清气爽的样子，接着他从口袋里摸出了那根哈莉熟悉的魔杖，他把魔杖也轻抚了一遍，带着哈莉难以置信的深厚的情感、一种感性的愉快，有点天真无邪而且不知羞耻——她还以为魔杖对于伏地魔而言只是功能性的，没想到这个怪物拿到魔杖的时候双手竟在情不自禁地颤抖起来，那种对魔法发自内心的喜爱真让哈莉感到毛骨悚然——伏地魔的这种感情激发了她的共鸣。

她不由得想起二年级时她见到的那个汤姆·里德尔——他们俩那时就有不少相同点。那么是什么促使里德尔放弃了那天赐的英俊异常的相貌和令人倾倒的魅力了呢？假如他需要忠心的追随者——比如说那群食死徒——那他为什么不擅用他原本的外在优势呢？更让哈莉难以理解的是，那群食死徒竟然真有人对这样的伏地魔崇拜得五体投地，难道那些食死徒的审美已经发展到了病态的地步，他们对着这样一张脸不会做噩梦吗？

很快她就明白了其中的奥妙。她看到伏地魔把魔杖随意指向了虫尾巴。虫尾巴在他强大气势的压迫下瑟瑟发抖，捧着他那只断手啜泣着，伏地魔像是要实验一下他的魔力是否退步了，用魔杖把虫尾巴甩到了墓碑上，虫尾巴抓紧断手，泪珠大颗大颗地从那张肥腻的脸上滚落，却一声也不敢吭——哈莉顿时明白他为什么那么听伏地魔的话了，仅仅因为他害怕，伏地魔用恐怖统治使得所有人不敢违抗他。

——统治就是掠夺，就是践踏别人的自由意志。伏地魔几乎只靠实力就做到了。

面对虫尾巴的痛苦，伏地魔笑了起来，哈莉在一旁心惊胆战地看着这一切——这一刻她感受到一种新奇的东西，她仿佛能体会伏地魔的心理：在遭受十几年前那次魂飞魄散之后，伏地魔为了复活付出了普通人极难想象的代价，活着只剩呼吸，可是虫尾巴却在为失去一只手痛苦，这怎么能不叫人愤怒呢？

“主人……”虫尾巴哽噎地说，“主人……您答应过……您答应过的……”

——好了，不管怎样厌恶，伏地魔还是会为仆人治疗伤口的，哈莉试图理智地想，只要他还想让手下给他卖命……

“伸出手臂。”伏地魔懒洋洋地说。

“哦，主人……谢谢您，主人……”

他伸出血淋淋的断臂，但伏地魔又冷笑一声，“不是这只，虫尾巴。”他走上前去，无视虫尾巴卑微的请求和无声的抽泣，只顾着把他的衣袖撸到胳膊肘上面，现在哈莉看到了，在虫尾巴的胳膊上一个鲜红的文身图案：黑魔标记。

“它回来了，”伏地魔轻声说，“他们都会注意到它的……现在，我们会看到……我们会知道……”

他把长长的、苍白的食指按在虫尾巴的胳膊上。哈莉前额的伤痛再一次剧痛起来，虫尾巴又发出一声哀号。伏地魔把手指从虫尾巴的印记上拿开，哈莉看见印记变成了漆黑的颜色。

伏地魔脸上露出残酷的得意神情。他直起腰，把头一扬，扫视着黑暗的墓地。

“在感觉到它之后，有多少人有胆量回来？”他喃喃道，发光的红眼睛盯着天上的星星，“又有多少人会愚蠢地不来？”

哈莉也在想这个问题。她看得出伏地魔正在召唤他从前的手下，那么多少人会来呢？西弗勒斯·斯内普？卡卡洛夫？还有卢修斯·马尔福？

伏地魔开始在哈莉和虫尾巴面前来回踱步，不时扫视着墓地。大约一分钟后，他的视线又落到哈莉身上，蛇脸扭曲起来，露出一丝微笑。

他一脸发现了什么的样子——哈莉盯视着那张脸，发现那笑容并不残酷，反而带着点兴趣，他发现什么了？她暗自想道，不打算提前开口。

“哈莉·波特。”他端详着她的脸，“你正生活在我们周围无处不在的虚假里——你用了我在三年级发明的两个小魔咒，速速合体和装扮一新——怎么，你很喜欢这种虚假的感觉，不敢面对自己真实的样貌？”

哈莉又想到日记本那张脸——怎么，他是用了这两个魔咒才变得那么英俊的？不知道为什么她的内心竟掠过一丝失望……是的，她在回到霍格沃兹之后，又忍不住使用了这个魔法，尽管她亲近的人都已见过她真正的脸，但在霍格沃兹那里以及芙蓉等外校学生面前，她并不想在相貌上落于下风。

“——他把这两个小魔咒教给了你。”他带着种微妙的语气说，哈莉知道他口中的那个“他”指的是日记本，“不过这倒也符合我那时的心态……”

“什么样的心态？”哈莉鼓起勇气问。

伏地魔那双竖起的红瞳一直盯着她的脸。

“——他对你非常感兴趣，”他断言，“他想看看像你这样的人是否也像他十二三岁时一样，把外表看做是人生最可追求的东西，简而言之，他在细究你的灵魂是不是和其他人不同而使得我落入了万劫不复的田地。”

“实验的结果显然是成功的，你并没有什么特别之处，你不过是被命运之手操纵，来完成早已注定的结局。毕竟假如我不消失，你们根本无法生存下去——并非因为我拥有旁人难以企及的魔法，拥有致你们于死地的能力，而是因为我打碎了你们的虚伪，否定了你们生活的意义，否定了这个世界。正因为我的哲学无懈可击，你们才不得不非消灭我不可。”他微微一笑，再次看向哈莉完美无瑕的脸，他似乎察觉出哈莉对他形象的观感——一个长出了肉的鬼魂，一个糟糕的不祥生物，所有的器官都令人作呕。可他并没有因哈莉的反感感到愤怒或者自卑，相反他在哈莉虚假的完美面前，更感到自己那幅躯体的优越之处。

“你是说，我在十二三岁的时候和你在十二三岁的时候没什么两样？”哈莉尖刻地问。她完全听不懂伏地魔所说的哲学是什么，但是她一点儿也不想在伏地魔面前表现出来。

“你这种装出来的智慧肯定也是他对你感兴趣的另一个原因。”伏地魔嘲讽地说，哈莉感到那双红瞳犹如鬼爪一般抓住了她的灵魂，他一下子就能看出来她没听懂。“我在你这个年纪早就发现了比起外表和内心的虚伪更重要的东西——难道你以为我会和你一样，把时间浪费在这些完全肤浅的事情上？”

“有一样事物，它比任何东西更叫人心驰神往，”他带着危险的、富有诱惑力的语气说道，哈莉不由自主地盯着他薄薄的嘴唇——她仿佛猜出来他要说些什么，她有些期待他道出谜底，可又害怕他真的说出来她的心会不受控制地支持他，她害怕听到那同样隐藏于她心中的恶魔的闪烁出自她最痛恨的伏地魔的口中，伏地魔也仿佛知晓她的心正矛盾地撕扯着，他毫不留情地开口，“你也知道那是什么，哈莉·波特——那事物能给不可能的事情提供机会，能给你没有边界的自由，能允许你去做不能被允许的一切，让你不必再陷入选择的泥沼，甚至能让你在坟墓里也能保持永生，无论怎么埋葬你，你都会以奇迹的面貌重生。更重要的是，它能让你实现你所有的人生哲学，你能按照你自己的想法改造这个世界——现在请你告诉我，哈莉·波特，我所说的这样让你渴望的事物是什么呢？”

“……是魔法。”她喃喃答道，目光完全落入对方红色的瞳仁当中，她在那红色钻石一般闪闪发光的瞳仁中看到了她自己的脸，看到她自己的绿色眼眸，它们像两棵古老的绿树，正被红色的毒液侵蚀。她的想象似乎得了热病，它和伏地魔的思想搅和在一起，带来一种着魔似的狂热。她不清楚刚才那句话究竟是自己想说的，还是受了伏地魔话语乃至思想的暗示才说的。可是不管怎么辩解，她已经道出了她认为的生命中最重要的东西。她毫无隐瞒，可是她又偏偏承受不了如此地赤/裸。

“好极了，哈莉·波特。”他轻声说，“我真喜欢你这个答案，尽管它寒冷而残酷，但它真实——而且你看起来并不畏惧这种寒冷，那为什么要施展虚假的魔法呢？”他的魔杖轻轻一动，哈莉顿时觉得身体和脸庞都为之一松，她知道伏地魔给她解除了那两个魔咒，现在他们一样了——尽管在外人看来他们俩一个极致的丑陋，另一个还是那么美丽，但他们却觉得他们如此一致，他们都拥有蔚蓝天空般冰冷的真实。

但是哈莉想挣扎，想改口说不是魔法，而是爱，是爱让人自由，她也曾为此做出了真诚的努力。但是让她怀疑的是，她是否真如邓布利多所需要的那样确确实实爱过什么人——这时伏地魔伸出了他的左手，他那蜘蛛一般细长的手指忽然罩在了她的脑袋上，他的另一只手则把魔杖抵在她右边的太阳穴上。

“——我实在太喜欢你的真实了。”他重复说，“只不过我知道某些东西你无论如何也不愿意让它走出你的大脑，而我却打算把我思想里最主要的东西传达给你——在那之前，我想要看看假如真的拥有这样的魔法，你又会作何选择呢？”


	282. 英雄或恶魔的起源

哈莉仿佛闯进了一个宏阔昏暗的异域花园。她脑袋上的疤痕疼得厉害，以至于看不清出现在她眼前的到底是什么，又有谁和她同行——在伏地魔用魔杖指着她的时候，她已经联想到他可能会用到的、过去她早已知道的伎俩：摄神取念。在那一瞬间，她还妄图用大脑封闭术将他封锁在她的心门之外，但还不到0.1秒钟，他已处在她的灵魂中央——处在她最混乱的片刻，他似乎比任何人都知道该如何击破哈莉·波特的心防，比斯内普还要了解她的阴暗面，或者说他比斯内普更明白要从哪里着手。

只是哈莉竟没有被人窥探的不适感。她觉得那升腾起来的、窥伺她童年的人仿佛是长大后的自己在观摩还无具体意识的自我，她像一朵绽开的花，或者一只张着圆嘴巴的小鸟，亟待谁的深入——但出于本能她又逃避着，拒绝顺从，因为那些秘密是她自进霍格沃兹之后再不愿想起的，其他人只知道她经历了痛苦的童年，却不知道究竟怎样痛苦，连斯内普都不曾深入那里，当然，她明白那只是因为斯内普太懦弱，他不敢透过她的思想重温他自己的童年，但伏地魔就不一样了，他好像根本不会被任何情感影响似的一脚就踏进了她童年，而且他用不着讲一个字就和她交流了思想，就好像他们两人有什么秘而不宣的关系似的。

他们俩现在站在德思礼家的楼梯上，像看实景电影似的，俯瞰着下方正在发生的一幕幕惨剧——哈莉永远也忘不了深渊里那些致命的事件，但已经忘记了那些事发生的具体的时间。他们首先看到的是过去的她——一个小女孩身上那奇怪的穿着，它非常肥大，又皱又脏地裹在那瘦小的身躯上，接着他们看到她被一只粗壮的脚踏在地上，垂着头哀哀哭泣，哈莉知道那是她姨父的脚，他正为了她煎坏了两个鸡蛋恼火，不过他只是踢了她一下，并没有毒打她，他不过把她当做一个可以随便处置的小东西，用他的脚在她背后轻轻一碰，她就觉得背后一阵发痛，扑倒在地哭了起来。然后他就走了，把她的姨妈喊来重新给达力煎几个鸡蛋。

她的姨妈进屋来了，鞋子发出的沉重声音让地上的她恐惧，那个小女孩悄悄抬头望了姨妈一眼，发现那张瘦削的脸阴沉得可怕，紧接着她听到姨妈那熟悉的暴怒的斥责声：“你哭什么？”接着姨妈走了过来，用圆头皮鞋不轻不重地又给了她的腿一下：“你哭什么？！”过去的她闭上眼睛，使劲吸了吸鼻子，缩起瘦弱的身体在地板上挪动，一直挪动到楼梯下面藏起来，好不那么碍姨妈的眼；现在的她则小心地看了一眼站在她身边的伏地魔，他那红得发亮的眼睛正探究地、全心全意地看着下方，现在他们面前已经全空了，过去的她、她的姨妈和姨父全都不在这里，下面空荡荡的，但仿佛有种黑暗的、强有力的东西在他面前铺展开来，哈莉想要叫他别再看下去，但幻景忽然又变化了，转眼间他们来到一个新的地方。

一个狭窄逼仄的碗橱，里头摆着一张破旧的床，床边叠着一堆衣服。躺在床上的那个小女孩已经大了一些——不，不只是大了一些，哈莉认出来那是她要去霍格沃兹的前夕，只有几个月她就要满十一岁了，她就要从一个血淋淋的梦境中惊醒了——如果说有什么事是哈莉·波特最不欲为人所知的，恐怕就是这个聚集了人生所有悲惨和难堪的夜晚了，伏地魔怎么会想要看这一幕呢？还是说他根本不知道自己能够看到什么，只是不管不顾从她的脑子里掏出了她最不堪入目的一面？

她真想叫他离开这，但那是不可能的。谁也不能对伏地魔王发号施令，她猜想越是想要遮掩伏地魔可能就越想看。但是他如此触及她内心的隐痛真叫她恼火，但依然只能眼睁睁看着自己从床上、从血淋淋的梦境里惊醒，她看到自己茫然地拥着被子坐在那里，额头上全是汗。然后像是想到什么似的，那个自我掀开了被子，赤着脚来到床边，脱下她的内裤查看——直到现在哈莉仍为她那四周磨了边、皮筋松垮垮的内裤感到十分羞耻，虽说此刻不应该为什么内裤难过，但那久远的记忆经过一点触动一下子又鲜活起来，那根从童年时期就开始的自卑的神经再次震荡了，她觉得自己好像发抖了、胆怯了。她低垂着眼皮，看着那个可怜的女孩发现自己初潮到来时那不知所措的神情——她知道她在想些什么，因为她就是她。她知道那时她心中最重要的事并非流血了、受伤了这类无知的念头，而是她弄脏了床单和被褥，她看到自己那么快地掀开了被子，当发现那上面两抹鲜红时，她绝望地捂住了嘴，生怕被姨妈发现。同时下腹一阵可怕的胀痛，血继续流着，她怎么擦都擦不干净，怎么也堵不住它们，她是多么渴望它们赶快停住，好让她趁半夜去把被子和床单洗干净，可她翻遍了碗橱也找不到合适的布条，也不敢拿她表哥的旧衣服用，更不敢半夜把姨妈叫起来，她也没有瑟缩在地板上的自由——那会把地板弄脏！

到现在她还记得那种极度惊慌的感觉，那种莫名的恐惧并非仅仅来自可能有的惩罚，还有第一次感到自己即肮脏又伤痕累累的惶恐，她感到四周的墙壁正在缩小，或者天花板上有什么东西即将砸下来，让她浑身破碎、痛苦无比。

之后的一切在记忆里模糊了，她好像在一种痛苦的梦境里接受了姨妈的破口大骂以及随之而来的更恐怖的生存。换言之，她只有躲在幻梦里，用这种不清醒的态度才能让那些痛骂从两耳旁滑落，才能在这小小的斗室里熬过之后每一个被禁闭的、渗透着鲜血和下腹坠痛的夜晚。更进一步来说，这样才能让她的自尊不至于过度受损，她希望她不至于因为社会环境而变成一个不正常的人——但现在这境遇又在她本人面前和她注定的仇敌伏地魔面前重新播放了。她看到自己夹着双腿收拾着血糊糊的被子和床单，她把已经脏了的内裤叠在另一条内裤上穿好，她小心翼翼地穿起表哥肥大的裤子，手里抱着那堆脏衣服，先谨慎地听了听外面的动静才推开门走了出去。

房间里终于没人了，哈莉·波特直到这一刻才敢回头看伏地魔一眼。伏地魔仍带着那种令人困惑的表情，他好像从这出悲喜剧里看到了什么，但他没给她任何与性别相关的眼神或者言辞，他让她感觉到女性的初潮对他而言，并不比男孩的初次遗/精更特别、更具有性别特质一些——她仿佛听到他说，这并没多有创造性，不是女性的罪，也不是女性的道德。他让她有种奇特的联想，那就是伏地魔本身也不具有性别特质，他并不是汤姆·里德尔——不，即使是汤姆·里德尔也缺乏那股属于男性性别的冲动与强壮威猛的特质。不过汤姆仍然是有魅力的，甚至可以说他魅力的来源便是这种模糊的、无法被性别定义的魅力。

她定睛看着伏地魔那平平整整的侧面，看到他红色的眼瞳似乎朝她一闪，时间忽地沉没了，她忽然无法确定自己在哪，只是眼前一晃，她就看到地面上点缀着些残雪，空气很是清爽，院子里撒满了阳光，一群孩子站在院子里晒太阳、一边打打闹闹的。可是哈莉却尖锐地嗅到种可怕的、无处不在的漠然，这感觉非常熟悉，她早已在她的麻瓜学校里深深体会过了——但这院子和孩子们却是她没见过的。慢慢地，好像有镜头在推进似的，她看到了靠近地面的地方有一排铁栅栏，那显而易见是个地下室的窗户。栅栏的另一头有两只出于孩子的、黑色的眼睛紧紧盯着那些玩耍的孩子们，他的眼睛里透露出一股呆滞、暴戾的气息，哈莉一眼就认出来那是谁——那是小时候的汤姆·里德尔。当然，这也不能算是她认出来的，因为那儿只露着两只眼睛，男孩别的什么都没暴露，如果不仔细看，谁也不会发现他正躲在地下室的窗户后面偷看……只是四只眼睛相对的刹那，仿佛有个声音在她脑子里喊道“那是我，那就是我……”她不知道怎么了，脑子里唯一回荡的名字就只剩“汤姆·里德尔”了。

他的目光一动不动，仿佛在等待这什么。他在等待谁来忽然发现他吗？他的神态如此让人难以理解，更难以用语言来表达，他的双眼好像正传递着一种几乎不会被察觉的思想，哈莉想要看得更清楚一些，她的身体似乎挪动了一下，又挪动了一下，和那男孩融为了一体，一瞬间她就感觉到她的情绪被轻蔑和愤怒接管了——有人把汤姆或者说把她锁在了这里，他们不许她跟别的孩子玩，因为她“过于特别”，“可能会伤害别人”。这复杂的、怀着报复、自怜和自恋的感觉她几乎没有任何抗拒就接受了，仿佛这本来也是哈莉·波特的思想一样，她模糊地感觉到她在他的灵魂里，正用他的眼睛窥探着外界，也用他的思想思考问题。就在这时，一个孩子跑了过来，他怀着莫名的敌意使劲用脚把地上的砂子踹进汤姆的眼睛里，并大骂这个“该死的怪物”，他的骂声和她姨妈的骂声混在了一块儿——她知道，她姨妈对她最大的敌意就来自于她的魔法天赋，尽管她并不明白那究竟是一种怎样的心理，但她也能从姨妈的愤怒中感到一丝嫉妒。姨妈也好，这个骂人的男孩也好，他们都对他们所没有的魔法天赋感到极其痛苦，为了平衡这种心态，他们把这份刻毒一股儿地倒泄在拥有天赋的人身上，比如她，又比如汤姆·里德尔——

她——汤姆·里德尔忽然踢了踢脚边一个软软的东西，她知道那是刚才骂他的那个男孩的兔子，而她现在对它有绝对的处置权——是的，是她能处置，而非汤姆·里德尔，而且她有力量去做。她几乎是不假思索地拎起那只兔子，她想折磨那个坏孩子，要往他的心里狠狠捅上一刀，这想法把她揪住了、把她控制住了，那种强烈的刺激还有一种让她欲罢不能的自我厌恶控制住了她，让她兴奋得发抖。她把那兔子举起来，当着那孩子的面一下子拧断了它的脖子，仿佛那是她姨妈的脖子。她把死兔子扔到他的脚下，看到那孩子因恐惧而后退甚至尖叫，她从胸腔里不可抑制地爆发出一阵疯狂的大笑。

她笑得歇斯底里，上气不接下气，几乎要把肺里所有的氧气都笑出来，甚至把心脏都笑出来，她的眼泪从酸涩的眼眶里不停涌出，脸由于过度的表情动作而扭曲着，她甚至都没办法控制住上面任何一块肌肉，一些狂热的语言挤在她的嘴边，她觉得自己的嘴都歪了，可是她什么都说不出口，回荡在空气里的只有那连续疯狂的大笑声：

“哈哈哈！”

接着她感觉自己的脑袋被几根冰冷的手指抓住了，伏地魔那红色的眼瞳倒映在她满是泪水的眼睛里，她忽然回到了现实里，她冷静了，笑声停止了，她惊疑不定地看着对方，一时不知道他到底看到了多少——或者说，他让她看到了多少？他为什么给他看他的童年？

“我在你现在这么大的时候，”他说，哈莉使劲地眨着眼睛，妄图把眼睛里的泪水眨掉，一边仔细观察着伏地魔的表情，但她心底里明白那并没有多大用处，因为伏地魔已经把她看穿了，可她还完全不知道他想干什么。“我也曾专注自己内心的精神生活，也曾考虑过关于人来到这个世界上的意义、未来和生死的问题，我非常渴望解答它们，妄图用现有的规则和哲学去解释生命最终也是唯一的问题：到底这一切都是为了什么呢？”他的眼睛再次朝哈莉一看，仿佛他知道哈莉亦曾无数次思考过这些，但是毫无答案。“你不知道怎样生活，该做些什么，在你的面前似乎只剩下一个结局，那就是死亡。”他露出一种几乎是忧郁的又让人害怕的笑意，似乎完全不在乎也不怀疑他身上与常人不同的疯狂与病态。

“你做过把你自己想象为解救全人类的伟人的美梦，你感觉你认识到了自我的价值，你居高临下，以救主的姿态凝视他人，你在这种情境里感受到一种近似激情的自豪之感。但我知道隐藏在这情绪之下的，是你对自己的厌恶和愤恨，你感到其实一切都是空虚，都是徒劳——这些我已经从你的选择里看到了。当然，你还想反驳，”他彷如一个智者，一下子就堵住了哈莉满心的不服气，“但当那个对你而言最具有特殊意义的时刻出现时，当你对生活的思考只局限于某个时刻时，那一刻其实聚拢了你生活的全部意义，确定了你将是什么样的人，会有什么样的价值，你一生都逃脱不了——哈莉·波特，你何不在你自己的童年寻找一下，到底什么才是你意识的最深层？或者你反过来思考一下，到底是什么塑造了你？”


	283. 邓布利多的道德

“你想要什么，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔？”哈莉坚决地反问，同时内心掠过虚弱的颤抖——她明白伏地魔的话有一部分是对的，虽然他的问题那么突兀，且并不符合他的身份以及他们之间的关系。“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“他告诉了你我的名字，”伏地魔拖长了音调，他没有正面回答哈莉的疑问，“那么他跟你讲起我曾在孤儿院里呆到十一岁的事吗？他跟你说起过我和你一样，也是个孤儿吗？”

“——我告诉过他我是怎么成为孤儿的，”哈莉咬着牙说，胸口里胀满了仇恨，“我和你成为孤儿的原因可大不一样。”

她看到伏地魔似乎微微一笑，他的笑让她更加愤怒了。

“我看到了你身上最美好的情感，哈莉·波特，那就是你的仇恨。”他用分析的语调说，似乎她父母的死和他一点关系都没有，“我看得出你的生命需要我，”他顿了一下，那双红色的、猫或蛇的眼瞳里射出奇特的光，把她罩在当中，“正如邓布利多需要我一样——过去他需要格林德沃，后来他更需要我。在我离开的十三年里，我猜他没有一天不在盼望我的出现，他在地位和追求上需要格林德沃，在精神上他更需要我——你看得出他已经很老了，即使对于巫师而言，他也实在过于老迈。他赤褐色的头发已经全白了，牙齿也松动了，眼睛浑浊，满脸皱纹，身上全是老年人特有的臭味，你以为他就不害怕衰老所带来的改变吗？当然比起肉体上的，他更害怕精神力的衰退，你以为他就不需要汲取生命力吗？所以他需要我，需要一个可怕而有尊严的、与他势均力敌的仇敌带给他对抗的力量。从某种角度来说，是他造就了我，不然以他的智慧，他根本不可能在我尚未完全成长之前毫无觉察。当然目前我也需要他，正如你也需要我来成为你人生的一个目标，不然就难以集中精神一样。”

“我以为你的目标是消灭所有麻瓜和麻瓜种，亲爱的汤姆。”哈莉讥诮地说。伏地魔的话多次让她想到当初的日记本，他在蛊惑她不那么相信邓布利多，又似乎在向她解释为什么不立刻杀了她——他也想给自己培养一个势均力敌的仇敌？

“那根本不值一提，哈莉·波特，”他无所谓地说，哈莉在那张平滑的脸上仔细观察着，结果什么表情都看不到，有那么一秒钟她几乎要相信他说的是真的，他对人命没有那么执着，其他人活着与否不在他该关照的范围之内。“我和邓布利多都知道，那些终极疑问，人生存的目的以及世界存在的目的，本来就没有答案，没有意义——那么什么才有意义呢？唯有追寻的过程才有意义。我敢说这个世上没有人比我更了解邓布利多，也没有人比邓布利多更了解我——我们本质上是一致的。他唯一与我不同的是，他喜欢用爱来解释所有问题，因为在世人的价值观和道德观之内不允许没有爱，邓布利多也不许他自己没有爱，在这世上你不能找到第二个人比他更喜欢谈论爱的人，不能找到比他更痛苦地渴望爱的人，可你也看到了，他和我和你一样，他的身边空空如也，他身边的任何人都不能用朋友二字去定义，他只有亲人、崇拜者、学生和敌人。从这一点而言，邓布利多是这个世上最冷漠的人，他从没有真正的爱过谁，他也不真正懂得如何从心灵深处关爱别人。这一点，我想我们也是一样的。”

说到这里，伏地魔的手指又轻轻一动，哈莉还没来得及分辨他所说的“我们”是不是也包括她，就发现自己又身处伏地魔的灵魂之中，在他的身体中心。她穿着破旧的灰袍子，心里很明白自己正待在孤儿院一个房间里，正为了自己十一岁还无人收养感到愤怒和羞耻——她是孤儿院最大的孩子，她有着英俊的脸庞和假装出来的乖巧可爱的微笑，可是因为“危险”，从来没有人选中她，她在这个阴沉沉的、充满敌意的孤儿院里已经呆够了，这里人人都说她是疯子，还找了精神病医生来看她……可是她知道，她那些离奇的举动全是因为她有别人没有的天赋，她应该从这个地方出去，好好地施展一下自己的才能。

她在这么想的时候，心中没由来闪过一丝恐慌。她已经觉察到这些思想并不属于哈莉·波特，但是她却无比顺滑地接受了，似乎如果她有着相同的经历，她也会有相同的想法。忽然门被敲响了，门外传来一个声音：

“汤姆？有人来看你了。”

门开了，她抬起头来，看到长着赤褐色头发和长胡子、穿着考究的紫红色天鹅绒西服的邓布利多出现在她面前。几乎是下意识地，她对他那身打扮很是反感和嫉妒，这可能是穷人对富人天生的反应。

“好漂亮的衣服，先生。”哈莉不假思索地脱口说道，邓布利多微微一笑。

“你好，汤姆。”他说着走上前伸出了手，她也伸出手去，和邓布利多握了一下。这时她觉得似乎有另一个自我在打量着他们俩，她看到邓布利多从旁边拖过来一条椅子，坐在汤姆的对面，看起来像一个高高在上的观察者。哈莉注意到他脸上有种拯救者的特殊喜悦，而且她敢说汤姆也注意到了，因为她已经感到他胸中涌起的那股不屑一顾。当邓布利多坐下来时，身上传过来一股芳香，那是芳草液的味道，她知道那是富人们独有的享受。那件西服下面是柔软舒适的衬衣，他脚上穿的是小羊羔皮鞋，看得出全都经过精心的设计、价格不菲，她甚至能看出对方过着一种怎样优渥的生活，那生活根本是她想象不到的，她内心对邓布利多的抵抗情绪更强烈了。

接着邓布利多告诉她，她没有精神病，并且霍格沃兹学校将吸收像她这样的、具有魔法天赋的孩子——

“我知道你没有疯。霍格沃茨不是一所疯子的学校，而是一所魔法学校。”

“魔法？”她轻声重复道。

“不错。”邓布利多说。

“我的那些本领，是……是魔法？”

“你有些什么本领呢？”邓布利多问道。

哈莉感到那些愤怒、不屑以及憎恶全都消失了，剩下的全是狂喜和渴望，她渴望这个男人能在看到她的本领之后认同她，她知道眼前这个男人很可能就是她以后人生中一个非常重要的支柱，她必须取得他的信任，获得他的喜爱——最重要的是，他的话语昭示了她的未来，暗示了以后她可能会有什么样的生活，那将颠覆前面那无谓的十一年。

我早就知道我与众不同。她对自己说，我早就知道我很特别。我早就知道这里头有点什么。

——是的，我知道，我早知道，不只是在孤儿院里，在科尔夫人面前，在女贞路我也知道，在德思礼家、在姨妈家我也知道，我早知道我的生命一定终将大放异彩。

她以一种的彬彬有礼的口气说：“那么，先生。我是说——教授，您能不能让我看看——？”

邓布利多脸上的笑容消失了，这让哈莉多少有些忐忑，不知道怎么惹怒他了。只见他从西服上装的内袋里抽出魔杖，指着墙角唯一一个破旧的衣柜，漫不经心地一挥，衣柜立刻着起火来。

她腾地跳了起来，发出惊恐和愤怒的吼叫，她的所有财产都在那个衣柜里，她完全不明白邓布利多为什么忽然变脸了——接着火光消失了，她的衣柜完好无损。

“把衣柜打开。”邓布利多说。

她迟疑了一下，然后走过去猛地打开了衣柜的门。挂衣杆上挂着几件破旧的衣服，上面最高一层的搁板上有一只小小的硬纸板箱，正在不停地晃动，发出咔哒咔哒的响声，里面似乎关着几只疯狂的老鼠——她知道那里面有什么，无论如何它们是不会动的，这一定是魔法。

“把它拿出来。”邓布利多说。

她把那只晃动的箱子搬下来，踌躇着应不应该打开——当然这根本用不着迟疑，邓布利多既然发现了这些东西，她最后肯定得把它们拿出来，那些她偷的东西……不用说，肯定是科尔夫人告诉他的，每当有人想收养她，科尔夫人总要吓唬他们……现在，她不知道邓布利多会用什么样的眼光看她了。

“这里面是不是有什么你不该有的东西？”邓布利多问。

哈莉一言不发地把箱子里面的东西倒出来。也没有什么特别贵重的东西，只是一个游游拉线盘、一只银顶针、一把失去光泽的口琴而已，她记得她只是想给这些东西的主人一点教训，或者仅仅只是羡慕，她没觉得这有什么大不了——这就跟她偷拿达力表哥的玩具和手表一样，没有多少恶意。

“你要把这些东西还给它们的主人，并且向他们道歉。”邓布利多平静地说，一边把魔杖插进了上衣口袋里，“我会知道你有没有做。我还要警告你：霍格沃茨是不能容忍偷窃行为的。”

——邓布利多把她当成了小偷。这是因为他知道她偷了东西，如果他不知道呢？那么他知不知道她偷拿过达力表哥的东西？她又想起拉文德那面小圆镜以及她干过的那么多比偷东西更严重的事，假如邓布利多知道了这些，他将如何看待她？

她内心一阵哆嗦，同时冒出汗来，浑身都是，她感觉自己像是受了无法明言的伤害，同时也感到汤姆·里德尔心底那阵突如其来的、被贬低和不被理解的痛苦。他像是想问问邓布利多：你为什么对我这样？但是他什么也没有说，他的情感发生了微妙的变化，刚才那股因邓布利多奢华生活以及高高在上的态度而产生的反感与憎恨又重到他的心头，那一瞬间他似乎明了邓布利多和他这样的人——和他从同样无父无母、受人伤害和忽视的人之间的巨大深渊，他明白邓布利多这样的人从骨子里就不可能明白他们才能怎么生存下来，他们注定永远无法真正互相理解。他感到了极大的、不可救药的孤独——正如哈莉·波特之前在学校里感受到的一模一样，他的内心在刚才的火热之后又重归冷静和克制了。最后，他们一起用一种干巴巴的声音说：

“知道了，先生。”

之后她便在霍格沃兹独来独往了——她没在火车上遇到任何朋友，因为她没有一个人尽皆知的英雄故事和伤疤，只有寒酸的行李和魔法袍。紧接着她被分到了斯莱特林，只因分院帽说她适合，她在斯莱特林受尽了白眼和嘲笑，不过值得庆幸的是，这是一个很讲究实力的学院，她完全可以凭借她惊人完善和成熟的魔法天赋去控制和威胁那些学生，在教员面前则彬彬有礼——同时她知道邓布利多一直在密切地观察她，不知道为什么她还残存着一丝希望，希望邓布利多能找她谈谈，再跟她说说该如何守规矩或者谈谈未来。

但邓布利多一直没有找她谈。她在他身上发现了一种过度的谨慎、一种精细的计算，这让邓布利多显然封闭又警惕，以及那无所不在的冷漠，这种冷漠促使他一直在观察着她而不发一语，即使说话也不再像从前那般直率，而是莫测高深的哲言。值得庆幸的是，由于过度封闭，他没跟其他老师说她曾经偷过孤儿院其他孤儿的物品，因此她仍能得到其他人的喜爱——但邓布利多始终是她心头的一根毒刺。

她偶尔会主动去询问邓布利多一些事，偶尔会出于不知名的冲动故意和他搭话，虽然这种时候非常少，但她总是想试探一下邓布利多对她的观感是否改变了，但对方总是不接她的话，只有一次他被她实在问得太多了才答道：

“这是我的事，汤姆·里德尔，你应该专注自身。”

这句话在她脑海里回荡着。它回荡着，令她觉得自己已经看透了邓布利多真正的内心：尽管他在说他会关心别人，但他很难付出实际行动而且经常拒人于千里之外，在听到那句话的一瞬间，另一句话也在她脑海里回荡着——她从来也没真心实意地忘记过这句话，她一直深深地记着它呢——和刚才那句话合流了：

“这是斯内普教授和我两个人之间的事情，哈莉。”

“这是斯内普教授和我两个人之间的事情，哈莉。”

“这是斯内普教授和我两个人之间的事情，哈莉。”

……

那冷漠的、蓝色的眼睛看着她，她内心那股不可遏制的愤恨和被无视的奇耻大辱又苏醒了，她终于被无情地宣判了，被邓布利多的话语打入万丈深渊。她没有勇气再看向邓布利多，她感到自己是多么地软弱无力，同时又恨得手脚抽搐——多少她不愿意回想的、她终极的羞耻、终极的恐惧再次涌上心头：那阴森森的住所、冷漠与怨毒的眼神以及被否定的激情……她骨子里的忧郁、神经质和疑神疑鬼全都来源于可悲的童年，那时她到处搜刮着爱可是始终一无所获，随便一个质疑的举动就能让所有温暖烟消云散——难怪伏地魔说她早就被塑造完成了，因为她确实已经无可救药了……

朦胧中，她又看到那双红色的眼珠，她知道她从伏地魔的思想中解脱了，现在内心的那股伤感非常清晰地属于她自己，脸上那两行止不住的眼泪也毫无疑问属于哈莉·波特。她为自己的眼泪感到万分羞愧，因为伏地魔正好奇地盯着它们，她抬手迅速把它们擦干了。然后她非常清晰地看到那两粒红色眼珠就像是突然打开的窗户，透过这窗口她看到了一些非同寻常的、属于伏地魔本人的世界，一个可怕的、无法填满的深坑，一个声音在她内心说道：“那就是我，那就是我……”，一股深切的同情像突如其来的暴风雨一样忽然攫住她的灵魂——那一刻她觉得他们的确是太像了，同情伏地魔就是同情她自己……这时她又发现她和伏地魔离得那么近，他几乎是拥抱一样的姿势，几乎把她的头揽在了怀里，他握着魔杖的手轻触她的黑发，他正用看着过去的自我的眼神看着她，那眼神相当真诚，因为除了同情之外，她还看到了厌憎——她相信伏地魔并不喜欢他自己曾有过的、感情丰富的时刻，他对自己的过去又怜又恨，正如她对自己的复杂感情一样，现在她的心里同样提出了一个问题：究竟是谁塑造了我们？

她听到伏地魔在她耳边叹息，他把她的头按向他的肩膀，似乎要安慰她，又像要安慰过去的自己，他的手指真的抚过了她那乱糟糟的头发，这个举动忽然震醒了哈莉。

“这是彻头彻尾的谎言，汤姆。”她在他耳边轻声说道，“我知道你又在骗我，你想让我同情你，顺便给邓布利多制造麻烦，因为你知道他真的关心我——你怎么会把今天的你归因于童年的痛苦和邓布利多不够关心你呢？像你这样的人居然给自己找了那么多符合逻辑的解释，那也太可笑了——我知道你是天生如此，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，你就是个天生的疯子。”


	284. 伏地魔与卢修斯

伏地魔端详着她的脸。哈莉忽然感到那两粒眼珠似乎在诉说着什么，她不能自已地紧盯着它们，同时某种痛苦或者快乐令她的身体晃动、震颤起来，好像在目光的交流中，她的身体被人阴险、不可抗拒地渗透了，这不像是散发着硫化气味的巨大幻觉，反倒像是无限的替代游戏，她在这种力量的驱使下不得不再次开口，不得不讲出心底最真实的看法：

“你为什么杀死孤儿院那孩子的兔子？因为他骂了你，还把泥土踢到你眼睛里；你为什么引诱别的孩子去那个海边的山洞吓得他们半死？因为他们没听你的话；你为什么要偷走其他孩子的小玩意？因为他们羞辱你而且向孤儿院的院长告状；你为什么让蛇怪杀死桃金娘？因为邓布利多不关注你，他对你的努力视而不见，你只不过想得到他赞许的一瞥，却因此陷入堕落的深渊——包括你那惹人怜悯的孤儿身世，被父母抛弃的可怜过往——我知道你想向我传递这些，汤姆。你想告诉我你的所有行动都是被动的，你只是在自卫，你只不过是在报复，你只是想要向别人证明他们错了，你只是想要获得别人的尊重，你想告诉我你的举动多么合情合理，甚至符合世俗的正义——或者说一种反面的、与邓布利多恰好相反但并非绝对错误的正义。”

“但是够了，汤姆。”她看到伏地魔的眼睛里似乎闪着某种嘲讽和怜悯，但那双眼睛并没有打断她的意思，反而比刚才更靠近了一点，他想更深入地观察她。但是哈莉的心中忽然起了一种奇怪的感觉，好像他不必这么做就已经抓住了她的心，穿透了她的大脑，她感到一股奇异的吸引力从他的身上散发出来，她瞧着他那张怪异的脸，他那畸形的鼻子、光洁的牛奶般苍白的皮肤、红色的竖瞳，仿佛高贵的造物主精心塑造的完美怪物。相形之下，她那属于人类自然长成的身体充满了笨拙、缺陷和凹凸不平，她不由得为自己被切割了一般的丑陋自卑起来，相反伏地魔的脸充满了精神性和诱惑力，那不是低等的美学可以概括的，她被种满才华和灵感的疯狂之美迷住了，一时竟忘了自己要说些什么。

“说下去，哈莉·波特。”这次轮到他轻声在她耳边说了，他左手的手指触碰着她的下颌，慢慢滑动到耳后，像在捧着她的脸，“还有什么？”

“我受够童年阴影心理分析了，汤姆。我受够了所有人都为童年创伤所控制的陈词滥调，受够了理性老套的逻辑——我知道你根本并不渴望爱，你也不渴望被人接受，更不渴望得到任何人的认可，包括邓布利多的垂爱，别人的同情和抚慰只会让你作呕。因为你从来没觉得自己是个平庸的、等待救赎的可怜虫，也从没觉得自己精神有问题，相反你对自己不同于常人的地方沾沾自喜，你怎么会自怨自艾呢？你从没觉得童年的经历把你塑造坏了，因为你觉得没有任何环境和人能塑造你，除了你自己。你是如此聪明、如此冷静、如此自大，汤姆，我知道你爱你自己的疯狂，爱你自己的孤独——你给我看你的人生只不过是想煽动我，你想让我陷入你的故事，想看看邓布利多最关注的学生被你欺骗的样子，你想让我展现出那廉价的同情，然后你只会暗暗地嘲笑我……你甚至想诱使我也向你敞开心扉。”哈莉并不以为自己的思想能有这么深刻，她从不知道她自己能发表这样长篇大论又颇有哲理的见解，但她的嘴巴不自觉地说着说着，好像有什么东西在推动她说，而这股推力正来自于伏地魔。她越说越觉得自己说出来的话正确无比，她似乎丧失了真正的见识，理智昏昏欲睡，某种兽性正想方设法满足它自己，使哈莉处在危险的激情当中，她的灵魂完全沸腾跳动，她甚至饥渴贪婪地用眼睛吞咽着伏地魔那远较普通人健康的脸所带来的超脱世俗的美感，并模糊地想道：

谁能定义美呢？

这时她感到他那蜘蛛般的手从耳后拨过她的头发，抚过她的眉毛，她那模糊的视线亦感受到他细长手指的美，她敏锐地意识到，那并非单纯的形体之美，并不能引起她的欲/火，但却能增加她心头的压力。她感受到肉/体之上的美，但那又没有超脱肉/体，因为她已经看到他用她的血制作的身体健康得惊人。的确，以造物的标准而非人类的标准来说，他是完美无缺的——哈莉忽然就明白了他诞生之初为何细细摩挲自己的身体，因为他的确万分满意，从这一点来说他确实不是普通人，他已经和残酷的自然融为一体，不管是形体还是思想。他再也不受人类社会的拘束了，他已经不可能按照人类普遍的道德和情感行事了——不，应该说他从诞生之日开始、从他拥有了魔鬼般的智慧与理智开始就已毫无可能——你怎么能靠脉脉温情就束缚住一个真正的天才、不让他实现他自己的哲学呢？

但是哈莉不清楚伏地魔的哲学究竟是什么——有些复杂而矛盾的东西在她狂热的脑子里来回转动，但她竟无法将它们转述成文。她无法抵达那深处，探一探伏地魔的灵魂。不过她也清楚此时伏地魔的内心世界带给她的是恐惧多过了诱惑，但是那恐惧又刺激了欲/望，她也想伸出手去，抚摸眼前这具完美无瑕的自然造物新生的躯体。

“你是怎么知道的呢，哈莉·波特？”他微笑了，哈莉惊愕地瞧着他，但阻止不了他说下去，“有谁曾经和你这样分析过我吗？”

“我就是知道。”她咬牙切齿地说，不知道内心那股力量从何而来，她不敢想象那是出于伏地魔有意的鼓励……

“可是你不敢探向更深层的地方，哈莉·波特，你不敢探索人心最凶险罪恶的深渊，”他悄声说着，嘴唇几乎碰到她的耳朵，似乎要把话语直接打入她的灵魂深处，“因为你知道解剖我的灵魂亦是解剖你自己的，亦是解剖邓布利多的——我一看你的眼睛就知道你的挣扎与痛苦，你以你自己的思想为耻，惧怕自己思想得出的最终结论。你宁愿折断思想的利刃，钝化它的锋芒，也不敢接受你自己与生俱来的宿命——你害怕你的才华会带来旁人的不理解，就如邓布利多害怕权势会使他忘记了何为爱一样。”

他的话里充满了优越感，就像他才是人类社会的唯一明灯一样，他才配领导这个庸俗胆怯的世界。哈莉感到那股优越感正在向她发散，她几乎要赞同他了，她几乎要被伏地魔灵魂深处的真实刺穿且捕获了，她更深地感受到伏地魔身上那股无法抵抗的吸引力，她想要靠近他，渴求和他从肉/体到灵魂都融为一体。如果不是那股刻骨的仇恨还在提醒着她，她几乎要以为自己爱上了他，她无法分辨心脏这股奇异的抖颤和非理性的狂热与真正爱情的区别。

这时空气中突然充满了斗篷的窸窸窣窣声。每一处阴暗的地方都有巫师幻影显形，看来虫尾巴已经解除了禁制。那些食死徒听从伏地魔的召唤全来了。哈莉从迷梦中惊醒，看到这些人全都戴着兜帽，蒙着面孔。他们一个个走过来……走得很慢，小心翼翼，仿佛不敢相信自己的眼睛。伏地魔松开困住哈莉的手，沉默地站在那里等着。一个食死徒跪倒在地，爬到伏地魔跟前，亲吻他黑袍的下摆。

“主人……主人……”他低声唤道。

他身后的食死徒也是一样，每个人都跪着爬到伏地魔身边，亲吻他的长袍，然后退到一旁，站起身，默默地组成一个圈子，把老汤姆的坟墓、哈莉、伏地魔和虫尾巴围在中间。但圈子上还留着一些间隔，好像等着其他人的加入。伏地魔环视着一张张戴着兜帽的面孔，尽管没有风，但圈子中却似乎掠过一阵细微的沙沙声，仿佛那圈子打了一个哆嗦，哈莉猜测着这里头都有哪些人。

“欢迎你们，食死徒，”伏地魔平静地说，“十三年……从我们上次集会已经有十三年了。但你们还是像昨天一样响应我的召唤……就是说，我们仍然团结在黑魔标记之下！是吗？”

这段话非常有意思，刚从迷梦中醒来似乎还被困在伏地魔思想里的哈莉想道，他好像在故意吓唬他们。他接着还说了一些话，指责食死徒们没有及时来找他，还给了几个人施了钻心咒，又给了虫尾巴一只新的手臂，虫尾巴站起来，也加入那个圈子中，脸上还带着泪光，反复端详着他那只有力的新手。伏地魔朝虫尾巴右边的一个人走去。

“卢修斯，我狡猾的朋友，”他在那人面前停住，低声说道，“我相信你仍然愿意带头折磨麻瓜吧？可你从来没有去寻找我，卢修斯……你在魁地奇世界杯上的举动倒是挺有趣……但如果你把精力花在寻找和帮助你的主人上面，不是更好吗？”

哈莉没想到伏地魔第一个就找上了卢修斯。她还以为以卢修斯的魔法实力，伏地魔根本不会怎么在乎他，但是转念一想卢修斯有着较高的政治才能以及客观的财富，凭借这个他也可以成为伏地魔的重要辅助——不，不是这样的。如果这是过去的、还没有蛇化的伏地魔，他是有可能运用这种政治手段的，但是现在不一样了，现在不能用普通人的思维去理解伏地魔的行为。不知道为什么，她几乎没费什么劲就明白了伏地魔的真实用意——他根本瞧不起卢修斯这样圆滑、卑劣而毫无尊严的人，根本不在乎他的魔法实力和经济实力是高是低，也不屑运用政治手段，他只是在耍弄卢修斯，看到卢修斯那战战兢兢辩解的模样，他的情绪明显上扬了，她体会到了伏地魔内心那一闪而过的极度愉悦和那高高在上掌控一切的快/感，那是绝对力量带来的绝对权力使然。那一瞬间，哈莉似乎明白了他何以不再使用政治手段了，只因他根本不需要。

他不需要跟别人虚与委蛇，整理他的着装，修饰他的容貌，他可以随心所欲地生活，哈莉终于初步理解了他刚才所说的魔法能带给人一切可能意味着什么——

伏地魔走了两步，停下来，看着卢修斯和旁边一人之间的空隙，他一个又一个地数着没来的食死徒去了哪里，哈莉一边留心听着，一边感觉到有两道目光正在兜帽底下看着她，她转移了一下目光，就发现卢修斯正打量着拴在她身上的绳子。

她可从没有钻进过卢修斯的思想，但是此刻她忽然有种感觉，那就是卢修斯似乎开始兴奋起来了，就在他主人的身侧，他用目光细细描摹那些绳子在她身上曲折起伏的痕迹，以及露在细密的绳子之外的哈莉的身体，他描摹着、抚摸着，目光逐渐热切起来，比当初在马尔福庄园看她擦拭坩埚时热切得多，哈莉几乎能看到他的胸口在黑暗里微微起伏，浓重的呼吸被压制在胸腔之下——你怎么敢呢，卢修斯·马尔福？你怎么敢在伏地魔的身旁放纵你那淫□荡下□流的思想呢，难道你不怕死吗？

卢修斯当然害怕，他怕得要死，尽管他装作他并不恐惧，他用他的腿抵着一块墓碑，就像当初哈莉·波特后背抵着他的书架一样，好让自己抖得不那么厉害，但恐惧刺激了他的欲□望，他害怕并兴奋地不由自主地发着抖，那卑劣的情□欲因伏地魔的在场而愈发猛烈，因长久的忍耐而变得无可忍耐，他不可自控地幻想着——假如此刻伏地魔被人制住动弹不得，他将会做些什么呢？首先他要把哈莉·波特捆得更紧一些，但不是这样毫无章法地捆，应该讲究些美和艺术。其次要让哈莉·波特更加害怕，而不是被捆起来还一副无动于衷的样子——他望向哈莉·波特的双眼，似乎在提醒她他们之间还有两个小小的赌局，然后他看到哈莉·波特立刻明白了，她和他一起发起抖来，她那掉了一只鞋的光脚甚至害怕地蹭在了墓碑上，这让他的心无比快慰。


	285. 被反渗透的伏地魔

“莱斯特夫妇应该站在这里，他们宁肯进阿兹卡班也不愿背弃我……”哈莉听到伏地魔轻声说，她不由得想起在冥想盆看到的审判小巴蒂·克劳奇的情景，当时除了小巴蒂之外，其余的几个人以一个头发蓬乱表情怪异的女人为首都坚决地愿意维护伏地魔。她当时就以为，也许伏地魔生前也是个颇有魅力的人物，和她在奇洛后脑上看到的两样，不过当时她想象不出那究竟是何等层次的魅力，现在她似乎领略到一点了。她听伏地魔接着说道，“当阿兹卡班被攻破之后，摄魂怪将加入我们……他们是我们的天然同盟……我们将召回被驱逐的巨人……我将找回我所有忠诚的仆人，重新拥有一批人人畏惧的神奇生物……””

……巨人？伏地魔为什么看不起麻瓜和麻瓜种却看得起巨人？就在哈莉正这么想的时候，卢修斯的那两道可鄙的眼神才刚好盯着她，并且朝她投过来富有恐吓性质的一瞥。她当然明白他在提醒着什么，她立刻就意识到她和卢修斯这两个小赌注对伏地魔意味着什么——如果卢修斯把它们告诉伏地魔，那么……下一秒她就觉得这个构想相当荒谬，卢修斯怎么可能会把他们之间的这点小秘密告诉伏地魔呢？除非他想死。不知为什么，她觉得伏地魔不可能会喜欢这种带有低等情/欲的小把戏，即使开口说上关于这小把戏的几个字也会显得亵渎，那亵渎了伏地魔的神圣或者魔性，这里也有些证据可供参考：据她所知，食死徒们爱杀戮胜过淫□荡，而卢修斯的下□流欲□望则归因于他本人，和他是不是食死徒没有任何关系。

头一次，她觉得伏地魔比卢修斯高贵得多。从他还拥有那副能让整个霍格沃兹倾倒的年轻英俊的躯壳开始，他就从没对任何人起过什么情□欲，这并非是他不懂，而是他觉得没有能和他匹配，他优秀到足以认为自恋是正常的——哈莉曾以为她能够成为他的伴侣，能追赶得上他的灵魂，但是从那时起，她就十分明晰地从他身上感受到一股高高在上的疏离感，哪怕在他们接吻时也是这样。

哈莉似乎忽然找到了自己和伏地魔的不同之处，那就是她曾多么真情实感地被情□欲控制过！尤其是某夜她甚至像个心甘情愿的牺牲者屈服于身体内部的声音，在恍惚中跑去找了塞德里克·迪戈里，甚至把他压在了湿漉漉的浴室地板上，虽然她从不敢做到最后，但那也只不过是因为她除了发现那确实是令人兴奋且充满美感的事之外，也领会到了从外在的角度来看，那件事本身可能是奇特而丑怪的——多奇怪啊，人的身上竟然会有开口和凸起的部分，然后人们又竟会对两者的结合充满着不切实际的想象——一部分人急不可耐地想着如何将凸起伸进缺口，另一部分缺口却又热切盼望着能被什么填充；一部分人需要着，另一部分人支配着，人的身体为什么会这样残缺不全、充满欲□望、荒谬可笑呢？

但哈莉·波特如此高深得令她自己也奇怪的认识没到一分钟就被卢修斯的目光消解了，当伏地魔移向下一个人物，又下一个人物，什么“麦克尼尔”“高尔”“克拉布”的时候，没有了那双恐怖红瞳的关照，卢修斯的眼神愈发大胆起来。他的眼神抚过她赤着的、蹬住老汤姆·里德尔、现任黑魔王的亲生父亲墓碑的光脚——光是意识到这一点就令人心跳加速，再加上这墓园里死亡与堕落的意味、食死徒们邪□教式的尖顶兜帽以及无所不在的窥视的眼睛，全都叫人欲罢不能。卢修斯的目光仿佛带着温度，抚弄的幅度极其细腻、微小，从哈莉·波特光□裸的脚趾间穿行揉捏。他把属于他肉□体的微妙的恐惧颤栗，那种隐秘的兴奋，如同闪电般传递给了哈莉·波特，他知道她能领会他的欲□望根源，他知道她在对情□欲的领悟上有着绝佳的天赋，她肯定能明白恐惧所带来的刺激绝不是平常场景可比。接着他就看到了，他看到她眼波也跟着颤抖了，被他用目光拂过的脚趾似乎跟着变成了粉色，一想到这具甜美柔美的躯体即将在伏地魔的索命咒之下变得灰白僵硬，他的脑子顿时被无上的兴奋击得火花四溅。

就在他以为没人发现他和哈莉·波特目光纠缠之时，伏地魔忽然转过头来看了哈莉·波特一眼。卢修斯看到哈莉眼球一翻，好像被什么控制住似的、嘴巴无意识地张大了，他马上意识到伏地魔很有可能看出来他们之间有些什么，于是赶紧低下头去，吓得大气都不敢出。

伏地魔重新控制住了哈莉·波特，他的手指搭在她的脑袋上，魔杖指着她的太阳穴。也许是因为重生用了她的血的缘故，就在刚才，他忽然感到一阵极其强烈的欲□望之火从哈莉·波特的身体涌出来，像一股从地底喷出的火焰，混合着岩浆、浓烟和令人窒息的恶臭，扑头盖脸地涌进了他的思想深处，这让他猝不及防且极其反感——这低等粗野的欲□望哪有什么美感可言？这样他才打断了清点食死徒的行动，转过来想先让哈莉·波特平静下来。他有点好奇的是，她的欲□望从何而来？他甚至环顾了一下四周，没有找到任何他认为的可以催动情□欲的东西。

他一闯入她的精神世界就看到他们在接吻。

不是别人，是哈莉·波特和汤姆·里德尔在斯莱特林留下的神圣密室里轻怜蜜爱、深深拥吻。他一眼就看出这并非出自哈莉·波特的想象，而是现实发生过的事，他能看出那个里德尔是他自己的日记本幻化的，带有十八岁时他的全部秘密。

关于日记本是如何欺骗哈莉·波特的，他曾听虫尾巴详细地描述过，虫尾巴当然不会清楚两人相处的具体细节，但即使不说他也能猜得到，他了解自己十八岁时对女孩们的惯用手段，不过他没想到竟会有这样亲密的肉/体接触。毕竟在十六岁以后他就断绝了这种低等的、必须使用身体的诱惑（尽管最多只是一个亲吻），因为他已经掌握了更高级的、运用精神天赋的方法。他从没想过要从更严格的意义上占有过任何人，只要将一个女孩引诱至最高点，当他确定她会为她奉献出一切而他也得到了所需的时候，他就会猝然中断。他嘴里从不说“喜欢”“爱”的字眼，从不给人具体的宣言，那些受害的个体对他而言，只不过是前进的工具。他从没看到过他自己如此狂野而充满欲□求的亲吻过哪个女孩，现在亲眼目睹这一幕，他的内心感到此情此景异常怪诞，无法描述，无法命名，他甚至有了一丝不属于他的恐惧。

也许如此深入一个十四岁的乱七八糟的少女的脑海是极其危险的，现在轮到他模糊地想了，什么东西在这次控制的开始时分悄悄地溜进了伏地魔的脑海，把哈莉·波特灵魂深处悄然萌动着的渴望一股脑全塞给了他，这时哈莉·波特没空去想什么高级的哲学问题了，没把一切都精神化——她本来就自觉那些过于高深的思想并不全属于她自己，反而因卢修斯的情□欲发现了她自己永无止境、难以驾驭的欲□望，并以这种思想玷污了伏地魔非人的精神领域，她仿佛在告诉他：

是的，我就是这样低等，容易突如其来地沉湎于黑暗而丑恶的情□欲之中，我的欲□望如此猛烈，极其容易被诱惑至浑身灼热，即使感觉到羞耻也无法停止……汤姆，我感受到你的与众不同、高高在上，但是就我本人而言，我就是这样既不伟大也不神圣，看吧，即使是你在亲吻我，我也不会推拒的！

——控制住自己，他对自己说。有那么一刻他真想抽出魔杖把日记本和哈莉·波特都干掉，几乎忘了他处在哈莉·波特的思想里，也忘了日记本是他本人的化身——不，正是意识到那是他自己的化身才让他如此憎恶。他甚至以为自己的思想受到了哈莉·波特的影响，但很快他否认了这个可能，从技术层面来说，只是溶入了几滴血液，并不至于让哈莉·波特反过来渗透他。那么，难道这会是他自己的思想吗？他看到日记本亲密地揽着哈莉·波特的腰部，嘴唇在她的唇上辗转吸吮，而哈莉·波特则紧紧闭着眼睛，挺起胸膛，接受他的疼爱，她全情投入，双手紧紧抱着他的腰，时不时从喉间哼出愉悦的呻□吟……那愉悦竟无遮无拦地渗入他的胸膛，那满心的柔情、浑身的热浪正在他的心中难以捕捉地滑动着，但未及触及已经消逝了……就像火花一样，仅仅只是闪烁了一下，便熄灭了。就在这时哈莉·波特忽然大声痛呼起来，伏地魔一下子被赶出了她的脑海，哈莉闭上了嘴，浑身汗涔涔的。

——伏地魔想杀她？哈莉胡乱猜测着，，刚才的疼痛说明他对她的仇恨已至顶峰，就因为他看到了她和日记本接吻，他受不了这个所以要杀死她？但是现在她的脑袋又不疼了，他又不想杀她了？

“把她的嘴堵上。”伏地魔吩咐虫尾巴，“堵得严实一点。”


	286. 小巴蒂归来

哈莉·波特敢肯定的是，在刚刚这次伏地魔闯入她脑子之前，她眼里所见的还是卢修斯·马尔福，胸中涌动的是百分百属于那间书房里的隐形情□欲。但当那双红色的眼睛一挤进她的灵魂深处，也许是由于欲□望的激发，画面竟然自己陡然切换了，切换为那个阴暗潮湿的地下室，她和幻化为年轻英俊汤姆·里德尔的日记本深深拥吻，嘴唇与嘴唇亲密相触，呼吸相闻，男孩身上神秘清新的气味与女孩发间淡淡的小玫瑰香味融合在一起，简直就像一对亲密无间的情侣，尽管他们实际上各自怀着隐秘的心事——当然，在意识到日记本不过是在利用她之前，哈莉·波特可以算得上全情投入。在此前她从未对哪个异性投入到这个地步，她情潮汹涌，一遍又一遍地请求着汤姆给予她更多的吻，几乎要融化在他身上——她感到此刻伏地魔把她过去对日记本那点荒唐而不值一提的渴望全都看清了。他根本用不着费劲，这根本不是摄魂取念，或者说不是她熟悉的摄魂取念的方式，她也完全无法用大脑封闭术去抵抗，他就把她的过去和现在看得清清楚楚的了，她甚至看到他那展现不出多少表情的脸上掠过了一丝彷徨，接着是极度的厌恶。就在这时一阵剧痛袭向她的脑袋，伤疤疼得好像电锯割开了那里，有什么东西拼命地想从闪电形的豁口逃出去，可惜伏地魔很快就中断了两人的联结，哈莉很快就从那模糊的感知河流中苏醒过来，一切又重归平静了。

伏地魔从她的身边走开，来到食死徒圆圈最大的一个空档跟前，用空洞的红眼睛打量着它，就好像有人站在那里似的。

“这里少了六个食死徒……有三个为我死了，有一个没胆子回来……会付出代价的。另一个，我想是永远离开我了……他当然会被处死……还有一个仍然是我最忠诚的仆人，他已经重新为我服务了。”

哈莉顺着他的话思考起来，此时他已经把在场的人都清点了一遍，只剩下这三个人。哈莉注意到斯内普、卡卡洛夫还没来，此外就剩下她一直以为活着的“小巴蒂”了。那么那两人当中会不会有一个仍然是伏地魔忠诚的仆人呢？显然不是，如果他是的话他就不会去找斯内普帮忙了；那么斯内普呢？他说过他会倒向他自己那一边，也许因为伏地魔回来的迹象越来越明显，他就重新为他的老主子服务了？哈莉忽然想到了那个神秘的、在霍格沃兹操控阴谋并把她送到这儿的人——如果那个人是斯内普，一切就顺理成章了。不管从动机还是能力以及邓布利多的信任来说，他确实是最合适的人选。

哈莉越是思考就越觉得这个推论合情合理，她一再地想到斯内普有多次在她面前对“叛徒”这个词展现出分外的敏感，她一直都觉得他心里有个不能被任何人尤其是她知晓的秘密，她怀疑邓布利多是否也同样不知道斯内普到底是个什么样的人，可她又觉得不能轻易怀疑邓布利多的智慧——但邓布利多若是真有事事明辨的智慧，又怎么会一直放任这个人在学校里以至于让伏地魔真的复活了呢？她不由自主地这样想到。她不敢更深入地思考下去，可是伏地魔刚才对邓布利多的种种诋毁却趁着她这危险的质问一下子滑入她的内心深处，那些话是如此恶毒，让她的血液骤然变得冰凉，她不敢再看向伏地魔了，只是竖起耳朵，仔细聆听他接下来的每一句话。

“他在霍格沃茨，我那个忠诚的仆人，靠了他的努力，我们的小朋友今晚才会来到这里……”

一圈人的目光齐刷刷地投向哈莉。哈莉鼓起她有史以来最大的勇气，又或者是出于某种机械的、来源于日记本教诲的神秘感应，她用她那绿色的、模糊犹如清晨雾霭般的眼睛扫视过去，试图看清他们每个人的长相。她在看卢修斯的时候目光特意顿了一下，并且朝他轻轻地点了点头，其余的食死徒都看到了，卢修斯再次发起抖来，他把头深深地埋了下去。此时伏地魔的声音持续响起：“不错，哈莉·波特大驾光临我的再生晚会。我们甚至不妨称她为我的特邀嘉宾。”

一片沉默。然后虫尾巴右边的食死徒向前走了一步，面罩下传出卢修斯·马尔福的声音。

“主人，我们渴望知道……恳求您告诉我们……您是怎样完成了这个……这个奇迹……重新回到我们身边……”

“啊，说来话长，卢修斯，”伏地魔说，“这个故事的开头——还有结尾——都和我的这位小朋友有关。”

他懒洋洋地走到哈莉身边，整个圈子的目光都落到他们两个人身上。大蛇继续在那里转悠。

“但是在那之前，我必须叫他回来，那个比哈莉·波特关键得多的人物、我最忠诚的仆人。他已经等到了我的召唤，虽然在事情没有完全尘埃落定之前，他还不愿意就这样空手而归，但我却认为与其让我来讲这个故事，不如让当事人前来亲自告诉你们，他是怎样运用智慧将她——”一根细长苍白的手指的冰凉指尖触到了哈莉的伤疤，她的头再一次疼得仿佛要炸开了。伏地魔在她耳边轻笑一声，移开手指，继续对食死徒们说话：

“将她从多疑的麻瓜爱好者邓布利多的手中送到了这里。”他轻轻挥了下魔杖。

哈莉知道伏地魔一定是更紧急地召唤了他那位“最忠诚的仆人”。整件事里最大的秘密即将揭晓，她感到有什么东西涌上了胃部，恶心的感觉一阵阵袭向她的喉咙——她觉得她的推断没有错，可是又有些害怕这答案，她睁大双眼望向前方，满怀莫名的情绪，想要第一个从来者的身上辨认出他是谁来。

不一会儿就有人幻影移形到了这里，他站在墓碑群浓厚的雾气之中，谁也无法一下子看清他的相貌，哈莉一看这个人的轮廓比瘦削的斯内普壮得多了，不由得暗自松了口气。紧接着那个人朝她这边——具体一点说，是朝着伏地魔走来，哈莉听到一阵熟悉的声音，那是木腿在石板上敲击的“笃笃”声，她开始发起抖来，不敢相信自己听到的一切。然后雾气里渐渐地显示出了对方那张熟悉的残破不全的脸、那只疯狂转动的蓝眼珠还有阴鸷的黑眼珠。哈莉无法张大嘴巴来表示她的惊讶，因为她的嘴已被虫尾巴牢牢塞住，但这让那股难以言喻的恐惧的颤栗更深入她的骨髓，寒战从她的眼睛里直插心脏，她浑身都被那冰冷渗透了，是的，她认出了这个人，他竟然是她认为最不可能背叛邓布利多的人，他竟然就是——疯眼汉穆迪？！

最后穆迪终于站在了伏地魔的跟前，他啜泣着扑通一声跪了下去，无比虔诚地亲吻着伏地魔的袍子，哈莉清楚地看到，他的眼泪很快把伏地魔的衣服打湿了一大片，哈莉从未见过如此令人作呕的一幕，她两眼发直，看到那张曾经无比正直的脸上显出毫无羞耻、赤裸□裸的讨好与献媚，他的身后没有哪一个食死徒能够这样完全顾不上自尊，只顾着向主子摇尾乞怜。

“——好了，巴蒂。”伏地魔说，哈莉听到一个无比熟悉的名字，随即注意到伏地魔用着并不特别欣喜和尊重的声调。“你要把我们的小朋友吓坏了，”他指着哈莉说，“你不向她解释一下来龙去脉吗？”

“是，我的主人。”“穆迪”无比尊崇地说，“不过离药效过去还有一小会儿。”所有人都在盯着他，哈莉也是，虽然她已经猜到了他的真实身份，但在魔法解除之前，她怎么也不敢相信有人竟真的骗过了邓布利多！

时间在沉默中一分一秒地过去。慢慢地“穆迪”的脸起了变化，伤痛渐渐消失，皮肤光滑起来，残缺的鼻子长全了，缩小了。长长的灰发在缩短，变成了淡黄色。突然当啷一声，木腿掉到一旁，一条真腿长了出来。接着，那只带魔法的眼球从眼窝里跳了出来，一只真眼取代了它的位置。那带魔法的眼睛滚在地板上，还在滴溜溜地乱转。

哈莉看到面前的男人皮肤苍白，略有雀斑，一头浅黄的乱发。她当然认得这个人，她在邓布利多的冥想盆里见过他，她一直怀疑他没有死，死的是他的母亲……他现在眼角已有皱纹，看上去比冥想盆里老了一些。

小巴蒂带着种暗暗的得意神情瞧着哈莉·波特失魂落魄的脸。

“又见面了，”他对她说，脸上有种奇怪的微笑，“我最得意的学生，哈莉·波特。”

“你在霍格沃兹呆了一年，说话倒越来越像邓布利多了，”伏地魔说，“我记得他最喜欢告诉别人‘你是我最喜爱的学生’‘你是我最有天分的学生’之类的话——好了，你可以取下她嘴里的破布，好让她剖白一番此刻的感受，我相信你会喜欢的。”

“是的，主人。”小巴蒂恭恭敬敬地回答，他略一转身，就拿掉了哈莉嘴里的破布。

“我得说你的猜想都八九不离十，亲爱的哈莉。”他终于忍不住得意洋洋起来，“是的，正如你告诉邓布利多的那样，是我母亲喝了复方汤剂，和我换了过来，我逃出了阿兹卡班……也是我在魁地奇世界杯偷走了你的魔杖，发出了那个黑魔标记；还是我帮你把名字投进了火焰杯，保证你获得了优胜，最后通过门钥匙到达这里——你什么都猜到了，但是你做梦也不会想到，小巴蒂竟然就是穆迪，你最尊敬的老师之一——奥这么说也许不太准确，我知道你有种莫名的直觉，你一直都不能全然相信我，但是你相信邓布利多的智慧，你不敢怀疑他相信的人，包括我，也包括西弗勒斯·斯内普，对不对？”他说到这最后一句的时候，声音放得很轻很轻，眼睛里充满了嘲讽和怜悯。

哈莉愣愣地睁着眼，好像无法理解他的话似的，他的目光里有着病态的尖细，她能体会得到他迫不及待想要在精神上折磨她，要用着锋利的锥尖刺入她的皮肤，深入她的心脏。

“你太相信邓布利多的智慧了，”他自信地告诉她，“一个人怎么可能什么都知道？”

“他不必什么都知道，巴蒂。”他的主人阻止他如此诋毁邓布利多，“你不该低估敌人的智慧，也不应高估他的人格——一个十全十美的人不会得到他今天的位置，同样一个没有智慧的人也不会有这样的成就——你真以为你是凭借演技骗过邓布利多的吗？我认为他是需要你这么做，需要你把哈莉·波特带到我这里来，他需要我活着，再次重振他的声威，给予他斗争的活力。”

他这话不只是对小巴蒂·克劳奇说的，他还在对哈莉·波特说。哈莉比小巴蒂更快地领悟到了伏地魔的真实意图，他像在告诉他：你若相信邓布利多的智慧，你就得怀疑他的人品；反之你若相信他的人品，那就只能怀疑他的智慧了。

“是，主人，”小巴蒂急切地说，他脸上洋溢着奇怪的、幻梦的激情，迫不及待地赞同着伏地魔的所有观点。

“但我知道你不是最忠诚的，小巴蒂·克劳奇。”哈莉忽然说，她压下那止不住的她自己也分不清是什么情绪使然的颤抖，刚才她沉默许久只是在暗自调整她的语调，好让它显得并不那么突兀。她知道在这种论辩的场合，她应该越镇定越好，可是那颤抖显然不是肉□体能控制的，那是精神深处久已缠身的深切怀疑……她刚才不敢细思的、对邓布利多的疑问已经纠缠她许多时日，此刻一经伏地魔的提醒，已经像蛆虫附着在腐烂的树干里似的，怎么拔也拔不出了。只是她当然不会糊涂到在伏地魔面前表现出来，她甚至试图离间小巴蒂和伏地魔之间的信任：

“你忘了吗？我曾在邓布利多的冥想盆中见过你，你那时正在受魔法部的审讯，我看到你对你父亲苦苦哀求——就在那个疯女人表白宁可进阿兹卡班也不会放弃对伏地魔的忠诚之时，你在大喊那些事不是你干的，你向你的父亲恳求着，让他看在你是他儿子的份上放你一马——在那个时候，你可没有展现出你一丝一毫的忠诚。可就在现在……在你被你父亲关了十几年后，你就忽然冒出来说什么忠诚？”


	287. 弑父快感

“——这就涉及到另一件事了，哈莉·波特。”他一点儿也不惊慌，甚至没向伏地魔看上一眼以图解释。“我不是疯狂的莱斯特兰奇夫妇和头脑简单的狼人，不会狂热到连最重要的事都忘记。在我的主人没有回归之前，我怎么会甘心去阿兹卡班？而且——”他危险地靠近哈莉的脸，那双属于人类的眼睛里闪动着冷酷的光芒，“我告诉过你，我做了一件很紧要的事，一件使我足以不为任何情感束缚的大事——”说到这里时，他恶意地顿了顿，好让哈莉·波特细细体会他话中的含义，当他看到女孩的脸上血色尽失，他不由得跟着愉悦起来，哈莉·波特那恐惧的表情使他感受到被压制住后终于挣脱的快感——他想起那些在霍格沃兹的日子，他在哈莉面前无法自由表达自我的愤怒以及被看穿的羞恼。“你猜到了，哈莉·波特——不错，老巴蒂·克劳奇并不是失踪了，他被我杀了，当时他从无能的虫尾巴的看守下逃了出来，我一劳永逸地解决了我和我的主人的一个大问题，这也使我和我主人之间的距离缩短了。”

“你是什么意思，小巴蒂·克劳奇？”

“你知道我是什么意思，亲爱的哈莉。”他甜蜜地喊着她的名字，特别享受哈莉·波特在他面前一副呆滞无措的样子，似乎这能给他的精神带来无比的甘甜，“我这儿还有些秘密要告诉你——比如你从前怀疑过的一些细节，比如我从未在你面前直呼过我主人的名字，”他又指着地上那堆属于穆迪的破烂说，“你的地图显示出了我和穆迪在穆迪的办公室里；你闻到了我随身带的弧形酒瓶里的酒味道并不浓郁，当然了，因为那本来就是复方汤剂；更重要的是你和我的那些对话——那些话你敢告诉邓布利多或者是你任何一个亲近的人吗？你觉得我是出于什么才对你那么宽容呢？何况我早就提醒过你，”他再次顿了一下，舌尖溜过嘴角，哈莉看到他双颊凹陷，神情奇特，带着一种非自然的喜悦，跟他的主人倒有两三分相似。他的话也充满了煽动性，不过哈莉倒是自信能在言语方面战胜这个黑魔王的仆人，假如她还拥有刚刚面对伏地魔时的敏感的话。

“我提醒过你，亲爱的哈莉，我可能喝了复方汤剂，”他再次得意洋洋地说，“不过我知道我越是这样说你就越是不敢深入去想，你不敢怀疑你认为值得相信的人，生怕他们因此不再爱你了。你也不敢相信你自己，你身边的人谁都不把你的怀疑真当回事……”

他嘴里关于“爱”的字眼引起了哈莉的注意。她知道小巴蒂的那些往事，知道什么东西把他击碎过，反过来他也知道她的伤口。尽管她不愿意用童年创伤去分析伏地魔这样的超出人类意识之外的人，但是小巴蒂并没有到伏地魔这样的高度——刚才他说他的弑父行为使他和伏地魔更进了一步，她猜测是伏地魔也杀死了他自己的父亲。尽管她怀疑这两件同样的事背后是否源自同样的动机，但她可以肯定的是，在小巴蒂这里，他是出于对爱的求而不得才杀死老巴蒂的——从缺爱这一点来说，他倒是可以和哈莉互相理解，也正因为如此，他们比旁人更知道如何能让对方再次破碎，只需要在裂痕的起点轻轻一碰……当然，她觉得她自己的优势是能比小巴蒂装得更像那么一回事。

“你用不着给我解释这些疑问，小巴蒂·克劳奇。当我看到你从穆迪变回来的时候，心里早就透亮了。”哈莉装作完全不被他的言辞影响，她试图说服自己不管是内心还是外在她拥有的爱都远比他多，“你也用不着挑拨我们，因为你也知道他们都爱我，就像你知道你母亲爱着你一样——可能你怨恨她为什么不能保护你，但你否认不了爱是存在的，你否认不了那脉脉温情——假如那天是她身处你的魔杖前，你还能毫不犹豫地发出索命咒吗？”

“脉脉温情。”他刻毒地吐出这个字眼，“母亲保护不了孩子还算什么母亲？就像你身边那群人对你，她对我不过是希望我能跟她一样，她不过是希望我认可并践行他们的观点，只有如此我们才能是一家人，她才能是我的母亲——难道你没感觉到你自己跟邓布利多他们的价值观并不一致吗？你没察觉到你的不自在和痛苦来源于何处吗？你跟他们格格不入，可他们却一直妄图改造你、通过各种蛊惑人心的言辞来教化你，想让你被那些教条同化，你不觉得压抑和窒息吗？我母亲也是如此。”他冲她惨然一笑，“他们很善于用爱来折磨我们。我得说我无法回答你的问题，但我很庆幸母亲的早死让我可以不必直面这个问题。”

哈莉被他的答案惊得目瞪口呆。她惊疑不定地想到，小巴蒂·克劳奇这一番内心的剖白是否是真实？，很快她确定了这是真实的。她曾无数次地想过，假如她的父母还健在她的人生将会如何，她没有想过的是，竟然也有人在同时设想着，假如没有双亲会怎么样——不，她很快想到西里斯，早年的西里斯有没有父母双亡的设想呢？她绝不愿意把小巴蒂·克劳奇这样的人和西里斯相提并论，可在某个角度来说，他们的确是各自家庭的反抗者……

“可她最后不是为你奉献出生命了吗？”她勉强集中精神问道。

“那不是出于我的需要，哈莉·波特。她从不管我是怎么想的，或者说她明知道但是不愿意给予，她闭上眼睛，塞住耳朵，纯以她自己喜欢的态度来对待我。”他重新用那副哈莉熟悉的怜悯的态度说，“她沉浸在自我牺牲的快乐里，甚至为我痛哭的同时她也沉浸在对自己能为儿子奉献生命的喜悦里，她被自己道德满足感弄得昏头转向，但是你明白……那并不是真正的爱，可是我们愿意把它解读为爱，并心甘情愿被她的善良和温情俘虏，我们渴望逃脱又怕他们失望——亲爱的哈莉，这一点我想你比我感受得还要深切。”他望向站在一旁观察他们两个的伏地魔一眼，伏地魔的脸藏在阴影里，谁也看不出他对他们的这番谈话有何等感触又如何评估他们。

哈莉似乎了明白小巴蒂这一眼的含义。他像是在向她说明他何以对伏地魔这样忠心耿耿，因为伏地魔比他更早明白了父母的定义？因为伏地魔比他更早明白爱的真实面目？她几乎要理解了——此时她不但想起了西里斯，还想起了莱姆斯，想起了许许多多逃离家庭的人，只是她虽然理解但还远到不了赞同的地步。

“我想倒没有必要走到最后那一步……”她虚弱地说，“不一定要举起魔杖……”

“那是因为你体会不了那种快感，亲爱的哈莉。”小巴蒂的音调陡然升高了，他的声音里带着暴风雨的回响，他兴奋了，哈莉清楚地感觉到他身上几乎冒着热气，他的脸开始扭曲，好像有火正烤炙着他的心，“你不明白杀死父亲的快乐，你不明白击破这种好恶同存的感觉——我知道他们的道德体系里杀死父亲是罪恶的，可是你想过没有，罪恶的根源在于什么？你只不过是破坏了繁殖的次序，砸碎了父亲带给你的血缘的锁链，除此之外你什么都没有失去，什么都没有破坏——既然一个人不能因为他是父亲就特别具有权威，那么一个人又怎么会因为杀死父亲背负更多的罪孽？那一刻你只会觉得你不再是你父亲的，你只是你自己的，你只用为你的感觉负责——那种彻头彻尾的、由自己亲手争取来的自由带来的快感，你是无法理解的……”

“不要这样轻易下结论，巴蒂，”伏地魔忽然插进来说，再一次纠正他的信徒。小巴蒂虔诚地低下头去，等待主人的明示。“就我所知，想成为哈莉·波特父亲的人绝不止邓布利多和西里斯·布莱克以及卢平·莱姆斯。也许她会有机会体味到你所说的自由的感觉，就如同我在那房子里体会到的一样——只是它和我们最终的目标相比，实在不值一提。”他瞧着不远处山坡上的房子，红色的眼睛里几乎有着哈莉刚才说起的“脉脉温情”，一种夹杂着痛苦与快乐的回忆。

“不过与其在他们面前讲述，我倒更愿意让你亲自去看一看我杀死他们的情景——你的脸色为什么那么苍白，哈莉·波特？你觉得自己不敢面对吗？我得告诉你，一个人的忍耐力和接受度是可以逐步上升的——一旦你亲眼目睹一些事，日后你会就觉得很多事就像轻细的蜘蛛网一样无足轻重。”伏地魔笑了起来，他的笑在墓地里回荡，显得分外瘆人，他本人看起来就像一具真正的尸体。那些食死徒沉默地低着头，没有一个人敢用力呼吸。哈莉·波特在这冰冷的氛围中再一次发起抖来——她现在知道伏地魔想干什么了，他想逐步摧毁她所看重的东西。而真正让她恐惧的是，她觉得伏地魔已经看透了她，他知道她的软肋，知道她对爱的深切怀疑，她害怕她会真的像他所说的那样，会把杀死父亲当做一件稀松平常的罪过。她想抗拒，可是伏地魔再一次靠近了她，把他的手指搁在她的脑袋边上。

很快她的灵魂就在另一具身体上了，她只消瞥一眼那双秀气修长的手就知道这具身体属于十六岁英俊不凡的汤姆·里德尔，她感觉到他的心情很轻松。他们俩一块儿脚步轻快地迈上蜿蜒的小路，一路月光清朗，鸟语啁啾，她像个正常的麻瓜高中生那样即将展开一场远足般悠闲，不时四处张望观赏着沿途的美景，微风和她喃喃细语，虽然她完全听不清它们在说些什么，但无论如何，这绝不该是一场屠杀的前奏。


	288. 逸出的日记本

很快她就透过橡树林望见了山坡上的一座府邸。哈莉通过附近黑色教堂的位置以及府邸熟悉的红屋顶判断出，这就是刚才伏地魔指给她看的那一座，是伏地魔父亲的家——虽然这种说法很是奇怪，但哈莉明白，把它称为伏地魔本人的家是极其不合适的。房子看起来非常精致，院子里铺着砾石，白色小道直通向门口，坡上则开放着蓝色的风信子，甚至还有一簇粉色的剪秋萝，只是上头笼罩着一层铅灰色的阴影。哈莉的双腿机械地朝那里移动着，她知道刚才落入眼底的一切并不是她自己用眼睛看到的，而是通过伏地魔的眼睛看到的。换言之，刚才颇有兴致观赏风景的人并不是哈莉，而是小汤姆·里德尔。

哈莉感到自己的精神从小汤姆的身体里分裂出来一点儿，去注意天边雪白、朦胧的月亮，同时拼命去感受空气中流淌过的苹果花的香味，她把微风想象成慈祥的母亲，想象眼前的花园在阳光下会有怎样斑斓的色彩和光线，她想象着这一切本该有多么美丽，但她没法阻止那一阵传遍全身的恐惧——小汤姆越是兴致盎然，他的那双手越是秀丽迷人就越叫她毛骨悚然，因为他已经开始摩挲他的魔杖了，他的动作文雅而温柔，魔杖被他从冰冷抚至温热，可是哈莉知道，他那双手里另有一个黑暗的世界。

但她渐渐被他影响了，现在像是她自己在抚摸魔杖，因为他们两人的魔杖本就是一体的，从魔杖的杖身渐渐传来一种兴奋的震颤，好像有朵纤弱的云在暴风雨中震荡。此时他把灵魂的一部分再次向她敞开了，她看到了伏地魔对父母的部分认知——他的母亲是个巫师，就住在这个村子里，她爱上了他的父亲，两人私奔结了婚，不久他的母亲就怀了他，他的父亲给这个孩子取了一个和他自己一模一样的名字：汤姆·里德尔。可是当他的父亲知道他母亲是个女巫之后，他就离开了，因为他害怕魔法，他回到他的麻瓜父母身边，从此再也没有回来过，他的母亲把他生出来之后就难产死了，他在孤儿院长大，直到邓布利多把他接到了霍格沃兹……

不知道为什么，哈莉竟然有一个奇怪的想法，即伏地魔并不特别仇恨他的父亲，因为即使此刻他的脚步离那房子越来越近，她也没感受到小汤姆身上应该越来越激烈的情感波动，没有苦涩的仇恨，反而带着一种奇特的骄傲，这是她在小巴蒂·克劳奇身上体会不到的。哈莉觉得比起小巴蒂来说，伏地魔更没有必要非要杀死他仅有血缘关系的父亲。

他们沿着砾石小道来到房门口。房子里亮着温暖的灯光，哈莉可以听到里面传来一些她不能分辨的属于尘世的声音，她举起魔杖，以为自己将要喊出“阿拉霍洞开”让里面的人大吃一惊，但发出的声音却是“荧光闪烁”，那亮光照亮了精巧的门廊，然后她看见一只白皙漂亮的手伸出来，优雅地按响了门铃。

她感到小汤姆在微微地期待着什么，他的右手把玩着那根魔杖，心情较之刚才更为放松，里面传来一声“谁呀”的询问，他漫不经心地答道“是我”，简直就像个晚归的孩子。一个老妇人走过来开了门，当她看到小汤姆的那一瞬间脸色顿时变得铁青，小汤姆则冲她微微颔首致意，表现得极有教养，但下一秒他就粗鲁地推开她挤了进去，他顺着灯光大踏步走向餐厅，随后在门口处站定，那儿正坐着他的祖父和父亲，他的祖母则从他身后闪了进去，站在他祖父身边。

不需要做更多的介绍，只需要看上一眼就能确定他们之间的血缘关系。哈莉能从对面三人那混合着厌恶和恐惧的脸上一下子就看出小汤姆的此次来访并不受人欢迎。哈莉还注意到这房子里没有第五个人（假如不把她算进去的话），这意味着老汤姆在回归之后并没有再娶，也没有其他孩子——照常理来说，他们就算恨汤姆的母亲，也不应该对小汤姆如此冷漠。当然，也许这里面还有别的她和伏地魔也不了解的内情，随着伏地魔母亲的死去已经无人知道她和老汤姆之间到底发生了什么，也许这段感情一开始就不是爱情，然后又随着对魔法的畏惧整个崩塌了？不过叫她最为心惊的是，她体会不到小汤姆对家人的愤怒，也体会不到他对亲情的渴望，他并不期待从他的三位血亲脸上看到什么温暖的笑容和毫不介怀的接纳……他所期待的是别的东西。也许就像她刚才分析的那样，小汤姆自出生的那一刻起，爱就已经离他远去了，有什么黑暗的东西一直蜷缩在他的内心深处。

忽然间他的意志忽然攫住了她，他的意志控制了她的，他现在强迫她按照他的想法去思考问题，把她裹挟进血缘的虚无里。他刚才的期待具体化了，他那潜在的、摧毁一些的力量终于要开始爆发了，可内核却仍然是平静——哈莉体会到了他真正期待的是什么，他不过是把他的父亲当做某种权力的象征，他只是即将斩断一种羁绊，割裂这种天生的血缘，根源不是情感而是哲学和文明，是一种冲动和本能的升华，这在某种意义上消解了罪恶，开始变得理所当然起来。她甚至想到，是谁把杀人归结于成罪恶的？就像无人能定义美和疯狂一样，没有人能审判别人……现在她也怀着期待掏出了魔杖，没等在场的其他三个人发出半声就了结了他们，用的是她（也许是她）最擅长的也最喜欢的索命咒。

当三具尸体倒下去时，餐桌上的食物犹在冒着丝丝热气，她觉得有些昏昏然、热乎乎的，甚至有种微妙的幸福感。但当她低下头去，仔细查看着那张如同小汤姆镜像一般的脸时，当她看到那张脸变得灰白，没有闭合的黑眼睛里还残留着恐惧时，不知道为什么，现场明明充斥着死寂，她的耳边却忽然响起了一阵惊惧的喘息，一股寒意穿透了她的皮肤，一直冷到她的胸膛，那双凸出来的黑眼睛一直瞪着她，像是不明白自己到底做错了什么，这目光好像打通了一条通道，阴沉的暗光似乎在告诉她，你也有和那个怪物一样的灵魂，你的黑暗就扎根于你的深层，你那不安分的种子早就种下了，和那个怪物一模一样……

冰冻的水从她胸中升了起来，切割着她的内脏，伏地魔那权威的意志还在摄住她，但是已经没有刚才那么强大了，因为他对他自己的父亲毫无怜悯和恐惧。她感到若是此时屈服于他的意志，她就会被彻底毁灭，所以她挣扎着，她的眼睛一眨不眨地紧盯着死人的脸，心底有个角落模糊的想着，她不能像伏地魔一样超越人性，她在她自己的脑子里、在幻想中寻求她最幸福的东西，这时一些呻吟没有先兆地在她耳边里响起来了，有人在呻吟，在她头部里面呻吟，也可能在小汤姆、在伏地魔的头部里呻吟：

“别动哈莉。别动哈莉，请别动哈莉！”

“别动哈莉，请不要，带我去吧，杀了我吧—— ” 

“ 别动哈莉！请别动……发发慈悲……发发慈悲……” 

妈妈——哈莉知道那是妈妈临终时的声音，妈妈在保护她，她心中又重新燃起对安全和温暖的热望——是的，她是有爱的，那张燃烧的火网就在她身上，在她内心最底层，这绝不是伏地魔能改变得了的，他休想控制她，她反过来要用这张火网缠住他，在他冰冻的黑夜里熊熊燃烧起来。尽管这让她多少觉得有些怪异，毕竟她好像从没这样需要过爱，就像这爱不过她在茫然中抓住的一根救命稻草，这一大团爱的火焰灼伤了她敏感的神经。不过她清楚地知道，它发生效力了，伤疤猛地疼痛起来，她疼痛的尖叫从伏地魔的灵魂中透出来，从她自己的嘴里发出来了，然后她就又看到那两只红色的眼睛。

伏地魔的脸上带着些许惊愕。这让哈莉感到一丝得意。她战胜他了，她想，她从他的精神力量里逃出来了，他没能用他的哲学征服她。不过她还没得意半秒钟，伏地魔已经举起了魔杖：

“钻心剜骨！”

哈莉从未经受过这样痛苦的折磨，这不是她第一次感受钻心咒，以前她为了训练自己的忍耐能力，给自己来过几次，她的手臂曾经断过一整晚，但那些都比不上现在这次。她全身的骨头都在燃烧，她的脑袋肯定是沿着伤疤裂开了，她的眼球在脑壳里疯狂地转动，她希望赶快停止……但是她忍耐着，用全身心的力量去抵抗，她想证明她并没有伏地魔所想的那么脆弱，她自信精神力量非常强大……

折磨突然结束了。她瘫软地挂在把她绑在伏地魔父亲墓碑上的绳索上，抬头透过一层雾气看着那双发光的红眼睛。夜空中回荡着食死徒的笑声，但是伏地魔没笑，他似乎觉得他的钻心咒并没达到预想的效果。

“谁锻炼了你的神经？”她听到伏地魔喃喃地问。他再一次靠近，在她脑子里翻检着，她不知道他要找什么，过了一会儿，有些足以让他勃然大怒的东西呈现在他面前了，一开始只是些普通的魔咒，接着是时间延长术、摄魂取念，然后是那些精神伤害魔咒，还有疗愈精神魔咒的特殊愈合咒，日记本就像个真正的老师一样，把这些毫不藏私地全都教给了哈莉·波特，他还锻炼了她对疼痛的忍耐力，他甚至让哈莉·波特操控那条蛇怪——莫非他还教会了她蛇语？然后是伏地魔熟悉的、他俩在斯莱特林的神圣密室里像两条蛇一样缠在一起的情景，他听到日记本告诉哈莉·波特那些关于她未来的美好设想，他亲亲热热地喊她“my girl”，他柔情蜜意地摸着她的脸……这些伏地魔一一翻看了，最后他退了出来，站在那里有一阵子没说话，哈莉故作傲慢地斜睨着她。

“看来我必须亲自杀死你了，哈莉·波特。”一会儿之后他告诉她，他的魔杖依然与她的太阳穴相连，那魔杖的一端闪烁着紫色的光芒，源源不断地朝着哈莉的脑袋发送着什么。哈莉的额头越来越疼了，有什么东西钻进了她的脑袋，企图和她的伤疤融为一体。

“早该如此了，亲爱的汤姆。”她再一次故意甜蜜地喊着他的名字，尽管她一点也不明白伏地魔怎么忽然转变思想了，可这阻止不了她嘴硬。她这种亲密称呼的恶趣味倒是跟小巴蒂很像，但伏地魔显然相当不喜欢。


	289. 她是我的

“把她放下来，虫尾巴，把她的魔杖还给她。你稍等一会儿，纳吉尼。”伏地魔他轻声说，大蛇在草地上游到了食死徒们站立的地方，像在等着吃哈莉的尸体。

虫尾巴把哈莉身上的绳子解开了，把她的魔杖还给了她。哈莉站直了身体，活动着麻木的手脚。在一瞬间，哈莉考虑过逃跑，但食死徒们很快围了上来，紧密地围在她和伏地魔周围，把那些没来的食死徒本应该站的空档都挤掉了。

只有小巴蒂·克劳奇还站在伏地魔身边，他兴奋得红光满面，似乎比伏地魔还盼着哈莉·波特早点死。

“主人，”他挨到伏地魔身边小声说，“能把她交给我吗？我想请求您给予我杀死哈莉·波特的荣誉……”他说着抽出了他自己的魔杖。

“巴蒂，我知道你是我最忠心耿耿的手下，”伏地魔举起手制止了小巴蒂的蠢蠢欲动。他对小巴蒂的评语让后者幸福得几乎晕厥过去，“我知道你一直不明白我的敌人那么多，为何我却只需要哈莉·波特的鲜血……因为这就像一个圆，一个周而复始的圆——我在哈莉·波特这里结束，自然要从她这儿开始。更何况……”他再次用长而细的手指抚摸哈莉的脸，“你瞧，她母亲留在她身体里的魔法也能保护我，我不会因为碰触哈莉·波特受伤了。”

“可能你们本来不需要那么麻烦，”哈莉揶揄说，她也不知道为什么死亡近在眼前，她的胆子反而大多了，她现在就想在临死之前消解眼前这黑暗的严肃和神圣，想把伏地魔的复活变成一个笑话，最好把他信奉的哲学也变成狗屁不通。“你们都知道我是个女孩，也许你们只用派虫尾巴每个月来偷一点……你想要多少都有。”她耸耸肩。

他俩现在都看着她了，哈莉大胆地迎向料想之中的愤怒目光——不过那主要是来自小巴蒂的，他看起来就想把她直接掐死，想体会手指在她脖子上收紧的快感，用魔杖满足不了他此刻的欲/望。叫她失望的是，伏地魔一点也没有显示出愤怒。他很宽容、很有耐心几乎是怪可爱地看着哈莉·波特，一副慈悲的样子。哈莉反而在这样的目光下败下阵来了。

伏地魔重新看着他最忠心的仆人，他的仆人也把视线从哈莉身上移开，专注地听着主人的训话。

“你当时没问过我原因就去做了，巴蒂。我让你把哈莉·波特转移到这里，你做到了。”伏地魔接着说，他的语气就像哈莉只是个物件儿，没必要把她的话当回事。他话里的另一层意思是，小巴蒂也不该把他自己的思想太当回事，没有必要明白每一个命令背后的含义，只需要去执行就够了。哈莉看到小巴蒂卑微地低下头去，他对他主子的意思倒是领会极快。“那么我现在要告诉你一件事，”他冷静地说，声调提高了一些，好让在场的食死徒都听到，“她是我的。我不允许其他人杀死她。”

“你学过决斗是不是，哈莉·波特？”伏地魔转过头轻声问道，红眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。

听了这话，哈莉想起两年前她曾参加过一个短期的决斗俱乐部，那好像是上辈子的事一样……她在那个俱乐部只学会了“除你武器”这样的缴械咒，这还是西弗勒斯·斯内普教给她的。这倒是一个简单的、只要能力够强就能无往不胜的神奇魔法，因为一个人一旦被缴械，他就很难再使出什么有效的魔法了，可她怀疑这是不是真能对抗伏地魔。当然，她在刚刚过去的这一整个学年里，也学会了不少攻击性的魔咒，可没有一个能和索命咒相提并论的。而且……这一次没有妈妈来拼死救她了……她完全没有保护。不过，这不等于她完全没有办法从这儿逃掉……既然食死徒们能幻影移形到这儿，这就表示起码这个禁制被打破了，也许她也可以……

“我们相互鞠躬吧，哈莉，”伏地魔说着欠了欠身，但他那张蛇脸始终望着哈莉，“来吧，礼节是要遵守的……邓布利多一定希望你表现得很有风度……向死神鞠躬吧，哈莉……”

食死徒们又哄笑起来。哈莉看到人群里卢修斯·马尔福一直低着他的头，他对她的现状似乎很满意，因为可能再也没人去影响他那了不起的儿子了，德拉科·马尔福再也不需要选边站了。

伏地魔那没有嘴唇的嘴巴露出了微笑。哈莉没有弯腰，他不会让伏地魔在杀她以前玩弄她……她不会让他得逞……

“如果你要动手就请快一点，”她毫不畏惧地说，“我没有义务完成你的仪式……”

“我说了，鞠躬。”伏地魔举起魔杖——哈莉感到脊梁骨一弯，好像有一只看不见的大手在无情地把她的后背往前按似的。

“你就只会这样？”当压力一消失，哈莉迅速直起了腰，“你就跟三岁的孩子一样幼稚，亲爱的汤姆——我真不明白你为什么要搞那么多花样，你荒谬的仪式感简直叫我发笑……”

“你没有一点敬畏的美德，哈莉·波特。”伏地魔评论道，他还是没被哈莉激怒，反而理性非常，和之前的疯狂完全两样了。似乎他理智的灵魂上升成了真正的见识和稳定的沉思，他现在活像一个真正的智者，像没了头发的邓布利多，正要向哈莉·波特传授些模糊不清的人生哲理。“但我不会否定你的个人感觉，因为我和邓布利多都很欣赏你身上这股生命力和富有激情的个性。不过我和邓布利多不同的是，我会不留情面，我会给你一点儿用得上的疼痛教育。”

伏地魔举起魔杖，但这次哈莉有所准备，她幻影移形到一个墓碑后面，同时听到一声巨响，伏地魔的咒语击毁了他父亲的墓碑。

她蜷缩在那墓碑后面，看了看四周，四周没有什么其他的屏障了，在刚才的战斗中，虫尾巴已经击毁了这里的大部分墓碑，除了塞德里克藏起来的地方，现在她几乎无处可去，她不能把伏地魔引到塞德里克的藏身处去。她嘲笑着自己刚才考虑得太简单了，她怎么可能从这儿逃离呢？尽管伏地魔不让别的食死徒动她，但他们肯定不会坐视她逃走的。

“我们可不是在捉迷藏，哈莉，”伏地魔轻声说，那冷酷的声音在渐渐靠近，“你躲不过我……你何不像你父亲那样，昂首挺胸，接受死亡？”

哈莉还不知道自己父亲死时的情形。不过她从伏地魔的语气中能猜到，他一样是为了保护她牺牲的，他还昂首挺胸傲视着伏地魔，并不畏惧即将到来的死亡。仅这一点他就比害怕死亡的伏地魔强得多了。她的心头猛地为她的父母窜出一缕骄傲，顷刻间着感情就涨满整个胸膛——她听着伏地魔步步逼近，格兰芬多天生的勇气和鲁莽又回来了，她心里只有一个念头，这念头超越了恐惧和理智：她不能像捉迷藏的小孩一样，蜷缩在这里死去；她不能跪倒在伏地魔的脚下……她要像她父亲一样站着死去，要在自卫中死去，即使这自卫是不可能的……

不等伏地魔的蛇脸转过墓碑，哈莉站了起来……她握紧魔杖，举在身前，闪身冲了出去，正对着伏地魔，大声喊道：“除你武器！”

她不知道自己干嘛要选这个魔咒，在喊出来的那一刹那，她觉得自己有点自大了，她怎么可能缴得了伏地魔的械？也许她在被内心英雄气概鼓舞的时候，觉得这个魔咒能让自己显得最镇定并且死得最快？

伏地魔也有准备。在哈莉喊出的同时，伏地魔喊道：“阿瓦达索命！”一道绿光从伏地魔的魔杖中射出，正和哈莉魔杖中的红光相遇。哈莉心知自己这次死定了，伏地魔干掉她只需一个照面，正如假穆迪之前猜测的那样，他们俩打心底里都不相信所谓爱的魔法真能拯救她。不知怎么，她又对自己下意识的行动有点后悔——她明明没必要这么做的，可是再转念一想，即使不站出来，她就能逃脱得了死亡吗？她不是在伏地魔复活的那一刻就已经明白了自己的命运吗？

但她没倒下去。奇迹出现了，她的魔杖突然像通了电似的振动起来——一道细细的耀眼的金光连接着两根魔杖，她惊奇地看到对面伏地魔的脸上也充满了疑惑……过了一会儿，他们俩被这金光抬了起来，直升到天上，渐渐地金光裂开了，可两根魔杖依然被无数道光弧连接着，慢慢地形成了一道金色的网，哈莉无法用任何知识解释这一切，她隐约感觉到，这可能真的和某种爱的魔法相关，但这怎么可能呢？难道这还和邓布利多所说的与血缘相关的保护性魔法有关？她根本猜不出这里头的门道……此时她看到伏地魔脸上的惊愕更明显了，显而易见的是，起码眼前这光景不是伏地魔造成的，不是他搞的新花样。他对眼前的情景也十分震惊，竭力想挣断连接两根魔杖的散裂光丝，哈莉的魔杖猛地震颤起来，她几乎要握不住了，这时她的脑袋里忽然响起了一阵熟悉的音乐，有个她熟悉的声音唱道，不要断开连接……

那是凤凰的声音。她只见过一只凤凰，邓布利多的福克斯。她牢牢地握住了魔杖——现在她确定了，不管伏地魔是怎么看待他自己的父母和邓布利多的，她的父母一直爱着她，邓布利多则一直都在关注她，他从没放弃她，从没真的让他的学生身处险境，上一次他送来了格兰芬多宝剑，这一次凤凰的歌声在她的内心响起——这一定代表了什么，她告诉自己，这绝对代表着什么，她需要相信邓布利多，邓布利多不可能对她的安危无动于衷！


	290. 回到霍格沃兹

哈莉从没那么集中精神过，她看到连接她和伏地魔的金丝上出现了一些光珠，那光珠随着她意志力的逐渐强大渐渐朝着伏地魔滚了过去，她越是集中精神，身体就越热，胸膛涨得更疼，那光珠便一刻不停地朝着伏地魔滚过去，与伏地魔的魔杖相连了，伏地魔的魔杖发出了一阵痛苦的尖叫，回响不绝……然后——伏地魔的红眼睛吃惊地瞪大了——一只由浓烟形成的人手飞出了杖尖，消失不见了……是他为虫尾巴制造的那只断手……又一阵痛苦的叫声……一个更大的物体从伏地魔的杖尖冒出来，浓烟组成的一个人头，紧接着是手臂和身体……那是哈莉在梦里见过的、被伏地魔杀死的麻瓜老头，一个幽魂……紧接着是伯莎·乔金斯，他们鼓励着哈莉，接着来的是一个哈莉今晚想得最多的人……

一个长头发的女子的幽灵落在地上，直起身子注视着她……哈莉眼睛望着她母亲的面孔，双肩猛烈地抖动着。

“你爸爸也来了……”她轻声说，“他想见你……会没事的……顶住……”

哈莉的身上出现了一种难以遏制的激动，她情不自禁地紧紧抓住手里的魔杖，以防止自己在眩晕之下把魔杖扔掉。然后她看到了，一个头发蓬乱的高个儿男子——詹姆·波特的灵魂从伏地魔的杖尖升起，像他妻子一样落到地上，直起身子。他们走近哈莉，低头看着她，用同样遥远、带着回响的声音对她说话，她感到这些话在轻柔地触摸着她，那白蓝色的太阳就从莉莉和詹姆的身后照射过来，灿烂溢彩的阳光似乎渗透了她的每一根神经，那些光芒坚决地驱走了她心底的焦虑和扭曲，直到她的内心也充满了炽烈的火焰，直到最后一丝黑暗也被驱散，那阳光似乎只聚焦在她一个人身上。

“连接断开后，我们只能待一小会儿……但我们会为你争取时间……你必须拿到门钥匙，它会把你带回霍格沃茨……明白吗，哈莉？”

“明白。”哈莉喘着气说，魔杖在她手里滑动，她拼命抓住它。

“撒吧，”她父亲小声说，“准备快跑……现在就撒……”

哈莉拼命把魔杖向上一挑，金线断裂了，幽魂们把伏地魔围在中间，她趁这个机会赶快瞬移到了塞德里克藏身的地方，拽住了他的胳膊。就在这时，她听见伏地魔喊道：“击昏她！”食死徒们的咒语在她身后嗖嗖追来，打烂了这儿所有的石碑。但由于伏地魔刚才的警告，没人使出致命的咒语。得益于幽魂们的帮助和伏地魔的自大，哈莉得到了喘息的时间。

“奖杯飞来！”她用魔杖指着三强杯喊道。奖杯腾空向她飞来。哈莉一把抓住杯柄——一阵旋风袭来，她只来得及听到伏地魔一声狂怒的叫喊，就和塞德里克一起回去了。

片刻之后，她感到自己摔在了地上，她闭着眼睛一动不动。所有的力气似乎都跑光了。她的头晕得厉害，额头的伤疤一直在隐隐灼痛。她紧紧地抱住手里仅有的两样东西：三强奖杯和塞德里克的身体——她知道她应该站起来把塞德里克唤醒，可是她动弹不得。

在离开了伏地魔的家、离开了她父母的幽魂之后，她的脑子就开始恍惚不清了，阳光消失了，脑海边缘的黑暗再次聚集起来，它们渐渐刺入了她的骨骼之中，刺入了她的思想和情感之中，她的心再一次阴郁紧张起来，她开始思考一些刚才她来不及想清楚的事：她是不是逃离得过于顺利了？她甚至只是受了点皮外伤，手腕上留着被捆绑的伤痕，除此之外呢？她要用什么来证明她见过伏地魔？她知道邓布利多和她的朋友们是一定会相信她的，可是别人呢？

忽然一阵声浪淹没了她，令人迷惑，到处都是声音，脚步声、叫嚷声……一双有力的大手抓住了她，把她翻了过来。

“哈莉！哈莉！”

她睁开眼睛。眼前是繁星点点的夜空，阿不思·邓布利多蹲在她身前，她知道自己已回到了迷宫边缘。她放开了奖杯和塞德里克，双手紧紧地抓住了邓布利多的手腕，望着邓布利多时而清晰时而模糊的脸，她从喉咙里迸出一声抽泣，一阵奇妙而博大的悲哀将她彻底攫住，刚才在伏地魔那儿受到的所有委屈和灵魂对抗带来的重压一下子击倒了她，让她自觉无比软弱，她才知道自己刚才实际上一点儿都不镇定，她只是压抑着，以她只有十四岁的阅历和成熟度去斗争。现在她已经竭尽全力，但还没彻底爆发，直到邓布利多那透亮的、带着悲慨和柔情的蓝眼睛看着她，他用她从没听过的、富有感情的声调再次喊了一声：

“哈莉……”

他的声音温暖而柔和，这温暖的波涛猛地罩向有着强烈感情需要的哈莉全身，她把他的手抓得更用力了，整个上身听到了某种超自然力的声声召唤似的扎进了他的怀里，她在他怀里异常激烈地颤抖着，仿佛他们之间有根炽热的锁链……这锁链和伏地魔也有着千丝万缕的关系。两行放松的泪水顺着她的面颊滴落在邓布利多有着金色绣线的白袍上……哈莉一方面对自己能在邓布利多面前有这样的激情爆发感到无比心惊，而另一方面，她感到她似乎也在借着泪水掩盖自己极其阴暗的一面，她没法把握这阴暗，她不知道它是在和伏地魔接触之后才衍生出来的，还是完全属于她自己的。

“怎么了？出了什么事？”一个刺耳的声音传来，是魔法部长康纳利·福吉，哈莉不得不脱离了邓布利多的怀抱。

邓布利多依然半托着她的身体，他似乎觉得此时的哈莉分外脆弱，或者他觉得她可以在他这儿放松一点儿。但哈莉从地上站了起来，再次挺直了脊背，和刚才面对伏地魔时一模一样。刚刚那软弱的一瞬已经被时间抛在了脑后，她又活过来了，因为她知道战斗又开始了，与康纳利·福吉的斗争不会比和伏地魔的斗争更轻松，她没看到在她身后邓布利多投来的含义复杂的眼神，他像是在说，你可以不必时刻都战斗的，但他说不出口。

“他回来了，”哈莉看着面前两位魔法界权势最高的人高声宣布，“伏地魔回来了。”

人群一阵骚动。康纳利·福吉的脸色苍白，神情惶恐地看着她身边昏睡的塞德里克。

“上帝啊……迪戈里！”他说，“邓布利多……他死了！”

“不，他没有——别紧张，部长先生，”她对福吉掀了一下嘴唇，表示对他大惊小怪的小小嘲弄。“他只是被我用魔咒击昏了。”她掏出魔杖来，把塞德里克从昏睡中弄醒。她现在没刚才那么紧张了，刚才她忘了起码她还有一个证人，塞德会帮她证明她没有说谎，他会告诉大家伏地魔真的回来了。

塞德里克立刻从地上爬了起来，掏出了魔杖。“哈莉，”他神情恐慌，还停留在伏地魔即将出现的那恐怖的刹那。他一把抓住了哈莉的胳膊，手攥得死死的，生怕她又自作主张跑掉了。“你留在这儿，我去对付他。”他鲜少这般强硬地说，鲜少这样命令式的语言，他强硬的一面完全暴露了，此刻他比哈莉更像个怒狮。哈莉默不作声，只是柔情满怀地望着他英俊急切的脸。她要告诉他他已经安全了，没事了，可是她刚张开嘴正要说些什么时，塞德里克忽然上前，有力的双臂轻轻一举，把她整个人抱了起来。哈莉的视线陡然上升，吓得尖叫了一声——她真是做梦也想不到他会这么做。他俩周围的人惊奇地看着这一幕，谈话声渐渐小了。

“我找个安全的地方，哈莉，你得藏起来，你必须藏起来。”塞德里克说着伸出了一只手，固定住哈莉的下巴，好让她那不安分的双眼专注到他身上——哈莉好像吓呆了，茫然地看着眼前熟悉又陌生的男孩。“好吗，哈莉？”他把脸凑过去问，嘴唇几乎要挨上她的嘴唇，他扣着她下巴的手指就在她柔嫩的嘴唇边上，他现在非要得到哈莉正面的回应不可。

“塞德……”女孩慌乱地地喊着他的名字，眼神不停地朝四周瞟去，暗示他注意一下周围的人群，但是塞德里克不为所动。她的神情那么动人，他没法去看别的东西，他几乎忘记了危险，想要在她微微堵起的嘴唇上亲一下。

“答应我，藏起来，哈莉。”他几乎在哀求她。

“……好。”她不情愿地答道。她现在不敢看周围的人的反应了，她扶着他的肩膀，示意他放下她下来。

塞德里克还抱着她，他转过头去，想要在周围找到一个能躲开虫尾巴攻击的安全之处，好把哈莉藏起来，然后他就看到了他的校长，邓布利多那关怀的蓝眼睛和魔法部长康纳利·福吉的若有所思的棕色双眼，接着是其他人微微张大的嘴巴。

塞德里克的脸迅速涨红。他连忙把哈莉·波特从他肩膀上放下来，帮着她站稳。虽然他完全不明白发生了什么事，但是他还是试图张嘴说些什么，好保住哈莉·波特想要保住的秘密。只是一时之间他挑不出一句合适的话。慌乱之下，他偷偷看了一眼站在他身旁的哈莉，她没有看他一眼，也没有说什么来缓和现场尴尬的气氛，似乎她的心也慌乱无比，找不到应对的语言。她的脸容看起来非常平静，可是塞德里克却眼尖地看到她的耳垂微微泛起了红色，那绿色的双眼与绯红的双唇轻颤着，暗淡的夜色中似乎有一朵看不见的花正朝他散发着诱人的芳香，那柔美的躯体似乎还贴着他的身体，就在这么多人面前。他感到自己的心砰砰乱跳起来，血液里醉意上涌。尽管这是那么不合时宜，但他在羞怯和激情的双重夹击之下，眼前开始模糊，他的心似乎逐渐沉入到一种美好得砰砰直跳的情绪之中。


	291. 和福吉的斗争

“这是怎么回事，哈莉？”过了一会儿，塞德里克终于小声问道。

“我们回来了，塞德。”哈莉回答。

“你救了我，哈莉。”他表情非常复杂，哈莉回头看他，她从来没见过他的脸这么真实过——这不是在说他之前虚伪，而是这是他第一次在别人面前也没克制他自己的情绪，这一刻礼貌从他身上彻底脱落了。哈莉着迷地看着他的脸，尤其注视着他大大的蓝灰色的眼睛下那疲倦的浅浅的青色，那儿比他漂亮的眼睛更能体现出他的俊美。他的眉间满是颤动的不安，他像是有点责怪她的自作主张，但更多的是一种深深的迷恋，哈莉知道他把她击昏他、独自面对伏地魔的行为看做是完全无私的美德，尽管哈莉吸心底对此并不承认。

哈莉不知道的是，塞德里克还从这件事里看到她完整坚强的自我——虽然哈莉什么都没告诉他，但他已经用思想替她补全了她和伏地魔是怎么斗争的，那肯定那带着让人陶醉的疯狂以及与之相对的纯粹理性……她救了他，从伏地魔的手上，他唯一遗憾的是没能亲眼目睹哈莉的英姿，没能和她并肩作战。哈莉那朦胧的目光望向她时，他一个劲地盯着她，毫无抵抗能力……哈莉感到他又一次露出了果肉给她看，并诚心邀请她品尝。这让她的胃里暖暖的，嘴唇发干——这当然也是阳光，不过不是暴烈的，是和煦而诗意的，一种懒洋洋的诱人罪恶……应该说，她更愿意在这样毫无压力的阳光下徜徉。

“重要的是我们回来了，塞德。”哈莉避重就轻地说，及时地堵住了塞德即将出口的疑问。她知道塞德的迷人也到此为止了，因为她看到他的父母正从人群里挤出来，她知他还没习惯展露他自己的心，他的利齿不过几分钟就收了回去，脸上习惯性地带上了他最得体的笑容。这时西里斯也从人群里走过来，把他的教女紧紧地抱了一下：“哈莉，你没事吧？我早就知道——我早就知道会出这样的事——到底怎么回事？”他的话里满是担忧。

这时韦斯莱夫人和她的儿子们像潮水一样全都挤了过来，比尔一副大哥哥的样子，理所当然地走在最前面，弗莱德和乔治则想使劲挤到他前面去……人群里还夹着一个担心得几乎昏过去的赫敏·格兰杰。他们把塞德里克和他的家人挤远了，差点把邓布利多和福吉也挤到一边去了，不过好在他们对这两位还存有一点敬意，多少留了些力气。不远处，西弗勒斯·斯内普和几个教授站在一起，目光阴沉地看着这边，好像在等候邓布利多的指示。德拉科·马尔福则交叉着双臂，困难地控制着自己那有点不听话的想往前迈的双腿。

“你没事吧？”韦斯莱们异口同声地问哈莉。

“我没事，”她朝他们摇摇头。

“哈莉，我觉得你应该让庞弗雷夫人检查一下，看看有没有受伤，”西里斯在人群里困难地说，他拉住哈莉的手几乎要被挤开了，“然后最好去休息一下。”

“我们送你去！”嘈杂的声音说，哈莉忍不住笑了起来，她根本分辨不出是谁说的，好像大家都异口同声地认为她应该赶快去休息一下。接着她被人群裹挟着向外移动，她确实太累了，从精神到肉体，现在她只想赶快躺到床上去，不要被任何人打扰，就这样坐上好久好久，直到沉沉睡去，再也不要再有任何思想、任何感觉，但是……

“请先等等……我要先跟邓布利多说几句话。”她说，人群停住了脚步，她转向邓布利多，发现他也刚好想要让她留下来。“邓布利多教授，穆迪——不，小巴蒂用复方汤剂变成了穆迪的样子，就是他主导了这次阴谋，让伏地魔复活了……我担心……”

“我认为在事实彻底查清之前，我们不能随意下定论说神秘人已经复活，哈莉·波特。”福吉严肃地说，“你要为自己的言论负责任，不要散布恐慌，你知道普通人有多容易被谣言影响吗？”

“我有证据，先生。”哈莉大声说，“我有证据！”

“那也得等我们评估了之后才能称之为证据，”他冷酷地说，“你说疯眼汉穆迪是巴蒂·克劳奇先生的儿子乔装的，那么你的证据呢？——阿不思，请让人把你的教授请过来，我们可以一起去你的办公室对质。”

“他不在这儿了，先生，”哈莉说，“他已经被伏地魔召回了，他的任务已经完成，他有什么理由不回到他的主人身边呢？”

“这么说你没有证据，哈莉·波特。”康纳利·福吉慢吞吞地说，“我还是坚持我们应该把穆迪找出来，不管他是活着还是死了——只有找到他，真相才能水落石出。”

“这很容易，康纳利。”邓布利多插嘴说，哈莉看到他脸上没有慈祥的微笑，镜片后的眼睛里没有了愉快的火花，“我们都知道复方汤剂需要不间断地配制，才能维持得了较长时间，这就表示冒充者需要把真穆迪留在身边——也就是说，如果哈莉·波特说的是真的，那真的阿拉斯托·穆迪应该还在他自己的办公室里，被假冒者藏了起来。”

“那我们马上去那儿看看，教授。”哈莉立刻说，不给康纳利·福吉影响别人的机会。

“当然。”福吉说，一副非常想得知真相的样子。

邓布利多点了几个教授的名，还叫上了西里斯和塞德里克跟着一起去，他让韦斯莱一家先去医院那边等一会儿。

很快他们来到了穆迪的办公室，邓布利多用魔杖打开了紧闭的房门，哈莉看到里面的陈设和她平时看到的一模一样，到处堆满了神奇的小玩意儿，桌上一个不起眼的地方，还放着叠起来的活点地图。

这么说小巴蒂走得非常仓促。除了随身物品之外，他没带走别的东西……哈莉一边想着，一边抢着上前在桌上搜索了一番，偷偷地把地图塞进了自己的袖子，她必须要说，在邓布利多和斯内普的眼皮底下干这事不容易。

“他什么有用的东西也没留下。”她若无其事地说，“当时伏地魔召唤了他两次他才到，当他出现的时候，脸上还带着穆迪的魔眼，我猜他虽然走得很仓促，但重要的东西都带在身上了。”

“你编的故事倒像是那么回事，哈莉。”康纳利说，“但这意思就像是在说，你连基本的物证都没有，更别说人证了。”

“但是他带不走穆迪，哈莉。别着急——你和塞德里克先到一边休息一下。”邓布利多冲他俩点了点头，但他们谁也不好意思坐下，只好局促地站在一边，穆迪的办公室里从没挤进来这么多人。邓布利多掏出魔杖，打开了很多柜子的门，但是一无所获。最后他来到一只有七把锁的箱子跟前，费了一番功夫才把这七把锁打开，当他掀开箱盖，在场的大多数人都惊叫起来。

箱底竟然是一个大坑，像是一间地下室。约莫三米深的地板上躺着一个人，骨瘦如柴，仿佛睡着了。是真正的疯眼汉穆迪。他的木腿不见了，魔眼的眼皮下是空的，花白的头发少了好几撮。

邓布利多爬进箱子里，轻轻落到熟睡的穆迪身旁，俯身看着他。

“被击昏了——中了夺魂咒——非常虚弱。”他说，“当然啦，他们需要让他活着。西弗勒斯，你把他交给庞弗雷夫人，还好他暂时还没有生命危险——半个小时之后，带两杯镇定药水到我办公室来。”

斯内普过来照办了，他今天晚上到现在也没发过言，哈莉不由得看了一眼他的左臂——刚才伏地魔召唤食死徒的时候，他手臂上的黑魔标记疼痛过吗？斯内普走得很快，她又回头看了福吉一眼，魔法部长的脸上满布阴云，似乎在想该怎么完美地处理眼前这个事件，哈莉知道他肯定不希望伏地魔回来。她知道这意味着邓布利多将重新统领魔法界，福吉肯定不希望看到这样一幕。

——但是他又能怎么样呢？哈莉轻蔑地想。只要邓布利多愿意，他可以随时让福吉滚下台，甚至叫他死。这时一个奇怪的念头闪现了：要是邓布利多不愿意呢？小巴蒂那些关于邓布利多畏惧权力的话一个不备就掠过她的心头，她赶快把它们压制下去了。

“事情很明显了，”邓布利多站起身来下了结论，“确实有人冒充了穆迪教授……”

“但是没人能证明他就是小巴蒂·克劳奇。”福吉急匆匆地说，“没人看见他……”

“我看见了，先生。”哈莉说，她的声音不大，但是足以让房间里其他声音都消失，“我亲眼目睹他是怎么从穆迪教授变成小巴蒂·克劳奇的，我亲眼看到那只魔眼从他的眼球里弹出来，没一会儿就变成了小巴蒂·克劳奇……”


	292. 塞德里克的艰难抉择

“那你倒是说说，他长得什么样？”

“他很瘦，一头稻草色的头发，眼窝很深，下巴有点短……”

“有人告诉过你他长得什么样子？”福吉根本不相信哈莉真的亲眼见过小巴蒂，“你以前从没见过他？”

“他一直被关在阿兹卡班，我怎么可能见过他？”哈莉面不改色地说了谎。她当然看见过小巴蒂，就在邓布利多的冥想盆里，邓布利多也知道她看到过，他们还就这件事讨论了一番……此时邓布利多没有纠正她，哈莉不由得怀疑起邓布利多的正直来，但是她又不得不承认，她喜欢他这样，因为这看起来像是在维护她的声誉，更进一步说，她觉得自己似乎和邓不利多的心灵靠近了一些，他不再是纯然正义的标杆了，可同时她又很害怕，因为她不能确定邓布利多对她是不是也是这样真假难辨。

邓布利多那机警锐利的蓝眼睛似乎钻透一切、深入一切地望着哈莉和福吉，福吉在这样的眼神下退缩了。

“我暂且相信你见到了他，”他勉勉强强地说，“但是其他的事呢？这里没有一个可信的证人能证明小巴蒂就是穆迪，更没有人能证明神秘人已经回来了，阿不思，你总不能把这个小孩的话当真……”

他把脸转向哈莉，他朝哈莉跨了一步，似乎在威胁她：“那你倒说说看，你都看见了什么？”

“我认为可以这些明天再谈。”西里斯强硬地说，他把一只手放在哈莉的肩膀上。“她已经太累了……邓布利多，让她睡一觉吧。让她好好休息休息一下吧？”

哈莉心头涌起对西里斯的感激之情，但是她知道今晚她躲不过去……她不希望把这件事留到明天，她害怕明天精神就彻底松懈了。邓布利多仿佛没听见西里斯的话。他朝哈莉探过身子，哈莉勇敢地抬起头，注视着那双蓝色的眼睛。

“哈莉，你怎么想？”他温和地问。

“我没事，邓布利多教授。我可以告诉大家我在迷宫里触摸门钥匙后发生了什么。”

“就让她先休息一会儿吧，邓布利多教授。”塞德里克插进来说，“我也触摸了门钥匙——我来说。”

邓布利多看了他一会儿，点了点头：“——我们换个地方，去我的办公室说。”

他们一起离开了穆迪的办公室，塞德里克跟在哈莉身边，一路上他都想说些什么，可不管是安慰哈莉的话，还是要问问哈莉愿不愿意让他来说，亦或他希望哈莉一会儿给他补充补充，可这些全都说不出口。好像有什么隐藏得特别深的顾虑翻涌上来，他不想让哈莉觉得他自作主张，可是刚才他在大庭广众之下已经自作主张了；他也不希望哈莉感到些微的不舒服，可是他刚才可能已经让她不舒服了。他一直都沉迷于哈莉的神秘诱人，一直觉得自己能够在他俩的关系里把握一个限度，但这一切在刚才那极度担忧的一抱中消失殆尽了——他现在没办法把握什么了，他不知道自己会干出什么来……一种彷徨茫然占据了他的心头，让他整个人都惶惶不安起来。

哈莉倒是没想那么多，她完全不知道男孩内心的挣扎，倒是感到他的举动颇为贴心，她喜欢刚才那个情不自禁地完全不顾忌他人的拥抱，尽管它可能会给她带来很多麻烦，比如一会儿要跟很多人解释之类，但她不能否认的是，她太喜欢这温和的男孩热情爆发的瞬间了。她很喜欢这种剥葱头的感觉，一层又一层地剥下去，把叶片从男孩心灵的球茎上慢慢地掀开，即使最后什么也不剩下。

邓布利多的房间里可以容纳不少人，他们刚到，西弗勒斯·斯内普就带着镇定药水来了，邓布利多让他把它们给哈莉和塞德里克，他们俩现在一起坐在桌子的一侧，邓布利多和福吉坐在他们对面，而西里斯和其他教授挤在多出来的空位上——大家都知道哈莉和塞德除了要把事实尽可能详尽地说出来之外，他们还肩负着让福吉相信伏地魔真的回来了的重任。

当然，站在邓布利多的角度说，他并不觉得这是哈莉和塞德的任务，他认为这是他的事，是他的义务。不过他知道哈莉宁愿她自己亲自口述，亲自面对福吉，他知道她喜欢战斗和把控大局的感觉，尽管她几乎无法把控。

“说吧，塞德。说说你们在迷宫里到底发生了什么。”邓布利多说。

“好的，邓布利多教授。”塞德里克深深地吸了一口气，开始向他们叙述，在正式开始之前，他望了哈莉一眼，似乎想要得到她的允许。哈莉对他微微一笑，鼓励他勇敢地陈述出全部事实——是的，这里头的一切都没什么好隐瞒的，而且她相信有了刚才的前车之鉴，塞德里克一定不会随意暴露出他们俩之间的亲密关系，刚才那一幕其实也是有办法补救的。比如可以把他抱起她的行为解释成两个勇士之间互相帮助的友谊……也许吧。

不过还得提醒他。房间里的人太多了，每个人都用审视的目光看着塞德里克，她多少有点担心他会不会在重压之下又忽然爆发出难以遏制的激情。不过，用什么方法来提醒他呢？她一时想不到什么好法子。

“我们一直都怀疑有人将哈莉的名字投进了火焰杯，”塞德里克开始描述起来，他的声音很好听，声线清亮，吐字清晰，思维非常敏捷，选取的开端也相当合适，只是这个“我们”的用词可能会让有心人浮想联翩，哈莉不由得看了西里斯和斯内普一眼，只见西里斯正全神贯注地望着塞德，他好像很想问问“我们”都有谁，斯内普则阴沉沉地看了她一眼，脸上的肌肉没有丝毫颤动，就像它们都死了一样。哈莉觉得自己似乎多虑了，也许这个词并没有她想象的那么敏感。

“所以我和哈莉就选择了一起前进，我们想把这个幕后黑手揪出来……”

“这么说你们是相信了小巴蒂，也就是假穆迪的推论，还记得吗，当时是他第一个站出来说有黑巫师陷害了哈莉·波特，”福吉阴阳怪气地说，“你们怎么能相信他？”

“是的，先生。他演得非常逼真，很符合一个优秀傲罗对黑巫师的判断，这也是我们没能第一时间认出他真面目的原因。”塞德里克和和气气地说，他在福吉面前倒是一点儿也不着急，话也说得滴水不漏，让人不由自主就想要相信他。哈莉自诩很有政治敏感，可是跟塞德里克的这天生的温和文雅中带着让人信服的力量相比，似乎还是略逊一筹。

“那倒是，连邓布利多都没能看出来。”福吉说，他自然而然地把邓布利多拖下了水，哈莉真想当面骂他一顿，但是还不到她说话的时间，塞德也立刻做出了反应。

“因为他平时流露出的对黑巫师的仇恨太真实了，”他解释说，“大家都认为，一个黑巫师不可能这样仇恨别的黑巫师……当然，现在我们明白了，他也许只是痛恨别人不够忠心，没把他的主人接回来罢了。”

哈莉对他的话感到分外惊奇。塞德里克并没有亲耳听到小巴蒂·克劳奇那番剖白，却精准地猜中了他的心态。他这一番话不但替邓布利多解了围，还让其他人都领会到小巴蒂的可怕之处。

“我和哈莉同时到达了终点，因此哈莉提议我们一起举起三强杯，”他聪明地没在小巴蒂的话题上做过多的纠缠，直接谈到大家最关心的事，那就是他们一再提起的门钥匙，到底是什么回事。塞德谈到他们是如何被伪装成三强杯的门钥匙带到了一个墓地，他们是怎么看到虫尾巴抱着一个布包，虫尾巴是怎么收到指令打算杀死他，他又是怎么被哈莉救下来，两个人又是如何躲在墓碑后面，哈莉如何击昏了他独自面对伏地魔……

“等一等，”就在塞德里克慷慨陈词，诉说哈莉·波特是如何伟大，其他人都分外紧张的时候，福吉忽然打断了他的话，“请你在说一遍，你说你看到了虫尾巴？你看到他的脸了吗？”

哈莉的心为他的这个问题猛地一跳，她猜到福吉想问什么了，塞德，你可千万别上他的当！

“我看到了，先生。”塞德彬彬有礼地说。

“那么能不能给我们仔细形容一下你看到的那个包裹？”福吉接着问。

“好的，部长先生。”塞德说，他的心和哈莉一样震荡起来，他怎么不知道福吉其实是想问什么呢？可是他没有办法拒绝。他详细地描述了那个包裹的样子，说那里面应该包着一个婴儿，但那不是婴儿，他听到了它发出了让虫尾巴干掉他的指令，那非常清晰……

但是福吉不管这些。他粗暴地打断了塞德的分析和描述，他的话像丢在冰面上的石头子一样无情：“所以你根本没有看到这个包裹里装的是什么，对吗？你也没有亲眼看到那句话是从神秘人的嘴里发出来的对吗？”

塞德想说不是，他什么都看见了，他几乎要张开嘴赶快证明他应该证明的一切，尤其是现场这么多人看着他，邓布利多校长、院长们还有哈莉·波特本人。他们全用一种期待的、几乎是屏住呼吸的目光看着他，像无数块巨石压在他年轻的心上，他感到自己的心立刻乏力败落下来，他想开口，想说些什么辩白一下，想把话题岔开，但是他的头部好像瘫痪了，片刻之后他觉得自己全身都瘫痪了，连哈莉·波特把手放到他腿上提醒他什么才是正确的回应他都没有感觉到。他怎么也想不到自己会落到这个境地，一个人怎么会被道德束缚到连善意的谎言都说不出来？一个人又怎么会被沉重而顽强的真实逼得喘不过气？

“也就是说，除了哈莉·波特坚称自己看到了伏地魔之外，没有人真的见过他，对吗？你说过后来你昏过去了。”他的耳朵听到福吉犹在喋喋不休地说着说着，好像魔鬼的呓语在空中回响，“我知道你是个诚实的孩子，我现在问你——你亲眼见过伏地魔吗？”


	293. 深切的怀疑

塞德里克终于感到哈莉·波特的手了，她不轻不重地掐了他的大腿一下，他差点从椅子上弹起来，几乎打翻了桌上那两个斯内普带来的杯子。他瞥了身旁的哈莉一眼，她正看着他，悄悄地用眼神向他示意，他怎么会不明白呢？她用不着这么做他就知道福吉问题的正确答案，这当然也是道德的一种——这个答案它符合一种曲折的道德，能让所有自己人都高兴。反之如果他不这么做，就可能会造成一系列严重的后果。除了会让哈莉离他越来越远之外，还可能会造成魔法界的剧烈动荡，这可怕的后果显然不是他能承受的。

这件事无论怎么思考都很容易得出结论，摆在他面前的只有这顺遂的一条阳光大道，但是他的心里忽然响起了一股巨大的噪音。要知道多年来他所受的教育之一便是诚实，诚实之外是谦逊和礼貌，这构成了他人生的全部——而且有一点很是关键，他以他非凡的眼光已经看出，即使他承认他看到了伏地魔的脸，福吉还是不会接受的，他既然可以当着这么多人面怀疑哈莉，那自然也可以怀疑他，福吉可以完全不听霍格沃兹任何人的证词，甚至还能以这个谎言作为基点，将整个事实全都击碎——

似乎是他血液里的机敏和冲动，这匹已经被道德驯服却依然自由的野兽仍然在凝望着森林，它在哈莉身处危险之时已经被激起了，现在即使是哈莉·波特本人也无法叫它安分下来，塞德里克知道这场他内心世界的战争意味着怎样的悲惨，但他仍然坚强地说了一句：

“是的，先生，我没有看见。”

他不敢去看在场其他人的脸。当他决意要说出事实的时候他没有看哈莉了，他只感到那只停在他大腿上的手微微一颤，手的主人没料到他竟会这么回答，一下子就缩了回去，他的心沉了下去，这次没有什么温暖和神秘了，只有冰冷。

“但是哈莉看见了，”他听到自己空洞地说，语言似乎并非来自他的大脑，“何不让她说说这之后的事？”

“这很没意思，阿不思。”福吉没接他的话，他有些坐立不安，似乎能想到接下来会发生什么所以尽力加以阻止，“你就叫我们来听这两个未成年孩子的话？你——你相信他们？”

“我当然相信，”邓布利多说，“正如你所认为的那样，塞德里克确实是一个诚实的孩子，这一点我们刚刚已经确认过了——我认为哈莉·波特也同样诚实，是吗，哈莉？”

他话里有话，他在提醒她不必无谓地说谎，以免一丁点谎言影响了全部真实的可信度。哈莉机械地点了点头，心里乱极了——她刚才对塞德确实极其失望，就算现在邓布利多肯定了他的道德，并且她也知道就算塞德说了假话也于事无补，福吉不会因此就相信他们，但是她就是没办法原谅他。

她渴望的是什么？她告诉过伪装成穆迪的小巴蒂·克劳奇，她说她希望有人这样爱她，他必须要抛弃自我，他不能有自己的情感，不能有自己的思想，他不可以违背她的意愿，不管那意愿多么荒谬，也不管它会造成怎样的恶果。她就是需要这样极端的精神之爱的狂喜，需要那巨大的满足，需要某种比现实更为辉煌的融合。她不能接受过于平庸的东西，不能接受世俗的道德，不想回归到自己的孤独中去……她需要强烈的爱/欲可供吸吮，而塞德……塞德真的让她失望极了。

但是她又害怕。现在每当一有这样的需要她就想起小巴蒂和伏地魔，想到伏地魔那张对小巴蒂的奉献无动于衷而冷淡的脸，他给予小巴蒂的只有寥寥几句夸赞，小巴蒂却因为这样的对待反而更加忠心了——这到底是一种什么样的关系？她下意识地不去做任何评判。

“是的，先生。”哈莉乖巧地回应邓布利多，决定把注意力从塞德里克身上转移开。是的，她是知道男孩英俊、勇敢、诚实，身材高大健美，吻热烈而迷人，但那又怎么样？她已经决定不喜欢他了。

哈莉开始接着塞德里克的话往下说，她提到虫尾巴是怎么抓住了她并把她绑到墓碑上，又是怎么把匕首刺进她的手臂，当她说到这里的时候，西里斯发出一声激动的喊叫，邓布利多猛地站起身，速度之快，把哈莉吓了一跳。邓布利多绕过桌子，叫哈莉伸出手臂。哈莉给他们俩看了她被撕破的长袍和长袍下面的伤口。

“他用你的血复活了？”邓布利多问。

哈莉感到他的语气很紧张，甚至还有点期待——邓布利多怎么了？她奇怪地想。不过她当然不会再撒谎了。

“他说——我是说复活后的伏地魔说，用我的血比用其他人的血更管用，会使他更加强壮。”哈莉对邓布利多说，“他说那种保护力量——我母亲留在我身体里的那种力量——他也想拥有。他是对的——后来他再碰到我的时候，他就不会受伤了。他碰了我的脸。”

在短短的一瞬间，哈莉似乎看见邓布利多眼睛里闪过一丝喜悦的光芒。哈莉确定自己没有看花眼，虽然在回到办公桌后的椅子上时，他看上去又和哈莉之前看见的那样苍老和疲倦。可是她知道邓布利多绝对不是一个随便激动的人，如果真的没什么，他怎么会特地来看她的伤口呢？他看起来就像他在等着这一刻，他早知道伏地魔会这么做！可是为什么呢？他怎么会盼着伏地魔用她的血复活？难道真像伏地魔所说的那样，邓布利多需要他活着？

此时此刻，贯穿邓布利多一生的一桩桩令人生畏的轶事，蒙太奇般地闪过哈莉·波特的脑海：他曾经因打败第一代黑魔王而名声鹊起，他是霍格沃兹最受人尊敬的校长，他掌管着除了魔法部以外实力最强的机构，他有着无所不知的名号……她感到邓布利多真是深不可测，他一定在瞒着他们什么，他那蓝色的、纯粹的双眼在她看来忽然并不那么那么纯善了，它们似乎正发出灼热的、半疯狂的智慧之光，他优雅平和的外貌被这目光割裂了，仿佛别有一个黑色的邓布利多藏在那可怕的目光后面。

哈莉机械地继续说着，出于本能的自我保护她略去了伏地魔和她的那些对话，还有她和伏地魔灵魂交融时的可怕情形。这不是为了保护伏地魔，而是为了保护她自己——她谨慎地再次看了一眼座中数人，只消一眼她就知道他们不会理解她，她不可能跟他们分享一切，包括只见过她光明一面的西里斯和只见过她黑暗面的斯内普……更别说一心对付伏地魔的邓布利多以及心灵之中只有纯洁的塞德里克·迪戈里了。

她讲述伏地魔怎样从坩埚里浮现出来，并把她记得的伏地魔对食死徒们的讲话告诉了他们。她每提到一个人康纳利·福吉就提出反对，在他的眼中，这些人全都是“好人”，尤其是卢修斯·马尔福，这可是一个真正愿意随时慷慨解囊的君子。但是哈莉不理他，她不和他争论，只是一个劲地说下去，她说起小巴蒂怎样在伏地魔的两次召唤下才回来，还把他口述的、如何骗过摄魂怪在他父亲身边呆了十几年，又如何利用三强争霸赛把哈莉·波特骗到老汤姆里德尔的墓前的事全都和盘托出，然后是伏地魔怎样解开她身上的绳子，把她的魔杖还给他，他们在决斗的时候两根魔杖如何连接在了一起……

就在这时，西里斯打破了沉默。

“两根魔杖相接？”他问，望望哈莉，又看看邓布利多，“为什么？”

哈莉又抬头望着邓布利多，只见他脸上有一种被深深吸引的神情。

“闪回咒。”他喃喃低语。

他知道什么，他一定知道些什么！是她的血触发了闪回咒吗？她真想问问邓布利多她的血究竟有什么样的妙处，那一定不仅仅是伏地魔所说的那些，可是邓布利多决计不会告诉她的。

邓布利多的眼睛深深凝视着哈莉的眼睛，两人之间闪过一道看不见的会意的目光。他好像看到了她的疑问，但出于某种原因他不能解释，或者不敢解释。他宁肯牺牲掉哈莉对他的绝对信任，又或者他觉得哈莉可以安然度过这种少年人天生的怀疑时代而不需解释，他并不害怕她会成长为一个反社会的汤姆·里德尔。

但哈莉本人并没有这种自信——必须要说，她对邓布利多总有一种暧昧的怀疑。她不是不相信他的为人，而是真的感受到他身上有股阴暗、令人不安的调子，他有那么多秘密紧紧守护在心口，她怀疑在场的人有任何一个人完全知道这些……那么，在邓布利多显然并不擅长向他人解剖自我的情况下，别人又怎敢完全不怀疑他？


	294. 袒露心声

哈莉越是深入思考，就越觉得邓布利多深埋的秘密对她有着极其强烈的吸引力，她真想把它们都挖掘出来，尽管她不知道当她真正面对的时候是更崇敬他还是更反感他——她喜欢别人的真实，但是她也感觉到邓不利多和她有着绝妙的相似之处，那就是他们都不太敢面对真实的自我。可是她并不喜欢这一部分，她想起小巴蒂对她的评述，她总是在追求完美！总在要求别人迁就她，爱她，总在索取，但是——她自大地想道，这又有什么不对呢？假如她有这份魅力，比如像邓布利多这种程度的人格魅力，又为什么不能理所当然地要求什么呢？

“哈莉的魔杖和伏地魔的魔杖有着同样的杖芯。它们各自所含的那根羽毛是同一只凤凰身上取得的。说实话，就是这只凤凰。”邓布利多接着说，指了指一旁的凤凰，它正朝着哈莉飞来，栖在她的膝头上。

“奥，这是一对兄弟魔杖。”西里斯机敏地说，“它们不能正常地攻击对方吗？”

——日记本说那是情侣魔杖。哈莉心想，要真是情侣双方可能不会有这种礼貌了，它们可能一见面就要打起来，情侣们总是这样，要么亲热得出奇，要么总要斗个你死我活……

“是的，它会强迫另一根魔杖重新施展它释放过的魔咒。”邓布利多解释，这时福吉发出一声响亮的鼻哼。

“真是个精彩的故事，”他假惺惺地说，“我必须要说，你是个编故事的好手，哈莉·波特。但是我凑巧知道……知道你的一些事。我知道你在学校里学了不少其他学生不知道的东西，假如说你知道有闪回咒的存在，知道魔杖是怎么运作的，我一点儿也不吃惊，毕竟你是霍格沃兹少有的聪明学生。此外——阿不思。”

他站起身来，在房间里踱了几步，似乎在厘清自己的思路，接着他说道：“首先是小巴蒂·克劳奇的事，我们都知道他在很久以前就死了，现在唯一能证明的只有穆迪是被假冒的，其余的事全都出自这个——”他指着哈莉的头,“这个有妄想症的孩子的胡编乱造。”

“哈莉没有妄想症，”有人抢在西里斯之前反驳他，“我们所说的一切全都是真的……”

哈莉听出这是塞德的声音。奥，当然了，他是那么的正直！不管是面对哈莉·波特还是康纳利·福吉都永远正直。

她一点儿也没打算因为他说了这句话就不生他的气。当然啦！她知道塞德里克·迪戈里也不是为了让她不生气才维护她的，她进一步觉得，刚才他表现出来的勇气、护着她的种种做法，换做别的女孩子——不，换成别的任何人他也会那么做的，因为他天生就是这么高贵，有着一切你能想到的美好品德！她越这么想就越是生气，简直想马上给塞德一点苦头尝尝，让他知道知道美德跟某种罪恶的梦境比起来，根本算不了什么。

“我知道，塞德里克，”福吉又用那种甜得发腻的调子说，“我们都看到了——”他点点头暗示着，目光好像两把刀子，“我知道哈莉·波特这样的女孩子说什么你都会信的，毕竟她长得很漂亮，又是‘大难不死的女孩’。”

他的话里有些猥亵的味道，西里斯从座位上站起来猛地推了他一把，福吉一下子倒在地上翻了个跟头，不过他的能力倒也不差，倒地的同时抽出了魔杖，看到邓布利多拦住了西里斯，才从地上爬起来：

“你没有一点感恩的心，西里斯·布莱克。”他怒气冲冲地说，“你忘了谁把你从追捕名单中放出来了？”

“那本来就是魔法部的错。康纳利·福吉，你们本来就不该拘禁我！”西里斯愤怒地吼道，“现在你还在怀疑两个纯洁的孩子——假如迪戈里真的像你所说的那样对哈莉有着特殊的感觉，那么他一早就承认他看到伏地魔了！但是他没有。你非但不肯定他高贵的品质，反而这样怀疑他……”

“不，布莱克先生。”塞德里克也从他的座位上站起来，他的脸上没有西里斯摆在明面上的激愤，也远不及西弗勒斯·斯内普深藏于心的刻毒，他很冷静，这种冷静远超他的年龄。好像经过了斗争的熔炉，经过炽热激情的烈火的焚烧，他个性的核心全然赤/裸出来了，他感到他必须宣布他的自由意志，他感到自己过去种种顾虑都是多余的……他越是掩饰自我，就越学不会表达，如此反而会更伤害他所在意的人，并且那并不是不能和道德并存的——

“我确实对哈莉·波特怀有特殊的感情，”他说，他说这话的时候没有看哈莉一眼，似乎这感情与她没有任何关系，但是哈莉却在椅背上绷紧了她的脊背——她从没被人在这么多人面前表白过，还是被塞德里克，这个她认为最不可能当众表白的人。但是很奇怪的，她没有想象中的不舒服，因为任谁都能听得出塞德里克所说的意思仅仅是单方面的，而且他说话的时候真是该死的堂堂正正——他怎么做到的？哈莉气愤地想，他怎么做到在这么多人面前说出这么难为情的话还这么理所当然呢？他怎么能毫不脸红呢？

现在她开始努力不让绯红涌上脸颊了——她的脸开始发热了，她本想偷偷打量一下西里斯和斯内普对他的话的反应，但她只能僵在那里，用手揪着魔法袍的下摆，竭力装得她对塞德里克的话无动于衷。

“但这跟我说真话并不矛盾，”她听到塞德里克继续讲道，他的声音还是那么清亮沉稳，她更愤怒了——叫她没法保持平静的一个深层次的理由是，她知道她自己做不到塞德里克那样公开道出心声。因为这是一个公开场合，在场的有霍格沃兹她最崇敬的校长、她深爱的教父、她痛恨的魔药教授、她鄙视的魔法部长，还有她尊敬的其他教授，叫她怎么敢对他们说，有时候占据她内心深处的是享受肉/欲的快乐？

她猜他们也不敢，没有人敢，没有这个必要把卧室里的事都拿出来说——那么她敢说她对所有感兴趣的男性都想撩拨一番吗？她敢说她就喜欢别人什么都听她的吗？她敢说她对权力简直渴望得要命？不，她什么都不敢，她只能尽可能地假装自己纯洁又善良，像个刚从高塔走下来的无知少女。她感到自己甚至连光明正大混蛋的德拉科·马尔福都不如了，更别提和浑身散发耀眼金光的塞德里克·迪戈里相提并论，最后她只敢跟小巴蒂·克劳奇和汤姆·里德尔分享人生？

“我不会让感情影响我的判断，也不会因此说谎。”他继续说。这很让哈莉火大，她想知道她要是当着他们的面热吻他，他是不是还能这么说。奥当然，塞德里克肯定知道她不敢——她不敢吗？有那么一小会儿哈莉觉得自己的脑子有点发蒙，在这么关键的时刻，她竟然蹭掉了自己的鞋子，把光脚伸进了塞德里克垂下的长袍内部，她用两根脚趾夹他的小腿，又用脚背蹭他——她傻了吗？塞德里克又不是卢修斯！

但是他的声音颤抖了，他的头微微晃动起来，像是想阻止哈莉，他眨着眼，控制着自己粗重起来的呼吸，他慌乱地咬了一下自己的嘴唇又迅速松开了。整整三秒钟他一句话也没能说出口，直到哈莉·波特意识到自己的巨大错误，把脚从他腿上放下来为止。

哈莉暗自对自己挑了挑眉。接着再次不动声色地看了看在场的几个人，别人都把注意力放在了塞德里克身上，等着他开口，只有斯内普在看她，她敏锐地捕捉到他额头一条纤细的、震荡人心的皱纹，就像他猜到了什么似的，不过哈莉可不怕他知道什么。她甚至暗自朝他挤了一下眼睛，告诉他“你想到的就是我刚才干的”。一瞬间她觉得斯内普的脸好像又黑了，虽然邓布利多的房间的灯火也确实谈不上明亮。

“我希望您也能不受其他情绪的影响，部长先生。”塞德里克有些结结巴巴地说。

“你觉得我会受什么情绪影响，塞德里克·迪戈里？”福吉毫不客气地问道。

“比如，您害怕伏地魔——”男孩说，他大大的蓝灰色眼睛清澈得惊人，说出来的话却简直像把利剑，它们丝毫不畏惧福吉的步步紧逼。


End file.
